A chacun son histoire !
by sephiriaa
Summary: Nouveau résumé : Suite de Soit la fin de mon histoire . Une histoire peut en révéler une autre . Chacun à son histoire ,mais tout le monde est connecté par un fil , un lien qui traverse le temps et l'espace . Ce lien aura un impact sur la vie de nos héros . Tout se complique , amour , action , doute , obstacle :)
1. C'est reparti

_**Hé Salut !**_

_** Voici la suite de Soit la fin de mon histoire , j'ai sortît ce chapitre vite parce qu'il est court . Carrément plus court que les autres , c'est un "pilot" donc voila **_.

_**Merci de m'avoir donné honnêtement votre avis . Je pense que j'avais fait une fin comme ça pour me donner à la fois la possibilité de continuer ou d'arrêter. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire **__**mais bon voila . Mais c'est vrai que comme je les aime , c'est con d'arrêter lol , j'écrirais jusqu'à que vous n'en pouviez plus d'eux et de moi lol.  
><strong>_

_**J'espère que vous avez la mémoire encore fraîche parce que ce chapitre se situe juste après le dernier chapitre .**_

_**Je préfère écrire une toute autre histoire à la suite de l'ancienne car d'autre question et problème son en jeu . **_

_**Je me suis inspiré de quelque idée de la saison 3 pour cette histoire . Et si vous avez des idées à me proposer , n'hésitait surtout pas , je serais ravi au contraire. J'espère que vous en avez lol  
><strong>_

_**Merci énormément pour vos commentaires super chaleureux . Je remercie beaucoup ,mais je suis comme ça **_.

_**Donc voici ma le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire !**_

_**Musique : **_

_**Dido : Here with me  
><strong>_

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Bonnie se sentait vidé, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait prît toute son énergie . Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux et vît Lester en train de la porter. Elle se sentait horriblement fatigué, elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait. Lester monta les marches du porche à Bonnie et la posa sur le banc de son porche. Elle ferma les yeux sentant son corps allongé sur le banc. Lester la regarda un moment et enleva la veste de son costume pour la mettre sur Bonnie. Il s'accroupît vers elle et mît sa main sur sa tête.<p>

« Je suis désolé « Il chuchota, il resta un moment à la regarder puis se leva et descendît les marches du porche. Il avança et vît une voiture se garer devant. Elijah sortît de la voiture et le regarda.

« Tu prévois de faire quoi ensuite ? » Elijah demanda en regardant Bonnie allongé sur le banc au loin

« Attendre Dante , elle viendras à nous , elle a besoin de nous non «

« Elle va les retrouvé tout de même tu sais » Elijah répondît

« Je sais , nous allons resté dans les alentours un moment « Lester répondît , il regarda Katherine qui était dans la voiture en train de s'amuser avec une mèche de cheveux .

« Et quelque chose me dit que ton ami va nous aider à trouver un endroit où rester « Lester disait ce qui fît sourire Elijah

« Allez monte « Lester regarda la voiture intrigué

« Il faudra que tu m'apprenne à conduire cette chose « Il disait en entrant dans la voiture

« C'est facile « Elijah reprît la route, Lester regarda à travers la vitre Bonnie allongé sur le banc sans rien dire.

« Combien de temps dois je rester avec vous « Katherine disait en s'avançant vers Lester et Elijah . Lester ne se retourna pas pour la regarder , il regardait la ville à travers la vitre de la voiture . Il trouvait la ville paisible ce soir , elle était belle . Elijah tourna son visage vers Katherine et les deux se regardèrent de près un moment.

« Tu es libre de partir Katerina , mais quelque chose me dit que tu sera bien plus en sécurité avec nous « Il répondît , Katherine le regarda un moment

« Donc quoi tu me protège maintenant ? et de quoi exactement « Katherine disait avec un sourire . Lester ferma les yeux et écoutait le silence de la ville pendant que Elijah et Katherine parlaient .

« De moi , si tu pars je m'assurerais que tu ne revois pas la lumière du jour d'aussitôt « Elijah disait en souriant . Katherine souffla et s'affala à l'arrière.

« On aura besoin de toi « il continua

« oh je suis ravi d'être pris entre une dispute de famille « Elle disait , Lester souriait les yeux fermé à la remarque de Katherine . La voiture de Elijah passa à côté d'une voiture où un couple était en train de rigolait.

« Oui je m'en rappelle , il avait dit que je n'aurais aucun avenir « Nicolas Bennett disait en conduisant

« N'empêche tu étais le cancre de la classe , qui aurait cru que tu finirais en tant que cadre dans une grosse entreprise « Carole Lockwood répondît

« Et c'est madame le maire qui me dit ça « il déclara et les deux rigolèrent en pensant au bon vieux temps .

« quand j'entends Bonnie dire que je vieillis ça me déprime , on avait l'habitude de faire des soirée tout les jours ,et maintenant on regarde nos enfant faire des soirées tout les jours « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Carole

« Encore ta fille ça va mais moi mon fils tu verrais ces fêtes, ce n'est plus ce que c'était autrefois « Carole Lockwood répondît en regardant à travers la vitre . Nicolas tourna sa tête et la regarda en souriant puis se gara vers sa maison . Ils sortit de la voiture en premier et passa en vitesse de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la portière du côté de Carole . Elle sortît de la voiture

« Ho quel gentleman « elle disait en souriant .

« Tiens « Elle se mît dos à lui et celui-ci mît sa veste autour de ses épaules , elle souriait en sentant son souffle près de son cou .

« Tu adores les gentlemen non « Il chuchota près de son oreille. Elle se retourna vers lui et souriait .

« Cela dépens , tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne chez toi « Elle demanda

« Non Bonnie est à la soirée au Mystic Grill et je parie qu'elle va dormir chez son copain » Il répondît et eux deux s'avancèrent main dans la main .

« J'essaye de passer plus de temps avec elle alors qu'elle n'est jamais là « Il déclara

« On ne pas être tous à ta disposition « Carole répondît ce qui les fît rire . Ils montèrent les marches et virent Bonnie allongée sur le banc avec une veste blanche sur elle. Nicolas lâcha la main de Carole et se dirigea vers le banc puis s'accroupît inquiet pour elle en la voyant aussi pale.

« He chéri ca va ? » Il demanda inquiet pour elle ,Carole s'approcha d'elle et mît sa main sur son front.

« Elle a de la fièvre « Elle déclara. Carole ouvra les paupières de Bonnie qui était fermée.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Son père demanda

« Je sais pas , on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital « Elle répondît mais Bonnie la prît par le bras

« Non « elle chuchota seulement .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? qu'est ce que tu as ? » Son père demanda inquiet

« Je me sens vidé « Bonnie disait tout bas , ils voyaient tous les larmes au yeux de Bonnie ce qui les inquiéta

« Je vais m'occuper de toi » Nicolas disait. Il se leva et porta délicatement Bonnie. Elle mît ces bras autour de son cou . Carole Lockwood regarda Bonnie inquiète lorsqu'elle vît les larmes de Bonnie coulaient.

« Je me sens vidé Papa « Bonnie disait en versant une larme .

« Je vais m'occuper de toi chéri, je suis là « Il regarda Carole et les deux se regardèrent perdu .

« Occupe toi d'elle , je vais au Mystic Grill , prévenir les autres et essayait de comprendre ok , Liz pourra nous aidé « Carole disait , il la regarda et lui donna les clés de sa voiture .

« Merci »

« Il y a pas de quoi , je reviens « elle disait en mettant sa main sur son épaule puis s'en alla le laissant avec Bonnie . Il entra avec Bonnie dans ses bras et monta les escaliers.

« chut , chut « il disait lorsqu'il entendait sa fille pleurait

« Je suis désolé » Bonnie disait d'une voix toute basse

«c'est rien « Il chuchota

« Ce n'est pas fini « Bonnie continua avec une toute petite voix. Son père ouvra la porte de sa chambre et posa sa fille dans son lit .

« C'est fini je vais m'occuper de toi « Il chuchota en caressant le visage brulant de sa fille . Il descendît ensuite en bas pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau froide pour la soulager .

* * *

><p>Elijah s'arrêta avec sa voiture devant une maison toujours à Mystic Fall . Katherine , Lester et lui sortirent de la voiture.<p>

« Où on est ? » Elijah demanda à Katherine . Il l'avait chargé de trouver un endroit où rester à Mystic Fall . Lester voulait rester dans cette ville un moment jusqu'à que Dante le retrouve . Les trois s'avancèrent et restèrent devant la maison.

« Klaus a habité là dedans en attendant que la bande revienne de leur périple avec la dague « Katherine répondît. Klaus avait en effet fait faire une maison à lui avec l'aide de Adam et Kelly lorsqu'ils attendaient tous que la dague et le dopplehanger vienne à eux.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Elijah demanda en regardant Katherine qui était à côté de lui . Lester quand à lui regardait les alentours et vît qu'il n'y avait rien au alentours aucun voisinage , rien du tout seulement du silence et il adorait ça .

« Disons que j'ai gardé un œil sur lui au cas où il me chercherais « elle répondît .

« Klaus a toujours bon gout malgré ces nombreux défaut « Elijah disait en regardant la maison en face de entendît subitement un bruit qui l'intrigua.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda méfiant ce qui fît rire Katherine. Elijah sourît à son tour et sortît son portable de sa poche

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de nos jours un portable « Elijah disait en montrant le portable.

« ça permet de communiquer avec quelqu'un à distance « Katherine continua, Lester regarda les deux sans rien dire.

« Je hais ce nouveau monde « Lester disait puis regarda le ciel ce qui le calma.

« Allo « Elijah répondît au téléphone sourire au lèvre par rapport à la réaction de Lester .

« Je suis à Mystic Fall , qui êtes vous d'abord ? , je hais les personne qui me donne des ordres par écrit sans me dire qui elles sont« Une fille avec une belle voix cassé disait .

« Rejoins nous seulement et tu verras « Elijah répondît puis raccrocha.

« Elle ne sait pas où on est » Lester disait sachant avec qui Elijah parlait

« Ne t'inquiète pas , elle nous trouvera en retraçant l'appelle « Il répondît , Lester le regarda perdu par tout ce nouveau monde .

« Si tu le dis «

« De qui vous parlez ? » Katherine demanda, Lester la regarda lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière.

« Elijah , Lester « La fille disait les yeux grand ouvert surprise . Les trois se retournèrent

« oh merde « Katherine disait et allait utiliser sa vitesse rapide pour s'enfuir mais Alexandra se mît devant elle et la prît par le coup

« Katherine Petrova « Elle disait en étranglant Katherine qui écarquilla les yeux n'arrivant pas à respirer

« Alexandra, je vais tout t'expliquer « Katherine essayait de parler , mais Alexandra lui serrait très fort la gorge.

« Va au diable « elle disait et projeta Katherine par terre . Katherine resta à terre et cracha du sang à cause de la violence du coup d'Alexandra.

« Arrête « Lester disait à Alexandra , celle-ci le regarda et sourît.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Lester , tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner « Alexandra disait avec sa voix cassé . Il la regarda de haut en bas , elle portait un collier en pique autour de son cou , avec une longue veste en cuir . Elle faisait très gothique avec son maquillage noire , ces cheveux noire cour et un piercing au nez .

« Les femmes maintenant ne savent plus s'habiller « Lester disait en regardant Alexandra surpris par son changement de style.

« Oui , et elles ont aussi appris à s'émanciper des hommes et à ne plus être leur toutou « Alexandra répondît . Katherine se leva et essuya ces vêtements

« Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré « Elle chuchota puis s'avança et se mît à côté de Elijah

« Tu veux ma protection ? » Elijah demanda en souriant , Katherine le regarda et souffla sans rien dire de plus .

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? » Alexandra demanda à Lester

« Tu es la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance même maintenant «

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Elle demanda

« Une ami , quelqu'un qui connaît le monde d'aujourd'hui et qui peut m'aider à me venger de Dante «

« Dante est réveillé ? » Alexandra demanda surprise

« Tout le monde est réveillé depuis que Klaus est mort « Elijah répondît , Alexandra se mît à sourire

« Ils ont réussi à le tuer , oauw je ne pensais pas « elle disait en parlant de Elena , Stefan , Caroline , Tyler , Damon et Bonnie

« Donc tu veux te venger encore, c'est encore en rapport avec Luciana même des siècles après « Alexandra demanda n'en revenant pas . Elijah et Katherine regardèrent Lester sans rien dire .

« J'ai besoin de ça Alexandra, la vengeance c'est tout ce qui me reste » Lester répondît ,

« Non c'est faux , c'est tout ce que tu as décidé qu'il te resterait , Elijah était là , j'étais là lorsque Luciana est morte mais tu es parti , tu as décidé de laisser tout le monde y compris Aria qui avait besoin de son frère « Alexandra disait en colère contre lui . Elle laissa un silence entre eux , ce qui gêna tout le monde .

« Tu as raison , je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner , tu peux partir si tu veux fais comme tu le sens « Lester disait puis avança pour rejoindre la maison . Elijah regarda Alexandra

« Tu lui en veux après t'en d'années « Elijah déclara

« Et pas toi peut être ? »

« C'est mon frère , je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui « Elijah répondît

« Tu lui reproche de vouloir se venger même après tant d'années alors que toi tu lui en veux aussi après tant d'années « Elijah continua puis s'avança et s'en alla. Katherine le suivît en courant pour éviter de se retrouver face à Alexandra. Alexandra regarda le vide face à elle et souffla

« Et puis merde « elle disait puis se retourna et décida d'entrer dans la maison à son tour.

* * *

><p>Damon , Elena , Caroline , Tyler et Stefan étaient toujours au Mystic Grill autour de la table . Damon était toujours en train de regarder son portable intrigué se sentant toujours aussi mal.<p>

« Tu t'inquiète à propos de Sean « Elena disait en souriant pour se moquer de lui . Damon ne répondît rien toujours dans ses pensées . Les autres se regardèrent intrigué et ne dirent plus rien sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler avec lui . A ce moment , Elena reçu un message , elle ouvra le message écrit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Stefan demanda en voyant le visage intrigué de Elena

« C'est Sean ,il est toujours à la gare , Bonnie n'est toujours pas venu donc il me demande de venir « Damon leva la tête intrigué , il allait dire quelque chose mais il reçût subitement un appelle .

« Allo « Il répondît en bouchant un oreille pour pouvoir entendre

« Allo Damon c'est Liz Forbes « La mère de Caroline disait ce qui intrigua Damon

« Liz ca va ? » Il demanda sachant que si elle appelait c'était que quelque chose venait de se passer puis dans le son de sa voix , il sentait quelque chose d'étrange .

« Oui je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien « Elle répondît étrangement . Stefan, Elena et Caroline écoutèrent la conversation au téléphone avec leur ouï curieux de savoir qui était à l'appareil . Tyler lui souriait voyant tout le monde avec leur visage aussi curieux .

« Je vais bien pourquoi ? » Damon répondît étrangement

« Parce que je suis devant votre voiture qui est en mauvaise état « Liz Forbes répondît ce qui intrigua tout le monde .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« J'ai eu un signalement d'un accident et votre voiture est en mauvais dégâts mais il n'y a pers… » Liz n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Bonnie a pris ma voiture , elle va bien ? « il déclara inquiet , Caroline , Stefan et Elena se regardèrent inquiet ce qui intrigua Tyler .

« Elle n'est pas là , et on a eu aucun signalement à l'hôpital « Damon allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent tous quelqu'un les appelait . Il se retourna toujours téléphone à la main et virent Carole Lockwood s'approchait d'eux inquiète .

« On a retrouvé Bonnie sur son porche , elle n'était pas bien , je préférais vous prévenir , son père s'occupe d'elle «

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Tyler demanda

« De la fièvre et quelque blessure sur le visage , elle se sentait vidé « Lorsqu'elle termina Damon n'était déjà plus là . Il avait utilisé sa vitesse rapide jusqu'à sa maison et toqua à la porte . Nicolas Bennett ouvra la porte et le regarda

« Elle va bien ? « Damon demanda, il allait entrer mais Nicolas l'en empêcha ce qui le perturba

« Oui mais elle a besoin de repos «

« Je peux la voir «

« Elle est fatigué Damon, c'est pas le moment « Nicolas répondît ce qui intrigua Damon

« Je suis inquiet pour elle, je veux seulement la voir « Nicolas sortît de sa maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda Damon en face de lui , il ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'entrer, mais il devait .

« Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je vous laisserais rentrer mais elle ne veut pas vous voir et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer « Nicolas avoua en baissant la voix . Damon le regarda soucieux et perdu par ce qui était arrivée.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je ne sais pas , elle ne veux rien me dire «

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir ? » Il demanda perdu par la déclaration de son père

« Oui « Il disait en hochant la tête

« Je vous appelle pour vous donner des nouvelles « Nicolas disait puis entra dans la maison. Il se sentait mal de faire ça mais il suivait seulement les ordres de Bonnie . Damon resta devant la porte surpris et décrocha son téléphone lorsqu'il entendît sonné .

« Alors comment elle va ? » Elena demanda au téléphone inquiète

« Elle va bien, mais elle a besoin d'être seul« Damon disait perdu en regardant en face de lui.

« On est parti chercher Sean, tu veux qu'on te rejoigne après »

« Non , je vais resté ici à veiller sur elle , elle ne veux voir personne «

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non , lorsque j'en saurais plus , je vous le dirais «

« Ok , dit lui que je l'aime « Elena continua ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Pas de problème « Damon raccrocha et s'avança, il s'avança et se mît à l'arrière de la maison pour regarder la chambre à Bonnie.

« Ta fièvre à déjà disparut ,je suis rassuré « Nicolas Bennett disait à sa fille en touchant sa joue . Bonnie était assise dos contre la tête de lit et buvait un verre d'eau. Elle le donna à son père

« Merci Papa « Bonnie disait

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Son père demanda intrigué

« Je ne sais pas , la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir eu un accident de voiture et d'avoir atterri ici « Son père la regarda intrigué

« Tes symptômes n'était pas ceux d'un accident de voiture « Il répondît intrigué

« Je me souviens de rien , j'ai comme un trou noir «

« Et à qui est cette veste ? » Son père demanda perdu en regardant la veste posé sur la chaise à coté du lit. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda la veste sans rien dire . Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers son père sans rien dire .

« Je suis fatigué Papa , » elle répondît seulement ce qui perturba son père

« Ok , je n'insiste pas , Damon est dehors la maison , tu devrais lui parler « Il répondît avant de partir. Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire . Lorsqu'il partît Bonnie ferma sa porte à clé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Elle se regarda à travers le miroir et toucha son visage ,elle mît de l'eau sur son visage et souffla soulagé . Elle toucha ensuite son cœur et commença à être soulagé qu'elle se souvienne de tout , du moindre détail . De Lester , de Damon ,de tout le monde . Elle s'assît subitement au bord de sa baignoire et regarda le sol .

« Ce n'est pas fini « elle disait puis essuya une larme sentant une larme qui avait coulé toute seule .

« Oh mon dieu « Elle commençait à repensait au originelles et au fait qu'ils étaient tous de retour. Klaus était mort et elle pensait enfin qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie normale , mais c'était utopique de sa part .

« hé merde , merde « elle chuchota en se mettant par terre dos contre sa baignoire . Elle avait été effrayé d'oublier Damon c'était ça le pire . Elle n'était pas effrayé réellement des originelles ou tout ça , elle avait été effrayé d'oublier Damon , c'était ça qui l'avait le plus effrayé à travers les yeux de Lester , c'était de ne plus se souvenir de rien. Elle en voulait à Lester à ce moment . Il avait voulu tout lui prendre en un regard par ce qu'il avait décidé , c'était égoïste de sa part et plus elle y repensait plus elle réalisait que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait à Damon auparavant . Elle n'était pas différente de Lester sur ça. Elle fût subitement interrompît de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît quelque chose percutait sa fenêtre . Elle sursauta et essuya ses yeux en vitesse . Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à tâtons . Elle avait peur de sortir de chez elle et de voir Lester , elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

**Dido: Here with me**_**  
><strong>_

_**Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir, je me demande comment je suis encore ici**_  
><em><strong> Je ne veux pas déplacer quoi que ce soit, cela pourrait changer mes souvenirs.<strong>_

_** Oh je suis ce que je suis, je ferai ce que je veux, mais je ne peux pas me cacher**_  
><em><strong> Je ne partirai pas, je ne dormirai pas, je ne peux pas respirer, tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux, je ne peux pas me cacher, je ne peux pas être tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi.<strong>_

« Bonnie « elle entendît Damon et commença à souffler de soulagement , elle commença à ouvrir la fenêtre mais s'arrêta un moment . Comment allait-elle lui dire tout ça. Damon sera tout aussi chamboulé qu'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle devrait lui dire même Bonnie ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait . Il allait être en colère parce que lui tout comme elle avait détesté Klaus , Angel , la magie noire . Il avait peut être même un plus mauvais souvenir de cette période qu'elle . Elle souffla et ouvra entièrement la fenêtre puis baissa la tête pour regarder Damon. Lorsqu'il vît Bonnie, il fût soulagé, tout son être se sentait subitement mieux rien qu'en la voyant.

« Ne me refais plus une peur pareil, j'étais inquiet pour toi , tu n'as pas reçu mes messages « Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment sans rien dire .

« Je sais , je suis désolé « Bonnie disait avec une toute petite voix. Elle eut le réflexe de regarder les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les observait . Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité maintenant . Damon s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vît le visage de Bonnie , elle était pale , fatigué , on avait l'impression qu'on lui avait vidé toute son énergie . Lester l'avait en effet vidé avec son sang , elle se sentait horriblement usé après qu'il ait fait boire .

« Tu as pleuré ? » Il demanda en bas voyant le visage de Bonnie. Il sauta sur l'arbre en face de la maison de Bonnie et la regarda.

« Tu sais , je pleure pour un rien « Bonnie répondît essayant de sourire mais elle avait dû mal .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit moi « Damon demanda sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas . D'ailleurs trop de chose n'allait pas , le fait qu'elle ait eu un accident et qu'elle ne le prévienne même pas , que son père la retrouvé sur son porche toute seule , c'était trop bizarre , il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le savait pertinemment , Damon savait sentir ses choses là .

« J'ai peur de te le dire « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui fît peur à Damon . Il la regarda perdu .

« Dit le «

« Ce n'est pas fini Damon, ça l'a jamais été « Bonnie disait subitement en le regardant. Il regarda Bonnie perdu par sa réaction

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda inquiet

« Je pensais que c'était fini, Klaus, Angel, Hélène, la magie noire, je pensais que le danger était derrière nous. Je croyais bêtement que je pourrais avancer, que Elena et Stefan pourraient se marier en sécurité, que toute était derrière nous mais je ne peux pas , je peux simplement plus « Bonnie disait ce qui perturba Damon , il s'avança sur la branche d'arbre et entra dans la chambre à Bonnie qui recula . Il s'assît au bord de la fenêtre et mît ses mains sur le visage de Bonnie.

« Tu ne peux plus quoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé Bonnie ? »

« te dire que tout ça est derrière nous, te dire que c'est fini « Elle répondît

« Je comprends rien Bonnie, explique moi, soit plus claire « Damon disait perdu , elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire car elle savait qu'il allait être aussi en colère et chamboulé qu'elle . Il pensait que tout était fini comme elle . Elle ne voulait pas le voir aussi inquiet que la dernière fois mais elle devait lui dire .

« Lester est en vie , il s'est jeté sur ma voiture et m'a faire boire son sang pour pouvoir m'hypnotiser « Elle déclara. Damon dégagea brusquement ces mains du visage de Bonnie . Il ne la regardait même plus , il regardait le sol perdu . Il se leva et s'éloigna de Bonnie .

« Quoi ? » il demanda choqué en se retournant vers elle . Elle se retourna et le regarda

« Il m'a demandé de t'oublier , je devais oublier tout ce qu'on a eu ensemble . Il a parlé de vengeance , de sa sœur Dante . Il a dit qu'on avait libéré tout le monde , tout les originelles en tuant Klaus « Il restait à regarder Bonnie , il essayait de digérer la nouvelle . C'était impossible , c'était impossible , toute sa journée , ces dernier jours , ils vivaient sans plus aucun danger , et là subitement , il vient d'apprendre qu'un originelle était sorti , que tout les originelles étaient sorti , encore ça l'aurait pas gêné ,mais que Lester s'en ai pris à Bonnie , ça c'est autre chose. Bonnie vît les veines de Damon surgir sur son visage , il essayait de se contrôler mais c'était dure . Il serra ses poings.

« Mon père est en bas « Bonnie disait pour dire à Damon de se calmer et se faire discret. Il soupira et reprît sa respiration pour se calmer .

« Pourquoi , il t'a fait ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas , mais c'est en rapport à nous , il a parlé de notre lien . Il a parlé de Dante et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente le lien qu'on avait entre nous, j'ai rien compris« Ils étaient impliqués encore une fois avec les Ileriane , Klaus c'était dèja dure à géré alors les autres , ça allait être encore un vrai fiasco . Il aurait bien aimé que les originelles reste de leur côté sans les impliquer mais c'était impossible.

« Oh putain , putain « Damon disait en frappant le bord du lit à Bonnie avec son pied . Il s'assît ensuite au bord du lit et serra les dent en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

« ça recommence « Il déclara agacé, il avait envie de crier mais il se retenait.

« Bonnie ca va ? » Nicolas Bennett demanda à travers la porte .

« Oui , ca va merci « Elle répondît

« Ok « Son père disait avant de partir se coucher . Bonnie et Damon ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment , un long moment , la chambre était silencieuse .

« Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? » Damon demanda après un long moment en levant la tête pour la regarder.

_**Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis, ils pourraient me sortir de ce rêve**_  
><em><strong> Et je ne peux quitter ce lit, risquant d'oublier tout ce qui a été. <strong>_

_** Oh je suis ce que je suis, je ferai ce que je veux, mais je ne peux pas me cacher**_  
><em><strong> Je ne partirai pas, je ne dormirai pas, je ne peux pas respirer, tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi <strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux, je ne peux pas me cacher, je ne peux pas vivre tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi.<strong>_

« Je sais pas , c'est flou , je me sentais vidé à cause de son sang et tous ce que à quoi je pensais c'était « Bonnie s'arrêta subitement et regardait le sol perdu . Damon la regarda attendant la suite mais elle était dans ses pensées.

« C'était quoi ? » Elle resta un moment à ne rien dire ce qui le perturba.

« Je le suppliais de ne pas m'enlever ce que j'avais avec toi « Bonnie répondît en regardant les yeux grand ouvert le sol perdu. Elle était en train de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer ,de la peur qu'elle avait eu à l'idée de le perdre.

_**« J'admire l'amour que tu lui porte , mais si tu étais à ma place , ne me dit pas que tu ne ferais pas tout pour te venger de la personne qui ta tout prit « Il répondît.**_

_**« Tu es en train de tout me prendre «**_

_**« Tu oublie tout le lien qui te relie à Damon, le dernier souvenir que tu aura de ta vie est celui où vous deux n'aviez pas ce lien, cette amour entre vous compris «**_

« De ne pas tout me prendre « Bonnie continua dans ses pensées . Damon la regarda et se redressa lorsqu'il comprît ce qu'elle avait du ressentir . Il avait ressenti cette même sensation quand il avait supplié Angel de ne pas lui prendre Bonnie . C'était le même sentiment de peur , tout comme elle , il avait été effrayé qu'il en était venu à le supplier . Il vît la peur sur son visage ,c'était la même que la sienne ce soir là .

« Tu as été effrayé de me perdre « Il déclara réveillant Bonnie de ces pensées . Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec un léger sourire .

« C'est rien , il a pas réussi hein « elle disait pour se rassurer mais il savait qu'elle mentait .

« Tu es effrayé qu'il réussisse n'est ce pas « Damon demanda , Bonnie le regarda et pinça sa lèvre inférieur .

« Je sais que c'est bizarre, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux et que demain je t'ai oublié, je me dis que j'ai encore son sang en lui et que peut-être , ça va marcher « Elle avoua enfin , elle essuya ces yeux sentant qu'une larme était sur le point de coulé .

« Je n'ai pas peur de Lester mais de ce qu'il a essayé de faire » Elle continua. Damon la regarda comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, lui-même était parfois effrayé de fermer les yeux et d'oublier Bonnie, depuis cette histoire avec Angel , c'était sa plus grande peur de l'oublier , que tout ce qui existait entre eux disparaisse en un clignement d'œil .

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles n'arrêtent pas de couler « Bonnie disait en essuyant ces foutus larmes. Damon se leva et se mît en face d'elle. Il lui prît le visage et la regarda intensément

« Je sais Damon « elle disait sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait essayer de dire , sachant qu'il allait essayé de la rassurer comme toujours.

« Je t'aime « Il déclara .Il n'aimait pas voir Bonnie verser des larmes, il détestait ça , ces larmes c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus .

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez pour tout le monde « Elle répondît en parlant de Lester et de tout le reste des originelles.

« Si demain , tu te souviens pas de ce qu'on a , je m'occuperais de te le rappeler « Il continua , elle esquissa un léger sourire

« Je ne veux pas t''oublier Damon, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comme Lester me retire ça « Bonnie avoua en soufflant fatigué par tous ça. Il essuya le visage de Bonnie

« Après tous ce qu'on a subi ensemble, il ne réussira pas à nous prendre tout ça ok , je te le promet « Bonnie le regarda et se mît à sourire .

« Je craque déjà alors que rien n'a commencé « elle déclara en souriant ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Moi aussi , mais il y a toi , Stefan , Elena , nous nous battons comme on a toujours eu l'habitude de faire et un jour ça sera seulement un mauvais rêve «

« Dans un siècle ou deux siècle peut être » Bonnie répondît avec un léger sourire. Damon souriait content de revoir son sourire et non plus ces larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Elle demanda sérieusement en parlant de Lester. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer ou verser de larme , c'était trop pour une soirée , pour aujourd'hui.

« On doit trouver ce que Dante veut exactement de nous et comme ça on saura ce que Lester espère faire «

« Comment ? »

« je sais pas , honnêtement je ne sais pas « Il disait en soufflant et en posant son front sur celui de Bonnie à son tour crevé par tout ça. Il ferma les yeux fatigué et Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire . Elle savait qu'ils étaient pareil eux deux. Il était autant fatigué qu'elle , mais il avait autant envie de se battre qu'elle parce que là, maintenant , ils devaient se battre pour eux non plus pour le dopplehanger ou le reste mais pour eux deux .

« Je sais « Bonnie disait forçant Damon à ouvrir les yeux . Il la regarda toujours front posé sur le sien

« on a qu'a emménagé sur la lune « Elle continua ce qui fît rire Damon qui ne pensait pas qu'elle allait dire ça .

« Tu crains tu sais ça «

« Je sais « Elle répondît en souriant, ils se regardèrent un long moment. Elle était contente qu'ils arrivent à rire même dans des moments de doute pareil . Il la regarda en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de nous ? Lester croit que je t'ai oublié enfin que j'ai oublié notre lien « Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire , joué à son jeu «

« Je suis une terrible actrice « Bonnie répondît en faisant une grimace.

« Oué c'est vrai « Il répondît ce qui les fît sourire eux d'eux .

« Pour l'instant , on ne fais rien mais il faut le dire au autres « Damon disait laissant un énorme silence entre eux . Bonnie expira et souffla

« Qui s'en charge ? » Elle demanda . Damon fît une grimace d'agacement , il ne voulait pas s'en charger . Il ne voulait pas annoncer à Stefan et Elena que leur mariage risque d'être perturbé par des originelles . Les deux se regardèrent .

« Je m'occupe des filles et toi des gars « Bonnie continua pour essayer de faire un partage équitable .

« Demain , j'ai pas envie de gâcher leurs soirée « Damon répondît

« Je sais moi aussi , j'ai pas envie de gâcher le bonheur de Stefan et Elena " Bonnie disait d'accord avec lui

«On n'a pas le choix «

«Je sais , c'est ça le pire « Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment

«Ta soirée a été gâché ? « Il demanda

"Tu la rattrapé comme toujours " elle répondît . Damon souriait à la remarque de Bonnie , il regarda les alentours puis Bonnie .

« Tu veux allé quelque part ? » Il demanda

« Quoi ? »

« Où tu veux aller ce soir ? je t'emmène n'importe où «

« En si peu de temps ? » Bonnie disait en souriant

« Je peux essayer « Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis se mît à sourire .

« Un tour en voiture, je veux faire un tour en voiture « elle répondît , autant ne pas perdre de temps pour passer du temps avec lui vu que demain tout risquait d'être chamboulé .

« C'est parti on y va « Il porta Bonnie qui mît ses bras autour de son coup

« Attention à mon père « Bonnie disait en souriant lorsqu'elle vît Damon passait par la fenêtre, il sauta avec Bonnie dans ses bras essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible .

* * *

><p>Stefan entra seul au manoir fatigué après la fête au Mystic Grill. Il posa les clés sur l'armoire à côté de lui et monta les escaliers puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vît Elena assise sur son bureau .<p>

« Ele » Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vît Katherine levait sa tête

« Désolé de te décevoir « Katherine répondît , elle montra une page blanche à Stefan

« Tu devrais te poser la question si tu veux vraiment l'épouser , tu n'as rien écrit « Katherine disait , Stefan s'avança d'elle et lui prît le papier des mains

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? « Il demanda

« Je suis venu voir un vieille ami « Elle répondît en souriant

« Où est-il ?, je ne vois personne ici » Stefan répondît ce qui fît sourire Katherine.

« Tu t'es acheté un sens de l'humour maintenant « Stefan s'assît sur le bord du lit et enleva ses chaussures.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? je suis fatigué Katherine »

« Donc tu va te marier ? » Elle se leva et s'assît à côté de Stefan sur le lit .

« Tu sais bien que le mariage n'est pas pour des gens comme nous , pourquoi te battre autant contre ce que tu es , tu bois du sang d'animaux , tu te marie , plus tard tu voudra quoi adopter « Katherine disait en se moquant de lui. Stefan tourna sa tête vers elle .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Katherine ? , je me doute que tu n'es pas là pour ça « Stefan répondît , elle le regarda un long moment

« J'ai besoin de toi «

« Pour quoi ? » Stefan demanda intrigué

« C'est un secret «

« Pourquoi je t'aiderais avec ton secret ? »

« Parce qu'en tuant Klaus vous avez libéré tout ces frères et sœur « Katherine disait à Stefan

« Quoi ? tu crois que je vais croire une manipulatrice et une lâche dans ton genre « Stefan disait , Katherine fît semblant d'être blessé par sa remarque .

« Je vis avec Lester , Elijah et Alexandra dans la maison près du champs « Stefan se leva subitement et se retourna vers elle

« Tu sais quoi Katherine, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu avec toi , je suis fatigué de toute tes manigance même maintenant donc laisse moi tranquille « Katherine se leva et se mît en face de lui

« Je ne mens pas « Elle disait pour se justifié

« A une époque je t'aurais cru « Stefan répondît ce qui la blessa réellement. Elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts n'en revenant pas. Elle s'approcha de lui

« Ok , j'arrête , mais tiens « elle disait en lui tendant un papier mais Stefan ne le prît pas et la contourna

« Va t'en « Il disait seulement, elle resta à regarder le vide vexé par l'attitude de Stefan. Elle posa le papier sur le bureau au loin et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de partir, elle se retourna vers lui .

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que je me souciais réellement de toi « Elle disait, Stefan se retourna vers elle

« Je ne m'en soucie plus « Stefan répondît froidement, Katherine le regarda et se mît à sourire

« C'est dommage « Elle répondît puis s'en alla en fermant la porte. Stefan regarda la porte et souffla en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Il regarda le papier que Katherine avait posé dans sa main sans rien dire. Il s'approcha et déplia le papier. Il vît un numéro de téléphone et la signature de Katherine. Il regarda un long moment puis posa le papier par terre et se déshabilla pour aller se coucher et enfin dormir.

* * *

><p>Katherine monta les escaliers pour entrer dans la maison lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un.<p>

« Tu étais où ? » Elijah demanda. Il était assis sur le banc sous la véranda. Katherine le regarda avec un léger sourire

« J'ai pas le droit de me promener « Elle répondît

« Pourquoi tu prends tout ce que je te dis de travers « Elijah demanda en buvant un verre de vin .

« J'étais nulle part « Elle répondît ,elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle entendît une petite voix derrière , la fille avait une voix de petite fille .

« Elijah « La fille disait , celui-ci se leva et souriait .

« Aria « il se dirigea vers elle et les deux s'enlacèrent . Aria avait les cheveux raide blond et avait les yeux vert tout comme Lester . Elle était petite et fine , et portait un long manteau noire en coton

« Tu m'as manqué « Elijah disait en touchant le visage de sa sœur

« Toi aussi mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous « Elle disait avec une toute petite voix . Katherine regarda le fille en face , elle faisait toute innocente , c'était plutôt une fille trop simple pour être un originelle . Lester sortît à ce moment de la maison et passa à côté de Katherine pour regarder Aria .

« Ma sœur « Il disait en se dirigeant vers elle pour l'enlacer

« Ça va ? » il demanda

« Ça va , ça été dure de trouver cette endroit mais j'ai suivi tes indications , normalement Dante ne sait pas où je suis si ça peut te rassurer « Elle répondît en souriant , cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire.

« Parfait « Lester disait content

« Mais tu as échoué tu sais ? » Aria disait subitement ce qui intrigua Katherine qui la regarda bizarrement

« Le fil n'a pas été brisé , je les encore vu lorsque je suis arrivé ici «

« C'est pas possible j'ai brisé le lien , je suis sûre de ça «

« Et moi je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu, tu as échoué « Aria répliqua sûre d'elle les mains dans les poches. Lester la regarda sans aucune expression ce qui intrigua tout le monde qui attendait qu'il dise quelque chose .

« Tu es sûre ? «

«J'aime pas me répété Lester « Elle répondît . Alexandra sortît à ce moment de la maison et regarda Lester qui était en train de regarder Aria sans aucune expression

«Faisons le à ma manière « Alexandra disait , Lester et tout le monde se tournèrent et regardèrent Alexandra ,mais celle-ci ne dît rien de plus et entra dans la maison laissant tout le monde dehors.


	2. Dure journée !

**_Hé Salut voici un nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire !_**

**_Ce chapitre est plutôt court enfin je crois , je dis court mais ça se trouve que c'est long pour vous , j'en sais rien, mais disons qu'il est carrément plus court que la longueur que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire . _**

**_Ce chapitre amène beaucoup d'interrogation , honnêtement ça change de l'autre histoire enfin vous verrez . En ce qui concerne la romance , il n'y en a pas trop dans ce chapitre mais sinon , vous verrez que les chapitres vont êtres de plus en plus gaie parce que là c'est pas trop ça . Ça crée une rupture avec le dernier chapitre où tout était parfait entre tout le monde , mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils retrouvent ce bonheur dans cette histoire ._**

**_En ce qui concerne l'intrigue , vous risquez d'être perdu , ou embrouillé donc si vous avez des questions, posez les moi , enfin pas sur la suite de l'histoire lol .J'essaye d'installer l'intrigue petit à petit pas trop vite, mais je ne suis pas très doué niveau intrigue et suspens. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais vraiment , je verrais en fonction de mon inspiration lol ._**

**_Dans cette histoire j'essaierai de créer une histoire pour tout le monde , je dirais bien j'essaierais , d'où le nom _"A chacun son histoire" .**

**_Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes , ou les oublie , ou les faute . Il est un peu tard et j'ai beau relire je suis sure qu'il y a pas mal de faute . Donc désolé  
><em>**

**_Merci pour tous vos commentaire ! Et je suis ouverte à tous suggestion , si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas , si vous voulez une scène , une discussion n'importe quoi en particulier n'hésitait pas , j'essaierais de faire en fonction de mes idées , je dis bien essayé ._**

**Music :**

**Jason Walker : Echo (Bamon , Forwood et Stelena à la fin du chapitre )**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>« Somebody that i used to know « Bonnie marmonnait tout en écoutant la musique dans la voiture . Elle était à l'arrière allongée sur le banquette et regardait le toit de la voiture sans rien dire . Damon conduisait en silence . Damon et Bonnie faisaient des roulements pour conduire mais chacun n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de leur soirée . Il devait être 10 heures du matin maintenant et les deux n'avaient pas dormi. Ils avaient mît la musique pour remplir le silence mortel dans la voiture . Ils n'avaient pas parlé de toute la nuit , il s'étaient simplement contenté de conduire loin de Mystic Fall cette nuit parce qu'avec le retour de Lester , l'ambiance était un peu triste à Mystic Fall .<p>

« Tu as toujours les livres à propos des originelles ? » Bonnie demanda subitement en tournant sa tête pour regarder Damon qui était à l'avant .

« Dans la bibliothèque pourquoi ? »

« Peut être qu'il y aura des réponses là dedans « elle répondît

« Je ne pense pas ,je les ai tous lu et il n'y avait rien à propos de Dante , seulement sur Lester , Elric et Aiden «

« Je sais ,mais peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose. La dernière fois on était seulement préoccupé à trouver les corps sans regarder d'autre facteur ,mais là peut-être qu'on verra quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas vu auparavant « Bonnie répondît, Damon la regarda pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'elle disait. Elle se leva et s'assît enfin

« Tu sais pourquoi Lester en veut tant à Dante «

«C'est de sa faute si Luciana est morte, elle voulait sa mort « Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Il faut que je les lise « Elle déclara déterminée. Elle regarda son portable lorsqu'elle entendît vibré. Quand vît le numéro de Elena , elle éteignît son portable . Elle se leva ensuite et s'assît à côté de Damon à l'avant.

« Je n'arrive pas à répondre « Bonnie avoua en soufflant

« Je sais «

« Je dois lui dire , on doit leur dire « Elle répondît en regardant son téléphone .

« Mais pas au téléphone hein « Il déclara , elle le regarda et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant .

« On est rentré « Damon déclara lorsqu'il vît le panneau de Mystic Fall . Ils entrèrent dans Mystic Fall et admirèrent la ville sans rien dire . Bonnie regarda les gens se promener et se mît à sourire car tout avait l'air normal , cette journée s'annonçait être une journée ordinaire malgré une nuit légèrement agité .

« Tu aimes Mystic Fall hein ? « Bonnie demanda subitement en se tournant vers Damon

«Oui pourquoi ? «

«Parmi tout les endroit que tu as visité , Mystic Fall est la ville que tu préfères le plus ? «

«C'est chez moi Bonnie « Damon répondît en souriant . Parfois , il trouvait Bonnie bizarre avec ces questions .

« Merci je sais , mais la plupart des jeunes ici veulent partir « Bonnie avoua en regardant à travers la ville

« Et toi ? «

«Je ne sais pas , et je devrais me dépêcher de savoir « Elle répondît en soufflant , Damon la regarda intrigué

«Pourquoi ? « Il demanda curieux , Bonnie tourna la tête vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle se retenait de parler . Après un moment de hésitation , elle se décida de répondre

«C'est la dernière années , donc on nous demande de réfléchir à nos prochaine école « Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire , elle regarda Damon attendant quelque chose mais il ne dît rien .

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je veux faire ? « Elle demanda intrigué

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas « Il répondît seulement

« Je sais mais on a jamais vraiment parlé de notre future «

« Je me doute bien que tu as envie de partir d'ici , c'est normal «

« J'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir d'ici « Bonnie répondît

«Donc tu veux rester ? « Ils se regardèrent un long moment laissant encore un silence .

« Je sais pas « Elle avoua en le regardant droit dans les yeux . Elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle voyait que quelque chose l'avait dérangé dans sa réponse.

« De toute façon , je ne sais pas pourquoi on en parle , avec Lester autour c'est pas trop le moment «

« J'ai pas envie que Lester soit notre seul sujet de conversation « Damon répondît ce qui fit sourire Bonnie. Damon la regarda sourire et se mît à sourire . Il était content qu'elle ne soit plus déprimée comme elle avait été la veille . Elle recommençait à retrouver le moral grâce à lui , d'ailleurs dans ces moments là , elle se demandait comment elle avait fait auparavant pour gérer seul.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du manoir . Damon se gara et les deux sortirent de la voiture .

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais d'abord mangé et après faire une pause puis lire les livres sur les originelles « Bonnie disait en marchant à côté de Damon vers l'allée. Damon souriait sans rien dire puis ouvra la porte du manoir . Il laissa passer Bonnie et entra . Bonnie regarda le sol et vît des morceaux de verre par terre . C'était le bazar dans le manoir, certains meubles étaient en désordre par terre .

« Damon » Celui-ci s'approcha de Bonnie et regarda le manoir surpris par le foutoir.

« Stefan « Damon cria . Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour aller dans la chambre à Stefan. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vît du sang par terre et la chambre en désordre ,mais Stefan n'était pas là . Il regarda de plus près la chambre intrigué cherchant des indices qui lui expliqueraient ce qui s'était passé. Bonnie avança dans le manoir au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait du sang par terre. Elle suivît les traces de sang intriguée et vît qu'ils menaient au sous sol. Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers le sous sol , et descendît les marches ,mais ne vît personne. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne vît plus de tache de sang par terre .Elle regarda les alentours intrigués sentant que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle sentît subitement une seringue lui traversé le cou.

« Désolé Bonnie « Katherine disait en souriant. Bonnie s'écroula dans les bras de Katherine qui la porta .Damon descendît les escaliers et fût intrigué lorsqu'il ne vît pas Bonnie.

« Bonnie « Il cria.

« Elle est ici « Damon se retourna et vît Katherine portait Bonnie. Il allait courir pour frapper Katherine mais il reçût à son tour une seringue dans son cou. Il regarda Bonnie et Katherine en face de lui , leur image devenait flou puis s'écroula. Elijah regarda Katherine qui portait Bonnie et essuya ces mains.

« Allons y « Il déclara puis porta Damon et sortît de la maison. Elle sortît de la maison et rejoignît Elijah à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Elena était assise sur une chaise les yeux fermés . Elle se sentait horriblement mal,elle avait une horrible migraine . Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux et gémît lorsqu'elle sentît quelque chose lui transperçait le bras .<p>

« Qu'est ce que ? » elle baissa la tête vers son bras et vît Alexandra . Alexandra retira la bague de Elena puis se dirigea vers Caroline pour lui faire la même chose .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? qu'est ce que tu fais « Elena monta le ton en voyant Alexandra touché Caroline. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Alexandra voulait , la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu c'était à Paris. Elena la regarda et essayait de dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas tellement, elle était surprise. Elle regarda ensuite les alentours et ne vît rien à part la lumière du jour à travers des rideaux.. Ils étaient dans le noir. Caroline se réveilla à son tour de son évanouissement et essaya de bouger mais elle était attachée sur une chaise et c'était impossible de bouger.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Caroline demanda à Elena en regardant un tube lui traversé le bras .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elena demanda à Alexandra qui les regardèrent sans rien dire

« J'aide un ami « Celle-ci répondit seulement lorsque subitement , Elijah , Katherine et Aria entrèrent avec des corps à la main. Katherine posa Bonnie sur une chaise et l'attacha pour faire le même rituel qu'aux autres. Elijah se chargea de Damon et Aria de Stefan. Elena regarda Stefan surpris et regarda Elijah

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena demanda carrément paumé par tous ça. Caroline essaya de se détacher et cria essayant de casser ces liens mais c'était impossible

« Ne te fatigue pas avant l'heure « Aria disait en regardant Caroline

« Qui es tu ? » Caroline demanda énervé en sortant ces dents de vampires. Aria s'approcha d'elle et lui prît le visage . Elle regarda Caroline et sortît à son tour ces canines

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi « Aria disait en serrant la mâchoire de Caroline qui la regardait énervé. Elle lâcha le menton de Caroline et se mît à sourire comme un ange

« Je suis Aria Ileriane ravi de te rencontré « Elle disait en tendant sa main vers Caroline. Caroline regarda la main d'Aria et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Aria enleva sa main se rendant compte que Caroline ne pouvait pas bouger

« Ileriane ? » Caroline disait enfin

« C'est impossible, vous êtes mort « Elena continua perturbé.

« En tuant Klaus vous nous avez libéré « Elijah répondît, il vît le visage de Elena se décomposait tout comme celui de Caroline.

« Ce n'est pas possible « Elena répondît les yeux grand ouvert sous le choque

« On est la preuve même que si « Elijah répondît. Caroline regarda le sol perdu

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda, ils furent interrompu subitement par Lester qui arriva dans la pièce. Il portait une chemise blanche et la manche de son bras était retroussée. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, il était pale.

« Tu devrais te reposer , tu as rempli beaucoup de poche de sang « Elijah disait , Elena regarda Lester perdu puis regarda le tube qui lui traversé le bras et vît une poche de sang par terre . Elle comprît qu'ils étaient en train de leur injecter le sang empoisonné de Lester .

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte ? » Elle cria en colère en se débattant

« Je vais bien « Lester répondît à son frère en retroussant sa manche

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici » Caroline demanda perdu , elle se sentait subitement mal . Elena et elle commencèrent à fermer les yeux sentant le poison en eux .

* * *

><p>« Vous savez quoi les gars , on devrait se prendre une cuite « Tyler disait à Sean et Matt à l'arrière de la voiture . Ils avaient tous les trois prévu de quitter la ville quelque heures . Tyler devait normalement allait le lendemain chercher des affaires pour sa mère à l'extérieur de la ville ,mais Matt ne pouvait pas se libéré. Il pouvait seulement ce libéré aujourd'hui donc exceptionnellement ils étaient parti tôt et était maintenant sur la route . Matt tourna sa tête du coté conducteur et regarda Tyler<p>

« A 11 heures , tu n'exagère pas un peu « Matt répondît

« Il y a plein de chose à fêter ,Elena et Stefan vont se marier et surtout le retour de Sean parmi nous jusqu'au mariage « Tyler disait en tapotant l'épaule de Sean . Sean avait les cheveux châtains et avait les cheveux bouclé , mi long , mi court . Il avait les yeux de la même couleur que ces cheveux . Sean enleva ses lunettes de soleil et regarda Tyler en souriant .

« Je crois qu'il a raison faut fêter mon retour « Sean répondît en tapotant la main de Tyler qui était tendu face lui .

« Sans moi les gars «

« Tu n'as pas changé Matt « Sean disait en mettant ces lunettes de soleil sur sa tête .

« Toi tu as changé au contraire , à une époque tu aurais été de mon côté «

« Je sais mais j'ai décidé de la jouer Carpe diem on a qu'une seule vie après tout » Matt roula des yeux sans rien dire et regarda la route .

« Mais j'aurais parié que tu serais à la place du marié dans une semaine « Sean avoua avec un léger sourire

« Tout le monde le pensais « Matt répondît

« Et toi Caroline Forbes vraiment , tu ne pouvais pas la voir avant « Sean continua en regardant Tyler à l'arrière

« Les choses changent et les gens aussi et toi tu as une copine ? « Tyler demanda

« Pas qu'une « ll répondît ce qui fît rire Matt et Tyler . Matt roula des yeux ,quand à Tyler celui-ci tapota l'épaule de Sean

« oh le veinard «

« J'estime que j'ai le droit de m'amuser après avoir passé trois ans avec la même fille pour n'obtenir rien « Sean disait laissant un silence dans la voiture . Il avait pourtant rompu avec Bonnie mais c'était parce qu'elle l'avait forcé à le faire , leur relation était asymétrique et à sens unique .

« Tu lui en veux encore ? » Tyler demanda

« Non , c'est du passé , Bonnie a toujours été dure à cerner ,d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle j'ai essayé de la joindre hier et elle ne m'a pas répondu , il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Sean demanda intrigué

« Je sais pas , Elena a essayé de l'appeler et elle tombe sur la messagerie , elle a eu un petit accident de voiture hier mais son père s'est occupé d'elle « Sean et Matt se retournèrent choqué

« Quoi ? elle va bien ? » Ils demandèrent en même temps

« Oui son père à dit que oui et Damon aussi donc je pense que ça va «

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt « Matt disait inquiet

« J'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter, j'ai déjà eu à faire à Caroline alors j'ai voulu vous épargner «

« J'espère que ça va, je me sens un peu responsable, je lui ai demandé de venir me chercher « Sean avoua en se grattant la tête .

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien « Sean regarda Tyler sans rien dire tout de même inquiet pour Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Katherine , Aria , Elijah , Lester et Alexandra étaient dans la pièce et regardait les 5 personnes en face d'eux qui étaient assommé par le sang de Lester en eux . Elijah , Aria puis Alexandra étaient debout les mains dans les poches. Lester lui était assît devant 3 humaines qui étaient assises sur le comptoir du bar et lui proposaient leur poignet comme repas . Ils avaient besoin de sang, de se ressourcer après qu'on lui ait pris beaucoup de sang . Elles avaient les yeux vides et se laissait faire.<p>

« C'est plutôt brutale comme méthode « Katherine disait, elle prît une chaise et la mît à l'envers puis s'assît en écartant les jambes et en posant ses coudes sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle regarda tout le monde et les poches de sang un peu écœuré.

« On a pas le choix hein « Alexandra se tourna vers Lester , mais celui-ci ne répondît rien toujours en train de se nourrir .

« Donc comme l'hypnose n'a pas marché, tu joues sur le mental , c'est plutôt intelligent « Elijah disait à Alexandra qui étaient à côté de lui . Aria s'avança et se mît entre Damon et Bonnie , eux d'eux étaient assis face à face . Elle les regarda tout les deux .

« C'est impressionnant « Aria disait subitement ce qui intrigua Katherine qui était perdu .

« Tu le vois c'est ça « Elijah demanda à sa sœur qui regardait le vide entre Damon et Bonnie .

« Ils est d'une couleur rouge vif que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant et « Aria les regarda et s'arrêta un moment

« Quoi ? » Alexandra demanda perdu par Aria

« C'est étrange «

« Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? qu'est ce qu'elle voit « Katherine demanda en regardant Aria comme si c'était une folle .

« Je vois les connexions « Aria répondît sans regarder Katherine toujours préoccupé par Damon et Bonnie .

« Quel connexions «

« Les liens entre les individus, on est tous relié à des individus et Aria vois chaque fils qui relie un individu à un autre » Elijah répondît à la place de sa sœur

« Comment ça voit ? » Katherine demanda perturbé

« Je vois des fils accrochaient à vos poignet ,et par exemple tu as un fil qui te relie à eux et sa couleur est violette « Aria disait en montrant Damon et Stefan du doigt . Katherine la regarda perdu

« Donc quoi tu peux voir par quel sentiment les gens sont liés »

« Non, rassure toi, je sais seulement que c'est fort , ça peut être de la haine n'importe quoi , lorsque c'est blanc cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas vraiment de lien « Aria répondît

« Pourquoi le leur est rouge ? » Katherine demanda en parlant de Bonnie et Damon

« Je ne sais pas ,mais c'est magnifique et le plus étrange c'est que contrairement attaché à leur poignet, leur fil est enroulé autour de leur cœur « Aria répondît, elle regarda Lester qui était encore en train de se nourrir.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux ça ? » Lester leva subitement sa tête et s'essuya la bouche puis regarda sa sœur

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai jamais vu un lien aussi fort , je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ,mais j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas possible de leur briser le lien. Tu peux essayer lui tout comme elle , je ne.. « Aria n'eut pas le temps de finir. Lester l'interrompît et se leva pour se diriger vers elle .

« Rien n'est impossible « Il répondît

« Lester à essayé d'affaiblir la sorcière physiquement avec son sang ,mais ce n'est pas assez, il faut l'affaiblir moralement, psychologiquement pour qu'elle le laisse entrer dans sa tête « Alexandra interrompît les regards entre Aria et Lester qui n'avaient pas l'air du même avis .

« Pourquoi sont-ils là alors ? » Katherine demanda en parlant de Stefan, Elena , et Caroline

« Parce qu'ils sont leur faiblesse, à elle « Lester disait en pointant Caroline et Elena du doigt

« et à lui « Lester disait en montrant Stefan en ce qui concerne Damon

« Tu veux affaiblir Bonnie ou Damon ? » Elijah demanda perturbé à son tour

« Les deux, si comme Aria le dit leur lien est si puissant, il faut que les deux m'aident à le briser «

« Pourquoi c'est si important de briser ce lien, qu'est ce qu'il l'apporte « Katherine demanda perdu par tous ça . Ils furent tous interrompu par Damon qui commença à se réveiller. Damon se sentait horriblement mal , il avait une horrible migraine et il se sentait vidé . Au début , il voyait flou mais petit à petit il retrouva sa vue et vît un tubes lui traversé le bras et du sang le parcourir.

« Qu'est ce « il ne termina pas sa phrase tellement il était vidé et crevé , il n'arrivait plus à prononcer des mots claire et distinct ,tout était embrouillé . Il allait enlever son tube ,mais il se rendît compte qu'il était attaché . Il regarda ensuite en face de lui et vît Bonnie qui était dans le même état que lui . Elle avait les yeux fermés et du sang traversé son tube implantait dans sa peau .

« Bonnie « Il l'appela mais celle-ci était toujours dans son coma

« Bonnie « il entendît Elena et Caroline sur le côté qui se réveillèrent à leur tour vidé .

« Damon « Caroline disait en regardant Damon. Elena regarda Stefan et vît que celui-ci ne se réveillait toujours pas

« Stefan « Elena l'appela mais il ne réagissait pas . Bonnie commença à son tour à se réveiller intrigué .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Bonnie demanda perdu en voyant le tube traversé son bras et qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Réveillé ? c'est bon « Elijah disait . Seul Stefan n'était toujours pas réveillé , il avait la tête penché en avant les yeux fermés.

« Elijah ,qu'est ce « Elena n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase tellement , elle se sentait vidé . Ils regardèrent tous Elijah , Katherine , Aria et Alexandra puis Lester perdu .

« Éviter de parler ,vous avez tous du sang en moi donc éviter , ça risque de vous tuer plus facilement « Lester disait en se mettant à côté de Elijah .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Lester ? » Damon demanda essayant de rester éveillé . Lester s'accroupît à côté de Damon et le regarda .

« Je dois briser le lien entre vous et comme ça n'a pas marcher une fois j'utilise la manière forte « Lester disait ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« De quoi tu parles? » Bonnie demanda, Lester tourna son visage vers elle et la regarda

« Visiblement, le cerveau humain est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais . Donc comme mon sang n'a pas altéré assez tes pouvoirs de sorcière , ce n'est pas physiquement que je dois vous atteindre mais psychologiquement « Il déclara

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai pris les personne pour qui tu serais prêt à tout Bonnie « Lester disait en se levant et en s'approchant de Caroline et Elena

« Et toi Damon j'ai pris la personne pour qui tu serais prêt à tout « Lester continua en mettant sa main sur l'épaule à Stefan .

« Il n'a pas l'air de supporter le sang « Lester disait en regardant Stefan qui avait la tête penché en avant .

« Stefan « Elena l'appela mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas , c'était le seul parmi la bande qui avait du mal à supporter .

« Vous avez besoin d'être choqué , sous un bon électro choque pour que mon hypnose marche. La science est devenu vraiment mystérieuse , elle peut aidé le surnaturel et dire que plein de gens croyaient que la science et le surnaturel n'allaient pas ensemble »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Bonnie demanda perdu par tous ça.

« C'est entre ma sœur et moi « Lester répondît ne voulant pas trop leur en dire.

« Je penses qu'on est un peu impliqué quand même « Damon répondît en souriant. Lester se tourna et le regarda

« Vous êtes des dommages collatéraux, dans tous combat il doit y en avoir « Lester répondît sérieusement. Damon et Bonnie se mirent à rire en même temps ce qui surpris tout le monde dans la pièce. Lester regarda les deux sans rien dire.

« Tu vas échouer, comme tu as échoué avec Luciana « Damon déclara avec un sourire.

« Vas y « Il cria et subitement les rideaux se mirent à s'ouvrir. Caroline, Elena et Damon commencèrent à crier le martyr sentant le soleil sur leur peau. Bonnie sursauta et vît qu'ils n'avaient plus leur bague. Seul Stefan avait toujours sa bague. Elle vît le visage de Elena, Damon et Caroline devenir rouge et des plaques apparaître. Elle gigota pour essayer de se libérer mais elle n'avait plus de force .

« Arrêtez « Bonnie cria. Damon, Elena et Caroline étaient en train de hurler le martyr.

« Je vous dis d'arrêter « Bonnie hurla et subitement les rideaux se refermèrent tout seul ce qui surpris tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Elle a encore des forces pour utiliser ces pouvoirs « Elijah disait en buvant son verre . Lester regarda Bonnie et s'approcha d'elle .Il la prît par le menton et regarda ces yeux , elle était trop faible mais avait réussi à utiliser ces pouvoirs .

« Tu te fatigue « Il répondît puis se retourna vers les autres

« Ouvrez « Il cria, les rideaux se levèrent et Damon , Caroline et Elena crièrent encore de douleur . Bonnie essayait de crier ,mais Lester mît sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Katherine regarda Damon, Elena, Caroline criaient , et regarda Bonnie qui essayaient de crier sans y arriver . Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla sans rien dire . Elle sortît et se dirigea vers le porche. Elijah suivît Katherine sur le porche et vît celle-ci s'asseoir sur le banc.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir « Katherine disait avec un léger sourire

« Qu'est ce que tu viens vraiment faire ici Katherine « Elijah demanda les mains dans les poches en se mettant debout face à elle .

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as trouvé et m'a forcé à rester avec toi « Katherine répondît

« Mais quelque chose cloche , tu manigance forcément quelque chose «

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu es Katherine Petrova , tu as toujours un plan de secours et même quant tu es dans une situation délicate , tu sais l'utiliser à ton avantage «

« Merci je le prends pour un compliment « Elle répondît , les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment .

« Tu aurais pu partir depuis longtemps tu le sais pertinemment « Elijah déclara

« Je sais et alors peut être que j'ai d'autre plan que les vôtre , qu'est ce que ça changerais ? « Elijah la regarda et s'assît à côté d'elle .

« J'espère seulement que tes plans ne vont pas à l'encontre de ceux de mon frère «

« Et si c'était le cas ? » Elle demanda en le regardant intensément.

« Je devrais te tuer , ce n'est pas un problème pour moi . Tu tiens au frère Salvatore la preuve tu ne supporte pas de les voir comme ça ,mais je ne suis pas aussi sensible que toi «

« La famille avant tout hein « Katherine répondît avec un sourire

« La famille avant tout « Elijah répondît , les deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire .

« Il semblerait que cela va mal se finir alors « Katherine répondît en se levant . Elijah lui prît le poignet avant qu'elle parte .

« Fais attention Katherine , ne joue pas avec le feu «

« Désolé mais j'adore le feu « Katherine répondît et s'en alla laissant Elijah sur le banc . Il se leva et regarda Katherine marchait au loin sans rien dire.

Les rideaux se refermèrent et Elena , Caroline et Damon reprirent leur souffle . Elena sentait ses larmes montaient tellement la douleur de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau était horrible . Elle avait pas envie de verser des larmes , mais c'était plus fort qu'elle . Lester enleva sa main de la bouche à Bonnie et celle-ci regarda Damon qui essayait de reprendre son souffle . Les veines sur son visages étaient en train de surgir , il était crevé et affamé , le sang de Lester était en train de le détruire de l'intérieur c'était horrible . Il n'avait pas dormi de la soirée , et là il était encore plus vidé , honnêtement son mental était au plus bas malgré la volonté de se battre . Il leva la tête et regarda Bonnie qui le regardait sous le choque .

« Je vais bien « Damon murmura à Bonnie , elle le regarda puis regarda Caroline et Elena horrifié voyant l'état de ses amis . Elle ne savait pas quoi dire , elle ne pouvait rien faire et c'était horrible pour elle . Elle essayait d'utiliser ces pouvoirs encore une fois mais le sang de Lester les avait paralysé . Caroline se mît à rire subitement la tête penché en avant ce qui intrigua Lester , Alexandra et Aria qui la regardèrent .

« donc c'est ça votre plan » Caroline disait subitement en rigolant.

« Vous allez nous torturé jusqu'à que Bonnie n'en peuvent plus et comment vous aller le savoir « Caroline demanda . Lester se mît face à Bonnie et plongea ces yeux vert dans les siens .

« Va t'en maintenant « Il ordonna en hypnotisant Bonnie , il la regarda et Bonnie lui cracha à la gueule .

« Tu as échoué je crois « Bonnie répondît , Caroline se mît encore plus à rire .

« C'est une blague , c'est pas possible , j'ai jamais vu un plan aussi pourrie « Caroline disait , Elena à son tour se mît à rire n'en revenant pas . Ils sentirent subitement le soleil leur cramait la peau .

« Ce n'est pas assez « Aria déclara en regardant tout le monde . Damon ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière , il bougeait dans tous les sens mais les liens étaient trop fort pour être brisés.

« Arrêtez « Bonnie hurla ne supportant pas de voir ces amis dans cette état . Elle tourna son visage et regarda Stefan intrigué lorsqu'elle vît que celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé . Il était sûrement trop faible.

« Arrêtez putain « Bonnie hurla tout en se débattant mais rien n'y faisait . Damon regarda le plafond sous le choque ,il sentait ces yeux brulaient , il ferma les yeux mais ces paupières étaient en train de cramé à la lumière du soleil .

« Ferme les yeux Bonnie » Damon cria en regardant le plafond sans regarder Bonnie . Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait sûrement de ne rien pouvoir faire . Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle était une sorcière et elle n'arrivait pas à aider ces amis qui avaient besoin d'elle .

« On va continuer des heures, jusqu'à que votre psychisme se relâche « Alexandre disait .

« Ferme tes yeux « Damon hurla mais Bonnie ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Les rideaux se refermèrent encore pendant un moment.

« Ferme tes yeux Bonnie « Elena cria cette fois-ci, Bonnie les regarda choqué, Elena hocha la tête.

« ca va allé « Elena continua à Bonnie, les rideaux se ré ouvrèrent et cette fois-ci , Elena , Damon et Caroline s'empêchèrent de crier mais c'était trop dure . Bonnie les regarda et les entendait gémir de douleur

« Ferme tes putains de yeux « Caroline hurla en souffrant le martyr. Bonnie ferma les yeux ce qui agaça Lester . Les rideaux se refermèrent et Lester regarda Damon.

« Changeons de partenaire « Lester disait en s'approchant de Damon, il s'accroupît à côté de lui.

« A elle « Il disait puis Bonnie commença à convulser sentant des choque électrique la parcourir .Damon allait se débattre mais c'était dure.

« Arrête ça « Damon cria mais Lester ne disait plus rien et continua. Bonnie convulsa violemment. Elena et Caroline la regardèrent sous le choque .

« Arrêtez « Les filles crièrent en même temps mais personne ne les écoutait. Damon regarda Bonnie sous le choque .

« Arrêtez « Il cria à son tour mais Lester le regarda

« Je ne peux pas « Damon tourna sa tête vers Lester et lui lança un regards violent ce qui surpris Aria et Alexandra car Damon avait l'air dangereux en ce moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? me tuer « Lester disait en regardant les yeux bleu de Damon avec ces yeux vert .

« Je vais d'empoigner le cœur et le serrer jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que ton sang sur mes mains « Damon disait la mâchoire rétractait en colère . Lester ne répondît rien et resta impassible à la menace de Damon.

« Je n'ai plus de cœur « Lester répondît seulement. Damon le regarda écœuré

« Elle aurait honte de ce que tu es devenu « Il déclara en parlant de Luciana . Lester s'éloigna de Damon et le regarda

« Nous somme pareil, ne me dit pas que tu ne chercherais pas la vengeance « Lester disait et Damon ne répondît rien, il essayait de reprendre son souffle .

« Réponds moi « Lester disait à Damon mais celui ne répondît rien . Bonnie arrêta de convulser et Lester regarda Damon attendant une réponse mais Damon ne répondît rien. Lester s'approcha donc de Bonnie qui essayait de reprendre son souffle après le choque . Damon vît Lester s'approchait du cou de Bonnie

« T'approche pas d'elle « Il cria avec un regard menaçant. Aria fronça tout d'un coup les sourcilles intrigué.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Alexandra demanda intrigué à Aria lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci être soucieuse .

« Le fil , il n'est plus aussi rouge « Aria répondît

« C'est bien n'est ce pas ? »

« Non , Lester n'a pas eu besoin d'utiliser l'hypnose , c'est étrange « Aria répondît seulement en regardant Damon bizarrement . Lester sortît ses canines et mordît dans le cou de Bonnie qui gémît de douleur . Damon sortît ces veines en colère et essayait de se débattre

« Arrête ça maintenant « Il cria , Elena et Caroline ne dirent rien trop surprise . Lester se nourri longtemps de Bonnie et plus il se nourrissait plus ils entendaient tous le cœur de Bonnie battre de moins en moins fort .

« Arrête je t'en supplie « Caroline cria subitement effrayé à l'idée de ne plus entendre le cœur de Bonnie . Lester continua un moment et relâcha le cou de Bonnie . Il essuya sa bouche et tout le monde le regardèrent surpris

« Je vais te tuer « Damon cria en regardant Lester droit dans les yeux .

« Tu vois , vengeance , c'est de ça que je te parle « Lester disait en essuyant sa bouche. Il regarda ensuite Bonnie.

« Elle risque de mourir si vous continuez à résister « Lester disait sans aucune expression . Damon regarda choqué Bonnie .

« On comprends rien à ce que vous voulez , on ne sait même pas comment vous voulez qu'on brise le lien , c'est hors de notre contrôle « Damon cria en serrant les dents .

« Bonnie réveille toi « Damon l'appela , mais il entendait son cœur qui ne battait plus . Il ne pouvait pas ne plus l'entendre , il fallait faire quelque chose . Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose .

« Soigne là « Damon disait en regardant Lester

« Je ne peux pas , mon sang nous empêche de la soigner « Lester disait

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Elena disait sous le choque larme au yeux . Damon pencha sa tête en avant et essaya de se débattre pour sortir .

« Bonnie réveille toi « Damon cria de toute ces forces . Aria commença à ouvrir la bouche surprise lorsqu'elle vît le fil qui relié Damon et Bonnie .

« Quelque chose cloche « Aria disait intrigué

« Quoi ? » Alexandra demanda

« Il deviens noire , j'ai jamais vu un fil qui deviens noire « Les deux filles levèrent subitement la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent Bonnie ouvrir les yeux et gémir de douleur . Damon leva sa tête et regarda Bonnie

« Tu vas bien « Il demanda

« Je crois « Bonnie répondît ce qui intrigua Lester . Lester s'approcha d'elle et regarda son cou intrigué .

« ça a guéri » Il déclara surpris en touchant le cou de Bonnie. Aria regarda Damon perdu lorsqu'elle comprît qu'il avait soigné Bonnie en lui transmettant son énergie . Elle regarda Lester qui la regarda perdu à son tour.

* * *

><p>Matt , Tyler et Sean entrèrent à Mystic Fall lorsqu'ils eurent fini de prendre les affaires pour sa mère hors de la ville .<p>

Tyler sortît de la voiture de Matt avec Sean et les deux se dirigèrent vers la maison après avoir salué Matt .

« En faite encore merci de m'héberger « Sean disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« C'est rien , ma maison est assez grande pour t'accueillir «

« Tyler « Ils entendirent subitement , Sean et Tyler se retournèrent et virent Elena .

« Elena ? » Tyler disait intrigué , Sean regarda Elena sous le choque et se dirigea vers elle .

« Ouaw toujours aussi canon « Sean disait en souriant , il s'approcha de plus près d'elle et l'enlaça ce qui surpris Katherine qui le serra contre elle sans rien dire . Tyler la regarda et comprît qu'elle n'était pas Elena , qu'est ce que Katherine faisait ici se demandait-il , cela devait faire des mois qu'ils n'avaient tous ,pas eu de nouvelle d'elle . Elle était un danger pour tout le monde.

« Comment tu va ? alors comme ça tu va te marier avec Stefan c'est ça « Sean disait espérant ne pas s'être trompé de nom. Katherine allait lui répondre ,mais Tyler s'interposa entre eux .

« Sean ,tu peux nous laisser deux seconde « Tyler disait à celui-ci ce qui le surpris .

« Quoi ? , tu rigoles ça fait des années que j'ai pas vu Elena « Sean disait en regardant Elena de haut en bas . Katherine souriait sans rien dire .

« Je sais ,mais c'est important , je te le dirais après « Tyler déclara , Sean regarda les deux perdu

« Ok ravi de te revoir quand même « Sean disait puis s'en alla déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Elena . Tyler attendît que Sean entre dans la maison et regarda Katherine .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Tyler disait agressif

« On se connaît pas ,donc vouvoie moi « Katherine répondît en jouant avec sa mèche de cheveux . Tyler la regarda sans rien dire de plus et aller se retourner pour partir mais Katherine lui prît le bras .

« Ok , je suis venu te dire que tes amis sont en train de se faire torturer pas des originelles vraiment en colère « Katherine disait en souriant ce qui intrigua Tyler

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles «

« Oh tu n'es pas au courant, je te propose que je t'explique sur le chemin qui mène à la case je sauve mes amis » Katherine disait en entrant dans sa voiture . Tyler resta à sa place ne sachant pas si c'était un piège ou pas . Katherine n'était pas une personne de confiance tout le monde le savait.

« Tu veux sauver tes amis ou pas « Katherine disait , Tyler monta de suite dans la voiture

« J'espère que c'est vrai « Tyler disait, Katherine mît le turbo et emmena Tyler avec elle. Ils arrivèrent discrètement dans la forêt tout près de la maison . Katherine s'était mît loin de la maison exprès .

« Pourquoi tu nous aides ? » Tyler demanda encore sous le choque que les originelles soient en vie et en soient après eux .

« Je m'aides , j'y gagne quelque chose en échange «

« T'y gagne quoi ? »

« C'est un secret , bon je voudrais bien discuter avec toi ,mais je crois que tu as plus important à faire « Katherine disait puis s'en alla laissant Tyler seul dans la voiture . Tyler sortît de la voiture qui était dans la forêt et regarda la maison au loin .

« Ils sont 4 « Tyler disait à Soul qui était à côté de lui .

« C'est impossible «

« Je sais j'ai appelé du renfort « Tyler continua lorsqu'il vît une voiture arrivé à côté d'eux.

« On est là « Liz et Alaric sortirent de la voiture ensemble avec des armes à la main. Ils tenaient tous deux un fusil rempli de balle d'argent .

« Combien ils sont ? » Alaric demanda à Tyler

« Il y à 3 vampire originelle et un simple vampire mais très vielle donc très forte «

« On a pas plan quoi ? »

« On fonce « Liz disait au deux gars

« Tiens « Alaric disait en donnant des vêtements à Tyler

« Merci « Liz et Alaric commencèrent à partir pour laisser Tyler seul dans la forêt .

« Soul , prends ta forme humaine « Tyler ordonna

« Quoi ? pourquoi , » Soul demanda perturbé

« On a pas besoin d'un Loup Garou maintenant , d'une main en plus » Il répondît sèchement .

« Tiens des vêtements « Tyler termina , Soul le regarda et savait que Tyler ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision .

Elijah entra dans la salle et vît Bonnie en train de crier . Il regarda surpris Lester mordre le cou de Bonnie et Damon criait . Lester arrêta et vît la blessure de Bonnie se refermer encore une fois . Il regarda ensuite Damon et les rideaux se ré ouvrèrent . Damon, Caroline et Elena se mirent à crier encore une fois .

« Arrêtez « Bonnie disait , Lester n'arrêtait pas de la mordre , il n'arrivait pas à croire que leur lien soit si fort que Damon puisse arriver à donner son énergie à Bonnie . Quelque chose clochait avec eux . Aria vît le fil ce noircir de plus en plus et s'approcha enfin.

« Arrête Lester « Elle disait subitement , les rideaux se fermèrent et les trois soufflèrent n'en pouvant plus . Ils en pouvaient plus , Caroline commençait à verser des larmes fatigués .

Lester regard Aria se mettre devant Damon et lui prendre le visage .

Aria leva son menton et vît la colère de Damon sur son visage.

« Je vais vous arracher le cœur à chacun de tes frères, morceau par morceau » Damon disait les dents serrés à Aria, elle recula lorsqu'elle crut voir un brouillard noire parcourir les yeux de Damon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elijah demanda en voyant le visage surpris de Aria, elle se retourna vers Lester et allait lui parler mais elle sentît subitement con cœur être empoigné par quelque chose. Damon se leva et regarda Lester en face de lui. Elijah utilisa sa vitesse rapide et libéra Aria de l'emprise de Damon. Damon atterri à terre et Elijah allait l'attaquer ,mais il se retrouva projeter contre la vitre. Tout les vampires regardèrent la personne qui avait fait ça .

« Je hais les vampires dans votre genre « Soul déclara avec un long manteau en coton qui cachait sa nudité . Il avait toujours ces yeux vert , jaune pétant et les cheveux très noir en arrière et en pique. Damon se releva fatigué. Les rideaux se ré ouvrèrent et Elena , Lui , Caroline commencèrent à hurler . Damon était au sol en train de hurler . Liz , Alaric arrivèrent arme à la main et pointèrent les vampires qui rigolèrent en voyant leur arme . Lester allait se diriger vers eux mais Soul se mît en face de lui devant Liz et Alaric. Il prît l'arme de Liz et tira en plein sur Lester qui se retrouva projeter contre la fenêtre. Tyler entra discrètement et libéra tout le monde tout en leur passant leur bague que Katherine lui avait donné . Elijah , Alexandra allaient attaquer Soul mais Aria leur cria d'arrêter

« Arrêtez ça « Aria cria subitement , Lester se leva et essuya sa veste . Il leva la tête et vît subitement Damon en face de lui .

« je vais te tuer maintenant « Damon cria et plaqua Lester au sol . Il lui donna des coups et encore des coups sans s'arrêter . Alexandra se mît derrière lui et essaya de le prendre pour le dégager de Lester . Quelque chose clochait avec Damon et tout le monde pouvait le voir surtout Lester qui se prenait ses coups . Damon avait toute son énergie alors qu'il y avait à peine une minute , il était épuisé. Il était censé tenir à peine debout même serrer son poing était censé être impossible. . Bonnie , Elena et Caroline n'arrivaient même pas à faire un mouvement à cause du sang qui leur parcourait les veines au contraire de Damon . Alexandra projeta Damon au loin et Lester resta à touché son visage choqué par l'énergie de Damon. Il se leva et allait l'attaquer mais Aria stoppa tout le monde .

« Arrêtez « Aria cria , en attendant Liz Forbes aida Caroline à se lever , Caroline mît les bras autour du coup de sa mère en gémissant. Liz n'aimait pas voir Caroline aussi faible. Caroline n'en pouvait plus trop fatigué . Alaric s'occupa de prendre Elena en la soulevant .

« Ca va ? » Il demanda en regardant Elena

« Non « Elena disait en pleurant . Tyler aida quand à lui Bonnie. Damon et Lester se regardèrent comme des chiens enragés . Aria , regarda Soul en face d'elle .

« Tu n'es lié à personne qui es tu ? » Aria disait perturbé par Soul

« Je propose qu'on arrête cette petite séance de torture ou sinon je vous tue tous « Soul répondit agacé en voyant Bonnie , Caroline et Elena , Stefan aussi crevé . Alaric , Tyler et Liz passèrent avec les filles derrière et s'en allèrent laissant Stefan qui était toujours sur le chaise , Soul face à Aria , et Damon à côté de Soul . Damon regarda Stefan et se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider .

« Hé Stefan ca va » Damon demanda inquiet lorsqu'il se rendît compte que Stefan ne s'était jamais réveillé depuis tout à l'heure .

« On vous laisse « Aria disait à Soul ,

« Vous avez déclaré la guerre , vous allez l'obtenir « Soul répondît ce qui fît sourire Aria .

« Tu as toujours l'habitude de faire des menaces en l'air « Aria disait en souriant à Soul . Elle toucha son torse mais Soul resta impassible .

« Ce n'est pas une menace mais un avertissement « Soul répondît. Stefan leva sa tête vers Damon.

« Je ne me sens pas bien « Damon enleva les tubes dans la peau de Stefan et l'aida à marcher. Soul regarda Aria de haut en bas sans rien dire puis aida Damon à porter Stefan . Les trois sortirent de la maison comme si de rien n'était .

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire sœur « Elijah demanda , Aria se retourna vers tout le monde

« Qu'est ce qui ta pris Aria ? » Lester continua en essuyant sa bouche

« Le lien est devenu noire , tu as réussi , il va se détruire tout seul «

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose cloche avec ce vampire , tu as vu que ton poison ne lui as rien fait . Il y a quelque chose qu'on a raté « Aria disait ce qui intrigua Lester qui la regarda perdu.

Liz et Alaric posèrent Elena et Caroline dans la voiture . Elles étaient fiévreuse , elles avaient besoin d'être soigné par de la verveine sinon elles allaient mourir . Elles étaient vidé et des larmes coulaient sans qu'elles sachent vraiment pourquoi .

« Je te ramène chez ton père « Tyler disait en portant Bonnie.

« Non , je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état , il doit pas savoir « Bonnie disait , Tyler la regarda et hocha la tête

« Au manoir alors « Il posa Bonnie à l'arrière de la voiture que Katherine conduisait , elle avait laissé les clés de voiture autant qu'il en profite . Damon et Stefan les suivirent et Damon posa Stefan à côté de Bonnie . Il se tourna et vît la maison au loin , il aperçût cette fille ,Aria qui le regardait et le saluait en souriant ce qui l'intrigua . Il monta à l'avant à côté de Tyler qui conduisait.

« Ca va toi ? » Tyler demanda

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils on injecté son sang à toi aussi et tu as l'air normal » Tyler répondît ce qui intrigua Damon qui se regardait pendant un moment perdu à son tour. Tyler avait raison, ce n'était pas normal, il se sentait mal et subitement il avait retrouvé sa force .

« Conduis « Damon disait seulement à Tyler qui conduit en vitesse.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au manoir en vitesse. Tyler s'était arrêté chez lui et Damon avait prit le relais . Il porta d'abord Bonnie et la posa sur son lit à l'étage . Il porta ensuite Stefan qui était toujours aussi faible . Il était inquiet pour lui lorsqu'il voyait qu'il était toujours inconscient. Toute la journée , il avait été inconscient , c'était sûrement parce qu'il était trop faible à cause du sang d'animaux pour supporter le poison . Damon posa délicatement Stefan sur son lit. Il descendît ensuite en vitesse les escaliers pour préparer de la verveine et détruire le poison de leurs sang. Encore pour Bonnie ce n'était pas bien grave ,mais Stefan pouvait mourir avec ce poison en lui , surtout avec la quantité qu'il avait reçu . Il monta avec un plateau dans la chambre à Stefan qui en avait le plus besoin . Il l'aida minutieusement à boire. Stefan était trop faible pour le boire tout seul. Stefan cria tout en buvant en sentant la verveine lui brûlait tout le corps . Il cria , tout l'intérieur de son corps était en train de brulé . Après un long moment , il se calma et reprît une respiration normal et stable ce qui soulagea Damon. Damon ouvra sespaupières pour vérifier que tout le sang avec disparu , les paupières de Stefan était redevenu claire et la fièvre était descendu . Il s'assît soulagé et regarda Stefan.<p>

« Tu vas bien « Il disait en soufflant. Il mît sa tête dans sa main et souffla . Il était fatigué par la journée qu'il venait d'avoir . Pourtant hier tout allait bien et là tout était en train de dériver en quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas . Il posa sa main sur le front à Stefan

_«_ Ne me refais plus une peur pareil _«_ Il chuchota à son frère . Il regarda Stefan un long moment et se sentît subitement mal . Il se sentait mal parce que son frère était censé stressé à préparer son discours pour le mariage comme il le faisait la veille au lieu d'être allongé ici . Là maintenant , il ne se sentait pas du tout bien tout comme Elena , Stefan , Caroline et Bonnie , personne ne devait se sentir bien après la journée horrible qu'ils venaient tous de passer . Damon toucha le front de Stefan encore inquiet pour lui au cas où la verveine n'aurait pas fait effet .

_«_ C'est bon Damon , il va bien , tout va bien _«_ Damon disait à lui même . Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers sa chambre . Il resta un moment devant sa chambre figé et souffla fatigué. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et entra . Lorsqu'il entra , il vît Bonnie assis sur le bord du lit en train de regarder le sol . Elle ne remarqua pas Damon qui était en train de la regarder près de la porte . Il la regarda restant silencieux , il regarda à son tour le sol et vît des larmes coulaient . C'était horrible à dire mais il avait envie de détourner son regard et de partir parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ce soir . Hier , il avait réussi à gérer ,mais là c'était trop , trop même pour lui qui se montrait fort . Bonnie regarda toujours le sol et essuya ces yeux discrètement se disant qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer , pas maintenant , parce que ce n'était pas le moment , si tout le monde craquait comme elle , ce serait le chaos . Heureusement que Damon était là , c'était la seule chose stable parmi ce désordre , et c'était la stabilité qu'elle avait besoin . Pourtant , Damon ne se sentait plus très stable aujourd'hui , tout était chaos dans sa tête. Bonnie réussi à enlever toute ses larmes puis leva enfin la tête et vît Damon près de la porte . Elle fût surprise et ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais Damon ne la laissa pas parler . Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assît à côté .

**Jason Walker : Echo **

_**Bonjour, Bonjour**_  
><em><strong> Y a-t-il quelqu'un la-bas?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que je n'entends aucun bruit<strong>_  
><em><strong> Seul, Seul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne sais pas vraiment où est le monde mais maintenant il me manque<strong>_

« bois ça « Damon disait en lui donnant un bol de verveine . Bonnie bu dans le bol et se sentît subitement beaucoup mieux . Elle n'avait pas trop de dégât, ça allé .

« A toi « Elle disait en donnant le bol à Damon qui la regarda troublé

« Je vais bien « Il répondît

« Tu as aussi son sang , boit le ,même si tu va bien « Bonnie disait , Damon bu dans le bol suivant les ordres de Bonnie. Il gémît légèrement de douleur en sentant tout ces organes brulaient. Il reprît son souffle après avoir bu et posa ensuite le bol sur le meuble à côté du lit.

« Stefan va bien ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Damon inquiète .

« Oui , il dort « Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Damon toucha le cou de Bonnie

« Ca va toi ? » Il demanda , elle toucha à son tour son cou

« Physiquement oui ,mais je crois qu'ils ont réussi à briser mon moral « Bonnie avoua ayant du mal à respirer . Elle sentait les larmes coulaient toute seule sans qu'elle le veuille. Damon la regarda sans rien dire , il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose parce qu'on son moral était au plus bas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient tous passé une soirée et une journée horrible. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude de ce genre de soirée et là le retour à la "normal" était un peu brutal et dure à encaisser . Bonnie regarda Damon et vît que celui-ci était aussi perdu qu'elle, aussi paumé qu'elle . Elle vît Damon et se rendît compte qu'il avait plus besoin d'être rassuré qu'elle.

« Je reviens je vais ranger ça ok « Damon disait en prenant le bol sur la commode. Il sortît de la chambre laissant Bonnie seul.

« Damon « elle l'appela mais il était déjà parti . Elle regarda la porte un moment puis se leva pour rejoindre Damon ,mais celui-ci n'était pas en bas . Elle se doutait de l'endroit où il était. Lorsque la pression était trop grande , il allait en hauteur . Elle monta et le rejoignît sur le toit . Lorsqu'elle arriva , elle vît Damon par terre dos posé contre le mur , il avait la tête penché en arrière et regardait le ciel.

« Ca va toi ? » Bonnie demanda restant à distance de lui . Il ne détacha pas son regard du ciel

« Je veux être seul maintenant « Il répondît seulement . Elle regarda Damon un long moment

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit , ce n'est pas bien d'être seul dans un moment pareil » Bonnie disait en souriant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui paraissait encore une fois triste ce soir .

« Un moment pareil, tu trouves que c'est un moment ordinaire , je crois qu'on est les seule sur cette terre à vivre un moment pareil , qui peut comprendre «

« Moi « Bonnie répondît . Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Tu ne veux pas être là « Damon répondît

« Quoi ? » Elle déclara perdu en s'approchant de lui

« Je suis ton copain , je suis censé te dire que demain ça ira mieux , comme je l'ai fais hier ,mais en fait je t'ai menti . Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et je t'ai menti parce qu' en réalité j'en sais rien et pire encore , je pense que demain sera pire qu'aujourd'hui , bien pire qu'aujourd'hui « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie qui était debout à distance .

« C''est le Damon des mauvais jours « Bonnie répondît le prenant à la rigolade pour essayer de le faire sourire .

« J'arrive plus à croire en rien même en nous « Il avoua en regardant en face de lui ce qui attrista Bonnie .

« Et surtout en moi « Il continua

« Ils ont réussi à mettre ton moral à zéro « Bonnie disait et s'assît par terre face à Damon les jambes croisés.

« J'ai détesté Klaus Bonnie , j'ai détesté Angel et j'ai détesté ta magie «

« Je sais « Bonnie répondît attristé par Damon car il en pouvait plus , il était fatigué

« Et je déteste Lester , je déteste tout le monde là maintenant «

« Je sais « elle répondît en hochant la tête

« Et je te déteste parce que je t'aime tellement que j'arrive plus à géré ça seul , je suis réduit à être effrayé de tout « Damon avoua en essuyant discrètement sa larme . Bonnie s'approcha de lui en se mettant sur ses genoux et l'enlaça . Il ne répondît pas à son étreinte et se laissa seulement enlacé par Bonnie.

« Je sais « Elle répondît,

« Tu peux relâcher la pression « Bonnie disait en sentant que Damon n'en pouvait plus

« Je suis fatigué , je suis épuisé « Bonnie versa une larme à son tour et se détacha de Damon pour le regarder

« Je te demande pas d'être fort ,je te demanda d'être là c'est tout « Bonnie disait en souriant . Il n'arrivait même plus à sourire en la voyant sourire . Il la regarda sans rien dire , il ne savait pas quoi dire en ce moment .

_«_Et je ne te demande pas de dire quelque chose ou de parler parce que je sais très bien que la discussion, ce n'est pas ton fort _«_ Il se mît subitement à sourire ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie . Elle se mît à sourire et tendît sa main vers lui .

« Viens « elle chuchota . Elle l'aida à se lever et l'emmena avec elle . Damon la suivît jusqu'à la chambre sans rien dire . Il se laissa guidé et souriait lorsqu'il voyait Bonnie devant . Ils devaient tous arrêter de déprimé c'était pas le moment et ils étaient beaucoup trop fort pour se laisser avoir par ces originelles . Si ils avaient réussi une fois , ils pouvaient le refaire . Heureusement que Bonnie était là , heureusement que tout le monde était là malgré tout ça . Bonnie éteignît la lumière de la chambre à Damon et se retourna vers lui

« Et moi je suis là , je serais toujours là « elle disait en regardant le plafond . Damon leva la tête et se mît à sourire en voyant les étoiles sur son plafond .

« Je ne suis pas un romantique Bonnie « Damon disait en regardant le plafond ce qui fît sourire Bonnie .

« Tu en es un « Il baissa la tête et la regarda

_**Je suis sur le bord et je crie mon nom**_  
><em><strong> A plein poumons comme un fou<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quelques fois quand je ferme les yeux, je prétends que je vais bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ce n'est jamais assez<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que mon écho, écho<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est la seule voix qui reviens<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon ombre, ombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est le seul ami que j'ai<strong>_

« Tu en es un , tu m'as quand même montrer les étoiles à Paris , c'était une nuit magique ce soir là . S'en était une alors que Klaus en était après nous « Elle disait , Damon la regarda un long moment

« Tu vois je me souviens de nos moments , je ne me souviens que de ça alors qu'il y avait Klaus , il y a du bon dans tout ça , tu es mon bon « elle continua ce qui fît sourire Damon qui comprît ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Toi aussi, tu le seras aussi dans cette histoire « Il répondît , Bonnie s'approcha de lui en souriant

« Tu vois tu es un romantique « elle disait , ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Bonnie pose ces lèvres sur les siennes . Elle le regarda ensuite et dirigea ces mains vers la chemise blanche de Damon et la déboutonna. Damon l'aida à enlever son haut et Bonnie recula pour s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'installa au dessus d'elle et la regarda

« Ça ne te dérange plus ? « Damon disait en penchant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Elle prît le visage de Damon pour le forcer à la regarder et l'embrassa. Elle se releva tout en l'embrassant et poussa délicatement Damon pour se mettre au dessus de lui .

« Ça me dérange plus « elle marmonna en posant des bisous sur son cou . Elle mît ces cheveux sur le côté et se releva pour embrasser Damon mais resta figé lorsqu'elle vît que Damon s'était endormie.

_«_ Au moins ça c'est clair _«_ Bonnie disait en souriant . Elle se dégagea de Damon et s'allongea à côté de lui en soufflant

_«_ Tu es épuisé je comprends _«_ Elle continua en regardant le plafond. Elle souriait en voyant le plafond .

_«_ Nous allons survivre n'est ce pas _«_ Elle disait en regardant le ciel . Elle se parlait toute seule et espérait que quelqu'un l'écoute et lui réponde , elle espérait que les étoiles sur le plafond lui envoie un signe pour lui dire que tout se passera bien mais rien . Damon se tourna vers elle et mît son bras autour de sa taille . Elle tourna son visage pour le regarder et souriait sans rien dire considérant que c'était la seule réponse qu'elle allait avoir pour ce soir .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecoute, écoute<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je prendrais un soupir si<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est tout ce que tu avais à donner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ce n'est pas le cas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu pourrais venir et me sauver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Essaye de chasser cette folie hors de ma tête<strong>_

Caroline était encore en train de boire de la verveine sur son lit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir de douleur mais elle avait besoin d'effacé toute trace de cette journée quitte à en souffrir . Elle devait effacé , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée aussi horrible et elle ne voulait plus faire face à ce genre de journée ,mais elle savait que c'était utopique de sa part maintenant que les originelles étaient dehors et recherchait je ne sais pas quoi . C'était en lien avec Damon et Bonnie donc avec eux , tout ce qui concernait une personne qu'elle aimait , cela l'impliquait . Elle était toujours en train de boire lorsqu'elle vît Tyler apparaître dans sa chambre avec des dvd à la main.

« Twilight du 1 jusqu'au dernier sortie ça te tente « Tyler disait ce qui fit sourire Caroline . Elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait ça ,mais qu'il essayait de lui faire plaisir .

« J'ai eu beaucoup trop de vampire pour aujourd'hui » Caroline répondît , Tyler fît une grimace

« C'est vrai , j'ai mît le pied dans le plat « Tyler disait en posant les dvd sur la commode

« Pas du tout « Caroline répondît , elle essayait de sourire ,mais c'était dure . Tyler enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea dans le lit à côté de Caroline . Caroline mît sa tête sur son torse

« J'étais censé préparer le mariage de Elena avec Bonnie aujourd'hui « Caroline disait en essuyant ces larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas couler .

« Je sais «

« Ils étaient censé être mort non « Caroline demanda en parlant des originelles

« Oui » Tyler répondît

« C'était censé être derrière nous et maintenant je suis effrayé « Caroline avoua puis se mît à pleurer . Tyler posa un bisou sur sa tête

« C'est fini , rien ne t'arrivera , je t'en fais ma promesse « Tyler disait . Caroline hocha la tête et essuya ces yeux .

« Ne me quitte plus « Elle murmura ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« Jamais « il chuchota avant de poser encore un bisou sur sa tête . Il caressa ses cheveux et celle-ci ferma les yeux sans rien dire de plus . La mère de Caroline entra à ce moment mais referma la porte lorsqu'elle vît que sa fille allait bien maintenant.

* * *

><p>Stefan se leva subitement de son lit affolé et toucha son corps . Il se leva brusquement et se regarda dans le miroir . Il sentît les veines de son visage apparaître et vît ces yeux se transformaient . Il recula du miroir subitement et se regarda les yeux grands ouvert sous le choque .<p>

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Stefan disait en sentant ces canines apparaître . Il toucha ses canines et se mît par terre dos contre son lit .

« Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Il disait en touchant ses canines. Il regarda le sol la tête penché en avant déboussolé et chamboulé. Il resta dans cette position pendant un long moment. Subitement, il leva sa tête et commença à sourire. Il sourît et commença à rigoler puis disparût de la maison en un clignement d'œil.

_**Je suis sur le bord et je crie mon nom**_  
><em><strong> A plein poumons comme un fou<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quelques fois quand je ferme les yeux, je prétends que je vais bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ce n'est jamais assez<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que mon écho, l'écho<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est la seule voix qui reviens<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon ombre, ombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est le seul ami que j'ai<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alaric arriva à son tour avec Elena dans la maison . Il posa Elena sur le canapé, elle mît son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé et tînt sa tête. Elle avait horriblement mal , sa migraine était toujours là et elle se sentait vidé , elle avait l'impression que toute son énergie avait été drainé .<p>

« Je vais te ramener de la verveine « Alaric disait en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Il fallait une grande quantité de verveine pour éliminer le sang de Lester de l'organisme à Elena. Elena regarda le salon en face d'elle et versa une larme. Sa larme était tombé toute seule sans qu'elle s'en rende compte . Elle essuya de suite ne voulant pas pleurer .Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était en train de recommencer, les originelles, tout. Aujourd'hui elle avait prévu de finir les préparatif avec Bonnie et Caroline mais au lieu de ça, elle avait passé toute sa journée avec eux . Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient pris en quelque minute tous ces espoirs, l'espoir de se marier avec lui dans une semaine, l'espoir qu'elle n'aurait plus à avoir à faire à des originelles ,toute avait disparu en une journée . Elena entendît subitement un énorme boum dans la cuisine ce qui l'intrigua.

« Alaric ca va ? » Elena cria, elle voulait se lever mais elle n'arrivait pas. Au moment où elle réussit à se lever , elle vît Katherine debout face à elle qui la poussa pour qu'elle retombe sur le canapé .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Elena n'avait plus de force . Elle n'arrivait même plus à être surprise de voir Katherine. Elle n'arrivait même plus à être surprise par quelque chose maintenant . Katherine s'assît sur la table basse de Elena pour lui faire face .

« Alaric risque de se réveiller dans quelque heures , avec sa foutu bague , »Katherine disait

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Elena demanda en balbutiant. Katherine rigola

« Tu risque de mourir si tu ne bois pas de la verveine, quel ironie du sort non « Elle disait en souriant

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Elena demanda intrigué. Katherine remarqua que le sang de Lester avait bien amoché Elena qui était toute pàle et surtout toute triste . Triste que tout recommence .

« Stefan « elle répondît puis tapota l'épaule de Elena en rigolant

_**Je ne veux pas être abattu**_  
><em><strong> Je veux juste me sentir vivant et<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pouvoir encore voir ton visage<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne veux pas être abattu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux juste me sentir vivant et<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pouvoir encore voir ton visage, encore une fois<strong>_  
><em><strong> Juste mon êcho, mon ombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es mon seul ami<strong>_

« Je rigole, je ne veux simplement pas que le sang de Lester disparaisse de ton organisme donc j'ai jeté la verveine «

« Quoi ? tu as fais quoi « Elena demanda perdu, elle allait se lever mais Katherine la repoussa pour qu'elle tombe sur le canapé

« J'ai une information sur Lester qui pourrait t'intéresser enfin qui m'intéresse « Katherine disait subitement, Elena la regarda un long moment avant de répondre .

« Quoi ? » elle demanda intéressé

« Quelque chose qu'il n'est même pas au courant qu'il a mais que je sais grâce à Emily Bennett « Elena regarda son double en face sans rien dire . Elle hocha la tête .

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Laisse moi finir, j'ai une jolie histoire à te raconter « Elena regarda Katherine perdu . Katherine la regarda et se plongea dans ses souvenirs plongeant Elena avec elle .

_« Tu me trouves comment ? » Katherine demanda à Emily qui l'aida à se préparer_

_« Parfaite pourquoi ? » Celle -ci répondît en regardant Katherine qui s'admirait à travers le miroir ._

_« J'ai rendez vous avec les frères Salvatore «  
><em>

_« Les deux encore ? » Emily Bennett demanda. Katherine se retourna sourire aux lèvres_

_« Je sais ce que tu penses et je m'en contre fiche «  
><em>

_« Si je puis me permettre j'ai remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup d'affinité avec Stefan Salvatore « Emily Bennett répondit en souriant ._

_« C'est vrai , il est touchant comme garçon «_

_« Il vous a donc touché «_

_« Oui , c'est pour ça que j'envisage de le transformé ,mais sans qu'il le sache bien sûre « Katherine disait en chuchotant ._

_« Qui vous dit qu'il aimerait être comme vous «_

_« Il n'aimerait pas être comme moi ,mais vivre avec moi pour l'éternité « Katherine répondît avec un sourire . Emily la regarda pas vraiment convaincu ce qui fît rire Katherine_

_« Crois moi si je pouvais le tester, je le ferais mais c'est impossible « Katherine répondît en se retournant vers le miroir pour s'admirer._

_« Comment ça le tester ? » Emily demanda_

__«_ Tu en poses des questions _«_ Katherine répondît en touchant ses cheveux _

__«_ Je suis curieuse c'est tout _«_  
><em>

_« Je veux dire tester dans le sens , le transformer pendant un temps limité et si ça lui convient , il reste vampire ou sinon il redeviens humain « Katherine répondît en rigolant trouvant cette idée ridicule en réalité. Emily Bennett la regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Katherine se retourna voyant que Emily était en train de réfléchir ._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda intrigué_

_« Non rien «_

_« Va y dit moi ce qu'il y a , je déteste les cachoteries , je te l'ai déjà dit « Elle disait en s'approchant de Emily_

_« C'est rien , seulement un simple mythe qui circule dans le monde de la sorcellerie « Katherine se mît à sourire_

_« Je hais les mythes mais va y raconte moi « Elle répondît en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Emily s'assit à côté d'elle et lui raconta ._

_« Il paraîtrait qu'une sorcière soit un jour tombé amoureux d'un vampire «_

_« C'est impossible « Katherine disait en souriant_

_« Et qu'il lui a demandé de transformer son sang en poison « Emily disait_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« La partie qu'il ignorait et qu'elle lui as caché , c'est que lorsque tu ingères son poison à un vampire et que tu le tue ensuite , il redeviens humains « Emily disait ce qui surpris Katherine_

_« Mais seulement pour les vampires récents « Emily continua_

_« C'est n'importe quoi « Katherine répondît en rigolant . Elle se dirigea vers le miroir ensuite pour s'admirer ._

Elena regarda Katherine les yeux grands ouvert.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » Katherine disait à Elena qui la regarda surprise .

« Lester « Elena répondît , Katherine se mît à sourire

« Je pensais que c'était faux jusqu'à que je rencontre Lester Ileriane «

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Katherine « Elena demanda perturbé par le fait qu'elle lui raconte son histoire .

« Joue pas la fille qui ne comprends pas , je sais que tu comprends « Katherine répondît avec un sourire ce qui fît peur à Elena qui essaya de se lever ,mais Katherine la retiens et s'assît sur les genoux de Elena .

« Non , pas de ça avec moi «

« Pourquoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux tellement de chose Elena » Katherine disait en souriant .

« Fais pas ça « Elena disait larme au yeux

« Ha je vois tu t'es habitué à ta vie de vampire « Elena allait crier mais Katherine prît le coussin à côté et le mît sur son visage. Elle se débattait ce qui fît rire Katherine . Katherine resta des minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de gigoter. Elle enleva ensuite le coussin de la bouche à Elena et le posa sur le côté .

« Dors bien « elle disait en tapotant la joue de Elena. Katherine regarda encore Elena en souriant

« oh mince , j'aurais peut-être dû te dire pourquoi Luciana avec caché ce fait à Lester « Katherine disait en faisant semblant d'être agacé .

_« Mais pourquoi sa femme ne lui as pas dit ? » Katherine disait subitement en se retournant vers Emily qui était toujours assise au bord du lit ._

_« Parce qu'on ne joue pas avec la vie et la mort , ça pourrait énerver les esprits « Emily répondît_

_« Quels esprits ? » Les deux femmes furent interrompît par Damon Salvatore qui toqua à la porte ._

_« Une autre fois peut être « Katherine disait toute contente et s'en alla laissant Emily Bennett seul._

Katherine mît la couvrante sur Elena toujours avec son sourire . Elle caressa la joue à Elena .

« Bon retour à la maison dopplehanger « Elle disait en souriant puis s'en alla laissant Elena endormi sur le canapé .

_**Je suis sur le bord et je crie mon nom**_  
><em><strong> A plein poumons comme un fou<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quelques fois quand je ferme les yeux, je prétends que je vais bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ce n'est jamais assez<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que mon écho, l'écho<strong>_  
><em><strong> oh mon ombre, mon ombre<strong>_

_** Bonjour, Bonjour**_  
><em><strong> Y a-t-il quelqu'un la-bas?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? je sais c'est peut être perturbant l'ambiance des deux premier chapitre par rapport à l'autre histoire !<strong>

**Que pensez vous qu'il se passera ? avec Bamon , Stelena et Forwood !  
><strong>


	3. Liens crées & Liens brisés !

**Hé Salut , voila la suite de mon histoire !**

**Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire aujourd'hui ce qui change de d'habitude lol . A part désolé pour les fautes , j'ai pas eu le courage de relire ce chapitre .  
><strong>

**Merci pour vos commentaires encore une fois !**

**Music utilisé pour la fin : Ed Sheeran : Kiss me ( Damon & Bonnie ) , j'adore ce chanteur lol .**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>La tension dans la voiture était palpable. Ils avaient tous reçu un appel de Alaric concernant Elena . Ils n'avaient pas perdu temps et avaient pris leur voiture.<p>

« Elena calme toi on arrive « Bonnie disait dans la voiture. Elle entendait les pleures de Elena et elle détestait ça. Elle essayait de dire autre chose à Elena ,mais elle n'arrivait pas, rien ne venait . Damon conduisait, il essayait de joindre Stefan, mais il ne savait pas où il était passé. Il était parti voir dans sa chambre, mais Stefan n'était pas là . Ils arrivèrent en vitesse devant chez Elena et au même moment Caroline et Tyler arrivèrent ensemble. Bonnie sortît de la voiture en vitesse et courra dans la maison avec Caroline. Damon sortît de la voiture et rejoignît Tyler sur le porche.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle de Stefan « Tyler disait, il voyait l'inquiétude de Damon et il savait alors que quelque chose n'allait pas .

« Non, je me demande où il a bien pu passer « Damon avoua inquiet

« Peut-être chassé, il devait avoir faim après la journée que vous venez de passer « Damon le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il y avait plus important que Stefan.

« Peut être « Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et virent du sang au sol. Alaric était en train de nettoyer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Alaric ? « Damon demanda perdu, on les avait appelé pour leur dire que c'était important, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé.

« Katherine est venu « Alaric révéla .

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » Tyler demanda intrigué. Alaric n'arrivait pas à parler encore sous le choque de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais Bonnie arriva et prît la parole à sa place .

« Elle a transformé Elena en humaine « Tyler et Damon se retournèrent subitement choqué . Bonnie voyait bien que ce qu'elle avait dit avait sonné comme une bombe.

« C'est impossible « Damon disait pas réellement convaincu. Toute sa vie , on lui avait dit que c'était impossible de changer qui on était . Une fois la machine lancé, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière . Après que Katherine soit morte, il voulait se tuer, mais Stefan l'en a dissuadé en lui disant que leur vie était cool. Il avait pensé peut être une ou deux fois à essayer de redevenir humain, mais on lui avait toujours appris que c'était impossible. Bonnie était aussi paumé que lui , tout était embrouillé .

« Regarde par toi-même « Elle répondît .Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide et entra dans la chambre à Elena. Elle était par terre dos posé contre son lit et Caroline était en train de la consoler. Damon s'approcha de Elena et se mît accroupît devant elle.

« Elena regarde moi « il disait en prenant son menton , elle leva la tête et celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux . Il regarda le poignet de Elena qui était entaillé , elle s'était entaillé le poignet pour vérifier que ce que Katherine avait dit était vrai. Damon sentît le sang à Elena et resta choqué , il ne savait pas quoi dire . C'était impossible , dans tous son existence c'était impossible , on lui avait toujours dit que c'était impossible .

« Comment c'est possible ? » Il demanda ,

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que je garde le sang de Lester en moi. Et elle m'a étouffé , mais elle m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre , comme quoi Lester n'était pas au courant que son sang avait le pouvoir de faire ça » Damon la regarda et vît les larmes de Elena coulaient . Elles coulaient parce qu'elle s'était habitué à sa vie de vampire. Elle s'était faîte à l'idée d'avoir une vie anormale avec Stefan et Katherine lui a reprît ça. Elle lui a prît la vie qu'elle imaginait avec Stefan.

« Où est Stefan ? » Elena demanda larme aux yeux. Damon la regarda sans rien dire lorsque subitement Stefan arriva dans la chambre à Elena en furie.

« Elena ca va ? » Damon et Caroline reculèrent pour laisser place à Stefan. Il se mît à côté de Elena et mît ses bras autour d'elle.

« Rien ne va » Elle répondît en se tournant pour enlacer Stefan. Stefan regarda Damon et Caroline perdu puis leur fît un signe de la tête pour leur dire de partir. Ils s'en allèrent et descendirent pour rejoindre Bonnie, Tyler et Alaric dans la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé « Elena chuchota dans l'oreille à Stefan

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda attristé en voyant l'état d'Elena. Elle se dégagea de lui et le regarda

« Tout est en train de partir en vrille « Elle répondît

« Non non écoute « Stefan disait en prenant le visage de Elena

« Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera , on survivra comme on l'a toujours fait « il disait mais Elena n'arrivait plus à croire à ces mots .

« Je suis humaine Stefan , je m'étais faîte à l'idée de me marier avec toi et de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi mais main » elle s'arrêta et essuya ces larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler

« Tu as besoin de repos « Stefan disait sachant pertinemment que Elena était trop sous le choque et qu'elle devait se reposer . Elle avait passé une dure journée et la soirée ne s'était pas arrangé.

« Je vais t'aider « Stefan disait en la soulevant. Elle n'avait plus de force , elle se sentait vidé de l'intérieur . Stefan la posa sur le lit et mît la couette sur elle . Il allait partir mais elle lui prît le bras

« Pars pas » Elle chuchota.

« Je suis sur la banquette, je veille sur toi « Stefan répondît. Elena lâcha sa main et ferma les yeux. Stefan s'assît sur la banquette et la regarda. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces originelles et il se posait des questions à propos de Katherine et de ses intentions.

« Alors ? » Tyler demanda lorsqu'il vît Damon descendre avec Caroline.

« Elle est humaine « Tyler ouvra la bouche de surprise et ne dît plus rien. Il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas.

« Pourquoi Katherine à fait ça ? » Caroline s'assît sur une chaise à côté de Bonnie qui était debout posé contre la table les bras croisés.

« Quelque chose cloche « Damon disait subitement. Ils le regardèrent tous intrigué ,mais Bonnie prît la parole.

« Elle a dit que Lester n'était pas au courant que son sang avait le pouvoir de faire ça « Bonnie continua ,mais les autres ne voyaient pas où elle voulait en venir sauf Damon

« Ce n'est pas Lester derrière tout ça mais seulement elle, elle cherche quelque chose « Damon répondît en regardant Bonnie qui hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Alaric regarda le sang par terre puis il les regarda agacé.

« On s'en fout faut faire quelque chose « Il déclara mais personne ne réagît parce-que personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire .

« Vous écoutez ce qu'on vous dit « Alaric disait n'aimant pas voir tout le monde aussi perdu

« On écoute mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Bonnie disait en montant le ton. Alaric la regarda perdu ne pensant pas qu'elle allait dire ça .

« On est piégé dans cette situation , on peut rien faire parce-que nous ne savons rien , nous n'avons rien « Bonnie disait en serrant ces poings . C'était vrai , ils n'avaient rien , ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Lester s'en prenait à eux , quel était le lien dont il parlait . Il ne savait absolument rien. Alaric la regarda

« Alors cherchez, je ne sais pas mais ne restez pas planté là «

« Et où tu veux qu'on cherche Alaric ? , si tu as la réponse dit le moi , tout ce qu'on peut faire ce soir , c'est dormir et espérer que demain ira mieux « elle répondît. Alaric la regarda hallucinant devant ce qu'elle disait .

« Vous savez quoi , je vais cherché Jeremy au Mystic Grill « Il répondît puis s'en alla . Bonnie se retourna et souffla se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça . Il s'inquiétait pour Elena avant tout .

« Alaric « elle cria mais la porte claqua et il s'en alla en prenant la voiture. Caroline , Tyler et Damon ne dirent rien ,mais ils la regardèrent tous et elle se sentît mal .

« Donc c'est comme ça « Caroline disait à Bonnie surpris par sa réaction

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Caroline

« Tu jettes l'éponge «

« Je ne jette pas l'éponge , mais réfléchis qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant , sonné chez Lester comme si de rien n'était et lui poser des questions . Oui je nous imagine bien prendre le thé ensemble « Bonnie répondît avec de l'ironie . Caroline ouvra les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche surprise par la réaction de Bonnie .

« Ouaw , je ne t'ai rien fait donc calme toi , il n'y a pas que toi qui est sous tension tout le monde l'est ok , je vais rejoindre Stefan et Elena en haut ça vaudra mieux « Caroline répondît jetant un énorme froid dans la pièce . Elle regarda Bonnie et s'en alla agacé .

« J'y vais aussi « Tyler disait , il se retourna pour aller rejoindre Caroline en haut . Il regarda Damon et lui fît les gros yeux perdu par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il s'en alla et Damon se dirigea vers le frigo à Alaric . Il sortît deux bières et en décapsulant une pour Bonnie .

« Tu devrais boire « Il disait seulement puis s'assît sur la chaise en face d'elle . Elle ne discuta pas et bu la bouteille car elle en avait besoin , elle s'était encore emportée pour rien . Elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça dans ses moments là. Elle savait que Alaric et Caroline avaient raison et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Damon la regarda boire d'un coup et bu à son tour . Bonnie ferma les yeux et fît une grimace d'écœurement

« Je sais , je suis allé trop loin « Elle disait en regardant Damon droit dans les yeux .

« ça serait un mensonge si je te disais non mais je comprends tu es sous tension, tu n'es pas la seule. Je pense pas que avec ce qui arrive à Elena c'est le moment de tous nous disputer « Elle se pencha et prît la bouteille à Damon qui était dans sa main pour boire encore .

« Pourquoi tu es toujours celui qui a raison « Bonnie disait agacé en buvant . Damon se pencha vers elle et lui reprît la bouteille

« Tu devrais arrêter «

« en plus c'est dégueulasse « Elle disait avec un léger sourire .

« Qu'est ce qu'on devrais faire selon toi ? » Bonnie disait , elle frissonna à cause de la bière qui avait un arrière goût .

« Une conversation autour d'un bon thé me dit bien « Il répondît en souriant

« Tu rigoles là , après ce qu'ils ont essayé de nous faire . On ne peut pas aller là bas «

« J'ai jamais qu'on y allé tous ensemble, j'irais seul « Il continua. Bonnie le regarda un long moment et se mît à sourire

« Le pire c'est que tu es sérieux « Elle disait

« Il nous faut des réponses et j'espère qu'il me les donnera. SI nous y allons tous les deux c'est trop risqué «

« Tu réalises ce que tu veux faire, tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup « Elle répondît contre cette idée

« Et toi tu ne veux rien faire espérant que demain ira mieux ,mais il est temps de prendre les chose en main. Alaric et Caroline ont raison, on ne peut pas attendre leur prochain mouvement faut anticiper et après on pourra peut-être les battre sur leur propre terrain « Bonnie le regarda un long moment sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison mais elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

« De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis « Elle répondît

« Exacte «

« Qu'est ce que tu feras si il te demande de mettre notre lien en jeu « Bonnie demanda laissant un blanc entre eux.

« On ne sait même pas ce que c'est ce soi disant lien « Damon répondît

« Oui mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois , il a essayé de me faire oublié notre relation et si il faisait pareil avec toi « Elle répliqua laissant un silence entre eux . Damon n'y avait pas du tout pensé . Bonnie le regarda et se leva

« Je me disait bien , tu n'y as pas pensé « elle disait et allait partir mais Damon se leva et la prît par le bras.

« Je sais que tu as peur que ça arrive ,mais fais moi confiance, on ne risque rien «

« Tu es trop confiant, peut-être qu'il arrivera à briser le lien cette fois «

« Si il n'a pas réussi deux fois , je ne pense pas qu'il réussirait là « Il répondît sûre de lui ce qui énerva Bonnie . Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit autant sûre de lui , en réalité , elle détestait le fait qu'il ne soit pas effrayé d'oublier autant qu'elle . Elle était effrayé ,mais Damon avait l'air de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

« Les deux fois d'avant je n'avais pas de doute sur nous « Elle répliqua , c'était plus sa colère qui parlait qu'elle .

« Parce que tu doutes maintenant « Il demanda intrigué.

« Non, mais lorsque je vois l'état de Elena, je me dis que tout ça ne se serait pas passé si j'avais oublié . Pourquoi je n'ai pas oublié, j'aurais dû peut être « Elle avoua ce qui agaça Damon.

« J'irais demain seul , un point c'est tout « Damon déclara fermement agacé par elle .

« Je ne voulais pas di » Elle essayait de se justifier mais il en avait marre

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne voulais pas dire ce soir « Il répondît , elle allait dire quelque chose ,mais Caroline descendît à ce moment.

« Bonnie , tu restes avec moi ce soir , histoire de tenir compagnie à Elena « Bonnie regarda Caroline puis Damon qui s'en alla et sortît de la maison.

« Oui , bien sûre « Elle répondît

« Tu es sûre de ça , tu veux la rencontrer « Tyler chuchota , il étais assis à côté de Stefan et les deux parlaient. Elena s'était endormi donc il s'efforçait de chuchoter

« Je suis sûre, elle m'a laissé son numéro , je vais la contacter ce soir «

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi « Tyler demanda perdu

« Non , garde le pour toi , j'irais seul « Tyler regarda Stefan pas réellement convaincu .

« Ok je le garde pour moi ,mais si il y a un problème , appelle moi et je débarque « Tyler disait en souriant

« Merci » Stefan disait retrouvant un peu son sourire . Tyler mît sa main sur son épaule

« Il n'y a pas de quoi , je te laisse un peu avec elle « Il disait puis commença à se lever pour partir .

_« Aide-moi « _Tyler se retourna subitement vers Stefan

« Tu as dit quoi ? » Il demanda perturbé ,mais Stefan le regarda perdu à son tour

« Je n'ai rien dit « Il répondît , Tyler le regarda un long moment et se retourna subitement lorsqu'il entendît encore cette voix . Il vît le miroir

« Ça va ? » Stefan demanda intrigué par la réaction de Tyler

« Oui oui , ça doit être la fatigue « Il disait en regardant le miroir intrigué . Il aurait parié avoir vu une silhouette passait à travers le miroir ,mais c'était dans sa tête si disait-il .

« Bon je te laisse « Il ferma la porte derrière lui et secoua sa tête

« Tu as besoin de repos toi » Tyler disait à lui-même et descendît les marches.

Les filles avaient décidé de rester ensemble chez Elena .Tyler était rentré chez lui, quant à Stefan et Damon, les deux étaient dans la voiture direction le manoir.

« Où tu étais passé ? Je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler « Damon demanda en conduisant.

« J'ai reçu tes appelles, j'étais parti chassé « Stefan répondît, Damon tourna sa tête vers lui

« Quoi « Stefan demanda en tournant sa tête pour le regarder

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, je m'inquiétais «

« Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je vais mieux avec ce qui vient de se passer « Il répondît parlant du fait que Elena était redevenue humaine.

« Vous avez décidé de faire quoi ? » Damon demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Stefan

« A à propos de ? »

« De votre mariage ? » Damon répondît en regardant la route

« On en a pas encore parlé , on n'en sais rien «

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » Il demanda , Stefan soupira et regarda Damon

« Je ne sais pas , une part de moi veut allez jusqu'au bout mais l'autre me dit que c'est pas le moment , elle est quand même redevenu humaine ce n'est pas rien . On nous a toujours dit que c'était impossible , il me faut des réponses avant . Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? » Stefan demanda en regardant Damon .

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Bonnie ce soir « Damon répondît en soufflant agacé. Il se gara vers le manoir et sortît de la voiture. Stefan sortît à son tour .

« Pourquoi ? quelque chose cloche « Il demanda , Damon le regarda

« Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut , un coup elle est faut se battre et l'autre coup , elle abandonne . Avant j'aimais bien qu'elle soit imprévisible tu sais mais là elle m'agace « Damon avoua en fermant la portière. Il allait avancer, mais il se retînt soudain sur la porte de la voiture et se mît à tousser. Stefan était de l'autre côté de la voiture et le regarda intrigué.

« Tu vas bien « Il demanda ,mais Damon continua à tousser le martyr . Il se mît subitement par terre et cracha du sang . Stefan courra en sa direction

« Non tu n'as pas l'air « Stefan et lui se regardèrent sous le choque et regardèrent ensuite le sang.

« J'ai besoin de boire , je me suis pas nourri depuis hier « Damon répondît seulement. Stefan s'approcha de lui et l'aida à entrer dans la maison. Stefan aida Damon jusqu'à sa chambre et redescendît au sous sol pour aller chercher du sang . Il ouvra le congélateur et sentît ces veines apparaître. Il essuya ces yeux pour se retenir et prît une poche de sang puis se dirigea vers la chambre à Damon.

« Tiens « Il lui donna . Damon la rattrapa tout en continuant à tousser . Stefan s'approcha intrigué et lui toucha le cou

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda en retirant les mains de Stefan de son cou

« Ton cou , il est bleu, on dirait qu'on t'a mordu « Stefan disait intrigué et inquiet . Damon posa sa poche de sang et se dirigea vers le miroir .

« C'est quoi ce délire » Il déclara intrigué en touchant son cou. Il regarda intrigué son cou qui était devenu bleu.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena et Bonnie étaient en train de dormir ensemble lorsque le portable de Elena se mît à sonner.<p>

« Elena « Caroline et Bonnie dirent agacé par le bruit. Elena ouvra les yeux et prît son téléphone qui était posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Allo » Elle se leva difficilement du lit et se dirigea vers la banquette de sa chambre pour s'assoir.

« Elena, c'est Carole, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez que je vous aide encore une fois pour les préparatifs « Carole disait au téléphone. Elena se mît à sourire timidement, visiblement Liz et Alaric ne lui avaient pas parlé du petit incident d'hier.

« A propos du mariage, je voulais vous dire qu » elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire surtout que chacun l'avait énormément aidé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait se marier. Stefan et elle n'en avait pas encore parlé avec ce qui lui était arrivé . Hier n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler . Il y avait trop de pagaille à la fois . Elena regarda les filles sans rien dire de plus.

« Oui quoi ? » Carole Lockwood demanda réveillant Elena de ses pensées. Elle se mît à sourire timidement

« Il n'y a plus rien à préparé, mais merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait « Elena répondît . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ,mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir tout le monde y compris Carole en leur disant que peut-être leur mariage était annulé . Tout le monde l'avait tellement supporté et aidé qu'elle se sentait mal pour eux . Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille avec tout le monde autour .

« C'était un plaisir ,si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dîtes le moi « Carole répondît

« Heureusement que vous êtes là « Elena répondît en souriant .

« Je ne vous dérange pas plus alors , au revoir « Carole disait puis raccrocha . Elena tapota sa tête contre sa fenêtre et souffla fatigué. Elle regarda son plafond et repensait à la journée d'hier, elle repensait à tout , à Katherine . Elle était en train de repenser à tout et plus elle repensait à ce qui venait d'arriver , plus elle se disait qu'ils devaient tous profiter , qu'elle devait profiter de Stefan . Elle baissa la tête et regarda Bonnie et Caroline qui dormaient profondément dans le lit. Elle se mît à sourire et se dirigea vers les filles pour les réveiller. Elle les secoua de toute ses forces .

« Quoi ? » Caroline ouvra les yeux et se releva agacé en posant son dos contre la tête de lit. Bonnie quand à elle mît la couette sur son visage voulant encore dormir.

« Levez vous , on part « Elena disait subitement ce qui intrigua Caroline

« Où ? » elle disait en essuyant ces yeux.

« On va faire les boutiques n'importe où mais on part «

« Pourquoi ? « Bonnie demanda d'en dessous de la couette.

« On va faire ce qu'on avait prévu, acheter les robes de demoiselle d'honneurs « Elena disait. Bonnie enleva la couette et se releva avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne renonce pas « Caroline demanda intrigué

« Non au contraire, on va le faire ce mariage même si je dois en mourir « Elena disait ce qui ne fît pas rire ces amis.

« Je rigoles « elle continua

« Évite ce genre de blague aujourd'hui » Caroline répondît en touchant sa tête. Elena sourît et se leva.

« Bon préparez vous on y va « Elena continua et descendît les escaliers toute contente. Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire.

« C'est parti alors « elles dirent en même temps tout sourire. Caroline sortît du lit en première et descendît rejoindre Elena en bas laissant Bonnie seul sur le lit. Bonnie souffla puis regarda son portable qui était sur la commode. Elle tendît sa main pour le prendre puis rétracta son bras hésitante. Après un moment de réflexion, elle souffla et prît son téléphone déterminée. Elle composa le numéro de Damon et mît son téléphone sur l'oreille attendant qu'il réponde . Il ne répondît pas pendant un moment ce qui l'inquiéta car elle savait qu'il devait aller voir Lester aujourd'hui. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais elle était consciente que c'était la seule et unique solution. Elle attendît un long moment inquiète qu'il soit déjà parti le voir même si elle en doutait vu l'heure.

« Allez répond « Bonnie disait inquiète

« Allo « elle entendît enfin sa voix ce qui la soulagea

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois déjà parti « elle avoua en soupirant de soulagement

« Je dormais encore « Damon répondît. Il se releva et mît son dos contre sa tête de lit. Il toucha bizarrement son cou et vît que les blessures étaient revenu, les morsures étaient toujours là. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer ,mais il était sûr que Lester aurait les réponses à ces questions. Tout était relié à Lester.

« Tu va bien ? » Bonnie demanda lorsqu'elle entendît gémir

« Oui c'est rien « Il répondît seulement ne voulant pas l'inquiéter par rapport à ça. Bonnie le regarda

« A propos d'hier soir, je ne pensais pas ce que je disait, je suis désolé « Elle disait ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec Damon

« J'avais oublié « Il répondît même si Bonnie savait qu'il mentait,

« Je voulais que tu saches, je ne remettrais jamais notre soi disant lien ou peu importe en jeu « Elle continua ce qui fît rire Damon au téléphone

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, je le sais «

« On sait jamais, surtout que nous deux pouvons nous comporter comme des têtes de mules « Damon rigola ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Elle n'entendît plus rien au téléphone seulement le souffle de Damon. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, elle essayait de ne pas aborder le sujet de Lester car elle n'aimait tout simplement rien en rapport à Lester.

« En faite, as-tu ouvert les autres cadeaux « Elle déclara subitement. Damon se mît à sourire , il se leva du lit puis se mît à genou au sol pour regarder sous le lit.

« Je vois une boite noire, mais j'ai décidé que je l'ouvrirais plus tard « Il répondît ce qui agaça Bonnie

« Pourquoi ? Je suis pressé que tu me dises ce que tu en pense «

« On sait tous que tu es doué pour faire des cadeaux « Il disait ironiquement en repensant au fait que son plafond ne j'éteignais jamais.

« Alors ça c'était bas, contrairement à toi j'ai essayé moi «

« ça c'est pour me dire que tu veux un cadeau « Il répondît en se rasseyant au bord du lit

« J'en veux un de toi « Elle répondît

« Je suis ton cadeau « Il répliqua avec un sourire sarcastique. Elle roula des yeux à son commentaire.

« Tu es un cadeau empoisonné, j'en veux un vrai et plus beau que toi « Elle disait en souriant. Damon se mît à rire.

« je ne vois pas comment faire mieux que moi « Bonnie souffla et roula des yeux. Elle se leva du lit à Elena et se mît sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

« Tu es incroyable et ce n'est pas un compliment «

« Pourquoi tu veux un cadeau ? « Damon demanda. Il se remît sur son lit allongé sur le dos et regardait le plafond.

« Parce que ce sont les rituels entre des couples saint et équilibré comme nous, enfin des couples comme nous « Damon se retînt de rire, mais elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Tu es une emmerdeuse on te la déjà dit «

« Tu es le gars le plus insensible que je connaisse «

« Parce que je ne veux pas t'offrir de cadeaux, c'est une blague « Il déclara en rigolant mais Bonnie en avait marre

« Dit Damon, tu es radin, je sors avec un radin c'est ça « Elle disait . Damon n'arrêta pas de rire ,mais Bonnie attendait au téléphone

« Je ne suis pas un radin «

« Tu te comporte comme un radin. Monsieur est super riche enfin je crois et il ne veut pas m'offrir un simple cadeau. Ça me gène pas que tu le sois mais je découvre des nouvelles facettes de ta personnalité troublante « Elle disait, elle vît Elena et Caroline passaient dans le couloir à chaque fois. Caroline et Elena étaient dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer.

« Je ne suis pas un radin « Il répondît, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui dise ça et elle le remarqua

« Prouve le et achète moi un cadeau «

« On n'est pas censé pousser les gens à acheter un cadeau, le but d'un cadeau c'est que la personne y pense toute seule tu sais, que tu sois libre de choisir quand et à qui tu veux faire un cadeau «

« Je ne te pousse ou presse pas , je suggère « Elle répondît laissant un silence au téléphone . Elle attendait que Damon réponde , elle regarda son téléphone et vît qu'il était toujours au téléphone .

« Tu es toujours là « Elle disait , Damon souffla

« Tu es une sacré emmerdeuse « Bonnie rigola en entendant la voix de Damon.

« Ok je vais commencé par t'inviter au restaurant « Il déclara ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie . Elle resta un moment avec des paillettes dans les yeux sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Damon .

« Bonnie , tu es toujours là « Il demanda intrigué , elle secoua la tête et n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose tellement elle était contente .

« Oui , je suis là « Damon savait qu'elle devait être contente surtout que ça faisait longtemps .

« Et quand et où ? C'est un restaurant genre Mystic Grill ou un restaurant , restaurant « Damon ne la laissa pas finir

« Habille toi bien, vraiment bien , je te fais la surprise , je viendrais te chercher à 20 heures chez toi ok « Il disait . Bonnie se leva de la banquette et se mît à sourire.

« Ok « Elle disait en souriant , elle perdît son sourire subitement en repensant à la journée que Damon allait avoir .

« Mais tu vas voir Lester hein «

« Il ne va rien m'arriver, fais moi confiance « Il déclara sentant l'inquiétude de Bonnie.

« Je te fais confiance « Elle répondît en souriant

« Donc tu m'emmène dans un restaurant chic » Elle continua décidé à ne pas parler de Lester .

« C'est une surprise tu verra « Il répondît , Bonnie commença à sautiller ,

« Ne te met pas à danser « Damon déclara mais Bonnie était déjà en train de danser de bonheur

« Trop tard « Elle disait tout sourire

« Tu crains « Il répondît

« Je sais «

« Je dois y allé « Damon disait subitement cassant le délire à Bonnie .

« Oui c'est vrai Lester t'attends « Elle disait

« Fais attention à toi , je te fais confiance mais à lui non «

« A ce soir et habille toi bien » Damon répondît seulement puis raccrocha laissant Bonnie.

Damon raccrocha et gémît de douleur à cause de son cou qui lui faisait mal. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain

« C'est quoi ce délire « Il disait en touchant son cou qui était encore bleu . Il se mît à tousser encore une fois . Il toussa un long moment et regarda sa main, il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vît du sang sur sa main. Il avait encore soif , sa soif était subitement revenu. Il sortît de sa chambre et vît Stefan dans le couloir .

« Où tu vas ? » Il demanda

« Voir Katherine , elle m'a donné l'adresse par sms « Stefan allait partir mais Damon l'interpella

« Où c'est ? »

« C'est entre elle et moi Damon « Il répondît puis descendît les escaliers ,mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide et empêcha Stefan d'ouvrir la porte.

« Et si il t'arrive quelque chose ? » Il déclara agacé

« Ne fais pas ton sensible , cela ne te réussis pas » Stefan répondît ce qui intrigua Damon

« Ca va ? «

« ça ira lorsque tu lâcheras cette porte «

« Je sais que tu es en colère contre Katherine Stefan ,mais réfléchis, dit moi où tu vas au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose « Stefan prît Damon et le projeta contre le mur. Damon gémît de douleur et tomba par terre sur le ventre.

« PUTAIN ça fait mal « Il disait perdu par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'arriva pas à se lever tellement il était épuisé et qu'il avait soif . Il entendît Stefan partir en voiture. Il essaya de se relever ,mais n'arrivait pas .

« De l'aide « Il entendît subitement , Damon leva la tête et vît Tyler qui lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Tyler demanda

« Je sais pas ,mais j'accepterais bien ton aide « Damon disait en tendant sa main vers Tyler

Tyler aida Damon à se lever mais celui-ci allait retomber donc Tyler l'aida . Damon mît ces bras autour des épaules de Tyler .

« Tu va bien ? « Tyler demanda intrigué par l'état de Damon

« Je vais bien « Damon répondît agacé

« J'ai seulement besoin de boire et casser la gueule à mon frère « il continua

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda intrigué en marchant avec Tyler pour rejoindre le sous sol .

« Bonnie m'a appelé pour que j'aille avec toi au cas où il se passerait quelque chose « Tyler avoua , Damon roula des yeux

« Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher « Il répondît en descendant les escaliers .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Stefan , je les vu partir à toute vitesse «

« Je ne sais pas sûrement le fait que sa copine soit devenu humaine et que Katherine en est la cause, j'espère pour lui qu'il va se contrôler « Damon disait puis se détacha de Tyler et ouvra le congélateur. Tyler et lui regardèrent le congélateur vide devant eux sans rien dire . Tyler vît Damon regardait le congélateur vide pendant un long moment sans rien dire.

« Tu sais qu'il est vide « Tyler disait perdu par le silence et le regard de Damon. Damon ferma violemment le congélateur et donna un immense coup de pied . Il en donna plusieurs en colère le déformant. Tyler regarda sans rien dire attendant qu'il se calme .

« Stefan « Damon se mît subitement à dire

« Quoi ? »

« Il est parti avec les poches de sang «

« Je croyais qu'il était plutôt sang de porc « Damon le regarda en colère

« On dirait que mon chère frère à replonger «

« On doit le récupéré « Damon disait subitement et allait partir mais il se sentît subitement mal encore une fois.

« On devrait faire un tour à l'hôpital pour te nourrir « Tyler disait inquiet pour Damon.

« Je vais le tuer «

« Non, tu va te nourrir, et je m'occupes de Stefan « Damon le regarda un long moment

« Il faudra que tu aille à l'hôpital à ma place « Il répondît et allait tomber, mais Tyler le rattrapa

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Tyler demanda intrigué par son état .

«Occupe toi de me trouver du sang, beaucoup de sang « Damon répondît seulement .

* * *

><p>« Je sens que notre journée va être super « Caroline disait en mettant ces lunettes de soleil. Elena la regarda du côté conducteur et souriait<p>

« Je suis humaine, ce n'est pas le mort hein , je les étais presque toute ma vie , rien ne va changer « Elena disait essayant de le prendre bien .

« Au pire, Stefan peut te re transformé en vampire ,mais je penses que ça serait risqué , techniquement tu reviens d'entre les morts donc « Caroline ne termina pas sa phrase car Elena avait bien compris

« Et si je restais toute ma vie, comment je vais faire avec Stefan « Elena disait subitement inquiète.

« Elena calme toi, on va trouver l'origine de tout ça et je suis sûre que tout ira bien « Caroline disait, Elena et elles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Elena se mît à sourire en voyant l'optimisme de Caroline.

« Bonnie tu as quelque chose à dire, tu veux participer à « je console Elena » « Caroline disait en tournant sa tête vers Bonnie qui était en train de lire un livre.

« Désolé les filles, mais cette séance ce passera sans moi « Bonnie disait en regardant les différentes couvertures des livres qu'elle avait ramené du manoir hier soir . Avant qu' Elena appelle, Bonnie était à occupé dans la bibliothèque à lire les journaux intimes de Lester . Elle avait décidé de les ramener aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'il fallait anticiper comme le disait Damon. Une chose qu'elle détestait et à la fois adorait chez Damon c'était qu'il avait rarement tord voir constamment raison.. Caroline se tourna vers elle

« Super l'ami « Caroline répondît

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Bonnie disait à elle-même en regardant la couverture du journal intime. Elle vît des inscriptions sûrement en latin, mais elle ne comprenait rien. Plus elle regardait ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la couverture, plus elle se rendît compte que c'était une formule.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc « Elle disait subitement. Elena la regarda intrigué à travers le miroir.

« Regarde, je crois que c'est une formule, je ne l'ai trouvé que sur ce journal « Bonnie disait en passant le journal à Caroline. Celle-ci regarda la couverture de journal , Elena regarda à son tour tout en conduisant intrigué .

« Tu as raison , ça ressemble à tout les dessins bizarre de ton grimoire « Caroline répondît intrigué .

« Lis là pour voir « Elena disait à Bonnie, Caroline lui repassa le livre .

« C'est peut-être dangereux « Bonnie disait méfiante

« Je crois qu'on a tout vu , donc ton dangereux tu sais où tu peux te le mettre « Caroline disait ce qui fît rire Elena .

« Tu as raison « Bonnie commença à lire la formule. Elle ne savait pas si cette formule était bonne ou mauvaise, mais elle s'en foutait si ça pouvait lui permettre d'en apprendre plus. Elle lit la formule et vît subitement apparaître des mots sur la couverture.

« Alors ? » Elena demanda à travers le miroir. Bonnie regarda la couverture

« Lis à travers mon cœur et je lirais à travers le tien ,ta chère et tendre « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui intrigua Caroline

« Qu'est ce que tu nous fait ?

« Cette phrase est apparu lorsque j'ai lu la formule « Bonnie disait, Caroline prît le journal intime

« La formule à disparu « Elle disait intrigué. Elena regarda Bonnie à travers le miroir .

« Donc ça serait le journal de Luciana, si il y a écrit ta chère et tendre « Elena disait intrigué à Bonnie

«Oui normalement « elle répondît quant à Caroline, celle-ci ouvra le journal intime ,mais vît les mots de Lester .

« Mais c'est Lester qui a écrit la dedans, elle lui a peut-être offert « Elle disait en regardant ces amis. Caroline regarda les pages intriguée . Elle vît sur la première page les mots de Lester mais au coin, sur la bordure, elle vît quelque chose qui ressemblait à une formule .

« Je crois qu'il y a une autre formule là « Caroline disait à ces amis, Bonnie s'avança et prît le journal de suite . Elle regarda et tourna les pages pour voir qu'il y avait une formule à chaque page .

« Lis « Caroline disait impatiente car elles avaient peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Bonnie récita la formule et de suite une autre formule apparût cachant les mots de Lester.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? » Bonnie disait intrigué , Caroline approcha sa tête , Elena avait envie de faire la même chose , mais elle devait se concentrer sur la route . Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent intrigués . Bonnie récita l'autre formule qui venait d'apparaître et vît encore une autre formule , plus elle recommençait plus des inscriptions cachait la page . Elle tourna la page et vît que toutes les pages du livre était maintenant rempli de formule dans tous les sens .A chaque fois qu'elle lisait une formule, les pages étaient embrouillés par d'autre formule incompréhensible.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je veux savoir « Elena demanda en regardant Bonnie et Caroline. Bonnie allait lire encore une autre formule mais Caroline l'arrêta

« Arrête « elle ordonna en prenant le livre.

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda perdu

« Quelqu'un m'explique ? » Elena disait à son tour perdu

« A chaque fois que tu lis une de ses formules, on ne voit plus rien à ce qu'il y a écrit donc je propose qu'on arrête, on dirait que ça nous embrouille plus « Caroline disait , Bonnie la regarda et réfléchissait se disant qu'elle avait raison.

« C'est comme un espèce de cryptage, de code tu veux dire « Elena disait ce qui perturba Bonnie

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles «

« Ben ça ressemble à un des ces codes informatiques vous savez, tu ouvres un fichier puis d'autre apparaît et tu ne sais plus ce que tu cherchais à la base, ça te cache de ton véritable but ou cache un secret « Elena disait ce qui surpris les filles qui la regardèrent bouche bée

« Ben quoi , je regarde la télé « Elle disait ,

« Je vais appeler ma mère , elle en saura peut-être « Bonnie allait prendre son téléphone mais Elena se gara

« Non aujourd'hui c'est shopping, tu l'appelleras après que tu ais acheté ta robe pour mon mariage et pour ce soir «

« Elena , tu sais que je t'aime et que moi aussi je veux une de ces journée ordinaire ,mais c'est important , ça se trouve qu'on tient quelque chose , une piste à suivre à propos de Luciana , Lester ou même Dante «

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait «

« Il faut le découvrir pour le savoir « Caroline se retourna vers Bonnie

« On peut le faire après, on te demande seulement deux heure maxi de normalité sans parler de Lester, fait ça pour nous « Caroline disait. Bonnie regarda ses amis puis souffla

« Ok, ok j'arrête, mais après on se pose et on retourne à Lester même si je déteste ça « Elle disait en regardant ses amis

« Promis « Caroline et Elena dirent en même temps et sortirent de la voiture toute contente. Bonnie prît le livre qui lui paraissait important et le mît précieusement dans son sac pour ne pas le perdre.

* * *

><p>Stefan suivît les indications de Katherine par message. Après un moment de route , il se retrouva dans une forêt . Il avança et vît une cascade d'eau.<p>

« Katherine « Il cria

« Ici « Il se retourna et vît Katherine qui était en train de sourire . Elle vît les veines de Stefan apparaître sur son visage et celui-ci la prît par la gorge pour la plaquer contre un arbre . Katherine se mît à sourire.

« J'aime quand tu me fais mal « Katherine disait gardant son sourire alors que Stefan l'étranglait fortement.

« Pourquoi ? » Stefan disait subitement à Katherine qui gardait son sourire

« J'ai dit Pourquoi « Il cria l'étranglant encore plus. Katherine plaqua à son tour Stefan contre un arbre.

« Tu penses pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur moi sérieux Stefan « Elle disait en approchant son visage du sien . Stefan gémît de douleur et Katherine le projeta violemment au sol .

« Arrête de me faire rire « Elle disait , Stefan se leva subitement et regarda Katherine

« Quel est ton problème ? Katherine « Il cria , ses veines étaient toujours présente sur son visage.

« Je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour retrouver ma vie et liberté « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Stefan

« Tu as toujours été libre Katherine , ça à toujours été ça ton problème « Stefan répondît agacé par elle

« Tu peux me reprocher ce que tu veux ,mais j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi « Katherine répondît . Stefan souffla et soupira

« Tu sais quoi , je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en venant ici. Tu ne changeras jamais « Stefan disait et allait partir mais Katherine utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît face à lui .

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Après toute ces années, pourquoi ? « Elle demanda intrigué en regardant Stefan

« A chaque fois que tu reviens, tu brises tout autour de toi , pourquoi tu as fais ça à Elena . Tu me déteste autant « Il disait, Katherine ouvra la bouche surprise par ce que Stefan montrait comme émotion.

« Non « elle répondît de suite. Elle était surprise par la vitesse auxquelles elle voulait lui assurer qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui .

« Je veux seulement être libre Stefan, sans plus aucun originelle , libre «

« Tu es libre »

« Pas si Dante ressuscite Klaus « Katherine se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Stefan qui la regarda perdu.

* * *

><p>Damon sortît de sa voiture et regarda la maison où vivait Lester méfiant . Il ferma délicatement la porte.<p>

« Echec et Matt « Elijah disait à sa sœur , les deux étaient sous la véranda en train de jouer au échec.

« Je t'ai laissé gagné « Aria répondît , les deux entendirent quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux. Elijah se leva , il vît Damon marcher vers eux . Il s'avança à son tour et descendît les escaliers pour faire face à Damon qui s 'arrêta dès qu'il vît Elijah.

« Je viens en paix « Damon disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Elijah

« C'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à craindre de vous ou surtout de toi « Elijah répondît. Damon le regarda gardant son sourire.

« En fait ce n'est pas vraiment toi que je viens voir, donc si tu pouvais « Damon passa en poussant délicatement Elijah ce qui fît sourire celui-ci . Elijah se mît subitement devant Damon avec sa vitesse

« Je devrais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, tes parents ne te l'ont pas appris « Elijah répondît, Damon le regarda un long moment

« Je penses qu' on peut s'épargner les bonnes manières après avoir passé toute une journée à me torturer « Lester était au loin derrière Elijah et Damon . Il marcha en regardant le sol , les mains dans les poches lorsqu'il entendît Damon et Elijah parler. Il leva la tête et s'arrêta .

« Vous n'avez peur de rien « Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Lester sans rien dire

« Je viens en paix « Damon déclara ce qui fît sourire Elijah ,mais pas Lester. Lester s'avança et se mît devant Damon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est la paix « Lester répondît en regardant Damon

« Il y a une première fois à tout , maintenant ça vous dit « Damon répondît en souriant . Lester le regarda

« Tu souris beaucoup trop mais je suppose que c'est ce qui fait ton charme « Il répondît puis contourna Damon

« Entre « Il répondît seulement puis ouvra la porte de la maison. Damon suivît Lester dans la maison et regarda les alentours.

« Pas mal la décoration « Damon disait impressionné par la grandeur de la maison

« J'ai pas eu le temps de l'admirer hier si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Il continua en souriant. Lester monta les escaliers

« Tu es un marrant toi « Lester répondît sans se retourner . Ils montèrent dans un grand couloir et s'arrêtèrent dans un bureau. Lester s'assît autour d'une table basse et bu un verre de vin. Damon s'assît en face de Lester et le regarda se servir.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Lester demanda

« J'aimerais comprendre de quoi vous parliez hier à propos de mon lien avec Bonnie, qu'est ce qu'il a de si important « Damon remarqua que sa question avait surpris Lester

« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas «Il demanda intrigué

« Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ? »

« Sépare toi d'elle tant qu'il en est encore tant « Lester répondît subitement. Damon le regarda perdu . Il mît du temps à comprendre mais finit par comprendre que Lester parlait de Bonnie et lui.

« C'est monsieur je veux me venger qui dit ça « Damon disait en souriant mais Lester le regarda sans rien dire .

« Tu sais pourquoi ma famille ne voulait pas de ma relation avec Luciana » Lester disait subitement en regardant Damon.

« Parce que c'était une sorcière et on sait tous qu'elle était ta servante « Damon répondît

« C'était parce que c'était une sorcière « Lester répondît seulement

« A mon époque c'était strictement interdit parce qu'on disait qu'il y avait des risques à ce genre de relation , j'ai été confronté à ces risques «

« Quelles risques ? »

« Quand elle avait mal, mon sang ne la guerissait pas, par contre quand je me prenais un coup, elle en avait les effets . Quand je me nourrissait de quelqu'un, elle ressentait les effets , mais pas le plaisir qu'on ressent non , elle ressentait la douleur de la personne que je mordais et j'ai dût arrêter de me nourrir parce que ça la détruisait . AU bout d'un moment , le sang humain ne m'aidait plus à me ressourcer , je devais boire que sur elle « Lester buvait en même temps , ça se voyait qu'il se plongeait dans des souvenirs douloureux .

« Cela l'épuisait de me nourrir constamment, et je ne pouvait même plus la guérir , j'étais inutile « Lester avoua les yeux grand ouvert en regardant la table .Damon se pencha en avant et le réveilla de ces souvenirs .

« Je ne comprends pas «

« On interdit les relations entre n'importe quel hybride parce que ça crée un lien , un lien qui peut vous nuire à tous les deux , j'ai subi ça et Luciana et moi avons vécu ça ,mais ta sorcière et toi votre lien est tellement fort qu'ils vous détruira . Hier tu la guéri , toi seul la guéri , tu voulais tellement qu'elle vive que tu la guéri . Pourquoi tu crois tu t'attrapes ces morsures à sa place « Lester disait en regardant le cou de Damon.

« C'est n'importe quoi, tout les hybrides risque ça ? «

« Le risque est rare, certains hybride vive très bien leur relation mais vous , je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais votre lien est effrayant « .

« Donc tu veux briser mon lien avec elle pour notre bien c'est ça « Lester ne disait rien et regarda Damon sans rien dire .

« Pourquoi toi tu pourrais conserver ton lien avec Luciana et pas moi celui que j'ai avec Bonnie « Damon disait agacé que Lester se montre si égoïste . Lester regarda Damon sans rien dire pendant un moment

« Parce que moi je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse d'une Silver « Lester répondît laissant Damon perdu.

* * *

><p>« Ok , celle-ci « Bonnie demanda en sortant de la cabine d'essayage toute belle. Elle portait une robe mi court avec des bretelles fines. Sa robe était bleu marine très sombre.<p>

« Tu es trop belle « Elena disait en faisant face à Bonnie.

« Je l'aime bien , j'espère que ça ira pour ce soir « Elle disait en se regardant dans le miroir .

« Sûrement , tu es vraiment bien là dedans « Caroline répondît

« Ok je la prends « Elle disait puis entra dans la cabine pour se changer . Elle se changea en vitesse et les filles se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer. Elles avaient toute trouvé leur robe. Après avoir fini , les trois filles s'assirent sur la terrasse d'un café . Dès que Bonnie s'assît , celle-ci prît son téléphone ce qui agaça Elena et Caroline qui étaient en train de boire leur jus d'orange .

« Tu es désespérante, lorsqu'on a du temps pour s'amuser , on s'amuse « Caroline disait agacé par l'attitude de Bonnie

« Caroline , Damon est parti voir Lester , et je n'ai pas confiance en Lester , donc si ce journal me permet d'en apprendre plus , je gâche mon temps libre « Bonnie disait téléphone à l'oreille .

« Ok ok « Caroline disait , Bonnie entendît le bip

« Allo « Sa mère disait subitement

« Allo « Lucy répondît enfin

« Maman c'est moi « Bonnie disait et fît une grimace sachant pertinemment que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. Sa mère était assez pointilleuse et Bonnie devait l'appeler au moins tous les jours , elle avait tenu pendant les deux semaines où Damon était parti au chalet mais depuis son retour, elle avait appelé sa mère seulement une fois .

« Oh une revenante « Sa mère disait en souriant,

« J'ai une vie à part être ta fille « Bonnie disait en souriant ce qui fît rire sa mère

« Ok peut être que je suis trop mère poule mais j'ai le droit vu toute les années que j'ai a rattrapé « Sa mère répondît

« Je sais , mais je t'appelles parce que j'ai besoin de toi « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire sa mère.

« Je m'en doutais « Caroline fît un signe à Bonnie pour lui dire de mettre haut parleur . Bonnie mît haut parleur et posa le téléphone sur la table.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne te t'appellerais pas si ce n'était pas un important » Lucy fronça les sourcilles et s'assît sur une chaise intrigué.

« Quoi ? tu vas bien j'espère «

« Oui et non « Bonnie répondît

« Arrête de me faire peur et parle moi «

« Tu ne dois pas le dire à Papa , il doit rester en dehors de ça ok « Caroline , Elena et Bonnie se regardèrent .

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça «

« Il le faudra bien si tu veux que je te raconte « Il y eut un long silence au téléphone pendant quelque seconde avant que sa mère se décide à répondre.

« Je te promets « elle répondît enfin

« Tout les originelles sont libéré depuis la mort de Klaus «

« Quoi ? » Sa mère cria choqué en se levant de sa chaise.

« On a été aussi surpris que vous « Caroline se mît à dire au téléphone.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ,mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Lester veut se venger de sa sœur à travers Damon et moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il parle d'un lien « Bonnie disait mais sa mère ne répondît rien. Caroline et Elena se regardèrent intrigué lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus rien au téléphone.

« Tu m'écoutes Maman »

« Vous savez quelque chose n'est ce pas ? » Elena se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Maman « Bonnie disait intrigué

« Il parle du lien avec la dague « Elle se mît à dire ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Tu sais quelque chose «

« Je n'en t'ai pas parlé parce-que je ne pensais pas que c'était important, puis comme Klaus est mort , j'ai pensé que c'était inutile « Sa mère avoua ce qui perturba Bonnie , Caroline et Elena .

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ? la dague est détruite , tu le sais pertinemment , c'est pour ça que nous deux nous pouvons nous voir non «

« Il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores à propos de vous «

« Éclaire-moi alors « Sa mère souffla . Bonnie regarda Elena et Caroline perdu .

« Lorsque tu es tombé amoureuse de Damon, tu la lié à la dague, tu vous as tous relié . Est-ce que lorsque la dague était présente , il a eu des migraine ou quelque chose dans ce genre « Lucy demanda

« Non , il a rien eu de ce genre « Bonnie répondît ,

« Si si « Caroline disait subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie et Elena

« Lorsque Adam est parti cherché Elena avec Gabrielle, on arrivait tous pas à refermer la dague même Elena « Caroline commença et regarda Elena en question. Elena ouvra la bouche grande ouverte

« ha oui je m'en rappelle »

« De quoi vous parlez « Bonnie demanda perdu

« Damon n'arrêtait pas d'entendre un son , il avait horriblement mal à la tête et il a réussi à fermer la dague alors que personne n'arrivait » Caroline continua

« Je ne savais pas « Bonnie avoua perdu

« Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette et lui aussi » Elena répondît se souvenant de ce soir là . C'était le même soir où Bonnie avait pleuré toute la nuit

« Et alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« ça veut dire que tant que votre lien existe , la dague est toujours présente »

« Je ne comprends pas, mais pourquoi Dante voudrait récupéré la dague ou encore comment elle peut « Bonnie demanda intrigué, sa mère ne répondît rien ce qui agaça Bonnie

« Il y a toujours deux face à une chose , la dague à autant le pouvoir de ressusciter que de tuer «

« Maman j'ai besoin que tu sois plus claire , je suis perdu « Bonnie avoua

« La dague ressuscite les gens autant qu'elle les tue tout dépens de comment l'utiliser «

« Comment ? »

« Au lieu de la planter dans un corps en vie , tu la plantes dans un cadavre «

« Donc Dante voudrait ressusciter quelqu'un mais qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas «

« Tu es en train de me dire que Damon et moi avons pouvons refaire vivre la dague sans qu'on sache comment mais le dopplehanger dans tous ça je ne comprends pas «

« C'est le dopplehanger qui est seul capable de l'utiliser. Tu es la gardienne et Damon aussi maintenant parce qu'il est devenu en quelque sorte ton gardien mais c'est Elena qui a le pouvoir « Elena et Bonnie se regardèrent. Elena s'avança

« Donc Katherine a fait ça pour que je redevienne le doppelhanger » Elena demanda perdu ,

« On ne sait pas encore « Bonnie souffla fatigué en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elena et Caroline soufflèrent à leur tour fatigué.

« Est-ce que tu as d'autre révélation à me faire ? » Elle demanda,

« Non je t'ai tout dit « Elle répondît, il y eut un silence encore un long moment avant que Bonnie se rende compte qu'elle était là pour autre chose.

« Ha oui , j'ai le journal de Lester dans les mains « Bonnie disait ce qui perturba sa mère

« Oui et ? » Sa mère demanda perturbé

« Il a des formules sur les pages et à chaque fois que j'en lis une , une autre apparaît et ainsi de suite embrouillant tout le journal «

« Ne lis plus les formules « Sa mère ordonna en coupant Bonnie ce qui la surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est en quelque sorte un cryptage, en lisant les formules tu embrouilles le vrai message et tu en donne plus difficilement l'accès « Lucy disait ,

« J'avais raison « Elena et Caroline dirent en même temps ce qui fît sourire Bonnie .

« Donc comment on fait pour tout décrypter « Elena demanda intriguée .

« C'est impossible, il faut que tu connaisses le dialecte de la magie et « Lucy s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît Bonnie rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda à Bonnie , celle-ci mît sa tête dans ses mains en souriant .

« La magie noire « Elle disait subitement

« Oui » Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent perdu

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demanda

« Lorsque j'avais de la magie noire en moi , j'arrivais à comprendre le dialecte de la magie , pour le comprendre , il faut en avoir «

« C'est une blague « Elena disait n'en croyant pas ces oreilles.

« Non , on peut plus , on sait déjà ce qu'elle engendre et tu peux plus faire face à elle « Caroline disait en secouant la tête ne voulant pas parler de la magie noire .

« seule les personnes qui possèdent de la magie noire peuvent le décrypter « Bonnie répondît et sa mère confirma au téléphone .

« Donc on a qu'a trouvé quelqu'un qui en possède « Elena disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« C'est pas aussi facile, ils se compte sur les doigts de la main « Elle disait en rigolant.

« Je sais, mais on a pas le choix, on dois savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, peut-être que ça nous aidera avec Lester, on ne sais pas, on dois tenter , « Caroline se mît à dire ce qui surpris tout le monde . Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Lucy les interrompît au téléphone.

« Je connais quelqu'un « Lucy déclara, ils regardèrent tous le téléphone

« C'est vrai ? » Elena déclara surprise

« Oui vous la connaissez aussi , c'est une des personnes les plus influente du pays « Lucy déclara ce qui intrigua les trois jeunes qui se regardèrent perdu .

« Qui ? » Bonnie demanda

« Lana Glade « Elle répondît , Caroline écarquilla les yeux de surprise

« Vous rigolez , la créatrice de la marque Glade , Glade les cosmétique , la mode « Elle commençait à faire toute la liste de ce que Lana Glade faisait tout sourire . Lucy souriait entendant Caroline citait tout les produits de la marque Glade .

« Ce n'est pas possible , comment « Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir .

« Tout les sorciers savent qu'elle a de la magie noire en elle «

« Comment ? « Bonnie demanda à son tour surprise par la nouvelle

« Disons qu'elle a échangé son âme au diable pour avoir le succès et le pouvoir qu'elle a aujourd'hui « Ils se regardèrent encore sous le choque

« Comment on l'approche ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça sera pas facile vous verrez là bas «

« La bas où « Elena demanda ne sachant pas où était cette Lana Glade . Caroline poussa Elena

« à New York , elle vît à New York toute sa boite est là bas « Caroline disait toute enthousiaste

« Mais c'est loin « Elena répondît sous le choque

« Je sais ,mais avons-nous le choix , je suis persuadé que ce qu'il y a dans ce journal va nous aider , peut être que Lester nous foutra la paix « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant le vide.

« Et quoi ? ça change pas le fait que Dante va venir pour vous «

« Je sais ,mais un originelle à gérer à la fois « Elle répondît

« Faîtes attention alors , parce que ce genre de personne ,ceux qui échange leur âme au diable , sont «

« Je sais Maman » Bonnie la coupa sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Ok je vous aurais prévenu « Lucy disait puis regarda sa montre

« Je suis désolé les filles mais je dois vous laissé , j'espère vous avoir aidé « Lucy disait

« Oui tu nous a beaucoup aidé, je te rappelle ce soir « Bonnie disait

« C'est ce qu'on dit « Lucy répondît seulement ce qui fît rire les filles puis raccrocha .

* * *

><p>« Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que Bonnie soit une Silver « Damon demanda perdu . Celui-ci le regarda<p>

« Vous ne savez vraiment rien, c'est agaçant « Lester disait agacé , il se leva et sortît un livre , il ouvra les pages et Damon vît des dessins .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Damon demanda intrigué en regardant les pages .

« L'histoire, l'histoire Damon » Lester répondît . Il regarda un long moment Damon qui était en train de regarder les pages . Honnêtement plus il le regardait , plus il avait l'impression de se voir avant . Bizarrement , il détestait voir Damon , il détestait voir le reflet de ce qu'il était avant avec Luciana .

« La sorcière est la gardienne, le dopplehanger a le pouvoir, là ce sont nous représenté par des perles et regarde ça c'est le cœur relié avec celui de la gardienne et avec le dopplehanger, avec nous et avec la dague«

« Quel est lien avec nous ? »

« A l'époque, Alicia était la gardienne, Charlotte le dopplehander et Caleb « Damon le regarda perdu

« Caleb était le fiancé de Alicia , et est devenu le protecteur de la dague à son tour . Il a dès lors créer un lien avec la dague . Un lien qu'il est possible de prendre pour reconstruire la dague « Damon regarda Lester intrigué ,

« Mais je suis surpris que vous ne le saviez pas , Bonnie est bien une des descendante de Alicia et Caleb non « Lester disait en regardant Damon

« Sa mère l'est , une Silver » Damon répondît

« Donc je suis lié à la dague tout comme Bonnie et on a le pouvoir de la reconstruire « Damon disait

« Pourquoi le doppelhanger a toujours été aussi importante , je pensais qu'elle était seulement importante pour Klaus , pourquoi vous êtes tous concerné avec le doppelhanger « Damon demanda paumé par tous

« A l'époque lorsque mon père a demandé à Alicia de créer la dague , il fallait une humaine pour le sort et on a prit Charlotte , la toute première doppelhanger et depuis il y a en a eu d'autre «

« C'est quoi le rapport avec Dante ? et ta vengeance «

« Dante a besoin de vous parce qu'elle veut ressusciter Klaus «

« Pourquoi ? , je comprends pas et Comment « Damon demanda

« Vous savez vraiment rien « Lester disait en soufflant ,

« Elle récupère la dague, elle retrouve les perles puis elle la plante dans le cadavre et pouf Klaus est en vie «

« Elena est un vampire, pourquoi vouloir brisé le lien alors que Elena est vampire, vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous faire ça, Dante ne réussirais pas puisque Elena est un vampire « Damon essayait de tester Lester pour savoir si celui-ci savait à propos de Elena et de ce que Katherine avait fait hier soir. Lester prît du temps à répondre .

« On est jamais vraiment sûre « Lester répondît . Lester n'était visiblement pas au courant que Elena n'était plus un vampire . Damon le regarda et se mît rire

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lester demanda. Damon décida de ne pas le dire à Lester , cela la pourrait être trop dangereux pour Elena et il ne prendrait pas ce risque .

« On est jamais vraiment sûre, vous nous avez fait vivre une vrai galère parce qu'on est jamais vraiment sûre « Il répéta n'en croyant pas ces oreilles.

« Je ne peux prendre aucun risque, peu importe les dommages collatéraux « Lester répondît , Damon arrêta de rire et regarda Lester

« Ce n'est pas ça , c'est simplement de la jalousie « Damon disait en regardant Lester sévèrement

« De la jalousie ? » Lester répéta en haussant un sourcille

« Parce que vous n'avez pas pu vivre votre histoire , on ne devrais pas vivre la notre , pour un originelle vous êtes trop sentimentale . J'hallucine tu n'es pas different de Klaus et Dante « Il déclara mais Lester resta impassible

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais «

« Luciana le pensait « Damon déclara , Lester le regarda sans rien dire

« Bonnie le pensait « Lester regarda Damon intrigué

« Bonnie ? » Lester disait intrigué

«Lorsqu'elle a lu ton journal, elle avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux . Elle m'a demandé si tu vais changé pour Luciana et je crois qu'elle t'admirait, elle admirait votre amour mais hier , ce que tu as fait c'est de détruire tout ses espoirs , elle s'est simplement dit que tu n'étais pas différent de Klaus au contraire , vous êtes bien de la même famille « Damon disait en regardant droit dans les yeux Lester . Ils restèrent à se regarda sans rien dire .

« Tu me fais penser à moi Damon , tu sais en croyant que tu mérites ça , tu la mérite ou tu mérite ce bonheur mais c'est faux parce qu' à la fin ce qui importe ce n'est pas ce que tu mérite mais ce qu'elle mérite « Lester disait , il s'avança vers Damon .

« Ce qui est en jeu c'est ça , elle ne mérite un vampire mais une vie normale avec un foyer « Damon le regarda choqué

« Tu es vraiment qu'un hypocrite , avec Luciana tu t'es dit ça . Elle t'a dit ça, qu'elle aurait aimé une vie normale « Lester le regarda sans rien dire .

« Elle n' a pas eu le temps ,elle est morte avant « Il répondît jetant un blanc dans la pièce .

« On a le temps, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as pas eu que je ne l'ai pas «

« Ok lève toi, je vais te montrer quelque chose « Lester disait subitement en se levant. Il se leva et regarda Damon . Damon se leva ensuite, il regarda Lester se dirigeait vers le bureau puis le suivît .

« C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça « Lester disait ce qui intrigua Damon jusqu'à que Lester se retourne et lui plante un pieu près du cœur. Bonnie , Elena et Caroline sortirent de la voiture ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le porche à Elena jusqu'à que Bonnie s'arrête subitement en plein milieu du porche. Elena et Caroline se retournèrent vers elle intrigué

« Bonnie » Bonnie regarda en bas près de sa poitrine ce qui intrigua ces copines.

« Les filles, je « Elle tomba subitement par terre . Lester enleva le pieu près du cœur à Damon et vît la blessure de Damon guérir.

« Enfoiré « Damon disait en plaquant Lester contre le mur .

« A quoi tu joues « Il cria énervé.

« Tu devrais vérifié l'état de Bonnie si tu veux mon avis puis on continuera cette conversation, et tu viendras me voir « Lester disait

« Tiens « Il disait puis mît son numéro de téléphone dans la poche de Damon

« Aria a une solution « Il se dégagea ensuite de Damon et s'en alla en prenant son verre en passant . Damon le regarda intrigué lorsqu'il reçût un appelle .

« Damon c'est Elena, Bonnie est à l'hôpital , je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer mais « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon était déjà parti pour l'hôpital .

« Je ne comprends pas Katherine , tu donnes la possibilités à Dante de ressuscité Klaus en transformant Elena pourquoi ? je pensais que tu le détestait « Katherine souffla agacé par les questions de Stefan . Elle était contre un arbre à l'écouter poser ces questions.

« Parce qu » Katherine n'eut pas le temps de finir car Stefan reçût un appelle de Elena . Il décrocha et Katherine fût intrigué en voyant le visage de Stefan.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda

« ça ne te concerne pas, « Il déclara puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide et s'en alla laissant Katherine seul dans les bois . Lorsque Damon arriva près de l'hôpital , il s'arrêta subitement quand il vît Bonnie , Elena et Caroline. Elena était en train de pousser Bonnie qui était sur un fauteuil roulant . Damon fût soulagé en la voyant , cela voulait dire que ce que Lester avait dit était faux . Heureusement parce-que le coup que Lester avait porté à Damon aurait pu être fatale si Bonnie s'en était prît un. Bonnie regarda Damon au loin et se mît à sourire en le voyant en train de réfléchir.

« Damon « Elle l'appela .Elena et Caroline mirent leur main sur l'épaule de Bonnie

« On vous laisse « Elena disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Ok » elle répondît , Damon s'approcha enfin de Bonnie qui le regarda sur sa chaise intrigué

« Je vais bien tu sais , tu me regardes comme si c'était grave « Bonnie disait en souriant . Damon s'accroupît devant Bonnie et mît ses mains sur la fauteuil roulant .

« J'ai cru que c'était grave , mais je suis soulagé « Il avoua

« Tu as intérêt à me nourrir ce soir , parce que je meurs de faim « Elle répondît

« Encore ce rendez-vous , on en a eu plein des rendez vous tu sais « Damon répliqua en souriant

« Le Mystic Grill , ce n'est pas un rendez vous « Elle répondît en roulant des yeux ce qui fît rire Damon

« ok c'est vrai peut être qu'on sort pas assez « Damon avoua en voyant le regard de Bonnie

« Merci de l'admettre « Elle répondît, ils se regardèrent un long moment et Bonnie mît sa main sur l'épaule de Damon.

« Donc tu es encore en vie , j'ai eu envie de t'appeler à chaque fois , comment ça s'est passé « Bonnie demanda avec un air inquiet . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Bien , ça s'est bien passé , j'ai découvert pas mal de chose que je te raconterais en chemin » Damon disait puis se leva et poussa le fauteuil à Bonnie .

« Moi aussi , j'ai découvert quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si ça va réellement nous aider avec Lester « Bonnie avoua ,Damon ne dit plus rien et marcha avec Bonnie pour l'emmener .

Il arrivèrent après quelque temps chez Bonnie .

« Donc tu veux prendre le risque d'aller à New York alors qu'on n'est même pas sûre que cette information soit utile « Damon disait , Bonnie pencha sa tête en arrière et le regarda

« Mon intuition me dit qu'on tien quelque chose « Elle disait , ils arrivèrent devant les marches . Damon se mît devant Bonnie et allait la porter mais elle le repoussa .

« Je ne suis pas une assisté , je peux me lever « Elle disait en prenant appuie sur le fauteuil pour se lever . Damon roula des yeux et se contenta d'aider légèrement Bonnie . Bonnie se retourna subitement derrière lui à la dernière marche .

« Donc Lester n'a rien en fait , je veux dire Elena est humaine donc Dante pourra l'utiliser , notre lien est toujours présent « Bonnie disait intrigué en regardant le sol . Elle leva la tête

« Et il t'a dit quoi à propos du lien ? » Elle demanda , Damon la regarda un long moment et décida de ne pas lui raconter tous ce que Lester lui avait dit .

« La même chose que ta mère à propos de la dague « Bonnie regarda Damon perturbé

« Je comprends pas , pourquoi Katherine s'en ait pris à Elena alors si c'est à l'encontre des plans de Lester , puis il faut planter la dague dans le corps d'un cadavre non « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon

« Oui pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi Lester ne nous utilise pas pour ressuscité Luciana et c'est pas logique, on n'a pas le cadavre de Klaus je te rappelle « Bonnie s'approcha de lui et chuchota

« La magie noire l'a emmené avec lui et c'est impossible « Damon la regarda un long moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« J'y avais pas pensé « Il disait , Bonnie se mît à sourire

« Il y en a là dedans « elle disait en touchant son crâne

« Je ne vois rien la dedans, ça sonne creux « Damon répondît en tapotant le crâne de Bonnie . Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Bonnie se décide à entrer dans la maison. Damon prît le fauteuil roulant et le posa sur le porche puis suivît Bonnie dans la maison. Il regarda Bonnie essayait de monter les escaliers toute seule mais elle était encore faible. Il monta les marches après elle et la regarda essayer de se débrouiller seule . Elle se retourna subitement vers Damon.

« Tu te décides à m'aider « Elle disait agacé

« Tu n'es pas une assistée , je te rappelle « Bonnie le regarda et hocha la tête

« Laisse tombé « elle disait et continua à monter les escaliers sans l'aide de Damon qui passa même à côté d'elle et arriva dans sa chambre en premier . Elle arriva au bout d'un certains de temps et s'assît au bord de son lit . Damon lui s'assît sur sa chaise roulante et jouer avec une balle en mousse. Il la projeter contre le plafond tout en tournant avec le chaise .

« Donc Lester ne doit pas découvrir que Elena est humaine parce que sinon « Bonnie ne termina pas sa phrase effrayé par la suite de sa phrase.

« Oui mais le truc que je ne comprends pas « Damon arrêta de jouer et regarda Bonnie intrigué

« C'est pourquoi Katherine donne l'opportunité à Dante de ressuscité Klaus , je suis certains d'une chose c'est qu'elle déteste Klaus ,ce n'est pas logique «

« Je m'inquiète tout de même , on ne sais pas comment tous les tuer « Bonnie disait intrigué en regardant Damon

« La dernière fois , c'était que Klaus et Angel mais la magie noire était là maintenant on a plus de magie noire et la dague ne nous servirait plus à rien , une dague pour 6 originelle ,c'est impossible , on est piégé Damon « Bonnie disait inquiète . Elle avait raison , il le savait pertinemment , ils étaient tous piégé .

« Lester ne t'a rien dit d'autre « Bonnie demanda en le regardant intrigué . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler des risques des hybrides et du reste .

« Non rien « Il répondît seulement

« Récapitulons nos problème « Bonnie disait subitement . Damon s'approcha d'elle avec la chaise et se mît en face .

« Lester veut s'en prendre à nous , Elena est humaine et si Lester apprend qu'elle est , on est doublement dans la merde hein « Bonnie disait et Damon hocha la tête d'accord avec elle

« Et « Damon disait subitement

« Stefan , on a un problème avec lui aussi « Damon déclara ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Quoi ? il va bien ? »

« Il va plus que bien , disons que son régime est terminé « Damon répondît

« Quoi ? tu te fous de moi , comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas , mais plus j'y pense , plus je me dit que Lester est derrière tous ça « Damon avoua intrigué

« Il ne peut pas être derrière tout tu sais « Bonnie répondît ,

« Je sais ,mais tu te souviens d'hier , Stefan ne s'était jamais réveillé , je pensais qu'il était trop chaos parce qu'il n'avait pas de force ,mais peut-être que c'est parce qu'on ne lui transfusait pas du sang de Lester , mais du sang d'humain et que ce changement de diet la mis chaos « Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Je connais mon frère , il ne replongerais pas à part si quelqu'un le force « Elle hocha la tête

« Ils essaient de nous déstabiliser « Bonnie répondît mais Damon était encore dans ses pensées . Elle le regarda intrigué

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Elle demanda subitement , Damon se réveilla de son état et la regarda perdu

« Quoi ? »

« Pour Stefan , qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais faire la même chose que ce qu'on a fait avec Elena la dernière fois , l'enfermer «

« Elena est au courant ? » Bonnie demanda

« Non , et tu ne dois pas lui dire , pas maintenant « Il répondît ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Tu rigoles là , c'est ma ailleurs ami et son copain à des problèmes plutôt grave, je ne vais pas lui cacher « Elle répondît

« Je m'occupes de mon frère et tu t'occupe de Elena , elle est humaine et maintenant Stefan boit du sang humain , j'ai pas confiance en Stefan lorsqu'il est dans cette état »

« Il ne ferais jamais de mal à Elena tu le sais « Bonnie répondît et voyait bien l'agacement de Damon sur son visage

« Je sais de quoi mon frère est capable ok , le sang humain ne la jamais réussi donc fais moi confiance , éloigne Elena de Stefan et ne lui dit rien , en tous cas pas maintenant «

« C'est si horrible lorsqu'il en boit , je veux dire toi tu en bois et tu es plutôt normal « Elle demanda intrigué par l'inquiétude de Damon

« C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler , là il arrive mais si il continue , le Stefan qu'on a connue disparaîtra « Il répondît ,

« Tu as peur hein pour lui « Elle demanda

« C'est mon frère , je vais régler ce problème « Il répondît puis se leva

« Maintenant je suppose « Bonnie répondît en souriant . Damon posa un bisou sur son front

« On se revoit ce soir « Damon allait partir mais Bonnie l'appela

« Attends « Il se retourna vers elle intrigué

« Tu peux prendre le grimoire sous le lit s'il te plaît « Elle demanda en souriant. Damon souriait et se dirigea sous son lit pour prendre le grimoire. Il le posa à côté de Bonnie et allait s'en aller mais elle l'appela encore une fois. Il se retourna intriguer

« Fais attention à toi « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Comme toujours « il répondît puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul dans sa chambre. Elle prît le grimoire et l'ouvra pour voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose dedans même si elle savait que c'était sans espoir.

* * *

><p>Tyler était avec Caroline et Elena dans la cuisine de celle-ci .<p>

« Attends quoi ? » Elena disait en se tournant vers Tyler . Elle était près du frigo .

« Je crois que j'ai perdu mon flair « Tyler répéta mais Elena ne voulait pas entendre ça

« L'autre partie avec Stefan « Elle demanda surprise

« Ok , il voulait pas te le dire ,mais il est parti voir Katherine aujourd'hui et j'ai essayé de le suivre mais j'ai perdu sa trace donc je suis revenu ici en même temps l'air est tellement pollué que je ne sens plus rien « Tyler disait agacé en touchant son nez ce qui fît rire Caroline

« Oh pauvre chou « Elle disait en touchant le nez de Tyler

« Je suis sérieux , l'environnement c'est important pour nous les Loup Garou «

« Comment il a fait pour la contacter « Elena demanda surprise encore par l'information

« Elle lui avait donné son numéro , il avait vu avant-hier «

« J'hallucine et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis «

« Soit heureuse que je te le dise « Tyler disait , Caroline le poussa

« Ok , j'aurais dû te le dire désolé « Il continua . Elena le regarda encore sous le choque

« ça m'énerve qu'il la voit sans me le dire « Elena avoua agacé

« Pourquoi ? tu as peur qu'il cède à Katherine « Caroline demanda en mettant la main à la pâte

« Oh merci Caroline , comment me consoler « Elena répondît , elle s'approcha de ses amis

« Non c'est juste une question de confiance , il doit me le dire surtout quand c'est quelque chose comme Katherine , vous savez quoi je ne comprends pas comment Damon et Stefan ont pu aimer une femme dans son genre « Elena avoua .

« Nous aussi on te rassure « Tyler répondît ce qui sourire Elena

« Non mais c'est vrai , hier lorsqu'elle m'a rendu humaine , elle était si sûre d'elle , si Katherine c'était effrayant et je ne sais plus de qui je dois avoir peur , d'elle ou des originelles « Elena avoua perdu . Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent et comprirent qu'elle était encore sous le choque

« Des deux « Caroline répondît , Elena se mît à rire

« Vous êtes le couple le plus nul en ce qui concerne consolé quelqu'un « Elena avoua ce qui fît rire Tyler et Caroline

« On le prends pour un compliment « Caroline répondît . Elena se dirigea encore vers le frigo pour prendre des œufs . Elle les posa sur la table .

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait prendre le risque d'aller à New York pour quelque chose dont on n'est pas sûre ,on n'est pas sûre que c'est un lien avec les originelles « Elena avoua subitement

« Pourquoi ? j'adorerais aller à New York, Lana Glade Elena , cette femme est un génie « Caroline répondît toute émerveillé

« C'est surtout une sorcière avec de la magie noire en elle je te rappelle « Elena avoua

« C'est pas important ça , le plus important c'est que cette femme est Lana Glade , tu comprends Lana Glade personne ne dit non à cette femme « Caroline répondît ce qui fît rire Tyler .

« Mais soyons réalise , peut-être que ce qu'il y a écrit c'est une simple lettre d'amour , ça nous aidera pas à grand-chose « Elena répondît ce qui énerva Caroline qui savait que Elena avait peut être raison.

« Si c'était une simple lettre d'amour pourquoi c'était crypter par des formules « Tyler répondît pour défendre sa copine . Caroline le regarda et souriait comme une gamine .

« C'est vrai peut-être que Bonnie a raison « Elena avoua

« Mais , on peut pas prendre le risque de partir et laisser tout le monde avec ces originelles « Elena disait

« C'est vrai mais si on part c'est une journée ou deux maxi « Caroline répondît , Elena savait que Caroline voulait partir à tout prix ça se voyait .

« Moi je pourrais pas « Tyler disait subitement ce qui choqua Caroline et Elena

« Quoi ? pourquoi ? » Caroline demanda , elle ne laissa même pas Tyler finir

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça , c'est New York et j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi » Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« Non , je vous rappelle que Sean habite chez moi et il s'ennuie , il va resté plus longtemps que prévu , j'ai pas envie d'attirer plus de suspicion , la dernière fois, il m'a surpris à parler avec Soul enfin il croyait que je parlais tous seul . Je me suis senti ridicule « Tyler avoua ce qui fît rire ces amis

«Emmène Sean avec nous « Elena disait ce qui fît rire Caroline et Tyler

« Bien sûre , emmenons Sean voir une sorcière « Tyler répondît . Ils entendirent subitement tous un portable sonnait en haut dans la chambre à Elena.

« Ha j'ai laissé mon téléphone , je reviens « Elena disait en souriant . Caroline poussa Tyler

« Tu es sérieux , tu ne viens pas « Elle disait à Tyler. Tyler se mît derrière elle et mît ses bras autour d'elle

« Désolé Care , une autre fois « Il répondît en posant un bisous sur son cou

Elena monta les escaliers et se sentît subitement fatigué. Elle dût se tenir à la barre pour monter les escaliers .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena disait et s'assît finalement sur la marche se sentant subitement fatigué comme si on lui vidait de toute ces forces . Elle gémissait de douleur à cause de la migraine qui venait de la bombarder.

« Elena ca va ? » Caroline demanda de la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendît Elena gémir

« Oui, oui je vais bien « Elena répondît puis se leva grâce à la barre. Elle regarda le sol fatigué, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli subitement, un simple mouvement lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle monta sans regarder devant elle.

« J'AI DIT AIDE MOI « Elle sursauta et leva la tête et vît une fumée la pousser dans les escaliers. Elle dévala les escaliers brusquement. Caroline et Tyler coururent à toute vitesse et virent Elena convulsait au sol . Caroline s'accroupît et essaya de calmer Elena mais Elena convulser beaucoup trop violemment .

« Elena « Caroline cria en panique ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait .

_« Je suis désolé « _ Tyler leva subitement la tête vers les escaliers . Il regarda un long moment et vît une silhouette apparaître . Il regarda la silhouette et vît une personne apparaître . Il la regarda un moment et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vît que la personne était la copie conforme de Elena mais au contraire d'elle , elle avait des cheveux court et une robe en corsaire . Elle était habillé comme dans l'ancien temps .

_« Tu es un Loup Garou «_ La fille disait à Tyler qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Caroline l'appela.

« Tyler aide moi « Caroline cria , celui-ci s'accroupît et se mît derrière Elena . Il mît ses bras autour d'elle .

« Calme toi « Il chuchota dans l'oreille à Elena qui finit par arrêter de convulser . Caroline regarda Tyler sous le choque . Ils se regardèrent tout deux sous le choque . Elena ouvra les yeux et Tyler la relâcha , elle se redressa et regarda Caroline qui était à genoux devant elle .

Elle se sentait horriblement mal , elle se mît en position assise par terre .

« J'ai mal « Elena disait et regarda Caroline perdu lorsqu'elle vît celle-ci écarquillé les yeux d'effroi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda perdu .

« Ton cou , ton visage « Caroline disait , Tyler se leva et se mît debout à côté de Caroline . Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à son tour . Caroline prît un miroir en vitesse et le mît face à Elena. Elena commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vît des marques sur sa mâchoire comme si quelqu'un venait de lui serrer très fort la mâchoire . Elle avait même des blessures sur les lèvres . Elle toucha son visage et sentît enfin la douleur après quelque minute . Caroline enleva le miroir et les deux filles se regardèrent .

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Caroline ? » Elena demanda sous le choque .

« Bois ça « Caroline disait en mordant son poignet .

« Non « Elena allait riposter

« Bois ça Elena et discute pas « Caroline ordonna effrayé par les marques de Elena. Tyler lui regarda encore en haut des escaliers intrigué lorsqu'il vît Soul apparaître à côté de lui.

« C'était un esprit « Soul disait , Tyler le regarda intrigué

« Tyler c'est pas le moment de rêver « Caroline disait intrigué par la réaction de Tyler qui était resté à regarder les escaliers intrigué .

« Je ne peux pas et si il y avait des effets secondaires « Elena disait mais elle avait horriblement mal . Le poignet de Caroline guéri subitement mais celle-ci le remordît .

« Je penses que c'est ton effet secondaire « Caroline disait effrayé en regardant le visage de Elena . Elle s'approcha de Elena

« Boit s'il te plaît « Caroline disait , Elena approcha sa bouche et aspira le sang de Caroline . Après un moment Caroline recula et resta sous le choque lorsqu'elle vît que son sang n'avait rien guéri du tout. Elena toucha son visage et sentît toujours les blessures sur elle. Les filles se regardèrent sous le choque.

« Tyler appelle Damon et Stefan , puis Bonnie dit lui de ramener son grimoire « Caroline disait sous le choque .

« J'ai horriblement mal « Elena disait sous le choque. Tyler se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela . Caroline quand à elle porta Elena, elle entendait Elena gémir à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait . Des blessures n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître, c'était horrible .

* * *

><p>Damon entra dans la chambre à Stefan. Stefan était en train de faire des pompes . Damon s'approcha de Stefan et mît son pieds sur son dos .<p>

Stefan retomba au sol .

« Va y fais tes pompes « Damon disait gardant son pied sur Stefan. Stefan resta à terre et se mît à sourire

« Tu m'empêche un peu là « Stefan disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il enleva son pied du dos à Stefan et s'accroupît vers lui. Il sortît une poche de sang et se mît à la boire .

« Hum hum « Il continua tout en savourant la poche de sang . Stefan leva la tête et regarda son frère . Damon vît l'envie sur le visage de Stefan , il vît les veines de Stefan apparaître lui montrant qu'il avait effectivement raison. Damon finît la poche de sang et la posa devant Stefan.

« Tu as vidé le frigo ce matin j'ai dû le ressourcer « Damon disait sévèrement

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « Stefan disait en reprenant ces pompes . Damon se leva et allait mettre son pieds sur le dos de Stefan encore une fois ,mais Stefan le propulsa au loin. Damon percuta le mur et retomba sur ses pattes en souriant

« Vraiment , tu as l'air de savoir de quoi je parles « Il répondît

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Damon « Stefan disait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« Dit le « Damon disait en rapprochant son visage de celui de son frère

« Dire quoi ? » Stefan demanda en souriant comme un gamin. Damon le prît violemment par le menton

« Dit le « il disait énervé en serrant la mâchoire de Stefan mais Stefan le poussa subitement .

« Pour qui tu te prends , monsieur je bois du sang humain « Stefan disait en souriant

« Mais moi j'arrive à me contrôler , si tu continue tu va devenir incontrôlable , tu as pensé à Elena « Damon disait subitement ce qui énerva Stefan qui se retourna vers Damon et courra vers lui mais il le mît à terre et se dégagea de lui . Stefan se mît à sourire comme un gamin .

« Tu vas finir par blesser Elena , pas seulement moralement mais physiquement , elle est humaine maintenant « Damon disait , Stefan continua à rire

« Je vois donc la c'est le moment, ou le méchant deviens gentils et le gentils devient méchant « Stefan disait en souriant . Damon utilisa sa vitesse et plaqua Stefan contre le mur .

« C'est le moment où le gentil redeviens gentils « Damon disait avec un sourire avant de piquer Stefan avec une seringue . Stefan poussa Damon et toucha son cou .

« Enfoiré ,qu'es « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car il tomba au sol . Damon essuya ces mains .

« Désintox forcé frangin « Il disait puis porta Stefan. Il descendît à la cave et enferma Stefan dans la cellule. Il souffla en voyant Stefan allongé par terre.

« Il faut que je le dise à Elena « Il disait en soufflant lorsque son portable se mît à sonner. Il répondît et entendît Tyler au téléphone qui avait l'air perdu et confus .

« J'arrive « Damon déclara puis regarda Stefan agacé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda grimoire à la main en entrant dans la maison.

« On ne sait pas , elle est en haut et son état est critique « Tyler répondît inquiet pour Elena

« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué

« Des fractures sont apparu , tu devrais aller voir par toi-même « Bonnie monta de suite les escaliers avec son grimoire. Elle entra et vît Caroline assise près de Elena en train de la soulager avec de l'eau. Bonnie s'approcha et vît plein du blessure sur le visage , le cou à Elena , on avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait battu à mort.

« Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital « Bonnie disait choqué par l'état de Elena . Elle s'approcha de Elena et toucha son visage réellement inquiète pour son ami.

« Non ,comment leur expliqué , on ne sait même pas , c'est apparut subitement ? il faut que tu fasses quelque chose , mon sang ne la guéri pas Bonnie ,c'est pas normal « Caroline disait morte d'inquiétude. Bonnie leva la tête et regarda Caroline qui sentait ces larmes montaient en voyant l'état de Elena .

« Il me faut la cause pour pouvoir faire quelque chose « Bonnie avoua, elle avait honte dans ses moments là d'être aussi inutile. Caroline regarda Elena puis Bonnie.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose Bonnie sinon elle va mourir « Caroline révéla . Bonnie regarda Caroline un long moment et commença à réaliser que l'état de Elena était beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Caroline essuya une des ses larmes qui avaient coulé .

« Quelque chose est en train de la tuer « Caroline continua en essuyant ces larmes

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, le grimoire peut m'aider « Bonnie se sentait inutile là maintenant. Elle toucha le front d'Elena.

« Tu iras mieux, je te le promet « Bonnie chuchota puis s'en alla. Elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers pour préparer un soin et soulagé Elena. Elle commença à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle se souvenait de la recette que Damon lui avait fait lorsqu'elle avait eu ces brûlures à San Francisco . Elle regarda son grimoire pour être sûre que c'était ça. Tyler arriva en face de Bonnie inquiet .

« Bonnie « Tyler l'appela , elle leva la tête et celui-ci vît son inquiétude .

« Je ne peux rien faire Tyler , je peux essayer de la soulager ,mais si je ne sais pas d'où ça provient , je ne sais pas quoi faire « Bonnie avoua perdu en regardant Tyler .

« C'est de ça que je veux te parler « Il déclara ce qui perturba Bonnie . Tyler n'eut pas le temps de continuer à cause de Soul.

« Tu ne peux pas guérir ce genre de blessure « Soul disait en arrivant dans la cuisine . Elle leva la tête et vît Soul qui était sûrement habillé avec les vêtements de Alaric.

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles ? » Bonnie demanda. Damon arriva en vitesse dans la maison.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Damon demanda en entrant dans la maison

« Où est Stefan ? » Tyler demanda ne répondant pas à la question de Damon.

« Je ne sais pas « Damon répondît mais Bonnie savait qu'il mentait . Il la regarda intrigué lorsqu'il vît qu'elle était en train de préparé une sorte de potion.

« Elena est en train de mourir , on dirait qu'on la battu à mort » Bonnie déclara en versant l'eau de la casserole dans un bol . Elle prît le bol et se dirigea vers la chambre à Elena .

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda surpris et monta à son tour inquiet pour Elena . Il entra et vît Bonnie essayer de nourrir Elena. Lorsqu'il s'approcha , il vît le visage de Elena , et son corps.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda sous le choque . Caroline leva la tête et regarda Damon

« Où est Stefan ? « Caroline demanda , car elle savait que Elena avait besoin de Stefan en ce moment . Bonnie regarda Caroline et répondît à la place de Damon.

« Il est en chemin , ça va prendre du temps « Bonnie répondît , elle posa le bol après avoir nourri Elena et entendît son ami gémir de douleur . Elena commença à crier subitement et gigotait dans tout les sens . Elle n'avait jamais senti une douleurs tel . Ils entendirent tous Elena hurlait de toute ces forces. Ils entendirent quelques os se briser . Caroline s'approcha de Elena et essaya de la calmer mais Bonnie recula sous le choque en voyant que sa recette n'avait pas marché .

« Bonnie qu'est ce qui se passe ? qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Caroline demanda ce qui mît la pression à Bonnie

« Je ne sais pas , c'était censé la soulager « Elena hurla de toute ces forces . Damon enleva ses chaussures et s'approcha du lit . Il se mît derrière Elena et l'entoura de ses bras .

« Chute calme toi « Il chuchota , il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était dans un tel état . Elena continua à hurler sentant tout son corps être brisé . Bonnie regarda sous le choque l'état de Elena .

« Chuute « Damon répéta dans l'oreille à Elena , Elena se calma et celui posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête .

« Imagine toi un endroit paisible « Damon chuchota dans l'oreille à Elena . Ils regardèrent tous Damon surpris lorsqu'ils virent que cela soulageait Elena . Bonnie retrouva son souffle et descendît en bas pour essayer de trouver autre chose pour l'aider.

« Ça n'a pas marcher « Elle disait à Tyler et essayait de chercher quelque chose mais elle ne trouvait rien .

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour ce genre de blessure « Soul déclara une seconde fois . Bonnie le regarda, elle avait oublié sa présence pendant un moment .

« Je peu » Soul coupa Bonnie dès son élan

« Elle est hanté par un esprit, quelqu'un la torture et on ne peut rien n'y faire « Soul répondît laissant un blanc dans la pièce.

« Comment tu as fait ? » Caroline demanda à Damon qui posa Elena dans son lit , ces blessures n'avaient pas disparu ,mais la douleur commençait à disparaître , c'était déjà un début .

« Je la soulage seulement en lui projetant une image qu'elle aimerais voir, lorsque Rose était mourante cela marchait « Il répondît , Caroline le regarda un long moment et hocha la tête

« Ce n'est pas rassurant alors « Elle répondît, il était vrai que ce genre de petit tour marchait pour les personnes qui étaient mourante parce que leur cerveau était plus accessible et les personnes mourante étaient prêtes à tout pour voir quelque chose d'imaginaire. Damon le savait pertinemment et il savait que si son tour d'hypnose avait marché avec Elena, c'était parce qu'elle était à son tour mourante comme l'était Rose.

« Non ça ne l'est pas « Il répondît. Caroline souffla et s'allongea à côté d'Elena pour lui tenir compagnie. Damon la regarda et descendît les escaliers pour les laisser seule.

_**Elena portait une longue robe blanche et se trouvait devant la mer . Elle était pieds nu, elle sentait la douceur du sable lui caressait le pieds et la chaleur du soleil la réchauffait.**_

_**« Oui oui oui et oui « Elena disait en sautillant. Elle tenait les mains de Stefan toute enjouée.**_

_**« La bague, la bague « Stefan disait en touchant son costume dans tous les sens pour chercher la bague. Il se tourna ensuite vers Damon lorsqu'il se rendît que c'était lui qu'il avait.**_

_**« Tiens « Damon disait en lui passant la bague. Tout le monde rigolèrent voyant l'état de Stefan . Il passa la bague entre les doigts d'Elena et celle-ci fît la même chose.**_

_**« je vous déclare mari et femme « Carole Lockwood disait en souriant.**_

_**« Vous pouvez embr » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Elena sauta au cou de Stefan et l'embrassa .Stefan mît ces bras autour du dos de Elena et la fît tourné . Tout le monde applaudir en souriant . Elena souriait tout en embrassant Stefan. Elle n'entendît plus les applaudissement subitement , elle continua d'embrasser ,mais recula lorsqu'elle sentît les dents de Stefan lui mordre la lèvre . Elle toucha sa lèvre et leva la tête pour voir Stefan mais Stefan n'était plus là , il avait laissé la place à quelqu'un de plus effrayant .Le beau brun au yeux vert , marron qu'elle aimait tant avait disparu pour un blond au yeux bleu diaboliquement beau.**_

« Un esprit ? » Bonnie demanda perdu après un long silence

« du genre un fantôme, je croyais que ça n'existait pas « Bonnie continua intrigué.

« Ça n'existe pas au yeux de tous. Les Loup Garou ont la particularité de voir des choses que vous non comme par exemple les Gardiannes ou les esprits, c'est un don . Tu commences seulement à développé cela Tyler « Soul répondît en regardant Bonnie et Tyler. Damon descendît intrigué à son tour par ce que racontait Soul . Il se mît à côté de Bonnie et regarda Soul perdu .

« Pourquoi comme tu dis un esprit la hanterais ? » Damon demanda intrigué ne croyant pas vraiment ce que Soul racontait .

« On ne joue pas avec la vie et la mort et les esprits en sont les conséquences « Soul répondît

« Le fait que Elena soit redevenu huma » Damon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase

« Oui , on considère qu'elle est revenu à la vie « Soul répondît

« Et tu le savais ? » Damon demanda intrigué en regardant Soul

« Non , je m'en suis aperçu seulement maintenant « Soul répondît en regardant tout le monde

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? L'esprit va continuer à la torturer jusqu'à la mort « Bonnie demanda intrigué , elle s'inquiétait et tout le monde pouvait le voir .

« Il ne le fais pas volontairement, généralement, il essaye de communiquer et lorsqu'il n'arrive pas ,ce genre de phénomène arrive « Bonnie s'approcha de Soul et se mît face à lui

« Mais si tu le vois, tu peux communiquer avec, tu peux faire quelque chose « Bonnie disait perdu par Soul . Elle vît les yeux vert , jaune pétillant de Soul qui la regardèrent et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse qu'elle aimerait .

« Je ne suis pas lié à l'esprit , j'aurais beau lui parler , la voir ce n'est pas à moi qu'il essaye d'attirer l'attention mais à Elena . Il veut créer un lien seulement avec Elena ,mais celle-ci ne le voit pas , tant que Elena ne cherchera pas à comprendre , ou communiquer avec , l'esprit continuera à la persécuté « Bonnie regarda Soul perdu

« Comment elle pourrait communiquer avec ? » Bonnie demanda inquiète

« Je ne sais pas « Soul répondît honnêtement

« Les Loup Garou sont capable de voir ce que les gens ne peuvent voir c'est tout , la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que l'esprit est forcément lié à Elena « Soul répondît seulement . Damon regarda Soul intrigué de loin .

« Tu la vu non ? » Il demanda, Soul regarda Tyler

« Tyler la vu « Il répondît. Tyler regarda Damon et Bonnie bizarrement

« Je sais que ça à l'air fou mais l'esprit que j'ai vu était Elena « Tyler répondît ce qui intrigua tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? « Bonnie demanda perdu

« Ce n'est pas possible, un esprit est forcément quelqu'un de mort Tyler « Soul continua,

« Je sais ,mais je vous assure, c'était Elena mais « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car ils entendirent tous Elena hurlait en haut . Ils montèrent tous à toute vitesse. Caroline tînt Elena mais Elena hurlait de toute ces forces .

« Damon « Caroline cria pour qu'il aide . Damon se mît encore une fois derrière Elena , il essayait de faire ce qu'il avait fait mais cela ne marchait plus .

« Non , j'arrive plus « Damon disait toujours en train de tenir Elena qui hurlait le martyr

« Où est Stefan ? peut être qu'avec Stefan ça marcherais « Caroline cria agacé que Stefan ne soit pas là alors que Elena avait des problèmes.

« Stefan ne peux pas venir « Bonnie répondît à la place de Damon qui essayait de calmer Elena ,mais celle-ci gigotait dans tous les sens .

« Tu te fous de moi , je vais le chercher « Caroline disait ,mais Bonnie l'en empêcha

« Stefan est enfermé ok , pour le bien de tout le monde laisse le , le sang humain n'est pas son ami maintenant « Bonnie répondît agacé par Caroline et ces questions et surtout inquiète en entendant les cris de Elena. Elena se calma subitement ,mais elle continua à gémir de douleur. Ils virent des blessures encore une fois apparaître sur elle ce qui les inquiéta . Une fois que Elena se calma, Caroline regarda Bonnie perdu .

« Elle a besoin de lui maintenant, vous ne voyez pas « Caroline déclara en regardant Bonnie et Damon qui se mit à côté de Bonnie.

« Tu as raison « Bonnie disait subitement se rendant compte que Stefan devait savoir pour Elena et le reste.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, rien ne marche « Caroline demanda à tout le monde . Damon regarda Elena à son tour perdu

« Je vais allé voir Katherine, elle en sait peut-être plus qu'elle ne veut nous le faire croire « Damon déclara , ils le regardèrent tous et hochèrent la tête

« Vous restez avec elle , je vais chercher Katherine « Damon déclara et s'en alla . Il descendît à toute vitesse laissant Tyler , Soul et Caroline dans la pièce .

« Occupez vous d'elle, je vais chercher Stefan « Caroline déclara et allait s'en aller mais Bonnie la suivît

« Je viens avec toi « Elle déclara et les deux s'en allèrent ensemble à toute vitesse. Soul s'assît sur la banquette près de la fenêtre tandis que Tyler s'assît à côté de Elena .

« Les esprits communiquent avec des images Tyler , Elena semble ne pas les supporter . Elle doit essayer d'arrêter d'avoir peur et quelque chose lui fait horriblement peur la dedans » Soul révéla, Tyler se tourna vers Soul

« Si elle ne vain pas sa peur, elle meurt c'est ça « Il répondît inquiet. Soul ne répondît rien mais Tyler comprît la réponse. Il s'allongea près d'Elena et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Montre nous que tu es une battante « Il chuchota en la regardant. Soul regarda Tyler sans rien dire de plus.

« Stefan « Caroline cria dans le manoir .

« Stefan « Elle disait en ouvrant la porte

« Caroline attention « Bonnie disait se souvenant de ce que Damon lui avait dit à propos de Stefan lorsque celui-ci buvait du sang . Caroline s'approcha de Stefan ,mais celui-ci la projeta contre le mur . Caroline tomba au sol . Stefan se dirigea vers le congélateur mais vît qu'il n'y avait pas de sang . Bonnie vît les veines de Stefan apparaître sur son visage , il leva la tête et la regarda toujours avec des veines ancré en lui .

« J'ai fa » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il s'accroupit au sol à genou sentant la douleur de l'anévrisme de Bonnie . Bonnie continua l'anévrisme et s'approcha de Stefan . Elle s'accroupît en face de lui . Stefan allait malgré sa douleur lui prendre le coup ,mais Bonnie le propulsa contre le mur . Il tomba au sol et se releva à toute vitesse . Il allait courir vers elle ,mais Bonnie lui cria dessus .

« Elena est mourante « Bonnie cria pour arrêter Stefan dans son élan . Stefan la regarda perdu et sous le choque

« Je m'en fous de tes problèmes de sang là maintenant parce que Elena est mourante et Damon essaye de trouver une solution ,mais là elle a besoin de toi près d'elle « Bonnie disait , elle vît les veines de Stefan toujours sur son visage ce qui l'agaça . Il n'était toujours pas dans son état normal . Bonnie le propulsa encore contre le mur et se mît en face de lui .

« Bat toi pour ta faim pendant quelque heure , c'est possible , pour Elena ok , je m'en fous après tu feras ce que tu voudra au péril des conséquence ,mais là tu n'es pas le plus important maintenant « Bonnie disait inquiète pour Elena . Stefan retrouva son visage d'humain subitement lorsqu'il vît l'inquiétude de Bonnie. Bonnie le vît subitement disparaître avec sa vitesse rapide .

« Où est il ? » Caroline demanda en sortant enfin de la cellule

« Chez Elena j'espère « Elle répondît seulement.

* * *

><p>« J'arrive « Aria disait puis ouvra la porte . Damon entra en furie dans la maison et regarda les alentours<p>

« Où est Katherine ? « Il hurla dans la maison . Elijah arriva en soufflant et se mît devant Damon.

« Aucune grâce, la moindre des choses c'est d'être respectueux lorsque tu entres chez quelqu'un « Elijah disait en essuyant l'épaule de Damon. Damon le regarda en colère. Elijah pouvait voir que Damon était vraiment en colère . Quelque chose d'horrible était en train d'arriver à Elena et tout ça était en rapport à Katherine.

« Où est Katherine ? » Damon demanda en contournant Elijah . Il regarda encore les alentours lorsqu'il vît Katherine descendre les escaliers .

« Damon Salvatore me cherche » Katherine déclara , lorsqu'elle descendît la dernière marche . Damon courra et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle gémit surprise par le coup , elle ne l'avait pas venu venir celui-là . Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas qu'il pourrait faire aussi mal et il lui faisait horriblement mal .

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre « Katherine disait tout en essayant de se débattre mais Damon était vraiment , vraiment en colère .

« Là , je suis en colère donc dit moi ce que tu lui as fait « Il disait en serrant Katherine encore plus fort

« Lâche moi « elle cria et le poussa au loin . Damon la regarda énervé et allait courir vers elle ,mais Elijah se mît devant Katherine et empêcha Damon de passer.

« Ayez au moins le respect de vous battre dehors « Elijah disait en empêchant Damon de sauter au cou de Katherine . I

« Qu'est ce qui te prends « Katherine cria à Damon en tenant son cou. Elle avait horriblement mal au cou , c'était simplement Damon et elle avait mal .

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? « Damon cria en colère . Aria regarda Damon encore intrigué par son fils au cœur . Il était noir , elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait mais ça l'intriguait .

« Précise , j'ai fait tellement de chose à tellement de gens « Katherine disait en souriant. Damon serra sa mâchoire agacé par Katherine .

« Elena , je te parle de Elena « Damon hurla en colère , il allait encore foncé sur elle mais Elijah l'en empêcha encore une fois.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Elena ? » Elijah demanda , Katherine roula des yeux n'en croyant pas ces oreilles , elle pensait qu'il la défendait ,mais non c'était pour Elena . Stefan aussi , et Damon aussi à ce moment .

« Je ne vais pas assister plus longtemps à ça « Katherine disait avec un sourire pour s'éclipser mais Elijah se mît devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Katherine ? « Il demanda en souriant la faisant reculer . Lester était en train de marcher en direction de la maison lorsqu'il entendît Damon criait . Il avança et soupira déjà fatigué par Damon.

« Elle a transformé en humain « Damon hurla et à ce même moment Lester arriva et prît Katherine par la gorge pour la plaquer contre un mur ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Qu'es « Elijah resta à regarder Lester surpris par la vitesse. Katherine ouvra la bouche et gémît de douleur tellement le cou était violent . Elle sentait bien la différence entre Damon et Lester , ça n'avait rien à voir , rien du tout parce que là à ce moment , elle avait envie de fuir comme elle avait l'habitude de faire .

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Lester cria à Katherine en sortant ces canines.

« Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai ce que ton sang pouvait faire « Katherine disait , elle croyait qu'il était en colère parce qu'elle avait réveillé le dopplehanger , mais non c'était parce qu'elle avait réveillé des choses qu'il ne fallait pas réveillé . Lester serra encore plus son cou

« Il y a des choses qui te dépasse et qu'il ne faut pas réveiller «

« Comme quoi ? « Katherine demanda, Lester la prît par la mâchoire et la serra très fort.

« Recommence ce genre d'acte et je te tue sur le champs c'est compris « Il disait puis projeta Katherine contre un mur et celle-ci tomba par terre assommé. Lester essuya ses vêtements et regarda Damon sans rien dire de plus .

« Vous saviez ce qui risquait de se passer si Elena devenait humain donc vous savez ce qui lui arrive ou comment la guérir « Damon disait en regardant Lester.

« Oui je sais , elle a besoin de sang « Il répondît

« Non ça ne marche pas , on a essayé « Lester regarda son bras et souffla

« Mon sang « Il déclara ce qui surpris Damon .

« Tu rigoles là « Damon disait les yeux grands ouvert

« Non , j'ai bien peur que non « Lester disait seulement

« L'inconvénient de ce genre de phénomène et pourquoi je ne l'utilise pas c'est que je dois fournir mon sang pour qu'il résiste à la colère des esprits « Damon secoua la tête perdu

« Quelque chose ou quelqu'un la hante et va s'amuser à la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle n'en peuvent plus « Lester avoua , il allait monter les escaliers sans rien dire de plus .

« Tu dois lui donner ton sang « Damon hurla en colère . Lester se retourna vers Damon et descendît les escaliers

« Je dois vraiment , en quel honneur ? » Lester demanda. Elijah , Aria se regardèrent et regardèrent Lester et Damon.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas être aussi indifférent « Damon disait , Lester aurait bien voulu rire à ce moment mais il ne rigolait jamais .

« Oui comme mon cœur à battu pour une personne , il devrais battre pour tout le monde c'est ça « Lester disait .Damon allait frapper Lester mais Aria lui prît le bras

« Tu n'es pas dans ton territoire ici » Aria disait . Damon regarda Lester et celui-ci le regarda intrigué lorsqu'il vît un brouillard noir dans les yeux de Damon.

« Je vais te tuer « Damon disait mais Lester resta impassible

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ,mais quelque chose me dit que cette Elena si « Il répondît, Damon avait envie à ce moment là de lui empoigner le cœur et de l'arracher . Il regarda Lester énervé et ne le cachait clairement pas .

« Tu vois , Dante a besoin de ton lien avec Bonnie , et du dopplehanger , donc si je ne peux pas briser ce lien si fort entre toi et la sorcière , je me débarrasse du doplehanger et Dante ne pourras pas ressuscité Klaus , tu vois où je veux en venir « Lester disait et Damon voyait très bien où il voulait en venir . Lester pouvait paraître parfois gentils, mais c'était qu'un enfoiré comme ces autres frères et sœurs.

« A toi de choisir Damon » Lester disait en mettant ses mains à plat pour faire la balance

« La vie de Elena ou ton lien » Il disait en faisant le contre poids avec ces mains

« Si je formule autrement Elena ou Bonnie tu choisis «

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Damon disait n'en revenant pas que finalement Lester était vraiment un bel enfoiré . Il plaqua Lester contre le mur ,mais Lester ne montra aucune expression . Damon le lâcha subitement et le regarda les yeux grands ouvert.

« Tu es pire que Klaus , tu es pareil que Dante ou Klaus «

« je suis un originelle, tu croyais quoi «

« Tu es mort « Damon disait , Lester s'avança et essuya sa veste encore une fois . Il regarda Damon et soupira

« Parce que ton cœur bat pour elle, il bat aussi pour Elena , il bat pour tout le monde et c'est ça qui va te détruire un jour parce qu'il bat pour Bonnie , ton choix est fait , tu va sauver Elena « Lester disait. Damon regardait les yeux vert et vide de Lester. Aria et Elijah regardèrent les deux sans rien dire . Damon reçût subitement un message et vît que c'était Caroline qui disait que l'état de Elena était en train empiré .

« Des nouvelles de Elena je suppose « Damon leva la tête vers Lester et regarda Aria et Elijah

« Comment vous pouvez prétendre être différent de Klaus ou Dante « Damon disait en les regardant tous .

« On n'a jamais prétendu le contraire, tu l'as fait « Aria répondît en le regardant. Damon souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils le regardèrent tous et virent qu'il était en train de réfléchir à l'offre. Ils savaient déjà ce que Damon allait dire donc ce n'était pas marrant.

« Ok qu'est ce qui va se passer si je brise le lien « Damon demanda subitement en regardant tout le monde.

« Aria va s'en chargé , tu ne seras plus relié à Bonnie « Lester répondît . Damon ouvra le bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma de suite ne sachant pas quoi dire . Il n'avait pas envie de céder , de briser son lien , c'était la seule chose qu'il avait , mais Elena était la seule chose que Stefan avait . Entre la vie de Elena et son lien , le choix était forcément déjà fait .

« Hé merde « Il cria oubliant qu'il y avait les autres. Aria et Elijah se sentait mal ;mais Lester ne montra lui aucune émotion

« Je vais me souvenir d'elle , de tous ce qu'on a « Damon demanda en regardant cette fois-ci Aria. Elle se mît en face de lui et lui toucha son visage .

« Je ne sais pas « Aria avoua forçant Damon à reculer

« Tu fais ça comment ? si tu n'as pas réussi à briser le lien comment tu va maintenant «

« Cette fois ci personne ne t'as forcé, tu signe le contrat de plein gré » Elle répondît ce qui fît rire Damon

« Bien sûre , j'ai l'air de le faire de plein gré « Il répondît en rigolant

« Donc comment ça va se passer ? » Il demanda ignorant Lester qui était sur le côté mais Lester prît la parole à la place de sa soeur .

«Tu brises d'abord ton lien et je lui donne mon sang. A partir du moment où Elena va boire mon sang , on sera lié à vie en quelque sorte. Si elle meurt , je meurt , si je meurt , elle meurt , tant que je serais en vie , elle sera lié à moi et n'aura même plus besoin que je la nourrisse , elle subira toujours les tourments de son esprit ,mais comme elle sera lié à moi , elle survivras. «

« Non , je ne peux pas , je ne peux pas lui faire ça » Damon disait en parlant de Elena . Il ne pouvait pas la relié à lui , c'était impossible .

« Elle est en train de mourir non « Lester disait, Damon le regarda en colère

« On crée de nouveau lien tels est la vie « Lester répondît, Damon regarda Lester un long moment.

« Je dois la prévenir, je dois prévenir Bonnie avant « Damon disait subitement ce qui surpris Lester. Il enleva ses mains de ses poches.

« Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir minuit « Lester déclara, Damon regarda son téléphone lorsqu'il reçût un appelle de Caroline. Il regarda son téléphone sans rien dire et leva la tête vers Lester.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu détestes autant en moi, mais je te tuerais peu importe ce qui m'en coûte « Damon disait , Lester le regarda impassible

« Voila , tu l'as ta vengeance « Lester répondît . Damon le regarda puis répondît au téléphone et s'en alla laissant les 3 originelles et Katherine dans la maison. Lester regarda ces frères et sœur sans rien dire

« Je sais ce que vous pensez et je ne m'en soucie guère « Lester déclara puis monta les escaliers sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>« Je crois que ça lui fait du bien « Bonnie disait en donnant une autre recette qu'elle avait faite à base d'herbe. Stefan était à côté de Elena en train de lui tenir la main. Caroline regarda Elena toujours inquiète . Elle regarda ensuite l'horloge inquiète , elle était pressé que Damon revienne . Après un moment à l'avoir entendu , tout le monde l'entendirent arrivé en bas . Ils descendirent tous y compris Stefan et virent Damon en bas des escaliers .<p>

« Alors , qu'est ce que Katherine t'a dit ? » Caroline demanda inquiète. Damon regarda Bonnie et bizarrement elle sentît que quelque chose n'allait pas .

« Elle n'a rien dit « Il répondît laissant un blanc dans la pièce

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on regarde Elena mourir comme ça « Stefan se mît à dire choqué

« Non, Lester a la solution , il a dit que c'était lui la solution enfin son sang , qu'a partir du moment où il lui donnerais il serait lié à elle . Si il meurt , elle meurt , si elle meurt , il meurt voilà l'inconvénient « Damon répondît en regardant tout le monde . Ils se regardèrent un moment

« On a pas le temps de se poser des questions non « Caroline disait à chacun. Stefan était d'accord avec elle ,mais Bonnie regarda Damon étrangement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu en échange « Elle demanda en s'approchant de lui. Il la regarda un long moment et bizarrement elle comprît la réponse .

« De quoi tu parles ? » Caroline demanda mais Bonnie resta à regarder Damon. Elle savait que Lester avait forcément demander quelque chose ,parce que Lester gagnerait plus à voir Elena mourir que en vie . Personne ne le comprenait sauf Damon et elle .

« Je suis désolé « Il répondît laissant tout le monde confus à part Bonnie.

« Je veux t'entendre le dire « Bonnie disait se retenant de montrer toute sorte d'émotion, elle ne savait pas quelles émotions elle ressentait exactement.

« Je dois briser notre lien en échange « Damon répondît en regardant seulement Bonnie. Bonnie ferma les yeux et inspira se retenant de pleurer, personne ne le voyait à part Damon. Elle se sentait piégé, parce qu'ils étaient, et dans ses moments là, elle s'en voulait de se montrer égoïste et ne pas vouloir que leur lien se brise alors qu'Elena allait mourir . Il y avait tout autant de culpabilité que de colère, la colère qu'elle doit encore se sacrifier pour sauver une personne qu'elle aime. Et évidemment de la tristesse, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ,mais elle ne pouvait surtout pas laisser Elena partir. Les choix, elle détestait les choix à faire et ils étaient constamment confrontés à des choix douloureux. Les autres commencèrent à réaliser qu'on n'arrêtait pas de demander à Bonnie et Damon de se battre et de se sacrifier pour eux. Caroline regarda Stefan et Tyler à côté et les trois décidèrent de monter voir si Elena allait mieux sachant pertinemment que Bonnie et Damon avaient besoin d'être seul maintenant .

« Tu sais quoi Elena a besoin encore d'herbe que j'ai chez moi , je reviens « Bonnie déclara subitement pour essayer de changer de sujet et de ne pas aborder celui-ci car elle savait que ça allait être trop douloureux .

« Bonnie « Damon l'appela mais celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte, elle prît son manteau et s'en alla. Damon sortît pour lui parler mais Bonnie était déjà parti en voiture .

_**« Même si tu continues à courir , je te retrouverais tu sais , nous deux ont est liés « Quelqu'un cria , Elena était dans son placard , il faisait noir , elle était assise au sol et boucha ses oreilles car elle avait horriblement peur , elle avait l'impression d'être retournée en enfance lorsqu'elle faisait ces cauchemars.**_

_**« C'est un cauchemars, c'est un cauchemar « Elle chuchota tout en se balançant en avant et en arrière. **_

_**« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Elena disait en se sentant rétrécir. Elle toucha son corps et vît qu'elle était redevenu enfant . Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être choqué par sa réaction qu'elle vît quelqu'un ouvrir la porte .**_

_**« Trouvé « Il disait en regardant Elena qui cria de suite et se retrouva dans un autre endroit . Elle avait retrouvé sa taille . Elle portait une longue robe de bal et avait un masque sur les yeux . Elena regarda autour d'elle , elle vît Damon dansait avec Bonnie , Caroline avec Tyler ce qui l'intrigua . Elle chercha du regards Stefan mais ne le vît pas .**_

_**« Trouvé « Elle entendît encore une fois derrière elle ,elle se retourna et vît Klaus lui tendre la main.**_

_**« M'accorderais tu cette danse « Il demanda , elle voulait décliner , elle était plutôt sûre de l'avoir décliné ,mais elle ne comprît pas lorsqu'elle s'est vu danser avec lui sur la piste de danse. Ils tournaient en rond et Klaus souriait**_

_**« Je t'effraie « Klaus disait avec un masque sur ces yeux , elle ne répondît rien , elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa voix, elle essayait de dire quelque chose ,mais elle se rendît vraiment compte qu'elle avait perdu sa voix . Elle regarda Klaus qui lui souriait**_

_**« Tu m'appartiens , tout m'appartiens dans ce monde « Il disait ce qui intrigua Elena . Elle voulait se détacher mais Klaus la fît tourner et elle se retrouva partenaire avec quelqu'un d'autre . Elle regarda et vît Elijah ,**_

_**« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique « Il disait ,mais elle n'arrivait toujours rien à dire , elle avait envie de paniqué mais elle n'arrivait même plus à paniquer . Elijah la fît encore tourné et cette fois ci elle se retrouva à danser avec un des jumeaux . Elle aurait parié que c'était Elric qui la regardait sourire au lèvre **_

_**« Il est vrai que le doppelhanger est toujours aussi belle ou je crois que vous dîtes sexy « Elric disait ce qui intrigua Elena qui se retrouva partenaire avec Aiden .**_

_**« N'écoute pas mon frère , tu es à part par rapport à tout les autre doppelhanger surtout la première « Elena regarda Aiden intrigué lorsqu'elle se retrouva partenaire avec Lester . Ils dansèrent eux deux sans rien dire .**_

_**« Tu peux parler tu sais ? » Lester disait ,mais Elena le regardait paniqué essayant de lui dire qu'elle avait perdu sa voix .**_

_**« C'est parce que tu ne prends pas le contrôle de la danse , prends le contrôle Elena « Lester disait. Il la regarda un long moment **_

_**« Prends le contrôle « Il répéta et fît tourné Elena sur elle-même , Elena ferma les yeux et se répéta qu'elle devait prendre le contrôle , elle tourna et se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre . Elle ouvra les yeux **_

_**« Je t'ai enfin trouvé « Stefan disait ce qui fît sourire Elena **_

_**« J'espérais que tu le ferais « Elena répondît. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vît qu'il n'y avait plus les originelles ,mais qu'ils étaient à une danse de lycée. Elle regarda Stefan intrigué **_

_**« Je ne sais pas comment l'interprété « Elle avoua à Stefan qui la regarda comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire **_

_**« Tu le dois , tu dois t'en sortir seul et éviter qu'ils se sacrifient pour toi « Stefan répondît ce qui intrigua Elena qui tourna son regards vers Bonnie et Damon lorsqu'elle vît Stefan les regardait .**_

_**« Ils sont beau hein « Stefan disait en souriant lorsque Elena les vît subitement disparaître **_

_**« Qu'es « elle se tourna mais Stefan était parti **_

_**« Ce n'est plus une question de prendre le contrôle sur la danse Elena « Une voix, elle aurait parié que c'était la sienne. Elle regarda tout le lycée et les vît disparaître.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Installe-toi avec moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Recouvre-moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Serre-moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Étends toi par terre avec moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et serre-moi dans tes bras.<strong>_

Bonnie s'arrêta devant sa maison, elle enleva sa ceinture et resta à regarder son volant. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla se disant que comme Lester le disait, il y avait constamment des dommages collatéraux et qu'elle en était un à ce moment.

« Hé merde « elle disait lorsqu'elle sentît une larme coulait.

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer hein « Elle continua en essuyant ces larmes. Elle descendît de la voiture et rentra dans sa maison. Elle chercha ses soi disant herbes mais en réalité, elle n'en avaient pas. Elle voulait seulement s'éloigner de la maison de tout le monde et surtout Damon qui arrivait à lui faire horriblement mal .Tellement mal qu'elle se demandait comment son cœur pouvait le supporter. Elle lui en voulait de se battre pour tout le monde, de devoir se battre pour tout le monde. Elle monta dans la salle de bain en haut et mît de l'eau sur son visage . Ces yeux étaient déjà devenus rouge.

« ça craint , tout va bien Bonnie , tout va bien « Elle se disait à elle-même en souriant voulant garder un peu d'estime et de dignité parce que les deux étaient en train de disparaître , ils avaient déjà disparu depuis un moment ,mais elle devait les retrouver . Elle regarda ensuite en bas et vît la robe qu'elle avait acheté pour leur soi disant soirée , elle prît la robe puis la posa . Elle devait être près de Elena maintenant et ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort se disait-elle . Lorsqu'elle sortît , elle vît Damon ouvrir le portail . Elle s'arrêta et le regarda . Ils se regardèrent

_**Et ton coeur est contre ma poitrine, tes lèvres appuyées dans mon cou**_  
><em><strong> Je fonds pour tes yeux mais, ils ne me connaissent pas encore<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et avec un sentiment que j'oublierai, je suis amoureux maintenant<strong>_

_** Embrasse-moi comme tu veux être aimée**_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est comme tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous tombons amoureux<strong>_

« Je n'ai pas trouvé les herbes enfin de compte « Elle déclara , Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Je penses que tu en as déjà assez fait ,elle a l'air de se sentir mieux « Damon répondît sachant pertinemment qu'elle voulait avoir ce genre de conversation normal et pas parler de ce qui risque de se passer .

« Tu vas chez Lester a quel heure ? » Bonnie demanda subitement ne montrant aucune émotion

« J'ai jusqu'à minuit « Il répondît , elle le regarda

« Tu peux donc quand même m'emmener en rendez vous « Bonnie disait en souriant. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de se mettre en colère . Plein d'émotions en même temps étaient en train de la submergeait et Damon savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait semblant. Bonnie faisait constamment semblant que tout aille bien alors que tout allait mal. Elle arrêta de sourire lorsqu'elle vît que Damon lui ne voulait pas faire semblant.

« Je ne peux pas Bonnie « Damon répondît

« Si tu peux, on va manger, tu vas m'offrir un ca »

« Je vais briser le lien et je ne les pas encore fait mais je vais le faire ce soir « Il disait coupant Bonnie. Il voulait qu'elle voit la réalité en face, qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle arrête de faire semblant . Il était tout aussi en colère qu'elle, triste à l'idée de partir tout comme elle . Là maintenant ils ressentaient exactement la même chose ,mais Bonnie ne voulait pas craquer, parce que si elle craquait , elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se relèverait pas .

« tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir un cadeau chère , je veux dire je m'en fous du prix »

« Bonnie « Il disait pour l'interrompre. Elle allait continuer mais Damon s'approcha d'elle et lui prît le visage .

_**Installe-toi avec moi**_  
><em><strong> Et je serai ta protection<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu seras ma dame<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai été créé pour garder ton corps chaud<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je suis froid comme le vent qui souffle donc prends-moi dans tes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh non,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon coeur est contre ta poitrine, tes lèvres appuyées dans mon cou<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je fonds pour tes yeux mais, ils ne me connaissent pas encore<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et avec ce sentiment que j'oublierai, je suis amoureux maintenant<strong>_

« Tu m'écoutes « Il disait en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de lui mettre une énorme gifle qui était parti toute seule ce qui choqua Bonnie . Damon toucha sa joue et savait pertinemment que c'était la colère de Bonnie qui était en train d'apparaître. La colère qu'il sa batte pour tout le monde, la colère qu'ils n'est tout deux pas le choix, la colère de s'être encore fait avoir par un originelle et qu'elle avait l'impression que Damon et elle n'étaient peut-être pas destiné à être ensemble . Elle leva la tête subitement se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissée emporté par ces émotions. Elle ne devait pas, la raison devait l'emporté sur les sentiments maintenant, car les deux à ce moment ne faisait pas bon ménage.

« Je suis désolé « Bonnie déclara se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'était pas contrôler. Damon la regarda

« Tu l'as fait pour Elena, j'aurais fait pareil c'est normal, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit en vie . Et le reste ce n'est pas grave, dans tout combat , il y a des sacrifices hein « Elle continua le prenant du bon côté ,mais au fond elle ne pensait pas du tout comme ça . Elle essayait d'être raisonnable, il le fallait pour tenir le coup. Elle regarda Damon ,mais celui-ci ne disait rien ce qui l'énerva. Subitement elle était énervé, et elle s'en voulait tellement d'être autant instable , d'être en colère , triste et d'essayer d'être raisonnable à la fin . Elle s'en voulait d'être autant chamboulée au point qu'elle ne sache plus ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Il y avait trop de sentiment en même temps. Damon la regarda sans rien dire alors qu'il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était normal parce que ce qui était normal c'était d'être avec elle. C'était injuste , et totalement anormal de lui demander de se séparer d'elle ,mais si c'est pour sauver Elena , ils étaient obligé de le faire . Il ne pouvait pas confirmer sa question parce-que ce n'était pas vrai , dans tout combat il n'y a pas forcément de sacrifice à faire . La seule chose vrai là dedans c'était que ne plus être avec elle était un sacrifice et qu'il en paierait surement le prix fort . Bonnie le regarda attendant une réponse ,

« dans tout combat , il y a des sacrifices c'est normal hein » Elle répéta attendant une réponse ,mais Damon la regarda sans rien dire ce qui l'énerva encore une fois . Elle le poussa

« Hein « elle répéta

« Non c'est faux « Damon répondît enfin et Bonnie commença à verser une larme

_**Embrasse-moi comme tu veux être aimée**_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ca ressemble à tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous tombons amoureux<strong>_

_**Ouais j'ai tout ressenti**_  
><em><strong> De la haine à l'amour<strong>_  
><em><strong> De l'amour au désir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Du désir à la vérité<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suppose que c'est comme ça que je te connais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Donc, je te serre près de moi pour t'aider à t'abandonner<strong>_

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi , contre tout le monde , contre Elena , tu as le droit c'est normal. Tu as le droit de vouloir que je reste , et je sais que tu m'en veux à moi , à Elena , à Lester à tout le monde y compris toi mais ce n'est pas normal tout ça , ça ne l'est pas et tu le sais pertinemment « Damon répondît . Bonnie regarda le sol et commença à verser des larmes , elle les voyait tombé par terre . Lorsqu'elle les voyait , elle se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait autant pleurer , être autant affecté par une personne extérieur à elle . Ces larmes coulaient comme des perles . Il avait raison , elle en voulait à Elena , une part d'elle lui en voulait de devoir se sacrifier pour elle , sacrifier ce qu'elle avait avec Damon . Elle en voulait à tout le monde y compris à elle de vouloir qu'il ne brise pas le lien . Elle s'en voulait de se montrer égoïste ,mais c'était normal , tout les sentiments qu'elle ressentait était normal , mais c'était simplement leur vie qu'il ne l'était pas .

« Dit le Bonnie » Damon disait pour qu'elle se lâche

« Pourquoi nous ? pourquoi on doit toujours payé pour avoir ce qu'on veut « « Elle commença à dire en pleurant . Damon allait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa de toutes ces forces

« Pourquoi tu dois te battre pour tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas juste « elle disait en essuyant ces larmes . Damon la regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Pourquoi je t'aime autant « Elle continua ce qui fît de la peine à Damon . Elle leva la tête vers Damon

« Comment tu peux me faire ça , nous faire ça « elle continua les yeux rempli de larme

« Parce que je t'aime « Il répondît loin d'elle

« Alors pourquoi ça fait aussi mal . On n'est pas censé avoir autant mal « Bonnie disait en touchant son cœur . Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle ,mais elle n'arrivait pas .

« Je n'avais pas le choix « il répondît en s'approchant d'elle

« Je sais mais J'ai tellement mal que je t'en veux « Elle répondît, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire là maintenant et elle aussi , ils s'étaient un peu près tout dit et chacun savait parfaitement ce que l'autre ressentait .

« Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant « Bonnie disait et entra chez elle laissant Damon seul sur l'allée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça surtout lorsqu'il entendait pleurer derrière la porte. Elle s'était écroulé par terre et n'avait plus de force pour se relever .

« Bonnie « Damon cria en tapant sur la porte . Il savait qu'elle était derrière ,

« Bonnie « Il cria, elle reprît son souffle et souffla . Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de partir comme ça , elle ne pouvait pas. Damon arrêta de toquer et souffla ne sachant pas quoi lui dire maintenant. Il regarda le sol et vît subitement la port s'ouvrir . Il leva tête et regarda Bonnie

« Je t'aime « il finit par dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Tu vas plus te souvenir de moi ? » Elle demanda

« Je sais pas » il répondît ce qui lui fît encore plus mal .Elle souffla et ferma les yeux , ses larmes continuaient à couler , elle avait beau essayé rien n'y faisait ça faisait trop mal.

« Tu m'as dit d'être forte mais je ne vois comment « Elle disait en le regardant . Damon sentît à son tour une larme coulait sur sa joue lorsqu'il entendît toute la souffrance dans sa voix. Il pouvait supporter de souffrir pour elle ,mais il détestait la voir souffrir à cause de lui. Lorsqu'il voyait à quel point il aimait et elle aimait , il n'arrivait pas à réaliser parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ça auparavant ,quelque chose de si fort et si intense qu'il avait l'impression que c'était éternel et que ça n'allait jamais s'éteindre .

« Comment je vais survivre sans toi « Bonnie continua

« Tu le feras parce que tu es plus forte que moi « Il répondît

« Tu l'as toujours été « Il continua, Bonnie essuya ces larmes et souffla puis regarda Damon.

« Je ne veux pas que tu nous oublie « Bonnie disait en le le transperçant de ses yeux vert . Il se rendît compte qu'il risquait de l'oublier , d'oublier tout ce qui le définissait . il avait déjà vécu ça et ça avait été un torture de vivre dans un monde sans elle . Il la regarda sans rien dire un long moment , le temps de réaliser ce qui risquait vraiment de se passer .

« Je suis effrayé de t'oublier « Damon avoua subitement , elle le regarda et savait parfaitement que même si il oubliait , il souffrirait parce que sans souvenir Damon n'était plus rien. Elle avait compris avec Angel, Damon n'était rien sans souvenir et c'était le plus douloureux . Elle le regarda

_**Donc embrasse-moi comme tu veux être aimée**_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ca ressemble à tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous tombons amoureux<strong>_

_** Embrasse-moi comme tu veux être aimée**_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu veux être aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ca ressemble à tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tomber amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous tombons amoureux<strong>_

« Je sais « elle répondît puis s'approcha de Damon qui la regarda , elle posa sa main sur son visage et caressa sa joue.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, je serais là « Elle se retînt de verser une larme encore une fois et reprît sa respiration. Les deux étaient dans une situation dont ils aimeraient sortir ,mais ils devaient être ensemble . Ils devaient finir ensemble dans cette histoire et Bonnie le savait , ils trouveraient forcément un moyen , il trouverait un moyen pour revenir vers elle et elle aussi. Bonnie regarda Damon se retenant de verser plus de larme qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait .

« Même si tu ne le saura pas, je t'aimerais et je trouverais un moyen pour que tu reviennes « Damon essuya les larmes de Bonnie. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire , ils s'étaient déjà tout dit et c'était le pire parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait partir voir Lester avant que l'état de Elena empire. Elle s'approcha de Damon et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et mît ses mains autour du cou de Damon. Il aspira tout son souffle au point qu'elle ne puisse pas respirer, mais elle s'en foutais car elle ne voulait plus respirer , elle n'allait plus respirer sans Damon près d'elle. Il avait le pouvoir de la réduire à rien et avant ça aurait été horrible pour elle d'être réduit à rien mais là si elle pouvait rester avec lui ,elle s'en foutait. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux et s'écroula par terre lorsqu'elle vît seulement la porte grande ouverte en face d'elle qui menait à l'allée vide.

_**« Comment tu as pu nous faire ça, depuis tout ce temps tous ce qui comptais c'était que je sois le dopplehanger « Une fille cria , Klaus**__** se retourna vers la fille en souriant et utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour se mettre face à elle .**_

_**« Je t'aime Charlotte « Il disait avec un faux sourire et du sang sur les lèvres . Charlotte le gifla de toute ces forces .**_

_**« Ne me touche pas « Elle allait partir, mais il la prît par le bras violemment et la plaqua contre son torse .**_

_**« Je te touche quand j'en ai envie , tu m'appartiens ne l'oublie « **_

_**« Vous êtes malade ta famille et toi « Il la prît par le menton violemment et serra sa mâchoire . Charlotte gémît de douleur et celui-ci la regarda**_

_**« Défie moi encore et dopplehanger ou pas , je t'arracherais cœur « Il disait en serrant sa mâchoire , il se mît subitement à sourire et l'embrassa . Elle se débattît ,mais lui insista en l'embrassant tout en lui faisant mal avec ces canines. Il la relâcha et celle-ci tomba par terre . Elle était au sol la tête penché en avant et reprît son souffle . Elle regarda son fiancé **_

_**« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi Nicklaus ? « Elle cria mais celui-ci souriait et se dirigea vers la sortie .**_

_**« Montre-toi présentable à ma famille ce soir « Il disait seulement et s'en alla laissant Charlotte seul dans la pièce. Charlotte essuya sa bouche et pleura un moment avant de reprendre son calme . **_

_**« Je te tuerais ta famille et toi « elle disait en essuyant sa joue . Elle se tourna et regarda Elena derrière elle qui pensait qu'elle ne la voyait pas **_

_**« Tu es Charlotte , la première dopplehanger _**« Elena disait choqué en regardant sa copie conforme en face d'elle. Elle la regarda mais celle-ci ne dît rien .**_**_

_**_**Elena commença à comprendre les indices qui la menait ici , les signes de ses images .**_**_

_**_**«**_et tu as besoin de mon aide pour les tuer , tu sais comment les tuer « Elena disait les yeux grand ouvert . L'image disparût et Elena se retrouva dans sa chambre avec Charlotte en face d'elle .**_

_**« Je le savais ,mais j'ai besoin de toi « Charlotte répondît seulement .**_

Elena ouvra subitement les yeux et se releva de son lit.


	4. A chacun sa merde :

_**Héy , voici le chapitre 4 :  
><strong>_

_**Ce chapitre est spéciale , il y a peu de Bamon et pas mal d'intrigue enfin je crois mais le prochain sera un chapitre plutôt tranquille et calme lol .  
><strong>_

_**Je me suis rendu compte avec l'aide de vos commentaires que je torturais beaucoup Bamon , un peu trop donc je vais un peu leur laisser du répit . Ils en ont besoin lol . **_

**_ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_  
><strong>

**Music : Ryan Star : Losing your memory  
><strong>

** Taylor Swift : Enchanted  
><strong>

** Taylor Swift : Safe & Sound ( B.O Hunger game )  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan Star : Losing your memory<br>**

_**Tu perds la mémoire maintenant**_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire ... maintenant<strong>_

Bonnie était connu pour être une fille qui avait dû mal à donner sa confiance . Elle était connu pour être une fille distante en ce qui concerne ses sentiments . Avant Damon , elle n'avait eu que deux petits ami et les deux lui reprochait sans cesse la même chose , d'être distante , et c'était vrai , elle était. Elle avait beau voulu changé , elle n'arrivait pas à s'impliquer personnellement , à impliquer son cœur parce que si elle impliquait , elle redoutait d'être brisé , de souffrir. Avec son première amour, elle s'était enfin sentie connectée à quelque chose mais Sean en voulait plus . Il voulait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir à lui alors que cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble . Avant de partir , la seule chose qu'il lui avait dit était qu'il aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle aimait. Il le lui disait et le montrait beaucoup plus qu'elle ,mais c'était dans sa nature de se retenir de montrer toute forme d'émotion. Elle se retenait parce qu'elle avait peur , peur de ne plus savoir qui elle était , que tout ce qu'elle était disparaisse et lui soit arraché par une seule et unique personne. Puis Damon a débarqué dans sa vie. C'était la première personne avec qui elle voulait ne pas prendre ces distances , avec qui elle voulait aller le plus loin . Plus le temps passait , plus elle voulait se rapprocher de lui , il était devenu quelqu'un dont elle voulait se rapprocher et à qui elle voulait s'ouvrir entièrement au point d'avoir mal . Il était quelqu'un qu'on prenait entier tout comme elle était quelqu'un qu'on prenait entière.

_**Appelles tous tes amis**_  
><em><strong> Et dit leurs que tu ne reviendrais pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que c'est la fin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Imagines que tu le souhaites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne réagis pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le mal est fait<strong>_  
><em><strong> La police arrive bientôt maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je serais mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je t'aurais aimée toute ma vie<strong>_

Tout ce qu'elle redoutait des années plutôt ,était arrivé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive avec Damon et ce soir , elle était brisé . Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait verser autant de larme , qu'elle était capable d'épuiser autant de force à pleurer ,mais c'était le cas . Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire , comment devait elle faire pour vivre sans lui , pour accepter de vivre sans lui . Elle devait être forte pour lui ,mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle le saurait et le ferais plus tard ,mais là elle avait besoin de relâcher sa souffrance , et sa douleur . Elle commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces obstacles , Klaus maintenant Lester , elle en avait marre d'avoir l'impression qu'elle et lui n'étaient peut être pas fait pour être ensemble . Elle voulait finir avec lui , et devoir ce battre pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait était beaucoup trop fatiguant , et elle était , elle était tellement fatigué de devoir se battre , d'autant pleurer ,mais de devoir garder espoir et le récupérer. Elle était obligée de se battre pour eux ,même si c'était douloureux parce qu'il valait le coup de se battre .

Elle se releva après un moment et regarda l'allée vide en face d'elle . Elle ne voyait que le vide ce qui l'effraya , elle ferma la porte ne voulant plus voir se vide ,mais elle le voyait toujours . Le vide était là , il était là et était en train de l'oppresser , de l'enfermer et l'étouffait . Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait trouver dans sa chambre, ,mais bizarrement elle pensait le trouver. Il avait toujours tendance à apparaître lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins ,mais là il n'était pas revenu pour elle . Il n'était pas revenu ,mais elle avait besoin qu'il revienne . Elle le voulait et si ça ne tenait qu'a elle , elle irait le chercher ,mais Elena était mourante , Elena aussi était tout ce qu'elle avait . Elle prît sa tête entre ses mains, elle avait l'impression que sa tête était en train d'exploser, les idées déferlé, ses pensées, des pensées contradictoire entre sa volonté de sauver Elena et celle de sauver son couple . Elle regarda sa chambre autour d'elle, et ne supportait plus de voir tout ça , de réfléchir à tout , d'essayer de faire ce qui est juste et correcte , d'essayer de trouver un sens à tous ça alors qu'il n'y en avait pas . Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et libéra toutes ces frustrations et toute sa colère. Elle jeta violemment toute ces affaires par terre , elle se dirigea vers sa commodes et jeta les fringue par terre . Elle déchira toute ces affaires . Son père arriva subitement dans la chambre en furie lorsqu'il entendît le boucan dans sa chambre . Il s'arrêta la bouche ouverte perdu en voyant Bonnie tout saccagé. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi en colère , il était tellement surpris qu'il resta bloqué à ne rien dire sous le choque . Il se réveilla après un moment de sa surprise et l'appela .

« Hé Bonnie calme toi « Il s'approcha d'elle et la prît par l'épaule .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda ,mais elle ne répondît rien et s'écroula à genou puis se mît à pleurer encore une fois . Elle mît une main sur son coup , elle n'arrivait plus à respirer . Cela dépassait son père qui ne savait pas quoi faire . Il se mît à genou devant Bonnie et celle-ci se pencha en avant pour pleurer dans ses bras . Il l'enlaça et la réchauffa de ses bras .

« Je suis là chéri , je suis là « Nicolas chuchota dans son oreille ,mais Bonnie ne voyait plus rien ou n'entendait plus rien à ce moment . Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un trou noir. Quelque part où personne ne pourrait l'aider à sortir. Elle n'entendît même pas son portable sonnait, elle n'entendait rien.

_**Tu perds la mémoire maintenant**_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire ... maintenant<strong>_

« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre « Caroline disait agacé dans la cuisine. Elena, Stefan, Tyler et Soul étaient tous autour d'elle attendant des nouvelles.

« Et Damon tu la eu ? « Elena demanda inquiète, elle tournait en rond attendant des nouvelles. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé, elle ne leur avait pas parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu , ils n'avaient parlé de rien ,parce qu'ils étaient tous préoccupé à joindre Bonnie et Damon ,mais ils n'arrivaient pas.

« Non je ne sais pas où il est ? » Caroline disait inquiète. Stefan commença à partir inquiet

« Je vais le chercher « Il déclara agacer de ne pas réussir à joindre Damon

« Je vais chez Lester « Soul déclara subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde. Soul commença à s'en aller

« Je viens avec toi « Caroline disait mais Soul se retourna vers elle

« Non, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois là au cas où ça dégénérait « Il répondît, il regarda Tyler qui hocha la tête

« Je viens avec toi » Tyler répondît et les deux s'en allèrent ensemble laissant les filles seule.

« Essaye d'appeler Bonnie » Elena disait encore sous le choque .

« Elle ne réponds pas « Caroline répondît

« ben réessaye « Elle répliqua agacé

« Calme toi , je vais l'appeler « Elena n'aimait pas ça , le fait de ne pas savoir où Damon était et surtout de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Bonnie . Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard , elle espérait qu'il n'est pas sacrifié leur lien pour elle , elle ne pouvait plus accepté les sacrifices de tout le monde. Caroline essaya d'appeler Bonnie ,mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Bonnie était allongée sur le côté dans son lit et regardait en face d'elle . Son père était sur la chaise et la regardait sans rien dire. Il n'arrivait plus à la suivre , cela le dépassait , l'état de Bonnie le dépassait .

_**Où as-tu disparu,**_  
><em><strong> La plage est si froide en hiver ici<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et où suis-je allé,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me réveille à Montauk avec toi près de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Souvient-toi de ce jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que ce n'est qu'un rêve et il doit le rester<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux juste rester<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux juste garder ce rêve en moi<strong>_

_**Tu perds la mémoire maintenant**_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire ...<strong>_

« Tu veux quelque chose ? tu dois manger quelque chose n'importe quoi « Il demanda mais elle ne le regardait pas , et restait à regarder le vide sans rien dire . Elle n'avait plus rien dit , comme si elle avait perdu sa voix .

« Ecoute Bonnie, tu dois réagir, je m'inquiète « Son père disait ,mais elle n'arrivait plus , elle entendait et avait envie de dire quelque chose pour consoler son père ,mais rien ne venait . Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, elle n'était pas censé être faible , elle était censé êtes forte . Elle devait être forte pour retrouver Damon , pour qu'il revienne ,mais là c'était dure , elle le serait peut être demain ,mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce soir elle voulait seulement resté à regarder le vide et se morfondre sur elle et rien que sur elle pour une fois . Bonnie leva la tête et regarda son père .Elle vît dans quel état il était , il était dépassé et elle le voyait pertinemment . Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était assez dure pour lui de reprendre son rôle de père après être absent la plupart du temps . Il avait envie d'appeler Lucy à ce moment parce qu'il savait que Lucy serait quoi dire , serait consoler Bonnie , lui non . Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son père pour le rassurer .

« Je vais bien Papa , ça va passer c'est rien « Bonnie disait en essuyant ces larmes , son père se pencha vers elle .

« Je sais que je ne peux pas t'aider , j'aimer » Bonnie coupa son père

« Tu peux rien faire, ça va allé , je te promet « Bonnie disait . Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne devait pas sombrer dans la déprime, ou la dépression et qu'elle devait se relever . Elle le ferait après parce que là c'était trop dure de lui demander de se relever. Son père posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie .

« Ok , je suis en bas pour te laisser de l'espace mais je suis là « Il disait puis posa un bisou sur le front à Bonnie qui versa encore une fois larme

« Merci « Elle chuchota sans rien dire de plus.

_**Réveille-toi, cette jeune fille a peu de temps, réveille-toi**_  
><em><strong> Tout le meilleur de ce que nous avons fait est encore à venir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Réveille-toi, c'est jeune fille a peu de temps, réveille-toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Souvient toi juste de qui j'étais se matin<strong>_

_** Tu perds la mémoire maintenant**_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire ...<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu perds la mémoire maintenant<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des minutes que Stefan toquait avec Soul et Tyler à la porte de Lester ,mais personne ne répondait.<p>

« Poussez vous « Il déclara à Soul et Tyler qui reculèrent de suite . Stefan donna un immense coup à la porte et entra dans la maison ,mais la maison était vide . Soul utilisa son flair pour sentir si il y avait la présence de quelqu'un ici .

« Ils viennent de partir leur odeur est fraîche « Soul disait , Stefan regarda Soul intrigué

« Tu peux le retrouver avec ton odorat « Stefan déclara intrigué en regardant les alentours de la maison.

« Non , c'est bizarre , je les sens seulement ici ,mais dehors je ne ressens plus rien « Soul disait intrigué en touchant son nez

« ça m'est arrivé avec Stefan aussi , j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la pollution « Tyler répondît ,mais Soul secoua la tête

« Non , c'est autre chose , ils ont masqué son odeur , leur odeur « Soul disait intrigué . Stefan courra subitement hors de la maison et regarda les alentours

« Ils vont quitter la ville, ils ne doivent pas être loin « Stefan disait en se retournant vers Soul et Tyler qui se transformèrent de suite en Loup Garou.

« On se sépare « Tyler cria et il prît la direction à l'opposé de Soul et Stefan qui s'étaient à leur tour séparé.

« Enfin tu es là « Elijah disait en voyant Lester s'approchait vers lui en portant Damon sur son épaule.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le droguer « Aria disait en regardant Lester

« Ouvrez moi la portière « Lester répondît seulement . Elijah fît le tour de la voiture et ouvra la porte arrière . Lester posa Damon qui était assommé par ce que Lester lui avait donné .

« Bon tu me dit quand tu as fini , j'ai besoin que ça marche cette fois « Lester disait en se mettant face à Aria qui hocha la tête . Il posa sa main sur sa joue et posa son front sur le sien

« Merci « Il disait reconnaissant envers sa sœur

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi tu le sais « Elle répondît en touchant le visage de son frère .

« Et je t'en suis reconnaissant « Lester répondît , il leva la tête et regarda Elijah . Il s'approcha de lui à son tour et posa sa main sur son épaule

« Fais attention , il m'a l'air plein de ressource « Lester disait en parlant de Damon qui était allongé derrière la voiture .

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Elijah demanda intrigué . Lester ne répondît rien

« J'attends des nouvelles de Alexandra à propos de Dante et de la localisation du corps de Klaus, je lui ais dit que je serais toujours dans la maison « Il répondît mais Elijah le regarda

« C'est pour la sorcière c'est ça ? » Il déclara

« De quoi tu parles ? » Lester disait perdu par la déclaration de son frère , Lester soupira après un long moment et tapota son épaule

« Je leurs ait fait vivre un enfer ,mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il mérite ce que je leur fais subir. Je lui ais dit que je m'assurerais qu'elle soit en sécurité même lorsqu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas « Il répondît en regardant Damon allongé sur la banquette arrière .

« Je ne te comprends pas , tu les détestes ,mais parfois j'ai l'impression que non « Elijah déclara intrigué en regardant Lester

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que Dante n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, dans d'autre circonstance j'aurais pu les aider, quelque chose est intriguant en eux et surtout en lui « Lester répondît laissant un silence. Aria interrompît ses frères

« On devrais y allé, si on ne veux pas qu'on nous retrouve « Aria disait , Lester les regarda entrer dans la voiture sans rien dire

« Appelez moi quand c'est fait , on garde contact « Lester déclara avant que la voiture commence à partir . Elijah regarda Lester

« Fais attention à toi aussi « Il répondît puis s'en alla en voiture.

* * *

><p>« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Lucy , je ne les jamais vu comme ça « Nicolas disait au téléphone . Il était assis sur son canapé et chuchotait pour s'assurer que Bonnie ne l'entende pas<p>

« C'est rien ,elle ira mieux demain je suis sûre « Lucy répondît même si elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre . Elle se doutait que c'était sûrement en rapport aux originelle et surtout Damon ,mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Nicolas . Bonnie ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans tous ça . Nicolas souffla et toucha sa tête .

« Peut être que tu devrais la prendre avec toi un moment « Il déclara perdu

« Elle a ses cours ici déjà qu'elle en rate pas mal , j'ai pas envie d'aggraver son cas puis tu peux pas l'envoyer loin d'ici à chaque fois qu'elle souffre « Lucy répondît

« Tout ce que je veux c'est la protéger de la souffrance et je ne vois que ça , je ne sens que ça « Il répondît

« Elle ira bien , elle est forte , elle est notre fille , ça ira « Elle répondît pour le rassurer mais cela ne marchait pas . Nicolas entendît subitement quelqu'un insérer des clés dans la porte , il se leva intrigué et vît Caroline et Elena entraient en furie.

« Bonnie « Elena cria puis allait s'avancer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît le père de Bonnie .

« Je te rappelle » Nicolas disait à Lucy avant de raccrocher .

« Comment vou »

« Bonnie nous a passé les clés , mais on doit la voir « Caroline répondît , Nicolas hocha la tête

« En haut » Il déclara , Elena et Caroline le regardèrent et virent qu'il était un peu perdu .

« Merci « elles dirent seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre puis montèrent à toute vitesse . Elena et Caroline entrèrent et virent Bonnie allongés de dos .

« Hé Bonnie « Elena disait en courant de l'autre coté du lit pour lui parler . Elle s'accroupît et eut de la peine de la voir autant perdu. Bonnie reprît ces esprits et regarda la personne en face d'elle . Elle vît le visage de Elena et commença à verser une larme car cela voulait dire que Damon avait brisé le lien . Elle essuya de suite sa larme lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle pleurait alors que son ami était en vie et c'était méchant de réagir comme ça .Elena était en vie ,mais pourtant elle pleurait et n'arrivait même pas à lui dire qu'elle était contente qu'elle soit en vie .

« Elena tu es en vie « Bonnie disait tout bas parce qu'elle n'avait plus de force ce qui fît de la peine à Caroline et Elena qui se regardèrent .

« Je suis sorti de mon rêve tout seul , Damon n'a plus besoin de briser le lien « Elena distillat pour réveiller Bonnie . Bonnie se releva subitement et s'assît sur le bord de son lit intrigué . Elle regarda ses amis qui était accroupi vers elle .

« Attends Damon n'a pas brisé le lien » Bonnie demanda

« On ne sait pas , on l'a cherché partout et essayé de l'appeler mais il ne réponds pas « Bonnie les regarda perdu un long moment puis elle se rendît compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard et qu'elle pouvait changer les choses .

« Non ,j'ai pas eu nouvelle de lui , il est parti voir Lester pour toi « Bonnie disait laissant un silence dans la chambre . Bonnie regarda le sol , elle était dans ses pensées ce qui troubla ces amis qui espérait qu'elle soit plus réactive à la nouvelle et qu'elle essaye de changer les choses

« Désolé Bonnie mais nous avons pas le temps , ça sera bientôt trop tard « Elena disait mais Bonnie se leva subitement

« Je le sais Elena « Bonnie disait puis chercha dans les affaires qu'elle avait jeté quelque chose . Elle prît un livre et regarda les filles qui la regardèrent perdu

« Qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire ? » Elena demanda intrigué en voyant la détermination de Bonnie

« D'imposer des choix « Bonnie répondît avant de disparaître avec ces pouvoirs ce qui surpris Elena et Caroline qui ne l'avait pas vu venir .

« Bonnie « Elena se leva subitement intrigué , Caroline se leva à son tour

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a prévu ? « Caroline demanda effrayé par les intentions de Bonnie

« Qui sait « Elena répondît pas vraiment convaincu que Bonnie soit en bonne état pour faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire . Bonnie se retrouva dans la maison de Lester et regardait partout les alentours .

« Lester « Elle cria ,

« Tout le monde entre dans un moulin à vent ici » Lester disait en arrivant près de la porte qui était détruite ce qui le surpris. Bonnie se retourna et se retrouva face à face à lui .

« Où est il ? » Elle demanda sévèrement . Elle avait pleuré , il pouvait le voir. Elle venait ici et se montrait forte pourtant elle paraissait si faible , tellement faible qu'il pouvait le voir . Damon et elle étaient relié par quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps et bizarrement ils voulaient leur reprendre , leur prendre ce qu'on lui avait prit , il était censé se sentir mieux ,mais les larmes de Bonnie était encore dessiné sur son visage et ne le faisait pas se sentir victorieux mais il était prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait quitte à faire souffrir des personnes comme Damon et Bonnie .

« Qui ? » Lester disait ce qui énerva Bonnie

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne ,Damon où est-il ? » Bonnie cria à Lester en regardant les alentours .

« Je ne sais pas « Lester disait, Bonnie ne daigna même pas le regarder se retourna puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle courra en montant les escaliers

« Damon « elle cria ,mais Lester utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît devant Bonnie

« Je dis que je ne sais pas « Il disait laissant Bonnie perplexe

« Et je ne te crois pas , tu lui as demandé de faire un choix et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu , il était en direction pour te voir « Bonnie disait . Lester la regarda un long moment

« Ok peut être que je sais où il est mais qu'est ce que j'y ga » Lester ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il se retrouva projeter en bas. Il gémît de douleur lorsque son corps plaqua le sol. Il se releva subitement et regarda Bonnie agacé .

« Comment oses-tu ? » Il déclara puis fonça sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur . Elle gémît de douleur et les deux se regardèrent.

« A qui demanderas tu de l'aide maintenant, Damon, désolé, il est sûrement avec Aria et Elijah à l'extérieur de la ville « Lester disait en sortant ces canines. Bonnie le poussa de toutes ces forces

« Ramène le « Bonnie cria agacé , Lester la regarda sans rien dire

« Et tu vas m'y forcer peut être « Bonnie le projeta encore un fois avec l'aide de ces pouvoirs et Lester dévala encore une fois les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle descendît à toute vitesse les escaliers et allait s'en aller , si elle n'aurait pas de réponse de Lester , elle allait en avoir ailleurs. Elle allait partir ,mais Lester prît Bonnie par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir .

« C'est trop tard, je peux pas te laisser le retrouvé « Il chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie qui essayait de se débattre.

« La vie est parcouru de choix douloureux « Il déclara, il détacha Bonnie et celle-ci se retourna vers lui vraiment en colère.

« Tu as raison, et tu vois ça « Lester regarda perdu Bonnie lorsqu'il vît un livre apparaître dans les mains de Bonnie. Elle prît une bougie à côté et regarda Lester.

« A quoi tu joues « Il demanda intrigué en voyant Bonnie reculer de plus en plus .

«Tu le reconnais, c'est ton journal intime enfin le journal que Luciana ta offert n'est ce pas « Elle disait en approchant la bougie du livre . Lester la regarda intrigué se demandant comment il savait que Luciana le lui avait offert.

« Brûle le si ça t'amuse, je ne m'en soucie pas « Il répondît en mettant les mains dans les poches.

« J'ai oublié de préciser que Luciana t'avait laissé un message dans ce journal « Lester allait s'avancer mais Bonnie approcha la bougie.

« Approche toi et tu ne le revois plus, je le brûle ou le fait disparaître et l'emmène très loin d'ici « Bonnie continua, Lester la regarda et serra sa mâchoire .

« ça t'intéresse maintenant » Bonnie répondît

« Je vais te tue »

« Attention à ce que tu me dis , tu me laisse pas le choix , tu utilise nos faiblesse dons j'utilise la tienne , Luciana . »

« Tu me mens , je l'aurais vu si elle avait laissé quelque chose « Lester disait méfiant ,

« Peut être ou peut être pas, c'est à toi de voir, si Damon revient avec notre lien brisé , tu ne saura jamais ce que Luciana voulait tant que ne tu sache pas au point de le masquer à tes yeux « Lester la regarda un long moment. Elle avait raison Luciana était son point faible , et il ne lui laissait pas le choix donc elle ne lui en laisserait pas .

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Lester demanda,

« Oui et j'en ai appris beaucoup sur Dante et ta famille « Bonnie mentait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle serait prête à tout y compris utilisé le mensonge. Lester la regarda un long moment et souffla agacé qu'elle est prît le contrôle la situation. Il prît son téléphone et appela Aria .

« Aria , rentre et laisse tombé le reste « Lester disait , il allait raccroché mais Bonnie prît la parole , elle prît son téléphone et envoya un sms à Tyler .

« Vous le posez à l'entrée de la ville « Bonnie disait, Lester la regarda agacé

« Tu le poses à la sortie de la ville » il répondît ,

« Alors dit moi « Lester disait en regardant Bonnie intensément

« Pas avant que Tyler est récupéré Damon « Bonnie répondît , Lester prît une chaise et s'assît puis regarda Bonnie .

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas ou je te tue «

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer tu te souviens , car le lien existerais toujours , la dague ressuscitera n'est ce pas « Bonnie disait , Lester ne répondît rien

« Tu es insolente, comment ose tu de » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Comment j'ose tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère , tu m'a torturé , mordu et là Damon c'est trop même Klaus nous a laissé plus de répit « Bonnie disait énervé en se posant contre la commode .

« Tu sembles énervé « Lester répondît en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine . Bonnie le regarda hallucinant et ne préféra rien dire agacé

« Damon et toi êtes pareil que moi « Lester disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Ha oué vraiment ? » Elle répondît et regarda discrètement son portable tout en gardant ses vigilances et attendait le message de Tyler qui lui dirais qu'il a trouvé Damon.

« Regarde tu utilises mon amour pour Luciana pour ta vengeance , tout comme moi tu m'impose un choix et tu attaques là où ça fait mal « Lester répondît , elle le regarda et hocha la tête

« Tu as raison , je veux me venger tout comme toi ,mais je ne blesse personne . Il y a une différence entre ton choix et le notre « Lester remarqua la colère sur son visage ,

« Klaus lui avait au moins l'excuse d'être un enfoiré de naissance et toi tu as eu Luciana donc je ne te pardonne pas parce que la Luciana que tu décris dans ton journal ne serait jamais tombé amoureuse du Lester que je vois en face de moi « Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait le culot de parler de l'amour de Luciana pour lui . Il aurait dû être en colère mais il comprenait la colère de Bonnie envers lui. Elle était légitime , il ne l'avait jamais nié.

« Tu ne la connais pas Bonnie , si elle a pu tombé amoureuse du Lester que j'étais avant ,crois moi celui-ci aussi , je ne suis rien comparé à ce que j'étais « Lester se leva subitement de la chaise et allait s'approcher de Bonnie mais elle approcha la bougie du livre

« Attention « elle disait en souriant .

« N'as-tu jamais pensé que si la vie vous force à traverser tout ça , c'est que peut-être vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre « Lester disait

« Non , je ne pense pas comme ça « Bonnie répondît voulant couper Lester parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait dire des choses qui allait la déplaire .

« Réfléchis un peu Bonnie , tu te bats là maintenant pour ne pas que Damon t'oublie , ce n'est pas vraiment ordinaire hein . Peut être que c'est un signe , et que les forces supérieurs veulent vous le faire comprendre mais vous semblez ne pas comprendre vous savez , vous êtes comme des aimants malgré qu'on tente de vous faire du mal , de vous briser vous trouver constamment un moyen de revenir l'un vers l'autre et c'est pour ça que vous vous surestimé parce qu' un jour , l'un de vous ne sera plus là pour revenir et tu réaliseras que tu t'es battu pour rien « Lester disait

« Je connais un bon psy , qui va t'expliquer que tu projettes ton histoire sur la notre et tu apprendra que chacun à son histoire et que la nôtre n'a rien a voir avec la vôtre . Je ne suis pas Luciana , Damon n'est pas toi et tu n'es pas ta famille « Bonnie déclara . Lester la regarda un peu surpris par elle , elle était forte. N'importe quel créature et surtout lui pouvait le voir . Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce qu'elle avait dit parce qu'il ne savait pas , peut être qu'il faisait un transfert , peut être pas ,mais elle lui mettait le doute. Bonnie perdît sa concentration lorsqu'elle reçût un message de Tyler. Lester courra vers elle pour prendre le journal. Bonnie le regarda ouvrir le journal, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais elle n'avait pas peur , elle utilisait les coup bas tout comme lui. Lester jeta le journal et regarda Bonnie .

« Tu m'as menti « Il déclara en la projetant contre le mur avec sa main sur sa gorge. Bonnie essayait de se débattre mais il lui faisait trop mal

« Pas vraiment , elle t'a bien laissé un message mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est « Bonnie révéla , Lester la regarda un long moment puis la relâcha

« Comment ça ? »

« Quelqu'un a masqué son message avec de la magie noire « Bonnie répondît en touchant son cou

« Luciana était contre cette magie , elle n'a pas pu le masquer « Lester répondît

« Donc quelqu'un ne voulait pas que tu lises son message et je sais comment le décrypter « Bonnie révéla

« Comment ? » Lester demanda en fronçant les sourcilles .

« Je ne peux pas te le dire « Elle répondît

« Si tu ne le fais , je tue tout tes proches « Lester déclara en colère

« SI je te le dis , tu dois me promettre que tu ne leurs fera rien « Lester la regarda un long moment

« Tu es culottéS « Il répondît

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix «

« J'ai une autre option aussi , je te force à me le dire «

« Tu pourras me torturer , tout ce que tu veux mais je te le dirais pas « Elle disait

« Je te promet que je ne leur ferais rien « Il déclara ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Bonnie le regarda un long moment puis vérifia le message de Tyler qui lui disait qu'il avait bien récupéré Damon.

« Il faut quelqu'un qui ait de la magie noire , j'en ai trouvé une appelé Lana Glade , elle se trouve à New York « Elle avoua

« Vous aviez prévu d'y allé n'est ce pas , histoire de savoir si ça pouvait me faire changer d'avis à propos de ma vengeance hein « Lester demanda mais Bonnie ne répondît rien . Il savait parfaitement la réponse

« Vous êtes malin « Lester disait en regardant Bonnie intensément. Il utilisa sa vitesse et se mît en face d'elle ce qui l'intrigua.

« Voila, je t'ai tout dit , « Bonnie allait partir mais Lester la prît par le bras

« Non tu vas rester avec moi pendant un long moment « Il déclara, Bonnie baissa son regard sur la main de Lester intrigué puis leva sa tête vers lui

« Quoi ? Tu vas me torturer, pour que je te dise ce que je ne sais pas « elle disait agacé

« Non, j'ai une meilleurs idée « Il déclara. Bonnie n'eut par le temps de réagir qu'elle sentît un énorme coup sur son cou et s'effondra par terre. Lester regarda Bonnie un long moment et essuya ces mains.

« A nous deux « Il déclara et la porta puis sortît de la maison avec Bonnie dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Tyler descendît les escaliers du manoir et regardait tout le monde qui était autour de la table .<p>

« Il est en haut toujours ko mais il va bien « Tyler disait ,

« Une chose de bien « Caroline disait en regardant tout le monde .

« Mais on ne sait pas où est Bonnie « Elena continua en regardant le sol les yeux grands ouvert

« Elle ne vous as vraiment rien dit « Stefan demanda au fille qui était les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu .

« Non , elle est juste parti comme ça , oh mon dieu et si Lester s'en était pris à elle « Elena disait subitement en regardant tout le monde sous le choque

« Non Lester ne lui ferait pas de mal pas au point de la tuer , il ne peut pas de toute manière , leur lien existerait toujours » Soul répondît pour rassurer tout le monde .

« Ce n'est pas rassurant , il nous a quand même torturé toute une journée je vous rappelle « Caroline répondît encore perdu par tous ce qui se passait .

« Damon va bien et tu vas bien , et pour Bonnie on verra après « Stefan déclara subitement ce qui choqua tout le monde surtout Elena qui se leva et regarda Stefan.

« Pour Bonnie on verra après tu te fous de moi « Elle déclara , Stefan la regarda

« Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'être content que tu ailles bien et que mon frère aille bien « Il répondît , Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent sachant pertinemment que Stefan n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal maintenant mais que seul Elena ne le voyait pas .

« Bien sûre que non ,mais je n'aime pas ta manière de relativiser ce qui se passe avec Bonnie , on ne sait toujours pas où elle est « Elena disait surprise par Stefan , il la regarda intensément

« Excuse moi de relativiser Elena ,mais là j'en ai un peu marre tu vois , raz le bol de finir toute nos journée à se demander ce qui a bien pu arriver à l'un d'entre nous, je veux une journée où on se réjouisse que tu ailles bien et que Damon aussi «

« Tu en as marre toi , et parce que monsieur à marre je dois ne pas me plaindre que ma meilleurs ami ait disparût , tu t'entends parler Stefan « Elena disait hallucinant n'en croyant pas ces oreille .

« Oui Elena , j'ai conscience de ce que je dis et je suis désolé pour Bonnie mais Damon et toi êtes le plus important maintenant « Elena lui donna une énorme gifle . La tête de Stefan vacilla sur le côté et celui-ci toucha sa joue qui lui faisait mal.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ce n'est pas toi qui parle ce n'est pas possible «

« Écoutez les ga » Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir car Elena mît sa main en face d'elle pour lui dire de la fermer.

« Tu oses dire que tu en as marre alors que Damon et Bonnie sont en train de passer des heures plus douloureuse que toi , que nous . Ils ont toujours été là pour nous , pour nous tous « Elena hurla en montrant tout le monde du doigt

« Montre leur un peu de respect, c'est la copine de ton frère dont on parle « Elena cria sous le choque . Stefan se mît à sourire et regarda Elena

« Tu sembles vouloir être à sa place « Stefan disait laissant un blanc dans le manoir. Elena resta choqué par les insinuations de Stefan.

« Damon a fait tous ça pour te sauver , sacrifier sa relation avec Bonnie pour te sauver ne me dît pas que cela ne te réjouis pas Elena , ne serait ce un petit peu « Elena comprît que quelque chose devait forcément clochait avec Stefan . Il ne dirait jamais ce genre de chose . Caroline et Tyler se firent discret comme si de rien n'était.

« Quelque chose cloche avec toi « Elena disait subitement . Elle allait s'approcher de Stefan mais celui-ci recula

« Rien ne cloche avec moi « Stefan cria faisant sursauter Elena , elle le regarda les yeux grand ouvert

« Si quelque chose cloche « Elena disait ,mais Stefan disparût subitement du manoir avec sa vitesse rapide . Elle regarda vide perdu et confuse .

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui viens de se passer « Elena disait sous le choque en regardant le vide . Elle se tourna vers les autres et les regardèrent perdu

« Vous savez vous parce que là je suis sur le bord de m'énerver donc quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe avec mon copain « Elena disait subitement en montant d'un ton .

« Il est manque et son manque est en train de le faire appuyer sur le bouton et ne plus rien ressentir ou le faire ressentir de la haine « Soul répondît à la place de Tyler et Caroline lorsqu'il vît que chacun n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que se soit . Elle regarda les yeux vert/jaune de Soul intrigué et se mît face à lui sachant que lui serait franche avec elle .

« En manque de quoi ? » Elena demanda perdu

« Sang , de sang humain « Soul répondît ce qui troubla Elena qui se mît à rire nerveusement .

« Comment il peut être en manque de sang humain alors qu'il n'en boit pas « Elle demanda nerveusement en regardant Soul .

« La seule réponse plausible et que tu ne veux sûrement pas entendre est que le régime de ton copain vient de se terminer « Soul répondît franchement

« Soul « Tyler disait en le regardant. ELena allait s'écrouler mais Soul la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir

« Ce n'est pas possible « Elena disait en regardant le sol choqué . Caroline posa sa main sur celle de Elena

« ca va allé « Caroline disait mais Elena enleva sa main de celle de Caroline

« Non , ça ne va pas aller , rien ne va , mon future mari risque de ne pas l'être , mon mariage est dans 4 jours et Stefan ne va pas bien , Bonnie non plus , Damon non plus , personne ne va bien dans ce putain de manoir » Elena répondît puis mît une main sur son cou pour reprendre son souffle . Soul regarda les jeunes en face de lui qui avait l'air d'être paumé. Il regarda Elena

« Elena qu'est ce que tu as vu ? qu'est ce que ton esprit t'a montré pour communiqué avec toi « Soul déclara subitement interrompant leur moment de perdition . Elena leva la tête intrigué en le regardant

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu lorsque tu dormais « Soul demanda sèchement

« Je ne sais pas , je m'en rappelle plus « Elena disait en touchant sa tête car elle commençait à avoir une migraine .

« Alors essaye et fais un effort « Soul déclara sèchement et durement

« Calme toi Soul « Tyler déclara en lui prenant le bras mais Soul tourna son visage et commença à grogner d'agacement

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop calme à mon goût « Il répondît en regardant tout le monde

« On est pas calme , seulement déboussolé « Caroline disait en regardant Soul

« Je vais vous dire ce qui se passe pour que vous réalisiez « Soul déclara subitement énervé .

« Bonnie a disparu , Damon est en haut en train de dormir , Stefan boit du sang humain et deviens incontrôlable et Elena voit des esprits donc dîtes moi où est la place pour être déboussolé là dedans . Je ne veux pas paraître dure ,mais vous pouvez trouver la force de réfléchir et essayait de trouver une solution à un de nos nombreux problème . Bonnie a réussi , elle était aussi déboussolé que vous ,mais elle a réussi à ramener Damon. Peu importe comment elle a fait ,trouver cette force pour réfléchir « Soul déclara en regardant tout le monde qui le regardèrent un peu surpris et agacé à la fois par la manière dont il leur parlait .

« On a eu une dure journée Soul , j'ai eu une dure journée « Elena déclara en colère contre lui .

« Je sais , j'en ai conscience mais là je te demande juste de réfléchir et de te souvenir de ce que tu as vu ,pour au moins régler un de nos problème « Soul répondît , Elena le regarda et se rendît compte qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort comme le disait Soul . Elle souffla et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler . Elle réfléchissait un long moment sous le regard de tout le monde.

« Je dansais avec tout les frères Ileriane , et après j'ai vu Klaus parler à sa fiancé ,ça avait l'air d'être sa fiancé « Elena disait en ouvrant les yeux . Caroline fît une grimace surprise

« Comment il a pu avoir une fiancé lui « Elle déclara surprise

« Il n'était pas un gentleman si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Elena répondît tout en touchant sa tête qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Elena leva la tête vers Soul

« Et j'ai vu mon double , j'ai vu la première dopelhanger , Charlotte , et la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle savait comment tuer les originelles mais qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide , voila c'est ça , c'était ça « Elena disait contente de se souvenir enfin

« C'est tout et là maintenant tu ne la vois pas « Caroline demanda intrigué en regardant les alentours

« Non , je sais que c'est étrange ,mais elle est comme dans ma tête , elle communique avec des images dans ma tête «

« Pourquoi tu la vois elle « Caroline demanda , Elena la regarda un long moment sans rien dire mais Soul prît la parole

« Sûrement parce que en tant que dopplehanger vous êtes toute liés, et ce lien perdure même maintenant « Soul répondît

« Elle t'a dit comment on les tuer « Tyler demanda intrigué

« Non , elle ne m'a rien dit seulement que je devais l'aider"

« Et comment on fait pour l'aider « Caroline demanda intrigué . Elena soupira

« Je ne sais pas « Elle répondît en soufflant fatigué .

« Je ne sais pas « Elle répéta n'en revenant de ne rien savoir en fin de compte. Soul les regarda tous

« Ok finalement vous devriez peut être vous reposer « Soul déclara à tout le monde

« Hé je vais chercher Bonnie ce soir, peut-être que je sentirais sa trace « Il continua

« Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller tout seul » Tyler demanda n'aimant pas se séparer de Soul

« Oui reposez vous, demain risque de ne pas s'arranger « Soul avoua et s'en alla laissant les autres. Caroline se leva

« Je propose qu'on écoute Soul même si ça m'énerve d'avoir autant peur pour Bonnie » Caroline disait en soufflant

« Je ne sais plus de quoi je dois avoir peur « Elena disait subitement en regardant Caroline

« De la disparition de Bonnie, de Stefan ou de Charlotte et de Lester « Elena disait perdu

« Moi aussi mais demain, je te promets qu'on ne lâchera rien « Caroline disait n'en pouvant plus à son tour. Elle tendît sa main vers Elena pour l'aider mais Elena secoua la tête .

« Je reste ici, je vais attendre Stefan « Elle disait, Caroline et Tyler la regardèrent et hochèrent la tête

« Ok , à demain « Caroline disait seulement s'en voulant de laisser Elena et Bonnie comme ça .

« Faîte attention à vous « Elena disait en les regardant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous « Tyler répondît, Caroline prît la main de Tyler et les deux s'en allèrent laissant Elena seul.

Elena mît sa tête dans sa main et souffla fatigué . Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se prendre quelque chose à boire. Elle prît un verre d'eau puis décida de monter les escaliers et vérifier l'état de Damon. Elle s'en voulait , il avait fait tout ça pour elle , pour la sauver , tout était encore de sa faute et elle détestait ça . Elle entra dans la chambre à Damon et vît que celui-ci était allongé sur le dos , les yeux fermés . Elle s'assît sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit et mît une couvrante sur elle. Elle regarda Damon sans rien dire . En le regardant elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'il était devenu , il était devenu quelqu'un d'impressionnant c'était le mot . Elle se rappelait encore de toute la colère et l'arrogance qu'il avait en lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en ville , c'était quelqu'un qui ne souciait que de sa souffrance et était prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait , prêt à tout y compris blessé la personne qu'il aime comme Elena à l'époque . C'était ce genre de type où la fin justifie les moyens mais là aujourd'hui Damon Salvatore était devenu quelqu'un , enfin quelqu'un , entre le vampire et l'humain , il était devenu humain. Elle secoua la tête se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de se plonger dans ses souvenirs avec lui ,mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à eux bizarrement ce qui la troubla car c'était du passé . Cependant ce qu'il avait fait pour elle , lui rappelait qu'il tenait tout de même à elle et tout ça parce qu'il tenait à Bonnie dorénavant , son cœur battait pour elle donc il battait pour tout le monde . C'était horrible à dire ,mais elle enviait Bonnie , elle enviait Bonnie que Damon se batte autant pour elle et tout le monde , c'était toujours lui qui avait les réponses à leur question , il était devenu indispensable et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour préserver Bonnie et le reste y compris elle en l'aidant avec sa transition était simplement irremplaçable . Elle enviait Bonnie d'avoir réussi à avoir ce Damon Salvatore alors qu'elle a eu l'arrogant et celui qui était prêt à tout pour elle , avec elle son cœur ne battait que pour elle et pour personne d'autre alors que Bonnie non , tout était l'opposé . Elena était pourtant en chemin pour le guérir mais très vite , elle le rendît malade , elle avait rendu malade alors que Bonnie non. Elle le regarda étrangement et se rendît compte qu'elle était en train de replonger dans des souvenirs qu'elle devait éviter. Elle se leva du fauteuil et s'assît au bord du lit à côté de Damon. Elle toucha le visage de Damon et suivît les traits de son visage.

« Je ne sais plus qui tu es « Elle chuchota et caressa son visage encore une fois intrigué lorsqu'elle entendît la porte du manoir claqué . Elle enleva de suite sa main du visage de Damon comme si elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal . Elle se leva et regarda Damon intrigué puis toucha son cœur .

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi » Elle se disait à elle-même . Elle se ressaisît et descendît en bas . Elle ne vît pas Stefan ce qui l'intrigua puisqu'elle aurait parié l'avoir entendu entrer . Elle entendît du bruit au sous sol . Elle descendît donc les escaliers du sous sol et vît Stefan en train de remplir le frigo de poche de sang .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elena demanda, Stefan tourna sa tête vers elle et elle vît ces veines sur son visage . Stefan avait l'air de souffrir .

« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça « Stefan disait subitement ce qui fît de la peine à Elena .

« ça va aller Stefan , tu as déjà survécu une fois on peut le refaire « Elle disait en s'approchant de lui mais Stefan recula

« Non Elena , tu ne comprends pas , j'ai faim , mes dents me démange , tous ce que je veux c'est me nourrir et tout ce que j'entends c'est le sang coulait dans tes veines . Je le sens et c'est horrible d'être près de toi maintenant « Stefan disait en mettant sa main devant sa bouche . Elena s'approcha de lui

« Je t'aime et tu m'aimes , on peut survivre à ça en plus de tout le reste » Elena disait en mettant ses mains sur le visage de Stefan qui sentît ces canines apparaître en sentant les mains de Elena sur sa joue . Il plaqua violemment Elena contre le mur et approcha son visage près d'elle .

« NON , es tu si stupide pour ne pas comprendre « Stefan cria ce qui fît sursauter Elena

« Non , seulement amoureuse «

« je ne peux pas être bien quand tu es autour « Stefan cria sûr elle. Il vît la surprise mélangé à de la frayeur sur le visage de Elena et se rendît compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je suis désolé « Il déclara en la relâchant

« Mais là , je veux seulement être seul et essayer de gérer ça seul Elena parce que je ne veux pas te blesser « Il disait en la regardant .

« Non Stefan , on gère ça ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait « Elle répondît ce qui énerva Stefan qui se mît à hurler. Il plaqua en encore une fois Elena la faisant gémir .

« PUTAIN Elena , arrête d'être si naïve « Il cria après elle . Elle le regarda et se mît subitement à regarder derrière Stefan .

« Non Damon « Elena cria mais Damon enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou à Stefan sans écouter Elena . Stefan s'écroula au sol et Elena se mît à genou

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Elena cria en regardant Damon sévèrement . Il la regarda en soufflant

« Je règle un de nos nombreux problème « Damon répondît puis allait porter Stefan ,mais Elena lui enleva les mains

« Ne le touche pas « Elle cria ce qui agaça Damon

« Stefan n'est pas lui-même maintenant donc tu vas me laisser me charger de mon frère « Elena leva la tête et se leva pour se mettre face à Damon

« Il va bien Damon , il va seulement se calmer , il a survécu une fois , il pourra encore « Elena disait

« Écoute Elena , je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer à ce jeu , il ne va pas se calmer tant qu'on ne le force pas , il a besoin d'être à la fois enfermé et entouré , je me charge de la partie enfermer ,tu te charge de la partie entouré » Damon déclara et prît Stefan , il le mît dans la cellule et la ferma à double tour

« Je garde les clés au cas où « il déclara en regardant Elena. Elena regarda Stefan et se rendît compte que Damon avait raison.

« Tu as raison « Elle disait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il la regarda et mît sa main sur sa joue . Elle mît sa main sur celle de Damon qui était posé sur sa joue.

« ca va allé du moment que tu es avec lui , tout ira bien » Damon disait ce qui fît sourire Elena qui le regarda . Elle le regarda beaucoup trop étrangement ce qui troubla Damon.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda intrigué en voyant Elena , elle secoua la tête

« Je me demandais seulement depuis quand tu étais aussi prévoyant envers tout le monde , tu as quand même fahit sacrifié ton lien avec Bonnie pour moi « Elle disait en souriant mais Damon la regarda étrangement .

« Bonnie ? où est Bonnie ? » Il disait subitement en sortant de la cellule ce qui surpris Elena qui avait à son tour oublié que Damon n'était pas au courant . Elle avait oublié Bonnie , elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait oublié . Elle courra après Damon lorsqu'elle vît celui-ci ouvrir la porte du manoir .

« Damon « Elle cria

« Écoute Elena , je dois voir Bonnie , je peux pas m'occuper de Stefan , je dois absolument la voir « Il disait , il ne voulait pas que leur au revoir de la dernière fois , soit leur dernier . Cela faisait horriblement mal de devoir la quitter ,de devoir renoncer à elle et il devait rectifier ça malgré ce qui se passait , il devait rectifier tout pour oublier ce mauvais souvenir.

« Elle a disparu « Elena cria après Damon en le prenant par le bras le forçant à se retourner . Damon la regarda intrigué

« De quoi tu parles ? » Damon demanda intrigué et perdu ce qui fît de la peine à Elena car elle voyait bien qu'il voulait voir Bonnie.

« La dernière fois , elle était avec Lester , on le sait parce qu'elle a envoyé un sms à Tyler pour lui dire de te récupéré et depuis que tu es revenu on ne l'a plus revu « Elena disait

« Elle doit être chez elle « Damon disait ne voulant pas croire ce que Elena avait dit

« Non , elle n'est pas , elle est parti ,mais on n'a plus eu aucune nouvelle « Damon n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de s'énerver car Soul arriva en forme Loup Garou au loin.

« Damon « Il cria , Damon tourna son visage vers Soul

« L'odeur de Bonnie s'arrête étrangement à l'aéroport « Soul disait , il regarda le bras de Elena posé sur celui de Damon puis regarda les deux . Elena enleva sa main gêné , bizarrement gêné alors que Soul ne faisait rien à part ce qu'il avait toujours fait c'est à dire observer .

« A l'aéroport ? « Damon répéta intrigué ,il ferma subitement les yeux ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Réfléchis Damon « Damon disait en réfléchissant ce qui intrigua Elena et Soul . C'était Bonnie , il la trouverait forcément . Il regarda subitement Soul et Elena .

« Pourquoi je me souviens d'elle ? » Damon demanda subitement en regardant Elena et Soul . Si Elena était en face de lui , cela voulait dire qu'il avait brisé le lien et que Lester l'avait sauvé donc pourquoi il se souvenait de Bonnie. Il n'était pas au courant de tous ce qui s'était passé .

« Tu n'as pas brisé le lien grâce à Bonnie , Elena s'est sauvé toute seule Damon « Soul répondît pour éclairer Damon qui était perdu

« Qu'est ce que Bonnie à fait ? « Il demanda intrigué en regardant ces camarades

« On ne sait pas , elle a seulement disparu sous nos yeux comme ça « Elena disait en regardant Damon qui la regarda perdu . Il se perdît dans les yeux de Elena essayant de réfléchir .

«Où étais Bonnie la dernière fois , elle a dit quelque chose en particulier « Damon demanda en regardant Elena

« Lorsque je lui ais dit que j'avais réussi à m'en sortir par moi-même , elle s'est levé du lit et z pris un livre puis ait parti , tous ce qu'elle a dit c'est qu'elle allait imposer un choix à faire « Elena disait en regardant Damon qui regardait le sol essayant de réfléchir

« Je sais « Il répondît subitement

« Quoi ? comment ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« Lester ne m'aurait pas libéré à part si il y avait quelque chose de plus important que moi « Damon disait subitement en regardant Elena

« Il est intelligent et Bonnie aussi , je sais où ils sont « Damon déclara subitement , il se dirigea vers sa voiture

« Je viens avec toi , c'est Bonnie dont on parle « Elena disait en courant après Damon mais celui-ci se retourna vers elle

« Non , tu t'occupes de ton fiancé parce qu'il a besoin de toi et tu me laisse gérer Bonnie , je risque de revenir dans longtemps « Damon disait en montant dans sa voiture , il mît sa ceinture

« Dit nous au moins où tu vas ? » Elena cria , Damon la regarda

« Je te le dirais une fois que je l'aurais trouvé « Damon répondît puis conduit à toute vitesse . Elena le regarda partir et fît une grimace d'agacement voyant Damon partir tout seul pour aller chercher Bonnie .

« Il y va tout seul , ça peut être dangereux « Elena disait à Soul qui était à côté d'elle .

« Au point où on est « Soul répondît seulement en regardant la place vide en face de lui.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était allongée sur le dos. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux. Elle paniqua de suite lorsqu'elle vît qu'elle était dans le noir et dans un endroit clos , elle voulait bouger mais elle se rendît compte que ses mains était liées et ces pieds aussi . Elle ne pouvait même pas crier , elle avait un scotch sur sa bouche . Elle se sentait étouffé , elle ne pouvait respirer que par le nez . Elle gigota dans tous les sens et paniqua de plus en plus . Après un moment à paniquer , elle se rendît compte qu'elle devait garder son calme , elle essayait d'analyser où elle pouvait être à ce moment . Elle se calma et écouta les alentours , n'importe quoi , elle entendait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un moteur . Elle se concentra profondément et se mît à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était dans un coffre . La voiture était en mouvement, elle détestait être dans le noir complet et une de ses peurs était d'être enfermée dans quelque chose de clos comme un cercueil ou un coffre . Donc elle paniqua et commença à gigoter et taper avec ses mains qui était attaché jusqu'à qu'elle sentît la voiture s'arrêter .Elle arrêta de gigoter effrayé de ne pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Après un moment , elle vit le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrir .<p>

« Bienvenue à BIG APLE « Bonnie écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle vît la tête penché de Katherine vers elle . Katherine enleva brutalement le scotch posé sur la bouche à Bonnie la faisant gémir de douleur . Elle lui coupa ensuite les cordes. Bonnie se releva et sortît du coffre en vitesse. Elle regarda Katherine ne faisant attention qu'a elle .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais , ? » Bonnie demanda en agressant Katherine du regard .

« Ne me blâme pas , il voulait que je l'accompagne « Katherine disait en pointant la voiture derrière elle . Lester sortît de la voiture et regarda Bonnie. Elle le regarda et se souvînt de la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu avant de s'écrouler , c'était lui . Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver son lien avec Damon.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'a fais ? et où je suis « Bonnie demanda à Lester

« Regarde autour de toi « Lester disait en se mettant à côté de Katherine.

« Je ne veux pas regarder autour de moi , je veux savoir où est Damon et si il va bien ? » Bonnie disait en colère . Elle avait besoin de savoir ça , de savoir qu'il aille bien pour aller bien.  
>Elle savait que Tyler avait récupéré Damon mais elle n'avait pas confiance en Lester , elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait ou si Elijah et Aria avait récupéré Damon. Après tous Lester tenait beaucoup trop à ce lien pour le laisser seulement à cause d'un journal . Elle ne pensait pas que ça marcherait et doutait que ça ait marcher . Cependant le plus important maintenant pour Lester était ce que Luciana voulait lui dire dans le journal intime . Entre Luciana et le reste , il choisirait toujours Luciana.<p>

« As-tu brisé le lien , Tyler l'a ramené en sécurité c'est tout ce que je veux savoir maintenant « Bonnie continua agacé attendant une réponse . Katherine se mît à rire et cacha son rire avec sa main. Bonnie la regarda perdu

« Quoi ? » Elle disait

« Non , j'essaye de digérer ta relation avec Damon par le rire . Sérieusement vous deux qui aurez cru , pas moi en tout cas « Katherine disait avec son rire . Bonnie ne fît pas attention à la remarque de Katherine et regarda Lester

« Tu me réponds ? » Bonnie disait à Lester

« J'ai décidé de garder Damon un peu plus longtemps « Lester décida de mentir pour avoir encore du pouvoir sur elle au cas où . Damon était sa faille donc il s'en servirait pour la forcer à rester ici.

« On avait un marché « Bonnie répondît

« Exacte c'était que tu me dises clairement le message qu'il y avait donc on est là pour ça , tu ne respecte pas le tien , je ne respecte pas le mien « Il répondît ce qui énerva Bonnie qui savait qu'il avait raison .

« Comment je sais si tu ne me mens pas ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir , rien ne t'arrivera , on va seulement aller ensemble voir cette Lana Glade et décrypter mon journal « Lester répondît

« Et pourquoi je suis là ? je t'ai donné le nom , la ville et le reste , a quoi je te sers ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué en regardant Lester

« Tu me sers se compagnie , tu sais je fais un transfert de la relation que j'avais avec Luciana sur toi « Lester répondît impassible ,sur le même ton que d'habitude donc Bonnie ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou réel . Elle le regarda un long moment puis regarda Katherine

« Et pourquoi Katherine ? » Elle demanda en regardant Katherine droit dans les yeux

« Tu sembles m'en vouloir pour quelque chose « Katherine disait en souriant

« Tu as transformé Elena en humaine tout est de ta faute « Bonnie répondît , Katherine roula des yeux

« C'est toujours ma faute , personne ne reconnaît ses fautes sauf moi « Katherine disait

« J'ai besoin d'une chauffeuse et de garder un œil sur elle « Lester répondît à Bonnie. Il regarda Katherine et Bonnie et bizarrement , il avait l'impression que Bonnie détestait plus Katherine que lui à ce moment . Ils étaient à égalité pour elle , Katherine a fait vivre un enfer à Elena tout ce temps et la transformé en humaine c'était trop . Tout était de la faute à Katherine si Elena est devenu humaine et que l'esprit s'en ai prit à elle . C'était de sa faute si Damon a dût les sacrifier pour sauver Elena .

« Maintenant que madame Bennett est servi allons voir cette Lana Glade « Katherine disait en se dirigeant vers la voiture . Elle monta dans la voiture

« Je veux voir Damon avant « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Lester

« Regarde autour de toi , personne n'est là pour t'aider et Damon est bien loin , profite New York nous accueille « Lester disait , Bonnie leva la tête et vît les building et le reste. Elle sortît de la ruelle intrigué ne croyant pas où elle était . Elle regarda les alentours et vît que des building , des voiture par tout . Des cris , des taxis , c'était gigantesque avec des panneau brillant , des pancartes partout. Elle retourna dans la ruelle un peu perdu par tout ce changement d'air puis regarda Lester sous le choque .

« Comment on a atterri ici ? « Bonnie demanda perdu par tous ça

« En avion puis voiture maintenant viens » Lester disait en prenant Bonnie par le bras. Il la força à monter dans la voiture et monta à son tour au côté passager.

* * *

><p>Elena était au Mystic Grill au téléphone , les cours s'était fini tôt ce qui l'arrangea pour faire ce qu'elle devait faire car ils avaient raté pas mal de jour de cours et Caroline ne pouvait pas constamment les aider en hypnotisant les professeurs. Elle souffla fatigué au téléphone et mît sa tête dans ses main crevé .<p>

« Tu vas bien ? » Matt demanda en tenue de travail . Elle leva la tête et le regarda

« Je ne sais pas , ça doit être la 5ème personne que je préviens que mon mariage est annulé « Elle disait ce qui surpris Matt

« Quoi ? je pensais que tu le faisais quand même malgré le reste « Matt disait au courant de ce qu'il se passait grâce à Tyler . Il s'assît sur une chaise en face de Elena intrigué .

« Je ne voulais pas abandonné mon mariage mais avec ce qui m'arrive , le fait que je sois humaine et que lui boive du sang , je ne peux pas , tu sais . Tout devient trop instable alors qu'un mariage à besoin de stabilité « Elle répondît. Matt hocha la tête comprenant le sentiment d'Elena

« Je comprends « Elena le regarda et souffla

« Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir ,je ne sais pas où est Bonnie , si elle en sécurité et je ne sais pas ce que Charlotte veut , je devais aider Stefan mais Soul a décidé de s'en charger pour que je me concentre sur Charlotte mais je ne peux pas , je ne peux pas avec tout ce qui se passe , e » Matt coupa Elena et la prît par les épaules

« C'est bon Elena, respire , tout ira bien du moment que vous restez souder comme vous l'avez toujours été « Matt disait ce qui fît sourire Elena . Elena le regarda un long moment sans rien dire et se mît à sourire .

« Merci « Elle disait se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de péter un câble alors que ce n'était pas le moment .

« Si tu veux mon avis , tu devrais laissé Damon s'occuper de Bonnie , Soul s'occuper de Stefan et tu devrais t'occuper de toi . Tu as été surmené entre hier et aujourd'hui , tu reviens en quelque sorte des morts « Matt disait , Elena le regarda un long moment et repensa à la journée d'hier et ce que Damon avait l'intention de faire pour la sauver .

« a cause de moi , Bonnie et Damon allaient disparaître enfin leur lien « Elle disait pensant à la journée d'hier

« Mais ils en t'auraient pas voulu parce que ta vie est plus importante que leur lien pour eux « Matt répondît . Elena le regarda un long moment

« Tu te rends compte que Damon allait sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait avec Bonnie pour moi « Elena disait à Matt qui hocha la tête

« Bonnie aussi pas seulement Damon « Matt répondît , il vît Elena qui le regardait intrigué . C'était bizarre , elle n'arrêtait de pas de dire que Damon allait sacrifier tout pour elle oubliant que Bonnie aussi comme si elle voulait que Damon sacrifie tout pour elle . Elle se rendît compte que ces souvenirs avec lui était revenu subitement . C'était trop étrange, hier et maintenant aujourd'hui , elle y repensait . Le fait qu'il allait se sacrifier pour elle la touchait , peut-être un peu trop ce qui la troubla .

« Quoi ? » Matt demanda

« Est–il possible qu'en une soirée , tu ne saches plus où tu en es ? » Elena demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Matt

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Matt demanda

« Je sais que c'est totalement bizarre mais hier , Damon était allongé et tout ce que j'avais en mémoire et revenu subitement « Elena disait perdant Matt .

« Tout tu veux dire tes sentiments ? » Il demanda intrigué . Elena le regarda un long moment et hocha la tête

« Non , c'est rien laisse tombé « elle disait mais Matt la regarda perdu

« Je t'assure retourne travaillé avant qu'on t'engueule « Elena disait ce qui fît rire Matt

« Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire , Damon est le propriétaire , il m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais , j'ai même embauché Sean pour avoir plus de personnelle «

« Quand il a dit ça ? » Elena demanda

« Au téléphone hier soir , il m'a dit qu'avec le reste , il ne pourrait pas nous aider pendant un moment « Matt répondît . Il s'approcha d'Elena et posa un bisou sur le front à Elena

« Allez bon courage » il disait puis s'en alla laissant Elena seul gérer ces problèmes de mariage . Elena souffla fatigué et reprît ces coups de fil. Elle se sentait stupide d'être perturbé par des souvenirs , des simples souvenirs.

Après un certains temps , Elena s'affala sur la table du Mystic Grill et s'endormît . Elle ferma les yeux et se vît subitement devant l'entrée d'un immense château . **_Elle regarda les alentours intrigué puis la porte . Elle entra dans le château car la porte était ouverte . Elle se retrouva face à un miroir et se vît lorsqu'elle était petite . Elle devait avoir 10 ans ._**

**_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle se disait en se regardant dans le miroir et qu'elle vît son corps d'enfants._**

**_« Lady Charlotte « Elle entendît subitement et se retourna pour voir un maître d'hôtel lui faire la révérence . Elena regarda autour d'elle intrigué ._**

**_« Quel est mon nom « Elle demanda subitement essayant de faire ce que Soul lui avait dit de faire c'est-à-dire en apprendre plus ._**

**_« Livingston pourquoi ? » Le maître d'hôtel demanda intrigué en regardant la petite en face de lui._**

**_« C'est comme ça que tu essaye de communiquer « Elena cria subitement dans le château. Elle vît le monsieur disparaître et Charlotte en taille réel apparaître devant elle._**

**_« Je ne me rappelle pas ,mais si je me souviens, je peux t'aider pour tuer les originelles « Charlotte disait_**

**_« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »_**

**_« Retracer mon histoire, je ne me souviens pas « Elle répondît, _**Elena se réveilla subitement lorsqu'elle entendît Caroline la réveillé .

« Enfin, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es endormis « Caroline disait , Elena essuya ces yeux et regarda autour d'elle un peu gêné

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose, je crois que je sais ce que Charlotte veut « Elena disait à Caroline qui la regarda perdu.

* * *

><p>Bonnie regardait à travers la vitre de la voiture les gens , la ville , elle découvrait les beautés de New York mais n'arrivait pas à les appréciait . Elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir la beauté alors qu'elle les voyait. En réalité, elle ne regardait pas vraiment les choses ou les gens , elle était en train de penser à tout . Elle pensait et honnêtement elle aurait depuis bien longtemps pu partir de New York en se téléportant ,mais elle avait décidé qu'elle devait non plus se laisser faire ,mais prendre l'opportunité qu'on lui offrait, c'est-à-dire savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le journal. Lester n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal , il était assez étrange mais tans pis , elle ne resterait pas à rien faire et à les regarder découvrir des choses sans elle . En plus elle était sûre que cette information allait être importante, tout son être le sentait . Elle essaierait de joindre Damon ou quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils seront arrivé à l'agence Glade.<p>

« De mon temps c'était moins bruyant « Lester disait agacé par toute ses voitures , ces buildings. Bonnie ne les écoutait pas , elle était toujours dans ses pensées et ne voulait pas en sortir , moins elle en dirait mieux ça serait .

« Pourquoi je suis là en fait ? » Katherine demanda en tournant sa tête vers Lester , il la regarda

« Elijah m'a laissé entendre que tu avais beaucoup de relation et que tu étais débrouillarde , et quelque chose me dit que tu connais cette Lana Glade « Bonnie regarda Katherine et Lester intrigué sortant de son sommeil éveillé .

« Ok j'ai dû la rencontré une fois mais c'est tout « Katherine avoua agacé par le regard de Lester

« C'est ce que je pensais, je ne te fais pas confiance mais je n'ai pas peur « Lester disait ce qui intrigua Katherine . Elle se gara dans un parking et le regarda

« Tu m'as hypnotisé « Elle disait ,

« Intelligente en plus de ça « Il répondît puis sortît de la voiture . Bonnie regarda Katherine et se mît à sourire

« Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis piégé enfin de compte « elle disait en souriant à Katherine puis sortît de la voiture . Katherine sortît et regarda Bonnie qui était de l'autre côté

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ta maligne parce que maintenant je ne vois personne qui vienne te chercher , peut être que Damon se souvient vraiment plus de toi , ça serait dommage mais bon si ça te peut te rassurer , il se souviendra de moi et de Elena « Katherine disait en souriant sarcastiquement ce qui énerva Bonnie .

« Je dois avouer que lorsqu'il aimait Elena , j'avais l'espoir tu sais qu'il soit encore amoureux de moi mais là toi , je l'aurais jamais vu venir , une Bennett , je suis sûre que Emily se retourne dans sa tombe maintenant « Katherine continua pour énerver encore plus Bonnie

« Les remarques venant d'une femme de ton genre ne valent rien « Lester lui regarda autour de lui et vît des escaliers qui menait à un bâtiment où en haut , il y avait écrit en gros GLADE

« Je t'ai trouvé « Il disait puis regarda le journal intime de Luciana qu'il avait dans les mains. Il resta un long moment à regarder le journal se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_**« Tu dois arrêter cette relation Lester , c'est insensé « Elijah disait à son frère dans sa chambre **_

_**« Je ne peux pas « Lester répondît **_

_**« Père et Mère , ils n'accepteront jamais , tu es en train de te détruire non plus que toi ,mais elle aussi donc arrête ça maintenant pendant qu'il en est encore temps « Elijah continua , Lester s'approcha de son frère **_

_**« Dit à Père que je suis parti faire une balade à cheval , c'est tout , je peu compter sur toi « Lester disait , Elijah souffla fatigué que son frère ne l'écoute pas . **_

_**« Hé mes frères vous venez vous amusez un peu « Klaus disait en entrant dans la chambre à Lester . Lester et Elijah se retournèrent vers Klaus qui les regardèrent avec un sourire .**_

_**« Non ,j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation importante « Klaus disait avec un sourire sadique **_

_**« Non rien , j'ai autre chose de prévu « Lester répondît en regardant Elijah pour lui dire de la fermer. **_

_**« Une femelle peut-être « Klaus disait , Lester passa à côté de lui **_

_**« Occupe-toi de Charlotte au lieu de dire n'importe quoi « Lester disait puis s'en alla laissant Elijah et Klaus. Klaus regarda son frère franchir la porte puis se retourna vers Elijah.**_

_**« Il est éprise de cette sorcière « Klaus disait à Elijah ce qui surpris Elijah ,mais celui-ci ne montra aucune expression.  
><strong>_

_**« De quoi tu parles ? » Elijah demanda **_

_**« Ne me prends pas pour un sot Elijah, je sais toujours tout « Klaus disait et allait partir ,mais Elijah se mît face à Klaus.**_

_**« Ne préviens pas père et mère « Elijah disait ce qui fît rire Klaus **_

_**« Comme si il me croirait, entre Lester et moi, Friedrich croirait qui Lester bien sûre « Klaus répondît agacé en regardant le sol . Il leva ensuite la tête et regarda Elijah .**_

_**« Je ne penses pas que Lester et sa sorcière devrait avoir peur de père et mère « Klaus disait subitement en souriant **_

_**« De quoi tu parles « Elijah disait **_

_**« Le problème des servantes c'est qu'elle traîne leur oreille un peu partout et le plus souvent dans des endroits qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu être« Il répondît en souriant **_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? » **_

_**« Rien du tout frère , mais disons que Lester devrait profiter de sa sorcière au cas où « Klaus disait puis s'en alla laissant Elijah confus . **_

« Peut être que c'est en rapport à ce que Elijah m'avait raconté « Lester chuchota en regardant le journal intime . Elle lui avait offert un peu près vers cette période .

« Une femme dans mon genre , qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Katherine demanda à Bonnie

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire « Bonnie répondît ce qui fît rire Katherine

« Vous me faîte passer pour la méchante mais lorsque Elena tombe à son tour amoureuse des deux frères vous trouvez ça normal alors que dans mon cas , je suis une salope , , c'est marrant non . Elena me ressemble beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez derrière ces airs de sainte ni touche »

« Tu ne la connais pas «

« Vraiment ? je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle a été charmé par les deux frères et bien que tu le nies , elle l'aimera toujours comme lui il aimera toujours « Katherine disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir c'est ça « Katherine souriait et se mît en face de Bonnie .

« Attends , je réfléchis , la dernière fois que je vous ai vu c'est quand Damon a été mordu par Klaus , il lui avait dit quelque chose de tellement beau du genre tu aurais aimé le Damon que j'étais avant et qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qui lui avait fait et la seule chose de beau dans sa vie ça avait été de la rencontrer , il ne regrettais plus sa vie parce qu'elle l'avait mené jusqu'à elle , il a dû te dire la même chose , c'est un beau parleur après tout « Katherine disait en souriant , Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Katherine, garde tes commentaires parce qu'ils me laisse indifférente tout comme toi « Bonnie répondît , Lester s'approcha des deux toujours avec son air sérieux .

« On y va « Il déclara ayant marre de Katherine et Bonnie . Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans les portes tournantes. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande réception , le bâtiment était plutôt froid ce qui surpris Bonnie qui s'attendait à autre chose . Lester avança vers la réceptionniste qui devait sûrement s'ennuyer à être seul dans cette étage , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde voir personne . La réceptionniste leva la tête et vît les yeux vert de Lester la transpercer .

« Mène-moi à Lana Glade de suite « Il déclara en regardant la réceptionniste.

« Je suis désolé mais il vous faut un rendez vous « Celle-ci disait ce qui surpris Lester jusqu'à qu'il sentît de la verveine. Il regarda la réceptionniste perturbé

« Où avait vous eu ce foulard ? » Il demanda bizarrement

« Vous l'aimez, c'est la maison qui la crée enfin mademoiselle Glade , elle confectionne tout ici » La réceptionniste répondît

« Et je peux le voir de plus près s'il vous plaît « Il disait, la réceptionniste le regarda un long moment et enleva son foulard pour le donner à Lester. Katherine et Bonnie regardèrent la réceptionniste qui avait l'air d'être admiratif. Lester sentît le foulard et sentît de la verveine , il regarda la réceptionniste et remarqua que tout ces vêtements sentaient la verveine .

« Vous êtes là pour un entretiens, si c'est le cas , vous devriez allez au dernière étage . Mademoisselle Glade se charge personnellement des entretiens pour homme « Lester la regarda un moment

« Pour être quoi exactement ? » Lester demanda en lui redonnant son foulard

« Mannequin, je suis sûre que vous serez pris « Elle disait . Bonnie quand à elle regarda les alentours intrigué par la froideur de cette étage.

« Merci, beau foulard en faîte « Lester répondît et s'en alla , les filles allaient le suivre mais la réceptionniste les stoppa .

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer par contre « Katherine roula des yeux , Lester se retourna intrigué

« Je suis son manager ,et ça mon assistante « Katherine disait en pointant Bonnie de haut en bas . La réceptionniste regarda Bonnie

« ça doit pas être évident « La réceptionniste disait en regardant Bonnie ce qui fît sourire Katherine

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire , elle est sourde comme un sot et est maladroite , j'ai deux main gauche à la place d'une assistante « Katherine continua . Bonnie la regarda blazer attendant que Katherine finisse son petit numéro

« On est entouré que d'incompétent de nos jours , et, on est obligé d'y aller avec lui , vous savez , pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise , il peut paraître intelligent et sûre de lui mais au fond , il est un peu lent donc on est là pour ne pas qu'il se fasse piéger « Katherine répondît en se penchant vers la réceptionniste . Lester la regarda sans rien dire de plus . Bonnie quand à elle roula des yeux et regarda les alentours encore une fois . Elle remarqua les caméras un peu partout qui les regardait . Ils avaient intérêt à ne pas déconner ici , c'était impossible de passer inaperçue .

« Ok , allez y « La réceptionniste disait un peu surpris par ce que Katherine avait dit . Lester marcha à côté de Katherine et Bonnie.

« La prochaine fois abstient toi « Lester disait

« Tu devras l'hypnotisé pour ça « Elle répondît , ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le dernier étage . Bonnie regarda les boutons montaient jusqu'au 50 ème et commença à se sentir mal, elle détestait là hauteur surtout lorsqu'elle était avec des gens dont elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle leva la tête et regarda le plafond pour apercevoir les caméras encore une fois.

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » Katherine demanda par rapport au fait que Lester n'arrivait pas à hypnotiser la réceptionniste.

« Lana Glade m'a l'air intelligente, tout ces vêtements ont de la verveine , ça doit une des recettes secrète à sa marque . » Lester répondît . Bonnie commença à se tenir sur le barre ne se sentant pas du tout bien . Lester la regarda

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Rien « elle répondît en s'efforçant de sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et reprît son souffle se disant qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ça , elle était en sécurité mais elle se sentait réellement en sécurité lorsque Damon était autour . Elle mît une main sur son cœur en repensant à Damon , elle avait trouvé la force d'aller voir Lester pour tout arrêter , mais là elle gardait la force pour trouver ce qu'il y avait dans ce foutu de journal intime . Si ça lui permettrait de trouver quelque chose sur les originelles elle le continuerait. Elle se demandait même comment elle trouvait la force de vouloir continuer à se battre alors qu' ils avaient beau éliminaient une menace , une autre voir plusieurs apparaissait ; ça ne s'arrêtait jamais . Dans ses moments là , il lui arrivait de se dire que sûrement les dieu ou peu importe ce qu'il existe en haut était contre eux . Elle détestait avoir le sentiment que son destin n'était pas mêlé à celui de Damon , . Peut être que parfois c'était plus facile de l'accepter, pour enfin accepter et endurer tout les choses horribles qu'ils risquent tous d'endurer. Bonnie souffla et ouvra les yeux . Ils sortirent tous de l'ascenseur sauf Bonnie qui resta un moment sur place .

Katherine et Lester se retournèrent vers elle et Bonnie se décida à sortir de l'ascenseur .

Lester se mît à côté d'elle.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir le vertige « Il disait en marchant à côté d'elle .

« Ben tu t'es trompé « elle répondît agacé , il la regarda et esquissa un sourire comprenant qu'elle genre de fille Bonnie devait être . Le genre à faire semblant que tout va bien alors que rien ne va. Il la regarda un long moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui tourna son visage et le regarda bizarrement n'aimant pas qu'il la fixe comme ça . Les deux furent interrompu lorsqu'ils entendirent Katherine parlait à la réceptionniste .

« Bonjour, nous venons pour auditionné mon client « Katherine disait en parlant de Lester .

« Désolé mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, c'est pour demain , on a annulé l'audition parce que Mademoiselle Glade n'est pas là « Lester regarda autour de lui et vît que des magazine accroché au mur puis des jeunes femmes et jeunes homme habillé un peu près de la même manière .

« On se croirait dans ugly betty » Bonnie disait en regardant les alentours.

« Vous savez où elle peut être maintenant « Katherine demanda

« Non , je ne sais pas « La réceptionniste disait mais Katherine savait qu'elle mentait

« Vous êtes en train de me mentir n'est ce pas « Katherine disait tout sourire . Bonnie regarda sur le bureau et vît un carton d'invitation. Elle s'approcha du bureau et allait prendre le carton d'invitation posé sur la table mais la réceptionniste le prît et le cacha .

« Ne mettez pas vos salle patte là dessus « Elle disait méchamment puis regarda Bonnie de haut en bas .

« Puis d'où vous sortez « Elle avait un regard de jugement que Bonnie détestait . Le monde de la mode était constamment à base de jugement . Katherine regarda la réceptionniste , elle contourna le comptoir et se mît derrière elle . Elle lui donna un coup au cou et celle-ci s'écroula par terre près de sa chaise . Bonnie sursauta et courra vers la réceptionniste

« Mais tu as un problème c'est pas vrai , il y a des caméras ici « Bonnie chuchota pour ne pas que les autres passant ne la voit . Katherine roula des yeux puis prît le carton d'invitation .

« Tiens « elle disait en jetant le carton à Lester . Il regarda l'affiche et vît une adresses , et une invitation pour un bal masqué dans un château . Il vît que l'organisatrice était Lana Glade et que cela se passait ce soir . Il regarda Katherine et Bonnie .

« Elle doit sûrement être là bas en ce moment «

« On m'a toujours dit une chose sur elle c'est qu'elle est très méfiante , elle sait protégé ce qu'elle aime « Katherine disait pendant que Bonnie poussait le corps pour ne pas que les autres le voit .

« Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? » elle disait en soufflant.

« On va s'incruster à sa petite fête « Lester disait , Bonnie se leva subitement et le regarda

« On a pas d'invitation, j'en ai pas, je peux vous laisser continuer cette quête et rentrer chez moi « Bonnie déclara agacé en regardant Katherine

« Je me charge de trouver des invitations « Katherine disait en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle vît des gars passé et se dirigea vers eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et sourirent en la regardant. Bonnie la regarda parler avec eux et rire puis regarda Lester. Elle s'accroupît ensuite vers le corps de la femme encore une fois et la fouilla, elle la fouilla un long moment sans que Lester s'en aperçoive, il n'était pas assez près du comptoir pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et il avait l'air d'admirer les talents de séduction de Katherine . Après un moment , elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait , elle trouva la portable de la réceptionniste et le mît dans sa poche . Elle se releva subitement et vît Lester la regardait .

« Quoi ? » Elle disait , Lester s'approcha d'elle intrigué

« Ton cœur s'est mît à s'accélérer subitement , je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écouter « Il disait en se mettant face à Bonnie ce qui la gêna .

« Évite d'envahir mon espace y compris mon cœur « Bonnie disait en contournant le comptoir. Lester la regarda se mettre face à lui .

« J'ai pas l'habitude de cacher des corps « Bonnie continua avec un faux sourire ,elle ne cachait même pas le fait qu'elle le détestait parce qu'elle le détestait en effet .

« Tu es en train de me mentir ? » Il disait

« On a jamais parlé de se dire la vérité « Elle répondît, Lester et elles se regardèrent un moment. Katherine sortît des toilettes , elle avait réussi à amener les gars là dedans . Elle essuya sa bouche, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se nourrir, ils étaient tellement mignon qu'elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de les déguster. Elle regarda Lester et Bonnie de loin puis s'approchèrent d'eux. Katherine les interrompît avec deux cartons d'invitation en plus dans la main.

« Nous avons nos ticket d'entrée, allons nous chercher des déguisements « Katherine disait en montrant les cartons d'invitation. Bonnie prît son carton d'invitation et regarda le reste du magasin .

« Je vais au toilette m'assurer que tu ne les as pas tué et aussi faire ce que j'ai à faire « Bonnie disait mais Lester la prît par le bras .

« Désolé mais une autre fois « Il déclara en la regardant n'aimant pas trop le regards de Bonnie qui lui disait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête . Bonnie enleva son bras et le regarda

« Si tu veux « Elle disait , Katherine quand à elle était dans le couloir en train d'admirer des photo ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais , je croyais qu'on y allé « Bonnie disait en regardant Katherine puis Lester qui était beaucoup trop près d'elle . Lester la prît par le bras et s'approcha de Katherine

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Lester demanda en tenant Bonnie par le bras . Katherine ne répondît rien et se contenta de sourire en voyant les photos de toute les directrice de Glade industrie. EN passant par celle qui l'avait créé , il y a des années . Bonnie regarda à son tour toute les différentes tête intrigué car il y avait quelque chose de similaire .

« C'est la même et unique personne « Lester disait en regardant toute les photos . Bonne tourna sa tête vers lui intrigué

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perdu , il pointa du doigt les cadres

« Regarde, tu sais la seule chose qui ne ment pas chez une personne , c'est ses yeux et elle a le même regard , toujours en passant de la couleur bleu , noir , vert , elle a toujours le même regard « Lester disait en regardant Bonnie qui regardait les photos surprise

« Elle a forcément dût en avoir besoin pour éviter d'expliquer au gens pourquoi elle était immortel « Katherine disait en regardant Lester .

« Sûrement « Il répondît

« Allons rencontré notre charmante inconnu « Lester disait en regardant les photos. Il lâcha Bonnie et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur .

« Je suis excité pas toi « Katherine disait en souriant à Bonnie . Katherine s'approcha de Bonnie lorsqu'elle vît son non enthousiaste , et qu' elle n'arrêtait pas d'être dans ses pensée . Elle tapota l'épaule de Bonnie

« Tes copines et toi vous n'avez pas marre de dépendre des Salvatore « Elle disait en approchant son visage près de celui de Bonnie .

« Crois moi j'ai aimé les deux mais je gardais le contrôle de moi-même et regarde toi , ta vie dépends de la sienne , c'est plutôt pathétique «

« Somme nous ici pour faire ami ami parce que si c'est le cas , non merci « Bonnie répondît ne voulant pas aborder ce genre de discussion avec Katherine .

« Ok je t'aurais prévenu « Katherine répondît ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Prévenu de quoi ? »

« Tu finiras pas tombé , tombé si bas que tu t'en relèvera pas « Katherine disait avant de partir . Elle s'en alla et Bonnie courra après elle dans l'ascenseur . Elle se mît à coté de Katherine qui était à côté de Lester avec des gens du magazine devant eux .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ou c'était seulement un avertissement « Bonnie demanda à Katherine parmi la foule ,mais Katherine se tourna vers Bonnie et souriait

« On est pas là pour faire ami, ami « Elle répondît et regarda en face d'elle. Bonnie la regarda et pinça sa lèvre d'agacement, elle avait envie de lui donne un coup, ou n'importe quoi.

* * *

><p>Stefan se réveilla subitement et vît qu'il était enfermé dans la cellule .<p>

« PUTAIN « Il cria essayant de d'ouvrir avec sa force . Il tapa dedans tout en criant voulant sortir d'ici lorsqu'il remarqua enfin Soul assis par terre en face de lui . Il avait les bras croisé et avait posé son dos contre le mur. Il regardait Stefan en face de lui.

« Soul fait moi sortir d'ici « Stefan hurla à celui-ci qui resta impassible comme si il n'entendait rien .

« Soul putain « Stefan cria

« Je ne suis pas Elena , cri , hurle , pleure menace moi tu ne sortiras pas de cette cage , ne perd pas ton énergie et ton temps « Soul disait clairement préférant mettre les choses au clair .

« Enfoiré , je vais te tuer , dès que je sors d'ici, je te ju » Soul soupira et coupa Stefan dans son élan .

« Vite aussi de jurer , aucun impact sur moi «

« Soul ,laisse-moi sortir merde qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre « Stefan cria en tapant son pied contre la cage

« Là maintenant tu es un animal qu'il faut dresser , tes instinct sauvages son en train de ressortir et je vais attendre que tu te calme « Il répondît mais Stefan le regarda

« Va te faire foutre , « Stefan disait et se rassît agacé . Il regarda le sol ne montrant pas qu'il avait faim mais il avait horriblement faim . Horriblement c'était le mot .

« Où est Elena ? » Il demanda subitement

« Je lui ais dit de me laisser se charger de toi , parce qu'elle a aussi des problèmes à gérer « Il déclara forçant Stefan à lever sa tête et le regardait

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas « Stefan disait en regardant Soul énervé

« Peu importe ce que je pense «

« ça importe donc arrête « Stefan disait en s'énervant . Soul le regarda sans rien dire

« Ce que je penses est que lorsqu'on veut , on peut surtout dans ses moments là , tu commence à vouloir t'en sortir et tu t'en sors « Il déclara ce qui fît rire Stefan

« Tu réduis tout ça en une simple phrase , c'est primaire tout comme toi « Stefan disait en regardant Soul . Stefan le regarda énervé

« Tu penses que je ne veux pas , tu ne peux pas comprendre , tu existes seulement dans la tête à Tyler « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Soul .

«c'est plus facile de sombrer que de rayonner « Soul répondît ce qui fît rire Stefan qui se mît à l'applaudir

« Bravo , bravo , je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux , je n'ai plus faim « Stefan disait avec ironie

« Je dois t'avouer que ça ne me ravi pas de passer du temps avec toi , je pourrais chercher Bonnie ou aider Elena ou simplement resté avec Tyler qui est bien plus marrant que toi «

« Je sais , il y a plus important que moi Soul , j'ai compris et je ne te retiens pas «

« Tu es important « Soul déclara laissant un silence entre eux.

« Il faut seulement que tu t'en rende compte « Il répondît .Stefan le regarda

« Arrête et va t'en « Stefan disait ne voulant plus en entendre plus de Soul . Soul ne dît rien de plus et regarda Stefan qui regardait le sol fatigué.

« J'arrête « Soul disait seulement. Stefan leva la tête et les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>« Donc qu'est ce qu'on cherche « Tyler disait . Caroline , Elena et lui étaient dans la chambre à Caroline assis sur le lit autour de l'ordinateur portable de Caroline .<p>

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut que je trouve son histoire « Elena répondît à Caroline et Tyler qui hochèrent la tête

« ça prends sens , tu ne te lie pas avec quelqu'un sans savoir sa vie « Caroline répondît

« Donc je vais taper con nom sur internet « Caroline répondît mais , elle trouva plein de Charlotte Livingston . Elle tourna sa tête vers Elena et Tyler qui la regardèrent avec un air qui disait , tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher

« On sait jamais « Caroline répondît au deux

« Il faut quelque chose de plus précis , ciblé notre recherche , qu'est ce que tu as vu et entendu exactement « Tyler disait en regardant intensément Elena qui le regardait tout en réfléchissant .

« J'étais dans un château et il y avait un espèce de maître d'hôtel qui l' appelé Lady « Elena disait , Tyler prît subitement l'ordinateur et le mît en face de lui forçant Caroline et Elena à bouger pour regarder l'ordinateur .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Elle est anglaise , d'une royauté anglaise « Tyler disait subitement ce qui troubla Caroline et Elena

« Quoi ? comment tu sais « Caroline demanda , Tyler était en train de taper concentré sur l'ordinateur .

« En Angleterre les gens de la royauté son appelé Sir et Lady tout le monde le sait « Tyler disait en regardant les filles mais Caroline secoua la tête

« Visiblement pas moi « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Tyler

« Ma mère m'a beaucoup bassiné avec les titres de différends pays « Tyler répondît , Elena et Caroline sourirent sans rien dire

« J'aurais dû m'en douter , elle avait un accent British « Elena disait se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu des choses évidentes .

« Trouvé « Tyler disait subitement , les filles regardèrent l'ordinateur et Tyler lisait .

« Charlotte Livingstone s'est suicidé à l'âge de 25 ans « Tyler s'arrêta intrigué ne pensant pas qu'il allait trouver ça .

« Sa famille a été profondément brisé , son fiancé s'est ensuite suicidé ne supportant pas de vivre sans elle , il s'appelait John Galahgan « Tyler disait intrigué , il tourna sa tête vers Elena perdu

« Je pensais que Klaus était son fiancé « Tyler disait perdu

« Dans mon rêve ça le semblait « Elena répondît perdu par ce qu'elle lisait et ce qu'elle voyait.

« Elle laisse derrière elle une fille de 2 ans qui vivra avec sa tante et ses neveux «

« Elle avait un enfant ok désolé dire ça mais vous êtes sûre qu'on est sur la bonne personne « Caroline disait intrigué , Tyler chercha une image , une peinture en bas et vît la peinture

« Je penses qu'elle est, Care regarde « Il disait , ils virent Elena , la copie conforme de Elena s'était impressionnant .

« Donc où est Klaus dans tous ça « Caroline demanda à Tyler qui réfléchissait à quelque chose .

« Tu as dit que dans ton rêve tu dansais avec toute la famille Ileriane « Tyler disait ce qui intrigua Elena

« Oui pourquoi « Elle disait en hochant la tête

« Ok essayons ça . Charlotte Livingstone + Famille Ileriane + Angletterre « Tyler tapa sur un site de recherche. Il cliqua sur le premier lien . Il tomba sur une peinture .

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé « Tyler disait en voyant toute la famille de Klaus réuni avec la famille de Charlotte «

« Il n'y a rien écrit « Caroline disait surprise

« Non , il y a écrit pour plus d'information , on a besoin de l'autorisation de la famille Livingstone « Tyler déclara en lisant la pages .

« Comment ça ? pourquoi ? » Elena demanda perturbé

« Je ne sais pas sûrement des choses à cacher comme le fait qu'ils étaient proche de vampire originelles « Tyler disait en regardant les autres pages mais il ne trouvait rien .

« Ben on a cas demander l'autorisation par téléphone « Caroline répondît ce qui fît rire Tyler .

« Quoi ? j'ai dit quelque chose de marrant « elle disait

« Aucune information sur des personnes noble ne peut circuler aussi facilement , pour y avoir accès , y faut consulter les archives de la famille , des archives qui se trouve sur place . Je pensais que vous le saviez «

« Tu pensais qu'on savait beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui monsieur je sais tout « Caroline déclara blasé ce qui fît rire Tyler .

« C'était ça , elle veut qu'on y aille » Elena disait subitement en regardant la peinture

« Non , je ne pens » Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Si j'en ais la conviction, quelque chose me dit que l'arme capable de tuer la famille Ileriane se trouve ici « Elena déclara en regardant la peinture. Tyler et Caroline regardèrent la peinture en face d'eux.

« Il semblerait « Tyler répondît en regardant la peinture intrigué .

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début , le début de quelque chose de vraiment mauvais « Caroline se mît à dire en regardant la peinture un peu effrayé .

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Swift : Enchanted<strong>

_**J'étais encore là ce soir  
>Rire forcé, faux sourires<br>La même vieille fatigue, un endroit solitaire  
>Les murs de l'hypocrisie<br>Les yeux fuyants et le poste vacant  
>Se sont évanouis dès que j'ai vu ton visage<br>Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer**_

La soirée était arrivé et le bal masqué de Lana Glade . Elle avait fait dans un endroit à 2 heures de New York , elle avait invité presque que des gens de la haute société comme on l'aurait dit à l'époque. Katherine sortît de la voiture , elle portait des long gang blanc qui recouvert son avant bras , avec une longue robe noire , elle avait détaché et bouclé ses cheveux . Elle prît un masque et le posa sur ses yeux . Lester sortît avec un masque à son tour qui recouvrait ces yeux , mais ces yeux était tellement vert qu'on ne voyait que ça .

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser « Katherine disait en regardant Lester puis Bonnie . Bonnie quand à elle portait une longue robe. Elle avait tout comme Katherine les cheveux bouclés , sa robe était d'un bleu nuit splendide . Elle mît un châle autour de ses épaules et regardait en face d'elle impressionnée.

« On y va « Katherine disait en tendant son coude à Lester . Lester prît son coude et la guida . Bonnie quand à elle resta derrière et regardait les alentours. Elle sentait que l'information dans le journal était une bonne piste , elle croyait bizarrement en Luciana , cette femme avait l'air d'être bien donc elle avait de l'espoir que le journal lui apporte quelque chose . Elle vît Lester et Katherine montaient les escaliers ensemble qui menait à un château, c'était le mot un château.

« On dirait le château de Versailles « Bonnie disait se rappelant de son séjour à Paris . Plus elle repensait à Paris , plus elle commençait à sourire en repensant au bon moment qu'elle avait passé. Elle sortît de ses pensées et se dirigea à son tour , elle monta les marches . Elle monta sa robe pour pouvoir marcher et resta derrière Lester et Katherine , bizarrement elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe à eux . Klaus et Katherine donnèrent leur invitation et Bonnie aussi à un type qui avait le masque de vendetta .

« Flippant « Bonnie se disait en voyant tout les gardes qui avait ce masque. Ils entrèrent dans le hall qui était immense alors que ce n'était que le hall . Ils suivirent le reste de la population et arrivèrent vers une immense entrée rectangulaire en marbre . Bonnie s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît la salle de bal qui était gigantesque , elle se sentait minuscule parmi tout , elle entra et leva la tête , elle vît le plafond qui était recouvert d'une peinture . Il devait être à au moins à 10 mètre au dessus d'elle et c'était même exagéré , elle regarda les alentours et vît les poutre en marbre qui menait au étages supérieur . Il y avait même des balcons en haut ce qui la fît rire , on aurait dit qu'elle était dans un immense opéra et les gens regardaient la séance. Il y avait des gens , des jeunes femmes qui tenaient leur masque et se tenait dans ses balcons . Bonnie regarda autour , l'ambiance chaleureuse que dégageait cette endroit pourtant elle ne ressentait rien , elle savait que c'était beau mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir quelque chose de plus. . Malgrè la beauté , elle aurait bien voulu être à Mystic Fall , cette ville commençait à lui manquer ,alors que cela faisait seulement des heures qu'elle était là ,mais New York manquait de quelque chose , essentiel pour elle c'était sa famille . Elle était sûre que Caroline aurait voulu être là , Caroline aurait adoré , dommage que Bonnie n'avait pas d'appareil photo parce qu'elle aurait bien voulu la dégouter .

« Care , tu va me tuer « Bonnie disait en souriant . Lester regarda les alentours intrigué cherchant ce qu'il était venu faire . Bonnie se retourna vers Katherine et Lester en souriant

« En fait c'est bien beau tout ça mais comment on va savoir où est elle parmi tout le monde « Bonnie disait en rigolant trouvant leurs idée stupide. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un parmi tout les gens qui était déguisé.

« Elle va introduire la soirée « Lester répondît

« Nous devons simplement attendre « Il continua en regardant Bonnie qui regardait les alentours.

« Bon moi je vais faire connaissance avec de beau inconnu en attendant « Katherine disait , elle prît un verre de champagne et se dirigea vers deux jeune hommes masqués. Bonnie et Lester restèrent là à guettait les alentours .

«Pourquoi je suis là ? « Bonnie demanda en regardant Lester . Il bu un coupe de champagne et la regarda

« Je ne sais pas « Il répondît subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

_**Tes yeux ont chuchoté "nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés?"**_  
><em><strong> Traversant la salle, ta silhouette<strong>_  
><em><strong> Commence à faire son chemin vers moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les conversations ludiques commencent<strong>_  
><em><strong> Répliquant à toutes tes remarques rapides<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comme s'échanger des mots en secret<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et ce fut enchanteur de te rencontrer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce que j'ai pu dire c'est que j'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer<strong>_

« J'ai l'impression que Damon et toi avez quelque chose dont j'ai besoin « Il avoua , Bonnie le regarda perdu par ses révélations

"Une âme peut être " elle répondît ce qui le fît bizarrement sourire .

" Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il y aura dans le journal " Bonnie demanda enfin à Lester ,

"On verra bien" Lester répondît en regardant à l'étage d'au dessus derrière Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna et vît une femme très grande portait in toast . Elle avait des cheveux rouge bouclé long c'était tous ce que Bonnie pouvait voir . Elle semblait magnifique derrière son masque . Katherine et Lester se regardèrent au loin puis regardèrent la femme se doutant que cela devait être la personne qu'ils cherchaient .

" Bonsoir Mesdames , Messieurs " La femme déclara en regardant tout le monde d'en haut . Ils la regardèrent tous sans rien dire

"Bienvenue à ma soirée et je tiens à vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous , parmi nos collaborateur , nos amis , notre famille " Elle continua en souriant

"Bon j'évite de m'étendre sur les remerciements , je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça comme vous le savez tous donc je vais vous laisser profiter de la soirée mais avant ça j'aimerais salué mes 3 invité surprise " Elle déclara puis regarda Katherine , Lester et Bonnie en leur souriant . Elle regarda un long moment Lester qui la regarda sans rien dire

« Elle semble savoir qui tu es « Bonnie disait en voyant l'interaction de Lester et Lana. Lana regarda ensuite Bonnie et se mît à lui sourire

"Oui on a une invité exceptionnelle ce soir " Elle disait en regardant Bonnie qui la fixa intrigué ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là

« Elle semble aussi savoir qui je suis bizarrement « Bonnie continua intrigué ne sachant pas si elle devait sourire ou pas.

"Bienvenue et Bonne soirée " Lana termina et fît un signe de la tête à Lester pour lui dire de venir .

« Je reviens , rester là « Lester disait et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour rejoindre l'étages d'en haut .

**_Cette soirée est étincelante_**  
><strong><em> Ne la laisses pas partir<em>**  
><strong><em> Je suis émerveillée<em>**  
><strong><em> Rougissante tout le chemin du retour<em>**  
><strong><em> Je vais passer l'éternité me demandant si tu savais<em>**  
><strong><em> Que j'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer<em>**

« Bon , moi je vais m'amuser , la nourriture à l'air plutôt pas mal ici » Katherine disait en mordillant sa lèvre. Elle se dirigea encore vers ces jeunes hommes en masque et parla avec eux en buvant une coupe de champagne. Bonnie roula des yeux et commença à se diriger vers le fond de la salle sans que Katherine la voit partir , de toute manière celle-ci était trop préoccupé . Bonnie marcha et se retrouva devant les escaliers , il y en avait toujours pas mal . Elle regarda derrière elle puis se décida à monter les escaliers . Elle redescendît lorsqu'elle vît Lester et Lana Glade montaient à l'étage d'au dessus. Elle mît une main sur son cœur et monta les escaliers tout en les suivants. Arrivé au 2ème étage , elle ne vît plus personne ce qui l'intrigua , elle vît encore des monsieur avec des masque de vendetta devant une porte . Lester devait sûrement être la dedans avec Lana . Bonnie s'avança et regarda les deux vigiles avec des masques effrayant.

« Vous auriez pas vu mon petit ami par hasard, il est blond et a un masque oui je sais ça n'aide pas trop mais je l'aurais parié l'avoir vu monté à cette étage « Bonnie disait en souriant ,mais les vigiles ne lui répondirent rien . Elle allait s'avancer mais les deux se mirent devant elle formant une barrière . Elle recula toujours avec son sourire même si elle était assez agacé

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort , avez-vous vu entrer mon petit ami avec une autre femme que moi s'il vous plaît « Bonnie demanda en suppliant

« Le bal va commencer , vous devriez descendre « Un vigile disait ce qui énerva Bonnie . Elle les regarda un long moment tout sourire puis se retourna pour faire semblant de partir .

« Ispusa slemit « Elle chuchota , elle se retourna et courra pour attraper les corps pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bruit.

« Vous êtes lourd « elle chuchota , elle regarda les deux corps et décida de les laisser là un moment , ils ne souviendraenit de rien de tout manière .

« Shrudlfpzcalm » Bonnie chuchota et ouvra la porte , elle avait caché son odorat et les battements de son cœur , elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'être prise . Elle vît Lester et Lana assît en train de regarder les gens discutaient et parlaient en bas . Elle resta derrière et se cacha derrière un rideau .

« Qui dirait non à un originelle « Lana disait en se tournant vers Lester , elle avait son journal intime dans la main et regardait les formules .

« J'ai entendu dire que Dante à fait appelle à une sorcière pour retrouver le corps de votre frère « Lana disait , Lester la regarda sans rien dire

« Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup «

« La magie noire nous en apprends beaucoup puis votre famille m'a toujours intéressé « Lana avoua en regardant Lester . Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Pourquoi m'aidez ? vous voulez quelque chose en échange « Lester disait intrigué

« On est d'égal à égal , j'ai déjà tous ce que j'ai rêver d'avoir « Lana répondît toujours en regardant les formules sur le livre .

« Le pouvoir et la richesse c'est ça « Lester disait , il se leva et mît les mains dans ses poches en regardant les gens en bas qui était en train de discutait ensemble .

_**Une question du jeu m'empêche de dormir**_  
><em><strong> Deux heures du matin, qui aimes-tu ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me le demande puisque je suis réveillée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que je fais les cents pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Espérant que tu sois à ma porte<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ouvrirais et tu diras "hey<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'était enchanteur de te rencontrer"<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer<strong>_

« C'est ça , vous ne pouvez pas comprendre , vous êtes née avec le pouvoir et la richesse « Lana se leva et se mît à côté de lui . Bonnie roula des yeux agacé par leur conversation qui était ennuyante , tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'elle lise ce putain de journal .

« Les gens dises que ça ne fait pas le bonheur mais c'est le cas, ça fait le miens « Elle répondît .Lester regarda toujours en bas

«Chacun voit le bonheur là où il veut le voir personnellement, je ne crois pas à ce concept » Lester disait en parlant du bonheur . Il vît que Lana le regardait un long moment et se mît à sourire . Elle baissa son regards et tourna encore les pages .

« Intéressant « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Lester

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Chaque cryptage à sa signature, ça ne peut pas être Luciana qui est fait ce cryptage ,mais quelqu'un qui possède de la magie noire et d'après le mode opératoire , c'est Adam tout craché « Bonnie écarquilla les yeux surprise . Adam, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu en vie , il travaillait pour Klaus donc pourquoi quelqu'un qui travaillerais pour Klaus aurait fait ça .

« Et alors ? » Lester demanda ce qui fît sourire Lana

« Adam travaillait pour Klaus , je suppose que c'est Klaus qui lui a ordonné de cacher le message « Elle disait en continuant à tourner les pages pour lire les formules . Lester ne réagît pas intrigué ,mais il se demandait à son tour pourquoi Klaus aurait fait ça. Lana regarda subitement sa montre

« Désolé mais on va devoir reprendre ce travail après une danse « Elle disait. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et sortît discrètement pour réveiller les gardes du corps. Elle les vît par terre.

« Stbouan » Elle chuchota et vît subitement les gardes du corps se relevait brutalement et se remettre à leur place . Lana allait s'en aller mais Lester la prît par le bras

« Je n'ai pas le temps « Il déclara agacé , elle le regarda en souriant

« Si tu l'as, viens « Elle disait puis le prît par la main ce qui l'intrigua . Bonnie descendît à toute vitesse les escaliers et atteint la salle de balle comme si de rien était. Elle toucha sa robe et s'assura que tout allait bien lorsqu'elle vît une main être tendu vers elle. Elle leva la tête

_**Cette soirée est étincelante**_  
><em><strong> Ne la laisses pas partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis émerveillée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Rougissante tout le chemin du retour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais passer l'éternité me demandant si tu savais, ooh<strong>_

**_Cette soirée est sans défauts_**  
><strong><em> Ne la laisses pas partir<em>**  
><strong><em> Je suis émerveillée<em>**  
><strong><em> Dansant toute seule<em>**  
><strong><em> Je vais passer l'éternité me demandant si tu savais<em>**  
><strong><em> Que j'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer<em>**

« Une danse « Elle vît un homme avec un masque ,mais elle resta silencieuse un peu gêné

« On ne peut pas refuser, ça ne se refuse pas ici » Bonnie souriait et hocha la tête

« Pourquoi pas « Elle se dirigea avec l'inconnue sur la piste et vît Lester et Lana se préparait à danser. Tous les garçons mirent leurs mains autour de la taille des filles en même temps et les filles prirent les mains des garçons . Bonnie regardait Lester et Lana Glade intrigué ce qui fît rire son camarade.

« Tu es une fan de Lana « Son compagnon disait. Bonnie leva la tête et se mît à sourire

« En quelque sorte, tu la connais « Elle demanda en souriant

« Je suis son assistant « Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent tous la musique. Elle regarda son compagnon et tous commencèrent à faire des cercles.

« Comment est-elle ? » Bonnie demanda

« Exigeante , mais c'est sa famille que veut ça «

« Sa famille «

« Oui , tout ce qu'elle a est héréditaire , elle a hérité l'entreprise de sa famille vous savez , le plus impressionnant c'est que tout le monde dit qu'elle est exactement comme ses descendants « Bonnie ne disait rien et souriait mais elle comprît que Lana Glade était une seule et même personne. Lana approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille à Lester tout en dansant .

« Pourquoi avoir emmené Bonnie Bennett avec vous ? » Elle chuchota . Lester tourna sa tête vers Bonnie sans rien dire et la regarda sourire avec son partenaire .

« Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un « Il répondît en la regardant , il parlait de Luciana , elle lui faisait horriblement pensé à elle tout comme Damon lui faisait horriblement pensé à lui et c'était pour ça qu'il les détestait . Lester se réveilla de ses pensée et regarda Lana en face de lui intrigué par le faite qu'elle connaisse Bonnie . Elle l'avait regardé vraiment bizarrement tout à l'heure c'était étrange.

« Vous la connaissez ?« Lester demanda . Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il posait des question aussi futile que celle là . Généralement , il ne intéressait pas à la vie de chacun seul la sienne importait mais peut être qu'il devrait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Bonnie Bennett , il devait peut être commençait à s'intéresser à d'autre personne que Luciana . Il regarda Lana intrigué lorsqu'il vît Lana rire .

« Vous avez vraiment raté pas mal de chose alors « Elle répondît ce qui intrigua Lester qui regarda Bonnie dansait puis Lana .

« Bien sûre que je la connais , tout le monde la connaît enfin le monde magique « Elle répondît ce qui intrigua Lester .

« Pourquoi ? « Lana le regarda un long moment comprenant qu'il n'était pas au courant. Lester la regarda intrigué et bizarrement il voulait en savoir plus . Lana tourna sa tête vers Bonnie

« Ils ont sauvé notre monde et je penses que la plupart d'entre nous , leur seront reconnaissant même ceux qui vende leur âme au diable . Tout le monde y compris moi « Elle répondît en regardant Bonnie ce qui troubla Lester . Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un total trou noir.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? » Lester demanda

« Klaus était sur le point de tout détruire en accédant à l'Emesis et ils ont réussi à rétablir l'ordre des choses , un ordre bénéfique pour n'importe qui, qu'il soit mauvais ou gentil" ELle s'arrêta un moment et regarda Bonnie

"puis vous vous rendez compte , elle est la seule sorcière à avoir pu déjouer la magie moire et à y renoncer et Damon Salvatore le seul vampire capable d'en avoir eu. Vous réalisez un vampire avec de la magie noire , ça ne s'était jamais vu « Elle disait en regardant Bonnie qui resta un peu troublé lorsqu'elle vît Lana Glade la regardait . D'après Caroline , cette femme était une vrai génie , génie .

« Ils ont eu de la magie noire ? » Lester demanda intrigué , Luciana lui avait dit que les personne qui avait accès à la magie noire était dangereuse et doté d'aucune âme ,mais Damon et Bonnie n'étaient pas ce genre de personne . Il le savait , il suffisait de les voir pour le savoir ,alors qu'est ce qui les avait poussé à de la magie noire . Il réfléchissait un moment lorsque Lana l'interrompît et lui donna la réponse

« Oui , c'est comme ça que Damon a tué votre frère « Lester leva subitement la tête

_**C'est moi priant pour que ce soit la toute première page**_  
><em><strong> Et non pas là où le scènario se termine<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ton nom résonne dans mes pensées<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'à ce que je te vois à nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les mots que j'ai retenu quand je suis partie trop tôt<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer<strong>_  
><em><strong> S'il te plaît, ne sois pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> S'il te plaît, n'ais pas quelqu'un qui t'attends<strong>_  
><em><strong> S'il te plaît, ne sois pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> S'il te plaît, n'ais pas quelqu'un qui t'attends<strong>_

« Elle ne la pas tué avec la dague ? » Lester demanda , Lana se mît à rire et il la fît tourné la forçant à changer de partenaire . Lester se retrouva avec Bonnie comme partenaire .

« Vous m'avez menti « Il disait subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie pendant qu'il dansait

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Vous n'avez pas tué Klaus avec la dague « Bonnie le regarda intrigué

« Tu ne l'as jamais demandé, tu nous as jamais rien demandé « Bonnie répondît en colère après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait .

« Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement avec mon frère « Lester disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Pourquoi ? pour que tu nous fasse encore plus mal , plutôt crevé que t'aider « Bonnie disait en colère . Il la fît tourné et elle changea de partenaire, elle vît des yeux bleue à travers un masque.

« Dam » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle changea de partenaire, encore et encore pendant un moment avant que la musique se termine. A la fin de la danse tout le monde applaudir ,mais Bonnie regarda autour d'elle intrigué . Elle aurait parié l'avoir vu , c'était lui ,c'était ses yeux , elle vît un homme dos en train de parler à une fille et le prît par le bras.

« Damo » lorsqu'elle vît des yeux noisettes , elle s'excusa et regarda encore autour d'elle ,mais elle avait l'impression que tout était en train de l'oppresser . Elle mît une main sur son ventre n'arrivant plus à respirer. Elle enleva son masque puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour prendre l'air . Elle descendît quelque marche d'escalier et s'assît sur de ces marches. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et reprît son souffle

« Ca va Bonnie , tout va bien « elle disait mais honnêtement , elle commençait à ne pas supporter de ne pas savoir si Damon se souvenait d'elle. Elle avait peur que les adieu d'hier soit les dernier.

« Il te manque , dit toi que c'est qu'un voyage « Elle se disait à elle-même en essayant de se ressaisir . Lester regarda les alentours intrigué cherchant Bonnie du regard mais elle avait disparu.

« Katherine « Il disait en s'approchant d'elle

« Où est Bonnie ? » Il demanda mais elle haussa les épaules et s'amusait avec ces deux future diné . Il ne la vît pas, il se retourna et vît Lana qui le regardait .

« On continue notre petite séance " elle déclara en souriant . Il regarda les yeux de Lana qui était aussi vert que les siens , elle était vraiment magnifique se disait il . Il la regarda puis regarda les alentours cherchant Bonnie du regard pour avoir des réponses ,mais il ne la voyait pas . Il regarda Lana en face de lui

"Peux tu me dire ce qui s'est exactement passé entre Klaus , Bonnie et Damon "

_**Cette soirée est étincelante**_  
><em><strong> Ne la laisses pas partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis émerveillée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Rougissante tout le chemin du retour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais passer l'éternité me demandant si tu savais<strong>_

_** Cette soirée est sans défauts**_  
><em><strong> Ne la laisses pas partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis émerveillée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dansant toute seule<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais passer l'éternité me demandant si tu savais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que j'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer<strong>_

_** S'il te plaît, ne sois pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre**_  
><em><strong> S'il te plaît, n'ais pas quelqu'un qui t'attends<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Swift ft The Civil War : Safe &amp; Sound <strong>

_**Je me souviens des larmes sur ton visage,  
>Quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.<br>Quand toutes ces ombres ont presque tué ta lumière,  
>Je me souviens, tu m'a dit "ne me laisse pas tout seul ici",<br>Mais tout ça est mort et enterré, c'est du passé ce soir.**_

Bonnie sortît le portable qu'elle avait prit à la réceptionniste et composa le numéro de Damon en soufflant. Elle n'entendît que la sonnerie ce qui l'agaça , elle composa plusieurs fois espérant qu'il réponde mais au bout d'un moment , elle se résigna à laisser un message sur sa messagerie .

« hé Damon c'est moi Bonnie" Bonnie disait , elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais elle voulait lui parler ce soir .

"Je te laisse un message alors que je ne suis même pas sûre que tu te souviennes de moi ou de nous mais bon tans pis . Je suis à New York et je vais bien enfin je crois. « Elle disait avec un léger sourire avant de prendre un moment de répit

"et j'essaie d'être forte tu sais comme tu me l'as dit de l'être ,mais c'est assez dure de l'être sans toi . Tu me man » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car la voix du répondeur la coupa pour lui dire que son message était trop long. Elle enregistra tout de même son message comme la voix lui conseillait de faire .

« Tu me manques aussi « elle entendît subitement derrière elle . Elle se raidît de suite et regarda en face d'elle trop effrayé de se retourner . Damon souriait en la voyant , elle était toujours aussi belle. Il regardait Bonnie qui était assise au milieu des escaliers .

« Et je ne suis pas ton imagination Bonnie , je suis venu te ramener « Damon disait en voyant que Bonnie ne faisait aucun mouvement , elle n'en faisait aucun parce qu'elle était effrayée de se retourner et de se rendre compte que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle ne supporterait pas de le revoir repartir dans le cas où il serait dans sa tête . Il savait parfaitement que Bonnie était assez tordu pour pensait qu'il était son imagination.

« Mon imagination dirait ça Damon « Bonnie répondît ce qui le fît sourire. Elle entendît Damon descendre une marche puis deux , plus il s'avançait vers elle , plus elle se sentait horriblement mal . Elle se leva subitement et descendît les escaliers , il la regarda descendre une marche à chaque fois qu'il en descendait une ce qui le fît rire . Il s'arrêta subitement et Bonnie s'arrêta trois marche plus loin que lui.

_**Ferme tes yeux,**_  
><em><strong>Le soleil se couche.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ira bien,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Personne ne peux te blesser maintenant.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Viens lumière du matin,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toi et moi nous serons sains et saufs.<strong>_

« Tu es magnifique en passant « Damon disait en regardant la longue robe bleu nuit de Bonnie qui se mît à sourire ,mais elle arrêta de sourire ne voulant pas se perdre dans son imagination

« Mais je m'imaginais des retrouvailles plus passionné , un baiser fougueux après notre au revoir « Damon déclara en souriant . Il reprît sa marche .Bonnie descendît à son tour voulant s'éloigner de lui .

« Tu es ce que je veux voir rien de plus » Elle disait ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité .

« Retourne toi et regarde moi , tu verra que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel , tout aussi réel que toi « Damon disait en souriant . Elle avait toujours été compliqué , parfois beaucoup trop compliqué mais il s'y faisait , il commençait à la connaître par cœur , rectification il la connaissait par cœur . Bonnie s'arrêta et regarda en face d'elle

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrivera si je me retourne et que tu n'es pas là « ? » Elle déclara laissant un énorme silence entre eux . Il repensa à l'état dans lesquelles elle était hier lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il irait voir Lester et savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre ça , qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir une seconde fois .

_**Ne t'avise pas de regarder par la fenêtre,**_  
><em><strong>Chéri tout est en train de brûler.<strong>_  
><em><strong>La guerre derrière notre porte fait rage,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Accroche toi à cette berceuse.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Même quand la musique est partie, partie...<strong>_

« Tu seras forte comme tu l'as toujours été « Il répondît mais Bonnie n'était pas d'accord avec lui .

« Non c'est faux , je tomberais si bas que j'aurais plus la force de me relever comme dirait Katherine « Bonnie disait

« Je ne pense pas que Katherine soit la voix de la sagesse « Il déclara essayant de la faire sourire ,mais ça ne marchait pas .

« Et tu l'es peut être à me dire soit forte Bonnie , c'est ça que je dois être mais c'est faux parce que si je me retourne et que je ne te vois pas , je vais disparaître tout comme toi . Je ne suis pas forte Damon , je ne l'es jamais étais. Je faisais seulement semblant comme j'adore le faire . Mais les faux semblant ne marcheront plus si je me retourne et que je ne te vois pas et là tu peux être sûre que je vais te haïr de toute mes forces , te haïr de me faire subir tous ça , « Bonnie disait ce qui attrista Damon. Il savait que lui demandait d'être forte était utopique et injuste car à tous les autre couple , on leur demande pas d'être fort , on ne leur demande rien mais elle si , à chaque fois elle doit être forte même en ce qui concerne l'amour ce qui devenait agaçant. Il la regarda et descendît les escaliers . Elle entendait Damon descendre les escaliers mais ne bougea pas . Damon arriva et s'arrêta à une marche d'elle .

« Ne te retourne pas alors « Damon déclara laissant un silence entre eux . Bonnie sentît ces yeux lui piquait , elle se retenait et essayait d'être forte et ne pas être affecté .

« Je le savais « Elle chuchota , elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour reprendre ses esprits . Il était son imagination rien de plus ,mais il fallait qu'elle arrête d'inventer des excuses. Elle préférait se dire que c'était son imagination alors qu'il suffisait de voir ce qu'elle ressentait pendant toute leur conversation . Elle ressentait de l'amour , de l'angoisse et de la joie de le revoir . Il suffisait de lire son cœur pour savoir que ce n'était pas une imagination . Elle ouvra subitement les yeux et se retourna mais ne vît rien ,ni personne . Elle regarda les escaliers vides en face d'elle perdu .

« Pourquoi tu t'es retourné ? » Elle entendît subitement derrière elle . Elle se retourna et sentît la main de Damon derrière sa tête. Il la rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elle ferma de suite les yeux ce qui fît sourire Damon qui sentît Bonnie lui rendre le baiser . Ils n'avaient tous deux pas disparu depuis hier ou avant-hier , rien n'avait disparu et surtout pas eux. Bonnie ouvra délicatement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentît les lèvres de Damon s'éloignait des siennes. Elle le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait l'ait d'être paralysé , rien ne venait ce qui fît sourire Damon . Il tapota légèrement le nez de Bonnie avec son doigt.

_**Ferme tes yeux,**_  
><em><strong>Le soleil se couche.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tout ira bien,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Personne ne peux te blesser maintenant.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Viens lumière du matin,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toi et moi nous serons sains et saufs...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ferme tes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ira bien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Viens lumière du matin,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toi et moi serons sains et saufs.<strong>_

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te retourner mais tu l'as comme fait « Il disait mais Bonnie s'était perdu en lui . Elle regarda ces yeux bleu , cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce bleu. Il l'attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle ne disait rien , elle était trop préoccupé à le regarder. Elle se réveilla de son état de paralysie , c'était tellement bon de le sentir , de le voir qu'elle en était resté paralysé .

«parce que c'était toi « elle murmura répondant à sa question "pourquoi elle s'était retourné".

« Je te l'avais dit « Il répondît . Bonnie le regarda sourire et se rappela de sa soirée d'hier où elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à pleurer . La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu , il était tout autant effrayé qu'elle de se qu'il risquait de se passer. Il était effrayé de l'oublier et que tous ce qu'ils étaient fasse parti de quelque chose d'illusoire. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Damon.

« Embrasse-moi« elle chuchota en regardant Damon qui se mît à sourire

« Tant que tu voudras « il répondît et l'embrassa une seconde fois ce qui fît sourire Bonnie . Deux fois était toujours mieux qu'une , là elle savait que c'était lui , que c'était eux et c'était toujours aussi bon , tellement bon qu'elle se sentît mieux. Elle s'éloigna de lui cette fois et le regarda intrigué .

«Alors tu te souviens de nous ? » Elle demanda sachant pertinemment la réponse mais elle voulait l'entendre de Damon et être sûre .

« Je suis moi ,on est nous « il répondît

« Donc qu'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde « Bonnie demanda voulant faire un test . Damon roula des yeux

« Sérieux Bonnie «

« Je suis toujours sérieuse « elle répondît. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire aussi facilement. Il la regarda et répondît blazer ce qui la fît encore plus sourire .

« Moi puis le chocolat « Il répondît mais Bonnie lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule .

« Le chocolat puis toi « Elle répondît hallucinant qu'il ne se souvienne pas de cette simple liste . Les deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent , Damon l'admira puis regarda le cadre autour qui était plutôt féérique et impressionnant. Il regarda le château derrière Bonnie .

« Je devrais être jaloux « Il demanda subitement en regardant tout autour de lui

« De quoi ? » Elle demanda à son tour en train de guetter les alentours .

« que tu ais passé toute la journée avec Lester et je suppose qu'il t'a offert cette robe qui te va bien en passant « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle soupira et le regarda .

« Toi aussi tu es beau en passant « elle répondît en souriant mais perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Damon fixait derrière elle . Elle se retourna et les deux virent Lester en haut des escaliers.

« Tu as réussi à la trouver Comment ? » Lester demanda. Damon monta les escaliers laissant Bonnie derrière et s'arrêta une fois arrivé en haut.

« Je me doutais qu'elle avait utilisé le journal pour te faire changé d'avis parce que j'aurais fait la même chose « Damon répondît. Bonnie regarda les deux et s'avança à son tour

« Je vous propose une offre « Lester disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie et Damon

« Quoi ? « Bonnie demanda perdu

« Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est exactement passé avec Klaus, tout, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose et je suis sûre que vous avez la réponse à mon problème à travers votre histoire « Lester disait en regardant Bonnie et Damon

« En échange de ce que vous voulez « Lester répondît ce qui les surpris .

« Je ne te fais pas confiance « Damon déclara

« Tu devras « Il répondît, Bonnie le regarda et hocha la tête

« Ok , en échange on veut voir ce qu'il y a dans le journal « Bonnie disait , Lester la regarda perdu .

« Je pensais que vous voudriez que je vous foute la paix « Il déclara

« Non « Damon déclara

« Tu nous fait pas peur, » Damon répondît, ils virent subitement apparaître Lana Glade qui sortît et les regardait .

« Damon Salvatore maintenant « Elle disait en souriant . Damon regarda Bonnie puis Lester troublé et déposa enfin son regard sur Lana

« On se connait « Il demanda perturbé

« Pas vraiment, disons que je vous connais « elle répondît ,

« Il semblerait que vous m'ayez caché quelque petite chose « Lester disait en regardant Bonnie et Damon qui le regardait perdu . Lester pensait à ce que Lana Glade lui avait dit , il voulait en savoir plus mais Lana n'avait pas toute les réponses . Eux , en face de lui les avait , ils étaient beaucoup plus important qu'il ne le pensait .

« Venez j'ai transcris votre journal « Lana déclara. Ils entrèrent mais au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bal , ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans un bureau . Lana prît le journal et le lança à Lester qui était assis à côté de Damon. Bonnie quant à elle s'assît sur l'accoudoir à côté de Lester.

"Par contre , il manque pas mal de mot " Lana disait en face des trois . Lester leva sa tête

"Pourquoi ?"

" à cause du temps , la magie à infecté le journal " Elle répondît en les regardant.

"Allez y , c'est pour ça que vous êtes là non " Lana continua voyant que Lester avait l'air d'hésiter. Il regardait le journal intrigué puis tourna sa tête vers Bonnie .

« Lis le « Lester disait en donnant le journal à Bonnie qui resta surprise . Damon et elle se regardèrent perdu. Lester se leva et s'éloigna d'eux anxieux. Il se mît à côté de Lana qui était assise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine . Damon le regarda et remarqua qu'il était anxieux. Luciana était vraiment la seul à pouvoir mettre Lester dans tous ses états . Il regarda Bonnie qui regardait les lignes de journal et essayait de s'y retrouvé parce qu'il y avait de nombreux trou .  
>Elle hésitait à lire ,mais commença lorsqu'elle vît que Lester n'attendait que ça .<p>

_**« Je suis désolé Lester « Bonnie commença à lire. **_Lester regarda Bonnie intrigué et perdu

_**« Si tu lis ceci , cela veut dire que je ne suis plus là « Elle continua , **_il eut une longue pose avant que Bonnie reprenne . Il manquait certains mot donc c'était intriguant .

_**« Je suis désolé de nous avoir apporté autant de problème, si je n'avais pas été une sorcière rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé. « **_**Lester se retourna subitement et regarda par la fenêtre voulant éviter de montrer sa faiblesse . C'était à lui de s'excuser et non à elle , c'était à cause de lui tout ça , tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé , tout était de sa faute non de la sienne .**

_**_**«**_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre , comment ? comment j'ai pu être aussi heureuse avec toi . Un jour, tu m'avait dit que le bonheur n'existait pas , et je me souviens de ton rire lorsque je t'ai dit que j'y croyais . Tu rigolais tellement , je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant rire , mon bonheur à ce moment là était de te voir rire. Tu es mon bonheur et tu le sera toujours" Bonnie arrêta un moment et se demandait pourquoi elle voulait tant venir , c'était privé et intime puis surtout triste . Elle regarda Lester qui était de dos et savait qu'il était bouleversé en l'entendant lire . Damon mît sa main sur celle de Bonnie pour lui dire de continuer. Elle hocha la tête et retourna à la lecture .  
><strong>_

_**" Si il m'arrive quelque chose , il faut que tu saches que ton père n'y es pour rien " Lester se retourna , il en voulait à sa famille , à son père d'avoir demandé à Dante de tuer Luciana . **_**Bonnie était perdu par tous les trous dans sur le journal . Elle continua et lisait intrigué .**_**  
><strong>_

_**« Je t'aime tellement , si seulement ta famille pouvait voir qui tu es vraiment , tu pourrais leur apprendre tellement plus parce que tu es bon , tu l'ignores simplement. Je pense que ce que je m'apprête à te dire et la raison de ma mort . J'ai entendu Dante et Klaus discutaient ensemble . Je ne comprends pas la haine qui existe dans leur cœur , j'en oublie que tu es de la même famille qu'eux . Ils ne veulent rien de bon pour ta famille et toi , ils vont vous détruire parce que Klaus ne s'est jamais senti chez lui . Il a parlé d'un endroit appelé l'Emesis , et il a parlé de tuer son père « **_Lester se retourna subitement vers Bonnie intrigué , elle s'arrêta et leva la tête

« Friedrich « Lester disait en regardant le sol perdu . Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'état de Lester quie ssayait de comprendre , de comprendre pourquoi Luciana lui disait cela , pourquoi cette lettre était caché. Klaus l'avais sûrment caché à travers Adam parce que Luciana en savait trop . C'était ça ,, Luciana en savait trop .

"Continue , t'arrête pas " Lester disait à Bonnie voyant que celle ci avait arreté de lire .

_**« Vous êtes tous liés par le sang et je crois que le but de Klaus à toujours été d'exterminé sa famille , vous et eux » **_

«EUX « Damon demanda intrigué

_**« Si il arrive à l'atteindre , ils vous atteindra tous « **_

« Il y a des mots qui manque comme par hasard « Bonnie coupa subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde. Elle baissa son regard et continua

_**« Vampire , Loup garou tout ce qu'il déteste va disparaître « **_

« Elle parle de l'Emesis « Damon demanda intrigué en regardant Bonnie et Lester. Lester les regarda perdu par ce qu'il disait .

« L'Emesis est en sécurité maintenant , il est inaccessible « Bonnie répondît

« Pourquoi vous dîtes ça « Lester demanda intrigué

« Parce que Klaus s'est servi de moi pour y accéder grâce à la magie noire et on n'a refermé les fissures , c'est plus possible croyez moi « Bonnie déclara , Lester se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Damon et Bonnie , ils avaient l'air d'avoir traversé tellement de chose que cela le troubla .

« Continuez « Lana intervînt les interrompant dans leur interrogations. A son tour , elle devenait intéressé par l'histoire .

_**« Etant le seul hybride , mi Loup , mi Vampire , il est seul capable de détruire toute votre race , maintenant que votre mère est morte ,il va s'en prendre à son père « **_Bonnie s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle comprît . Tout le monde se mît à comprendre. Lana quant à elle souriait trouvant cette histoire inintéressante .

« On mon dieu » Bonnie disait , Lester , Damon et elles se regardèrent comprenant ce que cela voulait dire

« Il ne parle de mon père Friedrich Ileriane mais de son père « Lester continua comprenant où cela voulait en venir.

« ça n'a aucun sens , qu'elle est le rapport entre l'Emesis et son père « Bonnie demanda intrigué ,Lana Glade les regarda toujours en souriant .

« Le père de Klaus est un Loup Garou originelle n'est ce pas « Lana disait , Lester la regarda intrigué

« « Oui pourquoi ? » Elle les regarda tous et soupira

« J'ai à faire à des ignorants " Elle répondît, elle regarda tout le monde

"vous savez que les gardianes protège toute les réalités hein « Elle répondît

« Oui « Bonnie et Damon dirent en même temps.

« Une des réalité qu'il protège le plus , est celle des Loup Garou. les esprits et Les gardiane les protège depuis toujours « Lana disait perdant Bonnie et le reste

« Des Loup Garou « Bonnie disait intrigué

"Comment ça " Damon demanda perdu mais cette fois Lester répondît .

"Certains Loup Garou s'isole du monde humain et s'enferme" Lester disait

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont un lieu propre à eux "

"Oui , les originelles y sont aussi , il respecte le monde humain et en échange personne n'entre dans leur territoire. Ils sont immortel dans leur monde " Lester répondît. Il repensait à ce que Luciana disait essayant de trouver un sens à tous ça .

« La seule réalité qui ne peut souffrir des fissures est celle des Loup Garou " Lana continua

"Il voulait accéder à l'Emesis pour faire apparaître ce monde n'est ce pas , il voulait en plus du pouvoir , tuer son père "Damon répondît en regardant Bonnie . Klaus voulait la destruction de tout les monde grâce à Bonnie pour faire apparaître le monde où son père était .

" Mais pourquoi ?" Bonnie demanda à Damon perdu

"Parce qu'il le hait " Lester répondît en regardant le sol . Il regarda ensuite Bonnie et Damon

"Il a toujours détesté mon père mais avant tout le sien , tout ce que Klaus à toujours voulu était d'être reconnu en tant que Ileriane et rien d'autre mais il a finit par détesté les Ileriane et son père biologique , les deux ne l'ont jamais reconnu comme leur fils" Lester répondît en les regardant

"Mais qu'est ce que Luciana veut dire par il veut tuer vos deux races à travers son père , c'est insensé " Bonnie déclara perdu , il y eu un silence car personne n'avait de réponse , tout était encore plus confus qu'avant . Elle espérait trouvé des information sur Dante , la dague et le reste mais à la place , elle obtenait d'autre information qui ne les aidait pas du tout .

« Il y a écrit quoi d'autre « Lester demanda changeant de sujet . Bonnie vît les pages et une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

« Quoi ? » Lester demanda intrigué en voyant le regards de Bonnie .

« Des mots sont toujours manquant. Il y en a d'autre mot mais , n'est pas l'écriture de Luciana . Quelqu'un d'autre à écrit ça " Bonnie répondît intrigué en voyant le changement d'écriture . Elle ouvra le bouche surprise en regardant le livre .

« Qui a écrit ? » Lester demanda intrigué . Elle leva la tête et le regarda confus

« C'est votre frère, Elijah « Bonnie répondît après un long silence . Damon regarda le journal à son tour et commença à lire. Bonnie et lui se regardèrent sous le choque.

"Quoi ? " Lester demanda en regardant Damon. Damon se leva et lui donna le journal .

« Vous devriez le lire « Damon disait sous le choque ce qui fît peur à Lester qui prît le journal et commença à lire.

« Mon chère frère « Lester commença à lire et s'arrêta de lire lorsqu'il lit de quoi Elijah lui parlait . Ils n'entendirent plus Lester car celui-ci était en train de lire dans sa tête . Ils virent Lester lâchait le journal sous le choque , il regardait le sol paralysé .

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Lana demanda intrigué mais personne ne répondît . Damon vît les veines de Lester apparaître sur son visage ,

"Elijah " Lester disait. ll n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère , et il le voyait tous , lui qui paraissait calme , silencieux , là il bouillonnait , tout son être bouillonnait , il devait trouver Elijah maintenant. Bonnie , Damon et Lana la regardèrent ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer en Lester . Bonnie le regarda attristé .

« Ca va ? » Elle demanda à Lester qui leva la tête et la regarda puis disparût subitement laissant les trois dans la pièce .

_**Flashback :**_

_**Elijah arriva en courrant dans la foret , il pleuvait tellement ce soir là c'était horrible . Il s'arrêta en voyant Lester par terre en train de tenir Luciana dans ses bras et pleurait .**_

_**« Lester » Elijah disait essayant de dégager Lester mais Lester restait à tenir Luciana **_

_**« Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? qu'est ce que j'ai fais « Lester disait en pleurant sur le corps de Luciana.  
><strong>_

_**« Lester , je m'occupe d'elle va t'en ok , on doit pas te retrouver avec elle « Elijah disait**_

_**« Je ne peux pas « Il répondît en touchant les cheveux de Luciana **_

_**« Va t'en Lester , ils arrivent , les sorcier vont la rechercher donc va t'en « Elijah cria en prenant el visage de Lester . Lester regarda Elijah un moment . **_

_**"Va t'en , Lester " Lester cria à travers la pluie pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il risquait si il restait ici . Il ne risquait rien de sa famille mais de celle de Luciana c'était autres choses . Les sorciers et les vampires risquerait une bataille si il le trouvait ici et c'était la dernière chose que Luciana aurait voulu. Il regarda Luciana un long moment**_

_**"Je t'aime " Il chuchota dans son oreille  
><strong>_

_**"Tellement" il continua et n'en revenait pas de se sentir autant détruit. Il tremblait tellement , il tremblait et était effrayé de vivre sans elle , il ne supporterait jamais un monde sans elle , il le savait pertinemment . Il posa délicatement le corps de Luciana au sol puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide et s'en alla laissant Elijah avec Luciana . Elijah s'éloigna du corps de Luciana et resta dos posé contre un arbre . Après un moment , Elijah s'approcha de Luciana lorsqu'il vît celle-ci bouger .**_

_**« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda , elle vît la blessure de son corps guérir et regarda Elijah .**_

_**« Oui « Luciana disait en touchant son ventre  
><strong>_

_**« Tu dois partir maintenant « Elijah disait à Luciana qui le regarda un long moment **_

_**« Tu lui diras que je suis désolé «Elle disait larme au yeux ce qui fît de la peine à Elijah. Il hocha la tête et mît sa main sur sa joue .  
><strong>_

_**« Tu dois partir , j'ai tout prévu « Elijah disait en la regardant . Luciana le regarda toujours larme au yeux  
><strong>_

_**"Merci , dit lui que je l'aime , rappelle lui s'il te plaît " Luciana déclara . Il hocha la tête  
><strong>_

_**"Tu dois partir"  
><strong>_

« Je suis désolé Lester , mais elle avait de bonne raison pour m'avoir demandé de l'aide ,et j'avais de bonne raison aussi , tu es ma principale raison « Elijah écrivît dans sa lettre après lui avoir tout raconté .

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je sais c'est bizarre ce que j'ai fais avec Elena , j'hésitais mais je ne sais pas , j'avais envie . Sur ce coup , je crois que j'ai été influencé par la saison 3 enfin le dernier épisode sorti qui m'a un peu dégouté je dois l'avouer lol . Qu'en pensez vous ?<strong> **Et pour Bamon , il y en aura plus dans les prochains chapitre .**  
><strong>Stefan reviendra , il me manque lol<strong>


	5. Une Trêve

_**Salut ! voici un nouveau chapitre **_

_**Comme d'habitude désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe , ou si il manque des mots , j'ai pas tout pu vérifié.  
><strong>_

_**J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration sur ce chapitre .  
><strong>_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires , comme d'habitude :)  
><strong>_

**Music : **

**The Fray : How to save a life ( Lester et Elijah) ,  
><strong>

** The Calling : Our lives ( Tout le monde)  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture !**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Le bal était terminé et tout le monde était parti sauf Katherine qui était dans la salle, assise en face de Lana.<p>

« Ils sont tous parti « Katherine disait en souriant à Lana. Damon et Bonnie était parti depuis longtemps, ils étaient parti de suite après Lester car ils n'avaient plus rien à faire mais Katherine était restée. Elle avait entendu toute la discussion à propos de Klaus et de son père. Elle aimait bien fourré son nez là où elle ne devait pas.

« Allez dit moi ce que tu veux « Lana disait en servant un verre à Katherine

« Je ne veux rien « Elle répondît en buvant son verre

« Tu es Katherine Pierce, tu veux toujours quelque chose » Lana répondît ce qui fît sourire Katherine

« Pourquoi tout le monde me fait constamment passé pour une opportuniste, je sais que je le suis, pas besoin de me le faire remarquer « Katherine disait en roulant des yeux.

« Alors Katherine, pourquoi tu étais avec un originelle, je croyais que tu les haïssais « Lana disait sérieusement

« C'est toujours le cas, je les hais et je ne veux pas que Klaus revienne à la vie ,si je dois tous les tuer pour ne pas qu'il revienne , je le ferais « Katherine répondît

« C'est de ça dont il s'agit alors, et en quoi je peux t'aider parce que je ne vois pas « Lana demanda intrigué

« Tu peux les tuer non ? tu as de la magie noire ? » Katherine disait à Lana qui se mît à rire subitement. Elle se servît un autre verre de vin en rigolant

« Non, personne ne peut tuer un originelle seul tes compagnons le pouvait « Elle répondît ce qui intrigua Katherine

« Qui ? « Katherine demanda intrigué

« La sorcière et le vampire « Katherine se mît à rire

« Damon et Bonnie vraiment « Elle disait ne croyant pas du tout à cette réponse.

« Difficile ou pas de le croire mais c'est vrai. Tu vois Katherine, j'ai sacrifié quelqu'un pour avoir la richesse et le pouvoir, mais la sorcière à sacrifier sa vie en échange du pouvoir qui permettait de tuer Klaus donc un originelle, seul elle avait le pouvoir « Katherine s'avança subitement intrigué

« Attends Bonnie avait de la magie noire « Katherine demanda

« Oui, elle a réussi à le transférer en Damon, mais ils ont renoncé à ce pouvoir , ils auraient pu aller loin avec tout ce pouvoir mais ils ont renoncé « Lana répondît . Katherine regarda pendant un long moment la table surprise sans rien dire. Elle leva ensuite la tête

« Et ils ne l'ont plus du tout ? » Katherine demanda espérant qu'il y avait un moyen qu'ils aient encore du pouvoir en eux.

« Ils ne l'ont plus « Elle répondît ce qui agaça Katherine qui n'était pas au courant que les deux tourtereaux avait eues le pouvoir de tuer les originelles. Elle pinça sa lèvre d'agacement

« Bon tans pis , je ne suis pas là pour eux à vrai dire , je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen et j'ai besoin de plus d'information « Elle disait en souriant . Elle s'avança et regarda Lana intensément.

« Parle-moi des esprits » Katherine demanda seulement ce qui intrigua Lana.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était allongée en train de dormir sur le côté passager. Elle s'était endormie pendant leur retour en voiture. Lorsqu'elle ouvra les yeux, elle vît que Damon avait mît sa veste sur elle pour la réchauffer. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en voyant sa veste puis remarqua que Damon n'était pas dans la voiture. Elle se redressa et regarda les alentours intrigué. Elle enfila la veste de Damon et ouvra la portière. Elle regarda l'air de repos sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés intrigué.<p>

« Damon « elle cria en faisant le tour sur elle-même. Elle détestait lorsqu'il disparaissait comme ça. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre la veille en partant de son porche. Il avait suffi d'un clignotement de l'œil pour qu'il parte et qu'elle s'effondre.

« Damon « Elle regarda au loin et vît Damon sortir de la station d'essence avec des sac à la main. Elle souffla agacé de s'être inquiéter pour rien. Damon s'avança et souriait en voyant Bonnie qui était toujours en robe avec sa veste sur elle.

« Arrête de partir sans prévenir « Bonnie disait agacé lorsque Damon se mît devant elle.

« Tu dormais « Il répondît avec un léger sourire sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait eu peur .

« Réveille moi la prochaine fois « les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire , elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il disparaisse ce qui le faisait rire

« Arrête c'est pas marrant « Elle disait en frappant l'épaule de Damon avec son poing.

« J'ai acheté des trucs à manger tu viens « Damon disait puis contourna Bonnie et se dirigea vers la table qui était derrière. Bonnie se retourna et regarda l'emplacement curieusement.

« On ne va pas rester là « Elle déclara en regardant les alentours.

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est flippant et il fait nuit « Damon roula des yeux et souffla

« Tu es une sorcière et je suis un vampire, je pense qu'on peut survivre « Il répondît, Bonnie regarda les alentours puis haussa les épaules se disant qu'il avait raison. Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assît sur le banc en face de lui.

« Alors j'ai des sandwiches, de la boisson, des chips et plein truc« Il répondît en sortant ce qu'il avait acheté. Bonnie souriait en voyant tous ce qu'il avait acheté, elle prît un sandwich car elle avait horriblement faim. Elle croqua dans son sandwich et regarda les alentours. .Elle se mît à sourire en regardant les alentours.

« ça me fait penser à lorsque je partais en vacance avec Elena et Caroline. On passait plus de temps dans ce genre d'air de repos que dans notre véritable destination. « Elle répondît en souriant

« Vous alliez en vacance ensemble « Damon demanda, Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Mon père s'arrangeait avec celui de Elena pour qu'il m'emmène avec eux, il a toujours été occupé mais c'était cool « Elle répondît en souriant. Damon la regarda un long moment et haussa un sourcilles

« Vraiment, c'était cool? » Il demanda perturbé par la déclaration. Bonnie et lui se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'elle réponde.

« Non, en réalité je détestais ça « Bonnie avoua ce qui fît rire Damon

« Je m'en doutais « Il répondît et les deux se mirent à rire sans rien dire.

« je détestais mon père de me faire subir ça, mais c'est mon père donc je lui pardonnais toujours, c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre toute la haine que Klaus à ressenti pour son père « Elle déclara subitement voulant parler de ce qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble.

« C'est parce que tu es jeune et naïve «

« Moque toi de moi, toi plus rien ne te choque « Elle répondît agacé qu'il dise ce genre de chose.

« On a toujours su que Klaus était tordu donc ça me choque pas «

« Mais ça m'énerve tu sais, de savoir qu'on a été embarqué dans cette histoire pour de la vengeance. Klaus nous a fait subir tout ça pour se venger de son père et Lester pour se venger de Dante, on nous fait subir tout ça pour ça , ça m'énerve « elle disait agacé ce qui fît rire Damon

« Mais maintenant Lester n'a plus besoin de se venger de quoi que soit puisque Luciana est en vie donc il nous laissera du répit pour régler ces problèmes de famille « Damon répondît en mangeant son sandwich. Bonnie le regarda un long moment et se mît à sourire

« Tu as raison, ça c'est cool « Elle disait en souriant mais elle perdît vite son sourire.

« Mais il reste Dante «

« On aura le temps de trouver une solution, on sait qu'elle arrive alors que Lester est arrivé sans prévenir « Damon répondît

« Et Elena et son esprit, et Stefan et le sang humain « Elle répliqua. Damon roula des yeux

« tu en as pas marre d'être pessimiste «

« Je suis réaliste c'est différend «

« C'est ce que les pessimiste se dise pour se rassurer « Bonnie rigola à son commentaire.

« N'empêche c'est vrai même si on a réglé un problème, il nous en reste pas mal , on sait toujours pas comment sortir de cette histoire de famille «

« Un problème à la fois, pour l'instant on a réussi en quelque sorte à éloigner Lester un moment et demain j'irais voir Soul, je suis sûre qu'il est au courant pour les Loup Garou et leur endroit et on s'occupera de Elena et du reste « Bonnie le regarda intrigué

« Donc tu nous demande de nous réjouir du fait que Lester ait découvert que Luciana est en vie « Elle répondît

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce type nous a fait vivre un enfer, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais ressentir de l'empathie pour lui « Damon répondît ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Je te rassure moi aussi « Elle répliqua, les deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Bonnie donna la cannette à Damon et prît la sienne.

« On devrais fêter ça, malgré tout ça on devrais fêter le bon côté des chose « Ils décapsulèrent leur cannette et plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas brisé le lien et Lester va en quelque sorte nous laisser du répit, et Elena est en vie, les choses redeviennes petit à petit à leur place « Bonnie déclara ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Exactement « Il répondît, Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle vît que Damon avait acheté un pot de glace au chocolat.

« De la glace au chocolat, j'adore ça « elle disait en sortant la glace du sac.

« Je sais «

« Tu devrais gouter c'est excellent même si tu n'aimes pas le sucre « elle déclara . Il la regarda manger sans rien dire et se mît à sourire.

* * *

><p>Stefan avait la tête en bas et était en train de regarder le sol. Soul était toujours assis en face de lui sans rien dire. Elena était quant à elle assise dans les escaliers du sous sol . Stefan n'était pas au courant qu'elle était là seul Soul le savait.<p>

« Tu refuses toujours de boire ? » Soul disait en regardant Stefan. il lui avait posé plusieurs verre de sang de porc mais Stefan refusait de boire.

« Je préfère me laisser mourir « Il déclara, il voulait du sang humain et rien d'autre. Cela faisait des heures que Soul regardait Stefan faire sa tête de mule.

« Alors meurt « il répondît. Stefan leva la tête et regarda Soul

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes m'aider « il répondît

« Tu veux que je t'aide maintenant ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça « Stefan répliqua agacé par Soul. Il baissa de nouveau la tête et regarda le sol.

« Personne ne peut m'aider « il continua

« Tu veux que personne t'aide « Soul répondît agacé par l'attitude borné de Stefan. Stefan leva la tête sentant l'agacement de Soul.

« Tu crois que je ne veux pas être aidé, je le veux mais c'est impossible «

« Je suis du genre à penser que lorsqu'on veut on peut « Il répondît

« Si tu veux t'en sortir , tu t'en sors « Soul continua ce qui fît rire Stefan

« Tu ne peux pas tout réduire à cette simple phrase, j'ai faim Soul, je suis affamé donc donne moi ce que je veux « Stefan cria agacé. Soul grogna d'agacement

« Je ne peux, c'est pour ton bien « Il répondît seulement

« On s'en fout de mon bien, ce n'est pas important, je ne suis pas important « Stefan répondît en regardant le sol.

« Tu es important « Soul répondît mais Stefan leva la tête et le regarda

« Je le suis si je bois du sang Soul tu comprends, sans ça je suis rien «

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? «

« Ne vois tu pas autour de toi tout ce qui se passe. Tout les originelles sont en vie, Elena est humaine, humaine et j'ai rien pu faire parce que je ne suis pas assez fort. Damon a été assez fort pour essayer de la protéger, mais moi qui suis son copain je n'ai rien pu faire parce que je suis faible et on n'a pas besoin de faiblesse maintenant « il déclara. Soul comprît l'attitude de Stefan, il se sentait tellement inutile contrairement à Damon. Damon lui arrivait à tout gérer et lui, il n'arrivait même pas à géré sa faim et le reste. Stefan voulait être plus fort, plus fort pour Elena, pour Damon, pour tout le monde et il considérait qu'il devait boire parce que ça le rendrait plus fort. Soul le regarda un long moment, il se leva et s'approcha de la cellule à Stefan. Il s'accroupît devant la cellule et regarda Stefan qui avait la tête baissé.

« Stefan regarde moi « Soul ordonna, Stefan leva la tête et plongea ces yeux vert dans ceux de Soul.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? tu es le seul vampire que je connaisse qui ne boit pas de sang humain Stefan, tu imagines la force que tu as dû avoir. Tu t'es battu contre ce que tu es, contre ce que les vampires pensait impossible, ce n'est pas une faiblesse Stefan, loin de là , c'est là qu'ait tout ta force « Soul déclara , Stefan le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Elena se mît à sourire d'accord avec Soul . C'était vrai Stefan était le seul vampire qui était aussi allé aussi loin sans boire de sang d'humain.

« Je veux être fort pour Elena, je veux être fort Soul « Stefan répondît

« Tu le seras si tu renonces à ta soif « il répondît laissant un silence entre eux.

« Je vais te laisser tu es entre de bonne main maintenant « Soul disait invitant Elena à entrer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait sortir Stefan l'appela.

« Hé « Stefan cria, Soul tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan. Elena était devant Soul attendant qu'il sorte pour entrer.

« Merci « Il disait, Soul ne dît rien de plus et s'en alla. Stefan vît alors Elena entrait et bizarrement se mît à sourire.

« Elena « Il disait surpris par sa présence. Elena lui souris et s'assît dos posé contre le mur sans rien dire .

* * *

><p><strong>The Fray : How to save a life <strong>

_**Premièrement, tu dis que nous avons besoin de parler  
>Il avance, tu lui dis de s'asseoir, c'est juste une discussion<br>Il te sourit poliment  
>Tu le fixes poliment, plongeant ton regard à travers le sien<br>Il y a une sorte de fenêtre à ta droite  
>Alors qu'il va à gauche, tu reste là sans bouger<br>Entre les limites de la peur et de la honte  
>Tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es venu<strong>_

« Alors tu as eu des nouvelles « Aria demanda à Elijah intrigué, celui-ci était sur le fauteuil avec son portable

« Non, il ne réponds pas en même temps, c'est pas comme si il était doué avec la nouvelle technologie « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Aria

« C'est bizarre qu'il nous dise de ramener Damon «

« J'ai entendu Bonnie au téléphone, elle avait sûrement quelque chose qui intéressait Lester « Il répondît. Aria regarda Elijah qui était en train de boire un verre de vin. Elle s'assît sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que Lester a rigolé « Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Elijah. Il posa son verre.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire Elric n'a jamais vraiment rigoler mais Lester avait l'habitude de sourire ou de rire même avec son caractère de merde. Depuis ce soir là, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire. Klaus me faisait rire lui, il rigolait tout le temps mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait nous détester au point de nous mettre un pieu dans le cœur « Aria disait perdu dans ses pensées. Elijah la regarda et savait que le bon temps lui manquait, le passé lui manquait et bizarrement toute sa famille aussi.

« Ce n'est jamais bon de se replonger dans le passé « Elijah répondît voyant que sa sœur s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu dois avoir raison « Aria répondît, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis entendirent tous eux la porte d'entrer claquer. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils virent Lester qui était en train de poser sa veste.

« Où tu étais passé, on t'a appelé toute la journée « Aria demanda mais Lester ne posa pas un regard sur deux, il regardait le sol perdu et remontait les manches de sa chemise blanche. Il leva subitement la tête vers Aria puis regarda intensément Elijah

« J'étais à New York avec Bonnie et Katherine « Il répondît puis posa les clés sur l'armoire. Il regardait le sol perdu, c'était le mot, il était perdu par tous ce qu'il était en train de ressentir . Il était en colère, mais pour l'instant il arrivait à la canaliser dû moins, il essayait de la canaliser. Il se sentait avant tout trahi par son frère et par Luciana.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elijah demanda. Lorsqu'il entendit Elijah, Lester se mît subitement à rire, c'était plus fort que lui , c'était venu de suite en réaction à la question de Elijah , non il allait pas bien , il n'allait plus bien depuis longtemps mais là ce soir , il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait poignardé un pieu dans le cœur . Il le ressentait comme ça. Il toucha son cœur qui lui faisait horriblement mal, et il savait que tout ce qu'il devait faire pour se sentir bien c'était enlevé ce pieu, et il allait enlever. Il perdît son rire puis son sourire tout en regardant le sol.

« Je crois que non, je ne vais pas bien « Lester avouait. Aria regarda Elijah puis Lester inquiète lorsqu'elle vît ces yeux vert brillait, ils pétillaient à cause de la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Elijah et Aria allaient s'approcher de lui inquiet ,mais Lester tendît sa main vers eux.

_**Où ai-je fait une erreur, j'ai perdu un ami**_  
><em><strong> Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je serais resté éveillé toute la nuit à tes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie<strong>_

« Ne Bouger pas « Il cria subitement. Ils s'arrêtèrent de suite perdu par Lester et son attitude. Lester leva la tête et regarda Aria et Elijah perdu. Elijah était troublé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi perdu, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Vous savez j'ai découvert quelque chose là bas et je ne sais pas si c'est vrai enfin je ne veux pas croire que c'est vrai, parce que je déteste me sentir comme ça , ne plus avoir le contrôle de rien surtout de mes sentiments « Lester avoua , il pinça sa lèvre et souffla en regardant Aria et Elijah .

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as découvert « Aria demanda, Lester tourna son regards vers Elijah ce qui inquiéta Aria car dans la manière dont il le regardait, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, elle pouvait le sentir.

« Tu es mon frère et je pensais que tu étais de mon côté. Malgré ce qui se passe, Dante, Klaus, Elric, Aiden, puis nous 3 on est une famille donc on se doit de se dire la vérité et vous savez pertinemment que je déteste le mensonge surtout venant de ma famille . Surtout provenant de mon propre frère hein Elijah « Lester déclara en fixant Elijah. Elijah fronça les sourcilles intrigué et Aria regarda ces deux frères perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Lester ? « Aria disait en se mettant entre Elijah et Lester car elle sentait la tension dans la maison.

« Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, arrête de dire n'importe quoi« Elijah répondît intrigué. Lester esquissa un sourire n'en croyant pas ces oreilles.

« Incroyable, tu continue à mentir « Il perdît subitement son sourire et pointa Elijah du doigt.

_**Fais lui savoir que tu sais mieux**_  
><em><strong> Car après tout tu sais vraiment mieux (que lui)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Essaie d'oublier sa justification<strong>_  
><em><strong> Sans lui accorder l'innocence<strong>_  
><em><strong> Fais une liste de ce qui ne va pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parmi les choses que tu lui as dit du début à la fin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et prie Dieu pour qu'il t'entende<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et prie Dieu pour qu'il t'entende<strong>_

« Je suis en face de toi et tu oses me mentir ouvertement «

« Je ne te mens pas « Elijah répondît restant calme

« Tu mens « il hurla faisant sursauter Aria qui était perdu. Elle se mît face à Lester perdu. Il pouvait voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle s'inquiétait pour les deux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » Aria demanda en se mettant face à Lester. Il regarda sa sœur

« Je ne sais pas, j'attends que Elijah me dise « Il déclara en regardant Elijah et en pinçant sa lèvre.

« Dit le ouvertement Lester, arrête de tourner en rond parce que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « Elijah répondît gardant son calme. Lester s'approcha de lui. Il essuya les épaules de son frère sans rien dire puis prît Elijah par le col et le plaqua contre le mur mais Elijah ne réagit pas

« Vraiment ? » Lester demanda mais Elijah ne répondît rien ce qui énerva Lester. Il détestait voir le calme d'Elijah alors que lui bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

« J'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai lu la lettre Elijah et j'ai appris que Luciana est en vie « Il cria en serrant le col de Elijah de plus en plus fort. Elijah ne se montra même pas surpris ce qui énerva Lester.

« Frappe moi si c'est ça que tu veux « Elijah répondît seulement. Lester le regarda n'en croyant pas ces yeux . Elijah resta calme, même pas surpris alors que lui, il avait perdu son calme depuis longtemps. Lester était énervé parce que Elijah ne dénia même pas mentir , il savait quelque chose et il le montrait ouvertement avec cette simple phrase . Lester projeta Elijah au loin. Elijah gémît de douleur lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos , il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Lester se mît sur lui et lui donna des coups de poing .

« Tu m'as menti, elle était en vie et tu l'as aidé » Il cria en continuant à donner des coups à Elijah sans s'arrêter.

« Tu m'as laissé croire qu'elle était morte, tu es mon frère putain « Il cria . Aria courra et plaqua Lester contre le mur . Elle sortît ces canines et cria sur Lester

« Arrête ça « Elle cria. Lester sortît à son tour son visage de vampire et projeta Aria au loin mais Elijah courra et rattrapa Aria . Il se mît ensuite devant Lester et essuya sa bouche tout en crachant du sang .

« Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle « Lester disait en voyant les blessures de Elijah guérir.

_**Où ai-je fait une erreur, j'ai perdu un ami**_  
><em><strong> Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je serais resté éveillé toute la nuit à tes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie<strong>_

« Je t'attends « Elijah répondît seulement ce qui énerva encore plus Lester. Celui-ci courra et le prît par la taille pour le plaquer contre le mur de la maison. Il le plaqua tellement fort que les deux traversèrent le mur et détruire celui-ci. Lester atterrît sur lui et lui donna des coup de poing malgré la poussière qui recouvrait son corps.

« Tu m'as laissé haïr ces gens, tu m'as laissé être qui je suis « Il cria en continuant à frapper Elijah.

« Pourquoi ? , on est une famille, comment tu as pu me faire ça « Il hurla en sans jamais s'arrêter. Elijah repoussa Lester au loin et se leva. Il cracha encore du sang et esquissa un sourire .

« Maintenant on est une famille pour toi ?« Elijah cria, Lester serra ces poing et allait foncer sur lui ,mais Elijah utilisa sa vitesse et projeta Lester au loin. Lester arriva devant la porte de la maison. Elijah courra et prît Lester par la taille pour le plaquer, les deux atterrir à l'extérieur de la maison et dévalèrent les escaliers de l'entrée et arrivèrent sur l'allée devant la maison.

« Putain arrêtez « Aria cria mais les deux ne l'écoutait pas. Elijah se mît sur Lester et lui donna à son tour des coups .

« Arrête de blâmer tout le monde pour ce que tu es ou ce que tu es devenu. Ce n'est pas la faute de Luciana , ma faute , c'est de ta faute . Klaus avait raison sur une chose Lester , tu es faible , tu es faible parce que toi qui prétends ne rien ressentir , tout tes actes son guidé par des sentiment de vengeance . Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as hait tous ces gens , c'est de ta faute , et je t'ai toujours hait pour ça , parce que tu ne vois que ta souffrance en oubliant qu'on était là . J'étais là pour toi, Aria aussi, même Elric et Aiden ,mais tu n'as rien vu , tu ne vois rien à part ta colère « Elijah cria en continuant à donner des coup à Lester . Lester projeta au loin Elijah et les deux se relevèrent en même temps. Aria regarda les deux dépassaient par ce qui était en train de se passer.

_**Alors qu'il commence à lever la voix**_  
><em><strong> Tu baisses d'un ton et lui accordes un dernier choix<strong>_  
><em><strong> Conduis jusqu'à ce que tu perdes ton chemin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ou finis en avec ceux que tu as toujours suivis<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il choisira l'une des deux options<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il admettra tout<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ou il dira qu'il n'est simplement plus le même<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es venu<strong>_

« Tu es mon frère putain, tu ne pouvais pas me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important « Lester hurla laissant un silence. Elijah vît au coin des yeux de Lester des larmes. Il voyait bien qu'il se sentait trahi, il se sentait trahi par son frère. Il s'était déjà senti trahi par sa famille une fois et là c'était douloureux de voir qu'Elijah n'avait jamais été honnête envers lui. Aria et Elijah regardèrent Lester et eut mal en le voyant aussi perdu et confus. Lester regarda Elijah

« J'ai hait tous ces gens pour rien, j'ai hait Damon de me ressembler autant , j'ai hait Bonnie aussi , je les ai hait pour rien , tu m'as laisser haïr tout le monde pour rien « Il cria n'e revenant pas de ressentir autant de colère .Elijah le regarda à son tour énervé

« Je t'interdis de me reprocher ça , tout ce qui c'est passé ,c'est de ta faute , et non la mienne . On croyait tout en toi Lester même Luciana, je me suis dit tu vas survivre sans elle et arrivé à continuer de vivre comme on espérait tous que tu fasses mais rien , rien , tu as simplement sombrer . Tu as toujours eu un cœur plus gros que tout le monde dans la famille mais tu as finit par le perdre et nous en même temps . Ne vois tu pas Lester , tu es si égoïste , on est ici pour toi ,rien que pour toi et tu ne vois rien , ce que tu as fait subir à Bonnie et Damon ne me le reproche pas , c'est toi qui a voulu tout ça « Elijah cria à son tour . Lester regarda Elijah et Aria se rendant compte qu'il avait raison

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire Elijah, tu peux pas comprendre . Ton seul but dans la vie a été de garder cette famille uni mais c'est pas possible ,j'aurais dû rester près de Dante ,de Klaus , de vous et accepter ce qu'ils m'ont fait « Lester cria laissant encore une fois un silence

« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ça , tu était la personne à qui j'avais le plus confiance mais tu es un menteur comme tout le monde « Il continua

« Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, tu n'as jamais rien vu . Tu n'as jamais vu à quel point votre relation était insensé, sa famille et la nôtre , à vous deux vous auriez déclaré la guerre .En plus des Loup Garou , on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir les sorciers comme ennemis «

« Elle est encore en vie ? « Lester demanda s'en foutant de ce que Elijah disait mais Elijah ne dit rien ce qui énerva Lester .

« Est-elle en vie ? » Il hurla de toutes ces forces faisant sursauter tout le monde . Lester vît le silence de Elijah

« Je ne te le redemanderais pas Elijah « Lester disait avec un air menaçant.

« Oui « Elijah répondît . Lester sentait ses larmes montaient mais se retenait,

« Pourquoi ? pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? » Il demanda mais Elijah ne répondît rien.

« Pourquoi « il cria .

« Elle était enceinte « il répondît . Lester le regarda perdu et confus tout comme Aria qui regardait Elijah n'en croyant pas ces oreilles .

« Quoi ? » il demanda perdu

« Elle était enceinte voila tu sais pourquoi ? tu réalises, un originelle avec un enfant d'une sorcière, redescend sur terre , on les aurait tué . Ton problème c'était que tu croyais que tout était possible du moment que vous vous aimiez mais c'était faux «

« Où est-elle ? » Lester demanda de suite ne voulant plus en entendre de Elijah car il savait que chaque mot de Elijah lui déplairait.

« Non , pour son bien ne lui fais pas ça , elle croit que tu es mort «

« Où est-elle ? » Il hurla , Elijah regarda Aria qui avait l'air choqué puis Lester .

« a San Francisco « Il répondît

« Tu as gardé contact avec elle » il demanda

« Il y a longtemps,»

« J'y vais « Lester disait, il allait partir mais Elijah utilisa sa vitesse rapide et prît Lester par le bras.

« Elle a refait sa vie merde, c'est fini Lester le temps où vous étiez ensemble, elle est morte, la Luciana que ta connu est morte « Il disait, Lester le repoussa et allait partir

« Qu'est ce que tu va lui dire ? « Il continua forçant Lester à s'arrêter. Lester se retourna vers Elijah.

« Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, à partir de maintenant, tu es aussi mort que Klaus ou Dante dans mon cœur « Lester disait puis s'en alla laissant Elijah seul avec Aria.

« Elijah ca va ? » Elle demanda à Elijah qui était en train de regarder en face de lui sans rien dire.

« Notre famille à toujours été qu'une chimère « Elijah disait, il se retourna vers Aria qui le regarda attristé

« On aurait dû tous mourir, il y a bien longtemps « il continua puis monta les escaliers et entra dans la maison laissant Aria seul.

_**Où ai-je fait une erreur, j'ai perdu un ami**_  
><em><strong> Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je serais resté éveillé toute la nuit à tes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie<strong>_

* * *

><p>Katherine arriva quelque heure plus tard dans la maison et vît Aria ranger le bordel. Il manquait un mur ce qui la surprise<p>

« Ouaw qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici » elle demanda en voyant Aria ranger

« Ils se sont battu , Lester a disparu et Elijah est dans sa chambre « Aria répondît ce qui intrigua Katherine

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle demanda

« Demande-lui « Elle répondît n'étant pas d'humeur, elle lâcha le balai agacé

« Je sors « Elle déclara ce qui surpris Katherine qui ne comprenait rien. Elle monta les escaliers et allait entrer dans sa chambre fatiguée lorsqu'elle vît la chambre d'Elijah au bout du couloir. Elle regarda agacé sa chambre

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Katherine « Elle se disait à elle-même, elle allait entrer dans sa chambre puis se mît à sourire

« Peut être que c'est pour ça que j'aime ça « Elle disait puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Elijah.

« Incroyable une dispute parmi les originelles « Katherine disait en entrant dans la chambre à Elijah . Elle souriait et vît Elijah allongé sur le dos avec son bras sur ses yeux.

« Katherine , demain je pourrais m'occuper de te baby sitter mais pas maintenant , va trouver quelqu'un d'autre « Elijah répondît , Katherine roula des yeux

« Ha ha « Elle commença à sauter sur ses pieds et donner des coup de poing dans le vide

« Alors qui à gagner « elle disait en souriant tout en donnant des coup de poing en l'air. Elijah ne répondît rien ne voulant pas en parler. Katherine arrêta de s'amuser et regarda Elijah déçu.

« Mon dieu tu sembles vraiment affecté, c'est « elle s'arrêta et s'assît au bord du lit . Elle regarda Elijah qui était allongé

« Ennuyant, » elle répondît en le regardant .

« Tu n'es pas censé être ennuyeux , tu es un originelles puis qui se soucie des autres , tu es un vampire , je suis un vampire , nous ressentons rien , nous nous devons de rien ressentir pour éviter de finir ennuyant comme Stefan et Damon « Elle répondît , elle se leva ensuite et se servît à boire .

« Arrête d'être pathétique Katherine et va t'en « Elijah répondît sans la regarder. Katherine se servît encore un verre après avoir fini le premier et se tourna pour regarder Elijah.

« Alors soit méchant et fais moi sortir d'ici » Elle répondît pour le provoquer mais Elijah ne bougea pas

« Soit méchant Elijah, c'est facile, oublie Lester et ce qui va avec, soit juste qui tu es, un originelle « Elle répondît. Elijah soupira, il se leva enfin du lit et allait s'en aller mais Katherine utilisa sa vitesse rapide et mît sa main sur la porte pour la refermer. Elle posa ensuite son corps contre la porte et regarda Elijah qui était en face d'elle.

« Allez Elijah, soit marrant « elle disait en touchant le torse à Elijah qui la regarda

« Tu deviens vulgaire Katherine » Elijah disait en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas « elle répondît cherchant à le provoquer. Elijah ne répondît rien et empoigna la poignet

« La fêtes est fini « Il déclara et ouvra la porte poussant Katherine. Elijah sortît de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers

« Où tu vas ? » Katherine demanda en courant après lui .

« Loin de toi si possible, tu as toujours été libre et peu importe ce que tu mijotes, il n'y a plus rien à détruire ici » Elijah répondît en se tournant vers Katherine

« Donc tu va laisser Dante ressuscité Klaus « Katherine demanda subitement, Elijah la regarda un long moment

« ça n'a jamais été mon problème et ça l'est encore moins maintenant «

« Tu ne peux pas partir ? » Elle répliqua en se mettant en bas des escaliers. Elijah descendît les escaliers

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris Katherine, ce qui m'importe, c'est ma famille et rien d'autre, vu que visiblement j'en ai plus vraiment, je pars «

« Et si je te demande de rester « Elle demanda subitement. Elijah ne répondît rien et allait s'en aller ,mais elle interpella

« Tu en as pas marre de mettre ta famille avant tout le monde « Katherine disait subitement en regardant le dos de Elijah

« Tu n'en a pas marre de mettre ton égoïsme avant tout le monde « il répondît

« Lorsque tu seras décidé à passer outre ton égoïsme, je passerais outre ma famille « il répliqua puis s'en alla ce qui fît bizarrement mal à Katherine. Elijah ferma la porte et descendît les escaliers du porche. Il regarda en face de lui et sourît bizarrement en voyant Lester qui était revenu. Lester s'arrêta et regarda Elijah

« Je croyais que tu étais parti « Elijah disait, Lester le regarda sans rien dire

« Emmène moi la voir « Lester répondît seulement toujours énervé contre Elijah et celui-ci pouvait le sentir.

« C'est fini Lester, la Luciana que tu as connu est morte « Elijah répondît ce qui énerva Lester

« J'ai dit emmène moi la voir maintenant « Lester répondît seulement laissant un silence entre eux.

* * *

><p>Damon et Bonnie sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bonnie en marchant.<p>

« Ca ne vaut pas le restaurant que tu m'avais promis hier mais c'était sympa « elle disait en regardant Damon. Il la regarda et souriait

« Sympa vraiment ? « Il demanda ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Vraiment sympa, je ne mens pas « elle répondît. Elle se mît subitement devant Damon et marcha à reculons

« ça m'a fait pensé à lorsqu'on avait mangé au marchant de hot dog « Bonnie disait en souriant . Damon se mît à sourire en repensant à cette période. Ils en avaient des souvenirs ensembles , ils en avaient même plein et ça faisait du bien pour les deux de s'en rappeler .

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allé « Bonnie leva un doigt

« On y est jamais retourné « elle rectifia.

« Ce soir là , je m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps , c'était sympa « Damon disait mais Bonnie perdît son sourire .

« Alors on en a pas le même souvenir , tu m'as carrément engueuler ensuite « Elle continua

« Tu me parlais de Elena , j'étais à cran à l'époque et tu ne t'es pas t'empêcher de parler de la seule fille dont je ne voulais pas parler « Il répondît , Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand .

« J'essayais de t'aider parce que je t'étais reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé avec ma mère « Bonnie répondît. Les deux se mirent à sourire sans rien dire . Damon regarda Bonnie qui marchait à reculons.

« Tu vas finir par tomber « Il déclara sûre de lui ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Je la connais par cœur cette rue « elle répondît à son tour sûre d'elle. Damon la regarda avec un léger sourire sûre qu'elle allait tombé surtout avec la longue robe qu'elle portait . Elle continua à marcher à reculons tout en regardant Damon lorsqu'elle finît par trébucher à cause de sa robe .Elle allait tomber en arrière mais Damon la rattrapa et regarda Bonnie qui était penchée en arrière.

« Je te l'avais dit « Il déclara en souriant .Elle regarda un long moment Damon.

« Je savais que tu me rattraperais « elle répondît . Damon se redressa tout en redressant Bonnie.

« Toujours « il répondît. Il lâcha Bonnie et tourna la tête

« On est arrivé « Il disait surpris en regardant la maison en face mais Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire. Elle s'était perdue en lui ou plutôt en leurs souvenirs.

« Ça me manque Damon « Elle déclara subitement. Damon tourna sa tête perdu par ce qu'elle disait .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda ,

« Cette période , je veux dire ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu des moments comme ça , j'ai l'impression d'avoir que des moment comme hier lorsque tu es parti et ça me fatigue « Elle avoua .

« On me manque « elle continua. Damon la fixa sans rien dire , il ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle . Les moments aussi simple que tout à l'heure lui manquait aussi ,mais il ne pouvait rien y faire .

« Hier lorsque tu es parti, j'ai eu peur que le dernier souvenir que j'ai de toi soit ça, je ne voulais pas alors je cherchais dans ma tête des moments plus joyeux et j'en ai trouvé plein. On en a tellement mais le seul moment qui revenait constamment était celui de ton départ. Il était ancré« Bonnie regarda le sol perdu

« Une part de moi t'en voulais d'avoir accepté, j'en voulais à Elena qu'elle ai besoin d'être sauvé par toi , et je nous en voulais de n'avoir que des moments aussi triste « Elle termina .Damon soupira

« Je sais tout ça Bonnie, mais c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Si je pouvais je te ferais vivre des moments comme celui là tout les jours mais il y a tellement d'élément extérieur qui nous empêche de les avoir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se batte pour les avoir « Il répondît

« Depuis quand on doit se battre pour avoir ce genre de moment « Elle répondit en soufflant agacé

« Depuis que j'ai rencontré une personne qui vaut qu'on se batte pour elle « il répliqua, Bonnie leva subitement la tête et le regarda. Elle finit par sourire et le poussa légèrement

« Tu m'énerve à savoir toujours quoi dire « elle déclara, il se mît à sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme « Bonnie roula des yeux et ouvra le portail. Damon la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de chez elle.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste « Damon demanda lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le porche

« Non , ça serait bizarre de rester avec moi alors que Stefan est enfermé « Damon hocha la tête

« Penser au autre avant nous c'est ça « il répondît

« Non, j'ai plus envie de penser au autre avant nous surtout après hier mais j'ai aussi pas envie que tu te tracasse toute la nuit en pensant à Stefan «

« C'est agaçant d'avoir un cœur « Il répondît agacé ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« J'imagine surtout pour toi « elle disait en rigolant, elle entra dans sa maison et se retourna vers Damon qui s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa ce qui la surprise. Elle lâcha la porte et mît ces mains sur son visage. Il la relâcha puis la regarda et lui sourît.

« On se voit demain « Il chuchota en regardant les yeux vert de Bonnie. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus. Il se retourna et allait descendre les escaliers du porche mais Bonnie l'appela

« Damon « il se retourna intrigué. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à parler.

« Je me serais battu « elle disait. Damon comprît de quoi elle parlait. Elle parlait dans le cas où il aurait perdu la mémoire, elle se serait tout de même battu pour lui , pour le récupérer . Elle serait resté forte pour lui mais il le savait très bien, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire.

« Je sais « Il répondît,

« et je serais revenu » Il continua ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« je reviens toujours vers toi « il disait laissant un silence entre eux .

« Tu as intérêt de revenir demain et tout le reste du temps « Elle répondît, Damon la regarda sans rien dire et se mît à sourire.

« A demain » il disait en la saluant puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie à la porte. Elle le regarda partir soulagé, soulagé que cette fois-ci elle le vpyait partir et savait qu'il allait revenir. Le passé était du passé , il ne risquait plus rien ce soir. Elle ferma la porte et vît son père descendre les escaliers

« Bonnie c'est toi « son père demanda, elle le vît descendre et souriait

« Oui c'est moi « elle répondît. Son père la regarda de haut en bas surpris par la robe qu'elle portait.

« Où tu était passé aujourd'hui ? et c'est quoi cette tenue « Il demanda en se dirigeant vers la cuisine . Bonnie le suivît dans la cuisine

« J'étais avec Damon « Bonnie répondît, son père prît une bouteille d'eau et se tourna vers Bonnie agacé

« Hier soir aussi « il demanda intrigué

« Oui pourquoi ? » Elle demanda voyant que son père avait l'air d'être agacé

« C'est marrant, Caroline m'a dit que t'avais passé la soirée et la journée avec elle «

« C'est un peu contradictoire avec ce que tu dis non « Il déclara. Caroline avait menti pour la couvrir mais cela n'était pas vraiment efficace.

« En plus le lycée a appelé pour me dire que hier et aujourd'hui tu n'es pas allé en cours « Il continua , c'était compliqué mais c'était vrai que depuis que Lester était arrivé , elle n'était pas allé en cours .

« C'est compliqué « Elle répondît, son père s'assît autour de la table

« J'ai tout mon temps « Il déclara mais Bonnie resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans tous ça .D'un côté c'était plus facile pour elle lorsque son père travaillait loin car elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ce genre de question et elle pouvait l'éloigner de tous ça. Elle aurait dû lui dire ce qui se passait mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Papa depuis quant tu es aussi présent « elle répondît, elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça, de se braquer alors qu'il essayait d'être là .

« Hier soir, tu m'as fait peur Bonnie, et peut-être que je devrais plus faire attention à toi et donc être présent «

« C'était rien Papa, je t'assure, ce n'est pas le premier chagrin que j'ai eu « elle répondît ne voulant pas inquiéter plus son père. Il était inquiet, son comportement d'hier soir l'avait dépassé, et il s'était senti tellement inutile qu'il détestait ça. Il détestait se sentir aussi inutile alors que sa fille avait besoin de plus.

« C'était à cause de Damon « Il demanda. Bonnie le regarda perdu

« Non non, c'est compliqué « elle répondît encore une fois ce qui fît rire son père

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis « il déclara, Il se leva subitement.

« Ecoute quand tu seras disposé à m'en parler, tu me feras signe « Il disait, il rangea la bouteille d'eau et se tourna vers Bonnie

« Mais tu es interdit de sortir à partir de maintenant « Il continua ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Tu es sérieux là « elle déclara surprise

« Oui et demain tu as obligation de passer toute la journée au lycée, tu dois rattraper tes heures «

« Le lycée est fermé demain, « Bonnie déclara

« Je sais mais Alaric s'occupera de te faire rattraper tes heures. Réjouis toi, Caroline, Tyler et Elena seront avec toi, on a décidé qu'ils serait peut être temps que vous parliez de votre avenir avec Alaric « Il répondît puis s'en alla ne laissant pas à Bonnie le temps d'en discuter. Elle regarda les escaliers sous le choque

« J'hallucine « elle disait perdu puis s'assit sur la chaise agacé.

* * *

><p>« Vous allez bien ? » Damon disait en descendant les escaliers du sous sol. Il vît Elena assise dos posé contre le mur et Stefan allongé sur la banquette dans la cellule en train de dormir. Stefan ouvra les yeux et se releva lorsqu'il entendît Damon entrait.<p>

« Dure journée on dirait « Damon déclara lorsqu'il vît Elena dormir. Il se mît face à Stefan

« Chute , elle a besoin de repos « Stefan chuchota ne voulant pas que Damon réveille Elena.

« D'où tu reviens habillé comme ça « Stefan demanda lorsqu'il vît que Damon était habillé très classe .

« C'est une longue histoire « Il répondît puis regarda Elena qui était en train de dormir .

« Tu peux l'emmener dans ma chambre, ça fait des heures qu'elle est là « Stefan disait inquiet pour elle. Damon sortît une clé de sa poche et l'entra dans la serrure .

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Stefan demanda perturbé

« L'heure de la liberté à sonner « Il répondît et ouvra la cellule en grands

« Emmène la toi-même en haut « Stefan secoua la tête et recula

« Je ne suis pas prêt, je peux pas Damon « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Damon

« SI tu peux, sinon tu ne me le dirais pas « Damon répliqua. Il prît la clé et se dirigea vers la sortie

« Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle « Il déclara puis s'en alla. Stefan regarda Elena par terre hésitant. Il sortît enfin de la cellule et prît Elena dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air d'être exténué et c'était le cas. Elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière avec tous ce qui s'était passé avec Bonnie, elle et le reste. Elle ouvra les yeux et vît Stefan

« Stefan « elle chuchota

« Je suis là, « Il répondît en montant lentement les escaliers pour ne pas la brusquer. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa délicatement Elena dans son lit et s'assît sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle voulant garder ces distances.

* * *

><p>Le matin , Bonnie était au téléphone avec Damon tout en se préparant pour aller au lycée.<p>

« tu y crois ça, il m'a puni de sortie et ce soir, il vient me chercher du lycée à 19 heures c'est n'importe quoi « Bonnie disait en se regardant dans le miroir. Damon ne pouvait pas parler car il était en train de se brosser les dents.

« Hum hum « il disait seulement préoccupé à se brosser les dents . Bonnie roula des yeux

« Tu m'écoutes au moins « Elle disait , Damon cracha l'eau dans le lavabo

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as tout simplement pas dit la vérité « Damon répondît en essuyant sa bouche .

« Parce que j'ai pas envie de le mêler à ça « Elle disait

« Il y sera bien mêlé un jour , tu sais par expérience qu'il le découvrira tôt ou tard «

« Tard ça me convient, tu es censé te plaindre avec moi, pas te mettre du côté de mon père « Bonnie répondît agacé

« Ok je suis avec toi « Il répondît

« Super, je le sens effectivement « elle disait ironiquement ce qui fît rire Damon

« Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose parce que s'il te prive de sortie , on pourra pas se renseigné sur les originelles « Damon disait , Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je sais , en plus j'ai perdu mon portable donc je suis injoignable « Bonnie disait , elle était avec le téléphone de chez elle .

« Bonnie tu descends , je dois passer voir un ami et je t'emmène au lycée, tu viens sinon on va être en retard « Son père cria , elle souffla agacé

« Je devrais y allé, sinon il risque de m'interdire d'appeler « elle disait agacé et raccrocha ce qui fît rire Damon. Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur le côté. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se mît encore une fois à tousser. Il cracha du sang dans le lavabo

« Putain « il disait agacé en essuyant sa bouche. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vît subitement un bleu apparaître en dessous de son cœur. Il toucha et gémit le martyr en touchant et se retint sur le lavabo pour éviter de tomber. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il avait l'impression de perdre toute son énergie. Il prît le verre de sang qu'il avait posé plutôt à côté de lui et le bu. Il se sentait tout de même aussi faible et ses blessures étaient toujours là ,même celle sur son cou. Il repensa à ce que Lester lui avait fait , il l'avait poignardé exactement au même endroit , il pensait qu'il avait guéri ,mais plus le temps passait , plus la blessure réapparaissait et l'affaiblissait . Il reprît son souffle et sortît des médicaments pour diminuer la douleur aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ,mais aujourd'hui, il avait plus important à faire. Il enfila un T-shirt et mît un pull en col roulé pour cacher les morsures sur son cou . Il se dépêcha de se préparer et sortît du manoir en vitesse .

* * *

><p>Tyler descendît l'escalier et rejoignît Sean qui était en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine. Sean avait l'air dans ses pensées ce qui intrigua Tyler qui se mît rire<p>

« J'hallucine Sean pense « Sean leva la tête et sortît un faux sourire

« Ha ha, je suis mort de rire « Il répondit

« Hé les gars ca va ? » Caroline disait en arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle vît la tête de Sean et se mît à rire

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, je me prépare mentalement à travailler au Mystic Grill « Sean disait ce qui fît rire ces amis

« On dirait que tu n'aimes pas travailler là bas « Caroline disait. Tyler s'assît et se mît à déjeuner à son tour

« J'adore ça ,mais à la base je suis venu ici pour le mariage de Elena et de son Stefan que je n'ai toujours pas rencontré et faire la fête avec mes amis. « Il déclara, Caroline et Tyler roulèrent des yeux

« On sait, on n'a pas été présent ces derniers temps ,mais on avait beaucoup de chose à faire avec Elena et le reste «

« Ça j'ai compris, je repars bientôt, mes vacances sont bientôt fini et je m'ennuie, Mystic Fall m'ennuie. Je n'ai toujours pas vu le copain de Elena et Bonnie, j'ai essayé de la joindre mais elle ne répond pas, je voulais la voir en venant ici « il avoua agacer. Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent lorsque Caroline se mît à sourire.

« J'ai une idée « Elle disait, Sean leva la tête intrigué et regarda Caroline.

« On a qu'a organisé une fête ce soir et tu rencontreras tout le monde « Caroline disait

« Bonne idée « Tyler continua, Sean se leva subitement

« Tu veux préparer une fête ce soir, tu auras le temps « Il demanda intrigué

« J'en aurais, fait moi confiance, je suis la reine des fêtes «

« Bonnie n'est pas du genre à faire la fête «

« Ne t'inquiète, dès qu'elle saura que c'est pour toi, elle viendra crois moi, tu es son ami alors elle viendra « Caroline répondît .

« Si vous faîte une fête, ça ne sera pas dans cette maison « Carole Lockwood passa téléphone à la main et sortît de la maison . Sean regarda Caroline

« Je compte sur toi bon je dois aller travailler « Sean disait, il posa un bisou sur la joue à Caroline en souriant

« Je t'adore « il chuchota puis s'en alla . Lorsque Sean sortît de la maison de Tyler , il percuta quelqu'un .

« Désolé « Il disait à Damon qui était venu voir Tyler puis s'en alla. Damon le regarda intrigué puis entra dans la maison à Tyler . Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vît Caroline et Tyler .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Caroline demanda surprise de le voir de si bon matin

« Je suis venu voir un ami « Il répondît et se prît à boire dans le frigo comme si il était chez lui

« On est ami c'est mignon « Caroline disait en souriant,

« Je parlais de Soul « Damon répliqua en souriant ce qui fît rire Tyler.

« Désolé Damon ,mais Soul est beaucoup trop fatigué pour se montrer « Tyler disait ce qui intrigua Damon

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles «

« Non, hier il est resté presque toute la journée humain et c'est un peu fatiguant pour lui , il ne s'est même pas montré depuis hier soir « Tyler disait

« Appelle le, je suis sûre qu'il répondra « Damon disait en souriant.

« J'ai essayé Damon « Tyler répondît ce qui agaça Damon

« Pourquoi c'est si important de le voir ? » Caroline demanda en voyant l'agacement de Damon. Damon souffla

« Ha oui c'est vrai vous êtes pas au courant « Damon disait seulement ce qui intrigua les autres.

* * *

><p>Elena ouvra délicatement les yeux et se rendît compte qu'elle était dans le lit à Stefan . Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon intrigué. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine ensuite espérant le trouver et vît Stefan en train de cuisiner.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » elle demanda, Stefan leva la tête et souris .

« J'avais prévu de te l'apporter au lit « il répondît mais Elena resta confuse. Elle ne disait rien et regardait tout ce que Stefan avait fait pour elle.

« Tu vas mieux ? « elle demanda intrigué . Stefan arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regarda

« Je ne sais pas ,mais je me sens mieux « il avoua ce qui fît sourire Elena . Elle souriait et bizarrement Stefan avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer sur place

« Elena , tu va bien ? » il s'approcha et se mît en face d'elle

« Tu vas bien « il répéta , Elena le regarda un long moment

« Tu m'as manqué « elle avoua. Stefan hocha la tête et caressa la joue d'Elena

« Je suis de retour « Il déclara ce qui fît sourire Elena. Elle regarda ensuite le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait fait.

« Je suis affamé, j'espère pour toi que c'est bon « Elena disait ce qui fît sourire Stefan.

* * *

><p>« Je pari que ce que Charlotte sait est en rapport avec le père de Klaus « Damon disait en regardant Caroline et Tyler.<p>

« C'est ton instinct qui te dit ça « Caroline disait en roulant des yeux car Damon aimait beaucoup trop faire des suppositions alors qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de lien entre Charlotte et ce que Damon avait découvert à New York.

« Il faut que je parle à Katherine « Damon disait subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle sait sûrement quelque chose, je vous rappelle que c'est elle qui a transformé Elena en humaine, elle a bien fait pour une raison et je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait « Damon répondît. Caroline et Tyler hochèrent la tête d'accord avec lui .

« Désolé d'interrompre le moment de surnaturel mais « Caroline déclara subitement ayant une idée . Elle s'approcha de Damon ce qui l'intrigua

« Je peux t'emprunter le manoir ce soir « Caroline disait ce qui surpris Damon

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois organisé une fête et je n'ai aucun endroit « Caroline répondît, Damon secoua la tête

« C'est hors de question vous allez mettre le bordel « Il répliqua agacé

« S'il te plaît , j'inviterais peu de gens «

« Bien sûre , tu crois que je vais gober ça «

« Mais allez c'est super grand en plus tu as l'immense jardin, ça serait énorme « Caroline continua en le suppliant du regards . Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Mais je croyais que tu restés au lycée aujourd'hui, Alaric m'avait dit que vous étiez tous convoqué « Damon disait . Caroline et Tyler écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur

« Oh j'avais oublié « Caroline disait , Damon se mît à sourire en voyant la tête de tout le monde

« On dirait bien que votre fête est annulé « Damon continua , Caroline mît sa tête dans ses mains

« Hé merde « Elle continua

« Du calme Care je vais demander à Matt de l'organiser « Tyler disait , Caroline se tourna vers Damon

« S'il te plaît Damon, on peut emprunter ton manoir « Damon se leva

« C'est hors de question, quand à toi Tyler, tu m'appelles quand Soul réapparaîtra « Il disait seulement. Il allait franchir la porte mais avant, il se retourna vers les deux jeunes

« En faîte, Bonnie est puni de sorti, faut faire quelque chose parce qu'on a besoin d'elle « Damon disait puis s'en alla. Caroline se retourna vers Tyler et ouvra les yeux en grand

« Merde, Sean va me tuer « Caroline disait seulement ce qui fît rire Tyler.

* * *

><p>Une heure pus tard, Bonnie arriva au lycé était déprimée lorsqu'elle vît le parking vide, la cour vide, tout vide. Elle se retourna vers son père<p>

« Tu exagères ? » elle disait

« Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, je ne te forcerais pas « Il répondît

« Tu devrais arrêter ton rôle de père présent, ça ne te va pas du tout « Bonnie répliqua et ferma la portière agacé. Son père souffla à son tour agacé , il salua Bonnie puis s'en alla la laissant seul sur le parking .

« Hé Bonnie « Elle entendît subitement Caroline et Elena , Tyler arrivaient près d'elle .

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là « Elle demanda intrigué

« Nos parents nous ont forcé à venir , on ne sais pas trop pourquoi « ils disaient intrigué en regardant les alentours . Bonnie ne dît rien et avança .Elle empoigna la poignet mais vît que la porte était fermée.

« La blague « elle disait puis se tourna lorsqu'elle vît Alaric apparaître. Il sortît de sa voiture et se dirigea vers elle avec sa sacoche à la main.

« Je suis là, je suis là « Il disait puis entra la clé dans la porte et l'ouvra . Bonnie le regarda n'en croyant pas ces yeux .

« Attends, ne me dit pas qu'il y a que nous « Elle disait perdu, Alaric tourna sa tête et la regarda avec un sourire

« On va bien s'amuser j'ai de quoi nous occuper toute la journée « Alaric disait puis entra dans le lycée . Ils se regardèrent tous s'attendant au pire puis suivirent Alaric . Ils entrèrent une salle de classe et virent des chaises en rond ce qui les intrigua tous

« C'est quoi ce délire « Tyler demanda ce qui fît rire Alaric

« Vos parents sont inquiet pour vous donc ils m'ont chargé de m'occupez de vous «

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là sachant que tu es mon parent « Elena déclara ce qui fît rire Alaric

« C'est ce que je dis «

« Asseyez-vous « Tous les jeunes s'assirent et soufflèrent agacé.

« On sait tous que vous vivait des moment dure ,mais on s'inquiète pour votre avenir « Alaric disait ce qui fît rire tous le monde

« De quoi tu parles « Caroline demanda en regardant tout le monde qui était en train de se regarder en souriant

« Votre avenir ,ce que vous voulez faire après le lycée « Alaric répondît ,

« Mais pourquoi vous réservez toute une journée pour nous , on a déjà eu des rendez vous avec la conseillère d'orientation « Elena disait perdu

« Sauf qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce que vous vivez et de ce que vous êtes « Bonnie se mît à rire

« Ha je vois, comme la plupart d'entre nous somme des êtres surnaturel , vous vous inquiétez de notre future place dans la société « Bonnie disait en roulant des yeux .

« Voila « Alaric répondît ce qui fît sourire tout le monde

« Bon c'est bien gentil tous ça mais on a des choses plus important à faire que ça « Bonnie disait ,

« Peut être , peut être pas , c'est pas important , ce qui est important c'est votre avenir «

« On est pas sûre d'être en vie demain et tu veux qu'on y pense « Bonnie disait , tout le monde perdirent leur sourire se disant qu'elle avait raison. Alaric les regarda tous

« Tout le monde risque de mourir demain , d'un accident de voiture etc et cela ne les empêchent de prévoir leur vie future « Alaric répondît laissant un silence dans la pièce .

« Je ne participe pas à ça , à la base c'est des heures de cours que je dois rattraper , donnez moi du travail puis voila « Bonnie disait en croisant les bras .

« C'est marrant la conseillère d'orientation m'a dit que tu te renfermé lorsque tu parlais de ton future et tu fais exactement ça « Alaric disait en regardant Bonnie. Elle souffla

« Je suis seulement agacé d'être ici alors qu'on pourrait en savoir plus sur Lester « Bonnie disait

« Ha d'ailleurs, vous nous avez pas dit ce que vous avez découvert hier « Elena disait subitement, Bonnie se tourna vers elle

« Damon ne te la pas dit « Bonnie disait

« Nous on le sait, on la vu tout à l'heure et on lui a dit pour Charlotte aussi » Caroline disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Qui est Charlotte ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué, ils se regardèrent tous. C'était vrai , Bonnie n'était pas au courant pour Charlotte et les autres pour Lester , ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire au détriment de Alaric qui espérait qu'ils parlent de leur avenir .

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Damon demanda à Stefan lorsqu'il vît celui-ci déplaçait les meubles du manoir .<p>

« Caroline m'a demandé de préparer une fête dans le manoir pour ce soir «

« Je leur ai dit non « Damon répondît n'en croyant pas ces yeux . Caroline était vraiment bornée parfois .

« Je sais mais je te signale qu'on est deux à vivre ici « Stefan répondît , Damon le regarda

« Et tu compte préparer la fête pour elle ? »

« Tout à fait, Matt ne veux pas donc je me suis proposé, je sais comment en préparé une tu sais « Stefan disait n'aimant pas le regard moqueur de Damon

« Si tu le dis « Damon répondît. Il s'approcha de Stefan

« Dit moi , tu as toujours le numéros de Katherine « Damon demanda ce qui intrigua Stefan

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de la voir et j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque d'aller chez nos voisin originelle « Damon répondît , Stefan le regarda perdu

« Pourquoi tu veux la voir ? »

« Je te raconterais tout plus tard , c'est compliqué mais en clair j'aimerais savoir qu'est ce qu'elle sait , je suis sûre qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de Elena et de son esprit , sinon elle ne lui aurait pas fait ça hein « Damon répondît . Stefan le regarda perturbé

« Tu ne veux pas simplement préparé la fête avec moi pour Caroline « Stefan demanda ce qui fît rire Damon

« Tu rigoles là , je ne crois pas que l'heure est à la rigolade « Damon répondît se moquant de Stefan mais il perdît son sourire lorsqu'il se rendît compte que Stefan était sérieux .

« Tu es sérieux « Il demanda

« Oui , je veux dire regarde nous Damon , je suis en quelque sorte en cure de désintoxication , Elena a eu une période difficile , Bonnie et toi aussi donc on devrait peut être profiter de cette journée pour se retrouver tous et faire la fête « Stefan disait

« Amuse toi si tu veux mais il faut bien que quelqu'un cherche à anticiper » Damon répondît , il avait besoin de bouger , de faire quelque chose pour ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de lui arriver et à ce que Lester lui avait dit .

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu un vrai moment avec Bonnie « Stefan disait , Damon le regarda et souffla agacé . Il repensait à ça et c'était vrai , il n'avait plus tout eu le temps de se voir ,de se calmer .

« ok , peut être mais ce soir tu me passes son numéros et j'irais la voir ok « Damon disait , Stefan hocha la tête content.

* * *

><p>« Tu rigoles là, il a fait tout ça pour tuer son père « Elena disait sous le choque<p>

« Mais je comprends pas , Charlotte ne t'a rien dit de plus , tu ne parles pas avec elle « Bonnie demanda encore surprise par le fait que Elena et Charlotte étaient liées.

«Je ne suis pas Melinda Gordon Bonnie« Elena répondît

« Elle ne communique que quand ça l'arrange je crois « Elena continua, Bonnie allait dire quelque chose, mais Alaric les coupa tous.

« Bon si vous coopérait pas, on risque de passer la journée et la soirée ici » Il déclara interrompant tout le monde . Ils se regardèrent tous et soufflèrent. Ils faisaient exprès de ne pas écouter Alaric, ils s'ennuyaient tous ici surtout qu'il les avait forcé à éteindre leur portable ce qui déplu à Caroline qui avait prévu de préparé la fête de ce soir à distance .

« Ok tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Caroline demanda voulant se prêter au jeu , en réalité , elle voulait partir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir préparer sa fête .

« Que vous me dîtes ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, ce que vous aimerais faire et ce que vous prévoyait de faire, je veux comprendre comment vous voyez votre avenir « Alaric disait , Tyler se leva subitement de sa chaise se prêtant tout à fait au jeu.

« Je veux être footballeur professionnel après le lycée je prévois d'aller à la fac de Mystic Fall et ensuite faire une carrière de footballeur « Il déclara, Elena et Caroline se mirent à sourire et applaudirent . Alaric applaudît à son tour

« Parfait , voila un qui sait ce qu'il va faire « Alaric disait , il regarda les filles attendant leur tour. Tyler s'assît sur sa chaise et regarda les filles

« Allez les filles , c'est facile « Tyler disait en tapotant la jambe de Elena mais les filles ne dirent rien d'autre .

« Je veux devenir écrivaine et aider les gens dans leur vie « Elena disait ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Ils la regardèrent tous

« J'aimerais envahir quelqu'un de rêve , et lui faire ressentir quelque chose , j'ai toujours rêver de ça « Elle répondît ,

« et qu'est ce qui te retiens autant « Alaric disait , Elena le regarda en souriant

« Je sors avec un vampire Alaric, et je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, j'étais humaine puis vampire et maintenant humaine « Elle déclara , Alaric la regarda perdu .

« Tu es humaine « Caroline disait mais Elena secoua la tête

« Non j'ai l'impression d'être quelque chose d'autre depuis ce que Katherine m'a fait, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais être « Elena avoua ce qui fît de la peine à tout le monde.

« Oublie qui tu es, mais pense plutôt à ce que tu veux faire, ? » Tyler disait, Alaric les regarda et se mît à sourire voyant qu'ils participaient tous au jeu. Elena regarda Tyler

« Je voudrais continuer à la fac de Mystic Fall et finir mes études là puis bouger et devenir écrivaine mais c'est impossible «

« Pourquoi ? » Alaric demanda, Elena le regarda

« Parce que dans le cas où je suis un vampire, je ne pourrais pas « Elle répondît

« Si tu pourrais « Bonnie prît enfin la parole ce qui surpris tout le monde. Elena la regarda intrigué

« Tu passes des études ici , personne ne remarquera que tu ne veillais pas et après tu écris , il y a plein d'écrivain anonyme enfin je crois « Bonnie disait en souriant . Elena la regarda et se mît à rire

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée « Tyler disait en souriant à Bonnie qui lui rendît son sourire

« Je sais tu crois quoi « Elle répondît , Alaric tourna son regards vers Caroline

« et toi Caroline ? » Il demanda ,

« Je passe mon tour « Elle répondît

« Pourquoi ? » Alaric demanda , Alaric regarda tout le monde

« Je suis un vampire , j'ai toute ma vie pour me décider « Elle répondît ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Pas forcément « Alaric répondît

« Qu'est ce que tu rêverais de faire ou d'avoir « Alaric demanda, Caroline les regarda tous et ils remarquèrent que cela lui faisait du mal d'en parler.

« Je rêverais d'avoir des enfants, une famille voila ce que je rêverais content « Caroline disait puis s'en alla laissant un énorme blanc dans la pièce

« Care « Tyler cria mais elle s'en alla agacé.

« Pourquoi vouloir parler de ça « Bonnie disait à Alaric

« Parce que ça fait partie de la vie, d'avancer , de prévoir son avenir « Alaric disait

« Pourquoi prévoir des choses normal alors que rien n'est normal en nous, je suis une sorcière, Caroline un vampire , Elena on ne sait même pas et Tyler un Loup Garou « Bonnie disait agacé et se leva pour rejoindre Caroline .

« Bonnie « Alaric l'appela mais Bonnie s'en alla et claqua la porte .

« Elles vont se calmer « Tyler et Elena dirent en même temps lorsqu'ils virent que Alaric était mal à l'aise et s'en voulait.

« Caroline « Bonnie disait en voyant Caroline de dos, elle s'approcha d'elle inquiète et écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle vît Caroline au téléphone.

« Oué préviens tous le monde que la fête se fera au lycée, il y aura personne ce soir » Caroline raccrocha et souriait en se tournant vers Bonnie

« Attends , tu étais en train de jouer la comédie « Bonnie disait choqué

« J'avais besoin de passer un appelle « elle disait mais Bonnie resta sans voix

« C'est bon Bonnie, c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça «

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi , on parle de quand même quelque chose de sérieux « Bonnie disait

« Écoute Bonnie , je sais ce que je veux faire , je veux voyager , je ne suis pas faite pour les études , je veux apprendre par moi même et me débrouiller par moi-même « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Je sais « Bonnie disait et souffla

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Caroline demanda intrigué en voyant la tête de Bonnie

« Tu es devenu tellement indépendante que ça m'effraie «

« Mais pourquoi ? » Caroline disait en souriant

« Parce qu'on sera plus ensemble après cette années , si tu pars , on sera brisé «

« Mais n'importe quoi , je serais toujours là , on est incassable « Caroline disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Elle regarda Caroline intrigué.

« Tyler le sait , je veux dire , cela ne le dérange pas « Caroline regarda Bonnie et se mît à sourire

« Il le sait et malgré qu'on s'aime, on a des rêve différends et on respecte ça, c'est pas parce qu'on sera loin l'un de l'autre qu'on ne vas plus s'aimer, on verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve , c'est ça qui est beau non « Caroline disait ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Tu as toujours vécu au jour le jour, c'est ça que j'admire chez toi « Caroline souriait et enlaça Bonnie qui mît ses bras autour de son dos. Caroline se libéra de Bonnie et la regarda

« Je sais que ton père ta puni mais tu pourrais pas venir à la fête « Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Je ne peux pas décevoir mon père , il essaye de bien se comporter et je comprends ça » Bonnie disait , Caroline la regarda agacé

« En faîte j'ai fais tous ça pour Sean , il voulait nous voir tous ensemble et te voir aussi . A la base , il est venu ici pour nous voir » Caroline répondît , Bonnie regarda Caroline un long moment et hocha la tête. Elle s'en voulait ,c'était vrai Sean était là avant tout pour eux et elle ne l'avait même pas vu une seule fois .

« Je viendrais , je trouverais un moyen «

« Mais Sean a intérêt à être là « Bonnie continua ce qui fît rire Caroline

« Promis « Caroline disait , elle prît ensuite Bonnie par les épaules et les deux marchèrent en direction de la salle .

« Viens on va rejoindre les autres , mais silence pour la fête « Caroline disait dans l'oreille à Bonnie qui se mît à sourire .

Tyler regarda Caroline et sourit à son tour sachant très bien à quel jeu elle jouait .

« Bonnie m'a consolé, « Caroline disait et s'assît sur sa chaise en prenant son air sombre.

« Je t'écoute « Alaric disait , Caroline le regarda

« J'ai prévu de voyager et d'arrêter les études « Alaric se mît à sourire ce qui surpris Caroline

« Pourquoi tu souris , tu es censé me dire que c'est insensé , que je ne dois pas foutre ma vie en l'air «

« Caroline , tu n'es pas un personne ordinaire , donc tu n'as pas à suivre une vie ordinaire , « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire tout le monde

« C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire « Tyler disait en souriant . Caroline lui lança un objet en souriant .

« Et toi Bonnie ? « Alaric demanda , Bonnie le regarda

« je passe mon tour «

« Tu sais qu'on va rester là jusqu'à que tu te décide à dire quelque chose « Alaric disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Je sais « elle répondît,

« On en aura pour des heures « Tyler disait en baissant sa tête découragé sachant que lorsque Bonnie ne voulait pas jouer le jeu, elle n'y jouait pas.

« Allez joue le jeu Bonnie « Elena disait, Bonnie regarda ces amis

« Non, je trouve ça inutile d'être ici alors qu'il y a des chose plus important que mon avenir « Bonnie répondit

« Ton avenir c'est important, puis plus vite tu participe, plus vite tu pourras continuer les recherches sur les originelles « Elena répondît légèrement agacé par Bonnie.

« Vous avez qu'a partir moi je ne participe pas à ce jeu « Bonnie disait borné ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Tu as remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'on essaye de parler d'avenir avec toi, tu te renferme « Alaric disait

« Oui j'ai remarqué et j'estime que ça concerne que moi et personne d'autre « Bonnie répondît, Alaric souffla fatigué

« Bon ben il est 14 heure, on va rester ici le temps qu'il faudra « Alaric disait en regardant l'horloge. Ils regardèrent tous l'horloge sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>« Un bijou vraiment « Stefan disait en regardant la vitrine que Damon regardait<p>

« Je sais banal , ordinaire , vieux jeu , ringard « Damon disait ennuyé. Stefan et Damon se retournèrent et regardèrent les autres magasins.

« Sérieux , pourquoi s'offrir des cadeaux , je hais les cadeau « Il disait , ils marchèrent dans le centre commercial

« Je sais « Il répondît , les deux regardèrent les magasins dans les alentours agacé .

« En fait tu va mieux « Damon demanda en marchand avec Stefan

« M'occuper me permet d'oublier « Stefan répondît

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? moi ? » Damon demanda en regardant Stefan perdu

« tu as fahut brisé ton lien pour Elena don « Damon l'interrompît

« Ca va Stefan n'en parlons plus « Damon déclara en regardant les alentours

« Je pourrais lui offrir une bague « Damon déclara en se tournant vers Stefan

« J'ai mes bagues de fiançailles qui me serve à rien si tu veux « Damon regarda Stefan puis souriait à sa blague .

« Ha ha , « il répondît seulement

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui offrir tu as une idée « Damon demanda en regardant Stefan dans les yeux . Les deux s'arrêtèrent sans rien dire

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Damon ? » Stefan demanda enfin trouvant Damon bizarre .

« Viens voir « Damon disait et les deux entrèrent dans les toilettes . Damon regarda si il y avait des gens

« Tu me fais peur « Stefan disait intrigué . Il souleva son T-shirt et montra son torse à Stefan . Stefan écarquilla les yeux

« Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que c'est ? » Stefan demanda sous le choque

« Tu te rappelle les marques sur mon cou la dernière fois et quand je toussais et ben c'est pareil , je n'arrive plus à guérir enfin au début je croyais mais ça revient et je me sens faible « Damon avoua ,

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Stefan demanda

« Lester m'a dit que les hybrides avait des sortes d'effets secondaire « Damon déclara en redescendant son T-shirt

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je crois que j'ai guérie Bonnie la dernière fois , et Lester m'a donné un coup mais Bonnie n'a rien ressenti , c'est comme si je voulais tellement la protégé que les coups me revienne et j'en guéri plus « Damon avoua

« Mais Damon c'est sérieux , si tu continues comme ça tu va mourir « Stefan disait sous le choque

« La sang ne me fais plus rien et, je dois me nourrir de Bonnie « Damon disait n'aimant pas cette idée

« Elena me laissait me nourrir d'elle tu sais , c'est normal «

« Je sais mais si je le fais , je devrais me nourrir constamment que d'elle «

« Damon , c'est Bonnie , si tu fais pas ça tu risque de mourir , tu dois le faire « Stefan répondît . Damon souffla agacé

« Super le cadeau « Damon déclara agacé sans rien dire de plus .

* * *

><p>« Bonnie , tu vas bien ? » Elena demanda inquiète ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bonnie était si réticente à parler de son future .<p>

« Oui je vais bien pourquoi ? » Elle demanda

« Parce que ça fait des heures qu'on attend que tu parles et tu ne dis rien « Caroline continua. Bonnie souffla fatigué sans rien dire ce qui agaça Elena

« Quel est ton problème Bonnie ? tu as un copain formidable , tu peux avoir des enfants , heu tu es jeune donc de quoi tu as à te plaindre franchement « Elena disait subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde .

« Tu as un problème contre moi Elena « Bonnie demanda perdu par la réaction de Elena . Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à être perdu par la réaction de Elena . Caroline , Tyler et Alaric se regardèrent perdu .

« Oui , on est tes amis et tu ne te confies même pas à nous , on veut tous partir et on est bloqué ici tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas parler de ton avenir alors que étrangement tu es celle qui a le plus d'avenir entre nous tous « Elena disait agacé ce qui énerva Bonnie mais Bonnie canalisé sa colère et ne fît semblant de rien comme d'habitude .

« Calmez vous « Alaric disait

« Non, non je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas alors que tu as tout « Elena continua agacé. Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler regardèrent Elena un peu surpris par sa réaction . Bonnie allait dire quelque chose mais le téléphone d'Alaric se mît à sonner . Ils tournèrent tous la tête sous le choque qu'il n'est pas éteint son portable alors qu'il les avait forcé à éteindre le leur . Il lie son message et regarda Bonnie

« C'est l'heure ton père est là « Alaric disait à Bonnie qui regarda tout le monde et se leva

« Content, vous êtes libres « Bonnie disait et s'en alla rejoindre son père à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi « Tyler disait à Elena qui haussa les épaules

« J'essayais seulement de la booster et de nous forcé à nous le dire « Elena disait, Caroline regarda l'heure et vît qu'il était 19 heures.

« Merde il est déjà 19 heures « Caroline disait,

« Bon vous pouvez rentrer, Elena je te raccompagne « Alaric disait, ils se levèrent tous sans rien dire et suivirent Alaric.

Bonnie ouvra la portière de la voiture à son père et s'assît sur le côté passager

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » Il demanda,

« Super, j'ai adoré « elle disait ironiquement. Nicolas la regarda sans rien dire de plus puis conduisît. Ils arrivèrent des minutes après dans la maison. Bonnie posa son sac et monta dans sa chambre sans rien dire de plus à son père.

« Bonnie « Il l'appela

« Je t'obéis Papa mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit parler « Bonnie cria puis entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentît subitement les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes et se mît à sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda en ouvrant les yeux . Damon la poussa délicatement et s'allongea à côté d'elle .

« Je suis parti te chercher un cadeau « Il répondît , elle le regarda en souriant

« C'est vrai « Elle disait tout sourire

« Oui , mais tu devras attendre pour l'avoir « Il répondît ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Pourquoi ? tu peux me le donner là « Elle disait toute contente.

« ça consiste à ce que tu sortes de chez toi et je ne penses pas que ton père apprécierait « Damon chuchota , elle le regarda

« J'ai prévu de sortir de toute manière, Caroline fait la fête au lycée et j'ai prévu d'y allé « Elle avoua, Damon la regarda intrigué

« Toi , tu prévois de ne pas obéir à ton père pour aller faire la fête « Damon disait en souriant ,

« C'est pour Sean , il voulait nous voir donc on profite de cette fête pour le voir « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda

« Sean, l'ex dont tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé « Damon répondît

« D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé ça cool que tu acceptes que Matt l'engage, Caroline me la dit « Elle répliqua

« Je peux être impartial dans la vie puis je n'ai pas de souci à me faire hein «

« Aucun souci à te faire, c'est du passé « Elle regarda Damon un long moment

« Donc quel est mon cadeau ? » Bonnie demanda

« C'est nul si je te le dis « Il répondît seulement ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire

« Peu importe ce que sait « elle disait en regardant en face d'elle. Damon la regarda et se mît à sourire. Il posa un bisou sur son front sans rien dire .

* * *

><p>« Donc finalement la fête se fait au lycée « Stefan disait à Caroline qui lui disait de baisser d'un ton .<p>

« Chut « Caroline , Elena et Stefan étaient devant le Mystic Grill . Tyler se chargeait quand à lui de prévenir le plus de gens possible . Les trois entrèrent dans le Mystic Grill et se dirigèrent vers Matt qui était au bar .

« Hé Matt « Caroline disait en souriant

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Matt demanda directement en voyant le visage de tout le monde

« Rien « Elena répondît faisant l'outré mais Matt ne marchait plus dans ça. Il les regarda sans rien dire attendant qu'ils dise pourquoi ils étaient là . Caroline souffla agacé

« Ok tu es au courant qu'on fait une fête pour Sean ce soir « Caroline disait

« Bien sûre qu'il le sait , je lui ai dit « Sean disait en arrivant près de Matt . Elena regarda Sean toute contente

« Oh Sean , ça fait longtemps « Elle disait mais Sean la regarda

« Je t'ai vu avant , avant hier « il répondît

« Non « Elena répliqua intrigué

« SI lorsque j'étais avec Tyler devant chez lui , tu avais les cheveux d'ailleurs bouclé « il disait , Elena et les autres se regardèrent comprenant qu'il avait rencontré Katherine.

« ha oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié « Elena disait

« Sympa pour moi « Sean répondît

« Non ,je ne vou » Sean et Matt se mirent à rire se moquant d'elle

« Toujours aussi gentille « Sean disait , il regarda Stefan un long moment

« Tu es Stefan je pari « Sean disait en tendant la main vers Stefan qui lui prît la main

« Ravi de te rencontré « Stefan disait , Sean regarda Stefan puis Matt

« Il a de quoi jalousé « Il disait à Matt qui roula des yeux

« Fait pas attention à lui « Matt disait ce qui fît rire Stefan

« Alors une question pourquoi votre mariage est annulé ? » Sean demanda subitement en avançant son visage du couple

« Il n'est pas annulé on le retarde » Elena répondît, mais il haussa un sourcilles intrigué

« Pourquoi il est retardé alors ? » Il demanda, Elena et Stefan se regardèrent gêné ce qui fît rire Sean

« J'ai compris, c'était une question indiscrète désolé « . Caroline hallucina voyant que Sean ne se sentait pas du tout gêné de les mettre mal à l'aise. Matt roula des yeux et regarda Caroline

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Matt demanda

« On vient t'emprunter de l'alcool pour la fête de ce soir « Caroline répondît ce qui fît rire Matt

« Oh rien que ça « Matt disait,

« Sérieux Damon est d'accord « Caroline disait ce qui surpris Matt

« Vraiment ? » Il demanda

« Vraiment appelle-le si tu veux « Stefan continua. Matt les regarda tous hésitant puis hocha la tête

« Ok servez vous « Matt disait, les trois amis se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la réserve pour prendre des packs de bière.

« Attends le propriétaire est d'accord pour qu'on donne de l'alcool à des jeunes comme nous « Sean demanda à Matt pas du tout convaincu par ce que Caroline disait . Matt tourna sa tête vers Sean

« Quand tu le verras tu comprendras « Matt répondît seulement avec un sourire qui intrigua Sean .

« Son nom me dit quelque chose « Sean disait subitement en réfléchissant au nom que Caroline avait dit .

« On t'a parlé de lui c'est pour ça « Matt répondît sachant pertinemment pourquoi Sean l'avait déjà entendu quelque part

« Vraiment ? » Il demanda , Matt frappa Sean derrière la tête

« Damon Salvatore , le frère de Stefan que tu viens de voir donc « Sean ouvra les yeux en grands

« Le copain de Bonnie « Il disait se réveillant de son état

« Ben voila tu vois quand tu veux « Matt disait , Sean commença à rire

« J'aimerais bien le rencontré « Sean disait ce qui fît rire Matt

« Tu es bien la première personne que je connaisses qui veut le rencontrer « Matt disait ce qui intrigua Sean

« Tu ne l'aimes pas «

« C'est compliqué « Matt répondît seulement ce qui intrigua encore plus Sean

« Tu as des sentiments pour Bonnie c'est ça « Il demanda

« ça va pas , Bonnie est comme ma sœur « Matt disait sous le choque ce qui fît rire Sean

« On ne sait jamais, Jeremy aussi était comme son petit frère et elle est sorti avec ce qui me choque encore je dois l'avouer « Sean disait avec un air de dégout qui fît rire Matt qui lui avait raconté .

« Tu l'as jamais aimé « Il disait à Sean. Sean le regarda sans rien dire avec un sourire

« Tu as au moins un point commun avec Damon « Matt disait, les deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

* * *

><p>« Donc tu veux aller voir Katherine « Bonnie disait à Damon qui s'était relevé du lit .<p>

« Oui » il répondît . Elle se leva perdu

« Tu ne vas pas à la fête « Elle demanda, Damon se tourna vers elle et souriait

« je laisse ça au jeune « il répondît ,

« Arrête de dire ça , j'ai l'impression que tu es vieux « Bonnie déclara ,

« C'est le cas « il répondît

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me le rappeler « Elle répliqua. Damon rigola sans rien dire sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle la différence d'âge .

« Ok , bon on se voit tout à l'heure « Il déclara puis posa un bisou sur la joue de Bonnie et s'en alla par la fenêtre . Elle souffla agacé et sortît de sa chambre pour parler à son père.

Damon allait monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'il vît Alaric se dirigeait vers la maison de Bonnie .

« Ric « Il appela , Alaric se retourna et regarda Damon intrigué

« Qu'est c… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase

« Ha j'avais oublié « Il disait ce qui fît rire Damon qui savait que Alaric avait encore dû mal à se faire à l'idée que lui et Bonnie soient ensemble . Alaric s'approcha de Damon

« Je venais voir Bonnie » il avoua ce qui intrigua Damon

« Pourquoi ? » Alaric le regarda un long moment et se décida à parler

« Vous parlez souvent de son avenir ? » Il demanda ce qui surpris Damon

« Pas vraiment pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la dernière année de cours et qu'elle se borne à ne pas parler de son avenir «

« Pas besoin d'en faire un plat « Damon répondît, il allait monter dans sa voiture mais Alaric lui tint la portière

« Si , je veux dire vous vivez tous des trucs difficiles en ce moment mais il faut quand même parler de votre avenir . Elle penses qu'elle ne devrait pas prévoir des choses normales alors que sa vie ne l'est pas « Alaric disait , Damon souffla

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Damon demanda intrigué

« Où tu vas ? » Alaric demanda à la place de répondre à Damon

« Voir Katherine «

« Ha oui en rapport au originelle ce que veux dire c'est que si tu n'étais pas si occupé avec tes originelles et tout tes trucs surnaturels, tu verrais qu'elle ne voit aucun avenir pour elle et c'est ce qui me fait peur « Alaric répondît puis s'en alla laissant Damon seul .

"Ric " Damon cria en voyant Alaric partir de l'autre côté de la rue

"Depuis quand il s'inquiète autant celui- là " Damon disait agacé sachant que Alaric était énervé contre lui . Il regarda sa montre puis monta dans la voiture sans rien dire de plus.

Bonnie descendît les escaliers et vît son père sur le canapé . Elle souffla et se décida à demander sa permission .

« Papa « elle disait tout bas , son père baissa le son de la télé et la regarda

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Caroline organise un dîner au Mystic Grill entre ami , histoire de revoir Sean parce que le pauvre , on ne la pas vu donc je me disais que tu pourrais m'emmener et même me raccompagner si tu veux me fliquer « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire . Elle avait décidé d'opter pour le mensonge parce qu'il ne la laisserait jamais sortir si il savait qu'en réalité elle allait à une fête . Elle ne mentait pas tout à fait car elle voulait revoir Sean donc c'était un demi mensonge pour elle .

« Ok mais tu rentres dans 3 heures, je te fais confiance, j'irais te chercher « Il déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Quoi ? Tu acceptes ? » Elle demanda surprise

« Le fait que tu me demandes me fait plaisir « il répondît seulement . Elle mît une veste autour d'elle et allait ouvrir la porte mais elle la referma

« C'est un piège « Elle demanda perdu, il sourît

« Non , tu es en train de perdre du temps tu sais «

« oK merci papa je t'aime « elle disait puis sortît de la maison toute contente.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arriva en voiture sur le parking. Elle sortît de la voiture et vît tout le monde qu'il y avait , les gens dansaient même sur les voiture ce qui la surpris . Elle se faufila entre la foule et entra dans le lycée . La musique passait à travers les enceintes de l'établissement . Elle bougea la tête lorsqu'elle entendît la chanson <strong><em>Glade you came de The Wanted<em>** . Elle regarda les salles de classe et sourît lorsqu'elle vît à travers la vitre , Elena , Caroline , Matt , Tyler et Sean . Elle toqua puis entra

« Surprise « elle cria en sautant et en regardant Sean qui resta à la regarder un long moment avant de réagir

« Bonnie Bennett c'est pas vrai « il disait et courra pour l'enlacer . Il l'enlaça fortement et elle aussi . Les autres souriant voyant à quel point Sean était content de la voir

« Tu m'étouffes « Bonnie disait en rigolant . Il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda

« Tu n'as pas changé , toujours aussi belle « il disait , Bonnie souriait et hocha la tête

« Toi aussi « elle disait , ils se regardèrent un long moment oubliant qu'il y avait les autres lorsque Caroline les interrompît

« Bon venez on va fêter ça avant que Stefan et Damon arrive et que tous ça dégénère « Caroline disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Non Damon ne viendra pas ce soir « Bonnie disait au autres en s'approchant d'eux avec Sean

« C'est con , j'étais impatient de le voir « Il disait agacé ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Quoi ? » Il demanda lorsqu'il vît que Bonnie le dévisageait

« Non , c'est seulement que tu ais la première personne que je connaisse qui ait impatient de le voir « Bonnie disait , Sean regarda Bonnie puis Matt surpris car elle avait dit la même chose que lui plutôt .

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en voyant Matt rire

« Rien c'est entre nous « Matt répondît

« Care tu n'as pas peur parce que ta mère risque de nous tuer « Bonnie disait en regardant la fête dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur du lycée

« Ne pensons pas au conséquence mais fêtons plutôt le retour de Sean « Caroline disait en servant de la bière dans des gobelets. Ils prirent tous un gobelets

« A Sean « Elena cria ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« A Sean" tout le monde répétèrent, Ils burent tous en même temps . Sean souriait content de les voir , ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il était content . Une fois qu'ils finirent de boire Sean regarda Bonnie intrigué .

« Où est ton copain ? » Il demanda à Bonnie qui le regarda un peu surpris

« Il est parti voir une ancienne amis à lui « Bonnie répondît , tout le monde comprirent de qui elle parlait .

« Tu la laissé allé la voir tout seul « Elena disait subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde y compris Bonnie .Sean regarda les filles de plus en plus perdu .

« Oui « Bonnie répondît perdu

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elena ? » Bonnie demanda

« Vous pourriez nous prévenir lorsque vous décidé de faire quelque chose , ça concerne tout le monde ici et si il était en danger «

« Non c'est bon Katherine ne va rien lui faire « Bonnie répondît oubliant Sean qui les regardait de plus en plus perdu.

« Vous m'expliquer de quoi vous parler « Sean demanda , Bonnie se mît à rire et le regarda

« Non inquiète ,c'est une métaphore , il est parti voir son ex si tu préfère » Bonnie mentait , elle regarda Elena intrigué et les garçon virent qu'ils devait laissé les filles seul.

« Hé Sean , ça te dit qu'on chasse des filles « Matt disait sentant qu'il fallait laisser les filles . Sean hocha la tête et Tyler et Matt partir ensemble histoire de laisser les filles seules.

« Bon Elena c'est quoi ton problème « Caroline demanda en se mettant du coté de Bonnie

« On dirait que vous réalisez pas le danger , il est parti tout seul et si il lui arrivait quelque chose « Elena disait ,

« Pourquoi tu es plus inquiète que Bonnie , c'est bizarre « Caroline continua troublé par l'attitude de Elena .

« Parce que j'ai peur de Katherine et de ce qu'elle ait capable de faire « Elena répondît , Bonnie la regarda

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ,mais lorsque Damon décide quelque chose , et ben c'est impossible de le détourner de son but «

« Et vous en avez pas marre de compter constamment sur lui « Elena disait ce qui choqua Caroline et Bonnie

« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda perturbé

« Il a fahit brisé le lien pour moi , il s'est aussi occupé de Stefan et il ait parti te chercher à New York , il fait tout ici , et il se met constamment en danger et ça ne vous inquiète pas « Elena disait ce qui agaça Bonnie

« Tu sous entend que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui « Bonnie demanda intrigué

« J'ai l'impression parfois, si tu l'aimes tant que ça pourquoi tu acceptes qu'il se mette constamment en danger pour nous tous « Caroline ouvra la bouche en grand surprise

« Tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour dit ça Elena " Caroline disait agacé par Elena ce soir

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Elena demanda , Bonnie regarda les filles perdu par ce qui était en train de se passer

"Arrête Elena , a une époque on se mettait tous en danger pour toi aussi "

"Ce n'est pas le problème , ce que je trouve gênant c'est que Bonnie n'ait pas l'air de s'inquiéter " Elena disait à Bonnie . Caroline regarda Elena puis Bonnie espérant que celle-ci se défende .

« Je l'aime « Bonnie disait n'aimant pas les insinuations de Elena

« Donc pourquoi tu n'envisages aucun avenir avec lui, pourquoi ça te révulse autant d'en parler et pourquoi tu acceptes constamment qu'il se mette en danger pour nous ou pour toi » Elena disait , les trois filles furent interrompit par le portable de Elena . Elle reçut un message de Stefan qui lui disait de la rejoindre à la piscine. Elle regarda les filles

« Je dois y allé « Elle disait agacé et s'en alla laissant Bonnie et Caroline seul. Caroline se retourna vers Bonnie

« ouaw , c'est rien, elle est à cran en ce moment « Caroline disait perdu à son tour par la réaction de Elena mais Elena n'était pas bien en ce moment , elle avait dû mal avec tous ce qui lui était arrivé , tous ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Bonnie se servît encore à boire et bu.

« Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui vît des moments difficiles, il serait temps qu'elle s'en rende compte » Bonnie répondît en prenant un pack de bière avec elle .Elle s'en alla.

"Bonnie " Caroline cria mais Bonnie s'en alla et ne l'ecouta pas .

"Stefan " Elena cria dans la piscine qui était vide . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de la rejoindre ici . Elle regarda la piscine intrigué .

"Hé Lena " Elle entendît subitement , elle se retourna et vît Katherine .

« Bonnie « Sean l'appela dans le couloir mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle sortît du lycée et monta les gradins pour s'asseoir sur les escaliers et regardait le stade. Elle se prît une bière et la bu agacé par les réflexions de Elena. Elle était agacé que Alaric essaye de parler de son avenir , que Elena insinue qu'elle avait rien à foutre de Damon . Elle n'aimait pas que Damon aille voir Katherine, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il vienne avec elle ,mais Damon ne reste pas en place et cette histoire avec les originelles était sa priorité, elle le savait pertinemment et cela l'énervé mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était comme ça c'est tout.

« Ca va ? » Elle entendît subitement , elle tourna sa tête et sourît en voyant Sean arrivait et s'asseoir près d'elle

« Non ça ne va pas , lorsque tu bois ça ne va pas « Sean répondît à sa place . Bonnie le regarda pas vraiment d'humeur à sourire

« Tu m'as manqué Sean, vraiment manqué « Elle déclara subitement ce qui le surpris . Il la regarda et hocha la tête . Sean prît la bière à Bonnie et la posa à côté de lui puis le pack de bière .

« Je préfère reculer ça de toi , l'alcool n'a jamais était bon pour toi « Sean disait en souriant à Bonnie qui le regardait et se mît à sourire à son tour

« Je suis une horrible petite ami d'après Elena « Bonnie continua en souriant et en regardant le stade en face d'elle . Sean soupira

« N'importe quoi , je suis sûre qu'elle ne le pensais « Sean disait pour la rassure

« Elle a raison , sinon tu ne serais pas parti hein , et tu m'aurais donner de tes nouvelle en 3 ans « Elle répondît en le regardant . Il savait que Bonnie lui en voulait à propos du fait qu'il ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelle, elle estimait qu'elle méritait au moins ça de sa part . Sean soupira

« Une part de moi était en colère contre toi » Il avoua , elle le regarda sans rien dire . Il tourna sa tête à son tour pour regarder le stade

« Je t'avais écrit une lettre lorsque j'ai appris la mort de ta grand-mère mais j'ai jamais osé te l'envoyer « Il avoua

« J'ai eu peur « Il continua en regardant Bonnie.

« Pourquoi ? « Bonnie demanda intrigué . Sean se mît à sourire gêné

« Parce que je t'aimais tellement que j'avais peur que tu ne répondes jamais , j'avais peur d'espérer que tu me répondes , de continuer à t'aimer plus que tu ne m'aimais « Il avoua ,Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire un long moment

« Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à changer qui j'étais pour toi « elle répondît, il la regarda un long moment et vît qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé entre eux .

« Ne change jamais rien en toi , tu es parfaite , mais nous deux c'est plutôt imparfait « Il répondît ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Lorsqu'il entendît rire , il rigola à son tour . Il la poussa légèrement

« Alors qu'est ce qui va pas ? « Il demanda

« J'ai pas envie que ça soit ma dernière années au lycée « Elle avoua

« ha je vois peur du changement «

« Je ne sais pas peut être , peut être pas « Elle répondît ce qui intrigua Sean . Il la regarda attendant la suite . Elle tourna son visage et le regarda

« Tu sais hier j'ai mangé dehors avec Damon et je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre ,mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un moment aussi normal que ça . Pourquoi prévoir des choses normales alors que je n'arrive pas à en avoir avec lui maintenant « Elle s'arrêta et soupira

« On me demande de prévoir des choses que je n'arrives plus à avoir depuis longtemps et je me suis faîte à l'idée « Sean la regarda et s'approcha d'elle

« On te parle de ton avenir pas de votre avenir « Il répondît ce qui intrigua Bonnie .Ils se regardèrent longtemps avant que Bonnie se décide à parler .

« L'un ne va pas s'en l'autre « elle répondît, Sean la regarda intrigué .

« Si Caroline et Tyler prévoit bien un avenir différend et cela ne leur empêche pas d'en avoir un commun «

« Pas moi j'arrive pas »

« Peut être que c'est ça le problème « Sean répondît , Bonnie le regarda perdu

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois que ton Damon dans ton avenir »

«Récemment j'ai le sentiment de plus avoir d'avenir et on a traverser tellement de chose lui et moi que je suis obligé de m'arrêter à lui sur mon avenir «

« Pourquoi ? tu parles comme si demain tu risquais disparaître, ou que vous risquiez de disparaître « Il disait ,

« Parce que c'est le cas « elle répondît seulement. Sean ne disait rien perdu .

« Il serait peut être temps que tu retrouve un peu d'indépendance « Sean disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie . C'était bizarre pour lui de la voir comme ça parce qu' il avait toujours connu, une Bonnie indépendante, indépendante de lui et là il ne voyait plus ça . Elle avait effectivement changé.

« Avec ou sans lui , je ne serais jamais indépendante , c'est trop tard «

« Woua , où est passé ma Bonnie « Sean disait en prenant Bonnie par les épaules . Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule sans rien dire . Ils ne dirent rien un long moment lorsque d'un coup Sean se leva et tendît sa main vers Bonnie .

« Viens , si tu restes ici , tu vas déprimer, il faut faire la fête » Il disait . Bonnie regarda Sean un long moment et secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Vas-y sans moi « Elle répondît

« Je vais pas te laisser seul « Il répliqua n'aimant pas l'idée de la laisser seul

« Si ça me feras du bien « Sean la regarda un long moment hésitant à partir mais Bonnie insista

"Va y , j'ai envie d'être seul " Elle disait

« Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi , je serais là « il disait inquiet . Il se baissa ensuite et prît le pack de bière

« Et je prends ça avec moi pour ton bien « Il disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Bonnie , il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Bonnie l'appela .

« Hé Sean « Elle cria , il se retourna vers elle intrigué

« Merci « elle continua ce qui le fît sourire.

« Quand tu veux « Il répondît , les deux se regardèrent en souriant. Il hocha la tête puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul . Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers sans rien dire.

« Je crois que je l'aime bien « Bonnie entendît subitement , elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et vît Damon monter les escaliers et la rejoindre . Il s'assît à côté d'elle et elle le regarda en souriant

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle demanda en souriant

« J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, j'éviterais le danger « Il répondît ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie qui était un tout petit peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il aille voir Katherine .

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé « Il demanda subitement

« C'est mon passé Damon, toi aussi tu n'aimes pas parlé du tien » Bonnie disait en souriant croyant qu'il parlait de Sean .

« Je te parle de ton avenir, Alaric m'a dit que tu en envisageais aucun « Damon répondît laissant un silence entre eux.

« Quand Damon ? parmi le on doit se battre pour avoir un moment entre nous , quand j'aurais dû t'en parler «

« N'importe quand , je suis là « Il répondît , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Tu es partout Damon , tu t'occupes de tout le monde , Elena , Stefan , moi et je ne veux pas que le peu de moment qu'on a se passe à base d'interrogation mais ne te méprends pas je suis heureuse comme ça « elle avoua . Damon se leva subitement et s'accroupît en face de Bonnie qui était assise.

« Il faut que tu comprenne que quand tous ça sera fini, il faudra avancer notre vie risque de ne pas être aussi troublante, tu l'as dit toi-même , ça sera bientôt fini tout ça « Elle avait l'habitude de penser comme ça , après la mort de Klaus et Angel , elle était certaine que tout était fini mais elle en venait à en douter , c'était plus fort qu'elle .

« ça sera fini et après, ça recommencera encore et encore , ça fait 3 ans qu'on vit comme ça alors pourquoi ça changerait « Elle répondit ce qui surpris Damon qui ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait ce genre de discours .

« Parce qu'on se bat pour ça «

« Justement Damon on fait que ça «

« Et pourquoi ça te dérange maintenant «

« Parce que hier lorsque tu es parti, je n'ai vu aucun avenir pour moi ou pour nous et j'ai pas envie d'en imaginer un parce que lorsque je suis heureuse et que je me mets à prévoir quelque chose d'horrible nous arrive, c'est un mauvais présage « Bonnie continua, Damon la regarda et souffla agacé

« Je sais que notre relation n'est pas parfaite, et tu rêverais sûrem »

« Non c'est parfait, j'aime notre relation «

« On ne dirait pas, tu ne prévois plus rien, aucun avenir , comment je devrais me sentir , j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute « Damon répondît inquiet pour Bonnie et elle pouvait le voir . Elle s'en voulait de l'inquiéter pour rien ,

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai simplement arrêté de prévoir c'est tout «

« Il faut que tu prévois, on est censé avancer, tu es censé avancer « Bonnie mît sa main sur la joue à Damon et souriait .

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucie ? C'est mon problème, c'est simplement des études et j'ai toute l'année pour me décider. Tu es Damon Salvatore toi aussi tu vis le jour au jour sans te soucier du lendemain « Bonnie répondît en souriant mais Damon n'avait pas envie de sourire .

« Non Bonnie c'est toute la différence, j'ai arrêté de vivre au jour le jour avec toi « il répondît perdu . Elle le regarda attendant la suite

« A partir du moment où on s'est mit ensemble j'ai arrêté de penser comme ça et le fait que toi tu penses le contraire est vexant « il avoua

« Tu ne vois aucun avenir avec ou sans moi comment je devrais le prendre Bonnie « Damon déclara laissant un silence entre eux. Elle enleva sa main et souffla agacé par cette discussion.

« Pourquoi tu gâche tout, pour une fois qu'on peut avoir un moment calme à nous « Bonnie répondît ayant marre de cette discussion . Déjà que tout le monde l'avait soulé aujourd'hui à propos de son avenir, elle n'avait pas besoin que Damon s'y mette . Damon la regarda n'en croyant pas ces yeux

« Tu t'en charge déjà toute seul «

« Tu sais quoi ça m'énerve donc j'y vais « Bonnie répondît agacé que tout le monde essaye de la pousser. Elle se leva et s'en alla laissant Damon accroupît devant l'escalier vide.

« C'est trop facile « Il chuchota subitement, il se leva et descendît les escaliers puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît devant Bonnie. Elle sursauta surprise et souffla agacé .

« C'est trop facile Bonnie, tu ne pars pas et tu me parle » Damon disait , elle regarda Damon surprise

« Tu es sérieux là « Elle disait hallucinant devant la persistance de Damon. Elle essayait de passer mais Damon l'en empêcha ce qui l'énerva

« Laisse moi passer « Elle disait essayant de passer sans jamais y arrivé .

« Tu aimes trop t'enfuir « Il déclara, elle arrêta ces tentatives et regarda Damon agacé

« Arrête de te comporter comme mon père ou Alaric ok « Elle disait agacé par l'attitude de Damon

« Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine de 8 ans « il répondît ce qui énerva Bonnie. Elle le regarda puis s'en alla sur le côté et passa sur le stade à travers l'herbe. Damon la regarda traversé le stade hallucinant

« Bonnie soit mature et parle moi « Damon cria , Bonnie continua à marcher sans se retourné vers Damon

« J'ai 18 ans Damon , je ne suis pas mature faudra faire avec » Elle cria sans se retourner vers lui

« Toi qui n'aime pas rappeler notre différence d'age, tu es en train de le rappeler « Damon cria essayant de rattraper Bonnie.

« Arrête-toi « Il cria à Bonnie qui continua de marcher

« Bonnie je te préviens si tu t'arrêtes pas je vais te forcer « Damon disait en suivant Bonnie qui traversait le stade .

« Oui c'est ça « elle disait sans se retourner . Damon s'arrêta un moment hallucinant devant l'attitude borné de Bonnie.

« Tu l'auras voulu «Il disait . Bonnie marchait agacé par Damon et le fait qu'il se comporte comme Alaric, elle avait pas envie de parler et elle détestait quand on essayait de la forcer . Elle était en train de marcher lorsque subitement elle sentît des mains l'agrippait par la taille et qu'elle tomba par terre sur le côté . Elle gémît de douleur et vît Damon en face d'elle . Elle le regarda sous le choque

« Je rêves où tu viens de me plaquer au sol » Bonnie disait sous le choque à Damon qui était à côté d'elle et gémissait à son tour de douleur à cause des blessures qui lui faisait mal depuis le début de la journée.

« Je t'avais dit que je te forcerais « Damon disait toujours en gémissant de douleur

« Tu es fou « elle cria , elle allait se relever mais Damon la prît par la jambe et la fît retombé. Elle tomba et se mît sur le dos trop fatigué .

« Tu es borné « Damon répondît en regardant Bonnie . Elle se releva et se mît sur ses genoux tout comme Damon qui se retrouva en face d'elle

« Tu vas me le payer « elle déclara puis s'approcha de Damon et le poussa le faisant tombé en arrière.

« Si j'étais pas amoureuse de toi , je t'aurais fait un anévrisme « Elle disait puis se releva . Damon se releva à toute vitesse et courra en direction de Bonnie la plaquant encore une fois au sol . Elle cria sentant son corps tombé , elle se retourna vers Damon qui était sur elle .

« Mais tu as un problème dans ta tête « elle cria à Damon qui était au dessus d'elle et lui tenait les bras

« Dieu sait que je t'aime Bonnie mais là tu m'énerve donc dit moi ce qui ne vas pas avec toi parce que j'ai beau essayait de te suivre , parfois tu m'échappes et j'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant , on a pas besoin de ça « Damon cria agacé en tenant les bras de Bonnie qui le regarda agacé . Elle essayait de se débattre mais Damon lui tenait les bras très fortement

« Tu ne vois donc aucun avenir pour nous « Damon continua , Bonnie arrêta et le regarda perdu

« Non « elle disait n'aimant pas ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer

« Tu disait que tu voulais avancer avec moi ,mais le fait de ne rien prévoir prouve le contraire « Damon disait intrigué en lâchant les poignets de Bonnie . Elle le regarda perdu .

« La seule personne avec qui je vois un avenir n'en voit pas , comment je devrais le prendre « Il continua en regardant Bonnie qui était allongé sur le dos .

« Non c'est faux , j'en vois un , j'en vois même plein avec toi « Elle répondît

« Donc qu'est ce qui ne va pas « Il demanda , elle le regarda sans rien dire un long moment ce qui agaça Damon .

« ce n'est plus marrant au bout d'un moment « Il répondît , il se leva et s'en alla laissant Bonnie allongé sur le dos .

« Damon « Bonnie se releva et vît celui-ci partir dos à elle . Elle souffla agacé que Damon ai réussi à la faire craquer . Elle courra à son tour vers lui et l'emporta avec elle au sol . Il atterrît sur le côté au sol

« Putain « il disait choqué par la force par lesquelles Bonnie l'avait plaqué . Il se mît sur le dos et vît Bonnie se mettre sur lui .

« Où tu trouves cette force « Damon disait continuant de gémir de douleur à cause du plaquage de Bonnie . Il n'arrivait pas à croire à qu'elle point , il devenait de plus en plus faible . Bonnie souffla essayant de reprendre ces forces , elle regarda Damon et avala sa salive pour s'apprêter à dire quelque chose .

« J'ai vu notre fille Damon « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui choqua Damon qui la regarda perdu . Il la regarda totalement perdu , il ne dît rien attendant la suite et qu'elle en dise plus.

« Lorsqu'on était en Italie , dans l'eau en plus de voir Klaus poignardé Elena , j'ai vu notre fille , et tu aurais dû me voir j'étais si heureuse d'avoir une famille plus tard « Bonnie avoua

« De quo » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Mais ce future risque de changer comme tout les autres. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire des choix et perdre ce genre de possibilité « Damon la regarda perdu par ce qu'elle disait , c'était insensé .

« Tu ne va pas me perdre Bonnie. Le fait de faire des choix ne veux pas dire que tu risque de perdre quelque chose « il répondît perdu par l'attitude de Bonnie . Elle le regarda

« Si Damon « Elle répondît

« Si , parce qu'on fait que ça , on fait que des choix , j'en ai fait avec la magie noire , tu l'as fait avec Lester et à chaque fois , ces choix était au détriment de nous . J'en ai marre de choisir , j'ai pas envie de nous perdre « Elle continua . Damon comprît de quoi il s'agissait , il se redressa délicatement toujours avec Bonnie sur ces genoux.

« Je sais qu'on fait constamment des choix douloureux au détriment de nous mais le fait de choisir ce que tu vas faire plus tard , n'est pas un choix à faire , on ne te demande pas de choisir entre nous et ton avenir , les deux sont compatibles « Damon disait. Elle leva la tête et le regarda un long moment .

« Et si je veux partir d'ici, qu'est ce que tu feras ? » Elle demanda . Damon fronça les sourcilles

« Tu le veux ? » il demanda

« Dans l'hypothèse Damon qu'est ce que tu ferais « Bonnie demanda . Damon se mît à sourire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui le regarda perdu .

« Je te suivrais «

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda, Damon la regarda et hocha la tête

« Vraiment « Il répondît .

« Il n'y a pas de choix à faire entre nous et toi, ça va ensemble, c'est un tout tu devrais le savoir « Damon continua. Ils se regardèrent un long moment

"Je le sais " elle répondît puis se leva de Damon et essuya ses vêtements

"Je dois y allé , mon père va me tuer " Bonnie continua ce qui intrigua Damon qui se releva ensuite à son tour . Il regarda Bonnie qui était préoccupé à essuyé ces vêtements intrigué .

« Elle était comment ? » Il demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui leva la tête pour le regarder

« Qui ? »

« Notre fille « il demanda. Elle ouvra la bouche surprise qu'il demande , ils n'avaient jamais abordé leur possibilité d'être parent et tout le contexte autour . Elle se réveilla de ses pensée et se décida de répondre.

« Je ne savais pas si c'était toi le père à l'époque je ne les pas vu, j'ai seulement entendu sa voix « Elle répondît se rappelant de cette fois là .

« Et comment tu as su que c'était moi ? » Damon demanda, elle le regarda intrigué

"C'est bizarre d'avoir cette discussion " Elle disait mais Damon la regarda sans rien dire attendant une réponse. Bonnie soupira gêné d'avoir cette discussion .

« Elle s'appelait Hélène « Elle répondît ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Comme ma mère hein « Il disait en regardant le vît que cela l'avait perturbé, .

« N'aie pas peur le future n'es jamais écrit à l'avance «

« Pourquoi j'aurais peur « il demanda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Parce que tu n'aimes pas les enfants «

« ça dépend de qui est la mère « Il répondît et les deux commencèrent à rire .

« Et si c'est moi « Bonnie demanda, elle vît Damon sourire ce qui la fît sourire car il n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour qu'elle comprenne la réponse . Damon souriait et s'approcha d'elle

"A ton avis " Il répondît et allait embrasser Bonnie qui souriait contente lorsque les deux furent interrompît .

« Damon , Bonnie « Ils entendirent subitement Stefan . Bonnie leva la tête et regarda Stefan , quant à Damon celui-ci souffla agacé .

« Désolé , je dérange « Stefan disait . Damon se tourna vers Stefan avec un sourire agacé .

« Un peu « il répondît , Bonnie regarda Stefan sans rien dire un peu gêné

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Damon demanda

« Vous savez où est Elena ? » Stefan demanda ,

« On a l'air de savoir « Damon répondît ,

« Ok j'ai compris je vais me débrouiller pour la chercher toute seule « Stefan disait

« Non c'est bon, je vais la chercher , on se sépare « Bonnie répondît et s'en alla laissant les deux frères ensemble

« Je suis désolé ok « Stefan disait en baissant les bras voyant la tête de Damon mais Damon ne dît rien agacé et les deux frères se séparèrent pour chercher Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena ouvra subitement les yeux et commença à s'agiter lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était attachée sous l'eau. Elle se débattît un long moment mais quelque chose la retenait de remonter. Elle essayait de crier et de se débattre, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri ici, ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle cria à l'aide et lorsqu'elle leva la tête au fond de l'eau, elle vît la silhouette de Katherine qui était assise sur le plongeoir en train de la regarder. Elle cria son nom ,mais aucun son ne sortait. Katherine la regarda attendant le bon moment. Elena continua à gigoter et commença à suffoquer, elle perdit son souffle et ferma subitement les yeux.<p>

« 1.2. » Katherine commença à compter lorsqu'elle vît subitement Damon entrait dans la piscine en courant . Il plongeait sous l'eau. Il plongea au fond et vît la cheville d'Elena attaché à une chaîne et une pierre. Il s'approcha et cassa la chaine, il prît Elena avec lui et la fît remonter à la surface puis la posa au sol. Katherine le regardait sans rien dire tout en souriant. Damon commença à faire un massage cardiaque à Elena

« Putain Elena réveille toi « Damon cria, il continua à lui faire un message cardiaque, puis lui fît du bouche à bouche, mais Elena ne se réveilla pas.

« Aller Elena « Il disait en lui faisant du bouche à bouche. Elena entendait Damon criait, mais elle était dans le même château que la dernière fois . Elle vît l'espace changeait comme dans l'ancien et souriait en voyant les gens dansaient. _**E_l_le monta les escaliers et vît une porte entre ouverte . Elle regarda la porte et vît Klaus sur le bord du lit et Charlotte devant lui . Bizarrement , elle avait l'air de le consoler ce qui surpris Elena .**_

_**« Ne fais pas attention à ton père « Charlotte disait à Klaus qui tenait un verre à la main**_

_**« Je le hais , je les hais tous « Klaus disait tout bas , il bu son verre et le jeta au loin ce qui fît sursauter Charlotte**_

_**« Je suis désolé Charlotte « Klaus disait subitement en lui prenant le visage**_

_**« C'est rien , c'est rien « elle disait en touchant le visage de Klaus . Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui**_

_**« Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir « Elle disait en mettant ces bras autour de Klaus**_

_**« Je ne suis pas son fils , je ne le serais , je suis seulement un bâtard« Klaus répondît ce qui intrigua Charlotte qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait .**_

_**« De quoi tu parles ? « Elle demanda intrigué**_

_**« Ma mère je suis le résultat , le résultat d'un mensonge « Klaus disait bourré . Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait, c'était très bizarre qu'il parle mais l'alcool le guidait à parler .**_

_**« Elle prétends m'aimer alors pourquoi elle lui a donné le moyen de tous nous tuer hein »**_

_**« Klaus ca va ? » Charlotte demanda**_

_**« Oui ca va j'ai l'autre moitié , ne t'inquiète pas , je nous protégerais de ces Loup Garou , de moi « Klaus disait subitement en rigolant . Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit . Elena les regarda sans rien dire lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un lui tapotait le bras . Elle vît une femme lui sourire méchamment**_

_**« Qui êtes vous « La femme disait et Elena se réveilla.**_ Elle vît Damon la regardait, il avait l'air d'avoir eu une frayeur de la perdre parce qu'il était effectivement effrayé. Elle cracha de l'eau et Damon l'aida en tapotant son dos. Il regarda ensuite Elena

« Ne me refais plus une peur pareille « Damon disait ce qui fît sourire Elena. Damon se sentît subitement projeter à l'opposé de la piscine . Katherine prît ensuite Elena par les cheveux.

« dit moi qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » Katherine demanda dans l'oreille à Elena. Damon se releva et regarda Katherine agacé

« Teu teu fais attention « Katherine disait au loin à Damon qui la regarda énervé

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Katherine « Damon cria, Elena avait mal aux cheveux et gémissait

« C'est fatiguant que tu sois toujours là pour elle , où est Stefan en passant je voulais le voir « Katherine disait agacé. Elle regarda les alentours en souriant.

« Tu me fais mal « Elena disait ce qui agaça Katherine qui roula des yeux

« Bien sûre que je te fais mal « Katherine répondît , elle regarda Elena

« Dit moi ce que tu as vu «

« De quoi tu parles « Elena disait , Katherine commença à rire

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne , je sais qu'une gueule d'ange comme la tienne cache une garce comme la mienne « Katherine répondît

« Je jure , j'ai rien vu « Elena disait ne voulant rien dire à Katherine après tous ce que Katherine lui avait fait . Katherine projeta Elena au loin agacé par elle . Elena allait percuté un mur, mais Damon se mît derrière elle et amortit sa chute .Les deux tombèrent par terre . Katherine allait s'avancer ,mais elle se retrouva à son tour projeter. Elle se releva et vît Caroline qui la regarda agacé.

« On va bien s'amuser « Caroline disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Katherine

« Tu sembles ne pas trop m'aimer « Katherine disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Caroline

« Ho tu penses « Caroline disait , après tout Katherine était celle qui avait rendu Elena humaine et elle vampire donc , elle dirait plutôt qu'elle la détestait .

« Caroline occupe toi de Elena « Damon cria et courra vers Katherine et la plaque contre le mur

« A quoi tu joues ? qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Damon cria en serrant le cou de Katherine avec son bras

« La même chose que vous « elle disait

« Mais de manière plus efficaces « Katherine disait et sortît un pieu de sa poche et le planta dans le corps à Damon. Bonnie entra dans le gymnase pour chercher Elena et souriait lorsqu'elle vît Sean , Matt et Tyler en train de faire un match de basket.

« Vous savez qu'il y a une fête dans les couloirs « Elle disait en s'avançant , les trois s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent

« On avait envie de se retrouver entre pote « Tyler répondît

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Matt demanda à Bonnie

« Vous auriez pas vu Elena , on la cherche partout , je dois bientôt rentrer en plus « Les trois secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite

« Non désolé « Sean disait , Bonnie rigola

« Je cherchez encore un peu alors « elle disait et se retourna mais s'arrêta nette ce qui intrigua les garçons.

« Bonnie ça va ? » Sean demanda en rigolant voyant que Bonnie était resté figé

« Tyler « Bonnie disait seulement ce qui l'intrigua et intrigua tout le monde

« Quoi ? » Bonnie se retourna vers lui en panique

« Tyler « Les trois garçon virent du sang coulé et traversé le T-shirt de Bonnie , elle tomba par terre et ils coururent tous vers elle .

« Bonnie « Tyler cria , et la prît

« Oh mon dieu « Sean disait sous le choque mais il ne perdît pas une seconde et enleva son T-shirt pour mettre sur la blessure à Bonnie . Il le posa et vît tout le sang sur ses mains , comment son sang pouvait couler aussi vite , se demandait-il .

« Appelez une ambulance merde « Sean cria sous le choque

« Non , Sean écoute , n'appelle personne , je vais chercher Damon et Stefan ils pourront l'aider ok «

« En quoi ils pourraient l'aider, elle a besoin d'un médecin « Sean cria en regardant Matt et Tyler qui se regardèrent à leur tour sous le choque.

« On sait ça mais fait nous confiance s'il te plaît « Matt disait, Sean les regarda un long moment et vît qu'ils avaient l'air sûre d'eux

« Elle survivra pas le temps que tu l'amène là bas « Matt disait écœuré par tout le sang qui commençait à se former autour de Bonnie.

« Si dans 5 minute , vous revenez pas , je les appelle « Sean disait sous le choque en pressant la blessure de Bonnie . Tyler et Matt ne perdirent pas une seconde et coururent à toute vitesse chercher Damon et Stefan. Damon était tombé suite au coup de Katherine, il ferma les yeux sans rien dire . Stefan arriva dans la piscine à ce moment et courra vers Damon tandis que Katherine était resté contre le mur à regarder Damon étrangement, il était tombé si vite , c'était étrange .

« Hé Damon « Stefan disait , il lui enleva le pieu mais à la place de le voir guérir ,il ne vît seulement du sang coulé , coulé et formait une flaque à côté de lui . Katherine regarda Damon surprise et perdu. Elena et Caroline se mirent autour de Damon à leur tour. Elena regarda le sang écœuré et perdu.

« Pourquoi il saigne ? Il est censé guérir non « Elena disait sous le choque mais Stefan enleva son T-shirt et le mît sur la blessure de Damon.

« Putain qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Stefan disait en compressant la blessure de Damon. Il pencha son oreille pour sentir le souffle de Damon mais il le sentait à peine.. Katherine les regarda à son tour sous le choque que Damon ne se réveille pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Elena demanda à Katherine sous le choque . Katherine la regarda sans rien dire

« J'ai rien fait , il a prît pire que ça « Katherine répondît un peu perdu .

« on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital « Stefan disait , il allait porter Damon

« Non laissez moi faire ok « Katherine disait perdu

« Tu en as déjà fait assez « Elena répondît en colère, elle regarda Damon et toucha son visage

« Hé Damon réveille toi « elle chuchota en approchant son visage du sien mais elle n'entendît plus rien

« oh mon dieu, il ne respire plus , il ne respire plus « Elena continua sous le choque . Katherine prît son téléphone et appela la première personne à qui elle pensait maintenant , dans un moment pareil.

« On est même pas entré dans le restaurant « Aria disait à Lester en entrant dans la maison. Elle regarda Lester et Elijah agacé car ils s'étaient à peine parler de la journée

« Allez les gars, c'est bon » Aria disait en regardant Lester qui était en train de monter les escaliers et Elijah derrière qui fermait la porte.

« Tu voulais voir Luciana et on t'en donne l'occasion et tu ne la saisi pas » Aria disait à Lester. Elijah ne dît rien , il entendît son téléphone et décrocha .

« Allo « Elijah disait au téléphone,

« C'est Katherine, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai fait quelque « Katherine avait du mal à parler, elle voyait le visage de Damon et bizarrement cela l'effrayait qu'il meurt . Lester et Aria entendirent Katherine au téléphone et se retournèrent vers Elijah intrigué.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elijah disait au téléphone intrigué.

« J'ai poignardé Damon et il ne guéri pas, je crois qu'il est mort, mais ce n'est pas possible hein « Katherine disait sous le choque.

« Où tu es ? » Elijah demanda

« Dans la piscine du lycée « Elle répondît.

« Damon réveille toi » Elena disait en versant une larme mais Stefan était assis trop bouleversé, il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose

« Il est mort ? « Caroline demanda sous le choque à son tour, Stefan commença à s'énerver et prît Katherine par la gorge pour la plaquer contre le mur.

« Tu la tué « il cria , il allait lui planter un pieu mais Elijah arriva à ce moment et poussa Stefan de Katherine . Stefan les regarda et vît Lester se diriger vers Damon. Lester s'accroupît près de Damon et vît tous le sang autour de lui . Il regarda ensuite Caroline , Elena et Stefan intrigué .

« Où est Bonnie ? » Il demanda ,mais personne ne répondît trop préoccupé pour Damon

« Où est Bonnie ? « Lester cria subitement faisant sursauter tout le monde

« On ne sait pas , il faut faire quelque chose « Elena disait en s'approchant de Damon sous le choque . Elle toucha son visage et versa des larmes .

« C'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible hein, » Stefan répéta en regardant Damon qui était allongée. Lester regarda Elijah et Katherine , il vît que Katherine avait l'air à son tour sous le choque

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute « Lester disait à Katherine puis regarda tout le monde

« Si vous voulez le sauver vous devez trouver Bonnie parce qu' elle doit être en train de mourir à son tour « Lester répondît ce qui surpris tout le monde

« Qu » Elena n'eut pas le temps de parler

« Trouvé là « Lester cria, ils ne perdirent tous pas une seconde. Stefan courra pour trouver Bonnie et Lester aussi

« Je m'occupe de lui « Elijah répondît, il s'accroupît vers Damon

« Il semble mort « Elijah disait à Katherine qui regardait Damon sous le choque

« C'est Damon Salvatore c'est pas possible qu'il meurt non « Katherine disait, Elijah leva subitement la tête et vît que Katherine était vraiment chamboulé. Katherine regarda Elijah

« Je voulais seulement que Elena me dise ce qu'elle avait vu rien d'autre mais il a dû jouer son protecteur, depuis quand il se montra sauveur « Katherine disait en regardant Damon. Elijah ne dît rien de plus sachant que Katherine ne voulait sûrement rien entendre. Lester était avec Elena dans le couloir du lycée , il regardait les jeunes boire et danser un peu écœuré par les aises de ces jeunes. Il passa évitant de les toucher et Elena chercha partout à son tour lorsque Matt arriva devant Elena

« Elena , Bonnie elle est allongé , du sang , il y a du sang partout « Matt disait en état de choque . Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre

« Où est-elle ? » Lester demanda,

« Dans le gymnase « Matt disait en les guidant, ils le suivirent tous . Ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase et virent Sean qui essayait de parler à Bonnie. Lester arriva et se mît près de Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Sean demanda perdu par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à Bonnie. Lester vît l'état de choque de Sean. Il s'approcha de Sean et lui donna un coup dans le cou, celui-ci tomba par terre .

"Occupez vous de lui " Lester disait . Elena regarda Matt et Matt porta Sean pour l'emmener loin d'ici . Elle se mît à genou près de Bonnie

« Ho mon dieu « Elena disait en voyant tout le sang autour de Bonnie. Lester releva le haut du corps de Bonnie et se mît derrière elle. Il mordît son poignet et le mît sur la bouche à Bonnie mais celle-ci ne mordît pas. Elena regarda Lester remordre son poignet , il avait l'air de tenir à ce que Bonnie vivent . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aidait mais elle s'en foutait . Il remordît une troisième fois son poignet et força Bonnie à le boire .

« Allez accepte « il disait lorsqu'il sentît enfin Bonnie suçait le sang de son poignet . Elle resta des minutes à boire le poignet de Lester et plus elle buvait le sang , plus la blessure de Damon se referma. Katherine et Elijah regardèrent la blessure de Damon guérir ce qui les soulagea. Elijah regarda Katherine mais celle-ci s'en alla sans rien dire de plus . Il suivît Katherine et vît celle-ci s'en allé en direction du ponton. Il la regarda au loin sans rien dire .

« Allez voir Damon , je l'emmène à l'hôpital « Lester disait en portant Bonnie . Elena hocha la tête , Lester passa à côté d'elle et celle-ci lui prît le bras , il se retourna vers elle

« Merci « Elena disait larme au yeux . Lester la regarda

« J'ai rien fait « Lester disait avant de disparaître avec sa vitesse rapide . Elena courra à toute vitesse et alla dans la piscine.. Elle vît Stefan , Caroline , Tyler autour de Damon.

« Damon ca va ? » Stefan demanda en regardant , Damon se releva agacé

« Putain qu'est ce qui vient de se passer « Damon disait , il vît le visage inquiet de tout le monde

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda, il se leva et regarda tout le monde puis toucha son corps . Elena arriva et sauta dans ses bras ce qui le surpris et surpris aussi tout le monde.

« Me refais plus une peur pareil »elle disait encore sous le choque . Damon regarda tout le monde intrigué . Elena sur rendît compte qu'il y avait plus important que Damon maintenant

« Bonnie est à l'hôpital , Lester l'a emmené » Elena disait subitement . Damon se leva de suite et s'en alla avec sa vitesse rapide .

* * *

><p>Elijah quant à lui rejoignît Katherine qui était sur le pont .<p>

**The Calling : Our Lives **

_**Y a-t-il de l'amour cette nuit?**_  
><em><strong> Quand tout le monde rêve<strong>_  
><em><strong> D'une vie meilleure<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde<strong>_  
><em><strong> Divisé par la peur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous devons croire que<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous somme ici<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici<strong>_

« Arrête Katherine, me dit pas que tu as un cœur « Elijah disait en marchant vers Katherine qui était de dos . Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourît

« Non j'en ai pas « elle répondît ,

« Alors pourquoi tu es aussi chamboulé « Elijah demanda ,

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre « Elle répondît mais Elijah la regarda attendant la suite.

« Éclaire-moi alors «

« Je joue , j'adore ça tu sais jouer avec Damon et Stefan , j'adore leur mette à la fois des bâton dans les roues et tout de suite après les aider pour faire de leur vie un enfer ,, je suis une garce avec eux et si Damon meurt j'aurais plus de partenaire de jeu « Katherine disait en reprenant son sourire .

« Pourquoi tu n'admets tout simplement pas que tu tiens au frère Salvatore « Elijah répondît les mains dans les poches.

« Parce que non je ne tiens pas à eux « Elle répondît , Elijah s'approcha et se mît en face d'elle .

« ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'être humaine parfois « il déclara puis se tourna et allait s'en aller . Katherine le regarda partir de dos

« Je tiens à eux « elle avoua à Elijah , il resta de dos et ne se retourna pas

« Je tiens à eux parce que ce sont les seules personne qui m'ont fait me sentir importante une fois dans leur vie « Elle continua , Elijah ne dît rien

_**Car il y a des jours qui méritent d'être vécus**_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les années que nous avons donné<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et ce sont les moments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les occasions<strong>_  
><em><strong> Faisons ressortir le meilleur de nos vies<strong>_

« Je l'ai dit , je ne veux pas voir Damon ou Stefan mourir , parce que ils m'importent tous les deux , je les aimais et je peux pas oublier ce sentiment même si je leur fais la misère , au moins ils savent que je suis toujours dans leur vie , et je me sens exister là « Elle continua , Elijah se retourna vers Katherine sans rien dire et celle-ci se mît à rire

« Moque toi de moi Elijah va y , Katherine Pierce a des émotions « Katherine disait , Elijah la regarda un long moment

« Cette Katherine m'a manqué « Il répondît seulement.

« Je ne veux plus être elle « Katherine répliqua

« Dommage, elle était magnifique « il répondît laissant un silence entre eux . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire de plus .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vois la vérité tout autour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Notre conviction peut être briser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et nos mains peut être attacher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ouvrons nos coeur et remplissons le vide<strong>_  
><em><strong> Rien ne pourra nous arrêter<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est ce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est ce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine?<strong>_

Damon marcha dans le couloir de l'hôpital et chercha la chambre à Bonnie . Il vît à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre Lester assît sur une chaise et Bonnie allongé sur le lit d'hôpital . Il entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre et se dirigea de suite vers Bonnie .

« Elle va bien , mon sang est en train de la guérir « Lester disait , Damon se retourna vers lui intrigué

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda , Lester le regarda

« Que penses tu qu'il se soit passé ? Katherine t'a poignardé , Bonnie s'est aussi prit le coup et peut-être que toi ça ne te tue pas mais elle si , et à cause de votre lien tu mourrais à travers elle « Lester disait , Damon le regarda sans rien dire .

« ça a marché parce que je suis un originelle Damon mais la prochaine fois , elle mourra et toi avec «

« Et qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Damon demanda perdu par tous ça . Lester le regarda

« Tu dois te nourrir d'elle , au moins tu guériras parce que là le coup de Katherine ta mis ko car tu ne m'a pas écouté , je t'ai dit votre lien est dangereux et vous devez accepté les conséquence de ce lien « Lester répondît toujours assis . Damon regarda Bonnie. Lester avait raison , il avait été tellement faible de toute la journée , qu'il n'avait pas réussi à supporter un simple coup de Katherine , mais ce simple coup pouvait être fatale pour lui et surtout pour Bonnie. Lester regarda Damon scrutait Bonnie

« J'ai dit à l'infirmière de lui prendre du sang « Lester continua ,il avait hypnotisé l'infirmière pour qu'elle remplisse des poches de le regarda en colère

« Quoi ? » il disait en montant le ton . Lester le regarda sans rien dire

_**Car il y a jour qui mritent d'être vécus**_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les années que nous avons donné<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et ce sont les moments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les occasions<strong>_  
><em><strong> Faisons ressortir le meilleur de nos vies<strong>_

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire subir ça , donc en attendant cela devrait t'aider « Lester disait , tous ce qu'il voulait s'était l'aider ce qui intrigua Damon .

« mais tu devrais lui en parler « Il continua , Damon le regarda perdu

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda mais Lester le regarda intrigué

« Pourquoi tu nous as sauvé ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? » Damon demanda, Lester se leva et se mît face à Damon

« Je ne sais pas , peut être parce qu' à une époque j'étais toi « Lester répondît seulement . Il regarda ensuite Bonnie sans rien dire et marcha pour franchir la porte.

« Lester « Damon l'appela, Lester se retourna dès qu'il entendît son nom.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » Luciana « Damon demanda,

« Disons que je l'ai perdu « Il répondît. Damon le regarda et hocha la tête . Lester ne dît rien de plus et s'en alla laissant Damon dans la chambre seul avec Bonnie. Damon se tourna vers Bonnie et la regarda , il s'assît au bord du lit et la regarda . Il souffla se disant que Lester avait raison et qu'il devrait lui en parler.

_**Même si l'espoir est boulversé**_  
><em><strong> Je sais que ça ne serait pas un problème<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car ce sont les moments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les occasions<strong>_  
><em><strong> Faisons ressortir le meilleur de nos vies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On ne peut pas continuer<strong>_  
><em><strong> En pensant qu'il est mauvais<strong>_  
><em><strong> D'exprimer nos sentiments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je dois libérer ce qu'il y a en moi<strong>_

Sean se leva subitement dans une salle de classe , il se leva et vît Caroline et Matt

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" Il demanda perdu en voyant qu'il était torse nu

"Tout le monde est parti , ma mère nous a ordonné de ranger tout le lycée " Caroline disait mais Sean regarda les alentours

"Bonnie , Bonnie elle va bien "Sean demanda subitement . Caroline et Matt se regardèrent et Matt hocha la tête

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Sean demanda en voyant la tête de ces amis

"Je suis désolé Sean mais tu dois oublier " Sean regarda Caroline perdu lorsqu'il vît celle-ci s'approcher de lui .

_**Y a-t-il de l'amour ce soir?**_  
><em><strong> Quand tout le monde rêve<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peut-on le rendre juste?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peut-on le rendre juste?<strong>_

« Vous avez perdu la tête « Liz Forbes et Carole Lockwood disait à Tyler devant le lycée .

«On est désolé ok « Tyler disait , il était seule face au deux parents pendant que Caroline et Matt s'occupaient de Sean

« Vous me rangez ce bordel ok , on vous attends ici et vous rangez tout jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus aucun dégât «

« On peut pas faire demain, on a « Tyler n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Non , ce soir , demain il y a cours et on a pas l'intention de fermer le lycée , vous y resté toute la nuit si il le faut « Carole cria , Tyler prît des sacs poubelles agacé

« Hé au boulot « Liz Forbes cria ,Tyler regarda Carole et Liz Forbes agacé

" J'ai compris " Il disait et entra dans le lycée agacé

_**On ne peut pas continuer**_  
><em><strong> En pensant qu'il est mauvais<strong>_  
><em><strong> D'exprimer nos sentiments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je dois libérer ce qu'il y a en moi<strong>_

_** Même si l'espoir est boulversé**_  
><em><strong> Je sais que ça ne serait pas un problème<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car ce sont les moments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les occasions<strong>_  
><em><strong> Faisons ressortir le meilleur de nos vies<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan regarda Elena sortir , elle sortait de la douche et était en train d'essuyer ces cheveux .<p>

« Katherine est pire que Lester je crois « Elena disait en essuyant ces cheveux qui était mouillé . Elle se regardait dans le miroir pendant que Stefan était assis au bord de son lit .

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter Elena « Stefan demanda subitement ce qui surpris Elena. Elle se tourna intrigué

« De quoi ? » Elle demanda perdu.

« De toi et Damon « Il répondît. Elena commença à sourire

« Quoi ? Moi et Damon « Elle demanda en souriant

« Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois « Elena le regarda perdu

« Revivre quoi Stefan «

« As-tu des sentiments pour Damon ? » Stefan demanda directement ne voulant pas passé par 4 chemins

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Elena disait sous le choque.

« Tu étais si effrayé pour lui « Elena s'assît à côté de Stefan

« J'ai cru qu'il était mort Stefan et c'est mon ami tu sais ça «

« Je sais , mais je veux être sûre c'est tout « Il déclara en tournant son visage vers Elena . Elle sourît et prît le visage de Stefan

« Je t'aime Stefan , je t'aime « Elle répéta en souriant

« Je sais « Stefan se leva et se retourna vers elle

« Et Damon , tu l'aimes «

« Non , comment tu peux me poser cette question alors que j'envisage de me marier avec toi « Elena disait en se levant

« Parce que j'ai vu tes yeux Elena , tes yeux ne trahisse pas « Stefan répondît ,

« Je veux la vérité et c'est bon , je t'aime , je peux tout entendre « Stefan disait en caressant la joue à Elena . Elena le regarda

« Damon est amoureux de Bonnie « Elena disait

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question « Stefan répondît mais Elena ne disait rien. Elle ne disait rien car elle ne savait pas quoi dire à part qu'elle aimait Stefan . Stefan la regarda attendant quelque chose mais Elena ne répondît rien . Il enleva sa main de sa joue

« Je devrais rentrer « il disait seulement et la contourna pour s'en aller . Elena se retourna vers lui

« Stefan « elle l'appela , il ne se retourna pas et resta de dos

« Je t'aime « elle continua, Stefan ne dît rien et s'en alla laissant Elena. Elle se mît au bord de son lit et mît sa tête dans ses mains

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi « Elena disait puis souffla.

* * *

><p>Lester , Elijah et Katherine arrivèrent près de la maison et virent une moto passait à côté d'eux.<p>

« Qui c'est ? « Katherine demanda au deux qui regardèrent la moto sans rien dire . Ils virent la moto s'arrêtait et un type descendre avec son casque . Il enleva son casque et se retourna vers Elijah , Katherine et Lester . Il virent un jeune homme brun au cheveux court et des yeux noir , très noir qui leur souriait .

« Aiden « Elijah disait surpris en voyant son petit frère .

« Vous avez vu ça trop la classe non « Le jeune homme disait en touchant sa moto.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? comment tu nous a trouvé ? »Elijah demanda . Aiden le regarda et ouvra les yeux en grand comme si c'était évident

« Je suis venu voir ma famille , vous m'avez manqué « Il déclara en levant les bras mais il ne regardait que Elijah et Aria . Lester savait très bien que Aiden ne voulait pas lui parler même après tous ce temps.

« Où est Elric et Dante ? » Il demanda

« A la recherche du corps de Klaus , comme j'en avait marre , je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite à l'autre partie de la famille enfin je veux dire Elijah et Aria « Il continua en regardant Lester qui ne disait rien.

« Elle sait qu'on est là hein « Elijah demanda ce qui fît rire

« Bien sûre qu'elle sait , elle sait toujours tout bon vous m'héberger ou pas « Aiden demanda , il posa ensuite son regards vers Katherine

« Charlotte « Il disait mais Katherine le regarda perdu

« Non , je suis Katherine «

« Tu es dopplehanger « Il demanda ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Non je suis un vampire pourquoi ? « Katherine demanda. Aiden soupira soulagé en n'apprenant que Katherine n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait .

« Parce que si tu l'es , je devrais aller voir Dante et lui dire , j'aimerais pas pour toi tu es plutôt pas mal «

« Pourquoi tu devrais aller lui dire ? » Lester demanda subitement mais Aiden l'ignora et regarda Elijah

« Je ne te parle pas , je parle seulement à Elijah et Aria « Il répondît ce qui agaça Lester mais fît rire Elijah . Lester regarda Elijah pour lui dire de demander . Elijah roula des yeux

« Pourquoi tu devrais lui dire ? » Elijah demanda , Aiden les regarda

« Parce que si le doppelhanger est là alors la gardienne de la dague est avec elle ,mais je penses que vous voyez où je veux en venir donc vous m'héberger ou pas « Aiden demanda en se tournant vers la maison. Il vît quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et vît Aria .

« Aiden « Elle disait surprise et regarda Lester et Elijah qui avait l'air inquiet à l'idée que Aiden soit là .

« Aria , dieu sait que je devrais être en colère contre toi pour avoir quitté la maison mais je pardonne contrairement à l'autre « Aiden disait ,

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda intrigué , Aiden roula des yeux et regarda tout le monde

« Quel accueil chaleureux « Il répondît perdu

« Ben je suis surprise c'est tout « Aria répliqua , Aiden se mît à sourire

« Dante sait que vous cachez quelque chose et je pense aussi donc j'essaye de savoir ce que vous cacher dans cette ville ennuyante qui s'appelle Mystic Fall »

« Tu nous espionnes alors ? » Lester demanda , Aiden se retourna vers lui

« En quelque sorte mais relaxe , je vais m'amuser avant de creuser « Il répondît puis prît Aria par les épaules

« Alors montre moi cette maison « Il disait en marchant avec Aria dans la maison . Elijah regarda en face de lui

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Elijah demanda ,

« Je m'occupe de lui « Lester répondît seulement ce qui intrigua Elijah

"C'est à dire ?" Il demanda , Lester regarda Elijah sans rien dire et s'en alla pour entrer dans la maison mais Elijah l'appella toujours avec Katherine à côté de lui .

"Pourquoi ? " Il disait subitement , Lester s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers Elijah et Katherine

"Pourquoi ? tu n'es pas parti la voir " Il continua . Lester regarda le sol sans rien dire

"Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû lui dire " Lester disait toujours dos à Elijah

"Que tu l'aimes toujours " Elijah répondît ce qui fît rire Lester

" J'ai fait tellement de chose après qu'elle soit parti , je ne penses pas qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi tu l'as dit toi même " Il répondît , il allait partir mais Elijah  
>l'interpella<p>

"Elle n'a jamais refais sa vie, je t'ai menti " Elijah avoua ,

" Peu importe , ça n'a plus d'importance , plus rien en a " Lester répondît

"On la fait pour toi " Elijah continua voyant que Lester ne réagissait pas.

" Non , tu l'as fait pour toi ou pour elle mais sûrement pas pour moi parce que si c'était le cas , tu ne l'aurais jamais fait . Je t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil " Lester disait puis s'en alla laissant Elijah et Katherine derrière . Katherine allait dire quelque chose à Elijah mais celui-ci s'en alla la laissant seul dehors .

* * *

><p>Damon était en train d'attendre sur la chaise . Il regardait agacé l'infirmière que Lester avait hypnotisé ,posé une autre poche pour que Bonnie la remplisse de son sang . Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière<p>

"C'est bon ok arrêtez " Il disait en enlevant la seringue du bras à Bonnie .

"Mais je suis obl" Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

"Arrêtez et rentrez chez vous " Damon l'hypnotisa . Elle s'en alla le laissant dans la chambre . Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chaise et s'assît agacé . Bonnie ouvra les yeux et gémît à cause de sa gorge qui était toute sèche. Damon se leva de suite et aida Bonnie qui voulait se relever . Elle se releva tout en touchant son cou, elle n'arrivait plus à dire quelque chose . Damon lui passa un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire .Il posa ensuite le verre d'eau et regarda Bonnie toussait .

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Elle demanda avec difficulté en regardant Damon .

« On ta emmené à l'hôpital , tu étais blessé » Il répondît vaguement ne sachant pas par où commençait. Elle le regarda et toucha sa gorge qui lui faisait extrêmement mal

« Ha oui je cherchais Elena et j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me poignarder » Bonnie regarda tout autour intrigué et vît l'inquiétude de Damon ce qui lui fît peur

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda en regardant Damon, elle était perdue et il pouvait le voir. Elle regarda un long moment Damon et vît qu'il avait l'air pas bien.

« Quoi ? Tu me fais peur qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien « elle demanda perdu, il hocha la tête

« Oui je vais bien mais je dois dire quelque chose, j'aurais dû te le dire avant mais j'avais peur de ta réaction « Il déclara seulement laissant Bonnie perdu.


	6. Amour & Amitié

**_hé SALUT ! un gros et énorme SALUT , ça va faire 2 mois et même plus que j'ai pas poster mais c'est bon normalement à partir de maintenant vous retrouverez un rythme régulier :) je ne pars pas en vacances et j'ai tout le temps d'écrire lol._**

**_En tous cas merci beaucoup de votre patience et de tous vos commentaires , comme d'habitude ça me donne le sourire. Un énorme merci à tous .  
><em>**

**_J'ai pas regardé la fin de vampire diaries , à vrai dire , j'ai arrêté depuis un moment ,mais je me suis quand même inspiré de quelque épisode pour mon histoire comme vous avez pu le remarquer . J'ai beaucoup d'idée et honnêtement je voulais tout mettre dans ce chapitre mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses donc ce chapitre est un peu ennuyant pour ma part . Je ne l'aime pas trop. Je suis pas très fière , c'est pas forcément ce que vous voulez entendre après 2 mois d'absence mais c'est le cas . Je voulais vraiment quelque chose de bien après ce long hiatus mais tans pis je me rattraperais dans les prochains chapitre désolé . A vrai dire dès le début de mon histoire , j'ai voulu impliquer tout le monde et pas seulement Damon et Bonnie donc c'est assez compliqué à gérer. Hé oui c'est aussi une histoire sur d'amitié :) Après tout ce temps je vous conseille de relire vite fait l'ancien , je sais c'est chiant à lire mais bon , c'est pour ne pas vous perdre .  
><em>**

**_Une dernière chose :) Merci, Merci , merci , merci , je pourrais le dire à l'infini , je remercie vraiment tout le monde qui arrive à supporter cette fiction un peu longue . Merci de ne pas m'avoir lâché , même quand j'écris pas , vous m'écrivez et je trouves ça super sympa . La rumeur sur les Bamon fan doit être vrai , on est cool lol .  
><em>**

**_Pour ta demande Jayanthi, que je te renseigne sur la suite , je peux pas parce que j'écris le jour au jour , mes idées changent constamment , c'est tellement instable , je suis plutôt une fille brouillon qui arrive pas à trier ces idées donc désolé.  
><em>**

_**J'espère que vous allez apprécier même si je trouve qu'il est pas à la hauteur après 2 mois d'absence .Encore et toujours pareil , désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe , j'ai pas eu vraiment le courage de me relire .  
><strong>_

**Music : The Civil War : Poison and Wine (Stefan & Elena )**

** : Florence and the machine : Never let me go (Damon & Bonnie )**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mystic Fall était silencieux en cette nuit. Le temps était doux et chaleureux, le ciel était d'un bleu nuit qui était recouvert par la chaleur des étoiles et de la lune. Tous les habitants de cette ville pouvaient admirer les étoiles qui veillaient autour d'eux. Mystic Fall vivait à ce moment un silence qu'elle avait souvent oublié avec le temps ,mais pourtant lorsqu'on zoomait sur cette ville et ces habitants, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme et silencieuse qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Le silence avait été rompu de différentes manières. Tyler , Caroline , Matt et Sean avaient rompu ce silence en organisant une fête interdite au lycée de Mystic Fall et maintenant il payait les conséquences de leur actes en essayant de ranger tout le foutoir avant le levé du soleil. Stefan Salvatore avait rompu ce silence en décidant de jouer carte sur table avec Elena Gilbert au prix de souffrir. Quand à Damon Salvatore celui-ci avait rompu ce silence en révélant à sa petite ami qu'elle lui était lié par un lien dont il ne comprenait rien. Aiden Ileriane quant à lui avait brisé le silence de Mystic Fall en faisant son apparition dans la ville.<p>

_« Aiden « Elijah disait surpris en voyant son petit frère ._

_« Vous avez vu ça trop la classe non « Le jeune homme disait en touchant sa moto._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? comment tu nous a trouvé ? »Elijah demanda . Aiden le regarda et ouvra les yeux en grand comme si c'était évident_

_« Je suis venu voir ma famille , vous m'avez manqué « Il déclara en levant les bras mais il ne regardait que Elijah et Aria . Lester savait très bien que Aiden ne voulait pas lui parler même après tous ce temps._

_« Où est Elric et Dante ? » Il demanda_

_« A la recherche du corps de Klaus , comme j'en avait marre , je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite à l'autre partie de la famille enfin je veux dire Elijah et Aria « Il continua en regardant Lester qui ne disait rien._

_« Elle sait qu'on est là hein « Elijah demanda ce qui fît rire_

_« Bien sûre qu'elle sait , elle sait toujours tout bon vous m'héberger ou pas « Aiden demanda , il posa ensuite son regards vers Katherine_

_« Charlotte « Il disait mais Katherine le regarda perdu_

_« Non , je suis Katherine «_

_« Tu es dopplehanger « Il demanda ce qui intrigua tout le monde_

_« Non je suis un vampire pourquoi ? « Katherine demanda. Aiden soupira soulagé en n'apprenant que Katherine n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait ._

_« Parce que si tu l'es , je devrais aller voir Dante et lui dire , j'aimerais pas pour toi tu es plutôt pas mal «_

_« Pourquoi tu devrais aller lui dire ? » Lester demanda subitement mais Aiden l'ignora et regarda Elijah_

_« Je ne te parle pas , je parle seulement à Elijah et Aria « Il répondît ce qui agaça Lester mais fît rire Elijah . Lester regarda Elijah pour lui dire de demander . Elijah roula des yeux_

_« Pourquoi tu devrais lui dire ? » Elijah demanda , Aiden les regarda_

_« Parce que si le doppelhanger est là alors la gardienne de la dague est avec elle ,mais je penses que vous voyez où je veux en venir donc vous m'héberger ou pas « Aiden demanda en se tournant vers la maison. Il vît quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et vît Aria ._

_« Aiden « Elle disait surprise et regarda Lester et Elijah qui avait l'air inquiet à l'idée que Aiden soit là ._

_« Aria , dieu sait que je devrais être en colère contre toi pour avoir quitté la maison mais je pardonne contrairement à l'autre « Aiden disait ,_

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda intrigué , Aiden roula des yeux et regarda tout le monde_

_« Quel accueil chaleureux « Il répondît perdu_

_« Ben je suis surprise c'est tout « Aria répliqua , Aiden se mît à sourire_

_« Dante sait que vous cachez quelque chose et je pense aussi donc j'essaye de savoir ce que vous cacher dans cette ville ennuyante qui s'appelle Mystic Fall »_

_« Tu nous espionnes alors ? » Lester demanda , Aiden se retourna vers lui_

_« En quelque sorte mais relaxe , je vais m'amuser avant de creuser « Il répondît puis prît Aria par les épaules_

_« Alors montre moi cette maison « Il disait en marchant avec Aria dans la maison . Elijah regarda en face de lui_

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Elijah demanda ,_

_« Je m'occupe de lui « Lester répondît seulement ce qui intrigua Elijah_

_"C'est à dire ?" Il demanda , Lester regarda Elijah sans rien dire et s'en alla pour entrer dans la maison mais Elijah l'appela toujours avec Katherine à côté de lui ._

_"Pourquoi ? " Il disait subitement , Lester s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers Elijah et Katherine_

_"Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas parti la voir " Il continua. Lester regarda le sol sans rien dire_

_"Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû lui dire " Lester disait toujours dos à Elijah_

_"Que tu l'aimes toujours " Elijah répondît ce qui fît rire Lester_

_" J'ai fait tellement de chose après qu'elle soit parti , je ne penses pas qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi tu l'as dit toi même " Il répondît , il allait partir mais Elijah l'interpella_

_"Elle n'a jamais refais sa vie, je t'ai menti " Elijah avoua ,_

_" Peu importe , ça n'a plus d'importance , plus rien en a " Lester répondît_

_"On la fait pour toi " Elijah continua voyant que Lester ne réagissait pas._

_" Non , tu l'as fait pour toi ou pour elle mais sûrement pas pour moi parce que si c'était le cas , tu ne l'aurais jamais fait . Je t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil " Lester disait puis s'en alla laissant Elijah et Katherine derrière . Katherine allait dire quelque chose à Elijah mais celui-ci s'en alla la laissant seul dehors ._

Katherine regarda Elijah entrait dans la maison , dès qu'il entra elle entendît des bruits suspect. Elle utilisa alors sa vitesse rapide et lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'entrée . Elle vît Elijah de dos.

« Elijah « Katherine disait intrigué. Elijah ne dît rien paralysé, son corps devenait petit à petit gris , noir . Il tomba brusquement en avant. Katherine regarda le corps de Elijah sous le choque puis leva la tête. Elle vît Aiden Ileriane en face qui essuyait ses vêtements comme si de rien était. Elle regarda les alentours et vît les corps de Aria et Lester dans le même état que Elijah. Aiden leur avait planté les dagues que Klaus avait utilisées contre eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Katherine disait surprise. Aiden soupira et regarda les alentours.

« Tu es libres de partir Katherina « Aiden déclara, elle le regarda perdu

« Ça faisait pas parti du plan « Katherine disait à Aiden qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu as fais ta part du contrat et on fait notre part en respectant tes volontés. Tu es libres de partir, estime toi heureuse qu'on respecte notre part « Aiden disait. Katherine le regarda un long moment, elle regarda Elijah ensuite les autres sous le choque. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose en voyant leurs corps. Elle regarda ensuite Aiden. Il lui offrait la porte de sortie qu'elle avait toujours voulu ,mais bizarrement c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle hésitait à prendre cette porte. La première fois qu'elle avait autant hésité c'était en quittant Stefan et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle hésiterait encore une fois . Elle était devenue trop sensible ce soir et elle détestait ça. Oui , elle détestait ça , elle avait ressenti quelque chose en voyant Damon à terre sur le point de mourir et là elle ressentait encore . Pendant qu'elle les regardait , elle prît conscience qu'elle était en train de se perdre en quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas être . Elle soupira et décida d'appuyer sur le bouton se disant qu'il fallait se ressaisir. Elle avait trop ressenti pour ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle survive, dans un monde comme le nôtre , le plus important était de survivre peu importe les dommages collatéraux. Katherine Pierce avait cette philosophie " survivre à tout prix" .Elle finît par prendre une décision. Elle utilisa sa vitesse rapide et s'en alla laissant Aiden Ileriane seul dans la maison parmi les corps. Aiden sourît

« Ne jamais faire confiance à une femelle « Il disait en repensant à son passé. Il regarda ensuite Elijah, Lester et Aria qui étaient au sol.

« Sympa notre réunion de famille hein ? » Il disait en se retournant. Une silhouette apparu et lui sourît.

« J'aurais pas espéré mieux « Une jolie brune au yeux noisette répondît. Aiden lui sourît

« Content de te revoir Charlotte « Aiden déclara

« Moi aussi « elle répondît.

Oui en effet, chacun avait brisé le silence de cette ville paisible y compris des individus qui n'était pas censé être vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>The Civil War : Poison &amp; Wine <strong>

_** Tu ne sais que ce que je veux que tu saches**_  
><em><strong> Je sais tout ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh ta bouche est un poison, ta bouche est un vin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh tu crois que tes rêves sont les mêmes que les miens<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je t'aimerai toujours<strong>_

Elena regardait la porte par laquelle Stefan était parti. Elle voulait le rattraper, le retenir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Elle s'en voulait de le faire autant souffrir, de constamment le décevoir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon, mais peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Stefan tout au long de sa vie. Pourtant Damon était là, il était encore là , il arrivait encore à la perturbé même maintenant alors qu'elle était avec Stefan et lui était avec Bonnie . Lorsque 'Elena se mît à penser à Bonnie, elle se sentît encore plus mal. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose pour le copain de sa meilleur ami. Peu importe ce qu'était les sentiment qu'elle avait pour Damon, elle les refouleraient, elle ne dirait rien parce qu'elle allait perdre une ami comme Bonnie, non plus une ami, mais sa meilleure ami. Elle était déjà en train de perdre Stefan et rien de savoir qu'elle risquait de perdre tout le monde cela était doublement douloureux.

« Stefan « Elena disait subitement. Stefan descendît les escaliers du porche à Elena. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il revivait toute cette histoire, que Elena lui faisait encore ça. Il y avait une limite à toute chose même à lui. Elle doutait constamment de ce qu'ils avaient ,mais lui avait arrêté de douter ,a vrai dire, il était le seul à n'avoir jamais douté. Comment pouvait-elle encore lui faire ça ? Il se rendît compte que leur amour avait toujours été déséquilibré. Pour ressentir quelque chose pour Damon, elle devait forcément ne pas l'aimer du même degré que lui. Comment tout ça a-t-il pu dégénérer alors qu'ils avaient tout deux prévu de se marier. Lorsqu'il marchait il se disait que cela n'allait jamais se terminer, elle douterait constamment et plus elle douterait plus sa confiance s'envolerait tout comme le reste. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendît Elena l'appelait.

« Stefan attends moi « Elena disait en descendant les escaliers, elle fa hit tombé ,mais elle se rattrapa et courra . Elle ouvra la porte de sa maison et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentît les lèvres de Stefan sur les siennes. Elle mît de suite ces mains autour de son visage et lui rendît son baiser. Stefan retira subitement ses lèvres de celle d'Elena et la regarda. Il était perdu par ce que sa raison lui disait de faire et ce que son cœur lui faisait ressentir .

« Je t'aime « Elena disait , Stefan la regarda

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème « Il répondît en libérant le visage de Elena.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pour lui , je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça , je suis désolé , je suis tellement désolé « Elena disait perdu en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé toute seule . Stefan eut mal en entendant ça . Il eut du mal à respirer , à dire quelque chose tellement il avait mal. Il essuya les joues de Elena .

« Je t'aime Elena « Stefan disait

« Mais j'en ai fini, j'arrête, je peux pas me permettre de revivre ça continuellement encore et encore « Il allait partir mais Elena la retînt par le bras et lui prît la main

« Fais pas ça Stefan, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble « Elena disait , Stefan resta dos à elle et celle-ci se mît en face de lui. Elle lui prît le visage .

**Je souhaiterais que tu me soutiennes lorsque je te tourne le dos**  
><strong> Moins j'en donne, plus j'en ai en retour<strong>  
><strong> Oh tes mains peuvent guérir, tes mains peuvent blesser<strong>  
><strong> Je n'avais pas le choix, mais je t'ai choisi quand même<strong>

« Je t'aime, tu es celui avec qui je veux être , je suis sûre de ça . S'il te plaît ne nous fais pas ça , ne me fais pas ça « Elena disait puis l'embrassa , il se laissa faire au début perturbé par elle et ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire ressentir ,mais il se ressaisît et prît Elena par les épaules pour la repousser .

« Je peux pas, je peux pas supporter être avec toi et devoir constamment me demander si la fille à côté de moi a des sentiments pour mon frère. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Est-ce que tu comprends que je n'arrive même plus à avoir confiance en ce que tu ressens pour moi, en nous. Je ne veux pas être près de toi et devoir supporter tout ça « Stefan disait en la relâchant, il la regarda un long moment

« Il y a une limite à ce que tu peux me faire endurer « Elena commença à pleurer se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de le faire souffrir, qu'elle lui faisait endurer beaucoup trop. Elle essuya ses yeux

« Je suis tellement désolé, désolé de ne pouvoir que te dire que je t'aime « Elena disait ce qui fît de la peine à Stefan. Il souffla pour contrôler ces larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Ils se regardèrent tout deux un long moment avant que Stefan se décide à partir. Elena se retourna et le regarda partir.

« St » elle allait encore l'appeler ,mais elle se rendît compte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire plus souffrir que ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Elle resta à le regarder partir .

**Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours**  
><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Je t'aimerai toujours<strong>  
><strong> Je t'aimerai toujours<strong>

« Doucement la marche « Damon disait à côté de Bonnie qui était en train de monter les marches devant la porte du manoir. Il l'aidait à marcher car elle était trop faible et fatigué.

« Je ne vais pas me briser « Bonnie disait en agrippant Damon pour se tenir. Ils montèrent tout deux les marches. Il ouvra la porte et entra en laissant passer Bonnie en première. Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Damon .Bonnie s'assît au bord du lit.

« Il était temps « elle disait en soupirant contente de s'asseoir.

« Tu as prévenu ton père ? « Il demanda en posant ces affaires à côté. Elle avait décidé de dormir chez Damon car elle ne voulait pas que son père voit dans quel état elle se trouvait.

« Oui je lui ai envoyé un message, il va sûrement m'engueuler demain mais j'aurais plus de courage pour l'affronter « elle avoua un peu fatigué. Damon se dirigea vers son armoire et sortît des vêtements.

« Viens « Il disait en se mettant devant Bonnie qui était assise.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, je peux me déshabillé toute seule « Elle disait mais Damon ne l'écouta pas et leva les bras de Bonnie. Elle leva ses bras tout en gémissant à cause de la douleur puis Damon lui enleva son pull et son T-shirt qui était recouvert de sang .

« ça a été une dure soirée « Damon répondît en jetant les vêtements par terre . Il lui mît un de ses T-shirt qui était trop grand pour elle. Elle baissa ensuite ces bras et sourît

« Merci, ça fait du bien d'être assisté « Elle disait en souriant ,mais elle se sentait un peu seule car Damon n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à sourire. Il avait perdu son sourire depuis qu'il lui avait tout raconté et qu'elle ne lui avait rien. Elle avait simplement fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et agissait comme si de rien était. Damon n'était pas dû genre à fuir les conversations au contraire d'elle qui adorait esquivait, niait, ignorait. Elle était lâche parfois et elle le savait parfaitement, Damon le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il devait lui rappeler. Il la regarda puis s'assît à côté d'elle.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital « Il demanda enfin en la regardant. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans détourner les yeux pour le regarder.

« J'ai besoin de temps « Elle déclara s'en voulant de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il lui demandait son sang, il lui demandait d'être une partie de ce qu'il était. C'était dure pour chacun d'entre eux d'envisager ça, c'était dure pour elle de devenir sa poche de sang personnalisé , c'était comment elle le voyait .

« C'est si soudain que je ne sais pas quoi en penser « Elle continua cette fois ci en le regardant .Il comprenait tout à fait et à vrai dire à cet instant , il était perdu tout comme elle .

« Je suis désolé « elle termina ce qui surpris Damon qui pensait que c'était plus à lui de s'excuser qu'à elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda intrigué,

« de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire « Elle disait perdu , il la regarda et esquissa un sourire

« Tu me dis exactement ce que je veux entendre , la vérité « il répliqua ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Merci « elle chuchota après s'être libéré de lui. Damon hocha la tête

« Tu devrais te reposer « Il disait puis se leva. Bonnie leva la tête intrigué .

« Où tu vas ? » Elle demanda

« Je vais prendre ma douche dans une autre chambre pour éviter de te déranger « Damon déclara puis s'en alla la laissant seule dans la chambre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il était déjà parti.

« Ok « Elle disait intrigué en le voyant partir. Damon sortît de la chambre ,mais au lieu de prendre sa douche, il descendît quelque marche des escaliers et s'assît. Il avait besoin de penser à ce qui venait d'arriver ce soir. Ce n'était pas rien, ce foutu lien était bien présent, ce n'était plus des paroles en l'air, c'était du concret et il ne savait pas si il arriverait à supporter tout ça. Il ne savait plus vraiment grand-chose et venait à douter, il doutait de lui et d'eux. Il était dans ses pensés lorsqu'il entendît du bruit vers la porte d'entrée, il leva sa tête et vît Stefan entrer. Stefan n'avait pas l'air bien, il posa les clés sur le meuble à côté lorsqu'il leva la tête et qu'il remarqua la présence de Damon.

« Dure journée « Damon disait en voyant la tête de Stefan . Son petit frère s'avança et s'assît sur les escaliers en posant son dos contre le mur et en allongeant ces jambes .

« Dure journée « Stefan confirma en soufflant . Damon le regarda et essuya ces yeux de fatigue . Ils ne dirent rien tout les deux repensant à leur journée . Damon pensait à ce lien et ce que Lester lui avait dit . Il pensait surtout au conséquence , il ne voulait pas boire le sang de Bonnie , cela le rendrait dépendant d'elle et elle dépendant de lui et elle n'avait pas besoin , ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de dépendance qu'ils en avaient déjà . Stefan quant à lui pensait à Elena, au fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Damon. Il devrait en vouloir à Damon ,mais il ne ressentait aucune rancune envers lui . Personne ne douterait du fait que Damon était amoureux de Bonnie . Si il y avait bien une chose que Stefan était sûre c'était que Damon était vraiment amoureux de Bonnie . Il aurait aimé lui en vouloir mais c'était dur. Après un long silence Stefan commença à parler .

« Il est temps d'arrêter de se faire du mal, il y a une limite à toute chose même à moi « Stefan disait subitement ce qui surpris Damon qui était en train de regarder en face de lui . Damon regarda Stefan sans rien dire le laissant parler .

« Parfois il est mieux d'arrêter hein ? « Stefan disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder son frère. Stefan attendait une réponse que Damon recherchait souvent lui-même.

« Je sais pas »

« à première vu je te dirais oui « Damon disait puis réfléchis un moment

« Mais il suffit que j'entende la fille d'en haut et je sais qu'il faut se battre pour ce que tu veux « Damon avoua .Stefan le regarda sans rien dire pendant un bon moment. Il enviait Damon parfois, parce que contrairement à lui Damon se battait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Si Damon avait été à sa place en ce moment, il n'aurait jamais quitté Elena, il se serait battu pour eux mais Stefan lui en avait marre de se battre.

« J'ai appris à me battre pour ce que je veux « Damon disait subitement. C'était vrai, il avait apprit, avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé au long de sa vie, il savait que lorsque quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, il fallait se battre pour le préserver.

« Personne ne t'en voudra si tu abandonnes « Stefan disait subitement ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Tu me parles à moi ou à toi-même « Il disait, les deux frères se regardèrent puis Stefan soupira.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de tout arrêté , ta relation avec Bonnie ? « Stefan disait subitement . Damon le regarda un long moment  
>sans répondre .<p>

" J'ai envie d'arrêter tout les jours " Damon avoua subitement ce qui surpris Stefan.

"Mais je ne peux pas " Il continua .

« Contrairement à toi, j'en peux plus de me battre, il faut que ça s'achève, que j'achève tout ça « Il disait. Damon soupira

« Je sais « Il répondît seulement et les deux frères restèrent dans l'escalier sans rien dire pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Bonnie était près des escaliers et avait entendu la conversation entre Stefan et Damon. Elle savait parfaitement que malgré les beaux discours de Damon, celui-ci était fatigué, tellement fatigué qu'il pensait à achever tout ça comme Stefan. Elle s'en alla discrètement pour ne pas les déranger ,mais les deux l'avaient entendu. Damon se retourna et regarda en haut des escaliers tout comme Stefan ,mais ils ne dirent rien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin ,Elena était dans son lit, elle avait les yeux ouvert et regardait en face d'elle se rappelant de sa discussion avec Stefan la veille. Elle avait tellement mal à l'idée qu'il ait rompue avec elle. Elle avait mal aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait l'accepter, ce n'était pas possible, eux d'eux n'était pas destiné à finir comme ça. Elle était allongée lorsqu'elle entendît Caroline toquait à sa porte.<p>

« Elena, je peux « Caroline cria, Elena essuya ces yeux qui était un peu humide et se releva.

« Oui va y » Elena disait en posant son dos contre sa tête de lit . Caroline ouvra la porte et ouvra les yeux en grand

« J'y crois pas tu es toujours pas prête,» Caroline disait hallucinant . Elena s'efforça de sourire ,

« Je te rappelle que j'ai fahit mourir hier « Elena disait ce qui fît sourire Caroline

« Oui comme avant-hier , avant avant-hier Elena « Caroline disait en rigolant .Elle se dirigea vers la commode de son ami et sortît n'importe quelle vêtement .

« Allez prépare toi « Elena regarda Caroline perdu. Alaric lui avait que les cours avaient été annulés à cause du foutoir de la veille. Un foutoir qu'ils avaient rangé , mais il y avait tellement de dégât que c'était n'importe quoi.

« Préparez pour quoi ?« Elle disait perdu. Caroline se retourna vers Elena avec un grand sourire

« Stefan m'a appelé enfin Bonnie avec son portable, elle a essayé aussi de te joindre « Caroline se dirigea vers la commode de Elena et sortît des fringues .

« Elle voulait qu'on aille en week-end histoire de se retrouver tout ensemble et essayé de nous ressourcé mais je lui ais dit qu'on n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et comme on est vendredi, on a décidé de partir ce matin sur un coup de tête « Caroline disait, Elena la regarda totalement paumé

«Bonnie veut partir comme ça ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« Oué je sais c'est bizarre que Bonnie prenne des initiatives « Caroline disait en rigolant. Elena se releva du lit et s'assît au bord.

« Qui vient ? » Elena demanda intrigué se demandant si Stefan venait avec eux.

« J'ai demandé à Sean et Matt si il voulait venir , en rentrant j'ai vu Jeremy et il veut aussi venir avec Amber « Caroline disait enthousiaste en se dirigeant vers le placard de Elena pour sortir une valise.

« Et Stefan est d'accord ? » Elena demanda , Caroline ne la regarda pas

« Non bizarrement , il voulait pas venir mais Bonnie la convaincu « Caroline disait , Elena se leva du lit et regarda Caroline

« Je penses que je vais rester ici « Elena disait subitement , Caroline se retourna intrigué vers elle .

« Tu rigoles là ? » Elle demanda , elle regarda un long moment Elena

« Non tu n'as pas l'air de rire « Caroline disait , elle était super enthousiaste alors que Elena pas du tout .

« Je préfère ne pas venir, Stefan et moi ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment « Elena avoua , Caroline se rapprocha d'elle intrigué

« Comment ça ? » Caroline demanda, Elena leva la tête et Caroline vît que celle-ci n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » Elle demanda,

« On a rompu « Elena disait , Caroline la regarda surprise

« « C'est impossible , tu es Elena et lui Stefan , il t'aime personne n'en douterait et vous étiez même sur le point de vous mariez , vous êtes fait pour être ensemble « Caroline disait perdu

« Merci Care, ça me console « Elena disait ironiquement voyant tout les éloges que son ami faisait de leur couple alors que Stefan avait rompu avec lui

« Désolé mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? pourquoi du jour au lendemain ? » Caroline demanda, . Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vrai raison , elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui était en train de se passer . Elle avait peur de perdre Bonnie et aussi Caroline qui risquait de la juger .

« C'est ma faute, j'ai été dépassé lorsqu'il a bu du sang humain et depuis que je suis redevenu humaine, je ne suis plus vraiment la même, j'ai fais en sorte de le pousser vers la sortie et c'est ce qui la fait « Elena disait. Caroline resta sans voix.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous traversiez des difficultés « Caroline disait ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Non c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, j'ai été odieuse avec Bonnie hie et toi aussi . je me suis comporté égoïstement « Caroline la regarda un long moment se retenant de dire ce qu'elle pensait ,mais Elena sourît voyant sa tête

« Allez dit le « Elena déclara . Caroline fît une grimace avant de répondre

« ça c'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment été cool avec Bonnie « Caroline disait honnêtement.

« Mais tu devrais profiter de ce week-end pour t'excuser auprès de Bonnie et reconquérir Stefan « Caroline déclara voulant à tout prix qu'Elena vienne avec eux.

« je ne pense pas que ça soit possible «

« Tu rigoles, Stefan est amoureux de toi , personne n'en douterais , il faut juste te battre pour lui «

«Si il a accepté de venir ,ça veut bien dire quelque chose non » Elle continua . Elena la regarda un long moment réfléchissant à ce que Caroline lui avait dit.

* * *

><p>Damon était en train de dormir lorsqu'il entendît du bruit. Il ouvra les yeux et vît Bonnie de dos accroupît en train de ranger une valise.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Il demanda en se relevant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Bonnie se retourna toujours accroupît.

« Je fais ta valise « Bonnie disait , elle se retourna et continua ce qu'elle faisait sans en dire plus .

« Pourquoi ? » Damon demanda,

« Pour qu'on passe le week-end au chalet en dehors de la ville , histoire de tous se retrouver « Bonnie disait . Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et regarda en face d'elle attendant la réaction de Damon. Il la regarda

« Tu décides pour moi maintenant » Il disait pas vraiment très enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle ne se retourna pas

« Fais pas ton rabat joie je suis sûre que ça sera cool, un peu de repos. 3 jours tranquilles. Il fait beau » Bonnie disait toute contente. Damon voyait à quel point elle était contente mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à sourire aujourd'hui.

« Il y aura qui ? » Il demanda ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie

« Elena , Stefan , Tyler , Caroline , Sean , Matt , je crois qu'il ramène tous quelqu'un « Damon soupira

« Tu iras sans moi, je reste ici « Damon répondît. Bonnie soupira puis se releva , elle se retourna et regarda Damon qui était assis au bord du lit .

« J'ai passé l'âge de faire ça « Il déclara

« Allez ça sera marrant , il y aura tout le monde , ça sera sympa un week-end entre ami » Bonnie continua en gardant le sourire .

« Ce sont tes amis pas les miens , si tu veux y allé vas y mais sans moi » Il continua . Bonnie perdît à son tour patience.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » Elle demanda sachant que quelque chose le tracassait.

« J'ai pas envie de voir du monde « Il avoua , Bonnie le regarda

« On peut aussi rester ici si tu veux » Damon la regarda un long moment . Il soupira et se releva du lit .

« Peut être que la distance nous fera du bien un moment « Damon déclara subitement ce qui surpris et blessa un peu Bonnie .

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que hier on a fahit mourir à cause de notre lien » Il déclara

« C'est ça qui te rends aussi grincheux « Bonnie déclara . Damon passa à côté d'elle

« Amuse-toi sans moi « Il déclara puis la laissa seule dans la chambre. Elle se retourna la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'elle le vît partir. Elle le suivît en bas des escaliers

« Si tu as un problème dis le qu'on en finisse « Bonnie disait. Damon se retourna vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas y allé , qu'est ce que tu comprends pas « Damon répondît , ils se regardèrent un long moment et Damon soupira. Il allait dire quelque chose mais ils entendirent les klaxons.

« Hé vous venez « Caroline hurla dehors. Damon se retourna vers la porte puis regarda Bonnie.

« Amuse toi bien « Il disait puis s'en alla ne lui disant rien de plus . Bonnie resta surprise lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et regarda Stefan.

« On aura essayé « Stefan disait pour calmer Bonnie . Elle regarda Stefan puis sourît . Elle irait sans Damon même si à la base elle avait fait pour qu'il se ressource mais il avait l'air de vouloir se ressourcer tout seul et surtout sans elle. Peut être qu'il avait raison , peut être qu'elle devrait d'éloigner de lui pendant ces 3 jours .

« Tu viens « Stefan disait, Bonnie regarda en direction de Damon mais celui-ci l'ignora sans rien dire.

« Allons-y » Bonnie disait en gardant son sourire. Elle passa devant Stefan. Stefan regarda Damon au loin puis ferma la porte. Une fois qu'ils sortirent de la maison. Elena , Caroline et Tyler descendirent de la voiture pour les accueillir. Elena et Stefan se regardèrent légèrement puis s'ignorèrent .

« J'ai mis ta valise dans le coffre , et ton père est d'accord je te rassure « Caroline disait à Bonnie , elle avait tout préparé .

« Où est Damon ? » Caroline demanda ensuite.

« Il n'a pas envie de venir « Bonnie répondît , Caroline ouvra la bouche en grand et allait se diriger vers le manoir pour engueuler Damon ,mais Bonnie la prît par le bras .

« Il est fatigué Caroline, laisse tombé « Bonnie disait sachant que Damon n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui. Caroline vît que Bonnie était sérieuse et décida de ne pas insister.

« Il est chiant celui là « elle répondît.

« Bon vous montez « Elena disait en regardant Stefan . Stefan mît sa main derrière sa tête

« Je vais prendre ma voiture , je penses qu'il y aura pas de place pour tout le monde « Stefan disait ne voulant pas monter dans la même voiture que Elena . Elena était déçu mais ne fît rien paraître.

« Je viens avec toi « Bonnie déclara

« Matt aussi prends sa voiture, il faudra passer prendre Amber et Jeremy , Kate sera avec Sean et Matt « Tyler disait à Stefan pour qu'ils les prennent en voiture. Bonnie se retourna vers ses amis intrigués. Elle ne savait pas que Jeremy , Amber et Kate venaient , encore Jeremy et Amber cela ne la dérangeait même si elle devait avouer que Jeremy et elle ne s'étaient pas adressé du tout la parole depuis un bon bout de temps .

« Quoi ? Kate viens « Elle disait choqué

« Oui Matt l'a invité malheureusement « Caroline disait dégouté comme Bonnie. Bonnie souffla

« Je vous préviens, si elle fait encore une de ses remarques, je la tue « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

« ça serait marrant à voir « Tyler disait , Bonnie lui jeta un regards

« Je suis sérieuse « Elle disait

« Je sais « Tyler répondît .

« bon on y va « Elena déclara en montant dans la voiture voulant partir au plus vite.

« Bon ben à toute « Tyler déclara puis monta au volant de la voiture . Caroline suivît .Ils saluèrent Bonnie et Stefan puis s'en allèrent en voiture .Stefan et Bonnie entrèrent à leur tour dans leur voiture et s'en allèrent. Bonnie regarda le manoir en partant puis secoua la tête se disant que ça ira. Elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il vienne ,mais peut être que ce weekend lui permettra de réfléchir sur leur foutu lien enfin d'y penser sérieusement parce qu'elle avait beau éviter d'en parler ou faire comme si cela ne changeait rien , à la fin de la journée , le problème était toujours là . Damon bu une bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendît une voiture démarrer. Il regarda et vît Bonnie et Stefan partir. C'était mieux comme ça, c'était mieux qu'il n'y aille pas avec elle et qu'il lui laisse de l'espace pour réfléchir. Il devait lui laisser de l'indépendance parce que tout deux risquaient de ne plus en avoir et cela l'effrayait, honnêtement, il avait peur de dépendre totalement d'elle à cause de leur lien. Il soupira puis prît son téléphone.

« Allo « Alaric disait en se servant un café dans la cuisine

« C'est moi Damon tu es libre aujourd'hui «

* * *

><p>Tout le monde avait embarqué depuis un bon bout de moment en voiture . Ils étaient maintenant tous sur la route et chacun s'occupait à sa manière. Tyler , Caroline et Elena s'occupaient en écoutant des chansons mais seul Caroline et Tyler chantaient. Elena était à l'arrière et regardait à travers la fenêtre pensant à Stefan . Elle soupira fatigué , et toucha le collier qu'il lui avait offert repensant à tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Tyler regarda Elena à travers le miroir de la voiture.<p>

"On est en week-end Elena , réjouis toi et fais comme nous " Tyler disait . Elena regarda Caroline et Tyler qui se regardait et n'arrêtait pas de chanter . C'était bien les seules qui étaient vraiment content d'être en week-end. Elena avait carrément oublié qu'elle était en week-end . Tyler et Caroline chantaient la chanson What makes you beautiful de One Direction qui passait à la radio .Ils se regardèrent et dansaient en faisant n'importe quoi ce qui fît rire Elena qui retrouva son sourire en voyant les deux chantaient.

**_Everyone else in the room can see it_**  
><strong><em> Everyone else but yo-ou<em>**

**_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_**  
><strong><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>**  
><strong><em> But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell<em>**  
><strong><em> You don't know<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em> You don't know you're beautiful!<em>**

L'ambiance était par contre moins cool dans la voiture avec Bonnie et Stefan qui étaient en voiture avec Jeremy et Amber derrière. Il suivait les deux voitures devant. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la voiture, personne ne parlait pas jusqu'à que Amber brise le silence.

« C'est quand même dommage que Damon ne vienne pas « Amber disait dans les bras de Jeremy à l'arrière. Bonnie se retourna et sourît

« Je suis la première à le regretter « Bonnie disait un peu déçu mais elle gardait le sourire se disant que ça sera cool même si il y avait Kate.

« Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? » Jeremy demanda, Bonnie et lui se regardèrent. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient tout deux pas parlé donc c'était un peu bizarre. Ils agissaient comme si ils n'avaient rien était, mais Jeremy le voulait ainsi ce qui elle devait l'avouer l'arrangeait.

« Ce genre de chose ce n'est pas son truc « Bonnie répondît

« C'est ça le problème de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus vieux « Jeremy répondît. Amber regarda Jeremy du genre pourquoi tu as dis ça, mais Bonnie savait bien que Jeremy avait encore une dent contre elle et surtout contre Damon. Elle se mît à sourire .

« Crois moi sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune n'est pas mieux pour autant « Bonnie répondît en lançant un pic à Jeremy ce qui fît rire Stefan qui était au volant .Jeremy se sentît mal lorsqu'elle répondît ça. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas aimé sa remarque et il ne voulait pas la blesser loin de là . C'était simplement dure de se trouver en sa présence, il aimait Amber mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Bonnie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble. Une part de lui avait encore des sentiments très fort pour elle et cela l'énervait de voir qu'elle s'accrochait à quelqu'un comme Damon. Lorsqu'il les voyait tout les deux, il avait l'impression de voir une étrangère, il avait l'impression de l'avoir jamais connu. Elle agissait avec Damon comme elle n'avait jamais agi avec lui et une part de lui était jaloux. Il était jaloux de Damon et de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avec Bonnie. Il avait réussi à la changer, à la rendre plus chaleureuse en tout cas avec lui. Bonnie et lui se regardèrent un long moment ce qui intrigua Amber. Bonnie se ressaisît et vît Amber la regardait bizarrement .Elle se retourna alors pour regarder la route.

Ils arrivèrent après un bon bout de temps au chalet . Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, Bonnie, Stefan , Amber et Jeremy descendirent de la voiture . Amber se mît dans les bras de Jeremy et regarda le chalet époustouflé.

« Ouaw c'est magnifique « Elle disait en regardant le lac et le reste. Bonnie sourît et respira l'air frais. Elle sourît contente . Stefan quant à lui descendît sa valise et celle de Jeremy puis Amber . Ils prirent chacun leur valise puis rejoignirent les autres à l'avant . Bonnie vît Kate en train de rigoler avec Sean et Matt. Kate avait le don de s'entendre super bien avec les garçons et ça se voyait. Sean leva la tête en pleine discussion et regarda Bonnie

« Hé « Il disait puis l'enlaça .

« Ton copain n'est pas là « Sean demanda de suite en se libérant de Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« Je vais me répéter mais il ne vient pas, ce n'est pas son truc « Bonnie disait en regardant tout le monde sauf Kate car elle ne pouvait pas la saqué.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais le voir, il existe au moins « Sean disait pour rire. Bonnie lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule

« Bien sûre qu'il existe « Elle répondît. Elle salua ensuite Matt qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le début de la journée. Elle l'enlaça très fortement l'étranglant.

« Bonnie « Matt chuchota n'arrivant pas à respirer

« Pourquoi tu la ramenais ? » Bonnie disait en serrant fortement Matt tout en regardant Kate qui était en train de sortir les valises du coffre.

« Elle voulait venir et comme je la trouve sympa » Bonnie se libéra de suite et le regarda sous le choque

« Tu l'aimes bien sérieux » Elle disait n'en revenant pas.

« Elle est cool « Elle le regarda surprise ,mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quelque chose car Caroline l'appela pour qu'elle prenne sa valise. Elle prît sa valise puis tous entrèrent dans le chalet époustouflé par le décor. Ils regardèrent l'intérieur du chalet impressionné .

"ça me rappelle des bon souvenirs " Sean disait en regardant Bonnie qui souriait à sa remarque .

"Donc comment on s'organise pour les chambres " Kate disait en regardant tout le monde. Elena n'y avait pas du tout penser , au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose Caroline prît la parole

"Ben je suis avec Tyler , Elena avec Stefan , Amber et Jeremy puis Sean , Matt ensemble puis Bonnie et Kate ensemble " Caroline disait comme si c'était son chalet . Elena et Stefan se regardèrent , Caroline savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était entre Stefan et Elena ,mais faisait exprès .  
>Stefan n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car Bonnie réagît .<p>

"Désolé mais je ne dors pas dans la chambre de Kate " Bonnie disait fermement ce qui fît rire Kate

"Pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi " Kate déclara ,

"Ho c'est bon cela va pas vous tuer " Caroline répliqua

"Sinon , Kate tu a qu'a être avec Elena et moi je dors dans la même chambre que Bonnie " Stefan intervînt enfin ne voulant pas rester dans la même chambre que Elena. Caroline ne voulait pas que Stefan dorme ailleurs que dans la chambre à Elena . Elle voulait que les deux soit ensemble et se rabiboche ,mais visiblement Stefan n'avait pas l'air du même avis qu'elle .

"Ha non c'est hors de " Caroline allait s'opposer mais Kate intervînt

"Parfait , je préfère Elena que Bonnie " Bonnie lança un regards sévère à Kate qui lui sourît et la salua . Bonnie la regarda agacé , mais ne dit rien.

"Ouaw Stefan et Elena se séparent , c'est un miracle " Jeremy disait pour rire ce qui fît rire tout le monde

"Ca te va Bonnie , ça ne te dérange pas " Stefan demanda lui tendant en quelque sorte un piège. Il la regarda lui faisant signe de dire oui , Bonnie le regarda puis vît Elena qui lui disait de dire en quelque sorte non. Elle regarda Stefan et trancha en faveur de son côté

"Non c'est bon ,parfait " Bonnie disait , Caroline et Elena la regardèrent hallucinant

"Bon ben on y va " Amber disait , tout le monde montèrent les escaliers et choisir leur chambre .

Bonnie et Stefan entrèrent dans leur chambre et s'installèrent chacun sur leur lit qui était l'un à côté de l'autre . Bonnie était dos à Stefan en train de défaire sa valise . Elle était en train de penser à plein de chose pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Stefan et Elena la troublait , elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux là . Elle fît comme si de rien était tout en rangeant  
>.<p>

"Dit je peux te poser une question " Bonnie disait sans se retourner tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires. Stefan n'était pas dupe , il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Elena et toi exactement ? je t'ai entendu hier et je sais pas c'était assez bizarre . Elle semblait un peu triste tout à l'heure " Bonnie disait perdu par ce qui se passait .

"On a rompu " Il répondît , Bonnie s'en doutait , elle avait supposé cette conclusion lorsqu'elle avait entendu Stefan hier ,mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un rire .

"Je suis désolé mais " Elle se retourna enfin et regarda Stefan

" Vous êtes Stefan et Elena , c'est impossible , vous étiez sur le point de vous marier , je veux dire c'est pas rien" Bonnie disait , Stefan la regarda et sourît

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre "

"Explique moi alors ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? pourquoi " Stefan la regarda , il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne devait rien lui dire pour son bien et pour celui de Elena , sinon tout deviendrait trop compliqué , et il ne voulait pas que Elena perde une ami comme Bonnie. Bien que Bonnie n'était pas dû genre rancunière , il savait parfaitement que si elle l'apprenait , sa colère monterait , et sa relation avec Elena allait se détériorerait .

"Les événement nous ont dépassé , avec sa transition en humaine et ma soif pour le sang humain , c'était un peu trop " Bonnie le regarda totalement perdu

" Cela a duré à peine une journée. Vous avez traversé pire que ça . Je veux dire regarde tout ce que vous avec enduré " Bonnie disait ne croyant pas du tout à cet raison.

"Il y a des limites " Stefan répondît , Bonnie ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau trouvant tout ça bizarre .

" Vous avez même survie à Damon Salvatore qui était plutôt tenace à l'époque donc je ne peux pas croire cette raison " Bonnie disait en souriant pour rigoler ,mais elle arrêta de sourire lorsqu'elle vît le regard et le silence de Stefan. Elle le regarda un long moment .

"Laisse tombé , tu peux rien faire " Stefan disait puis reprît ce qu'il faisait. Bonnie le regarda puis décida de ne pas insister. Elle se retourna et continua de défaire sa valise . Une fois qu'il eut finit Stefan s'en alla en bas pour aider les autres qui étaient en train de faire à manger . Bonniz resta donc seule . Elle s'allongea sur son lit de dos et regarda le plafond . Elle soupira .

_« Je m'affaiblis dans ton sang et tu t'affaibliras aussi. Je dois boire ton sang «_ Elle se rappela de ce que Damon lui avait dit la veille. Elle avait peur d'être dépendante de lui et lui d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui donner son sang, elle avait simplement peur de l'enfermer dans une situation auquel il voudrait se libérer. Elle avait peur qu'un jour il veuille partir ,mais qu'il soit tellement dépendant d'elle à cause de leur lien qu'il reste . Jusque là , elle pensait qu'ils étaient seulement liés à la dague tout deux ,mais c'était plus que ça ,ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre . Elle ne voulait pas que leur amour soit réduit à ce stupide lien , à simplement un fil , un fil que n'importe qui pourrait briser. Ce qu'elle ressentait allait plus loin qu'un simple lien et savoir que ce lien était devenu une réalité concrète depuis hier la déprimait un peu. Damon avait envie de gérer ce problème seul , elle le savait bien ,mais c'était déprimant de se coucher auprès de quelqu'un qui était sûre de ce qu'il voulait et se lever face un inconnu qui la repousse . Damon avait un double visage que parfois elle n'arrivait pas à capter, à saisir. Lorsqu'il était comme ça , c'était dure de s'approcher de lui. Elle connaissait Damon et savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il était comme ça , c'était que quelque chose le tracassait et ce quelque chose c'était eux. Elle soupira et se releva puis décida de descendre pour aider les autres .

* * *

><p>Damon sortît de sa voiture qui était garé devant l'université de Duke. Il était accompagné de Alaric qui sortait de la voiture à son tour .<p>

« Pourquoi dois je voir Vanessa avec toi ? » Alaric disait en fermant la portière. Damon sourît et se tourna pour le regarder

« Vanessa ? » Il disait en haussant les sourcilles.

« Quoi ? elle s'appelle comme ça « Il disait , Damon sourît. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait comme ça ,mais Alaric avait eu une manière trop familière en disant son prénom .

« Ho non me dit pas que c'est elle « Damon disait

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » Alaric disait en se dirigeant vers l'université. Damon marcha à côté de lui

« C'est la fille que tu avais rencontré sur le net « Alaric s'arrêta et se retourna face à Damon

« Pouvons-nous juste nous concentrer sur tes recherches « Alaric disait ce qui fît sourire encore plus Damon.

« Ok mais dit le «

« Quoi ? »

« que tu sors avec l'ancienne assistante de Isobel, ton ex femme « Damon disait ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau . Alaric soupira puis continua sa route laissant Damon derrière . Damon le regarda et sourît

« Moi qui pensais que tu étais intéressé par Liz Forbes « Damon cria dehors forçant Alaric à se retourner.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? « Alaric disait choqué par les insinuations. Damon continua sa route et passa devant Alaric comme si de rien était.

« J'ai dû mal comprendre « Damon disait sachant que cela allait énervé Alaric ,mais il aimait bien le taquinait. Alaric et lui ne dirent plus rien lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Vanessa. Damon toqua à la porte tout en souriant à Alaric qui roulait des yeux blasé.

« Entrez « Damon ouvra la porte et regarda Vanessa qui était en train de ranger des dossiers.

« Oui « Elle déclara en se retournant, elle resta surprise en voyant Alaric et Damon.

« Alaric « Elle disait en lâchant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fît tomber des dossiers et Alaric se jeta près d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser.

«Désolé je suis souvent maladroite « Elle disait, Damon s'avança et prît place sur un siège. Il allongea ces jambes et posa ses pieds sur le bureau en prenant ces aises tout en admirant Alaric et Vanessa.

« Je sais « Alaric disait , les deux se regardèrent et celle-ci sourît

« ça va faire une semaine que j'ai pas de nouvelle de toi « Vanessa disait tout bas en regardant Alaric .

« J'étais occupé désolé « il disait , Damon fît semblant de tousser .

« Vous êtes bien mignon mais je suis là « Alaric et Vanessa se levèrent de suite et se cognèrent la tête sans faire exprès . Le beau brun au yeux bleu roula des yeux hallucinant en voyant Alaric aussi maladroit . Il avait l'impression que c'était sa première copine.

« Désolé « Alaric disait ,

« Non c'est moi « Elle répondît puis posa les dossiers sur le bureau . Elle regarda Damon et s'approcha de lui .

« C'est mon bureau « elle disait en enlevant brutalement les pieds de Damon qui était posé sur son bureau..

« Il était temps que vous remarquiez ma présence « Damon disait en regardant Vanessa .

« Damon Salvatore c'est ça , je me souviens «

« C'est rare que les filles m'oublies « Damon disait en souriant . Elle roula des yeux et s'assît sur une chaise.

« En quoi je peux vous aider cette fois « Elle demanda en regardant Alaric et Damon

« J'aimerais lire les recherches de Isobel sur les Loup Garou « Damon disait,

«Vous avez déjà lu toute les recherches de Isobel à la fois sur les vampires et sur les Loup Garous « Vanessa répondît en écrivant sur un carnet .

« J'ai besoin de plus « Damon disait,

« On n'a pas plus « Elle répondît. Damon se pencha plus en avant et croisa les mains.

« Peut être que vous n'avez pas plus ,mais je suis sûre que vous en savez plus « Damon répondît, elle le regarda intrigué

« Et si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez savoir, ça serait plus simple non « Elle répondît en regardant Alaric.

«On a entendu dire que les Loup Garou aurait un espèce d'endroit propre où vivre, on voudrait découvrir où cette endroit se trouve , je recherche quelqu'un qui y vît « Damon avoua . Il recherchait le père de Klaus . Si ce que Elena avait dit à Stefan à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu à la piscine était vrai alors le père de Klaus avait ce dont il avait besoin , il avait l'arme qui peut tuer les originelles . Vanessa le regarda surpris

« C'est un mythe «

« Les Mythes n'existent plus à ce stade « Alaric répondît. elle le regarda et sourît

« Un point pour toi « elle répondît

« Alors qu'est ce que vous savez ? » Damon demanda interrompant le regard échangé entre Vanessa et Alaric sinon cela allait durer toute la journée. Vanessa tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ,mais pour vous je peux faire une exception » Elle déclara, elle se leva ensuite

« Venez avec moi , j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer « Elle déclara . Ils descendirent les escaliers pour arriver au sous sol.

« ça a intérêt à m'être vraiment utile « Damon disait . Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en fer , Vanessa ouvra la porte.

« Tout ça pour des simples recherches « Damon disait en regardant les alentours. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui était très blanche.

« C'est là qu'on met nos archives importante, comme les thèses etc « Vanessa disait en ouvrant un cassier.

« Voila tenez « Elle disait, puis s'assît sur une chaise .

« Si l'endroit que vous cherchiez est bien celui que je pense , cette endroit est appelé Ardes « Elle disait en ouvrant le dossier sur la table . Alaric et Damon se penchèrent et regardèrent le dossier ce qui la déstabilisa un tout petit peu lorsqu'elle sentît les deux hommes près d'elle.

« Il dise que les gardianes et les esprits ont apporté cette terre pour séparer les Loup Garou des vampires « Elle continua après avoir reprît ces esprits. Damon lisait les notes intrigués.

« C'est Isobel qui a fait les recherches « Alaric demanda en tournant sa tête . Elle tourna sa tête et les deux se regardèrent de très près.

« Oui toute la partie Loup Garou , Vampire ,aztèque , elle s'en était chargé « Vanessa disait ,

« Ça a toujours été sa passion, son travail « Alaric disait se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

« Et je l'ai assisté « Vanessa continua,

"Mais personne ne peut accéder à cette endroit , les seules personnes sont soit les esprits , soit les gardianes " Vanessa déclara  
>. Damon repensa à ce que Lana Glade leur avait dit sur cette endroit , Klaus avait pu y accéder grâce à Bonnie ,mais maintenant que Bonnie avait plus de magie noire ce qui l'arrangeait , ils n'avaient plus accès à cette endroit. Vanessa tournait les pages ,mais Damon et Alaric ne comprirent pas grand chose à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Il y avait des dessins et des écritures qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout deux.<p>

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? " Damon demanda lorsqu'il vît quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Il y avait un dessin qui représentait à la fois la lune et le soleil . Les deux formèrent une éclipse mais au fur et à mesure que Vanessa tournait les pages , la lune et le soleil se séparèrent .

"C'est l'explication de la création de l'Ardes , l'endroit où vivent les Loup Garou " Vanessa disait ,

" Il est dit qu'un vampire et un Loup Garou sont tombé amoureux , mais chacun était déjà avec quelqu'un " Vanessa disait en touchant les écrits . Damon regarda l'image se disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement des parents de Klaus .

" Mais les gardianes et les esprits des sorcières étaient contre le lien qui avait été crée entre eux " Damon regarda le dessin

"Leur lien " Il déclara perdu . Vanessa tourna sa tête et les deux se regardèrent

"C'est triste ,mais quand deux personnes d'une nature différente tombe amoureux , il arrive que des effets secondaires arrives , une dépendance entre eux apparaît , une dépendance à la fois physique et psychologique " Vanessa se leva subitement et chercha d'autre archive.

"Isobel c'était intéressé au relation contre nature " Damon la regarda un long moment

"Contre nature " Damon disait n'aimant pas ce mot. Alaric le regarda voyant l'agacement sur le visage de Damon. Vanessa sortît un dossier et se retourna pour regarder Damon.

"Oué , sorcière , vampire , Loup Garou toutes ces créatures sont considérés comme différentiable et non assimilable. Regarde , il y a des risques pour chacun d'entre eux à s'unir , l'un des risques est l'affaiblissement , la dépendance , mais Isobel n'a pas fait plus de recherche sur ça . Les liens n'ont jamais perduré entre les individus . Les seules liens répertorié est celui d'une sorcière et d'un vampire et d'un Loup Garou et Vampire " Vanessa disait concentré à lire son dossier . Elle retourna à sa place et s'assît entre Damon et Alaric qui étaient encore debout .

"Les êtres supérieurs ont toujours eu raison d'eux "Damon la regarda et ne dît rien tout de même agacé par ses commentaires. Alaric avait remarqué l'énervement de Damon et décida de changer de sujet perdu.

"Pouvons nous revenir à ce Ardes?" Alaric disait subitement . Vanessa le regarda et secoua la tête

"Oui bien sûre, désolé je me disperse souvent " Elle disait , elle ferma le dossier qu'elle avait prît et le mît à côté . Damon regarda le dossier intrigué se demandant ce qu'il y avait dedans .

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur Ardes à part qu'il est inaccessible au humain . On a brisé le lien du Loup Garou et de la vampire en le séparant de lui . Leur amour était en train généré le désordre entre les Loup Garou et Vampire donc les gens ont crée un endroit où personne ne trouverait les Loup Garou surtout pas les vampires " Vanessa disait , Damon regarda les notes intrigué

" tu dis que seul les esprits et gardianes ne peuvent pas y accéder ,mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par esprit ? qu'est ce qu'ils représente exactement ?" Damon demanda intrigué , il ne comprenait toujours pas la notion même d'esprits et cela le troublait la relation que Elena entretenait avec Charlotte , c'était quelque chose qu'il avait dû mal à comprendre. Vanessa allait lui répondre mais fût interrompît par le portable de Damon qui se mît à sonner . Damon sortît son portable de sa veste et vît un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas .

"Je reviens " Il disait puis s'éloigna de Alaric et Vanessa qui le regardèrent . Vanessa regarda subitement Alaric

"Tu me devras un dîner " Elle chuchota ce qui fît sourire Alaric .

"Plus le déjeuner " Elle continua ,

"Donc tu envisages de rester après le dîner jusqu'au déjeuner " Alaric répondît , elle ne dît rien et les deux sourirent.

"Allo"

"Hé c'est moi "Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler , Stefan et Matt galéré avec le barbecue pendant que les autres étaient en train de faire la salade. Elle était près du lac et s'était éloigné assez pour rester seul , elle avait pris le portable de Sean car elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son portable depuis son retour de New York.

"Tout va bien ?" Damon demanda

"Oui je voulais simplement te parler " Bonnie disait ,

"Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant , je suis occupé " Damon répondît clairement

"Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'occuper pour ne pas prendre 5 minutes de ton temps " Bonnie disait n'en croyant pas ces oreilles

" J'ai pas envie de parler , il n'y a rien à dire , tu devrais t'amuser avec tes amis et prendre tes distances " Damon déclara ce qui énerva Bonnie

"Qui tu penses que je suis Damon ? je suis ta copine pas une inconnu à qui tu peux dire de prendre ces distances de toi . Si tu as un problème tu pourrais simplement le dire et arrêter cette comédie stupide " Damon regarda agacé en face de lui. Elle ne comprenait rien depuis ce matin , tout était bien entre eux hier et aujourd'hui , tout était devenu compliqué.

"Je dois y allé " Il disait puis raccrocha la laissant . Bonnie regarda le téléphone choqué, elle souffla agacé

"Va te faire voir " Elle murmura fatigué. Damon se retourna , il vît Alaric subitement seul.

"Où est ta copine ?" Damon demanda intrigué

"Le doyen l'a appelé , elle reviens " Alaric répondît , Damon regarda Alaric un peu agacé, il avait besoin de Vanessa pour les recherches . Damon et Alaric s'assirent en attendant que Vanessa revienne. Damon regarda le dossier que Vanessa avait sorti à propos des liens intrigué voulant en savoir plus mais hésitait à l'idée d'en savoir plus , c'était déjà déprimant tous ce qu'il savait .

"Tu étais au téléphone avec Bonnie " Alaric demanda subitement en regardant Damon étrangement . Damon se mît à sourire .

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires" Il répliqua ne voulant pas se lancer sur ce sujet.

"C'est quand ça t'arrange " Alaric répondît . Damon le regarda et sourît

"Je sais " Il répondît

"Ce n'était pas vraiment sympa comment tu lui as parlé ?" Alaric disait,

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires comment je traite Bonnie , vous n'êtes pas reliés à ce que je sache " Damon disait

"Tu es mon ami , donc je te dis ce que je penses "

"Ok , j'ai entendu ton avis la dessus " Damon répondît ce qui exaspéra Alaric qui savait que lorsque Damon ne voulait pas parler , c'était dure de le forcer .

* * *

><p>Bonnie était retournée avec les filles pour les aider. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'après qu'elle avait passé son coup de fil ,celle-ci était absente . Elle était déjà pas vraiment là depuis le début de la journée ,mais là Damon l'avait vraiment énervé . Elle était en train de couper la tomate lorsqu'elle vît Sean mangeait tout ce qu'elle coupait .<p>

"Hé arrête ou je te plante " Bonnie disait à Sean qui n'arrêtait pas de manger les tomates qu'elle coupait . Sean était le seul à ne rien faire ce qui énervait la plupart des filles.

"Tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de tout manger " Kate disait agacé , les filles le regardèrent .

"J'aide , je remonte le moral des troupes et vérifie que tout est parfait " Sean disait. Il regarda Bonnie et la poussa légèrement pour la réveiller de son état . Il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bien depuis ce matin. Il lui sourît et elle lui rendît son sourire pour lui faire plaisir. Sean regarda Caroline qui était en face d'eux.

"D'ailleurs , tu coupes les concombre trop gros" Il continua en regardant Caroline. Caroline lui lança un regards sévère .

"Donc les filles de quoi vous voulez qu'on parle " Sean disait en s'asseyant sur le bar. Il était à l'aise avec tout le monde ce qui avait toujours plu à Bonnie. Jeremy roula des yeux agacé par Sean , les deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu .

"Sean tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose au lieu de faire ton intéressant " Jeremy disait. Sean le regarda en souriant ,

"Il t'arrive de sourire parfois " Sean demanda , Bonnie le regarda et sourît ,Sean pensait exactement la même chose que Damon. Amber sourît

"On dirait pas ,mais il souris parfois " Amber disait ce qui fît sourire tout le monde .

"C'est vrai qu'il est plus beau lorsqu'il sourit " Bonnie continua , elle regretta ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Jeremy qui la regardait troublé . Elle baissa les yeux et reprît ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Amber envers elle .

"J'ai compris " Jeremy disait enfin en levant les yeux au ciel . Il resta à regarder Bonnie ce que remarqua Sean qui regardait Jeremy .

"Tiens Sean aide moi avec la tarte " Elena disait en s'approchant de lui . Sean se releva tout en continuant à regarder Jeremy et aida Elena .

"Donc Damon ne viendra vraiment pas " Kate demanda enfin voulant savoir . Bonnie avait réussi à oublier sa colère contre Damon pendant une seconde et bien sûre Kate se sentait obligé de lui rappeler .

"Non , il n'avait pas envie de venir " Bonnie répondît

" Il aurait pu faire un effort " Kate disait voulant énerver Bonnie.

"Il se sentait pas très bien , en ce moment c'est compliqué " Bonnie avoua , Kate et les autres la regardèrent remarquant qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

"Votre couple bat de l'aile " Kate continua , Bonnie se coupa subitement et lâcha le couteau .

"Merde " elle disait. Elle mordît son pouce pour arrêter le saignement et regarda Elena

"Elena , tu n'aurais pas des pansements " Bonnie disait ,

"Dans la salle de bain il y en a , je vais t'aider " Elena disait , Bonnie la suivît et tout le monde la regarda. Sean regarda Bonnie partir puis Kate

"Si tu voulais la mettre mal à l'aise c'est réussi " Sean disait en regardant Kate. Elle sourît et s'assît sur le bord du bar .

"C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai visé dans le mille" Kate disait , Sean la regarda puis continua ce qu'il faisait sans rien dire.

Bonnie regardait son doigt qui était en train de saigner pendant que Elena était en train de chercher des pansements. Elle regarda son sang pensant à leur lien , elle était dans ses pensées lorsque Elena apparût.

"Je les ai enfin trouvé " Elena disait , elle s'assît sur la chaise et mît de la crème sur le doigt de Bonnie

"J'aurais pu le faire toute seule "

"Je sais " Elena répondît en souriant . Bonnie la regarda et sourît , les filles ne dirent rien un moment jusqu'à ce que Elena brise le silence .

"Tu vas bien ?" Elena demanda , elle leva la tête et regarda son ami

"Oui pourquoi ?" Bonnie répliqua ne voulant pas trop parler .

"Je suis ton ami donc je m'inquiètes pour toi " Elena disait

"Et je voulais m'excuser pour hier " Elle continua

"C'est rien , j'avais oublié " Bonnie disait , ce qui était bien avec Bonnie c'était qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rancunière.

"Donc Damon et toi ? ca va ?" Elena insista .

"Damon est Damon " Bonnie disait laissant un silence .

"Je le connais pas cœur et lorsqu'il parle de prendre ces distances , il le pense " Elena la regarda surprise

"Il a dit ça " Elle disait perturbé .

" Il me repousses parce qu'il envisage d'arrêter , j'ai pu voir la fatigue dans ses yeux. " Bonnie répliqua .

"Damon sait ce battre lorsqu'il veut quelque chose , croit moi , il a toujours de la force " Elena répondît.

"Je te parle de mes problèmes alors que Stefan et toi c'est pas la forme si j'ai bien compris " Bonnie disait subitement ne voulant pas parler de Damon et d'elle , Elena la regarda

"Pouvons nous éviter de parler de ça " Elena avoua en terminant de mettre le pansement. Les deux filles se regardèrent et sourirent

"Tu sais quoi Elena , on a pas besoin d'homme ce week-end , on devrait simplement profiter du fait qu'on ait du répit " Bonnie disait en se relevant . Elena se leva à son tour.

"C'est ta nouvelle philosophie " Elena disait

"Pour aujourd'hui oui " Bonnie répondît , les deux filles se regardèrent lorsqu'elles furent interrompît par Amber .

"Elena on a besoin de toi , on trouve pas les assiettes " Amber disait ,

"Je viens ,je viens " Elena disait retrouvant le sourire grâce à la philosophie de Bonnie. Elle s'en alla laissant Bonnie et Amber. Bonnie allait suivre Elena mais Amber l'interpella .

"Bonnie " Bonnie se retourna vers elle et la regarda attendant qu'elle lui dise quelque chose mais Amber ne dît rien .

"Laisse tombé , oublie " Elle finit par dire , Bonnie se retourna pour partir mais resta figé. Elle se retourna subitement vers Amber .

"J'aime mon copain" Bonnie disait se doutant de ce que Amber pensait . Amber leva la tête et la regarda

" Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre vous , que Jeremy ressent encore quelque chose de fort pour toi " Amber avoua ,  
>Bonnie la regarda<p>

" Ce que ressens Jeremy n'a rien a voir avec de l'amour , c'est simplement de la rancune. Il m'en veut et il en veut à Damon c'est tout " Bonnie disait

"Non et tu le sais très bien " Amber répliqua ce qui surpris Bonnie

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Bonnie demanda intrigué

"Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu lui fais ressentir " Amber disait avec un ton d'agacement. Bonnie voulait dire quelque chose ,mais ne savait pas quoi dire . Amber la regarda puis soupira

"Tu sais quoi laisse tombé , tu ne comprends rien " Amber disait puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie qui se retourna vers Amber

"Amber " Bonnie l'appela mais celle-ci était déjà parti. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle totalement perdu par ce qui venait de se passer.

"Hé merde " Bonnie disait en passant une main dans ses cheveux .

Stefan s'était finalement chargé du barbecue parce que Tyler et Matt ne s'en sortaient pas du tout. Il s'était mit torse nu à cause de la chaleur que le barbecue dégageait . Il installa la viande dans le barbecue tandis que les filles avaient mît la table dehors et s'occupait à poser les couvert . Elena regarda Stefan qui était en train de faire le barbecue . Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos d'eux et au fait que ça allait constamment continuer . Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça . Au moment où Stefan entra pour se changer , elle le suivît .

"Stefan " Elena l'appela dans le couloir , il se retourna et la regarda .

"Tu as raison " Elle disait subitement ce qui l'intrigua

"Au début je pensais que je devais me battre pour te récupérer , je t'aime mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pour Damon et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec toi et ne pas être totalement honnête avec ce que je ressens " Elena continua , rien de dire ça cela lui faisait mal mais elle devait d'être honnête et être sûre dorénavant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour éviter de faire souffrir Stefan parce que là maintenant , il souffrait plus avec elle que sans elle .

" Tu mérites mieux que ça " Elena termina , elle le regarda un long moment

"Voila " elle disait puis descendît les escaliers . Elle se retint de montrer toute forme émotion ,mais s'arrêta dans les escaliers pour se poser contre le mur. Elle versa une larme ,mais l'essuya de suite se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle souffla ensuite et se reprît , elle descendît les escaliers et rejoignît les autres qui étaient déjà en train de se servir à manger. Stefan regarda Elena partir puis la colère monta subitement en lui , il cogna le mur énervé et regarda le sol.

"Fais chier "Il disait en soufflant.

* * *

><p>"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler ?" Alaric demanda en regardant Damon qui regardait le plafond les jambes allongés sur la table .<br>"Je suis là " Vanessa disait en entrant avec à manger dans les mains . Elle posa tout sur la table et regarda Damon sévèrement lorsqu'elle vît qu'il s'était encore une fois permit de mettre ces pieds sur la table. Damon enleva ses pieds de suite gardant son sourire . Il se releva et se mît à coté de Vanessa qui était assise en train de regarder le dossier .

"Où on en était ?" Vanessa demanda ,

"On parlait des esprits " Damon disait en la regardant , elle le regarda

"Ha oui , je m'en rappelle " Elle disait

"A vrai dire , il ait dit qu'une fois mort , les êtres humains deviennes de simple esprit qui airent ,certaines personnes disent qu'ils vont au paradis mais d'autre personne comme Isobel ne prenait pas en compte cette possibilité , le paradis n'existait pas pour elle c'était simplement une idée inventait par les gens pour se rassurer " Vanessa disait

" Les morts errent quelque part ,un endroit que personne ne peut voir " Elle continua , Alaric et Damon pensèrent tout deux à Elena et Charlotte.

"Est ce qu'un esprit peut nous faire accéder au Ardes" Damon demanda après un long moment de réflexion.

"C'est impossible dans la mesure où nous ne pouvons pas les voir , ils sont invisibles au yeux de tous " Vanessa répondît

"Je penses que j'ai compris ,mais si quelqu'un est en contact avec un esprit , est-il possible qu'il nous laisse l'accès à cette endroit" Damon déclara ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau .

"Je détestes me répéter mais c'est clairement impossible d'être en contact avec eux " Elle répéta ce qui énerva Damon , il avait envie de lui dire que Elena était en contact avec un mais il ne pouvait pas trop en dire . Il allait dire quelque chose mais Alaric l'interrompît

"Pourquoi ? c'est impossible " Alaric demanda en regardant Damon qui commençait à perdre patience .

"Parce que cela signifierait que la balance entre la vie et la mort à été rompu , je ne sais pas si je suis assez claire ,mais l'endroit où repose les morts représente une réalité inaccessible pour les vivants , ce sont deux réalités totalement opposé , dans la possibilité que quelqu'un communique avec un esprits , cette personne à créé une brèche " Vanessa disait , elle s'interrompît puis prît un stylo et dessina pour leur faire mieux comprendre .

"Elle a crée une fissure entre deux réalités , il faut comprendre qu'il existe un nombre infini et incalculable de réalité autour de nous et le monde des morts fait parti d'une de ses réalités. Si une fissure est crée entre deux réalité , c'est très mauvais signe , je dirais même que c'est la "

"La fin on sait " Damon disait sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait . Il savait déjà tout ça avec Bonnie et la magie noire . Vanessa le regarda et hocha la tête.

"la fin de toute les réalités " Elle continua ,

" sauf celle des Loup Garou " Damon disait perdu dans ses pensées .  
>Alaric regarda Vanessa inquiet<p>

"Ce phénomène est simplement hypothétique , je veux dire peut être que les écrits exagère " Alaric disait ce qui intrigua Vanessa

"Pourquoi ? Vous insistez autant ?" Vanessa demanda subitement en regardant Alaric et Damon. Damon regarda Alaric pour lui dire de la fermer mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas .

"Elena , la fille dont je suis en charge est en contact avec un esprit " Alaric se mît à dire , Vanessa écarquilla les yeux tandis que Damon levait les yeux n'en croyant pas ces yeux .

"Quoi ? comment c'est possible ?"

"Elle a ingéré du sang de Lester Ileriane et cela la transformait en humaine alors qu'elle était vampire " Alaric avoua . Damon le regarda les yeux grands ouvert agacé .

"Lester Ileriane , je connais ce no" Vanessa n'eut pas le temps de finir car quelqu'un les interrompît

"Qui êtes vous ?" Un homme assez âgé disait en regardant Damon et Alaric

"Ha Tom , ils font des recherches eux aussi" Vanessa disait en se mettant face au fameux Tom.

"Il est strictement interdit de faire entrer des inconnus là , vous êtes au courant " Il répondît ,

"On allait partir " Alaric disait , il passa à coté de Vanessa et s'en alla suivît de Damon qui regardait le monsieur en souriant . Vanessa regarda les deux hommes partir intrigué par ce qu'ils lui avait dit .

"On devra y retourné " Damon disait en parcourant le couloir de l'université

"Pourquoi ?" Alaric disait , Damon tourna sa tête et le regarda

"Isobel semblait savoir beaucoup , beaucoup trop de chose " Damon répondît seulement .

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée vite à Mystic Fall , Alaric et Damon ne s'étaient pas rendît compte qu'ils avaient passé toute la journée à Duke.<p>

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec les autres en weekend « Damon tourna sa tête

« Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Damon répondît gardant son sourire .

"Tu sais Damon , il faut que tu arrêtes de garder tout pour toi , ça va pas te tuer de te confier à quelqu'un " Alaric disait , Damon ne dît rien et se concentra sur la route.

" Ce n'est pas mon truc de me confier " Damon répondît

"Je vous laisse se privilège , donc Alaric si tu veux parler parce que tu sembles vouloir parler , je t'écoute du moins je ferais semblant " Damon répondît , Alaric leva les yeux au ciel

"Qu'est ce que Bonnie peut bien te trouver ?" Alaric disait n'en croyant pas ces yeux . Damon le regarda

" Je dois dire la même chose de Vanessa " Damon répondît , Alaric le regarda sérieusement.

"Tu la trouves comment ?" Il demanda ,

"Canon " Damon répondît

"Sérieux Damon " Alaric répliqua

" Elle à l'air sympa ,mais un peu trop curieuse à mon goût " Il avoua ,

"Un peu comme Jenna , tu sembles avoir le même type de fille , fais attention qu'elle ne finisse pas comme Isobel et Jenna " Damon continua jetant un froid dans la voiture . Alaric ne dît plus rien n'aimant pas aborder ce sujet .

" Je sais quoi dire si je veux te faire taire maintenant " Damon disait en regardant Alaric qui ne disait plus rien .

" C'était une blague " Damon disait , Alaric ne le regarda pas , pas vraiment d'humeur pour ce genre d'humour noire .

" Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ce soir " Alaric disait puis regarda par la vitre de la voiture . Damon le regarda

" J'aurais pas dû dire ça ,ça te va " Damon disait . Il regarda en face de lui et soupira

"Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment avant de parler , j'aurais pas dû lui dire ça comme j'aurais pas dû te dire ça " Damon répondît en se concentrant sur le volant . Alaric le regarda sachant qu'il était en train de parler à la fois de Bonnie et de lui.

"Alors ne dit rien " Alaric répondît ce qui fît légèrement sourire Damon

"J'aurais dû ne rien dire " Il avoua en pensant à Bonnie.

"Je lui ais dit qu'il fallait se battre alors que j'en ai marre de me battre ,peut-être qu'on devrait simplement arrêtez de ce faire du mal , arrêtez de se battre pour ce qu'on veut , si je la repousse mieux ça sera pour tout le monde , et ce sera plus facile d'en finir « Damon avoua enfin . Alaric le regarda et comprît ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de Damon.

« Tu veux rompre «

« Non , c'est simplement que plus les jours passe , plus les obstacles apparaissent et plus je perds espoir « Damon avoua . Damon se gara devant chez Alaric.

« Tu n'arrives plus à croire en vous « Alaric répliqua ce qui surpris Damon car c'était tout à fait ça . Damon le regarda

« Je sais , c'est lâche de ma part . Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'on doit se battre pour les choses qu'on veut mais il y a une limite à toute chose « Damon disait, Alaric le regarda puis ouvra la portière sans rien dire .Il allait partir mais il se retourna vers Damon.

« Ce n'est pas lâche Damon, personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir des faiblesses « Alaric disait. Les deux se regardèrent

"Et je te pardonne " Alaric termina ce qui fît sourire Damon. Alaric s'en alla laissant Damon seul dans sa voiture.

Damon arriva quelque minute plus tard chez lui. Il entra puis posa sa veste sur le canapé. Il se servît ensuite un verre de whisky et le bu pour se soulager . Il regarda en face de lui et pensa à Bonnie . Il était généralement dû genre à gérer les problèmes ,mais là tout ce qu'il faisait c'était la repousser pour éviter de parler de leur foutu lien et aussi parce qu'il était fatigué de leur relation. Il commençait à baisser les bras , depuis hier soir quelque chose l'avait fait douté , le fait de voir Bonnie à l'hôpital à cause de leur lien l'avait fait douté d'eux. Il se disait que si elle partait , il apprendrait à supporter la distance dans le cas où elle refuserait de lui donner son sang ou que leur relation se termine . Une part de lui avait en effet peur qu'elle le repousse à cause de ce lien donc il préférait en quelque sorte la repoussait avant .Il bu encore plusieurs verre puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit sur le dos et regarda le plafond . Il avait poussé Bonnie à se battre , l'ironie du sort c'était que c'était lui qui n'avait plus la force de se battre. Lui qui la poussait à se battre n'avait plus la force. Il se releva subitement du lit et regarda sous son lit . Il sourît en voyant la boîte noire que Bonnie lui avait laissé en guise de cadeau. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui en avait fait en quelque sorte d'autre ,mais plutôt symbolique . Il attrapa la boîte se demandant ce que c'était .Il se releva et s'assît intrigué .Il ouvra la boite et vît une caméra vidéo et pleine de lettre qui datait des jours où il était parti au chalet avec Caroline, Stefan et Elena pour la transition d' Elena. Il appuya sur le bouton de la caméra et entendît Bonnie parlait avec quelqu'un .

_« C'est bon , elle enregistre « _Damon entendît Tyler derrière la caméra . Bonnie s'assît au bord de son lit

_« C'est bon Tyler merci , tu peux y allé « Bonnie disait_

_« Quoi j'ai même pas le droit d'écouter «  
><em>

_« Ty va t'en où je te fume le cerveau « Bonnie disait, Tyler râla puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seule devant la caméra. Elle regarda la caméra et sourît ._

_« Hé Damon, c'est moi enfin je sais que tu sais que c'est moi mais hé c'est moi Bonnie , est ce que je me ridiculise si c'est le cas , tu dois être en train de sourire ,« _Il se mît à sourire en voyant Bonnie

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça ? je me suis dit que si un jour tu m'oubliais comme la dernière fois , je dois laisser une trace , quelque chose pour te dire que quelqu'un t'aime « Bonnie s'arrêta et mît une main sur son cœur ._

_« que je t'aime « Elle disait ._

_« Même si je suis sûre que si tu m'oublie tu vas devenir grincheux et froid et te moquer de moi en voyant ça mais le ridicule ne tue pas n'est ce pas ? tu me manques , je sais que ça doit pas être la forme au chalet avec Elena et sa transition mais je suis pressé que tu reviennes « _ Aujourd'hui il s'était comporté comme si il avait oublié , comme si elle était une inconnu pour lui , tout pour essayer de rendre les choses plus facile au cas où tout dégénérerais mais il avait tout faux et il le comprît en voyant Bonnie sur la caméra .

_« Je t'ai écrit aussi, je sais à quel point je t'ai fais du mal, tu sais lorsque je t'ai effacé la mémoire et que j'ai accepté le pacte avec la magie noire . Je sais que tu t'es senti trahi donc je t'ai tout écrit , tout ce qui s'est passé avec Angel et Klaus , tout ce que tu aimerais savoir , j'ai tout écris parce que je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi ou même de nous . Nous avons attendu tellement longtemps pour être ensemble que je ne peux pas doutait de ce que je ressens pour toi » Bonnie soupira et sourît_

_« Peut être que le destin existe, et qu'ils se trouvaient juste sous nos yeux tout ce temps « _Damon se perdît dans ses pensées en regardant la caméra pensant à ce qu'elle était en train dire , c'était vrai , elle n'avait jamais douté d'eux , il n'avait jamais douté d'elle. Chacun n'avais jamais douté de l'un et de l'autre alors pourquoi commençait-il a douter alors qu'il avait Bonnie , il avait c'était l'essentiel. La plupart de sa vie , il se battait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ,mais il avait oublié que tout ce qu'il voulait , il avait déjà . Il était fatigué de se battre ,mais le plus important c'était de vivre avec elle . Aujourd'hui il avait simplement oublié que malgré tout ce qui se passait , il était heureux , ils étaient heureux tout les deux . Peu importe que Dante ou les originelles soit là , ils étaient tout deux heureux. Damon continua à sourire ._  
><em>

_« Et peu importe ce qui se passe , je regretterais jamais ce que nous avons « Damon se mît à rire et essuya ses yeux qui était devenue humide . Bonnie s'approcha devant la caméra et chuchota_

_« Je vais devoir te laisser parce que je crois que Tyler est en train d'écouter derrière la porte « Bonnie disait , _

_Bonnie sortît de sa chambre oubliant d'éteindre la caméra alors Damon entendait tout._

_« Ty, je vais te tuer « Il entendît_ , il sourît puis éteignît la caméra. Il tourna la tête et regarda les lettres dont Bonnie parlait sur la vidéo. Il les toucha puis vît d'autre cassettes .

« Quel con « Damon disait subitement en se levant du lit.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombé depuis un moment au chalet et en attendant que le repas soit prêt , les jeunes étaient en train de s'amuser autour de la cheminé.<p>

« Suis-je la seule qui ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ? « Bonnie disait en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Tout le monde était en train de pencher sa tête et essayait de comprendre ce que Tyler faisait comme mime .

« Je sais je sais « Sean déclara subitement en se levant. Tout le monde le regarda surpris .

« C'est la grande roue «

« Enfin « Tyler disait fatigué de se tordre pour leur faire comprendre. Les autres se regardèrent surpris puis rigolèrent trouvant le mime de Tyler pas du tout ressemblant à la grande roue . Elle regarda ensuite Stefan , Elena , Amber et Jeremy , les deux couples avaient l'air distant ce qui fît un peu de peine à Bonnie.

"Qui veut des pop corns ?" Jeremy demanda subitement en se levant .

"Moi " Caroline et Kate dirent en même temps. Jeremy prît le saladier puis s'en alla dans la cuisine . Bonnie le regarda puis regarda tout le monde.

"Je vais l'aider " Bonnie disait subitement et se leva laissant les autres regardait le mime de Tyler et Sean qui était assez marrant. Ils imitaient un groupe de hard rock . Jeremy se retourna subitement après avoir mis les pop corn dans le micro onde , il sursauta lorsqu'il vît Bonnie.

"Amber est une fille géniale donc peu importe ce que tu ressens pour moi , élimine le parce que ça sera jamais réciproque " Bonnie disait fermement ce qui surpris Jeremy qui s'avança .

"Ouaw , qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je ressens quelque chose pour toi "

"Amber est venu me voir et elle a peur " Bonnie répondît en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Jeremy se rapprocha d'elle

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses ,mais je ne ressens rien pour toi " Jeremy disait en chuchotant à son tour

"Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? j'ai l'impression que peu importe ce que je fais tu l'interprète mal " Bonnie avoua

"N'importe quoi , je ressens quelque chose ,mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois "

"Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? "

"Ton attention " Jeremy avoua enfin , Bonnie le regarda perdu

"Tu sais ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas parlé , tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis que tu es avec Damon et les seules fois où tu me parles c'est pour des problèmes de ce genre " Jeremy répondît . Bonnie ouvra la bouche surprise par son aveu. Elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'il voulait ne serait-ce rester amis avec elle .

"Tu ne m'a jamais donné un minimum de considération même lorsqu'on était ensemble et je pensais qu'au moins tu aurais assez de considération pour moi pour qu'on reste amis et que tu me considère en tant que tel , peu importe ce que tu pensais tu avais tord , j'aime Amber " Jeremy monta subitement le ton attirant l'attention de tout le monde . Ils se regardèrent tous . Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit car Jeremy ne la laissa pas parler .

"Tu es simplement égoïste Bonnie , tu vis autour de Damon et rien d'autre , j'aurais simplement espéré que tu viennes me voir au moins une fois mais tu ne l'as jamais fait parce que tu t'en fous de tout le monde à part de Damon et toi "Jeremy disait puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie . Bonnie le suivît au salon où il y avait tout le monde qui était en train de les regarder et qui suivait la conversation .

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça , je me soucie de toi , je me soucie de tout le monde . Si je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole c'est parce que je pensais que tu voulais plus me voir " Bonnie disait , Jeremy se retourna tandis que les autres suivirent la conversation du regard

"Je ne voulais pas voir Damon ,mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir , tu la interprété toute seule " Jeremy répondît

"Je pensais que tu m'en voulais , c'est pour ça que j'ai pas osé venir vers Amber et toi , ça n'a rien à voir avec le manque de considération " Bonnie disait pour se défendre .

" Arrête Bonnie , tout le monde sait que tu t'es crée un petit monde avec Damon et que personne n'a le droit d'y entrer , tu t'intéresses à personne à part toi " Bonnie ouvra la bouche sous le choque et regarda les autres

"Vous pensez que je ne me soucie pas de vous " Bonnie disait en regardant les autres sous le choque

"Amber et moi ne sommes pas concerné " Kate disait en levant les bras perdu par ce qui se passait .

"Non " Caroline disait perdu à son tour . Bonnie regarda les autres et attendait que quelqu'un dise quelque chose

"Parfois , on a l'impression que tu vois ta vie seulement avec Damon " Elena avoua ce qui énerva Bonnie qui ne pensait pas du tout ça . Elle les regarda sous le choque

"Comment tu peux dire ça ? je me suis toujours soucié de vous . On ne vas pas rester à vie ensemble , j'ai une vie et un avenir . On sera pas constamment ensemble ,c 'est normal que j'envisage ma vie avec Damon , c'est mon copain. J'ai fais beaucoup de chose pour vous tous et tu oses me dire ça Elena vraiment . Je trouves ça totalement injuste de votre part , on a tous nos problèmes et parfois c'est normal de se concentrer sur sa vie mais je vous interdis de dire que Damon et moi somme égoïste parce qu'il pense et je pense tout le temps à vous . Il t'a sauvé Elena , il a presque sacrifié notre lien pour toi . J'ai toujours été là pour vous donc Jeremy si tu penses ça de moi ne t'étonne pas si je ne veux pas te parler " Bonnie disait agacé perdant un peu Sean ,Kate et Amber qui se regardèrent perdu lorsqu'ils entendirent Bonnie parler de lien.

"Calmez vous" Caroline disait en se levant .

"Je dis simplement que parfois vous semblez oublié que nous sommes là , vous faîtes les choses de votre côté " Elena disait en se levant . Stefan soupira d'agacement en voyant Elena parlait de Damon .

"C'est son petit ami Elena , c'est normal qu'ils font des choses de leurs côté, " Stefan se mît à dire se levant à son tour .

"Hé vous voulez pas qu'on continue le mime " Sean disait essayant de calmer la troupe. Il s'approcha de Bonnie et la prît par les épaules .

"Calme toi " Il disait en respirant fort.

"Un jour on va tous vivre nos vie , c'est normal" Caroline disait perdu en regardant tout le monde .

"Je sais que c'est son copain , je suis juste en train de dire qu'ils " Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir car tout le monde entendirent le portable de Sean sonnait . Ils regardèrent tous Sean qui souffla soulagé

"Sauvé par le gong " Sean disait puis répondît .

"Oué elle est là , elle est bien là " Sean disait en passant le téléphone à Bonnie .

« C'est pour toi, ton copain invisible « Sean disait ce qui surpris Bonnie et les autres. Bonnie prît le portable et regarda tout le monde qui la fixait silencieux. Tout le monde était devenu silencieux et regarda Bonnie intrigué. Elle était énervée contre eux surtout contre Jeremy et un peu Elena qui avait complétement faux. Elle les regarda et souffla .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?« Elle disait froidement ce qui surpris Damon qui était au volant de sa voiture en train de conduire. Il avait mit le haut parleur pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le route. Bonnie regarda les autres puis s'en alla agacé. Elle se dirigea vers le lac et se posa .

" Je crois que j'ai mérité cette accueil " Damon disait en regardant la route. Une fois que Bonnie sortît du chalet Caroline se retourna vers Elena et Stefan .

"Pouvez vous nous laisser seul s'il vous plait " Caroline disait à Sean , Matt ,Amber , Jeremy et Kate. Ils se regardèrent tous perdu par la demande de Caroline puis s'en allèrent . Seul Stefan , Elena , et Tyler restèrent dans la pièce.

"Hier , ce n'était pas parce que tu vivais des moments difficiles que tu t'étais mal comporter avec Bonnie hein " Caroline disait subitement à Elena . Elena ne dît rien n'aimant pas le regard de Caroline. Tyler se mît à côté de Caroline perdu

"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? " Tyler disait perdu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline.

"Qu'est ce que je suis conne ? tu m'as sorti des excuses pour expliquer le fait que Stefan ait rompu avec toi " Caroline disait en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

"Ne la juge pas " Stefan prît la défense de Elena ce qui surpris Caroline. Stefan et Elena avaient compris que Caroline avait tout saisi .

"Comment tu peux encore faire ça ? l'époque où il y avait seulement Stefan , Elena et Damon est terminé , il y a Bonnie maintenant , et elle n'a pas besoin de ça, elle n'a pas besoin que sa meilleurs ami ressent quelque chose po"

"Ne le dit pas " Elena disait ne voulant pas l'entendre de la bouche de Caroline parce que ça paraissait tellement mal venant de sa bouche .

"Tu n'as pas à la juger Caroline , donc oublions ça " Stefan disait .

"Elena avec Stefan , Tyler avec moi et Bonnie avec Damon c'est censé être comme ça " Caroline disait en montant le ton agacé .

"C'est plus compliqué que ça" Tyler regarda Stefan et Elena puis commença à comprendre . Il enleva sa main de l'épaule à Caroline et posa ses yeux sur Elena. Elle se sentît très mal lorsqu'elle vît comment il la regardait .

"C'est n'importe quoi je m'en vais " Il disait seulement. Il s'en alla sans rien dire de plus ce qui blessa Elena qui avait peur de ce que Tyler pouvait penser d'elle.

" A l'époque ,je me suis jamais mêlé de tes affaires Elena avec Damon et Stefan mais là il y a Bonnie et je suis impliqué personnellement , c'est mon ami , c'est notre ami" Caroline disait

"Je sais Caroline , et je suis tellement désolé mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est , je ne sais plus" Elena disait , Stefan se mît devant Elena et regarda Caroline

"Arrête Caroline , je te préviens " Stefan disait subitement sévèrement ne voulant pas que Caroline s'en mêle .Caroline le regarda totalement perdu

" Tu voulais te marier avec lui , tu a toujours dit que c'était l'homme de ta vie , tu as fais souffrir Damon et maintenant qu'il est heureux , tu continues à faire dû mal autour de toi "Caroline disait en regardant Elena qui était derrière . Elle regarda Stefan puis Elena

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air parce que si je reste ici , je vais dire et faire des choses que je regretterais " Caroline disait puis s'en alla par la porte derrière laissant Stefan et Elena. Stefan regarda Elena , les deux se regardèrent

"Je suis désolé " Elle disait à Stefan

"Tu n'as plus à t'excuser auprès de moi " Stefan disait , Elena comprît ce qu'il voulait dire ,c 'était fini entre eux , elle n'avait pas à s'excuser dans la mesure où il n'y avait plus d'eux . Stefan s'en alla .

"Stefan "Elena l'appela ,mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas la laissant seul .

**Florence and the machine : Never let me go.**

_**Regardant depuis en bas,  
>La lumière de la lune reflétant sur la mer<br>Le reflet me semble être le même  
>Que celui que je regardais avant que je disparaisse<strong>_

_**Et c'est paisible dans les profondeurs**_  
><em><strong>Parce que tu ne peux pas respirer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pas besoin de prier, pas besoin de parler<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maintenant que j'ai disparue<strong>_

_**Et ça éclate autour de moi,**_  
><em><strong> Mille miles sous la surface de la mer,<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai trouvé l'endroit ou reposer ma tête<strong>_

« Ça va ? » Damon demanda à Bonnie . Bonnie se retourna et vît qu'il n'y avait plus personne au salon du chalet. Sa colère commençait à se dissiper par l'appelle de Damon même si lui aussi l'énervait à prendre ces distances .

" Pourquoi tu m'appelle , je croyais qu'on prenait nos distance " Bonnie disait sous tension.

« je voulais seulement prendre de tes nouvelles « Bonnie resta sans voix un moment , elle resta à regarder le lac en face d'elle .

« C'est un piège « Elle répliqua perdu ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Non , je sais que j'ai été distant avec toi et je tenais à m'excuser « Damon disait. Bonnie ne dît rien ce qui l'intrigua. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assît au bord du ponton .

«Tu m'as repoussés parce que tu ne crois plus en nous c'est ça ? « Bonnie demanda subitement . Elle n'était pas dupe , elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire .Damon ne répondît rien et au moment où il allait dire quelque chose Bonnie continua .

« C'est bon tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas me briser , on peut en finir , en finir avec tout ces obstacles et ces problèmes . Si tu n'as plus la force , je comprendrais «Elle déclara

**_Ne me laisse jamais partir,_**  
><strong><em> Ne me laisse jamais partir<em>**  
><strong><em> Ne me laisse jamais partir, <em>**  
><strong><em> Ne me laisse jamais partir<em>**

**_ Et les bras de l'océan me portent,_**  
><strong><em> Et toute cette dévotion se précipite sur moi<em>**  
><strong><em> Et la question du paradis, <em>**  
><strong><em> pour une pêcheuse* comme moi,<em>**  
><strong><em> Mais les bras de l'océan me délivrent.<em>**

**_ Et même si la pression est forte,_**  
><strong><em> C'est le seul moyen de m'échapper<em>**  
><strong><em> Ça semble être un dur choix à faire<em>**  
><strong><em> Maintenant que j'ai disparue,<em>**

« Il te reste de la force à toi ? » Il demanda. Il voyait bien que Bonnie était blessé par son attitude et qu'elle commençait à s'imaginer le pire , il l'avait laissé seul croire que c'était fini entre eux ,en tout cas c'était ce que Bonnie avait ressenti toute la journée. Toute la journée , elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de Damon et d'elle. Damon attendît que Bonnie réponde. Il avait totalement flippé à cause du lien , elle le savait , c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase et elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait , la plupart des personnes serait parti depuis longtemps dans une relation comme la leur. Elle repensait à leur lien , à leur avenir et tout le reste .

« Peu importe si il m'en reste" Bonnie disait se réveillant de ces pensées

"à la fin de la journée on a constamment besoin de mensonge pour dormir « Elle continua ce qui fît de la peine à Damon.

« Quels genres de mensonge ? » Il demanda

« les moments où on est ensemble « Bonnie répondît

« Tu penses que c'est des mensonges «

« C'est simplement les seules moments qui me dise qu'il faut croire en nous , qu'on aura une fin heureuse ,mais regarde on arrive même plus à y croire , on arrive même plus à croire à ces moments . C'est simplement un mirage qui nous empêche de voir la vérité en face . Tu es fatigué Damon et je le sais pertinemment que parfois tu te réveilles en te disant que si tu étais seul tout serait mieux « Bonnie disait,

« Oui j'y pense souvent mais après je me rends compte que je suis heureux, je suis heureux avec toi « Damon disait. Bonnie sourit un petit peu fatigué par la journée d'aujourd'hui et Damon.

« Et demain tu te réveilleras et tu voudras encore prendre tes distances « Elle répondît

_**Et ça éclate autour de moi**_  
><em><strong> Mille miles sous la surface de la mer<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai trouvé l'endroit ou reposer ma tête<strong>_

_** Ne me laisse jamais partir,**_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir, <strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_

_** Et les bras de l'océan me portent, (si froids et si doux)**_  
><em><strong> Et toute ce dévouement se précipite sur moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et la question du paradis, pour une pécheresse comme moi,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais les bras de l'océan me délivrent<strong>_

_** Et tout est fini,**_  
><em><strong> Et je disparais,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je n'abandonnes pas,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je capitule juste.<strong>_

_** AWooooooooooooooah!**_  
><em><strong> Et je glisse vers le bas<strong>_  
><em><strong> AWooooooooooooooah!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si froid, mais si doux<strong>_

« Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et que parfois je peux paraître froid avec toi mais je ne t'ai jamais menti , je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que je ressent pour toi et dans toute ma vie , la seule fois où j'ai été sincère est avec toi « Damon répondît , Bonnie sourît contente de pouvoir percevoir la sincérité dans la voix de Damon . Elle était contente de le retrouver ce soir même si il n'était pas vraiment là , elle avait l'impression qu'il était. Damon attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il arriva en voiture sur le pont de Mystic Fall prêt à partir pour rejoindre Bonnie.

« Juste une question Bonnie « Damon disait ce qui l'intrigua. Il allait dire quelque chose mais la ligne se coupa.

"Damon " Bonnie disait , elle regarda le portable de Sean et vît qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau. Damon regarda son portable

"Fais chier " Il essaya de rappeler Bonnie ,mais il n'arriva pas. Il réessaya plusieurs fois ne regardant pas vraiment la route. Il leva subitement les yeux et vît quelqu'un passait devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter ou de la contourner. Il s'arrêta subitement et sortît de sa voiture pour regarder derrière lui . Il avança , mais ne vît personne ce qui l'intrigua , il aurait parié avoir percuté quelqu'un, mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait , il n'avait senti aucun choque .

"C'est toujours mauvais signe " Damon disait en regardant les alentours . Il avança sur le pont et s'approcha près de la rambarde intrigué sûre d'avoir percuté quelqu'un. Il regarda au dessus du pont puis soupira se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêver. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil lorsqu'il sentît subitement une présence derrière lui qui le poussa dans l'eau. Il tomba dans la profondeur de l'eau , il allait remonter à la surface voyant en haut du pont une silhouette en train de le regarder d'en haut mais au moment où il allait remonter à la surface , quelqu'un le retînt en le prenant par le coup et en l'étranglant . Damon mît ces mains sur le bras de la personne qui l'étranglait et essaya de l'enlever et de le cogner mais il n'avait l'impression de toucher que du vide , que de l'eau. Il avait bizarrement l'impression que l'eau en avait après lui , il ne voyait pas la personne qui était en train de l'étrangler ,mais peu importe qui elle était , il pouvait sentir qu'elle voulait vraiment le tuer . Il se débattait de toute ces forces, mais rien n'y faisait . La personne qui l'étranglait le libéra de son emprise. Damon tomba dans la profondeur de l'eau , plus il tombait , plus l'eau était froide , et l'obscurité s'assombrissait . Il regarda la surface de l'eau et bizarrement la lumière que la surface dégageait laissé apparaître un ciel étoilé. Il regarda le ciel étoilé ,mais sombra dans la froideur de l'océan. Il ferma les yeux et ne sentît plus rien .

Il était en train de sombrer lorsqu'il sentît quelqu'un le prendre par la main et le sortir de cette froideur .

_**Et les bras de l'océan me portent, si froids et si doux**_  
><em><strong> Et toute cette dévotion, que je ne connaissais pas,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et la question du paradis, pour une pécheresse s'efface,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais les bras de l'océan me délivrent<strong>_

_** Ne me laisse jamais partir,**_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir, <strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_

_** Délivre-moi**_

_** Ne me laisse jamais partir,**_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir, <strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_

Bonnie marchait loin du chalet pour récupérer du réseau.

"Enfin " elle disait en voyant que le réseau était revenu . Elle rappela Damon, mais elle tomba seulement sur sa messagerie. Elle était en train de tenir le téléphone attendant qu'il réponde mais raccrocha finalement après plusieurs tentative. Damon entendait une voix qu'il connaissait mais il ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait , il entendait cette voix qui avait l'air de tenir à lui mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre , il avait encore trop froid pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

"Allez Damon , réveille toi "

"Allez , Damon réveille toi " Damon ouvra subitement les yeux et cracha de l'eau. Il se mît sur le côté et continua à cracher de l'eau. Il eut dû mal à reprendre sa respiration , il inspira et expira essayant de respirer.

" Crache encore " Damon se calma petit à petit , il regarda le sol et reconnu enfin la voix. Il resta figé à regarder le sol un moment puis tourna sa tête.

"Rose " Il disait perdu en la regardant.

_**Délivre-moi**_

_** Ne me laisse jamais partir,**_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir, <strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_

_** Ne me laisse jamais partir,**_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse jamais partir<strong>_

_** Et tout est fini,**_  
><em><strong> Et je disparais,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je n'abandonnes pas,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je capitule juste.<strong>_

_** AWooooooooooooooah!**_  
><em><strong> Et je glisse vers le bas<strong>_  
><em><strong> AWooooooooooooooah!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si froid, mais si doux<strong>_


	7. La brèche !

_**Hey !  
><strong>_

_**Voici le chapitre 7 !  
>Il est plus long que les autres ,mais il se lit assez vite enfin je dis ça parce que je l'ai relu plusieurs fois .<br>**_

_**Comme d'habitude , il y aura des fautes , je suis un cas désespéré et honnêtement j'ai pas le courage de lire constamment les chapitre .  
><strong>_

_**J'ai rien à dire de particulier , à part Merci comme d'habitude , un énorme Merci à tous ,j'adore vos reviews :)  
><strong>_

**_Et aussi si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dîte moi ok ,si vous avez besoin que je vous rappel des choses etc dîtes le moi parce que parfois je n'embrouilles dans toutes mes idées et j'ai peur de pas être assez clair surtout au niveau de l'action et des révélations donc je comprendrais que vous soyez un peu perdu voila . Je suis à votre service !_  
><strong>

**A la fin du chapitre , j'ai voulu faire genre un extrait , un prologue du chapitre 8 donc j'ai mis un extrait pour vous donner le ton et un avant gout du prochain chapitre , je vous le redirais en bas :)_  
><em>**

**Music:  
><strong>

** Adele : Turning Table ( La famille Ileriane )  
><strong>

**Maroon5: She will be loved ( Bamon !)  
><strong>

**Encore merci à tous j'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances !  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture à tous :)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part dans un entrepôt : <strong>

**Adele : Turning Tables **

**_Assez proche pour déclencher une guerre_**  
><strong><em> Tout ce qui m'appartient est à terre<em>**  
><strong><em> Seul Dieu sait ce pour quoi nous nous battons<em>**  
><strong><em> Tout ce que je dis tu en dis toujours plus<em>**

**_ Je ne peux plus lutter contre tous ces bouleversements_**  
><strong><em> Sous ton emprise, je ne peux plus respirer<em>**

Aiden était posé contre sa moto et regardait sa montre toute les deux secondes.

« Il est encore en retard « Il disait en croisant les bras. Cela faisait un moment que Aiden était en train d'attendre ,en même temps il était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt. Il tourna la tête et regarda les trois cercueils qui étaient disposé à côté . Il avait mît Elijah, Lester et Aria dans des cercueils qu'il avait recouvert d'un drap. En les regardant, il se mît à repenser à la nuit dernière lorsqu'il leur avait poignardé un pieu dans le cœur. Aria avait l'air si étonné, en même temps c'était un peu normal se disait-il. Elijah et Aria avaient été les plus surpris, mais bien sûre Lester ne l'avait pas du tout été. Lester et lui avaient coupé les ponts depuis longtemps , à vrai dire , Lester avait coupé les ponts avec toute sa famille . Il se mît à repenser au passé , à leur passé . Il repensait à ce que son père leur avait toujours appris et inculqué, que la famille passé avant tout le reste . La famille est ce sur qui tu peux le plus compter ,peu importe ce qui arrive, elle sera toujours là pour toi ,mais visiblement Lester avait une autre conception de la famille . Une chose que Aiden et le reste de sa famille n'arrivait pas à pardonner . Quel idée de vouloir créer sa propre famille ? se disait Aiden. Lester avait des ambitions et envie autre que Aiden n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Aiden en voulait plus à Lester qu'a Klaus parce que Klaus avait de véritable raison , Klaus avait toujours voulu faire partie de cette famille , mais leur père l'avait rendu haineux de lui-même et de tout le monde donc il comprenait tout à fait que Klaus les hait , il comprenait Klaus et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui en voudrait jamais et qu'il ferait tout pour le ramener . Il regarda le cercueil de Lester repensant à la première fois où leur père c'était retrouvée déstabilisé et à l'époque, c'était rare que son père soit autant déstabilisé.

_« On est une famille Lester que tu le veuilles ou non. La famille passe avant tout . C'est pour ton bien , ça ne te rendra que plus fort la mort de cette sorcière « Friedrich disait en regardant Lester . Elijah , Klaus , Elric , Aiden , Aria et Dante étaient tous en ligne et regardaient leur père parler à Lester. Les deux étaient face à face , on aurait dit que Lester allait foncer sur son père et le rouer de coup._

_« Ok calmez-vous « Leur mère se mît à dire en se mettant entre Lester et Friedrich._

_« Une famille ? » Lester déclara en regardant tout le monde. Il se mît à rire _

_« Vous trouvez qu'on ressemble à une famille, regarde nous, on est des monstres, on vit cette vie pourquoi ? Pour rester ensemble, je ne crois pas que tu connais la signification du mot famille « Lester disait en déployant ces bras et en regardant tout le monde. _

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis fils « Friedrich disait en regardant Lester , son ton était monté et tout le monde frissonnait rien qu'en entendant leur père .  
><em>

_« Pourquoi ? qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? « Lester disait _

_« Arrêtez « La mère de Lester disait ,mais Friedrich plaqua son fils contre le mur en lui bloquant le cou. _

_« N'oublie pas que tu es mon fils que tu le veuilles ou non , je t'ai fais , tu as mon sang en toi donc montre moi un peu de respect « Lester se mît à rire ._

_« Respect , fierté , honneur , ce sont les seules mots que tu connais , si tu montrais un peu plus de considération pour ton prochain , ta femme ne serait pas allé voir ailleurs « Lester disait , tout le monde le regarda choqué qu'il dise ça . Friedrich donna un coup de poing à Lester et le projeta au loin . Tout ses frères et sœurs se poussèrent et Lester atterrît au sol parmi eux ._

_« Comment oses tu ? » Friedrich cria , sa femme essaya de le calmer ,mais c'était déjà trop tard . Le visage de Friedrich se transforma et Lester se releva . Il essuya sa bouche qui était recouvert de sang._

_« Tu es mon fils tu dois me montrer du respect , cette sorcière ta vraiment bousillé les cerveaux à ce que je vois , je vais m'occuper de ta rééducation « Lester essuya sa bouche ._

_« Lest arrête « Aria déclara , Lester la regarda puis regarda tous ces frères et sœur qui lui dirent d'un regard d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire ._

_« Tu as toujours été le plus faible Lester , tellement faible « Friedrich déclara. Lester tourna sa tête et regarda son frère .  
><em>

**_Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher assez pour me blesser  
>Non, je ne te demanderai pas juste de m'abandonner<br>Je ne peux te donner ce que tu penses m'avoir donné.  
>Il est temps de dire au revoir aux bouleversements<br>Aux bouleversements_**

**_Sous des cieux hantés je te vois ooh_**  
><strong><em>Où l'amour est perdu, on trouve ton spectre<em>**  
><strong><em>J'ai bravé cent tempêtes afin de te quitter<em>**  
><strong><em>Aussi intensément que tu essaieras je ne me laisserai pas renverser.<em>**

_« La faiblesse n'est pas excusable hein « Lester disait sachant ce que sa famille pensait de lui et de sa faiblesse. Lester regarda son père _

_« Tu as vécu toutes ces années et la seule leçon que tu as retenu c'est ça ,mais réveille toi , réveille toi , tu ne vois rien , ne vois tu pas que tu n'es rien , on n'est rien ,regarde nous , . Tout ce que je vois c'est juste un homme rempli d'amertume et de fierté , n'est ce pas Klaus , ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi « Lester disait en regardant Klaus qui avait perdu son sourire à cette instant ._

_« Ne mêle pas ton frère à ça « Friedrich disait , _

_« Ha parce que maintenant c'est mon frère , depuis quand , parce-que je ne me rappelles pas la dernière fois que tu l'as appelé fils « Lester déclara , Friedrich s'approcha de Lester et le plaqua contre un mur . Il lui empoigna le cœur d'une main ._

_« Si tu veux mourir dit le maintenant , et j'exauce ton vœux « Friedrich disait en serrant le cœur de Lester d'une main ._

_« Tue moi , je n'ai pas peur de mourir » Il déclara ce qui fît rire son père ._

_« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne connais pas la mort « Friedrich déclara en souriant. Lester le regarda , ses yeux devinrent subitement humide , il repensait à sa mort , à ses larmes , il repensait aussi au moment joyeux qu'il avait eu et bizarrement Friedrich avait l'impression de voir la vie de Lester défilait dans ces yeux. Lester regarda son père plein de haine dans les yeux .  
><em>

_« Quand on t'enlève ce qui te faisait sentir en vie , crois moi on connait la mort « Friedrich regarda son fils perdu et surpris .  
><em>

__« Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses ça _«_ Lester disait en regardant son père . Son père ne dît rien déstabilisé par l'affront de son fils . Lester regarda le sol encore touché par la mort de Luciana , la souffrance ne voulait pas partir , il avait beau avoir des moments de lucidité , de colère , la souffrance était toujours là . Sa famille , sa propre famille lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus chère . Une famille était censé vouloir le bonheur de chacun ,mais la sienne n'était que poison. Il avait besoin de croire à autre chose , de voir plus loin que cette famille , le mot famille ne signifiait plus rien parce que sa seule famille était elle . Il devait sortir de ça . Sa mort l'avait rendu aveugle , la mort de Luciana l'avait rendu aveugle , il n'arrivait plus à voir le bonheur , à voir tous ce qu'il y avait de beau dans cette vie. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un voit pour lui , il avait besoin que quelqu'un voit et lui montre tous ce qu'il était en train de rater . Il avait besoin de voir plus loin que sa famille , et la personne qui arrivait à le faire voir plus loin était Luciana , elle arrivait à lui faire voir d'autre horizons , à se soucier de son avenir . Maintenant qu'elle était parti , il était devenu aveugle ,mais Luciana avait réussi à lui faire rendre compte même après sa mort ,que sa maison n'était pas sa maison ,mais simplement l'endroit où il vivait. Elle lui avait apprit la définition du mot famille , parce qu'elle était sa famille .  
><em>_

_« On était les chanceux dans tous ça ,mais vous me l'avez tous enlever, tous autant que vous êtes .Tu pensais qu'elle allait m'éloigner de vous ;mais on était déjà éloigné , c'est juste que vous n'avez jamais voulu le voir ,mais je vois maintenant , je vois que vous êtes tous ce que je hais dans ce monde « Lester continua . Friedrich le regarda et empoigna un peu plus son cœur ._

**_Je ne peux plus lutter contre tout ces bouleversements  
>Sous ton emprise, je ne peux plus respirer<em>**

_**Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher assez pour me blesser**_  
><em><strong>Non, je ne te demanderai pas juste de m'abandonner<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux te donner ce que tu penses m'avoir donné.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il est temps de dire au revoir aux bouleversements<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aux bouleversements<strong>_

_**La prochaine fois je serai plus courageuse**_  
><em><strong>Je serai ma propre sauveuse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand la tempête m'appellera<strong>_  
><em><strong>La prochaine fois je serai plus courageuse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je serai ma propre salvatrice<strong>_  
><em><strong>M'appuyant sur mes deux pieds<strong>_

_« Retire ce que tu viens de dire « Friedrich déclara ,mais Lester le regarda sans rien dire . Friedrich le plaqua encore plus contre le mur ._

_« Retire ça, maintenant, retire ce que tu viens de dire « Il cria ,mais Lester se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire . Esther arriva._

_« Arrête, lâche le « Elle disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Friedrich. Friedrich le lâcha et Lester tomba. Sa mère allait l'aider à se relever mais Lester la repoussa._

_« Me touche pas « Lester hurla à sa mère qui se releva de suite . Lester resta à terre et regarda le sol . Friedrich regardait son fils perdu. Il vît le collier de Lester, et remarqua la bague qui était dessus._

_« Tu l'as épousé ? » Friedrich demanda, Lester regarda le sol fatigué . Il n'arrivait pas à bouger à cause de la douleur, à la fois physique et morale._

_« On était les chanceux « Lester disait en regardant le sol. Friedrich le regarda un long moment perdu ._

_« Quand ? » Il demanda totalement dépassé en parlant de la bague ,mais Lester était dans ses pensées._

_« On était les chanceux « Il répéta , il le répéta un peu près pendant 10 minutes sans s'arrêter . Ils le regardèrent tous perdu , perdu par lui , il avait l'air d'être ailleurs . _

_« Laissez nous « Friedrich cria au autre y compris à sa femme . Ils s'en allèrent tous laissant Friedrich et Lester ._

_« Lester arrête « Friedrich hurla. _

_« On était les chanceux « Lester continua à dire en regardant le sol . Il restait à terre contre le mur et regardait le sol . Friedrich s'accroupît et regarda Lester ._

_« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? » Il demanda ,_

__«_On était les chanceux _«_ Lester disait toujours sans regarder son père. Son père le regarda et vît Lester lever sa tête .Lester le regarda . Friedrich vît de la colère dans ses yeux . Il resta sans voix en voyant la haine dans les yeux de son fils . Son propre fils le détestait , son propre sang , sa propre chair le détestait . Il resta accroupît sous le choque . _

__«_ Elle était ma seule famille_«_ Lester disait en regardant son père . Une larme coula de son œil droit ce qui déstabilisa Frierdrich Ileriane. Lester se releva fatigué et s'en alla laissant Friedrich seul . Il ouvra la porte et passa devant sa famille qui le regardaient perdu ._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elijah demanda en voyant Lester partir ,mais Lester ne dît rien et continua sa route ._

_« Père « Aiden disait en le regardant au loin. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent Friedrich accroupît en train de regarder en face de lui totalement désemparé_. Depuis ce soir là, Friedrich Ileriane n'avait plus jamais revu son fils. Aiden était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrir. Il vît à ce moment un 4x4 entrer et sourît. Le 4X4 s'arrêta devant lui et celui-ci regarda sa montre.

_**Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher assez pour me blesser**_  
><em><strong> Non, je ne te demanderai pas, ce que tu penses m'avoir donné<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il est temps de dire au revoir aux bouleversements<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aux bouleversements<strong>_  
><em><strong> bouleversements , yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong> bouleversements ooh<strong>_

« Tu es en retard « Aiden disait en voyant la personne sortir de sa voiture.

« De 2 minutes, ce n'est pas la mort « Elle répondît en se posant contre son 4x4 .Elle avait les cheveux court blond et les yeux aussi noir que Aiden.

« L'heure c'est l'heure, je déteste les retards tu le sais «

« Joli engin « La personne répondît seulement en regardant la moto de Aiden.

« Je sais, jolie coiffure, tu as abandonné tes cheveux longs , c'est mieux «

« Tu ressembles plus à Lester qu'a moi « Aiden disait ce qui fît sourire son frère.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir Aiden « Elric demanda enfin , Aiden se releva et se dirigea vers des objets qui étaient recouvert d'un drap . Il enleva les draps pour faire apparaître les cercueils . Aiden les ouvra ensuite tous pour montrer les corps de Lester , Elijah et Aria .

« Voila la famille au complet « Aiden disait en souriant ,

«Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? « Il demanda gardant un visage ferme.

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de dire quelque chose ,mais c'était cool de les revoir « Aiden avoua en regardant sa famille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ,c'est temporaire , le temps de tout régler et on les libére . Ils n'ont pas changé hein « Elric demanda en les regardant

« Toujours pareil, Lester est toujours avec le ton très sérieux tu sais « Aiden imitait Lester ce qui fît sourire Elric

« Un peu comme toi parfois, tu lui ressembles même sur ça « Aiden disait

« A se demander si on est jumeau « Il continua . Aiden arrêta de sourire et croisa les bras.

« Plus sérieusement « Il se mît à dire avec un ton sérieux.

« J'ai vu Charlotte, on a réussi, la brèche est bien présente et j'ai récupéré le talisman « Aiden disait en lui montrant un collier. Le collier était un cercle avec des inscriptions dessus . C'était un très vieux talisman. Elric le toucha, il regarda Aiden et remarqua que celui-ci avait l'air d'être pensif .

« Mais ? » Elric déclara , Aiden se réveilla de ses pensées . Il s'était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs . Il regarda Elric et se souvint enfin de ce qu'il voulait lui dire .

« maintenant que la brèche est là , le double est en danger . Un gardiane va aller la chercher, et on ne peux pas tuer un gardiane , tu es au courant de ça. On a besoin du double ,mais je peux pas assurer sa sécurité « Aiden disait , Elric sourît

« Ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai ce qu'il faut pour le gardiane , je viendrais avec toi «

« Qu'est ce que Dante à prévu d'autre « Aiden demanda

« Elle est un peu ailleurs en ce moment, elle découvre des nouvelles choses dans ce monde qui la fascine « Elric avoua ce qui fît rire Aiden.

« Mais il semblerait que le moment soit venu « Elric disait, Aiden le regarda et sourît

« Enfin un peu d'action « Aiden disait en souriant.

* * *

><p>« Rose « Damon murmura perdu en la regardant.<p>

« Ça arrive « Rose déclara seulement. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'elle était déjà plus là. Damon regarda le vide en face de lui totalement perdu. Il se releva lorsqu'il reprît ses esprits.

« Rose attend » Damon cria. Il regarda en face de lui totalement paumé. C'était Rose , c'était elle en chair et en os . Il pouvait sentir encore sa présence . Elle l'avait sorti de l'eau , elle lui avait sauvé la vie , une morte lui avait sauvé la vie ,mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui , c'était Rose . La fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie, elle s'était prit une morsure de Loup Garou pour lui .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il déclara .Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder les alentours lorsqu'il entendît son portable sonnait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture puis prît son téléphone.

« Oui « Damon disait en avançant. Il regarda les alentours intrigué, il regarda même l'eau sous le pont. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort, c'était étrange, il n'avait pas vu qui c'était, mais c'était effrayant car il pouvait sentir que cette personne voulait sa mort. Dans sa manière de l'étranglait, il y avait une telle force, un telle soif de mort que s'en était effrayant.

« Damon tu m'entends « Alaric disait au téléphone. Il était avec Vanessa et avait mit le haut parleur. Il attendait que Damon dise quelque chose ,mais celui-ci était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Après un moment, Damon se ressaisit.

« Je penses qu'on a un problème « Damon disait seulement

« Oui , Vanessa a découvert quelque chose à propos des esprits « Alaric disait captivant l'intérêt de Damon.

« J'espère que tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai vu Rose alors qu'elle est supposé être morte « Damon répondit intrigué. Alaric et Vanessa se regardèrent curieusement.

« On est dans la merde « Alaric répliqua ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Viens, je te raconterais à la maison « Alaric continua

« Ok , je passe au manoir pour me changer et j'arrive « Damon déclara . Il raccrocha puis regarda le journal de son téléphone pour rappeler Bonnie. Il s'arrêta sur le numéro et le regarda un long moment. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avant qu'il tombe dans l'eau .

_« à la fin de la journée on a constamment besoin de mensonge pour dormir «_

_Quels genres de mensonge ? » Il demanda_

_« les moments où on est ensemble « Bonnie répondît_

_« Tu penses que c'est des mensonges «_

Il hésita un moment en repensant à sa conversation . Il repensa à la sensation de froideur dans son cœur. La sensation de froideur tout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il repensait à ça, il se rendît compte que Bonnie avait tout faux , ce n'était pas des mensonges leur moment ensemble . C'était loin d'être des mensonges, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de vrai parmi toute cette galère . Si il devait revivre toute cette galère, il le referait juste pour revivre les moments que Bonnie croyait être des mensonges. Il avait baissé les bras aujourd'hui et en baissant les bras , il avait transformé tous ce qu'ils étaient en mensonge , il avait transformé tout ces sentiments en mensonge en la repoussant .Il soupira fatigué de penser, de réfléchir à eux puis posa son téléphone dans la voiture. Il monta dedans et se dirigea vers le manoir pour aller se changer. Il lui parlerait après , il lui dirait ce qui la à lui dire après même si il avait déjà trop attendu pour lui parler , le fait de revoir Rose l'avait perturbé , cela avait perturbé tout son programme .

* * *

><p>Le repas avait été une torture pour tout le monde tellement le silence avait régnait de l'entrée au dessert. Bonnie n'avait même pas posé un regard sur Elena et Jeremy ne voulant pas leur parler . Caroline avait aussi ignoré Elena toute la soirée. Elena avait essayé de lui parler ,mais Caroline ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole . Elle avait autant peur de la réaction de Caroline que de Tyler . Elle ne voulait pas que Tyler s'éloigne d'elle , déjà qu'il n'était pas très proche eux deux , elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle avait peur que Tyler le dise à Bonnie , elle savait que Caroline ne le ferait pas pour leur amitié ,mais Tyler était tellement proche de Bonnie qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui dise. Elle n'avait cependant pas compris que Tyler avait d'autre souci en tête pendant cette soirée et qu'il considérait que ce n'était pas ses affaires . Pour lui ,il n'avait rien à dire puisque Damon était amoureux de Bonnie et qu'il n'y avait aucun triangle amoureux à construire selon lui , c'était juste du vent. Pour Tyler Elena était simplement perdu, elle était restés entre ce que les choses auraient pu être et ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu être. Pour lui , elle était simplement perdu avec tous ce qui lui était arrivé. A cause de cette ambiance pourri, tout le monde était parti se coucher tôt , mais même au bout de quelque heure , Bonnie n'arrivait pas à dormir . Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tout les sens essayant de dormir ,mais elle n'arrivait pas . Stefan avait quant à lui les yeux fermés. Il ne faisait que l'entendre à vrai dire, il n'entendait qu'elle.<p>

« Bonnie « Stefan disait ,cela faisait au moins 15 fois qu'il avait dit son nom pour lui dire d'arrêter de bouger parce qu'il voulait dormir ,mais elle n'arrêtait pas. Elle se mît sur le dos et soupira en regardant le plafond.

« Tu dors ? » Elle demanda, Stefan resta les yeux fermés .

« A ton avis « Il répondît un peu grincheux. Bonnie soupira et mît ses mains sur son ventre en regardant le plafond.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Il demanda sentant que Bonnie voulait parler. Elle tapota son ventre avec ses doigts et se décida à parler.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre comme question ,mais tu pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi enfin avec moi dans d'autre circonstance « Elle demanda subitement ce qui surpris Stefan qui ouvra enfin les yeux . Il se releva du lit et la regarda puis commença à rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Bonnie demanda un peu gêné d'avoir posé cette question.

« Parce que c'est bizarre « Il disait, Bonnie le regarda en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Donc c'est non « Elle demanda, Stefan se rallongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond faisant comme Bonnie.

« Je te répondrais pas avant de savoir pourquoi ? » Il répondît en souriant. Bonnie soupira

« Tu me trouves trop exigeante ? » Elle demanda ce qui intrigua Stefan . Elle arrêta de parler un moment essayant de trouver les bons mots pour faire comprendre à Stefan ce qui la tracassait . Elle soupira puis continua .

« quand j'entends Damon j'ai l'impression que je le suis. Il ne me dit pas ce qu'il ressent ou pense parce qu'il croit que j'ai besoin d'entendre autre chose. Je penses que j'ai donné cette image de moi , tu sais trop exigeante , qui n'arrive pas à envisager une vie de vampire . Je ne sais pas vraiment comment Damon arrive à me supporter parfois. On est les opposés tu sais, il est plutôt laxiste, je suis exigeante donc je me demandais si toi tu pouvais envisagé de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi, si tu trouves justifié que Damon ne m'ait pas parlé de ces doutes à propos de nous « Bonnie disait . Stefan resta un moment à rien dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Tu dors ? » Elle demanda

« Si il fuit et qu'il ne te parle pas, c'est parce-que, ce que tu veux entendre n'est pas forcément ce qu'il pense « Stefan disait. Bonnie soupira

« Je sais, et c'est de ma faute parce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ça « Elle répondît, il y eut un long silence dans la chambre.

« Ce que tu appelles exigeante est ce que j'appelle être une fille « Stefan continua , Bonnie se releva et le regarda . Elle lui jeta son coussin

« c'est sexiste de ta part, je te pensais pas comme ça « Bonnie disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Stefan.

« Je sais « Bonnie regarda un long moment Stefan.

« Sean était exigeant, mais à l'époque je ne l'étais pas. Maintenant il a l'air plus laxiste que exigeant et je suis la plus exigeante « Bonnie disait se perdant dans ses souvenirs avec Sean. Elle pensait à lui parce que sa relation avec Damon était tellement différente que ce qu'elle avait eu avec lui , c'était compliqué , un peu le foutoir parfois mais c'était surtout intense , tout était amplifié avec Damon , tout son être était amplifié alors qu'avec Sean , c'était simplement facile , beaucoup trop facile . Stefan regarda Bonnie et sourît.

« Je le trouve sympa , spéciale parfois mais sympa « Stefan avoua en parlant de Sean . Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire et le regarda .

« Tu as évité ma question » Elle disait en se levant de son lit . Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Stefan et récupéra son coussin avant de se rallonger sur son lit .

« Je pourrais « Stefan répondît . Bonnie resta à regarder le plafond surprise de sa réponse .

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda

« Vraiment « Il répondit ce qui lui fît plaisir .

« Je crains pas à ce point « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Stefan. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux lorsque d'un coup , ils entendirent un énorme bruit en bas.

« Aïe « Quelqu'un cria en bas. Bonnie et Stefan se relevèrent du lit de suite. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles et regarda Stefan reconnaissant la voix qu'elle avait entendu en bas .

« Damon » Elle disait perdu. Stefan la regarda puis se leva .Elle descendît avec Stefan. Elena et Jeremy les rejoignirent. Seul eux quatre avaient entendu le boucan en bas. Ils regardèrent tous Sean qui avait une batte à la main en train de menacer Damon avec .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda en arrivant en première au salon.

« J'étais en train de boire et je l'ai vu rentrer dans la maison par effraction « Sean disait en tenant la batte . Damon toucha son crâne et fît une grimace d'agacement .

« Ce petit con m'a fait mal « Damon disait en regardant Stefan , Bonnie , Elena et Jeremy . Il regarda ensuite Sean énervé ce qui fît légèrement reculer Sean .

« Vous le connaissez ? » Sean demanda en voyant que ses amis n'avaient pas l'air plus inquiet que ça à l'idée qu'un inconnu soit rentré.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Bonnie demanda en croisant les bras. Sean regarda Bonnie et Damon intrigué toujours avec sa batte.

« A ton avis « Damon répondît toujours en touchant son crâne , il regarda Sean qui tenait fermement la batte et lui prît .

« Tu vas tuer quelqu'un un jour « Sean le regarda et sourît

« Je sais comment l'utiliser , je fais du base Ball »

« Tu ferais mieux de viser les balles la prochaine fois « Damon répondit agacé . Sean le regarda et plissa des yeux.

« Pas besoin de vous connaître pour savoir que vous êtes grincheux « Sean répliqua en imitant les vieux. Stefan ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bonnie esquissa un sourire , elle avait envie de rire en voyant la tête de Damon qui était déstabilisé par Sean .

« Tu as un problème « Damon disait en touchant son crâne .

« Et ça ne sait même pas rire « Sean continua

« Tu sais quoi j'ai aussi fais du base ball ,mais je vise très bien les crânes dans ton genre « Damon disait en tenant la batte fermement .Sean se raidît de suite et sourît

« Fallait le dire plutôt « Il disait. Bonnie se mît entre Sean et Damon et essayait d'arrêter de rire ,mais c'était dure même Stefan n'arrivait pas à se contenir .

« Damon qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci, il y a des gens qui dorme » Damon regarda Bonnie

« Je suis venu te voir , c'est pas évident « Damon disait , Bonnie regarda la batte qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Si tu pouvais la lâcher » Elle disait , il posa la batte au sol et regarda Sean qui était en train de le scrutait .

« Tu es Damon , je suis Sean « Sean disait en serrant la main de Damon .

« Je sais «

« Fallait le dire, désolé pour ta tête , tu as quand même la tête dure « Il disait en regardant la tête de Damon. Il allait s'approcher de Damon pour regarder sa tête, mais Damon fît un pas en arrière.

« C'est bon j'ai rien « Il disait en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Ok désolé quand même « Sean disait , Sean se mît ensuite à côté de Bonnie et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

« Je ne savais pas que t'aimais le genre bad boy « Il chuchota dans son oreille

«C'est pas le cas « elle répondit en secouant la tête .

« Donc Damon tu restes dormir ici ou pas « Elena intervînt .Damon voulait en réalité leur parlait ,mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le bon moment donc il leur en parlera demain , ce soir ou demain cela ne changerait rien.

« Oui « Elena regarda tout le monde

« Ok mais tu devras dormir sur le canapé, il n'y a plus de chambre « Elena disait , elle se dirigea vers la commode et lui passa une couverture .

« Bon ben à demain « Elle disait enfin un peu fatigué par toute cette journée . Sean , Stefan et Jeremy se regardèrent .

« Bon ben on vous laisse , c'était sympa cette partie de base ball « Sean disait à Damon puis s'en alla avec Stefan et Jeremy.

Bonnie ramassa la batte et la rangea plus loin histoire de l'éloigner de Damon qui se touchait la tête agacé. Bonnie se dirigea ensuite vers Damon.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Bonnie demanda en se mettant en face de lui. Il la regarda intrigué

« Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose s'est passé ? »

« Parce que tu es ici « Elle répondît.

« J'étais sur le chemin pour te voir lorsqu'on était au téléphone « Bonnie regarda sa montre de suite.

« Et tu arrives que maintenant, c'est tard »

« j'ai eu un problème qui m'a beaucoup retardé « Il disait ,

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda. Il la regarda hésitant à lui dire ,mais il se décida lorsqu'il vît qu'elle attendait une réponse clair et précise . Elle en avait marre des réponses floues surtout de sa part.

« Rose « Il répondît laissant un blanc. Elle ne dît rien un long moment

« J'ai vu Rose en chair et en os , elle m'a sauvé la vie « Il continua , Bonnie le regarda et se mît à rire

« Ok pas besoin d'inventer des histoires pour justifier que tu sois en retard . Je t'en veux pas , je m'étais faîte à l'idée de passer le week-end toute seule « Bonnie disait en mettant une main sur sa bouche .

«Je ne rigole pas, elle était là « Damon disait sérieusement . Bonnie arrêta de rire petit à petit lorsqu'elle vît à quel point Damon était sérieux .

« Je ne suis pas venu pour passer le week-end ici, mais pour l'écourter « Damon avoua. Bonnie passa une main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un petit rire .

« Moi qui pensais que tu étais venu pour passer le week-end ici « Elle disait croyant naïvement qu'il serait venu seulement pour la voir et rien d'autre ,mais Damon avait quelque chose derrière la tête comme souvent .

« J'étais vraiment venu pour ça à la base « Il répondît car c'était vrai l'intention était là , il était venu pour la voir avant tout . Il regarda Bonnie un long moment et lui prît le bras.

« Ecoute « Il disait puis soupira . Bonnie regarda la main de Damon posé sur son bras puis leva la tête .

« Je suis venu pour te voir , vraiment « Il disait , elle le regarda puis changea de sujet pas vraiment convaincu .

« Quel est notre problème cette fois ci « Elle demanda , Damon enleva sa main et soupira agacé qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de le croire . Ok il pouvait parfois se comporter comme un con ,mais il ne mentait jamais en ce qui la concernait . Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il se décide à lui répondre.

« Une brèche a été crée entre le monde des morts et des vivants « Damon disait . Il était parti voir Alaric et Vanessa comme prévu et ce qu'ils lui avaient tout deux dit été loin d'être réconfortant au contraire . Il pensait que cela allait être plus simple ,mais derrière la simplicité se cacher toujours quelque chose de plus sombre et compliqué comme souvent avec eux .

« Une brèche « Bonnie disait perturbé par ce qu'il racontait .

« Elena est responsable de ça « Damon chuchota. Bonnie le regarda totalement perdu .

« Quoi ? pourquoi ? » Elle déclara en montant le ton ,mais Damon mît son doigt sur sa bouche .

« Chute , elle risque d'entendre « Il disait , Bonnie enleva le doigt de Damon

« Pourquoi c'est grave qu'elle l'entende « Bonnie demanda . Damon ne dît rien un moment et regarda en haut des escaliers . Elle voyait bien qu'il avait l'air soucieux ce qui lui faisait peur .

« Je suis allé voir Vanessa Monroe » Damon disait à voix basse . Bonnie le regarda un peu perdu

« Le sang de Lester que Elena a ingéré est la cause de cette brèche. Son sang tu te rappelle »

« Oui , les effets secondaires sont les esprits ,mais seule Elena peut les voir «

« Plus maintenant , elle a crée une brèche Bonnie en redevenant humaine « Damon disait mais Bonnie le regardait un peu perdu .

« Tu te rappelles lorsque tu as crées une brèche ? » Damon demanda pour la mener sur la piste de leur problème . Bonnie commença à se rappeler , la dernière fois , elle avait crée une brèche à cause de la magie noire. Elle avait presque causé la fin du monde entre guillemet c'était pour ça que Hélène et Angel étaient venu à la base , ils étaient venu pour refermer la brèche à cause d'elle. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux se rappelant tout à fait et comprenant maintenant ce qui était en jeu.

« Un gardiane va aller la chercher c'est ça « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon. Il la regarda un long moment et hocha la tête.

« Pour refermer cette brèche et rétablir l'ordre des choses « Damon continua ,

« On doit faire quelque chose «

« Je sais ,mais tu connais les gardianes mieux que personne Bonnie et on peut rien faire contre eux tu le sais « Damon répondît .

« Je sais et c'est ce qui me fais peur « Bonnie avoua , elle regarda Damon puis en haut des escaliers pensant à Elena et ce qu'elle allait encore vivre . Elena en avait déjà trop bavé avec son mariage qui avait été annulé , Katherine qui l'avait rendu humaine , ça allait être trop pour elle d'apprendre qu'un gardiane allait sûrement la chercher parce qu'elle risque de tuer des gens. Connaissant Elena , ce serait la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase . Damon regarda Bonnie qui était en train de regarder en haut des escaliers . Il voyait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Elena comme tout le temps .

« Il faut refermer la brèche d'une autre manière « Damon disait attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui le regarda de suite.

« Comment ? on n'en a aucune idée «

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle à Lester et Katherine . Lester sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut nous le dire je le sens et Katherine aussi . On a jamais su pourquoi elle a fait ça à Elena ? et quelque chose me dit qu'elle savait ce qui arriverait « Damon disait. Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment , même si elle voulait pas l'admettre , Damon avait le don de réconforter les gens , il avait le don de la réconforter , et de la faire se sentir en sécurité parce qu'il savait constamment où cherchait et quoi faire . Il passait son temps à chercher des solutions à tout parce-que lorsqu'une ne lui plaisait pas , il en cherchait une autre. Lester aurait sûrement la réponse à leur question même Katherine après tout , c'était Katherine qui avait rendu Elena humaine , c'était elle qui lui avait fait ingéré du sang de Lester donc c'était elle la responsable et connaissant Katherine , elle savait les risques , elle savait que ça risquerait d'ouvrir une brèche , elle devait forcément savoir . Oui c'était vrai, ils n'avaient jamais su pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était pour sa liberté ,mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Bonnie le regarda sachant qu'il avait raison, il fallait refermer cette brèche avant que le gardiane intervienne, et Lester et Katherine trouveront la solution pour eux enfin c'était ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer.

« On doit le dire à Elena et au autre « Bonnie chuchota en regardant les alentours .

« Je m'en charge « Damon répondit. Elle le regarda soulagé qu'il s'en charge , elle en avait marre d'apporter les mauvaise nouvelles surtout à Elena.

« Ok je te laisse t'en charger « Elle répondît seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre . Bonnie ferma les yeux et soupira fatigué . C'était fatiguant d'apprendre constamment qu'il y avait de nouveau problème , ça se rajoutait à la liste des choses qu'il fallait régler et maintenant , ils devaient oublier les originelles pour s'occuper de Elena et éviter qu'un gardiane la prenne . Ils sont passé des originelles au gardianes , c'était super. Damon la regarda intrigué se demandant à quoi elle pensait . Elle le regarda ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire .

« Ok « Bonnie répéta mal à l'aise et Damon pouvait bien le voir . Ils étaient tout deux mal à l'aise , maintenant qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il savait à propos de Elena et du reste , il devait lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire ce matin avant qu'elle parte . Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait eu peur ,mais à la place , il avait prit la fuite enfin il l'avait laissé partir pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur histoire . C'était peut-être égoïste ,mais c'était réconfortant pour lui de s'occuper d'autre histoire , comme les Loup Garou et le reste car cela lui évitait de s'occuper de la sienne . Il avait une histoire , il avait construit une histoire avec Bonnie et récemment cela n'allait pas dans son sens , elle n'était pas censé être écrite de cette manière ,mais aujourd'hui il avait réalisé que c'était lui qui écrivait sa propre vie et personne d'autre . Il avait douté à cause d'élément d'extérieur à eux, mais c'était toujours elle et lui peu importe le reste ,c'était ce qui importait . Malgré qu'il pensait à tout ça , qu'il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça , il n'arrivait pas , il ne savait pas vraiment par où commençait et il savait parfaitement que c'était à lui de parler , c'était lui qui avait tout foiré aujourd'hui , ce foutu lien l'avait bousillé lui et non Bonnie . Bonnie avait toujours été sûre d'une chose , c'était qu'elle aimait et il le savait parfaitement , il s'en voulait pour ça ,il s'en voulait d'avoir douté alors qu'elle ne doutait jamais . Bonnie se sentît mal à l'aise à cause du silence entre eux . Elle voyait bien que Damon avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées et elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait ,mais elle s'était remis en question aujourd'hui , et elle se disait qu'elle devait peut-être arrêter de presser les choses , d'être exigeante . Elle pressait constamment Damon pour qui lui parle , et peut-être que c'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode . Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser , quoi faire, quoi dire de peur que tout soit mal interprété par lui . Elle avait eu peur qu'il croit que ce lien lui foute la trouille au point de ne plus vouloir être avec lui alors elle faisait en sorte d'agir normalement enfin elle avait essayé en préparant ce week-end ,mais visiblement elle avait été trop pressante aussi ne se rendant pas compte que Damon avait la trouille . C'était agaçant pour elle de ne pas savoir comment agir avec lui , comment penser , de ne plus rien savoir ,mais c'était comme ça donc ce soir elle éviterait d'être elle , d'être la fille qui veut à tout prix parler ou entendre ce que Damon pense . Elle évitera d'être cette fille ennuyeuse qui veux constamment savoir ce que Damon pense ou ressent .Au bout d'un moment faut laisser du leste , c'était ce qu'elle se disait ,mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'était qu'elle était comme ça , et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle pour ça. Elle pouvait se montrer emmerdeuse et exigeante avec lui mais il avait besoin de ça .Il avait besoin que quelqu'un veuille l'entendre , veuille savoir ce qu'il pense , il avait surtout besoin qu'elle le veuille même si c'était toujours dure de s'ouvrir au autre. Bonnie était la seule avec qui il le voulait vraiment .

**Maroon 5 : She will be loved **

**Reine de beauté de seulement dix huit ans**  
><strong> Elle avait quelques soucis avec elle même<strong>  
><strong> Il était toujours là pour l'aider<strong>  
><strong> Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre<strong>

** J'ai conduit durant des kilomètres et des kilomètres**  
><strong> Et j'arrivais à ta porte<strong>  
><strong> Je t'ai eu si souvent mais de toutes façons<strong>  
><strong> J'en veux davantage<strong>

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose « Elle demanda en regardant le canapé . Damon se réveilla de ses pensées et la regarda .

« Non c'est bon « Il répondit . Elle hocha la tête , et décroisa les bras.

« Bon ben j'y vais, bonne nuit « elle finit par dire pour mettre fin à ce mal à l'aise . Si elle restait trop longtemps, elle risquerait sûrement de redevenir elle et redevenir exigeante. Elle allait partir mais Damon l'interpela .

« Bonnie « Il déclara , elle se retourna et le regarda .

« Je suis venu te voir , je ne suis pas ici que pour t'apprendre ça , j'ai vraiment voulu passer le week-end avec toi « Damon disait ne voulant pas que Bonnie parte en croyant le contraire . Elle le regarda un long moment essayant de percevoir la sincérité et c'est ce qu'elle vit . Elle se mît à sourire

«Ça sera une prochaine fois comme d'habitude « Elle répondit. Il perçût la lassitude dans la voix de Bonnie qui en avait marre de remettre tout à une prochaine fois.

« On est expert à ça « elle continua puis se tourna et allait partir.

« Bonnie « Damon l'appela, elle se retourna encore une fois et sourît

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le au lieu de me faire retourner toutes les deux secondes « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire. Elle allait finir par être exigeante s'il continuait comme ça ce qui agaçait Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer « Il avoua. Elle le regarda un long moment voyant qu'il voulait parler, ce n'était pas elle qui voulait parler, c'était lui ce qui surprenait Bonnie en bien.

« Quel était ta question ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Damon

« Quoi ? »

« Au téléphone, tu voulais me poser une question mais ça a coupé « Elle disait intrigué se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt .

« C'était rien « Il disait ,mais Bonnie voulait savoir .

« Posa la moi quand même «

« J'ai oublié « Elle se rendît compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment de vouloir parler .

« J'insiste pas alors « Elle répondit puis s'en alla enfin. Il la regarda monter les escaliers et soupira se trouvant stupide de ne pas savoir quoi dire . Cette journée n'avaient pas été une très bonne journée pour les deux en partie à cause de ses doutes à lui. Il regarda le vide en face de lui puis contourna le canapé.

_**Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours**_  
><em><strong> Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je cherche la fille au sourire fané<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et elle sera aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Elle sera aimée<strong>_

_** Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte**_  
><em><strong> Je veux te faire sentir belle<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que j'ai tendance à être peu sécurisant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ça n'a plus d'importance<strong>_

« Bonnie » Il disait subitement. Il monta les escaliers ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou comment expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée. Arrivé vers la fin, il vît Bonnie apparaître en haut des escaliers . Il monta la dernière marche et l'embrassa de suite en mettant ses mains sur ses joues. Elle recula surprise et Damon la plaqua délicatement contre le mur . Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'excuser , en fait il le savait mais il pensait que ça ne serait pas assez alors il essayait de lui faire comprendre grâce à son toucher et à son baiser . Il voulait qu'elle sente qu'il ne renoncerait pas à eux, qu'il ne renoncerait pas à elle , qu'ils n'étaient pas un mensonge tout les deux , il voulait lui faire ressentir ce qui était vrai et unique . C'était vraiment bon , de sentir quelque chose de réel ce soir . Tout la journée , elle n'avait pas réussi à distinguer , la réalité du mensonge . Ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense , être autant repoussé et surtout qu'il ne vienne pas , c'était comme si tous ce qu'il avait été n'avait jamais existé . Entendre Kate et les autres parlaient de Damon et elle alors qu'il n'était pas là ,c'était comme si Damon était invisible et qu'il n'avait jamais existé . Sean avait charrié Bonnie toute la journée en parlant de son copain imaginaire mais là , il n'était pas imaginaire non , c'était vrai , tous ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Elle ressentait ce qu'il essayait de lui faire sentir en un baiser , en un toucher . Il souleva Bonnie qui mît ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Bonnie enleva ces lèvres de celle de Damon et le regarda

« je sais que je suis exigeante « elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Quoi ? « , Bonnie ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais ne savait pas quoi. Elle libéra une main du cou de Damon pour lui expliquer ,mais rien ne sortait.

« On a pas à parler « Damon disait avant de l'embrassait une seconde fois. Il allait commencer à déshabiller Bonnie ,mais celle-ci mît ses mains sur celle de Damon et les retira d'elle. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent tout les deux. En réalité une part d'elle voulait s'excuser d'être aussi exigeante avec lui et d'en demander toujours plus. Elle le regarda puis se rendît compte qu'il avait raison et qu'eux d'eux n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

« Laisse tombé « Bonnie disait avant de le ré embrassait. Damon sourît et la déshabilla délicatement tout en descendant les escaliers. Il la déposa ensuite sur le canapé. Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta au sol puis se pencha vers elle . Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Bonnie qui se faisait de plus en plus en forte. Il se pencha et allait poser ces lèvres sur celle de Bonnie mais une fois près , Bonnie chuchota .

« On est pas chez nous » Elle chuchota en le regardant. Damon resta à la regarder , malgré ses réticences , il pouvait voir qu'elle avait autant envie que lui .

« Je suis sûre que les autres ne se prive pas « il chuchota

« Mais ils ne sont pas sur un canapé qui n'est pas à eux « Bonnie répliqua. Il la regarda un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas grave « Il disait mais lorsqu'il la regarda d'un peu plus près, il comprît que la raison de Bonnie l'avait déjà emporté sur ses envies.

« J'ai envie de toi » Damon chuchota toujours penché vers elle. Elle mît sa main derrière le cou de Damon et l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi, mais ça sera une prochaine une fois » Elle chuchota en le regardant. Bonnie se releva et posa son dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle plia les jambes pour laisser de la place à Damon qui s'assît à côté d'elle agacé de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ces envies.

« C'est toujours une prochaine fois c'est ça « Il disait en la regardant. Elle ne répondit rien et se leva du canapé . Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et ramassa ses affaires pour les remettre. Damon se tourna toujours assis sur le canapé et la regarda mettre son T-shirt.

_**Ce n'est pas toujours arc-en-ciel et papillons**_  
><em><strong> Ce sont les compromis qui nous font avancer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon coeur est plein et ma porte toujours ouverte<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu peux venir quand tu veux<strong>_

_**Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours**_  
><em><strong> Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je cherche la fille au sourire fané<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et elle sera aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Elle sera aimée<strong>_

« Tu comptes rester avec moi « Il demanda , Bonnie attacha ces cheveux et se tourna vers lui .

« Ce soir ou pour toujours ? » Elle demanda en souriant , Damon la regarda un long moment puis sourît

« Les deux « Il disait , Bonnie se dirigea vers lui et retourna à sa place en pliant les jambes .

« Oui et non « elle répliqua . Damon la regarda troublé

« Oui je restes ici ce soir « Elle répondît

« Donc le non c'était pour le toujours « Il demanda intrigué ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle le regarda sans rien dire ,mais Damon se contenta de son silence avec un léger sourire. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire .

« Puisque on ne peut plus s'amuser je suppose que c'est la partie où on doit parler « Il répondît en regardant Bonnie. Elle haussa les sourcilles

« On a pas à parler «

« Vraiment ? » il demanda,

« Je sais que c'est rare ,mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être exigeante « Elle répondît.

« Tu n'es pas exigeante, tu es juste une fille » Damon répliqua . Elle commença à rire .

« Stefan a dit la même chose tout à l'heure « Elle disait. Damon leva les bras

« Ha ben si Stefan la dit , c'est que ça doit être vrai « Il répliqua . Bonnie sourît , elle repensa à sa journée.

« C'est ce qui fais ton charme , d'être exigeante avec moi » Damon disait interpellant Bonnie de ses pensées . Damon la regarda

« Je t'ai connu comme ça , c'est toi et tu ne peux pas être autrement que toi donc te prive pas d'être toi-même parce que je t'ai aimé comme ça « Damon disait en la regardant . Elle le regarda un long moment se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda ensuite décidé à dire ce qu'elle pense .

« On ne se dit jamais assez les choses » Elle disait subitement ce qui intrigua Damon. Elle le regarda tout en étant dans ses pensées.

« Tu aurais dû me dire ce matin que ce lien te faisait totalement flippé et j'aurais dû dire qu'il me faisait flipper aussi . Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais fatigué de te battre, j'aurais dû te dire que c'était pas important « Elle continua voulant être honnête avec lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était être exigeante de vouloir parler ,mais elle n'était pas dû genre à retenir ce qu'elle pensait surtout avec ces petits ami . Elle pouvait se retenir, retenir ce qu'elle pensait avec ces amis , des inconnus , tout le monde sauf ses petits ami et encore moins avec un copain comme Damon parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle . Il était dû genre à fuir dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiment , de se dévoiler , de se mettre à nu , tout cela c'était pas son truc ,mais en rencontrant Bonnie , tout cette fuite avait été inutile et l'étais toujours car elle le pourchasserait toujours après lui pour parler . Elle était dû genre à ne pas lâcher l'affaire lorsqu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait et honnêtement , il ne l'a trouvé pas du tout exigeant , et même si c'était le cas , c'était une partie de sa personnalité qui l'aimait bien .

« Je ne pouvais pas, parce-que je t'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait être fort alors que je n'arrives pas à l'être « Il avoua en la regardant . Il se perdît dans ses pensées.

« J'arrive à tout gérer en général , tout ce qui est autour de moi et dans ses moments là , je me sens fort, j'ai l'impression d'être le Damon Salvatore qui ne se souciait de personne et j'aime ça . J'aime me sentir fort ,mais dès que je te vois ,cette force devient qu'une apparence . Une apparence dont tu as besoin mais que j'arrive plus à supporter , je te donne quelque chose que je n'ai pas en réalité « Il avoua , elle le regarda sans rien dire un long moment puis soupira.

« Je sais que j'ai souvent des moments de faiblesse et c'est ça qui te force à te montrer fort, mais ne me mens sur ce que tu ressens ou penses. J'ai besoin de te connaître , même si ça fait mal, j'ai besoin de sentir que je te connais » Elle répondît en se plongeant dans ses yeux bleues.

« Ce matin » Bonnie se mît à dire puis s'arrêta. Elle esquissa un sourire. « j'aurais dû te dire que j'y croirais pour nous , et que si tu n'arrives plus à voir ou ressentir tout ça , je le ferais pour toi mais je te les pas dit , je les pas dit parce que pendant une seconde j'ai cru me réveiller à côté de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas « Bonnie continua , lorsqu'il la regardait et l'entendait , il repensa à la journée d'aujourd'hui et il réalisa qu'il avait tellement prit ses distances qu'elle ne savait plus qui il était .

« Et que tu étais un enfoiré aussi, ça m'est passé par la tête plusieurs fois je crois » Damon la regarda surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ça puis se mît à rire .

_**Je sais où tu te caches**_  
><em><strong> Seule dans ta voiture<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je connais tout des choses qui font de toi ce que tu es<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que au revoir ne signifie rien du tout<strong>_  
><em><strong> Elle revient et me supplie de la retenir chaque fois qu'elle tombe<strong>_

_** Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte**_  
><em><strong> Je veux te faire sentir belle<strong>_

_**Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours**_  
><em><strong> Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je cherche la fille au sourire fané<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et elle sera aimée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Elle sera aimée<strong>_

_**S'il te plait ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir**_

« Tu ne dois pas être la seule à le penser je te rassure « il répliqua . Bonnie rigola à son tour

«le premier à le penser est Jeremy ,, tu aurais dû l'entendre aujourd'hui c'était assez marrant «

« Il est jaloux de moi « Damon disait fière de lui . Bonnie commença à repenser à la journée d'aujourd'hui .

« Il est plus con que je le pensais » Elle répondit. Damon ouvra la bouche en grand sous le choque.

« Tu viens de traiter ton ex où je rêve « Il disait avec un énorme sourire marqué sur son visage . Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Bonnie le traiter lui , elle ne se privait pas avec Damon ,mais c'était la première fois qu'elle osait traiter Jeremy Gilbert . Elle ne le traitait jamais, de 1 à cause de leur relation passé et de 2 parce qu'il était le frère de Elena mais visiblement ce soir , elle avait oublié ces 2 raisons .

« Oh il semble t'avoir énervé « Il disait, Bonnie réfléchis un moment et haussa les épaules .

« Elena, Kate , Jeremy m'ont énervé , j'étais vraiment énervé ,mais j'ai réalisé que je devais me comporter comme toi tu sais , être indifférente à tout , être indifférente à leur reproche et vivre ma vie . Parfois j'aimerais être toi sur ça « Elle avoua , Damon recula surpris .

« C'est la première fois que j'entends ça , que quelqu'un me dit ça « Il disait

« Profite , je ne le redirais jamais et je nierais d'avoir dit tout ça « Elle continua. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Si tu veux mon avis en tant que ton modèle « Damon disait en touchant son torse . Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel .

« Moins t'en donne plus t'en reçois « Il continua ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« C'est vrai qu' à chaque fois que j'en donne moins tu me cours après , je ferais ça plus souvent « Bonnie disait en regardant le plafond .

« C'est pas pareil , en fait tu sais quoi oublie ce que je t'ai dit , faut beaucoup donner « Il répliqua . Damon regarda Bonnie sourire sans rien dire , elle avait le pouvoir de faire sourire quelqu'un rien qu'en souriant , c'était un de ses dons . Elle en disait beaucoup avec son sourire et c'était ce qu'il aimait bien avec elle, son sourire était honnête ,ce moment là était vrai et c'était elle qui arrivait à lui faire voire et croire ça .

« J'aurais dû t'embrasser ce matin « Damon disait subitement . Elle arrêta de sourire tout en le regardant

« J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais et que ce que nous avons n'était pas un mensonge. J'aurais dû te dire qu'on aura une fin heureuse Bonnie, parce que je n'accepterais pas une autre fin sans toi « il continua.

« Tu peux toujours me le dire ici et maintenant « elle répondit , Damon la regarda et soupira

« Trop tard, souviens toi en , je ne le redirais pas « Il disait ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ça . Elle le poussa avec ces pieds , il tomba sur le canapé de l'autre côté . Elle se releva et s'allongea en face de lui . Elle était allongée sur le côté tout comme lui et les deux se regardèrent .

« j'ai oublié, tu dois me faire souvenir « Elle murmura. Damon posa sa main sur la joue de Bonnie .

« Je t'aime « Il murmura. Bonnie le regarda un long moment avant de l'embrasser .En l'embrassant , elle repensa à leur véritable problème . Elle recula subitement de lui voulant en parler .

« Mais qu'en est il de notre lien , on doit en parler» Elle continua. Damon la regarda un long moment .

« Je suis un vampire donc ça serait un mensonge si je te disais que je ne veux pas de ton sang , « Il avoua en enlevant ces mains de son visage.

« Alors qu'est ce qui te retiens ? «

« Tu es une sorcière , tu ne peux pas être ok avec le fait d'être une part de ce que je suis « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à Stefan tu sais « elle disait

« Je le veux , tu le veux donc essayons d'être indifférent au reste « Bonnie continua ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Tu veux vraiment être indifférente «

« Je crois qu'on mérite tous les deux ça tu penses pas « Bonnie continua. Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Bonnie voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air du même avis qu'elle .

" Ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'on voulait nous deux ,mais je te veux toi " Bonnie disait , les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment . Il vît que Bonnie était décidé . Elle était en effet décidé d'avancer peu importe ce qui allait se passer , il fallait avancer sans jamais se retourner . Elle avait comprît tout ça aujourd'hui. Il la regarda un long moment puis se releva et mît son bras autour d'elle .

« Ok mais je te laisse demain pour y réfléchir, vraiment y réfléchir « Il disait,

« Faisons comme ça « elle répondît en hochant la tête. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et l'embrassa, elle rigola pendant qu'il l'embrassait .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda en continuant de l'embrasser.

« Tu as raison moins t'en donne plus t'en a « Elle répondît ce qui fît rire Damon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain , Caroline , Tyler , Elena et Stefan étaient dans la cuisine pendant que les autres étaient parti faire une promenade.<p>

Bonnie était assise sur le lavabo de la cuisine et regardait Caroline , Tyler , Stefan , Elena. Damon était dos à Bonnie et essayait d'expliquer les choses clairement . Il expliquait bien en détail pour que les autres comprennent. Il regardait surtout Elena car elle était la principale concernait . Leur dire que leur week-end était écourté parce qu'un autre danger risque d'arriver était pas sûrement ce qu'ils voulaient tous entendre ,mais il n'avait pas choix . Après qu'il leur ait tout expliqué , Damon attendît les réactions de chacun .

« Tu es en train de me dire que je risque de causer la mort de plein de gens et que pour ça un gardiane va venir me chercher » Elena disait troublé . Elle était posé contre la table les bras croisés entre Caroline et Stefan . Caroline était assise sur la table et regardait Elena . Malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille et le fait qu'elle lui en voulait de constamment douté de Stefan et elle , elle avait peur pour Elena . C'était son ami avant tout , et elle ne voulait pas la perdre .

« Oui et je pense que Lester et Katherine peuvent nous aider » Il répondit ne s'attardant pas sur l'inquiétude de Elena qui se voyait à 10 000 kilomètre.

« Rose ne t'a rien dit du tout « Caroline disait perdu

« Non elle m'a juste sauvé et est parti «

« Et tu ne sais pas qui voulait te tuer sous l'eau « Tyler demanda intrigué

« Non , je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre d'ailleurs «

« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas interrogé plus que ça hier .Damon se tourna légèrement vers elle

« Je pouvais sentir qu'il voulait ma mort, c'était violent « Il avoua . Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent un long moment . Elle se demandait qui aurait pu vouloir la mort de Damon à ce point , Damon en parlait comme si cette personne sous l'eau lui en voulait personnellement .

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Elena « Stefan demanda voulant plus se consacrer sur Elena que sur l'inconnu qui avait essayé de tuer Damon. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées .

« On doit refermer la brèche autrement « Bonnie répondit attirant l'attention de tout le monde .

« Mais si Lester et Katherine refuse de vous aider ou n'ont pas la réponse a vos question « Caroline demanda ,

« Je chercherais dans mon grimoire , il y a forcément une autre solution , il y en a toujours « Bonnie disait en haussant les épaules . Elena regarda tout le monde

« Je suis ici et malgré que vous soyer optimiste à propos de cette histoire , je ne le suis pas « Elena disait en regardant tout le monde .

« Des gens risquent de mourir à cause de moi , ce n'est pas rien , c'est pas quelque chose qu'on prends à la légère «

« On ne prends pas ça à la légère « Caroline répondît

« J'ai l'impression que si ,vous agissez comme si c'était rien , mais on risque tous de mourir à cause de moi et je supporterais pas d'être la cause de tout ça donc si ce gardiane veut me prendre alors on devrais le laisser faire « Elena se mît à dire surprenant tout le monde . Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Elena réponde ça .

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ça Elena, tu ne mérites pas qu'un gardiane vienne te chercher « Stefan déclara en la regardant. Elle tourna la tête et les deux se regardèrent .

« Peut être que si « elle répliqua . Stefan et elle se regardèrent un long moment . Il était perdu par elle , par sa réaction , elle était censé vouloir se battre ,mais elle semblait ne plus vouloir se battre . Elle était fatigué , tellement fatigué de toute cette confusion dans sa vie , de tous ces obstacles . Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils furent interrompit par Damon.

« Bla , bla , bla bla » Damon disait subitement fatigué . Elena se retourna et le regarda

« Arrête avec ton numéro , les gens meurt à cause de moi , ils souffrent toujours à cause de moi , c'est fini , remet en toi , ça devient lassant « Damon disait agacé en fixant Elena .

« c'est peut-être lassant pour toi ,mais ce fait est réel Damon et je me soucie de tout le monde , je peux pas prendre le risque de vous mettre tous en danger contre ce gardiane , tout est constamment facile pour toi mais ça ne l'est pas «

« Comment tu sais ? tu n'as même pas essayé « Damon répliqua définitivement agacé par elle .

« Peut être que je ne veux plus essayé, j'en ai marre d'essayer et de rien récolter , vous en avez pas marre vous . Avant-hier , on se battait pour essayer de survivre à Dante maintenant pour contrer un gardiane . C'est n'importe quoi , en plus des originels , les gardiane arrives , qu'est ce qu'on fait du père de Klaus , on sait qu'il a l'arme pour tuer les originelles , il y a trop de sujet à traité pour une vie comme les nôtres « Stefan regarda Elena surpris

« Jusque là on a survécu ,ok on est peut-être pas intact et on a encore des souvenirs douloureux ,mais on a réussi à survivre Elena parce qu'on a essayé . On s'est battu ,et tu es la première qui ne doit pas abandonner » Stefan disait , Elena le regarda . Stefan n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que Elena était en train de tout confondre , car une part d'elle pensait que si elle se sacrifiait , ils seraient sûrement tous mieux sans elle . Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait , ou de ce qu'elle croyait ressentir pour Damon et qu'elle espérait en quelque sorte expié ses fautes en se sacrifiant.

« Pourquoi ? Dante a besoin de moi si elle veut ressuscité Klaus, le gardiane a besoin de moi pour rétablir l'ordre, je dois pas abandonner alors que je suis la convoitise de tout le monde au détriment de plein de gens. Entre vous et moi, je vous choisis, donc si ce gardiane en a après moi, laissons le faire « Elena se mît à dire. Damon regarda Elena et soupira fatigué de la gentille Elena qui pense au bien de tout le monde au détriment du sien. A une époque, il aurait trouvé ça mignon ,mais la il trouvait ça complètement stupide, c'était le mot, il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de plus stupide.

« C'est vraiment sympa de penser à nous Elena, mais c'est trop tard, on est déjà impliqué dans cette histoire « Tyler se mît à dire complètements d'accord avec tout le monde. Elena le regarda

« Non, tu pourrais juste vivre ta vie avec Caroline, vous deux n'êtes pas vraiment impliqué et à cause de moi, de nous, vous l'êtes « Elena répondît en pointant Damon et Bonnie du doigt. Damon leva les yeux au ciel agacé par Elena.

« Mais tu es notre ami , on est ami donc on est tous dans la même galère ça a toujours marcher comme ça « Caroline déclara , Elena la regarda

« Vraiment Care, tu ne pensais pas comme ça hier « Elena déclara ce qui surpris Caroline.

« Je ne veux pas te voir mourir Elena, tu es mon ami « Caroline répliqua comprenant ce dont Elena faisait allusion, la veille elle était énervé contre elle mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort, et Elena avait l'air de tout confondre.

« On est dans la même galère, on la su à la minute où on a commencé toute cette histoire ensemble, à la minute où on est devenu ami » Tyler disait en regardant tout le monde . Damon avait quant à lui déjà laissé tombé la discussion. Il se retourna et regarda Bonnie qui regardait la discussion un peu perdu mais elle comprenait Elena . Elena en avait marre de se battre et voir constamment les gens qu'elle aimait être en danger , elle comprenait ça ,mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait accepter que quelqu'un décide de son sort alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait , elle était une victime avant tout et non une coupable et elle semblait l'oublier . Elena ne méritait pas ça , elle ne méritait pas que quelqu'un vienne la chercher . Damon regarda Bonnie puis s'assît à côté d'elle sur le lavabo.

« Elena, j'admire vraiment ta bonté ,mais met là de côté pour une fois , parce qu' on va pas se casser le cul à sauver une fille qui ne veut pas être sauvé « Damon disait agacé en soupirant . Elena le regarda

« Alors ne te fatigue pas « Elle répondit en regardant Damon. Honnêtement là, il avait envie de la secouer pour la réveiller, il n'avait même plus envie de se fatiguer à la sauver .

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vouloir laissé qu'un gardiane vienne te chercher « Bonnie disait essayant de comprendre. Elena la regarda un long moment , elle soupira fatigué que personne ne l'écoute et comprenne .

« Tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour parler Bonnie » Elena répondît . Bonnie la regarda perdu ne comprenant pas où Elena voulait en venir . Tout le monde ne comprenait pas vraiment où Elena voulait en venir .

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ? » Bonnie demanda perdu

« Tu as laissé Angel venir te chercher , tu as fait en quelque sorte un pacte avec un gardiane parce que tu pensais comme moi , tu voulais protéger tout le monde comme moi , donc je penses que tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour me conseiller de me battre alors que tu ne l'as pas fait avec Angel « Elena déclara surprenant Bonnie de court qui ne pensait pas qu'elle ressortirait cette histoire.

« J'ai fais un pacte Elena, j'en ai conscience, c'était de ma faute , j'ai crée cette brèche ,mais toi ce n'est pas la tienne , tu n'as pas choisi , tu es un dommage collatéral . Avec Angel et Hélène, ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était plus compliqué que ça « Bonnie répondit

« Je ne penses pas que ça soit si différend que ça , tu as choisi la facilité et tu as renoncé de te battre en laissant Angel te prendre . Tu t'es sacrifié pour tout le monde» Damon vît Bonnie serrer ses poings et il comprît qu'elle commençait à être en colère.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu connais pas Elena, tu n'étais pas avec moi à ce que je saches . Si tu penses que c'était facile c'est que tu as rien compris . Vas y sacrifie toi , fais ce que tu veux ,mais on ne vas pas te laisser foutre ta vie en l'air.

« La discussion est réglé , ne vous fatiguez pas pour moi ,concentrez vous sur les originelles «

« Suis-je le seule à réaliser que ce que tu dis est complètements stupide et insensé « Damon disait en fronçant les sourcilles . Elena regarda Damon

« Je vous ai déjà dit , arrêter de prendre des décisions pour moi « Elena continua puis s'en alla dehors.

« Je vais lui parler « Stefan déclara puis suivît Elena.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? , elle nous fait perdre du temps « Damon disait agacé .

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle « Bonnie continua en regardant la sortie . Damon regarda Bonnie puis se mît à écouter la conversation entre Stefan et Elena .

« Tu es en train de tout confondre Elena « Stefan disait sur la terrasse. Elena se retourna vers lui .

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui est arrivé tu vas me dire que tu renonces aussi finalement « Stefan déclara .

« Non « elle disait pour se justifier

« tu mens très mal » Il répliqua . Elena regarda autour d'elle puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai perdu Stefan , Caroline et Tyler aussi , je vous ai déjà tous perdu donc à quoi bon « Elena disait

« Tu espères qu'on te pardonne ou tu espère te sentir moins coupable en te sacrifiant « Stefan disait la connaissant par cœur.

« Peut être « elle avoua, Stefan la regarda totalement perdu . Il la regarda et pointa Elena du doigt

« Je te préviens, si tu penses que tu obtiendra mon pardon en te sacrifiant, tu as tout faux, je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu continues dans cette voix . Arrête d'être une martyr, tu ne l'es pas « Stefan disait puis s'en alla en claquant la porte faisant sursauter Elena. Stefan rentra dans la cuisine et croisa le regard de Damon qui le regardait surpris .

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je ne vais pas la laisser se sacrifier « Stefan déclara en regardant tout le monde.

« Je vais chercher dans le grimoire si il y a une formule, je l'ai laissé à Mystic Fall » Bonnie disait.

« Je resterais avec elle « Il disait ce qui surpris Bonnie car ils avaient tout deux l'habitude de se séparer . Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda , Damon hocha la tête

« Vraiment pourquoi ? « Il demanda , ils se regardèrent un long moment .

« Bon on a qu'a aller voir Lester et Katherine « Tyler disait à Stefan et Caroline interrompant Bonnie et Damon .Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas » Stefan disait en hochant la tête.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait de Elena ? » Bonnie demanda, ils se regardèrent tous .

« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera plus en sécurité ici qu' à Mystic Fall « Damon répliqua .

« Mais on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule »

« Elle n'est pas vraiment seule « Damon répliqua , Caroline le regarda

« Ha oui , tu veux compter sur qui Matt , Jeremy « Elle disait , Damon roula des yeux et regarda tout le monde .

« On fait un pierre, papier, ciseau « Il déclara en souriant. Ils le regardèrent tous sans rien dire puis l'ignorèrent pour parler entre eux .

« Tu devrais rester avec elle histoire de vous retrouver « Bonnie disait subitement à Stefan .

« Honnêtement je préfère être à Mystic Fall »

« Tu es le plus à même de lui faire changer d'avis « Bonnie répondit , Stefan soupira .

« OK «

« Donc Tyler et moi allons voir Lester , vous ,vous cherchez quelque chose dans le grimoire et Stefan tu t'occupes de Elena je crois que c'est équitable « Caroline déclara en souriant .

« On fait vraiment une bonne «équipe « elle continua tout sourire ce qui fît sourire tout le monde.

« Mais « Damon se mît à dire ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« L'équipe n'est pas au complète, où est Soul « Il demanda en regardant Tyler qui soupira .

« A cette heure ci , je n'en sais pas plus que vous , il devrait revenir ,ça va faire 2 jours , ça me fais peur « Tyler avoua en mettant sa main derrière son cou.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sait quelque chose à propos du père de Klaus « Damon déclara agacé

« Je pense aussi « Tyler disait un peu inquiet ce que Bonnie remarqua

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda subitement,

« Non rien , je vais me préparer et on y va « Il disait puis s'en alla sans rien dire . Caroline le regarda partir comme les autres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Bonnie demanda ,

« Il veut pas le montrer ,mais je crois qu'il a peur que Soul ne revienne plus « Elle avoua .

« Je ne sais pas si il s'en remettrait si Soul ne revenait pas « elle continua

« Tu penses qu'il est parti ? » Bonnie demanda inquiète

« Non , mais je l'envisage , il faut l'envisager et je penses que Tyler l'envisage aussi » Caroline avoua inquiète pour l'avenir de Soul et Tyler.

« Je ne penses pas que Soul s'en irait sans lui dire , partirait tout court » Bonnie déclara

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Elle demanda en voyant l'espoir dans les yeux de Bonnie .

« Tu aurais dû voir Soul et Tyler la première qu'ils se sont rencontrés , c'était impressionnant . Tu pouvais voir qu'ils étaient devenu chacun une partie de l'autre « Bonnie disait se souvenant de leur entraînement .

« Sauf que tu oublies qu'on ne sait rien de Soul , et encore moins de ce lien qu'ils ont Tyler et lui , peut être que c'était simplement temporaire « Damon se mît à dire .

« C'est vrai que Tyler est la seule personne à avoir ce genre de relation avec un autre Loup Garou « Stefan continua . Bonnie les regarda tous et sourît .

« Il reviendra, ça ne peut pas être autrement « Elle disait ne voulant pas être aussi pessimiste que Caroline , Damon et Stefan .

« Je l'espère , je l'espère pour nous et surtout pour Tyler « Caroline déclara puis descendît de la table pour s'en aller .

« Bon appelez nous dès que vous avez des nouvelles « Stefan déclara puis s'en alla avec Caroline laissant Bonnie avec Damon.

« J'espère que tu as raison « Damon disait subitement en regardant Bonnie. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Il arrive toujours au moment où on a le plus besoin de lui, et peut-être qu'il partira un jour ,mais il ne partirait jamais sans nous le dire encore moins le dire à Tyler « elle continua .

« Il semblerait qu'il est réussi à incruster nos vie « Damon disait en voyant comment Bonnie défendait Soul .

« Donc tu veux vraiment rester avec moi « Elle demanda perdu .

« Oui pourquoi c'est si surprenant «

« Parce qu'aller voir Lester est bien plus intéressant que lire mon grimoire « Bonnie répondit comme une évidence.

« Entre Lester et toi, avec qui tu penses que je veux passer ma journée « Bonnie réfléchit un long moment

« Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu t'es liés d'amitié avec Lester « Bonnie avoua

« C'est une trêve, je n'irais pas jusque appelé ça de d'amitié, il a quand même essayé de nous tuer, et il est un petit peu ennuyant aussi « Damon disait

« C'est marrant, je disais la même chose de toi avant qu'on finisse réellement ami puis qu'on en arrive là « Damon la regarda intrigué

« Je n'espère pas arriver jusque là avec lui « Il disait. Bonnie rigola en voyant la tête écœuré de Damon.

« Moi aussi « elle disait morte de rire . Damon perdît son sourire fixant Bonnie .

« Je ne considère plus vraiment Lester , Aria , Elijah comme un danger . Je leur en dois une . Je lui en dois une « Damon se mît à dire sérieusement en parlant de Lester .

« Il t'a sauvé et malgré qu'on a beau se dire qu'on est pas Luciana et Lester , on a des points communs . Lester est ce que je ne veux pas devenir ,mais ce que je risque de devenir sans toi « Damon déclara d'un ton sévère jetant un froid dans la pièce. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je sais « Elle répondît , elle soupira

« parfois j'ai l'impression de te voir en lui « elle avoua à son tour . Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Oué mais bon évite de me voir trop en lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Bonnie esquissa un sourire .

« Contrairement à toi Damon , j'estime que je lui dois rien même si il m'a sauvé la vie . C'est peut-être ton ami mais pas le mien « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda et rigola

« C'est exactement ce que tu disait à Elena à propos de moi, tu sais ça commence comme ça ,après l'amitié arrive et on va s'arrêter là parce que ça serait trop bizarre « Damon continua , Bonnie rigola et hocha la tête

« Ok j'avoue on leur en doit une » Bonnie continua.

« Mais Katherine , c'est autre chose . Elle a essayé de tuer Elena puis te tuer , qui sait ce qu'elle a dans la tête »

« Katherine est Katherine « Damon répondît seulement. Bonnie le regarda sidéré

« Comment tu peux ne pas lui en vouloir ? , elle a quand même essayé de te tuer. Pourquoi je suis la seule énervé contre elle « Damon sourît voyant à quel point Bonnie était en colère contre Katherine.

« Parce que tu m'aimes « Damon disait en poussant délicatement Bonnie sur le côté .

« Sérieux Damon « elle déclara

« Katherine est une garce et je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle agisse en tant que tel » Damon répondit simplement.

« Elle nous a jamais dit pourquoi elle avait transformé Elena en humaine « Damon disait subitement en repensant à Katherine.

« Tu penses qu'elle savait pour la brèche ? » Bonnie demanda,

« Peut être , peut être pas « Il répondit , Bonnie soupira

« Comment tu peux passer de Katherine à moi « Bonnie demanda ,

« C'est simple Elena à fait la liaison entre vous deux « Damon répliqua en souriant . Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel .

« hey nous on y va « Caroline disait en entrant dans la cuisine. Damon et Bonnie descendirent en même temps du lavabo.

« Ok , on y va aussi » Les deux dirent en même temps .

Elena et Stefan regardèrent les deux voitures partir l'un à côté de l'autre .

« Tu es toujours décidé à laisser tombé « Stefan déclara , Elena leva la tête et le regarda .

« Tu es resté pour me faire changer d'avis ? » Elle demanda , Stefan hocha la tête

« Je t'ai dis , je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier , tu penses que c'est courageux ,mais c'est simplement stupide « Il répondit , Elena le regarda surpris

« Tu parles comme Damon «

« Parce qu'il a raison « Stefan disait, Elena le regarda puis s'en alla sans rien dire de plus.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fuir constamment ce que tu as Elena « Stefan disait subitement. Elena se retourna vers lui.

« Je ne fuis pas « Stefan la regarda et fît une grimace d'agacement

« Il est temps de savoir ce que tu veux et te battre pour l'avoir, c'est cette Elena que j'aime « Stefan disait , Elena le regarda puis s'en alla sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>Tyler se réveilla après quelque temps crevé. Il regarda Caroline qui conduisait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait dormi longtemps puisqu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Mystic Fall.<p>

« Heureusement que j'ai pris le volant « Caroline disait en souriant.

« Oué « Tyler disait en se remettant bien assis sur le siège. Il posa sa tête et soupira.

« Tu as mal dormi ? » Elle disait , Tyler sourît et la regarda

« Oué à cause d'une certaine blonde qui n'arrête pas de ronfler « Tyler disait pour rire . Caroline le regarda et ouvra la bouche en grand.

« Tu es un menteur , je ne ronfle pas « Elle disait . Il sourît sans rien dire de plus . Caroline perdît son sourire et le regarda sans rien dire . Il avait les yeux fermés et essayait de profiter du calme dans la voiture . Caroline le regarda hésitant à aborder le sujet de Soul ,mais elle se décida .

« C'est à cause de Soul ? » Elle demanda . Tyler sourît l'ayant venir à des kilomètres . Il n'était pas dupe , il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait à propos de lui et de sa relation avec Soul .

« Je sais ce que tu penses Care, tu penses qu'il ne reviendra pas et que je devrais me faire à l'idée de vivre sans lui « Tyler disait la connaissant par cœur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu si il ne revient pas «

« Il reviendra, pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne reviendra pas ?, il est juste fatigué ok » Tyler disait se mettant sur la défensive.

« Comment tu le sais ? Il n'a rien dit, il n'a jamais parlé de lui «

« Il m'a dit que parfois rester humain lui prenait beaucoup de force et qu'il s'absenterait «

« Au point que tu ne sentes plus sa présence, je veux dire tu es liés à lui , vous êtes une partie de l'un et l'autre alors pourquoi tu ne ressens rien . Je sais que je suis chiante, mais il faut peut-être y penser et faire avec « Caroline disait , Tyler soupira

« Je crois en lui et tu devrais aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule qui n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance » Tyler disait , Caroline le regarda

« N'importe quoi , j'aime bien Soul comme tout le monde c'est simplement qu'il est une grosse partie de toi et qu'il en sait plus sur toi que tu n'en sais sur lui . J'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir , tu l'aimes tellement alors que tu ne le connais pas vraiment plus que ça « Caroline disait ,

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre « Tyler disait un peu agacé par cette conversation.

« Alors explique moi, essaye de me faire comprendre. A chaque fois qu'on parle de Soul et que je te donne mon avis tu te braques «

« Parce que tu vois en lui seulement un Loup Garou, tu le considères même pas comme une personne réel « Tyler disait

« C'est pas vrai , j'ai pas envie de le voir partir mais j'ai surtout pas envie que tu te fasses des faux espoir en croyant qu'il va rester toute la vie avec toi « Caroline répondit . Tyler lâcha un petit rire d'agacement et la regarda

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va rester toute notre vie ensemble « Tyler répondit laissant un blanc dans la voiture. Dès qu'il vît la tête de Caroline, il regretta ce qu'il avait dit .

« Touché « Caroline disait agacé en regardant la route .Tyler soupira.

« Désolé ,je voulais pas dire ça «

« Non c'est moi , j'aurais pas dû parler de lui , tu détestes quand on parle et je continue à vouloir en parler « Caroline disait . Tyler la regarda un long moment et soupira sachant qu'elle avait mal prit .

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce qu'il est existe que dans ma tête, mais il a été là pour moi quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de lui. Il m'a permis d'arrêter de subir mes transformations, mais pas seulement ça « Tyler réfléchis un long moment .

« Je me sens moins seul , je sais c'est con mais je me réveille et j'ai le reflexe de lui parler .C'est vraiment apaisant de sentir que tu n'es pas seul, que quelqu'un comme Soul est là pour toi donc non je ne le laisserais pas partir et même si il part, tu es là Caroline, tout le monde est là. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer comme tu penses que je risque de faire, je vais simplement essayer d'avancer « Tyler disait en regardant en face de lui. Caroline le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul dans son propre chez soi « Caroline répondît comprenant tout à fait Tyler.

« J'irais bien, donc arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi « Tyler disait puis ferma les yeux. Caroline le regarda puis se mît à sourire. Elle était contente de l'entendre parler comme ça. En entendant Tyler parlait aussi bien de Soul, elle espérait qu'il revienne pour qu'il le fasse se sentir moins seul. Elle regarda ensuite la route sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent très vite à la maison des originelles. Caroline et Tyler sortirent de la voiture et regardèrent la maison.<p>

« C'est parti « Caroline disait un peu mal à l'aise d'être ici. Damon était celui qui les connaissait le mieux. Tyler et elle ne leur avait jamais parlé plus que ça, mais lorsqu'elle regardait Tyler son anxiété disparût. Il avait l'air tellement tendu, à vrai dire, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Il était juste pressé d'en finir. Il espérait réellement que Lester ou Katherine auraient les réponses à leur question. Tyler toqua à la porte en regardant Caroline qui était en face de lui . Il toqua plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondît.

« Il y a personne « Il disait intrigué en retoquant.

« J'entends rien dans la maison « Caroline disait en écoutant avec son ouï. Tyler regarda les alentours .

« Mais leur voiture est toujours là « Tyler remarqua . Caroline se tourna et regarda la voiture .Elle décida d'utiliser la force et empoigna la poignet fortement faisant ouvrir la porte.

« Pas mal « Tyler disait. Caroline ouvra la porte en grand

« Monsieur « elle disait en le faisant entrer. Tyler entra et regarda les alentours.

« C'est dessert ici » Il disait intrigué .

« Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un « Caroline cria ,mais elle n'entendît que l'écho de sa voix.

« J'appelle les autres « Tyler déclara tandis qu'elle regardait les alentours. Il appela Damon qui était au manoir assis à la bibliothèque avec Bonnie qui regardait son grimoire.

« Allo » Damon disait assis en face de Bonnie.

« Il y a personne ici « Tyler disait de suite . Il alla dans les différentes salles au rez de chaussez tandis que Caroline montait les escaliers pour voir à l'étage. C'était assez vide ici.

« Ils sont peut-être parti « Damon disait en réfléchissant à haute voix .

« C'est quand même bizarre, je pensais qu'il resterait plus longtemps « Tyler avoua. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment, il avait eu ce pressentiment dès qu'il entra dans la maison . Tyler utilisa son nez pour sentir quelque chose mais il ne sentît rien .

« Ils n'ont rien pris avec eux ,mais le plus étrange c'est que leur voiture est là « Tyler disait en ressortant de la maison pour voir la voiture . Il regarda les alentours intrigué ,mais ne vît rien n'y personne , c'était désert ici . Lui qui espérait que Lester et Katherine soient là pour qu'isl réponde à leur question , c'était visiblement mort. Tyler n'entendît plus aucun son au téléphone ce qui l'intrigua.

« Damon ? » Tyler disait. Damon regarda Bonnie qui était en face de lui réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Prenez des affaires à Lester et Katherine, des affaires récentes « Damon disait. Bonnie comprît de suite ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ? » Tyler demanda en ré entrant dans la maison. Il vît Caroline descendre des escaliers et la regarda. Tyler lui fît signe de la main pour lui dire de s'arrêter, elle s'arrêta et s'assît sur une marche attendant que Tyler ait finit avec Damon au téléphone.

« Pour faire un sort de localisation, il faut les trouver, ils sont notre seule chance « Damon disait. Bonnie regarda Damon puis se leva , elle s'approcha de lui et lui prît subitement le téléphone .

« Non en fait on arrive , ok , le sort sera nettement plus efficace là bas « Elle disait au téléphone . Tyler soupira tout en regardant Caroline .

« Ok on attends ici « Tyler disait , il s'avança près de Caroline et s'assît à côté de Caroline sur la marche .

« C'est quand même bizarre , je sais que c'est bizarre ce que je vais dire ,mais ils nous auraient prévenu si ils étaient parti puis leur affaires son toujours en haut « Elle disait en regardant en face d'elle .

« Peut-être qu'ils ont renoncé à contrecarrer les plans de Dante et sont parti , après tout Lester n'a plus rien à gagner , Luciana est en vie « Tyler répondit . Caroline le regarda et hocha la tête

« Peut être « Elle répondit , elle tourna sa tête et regarda Tyler .

« Tu n'avais pas envie de rester avec Sean et Matt aujourd'hui « Caroline disait sachant que Tyler aimait bien passer du temps avec eux .

« Un autre jour tans pis «

« Tu n'en as pas marre . Elena a raison sur une chose , on est pas vraiment impliqué dans tous ça donc on pourrait vivre notre vie , prendre des vacances en quelque sorte « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler . Tyler la regarda

« C'est exaltant « Tyler avoua ce qui intrigua Caroline .

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perdu ,

« Je sais c'est bizarre mais , j'aime bien ça , chercher des réponses et les trouver . Depuis que je suis Loup Garou , j'aime bien l'action , l'adrénaline , les sensations forte si tu préfères , oui j'aimerais bien être avec Sean et Matt mais oui je me sens à ma place ici « Tyler disait en souriant . Caroline le regarda intrigué

« Tu es flippant parfois tu sais ça « Caroline disait. Tyler la regarda

« C'est toi qui dit ça , je suis sûre que tu préfères être ici qu'au chalet « Tyler disait la connaissant par cœur .

« Peut être , l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment génial hier «

« A cause de qui ? » Tyler disait

« Quoi ? tu trouves pas justifié que j'en veuille à Elena peut être « Caroline disait

« EN plus je lui en veux doublement de nous laisser nous débrouillé alors qu'elle ne veut pas être sauvé « Caroline disait , Tyler soupira et laissa Caroline continuait sur ce qu'elle pensait de Elena et de son non envie de se battre et aussi du fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Damon . Caroline ne laissait même pas Tyler en plaçait une et parlait du fait qu'elle en avait marre que Elena ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait même maintenant. Elle lui en voulait de faire souffrir Stefan , oui elle était arrivé au stade où elle prenait le parti de Stefan . Tyler la regarda un long moment ,il avait arrêté de l'écouter depuis un moment . Il regarda Caroline et faisait des hochement la tête mais au fond , il y avait un vide dans son cerveau .

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? » Caroline déclara au bout d'un moment. Tyler la regarda un long moment et hocha la tête.

« Si je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi » Tyler disait se réveillant de ses pensées. Caroline le regarda

« Prends-moi pour une conne en plus « elle disait en poussant Tyler. Tyler rigola lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter, ils regardèrent en face la porte qui étaient ouverte et virent Bonnie et Damon entraient . Damon tenait une carte dans la main et Bonnie avait prit ces affaires , elle avait pris des bougies , le grimoire ,elle avait tout mit dans son sac .

« On est là « Elle disait en regardant les alentours. Damon regarda à son tour .

« C'est vide ici » Il disait

« Oué pas un chat « Caroline répondit en se levant.

« Ok « Bonnie disait puis monta en haut . Elle voulait voir la chambre de Lester et Katherine histoire d'être plus imprégné d'eux dans son sort. Damon , Tyler et Caroline la suivirent . Il entrèrent dans une chambre , ils ne savaient pas vraiment si elle avait été habité .

« Il y a rien ici » Tyler disait en regardant les alentours . Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose . Bonnie se dirigea vers une commode et vît une photo . Elle regarda la photo et vît une femme qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'elle avait été pris en photo. Elle marchait dans la rue . Elle portait une longue robe et portait des lunettes. Bonnie tourna la photo et vît une adresse , c'était un hôpital qui se situait à San Francisco .

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Damon demanda en se mettant à côté d'elle.

« ça doit être à Lester « Bonnie disait en donnant la photo à Damon. Elle ouvra la commode pour voir si il y avait quelque chose ,mais rien . Tyler sortît de la salle de bain avec Caroline .

« On a trouvé un bracelet , ça fera l'affaire « Caroline disait , Bonnie et Damon se retournèrent .

« J'ai trouvé aussi une brosse dans l'autre chambre , c'est à Katherine je pense « Tyler disait en montrant les cheveux brun qui étaient posé sur la brosse.

« Ok , parfait « Bonnie disait , ils descendirent ensuite tous en bas . Bonnie posa la carte sur la table .

« OK commençons par Lester « Bonnie disait en prenant le bracelet. Elle posa le bracelet sur la carte et commença son sort de localisation. Elle récita sa formule. pendant qu'elle récitait, Caroline, Tyler et Damon virent le bracelet tournait sur lui-même . Il tournait de plus en plus en vite tout en bougeant sur la carte puis s'arrêta brusquement . Bonnie ouvra les yeux dès qu'elle finit et ils se penchèrent tous pour voir l'endroit que le bracelet avait encerclé. Caroline sortît son téléphone et tapa l'endroit où le bracelet s'était arrêté. Elle regarda son téléphone intrigué

« Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trouvé dans ton sort « Caroline disait en regardant Bonnie .

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à cette endroit à part un entrepôt « Caroline déclara en passant le téléphone à Bonnie . Bonnie regarda puis le passa à Damon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ferait dans un entrepôt ? » Tyler demanda

« Je sais pas , on connait pas leur vie , on sait pas ce qui font de leur journée « Bonnie disait en haussant les épaules .

« C'est pas loin d'ici « Tyler déclara

« on y va « Caroline disait impatiente d'en finir .

« Et Katherine où est elle ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie prît un cheveu sur la brosse de cheveux et fît la même formule. Le cheveu de Katherine avança tout doucement sur la carte et entoura un lieu en particulier. Bonnie se pencha et regarda l'adresse . Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait .

« Tu as la photo de tout à l'heure « Elle demanda à Damon .

« Non je l'ai laissé en haut « Bonnie le regarda puis se précipita vers les escaliers . Ils la regardèrent tous monter les escaliers intrigué .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Caroline cria d'en bas . Bonnie revint quelque minute en haut des escaliers et les descendît à toute vitesse .

« C'est la même adresse que là « Bonnie disait en montrant le dos de la photo au autre .

« Et alors ? » Tyler demanda perturbé .

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je penses , cette fille est Luciana « Bonnie disait en souriant , Damon regarda Bonnie intrigué .

« Elle ne ressembles pas à la fille qu'on a vu sur le journal intime de Lester « Tyler fît remarquer . Ils avaient tous vu le visage de Luciana sur le journal intime de Lester , elle était dessiné dessus .

« Je sais mais Lana Glade m'avait dit que les sorcières ont le pouvoir de se créer une apparence . Luciana l'a sûrement fait , elle a vécu des siècles comme ça . Au yeux de tout le monde, elle est parfaitement normal , elle vieillit etc mais s'en est tout autrement « Bonnie disait

« Et qu'est ce que Katherine ferait là ? Pourquoi elle serait voir Luciana ? » Damon demanda

« ça c'est à nous de le découvrir « Bonnie disait toute contente

« Luciana est sûrement mieux au courant de ce qui se passe sachant que c'est elle qui a rendu le sang de Lester aussi puissant « Bonnie continua

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on laisse tombé Lester et Katherine et on se concentre sur Luciana » Caroline demanda, Damon regarda Caroline

« Non , quelque chose cloche ici ,c'est évident « Damon disait en regardant les alentours .

« Je propose que vous alliez voir Lester et on va voir Katherine et Luciana « Bonnie disait enthousiaste car elle était sûre que Luciana allait les aider.

« C'est pas près d'ici San Fransisco, j'en ai marre des trajets en voiture donc tu conduis « Damon disait pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller voir Luciana.

« J'ai plus rapide que la voiture « Bonnie répondit

« On ira avec mes pouvoirs « elle continua .

« Bon nous on y va en voiture , l'entrepot où Lester est , n'est pas très loin » Caroline disait et commença à partir .

« Encore un allé retour « Tyler disait en soupirant puis suivît Caroline .

« A toute « Caroline et lui dirent en même temps puis s'en allèrent. Bonnie soupira en regardant la sortie par laquelle Caroline et Tyler venait de partir. Bonnie était sur une marche au dessus de Damon .

« On va peut être bien arrivé à trouver quelque chose « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire. Elle regarda Damon et perdît son sourire en voyant le visage ferme qu'il arborait. Il réfléchissait et elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda . Damon était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendait pas .

« Damon ca va ? » Elle demanda, Damon se réveilla de ses pensées et la regarda.

« Tu veux vraiment la voir ? » Il demanda

« Oui pour Elena «

« Mais pour nous, pour notre lien et pour ta décision » Il répondit. Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était vrai qu'elle serait confronté à une femme qui avait vécu exactement ce qu'elle allait vivre avec Damon.

« Peu importe ce qu'elle me dira, je ne vais pas changé mon avis « Bonnie disait après s'être réveillée de ses pensées.

« J'ai dis que tu avais aujourd'hui pour y réfléchir, tu peux changer d'avis «

« Je ne veux pas et toi aussi donc on n'a qu'a rien lui demander à propos du lien, et concentrons nous juste sur la brèche. On n'est pas là pour nous de toute façon, mais pour Elena « Bonnie disait, ils se regardèrent un long moment.

« Ait confiance, ça va aller « Bonnie continua en souriant . Damon la regarda et sourît

« Pourquoi tu es si contente « Il demanda,

« Parce que « elle mît ses mains sur les épaules de Damon et lui sauta dessus en entourant la taille de Damon avec ces jambes. Il leva la tête et la regarda

« Aujourd'hui est un bon jour je le sens « Elle continua en souriant. Damon la regarda et sourît , Bonnie se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa .

« Tu devrais être heureuse plus souvent « Damon disait une fois qu'elle se libéra de lui . Elle le regarda en souriant .

« on y est « Elle disait , Damon tourna la tête et vit qu'il n'était plus au manoir des originelles ,mais dans une ruelle . Il regarda au loin et vît une grande ville très bruyante

« Plus agréable que ton mode de transport « Elle chuchota. Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Nettement plus agréable « Il disait en regardant Bonnie qui avait toujours ces jambes autour de sa taille.

« Tu sais on pourrait remettre à aujourd'hui ce qu'on a commencé hier soir « Il continua, Bonnie regarda les alentours, elle regarda la ruelle qui était assez sombre.

« Plus romantique tu meurs « Elle répondît ironiquement ce qui fît rire Damon qui la fît redescendre de lui. Elle remit bien ses vêtements et le regarda .

« Ou un motel, il doit en avoir pas mal ici » Il continua en souriant . Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda

«Tu crains tu sais ça « Elle déclara, Damon s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur en posant sa main sur le mur.

« C'est toi qui m'excite en me sautant dessus comme ça « Il chuchota dans son oreille la faisant frissonnait. Elle le regarda un long moment, elle regarda ensuite les lèvres de Damon qui était proche des siennes.

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me pervertir « Elle murmura en parlant de ses lèvres. Damon sourît ce qui la faisait fondre encore plus.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? « Il murmura. Bonnie approcha ces lèvres de Damon , au moment où il allait l'embrasser , elle se retira de lui .

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille » Elle disait en s'éloignant . Damon resta face au mur et sourît

« Si ton fantasme est de le faire dans une ruelle , trouve quelqu'un d'autre « Elle continua en se retournant vers lui . Damon se releva et la regarda . Il s'approcha d'elle .

« Tu es mon fantasme « Il déclara avec un léger sourire

« Ouaw ça c'était romantique « elle disait ironiquement .

« C'est marrant d'essayer de te péripétie « , ils se regardaient lorsqu'il entendirent une ambulance .

Ils entendirent ensuite des gens criaient. C'était bien plus bruyant que Mystic Fall . Ils sortirent de suite de la ruelle et virent un hôpital, il y avait un camion d'ambulance et des urgentistes qui était sorti de l'hôpital pour soigner un patient allongés sur un brancard. Bonnie regarda les alentours , ils étaient arrivés au bonne endroit .

« elles doivent être dans les alentours « Bonnie répondît en parlant de Katherine et Luciana. Elle regarda en face d'elle et vît une jeune femme avec un blouse blanche sortir de l'hôpital et courir vers le brancard.

« Tournez-le « Elle disait. Bonnie sortît la photo de sa poche et regarda la femme .

« Trouvé « Damon disait en regardant la photo.

« Elle sauve des gens « Elle disait surpris en regardant Damon,

« C'est un peu ironique vu avec qui elle était marié « Damon disait , il regarda ensuite les alentours intrigué .

« Où est Katherine maintenant ? » Il demanda en s'avançant pour la chercher dans les environs.

« Espérons qu'elle réponde cette fois « Damon disait puis composa son numéro. Il appela et il entendît subitement la sonnerie près d'ici . Il regarda les alentours puis se concentra sur son ouï . Il leva subitement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone de Katherine. Il vît celle-ci en haut d'un toit au loin. Elle le salua en souriant .

« Tu sembles allé mieux « Katherine disait au téléphone. Damon la regarda au loin .

« J'ai besoin de te parler «

« De Elena je suppose et pourquoi je lui ais fais ça et aussi si je savais pour la brèche « Katherine répondit

« Tu savais alors pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que t'y gagne vraiment ? Comment on referme la brèche « Damon disait, Bonnie se rapprocha de Damon et se mît à côté de lui. Damon regarda Katherine intrigué lorsqu'il vît qu'elle regardait autour d'elle un peu inquiète.

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de question Damon « Katherine disait ,

«J'ai fais tout ça pour être libre , je te l'ai déjà dit , je ne sais pas comment refermer cette brèche et même si je savais je peux pas te le dire parce que certaines personne ne veulent pas qu'elle se referme « Katherine disait , Damon la regarda intrigué .

« Qui ? Dante ? » Damon demanda.

« Katherine « Damon disait , mais Katherine raccrocha . Il la regarda au loin , Katherine lui sourît , elle détruit son portable puis disparut en utilisant sa vitesse rapide .

« Katherine » Damon allait courir pour la rattraper mais Bonnie le prît par le bras.

« Laisse tombé « Damon la regarda

« Katherine sait quelque chose « Il répliqua,

« Elle semblait fuir quelque chose, avoir peur « Bonnie disait ,

« Pourquoi était-elle là ? « Damon demanda, Bonnie regarda Damon , il avait trop de question en tête , elle pouvait le voir

« Concentrons sur nous sur la brèche Damon « Bonnie disait, il soupira et hocha la tête . Les deux regardèrent l'hôpital et entrèrent pour parler avec la femme qui les intéressait. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Bonnie prît le bras de Damon n'aimant pas les hôpitaux.

« Je hais les hôpitaux « elle disait en serrant son bras .Ils se dirigèrent tout deux à l'accueil. La personne a l'accueil était occupé , beaucoup trop occupé .

« Excusez moi , on cherche un médecin « Bonnie demanda en se mettant devant Damon .

« Comme la plupart des gens ici » Il répondit en étant au téléphone.

« Oui votre fils a été hospitalisé aujourd'hui , on s'occupe de lui , une fracture rien de bien douloureux « Il disait au téléphone ignorant Bonnie .

« Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle ,mais j'ai une photo , vous pouvez me dire qui c'est « Bonnie demanda en montrant une photo . Le réceptionniste regarda Bonnie étrangement . il raccrocha subitement

« Qui êtes vous ? je la connais pas « Il se mît sur la défensive et Bonnie comprît qu'elle s'y était mal prise. Il mentait et elle le savait bien. Damon se mît devant Bonnie.

« Répondez qui est-elle ? et où peut-on la trouver « Damon disait en l'hypnotisant.

« C'est Sarah, le meilleurs médecin d'ici, Sarah Sullivan, elle est en salle d'opération au deuxième étage « il répondît

« Oublie que tu nous as vu maintenant « Damon disait puis emmena Bonnie avec lui en posant sa main sur son dos. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur.

« Docteur Sullivan pouvez voir ces radios pour moi «

« J'ai pas le temps , j'ai un patient en salle 3 »

« S'il vous plaît « L'interne déclara , Sarah se retourna vers lui et regarda sa radio .

« Il a une tumeur de stade terminal , on ne peut rien faire pour lui , personne ne voudra opéré « Sarah disait puis redonna la radio à l'interne .

« Opérer le pour lui donner plus de temps à vivre ,»

« les gens meurent, faut laisser les choses se faire , ne le laissons pas souffrir plus longtemps « Sarah disait ,

« Comment on l'approche ? Elle semble «Bonnie ne termina pas sa phrase ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Elle ne semble pas avoir le contact facile « Damon disait.

« Je m'occupe d'elle » Elle déclara, Damon se mît en face d'elle pas d'accord avec ce plan.

« Tu es un vampire, elle va le sentir de suite donc elle sera peut-être plus à l'aise avec moi , je suis une sorcière après tout « Bonnie continua sachant ce que Damon allait dire.

« Ok je te laisse faire , je te regarde faire « Il répondit pas vraiment sûre que Bonnie allait réussir à l'approcher .

« Quoi ? tu crois pas que je vais y arrivé « Bonnie demanda ,

« J'ai rien dit , elle a l'air dure à approcher c'est tout « Damon répondit en croisant les bras . Bonnie le regarda hallucinant . Elle se retourna et vît Sarah entrer dans l'ascenseur .

« Ok tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe « Bonnie répondit puis courra pour entrer dans l'ascenseur . Elle entra et Luciana lui fît de la place . Les deux femmes étaient les seules dans l'ascenseur et attendaient . Luciana se retourna subitement vers Bonnie intrigué .

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole .

« Non je ne pense pas pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dû sûrement confondre « Elle répondit seulement, Bonnie la regarda et ouvra la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer , elle savait que si elle prononçait ne serait –ce le nom de Lester , elle allait la faire fuir , si elle prononçait le nom de la famille Ileriane , elle allait la fuir . Bonnie la regarda un long moment puis décida d'appuyer sur le bouton arrêt de l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est ce « Sarah n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie se mît devant elle.

« Je dois vous parler, c'est important «

« Si c'est pour une consultation allez à l'accueil « Elle disait et essaya de passer pour appuyer sur le bouton ,mais Bonnie l'en empêcha.

« C'est à propos d'histoire de sorcière, je sais qui vous êtes , et j'ai besoin de vous « Bonnie déclara , Sarah regarda Bonnie un long moment et recula .

« Tu es une sorcière ? » Elle disait subitement. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui « Elle répondit, elle pensait que dire qu'elle était une sorcière était la meilleur tactique pour l'approcher, que Luciana voudrait l'écouter parce qu'elles étaient de la même nature en quelque sorte. Entre toutes les possibilités, elle était sûre que dire qu'elle était une sorcière était la meilleure des solutions.

« Tu es une sorcière, et tu viens me voir ? » Elle disait en lâchant un petit rire.

« J'ai besoin de vous « Bonnie déclara, Luciana poussa Bonnie et appuya sur le bouton .

« Je préfères mourir qu'aider une sorcière « Luciana déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie . Bonnie comprît qu'elle avait eu tout faux sur toute la ligne , que dire qu'elle était une sorcière était un échec totale. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrît et Luciana sortît .

« Attendez « Bonnie disait, Luciana ne l'écouta pas et continua à marcher lorsque subitement Damon se mît devant elle la faisant reculer . Elle regarda Damon sentant qui il était .

« Que puis je faire pour vous, c'est en bas l'accueil, si vous n'êtes pas blessé , vous n'avez rien à faire ici « Elle déclara de suite se mettant sur la défensive. Pourquoi un vampire serait là ? dans un hôpital ? se disait-elle mais elle faisait semblant de rien ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Comme ma copine n'a pas été assez clair, je vais être plus clair , on a besoin de vous car Lester a un peu chamboulé ce monde à cause de son sang et on a besoin de vous pour réparer cette bêtise « Damon répondit le plus clairement possible . Sarah regarda Damon puis Bonnie qui était au loin derrière . Elle se retourna vers Damon et le regarda .

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler « Elle disait puis allait s'en aller mais Damon la prît par le bras .

« Ha oué vraiment Luciana « Damon disait ce qui l'intrigua .Il vît comment elle le regardait.

« Oui , je sais qui vous êtes , vous êtes Luciana , votre mari était Lester Ileriane , et vous lui avez fait croire que vous étiez morte grâce à Elijah ,mais malheureusement pour vous Lester est au courant , et on est au courant donc ne prétendez pas être qui vous êtes alors que nous savons tous les deux qui vous êtes vraiment « Luciana regarda Damon un long moment .

« enlevez vos salle patte de moi ou je vous tue sur le champs « Elle déclara. Damon vît des plaques de brûlure apparaître sur sa main et l'enleva de suite.

« Bon garçon « elle disait , elle le regarda puis commença à partir .

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort « Damon répondit, Luciana se retourna vers lui et vît Bonnie se mettre à côté de Damon.

« Je vis avec cette question toute la journée « Elle répondit puis s'en alla les laissant seule. Damon et Bonnie la regardèrent partir surpris.

« On a vraiment besoin de vous ,on sera en face de l'hôpital à vous attendre « Bonnie cria , Luciana s'arrêta subitement

« On vous y attendra jusqu'à que vous veniez « Bonnie disait. Luciana soupira puis reprît sa marche sans rien dire de plus . Bonnie et Damon regardèrent Luciana partir et soupirèrent en même temps .

« Ok 0-0 partout « Bonnie disait

« Entre Lester et elle, je sais pas qui est le pire « Damon avoua ,

« Elle va venir « Bonnie disait, Damon la regarda pas vraiment convaincu

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« A sa place j'aurais voulu en savoir plus, tout le monde voudrait en savoir plus « Bonnie disait seulement en regardant en face d'elle. Oui , si Bonnie était à la place de Luciana , et qu'elle avait entendu le nom de quelqu'un qu'elle avait autant aimé , elle aurait voulu en savoir plus , c'était impossible que Luciana ait oublié Lester à ce point .

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures plus tard :<strong>

Mais malgré toutes ces certitudes , Bonnie commençait à douter du fait que Luciana allait venir . A sa place , elle serait déjà venu, ça faisait déjà un moment que Damon et elle attendaient sur le banc devant l'hôpital . Damon avait appelé Caroline pour savoir où ils en étaient ,mais ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivé à destination , leur trajet s'avérer plus long qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu . Ils avaient aussi appelé Stefan pour savoir si ils allaient bien et visiblement ils allaient tous bien au chalet . Bonnie en avait marre d'attendre. Elle était en train de manger du chinois avec Damon fatigué d'attendre .

« Bon j'ai pas prévu rester toute la journée ici encore moins la nuit « Bonnie était assise les jambes croisés agacé dos posé contre le dossier tandis que Damon était plus penché en avant en train de manger avec les baguettes.

« En plus c'est hyper flippant d'être devant un hôpital « Elle continua ce qui fît rire Damon qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder .

« Tu flippes pour un rien aussi « Damon disait , elle le regarda un long moment et ouvra la bouche .

« Excuse moi si je trouves les hôpitaux flippant « Bonnie confirma en mangeant avec ses baguettes . Damon se releva légèrement en arrière et la regarda .

« Qu'est ce que tu ne trouves pas flippant dit moi « Il répondit se moquant d'elle. Elle le regarda un long moment

« Attends je rêves où tu insinues que je suis une peureuse « Bonnie disait en lâchant ses baguettes pour le regarder .Damon haussa un sourcilles .Il commença à compter sur ces doigts et citer toutes les peurs de Bonnie .

« Tu as peur des hôpitaux , du noir , de l'orage , de la hauteur , des films d'horreurs « Bonnie le regarda faire la liste , elle se rendît compte qu'elle avait quand même pas mal de peur ,mais c'était plus fort qu'elle .

« Des araignées « Il continua , il allait continuer ,mais Bonnie se défendit sur ce qu'elle pouvait défendre .

« Tout le monde a peur des araignées « Elle disait,

« Attends la dernière fois, tu m'as fait fouillé toute la chambre en pleine nuit parce-que tu pensais avoir senti une araignée « Damon disait hallucinant .

« Je ne suis pas folle , je l'ai senti « Elle répondit en frissonnant rien que de penser à cette soirée .

« Je la cherche encore ton araignée « Il disait agacé en mangeant . Bonnie le regarda hallucinant .

« Je ne suis pas une peureuse, je trouves mes peurs totalement justifié « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui s'était remis dans sa position pour manger .

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre monsieur j'ai peur de rien « Bonnie disait en imitant la voix de Damon. Il continua à manger sans la regarder esquissant un sourire .

« Ne soit pas énervé de sortir avec un dure à cuir« Il répondit, Bonnie le regarda et sourît .

« Ouaw tu as un égaux surdimensionné « Elle déclara la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je suis une dure à cuir aussi, c'est pas parce que j'ai des peur que je n'en suis pas une « Bonnie disait. Damon toussa car il avait avalé de travers en entendant Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda hallucinant. Elle posa son repas. Damon toussa puis mît sa main sur son cou. Il regarda Bonnie et rigola en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Désolé, c'est marrant de t'entendre dire ça « Il déclara. Il avait les yeux rouges à force de rire. Bonnie reprît son plat et le mangea en ignorant Damon qui voyait bien qu'elle avait mal pris.

« Allez , je rigoles , je te taquine » Damon disait en la regardant .

« Comme j'ai l'air de te faire rire , je vais arrêter parler et on va attendre Luciana s'en se parler « Bonnie disait en ignorant Damon qui la regarda et sourît .

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me parler « Damon disait ce qui fît halluciné Bonnie .

« Tu penses que tu es si irrésistible que ça « Bonnie demanda . Damon leva les yeux au ciel comme pour réfléchir .

« Je ne le penses pas , je suis sûre de ça « Il répondit . Elle le regarda un long moment puis l'ignora. Damon la regarda et se mît dans la même position qu'elle .

« Ok je vais attendre que tu fasses le premier pas et que tu me parles « Damon déclara , Bonnie continua à manger faisant semblant de rien . Il regarda en face de lui et mangea dans le silence en jetant un coup d'œil à Bonnie .

« N'empêche c'est mignon toutes tes peur , c'est marrant lorsque tu sautes sur moi pour éviter soit une araignée ou parce que tu as peur du noir « Il déclara mais Bonnie ne dît rien . Les deux regardèrent en face d'eux lorsqu'ils virent Sarah sortirent de l'hôpital . Ils la regardèrent .

« Elle sort enfin « Damon déclara , Bonnie et Damon la regardèrent et la virent se diriger vers un restaurant pour se prendre à emporter . Sarah les regarda puis les ignora et entra dans l'hôpital .

« J'hallucine , elle passe devant nous et elle nous ignore , elle croit qu'on a son temps « Damon déclara agacé . Bonnie se leva subitement du banc et passa son plat à Damon .

« Comme on n'a pas toute la vie devant nous et que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je vais employer la manière forte et te prouver que je suis une dure à cuire « Elle répondit puis s'en alla laissant Damon sur le banc. Damon posa les plats sur le banc intrigué attendant que Bonnie revienne. Il regarda l'hôpital intrigué se demandant ce que Bonnie faisait . Après quelque temps , il vît Bonnie sortir ,mais elle portait une blouse blanche de médecin et poussait un brancard . Damon la regarda totalement perdu . Il se leva laissant la nourriture sur le banc et marcha dans sa direction se demandant ce qui se passait .

« A quoi tu joues ? » Il demanda, elle le regarda et fît une grimace d'agacement .

« ça ne s'est pas vraiment comme je l'avais pensé, j'ai dû la cogner pour l'immobiliser « Elle répondit. Damon la regarda puis regarda le brancard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'elle si tu l'assommes « Damon disait hallucinant

« Je sais , c'était pas dans mon programme mais elle m'a pas laissé le choix , c'est pour Elena avant tout « Bonnie répondit. Luciana lui avait donné du fil à retordre alors qu'elle voulait juste lui parler . Damon regarda Bonnie avec un léger sourire puis regarda les alentours se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire .Il vît un motel au loin et regarda Bonnie .

« Ok heu on va au motel à côté « Damon disait puis porta Luciana . Bonnie le suivît jusqu'au motel d'à côté . Elle regardait les gens au alentours en leur disant que Sarah avait trop bu et qu'il était en train de l'aider même si c'était un peu dure à croire . Arrivé au motel, Damon la posa sur le lit et regarda Bonnie .

« Tu sais je te taquinais tout à l'heure « Il disait faisant référence au fait qu'elle était une peureuse .

« Je n'ai pas fais ça pour te prouver le contraire, à la base, je voulais seulement lui parler et la situation à dégénéré « Bonnie disait en touchant son cou .

« Elle t'a fait mal «

« Elle m'a plaqué contre la porte , je crois qu'elle déteste vraiment les sorcières , tu as plus la côte que moi auprès d'elle « Bonnie disait. Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec Luciana , elle avait l'air d'être haineuse envers des sorcière , bien pire qu'envers les vampires .

« Quand elle se réveillera , elle va utiliser ces pouvoirs contre nous « Damon déclara . Bonnie le regarda et sourît .

« Je te laisse te charger d'elle , j'ai assez donné « Elle déclara . Damon la regarda et lui sourît faussement .

« La prochaine fois , tu te contentes de ton rôle Bonnie « Bonnie croisa les bras et le regarda

« C'est-à-dire , mon rôle de peureuse c'est ça que tu veux dire « Damon soupira et leva les yeux au ciel

« je veux dire la prudence , tu n'es pas une peureuse j'ai compris « Damon disait ,mais Bonnie le regarda ne le croyant pas du tout .

« Tu l'as dit c'est trop tard «

« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça maintenant ? « Il répondît. Bonnie le regarda et soupira .

« On en reparlera , on va juste attendre qu'elle se réveille « Elle disait en croisant les bras . Ils regardèrent Luciana qui était allongée sur le lit .

« Espérons qu'elle nous aide « Bonnie disait en soupirant un peu perdu par l'attitude de cette Sarah .

* * *

><p>Caroline et Tyler ouvrirent l'entrepôt dans lequel soit disant Lester était, ils ouvrirent et entrèrent, mais ne virent rien n'y personne. Caroline soupira<p>

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'on vient pour rien » Caroline disait agacé en regardant les alentours

« En même temps qu'est ce qu'il ferait là quand on y pense c'est bizarre ? » Tyler disait pas vraiment convaincu par le sort de localisation de Bonnie.

« J'avoue, on devrait peut-être demander à la personne qui se charge de cette endroit « Caroline disait, dès qu'elle finit sa phrase , elle vît un monsieur apparaître .

« Ben vous ne venez pas de partir « Il disait en regardant Tyler de dos. Tyler se retourna et le regarda

« Ha qui êtes vous ? » Le monsieur demanda voyant que ce n'était pas les personnes qu'il pensait.

« Des personnes viennent de partir d'ici ? » Caroline demanda intrigué .

« Oui vous les avait raté de près, ils sont dans un gros camion en même temps avec ce qu'il transporte «

« Dans quel direction, ils sont parti «

« A droite vers la route « Tyler sortît de suite de l'entrepôt et courra vers la route. Il vît au loin un camion qui était très loin en train de conduire. C'était le seul camion qu'il y avait .Tyler regarda le camion au loin et regarda autour pour voir si il y avait des arbres sur lesquels il pouvait s'appuyer pour courir à toute vitesse et rejoindre le camion . Il n'y avait aucun arbre dans les alentours. Il mît sa main derrière sa tête agacé en regardant le camion au loin . Il regarda ensuite toutes les voitures.

« Tans pis pour les dégâts « Il déclara agacé . Il prît appuie sur ces pieds puis sauta. Il atterrît sur une voiture mais faisait en sorte de ne pas faire trop de dégâts même si c'était assez dure . Il sauta sur toutes les voitures se frayant un chemin pour arriver jusqu'au camion . Il entendait les gens dans leur voiture qui se demandait ce qui se passait ,mais Tyler disparaissait toujours assez vite pour ne pas être vu par eux . Il était concentré sur son objectif , peu importe la distance entre les voitures , il sautait assez loin pour y arriver. Aiden était en train de conduire et sourît en voyant Tyler s'approchait de lui par le rétroviseur. Aiden regarda Elric qui était sur le côté passager.

« On dirait que notre famille est convoité « Aiden disait. Elric regarda dans le rétroviseur et la surprise apparût sur son visage lorsqu'il vît la vitesse de Tyler

« Un Loup Garou « Elric disait . Aiden regarda Elric et sourît

« Je te laisse conduire « Aiden disait puis lâcha le volant. Il ouvra la porte du côté passager et monta sur le toit du camion .Elric prît alors le volant puis la place d'Aiden . Tyler continua à avancer puis atterrît sur le camion .Il se releva intrigué et regarda Aiden étrangement.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Tyler demanda perdu. Il n'avait personnellement jamais vu Aiden. Bonnie, Damon et Stefan étaient les seules à connaître leur visage. Il s'attendait à voir Lester puisque à la base c'était pour lui qu'il se ménageait autant.

« Où est Lester ? « Il demanda intrigué.

« En bas, dans un cercueil, j'ai dû les y mettre temporairement contre mon gré « Aiden avoua en faisant mine d'être triste. Tyler et lui se regardèrent un long moment. Tyler comprît qui il était . Aiden sourît ,mais perdît son sourire en voyant Tyler cogner violemment le toit du camion. Tyler forma un trou et vît les cercueils en bas.

« Tu es un Ileriane ? » Tyler disait en levant la tête. Aiden utilisa sa vitesse et plaqua Tyler au sol . Il sortît ces canines.

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de question à mon goût Loup Garou « Il disait , Il allait lui donner un coup de poing ,mais Tyler le rattrapa et commença à se transformer , il sortît ces crocs à son tour et grogna . Aiden recula de suite ne voulant pas se prendre une morsure. Tyler se calma pour éviter de se transformer devant toute les voitures , il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne l'attirait déjà .

« Comment tu penses que ça va se passer ? » Aiden demanda en déployant ces bras .

« A toi de me le dire « Tyler répondit. Aiden utilisa sa vitesse et prît Tyler par le cou et le releva. Il allait le projeter, mais Tyler souleva ces pieds et donna un énorme coup à son abdomen le faisant voltiger. Aiden tomba violemment sur une voiture au loin.

« Ouaw » Elric disait en voyant le vol plané de son frère au loin.

« Héy « Le conducteur hurla en voyant une bosse se formait sur le toi de sa voiture. Aiden se releva sur la voiture et essuya ses fringues. Elric regarda Aiden au loin qui courra à toute vitesse vers Tyler qui était en train d'agrandir le trou. Tyler sauta dans le trou et atterrît dans le coffre parmi tous les cercueils. Il ouvra un cercueil et vît Elijah allongé, il les ouvra tous surpris . Le sort de localisation de Bonnie avait bien marché en fait , se disait-il dans sa tête . Il regarda tout les corps surpris lorsqu'il sentît quelqu'un le prendre par la tête et la cogner contre le bord d'un cercueil . Tyler tomba au sol sur le dos et regarda Aiden toute en gémissant de douleur à cause de la violence du choque. Il toucha son sang qui coulait de sa tête.

« Tu devrais laissés nos affaire de famille entre famille tu ne penses pas « Aiden disait en prenant Tyler par la gorge et en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Retourne auprès des tiens, ce n'est pas ton monde ici « Aiden disait ce qui intrigua Tyler , Tyler comprît que Aiden faisait sûrement référence au monde des Loups Garou .

« Je suis dans mon monde « Tyler disait essayant de se débattre. Aiden sourît lorsqu'il sentît quelqu'un derrière le prendre par le cou. Caroline tenait Aiden fermement , assez fortement pour qu'il lâché Tyler . Tyler tomba au sol . Aiden plaqua son dos contre le mur faisant gémir Caroline à cause du choque . Celle-ci tomba et il se retourna pour la regarder .

« Mignonne « Aiden disait ,

« Aiden tue les qu'on en finisse « Elric cria ayant marre de tous ce vacarme.

« J'y viens , j'y viens ,mais ça serait dommage de tuer une créature dans ton genre « Aiden disait en étranglant Caroline. Il projeta ensuite Caroline près de Tyler . Elle était assommée par le cou qu'il lui avait porté. Tyler se releva et regarda Aiden énervé.

« Belle vampire « Aiden disait, Tyler se dirigea vers lui et lui donna des coups de poing ,mais Aiden les esquivait tous. Il se mît derrière Tyler et lui mordît le cou. Tyler sentît toutes ces forces disparaître et ferma les yeux . Caroline se réveilla et regarda les cercueils autour. Elle utilisa sa vitesse rapide et prît un pieu. Elle se dirigea vers Aiden et le transperça. Aiden lâcha de suite le cou de Tyler sous le choque lorsqu'il sentît son corps devenir gris. Elric décida de laisser le volant un moment sentant qu'Aiden était en danger. Dès qu'il vît Caroline plantait le corps de Aiden, il descendît et tomba sur elle qui se retrouva plaqué au sol avec Elric sur elle. Elric la regarda et lui tordît le cou sans hésiter. Il regarda ensuite Aiden agacé puis enleva la dague. Aiden reprît sa respiration et se réveilla subitement.

« Ho la salope » Aiden disait en reprenant sa respiration. Il regarda Elric qui avait la dague dans la main puis se retourna ,mais ne vît plus personne dans un cercueil.

« Tu me cherches petit frère « Elijah disait en regardant ses frères. Elijah regarda Caroline et Tyler qui étaient eux deux à terre. Elric et Aiden se retournèrent et regardèrent Elijah.

« Ce n'est pas personnelle Elijah tu le sais « Aiden disait en essuyant sa bouche qui était encore couvert du sang de Tyler.

« Vous avez choisi votre camp, j'ai compris «

« Il n'y a pas de camp, il y en a jamais eu, c'est Lester qui ta rentré ça dans le crâne « Elric disait agacé par les propos de Elijah.

« Avant qu'il rencontre cette sorcière, on était une famille, on aurait dû le rester « Elric continua. Elijah les regarda et essuya ces vêtements.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le plus pathétique, Lester d'avoir aimé une sorcière, ou vous deux d'avoir aimé la même ….. «

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ? » Aiden disait interrompant Elijah ce qui le fît sourire. Il savait pertinemment que Aiden détestait qu'on parle de son passé, de leur passé .Elijah arrêta.

« Quand j'y pense, vous ressemblez bien plus a Klaus » Il continua en esquissant un sourire.

« J'ai toujours aimé tes beaux discours ,mais tu es seule maintenant et on est deux donc » Aiden disait. Il courra à toute vitesse vers Elijah et le plaqua contre le mur en bloquant sa gorge avec son bras. Elijah regarda Aiden puis derrière Elric. Il sourît en voyant Soul se matérialiser en forme Loup Garou.

«Qui a dit que j'étais seule « Elijah disait. Elric se tourna subitement et tout le monde entendirent Lester hurlait de colère en se réveillant du cercueil. Il était enervé , énervé contre Aiden , cet enfoiré lui avait planté une dague dans le cœur . Après un long moment , Lester se calma et regarda la personne qui l'avait libéré. Il regarda Soul qui avait ces pattes au bord du cercueil . Lester regarda Soul puis détourna son regard vers Elric et Aiden. Ils sentirent tous le camion chaviré sur le côté et ils basculèrent tous.

« Personne conduit « Aiden disait à Elric

« On y va « Elric disait seulement puis les deux disparurent subitement en sautant sur le toit. Elric et Aiden disparurent les laissant seuls. Elijah sauta à son tour sur le toit et entra par la portière qui était ouverte pour prendre le volant. Lester reprît sa respiration et regarda Soul .

« Merci « IL disait , Soul hocha la tête .

« Guéris le » Il ordonna, Lester mordît son poignet et guéri Tyler qui était mal en point . Soul lui se dirigea vers le cercueil d'Aria, il se suréleva avec ces pattes arrière et sortît la dague avec sa bouche puis jeta la dague par terre. Aria se releva et cria à cause de la douleur.

« Oh le salop « elle hurla en parlant de Aiden. Soul la regarda surpris d'entendre ce mot de sa part. Elle avait pas l'air du style à dire ça , Caroline était ce genre ,mais Aria pas du tout . Aria regarda Soul et les deux restèrent à se regarder . Aria toucha subitement son cou.

« Où est mon collier « elle disait en touchant son cou paniqué ce qui intrigua Soul qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit en panique à cause d'un collier .

« Ils vont contrecarrer nos plans c'est la merde « Aiden disait en regardant Elric qui était posé contre un poteau. Aiden tournait en rond les mains dans les poches agacé.

« Fais chier « Aiden disait, il était plutôt calme alors que c'était le bazar à cause de tout le monde. Elric sortît son téléphone et composa le numéro de Dante.

« C'est moi Elric, ils ont réussi à se libérer « Elric disait avec une voix neutre. Aiden continua de tourner en rond dans tous les sens agacé, il shoota dans une canette de bière agacé par ce qui venait d'arriver .

« Enfin ils ont réussi à l'es libéré, ils se sont pas libéré tout seule a ce que je sache « Dante répondit au téléphone . Aiden esquissa un sourire en entendant avec son ouî fine Dante.

« Enfin bref qu'est ce qu'on fait ? j'en ai un peu marre , si tu pouvais bouger ton petit cul ça m'arrangerait , ça nous arrangerait et ça ferait avancer les autres « Elric répondit , Aiden sourît et se tourna vers son frère.

« Oh c'est bon pas besoin de m'engueuler , je suis en train de travailler ,fais moi confiance , je travaille là-dessus » Dante disait avec une voix enjoués .

« Tu es à Mystic Fall »

« Relaxe Elric je gère « Dante répliqua puis raccrocha. Elric raccrocha et regarda son frère .

« Tu la crois ? » Aiden demanda connaissant par cœur Dante et qu'elle pouvait se montrer distraite .

« C'est Dante « Elric répondit , Aiden sourît les mains dans les poches .

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Il demanda , Elric haussa les épaules

« Je ne sais pas « Il répondit. Aiden s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à faire de la moto, c'est vraiment cool tu sais « Aiden disait ce qui fît rire Elric qui enleva la main de son frère.

« Tu crains tu sais ça «

« Les autres gens craignent « Aiden répondit seulement puis suivît son frère qui marchait devant lui sans l'attendre.

« Hé attend moi « Aiden cria

* * *

><p>Bonnie rentra dans la chambre de motel avec un café à la main , cela allait faire un peu un moment qu'il attendait que Luciana enfin Luciana se réveille . Elle donna le café à Damon qui était debout en train de regarder Sarah allongée sur le lit.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait exactement ? tu l'as peut-être tué « Il disait en rigolant . Bonnie le poussa

« Arrête c'est pas marrant « Bonnie disait s'en voulant maintenant de l'avoir frappé . Damon la regarda et sourît

« Allez c'est pas la première fois que tu frappes une fille « Il disait en la regardant . Bonnie le regarda réfléchissant .

« Je crois que si « Damon la regarda un long moment

« Tu rigoles , tu me frappes tout le temps «

« C'est pas pareil «

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » Bonnie demanda subitement s'imaginant le pire . Damon la regarda et rigola .

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Rien ,je pensais c'est tout « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda et soupira

« Je suis une dure à cuire , ce n'est pas parce-que je m'inquiète pour elle que je ne le suis pas « Bonnie disait pour se défendre . Damon hocha la tête .

« J'ai rien dit «

« Mais tu le penses très fort » Bonnie disait , Damon bu son café sans rien dire se qui agaça Bonnie . Bonnie le regardait un long moment , elle était en colère , il pouvait le sentir ce qui le faisait rire . Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent Sarah gémir de douleur . Elle ouvra les yeux et regarda le plafond totalement perdu se demandant où elle était. Elle avait mal partout , elle essayait de se rappeler la dernière chose qu'elle avait fait ,et la dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait , c'était de cette fille qui disait s'appelait Bonnie . Elle s'était emporté contre elle car rien d'entendre le nom de Lester , cela l'avait énervé , et l'avait mit dans tous ses état.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda en se relevant du lit . Elle regarda Damon puis Bonnie .

« Vous « elle disait en changeant de ton . Elle regarda Bonnie sévèrement .

« J'ai pas voulu vous blesser c'est parti tout seul « Bonnie disait en s'avançant pour s'excuser . Luciana se releva et s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un coup de poing. Bonnie toucha sa joue et cria

« putain ça fait mal « Elle disait , Damon croisa les bras et soupira

« Tu l'as mérité « Il déclara , Bonnie se retourna vers lui .

« Tu te fous de ma gueule « Elle disait en touchant sa joue . Elle hallucinait en voyant qu'il ne la défendait pas .

« Vous m'avez kidnappé « Luciana disait en regardant Bonnie et Damon. Bonnie leva le doigt pour dire quelque chose ,mais finalement elle s'assît au bord du lit à cause de la douleur de sa joue .

« Vous êtes fou , tout les deux « Luciana déclara , elle allait s'en aller ,mais Damon se mît devant la porte et la retint .

« Lester a crée une brèche entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants « Damon disait clairement pour attirer l'attention de Sarah. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Damon .

« Lester est mort « Luciana disait subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie et Damon qui se regardèrent perdu .

« Donc je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ,mais arrêtez de mentir « Luciana disait , elle allait passer ,mais Bonnie intervint toujours assis sur le lit .

« Il est en vie , je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça ,mais Lester est en vie , bien en vie et ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui a crée une brèche ,mais son sang que mon ami a ingéré . Elle est devenu humaine à cause de son sang et maintenant un gardiane veut aller la chercher pour rétablir l'ordre ,mais on cherche à la sauver et on essaye de trouver un moyen de refermer cette brèche « Bonnie disait . Luciana regarda Damon en face d'elle qui hocha la tête.

« Vous devriez l'écouter , nous écouter « Il disait , elle regarda Damon puis se retourna vers Bonnie .

«Elijah m'a dit qu'il était mort que ,Klaus avait tué toute sa famille ? » Elle disait en regardant Bonnie . Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Elijah . Il venait souvent la voir avant ,et elle aimait bien ça car elle avait l'impression d'être toujours proche de Lester en parlant avec Elijah .

« Il ne les avait pas vraiment tué, ils étaient simplement mort en apparence tant qu'une dague spéciale était dans leur cœur « Damon répondit à la place de Bonnie. Luciana regarda le sol , Bonnie pouvait voir qu'elle repensait au passé , elle repensait à toute les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré dans sa vie antérieur et c'était horrible d'y repenser , c'était horrible de se rendre compte que même maintenant , il arrivait à lui faire autant mal . Elle serra les poings et repensa au passé.

_« Écoute , je ne penses pas que on devrait continuer « Luciana disait dans les écuries ce qui fît rire Lester . _

_« Ok ,bien sûre « Il répondit en regardant Luciana qui le regarda totalement perdu ._

_« Je suis sérieuse , ta famille me fais peur et pour l'instant , rien n'est sérieux entre nous donc autant qu'on ne commence rien « Elle continua . Elle regarda Lester qui souriait , c'était vraiment étrange de le voir sourire ,surtout qu'il avait l'habitude de ne jamais sourire ._

_« Ok « Il répondit , Luciana le regarda totalement perdu , c'était bizarre qu'il soit si tranquille avec cette idée. _

_« Ok « Elle déclara à son tour perdu . Lester s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un bisou sur la joue._

_« A ce soir alors , à l'endroit habituelle « Il disait puis s'en alla . Luciana resta figé puis se retourna _

_« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis « Elle disait totalement perdu par lui .Il se retourna vers elle _

_« J'ai entendu ,mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça « Il disait _

_« Je te demandes pas ton accords tu sais ça , » Elle disait totalement perdu en le regardant . _

_« Tu dois me demander mon accord avant « Il répondit ce qui surpris Luciana qui se mît à rire ._

_« Je ne suis pas du genre à demander quoi que ce soit , je suis libre de prendre mes propres décisions sans toi « _

_« Si tu étais vraiment libre , tu ferais ce que tu as envie de faire non « Il répondit _

_« C'est ce que je fais , j'ai envie qu'on arrête là « _

_« Parce que tu as peur ,mais la peur ne te rends pas vraiment libre de tes actes , elle t'enfermes au contraire tu sais ça « Lester répondit la mettant mal à l'aise ._

_« Je n'ai pas peur « Elle disait pour se défendre ._

_« Tu viens de dire que tu avais peur de ma famille « Il répondit la piégeant dans son propre piège ._

_« Mais je comprends si tu as peur de ma famille ou d'aller plus loin avec moi « _

_« J'ai pas peur d'aller plus loin avec toi » Elle disait en se défendant _

_« Tu sembles avoir peur « _

_« Non pourquoi j'aurais peur d'aller plus loin avec toi » _

_« Parce que tu m'aimes déjà « Il répondit ce qui la fît rire _

_« Je suis désolé ,mais on se connait à peine et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as embrassé que je ressentirais quelque chose . J'étais en colère et déboussolé et tu étais là , ça ne m'a rien fait je m'en souviens déjà plus « Elle disait faisant référence à la première fois qu'il avait embrassé dans la forêt. Lester la regarda et sourît _

_« Tu sembles t'en souvenir assez bien » Il répondit. Ils se regardèrent un long moment . Elle le regarda un long moment repensant à leur baiser , elle avait en effet ressenti quelque chose de très fort . Elle avait des nœuds dans le ventre rien qu'en le voyant , tous ce qu'elle ressentait était nouveaux donc elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que c'était jusqu'à qu'une ami lui dise que c'était les symptômes de quelqu'un qui était amoureux . Alors oui , elle aimait bien même très bien alors qu'elle ne devrait pas , non Lester Ileriane ne pouvait lui apporter rien de bon , pourtant en attendant , il lui apportait que du bon . Elle sortît de ses pensées et le regarda .  
><em>

_« Je me souviens souvent des choses insignifiantes « elle répondit ce qui fît rire Lester ._

_« Tu es marrante « Il se mît à dire ce qui la mît à l'aise ._

_« Tu es bizarre « Elle avoua totalement gêné par lui . Il s'approcha d'elle et les deux se regardèrent ._

_« Donc tu es libres ce soir ou tu te laisses guider par la peur « Il demanda . Elle le regarda un long moment _

_« Je ne peux pas , j'ai autre de chose de prévu « Elle disait , Lester haussa les épaules ._

_« Tans pis « Il disait puis allait s'en aller mais elle l'appela , il se retourna . _

_« Non , en fait j'ai rien « Elle se mît à dire , il la regarda étrangement _

_« Là c'est toi qui est bizarre « Il disait perdu . Il la regarda un long moment voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise par rapport à sa famille et le reste._

_« On est les chanceux Luciana « Il déclara subitement ce qui l'intrigua _

_« Quoi ? » Elle demanda _

_« On est les chanceux « Il répéta puis s'en alla . Elle le regarda partir perdu _

_« Je t'attendrais là bas « il disait en partant . Il courra pour rejoindre sa famille au loin. Elle le regarda totalement perdu par lui et son changement d'attitude . _

« J'ai déjà tout dit à l'autre fille « Luciana disait ne voulant pas parler de Lester . Elle voulait éviter de parler de lui car c'était trop douloureux d'y penser . Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent .

« Attendez qu'elle fille « Damon disait intrigué, Luciana regarda Damon .

« Le double , Katherine , elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait comme ça et qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide. Elle m'a dit aussi que vous risquiez de venir et de me faire croire que Lester est en vie donc je me demandes , Lester est en vie ou vous êtes en train de me mentir « Elle demanda . Lorsqu'elle voyait les deux , ils leur inspiraient confiance mais elle repensait à ce que le double lui avait dit , et c'était intriguant.

« Je ne vous mens pas , on ne vous mens pas . Lester a appris que vous étiez en vie , on était avec lui . Je sais que rien en moi ne peux vous inspirer confiance ,mais tout ce qu'on veut c'est sauver notre ami et avoir la réponse , on ne vous demandera rien sur votre vie , on veut juste savoir comment refermer la brèche autrement que par un gardiane « Bonnie disait en se levant . Luciana la regarda et hocha la tête .

« Je vous dirais ce que j'ai dit à Katherine , il faut que vous vous trouviez une source de pouvoir assez puissante qui puisse la refermer , je peux pas plus vous aider « Luciana répliqua , Damon s'approcha et se mît à côté de Bonnie pour regarder Luciana .

« Quel genre de source de pouvoir ? » Il demanda intrigué.

« Une sorcière, mais vu la brèche je dirais plusieurs sorcière à part si vous trouviez une sorcière assez puissante pour le faire ,mais c'est impossible, il en existe pas avec autant de pouvoir « Luciana répliqua. Damon et Bonnie la regardèrent un long moment essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Katherine vous a dit si elle avait une idée de l'endroit « Damon demanda intrigué par le fait que Katherine se soit intéressé à cette idée . Luciana réfléchit un moment

« Oui , elle m'a demandé si une maison qui refermait les esprits d'anciennes sorcières étaient le genre de pouvoir dont je parlais et je lui ai dis oui « Luciana répondit . Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose .Luciana les regarda perdu puis entendît son bipeur sonnait . Elle les regarda

« Si j'ai répondu à vos question ,je m'en vais « Elle disait puis allait partir

« Au cas où cela vous intéresserait , il se trouve à Mystic Fall « Bonnie disait forçant Luciana à se retourner . Elle se retourna vers Bonnie et la regarda un long moment. Elle regarda Bonnie

« Il fait parti de mon passé « Elle répondit , elle regarda Bonnie puis Damon.

« Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner , ne laissez jamais personne se mettre entre vous « Elle disait en les regardant , les deux ne dirent rien un long moment . Damon fronça les sourcilles.

« J'ai une question « Damon déclara.

« Ce lien que vous avez eu avec lui , vous êtes parti à cause de ça « Il demanda.C'était une question qui le trottait dans la tête depuis un moment . Luciana sourît comprenant de quoi il parlait .

« ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça , c'est simplement un lien vous savez , on m'a demandé de choisir entre ma famille ou Lester. La famille de Lester ne faisait pas parti de mon monde et ça famille du mien «

« Qui avait vous choisi ? » Bonnie demanda , Luciana soupira et sourît subitement.

« Ma fille « Elle répondit seulement ce qui surpris Bonnie et Damon qui écarquillèrent les yeux . Elle les regarda puis regarda son biper

« Rendez moi un service , ne revenez plus ici ok « Elle disait puis s'en alla les laissant seuls dans l'appartement . Ils la regardèrent partir sans rien dire . Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire , elle avait une fille , c'était étrange . Elle était en train de penser lorsqu'elle sentît sa joue lui faire mal . Elle s'assît au bord du lit et gémît .

« Ha ça fait mal « elle disait , Damon la regarda et s'assît à côté d'elle .

« Fais voir « Il disait , elle tourna son visage et lui montra.

« ho c'est rien , juste un petit bobo « Il disait en souriant. Bonnie le regarda et avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait horriblement mal et c'était tout sauf un bobo mais elle était trop fière, et ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait mal.

« Tu aurais pu me défendre quand même « elle disait en le regardant .

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi , tu es une dure à cuire « Il disait en appuyant un peu sur sa joue ce qui lui fît mal .

« Putain Damon « elle cria ce qui le fît rire. Elle le poussa et le regarda .

« Je m'occupes de toi ma petite dure à cuire « Il disait puis se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Ok , tu as gagné , je ne suis pas du tout une dure à cuir « Bonnie disait pendant que Damon était dans la salle de bain . Damon revint de la salle de bain avec un tube de crème. Il s'assît au bord du lit et Bonnie se tourna, puis croisa une jambes . Damon posa la crème sur son visage.

« Ca va ? » Il disait , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Tu ne partirais jamais sans me le dire hein « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui intrigua Damon

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire Soul est peut-être parti , Luciana est parti , tu me le dirais hein si un jour tu dois partir « Bonnie continua

« Non « Damon disait , il s'arrêta et enleva la main de la joue de Bonnie . Elle fronça les sourcilles ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse .

« parce que j'irais nulle part « Damon répondit . Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Damon regarda la joue de Bonnie et la toucha .

« Tu es une dure à cuir « il disait en tapotant sa joue . Elle le frappa à l'épaule parce qu'il lui avait fait mal .

« Tu fais exprès « Elle disait. Les deux furent interrompît lorsque le portable de Damon sonna. Il répondit au téléphone tout en regardant Bonnie qui était en train de toucher sa joue . Bonnie regarda Damon , elle perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît le ton sérieux qu'il arborait sur son visage .

« On arrive « Il disait à Tyler qui l'avait appelé.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la maison des originelles :<strong>

« Tenez , c'est à Damon , il risque de faire la gueule ,mais vous semblez en avoir besoin « Caroline disait en lançant des poches de sang à Lester et Elijah qui étaient assis . Lester et Elijah étaient épuisé à cause du pieux que Aiden leur avait planté , cela les avait vidé de leur énergie . Ils rattrapèrent les poches de sang et se nourrir de sang . Aria était quant à elle en haut avec Soul , depuis qu'ils étaient rentré , elle était en haut dans sa chambre en train de chercher quelque chose ce qui intriguait tout le monde.

« Alors tu as prévenu les autres ? » Caroline demanda à Tyler qui regardait un peu écœuré Elijah et Lester boire leur poche de sang. Lester regarda Tyler

« ne regarde pas si ça t'écœure « Lester disait en regardant Tyler qui hocha la tête .

« Oué vaudrait mieux « Il disait puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Caroline.

«Stefan et Elena vont arriver, Bonnie et Damon aussi » Dès qu'il finit sa phrase , Bonnie et Damon arrivèrent au salon .

« Vous allé bien » Bonnie demanda inquiète . Elle enlaça Caroline et regarda Tyler inquiète .

« Oui ça peut allé ,mais on est dans la merde « Caroline disait. Ils entendirent tous Aria qui était dans sa chambre en train de renverser sa chambre dans tous les sens .

« Je ne sais pas Soul où je les mis, je ne sais pas « Aria hurla en haut . Ils levèrent tous la tête perdu.

« Tu dois le trouver sinon on est dans la merde « Soul disait à Aria dans sa chambre . Damon et les autres entendirent tous et se regardèrent.

« QU'est ce qui se passe ? entre Soul et Aria « Damon demanda. Elijah jeta une une poche de sang et essuya sa bouche

« Elle a pas voulu nous le dire , ça doit être sentimentale »

« Sûrement quelque chose que mon père lui a donné « Lester continua enfin soulagé de soif . Il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez parti voir Luciana aujourd'hui « Lester disait avec un regard qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Oué et elle nous a aidé. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sont vos problèmes à tout les deux ,mais ça va clairement pas bien entre toi le dépressif et elle aussi le dépressif, c'est mortel « Damon disait avec un sourire sarcastique . Bonnie s'avança et se mît devant Damon lorsqu'elle vît Lester s'avançait.

« Je vais te tuer maintenant « Lester disait, il allait s'avancer mais Elijah le prît par le bras .

« Putain « Aria cria en haut, ils levèrent tous la tête surpris qu'elle emploie des gros mots.

« Ok je pense que la situation nous dépasse tous donc on devrait réfléchir » Elijah disait en regardant tout le monde. Bonnie regarda Elijah et Lester perdu.

« Il n'y a pas de nous ni de on , » Bonnie disait . Elijah la regarda un long moment puis hocha la tête

« Ok alors allez vous en d'ici » Elijah déclara , Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ok »

« Non « Caroline disait subitement

« Quoi non ? » Bonnie demanda perdu

« Non , je propose qu'on fasse équipe , heureusement qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui « Caroline disait reconnaissante qu'ils se soient réveillé dans le coffre du camion .

« Non , heureusement que vous étiez là , sans vous ils seraient encore dans leur cercueil « Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler et Caroline . Elijah et Lester se regardèrent puis regardèrent Damon.

« Vous nous avez torturé , faut pas vous étonné , si elle en vous veux « Damon disait à Lester et Elijah .

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie aussi « Lester répondit en regardant Damon puis Bonnie . Bonnie le regarda

« Donc je devrais tout oublier parce-que tu m'as sauvé la vie « Elle disait à Lester . Lester et elle se regardèrent un long moment .

« Je ne penses pas que vous survivrez sans nous « Lester disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« Je penses qu'on survivra , et qu'on se portera même beaucoup mieux « Bonnie répondit .

« On a besoin d'eux « Caroline disait à Bonnie . Bonnie la regarda , elle avait l'impression d'être la seule personne à trouvé l'idée insensé .

« Je suis désolé ,mais vous nous avez torturé , vous nous avez fait la misère pour rien donc c'est hors de question « Bonnie disait puis se tourna ,mais elle vît Damon se mettre devant elle .

« D'habitude je suis d'accords avec toi mais là on a besoin d'eux » Il disait ce qui surpris Bonnie . Elle le regarda un long moment .

« Tu es supposé être de mon côté « Bonnie chuchota . Damon commença à sortir son pouce et citer les avantages d'être de leur côté .  
>.<p>

« Si Aiden , et Elric sont là , Dante aussi donc on a besoin d'eux , ils peuvent nous protégé et protégé les personnes à qui tu tiens , et c'est toujours mieux d'être à plusieurs que seul » Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda un peu perdu

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout t'es raison n'en font qu'une « Bonnie disait en haussant un sourcilles . Damon sourît en hochant la tête

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le remarquer « Damon répondit ce qui fît rire Tyler qui les regardait. Bonnie regarda Damon

« Je suis désolé mais c'est un non « Bonnie disait à Damon décidé à ne pas faire équipe avec Elijah , Aria et Lester .

« Je suis désolé ,mais tu ne décides pas toute seule , on est une équipe « Damon disait avec un faux sourire ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« Je propose un vote « Damon disait en regardant Tyler et Caroline . Bonnie les regarda puis se tourna vers Damon en souriant .

« Elena et Stefan ne sont pas là donc on est pas au complet « Bonnie disait mais Damon sourît

« Ils sont là « Il disait , ils entendirent Elena et Stefan entraient en furie dans le salon.

« Vous allé bien ? » Elena demanda inquiète . Elle avait reçu l'appelle de Tyler et était inquiète . Damon se retourna vers elle .

« On va bien , vous arrivé au bon moment « Damon disait . Bonnie se retourna et regarda Elijah et Lester un long moment .

« Elle nous déteste vraiment « Elijah disait , Lester le regarda

« Cela t'étonne vraiment « Lester disait en continuant à fixer Bonnie .

« Ok maintenant que Stefan et Elena sont ici , votons , qui vote pour qu'on fasse équipe avec Elijah , Lester et Aria « Damon disait en regardant Tyler , Caroline, Elena et Stefan . Bonnie regarda tout le monde sidéré lorsqu'elle vît que tout le monde avait levé le doigt sauf Elena qui était d'accord avec Bonnie .

« Bon ben je crois que c'est décidé « Damon disait ce qui agaça Bonnie. Elle se retourna subitement ayant une idée en tête ce qui intrigua Damon qui n'avait pas confiance en elle .Bonnie haussa les épaules et regarda Elijah et Lester .

« Vous allez me dire que vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on tue votre famille , parce-que c'est forcément ce qu'on fera lorsqu'on aura trouvé comment les tués « Bonnie disait mettant un blanc dans la pièce . Damon roula des yeux se demandant pourquoi Bonnie leur avait dit . C'était évident qu'ils ne voudraient pas qu'ils tuent leur famille , c'était pour ça qu'ils faillaient le faire derrière leur dos . Damon était expert avec les fausses trêves . Ils savaient que malgré toute la haine que Elijah et Lester ressentaient , ils n'accepteraient jamais de tuer un membre de leur famille parce qu'ils étaient une famille avant tout

« Non , je ne vous laisserais jamais les tuer « Elijah déclara . Elena les regarda intrigué et croisa les bras perdu à son tour

« Donc pourquoi faire équipe , si on a pas les même objectif « Elena intervînt du même avis que Bonnie

« C'est une question de principe et d'honneur , on ne va pas les tuer et on risque sûrement de vous empêcher de les tuer mais on peut contrecarrer leur plan ,et vous protéger vous et vos proche parce que tu vois ce qui nous importe est simplement de faire échouer le plan de Dante . Et aussi de se venger de Aiden « Elijah répondit à Elena qui le regardait intrigué . Les deux se regardèrent un long moment.

« Bon c'est décidé , on fait équipe , on empêche Dante de ressuscité Klaus « Damon disait ce qui agaça Bonnie . Bonnie regarda son grimoire qu'elle avait laissé ici plutôt . Elle prît son grimoire .

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce pacte donc j'y vais « elle disait en tenant son grimoire . Elle allait partir ,mais ils furent tous interrompît par Aria qui arriva avec Soul qui était en forme Loup Garou .

« On a un gros problème « Aria déclara en regardant tout le monde . Ils tournèrent la tête et la regardèrent tous perdu.

« Le talisman qui permet de tuer les Loup Garou a disparu « Aria disait . Ils eurent tous le réflexe de se regarder totalement perdu par ce que Aria était en train de dire.

« De quoi tu parles « Elijah demanda . Aria soupira fatigué et regarda Soul .

« Je vais leur dire « Soul disait en voyant Aria qui était déstabilisé ce qui surpris tout le monde . Soul s'avança et parla .

« On dit qu'a l'origine de la vie de toute chose, il existe des talismans . Un talisman pour les sorcières, pour les Loup Garou, les gardianes etc , ils ont la possibilité de les tuer tous d'un coup . Normalement chacun a le sien et le protège comme il faut pour éviter que des gens malhonnêtes tombent dessus » Soul disait subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait .

« Ok Soul j'adore en général tes petites histoire ,mais Bonnie et moi avons un problème de brèche à régler « Damon disait . Il avait autre chose en tête depuis tout à l'heure , et sa première chose était Katherine , il ne comprenait rien avec ce qu'elle essayait de faire . Pourquoi était-elle parti voir Luciana ? Voulait t-elle fermer la brèche ? alors qu'elle avait elle –même ouvert en rendant Elena vampire , c'était insensé , a quoi jouait Katherine ?.

« Ce n'est pas des histoires , c'est important écoute « Soul disait voulant capter l'attention de tout le monde .

« Mère possédait le talisman pour ce qui concerne notre race et Slevin en ce qui concerne les Loup Garou et « Aria déclara

« Slevin ? » Elena demanda perdu en regardant tout le monde .

« C'est le père de Klaus « Elijah répondit ,ils se regardèrent tous un peu perdu par ce que Soul racontait . Là ils avaient simplement compris que la mère de Klaus avait le talisman qui enferme la vie des originelles en clair et son père celui qui renfermait celui des Loup Garou , il y avait là tous ce qu'il y avait de plus simple jusqu'à que Soul complique tous .

« Bon c'est important vous écouter « Soul se mît à dire interrompant tout le monde .

« Vas y je t'en prie » Damon déclara ,

« Ils se le sont échangé « Soul continua ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Ils se regardèrent tous un peu perdu par le fil de l'histoire .

« Attends , Slevin a donné l'arme enfin un talisman qui permettait de tuer un Loup Garou originelle à leur mère et elle lui a donné l'arme qui permettait de tuer un vampire originelle « Bonnie trouva complétement ça insensé .

« C'est impossible ,on l'aurait su « Elijah déclara

« Pourquoi ? « Bonnie demanda perdu essayant de comprendre .

« En guise d'amour et de paix entre les Loup Garou et les vampires . Si l'un utilise le talisman, l'autre l'utilise de suite . Tels était le pacte de l'alliance « Soul répondit , Tyler le regarda surpris , il comprît que Soul savait beaucoup de chose sur le monde des Loup Garou .

« Mais quand Mère est morte , Friedrich me la donné , m'a donné le talisman qui permet de tuer les Loup Garou et il m'a demandé de ne jamais vous en parler , à vrai dire il ne voulait surtout pas que j'en parle à Klaus parce que le connaissant .

« Il aurait utiliser pour les tuer « Lester continua à la place de Aria .

« Et les Loup Garou aurait riposté en nous tuant « Elijah disait, .

« Oué «

« Visiblement Aiden était au courant, et il te la prit « Damon intervint

« Qu'est ce qui veut faire avec ? » Tyler demanda intrigué

« Vous cherchiez le moyen d' accéder à l'Ardes , le talisman en est un « Soul continua intrigué .

« Mais pourquoi il voudrait y allé , Aiden n'a rien contre les Loup Garou « Lester demanda en regardant seulement Elijah et Aria .

« Pour continuer l'œuvre de Klaus « Bonnie répondit , Lester tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Qu'est ce que Klaus voulait le plus au monde ? »Elle demanda plus à elle même qu'au autre

« Il voulait tuer son père , tout ce temps , c'était son œuvre et peut-être que Aiden veut la continuer « Bonnie répondit .

« C'est insensé , il ne peut pas l'utiliser de toute manière sinon on est tous mort » Aria disait intrigué.

« C'est sûrement ce que Elena avait vu grâce à Charlotte « Bonnie disait subitement .

« Charlotte « Elijah , Aria et Lester réagirent de suite à son nom .

« C'est l'esprit qui hante Elena « Caroline répondit

« Elle a l'air de vous détester autant que nous « Bonnie continua en souriant faussement .

« Charlotte nous détestait vous êtes sûre ? » Aria demanda

« Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre en tous cas « Elena répondit en regardant les originelles .

« Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir donc je l'ai aidé . Elle nous a aidé pour trouver un moyen de vous tuer « Elena continua , Damon roula des yeux

Elijah se mît à sourire tout en regardant Elena .

« Charlotte était folle amoureuse de Klaus vous savez , c'était obsessionnel donc je ne penses pas qu'elle vous aiderait même après sa mort à contrecarrer les plans de Dante, elle aime Klaus autant que Dante « Elijah répondit , ils se regardèrent tous intrigué .

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Damon demanda perdu . Lester hocha la tête

« on est sûre , si elle vous a dit ça , c'est qu'elle vous a berné « Lester répondit laissant un silence entre tout le monde . Aria interrompit le silence subitement.

« On s'est tous fait avoir » Aria disait subitement en regardant tout le monde.

« Charlotte était la seule à être au courant pour les talismans, parce qu'elle nous a entendu parler de ça avec Père. Elle a entendu Père lorsqu'il me la passait mais il lui avait effacé la mémoire , elle a dû s'en souvenir grâce à Elena « Aria disait ce qui intrigua tout le monde .

« Tu insinues que Charlotte l'a dit à Aiden ? » Elijah demanda

« J'insinue rien , je suis sûre de ça « Elle répondit .

« C'est impossible « Caroline disait subitement intervenant

« Comment il aurait pu savoir que Elena redeviendrait humaine et qu'elle serait en contact avec son double Charlotte ? »

« Les doubles sont lié entre eux même après la mort, tout le monde le sait « Aria répondit

« Mais comment aurait pu t-il savoir que Elena redeviendrait humaine, c'est un coup de chance incroyable que Katherine ait rendu Elena humaine » Caroline répondit, tout le monde avait oublié Katherine . Damon ouvra la bouche surpris

« Oh la petite garce « Damon déclara en serrant ses poings. Ils comprirent tous la même chose , tout en même temps . Lester regarda Elijah et vît la déception et de la colère sur son visage.

« Elle a toujours dit qu'elle avait fait ça pour la liberté « Elijah déclara

« Elle travaille pour eux , elle a fait un pacte en échange de sa liberté « Damon continua

« C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire au téléphone, la brèche arrange des gens, elle parlait de Dante , Aiden et Elric « Damon déclara .

« Mais pourquoi elle s'est renseignée pour savoir comment refermer la brèche si elle était avec Aiden et le reste « Bonnie demanda , Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment .

« Pour la détruire «

« Quoi ? » Ils demandèrent tous en même temps

« La maison abandonné là où les sorcière sont mortes , vous vous rappelez « Damon disait en regardant les autres

« Pourquoi tu parles de cette maison , ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé « Stefan disait perdu

« Luciana nous a dit , que pour refermer cette brèche , il fallait trouver une source de pouvoir intense , elle parlait de la maison et Katherine le savait , on doit allé là bas « Damon disait puis disparût en utilisant sa vitesse rapide laissant tout le monde .

« Damon « Bonnie disait perdu en voyant le vide qu'il avait laissé . Ils se regardèrent tous .

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment «

« On doit y allé « Bonnie disait puis disparût avec ces pouvoirs ce qui surpris tout le monde . Elijah regarda Lester et Aria

« Je sais où c'est , suivez moi « Il disait à Aria et Lester qui ne savaient où était cette maison . Tout le monde disparurent de la maison et arrivèrent en un rien de temps devant la maison des sorcières . Ils arrivèrent tous et se mirent en ligne sous le choque . Ils regardèrent la maison qui était en flamme . Le feu embrasait la maison détruisant tous. Elena descendît du dos de Stefan sous le choque .

« Oh mon dieu »Elle disait en voyant les flammes . Elle regarda les flammes sous le choque ,les sorcières , cette maison était le seul moyen de refermer cette brèche et maintenant c' était fini. Elle qui commençait à retrouver espoir en voyant tous ces amis se battre pour elle mais là , elle eut horriblement mal . Tellement mal qu'elle eut le réflexe de prendre la main de Stefan qui était à côté d'elle . Stefan la regarda surpris sentant son touché sur elle puis serra sa main tendrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

«Oh la salope « Damon cria subitement Ils tournèrent la tête et le regardèrent . Ils le virent se transformer en vampire petit à petit

« Tout ça pour ça , je vais la tuer « Damon disait en parlant de Katherine . Bonnie resta sans voix , elle était autant en colère que Damon . Ils avaient passé toute la journée pour trouver la réponse à leur question . Ils avaient passé toutes la journée à courir après Luciana , tout ça pour des flammes ,ils n'avaient plus rien . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle agacé .Ils restèrent tous silencieux en train de regarder la maison en flamme lorsque Elena parla .

« Il est là « Elena disait subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Ils regardèrent en face d'eux , mais ne virent personne. Elena regardait l'homme en face d'elle . Il avait une canne , c'était un homme afro-américain assez âgé avec quelques cheveux blanc .

« C'est l'heure « Le gardiane déclara en regardant Elena . Elena le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Elle était effrayé en voyant l'homme face d'elle au loin qui la fixait .

« De quoi elle parle ? » Elijah demanda , Bonnie regarda Elena puis en face le vide et comprît de suite ce qui était en train de se passer .

« Le gardiane , elle parle du gardiane , il est là « Bonnie disait sans le voir , personne ne pouvait le voir sauf Elena .Elena serra la main de Stefan de plus en plus fort effrayé à la vue du gardiane . Stefan se mît devant elle et la regarda

« Tu n'y vas pas , ce n'est pas de ta faute « Stefan disait . Elena le regarda un long moment , cela faisait un longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant effrayé , elle qui voulait se sacrifier. Elle avait passé la mâtiné à dissuader ces amis de la sauver , mais elle voulait être sauvé . Oui elle voulait être sauvé par tout le monde . Elle regarda Stefan , il avait eu raison , elle avait voulu expié ses fautes , ses doutes , ses peurs en choisissant de ne pas sa battre mais elle voulait vivre . Les choses ne lui paraissait plus aussi sombre et flou maintenant , en voyant le gardiane , tout lui parût clair . Stefan lui parût clair , elle voulait rester avec lui , elle voulait être avec lui.  
>Stefan et elle se regardèrent un long moment . Damon et les autres virent subitement le gardiane apparaître au loin<p>

« C'est la seule solution « Le gardiane déclara. Stefan se retourna et le regarda .

"Reste derrière moi ok " Il disait en se mettant devant Elena

« Il y en a une autre « Stefan disait au gardiane. Le gardiane les regardait tous lorsque Elena disparût subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde .Stefan vît Elena apparaître au loin devant le gardiane sous le choque .Il regarda Elena perdu n'ayant pas vu venir qu'elle avait disparut de derrière lui .Ils se retrouvèrent tous projeter au loin à cause d'un bouclier . Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent Elena et le gardiane . Ils essayèrent de passer , mais ils étaient bloqués par un bouclier .

« Des gens commencent à mourir , je suis désolé ,mais c'est mon rôle « Le gardiane déclara en tendant la main de Elena. Elena le regarda un long moment

"Je ne veux pas causer d'autre souffrance , mais je ne veux pas quitter , ils sont ma famille " Elena disait en se retenant de verser une larme . Le gardiane la regarda et lui sourît .

" Tout va bien se passer , il existe un temps pour tout même pour les au revoirs " Il répondit. Elena le regarda puis se retourna et regarda ses amis .

« Elena fais pas ça ok « Stefan disait au loin ,Elena le regarda sans rien dire puis se retourna vers le gardiane qui avait toujours sa main tendu vers elle . Elle le regarda un long moment puis leva sa main pour prendre la sienne, mais au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur celle du gardiane , celui enleva sa main. Elle leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vît le corps du gardiane devenir gris . Il lâcha sa canne et hurla de toutes ses forces . Elena le regarda perdu , elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais rien ne venait .

"Qu'est ce qui " Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle entendît une voix derrière le gardiane .

« Dit à tes patrons , que c'est la guerre « Elric Ileriane disait dans l'oreille du gardiane .

« Elric « Aria cria perdu . Le gardiane disparût subitement et Elena se retrouva devant Elric qui la regarda sans rien dire .

« Tu es en sécurité « Il disait , Elena recula et allait partir mais elle percuta quelqu'un , elle se retourna et vît Aiden .

« Ne bougez pas , sinon son petit visage va en prendre un coup » Aiden disait en regardant tout le monde . Elijah regarda Aiden énervé par rapport au fait que cet enfoiré lui avait planté une dague dans le cœur . Parmi Elijah , Lester et Aria , le plus énervé était Elijah car il avait une confiance aveugle en sa famille ,mais visiblement il était le seule à avoir cette conception d'eux. Lester contrairement à lui avait perdu cette conception d'eux , donc il n'était pas autant en colère que Elijah . Elijah utilisa sa vitesse et allait plaquer Aiden ,mais quelqu'un se mît devant lui et le projeta au loin . Elijah tomba près de Caroline , il se releva et essuya ces vêtements . Il regarda la personne qui l'avait projeté surpris alors que les autres étaient perdu . Stefan lui était concentré à regarder Elena qui était avec Elric . Elric tenait le bras de Elena fermement ne voulant pas la lâcher , elle était précieuse mais pas seulement elle , Damon et Bonnie l'étaient tout autant que Elena .

« Salut frère « Une femme avec des long cheveux roux déclara avec une sucette à la bouche . Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Klaus , de la même couleur , d'un bleu vif , ces yeux étaient assombri par la maison qui prenait feu derrière .

« Laissé moi devinez , c'est votre sœur Dante « Damon disait en regardant Lester et Elijah . Lester et Elijah la regardèrent avec un ton ferme sur leur visage.

« Ouaw vous êtes canon « Dante disait en regardant Lester , elle utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît devant lui . Lester la regarda avec un ton ferme. Dante lui toucha les cheveux puis son torse.

« Tu es a croquer « Elle disait. Lester les prît les mains puis la prît par la gorge. Il la plaqua au sol et la regarda

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » Lester disait en sortant son visage vampire .

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais , je ne suis pas seule « Elle disait en montrant derrière du doigt. Ils regardèrent tous vers la maison qui étaient en train de brûler et virent au moins une cinquantaine de gens apparaître . Dante poussa Lester de toute ces forces et rejoignît Elric et Aiden . Elle prît Elena par le bras , qui était avec Aiden . »

« Canon » elle disait en regardant Elena .

« Qui sont ils ? » Tyler demanda surpris en voyant tout les gens apparaître . Stefan regarda au loin et reconnu quelque personne.

« C'est des vampires , des vampires qui sont mort ici «

« Tu veux dire des esprits « Damon déclara, il eut le réflexe de mettre sa main devant Bonnie pour la protéger. Les vampires coururent vers eux à toute vitesse , mais Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs et du feu gisait au sol brûlant tout les vampires qui arrivèrent .

« Efficace « Elijah disait , Elijah et Lester coururent vers Dante ,mais Elric et Aiden se mirent en face d'eux . Lester s'occupa de Aiden tandis que Elijah s'occupa de Elric. Les esprits se relevèrent subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde .

« Ils sont increvable ou quoi » Tyler disait , il fonça sur les esprits avec Soul qui était en forme de Loup Garou . Caroline ,Stefan suivirent . Damon se retourna vers Bonnie et la regarda

"Tu restes derrière ok" Il disait , elle hocha la tête . Ils se regardèrent un long moment .

"Tu restes ici , je reviens " Il disait en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules . Elle le regarda un long moment .

"Tu as intérêt " elle répondit en souriant . Damon lui sourît puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie derrière . Elle utilisa cependant ses pouvoirs pour l'aider parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il avait des difficultés avec les esprits . Elle regarda Damon qui était en train de se battre avec plusieurs vampire lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle . Elle se retourna brusquement et allait frapper ,mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît que c'était Rose .

« Rose » Bonnie déclara à la fois perdu et contente . Elle était contente , et elle espérait que Rose avait ramené des renforts du monde des morts . Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment marchait le monde des esprits ,mais là ils avaient besoin d'aide . Cependant Rose n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour les aider cette fois-ci.

« Ne cherchez pas à vous battre dégagez « Rose disait en regardant tout le monde se battre .

« Pourquoi tu nous aides pas , pourquoi d'autres esprit nous aide pas « Bonnie demanda , Rose la regarda et regarda autour d'elle . Bonnie voyait bien qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose ce qui l'intrigua .

« C'est la loi du plus fort, il nous empêche de vous aider « Rose disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« De qui tu parles ? « Bonnie demanda , Rose regarda sur le côté un peu inquiète .

« Rose « Bonnie disait voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas ,mais Rose se retrouva subitement projeter au loin. Bonnie regarda autour d'elle choqué n'ayant pas vu venir la personne qui avait fait ça . Elle courra vers elle s'éloignant des autres qui était toujours en train de se battre . Elle vît Rose qui était allongée au sol assommait .

« Rose « elle hurla . En courant vers Rose ,elle sentît une présence derrière elle . Elle s'arrêta nette et se retourna ,mais ne vît personne , elle se retourna encore une fois pour aider Rose mais celle-ci avait disparut . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle le vide totalement dépassé par ce qu'avait dit Rose.

« Rose ,de qui tu parles ? «Bonnie cria , elle regarda en face d'elle lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle .

« Je crois qu'elle parle de moi « Bonnie entendît derrière. Elle se retourna brusquement et recula sous le choque . Elle resta paralysé , la peur l'avait subitement paralysé , elle était apparu subitement rien qu'en voyant la personne en face d'elle .

« Ce n'est pas possible « elle disait en reculant .

« Surprise « La personne en face de Bonnie disait avec un énorme sourire marqué sur le visage.

**Fin du chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>:) voila j'ai fini sur un suspens ,<strong>

**Alors votre avis ? si il y a des choses qui vous ont totalement perdu dîtes moi lol , je comprendrais :)  
><strong>

****J'ai finis comme ça parce que le chapitre serait trop long et je trouvais que c'était une bonne fin . ****

**A votre avis qui est la personne en face de Bonnie ?  
><strong>

**Je vous ai mis à la suite , le prologue du chapitre 8 ,pour vous donner le ton et un avant gout du prochain chapitre même si c'est évident vu la fin :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue  Extrait du chapitre 8 :**

3 hommes nues apparurent subitement dans la forêt . Ils regardèrent les alentours intrigué . L'homme au milieu s'avança .

"Tenez mettez ça , on est pas chez nous " Il déclara , c'était celui qui commandait parmi les trois. Il jeta des vêtements à ces camarades .

" Non , j'ai pas envie de ressemblez au blaireau de la zone 3 " Un des gars disait ne voulant pas porter de vêtement .

"Ne discute pas Kyle , et fais ce que je te dis , comme j'ai dis , on est pas chez nous " Le chef déclara en regardant Kyle et son pote. Kyle soupira puis mît un pantalon ,et un T-shirt , il n'arrêtait pas de tousser en les mettant ce qui fît rire son pote .

" Tu es vraiment allergique au humain , ils ne vont pas te tuer tu sais ,ce sont que des fringues " Son pote disait en mettant à son tour des fringues .

"Je t'ai pas sonné Jay " Kyle disait , leur chef se retourna subitement et regarda le ciel .

"ça sent les esprits " Il disait en regardant les alentours . Kyle et Jay reniflèrent à leur tour et Kyle sourît .

"ça sent le combat aussi" Il disait , leur chef se retourna vers lui et le regarda

" N'oublie pas , on est là pour le talisman et rien d'autre , pas de vague , pas dans ce monde sinon tu sais ce qui se passera avec les gardianes " Il déclara

"J'ai saisi patron "Kyle répondit .

"Cette ville semble mouvementé ce soir " Jay disait ,

"Participons donc à cette petite fête " Le chef déclara en marchant devant .Kyle et Jay se regardèrent et le suivirent.

"Tu sais quoi Jay , je sens que je vais bien aimé notre voyage " Kyle disait en marchant derrière leur chef . Il mît ses mains derrière la tête et regarda le ciel .

"Moi aussi " Jay répondit ce qui fît sourire Kyle .


	8. Vengeance

**Voila le chapitre 8 !**

**Merci pour les commentaires ! Toujours le même refrain sur les fautes d'orthographe :)  
><strong>

**Music :  
><strong>

**Snow Patrol : New York ( Bamon a la fin )  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 hommes nues apparurent subitement dans la forêt . Ils regardèrent les alentours intrigué . L'homme au milieu s'avança .<em>

_"Tenez mettez ça , on est pas chez nous " Il déclara , c'était celui qui commandait parmi les trois. Il jeta des vêtements à ces camarades ._

_" Non , j'ai pas envie de ressemblez au blaireau de la zone 3 " Un des gars disait ne voulant pas porter de vêtement ._

_"Ne discute pas Kyle , et fais ce que je te dis , comme j'ai dis , on est pas chez nous " Le chef déclara en regardant Kyle et son pote. Kyle soupira puis mît un pantalon ,et un T-shirt , il n'arrêtait pas de tousser en les mettant ce qui fît rire son pote ._

_" Tu es vraiment allergique au humain , ils ne vont pas te tuer tu sais ,ce sont que des fringues " Son pote disait en mettant à son tour des fringues ._

_"Je t'ai pas sonné Jay " Kyle disait , leur chef se retourna subitement et regarda le ciel ._

_"ça sent les esprits " Il disait en regardant les alentours . Kyle et Jay reniflèrent à leur tour et Kyle sourît ._

_"ça sent le combat aussi" Il disait , leur chef se retourna vers lui et le regarda_

_" N'oublie pas , on est là pour le talisman et rien d'autre , pas de vague , pas dans ce monde sinon tu sais ce qui se passera avec les gardianes " Il déclara_

_"J'ai saisi patron "Kyle répondit ._

_"Cette ville semble mouvementé ce soir " Jay disait ,_

_"Participons donc à cette petite fête " Le chef déclara en marchant devant .Kyle et Jay se regardèrent et le suivirent._

_"Tu sais quoi Jay , je sens que je vais bien aimé notre voyage " Kyle disait en marchant derrière leur chef . Il mît ses mains derrière la tête et regarda le ciel ._

_"Moi aussi " Jay répondit ce qui fît sourire Kyle ._

* * *

><p>« Hélène , tu m'avais garanti que cette histoire serait terminée ,que la brèche serait fermée mais rien. Des esprits essayent de rentrer en vain. Et notre monde commence à être en contact avec d'autre »Une jeune femme plutôt pale disait . Elle portait une longue robe écru qu'elle portait avec une grosse ceinture marron qui<p>

s'accordait avec les perles marrons qu'elle avait attaché dans ces cheveux mi long , mi court.

« Calme toi Kiera , on essaye de protéger le plus de monde possible , mais l'énergie spirituelle de votre monde est trop forte , j'ai besoin de que tu l'apaises «

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que des gens d'autres monde meurt à cause de l'énergie de votre monde «

« Mais si je demandes à mon peuple de faire ça, on sera vulnérable et les esprits pourront enfin rentrer, tout le monde pourra enfin rentrer dans notre monde , je ne peux pas prendre ce risque « Kiera répliqua . Hélène la regarda un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la convaincre.

« S'il te plaît fait ça et on s'occupe de vous protéger et de refermer la brèche «

« Tu m'as dit que Lionel a été blessé par un Ileriane, il protège le double donc comment tu veux refermer le brèche, ils savent comment vous blesser « Kiera disait n'ayant plus confiance au gardiane.

« Calme toi Kiera , ce n'est pas aussi simple , tout reviendra à la normale laisse nous gérer ça « Hélène disait en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de Kiera

« Entre mon monde et les autres, je choisi le mien, il est hors de question que je baisse l'énergie spirituel de mon monde"

« Je ne penses pas que ce soit à toi de prendre la décision mais à ton mari « Hélène répliqua espérant avoir une réponse positive de son mari.

« Il n'est pas là «

« Où est-il ? » Hélène demanda en fronçant les sourcilles inquiète . Kiera la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Où est il Kiera « Elle demanda en montant le ton

« Parti chercher le talisman «

« il n'a pas le droit , il aurait dû nous informer «

« On prends les choses en main ,parce que vous semblez pas faire grand chose « Hélène allait répondre, mais ils entendirent subitement des cris . Kiera et Hélène s'approchèrent de la rambarde pour voir le peuple. Elles penchèrent la tête et virent subitement des gens tombaient au sol .

« Il a activé le talisman « Kiera disait en regardant Hélène qui regardait les gens sous le choque .

« On doit faire quelque chose , on doit refermer cette brèche au plus vite «

« Sinon , vous allez tous être affecté par le talisman , plus la brèche est ouverte , plus vous êtes atteignable « Elle continua , Kiera regarda Hélène puis le ciel en haut.

« Notre pression spirituelle est en train de baisser à cause de l'activation du talisman« Elle disait , elle tourna la tête vers elle .

« Tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose parce que des gens pourront rentrer n'importe comment ici maintenant et mon peuple est en train de mourir « Kiera déclara énerver . Hélène hocha la tête

« Fais moi confiance, je gère la situation » Elle répondit puis disparût laissant Kiera seule

* * *

><p>« Surprise « La personne disait en face de Bonnie . Surprise , oui s'en était une , une bonne non loin de ça . Bonnie était à la fois surprise et sous le choque , ces deux sentiments étaient amplifié par une troisième qui était la peur . Là , elle était effrayée , l'état qui vous paralyse , à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement . Elle ne savait plus quoi penser , elle n'arrivait même plus à penser . « Ce n'est pas possible « se répétait-elle constamment dans sa tête . Cette simple et même phrase , » ce n'est pas possible « , elle voulait nier cette réalité , la personne qu'elle voyait en face d'elle ,mais elle avait appris avec le temps que tout était possible , que tout ce croyait impossible était possible . Il resta à sourire en la regardant , il pouvait voir la stupéfaction sur le visage de Bonnie . Le mélange de sentiment qui se dessinait sur son visage était jouissif. Bonnie se réveilla de son état de peur se rendant compte qu'il était bien réel , elle avait soit la possibilité de courir mais cela était inutile et surtout ne la correspondait pas ,ou soit la possibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et se battre . Elle choisi la seconde possibilité ,mais ce fût un échec total . Il le voyait bien ce qui le fît rire . Bonnie allait reculer ,mais il la prît par le poignet et plaqua son corps contre celui de Bonnie .<p>

« Ne fais rien de stupide « Il déclara en approchant son visage de celui de Bonnie. Elle regardait ses yeux bleues, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que se soit. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle pénétré sa bouche et cela l'écœurait.

« Comment ? » Elle demanda seulement en regardant son sourire. Il la regarda de haut en bas sans rien dire . Il prît ensuite le bras de Bonnie violemment et se mît à côté d'elle.

« On va rendre une petite visite à Damon « Il déclara en la prenant .

Il s'en alla avec sa vitesse rapide emmenant Bonnie avec lui. Un vampire sauta sur le dos de Damon qui le prît et le projeta au sol. Damon regarda les alentours intrigué.

« Où est Bonnie ? » Il cria aux autres qui était occupé avec les esprits.

« Attention Caroline « Elena disait en voyant un esprit derrière Caroline. Caroline se retourna et le frappa .

« Personne à des pieux merde ? » Caroline cria ayant marre de se battre sans jamais s'arrêter. Dante regarda Elena un long moment en la tenant fermement.

« Tu es plus mignonne que Katherine « Dante disait à Elena qui la regardait énervé .

« Qu'est ce que vous cherchez exactement ? » Elena demanda perdu par ce qui était en train de se passer. Dante la regarda puis regarda en face d'elle .

« On l'a trouvé « Elle disait en regardant au loin. Elena tourna sa tête et ouvra la bouche sous le choque .

« Klaus « Elle disait sous le choque . Seule elle ,l'avait vu , personne ne faisait attention à Klaus et Bonnie qui étaient en train de regarder tout le monde se battre . Klaus regarda Damon se battre en souriant . Damon Salvatore se disait-il , ce simple vampire l'avait humilié , l'avait tué et l'avait envoyé dans le monde des morts. Qui aurait cru que Damon Salvatore serait celui qui avait mit fin à sa vie . Il regarda Damon et perdît légèrement son sourire petit à petit en repensant à ce fameux soir .

« Il semble ne pas m'avoir vu « Klaus disait en regardant Bonnie . Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille à Bonnie .

« Appelle le « Il chuchota ,

« Appelle-les tous » Il continua en regardant ses frères et sœurs se battre. Bonnie resta figé à ne rien dire , Klaus la prît par la mâchoire.

« Appelle ou je m'occupes de ta famille« Klaus disait en souriant. Bonnie le regarda ,mais ne fît rien . Klaus sourît et la gifla violemment la faisant tombé au sol . Elle toucha sa joue qui lui fît horriblement mal .

« Bonnie « Elena hurla au loin , elle voulait courir ,mais Dante l'en empêcha . Dès que Elena cria tout le monde se retournèrent et virent un homme de dos qui était en train de regarder Bonnie.

« L'effet de surprise est raté hein « Klaus disait toujours dos à tout le monde . Il regarda Bonnie qui se touchait la joue puis se tourna, dès qu'il se tourna ,il posa ses yeux sur Damon qui avait écarquillé les yeux sous le choque .

« Klaus « Damon murmura perdu.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Caroline disait à son tour sous le choque

« Tu m'as manqué Damon « Klaus disait en souriant. Damon baissa son regards vers Bonnie qui était au sol en train de toucher sa joue . Il allait s'avancer ,mais Klaus prît Bonnie par le bras .

« Évite « Il disait, Damon s'arrêta de suite et tout le monde regardèrent Klaus en face . Elijah et Lester se regardèrent puis se mirent à courir en direction de Klaus ,mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent Elric et Aiden se mirent devant Klaus et Bonnie et les repoussèrent . Elijah et Lester atterrirent sur leur pieds et regardèrent Aiden et Elric énervé.

« A quoi vous jouer ? après tous ce qu'il vous a fait , vous êtes à son service « Elijah disait totalement perdu en regardant Aiden , Elric .

« On est au service de personne et si tu n'as pas saisi ça c'est que tu n'as rien compris « Aiden disait en souriant. Klaus utilisa sa vitesse et se mît a côté de Dante et Elena qui étaient de l'autre côté .

« Bonnie « Elena disait lorsqu'elle vît comment Klaus tenait fermement Bonnie . Ils se retournèrent tous vers Klaus et virent d'autre esprits apparaître et les entouraient.

« Fais chier, on est encerclé « Caroline disait en voyant la masse qui s'était doublé. Klaus regarda Elena

« Tu m'as manqué aussi « Klaus disait à Elena qui frissonna de peur .

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu as ressuscité visiblement ? « Elijah demanda perdu .

« Qu'est ce que tu penses que je cherches Elijah ? » Klaus disait en souriant. Klaus les regarda tous un long moment et sourît en voyant le choque sur le visage de chacun. Ils étaient tous paralysés par sa présence et c'était ce qu'il adorait , faire effet , et là ce mot était à son apogée. Klaus prît quelque de chose de sa poche. Il prît un pieu .

« Là maintenant , ça » Klaus disait puis le planta dans le ventre à Bonnie qui se mît à hurler .Damon allait courir ,mais il resta subitement figé . Il baissa la tête et vît un trou se formait sur son ventre. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et vît du sang coulé .Il gémit de douleur et leva la tête pour voir Klaus qui souriait. Il le regarda un long moment mais il commençait déjà à voir flou . Ce putain de lien était encore plus présent qu'il ne le pensait.

« C'était toi « Damon déclara subitement . Il regarda Klaus puis Bonnie qui avait la tête penché vers le sol et gémissait le martyr. Elle crachait du sang à cause de la douleur . Elle regardait le sol sous le choque ,encore de la présence de Klaus , rien que son touché sur elle lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Oué , j'ai simplement voulu te faire peur sous l'eau « Klaus répondit comprenant de quoi Damon parlait . Il parlait de la veille lorsqu'il avait senti quelqu'un l'étranglait violemment, c'était Klaus, la personne qui voulait sa mort, il pouvait le sentir et seul Klaus pourrait avoir assez de haine contre lui pour faire ça.

« Mais là , je veux te faire souffrir au point que tu me supplies de rester en vie . Je veux te prendre ce que tu m'as pris, la vie « Klaus disait , ils regardèrent tous Damon puis Bonnie et virent la même blessure au même endroit .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Stefan demanda en s'approchant de Damon qui allait tomber . Stefan l'aida .

« Oué heureusement pour moi , vous n'avez pas consolidé votre lien hein « Klaus disait en regardant Bonnie qui crachait du sang à cause de la violence du pieu qui était encore dans son ventre . Klaus sourît en voyant que Bonnie essayait de sortir le pieu de son ventre ,mais elle n'arrivait pas , ça faisait tellement mal et elle n'avait tellement plus de force . Klaus se pencha et la regarda

« Attends je vais t'aider « Il chuchota dans son oreille puis retira violemment le pieu du ventre à Bonnie qui hurla de toute ses forces . Elle se mît à genou ne supportant plus le poids de la douleur .

Elena s'agenouilla près de Bonnie et enleva son gilet pour le presser contre la blessure de Bonnie.

« Bonnie « Elena disait , elle regardait son gilet et ses mains , elles étaient rempli de sang .

« Bonnie « Damon cria .Il essaya d'avancer, mais la blessure l'avait paralysé. Dante prît Elena par le bras pour la relever et l'empêchait d'aider Bonnie ,mais Elena ne la laissa pas faire et resta à genou. Dante roula des yeux et la prît violemment.

« Bonnie » Elena disait sous le choque en reculant.

« C'est entre toi et moi, ils n'ont rien à voir dans tous ça, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça « Damon disait en regardant Klaus qui se mît à rire

« Ne sois pas stupide Damon « Klaus regarda Bonnie qui était à genou en train de regarder le sol. Elle essayait de se calmer et de se ressaisir faisant abstraction de la douleur ,mais c'était horrible. Klaus la releva encore une fois en la prenant par le bras .

« Elle est ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde hein « Klaus disait en regardant Damon qui pressait sa blessure avec sa main. Tout le monde voyait le regard de Klaus envers Damon, il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce regard. Il y avait une haine qui était indescriptible même Dante , Aiden et Elric pouvaient le voir . A ce moment Damon Salvatore était la cible de Klaus et personne d'autre. Klaus serra le pieu de plus en plus fort puis regarda Bonnie qui avait la tête en bas , elle crachait du sang en regardant le sol .

« Tu tiens à elle Damon hein « Klaus répéta en montant le ton . Il attendait une réponse claire et précise ,

« Répons à ma question ou je « Il dirigea encore une fois le pieu vers Bonnie qui gémit à l'idée de voir le pieu mais Damon répondit.

« Je tiens à elle « il répondît enfin, Klaus sourit ,

« J'ai pas entendu dit le plus fort « Klaus disait en tenant fermement le pieu .

« Je tiens à elle « Damon répondît en regardant Bonnie. Klaus soupira

« Ravi de l'apprendre « Il disait puis poignardé violemment Bonnie qui hurla .

« Arrête ça « Damon hurla , ses veines apparurent sur son visage , il commençait à se transformer , il espérait que ses blessures guérisses ,mais à cause de ce putain de lien , il n'arrivait plus à guérir . Klaus le regarda puis retira le pieu .Bonnie tomba à genou puis au sol par terre.

« T'en prendre à une fille , décidément tu es toujours aussi lâche « Lester disait un peu écœuré en voyant tout le sang que Damon et Bonnie perdaient . Bonnie toucha son ventre, elle était allongée, elle regardait le ciel essayant de reprendre son souffle. Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour l'aider ,mais Klaus le plaqua au sol et sortît ces crocs. Klaus sortît ces canines et grogna jusqu'à qu'il se retrouva plaqué à terre par Soul qui lui grognait dessus. Dès que Klaus fût immobilisé par Soul, Caroline, Stefan , Tyler coururent vers Elena et Bonnie ,mais ils se retrouvèrent projeter au loin par des esprits qui protégeait Bonnie , Dante et Elena . Klaus regarda Soul un long moment puis lui donna un coup de coude le projetant au loin. Il se releva et essuya ces vêtements en regardant tout le monde.

« On est plus en nombre donc vous devriez rester à votre place « Il déclara , Damon se releva après un moment ,mais Stefan l'aida car il perdait trop de sang .

« On devrait en finir Klaus « Dante disait en le regardant. Elle s'approcha de Klaus et lui sonne une sorte coupe . Klaus sourît et la prît. Il regarda tout le monde puis se dirigea vers Bonnie qui était allongé. Il la regarda et sourît.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elijah demanda

« Regarde et admire « Klaus disait, il hocha la tête à Dante qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris le message . Dante sortit ses canines .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elena disait sentant la bouche de Dante s'approchait de son cou.

« Relaxe « Dante disait , elle prît finalement le bras de Elena et lui fît une entaille au bras . Klaus lui passa la coupe et celle-ci appuya sur le bras de Elena pour que le sang tombe dans la coupe .

« Une goutte suffit « elle disait . Klaus récupéra la coupe et s'accroupît vers Bonnie qui était en train de souffrir le martyr. Il regarda Damon

« Arrête « Damon disait

« Tu te rends comptes, elle souffre à cause de toi « Klaus disait avant d'entrer sa main dans le corps de Bonnie. Bonnie se mît à hurler. Damon les regarda lorsqu'il vît Aiden se mettre devant lui , il le regarda et sentît une main le transperçait à son tour . Elric était derrière lui et sortît sa main de Damon . Il versa ensuite le sang présent sur sa main dans la coupole tout comme Klaus qui fît de même .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elijah demanda. Klaus les regarda et sourît

« Je suis un simple esprit , je me sers de leur sang pour redevenir moi avant que cette putain de brèche soit refermer par les gardianes «

« Tout ce temps ,c'était ça votre but « Lester disait en regardant Dante , Aiden et Elric .

« Comme on ne trouvait pas son corps , on l'a amené à nous « Dante disait

« Grâce à Katherine et toi » Dante disait en regardant Elena .

« Et avec leur sang , tu vas ressuscité entièrement c'est ça « Lester disait en regardant Klaus . Klaus regarda Lester et sourît. Il tendît sa coupe.

« A mon retour « Il disait. Lester allait avancer pour empêcher que Klaus boive la coupe ,mais les esprits formèrent une ligne devant Klaus le protégeant de toute forme d'attaque.

« Merci « Klaus leur disait puis bu la coupe. Damon était concentré à regarder Bonnie , il n'arrivait presque plus à voir , il voyait flou ,mais lorsqu'il se concentrait sur son ouï , il pouvait entendre son cœur regardèrent tous le corps de Klaus qui s'illuminait légèrement. Ils n'arrivaient tous pas y croire que depuis tout ce temps , ils s'en foutais du cadavre de Klaus , ils voulaient simplement que Klaus revienne en esprit à Mystic Fall . Ils regardèrent Klaus sous le choque pendant qu'il était en train de boire . Dès qu'il eut fini de boire, Klaus baissa la tête.

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous « Il disait, dès qu'il finit sa phrase, les esprits coururent vers eux et ils se bâtèrent. Damon resta à genou à cause de la douleur.

« Damon tu vas bien ? » Stefan disait en aidant Damon à se relever.

« Non « Damon disait en colère en regardant le corps de Bonnie qui était au loin. Elle respirait très fort et touchait sa blessure pour essayer de retenir le sang. Elena s'approcha d'elle et mît ses mains sur la blessures de Bonnie. Elle regarda Bonnie

« Ok je suis là, ferme pas les yeux « Elena disait sous le choque en versant une larme.

« J'ai froid » Bonnie disait ,

« Emmène moi la voir « Damon disait , Stefan allait utiliser sa vitesse rapide ,mais Klaus se mît subitement en face lui .

« Je m'occupes de lui « Klaus disait puis projeta Stefan au loin. Damon regarda Klaus essayant de reprendre son souffle . Il le voyait à peine , il ne voyait rien à cause de la douleur . Klaus empoigna le cœur de Damon qui hurla . Bonnie se mît à hurler de toutes ses forces et pleura tellement la douleur était atroce .

« Elena « Bonnie cria , Elena essaya de la calmer ,mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Bonnie sentait une main dans son cœur ce qui était horrible .

« Tu l'entends , elle crie , elle doit sûrement pleurer maintenant , elle sent ma main sur son cœur , tu l'entends « Il chuchota dans l'oreille de Damon . Damon regarda Bonnie au loin qui était en train de perdre tout son sang .

« Bonnie » il l'appela

« Elle ne peux pas t'entendre , tu veux la voir , tu ne peux pas « Klaus disait , Stefan allait aider Damon mais plusieurs vampire l'encerclèrent .

« Besoin d'aide « Il entendît à côté de lui . Il tourna sa tête sous le choque en entendant la voix à côté de lui.

« Lexie qu'est ce que t, »

« Laisse tombé les questions Stefan » Lexie déclara puis frappa un vampire. Stefan se fraya un chemin , il arriva derrière Klaus et lui mordît violemment le coup le forçant à lâcher le cœur de Damon à cause de la douleur . Klaus hurla et projeta au loin Stefan . Il se retourna et le regarda . Stefan essuya sa bouche écœuré

« Même les animaux ont meilleurs goût « Il disait en essuyant sa bouche écœuré . Klaus regarda Stefan et sourît ,mais il perdît son sourire lorsqu'il sentît quelque chose le transperçait . Damon l'avait transpercé avec un pieu . Klaus se retourna et Stefan courra vers lui pour enfoncer un peu plus le pieu dans son dos . Klaus tomba à genou et Damon se releva lui donnant un coup de genou. Klaus tomba et Damon utilisa ses pouvoirs pour rejoindre Bonnie .

« Damon , je sais pas ce qu'elle a , il y a du sang partout « Elena disait sous le choque en regardant ses mains qui était recouverte de sang. Klaus réussi à enlever le pieu de son dos et se retourna vers Stefan .

« Tu es mort « Il disait , il regarda ensuite Damon qui était près du corps de Bonnie .

« Non il est mort « Klaus disait , il allait courir vers Damon ,mais Lester arriva en face de lui et projeta Klaus loin de la foule qui était en train de se battre. Chacun avait pris quelqu'un , Soul s'occupait de Dante , Aria s'occupait de Aiden tandis que Elijah s'occupait de Elric .

« On s'occupe de vous deux « Aria disait , elle allait donné un coup de poing à Aiden ,mais celui-ci le rattrapa .

« ça me rappel le bon vieux temps « Aiden disait en souriant , Aria sourît puis le projeta au loin .

« Moi aussi « Elle disait en courant vers lui .

« Calme toi « Damon disait à Elena , il mordît ensuite son poignet et le donna à Bonnie ,mais elle ne guérissait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe , pourquoi elle ne guéri pas « Elena disait sous le choque. Damon regarda en face de lui et vît tout le monde se battre. Damon regarda Elena un long moment

« Elena tu vois Caroline là bas « Elena se retourna et vît Caroline qui était en train de se battre . Elena hocha la tête

« Oui pourquoi «

« Tu vas le voir et vous deux vous dégagez , vous partez d'ici «

« Mais »

« Ne discute pas , vous vous en allez loin , Bonnie va vous rejoindre « Damon disait sérieusement . Elena le regarda et hocha la tête

« Ok , mais Bonnie «

« Je m'occupes d'elle « Damon déclara ,

« Maintenant cours et rejoins là , puis cassez vous , dit à Alaric de vous emmener loin« Damon déclara , Elena se leva subitement , elle le regarda un long moment puis courra vers Caroline . Damon regarda Bonnie et se transforma en vampire .

« Je m'occupes de toi « Il disait . Il releva la tête de Bonnie et approcha ses lèvres de son cou. Il hésita un long moment puis mordît dans son cou . Bonnie gémît de douleur lorsqu'elle sentît les canines de Damon transperçait sa chair.

Elena se baissa à chaque fois lorsqu'elle voyait tout le monde se battre. On aurait dit qu'on était dans un champs de guerre . Un vampire lui sauta dessus un moment et Elena tomba au sol . Elle se retourna et vît le vampire se mettre sur elle . Elle gigota et le repoussa de toute ses forces . Le vampire tomba subitement au sol à cause de Rose qui apparût derrière le vampire. Elena la regarda sous le choque

« Rose « Rose tendît sa main vers Elena et celle-ci lui prît la main et se releva

« Maintenant que Klaus ne fais plus partir du monde des morts , on est libres « Elena se retourna et regarda Caroline au loin qui était en train de se battre.

« Viens , je t'emmène à elle puis loin d'ici » Rose disait en emmenant Elena avec elle grâce à sa vitesse rapide . Damon sentît sa blessure guérir et retrouva ses forces à mesure qu'il ingérait le sang de Bonnie. C'était si bon , que s'en était dangereux pour lui et pour elle. Cela faisait un moment que les poches de sang n'avait plus trop effet sur lui , il avait même perdu le gout du sang , du vrai sang . Lorsque Damon sentît le cœur de Bonnie rebattre à a la normale , il enleva sa bouche d'elle un peu surpris par le sang de Bonnie et ces effets sur lui . Il essuya sa bouche et regarda Bonnie qui regarda en face d'elle et touchait son ventre . Elle ne sentait plus du tout rien , c'était incroyable . Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon. Il posa son front sur celui de Bonnie et la regarda intensément .

« Va t'en » Il chuchota , elle le regarda perdu .

« Va t'en avec tes pouvoirs « Il continua , Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite toujours front posé contre le sien .

« C'est hors de question , je peux vous aider avec mes pouvoirs « elle disait en se levant . Damon regarda en face de lui tandis que Bonnie regardait tout le monde surprise , elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de monde , c'était n'importe quoi . Damon se releva

« Ce n'est pas une blague alors va t'en « Il disait en se mettant en face d'elle

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une blague , mais je vais pas te laisser ici «

« Écoute Bonnie , ils n'ont plus besoin de nous tu sais ce que ça veux dire , ils vont nous tuer «

« Je sais, Klaus va s'en prendre à moi que je sois là ou ailleurs, il est rongé par la vengeance donc ça change rien « Bonnie disait, Damon la regarda un long moment puis la prît brutalement par le bras.

« Tu t'en vas avant que je te forces à le faire « Il répondit clairement. Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Elena ? Tu 'y a pensé «

« Ce n'est pas ma préoccupation, tu es ma préoccupation maintenant « Il répondit. Elle enleva son bras de Damon

« SI on referme la brèche , ça nous fera des ennemis en moins « Bonnie disait en regardant tout les autres se battre .

« Comment ? on a plus aucune solution la seule solution c'est que Elena parte avec un gardiane donc arrête et dégage d'ici « Bonnie regarda Damon puis la maison qui était encore en train de brûler .

« Elle est là la solution même si la maison brûle leur esprits est toujours là « Bonnie disait , Damon regarda la maison tout comme Bonnie . Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda intensément .

« Je sais que tu es effrayé pour moi et je suis autant effrayé pour toi ,mais si je peux aider , je le ferais. Klaus t'en veux à mort et je ne penses pas que ça soit le moment pour qu'on discute ou même qu'on se dispute « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda un long moment , il voulait pas qu'elle soit là , elle devait partir .

« Je vais refermer cette brèche « Bonnie disait , elle se dirigea vers la maison qui prenait flamme ,mais Damon la retînt par le bras .

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi , tu es folle « Il cria la retenant . Elle voyait bien qu'il était effrayé pour elle .

« Je ne vais pas te laisser aller dans cette maison « Bonnie enleva son bras brutalement de Damon.

« Tu n'as pas le choix « elle répondit puis disparut avec ses pouvoirs ce qui surpris Damon. Damon regarda autour de lui intrigué puis longea la maison. Il vît Bonnie à travers la fenêtre.

« Bonnie » Il hurla, il longea encore la maison et entra pour rejoindre Bonnie .

« Je vais te renvoyer dans le monde des esprits « Lester disait ce qui fît rire Klaus .

« Attention , je suis effrayé , je crois que t'oublie à qui tu parles « Klaus disait en rigolant . Lester le regarda pas vraiment d'humeur à rire .

« Tu te surestime Lester , tu es faible , le plus faible de la famille je crois « Klaus continua .

« C'est marrant d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui est comme moi . On se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses Klaus , regarde toi , toute ses années , tu a cherché la vengeance , envers père enfin Friedrich même envers Slevin , tu es plus pathétique que moi « Lester sentît subitement Klaus derrière lui , il se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing ,mais Klaus le rattrapa et plaqua Lester au sol.

« Me compare pas à toi , tu ne sais rien à propos de moi «

« Quoi ? tu ne supportes pas qu'on parle de Père « Lester disait , Klaus allait lui donner un coup de poing mais Lester l'esquiva , il prît Klaus par le col de sa chemise et le propulsa derrière .

« Qu'est ce que père te trouvait ? « Klaus disait perdu en regardant Lester.

« Ta faiblesse , ton amour pour cette fille ,cette volonté de partir alors que tu avais tout , argent , pouvoir , tout ce dont n'importe qui ne pourrais pas espéré mieux mais tu t'es mis subitement dans la tête cette fille , tu es »

« Pathétique , j'ai compris , ton esprit est trop simple pour comprendre quoi que ce soit « Klaus se mît à rire en regardant Lester .

« Tu avais la reconnaissance de père et tu l'as renié «

« Parce que tu ne l'avais pas, j'aurais dû accepter sa reconnaissance «

« Tu as eu ce que je n'ai pas eu et tu n'as pas su en profiter, ça doit être pour ça que je te déteste autant « Klaus avoua en souriant .

« De quoi tu parles ? Père ne nous a jamais aimé tous autant qu'on est , c'était un homme fière. Tu cherchais la reconnaissance d'un homme qui ne nous aimait pas « Lester disait ce qui fît rire Klaus.

« Tu ne sais rien à ce que je vois » Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Lester. Il regarda Klaus perdu

« Un part de lui a été détruite lorsque tu es parti , demanda à ta copine , il lui rendait visite lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était en vie « Klaus disait , Lester courra et plaqua Klaus

« Ne me mens pas « Il disait ce qui fît rire Klaus qui empoigna le cœur de Lester . Lester cria et se mît à genou. Klaus serra son cœur fortement lorsque Elijah arriva et le poussa le forçant à lâcher le cœur de Lester. Elijah regarda Lester et l'aida à se relever.

« Elijah toujours au secours de Lester « Klaus disait en souriant . Klaus les regarda mais perdît subitement son sourire paralysé . Tout le monde se retrouvèrent paralysé et se sentirent subitement mal . Ils avaient tous l'impression que quelqu'un leur coupait la respiration. Ils se retrouvèrent tous paralysé, les esprits, les originelles et la bande d'amis. Stefan se mît à genoux ne supportant pas la pression, il avait l'impression que l'air avait perdu son oxygène subitement. Soul était le seule à ne pas subir cette pression. Il regarda les alentours intrigué.

« Soul qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Tyler demanda en se mettant à genou. Soul se tourna et vît au loin trois hommes arrivés.

« Ben dis donc, il semblerait que vous vous amusiez sans nous « Un homme disait, il avait les cheveux brun , d'un noir foncé ,aussi noire que les ténèbres mais ses yeux étaient aussi bleu que la nuit , d'un bleu nuit qui pouvait virer au noir . Il regardait tout le monde qui le regardait totalement perdu.

« Toi « Klaus déclara de dos , ce fût le premier à sortir de cette état de paralysie. Les autres n'arrivaient pas, ils étaient comme paralysé par l'énergie que dégageaient les trois Loup Garou. Klaus se tourna dès qu'il reconnue la voix. Il regarda la personne au loin. Les trois Loup Garou regardèrent le cou de Klaus et virent le talisman.

« Bonnie « Damon cria en marchant dans la maison.

Bonnie était en train d'avancer dans la maison. Elle mît son bras sur sa bouche pour respirer et éviter d'avaler la fumée qui était présente. Elle avança en se baissant.

« Emily tu es là « Bonnie hurla , elle commença à tousser .

« Cessez le feu , je sais que vous êtes ici » Bonnie cria encore une fois ,mais plus elle regardait les alentours , et plus elle se rendît compte que ce n'était qu'une simple maison en feu . Elle ne sentait rien , elle ne pouvait pas ne rien sentir , les sorcières étaient forcément là, ce n'était pas parce que cette maison était en feu que les esprits disparaîtraient .

« Emily s'il te plaît , je sais que tu es là , que vous êtes toute là « Bonnie hurla de toute ses forces . Elle se mît à tousser à force de crier et à cause de fumé. Elle regarda les alentours et leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit. Elle vît le plafond se décoller à cause du feu , elle se baissa par réflexe mais Damon arriva et se mît sur elle pour la protéger . Il se prît tout le plafond et gémît de douleur .

« Damon « Bonnie disait ,Damon enleva les morceaux de plafond qui était tombé sur lui et regarda Bonnie qui était sous lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi « Il hurla subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie qui sursauta. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire surprise .

« Tu veux mourir ou quoi « Il cria , il avait peur pour elle , il était même effrayé .

« Elles peuvent nous aider « Bonnie répondit seulement.

« Elles ne sont pas là , tu ne le sens pas ,je suis rentré sans problème , les sorcières sont partis « Damon cria pour faire prendre conscience à Bonnie ce qui se passait .

« Elles doivent être ici , ce sont des esprits « Bonnie disait , Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment

« Elles nous ont abandonné Bonnie, c'est fini « Il hurla, il pouvait voir que quelque chose s'était brisé en Bonnie lorsqu'il finit sa phrase.

« Elles ne peuvent pas , on a besoin d'elle « Bonnie disait ,

« Regarde autour de toi, c'est fini « Il répliqua, Bonnie regarda les alentours et vît que tout brulait, il avait raison , il n'y avait plus personne dans cette maison , personne . Les deux se regardèrent lorsque subitement le sol se mît à trembler, Damon réagît de suite avant qu'il finisse en flamme avec Bonnie. II la sortît de la maison et lorsqu'il sortît, il vît 3 hommes en face au loin qui restait à regarder Klaus .

« Tu as quelque chose qui nous appartient « Le chef déclara en regardant le talisman.

« Si vous voulez cette objet, venez le cherchez « Klaus disait, Kyle allait bouger mais son chef l'arrêta.

« Klaus , je m'en fous de vos histoire , donne le moi avant que je m'énerve «

« Qu'est ce qui fait là lui ? » Elijah disait surpris . Il regarda ces frères et sœurs qui étaient autant surpris de le voir que lui. Aiden regarda Elric et Dante.

« C'est mauvais signe , il va perdre son sang froid « Aiden disait à Dante et Aiden en parlant de Klaus . Damon posa Bonnie par terre une fois sortît. Bonnie et lui restèrent à leur tour figé , Bonnie se mît à genou n'arrivant pas à respirer tout comme Damon .

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? » Tyler demanda en touchant son cou

« C'est la force qu'il dégage «

« Eux « Tyler demanda en regardant les deux personnes au loin qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde , ils essayaient tous de bouger ,mais leur corps ne voulait plus répondre . Seul Klaus avait eu la force de bouger , la pression spirituelle ne lui faisait rien , Soul et Klaus étaient les seules à supporter l'énergie que dégageait les Loup Garou.

« Oué « Soul déclara . Kyle regardait tout les esprits et le monde qu'il y avait en souriant . Kyle avait les cheveux châtain clair , très clair mi long , mi court et des yeux étrangement jaune, qui virait à l'orange . Rien qu'en regardant ses yeux , on pouvait voir que c'était un Loup Garou car ses yeux était aussi sauvage que sa force . On pouvait voir l'envie de se battre à travers ses yeux .

"On va bien s'amuser "Il disait à son ami Jay . Kyle tourna son regard de gauche à droite , il arrêta de bouger ses yeux lorsqu'il vît quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait . Il resta figé et sourît

« Soul qui aurait cru qu'on te verrais « Kyle se mît à dire en regardant Soul au loin .

« Kyle « Soul répondit sévèrement. Soul avait l'air tendu , tout le monde pouvait le voir . Le chef regarda Soul , et les deux se fixèrent

"Soul " Le chef déclara en le fixant. Tyler regarda Soul et vît un peu de la peur lorsque celui-ci regardait le gars au yeux bleu .

« Ha désolé on contrôle pas notre énergie « Le brun au yeux bleu nuit déclara subitement. Il ferma les yeux et chacun retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements. Ils furent tous libéré de l'emprise des Loup Garou

« Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe « Dante disait en se mettant à côté de Klaus .

« Non ne bougez pas , ne faites rien surtout , je m'occupes de tout » Klaus disait , Dante recula comprenant que Klaus ne voulait pas de leur aide surtout pas avec lui. Klaus regarda les personnes en face de lui .

« Viens le chercher « Klaus disait, le chef s'avança légèrement , il s'arrêta

« Je t'aurais prévenu « Il déclara puis donna un coup de pied au sol qui se mît à trembler , la choque était tellement violent qu'une fissure apparût . Klaus se retrouva déstabilisé et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Loup Garou arriva vers lui et lui arracha le collier en le prenant pas le cou . Il lâcha Klaus qui se retrouva à terre à cause de la violence de l'emprise du Loup Garou . Le Loup Garou regarda le collier puis le sentît. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en regardant le collier . Il se retourna vers Klaus qui était en train de se relever et rigolait . Il rigolait fière de lui.

« Je l'ai activé , tu pensais que j'attendrais « Klaus déclara en rigolant . Kyle commença à grogner

« Tu mens « Kyle disait en grognant fortement . Son pote Jay regarda Kyle qui était en colère .

« Calme-toi « Jay cria. Le chef s'approcha de Klaus et le prît par le cou violemment ,mais Klaus continua à rigoler.

« Petit enfoiré « il le projeta au loin vers la forêt. Il fît un long vol plané ce qui choqua tout le monde voyant la force du Loup Garou . La pression de l'atmosphère augmenta subitement à cause de la colère des Loup Garous et tout le monde se mît à terre sous le choque encore une fois paralysé .

« Damon « Bonnie disait en mettant sa main sur son cou . Elle regarda Damon et commença à cracher du sang. Damon regarda Bonnie crachait du sang surpris . Il regarda et vit tout le monde commençait à cracher du sang .

« Arrêtez « Soul hurla en s'approchant des Loup Garou.

« Ne te mêle pas de nos histoire « l'homme disait en regardant au loin sans regarder Soul . Le chef regarda au loin Klaus qui était encore dans la foret , il attendait que celui-ci arrive. Klaus se releva dans la forêt , il était en colère , Damon n'était plus sa cible .Il avait trouvé la personne qu'il détestait le plus et cette personne était en face de lui . Il cria et utilisa sa vitesse rapide , il prît le Loup Garou par la taille et le propulsa très loin à l'intérieur de la maison qui était toujours en train de brûler .

« Baissez votre énergie « Soul cria à Kyle et Jay qui étaient dehors . Kyle regarda Soul

« On ne t'a pas sonné reste à ta place « Kyle disait . Les originelles réussir subitement à se libérer de l'emprise de l'énergie des Loup Garous . Ils regardèrent Kyle et Jay . Dante allait aider Klaus ,mais Kyle se mît subitement face à elle .

« Ils ont besoin d'intimité « Kyle disait , Dante se mît à sourire , Kyle vît Aiden et Elric se mettre face à lui à côté de Dante . Jay se mît à côté de Kyle et regarda les trois originelle devant eux .

« Vous 3 contre nous deux ? » Dante disait en souriant .Kyle et Jay se mirent à sourire en même temps .

« Qui a dit qu'on était deux « Ils dirent en même temps et ils virent tous , deux énorme Loup Garou apparaître à côté de Kyle et Jay .

« Kimbra attaque « Kyle cria , son Loup Garou sauta sur Dante. Le Loup Garou de Jay lui sauta sur Aiden qui utilisa sa vitesse pour esquiver . Dante essaya de se détacher de Kimbra ,mais le Loup Garou la mordît sauvagement au cou la faisant hurler . Le Loup Garou se dégagea subitement d'elle et Dante resta paralysé . Elle toucha son cou , elle se releva intrigué en touchant son cou .

« Aiden « Elle disait à celui-ci qui était debout en train de regarder le Loup Garou de Jay. Elric utilisa sa vitesse et toucha le cou de Dante . Dante commença à devenir gris subitement

« Les effets des morsures sont puissantes chez nous , d'ici 10 min tu sera que poussière , qui est le prochain « Kyle déclara en regardant toute la famille . Elijah et Aria eurent subitement le réflexe d'aller voir Dante qui était à terre.

« Dante « Elijah disait sous le choque . Lester regarda au loin l'inquiétude de ses frères et sœurs , c'était le seul à rester en arrière . En voyant sa famille à cette instant , il comprît qu'il n'était pas du tout différend de Klaus parce que tout comme lui , le fait qu'un des membres de sa famille meurt ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça . Il toucha son cœur surpris en voyant qu'il ne ressentait pas plus que ça . Lester commença à repenser à son père et à ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire lorsqu'il était petit , peu importe ce qui se passe , une famille reste une famille . Il regarda sa famille sans rien dire et pour la première fois , il se rendît compte de ce qu'il était devenu. Damon avait raison se disait-il , il était bien pire que Klaus en réalité .Elijah avait raison , le seul coupable de ce qu'il était devenu ,c 'était lui , ce n'était pas Luciana , Dante , sa famille , c'était simplement lui . Il était le seul responsable de la vie qu'il avait choisi , le seul responsable de sa fin .

« Elle est en train de mourir « Kyle disait , Aiden regarda Kyle et Jay

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Il disait puis courra vers Kyle et Jay ,mais Kyle stoppa Aiden et le mît au sol en se mettant sur lui.

« Fallait pas nous chercher « Kyle déclara , Aiden lui donna un coup de poing ,mais Kyle ne sentît rien

« Bien essayé « Kyle disait .

Le chef se releva dans les débris et regarda Klaus qui était en face de lui .

« Tu sais que maintenant que tu as activés le talisman , celui d'Esther va s'activer« Le loup Garou déclara .

« Je m'en fous, que tout les vampires de ce monde meurt « Klaus déclara .

« Quel est ton but ? Tuer mon peuple, et le tiens « il demanda

« Je vais créer ma propre race , mon propre peuple « Klaus disait en montant le ton . Il était en train de perdre son sang froid , il était en train de lui faire perdre son sang froid et c'était ce que redoutait Dante par dessus tout , c'était que Klaus ne se contrôle plus.

« C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit , de moi et de ta vengeance « Le Loup Garou répondit perdu .

"Des gens vont mourir Klaus , est ce que tu réalises ça " Il continua . Klaus se mît à rire en essuyant sa bouche qui saignait

« Depuis quand tu tiens à ton prochain Slevin « Klaus disait en souriant . Slevin le regarda surpris , c'était peut être utopique de sa part de croire qu'une part d'humanité était encore présente chez Klaus . Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dût avoir une vie facile ,mais il ne pensait pas que cela le rendrait aussi diabolique

« Je vais créer ma propre race, des hybride comme moi, si je dois tuer tous les vampires pour ça, je le ferais , si je dois tuer ton peuple je le ferai , je suis invincible tu sais . Les talismans ne m'atteignent pas puisque je suis le seul hybride « Slevin le regarda sévèrement , Klaus voulait une famille , en créant des hybrides , il voulait appartenir à quelque chose , à une famille et Slevin le savait très bien . Klaus n'était pas dure à déchiffre lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille et de sa vengeance , la haine qu'il ressentait ce dessinait sur son visage .

« Tu es mon sang ,mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te tuer « Il répondit froidement . Les veines de Klaus commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage. Il était blessé par ces mots et Slevin le savait.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le pire Friedrich ou toi, « Il déclara

« Tu as une famille regarde autour toi , regarde Klaus ce qu'ils étaient tous prêt à faire pour toi mais tu ne vois que moi , tu ne t'arrêtes que sur un lien de sang , on est rien de plus «

« TU ES MON PERE QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON « Klaus hurla subitement. Les personnes à l'extérieur de la maison sursautèrent d'un coup en entendant Klaus hurlait . Slevin le regarda un long moment puis les flammes disparurent à cause de l'énergie qu'il dégageait . Klaus courra vers lui et le projeta , Slevin fît un bon en dehors de la maison mais retomba sur ses pattes. Klaus le regarda

« Klaus , on a besoin de ton sang « Elric hurla à Klaus . Klaus regarda Elric puis tourna son visage vers Slevin qui se mît à sourire .

« C'est bien ce que je pensais entre ta famille et moi , tu préfères t'occuper de moi « Slevin disait , Klaus grogna et la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma famille tous autant que vous êtes « Klaus hurla subitement perdant son sang froid. Slevin regarda Klaus un long moment

« et tu ne peux pas sauvé ton peuple c'est trop tard , la machine est lancé si j'ai bien compris le tien va s'activer dans quelque instant « Il continua en souriant fière de lui. Slevin regarda son talisman sur son cou qui commençait à scintiller .

« Tu vois « Klaus disait , Klaus allait foncer sur Slevin ,mais Aiden arriva sur le côté et le prît par la taille le faisant tomber .

« Donne lui ton sang « Aiden disait énervé en projetant Klaus au sol . Aiden voulait sauver Dante plus à cette instant . Klaus le regarda et lui donna un coup de poing

« Je m'en fous « Il hurla puis se releva , il se dirigea de suite vers Slevin ,mais une barrière l'empêcha subitement de passer . Klaus regarda Slevin , il était séparé par une force inconnu . Slevin regarda les alentours perdu à son tour ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se vît subitement Hélène apparaître à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, » Slevin demanda. Damon se releva subitement et regarda Hélène au loin intrigué . Hélène et lui se regardèrent un long moment , il voyait bien dans son regard que quelque chose se passait. Bonnie la regarda à son tour et s'approcha de Damon . SI Hélène était là c'était que quelque chose se passait . Damon se mît subitement à hurler à cause de sa tête , il se mît au sol et tout les vampire présent commencèrent à hurler . Stefan hurla et se mît ç genou tout comme Damon. Damon serra la main de Bonnie qui s'était mis devant lui .

« Damon « Bonnie disait , Damon avait les yeux fermé et avait horriblement

« J'ai mal « Il hurla . Elle le regarda et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'aider ,mais rien ne se passait . Damon hurla . Il se pencha en avant vers elle et Bonnie mît ses bras autour de lui .

"Oh mon dieu " Damon hurla ,

"Ça va aller " Bonnie disait en le serrant fortement perdu .Klaus regarda Slevin , Kyle et Jay qui étaient en face de lui .

« C'est fini , j'ai gagné « Il déclara en voyant tout le monde se mettre à genou et crier . Seul les Loup Garou et Klaus étaient encore debout . Tyler se mît à genou et regarda Stefan qui hurlait .

« Stefan « Il disait , il ne ressentait pas les effets du talisman. Stefan était dans le même état que Damon. Les originelles , Damon, Stefan , tout le monde était dans le même état .

« Damon , ca va aller « Bonnie disait en serrant Damon contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai mal « il disait , Bonnie tourna sa tête , elle regarda Hélène au loin et cria

« Faite quelque chose , vous êtes censé faire quelque chose « Bonnie hurla , Hélène la regarda sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui voyait bien dans le regard de Hélène que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver .

« Hélène « Bonnie répéta en criant .

« On a donné la relève « Hélène disait ce qui intrigua Kyle , Jay et Slevin qui la regardèrent . Il écarquillèrent les yeux .

« Au sorcière c'est ça " Slevin disait en regardant Hélène qui était à côté de lui. Hélène le regarda et Slevin comprît ce qui était en train de se passer  
>.<p>

"Hélène " Bonnie hurla , Slevin et Hélène tournèrent la tête et la regardèrent . Bonnie vît dans le regard de Slevin et Hélène quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout .

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Bonnie demanda perdu .

« Je suis désolé , je suis tellement désolé« Hélène disait à Bonnie. Bonnie vît une larme coulait d'un œil à Hélène ce qui l'intrigua . Elle regarda Hélène totalement perdu

"De quoi " Une lumière apparût subitement et tout les habitants de Mystic Fall tombèrent dans le noir complet .

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Patrol : New York <strong>

**Si tu étais ici à côté de moi  
>Au lieu d'être à New York<br>Si ta courbe a été courbée sur moi  
>Je te dirais que je t'ai aimé<br>Avant même que je te connaisse**

**Parce que j'ai aimé ta simple pensée  
>Si nos coeurs ne sont jamais cassés<br>Bien il n'y a aucune joie dans la réparation  
>Il y a tant de mal qu'on peut s'enseigner à tous les deux.<br>Quoiqu'il y ait la distance et il y a le silence  
>Tes mots ne m'ont jamais quitté<br>Ils sont la prière que je récite chaque jour.**

« Bip , bip , bip , biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip « Lorsque Bonnie ouvra les yeux , elle resta choqué en voyant la mer devant elle . Elle baissa les yeux et vît la mer lui caressait les pieds . Elle resta à regarder ses pieds perdu .

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Elle disait perdu .

"Viens te réchauffer , tu vas attraper froid " Elle entendît subitement derrière elle . Elle se retourna et vît Damon qui était accroupi près du feu en train de mettre plus de bois .

"Damon " Bonnie disait surprise, un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres rien qu'en le voyant . Elle regarda derrière lui et vît la maison d'Italie . Elle sourît en voyant le décor , sa maison était toujours aussi belle ,mais ce n'était pas réelle , parce que la dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait c'était des Loup Garou , de Klaus et de Hélène . Elle regarda Damon , qui était avec sa veste en cuir noir et un pantalon noir . Elle s'approcha de Damon perdu

"Ce n'est pas réelle , qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Bonnie demanda en s'asseyant par terre à côté de Damon. Damon arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait , il lui sourît . Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Bonnie . Il s'assît ensuite derrière Bonnie qui se retrouva encadré par sa chaleur . Elle sourît contente.

" Tout le monde est libre Bonnie , Slevin a emmené Klaus avec lui et les gardiane ont retiré les pouvoirs de Klaus car ce n'était plus Elena qui était la cause de la brèche mais Klaus et comme il est immortel , ils l'ont déchu de ses pouvoirs « Damon répondit ce qui surpris Bonnie .

« C'est pas vrai , tu mens c'est ça « Elle disait , Damon secoua la tête

« Non , tout le monde est libre « Damon murmura dans son oreille en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Alors qu'est ce que je fais là « Bonnie demanda perdu . Elle n'entendît rien un long moment .

« Tu es à l'hôpital , dans un état critique « Damon disait subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Quoi ? «

« Tu n'entends pas ces bip » Il disait , elle commença à se concentrer et reconnu les bip , bip . C'était les bip , d'un électrocardiogramme , elle leva la tête et écouta les son autour d'elle . La mer , le ciel , les oiseaux , tout les éléments commencèrent à sonner comme des bip calme. Elle était dans un état stable , elle aurait dû s'inquiéter ,mais le fait d'être ici avec Damon l'apaisait tellement , c'était tellement beau et bon qu'elle avait envie de rester ici . Bonnie mît sa main sur le bras de Damon qui l'entourait .

«Tu es rentré dans ma tête parce que je suis mourante « Elle demanda calmement n'ayant pas peur .

« Je veux que tu te réveilles « Il répondit seulement. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bonnie . Elle regardait en face d'elle un peu troublé par ce que Damon disait .

" Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi , je me réveillerais " Bonnie répondit . Ce n'était pas vraiment de son ressort à ce stade , elle avait beau vouloir , cela ne changerait rien . Damon ne dît rien un long moment .

"Damon " Bonnie l'appela sentant son souffle près de son oreille. Elle se sentait vraiment bien là maintenant dans ses bras.

"Tu ne te réveille pas parce qu'au fond de toi tu sais ce que tu risque de ne pas voir en te réveillant " Damon murmura subitement , Bonnie enleva sa main qui était sur le bras de Damon et se tourna pour le regarder . Elle le regarda un long moment comprenant que quelque chose clochait .

"Dit moi la vérité , qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Elle demanda , Damon la regarda , il appréhendait de lui dire et elle pouvait le voir .

« Tu te souviens de ce que je te disais quand je te demandais d'être forte « Damon demanda. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vît les yeux de Damon devenir humide . Elle sentît subitement son souffle se couper . Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel qui était en train de s'assombrir.

"Allez mademoiselle Bennett " Elle entendît des gens l'appelait , elle toucha son cœur et sentît des choques contre sa poitrine . Bonnie posa une main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait horriblement mal , elle comprît qu'il essayait de la réveiller , elle regarda Damon et se rendît compte qu'a chaque fois qu'elle posait des questions son cœur accélérait , elle regarda un long moment Damon .

**Va, sort, vient ici, viens ici (4x)  
>Les longs neons de la nuit<strong>

**Et l'oeil de l'océan **  
><strong> Et le feu qui commençait à jeter des étincelles <strong>  
><strong> Je manque de tout, de l'amour à la foudre <strong>  
><strong> Et le manque de celui-ci s'enclanche parmi nous deux <strong>  
><strong> Si tu étais ici à côté de moi <strong>  
><strong> Au lieu d'être à New York <strong>  
><strong> Dans mes bras, tu avais dit que tu ne partirais jamais <strong>  
><strong> Je te dirais que c'est simple <strong>  
><strong> Et que ce n'était jamais seulement celui-ci <strong>  
><strong> Il n'y a nulle part où j'appartiens.<strong>

" Qui je risque de ne pas voir en me réveillant?" Bonnie demanda comprenant à travers les yeux de Damon que quelque chose n'allait pas . Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et comprît ce qu'il voulait lui dire . Si elle ne se réveillait pas c'était qu'elle avait peur de se réveiller. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Damon .

"Qui je risque de ne pas trouver Damon ?" Bonnie demanda voyant qu'il hésitait à lui dire . Elle entendît encore les bips s'accélérait , plus elle posait de question , plus elle savait qu'elle était en train de sombrer ,mais elle avait besoin de savoir , elle avait besoin que Damon lui dise la vérité . Damon posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie qui était posé contre son torse .

" Si je te le dis tu ne vas jamais te réveiller et j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles "

"C'est trop tard , dit le moi " Bonnie répondit en serrant le t-shirt de Damon , elle avait besoin même si allait faire mal . Bonnie écarquilla les yeux

"Elena , c'est Elena c'est ça , un gardiane est venu la chercher " Bonnie disait , Bonnie versa une larme à la penser que Elena ne serait pas là lorsqu'elle se réveilla

"Je ne suis pas censé te dire la vérité " Damon disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

"Tu es mon copain , tu es censé me la dire , je me réveillerais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi " Bonnie disait , Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite

"Promet moi que tu te réveilleras ?" Il demanda , Bonnie le regarda un long moment , elle vît une larme coulait de l'œil droit de Damon. Elle enleva sa main subitement lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Damon , elle comprît en le voyant , il n'avait pas besoin de mot . Ces yeux devenait sombre , elle le connaissait par cœur . Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne mais c'était impossible pour elle , impossible donc elle refusait d'y croire

"Non "Bonnie disait subitement en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Tu es dans ma tête , ça ne peut pas être toi " Bonnie disait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire ce qui perturba Bonnie. Elle se mît à sourire en secouant la tête

"Tu es dans ma tête , ça peut pas être toi hein " Damon ne répondit rien . Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieur sentant que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer

"Réponds , ça peut pas être toi , tu es dans ma tête " Elle répéta. Elle touchas subitement sa joue sentant une larme qui avait coulé toute seule .Bonnie regarda son doigt un long moment surpris par la larme qui avait coulé toute seule. Damon la fixait , elle était en train de regarder son doigt surpris par la froideur de sa larme . Elle était tellement froide , tellement réel parmi cette douceur , parmi la chaleur de la mer , du sable , du touché de Damon , parmi sa chaleur . Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose d'aussi froid dans ce cadre idyllique . Elle leva subitement la tête et regarda Damon , c'était beaucoup trop idyllique se disait-elle brusquement . Elle toucha encore sa joue sentant encore une larme coulait toute seule .

"Damon , ça ne peut pas être toi , tu es dan..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon la coupa .

"Caroline est dans ta tête , elle voulait t'illusionner pour que tu te réveilles , elle voulait que tu vois quelque chose de doux et d'apaisant ,mais même ici tu ne veux pas de mensonge " Bonnie se leva subitement et mît sa main sur son cœur , elle n'arrivait subitement plus à respirer , le bruit commençait à devenir pesant . Tout commençait à se refroidir ici , surtout son cœur. Elle regarda le sol et vît de la pluie tombait sur le sable . Cela crée des trous dans le sable . Elle leva la tête mais ne vît pas de pluie , le ciel était bleu sans nuage . Elle baissa encore sa tête et vît encore cette pluie . Elle toucha ses joues et se rendît compte que ce n'était pas des gouttes d'eau , c'était ses larmes . Ses larmes étaient en train de détruire le sable . Elle leva la tête et vît Damon face à elle .

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? " Bonnie demanda sentant que quelque chose était clairement pas nette . Quelque chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos . Elle n'arrivait plus à sentir aucune chaleur comment cela se faisait-il . Elle regarda Damon qui s'avançait vers elle . Il posa sa main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux bleu chaleureux dans ceux de Bonnie .

« L'appareil n'a pas pu être désactivé à temps « Il répondit difficilement. Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans réagir perdu mais en voyant les yeux de Damon humide , elle commença à comprendre . Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur . Son souffle se retrouva coupé , ses larmes commencèrent à couler , son cœur commença à se fissurer . Toute la chaleur qu'elle ressentait se dissipa et s'évanouit pour ne laisser place qu'a la souffrance.

"Non " Elle se mît à dire , elle ne trouvait que ça à dire , elle n'arrivait à dire que ça à cause de la souffrance qui était en train de s'emparer d'elle . Elle se trouva aveuglé par ses propres larmes , elle ne voyait rien à part du flou.

"Non" Elle répéta .Il y avait tellement de larme .Elle ne les contrôlé pas , là maintenant elle ne contrôlait rien , ni ses larmes , ni son cœur , ni sa douleur car tout appartenait à Damon . Il tenait son cœur et il suffisait qu'il le lâche pour qu'elle s'effondre . Il était en train de la lâcher , il était en train de l'abandonner en prenant tout avec lui et en ne lui laissant plus rien . Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche essayant de trouver ses mots . Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus parce que le coeur de Bonnie le savait et le sentait déjà . Bonnie mît ses deux mains sur sa bouche et regarda Damon , elle essaya se calmer en vain.

"Tu es mor " Elle n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase tellement la douleur était immense . La douleur était en train de l'étouffer. Son cœur était en train de se resserrer. Il lui faisait horriblement mal , elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de lui arracher et cette personne était Damon. Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage à Bonnie ,mais celle –ci s'écroula car ses jambes ne tenait plus . Elle entendît subitement les bip qui s'accélérait et elle comprît qu'elle était en train de mourir . La douleur était tellement immense qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever ou même à envisager de se réveiller . Damon s'accroupît et la regarda. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie prît la parole

**Va, sort, viens ici, viens ici (4x) **  
><strong> Les longs neons de la nuit<strong>

** Et le manque de l'océan **  
><strong> Et le feu qui commençait à jeter des étincelles <strong>

** Je manque de tout, de l'amour à la foudre **  
><strong> Et le manque de celui-ci s'enclanche parmi nous deux <strong>  
><strong> Donne-moi juste un signe <strong>  
><strong> Il y a une fin, avec un début <strong>  
><strong> Dans le chaos calme me rend fou. <strong>  
><strong> Les longs neons de la nuit<strong>

** Et le manque de l'océan **  
><strong> Et le feu qui commençait à sortir<strong>

"Tu mens " Elle disait subitement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

"Tu mens , c'est pas possible , tu ne peux pas , après tout ce qu'on a vécu , c'est impossible " Bonnie répondit , Damon essaya d'essuyer les larmes de Bonnie mais il en avait tellement . Elles avaient l'air d'être éternel , tout comme son amour pour elle .

"Je suis désolé " Damon chuchota en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je peux pas , je veux pas te croire " Bonnie disait en mettant sa main sur sa bouche . Damon ne supportait pas de la voir aussi triste , triste était d'ailleurs un faible mot , il était en train de la briser . Il s'approcha de Bonnie et la prît dans ses bras mais elle ne réagit pas . Elle se mît à crier dans ses bras . Non , non c'était impossible se disait-elle , non non , Damon était là , il était en train de la réchauffer . Elle pouvait le toucher , le sentir , l'aimer , elle ne pouvait pas aimer un mort , un mort ne pouvait pas lui faire ressentir autant de chose . Damon essaya de dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas tellement c'était douloureux de l'entendre autant crier. Elle était en train de repenser à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu , tous ce qu'ils avait traversé , c'était impossible. Elle aimait tellement , elle aimait plus que tout au monde , il était son monde , il était son avenir , qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir sans lui . Elle se demandait comment elle allait voir , comment elle allait ressentir sans lui . Elle ne savait déjà plus vivre alors pourquoi devait -elle se réveiller . Ne pas le voir , ne pas le sentir , ne pas le toucher non c'était impossible . Elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller et vivre sans lui parce qu'il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin , elle avait besoin de lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne partirait jamais mais c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire , il partait sans elle alors qu'ils avaient toujours prévu de rester ensemble . Elle était prête à tout pour finir avec lui , à tout surmonter mais à quoi bon si elle devait continuer toute seule . Elle avait besoin qu'il respire dans sa vie , ce n'était pas le moment pour eux d'en finir , comment allait elle respirer dorénavant. Son cœur ne battait seulement que pour lui , pour qui d'autre allait-il battre maintenant . Elle ne pouvait pas survire sans lui , elle avait besoin qu'il reste avec elle . Il ne restait que des questions sans réponse sans lui. Il était toutes les réponses à ses questions . Qui allait lui répondre maintenant ? Damon essaya de la calmer ,mais il n'arrivait pas . Bonnie hurla , et pleura dans ses bras sans jamais s'arrêter .

"Chute, chute " Damon murmura en touchant sa tête. Il regarda en face de lui et se mît à son tour à verser une larme en entendant Bonnie. Elle aimait tellement , elle lui avait tellement donné et il était en train de la briser . Ils avaient toujours pensé qu'ils étaient éternel tout les deux .Damon se sentaient constamment invincible parce que son amour pour elle l'était mais visiblement la vie n'était pas aussi simple et encore moins la mort . Il a aimé plusieurs personne dans sa vie mais Bonnie était son éternité , elle était sa fin , elle était même son après fin. Bonnie Bennett était ce qu'il avait mérité après toute ses années de souffrance et il était en train de lui briser le cœur . Il entendait , son cœur était en train de ralentir . Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un l'avait autant aimé , l'aimait autant .

"Chute , chute je suis l..." Il allait dire qu'il était là pour elle ,mais ce n'était plus le cas . Il se rendît compte à son tour qu'il n'était plus que son imagination rien de plus. .

"Calme toi " Il chuchota mais Bonnie n'arrivait pas à arrêter de crier . Elle avait besoin de relâcher toute sa peine.

"Tu es supposé être ma fin " Bonnie disait en pleurant

"On est supposé être ensemble alors pourquoi je me réveillerais " Elle continua , Damon leva la tête et entendît les bip encore une fois

"On est en train de la perdre " Il entendît un médecin dire ça . Damon pinça sa lèvre inférieur .

"Je t'aime tellement , comment je vais faire sans toi " Elle continua

« Ne me fais pas ça Bonnie , réveille toi « Damon disait se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de mourir à son tour .

" TU ES MORT " Elle hurla subitement . Damon essaya de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait , elle était brisé c'était trop tard . Bonnie n'entendait plus rien à part sa souffrance , elle ne ressentait plus rien à par sa douleur . Rien du tout c'était ce qu'il était en train de lui laisser .Damon relâcha Bonnie de son étreinte et posa ses mains sur son visage . Il la regarda intensément . Il avait dû mal à parler à cause de sa douleur , il ne voulait pas la laisser . Il souffla puis parla

« Fait le parce que je t'ai donné mon éternité ,je t'ai donné tout mon être , ce que j'ai été , ce que je suis et ce que j'aurais été alors ne le perd pas , ne perds pas tout ça , tout ce que tu as là « Damon disait posant sa main sur le cœur de Bonnie

"Tu es mon âme Bonnie" il disait. Bonnie le regardait lorsqu'elle vît au loin Elena , Caroline , Tyler , Stefan et tout les gens auxquelles elle tenait au loin .

« Ne m'abandonne pas Bonnie , n'abandonne pas ce qu'on a « Damon continua. Bonnie le regarda ensuite . Elle sentît et vît subitement le corps de Damon disparaitre .

« Je t'aime « Il murmura dans son oreille . Bonnie vît Damon disparaître puis réapparaître au loin . Il marchait en direction de Elena et des autres. Elle se releva subitement .

« Damon attends« Elle hurla en courant vers lui , elle essayait de le rattraper mais il était de dos et marchait au loin

« Attends moi « Elle continua en versant de plus en plus de larme . Elle avait de la force que pour lui parce qu'il était sa force , elle ne pouvait pas le laisser , elle ne pouvait , qui laisserait quelqu'un qui représente autant dans son cœur . Un amour comme le leur , une personne comme Damon , ça ne se laissait pas tomber non , c'était hors de question qu'elle le laisse même si c'était une illusion , son imagination , elle préférait courir après cette illusion que se réveiller . Elle préférait rester avec Damon que vivre sa vie sans lui . Qui lui en voudrait de choisir Damon ? Bonnie courra de toutes ses forces pour le rattraper .

« Damon s'il te plaît « elle cria , Damon s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers Bonnie .

« Ne m'abandonne pas « Il disait , elle s'arrêta et le regarda au loin

« Je t'aime « elle déclara en mettant une main sur sa bouche

« Reste avec moi « Elle continua . Damon la regarda un long moment .

"Viens " Damon disait en tendant sa main vers elle . Bonnie courra vers lui et lui prît la main .

_"Je t'aime "elle entendît avant d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital ._


	9. Déchirure

_**Hey voici le chapitre 9 :**_

_**Merci pour tout vos commentaires , oui c'est vrai il était super triste l'ancien chapitre .  
><strong>_

_**Heu , je sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce chapitre , je suis un peu déçu parce que j'ai l'impression de pas avoir assez approfondir les personnages et leur sentiment mais je peux pas faire plus, donc je suis un peu déçu sur ça ,c'est tout .Vous verrez par vous même .  
><strong>_**_Je suis contente j'ai mis moins d'une semaine avant de poster ,ça change lol :_  
><strong>

**Music :**

** Lifehouse : Broken  
><strong>

**Lana Del rey : Dark Paradise ( Bonnie )  
><strong>

**The Cab : Angel with a shotgun (J'adore cette chanson , je peux l'écouter en boucle des milliers de fois lol )**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>« C'était sympa hein ? « Bonnie demanda en sortant bras dessus, bras dessous avec Damon du cinéma. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cinéma et les autres client les suivirent et parlèrent du film qu'ils venaient de tous voir. Damon posa un bisou sur le front à Bonnie.<em>

_« Oui » Il murmura. Ils regardèrent tout deux les gens prendre leur voiture._

_« Il y avait beaucoup de gens « Bonnie disait en voyant tout le monde. Elle et Damon se regardèrent un long moment puis marchèrent ensuite le long du trottoir pour rentrer. Ils marchèrent en silence un long moment. Ils auraient pu prendre la voiture ,mais comme le cinéma n'était pas très loin du manoir, ils avaient opté pour la marche. Il était tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues de Mystic Fall. Le film avait duré plus longtemps que prévu,_

_« C'était triste la fin « Bonnie déclara brisant le silence de la nuit ._

_« Tu trouves ? » Damon demanda surpris, Bonnie tourna la tête et le regarda_

_« Non pas toi ? Alors là tu es vraiment sans cœur si tu n'as pas trouvé ça triste « Bonnie répondit ce qui fît sourire Damon._

_« Chacun se sépare pour construire sa vie ,c'est normal « Il déclara , Elle le regarda un long moment_

_« Oué , je ne suis pas pressé que ça m'arrive «_

_« Donc tu veux pas construire ta vie avec moi « Damon répondit en souriant . Bonnie rigola ._

_« Vu la vie qu'on mène , je nous vois bien finir dans la même maison avec Elena , Stefan , Caroline et Tyler « Elle avoua , Damon fît une grimace_

_« Ho s'il te plaît épargne moi cette pensé « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Bonnie._

_« Ok réduisons notre future à nous deux « Elle disait en regardant le sol, Damon la regarda et sourît . Ils marchèrent encore sans rien dire. Il la regarda un long moment réfléchissant à leur avenir. Elle regardait le sol sans faire attention au regard de Damon posé sur elle._

_« ça te dit que je t'emmène faire le tour du globe pendant les vacances après ta remise de diplôme, où tu voudrais allé ? » Il demanda subitement. Bonnie leva sa tête et ne dît rien un long moment ce qui intrigua Damon ._

_« Quoi ? je vais trop vite « Il demanda, Elle le regarda toujours sans rien dire._

_« Bonnie « Damon l'appela, elle sortît de ses pensées._

_« Tu as beaucoup d'argent « Elle disait subitement ce qui intrigua Damon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait de ça alors qu'il venait de lui faire une proposition. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose_

_« Je sors avec quelqu'un de riche , c'est grisant « Elle continua en souriant , Damon leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Tu es avec moi que pour mon argent, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une femme vénale « Il disait en plissant des yeux ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Elle se pointa du doigt outré ._

_« Moi , voyons je suis sorti avec toi parce que tu es canon »_

_« En plus d'être vénale , tu es superficielle« Il répondit . Bonnie rigola et hocha la tête._

_« Alors ? ça te dit ? » Il demanda voulant savoir ce que Bonnie en pensait . Elle perdît son sourire_

_« Je peux pas « Elle répondit ce qui intrigua Damon_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai déjà prévu de partir avec mon copain en Italie , j'aime beaucoup sa maison et j'aimerais bien passé les vacances là bas « Bonnie répondit_

_« Attends je te fais une super proposition et toi tu veux passer tes vacances dans un seul pays « Damon disait perdu par Bonnie_

_« C'est pas n'importe quel pays , c'est le tien « Bonnie répondit . Damon la regarda et soupira_

_« Parfois je n'arrive vraiment pas à te suivre « Bonnie sourît , elle adorait sa maison , en réalité c'était en Italie qu'elle avait vécu des moments vraiment fort avec lui donc c'était un peu leur pays , leur endroit , leur foyer se disait-elle._

_«De la part du gars le plus compliqué de la terre, je le prend pour un compliment « Elle répondit sortant de ses pensées ._

_« Malheureusement pour moi à cause de toi, je commence à devenir prévisible, ça craint « Bonnie le regarda un long moment et sourît . Elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle sentît subitement une goutte sur elle . Damon et elle levèrent la tête et virent de la pluie._

_« Super « elle disait, Damon enleva sa veste ._

_« A 3 on cours « Il disait en mettant sa veste au dessus de la tête à Bonnie et lui._

_« Tu pourrais me porter et utiliser tes super pouvoirs « Bonnie disait ce qui le fît rire._

_« Je pourrais « Il répondit en souriant sarcastiquement._

_« 3 »_

_« Tu es sérieux ? » Elle demanda n'ayant pas le courage de courir ._

_« 2 » IL répondit seulement en souriant . Bonnie le regarda espérant qu'il la porte , mais il ne fît rien de tel ._

_« 1 , on y va « Il continua puis les deux coururent sous la veste de Damon pour éviter la pluie battante ._

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis pas un cas isolé, tout le monde perd à un moment donné quelqu'un qu'il aime ,c'est la vie «<p>

« Donc quoi vous estimez que vous n'avez pas le droit de montrer votre peine parce que vous n'êtes pas toute seule dans ce cas « Bonnie sourît en voyant la femme devant elle qui était en train de déformer tout ses mots

« J'ai jamais dit ça « elle répondit se mettant sur la défensive

« Chaque histoire est unique et chaque personne réagit de différente manière , vous êtes peut-être pas un cas isolé , mais l'histoire que vous avez eu avec Damon est unique « La psy disait . Bonnie ne réagit pas et ne dît rien. La psy la regarda un long moment et écrivît sur son carnet ce qui agaça Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce que vous écrivez ? »

« Vous voulez savoir ? » Elle demanda

« Oui , je suis ici à cause de mon père et ça me concerne donc j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir « Bonnie répondit

« J'ai écrit que vous prenez vos distance avec vos sentiments et votre douleur «

« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda

« Vous n'avez jamais dit son nom , depuis des mois qu'on fait cette thérapie vous ne parlez jamais de Damon , et quand je dis Damon cela vous déplait je peux le voir « Bonnie la regarda

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à prendre de la distance avec sa douleur, c'est pas ce que vous essayez de faire «

« Non moi j'essaye de vous apprendre à vivre avec et envisagé un avenir avec cette douleur en vous « La psy remarqua les réticences de Bonnie. Elle posa son carnet et la regarda un long moment .

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger , ou pour vous faire souffrir , je veux juste que vous parliez de ce qui s'est passé et de ce que vous ressentez , ça va faire des mois qu'on fait cette thérapie et il y a toujours pas de progrès , vous vous contentez de me racontez vos journée « Bonnie resta assise à regarder la femme devant elle un long moment . La psy soupira

« Ok » Elle disait en soupirant.

« Parlons du soir où vous vous êtes réveillés, vous savez combien de temps vous êtes restée à l'hôpital ? » Elle demanda essayant de reprendre du début avec Bonnie.

« 1 mois « Bonnie répondit se souvenant de ce que Caroline lui avait dit lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé. Bonnie resta dans ses pensés ce qui intrigua sa psy .

« A quoi pensez vous « Elle demanda , Bonnie leva la tête subitement.

« A ce soir là « Elle avoua .

« Pouvez vous me racontez ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle la regarda un long moment hésitant. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire sur elle , ou sur sa douleur de peur que la psy déforme tous ce qu'elle dit ,mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partager quelque chose d'aussi douloureux avec une étrangère. Elle la regarda et se décida à lui donner un peu d'elle et de son histoire parce que sinon elle allait encore plus la soulé en lui rajoutant des heures de thérapie .

« J'ai ouvert les yeux « Bonnie se mît à dire en repensant à ce soir là. Elle s'arrêta se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_"Je t'aime "elle entendît avant d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital._

_Lorsque Bonnie ouvra les yeux, elle avait horriblement mal à la tête, mal à la gorge et surtout mal au cœur. Elle enleva ce qu'elle avait sur la bouche qui lui permettait de respirer. Elle sentît une main dans la sienne et tourna sa tête . Elle vît Caroline qui était en train de dormir tout en lui tenant la main . Bonnie regarda ses tubes sur son bras et enleva les tubes. Elle enleva sa main qui était emprisonné dans celle de Caroline . Caroline se réveilla à ce moment , lorsqu'elle sentît la douceur du drap et non la main de Bonnie. _

_« Bonnie « Caroline disait surprise de la voir , cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée . Elle sourît en la voyant, mais perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît Bonnie se lever ._

_« Où est Damon ?« Bonnie demanda espérant que ce qu'elle avait vu soit faux . Caroline se leva et la regarda un long moment _

_« Heu … » Elle essayait de lui dire ,mais Bonnie comprît . Elle commença à verser une larme et mît une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier ._

_« C'est pas possible, je vais le voir « Bonnie disait en sortant de la chambre d'hôpital . Elle boitait , sa jambe lui faisait mal ,mais elle s'en foutait ._

_« Bonnie attend « Caroline cria après elle ,mais Bonnie descendît les escaliers de l'hôpital à toute vitesse. Elle courra et sortît de l'hôpital , lorsqu'elle sortît ,elle s'arrêta et resta figé en voyant de la neige . Il y avait au moins 5 cm de neige ,. Il neigeait comment s'est possible se disait-elle . Elle resta à regarder la neige puis marcha pieds nu dedans._

_« Bonnie » Caroline se mît devant Bonnie avec sa vitesse ._

_« Tu vas attraper froid « Caroline disait en prenant Bonnie par les épaules._

_« Je dois le voir , il doit être au manoir , appelle le , quand je l'appelle , il répond tout le temps « Bonnie disait subitement sûre d'elle. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant Bonnie ._

_« Je suis désolé Bonnie « Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à part ça _

_« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Bonnie disait ne voulant pas voir la vérité en face . Elle ne laissa pas finir Caroline _

_« Passe moi ton téléphone, je vais l'appeler « Bonnie déclara ,mais Caroline ne fît rien ce qui l'énerva. _

_« Passe-moi ton téléphone « Elle hurla subitement faisant sursauter Caroline qui lui passa le téléphone sachant que Bonnie était dans le déni total. Bonnie composa le numéro de téléphone de Damon tout en regardant la neige en face d'elle. Elle attendît_

_« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué « Bonnie entendît , elle sentît ses larmes coulaient toute seul. Elle réessaya de l'appeler mais elle entendît toujours le même message._

_« J'ai dû me trompé « Elle disait en essayant de taper encore sur le téléphone ,mais ses doigt était gelé comme tout son corps , il faisait tellement froid , elle ne sentait plus rien . Elle essaya mais fît tombé le portable dans la neige ._

_« Arrête Bonnie « Caroline disait , Bonnie se baissa et rattrapa le portable , elle le prît ,mais le fît retombé _

_« J'ai dû me tromper de numéro » Bonnie répéta , Caroline se baissa et ramassa le portable . Elle se mît à genou en face de Bonnie ._

_« ça va faire un mois que tu es à l'hôpital « Caroline disait , Bonnie leva la tête et la regarda les yeux remplis de larme . _

_« Il est mort hein « Elle disait subitement . Caroline pleura de suite et enlaça Bonnie fortement ._

_« ça va aller « Caroline disait en la serrant très fort contre elle. Bonnie mît ses mains derrière le dos de Caroline et regarda la neige en face d'elle. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter . Elle resta dans les bras à Caroline un long moment dans le froid._

« Et après ? » La psy interrompit Bonnie qui était dans ses pensées. Bonnie secoua la tête et la regarda . Elle avait encore du mal à se rappeler de ce soir là . Elle avait tellement pleuré , ses larmes ne s'étaient jamais arrêté ce soir là . Elle se ressaisit et trouva la force de répondre à la psy sans montrer toute forme d'émotion.

« Il n'y a pas d'après, je suis resté à l'hôpital faire de la rééducation, pour ma jambe qui était en mauvaise état .On a soit disant eu un accident de voiture « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua sa psy

« Pourquoi soi disant ?, vous ne croyez pas à cette théorie « Bonnie regarda l'heure subitement.

« Je crois bien que c'est fini, on se revoit demain « Bonnie répondit seulement puis se leva et s'en alla.

« Au revoir « Elle déclara, la psy la regarda, une fois parti, elle soupira et regarda ses notes. Elle n'avançait pas du tout avec Bonnie ,mais avec ce genre de traumatisme c'était souvent le cas .

* * *

><p><strong>Lifehouse : Broken<strong>

_**L'horloge brisée est un réconfort, elle m'aide à m'endormir ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Peut-être s'arrêtera-t-elle demain de me voler tout mon temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'attends toujours ici, bien que j'aie toujours mes doutes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis détruit au mieux, mais vous le savez déjà<strong>_

Bonnie ouvra les yeux lorsqu'elle entendît son réveil. Elle appuya dessus pour l'éteindre puis se tourna gardant les yeux fermés et se rendormit.

« Réveille toi tu dois aller chercher ta mère à l'aéroport « Elle entendît quelqu'un dire à côté d'elle

« Oui je vais me lever, juste une seconde « elle répondit toujours les yeux fermés.

« Lorsque tu dis ça c'est mauvais signe, allez réveille toi « Bonnie ouvra les yeux et regarda la personne en face d'elle.

« Je n'aime pas lorsque tu me réveilles Damon, je te l'ai déjà dit « Bonnie disait, Damon la regarda et sourît

« Il suffit d'arrêter de vouloir me voir, je suis simplement ton imagination tu sais ça « Damon disait , Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut . Elle regarda le vide en face d'elle tout en retrouvant sa respiration. Elle inspira et expira puis tourna sa tête, mais ne vît personne. Elle essuya ses yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle toucha ensuite son cœur qui était en train de lui faire mal .

« Bonnie, tu es prêtes « Elle entendît derrière son père criait à travers la porte .

« J'arrive, j'arrive « Bonnie cria pour que son père n'insiste pas. Elle déplaça ses jambes sur le côté et s'assît au bord de son lit. Elle regarda ses pieds un long moment.

« 3,2 , 1 « Elle déclara puis se leva subitement du lit et alla se préparer.

« Bonnie on va être en retard , si il y a les bouchons , on risque de rater la remise de diplôme dépêche toi « Nicolas cria d'en bas en regardant sa montre. Bonnie descendît en courant dans les escaliers .

« Je suis là , je suis là « elle disait tout en mettant son gilet. Elle avait son costume emballé dans la main

« J'ai pris mon costume, comme ça je me changerais au lycée et on gagnera du temps pour ne pas que je rate la cérémonie content « Bonnie disait sachant que son père était beaucoup plus anxieux qu'elle . Elle , elle s'en foutait ,mais si elle disait qu'elle s'en foutait son père s'inquièterait .Il s'inquiétait pour un rien ,si elle ne mangeait pas , il s'inquiétait , si elle arrivait en retard ,il s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait plus le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit devant lui et à vrai dire , c'était mieux ainsi parce que personne ne pouvait rien faire à ce qu'elle ressentait ,mais chacun semblait vouloir y faire quelque chose . Elle sortît de ses pensés lorsque son père l'appela.

« On y va « Il déclara puis les deux sortirent de la maison pour aller à l'aéroport.

**Je craque, je peux à peine respirer**  
><strong> Avec mon cœur brisé, qui bat encore<strong>  
><strong> Dans la douleur, il existe des remèdes<strong>  
><strong> En votre nom, je trouve une signification<strong>  
><strong> Alors je m'accroche, je m'accroche, je m'accroche<strong>  
><strong> Je m'accroche à peine à vous<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena ouvra les yeux lorsqu'elle entendît le bruit d'un moteur de voiture . Elle se leva et ouvra les volets de la chambre à Stefan . Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vît Stefan partir en voiture ce qui l'intrigua . Elle regarda l'heure se demandant où il allait . Elle prît son téléphone et l'appela inquiète .<p>

« Allo «

« Allo , où tu vas ? » Elle demanda inquiète en s'asseyant au bord du lit . Stefan ne dît rien un long moment

« Je dois passer quelque part avant d'aller au lycée, j'en ai pas pour longtemps « Stefan répondit. Elena resta un long moment silencieuse un peu perdu .

« Où ? » Elle demanda

« Voir Damon « Stefan répondit laissant un blanc. Elena ouvra la bouche ,mais ne su pas quoi dire. Elle se trouvait bête de n'avoir pas comprît, c'était un jour important pour tout le monde et Stefan voulait le voir pour partager ce moment avec Damon.

« Je suis désolé « Elle disait ayant peur de paraître paranoïaque.

« C'est rien « Il répondit.

« Fais attention « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Stefan.

« Je sais « Elle ouvra la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle aimait ,mais Stefan raccrocha avant . Elle regarda le téléphone et soupira .

« Je t'aime « elle chuchota en regardant le téléphone . Elle en avait marre de cette situation , depuis ce soir là , rien était vraiment pareil entre Stefan et elle. Ils ont pris des mois avant de se remettre ensemble parce que Stefan voulait être seul , sans Damon il n'arrivait plus vraiment à être lui et même elle , elle n'avait pas réussi à l'aider . Il ne voulait pas de son aide , elle le savait . Elle savait pertinemment que Stefan était encore en deuil comme tout le monde ,mais aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner tous ses doutes . Elle essayait constamment de se rattraper ,mais ça en devenait pathétique , dire qu'avant ils étaient sur le point de se marier et maintenant ils avaient tout deux reculer. Avant elle arrivait à savoir ce que pensait Stefan mais maintenant , elle n'arrivait plus à savoir , elle n'arrivait plus à le déchiffrer aussi bien qu'avant . Elle était près de lui ,mais à la fois si loin que s'en était frustrant. Elena soupira et s'allongea sur le dos.

« Fais chier « Elle disait en soupirant, c'était censé être un nouveau départ pour tout le monde, c'était censé être son nouveau départ avec Stefan, mais rien de ça, sans Damon il n'y avait aucun nouveau départ surtout pour Stefan et Bonnie. Aujourd'hui était la dernière journée où ils étaient tous ensemble. Tyler avait prévu de passer le premier mois de vacance chez Sean, Caroline avait prévu de le passer avec son père tandis qu'elle, elle le passait avec Alaric et Jeremy vu que Stefan voulait passer les vacances seule tout comme Bonnie. Stefan avait prévu d'aller en Italie histoire de rénover un peu la maison et se sentir à la fois près et assez loin de Mystic Fall et Damon .

_**Les serrures brisées étaient un avertissement que vous m'aviez laissé dans ma tête**_  
><em><strong> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester sur mes gardes, mais j'ai laissé mes émotions transparaitre comme un livre ouvert<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vois toujours votre reflet dans mes yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui cherchent un but, qui cherchent la vie<strong>_

« Allez Tyler accélère « Soul cria en courant au loin dans la forêt. Facile à dire Tyler se disait-il, Soul était en forme Loup Garou évidemment qu'il courrait beaucoup plus vite que lui qui était en forme humaine. Tyler regarda Soul qui courrait comme une flèche sur les arbres. Il regarda Soul qui n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus .

« Allez Tyler accélère , accélère , tu es tout lent « Soul hurla . Tyler s'énerva et décida de mettre la gomme . Il courra à toute vitesse tout en regardant Soul qui était sur les arbres.

« Concentre toi sur ta course et non la mienne « Soul hurla , Tyler continua à courir ,mais arrivé au lac il s'arrêta ne supportant plus , cela faisait des heures qu'il courrait non stop , ok il était un Loup Garou ,mais cela était trop dure . Soul le regarda de l'autre côté du lac.

« Tyler « Soul hurla pour qu'il continue. Tyler leva la tête

« J'arrête je suis trop fatigué « Tyler disait en penchant sa tête pour regarder le sol .Il mît ses mains sur ses genoux. Soul le regarda

« Allez Tyler «

« Soul , j'ai dit stoppe , j'essaie mais il y a une limite « Tyler disait en reprenant sa respiration .

« L'endurance , le sport te permettra de supporter la pression spirituelle des Loup Garou , , c'est pour toi que je fais ça , je veux simplement que tu sois plus fort « Soul disait

« C'est pas comme si j'allais les revoir « Tyler disait

« Je sais mais on s'est jamais « Soul disait , Tyler le regarda

« Dit Soul ,pourquoi tu dis constamment les choses en retard « Tyler disait , Soul le regarda

« Parce que il y a des choses que vous les humains , vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir «

« Je ne suis pas humain «

« Tu n'es pas un réel Loup Garou ,Tyler , tu l'es devenu à cause d'une malédiction donc pour les gens de mon monde tu es humain « Soul répondit clairement . Tyler le regarda un long moment .

_**Je craque, je peux à peine respirer**_  
><em><strong> Avec mon coeur brisé, qui bat encore<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans la douleur (dans la douleur), existe-t-il des remèdes<strong>_  
><em><strong> En votre nom (en votre nom), je trouve une signification<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je m'accroche (encore), je m'accroche (encore), je m'accroche (encore)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'accroche à peine à vous<strong>_

« Si tu prévois d'aider Bonnie , il faut que tu arrives à supporter la pression de toute force supérieur y compris les gardianes « Soul répondit . Tyler le regarda et soupira .

« La pression spirituelle est capable de bien des choses « Soul disait puis sauta sur l'eau .

« Atten » Tyler déclara de peur que Soul tombe dans l'eau ,mais celui-ci resta sur l'eau . Tyler le regarda bouche et les yeux grands ouvert.

« Tu rigoles là, tu peux marcher sur l'eau «

« Toi aussi tu peux si tu crées ta propre pression spirituelle « Tyler regarda Soul et sauta dans le lac mais il coula ce qui fît rire Soul. Tyler remonta à la surface.

« Je veux aussi le faire « Il disait trouvant cela trop stylé. Soul rigola

« Rentrons à la maison, tu n'as pas assez d'endurance encore « Soul disait puis se dégagea du lac. Tyler sortît du lac et tourna sa tête encore sous le choque de ce que Soul venait de faire.

« Pourquoi il dit toujours les choses cool en retard « Tyler disait en regardant l'eau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'attends l'arrivée d'un nouveau jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Juste pour voir ce que vous mettrez en travers de mon chemin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je suis suspendu à vos paroles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vous dites que je m'en sortirai. Les lumières discontinues de l'autoroute me laissent seul là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je viens peut-être de perdre mon chemin, mais je n'ai pas oublié celui qui me ramènera chez moi<strong>_

Stefan sortît de sa voiture avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il marcha dans le cimetière et s'arrêta devant la tombe de Damon. Il regarda devant sa tombe et vît que quelqu'un était déjà passé pour changer les fleurs. Il s'accroupit et toucha le bouquet se demandant si c'était Bonnie ,mais cela l'étonnait, elle n'était jamais venu ici , elle refusait de venir . Il posa son bouquet tout de même et toucha la tombe.

« Hey « Stefan disait en regardant la tombe de Damon , il regarda les autres tombes et vît toute sa famille . Il ne restait plus que lui parmi toute sa famille. Damon était sa seul famille après la mort de ses parents . Stefan essuya ses yeux subitement sentant que des larmes allaient coulés.

« Je passe ici avant de faire mon discours devant tout le monde, ha oui je t'ai pas dit, j'ai été sélectionné pour faire le discours finale. J'ai rien écrit encore alors que c'est dans quelque heure ,mais bon tu me connais je m'en sors toujours » Stefan disait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, aujourd'hui était censé être un jour heureux ,mais tout paraissait fade et triste sans Damon.

_**Je craque, je peux à peine respirer**_  
><em><strong> Avec mon coeur brisé, qui bat encore<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans la douleur (dans la douleur), il existe des remèdes<strong>_  
><em><strong> En votre nom, je trouve une signification<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je m'accroche (encore), je m'accroche (encore), je m'accroche (encore)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'accroche à peine à vous<strong>_

_**Alors je m'accroche (encore), je m'accroche (encore), je m'accroche (encore)**_  
><em><strong> Je m'accroche à peine à vous<strong>_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire à vrai dire , désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt . J'avais dû mal à réaliser que tu n'étais vraiment plus là . J'espérais que Maman m'a menti, que ce que j'ai vu ce soir là soit faux « Stefan avoua se perdant dans ses souvenirs de ce soir là.

« J'ai vu ton corps , je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier mais pourtant j'ai pas voulu y croire tout ce temps « Stefan disait se souvenant .

_Lorsque Stefan ouvra les yeux, celui-ci vît le ciel qui était noir, il voyait la pleine lune . Il toucha, son front qui avait une bosse à cause du choque . Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien voir. Il se releva et regarda les alentours. Tout le monde était allongés , il y avait les originelles , Tyler et Soul mais les esprits avaient tous disparût . Il s'arrêta en voyant Hélène accroupi devant Damon ._

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda de loin. Il vît Hélène fermé les yeux de Damon ce qui l'intrigua ._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? , qu'est ce qui vient de se passer « Stefan demanda perdu en avançant . Hélène se leva et avança , elle retint Stefan ._

_« Tu ne devrais pas voir ça « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Stefan qui la regarda perdu . Il s'avança tout de même n'aimant pas le regard de Hélène, il vît Damon . Son visage était recouvert de veine grise, il était devenu tout gris . Stefan se baissa _

_« Damon « Il disait en le secouant ,mais Damon ne se réveillait pas . Stefan tourna sa tête et regarda Hélène qui était de dos. _

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il demanda ,mais Hélène resta de dos. Elle essuya ses yeux . Stefan perdît patience _

_« Maman « Il disait puis se leva, il utilisa sa vitesse et se mît en face d'elle . Il vît les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il recula sous le choque et regarda _

_« Non « Il déclara comprenant. Hélène retrouva sa respiration._

_« Je suis désolé, il a été atteint par «_

_« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, ok , je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital « Stefan déclara et se dirigea vers Damon ,mais elle se mît devant lui et l'enlaça fortement._

_« C'est trop tard « elle murmura dans son oreille. Stefan regarda Damon qui était allongé à côté de Bonnie. Il le regarda un long moment _

_« Damon « Il disait, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vît le corps de Damon devenir poussière subitement._

_« Oh mon dieu « il murmura dans l'oreille de Hélène et s'écroula subitement se mettant à genou . Hélène se mît à genou à son tour tout en continuant à le serrer fort contre elle.  
><em>

_« Je suis désolé « _

Stefan secoua la tête ne voulant plus se souvenir de chose douloureuse.

« Bonnie va bien , elle est forte tu la connais « Stefan disait en changeant de sujet .

« Elle s'en sort vraiment bien, je me demande comment elle arrive à être aussi forte « Il disait laissant un blanc.

« Stefan » Stefan entendit, il tourna sa tête et vît Caroline qui était avec un bouquet à la main. Il se leva et sourît comprenant que c'était elle qui était sûrement venu. Il avait raison, ce n'était sûrement pas Bonnie, elle refusait constamment de venir avec lui pour aller le voir se disait-il ce qui le décevait un peu, mais il comprenait.

* * *

><p>« Tu as croisés Stefan au cimetière « Elena demanda en se changeant dans les vestiaires avec Caroline.<p>

« Oui «

« Et alors comment il allait ? » Elena demanda ce qui intrigua Caroline

« A ton avis « Caroline répondit .

« Je sais « Elena disait en ouvrant son casier

« Tu sais , si vous avez des problèmes vous devriez en parler ? » Caroline disait sachant ce qui se passait entre Elena et Stefan.

« C'est facile à dire , après ce que je lui ai fais , je comprends qu'il n'est plus confiance et qu'il se confie moins à moi « Elena disait , Caroline la regarda et allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie les interrompît arrivant avec son costume dans les mains.

« Hey salut « Bonnie disait , en ouvrant son casier , elle venait de faire un marathon en allant chercher sa famille , ça avait été n'importe quoi sur la route heureusement qu'elle était pas en retard , il manquerait plus que ça .

« Salut « Elena et Caroline répondirent gêné ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« J'ai interrompu une conversation privée c'est ça « Bonnie disait .Elena et Caroline se regardèrent gêné . Bonnie n'était pas dupe , depuis ce soir là , Caroline et Elena évitaient de parler de leur problèmes avec Stefan et Tyler , elles évitaient de se plaindre devant Bonnie et honnêtement Bonnie préférait ça parce qu'une part d'elle était en colère contre tout le monde d'être en vie et pas lui. C'était horrible de penser comme ça , elle le savait ,mais c'était plus fort qu'elle donc elle préférait ne pas être mêlée à leur affaire . Elle ne posait jamais de question pour ne pas avoir cette pensée là . Elle avait passé beaucoup moins de temps avec Caroline et Elena , elle sortait beaucoup moins et les filles n'insistaient pas comprenant que c'était encore un peu tôt pour elle ,mais au bout d'un moment fallait avancer et les filles ne savaient pas si ce moment était déjà venu ?

« J'ai croisé Stefan au cimetière , il était parti voir Damon « Caroline répondit seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire .

« Cool « Bonnie répondit seulement puis se changea .

« Tu sais , tu devrais peut être y passé avant de partir « Caroline suggéra n'aimant pas que Bonnie évite d'aller au cimetière

« J'y penserais quand j'aurais le temps « Bonnie disait

« Tu as du temps « Caroline continua , Bonnie ferma son casier.

« on va être en retard, il manquerait plus qu'on rate la cérémonie « Bonnie continua en regardant les filles . Les filles la regardèrent sans rien dire puis rangèrent leurs affaires et la suivirent n'insistant pas.

Tout les élèves avait attendu ce jour avec impatience et pourtant une part d'eux était triste à l'idée de quitter le lycée et commençait une nouvelle vie.

L'estrade était face à plein de gens qui était la famille des élèves de la promotion. Lucy et Nicolas saluèrent Bonnie de loin discrètement qui était assise avec tous ceux qui avait reçu le diplôme.

« Elle sembles allait mieux « Lucy disait dans l'oreille à Nicolas . Il regarda Bonnie et sourît

« Je penses que c'est le cas « Il répondit . Tout les parents applaudirent lorsque tout les diplômes fût donné .

« Souhaitez moi bonne chance « Stefan disait à Tyler et à Matt car c'était à son tour . Stefan se leva dès que la directrice l'appela et se mît derrière le micro . Il posa son papier ce qui fît gloussait Tyler car celui-ci savait qu'il n'avait rien écrit . Stefan regarda Tyler qui rigola puis fît semblant de lire des mots .

« Je vais pas vous mentir , je suis content de quitter enfin ce lycée « Stefan commença ce qui fît rire tout le monde . Elena, Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent et sourirent

« Mais ce lycée m'a fait rencontrer des gens formidables, je me suis fais des amis qui sont devenu ma famille et je pense que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vécu ici « Stefan continua , Stefan était doué pour les discours ce qui était pas marrant pour Tyler .

« Bonnie « Gabrielle disait en la saluant. Il la salua et celle-ci le salua en retour.

Elle le regarda un long moment puis tourna sa tête pour voir tout le monde. La famille de tout le monde était venu , Alaric , Jeremy ,Liz , Caroline , son père , sa mère , Dean , c'était si rempli ,mais à la fois si vide sans Damon. Elle regarda tout le monde puis en face d'elle espérant étrangement qu'il apparaisse devant et qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Elle regarda en face se perdant dans ses souvenirs .

_« Attends moi « Bonnie cria en courant après Damon qui courrait sous la pluie devant elle . Damon s'arrêta et l'attendît toujours avec son manteau comme protection_

_« Dépêche , dépêche je gèle « Il disait , Bonnie se mît à côté de lui et les deux coururent vers le manoir . Damon ouvra la porte et les deux entrèrent. Bonnie frissonna toute trempé à l'entrée._

_« Oh mon dieu je suis gelé, je suis gelé « Bonnie disait en frottant ses mains . Damon mît ses mains sur les bras de Bonnie et frotta, il frotta fortement pour la réchauffer ._

_« Ca va mieux ? « Il demanda en frissonnant à son tour à cause de la froideur. Elle regarda Damon qui essayait de la réchauffer et hocha la tête ._

_« La prochaine fois , on prends la voiture « Elle déclara . Damon continua de lui frotter les bras pour la réchauffer encore plus ._

_« Merci « elle disait lorsqu'elle sentît son corps se réchauffer r grâce à Damon._

_« En fait tu n'as pas répondu « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Damon_

_« Quoi ? «_

_« Pour qu'on passe nos vacance ensemble en Italie « Elle continua_

_« Tu sais pertinemment la réponse , bien sûre « Il répondit , Bonnie le regarda un long moment_

_« Tu es sûre parce que la dernière fois tu ne voulais pas y allé «_

_« La dernière fois tu n'étais pas dans ma vie et j'ai réglé mes problèmes depuis longtemps tu te souviens « Damon disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie_

_« Je voulais être sure c'est tout «_

_« Je t'emmènerais dès la fin du lycée » Il répondit ,elle le regarda un long moment et sourît_

_« Maintenant allons nous changer « Il disait puis s'éloigna d'elle et monta les escaliers ._

« Bonnie , Bonnie « Bonnie entendît , elle s réveilla de ses souvenirs et regarda Elena qui était devant elle la tête baissé.

« Tu vas bien ? » Bonnie la regarda perdu , puis regarda autour d'elle , tout les élèves qui étaient debout en train de s'enlaçait , ils avaient tous jeté leur chapeau à terre. Bonnie regarda Elena et se leva , elle enlaça subitement ce qui surpris son ami . Elena sourît et mît ses mains derrière son dos. Bonnie s'éloigna d'elle et celle-ci vît les yeux de Bonnie humide

« ca va ? » Elena demanda en la regardant inquiète .

« Oué , je me suis simplement perdu dans mes souvenirs , c'est tout « Bonnie avoua en hochant la tête . Elena ne savait pas vraiment de quel souvenir Bonnie parlait ,mais elle s'en doutait . Bonnie vît ensuite Caroline se diriger vers elle

« Tu vas me manquer « Caroline disait en enlaçant Bonnie fortement . Elle était un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas passer ses vacances avec Bonnie .

« Tu vas aussi me manquer « Bonnie répondit

« Tu es sûre que tu veux partir toute seul « Caroline demanda

« j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule , ça a été une dure année « Bonnie répondit , Caroline hocha la tête

« Je sais « elle disait en tenant les mains de Bonnie. Elles se regardèrent toute les deux et sourirent .

« Bonnie , Bonnie « Lily et Gabrielle crièrent en courant vers elle .

« Félicitation « Ils crièrent en même temps

« A vous aussi «

« Oh vous êtes trop mignon « Caroline répondit , Bonnie sourît

« Merci , vous m'en voulez pas trop pour les vacances ? je passerais le second mois avec vous « Bonnie disait

« Non on comprend « Gabrielle disait ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie

«Alors vous rester à la maison ce soir avec moi, on se fera une soirée avant mon départ « Bonnie disait, Lily et Gabrielle se regardèrent et allaient dire oui mais Lucy arriva

« Non je vous rappel qu'on repart dans une heure voir votre papi « Lucy disait

« Désolé Bonnie « Sa mère continua

« Non, tu me l'avais dit j'avais oublié, c'est bon, je suis contente que vous soyez venu aujourd'hui « Bonnie disait en enlaçant Lucy et Dean. Elle enlaça aussi son père fortement. Caroline et Elena dirent Bonjour à tout le monde.

« De toute façon il y a la soirée dansante ce soir « Nicolas disait pour que Bonnie s'amuse

« Tu as dit que tu viendrais « Caroline continua ne voulant pas que Bonnie change d'avis . Bonnie les regarda un long moment , elle se sentait un peu forcé vu le regard de tout le monde qui disait si elle ne va pas c'est qu'elle est déprimé , elle était un peu ,mais elle n'avait pas besoin que les autres le voit.

« Ok, ok, je viens, j'ai acheté la robe avec toi tu te rappelles « Bonnie répondit ce qui fît plaisir à tout le monde.

30 minutes plus tard , ils restaient seulement la bande d'ami au lycée qui avait prévu de boire un apéro ensemble au Mystic Grill. Bonnie regarda ses amis qui étaient super heureux de cette journée et vît qu'il était déjà 16 heures .

« Ça va ? » Elena demanda en voyant que Bonnie n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre

« Je pourrais pas aller avec vous , je dois y allé « Bonnie disait subitement

« Pourquoi ? ho non a chaque fois qu'on prévoit quelque chose ensemble tu te faufiles « Caroline continua . Bonnie ne pouvait pas dire où elle allait et pourquoi elle ne sortait jamais parce qu'ils la prendraient tous pour une folle . Elle regarda ses amis

« J'ai un rendez vous « Elle disait ce qui surpris tout le monde

« Oui avec ma psy tu te souviens « Bonnie continua . Stefan ,Tyler , Matt , Elena et Caroline la regardèrent intrigué

« Ok ben à ce soir alors « Caroline disait

« Je serais là promis « Bonnie répondit puis s'en alla .

« Elle voit encore sa psy , je savais pas « Elena disait intrigué en regardant Bonnie partir de dos .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lana Del Rey: Dark Paradise<br>_**

_**Tous mes amis me disent que je devrais passer à autre chose**_  
><em><strong> Je suis couchée dans l'océan<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chantant ta chanson<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est comme ça que tu la chantais<strong>_

Bonnie arriva chez elle crevé. Elle n'avait aucun rendez-vous, elle avait menti , elle voulait simplement passé la journée dans son lit , elle ne faisait que ça d'ailleurs , dès qu'elle rentrait , elle montait les escaliers et elle se mettait en pyjama puis dormait sans jamais mettre son réveil. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux crevés. Elle s'endormit et se plongea dans le noir complet. Elle s'endormît dans ce qu'elle appelait un paradis noir .Lorsqu'elle ouvra les yeux, elle sentît quelqu'un mettre son bras autour de sa taille. Elle sourît et mît sa main sur le bras qui l'entourait.

« Ton père va m'engueuler tu es tout le temps en retard à cause de moi « Damon chuchota près de son oreille . Bonnie se tourna vers lui et le regarda

« J'ai le temps la soirée est encore dans longtemps « Bonnie répondit. Damon la regarda un long moment.

« Comment c'est passé la cérémonie ? « Damon demanda, Bonnie hocha la tête

« Normal, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je serais resté au lit « Bonnie avoua en le regardant.

« Je ne pense pas que tu supporterais de vivre constamment dans une illusion , c'est dure de vivre avec moi « Damon répondit en souriant. Bonnie le regarda et toucha le visage de Damon

« Je peux te toucher, te sentir au moins dans mes rêves » Bonnie disait . Damon perdît son sourire et hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur la joue à Bonnie et la regarda intensément.

« Ce n'est pas réel « Il déclara , Bonnie hocha la tête et ne dît rien un long moment .

« Je ne suis pas heureuse dans la réalité où je vis « Elle avoua . Damon regarda les yeux de Bonnie , elle avait mal rien que de penser qu'en se réveillant elle ne le verrait plus .

_**Je t'aime pour toujours, ne peut pas être une erreur**_  
><em><strong> Même si tu n'es pas là, je ne passe pas à autre chose<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est comme ça que nous y jouions<strong>_

« Tu peux pleurer ici , personne ne te jugera « Damon déclara sachant pertinemment que dans la réalité où elle était , elle évitait de pleurer de peur que les autres s'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie et encore moins besoin de leur pitié donc elle se retenait . , Bonnie se releva , elle posa son dos contre sa tête de lit et s'installa dans les bras de Damon en recroquevillant ses jambes vers elle .Damon mît ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu me manques vraiment , tout les jours « Elle avoua subitement. Elle essuya sa joue

« J'essaie vraiment d'être une bonne élève, une bonne fille , une bonne sœur et ami ,mais j'arrive plus à être moi sans toi , j'arrive plus a crée quelque chose de réel « Elle continua. Damon posa un bisou sur le front à Bonnie

« Je sais »

« Je deviens folles ici, Mystic Fall va me rendre folle , je te vois partout , je nous vois partout c'est infernale «

« Je veux pas que tu disparaisse de ma vie, de ma mémoire , j'arrive plus à vivre avec mais je veux pas vivre sans , je sais plus quoi faire du tout « Bonnie disait en relâchant toute la pression. C'était horrible de ne plus savoir où se mettre entre le réel et l'imaginaire . Elle était à la fois heureuse et malheureuse en retrouvant Damon tout les jours dans ses rêves . C'était horrible de se réveiller et de voir qu'il n'était plus là , elle en avait marre de ça , c'était infernale de vivre avec et sans lui . Sans lui , elle ne savait plus du tout où était sa place parmi tout ça .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bonnie ? «

« Toi, je te veux toi » Bonnie répondit

_**Et il n'y a pas de remède pour la mémoire, Ton visage est comme une mélodie**_  
><em><strong> Qui ne sortira pas de ma tête<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ton âme me hante et me dit que tout va bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je voudrais être morte<strong>_

« Mais tu ne peux pas, je suis mort, aujourd'hui c'est un nouveau départ pour toi , pour tout le monde , laisse moi derrière et avance « Damon disait , Bonnie essuya ses yeux et s'assît au bord du lit . Elle regarda le sol.

« Comment tu peux me demander ça ? » Elle déclara en regardant le sol.

« Comment je peux juste te laisser derrière alors que personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé , personne « Bonnie disait , elle espérait entendre quelque chose ,mais personne ne répondit . Elle se retourna et ne vît personne.

_**Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,**_  
><em><strong> C'est comme un paradis sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne ne t'égale<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est comme un paradis sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne ne t'égale<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté<strong>_

Elle ouvra subitement les yeux en sursaut dans son lit . Elle sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Elle essuya ses joues qui était encore humide et toucha son cœur . Elle tourna ensuite sa tête et vît qu'il était 21heures , elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dormi tout ce temps . Elle était même en train de rater la fête au lycée . Elle s'assît au bord du lit et regarda le sol.

« Comment je pourrais te laisser ? » Elle disait en regardant le sol. Elle était en train de penser lorsqu'elle entendît son père.

« Bonnie , Elena a appelé « Son père cria ,

« Je me prépare « Bonnie disait , elle regarda un long moment le vide en face d'elle et souffla .

« Je me prépares « elle répéta , elle se leva du lit prête à affronter la réalité ce soir . Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle arrivait à tenir entre le réel et l'imaginaire . Elle était déchirée entre deux monde dans lesquelles, elle ne pouvait pas vivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir , malgré que c'était douloureux de voir Damon seulement dans ses rêves , elle préférait le voir que ne pas le voir du tout même si c'était dévastateur pour son être , son âme et sa guérison . Elle ne voulait pas guérir , elle ne voulait pas l'oublier et passer à autre chose , c'était impossible.

_**Tous mes amis me demandent pourquoi je reste forte**_  
><em><strong> Dis-leur que lorsque tu trouves le véritable amour, il dure<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est pourquoi je reste ici<strong>_

« Elle est en retard « Elena disait agacé, ils étaient tous autour de la table. Matt , , Elena , Caroline , Stefan , Tyler étaient autour de la table en train d'attendre Bonnie . La soirée avait commencé depuis un moment et elle n'était toujours pas là . Elena et Caroline espéraient qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait faux bon pour leur dernière soirée ensemble. Elena regarda Caroline inquiète.

« Elle va venir « Caroline disait pour la rassurer. Ils étaient tous en train de regarder l'entrée lorsqu'ils virent Bonnie qui était avec une robe bouffante noir. Elle était super belle ce que tout le monde pouvait voir .

« Ouaw « Matt et Tyler dirent en même temps en voyant Bonnie qui avait les cheveux attaché ,mais avait laissé une mèche bouclé près de son oreille. Elle les chercha du regard, Elena leva sa main et la salua pour que Bonnie la remarque. Bonnie regarda tout le monde un long moment puis s'avança vers eux .

« Salut « elle disait en les saluant

« Tu es magnifique « Tyler déclara, Bonnie sourît

« Merci « Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda tout les gens qui dansaient.

« Je suis en retard désolé « Elle continua en regardant tout le monde.

« Non c'est bon, on peut enfin porter un toast « Elena disait en sautillant. Elena donna un verre à Bonnie et tout le monde prit leur verre .

« Donc a Tyler , Matt , moi et Stefan qui allons à l'université de Duke « Elena commença en regardant les principaux concerné qui souriaient.

_**Et il n'y a pas de remède pour la mémoire, ton visage est comme une mélodie**_  
><em><strong> Qui ne sortira pas de ma tête<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ton âme me hante et me dit que tout va bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je voudrais être morte<strong>_

« Et a Caroline et Bonnie qui ont décidé de voler de leur propre ailes cette années « Elena continua en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et aussi vivement qu'on se revoit le mois prochain pour passer le reste des vacances ensemble » Caroline disait , ils crièrent tous en même temps en souriant et claquèrent leur verre en groupe .

« Alors maintenant allons danser « Caroline continua

« ça sera sans moi « Bonnie disait pas vraiment partante pour danser ce soir.

« Tu es sérieuse, on est là pour s'amuser, amusons nous « Caroline disait. Bonnie n'eut pas le courage de refuser parce que si elle refusait , ils en feront tout un drame encore une fois et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour elle . C'était seulement lorsqu'elle dormait qu'elle se permettait de craquer auprès de Damon.

« Allez je t'invites à danser avec moi « Stefan disait en tendant sa main vers elle . Elle regarda sa main et la prît pour en finir . Stefan l'emmena sur la piste de danse , Elena emmena Matt et Caroline et Tyler dansèrent ensemble.

« Je te fais si pitié que ça « Bonnie disait en regardant en face d'elle. Stefan sourît

« N'importe quoi « il répondit en la regardant. Elle leva la tête et les deux se regardèrent un long moment.

« J'ai une question à te poser « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui intrigua Stefan. Elle se demandait souvent si elle était la seule à être déchirés entre ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle voulait voir , entre le vrai et le faux . Elle avait peur qu'on la prenne pour une folle ,mais elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un . Elle voulait en parler à Stefan car il était le plus proche de Damon et elle n'était pas dupe , Stefan souffrait autant qu'elle , elle le savait.

« Je t'écoute «

« Est-ce que tu le vois ? « Bonnie disait seulement mais Stefan ne comprenait pas

« Qui ? »

« Damon « Bonnie disait , Stefan resta surpris parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle disait son nom ou même qu'elle voulait en parler . C'était sûrement le fait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important pour tout le monde qu'elle pensait beaucoup à Damon comme lui . Stefan la regarda sans rien dire un peu perdu par Bonnie et le fait qu'elle aborde un sujet douloureux pour elle .

« lorsque je ferme les yeux , je le vois souvent « Bonnie avoua cherchant le soutien de Stefan .Stefan la regarda un long moment. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire . Elle scruta Stefan attendant sa réponse. Il se réveilla de ses pensées et hocha la tête

« Au début je le voyais n'importe où , à la fois dans mes rêves et aussi en me réveillant ,mais j'arrive plus à le voir «

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda

_**Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,**_  
><em><strong> C'est comme un paradis sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne ne se compare à toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est comme un paradis sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne ne se compare à toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais il n'y a pas que toi, sauf dans mes rêves ce soir<strong>_

« Parce que j'ai accepté c'est tout , il faut accepter la mort des gens qu'on aime , c'est dure ,mais c'est ça de continuer à vivre « Bonnie regarda Stefan un long moment .

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque j'étais dans le coma , il voulait que je me réveille et que je continue en mémoire à tous ce qu'on a été « Bonnie disait subitement en regardant le torse à Stefan .

« Mais je ne peux pas réduire ce qu'on a été à un souvenir «

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire Bonnie ? » Elle regarda un long moment Stefan et sourît

« Rien laisse tombé « Elle déclara puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule à Stefan. Stefan regarda en face de lui perturbé par ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre la mort Bonnie , tu peux juste pardonner et continuer à vivre « Stefan déclara , Bonnie ne dît rien et les deux furent interrompu par le portable de Bonnie qui se mît à sonner. Elle interrompit la danse et regarda le numéro. Stefan la regarda encore intrigué par ce qu'elle avait dit. Bonnie regarda son téléphone.

« Je reviens « Elle déclara puis sortît en vitesse du lycée . Elle atterrît sur le parking et répondit

« Allo « Elle déclara

« C'est moi , c'était pour savoir si tu étais toujours partante pour demain parce qu'on est sûre place nous et on viendra te chercher à l'aéroport «

« Oui bien sûre «

« Ok donc à demain « La personne allait raccrocher

« Attends « elle disait subitement

« Merci , merci beaucoup«

« J'ai encore rien fait tu sais «

« On se connait pas forcément et je t'en demande peut être t »

« Je connaissais Damon et toi aussi donc ne t'inquiète pas « La fille répondit , Bonnie sourît touché

« Merci beaucoup »

« Ne t'inquiète pas « la fille répondit puis raccrocha . Bonnie raccrocha et sourît , elle se retourna et vît Stefan face à elle ce qui la fît sursauter .

« Tu m'as fait peur «

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah.**_  
><em><strong> Je ne veux pas me réveiller de ce soir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne veux pas me réveiller de ce soir<strong>_

_** Il n'y a pas de soulagement, je te vois dans mon sommeil**_  
><em><strong> Et tout le monde me précipite<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je peux sentir me toucher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il n'y a pas de soulagement, je te vois dans mes rêves<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me disant que je vais bien<strong>_

« Pourquoi tu étais au téléphone avec Jess « Stefan demanda intrigué

« Parce que j'ai gardé contact avec elle , pourquoi toute ses questions ? «

« Tu es en train de me mentir « Stefan répondit . Bonnie le regarda un long moment surpris par le ton sérieux que Stefan arborait .

« Mêle toi de tes affaires Stefan « Elle répondit se mettant sur la défensive . Elle allait partir ,mais Stefan la prît le bras

« Si c'est à propos de Damon , ce sont mes affaires «

« Depuis quand ? » Bonnie disait ce qui choqua Stefan

« C'est mon frère et j'ai autant mal que toi «

« Alors pourquoi tu te poses pas plus de question que ça « Bonnie disait en regardant Stefan

« De qu »

« Vous étiez tous atteint pas les talisman et seul Damon a été tué , vous trouvez pas ça bizarre , tous autant que vous êtes , vous êtes là avec des paroles comme faut avancer , tout le monde souffre ,la mort fait parti de la vie , je m'en contre fout de toute votre morale « Bonnie disait énervé . Stefan regarda Bonnie surpris

« Je l'ai vu mourir , j'ai vu son corps se dissoudre Bonnie , tu penses que tu es la seule à ne pas vouloir qu'il soit mort , on le veut tous ,mais c'est la réalité , et peut être qu'elle ne te plaît ,mais tu dois faire avec comme on a tous appris à faire «

« Je peux pas , je peux pas continuer à avancer sans savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous en vie sauf lui , pourquoi Hélène m'a regardé dans les yeux avant que ça arrive , elle nous a regardé , Damon et moi et nous a dit qu'elle était désolé , pourquoi aurait –elle dit ça Stefan . Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas ,mais Damon est mort Bonnie , et savoir pourquoi ne t'aidera pas à le faire revenir «

_**Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,**_  
><em><strong> C'est comme un paradis sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne ne se compare à toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est comme un paradis sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne ne se compare à toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais il n'y a pas que toi, sauf dans mes rêves ce soir<strong>_

_** Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah.**_  
><em><strong> Je ne veux pas me réveiller de ce soir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne veux pas me réveiller de ce soir<strong>_

« ça m'aidera à arrêter de vous en vouloir d'être en vie et pas lui « Elle cria subitement laissant un blanc. Stefan la regarda un long moment , il savait que Bonnie se posait souvent la question et à vrai dire lui aussi , il se demandait souvent pourquoi Damon était mort et pas lui ,mais ça ne servait à rien de chercher des réponses pour Stefan . Il fallait avancer et vivre sa vie , c'était sûrement ce que Damon aurait voulu pour elle .

« Et si la réponse que tu cherches n'est pas celle que tu veux . J'ai l'impression que tu espères qu'il soit en vie. Tu cherches des réponses qui dépasse l'homme même , il n'y a pas forcément de réponse à tes questions ,mais seulement la réalité , il est mort et il ne voudrait pas que tu cherches des réponses « Stefan déclara ce qui énerva Bonnie .

« Il est mort Bonnie , mo » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie le gifla ce qui le surpris . Stefan toucha sa joue et Bonnie le pointa du doigt

« Tu devrais avoir honte de le laisser tombé , tu sais pertinemment que quelque chose cloche ,mais au lieu de chercher tu préfères vivre ta vie paisiblement « Bonnie disait . Stefan savait qu'il avait blessé Bonnie en répétant que Damon était mort , il le voyait dans ses yeux . Bonnie regarda Stefan puis s'en alla au loin . Stefan la regarda partir de dos .

« Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? » Il entendît subitement à côté de lui . Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et vît Damon qui regardait Bonnie partir de dos .

« Tu lui as dit que tu me voyais plus ,mais tu fais que ça et tu sais pourquoi ? » Damon disait en tournant la tête vers Stefan .

« Parce que tout comme elle tu as besoin de réponse ,mais tu es trop effrayé » Il continua

« Je ne suis pas effrayé « Stefan répondit

« Tu es effrayé de trouver des réponses « Damon disait laissant Stefan pensif . Stefan regarda le sol puis Damon .

« Je sais qu'elle a raison quelque chose est louche mais je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu disparaître « Stefan disait se rappelant de ce soir là .

« Mais elle , elle n'a rien vu , elle croit que ce qu'elle voit tu peux comprendre ça . Elle s'est réveillé et vous lui avez annoncé quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas vu , c'est comme si vous lui racontiez une histoire , elle a besoin de voir , de sentir et comprendre elle-même , tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse , elle cherchera «

« J'ai pas envie de la voir souffrir encore plus «

« C'est déjà trop tard pour ça « Stefan tourna sa tête intrigué et regarda Damon

« Tu es mon imagination Damon , tu es censé être de mon côté «

« Je suis la partie de toi qui sait que Bonnie a raison , n'importe quel personne chercherait des réponses et peut-être qu'elle va en souffrir ,ou peut être qu'elle va avancer , on ne sait rien « Damon disait , Stefan le regarda un long moment ,il tourna sa tête et regarda le vide en face .

« Pourquoi je suis en vie et pas toi ? » Stefan demanda subitement perdu par tout ça . Il tourna sa tête et regarda sur le côté, mais ne vît plus personne .

* * *

><p><strong>The Cab : Angel with a shot gun <strong>

_**(Je suis un ange avec un fusil, fusil, fusil,**_  
><em><strong> Un ange avec un fusil, fusil, fusil...)<strong>_

_** Sors tes armes, les combats ont commencé,**_  
><em><strong> Es-tu un saint ou un pécheur ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si l'amour est une lutte, alors je vais mourir,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec mon cœur sur la gâchette.<strong>_

Bonnie marcha un long moment sans s'arrêter. Elle repensait à ce que Stefan avait dit , c'était la première qu'ils se disputait tout les deux , elle aurait jamais dû le gifler et lui dire toutes ses choses s'étaient vraiment blessant . Elle s'était emporté contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait , il voulait simplement la protéger . Elle marcha longtemps et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendît compte où elle était . Elle regarda la maison des sorcières qui était en ruine , elle n'était jamais retourné à cette endroit depuis ce soir là . Bonnie marcha sur l'herbe puis s'arrêta devant la maison. Elle se retourna et repensa à ce soir là .

_**« Damon « Bonnie disait , Damon avait les yeux fermé et avait horriblement**_

_**« J'ai mal « Il hurla . Elle le regarda et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'aider ,mais rien ne se passait . Damon hurla . Il se pencha en avant vers elle et Bonnie mît ses bras autour de lui .**_

_**"Oh mon dieu " Damon hurla ,**_

_**« Je suis désolé , je suis tellement désolé« Hélène disait à Bonnie. Bonnie vît une larme coulait d'un œil à Hélène ce qui l'intrigua . Elle regarda Hélène totalement perdu**_

_**"De quoi " Une lumière apparût subitement et tout les habitants de Mystic Fall tombèrent dans le noir complet **_

Elle repensa à Hélène , elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien , elle savait seulement ce que Stefan lui avait raconté . Hélène savait avant même que tout le monde s'écroule que Damon allait mourir , Bonnie en était persuadé, elle avait vu dans ses yeux ,mais pourquoi ? . Quelque chose clochait entre les Loup Garou , les sorcières et les gardianes . Elle était en train de regarder les alentours cherchant des indices ,mais il n'y avait plus rien . Les originelles étaient parti depuis longtemps après la mort de Dante et le départ de Klaus . Il ne restait plus rien et personne. Elle était dans ses pensées et repensa à ce que sa psy lui avait dit , elle avait dit exactement la même chose que Stefan .

_Flashback:_

« La dernière fois vous avez dit que vous aviez eu soit disant un accident de voiture , vous ne croyez pas à cette théorie « La psy déclara en regardant Bonnie .

« J'arrive plus à croire à grand-chose sans lui « Bonnie avoua subitement ce qui surpris la psy car c'était la première fois que Bonnie disait ce qu'elle ressentait .

« Vous n'arrivez plus à croire à quoi ? » La psy demanda

« A tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi , je mélange la réalité et l'imaginaire , le vrai et le faux , tout ce qui est vrai je veux que ça soit faux et tout ce qui est faux je veux que ça soit vrai «

« Damon fait parti de quel catégorie pour vous , du réel ou de l'imaginaire « Elle demanda , Bonnie la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Il est ma réalité « Bonnie disait seulement .

« Mais il ne peut plus l'être vous le savez pertinemment «

«Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher , je le vois dès que je ferme les yeux ,et quand je suis réveillé , je vois nos souvenir , il est partout , dans ma tête , mon cœur partout « Bonnie disait

« Vous êtes en colère contre lui de vous faire ressentir ça , vous êtes en colère contre lui d'être mort ? « Elle demanda

« Colère serait une faible un mot » Bonnie répondit en esquissant un sourire. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui « elle continua

« Alors contre qui ? » La psy fut surpris en voyant le changement d'expression de Bonnie , elle était devenu froide subitement et ses yeux ne transmettait que de la haine.

_**Sors tes armes, les combats ont commencé,**_  
><em><strong> Es-tu un saint ou un pécheur ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si l'amour est une lutte, alors je vais mourir,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec mon cœur sur la gâchette.<strong>_

_** Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,**_  
><em><strong> Il vaut mieux connaître la cause de ce combat.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat.<strong>_

« Contre Katherine , contre Klaus , contre Hélène , contre tout ceux qui était dans la même voiture . Ils étaient tous dans la même voiture et ils se sont tous sorti de là sain et sauf , sauf lui , ce n'est pas juste « la psy était un peu perdu, Bonnie voulait parlait des talismans en parlant de la voiture mais la psy la prendrait pour une folle si elle lui disait tout ça , si elle lui parlait des Loup Garou , des sorcières , des vampires , elle la prendrait pour une folle .Ce n'était que des légendes pour la plupart des gens

« La vie n'est pas juste , on obtient pas tout le temps les réponses à nos question , c'est comme ça «

« J'obtiendrais des réponses «

« Comment ? »

« C'est mon problème «

« Mais si les réponses à vos question ne sont pas celle que vous attendez , qu'est ce que vous allez devenir ? , parce que j'ai l'impression que là vous tenez grâce à toute ses questions en tête , qu'est ce que vous ferez lorsque vous aurez vos réponses et qu'elles ne seront pas celle que vous rechercher « Bonnie la regarda un long moment et haussa les épaules

_**Je suis un ange avec un fusil,**_  
><em><strong> Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je, veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.<strong>_

« Je sais pas , j'espère pour moi et pour vous que ça m'arrivera pas « Bonnie avoua ne voulant pas y penser . La psy la regarda

« Il faudra qu'un jour vous passiez l'étape de l'acceptation , il est mort et on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses , de la mort « Bonnie la regarda un long moment

« Il y a tellement de chose que les gens ignore à propos de ce qu'il existe dans ce monde , ce qu'il appelle des dieux se sont des simples hommes qui se permette de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir sans te donner d'explication , mais je vais leur demander des compte peu importe ce qu'il m'en coute« Bonnie déclara subitement en parlant des gardianes .

Elle sortît de ses pensées et regarda la maison vide en face d'elle. Elle avait souvent appelé les sorcières pour avoir des réponses à ses questions mais les sorcières l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Damon avait raison, les sorcières les avait abandonné tout les deux sûrement à cause de leur lien.. Bonnie repensa à lorsqu'elle avait entendu Slevin parlait des sorcières, les gardianes avait donné la relève au sorcière , elle avait entendu Hélène et Slevin le dire mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire . Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus . Où étaient les talismans ? quel avait été le rôle des sorcières ce soir là, et qu'elle était le lien entre tout le monde , il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire . Elle regarda la maison lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit. Elle se retourna et vît Stefan au loin qui s'arrêta et la regarda .

« Quel est ton plan ? » Il demanda subitement . Bonnie le regarda un long moment et se mît à verser une larme content de le voir . Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça

« Je suis désolé pour la gifle et pour ce que je t'ai dis « Elle disait subitement ce qui surpris Stefan qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'enlace . Elle avait été injuste avec lui , elle le savait .

« C'est moi , j'ai peur de ce qu'on risque de découvrir ou de ne pas découvrir « Stefan avoua , il regarda en face de lui Damon qui le regardait et lui souriait .

« Moi aussi ,mais je dois le faire «

« Faire quoi ? » Il demanda ne sachant toujours pas ce que Bonnie voulait faire. Bonnie le lâcha et le regarda

_**Parfois pour gagner, tu dois pécher.**_  
><em><strong> Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un croyant.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et Major Tom*, continuera de chanter.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ouais, ils disent toujours que je suis un rêveur.<strong>_

_** Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,**_  
><em><strong> Il vaut mieux connaître la cause de ce combat.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat.<strong>_

« Parler avec les gardianes « Bonnie révéla subitement

« On ne peut pas à part si il y a une fissure « Stefan demanda perdu .

« Soul m'a dit qu'il était possible, il me faut simplement un Loup Garou et trouvait une sorte de sanctuaire « Bonnie disait , Stefan la regarda perdu

« Un Loup Garou «

« Je crois qu'elle parle de moi « Ils entendirent derrière . Ils regardèrent Tyler qui était avec Soul .

« Vous aviez prévu de partir ensemble ? » Stefan demanda en regardant Bonnie et Tyler, Soul

« Je pouvais pas laissé Bonnie puis comme Caroline et Elena passe les vacances avec leur famille j'ai rien à faire « Tyler disait , Stefan regarda Tyler et Bonnie

« Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que vous risquer de trouver «

« Il faut croire qu'on aime bien le danger « Tyler répondit . Stefan les regarda tous perdu .

« Et les filles qu'est ce que vous en faîtes ? » Stefan demanda

« Elles partent avant nous donc elles ne verront pas qu'on est pas là « Tyler disait.

« SI elles l'apprennent , elles vont nous tuer « Stefan répondit

« Je sais ,mais je veux pas les impliqué la dedans, c'est peut être égoïste ,mais c'est ce que je veux « Bonnie admit . Stefan hocha la tête et soupira un peu dépassé par tout ça .

« Une dernière question « Il disait en regardant tout le monde .

« où on va ? » Il demanda . Bonnie et Tyler se regardèrent un long moment et sourirent.

_**Je suis un ange avec un fusil,**_  
><em><strong> Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je, veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.<strong>_

_** Oooh, Oooh, whoa, whoa, ooh, whoa.**_

_** Je suis un ange avec un fusil,**_  
><em><strong> Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi...<strong>_

_** Je suis un ange avec un fusil,**_  
><em><strong> Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Je suis un ange avec un fusil)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je, veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Vivre, pas seulement survivre)<strong>_

_** Et je vais cacher, cacher, cacher mes ailes ce soir.**_

_** Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,**_  
><em><strong> Il vaut mieux connaître la cause de ce combat.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain :<strong>

Bonnie , Tyler et Stefan arrivèrent à l'aéroport impressionné par l'endroit où ils étaient . Ils avancèrent dans l'aéroport lorsqu'ils virent un homme avec des lunettes de soleil accompagné d'une femme. Léo enleva ses lunettes de soleil et sourît.

« Bienvenue au Caire « Il déclara en souriant à Stefan, Bonnie et Tyler. Bonnie regarda Léo qui souriait et repensa à ce que Damon avait dit sur lui.

_« D'ailleurs comment va Léo , tu l'as vu non ? » Bonnie disait à Damon , les deux étais assis par terre près de la cheminé et se réchauffer. Damon sourît_

_«Non , il est en train de travailler sur un projet «_

_« Quels projets ? » Bonnie demanda , Damon leva la tête et la regarda. Il leva les yeux et sourît ce qui intrigua Bonnie._

_« Il est une sorte de récupérateur « Damon répondit ce qui intrigua Bonnie_

_« Quoi ? » Elle demanda confuse en entendant ce nom étrange . Damon rigola en voyant sa tête , il la regarda intensément_

_« Si tu veux retrouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose , il faut aller le voir , il est doué pour ça . Ce gars a un don pour retrouver tout ce qui a été perdu , pour chercher les réponses à tes questions« Damon disait , Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment . Lorsque Damon parlait de Léo , il y avait de la nostalgie dans ses yeux , c'était beau à voir , Léo et lui avaient l'air d'avoir passé de bon moment ensemble . Elle sourît ._

_« Je m'en souviendrais « Bonnie répondit ce qui fît rire Damon._

_« Mais bon il a toujours tout trouvé ,mais on se demande tous qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivera si il ne trouve pas un objet un jour «_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« C'est ce qui arrive à tout le monde , on se perd souvent en cherchant des réponses qui ne vont pas forcément nous plaire « Damon continua , Bonnie regarda Damon_

_« Je préfère savoir que rester dans l'ignorance « Bonnie avoua , Damon la regarda un long moment_

_« Je sais , c'est ce que j'aime chez toi « Il répondit , il s'avança d'elle et l'embrassa .Elle mît ses mains sur le visage de Damon et s'allongea sur le dos tout en l'embrassant._

* * *

><p>Tout les gens présent sous terre entendirent l'homme hurlait de toutes ses forces . Ils se regardèrent tous à travers les barreaux se disant qu'il devait souffrir le martyr . Cela faisait des mois qu'il criait comme ça toute la journée , il avait mal , une douleur qui ne s'arrêtait pas , à la fois physiquement et mentalement . C'était un vampire, c'était pour ça . Il ne supportait pas la pression spirituelle autour de lui , la pression de ce monde qui était en train de le paralyser et le broyer de l'intérieur . Il n'arrivait même plus à se lever , à plus rien et il en avait marre .<p>

« Quel jours on est ? » Il hurla faisant sursauter tout le monde .

« ça va faire 170 jours que tu poses cette question « Quelqu'un répondit . Il était assis contre les barreaux dans une autre cellule et regardait le mur en face de lui. Il se tourna et regarda l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler dans la cellule derrière lui

« Quel jours on est ? » L'homme souffrant le martyr répéta en hurlant.,Il était allongé sur le dos et regardait le plafond , son dos lui faisait horriblement mal , tout son corps avait horriblement mal.

« Damon , Damon Damon , si tu pouvais arrêter de poser cette question tout les jours ça nous arrangerait , il manquerait plus que je sois gentils avec toi « L'homme répondit . Damon regarda le plafond , la pression de ce mon était insupportable , être enfermé était insupportable . Il se tourna et regarda l'homme dans l'autre cellule . Il voulait se relever ,mais il n'arriva pas . A la place , il tomba au sol sur le côté et hurla à cause du choque , cela lui avait même brisé le bras , comment c'était possible , il était à peine tombé . Damon hurla le martyr encore une fois.

« Laisse tombé , tu es un vampire , tu n'arriveras jamais à bouger ou même sortir d'ici « L'homme de l'autre cellule se leva et regarda Damon à travers les barreaux .

« Le jour où j'aurais besoin de tes conseils Klaus ,je te sonnerais « Damon répondit essayant de se relever ,mais il n'arrivait pas . Klaus le regarda et rigola

« J'essaie d'aider « Il disait avec son sourire machiavélique

« Ne m'aide pas , il manquerait plus que tu deviennes gentils après tout ce que tu m'as fait « Damon disait à terre. Putain , il avait horriblement mal se disait-il.

« Pourquoi je suis le seule à souffrir « Il continua hallucinant face à la douleur

« Parce que tu es un vampire donc tu n'es pas fait pour ce monde «

« Comment je rentre chez moi ? » Damon demanda en regardant Klaus

« J'ai bien peur que c'est ton chez toi à partir de maintenant , le truc que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils t'ont emmené avec moi dans le monde des Loup Garou , tu dois être plus important que tu ne le penses « Klaus disait intrigué en le regardant . Damon regarda Klaus hallucinant devant son sang froid .

« Comment tu peux être aussi calme à l'idée d'être ici « Damon disait en essayant de reprendre son souffle .

« Parce que j'ai un plan Damon c'est tout malheureusement pour toi tu ne fais pas parti de mon plan , tu peux à peine bouger , j'ai bien peur que tu reste ici toute ta vie «

« On va venir me chercher « Damon disait en essayant de se relever ,mais il retombait toujours.

« Qui ? ta petite bande d'ami , ta fiancé Bonnie « Klaus disait , il sourît en voyant le regard de Damon qui regardait le sol. Damon resta figé en entendant son nom .

« Bonnie ? » Damon disait perdu ce qui intrigua Klaus qui voyait que Damon avait l'air d'être perturbé . Il regarda Damon et s'accroupit

« Attends tu sais qui c'est hein ? » Klaus demanda intrigué voyant la confusion dans les yeux de Damon . Damon tourna sa tête et le regarda ,

« Bien sûre que je sais qui c'est « Il répondit mais Klaus pouvait voir dans son regard ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu , Damon l'avait déstabilisé .

« Tu as fahu l'oublié c'est ça « Klaus demanda perdu , Damon regarda Klaus et une larme coula subitement

« Elle va venir me chercher , elle va venir «Il disait subitement en secouant la tête . Klaus avait raison , il avait presque oublié comment c'était possible , comment ? quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer . Klaus regarda Damon un long moment

« Je sais que tu veux pas de mon aide ,mais si tu veux mon avis , tu devrais partir vite d'ici avant d'oublier qui tu es . J'ai l'impression que leur but était de t'enfermer dans ce monde au point que tu oublies qui tu es et la question est pourquoi ? » Klaus disait intrigué . Il se mît à sourire en regardant Damon.

« Je me demande pourquoi Slevin t'a emmené ici , ça doit être important « Il continua en souriant machiavéliquement . Damon regarda le sourire de Klaus qui voulait tout dire .

« Si son but est que j'oublie j'ai pas l'intention d'oublier qui que ce soit surtout pas Bonnie » Damon déclara en gémissant de douleur. Klaus regarda Damon et rigola

« Pourquoi se battre pour quelque chose d'aussi éphémère que l'amour ? » Klaus demanda à la fois en souriant et en le regardant curieusement

« Je ne penses pas qu'un cœur aussi froid que le tiens puisse comprendre « Damon répondit ce qui fît rire Klaus . Damon ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait encore à sourire alors qu'ils étaient visiblement tout deux dans la merde , et le pire s'était qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble .

« Tout à fait d'accord« Klaus répondit . Il regarda Damon qui n'arrivait pas bouger et soupira

« Garde « Il hurla ce qui intrigua Damon qui ne comprenait pas . Ils virent un Loup Garou arrivé et les regardait.

« Quoi ? »

« Pouvez vous baissez l'énergie spirituelle de cette cellule parce que mon ami a du mal comme vous pouvez le voir « Le Loup Garou regarda Damon qui était allongés et Damon se sentît subitement mieux . Il se mît sur son lit ,mais très vite la pression revînt le plaquant contre le lit. Le Loup Garou s'en alla . Damon hurla subitement encore une fois à cause de la douleur qui était atroce. Tout les prisonniers l'entendirent hurler , c'était le seul qui faisait du bruit dans le silence de ses ténèbres.


	10. Sanctuaire

_**Hey voici le chapitre 10 , désolé pour le retard ,mais récemment j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration total et je penses que ça se ressent dans mon chapitre . Je vais pas m'attarder sur ce que j'en pense parce que j'ai pas grand chose à dire .  
><strong>_

_**Pour répondre à la question de Anonymous , non ils n'ont pas couché ensemble , je me suis plus concentré sur l'action que sur ça , je m'en suis rendu compte en lisant ton commentaire .  
><strong>_

_**Merci pour tous les commentaires !  
><strong>_

_**Music : **_

_**Alex Band : Start over again ( Bonnie et Léo )  
><strong>_

_**Florence and the machine : Breath of life ( Klaus et Damon ) , je me suis pris d'affection pour Klaus , je sais c'est bizarre lol  
><strong>_

**_Matthew Barber : Where the river bends ( Bonnie et Damon ) , je l'ai trouvé dans une nouvelle série continuum et je la trouve trop belle ._  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L'homme aime croire que l'amour est le salut de l'humanité. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère dire qu'il est notre supplice à tous. Une torture qui prend son temps de vous ronger de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'âme, une torture qui vous fait perdre pieds. Parfois on arrive à supporter ce supplice et dans d'autre cas comme le mien on décide de trouver réconfort dans les ténèbres.<strong>

**Klaus Ileriane **

_« Est-ce que je peux les voir ? » Slevin demanda en regardant en face de lui la vue. Il regardait le soleil qui était en train de se coucher juste en face de lui._

_« Tu es sûre ? « Le gardiane demanda à côté de lui. _

_« Tu ne devrais pas, les sorcières ne voudraient pas « Il continua, Slevin le regarda intensément. Slevin transperça ses yeux bleu dans ceux noisette du gardiane._

_« Tu en as pas marre que les sorcières guident chaque pas qu'on fait, vampire, Loup Garou, gardiane « Slevin déclara un peu agacer._

_« On ne peut rien faire, elles ont toujours été plus forte que nous , je te rappelles que les gardianes existe grâce à elle , elles nous ont donné le pouvoir et la force pour vous protéger« Le gardiane répondit ne voulant pas débattre sur la place des sorcières et leur pouvoir sinon ça mènerait encore à une dispute entre Slevin et lui ._

_« Tu estimes que tu leur est redevable du pouvoir que tu as, mais regarde toi, je te connais et tu sais que tu as la force, que cette force que tu tiens en toi viens de toi et seulement toi . Tu as crée cette énergie spirituelle dans mon monde, tu es bien plus fort que les sorcières même que moi ,mais tu te rabaisses « _

_« Je sais que tu es en colère contre »_

_« Ce n'est plus de la colère à ce stade, elles m'ont condamné ici, elles m'ont exilé , tu trouves ça normal , pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai aimé Esther « Slevin déclara en repensant à son passé._

_« Tu as aimé une sorcière originelle Slevin , ne l'oublie pas et tu savais ce que ça couté « _

_« Je le mérite alors « Slevin demanda en montant le ton._

_« On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, c'est fini « Le gardiane déclara._

_« Je sais et j'accepte mes choix, j'accepte d'être ici , j'accepte de renoncer à mon passé ,mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas changer les choses . Il est temps que les sorcières comprennent qu'elles ne sont pas les seules à détenir le pouvoir. Elles ont dévié de leur fonction et tu le sais , elles se dise pour la paix ,mais j'en doute parfois . L'hypocrisie et l'égoïsme est ce qu'elles appellent vertu « Ils se regardèrent un long moment lorsque soudain Slevin entendît les cris d'un bébé pleurait . Il tourna sa tête et vît l'image de Esther qui tenait un bébé dans les bras . Le gardiane savait que seul cette image pouvait apaiser Slevin en ce moment. Il le regardait un long moment et repensait à ce qu'il avait dit . Il était vrai que les sorcières avaient pris beaucoup trop d'importance, cela devenait n'importe quoi . Elles s'étaient permise beaucoup trop de chose et il était temps d'en prendre conscience , que tout le monde en prenne conscience. Il regarda Slevin qui touchait Esther sans jamais l'atteindre parce que ce n'était pas réel._

_« Chut, chut, je suis là, Maman est là « Esther déclara en tenant fermement le bébé ._

_« C'est mon fils « Slevin disait en essayant de le toucher. Le gardiane s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule sachant ce qu'il devait ressentir, il ressentirait exactement la même chose même pire si on lui enlevait sa famille, si on lui enlevait sa fille et son fils._

_« Qu'est ce que tu ferais si Ella et Angel te serait enlevé « Slevin demanda subitement comme si il lisait en son ami. Le gardiane tourna sa tête et regarda le Loup Garou qui était en train de regarder son enfant. Il le regarda un long moment avant de répondre ._

_« Je me laisserais guider par les ténèbres « Il répondit honnêtement. Slevin tourna sa tête et le regarda._

_« J'ai accepté mon sort, j'ai accepté une autre réalité différente que celle que j'avais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai fais le bon choix, qu'elles ont fait le bon choix « Slevin déclara. Le gardiane repensa à tous ce que les sorcières avaient fait subir à tout le monde, c'était vrai , les sorcières allaient trop loin , elles s'accordaient des fonctions et imposait leur propre règle comme si elles régnaient sur tout le monde . Il fallait y mettre un terme et le gardiane s'en rendît compte en voyant les yeux de Slevin qui était devenu humide._

_« Peut être qu'il est temps de devenir indépendant d'elle » Il déclara subitement puis disparut ce qui intrigua Slevin._

* * *

><p>Bonnie était assise. Elle était anxieuse, elle ne savait pas comment réagir , tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de l'anxiété , de l'impatience en le voyant allongé devant elle . Elle n'avait même pas fermé les yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse encore une fois. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il disparaisse. Elle lui avait donné de son sang pour guérir plus vite ,mais cela faisait des semaines qu'il était comme ça.<p>

« Bonnie « Caroline disait en s'approchant de Bonnie. Elle lui passa un gobelet et resta debout près de Bonnie qui regardait le corps de Damon allongé.

« Cela fait des semaines qu'il est comme ça « Bonnie disait inquiète . Caroline esquissa un sourire et mît sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie.

« Il va bien Bonnie , il va se réveiller « Caroline disait pour la rassurer. Bonnie regarda Caroline et hocha la tête. Elle regarda ensuite Damon et posa sa main sur la sienne .

« Ca va aller à partir de maintenant, c'est fini » Elle disait à la fois à Damon et à elle-même pour se rassurer. Elle versa une larme rien que de penser à tous ce qu'elle avait subi, tous ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Elle essuya ses larmes et souffla .

« Même maintenant je pleure « elle disait en regardant en face d'elle . Elle en avait marre d'autant pleurer. Caroline sourît en voyant Bonnie , elle était contente que Bonnie ait le happy ending qu'elle méritait . Bonnie était en train de le regarder lorsqu'elle sentît la main de Damon serrer la sienne. Elle leva la tête et regarda Damon sous le choque ..

« Un médecin « Elle cria , Caroline courra de suite et alla chercher un médecin. Bonnie se leva et toucha les cheveux de Damon.

« Damon « Elle disait inquiète. Damon tourna sa tête fatigué et regarda Bonnie. Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire ce qui surpris Bonnie.

« Damon ca va ? » Bonnie demanda. Il se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire lorsque le médecin arriva . Bonnie s'éloigna un peu surprise par le manque de réaction de Damon . Elle regarda le médecin examinait Damon inquiète . Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état. Damon regarda le médecin l'examiner .

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? » Le médecin lui demanda . Damon secoua la tête .

« non « Il répondit

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il continua intrigué . Intrigué par sa présence ici , il était censé être avec Klaus dans une cellule , il était censé souffrir le martyr dans le monde des Loup garou . QU'est ce qui s'était passé se demandait-il . Bonnie s'approcha de lui

« C'est pas important pour le moment , il va bien ? » Elle demanda inquiète pour Damon. Damon la regarda , il regarda Bonnie un long moment ce qui intrigua celle –ci.

« tu va bien ? » Elle demanda , c'était la question , il était censé allé bien , il était censé être content d'être ici et surtout il était censé être heureux de la revoir ,mais il ne ressentait rien . C'était bizarre , il ne ressentait rien auprès de Bonnie ,c'était la première fois que cela arrivait , comment il ne pouvait rien ressentir .

« Je ne sais pas, je ne ressens rien , je devrais être heureux mais « Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa phrase mais Bonnie continua à sa place.

« C'est normal, tu ne réalises pas encore que tout est fini et que tu es en sécurité ici « Bonnie disait, elle posa sa main sur celle de Damon .

« Tu es là, c'est le plus important « Elle continua, Damon vît Bonnie verser une larme. Malgré qu'il ne prît pas conscience des choses autour de lui, il détestait voir Bonnie verser une larme.

« Ne me quitte plus Damon, c'était si dure sans toi, sans nous « elle continua. Damon posa sa main sur la joue à Bonnie et hocha la tête

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je te le promets « Il promit ne voulant plus la voir pleurer.

« Bonnie « Klaus tourna sa tête lorsqu'il entendît encore une fois Damon parler dans son sommeil .Il regarda Damon qui était en train de parler dans son sommeil, c'était étrange. C'était comme si il était en train de devenir fou et la question que n'arrêtait pas de se poser Klaus était qu'est ce que Damon Salvatore faisait ici avec lui. Il le regarda un long moment intrigué par sa présence. Damon avait perdu énormément de poids. Il n'avait rien mangé et surtout rien bu depuis des mois. Klaus le regarda se demandant comment il avait tenu sans sang, il devrait déjà être mort ,mais non rien du tout. Honnêtement, au début c'était marrant de le voir autant souffrir ,mais là cela devenait lassant même pour lui. Il s'assît au bord de son lit et regarda Damon qui était en train de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Hé Damon « Klaus l'appela ayant marre de l'entendre

« Tu pourrais pas souffrir en silence « Klaus disait en se levant. Il regarda Damon intrigué lorsqu'il entendît marmonner plein de chose incompréhensible. Il s'approcha des barreaux et regarda Damon.

Damon avait les yeux ouvert, mais ses yeux étaient vide et sans vie.

« Hey réveille toi « Klaus disait en fronçant les sourcilles. Il vît une fumée noire sortir du sol et entourait Damon tout en marmonnant quelque chose . Le brouillard se posa au dessus de Damon et entra en lui le faisant hurler de douleur .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ce délire ? » Klaus disait intrigué gardant son sang froid. Des veines noires commencèrent à apparaître sur le bras de Damon.

« Hey beau gosse réveille toi « Klaus répéta intrigué. Klaus regarda le bras de Damon recouvert de veine noire. Il resta à le regarder sans rien dire se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer lorsque les ténèbres lui répondirent . C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parler dans cette prison sombre . A force Klaus avait oublié la présence des autres . En même temps , il ne voyait rien à part la noirceur tout autour .

« Il est en train de disparaître. Ils sont en train de jouer avec son lien avec la sorcière « Quelqu'un disait subitement au loin. Klaus tourna sa tête.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Klaus cria avec une voix intimidante.

« Ce n'est pas important » La personne répondit. Le jeune homme blond au yeux bleu resta à regarder les ténèbres intrigué . Il fût distrait par Damon qui marmonnait encore plein de chose incompréhensible . Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda Damon.

« Comment tu sais pour son lien « Klaus demanda à l'inconnu en fixant Damon. Klaus était au courant que Damon était lié avec Bonnie ,mais comment l'inconnue le savait se disait –il .

« Slevin a dû surmonter la même chose « Klaus tourna subitement sa tête et regarda n'importe où cherchant l'étranger même derrière ces ténèbres.

« Slevin , Slevin Kelebra « Il demanda en montant le ton , l'énervement en entendant ce nom ce fît entendre par tout le monde . Les traits du visage de Klaus se durcir sans qu'il s'en rende compte, cette enfoiré avait encore de l'emprise sur lui.

«Comment tu le connais ? » Klaus continua en criant. Il n'entendît rien un moment ce qui l'énerva.

« Tu as commencé à parler alors continue étranger « Klaus cria. Il regarda les alentours intrigué lorsqu'il entendît plein de gens rire . Toute cette noirceur était embrouillé par différent rire . Il entendît une voix plus sombre que l'ancienne sortir .

« Qui pense tu que tu es ici ? « Une voix disait .

« Monsieur est le fils de Slevin donc monsieur a des privilèges et peut se permettre de monter le ton « Elle continua . Klaus regarda les ténèbres intrigué par cette voix et toutes les autres qui rigolaient.

« Comment connaissez-vous Slevin ? « Klaus demanda s'en foutant des rires , de cette noirceur . C'était mal le connaître si ils pensaient que Klaus Ileriane avait peur des ténèbres alors qu'il vivait dedans.

« Tu n'es vraiment au courant « L'ancienne voix plus douce déclara. Klaus ne dît rien attendant la suite.

« Qui ne le connait pas, il est la raison de ce monde, tout comme ton ami , il est tombé amoureux d'une sorcière et il a fini par atterrir ici , les sorcières l'ont torturé à l'époque , elles ont joué avec son esprit , cette prison est leur œuvre « L'étranger déclara . Klaus se mît à rire

« Slevin est tombé amoureux d'une vampire non d'une sorcière, si tu veux raconté des bobards , raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre » Klaus disait perdant son rire .

«A je vois, tu es leur fils ,mais tu ne sais rien sur tes propres parents « L'inconnu derrière le noir déclara en lâchant un petit rire. Klaus entendît les autres prisonniers marmonnaient plein de chose sans percevoir ce qu'ils disaient tous ,mais il savait que c'était des choses sur lui et Slevin.

« Je ne suis pas son fils « Klaus répondit avec plein de haine dans les yeux ne voulant pas être assimilé à cette enfoiré.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis « II continua en les agressant tous.

« Désolé de te décevoir ,mais tu devrais te renseigner sur tes origines . Esther Ileriane était une sorcière . Sans elle , tout ce monde n'existerait pas , sans le danger de leur lien , ce monde ne serait pas là « L'inconnue disait. Klaus regarda le noir en face de lui un peu perturbé.

« On doit notre création au sorcière , mais ma mère n'en était pas une , on le saurait sinon « Klaus disait en parlant de sa famille .

« Tu dois ta création à ta mère qui a utilisé sa magie pour vous transformez tous à la naissance en vampire pour vous protéger des Loup Garou qui s'en prenaient à tout le monde. Ta mère a toujours été guidé par les sorcières et non l'inverse « L'homme déclara , Klaus garda son sang froid tout de même intrigué .

« pourquoi les sorcières aurait torturé Slevin ? les sorcières n'ont pas assez de culot pour ça « Klaus continua en tournant sa tête pour regarder Damon. Il n'entendît plus rien un moment et continua à fixer Damon se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Les sorcières ont forcé Slevin a quitté Esther , elles ont crée un monde juste pour lui .Il s'est retrouvé seul dans cette prison et elles l'ont torturé jusqu'à qu'il renonce à son lien , qu'il renonce à sa vie extérieur , qu'il renonce à voir son fils . Elles en sont venu à utiliser de la magie noire . Cette endroit a été bâti avec de la magie noire et la pression spirituelle que ton ami n'arrive pas à supporter a été crée par les gardianes. Personne ne le sait ,mais avant les sorcières étaient les supérieurs des gardianes , vampire , Loup . Ils étaient tous sous leur ordre .Ta famille était sous leur ordre . Elles font croire qu'elles sont soumises et discrète en se faisant esclave des vampires et des hommes ,mais ce sont elles qui sont au dessus de l'échelle. Ton ami est en train de perdre toute sa vie avec l'extérieur ,ils sont en train de l' enfermer dans une réalité , il va y rester jusqu'à qu'il meurt ici »

« Quel martyr ce Slevin « Klaus disait pas du tout compatissant , ne croyant pas du tout à cette histoire .

« Ton ignorance est ta faiblesse petit « L'homme déclara .

« Je sais ce que je dois savoir c'est tout , et tu as beau me dire ce que tu veux sur Slevin , et sur son passé émouvant , je m'en fous « Klaus avoua ne ressentant rien sur cette histoire . Il n'y croyait pas , il s'en foutait . Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer Slevin Kelebra rien d'autre.

« Tu t'en foutrais si tu savais que le lien de ton camarade pouvait te permettre de sortir d'ici « Klaus regarda Damon surpris et perdu. Il regarda ensuite les ténèbres et sourît

« ça c'est autre chose « Il se mît à dire en souriant machiavéliquement.

« Sauve le des ténèbres, fais le revenir de sa réalité « L'homme déclara seulement

« Comment ? » Klaus demanda, mais il n'entendît plus rien.

« Héy toi « Klaus cria mais la personne ne répondit rien. Klaus tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda Damon.

« Fais chier « Il déclara en voyant les veines noires se répandre sur tout le corps de Damon .

« Réveille-toi beau gosse « Klaus disait en soupirant. Depuis quand il devait aider les autres ,mais bon il aiderait n'importe qui pour arriver à son but final. Il soupira et regarda Damon

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Band : Start over again<br>**

_**La vie peut te rabaisser**_  
><em><strong> Puis te retourner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Eh bien, prends-le juste de ma part<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu verras, tu verras<strong>_

_** Que le temps nous dira quand**_  
><em><strong> Recommencer, recommencer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Whoa, le temps nous dira quand<strong>_  
><em><strong> Recommencer, recommencer<strong>_

C'était la soirée au Caire. Bonnie était assise sur son lit les jambes croisées. Elle était restée à l'hôtel tandis que les autres étaient partis un peu visité la ville. Il faisait une chaleur pas possible ici , mais c'était normal .Elle avait aérer et ouvert toutes les fenêtres de sa chambre d'hôtel à la fois pour aérer et aussi pour entendre le bruit des marchands dans la rue et de la population qui bougeait même à cette heure tardive. Elle aimait bien le bruit et entendre les gens parlaient en bas. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais le bruit évitait de la faire sombrer dans le silence et c'est ce qu'elle adorait.

Elle était assise sur son lit avec une loupe et écrivait dans un cahier. Elle était en train de regarder des photos et écrivait dans son carnet tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qui pourrait l'aider. Le problème , c'était qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose , elle ne savait voir rien du tout . Les recherches d'Isobel avait disparu subitement de l'université de Duke. Bonnie avait essayé de retrouver les recherches de Isobel, mais ce fût un total échec . Heureusement que Léo était là et qu'il avait réussi à trouver des informations. Cela avait été dure même pour lui ,mais comme Damon le disait , Léo trouvait toujours tout . Elle savait donc le nécessaire pour rendre des comptes aux gardianes. Elle avait en effet trouvé le sanctuaire , un des sanctuaires. C'était la pyramide de Keops , cette pyramide était le symbole de la bataille qu'il y avait eu entre les sorcières et les gardianes à l'époque. Léo était remonté à l'origine des gardianes pour trouver toutes ses informations. A l'époque , les sorcières avait choisi différent mortel dans le monde , elles ont sélectionné plusieurs mortels et leur ont donné des pouvoirs , des pouvoirs immenses. C'est alors qu'on les appelèrent des gardianes , pour protéger le monde . Les gardianes ont été pendant longtemps sous les ordres des sorcières, ils étaient sous leur ordre ce qui était normal étant donné que c'était des sorcières qu'ils tenaient leur force. Pour communiquer avec ses mortels, les sorcières choisir différends sanctuaire dans le monde. Les sanctuaires étaient le pur symbole du pouvoir des sorcières. Ils étaient recouverts de pouvoir. Les gardianes à l'époque vivaient sur terre et ils se réunissaient avec les sorcières dans l'un de ses sanctuaires. Cependant un jour, une bataille éclata entre les gardianes et les sorcières. Les gardianes voulaient plus d'indépendance et ils réussirent à l' prirent d'assaut les différends sanctuaire dans le monde. Ils essayèrent de destituer les sorcières de ses sanctuaires et d'en prendre le contrôle. Il réussirent le coup d'état seulement dans un des sanctuaires qui fût la pyramide de Keops . La pyramide de Keops était devenue le seul sanctuaire qui interdisait la magie des sorcières.

_**La vie peut te soulever**_  
><em><strong> Et voler ta chance<strong>_  
><em><strong> Eh bien, prends-le juste de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu verras, tu verras<strong>_

_** Que le temps nous dira quand**_  
><em><strong> Recommencer, recommencer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Whoa, le temps nous dira quand<strong>_  
><em><strong> Recommencer, recommencer<strong>_

Bonnie regardait ses notes et les photos un long moment, puis se releva du lit fatigué d'autant se prendre la tête. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle lisait encore et toujours la même chose. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle obtienne les réponses à ses questions, elle en avait besoin. Demain était une journée difficile, elle le savait mais elle était prête , elle n'allait pas revenir en arrière , pas maintenant , pas pour lui . Elle se dirigea vers le balcon et se posa sur la rambarde. Elle regardait les gens passaient, acheté et les enfants courir sans rien dire .Elle vît des jeunes filles courir et se mît subitement à penser à Elena et Caroline. Elle aurait bien voulu que ses amis soient là, mais elle ne voulait pas enfermer Caroline et Elena dans le passé, dans son passé. Elles étaient prêtes tout deux à avancer mais pas Bonnie. Non, Bonnie était pas du tout prête à avancer, elle voulait rester dans le passé. Malgré que tout le monde lui dise d'avancer, elle restait prisonnière du passé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien et c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Caroline et Elena. Parce que si elle devait finir pas souffrir et sombrer, elle préférait le faire seul qu'emmenait ses amis avec elle.

Bonnie était en train de fixer l'horizon lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle sortît du balcon et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ouvra la porte et ouvra la bouche surprise en voyant Léo .

« Hey « Il disait en mettant une main derrière sa tête . Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et Bonnie le remarqua .

« Ca va ? » Elle demanda , Léo la regarda et hocha la tête. Il enleva sa main de derrière sa tête et prît un air sérieux .

« Stefan et Tyler m'ont dit que je devrais aller te voir « Il avoua ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda , elle regarda les yeux de Léo un long moment attendant qu'il dise quelque chose . Il hésitait pour ne pas la brusquer, mais il devait mettre les points sur les I sur ce qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver .

« Parce que demain est une dure journée pour tout le monde, je parles moralement et il faut que tu pense à l'éventualité que peut-être les réponses ne seront pas celle que tu cherche . J'ai cherché beaucoup de chose et je sais que la plupart du temps , derrière ses recherches on espère autre chose « Léo disait enfin. Bonnie savait très bien où il voulait en venir .

« Comme quoi ? » Elle demanda .

_**Le temps,**_  
><em><strong> Le temps, ouais,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le temps<strong>_

_** Après tout ce que tu as fait**_  
><em><strong> Tu as pensé qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un <strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui t'aurait donné tout ce tu voulais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Après tout ce temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu penses qu'ils t'auraient jeté une ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour te laisser savoir que ça allait s'arranger<strong>_

« Comme le fait qu'il soit en vie « Léo déclara sachant très bien ce qu'elle pensait puisque tout le monde savait ce que Bonnie espérait en vrai. Bonnie resta à regarder Léo un long moment sans rien dire . Léo ne voulait pas être aussi franc ,mais il le fallait , il s'avança de plus près .

« Je cherche des réponses ,mais je ne cherche pas Damon. Je ne peux pas te le ramener même si j'aimerais « Léo disait voulant être honnête avec elle. Tyler et Stefan avaient peur que Bonnie réagisse mal si ils lui disaient cela alors ils avaient demandé à Léo de s'en charger et Bonnie le savait très bien. Elle regarda Léo un long moment et soupira.

« J'apprécie ce que tu fais ,mais j'ai besoin de preuve , tant que j'ai pas de preuve , j'envisage toute les possibilités . Si j'ai envie que Damon soit en vie , laisse moi le croire , c'est mon problème « Bonnie disait ne voulant pas le blesser . Léo hocha la tête.

« Je veux simplement te prévenir c'est tout « Il répondit, Bonnie hocha la tête

« Merci « elle disait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment laissant un silence entre eux .

« Bon je vais te laisser , demain est une dure journée comme tu dis « Bonnie se mît à dire interrompant le silence . Elle allait fermer la porte mais Léo l'appela .

« Bonnie « Bonnie ouvra la porte en grand et le regarda perdu. Il hésitait mais se lança .

« Un jour Damon m'a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'enfermer dans sa douleur, que si il devrait changer quelque chose c'est ça . Il s'en ait toujours voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à tourner la page après Katherine, il s'en ai toujours voulu d'avoir perdu du temps à s'enfermer jusqu'à qu'il t'ai trouvé , si lui a réussi à tourner la page en te rencontrant , je suis sûre que toi aussi tu peux « Il déclara . Bonnie ne dît rien.

« Bonne nuit « Il continua puis se retourna et s'en alla. Bonnie le regarda partir de dos.

« Je vois Damon dans mes rêves « Elle se mît à dire forçant Léo à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et regarda Bonnie.

« Il me dit exactement la même chose , il me dit tourne la page , fais ta vie , bouge , ne reste pas là à m'attendre « Elle se mît à dire en regardant le sol . Elle ne dît rien un moment repensant à tous ces rêves , à tous les discours de Damon .

« Mais comment je pourrais avancer si je n'ai plus aucun repère « Bonnie disait en regardant Léo . Elle regarda ses yeux et secoua la tête .

_**Ça va s'arranger**_

_** Parce le temps nous dira quand**_  
><em><strong> Recommencer, recommencer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Whoa, le temps nous dira quand<strong>_  
><em><strong> Recommencer, recommencer<strong>_

« J'aimerais que tu ais la réponse toi aussi , j'aimerais que tout le monde ait la réponse » Bonnie continua . Léo la regarda et hocha la tête

« Mais elle est morte c'est ça « Il disait en parlant de la réponse. Bonnie hocha la tête , les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire de plus . Léo se rapprocha de plus en plus de Bonnie ce qui l'intrigua .

« Je vais t'emmener quelque part « Il disait subitement ce qui l'intrigua

« Maintenant ? » Elle demanda intrigué vu l'heure .

« Maintenant « Il confirma . Bonnie le regarda un long moment hésitante puis hocha la tête.

« J'arrive « elle disait puis entra dans sa chambre pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle sortît et s'en alla avec Léo se demandant où il voulait l'emmener.

30 minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva sur une immense colline avec Léo.

« C'est magnifique « Elle disait en voyant le désert bordé d'un fleuve, elle pouvait voir les pyramides au loin. En les voyant , elle était pressée d'y être ,mais à la fois anxieuse. Léo regarda Bonnie un long moment

« C'est ici que vienne les gens du pays pour se recueillir, ils demandent à dieu de leur apporter paix dans leur âme « Léo disait , Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Je ne crois pas à tout ça « Bonnie avoua ce qui fît rire Léo

« Je sais ,mais si demain tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu , il faudra bien que tu crois en quelque chose autre que Damon « Léo disait , Bonnie le regarda ne voulant pas envisager cette options , c'était inimaginable selon elle .

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? tu ne me connais pas « Bonnie déclara perdu . Léo tourna sa tête et regarda en face de lui l'horizon.

« Je connais Damon c'est suffisant « Il déclara . Bonnie le regarda un long moment puis regarda en face d'elle .

« J'ai promis de ne jamais le laisser tombé, je ne veux pas le laisser tombé « Bonnie disait subitement . Léo la regarda surpris .

« Tourner la page , ne veut pas dire laisser tombé «

« Il m'a jamais laissé tombé, il a toujours été là pour moi, pour nous. Je ne me suis pas assez battu pour nous, j'ai parfois laissé le doute s'installer entre nous, je peux pas, je peux pas mettre tout ce qu'on a vécu dans le passé, je m'en fous d'être égoïste, de ne penser qu'a moi, c'est Damon dont on parle « Elle s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de s'emporter. Elle regarda Léo

« C'est hors de question « Elle disait ne voulant plus débattre sur le sujet. Il la regarda et ne dît rien voyant bien que personne ne pouvait la raisonner.

* * *

><p>Damon se releva en sursaut dans son sommeil. Bonnie se réveilla juste à côté de lui intrigué .<p>

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demanda en posant sa main sur son épaule . Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda . Il retrouva son calme lorsqu'il la vît .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu fais encore des cauchemars « Bonnie demanda intrigué . Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et l'embrassa ce qui la surprise .

« Tu es ici c'est le plus important « Il disait en posant son front sur le sien. Elle le regarda

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler « Elle disait intrigué toujours front posé sur le sien

« Je rêvais de la douleur là bas « Damon avoua. La douleur avait été insupportable dans la cellule, la douleur à la fois physique ,mais surtout psychologique avait été insupportable. Au moins ici , il ne souffrait plus . Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« C'est fini Damon » Bonnie disait en hochant la tête , Damon la regarda intrigué . Il se demandait comment il avait atterri ici , elle lui avait dit que l'hôpital l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé ,mais personne n'en savait plus ce qui l'intrigua . Il voulait savoir où était passé Klaus, qu'est ce qui s'était passé exactement ? .

« Je me demande ce qui s' » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie le coupa

« On peut enfin vivre notre vie ensemble, on est libre Damon, c'est tous ce qui m'importe « Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda un long moment et hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison , » Il disait , Bonnie l'enlaça

« Je t'aime « elle chuchota dans son oreille . Damon la serra fortement et regarda en face de lui intrigué . Quelque chose lui disait que c'était bizarre ,mais il s'en foutait du moment que Bonnie était là , c'était le plus important. Ils entendirent subitement l'orage tonnait. Damon se libéra de Bonnie se rendant compte qu'il y avait de l'orage. Il la regarda un long moment perturbé .

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda, Damon la regarda

« Tu n'as pas peur « Il disait subitement , Bonnie le regarda perdu

« Peur de quoi ? »

« De l'orage « Il disait intrigué .

« Sans toi j'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur « Elle répondit

« Je suis devenu une dure à cuire « Elle continua ce qui fît sourire Damon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Tyler , Stefan et Jess étaient en train de boire autour d'une table dans un bar . Il faisait très chaud , ils portaient tous des vêtements claires et étaient protégé de la tête au pied car dans ce pays , c'était bien facile d'attraper des insolations et des coup de soleil. Cela faisait 30minutes qu'ils étaient tous là , ils regardaient Léo qui était en train de parler et négocier avec quelqu'un. Bonnie ne comprenait rien à ce que Léo disait , à part sa langue , elle ne savait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autre langue , elle pouvait se démerdez en espagnole mais c'est tout .<p>

« On nous regarde bizarrement « Tyler fît remarquer au autres.

« On est dans un coin de la ville qui n'apprécie pas les occidentaux et encore moins les américains « Stefan répondit

« Ton humaine ne t'a pas fait perdre de tes connaissances » Jess répondit en souriant. Stefan tourna sa tête et la regarda. Ils se regardèrent un long moment ce qui intrigua Tyler et Bonnie.

« Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous par hasard ?« Tyler demanda, ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car Léo revint .

« Impossible de négocier, on est américain « Léo disait agacé. Ils recherchaient des chameaux pour partir. Ils avaient prévu une escapade assez spéciale cette nuit et ils avaient besoin de discrétion . Les pyramides n'étaient pas très loin de là où il était non loin de là , ils auraient pu y allé en voiture même , mais la voiture n'était pas discrète surtout la nuit . Avec tous les touristes la journée ,ils avaient prévu d'y allé la nuit là où il y aurait aucun touristes ,mais par contre , il y aurait des gardes . Les pyramides étaient souvent victime de pilleur et de voleur donc des gardes les surveiller la nuit ce qui n'allait pas être évident pour la troupe . Bonnie regarda Léo un peu surprise , sachant qu'il était un vampire , il aurait pu hypnotiser .

« Tu aurais pu les hypnotiser non « Bonnie chuchota ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Léo la regarda un long moment avant de répondre . Il se pencha ensuite en avant , il posa ses mains sur la table et tourna la tête vers Bonnie .

« Pas ici , si tu ne veux pas mourir évite de montrer que tu es différentes « Il déclara discrètement .

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda.

« Les chasseurs de tête « Il déclara discrètement.

« C'est qui ça ? »

« Une confrérie qui était bâti en Egypte y' a des siècles de ça qui tue tout les créatures surnaturel , on dit qu'ils ont aussi des pouvoirs ,mais personne ne sait lesquelles , donc faîte attention ici vous êtes simplement des simples humain ok , on ne peut pas utiliser nos pouvoir« Léo déclara en regardant tout le monde qui hocha la tête .

Ils sortirent ensuite du bar et se retrouvèrent dehors dans la ruelle. Bonnie sourît en voyant des petits courir dans tout les sens au point de la bousculer. Elle regarda les femmes qui vendaient plein de bazar et regarda les bijoux. Elle était en train de regarder les bijoux lorsqu'elle vît un petit garçon courir et lui voler son porte feuille. Il rigola et courra. Bonnie le regarda courir au loin et commença à courir.

« Héy toi « elle cria en courant après lui, elle poussait sans faire exprès des personnes pour le rattraper. Le petit mate de peau, continua à courir pied nu et se tourna vers Bonnie se moquant ouvertement d'elle ce qui l'énerva. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais comme Léo le disait, discrétion ici. Elle courra.

« Héy petit « elle continua, il fît tombé des tonneaux voulant empêcher Bonnie de le rattraper. Elle esquiva et suivît le petit.

« Tu ne m'auras pas « Le garçon hurla ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Tu parles ma langue « Elle cria , il la regarda

« Tu es molle « il continua ce qui énerva Bonnie. Elle courra de toutes ses forces et rattrapa le petit par son t-shirt.

« Tu te crois malin « elle disait puis lui prît le porte feuille

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser voler comme ça « Bonnie disait , le petit cria et mordît subitement sa main ce qui força Bonnie à le lâcher .

« Aie « elle cria, il la regarda et lui tira la langue puis courra ,mais il tomba d'un coup sur les fesses lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un .

« Aie « le petit cria en tombant sur les fesses. Léo le regarda et s'accroupît vers lui .

« C'est pas bien de blesser une jeune fille « Léo disait en souriant

« J'ai rien fait « Le petit cria , Léo le regarda et sourît. Il sortît ensuite des pièces et des billets ce qui choqua le petit qui ouvra les yeux plein d'or dans les yeux.

« Si tu nous trouves des chameaux, ses pièces sont à toi « Léo disait, le petit le regarda pas vraiment convaincu par sa proposition.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Il demanda intrigué . Léo le regarda

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Il répondit , Bonnie s'approcha et se mît derrière le petit .

« Je n'aide pas des étrangers « Il répondit,

« Je n'ai pas le droit « Il continua.

« Tu en es un, tu parles ma langue « Léo disait en voyant que le petit parlait sa langue.

«N'importe quoi « Le petit hurla et allait se retourner et courir ,mais Bonnie le stoppa.

« On veut aller voir les pyramides « Bonnie disait au petit qui la regarda un long moment

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour les visiter , elles font parti des sept merveilles du monde non « Bonnie répondit , le petit la regarda

« SI c'était pour ça vous serez allé en expédition, il y en a plein la journée , plein de touristes vous êtes bizarre « Le petit disait en regardant Bonnie. Il frappa son pied et courra . Bonnie cria.

« Je te donnerais le double « Léo cria au petit qui s'arrêta de suite. Il se retourna et les regarda

« Vous pourriez y allé en voiture ? Quel est le piège « Le petit demanda

« On a besoin de discrétion, On aimerait y allé la nuit « Bonnie répondit , le petit les regarda un peu perturbé

« Les pyramides sont fermés au public la nuit , «

« On sait ,c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de discrétion « Léo répondit

« Il y a des gardes partout pour éviter les vols d'objet de valeur et la détérioration, c'est dangereux « Il disait ,

« On sait «

« Alors je veux plus , c'est risqué pour les chameaux que je vous donne « Il répondit.

« Je serais obligé de venir avec vous en plus » Il continua

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne laisse pas des chameaux à des inconnus encore moins à ceux qui veulent cambrioler les pyramides «

« On ne veut pas les cambrioler« Bonnie répondit

« Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de question , on peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre tu sais « Bonnie répondit , le petit la regarda et hocha la tête .

« Ok , on se rejoint là où je t'ai volé à la tombé de la nuit mais donné moi la moitié maintenant «

« Bien sûre prends moi pour un con, tu viens et je te donne sinon rien « Léo répondit , le petit le regarda un long moment

« Ok « Il répondit puis s'en alla en courant sans rien dire de plus. Bonnie le regarda partir surpris puis se tourna vers Léo.

* * *

><p>Klaus était accroupi et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Damon qui était encore en train d'halluciner ou de délirer. Il soupira fatigué.<p>

« Fais chier « Klaus disait agacé. Il regarda un long moment Damon se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire , ce truc noir était en train de se rependre partout même sur son visage .

« Comment je le réveille ? » Klaus hurla subitement , il entendît quelque personne sursauter à son intention de voix .

« Rappelle-lui ce qu'il a avec la sorcière « Klaus regarda Damon

« C'est une blague « Il déclara énervé. Il manquait plus que ça , il manquait plus qu'il aide Damon en lui parlant de Bonnie , c'était le monde à l'envers .

« Je ne sais rien sur eux « Il disait en regardant Damon. Klaus soupira agacé.

« Si il aime, il se réveillera, j'ai toujours trouvé ce genre de discours pathétique ,mais on va se contenter de ça « Klaus disait puis se rallongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond .

« Slevin aimait Esther et il ne s'est jamais réveillé, tout dépens de ce qu'on veut te faire montrer « Klaus était énervé d'entendre Slevin par ci , Slevin par là .

« Si ton Slevin voulait tant être avec sa famille, il aurait pu sortir d'ici »

« Ha oui essaye de sortir d'ici et on en reparlera, personne ne peut sortir d'ici , il a réussi en décidant de renoncer à sa vie , toi , a quoi es tu prêt à renoncer pour sortir d'ici ? » Le monsieur demanda. Klaus esquissa un sourire

« Je ne suis pas Damon ou Slevin inconnu , je serais prêt à renoncer à tout car rien n'a de valeur pour moi encore moins l'amour donc demande moi ce que tu veux , si à la fin j'arrive à tuer cette enfoiré Slevin et votre peuple , je le ferais « Il répondit en souriant . Les autres prisonniers reconnaissaient les ténèbres et la noirceur en entendant Klaus .Klaus ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il faisait déjà parti de cette prison .

« Alors aide ce vampire si tu veux sortir, si tu es prêt à tout faire renonce légèrement à ton égoïsme « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Klaus. Klaus regarda le plafond un long moment puis tourna sa tête et regarda Damon. Il soupira et se releva, il frotta ses mains et se dirigea vers Damon.

« Ok allons y « Il disait en s'approchant. Il s'accroupît et regarda Damon un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je vais te raconter ce que je sais sur ta vie , ce que je sais sur ton amour pour cette sorcière « Klaus disait subitement puis s'arrêta . Il regarda le sol un long moment et repensa à son passé , il repensa à sa famille étrangement car la seule fois qu'il avait ressenti des sentiments d'amour , c'était avec ses frères et sœur . Il resta un long moment sans rien dire .

« Je ne sais rien à propos de votre amour, de l'amour en général mais Lester m'a un jour décrit ce qu'il ressentait et j'imagine que c'est le même sentiment pathétique que vous ressentez tous » Klaus regarda Damon un long moment.

« Tu es Damon Salvatore, tu as un frère qui s'appelle Stefan , vous êtes tout deux tombés amoureux de la même femme deux fois « Klaus esquissa un sourire

« Et les deux se ressemblait pas mal « Il continua , les autres prisonniers entendait seulement la voix de Klaus qui racontait une histoire , c'était rare qu'ils entendent quelqu'un parlait ici. L'histoire était comme une berceuse chaleureuse dans cet endroit froid et sombre ce que Klaus remarqua .

Damon se réveilla mais ne vît pas Bonnie sur le lit . Il écouta en bas et entendît Stefan, Caroline , Elena , Tyler et Bonnie en bas en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Il se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Cela allait faire des mois qu'il avait reprît sa vie avec Bonnie et les autres. Elle lui avait dit qu'il prendrait du temps avant de reprendre ses repères, mais là cela commençait à s'éterniser. Rien n'était plus pareil et malgré qu'il avait beau le nier dans la journée , il en prît conscience au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent , c'était bizarre . Heureusement que Bonnie était là , car il commençait à retrouver ses repères seulement avec elle , tant qu'elle serait là , il ira bien . Il mît de l'eau sur son visage et regarda le miroir , il sursauta lorsqu'il vît Klaus à travers le miroir . Il se retourna brusquement ,mais ne vît rien n'y personne. Il resta à regarder en face de lui intrigué , il se retourna et mît de l'eau sur son visage se disant qu'il devenait un peu trop obsédé par ce qui s 'était passé. Il descendît ensuite et regarda tout le monde qui était en train de faire à manger. Une part de lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était aussi joyeux et personne ne cherchait à savoir ce qui s'était passé . Il les regarda un long moment puis s'approcha .

« Tu es réveillé ? il était temps , je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner « Bonnie disait en s'approchant de lui , elle mît son bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa . Damon resta surpris par l'intensité du baiser de Bonnie surtout devant tout le monde , il lui rendît son baiser sous les regards et sourire de tout le monde .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Damon demanda en s'éloignant de Bonnie

« Elle te montre à quel point tu lui as manqué « Stefan répondit en souriant . Bonnie sourît et hocha la tête

« Tout à fait « elle répondit puis se dirigea vers la table et s'assît . Damon la suivît et se servît un café , il se retourna et regarda tout le monde qui parlait de tout et de rien . Bonnie et lui se regardèrent, elle lui sourît , il voyait bien à quel point elle était contente de le revoir . Il n'arrivait pas à lui sourire parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête et il trouvait bizarre que personne n'est cette chose en tête.

« Qu'est devenu Klaus ? » Il demanda subitement installant un blanc entre tout le monde .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué. Damon voyait bien le malaise de tout le monde et surtout de Bonnie. Il ne voulait pas lui prendre la tête alors il sourît et s'approcha

« Rien, rien du tout « Il répondit en voyant le regard de Bonnie. Elle était contente de le voir c'était le plus important, c'est tout. Damon la regarda un long moment et sourît. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans elle se disait-il .

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée ici au Caire. Ils étaient tous en fil indienne sur des chameaux. Bonnie était sur un chameau avec le petit égyptien qui leur servait de guide. Il était avec deux adultes qui les guidaient discrètement.<p>

« Alors vous êtes des pilleurs de tombe « Le petit demanda en tournant sa tête vers Bonnie qui secoua la tête

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Bonnie répondit, il la regarda un long moment se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait faire ici. Elle était en train de regarder en face d'elle et les alentours. Il faisait très chaud ,mais elle s'y habitué , au début cela était un peu dure ,mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était en train de regarder les alentours lorsqu'elle remarqua que le petit était en train de la fixer .Elle baissa sa tête et le regarda puis plissa les yeux .

« Comment tu t'appelles jeune curieux ? « Bonnie demanda voyant qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Il répondit seulement ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Alors comment ça se fait que tu parles aussi bien ma langue « Elle demanda surprise.

« Mon père était américain « Il répondit seulement. Elle le regarda

« Tu as utilisé le passé ? » Elle disait sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire

« Comment ? » Elle demanda , il la regarda un long moment .

« Il a été tué par des musulmans radicaux parce qu'il n'était pas musulmans, ici c'est une honte lorsque tu respectes pas la coutume du pays . On est moins tolérant que vous les américains, et c'est loin d'être le rêve américain comme chez vous « Le petit déclara avec un peu de haine dans la voix en parlant à la fois des musulmans et à la fois des américains. Bonnie voyait bien le sentiment de haine que le petit dégageait envers elle .

« Tu te considères pas américain ? » Elle demanda perturbé par les propos du petit .

« Vaut mieux pas pour ma survie « Il répondit

« Mais tu en es un , tu peux pas renier ce que tu es « Le petit se mît à rire et la regarda

« ça, se sont bien les paroles des américains, tu ne peux pas comprendre , ton seul problème dans la vie est d'être trop riche tandis que nous c'est la pauvreté. Vous pensez constamment tout savoir . Tu ne connais rien d'ici , tu connais seulement les privilèges , quelqu'un de privilégier ne peux pas comprendre. Ici les enfants font la manche constamment dès le plus jeune âge et on vol pour avoir ce qu'on veut mais détrompe toi de l'autre côté du pays , des gens comme toi , il y en a pleins , des riches qui vivent ici ,mais on existe pas pour eux «

« En Amérique aussi tu sais , il y a les pauvres et les riches , ce n'est pas tout beau tout les jours « Elle répondit. Le petit parlait comme si seul son pays connaissait la pauvreté alors qu'en Amérique , il y a de nombreux pauvre aussi . Le petit la regarda et rigola .

« Et rappelle moi tu viens de quel bord ? » Il demanda laissant un blanc entre eux . Elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être traité de privilégié mais c'était vrai , elle n'avait manqué de rien , elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien ,mais était ce une honte pour autant . Elle avait légèrement honte en voyant comment le petit lui parlait. Il était vrai qu'il y avait certaine chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle ne les avait pas vécu ,mais était-ce une mauvaise personne pour autant , elle ne le pensait pas et lui semblait penser qu'elle était une mauvaise personne .

« Tu devrais être de l'autre côté du pays avec les riches pas ici avec nous , ce n'est peut être pas tout beau tout les jours mais tu peux pas le savoir , parce que là où tu vis c'est constamment beau . Les occidentaux ne se rendent pas compte de la réalité dans les pays comme les nôtres, vous pensez au pyramide , au Caire , au pharaon , et vous vous dite cool mais derrière il y a une réalité que vous aimez bien ignorez « Il répondit ce qui surpris Bonnie . Lorsqu'elle entendait parler , il y avait tellement de maturité que c'était flippant .

« Tu as raison , je peux pas comprendre ,mais tu ne peux pas détester des gens parce qu'ils ont eu plus de chance que toi , ce genre de haine n'amène rien de bon « Elle disait .

« Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas , si tu vivais ce que je vivais tout les jours , tu sombrerais bien vite dans la haine « Il répondit puis tourna la tête pour regarder en face de lui. Bonnie le regarda un long moment intrigué . Elle le regarda de haut en bas voyant l'état dans lequel il était .

« Tu fais la manche ? » Elle demanda subitement . Il ne se tourna pas et regarda en face de lui .

« Je suis forcé pour manger «

« Ta mère ne travaille pas « Elle demanda indiscrètement.

« Il ne reste plus que moi dans ma famille «

« Où tu dors alors ? » Bonnie demanda curieusement .

« Dehors « Il répondit ce qui fît de la peine à Bonnie. Le petit se retourna vers elle

« N'ai pas pitié de moi , ici je ne suis pas un cas isolé puis chacun ses problèmes non « Il répondit , Bonnie repensa à ses problèmes et regarda le petit

« Chacun ses problèmes « Elle confirma puis les deux ne dirent rien un long moment . Elle regarda le petit qui regardait en face de lui .

« je passe mon temps à me concentré sur ma vie , je penses rarement à la vie des autres , je ne sais pas si c'est un crime , si c'est égoïste , je m'étais jamais posé la question « Elle avoua subitement . Elle s'était crée un monde. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle s'était crée un propre monde avec Damon , avec les autres . C'était pas un monde beau tout les jours mais c'était le leur .Mystic Fall était tellement petit que cela empêchait de voir plus loin et récemment Bonnie n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que Damon. Etait ce horrible ? , elle ne savait pas , était ce mal ? elle ne savait pas , depuis longtemps , elle n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Chacun mène sa propre vie , chacun à sa conception de la vie et chacun la gère à sa manière . Certaine personne arrive à supporter l'absence d'une personne mais Bonnie n'arrivait pas . Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque le petit l'interrompît .

« ça sert à rien de se poser la question, il faut vivre sa vie c'est tout « Il déclara comme une évidence . Elle le regarda

« Tu penses ? » Elle demanda subitement , il la regarda un long moment et regarda les yeux de Bonnie qui cherchait des réponses .Tout le monde lui avait donné une réponse. C'était qu'elle devait tourner la page , avancer , ce qui ne te tue pas te rends plus fort , mais elle n'arrivait pas à envisager cette phrase et là elle cherchait une réponse auprès d'un petit garçon parce que ses réponses avaient disparu en même temps que Damon . Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

« Mon père me disait toujours que le passé est figé mais l'avenir est vaste , et infini « Le petit se mît à dire en pensant à son père .

« Il disait ne reste pas figé , avance jusqu'à que tu es l'impression de voler « Il continua . Bonnie regarda le petit

« Dans le passé tu es plus heureux que là non « Elle disait perdu qu'un petit comme lui , lui donne cette réponse .

« Si tu essayes pas d'être heureuse, c'est sûre que tu sera toujours plus heureuse dans le passé « Il répondit , Bonnie le regarda et sentît ses yeux d'humidifié ,mais ne fît rien paraître ne voulant pas montrer que les mots du petit l'affectaient , elle pensait que rien n'allait l'affecter ,mais tout le monde semblait du même avis , elle espérait que quelqu'un lui dise de se battre ,mais personne alors elle se battrait seul tans pis . Quitte à se retrouver seul , elle se battrait seul . Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Elle demanda subitement

« Je m'appelle Sameh et toi ? » Il demanda,

« Bonnie « Il fît une tête bizarre en la regardant

« C'est un drôle de nom «

« Je sais « Elle répondit , les deux se regardèrent et sourirent . Le petit la regarda un long moment puis regarda Stefan et Tyler derrière.

« Faite attention tes amis et toi « Il déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Pourquoi ? »

« On dit que la pyramide de Keops est parfois hanté et il y a des gardes partout «

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous , c'est rien « Elle répondit .

« On est arrivé « Léo déclara au autre , il s'arrêtèrent très loin des pyramides car il y avait des gens qui surveillait . Tout le monde descendit de leur chameau. Sameh descendît aussi et vît tout le monde regardait au loin.

« Il y en a combien ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Léo , celui-ci était en train d'écouter avec son oui .

« Une vingtaine, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur « Il disait ce qui surpris tout le monde

« Hé ben c'est bien protégé ici « Jess déclara, Sameh les regarda intrigué

« Il y a souvent des pilleurs c'est pour ça , comment tu as su pour le nombre de personne à l'intérieur « Sameh demanda à Léo qui lui sourît

« C'est un secret , tu devrais partir maintenant on va se débrouiller pour le retour « Sameh resta à les regarda intrigué .

« Vous devriez faire attention à vous « Sameh déclara puis s'en alla avec les deux hommes . Bonnie regarda le petit partir de dos , il se retourna et les deux se regardèrent un long moment .

« J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches Bonnie « Le petit disait en la regardant. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment

« Merci » elle répondit . Stefan et Tyler la regardèrent dirent au revoir au petit intrigué . Ils la regardèrent

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué.

« Tu as souris « Tyler se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Je souris souvent « Elle regarda ses amis qui la fixèrent perdu puis se ressaisît .

« Ok qu'est ce qu'on fait alors si on ne peut pas utiliser nos pouvoirs « Bonnie demanda se ressaisissant.

« Je suis sûre qu'un peu de combat à main nu nous fera pas de mal « Léo disait en regardant tout le monde qui se mît à sourire sauf Bonnie. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Léo l'interrompit

« Tu restes avec moi, je te protégerais, on se sépare « Léo déclara en regardant Bonnie puis tout le monde . Ils se séparèrent en effet et traversèrent le site de Gisez qui réunissait, la statut en pharaon , des toutes petite pyramide et les trois immenses pyramide y compris celle de Kheops qui était la plus grande et immense. Ils se séparèrent tous dans le cite . Bonnie regarda autour le cite qui était assez impressionnant. Elle suivît Léo qui était en train de guetter lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement la forçant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et mît un doigt sur sa bouche pour dire à Bonnie de ne pas faire de bruit . Bonnie tourna la tête et vît deux gardes avec des armes de dos . Il s'approcha d'un garde et le prît par la nuque , le garde tomba par terre ce qui surpris Bonnie , il fît la même chose avec l'autre .

« Tu les as pas tué j'espère « elle disait en regardant Léo qui était en train de cacher les corps.

« Non t'inquiète , c'est un petit tour « Léo vît sur le côté un garde , il prît Bonnie et la plaqua contre une poutre. Elle le regarda perdu et celui-ci la regarda intensément

« Chut « Il chuchota , les deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire .

« Il y a deux gardes , ils arrivent des deux côté « Léo chuchota . Bonnie hocha la tête en regardant les yeux de Léo .

« Tu te baisses quand je te le dis « Il déclara , Léo regarda sur les deux côté discrètement tandis que Bonnie le regardait . Il la regarda et hocha la tête

« 3,2 ,1 maintenant « Il déclara , Bonnie se posa en longeant son corps contre la poutre tandis que Léo prît les deux gardes et plaqua leur tête l'une contre l'autre devant Bonnie qui regardait sans rien dire . Les gardes tombèrent devant Bonnie. Bonnie regarda Léo

« Pas mal « Elle disait , il sourît et lui tendît la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle prît sa main et se releva .Elle lâcha sa main une fois debout et les deux continuèrent le chemin. Ils arrivèrent ,mais ne virent plus de garde , ils se mirent à l'entrée de la pyramide et virent Stefan , Tyler et Jess .

« Ben vous en avez mit du temps « Jess déclara ce qui fît sourire Bonnie et Léo . Ils virent l'entré de la pyramide qui était fermé avec des barreaux , une sorte de portail . Il entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir immense , il faisait horriblement sombre . Léo alluma une torche avec son briquet et la passa à tout le monde jusqu'à Tyler pour que celui éclaire l'allée. Le couloir était gigantesque, c'était incroyable à quel point après toute ses décennies les murs étaient aussi intacte.

« Elle a été faîte au non du roi Khéops , a ce qui paraît cela à prit 20 ans pour la faire « Bonnie disait en touchant les couloirs .

« Oui , il est dit que le roi Kheops était un sorcier et que cette endroit fût le seul sanctuaire crée pour que les sorcières communiques avec les mortels , tout les actes de Kheops était guidé par les sorcières , après ce sont les gardianes qui ont utilisé cette endroit pour communiquer entre eux , les gardianes résidé sur terre avant de déclarer d'indépendance et de crée leur propre endroit « Léo disait , Bonnie se retourna et le regarda.

« La famille de Angel fût celle qui a libéré les gardianes et tout le reste des créatures de l'emprise des sorcières « Bonnie se mît à dire puis continua sa route

« Depuis ce jour , ce sanctuaire fût vide , mais l'esprit des gardianes y réside toujours « Bonnie continua , Léo la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .Ils descendirent et arrivèrent dans un autre niveau de la pyramide . Tyler vît en haut une entré , il sauta et s'agrippa puis entra mais pour Bonnie c'était beaucoup trop haut . Elle regarda Jess et Stefan montaient . Léo la prît et la porta sur son dos , elle s'agrippa à lui. Il sauta et monta à un autre niveau . Arrivé au plus haut niveau, ils s'arrêtèrent . Il regardèrent la salle où ils étaient , enfin ce qui était avant une chambre ,mais maintenant ressemblait seulement à un carré vide .

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je les provoque « Bonnie déclara subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Quoi ? » Stefan demanda

« Jusbfheyr ndebz » elle récita une longue formule un long moment, elle s'arrêta et ouvra les yeux mais rien ne se passa.

« Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser tes pouvoirs « Tyler demanda sachant que c'était interdit normalement pour les sorcières d'utiliser les pouvoirs dans un des sanctuaires des gardianes . Bonnie les regarda intrigué lorsqu'ils virent subitement le sol s'enlever de là où était Bonnie et quelque chose la prendre et l'emmener sous terre. Bonnie hurla et tomba brutalement au sol.

« Bonnie « Tyler cria, ils virent le trou se refermer après Bonnie ce qui les intrigua .

« Bonnie « Stefan disait choqué en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de trou

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » Jess demanda surprise.

« Bonnie « Tyler cria agacé, il tapa son point contre le mur agacé ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

* * *

><p>Damon sortît de la voiture en rigolant . Bonnie sortît à son tour de la voiture . Il s'approcha d'elle et celle-ci rigola .<p>

« Quoi ? » Il demanda voyant comment elle le regardait . Elle resta à le regarda un long moment

« Tu m'as manqué « Elle disait en souriant

« Je sais que ça été dure de croire à tout ça , de te remettre dans le bain mais je suis contente, je t'aime « Bonnie continua . Damon posa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda

« Tout va bien , je vais bien et je t'aime , ça ne peut pas être autrement « Il répondit pour rassurer Bonnie . Il commençait à reprendre sa vie avec elle et cela faisait du bien , du moment qu'elle était là , sa réalité était là où elle y était . Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Elena .

« Oh les tourtereaux vous venez « Elena disait accompagné de Stefan. Bonnie prît le bras de Damon et les deux se dirigèrent dans le Mystic Grill pour passer la soirée en dansant . Damon entra avec Bonnie suivît de Stefan et Elena . Ils rejoignirent tous , Jeremy , Matt , Tyler . Ils s'approchèrent , en se dirigeant Damon percuta quelqu'un .

« Désolé « Il disait en regardant la personne ,mais celle-ci continua son chemin . Il la regarda un long moment .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda , Damon regarda l'homme blond partir intrigué.

« Non rien « Il disait intrigué puis rejoignît les autres avec Bonnie .

**Florence and the machine : Breath of life  
><strong>

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_** Je cherchais un souffle de vie**_  
><em><strong> Pour une petite touche de lumière céleste<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent, non oh oh<strong>_

_** Pour obtenir un nouveau rêve de vie**_  
><em><strong> Un petit aperçu de la vue à la fin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent, non oh oh<strong>_

« ALLEZ Damon réveille toi « Klaus disait commençant à s'impatienter dans sa cellule . Il regarda Damon un long moment intrigué se demandant ce qu'il était en train de voir . Cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait de le réveiller mais sans succès. Klaus se retourna et se posa contre les barreaux pour faire une pause . Il regarda en face de lui le noir , il commençait à en avoir marre de voir que du noir. Il regarda en face de lui lorsqu'il entendît Damon parler . Il fronça subitement les sourcilles entendant ce que Damon avait dit ,il avait dit le nom de Bonnie encore une fois . Klaus continua à regarder en face de lui et réfléchis .

« Comment te faire oublier quelque chose d'aussi important que Bonnie et ta vie avec elle « Klaus se mît à dire en regardant le sol . Il resta à regarder le sol lorsqu'il comprît. Klaus se leva subitement et tourna sur lui même .

« Si c'était moi qui voudrait t'enfermer dans une réalité , qu'est ce que je t'aurais fait « Il disait préférant se mettre en scène . Klaus commença à sourire et arrêta de tourner en rond pour regarder Damon.

« Je t'enfermerais dans une réalité que tu voudrais voir , je t'enfermerais dans une illusion où il y aurait Bonnie pour éviter que tu te poses des questions « Il continua . Klaus regarda Damon

« Ha les sorcière aussi intelligente que moi « Il continua puis soupira. Il s'accroupît arborant son plus grand sourire .

« Ne renonce pas à ta Bonnie « Klaus se mît à dire comprenant dans quel sens fallait parler à Damon.

« Tu as peur Damon et tu sais de quoi ? » Klaus continua , il s'arrêta et se perdît dans ses pensées.

« Tu es effrayé de ne plus jamais la revoir alors tu t'emprisonne dans cette illusion .Tu es simplement trop faible pour affronter la possibilité que tu ne risque de plus revoir Bonnie « Klaus se mît à dire . Il se mît à sourire lorsqu'il vît les veines noires sur le visage de Damon commençaient à se dissiper.

« Nous y somme « Klaus déclara en souriant. Damon était avec Bonnie en train de danser lorsqu'il vît au loin Klaus.

« Viens « Klaus disait au loin ,mais seul Damon l'entendait . Il s'arrêta sur la piste ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Damon intrigué .

« Ça va ? » Elle demanda intrigué. Damon regarda Klaus partir intrigué par sa présence.

« Je reviens « Il disait à Bonnie en hochant la tête. Il allait partir mais Bonnie le prît par la main

« Ne pars pas s'il te plaît « Elle disait , il la regarda un long moment lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Klaus ce qui l'intrigua . Damon prît le visage de Bonnie et la regarda intensément

« Je reviens promis « Il disait , elle hocha la tête sans rien dire .

« Reviens vite « elle répondit puis libéra Damon. Il s'en alla et sortît du Mystic Grill . Il vît Klaus au loin en train de marcher vers la forêt. Damon le suivît .

« Hé Klaus « Il cria , il entra dans la forêt . Il marcha un long moment mais ne vît rien

« Nous y somme « Il entendît derrière lui, il se retourna et vît Klaus .

« Klaus , qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu es supposé être mort « Il disait intrigué. Klaus le regarda un long moment

« Tu es supposé être avec moi dans une cellule Damon ,mais tu es trop effrayé de voir la vérité « Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Damon .

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda

«Tu préfère une illusion parce que tu es trop effrayé de vivre sans elle , ne te contente pas de ta peur et reviens « Klaus disait

« De quoi tu parles ? c'est un piège « Damon demanda intrigué.

« Tu n'es pas ici , rien n'est réel tu ne vois pas , là tu es en train de te faire bousillé le cerveau par une fumée noire dans ta cellule « Klaus disait. Damon le regarda intrigué lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un l'appelait derrière.

« Damon « Bonnie disait perdu, Damon se retourna et la regarda intrigué

_**Mais j'aurais besoin de toucher un peu plus**_  
><em><strong> Un autre goût de la course céleste<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je crois, je crois que c'est ainsi oh oh oh<strong>_

_** De quel côté suis-je? De quel côté suis-je?**_  
><em><strong> De quel côté suis-je? De quel côté suis-je?<strong>_  
><em><strong> De quel côté suis-je? De quel côté suis-je?<strong>_

« Damon « Klaus l'appela , Damon se mît sur le côté et regarda Bonnie et Klaus qui était face à face . Klaus était en train d'appeler Damon depuis sa cellule pour le réveiller , il voyait les veines de Damon disparaitre. Il était bientôt à son but , il regarda intensément Damon lorsqu'il vît de la fumée sortir de Damon et marmonnait quelque chose .Le brouillard prît forme et regarda Klaus .

« J'y suis presque « Klaus disait en voyant la fumée ,il sourît , il savait très bien que ce putain de brouillard était dangereux , mais ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain qu'il aurait peur de quoi que ce soit .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Damon , elle n'avait pas l'air de voir Klaus ce qui intrigua Damon .

« Tu ne vois pas , Klaus « Damon demanda , Bonnie le regarda perdu et allait s'approcher mais Damon recula perdu .

« Qui ? Klaus est mort Damon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu me fais peur « Bonnie disait intrigué en s'arrêtant. Klaus était en arrière plan et regardait Bonnie et Damon.

« Ne fais pas ça Damon, ne la croit pas, elle n'est pas réel « Klaus disait en souriant. Damon toucha sa tête intrigué et regarda à la fois Bonnie et Klaus. Damon regarda les deux perdu .

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? tu es Klaus » Damon disait prenant partie pour Bonnie . Après tout pourquoi Klaus l'aiderait , cette individu était capable de ressentir que de la haine . Klaus entendît Damon parlait dans son sommeil , il vît les veines de Damon réapparaître ce qui l'agaça , l'illusion était en train de prendre le dessus. Il regarda la fumée en face de lui et sourît

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur c'est mal me connaître « Klaus disait en regardant le brouillard. Il perdît son sourire lorsqu'il vît le brouillard prendre la forme de quelqu'un . Les traits du visage de Klaus se durcisse subitement en voyant la personne devant lui.

"toi " Klaus disait ne cachant pas sa haine .

_**Et la sensation de ceci se précipite à travers moi**_  
><em><strong> De mon cœur vers mes jambes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais la salle est si calme, oh oh oh<strong>_

_** Et même si je perdais mon esprit**_  
><em><strong> C'était un appel qui était si sublime<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais la salle est si calme, oh oh oh<strong>_

« Mon fils « Slevin disait ce qui énerva Klaus qui perdît toute l'attention qu'il avait accordé à Damon.

« Je ne suis pas ton fils « Klaus hurla, Slevin apparût subitement dans la cellule de Klaus et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu es mon fils , tu as mon sang en toi « Slevin disait avec une voix rauque . Klaus donna un coup de poing à Slevin et celui-ci atterrît par terre. Dommage qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs parce qu'il aurait bien achevé. Klaus se mît sur Slevin et lui donna des coup de poing sans s'arrêter . Slevin sourît ce qui énerva Klaus .

« Pourquoi tu souris « Klaus hurla en lui donnant des coup de poings sans s'arrêter. Il saignait tellement il avait donné des coup de poings .Il continua à frapper n'aimant pas le sourire dessinait sur les lèvres de Slevin. Il continua tel un chien enragé espérant lui arracher ce sourire .

« Tu te fais avoir petit « Klaus entendît une voix au loin et arrêta subitement en voyant Slevin disparaître et devenir fumée . Klaus regarda le sol vide en face de lui puis ses mains qui étaient rempli de sang . Il regarda ses mains et se posa contre le mur se rendant compte qu'il s'était emporté , il s'était encore emporté en voyant son père . Il s'était fait avoir par une illusion tout comme Damon , il s'était fait berné comme un bleu. Lui qui avait l'habitude de garder son sang froid , avait perdu son sang froid encore une fois à cause de la même et même personne . Klaus regarda le sang sur ses mains , il regarda son propre sang , tout ce temps , il frappait simplement le sol et rien d'autre .

« On s'est tous fait avoir tu sais « Une voix disait dans les ténèbres en parlant de la magie noire. Klaus regarda ses mains , il ressentait beaucoup trop d'émotion , beaucoup trop , en une journée , en un moment ,il avait ressenti trop d'émotion . L'humanité était quelque chose qu'il renierait jusqu'à la mort , rien d'humain était en lui , son cœur n'était que poussière . Les sentiments d'humain ne sont que faiblesse et pourtant il était en train d'en ressentir . La haine et la souffrance , il était en train de la ressentir .

_**Je cherchais un souffle de vie**_  
><em><strong> Une petite touche de lumière céleste<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent, non oh oh<strong>_

_** [Instrumental]**_

_** C'est un long chemin et il est venu à partir du papier**_  
><em><strong> Et je le dis toujours, nous devrions être ensemble<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je peux voir le regard, car cette chanson est terminée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si tu es parti, je ne serai pas longue<strong>_

« A qui tu parle Damon ? il n'y a personne ici, il y a simplement toi et moi « Bonnie intervînt attirant l'attention de Damon. Damon la regarda puis regarda derrière et ne vît plus Klaus . Il resta intrigué en voyant que Klaus n'était plus là.

« Il est parti « Il disait perdu se rendant compte que Bonnie avait raison .Klaus regarda encore ses mains sous le choque. Il commençait à devenir fou ici , il commençait à ressentir les mois passé ici , la lassitude et les sentiments qu'un cœur humain ressentait .

« Sauve ton ami « Une voix disait à travers les ténèbres . Klaus leva les yeux et regarda Damon plein de haine dans les yeux , il ne sauverait personne , il n'était pas un sauveur , non il n'était pas un saint , un sauveur et encore moins un simple humain qui ressentirait des émotions , pas à ce stade .

« Qu'il crève « Klaus disait plein de haine dans les yeux en regardant la magie s'emparait de Damon et l'enfermer au point qu'il disparaisse.

_**Et j'ai commencé à l'entendre à nouveau mais cette fois ce n'était pas toi**_  
><em><strong> Et la salle est si calme, oh oh oh<strong>_

_** Et mon cœur est le cœur d'une vie**_  
><em><strong> Car le diable se remet à danser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et la salle est trop calme<strong>_

_**Je cherchais le souffle d'une vie**_  
><em><strong> Une petite touche d'une vie céleste<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent non, oh oh<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bonnie ouvra les yeux et gémit de douleur à cause du choque de la chute. Elle se mît à genou tout en gémissant puis se leva, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle regarda le noir perdu , et marchait à tâtons de peur de toucher quelque chose tellement il faisait noir .<p>

« Il y a quelqu'un « Elle hurla, mais elle n'entendît que l'écho de sa voix.

« Stefan, Tyler « Bonnie hurla ,mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était toute seule. Elle avança tranquillement lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose, elle s'arrêta et vît enfin quelque chose. Elle vît son reflet. Elle se regarda perdu et écarquilla les yeux surprise en voyant que son reflet avait une expression beaucoup plus colérique qu'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici sorcière ?« Son reflet déclara, Bonnie regarda intrigué et entendît des échos qui répétait la même chose avec sa voix. Elle regarda les alentours et vît plein de miroir avec son reflet .

« Tu es sur un des territoires des gardianes, c'est interdit aux sorcières ici « Son reflet déclara. Bonnie ne dît rien surprise par ce qui était en train de se passer , par la présence d'elle partout . Les gardianes aimaient rarement montrer leur visage, elle le savait mais c'était perturbant de se voir partout avec différentes expression. Elle se ressaisit ne perdant pas de vue son but et se concentra sur le miroir juste en face d'elle qui la regardait fermement.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide « Bonnie disait en se concentrant sur le miroir en face d'elle.

« Tu es une sorcière, demande auprès des tiens « Son reflet répondit. Bonnie regarda tous ses reflets intrigué . Elle ne serait pas là si elle avait eu des nouvelles des sorcières mais depuis ce soir là , les sorcières enfin leur esprit avaient disparu .

« Elles ne veulent pas m'aider, je suis là à propos de Damon Salvatore , un vampir »

« On sait qui est Damon Salvatore , ce que nous ne savons pas c'est pourquoi tu es ici « Son reflet l'interrompit de suite . Bonnie voyait bien que sa présence n'était pas du tout appréciait , elle pouvait le voir dans le regard de chacun , dans son regard.

« Si vous le connaissez, alors vous savez pourquoi je suis là, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi les talismans l'ont atteint lui et pas tout les autres vampires, j'ai besoin de savoir où sont les talismans ,ce qui s'est passé ce soir là « Bonnie disait pour enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Pourquoi on t'aiderait sorcières ? Qui penses-tu être pour venir et nous provoquer dans un de nos sanctuaires « Toute les voix à l'unissons crièrent la faisant sursauter.

« Après ce qu'on a fait pour vous , je penses que je mérite des réponses et Damon aussi « Ses reflets se mirent à rire ce qui fît mal au oreille de Bonnie

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour nous ? Qu'est ce que Damon a fait pour nous « Ils demandèrent encore à l'unisson.

« Il a tué Angel pour vous , vous aviez un traître parmi vous et Damon l'a tué comme il a rétabli l'ordre des choses lorsqu'il y avait une fissure , il a rétabli l'ordre et c'était pas grâce à vous alors que c'est votre job « Bonnie disait un peu énervé par la réaction de tous ses gens. . Elle vît les reflet autour rire .

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui est le responsable de cette fissure « Son reflet en face déclara avant de disparaître pour laisser place à des images.

« J'ai pas besoin que vous me »

« Regarde « Son reflet cria la forçant à regarder, mais Bonnie ne voulait pas. Elle se tourna ,mais vît les même images partout, les miroirs reflétaient les mêmes images partout .Bonnie ne pouvait échapper à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

_**« Je choisi de sauver tous le monde en échange de ma vie «**_

_**« Je scelle mon choix «une fois le mots prononcé, la doublure de Bonnie empoigna violemment le cœur de Bonnie la faisant souffrir, elle criait de douleur lorsqu'elle sentît sa main dans son cœur **_

« Si tu avais choisi Damon au lieu de toi, rien de ça ne se serait passé, il n'y aurait eu aucune fissure, il n'y aurait pas eu d'Angel « Le gardiane déclara ce qui énerva Bonnie .

« Je n'avais pas le choix » Bonnie répondit

« Tu avais le choix , tu aurais dû choisir Damon comme les sorcières voulaient que tu fasse et rien ne se serait passé «

« J'aurais dû suivre les sorcières , je vous rappelle que vous êtes censé être les mieux placé pour savoir que les sorcières abuse de leur pouvoir parfois . N'avez-vous pas choisi d'abandonner les sorcières en déclarant votre indépendance « Bonnie déclara agacé que même les gardianes ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix . Elle voulait que quelqu'un la comprenne , que quelqu'un soit de son côté ,mais personne ne l'était même les gardianes. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait , ce qu'elle avait avec Damon , le seul qui la comprenait n'était plus là . Elle se sentait tellement seul en ce moment ,mais elle ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça . Il était hors de question qu'elle reparte sans réponse .

« Sauf que nous nous ne somme pas des sorciers, tu aurais dû être du côté de ton peuple et non du côté d'un vampire , les rôles sont défini dans chaque réalité , tu aurais dû jamais suivre cette voix « . Bonnie regarda son reflet

« Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? comment j'aurai pu savoir en le rencontrant que c'était interdit , comment ? » Bonnie déclara énervé par tous ces commentaires .

« Tu aurais dî le jour où il est apparu à Mystic Fall , et tu le savais pertinemment , tu aurais dû le savoir lorsque les sorcière on demandé de le sacrifier , là tu aurais dû le savoir et ne nous fait pas croire que tu le savais pas depuis le début , vampire et sorcière sont interdit , tels est la loi dans notre monde « Son reflet disait

« Vous êtes des gardianes, vous n'avez pas à vous impliquer dans mes problèmes avec les sorcières et encore moins ma relation avec Damon « Bonnie répondit.

« A cause de toi si « Le gardiane répondit enfin le reflet de Bonnie répondit . Bonnie la regarda perdu

« tu penses qu'on voulait tuer ton copain , non on a relégué la fonction au sorcière parce qu'on était dépassé par cette fissure et par les talismans . Les sorcières se sont chargé de tous réglé et à cause de toi , on s 'est retrouvé ce soir là sous leur dépendance .Damon Salvatore a été tué par ton peuple et non le mien , ce n'est pas nous que tu devrais voir mais elle « Elle continua .

« Vous avez fait un arrangement , Damon contre l'ordre des choses « Bonnie disait perdu , son reflet la regarda sans rien dire .

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Damon ? pourquoi allait jusqu'à le tuer c'est insensé, si c'est de notre lien qu'il s'agit pourquoi le tuer alors que la mort n'arrête pas le lien « Bonnie disait perdu ne voulant pas y croire . Bonnie entendît son reflet rire .

« Tu penses qu'il est en vie c'est ça « Son reflet déclara. Bonnie se sentait minuscule parmi tout ses regards ,mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir encore une fois , c'était hors de question .

« Vous avez caché toutes les recherches d'Isobel « Bonnie disait subitement , elle regarda son reflet puis tout le monde .

« Vous avez caché mais j'ai encore ce que Damon m'a dit « Elle continua ce qui intrigua les gardianes .

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que Slevin et Esther étaient liés , du fait que la naissance des gardianes est lié à Slevin et à l'Ardes . C'est ça l'origine de l'Ardes , vous étiez tous contre la relation entre Slevin et Esther donc vous l'avez envoyé ailleurs non vous avez créée un autre monde rien que pour lui « Bonnie disait . Le gardianes la regarda sans rien dire. Si il pensait qu'elle était venu les mains vide c'était mal la connaître.

« Tu penses qu'on a envoyé Damon dans l'Ardes ? c'est ça ? » Le gardiane se mît à dire avec un léger sourire dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Et ben tu as tord , regarde , regarde par toi-même ce qui s'est passé ce soir là « Bonnie regarda en face , elle vît tout les corps allongés au sol . Elle vît Stevin, Hélène, Kyle , Jay debout en train de parler . Bonnie regarda la scène en face d'elle ,mais elle se retourna ne sachant pas si elle était prête à voir . Elle avait beau se retourner les images étaient partout , cette soirée était partout .

"Tu voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé , alors regarde " Le gardiane déclara , Bonnie regarda en face d'elle , elle voulait savoir c'était vrai alors ce n'était pas le moment de reculer , de nier , de s'enfuir . Elle resta à regarder et écouta attentivement prêt à affronter ce qu'elle allait voir .

_« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » Kyle demanda en voyant les corps au sol. Slevin se dirigea vers le corps de Klaus et prît le talisman intrigué, il toucha ensuite le sien._

_« Ils sont désactivée » Il disait ce qui intrigua tout le monde_

_« Comment les sorcières l'ont désactivé « Slevin demanda à Hélène qui regardait Damon. Damon ouvra les yeux subitement et gémît . Il toucha son cœur et regarda le ciel perdu par ce qui venait de se passer._

_« C'est quoi ce délire « Il disait en touchant son cœur qui lui faisait mal ._ Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Damon.

« Damon « Bonnie disait en le voyant , une larme coula de suite de son œil lorsqu'elle vît Damon ,mais elle essuya de suite ne voulant pas allé vers ses eaux là . _Damon tourna sa tête et vît Bonnie qui était allongées à côté de lui en train de lui tenir la main._

_« Bonnie « Il l'appela , il se releva légèrement et se tourna vers elle ._

_« Bonnie « Il l'appela , il caressa son visage et s'assura qu'elle respirait encore._ Bonnie toucha sa joue en voyant que Damon l'avait touché . Elle regarda les yeux bleu de Damon qui était tellement intense en la regardant . Une intensité qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à percevoir dans ses rêves . Si il y avait une chose dont elle avait jamais douté , c'était du fait que Damon l'aimait , elle ne l'avait jamais douté et là maintenant en ce moment , elle pouvait le voir dans sa manière de la regarder.

_« Bonnie réveille toi « Il chuchota . Il allait la soulever ,mais subitement il sentît quelque chose lui transperçait le cœur. Il baissa sa tête et vît un pieu_. Bonnie mît ses deux mains sur sa bouche choquée en voyant le pieu et le visage de Damon qui était surpris par le choque . Bonnie regarda la personne qui avait poignardé Damon sous le choque . _Damon s'allongea sur le dos et vît Hélène qui avait un pieu dans la main._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »Il demanda sous le choque n'arrivant pas à parler . Il toucha sa blessure et vît le sang ._

_« Je suis désolé, j'avais pas le choix « Elle disait , Damon sentît les larmes de Hélène sur son visage , il tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda Bonnie. Il serra la main de Bonnie , il allait dire quelque chose mais ses yeux se fermèrent . Les images disparurent et Bonnie revît son reflet ._

« Il est mort, les sorcières ont demandé à Hélène de le faire «

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda ne voulant toujours pas y croire .

« On n'en sait rien «

« Non , il ne peut pas être mort , parce que mon lien avec lui existe toujours même après la mort alors à quoi bon le tuer « Bonnie disait persuadé

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est votre lien, tu penses savoir ,mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose «

« Et vous vous le savez , vous savez pourquoi les sorcières ont autant peur des relation contre nature ? » Bonnie demanda laissant un blanc

« Non, elles aiment simplement que tout soit comme les règles l'imposes «

« Mais c'est elle qui les impose, c'est elle qui décide de ma vie « Bonnie cria ne voulant pas du tout y croire. Ils la regardèrent tous sans rien dire .

« Damon est mort et je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais comme réponse ,mais la seule que je peux te donner , c'est que Damon Salvatore est mort « Le reflet Bonnie déclara. Bonnie regarda son reflet un long moment perdu de voir son propre visage , sa propre expression parce que l'expression qu'arborait le visage en face d'elle était tout sauf un mensonge. Le cœur de Bonnie commença à se resserrer .

« La vie est injuste et la mort l'est encore moins , si tu ne l'avais pas rencontré , il serait peut être en vie , on ne sait pas ,mais il est mort et si tu veux des réponses demande les auprès des tiens « son reflet déclara puis s'en alla laissant seulement le reflet de Bonnie . Bonnie se regarda dans le miroir

« Revenez s'il vous plaît « elle demanda ne voulant pas qu'on la laisse sans réponse. Elle regarda le noir en face d'elle perdu .

« J'ai pas fini , revenez « Elle hurla

« Revenez « elle hurla encore une fois en mettant une main sur son cœur . Elle sentît les larmes coulaient sur son visage et les essuya de suite ne voulant pas pleurer encore une fois.

« Ca va allé , ca va allé « Elle se disait à elle-même en mordillant sa lèvre. La journée n'était pas censé se passer comme ça . Léo avait raison , elle avait eu des réponses qui était différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait . Tout le monde lui avait dit depuis le début ,mais là elle commençait à se rendre compte, qu'elle était vraiment seule et que Damon n'était vraiment plus là et qu'il ne le sera peut être plus. Bonnie regarda le sol et ses larmes coulèrent toute seule. Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche et fondît en larme ne pouvant plus se retenir.

**Matthew Barber : Where the river bends**_**  
><strong>_

_**Tell me what you think, tell me what you feel**_  
><em><strong> Is this thing a fake, or is it for real<strong>_  
><em><strong> Is it what you hoped for, what you dreamed<strong>_  
><em><strong> Is it something strange, that you never seen<strong>_

« Il n'y a personne Damon , il y a simplement toi et moi « Bonnie disait toujours dans la forêt en regardant Damon qui était en face d'elle . Il la regarda et secoua la tête .

« Je suis perdu Bonnie , pourquoi j'ai vu Klaus ? pourquoi il me ferait ça «

« Il n'y a pas de Klaus Damon » Bonnie disait , Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment .

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire comprendre que je suis là , que tout est fini et derrière nous « Bonnie se mît à dire en versant une larme ce qui fît de la peine à Damon . Il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire s'en voulant d'être autant perdu .

« Je t'ai cherché pendant des mois , et tu n'imagines pas toutes les larmes que j'ai versé ,mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi , je veux qu'on redevienne comme avant mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas assez pour toi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être importante pour toi , si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qui s 'est passé là bas mais tu ne sem «

« Je t'aime Bonnie » Damon interrompît Bonnie ne voulant pas la voir triste. Elle le regarda touché par lui .

« Je n'ai pensé qu'a toi pendant que j'étais enfermé , je n'ai pensé qu'a nous et j'avais constamment peur de t'oublier , d'oublier ce que nous avons , «

« Alors croit en nous maintenant, arrête de pourchasser des fantômes comme Klaus et croit en moi, croit en ce que tu ressens pour moi , ça ne peut pas être une illusion « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda un long moment . Il la regarda un long moment, elle avait raison , ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne pouvait être une illusion.

« Tout ce que je voulais c'était t'entendre, entendre ton cœur, t'écouter « Damon disait subitement , il arrêta subitement de parler et regarda Bonnie en face de lui.

_**Does it lift you up, closer to the light**_  
><em><strong> Does it send you raging into the night<strong>_  
><em><strong> Where did it begin, will it ever end<strong>_  
><em><strong> Where the sun sets and the river bends<strong>_

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Tu n'entends pas « Il disait , il allait se retourner intrigué par le bruit ,mais Bonnie s'approcha de lui et lui prît le visage .

« Non Damon , rentrons à la maison maintenant « Damon regarda intensément ses yeux un long moment .Il regarda Bonnie un long moment ,mais la seule chose qui percevait c'était le bruit au loin , il était distrait par ce bruit . Il regarda les yeux de Bonnie et étrangement il était attiré par le bruit derrière.

« Je ne vois rien dans tes yeux « Il se mît à dire en reculant se rendant compte que ce que Klaus avait dit était vrai . Il la regarda un long moment

"Je n'arrive pas à écouter ton cœur et à me voir dans tes yeux " Il continua , d'habitude avec Bonnie , il pouvait sentir à quel point elle aimait en entendant les battements de son cœur , et en regardant son reflet dans ses yeux ,mais là rien du tout . Il se retourna subitement lorsqu'il entendît ce même bruit .,

« Tu entends « Il disait mais Bonnie n'était plus là. Il avait sans sans rendre compte effacé de sa mémoire. Damon regarda en face de lui et s'avança. Il vît Bonnie de dos en train de regarder le sol et pleurait . Il ouvra les yeux en grand, c'était elle sa réalité , ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne pouvait pas être une illusion ,mais surtout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et là maintenant , il pouvait voir à travers les larmes qu'elle versait que son cœur ne battait que pour elle , seulement pour elle et personne d'autre .

« Revenez s'il vous plaît « elle supplia en regardant le sol. Elle espérait entendre quelqu'un ,mais il n'y avait plus personne. Elle regarda en face d'elle

_**But i don't want to go there, baby not with you**_  
><em><strong> I'm happy right here, now I got a love that's true<strong>_  
><em><strong> So let's stay awhile, and invite our friends<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one needs to go where the river bends<strong>_

« S'il vous plaît « Elle continua lorsqu'elle sentît un vent frais derrière. Damon la regarda de dos un long moment puis s'avança intrigué en voyant Bonnie en plein milieu de la forêt en train de pleurer.

« Bonnie « Il cria . Bonnie se retourna intrigué . Elle vît l'environnement en face d'elle changeait et aperçut petit à petit la forêt se former un chemin vers elle . Elle regarda les alentours intrigué en voyant une forêt se dessinait autour d'elle .

« Il y a quelqu'un « Bonnie disait perdu alors que Damon était simplement en face d'elle. Elle pensait que les gardianes étaient revenu ou qu'ils essayaient encore de jouer avec ses sentiments en lui montrant une image même si cela avait l'air d'être plus intense qu'une image.

« Bonnie « Il disait en la regardant mais elle ne le vît pas . Damon la regarda intrigué voyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Bonnie se retrouva dos à Damon et regardait les alentours se demandant où elle était. Damon la regarda de dos sans rien dire un long moment simplement en l'admirant. Elle était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il leva sa main et la regarda un long moment ayant peur qu'elle disparaisse à son toucher. Il posa finalement sa main sur son épaule ce qui fît sursauter Bonnie qui se retourna ,mais elle ne vît rien n'y personne . Elle recula intrigué

_**No No No**_  
><em><strong> No No No <strong>_  
><em><strong> No No No <strong>_  
><em><strong> No No No<strong>_

_** I don't want to go there, baby ever again**_  
><em><strong> I'm gonna be with you right here till the very end<strong>_  
><em><strong> So let's stay forever and ever and ever amen<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one needs to go where the river bends<strong>_

_** No No No**_  
><em><strong> No No No <strong>_  
><em><strong> No No No<strong>_

"Qui est là ?" Elle cria en regardant en face d'elle . Damon la regarda perdu se demandant pourquoi elle ne le voyait pas . Elle regarda ensuite en l'air tandis que Damon l'admirait .

"A quoi vous jouer ?" Bonnie hurla subitement en l'air , Damon la regarda perdu . Il vît Bonnie verser des larmes .

"Vous êtes content de vous " Bonnie continua en regardant en l'air . Damon allait encore une fois appeler Bonnie ,mais elle ne le laissa pas parler .

"Tu es content de toi Damon "elle disait en regardant en l'air .

"Tu m'as dit que tu n'accepterais jamais une fin sans moi ,mais tu m'as menti . Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu serais là avec moi et encore en vie pour respecter cette promesse , alors viens , je t'attends " elle cria . Damon la regarda un long moment perdu par ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Bonnie " Il l'appela mais c'était étrange , elle ne le voyait et ne l'entendait pas . C'était comme si une partie d'elle l'avait enterré , l'avait enfin enterré . Elle attendait qu'il vienne et regardait en l'air ,mais il n'y avait rien , il n'y avait personne.

"Je t'attends alors viens, je partirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas là avec moi " Elle se mît à dire se retenant de verser plus de larme. Damon la regarda touché par elle.

"Je t'aime " Il déclara espérant qu'elle entendent mais elle n'entendait rien , elle était trop aveuglé par sa douleur . Une douleur que Damon pouvait voir .

Damon la regarda et vît subitement l'espace autour d'eux en train de disparaître . Bonnie ne remarqua rien , seul lui le voyait , elle était préoccupé à regarder en l'air attendant une réponse .

"Rendez le moi maintenant " Bonnie hurla , Damon la regarda un long moment perdu .

"Bonnie " Il hurla , il vît les alentours qui commencèrent à disparaître et comprît qu'il allait disparaître lui aussi . Il regarda Bonnie qui ne remarqua rien , elle était tellement dans sa souffrance qu'elle ne le voyait pas et qu'elle ne voyait pas les alentours disparaître . Seul lui le voyait .

"Bonnie " Damon cria ,mais elle ne l'entendait pas , elle continuait à regarder le ciel

"J'attends , rendez le moi maintenant , je ne partirais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas là " Bonnie continua en versant encore plus de larme. Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment . Il regarda ensuite les alentours et savait qu'il allait disparaître à tout moment . Il se précipita vers Bonnie et mît sa main derrière la tête de Bonnie pour rapprocher sa tête près de son torse .

"Je suis en vie , n'abandonne pas " Il murmura dans son oreille. Elle regarda le sol choqué et leva la tête ,mais tous ce qu'elle vît c'est le noir complet .

_**No No No**_  
><em><strong> No No No <strong>_  
><em><strong> No No No <strong>_  
><em><strong> No No No<strong>_

_** I don't want to go there, baby ever again**_  
><em><strong> I'm gonna be with you right here till the very end<strong>_  
><em><strong> So let's stay forever and ever and ever amen<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one needs to go where the river bends<strong>_

_** No No No**_  
><em><strong> No No No <strong>_  
><em><strong> No No No<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kiera se dirigea vers la forêt sachant où son mari allait chasser en général . Elle pensait que lorsqu'elle arrivera , elle le verrait en train de chasser mais à la place , il était allongé sur l'herbe et regardait le ciel. Kiera s'approcha de Slevin et s'assît à côté de lui .<p>

"Tu vas bien ?" Elle demanda , il resta à regarder le ciel

"Je vais toujours bien " Il répondit sans regarder sa femme . Elle le regarda hésitante à parler .

"Il y a un problème dans la zone " Elle disait subitement attirant l'attention de Slevin qui se releva subitement .

"Quoi ? tu pouvais pas le dire en premier " Il disait en la regardant .

"Kyle et Jay sont parti , on t'a cherché partout " elle répondit seulement

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Il demanda en se relevant . Kiera le regarda inquièt ce qui annonça rien de bon .

"On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais " Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase de peur de la réaction de Slevin .

"Quoi ? Kiera parle " Slevin déclara n'aimant pas la tournure des événements . Elle le regarda un long moment hésitant à parler puis se lança malgré la peur de la réaction de Slevin.

"Tout les prisonniers se sont échappés " Elle déclara subitement ayant peur de la réaction de Slevin .


	11. La chasse est ouvertes ! Part 1

_**Hey , i'm back lol  
><strong>_

_**Voici mon nouveau chapitre , c'est la partie 1 , je voulais tout faire en une partie ,mais mon chapitre était vraiment trop long , c'était vraiment lourd , j'arrive plus à tout regrouper dans un chapitre comme avant , ce temps est révolu. L'inspiration m'a fait faut bon c'est dernier temps comme d'habitude mais je trouve que cela se ressens dans mes derniers chapitres .  
><strong>_

_**Sinon voila , il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre comme je viens de dire je pouvais pas tout mettre . Il y a tellement de personnages entre Bonnie , Stefan , Elena etc , les gardianes , les sorcières , les Loups Garou , , Klaus etc , il y a beaucoup de personnage qui rentre en jeu donc je ne peux pas mettre tout le monde . Mais dans l'autre chapitre , je me concentre sur d'autre personnages . J'essaye de faire équitable pour chacun mais c'est dure (Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'impliqué autant de monde lol )  
><strong>_

**_Sinon merci pour tout vos commentaires ! merci d'avoir répondu à mon dilemme pour la plupart . Honnêtement je suis toujours un peu perdu de savoir si je continue :( mais Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires )_  
><strong>

**Music : Ben Cocks : So cold ( Bonnie )  
><strong>

** Linkin Park : Leave out the rest  
><strong>

** Strays don't sleep : For Blue skies  
><strong>

** Ana Johnson : We are  
><strong>

** Poet of the Fall : All the way/ 4u  
><strong>

** THE XX : Intro , chanson thème , chanson de fin  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Des mois plus tôt :<strong>

**Ben Cocks : So cold  
><strong>

_**Oh, Tu ne peux pas m'entendre pleurer,**_  
><em><strong> Voir tout mes rêves s'écrouler,<strong>_  
><em><strong> De là où tu te tiens,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Par ton choix.<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est si silencieux ici,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et c'est si froid,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette maison désormais,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne semble plus une maison.<strong>_

_Stefan entra au manoir veste à la main. Il monta les escaliers fatigué , il allait entrer dans sa chambre mais il vît la porte de la chambre de Damon ouverte ce qui l'intrigua . Sa porte était tout le temps fermée. Stefan se dirigea intrigué vers la chambre de Damon et l'ouvra délicatement . Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît Bonnie assise sur le fauteuil à côté du lit . Elle avait les pieds recroquevillés et regardait en face d'elle sans rien dire. Stefan la regarda un long moment surpris de la voir . Il entra dans la chambre et s'assît au bord du lit de Damon pour se mettre en face de Bonnie qui n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. C'était comme si il n'était pas là pour elle . Stefan savait qu'elle était encore en état de choque , elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer tellement ses larmes étaient tombées . Cela allait faire 1 mois pour eux qu'il était mort ,mais pour Bonnie c'était encore hier , ça serait toujours hier .Stefan resta à la regarder. Il vît que Bonnie s'était entouré les épaules avec une veste noire à Damon .Elle restait ici , à s'enfermer dans cette chambre , dans ses souvenirs .Elle avait tellement froid dans cette chambre , c'était si sombre , si triste , si silencieux alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être envahi de chaleur , de rire . Elle ne reconnaissait plus cette pièce tout comme lui . Cela faisait longtemps que cette chambre , ce manoir n'était plus une maison ,mais simplement un endroit où loger . Stefan regarda Bonnie un long moment puis posa sa veste noire sur le lit à Damon. Il regarda ensuite Bonnie , il regarda la veste qu'elle avait mit , c'était la veste préféré de Damon. Il n'avait rien touché dans cette chambre , il n'avait rien changé , bizarrement il pensait que c'était à Bonnie de le faire quand elle serait prête.  
><em>

_« Je hais le noir « Stefan disait seulement sachant qu'il parlait seul puisque Bonnie n'avait pas l'air d'être là aujourd'hui. Non , parce qu'elle était enfermé dans les rires , la joie , dans tout les moments qu'elle avait vécu au manoir .Elle était en train de revivre tout ça dans sa tête ._

_« Damon adorait le noir lui , on était tellement opposé « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant sa veste . Tout deux n'arrivait plus à respirer à ce moment, quelque chose était en train d'entraver leur respiration. Damon était en train de les étouffer , les étouffer de douleur . Stefan resta à regarder Bonnie qui ne réagissait pas , cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne réagissait plus à rien , comme si elle était encore dans le coma . Il en avait marre de cette état de paralysie , il avait besoin de la voir , de l'entendre , de même voir ces larmes parce qu'elles ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps . Il regarda Bonnie et souffla _

_« Tu sais , j'ai fais le discours à l'enterrement de Damon. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de l'avoir fait sans toi ,mais on n'avait pas le choix « Il se mît à dire essayant de la faire réagir mais rien ne se passa. Il voulait partager quelque chose avec elle,même si elle ne voulait rien entendre à part sa nostalgie. _

_« Damon n'était pas un saint loin de là « Il disait, il répétait exactement les mêmes mots qu'il avait dit à son discours . Il se rappelait de l'enterrement comme si c'était hier. Il vît Bonnie resserrait son étreinte autour de ses jambes ._

_« Cela doit même ravir la plupart des gens, parce qu'il est connu pour avoir fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui , il m'en a fait , il en a fait à tout les gens que je connaissais à vrai dire , donc non il était loin d'être saint , de toute façon il détestait les saints comme moi « Stefan continua en souriant , il regarda Bonnie et vît une larme coulait de sa joue , mon dieu combien temps pouvait elle encore le pleurer se disait Stefan . Elle était capable de le pleurer toute sa vie et il pouvait le voir en une larme.  
><em>

_« Il a toujours connu le même schéma dans sa vie , blessé et aimé à la fois parce que Damon a toujours été comme ça . Il blesse autant qu'il aime et il aime autant qu'il blesse « Stefan continua . Bonnie commençait à voir flou , elle ferma les yeux ne voulant plus rien voir , elle sentît les larmes coulaient mais resta les yeux fermés _

_« Mais « Stefan s'arrêta subitement n'arrivant pas à continuer. Il resta à regarder le sol puis continua _

_**Oh quand tu m'as dit que tu partirais,**_  
><em><strong> J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon corps douloureux s'est écroulé,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et quand je t'ai appelé,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas là.<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'aurais du le savoir,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Maintenant ça blesse encore plus...<strong>_

_« Mais il a fini par réussir à aimer sans blesser, il a fini par simplement aimer et je veux qu'on se rappelle de se Damon là « Stefan termina, il leva la tête et regarda Bonnie._

_« Du Damon qui t'a aimé « Bonnie resta les yeux fermés et versa encore plus de larme. _

_« C'est faux « Bonnie se mît à dire difficilement à cause de sa respiration qui était encore une fois coupé ._

_« Il blesse toujours autant qu'il aime« Elle continua en essuyant ses yeux ._

_« Tout ce que c'est faire Damon, c'est faire du mal autour de lui « Elle continua en regardant Stefan qui comprît ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_« Il prends le cœur des gens et le déchire sans que cette personne sans rende compte, non il n'est pas un saint tu as raison, il est tout sauf un saint , c'est un tueur parce que maintenant je me sens mourir . Il est en train de me tuer Stefan et je me laisse faire parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre « Elle se mît à dire perdant sa respiration petit à petit._

_« Plus rien ne fonctionne chez moi à cause de lui « Elle disait ne voyant plus rien du tout _

_« Mon cerveau, mon cœur, ma respiration, tout, tout ce à quoi je pense c'est lui , tout ce que je ressens c'est lui et tout ce que je respire c'est lui . Je suis morte, j'aurais dû rester dans le coma , tu aurais dû simplement m'enterrer avec lui « Elle continua ce qui figea Stefan qui ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire , rien ne la guérirais , il le savait . _

_« Pourquoi es tu encore en vie alors ? qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le rejoindre maintenant « Stefan disait , Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda enfin comprenant où il voulait en venir . Elle le regarda un long moment _

_« Toi « Elle se mît à dire ce qui surpris Stefan _

_« Elena, Caroline , Tyler , tout le monde . Il m'a donné son âme , je peux pas la tuer « Bonnie disait se souvenant de ce que Damon lui avait dit avant qu'elle se réveille . Stefan la regarda sans rien dire. Il se leva et entoura ses bras autour de Bonnie. Bonnie enlaça Stefan et le serra fort contre elle. Elle avait froid , tellement froid dans cette chambre silencieuse et terne .  
><em>

_**Tu as fait saigner mon coeur et,  
>Tu me dois une raison,<br>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...  
>Je suis seule et glacée,<br>Tandis que tu es dans le lit où elle est,  
>Et que je suis laissée seule à pleurer.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Linkin Park : Leave out the rest<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**J'ai rêvé que j'étais disparu**_  
><em><strong> Tu étais si effrayée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais personne ne voulait écouter<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que personne d'autre ne s'en souciait<strong>_

« La pluie s'était abattue dans chacune des zones ce qui était souvent considéré comme mauvais signe ici. Les habitants sortirent intrigués en entendant des cris à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent de leur maison et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant au loin vers la tour de la zone zéro une fumée noire sortir. Ils levèrent la tête sous le choque.

« C'est la prison « Quelqu'un disait intrigué en voyant la tour au loin, elle était très loin d'eux. Ils regardèrent inquiet lorsqu'ils virent Kyle qui était debout sur son Loup Garou ,celui-ci courant à toute allure.

« Plus vite « Kyle cria à Kimbra , il regarda les habitant énervé par tout ça.

«RESTER DANS VOS MAISON MAINTENANT « Kyle hurla. Son Loup Garou allait à toute allure. Les habitants suivirent tous ses ordres sans discuter. Il ne fallait jamais discuter avec Kyle. Kimbra parcourra la forêt toujours avec Kyle debout sur lui.

« C'est mauvais signe « Kimbra disait en parcourant la forêt, sentant les démons sortir de la tour. Kyle ne dît rien agacé par toute cette pagaille. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver se disait-il. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui cachèrent la vue. Kimbra continua à courir, arrivé à la mer qui séparait l'endroit de la tour et la zone. Kimbra sauta sur l'eau et continua son parcours à toute vitesse.

« Plus vite « Kyle cria toujours debout sur lui .Kimbra accéléra encore. Il allait tellement vite qu'il ne sentait même pas la mer sous ses pieds .

« Kimbra , je prends la relève , toi préviens les chasseurs « Kyle disait puis sauta de son Loup Garou et courra sur l'eau à toute vitesse.

« Fais chier « Il disait en courant. Il parcourra encore quelque kilomètre puis arriva à la zone des minutes plus tard. Kyle vît un portail et sauta par-dessus retombant sur ses pattes. Il s'arrêta et regarda le portail derrière lui .

_**Après mon rêve**_  
><em><strong> Je me suis réveillé avec cette crainte<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qu'est-ce que je vais laisser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une fois que je ne serai plus là<strong>_

_** Donc si tu me demandes**_  
><em><strong> Je veux que tu saches<strong>_

« Le bouclier a été désactivé « Il disait intrigué . Seul quelque personne pouvait traversé ce bouclier . Comment cela se faisait-il que les prisonniers avaient réussi à sortir ?. Kyle continua et s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva près de la tour . Il vît des gardes à terre , ils étaient mort , et d'une mort douloureuse , cela pouvait se lire sur leur visage , sur la frayeur qui était dessiné sur leur visage . Il y avait d'autres gardes qui était en train d'être soignés par des médecins. Personne ne pouvait avoir accès à cette zone . Les gardes étaient assignés à vivre ici jusqu'à leur roulement , c'était impossible de sortir . Kyle regarda le bazar et la tour . Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel . Il sentait la pluie tombait sur son visage , la pluie était ce qu'il détestait le plus . Il regarda la tour , cette tour sombre et vide sans rien dire . Il regarda ensuite tout le monde

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il hurla à travers le bruit de la pluie. Tout le monde sursauta à l'intonation de sa voix qui tonnait sous la pluie. Jay s'approcha des corps et s'accroupît en sentant leur pouls.

« Ils sont mort « Il déclara en regardant Kyle qui fît une grimace d'énervement. Kyle se dirigea vers un garde qui était blessé.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda , le garde le regarda un peu assommé

« Je sais pas, il y a eu une fumée noire et le sol s'est écroulé, tout s'est écroulé à l'intérieur de la tour « La personne répondit ce qui énerva Kyle.

« Fais chier, faut tous les retrouver « Il disait en regardant les alentours. Il regarda le sol puis prît son téléphone.

« On est dans la merde « Jay disait inquiet .Kyle grogna d'agacement attendant qu'on lui réponde.

« Je sais « Il disait puis parla au téléphone.

« On a un problème, prévenez la population que les prisonniers se sont échappés « Kyle disait

« Combien « La femme au téléphone disait. Kyle se retourna et vît tout les hommes à terre . Il prît son air sérieux.

« Tout le monde « Il répondit agacé par ce constat. Il entendît la femme au téléphone qui était un peu surprise.

«Vous voulez dire... «

« Oui « Il répondit

« Prévenez les habitants de chaque zone de rester chez eux et de s'y cloitré « Il répondit puis raccrocha . Il regarda les alentours puis jeta son téléphone à terre.

_**Quand mon heure viendra**_  
><em><strong> Oublie le mal que j'ai fait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aide moi à laisser derrière moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Des raisons d'être regretté<strong>_

_** Et ne m'en veux pas**_  
><em><strong> Et quand tu te sens vide<strong>_  
><em><strong> Garde moi dans ta mémoire<strong>_

« Fais chier « Il déclara agacer lorsqu'il vît Slevin arrivé. Slevin descendît de son Loup Garou à son tour et regarda l'espace vide. Il connaissait cette prison par cœur. C'était impossible d'y sortir, comment ils avaient tous réussi à sortir ? se disait-il . Slevin regarda Kyle et Jay

« Ils sont tous mort et tous les prisonniers ont disparu « Kyle déclara à Slevin . Slevin regarda Kyle gardant son sang froid.

« On sait tous où ils risquent tous d'aller, prévenez Salomon et dîtes lui d'être sur ses gardes, que tout les prisonniers risquent d'aller en sa direction, mettez des gardes là bas pour l'aider « Slevin déclara. Il tourna sa tête et regarda ensuite la tour intrigué par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Damon était allongé sur le dos par terre en plein milieu de la forêt. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il sentait enfin quelque chose d'extérieur à lui , il sentait la pluie , la pluie lui tombait sur sa peau . C'était apaisant de sentir quelque chose d'aussi doux et froid que la pluie. Il entendît quelqu'un parlait au dessus de lui ,mais n'arrivait pas à percevoir la voix.

« Hey tu vas bien « Il entendît la voix d'une fille. Il ouvra les yeux et vît une jeune femme qui avait de long cheveux blond , blond or et des yeux noires , tellement noire qu'il pouvait se voir dedans . La jeune femme ouvra les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle vît les yeux bleus de Damon qui étincelait sous cette pluie. Elle resta un moment à le regarder. Il regarda la fille en face de lui se demandant où il était . Elle le regarda hypnotisait par ces yeux. Ces yeux bleus disparurent ensuite sous ses paupières .Damon ferma les yeux et se plongea dans le noir . La jeune fille regarda Damon étrangement et toucha son visage.

**_Laisse tout le reste de côté_**  
><strong><em> Laisse tout le reste de côté<em>**

**_ N'aie pas peur_**  
><strong><em> J'ai reçu ma punition<em>**  
><strong><em> J'ai partagé ce que j'ai fait<em>**

**_ Je suis fort en surface_**  
><strong><em> Mais pas complètement<em>**  
><strong><em> Je n'ai jamais été parfait<em>**  
><strong><em> Mais toi non plus<em>**

**_ Donc si tu me demande_**  
><strong><em> Je veux que tu sache<em>**

« Erin éloigne toi , c'est un vampire , je peux le sentir « Son Loup Garou à côté disait en voyant comment sa maitresse regardait le jeune homme au sol.

« Je sais « Elle disait toujours en caressant le visage de Damon pas du tout effrayé par le fait qu'un vampire se trouvait dans leur monde . Comment cela était-il possible ? son Loup Garou se demanda en le regardant . Les vampires étaient interdit ici . Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît Erin parler

« j'en ai jamais vu « La jeune femme disait

« Il est vraiment beau « Elle continua, son Loup Garou la regarda

« Évite , les vampires sont beau en apparence mais sombre à l'intérieur « Erin resta à regarder Damon. Il était tellement beau , ouaw c'était impressionnant la beauté d'un vampire . Etait-il tous aussi beau que lui , était il aussi sombre à l'intérieur . Le vampire en face d'elle lui paraissait à la fois sombre et doux , on aurait dît un ange déchu .

« El , porte le , on rentre « Erin se mît à dire en regardant son Loup Garou nommé El . El la regarda perdu puis s'approcha de Damon.

«On va s'attirer des ennuies « El disait en regardant sa maitresse

« Je sais « Elle répondit seulement. Erin se pencha un peu plus vers Damon et le releva avec sa main pour le mettre sur son Loup Garou.

« Il a besoin de soin « elle continua en le posant sur El . Elle se leva et s'en alla suivît de El qui portait Damon se demandant comment celui-ci arrivait à supporter la pression spirituelle de ce monde. Il suivît sa maitresse dans la forêt intrigué par ça.

_**Quand mon heure viendra**_  
><em><strong> Oublie le mal que j'ai fait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aide moi à laisser derrière moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Des raisons d'être regretté<strong>_

_** Et ne m'en veux pas**_  
><em><strong> Et quand tu te sens vide<strong>_  
><em><strong> Garde moi dans ta mémoire<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laisse tout le reste de côté<strong>_  
><em><strong> Laisse tout le reste de côté<strong>_

_** En oubliant**_  
><em><strong> Toutes les blessures intérieures<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que tu as si bien appris à dissimuler<strong>_

_** En prétendant**_  
><em><strong> Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir et me sauver de moi-même<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas être celui que tu es<strong>_

« Tu vas patrouiller ce soir, emmène d'autre Loup Garou avec toi « Slevin disait à son Loup Garou qui était à côté de lui en entrant dans sa demeure.

« Ok « Son Loup Garou allait partir ,mais Slevin l'appela .

«Fais attention, ils sont pas à prendre à la légère « Il continua .

« Je sais « Il répondit puis s'en alla laissant Slevin seul. Slevin monta les escaliers et rejoignît Kiera qui était en train de regarder en face d'elle l'horizon . Elle regardait la pluie s'abattre sur leur monde .

« Alors ? « Elle demanda en se retournant vers lui. Il était trempé de la tête au pied .

« Ils se sont tous échappés, on doit les trouver avant qu'ils tuent d'autre personne « Kiera le regarda un long moment .

« Tu es inquiet à propos des étrangers « Elle disait . Slevin resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire.

« Klaus et le vampire « elle continua voulant faire réagir Slevin.

« Klaus n'est pas dangereux, et le vampire aussi « Slevin répondit en regardant l'horizon.

**_Quand mon heure viendra_**  
><strong><em> Oublie le mal que j'ai fait<em>**  
><strong><em> Aide moi à laisser derrière moi<em>**  
><strong><em> Des raisons d'être regretté<em>**

**_ Et ne m'en veux pas_**  
><strong><em> Et quand tu te sens vide<em>**  
><strong><em> Garde moi dans ta mémoire<em>**

« Comment tu peux dire ça après tous ce que Klaus a essayé de faire, tu sais qu'il veut ta mort, la mort de tout le monde, et le vampire est dangereux , c'est d'un vampire dont on parle Slevin . Je ne te comprends pas parfois « Kiera s'emportait facilement lorsqu'il s'agissait de vampire et de Klaus. Slevin savait ce qu'elle pensait .Elle avait peut-être raison à propos de Klaus qui sait ,mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'inquiétait le plus à ce moment précis.

« Klaus s'en prendra à moi je sais ça, je vais attendre qu'il me retrouve quant au vampire , il ne peut pas allé bien loin , la pression de ce monde l'empêche d'aller trop loin de la zone , il doit être près de cette zone « Slevin répondit . Kiera le regarda un long moment et soupira.

« Tu aurais dû le tuer là bas « Elle disait en parlant de Klaus

« C'est un simple mortel maintenant Kiera , il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera « Il répondit ne la regardant pas .

« Il est rempli de haine envers toi, il n'est que ténèbres » Slevin tourna sa tête changeant d'expression .

« C'est mon fils « Il se mît à dire voulant arrêter Kiera. Ils se regardèrent un long moment .

« Depuis que tu es revenu de l'autre monde , tu es bizarre « Elle avoua sachant ce que l'autre monde à dû rappeler à Slevin .

_**Laisse tout le reste de côté**_  
><em><strong> Laisse tout le reste de côté<strong>_

_** En oubliant**_  
><em><strong> Toutes les blessures intérieures<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que tu as si bien appris à dissimuler<strong>_

_** En prétendant**_  
><em><strong> Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir me sauver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas être celui que tu es<strong>_

« Je m'occupe de Klaus , rien ne vous arrivera à tous . Klaus n'est pas le plus dangereux Kiera, essaye d'en prendre conscience. Tout les prisonnier de cette zone sont dangereux alors Klaus je m'en occuperais en dernier « « Kiera ne dît rien sachant que Slevin ne supporterait pas d'en entendre d'avantage . Elle soupira fatigué de se prendre autant la tête lorsqu'il s'agissait de Klaus .

« Et pour le vampire « Elle demanda intrigué. Slevin la regarda un long moment

« Je ne sais pas , il faut que j'en parle au gardiane , il est de leur ressort pas dû mien ou plutôt du ressort des sorcières « Slevin disait . Kiera regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire . Ils restèrent à ne rien dire un long moment lorsqu'elle coupa le silence .

« j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas autant impliqué dans tous ça ,mais c'est grâce à toi que tout le monde est en sécurité » Elle avoua enfin. Slevin savait qu'il lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs tous les jours et malgré tous ça , elle était resté près de lui toutes ses années. Il regarda sa femme un long moment ne pouvant pas lui promettre que demain sera un jour plus calme que les autres parce que tous son être lui disait que demain était le début d'une longue chasse . Kiera s'approcha de lui et posa un bisou sur sa joue.

« Fais attention « elle chuchota, elle le regarda ensuite et posa sa main sur son torse .

« Reviens en vie « elle disait vraiment inquiète. Il regarda ces yeux noires un long moment . Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça ce qui la surprise parce que Slevin n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, malgré tous ses années, il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait et ne montrait aucun geste affectueux. Elle resta surprise, mais finit par refermer l'étreinte que lui accordait Slevin.

« Rends moi service et ne sors pas de la maison, je rentrerais vite comme d'habitude « Il disait comme une promesse. Une promesse qu'il respectait toujours. Slevin regarda en face de lui sans rien dire de plus .

Erin était assise sur un tabouret près du lit de Damon. Elle entendait le bruit de la pluie dehors , la pluie était vraiment violente aujourd'hui se disait-elle .

« C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée « Son Loup Garou déclara ce qui fît rire Erin car c'était au moins la 10èmes fois qui lui disait .

« Je sais ,mais j'en ai jamais vu et il est si beau « Elle disait attiré par l'inconnu . Elle était surtout attirée par le fait qu'il soit inconnu et qu'il soit un vampire. Elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux si ce qu'on disait sur les vampires était vrai. Elle toucha le torse de Damon qui était recouvert de cicatrice, c'était comme s'il avait été torturé. Elle avait mît un long bandage autour de sa cicatrice . Le bandage parcourait tout son torse .

« Il a l'air d'avoir été torturé » Elle disait intrigué en lui touchant ensuite le visage .

« La pression spirituelle a dû lui faire ça « Son Loup répondit .

« ça va allé « Elle disait , elle avait la main posé sur son torse lorsqu'elle sentît la main de Damon posé sa main sur la sienne.

« Bonnie « Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué et regarda son Loup Garou . Damon ouvra les yeux ensuite et vît le mur , c'était plus le plafond qui l'avait l'habitude de voir en général . Il se releva subitement et regarda à côté de lui . Il vît une jeune femme et un Loup Garou. Il les regarda un long moment confus . Il resta silencieux un moment. Erin et son Loup Garou le regardèrent attendant qu'il dise quelque chose . Damon se mît à soupirer bizarrement . Il s'assît au bord de son lit les ignorant totalement ce qui surpris Erin et El .

« Fais chier « Il disait en regardant le sol , il regarda ensuite Erin et son Loup Garou .

« Je suis toujours dans l'Ardes c'est ça « Il demanda, il vît le regard perdu des deux personnes à côté de lui.

« On vous a trouvé dans la forêt « Erin répondit captivé par les yeux bleus de Damon. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire .Damon regarda ensuite son corps et vît un bandage. Il arrivait à bouger ce qui était assez surprenant comparé à avant ou même bouger un orteil était une torture .

« Tu es un vampire « La jeune femme demanda. Damon la regarda

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? « Il demanda sachant que les vampires n'étaient pas appréciés.

« On m'a toujours appris à aider mon prochain » elle répondit en souriant. Il la regarda puis regarda les alentours, il était dans une maison assez modeste. Il était en train de scrutait la maison lorsqu'ils entendirent tous quelqu'un toquait.

« Erin , Erin « Un petit garçon disait .

« Cache toi derrière le rideau » Erin disait , Damon se cacha ne discutant pas . La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et n'eut pas le temps de parler à cause du jeune homme.

« Il y a eu une alerte dans toutes les zones , il faut rester cloitré chez soi »

« Pourquoi ? » Erin demanda en ouvrant les yeux en grand surpris par cette nouvelle.

« Les prisonniers de la zone on tous disparu. Les chasseurs sont partis à leur recherche et parmi eux , il y aurait un vampire « Erin resta à regarder le jeune garçon surprise. Damon fronça les sourcilles sachant qu'il parlait de lui . Il se demandait si la jeune femme allait le dénoncer, si c'était le cas , il était prêt à partir ,mais ce fût tout le contraire.

« J'ai bien compris le message , merci de m'avoir prévenu » Erin répondit au petit .

« Fais attention , je vais prévenir les autres , une alerte va être donné « Le petit disait puis s'en alla en courant à toute vitesse pour prévenir tout le monde . Erin resta à regarder en face d'elle un long moment avant de se décider à fermer la porte. Elle regarda son Loup Garou et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je sais El , fais moi confiance « elle disait en regardant son Loup Garou . Damon sortît du rideau et regarda Erin qui était posé contre la porte . Elle le regarda à la fois perdu et un peu effrayé ce qu'il pouvait voir.

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous êtes un prisonnier de la zone « elle demanda perdu. Ok , elle n'avait pas peur du fait qu'il soit vampire ,mais là elle commençait à avoir peur car les personnes de la zone étaient dangereuse . Tout le monde savait que ces personnes n'étaient que ténèbres. Damon la regarda un long moment voyant la peur dans ses yeux . Elle avait l'air si innocente, si fragile , si humaine qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayé .

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici » Il disait , il s'approcha légèrement ,mais le Loup Garou de Erin se mît en face de Damon pour l'empêcher d'avancer et grogna sur lui . Damon recula subitement surpris et regarda le Loup Garou puis la jeune femme en face de lui qui le regardait intrigué .

« je ne sais pas comment mais je ne vous veux pas de mal , je veux seulement rentrer chez moi « Damon disait essayant de la calmer car elle avait l'air un peu paniqué.

« Vous êtes un prisonnier, ils sont dangereux, qui me dit que vous ne l'êtes pas ?« Elle demanda méfiante

« Rien « Il répondit

« Je dois y allé de toute manière, vous voyez, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal « Damon disait puis s'avança. Il se dirigea vers la porte malgré le Loup Garou qui grognait. Il allait ouvrir la porte toujours avec Erin posé contre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Damon qui était posé sur la poignet attirant le regard curieux de Damon qui la fixa perdu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, il y a des gardes partout qui surveille les zones le soir « Erin disait . Damon la regarda intrigué se demandant pourquoi elle aidait ? Pourquoi elle ne se méfiait pas de lui ?

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? » Il demanda, elle le regarda mal à l'aise. Elle allait répondre mais Damon se sentît subitement mal. Il toucha son torse et gémît de douleur. Erin s'approcha de lui inquiète.

« Je vais m'occuper de vous » Elle déclara puis força Damon à mettre ses mains autour de ses épaules pour l'emmener sur le lit. Le Loup Garou de Erin la regardait désapprouvant son attention envers ce vampire, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Damon se laissa guider et s'allongea. Il regardait la fille qui s'occupait de lui se demandant comment il allait faire pour sortir d'ici. Il devait vite sortir d'ici à tout prix.

* * *

><p><strong>Strays Don't Sleep : For Blue Skies<strong>

_**Ca a été une longue année**_  
><em><strong> Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment est ton halo ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Juste entre toi et moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toi et moi et les satellites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne t'ai jamais cru<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne voulais que ça pourtant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avant tout ça<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cela ne et rends donc pas malade?<strong>_

_**Je ne peux m'y habituer**_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux m'y habituer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne m'y habituerai jamais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne m'y habituerai jamais<strong>_

« Boom » Une phrase

« Boom « Une réponse

« Boom « Un cœur , c'était son cœur qui battait autant . Il battait tellement fort. On aurait dit que son cœur était mort depuis tous ce temps et qu'il revenait à la vie . Il revenait à la vie subitement , c'était violent , les booms dans son cœur étaient tellement violents qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur était prêt à bondir en dehors de sa poitrine. Il avait suffit d'une voix , d'un toucher . Elle avait senti sa main derrière sa tête, son toucher sur elle et son souffle effleurait ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve ou une de ces illusions qu'elle voudrait voir. C'était lui et malgré toutes les images qu'elle avait vu, tout les discours que tout le monde avait tenu, elle avait obtenu sa réponse. Il était sa réponse et il l'avait prouvé encore une fois. Il avait réussi à réchauffer ses larmes, il avait réussi à réchauffer tout son être en un moment, en un touché. Bonnie regarda le noir devant elle sous le choque. Pourquoi n'était il pas là ? elle avait entendu , elle avait entendu , elle avait senti . Elle s'avança perdu et confuse voulant le voir .

« Damon « Elle disait , elle s'avança et regarda les alentours même si elle ne voyait rien .

« Damon « elle cria ,mais elle n'entendît que l'écho de sa voix . Il devrait être là ? . Elle tourna sur elle-même intrigué, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal . Elle regarda les alentours perdu en tournant sur elle-même. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? où était-il ? pourquoi n'était il pas là ? plein de question lui vinrent en tête à une vitesse déferlante .

« Damon « Elle hurla lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était dans une des chambres de la pyramide. Elle se retourna

« Damon « Elle disait intrigué. Elle toucha son cœur encore affecté par sa voix , son touché sur elle.

« Bonnie « Elle entendît subitement Tyler criait dans l'une des autres pièces. Elle resta seul à regarder les alentours lorsqu'elle sentît subitement une présence derrière elle . Elle se retourna intrigué en voyant un jeune homme avec un foulard sur sa bouche qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda inquiète. Elle sentît quelqu'un derrière elle lui mettre un mouchoir sur sa bouche. Bonnie recula subitement et plaqua l'homme derrière elle contre le mur. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et le balança en avant. Elle se retourna et regarda la personne.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle disait intrigué en regardant la personne.

_**Je suis sous cette nuit**_  
><em><strong> Je suis sous ces mêmes étoiles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous sommes dans une voiture rouge<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu dors à mes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong> Entrant et sortant de la lumière des phares<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pourrais-je t'avoir sauvé ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est ce que cela t'aurai trahi ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux brûler ce film<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toi seule avec ces pillules<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce que tu ne peux faire, je le ferai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te pardonne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te pardonne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te pardonnerai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te pardonnerai<strong>_

« Tyler « Bonnie cria ensuite. Elle regarda la personne intrigué lorsqu'elle sentît quelque chose lui piquait le cou. Elle toucha son cou et baissa sa tête pour voir une espèce d'aiguille. Elle regarda la personne en face d'elle, elle enleva l'aiguille et regarda la personne en face qui devenait flou à sa vue.

« Qui êtes v » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle tomba au sol. Tyler sauta de chambre en chambre pour atteindre Bonnie, il la repérait grâce à son odeur.

« Bonnie « Tyler arriva en courant suivi de Stefan, Jess et Léo . Il sauta dans le carré vide ,mais ne vît personne. Il renifla intrigué sentant encore l'odeur de Bonnie, mais elle n'était pas là ce qui l'intrigua.

« Elle est censé être là » Tyler disait en reniflant les alentours. Léo regarda le sol et vît une aiguille. Il s'accroupît et prît l'aiguille .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Stefan demanda, Léo regarda tout le monde.

« Ils ont dû sentir lorsqu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs « Léo disait ce qui intrigua les autres.

« Qui ? » Stefan demanda.

« Les chasseurs de tête «

_**Pour les cieux bleus, très bleus**_  
><em><strong> Pour les cieux bleus, très bleus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour les cieux bleus, très bleus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour les cieux bleus, très bleus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te pardonnerai<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Oauw où tu as trouvé toutes cette argent ? « Un petit garçon disait à son ami. Ils étaient tous deux planqué dans une ruelle . Ils étaient en train de compter les sous sous le choque de voir autant d'argent .<p>

« J'ai fais une course pour des étrangers « Sameh répondit, son ami le regarda

« Illégal «

« t'inquiète pas , tiens « Sameh disait en lui donnant un peu d'argent.

« Tu es sûre ? ça m'a l'air louche » Son pote déclara un peu suspicieux.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, tiens à part si tu n'en veux pas «

« Non , passe ça fera plaisir au chef « Sameh perdît son sourire et regarda son pote .

« Lui dis rien ok , j'ai pas envie qu'il me vole encore « Son ami hocha la tête. Ils étaient encore en train de se partager l'argent dans la ruelle lorsque l'ami de Sameh senti une ombre sur le côté. Il tourna sa tête et écarquilla les yeux

« Heu Sameh « Il disait au petit qui était en train de compter tout son argent fière d'en avoir autant.

« Quoi encore ? « Sameh répondit en regardant son ami , il sentît lui aussi une ombre et tourna la tête pour voir les étrangers encore une fois .Sameh rangea son argent dans ses poches

« Vous ne pouvez pas les reprendre « Il disait toujours en parlant sa langue.

« Je ne veux pas les reprendre , j'ai besoin d'une faveur et ça rapporte « Léo déclara. Sameh regarda le jeune homme intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Il répondit enfin en anglais. Léo sourît sans rien dire de plus .

Des minutes plus tard, Léo , Jess , Stefan et Tyler étaient dans la chambre de Bonnie. Ils étaient debout et regardaient Sameh qui mangeait tout et n'importe quoi sur le lit . Ils le regardèrent un peu surpris .

« ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? » Tyler demanda les bras croisés . Sameh continua à manger comme un porc et regarda les jeune gens en face de lui .

« C'est sur votre note hein » Il demanda , c'était un rapace ce petit . Un voleur et en plus un radin . Stefan regarda ses camarades et sourît voyant le phénomène.

« Oui , oui « Léo répondit . Sameh les regarda et continua à manger.

« Où est celle qui a un nom bizarre « Il disait la bouche pleine en regardant tout le monde .

« Bonnie « Tyler disait , Sameh le regarda et hocha la tête . Jess s'approcha de Sameh et lui essuya la bouche .

« Tu pourrais faire attention en mangeant « elle disait en essuyant sa bouche. Il ne dît rien et se laissa faire tel un prince ce qui fît halluciné Tyler.

«Merci « Sameh répondit en souriant à Jess . Il regarda les alentours

« Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? » Il disait subitement

« Tu te fous de nous « Tyler disait , Sameh le regarda et sourît

« J'ai l'air « Il répondit puis croqua dans son sandwich .

« C'est la chambre de Bonnie « Tyler disait , Sameh le regarda perdu

« Et alors ? » Il disait , Léo s'approcha du petit

« Bonnie , a disparu et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à la retrouver « Il regarda Léo un long moment

« Tout dépens de ce que tu vas me donner «

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à l'argent « Tyler disait agacé par Sameh . Bonnie avait disparu et tous ce que le petit pensé était à son argent

« Chacun ces préoccupations, « Il répondit puis fît un sourire à Tyler pour l'énerver voyant que Tyler n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer.

« Le même prix que ce matin « Léo répondit enfin .

« Ok , en quoi je peux vous aider ? « Il disait tout de suite prêt à coopérer . De l'or s'était subitement dessinait dans ces yeux ce que tout le monde remarqua.

« Tu manges vraiment comme un porc « Jess déclara en essuyant encore une fois la bouche de Sameh qui la regarda un long moment se laissant faire.

« Tu connais les chasseurs de tête « Léo disait. Sameh arrêta subitement de manger et les regarda tous.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous aider « Il déclara subitement en posant la nourriture. Il se leva et leur lança un regard curieux puis s'en alla.

« Pourquoi ça ? tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose « Léo disait, Sameh se retourna et le regarda un long moment.

« Je connais leur réputation et j'en sais assez pour m'éloigner à la fois d'eux et de ceux qui leur cherche des problèmes « Sameh disait .

« Ils ont Bonnie alors on a besoin de toi » Sameh les regarda un long moment intrigué

« Il y a bien une raison si ils l'ont , qui êtes vous d'abord pour avoir autant d'argent ?, vous semblez bizarre «

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir « Jess répondit , il la regarda un long moment puis rota sans faire exprès.

« Désolé « Il disait puis tapa son torse ayant mal , il avait mangé trop vite.

« J'ai mangé trop vite « Il se mît à dire.

«Alors tu craches le morceau « Tyler disait en parlant de la confrérie

« Oué je crois que c'est sur le point de sortir « Il disait en regardant le sol. Tyler esquissa à son tour un sourire .

« Fallait pas mangé si vite « Il disait

« Je sais « Il répondit puis les regarda

« Je sais rien à propos de la confrérie, mais simplement des rumeurs , on dit que ces des gens qui ont le pouvoir de voir des choses . Certaine personne dise qu'ils vendent leur service à des gens qui ont du pouvoir et les aide à acquérir plus de pouvoir. « Sameh se mît à dire .

« On dit aussi qu'ils font une sorte de marché humain mais j'en sais pas plus , ils sont mauvais c'est tous ce que je sais «

« Tu as un indice sur les personnes qui font parti de cette confrérie « Leo demanda .

« Ce sont des hommes puissants qui font parti de ça , avec du pouvoir , de l'argent ,du charisme «

« Qui correspondrait à ce profil ici ? » Jess demanda en se relevant du lit . Sameh la regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Elle le regarda perdu

« C'est impossible de l'approcher « Il continua connaissant bien une personne ici .

« Pourquoi ça ? » Tyler demanda

« Parce que sa maison est un palais et il y a des gardes partout « Sameh disait en levant les bras pour montrer l'immensité de sa maison .

« ça nous pose pas de problème « Léo répondit ce qui intrigua encore plus Sameh . Celui-ci regarda Léo un long moment .

« Comment tu as fais pour savoir combien il y avait de garde tout à l'heure « Il demanda subitement se souvenant que quelque chose clochait.

« Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes « Léo disait,

« Alors le nom ? » Tyler demanda

« Je crois qu'il se fait appelé Loric , on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui , on sait simplement qu'il s'est établi de l'autre côté de la ville il y a pas longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas loupé sa maison en allant vers le nord d'ici, » Sameh répondit . Tout le monde se regarda sans rien dire. Sameh les regarda ne doutant plus du fait qu'ils étaient tous bizarre. Léo regarda les autres ensuite et leur fît un signe de tête pour qu'il leur parle sans le petit. Sameh les regarda intrigué .

« Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, nous on revient après « Jess disait puis s'en alla avec les autres à l'extérieur de la chambre . Sameh les regarda partir et se dirigea vers la porte sans faire de bruit pour écouter ce qu'il disait, mais il n'entendît rien . Il se retourna intrigué et regarda la chambre de Bonnie.

« Elle a peut être des sous « Il se disait dans sa tête , il s'approcha de ses affaires et vît sa valise . Il posa sa valise sur le lit et fouilla dedans. Il chercha son porte feuille et sourît en le trouvant. Il l'ouvra et chercha des billets mais non , à la place il fît tombé une photo. Il la ramassa et la regarda intrigué , il vît Bonnie sourire auprès de quelqu'un . Il resta à regarder la photo.

« C'est peut être lui qu'elle cherche, « Il disait puis la posa, il fouilla et vît un gros livre et un carnet . Il prît le grimoire et l'ouvra ,mais il ne comprenait rien, il tourna les pages .

« ça doit être une langue bizarre « Il se dît perdu puis regarda le carnet. Il fît tombé des pages , il les ramassa donc et lit intensément.

« Vampire, Loup Garou , gardiane ,sorcière « Sameh resta à lire le carnet intrigué et surpris.

* * *

><p>Ok, cela allait faire deux fois en un espace court qu'elle se retrouvait au sol et qu'elle gémissait de douleur . Bonnie se releva légèrement toujours dans le noir complet. Elle toucha son cou sentant encore la douleur.<p>

« Hey il y a quelqu'un « Elle disait tout bas se rendant compte que cette phrase était stupide . C'était peut être encore un coup des gardianes se disait-elle . Elle regarda les alentours lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent et qu'elle vît qu'elle était dans un manoir, non rectification le mot manoir serait un euphémisme, dans un palais. Oui voila , elle était dans un palais . Elle regarda les alentours , et vît des gardes partout tenant des armes à la main .

« Qui êtes vous et où je suis ? » Elle demanda en les regardant, mais ils restèrent à la regarder sans rien dire. Bonnie les regarda perdu lorsqu'elle entendît une voix sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme comme toi fait sur mon territoire « Quelqu'un déclara avec un accent étrangement anglais qui ressemblait à celui de Klaus, oui même de Elijah. Bonnie tourna sa tête et vît un homme descendre les escaliers. Il était plutôt grand, mât de peau et avait la particularité de porter des lunettes alors qu'il faisait nuit, c'était bizarre, très bizarre. Il avait des cheveux noir, très noir , il portait simplement une chemise noire et un pantalon noir . Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers avec sa canne. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal à la jambe. Il descendît les escaliers et se mît face à elle.

« Vous refaite une scène de Scarface ou quoi ? » Bonnie disait totalement perdu se demandant ce que cette homme lui voulait . Il esquissa un sourire . Elle ne voyait que son reflet à travers ses lunettes de soleil ce qui était effrayant, d'ailleurs pourquoi portait il des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il faisait nuit .

« Je vais reformuler ma question « Il disait en s'approchant de plus près d'elle .

« Qu'est ce qu'une sorcière fais ici ? » Il déclara . Bonnie le regarda intrigué se demandant comment il savait. Elle recula

« Qui êtes vous ? « Elle déclara à reculons. Il la regarda un long moment, Bonnie n'était pas bête , elle en avait déjà beaucoup vu pour savoir qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'être gentil. Il n'était pas humain, elle pouvait le sentir, tout son corps le sentait rien qu'en le regardant. Son sourire, sa gestuel et son aura, il avait une aura intimidante qui pouvait faire peur à quelqu'un . Elle n'avait pas le temps de rencontrer des hommes avec une tel aura. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouvé les gardianes, n'importe qui pour savoir où Damon était. Elle le savait, il était en vie , elle n'en doutait pas . Bonnie recula ne voulant pas avoir à faire à l'aura de cette homme. Elle se retourna subitement ,mais ce fût peine perdu car celui-ci était face à elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? un vampire « Elle disait, il tapota sa canne au sol et toucha son cœur outré .

« Vampire, ne me comparer à ces pitoyable créatures voyons, » Il déclara. Bonnie le regarda puis fît un pas en arrière.

« Écoutez , je cherche quelqu'un c'est tout , je dois rentré ok, vous devez vous tromper de personne , je suis simplement une touriste « Bonnie disait . Elle mentait ,mais c'était une protection contre cet homme qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle allait partir en passant à côté de lui, mais il se mît en face d'elle . Elle le regarda un moment et allait utiliser ces pouvoirs, mais rien ne se passa .Il la regarda et tapota sa canne sur le sol.

« Quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé aujourd'hui ? savez vous laquelle « Il se mît à dire. Bonnie le regarda attendant la suite, sa question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il continue.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu venir « Il continua, mais Bonnie ne comprenait rien .

« J'ai senti dès l'arrivé au Caire de 3 vampires et 1 Loup Garou ce qui m'a surpris ce que je dois admettre parce que vampire et Loup Garou ne sont pas compatible mais enfin bref , j'attendais de savoir ce que ces créatures venaient faire ici pour agir ,mais j'ai senti quelque chose ensuite , j'ai senti le pouvoir d'une sorcière dans un sanctuaire des gardianes , et encore je me suis dit "est ce stupide de la part de cette sorcière ou une provocation soit envers nous soit envers les gardianes « Il déclara , Bonnie le regarda perdu voyant tout ce qu'il savait .

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda, il soupira en regardant en face de lui.

« Et tu sais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je ne vois rien en te regardant « Il se mît à dire.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Elle demanda intrigué par sa phrase. L'homme enleva ses lunettes et Bonnie ouvra la bouche surpris en voyant ces yeux blanc .

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de pensé , d'avenir ? » Il se mît à dire en la regardant . Bonnie recula et regarda les alentours .

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez «

« Peut être que tu ne sais vraiment pas ,mais si je sais une chose c'est que tu n'es pas venu là en touriste , qu'est ce que tu fais là ? , tu ne sais pas qu'il y a des chasseurs de tête «

« Tu es un chasseur de tête «

« On y est donc dit moi Bonnie Bennett, pourquoi tu es ici ? Dois-je te tuer ? ou dois je te laisser en vie , tel est la question « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie . Elle le regarda perdu en voyant ses yeux . Bonnie recula et se mît à courir dans une autre direction essayant de sortir d'ici .

« Même ça je les pas vu venir « Il déclara perdu. Bonnie vît une porte de sortie et allait passer par là ,mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vît en face. Elle recula

« Écoutez, je ne peux pas être avec vous maintenant , j'ai vraiment besoin de partir « Bonnie disait en reculant .

« Répond à ma question, parce que tu sera dans l'incapacité de faire ce que tu as à faire si tu t'en vas maintenant « Il répondit seulement montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir . Il la regardait intrigué se demandant pourquoi une sorcière était ici au Caire, ne savait-elle pas que les vampires et les sorcières évitaient de franchir la ligne , tout le monde évitait de franchir la ligne de l'Egypte parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait jamais que Loric les trouve.

* * *

><p><strong>Des minutes plus tard :<strong>

Bonnie regardait en face d'elle perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouvé Damon, c'était sa voix, elle en était sûre. Il était en vie et elle n'avait même pas le temps de se réjouir, fallait qu'elle retourne au sanctuaire, qu'elle parle avec les gardianes. Ils lui avaient menti, elle en était sûre maintenant. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle retourne là bas et qu'elle leur parle parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien, plus aucun indice pour le retrouver, simplement eux.

« Vous devriez manger, c'est malpoli, vous savez ça « L'homme en face d'elle déclara .Bonnie le regarda un long moment. Il était tard, elle n'avait pas faim , elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Non merci, vous avez prévu de me tuer « Elle demanda ne voulant pas manger, ne voulant rien faire. Elle voulait simplement partir.

« Peut être, peut être pas , tout dépens de ce que tu as à m'offrir « Il disait tout en souriant derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Bonnie le regarda intrigué se demandant ce qu'il était , il n'était pas un vampire , elle le savait , il n'était pas un sorcier , elle en était sûre , ni un gardiane et encore moins un Loup Garou . Elle ne savait pas du tout qui il était , ce que son aura cachait .

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs contre vous ? « Elle demanda

« Je fais parti de ceux qui ont survécu à vos coup en douce « Il répondit en mangeant sans poser les yeux sur elle . Elle fronça les sourcilles , elle allait dire quelque chose intrigué par sa réponse ,mais il ne la laissa pas parler .

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu voir les gardianes ? » Il demanda la coupant dans son élan.

« Vous êtes ami avec eux ? »

« Mon dieu que non » Il répondit toujours préoccupé à manger. Il arrêta et essuya ses mains avec une serviette. Il leva la tête et la regarda

« arrête de poser des questions et répond « Il déclara sachant pertinemment qu'elle évitait de répondre à ses questions en posant des nouvelles . Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire , elle n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau , il pouvait le sentir , mais qu'est ce qu'elle cachait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir une bride de pensé d'elle , quelque chose , il ne voyait strictement rien .Bonnie sentit d'un coup les gardes tenir fermement leur armes . Elle les regarda tous et une pensé lui vî était peut-être immunisé ,mais pas eux. Elle les regarda tous et marmonna quelque chose . Les gardent tombèrent d'un coup. Loric se mît à sourire sans rien dire .Il regardait Bonnie se lever et courir. Bonnie était en train de courir vers la sortie , même ses pouvoirs ne marchait pas , elle n'arrivait même pas à se téléporter , c'était étrange .Elle courrait lorsqu'elle sentît quelque chose lui transperçait l'épaule, elle gémît de douleur et regarda son épaule pour voir qu'il lui avait lancé un couteau. Bonnie continua à courir ,mais il se retrouva en face d'elle subitement.

« Donc tu ne veux pas coopérer « Il disait en appuyant sur l'épaule de Bonnie qui gémît de douleur

« Vous allez me tuer, je le sens « Bonnie disait. Elle n'était pas dupe, et il voyait bien .

« Je suis un homme plein de surprise, à toi de faire le bon choix « Il déclara puis resserra sa pression sur le bras de Bonnie. Elle sentît une chaleur la parcourir. Elle regarda ensuite son épaule. Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, elle vît que la blessure et la douleur avait disparu. Elle le regarda surprise , il avait le don de guérir , ce qui était ironique avec l'aura qu'il dégageait . Il avait l'air plus de donner la mort que de la soigner. Elle le regarda un long moment perdu.

« A quoi vous jouer ? » Elle demanda perdu par ce qu'il voulait .Il la contourna et retourna à sa place pour boire son verre de vin. Il soupira.

« Tu sais peut-être que je peux t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches, je suis plutôt fort à ça « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle le regarda un long moment perdu.

« Qui vous êtes ? qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? je ne comprends pas . Vous êtes intrigué parce que vous ne voyez rien, c'est tout « Elle demanda totalement perdu. Elle posait vraiment beaucoup trop de question se disait Loric .Il sourît, posa son verre et se leva ,mais resta près de la table. Il ne dît rien un moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Loric leva la tête et resta à la regarder.

« Donc je suis ce qu'on appelle un chasseur de tête « Il se mît à dire.

« Vous vous débarrassez des créatures surnaturels, pourquoi ? » Bonnie disait reprenant ce que Léo lui avait dit .

« Qui ta dit ça ? » Loric demanda avec un léger sourire

« C'est l'information qui circule c'est tout « Elle répondit , il la regarda un long moment

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien à propos de nous, les sorcières ne t'ont jamais parlé des gens comme nous « Il demanda subitement. Bonnie le regarda perdu

« Pourquoi devraient –elles me parler de vous ? « Elle disait, techniquement les sorcières ne risquaient pas de lui parler des chasseurs de tête car à vrai dire, elles ne lui parlaient plus du tout . Comme ça cela était réglé, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle était en froid avec les sorcières. Valait mieux gardé cette information pour elle. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux .

« Ses sales cachotières, me surprendrons toujours « Loric disait dans sa barbe . Elle le regarda intrigué

« Pourquoi les sorcières devraient –elles me parler de vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faîte ? » Bonnie se demanda intrigué voulant en savoir plus . Loric avait l'air de savoir quelque chose , il avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur les sorcières , les vampires , sur tout . A vrai dire , peut être qu'il pourrait en quelque sorte l'aidait . Elle le regarda intrigué .

« Comment devrais-je te dire ça ? je suis une personne immorale « Il disait avec un léger sourire.

« Je rends services à des personnes, en particulier des hommes puissant et pour ça je me sers des créatures surnaturels comme toi« Il disait en souriant . Bonnie le regarda perdu

« Comment ça ? » Elle demanda

« Je suppose que tu connais cette citation , l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur « Il se mît à dire en la regardant .

« Tu en penses quoi de cette phrase, tu penses que c'est vrai ? » Il demanda ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait à quoi il jouait. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment puis répondit

« Oui c'est vrai « Elle répondit ce qui fît sourire Loric . Il la regarda un long moment

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais manqué de rien dans la vie , donc évidemment que pour toi il ne fait pas le bonheur « Il répondit avec un léger sourire .Bonnie le regarda , on aurait dit Sameh qui parlait, c'était fascinant la ressemblance de discours . Sameh lui avait dit exactement ça . Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien c'était vrai , était ce mal ? .

« Si l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, il y a longtemps que des riches malheureux l'aurait rendu » Loric se mît à dire , Bonnie le regarda comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire .

« Je me rappelle plus de son nom ,mais je crois que c'est un Français qui a dit ça « Il continua en souriant

« Où vous voulez en venir ? » Elle demanda voulant aller droit au but

« Les gens qui ont de l'argent , peuvent acheter ce qu'ils veulent , ils peuvent acheter l'argent même , c'est un cercle vicieux,mais malheureusement , il y a des choses dans la vie qu'ils ne peuvent pas acheter. Alors ils viennent naïvement vers moi et je leur offre ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir « Il disait

« Comme quoi ? » Bonnie demanda perdu .

« Comme la jeunesse éternel, c'est tous ce qu'ils veulent , la jeunesse éternel , cette chose que seul les vampires peuvent avoir «

« Et comment tu fais ça ? Comment tu peux donné la jeunesse éternel c'est pas possible « Loric regarda ses mains et sourît .

« Il suffit d'un toucher sur l'un d'entre eux et ils ne deviennent que poussière, tous ce qui me reste est leur jeunesse sur mes mains, tel est la loi du marché aujourd'hui « Bonnie commença à ouvrir les yeux en grand comprenant enfin ce dont il parlait, ce qu'il faisait . Il parlait des vampires , elle qui pensait que les chasseurs de tête étaient là pour assurer la sécurité des humains , cela n'était pas du tout vrai . Elle s'était faîte une idée fausse en écoutant Léo , elle pensait naïvement qu'ils tuaient les créatures surnaturels pour ça ,mais cela était tout autre.

« Tu tues des gens pour de l'argent, pour nourrir des personnes riches « Bonnie disait sous le choque.

« Ouaw , une sorcière qui considère des vampires comme des gens ? , les vampires ne sont juste que des gens qui devaient mourir à la base , leur création était une erreur , une erreur causée par des sorcières cupide qui ne pense qu'a leur intérêt « Il se mît à dire ce qui troubla perdu qui se demandait ce qu'il savait , il avait l'air de savoir le lien qui existait entre les sorcières et les vampires . Il savait ça , s'il savait ça , qu'est ce qu'il savait d'autre ? Elle le regarda sans rien dire ne sachant pas quoi penser de lui . Loric se dirigea vers la table toujours avec sa canne et prît son verre de vin. Il bu et regarda ensuite Bonnie .

**Ana Johnsson : We Are**

_**On voit le diable sur le pas des portes (dieu oh dieu)**_  
><em><strong> disant juste à tout le monde la manière dont ils doivent vivre leur vie<strong>_  
><em><strong> surfant sur l'autoroute de l'information<strong>_  
><em><strong> et un tas de gens idiots achètentemmagasinent ça**_  
><em><strong> le temps passe vite et il est impossible de faire machine arrière (dieu oh dieu)<strong>_

« C'est une question d'argent et de pouvoir, cela à toujours été comme ça . Regarde autour de toi , les pauvres , les riches , les mortels , les immortels , tellement de différence et c'est à nous de choisir de quel côté nous devons être , que tu sois immortel ou mortel , l'argent peut tout acheter , l'argent fait tourné le monde aujourd'hui « Il continua . Bonnie le regarda un peu écœuré. Ce n'était pas une fan des vampires , c'était vrai ,mais de là à les tuer pour rendre des hommes déjà puissant encore plus puissant . SI maintenant même les humains avaient la capacité de rester immortel , où allons nous tous finir ? se demandait Bonnie.

« Tu fais quoi d'autre ? tu tues les sorcières comme moi et qu'est ce que tu offres à tous ses gens exactement ? » Elle demanda ce qui fît rire l'homme en face d'elle. Il se leva se tenant sur sa canne

« leur pouvoirs , je prends les pouvoirs de gens comme toi et soit je m'en sers , soit je les revend « Il disait restant près de la table . Bonnie recula subitement

« Quoi ? tu donnes des pouvoirs à des humains « Elle disait sous le choque en reculant . Il n'arrêtait pas de la surprendre , elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'il dirait ça . Elle ne pensait pas que c'était même possible de faire ça . Qui était-il ? ce n'était pas un sorcier , un sorcier ne ferait jamais ça à sa race , encore moins un vampire .

« Est-ce mal ? tu penses que c'est mal ? quel est la différence entre ceux que les sorcières ont fait . Elles ont donné des pouvoir immense à des hommes, à des mortels, elles aussi . Elles ont donné des pouvoirs au gardiane, et même au originelle, est ce mal « Il se mît à dire . Bonnie eut froid dans le dos mais il confirmait une chose , c'était qu'il savait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait . Il savait pour la naissance des vampires grâce au sorcière à travers les originelles et maintenant , il savait la naissance des gardianes . Il savait vraiment beaucoup de chose mais qui était il ? Pourquoi pensait –il tellement à des choses comme l'argent . C'était bizarre , tout les vampires qu'elle avait rencontré , tout les créatures qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie , ne parle pas d'argent , ne parle pas de chose aussi futile et réel . L'argent faisait parti du monde mortel pas du monde surnaturel comme le leur . A vrai dire , tout ce que à quoi les vampires pensaient c'était à se nourrir et certains comme Damon , pensait à essayer de reboucher le trou qui s'était formée en eux.

« Tu donnes des pouvoirs au plus offrant s'en foutant de ce qui va en faire « Bonnie disait sortant des ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ce qu'elle pensait parce qu'elle trouvait ça écœurant et choquant .

_**Que devient le monde aujourd'hui**_  
><em><strong> Que devient cet endroit que nous appelons notre chez nous<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous n'avons jamais été autant<strong>_  
><em><strong> et nous n'avons jamais été aussi seuls<strong>_

« Des pouvoirs qui appartienne à une famille entière , une génération « Bonnie continua sous le choque . Loric sourît

« Regarde autour de toi » Il disait en montrant la demeure où il habitait . Bonnie ne regarda même pas sa maison , elle ne voulait pas regarder . Même les originelles , même Klaus n'avait pas des discours aussi écœurant à propos d'argent , leur discours étaient peut-être pas mieux ,mais l'argent n'était pas une valeur qui leur importait . Enfin Klaus , le pouvoir ce qui pouvait revenir au même lorsqu'elle y repensait .

« Voila ce que je fais de ma vie , ce que les chasseurs font , il élimine la vermine pour en créer de nouvelle , de nouvelle avec de l'argent , tu n'imagines pas par exemple ce que tu pourrais me rapporter , tu es une Bennett , tu pourrais me rapporter ? »Il leva la tête et réfléchis

« Si je compte ta ligné, tes pouvoirs et surtout ton grimoire, tu pourrais me rapporter plus d'1 milliard « Bonnie écarquilla les yeux sous le choque.

« Vous donnez à des humains des pouvoirs, c'est insensé , ils sont humains , ils ne peuvent pas être mêlés à ce monde « Bonnie disait choqué de savoir que maintenant les humains enfin des hommes riches qui ont déjà tout , possède maintenant des choses comme des pouvoirs . Comment cela était possible ? les limites où s'arrête t'elle, chacun à ses limites mais Loric faisait tout pour qu'il y en ait pas . D'où lui venait toute cette haine envers les sorcières, et le reste du monde surnaturel.

« Les sorcières et les gardianes ne savent pas à quel point ce monde est pourri, les ténèbres l'ont envahi depuis bien longtemps. Les humains sont ceux qui auront le dernier mot dans tous ça « Il continua. Il se servait des humains comme une guerre contre tout le monde surnaturel . Il regarda Bonnie en souriant. Elle sentît la colère montait en elle subitement

« Ils essayent de rendre ce monde meilleurs contrairement à toi « Bonnie se mît à dire .Elle se sentait bête de défendre les gardianes et les sorcières maintenant après tous ce qu'ils leur avaient fait ,mais elle ne pouvait que dire ça tellement elle était écœuré par le fait qu'on les utilise pour assouvir des envies d'homme qui s'ennuie . Ils étaient devenu en quelque sorte esclave de ces gens là . Il avait raison, les humains allait finir par avoir le dernier mot sur eux. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à être humain ? Bonnie se demandait . Elle avait l'impression que les gens ne pouvait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient , ils avaient toujours besoin de plus sans se rendre compte que leur humanité , l'humanité était le seul espoir dans un monde comme le leur .Elle avait besoin de Damon subitement , son cœur avait besoin de lui . Lui il n'était pas comme tout ces gens qui pensait à ça ,il pensait simplement à elle , et c'était le plus important pour elle . Était-ce naïf de croire que l'amour était le salut de tous , en tous cas , il était son salut à elle , et honnêtement elle avait besoin de ça , et elle ferait tout pour sortir de ce monde triste pour le trouver .

« Tu penses ? « L'homme en face d'elle se mît à dire .Elle pouvait sentir la colère dans l'intonation de sa voix.

_**Vous continuer de regarder de votre barrière en bois**_  
><em><strong> Vous continuez de parler mais vos paroles n'ont plus aucun sens<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vous dites que nous ne somme pas responsables<strong>_  
><em><strong> mais nous le sommes, nous le sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vous vous en lavez les mains et ressortez blancs comme neige<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vous ne voulez pas reconnaitre que l'ennemi est parmi nous<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vous dites que nous ne sommes pas responsables<strong>_  
><em><strong> mais nous le sommes,nous le sommes, nous le sommes, nous le sommes<strong>_

« Les sorcières, les vampires et les Loup Garou n'ont pensé qu'a eux tous ce temps « Il continua en montant le ton ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui avait toujours l'image de Damon en tête pour ne pas sombrer dans ce monde que Loric était en train de lui montrer. Et le pire c'était qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, il avait raison, tout comme Sameh ,mais elle ne pouvait pensé comme ça , non elle ne ferait jamais ça .

« De quoi tu parles ? « Bonnie demanda

« Ho tu ne sais pas à ce que je vois , pour créer les gardianes , pour créer cette protection pour les Loup Garou .Tes ancêtres , les sorcières ont utilisé de la magie noire , une magie qui a finit par contaminer un ensemble de gens tu sais pourquoi ? tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque tu utilises de la magie noire ? » Il demanda, Bonnie regarda l'homme en face d'elle et pinça sa lèvre

« Un sacrifice « Elle se mît à dire

«Tu devrais dire des sacrifices « Il rectifia et elle pouvait entendre une haine mêlé à de la douleur .

« Elles ont donné des pouvoirs au gardiane à travers la magie noire et en échange , elles ont sacrifié des personnes , de milliers de personne sans se soucier du reste , tout ce qui leur importait était qu'avec ce sacrifice , une race puissante pourrait protéger ce monde « Il disait en parlant de la création des gardianes .

« Voila ce qu'elles appelaient des dommages collatéraux , des gens sont mort pour crée des gardianes . Voila ce que sont des ancêtres , ta race , mais qu'en était il de nous , des humains , on a disparu à la trappe « Il se mît à dire ce qui choqua Bonnie . Il est humain ? Bonnie se demandait , non qui était il ? qu'est ce qu'il était ?

« « Comment tu sais ça ? Qui es tu ? Qu'est ce que tu es ? si tu n'es pas un vampire , un sorcier , un Loup Garou et encore moins un gardiane qui es tu ? » Elle demanda intrigué voulant savoir .

_**Un pas en avant c'est deux pas en arrière (dieu oh dieu)**_  
><em><strong> On joue a saute moutons avec les mauvais garçons encore et toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tous alignés pour la grande illusion<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aucune réponse aux questions non posées<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tous alignés pour l'exécution<strong>_  
><em><strong> sans savoir pourquoi<strong>_

« Et tu sais ce qui est le pire « Loric se mît à dire en s'approchant de Bonnie qui resta à le regarder s'approcher d'elle . Elle ne bougea pas , elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était ? ce qui s'était passé ?

« Elles n'ont pas pensé à se sacrifier non, elles ont pensé à nous sacrifier , on était leur choix mais à la fois leur cauchemar , parce que si elles nous tue , elles meurt tous y compris toi . Donc elles ne peuvent rien contre nous et nous laisse agir comme bon nous semble parce qu'elle se protège . Elle protège cette chaîne qui nous relie à leur cœur, à ton cœur « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda et ouvra les yeux comprenant qui il était . Ce n'était pas dure de faire un lien lorsqu'on avait aussi rencontré des gens comme ça . Celui qu'elle avait rencontré était tellement froid , petit et si pale , si mort , qu'elle avait subitement son image en tête , il s'appelait Cirya .

« Tu es un spectre « Elle se mît à dire en le regardant . Loric la regarda avec le visage sérieux , comment savait elle tout ça , comment connaissait elle les spectres.

« Comment tu sais ? Comment tu connais ce nom ? » Il demanda intrigué

« C'est impossible que tu sois un spectre, comment peux tu bouger , vous êtes censé être invisible à l'œil nu « Bonnie disait n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer

_**tout est question de pouvoir et ensuite**_  
><em><strong> de prendre le contrôle<strong>_  
><em><strong> outrepasser les règles<strong>_  
><em><strong> briser les âmes<strong>_  
><em><strong> ils vont nous pomper le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien<strong>_  
><em><strong> dieu oh dieu, dieu oh dieu<strong>_

_** que devient le monde aujourd'hui**_  
><em><strong> que devient cet endroit que nous appelons notre chez nous<strong>_  
><em><strong> nous n'avons jamais été autant<strong>_  
><em><strong> et nous n'avons jamais été aussi seuls... si seuls<strong>_

« Elles n'ont pas eu l'audace de se sacrifier, donc elles ont sacrifié des pauvres humains comme moi , puis elles les ont enfermé tel un secret caché . Comme elles ne pouvaient pas nous tuer, elle nous ont envoyé dans les souterrains, où des gens comme moi y ont vécu toute leur vie , des gens qui n'ont rien vu à part les ténèbres , seulement du noire . Des gens qui ont vu la mort tout autour d'eux et le pouvoir l'emporté sur tout .La loi du plus fort tel est le monde d'aujourd'hui , tout les états du monde parle d'égalité des chances , parle de justice , de démocratie mais c'est simplement un mirage parce que la loi du plus fort l'emporte toujours que ce soit les chez les mortels ou les immortels , et j'ai choisi mon camp ,j'ai choisi de faire parti des dominants et non des dominés « Il déclara . Bonnie avait envie de vomir en l'entendant, tout était si sombre et le pire c'était que pendant un moment, elle était d'accords avec lui. Les ténèbres étaient partout, le pouvoir était ce qui importait de nos jours c'était horrible. Elle le regarda

« Comment tu es sorti ? » Elle demanda un peu attristé par ce que les sorcières avaient fait .

« On est sorti grâce à notre volonté de nous venger de vous , des êtres surnaturels comme vous « Il disait

« Tu te considère encore comme humain alors que ton cœur ne l'est pas du tout « Bonnie disait .

« La faute à qui , vous vous êtes cru tout permis parce que vous aviez le pouvoir et non nous les humains , vous nous avez pris de haut et vous nous prenez encore de haut mais c'est fini , cette période est révolu , le monde va finir par revenir comme il aurait dû être «

« C'est insensé , tu rends juste les humains encore plus haineux et même si tu nous fais tous disparaître , les humains ne seront plus humain » Loric sourît

« Je sais , mais cela fait un moment que je me souci plus des humains « Il répondit , Bonnie comprît ce qu'il faisait . Il commençait à créer en quelque sorte des soldats , pour une future guerre . Une guerre qui opposerait les humains et les créatures surnaturels . Il ne faisait que préparer les humains et les sorcières laissaient faire parce qu'elles étaient trop lâche . Parce qu'elles étaient lié à leur cauchemar, à leur démons . Bonnie regarda Loric sans rien dire encore perturbé par ses déclarations. Il la faisait sombré dans des pensées qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir , lorsqu'elle pensait à tous ce qu'il disait , elle repensa à Damon. Elle avait , vraiment , vraiment besoin qu'il soit là , qu'elle le retrouve pour qui lui dise que ce monde n'était pas aussi pourri que l'homme en face d'elle disait . Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise de croire en la vie , en la bonté des gens , à l'honnêteté , elle avait besoin à ce moment d'espoir . Elle avait besoin de croire en l'Homme mais elle n'y arrivait plus et le pire c'était qu'elle comprenait la haine de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle comprenait tout à fait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à tracé la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Si elle s'écoutait, elle faisait parti des deux. Comment les sorcières avaient –elle pu être aussi égoïste , les sorcières étaient simplement des femmes hypocrites et égoïstes , s'en foutant des moyens pour parvenir à leur fin . Elles étaient en réalité comme Loric . Bonnie pensait au sorciè avait raison , les mortels et les immortels n'étaient pas si différend enfin de compte . Tout comme les hommes puissants , les sorcières ont utilisé leur pouvoir pour en avoir toujours plus , elles n'ont pensé qu'au pouvoir oubliant la moralité dans tout ça . Bonnie était éparpillé entre Loric , sa vision et la sienne . Elle comprenait Loric.

_** [Refrain]**_

_** tout est question de pouvoir et ensuite (nous sommes)**_  
><em><strong> prendre le contrôle (nous sommes)<strong>_  
><em><strong> outrepasser les règles (nous sommes, nous sommes)<strong>_  
><em><strong> briser les âmes (nous le sommes)<strong>_  
><em><strong> ils vont nous pomper le cerveau jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste rien (nous sommes, nous sommes)<strong>_  
><em><strong> dieu oh dieu, dieu oh dieu<strong>_

_**nous sommes**_  
><em><strong> nous sommes (c'est fini)<strong>_  
><em><strong> nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> nous sommes, nous sommes (prenez le contrôle)<strong>_  
><em><strong> nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> tout est question de pouvoir<strong>_  
><em><strong> et ensuite de prendre le contrôle<strong>_

« Donc maintenant que tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir , dit moi ce que je veux savoir ? pourquoi je ne vois rien quand je te regarde , aucune pensé , rien du tout , tu dois bien avoir une pensé en ce moment . Tu dois bien pensé au sorcière , à ce que je t'ai dit , je sais pas et d'habitude je verrais une image , quelque chose mais rien , pourquoi ? A quoi pense tu ? » Il demanda enfin voulant savoir ce que la jeune femme devant lui cachait. Bonnie était en train de penser à Damon pour éviter de sombrer, c'était tout. Elle toucha son cœur et regardait le sol pensant à Damon, c'était horrible à quel point elle avait besoin de lui , elle avait besoin de voir plus loin que ce monde triste que Sameh et Loric décrivaient . Elle avait besoin qu'il la fasse voir plus loin que ça . Loric s'approcha intrigué sentant une aura autour de Bonnie qui était venu subitement autour d'elle. Il s'approcha et comprît bizarrement qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un, c'était étrange .Il s'approcha d'elle.

« A qui penses tu alors ? » Il rectifia. Bonnie leva la tête et resta paralysé en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Elle aurait dû reculer ,mais elle resta figé, Loric lui prît le menton et la força à le regarder.

« Montre moi ce a quoi tu penses « Il disait en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bonnie ,mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas , tous ce à quoi elle pensait était Damon , donc elle ne comprenait pas . Elle regarda ses yeux perturbé lorsque subitement, elle sentît quelque chose de mauvais parcourir son corps . Loric se retrouva subitement propulser au loin contre le mur. Bonnie sursauta se demandant ce qui venait de se passer .Elle n'avait rien fait pour le projeter, rien du tout. Loric se releva et la regarda

« Quoi ? qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? » Elle demanda en voyant la tête de Loric . Loric la regarda perturbé

« Tu es liés à un vampire « Loric disait surpris , Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand

« Comment tu sais ? »

« J'ai seulement vu un fil noir dans ta tête « Il avoua , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

«C'est un vampire que je cherche « Bonnie disait enfin , Loric la regarda et s'approcha

« Tu sais que lorsqu'on est lié à quelqu'un, on n'a pas besoin de la chercher pour la trouver « Loric se mît à dire en souriant ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce que vous savez à propos des liens ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose ,mais je sais que c'est similaire à moi qui suit relié à des sorcières et un Loup Garou qui serait relié à son animal, il suffit de vouloir le voir pour la rencontrer «

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple « Bonnie disait, il ne connaissait pas son histoire , il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux .

« Dans ton cas en tout cas « Bonnie fronça les sourcils perdu

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit noire ,c'est tout ce que je peux te dire « Il disait intrigué . Elle le regarda perdu lorsque subitement Loric leva la tête lorsqu'il sentît des personnes entraient dans sa maison. Il baissa la tête et regarda Bonnie un long moment .

« Partez de mon territoire avant que je change d'avis « Il disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Tu laisses partir 1 milliard de dollars ? » Bonnie disait intrigué

« Je peux pas t'atteindre si tu es liés à un vampire « Loric disait ,il s'approcha de Bonnie . Il s'arrêta près de son oreille

« En plus, si les sorcières ne veulent pas que tu le retrouve, cela doit cacher quelque chose qu'elles ne veulent pas que tu découvre maintenant à toi de savoir quoi ? « Il disait puis disparut ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui voulait savoir ce qu'il savait .

« Loric « elle disait , elle avançait intrigué.

« Bonnie « Bonnie tourna sa tête et vît Stefan qui était en train de descendre les escaliers.

« Stefan »

« Tu vas bien ? » Stefan disait en posant ses mains sur ses épaules .

« Oui je vais bien « Elle disait puis se tourna essayant de comprendre où était passé Loric . Stefan la regarda perdu

« Léo nous a dit ce que les chasseurs de tête faisaient , tu es sûre que tu vas bien « Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda ,

« Oui « Bonnie hocha la tête encore un peu perdu par ce que Loric lui avait dit . Elle regardait Stefan un long moment puis allait enfin lui dire qu'elle était sûre que Damon était en vie, lorsqu'elle vît Léo et Tyler arrivaient de l'autre côté de la maison.

« Il n'y a plus personne « Tyler disait en reniflant les alentours. Bonnie les regarda sans rien dire un peu sonné.

« Tu es sûre que ca va ? » Stefan demanda. Bonnie tourna la tête et regarda Stefan un long moment. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la croit pas, qu'il doute d'elle ou qu'il souffre. Elle se décida quand même à parler.

« Damon est en vie « Bonnie disait. Elle n'entendît plus rien de la part de tout le monde, cette simple phrase avait laissé un vide, un silence parmi tout le monde. Stefan la regarda sans rien dire ce qui intimida Bonnie qui se demandait comment allait-il réagir. Il espérait tout autant qu'elle, qu'il soit en vie mais contrairement à elle, il était effrayé qu'il soit en vie, qu'il y ait de faux espoir.

« Quoi ? » Stefan demanda, Bonnie allait dire quelque chose mais elle vît d'un coup Stefan flou , elle le regarda un long moment balbutiant quelque chose mais elle finit par s'évanouir subitement dans les bras de Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Poet of the Fall : All the Way  4U**

_**Ce que je fais à l'air d'importer, alors je garde ça pour toi**_  
><em><strong> Parce que ça à l'air d'être la dernière pièce qu'il y ai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu n'a pas encore eu la chance d'y gouter<strong>_  
><em><strong> Fragments d'une vie que tu ne devrais pas manquer<strong>_

Bonnie ouvra les yeux avec un horrible mal de tête , lorsqu'elle les ouvra , elle vît le ciel , il faisait nuit. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dure , lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était allongée au sol , sur du béton , elle entendît une voix.

« Réveillé « Elle entendît juste à côté d'elle .Elle tourna la tête et vît sa main entrelacé dans celle de Damon . Elle leva la tête et le regarda puis soupira

« J'en ai marre de te voir seulement dans mes rêves « Elle disait en le regardant. Il était aussi allongé au sol et fixait le ciel sans regarder Bonnie.

« Tu hallucines, l'aiguille que le Loric ta lancé, te fais halluciné « Damon disait sans tourner sa tête vers Bonnie .

« J'hallucine à chaque fois que j'ai les yeux fermés « Elle disait en le regardant. Elle baissa sa vue et regarda la main de Damon qui était entrelacé dans la sienne . Elle la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Comment puis-je te trouver ? j'ai besoin que tu me le dises , dit moi où tu es ? » Elle demanda en levant la tête vers lui . Damon ne la regarda pas , il continua à fixer le ciel un long moment sans rien dire .

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? je ne suis pas réel, je suis toi « Il disait sans la regarder. Bonnie serra la main de Damon plus fort .

« Je ne sais pas comment ,mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises « Elle disait dépassé ,

« Je commence à être dépassé Damon , je ne sais rien du tout , c'est comme si mon cœur , mon cerveau tout ne fonctionnait plus , je respire , je sens mon cœur battre mais j'ai l'impression de m'éteindre à petit feu , j'arrive plus à penser à réfléchir parce que tout sa me dépasse . Ta mort me dépasse , le fait que je t'ai entendu me dépasse , les sorcières me dépassent , tout ce que à quoi je croyais ,et je pouvais me rattacher est parti , tout est parti avec toi « Bonnie disait à la fois en colère et attristé . Elle en pouvait plus de cette situation et il le savait, il le savait rien qu'en entendant la lassitude dans sa voix. Damon ne dît rien et resta à regarder le ciel.

« Les étoiles sont belles cette nuit ? » Damon disait seulement en regardant le ciel comme si elle n'existait pas . Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire surprise qu'il ne dise rien

« Dit quelque chose, aide moi « Bonnie disait ayant besoin que Damon lui parle.

« Tu as raison , elles illumines les ténèbres comme toi « Bonnie souffla , elle sentait ses yeux lui piquaient .

« J'arrête Damon , j'en ai marre de tout ça , de rester figé sur le passé , sur nos souvenir . J'ai besoin de réponse de ta part parce que sinon je vais me réveiller , et je vais devoir dire à Stefan et au autre que tu es en vie ,mais je ne sais pas où tu es donc aide moi s'il te plaît « Bonnie répondit agacé ,mais elle entendît aucune réponse de ta part .

« Tu es dans l'Ardes ? » Elle demanda soudain se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé à Esther et Slevin . Damon ne réagit pas .Elle le regarda un long moment .

« Je suis ce que tu sais, je suis seulement toi Bonnie , comment je pourrais répondre à cette question . Je peux pas parce que tant que tu le sauras pas , je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le savoir « Il disait , il tourna sa tête enfin .

« Je ne suis pas lui , je suis toi « Il se mît à dire . Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Elle resta à le regarder

_**Ce que je dis à l'air d'importer, alors je tiens ma langue à distance**_  
><em><strong> Et préfère utiliser ma bouche pour effacer d'un baiser ton air soucieux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors tes doutes n'obscurciront plus ta journée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors tu pourras garder la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive<strong>_

« Je suis fatigué, si je te retrouve qu'est ce qui adviendra de nous « Elle se mît à dire , elle se permettait seulement de se lâcher avec lui , seulement avec lui .

« Est-ce qu'on devra constamment se battre et subir les éléments extérieur, je crois qu'on en a trop souffert , je suis effrayé que ça recommence si je te retrouve , comment je vais faire pour te trouver « Elle disait , Damon la regarda un long moment .

« Qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de moi ? » Il demanda

« A toi de me le dire si tu es ce que je sais « Elle répondit ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Tu sais que je t'aime, je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un « Il déclara en souriant . Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« Que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je sais toujours ce que je dois faire , que sans toi il n'y a plus de moi tu sais ça « Il disait . Bonnie perdît son sourire .

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça « Elle disait en le regardant

« Pourquoi je devrais entendre des mots qui n'ont plus aucun sens si tu n'es pas là « Bonnie disait ne voulant pas sourire près de lui , pas maintenant , pas tant qu'elle ne saura pas où il est . Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

« Tu adores le silence mais j'ai besoin de bruit, j'ai besoin que tu me parles ,que tu me donnes des indices. Tu es toujours celui qui trouve toujours tout , aide moi à te trouver s'il te plaît « Elle disait , il la regarda .

« Tu sais …. » Il allait parler mais Bonnie se releva légèrement et tourna son corps vers lui qui était allongés

« Arrête avec ça , je ne sais rien « Elle se mît à dire en montant le ton . Damon resta à la regarder . Ils se regardèrent un long moment laissant le silence envahir leur espace . Damon était toujours allongé. Bonnie le regarda un long moment ,elle se pencha subitement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elle resta les lèvres posé sur les sienne puis se releva et le regarda . Elle resta à le regarder et Damon sentît une larme tombait sur sa joue . Il toucha sa joue et regarda Bonnie surpris en voyant qu'elle versait une larme .

« Maintenant que tu sais qu'il est en vie , tu ne peux plus te contenter de moi , d'une illusion » Il se mît à dire comprenant Bonnie mieux que personne . Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je suis désolé « Elle se mît à dire

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda ne comprenant pas . Elle ne dît rien mais celui-ci comprit

« Parce que même s' il n'avait pas été en vie , tu n'aurais pas plus te contenter de moi , tu aurais tourné la page comme tout le monde et c'est ce que tu as réalisé lorsque tu parlais au gardiane . Le fait qu'ils t'aient fait croire qu'il était mort t'avais soulagé , tu étais prêt à me laisser bien avant « Il disait . Bonnie le regarda

« Si je n'avais pas senti son toucher sur moi , je l'aurais laissé tombé « Elle avoua . Il la regarda un long moment et sourît

« Ce n'est pas lâche de tourner la page , c'est la vie « Il répondit ,

_**Alors s'il te plait rappelle toi que je vais te suivre tout au long du chemin**_

_** Parce que où je vais à l'air d'importer, je te ferai toujours savoir**_  
><em><strong> Que l'endroit où je suis n'est jamais loin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu sais, tu n'es pas seul, ne t'inquiètes pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te trouverai où que tu sois<strong>_

« Je ne sais même plus ce qu'est la vie « Elle avoua ce qui fît de la peine à Damon .

« J'ai besoin de le trouver , et je sais que tu es moi et que tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ne sais pas ,mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide . Les sorcières , les gardianes , tout le monde est contre moi. Ils m'ont tous laissé tombé .J'ai besoin de toi , tu es la seule personne qui m'ait jamais laissé tombé « Elle disait , Damon resta à la regarder un long moment

« Ce que je peux te dire , c'est que les réponses se trouvent toujours à l'origine de toute chose et tu sais ça « Il disait sachant pertinemment que Damon n'arrêtait pas de dire cette phrase à chaque fois que Bonnie avait un problème . Elle regarda Damon intrigué

« Quel origine ? » Elle demanda , Damon la regarda sans rien dire , Bonnie sentît subitement quelque chose lui prendre la cheville , elle tourna brusquement la tête. Elle vît une main , seulement une main la prendre et l'emmenait avec elle . Bonnie tomba le long du sol qui s'était relevé , elle leva la tête et vît Damon qui était debout en train de la regarder ne subissant pas la chute .

_**Alors s'il te plait rappelle toi que je vais te suivre tout au long du chemin**_

_** Oh mon amour, si c'est tout ce que je peux faire je tomberai à ta place**_  
><em><strong> Car je prendrai mon envol une fois allongé avec toi et me donnerai tout entier pour toi<strong>_.

« Damon « Bonnie hurla en chutant, elle tomba brusquement au sol et se releva de son lit en sursaut. Elle regarda en face d'elle et reprît sa respiration , elle regarda en face d'elle et vît le petit Sameh en face en train de la regarder inquiet .

« Léo , Stefan « Sameh cria , dès qu'il finit sa phrase , tout le monde entrèrent dans la chambre à Bonnie . Stefan se dirigea vers la commode et prît un verre d'eau voyant que Bonnie avait dû mal à parler , à respirer. Elle prît le verre d'eau et le bu en entier . Elle posa ensuite le verre et regarda Stefan

« Merci » Elle disait. Stefan lui prît le menton et regarda attentivement ces yeux

« Tu vas bien ? » Il disait en regardant intensément ces pupilles . Il lâcha le menton de Bonnie

« Tu semble bien » Il continua . Sameh resta à l'arrière tout comme Tyler , Léo et Jess . Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je vais bien « Elle disait puis s'assît au bord du lit à côté de Stefan .

« Tu dois te reposer « Stefan déclara. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda. Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire avant de se décider de lui dire , de lui parler.

« Damon est en vie « Elle révéla enfin en regardant Stefan puis Tyler , Léo et Jess qui étaient derrière .

« Je sais que ça peut paraître fou ,mais lorsque j'étais avec les gardianes, je les entendu et il m'a dit de ne pas abandonner , il m'a dit qu'il était en vie » Bonnie disait ne faisant pas attention au petit Sameh qui écoutait tout . Stefan la regarda perdu

« Tu l'as vu ? » Il demanda

« Non « Elle disait et vît la confusion dans les yeux de tout monde

« Je le sais simplement , c'était lui »

« C'était peut-être une illusion , ou ta tête qui te jouait des tours « Stefan disait appréhendant la découverte de Bonnie .

« Je ne suis pas folle Stefan , je pourrais reconnaître Damon en un toucher , je le sais , ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui me joue des tours à me faire sentir des choses que je voudrais sentir , parce que crois moi , j'avais laissé tombé cette idée « Elle avoua laissant un blanc . Stefan la regarda un long moment sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie . Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais Stefan l'interrompit

« Tu devrais te reposer on en reparlera demain , il est tard « Stefan disait , Bonnie tourna la tête et regarda l'heure . Il était effectivement tard , très tard . Elle regarda Stefan

« Me reposer , je viens de te dire que ton frère est en vie et tous ce que tu me trouves à dire c'est ça « Bonnie disait perdu . Stefan soupira , il ne dit rien et se leva .

« Nous sommes tous fatigué Bonnie , je suis fatigué « Stefan disait puis se dirigea vers la porte. Bonnie le regarda partir de dos perdu

« Tu ne me crois pas « Elle disait avec surprise et confusion . Stefan s'arrêta subitement et resta de dos . Il ouvra ensuite la porte

« Dit moi au moins que tu me crois « Bonnie continua ,mais Stefan sortit de la chambre sans rien dire de plus .

« Il te croit , il essaye simplement de digérer et de faire le tri »Tyler disait une fois que Stefan était sorti de la chambre. Bonnie regarda la porte sans rien dire un long moment. Elle savait que c'était dure pour Stefan autant que pour elle . Elle avait eu le temps d'être prête mais lui , une part de lui penser que Damon était définitivement mort. Il espérait qu'il soit en vie ,mais ce n'était que des espoirs pour lui et là savoir que son espoir allait peut être devenir une réalité , sa réalité , c'était effrayant , c'était effrayant parce que ce n'était pas un espoir à prendre à la légère.

« Pouvez vous me laisser seul s'il vous plaît « Bonnie se mît à dire en tournant sa tête vers Tyler , Léo, Jess et le petit Sameh . Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête , il se dirigèrent vers la porte . Tyler se retourna vers Sameh lorsqu'il vît que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil .

« Sameh « Il disait, Sameh se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea

« Vous avez dit que je pouvez dormir ici en échange de l'info donc je dors ici » Sameh disait en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête . Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda sans rien dire .

« Tu es incroyable tu sais ça, lève toi et viens « Tyler disait,mais Sameh resta fixe faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Bonnie regarda Sameh puis Tyler.

« C'est bon, il peut rester « Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler qui commençait à s'avancer pour prendre Sameh de force et le faire sortir d'ici à coup de pieds au derrière. Tyler s'arrêta et regarda Bonnie surpris et confus

« Tu es sûre ? » Il demanda

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi , j'ai vu pire que ce gamin « Bonnie disait en esquissant un léger sourire .

« Ok, repose toi bien, je suis sûre que Stefan ira mieux demain « Tyler déclara puis s'en alla avec Jess laissant Bonnie et Sameh seul dans la chambre . Bonnie mît sa main autour de son ventre et regarda le sol intensément. Elle repensait à ce que son illusion lui avait dit enfin à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il faut remonter à l'origine des choses « Bonnie se souvînt de cette phrase que Damon n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une difficulté .Elle regarda le sol puis se leva subitement. Elle se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et fouilla dans son sac . Elle vît le grimoire , ses affaires puis s'arrêta en ne voyant pas le carnet. Elle chercha son carnet partout dans la chambre . Sameh prît le carnet de sa poche .

« Ce n'est pas ça que tu cherches « Sameh se mît à dire en montrant son carnet. Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda surpris . Elle se dirigea et prit le carnet puis l'ouvra . Elle regarda ensuite Sameh

« Tu l'as lu ? » Elle demanda , Sameh ne dît rien un long moment et secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non « Il répondit en baissant les yeux . Bonnie le regarda un long moment , elle n'était pas dupe , il était en train de mentir ça se voyait mais pourquoi mentait –il .

« Tu l'as lu hein ? » Elle répéta , Sameh leva la tête

« Sans faire exprès « Il répondit n'osant pas la regarder

« Vraiment sans faire exprès « Elle disait

« Je cherchais de l'argent et je suis tombé sur ça , qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? tu vas me faire oublier , tu vas demander à Léo de me faire oublier « Sameh disait . Il avait fait des recherches sur internet et il s'était renseigné sur tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il en savait un peu près le minimum ,mais il avait deviné que Léo était un vampire parce que la dernière fois il avait deviné combien il y avait de garde sans même les voir . Bonnie regarda Sameh surprise , elle aurait dû peut-être être plus discrète. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire de lui . Elle le regarda perdu

« Pourquoi tu as menti lorsque je t'ai posé la question ? » Elle demanda

« Je ne sais pas , j'avais pas envie que tu me fasse oublié «

« N'as-tu pas peur ? « Elle demanda perdu par le calme de Sameh

« Disons que je suis arrivé à un âge ou plus rien me surprend « Il se mît a dire ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Bonnie se mît à avoir un fou rire et mît sa main devant sa bouche ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Tu as quoi 13 ans , » Elle disait voyant qu'il parlait comme un vieux . Bonnie continua à rire , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ris , il avait une manière de parler qui était marrante . Sameh la regarda perdu

« J'ai appris à grandir vite, on a pas le choix dans mon monde « Sameh déclara n'appréciant pas le fait que Bonnie rigole sur lui. Bonnie arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle vît son sérieux , il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on le prenne pour un petit .

« Dans quel monde ? quel est le monde qui est le tiens ? » Elle demanda ce qui intrigua Sameh qui la regarda perdu . Il resta assis sans rien dire

« Tu es bizarre « Il disait voyant les questions qu'elle posait. Bonnie le regarda puis s'assît au bord du lit . Elle soupira et regarda le sol

« Le chasseur de tête « Elle se mît à dire , elle tourna sa tête et le regarda , elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui en parlait ,mais elle avait besoin de comprendre plus . Sameh ressemblait à Loric , elle avait besoin que Sameh l'aide à comprendre toute cette haine qu'il ressentait envers les gens comme elle.

« il avait les même discours que toi tu sais . il avait la même intonation que toi lorsqu'il parlait des riches , des pauvres . Je ne peux pas comprendre parce que je suis une privilégié , c'est ça « Elle demanda en tournant sa tête vers Sameh qui comprît ce qu'elle voulait . Elle le regarda un long moment

« Quel est ton monde ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? je ne comprends pas . Je ne peux pas ressentir autant de haine je pense « Elle continua , Sameh regarda le lit sans rien dire un long moment

« Tout le monde peut ressentir autant de haine , c'est facile « Sameh avoua n'osant pas regarder Bonnie qui était en train de le fixer.

« Je ressens de la haine constamment envers tout ce qui m'entoure, il suffit que je vois quelqu'un qui a ce que j'aimerais avoir, et cette haine s'amplifie . J'avais l'habitude de penser comme toi , de penser que je ne pouvais pas ressentir autant de haine mais c'est faux tout le monde peut en ressentir du jour au lendemain « Sameh avoua . Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire .

« Elle devient une partie de toi sans que tu t'en rendes comptes « Il continua, Sameh la regarda un peu confus par ce qu'il osait lui dire. Un simple petit , garçon comme lui pouvait ressentir de la haine . Les seules enfants qu'elle connaissaient était adorable. Lily était adorable , Gabrielle aussi mais à côté d'eux Sameh était si réaliste , si froid , si sombre. Était-ce ce que Loric ressentait à 13 ans , était-ce que Klaus avait ressenti à 13 ans . Sameh ressentait de la haine qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait pas avoir . Sameh remarqua que ces propos choqué Bonnie , il voyait bien qu'elle avait l'air d'être surprise et en voyant son regard , il avait peur qu'elle le juge , il avait peur de ne pas être un garçon normale .

« Est-ce mal ? est ce mal de penser comme ça , de ressentir ça ? » Il demanda , Bonnie le regarda comprenant qu'elle était en train de l'intimider . Elle ne le jugeait pas , elle essayait simplement de comprendre son monde. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle le juge , le temps des jugements était fini depuis bien longtemps . Tout le monde a des démons , personne ne peut se permettre de juger surtout pas elle , encore moins les sorcières. Elle se mît à penser au sorcière et à tout ce qu'elles avaient osé faire , c'était horrible . Les sorcières étaient comme tout le monde en réalité et elles se permettait de faire des leçons de morale , elles se permettaient de lui faire des leçon de morale . Lorsqu'elle y pensé , c'était depuis sa rencontre avec Damon qu'elle avait arrêté de juger , et qu'elle remettez tout en question . Savoir ce que les sorcière avaient fait la déprimé . Plus personne n'était bon , les humains , les vampires , les sorcières ,mais elle avait espoir. La preuve que Damon soit en vie est son espoir.

« Je ne connais plus la limite entre le bien et le mal depuis longtemps « Bonnie répondit enfin après s'être sortie de ses pensées.

« Mais tu ne peux pas voir que ça , tu ne peux pas voir que ce monde triste que Loric et toi décrivez , il faut voir plus loin , j'ai besoin de voir plus loin pour pas sombrer dans cette haine , dans cette tristesse . J'aimerais que tu vois aussi loin que moi « Elle continua . Il ne méritait pas de voir que ce monde , pas à son âge , comme il l'avait lui même dit , l'avenir est vaste , il ne fallait pas rester figé sur le passé pourtant lorsqu'elle le voyait elle avait l'impression que son avenir à lui n'était pas aussi vaste qu'elle ou que cette phrase . Elle le regarda puis soupira .

« C'est pour ça que je dois le trouver pour voir plus loin que ça « Elle déclara , Sameh la regarda et s'assît au bord du lit à côté d'elle .

« Je dirais rien à propos de ce que tu es , de ce que tes amis et toi êtes « Sameh déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie . Elle le regarda un long moment . Elle le regarda un long moment pensant à Loric et sa ressemblance avec lui . En fait , il ressemblait aussi bien à Loric mais aussi à Klaus .

« Je te le promets « Il continua en la regardant. Elle hocha la tête. Bonnie sourît voulant éviter de penser à des choses comme ça . Les gens comme Sameh étaient l'espoir , il fallait qu'elle aide à voir plus loin que ce monde parce qu'il était le futur , un futur autre que ce que tout le monde essayait de décrire c'était ce qu'elle préférait croire . Sameh était une bonne personne malgré cette haine qu'il ressentait , cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

« Je te fais confiance sur cette promesse « Elle répondit ne s'inquiétant subitement pas que Sameh soit au courant . Ils ne dirent rien un long moment .

« Comment tu vas le trouver ? » Sameh demanda enfin en parlant de l'homme que Bonnie recherche .

« Je dois retourner à l'origine des choses, mon problème est que je veux le trouver de suite ,mais avant je pense qu'il faut que je comprenne ce que c'est notre lien « Elle disait ce qui perdît un peu Sameh qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait

« Comment ? » Sameh demanda

* * *

><p>Stefan était assis par terre , il était posé contre son lit . Il était en train de regarder le sol sans rien dire . Il essayait d'assimiler ce que Bonnie lui avait dit . Il regarda son portable et vît que Elena l'avait appelé plusieurs fois . Il resta figé lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait à sa porte . Il vît Jess entrait , Jess s'arrêta et le regarda<p>

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ruminais trop « Elle se mît à dire en fermant la porte. Stefan la regarda

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur » Stefan disait à Jess qui prît la peine de s'asseoir à côté de lui

« Tu n'es jamais d'humeur , tu n'as pas changé « Elle disait en regardant en face d'elle .

« C'était ce que Damon détestait chez toi à l'époque , enfin il aimait bien dire que tu étais ennuyant ,mais il faisait toujours en sorte de savoir où tu étais « Jess continua , Stefan se mît à sourire

« Je sais , il a toujours eu le dont de faire le contraire de ce qu'il disait « Stefan disait , Jess tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens , j'aimerais même pas imaginé si un jour je perdais Léo ,mais je pense que Bonnie est la seul à pouvoir savoir si ce qu'elle voit est vrai ou pas , je la crois , tu ne d »

« Je la crois aussi , j'ai rien contre elle « Stefan interrompit Jess .

« Elle ne se tromperait jamais surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de lui , c'est juste que je suis venu dans l'espoir qu'il soit en vie , et il 'est , j'ai peur qu'on me retire ça encore une fois . Parce que je sais comment ça fonctionne avec nous , c'est toujours pareil , lorsque tu es heureux , quelqu'un ou quelque chose te reprends ce bonheur . Bonnie est la mieux placé pour le savoir « Stefan disait en tournant sa tête vers Jess . Jess et lui se regardèrent un long moment

« Tu te complique la vie Stefan comme toujours , ne pense pas à ce qui risque de se passait mais à ce qui se passe « Jess disait près du visage à Stefan. Celui-ci se mît à sourire subitement

« C'est moi qui t'es dit ça en premier « Stefan disait se souvenant de passé. Jess hocha la tête

« Je sais « Elle répondit. Ils se regardèrent un long moment installant un silence entre eux.

« Merci « Il chuchota en regardant Jess .

« C'est quand tu veux « Elle disait, ils restèrent à se fixer sans rien dire. Les deux avancèrent leur tête sans que l'un ou l'autre s'en aperçoive. Jess posa ses lèvres sur celle de Stefan qui resta figé au début , mais au bout d'un moment Jess sentît qui lui rendît le baiser . Elle se mît à sourire tout en l'embrassant et éloigna ensuite ses lèvres de celle de Stefan .

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps « Elle chuchota en regardant Stefan qui la regardait perdu . Jess se releva et s'en alla ce qui intrigua Stefan. Stefan toucha ses lèvres et sourît .

* * *

><p>Slevin regardait intrigué en face de lui son reflet . Il était perdu par les gardianes et leur réaction. Tout sa vie , il ne posait jamais de question , il faisait ce qu'on lui disait , c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait . Cela avait toujours été le devoir avant sa vie personnel même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pour qui ou pourquoi il se battait , il le faisait . Il regarda en face de lui intrigué plein de question en tête .<p>

« Attendez , vous voulez que je laisse tombé la recherche des prisonniers pour me concentrer sur ce simple vampire , je ne crois pas que vous réalisez la dangerosité des prisonniers , ils viennent tout droit des ténèbres « Slevin disait en regardant son reflet. Son reflet le regarda sans rien dire

« Tout à fait , tu ne peux plus rien faire pour les prisonnier , à cause du vampire la moitié se sont échappé vers l'autre monde , le monde où la sorcière est. On a dû les laisser passer pour ramener le vampire dans ce monde , il commençait à retrouver l'endroit où elle était » Le gardiane disait , Slevin les regarda surpris . Les gardianes ne pensaient qu'a leur vampire , mais il n'avait que faire , il voulait retrouver les prisonniers , tous les prisonniers . Les gardianes devraient être de son côté ,mais non ils étaient préoccupé par un simple vampire . Quelque chose n'allait pas. De quoi les gardianes avaient autant peur ?

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé des prisonniers s'échappaient dans l'autre monde pour éviter que le vampire retrouve sa sorcière « Slevin disait surpris par ce que les gardianes avaient fait . Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix de laisser passer des prisonniers du moment que Damon ne passait pas .

« Mon peuple risque un danger avec le reste des prisonniers qui sont resté ici , je ne vais pas prendre ce risque «

« Tu n'as pas le choix , c'est un ordre « Le gardiane répondit

« Depuis quand vous me donner des ordres «

« Depuis que cela vient tout droit des sorcières «

« Les sorcières ne sont pas notre hiérarchie. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous nous sommes tous battu pour l'indépendance des sorcières et des gardianes «

« Les choses ont changé Slevin «

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez que je ne sais pas ? qu'est-ce que les sorcières vous ont dit ? » Slevin demanda . Le gardiane resta à ne rien dire , Slevin le regarda un long moment

« Je n'ai jamais posé de question , j'ai accepté mon sort depuis bien longtemps , et j'accepte les conséquences de mes actes ,mais comme tout semble remis en question même votre indépendance , j'ai besoin de savoir de quoi vous avez autant peur chez le vampire et la sorcière « Slevin demanda .

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Slevin regarda le gardiane

« Pas mes affaires , je penses que vous avez oublié qu'a cause de vous , je suis là ,je suis impliqué dans tout ça et vous semblez l'oublier »

« Slevin pour ton bien arrête de te poser des questions «

« Mon bien ? c'est une menace « Slevin se mît à dire en esquissant un sourire . Le gardiane regarda Slevin sans rien dire un moment.

« Je te préviens c'est tout « Il disait , Slevin regarda le gardiane sévèrement

« Personne ne me menace y compris les sorcières , remettez vous en question . Vous êtes en train de nourrir les sorcières de pouvoir en les aidant , et on sait tous ce qu'elles sont capable de faire «

« Fais attention à tes propos « Slevin le regarda un long moment lorsqu'il vît tout ses reflets disparaître en même temps . Slevin regarda la pièce devant lui qui était apparu intrigué . Il serra ses poings d'agacement et tout les livres de la bibliothèque tombèrent à cause de sa pression spirituelle qui était en train d'embraser toute sa bibliothèque . Slevin se calma , il ferma les yeux et soupira . Il se dirigea vers les escaliers , il monta les escaliers et ouvra la porte pour atterrir dans sa demeure . Il arriva et vît Jay et Kyle à côté de Kiera qui se demandaient comment cela c'était passé . Ils se demandaient ce que les gardianes avaient dit qu'ils devraient faire à propos de Klaus et du vampire . Il savait que cela s'était mal passé en sentant sa pression dans la maison . Slevin les regarda .

« Jay tu t'occupes de diriger toute les troupes à la recherche des prisonniers « Jay regarda Slevin surpris puis Kyle perdu . Kyle avait l'air aussi surpris que lui .

« Mais Kyle est le mieux placé pour faire ça , c'est lui nor » Jay allait défendre la cause de Kyle ,mais Slevin le coupa

«Tu es aussi mieux placé que lui , ne discute pas , tu le fais , je sais que tu peux gérer , prends des chasseurs avec toi , tu commenceras les recherches demain c'est compris à la première heure « Slevin disait ce qui intrigua tout le monde y compris Kiera . Jay hocha la tête

« Ok j'ai compris « Jay disait, Slevin regarda Jay et Kiera pour qu'ils le laissent seul avec Kyle qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur agacé par ça. C'était lui qui était plus à même de gérer les prisonniers . Une fois que Kiera et Jay n'étaient plus là, Kyle parla

« Attend tu donnes cette mission à Jay, je suis le plus à même de faire cette mission « Kyle disait en serrant ses poings de colère.

« Ne discute pas mes ordres , Jay est aussi capable que toi , tu es trop prétentieux je te l'ai déjà dit « Slevin disait , Kyle le regarda et se calma sachant pertinemment que Slevin n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son attitude

« Puis j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose « Slevin se mît à dire . Kyle fronça les sourcilles intrigué attendant la suite

« Des prisonniers se sont échappés dans l'autre monde , j'ai besoin que tu les retrouve et que tu les ramène ici « Kyle le regarda perdu.

« J'ai pas accès à l'autre monde «

« Tiens « Slevin disait en lui lançant le talisman des Loup Garou qu'ils avaient récupéré à prît le talisman et le regarda perdu .

« J'ai besoin que tu y aille tout seul , sans aide « Il rajouta ce qui intrigua Kyle .

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cette ordre ne provient pas des gardianes , ils s'en contrefiche des prisonniers ,mais on sait tous ce qui sont capable de faire , et moins ils en diront sur notre monde mieux ce sera « Slevin disait , Kyle serra le talisman et soupira

« Je hais ce monde « Il disait en soupirant le prenant à la légère

« C'est risqué tu sais ça , tu seras tout seul là bas , personne ne pourra t'aider » Slevin disait , en même temps seul Kyle était assez fort pour y aller . Kyle regarda Slevin et sourît

« J'ai pas peur du danger tu devrais le savoir , je vais me charger d'eux «

« Ne perds surtout pas ce talisman , ne le laisse pas entre de mauvaise main «

« Pour qui tu me prends « Kyle disait en souriant

« Je te fais confiance «

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Kyle demanda, Slevin le regarda

« Je vais trouver Klaus et le vampire comme les gardianes me l'ont demandé « Slevin disait seulement. Kyle n'en demanda pas plus.

« Tu pars demain matin à la première heure, fais attention, fais toi discret et prends des armes avec toi , tu sais ce que tu dois prendre « Slevin disait , Kyle souriait voyant comment Slevin se comportait avec lui . Il était inquiet à l'idée de le laisser là bas .

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? » Kyle demanda, Slevin le regarda sans rien dire un long moment

« Parce que ce monde est dangereux « Il disait ce qui intrigua Kyle car Slevin n'avait pas peur du danger

« Dangereux comment ? » Il demanda

« Quand on y est , on ne veut plus repartir , tu découvriras que ses humains que tu trouves pathétique , certains valent la peine qu'on se batte pour eux «

« Tu m'envoie là bas pour me donner une leçon »

« En quelque sorte « Slevin disait en esquissant un sourire. Kyle sourît mais son visage changea lorsqu'il vît que Slevin était en train de perdre son sourire. Il le regarda un long moment attendant .

"Je dois te dire quelque chose " Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Kyle

"Les prisonniers sont normalement tous au même endroit , s'il y a eu encore une brèche avec le vampire et que les sorcières ont laissé passé les prisonniers , ils vont tous se retrouver au même endroit , ça sera pas dure de les trouver normalement" Il révéla ce qui intrigua Kyle . Comment Slevin savait où étaient passé tout les prisonniers . Kyle le regarda un long moment .

"Où sont -ils ?" Kyle demanda , Slevin le regarda un long moment sans rien dire

"Là où j'ai grandi " Il révéla . Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui et encore moins de l'autre monde . Il n'avait jamais évoqué l'endroit où il vivait. , Kyle fronça les sourcilles perdu

"C'est à dire ?" Il demanda

* * *

><p>Bonnie était assise sur le fauteuil et regardait Sameh dormir sur son lit. Elle le regarda un long moment repensant à sa discussion avec lui . Elle avait le téléphone à la main , elle le regarda un long moment puis décida de composer le numéro même si cela ne l'enchantait guère mais bon elle serait prête à tout et comme Damon de son illusion lui avait dit , il fallait qu'elle retourne à l'origine des choses et c'était eux l'origine des choses. Elle prît le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro.<p>

** THE XX : INTRO **

**New York city :**

New York était la big apple , c'était ce qu'ils avaient appris à force de vivre ici . Ils avaient appris beaucoup de chose , l'art , la musique , la danse , plein de chose qui existait déjà il y a longtemps mais qui s'était développé aujourd'hui . Il faisait tard et les lumières illuminaient toute la ville . En hauteur cela était magnifique , c'était en effet magnifique . Cela était en tout cas pour la jeune femme blonde qui était en train de prendre des photos sur le toit . Elle prenait des photos de tout , il faisait tard ,mais cela faisait du bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une tel chaleur, qu'elle n'avait pas été réuni avec sa famille. Aria se retourna et regarda ses frères . Elle les regarda un long moment. Elle regarda Lester qui était posé contre la rambarde du doigt face à elle , il avait les bras croisées et regardait le sol . Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'il avait accepté de venir avec eux , il commençait à changer . Étrangement depuis le soir où Dante était mort , depuis le soir ou Klaus était parti , Lester avait changé . Quelque chose s'était passé en lui que même lui ne comprenait pas . Elle regarda Lester qui ne faisait pas attention à elle . Elle le prît en photo puis prît une photo d'ensemble . Elle regarda ensuite Elijah qui était contrairement à Lester de dos avec des jumelles dans les mains . Il était incroyable quand même se disait Aria , il les avait tous fait venir ici . Elle regarda ensuite Aiden qui avait le dos posé contre le mur et les jambes allongés sur la rambarde du toit . . Il avait les jambes allongés avec un écouteur dans les oreilles , il s'était découvert une passion pour la musique . Il jouait au yoyo dans le vide , le vide qui se trouvait à 30 mètre dans le vide . Aiden n'avait pas peur du vide du tout . Elle regarda ensuite Elric qui était en train de grimacer à caue de la musique de Aiden , il avait envie de le pousser dans le vide à ce moment et cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle prit une photo d'eux tous .

« Explique moi Elijah , pourquoi tu t'obstines à chercher Katherine , qui te dit qu'elle est là « Elric disait posé à côté de Aiden . Elijah ne dît rien

« J'ai promis à cette garce que je la poursuivrais « Il disait agacé en regardant le bâtiment d'en face avec ces lunettes de jumelle .

« TU lui en veux encore d'avoir coopérer avec nous « Aiden disait en bougeant avec sa musique . Elric , Elijah , Aria qui était au loin et Lester firent une grimace d'agacement en même temps en entendant la musique dans l'oreille de Aiden qui était super fort. Il écoutait du Rap ,c'était le mot du rap , rien n'était doux et noble dans cette musique pour le reste de sa famille ,mais lui semblait l'adorait .

« Cela remonte bien avant « Elijah disait en regardant en face de lui

« Et pourquoi tu nous emmène avec toi , parce que Katherine est le dernier de nos souci , c'est le tien pas le nôtre « Aiden répondit toujours en balançant sa tête avec sa musique de sauvage .

« Parce que à ce que je sache vous n'avez tous rien à faire . Depuis qu'on est réveillé , on ne sait plus quoi faire , Lester passe son temps à regarder Luciana , je passe mon temps à boire du thé et jouait au échec avec Aria et vous deux passé votre temps avec des filles et votre moto »

« Hé ça c'est Aiden pas moi « Elric disait n'aimant pas les insinuations de Elijah . Lester ne dît rien et resta à regarder le sol.

« Qui te dit que Katherine sera là ? »

« Elle a fait en sorte que je le sache , elle m'a envoyé cette adresse et m'a dit de vous emmenez ,mais je ne sais pas pourquoi « Elijah avoua toujours en regardant dans les lunettes de jumelle . Aiden leva la tête et regarda Elijah en souriant

« Tu n'aurais pas des sentiments pour cette garce par hasard « Aiden disait , Lester se mît à lâcher un petit rire ce qui intrigua Elijah et tout le monde.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Elijah demanda , Aiden sourît en voyant la tête de Lester qui avait l'air d'avoir les même pensé que lui .

« Rien , je n'ai pas le droit de sourire « Lester se mît à dire en souriant ce qui surpris tout le monde . Il souriait vraiment de plus en plus , peut être que le départ de Klaus et la mort de Dante était en quelque sorte un nouveau départ pour tous . Il y avait eu de la haine , de la souffrance pour Aiden et Elric lorsqu'ils comprirent que Klaus ne pourrait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre à part lui.

« Tu ne souris jamais « Elijah répondit , ils se regardèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent un flash

« Ho Aria arrête avec ce truc « Elric disait en regardant Aria qui sourît

« ça s'appelle un appareil photo » Elle disait en tenant ce truc qui était attaché à son cou . Elijah regarda Lester sans rien dire lorsque tous entendirent du bruit dans l'immeuble d'en face grâce à leur ouï . Ils tournèrent la tête et regardèrent tous en face . L'immeuble était assez loin ,mais ils pouvaient tous apercevoir la silhouette. Ils virent une femme entrait dans le bureau suivît de Katherine. Aria s'approcha intrigué

« Qui est ce avec Katherine ? » Elle demanda perdu . Lester fronça les sourcilles. Il la connaissait , oui il la connaissait .

« Une sorcière « il répondit ,

« Comment tu sais ? » Elric demanda en regardant en face de lui

« Je l'ai rencontré , c'est Lana Glade , elle possède de la magie noire « Il répondit intrigué

« Pourquoi Katherine vient voir une sorcière ? » Elijah demanda , cela attira subitement l'attention de tout le monde . Ils regardèrent sans rien dire , tout en gardant leur ouï fraichement attentif .Ils écoutèrent intrigué .

« Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir « Lana demanda en se tournant vers Katherine qui s'était assise les bras croisés .

« J'ai besoin de toi « Katherine disait , Lana resta à la regarder toujours debout.

« Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? tu n'es pas quelqu'un dont on peut avoir confiance tu l'a prouvé mainte et mainte fois « Elle disait , Katherine la regarda un long moment sans rien arborant toujours son sourire sadique .

« Tu as raison , je ne suis pas digne de confiance mais j'ose quand même venir là et te demander de l'aide « Katherine disait , Lana la regarda un long moment se demandant ce que Katherine voulait . Les deux se regardèrent un long moment .

« Tu te demande ce dont moi Katherine Pierce j'ai besoin « Katherine disait en souriant , Lana la regarda , effectivement pourquoi Katherine était là , tel était la question .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je cherche un grimoire « Katherine disait , Aiden haussa les sourcilles perdu

« C'est une blague , un grimoire « Il disait intrigué en regardant ses frères et sœurs .

« Un grimoire , pourquoi tu n'es pas une sorcière à ce que je sache , tu veux le revendre au chasseur de tête peut être « Lana disait intrigué . Katherine secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Ne m'associe pas avec ces parias « Katherine disait , Lana la regarda un long moment perdu

« Donc qu'est ce que tu veux de ce grimoire «

« J'ai appris que vous les sorcières cachaient toute l'histoire de toute une génération , de toute votre famille dans vos grimoire , on peut y découvrir des secrets de familles , des secrets magiques « Katherine disait en souriant . Les originelles froncèrent tous les sourcilles perdu se demandant ce que à quoi Katherine jouait.

« Exacte, c'est pour cela qu'un sort entoure nos grimoire pour que personne n'y touche même les chasseurs de tête « Lana disait toujours perdu par ce qui Katherine disait. Elle ne comprenait pas Katherine tout comme les originelles qui écoutait de l'immeuble en face .

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Lana demanda lisant exactement dans les pensées des originelles .

« Je cherche un grimoire et je pense que tu peux m'aider , en tant que sorcière , je sais que vous savez un peu près tout des grimoires de chacun. Vous savez un peu près tous sur chaque famille mais il y en a un dont vous ne parlez jamais , ça fait des mois que je me renseigne sur ce grimoire et personne , personne sait quelque chose ,c'était comme si il y avait disparu de la circulation ,que les sorcières l' avait effacé . Tu es la seule sorcière que je puisse voir parce que les autres ne m'accueille pas vraiment très bien « Katherine disait , Katherine vît les yeux de Lana s'arrondir , elle sourît en voyant que Lana avait l'air de comprendre ce dont elle cherchait

« Pourquoi ? , ce grimoire est introuvable , crois moi nombreuse sorcière l'ont recherché même les esprits supérieur ,mais ce grimoire a disparu de la circulation « Lana répondit comprenant . Katherine la regarda sans rien dire en fronçant les sourcilles .

« A quoi cette garce joue t-elle ? » Aria disait agacé de ne rien comprendre à la conversation.

« Du calme ma douce « Aiden disait souriant voyant la non élégance de Aria .

« Chut « Lester disait intéressé par ce que Katherine et Lana disaient. Katherine resta à regarda Lana , Lana commença à rire subitement comprenant pourquoi Katherine faisait ça .

« C'est en rapport à Damon Salvatore c'est ça « Lana disait en voyant la tête de Katherine

« Quoi ? » Elijah disait perdu ,

« Damon c'est le vampire « Aiden commença mais Lester finit sa phrase

« Oui , celui qui est mort ce soir là « Lester continua perdu . Aiden regarda Lester voyant que celui-ci avait l'air intrigué. Quelque chose s'était passé ce soir là, mais il ne savait pas quoi , une réalisation peut être . Il ne savait pas. Ils commencèrent tous à se rappeler de ce soir là , de la mort de Dante et de la haine de Klaus . Il y avait une tel haine ce soir là que Aiden comprit que Klaus était mort depuis longtemps .

« Tu essaye de comprendre pourquoi les sorcières l'ont condamné, qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire Katherine , dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as condamné bien avant ce soir là . Tu as crée cette brèche , tout ce désastre , c'est à cause de toi que les gardianes ont dû demander de l'aide au sorcière «

« Je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusque là , ok , j'ai simplement fait ce que j'avais à faire « Katherine disait , Lana la regarda perdu

« Et quoi ? tu veux savoir pourquoi il est mort ? » Elle demanda

« Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis en vie « Katherine se mît à dire. Lana la regarda perdu tout comme les originelles .

« J'ai senti les talisman, j'ai senti que j'étais en train de mourir et tout les vampires l'ont senti mais on est tous resté en vie sauf lui , on est tous resté en vie « Elle répéta sachant pertinemment que les originelles écoutaient . Les originelles regardèrent en face d'eux comprenant le sentiment , les questions que Katherine se posait car eux même se les posait tout le temps . Ils se posaient la question , pourquoi étaient ils restés en vie après tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait . Ils avaient tous fait tellement de mal y compris Katherine ,mais le seul qui est mort ce soir là , c'était Damon . Lana la regarda un long moment et sourît

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler comme ça «

« ça sera la dernière « elle répondit . Lana Glade se dirigea vers le bar et se servît un verre . Katherine sourît car cela était bon signe , cela voulait dire qu'elle était prête à parler.

« Si tu veux savoir , les gens commencent à parler ici « Lana avoua ce qui intrigua Katherine

« Des gens ? « Lana se remît à sa place face à Katherine qui était toujours assise.

« Crois moi il y a beaucoup de gens contre les sorcières, les chasseurs de tête les premiers, mais plein de gens sont en train de rallier leur cause » Lana disait. Katherine la regarda sans rien dire et s'avança en avant .

« Alors peux-tu m'aider ? Tu n'as pas une relation des plus amicales avec les sorcières toi aussi »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider , les sorcières ont toujours recherché ce grimoire , mais la propriétaire l'a caché pour ne pas que les sorcières le découvre. On dit qu'elle révélerait des choses que les sorcières cherchent à cacher «

« De qui parle t-elle ? qui est la propriétaire du grimoire « Elijah demanda intrigué

« Esther a fait en sorte qu'aucune sorcière ne trouve son grimoire , aucune « Lana continua . Les originelles écarquillèrent les yeux sous le choque.

«Mère » Aria disait perdu

« C'est pour ça que Katherine voulait qu'on vienne « Elijah disait perdu par le fait que Katherine les guide jusqu'à là. Ils se regardèrent tous perdu . Aiden se leva subitement de la rambarde ne faisant pas attention

« C'est quoi ce délire « Il disait perdu tout comme tout le monde

« J'ai besoin d'une piste , je sais que tu en as forcément une « Katherine disait , Lana la regarda et décroisa les bras

« La seule chose dont on est sûre , c'est que Esther Ileriane a caché son grimoire là où tout a commencé , là où elle est née « Lana disait .

« De quoi elle parle bordel ? » Aiden se mît à dire en serrant ses poings d'agacement . Il serra ses poings agacé que Lana avait l'air de savoir plus de chose que lui , lui , eux , les propres enfant de Esther .Cette garce de Katherine avait fait exprès de les emmener ici.

« Calme toi et écoute « Aria disait agacé à son tour .

« Où est ce ? » Katherine demanda perdu. Lana Glade se mît à sourire

« L'endroit qui attire le plus de créature surnaturel évidement « Elle disait ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

"C'est à dire " Katherine demanda perdu en fronçant les sourcilles. Lana bu son verre puis sourît ce qui intrigua Katherine .

« Mystic Fall « Elle révéla ce qui choqua Katherine . Elle ouvra les yeux en grand perdu

« Les originelles n'ont jamais vécu là bas « Katherine répondit perdu .

« On a jamais vécu là bas , elle raconte n'importe quoi » Aria disait agacé tout comme Aiden .

« Peut être mais Esther vient de Mystic Fall , Friedrich aussi , Slevin aussi , avant que cette endroit soit cette ville , c'était l'endroit où ils habitaient tous autant qu'ils étaient « Lana disait , Katherine resta à regarder en face d'elle sous le choque

« Tu es en train de dire que son grimoire est à Mystic Fall depuis tout ce temps » Lana sourît en voyant la tête de Katherine qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette ville lui revienne en pleine face .

« Personne ne l'a trouvé « Lana répondit .

« C'est tout ce que je peux te dire à toi et tes originelles « Lana continua puis se tourna , elle regarda un long moment et vît Aiden qui était debout sur la rambarde et tout les autres à côté intrigué . Lana sourît

« Ha ils ne semblaient pas être au courant , Esther avait plein de petit secret bien enfoui « Lana disait puis s'évapora subitement laissant de la fumée noire . Les originelles regardèrent intrigué , ils virent Katherine qui arriva en face de la fenêtre . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Lester était en train de regarder Katherine perdu lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait . Il sortît son téléphone se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler , ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de nombreux amis . Il regarda le numéro intrigué le reconnaissant .

« C'est qui ? » Elijah demanda , Lester leva la tête et le regarda perdu.

« Bonnie Bennett « Lester répondit perdu par ce qui venait d'arriver .

« Ok les gars , est-ce moi où quelque chose est en train de se passer ? » Aria disait , Elric la regarda et croisa les bras

« Un petit peu d'action , ça nous ferais pas de mal « Il disait , Lester les regarda puis répondit

« Allo « Lester disait , il resta à regarder en face de lui perdu en voyant que c'était elle . Les originelles écoutèrent tout comma Katherine qui écoutait avec son ouî. Après un moment , Lester raccrocha et tous se regardèrent

« On a compris « Elric disait en souriant . Ils se regardèrent tous

« On retourne à Mystic Fall « Lester déclara en regardant tout le monde qui se regardait perdu par ce changement d'ambiance. Eux qui pensait que cela allait être une nuit tranquille , finalement ils étaient loin de l'ennui et la suite avait l'air prometteuse .

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon comme toute les parties 1 , il ne se passe pas grand chose .<em><br>_**

**D****amon et Klaus m'ont manqué dans cette partie mais je pouvais pas les mettre , cela aurait été trop long , normalement vous les verrez dans le prochain ,donc pour les fans de Klaus lol et de Damon , ça sera dans le prochain .désolé .**


	12. La chasse est ouverte ! Part 2

_**Hey voici , mon chapitre 12 !**_

_**Désolé de l'attente. **_

_**Que dire sur ce chapitre ! , j'ai eu un grand et énorme bug au niveau de l'inspiration. Ce chapitre devait être plus long à la base ,mais j'ai l'impression honnêtement de faire plus de quantité et moins de qualité j'aime pas ça. Bon il est long quand même ,mais soyez indulgent avec moi lol **_

_**Je sais pas ce qui me gène , mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange , je trouve que le manque d'inspiration se ressens , j'ai dû mal à m'attarder sur tout les personnages il y en a tellement et parfois j'ai l'impression de pas décrire assez les choses . Je le trouve bof , bof mais enfin bref, j'ai tendance à vouloir que tout soit parfait dans mes fictions ce qui est difficile et improbable . En tout cas merci pour votre soutiens , votre énorme soutiens à tous , c'est grâce à vous que je me mets au boulot , et que je combat parfois contre ma flemme . Hé oui parfois j'ai dû mal à mis mettre pour écrire .**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes habituelles  
><strong>_

**Music : **

**Cold case thème longue version : début du chapitre **

**Maroon 5 : Payphone **

**Coconut Record ; West coast (Damon )**

**My Darkest Days ; Without you ( Damon & Bonnie )**

**Ben Howard : Black flies (Damon & Bonnie ) , très belle chanson que j'ai découverte dans la nouvelle série beauty and the beast , série que j'adore en passant ,je l'adore de semaine en semaine , elle fait partie de mes séries favoris cette années. **

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Case thème longue version<br>**

**Des mois plus tôt : **

**Ils entendirent tous les cris du vampire qui venait d'arriver, il n'arrêtait pas de crier. Ils n'auraient tous pas voulu être à sa place, même eux n'avait pas autant souffert en arrivant ici. En arrivant dans ce trou noir, ils ne voyaient rien, ils entendaient que des voix. Cette prison rendait fou la plupart d'entre eux, elle devenait plus que l'ombre d'eux même.**

**Cependant ce que les gardes ne savaient pas , ne sentaient pas , c'était la présence de l'homme au niveau inférieur . Cet homme était là avant tout le monde à vrai dire, il avait grandi ici depuis son enfance. Il était allongé par terre , il avait une main sur son ventre et écoutait à son tour comme les autres prisonniers Damon criait . Il entendait Damon criait, ces cris étaient jouissif pour lu**i**, c'était la preuve que le bruit pouvait exister ici , c'était la preuve que la vie était encore présente parmi cette mort .Il entendit subitement des pas se diriger vers sa cellule qui était immense pour un seul homme. Cela ne pouvait qu'être une sorcière qui venait le voir , il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait qu'il y avait un niveau inférieur dans la prison. Il tourna sa tête et vît une sorcière devant les barreaux . Il la regarda un long moment puis tourna son visage pour regarder le plafond .**

**« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Il demanda en regardant le plafond . La sorcière était pâle de peau , elle était brune et avait des yeux noisettes . Elle le regarda sans rien dire .**

**« Je veille sur toi » Elle disait , elle entendît subitement le rire de l'homme . Il rigola un long moment **

**« Dite plutôt que vous vous assurez que je n'ai pas récupéré de force « Il déclara après avoir rigolé. Elle le regarda sans rien dire **

**« Vous reproduisez ce que vous avez fait à Slevin et à Esther avec ce vampire en haut « Il déclara ce qui intrigua la sorcière **

**« Comment tu sais qu'il y a un vampire ? » Elle demanda , il lâcha un rire **

**« Même un sourd pourrait l'entendre « Il disait en souriant . Il tourna sa tête et se leva délicatement . Il s'approcha des barreaux et regarda la sorcière .**

**« Quelque chose vous perturbe peut être , c'est pour ça que vous venez ? » Il demanda ,mais elle resta figé ne disant rien . Il sourît **

**« Ha vous vous assurez que je n'ai pas de pouvoir « Il continua en montrant ses mains .**

**« Je pourrais même pas tuer une mouche ,, il faut déjà qu'il en ait à vrai dire « Il se mît à dire en réfléchissant à sa phrase . **

**« Je suis désolé ,mais on a pas eu le choix « Elle se mît à dire en laissant un blanc . Il la regarda et rigola **

**« Pas le choix « Il déclara , il s'approcha et toucha les barreaux qui était brûlant ;mais il se foutait de se brûler la main , à force la douleur on apprenait à vivre avec .**

**« Dès que je sors d'ici, je te montrerais la signification de ne pas avoir de choix « Il déclara avec un regard sévère. Il perdît subitement sa sévérité sur son visage , il devait se calmer voyons ? se disait-il  
><strong>

**« Vous savez ce qu'on dit la roue tourne « Il continua puis enleva sa main . Il se retourna et se mît torse nu . La sorcière vît les cicatrices sur son dos, tellement de cicatrice , tellement de douleur et de souffrance , elle pouvait le sentir , le voir à travers ses cicatrices.  
><strong>

**« C'est pas que je m'ennuie ,mais j'aimerais bien être seul « Il se mît à dire puis commença à faire des pompes . Elle le regarda un long moment **

**« Ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air ,tu n'as aucun contact avec l'extérieur , avec tes pouvoirs et on s'assurera que tu n'en ais pas « Elle déclara, il continua ce qu'il faisait sans l'écouter . Elle s'en alla subitement le laissant dans sa cellule. Il s'arrêta de faire des pompes et regarda en face de lui. Il se mît à sourire et commença à sifflet dans ses ténèbres. Il tourna en rond et siffla .Il arrêta subitement attendant un long moment . Il se mît subitement à sourire en entendant les autres prisonniers sifflait comme pour faire comprendre qu'ils avaient compris le message. Il allait leur apprendre ce qu'est la peur et toute l'humantité en sera son témoin comme son ombre derrière lui .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant :<br>**

Loric était devant un portail. Il regardait le portail curieusement. Pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de venir ? se demandait Loric devant le portail. Quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer. Il avait l'habitude des choses louches, il avait le flair pour ça. Loric soupira, il allait sonner ,mais le portail s'ouvra tout seul. Visiblement, la personne qui l'avait convié savait qu'il était là. Il décida d'entrer, il vît une jolie allé qui emmenait à une maison plutôt immense. Il marcha le long de l'allée avec sa canne. Plus il avançait, plus son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il ne battait pas de peur , non , il battait à cause de l'adrénaline , du suspens. Le suspens était alléchant.

La carte qu'il avait réussi était très clair, il devait venir à cette heure, tout seul , à cette endroit et il y était . Il monta lentement les escaliers, il toqua ensuite. Il attendît que quelque seconde avant que la porte s'ouvre. Le major d'homme le regarda et le fît entrer , pour un major d'homme , il était assez flippant à vrai dire ,toute l'aura de cette maison était flippante . Il regarda le major d'homme puis entra lorsque celui –ci l'invita à entrer. Il entra et s'arrêta net surpris.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une invitation. La maison débordée de monde, de gens. Il les regarda tous perdu. Il les examina, ce n'était pas des humains. Non loin de là, il y avait des vampires, des Loup Garous, même des spectres, tout le monde surnaturel était regroupés enfin une partie, la partie la plus sombre. Même un aveugle pouvait voir que ces gens là n'avaient rien de bon en eux. Ok, il faisait partie de cette catégorie, mais bon. Il les regarda tous perdu lorsqu'il entendît subitement des pas, des pas lourd, des pas qui émanait d'une énergie étrange, une énergie pesante dans la pièce. Loric leva les yeux et vît un homme assez musclé même très musclé et immense. Il avait le crâne rasé, il était torse nu et avait des cicatrices sur tout son torse, des cicatrices plutôt effrayante. Cette homme devant eux, ne faisait pas parti des êtres de leur monde, ils le savaient tous en sentant l'énergie qu'il dégageait. L'homme descendît quelque marche ,mais resta en hauteur par rapport eux, c'était pour montrer sa supériorité se disait Loric en même temps en voyant son gabarie personne n'avait l'intention de remettre en cause sa supériorité même lui. Ils le regardèrent tous, lorsqu'un vampire à côté de Loric parla.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Qui êtes vous ? » Quelqu'un demanda. L'homme regarda la foule face à lui. Un long silence s'installa

« Pour une mise prix « L'homme se mît à dire. Sa voix était brutale, il y avait une violence, une cruauté. Il avait du charisme, une présence effrayante. Ils se turent tous surpris pas la brutalité de sa voix , surpris par l'aura puissante qu'il dégageait. Ils le regardèrent tous perdu . Une mise à prix ? de quoi parlait-il ? Loric regarda l'homme face à eux et vît ensuite des hommes derrière lui . Ils étaient peut_être moins balèze, mais il dégageait la même cruauté, la même puissance que l'homme en face. Qui étaient-ils ?, ils ne les avaient tous jamais vu. Loric les regarda, il essaya de voir quelque chose ,mais il ne voyait rien , tout les spectres ne voyaient pas , aucune vision. C'était comme s'il était devenu aveugle. Tout comme cette sorcière,les gens en face n'avaient pas d'avenir, de passé, de présent, ils n'avaient même pas une pensée, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir de pensé ?. »

« Une mise à prix de qui ? « Quelqu'un hurla. L'homme en face sourît , même son sourire était flippant , comment un sourire pouvait faire peur ? se demandaient les êtres en face de lui. Un des hommes derrière se mît sur les mêmes escaliers que l'homme rasé et lui passa un immense tube à dessin. Qu'est ce qu'il avait se demandait-ils . Loris entendît les chuchotements des autres , des interrogations traversaient leur esprits que des interrogations ,des interrogations que lui-même avait . Il les regarda tous puis cligna des yeux intrigué se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait rien dans leur esprit à tous, ils ne voyaient pas de passé, de présent, de futur. Loric croisa les regards d'un autre spectre qui avait l'air autant troublé que lui. Il comprît ce n'était pas son pouvoir le problème, c'était plutôt le présent, le futur de tout le monde, tout était remis en question , tout était enveloppé de ténèbres et la raison de ça , c'était les individus en face de lui ,il n'y avait aucun doute. Il regarda l'homme à côté de l'homme balèze, il n'y avait pas hiérarchique visiblement parce qu'il avait la même énergie pesante que l'homme au crâne rasé. L'homme au crâne rasé ouvra le tube à dessin et sortît un long, très long parchemin. Il regarda tout le monde puis fît déroulé le parchemin parmi tout le monde qui se séparèrent pour laisser dérouler le parchemin qui était vraiment très long .Il allait des escaliers à la porte d'entrée. Ils baissèrent tous la tête et regardèrent le parchemin pour y voir des noms, que des noms.

« Des sorcières « Il répondit enfin attirant le regard de tout le monde qui le regardèrent perdu . Une mise à prix des sorcières ? C'était quoi ce délire ? se demandait Loric.

« Toute les sorcières sont répertorié là-dessus, prenez les noms et éliminez les. Leur tête sont à nous « Il disait, ils se regardèrent tous entre eux perdu

« Et qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ? »

« Pouvoir , il fera en sorte que les pouvoirs des sorcières nous reviennes tous « L'homme balafré déclara ce qui intrigua tout le monde . _Il , qui était-ce ?_

« Qui ? » Quelqu'un demanda .

« Pas besoin de le savoir « Il répliqua . Loric le regarda perdu, il regarda ensuite la liste qui était au sol perdu . Il haïssait les sorcières ce n'était pas un secret, tout les spectres détestaient les sorcières, ce n'était pas un secret, mais quelque chose l'intriguait . Il était un spectre, donc s'ils tuaient les sorcières, ils tuaient les spectres avec , c'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait entre les spectres et les sorcières . Loric tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda l'homme balafré .

« Pourquoi avoir appelé les spectres, on est liés au sorcière vous savez ça ? » Il disait sachant pertinemment que l'homme en face le savait. Il sourît et le regarda

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne risques rien «

« Je suis censé te croire « Loric disait intrigué

« Si un spectre se retourne contre son maître c'est lui qui prends le pouvoir, tu ne savais pas « L'homme se mît à dire en souriant machiavéliquement. Loric le regarda, non il ne savait pas, mais lui comment savaient-il tous ça ? Loric le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Ils réfléchirent tous , ils avaient tous une haine envers les sorcières , ils avaient tous quelque chose à gagner , c'est-à-dire du pouvoir , qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir les pouvoir d'une sorcière , non pas d'une dans ce cas ,mais de toute les sorcières.

« Bon considérez que je fais parti de la chasse « Quelqu'un déclara ce qui fît réagir tout le monde qui hochèrent la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il faisait eux aussi parti de la chasse. L'homme balafré sourît en voyant qu'ils avaient tous autant envie de tuer les sorcières qu'eux, en même temps s'ils les avaient sélectionné, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient tous une raison de haïr les sorcières . Il les regarda et sourît. Il sortît subitement une boule de feu de sa main ce qui surprit tout le monde. Ce n'était pas commun cette habilité, même les sorcières n'utilisaient pas aussi habilement le feu, mais lui, c'était comme si le feu était son partenaire. Il avait donc de la magie en lui, se demandait Loric. La boule de feu se transforma vite en flamme gisant au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'elle brûle au bucher « Il cria subitement faisant une flamme, Loric regarda tout le monde et vit leur regard, leur regard à tous ne montrait rien de bon pour les sorcières .La guerre était déclarée, et la chasse au sorcière était d'actualité.

* * *

><p>« Donc tu travailles jusqu'à quel heure ? » Son petit ami demanda. Amy était au téléphone de dos par rapport au bar. Elle n'avait pas le droit de téléphoné pendant son service ,mais son patron était cool , vraiment cool donc elle se permettait de transgresser les règles établies.<p>

« Tard, ne m'attends pas ce soir « Amy répondit en souriant

« tu veux que je viennes te chercher ? » Il demanda , elle sourît , il était vraiment trop mignon , il détestait qu'elle dise qu'il était mignon ,mais c'était ce qu'il était .

« Ne te dérange pas pour moi puis je suis assez grande pour rentrer « Elle répondit en souriant.

« Pour une fois que je suis à ton entière disposition « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Amy sachant qu'il était tout le temps à sa disposition .

« Allez, je te laisse « Elle disait

« Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure « elle continua , son petit ami sourît .

« Moi aussi « Il répondit puis raccrocha laissant Amy seul avec son bar. Amy mît son portable dans sa poche et regarda en face d'elle en souriant lorsqu'elle entendît une voix d'homme derrière elle.

« C'était votre petit ami ? » Elle entendît , elle se retourna et vît un homme brun au yeux bleu qui la regardait intensément . Il portait un long manteau noir . Il la regarda sourire au lèvre puis s'assît sur un siège sous le regard de Amy . Elle ne dît rien un long moment ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait paralysé sur place . Avec le temps , elle se méfiait de tout , de tout le monde , ses parents, ses grands parents la forçaient à faire attention à tout .

« Oui , ça se voit tant que ça ? « Elle demanda.

« Oui « Il répondit, elle le regarda puis s'approcha de lui

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? « Elle demanda après un moment à le fixer.

« Je veux bien, je ne m'y connais pas trop je vous avouerais donc donnez moi ce que vous voulez « Il répondit. Amy se mît à rire tout en se dirigeant vers les boissons, elle regarda en même temps à travers le miroir pour voir sa coupe , elle arrêta se rendant que c'était ridicule. Mais en même temps, c'était rare de voir des hommes sexy dans son bar , c'était toujours les mêmes genre de vieux bourrins qui passaient leur vie ici pour éviter leur femme . Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune inconnu.

« Vous n'avez jamais bu ? » Elle demanda en posant le verre sur le bar. Il regarda le verre et sourît

« Là d'où je viens, la boisson n'était pas autorisée « Il se mît à dire en souriant. Elle le regarda un long moment légèrement intrigué par lui.

« et qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?» Elle demanda en s'approchant du bar. Elle mît ses mains sur le bar et le regarda intensément. L'homme la regarda un long moment et sourît.

« Je cherche une personne « Il répondit,

« Une femme ? » Elle demanda curieuse , il hocha la tête

« ça se voit tant que ça « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Amy . Elle le regarda

« Cela fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? » Elle demanda

« Oui , ça me paraît des siècles « Il répondit , elle hocha la tête

« Ha , elle dois vraiment être importante « Elle disait puis se retourna pour prendre une éponge. Elle chercha un long moment l'éponge. Il la regarda cherché l'éponge puis parla

« En effet, elle l'est ,elle sait le nom des personnes qui ont tués mes parents parce que ses ancêtres étaient là , ils étaient témoins de ça « Il déclara subitement . Amy s'arrêta subitement et resta de dos . Elle regarda sa main et vît que celle-ci était en train de trembler . Sa main avait tremblée si vite c'était impressionnant. Amy resta figé sachant de quoi il parlait . Ses ancêtres lui en avaient parler c'était vrai , mais ils n'étaient au courant de rien , ils ne lui avaient jamais dit et ils ne le diraient jamais , ils les avaient enterrée avec eux tel un secret bien caché . Elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé , mais rien de plus . Elle resta de dos et commença à avoir peur . Elle se retourna ensuite et le regarda , elle regarda les alentours et vît qu'il y avait du monde ce qui la rassura .

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre, il y a du monde ici « Elle répondit en regardant tout le monde. Elle les regardait tous lorsque subitement, elle vît l'espace et le temps se figé .Elle vît tout le monde immobile, ils étaient tous figé . Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge qui s'était arrêtéd.

« Donne-moi un nom « L'homme déclara, Amy le regarda, elle essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ,mais il ne fonctionnait pas. Elle le regarda sous le choque puis se mît à courir en dehors du bar, elle sortît dehors . Elle resta choqué un moment en voyant que même en dehors tout était figé , tout était sans vie . Il resta au bar et sourît, il bu son verre d'alcool puis sourît.

Amy courra dehors lorsqu'elle le vît subitement face à elle.

« Un nom ? » Il demanda en faisant un pas la forçant à reculer

« Comment c'est possible ? » Elle demanda

« Les sorcières ont visiblement sous estimé leur lien « Il répondit, il leva sa main et étrangla la fille. Il la releva sur sol. Elle n'avait plus pied, elle le regarda un long moment

« S'il vous plaît « Elle demanda en versant une larme

« Donne moi un nom, des noms, où sont elles ? » Il demanda, elle essaya de se débattre ,de se détacher de lui ,mais son emprise était trop forte.

« Pourquoi je vous le dirais, vous allez me tuer, je peux le sentir « Elle disait sentant sa froideur. Il la regarda un long moment et sourît

« Tu arrives à bloquer tes pensées pas mal « Il disait en souriant.

« Je peux aller voir Dan avant de m'occuper de toi histoire de m'amuser avec lui qu'en pense tu ? » Il disait parlant de son petit ami.

« Non «

« Alors donne-moi quelque chose « Il déclara

« Qui était avec ton ancêtre ? qui était là ce soir là, donne moi la liste des sorcières qui était là , je sais que vous les planqué , « Il continua

« Elles ne voulaient pas, c'était une erreur, je suis désolé « Elle se mît à dire. Il la regarda puis se mît à rire. Amy sentît sa main se resserrer de plus en plus sur son cou. Elle savait qu'il pouvait lui briser le cou en un mouvement.

« Tu as raison, c'était une erreur, on a tous nos démon hein « Il se mît à dire en la regardant. Amy le regarda et commença à verser une larme sachant très bien comment cela allait se finir.

« Je suis votre démon, et tu es un dommage collatéral comme moi à l'époque « Il se mît à dire,

« Mais maintenant dit moi ce que tu sais sur la liste, où est elle ? Donne moi quelque chose, un nom « Il demanda, elle le regarda

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que » Elle s'arrêta ,mais il augmenta sa pression pour qu'elle parle

« Esther a caché les noms dans son grimoire, » Elle avoua

« Où ? » Il demanda voyant qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Mystic Fall ? » Il disait, c'était la ville où il avait débarqué se disait-il intrigué. Les choses avaient changé depuis le temps.

« Où à Mystic Fall ? »

« Je ne sais, c'est tous ce que je sais « Elle avoua, il la regarda, il voyait bien qu'elle disait la vérité .Il la regarda un long moment réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il entendait la voix de la fille dans sa tête qui le suppliait de la laisser en vie. Amy le regarda

« Ne faîte pas ça , s'il v » Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il intensifia la pression sur son cou. Il entendît le craquement de son cou puis retira sa main la faisant tombé au sol . Le corps de la jeune femme se retrouva allongé sans vie.

« J'apprécie ton aide « Il déclara en la regardant. Il se retourna et marcha, le temps reprît son cours . Il marcha et entendît subitement un cri derrière lui .

« Une ambulance « Quelqu'un cria.

« La chasse est ouverte « Il déclara en marchant, ses yeux devinrent subitement noire.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Slevin demanda en sautant de la tour pour entrer dans la prison . Jay le regarda et marcha pour que Slevin le suive .<p>

« On a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange « Jay se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Slevin . Jay s'arrêta et entra.

« Quoi ? »

« Une autre pièce « Jay avoua ce qui intrigua Slevin . Ils arrivèrent et virent une cellule vide . Slevin toucha la cellule, mais retira sa main lorsqu'il sentît un choc le parcourir.

« Il y avait visiblement quelqu'un, mais il n'est pas reporteriez dans la prison, j'ai compté tout les prisonniers et je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qui était là « Jay avoua,

« Les sorcières, c'est les sorcières qui s'occupe de cette prison « Slevin se mît à dire intrigué. Ils regardèrent la cellule et virent des creux sur les murs, et du sang par terre. Slevin était en train de regarder la cellule intrigué lorsqu'il entendît Kyle derrière.

« Slevin « Kyle se mît à dire, Sleivin tourna sa tête et le regarda perdu

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu devrais être en train de te reposer pour partir « Il disait sachant que demain à la première heure Kyle allait partir dans le monde des mortels .

« Je crois qu'on a un problème « Kyle se mît à dire puis lui lança le talisman. Slevin le regarda perdu puis regarda le talisman intrigué en voyant que les formes avaient changés

« Il ne fonctionne plus « Kyle disait attirant le regard surpris de Slevin. Slevin prit son talisman autour du cou et le regarda à son tour . Il vît que les deux talismans ne marchaient pas. Quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer ? il fallait qu'il parle au sorcière. Slevin regarda ensuite la cellule se disant que la personne qui était dans cette cellule était sûrement la raison des craintes des sorcières.

* * *

><p>« Alors maintenant, Payphone de Maroon 5 « Le présentateur radio déclara puis mît la musique que Laurel aimé. Elle était en train de conduire, elle monta le son super fort. Il n'y avait qu'elle sur la route en direction de Mystic Fall. Elle commença à chanter la chanson haut et fort profitant du chemin du retour pour relâcher la pression de toute la journée. Elle était fatiguée, elle rentrait de son boulot qui était assez fatiguant. Elle chanta haut et fort s'en foutant que les gens l'entendent. Cette chanson lui faisait pensé à elle et son ex, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle, c'était devenu sa chanson favorite. Elle se mît à crier.<p>

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
><em>Oui, je sais, c'est dur de se souvenir de<em>  
><em>The people we used to be...<em>  
><em>Ceux que nous étions avant...<em>  
><em>It's even harder to picture<em>  
><em>C'est encore plus dur d'imaginer<em>  
><em>That you're not here next to me<em>  
><em>Que tu n'es pas là, à côté de moi<em>  
><em>You say it's too late to make it<em>  
><em>Tu dis qu'il est trop tard pour réussir<em>

« Enfin la maison « Elle disait en voyant le panneau de Mystic Fall. Elle entra dans la ville et conduit lorsque subitement elle vît une énorme lumière en face d'elle qui lui fît mal au yeux. Elle eut le réflexe de mettre son bras devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce « La lumière disparut, Laurel regarda en face d'elle intrigué. Elle continua à conduire perdu lorsque boom. Elle vît un corps tombé sur sa vitre . Elle se mît par réflexe à hurler, son cri masqua la chanson qu'elle adorait qui passait à la radio.

* * *

><p>Bonnie raccrocha après avoir parlé avec Lester. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Lester , de toute sa famille à vrai dire . En même temps ,elle avait préféré ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'eux , elle préférait les éviter ,mais visiblement ils pourraient bien l'aider. Bonnie réfléchit un long moment puis soupira fatiguée par toute cette merde. Elle regarda ensuite Sameh qui était en train de dormir et sourît repensant à sa discussion avec lui. Il était vraiment sympa. Il ne donnait pas l'impression, mais comme l'expression le disait, les apparences sont trompeuses. Elle était en train de regarder Sameh lorsqu'elle la fenêtre s'ouvra subitement la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna intriguer. Elle aurait pariée que la fenêtre était fermée, bien fermée.<p>

« Hello « Elle entendît subitement derrière elle. Elle resta figée un long moment sachant qui c'était . Pourquoi était il là ? elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui , il l'avait fait sombré dans des pensées sombre , beaucoup trop sombre pour elle .Elle avait besoin d'autre chose . Elle se retourna et regarda Loric . Il la regarda et sourît voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur parce comme il lui avait dit , il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle . Elle n'avait peut-être pas peur ,mais elle était confuses , troublé de le voir . Il faisait parti des rencontres qu'elle aimerait oublié à vrai dire .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué. Loric la regarda sans rien dire un long moment. Il ne répondit pas à Bonnie , il tourna sa tête et regarda Sameh . Bonnie le regarda intrigué . Elle se mît sur la défensive.

« J'arrive même pas à lire dans sa tête à lui aussi « Loric disait en parlant de Sameh ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda , Loric tourna sa tête et la regarda un long moment

« Parce que quelqu'un est en train de compromettre notre avenir à tous « Bonnie regarda Sameh perdu

« Tu peux être plus clair « Elle demanda, il soupira . Ok , il détestait les sorcières , mais il détestait aussi le fait qu'il n'arrivent plus à voir l'avenir de tout le monde , c'était effrayant . Loric se servait des gens par vengeance pour les sorcières ,mais cela ne serait pas possible si ces gens en question mourrait. Il regarda un long moment Bonnie qui le regardait perdu .

« Des gens de je ne sais pas d'où, vous on mis à prix , une chasse au sorcière a été lancé « Loric révéla . Bonnie ne montra aucune expression, elle ne comprenait pas à vrai dire .

« Quoi ? De qui tu parles ? « Elle demanda perdu.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont eu mais, il y a une liste de toutes les sorcières du monde qui circule . Les têtes de toutes les sorcières et les sorciers sont mise à prix « Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant enfin. Elle ouvra la bouche perdue

« Comment est ce possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais les personnes ou plutôt la personne qui dirige cette chasse au sorcière à l'air puissante, et elle à l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut, vous êtes tous en danger « Loric déclara. Bonnie le regarda un moment puis réfléchis, pourquoi elle le croirait ? Il était le 1er sur la liste anti sorcière.

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? tu m'as fais tout un discours sur ta haine contre les sorcières , je te rappelle » Loric sourît

« Tes doutes sont légitimes mais pourquoi je te mentirais ? » Il disait , Bonnie le regarda sceptique

« Écoute , Je hais les sorcières ,mais je ne tue pas les sorcières , je les déchu de leur pouvoir c'est plus torturant et cela n'a rien de bon , on ne voit plus rien dans chacune des personnes , cela veut dire que cette guerre n'implique pas seulement les sorcières ,mais tout le monde « Loric déclara en regardant Sameh

« Y compris lui « Il disait , Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Sameh comprenant ce que cela voulait dire .

« Tu dois parler au gardiane, ou au sorcière « Loric déclara , Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Parce-que ce qui se prépare est bien pire que ce que nous avons tous connu « Il continua puis disparut subitement laissant Bonnie seule.

« Loric « Elle déclara pour en apprendre plus, mais il était bel et bien parti. Elle regarda en face d'elle confuse. Elle commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, ha qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ça ? elle détestait le sentiment que quelque chose de horrible allait arrivé. Elle repensa au parole de Loric et regarda Sameh . Elle en avait vraiment marre de tout ce bordel autour d'eux . Elle regarda un long moment Sameh puis se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle sortît et toqua à la porte de Stefan.

« Bonnie « Stefan disait intrigué en la voyant surtout à cette heure.

« Je dois partir quelque part , tu peux garder Sameh « Bonnie déclara

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Stefan demanda

« Je t'en dirais plus , garde un œil sur lui « elle déclara , il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car Bonnie disparût subitement . Stefan regarda en face de lui perdu. Bonnie se retrouva en une seconde dans une pièce de la pyramide. Elle regarda les alentours et décida de refaire le même schéma que ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Elle récita une formule, mais cette fois-ci elle sentît la suite . Elle tomba, mais atterrît sur ses pieds. Elle se releva et vît encore une fois son reflet. Elle les regarda un peu surpris qu'ils acceptent de lui parler après leur dernière discussion.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Le gardiane demanda

« Est-ce que les sorcières sont au courant ? » Bonnie demanda. Son reflet la regarda intrigué

« Au courant de quoi ? « Ils demandèrent tous en même temps

« De la mise à prix « Bonnie disait, le gardiane la regarda intrigué . Bonnie comprit qu'il ne savait pas , il n'était au courant de rien , les sorcière ne savaient sûrement pas .

« Quelle mise à prix ? »

« Est ce que des sorcières sont mortes ? » Bonnie demanda, les gardianes la regarda et soupira

« Oui , 5 « il répondit se demandant comment Bonnie savait ça . Bonnie passa une main dans ses cheveux

« Des gens , je ne sais pas qui ont lancé une mise à prix contre toute les sorcières , ils ont une liste «

« C'est impossible « Le gardiane déclara

« Si , c'est possible , on est tous à découvert , vous devez faire quelque chose pour protéger tout le monde, les sorcières tout comme les humains « Bonnie déclara sentant à son tour que quelque chose de grand se passait . Le gardiane la regarda un peu perturbé ne s'attendant pas à ça .

« Où tu as eu cette information ? »

« Je le sais juste , j'en dirais pas plus « Bonnie répondit ne voulant pas leur donner le nom de Loric. Ils la regardèrent

« Pourquoi devrions nous te croire ? » Le gardiane se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie .

« Quoi ? »

« Tu nous hais, tu hais les sorcières non ? pour ce que nous t'avons fait à toi et au vampire. Tu sais qu'on sait où il est, mais nous ne te disons rien « Le gardiane déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ne pensait pas qu'il dirait ça .

« Comment vous savez que je sais ? » Elle déclara perdu. Ils savaient qu'elle savait. Qu'est-ce-que les gardianes savaient au juste Bonnie se demandait. Les gardianes le savait parce qu' à cause de ça , des prisonniers se sont échappés. A cause du fait que Damon ait trouvés Bonnie , ils avaient laissé échapper des prisonniers . Bonnie les regarda un long moment, un silence pensant s'installa entre eux mais là, elle devait mettre Damon de côté parce que sa famille était sur cette liste. Les gardianes ne l'aideraient pas tout comme les sorcières pour trouver Damon , et honnêtement après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait , les mensonges , les trahisons , elle ne voulait pas de leur aide , elle ne voulait pas être liée à eux , elle ne voulait pas leur devoir quelque chose , non c'était fini . Malgré qu'elle en voulait au sorcière et au gardiane , elle était inquiète à propos de la chasse au sorcière .

« Je trouverais Damon , j'ai compris que je ne peux pas compter sur vous en ce qui concerne Damon et même si je vous hais pour ce que vous avez fait , des gens innocents vont mourir « Bonnie se mît à dire

« Et tu t'en soucies , ce sont des sorcières ? » Bonnie les regarda surprise , bien sûre qu'elle s'en souciait .

« Il y a ma famille parmi cette liste « Bonnie répliqua subitement choqué qu'ils remettent en doute sa volonté de sauver des gens

« Comment pouvez vous osé imaginer que je laisserais des gens mourir , je ne suis pas comme vous et quand je dis vous, je parles de vous et des sorcières « Elle déclara , il y avait un ton que le gardiane n'aimait pas

« De quoi tu parles ? on a toujours protégé les humains , tout le monde « Il répondit . Bonnie avait la voix de Loric dans la tête , tout son discours était encore ancré .

« Alors expliquez moi pourquoi les sorcières ont sacrifié des milliers de personnes pour vous donner du pouvoir , ils étaient innocents et regardez ce que les sorcières ont fait « Bonnie se mît à dire installant un silence entre eux . Le gardiane la regarda d'un ton sévère ,mais ne dît rien . Il n'avait rien à dire parce que c'était vrai , mais parfois pour le bien d'une grande partie de la population , il y avait des dommages collatéraux , tel était la philosophie des sorcières et des gardianes .

« Je suis pas là pour me battre avec vous, je veux simplement que vous protégiez toute les sorcières « Bonnie déclara voulant arrêter les disputes inutiles. Le gardiane la regarda un long moment .

« Attends un moment « Il déclara puis Bonnie ne vît plus son reflet. Elle s'approcha intrigué du miroir tout de même et regarda à travers se demandant ce à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où était les gardianes ,mais tous ce qu'elle vît c'était du noire. Elle regarda un long moment le reflet , la dernière fois , Damon l'avait retrouvé ici , elle regarda les alentours ,mais ne sentît rien . C'était stupide se disait-elle de croire qui la retrouverais là . Le gardiane apparût subitement .

« On a envoyé des personnes , normalement toute les sorcière seront dispersé dans les différends sanctuaire qu'il existe , tu devrais y allé toi aussi « Le gardiane se mît à dire . Bonnie regarda le gardiane surprise

« Moi «

« Tu es une sorcière « Bonnie regarda le gardiane , elle ne se sentait plus sorcière

« Les sorcières sont d'accord » Bonnie demanda

« Tu es leur descendante « Le gardiane répondit puis s'en alla ce qui surpris Bonnie . Elle regarda en face perdu .

« Merci « elle répondit avant de voir tout le monde disparaître . Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle puis disparut. Elle atterrît dans sa chambre et vît Stefan , Sameh , Tyler , Léo et Jess qui étaient là à l'attendre.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? « Stefan demanda inquiet .

« Loric est venu, des gens ont mis les sorcières à prix. Il y a une chasse au sorcière qui est lancé « Bonnie disait

« Quoi ? « Tyler demanda surpris

« Il dit que c'est des gens puissants, on doit y aller, je dois prévenir ma mère « Bonnie révéla . Ils se regardèrent tous.

« Ok on part de suite « Stefan disait voyant que Bonnie voulait partir au plus vite . Elle tourna sa tête et se rendît compte qu'il y avait Sameh qui se retrouvait un peu perdu parmi eux .

« Je peux avoir deux minutes « elle se mît à dire en regardant les autres qui comprirent le message . Ils s'en allèrent et la laissèrent. Ils partirent, Sameh se leva du lit

« Bon puisque tu pars, je vais partir aussi « Sameh disait en descendant du lit

« Tu peux rester, j'ai payé cette chambre pour un moment et je risque de revenir quand tout ça sera fini « Sameh la regarda

« Non , de toute manière ,j'ai quelques courses à faire «

« Quel genre ? »Elle demanda

« Personnelle « Il répondit seulement .Elle le regarda

« Où tu vas aller ? Sérieusement « Elle demanda, Sameh la regarda touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. C'était rare que des gens s'inquiètent pour lui, s'inquiètent sincèrement. Il ne dît rien

« Quelque part « Il déclara seulement laissant un blanc . Bonnie le regarda un long moment .

« Merci pour avoir aidé les autres à me trouver « Elle se mît à dire coupant le silence. Sameh se mît à sourire.

« Il m'arrive de faire quelque chose de bien tu sais « Sameh répondit en rigolant . C'était tellement bizarre entre eux. Elle aimait bien, il était attachant à vrai dire. Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Puis en échange je suis devenu riche, ce n'était pas 100% désintéressé « Il disait en montrant son sachet de pièce

« Je sais , je commence à te comprendre «

« Moi aussi « Sameh répondit . Bonnie le regarda un long moment avec un légèr sourire au lèvre .

« Attends avant de partir « Elle se mît à dire , elle prît son portable et son chargeur .

« Tiens « Elle disait en le donnant à Sameh . Sameh regarda le téléphone intrigué .Il leva la tête perdu

« Pour. »

« Si quelque chose t'arrive , si tu as besoin de moi ou n'importe quoi , appelle moi sur le premier numéro enregistré , j'ai deux téléphone « Elle déclara , Sameh la regarda perdu

« Appelle moi et je rapplique d'un coup « Elle disait en claquant des doigts

« De toute façon, je t'appellerais ce soir ok donc garde le «

« Pourquoi ?on se connait à peine « Sameh disait perdu par la réaction excessive de Bonnie

« Je t'aime bien « Bonnie disait en souriant .

« Il y a des liens qu'il ne faut jamais perdre , peu importe le temps " Elle se mît à dire puis s'arrêta

"puis je crois au destin , peut être que je suis la personne qui te fera voir plus loin « Elle continua après une pause ce qui fît sourire Sameh

« On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais modeste « Il disait en ironisant

« Je sais, « Elle répondit en rigolant . Elle s'accroupît pour faire face à Sameh

« Mais je risque de revenir dès que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche donc attends moi « Sameh la regarda surpris par sa phrase. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? C'était bizarre.

« Je ne veux pas que nos chemins se sépare si facilement » Elle déclara ce qui toucha Sameh

« Et je sais qu'on se connait à peine, mais ne perd pas ce téléphone, ne perd pas ce lien ok , appelle moi pour n'importe quoi et je ferais de même. Je reviendrais donc prends soin de toi s'il te plaît. Tu sembles être quelqu'un qui se met souvent en danger, alors fais quelque chose pour moi et prends soin de toi , prends soin de ce que je t'ai dis hier et ce que je suis en train de dire , sinon je débarque et je te botte le cul « Bonnie disait voulant vraiment ne pas perdre de lien avec lui . Elle allait encore dire quelque chose ,mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir un son car elle sentît subitement les bras de Sameh entourait son cou. Elle sursauta surprise au début n'ayant pas vu venir cette étreinte de la part de Sameh surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être un gamin tendre ,mais il cachait bien son jeu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti une telle chaleur, une tel douceur de la part de quelqu'un. Elle se mît à sourire et resserra son étreinte.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi « Il disait difficilement touché par les mots de Bonnie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu des paroles aussi tendre, aussi gentille. C'était rare qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était toujours intéressé ,mais là, non. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui , il pouvait le voir et le sentir . Elle était en train de sourire.

« Tu as intérêt de trouver Damon « Sameh finit par dire et il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Bonnie ne sentît plus ses bras autour de son cou et que celui-ci se dirigea vers la sortie à toute vitesse. Bonnie regarda Sameh partir à toute vitesse surprise, elle toucha son cou.

« Fais attention à toi « Elle cria en regardant Sameh. Stefan sortît de sa chambre et vît le petit Sameh partir. Il aurait parié l'avoir vu essuyé sa joue. Il le regarda puis se tourna vers Bonnie qui était en train de se relever. Il regarda Bonnie qui était en train de sourire en sentant encore la chaleur de l'étreinte de Sameh autour de son cou . Elle souriait contente de l'avoir rencontré.

* * *

><p>« J'espère que tu as une raison valable parce qu'on est occupé « La sorcière disait à Slevin. Slevin la regarda perdu<p>

« Qui était dans les sous terrain de la prison ? » Il demanda subitement , il entendît le silence de la sorcière en face de lui .

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles ? »

« Qui était dans les sous terrains ,j'ai trouvé une cellule et d'après moi cela fais des siècles que cette personne y ait « Slevin déclara

« On a aucune idée de quoi tu parles ? » La sorcière déclara , Slevin ne dît rien

« Les talismans ne fonctionnent plus « Il déclara subitement ,mais la sorcière ne réagissait pas ce qui l'intrigua .

« Pourquoi cela ne te surprend pas ? « Il demanda

« Parce qu'on commençe à s'affaiblir « Elle avoua

« On tient nos pouvoir des talismans je te rappelle , donc s'ils sont inactifs nos pouvoirs diminues «

« Je sais « Slevin disait sentant que lui aussi c'est pouvoir était en train de diminuer

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe ? » Slevin demanda, elle le regarda un long moment puis soupira

« L'homme qui était la cellule nous a mise à prix , il fais une chasse au sorcière dans l'autre monde « Elle avoua , Slevin la regarda perdu

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Slevin , c'était une grande partie de sa vie ,il n'en se souvenait pas à cause de la prison . Il savait qu'il avait aimé Esther mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

« De quoi ? »

« Il vient chercher son héritage « Elle déclara ce qui perdît Slevin

« Héritage ? » Il déclara perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>The coconut Records : West Coast<br>**

_**For a second there i thought you disappeared  
>It rains a lot this time of year<br>And we both go together if one falls down  
>I talk out loud like you're still around<br>No noo  
>And i miss you (ooooh')<br>I'm goin back home to the west coast  
>I wish you woulda put yourself in my suitcase<br>I love you  
>Standin all alone in a black coat<strong>_

**Le lendemain dans l'Ardes :**

Damon ouvra délicatement les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur à cause de son torse qui lui faisait mal. Erin se retourna lorsqu'elle entendît Damon gémir. Elle posa tout ce qu'elle avait cuisiné sur la table et se dirigea vers le rideau. Elle poussa délicatement le rideau puis regarda Damon qui avait dû mal à se relever pour se mettre sur le lit.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider « Erin déclara en s'approchant de lui ,mais Damon mît sa main pour l'empêcher d'approcher

« Non « Il déclara. Erin s'arrêta perdu et regarda Damon qui gémissait de douleur n'arrivant pas à bouger.

« Je vais me débrouiller « Damon continua, il cria légèrement lorsqu'il s'assît au bord du lit. Il souffla ensuite en regardant le sol. Erin regarda les bandages qu'elle lui avait mit et vît du sang apparaître. Elle retourna dans son salon et alla chercha une bassine, le nécessaire pour essayer de soulager Damon.

« Fais chier « Damon disait en regardant le sol. Il souffla essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Il regarda le sol et repensa à ce qui s'était passé avant de sortir de la prison. Il ne savait pas comment il était sorti, mais il s'en foutait. Il repensait à lorsqu'il avait vu Bonnie. Hé merde, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il retourne ici. Damon était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentît quelque chose coulée de son œil. Il ouvra les yeux surpris puis toucha sa joue se rendant compte que c'était vraiment une larme. Damon entendît Erin arrivée et essuya sa joue faisant semblant de rien.

« Je vais te soulager « Erin déclara en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il ne la regarda pas.

« Met toi dos à moi « Elle disait ensuite, Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda un long moment

« A quoi tu joues ? je suis un vampire, tu n'es pas censé m'aider non « Damon disait à cran. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou . Erin le regarda et soupira

« Fais ce que je te dis , ça va te soulager « Erin répondit seulement . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis se retourna se mettant dos à elle . Erin regarda le dos de Damon un long moment . Elle leva les mains et commença à enlever le bandage qu'elle lui avait mit plutôt . Elle entendît Damon gémir .

_**I miss you**_

_**I'm goin back home to the west coast**_  
><em><strong>And if you shake her heart enough she will appear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight i think i'll be stayin here<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you never did like this town<strong>_  
><em><strong>I talk out loud like you're still around<strong>_  
><em><strong>No nooo<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i miss you (ooooh')<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm goin back home to the west coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish you woulda put yourself in my suitcase<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standin all alone in a black coat<strong>_

« Tu me dis si je te fais mal « Elle disait , Damon resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire . Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé à être ici ?. Il commençait à repenser à toutes cette merde autour de lui lorsqu'il se rendît compte qu'il devait arrêter de penser à ça, il devait sortir d'ici peu importe ce qu'il en coutait. Il savait que ce n'était jamais bon de se poser des questions. Il se concentrerait à sortir d'ici un point c'est tout. Erin posa de la crème sur les cicatrices de Damon, elle était profonde et inquiétante. Elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Tourne-toi vers moi « Elle demanda pour lui en mettre sur son torse. Damon se retourna légèrement. Il baissa sa tête regarda son corps sans rien dire mais Erin resta surprise en voyant les cicatrices, elle les avait vu hier mais là , elles étaient vraiment ancré , elles étaient vraiment là. Elle leva sa main et effleura sa cicatrice , elle allait toucher ,maïs Damon lui prit la main

« Evite « Il disait ne voulant pas qu'elle touche ses cicatrices.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? c'est , c'est « Elle ne trouvait pas les mots

« Horrible « Il continua à sa place , Erin le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Elle regarda ses yeux et vît la fatigue dans ces yeux. Elle resta à regarder ces yeux bleus qui était magnifique , ils étaient magnifique hier ,maïs ils avaient perdu leur éclat aujourd'hui . Il avait perdu cette éclat parce qu'il était encore là , il était encore dans ce foutu monde . Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa vie, il avait besoin de retrouver toute sa vie avant qu'il finisse pas sombrer .

« Comment tu t'es fait cela ? » Elle demanda

« Qu'est ce qui t'ont fait en prison « Elle continua . Damon resta à la regarder se souvenant de la douleur ressenti ces derniers mois dans la prison . Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger un mouvement , à chaque fois qu'il en faisait un , il sentait ses os se brisaient . Il s'était presque brisé tout les os là bas . Les cicatrices étaient juste là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait enduré.

« L'énergie spirituelle de votre monde ne m'apprécie pas c'est tout « Il disait , Erin lui mît un autre bandage avec de la crème ce qui soulagea Damon. Une fois fini , il se releva la laissant sur le lit .

_**I miss you**_

_**I'm goin back home to the west coast**_  
><em><strong>Come on everybody<strong>_

_**Lalalalaaaa, lalalalaaa**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalaaaa, lalalalaaa<strong>_

_**So pack up the bags to beat back the clock**_  
><em><strong>Do i let her sleep or should i wake her up<strong>_  
><em><strong>You said<strong>_  
><em><strong>We both go together if one falls down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah right, heh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I talk out loud like you're still around<strong>_  
><em><strong>No noo<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i miss you (ooooh')<strong>_  
><em><strong>I m goin back home to the west coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish you woulda put yourself in my suitcase<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standin all alone in a black coat<strong>_

« Je dois y allé « Il se mît à dire , il se retourna vers elle

« Je dois rentré chez moi « Il continua , Erin se leva à son tour et se mît face à lui

« Comment ? il y a une alerte donné sur tout les prisonniers d'ici, si vous faite un pas dehors, les chasseurs vous retrouverons, ils ont ouvert toutes les zones rien que pour vous « Elle répondit , Damon la regarda intrigué par le terme zone

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par zone ? » Il demanda enfin perturbé depuis un moment par ce mot .

« On fonctionne en fonction de zone, il y en a 6 un peu près, cela va de la plus forte à la plus faible . Tu es dans la zone 3 , dans la moyenne . La zone la plus forte est la 1 , les chasseurs de la 1 te recherche . Slevin te recherche , il est en charge de cette zone « Elle disait , Damon regarda Erin un long moment .

« Slevin est dans la zone 1 ,c'est loin d'ici « Il demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Erin qui voyait bien que Damon avait l'air de connaître Slevin.

« Tu le connais ? » Elle demanda perdu , Damon la regarda

« Non pas personnellement ,mais c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici « Damon disait et Erin fût inquiète pendant un moment en voyant les yeux de Damon lorsqu'il parlait de Slevin.

« Il est un des responsables de mon arrivé ici « Il continua, il tourna sa tête et regarda Erin attentivement

« Comment fait-on pour sortir de ce monde, pour que je retrouve ma vie « Il demanda

« Tu ne peux pas , c'est impossible , il n'y a pas de passage entre notre monde et le tiens « Elle disait

« Tu es sûre de toi « Il demanda , Erin hocha la tête

« Sûre , on sait tous que c'est impossible de quitter ce monde «

« Je connais une personne qui a réussi à quitter ce monde « Damon disait en parlant de Soul . Si Soul était sorti de ce monde un jour ,c' était possible .

« Je dois trouver Slevin « Damon disait subitement ce qui surpris Erin

« Il va te renvoyer en prison « Elle déclara . Damon la regarda puis regarda son torse ne voulant surtout pas retourner en prison . Non , c'était beaucoup trop douloureux rien qu'en y pensant .

« Je ne le laisserais pas faire «

« Quoi ? tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose contre Slevin , il est de la première zone et il a dû pouvoir sur toute les zones « Elle répondit surpris par l'aplomb de Damon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur .

« Je dois trouver Slevin et si cela doit déraper, cela va déraper « Il disait d'un ton sévère qui surpris Erin. C'était de l'insouciance pure se disait-elle. Insouciance, le temps des bonnes manières étaient fini depuis un moment, il était en position de faiblesse depuis tout ce temps ,mais ce temps était révolu et honnêtement qui sait ce qu'il était prêt à faire à tout ceux qui lui barrait le chemin parce que là , il en avait vraiment marre de faire parti des dominés .

« Je viens avec vous « Erin déclara attirant l'attention de Damon qui était dans ses pensées. Il leva la tête

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne savez rien de ce monde , vous ne savait pas où est la zone 1 , laissez moi vous emmené « Elle disait

« ça peut être dangereux , j'ai pas envie de t'impliquer ,tu as déjà été sympa avec moi ,je peu »

_**I miss you**_

_**I'm goin back home to the west coast**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalaaaa, lalalalaaaa<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm goin back home to the west coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lalalalaaaa, lalalalaaaa<strong>_  
><em><strong>I 'm goin back home to the west coast<strong>_

_**Lalalalaa**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalaa<strong>_

« J'insiste pour t'aider alors laisse moi faire , ici c'est malpoli de refuser une offre « Elle disait interrompant Damon. Il la regarda sans rien dire , il allait encore s'y opposer ,mais elle se dirigea vers un espèce de coffre et sortît une immense cape bleu à capuche et une cape rouge .

« Tenez mettez ça pour ne pas vous faire remarquer « Erin disait en lui lançant le vêtement .Damon regarda surpris

« Je pensais que vous étiez plus des gens habitué à la nudité « Il disait en regardant son torse. Erin le regarda et sourît

« Ici non , c'est dans la zone 1 que tu verra plus des gens nus « Erin disait en souriant . Damon la regarda sans rien dire puis mît la cape , il attacha autour de son coup et mit sa capuche . Erin fît de même, elle se dirigea ensuite vers une armoire et prît une sacoche qu'elle donna à Damon et elle en prît une pour elle .

« Tu avais déjà tout prévu « Damon demanda intrigué

« Je suis une fille qui a de la ressource « Erin déclara puis se dirigea vers la porte .

« Tu restes près de moi ok « Elle disait puis sortît . Damon la suivît ,ils marchèrent à côté l'un à l'autre. Damon ne vît personne dehors ce qui l'intrigua .

« Il n'y a personne «

« En cas d'alerte , personne n'a le droit de sortir , c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas qu'un chasseurs nous trouve « Elle disait . Damon hocha la tête , il regarda les alentours et vît subitement des silhouettes apparaître et errer .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda

« Quelque esprits ont accès à cette endroit « Erin répondit , Damon ne dît rien ,mais décida d'arrêter de poser des questions sur ce monde . Il ne l'intéressait pas , tous ce qu'il voulait c 'était rentré.

« Pour rejoindre la zone 1 , on doit passer par la forêt « Elle se mît à dire en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

« Et alors ? » Il demanda voyant l'hésitation de Erin . Elle le regarda un long moment

« On doit passer par une zone qui est interdit pour tout être surnaturel parce qu'elle est empoissonné «

« Quoi ? comment ça ? » Damon demanda , Erin s'arrêta et se mît face à lui

« ça jamais été facile d'aller d'une zone à l'autre même si elles sont ouvertes , s'ils ont veut se faire discret , on est obligé. Là bas , il y a des arbres , feuilles empoisonné , personne ne la franchi , elle sert de filtre pour les mauvais esprit qui essaye d'entrer . Il n'y a qu'une entrée et c'est près de la foret, « Elle avoua . Damon la regarda un long moment

« C'est dangereux pour toi, c'est pour tout les êtres surnaturel y compris les vampires comme toi« Erin continua

« Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiète pas « Il répondit, Erin le regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Allons y « Damon continua ne faisant vraiment pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, c'était sérieux . Elle se retourna et regarda Damon qui commençait à partir . Elle regarda Damon surprise .

« Pourquoi pense tu que Slevin l'a emmené ici ? » Erin se mît à dire à El qui était apparu à côté d'elle .

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre qu'il est autorisé la venu d'un vampire à part si c'est dans le but de le punir «

« En tout cas, c'est réussi « Erin disait n'aimant plus le regard de Damon qui avait vite viré au bleu foncé.

« Ne prends pas parti, tu ne le connais pas « El disait

« Je sais pas, mais il n'a pas l'air aussi horrible que ce que tout le monde dit sur les vampires, on dirait simplement un mortel « Elle répondit, El la regarda sans rien dire . Elle avait déjà prit parti pour le vampire, il le savait déjà. Erin suivît Damon et se dépêcha, c'était à elle de le guider avant qu'il finisse par les perdre.

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir des Salvatore :<strong>

« Bonnie réveille toi « Tyler disait en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre de Damon . Ils étaient rentrés la nuit avec ses pouvoirs. Chacun avait dormi dans une chambre. Bonnie ouvra les yeux et regarda Tyler, elle gémît d'agacement

« J'ai à peine dormi « Elle disait en regardant Tyler . Tyler la regarda et s'assît sur le bord du lit.

« Caroline et Elena vont arriver « Tyler se mît à dire . Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire sachant que Stefan avait prévenu Caroline et Elena

« Je sais « Elle répondit seulement en essuyant ses yeux.

« Tu sais que tu devras leur expliquer tous ce qui se passait « Tyler disait en regardant Bonnie

« Je sais « elle répondit toujours ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués .

« Qu'est ce que Stefan leur a dit exactement ? » Bonnie demanda en fermant les yeux . Tyler ne dît rien et haussa les épaules

« Un peu près tout « Bonnie enleva ses mains de ses yeux et le regarda attendant plus de précision .

« Pourquoi on était en Egypte ? le fait que Damon est en vie et que tu as rendez vous avec Lester et aussi qu'une chasse au sorcière a été lancé « Tyler disait

« Fais chier, j'imagine déjà comment elles ont réagi » Elle disait agacé .

« ça me fais chier « Elle répéta ce qui surpris Tyler . Il la regarda

« oh toi tu es de mauvais poil » Tyler disait

« J'ai pas réussi à dormir avec cette histoire de chasse au sorcière « Elle avoua . Tyler la regarda un long moment comprenant

« Tu as appelé ta mère «

« Oui , je lui en ai parlé , mais elle a décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant d'aller au sanctuaire , elle a pas envie d'inquiéter les enfants « Elle avoua un peu inquiète

« Tu dois faire confiance au gardiane, malheureusement « Tyler déclara , Bonnie lâcha un petit rire

« Les gardianes et moi c'est tout une histoire, la confiance c'est un peu trop me demander « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler.

« mais je me demande qui est à la tête de la mise à prix « Bonnie déclara subitement , cette histoire était bizarre, pour que plein de gens se soient mobilisés pour cette chasse au sorcière , l'homme à la tête de tout ça devait être vraiment puissant .

« Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ça, tu ne peux rien faire par contre tu peux te lever , te préparer , te disputer avec les filles et trouvait Damon « Tyler disait voulant lui remonter le moral . Après tout Damon était en vie , c'était le plus important . Bonnie soupira et regarda les alentours . Elle regardait les meubles, toute la chambre de Damon. Tyler suivît son regard et regarda à son tour la chambre de Damon, c'était incroyable rien n'avait changé. Bonnie avait eut dû mal à dormir cette nuit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas retournée. Elle avait même eut le réflexe de dormir d'un côté, c'était bizarre, même après tout ses mois, elle gardait des réflexes, des habitudes stupides. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque Tyler parla.

« Stefan n'a vraiment rien touché à sa chambre « Tyler se mît à dire en regardant les alentours comme Bonnie.

« Oui « Elle répondit seulement, elle regarda ensuite le plafond.

« C'est la première fois que je dors ici depuis « Elle avoua en regardant Tyler .

« Je sais « Il répondit, ils se regardèrent tout deux sans rien dire un long moment avant de se ressaisir.

« Allez prépare toi pour te battre avec Elena et Caroline «

« Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ? » Bonnie disait en relevant seulement le haut de son corps avec ces coudes. Tyler rigola en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffé. Il remît ses cheveux et la regarda

« La vérité «

« Super , je voulais pas de vous parce que je voulais être seul , et ne pas vous emmener dans mes problème « Elle disait , elle regarda Tyler

« Et je sais ce qu'elles vont dire «

« Tu es notre ami , on veut être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour nous ,tu te permets d'emmener nos copain et pas nous « Elle continua . Tyler la regarda et sourît

« Oh tu les fais bien « Il disait en rigolant. Bonnie frappa son épaule

« Ce n'est pas drôle » Elle déclara. Tyler resta à sourire contente de retrouver un peu de Bonnie , parce que les gens ne le savait peut être pas ,mais depuis ce soir là , le silence c'était installé parmi eux tous , tout était devenu silencieux alors que là en Egypte , Stefan et lui avaient retrouvé un peu de ce qu'ils avaient tout comme Bonnie . Le fait de savoir que Damon était en vie, avait ranimé un peu de bruit, un bruit nécessaire. Bonnie avait changé, mais pas seulement elle, Stefan, Elena aussi. Tout le monde avait changé. Bonnie regarda Tyler puis soupira

« J'ai été une mauvaise ami Tyler « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Tyler . Tyler se réveilla de ses pensées et la regarda

« N'importe quoi « Elle hocha la tête .

« Si » Elle se mît à dire un peu attristé , elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais rien ne vînt .

« ces derniers mois ,j'ai pas été là , j'ai pas été là pour Elena et Stefan , je sais qu'ils ont des problèmes mais je m'en souciait guère ,j'ai simplement détourner le regard , j'ai détourner le regard de tout mes amis , Matt , toi , Stefan tout le monde parce que c'est ce que je fais constamment à chaque fois que je souffre et j'arrive pas à changer « Elle avoua trouvant enfin ces mots. Tyler se mît à sourire

« Tu n'as qu'a leur dire ça « Il se mît à dire, il la comprenait tout à fait, qui ne comprendrait pas . Il savait pertinemment que Elena et Caroline comprendraient, elles comprendraient parce qu'elles 3 sont comme des sœurs et peu importe les choix qu'elles faisaient, elles s'étaient toujours solidaire. Il sortait avec Caroline et honnêtement, sortir avec une de ces trois filles c'étaient assez agaçant parfois parce qu'elles se disaient vraiment tout, chaque petit détail les plus minutieux. Tyler en avait un peu marre parfois, mais c'était comme ça, elles étaient une famille et chacun l'avait compris. Stefan l'avais compris en premier, ensuite lui l'avait compris puis Damon avait fini par le comprendre, c'était le plus agacé des trois à vrai dire, Tyler se mît à sourire ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué en voyant Tyler sourire, elle savait qu'il était parti dans des souvenirs

« J'étais en train de me rappeler lorsque Stefan , Damon et moi étions partis en boîte « Il disait en souriant . Bonnie le regarda intrigué

« Vous êtes parti en boîte ? » Elle demanda en haussant un sourcille perdu. Tyler la regarda se souvenant qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais dit au fille

« Tu sais pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Stefan « Il déclara

« Mais je crois qu'on vous l'avez pas dit » Il continua en hochant la tête sourire aux lèvres. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oué je crois aussi » Elle répondit en souriant à son tour. Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent, elle arrivait à rire et à entendre son nom, c'était déjà bon signe parce qu'avant lorsqu'ils prononçaient tous son nom, elle se refermait direct sur elle , c'était comme s'ils parlaient à un mur .

« J'ai vraiment besoin de le trouver « Bonnie déclara subitement , Tyler haussa les épaules .

« Tu le trouveras «

« Parce que ça ne peut pas être autrement « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement Elena et Caroline en bas.

« Ok , donc qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire « Caroline disait en rentrant dans le manoir sans même regarder les personnes qui étaient dans le manoir . Caroline et Elena virent seulement une personne de dos .

« Damon « Les filles dirent en même temps . Léo se retourna et les regarda un peu géné qu'on le confonde avec Damon . Il vît la surprise et la déception sur leur visage ce qui le mît mal à l'aise

« Je suis Léo « Il répondit, ils ne s'étaient jamais vu tout les trois à vrai dire.

« Désolé « Caroline se mît à dire en regardant Léo

« Ce n'est pas grave « Il répondit, Elena regarda Léo puis en haut des escaliers

« Où sont Stefan, Bonnie et Tyler ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« Stefan est parti chassé avec Jess et Tyler est avec Bonnie en haut «

« Déjà ? » Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler. Elle avait pas le courage de parler à Elena et Caroline , elle avait pas trop la force de les affronter et honnêtement cela la faisait chier .

« Elles ont pris la route cette nuit « Tyler disait, il prît la main de Bonnie et la releva.

« Je me prépare et je descends ok « Elle déclara, Tyler la regarda et sourît

« Je te laisse te préparer alors « Il répondit, il s'éloigna d'elle et allait sortir ,mais il s'arrêta avant

« Ça va bien se passer « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Il s'en alla ensuite laissant Bonnie. Il ferma la porte. Bonnie prît une profonde inspiration et regarda la chambre à Damon. Tyler avait raison, elle ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec cette histoire de chasseur de tête , les gardianes s'en occupaient , ce n'était pas de son ressort , elle ne pouvait rien faire . Elle devait se concentrer sur Damon et personne d'autre, que sur lui . Elle avait un peu trop dérivé récemment, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ce chemin. Elle ne devait pas déprimer , elle devait sourire , parce qu'il était en vie , il était en vie et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se réjouir avec tous ce qui s'était passé mais maintenant , elle laisserait de la place qu'a l'espoir , qu'au sourire et non au larme . Elle se mît donc à sourire se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, se rendant compte qu'elle était peut être près du but de trouver quelque chose, enfin elle l'espérait. Bonnie se mît à courir vers le lit et sauta dessus. Elle sauta dessus et sourît se rappelant du passé.

_« Pourquoi tu sautes ? » Damon disait allongé, les yeux fermés, il voulait dormir, mais Bonnie l'empêchait de dormir._

_« C'est un rituel Damon « Elle disait en continuant à sauter à côté de lui_

_« C'est ce qu'on fait avec Elena et Caroline lorsqu'on a une bonne nouvelle « Elle continua, Damon se retourna pour dormir ignorant l'enthousiasme de Bonnie._

_« Et quel est la bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui ?« Il demanda agacé toujours les yeux fermés. Bonnie continua à sauter s'en foutant d'être tout seul._

_« On est en vie « Elle disait seulement, Damon hocha la tête_

_« Tu rigoles , c'est ça ta bonne nouvelle » Il disait sans la regarder._

_« Tu sais , les femmes vivent plus longtemps tu sais pourquoi « Elle déclara seulement_

_« Elles sont destinées à pourrir la vie des hommes c'est pour ça « Il marmonna parmi quelques ronflements. Bonnie rigola et continua à sauter_

_« Parce que les hommes ne sourisse pas assez « Elle répondit_

_« Je suis un vampire , je risque pas de mourir « Damon déclara , Bonnie sourît_

_« C'est pour ça que tu es moins enclin à la vie « Bonnie disait en sautant , elle était en train de sauter lorsqu'elle sentît un bras autour d'elle qui la fît tombé ,de dos sur le lit. Damon regarda Bonnie les mains autour d'elle_

_« S'il te plaît Bonnie ,je suis vraiment content d'être en vie crois moi ,mais là j'ai besoin de dormir donc va dans une autre chambre , il y en a 6 ou reste ici et dors avec moi « Il disait en la regardant intensément . Bonnie resta silencieuse et le regarda sans rien dire. Elle se leva ce qui intrigua Damon_

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je vais demander à Stefan ou Elena de le faire avec moi « Elle disait en s'en allant. Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment_

_« Tu rigoles, habiller comme ça «_

_« C'est bon c'est Stefan « Elle répondit sachant pertinemment comment Damon réagirait. Il la regarda agacé qu'elle aille voir Stefan. Bonnie marcha tout lentement attendant qu'il arrête, elle marchait vraiment au ralenti ce qui fît sourire Damon._

_« Là je fais un pas « Elle disait en levant sa jambe tout lentement .Elle se retourna agacer_

_« Tu ne te proposes toujours pas pour le faire avec moi « Bonnie disait hallucinant. Damon la regarda un long moment puis se rallongea._

_« Tu m'agaces, fais le avec Stefan si tu veux, moi je suis fatigué « Bonnie le regarda et sourît_

_« Tu sais un jour, tu vas te réveiller et tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir fait ça « Bonnie disait, elle regarda Damon ,mais celui-ci était en train de dormir . Elle le regarda puis s'en alla rejoindre Stefan et Elena qui étaient en train de dormir dans l'autre chambre._

Bonnie était en train de sauter repensant à cette fois là lorsqu'elle entendît la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et arrêta de sauter en voyant Elena et Caroline qui la regardait montrant clairement qu'elles attendaient une explication. Bonnie les regarda sans rien dire puis descendît du lit sans rien dire. Les filles se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment, l'ambiance était subitement pesante. Bonnie ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vînt, elle les regardait un long moment lorsqu'elle vît subitement Elena et Caroline s'approchaient d'elle. Elles l'enlacèrent brusquement ce qui figea Bonnie sur place tellement elle était surprise.

« Je suis désolé « Bonnie déclara se rendant compte qu'elle avait sous estimé la réaction de ses copines. Elena et Caroline avaient été surprise sur le coup par l'appelle de Stefan ,mais tous ce qu'elles avaient retenus, c'était que Damon était en vie. C'était tous ce qu'elles avaient retenus, elles avaient décidé d'être clémentes parce qu'à la place de Bonnie, elles auraient fait la même chose. Elles n'étaient pas les mieux placé pour reprocher à Bonnie.

« Ne nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil sinon on te tue « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle les enlaça fortement à son tour contente qu'elles soient là avec elle.

Stefan était dans la forêt avec Jess. Jess était posée contre un arbre et regardait Stefan qui était en train d'écouter le cœur des animaux pour chasser. Jess le regarda surprise et un peu écœuré.

« Comment tu arrives à boire ce sang là ? » Elle demanda perdu. Stefan sourît

« Ne fais pas ton Damon « Il répondit en se concentrant sur son ouï. Jess le regarda et sourît sans rien dire un long moment avant de se décider à parler.

« Tu te sens mieux par rapport au fait que Damon soit en vie « Elle demanda. Stefan se redressa, il se tourna et la regarda réfléchissant à ce qu'il ressentait. Il hocha la tête

« Étrangement oui « Il avoua en souriant. Ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsque Stefan entendît un animal . Il courra à toute vitesse pour chasser laissant Jess qui rigolait. Stefan revînt quelque minute après s'être nourri . Il se sentait beaucoup mieux , il regarda Jess sourire au lèvre.

« Je propose qu'on fasse la course en rentrant « Il déclara pour challengé Jess

« Je vais gagner tu sais ça « Elle répondit , elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vît Stefan partir avec sa vitesse rapide.

« C'est de la triche « Elle déclara puis utilisa sa vitesse pour le rattraper . Ils arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard ,et Stefan arriva en premier au manoir

« TU as triché « Jess disait une fois arrivé

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi « Stefan fît l'innocent ce qui agaça Jess. Elle arriva et lui frappa l'épaule agacé

« Ne fais pas ton Damon « elle répéta exactement les mots ce qui fît rire Stefan.

« Stefan « Elena disait en descendant les escaliers avec Bonnie et Caroline. Stefan regarda les filles descendre

« Vous êtes déjà là « Il disait , Elena descendît les escaliers et se mît face à lui

« Cache ta joie « Elena déclara laissant un silence pesant parmi tout le monde.

« Bonnie , c'est pas l'heure qu'on parte « Stefan répondit seulement en se retournant vers Bonnie qui s'était mise à côté de Léo . Elle regarda Elena et Stefan se rendant compte que eux d'eux avait vraiment besoin de parler .

« Oui , Elena et Caroline vienne avec nous « Bonnie disait , Stefan regarda les filles sans rien dire

« Ok « Il répondit ignorant Elena .

« Tu es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on vienne « Léo disait en regardant Bonnie . Seul , Tyler , Jess , et lui allaient restés.

« Oui , normalement il y a que Lester , peut être Aria ou Elijah mais ils sont cool « Elle déclara , elle regarda tout le monde

« j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit qu'il était cool« Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire tout le monde . Bonnie regarda Léo et hocha la tête

« Au pire on vous appelle « Elle déclara en le regardant

* * *

><p>Liz Forbes arriva à l'hôpital dans l'après midi. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travail , donc elle arriva tard pour une affaire qu'elle aurait dû gérer hier soir . Un accident de voiture , elle arriva et se dirigea vers l'accueil.<p>

« Bonjour , je suis là pour un accident , un inconnu a été percuté je crois « Liz disait , Laurel arriva à côté de Liz un café à la main

« Je crois que c'est moi que vous recherchez « Laurel déclara un bras autour d'elle . Liz tourna sa tête et la regarda , la fille face à elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout . Liz regarda la dame de l'accueil pour lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait . Elle marcha ensuite avec Laurel et sortît son carnet.

« Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant ,mais on a eu beaucoup de problème en ce moment « Liz disait à Laurel qui s'assît sur une chaise . Elle resta debout et regarda la jeune femme

« Ils ne veulent pas me dire comment il va ? je suis là depuis hier et rien , il ne savent même pas qui il est ? et comme je ne suis pas de sa famille , je reste dans l'ignorance « Laurel déclara en regardant en face d'elle encore sous le choque . Liz la regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » Elle demanda se préparant à écrire

« J'étais en train de conduire lorsqu'il y a eu une espèce de lumière blanche qui m'a aveuglé et il est apparu comme ça sur mon capot « Laurel disait en regardant en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas dormi ,cela se voyait . Liz la regarda hésitante à aborder le sujet

« Si vous voulez , je peux revenir plus tard « Elle se mît à dire voyant l'état de la fille

« Non non finissons en , continuez « Laurel disait en regardant Liz . La shériff la regarda un long moment avant de parler .

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu venir « Liz demanda stylo à la main .

« Non et pourtant je conduisais bien« Elle disait perdu en regardant le shériff

« Pouvez vous demander au médecin l'état du patient s'il vous plaît , je dois savoir s'il va bien « Laurel demanda subitement vraiment inquiète .

« Ils ne veulent rien me dire mais peut être que vous si » Laurel continua espérant que le statut de Liz l' aide . Liz la regarda et hocha la tête

« Ok « Laurel tourna sa tête

« C'est lui « Laurel disait en parlant du médecin qui était à l'accueil en train d'écrire

« Je reviens « Elle répondit puis se dirigea vers le médecin qu'elle connaissait bien

« Docteur « Liz disait, le médecin se retourna et la regarda

« Ho sheriff, je voulais vous appeler cela tombe bien « Le médecin déclara en posant son carnet sur le comptoir .

« Je suis ici pour cette jeune femme, elle voudrait savoir comment va l'homme qu'elle a percuté, je sais que vous êtes censé le dire à la famille seulement ,mais elle ne semble pas vouloir partir de cette chaise « Liz disait, le médecin regarda Liz

« C'est pour lui que je voulais vous voir en plus « Le médecin se mît à dire en marchant en direction du couloir invitant Liz à aller le voir

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué.

« Les blessures de notre mystérieux inconnu, n'ont rien à voir avec la jeune femme, il était en mauvaise état avant qu'elle le percute donc elle n'a rien à se reprocher « Le médecin avoua ce qui intrigua Liz qui ne comprenait pas en quoi cela la concernait.

« Ok et en quoi cela me concerne « Liz demanda, le médecin s'arrêta devant une chambre et la regarda

« Il risque de ne pas tenir la journée et je penses que quelqu'un lui a fais ça . Notre chère inconnu a été torturé « Le médecin disait puis ouvra la porte invitant Liz à entrer. Liz entra puis s'arrêta nette en voyant la personne qui était allongés sur le lit.

« C'est une blague « Elle disait en faisant tomber son carnet par terre.

* * *

><p>Damon était en train de marcher derrière Erin sans rien dire. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans la forêt.<p>

« Je peux te poser une question « Erin se mît subitement à dire. Damon regarda les alentours sans rien dire.

« Vas y « Il répondit

« Pourquoi était tu en prison ? » Elle demanda un peu hésitante. Elle avança attendant qu'il réponde. Damon regarda Erin un long moment et eut des flashbacks.

« J'aimerais aussi avoir la réponse « Il répondit seulement . Erin ne dît rien un long moment

« Tu ne te poses aucune question sur notre monde ? » Elle disait intrigué . Elle avait remarqué son silence depuis qu'ils marchaient tout deux.

« Votre monde ne m'intéresse pas , tous ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi « Damon répondit , Erin s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers lui . Damon s'arrêta à son tour

« Tu penses vraiment que tu réussiras à rentrer chez toi » Elle disait en le regardant intensément.

« Si tu rencontres Slevin s'en ai fini de ta vie « Elle continua essayant de lui faire rendre compte du danger. Damon ne dît rien et la regarda intrigué.

« Slevin a la possibilité de me faire rentrer chez moi, après si cela dégénère, comme je t'ai dit , cela dégénéra »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Slevin a vécu toute sa vie ici, il a accumulé tellement plus d'énergie que nous tous réuni «

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas « Il se mît à dire légèrement agacé par elle . Damon s'approcha d'elle et la regarda

« Je ne peux pas rester ici « Il déclara ,elle voyait de la détermination dans ses yeux et étrangement quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose de curieux . Il était décidée , elle le voyait.

« Jusqu'où tu serais prêt à aller pour ça « Elle demanda subitement ayant peur de ce qu'elle avait vu. Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant de se décidé à répondre.

« La mort « Il répondit seulement. Erin eut un frisson , il parlait de sa mort ou de celle de Slevin ? se demandait elle. Elle le regarda puis se retourna pour continuer sa route suivit de Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison des originelles :<strong>

« Tu m'as hypnotisé j'y crois pas « Katherine disait en regardant Lester qui était en face d'elle assise sur la table basse. Lester la regarda.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autres ? «

« Rien , je sais simplement ce que vous savez rien d'autre , pourquoi tu m'a hypnotisé ? « Elle demanda choqué . Lester regarda Katherine

« Parce qu'on est tous impliqué dans cette histoire « Lester disait , Katherine sourît

« En quoi je suis impliquée « Elle demanda avec son sourire sarcastique

« Tu es tout autant responsable de ce qui est arrivé ce soir là « Lester disait . Katherine garda son sourire et rigola

« J'y crois pas , je suis impliqué , toi aussi tu l'es , ce n'est pas moi qui leur a fait la misère tout ce temps , c'est toi je te rappelle ,mais monsieur a des remords ,c'est pathétique venant d'un originelle « Katherine n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît la main de Lester lui serrait fortement le cou . Lester rapprocha Katherine de lui de force et la regarda

« Ecoute moi bien, les filles dans ton genre, je les supporte pas . Je ne suis pas d'humeur avec tes petits jeu , je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ,mais je suis pas Elijah ok . Si jamais tu nous refais un coup en douce, ça sera pas la mort qui t'attendra ,mais bien pire « Lester disait près de son visage. Katherine n'arriva pas à respirer, elle regarda un long moment Lester , elle avait un petit peur ,elle devait l'avouer .

« Lâche-moi « Elle déclara essayant de retrouver son souffle. Lester resta à la regarder un long moment sans la lâcher et la poussa sur le canapé. Katherine toucha son cou choqué par l'emprise de Lester.

« Soit gentille et tout se passera bien » Lester se mît à dire en sortant son sourire

« Je n'aurais pas fait mieux « Katherine entendît Elijah derrière Lester qui était posé contre le mur.

« On a de la compagnie « Elric disait en regardant par la fenêtre. Lester regarda Katherine puis se leva et sortît de la maison pour voir une voiture qui arrivait. Il resta sur les escaliers, tandis que les autres restaient dans la maison parce que Bonnie n'était pas au courant que Aiden et Elric étaient là . Bonnie sortît de la voiture avec Stefan. Elle ferma la porte et vît Lester qui était sur les escaliers à les regardait . Il avait l'air de les attendre depuis un moment. Honnêtement pour les deux, c'était bizarre de se revoir après tous ce temps , après tous ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir , lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé à plusieurs reprise de briser le lien entre Damon et elle, ils auraient tous dû lui en vouloir de les avoir torturé pendant toute une journée , mais tous ne ressentait rien , aucune colère , rien du tout .

C'était bizarre, c'était comme s'ils retrouvaient un vielle ami , un ami de longue date. Lester regarda tout le monde sans rien dire, quelque chose était triste à voir en regardant tout le monde , ce qui était triste était qu'il avait passé son temps à faire en sorte que Damon n'est pas de fin heureuse avec Bonnie et maintenant que c'était le cas , quelque chose était paralysant. Bonnie était sans Damon comme lui il avait été pendant longtemps sans Luciana ,mais elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que lui se disait-il , carrément mieux.

Il suffisait de voir Elena , Caroline et Stefan pour le voir , lui il avait refusé tout le monde , il avait tout quitté simplement pour être seul , c'est pour cela que depuis ce soir là ,il passait plus de temps avec sa famille parce que Damon avait raison à propos de lui .Il n'était pas différend de Klaus et il s'en était rendu compte ce soir là , il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait vu Dante s'éteindre .Il n'avait rien ressenti , rien du tout , c'était comme s'il était mort ,il pensait qu'il serait content une fois avoir obtenu sa vengeance ,mais la vengeance ne laisse qu'un gout amer , à la fin ,le résultat était toujours le même , il était seul alors il essayait de remédier à ça , essayait c'était le mot parce que c'était assez dure pour lui de redevenir le Lester que Luciana a connu. Il essayait d'être celui là parce que celui-là était son plus bon côté, sa meilleur partie de lui . Il avait longtemps penché pour l'autre côté alors il essayait vraiment de remonter et être celui que Luciana avait réussi à construire .

« C'est bizarre de le voir « Elena avoua sentant à son tour que c'était bizarre pour tout le monde, cette maison, Lester cela allait faire des mois, c'était bizarre , seul ce mot venait à Elena .

« Tu l'as dit « Bonnie et Caroline dirent en même temps , ils s'avancèrent mais s'arrêtèrent subitement lorsqu'ils virent tous Aiden qui avait ouvert la porte et qui s'était posé contre les parois de la porte les bras croisés. Ils ouvrèrent tous les yeux en grand ce qui intrigua Lester. Lester se retourna voulant voir ce qu'il regardait et soupira en voyant Aiden. Il le regarda d'un air _« je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir « _mais Aiden le regardait du genre

_« Je n'écoute jamais ce que tu dis « _Bonnie resta à regarder Lester puis Aiden perdu comme tout le monde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » Elena demanda se souvenant de tous ce que Aiden et sa famille avait fait. Ok , Lester , Aria et Elijah, ils ne leur en voulaient mais Aiden , Elric c'était autre chose , ils avaient tout mijoté , c'était à cause d'eux que les talismans avait été activé , que Klaus était réapparu , c'était même eux la cause de la brèche , de la transformation de Elena en humaine , tout ça c'était de leur faute. En plus Caroline se rappela de la fois où Aiden et Elric l'avait bien mise mal en point avec Tyler dans le camion , elle le regarda agacé ce qui fît sourire Aiden qui comprît que Caroline se souvenait de leur petite altercation .Stefan resta à regarder à son tour perdu et utilisa son ouï pour savoir s'ils étaient beaucoup dans la maison , pourquoi étaient 'ils tous ici , se demandait Stefan.

« Il n'est pas tout seul « Il déclara en entendant des personnes parler dans la maison. Lorsqu'il finît sa phrase, ils virent tous Elric qui se mît à côté de Aiden . Bonnie serra son poing d'agacement tout comme Stefan qui se souvenait de ce soir là . Lester regarda Bonnie et vît son changement d'expression. Elle était encore sous le choque de voir toute la famille des originelles presque qu'au complète, mais le pire c'était lorsqu'elle vît Katherine qui arriva subitement..Bonnie ouvra les yeux , là c'était trop . Elena regarda Katherine à son tour sous le choque puis regarda Stefan sachant ce qu'il devait ressentir en la voyant.

Katherine avait fait une tel preuve d'hypocrisie dans cette histoire que cela avait marqué tout le monde, cela les avait marqué lorsqu'elle avait brûlé la maison , qu'elle était parti voir Luciana avant Damon et Bonnie et surtout qu'elle ait transformé Elena en humaine . Honnêtement là , le pire n'était pas Aiden et Elric qui étaient responsable aussi ,mais surtout Katherine.

Katherine Pierce était une garce et là avec Damon elle avait commis la connerie de trop . Elena regarda Stefan inquiète en voyant qu'il fixait Katherine plein de haine dans les yeux . Elena leva sa main pour lui prendre la main ,mais en une seconde elle vît la main de Stefan disparaître, tout son être disparu . Lester sentît un vent frais tout comme les originelles à côté d'eux et Katherine se retrouva au sol avec Stefan sur elle. Elle gémît de douleur n'ayant pas vu le coup venir , les autres originelles tournèrent la tête , Elijah et Aria qui était assis sur le canapé qui était placé juste en face de l'entrée regardèrent Stefan qui était au dessus de Katherine sans rien dire . Lester resta à l'extérieur et regarda Bonnie qui le fixait un peu perdu . Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de question en tête.

« Toujours aussi content de me revoir « Katherine disait en souriant. Elle essayait de se libérer de lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas étrangement , elle n'arrivait parce que Stefan lui en voulait plus qu'au originelle parce que Katherine était quelqu'un de son passé , du passé de Damon et ils pensaient que malgré toute les emmerdes qu'elle leur avait crée , elle ne leur ferait rien car ils étaient tout les trois liés par une histoire , par un passé. Damon, Stefan et elle étaient liés , elle les avait transformés ,mais là elle était allé trop loin et là la revoir à Mystic Fall , c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase . Le pire c'est qu'elle osait sourire , elle osait encore sourire , elle osait sortir son sourire sarcastique . Katherine le regarda , elle sourît ,mais perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle sentît une droite sur sa joue gauche. Elle tourna sa tête sur la droite sous le choque , il y avait une haine dans les yeux de Stefan , il y avait une haine dans sa droite. Aria et Elijah regardèrent Katherine qui avait la tête tourné vers eux . Elijah la fixa un long moment sans rien dire restant assis sur le canapé avec Aria . Elle tourna ensuite son regard et continua à sourire à Stefan ce qui l'énerva , il lui donna plusieurs droite sans jamais s'arrêter . Elijah n'était pas bête , il suffisait de voir dans les yeux de Katherine , qu'elle se laissait prendre les coups , elle avait subi les coups toute sa vie , elle en subirait encore là pour pouvoir soulagé Stefan de sa peine. Ils regardèrent tous Stefan surpris ,mais ne firent rien , il n'avait jamais vraiment frappé une fille et là c'était surprenant à quel point il s'en foutait .Katherine n'était plus une fille pour Stefan , elle n'était qu'un monstre , qu'une garce , elle n'était rien. Aiden les regarda surpris.

« Il faudrait peut être les séparé « Aiden disait en regardant Stefan frapper Katherine.

« C'est pas comme si Katherine ne le méritait pas « Katherine était choqué par tout les coups que Stefan lui donnait. Elle essayait de le repousser, mais il y avait une telle haine, une telle rage.

« Stefan stoppe « Elena se mît à dire en courant avec Caroline pour l'arrêter ,mais il continua , Elena allait l'arrêter ,mais Stefan ne se laissa pas faire donc Caroline le prit de force et le plaqua contre le mur . Elle regarda Stefan un long moment inquiet et vît les yeux de celui-ci brillait

« C'est fini , arrête , elle n'en vaut pas la peine « Caroline disait en le regardant intensément . Aiden regarda Katherine qui était à terre encore au sol , elle toucha son visage qui était en train de guérir . Elle resta allongés sous le choque ce que Aiden, Elric , Elijah et Aria pouvaient voir .Elle se releva au bout d'un moment et regarda Stefan sous le choque . Elle ne pensait pas que Stefan pouvait être autant en colère contre elle ,mais ce n'était plus de la colère depuis longtemps, c'était de la haine pure et simple. Stefan éloigna Caroline de lui et regarda Katherine. Bonnie resta figée près de la voiture. Elle regardait Lester perdu .

« A quoi tu joues ? » Bonnie demanda à Lester perdu ne se souciant pas du tout du raffut dans la maison.

« Je croyais que ça serait que nous deux « Elle disait comprenant tout à fait la colère de Stefan .

« S'ils sont là c'est pour une raison , on ne veut aucun mal « Lester disait

« C'est déjà fait « Elle disait laissant un blanc. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un long moment. Tout était pesant , à la fois à l'intérieur de la maison et à l'extérieur avec Bonnie .

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » Lester demanda coupant le silence pesant .

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'en savoir sur ta mère et sa relation avec Slevin pour me permettre de comprendre ce dont les sorcières ont eu autant peur avec Damon et moi « Bonnie disait ne voulant pas dire à Lester qu'elle pensait que Damon était en vie . Pourquoi devrait-elle lui dire ? il n'était pas son ami, il était très loin de l'être, et sa confiance était fragiles en ce qui le concernait . Il y avait tout de même de la confiance, une infime .

« Pourquoi maintenant ? « Il demanda perturbé par toutes ses coïncidences. Le fait que sa famille et lui venaient de découvrir que leur mère avait encore plus de secret caché ici. Ils ne la connaissaient pas du tout , c'était ce qu'il avait appris de l'entrevue entre Katherine et Lana Glade. Bonnie avait appelé juste après pour avoir des renseignements sur leur mère, quel coïncidence ? Il regarda Bonnie intrigué. Bonnie le regarda , elle voyait bien qu'il était intrigué , qu'il se posait des questions. Elle soupira

« J'ai besoin de réponse « Elle disait après un long moment de silence . Elle le regarda intensément

« Pour avancé « Elle continua laissant un blanc . Lester hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait .

« Je ne peux pas t'aider « Il se mît à dire

« parce que visiblement ma mère avait beaucoup de secret « Lester continua après une longue pause. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu par sa phrase.,

« Comment ça ? » Lester la regarda puis regarda Aiden qui était en train de les regarder . Aiden hocha la tête et ferma la porte après être entré dans la maison.

« Je vais t'en dire plus « Lester disait en commençant à marcher. Bonnie resta à sa place et ne bougea pas. Lester se retourna et la regarda intrigué

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ici et maintenant « Bonnie disait restant à sa place.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on se voit en privé, je n'ai pas envie que la présence de Katherine et mes frères te perturbe «

« C'est trop tard pour ça « Bonnie répondit en se retournant vers lui.

« On sera mieux ailleurs « Lester disait puis marcha laissant Bonnie derrière. Bonnie resta figée un long moment puis finit par le suivre.

« Tu es fou « Katherine cria subitement en regardant Stefan. Elijah et Aria se levèrent enfin voyant la tension dans la maison entre Elena, Stefan, Caroline et bizarrement Katherine seulement contre Katherine ce qui était plutôt bien pour Aiden et Elric. En même temps, il suffisait de voir les deux pour savoir que cela n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer de les attaquer.

« Ok je propose qu'on sépare tout le monde « Elijah déclara en se mettant à côté de Katherine. Katherine regarda Elijah et hocha la tête

« Oui to » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît la main d'Elijah pressé violemment son bras .

« Toi tu viens avec moi « Elijah disait ce qui intrigua Katherine .

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » Elle demanda essayant de se libérer d'Elijah, mais celui-ci la tînt très fort.

« Attend je vous ai donné l'info , alors je reste « Katherine disait essayant de se libérer. Elijah la tint fortement, ils descendirent au sous ce qui intrigua Katherine

« Où tu m'emmène là ? » Elle demanda en descendant les escaliers avec lui .

« Là où tu devrais être « Il déclara puis ils entrèrent . Katherine ouvra les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle vît une cage.

« Tu me prends pour un animal ou quoi ? » Elle disait choqué, elle se libéra de Elijah et allait le frapper, mais Elijah tînt son poignet . Il la regarda un long moment

« Soit gentille et fais ce que je te dis « Il disait en l'hypnotisant. Katherine hocha la tête . Elijah la mît dans la cage, et la ferma. Il s'accroupit et la rapprocha de lui. Il la regarda un long moment puis l'hypnotisa

« Soit affamé « Il se mît à dire subitement , il arrêta puis reprît

« comme si tu n'avais pas bu depuis des siècles, sent ton ventre se tordre de douleur à cause de ta soif, sent toi vidé , assécher « Il déclara en l'hypnotisant . Il regarda un long moment Katherine et il vît ses veines qui commencèrent à apparaître , elle commençait à avoir soif comme Elijah le voulait . Il sourît puis se rapprocha d'elle .

» Et maintenant réalise ce que je viens de faire « Il continua voulant faire souffrir Katherine . C'était fini , il était temps qu'elle se repentisse pensait-il .Katherine se ressaisit et regarda Elijah

« Tu m'as hypnotisé enfoiré « elle disait en voyant qu'elle était dans une cage, elle frappa dans la cage fortement.

« Fais-moi sortir de là « Elle cria, Elijah la regarda un long moment

« Tu peux toujours rêvé « Il disait puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ha en fait « Elijah se mît à dire en se tournant vers elle. Katherine le regarda énervé , elle avait envie de le tuer. Comment osaient ils tous la traitait comme ça ? elle leur avait donné une information importante, et elle voulait faire partie de la recherche, elle aussi était tout autant intéressé que les autres par ce que Esther cachait . Elle regarda Elijah énervé qu'il l'exclue.

« N'as-tu pas soif ? Moi si « Il se mît à dire après un long silence, il la regarda sourire au lèvre puis s'en alla. Katherine ouvra subitement les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle sentît une immense soif l'envahir , c'était impossible , elle n'avait fait que se nourrir hier ,mais là elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des années non rectification des siècles . Sa gorge était sèche, extrêmement sèche, elle regarda le sol sous le choque d'avoir autant soif. Elle avait trop soif, c'était horrible. Elle mît sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à se tordre de douleur.

« Elijah « elle hurla, mais elle n'entendît que l'écho de sa voix. Elijah retrouva Aiden , Elric , Aria , Caroline, Stefan et Elena à l'entrée qui le regardait perdu en entendant le cri de Katherine.

« Elijah « Katherine hurla de toute ses forces

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? » Elena demanda intrigué en entendant les cris de Katherine.

« Disons qu'elle n'a pas bu depuis un moment « Il répondit seulement. Aiden le regarda et sourît

« Dure la punition « Aiden disait en souriant

« ça serait trop simple de la tuer « Elijah disait . Aiden le regarda et sourît sans rien dire , il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre tout comme Elric et virent Lester et Bonnie marchaient au loin.

« Quel ironie quand même on se retrouve à coopérer » Aiden disait en regardant Bonnie et Lester au loin

« On ne coopère pas « Caroline déclara , Aiden tourna sa tête et la regarda. Il haussa les épaules

« Pourquoi tant de haine ma belle ? » Aiden déclara, Caroline le regarda agacé par rapport à leur dernière altération. Elijah regarda Elena, Stefan et Caroline.

« On a des informations pour vous, si cela vous intéresse « Elijah révéla subitement ce qui intrigua Stefan, Elena et Caroline

« A moins qu'on ne coopère pas « Aiden continua en souriant à Caroline qui le regardait agacé.

* * *

><p><strong> Hôpital : Du côté de Tyler , Jess et Léo<br>**

Tyler arriva avec Jess et Léo en furie à l'hôpital . Lorsqu'il arriva , il vît sa mère et Liz .

« Maman « Tyler disait en s'approchant d'elle suivît de Léo et Jess

« Tyler comment tu es arrivé aussi vite ? »

« C'est une longue histoire « Il répondit, il avait reçut un appelle de sa mère qui lui avait parlé de quelque chose carrément impossible selon lui . Sa mère pensait qu'il était en vacance, mais elle n'était pas au courant de son retour à vrai dire il avait omis de dire certaines choses , beaucoup de choses . Carole regarda Léo puis Jess et les salua

« Bonjour « Léo déclara en serrant la main de Carole et Liz . Jess fît de même .

« C'est impossible tu dois t'être trompés « Tyler disait interrompant les civilités de chacun

« Je les vu de moi-même « Liz disait attirant l'attention de Tyler. Il les regarda un long moment sous le choque

« Où est-il ? » Il demanda ensuite. Liz et sa mère marchèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la chambre en question. Liz ouvra la porte et Tyler entra suivît de tout le monde. Il s'arrêta subitement en voyant le corps allongés. Léo , Jess regardèrent le corps à leur tour surpris . Ils se regardèrent tous

« On devrait appeler les autres « Tyler déclara en regardant Léo et Jess qui hochèrent la tête tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

* * *

><p>« Donc quoi le grimoire de Esther est ici ? « Bonnie disait intrigué en regardant Lester qui était posé contre la rambarde du ponton. Elle était elle aussi posée contre la rambarde en face et une distance les séparer.<p>

« C'est ce que Lana Glade a dit à Katherine en tout cas «

« Mais vous ne saviez rien à propos de ça , Esther ne vous en a jamais parlé « Bonnie disait confuse par tout ça .

« Ma mère était quelqu'un de réserver, elle était dû genre à réserver son espace et évité de s'impliquer dans l'espace des autres. Elle a toujours été comme ça « Lester disait se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Bonnie le regarda perdu

« Et tu n'as aucun indice, toute ta famille ne le savait pas, je ne sais pas peut-être un écrit de ta mère ou n'importe quoi un dessin «

« Je n'ai rien du tout « Lester répondit laissant un blanc entre eux . Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

« Je suis autant intrigué que toi par ça , j'aimerais savoir ce dont les sorcières ont autant peur et je te le dirais si je savais quelque chose « Lester continua , Bonnie le regarda puis soupira agacé sachant qu'il était sincère ,cela se voyait.

« J'espérais que tu aurais une réponse pour moi, mais à la place c'est encore une énigme « Bonnie disait avec un ton d'agacement que Lester pu percevoir.

« Je ne pensais qu'on se reverrais à vrai dire depuis ce soir là « Lester avoua attirant l'attention de Bonnie. Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« J'espérais ne jamais te revoir ,ta famille et toi « Bonnie avoua, Lester esquissa un sourire appréciant l'honnêteté de Bonnie .

« Je sais « Il répondit , elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire . Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Bonnie se décide à parler .

« Mais tu avais raison sur une chose « Elle se mît à dire se rappelant des discours de Lester sur la souffrance , la vengeance . Lester la regarda attendant la suite voyant que Bonnie était dans ses pensées.

« lorsqu'on t'enlève quelqu'un si brutalement , il ne te reste plus que la vengeance " Elle se mît à dire ce qui surpris Lester

"tous ses mois , j'ai cherché un responsable , quelqu'un à blâmer mais j'avais personne . J'ai blâmé Katherine pour avoir crée cette brèche , j'ai blâmé ensuite Klaus pour avoir activé les talismans puis les gardianes et les sorcières mais ils n'existent pas . Il ne me restait donc plus rien ,il ne me restait rien même pas de la vengeance en moi , même pas quelqu'un à blâmer . « Elle avoua en regardant le sol laissant un silence . Lester ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle de ça . Il la regarda un long moment puis soupira .

« On est tous responsable de ce qui est arrivé, on a tous joué une part dans ça et j'ai réalisé que Damon avait raison à propos de moi » Lester répondit laissant encore un blanc. Leur discussion n'était pas fluide parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment se parler après tous ce qui s'était passé entre eux .

« Je suis ravi que la mort de Damon ta fais ouvert les yeux « Bonnie disait avec un ton d'agacement que Lester comprenait . Il comprenait qu'une part d'elle lui en voulait qu'il ait compris seulement certaine chose au moment où Damon était mort alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à lui dire de son vivant .

« Non j'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai vu Dante mourir « Il disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Je n'ai rien ressenti et je ne ressens toujours rien . Et là je me suis dit , je ressemble à Klaus. Je suis Klaus . Damon avait raison à propos de moi, je suis ma famille alors que j'ai voulu les fuir « Lester déclara. Bonnie le regarda appréciant la sincérité de Lester, elle voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé et elle appréciait ça. Elle soupira

« Je crois que Luciana a fait ce qu'elle a fait parce qu'elle savait que ça allait finir comme ça, elle savait que les sorcières auraient le dernier mot sur elle comme elles l'ont eu sur nous « Bonnie se mît à dire, Lester hocha la tête

« Je sais « Lester répondit. Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils furent interrompît.

« Lester , Bonnie « Ils entendirent tout deux , ils tournèrent la tête et virent Aria s'approchait d'eux .

« On a peut être une idée « Aria disait en s'approchant, Bonnie et Lester se relevèrent de rambarde et la regardèrent intrigué

« Mystic Fall réunit tout les archives à la mairie , on peut remonter dans les archives pour savoir ce qu'était Mystic Fall avant que les fondateur arrives , il y aura peut être des écrits n'importe quoi . Il ne jette rien selon Stefan. Stefan nous a dit que son père n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'était la ville avant les fondateurs , personne ne le sait « Aria continua

« Et on vient avec vous « Aiden disait en arrivant avec Elric, Stefan , Elena et Caroline . Bonnie regarda Lester un peu agacé par leur présence

« A une condition « Bonnie déclara ,mais elle ne termina pas parce-que Lester savait déjà

« Elijah s'occupe de Katherine, elle n'aura pas accès à nos informations « Lester répondit pour rassurer Bonnie . Il était hors de question que Katherine soit là , que Katherine lui empoissonne son espace après tous ce qu'elle avait fait . Elle pouvait accepté les originelles ,mais pas Katherine c'était physique .Bonnie les regarda tous et hocha la tête

« Ok allons y alors « Elle répondit seulement. Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le portable de Caroline sonnait . Caroline prît son téléphone et répondit devant tout le monde .

« Allo « Caroline disait ,

« Caroline ,c'est moi Tyler «

« Ca va ? » Caroline demanda entendant la frustration dans la voix de Tyler .

« Je sais que c'est complètement insensé ,mais je suis à l'hôpital en ce moment . Et tu ne devineras jamais qui il y a ? » Tyler disait en regardant Jess et Léo qui était proches du corps. Il était humain, il le sentait , il le voyait . Il était aussi surtout en train de mourir , ce qui était bizarre sachant qu'il était immortels normalement . Peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé , c'était bizarre . Les originelles regardèrent tous Caroline intrigué en voyant la tête de celle-ci . Ils se mirent tous à écouter la conversation tout comme Stefan

« Tyler tu « Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir car Tyler la coupa

« Klaus est juste sous mes yeux assez amoché à l'hôpital « Tyler révéla subitement. Caroline écarquilla les yeux tout comme les originelles et Stefan0

« Quoi ? c'est imposs » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît un vent frais à côté d'elle . Lester et Stefan étaient les seuls à être resté trop sous le choque pour bouger. Bonnie et Elena sursautèrent n'ayant pas vu les originelles partir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie et Elena demandèrent en même temps en voyant la tête de Stefan , Lester et Caroline qui étaient les seules à être resté .

« C'est impossible « Stefan disait puis s'en alla à son tour avec sa vitesse rapide

« Stefan « Elena hurla , elle regarda le vide agacé. Lester regarda Bonnie et Elena .

« Klaus est à l'hôpital « Lester disait sous le choque , Bonnie se retourna et le regarda intensément

« C'est impossible, « Bonnie disait en regardant Lester sous le choque . Lester et elles se regardèrent un long moment. Elle disparût subitement avec ses pouvoirs ce qui intrigua Elena , Lester et Caroline .Bonnie courra dans l'hôpital en furie. Elle vît Liz , Léo , Tyler et Jess qui étaient sortis de la chambre n'aimant pas être dans la même pièce que Klaus , même s'il avait l'air mort , ce type était effrayant. Bonnie courra vers eux .

« Les gars « Elle s'arrêta devant eux puis tourna sa tête et regarda à travers la petite vitre de la fenêtre. Il y avait Stefan, Aiden, Elric et Aria qui étaient dans la chambre à leur tour sous le choque. Elle voyait son corps allongés, c'était impossible. Elle ouvra la porte

« Tu ne devrais « Jess n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie marcha et ouvra la porte. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant le corps de Klaus allongé. Stefan tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie qui restait figé près de la porte. Elle regardait Klaus , c'était bien lui ,c'était lui , elle resta sous le choque à le regarder . Rien ne vint aucune pensé,, elle était simplement paralysé. Stefan la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle devait ressentir de revoir Klaus .Ce type était responsable de tout depuis le début . Parmi la pyramide des responsables, Klaus était au top 1, au top suprême , ce type était increvable ou quoi ? se disait Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire, c'était trop , elle en avait marre , d'abord les originelles , ensuite Katherine et maintenant Klaus . Pourquoi tout le monde était là, tout ceux qui était là ce soir était à Mystic Fall sauf Damon, ce n'était pas juste.

« Bonnie » Stefan disait s'inquiétant pour elle. Elric, Aiden et Aria regardèrent le corps sous le choque à leur tour

« C'est bien lui « Aiden disait en regardant tout le monde. Lester, Elena et Caroline arrivèrent à leur tour , ils se mirent à coté de Bonnie et tous regardèrent le corps de Klaus sous le choque. Bonnie décida de réagir au bout d'un moment, elle avança et se mît à côté de Stefan

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Elle demanda enfin , elle devait se ressaisir. Elle trouverait Damon , c'était plus qu'une question de temps ;mais là pourquoi Klaus était là ? comment était ce possible ? quelque chose avait dû arrivé avec les gardianes ou dans l'Ardes ? plein de question lui vinrent subitement.

« Il est en train de mourir« Aria disait à tout le monde qui se regardèrent

« Donc il est humain « Aiden disait

« on dirait bien « Lester répondit . Ils se regardèrent tous.

« Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire alors ? » Elric demanda brisant le silence qui était pesant à force

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben , Klaus est en train de mourir sous nos yeux ,et c'est notre frère , donc vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrais le sauver « Elric disait en regardant ces frères et sœurs

« Le sauver « Stefan se mît à dire . Il était hors de question qu'il le sauve , il n'allait pas laissé les originelles le sauver .

« ça serait une option ,mais je te rappelle que c'est Klaus et que parce que c'est Klaus, le fait qu'il soit dans cette état est jouissif non, après tout il aurait pu sauver Dante mais il ne l'a pas fait « Aiden disait rancunier . Était-ce mal de parler comme ça de quelqu'un de sa famille ? oui peut être ,mais là il n'arrivait à rien ressentir pour Klaus. Klaus était mort pour lui définitivement mort . Elric le regarda un peu surpris .

« Mais c'est notre frère aussi « Elric disait, Aiden et lui étaient partis eux deux dans une conversation ignorant Caroline, Elena ,Bonnie et Stefan qui les regardaient et les écoutaient un peu choqué par l'idée de sauver Klaus , c'était hors de question pour tout le monde. Aiden se tourna subitement et regarda Bonnie, Elena, Caroline et Stefan sentant leur regard sur lui et son frère.

« Je penses plutôt que vous « Il disait en les pointant du doigts

« Vous devriez choisir s'il doit vivre ou mourir « Aiden se mît à dire en souriant . Elena le regarda choqué

« C'est de votre frère dont vous parler « Elle disait choqué , ok elle s'en foutait de Klaus ,mais c'était horrible d'entendre des membres de la famille parler comme s'il s'en foutait de la vie de leur frère . Comment était ce possible ? elle se disait sous le choque. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'était que Klaus n'était plus leur frère depuis longtemps .

« C'est de Klaus qu'on parle, avec lui on n'oublie le lien de fraternité « Aiden disait ce qui choqua Elena et Caroline . Aiden ouvra la bouche en grand voyant qu'il avait choqué les filles.

« Quoi ? quand on y réfléchis vous êtes les personnes à qui il a fait le plus de mal non , toi le double , il t'a fais la misère non , donc je penses que tu devrais choisir parmi nous tous» Aiden disait en s'approchant de Elena. Il se mît derrière elle et chuchota dans son oreille

«Ne me dit pas que cela n'est pas jouissif d'avoir le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur Klaus « Aiden chuchota dans l'oreille de Elena qui frissonna. Elle s'éloigna de lui n'aimant pas qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle.

« Ou peut être toi « Aiden se mît à dire en se mettant face à Stefan

« Voir ta copine autant être tourmenté par lui , cela a dû être dure « Aiden disait en regardant Stefan qui le regardait sans rien dire

« Lorsqu'on y réfléchis , Klaus a activé les talismans , et à cause de lui , ton frère a été tué non ? » Aiden se mît à dire appuyant sur la corde sensible . Il se retourna ensuite vers Bonnie qui était de dos .

« Ce qui nous amène à toi « Il continua en regardant Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna vers Aiden gardant son calme. Aiden et elle se regardèrent un long moment. Aiden allait continuer ,mais Bonnie ne lui laissa pas le temps et parla.

« Si Klaus est là , cela veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec les gardianes et les Loup Garou « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui intrigua Aiden qui ne pensait pas qu'elle allait dire ça , en fait il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Il fronça les sourcilles.

« Et alors ? en quoi ça te concerne « Aiden demanda intrigué . Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Tu caches quelque choses ? je peux le sentir « Aiden disait en s'approchant de Bonnie

« Oui en effet « Bonnie répondit en souriant ce qui intrigua Aiden , Elric , Lester et Aria .Elle cachait simplement le fait que Damon était en vie parce qu'elle n'avait pas en vie de leur dire .Et peut être que Damon était dans l'Ardes et comme Klaus était dans l'Ardes peut être qu'il saurait quelque chose ? c'était pas désintéressé loin de là mais pour Damon ,elle serait prête à tout même sauver un enfoiré comme Klaus .

« Je pense qu'on devrait le sauver « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde

« Quoi ? » Elena demanda sous le choque

« Après tous ce qu'il a fait, tu ne peux pas penser à le réveiller « Elena continua . Bonnie regarda Elena puis Stefan

« Je pense que Klaus peut nous aider « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Aiden

« En quoi exactement ? « Il s'approcha et se mît face à elle

« Tu as vraiment un gros cœur pour penser à sauver quelqu'un qui t'a fais la misère « Aiden disait en s'approchant d'elle de près , elle en avait un ,elle serait prête à avoir un gros cœur pour Damon. Quelque chose était arrivé en haut , c'était obliger , quelque chose qui était peut être lié à Damon , les gardianes , ou l'Ardes avait merdé quelque part sinon Klaus ne serait pas là . Quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer.

« Oui j'en ai un pour supporter ta présence près de moi « Elle répondit ce qui fît sourire Aiden

« Ne fait pas ton innocente , on sait tous que tu souhaites sa mort « Aiden disait

« Oui c'est vrai , je ne le cache pas ,mais je veux aussi la mort de Elric ,ta mort en outre et regarde je dois coopérer avec vous en ce moment «

« Il y a une différence entre ce qu'on ta fais et ce que Klaus t'a fait « Aiden disait ,

« Peut être « Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus ce qui intrigua Aiden qui était proche d'elle. Aiden s'approcha encore plus près d'elle .

« Mais peut être que Klaus n'était pas apprécié de ton père mais « Elle se retourna et se retrouva visage très près de Aiden

« Si j'ai bien compris, il est le fils légitime de Esther et Slevin peut être que Esther était vraiment discrète avec vous , mais pas avec lui « Bonnie disait en regardant Aiden puis les autres frères . Elle regarda tout le monde

« Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ça ? non je ne crois pas « Elle continua appuyant sur la corde sensible .

« Mais peut être que je me trompe , peut être que non Esther n'était pas proche de Klaus ,mais il me paraît logique , qu'elle lui ait dit des choses à lui et pas à vous parce que Klaus représente ce qu'elle aimait le plus ,c'est-à-dire Slevin « Bonnie continua en regardant intensément Aiden . Aiden la regarda un long moment et sourît . Il posa sa main sur la joue à Bonnie qui enleva de suite sa main n'aimant pas qu'on la touche .

« ça c'est bien les sorcières « Il disait en la regardant intensément , il se retourna ensuite vers tout le monde

« Je suis navré de l'admettre ,mais elle n'a pas tord , Mère adorait Klaus « Aiden disait en regardant tout le monde

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrais le réveiller « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie

« C'est de Klaus dont on parle , il nous a fait vivre un enfer et même s'il est seulement humain , Klaus est quand même dangereux parce qu'il est Klaus . A la base , il était mortel , c'est pour ça qu'ils ont envoyé dans l'Ardes et qu'il lui ont enlevé ces pouvoirs ,mais là on a la chance de le voir s'éteindre à petit feu donc je penses qu'on devrais l'aider à mourir « Stefan se mît à dire subitement ne supportant pas l'idée de voir Klaus vivre . Il se dirigea vers le corps de Klaus avec sa vitesse rapide et commença à débrancher les machines où Klaus était relié .

« Ou on peut le tuer « Aiden disait , tout le monde ne fît rien ,mais Bonnie courra et se mît devant Stefan pour l'empêcher de débrancher les machines

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça parce que j'ai besoin de lui « Bonnie disait honnêtement. Klaus était dans l'Ardes , peut être qu'il savait quelque chose

« Klaus peut en savoir plus donc je ne te laisserais pas le toucher « Stefan regarda Bonnie sous le choque

« Tu rigoles , est ce que tu oublies ce qu'il nous a fait , j'arrive pas à croire «

« Oui je suis prête à tout oublier Stefan pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, peut être Klaus sait quelque chose , il était le seul éveillé ce soir là , il était proche de sa mère , ne vois tu pas qu'il peut être les réponses à toute nos questions « Bonnie disait en montant le ton voulant faire à comprendre que Klaus pouvait en savoir sur Damon . Stefan la regarda un long moment et comprît ce dont elle parlait , tout était en rapport à Damon et non à Klaus pour Bonnie . Il fallait qu'il voit les choses comme elle , il fallait seulement qu'il se concentre sur Damon quitte à sauver un enfoiré comme Klaus .

« Si tu veux Stefan , tu peux le tuer après qu'on les sauver , visiblement , il n'est plus immortel « Bonnie disait ensuite pour faire à comprendre à Stefan que Klaus était simplement humain . Stefan recula d'elle comprenant qu'elle avait raison .

« Ok « Il disait

« Mais je ne veux pas assister à ça « Il continua puis s'en alla. Bonnie le regarda partir puis soupira se demandant pendant une seconde si cela était vraiment bon ce qu'elle faisait ,mais c'était fini de se poser des questions inutiles. Damon lui avait toujours appris à suivre son instinct et c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

« Stefan attends « Elena disait puis le suivît dans le couloir. Stefan monta sur le toit, Elena le suivît . En arrivant, elle vît Stefan qui avait les mains sur sa taille et regardait en face de lui respirant fort, il devait respirer parce que toute ces histoires l'oppresser, c'était n'importe quoi , d'abord les originelles ensuite Katherine et maintenant Klaus. C'était pas son jour et Elena le voyait, elle avait vu dans son comportement, lorsqu'il avait frappé Katherine et maintenant là, il voulait tuer Klaus . Stefan n'était pas comme ça, même si c'était Klaus , le tuer en position de faiblesse c'était pas Stefan elle le savait. Elle resta à regarder son dos perdu par lui.

« A une époque tu ne te serais jamais attaqué à une personne qui est en position de faiblesse « Elena se mît à dire derrière Stefan. Stefan ouvra les yeux et resta à regarder le ciel bleu en face de lui.

« Une personne « Il chuchota répétant ce mot . Stefan se retourna vers Elena

« Depuis quand Klaus est une personne ? » Il demanda calmement. Elena le regarda

« Depuis quand tu n'en ais plus une « Elle répondit voulant faire à comprendre à Stefan qu'il devait se ressaisir.

« Depuis qu'on ne fait que nous donner des coups et que nous ne ripostons jamais « Il répondit honnêtement ayant du mal à parler. Elena s'avança

« Je comprend Bonnie, et pourquoi elle veut le sauver ,mais si on continue comme ça , on va finir par se faire avoir « Stefan continua

« On s'en sort toujours Stefan du moment qu'on reste tous soudé tout ira bien « Elena disait en s'avançant. Stefan la regarda et se mît à rire

« Vraiment ? Est ce que tu trouves que tout va bien toi ? Parce que moi non « Il répondit.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Stefan ? Damon est en vie tu devrais être content non «

« Quelque chose me dit qu'on nous laissera pas le récupérer aussi facilement « Il avoua

« Moi aussi mais « Elena s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son cou et le regarda

« Ne tombe pas maintenant alors qu'on a besoin que tu te relèves , Bonnie a besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de toi , du Stefan que j'aime « Elena disait en le regardant intensément . Stefan la regarda un long moment et sourît

« Je suis désolé Elena « Il se mît à dire en voyant à quel point Elena était sincère . Elle le regarda comprenant

« De ne pas avoir été moi et honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à être moi dans l'avenir « Il avoua se rendant compte qu'il en avait fait bavé Elena. Elle le regarda puis l'enlaça

« Peu importe moi je resterais moi « Elle répondit en l'enlaçant. Stefan resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux .

« Donc « Aiden s'approcha de Bonnie , il mordît son poignet et le mît dans la bouche de Klaus le forçant à ingérer le sang.

« Tu as choisi la vie à la mort « Il disait en serrant son poignet dans la bouche de Klaus. Il sentît Klaus ingérer ce qui le fît sourire . Après être resté des minutes. Aiden recula son bras et regarda tout le monde

« Il reste plus qu'a attendre, cela peut durer des heures « Aiden disait en regardant tout le monde. Bonnie regarda ensuite Caroline

« J'espère vraiment que tu as raison « Caroline disait puis s'en alla à son tour . Bonnie la regarda partir sans rien dire . Caroline rejoignît Jess , Léo et Tyler qui étaient resté dehors parce qu'il y aurait trop de monde dans la chambre selon les médecins .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Tyler demanda en voyant Caroline s'asseoir à côté de lui .

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment « elle avoua en regardant en face d'elle pas à l'aise du tout. Aiden , Lester et Aria , Elric sortirent de la chambre préférant attendre dehors . Seul Bonnie était restée dans la chambre . Bonnie regarda le corps de Klaus

« Moi aussi j'espère avoir raison« Elle disait en le regardant . Klaus devait sûrement savoir quelque chose , c'était obligé , à la fois sur ce soir là , sur Esther , sur Damon . SI sa théorie de l'Ardes était vrai peut être qu'il pourrait lui dire si Damon y était . Trop de coïncidence arrivé subitement . D'abord la chasse au sorcière , ensuite Esther qui aurait un grimoire ici et maintenant Klaus , fallait être aveugle et encore pour ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de lié entre tout les événements .Bonnie se mît à repenser à la chasse au sorcière , elle avait commencé hier et Klaus avait été retrouvé au même moment , c'était une coïncidence ou peut être pas ?

« La chasse au sorcière , Klaus , c'était bizarre « Bonnie regarda Klaus un long moment intrigué puis sortît de la chambre .Elle vît Léo , Jess ,Tyler , Caroline assis et les originelles debout en train de parler à leur tour de Klaus . C'était bizarre de voir tout le monde réunis .Bonnie les regarda tous puis vît au loin Liz et Carole en train de parler . Bonnie regarda Liz et s'avança.

« Shériff « Bonnie déclara subitement ce qui intrigua à la fois les originelles et ses amis . Ils la regardèrent tous parler à Liz

« Oui « Le shériff déclara

« Qui a retrouvé le corps de Klaus ? » Bonnie demanda subitement , Liz soupira et montra une fille qui était en train de dormir au loin .

« Elle , elle ne l'a pas vu venir ,il a chuté sur sa voiture « Bonnie regarda la fille

« Je peux lui parler vous pensez ? » Bonnie demanda

« Elle est un peu perturbé ,mais si ça peut t'aider à comprendre quelque chose « Liz déclara. Bonnie marcha au loin dans la salle d'attente pour rejoindre la fille qui était en train de dormir . Elle la regarda et s'accroupit

« Excusez moi « Bonnie disait en posant sa main sur son épaule . La fille sursauta et se releva

« Oui « Elle disait en s'asseyant, elle bailla , elle était revenue la nuit ici parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à prendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle . Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour l'inconnu qu'elle avait renversé.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais vous êtes la personne qui a emmené Klaus n'est ce pas ? » Bonie demanda , la fille la regarda perdu

« Klaus ? » Elle demanda perdu , Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite se trouvant stupide.

« Le type de la chambre 3 » Elle déclara pour l'éclairer . La jeune inconnu hocha la tête subitement

« Oui vous êtes de sa famille ? » Elle demanda à Bonnie, Bonnie secoua la tête, elle voyait bien que la fille espérait qu'elle soit de la famille. Bonnie la regarda un long moment , elle tourna sa tête et vît Lester qui était venue voyant que la fille voulait parler à quelqu'un de la famille de Klaus .

« Je suis de sa famille « Lester déclara derrière Bonnie se demandant ce à quoi elle jouait. C'était bizarre de dire qu'il était de la famille ,mais c'était le cas. La femme se leva subitement

« Je suis son frère « Lester disait

« Je suis Laurel , je suis celle qui a renversé votre frère enfin « Elle s'arrêta subitement ,elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre

« Je suis désolé « Elle disait inquiète. Bonnie regarda la femme surprise , Lester regarda la femme , c'était bizarre de voir que quelqu'un semblait s'inquiéter pour Klaus alors que personne ne s'inquiéter pour lui-même pas eux .

« Je suis restée près de lui cette nuit , je suis sincèrement désolé «

« Je sais » Lester répondit, il ne savait pas quoi dire à la femme qui avait l'air vraiment pas bien. Bonnie regarda Laurel surprise se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tous perdu une partie de leur cœur . Ils avaient tous pensé à tuer Klaus alors qui l'était sans défense , il pensait à la mort alors que visiblement cette jeune inconnu souhaitait profondément qu'il vivent. C'était bizarre , elle ne connaissait pas Klaus ,c'était pour ça ,mais c'était ce qui était admirable en elle , elle se souciait d'une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine , la culpabilité certes la faisait se sentir coupable ,mais elle ressentait beaucoup plus de culpabilité que eux tous réunis . Bonnie se ressaisit de ses pensées.

« Désolé de vous déranger ,mais pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? « Bonnie demanda intrigué , la jeune femme la regarda un peu perdu .

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda , elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille. Lester regarda Bonnie puis Laurel

« C'est une ami de la famille , on se pose simplement des questions c'est tout « Lester répondit , Laurel le regarda et soupira

« Je conduisait ,pas trop vite pourtant et arrivé à Mystic Fall , il a chuté comme ça «

« Il n'y a pas eu quelque chose d'étrange , un bruit , un son « Bo,nie demanda , la femme la regarda et hocha la tête

« Si , il y a eu une énorme lumière blanc , qui m'aveuglait « Elle avoua , Lester et Bonnie se regardèrent

« Pouvez vous me dire où cela s'est passé ? » Bonnie demanda ,

« C'était juste à l'entrée de la ville après le panneau « Bonnie la regarda et hocha la tête

« Merci beaucoup , désolé de vous avoir dérangé « Lester répondit , il allait partir avec Bonnie ,mais la fille les interpella

« Lorsqu'il se réveillera , vous pouvez lui dire que je suis désolé « Elle déclara subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie . Lester la regarda un long moment surpris par cette phrase .

« Oui » Il répondit , Il mentait , Il ne lui dirais pas parce que Klaus ne se souciait pas des désolés ,mais Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point Klaus était mauvais. Lester et Bonnie se retournèrent et marchèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Lester se mît face à Bonnie la stoppant

« Tu caches quelque chose ? pourquoi tu as posé toutes ses questions ? »

« C'est bizarre « Elle avoua à Lester qui la regarda perdu

« Klaus est arrivé et au même moment ou une chasse au sorcière est ouverte « Elle disait , Lester ouvra les yeux en grand

« Quoi ? » Il disait, Bonnie le regarda se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'il avait Luciana.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important ,mais hier une liste de toute les sorcières est apparu et leur tête sont mises à prix « Elle avoua , Lester la regarda un long moment surpris

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Lester demanda intrigué. Bonnie le regarda un long moment , elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié que Lester aussi était concernée par la chasse au sorcière , lui aussi ,il avait une famille à protéger mais elle avait carrément oublié . Lester la regarda attendant plus de la part de Bonnie. Bonnie passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de Lester un peu plus près .

« Écoute heu » Elle hésita un long moment avant de lui dire mais se décida

« Des gens ont lancé une chasse au sorcière , je ne pensais pas que c'était important de le dire ,mais étant donné que tu as Luciana , tu devrais le savoir « elle se mît à dire en le regardant un long moment. Lester la regarda un peu perdu

« Qui a lancé la chasse au sorcière ? » Il demanda

« Je ne sais pas ,mais je pense pas que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que Klaus arrive en même temps que cette chasse au sorcière « Elle avoua , Lester la regarda un long moment ,

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ,les gardianes ont prévu de les mettre dans des sanctuaires pour les protéger « Bonnie continua voyant que Lester était pensifs. Lester la regarda un long moment et soupira

«Les sorcières n'aident pas les sorcières qui ont renié leur famille et Luciana fait parti de ses sorcières « Il déclara . Bonnie ne dît rien et resta à le regarder. Lester tourna sa tête , il regarda la chambre de Klaus puis se tourna vers Bonnie .

« Écoute « Il disait en regardant Bonnie mais elle comprît ce qu'il allait dire

« Je sais « Elle répondit,il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Bonnie voyait ce qu'il allait dire dans ses yeux , ses yeux voulait tout dire .

« Merci « Elle continua en le regardant le remerciant de l'avoir informé sur le grimoire de Esther . Il hocha la tête

« Merci à toi « Il disait , ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Dîtes moi ce que vous trouvez « Il continua puis passa à côté d'elle . Il s'en alla vers la sortie ce qui intrigua ses frères et sa sœur.

« Où tu vas ? « Aiden cria à Lester en le voyant partir. Lester se retourna

« Protéger Luciana « Il déclara puis regarda Bonnie et s'en alla.

« Et le grimoire tu abandonnes ? » Aiden déclara en se mettant à côté de Bonnie . Lester sourît , il leur fît un signe de la main

« Prévenez-moi quand vous trouvez quelque chose « Lester déclara en franchissant la porte de sortie. Caroline regarda tout le monde perdu

« Bon tans pis , on se débrouilleras sans lui « Caroline disait , Bonnie regarda face à elle et sourît ce qui intrigua Caroline

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Elle demanda

« non rien « elle disait mais Lester était humain, c'était bizarre , c'était plus le Lester qui recherchait la vengeance , c'était bizarre de le voir comme ça .

« Donc qu'est ce que tu disais sur Klaus et la chasse au sorcière ? » Caroline demanda en regardant Bonnie . Aiden regarda les filles

« On devras coopérer visiblement seulement nous 5 » Il disait , Bonnie le regarda puis l'ignora . Bonnie regarda ensuite les sièges et vît que Jess , Tyler et Léo n'étaient plus là y compris Stefan et Elena

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Tyler , Léo et Jess sont avec sa mère à la mairie pour la convaincre de les laisser accéder au archive « Caroline disait

« Et Stefan et Elena sont en train de parler je crois « Caroline disait sachant que les deux avaient un peu des problèmes

« Nous on va rejoindre le Loup Garou » Aria déclara avec Elric

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un peu ennuyant à l'hôpital , Klaus risque de prendre du temps à se réveiller « Elric déclara ,

« Je viens avec vous « Caroline disait n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils faisaient tous équipe .Bonnie les regarda partir perdu se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer , c'était beaucoup trop bizarre de faire équipe avec eux . . Elle regarda en face lorsqu'elle entendît Aiden

« On dirait bien qu'il y a que nous deux sorcières « Aiden disait , Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda. Elle le contourna et entra dans la chambre de Klaus prête à attendre des réponses.

« Super « Aiden disait en soufflant ,voyant comment tout le monde avait esquivé l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>La Mairie :<strong>

Léo et Jess tournaient en rond dans le couloir devant le bureau de Carole Lockwood. Ils écoutaient en même temps la conversation que Tyler avait avec sa mère.

« Tu rigoles, ses archives sont confidentiels « Carole disait à Tyler. Tyler regarda sa mère qui était assise sur sa chaise

« Maman, crois moi je ne te demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important «

« Alors dit moi ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es revenu de vacance avec Bonnie, et comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas avec Matt et Sean « Sa mère disait perdu

« Maman, s'il te plaît, on veut simplement l'accès au archive « Tyler disait agacé . Carole le regarda un long moment intrigué par le fait que Bonnie était venue avec les originelles ,c'était étrange.

« Quoi ? » Tyler demanda en voyant le regard de sa mère.

« Ok je vous y emmène ,mais tu es sûre que tu peux leur faire confiance après tous ce qu'ils ont fait « Elle demanda parlant des originelles .

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance ,mais j'ai confiance en Bonnie , ça vaut le coup « Il disait . Carole soupira , elle ouvra ensuite son tiroir et sortît des clés

« Je vous y emmène alors ,mais si quelque chose se passe , tu en paieras les conséquences » Elle disait en se levant de sa chaise. Tyler esquissa un léger sourire content que sa mère coopère . Carole ouvra la porte et vît Léo et Jess qui attendait impatient à leur tour. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient enfin sur quelque chose tous et cela se ressentait. Ils virent ensuite Caroline , Elric et Aria arrivé ce qui surpris Carole. Tyler regarda Caroline perdu qu'elle soit venu avec Elric et Aria .

« Où sont les autres ? » Léo demanda intrigué ne voyant pas Bonnie et le reste.

« Lester est parti , Bonnie et Aiden sont à l'hôpital pour surveiller Klaus et Stefan et Elena , je sais pas « Caroline répondit .Ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire .

« Bon ben suivez moi , c'est par là « Carole se mît à dire . Ils descendirent les escaliers tous ensemble. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au sous sol ,mais ne virent rien ce qui les intrigua.

« C'est ici « Tyler demanda à Carole.

« Non » Elle regarda les originelles ensuite pas très sûre puis prît Tyler vers elle

« Tu es sûre de « Elle disait en les regardant , Tyler la regarda

« Fais moi confiance « Il répondit seulement . Elle le regarda et hocha la tête .

« J'aurais besoin de toi « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Tyler

« Il faut qu'on bouge les meubles « Elle disait en montrant le mur qui était caché par un immense meuble . Tyler et Léo se dirigèrent vers le meuble et le poussèrent sans problème.

« Un mur « Elric disait en croisant les bras trouvant cela vraiment utile. Carole appuya sur un bouton et le mur s'ouvra subitement.

« Vous semblez tenir à vos archives « Léo disait intrigué en regardant Carole.

« C'est une des procédures que les fondateurs nous ont obligé à respecter de génération en génération. Ils ont toujours voulu qu'on protège les archives à tout prix , c'était les conditions dans les pactes qu'ils ont signé « Carole disait en entrant . Ils entrèrent et virent une sorte de bibliothèque immense . Il pouvait cacher une tel bibliothèque là dedans ? se demandait Caroline sous le choque .

« Ha oué quand même « Caroline disait surprise n'ayant pas le courage de fouiller là dedans. Ils regardèrent tous la bibliothèque sans rien dire .

« Qui est là ? » Ils entendirent subitement.

« C'est moi Carole « Carole disait . Ils virent tous un monsieur de couleur avec des cheveux blanc et des lunettes . Ils étaient assez vieux ,mais c'était impossible de dire son âge . Le monsieur ferma son livre et enleva ses lunettes en voyant tous ses visage .

« Tu ne viens pas toute seule à ce que je vois « Il disait en examinant tout le monde

« Non Ed , je te présente des amis à moi « Carole disait . Ed les regarda tous et sourît

« Ne le prends pas mal si je te dis que tes amis ont l'air suspect « Il disait en regardant tout le monde.

« Qui est ce ? » Tyler demanda à sa mère

« Ed est celui qui surveille tout ça depuis des années maintenant, ils trient , range constamment les informations «

« Vous vivez ici ? » Caroline demanda surprise, Ed se mît à rire en voyant la tête de Caroline qui regardait les alentours hallucinant par l'immensité de l'endroit .Elle ne pensait pas que la mairie cachait un tel repère .

« Non, je suis disons le gardien de ses lieu donc si vous cherchez quelque chose vous devez passé par moi « Ed répondit .

« Donc qu'est ce qui vous amène ici « Ed demanda en les regardant tous perdu.

« On cherche des archives qui remonte au-delà de la création de Mystic Fall « Carole répondit à la place de tout le monde.

« Votre demande est étrange, comment pourrait-il avoir des archives alors que Mystic Fall n'existait pas « Il demanda perdu .

« Il y a toujours une preuve d'un passage ou du passé « Elric répondit à la place de Carole

« Vous en êtes la preuve « Il continua, Ed le regarda un long moment et sourît

« Tu as raison petit « Il disait à Elric qui le regardait intrigué .

« Pourquoi recherchez-vous ça exactement ? je ne peux pas donné une réponse sans savoir la raison de cette question. Mystic Fall a connu beaucoup d'évènement dans sa vie , vraiment beaucoup donc j'ai besoin de plus de précision «

« Cela fais des années que vous êtes ici donc vous savez beaucoup de chose, non , vous devez bien savoir des choses « Léo se mît à dire pas dupe . , Ed regarda Carole cherchant son accord pour parler . Elle hocha la tête, il regarda alors Léo .

« Disons que oui, mais pourquoi je devrais avoir confiance «

« Parce que je te le demande « Carole disait en s'approchant de lui. Il la regarda perdu

« Je sais que c'est bizarre venant de moi, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance , c'est important « Carole disait , Ed la regarda un long moment Carole puis il regarda tout le monde .

« Ok , qu'est ce que vous recherchez « Ed disait enfin comprenant que c'était sûrement en rapport à ce que la ville s'efforçait de cacher , c'est-à-dire les vampires, les Loup Garou ,n'importe quoi . Tous savaient dans la pièce que Ed savait , comment pouvait-il gérer autant d'archive , d'acte de naissance , de mort , et ne pas savoir qu'il y avait des vampires. Carole lui autorisait en quelque sorte à parler .

« Ici il y a tout les actes de naissance , les actes de décès ensuite , il y a les archives sur chaque famille fondateur et même sur les familles de Mystic Fall. Tout les gens de cette ville sont répertorié là dedans , leur passé , leur présent « Ed disait en montrant du doigt chaque coin de la bibliothèque.

« Vous pouvez tout me demandé , tout est là dedans , « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Caroline .

« A vrai dire on vous a déjà posé la question, on cherche les archives qui concerne les gens qui s'était installé ici avant les fondateurs « Caroline disait en souriant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on pense que notre mère a vécu ici avant la création de Mystic Fall et je pense qu'on peux éviter toute les civilités, vous savez qui ont est pas besoin d'être devin pour le voir « Elric répondit laissant un blanc . Ed le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Il hésita puis soupira

« Ok ok , suivez moi « Il déclara subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde , il faisait tout son charabias ,mais ce vieux savait quelque chose. Ils se regardèrent tous hallucinant par lui et son charabia. Ed marcha

« Je ne sais pas si c'est en rapport avec ce que vous rechercher , on y a jamais rien compris tout comme les fondateurs « Il disait en marchant dans une colonne . Ils le suivirent perdu

« De quoi ? » Léo demanda intrigué en marchant en file indienne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il y avait un ascenseur, c'était bizarre , alors il y avait un niveau en dessous du sous sol.

« de ça « Il disait en entrant dans l'ascenseur

« On va devoir se serrer les petits « Il disait, Carole les regarda entré dans l'ascenseur

« Je vous laisse , faîte attention « Elle disait à Tyler avant de partir . Ed ferma la porte qui était un portail . Il appuya sur le bouton et ils sentirent l'ascenseur descendre à toute vitesse. Après un moment Ed ouvra les portes . Ils eurent froid subitement, ils faisaient froid. Ed prît un flambeau en sortant . Caroline regarda Tyler et s'approcha de lui car il avait tout le temps chaud lui, il était tout le temps chaud .

« Voila « Ed déclara en éclairant. Qu'est ce que c'était ? ils se demandèrent tous . Ils regardèrent tous l'endroit et virent une immense grotte.

« Où on est ? » Caroline demanda en marchant près de Tyler. Ils suivirent Ed qui éclairer et virent des marques sur le mur , des symboles , c'était étranges. Les symboles étaient variés ,mais se répétait partout sur les parois du mur . Ed s'arrêta, il se retourna et regarda les jeunes gens qui étaient en train de regarder les symboles sur les mur .

« Mystic Fall a été construit sur toute cette espace « Ed disait en baissant un peu sa tête. Ils regardèrent tous l'endroit perdu

« Il y a des écrits partout , mais on n'y comprends rien , on a pensé que c'était peut être de la magie ,mais pas du tout , ils semblerait que sa soit un dialecte inconnu « Il disait , ils regardèrent tous les signes intrigués .

« SI on avance, on en verra partout , ça se termine jamais »Ed disait en montrant tout les dialectes.

« Les fondateurs étaient au courant ? » Léo demanda en regardant Ed . Celui-ci hocha la tête

« Oui, mais comme je viens de dire , on a considéré que c'était pas important , les fondateurs ont donc scellé cette endroit , si vous rechercher quelque chose d'antérieur à Mystic Fall , seul cette grotte l'est « Ed répondit en regardant tout le monde . Tyler regarda les dialectes intrigué. Tyler vît subitement trouble, il ferma les yeux et entendît la voix de Soul .

« C'est un dialecte de mon monde « Tyler entendît subitement dans sa tête . Tyler regarda intrigué le mur.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda intrigué en voyant Soul apparaître à côté de lui

« C'est un dialecte que nous utilisions dans mon monde « Soul disait subitement attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui avait entendu sa voix. Ed regarda le Loup Garou surpris par l'immensité du Loup.

« Quoi ? » Caroline demanda intrigué comme tout le monde. Soul avança et regarda les symboles. Il ne dît rien un long moment alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il parle.

« Mais c'est étrange , on dirait que c'est crypté par autre chose , je n'arrive pas à comprendre , c'est insensé , les phrases sont coupé » Soul continua perturbé

« Puis la personne qui a écrit ça n'a pas l'air d'être doué avec ce dialecte « Soul continua, il sentît subitement la présence de Aria qui s'était mis à côté de lui.

« Comment ça ? » Aria demanda, Soul tourna sa tête et la regarda, il regarda ensuite le mur . Il resta à le regarder remarquant des imperfections dans l'écriture de son langage.

« Les traits ? là devrait être plus droit, plus nette et ce symbole n'est pas très bien fait « Il révéla. Aria baissa sa tête et le regarda un long moment réfléchissant à sa phrase.

«Donc la personne qui a écrit ça n'est pas à l'aise avec ce langage » Aria répéta intrigué

« Oui, je doute que ça soit un Loup Garou qui ait écris ça « Soul avoua .Tout le monde le regardèrent puis regardèrent le mur, peut être que quelque chose leur échappait , non c'était pas peut être ,mais quelque chose leur échappait. Elric regarda un long moment les symboles et se mît à sourire . Il tourna sa tête vers Soul et Aria qui étaient près du mur en face .

« Aria , cela ne te fais pas penser à quelque chose « Il se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Aria qui le regarda perdu . Aria le regarda puis regarda les symboles . Elle resta à regarder un long moment puis écarquilla les yeux comprenant ce que Elric voulait dire . Oui ,ils avaient dèja vu ce genre d'écriture quelque part et comme Soul l'avait bien dit , ce n'était pas un Loup Garou qui avait écrit ça , elle savait qui c'était .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Soul demanda voyant que Aria était pensive. Aria toucha les symboles un long moment

« C'est Esther « Aria déclara subitement.

« Quoi ? » Caroline demanda perdu , Aria ne dît rien perdu dans ses souvenirs alors Elric continua

« C'est Esther qui a écrit ça « Il continua attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Soul resta à regarder le mur intrigué par autre chose, quelque chose était bizarre, le dialecte ne voulait rien dire , c'était insensé . Il était composé avec autre chose, une autre écriture.

« Klaus avait ce genre de symbole dans chaque vêtement ou affaire que mère lui donnait. Elle écrivait ses histoires et disait que c'était un code, un secret entre Klaus et elle. Aria continua en regardant Elric qui se souvenait très bien tout comme elle.

« Ok donc si Esther a écrit ça pourquoi Soul tu n'arrives pas à le lire , c'est un dialecte de ton monde « Caroline se mît à dire perdu

« C'est crypté ,n ….. » Soul allait répondre ,mais il ne termina pas sa phrase

« Quoi ? » Caroline demanda perdu. Soul se retourna subitement et regarda toute la grotte.

« Soul , tu peux nous éclairer car visiblement tu sais quelque choses ? » Caroline déclara perdu .Il arrivait à traduire , mais lorsqu'il traduisait c'était incompréhensible , c'était incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui ne maîtrisait pas le langage de son monde et celui des sorcières , personne ne maîtrisait les deux langages ,c'était impossible mais visiblement Esther avait appris à maîtriser les deux .

« Ce sont des formules magique qu'elle a traduit en ma langue « Il révéla sortant de ses pensées. Ils le regardèrent tous installant un immense blanc entre eux. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés exactement sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils ne pensaient pas que cela aurait été aussi facile ,mais visiblement si .

« Tu veux dire que t « Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir car Soul finit sa phrase.

« toute cette grotte est le grimoire d'Esther « Soul continua ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Ils se regardèrent tous perdu , ils regardèrent ensuite les signes .

« Super, comment faisons nous pour lire si tu ne sais pas lire l'écriture magique et que Bonnie ne sait pas lire l'écriture des Loup Garous « Caroline disait en levant les bras agacé. Ils se regardèrent tous perdu. Ed les regarda ne comprenant rien à leurs discussions. Il y avait un long silence entre tout le monde qui ne savait pas vraiment comment décrypter ce qui était visiblement le grimoire d'Esther. Ed les regarda et soupira brisant le silence pesant.

« Bon les petits je vous laisse « Il déclara ce qui fît sourire Caroline, elle regarda le vieux monsieur partir et sourît, il allait entrer dans l'ascenseur, mais avant de rentrer il se retourna et les regarda

« En fait « Il se mît à dire, ils se retournèrent tous et le regardèrent

« Faites attention, l'ascenseur est la seule entrée et sortie « Il déclara puis entra et ferma le portail de l'ascenseur. Il remonta, les autres soupirèrent et regardèrent le mur en face d'eux se demandant comment il pouvait décrypter ça.

« Bonnie avait peut être raison « Elric se mît à dire en regardant les symboles.

« Klaus est peut être celui qui pourra nous décrypter ça » Il continua en regardant tout le monde qui ne dirent rien. Oui , après tout il était le fils de Esther et Slevin .

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital :<strong>

Bonnie était assises et regardait Klaus qui guérissait peu à peu de ses blessures .

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là « Aiden disait en regardant Klaus . Bonnie regardait Aiden et vît comment il regardait Klaus . C'était bizarre , cette famille était beaucoup trop complexe pour elle . Il n'y avait que trahison , souffrance, mensonge , mort et pourtant ils se souciaient des uns et autres. Tout le monde était donc capable de ressentir de l'amour se disait elle-même les pires enfoirées de leur espèce. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçût un message . Elle regarda et vît une photo avec des signes que Tyler lui avait envoyé.

« Ils ont trouvé une grotte avec un dialecte de Loup Garou , selon Soul , la grotte représente le grimoire de Esther ,mais elle a écrit les formules de sorcière en dialecte de Loup Garou « Bonnie disait en se levant , elle se leva et montra la photo à Aiden .

« Super , c'est une avancé , on est bloqué « Aiden disait agacé , Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement . Ils tournèrent la tête et virent les paupières de Klaus bougeaient .Aiden se leva subitement et s'approcha du lit de Klaus. Klaus ouvra les yeux et regarda le plafond. Il resta à regarder le plafond , où était passé l'autre plafond , le plafond qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir pendant des mois . Il resta à regarder le plafond un peu perdu lorsqu'il sentît quelque chose sur sa bouche . Il enleva l'objet qui lui servait à respirer et resta à regarder le plafond essayant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Bonnie et Aiden le regardèrent , visiblement il ne les avait pas vu , il était en train de penser. Il repensait à la prison , il repensait à la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait , la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait c'était d'avoir laissé Damon être consumé par cette fumée noire , la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait c'était de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu en se confrontant à l'illusion de Slevin . Il repensa à sa haine , sa haine revînt subitement . Aiden et Bonnie virent le visage de Klaus changeait , comment arrivé t-il â être effrayant même humain se demandait Bonnie . Klaus était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix , une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps .

« Réveillé « Il entendît, c'était la voix de Aiden, Aiden ? se disait Klaus intrigué. Il se calma , Klaus se releva légèrement t vît Aiden et Bonnie . Il les regarda un long moment. Pourquoi étaient-ils tout deux là ? il les regarda un peu perdu. Klaus s'assît sur le bord du lit , il regarda sa tenue puis encore iune fois Aiden et Bonnie. Où était-il ? où était Damon ? où était la prison ? qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? il se retrouvait déboussolé en les voyant ,c'était quoi ce délire .

« Ne me dîtes pas que je suis en enfer « Il se mît à dire faisant un grimace, il ne réalisait pas vraiment où il était . Il se mît à tousser ,il toussa fortement .

« On t'a retrouvé dans un mauvaise état , Aiden t'a donné son sang pour que tu guérisses « Klaus tourna sa tête et les regarda sévèrement subitement . Il se rendît enfin compte où il était ? non non si Aiden et Bonnie étaient là ,c'était qu'il était ? non ce n'était pas possible , rien que cette idée était inconcevable .Klaus sortît du lit et les regarda

« Où je suis ? » Il demanda , ils restèrent à le regarder perdu par sa réaction

« J'ai dit où je suis « Il hurla , Aiden , Bonnie se regardèrent sans rien dire

« Je crois qu'il faudra revoir ta manière de nous parler avant qu'on te réponde « Bonnie répondit en regardant Aiden

« Oué , je penses aussi « Aiden déclara . Klaus les regarda, il s'approcha de Bonnie ,mais Aiden se mît devant elle. Klaus avança et par réflexe allait plaquer Aiden contre le mur ,mais Aiden le mît au sol faisant plaquer le dos de Klaus au sol. Klaus cria sentant son corps contre le sol . Aiden le regarda et sourît

« Tu es humain et tu es dans notre monde, ton monde « Aiden disait en regardant Klaus . Klaus le regarda

« Non non « Il déclara en poussant Aiden, il se releva et les regarda. Il regarda les commodes et commença à mettre le boucan , il jeta les chaises , les meubles .

« Non « Il hurla ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Bonnie sursauta perdu . Klaus jeta les affaires ,il était en colère . Pourquoi était il en colère ? se demandait Bonnie . Klaus se défoula sur ce qui pouvait se défouler et même humain , il avait de la force , il avait toujours de la force pour ressentir de la haine . Ils le regardèrent et le laissèrent se défouler attendant qu'il se calme . Klaus se calma effectivement au bout d'un long moment . Il resta à regarder le sol les yeux grand ouvert , la haine de dessinait partout sur son visage ,mais surtout dans ses yeux . Comment des yeux pouvait montrer autant de haine se disait Bonnie . Bonnie regarda Klaus puis Aiden , Aiden regardait Klaus un long moment ne comprenant vraiment rien à lui. A une époque si les gens l'avait connu comme il l'avait connu , comme sa famille l'avait connu , il serait choqué de voir la différence , il serait choqué de voir à quel point la haine l'avait envahi , l'avait rongé jusqu'à détruire son cœur et son âme ,mais pourtant derrière cette haine , Bonnie et Aiden pouvaient voir ses yeux illuminaient de douleur . Klaus tomba subitement à genou ne supportant pas l'idée d'être ici . Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire .

« Je devais le tuer , c'est impossible si je suis dans ce putain de monde « Klaus disait en frappant contre le sol quitte à se faire mal. Il s'en foutait d'avoir mal . Bonnie ouvra la bouche sous le choque. Comment pouvait il autant haïr son père se demandait Bonnie en voyant l'état dans lesquels était Klaus. Il voulait rester dans l'Ardes ,il aurait voulu rester là bas juste pour avoir la possibilité de tuer Slevin . Rien ne le retenait dans ce monde , c'était ce qu'il faisait comprendre , rien ni personne . Klaus regarda le sol en colère . Il repensa à la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait , c'est-à-dire Damon.

« Je dois retourner dans l'Ardes « Il se mît à dire, il leva subitement la tête et regarda Bonnie . Tout ça c'était de sa faute, c'était à cause de son lien avec Damon. C'était à cause de Damon qu'ils étaient tous sortis , il le savait , il se rappelait de ce que les prisonniers lui avaient dit. Il lui avait dit que c'était le lien de Damon avec Bonnie qui les libérerais . Bonnie le regarda perdu en voyant comment il la regardait. Stefan et Elena entrèrent à ce moment après avoir entendu du bruit . Ils virent Klaus au sol à genou, ils regardèrent le dos de Klaus surpris , Klaus était bien en vie , c'était flippant. Bonnie vît une haine indéchiffrable dans les yeux de Klaus .

« Toi , c'est toi , renvois moi là bas « Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Il se leva et allait s'avancer vers elle ,mais Stefan utilisa sa vitesse et se mît face à Klaus protégeant Bonnie . .

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle « Stefan disait montrant clairement qu'il ne rigolait pas. Klaus regarda un long moment Stefan , il était revenu parmi ces vauriens se disait-il . Il regarda un long moment Stefan puis Bonnie qui derrière .

« Renvois moi là bas, « Il cria à Bonnie qui le regarda perdu

« De quoi tu parles ? j'ai rien fais »

« SI Damon a réussi à nous faire sortir de prison et m'envoyer ici alors toi aussi tu es la clés « Klaus disait en la montrant du doigt. Bonnie le regarda et écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Stefan et Elena. Damon était donc avec Klaus ? il avait dit nous ? de qui parlait –il ? , Bonnie regarda Klaus un long moment paralysé par la nouvelle . Klaus regarda les alentours intrigué

« Où est Damon ? » Klaus demanda, Aiden regarda Bonnie, alors c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait sauver Klaus , c'était parce qu'elle savait que son vampire était en vie se disait-il . Il sourît trouvant cela plutôt malin de sa part .Bonnie s'approcha subitement s'en foutant qu'elle soit trop près, il ne pouvait rien lui faire.

« Damon est dans l'Ardes ? » Bonnie demanda, Klaus la regarda à son tour perdu. Pourquoi posait-elle la question ? se demandait Klaus ,il la regarda un long moment , il pensait que Damon était ici lui aussi mais visiblement non , la question de Bonnie insinuait que Damon avait eu la chance de rester dans l'Ardes . Klaus regarda Bonnie un long moment puis se mît à rire hallucinant que Damon avait la chance de rester là bas.

« Je n'y crois pas , il est restée là bas « Klaus disait hallucinant , il aurait voulu rester là bas ,mais c'était Damon qui avait eu cette chance alors que Damon ne voulait pas du tout de cette chance . Il détestait décidément son sort , tout le monde ne voulait pas quelque chose qu'il voulait . D'abord Lester qui ne voulait pas l'amour de Friedrich maintenant Damon qui ne voulait pas rester dans l'Ardes ,mais il y était .

« De quoi tu parles ? » Bonnie demanda, Klaus la regarda un long moment et se mît à sourire. Même humain, il était salop, et il ne faisait aucune faveur.

« Si j'ai pas ce que je veux, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux « Klaus disait sévèrement. Bonnie le regarda surprise. Il ne lui dirais rien, pourquoi devrait il lui faire cette faveur ?, il n'était pas un saint, si lui n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait , Damon et elle aussi . Bonnie le regarda, décidément Klaus était Klaus, c'était ce qu'il était , lui au moins s'attacher ardemment à ce qu'il était même humain. Elle le regarda un long moment puis se mît à sourire à son tour en regardant Klaus de près.

«J'ai toujours voulu réalisé une de mes volontés « Elle se mît à dire subitement, elle s'approcha de Klaus et lui donna un énorme coup de poing , Klaus tomba au sol subitement . Il toucha sa joue

« Espèce de « Il courra vers Bonnie, mais celle-ci disparût et se retrouva derrière Klaus . Klaus se retourna et Bonnie lui donna encore un coup de poing . Klaus tomba, il était vraiment énervé , son sang bouillonnait

« Ha qu'est ce que ça fait du bien » Bonnie disait en gémissant de douleur à cause de son poing . Il voulait jouait à ce jeu et essayait de l'énerver , elle aussi , elle essayerai de l'énerver et Klaus perdait vite son sang froid surtout qu'il était humain cela n'allait pas arranger les choses .Stefan et Aiden se regardèrent et croisèrent les bras . Klaus cracha du sang et tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie . Il se releva , il essuya sa bouche

« C'est pas parce que je suis humain que je suis pas capable de tuer tu sais ça « Klaus disait .Bonnie le regarda

«J'ai appris que moi aussi j'étais capable de tuer , tu veux essayer « Bonnie disait , Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Tu penses que parce que je suis humain, je peux pas avoir le dessus sur toi « Il se mît à dire , Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , Klaus courra vers elle et la plaqua au sol . Bonnie gémît sentant son corps tombé au sol . Klaus la regarda et sourît , il allait lui donner un coup de poing ,mais elle disparut subitement . Bonnie se retrouva près du lit de Klaus , elle prît la barre en argent à côté du lit .

« Hey du calme « Aiden disait à moitié en train de sourire . Klaus se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prît la barre de fer dans la gueule . Il tomba subitement au sol .

« Ha , j'ai longtemps rêvé de ça « Elle disait en tenant fermement la barre . Klaus regarda le sol un long moment et se mît à rire . Elena se mît à côté de Steafn et Aiden et eux tous regardèrent Klaus qui rigolait , on aurait dit un malade . Mais c'était ce qu'il était , malade , fou , il était tous ça. Klaus resta au sol mort de rire , il se releva et se mît à genou , il rigola la tête baissé puis leva la tête et regarda Bonnie qui était perdu par lui , il était vraiment flippant. Elle savait les mots pour décrire un humain dans son genre , c'était un psychopathe doublé d'un sociopathe voila ce qu'était Klaus . Klaus regarda Bonnie un long moment

« Tu es plus forte que tu en as l'air , Damon serait fière de toi « Klaus disait sachant touché la corde sensible de Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Damon ? » Bonnie demanda voulant en savoir plus . Klaus se leva lentement en rigolant . Il la regarda et sourît .

« Rejoins moi en enfer « Il disait en sortant un immense sourire machiavélique . Ils restèrent à le regarder perdu . Il les regarda tous et sourît

« Vous savez ce qui est pathétique « Klaus se mît à dire , il les regarda tous sourire au lèvre

« De penser que parce que je suis humain, je me sentirais inférieur à vous « Il continua . Aiden sourît , Klaus savait y faire . Aiden regardait Stefan , Elena , il voyait la peur sur leur visage , il les regarda intrigué , ils avaient peur de Klaus alors que celui-ci était humain . Aiden comprît , Klaus avait du pouvoir , il avait du pouvoir même humain. Il regarda Stefan et Elena et soupira trouvant cela pathétique d'avoir peur de Klaus, c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Si sa famille avait bien appris une chose , c'était que la peur n'était que poison . Aiden les regarda tous et soupira .

« L'infériorité est dans votre cœur « Klaus continua en les regardant tous . Bonnie le regarda hallucinant devant sa véracité . Elle le regarda et soupira , s'il pensait qu'elle allait le laisser comme ça , c'était hors de question , elle avait besoin de réponse , peu importe ce qu'il en couterait .

« Ha mais j'avais oublié, que suis-je bête ? « Elle se mît en dire en tapotant son front , elle se retourna vers Aiden et Stefan.

« Il est humain « Bonnie disait en regardant ces deux camarades puis Klaus.

« Donc , tu es sensible à l'hypnose « Bonnie continua . Klaus perdît son sourire, tandis que Aiden et Stefan retrouvèrent leur sourire. Klaus vît Stefan s'approchait de lui

« On a pas le choix « Stefan se mît à dire retrouvant le sourire de pouvoir utilisait Klaus. Elena resta à les regarder surprise, à la fois surprise par l'attitude de Klaus et de Bonnie et Stefan. Stefan s'approcha de Klaus et l'hypnotisa sous le regard amusé de Aiden.

« Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais et être adorable avec nous , on a besoin de toi « Stefan disait , Klaus le regarda un long moment

« Tu m'a hypnotisé espèce d'enfoiré « Klaus disait en poussant Stefan qui sourît . Klaus les regarda , ils croyaient tous qu'il savait jouer , mais on apprenait pas à jouer à Klaus . Il connaissait les règles du jeu , et ces petits étaient en train de le provoquer , provoquer quelqu'un qui était à l'origine des règles.

« Donc où on était , qu'est ce que tu sais sur Damon ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis ce soir là « Bonnie demanda subitement. Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Vous oubliez que je suis celui qui écrit les règles du jeu » Klaus se mît à dire puis se dirigea vers la commode . Il prît un couteau et se coupa les veines sans problème , il n'avait même pas mal. La douleur , il avait appris depuis longtemps à vivre avec . Croire que parce qu'il était humain , cela changerais ,c'était stupide. Ils le regardèrent tous sous le choque .

« Vous oubliez que je sais comment on brise une hypnose « Klaus disait en tenant son poignet. Bonnie le regarda sous le choque , il était incroyable c'était le mot. Incroyable et fatiguant , elle en avait marre ,mais une part d'elle était admiratif parce que Klaus n'avait vraiment peur de rien . Elle commençait à le comprendre, il fallait marchandé quelque chose , il n'y avait que ça avec Klaus qui marchait . Une chose contre une chose. Elle le regarda et soupira ayant trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait intéressé Klaus.

« Finalement je me suis trompé, tu nous apportes rien en vie, moi qui pensait que tu serais intéressé par le grimoire de Esther « Bonnie disait attirant l'attention de Klaus . Klaus leva la tête surpris . Son sang était en train de couler, mais il s'en foutait, Bonnie avait réussi à attirer son attention.

« Quel grimoire ? » Il demanda subitement.

« tu ne savais pas? »

« Quel grimoire ? » Il demanda, il ne savait même pas que sa mère était une sorcière alors là apprendre quel avait un grimoire pourrait l'éclairer, il savait comme tout le monde que les grimoires renfermaient des secrets.

« Esther avait un grimoire, ,mais il est en notre possession « Bonnie répondit , Klaus la regarda un long moment comprenant ce à quoi ils étaient en train de jouer avec lui

« Vous attirez mon attention sur le grimoire de Esther « Il disait en souriant , il sourît voyant que Bonnie avait compris comment il fallait dialogué avec lui . Tout ceux qui le connaissait , savait que Klaus faisait tout pour son intérêt. Il regarda Bonnie un long moment

« Donnez le moi et je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir «

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile « Aiden disait en souriant

« Vraiment Klaus tu marchandes même lorsque tu es en position du plus faible « Aiden disait , Klaus le regarda un long moment . Il regarda Bonnie

« Qui me dit que vous allez me donner ce grimoire « Il demanda subitement n'ayant pas du tout confiance en eux .

« On va pas te le donner, on va te le montrer « Bonnie disait, Klaus la regarda un long moment , c'était étrange . Pourquoi voudrait-elle lui montrer le grimoire ? ok elle voulait savoir ce qu'il savait sur Damon ,mais c'était étrange , à force d'avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu , il savait lorsque quelqu'un cachait son vrai but. Il regarda Bonnie un long moment réfléchissant , comme tout grimoire , celui de Esther devait être codé ou quelque chose comme ça . Klaus la regarda et se mît à sourire .

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour le déchiffre c'est ça « Il répondit en souriant. Il les regarda trouvant cela intéressant , peut être qu'il trouverait un moyen de ramener Slevin ici ou de repartir là bas pour le tuer , ou même mieux ,peut être qu'il trouverait un moyen dans le grimoire de sa mère de récupérer ses pouvoirs . Il regarda Bonnie réfléchissant à son offre.

« A toi de faire le bon choix « Bonnie répondit voyant que Klaus commençait à être intéressé par l'offre. Klaus essuya son poignet encore une fois ,mais le sang continua à couler .

« Damon s'est retrouvé en prison avec moi dans l'Ardes « Klaus se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« Un prison ? » Elle demanda

« Il a été torturé jour et nuit par la pression spirituelle du monde des Loups Garou . C'était assez fatiguant de l'entendre autant hurler à vrai dire » Klaus se mît à dire en souriant, Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire .

« A chaque mouvement ces os se brisé , c'était tordant , c'est le cas de le dire « Il continua en tenant son poignet pour arrêter le saignement. Elena le regarda , il n'avait donc même pas mal .

« je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais la prison s'est ouverte et on a pu tous , les prisonniers s'échapper après je me souviens plus « Klaus disait. Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Tu penses qu'il est dans l'Ardes ? » Elle demanda espérant que Damon s'en soit sorti comme Klaus .

« Si c'est le cas , n'espère pas le revoir parce que les gardes vont sûrement le poursuivre « Klaus disait , Bonnie réfléchis un long moment à ce qu'il avait dit . Klaus était là , et ils avaient dit que tout les prisonniers s'étaient échappés .

« Les prisonniers « Elle se mît à dire repensant à la phrase de Klaus et à ce qui se passait .

« Ils se sont échappés en même temps que toi ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle posait des questions sur eux . Klaus la regarda en haussant un sourcille , elle était bizarre, il hocha la tête . Elle le regarda ,c'était pas un coïncidence , c'était impossible , des prisonniers s'échappent et dans la même soirée une chasse au sorcière est ouverte , c'était bizarre cette histoire .

« Qui était les autres prisonniers ? » Elle demanda subitement , Klaus la regarda et fît les gros yeux

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais « Il déclara perdu par toute ses questions.

« Pourquoi toute ses questions ? » Elena demanda en s'approchant de Bonnie

« C'est bizarre , au moment où une chasse au sorcière est ouverte , des prisonniers arrivent « Klaus regarda Bonnie un long moment et lâcha un rire

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda , Klaus regarda son sang sur son poignet puis commença à sucer son sang ce qui surpris Stefan , Elena et Bonnie . Il les regarda voyant leur écœurement,.

« Le sang est toujours aussi bon , ça me manque « Klaus disait en les regardant sourire au lèvre. Klaus regarda ensuite Bonnie toujours en suçant son sang sur son bras.

« Ceux qui ont lancé ta chasse au sorcière sont sûrement les prisonniers , je ne sais pas qui ils sont ,mais je sais une chose sur eux « Il se mît à dire en regardant intensément Bonnie

« Ils sont puissants et ils détestent les sorcières « Klaus avoua laissant un blanc .Il avait pu les entendre pendant des mois. Klaus se mît à sourire .

« S'il était dans l'Ardes , c'était pour une raison « Il continua voulant faire peur à Bonnie qui savait qu'il avait raison . Bonnie le regarda un long moment perdu . Oui , il ne pouvait qu'avoir ce lien entre la chasse au sorcière et l'arrivée de Klaus , c'était que Klaus n'était pas venu tout seul , il avait ramené des gens . Et ces gens étaient à la tête de la chasse au sorcière ? mais qu'est ce que les sorcières leur ont bien fait ? pour y avoir autant de haine pour avoir le courage de lancé une chasse au sorcière. Bonnie sortît de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vît Klaus s'approchait d'elle .

« Alors maintenant montre moi ce grimoire « Klaus se mît à dire en souriant, Bonnie hocha la tête ayant une idée en tête

« Ok « Elle disait, elle s'approcha de Klaus

« Sleodppesl » Elle chuchota, dès qu'elle finit sa phrase , Klaus tomba au sol . Bonnie le rattrapa

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Aiden demanda en aidant Bonnie

« Je lui fais pas confiance, je vais l'emmener directement dans la grotte sans qu'il en découvre le chemin, mais avant je vais faire une formule «

« Pourquoi ? » Stefan demanda.

« Qui te dit que ce qu'il nous dira une fois là bas , sera vrai , j'ai une formule pour le forcer à nous dire la vérité « Elle avoua

« Je pense que ça sera plus efficace que l'hypnotisme « Elle continua. Aiden la regarda surpris

«Pas bête « Il disait puis aida Bonnie à faire sortir Klaus de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison Originelles : Du côté d'Elijah &amp; Katherine : <strong>

Elijah était assis sur le canapé au téléphone avec Lester.

« Donc là tu l'espionnes ? » Il disait en fronçant les sourcilles

« Oui , toute la journée je suis restée à la regarder , pour l'instant je ne vois aucun danger « Lester avoua , il était sur le toit de la maison en face en train de regarder Luciana qui se faisait à manger .

« J'arrive pas à croire , j'aurais bien voulu voir Klaus se réveillait « Elijah avoua , Lester lui avait dit et cela l'avait surpris

« Klaus est le dernier de mes soucis « Lester répondit , Lester fronça les sourcilles encore une fois en entendant Katherine autant crier .

« tu compte arrêter ta punition un jour « Lester disait subitement toujours en fixant Luciana.

« Un jour tu l'as dit « Elijah répondit en souriant , Lester ne dît rien

« Bon je te laisse « Elijah disait après avoir entendu Katherine criait son nom . Lester soupira

« Ok , je t'en dirais plus lorsque les autres auront donné des nouvelles « Lester déclara puis raccrocha et regarda Luciana . Elijah se leva du canapé et descendit au sous sol . Il s'approcha et vît Katherine qui avait le dos posé contre les bars et les jambes pliés .Elle avait une main sur son ventre qui lui faisait horriblement mal . Elijah resta debout à la regarder sans rien dire . Katherine tourna son visage et le regarda

« Je crois que j'ai compris , laisse moi sortir « Elle disait en le regardant intensément , elle se mît à crier encore une fois tellement elle avait soif . Elijah s'accroupît et regarda Katherine

« Qu'est ce que tu as compris exactement ? » Elijah demanda , Katherine tourna sa tête , elle sentît une larme coulée tellement la douleur était atroce . Elle le regarda un long moment

« Que j'étais allé trop loin en aidant ta famille a aidé à ressusciter Klaus « Katherine disait en versant une larme . Elle s'approcha des barreaux et serra les barreaux avec ses mains

« S'il te plaît , laisse moi sortir , j'ai faim « Elle disait n'en pouvant plus . Elijah la regarda et se mît à sourire

« Non tu n'as pas compris « Il se mît à dire , il posa sa main sur les barreaux et la regarda un long moment

« Le message était que tu ne me connais pas , tu m'as sous estimé Katherine en pensant que je pourrais jamais te faire de mal , tu as pris un peu trop mes menaces à la légère tous ses siècles alors comprends ça maintenant « Il disait ,il s'approcha d'elle

« Je veux que tu souffres ,tu n'as pas idée à quel point je veux que tu perdes se sourire suffisant de ton visage et là maintenant c'est jouissif de te voir me supplier « Il continua ce qui fît peur à Katherine e. Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire , Elijah se leva et allait s'en allé ,mais Katherine l'appela

« Elijah » Elle disait , il s'arrêta et se retourna

« Je suis ce que je suis c'est vous qui pensais que je peux être une autre personne . Votre confiance est facile à berné parce qu'elle est simplement ce que vous voulez voir ,mais pas ce que je suis « Elle déclara difficilement à cause de sa soif qui était en train de s'emparer d'elle. Elijah la regarda un long moment et lâcha un petit rire puis s'en alla sans rien dire . Katherine versa une larme sentant sa soif s'emparait d'elle .

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'Ardes :<br>**

Damon était en train de marcher derrière Erin sans rien dire.

« Il y en a pour combien de temps encore « Il demanda en marchant derrière elle.

« Il y en a pour 3 heure je dirais « Elle disait, Damon ne dît rien et continua sa marche .

« J'ai besoin d'une pause , de boire « Erin disait en se retournant vers Damon

« ça ne peut pas attendre « Damon disait en voulant vite rejoindre la zone de Slevin . Erin le regarda et sourit

« Je sais que tu es pressé de trouver Slevin , mais j'ai besoin de boire , le fleuve est pas loin« Elle disait ,

« C'est magique, tu vas voir « Elle disait puis reprît sa marche . Damon la regarda

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme, je veux juste me cassé de se trou paumé au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué « Damon disait . Erin se mît à sourire, il était marrant , il était vraiment cynique , sarcastique , et il y avait beaucoup d'ironie chez lui . C'était assez marrant de l'entendre . Ils continuèrent à marcher sans rien dire lorsqu'Erin lui parla.

« Pourquoi tu es là Damon ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour qu'on veuille te punir à ce point « elle demanda subitement . Damon leva la tête et regarda le dos de Erin intrigué par sa question . Il se posait exactement la même chose , il n'en savait rien, il n'en savait foutrement rien pourquoi il était là ? qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Les sorcières étaient en train de décider de tout pour Bonnie et lui , il le savait , c'était n'importe quoi , trop d'élément extérieur avait du pouvoir sur lui et il en avait marre. Erin n'entendît rien de la part de Damon.

« Votre fleuve est encore loin « Damon répondit seulement n'aimant pas qu'on lui pose ce genre de question. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui , pas de sa vie parce que cela le rendrait fou ,il devait juste avoir son but et l'atteindre .

« Tu es mystérieux tu sais ça «

« Tu es étrange , tu aide un étranger alors que tu ne le connais pas « Damon répondit un peu agacé par ses questions . Erin s'arrêta et se retourna vers Damon

« Ho je pourrais rentrer chez moi si tu veux « Elle disait en souriant . Damon la regarda un long moment

« Vraiment ? » Il demanda en souriant ce qui intrigua Erin qui se demandait à quoi il pensait

« Cela veut dire quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment, une part de ton action est égoïste non « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Erin qui ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il parlait . Ils se parlaient si normalement et naturellement que cela était bizarre pour Erin parce que Damon n'était pas dû genre à passé par 4 chemins, il était simplement lui et ne cachait vraiment rien de sa personnalité, elle avait pu le voir à force de marcher avec lui. Cela allait faire des heures maintenant qu'ils marchaient ensemble .

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ? » Elle répondit intrigué . Damon regarda Erin un long moment et sourît , entre ce monde et l'autre ,les filles étaient toujours pareil , c'était peut être la seule chose qui ne changerais jamais . Il regarda Erin lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tu veux vivre quelque chose de dangereux , tu veux vivre une aventure et c'est ce que je t'offre . Tu aide un inconnu, quel genre de fille fais ça à part celle qui recherche quelque chose de dangereux . Tu sais tous les risques d'être avec moi ,mais tu veux absolument m'aider , parce que je suis ce que tu veux , je t'offre ce que tu souhaite , quelque chose autre que ton quotidien non ? c'est pas pour ça que tu m'aide alors que je suis un vampire en plus d'un prisonnier « Il se mît à dire en souriant. Les filles s'étaient son rayon . Elle le regarda un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle était déstabilisé par sa franchise direct mais vrai.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » Elle demanda subitement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre face au yeux bleu de Damon.

« Comment quoi ? »

« En un regard, on a l'impression que tu sais tout ,tu as réponse a tout « Elle se mît à dire . Damon perdît subitement son sourire. Est-ce qu'il avait les réponses à tout , non il n'avait aucune réponse concernant Bonnie . Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi Bonnie et lui enduraient autant ? il ne savait rien, rien du tout . Erin remarqua les yeux de Damon qui commençait à sombrer.

« Non tu as tout faux, je n'ai aucune réponse » Damon répondit seulement puis reprît sa route laissant Erin derrière. Elle regarda Damon perdu . Elle le suivit ensuite.

« Tu m'attends ici « Erin disait à Damon qui la laissa continuer seul son chemin jusqu'au fleuve qui se trouvait assez loin de là où il était ,mais il préférait rester ici sachant que c'était par là qu'il retrouverait la zone . Damon s'assît par terre et posa son dos contre l'arbre. Il gémît de douleur encore à cause de ses blessures. La douleur ne voulait pas partir, c'était comme si elle était ancré en lui. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel bleu clair sans rien dire. Il se mît à repenser à Mystic Fall, à Bonnie , à tous ce qu'il avait perdu ces derniers mois .

« Putain « il se mît à dire en touchant son torse. Il enleva la cape que Erin lui avait passé et toucha son torse . Il regarda ses bandages et les enleva, il aurait pu demander à Erin de le faire pour lui ,mais il n'avait pas le temps et il préférait le faire lui-même. Il enleva ses bandages et sortît de la crème de son sac, ce que Erin lui avait fait pour en poser sur son torse. Il posa sur son torse. Damon ferma les yeux , il resta les yeux fermé . Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie à Mystic Fall n'avait jamais existé à force d'être ici . Tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'existait plus, c'était leur but au sorcière , à Slevin , il le savait et honnêtement il se souvenait de Bonnie mais ils avaient réussi à le faire douter de sa vie parce que là il n'y croyait même plus . Cela allait faire des mois, et cela lui paraissait un siècle . Il était seul ici , c'était jamais bon de laisser quelqu'un seul loin de sa vie et c'était ce qu'il lui avait fait . Damon ouvra les yeux et regarda le sol essayant de respirer. Il essaya de se calmer lorsqu'il entendît un bruit de branche. Il tourna sa tête intrigué et regarda les alentours, il posa une main sur l'arbre pour s'aider à se relever . Il regarda les alentours lorsqu'il crut voir quelque chose bougeait. Damon avança intrigué puis utilisa son ouï mais lorsqu'il utilisa son ouï, il n'entendît que des sons embrouillés, c'était comme des ultrasons qui était en train de lui briser les tympans . Il se mît à hurler de toutes ses forces et toucha son oreille . Il sentît du sang , il se retrouva à genou , ses capacités de vampires n'étaient pas du tout accepté ici .Il se retrouva à genou et vît subitement une épée planter dans le sol .

« Ne serait ce pas un des prisonniers que nous recherchons « Il entendît la voix d'une fille . Il leva la tête et vît une femme avec des cheveux cours blond et des yeux vert éclatant. Il la regarda , il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car la chasseuse sortît une chaîne de sa poche , une chaîne avec un bout pointu .

« ca va faire mal mais au point où tu en es « Elle déclara et planta le bout point pointu sur l'épaule de Damon qui se mît à hurler. Damon regarda choqué son épaule et vît le bout ressortir de son épaule et l'enroulait . La femme tira ensuite sur la chaîne pour faire relever Damon qui se mît à hurler .

« Hey « Erin arriva à ce moment . Damon regarda son épaule qui était en train de saigner , il regarda l'espèce de chaîne qu'elle avait attaché autour de son épaule , c'était comme s'il elle était ancré en lui à partir de maintenant . La chasseuse se retourna et regarda Erin

« Ne me dit pas que tu es complice du vampire « La chasseuse disait . Damon regarda Erin lorsqu'il entendît El derrière qui sauta sur la chasseuse ,mais malheureusement pour El , le Loup Garou de la chasseuse arriva et les deux se percutèrent . Damon tomba quand à lui à force de voir trouble.

« ET tu ose m'attaquer , tu es quoi une fille de la zone 3 c'est ça « La femme disait en regardant Erin

« Il n'a rien fait de mal «

« Tu es bien naïve « La chasseuse disait , Damon regarda le ciel .C'était qu'une douleur parmi tant d'autre hein , il devrait s'en sortir hein ? il regarda son épaule , il posa sa main dessus puis entra sa main dedans , il gémît de douleur sentant sa propre main fouillait dans son épaule . Il sortît le bout sauvagement de son épaule et serra des dents pour se retenir de crier . Son épaule était en train de saigner , d'horriblement saigner , il voyait flou et commençait à sentir la froideur autour de lui . La chasseuse se retourna vers Damon et le regarda en souriant .

« Peu importe ce que tu compte faire , tu retourneras en prison « Elle disait en s'approchant de lui , elle s'approcha mais Damon utilisa ses pieds et bloqua la jambe de la chasseuse pour la faire tombé . Elle tomba n'ayant pas vu le coup venir , Damon prît la chaîne et se releva . Erin regarda Damon qui était en train de suer , il avait froid ,la douleur était en train de s'emparer de lui . Mais lorsqu'on avait passé des mois à souffrir le martyr la douleur, on apprenait à vivre avec . La chasseuse se leva et prît une épée qu'elle avait mît derrière son dos.

« Ok , si tu veux amusons nous « Elle disait puis s'approcha de Damon et lui donna un coup d'épée ,mais Damon bloqua son épée avec sa chaîne , il fît voltiger l'épée de la chasseuse puis utilisa sa vitesse pour la récupérer. Il gémît de douleur sentant ses os de sa hambes se brisait même sa vitesse rapide lui faisait défaut c'était atroce . Il récupéra tout de même l'épée. Erin regarda Damon intrigué se demandant pourquoi pendant une seconde c'était lui qui avait le dessus alors que c'était impossible , ce n'était qu'un simple vampire dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui . Damon se retrouva plaqué au sol par le Loup Garou de la chasseuse qui était dessus lui . Celui-ci allait mordre Damon ,mais Damon entoura son cou avec la chaîne l'étranglant fortement . Il sentît la bave coulé sur son visage.

« Damon « Erin cria voyant que Damon allait tuer le Loup Garou m,ais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son travail car la chasseuse arriva et allait lui planter sa seconde épée dans le cœur mais Damon tourna sur lui-même et se releva .

« Erin va t'en « Damon se mît à dire dos à la jeune femme qui regardait Damon perdu .

« Damon « Elle disait seulement perdu

« Va t'en , je m'en occupe «

« Tu ne peux pas , ils font seulement leur job , ne leur fait pas de mal « Erin disait en regardant le dos de Damon et la chasseuse en face qui regardait Erin et Damon perdu . Elle se demandait comment Erin osait croire que Damon avait le pouvoir de leur faire du mal ,mais Erin avait comprit en le voyant que Damon n'était pas dû genre a accepter que quelqu'un se mette sur sa route surtout pas là maintenant .

« Le temps des civilités est fini Erin ,donc va t'en et laisse moi gérer « Damon disait en regardant la Loup Garou

« Tu n'es pas un tueur, je peux le voir , tu n'es pas comme tout ces prisonniers « Erin se mît à dire . Damon regarda la chasseuse en face de lui qui le regardait. Elle fonça sur lui et le plaqua contre un arbre.

« Elle semble croire que tu puisses me battre « La chasseuse disait , Damon la regarda un long moment et sourit

« Si j'ai survécu jusque là c'est pas pour mourir par les mains d'une fille « Damon se mît à dire en souriant. Elle le plaqua encore plus fort

« Je vais en finir avec toi « Elle se mît à dire. Erin resta à les regarder tout comme El perdu, ils virent subitement les feuilles au sol volait à cause de la pression spirituelle de la chasseuse qui était en train d'oppresser l'air . Damon regarda la fille un long moment et regarda les alentours puis sourît , il voyait que même le Loup Garou de Erin et Erin elle-même ne supportait pas la pression que la fille dégageait . Erin tomba par terre et ferma les yeux tout comme El. La chasseuse regarda Damon surprise en voyant qu'il ne subissait pas les effets de la pression spirituelle. Damon se mît à sourire

« Je dois remercier Slevin pour quelque chose « Damon se mît à dire en souriant. Il empoigna ensuite le cœur de la chasseuse qui ouvra la bouche sous le choque

« La prison te rends vraiment plus fort « Damon déclara puis retira le cœur de la chasseuse qui tomba à terre.

« Maria » Le Loup Garou cria sous le choque en voyant sa maîtresse tombé au sol . Damon regarda son cœur qui était dans ses mains et le lâcha. Il vît le Loup Garou de la chasseuse tombait subitement au sol . Damon resta à regarder la jeune femme qui venait de tuer. Il resta à la regarder un long moment , c'était fini le temps de se laisser dominer. Il utilisa ensuite sa vitesse rapide pur se diriger vers le fleuve et mettre de l'eau sur son visage .Damon se releva et mît de l'eau sur son épaule espérant qu'elle guérisse ,mais il n'arrivait même plus à guérir dans ce monde. Il regarda son épaule et gémît de douleur, il posa sa main et sentît que ses os étaient brisé et qu'il devait les remettre en place. Il posa sa main et cria en brisant ses os pour les remettre en place.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la grotte :<strong>

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est sauvé Klaus « Caroline disait à tout le monde en regardant Klaus qui était allongé les yeux fermé. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du coup de Bonnie .Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire

« Même humain il est machiavélique « Bonnie disait en regardant Klaus . Elle leva la tête et regarda les symboles ..

« Je n'y comprends rien » Elle disait en regardant la grotte .

« Vous avez souvent des conversations inutiles « Aiden disait à son tour concentré à lire les parois de la grotte. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Aiden. Elle le regarda un long moment ce qui intrigua Caroline qui était à côté d'elle

« Bonnie « Bonnie secoua la tête et regarda Caroline

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda , Caroline regarda Aiden puis Bonnie

« Ca va ? » Caroline demanda , Bonnie regarda Caroline

« J'ai l'impression de voir Damon partout « Bonnie disait , Aiden avait des expressions et des remarques à la Damon Salvatore parfois ce qui perturbait Bonnie . Elle se retourna et regarda les parois sans rien dire.

Klaus gémît de douleur , être humain , ça craignait se disait il en sentant sa tête lui faire horriblement mal . Il ouvra les yeux et regarda encore une fois un autre plafond qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'avant . Il se souvint ensuite de ce qui s'était passé et fît une grimace d'agacement .

« Sale garce « Il disait en se levant , il parlait de Bonnie bien sûre . Il s'essuya ses vêtements et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît en face de lui tout le monde . Il y avait Elena ,Stefan, Caroline , Bonnie , Jess , Tyler , Léo , Aiden, Aria , Elric , qui essayaient tous de comprendre quelque chose en vain . Klaus les regarda tous puis allait tombé ,mais Aria l'aida en le prenant par le bras . Il regarda Aria un long moment

« Ca va ? « Elle demanda en le regardant .Il se libéra d'elle

« J'ai pas besoin de toi « Il disait en la repoussant. Aria le regarda et sourît

« ça on avait compris « Aria disait puis s'en alla. Klaus la regarda un long moment partir sans rien dire . Il resta à regarder Aria puis repensa au passé ,mais il secoua la tête ,c' était pas le moment de penser au passé même si tout semblait vouloir lui faire repenser à son ancien lui . Il tourna son regard de Aria et regarda tout le monde hallucinant de voir tout le monde ensemble . Cette vue était écœurante pour lui . Depuis quand il était venu à devoir coopérer avec Bonnie , Stefan , Elena , Caroline et Tyler , pff , c'était faible et pathétique selon lui . A vrai dire la seule personne à qui il avait eu une confiance absolue était Angel mais oublions le passé. Ces gens étaient pathétique. Il était en train de les fixer lorsque Bonnie le sortît de ses pensés haineuse.

« Voila le grimoire de ta mère « Bonnie disait en montrant les parois. Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie puis sa main qui était posé sur une parois. Il regarda les parois, il examina les symboles un long moment. Il s'avança et se mît à côté de Bonnie. Il toucha les parois sous le regards intrigué de Bonnie qui se demandait à quoi Klaus pensait .Klaus regarda un long moment, il comprenait c'était vrai, il comprenait tout à fait le langage des Loup Garous, parce que sa mère lui avait appris, mais là c'était autre chose, il ne comprenait rien , il parlait peut être le langage des Loup Garous mais pas celui des sorcières , et ces paroi étaient remplis de formule de sorcière .

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Votre Loup Garou vous a sûrement dit que c'était de la magie « Klaus disait en regardant tout le monde avec un sourire. Quel était l'intérêt de l'avoir emmené ici se disait-il. Il ne savait pas lire le langage des sorcières, s'il le savait , cela ce le saurait depuis longtemps .

« Ce n'est pas de magie, c'est un code « Tyler disait au loin . Klaus le regarda un long moment

« Comment pourrais tu le savoir , tu es simplement un ado pré pubère « Klaus répondit au loin . Soul apparût à côté de Tyler

« Je le sais « Soul déclara avec sa voix brutale qui résonné dans la grotte . Klaus regarda Soul à côté de Tyler un long moment . Les capacités que Tyler avait été des capacités que seul les Loup Garou de l'Ardes avait, il le savait à force de voir les gardes alors comme cela faisait-il que ce petit avait un Loup Garou à côté de lui. Klaus regarda Soul un long moment , il sourît puis le pointa du doigt .

« Juste une question tu viens de l'Ardes hein ? « Klaus se mît à dire en pointant Soul du doigt. Soul le regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Je vois , dit moi comment tu as fais pour sortir de l'Ardes , tu sais comment il est possible d'y retourner « Klaus demanda attirant l'attention de tout le monde . Décidément , tous ce qui l'importait était l'Ardes , non réctification , Slevin . Il pourrait faire un pacte avec le diable avec n'importe qui pour tuer cette enfoiré Slevin , ça serait son rêve . Il accepterait tout pour ça , il sacrifierait tout pour ça , tout pour Slevin . Soul regarda Klaus un long moment

« tu viens pas de dire une question « Soul répondit. Klaus le regarda un long moment agacé

« Tu connais Slevin ? hein , je m'en rappelle tu lui parlais ce soir là , le soir où j'ai été emmené , qu'est ce que tu sais sur lui « Klaus demanda en s'approchant de Soul . Il se mît face à Soul

« Répond « Il continua , Soul le regarda un long moment

« Tu devrais revoir ta notion d'une question « Soul disait puis disparût ce qui intrigua Klaus . Klaus regarda ensuite tout le monde légèrement agacé . Il regarda Elena qui était à côté de Stefan .

« Je vois , les originelles font équipes avec le double , n'est ce pas pathétique « Il se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde . Il regarda Elena un long moment

« ça l'est « Il répondit à sa propre question . Stefan soupira fatigué

« Tu sais quoi Klaus ? » Stefan se mît à dire en se retournant

« Tu étais plus marrant en vampire « Stefan disait , Klaus le regarda et sourît . Pourquoi ne pourrait il pas s'amuser avec eux un petit moment.

« Damon avait l'habitude de me dire ça aussi « Il se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Tyler, Elena, Caroline et Stefan.

« Mais avec toute cette torture physique et psychologique, c'était dure pour lui de construire ne serait ce qu'une phrase « Klaus continua, Stefan utilisa de suite sa vitesse et le plaqua contre le mur faisant trembler la grotte. Klaus eut mal sentant son dos contre la parois rocheuse de la grotte.

« La ferme « Stefan disait , il fronça les sourcilles en voyant le sourire de Klaus .

« Ouuuh j'ai peur « Klaus disait en souriant . Klaus regarda intensément Stefan et perdît son sourire .

« Tu sais ce qu'on apprend en étant moi , qu'il ne faut jamais avoir peur et là tu sembles plus effrayé que moi « Klaus disait , Stefan regarda Klaus et le lâcha se rendant compte que Klaus prenait son pied comme ça . Les deux se regardèrent un long moment puis Stefan s'en alla et laissa Klaus qui sourît.

« Tu me fais pitié vraiment « Aria déclara en regardant Klaus , Klaus la regarda

« C'est réciproque « Il déclara puis regarda tout le monde dans la grotte

« Pour vous tous « Il continua. Il regarda ensuite Bonnie voyant que c'était la seule qui ne le regardait pas . C'était vrai à dire ,mais lui et Bonnie avaient eu toute une histoire ensemble. Il s'approcha d'elle

« N'essaye pas « Bonnie se mît à dire de suite sachant qu'il allait essayer de prendre son pied en la déstabilisant . Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Tu veux tuer Slevin non , je veux trouver Damon alors peut être que le grimoire est la réponse à nos question ,fais un effort « Elle déclara en le regardant intensément . Ils se regardèrent un long moment , Klaus leva ensuite la tête et regarda les symboles

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait pensé que c'est un code « Klaus demanda subitement en s'adressant à Bonnie .

« Parce que chaque grimoire a un code ,ça peut être une formule , un mot , n'importe quoi « Bonnie avoua en regardant la grotte. Klaus resta à regarder les symboles . Il toucha subitement un symbole et eut des flashbacks .

«_ Pourquoi vous m'apprenez ça mère ? » Klaus disait allongé sur le ventre sur le sol . Il était tout jeune , il devait avoir 8 ans , il avait ces mains sur son visage et se tenait graçe à son coude . Esther était en face et écrivait sur le sol avec quelqu'un de chose pointu ._

_« Parce que c'est ta langue maternel « Elle disait en parlant du dialecte des Loup Garous . Klaus la regarda un long moment_

_« Des Loup Garous « Il demanda intrigué_

_« Tout à fait « Elle répondit en souriant , il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire ._

_« J'aimerais être plus proche de père ,mais il ne m'aime pas « Klaus avoua subitement ce qui fît mal à sa mère_

_« Non , non il t'aime ,mais il est compliqué c'est tout « Elle disait ne sachant pas quoi dire à son fils ._

_« Tu sais , j'ai un secret , je peux le partager seulement avec toi avec personne d'autre tu veux savoir « Esther se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Klaus . Elle se mît subitement à côté de lui et dessina quelque chose . Elle dessinait un long fils_

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda intrigué en voyant le long fil qu'elle avait dessiné_

_« C'est ce que tu représentes un lien «_

_« Un lien ? » Il demanda perdu . Esther le regarda et posa un bisou sur sa tête_

_« Slevin disait que nous serions toujours lié , on sera lié par notre passé et surtout par toi parce que lorsqu'on crée un lien avec quelqu'un , tu as l'impression d'être le plus invincible au monde « Elle disait en touchant les cheveux blond de son fils . Esther regarda son fils qui touchait le lien_

_« Les sorcières ne trouverons jamais ce que je cache parce qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce sentiments « Esther se mît à dire en regardant en face d'elle . Klaus leva la tête et la regarda_

_« Les sorcières ? « Il demanda , Esther se réveilla de ses pensées_

_« Non rien « Elle disait seulement , _Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées et vît le fils qui parcourait toute la grotte à travers des symboles . Il reconnu un symbole , un symbole que sa mère dessinait souvent.

« Du sang « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie , Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus .

« ça veut dire sang « Il répéta en regardant le symbole intrigué

« Le sang de qui ? » Bonnie demanda , Klaus repensa au passé

« Des personnes comme Sleivn et Esther « Il se tourna et regarda Bonnie . Il ramassa une pierre par terre.

« Des gens comme Slevin et Esther « Il répéta . Il regarda Bonnie un long moment puis s'approcha d'elle . Il prît la main de Bonnie espérant qu'il avait raison .

« Qu'est ce qu » Klaus lui coupa la main ce qui fît gémir Bonnie. Bonnie regarda Klaus perdu , Klaus regarda un long moment la main de Bonnie

« Les gens liés , c'est ça le code , elle accordait beaucoup trop d'importance au mot lien « Il disait en regardant Bonnie qui comprît à son tour . Klaus prît la main de Bonnie et la posa sur le mur. La grotte se mît subitement à trembler ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Klaus garda sa main sur celle de Bonnie et regardait les alentours intrigué , ils virent tous les inscriptions bougeaient , les inscriptions bougèrent et se mirent tous sous la main de Bonnie ce qui intrigua tout le monde . Bonnie et Klaus enlevèrent leur main qui était l'une sous l'autre et tout le monde se rapprocha pour regarder. Ils regardèrent intrigué en voyant des noms

« Une liste"Bonnie disait perdu . Elle était en train de regarder la liste lorsqu'elle reçut un appelle. Klaus et les autres regardèrent la liste perdu à leur tour , ils espéraient découvrir autre chose , une histoire , quelque chose d'autre ,mais à la place c'était des noms . Pourquoi le grimoire de Esther comporterait des noms , c'était insensé , quelque chose avait dû foiré , c'était peut être pas le sang de personne lié qui était la clé . Bonnie répondit au téléphone

« Allo « Elle déclara au téléphone

« Bonnie c'est moi «

« Maman, tu n'es pas dans un sanctuaire ? » Bonnie demanda surprise que sa mère appelle

« Non mais je voulais t'appeler pour te dire qu'on s'apprêtait à y allé « Elle disait , Bonnie hocha la tête contente que sa mère la prévienne .

« Ok fais attention à toi , envoi moi un message pour me dire dans quel sanctuaire vous allé « Bonnie disait toujours intrigué par la liste en face .

« Ok « Lucy répondit ,

« A toute à l'heure « Lucy continua . Bonnie raccrocha et tourna sa tête pour regarder la liste ,mais elle sentît le regard de Klaus qui avait entendu sa mère au téléphone . Elle regarda Klaus intrigué puis ses lèvres voyant qu'il était en train de sourire .

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda. Klaus la regarda un long moment avant de se décider à parler

« Ta mère va dans un sanctuaire ? » Il demanda , Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car il continua

« Laisse moi déviné « Il se mît à dire

« Pour faire face à la menace qui pèse sur les sorcières , les gardianes les ont dispersé dans des sanctuaires pour les protéger « Klaus continua connaissant par cœur l'attitude des gardianes graçe à Angel .

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Bonnie demanda perdu parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit . Klaus regarda Bonnie un long moment sous le regard intrigué de tout le monde .

« La vrai question que tu devrais te poser « Klaus se mît à dire sourire au lèvre . Il hallucinait en voyant que c'était facile de berner Bonnie , elle était tellement naive tout comme ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas l'esprit tordu mais lui il avait , il fallait avoir un esprit comme ça pour survivre .

« est si moi je savais ce que les sorcières allait faire , qui d'autre le saurait ? » Il demanda ,mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle demanda , Klaus rigoala

« Non sérieux c'est trop facile de vous berner «

« Klaus accouche « ELena se mît à dire agacé par les mystère de Klaus . Klaus les regarda sourire au lèvre .

« Si j'étais celui qui avait mis les têtes des sorcières a prix vous savez ce que je ferez ? » Il se mît à dire ,mais ils le regardèrent tous perdu . Il les regarda hallucinant devant leur ignorance , leu non sens , leu naïveté .

« J'attendrais que des gentils gardianes dispersent toutes les sorcières dans des sanctuaire comme ça il me faciliterai le travail et après ça je m'attaquerais au sanctuaire, pour tuer un grand nombre de sorcière en un coup « Klaus répondit en souriant. Un silence mortel apparût subitement . Bonnie ecarquilla les yeux ce qui fît rire Klaus

« Là tu as compris , vous êtes en train de facilité la tache de celui qui veut votre mort , c'est tous ce qui l'attendait , il attendait que vous vous regroupiez dans des sanctuaires c'est évident « Kalus continua voyant le regard de Bonnie . Bonnie sortit son portable et rappela de suite sa mère pour savoir où elle en était .

« Allo « Sa mère disait

« Maman , tu es où ? »

« Je suis que le pont pour partir pourquoi? » Elle demanda

« Ne bouge pas , ne vas pas dans un sanctuaire ok « Bonnie déclara

« Mais p »

« Pose pas de question, je te rappellerais « Bonnie disait puis raccrocha . Sa mère regarda son téléphone perdu

« Maman qu'est ce qu'il ya ? » Gabrielle demanda à l'arrière de la voiture . Sa mère regarda toutes les voitures derrières et devant elle , c'était impossible de partir du pont . Elle était en train de regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle vît subitement les alentours se figeait à côté d'elle . Gabrielle et Lily regardèrent à travers la vitre perdu en voyant que les voitures ne bougeaient plus tout comme la leur .

« Maman « Ils déclarèrent perdu ,mais Lucy était en train de regarder en face d'elle un homme balafré qui était assis sur une voiture au loin et qui était en train de les regarder.

« Gaby , Lily , on sort de la voiture maintenant « Elle cria ,mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir car les portes étaient fermé à clé , elle sentît subitement de la fumée dans la voiture .

« Je dois prévenir les gardianes « Bonnie déclara après avoir raccroché.

« Comment ? » Elena demanda,

« Je reviens ok , je dois les prévenir « Bonnie disait ,puis disparût subitement se retrouvant dans la pyramide .

Ils se regardèrent tous lorsque subitement , ils entendirent tous quelqu'un claquer des mains. Ils tournèrent tous la tête intrigué et virent seulement une silhouette s'approchaient. Ils ne voyaient pas l'homme , il voyait seulement son long manteau noire . Il s'avança et virent un homme qui avait les cheveux mi court, et des cheveux noir. Il avait des yeux extrêmement bleu, tellement bleu qu'il pouvait t'aveugler.

"Bravo , tu as l'esprit pervers , je l'ai toujours su" Il déclara en regardant Klaus. Il les regarda et sourît

« Et Merci pour ça « Il déclara subitement, tout le monde sentirent le sol tremblait. Le mur où la liste était se cassa et lévita jusqu'à la main de l'homme qui regardait intensément les noms sur la liste.

« Qui est tu ? » Aiden demanda en regardant l'homme qui leva sa tête et les regarda enfin

« Ha je me suis pas présenté « Il disait en s'approchant .

« Hey j'arrive pas à bouger « Elena se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde qui n'arrivait tous pas à bouger ,ils étaient paralysé . L'homme les regarda et sourît

« Désolé , cela doit être mon énergie spirituelle , je la contrôle pas « L'homme déclara en les regardant intensément . Il les regarda un long moment se perdant dans ses pensées

« Me présenter « Il répéta puis rigola

« Je ne me rappelle même pas de mon nom « L'homme avoua en regardant le sol. Caroline et Elena se regardèrent, il était bizarre, cela se voyait . L'homme leva la tête et les regarda enfin.

« Mais vous avez trouvé exactement ce que je recherchais « Il disait en montrant la liste. Klaus le regarda un long moment, il n'arrivait pas à supporter la pression

« Tu étais dans la prison ? » Il demanda, l'homme regarda Klaus

« Tu dois être Klaus Ileriane, fils de Esther et Slevin c'est ça « Il disait en regardant un long moment Klaus . Klaus fît une grimace d'agacement

« Ha je vois sujet sensible «

« Qui est tu ? » Elena demanda perturbé par sa présence.

« Vous le saurez tous bien assez tôt « Il répondit seulement puis disparût les libérant de son énergie.

« Fais chier » Aiden disait en frappant contre le mur agacé de s'être pris la tête pour rien, pour qu'un gars vienne et leur prenne leur liste. Tout le monde se regarda agacé sans rien dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuaire des gardianes :<strong>

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On a protégé les sorcières, on leur à tous dit de se réfugier dans des sanctuaires « Le gardiane disait en voyant Bonnie qui les avait appelé.

« Non , non le but était de les regrouper dans les sanctuaires, vous devez les faire sortir de là « Bonnie se mît à dire

« Quoi ? »

« Ecouter , vous devez faire sortir les sorcières , elles sont en danger «

« Les sanctuaires sont sûres , ils sont scellés par des sorts »

« Non , vous ne comprenez pas ,c'était le but , le but est de vous tuer «

« Croyez moi , vous devez les faire sortir « Bonnie déclara subitement . Le gardiane la regarda un long moment puis disparût laissant Bonnie seul . Bonnie regarda le vide en face d'elle lorsque le sol se mît à trembler. Elle regarda les alentours perdu se retenant en levant les bras parallèles au sol .Le sol arrêta de trembler et Bonnie entendît des cris subitement. Des hurlements, elle s'approcha et vît à travers le miroir du feu, il n'y avait que du feu.

« Hey « Bonnie hurla voulant parler au gardiane, quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle entendait les cris des gens. Elle entendît leur cris , leur hurlement . Bonnie commença à paniquer en entendant les cris. Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas intervenu trop tard se disait Bonnie . Elle s'approcha .

« Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie cria en voyant du feu partout. Elle recula subitement en voyant du feu sortir du miroir. Le feu encercla Bonnie subitement. Elle entendît encore les cris derrière le miroir mais celui-ci se brisa subitement. Bonnie regarda le feu autour d'elle , elle décida de se téléporter pour sortir de la pyramide. Elle sortît et vît la pyramide en face qui était en train de brûler. Elle resta sous le choque se souvenant des cris , qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? faîte que personne n'est rien se disait Bonnie . Elle commença à réciter une formule pour éteindre le feu de la pyramide ,mais malheureusement le feu ne s'éteignait pas ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Quelque chose était en train de se passer ? quelque chose d'horrible ? Elle regardait le feu s'emparait de la pyramide sans rien pouvoir faire lorsqu'elle entendît son téléphone sonnait . Elle répondit et fronça les sourcilles en entendant la voix de Gabrielle. Gabrielle essayait de sortir de la voiture qui prenait flamme .

« Aide nous « Gabrielle disait au téléphone essayant de sortir de la voiture. Lily était allongés tout comme sa mère , elle étaient tout deux inconsciente

« Gaby qu'est ce qu'il y a ? où tu es ? » Bonnie demanda

« Pont , sur le pont « Il disait ,mais Bonnie n'entendit plus Gabrielle . Elle se retrouva en un instant sur le pont sachant de quel point il parlait . Le pont du Golden Bridge .

« Gabrielle, Lily « Bonnie hurla , les voitures étaient toute figé ,elle formaient une fil indienne , des colonne . Bonnie regarda les gens et vît qu'il était tous figé .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda perdu , elle regarda les alentours perdu .

« Gabrielle « Elle hurla en regardant toutes les voitures . Elle vit subitement au loin une voiture qui prenait flamme . Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs et se retrouva en un instant à côté de la voiture . Elle vît de la fumée à l'intérieur qui intoxiquait, Lily et Gabrielle et sa mère. Elle toucha la voiture qui lui brûla les mains et récita une formule .

« Sekdotrnfh » Elle chuchota et les flammes disparurent subitement. Elle regarda la voiture et ouvra la portière

« Maman « Elle disait en sortant sa mère de la voiture pour la poser au sol . Elle sortît ensuite Lily puis Gabrielle qui était le seul éveillé en état de pouvoir parler . Elle regarda Gabrielle perdu .

« Qu'est ce « Elle n'eut pas le temps finir car ils entendirent quelqu'un au loin qui était en train de siffler . Bonnie se redressa et vît un homme sur une voiture , il était balèze , il avait le crâne rasé et des cicatrices sur le visage . Bonnie le regarda un long moment .

« Gaby « Elle se mît à dire sans regarder le petit à côté d'elle

« Quoi ? » Il demanda un peu effrayé par l'homme qui était en train de les fixer

« Tu sais te téléporter hein « Bonnie demanda , Gabrielle hocha la tête

« Oui pourquoi » Il demanda intrigué

« Prend Maman et Lily avec toi « Bonnie se mît à dire , Gabrielle la regarda , Bonnie se retourna et s'accroupît vers lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait peur .

« Emmène les à l'hôpital de Mystic Fall , tu seras en sécurité et une fois là bas , appelle Stefan « Elle disait en lui passant son téléphone portable

« ok ? » Elle demanda

« Je ne vais pas te laiss »

"Fais ce que je te dis maintenant discute pas « Elle déclara en montant le ton . Il voyait bien que Bonnie ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

"Je te fais confiance tu es fort " Elle disait voyant que Gabrielle avait peur de partir tout seul . Gabrielle hocha la tête

« Oui » Il finit par dire .Il s'approcha ensuite de Lily et sa mère, il leur prît la main et disparût subitement laissant Bonnie face à l'homme qui était sur la voiture et la regardait en souriant . Tous les autres conducteurs étaient figés , c' était comme si l'endroit était mort et qu'il n'y avait plus vie entre Bonnie et l'homme en face de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon :<strong>

Erin ouvra les yeux intrigués. Elle se releva et vît son Loup Garou juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'El et vérifia son pouls.

« Il va bien « Damon disait derrière. Erin tourna sa tête et vît Damon torse nu avec un bandage à l'épaule qu'il avait fait grâce à son vêtement. Elle le regarda et regarda les alentours .

« Où on est ? Comment tu nous a emmené « Elle demanda

« Je ne sais pas où on est et je vous ai porté vous deux « Il disait

« Avec ton épaule en moins « Erin demanda surprise, Damon ne répondit rien . Erin le regarda intrigué puis regarda à côté de lui . Elle vît les deux épées que la Loup Garou avait avec la chaîne . Elle leva la tête et regarda Damon

« Où est passé la chasseuse ? » Elle demanda inquiète . Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Erin droit dans les yeux

« Je me suis chargé d'elle « Il répondit seulement

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire , elle m'a attaqué , je me suis défendu , il ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul survivant « Damon disait ce qui choqua Erin . Elle se leva de suite

« C'est normal qu'elle t'est attaqué, tu es un prisonnier et son métier est de te renvoyer en prison . Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? elle ne méritait pas ça alors que toi je suis sûre que tu méritais la prison , cette pénitence « Erin disait choqué . Damon la regarda un long moment

« Ne parle de ce que tu ne sais pas veut tu « Il répondit voyant que la pureté de Erin avait été ébranlé. Elle était trop gentille, trop honnête et naïve , il le savait et il voyait bien qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'il avait fait . Erin regarda Damon un long moment

« j'ai vu dans tes yeux ,il y avait une tel haine c'était effrayant . Tu es un prisonniers après tout , tu devrais y retourner « Elle se mît à dire se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas différend de tout les autres prisonniers .

« C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte que je suis un prisonnier , réveille toi bon sang , je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul ,mais tu as insisté . Je ne retournerais pas là bas , et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour rentrer chez moi « Il disait , Erin le regarda un peu écœuré

« Ils avaient raison sur vous les vampires , vous êtes des monstres « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Damon . Il se leva et se mît en face d'elle

« Vraiment «

« Vous ne ressentez rien , vous ne connaissez pas l'amour , ils ont raison « Damon la regarda et se mît à rire .

« Sors de ton monde , tu penses qu'ici vous êtes des saints , ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Erin , je déteste les gens qui écoute seulement les ont dit et qui ne voit pas par eux même «

« Je vois par moi-même que tu es un vampire , tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soir« Erin disait , Damon regarda Erin sans rien dire

« J'ai pas le temps de débattre avec toi sur le fait que j'ai un cœur ou non , je dois trouver Slevin « Damon disait en ramassant les épées et la chaîne .

« ça sera sans moi , je rentre chez moi , tu te débrouilleras tout seul « Damon la regarda et souris

« Tu ne penses pas que si j'étais un monstre je te forcerais à rester « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Erin qui se demandait s'il la menaçait .Damon la regarda et sourît

« N'aie pas peur , je vais me débrouiller seul , je commence à avoir l'habitude ici « Il disait puis s'en alla . il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Erin

« Et tu as faux à propos des vampires , on ressent des choses comme vous mais nous on moins on sait de quoi on parle . Votre monde est simplement un monde d'illusion et tu te trompe si tu pense que les gens comme Slevin ont un grand cœur « Damon se mît à dire puis se retourna et s'en alla . Erin regarda Damon un long moment puis ouvra la bouche choqué . Elle le regarda intrigué . S'il était aussi méchant qu'elle le pensait pourquoi la laissait-il partir sans rien faire. Elle regarda un long moment Damon partir de dos intrigué lorsqu'elle entendît EL à côté d'elle .

« Tu as été un peu dure avec lui « El se mît à dire en se relevant du sol

« Il a tué quelqu'un «

« Il s'est défendu , il ne veut pas retourner en prison , ne me dit pas que tu ne ferais pas la même chose « El répondit .

« Je ne le connais pas « Elle répondit , elle regarda encore une fois puis soupira , il allait jamais retrouvé le chemin seul .

« Damon « Elle l'appela . Damon se retourna et vît Erin avançait vers lui .

« Juste répond à cette question ? » Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon. Il la regarda attendant la question .

« Pourquoi étais tu prison ? » Elle demanda , Damon la regarda gardant le silence .

« Je dois savoir « Erin avoua

« Pourquoi ? » Damon demanda intrigué , si cela n'était pas être lunatique , il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Erin le regarda un long moment

« Parce que ,tu ne la jamais mentionné et cela m'intrigue » Elle avoua . Damon la regarda un long moment hésitant mais il lui devait bien ça .Elle avait beaucoup aidé quand même .

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une sorcière « Damon avoua ce qui surpris Erin qui ouvra en grand les yeux ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse .

« En quoi est-ce un crime ? » Elle demanda perdu. Damon se mît à sourire

« Si tu trouves la réponse fais le moi savoir « Il répondit laissant un blanc

« Mais je ne veux pas en parler ok « Il continua puis se retourna pour partir

« Vous étiez liés n'est ce pas « El demanda subitement à côté de Erin. Damon se figea subitement , il resta dos à Erin et El . Il se retourna intrigué et regarda le Loup Garou

« Comment tu sais ? » Il demanda

« Slevin a été dans cette prison lui aussi . Lorsque les sorcières ont crée ce monde , elles avaient comme but qu'on ne se mélange jamais avec des vampires ou des sorcières « El disait.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Erin demanda intrigué . Damon regarda Erin et El un long moment

« Personne ne sait la réponse à vrai dire ,seul elles le savent « El répondit ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Bien sûre « Il disait agacé , El le regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent devant la forêt interdite selon les dires, elle était interdite pour tous ceux qui la franchissait parce qu'il y avait du poison . Damon et Erin se regardèrent .<p>

« Comment est le poison ? comment est la fleur « Damon demanda subitement en regardant Erin . Erin le regarda un long moment

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais allé là dedans « Elle avoua , il la regarda les yeux grand ouvert

« Tu rigoles ? » Il demanda

« Mais avec mon flair , je peux savoir ce qu'il faut éviter de toucher c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu reste derrière moi et que tu sois prudent « Erin se mît à dire . Damon la regarda et hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus . Erin regarda la forêt et commença à avancer . Damon la regarda partir lorsqu'il entendît un bruit dans la forêt . Il regarda en face de lui et commença à marcher mais s'arrêta subitement . Il se retourna et vît quelque chose bougeait au sol , il regarda de plus près et vît que c'était son ombre .

« Tu viens « Erin cria, Damon se retourna et la rejoignît . Il entra dans la forêt . La lumière du jour avait subitement disparu d'un coup . Damon leva la tête et vît les arbres qui étaient très haut . Erin regarda les alentours pas à l'aise à son tour avec le silence , la non présence de lumière. Elle regarda les alentours et recula légèrement pour se mettre à la même hauteur de Damon . Damon regarda les alentours à son tour intrigué par ce silence .

« Je comprends pourquoi personne ne la franchi » Damon disait , il sentît subitement Erin mettre son bras autour du sien . Il la regarda

« Tu as peur ? » Il demanda

« Il y a des rumeurs à propos de cette forêt « Erin avoua subitement . Damon la regarda perdu

« C'est maintenant que tu me le dis « Il disait , Erin resta à regarder les alentours n'aimant pas le silence

« Il est dit qu'elle est hanté par des mauvais esprits «

« Je croyais que c'était pour éviter que les esprits passe « Damon disait perdu

« Oui c'est le cas mais les gens dises que cette forêt est hanté par des morts «

« Et c'est quoi la différence entre un esprit et un mort « Damon se mît à dire

« Les morts dans le vrai sens du terme sont des esprits enfermés dans leur enveloppe corporel «

« Comme des zombies ? » Damon disait ce qui intrigua Erin

« Comme quoi ? » Elle demanda,

« Laisse tombé, j'ai compris l'idée, cette forêt est hanté par des zombies « Damon déclara en souriant. Il leva la tête et sourît

« Hey les zombies vous êtes ici « Il hurla

« Arrête « Erin cria ce qui fît rire Damon. Il la regarda

« Bonnie aussi a peur pour un rie » Il s'arrêta de parler subitement se rendant compte qu'il parlait de Bonnie. Erin le regarda surprise qui l'évoque le nom de quelqu'un proche de lui , mais en voyant sa réaction , elle se doutait que c'était la sorcière dont il parlait plutôt

« Elle s'appelle Bonnie, tu as dit aussi son nom cette nuit « Erin se mît à dire . Damon ne dît rien n'aimant pas parler.

« Laiss » Damon ne termina pas sa phrase car il entendît quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Erin demanda perdu.

« Tu n'as pas entendu « Il demanda

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda, il n'arrivait pas à bien percevoir le bruit. Ses capacités de vampire ne servaient vraiment à rien ici. Il essaya tout de même d'écouter.

« C'est comme si on creusait « Damon disait en regardant les alentours. Erin le regarda perdu. Damon écouta le bruit puis écarquilla les yeux comprenant que c'était juste en dessous de leur pas, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que des mains attrapèrent leur cheville. Erin se mît à crier, les deux chutèrent brutalement sous le fin fond de la terre. Damon tomba et cria lorsqu'il atterrit sur son bras qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Il gémît de douleur et regarda le sol sous le choque.

« Fais chier « il disait. Erin allait se relever ,mais elle sentît encore une main sur sa cheville . Elle tourna sa tête et regarda la main , c'était pas une main d'humain , la main était noire .

« Damon « Elle cria subitement et se sentît chuter. Damon leva la tête et vît Erin être emporté , il se mît à courir vers elle , il enleva son tissu qui servait de plâtre et sauta pour prendre la main de Erin qui lui prît la main . Il cria sentant son bras qui lui faisait horriblement. Il avait fallu qu'il la rattrape avec ce bras fais chier ,c 'était tous ce que Damon se disait dans sa tête .

« Damon « Elle disait en tenant sa main fermement.

« Sang » Ils entendirent subitement.

« Je te tiens « Il disait n'arrivant pas à la relever. Il regarda Erin puis regarda derrière et vît qu'il était en verticale tout ce temps. Il ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque

« Quoi ? » Erin demanda en voyant les yeux en grand de Damon . Elle baissa sa tête et vît le vide , mais c'était pas du vide , il y avait un espèce de liquide noire. Damon vît le sang de son bras tombait

« Sang « Il entendît en bas .

« Damon « Erin se mît à dire , Damon mordît sa lèvre et força sur son bras qui lui faisait horriblement mal .

« Je te tiens « Il hurla, il essaya de la relever ,mais son bras lui faisait trop mal . Damon hurla de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne vient pas . Il regarda Erin puis les profondeurs, il vît son sang tombait et dès que la goutte atterrît une image apparut en bas reflétant quelque chose . Damon regarda et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vît Bonnie au fond de l'eau en train de crier à l'aide. Il la regarda un long moment sous le choque . Erin regarda Damon perdu se demandant ce qu'il regardait . Elle baissa la tête, mais ne vît rien à part les profondeurs .Damon regarda les profondeur

« Bonnie « Il disait perdu . Il regarda Bonnie lorsque son image disparût subitement .Erin regarda Damon perdu

« Damon « elle hurla attirant son attention . Damon regarda enfin Erin . Il la regarda un long moment un peu perturbé

« Damon « Elle répéta. , Damon la regarda un long moment et vît la peur dans ses yeux .. Erin regarda Damon et fronça les sourcilles intrigué lorsqu'elle perçut un souffle pesant autour de lui .Damon cria et la releva subitement, Erin tomba sur lui et regarda Damon qui était allongés et la regardait

« Merci « elle disait allongés sur lui

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais tu as vu « Il disait en esquissant un sourire .

« Mais je propose qu'on s'en aille « Il déclara , Erin hocha la tête , elle regarda le bras de Damon et vît qu'il n'avait plus rien

« Ton bras « elle disait surprise . Damon regarda à son tour son bras . Erin regarda surprise Damon

« Je crois que tu as de la pression spirituelle toi aussi » Elle se mît à dire , Damon la regarda puis soupira

« Je m'en fous allons y « Il disait puis porta Erin et décida d'utiliser sa vitesse rapide pour partir , il prît le chemin par lesquels ils étaient passé pour vite sortir de cette forêt .Il décida d'utiliser sa vitesse rapide tout au long de la forêt , lorsqu'ils sortirent , ils se retrouvèrent devant un panneau . Damon s'arrêta avec Erin dans ses bras. Il fît descendre Erin de lui et les deux regardèrent le panneau.

« On est arrivé dans la zone de Slevin « Erin disait. Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda .

« Donc allons y « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vît une file de Loup Garou , vraiment Loup Garou en ligne en face de lui . Erin regarda en face d'elle

« Damon nous devrions peu »

« Non , je t'ai dis , je ne peux pas rester ici »

« Mais tu vas te faire tuer si tu les laisse pas t'emmener «

« Je sais « Damon répondit

« Reste là ok , j'ai pas envie que tu sois mêlés à ça « Il déclara puis avança dans la zone . Il s'arrêta et regarda les Loup Garou

« Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu entre nous « Damon disait subitement en sortant son sourire charmeurs . Un des Loup Garou avança, c'était sûrement le chef de la meute et le regarda

« La prison t'attends » Il disait ,

Damon le regarda et rigola

« Le problème est que je ne peux pas y retourné vous voyez « Il déclara , il perdît son sourire en voyant tout les Loup Garou se mettre à courir vers lui. Damon commença à reculer

« Ok c'est la merde « Il déclara , Damon prît sa chaîne et la fît tourné sur elle-même . Il courra subitement seul contre les Loup Garou, il allait toucher un Loup Garou avec la chaîne ,mais celui-ci la prît dans sa gueule et fît voltiger Damon qui percuta un mur .Damon gémît puis retomba sur ses pieds. Il regarda les Loup Garou

« Ok Damon tu es dans la merde « Damon disait, il regarda tout les Loup Garou qui étaient en meute .

« Damon « Damon vît El arrivé et se mettre à côté de lui

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? « Damon demanda au Loup Garou

« Erin est inquiète pour toi donc je t'aide «

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas assez de force «

« C'est le cas mais tu sembles vraiment vouloir rentrer chez toi « El disait, Damon regarda le Loup Garou un moment

« Merci « Il disait , El le regarda et hocha la tête. Ils virent les Loup garou les encerclaient. El était dos à Damon .

« Tu aides un vampire, tu sais ce que sera ta sentence « Un des gardes déclara à El .

« Je sais « El répondit , ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire . Les gardes sautèrent à toute vitesse sur Damon et El qui tombèrent avec les Loup Garou sur eux . Damon vît les crocs des Loup Garou , il regarda les Loup Garou écœuré puis se releva avec sa vitesse emmenant El avec lui qui était en difficultés. Damon regarda les gardes et sourît

« Je crois que c'est inégale , je vous pensait plus loyaux » Damon déclara en les regardant intensément. Les gardes s'avancèrent les forçant à reculer. Damon prît les épées qui était derrière son dos .

« Ok « Il disait, El le regarda prendre les deux épées ce qui l'intrigua

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Il disait perdu. Damon regarda El ,il leva les deux épées et les planta viollement au sol ce qui créa deux énormes fissures .El ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant des Loup Garou tombait . Damon regarda ce qu'il avait fait fière de lui

« Hey on dirait bien que j'ai de l'énergie spirituelle « Il disait fière de lui en voyant le sol qui était séparé en deux . Ils restèrent deux Loup Garou encore debout . , El et Damon coururent vers les Loup Garou ,mais un sauta sur Damon le faisant tombé au sol. La tête de Damon près du vide , le Loup Garou lui bava dessus .

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix » Damon disait en souriant

« Qu'est ce qu'un simple vampire comme toi pense pouvoir me faire « Damon le regarda et sourît

« ça « Il déclara puis mît la chaine autour du cou du Loup Garou , il appuya fortement sentant sa bave sur lui , le Loup Garou tomba subitement sur le côté de Damon . Damon se releva et vît El se battre ,, il prît la chaîne et la fît tourné , il prît la patte d'un Loup Garou avec sa chaîne et le fît voltiger au loin. El regarda Damon et sourît

« Ouaw « Il disait

« Je sais » Damon disait lorsqu'il cria subitement ce qui intrigua El. Damon resta debout figé et cria. El s'avança et vît Slevin qui avait accroché le dos de Damon avec quelque chose de pointu . Damon se retrouva comme électrifier, il tomba par terre sous le choque . Il tomba brutalement sur le ventre et ferma les yeux . Slevin regarda Damon puis El .

« On ne joue pas lorsqu'on ne sait pas jouer « Il déclara un peu agacé par cette histoire avec les sorcières et les talismans. El s'approcha de Damon

« Damon « El disait perdu en essayant de le toucher avec son museau, mais Damon ne réagissait pas. El le retourna sur le dos perdu

« Damon « Il répéta en le touchant encore une fois avec son museau. Slevin les regarda de loin , il voyait l'inquiétude du Loup Garou pour Damon . Il devenait comme les sorcières se disait Slevin en regardant Damon qui était allongés sur le ventre , pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre , il sacrifiait celui de Damon . Slevin resta à regarder Damon qui était allongé en un moment .Erin courra subitement et se mît accroupît

« Damon , réveille toi « Elle déclara , Damon ne dît rien un long moment ce qui fît peur à Erin.

« Damon « Elle déclara en le touchant. Damon ouvra subitement les yeux et reprît son souffle sous le choque. Erin soupira soulagé et aida Damon à se relever. Damon se releva et regarda Slevin. Il reprît sa respiration qui avait été coupé. Slevin le regarda un peu surpris qu'il s'en sorte , combien de temps ce type pouvait continuer à se prendre des coups se disait Slevin .

« El , Erin vous devriez vous éloignez « Damon disait en fixant Slevin qui était en train de le regarder intensément . Erin et El se reculèrent en voyant que Damon devenait vraiment sérieux . Il y eu un long silence entre Slevin et Damon lorsqu'en un clignement d'œil Damon se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre cou bloqué par le bras de Slevin . Damon hurla sentant la pression spirituelle de Slevin qui était immense .

« Tu as peut être acquis de l'énergie, mais tu ne sais pas la contrôler « Slevin disait en regardant Damon qui le regardait et gémissait . Damon n'arriva pas à respirer à cause de l'emprise de Slevin. Slevin continua de l'étrangler fortement attendant de voir quand il allait s'évanouir pour qu'il puisse l'emmener avec lui

« Lache moi » Damon cria subitement, Slevin vît les pupilles de Damon se dilater et se retrouva propulser au loin . Damon regarda en face de lui surpris . Visiblement son hypnotisme avait des effets plutôt brutale se disait-il. Slevin tomba au sol et gémît choqué de ressentir de la douleur . Il se releva difficilement , soit c'était ses pouvoirs qui étaient en train de disparaître , ou soit Damon avait acquéri beaucoup plus de pouvoir . Damon se dirigea vers Erin et El

« Vous devriez partir « Il déclara en voyant Slevin arrivé face à lui .

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie sur le pont <strong>

« Vraiment, tu veux rester et te battre contre moi « L'homme balafré déclara en se levant au dessus sa voiture . Bonnie le regarda, elle vît une boule de feu se formait sur sa main. Il la regarda et lui lança . Bonnie courra et se cacha derrière une voiture, putain il y avait des gens se disait Bonnie. La boule atterrît sur une voiture ,mais Bonnie récita une formule pour qu'elle disparaisse. Elle se leva et regarda le gars

« A quoi vous jouer avec nous ? » Bonnie disait en regardant le gars. Elle commença à réciter une formule , et marcha en sa direction .Elle leva la main et celui-ci se retrouva propulsé au loin mais pendant sa chute , il disparût et se retrouva devant Bonnie. Il prît Bonnie par le cou et la releva .

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une crevette dans ton genre qui va me faire quelque chose « Il déclara , Bonnie gémît de douleur , elle le regarda

« Oui « Elle répondit puis le propulsa au loin avec ces deux pieds. Il percuta une voiture et tomba , il se releva intrigué et choqué par la force de Bonnie.

« Hou tu es d'une catégorie supérieur « Il disait surpris par sa force. Bonnie le regarda énervé.

« Vous avez tué des gens « Bonnie disait, elle commençait à ressentir de la fatigue, et de la colère . Elle en avait marre de cette merde, il n'y avait que ça, des gens mauvais qui tuait . Elle en avait marre et elle commençait à avoir les paroles de Loric dans sa tête. Elle ferait partie des dominés e non des dominants. Le type la regarda et sourît.

« hou c'est mignon « Il disait puis sortît une boule de feu et lança sur Bonnie ,mais Bonnie se baissa. Elle se releva et regarda l'homme qui lui sourît.

« Attention derrière toi « Il disait, elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir en voyant la boule de feu revenir. Celle-ci toucha l'épaule de Bonnie et la propulsa au loin. Elle tomba violement sur de dos et gémît de douleur . Elle toucha son épaule agacé lorsqu'elle vît la tête de l'homme se penché vers elle . Il prît Bonnie et la projeta contre les parois en fer du pont. Bonnie sentît ses os se brisaient. Elle cria , son corps tomba ,mais il tomba dans l'eau qui bordait le pont . L'homme balafré s'approcha , il se mît au bord du pont et s'assît attendant qu'elle remonte à la surface. Il regarda un long moment au fond de l'eau perdu.

**My Darkest Day: Without you  
><strong>

_**Si j'avais mon chemin  
>Je passerai chaque jour à tes côtés<br>Et si je pouvais arrêter le temps,  
>Crois moi, j'essaierai pour toi et moi,<br>Et à chaque moment où tu es parti,  
>C'est un moment trop long dans ma vie<br>Alors reste ici, maintenant.**_

**Damon :**

Damon se mît sur la défensive en voyant Slevin marchait vers lui . Slevin s'arrêta et regarda Damon . Damon regarda le talisman de Slevin , il était juste là , sa porte de sortie était juste là . Ils se regardèrent un long moment, Slevin courra vers Damon et lui donna un coup de poing ,mais Damon esquiva en se baissant, il recula et esquiva les coup de Slevin lorsque Slevin ramassa l'épée qui était à côté et la planta dans l'ab domaine de Damon qui resta subitement figé sentant l'épée en lui . Damon baissa sa tête et regarda l'épée sous le choque, il se mît subitement à genou et regarda le sol. Slevin resta debout et regarda Damon qui était à genou .

« Je dis pas que j'aime ce que je fais ,mais c'est mon devoir de te renvoyer là bas , alors arrête parce que tu n'auras pas le dernier mots entre nous deux « Slevin disait en regardant Damon . Damon enleva l'épée de son abdomaine

« C'est simplement une cicatrice de plus « Il se mît à dire en reprenant son souffle. Damon leva la tête et sourît

« Tu ne comprends pas , je ne peux pas rester ici » Damon disait , Slevin vît la blessure de Damon guérir .

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix » Slevin disait et donna un coup de pied à Damon qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur . Damon tomba encore sur le ventre et gémit , putain la force de Slevin était impressionnante . Il resta allongé sur le ventre lorsque Slevin arriva et le balança de l'autre côté . Damon tomba et cria sentant encore une fois ses os se brisait .

« Damon « Erin cria au loin voyant comment Damon se faisait malmené

« Je vais te donner des coups car visiblement tu aimes ça , combien de coup tu pourras encore prendre « Slevin disait en arrivant et en balançant encore une fois Damon qui gémît . A chaque fois qu'il réessayait de se lever, Slevin ne le laissa pas reprendre son souffle et il se retrouvait propulsé ailleurs. La douleur, putain, qu'est cela faisait mal . Damon était allongés sur le dos et rigola, il se releva et essuya sa bouche qui était en sang à force .

_**Parce que sans toi je suis un désastre  
>(Au moment où tu pars)<br>Et tu es ma fin heureuse  
>(Je pensais juste que tu devrais le savoir)<br>Parce que j'ai besoin de connaitre ta réponse  
>(Dis juste que tu resteras avec moi)<br>Je veux que tu me dises que tu resteras avec moi  
>(Dis juste que tu resteras avec moi)<br>Je meurs chaque jour où tu es loin de moi**_

« Je me prendrais tout tes coups si ça me permet de sortir d'ici « Damon disait, Slevin le regarda au loin, il regarda ensuite son talisman

« Je vois tu espère sortir avec ce talisman « Slevin se mît à dire en touchant son collier

«Mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça mais, il ne fonctionne plus on est tous bloqué ici « Il déclara. Damon perdît subitement son sourire. Il cracha du sang qui était dans sa bouche et essuya.

« Tu mens « Il disait ne voulant pas croire ce que Slevin disait.

« Non tu sais quoi à cause de toi et ta sorcière, quelqu'un de vraiment puissant s'est échappé de la prison et cette personne diminue le pouvoir des sorcières ainsi neutralise leur pouvoir donc le talisman de Esther que j'ai ici a été neutralisé « Il disait , Damon le regarda un long moment ne voulant pas y croire .

« Tu mens « Damon répéta ne voulant pas y croire . Slevin sentît subitement un vent près de Damon . Il reconnu , c'était de l'energie , sa colère était en train d'en créer. Avant même que Damon puisse en concentrer assez , Slevin arriva et le projeta encore contre le mur . Damon percuta encore le mur. Il tomba par terre , il regarda le ciel et se mît subitement à rire ce qui intrigua Slevin qui était au loin. Damon se releva et regarda Slevin un long moment

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié ça « Damon se mît à dire en tendant le talisman de ces mains. Slevin regarda son cou surpris puis Damon . Il regarda Damon se demandant comment il avait réussi à lui prendre le talisman sans qu'il le remarque

« Je t'ai dis , je me prendrais tout les coups possible si ça me permet de rentrer chez moi » Damon disait sérieusement puis cracha du sang. Slevin resta à le regarder et sourît

« Et moi je t'ai dis que ce talisman était inefficace « Slevin disait , Damon regarda un long moment , bizarrement, il ne savait pas ce que c'était ,mais il pouvait sentir de l'energie dégagé de ce collier ,c'était comme si le talisman répondait à son contact .Damon regarda Slevin un long moment

_**Si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner,**_  
><em><strong> Tu pourrais le recommencer avec un simple sourire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si les mers se changeaient en sable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec le mouvement de ta main il pleuvrait sur des kilomètres<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais la pensée de toi partie,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Rend tout mauvais dans ma vie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors reste ici, maintenant.<strong>_

« Tu te trompes , je peux sentir le pouvoir de ce collier « Damon se mît à dire , Slevin le regarda intrigué lorsque subitement il vît fumé sortir du collier. Il regarda Damon et le collier sous le choque , il allait courir ,mais Damon augmenta sa pression spirituelle projetant Slevin au loin . Slevin tomba au sol puis se releva choqué et perdu .Damon regarda Slevin et sourît

« C'est parce que des gens comme toi accepte les choses que rien ne change « Damon se mît à dire. Slevin ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant le corps de Damon commençait à disparaître . Il courra à toute vitesse pour rattraper Damon avant qu'il disparaisse totalement ,mais au moment où il allait le toucher une immense lumière le projeta au loin .

**Golden Bridge :**

L'homme balafré regarda l'eau intrigué attendant que la sorcière sorte de l'eau. Il regarda agacé.

« Quoi c'est déjà fini ? » Il disait en regardant l'eau. Il resta attendre.

« Où tu es passé ? » L'homme disait en sortant encore une fois une boule de feu. Il la fît survoler au dessus de l'eau pour éclairer, mais ne vît rien. Il regarda perdu.

« C'est moi que tu cherches « Bonnie disait derrière lui. Il se releva et se retourna pour la regarder.

« Ha je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas être déjà morte « Il disait en souriant. La boule de feu qui l'avait fait survoler arriva à toute vitesse vers Bonnie, mais elle s'arrêta subitement en face d'elle. Il regarda sa boule de feu perdu en voyant qu'elle s'était arrêté face à elle.

**Parce que sans toi je suis un désastre**  
><strong> (Au moment où tu pars)<strong>  
><strong> Et tu es ma fin heureuse<strong>  
><strong> (Je pensais juste que tu devrais le savoir)<strong>  
><strong> Parce que j'ai besoin de connaitre ta réponse<strong>  
><strong> (Dis juste que tu resteras avec moi)<strong>  
><strong> Je veux que tu me dises que tu resteras avec moi<strong>  
><strong> (Dis juste que tu resteras avec moi)<strong>  
><strong> Je meurs chaque jour où tu es loin de moi<strong>

« N'est ce pas lâche de sacrifier des sorcières et pas se confronter à elle « Bonnie disait en regardant l'homme sentant l'énergie de la boule de feu près d'elle .

« Lâche tu dis « Il déclara un peu agacer de voir que sa boule de feu s'était arrêté face à Bonnie. Il sortît plusieurs autres boules de feu et les vît s'arrêter tous en face de Bonnie qui ne bougeait pas . Il regarda intrigué Bonnie puis écarquilla les yeux lorsque les boules de feus tournèrent subitement sur elle-même et se retrouvèrent en sa direction. Il sourît en voyant que Bonnie avait vraiment du pouvoir. Il vît toutes les boules de feu arrivée vers lui et créa un bouclier de feu qui détruire les boules. Bonnie le regarda un long moment , il regarda Bonnie un long moment et sourît .

« Lâche ça serait ça « Il disait, Bonnie vît subitement des flammes apparaître sur le pont, les flammes encadrèrent chaque voitures qui étaient sur la route. Il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand puis courra

« Lâche serait de s'en prendre au humain comme vous l'avez fait, alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour sauver tout ses gens toi qui te crois si maligne « Le gars déclara en rigolant.

Bonnie vît toutes les voitures prendre flammes. Elle regarda choquée les voitures puis se calma, elle devait reprendre son calme, des vies étaient en jeu. Bonnie ferma les yeux et récita une formule sous le regard de l'homme balafré qui la regarda et sourît. Il regarda Bonnie et sortît plusieurs boules de feu qui lança en direction de Bonnie alors qu'elle était en train de faire une formule. Les boules s'arrêtèrent face à Bonnie encore une fois ce qui le fît rire .Elle avait du pouvoir, les apparences étaient visiblement trompeuse . Les boules de feu disparurent subitement face à Bonnie. Il sourît en voyant su sang coulé de nez de la sorcière. Elle était en train d'utiliser trop de pouvoir, elle le sentait . Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé autant de pouvoir. Elle continua à récité sa formule. Le prisonnier regarda les voitures surpris en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans toutes les voitures. Où les avait-elle déplacés ? se demandait –il.

« Quel bonté de ta part « Il disait à Bonnie une fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux . Elle le regarda et toucha son nez

«Tu ne peux plus utilisé tes pouvoirs n'est ce pas « Il se mît à dire voyant que Bonnie avait dû mal à tenir debout. Elle avait plus du tout d'énergie . L'homme la regarda et sourît

_**Mon coeur se brise à chaque battement,**_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que tu me fais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors dis juste que tu me promettras<strong>_  
><em><strong> S'il te plait, prends moi si tu pars un jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais la pensée de toi partant <strong>_  
><em><strong> Rend tout mauvais dans ma vie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors reste ici, maintenant<strong>_

_** [Refrain]**_  
><em><strong> Parce que sans toi je suis un désastre<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Au moment où tu pars)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu es ma fin heureuse<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Je pensais juste que tu devrais le savoir)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que j'ai besoin de connaitre ta réponse<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Dis juste que tu resteras avec moi)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux que tu me dises que tu resteras avec moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Dis juste que tu resteras avec moi)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je meurs chaque jour où tu es loin de moi<strong>_

« Alors amusons nous « Il continua , Bonnie sentît subitement le pont tremblait. Elle regarda intrigué au bout du pont et écarquilla les yeux

« Tu devrais courir « Il déclara en regardant le pont qui commençait à s'écrouler sous l'eau . Les voitures tombèrent dans l'eau à fur et à mesure que le pont s'écroulait . Bonnie respira fort et commença à courir dans l'autre sens. Elle courra ,mais c'était à peine s'il elle arrivait à courir. Elle entendît l'homme rire, c'était jouissif de la voir courir. Elle courra, elle entendait le pont , et les voiturent tombaient dans l'eau . Elle continua à courir perdant de plus en plus d'énergie mais s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle le vît en face d'elle.

_**Alors dis juste que tu me promettras**_  
><em><strong> S'il te plait, prends moi si tu pars un jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon coeur se brise à chaque battement,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je meurs chaque jour où tu es loin de moi<strong>_

« Essaye d'échapper à ça maintenant « Il disait puis lui lança une boule de feu. Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de se baisser qu'elle se prît la boule de feu qui la fît tomber dans l'eau. Elle chuta, elle vît le pont couler à son tour, elle allait remonter à la surfacé ,mais elle se prît une barre du pont qui la fît tombé dans les profondeurs. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, et lorsqu'elle les ouvra, elle vît qu'elle était bloquée sous les barres du pont. Elle gémît de douleur sentant tout son corps bloqué. Elle essaya d'enlever les barres ,mais plus elle l'utilisait de force, plus elle n'avait pas de force.

«A l'ai » Elle allait crier, mais l'eau entra dans ses poumons. L'homme balafré était en train de regarder en face de lui le pont qui était à moitié détruit et sourît, il était en train de sourire lorsqu'il sentît subitement une énergie, il sentît un souffle frais à côté de lui . Il regarda intrigué à côté ,mais ne vît rien . Il entendît cependant un plongeon, il s'avança intrigué. Il utilisa des boules de feu pour éclairer l'eau , il vît un homme en train de plonger au fond de l'eau , c'était un prisonnier , il le voyait en voyant ces cicatrices sur son dos, mais pourquoi un prisonniers aiderait une sorcière se disait il perdu . Il resta à regarder la silhouette disparaître au fond de l'eau puis se mît à rire se trouvant stupide.

« C'était cette sorcière « Il disait se trouvant stupide, il regarda l'eau lorsqu'il sentît une présence derrière lui . Il se retourna et regarda l'homme .

« Laisse les tranquilles « L'homme déclara en le regardant

« Tu as la liste ? » L'homme balafré demanda, il hocha la tête

« Allons récupérer notre héritage « son interlocuteur répondit puis les deux disparurent subitement laissant les dégâts comme ils étaient. Damon descendît, il entendît les battements de son cœur, son cœur était en train de ralentir , il était en train de dangereusement ralentir.

**Ben Howard : Black Flies  
><strong>

_**Des mouches noires sur le rebord de la fenêtre**_  
><em><strong> Que nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que nous sommes à savoir<strong>_  
><em><strong> L'hiver vole le plaisir de l'été<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et la rivière est fissuré et froide<strong>_

Il plongea en profondeur et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît que les bars du pont étaient au dessus de Bonnie. Il voyait Bonnie qui essayait de les enlevé d'elle ,mais sans succès . Elle essaya de toutes ses forces. Damon descendît encore plus bas voyant Bonnie qui commençait à fermer les yeux. Il passa en dessous des bars qui bloquaient le corps de Bonnie, il se mît au dessus d'elle et posa sa main sur son visage. Bonnie ouvra légèrement ses yeux, elle vît des yeux bleu ,mais c'était tous ce qu'elle vît , elle voyait trop flou à cause de l'eau , elle ferma délicatement les yeux . Damon se retourna et poussa les bars du pont loin de Bonnie. Il prît ensuite délicatement Bonnie qui avait les yeux fermés. Il remonta à la surface avec Bonnie dans ses bras. Tout avait été détruit, la moitié du pont n'existait pas et l'eau était rempli de voiture qui était tombée. Damon nagea jusqu'au large. Il remonta Bonnie à la surface. Il posa le corps de Bonnie sur le sol et la regarda.

« Hey « Il disait en posant sa main sur son visage, il écouta son cœur, il ne battait plus , il ne l'entendait plus . Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque puis du bouche à bouche , il recommença plusieurs fois n'entendant pas le cœur de Bonnie .

« Me fais pas ça , pas maintenant « Il déclara tout en intensifiant son massage . Il regarda Bonnie un long moment , il commençait à s'inquiéter. Bonnie se mît subitement à cracher de l'eau ce qui le soulagea. Elle se tourna sur le côté et cracha de l'eau. Damon posa sa main sur son dos et la regarda

« Doucement » Damon disait en tapotant le dos de Bonnie. Bonnie s'arrêta subitement en sentant la main de Damon sur son dos. Elle resta figé par son toucher. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était ses yeux sous l'eau et c'était sa voix à cet instant. Elle resta figée un long moment essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Des sorcières étaient mortes, des gens s'en prenaient à elles, le pont était à moitié détruit et Damon était là hein ? elle ne rêvait pas, non c'était pas un rêve , ce n'était pas une de ses hallucinations , elle pouvait le sentir . Intense c'était le mot qu'il définissait ce qu'elle ressentait , tout était intense comme toujours avec lui , son toucher pouvait réchauffer son cœur au point de le guérir , ou au point de la tuer .Elle restait paralysé , parce que son cœur était subitement trop lourd , lourd d'intensité ,il ressentait toute l'intensité d'eux. Quand , elle y repensait , tout était et avait toujours été intense entre eux . Tout les moments qu'elle avait eu avec lui était des moments intense et le perdre avait rendu tout terne , tout triste , tout gris . Peu importe les moments, les moments triste , joyeux , ils étaient toujours intense avec lui . Et rien que pour ressentir cette intensité, ce moment là ici maintenant près de lui , rien qu'un toucher comme celui qui lui donnait sur le dos , elle aurait pu vendre son âme au diable , elle aurait pu renoncer à tout juste pour ça parce qu'il était celui qui arrivait à lui faire sentir autre chose que la destruction et voir autre chose que la haine. Elle sentait de la douceur , de l'amour et elle avait besoin de ça en ce moment , à ce moment . Elle avait tout simplement besoin de lui . Elle resta paralysé par lui , par son toucher ,par sa présence .

_**Voir le ciel tel un no man's land,**_  
><em><strong> Une plume restée dans l'obscurité<strong>_  
><em><strong> L'espoir ici a besoin d'une main humble<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas d'un renard trouvé à ta place<strong>_

_**Et aucun homme n'est une île, oh cela je le sais**_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne vois pas, oh?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peut-être que vous étiez l'océan, quand j'étais juste une pierre<strong>_

Damon la regarda un long moment voyant qu'elle était en train de penser, il avait réussi à sortir de l'Ardes, le talisman avait fonctionnait et l'avait directement emmené ici , il avait emmené à Bonnie comme s'il savait ce dont Damon avait besoin . Il la regarda, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, son visage avait commencé à disparaître, il disparaissait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait, mais maintenant ce n'était pas un souvenir, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus présent. Cette prison l'avait tourmenté , la souffrance , la torture , la douleur , les cris , c'était tous ce qu'il avait connu ses derniers mois et à dire vrai , il avait eu parfois envie d'appuyer sur le bouton parce que malgré toute cette torture physique, la pire avait été la torture psychologique et pendant un moment , il s'était dit que s'il appuyait sur le bouton plus rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal ,il aurait juste à supporter la torture physique et cette torture aurait fait partie d'une douleur comme les autres . Il aurait pu renoncer à la douleur , à toute cette souffrance ,mais c'était renoncer à Bonnie et entre les deux , il n'y avait pas à choisir parce qu'il choisirait toujours Bonnie , il choisirait toujours la femme qui était en ce moment en train de verser une larme à cause et pour lui et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez elle ou chez eux c'était que chaque mot , chaque pensée , chaque actes était sincère . Damon regarda un long moment Bonnie repensant à ses derniers mois , il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie qui resta à regarder le sol . Elle posa sa main sur la main de Damon qui était posée sur son épaule

« Tu ne vas pas disparaître hein ? » Bonnie demanda subitement sans regardait Damon . Elle resta à regarder le sol .Damon la regarda, il vît la main de Bonnie serrer fortement sa main qui était sur son épaule. Il se mît à sourire

« Même lorsque tu le voudras , je ne disparaitrais pas, plus jamais « Il répondit ce qui fît sourire Bonnie . Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda enfin , elle tint sa main ne voulant pas la lâcher et regarda les yeux de Damon . Il enleva sa main de l'épaule de Bonnie et la posa sur sa joue .

_**Des mouches noires sur le rebord de la fenêtre**_  
><em><strong> Que nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que nous sommes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que nous sommes à maintenir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le confort venu contre mon gré<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et chaque histoire doit vieillir<strong>_

_** Toujours, je serais un voyageur**_  
><em><strong> Un bohémien est un guide pour faire face<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais la route est lasse<strong>_  
><em><strong> De ce fou trouvé à votre place<strong>_

« On est là « Il déclara en hochant la tête . Bonnie versa une larme. Elle se mît subitement à pleurer relâchant toute la pression de ces derniers mois , de cette journée . Elle n'arriva pas à retenir ces larmes qui coulèrent . Elle en avait marre de pleurer autant , il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à la faire pleurer autant , que ce soit des pleurs de joie ou de tristesse. Elle le regarda larmes au yeux , elle n'arrivait pas à parler à cause de sa respiration qui se retrouvait entraver.

Elle le regarda un long moment repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps , tout avait été oppressant , cette journée , cette chasse au sorcière ,mais il arrivait à la libéré de toute cette destruction , de toute cette pression en un toucher , en un regard. Ils se regardèrent un long moment lorsque Bonnie se décida à parler .

« C'était horrible « Elle se mît à dire en versant une larme . Elle était en train de parler de vivre sans lui . Elle respirait , elle entendait ,mais elle ne croyait en rien , elle ne croyait en rien de ce qu'elle sentait ou entendait . C'était comme si tous ses sens avait été paralysé tout ce temps. Elle était devenu juste quelque chose qui errer ici et qui cherchait à survivre . Oui , c'était le mot survivre , si Damon devait décrire ces derniers mois , ça serait ça la survie tout comme Bonnie. C'était ce qu'on arrêtait pas de leur donner, de la survie , un besoin de survie , mais Damon n'avait et voyait seulement elle. S'il fallait survivre pour vivre, pour elle alors il le ferait . Il la regarda comprenant , elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'il le sache , il l'avait vu , il avait vu à cette instant ,mais aussi la veille lorsqu'il avait vu pleurer pour lui .Il vît la même lueur , la même étincelle . Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire parce que cela était réciproque.

_**Et aucun homme n'est une île, oh cela je le sais**_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne vois pas, oh?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peut-être que vous étiez l'océan, quand j'étais juste une pierre<strong>_  
><em><strong> [x2]<strong>_

_** Et je ne veux pas vous demander pardon**_  
><em><strong> Et je ne veux pas te demander pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais si je devais suivre mon propre chemin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Devrais-je vous passer devant?<strong>_  
><em><strong> [x2]<strong>_

"Pour moi aussi " Il répondit en la regardant . Elle comprît à son tour que ses derniers mois avait été horrible en voyant cette tristesse dans les yeux de Damon. Il avait la même qu'elle à cette instant .Ils savaient qu'en tant normal , elle aurait dû lui sauter dans les bras et l'enlacer , sourire , montrer ouvertement qu'elle était contente ,mais tous ce qu'elle savait faire c'était pleurer. Elle relachait toute la presion ,c 'était plus fort qu'elle . Bonnie baissa sa tête et regarda le sol relâchant toute la pression ce que Damon comprenait . Elle versa une larme tout en regardant le sol soulagé , qu'il vienne la sauver non pas de cette eau ,mais de ce monde , de ce monde que Loric voulait lui faire voir , de toute cette destruction , cette haine que les prisonniers ou même Klaus ressentait . Honnêtement , elle commençait à sentir son cœur disparaître à son tour , elle se sentait partir dans des pensées sombres , des pensées qu'elle avait longtemps rejeté ,mais là il était les réponses à toute ces questions , il était les yeux qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps , elle avait besoin de voir plus loin et c'était ce qu'il arrivait à faire en un toucher , elle arrivait à voir plus loin que ce pont détruit en face d'eux , que ces voitures qui se noyaient dans l'eau. Il y avait beaucoup de pression à relâcher pour eux d'eux . Tout était parti en vrille si vite, tout était devenu poussière si vite qu'il fallait qu'ils aient du temps à eux. Trop de personne , d'élément était extérieures étaient en train de les étouffer , de les noyer lentement , ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux pour se sauver et ils le savaient tout deux . Ils faillaient qu'ils se sauvent de tout ces cœur sombres , de toutes cette obscurité, de toutes cette merde autour d'eux . Bonnie regardait le sol lorsqu'elle sentît Damon se rapprocher d'elle , il posa sa main autour de sa nuque et rapprocha légèrement la tête de Bonnie sur son torse. Elle resta à regarder le sol sentant le toucher de Damon sur elle .

"C'est fini , je suis là " Il continua ayant dû mal à parler . Damon posa un baiser sur la tête à Bonnie

"C'est fini" Il répéta ,Il regardait en face de lui tandis que Bonnie regardait le sol. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre de mots sur les choses tout deux . Ils restèrent comme ça à ne rien dire , c'était leur moment à eux simplement eux . Ce qu'ils ressentaient était en contraste avec toute cette destruction en arrière plan . Le pont , les voitures , tout cette désolation que les prisonniers faisait émanait . Elle s'en voulait de montrer sa joie en pleurant , mais Damon comprenait tout à fait parce qu'ils étaient pareils tout les deux .


	13. Deuil

**_Voila le Chapitre 13 après tous ce temps d'absence , j'avais un peu disparu de la surface de la terre lol en même temps pas étonnant vu le peu d'espoir qu'il y a dans la série pour qu'il soit ensemble. ( Sarcasme )_**

**_Je sais qu'en étant sur ce site , on se doit en quelque sorte de poster le plus régulièrement possible , mais récemment c'est un peu dure pour moi de le faire ._**  
><strong><em>En tout cas , peu importe le temps que je prend , j'abandonnerais pas mes fics ,surtout Bamon parce que je les aime bien .<em>**

**_Je tenais à remercier tout le monde de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires FORMIDABLE & GENIAUX et je tenais à m'excuser de prendre autant de temps à poster ,mais j'imagine que celle qui écrive comprenne tout à fait et j'espère que les autres comprendront. _**

**_Parmi vous , j'aimerais remercier aussi Guest (ironie ) qui honnêtement m'a vraiment booster et m'a donné profondément envie de continuer cette fiction sur BAMON lol. Je m'en fous que Damon soit amoureux de Elena dans la série , dans cette fiction , il est amoureux de Bonnie , le site fanfiction c'est pour partager nos passions et non notre haine. Si tu veux du Delena clique sur Damon et Elena et évite de te faire perdre du temps inutile à me conseiller ce que je devrais faire ou ne pas faire.  
><em>**

**_En tous cas , les gars enfin plutôt les filles (immense sourire )je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'aimais Bamon et BONNIE et surtout _VOUS_ ._**

**_Alors immense merci. ( Désolé pour les fautes , vous me connaissez à force :))_**

**Music :**

**Imagine Dragons : Nothing Left to say ( je l'ai mise pour tout le monde ,mais en fait c'est seulement et surtout pour Klaus qui m'intéresse de plus en plus en ce qui me concerne . Imagine Dragons est ma découverte de l'année. J'aime vraiment leur chanson et leur style)  
><strong>

**Skykar Grey : Coming home ( Damon Salvatore )**

**Lana Del Rey : Born to Die ( Damon Salvatore )**

**Kodaline : All i Want ( Magnifique chanson que je réserve à Klaus encore :))**

**The Naked and Famous : Young Blood ( BAMON)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine Dragons : Nothing left to say<em><br>_**

**_Qui sait depuis combien de temps  
>Je suis réveillé maintenant ?<br>Les ombres sur mon mur ne dorment jamais  
>Et elles ne cessent m'appeler<br>Elles me montrent du doigt  
>Qui sait ce qui est vrai ?<br>Les lignes ne cessent de s'affiner  
>L'âge ne m'a jamais rendu plus sage<br>Mais je continue d'avancer encore et encore et encore_**

« Stefan, tu es arrivé ? » Elena demanda au téléphone sous le regard inquiet de Caroline et Gabrielle.

Jess , Léo , Tyler et Stefan étaient parti à toute vitesse suite à l'appel de Gabrielle qui leur avait dit que Bonnie était en danger . De suite après son appel, ils avaient quitté la grotte pour aller la rejoindre à San Francisco. Elena n'entendît rien un long moment ce qui l'intrigua

« Stefan «

« On n'est pas encore arrivé « Stefan disait en traversant la forêt, il regarda en haut sur le coté et vît Tyler en forme Loup Garou sauter sur les arbres à toute vitesse aussi inquiet que lui.

« Tyler tu sens quelque chose ? » Stefan hurla à celui-ci. Tyler grogna d'agacement

« Du sang « Il disait inquiet pour Bonnie. Si elle était avec un des prisonnier, cela était en rien rassurant. Il continua sa route à toute vitesse.

Elena n'entendît plus Stefan au téléphone, elle entendît seulement des bips qui lui montraient qu'il avait raccroché. Stefan et les autres courraient à toute allure, mais s'arrêtèrent subitement en voyant les dégâts sur le pont. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de le franchir et regardèrent en face d'eux le chemin qui était maintenant détruit. Stefan s'avança en premier choqué tout comme les autres.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Jess déclara se posant la même question que tout le monde, elle avança à la suite de Stefan suivît de Léo et Tyler. Tyler se métamorphosa en humain petit à petit tout en marchant, il mît un manteau autour de lui qu'il avait ramené, et l'attacha autour de lui pour cacher son corps nu. Ils avancèrent sans rien dire et se mirent petit à petit en rond chacun dos à l'autre. Jess était dos à Stefan, Léo et Tyler étaient tout deux entre Jess et Stefan dos à dos .Ils avaient l'impression d'être rien du tout face aux dégâts, face au pont qui ne représentait plus rien ,à part un tas de ruine.

« Bonnie « Tyler se mît à dire se réveillant de ses pensées et réveillant les autres de leur pensés. Ils se mirent tous à s'inquiéter. Bonnie avait été là et elle ne l'était plus. Vu les dégâts qu'il y avait. Ils avaient tous de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Bonnie « Tyler hurla.

Ils se dégagèrent tous du cercle. Léo s'approcha du vide tandis que les autres regardaient sur le côté. Léo regarda l'eau, il vît les voitures flottaient. Il était dans ses pensées, il imaginait ce qui avait dû se passer ici , les prisonniers étaient dangereux , il avait senti en voyant l'homme dans la grotte ,mais là il le ressentait encore plus en voyant les voitures , en ne voyant que la destruction . Il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir, tout le monde le ressentait sur ce pont. Léo regarda les voitures dans l'eau puis se ressaisît. Il leva la tête et allait crier le nom de Bonnie, mais la scène en face de lui l'en empêcha. Il ouvra les yeux en grand surpris, il resta paralysé sans rien dire.

« Damon » Léo disait attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Stefan, Tyler, Jess tournèrent la tête perdu en entendant Léo. Ils regardèrent Léo intrigué puis avancèrent se demandant ce que Léo regardait comme ça. Stefan, Tyler, Jess s'approchèrent à leur tour et regardèrent ce que Léo fixait.

**_Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter  
>J'abandonne, j'abandonne<br>Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter  
>J'abandonne, j'abandonne<em>**

* * *

><p>« Elle va bien ? » Gabrielle demanda en se levant de sa chaise inquiet. Elena le regarda, elle voyait l'inquiétude, et la peur sur son visage. Il était effrayé par la carrure du prisonniers qui ne disait rien de bon. Celui-ci était vraiment mauvais tout son être le sentait, le savait. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Bonnie dans cette situation, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser. Elena le regarda et s'accroupît<p>

« Tu sais Bonnie s'en sort toujours je suis sûre qu'elle va bien » Elena disait, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire, ses yeux montraient clairement qu'elle était inquiète. Elle essayait de le masquer pour ne pas qu'il se fasse plus de soucie qu'il ne s'en faisait déjà. Caroline regarda Elena sans rien dire inquiète à son tour

« J'aurais pu l'aider «

« Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire « Elena disait voulant le rassurer

« Mais je suis un sorcier ,j'aurais d » Elena secoua la tête et l'interrompît

« Grâce à toi Lily et ta mère se portent bien, elles vont bien et je suis sûre que Bonnie va bien « Elena disait, Gabrielle la regarda un long moment pas vraiment convaincu,

« Tu mens, je le sais « Il se mît à dire voyant clairement dans les yeux noisette de Elena la peur mélangé à de l'inquiétude. Il le savait , il avait les même yeux qu'elle à ce moment.

« Hey Gabrielle « Caroline se mît à dire. Gabrielle se retourna et regarda Caroline qui était en train de s'accroupir face à lui

« Ta mère, ta sœur ont besoin de toi alors sois optimiste pour elle » Caroline se mît à dire s'efforçant de cacher son inquiétude. Elle arrivait à la masquer après tout, c'était une vampire. Gabrielle la regarda un long moment

« Bonnie est une dure à cuire, et elle est forte, vraiment forte alors soit fort ok pour ta famille « Caroline continua .

**_Sous mon âme  
>Je sens une machine<br>Qui s'effondre en voyant la douleur  
>Si seulement je pouvais l'arrêter<br>Je suis allé trop loin  
>Pour que tout s'arrête maintenant<br>Même si j'ai fait des mauvais choix  
>Je continue d'avancer encore et encore et encore<em>**

Elle serra son poing, elle sortît son auriculaire sachant que Gabrielle aimait bien faire ça . Gabrielle la regarda puis regarda son poing sans rien dire. Il regarda un long moment le poing de Caroline puis au bout d'un moment de réflexion, il sortît son auriculaire et le croisa avec celui de Caroline. Il hocha la tête

« Promis « Il disait. Ils se regardèrent un moment . Gabrielle s'approcha de Caroline et l'enlaça ce qui surpris celle-ci. Caroline regarda Elena inquiète ce que celle-ci pouvait voir, les deux filles avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Elles étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent l'infirmière les interrompre.

« Vous pouvez venir les voir, elles sont réveillées « L'infirmière déclara. Caroline libéra Gabrielle. Elena s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui prît la main.

« Je t'emmène « Elle disait, elle prît la main de Gabrielle et les deux partir pour rejoindre la chambre de Lucy et Lily. Caroline resta quant à elle à sa place préférant attendre ici, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Bonnie. Elle regarda la porte de l'hôpital.

« Tu as intérêt d'aller bien « elle disait inquiète en regardant la porte d'hôpital.

* * *

><p>« Klaus on y va , il n'y a plus rien ici « Aria disait. Tout le monde était déjà parti, mais Klaus était resté dans la grotte et Aria avait décidé de rester avec lui ne voulant pas le laisser seul.<p>

« Où sont les formules magiques ? » Klaus disait intrigué en regardant les alentours. Aria savait qu'il ne parlait pas à elle, mais il pensait tout haut, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de réfléchir à tout.

« Je dois me souvenir de quelque chose ce n'est pas possible » Klaus disait en touchant sa tête

« Tu es humain maintenant, c'est normal que tu ais des trous noirs « Aria disait. Klaus regarda le mur agacé par le fait qu'on leur ais pris cette liste

« Elle n'a pas pu mettre qu'une liste, c'est un grimoire, il doit y avoir des formules « Klaus continua. Aria le regarda intrigué .

« Tu espérais retrouver tes pouvoirs ? » Elle demanda

« Bien sûre tu pensais quoi ? Connaissant Mère, elle savait comment je pourrais retrouver mes pouvoirs « Klaus disait sans regarder sa sœur. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Allez viens on rentre, me force pas à utiliser la force « Elle déclara. Klaus la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Il regarda ensuite la grotte puis suivît Aria tout de même intrigué que cet endroit soit le grimoire d'Esther, si c'était un grimoire où était passé les formules magiques ? . Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que cette liste. Quel était les noms sur la liste ? mais surtout qui était l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Plein de question étaient en train de le bombarder , qui n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions encore et encore depuis que l'inconnu avait pris la liste . Klaus regarda en face de lui réfléchissant.

« Il est dangereux « Il déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Aria qui tourna sa tête.

**_Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter  
>J'abandonne, j'abandonne<br>Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter  
>J'abandonne, j'abandonne<em>**

« Qui ? »

« Le type de tout à l'heure, je pouvais le sentir « Klaus déclara en regardant en face de lui intrigué.

Aria regarda Klaus sans rien dire comprenant à travers ses yeux qu'il avait un peu peur. C'était à vrai dire la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée de son cercueil, qu'elle voyait cette expression. Avant il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir cette expression de peur lorsqu'il se trouvait en face de Friedrich, mais depuis des siècles maintenant, il n'était plus le même, et cette peur, ce genre de sentiments, il se l'interdisait parce que la peur n'était que pour les faibles, les humains. Il devait vite récupérer ses pouvoirs, il devait trouver un moyen de les retrouver pour sortir de cette catégorie, il n'était pas humain, mais avant tout, il devait vite survivre parce que ce qui allait suivre n'annonçait rien de bon pour tout le monde et il le sentait, tout son être le sentait. Le fait d'être humain commençait à l'énerver, au début cela ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il était en prison, mais là il se retrouvait emprisonné dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant la grotte vide.

(….)

Klaus et Aria arrivèrent des minutes plus tard rejoindre le reste de la famille.

« Ha enfin rentré « Aiden disait à Klaus et Aria. Klaus entra passant à côté de Aiden sans le calculer

« Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi « Klaus se dirigea vers le salon, il se servît un verre et regarda ses frères et sœurs

« C'est chez moi « Il disait en souriant puis bu son verre

« D'ailleurs, il y a pas un truc de changer « Klaus disait en regardant les alentours intrigué.

« Du monde peut être « Aiden répondit en s'allongeant sur le canapé . Il posa ses pieds sur les genoux de Elijah celui-ci étant assis sur le canapé .Elijah regarda les pieds de Aiden sur ces genoux. Il enleva les pieds d'Aiden tout en le regardant ce qui fît sourire celui-ci. Klaus regarda Elijah qui le regardait n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il était en vie non rectification, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était humain. Elijah se mît à sourire

« Tu es humain « Il disait . Aiden rigola à son tour en entendant le ton légèrement moqueur de Elijah . Klaus les regarda agacé ,mais ne fît rien paraître et resta à boire son verre pour se détendre . C'était horrible d'être humain , parce que c'était impossible de garder le contrôle sur les sentiments qui pouvait l'envahir sans le prévenir . Les humains ne contrôlaient rien et il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne rien pouvoir contrôler , l'idée de n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur lui , sur les autres , sur rien du tout .

« Autant mourir « Aiden continua en souriant face à Klaus . Klaus ne dît rien , il allait encore boire une gorgé ,mais il entendît quelqu'un criait en bas.

« ELIJAH « Il entendît Katherine criait . Il regarda Elijah

**_Je continue ma chute, je continue ma chute  
>Si seulement on pouvait me sauver<br>Je me noie dans les eaux de mon âme_**

« Katherina est ici « Klaus disait en regardant son frère retrouvant étrangement le sourire . Elle semblait souffrir, en tout cas même s'il était humain , la souffrance d'autrui lui procurait toujours du plaisir surtout si cet autrui était Katherina Petrova .

« Et elle a l'air d'avoir faim « Il continua, il regarda sa famille et sourît .Il s'en alla avec son verre et se dirigea vers le sous sol. Sa famille le laissa faire sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans ses pouvoirs . Lorsque Klaus arriva en bas , il vît Katherine qui avait les jambes allongés, et la tête posé contre les barreaux . Elle était toute blanche et pale, ses lèvres étaient desséchées, sa gorge, tout son être était desséché .

« Du sang « Katherine disait en sentant un humain venir, elle se releva légèrement

« Humain « elle disait ce qui fît sourire Klaus, elle ne le voyait pas, il était trop dans l'ombre pour qu'elle le voit . Les veines de Katherine surgirent subitement car elle sentait que c'était un humain.

« K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.A « Klaus disait en chantonnant son nom et en apparaissant devant sa cage refroidissant de suite Katherine qui regardait Klaus sous le choque. Elle regarda Klaus perdu en voyant ses yeux bleus. Il était censé être mort ? se disait-elle. Elle ouvra la bouche,

« Klaus « Elle chuchota, sa bouche était tellement sèche qu'elle n'avait plus de voix, qu'elle n'avait plus de force pour parler. Sans sans rendre compte , elle ne savait pas ce que c'était , peut être le fait de ne plus avoir de sang dans son organisme , de se sentir vidé , épuisé ou peut-être était le fait de voir Klaus , en tout cas peu importe ce que c'était , elle versa une larme , elle n'arrivait pas à y croire , elle était tombée toute seule , comme si ce n'était pas elle qui la maitrisait, elle ne maitrisait rien , plus rien du tout . Klaus vît la larme qui avait du mal à se frayer un chemin sur la joue de Katherine, même sa larme était desséché tout comme elle.

« Oh c'est mignon, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir « Klaus disait en s'accroupissant face à elle . Il regarda la cage et fît mine d'être triste pour elle, elle le regarda sans rien dire trop surprise de le voir se demandant pourquoi un enfoiré de la pire espèce comme lui était en vie. Pourquoi devait il toujours s'en sortir indemne ? pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir ce sourire après tout le mal qui l'avait fait, qui lui avait fait, c'était comme si leur première rencontre daté d'hier . Comme si les peines qui lui avaient fait subir daté d'hier. La douleur était là, elle était encore là, elle avait besoin de boire pour ne plus ressentir cette peine, pour ne plus ressentir cette haine envers Klaus , pour ne plus rien ressentir .

**_Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter  
>J'abandonne, j'abandonne<br>Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter  
>J'abandonne, j'abandonne<em>**

« Elijah est sévère avec toi hein ? » Klaus disait en voyant l'état de Katherine.

« Tu m'as traité pire que ça » Elle répondit ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Ne fais pas dans le sentimentale, ça ne te vas pas « Il répliqua. Katherine regarda Klaus, elle ne contrôlait pas sa faim, la présence de Klaus près de sa cage lui donnait soif. Ces veines apparurent, elle regarda Klaus intrigué.

« Tu es humain « Elle déclara seulement sentant encore son corps réagir à la présence de Klaus. Elle essayait de contrôler sa soif, ses veines ,mais c'était impossible. Klaus la regarda et sourît

« TU sais , je sais que c'est à cause de toi que je suis en vie et que mes frères t'ont assuré leur protection si tu coopérais ,mais dans la mesure où ton plan ,enfin le mien et aussi celui de mes frères à vrai dire tout les plans ont foirés « Il disait en levant les yeux au ciel .

« Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire est que dès que je retrouve mes pouvoirs, je m'assurerais que tu souffres, là tu seras ce que c'est la souffrance « Klaus disait ayant encore en travers ce que Katherine avait fait. Il était rancunier, il y avait une chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais, c'était la trahison. Malheureusement pour Katherine, elle avait beau essayé de penser à sa survie quitte à le sauver, il s'en foutait. Katherine le regarda un long moment, elle resta silencieuse.

Elle le fixa puis se mît subitement à sourire , puis à rire face à l' incohérence entre les menaces de Klaus et son statut actuelle. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait peur d'un humain, parce que c'était ce qu'il était en réalité, un simple humain et pourtant, il osait continuer à la menacer, à faire monsieur je suis un originelle hybride. Elle était à vrai dire trop fatiguée pour ressentir de la peur, elle ne pouvait seulement rire face à l'attitude de Klaus. Klaus fronça les sourcilles intrigué par le rire de Katherine.

« Je ne suis même pas effrayé , tu es humain Klaus , tu ne peux rien faire contre moi , tu n'as pas encore réalisé que tu n'es pas le plus fort dans ce monde , tu es un grain de sable comme nous tous , tu es rien » Katherine disait laissant un silence. Elle rigola ne détachant pas son regard de Klaus .

Celui-ci la regarda sans rien dire agacé de se rendre compte qu'une part de ce que Katherine disait vrai , il n'était pas le plus fort , il y avait des gens en dehors de cette ville qui étaient beaucoup plus fort et effrayant que lui . Il était agacé d'être réduit à un humain ,, à un grain de sable . Klaus ne dît rien , il se contenta de boire son verre sans rien dire . Il enleva sa bouche de son verre et sourît à Katherine qui était encore en train de rire , n'arrivant pas à se contrôler à cause de la fatigue . Il la regarda un long moment et lâcha subitement son verre par terre , celui-ci se brisa en morceau . Katherine sursauta, elle arrêta de rire et regarda Klaus intrigué . Celui-ci chantonna le nom de Katherine, il prît un morceau de verre et l'effleura sur sa peau.

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu es exactement maintenant ? « Il se mît à dire en effleurant sa peau avec ce verre. Katherine le regarda sentant sa soif venir, elle entendait le sang de Klaus parcourir ses veines , son cœur . La froideur de son sang était en train de lui effleurait les tympans. Elle s'approcha de la cellule de Klaus attiré par son sang. Les veines de Katherine se montrèrent plus présentes. Klaus la regarda et sourît

« tu es une toxico en manque « Il disait en coupant une veine. Il pressa son poignet et fît tombé des gouttes de sang par terre. Katherine regarda les gouttes de sang , elle les voyait tombé au ralenti tellement elle avait soif . Elle leva la tête et regarda Klaus comprenant à quoi il jouait , et cela marchait .Elle ne se contrôla plus du tout sentant le sang et sauta sur la cage forçant Klaus à reculer .

« Klaus « elle cria voulant son sang ce qui fît rire celui-ci. Il la regarda laissant son sang tombé , elle hurla faisant bouger la cage comme un animal enragé. Klaus rigola admirant Katherine.

« Tu as réussi à joindre Lester « Aria demanda intrigué à Elijah. Elijah hocha la tête

« Il va bien « Il confirma ayant reçut un appel de Lester plus tôt dans la journée .

« Alors qui était ce type ? » Elijah demanda intrigué à tout le monde

« Il est dangereux , je peux encore le sentir là « Elric se mît à dire posé contre le mur. Aria regarda Elric un long moment

« Klaus a dit la même chose et « Aria s'arrêta ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Il a peur , je peux le sentir « Aria disait

« Klaus avoir peur « Aiden disait pas convaincu allongés sur le canapé

« Il commence à avoir des sentiments humains peut être « Elric disait ,

« J'en doute « Aiden , Elijah dirent en même temps laissant un silence. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire mais Aiden brisa le silence.

« Enfin bref, ce qui m'intrigue c'est qui était sur cette liste ? et pourquoi Mère mettrait des noms dans son soi disant grimoire. Lana Glade a dit que tout le monde cherchait son grimoire sachant qu'il cachait quelque chose de gros, et finalement on a trouvé qu'une liste « Aiden se mît à dire intrigué faisant réfléchir tout le monde. Ils ne dirent rien, Aria regarda le sol intrigué.

« Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange « Aria avoua en regardant ces frères . Elijah la regarda subitement

« Tu as vu quelque chose enfin son lien « Elijah demanda subitement. Aiden et Elric regardèrent Aria

« Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on a emmené Bonnie et Damon avec leur amis pour les torturer « Aria se mît à dire . Elijah la regarda perdu ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir

« Oui pourquoi ? » Elijah demanda

« Je t'avais dit que leur lien était noire , et je comprends toujours pas ,mais le lien du type était exactement de la même couleur qu'eux « Elle se mît à dire . Aiden s'assît subitement et regarda sa sœur

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? « Aiden demanda ,mais son frère jumeaux répondit à sa place

« Elle est en train de dire qu'ils sont tout les trois liés «

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus intelligent de la famille ,mais en quoi ce vampire et Bonnie ont un lien avec cet espèce d'homme mystérieux « Aiden disait en regardant tout le monde. Elijah regarda Aiden curieux à son tour.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas le plus intelligent de la famille ,mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va bientôt découvrir ce dont les sorcières ont autant peur chez Bonnie et Damon , et c'est sûrement en rapport avec ce type « Elijah se mît à dire laissant un silence.

« De toute façon en quoi cela nous concerne « Elric se mît à dire . Ils le regardèrent tous le trouvant un peu froid subitement

« La vie de la sorcière et de son vampire ne m'intéresse pas , et peu importe qui est sur cette liste , ce n'est pas nos affaires »

« il va s'en prendre à ces gens « Aria disait ce qui fît sourire Elric .

« Je ne suis pas un sain, on n'est pas des saints « Il déclara la trouvant de plus en plus sensible

« Oui mais si Mère a caché ses noms , c'était sûrement pour les protéger « Elijah déclara prenant le parti de Aria

« Je sais pas si vous le sentez comme ça ,mais si elle en ait venu à protéger ces gens, c'est que cela doit être vraiment «

« Gros » Aiden termina la phrase de Elijah . Ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire un long moment ,

« Et les autres, je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas qui était sur la liste «

« Quels autres ? » Elric demanda

« Stefan,Elena , enfin toute la bande «

« Pfff si nous on est paumé eux aussi , puis ils sont parti chercher la sorcière , un prisonnier l'aurait attaqué « Aiden disait les mains derrière la tête en se rallongeant sur le canapé. Elijah le regarda puis regarda tout le monde

« Et vous vous êtes pas dit, je vais les aider « Elijah disait intrigué. Aiden tourna sa tête et regarda Elijah

« On est pas des saints puis ils sont déjà assez nombreux « Aiden disait , Elijah le regarda et secoua la tête

« Vous êtes incroyable « Il disait

« C'est toi Elijah tu t'es ramolli fais attention à toi , on est vampire avant tout « Aiden disait , Elijah le regarda un long moment voyant que Aiden et Elric étaient fidèle à eux même .

« Je sais , mais on leur doit une « Elijah disait en regardant en face de lui . Ils le regardèrent tous sans rien dire. Elric vît le regard de Elijah qui montrait qu'il se souciait un peu du sort de la bande. Il soupira et parla

«Damon Salvatore est en vie « Elric déclara subitement attirant le regard de Elijah

« Quoi ? »

« Il était dans l'Ardes avec Klaus et malheureusement pour la petite sorcière , il est toujours enfermé là bas « Aiden continua . Elijah les regarda et sourît

« Il est increvable « Elijah disait.. Aiden regarda le sourire d' Elijah et sourît à son tour. Ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent Katherine criait le nom de Klaus

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? « Elijah disait en courant à toute vitesse. Il arriva à côté de Klaus qui regardait Katherine sourire aux lèvres.

« Katherine calme toi « Elijah cria en mettant sa main sur la cage . Katherine arrêta en voyant Elijah , Elijah ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant les yeux de Katherine brillaient de douleur .

« Calme toi « Il chuchota essayant de la calmer ce qui marcha .Katherine le regarda et une larme coula

« Fais le partir, s'il te plaît « Elle se mît à dire en versant encore plus de larmes repensant à tous ce que Klaus lui avait fait , repensant à tous à cause de sa soif et de sa faiblesse.

« Fais le partir » Elle hurla .Elijah la regarda surpris voyant à quel point la présence de Klaus était en train de l'affecter. Il la regarda surpris , réalisant que cela devait être horrible de se trouver en présence de Klaus pour elle après ce qu'elle avait traversé . Il entendît soudainement le rire de Klaus qui l'interrompit de ses pensées.

« Pathétique, tu devrais prendre ton ancien nom cela te correspond mieux Katherina Petrova « Klaus disait. Elijah tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus . Les deux frères se regardèrent sans rien dire . Étrangement, Klaus perçut de la colère sur le visage de Elijah ce qui le fît sourire .Klaus comprenait facilement les sentiments des autres et il voyait que bizarrement Elijah ressentait quelque chose pour Katherine , pitié , peine , amour? Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était ,mais cela le faisait sourire.

« Tu te ramolli Elijah , tu es un vampire agi en tant que tel « Klaus déclara trouvant pathétique son frère de ressentir à ce moment. Il s'était vraiment ramolli avec le temps se disait Klaus . Elijah le regarda sévèrement agacé par les frasques de Klaus ,mais Klaus était énervé à cause de l'histoire avec cette grotte.

Klaus avait utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que Aiden ce qui Elijah remarqua. Elijah enleva la chaîne qui entourait la cage de Katherine et ouvra celle-ci.

« J'ai saisi ce que tu veux dire « Elijah disait montrant à Klaus qu'il ne s'était pas ramoli surtout pas avec lui.

Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Katherine , à genou la tête baissé , visage couvert de ses longs cheveux bruns . Katherine leva la tête et regarda Klaus avec une faim dévorante dans les yeux.

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Katherine surgit sur lui et lui mordît sauvagement le cou sous les yeux d'Elijah qui ne fît rien. Elijah n'était visiblement pas si ramolli que ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Skylar Grey : Coming Home Part <strong>**2**_**  
><strong>_

_**Et le sang sera sec**_  
><em><strong> Sous mes ongles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et le vent va se lever<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour remplir mes voiles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Donc tu peux douter<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu peux haïr<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je sais, peu importe ce qu'il faut<strong>_

« Dites, je ne suis pas en train de rêver, c'est Damon « Tyler disait en regardant Damon . SOul apparût subitement à côté de lui.

Ils regardaient tous Bonnie et Damon. Elle avait la tête posé contre le torse de Damon et regardait le sol. Damon avait la main posé sur le dos de Bonnie la réconfortant simplement de sa présence.

« Non tu ne rêves pas « Soul disait.

Stefan resta à regarder Damon sans rien dire sous le choque. Il était littéralement paralysé.

Il repensait à ces derniers mois en l'absence de Damon. Lui qui pensait avoir tout vécu et ressenti dans ses différentes vie, c'était rendu compte ,ces derniers mois que c'était totalement faux , il en a pu voir des mort , et ressentir des souffrances ,mais jamais une comme celle qui l'avait ressenti ces derniers mois .

La principale raison était que Damon avait vécu toute ses vies en même temps que lui. Ils avaient beau ne pas se voir pendant des années, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils se reverraient dans leur vie présente ou la prochaine, c'était ce que Stefan appelé le destin. Il avait toujours eu la certitude qu'il reverrait Damon et ces derniers mois c'était la première fois qu'il avait perdu cette certitude. C'était juste un vide .Damon était mort pour de bon et cela avait été douloureux pour lui de le réaliser. Il avait ressenti ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et il avait beau avoir vu la mort autour de lui , la mort n'avait jamais eu autant d'impact sur lui que ces mois derniers .

Mais ce soir , ce n'était pas de la souffrance qu'il ressentait , c'était quelque chose de bien plus intense . Lorsque Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle avait senti Damon , il avait eu peur , peur d'espérer de devoir refaire un deuil ,mais elle avait raison sur toute la ligne , Damon était en vie .

« Alors pas trop déçu Stefan « Jess disait en regardant en face d'elle Damon.

Soul , Tyler , Léo , Jess et Stefan étaient en ligne et regardaient en bas avec exactement la même expression , de joie . Stefan ne regarda pas Jess , il resta à regarder en bas et lui répondit .

« Du tout « Il répondit .Ils regardèrent la scène devant eux ne disant rien car chacun savait qu'il fallait laisser Damon s'occuper de Bonnie . Celle-ci avait l'air épuisé. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était épuisée à cause ces derniers mois qui lui étaient paru une éternité. Il lui fallait un déclic, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui la reboute de tous ce temps passé et cette personne était enfin là. Maintenant qu'il était là , elle pouvait enfin voir plus loin que tout.

Soul leva subitement la tête attirant l'attention de Tyler qui était à côté de lui . Tyler leva sa tête et fronça les sourcilles en voyant des corbeaux survolaient les lieux en cercle. Tyler regarda les corbeaux un long moment n'ayant jamais vu autant de corbeau en même temps, et à dire vrai , c'était effrayant .

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? un mauvais présage « Tyler se mît à dire en fronçant les sourcilles. Soul esquissa un sourire voyant que Tyler commençait enfin à retenir ce qu'il lui enseignait , c'est-à-dire à lire à travers les signes , prendre conscience qu'il fallait écouter ce que la nature voulait leur montrer ,mais il y avait encore du travail à faire dans l'interprétation . Un jour ou l'autre, Tyler finira par arriver à interpréter les signes se disait-il en regardant les corbeaux.

« Non « Soul déclara, il regarda les corbeaux ayant l'impression que ceux-ci était en train de danser .

**_Je reviens à la maison_**  
><strong><em> Je reviens à la maison<em>**  
><strong><em> Dis au monde que je reviens à la maison<em>**  
><strong><em> Laisse la pluie effacer <em>**  
><strong><em> Toutes les douleurs d'hier<em>**  
><strong><em> .<em>**

« C'est tout le contraire « Soul dé baissa la tête et regarda Soul, il perçut quelque chose d'étrange, il perçut une lueur et il se sentît subitement rassuré en voyant le regard et le sourire de Soul.

Les hommes interprétaient les corbeaux comme un mauvais présage ,mais ils avaient encore tout faux comme la plupart de leur interprétation. Les corbeaux se mirent subitement à croassaient attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui levèrent la tête. Damon et Bonnie levèrent la tête en même temps et regardèrent les corbeaux qui faisaient un bruit qui résonnait dans toute la ville.

« Des corbeaux « Lester disait en levant la tête. Il était sur l'immeuble en face de l'hôpital où Luciana travaillait. Il regardait un long moment les corbeaux lorsqu'il entendit du monde en bas faire du bruit, il baissa la tête et vît plein de gens qui regardait aussi le ciel intrigué par le son des corbeaux alors qu'il n'y en avait pas dans le ciel. Lester les regarda et vît Luciana qui avait les mains dans sa blouse blanche. Elle regarda en haut et se mît à sourire ce qui surpris Lester qui ne l'avait pas vu autant sourire depuis un moment, il avait beau la surveiller pourtant, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu cette éclat, mais là en entendant les corbeaux, elle sourît ne sachant pas pourquoi.

Luciana ferma les yeux et resta à écouter. Lester l'admirait sans rien dire. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux sentant quelqu'un la regarder. Récemment, elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir cette impression. Elle regarda en face d'elle puis leva la tête , elle tourna la tête . Il aurait dû réagir à ce moment, mais il ne fît rien comme s'il voulait qu'elle le voit .Les traits du visage de Luciana s'arrondît de surprise en le voyant.

« Lester » Elle disait parmi la foule qui était intrigué par les corbeaux non présent. Lester ne fît rien paraître et resta à la regarder , elle était comme paralysé de tout geste et de tout mots . Elle regarda Lester ,mais son regard se déplaça petit à petit derrière lui .

« Lester « Elle hurla en voyant une silhouette apparaître derrière lui . Il sentît une présence, il utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît derrière la personne en question. Il mît son bras autour de son cou.

**_Je sais que mon royaume m'attend_**  
><strong><em> Et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs<em>**  
><strong><em> Je reviens à la maison<em>**  
><strong><em> Je reviens à la maison<em>**  
><strong><em> Dis au monde que je reviens..<em>**

« Un gardiane « Il disait intrigué . Luciana regarda en haut sans rien dire, elle baissa la tête et regarda tout le monde qui était omnibulé par le bruit qui venait de lointain. Elle regarda l'immeuble et vît des escaliers d'extérieur qui menait au toit d'où était Lester.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez « Lester disait en sortant ces canines tout en serrant le cou du gardiane. Luciana vît un deuxième homme apparaître derrière Lester.

« Lester « Elle cria , il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentît une flèche lui transpercer l'ab domaine . Il lâcha le premier gardiane qu'il tenait. Luciana courra subitement traversant la foule .

« Poussez-vous « Elle cria à tout le monde en courant à tout allure, elle traversa l'allée . Lester enleva la flèche. Il tordît le cou du premier gardiane, même s'il savait qu'il fallait plus que ça pour les tuer, il se tourna ensuite et regarda le second qui tenait un tir à l'arc et avait un masque.

« Un originelle « Il disait sachant que la particularité des gardianes originelles étaient de porter un masque.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez « Lester disait. Il allait s'avancer et courir sur lui, mais il resta subitement paralysé. Il vît flou et cligna des yeux perdu. Il regarda en face de lui le gardiane essayant de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vînt. Il vît flou et tomba. Le gardiane rangea son arc derrière son dos.

« Ton sang « Il déclara puis s'approcha de Lester et disparu avec lui et son collègue. Luciana monta des escaliers en vitesse, elle arriva sur le toit, mais ne vît plus personne. Elle tourna sur elle-même

« Lester « elle cria, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Elle était seul sur l'immense toit avec le bruit des corbeaux comme fond.

**_Toujours plus loin_**  
><strong><em>D'où j'appartiens<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais c'est toujours plus sombre<em>**  
><strong><em>Avant l'aube<em>**  
><strong><em>Donc tu peux douter<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tu peux haïr<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais je sais, peu importe ce qu'il faut<em>**

* * *

><p>Stefan prît son téléphone et appela Elena voulant la rassurer à propos de Bonnie. Elena était au manoir avec tout le monde, elle était en train de tourner en rond, les jumeaux étaient dans l'une des chambres fatiguées et Lucy s'occupait d'eux. Caroline regarda Elena qui tournait en rond<p>

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond « Caroline disait en se levant agacé. Elena s'arrêta et la regarda

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher «

« Je sais ,mais tu me stress « Caroline disait , les deux filles étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'elles entendirent le téléphone sonnait. Elena prît son téléphone et répondit

« Stefan » elle déclara de suite . Elle n'entendît rien

« Bonnie va bien « Stefan disait, Elena se mît subitement à sourire , elle regarda Caroline qui sourît soulagé

« Vraiment «

« J'aimerais bien te la passer mais « Stefan disait, il sourît en regardant Damon et Bonnie .

«Mais quoi ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« Damon s'occupe d'elle « Stefan disait subitement. Elena leva la tête et regarda Caroline qui ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda ayant cru mal entendre

« Tu as bien entendu »

« Dit le encore « Elena déclara. Stefan sourît ,et elle comprît en l'entendant sourire , elle regarda Caroline et une larme coula

« Damon est là « Elle demanda,

_**Je reviens à la maison**_  
><em><strong> Je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dis au monde que je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Laisse la pluie effacer <strong>_  
><em><strong> Toutes les douleurs d'hier<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que mon royaume m'attend<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dis au monde que je reviens...<strong>_

« Oui « Stefan répondit, Elena fît subitement tombé le téléphone et regarda Caroline. Caroline la regarda ayant entendu toute la conversation.

« Elena « Stefan disait intrigué ,mais il n'entendît plus rien . Elena reprît le téléphone de suite se rendant compte que Stefan était encore au téléphone

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le ramener ? nous on est au manoir »Elena disait. Stefan sourît en entendant Elena

« Je te croirais pas tant qu'il n'est pas rentré « Elena continua ce qui fît rire Stefan

« Ok , je le ramène « Stefan disait en souriant. Elena raccrocha et regarda Caroline

« Damon est là « Elle disait avec un sourire illuminé. Caroline la regarda

« Oh mon dieu « Caroline disait enfin après avoir perdu sa langue. Les deux filles se regardèrent sans rien laissant un silence. Lucy était sur le fauteuil à côté du lit où dormait Gabrielle et Lily qui avaient eu du mal à dormir. Lucy les regarda sans rien dire lorsqu'elle entendît le téléphone de Bonnie sonnait. Elle prît le téléphone et répondit en voyant que c'était Nicolas.

« Allo « Lucy disait. Nicolas se posa contre son bureau intrigué.

« Lucy ? » Il déclara espérant avoir Bonnie.

« Où est Bonnie ? » Il demanda inquiet

« Je ne sais pas « Lucy avoua inquiète sentant l'inquiétude montait à chaque fois que les secondes passaient. Nicolas resta à regarder en face de lui perdu.

« Je ne sais pas si elle va bien « Elle avoua

« Comment ça ? Nicolas demanda n'aimant pas l'intonation de Lucy.

« Gabrielle m'a dit qu'elle était resté avec le prisonnier « Lucy disait, Nicolas ne dit rien , il soupira

« Je viens d'avoir son message sur la chasse aux sorcières « Nicolas se mît à dire. Lucy ne dît rien sentant l'inquiétude à son tour de Nicolas

« J'ai peur pour notre fille « Lucy avoua subitement laissant un blanc parmi eux .

« Elle n'arrive plus à aller bien et on sait tout les deux « Elle continua, Nicolas ne dît rien, ils ne dirent rien tout les deux lorsque Elena arriva dans la chambre interrompant Lucy et Nicolas.

« Lucy « Elena chuchota pour ne pas déranger les jumeaux qui étaient en train de dormir. Elena regarda Lucy et sourît subitement

« Elle va bien « Elena disait en souriant . Lucy se leva de son fauteuil toujours téléphone à la main

« C'est vrai « Lucy disait , Elena hocha la tête

« oui , elle est avec Damon " Elle déclara . Lucy la regarda perdu , elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réaction à vrai dire

"il est en vie « Elena se mît à dire . Lucy la regarda sans rien dire , elle sourît subitement tout comme Nicolas qui entendait Elena à travers le téléphone

« Merci « Lucy disait , Elena hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire marqué sur ses lèvres ce qui fît sourire Lucy. Elena la regarda un long moment puis s'en alla .

« Tu as entendu ? » Elle demanda à Nicolas qui ne dît rien et sourît.

_**Je reviens à la maison**_  
><em><strong> Je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dis au monde que je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Laisse la pluie effacer <strong>_  
><em><strong> Toutes les douleurs d'hier<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que mon royaume m'attend<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je reviens à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dis au monde que je reviens... à la maison.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bonnie regarda le ciel sans rien dire tout comme baissa délicatement la tête et regarda Damon en face d'elle. Damon sentît le regard de Bonnie, il baissa à son tour la tête et regarda Bonnie qui le regardait à la fois contente et perdu se demandant comment il avait trouvé ? Comment il était arrivé jusque ici.<p>

« Comment ? M'as-tu trouvé « Elle demanda intrigué.

« Je t'ai dis que je te trouverais toujours hein « Il répondit en esquissant un sourire. Bonnie se mît à sourire en le regardant.

Damon pouvait voir le contraste entre les yeux et le sourire de Bonnie qui montraient bien plus qu'un regard et bien plus qu'un sourire. Ces yeux étaient éteints alors que son sourire illuminait. Seulement ces yeux assombrissaient l'expression de son visage parce qu'ils montraient ce qu'elle voyait ces derniers mois ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne voyait pas ,alors que son sourire montrait ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, c'était la joie de le voir. C'était comme si son visage était déchiré en le passé et le présent , entre la perte et sa présence , c'était toujours aussi impressionnant et surprenant à quel point , il pouvait voir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui en un regard .

« Oui tu l'as dit « Elle répondit seulement, elle regarda Damon un long moment sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent tous des bruits intrus pénétrant celui des corbeaux. C'était des sirènes d'ambulance et de policier. Ils entendirent aussi un hélicoptère arrivait au loin masquant le bruit des corbeaux. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent disparaissant à cause du bruit. Tout le monde leva la tête .

« Damon « Stefan hurla subitement attirant l'attention de celui-ci qui le regarda surpris . Il resta à le regarder sans rien dire

« On se rejoint au manoir « Il cria. Damon ne dît rien et hocha la tête . Ils disparurent tous subitement . Damon se releva aidant Bonnie à se lever car celle-ci était trop épuisé , elle n'avait plus de force.

« Je t'emmène « Il disait en la soulevant, elle gémît de douleur tout en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Damon.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda, elle le regarda et esquissa un sourire

« Oui » elle répondit. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas aller bien en sa présence ? c'était impossible . Même si c'était le bazar en ce moment , même si des sorcières étaient mortes aujourd'hui à cause de cette chasse , même si plein de facteur extérieurs étaient censé l'empêcher d'être heureuse , d'être contente , c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas quitte à s'en sentir coupable , elle s'en foutait parce qu'elle n'avait attendu que ça , elle n'avait attendu que lui , qu'il la reboute de tout , qu'il lui fasse voir plus loin que cette merde et en un moment , il avait réussi . Il avait simplement réussi à la rendre heureuse juste là , à cette seconde. Elle resta à regarder Damon . Il la regarda et sourît en voyant comment elle le regardait .Ils restèrent se regarder

"J'y vais " Il disait . Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de hocher la tête ou de cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouva devant le manoir . Elle regarda les alentours et vît qu'elle était en face du manoir. Elle regarda le jardin puis Damon intrigué ce qu'il remarqua .  
>Ils se regardèrent , elle allait dire quelque chose ,mais ils entendirent Caroline et Elena .<p>

« DAMON « Damon entendît de loin. Il leva la tête et vît Elena et Caroline qui étaient devant la porte du manoir qui était ouverte. Les deux filles descendirent les escaliers en même temps. Damon les regarda sans rien dire surpris de les voir. Honnêtement , c'était étrange de voir Caroline et Elena. Ce qui était surprenant c'était qu'il avait perdu de vue leur visage à force d'être dans l'Ardes . Il n'avait jamais perdu de vu le visage de Bonnie ,mais il avait malheureusement oublié celui de Elena, Caroline , à vrai dire de tous les gens qu'il connaissait.

Il resta à les regarder intrigué ce que Bonnie remarqua. Elle le regarda toujours dans ses bras se demandant ce à quoi Damon pensait. Il fît délicatement descendre Bonnie et regarda les filles se souvenant enfin et clairement de leur visage. Caroline et Elena restèrent à le regarder sans rien dire au loin sur les marches alors que Damon et Bonnie étaient sur le jardin. Ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire laissant un silence ne réalisant.

Elles avaient les mêmes yeux que Bonnie , les yeux qui montraient la perte et pourtant l'expression de leur visage montrait de la surprise , de la joie tout simplement la joie qu'il soit en vie parce que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait . Damon était en vie alors qu'elles avaient pensé qu'il avait disparu pour de bon. Il avait disparu laissant un vide dans le cœur de chacun , un vide impossible à remplir et c'était la première fois que Caroline et Elena s'étaient rendues compte de l'importance que Damon avait dans leur cœur , dans leur vie .

Oui , ils avaient vécu une histoire ensemble , Caroline , Elena, Tyler , Stefan , Bonnie et Lui. Ils avaient vécu une histoire faîte de larme , de rire , de souffrance et de bonheur et lorsque Damon ait parti , c'était des pages de cette histoire qu'on leur avait arraché . C'était le mot , on leur avait arraché Damon sans même leur dire pourquoi ? on leur avait arraché chaque moment avec lui et le plus triste dans tous ça , c'était que quelque chose s'était brisé parmi eux tous .

Damon était surpris en voyant le regard des filles qui voulaient tout dire , mais il n'était pas le seul à être surpris . Bonnie l'était , c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les filles autant bouleversé , c'était la première qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un . Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un et pourtant elle avait agi comme si c'était la seule ,mais là en voyant l'état de Caroline et Elena qui étaient prêtes à verser une larme , elle s'en voulait , elle s'en voulait de les avoir écarter comme si elle avait été seule. Caroline tourna son regard et regarda Bonnie .

« C'est lui hein « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie et Damon qui voyaient que les filles hésitaient tellement elles étaient sous le choque. Elles avaient besoin de l'avis de Bonnie , c'était la seule qui savait ce qui était réel ou pas , si Damon était vraiment là ou si c'était leur imagination. Pendant tous ce temps , elle savait que ce n'était pas normale et seul ,elle ,avait pris l'initiative de le découvrir . Elles avaient peur que leur imagination leur joues des tours.

Elena et Caroline comprirent la réponse en voyant le sourire de Bonnie , il suffisait de la voir sourire pour comprendre que c'était vrai , son sourire avait disparu depuis longtemps mais là , il était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus réel tout comme Damon. Bonnie hocha la tête pour leur dire qu'elles pouvaient relâcher la pression, qu'elles pouvaient se lâcher comme elle , elle avait fait lorsque Damon l'avait sorti de l'eau. Damon regarda Caroline et Elena toujours surpris de voir dans quel état cela les mettaient de le voir . Les filles descendirent ensemble les escaliers toujours réticente de peur que ce ne soit pas réel . Elles s'arrêtèrent face à lui

"Tu es sûre ?" Elena demanda en regardant Damon . Damon la regarda ne pensant pas que Elena pouvait être autant pertubé par lui , mais c'était le cas après tous , elle avait été sa première ami , elle avait joué une partie importante de sa vie . Elle l'avait changé , c'était elle le déclencheur de tous ses sentiments humains qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de ressentir .

"Sûre et certaine " Bonnie répondit en regardant les filles qui l'enlacèrent subitement ce qui surpris celui-ci . Il sentît les bras de Elena et Caroline entouraient son cou et étrangement , il vît tout les souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec elle . C'était comme si l'Ardes lui avait fait oublié à la fois leur visage et ses souvenirs d'elle ,mais là en un toucher, il revît toute sa vie avec elle défilait en un instant comme des flashbacks. Et d'ailleurs c'était exactement ce que Elena et Caroline voyaient à leur tour . Caroline revoyait les moments passés avec lui, les moments simple. Sans qu'elle réalise Damon Salvatore faisait partie de sa vie comme il faisait partie de la vie de Bonnie et Elena. Ils n'étaient peut être pas aussi proche ,mais le sentiment était là , c'était déjà trop tard, elle était heureuse là. Damon regarda Bonnie qui les regardait touché de voir autant de sentiment dans un simple geste . Il la regarda et sourît ce qui la fît sourire. Il resta à la fixer se disant que Bonnie était vraiment la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié , les moments , chaque moment , chaque souvenirs avec elle . Il était en train de la regarder lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Elena le sortant de ses pensées.

« Ne disparaît plus jamais tu veux bien « Elena chuchota dans son oreille ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Dès que vous me laisser respirer , je le ferais « Il disait ,les filles le libérèrent subitement .

« On t'a fait mal « Elle disait en regardant Damon , elles baissèrent tout deux la tête et regardèrent le torse nu de Damon. Elles restèrent paralysée en voyant ces cicatrices. Bonnie suivît leur regard et remarqua enfin à son tour. Elles étaient tellement toute omnibulé par lui , par le sentiment que sa présence laissait ,qu'elle n'avait pas vu enfin qu'elle n'avait pas regarder son torse. Il regarda Elena et Caroline et les rassura voyant que cela les avait refroidit.

« Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en à l'air « Il disait en voyant le regard inquiet de Elena et Caroline. Les deux filles levèrent la tête et le regardèrent

« Tu es sûre ? ça semble faire mal « Elena disait . Elena leva la main délicatement et toucha le torse de Damon intrigué pensant à ce que Klaus avait dit à propos de Damon et de son état là bas . Elle n'était pas dûpe tout comme Caroline et Bonnie qui savaient très bien que Damon avait vécu des trucs durent là bas. Damon posa sa main sur celle de Elena qui était posée sur son torse et la rassura d'un regard .

« C'est rien « Il disait en la regardant intensément, elle le regarda un long moment rassuré en voyant le regard sûre et affirmatif de Damon . Il avait toujours ce don se disait-elle , le don de la rassurer , de rassurer en un regard. Damon et Elena restèrent à se regarder faisant légèrement abstraction à Bonnie et Caroline qui se regardèrent . Elena était constamment la seule qui avait le droit de faire ça avec Damon se disait Bonnie , ça aurait été bizarre si Caroline l'avait fait à Stefan et que Bonnie l'aurait fait à Tyler , ce genre de geste , partager ce genre de regard ,mais avec Damon et Elena cela paraissait normal vu tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble , même si cela été normal seule Elena s'autorisait ce genre de regard ,de geste . Bonnie les regarda puis regarda les alentours intrigué.

« Où sont les autres ? « Damon enleva sa main de celle de Elena, il regarda les alentours intrigué lui aussi de ne pas voir les autres. Ils devraient être déjà là ce qui inquiéta Bonnie .

« Ils sont parti avant nous , ils devraient êt » Bonnie continua, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle entendît les autres arrivaient derrière . Elena enleva sa main du torse de Damon et regarda , Stefan, Tyler , Jess et Léo . Ceux ci étaient en train de regarder le dos de Damon sans rien dire .Damon se retourna et regarda les autres qui ouvrèrent les yeux en grand n'arrivant vraiment pas à croire que Damon Salvatore était vraiment en face d'eux en vie.

Bonnie vît sa mère sortir du manoir. Lucy sortît du manoir et descendît les escaliers. Bonnie se sentît subitement soulagé en voyant qu'elle allait bien . Elle se dirigea vers le manoir laissant les autres profitaient de Damon . Elle se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça , sa mère et elle tournèrent tout en s'enlaçant . Bonnie ferma les yeux rassuré , son cœur se retrouva plus léger d'un coup . Elle avait eu vraiment peur après l'appel de Gabrielle.

« Tu vas bien « Lucy disait en posant sa main sur sa tête tout en fermant les yeux

« Toi aussi , je suis rassuré « Bonnie avoua . Bonnie s'éloigna de sa mère et la regarda inquiète .

« Et les jumeaux ? »

« Ils sont en train de se reposer"

"Gabrielle était effrayé pour toi " Elle continua . Sa fille hocha la tête se doutant que Gabrielle avait eu peur en voyant ce type qui était assez balèze. Elle se mît à repenser à lui . Quelque chose l'intriguait , c'était qu'il utilisait de la magie ,mais pourtant il ne se disait pas sorcier , c'était bizarre. Elle était en train de réfléchir mais décida de se ressaisir ne voulant pas parler de ça maintenant surtout que Damon était revenu.

« J'irais les voir après « elle disait. Lucy la regarda puis leva la tête pour voir Damon qui était avec les autres. Elle regarda Damon au loin et sourît

« Alors ça va mieux ? » Elle demanda se doutant de la réponse de Bonnie. Bonnie se tourna et se mît à côté de sa mère qui mît ses bras autour de la taille de sa fille et les deux regardèrent Damon parlait aux autres.

« Beaucoup mieux « Bonnie répondit , ces yeux illuminaient , cela faisait longtemps que sa mère n'avait pas vu une tel lueur dans ses yeux . Elle la regarda ,mais ne dît rien , les deux femmes restèrent à regarder Damon parlait aux autres, à vrai dire il avait l'impression de parler tout seul puisque tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir perdu sa langue .

« Hey ben vous vous êtes ramolli, je suis arrivé avant vous « Damon disait en souriant. Ils le regardèrent tous sans rien dire ne sachant pas quoi dire, c'était surprenant de le voir. Ils s'avancèrent ,mais restèrent totalement silencieux. Il avait besoin de les entendre parce que le silence, il n'avait connu qu'un peu près que ça ces derniers mois et c'était vraiment pesant d'être seul et de ne rien entendre d'autre que sa propre voix , ses propres pensées.

« Quoi ? Vous avez tous perdu votre langue « Il disait en les regardant tous ,mais ils n'étaient visiblement pas tous décidé à dire quelque chose. Bonnie sourît en voyant le regard de tout le monde envers Damon, il y avait un lien entre tout le monde et honnêtement, Damon ne pensait pas qu'il manquerait un jour à quelqu'un et finalement il pouvait voir dans les yeux de tout le monde son absence.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir « Damon disait en les regardant décidant de briser le silence. Il regarda d'abord Jess et sourît attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, dans ses souvenirs c'était une vrai pipelette, mais là elle était silencieuse comme une carpe. ça craignait , il avait même perdu le visage de Jess et Léo alors qu'il avait vécu des années avec eux , il avait aussi perdu le visage de Stefan alors que c'était son frère. Il regarda Stefan sans rien dire mais fût sorti de ses pensées par Jess.

« Hey ben on t'a pas loupé effectivement « Jess déclara seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre en voyant le torse de Damon qui était marqué de cicatrice , des blessures que tout le monde avait remarqué bien avant . Damon se regarda puis regarda Jess n'étant pas surpris des retrouvailles qu'elle lui offrait .

« C'est tous ce que tu me trouves à dire « Il répondit faisant abstraction du regard de Stefan qui fixait son torse pensant à son tour à ce que Klaus lui avait dit . Ses paroles étaient encore ancrée dans sa tête et là voir le torse de Damon l'inquiétait . Il avait préféré se dire que Klaus mentait ,mais à en voir le corps de Damon qui n'avait pas guéri , celui-ci avait dit la vérité, malheureusement .

« Oui parce que je n'ai rien à te dire à part ça « Elle utilisa sa vitesse rapide et l'enlaça ce qui fît sourire Damon qui mît ses bras autour de son dos

« C'est une mani chez vous les filles « Damon disait en regardant Elena et Caroline à côté qui souriaient .

« Donne moi de tes nouvelles à partir de maintenant ok « Jess chuchota dans l'oreille de Damon ce qui fît sourire celui-ci. Avec Jess et Léo , la distance n'avait en rien séparé leur lien . Ils faisaient parties de sa vie , de son passé , mais en y réfléchissant , ils faisaient tous parti de son passé se disait-il . Il était dans ses pensées lorsque Jess le libéra subitement . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire .

« Tiens « Stefan déclara subitement forçant Damon à le regarder . Il vît Stefan enlever son pull pour se mettre en T-shirt.

« Tiens , tes cicatrices sont effrayante « Stefan déclara sur un ton pas très accueillant ce que Damon remarqua ,mais il savait que Stefan essayait de garder de la distance envers ces sentiments. Stefan le lança à Damon qui le rattrapa . Damon regarda Stefan et les autres puis Jess qui était devant lui

« Comme tu dis , ce sont juste des cicatrices « Il déclara en les regardant voyant que cela les avait subitement refroidit. Ils ne disaient tous rien un peu mal à l'aise. Il resta à regarder Stefan voyant que celui-ci était perturbé par son torse.

« Je pensais que vous seriez plus enjoué à l'idée de me voir « Damon disait en mettant son pull essayant à tout prix de briser le malaise ,de briser ce silence pesant qui se connaissant allait finir par l'agacer.

Tyler se réveilla de ses pensées se rendant compte que c'était pas vraiment ce dont Damon avait besoin , qu'on s'attarde sur ce qu'il avait vécu . Il regarda Damon repensant à ces derniers mois , il avait vu un peu près tout le monde s'éparpillait à cause de son absence et honnêtement , il avait détesté ça , il avait détesté ne pas comprendre tout comme Bonnie, de ne pas avoir de réponse sur ce qui s'était passé mais en voyant Damon , il avait subitement un bon pressentiment , que tous se passerait bien , qu'Elean et Stefan iraient mieux , Caroline aussi mais surtout Bonnie , Bonnie irait mieux , beaucoup mieux .

« On l'est , en tout cas moi je le suis « Tyler disait en levant la main , il regarda Damon et s'approcha.i Il se mît à côté de Damon et mît son bras autour des épaules de Damon attirant le regard de celui-ci. Tyler voulait faire disparaître le malaise qui était apparu à cause de tout le monde qui s'était attardé sur des blessures . Tyler regarda en face de lui Stefan et Léo sous le regard de Damon qui le regarda intrigué .

« Mais ces deux là on dû mal à montrer ce qu'ils ressentent tu sais , surtout Stefan qui aurait cru « Tyler disait en souriant , Damon sourît en regardant Tyler voyant que celui-ci jouait le jeu . Il le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Tu sais quoi Tyler « Damon disait subitement attirant le regard de Tyler qui tourna sa tête et le regarda

« j'ai réalisé que tu étais le seul Loup Garou que j'apprécie et à qui j'autorise de s'approcher autant de moi « Damon disait subitement avec un léger sourire ,mais Tyler comprît que les Loup Garous et Damon cela faisait deux en ce moment . Tyler perdît son sourire subitement ce qui intrigua Damon

« Quoi ? j'ai dit quelque chose de mal « Il demanda voyant la perte du sourire Tyler

« Non c'est juste que « Il s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment le dire

« c'est ma race qui est en partie responsable alors je comprendrais si tu as dû mal avec moi enfin tu sais « Tyler se mît à dire en enlevant son bras des épaules de Damon qui le regarda

« Ne sois pas stupide , tu n'es pas de la même race qu'eux , tu n'es qu'un cabot « Damon disait en souriant ne voulant pas que Tyler se sente coupable de quoi que ça soit , rien n'était de sa faute .

« Ok aujourd'hui c'est ton jour alors je t'autorise à m'appeler cabot « Tyler disait ce qui fît sourire Damon qui regarda Léo puis Stefan

« tu m'as manqué « Léo se mît à dire retrouvant le sourire.

« C'est touchant « Tyler disait ironiquement voyant que Léo ne savait pas trop être émotif , on aurait pu croire que c'était Damon ,mais Léo s'en sortait pas très bien sur tous ce qui était émotion .

« Tu me connais « Léo disait à Damon qui le connaissait très bien

« Pareil alors « Il répondit,

« Bon alors c'est au tour de Stefan « Tyler déclara sachant que Stefan était la personne qui avait le plus regretter Damon à côté de Bonnie. Stefan en avait bavé lui aussi, et à vrai dire Elena en avait aussi bavé en le voyant autant bavé, c'était assez impressionnant de voir Stefan autant souffrir.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était le maître en contrôle des émotions, mais ces derniers temps cela se voyait surtout à travers son comportement avec Elena . Son comportement était distant car Stefan avait eu du mal à supporter l'absence de Damon. Stefan ne dît rien ,mais Damon pouvait voir dans ses yeux ,il n'avait besoin de dire aucun mot . Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Bonnie , que Elena , que Caroline , que tout le monde . Les yeux qui montraient la souffrance ressenti ces derniers temps .

Damon s'approcha subitement et enlaça Stefan ce qui surpris celui-ci. Ce n'était plus à Stefan de faire le premier pas , ce n'était plus à lui de faire d'effort , il en avait fait tellement dans toute leur vie que c'était à lui et lui seul de lui rendre toute l'affection que Stefan lui avait donné. Il n'y avait pas qu'Elena qui avait fait partie de son changement à l'époque , il y avait Stefan , avant tout ,lui et personne d'autre. Il avait hait une bonne partie de sa vie lui en voulant de l'avoir forcé à rester en vie pour finir par souffrir à cause de Katherine et Elena ,mais en réalité une part de lui était restée pour être avec lui même s'il avait beau le niait , c'était le cas . Il avait eu autant envie de rester avec Stefan que celui-ci. Ces derniers mois , c'était de lui qu'il avait eu besoin aussi . Il avait eu besoin de sa présence rassurante qui lui aurait dit que tout allait bien se passer ,mais il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix et une part de Damon s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié , d'avoir oublié son propre frère. Stefan resta à regarder en face de lui perdu par l'étreinte de Damon. Au bout d'un moment Stefan décida de resserrer son étreinte et posa une main sur le dos de Damon . Il se mît à sourire sentant ces yeux s'humidifiait à cause de l'intensité de la joie qu'il ressentait .

" Tu es enfin rentré " Il disait ce qui fît de la peine à Damon .

"Merci de m'avoir toujours attendu" Damon déclara parlant du passé et de maintenant ce que Stefan comprît . Damon libéra Stefan et le regarda

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais compris « Damon déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Stefan qui le regarda perdu. Damon resta à le regarder pensant à tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec STefan , les bons comme les mauvais moments , tout était là , dans son cœur ,dans sa tête . Il regarda Stefan un long moment et reprît sa phrase.

« Pourquoi tu voulais tant qu'on reste ensemble « Il se mît à dire. Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand perdu . Damon hocha la tête pensant à toute la haine qu'il avait ressenti envers Stefan pour l'avoir condamné à vivre tous ça.

« Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça« Il termina ce qui surpris Stefan et les autres. Damon le regarda , il tapota l'épaule de Stefan

« Mais je te le redirais pas deux fois « Il disait ce qui fît rire son petit frère qui était content d'entendre ça

« Pas besoin c'est là dedans « Stefan disait en tapotant son crâne. Damon le regarda puis regarda les alentours cherchant Bonnie du regard . Il se retourna et regarda le manoir .

« Où est Bonnie ? » Il demanda

« Elle est parti voir les jumeaux pour les rassurer « Caroline disait . Damon ne dît rien et regarda tout le monde.

« Alors quelqu'un m'explique ce que j'ai manqué exactement ? parce que je suis un peu perdu avec cette chasse au sorcière c'est ça « Il déclara en regardant tout le monde . Il vît le regard de tout le monde qui voulait tout dire. Il les regarda content d'être rentré ,mais malgré qu'il avait l'air bien maintenant, une part de lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était plus dans l'Ardes. Encore ce matin , il y était et d'un coup , il s'était retrouvé là , c'était encore trop tôt pour se faire à cette idée et tout le monde en avait conscience .

* * *

><p>«Bonnie « Gabrielle disait en ouvrant les yeux. Il allait se relever mais Bonnie mit sa main le forçant à se recoucher .<p>

« Non non reste c'était juste pour te rassurer « Elle disait en s'accroupissant.

« Maman m'a dit que tu avais eu peur » Bonnie continua en regardant sa mère qui était assise sur le fauteuil à coté du lit. Gabrielle la regarda un long moment sans rien dire rassurée de la voir.

« Tu l'as eu ? » Il demanda en parlant du prisonnier . Bonnie le regarda, elle vît l'inquiétude de Gabrielle

« Tu ne crains plus rien « Elle déclara seulement ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Il la regarda un long moment puis leva sa main et toucha délicatement la joue de Bonnie

« Je te crois « Il disait puis enleva sa main de la joue de Bonnie qui sourît. Gabrielle se rendormi sous les yeux de Bonnie. Elle prît la couette et la releva pour le réchauffer et qu'il se sente en sécurité et au chaud. Ici , il ne risquait plus le regarda un long moment puis se leva et regarda sa mère

« Tu veux que je reste à ta place « Bonnie disait en regardant sa mère qui sourît. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche .

« Arrête et va profiter de Damon au lieu de t'occuper de nous « Lucy disait .

"Tu es sûre ?" Elle demanda. Sa mère la regarda et sourît

"Va t'en " Elle disait seulement . Bonnie hocha la tête . Elle la regarda un long moment avant de se diriger vers la porte , elle allait partir mais sa mère l'appela

« Bonnie » Sa mère l'appela subitement . Bonnie se retourna et vît sa mère s'approchait d'elle

« Tiens « Elle disait en passant le téléphone que Bonnie avait passé à Gabrielle pour que celui-ci appelle Stefan et demande de l'aide . Bonnie prît le portable

« Quelqu'un a appelé pour toi , Gabrielle a répondu «

« C'était qui ? »

« Un certain Sameh « Lucy sourît , elle se retourna et regarda son fils.

« Il a passé une bonne quinzaine de minute à parler avec Gaby « Elle disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Bonnie . Bonnie regarda sa mère

« Merci «

« Il voulait que tu le rappelles , il a dit un truc du genre , que si elle en vie et je suis sûre que c'est le cas , elle a intérêt de me rappeler « Lucy disait ce qui fît encore plus sourire Bonnie qui avait oublié Sameh. Heureusement qu'il avait appellé , elle pourrait enfin lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé Damon. Elle pourrait partager cette nouvelle avec lui comme elle avait partagé sa peine avec lui lorsqu'elle était là bas . Elle était dans ses pensées pensant à Sameh lorsque sa mère l'interrompît.

« Il a réussi à réconforter Gaby en tout cas « Elle continua. Elle la regarda puis s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir.

« Maman « Bonnie déclara subitement, sa mère se retourna et la regarda

« Je suis désolé « Elle déclara subitement

« De quoi ? »

« De pas avoir été vraiment ta fille ces derniers temps » Bonnie disait parlant de ces derniers temps , sa mère la regarda un long moment intrigué. Bonnie allait encore dire quelque chose mais sa mère l'interrompît

« Tu n'as pas être désolé de quoi que ce soit , et puis j'ai pas a te faire de reproche parce que de 1 tu n'as rien fait de mal , tu es juste une adolescente comme les autres avec ces crises et tous ce qui va avec et de 2 je suis pas la mieux placé pour te juger , je ne suis pas vraiment la meilleurs des mères non plus « Elle disait , Bonnie la regarda un long moment et fît une grimaçe

« Peut être « elle disait ce qui fît rire Lucy . Lucy s'approcha de Bonnie et la regarda un long moment

« Personne est parfait et crois moi tu as été adorable pour quelqu'un qui a perdu une personne chère comme Damon « Elle disait puis s'arrêta . Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire , étrangement Bonnie avait l'impression que ce n'était pas que des retrouvailles avec Damon ,mais aussi des retrouvailles avec sa mère , et surtout des retrouvailles avec elle même . Elle pourra être elle même à partir de maintenant. ELle pourra enfin redevenir qui elle était parce que cette personne a disparu et elle avait besoin de la retrouver , de retrouver qui elle était . Elle s'était perdue en quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître dans le mirori et tous ça à cause d'une même et seule personne. Lucy regarda Bonnie.

«C'est douloureux de te voir autant en bavé c'est vrai , j'aimerais pouvoir quelque chose ,mais je peux pas et je suis désolé pour ça , d'être inu « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie l'enlaça.

« Merci » elle disait en regardant en face d'elle . Sa mère regarda en face d'elle surprise puis sourît. Après un moment elle se libéra de Bonnie et la regarda

« Ton père veut aussi que tu l'appelles et tu dois parler à Lily «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle veut se marier avec ton petit ami plus tard « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Bonnie rigola et mît une main devant sa bouche

« Et je crois que ça va poser problème « Elle continua , elles restèrent à se regarder sourire aux lèvre, sa mère était contente de la voir sourire , enfin de la voir vraiment sourire . Elle regarda Bonnie et soupira

« Va rejoindre tes amis « Elle continua voulant que Bonnie retrouve Damon à vrai dire tout le monde dans cette maison voulait qu'ils se retrouvent à force de les voir autant en bavé . Bonnie la regarda puis s'en alla discrètement pour ne pas déranger les jumeaux . Elle ferma délicatement la porte et se retourna , elle avança mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix inquiète de Elena.

« Attends, tu l'as pris de force à Slevin alors ils vont venir le récupérer « Elena disait intrigué comme tout le monde , cela les avait refroidit ce que Damon pouvait voir . Damon bu son verre de whisky. Il regarda leur tête et se mît à repenser au fait qu'il s'était échappé de force avec le collier. Il se mît à regarder le collier réalisant enfin ce qui risquait de se passer. Les autres ne dirent rien voyant très bien le regard de Damon. Ils ne dirent tous rien attendant que Damon réagisse , ils entendirent tous quelqu'un descendre dans les escaliers. Ils tournèrent leur tête sauf Damon qui resta à regarder son collier intrigué repensant à ça. Bonnie descendît les escaliers et vît le regard de tout le monde ce qui l'intrigua .

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Elle demanda attirant le regard de Damon qui leva la tête et la regarda. Ils ne dirent rien un long moment .Damon resta à la regarder ,mais Stefan parla à sa place sachant que celui-ci était un peu perturbé par ça , il avait tellement pensé à l'idée de revoir Bonnie qu'il n'avait pas pensé au conséquence de son geste . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait en revenant que peut être , les sorcières le laisserait tranquille ,mais c'était utopique et totalement stupide d'y avoir cru . Elle s'approcha intriguée. Stefan allait parler mais Damon s'y lança

"J'ai pris le talisman à Slevin de force et je me suis échappé " Damon disait en regardant Bonnie qui ouvra subitement les yeux perdu. Elle le regarda un long moment et perdu son air de surprise pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle le regarda n'ayant pas réfléchi à ça , elle pensait naïvement que les sorcières l'avaient fait revenir ,mais pas du tout , elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette pensée était venu. Si en fait elle le savait ,il était exactement venu la trouver pour la sauver de l'eau et étrangement elle s'était dit que les sorcières avaient revus leur avis , leur position les concernant , il ne pouvait y avoir que cette solution selon Bonnie ,mais non Damon avait agi indépendamment d'eux , il s'était échappé et cela n'avait rien à avoir avec les sorcières mais à lui et lui seul.

Elle resta à le regarder sans rien ire et Damon comprît à travers son regard. Il vît de la déception , de l'agacement mais avant tout de la tristesse. La tristesse que ça soit constamment à eux d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient , la tristesse que personne ne les aide, aucune sorcière ,aucun gardiane , aucun Loup Garou , personne était là pour eux , il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux. Elle qui s'était prise la peine d'aider les sorcières avec cette chasse au sorcière , elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et personne ne le voyait , elles ne le voyaient pas . Elle passa subitement de la tristesse à la colère ,mais ne montra rien . Jess , Léo , Stefan , Elena, Tyler et Caroline regardèrent Bonnie et Damon qui étaient assez loin l'un de l'autre ,mais même loin l'un de l'autre , ils ressentaient ce que chacun ressentait à ce moment . Elle regarda Damon sans rien dire un long moment puis se ressaisît.  
>Elle tourna sa tête et regarda les autres détachant son regard de Damon .<p>

"J'ai dis à Sameh que je devais l'appeler alors je reviens " Elle disait un peu perturbé . Elena la regarda et hocha la tête . Bonnie resta à les regarder puis s'en alla préférant quitter la pièce et se retrouver seule juste un instant .Ils ne dirent tous rien autant perturbé que Bonnie par cette nouvelle . Damon les regarda tous sans rien dire , il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vît Bonnie sortir de la propriété par le portail .

"Qu'est ce qu'on fais ?" Caroline demanda ensuite puis regarda Damon qui était lui aussi dans ces pensées. Il buvait son verre et regardait le sol réfléchissant à tous ce que les autres lui avaient dit à propos de cette chasse au sorcière , à propos du fait que Klaus était revenu à son tour , à propos de la liste ,et des prisonniers . Il avait raté beaucoup de chose ,mais à vrai dire cela ne l'avait pas manqué . Il resta à regarder le sol lorsqu'il sentît une présence en face de lui . Il leva la tête et vît Elena qui le regardait inquiète pour lui en voyant qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il la regarda sans rien dire

"On va trouver une solution " Elle déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux

"Avec toute cette histoire de sorcière qui sont mortes , on a du répit pour trouver quelque chose et te faire rester " Elle continua sous le regard de tout le monde qui hochèrent la tête ne voulant pas voir l'inquiétude de Damon qui était subitement apparu. C'était bizarre , il suffisait que Bonnie disparaisse pour qu'il en oublie les vraies problèmes. C'était juste la retrouver qui était le problème jusque là . Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver ,mais là c'était la garder , le problème,c'était carrément autre chose. Il regarda Elena repensant à tout , à la pensée qu'il risquait de repartir dans l'Ardes , qu'il risquait de revivre cette merde . Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vît Léo s'approchait de Elena et se mettre à côté d'elle.

"Donne moi le talisman que j'y jette un oeil " Léo déclara . Damon le regarda intrigué puis enleva son talisman voyant que tout le monde avait l'air d'être prêt à tout pour le faire rester ,mais c'était ce dont il était question là . C'était à leur tour de se battre pour Damon et non le contraire , il s'était dèja assez battu pour eux et c'était ce dont une partie de Elena se sentait coupable . Le soir où il était parti , elle avait refusé de se battre face au gardiane qui risquait de la prendre , et pourtant ils s'étaient tous battu pour elle sauf elle qui était pourtant concerné . Damon n'avait jamais abandonné pour elle et c'était peut-être à son tour et au tour de tout le monde de ne pas abandonner pour lui. Elena et Damon se regardèrent sans rien dire . Caroline les regarda puis regarda Stefan qui le fixait à son tour . Stefan les regarda ayant étrangement l'impression comme tout le monde d'être de trop.

"Damon tu devrais te changer et te reposer , tu en as besoin " Stefan se mît à dire interrompant leur regard. Damon leva la tête et regarda Stefan , il resta à le regarder subitement perturbé par ça. C'était comme si son cerveau avait été déconnecté de la réalité lorsqu'il les avait vu mais là , la réalité lui était revenu en pleine face . Il resta à regarder Stefan , finalement ne se sentant plus aussi confiant subitement.

* * *

><p>Bonnie se dirigea vers le portail du manoir, elle ouvra la porte puis la referma se retrouvant sur le trottoir, elle se retourna et fît face au portail . Elle regarda le portail et frappa son poing<p>

« Mais quel conne « Elle disait en parlant plus à elle-même qu'autre chose.

« Quel conne, quel conne « Elle répéta tout en continuant à frapper, elle regarda la portail rigolant d'elle-même

« Qu'est ce que tu pensais, que les sorcières te l'avais envoyé, »Elle disait à elle-même agacé . Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se ressaisir, mais tous ce qu'elle faisait c'était frappé contre le portail agacé . Elle décida de se calmer après une bonne minute à frapper contre le portail ,elle reprît son souffle et se retourna . Elle regarda en face d'elle et reprît son souffle. Elle s'en alla avec le téléphone et marcha le long de la route. Elle composa le numéro pour joindre Sameh , elle soupira avant puis lui téléphona . Sameh était en train de courir à toute allure dans les allées, il était en train de se faire poursuivre par quelqu'un , un marchant qui lui criait dessus .

« La prochaine fois je t'aurais Sameh « Le marchant disait ce qui fît rire Sameh

« Essayez d'abord de perdre du poids je vous les dit « Il disait en lui tirant la langue

« Oh Sameh « Il cria puis courra. Sameh courra , traversa plusieurs rue , et arriva de loin à distancer le marchant . Il se retrouva sur une autre allé de marchant et souris

« Easy « Il disait en souriant puis mangea sa pomme. Il regardait les alentours lorsqu'il entendît sa poche sonnait , il s'arrêta et sourît . Il prît son téléphone et répondit

« Alors elle va bien « Sameh disait croyant que c'était Gabrielle. Bonnie s'arrêta et sourît intérieurement contente d'entendre sa voix étrangement

« Je rêve où tu as fais ami ami avec mon petit frère « Bonnie disait. Sameh ouvra les yeux en grand, il vît des escaliers , il monta les escaliers et se retrouva sur le toit .

« Tu vas bien « Il disait content

« J'arrive presque à percevoir du bonheur dans ta voix «

« N'importe quoi « Sameh disait prenant un ton grave ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il s'était inquiété. Bonnie sourît

« Tu fais genre, mais tu as appelle alors que j'avais dit que je t'appellerais «

« Dans le cas où tu aurais été morte , tu n'aurais jamais appelé alors valait mieux que j'appelle »

« 1 point pour toi « Elle disait , Sameh sourît , en réalité , il avait appelé parce qu'il était inquièt qu'elle ne l'appelle pas , elle avait dit qu'elle appellerait et il n'avait attendu que son appel . Bonnie marcha retrouvant légèrement le sourire .

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère « Sameh disait subitement , Bonnie sourît

« Figure toi qu'il y a un an de ça , je ne le savais pas aussi » Elle répondit ,Sameh ne dît rien surpris

« C'est bizarre ,mais dire que c'est bizarre c'est un euphémisme après tout tu es une sorcière ce qui est carrément bizarre « Il disait en ouvrant les yeux en grand . Elle rigola

« Oui c'est vrai et tu sais ce qui est bizarre c'est que cela ne t'a pas fais peur du tout , que tu l'as plutôt bien pris « Elle disait encore intrigué par ça . Sameh resta à regarder en face de lui un long moment

« a vrai dire j'ai su que quelque chose clochait avec vous à la minute où Léo avait entendu les gardes, c'était impossible qu'il puisse dire combien ils étaient et cela m'a perturbé « Elle sourît contente de pouvoir parler avec lui car cela lui faisait oublié les sorcières et le reste.

« Sameh « Le marchant hurla en bas ce qui surpris Sameh qui se releva de suite du toit . Le marchand le regarda puis monta les escaliers. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles intrigué en entendant quelqu'un criait le nom de Sameh

« Heu Bonnie quitte pas deux seconde « Sameh disait subitement, il courra sur l'autre toit , il descendît et se retrouva sur l'allé puis courra , il se tourna

« Je vous paierais demain monsieur, vous me connaissez, je paie toujours mes dettes « Sameh cria au monsieur qui le regarda les mains sur ses côtes, il regarda Sameh un long moment et sourît

« Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie « L'homme cria , Bonnie fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant rien à ce que Sameh disait puisqu'il ne parlait pas anglais ,mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler la même langue pour comprendre qu'il avait encore fait des siennes. Il marcha et remît le téléphone contre son oreille

« C'est bon « Il disait , Bonnie souffla

« Laisse moi deviner tu as volé ? » Elle disait en s'arrêtant sur la route. Sameh sourît

« J'ai emprunté, c'est pas pareil c'est comme un crédit que je m'accorde «

« Mais où est passé l'argent que Léo ta passé ? » Bonnie demanda, Sameh sourît en marchant

« Je l'ai donné « Il avoua ,

« Quoi ? »

« Mon ami en avait besoin pour acheter quelque chose «

« Et comme moi j'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, je suis un débrouillard , je m'en sors toujours « Il disait , Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un long moment

« Tu veux que je t'envoi »

« Non laisse tombé, pitié n'ai pas pitié, je déteste ça « Il disait , elle ne dît rien comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec lui

« C'est dure aussi, je me porte beaucoup mieux que toi alors je peux t'aider »

« Ou juste me parler comme maintenant, tu sais tu n'as aucun droit et devoir envers moi et moi aussi » Il disait , Bonnie ne dît rien , Sameh marcha, il comprît que cela l'agaçait alors il changea de sujet.

« Tu l'a trouvé « Sameh demanda subitement, Bonnie leva la tête , elle regarda en face d'elle sachant de quoi il parlait . Elle regarda

« Il m'a trouvé « Elle disait , Sameh sourît content

« Alors tu es heureuse ? » Il disait mais quelque chose le dérangeait étrangement à cette pensée parce que bizarrement, il se disait que maintenant qu'elle était heureuse, elle ne prendrait pas la peine de lui parler, elle reviendrait à sa vie d'avant ignorant les gens comme lui , l'ignorant totalement .

« Oui je suis heureuse « Bonnie disait ,mais Sameh fronça les sourcilles perdu. Il regarda en face de lui sans rien dire

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air quand tu le dis «

« Si je suis heureuse «

« Bonnie , être heureux c'est aussi montrer qu'on l'est « Sameh disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait 13 ans .

« C'est juste « Elle s'arrêta , il s'assît par terre contre un mur intrigué et regarda en face de lui .

« Ils vont venir le chercher, j'ai pensé naïvement qu'ils me l'avaient rendu tu sais mais non ,c'est tout le contraire, ils ne compte jamais me le rendre « Elle disait difficilement . Sameh comprît de quoi il s'agissait , il ne dît rien .

« je supporterais pas de le revoir partir « Elle continua ce que Sameh comprît. Ils ne dirent rien laissant un silence au bout du fil. Elle regarda en face d'elle et parla comme si elle parlait avec son inconscient . Sameh avait cet effet sur elle.

« Je ne peux pas le regarder et profiter alors qu'il risque de partir « Elle avoua subitement. Sameh fronça les sourcilles comprenant. Il regarda en face de lui sans rien dire . Bonnie resta figé paralysé par la pensé qu'on risquait de prendre Damon , qu'elle risquait de reculer en arrière, qu'elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir voir plus loin , de ne pas pouvoir redevenir ce qu'elle était avec Damon .

« Si tu peux « Sameh déclara subitement réveillant Bonnie de ces pensée. Elle fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Tu peux c'est juste que tu ne veux pas « Il continua . Si elle avait besoin de lui parler alors il écouterait , parce que cela faisait plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un qui était loin et pourtant de se sentir si proche.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça « Bonnie disait subitement ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle se confiait à lui , c'était si naturel que s'en était flippant. Sameh ne dît rien un long moment

« Je sais que je suis un enfant Bonnie mais ce que je veux dire c'est que dès que je t'ai vu , j'ai su une chose « Sameh disait subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda ce qui le fit timidement sourire.

« Tu fais des plans , des projets , tu dessines ton avenir et j'imagine qu'avec Damon c'est ça « Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand surprise que ça se voit autant . En y repensant sur ça , elle était plutôt prévisible . Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie avec Damon , elle était prévisible et même Sameh qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment , le savait . Elle hocha la tête et se mît à sourire.

« Oui c'est ça » Elle répondit.

« Et alors ? « Elle demanda voulant savoir le fond de la pensée de Sameh.

« Abandonne l'idée d'avoir un avenir avec lui , je ne dis pas que vous en aurez pas , je dis juste que pour profiter oublie ça et pense à maintenant, à ce que tu ressens maintenant et non ce que tu ressentiras après si « Il disait , Bonnie sourît voyant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je peux pas parce que je sais déjà ce que ça fait le si , si je savais pas , ça aurait été facile ,mais là je sais ce qu'il adviendra si elles le reprennent « Bonnie disait . Sameh regarda en face de lui ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Et on abandonne pas des plans du jour au lendemain « Bonnie disait. Sameh hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait. Pourtant lui ne faisait aucun plan contrairement à Bonnie , et c'était pour ça qu'il savait qu'elle en faisait parce qu'elle était tout le contraire de lui. Il ne s'autorisait pas de plans , parce-que cela était trop douloureux de les voir s'effondrer à chaque fois . C'était bizarre de voir que Bonnie voulait continuer à en faire après ce qu'elle avait vécu . La plupart des gens qui vivaient des choses dure abandonné l'idée de faire des plans pour les mêmes raison que Sameh ,mais pas elle visiblement . Il eut bizarrement de l'admiration pour elle. Il la comprenait malgrè qu'elle soit son opposé , peut être c'était ça voir plus loin se disait-il repensant aux paroles de Bonnie.

« Il m'a promis que nous aurions un avenir , c'est lui qui m'a forcé à en avoir un , je peux pas laissé tombé cette promesse « Bonnie continua réveillant Sameh de ses pensées. Il ne dît rien pendant un long moment , il regardait en face de lui la soleil qui s'éteignait peu à peu.

« Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû te promettre autant si c'est pas pour pouvoir les tenir « Sameh déclara subitement.c Sameh s'en voulu de dire ça lorsqu'il entendît le silence au bout du fil . Sameh ne dît rien puis continua ne voulant pas paraître aussi froid .

« Je sais pas grand-chose de toi ou de lui et encore moins de vous ,mais il y a des événements qui change la vie des gens , , lorsque tu perds , tu changes forcément en bien ou en mal et tu dois peut être accepté que vos plans aient changé et que la personne qui sera en face de toi n'est plus la même personne qui t'a promis un avenir tout tracé « Sameh continua pensant à son expérience. Il avait changé aussi , il avait déja fait des plans et maintenant il faisait partie de l'autre catégorie , celle qui vît au jour le jour. Il n'entendît rien ce qui l'inquiéta. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne mal .

« tu es là » Il demanda inquiet.

« Oui je suis là , j'essaye juste je sais pas « Elle avoua subitement , elle ne dît rien puis se mît à rire.

« ça doit être futile pour toi de parler à une fille qui censé être plus mature que toi ,mais visiblement qui l'es pas et qui parle de ces problème futile « Elle se mît à dire sachant très bien que Sameh avait raison , mais elle préférait éviter le sujet. Pour l'instant , elle était simplement perdu , totalement perdu. Elle voulait voir plus loin à travers des plans et finalement elle se retrouvait à juste avoir la vue sur la route.

« Chacun ces problèmes, c'est pas pour autant que c'est futile puis crois moi , ce que tu vis n'a rien de futile « Sameh disait. Bonnie sourît aimant bien comment Sameh parlait.

« Tu sais tu as raison « Bonnie disait subitement . Elle regarda en face d'elle

«mais même si tu as raison , je dois le faire rester »

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire « Sameh disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Ne pas faire de plan , ne veut pas dire abandonner.

« Tu as un plan « Sameh demanda , il n'entendît rien un long moment . Bonnie repensa à hier . Elle avait pensé à quelque chose et peut être qu'il était temps qu'elle essaye de les faire sortir de cette merde.

« J'ai besoin de toi « Elle déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Sameh qui fronça les sourcilles perdu .

« moi « Il répondit surpris. Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment

« Oui et cela risque d'être dangereux »

« Le danger est moi ça fait 1 je suis ton homme dans tous les cas » Sameh se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie qui fronça les sourcilles

« Mais tu sais pas ce que je vais te demander «

« Mais je sais que je veux t'aider « Il avoua , Bonnie se mît à sourire

« Merci »

« Mais j'ai encore rien fait «

« De vouloir le faire « Elle disait vraiment touché . Sameh sourît voyant que cela la touchait

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était peut être dangereux ,mais je doute qu'il te fasse du mal « Bonnie disait

« Qui ? » Sameh demanda intrigué . Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment puis prononça son nom

« Loric « Elle déclara, Sameh ouvra les yeux en grand

« Loric , le Loric dont je vous ai parlé « Sameh disait subitement en montant le ton , il se calma lorsqu'il vît des gens le regardait , les gens le regardaient avec frayeur en entendant le nom de Loric venant de la bouche de Sameh. Sameh se leva et se cacha dans une ruelle discrète

« Tu rigoles « Sameh disait

« Malheureusement non mais laisse tombé, c'est juste qu'il fait encore jour chez vous et moi je peux pas me déplacer , j'ai utilisé trop de pouvoir ,mais laisse tombé c'était stupide « Bonnie disait subitement , Sameh ne dît rien

« non c'est bon ,je peux « Il se mît à dire , Bonnie le regarda pas convaincu

« Arrête Sameh j'ai entendu ton effroi c'est trop tard «

« Tu es sûre que je risque rien «

« Oui , il s'en prend qu'a des sorciers « Bonnie disait , Sameh soupira

« Alors ok , puis si ça me permet de garder contact avec toi «

« Quoi ? même sans ça je garderais contact avec toi »

« Je ne suis pas toi Bonnie , je crois pas au plan et au promesse , mais c'est bon tu sais , je vais pas me briser si on se parle plus » Sameh disait ce qui surpris Bonnie , elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais rien ne vint . Elle regarda en face d'elle

« Tu sais , je ne croyais pas au promesse aussi , je détestait ça et regarde moi maintenant «

« C'est pas pareil « Sameh disait

« Pourquoi ça «

« Tu es une fille « Sameh disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Sérieusement Sameh , si je t'ai donné ce téléphone , je te l'ai dis c'est pour pas perdre ta trace « Elle disait sérieusement . Elle n'entendît plus rien au téléphone , Sameh dégagea le téléphone de son oreille , il sourît , il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende

« Sameh « Elle disait intrigué , Sameh sourît puis remit le téléphone sur son oreille . Il fît comme si de rien était

« Ok qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Il demanda seulement.

« J'aimerais simplement que tu poses une question pour moi à Loric «

« Laquel « Il demanda intrigué par tout les mystère de Bonnie . Elle ne dît rien un moment, elle reprît son souffle

« Ce qui arriverait au lien d'un vampire et d'une sorcière si celle-ci « Elle ne dît rien ayant peur de le dire à Sameh

« Si celle-ci quoi ? »

« Deviens un vampire « Bonnie disait, Sameh ouvra les yeux en grand , il ne dît rien comprenant qu'elle envisageait cette solution. Bonnie entendît un silence , elle n'aimait pas le mêler à ses histoires peu ordinaire et avait peur de sa réaction mais Sameh ne fît aucun jugement , il ne dît rien.

« Ok je lui demanderais « Sameh disait seulement ce qui plu à Bonnie qui aimait que Sameh ne pose pas plus de question. En même temps , il ne pensait pas qu'il était bien placé pour parler , il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que ça.

« Je te rappelle demain « Sameh continua , Bonnie ne dît rien

« Dit tu ne veux pas de sous en échange «

« Non « Sameh disait ne voulant pas

« Allez , tu marchandes tout le temps non »

« Pas avec mes amis « Il disait ce qui surpris Bonnie ,elle sourît

« Si t'es mon ami accepte que je t'aide en acceptant de l'argent contre « Elle disait , Sameh ne dît rien un long moment

« Non mais je veux bien autre chose « Il disait

« Enfin plusieurs chose « Il continua , Bonnie le regarda intrigué

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda , Sameh regarda en face de lui et sourît

« Un équipement de base ball , avec une batte , un gans et une balle « Sameh avoua subitement , Bonnie ne dît rien surprise ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Tu aimes le base ball » Elle demanda surprise

« Mon père et moi avions l'habitude d'en faire » Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment surprise

« Il y a donc des choses chez les américains que tu aimes « Elle disait ce qui le fît sourire . Il ne dît rien

« Tu es fan d'une équipe en particulier « Elle demanda voulant s'intéresser à lui

« Oui « Il disait en hochant la tête

« J'adore les Yankees « Il continua , Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel

« Comme la moitié des américains « Elle disait en souriant . La plupart des gens se divisaient entre les Yankees et les redsocks

« Tu n'aimes pas les redsocks «

«Ce n'est pas le même niveau « Il disait ,

« Ce n'est pas ce que l'autre parti des américains disent «

« C'est ceux qui n'on rien compris au baseball « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Dit donc, tu ne serais pas un peu présomptueux « Bonnie disait, Sameh ne dît rien et sourît.

« Et quoi d'autres ? tu as dis plusieurs cadeau» Elle demanda

« Non rien laisse tombé « Sameh se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Dit « Elle déclara

« Qu'on y joue ensemble un jour «

« TU veux que je te promette, je rêve pas monsieur je crois pas au promesse «

« ça va pas me tuer une « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Je serais ravie de jouer avec toi , même si je suis très nul « Elle avoua , Sameh sourît . Il y eu un long silence entre eux. Elle arrêta de sourire et reprît son air sérieux subitement.

« Ma vie est un bordel Sameh en ce moment « Bonnie déclara subitement ce qui refroidit Sameh qui comprît

« Mais dès que ça se termine peu importe ce qui se passe , j'essaierais de tenir cette promesse « Bonnie disait , Sameh ne dît rien et sourît.

« Je dois te laisser « Il déclara subitement.

« Ok «

« ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi « Il avoua

« Moi aussi « Bonnie répondit , ils allaient tout deux raccrocher mais Bonnie appela

« Sameh « Bonnie disait subitement

« Oui »

« Fais attention à toi et à Loric «

« Pourquoi je croyais que je risquais rien «

« C'est le cas mais Loric aime faire des beaux discours et ce sont les mêmes que les tiens « Elle avoua

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'agir sur ce que tu pense ou fais tu sais mais rend moi une autre faveur « Bonnie disait subitement

« Laquelle «

« Peu importe ce qu'il te dit à propos des dominants et des dominés ou peu importe essaye « Elle s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Sameh

« Essaye quoi ? »

« De voir plus loin que ce qu'il te montre « Elle avoua , Sameh ne dît rien surpris

« Je sais que c'est peut être trop te demander de voir plus loin ,mais lorsqu'il te parlera, s'il te fait , essaye pour moi de le faire parce que lorsque je me suis retrouvé chez lui , je me suis senti enfermé dans une vision du monde que je ne voulais pas « Elle avoua , Sameh regarda en face de lui.

« Je vais essayer , comme tu essayeras de tenir ta promesse hein » Il disait aimant bien l'attention que Bonnie lui apportait. Elle essayait de le faire voir plus loin et cela le touchait.

« Oui «

« Alors essayons tout les deux « Sameh disait

« Fais attention à toi aussi « Sameh disait puis raccrocha . Il regarda en face de lui puis sourît , il sortît de la ruelle et regarda en direction du nord sachant où Loric habitait .

« Allez courage « Sameh se disait à lui-même . Bonnie raccrocha à son tour, elle se retourna et regarda en face d'elle retrouvant légèrement le sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana Del Rey : Born to die<em><br>_**

**_Pieds ne me lâchez pas _**  
><strong><em>Emmenez moi à la ligne d'arrivée*<em>**  
><strong><em>Mon cœur entier se brise à chaque pas que je fais<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais j'espère que les portes* <em>**  
><strong><em>Me diront que tu m'appartiens<em>**  
><strong><em>Faire le tour de la ville<em>**  
><strong><em>Est-ce une erreur ou un dessein ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Je me sens si seule en ce vendredi soir<em>**  
><strong><em>Peux-tu faire cela notre chez nous, si je te dis que tu es mien ?<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est ce que je t'ai dis bébé<em>**

Damon pencha sa tête en avant et profita de l'eau chaude qui tombait sur son cou et ses cheveux. Il resta à regarder le sol repensant à ces derniers mois dans l'Ardes. Il entendait étrangement les cris qu'il avait prononcé tous ses mois. Il repensa au fait qu'il avait pris le collier de Slevin de force , sans penser aux conséquences , tous ce dont à quoi il avait pensé c'était retrouver Bonnie, c'était ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti en la retrouvant. Il avait ressenti le sentiment d'appartenir à elle , d'être destiné à ce monde et non pas à l'Ardes comme ils avaient tous essayé de lui faire croire là bas. Mais ce sentiment d'appartenance , d'intensité qu'il avait ressenti auprès de Bonnie et des autres étaient en train de disparaître subitement. Il avait des pensées sombres d'un coup. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait , peut être qu'il était tellement heureux qu'il avait fait abstraction de ce genre de sentiment indésirable et sombre, peut-être était ce parce que Bonnie n'était pas là , peut être qu'il se sentirait mieux lorsqu'elle reviendra enfin bref peu importe ce que c'était c'était là , bel et bien là .

Bonnie devait ressentir exactement la même chose que lui , il l'avait vu dans ses yeux , il avait vu la déception , le retour à la réalité , le retour. Ils avaient fait abstraction de tout ,mais là c'était revenu. Il pensa à l'Ardes , il pensa aux mots de Slevin . Il vît des flashbacks et gémît de douleur ayant l'impression que la torture était encore là. Toutes ces blessures avaient guéri même celle que Slevin lui avait engendré sauf les blessures qu'il avait eu dans la prison. Il releva sa tête et regarda le plafond ,mais il vît encore les flashbacks, il éteignît l'eau et sortît de la douche agacé de penser . Il s'essuya et mît une serviette autours de sa taille et une autre autour de son cou . Il s'essuya et se changea dans la salle de bain. Après s'être changé , il sortît de la salle de bain .

Il regarda sa chambre sans rien dire. Il s'approcha et vît ses affaires , il regarda les affaires sans rien dire , étrangement il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas ses affaires , que cette chambre appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre pourtant tout était là , rien avait changé , tout était pareil dans ses souvenirs . Il fronça les sourcilles intrigué par cette impression , ce n'était pas les meubles qui avaient changé , ni sa chambre ou les plafonds , c'était simplement lui . Il resta à regarder sa chambre un long moment sans rien dire repensant à ce matin , encore ce matin , il était dans cette Ardes, et maintenant il était ici . Il se montra instable subitement, lui qui était content de revoir tout le monde , une fois seul dans cette pièce . Il avait l'impression d'être seul dans l'Ardes. Il regarda sa chambre ayant l'impression qu'elle était en train de l'enfermer . Il regarda sa chambre agacé ne sachant plus où il était étrangement , il avait l'impression d'être là bas et non ici . Les lieux devenaient oppressant , les meubles ,les objets. Il s'approcha de son meuble et le jeta subitement par terre subitement agacé de le voir. Agacé de se sentir comme ça , agacé d'avoir l'impression d'être dans ce putain d'Ardes alors qu'il était là , ici au manoir ,mais même le manoir se montrait oppressant pour lui. Il avait donné l'impression aux autres qu'il arrivait à gérer le déchirement entre l'autre monde et lui , que cela ne faisait rien de revenir après tous ce temps ;mais il était encore dans l'autre monde ce matin , la ligne était encore trop fine.

"Vous êtes sûre que c'est bon de laisser Damon seul en haut " Elena disait en regardant en haut des escaliers . Jess , Tyler et Caroline étaient debout en train de regarder Elena qui avait l'air plutôt inquiète tandis que Stefan et Léo étaient dans la bibliothèque en train d'examiner le talisman. Elena regarda en haut inquiète se demandant s'il allait bien après tout , c'était une rupture totale entre là et là bas enfin , cela devait être bizarre pour lui . Caroline regarda Elena et allait parler ,mais elles entendirent subitement un énorme boucan dans la chambre de Damon.

"Je vais le voir " Elena allait partir mais Caroline se déplaça subitement avec sa vitesse et se mît face à elle .

"Laisse le " Caroline déclara sachant très bien que Damon avait besoin de se défouler . Tout le monde savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler , c'est pour ça qu'ils ne bougèrent pas . Lucy qui était dans la chambre d'à côté , Stefan et Léo qui étaient dans la bibliothèque et Caroline , Jess qui étaient dans le salon . Seule Elena voulait aller le voir et lui parler

"Il est mal , ça se voit " Elena se mît à dire ,mais Caroline la regarda

**_Ne me fais pas souffrir, ne me fais pas pleurer_**  
><strong><em>Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas lorsque le chemin devient rude<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi<em> **  
><strong><em>Continue de me faire rire<em>**  
><strong><em>On n'a qu'à se défoncer<em>**  
><strong><em>La route est longue, on continu<em>**  
><strong><em>En essayant de s'éclater en attendant<em>**

**_Viens et promène toi dans le coté sauvage_**  
><strong><em>Laisse moi t'embrasser sous la pluie battante<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu les aimes complètement folles <em>**  
><strong><em>Choisis tes derniers mots<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est la dernière fois<em>**  
><strong><em>Car toi et moi, nous sommes nés pour mourir<em>**

"Il a juste besoin de se défouler " Caroline déclara sachant très bien que c'était une étape à faire pour lui . Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose pour montrer sa colère envers les sorcières de lui avoir fait ça , pour montrer sa colère d'avoir été là bas , pour montrer sa colère d'avoir l'impression d'être mort parce que c'était l'impression qu'il avait subitement . Il avait l'impression d'être mort , d'être seul , les impressions qu'il avait ressenti dans l'Ardes se faisait ressentir là maintenant. En voyant tout le monde , il avait réalisé qu'il avait été seul tout ce temps , qu'on l'avait condamné à la solitude au silence , qu'on l'avait tué à petit feu et tout ça pour rien. Il jeta les meubles décidant enfin de se lacher , il n'avait pas eu l'occasion là bas parce que sa seule préoccupation était de trouver Bonnie mais là , il pouvait se lâcher et c'était ce que tout le monde comprenait sauf Elena qui était inquiète pour lui. Elena regarda pas convaincu ,elle regarda en haut se demandant à quoi Damon pensait. Bonnie arriva et entendît le boucan dans la chambre . Elle regarda tout le monde .

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Elle demanda , ils entendirent tous Damon en haut ,mais ne firent rien

"Il se défoule " Caroline disait . Bonnie la regarda puis monta en haut . Elena regarda Bonnie puis Caroline . Caroline la regarda sachant très bien ce que celle-ci pensait .

"Bonnie est sa copine ce n'est pas pareil , je te rappelle " Caroline disait sur un ton que Elena n'aimait pas . Elena allait dire quelque chose ,mais Caroline s'en alla la laissant . Tyler regarda Elena puis Caroline et Jess , eux trois pensaient tous la même chose ,mais ne dirent rien.

Damon s'arrêta et regarda en face de lui , il vît son reflet à travers la fenêtre et vît ces veines ressortir subitement qui se montrèrent plus marqué et plus ancré qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à la base. Son côté vampire avait disparu ces derniers temps et là se revoir en vampire était intriguant pour lui. Il regarda son reflet un long moment , ces yeux qui avaient perdus de son éclat . Même le vampire en lui se montrait fatigué . Il avait l'impression de voir deux personnes opposées tellement il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment . Il regarda son côté vampire qui était avant tout lui ,mais pourtant il ne reconnaissait rien . Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans le reflet . Il ne savait plus qu'il était. Bonnie ouvra la porte et s'arrêta en voyant que Damon se regardait à travers la fenêtre . Elle avança sans rien dire et se mît derrière Damon voyant son visage de vampire à travers la fenêtre . Elle regarda ne réalisant pas à son tour que c'était le visage de Damon, quelque chose était pourtant différend et elle savait que Damon le voyait aussi car il se regardait sans même remarquer sa présence comme s'il était intrigué par son visage . Il se regarda puis vît enfin le reflet de Bonnie derrière le sien . Il la regarda à travers la fenêtre sans rien dire . Bonnie le regarda intrigué , elle vît le visage Damon changeait et celui-ci redevint normal. Il regarda son reflet puis tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie . Elle le regarda un long moment sachant pertinemment comme tout le monde qu'il avait besoin de se défouler . Tout le monde avait besoin de se défouler ,mais surtout lui , lui avait besoin d'être en colère de tout . Bonnie le regarda puis admira le foutoir de Damon .

" Tu refais la décoration " Elle disait seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre en regardant les alentours , elle tourna sa tête et fixa Damon qui la regardait intrigué ce que Bonnie remarqua . Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait.

**_Égarée, mais maintenant je me suis retrouvée_**  
><strong><em>Je peux voir néanmoins que j'ai été aveuglée autrefois<em>**  
><strong><em>J'étais si désemparée tout comme une enfant<em>**  
><strong><em>Essayant de prendre ce que je pouvais avoir<em>**  
><strong><em>Effrayée à l'idée de ne pas trouver<em>**  
><strong><em>Toutes les réponses, bébé<em>**

**_Ne me fais pas souffrir, ne me fais pas pleurer_**  
><strong><em>Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas lorsque le chemin devient rude<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi<em> **  
><strong><em>Continue de me faire rire<em>**  
><strong><em>On n'a qu'à se défoncer<em>**  
><strong><em>La route est longue, on continu<em>**  
><strong><em>En essayant de s'éclater en attendant<em>**

"ça fait du bien ?" Elle demanda . Damon regarda le sol un long moment puis regarda Bonnie

"C'est pas assez " Il déclara puis jeta encore des affaires faisant sursauter Bonnie qui resta à le regarder se défouler sur tout. Il faisait tombé tout agacé. Il s'arrêta un moment restant dos à Bonnie qui le regarda comprenant tout à fait sa colère. Elle s'approcha de son dos et posa sa main sur son épaule. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire. Il sentait la main de Bonnie sur son épaule et resta à regarder en face de lui ne sachant pas pourquoi d'un coup , il était triste .C'était ça , c'était de la tristesse et c'était simplement triste pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il était juste _t_riste.

"Je suis désolé " Bonnie disait seulement . Elle savait qu'une part de Damon lui en voulait aussi , lui en voulait d'être une sorcière ,et c'était vrai , une part de Damon lui en voulait comme l'autre part en voulait à tout le monde. Malgré cette colère , il suffisait de sentir sa main sur son épaule pour savoir qu'il avait besoin d'elle maintenant, il avait besoin d'elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

"Dit moi que je suis ici et non là bas " Il se mît à dire en regardant son reflet à travers la fenêtre. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise et regarda à son tour à travers la vitre. Elle vît les yeux de Damon qui la suppliait d'un regard de lui dire qu'il n'était plus là bas .Ils se regardèrent un long moment à travers la fenêtre sans rien dire . Il était triste et cette réalisation fît mal à Bonnie . Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'être là lorsque l'un d'entre eux était triste ,mais ces derniers mois , elle n'était pas là avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et maintenant son petit ami était triste juste en face d'elle et elle ne savait pas quoi dire , elle ne savait pas comment réagir ? Elle était censé le savoir pourtant ,mais c'était douloureux de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pu être là pour Damon lorsque celui-ci souffrait là bas , c'étati douloureux de le voir dans cet état et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle intensifia son toucher sur son épaule le forçant à se retourner. Damon se retourna délicatement et croisa le regard de Bonnie . _Elles_ l'avaient marqué , pas seulement son corps , mais son cœur , son esprit était marqué et elle le savait . _Elles_ le rendaient trise et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça , elle était inutile même pas capable de le protéger.

Elle resta à le regarder puis l'embrassa subitement ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise au revoir et elle ne voulait pas le lui dire . Il ne voulait pas être réduit à l'autre monde et c'était ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il était effrayé , et elle aussi , mais ils étaient ensemble , _n'était-ce pas le plus important ? ._

**_Viens et promène toi dans le coté sauvage_**  
><strong><em>Laisse moi t'embrasser sous la pluie battante<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu les aimes complètement folles <em>**  
><strong><em>Choisis tes derniers mots<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est la dernière fois<em>**  
><strong><em>Car toi et moi, nous sommes nés pour mourir<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous sommes nés pour mourir<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous sommes nés pour mourir<em>**

**__Viens et promène toi dans le coté sauvage_  
><em>Laisse moi t'embrasser sous la pluie battante<em>  
><em>Tu les aimes complètement folles <em>  
><em>**

Damon mît délicatement sa main derrière le cou de Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui tout en répondant à son baiser qui était délicat et fragile . C'était comme leur début , le début de leur relation qui était doux ,mais plus les secondes passées plus le baiser s'intensifia tout comme leur relation qui s'était intensifiée au niveau émotionnellement . Ils s'étaient ouvert facilement l'un à l'autre et sans même sans rendre compte , ils appartenaient déjà l'un à l'autre . Il n'y avait aucune raison ou logique à ce qui leur était arrivé à l'époque , il y avait juste leur cœur . Damon intensifia son baiser retrouvant enfin ses repères , il devait juste se concentrer sur elle pour savoir où il devait être , les mots étaient inutiles. En un baiser , il retrouva l'assurance qu'il avait perdu il y a des minutes de ça , il avait perdu sa tristesse qui était venu subitement , il avait retrouvé une partie de lui , la meilleur partie de lui . Il força Bonnie à lui donner un total accès . Leur baiser était la représentation de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils voyaient les images , les flashbacks , c'était comme les pages d'un album photo qui se changeaient à toute vitesse. Et c'était bon de savoir qu'à travers un seul baiser, leur sentiment n'avait pas changé. De la fragilité , à l'intensité , il passèrent à la précipitation.

Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide. Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle se retrouva dos plaqué contre le lit. Elle regarda Damon qui l'embrassa ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps ce qu'elle remarqua ,c 'était à la fois délicat et brusque. Il enleva la chemise de Bonnie qui se laissa faire , elle se releva légèrement puis jeta sa chemise sur le côté . Damon éloigna ces lèvres de Bonnie et les déplaça vers son cou forçant Bonnie à retrouver son souffle. Bonnie ouvra les yeux et gémît sentant la main de Damon caresser son cou de sa main gauche d'un côté et de l'autre côté il caressait son cou d'un baiser. Elle ouvra la bouche puis releva le T-shirt de Damon délicatement. Elle enleva le T-shirt de Damon . Damon arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent . Le cœur de Bonnie était en train de battre à dix mille à l'heure. Elle avait enfin retrouver ses yeux , son cœur , son esprit , elle avait retrouvé ses sens à cet instant , en un instant. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et posa un baiser. Elle se releva légèrement et déposa plusieurs baisés sur son torse sentant le relief de ces cicatrices sous ces lèvres. Damon posa un bisou sur le front de Bonnie tandis qu'elle montait ses lèvres sur son cou . Elle se releva petit à petit pour retrouver les lèvres de Damon . Elle se rallongea emmenant Damon avec elle . Il embrassa encore ses lèvres avant de parcourir le reste du corps de Bonnie. Il descendît le long de son corps forçant Bonnie à agripper le drap.

* * *

><p><strong>Kodaline : All I Want :<strong>

**_Tout ce que je veux n'est rien d'autre_  
><em>que de t'entendre frapper à ma porte<em>  
><em>parce que si je pouvais voir ton visage une fois encore<em>  
><em>je pourrai mourir en homme heureux, c'est sûr<em>**

Klaus ouvra les yeux doucement fatigué. Il gémît de douleur et posa sa main sur son cou.

« Réveillé « Aria déclara. Il tourna sa tête et vît sa sœur qui était assise sur une chaise. Klaus la regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Il se releva et s'assît au bord du lit . Il regarda Aria et ouvra la bouche

« Où sont-ils ? » Il articula parlant de Katherine et Elijah n'arrivant pas à croire ce que Elijah avait osé faire et ce que Katherine avait fait . Aria savait qu'il était énervé , ces yeux étaient froid et sa voix était brutale.

« Elijah est en bas mais Katherine est parti « Aria déclara. Klaus se leva subitement, il allait s'avancer pour régler ses comptes ,mais Aria se mît face à lui

« Arrête « Elle disait l'arrêtant nette. Klaus baissa sa tête et la regarda

« Bouge « Il déclara n'ayant pas d'humeur

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? tu es humain Klaus arrête de te comporter comme un originelle hybride c'est fini « Aria se mît à dire . Klaus la regarda énervé, il pinça sa lèvre inférieur et serra son poing.

Aria le regarda surprise lorsqu'elle vît les yeux de Klaus brillaient subitement, ils brillaient de colère , la colère de se faire autant humilié , la colère d'être réduit à rien , la colère de ressentir une tel colère que les larmes étaient en train de monter, et tous ça , il le ressentait parce qu'il était humain . Il y avait une limite à l'humiliation, d'abord Damon, ensuite Slevin , Bonnie et là Katherine et Elijah . Pour qui ils se prenaient tous, c'était un originelle merde. Klaus serra son poing ,il se tourna soudainement et jeta les affaires qui étaient sur le bureau .Aria resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire comprenant que Klaus commençait à ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'aimait pas .

_**quand tu as prononcé ton dernier au revoir**_  
><em><strong>je suis un peu mort à l'intérieur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je me suis couché en larmes toute la nuit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seul sans toi à mes côtés<strong>_

Klaus jeta le bureau au loin et se défoula sur tous les meubles tout en criant agacé. Il continua quelque minute et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît qu'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire. Il regarda en face de lui et serra son poing d'agacement. Il cria agacé tout en regardant en face de lui . Aria se retourna et regarda Klaus qui était de dos. Celui-ci sentît subitement une larme coulait sur sa joue, il serra sa mâchoire puis se retourna vers Aria qui le regardait comprenant ce qu'il devait ressentir, il avait fait semblant de ne pas être affecté par cette foutu prison ,mais cette prison l'avait rendu fou comme la plupart des prisonniers et là être ici humain parmi sa famille, le rendait encore plus fou . Il commençait à manquer d'air, il avait besoin de retrouver de l'air , il mît sa main sur son cou et regarda le sol . Il sentît les larmes tombaient

« Qui je suis ? » Il se mît à dire. Il s'était crée une identité au fil des siècles, il s'était crée un masque ,mais là, l'humanité était en train de briser son masque .Friedrich et Slevin l'avaient détruit. Ils avaient réussi à détruire sa personnalité et l'avait rendu comme ça. Ils l'avaient forcé à se créer un masque ,mais même cette personne avait disparu à cause de cette humanité . Il regarda le sol perdu ne sachant plus qu' il était , sans pouvoir , sans force , il n'était rien , parce que c'était ce que le pouvoir et la force représentait lui , c'était lui , il ne pouvait se définir que par eux ,mais plus maintenant . Il était toujours en train de toucher son cou manquant d'air à l'idée de ne plus rien savoir, sur lui , sur tout .

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis « Il continua en regardant le sol ce qui fît de la peine à Aria. Klaus tomba au sol à genou et regarda le sol n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était en train de se perdre , qu'il était en train de disparaître . Aria le regarda sans rien dire comprenant ce qu'il devait ressentir . Malgrè qu'elle devait le détester , Klaus était son frère. Ils étaient une famille malgré les coups bas , la souffrance parmi les siens . Elle s'approcha et se mît à genou face à Klaus . Elle l'enlaça sachant que Klaus n'allait jamais refermer l'étreinte qu'elle lui accordait. Il resta à regarder en face de lui n'arrivant pas à contrôler ses larmes . Ils restèrent comme ça à ne rien dire.

_**Mais si tu m'aimais**_

_**pourquoi m'as-tu quitté**_  
><em><strong> prend mon corps<strong>_  
><em><strong>prend mon corps<strong>_  
><em><strong>tout ce que je veux <strong>_  
><em><strong>tout ce dont j'ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong>c'est de trouver quelqu'un<strong>_

Aiden resta derrière la porte entendant Klaus et Aria dans la chambre . Il ne dît rien comprenant à son tour comment Klaus devait se sentir. Il se retourna et vît Elijah qui le regardait

« n'oublie pas tous ce qu'il a fait « Elijah disait à Aiden voyant que celui-ci était affecté par l'état de Klaus . Aiden s'avança et regarda Elijah

« Tuer des personnes, faire souffrir, c'est ce que les vampires font au cas où tu ne le saurais pas , on est des buveurs de sang rien d'autre « Aiden disait agacé par tout ça. Elijah le regarda sans rien dire , il vît Aiden s'approchait . Aiden s'arrêta face à lui et le regarda avec des yeux froids .

« Ne fais pas des leçons de morale Elijah , on est pas mieux que lui » Il se mît à dire .

« Klaus ne se soucie de personne d'autre que lui, il ne se soucie guère de nous, de sa famille Aiden « Elijah disait ne comprenant pas le changement d'attitude de Aiden . Aiden le regarda , il tourna sa tête et regarda la porte puis regarda Elijah .

« Et qu'en est il de nous Elijah ? « Aiden se mît à dire en le regardant. Elijah fronça les sourcilles perdu ne comprenant pas.

**_parce que tu as fait ressortir le meilleur de moi_**  
><strong><em>une part de moi que je n'avais jamais vu<em>**  
><strong><em>tu as pris mon âme en faisant table rase<em>**  
><strong><em>notre amour était fait pour des écrans de cinéma<em>**

« On est pas les mieux placé pour parler de famille, on entendait, on voyait les humiliations qu'il subissait tout les jours mais on a rien fait . On n'a pas agi en famille « Aiden se mît à dire parlant du passé. Elijah ne dît rien sachant qu'il avait raison

« On a rien fait parce qu'on avait trop peur de père , on est tous responsable autant qu'on est de ce qui lui est arrivé , mère , père , Slevin , toi , moi , Aria , Elric , Dante , Lester . Nous avons agi comme des lâches et pas comme une famille alors dit moi comment tu réagirais à la place de Klaus « Aiden disait. Elijah ne dît rien sachant pertinemment que Aiden avait raison . Aiden regarda Elijah et rigola

« Lester avait raison à l'époque, on n'est pas une famille, on ne l'a jamais été et croire qu'on le sera maintenant, c'est utopique « Aiden disait en rigolant puis s'en alla. Il passa à côté de Elijah le bousculant puis descendît les escaliers, il sortît de la maison, monta sur sa moto pour changer d'air. Elijah regarda en face de lui sachant pertinemment qu'Aiden avait raison. Il regarda la porte.

« Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je refuse de me sentir coupable pour ce que Klaus est « Elijah déclara sentant Elric derrière lui qui était posé contre le mur. Il était contre le mur les bras croisée et regardait les escaliers en face de lui tandis que Elijah était à son profil dos à lui

« Avons-nous le choix ? De l'être ou de ne pas l'être ? » Elric disait subitement faisant comprendre à Elijah que ce n'était pas un choix. Elijah ne dît rien, mais Elric comprît la réponse, c'était que non, c'était un sentiment qu'on ne choisissait pas , soit on l'était , soit on ne l'était pas.

« Tu te sens coupable toi ? « Elijah demanda à Elric sans le regarder

**_Mais si tu m'aimais_**  
><strong><em>Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté<em>**  
><strong><em>prend mon corps<em>**  
><strong><em>prend mon corps<em>**  
><strong><em>tout ce que je veux<em>**  
><strong><em>tout ce dont j'ai besoin<em>**

**_c'est de trouver quelqu'un_**  
><strong><em>c'est de trouver quelqu'un<em>**  
><strong><em>comme toi<em>**

« Qui s'en soucie le mal est fait « Elric répondit seulement. Elijah ne dît rien et les deux frères restèrent dans le couloir tandis qu'Aria était dans la chambre avec Klaus. Elle regarda en face d'elle tout comme Klaus qui ne bougeait pas, il ne resserrait pas son étreinte parce qu'il n'en voulait pas ,mais malgré qu'il n'en veuille pas, il ne faisait rien pour la repousser.

* * *

><p><em>Damon ouvra les yeux et vît du noir. Il resta à regarder le noir, il était intrigué en voyant le noir lorsqu'il se mît subitement à crier de toute ses forces sentant ses os se brisaient. Il ouvra les yeux en grand et tomba par terre tellement la douleur était puissante. Son oreille était contre le sol, il était en train de souffrir lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Klaus.<em>

_« Pauvre Damon, toujours et toujours la même douleur « Klaus disait en le regardant à travers sa cellule. Damon regarda en face de lui surpris, il allait répondre, mais la douleur était en train de s'emparer de lui. Il resta à ne rien dire et fronça les sourcilles intrigué lorsqu'il entendit des sifflements. Il écouta intrigué._

_« Tu m'entends « Il entendît une voix venant d'en bas ce qui le surpris. Il resta à écouter intrigué les sifflements_

_« Tu entends « Damon disait à Klaus. Il tourna sa tête et ne vît plus personne. Il vît la prison devenir subitement fumé. Damon regarda les alentours intrigué en voyant tout s'effondrait. Il tomba et ouvra les yeux voyant le plafond du manoir._ Il regarda le plafond intrigué par ce rêve, on aurait dit un souvenir, c'était étrange. Il regarda le plafond puis baissa sa tête et regarda sa main qui était posé sur celle de Bonnie qui avait posé sa main sur son torse.

« Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil « Il entendît à côté. Damon tourna sa tête et vît Bonnie qui le regardait. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, il regarda l'heure derrière et vît qu'il était 2 heure du matin. Il tourna sa tête et regarda le plafond qui illuminait toujours autant lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Il regarda le plafond étoilé sans rien dire. Bonnie regardait Damon qui ne la regardait pas. Bonnie s'approcha de lui entrelaçant sa main dans la sienne.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » Il demanda, elle leva la tête et le regarda un long moment

« Si j'entendais « Elle avoua, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Damon puis posa un baiser

« Et tu semblais avoir mal « Elle continua en regardant Damon qui regardait le plafond. Elle vît le regard de Damon qui regardait le vide. Il soupira

« Cette fois, je crois qu'il faudra plus qu'un mur pour me faire dormir « Il avoua laissant un silence dans la pièce. Tous était en désordre , sa chambre , lui , tout . Il resta à regarder le plafond . Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant .

« Alors je vais me charger de trouver autre chose « Elle disait en posant encore un bisou sur son épaule. Damon serra la main de Bonnie encore plus fort et les deux restèrent comme ça.

« Et toi tu as dormi ? » Il demanda sans la regarder .Elle secoua la tête

« Je n'ai pas réussi « Elle avoua laissant un blanc à son tour. Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda enfin. Il l'admira sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent ne laissant qu'un silence dans la pièce. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et se releva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Bonnie resta allongée et regardait le dos de Damon restant allongée . Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire pensant au fait que Damon et elle n'avaient pas vraiment parlé . Elle se releva mettant le drap autour d'elle puis se rapprocha de lui.

"Peut-être qu'un peu d'air nous fera du bien " Elle déclara. Damon tourna sa tête sur le côté et regarda en face de lui sans capter le visage de Bonnie qui était derrière.

"Maintenant? "Il disait surpris . Bonnie regarda l'heure puis s'approcha de lui mettant sa main sur son épaule

"Pourquoi pas ?" Elle répondit , Damon tourna entièrement sa tête retrouvant sa vue sur elle. Ils se regardèrent

"On n'arrive pas à dormir et tu sembles manquer d'air ici" Elle déclara. Damon resta à la regarder un long moment sans rien dire appréciant l'idée.

* * *

><p>"On est arrivé " Tyler disait en regardant Caroline qui était en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Tyler.<p>

"Tu penses que ça va aller toute cette histoire " Elle se mît à dire . Tyler resta à la regarder sans rien dire un long moment ,

"Je ne sais pas " Il avoua seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle le regarda sans rien dire comprenant qu'il avait peur de promettre ou de dire des choses qui risquaient d'être en contradiction avec ce qui risquait de se passer par la suite. Caroline et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on passe la soirée ensemble " Il se mît à dire . Elle secoua la tête

"Ma mère m'attend , elle s'est déjà inquiété en apprenant que j'étais parti de chez mon père " Caroline disait . Tyler hocha la tête sans rien dire.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de garder Damon , il ne doit pas partir" Elle déclara subitement interrompant le silence. Tyler hocha la tête

"On y travaille , on trouvera quelque chose. Après tous ce qu'il a traversé , il s'en ait toujours sorti regarde " Il se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire Caroline qui savait que Tyler avait raison.

" C'est vrai " Elle disait . Elle regarda Tyler sans rien dire puis s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser . Tyler répondit à son baiser posant sa main sur sa joue. Caroline s'éloigna de lui et le regarda

"A demain " Elle disait puis ouvra la portière s'en allant le laissant seul dans la voiture. Elle ferma la portière et contourna la voiture tout en saluant Tyler qui la regardait partir . Tyler la regarda puis enleva sa ceinture et sortît de la voiture.

"Hey Care " Il se mît à dire. Elle se retourna et le regarda

"Oui ?" Elle disait . Tyler la regarda sans rien dire un long moment

"Je t'aime tu sais ça " Il se mît à dire ayant l'impression que c'était le moment de lui dire après tous ce qui risquait de se passer encore une fois. Caroline le regarda un long moment

" On a dit qu'on se le disait plus tu te rappelle " Elle répliqua . Tyler la regarda comprenant leur nouvelle règle

"Si tu le dis, ça sera dur de partir après cette été " Elle continua . Personne ne le savait à part eux , mais ils avaient prévu de se séparer après cette été. Ils prenaient tout deux des routes différentes et avait prévu de mettre un terme à leur relation. C'était comme un accord qu'ils avaient conclu .Cela pouvait paraître bizarre , mais c'était eux. Tyler la regarda repensant à leur accord . Il la regarda sans rien dire .

"Je sais " Il répondit

"Mais je crois que c'est le moment de le dire " Il continua. Elle le regarda un long moment et hocha la tête . Elle resta à le fixer sans rien dire pendant un bon moment.

"Je t'aime aussi " Elle se mît à dire subitement sachant que Tyler avait raison. C'était le moment de le se mît à sourire tout comme elle.

"A demain " Elle déclara puis marcha le long de l'allée. Tyler la regarda partir puis entra dans sa voiture et s'en alla à son tour. Caroline se retourna arrivé devant sa porte et regarda le vide que la voiture de Tyler avait laissé. Elle resta à regarder la place sans rien dire puis repensa au fait qu'après cette été , elle n'allait plus le voir. Elle sentît ses yeux devenir humide ,mais se calma se disant que c'était encore dans longtemps . Elle avait encore deux mois avant que ça arrive . Entre temps , elle avait le temps d'essayer d'oublier ce moment qui sera douloureux. Elle le savait , tout son être savait que ce moment sera forcément douloureux , cela ne pouvait être autrement avec Tyler . Il suffisait qu'elle ne le voit pas pour trouver sa vie ennuyante et terne. C'était con , mais c'était elle . Ses sentiments étaient amplifiaient à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle . Il se moquait à chaque fois en disant qu'elle était trop impliqué dans ce qu'elle pensait , ou ressentait , c'était sa marque de fabrication.  
>Elle sortît les clés de son sac et entra dans sa maison. Elle vît la lumière éteinte.<p>

"Maman , je suis rentrée" Elle cria dans le noir. Elle vît de la lumière dans la cuisine . Elle avança dans le noir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Maman " Elle disait en se dirigeant vers la cuisine qui était allumé .

"Tu es l" Elle s'arrêta subitement en voyant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas de dos en train de fouiller dans le frigo. Elle regarda l'homme en question intrigué.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Elle demanda intrigué. Il ferma la porte du frigo et se retourna pour faire face à Caroline. Elle le regarda intrigué.

"Tu es Caroline c'est ça " Il déclara. Il avait les cheveux court , un peu en chiffon, un peu négligé comme s'il en prenait pas avait les cheveux châtains avec des yeux verts , marrons.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Elle demanda intrigué ne le reconnaissant pas . Il la regarda un long moment. Caroline n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentît son corps plaqué contre le mur . Il serra fortement son cou, mais elle se libéra à son tour de lui et le poussa. Il tomba contre le frigo . Elle le regarda et allait partir ,mais il arriva en face d'elle.

"Tu es un vampire " Elle disait , il secoua la tête de gauche à droite

"Essaye encore " Il disait . Elle le regarda intrigué et allait courir dans l'autre sens ,mais il la prît par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur mettant sa main autour de son cou.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Elle disait n'arrivant pas à respirer.

"J'ai besoin de faire passer un message " Il se mît à dire. Caroline sentît la main du type l'étranglait de plus en plus et vît ces yeux étincelaient subitement. C'était un Loup Garou, elle pouvait le sentir et surtout le voir à travers ses yeux vert qui étincelait subitement. Elle le regarda essayant de se libérer. Elle arrêta d'essayer de s'échapper en voyant subitement les canines du Loup Garou qui étaient gigantesques. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand voyant une partie de son visage se transformait . Il était contrairement aux autres Loup Garou effrayant. Mais le plus effrayant c'était que contrairement à eux , son poil était noir, elle voyait son poil sur une partie de son visage qui était noir , très noir .

"De la part de _Jin _" Il déclara ce qui intrigua Caroline qui fronça les sourcilles intrigué .

"Fais passer le message à Soul " Caroline ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant comment il connaissait Soul . Personne ne le connaissait .Elle essaya de se libérer ,mais elle n'eut pas le temps car il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge la faisant hurler . Elle hurla sentant une horrible douleur parcourant tout son cou . Il se libéra d'elle et celle-ci tomba par terre devant les pieds de son agresseur laissant un silence dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Damon et Bonnie étaient en train de marcher dans la ville sans rien dire , cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient en train de marcher ,mais pourtant ils ne disaient rien.<p>

Ils n'avaient pas parler depuis son retour , ils avaient couché ensemble ,mais étrangement cela s'arrêtait à là. Bonnie regarda Damon puis le ciel pour y voir que la pleine Lune . Elle ne voyait pas d'étoile , rien du tout .

"Cette nuit semble triste " Elle se mît à dire en baissant la tête . Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda

"C'est une métaphore pour me dire que tu t'ennuies ?" Il demanda avec un léger sourire .

"Lorsque les gens parlent de la pluie et du bon temps , c'est jamais bon " Il continua .Bonnie le regarda et sourît

"C'est juste un constat ,mais interprète le comme tu veux " Elle déclara en souriant. Ils continuèrent à marcher . Elle regarda Damon se demandant ce à quoi il pensait , ou plutôt ce dont il avait rêvé. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait surtout maintenant. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il était revenu et elle comprenait que leur relation ou même leurs conversation ne soit pas les même qu'avant ,mais cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu , senti , toucher , parler. Ils s'étaient vu , ils s'étaient sentis , ils s'étaient aussi touché ,mais pas parler . Elle décida de briser le silence .

"On a couché ensemble sans vraiment parler " Elle se mît à dire . Damon continua à marcher sans la regarder . Il savait très bien que depuis tout à l'heure quelque chose la dérangeait , il se demandait juste quand elle allait se décider à être elle.

"Je sais " Il répondit seulement . Il allait continuer à marcher ,mais Bonnie le prît par la main le forçant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et se mît face à elle intrigué.

"J'ai été diplomé " Elle se mît à dire subitement ce qui surpris Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand . Il la regarda et n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose parce qu'elle continua

"J'ai eu 19 ans ,tout le monde a eu 19 ans , Elena va à la fac de Mystic Fall tout comme Tyler et Stefan. Caroline a décidé de voyager et moi j'ai décidé de faire une pause .Tyler et Caroline ont prévu de se séparer après les vacances , ils ne l'ont pas encore dit aux autre mais Tyler me la dit et Stefan & Elena ne sont plus vraiment les Stelena qu'on a connu. Il ne lui a jamais redemander sa main ou même ne lui en a jamais reparler ,je ne sais pas pourquoi ?" Elle se mît à dire gardant sa main dans celle de Damon voulant partager un peu de tout le monde avec lui . Contrairement à eux , Damon avait été seul et elle en avait bien conscience alors elle essayait de lui transmettre un peu d'eux. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Damon un long moment avant de reprendre.

"Et nous , n'avons pas vécu la même chose ces derniers mois , au lieu d'avoir une histoire commune à raconter on a chacune la nôtre" Elle déclara voulant briser le silence qui s'était installé . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Il se mît à sourire trouvant ironique ce que Bonnie disait. Bonnie le regarda perdu ne sachant pas pourquoi il rigolait.

"Tu te trompes " Il se mît à dire en regardant le sol repensant à ces derniers mois.

"Je n'ai pas d'histoire à raconter , si j'en ai une , ce n'est pas vraiment gaie , tous ce que tu récolteras à la lire c'est de la pitié et j'en ai pas besoin " Il déclara installant un silence entre eux . Elle le regarda se rendant compte que c'était maladroit ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire à vrai dire. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un ait vécu la même chose que lui , qu'eux ,pour que cette personne lui dise comment agir ? ce qu'il fallait dire parce qu'elle n'en savait rien ,mais personne ne pouvait l'aider , personne n'avait vécu ce qu'ils avaient tout deux vécu ,ce que tout le monde était en train de vivre. Elle le regarda voulant savoir son histoire. Elle n'était pas dupe , elle savait qu'il avait rêvé de l'Ardes.

"Klaus me l'a raconté" Elle déclara ne détachant pas ces yeux de ceux de Damon qui étincelait en cette nuit. Ces yeux bleues étaient toujours aussi impressionnant , c'était comme s'ils éclairaient la nuit ce soir. Elle ne voyait que l'intensité de ces yeux , ils étaient d'un bleu toujours aussi magnifique et c'était rassurant de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu de leur éclat . Le bleu était là , mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à revoir les couleurs de ce monde.

"Des cris , tes hurlements , tes os qui se brisaient à chaque mouvement que tu faisais" Elle se mît à dire ce qui surpris Damon qui resta à la regarder. Bonnie garda sa main dans celle de Damon s'arrêtant un moment.

"Je sais que contrairement à nous tu en as bavé , que contrairement à nous tu étais tout seul , contrairement à nous tu as été blessé physiquement et moralement " Elle se mît à dire repensant à tout à l'heure. Elle savait qu'une part de Damon était en colère contre eux d'avoir pu rester , d'avoir pu être ensemble alors que lui non. Cela faisait parti des étapes de l'acceptation du changement , de l'acceptation à ce qui s'était passé .

"Et je comprendrais si une part de toi nous déteste " Elle se mît à dire. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas changé se disait-il. Elle savait à chaque fois ce qu'elle voulait , et elle essayait continuellement de faire en sorte qu'il lui donne , qu'il lui raconte une partie de son histoire . Elle avait réussi à l'époque mais à l'époque , il avait quelque-chose à raconter alors que là rien. Il regarda Bonnie un long moment puis prît enfin la parole.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?" Il demanda en la regardant intensément. Elle le regarda

"Que tu me parles, je veux me sentir liée à toi " Elle avoua ,mais se sentît bête d'utiliser ce mot en voyant que ce mot affecté Damon. Son regard avait changé subitement en entendant le mot _" lié"_ parce que c'était à cause de ce mot qu'ils en étaient tout deux là .

"Liée " Il répéta car ce mot sonnait mal dans sa tête. Bonnie comprît en voyant sa tête et la manière dont il répétait ce mot.

"Je sais c'est pas ce que tu veux entendre j'imagine " Elle déclara hésitante avec une voix fragile qu'il n'aimait pas. Il la regarda un long moment .

"Arrête " Il se mît à dire n'aimant pas le regard qu'avait Bonnie envers lui et l'intonation qu'elle employait à ce moment. Bonnie le regarda perdu en entendant de l'agacement dans sa voix .

"D'avoir le regard de pitié , d'hésiter à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose parce que t'imagine que je serais blessé , si tu veux dire quelque chose , dit le sans ses yeux que tu as maintenant ou cette voix fragile qui hésite " Il disait subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie . Elle resta sans rien dire laissant un silence . Elle le regarda et comprît que cela ne servait à rien de passer par quatre chemins avec lui surtout qu'il n'aimait pas ça .

Elle le regarda sans rien dire réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment . Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Sameh et savait qu'en réalité ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était ce qu'il advenait d'eux avec toute cette histoire en fond arrière . Ce qu'il advenait d'eux après ce que Damon avait vécu . Sameh avait raison , il y avait des événement qui changeait une personne et elle voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre de Damon après ce qu'il avait vécu . Elle préférait le savoir là qu'avoir des surprises après. Elle le regarda voulant croire que Damon était toujours Damon et qu'ils étaient toujours eux ensemble. Elle voulait simplement savoir . Elle le regarda et décida de se lancer .

" J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as traversé parce que je suis effrayé de ce qui s'est passé , et de ces effets sur toi , sur qui tu es , sur qui nous somme , sur nous alors je m'inquiète , et c'est pas quelqu'un qui a de la pitié en face de toi , c'est juste quelqu'un qui s'inquiète , c'est pas pareil " Elle disait subitement décidant d'être honnête et d'arrêter d'hésiter.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle hésite parce qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de parler à un étranger et il ne voulait pas être un étranger pour elle ou pour les autres. Il ne voulait pas faire parti de cette catégorie là . Il vît Bonnie se rapprocher de lui ne lâchant pas sa main. Elle ferma la main de Damon dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur la leur . Damon regarda leur main sans rien dire intrigué. Il se rendait compte de sa stupidité en sentant sa main entouré dans la sienne , il n'était pas un étranger , il suffisait qu'elle le touche pour le savoir . Il y avait une tel chaleur que c'était impossible de se sentir étranger près d'elle . Il leva la tête et la regarda se rendant compte que Bonnie était toujours Bonnie . Elle ne le prendrait jamais en pitié , ou ne le traiterait jamais en étranger. Bonnie le regarda intensément se concentrant sur l'intensité de ces yeux bleues.

"Il y a des événements qui changent une personne Damon" Elle se mît à dire repensant aux paroles Sameh

"ce que tu as traversé change une personne et j'aimerais simplement savoir qui tu es maintenant ? , est ce que je dois m'attendre à poursuivre notre relation , celle d'avant ce foutoir où est-ce que je dois m'attendre à en crée une nouvelle " Elle continua . Damon la regarda comprenant ce dont il était question. Il la regarda un long moment

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " Il demanda. Elle le regarda sans rien dire et haussa les épaules

"Ce que nous étions m'a horriblement manqué " Elle avoua . Il regarda les yeux verts de Bonnie qui commençait à s'éteindre à cause des larmes qui étaient en train de monter sans jamais tombé. Rien que de penser à ces derniers mois ,son cœur se resserrait , et ces yeux s'humidifiaient. Il la regarda sentant à son tour son bleu s'éteindre voyant le regard de Bonnie .

"Tout m'a manqué Damon , nos discussions , nos baisers , nos plans et projets , tout , absolument tout " Elle déclara en le regardant .

"Même nos disputes " Elle se mît à dire essayant de sourire mais elle n'arrivait pas . Il la regarda sans rien dire

" Tout ce qui nous définissait , je veux retrouver ça , je veux pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux et voir plus loin que ce monde qu'on nous donne , voir plus loin que tout .Peu importe si on poursuit notre relation ou si on en continue une nouvelle si tu peux me garantir que je verrais plus loin que ce noir autour de nous " Elle déclara en le regardant intensément.

"J'accepterais un nouveau départ si tu peux me donner ça " Damon resta à la regarder sans rien dire . Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Bonnie le regarda toujours encerclant sa main dans la sienne.

"Il suffit seulement de me le garantir , de le dire " Elle continua . Damon resta silencieux . Elle vît les yeux de Damon s'assombrir , s'éteindre tout comme elle . Il la regarda et secoua la tête

"Je ne peux pas " Il déclara subitement en la regardant intensément. Elle ouvra la bouche surprise lâchant sa main subitement . Damon sentît un vide , sa main ne toucha plus qu'un vide et non plus la main de Bonnie. Il regarda sa main puis regarda Bonnie .

"Cela fait seulement des heures que je suis ici ,mais je sais que j'ai changé , je le sens c'est à l'intérieur de moi " Il déclara en la regardant intensément . Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire. Damon s'approcha d'elle d'encore plus près

"Je ne peux pas poursuivre une relation basé sur des garanties , sur des promesses . Je ne peux pas sachant que demain je risque de disparaître .On était constamment brisé entre espoir et désespoir , entre la question de savoir s'il fallait se battre , on était déchiré entre tous ces doutes mais on savait , je savais et j'en étais sûre que je continuerais à me battre pour toi , que je continuerais à me battre pour nos promesses , pour pouvoir en faire d'autre et croire à quelque chose d' autre que tous ça " Il disait en la regardant . Elle resta à le regarder un long moment perdu

"Comment je pourrais te faire voir plus loin que ce noir alors que là maintenant , je ne vois que ça " Il se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie .

"Je te regarde et je ne vois pas de future ,rien, juste ce moment " Il continua laissant un blanc.

"Et je ne peux pas t'offrir un nouveau départ basé sur ça , basé sur quelque chose que je n'ai plus " Il disait en parlant de l'espoir , en parlant de promesse. Il s'arrêta et regarda Bonnie qui n'avait pas détourné ses yeux des siens.

" Alors si tu me demande qui je suis , ce que nous somme , je ne peux pas te répondre , parce que je ne sais plus qui je suis , où je suis supposé être et qui nous somme ? on ne pourra jamais poursuivre la relation d'avant et je ne peux pas en crée une nouvelle avec toi , car je ne peux rien te promettre , je ne pourrais par parler au future , et je ne pourrais pas en envisager jusqu'à que cette histoire ne soit pas terminé" Il déclara en fixant Bonnie qui le regardait laissant un silence entre eux . Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de dire , ce que cela veut dire " Elle se mît à dire perdu. Il la regarda et allait s'approcher d'elle ,mais elle ne le laissa pas s'approcher

"Parce que cela ne veut rien dire " Elle se mît à dire sentant subitement la colère montait ce qui surpris Damon mais surtout Bonnie qui regardait ses mains en face d'elle qui était en train de trembler. Damon s'arrêta en voyant les mains de Bonnie tremblaient . Elle les regarda se rendant compte dans quel état , elle était en train de subitement se mettre. Il n'y avait visiblement pas que Damon qui était en colère ce soir . Bonnie leva la tête et les deux se regardèrent . Elle soupira retrouvant la mobilité de ses mains .

"Quel est l'intérêt alors d'être là avec moi , quel est l'intérêt de voir autant de sentiment pour moi dans tes yeux , quel est l'intérêt de ressentir autant pour moi et de ne rien voir , explique moi parce que je comprends pas" Elle ne laissa pas Damon parler

"Ces derniers temps , j'ai vu des choses que je ne voulais pas voir , j'ai pensé à des choses à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser , j'ai ressenti des choses que je ne voulais pas ressentir , mais je me " Elle s'arrêta repensant à ces derniers mois puis regarda Damon

"Mais je savais que lorsque je te retrouverais , je verrais plus loin que tout ça, je ressentirais des choses qui effacerons tout ses mauvais sentiments en moi et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti sur ce pont . J'ai vu plus loin que cette merde autour de nous , tu es censé me faire voir plus loin que tout et non vouloir me réduire " Elle s'arrêta cherchant ses mots , elle regarda le sol perdu puis le regarda

"à une relation sans lendemain " Elle continua . Damon la regarda comprenant tout à fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas , parce que ces sentiments étaient en contradiction ,mais cela l'agaça tout de même ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ressentir.

"Quel était l'intérêt que tu avais à continuer une relation avec moi alors que tu avais fais un pacte avec Angel et que tu savais que tu allais mourir " Il se mît à dire à son tour agacé ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux surprise. Elle le regarda sans rien dire sachant très bien la réponse . Il la regarda et hocha la tête

"Oui , ça marche dans les deux sens Bonnie " Il déclara. Elle le regarda un long moment sachant qu'il avait raison.

"Tu le savais et tu as quand même profiter du fait que je t'aimais " Il déclara

"Parce que c'est ce dont il s'agit , être heureux sans penser à demain , juste penser à ce soir , on se détache de tout engagement , de toute promesse pour ne pas voir la déception à la fin " Il déclara . C'était étrange , c'était exactement la même attitude de Sameh .

"Oui , mais j'ai compris avec Angel qu'être ensemble était une promesse , t'embrasser en était une tout comme te toucher " Elle déclara

"Tu m'as forcé à voir un future je te rappelle , c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait en voir un ,parce que nos vie ne serait pas tout le temps comme ça "

"J'avais de l'espoir à l'époque , mais là regarde autour de toi , mon corps , mon cœur et mon esprit est marqué par les sorcières , c'est comme être marqué au fer rouge , et ça brûle tout me brûle , si j'essaie de voir plus loin , je vais finir en cendre tout comme toi " Il déclara subitement forçant Bonnie à se taire .Elle vît les veines de Damon apparaître subitement ,mais il les rétracta ne voulant pas se laisser emporter par les émotions. Bonnie comprît qu'il était agacé par elle.  
>Il se calma et la regarda<p>

"Je suis mort et peut-être qu'il est temps que tu fasse le deuil de tous ce que je t'ai promis , de l'ancien moi " Il déclara ne mâchant pas ses mots depuis tout à l'heure.

"Mais cela ne m'empêche de t'aimer , de sentir que j'appartiens à quelque chose " Il continua . Il s'approcha d'elle sous le regard surpris de Bonnie.

"Cela n'arrête pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais qu'en est il de toi " Il se mît à dire . Elle le regarda un long moment comprenant tout à fait ,après ce qu'il avait vécu , c'était normal de ne pas pouvoir voir plus loin . C'était un sentiment d'égoïsme qui arriva subitement , elle se rendît compte de son égoïsme en le voyant , ce n'était pas ses sentiments qui devaient être ménagés maintenant, c'était ceux de Damon . Elle le regarda un long moment et posa sa tête contre son torse agacé .

"Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire ça ?" Elle se mît à dire agacé de ressentir ce que Damon lui disait . C'était vrai , demain il risquait de disparaître et cette idée était en train de la torturer . Damon regarda en face de lui sans rien dire .

Il mît sa main autour du cou de Bonnie tandis que celle-ci regardait le sol. Elle avait cette boule au ventre qui lui disait qu'elle allait encore avoir mal dans les prochains chapitres de son histoire , de leur histoire et encore Damon avait l'air de pas voir d'histoire . Il ne voyait rien , elle comprenait. Tous ce qu'il voyait c'était l'Ardes, tous ce qu'il voyait c'était cette endroit. Les sorcières lui avait pris même l'idée de voir plus loin.

Il n'arrivait plus à voir plus loin en elle alors qu'elle c'était encore le cas. Elle voyait plus loin , mais il disait tout pour qu'elle devienne aveugle .

Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être autant contente de le voir , comment pouvait-il être là et finalement se sentir coulé . Il était censé la sauver pas la réduire à ça . Pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir raison ?. Elle regarda le sol , c'était comme un, au revoir, à tous ce qu'ils étaient tout deux et c'était ce qu'il lui demandait , il lui demandait de dire au revoir à Damon d'avant , à eux d'avant et de se contenter de là , du présent sans voir plus loin. C'était lâche en quelque sorte parce qu'il ne s'attachait à aucune promesse . Bonnie regarda le sol puis leva la tête pour regarder Damon

"Elles ont réussi à te briser " Elle se mît à dire en regardant Damon qui ne dît rien . Elle resta à le regarder

" Non " Il répondit en posant sa main sur sa joue .

"Tu es la seule qui puisse , pas elle ni personne , seulement toi " Il déclara. Elle le regarda un long moment puis posa sa main sur celle de Damon qui était posé sur sa joue. Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire se rendant compte qu'il était temps qu'elle dise au revoir à leur relation qui était faîte de plein de promesse , qu'elle était censé dire au revoir au Damon qu'elle avait rencontré sur son porche et à la Bonnie qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle le regarda un long moment .

"Je suis désolé de ne pas rendre notre relation facile " Il disait en la regardant . Elle hocha la tête toujorus sentant sa main sur la joue de Damon

"Tu ne l'as jamais rendu facile , il y a au moins ça qui risque de ne pas changer en nous " Elle disait en esquissant un léger sourire . Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire et la prît dans ses bras la forçant à poser sa tête contre son torse. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle sentant son étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle tandis que Damon regardait en face de lui menton posé sur la tête de Bonnie.

" Je crois qu'il est temps de te dire au revoir , de faire ton deuil " Elle disait subitement en regardant en face d'elle se rendant compte que Sameh avait totalement raison. Elle fallait qu'elle arrête de planifier , de croire qu'il était possible d'avoir la même relation qu'avant après ce qu'ils avaient tout deux vécu , après ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle pouvait encore faire des plans ,mais pas lui parce que comme elle le disait , ils avaient vécus des histoires différentes , non rectification , elle avait eu une histoire avec les autres ,mais pas Damon . Il n'avait eu aucune histoire , juste du noir , il avait vécu un de ses évènements qui change une personne comme dirait Sameh. Ce petit avait totalement raison se disait Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Loric sortît de la voiture après que son chauffeur lui ouvrît la porte. Il était au téléphone et roulait des yeux agacé par tous ces appelles à cause de cette chasse aux sorcières.<p>

« Normal que tu commences à perdre tes pouvoirs, tu as lu les journaux. Tes centaines de sorcières sont mortes, et ton pouvoir sont relié à elles « Il disait agacé par ces appelles inutiles. Il allait continuer ,mais son interlocuteur l'interrompît.

« Je peux te payer plus « Il déclara.

« Que tu me payes plus ne changera rien, les sorcières sont chassés, visiblement c'est la crise même pour moi, mais je peux te refiler la jeunesse d'un vampire si tu veux, je sais que ça t'intéresse pas ma » Loric entendît son téléphone bipait lui disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en ligne. Il soupira

« Attends je te laisse deux secondes « Il déclara tout en marchant en direction de sa demeure. On lui ouvra la porte et celui-ci entra.

« Allo «

« Loric , je veux que tu me rembourse «

« Quoi encore ? » Loric disait en s'arrêtant agacé par tous ses appelles

« Je n'ai plus de pouvoir « Il déclara lui aussi. Loric regarda en face de lui et soupira agacé lorsqu'il entendît un bruit. Il enleva son portable de son oreille intrigué et regarda ses gardes qui étaient autour de la maison.

« Je te rappelle « Il déclara intriguer en regardant la porte où été mis les affaires de la femme de ménage. Il s'approcha et allait l'ouvrir avec sa canne ,mais il sentît une présence intrus dans sa maison. Il tourna sa tête et la vît. Elle était assise sur sa table et mangeait une pomme. Il la regarda n'appréciant déjà pas sa présence. Il marcha toujours en boitant avec sa canne ignorant le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre derrière la porte. Il avança et la regarda.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Il demanda en voyant la jeune blonde qui avait une queue de cheval et des yeux très fins marron très clairs, marron caramel. Elle le regarda et un rictus apparut sur son visage.

« Tu ne sembles pas heureux de me voir « La femme déclara ce qui fît rire Loric

« Tu penses « Il répondit et s'arrêta en face d'elle . Il la regarda. Elle allait lui toucher le visage ,mais Loric lui prît le poignet la stoppant nette.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Il répondit. Elle le regarda et sourît, elle enleva sa main

« C'est impressionnant à quel point après toute ces années tu n'as pas changé « Elle disait puis croqua dans sa pomme lui souriant . Elle avait cette air , cette confiance qu'il détestait.

« Il semblerait que tes affaires tournent mal « Elle continua , elle regarda sa maison et fît une grimace

« Enfin pas tant que ça » Elle disait en voyant son immense maison .

« Tu vis mieux que moi » Elle continua sous le regard suspect de Loric

« Mes affaires tournent mal à cause de ce qui est en train de vous arriver ,je te rappelle alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?.Tu ne devrais pas être auprès des tiens « Elle le regarda perdant son sourire petit à petit n'aimant pas le sourire de Loric. Quelque chose était en train de leur arriver et visiblement cela le réjouissait . Elle le regarda perdant petit à petit son sourire pensant à cette chasse aux sorcières . Loric comprît qu'il avait touché un point sensible ce qui le fît sourire intérieurement . Ils restèrent à se regarder avant qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Bonnie Bennett est venu te voir non « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Loric. Il resta à la regarder intrigué avant de se mettre à sourire voyant que cela avait l'air d'agacer Emma .

« Et quoi ? »

« Elle est parti voir les gardianes pour leur dire qu'une chasse au sorcière était lancé , elle savait avant les gardianes et surtout avant nous et tout ça parce que tu lui as dit « Elle se mît à dire . Loric la regarda toujours sourire aux lèvres . Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers le bar sous le regard de celle-ci qui le regardait

« Si je te connaissais pas aussi bien , je dirais que tu es jalouse «

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? « Elle déclara forçant Loric à se retourner .

« Elle était là c'est tout puis pourquoi je te le dirais ? » Il déclara laissant un silence . Il se mît à rire puis toucha son cœur et le toucha

« A cause de cette stupide chaîne qui me relie à toi « Il continua sous un ton moqueur.

« Ne me fais pas rire tu veux bien « Il disait . Elle le regarda et retrouva son rire subitement ne comprenant pas la contradiction entre les discours et les actions de Loric.

« Pour quelqu'un qui hait autant les sorcières , tu as prévenu Bonnie « Elle déclara

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Loric demanda en se servant un verre. Il le bu et se tourna puis se posa contre le bar et la regarda perdu.

« Où tu les as rencontré ? « Loric fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Qui ? »

« Les prisonniers « Elle demanda , Loric la regarda perdu

« Ok j'ai dû raté un épisode « Il déclara . Elle le regarda un long moment voyant qu'il n'était pas au courant

« ils viennent de la prison de l'Ardes tu sais ça , les investigateurs de la chasse au sorcière « Loric la regarda et hocha la tête sans rien dire

« Cela ne te surprend pas «

« Plus rien ne me surprend «

« A mon avis cela ne sert à rien d'aller là où je suis allé , ils sont déjà partis tu sais « Loric disait . Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Loric la regarda intrigué . Il fronça les sourcilles voyant qu'elle avait l'air d'être là pour autre chose ,mais qu'elle hésitait à parler. Il allait dire quelque chose ,mais elle le coupa décidant d'aller droit au but.

« J'ai besoin de toi Loric » Elle déclara subitement . Loric la regarda intrigué

« On a besoin de tout le monde , de tous ceux qui peuvent nous aider « Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il se mette à rire encore une fois .

« Tu rigoles hein « Il disait en rigolant aimant bien l'humour d'Emma . Elle resta à le regarder sérieusement . Il perdît petit à petit son rire voyant qu'elle était sérieuse. Il fût subitement agacé qu'elle ose , qu'elle ose venir ici , le voir et lui demander de l'aide après tous ce qu'elle et les siens lui avaient fait. Il la regarda sérieusement se montrant froid.

« Tu fais partie des sorcières qui m'ont sacrifié Emma , tu fais partie des sorcières qui ont donné les pouvoirs au gardiane pour ce foutu Ardes , pour un foutu lien à la con « Il disait à celle-ci qui le regardait perdant son sourire

« Ce foutu lien à la con est en train de nous mettre dans la merde maintenant « Elle déclara . Loric la regarda intrigué . Emma se leva et le regarda

« Ce type qui a manigancé tout ça , il est dangereux Loric comme tout les êtres surnaturels n'ont jamais rencontré et à cause de cette chasse au sorcière , les sorcières , moi perdons de nos pouvoirs , on est impuissant face à eux «

« En quoi le lien est en train de vous mettre dans la merde . Je ne fais pas dans la gentillesse tu me connais ,mais cette sorcière Bonnie n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de mal pour que vous lui fassiez autant la misère « Emma le regarda un long moment surpris que Loric ait l'air de défendre une sorcière . Loric la regarda repensant à l'état de Bonnie lorsqu'il avait vu , elle ne méritait pas ça , cela se voyait. Emma le regarda et se montra agacé qu'il prenne sa défense ce qu'il remarqua .

« Cette sorcière tu dis « Emma se mît à dire en souriant agacé. Elle regarda Loric un long moment qui ne savait pas ce qu'il percevait dans le regard de Emma . Il la regarda intrigué

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça tu veux bien, je veux bien accepter qu'on pactise avec un vampire ,mais tombé amoureux c'est une blague « Elle disait . Loric se mît à rire n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle dise ce genre de discours

« Ouaw quel hypocrisies tu fais là « il déclara , il posa sa canne par terre pour prendre de l'élan et avancer. Il avança et s'arrêta une fois face à elle.

« Esther était une vampire et une sorcière et pourtant elle était ton ami" Il s'arrêta un moment et reprît

" tu sais je me suis renseigné « Loric se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Emma

« Une rumeur tourne depuis que cette chasse a commencé , on dit que Esther n'était pas en très bon terme avec vous après ce que vous lui avez forcé à faire « Il se mît à dire . Emma le regarda

« Il est dit qu'elle avait prévu « Loric s'arrêta et regarda Emma un long moment , il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota dans son oreille

« De vous détruire « Il chuchota dans son oreille . Emma ne dît rien et sourît

« Esther avait prévu de détruire tout le monde Loric , c'est pour ça qu'on à dû lui retirer le talisman et le confier à Friedrich « Elle disait subitement . Loric s'éloigna d'elle intrigué par cette confirmation que lui donné Emma . Il la regarda intrigué . Emma le regarda sans détourner le regard.

« Si vous pensez tous connaître Esther Ileriane , vous avez tord » Elle se mît à dire . Loric resta à la regarder ne sachant pas ce qu'il percevait en elle . C'était chiant de perdre ces habilité se disait-il. Emma le regarda

"Tu n'arriveras pas à lire en moi " Emma disait sachant ce que Loric essayait de faire.

"Je suis trop faible alors toi aussi à cause de cette chasse , si tu veux récupérer tes pouvoirs aide moi " Elle continua sachant touché le point sensible de Loric. Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Ce type là, nous l'avons envoyé là bas en même temps qu'on a envoyé Slevin « Elle continua en parlant de l'investigateur de la chasse . Loric la regarda intrigué

« Pourquoi ? » Emma le regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Elle répondit seulement . Loric la regarda et sourît sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait jamais lui en dire plus . Il y avait des secrets à enfouir quitte à en payer le prix fort et il le savait.

« En quoi tu as besoin de mon aide ? » Loric demanda . Emma le regarda

« On a demandé de l'aide à tous les êtres surnaturels pour qu'ils nous aident «

« Quel être surnaturel vous aideraient ? »

« Certains vampire, les Loup Garous sont de notre côté et les gardianes aussi ,mais l'aide des spectres est la bienvenue, quelque spectres ont accepté parce qu'ils savent très bien que ce type dehors n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, alors je te demande de faire le bon choix « Il la regarda intrigué se demandant pourquoi les sorcières avaient besoin d'autant de personne.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'autant de créature pour pratiquer de la magie ? » Il demanda intrigué. Emma ne dît rien un long moment puis se décida à parler ne voulant pas lui cacher leur intention. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu attendant qu'elle parle .

« On ne va pas pratiquer de la magie, on va les transformer en esprit pour les renvoyez plus facilement là bas « Elle déclara perdu, mais Loric ne comprenait pas en quoi ils avaient besoin de son aide.

" Ok en quoi vous avez besoin de moi pour les tuer " Il disait ne voyant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Il ne voyait vraiment rien en ce moment à cause de cette chasse , ses pouvoirs commençaient vraiment à disparaître.

"Tu ne comprends pas , on peut pas les tuer , ils sont immortels " Elle disait . Il la regarda un long moment se demandant comment elle pouvait penser à les transformer en esprit sans les tuer . Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question car elle le stoppa .

« On va les transmuter « Elle déclara subitement.

Loric ouvra en grand les yeux subitement comprenant enfin. C'était impossible se disait-il . Il resta à la regarder puis se recula sous le choque . C'était imposisble , la transmutation et le reste qui allait avec était interdit. Emma le regarda attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vînt. Après un moment il retrouva la parole.

« Vous allez utiliser de l'alchimie « Il déclara sous le choque . Elle le regarda comprenant sa réaction ,elle avait eu la même lorsque les sorcières leur avait proposé cette unique et seul solution. Il regarda Emma et s'éloigna d'elle.

« C'est interdit tu sais ça , l'alchimie a été banni de ce monde alors comment vous pouvez en utiliser « Il demanda . Elle le regarda , elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Loric se mît à rire

« Que suis-je bête, c'est vous qui l'avez interdit donc c'est facile de l'autoriser »

«Qu'en cas de force majeur «

« Les prisonniers utilise de l'alchimie Loric ,c'est pour ça qu'on a dû les envoyer dans l'Ardes parce qu'on ne pouvait pas les tuer et l'Ardes étaient le seul endroit qui pouvait faire disparaître leur pouvoir ,mais maintenant qu'ils sont dehors , ils en ont , le seul moyen de les battre et d'en utiliser ,mais on est pas des alchimistes alors on a besoin de la force de tout le monde « Loric la regarda .

Il comprît enfin la sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait eu en rencontrant les prisonniers. Il se demandait comment il avait pu ressentir autant de pouvoir ? comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait lancer des flammes alors qu'il n'était pas sorcier parce que cce n'était pas de la sorcellerie , de la magie qu'ils utilisaient ,mais de l'alchimie pure et simple. De l'alchimie , il n'en avait jamais vu mais il savait que c'était dangereux très dangereux. Transformer la matière qui ne révérait pas de faire ça , d'où ça dangerosité .

« Alors demander à des alchimistes parce que je m'y refuse , si l'alchimie a été interdit c'est pour une raison , on ne change pas une matière en une autre , c'est contre-nature « Loric disait contre cette pratique

« Sérieux Loric " Elle disait hallucinant face à son hypocrisie .

"tu le fais constamment en donnant des pouvoirs à ces humains , c'est de l'alchimie ce que tu fais sans t'en rendre compte « Elle disait . Loric la regarda un long moment

« on fonctionne comme ça, les vampires transforme des humains en vampire, ça s'appelle de l'alchimie, tout comme les Loup Garou , on n'en pratique partout tout le temps et tu es le premier à en pratiquer « Elle continua en le pointant du doigt. Loric la regarda un long moment sachant qu'elle avait raison . Il la regarda

« Tu as raison, j'en pratique en quelque sorte ,mais je sais ce que je fais , l'alchimie que vous essayer de faire ce n'est pas votre domaine , vous c'est la magie , laissez l'alchimie à des alchimistes «

« Les alchimistes ont été décimé Loric tu sais ça «

« Mais on a tous de l'alchimie en nous, tous les êtres surnaturels alors si nous nous regroupons tous , nous pourrons renvoyez tous les prisonniers « Loric la regarda un long moment

« Cela ne va te prendre que 5 minute de ton temps , si tu ne le fais pas , tu n'auras plus de pouvoir comme toute les sorcières maintenant , on est démuni de tout pouvoirs à cause de cette chasse aux sorcière « Loric la regardaun long moment hésitant, c'était la première fois qu'il hésitait autant.

"Tu sais que j'ai raison " Elle disait.

"Juste 5 minutes et je te lasise tranquille et tu retrouves tes pouvoris , ta fortune , tout " Elle disait . Loric resta à ne rien dire un long moment. Elle le regarda appréhendant sa réponse. Il ne dît rien pendant une trentaine de seconde laissant un silence dans la pièce.

« C'est quoi le plan ? » Il déclara subitement .

« On crée une brèche ce qui permettra de relier tout les êtres surnaturels de tout les mondes qui ont décidé de nous aider «

« Vous avez crée un cercle «

« Oui « Loric la regarda un long moment et hocha la tête agacé .

« Ok, je le ferais, mais après ça tu disparais de ma vie « Il déclara n'ayant pas vraiment le choix enfin il avait ,mais ses intérêts passaient avant le reste . Cela avait toujours été sa politique et cela était en faveur de ses intérêts.

« Parfait « Elle répondit. Loric la regarda réfléchissant à ce qu'il était en train de faire . L'alchimie , il n'aimait pas ça , il en avait tellement entendu à propos de ça. Emma le regarda puis parla

« En fait, si tu as des nouvelles de Bonnie Bennett ne lui dis rien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ta relation avec elle, mais abstient toi de lui dire ok « Emma disait subitement le réveillant de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et la regarda

« Pourquoi ? En quoi cette histoire la concerne « Il demanda. Emma le regarda un long moment

« Damon Salvatore fais partie des prisonniers qu'on va renvoyer là bas « Elle déclara

« Je te recontacterais « Elle continua puis s'en alla laissant Loric qui était en train de regarder en face de lui . Il resta à regarder en face de lui encore surpris par la discussion avec Emma.

Il était en train de regarder en face de lui lorsqu'il entendît un bruit sur le côté. Il tourna sa tête et vît un petit garçon sortir de la porte de tout à l'heure. C'était le petit qui était avec Bonnie . Il regarda Sameh un long moment qui ouvra les yeux en le voyant. Sameh le regarda , se tourna puis courra à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie, il allait sortir ,mais Loric se mît face à lui. Sameh le regarda puis recula, il fallait qu'il prévienne Bonnie de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais caché là petit ? » Il demanda en avançant tandis que Sameh recula. Sameh courra dans l'autre sens ,mais Loric se retrouva face à lui et le regarda. Loric prît Sameh par le col et le releva pour le regarder.

« Alors tu réponds «

« Bonnie m'avais envoyé te voir pour de l'aide « Il avoua. Loric le lâcha subitement intrigué.Sameh tomba par terre sur les fesse et regarda l'homme en face de lui inquiet.

« Mais tu ne vas pas l'aider hein « Le petit continua ayant entendu toute la conversation de Loric et Emma. Loric le regarda sans rien dire. Sameh se leva et Loric le regarda un long moment

« Je t'ai entendu tu vas les aider à emmener Damon « Il disait. Loric ne dît rien un long moment déjà agacé par cette histoire.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?" Damon demanda en sortant de la forêt avec Bonnie. Ils étaient passés par un chemin plus long . Damon n'avait pas reconnu ,mais en arrivant , il reconnu l'endroit. Il regarda le portail en face de lui .<p>

"Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?" Il demanda intrigué en regardant Bonnie qui était devant lui en train d'ouvrir le portail. Elle l'ouvra, tourna sa tête pour regarder Damon.  
>Cela faisait bizarre pour lui d'y retourner et elle le voyait bien. Elle le regarda<p>

« Pour te dire au revoir « Elle déclara. Damon resta à la regarder sans rien dire restant figé tandis que Bonnie était déjà entréé .

Bonnie marcha dans le cimetière familial des Salvatore suivît de Damon. Elle s'arrêta subitement forçant Damon à s'arrêter. Il s'avança ensuite et se mît à côté d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Son visage s'arrondît de surprise en voyant sa tombe. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire puis regarda sur le côté et vît celle de son père et sa mère . Il les regarda puis regarda sa tombe trouvant bizarre d'être enterré près de sa famille . Cela lui faisait bizarre , il n'avait jamais été enterré de toute sa vie même à l'époque , personne ne les avait enterré , lui et Stefan. Ils avaient juste été oublié du commun des mortels ,mais la tombe montrait que cette fois-ci , que contrairement à 1864 , il n'avait pas été oublié . On avait pensé à lui . Ils avaient tous pensé à lui , et c'était ce qu'il le changeait d'avant . C'était que maintenant, il y avait Bonnie , Stefan, Caroline, Tyler , Elena pour ne pas l'oublier . Tout le monde ne l'avait pas oublié. Il les regarda n'aimant pas la sensation d'être enterré subitement .

« Ce sont juste des morceaux de pierre « Il disait seulement ,mais elle voyait bien que cela était bizarre pour lui de voir son nom écrit sur une pierre. Bonnie regarda Damon qui restait à regarder sa tombe intrigué.

« Stefan m'a dit qu'on ne vous avez jamais enterré, qu'on s'est juste contenté de vous oublier « Elle se mît à dire en s'approchant de Damon de plus près.

« Mais il ne voulait pas t'oublier lui et il venait à chaque fois te voir « Bonnie disait en regardant la tombe de Damon.

« Je m'y refusais, je suis jamais allé te voir « Elle avoua en le regardant . Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda sans rien dire . Ils se regardèrent ,

"Je ne voulais pas accepter de t'enterrer ici , parce que cela consisterait à enterrer toute nos promesses , toute notre vie ensemble " Elle se mît à dire difficilement repensant à toute les fois où elle avait pleuré pour ne pas l'oublier , sa souffrance lui rappeler tous ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui , absolument tout et même si cela faisait mal , elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser partir . C'était juste impensable pour elle.

"Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça " Elle continua. Elle le regarda puis se mît face à lui cachant la tombe de Damon . Il la regarda

"Mais tu as raison " Elle se mît à dire repensant à tous ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"On est pas les même personne , et on sera sans doute plus le couple qu'on était " Elle continua se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus vouloir être ce qu'elle était avant , qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ce qu'ils étaient , cela faisait partie de leur passé. C'était douloureux de renoncer à l'idée de voir plus loin , de renonçer à ses promesses ,mais il était temps de faire le deuil de leur passé . Damon la regarda comprenant. Honnêtement une partie de ce fait , lui faisait mal aussi, mais cela ne pouvait être autrement . Ils se regardèrent un long moment repensant à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu tout les deux , à tous ce qu'ils allaient abandonner. Elle sentît ses yeux devenir humide subitement . Elle le regarda et haussa les épaules.

**The Naked and The Famous : Young Blood_  
><em>**

**_Nous sommes seulement jeunes et encore naïfs _**  
><strong><em>Nous avons besoin de certaines compétences <em>**  
><strong><em>L'humeur change comme le vent <em>**  
><strong><em>Difficile à contrôler quand elle commence <em>**

**_Le doux-amer entre mes dents _**  
><strong><em>Essayant de trouver l'entre-deux <em>**  
><strong><em>Retomber en amour éventuellement <em>**  
><strong><em>Ouais ouais ouais ouais <em>**

"Mais je t'aime Damon " Elle se mît à dire . Cela le surprenait à chaque fois qu'elle le disait , cela le surprenait que la même personne le lui dise autant même après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé , après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir , après simplement tout . Rien , surtout pas leur sentiment n'avait changé . Il n'avait jamais connu ça dans toutes ses vies , jamais . Malgré les tumultes à l'extérieur , il n'avait jamais connu un je t'aime aussi stable et sans doute . Pas de doute que des certitudes .

"j'aime celui qui est en face de moi peu importe qui il est , peu importe qui il n'est pas , c'est toi" Elle s'arrêta. Il la regarda touché de voir autant de certitute , d'en voir toujours autant . Bonnie le regarda un long moment s'arrêtant puis se retourna et s'accroupît face à la tombe de Damon décidé de faire le deuil d'eux , de ce qu'ils étaient tout deux , de ce qu'elle risque de ne plus pouvoir être avec lui. Elle faisait le deuil de son idée de voir plus loin . Elle qui disait à Sameh qu'il fallait voir plus loin , avait décidé de renonçer à cette idée. Damon resta derrière Bonnie et la regarda intrigué. Elle ne dît rien pendant un moment puis parla à sa tombe.

"J'ai aimé me sentir en sécurité même si c'était le chaos autour" Elle se mît à dire repensant à tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec celui qui était marqué sur la tombe.

"j'ai aimé me dessiner un avenir , pensait que je ferais le tour du globe avec toi après mon diplôme " Damon la regarda derrière se rappellant toutes les promesses qui lui avait faîte . Il était dans ses pensées laissant Bonnie continuer ses _au revoir._

"J'ai aimé toute tes promesses derrière tes baisers " Elle se mît à dire en souriant légèrement . C'était con , mais cela faisait mal de parler à une tombe , elle savait que Damon était juste derrière , mais cela faisait quand même mal , c'était comme s'il était vraiment sous terre à ce moment . Qu'une part de lui était parti pour de bon l'emmenant avec lui . Elle resta à regarder le nom

"Mais je t'aime pour ce que tu es "

"je t'aime plus que ces promesses " Elle faisait comprendre que le plus important était de vivre une relation sans lendemain avec le Damon jsute derrière elle. Même si c'était dure , c'était une capitulation qui valait la peine .

" Ce n'est pas à toi, que je dis adieu ,mais à tous ce à quoi je me raccrochais chez toi " Elle déclara laissant un blanc .Elle toucha les lettres de Damon qui étaient gravé sur la pierre un long moment puis se releva . Damon regarda le dos de Bonnie . Il s'approcha subitement d'elle et mît son bras autour de son cou ce qui surpris celle-ci qui mît sa main sur le bras de Damon.

**_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, de compter les défauts  
>Je griffe mon chemin à travers ces murs<br>Une échappatoire temporaire  
>Je sens que ça commence à s'imprégner<em>**

**_Nous nous reposons sous les étoiles la nuit_**  
><strong><em>Nos mains prises serrées les unes aux autres<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu gardes mes secrets l'espoir mourir<em>**  
><strong><em>Les promesses, les jurer au ciel<em>**

"Merci " Il se mît à dire comprenant que pour Bonnie cela devait être dure de s'arrêter à une vision réduite d'eux . Elle ouvra les yeux surprise et regarda en face d'elle.  
>Elle serra le bras de Damon<p>

"Tu devrais essayer aussi " Elle se mît à dire en enlevant le bras de Damon. Elle se retourna et le regarda

"ça fait du bien " Elle continua en essquissant un sourire. Elle s'en alla ensuite voulant le laisser seul. Damon se retourna et la regarda . Il resta à la regarder puis tourna sa tête et regarda sa tombe .Il regarda ensuite sa famille à côté de lui. Il fixait tout le monde puis s'accroupît en face de sa tombe intrigué . Il regarda et toucha , il vît des fleurs , il les regarda puis leva la tête et regarda son nom .

« Techniquement tu n'es pas mort « Il disait en regardant son nom intrigué . Bonnie se mît au loin et posa son corps contre un arbre attendant que Damon termine . Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle dos à lui pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec lui-même . Damon se mît à rire se trouvant bête de se sentir bizarre en voyant son nom.

« Il semblerait que même dieu ne veut pas de nous là haut « Il déclara en regardant son nom. Il regarda les tombes à côté . Il resta à regarder celle de son père .

« Tu aurais dû mourir en 1864, alors c'est bizarre de voir que tu as un endroit ici comme si tu étais destiné à finir ici « Il se mît à dire en regardant la tombe de son père.

« Bonnie a raison , c'est tout mes souvenirs que j'enterre maintenant , j'enterre enfin le Damon de 1864 et celui de 2012 » Il déclara en regardant sa tombe perdu par ce qu'il disait. Il ne dît rien encore une fois , il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie qui était posé contre l'arbre. Elle ne le voyait pas , elle regardait en face d'elle . Il resta à ne rien dire un long moment tout en la fixant .

"J'ai menti " Il déclara subitement en la regardant . Il tourna sa tête et regarda sa tombe

**_Le doux-amer entre mes dents  
>Essayant de trouver l'entre-deux<br>Retomber en amour éventuellement  
>Ouais ouais ouais ouais<em>**

"Je n'ai pas fait de promesse parce que je ne vois rien " Il se mît à dire , il entendait le cœur de Bonnie battre. Il resta à l'entendre sans rien dire.

"Mais parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seul issue à cette histoire " Il disait sachant très bien que le future lui réservera encore des difficultés. Il écouta le coeur de Bonnie s'en voulant légèrement de se détacher de toute promesse parce qu'il savait que s'il devait faire des choses que jusque là , il s'empechait de faire , il le ferait quitte à en souffrir.

"Je me détache de toute promesse envers elle parce qu'en réalité je ne peux pas lui garantir de ne pas la blesser " Il avoua. Il regarda intensément sa tombe ne sachant pas pourquoi il se confiait autant , peut être que c'était parce que les deux Damon enterrés là dessous , le comprendrait . Celui de 1864 , le comprendrait mieux que quiconque , celui-ci avait été prêt à tout pour retrouver Katherine , il avait passé sa vie à la rechercher , à essayer de la ressusciter blessant du monde sur son passage. Il serait sûrement celui qui le comprendrait le plus . Celui de 2012 le comprendrait parce que contrairement à celui de 1864 , il avait connu Bonnie , il avait connu la fille qui avait changé son destin , celle qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer en 1864 . Ils étaient donc ceux qui le comprendrait le mieux. Il regarda la tombe toujours avec les battements du cœur de Bonnie en arrière fond.

« Si je dois tuer , je tuerais n'importe qui sera sur mon chemin , si Bonnie doit me détester pour arriver à mon but je le ferais. Si je dois emprunter des voies que jusque là j'évitais , je le ferais « Il continua brisant le silence.

"Même si je dois tuer des sorcières , je le ferais sans hésiter à vrai dire , ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque " Il continua mettant des mots sur ses pensées .

"Alors je dis au revoir à toute les promesses que j'ai faîte à Bonnie , je vous dis au revoir à tous les deux " Il continua. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle , elle ouvra les yeux surprise lorsqu'elle vît un corbeau se poser sur le rocher en face d'elle. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Ce soir , il y en avait pas mal se disait-elle. Le corbeau tourna son bec et croassa face à elle . Elle resta à le regarder un long moment sans rien dire , elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait ,et contrairement à avant , elle n'avait pas peur . Il s'en alla ensuite la laissant seul . Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire, elle se retourna ensuite pour voir Damon qui était marchait en sa direction les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle le regarda , elle s'avança s"éloignant de l'arbre.

**_En se desséchant  
>Fragile, ça secoue<br>Peux-tu chuchoter  
>Car elle s'effrite et se brise<br>Lorsque vous frissonnez  
>Comptez toutes vos erreurs<br>Couple de pardonneur  
>Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard<br>Peux-tu chuchoter  
>Peux-tu chuchoter<br>Peux-tu chuchoter  
>Peux-tu chuchoter<em>**

"c'est bo" Elle allait parler ,mais Damon l'embrassa posant sa main derrière son cou. Magrè tous ce qui risquait de se passer entre eux ou en dehors d'eux. Il savait une chose , il ferait toujours tout pour la protéger elle , juste elle . S'il devait renoncer à lui ou à eux en derniers recours , il le ferait juste pour ne plus la voir autant souffrir. Bonnie mît sa main sur la taille de Damon et l'embrassa . Damon éloigna ses lèvres d'elle et la regarda

"J'en déduis que c'est un oui " Bonnie disait en le regardant intensément. Damon resta à la regarder un long moment repensant à tous ce qu'il venait de dire , repensant à tous ce qu'il venait de ne pas promettre. Il y avait juste une chose qu'il ne pouvait jamais douter , c'était qu'il aimait et c'était ce qu'il allait s'assurer qu'elle sache . Il allait s'assurer qu'elle sache que Damon Salvatore était amoureux d'elle. Il hocha la tête

"Je t'aime tu sais ça " Il se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment

"Peu importe ce qui se passera " Il continua ce qui la fît sourire , elle resta à le regarder puis l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle sourît bizarrement parce que malgré que cette nuit semblait triste , que les choses risquaient de se gâter. Elle se sentait enfin heureuse , elle avait enfin retrouver une part de bonheur en elle et c'était bon de se sentir autant heureuse. Elle mît ses bras autour du cou de Damon , celui-ci entoura son dos la faisant légèrement survolé le sol. Il la fît tourné ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé , et ce simple moment là était ce qui leur rappelait ceux pourquoi il se battait autant .

**_Le doux-amer entre mes dents_**  
><strong><em>Essayant de trouver l'entre-deux<em>**  
><strong><em>Retomber en amour éventuellement<em>**  
><strong><em>Ouais ouais ouais ouais<em>**  
><strong><em>Le doux-amer entre mes dents<em>**  
><strong><em>Essayant de trouver l'entre-deux<em>**

* * *

><p>"Explique moi pourquoi sommes nous là ?" L'homme balafré demanda intrigué en arrivant devant une forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux côte à côte<p>

"On est pas censé chercher les personnes sur cette liste " Il continua . Son compagnon à côté de lui regarda la fôret intrigué à son tour

"C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire " Il disait seulement puis avança

"Attends moi ici " Il disait ensuite . Il entra dans la forêt , et vît le brouillard recouvrir les alentours . Il avança silencieusement séparant les branches qui arrivaient face à lui . Il vît une ombre de dos et s'arrêta lorsqu'il pu voir entièrement la personne qui était de dos. Il s'arrêta sans rien dire et la personne se retourna et le regarda.

"Toi " Il disait seulement en la regardant perdu .

_« Elle était ma seule famille« Lester disait en regardant son père . Une larme coula de son œil droit ce qui déstabilisa Friedrich Ileriane. Lester se releva fatigué et s'en alla laissant Friedrich seul . Il ouvra la porte et passa devant sa famille qui le regardaient perdu ._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elijah demanda en voyant Lester partir ,mais Lester ne dît rien et continua sa route ._

_« Père « Aiden disait en le regardant au loin. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent Friedrich accroupît en train de regarder en face de lui totalement désemparé. Aiden regarda son père qui restait en face du vide choqué par sa dispute avec Lester. Aiden, Klaus , Dante, Elijah , Aria , Elric étaient en train de regarder l'état de leur père inquiet . Ils allaient avancer, mais Esther arriva devant la porte et les regarda _

_« Laissez nous vous voulez bien « Elle disait en les regardant. Ils la regardèrent sans rien dire puis hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent. Esther ferma la porte qui était ensorcelé d'un sort pour qu'aucun de ses enfants n'entendent. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna pour y voir Friedrich qui était accroupît toujours en train de regarder le mur ._

_« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demanda en s'approchant de lui , elle s'accroupît et posa sa main sur son épaule . Friedrich ne dît rien pendant un long moment , il tourna sa tête et regarda la main de Esther qui était posée sur son épaule. Il regarda la main intrigué ,puis leva la tête et la regarda subitement avec un air sévère._

_« Ce n'est pas moi , c'est toi « Il se mît à dire . Elle le regarda perdu _

_« De quoi tu parle ? » Elle demanda. Friedrich se leva et se retourna vers elle. Il la regarda intrigué _

_« Dante ne m'avait rien dit à propos de Luciana et Lester, je ne savais pas, mais toi si « Il se mît à dire comprenant. Esther le regarda intrigué_

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Lester a tué Luciana parce qu'il croyait que j'étais contre « _

_« Mais tu étais contre « Esther disait . Friedrich la regarda un long moment _

_« Oui c'est vrai « Il disait , il s'approcha de Esther et la regarda _

_« Mais pas toi « Il disait. Elle le regarda , Friedrich la regarda , il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de sa femme _

_« Alors pourquoi ? après tout Lester est tombé amoureux d'une sorcière , mais tu en est une et tu es tombé amoureux de Slevin « _

_« C'est du passé » Elle disait intrigué ne comprenant pas la réaction de Friedrich. Friedrich la regarda un moment perdu ._

_« ça n'a pas marché c'est ça « Il se mît à dire . Esther le regarda intrigué _

_« De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire ? » Elle demanda perdu par l'attitude de son mari.  
><em>

_« C'était un test c'est ça , tu as utilisé Luciana et Lester depuis le début , tu voulais qu'ils tombent amoureux c'est ça « Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Friedrich la plaqua contre le mur.  
><em>

_« Tout ça par vengeance, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? « Il cria . Esther le regarda sans rien dire puis le poussa, elle le plaqua à son tour contre le mur ._

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ce qui ne va pas c'est que Luciana était inutile, cet imbécile l'a mise enceinte « Elle déclara, Friedrich la regarda et la poussa , elle tomba contre le mur et se releva . Friedrich la regarda un long moment sous le choque . Il la regarda sous le choque  
><em>

_"Tu es folles " Il hurla subitement n'ayant pas vu à quel point , elle avait été affecté depuis tous ce temps . Elle le regarda et rigola  
><em>

_"Et ça te surprends , tu sais Lester a raison tu es rempli d'amertume , aveugler seulement par ton honneur " Elle disait en rigolant. Il la regarda hallucinant ._

_"Comment tu as pu faire ça à Lester ? " Il se mît à dire . Elle le regarda et rigola  
><em>

_"Vraiment , cela ne le rendra que plus fort , nos fils se ramollisse tu sais ça " Elle déclara. Friedrich arriva subitement et la plaqua contre le sol  
><em>

_"Tu nous a donc jamais aimer " Il demanda sous le choque en voyant les yeux vide de sa femme. Il se rendît compte qu'il ne l'avait vraiment jamais regarder , qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa propre sa femme.  
><em>

_"Si " Elle se mît à dire sérieusement  
><em>

_"Je t'aime " Elle déclara. Friedrich la regarda perdu  
><em>

_"Alors pourquoi ?"  
><em>

_"Parce que tu sais mieux que quiconque que la vengeance ne s'éteint jamais peu importe qui tu aimes " Elle déclara  
><em>

_"Elles m'ont brisé ne vois tu pas ? "Esther se mît à dire .  
><em>

_"Mais tu nous as nous " Il cria. Elle le regarda  
><em>

_"Tous ce que je voulais c'était lui " Elle répondit subitement . Friedrich la libéra subitement . Il se mît à genou par terre surpris . Esther resta allongée à regarder en haut sans rien dire . Friedrich la regarda . Ils restèrent dans leur position sans rien dire. Esther versa une larme se rendant compte que Friedrich était blessé. Elle se releva et se mît à genou lui faisant face . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire .  
><em>

_"Je su" Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Friedrich se leva subitement retrouvant son air froid .  
><em>

_"Je ne te laisserais plus faire " Friedrich déclara. Il pointa sa femme du doigt ayant appuyer sur le bouton en une seconde _

_"Si je dois te tuer pour ça , je le ferais " Il disait faisant apparaître ces veines de vampire. Elle le regarda surprise sans rien dire. Friedrich s'en alla claquant la porte laissant Esther derrière la porte.  
><em>

"Je n'attendais que toi " La personne en face du prisonnier déclara . Il la regarda un long moment puis se mît à sourire .


	14. Prendre les devant

**Voila le chapitre 14. Joyeuse Pâque. J'ai passé ma journée et refaire tous le chapitre et encore. **

**Merci à tous le monde pour les commentaires et pour supporter les trois mois de séparation entre chaques chapitres. **

**Musique :**

**M83 : Midnight City **

**Capital Cities : Safe and Sound **

**Mikky Ekko : Who are you really ( je l'ai entendu dans Teen Wolf, cette série je l'ai adoré alors que je pensais pas)  
><strong>

**Florence and the Machine : Howl **

**Mikky Ekko : We must be killers**

**Mat Kearney ; City of black and white **

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas tout comme les musiques !J'espère que l'action sera compréhensible, j'ai toujours dû mal à l'écrire lol  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>M83 : Midnight City<strong>

Tyler était en train de conduire pour rentrer chez lui lorsque d'un coup, il entendît un cri de Loup Garou au loin, un cri qui résonna dans toute la ville et interpella tout le monde. Damon et Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Jess et Léo entendirent le cri. Tyler arrêta sa voiture subitement puis sortît de la voiture reconnaissant le cri d'un Loup Garou. Il écouta puis se mît à courir à toute vitesse arrivant à repérer l'emplacement du cri et c'était tout près de chez Caroline, un peu trop près. Il courra laissant sa voiture sur la route. Bonnie sursauta dans les bras de Damon. Celui-ci leva la tête.

« Un Loup Garou « Damon disait intrigué. Bonnie regarda le ciel à son tour.

« Ce n'était pas Tyler « Elle continua. Damon la regarda un long moment et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Damon l'avait déjà emmené avec elle ayant repéré le bruit. Damon arriva une fois à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, mais ne vît personne. Bonnie descendît de Damon et tourna sa tête pour voir la porte de la maison de Caroline qui était ouverte.

« C'est chez Care « Bonnie disait en se dirigeant vers la maison de Caroline. Damon regarda les alentours perdu. Il suivît Bonnie et s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie qui était de dos figé près de la porte de la cuisine.

« Oh mon dieu « Elle se mît à dire. Damon s'approcha d'elle et vît Caroline qui était allongée par terre inconsciente avec Tyler près d'elle accroupît. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie et Damon qui était côte à côte.

« Elle s'est fait mordre « Tyler disait. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque tandis que Damon regardait les alentours tout autant inquiet que Bonnie et Tyler. Caroline ouvra délicatement les yeux tout en gémissant sentant une douleur à son cou. Tyler tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Care « Il chuchota l'aidant à se relever. Elle gémît de douleur tout en se relevant avec l'aide de Tyler. Elle se leva un peu déboussolé ne se souvenant plus de ce qui s'était passé.

« Tyler qu'est ce que tu fais là « Elle se mît à dire en touchant son cou sentant une douleur la parcourir. Elle posa sa main sur son cou puis le regarda sentant un léger gonflement. Elle regarda son cou sous le choque puis regarda Bonnie, Damon et ensuite Tyler.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Elle demanda effrayé doublement effrayé par les yeux de Tyler. Tyler était inquiet pour elle, elle n'avait plus vue ce regard depuis des mois, mais ce soir il était étrangement revenu. Tyler ne dît rien ne sachant pas comment le dire alors Bonnie décida de le dire à sa place.

« Tu as été mordu par un Loup Garou » Bonnie déclara interrompant le regard de Caroline envers Tyler. Celle-ci posa son regard sur Bonnie. Bonnie la regardait les yeux grand ouvert sous le choque et inquiete parce qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait, ce que cela voulait dire, et tous ce qu'elle comprenait c'était qu'une morsure était fatale et seul Klaus pouvait y remédier, mais il n'était plus qu'humain. Bonnie savait tous ça, elle voyait déjà la suite dans sa tête, elle avait appris à voir la suite dans sa tête et Caroline, Tyler et surtout Damon connaissait déjà la suite à cette histoire aussi. Bonnie sentît la main de Damon autour de ses épaules. Il voyait bien la peur de Bonnie sur son visage et sur celui de Caroline. Caroline et Bonnie étaient en train de se fixer lorsque Tyler parla voulant se ressaisir.

« Qui t'a fais ça ? « Tyler demanda. Caroline tourna sa tête pour le fixer. Elle ne dît rien encore perturbé par la nouvelle.

« Klaus est humain « Caroline ne trouva que ça à dire ne répondant pas à la question de Tyler car seul l'avenir l'importait à ce moment, seul demain l'apportait parce qu'elle savait la suite comme tous le monde dans la pièce.

« Pas besoin de creuser pour savoir que je vais mourir « Elle disait comme un évidence en s'éloignant de Tyler. Elle toucha encore son cou n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose que ça.

« Qui t'a fais ça ? » Tyler répéta interrompant le regard de Caroline qui fixait tout le monde. Elle le regarda un long moment se souvenant de ce que la personne lui avait dit.

« Demande à Soul de venir « Caroline disait seulement voulant voir Soul. Tyler la regarda perdu tout comme Damon, Bonnie. Soul apparut subitement à côté de Tyler.

« Je suis là « Il disait

« C'était un message pour toi »

« Quoi ? » Tyler demanda perdu. Caroline ne regarda pas Tyler, mais seulement Soul

« Il a dit de te faire passer le message, que c'est de la part d'un certains Jin « Caroline disait. Soul ouvra les yeux en grand tout comme Tyler qui le fixait.

« Tu le connais « Tyler demanda, Soul resta sans rien dire ce qui énerva Tyler. Tyler s'approcha de Soul et répéta sa question en se mettant face à lui.

« J'ai posé une question, tu le connais « Tyler demanda créant de la tension dans la pièce.

« Oui, mais il est mort « Soul disait un peu perturbé.

« Visiblement non puisqu'il a mordu Care « Tyler disait en montant le ton.

« Tyler calme toi « Caroline disait n'aimant pas lorsque Tyler était comme ça.

« Tu as été mordu comment on pourrait être calme « Tyler monta le ton la faisant sursauter.

« Pourquoi a-t-il mordu Care ? « Soul resta silencieux pensant à son passé. Revenant sur ses ennemis, les seuls ennemis qu'il connaissait se trouvaient dans l'Ardes. Il avait carrément oublié, mais c'était un prisonnier, il était un prisonnier, et il avait carrément occulté cette idée tous ce temps.

_« Soul calme toi « Caleb hurla en regardant Soul qui était au dessus d'un corps. Il l'avait tué sans aucun scrupule ce qui choqua Caleb. Soul se retourna et regarda Caleb avec le bras de l'individu dans sa bouche. Il jeta le bras par terre et sourît _

_« Quoi Caleb ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Soul disait en courant à toute vitesse vers Caleb. Il le fît tomber au sol et atterrît sur lui. Soul regarda Caleb en souriant _

_« C'est Slevin qui t'envoie « _

_« Slevin est en chemin, je suis là pour te ramener à la raison » _

_« Tu sais très bien que Slevin ne discute pas, soit tu meurs, soit tu vas en prison » Caleb continua. Soul se montra ferme sans aucune expression_

_« J'ai peur « Il disait ne le pensant pas du tout. Caleb le regarda agacé, il prît Soul par le cou._

_« Arrête ça, arrête ta vengeance, et accepte, il est mort « Caleb disait en poussant Soul au loin qui heurta un arbre et tomba. Caleb se releva et s'essuya les vêtements _

_« On était meilleurs ami, je sais ce que tu ressens « Caleb disait _

_« Ha tu sais ce que je ressens « Soul disait en se mettant à genou. Caleb vît la pression spirituelle de Soul augmentait subitement gelant les bois, gelant tout l'endroit. Sa pression était incroyable, elle avait décuplé depuis sa mort. Caleb regarda Soul surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il vît la gueule de Soul qui allait lui sauter au visage ,mais Soul ne pu atteindre son visage grâce au Loup Garou de Caleb. Soul atterrît sur ses pattes et regarda en face de lui._

_« J'ai laissé Caleb te parler ,mais visiblement tu ne veux pas parler alors je m'occupe de toi « Le Loup Garou disait. Il était moins doux que Caleb loin de là, beaucoup moins doux. _

_« Jin » Soul disait seulement avec un léger sourire. _

Soul se réveilla de ses pensées ayant une petite idée de qui c'était.

« Pour m'atteindre «

« Pourquoi ? » Soul n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Caroline tituba. Elle allait tomber, mais Tyler la rattrapa. Il la regarda un long moment puis la porta.

« Care « Il disait surpris de voir que la morsure faisait déjà effet sur elle. Elle n'avait déjà plus de force. Il la regarda un long moment préférant s'occuper d'elle à ce moment que de poser des questions à Soul.

« On en reparlera « Tyler déclara puis s'en alla passant à côté de Bonnie. Bonnie se rapprocha de Damon, celui-ci avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules et la resserra de lui instinctivement. Bonnie regarda Soul qui était songeur.

« Il se calmera « Bonnie disait voyant que Soul était pensif.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète » Soul disait. Il se retourna ensuite et regarda Damon ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi Soul regardait Damon de cette manière.

« Celui qui a fais ça, s'appelle Caleb, c'était un prisonnier comme toi » Il disait en regardant Damon qui ouvra les yeux surpris. Damon enleva son bras des épaules de Bonnie intrigué, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Soul continua.

« Son sang peut la sauver, c'était un appel pour moi « Soul se mît à dire avant de disparaître subitement laissant les deux confus. Bonnie regarda Damon perdu

« Où est-il ? » Elle demanda en regardant partout. Damon fît une grimace d'agacement comprenant

« Merde « Il disait puis sortît de la maison et vît au loin Soul qui était en train de courir vers la forêt. Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide s'en allant à son tour. Il poursuivi Soul dans la forêt avec sa vitesse.

« Putain » Damon disait en traversant la forêt pour rattraper Soul. Il était en train de courir lorsqu'il tomba au sol à cause de Soul qui lui avait sauté dessus. Soul grogna avec un bout de bois dans la gueule.

« Occupe toi de tes affaires, je dois le trouver « Il disait énervé et clairement pas d'humeur ce disait Damon en recevant la bave de Soul sur son visage.

« Tu vas te faire tuer, il n'attend que toi » Damon disait agacé à son tour par le fait qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas seulement Bonnie et lui qui avait des problèmes mais Soul et maintenant Caroline.

« C'est entre lui et moi »

« La vie de Caroline est en jeu » Damon continua. Putain, il n'arrivait pas à croire que dès son retour, il y avait encore un challenge. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague selon lui. S'il y avait quelqu'un là haut, celui-ci devait bien prendre son pied à le regarder être bousculé de tous les côtés. Bonnie, l'Ardes et maintenant Caroline. Quel était le pire ? se demandait-il. Soul resta à regarder Damon sans rien dire voyant son inquiétude pour Caroline. Il grogna

« Il te faut un plan « Damon continua prêt à aider Soul. Soul s'éloigna de Damon le libérant de son emprise, de son poids. Soul fixa Damon puis se métamorphosa en humain sous l'œil de Damon. Il tendît sa main pour aider Damon à se lever.

« Tu as raison « Soul disait. Damon prît sa main et se releva

« Je sais « Il disait

« Mais je suis désolé » Damon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentît quelque chose lui transpercer l'abdomen. Soul resta à tenir la branche l'enfonçant profondément dans son abdomen. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Damon.

« Occupe toi de Bonnie, tu es lié à elle je te rappelle et laisse moi m'occuper de Caroline « Soul chuchota puis se transforma en Loup Garou. Il courra à toute vitesse. Damon regarda la branche qui était dans son abdomen, il enleva et allait courir pour suivre Soul, mais s'arrêta pensant au fait que Bonnie était liée à lui. Normalement leur lien était consolidé, la dernière fois ils avaient échangé leur sang alors là cela devait être bon, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être dans l'incertitude.

« Fais chier « Il disait puis retourna chez Caroline. Il entra dans la maison puis dans la cuisine et vît Bonnie qui était assise sur une chaise avec sa main sur son ventre. Il vît le sang par terre et sur son T-shirt. Elle était en train de compresser la blessure de toutes ses forces.

« Laisse moi deviner, ça c'est mal passé « Elle disait en regardant Damon tout en gémissant. Damon la regarda un long moment, il s'approcha d'elle.

« J'ai oublié « Il disait s'en voulant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est rien « Bonnie disait.

« Si ça l'est « Il répliqua puis releva légèrement le t-shirt de Bonnie qui était assise.

« Fais chier « Il disait en regardant la blessure de celle-ci. Elle leva la tête et le regarda

« Je croyais que comme on s'était échangé notre sang avant, ce n'était pas censé se reproduire non » Bonnie disait ce qui fît réfléchir Damon. Il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis des mois, c'était peut être ça qui rendait leur lien faible, et qu'il affaiblissait à la fois Bonnie et lui. Il resta à penser tout en la regardant lorsque Tyler arriva.

« Où est Soul ? » Tyler demanda en arrivant dans la cuisine. Damon fît une grimace, il enleva sa main du ventre de Bonnie et regarda Tyler.

« Il est parti chercher le prisonnier, il pourrait nous permettre de sauver Caroline « Damon disait

« Vous l'avez laissé partir tout seul » Tyler disait en s'approchant

« Disons qu'il nous a pris de cours « Damon disait. Tyler le regarda puis regarda Bonnie et vît sa blessure.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda inquiet voyant qu'elle était blessée.

« Oui c'est rien « Tyler regarda la blessure qui était plutôt profonde

« Je m'occupe d'elle » Damon disait préférant que Tyler s'occupe de Caroline, lui il s'occuperait de Bonnie. Tyler hocha la tête puis s'en alla rejoindre Caroline inquiet pour elle. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui.

« Damon » Bonnie disait attirant son attention. Il se retourna et vît Bonnie tombé en avant atterrissant sur son torse.

« Je m'occupe de toi « Il disait entourant Bonnie de son étreinte.

* * *

><p>« Épargne nous tous et arrête de crier comme une fille « Klaus déclara en tournant sa tête de son lit pour regarder Damon. Celui-ci était en sueur, il voyait la douleur lui déchirait le corps. Il se leva comprenant que ses capacités de vampire ne marchaient pas ici. Les vampires n'étais pas destiné à cette endroit, cela était une évidence lorsqu'il voyait Damon. Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît subitement un son. Il leva la tête et entendît des sifflements dans les ténèbres. Il regarda les alentours intrigué lorsqu'il sentît une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vît l'homme de la grotte. Il vît le sourire de l'homme qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus ténébreux. Celui-ci empoigna le cœur de Klaus qui gémît de douleur sentant la main de l'homme jouait avec son cœur. Le prisonnier approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Klaus et sourît.<p>

« Je te croyais plus fort pour un originelle je suis un peu déçu « Il entendît dans son oreille. Klaus regarda en face de lui, il entendait la voix d'Aiden, il ne comprenait qu'est ce que la voix d'Aiden faisait là jusqu'à que le prisonnier lui arracha le cœur et que Klaus se réveille en sursaut de son lit. Il toucha son cœur et regarda en face de lui. Il baissa sa tête et vît que son t-shirt était recouvert de transpiration, sa transpiration. Il leva ensuite sa main sous le choque de la voir autant trembler. Il comprît qu'il était en train d'avoir peur. Il prît sa main avec son autre main et serra celle-ci pour arrêter de trembler. Il n'avait jamais fait de cauchemars de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu peur enfin si ,mais cela remontait à son enfance.

Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît la voix d'Aiden encore une fois.

« Aria Elijah, Elric « Aiden hurla en bas. Klaus tourna sa tête intrigué puis se leva. Il sortît de la chambre puis s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et ouvra les yeux en grand voyant Lester qui était tenu par Aiden. Lester était torse nu, son corps était recouvert de blessure, cela lui faisait pensé à son rêve, aux blessures de Damon plus précisément. Lester avait la tête baissé, les yeux fermés. Il était inconscient, il tenait debout seulement parce qu'Aiden l'aidait. Aiden leva la tête et vît seulement Klaus.

« Où sont les autres ? » Aiden demanda inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas « Klaus disait surpris. Aiden le regarda agacé, agacé d'être autant inquiet pour Lester. Agacé de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Agacé de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Occupe toi de lui, je vais chercher du sang, il en a besoin « Aiden déclara en avançant légèrement avec Lester. Il monta quelque marche et Klaus les descendît pour prendre le relais. Klaus aida Lester, étrangement, il avait l'impression que Lester était mort. Il le regarda intrigué puis mît son doigt sur sa gorge. Il sentait son pouls c'était bon signe se disait-il. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et le mît dans la chambre. Il posa Lester sur le lit et l'allongea. Klaus le regarda un long moment puis ouvra les yeux de Lester pour voir ses pupilles. Il fît subitement un massage cardiaque comprenant que Lester était en train de mourir, ses pupilles le disaient. Il resta à faire un massage cardiaque ,mais cela ne marchait pas.

« Laisse moi faire « Aiden disait en éloignant Klaus. Aiden serra son point et donna un immense coup sur Lester ce qui fît rebattre son cœur. Lester ouvra les yeux en grand puis les referma. Aiden essaya de faire boire Lester ,mais Lester n'avalait rien.

« Putain « Aiden disait agacé mettant du sang partout car Lester ne buvait pas.

«Tu dois l'emmener à l'hôpital » Klaus disait. Aiden ne le regarda pas essayant de faire boire du sang à Lester.

« Ils ne nous aideront pas « Aiden disait essayant de lui faire boire.

« Putain Lester « Aiden disait, il jeta subitement les poches de sang contre le mur mettant du sang partout. Il mît ses deux mains sur sa tête agacé.

« Emmène-le à l'hôpital « Klaus répéta, il ne pouvait pas lui forcer à boire le sang, il était inconscient. Aiden se réveilla de ses pensées en entendant le cœur de Lester battre légèrement. Klaus était en train de le regarder lorsque subitement, il ne vît plus personne dans la chambre. Il regarda en face de lui sans rien dire. Il sortît ensuite de sa chambre, puis prît la moto de Aiden et s'en alla allant rejoindre les autres perdu par l'état de Lester.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, beaucoup moins vite que Aiden et les reste de sa famille qui avait était prévenu. Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrèrent pour le laisser passer. Il allait demander à l'accueil, mais il vît Elijah, Aiden, Elric et Aria en rond en train de parler. Il les regarda sans rien dire se trouvant un peu exclu à ce moment, mais c'était pas comme s'il voulait le contraire se disait-il.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose « la réceptionniste à l'accueil demanda. Klaus regarda ses frères et sœurs puis secoua la tête

« Non rien » Il disait seulement se prouvant à lui-même qu'il s'en foutait de l'état de Lester, qui s'en foutait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il regarda tous le monde puis s'en alla. Il sortît de l'hôpital sans rien dire lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un l'appeler derrière.

« Monsieur « Il sentît quelqu'un le prendre par le bras. Klaus se retourna et regarda la personne pour voir que c'était une jeune femme brune, les yeux noirs avec des lunettes et des cheveux courts.

« Désolé « Elle disait en enlevant sa main voyant que cela l'avait déplu.

« Je vous ais cherché partout, on m'a dit qu'on vous avez envoyé dans un autre hôpital, mais comment c'est possible ? vu votre état que « La femme disait intrigué en regardant Klaus de haut en bas. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu, il était dans un sale état, elle avait mise dans un sale état alors que là, lorsqu'elle le voyait, il n'avait rien, aucune égratignure, rien, et d'ailleurs c'était à ce moment, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire était qu'il était canon

« On se connait ? » Klaus demanda seulement. Elle sortît de ses pensées trouvant miraculeux le fait qu'il soit autant forme. Elle était surprise par son accent, son accent faisait effet comme son physique. Elle resta à ne rien dire surprise par sa voix, par un peu près tous. Klaus fronça les sourcilles se demandant ce que cette fille lui voulait. Klaus avait l'air moins patient qu'elle ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle se ressaisît de ses pensées et décida enfin de répondre.

« Désolé, je suis Laurel, la femme qui vous a trouvé, enfin qui vous a percuté en voiture. J'ai dis à votre famille à quel point j'étais désolé, mais je tenais à vous le dire. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour vous, mais vous semblez étonnamment bien » Elle disait en le regardant tous le corps de Klaus comme si elle examinait. Il la regarda n'étant pas d'humeur.

« Ok » Klaus disait seulement puis marcha en direction de la moto, mais Laurel l'appela

« Attendez « Elle disait l'arrêtant encore une fois. Il se retourna et la regarda

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir en disant ok, je vous ai renversé, c'est grave »

«Je suis en vie alors remettez vous, la vie continue » Klaus disait sur un ton ferme. Il allait encore partir

« Je ne peux pas, je vous revois allonger, votre sang, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous, je dois me racheter« Elle disait. Klaus ne dît rien restant à la regarder. Il se mît à rire ce qui intrigua Laurel qui voyait bien du sarcasme derrière son rire.

« Quoi ? » Elle disait. Il baissa son regard vers son collier et vît qu'elle avait une croix sur son cou.

« Vous voulez vous rachetez auprès de moi ou de votre conscience « Klaus disait en regardant la croix. Laurel le regarda un long moment, elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais arrêta

« Les deux » Elle avoua. Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Pathétique « Il disait subitement ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait fort. Laurel ouvra les yeux en grand perdu. Klaus la regarda, il rigola

« Vous savez quoi ce soir est le soir où je suis clément alors considérez que je vous pardonne, et que vous vous êtes racheté auprès de votre dieu » Il disait. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais ils entendirent quelqu'un.

« Klaus « Aria disait en regardant Klaus. Laurel se retourna et regarda Aria puis Klaus.

« Klaus ? » Elle disait,

« J'ai enfin un nom sur votre visage » Elle disait, elle s'avança et lui passa sa carte.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là « Elle disait puis s'en alla laissant Klaus qui resta à regarder la carte. Il la regarda sans rien dire.

« Tu as une touche « Aria disait, Klaus leva la tête puis déchira le papier sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? » Aria demanda.

« Ce n'est pas parce que on a eu ce moment plus tôt que je vais commencer à me soucier de vous. Je n'ai pas planté une dague dans votre dos sans raison » Klaus continua laissant un immense silence entre eux.

Aria finit par lâcher un rire d'agacement puis s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Klaus la regarda de dos puis soupira agacé d'être autant perturbé par de petits et simple choses, c'était ridicule. Il monta sur la moto puis mît le casque d'Aiden . Il regarda les vitesses de la moto d'Aiden et une fois sur la route il passa à la vitesse maximum. Il se mît étrangement à sourire en voyant la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Il tourna sa tête et ne vît que du flou. L'espace était flou tellement il allait vite. Il sourît, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir ses pouvoirs à ce moment, il comprenait pourquoi Aiden avait acheté cette moto, c'était une tuerie. Il accéléra de toute ses forces lorsqu'il vît une voiture arrivait en face de lui. Klaus contourna la voiture tombant sur la route. Il tomba à côté de la moto et gémît de douleur. Hé merde, les humains ressentaient la douleur de simples égratignures se disait Klaus. Il gémît tout en lâchant un jurons puis se mît sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Il ne dît rien un moment puis Il se mît à rire un long moment ayant apprécié la sensation de danger, de vitesse. Il rigola hallucinant face au fait qu'il avait ressenti les sentiments qu'il adorait, le danger en particulier. On aurait dit un fou à ce moment, même lui se trouvait dingue de rire pour ça, de rire d'être tombé, de rire ne rigolait pas beaucoup mais là, c'était venu tous seul. Presque comme tous les sentiments des humains à vrai dire, à force d'être humain, il comprenait que ceux-ci ne contrôlait rien du tout, leur larmes, leurs rire, leurs peine , tous. Il arrêta de rire petit à petit, son rire disparût pour laisser place à un Klaus plus sérieux. Il regarda le ciel ténébreux sans rien dire puis soupira.

« Je dois récupérer mes pouvoirs « Il se mît à dire en regardant le ciel. Il prît conscience qu'il était en train d'apprécier des petits sentiments humains comme l'adrénaline, la douleur, la vitesse, il devait y remédier, il devait se sortir de cette condamnation et redevenir le Klaus qui n'était pas perturbé par de petite chose comme ça ou encore sa famille. Il se leva et releva la moto tout en souriant

« Je vais récupérer mes pouvoirs « Il déclara puis conduit pour arriver aux manoir. Il arriva en moto un peu amoché par la chute. Il descendît, posa le casque et se dirigea vers le manoir ayant une petite idée où chercher. Il allait monter les escaliers du manoir ,mais il s'arrêta intrigué en voyant la personne en face de lui, c'était la personne sur les photos de Lester.

« Luciana « Il déclara en fronçant les sourcilles. Celle-ci leva la tête un peu fatigué puis ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Klaus, le même Klaus, le Klaus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Elle se releva et recula instinctivement.

« Klaus « Elle disait seulement, il la regarda sans rien dire

« Oui je sais comment ça se fait que je sois en vie, je ne sais pas moi-même « Il disait en soupirant sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire. Luciana le regarda sans rien dire puis passa à côté de lui et s'en alla.

« Je reviendrais « Elle disait seulement en s'éloignant de Klaus le plus vite possible. Klaus tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Attend « Il se mît à dire en courant après elle. Il la prît par le bras la forçant à se retourner. Elle leva la tête et le regarda intrigué visage près du sien

« Tu es humain « Elle disait seulement ne sentant étrangement pas cette aura qu'on les vampires, qu'on les vampires originelles.

« Aussi, alors tu n'a rien à craindre, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là « Klaus disait. Luciana enleva son poignet de force de la main de Klaus puis recula

« Je ne t'ai jamais fais confiance, à ce que je sache tu t'en fous de ton frère « Elle disait, elle monta dans sa voiture, elle allait fermer la porte ,mais Klaus l'en empêcha .

« Lester est à l'hôpital, si c'est lui que tu cherches « Klaus se mît à dire. Luciana leva la tête

«Alors il est ici ? il va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il semblerait que tu saches quelque chose « Klaus déclara voulant savoir ce que Luciana savait. Elle se leva de son siège .

« Un gardiane avec un masque l'a attaqué »

« Un originelle » Klaus disait perturbé sachant très bien que lorsqu'un gardiane avait un masque c'était un originelle. Luciana hocha la tête

« Oui, j'ai vu Lester disparaître avec lui alors je suis venue ici pour prévenir Elijah » Luciana disait. Klaus resta à regarder le sol intrigué réfléchissant à cette histoire.

« En quoi mon frère peux leur être utile ? » Klaus demanda. Luciana le regarda sans rien dire

« Je t'ai dis ce que je savais « Elle disait puis monta dans la voiture préférant s'éloigner de Klaus pour aller à l'hôpital et rejoindre les autres. Klaus et elle n'avait jamais eu une bonne entente. Il regarda la voiture de Luciana partir.

« Pour son sang « Il se mît à dire puis se dirigea vers le manoir. Il monta les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait autrefois, c'est-à-dire celle d'Elijah. Il chercha dans l'armoire partout, puis sourît en voyant son carnet. Il prît le carnet et vît des numéros. Il descendît en bas puis prît le téléphone. Il posa son doigt

« Non pas elle, encore moins elle, alors lui c'est mort « Klaus disait, il tourna un long moment les pages de son carnet puis s'assît avec le téléphone à la main. Il resta plus d'une demi heure à se demander qui accepterait de répondre à ses questions. Il s'arrêta un moment puis décida d'appeler. Il entendît le bip, bip puis enfin un allo.

« Allo « La sorcière disait agacé dans son lit. Elle enleva sa protection pour les yeux. Klaus ne dît rien

« Hey Suzanne « Klaus disait avec un immense sourire. Suzanne se releva subitement de son lit

« Klaus « Elle disait sous le choque.

« En personne « Il répondit

« Ils ont des lignes téléphoniques là bas « La sorcière disait en parlant de l'Ardes.

« Haha » Il disait connaissant le sens de l'humour de Suzanne. Elle prît son verre d'eau et le bu puis descendît les escaliers de son appartement.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ? et évite de dire pour prendre de mes nouvelles parce qu'on sait tous les deux que se sera un mensonge, un énorme mensonge « Elle disait. Klaus sourît

« En effet » Il répondit ce qui fît rire Suzanne.

« J'ai besoin d'une information peut être deux »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Comment je pourrais récupérer mes pouvoirs ? » Klaus se mît à dire. Suzanne enleva son verre de ses lèvres et rigola

« Tu rigoles ? » Elle disait, Klaus roula les yeux

« Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de te dire comment tu pourrais récupérer tes pouvoirs « Elle déclara. Klaus soupira agacé sachant très bien la réponse.

« Je t'ai pas si mal traité hein ? »

« Sérieux « Elle disait

« Je suis sérieux, je m'en suis jamais vraiment pris à toi et lorsque tu avais besoin de quelque chose j'étais là »

« Où tu étais pour Kelly et Adam, à cause de toi regarde ce qui leur est arrivé « Klaus ne dît rien ayant occulté ce passage de sa vie dans sa tête.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé comme eux, je ne les ai pas forcé »

« Non à peine »

« Écoute, j'ai besoin de récupérer mes pouvoirs, tu dois être au courant à propos des prisonniers et si tu crois que je suis le plus effrayant tu te trompe, il y a un tas d'homme qui sors de je ne sais pas où et qui s'en prenne aux sorcières c'est-à-dire vous , toi, je ne suis pas ton ennemi maintenant, j'essaye juste de survivre «

« Peut être que je ne veux pas que tu survives « Suzanne disait. Klaus pinça sa lèvre d'agacement

« Crois moi, je vais récupérer mes pouvoirs Suzanne, il vaut mieux que ça toi qui m'aide maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre parce que là je ne te devrais plus rien »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de faire des menaces Klaus, il y a plein de gens qui ne savent pas où tu es ,mais dès qu'ils le seront, ils te tueront « Suzanne disait.

« Je n'ai peut être pas mes pouvoirs ,mais je ne pense pas que mes frères et sœurs accepteraient ça « Klaus se mît à dire en souriant

« Tu utilises tes frères et sœurs, les mêmes que tu as enterrés pour leur faire du mal »

« Je sais, j'y crois pas aussi ,mais contrairement à moi, ils sont très sentimentales, et je suis toujours leur frère, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait qu'on me tue, si je dois mourir c'est de leur main, tu peux demander à Elijah, Aiden, Aria , Elric « Klaus disait espérant que ça marche. Suzanne ne dît rien un moment

« De toute façon, tu ne pourras rien me demander, alors je vais te le dire « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Klaus qui fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais rien te demander «

« Toutes les sorcières n'ont plus leur pouvoir, tu ne savais pas « Elle se mît à dire. Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Les prisonniers, ont déstabilisé nos pouvoirs en tuant autant de sorcière avec leur chasse « Klaus fronça les sourcilles intrigué sans rien dire.

« Je ne suis pas experte ,mais le seul moyen de récupérer tes pouvoirs, 'est de te faire mordre « Elle déclara ce qui intrigua Klaus

« Sérieux, mordre par un vampire c'est tout «

« Non" Elle disait puis s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre

"par un hybride « Elle se mît à dire

« Un hybride comme toi « Elle continua Klaus se mît à rire hallucinant

« Tu rigoles là, tu sais qu'il n'existe aucun hybride à part moi, j'en ai jamais crée « Klaus disait ce qui fît sourire Suzanne.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est presque impossible que tu récupères tes pouvoirs, tu devrais abandonner l'idée, et tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas aidé » Elle disait puis raccrocha ce qui énerva Klaus qui jeta le téléphone subitement contre le mur. Il regarda en face de lui

« Sale garce « Il disait, elle s'était bien joué de lui. Il ne dît rien puis mît ses mains sur sa tête agacé

« Fais chier » Il disait puis jeta les coussins du canapé par terre agacé. Il regarda en face de lui sans rien dire n'ayant plus vraiment espoir de récupérer ses pouvoirs, c'était impossible, et pour une fois, il perdait espoir, Aiden avait raison autant mourir que de vivre une vie d'humain.

* * *

><p>Dès que Bonnie ouvra les yeux, elle se retrouva à regarder le plafond de la chambre à Damon.<p>

« Caroline « Elle déclara pensant seulement à Caroline et à son état.

« On l'a ramené ici pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère qui allait bientôt rentrer, Caroline ne voulait pas lui dire « Damon avoua. Bonnie se releva légèrement, elle posa son dos contre la tête de lit et posa sa main sur son ventre voyant qu'elle avait un bandage.

« J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour te donner mon sang « Il continua voyant la surprise sur le visage de Bonnie.

« Je ne dirais pas non à ton sang « Elle avoua en gémissant ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il fît le tour du lit et s'assît à côté d'elle. Il mordît son poignet laissant apparaître son sang puis le mît devant Bonnie qui n'hésita pas et bu insérant ses dents dans la chair de Damon sans hésiter. Elle sentît sa blessure guérir, elle se sentît beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Dès que sa blessure fût guéri, elle éloigna ses lèvres de son poignet puis essuya sa bouche.

« Je suppose que je dois te donner le mien » Elle se mît à dire en le regardant.

« Non » Il disait. Bonnie le regarda intrigué

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda

« Je n'ai pas envie de sang « Il avoua ce qui surpris Bonnie.

« Ça fais des mois que j'en ai pas bu, donc je ne préfère pas en boire si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Il avoua.

« Comment tu as survécu sans sang »

« Je ne sais pas, la torture me coupait la soif j'imagine « Il disait avec un ton d'ironie, mais Bonnie savait qu'il préférait parler de ça sur ce ton.

« Mais tu n'as pas soif, le sang ne te donne pas envie « Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non du tout « Il disait trouvant aussi bizarre ce fait. Elle resta à le regarder perdu

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça » Il disait n'aimant pas le regard de Bonnie

« Comment ? »

« Comme si quelque chose clochait « Il répondit

« Quelque chose cloche « Elle disait sérieusement. Elle leva la tête

« Tout cloche constamment « Elle continua en regardant Damon qui ne dît rien comprenant qu'elle était en train de penser à Caroline. Il y eu un silence dans la chambre, silence que Damon décida de briser.

« Tyler va aller chercher Soul à la première heure, Stefan va aller avec lui espérant récupérer le sang du prisonnier » Damon disait. Bonnie le regarda perdu se demandant si c'était vraiment sûre que le sang du prisonnier pouvait les aider, c'était quand même bizarre.

« On est sûre que le prisonnier pourra nous aider « Bonnie demanda subitement espérant que le sang de celui-ci avait les mêmes effets que celui de Klaus.

« C'est notre seul espoir « Damon déclara ayant aussi des doutes tout comme Bonnie, mais le seul moyen d'être sûre c'était d'aller le chercher et essayer. Bonnie hocha la tête et soupira

« Et toi ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui l'intrigua

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu n'y vas pas « Elle demanda

« Je ne peux pas, ça serait trop risqué si j'allais chercher Soul et que je tombais sur le prisonnier sachant que je suis liée à toi « Il disait ayant réfléchis à ça. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire

« Bois mon sang alors, ça consolidera peut être définitivement le lien » Damon la regarda

« Je viens de te dire, je sais ce que le sevrage fais et je suis plutôt sûre que si je bois une goutte de ton sang, je te viderais en entière « Il disait normalement. Elle le regarda

« Tu es flippant » Elle disait un peu fatigué

« C'est plutôt toi qui est flippante à ne pas avoir peur alors que je te dis ça « Il disait. Bonnie soupira fatigué. Elle resta à regarder Damon sans rien dire n'arrivant pas trop à sourire.

« Peut être que Jess et Léo devraient les accompagner, c'est d'un prisonnier dont on parle, ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère surtout s'il veut Soul, il faut qu'on mette toute les chances de notre côté, c'est le seul moyen de sauver Caroline. En plus, je crois qu'Alaric a toujours ses armes dans son ancien appartement, on devrait y allé » Bonnie disait ayant déjà fait des plans dans sa tête.

« Stefan est déjà parti à l'appartement d'Alaric, Jess est d'accord pour venir avec eux, ils ont pensé à tous « Il disait en regardant intensément Bonnie qui ne dît rien.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et elle aimait pas ça. Elle resta à plongers ses yeux dans ceux de Damon sans rien dire. Elle se rapprocha subitement et l'embrassa voulant l'embrasser.

Seulement un baiser, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était son envie. Peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là, que malgré que Caroline soit à côté, Damon était en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se laisser envahir par la peur, par l'inquiétude, elle n'avait pas envie d'être tellement paralysé par ces sentiments qu'elle ne pourrait pas ressentir sa présence maintenant. Le sentiment sur le pont ne s'était pas éteint et malheureusement il ne s'éteindrait probablement jamais, elle avait besoin de cette tension, la tension entre le sentiment de bonheur avec Damon et le sentiment d'inquiétude pour Caroline, même pour la suite de cette histoire alors elle se pencher du côté de Damon tirant encore plus sur la tension présente parce que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Damon mît sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie et la repoussa légèrement n'arrivant pas à respirer. Elle le regarda confuse. Il hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Je sais » Il se mît à dire comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire ressentir.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, tu peux ressentir pour Caroline maintenant « Il continua. Elle resta à le fixer sans rien dire lorsqu'elle entendît son téléphone sonnait. Elle prît son téléphone sous le regard de Damon. Elle regarda le numéro un long moment se demandant si Sameh avait la réponse à sa question. En voyant son numéro, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait elle ne savait pas si la solution de devenir vampire la ravissait plus que ça. Elle ne savait plus trop, mais dans les deux cas peu importe, elle choisirait la voie qu'elle avait toujours choisi jusqu'à présent c'est-à-dire Damon et Elle.

« C'est qui ? » Damon demanda voyant la tête de Bonnie qui se doutait que Sameh avait peut être la réponse à sa question.

« Un ami » Elle disait. Damon la regarda un long moment voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Tu ne réponds pas » Il disait. Elle leva la tête et hocha la tête

« Je reviens « Elle disait. Damon la regarda perdu se demandant depuis quand elle ne voulait pas répondre devant lui. Bonnie vît la confusion dans le regard de Damon.

« Je te gène » Damon déclara

« Non, c'est jus » Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle reprît ce qu'elle disait

« J'aimerais juste avoir une discussion avec un ami » Bonnie se mît à dire ne voulant pas offenser Damon.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter à propos de cette ami » Il demanda

« Vraiment ? » Elle disait ne voulant pas croire que Damon était sérieux. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire sérieusement ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue

« Tu sais la réponse « Elle disait seulement, elle allait se lever pour partir ,mais Damon la prise par la main la forçant à s'arrêter dans son geste. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda.

« Pas besoin de partir, je vais voir Léo pour voir s'il a au moins quelque chose en tête « Damon déclara. Il se releva puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul dans la chambre. Elle regarda la porte se fermer puis répondit de suite pressé de savoir si elle pouvait aider Damon à rester ici.

« Alors ? » Elle disait seulement. Elle n'entendît rien un long moment

« C'est Loric » Celui-ci disait en regardant Sameh qui était en train de dormir à côté de lui.

« Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, il va bien, il est en train de ronfler et baver sur mon canapé » Il disait ce qui fît légèrement sourire Bonnie.

« Je suis rassurée » Elle disait seulement ce qui fît sourire Loric. Il laissa un silence puis se décida de parler.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose, je ne suis pas supposé te le dire, mais je crois que tu mérites de le savoir, » Il disait n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Va y « Bonnie disait prête à entendre ce que Lori allait dire.

« Elles ont prévu de renvoyer ton copain ce soir enfin demain soir « Loric disait en regardant l'heure. Bonnie ne dît rien s'en doutant, elle était quand même surprise par le délai qui était vraiment court, trop court pour elle

« Elles n'ont plus de pouvoir tout comme toi normalement à cause de cette chasse aux sorcières « Bonnie hocha la tête, elle s'en doutait, elle savait que ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient avec ceux des autres sorcières alors cela ne la choqua même pas. Si un grand nombre de sorcière mourrait cela affectait ses pouvoirs, elle le savait mais espérait que ça soit juste une théorie ce qui s'était passé sur le pont l'avait rassuré en ce sens, elle avait réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre le prisonnier alors qu'à ce moment, des sorcières étaient dèja morte mais visiblement ce n'était pas une théorie puisque maintenant elle sentait que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus là, elle le sentait mais avait préféré l'ignorait se disant que demain, tout redeviendrait dans l'ordre. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées.

« Alors comment elles ont prévu de renvoyer les prisonniers ? » Bonnie demanda une fois réveillé de ses pensées.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'alchimie ? » Loric demanda subitement. Bonnie ne dît rien perdu se demandant pourquoi Loric parlait de cette théorie. Elle en avait déjà entendu en cours d'histoire.

« Oui le fait de changer du métal en or » Bonnie disait seulement. Les fondateurs de Mystic Fall étaient soi disant réputé pour avoir cherché à produire de l'alchimie sans jamais avoir réussi. Alaric lui en avait souvent parlé en cours. La richesse était un des buts recherchés par les fondateurs, l'or était ce qui attirait tous les humains à cette époque.

Après que Damon soit passé voir Caroline pour savoir comment elle allait, il alla dans la bibliothèque pour voir Léo. Il vît Léo qui était en train de regarder le talisman sans rien dire.

_« Elles vont les transmuter pour les renvoyer plus facilement grâce à l'énergie de tous les êtres surnaturels qui acceptera de leur donner de leur énergie « _

« Ne t'endors pas dessus « Damon disait subitement. Léo leva la tête et esquissa un sourire. Damon avait deux verres à la main. Il se dirigea vers Léo et posa le verre.

« Tiens « Il disait, Léo prît le verre.

« Merci « Il disait, Damon ne dît rien et bu son verre. Il regarda Léo, il n'était pas dupe du tout.

« Tu ne trouves rien hein ? » Damon disait. Léo hocha la tête

« Rien du tout « Léo confirma.

_« C'est plutôt simple, elles créent une brèche, elle dessine un cercle qui se répercutera partout avec le sang des prisonniers et ensuite elle puise la force dans notre énergie « _

_« Notre ? » Bonnie disait intrigué laissant un silence. Elle se mît à sourire comprenant à travers le silence_

_« Tu fais parties des êtres surnaturels qui vont les aider » Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire. Elle était agacé que les sorcières aient constamment l'aide de tout le monde, de plein de gens alors qu'eux rien du tout. Elle n'avait l'aide de personne contrairement aux sorcières qui récolter le plus de monde de leur clan._

_« Qu'est ce qu'elles t-on promit ? » Bonnie demanda subitement se trouvant sous tension se demandant ce que les sorcières donnaient à chaque partisan de leur but._

_« La pérennité de mon fond de commerce » Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. _

_« Si elles n'ont plus de pouvoir toi aussi c'est ça « Elle disait agacé._

_« C'est comme ça que sa marche, on ferait n'importe quoi pour le pouvoir, est ce que tu peux nous donner plus de pouvoir que les sorcières toute réunis, parce que si c'est le cas on te suivrait avec plaisir, alors tu peux ? » Loric demanda voulant faire comprendre à Bonnie qu'elle devait penser comme eux, qu'elle devait arrêter de croire en la bonté ou la générosité de tous les êtres surnaturels qui existaient, tout marche par l'intérêt et même si cela la déplaisait, c'était vrai, c'était la réalité de leur vie. Bonnie ne dît rien sachant parfaitement que cela marchait comme ça._

_« Continue, qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre ? » Bonnie disait. Loric ne dît rien un moment puis continua._

« J'ai un service à te demander « Damon se mît à dire. Léo fronça les sourcilles

« Si c'est veillé sur Bonnie, ne pars pas dans l'extrême, on va trouver » Léo disait se moquant du sérieux de Damon.

« Ne t'approche surtout pas d'elle » Damon disait ce qui fît rire Léo. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Damon perdît son sourire petit à petit pour devenir plus sérieux. Il avait peut être une idée, il ferait une pierre de coup avec le prisonnier qui avait mordu Caroline.

« Je ne peux pas aller avec Tyler à cause de mon lien avec Bonnie « Damon se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Léo qui fronça les sourcilles.

« J'ai besoin que tu y ailles » Damon avoua n'aimant pas impliquer du monde, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Jess, Stefan et Tyler y vont dèja » Léo disait perdu.

« Soul va vers le prisonnier pour chercher la cure, j'ai vu dans ses yeux, il n'est pas parti seulement pour sauver Caroline ,mais pour le tuer » Damon disait. Léo le regarda intrigué

« Depuis quand tu as un problème avec l'idée de tuer » Léo demanda ce qui fît sourire Damon. Celui-ci sourît puis bu son verre. Il le posa

« Parce que j'ai besoin de lui en vie « Damon disait subitement ce qui intrigua Léo

« On n'a rien, d'habitude, on a toujours une issue de secours, mais plus maintenant » Léo comprît ce que Damon voulait réellement.

« Tu veux pactiser avec eux « Léo disait.

« Le prisonnier que Soul poursuit peut m'amener à l'investigateur de cette chasse aux sorcières » Damon disait.

« Qui te dit que ce type acceptera de t'aider ? » Léo se mît à dire.

« Rien » Damon avoua.

« Mais on a un point commun » Damon disait puis s'arrêta

« Je hais les sorcières autant que lui. Elles veulent me renvoyez à tout prix et si me faire rester peut les contrarier, je pense qu'il n'hésitera pas à m'aider « Damon continua.

« Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais « Léo se mît à dire. Damon ne dît rien remarquant aussi.

« Ce type a organisé toute une chasse au sorcière à lui tout seul, il savait exactement comment les atteindre et tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il y a une seule chose qui les importe, c'est d'exterminer les sorcières »

« Viens-en au but « Damon disait, Léo se pencha en avant

« Es tu vraiment sûre de vouloir prendre part à cette guerre. Si tu choisis le camp des prisonniers, tu leur déclarera la guerre à elle et leur allié, et il n'y aura plus de retour, de négociation possible. Il y a une différence entre ta volonté et la leur. Ils veulent tuer, tu veux rester, cela risque de ne pas être compatible « Léo termina laissant un silence.

« Elles ont déclaré la guerre en première, il n'y a déjà plus de négociation possible. Je suis considéré comme un prisonnier à leur yeux »

« Tu espère rester ou te venger « Léo demanda perdu par l'attitude de Damon, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

« Je te demande juste ce service »

« Bien sûre que oui je le ferais, j'espère juste que tu ne te trompe pas d'objectif »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » Damon disait. Léo le fixa, pas vraiment convaincu. Damon se leva et allait partir, mais il se retourna vers lui.

« Par contre, s'il n'y a pas le choix, occupez vous d'abord de trouver la cure pour Caroline « Damon disait. Léo hocha la tête.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire « Il disait. Damon sourît puis s'en alla. Il monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Il ouvra la porte de sa chambre et vît Bonnie qui était assise par terre contre le lit.

« Bonnie ? » Il disait, il se mît en face d'elle et vît celle-ci qui avait une main dans ses cheveux et les yeux dans le vide, les jambes recroquevillé. Il s'accroupît vers elle et se mît face à elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Bonnie parla sans le regarder.

« Les sorcières ont prévu de vous renvoyer, la nuit prochaine « Elle se mît à dire installant un blanc. Damon le savait, tous le monde le savait alors cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris tout comme Bonnie d'ailleurs.

« On le savait » Damon disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie essayant de capter son attention, mais Bonnie était en train de regarder en face d'elle.

« Pas aussi tôt » Bonnie disait. Damon ne dît rien tout aussi surpris de voir que les sorcières n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Elles voulaient faire les choses vite. Il était dans ses pensées lorsque Bonnie se mît à parler.

« J'ai une solution » Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Loric m'a confirmé que si je rompais toute connexion avec les sorcières, avec leur pouvoir, elle te laisserait tranquille » Bonnie continua toujours sans le regarder. Damon la regarda ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle leva sa tête et le regarda intensément.

« J'ai ton sang en moi, tu pourrais juste me tordre le cou et me transformer » Elle continua tout naturellement comme si c'était rien du tout, comme si c'était minime. Damon ouvra en grand les yeux laissant un silence. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle soupira

« C'est la meilleur solution, être un vampire nous protégera, on peut simplement arrêter la souffrance maintenant, arrêter d'endurer tous ça et s'occuper de Caroline, il suffit d'un seul mouvement « Elle continua, mais elle avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder, il était dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas quoi penser à vrai dire, quoi dire, quoi ressentir.

« J'ai étudié la question, si la mort et la distance ne peut pas couper ce lien, me transformer en vampire peux » Bonnie continua voulant que Damon réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Damon retrouva ses esprits et retrouva son attention sur elle.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, ces histoires te prennent la tête alors je propose qu'on oublie ce que tu viens de dire et qu'on aille se coucher « Damon disait seulement puis se releva. Il s'en alla dans la salle de bain ignorant Bonnie. Elle resta à ne rien faire, elle resta à ne rien dire, elle entendait Damon qui était en train de se changer dans la salle de bain mais resta dans sa position. Damon se regarda à travers le miroir puis serra le lavabo de ses mains agacé.Il posa de l'eau sur son visage, il entendait le cœur de Bonnie qui était en train de battre à côté, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle voulait en parler. Damon sortît de la salle de bain et la vît toujours de dos. Il s'assît au bord du lit et regarda en face de lui.

«Si demain matin, je n'arrive pas à percevoir ton cœur comme maintenant « Damon se mît à dire

« Je ne te pardonnerais pas même après ce que nous avons traversé, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère « Il continua. Elle se leva subitement puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait ouvrir la porte, mais Damon apparu en face d'elle.

« Où tu vas ? » Il déclara. Bonnie leva la tête

« Je sais comment cela va se passer, tu vas me traiter comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans son état normal. Tu veux me protéger de la souffrance d'être un vampire ,mais tu ne peux pas, comme tu ne peux pas de me protéger de la souffrance pour moi d'être avec toi » Elle se mît à dire. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire un peu surpris par la réaction excessive de Bonnie.

« Ne me force pas à t'enfermer ici pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien de stupide » Damon répondit seulement ayant peur des intentions de Bonnie. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle avait des idées de ce genre, lorsqu'elle avait tellement peur qu'elle voyait l'extrême comme devenir vampire.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de me transformer en vampire sans ton consentement, c'est pourquoi je te les dis alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » Elle disait laissant un blanc. Elle avait décidé de jouer la transparence avec lui, de tout lui dire et de ne rien lui cachait. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de se transformer sans lui dire, ce n'était pas son genre et il devrait le savoir. Damon allait dire quelque chose, mais Bonnie le coupa.

« J'aimerais simplement qu'on fasse ce que je veux, et non ce que tu veux, que tu acceptes le fait que » Elle s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à continuer. Sa voix était étouffée par la douleur, par la peur, par tout. Elle essaya de continuer mais rien ne vînt, il ne voyait que la clarté de ses yeux. Elle se ressaisit subitement se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je suis désolé je «

« Je ne sais plus ce que je veux » Elle se mît dire ayant oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire. Damon allait réduire la distance entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras voyant qu'elle était perdu ,mais Bonnie l'en empêcha et s'en alla

« Je vais dormir avec Caroline « Elle disait seulement puis ferma la porte laissant Damon seul. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda la porte sans rien dire. Bonnie entra dans la chambre où était Caroline, elle vît Elena qui était sur le fauteuil près du lit avec une couverture sur elle. Tyler quant à lui était penché sur le lit en avant. Bonnie les regardait puis prît une couvrante et s'allongea par terre. Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit les yeux grands ouverts réfléchissant à cette option qui lui semblait être la solution ultime à leur problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain :<strong>

"Elric, Elijah, Aiden et Aria étaient encore assis sur les chaises de l'hopital. Luciana était quand à elle avec les médecins essayant de voir s'ils avaient fais des progrès de diagnostics depuis hier. Ils étaient rous restés toute la nuit à l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas tous dormi de la nuit, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ? Ils étaient en train de regarder en face d'eux silencieusement lorsque Klaus arriva subitement totalement déprimé depuis hier.

"J'ai ramené du café " Il déclara en tendant les cafés à, Elric, Aiden, Aria, Elijah . Ils prirent le café puis Klaus roula des yeux en voyant la plupart des gens ouvrir le couvercle du café pour sentir .

"Sérieux" Il disait hallucinant

"La dernière fois que tu as été gentil avec moi, je me suis pris une dague" Aiden disait en sentant le café. Il regarda ensuite Klaus

"ça vient du Mystic Grill, j'ai juste acheté" Klaus disait en regardant tous le monde. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda à travers la porte, Lester qui était toujours inconscient.

"Qu'est ce que les médecins disent"

"On lui a pris presque tous son sang selon les médecins qui a remarqué des marques de seringue " Aria disait. Elijah soupira fatigué

"Et il faut attendre avant qu'on lui ingère encore du sang "

"Attendre, attendre quoi ?"

"Qu'il trouve la force de se réveiller " Elric répondit sans regarder Klaus qui regardait à travers la vitre.

"Et s'il ne trouve pas " Klaus demanda

"Encore un membre en moins dans notre immense famille " Aiden disait agacé

"Aiden" Aria disait sachant qu'Aiden en avait un peu marre. Celui-ci se leva

"Je vais prendre l'air " Il disait seulement puis s'en alla pour prendre l'air sous les yeux tous le monde. Klaus le regarda toujours surpris de voir qu'Aiden tenait vraiment à chacun des membres de sa famille. Klaus ne dît rien

"Les gardianes veulent sûrement crée une brèche, peut être pour ramener les prisonniers " Klaus se mît à dire ayant réfléchi à la question.

"Y compris moi" Klaus continua. Elijah, ELric, Aria levèrent la tête et le regardèrent

"Et tu n'es pas inquiet ?" Klaus ne dît rien un long moment puis s'assît à la place d'Aiden.

"J'ai plus vraiment de possibilité dans se monde et dans le prochain alors je m'en fous un peu de ce qui va se passer" Il avoua un peu déprimé par rapport à hier. Ils ne dirent tous rien un peu surpris de voir Klaus comme ça.

"ça te ressemble pas d'abandonner " Elric disait perdu.

"Je suis humain maintenant rien ne me ressemble " Il disait seulement. Ils le regardèrent puis se regardèrent tous un peu perdu. Klaus était pas lui même effectivement. Ils restèrent silencieux à ne rien dire. Luciana avança mais s'arrêta. Elle ouvra les yeux surprise en les voyant tous comme ça à être inquiet pour Lester. Elle avait vécu avec eux une bonne partie de sa vie, mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était une famille.

* * *

><p>"Vous avez tout " Damon disait en regardant Tyler, Jess et Léo. Stefan était quant à lui en haut en train de parler à Elena tandis que Bonnie avait un peu disparu pour prendre l'air.<p>

"Tu veux vérifier " Jess disait se moquant de l'attitude de Damon. Celui-ci roula des yeux

"Ok"

"Où est Bonnie ?" Tyler demanda intrigué.

"Elle est parti courir" Damon disait. Tyler hocha la tête comprenant qu'elle était parti se décompresser. Damon les regarda sans rien dire, il avait prévu de leur dire que les sorcières avaient prévu de l'emmener ce soir ,mais finalement, il préféra ne rien dire voyant que cela allait les pertubé plus. Il avait vu dans leur yeux qu'il comptait pour chacun d'eux. Il comptait plus qu'il ne le pensait ,mais il préférait qu'ils s'occupent tous de Caroline,qu'ils s'inquiète pour elle et non pour lui.

« Elena » Elena ouvra délicatement les yeux en entendant son prénom. Elle vît Stefan qui la regardait. Elle s'assît au bord du fauteuil toujours avec la couverture sur elle. Elle regarda Caroline qui avait les yeux fermés puis Stefan.

« Les autres m'attendent, je voulais te prévenir « Il disait prêt à partir. Elena s'essuya les yeux puis se leva.

« Dèja ? » Elle disait puis regarda l'heure et vît qu'il n'était pas si tôt que ça. Elle regarda Stefan puis soupira

« Qui pars au final ? » Elle demanda un peu perturbé par le fait que Stefan et les autres partent pour chercher Soul et la cure.

« Jess, Léo et Tyler parte quant à Damon et Bonnie ils restent. Damon a conseillé à Lucy et aux enfants de s'éloigner du manoir avec l'état de Caroline, et le fait qu'elle risque de devenir instable dans les heures à venir. Damon veillera sur toi, sur vous « Stefan continua voulant rassurer Elena qui était tendu dès le matin. Elle hocha la tête

« Où est Bonnie ? » Elle demanda.

« Parti prendre l'air » Stefan répondit. Elena le fixa un long moment avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'enlacer.

« Fais attention, faîte attention et ramène la cure « Elena chuchota dans l'oreille de Stefan vraiment inquiète. Stefan s'éloigna des bras d'Elena et la regarda

« Fais-moi confiance « Il disait. Elle esquissa un léger sourire un peu rassuré. Stefan vît la fatigue sur le visage d'Elena. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la douceur de Stefan seulement sur sa douceur à lui et rien d'autre.

Stefan éloigna ses lèvres d'elle et posa son front sur celui de sa copine. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire.

« Tu devrais y allé avant que je m'inquiète pour toi » Elle disait même si elle était déjà inquiète. Elle ferma les yeux respirant l'odeur de Stefan, l'air, et sa respiration. Elle pouvait respirer tout de lui. Stefan posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'appellerais dans une ou deux heures ok » Il chuchota puis s'en alla avant qu'Elena ouvre les yeux. Elle ouvra ensuite les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle regarda la porte puis Caroline espérant qu'il retrouve la cure. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Caroline et prît la bassine pour la remplir d'eau fraîche et rafraichir Caroline qui avait l'air plutôt bien pour l'instant, mais il savait tous que cela allait dégénérer au fur et à mesure que les heures allaient passer.

**Capital ci****ties : Safe and Sound **

_**I could lift you up **_  
><em><strong> I could show you what you want to see <strong>_  
><em><strong> and take you where you want to be<strong> _

_"Sans sorcellerie c'est impossible de déjouer l'alchimie"_ Bonnie était en train d'entendre les paroles de Loric dans sa tête tout en courant dans la forêt. Elle avait besoin d'air pour réfléchir, elle avait besoin de musique pour apaiser sa colère, et sa peur.

"_Comment on utilise de l'alchimie alors ?"_ Puis tous était pesant dans le manoir avec le départ des autres, l'état de Caroline et la sursis de Damon, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres n'ayant pas envie de les inquiéter. Si elle leur disait que ce soir, Damon risquait de disparaître, Stefan, Elena, un peu près tous le monde serait autant dévasté qu'elle. Il fallait que les autres se concentre sur Caroline et elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour Damon, mais honnêtement ce que Loric lui avait dit ne lui avait mené nul part à part dans la peur.

_"Même si tu en utilise, ça ne sera pas assez contre tous les êtres surnaturels qui vont les aider"_

_"Il y a plein de gens qui ont rallié la cause des prisonniers aussi donc, peut être que"_

_"Sauf que les sorcières, on les gardianes de leur côté, ils ont l'énergie spirituelle de l'Ardes, de Slevin en particulier et ce qu'on les prisonniers c'est des vampires, des Loup Garou, et eux même , ils sont peut être très fort, mais ils sont encore faible face aux sorcières et leur alliés. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que celle qui dirige ce monde ce sont elles, et sans elles on est tous rien "_ Plus Bonnie pensait aux mots de Loric plus elle accelera la cadence de ses pas, de sa course pour ressentir la douleur physique et non celle psychique qui commençait à bien être abîmé avec le temps. Bonnie courra de toute ses forces essayant de faire attention aux branches d'arbres. Elle commençait à sentir la douleur, mais elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus. Beaucoup plus de douleur physique qui l'empêcherait de se remettre en question, de se trouver inutile, de se sentir faible,sans ou avec ses pouvoirs, cela revenait au même pour elle. Elle était inutile. Bonnie accéléra encore

_"Donne moi quelque chose Loric n'importe quoi, quelque chose que je pourrais faire contre elle, parce que je suis honnêtement perdu et personne ne pourra m'aider, aucune sorcière, aucun Loup Garou, et encore moins un gardiane " Bonnie disait au téléphone ayant marre de toute cette histoire._

_" Je me suis renseigné à propos d'Esther Ileriane"_ Loric déclara_._ Bonnie tomba par terre en avant se prenant une branche. Elle gémît de douleur tout en repensant à sa conversation avec Loric. Elle se releva doucement et reprît sa respiration un moment puis reprît sa course sentant vraiment la douleur. Elle continua voulant intensifier sa douleur parce que l'autre était toujours là.

_" Les sorcières voulaient faire un exemple avec elle en envoyant Slevin dans l'Ardes" _

_"Quoi ?" _

_" Lorsqu'elle est tombé amoureuse de Slevin, elle était une sorcières originelles encore, mais peu de temps après, elle est devenu vampire, et il paraîtrait que cela avait déjà coupé leur lien "_

_"Alors pourquoi envoyé Slevin" _

_"Il existe plusieurs rumeurs, il y en a qui dise qu'elles voulaient faire un exemple à tous ceux qui reproduirait cette même erreur, la règle d'or des sorcières, on ne se mélange pas, mais il y en d'autre qui dise que les sorcières ne cherchait pas seulement à envoyer Slevin là bas, mais un petit garçon et qu'elles se sont servis de Slevin comme excuse pour protéger ce petit garçon " _

_"Un petit garçon "_

_"Ce même petit garçon qui est en train de tuer les sorcières un par un " _

_**You could be my luck **_  
><em><strong> Even if the sky is falling down <strong>_  
><em><strong> I know that we'll be safe and sound<strong> _

_"L'investigateur de la chasse aux sorcière " Bonnie disait un peu perdu. _Bonnie n'avait pas raconté à Damon cette partie de ce que Loric lui avait dit parce que cela l'importait peu à vrai dire qui était le prisonnier, le passé ne l'intéressait plus, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était sauver Damon et rien d'autre. Elle voulait le présent et non pas le passé. Elle pensait que ce passé l'aiderait mais au final, il ne lui servait à rien, elle avait besoin d'information utile et non superficielle. Elle avait besoin de donner à Damon des informations concrète.

_"Oui, à cause de ses raisons peu importe lesquelles sont vrais, Esther Ileriane a hait ses prochains, elle a hait le conseil"_

_"Le conseil "_

_"ceux qui dirige un peu près tous le monde, il est regroupé de tous et seules sorcières originelles. Esther en faisait parti ,mais pour se garantir une sécurité, elle a écrit, le nom de toute les sorcières originelles faisant parti du conseil. Ces noms sont censés rester anonyme par rapport à leur descendant pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à eux, que quelqu'un s'en prenne à eux" _

_"C'est trop tard pour ça " Bonnie se mît à dire faisant le lien avec ce que les autres lui avait dit._

_"Quoi ?" Loric demanda intrigué _

_"Le prisonnier, je crois qu'il a la liste des noms en question" Bonnie disait se disant que c'était sûrement ce que monsieur mystère avait pris dans la grotte. Il y eu un long silence. _ Bonnie vît le lac au loin qui lui disait qu'elle avait bientôt fini sa course. Celfa faisait près d'une heure qu'elle avait couru. Elle hallucinait se rendant compte qu'elle avait du sport, elle, elle n'était pas du tout le type de fille à faire du sport,mais elle n'en revenait pas en voyant qu'elle avait tenu.

_" Si jamais le prisonnier s'en prenait aux gens sur cette liste, est ce que cela peut ralentir l'alchimie "_

_"Je ne sais pas, de toute manière, c'est impossible de tuer les gens du conseil surtout pour lui, il a beau être fort, il n'a que de l'alchimie "_

_"Mais les sorcières même les originelles n'ont plus de pouvoirs non" Bonnie disait soulevant un point important._

_"Oui, mais les gardianes eux ont toujours leur pouvoir qui est indépendant des sorcières, mais récemment les gardianes se font protecteur des sorcières. Tu dois comprendre que les sorcières ont vécu des situations pire que ça tous comme les gardianes, elles sont préparés, tous le monde est préparé. Le prisonnier a gagné le premier round en les destituant de tous leur pouvoirs ,mais il n'aura pas plus, ce sont elles qui gagneront la guerre quitte à perdre des gens sur le chemin, elles auront toujours le dernier mot"_

_"Merci de me consoler " Bonnie disait carrément déprimé. _Bonnie s'arrêta nette en arrivant près du lac. Elle gémit de douleur puis mît ses mains sur sa taille qui lui faisait mal. Elle pencha sa tête en avant et regarda le sol essayant de reprendre son souffle puis elle pencha sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel se disant qu'il faisait vraiment beau ce matin. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique. Elle resta à regarder le ciel.

_" Ce que je veux te dire à travers Esther, c'est que devenir vampire est peut être ton salut en ce moment. SI tu veux sauver ton vampire renonce à ton côté sorcière parce que c'est ce côté qui vous met en danger " Loric disait interrompant Bonnie de ses pensées._

_"Tu n'as rien à perdre, à leur yeux tu n'es déjà plus de leur côté Bonnie alors fais le" _

**_I could fill your cup  
>You know my river won't evaporate<br>This world we still appreciate_**

Bonnie sortît de ses pensées agacé de penser à ça subitement. Elle sentît le vent la rafraichir légèrement ce qui lui fît du bien. Elle resta à regarder le ciel puis s'assît par terre sur les fesses. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda le lac qui était vraiment calme. Tout était calme, le vent, le lac, les arbres même les oiseaux. Même si elle n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, elle arrivait encore à se sentir connecté avec la nature. Même si pour les sorcières, elle était une paria, elle se sentait sorcière. Elle était une sorcière et elle ne s'en voudrait jamais d'être tombé amoureuse de Damon.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié ça « Elle entendît à côté d'elle. Elle leva la tête sur le côté et vît Damon debout en train de lui tendre une gourde.

« Merci » Elle disait en prenant la gourde. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda en face puis bu dans la gourde. Elle était assoiffée, Damon tombait vraiment au bon moment. Damon esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Bonnie vider la gourde d'une traite. Elle posa ensuite la gourde sur le côté et essuya sa bouche puis soupira soulagé

_**You could be my luck **_  
><em><strong> Even in a hurricane of frowns <strong>_  
><em><strong> I know that we'll be safe and sound<strong>_

"ça fais du bien " Elle disait contente ce qui fît sourire Damon qui repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle hier. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment parlé parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Pour lui, Bonnie était beaucoup instable émotionnellement pour qu'elle prenne ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête. Lorsqu'on avait beaucoup subi comme eux, on ne voyait pas assez clairement et pour lui, Bonnie était aveuglé par sa douleur, par la peur, la lassitude, la fatigue, tous ses sentiments étaient en train de l'emporter contre sa raison. Il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre, il avait souvent était emporté par des sentiments indésirables tout au long de sa vie qui l'avait poussé à faire des choses inconscientes, à faire des choses qu'il avait souvent regretté par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie prendre ce genre de décision basée sur la peur.

« Les autres sont partis « Bonnie demanda réveillant Damon de ses pensées. Elle était parti bien avant eux alors elle ne savait pas vraiment.

« Il ne reste plus qu'Elena et Caroline au manoir » Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Elena est toute seul avec Care « Bonnie disait pas vraiment rassuré à cette idée. Damon s'assît par terre à sont tour dans la même position que Bonnie. Il mît ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda le lac en face de lui.

« Relaxe, elle m'appelle si elle a un problème et je débarque « Il répondit. Bonnie hocha la tête légèrement rassuré. Elle tourna sa tête à son tour et les deux regardèrent le lac en face d'eux sans rien dire un moment laissant le silence s'emparait de la forêt. En y pensant, il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien du tout.

« Alors tu es devenu sportive pendant mon absence « Damon disait brisant le silence ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Tyler m'a dit que courir était libérateur de toute la frustration qui pouvait nous envahir « Bonnie disait.

« Cela résonne plutôt comme Soul « Damon répliqua un peu surpris par l'interprétation de Tyler.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis lorsque Tyler me la dit « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir vampire, pas elle. Elle méritait beaucoup plus que ça. Bonnie tourna sa tête sentant le regard de Damon sur elle. Elle était un peu gêné en voyant comment il la regardait,elle savait qu'il était dans ses pensées et le connaissant, il était en train de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier. Ils restèrent à se regarder lorsque Damon interrompît leur regard pour prendre un livre dans sa poche qu'il avait ramené du manoir. Bonnie regarda le livre perdu se demandant ce que c'était. Damon le posa par terre à côté de Bonnie.

_**I could show you love **_  
><em><strong> In a tidal wave of mystery <strong>_  
><em><strong> You'll still be standing next to me <strong>_

_** You could be my luck **_  
><em><strong> Even if we're six feet underground <strong>_  
><em><strong> I know that we'll be safe and sound<strong>_

« Stefan m'a autorisé à te passer son journal intime, le journal qui décrit ce qu'il a traversé durant toute sa période vampire « Damon se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie. Elle ne dît rien restant à fixer le journal puis se mît à rire.

« Ne devrions nous plutôt pas chercher un moyen de contrer cette espèce d'alchimie que Loric m'a parlé » Bonnie disait seulement en regardant Damon.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as changé d'avis à propos de te transformer » Damon se mît à dire espérant que ce soit le cas.

« Non »

« Loric m'appelle dès qu'il sait quand cela va se produire et si dès qu'il m'appelle on a rien, je le ferais avec ou sans ton consentement » Bonnie se mît à dire ayant réfléchi à la question depuis hier. Damon fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas la certitude que Bonnie avait subitement. Hier, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, et étrangement, elle avait l'air d'être sûre, mais la connaissant, c'était une façade, elle n'avait pas envie de devenir vampire, elle se forçait juste, et lui ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne vampire pour le sauver.

« Qui te dis que je te laisserais faire « Damon répliqua n'aimant pas du tout cette idée.

« Rien, mais j'ai confiance en toi pour faire le bon choix « Elle disait calmement essayant de se contrôler.

« Parce que tu pense que ton choix est le bon, je peux te lire des passages du journal de mon frère qui prouve le contraire « Damon disait en prenant le journal de Stefan, il ouvra les pages sous le regard agacé de Bonnie.

« Je sens mon âme disparaître à chaque personne que j'ai tué, à chaque goutte qui traverse mes veines, je » Bonnie prît le journal des mains de Damon et le jeta au loin attirant le regard de Damon.

« Arrête, c'est inutile « Elle disait. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire

« Stefan n'aime peut être pas sa vie de vampire, mais regarde toi Damon, tu aimes ta vie de vampire, je suis sûre que si on te demandait de redevenir humain, tu ne voudrais pas, il suffit de te voir pour voir que ce n'est pas si horrible d'être un vampire « Bonnie disait agacé.

"Je suis un cas à part "

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Bonnie demanda

"Parce que tu ne me ressembles pas, tu es comme Stefan, comme Elena, comme Caroline ,mais pas comme moi " Damon disait voulant lui faire comprendre que contrairement à chacun d'eux, il n'avait jamais regretté, il n'avait jamais pleuré sur les personnes qu'il avait tué parce qu'il s'en foutait et même maintenant il s'en foutait. La vie continue et pendant longtemps pour Damon, la mort faisait partie de la vie.

« je suis un cas à part Bonnie et je te rappelle que même moi j'ai regretté de ne plus être humain, tout vampire regrette de ne pas l'être à un moment donné » Il disait. Bonnie le regarda sachant très bien que lui aussi avait regretté sa vie de vampire, elle avait vu toute les facettes de Damon, au fur et à mesure de leur relation, elle avait découvert un Damon autre que toute les idées reçus qu'elle avait eu sur lui.

« Mais ils ont survécu, Caroline a survécu tout comme Stefan, même toi tu as survécu » Bonnie disait.

"Non Bonnie, on ne deviens pas vampire par choix ou par obligation, ce n'est pas un don qu'on donne ou qu'on retire c'est une sanction, un peine que tous le monde aimerait se débarrasser, ne l'as tu pas vu au fil du temps. Tu penses qu'on a tous voulu être vampire "

"Oui toi " Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda surpris qu'elle reparle de son passé.

"Tu aimais tellement Katherine que tu as accepté de devenir vampire pour elle, tu as accepté de boire son sang, elle n'avait pas besoin de d'hypnotiser non et tous ça parce que tu l'aimais " Damon ne dît rien sachant que Bonnie avait raison.

"Et ne me dis pas que tu es un cas à part parce que je pense qu'il y a plein de personne dans ce monde qui souhaite devenir vampire" Bonnie continua. Damon se releva agacé et s'éloigna de Bonnie pour prendre le livre de Stefan qu'elle avait jeté. Il le ramassa puis se retourna vers Bonnie qui restait assise au bord du lac.

" C'est la même situation que tu as eu avec Katherine et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir faire ça parce que je veux être avec toi car tu as fais la même chose avec Katherine " Bonnie déclara en regardant sur le côté toujours assis dos à Damon. Damon ne dît rien sachant qu'elle avait raison sur cette partie.

"Et regarde comment cela s'est terminé, regarde Stefan a adoré cett"

"Ce n'est pas à propos de Stefan ou de toi, c'est à propos de moi " Bonnie se mît à dire en se relevant. Elle se tourna et le regarda intensément

"Je m'en fous du parcours des autres, c'est à propos de moi Damon, ma vie, mes choix, les erreurs, je ne pense pas que je vais regretter ce choix après tous ce qu'on a traversé " Bonnie disait installant un blanc entre eux.

"Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi"

"Pour moi ou pour toi" Bonnie répondit ce qui intrigua Damon qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

" Parce que tu es tombé amoureuse d'une sorcière et non d'une vampire, tu peux être effrayé de me perdre " Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Damon.

"N'importe quoi" Il disait seulement en rigolant trouvant l'idée absurde

"Alors quel est le problème ? je deviens vampire et tu reste et la vie continue " Bonnie disait ayant réussi à prendre l'avantage de cette conversation.

"Dis moi Bonnie, tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?" Damon demanda. Bonnie ne dît rien gardant le silence

"Voila pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu deviennes vampire parce que tu seras forcé de tuer, tu voudras tuer" Il s'arrêta un moment puis montra du doigt Bonnie

"mais je te connais, tu es une sorcière, tu n'es pas le genre à tuer ,mais à te sacrifier pour ton prochain" Il continua.

" Si tu deviens vampire tu tueras forcément pas autant de personne que Stefan et moi avons tué ,mais il suffit d'une personne, une seule pour que ton âme disparaisse et à ce moment la culabilité te tuera, parce que lorsqu'on a des morts dans la conscience, on peut pas revenir en arrière, trouver des escuses , essayer de se racheter, et tu pourras pas prétendre être la même innocente Bonnie qu'on connait tous, tu changeras et tu détesteras changer" Damon disait laissant un silence à son tour.

"C'est de ça qu'il s'agit Bonnie, cette fois ci on ne te demande pas de porter le poids d'un sacrifice ,mais porter le poids de sacrifier des personnes pour ta simple soif, pour simplement une envie, et crois moi une simple envie peut te faire chavirer facilement " Damon continua. Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire un long moment.

"Tu ne veux pas cette vie, fais moi confiance " Damon disait ce qui agaça Bonnie. Il avait raison, elle le savait ,mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça.

"Je prends le risque de porter ce poid, je préfère porter ce poids là que le poids de ton absence " Bonnie disait clairement ce qui enerva Damon

"Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids, on a encore du temps pour trouver une solution"

"Non" Bonnie se mît à dire en montant le ton ce qui surpris Damon

"On a pas le temps, on a jamais le temps, et on a aucune autre solution, on a rien contre les sorcières, on a rien du tout, tous ce qu'on a c'est Caroline mal en point, et des problèmes à la suite parce que c'est constamment comme ça, on trouve une solution et après encore d' autre obstacle apparaisse, on a pas le temps pour d'autre obstacles, on a pas le temps du tout alors arrête " Bonnie disait sentant sa colère montait d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était autant en colère ,mais c'était venu comme ça. Damon n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Bonnie s'emporta contre lui.

« Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant, comme une chose fragile, je ne le suis pas, si je dois endurer toute la souffrance d'être un vampire alors je le ferais et tu sais pourquoi parce que ça sera toujours moins que celle que j'ai ressenti après ton départ. Alors arrête » Bonnie continua paralysant légèrement Damon qui était un peu choqué en la voyant autant en colère. Damon la regarda perdu, surpris et surtout confus. Ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent tout deux un craquements sur le côté. Ils tournèrent la tête donc et virent un arbres se penchait en avant entre eux. Les feuilles commencçèrent à tomber et l'arbre tomba par terre faisant reculer Bonnie et Damon qui s'étaient protégé les yeux à cause de la poussière et des feuilles qui volaient un peu partout. Ils toussèrent tous les deux un peu perdu. Ils restèrent à tousser un moment attendant que la poussière disparaisse. Damon entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il attendît un peu puis prît son téléphone tout en regardant Bonnie perdu. Bonnie regarda les alentours se demandant comment l'arbre était tombée, si quelqu'un l'avait coupé ,mais il n'y avait rien n'y personne. Elle resta à regarder les alentours perdu se demandant comment l'arbre était tombée. Il resta à regarder Bonnie oubliant Elena au téléphone.

"Damon ?" Elena disait au téléphone. Damon se ressaisît de ses pensées

"Caroline commence à s'agiter ,mais vraiment s'agiter, elle crie et semble souffrir, j'arrive pas à la soulager alors tu peux venir et faire ton truc s'il te plaît " Elena disait en mettant encore de l'eau sur le visage de Caroline. "

"J'arrive " Damon déclara puis raccrocha. Il regarda Bonnie intrigué puis s'en alla la laissant .

"Damon" Bonnie cria choqué qu'il la laisse comme ça sans rien dire de plus. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle choqué.

"Fais chier " Elle déclara agacé puis prît la gourde et s'en alla à son tour en marchant cette fois-ci prenant un raccourci pour rejoindre sa voiture qui était garée sur la route. Damon arriva de suite dans la chambre faisant sursauter Elena qui se retourna et le regarda.

"Damon" Elle disait en mettant une main sur son cœur. Damon se dirigea vers Caroline et posa sa main sur son front, mais Caroline commença à s'agiter subitement.

"J'ai besoin que tu tiennes ses mains " Damon disait n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. Elena arriva puis mît ses deux mains sur les poignets de Caroline essayant de la retenir. Damon essaya de la calmer ,mais Caroline ouvra subitement les yeux. Elena et Damon ouvrèrent les yeux en grand de surprise en voyant les yeux de Caroline.

"Ses yeux "Elena disait sous le choque autant sous le choque que Damon. Caroline repoussa Damon et Elena subitement de toutes ses forces. Elle se releva et allait partir, mais Damon se mît devant elle et lui donna un léger coup sur son cou. Caroline s'evanouit dans ses bras de suite. Elena regarda sa meilleurs ami sous le choque. Damon la rallongea sur le lit et regarda Elena.

"Ses yeux, ils étaient verts, ne me dit pas " Elena demanda. Damon regarda Elena puis Caroline

"Elle subit sa transition " Damon disait autant surpris qu'Elena

"Et comment se passe les transition pour les hybrides " Elena demanda vraiment inquiète. Damon leva la tête

"Mal j'imagine " Damon disait ne sachant pas du tout comment cela se passait les transitions pour les hybrides. Il n'en avait jamais connu et il avait encore jamais connu des hybrides Loup Garou/ Vampire à part Klaus. Bonnie sortît de la fôret et se dirigea vers sa voiture encore intrigué par ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle allait monter dans sa voiture ,mais s'arrêta en voyant une moto arrivait à toute allure au loin. Elle regarda la moto perdu se demandant qui était ce fou lorsqu'elle vît la motot tombait subitement. Bonnie sursauta perdu puis se dirigea vers le conducteur.

"Hey, vous allez bien" Elle disait en courant vers lui. Klaus enleva son casque et Bonnie s'arrêta en voyant Klaus.

"Toi" Elle disait. Klaus se releva et rigola aimant vraiment bien la moto d'Aiden, il adorait tombé, prendre des risques. Honnêtement, il devait avouer que c'était plus flipprant lorsqu'on était humain, la peur était décuplé, la peur de mourir, la peur tout court. L'adrénaline était là, toujours présente alors que lorsqu'il était vampire, l'adrénaline avait disparu avec la peur, tout. Il n'avait peur de rien, rien du tout et c'était plutôt ennuyant. Il s'assît et regarda en face de lui ignorant Bonnie qui le regardait perdu.

"Tu veus mourir c'est ça " Bonnie disait perdu en voyant Klaus. Klaus tourna sa tête et la regarda. Il se releva

"J'essaye de vivre ma vie d'humain"

"Sérieux" Elle disait pas convaincu. Klaus n'était pas du genre à accepter d'être humain, il était du genre à se battre. Alors dire qu'il essayait de vivre sa vie d'humain était impossible pour Bonnie car cela montrerait que Klaus avait accepté son destin et Klaus n'acceptait pas, il imposait.

"Tu vois, les sensations fortes, j'aime bien ça " Il disait puis monta sur sa moto

"ALors tu fais exprès de tomber ? " Elle demanda perdu. Klaus la regarda intrigué

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là? tu n'es pas en train de trouver un moyen de récupérer ton copain " Klaus se mît à dire se rendant compte qu'il parlait avec elle de ces projets. Bonnie le regarda un long moment puis s'en alla sans rien dire ne voulant pas lui dire que Damon était là. Moins Klaus en savait, mieux ça serait.

"Lester a été torturé par les gardianes " Klaus se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie partir. Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda surprise

"Quoi ? pourquoi ?"

"Ils l'ont vidé de son sang, je crois qu'ils veulent crée une brèche pour renvoyez les prisonniers "

"Mais je suppose que tu le savais dèja " Il disait en voyant sa tête

"Elles ont toujours un plan " Elle disait.

"Tu veux un conseil ?" Klaus se mît à dire

"Pas vraiment "

"Je vais te le dire quand même " Il disait en souriant.

"N'esssaye pas de te battre contre elles ou encore de les provoquer, elles sont à l'origine de toute chose" Klaus disait puis mît son casque et commença à mettre le moteur

"C'est comme si tu t'attaquais à dieu" Il disait en commençant à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles

"C'est toi qui dis ça, tu as tous fais pour les rendre dingue " Bonnie disait. Klaus la regarda sans rien dire, Bonnie ne voyait que ses yeux derrière son casque, ces yeux étaient aussi bleu que Damon se disait-elle.

"J'ai jamais cherché à m'opposer à elle, tous mes actions n'étaient pas incompatible avec les leur ,mais toi si tu continue sur cette voie, tu t'attireras beaucoup plus d'ennemi et là tu diras, cela me manque le temps où Klaus était mon ennemi" Klaus disait en esquissant un sourire.

"Tu insinues que je suis assez forte pour m'attirer des ennuies " Bonnie disait seulement le prenant à la rigolade ce qui fît rire Klaus qui aimait bien parfois ,mais vraiment parfois, c'est à dire rarement Bonnie.

"Que tu es assez idiote pour nous mener tous à notre perte " Il disait seulement puis couvrît entièrement ses yeux et s'en alla passant à côté de Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Klaus qui était en train d'aller à toute vitesse. Klaus mît ses mains au dessus voulant voir les effets du risque. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire un peu inquiète à l'idée que même Klaus Ileriane savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à la volonté des sorcières. C'était bizarre qui lui parle comme ça au lieu de la menacer. Elle se ressaisît puis monta dans la voiture pour rejoindre Damon et Elena encore énervé par lui. Bonnie arriva quelque minutes plus tard et entra dans le manoir à toute vitesse sentant encore ses courbatures, ses crampes, tous. Elle vît Damon et Elena qui était assis sur le canapé en train de réfléchir. Bonnie ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé.

"Comment elle va ?" Elle demanda, Damon tourna sa tête puis se releva et s'approcha de Bonnie

"Elle était un peu agité, mais elle s'est calmé "

"Et tu m'as laissé derrière " Bonnie disait vraiment inquiète pour Caroline. Damon la regarda sans rien dire

"J'étais pressé"

"Tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi " Elena se leva et regarda Bonnie et Damon.

"Caroline est en train de se transformer en hybride " Elean se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie. Bonnie ouvra les yeux

"Quoi ? comment"

"Je crois que la transition est en train de la tuer, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, on a jamais vu d'hybride " Elena se mît à dire. Bonnie allait dire quelque chose ,mais elle ne dît rien à cause d'une douleur qui était en train de parcourir son coeur. Elle mît sa main sur son coeur ce qui intrigua Damon et Elena.

"ca va " Elena et Damon demandèrent en même temps

"Je sais pas " Bonnie sentît ses yeux lui piquaient. Ils étaient en train de la regarder lorsqu'ils virent les meubles , les objets commençaient à trembler. Elena regarda les alentours perdu tout comme Damon.

"Heu Bonnie c'est toi qui fais ça"

"ça ne se peut pas, je suis supposé ne plus avoir mes pouvoirs " Bonnie disait en touchant son cœur. Damon commença à voir des fissures sur les vitres apparaître.

"Baissez vous " Il disait en baissant leur tête. Dès qu'ils se baissèrent les vitres explosèrent faisant un boucan énorme. Elena mît ses mains sur ses oreilles choqué par le bruit se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Elle demanda. Lorsque cela se calma, les trois se relevèrent sous le choque et regardèrent la pièce perdu."

"Caroline " Damon se mît à dire. Il courra à toute vitesse vers la chambre ,mais ne vît plus personne sur le lit. Elena et Bonnie arrivèrent ensuite sous le choque à leur tour en voyant le lit vide.

* * *

><p>Tyler, Jess, Stefan et Léo s'arrêtèrent après avoir utilisé leur pouvoirs une bonne partie de la route. Tyler avait bien senti l'odeur de Soul depuis un moment mais là depuis cette forêt, il ne sentait plus rien, non en fait il sentait beaucoup trop l'odeur de Soul un peu partout.<p>

"Pourquoi on s'arrête ?" Jess demanda perdu

"Soul est ici"

"Où ?" Stefan demanda en regardant les alentours perdu. Tyler se retourna vers les autres intrigué

"Un peu partout " Il disait. Ils le regardèrent tous se demandant s'il se foutait d'eux.

"Tu rigoles hein, tu sais que cette forêt est immense, comme vraiment immense " Jess disait. Tyler se retourna

"Malheureusement non"

"ça va nous prendre des heures " Elle disait regardant toute la fôret

"C'est pour ça qu'on a intérêt à avancer et non discuter " Tyler disait en commençant à avancer laissant les autres. Ils restèrent derrière en ligne puis soupirèrent pressé de trouver Soul, de trouver le prisonnier d'avancer vraiment. Tyler était en train d'avancer un peu tout seul lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha voyant que c'était Elena.

"Allo"

"Où vous en êtes ?" Elena demanda en dehors du manoir tandis que Damon et Bonnie étaient en train de se demander où Caroline pouvait être. Damon l'avait cherché partout dans la ville ,mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé, il avait cherché même chez elle. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas parti hors de la ville. Bonnie et lui étaient en train de ranger le manoir sans rien dire un peu perdu par ce qui s'était passé.

"On ne l'a pas trouvé, comment va Care ?" Tyler demanda. Elena ne dît rien un moment

"Son état ne s'arrange pas" Elle disait seulement préférant ne pas lui en dire plus pour son bien.

"Je me dépêche ok" Tyler disait seulement. Elena hocha la tête

"Fais attention à toi"

"T'inquiète pas, prend soin d'elle surtout " Il disait puis raccrocha. Elena soupira agacé puis entra dans le manoir

"J'ai pas pu dire à Tyler, il faut la trouver "

"Et comment ?" Elena regarda Bonnie un moment

"Je propose que je m'en occupe et que vous vous occupiez de toi " Elena disait

"Je veux adier "

"Je sais mais tu as besoin d'aide aussi" Elena disait en regardant les dégats

"Je suis d'accord avec Elena, dès que tu as une piste Elena, tu m'appelles moi je crois avoir une idée en ce qui concerne Bonnie " Damon disait en la regardant ce qui intrigua celle-ci. Elena les regarda

"Ok, je reviens, je vais demander de l'aide à Klaus peut être qu'il saura, il a peut être côtoyer ce genre de situation" Elena disait

"Fais attention,, Klaus n'est pas quelqu"

"Je sais mieux que quiconque Bonnie " Elena disait seulement puis s'en alla à toute vitesse laissant le couple seul. Bonnie regarda Damon intrigué

"C'est quoi ton idée "

"Déjà je t'éloigne de mon manoir, ça fais partir de mon patrimoine tu sais ça " Il disait à Bonnie qui roula des yeux sans rien dire espérant trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

* * *

><p>Elena sortît de la voiture de suite lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison des originelles. Elle toqua plusieurs fois sans rien dire, mais personne ne répondit. Elle continua à toquer ce qui intrigua Klaus qui descendît les escaliers perdu en voyant qu'on insistait beaucoup à la porte. Sachant que sa famille et lui dit n'avait pas d'amis vraiment, cela ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de la bande. Et lorsqu'il entendît la voix d'Elena, il ne fût même pas surpris.<p>

"Klaus " Elle hurla. Klaus ouvra la porte perdu

"Qu'est ce que le double me veut ?" Klaus demanda intrigué. Elena le regarda un long moment toujours aussi surpris de le voir autant en vie, autant en forme, autant lui. Elle resta silencieuse un moment ce qui exaspéra légèrement Klaus.

" Alors " Il disait seulement. Elena se réveilla de ses pensées et le regarda

"J'ai besoin de toi, où un hybride n'importe lequel irait s'il subit sa transition " Elena demanda. Klaus la regarda un moment puis réfléchi

"Logiquement comme tous les hybrides dans les endroits qui ont représenté beaucoup dans sa vie antérieure "

"On a déjà essayé "

"Ben ressayé, j'ai cotoyé des hybrides et c'est toujours le même schéma, au début, ils ne savent pas où aller, après ils commencent à méditer et se nourissent de personne précieuse à leur yeux. Leur soif se retrouve intensifiée face à ces personnes " Klaus disait. Elena regarda Klaus un moment

"Chez Tyler, cela ne peut être que là " Elena disait à haute voix. Klaus la regarda et hocha la tête, il allait confirmer ,mais fronça les sourcilles intrigué

"En fait pour qui est cette information" Il demanda. Elena le regarda un moment

"Caroline a été mordu par un Loup Garou qui l'a transdormé et je la cherche partout " Elena disait seulement. Klaus la regarda

"Ben bonne chance " Il disait puis ferma la porte. Il ferma la porte et allait partir ,mais subitement il ouvra les yeux en grand se rendant compte de ce qu'Elena venait de lui dire.

"Non, vous rigolez " Il se mît à dire en regardant en face de lui. Il resta paralysé sans rien dire pensant à Caroline, c'était une vampire et un Loup Garou l'avait transformé alors elle était en quelque sorte hybride. Il regarda en face de lui hallucinant face aux coïncidences. Il retrouva le sourire puis ré ouvra la porte et vît Elena se diriger vers sa voiture.

"Attends "Il cria subitement attirant le regard intrigué d'Elena. Elle le regarda et Klaus s'approcha

"Comment vous comptez la guérir de la morsure, je suis pas un expert ,mais même une transition se trouve mortel pour un vampire sauf si on lui donne du sang hybride alors comment tu vas faire sans mon sang " Klaus demanda intrigué

"Soul est en train de chercher le Loup Garou qui lui a fais ça " Elena disait seulement un peu confuse par l'intérêt soudain de Klaus. Elena s'en alla et monta dans sa voiture puis s'en alla laissant Klaus seul. Klaus ne perdît pas de temps et décida de suivre Elena avec la moto d'Aiden.

* * *

><p>Damon et Bonnie arrivèrent sur le ponton ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi Damon l'emmenait là.<p>

"Alors qu'est ce que tu penses qui m'arrive ?" Bonnie demanda en arrivant avec Damon sur le ponton. Damon la regarda

"Je crois que tu as tes pouvoirs mais qu'ils sont un peu déréglés avec ce qui se passe avec les sorcières et cette chasse " Damon disait. Bonnie leva la tête ayant pensé à la même chose . Elle esquissa un léger sourire ayant bien réfléchi

"Ce qui veut dire que"

"Tu peux peut être me sauver sans penser à devenir vampire " Damon disait n'aimant pas du tout l'idée qu'elle devienne vampire. Bonnie le regarda un long moment perdant son sourire

"Mais je ne sais pas comment l'alchimie marche, je ne sais pas comment contrer ce "

"Bonnie, la sorcellerie est plus puissant que l'alchimie, mais tu dois réussir à contrôler tes pouvoirs avant d'envisager de trouver une solution" Damon disait en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie.

"Et comment je fais ça?" Elle demanda perdu par la théorie de Damon.

« Ma théorie est que tu as tellement de sentiment en toi que tes pouvoirs est incontrolable.

"Alors comment je calme ces sentiments comme tu dis " Bonnie disait en mettant des guillemets

"Dèja en commençant par arrêter le sarcasme " Damon disait attirant le regard de Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder puis esquissa un leger sourire

"Tu vois, tu peux encore sourire " Il disait. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire un long moment.

« Quel est le plan ? » Bonnie disait seulement avec un léger sourire en coin à cause de Damon.

« tu dois te calmer » Il se mît à dire. Il posa sa main sur le cœur de Bonnie

« Calmer ce cœur » Il continua. Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis posa sa main sur celle de Damon.

« Et comment je fais ça ? « Elle demanda

« Si j'ai appris quelque chose dans l'Ardes, c'est que la douleur te rend plus fort, sert toi de ta souffrance, psychique et physique » Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda

« Je crois que ça ne sera pas difficile, vu ce qu'on a traversé et pour le physique , j'ai des courbatures un peu près partout « Bonnie disait. Damon esquissa un léger sourire.

« Désolé de te dire ça ,mais je pense que c'est pas assez » Il disait. Il perdît son sourire et se transforma doucement en vampire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui admirait sa transformation.

« Je te laisse prendre de l'avance ou sinon je te mord, et tu sais que si je bois une goutte de ton sang, je risque de te vider » Damon se mît à dire ce qui choqua Bonnie qui resta paralysé pendant une seconde avant de se ressaisir.

« Tu rigoles »

« J'ai l'air « Damon disait.

« Non attends, c'est trop risqué ce que tu »

« On a pas le temps non, il nous reste quelques heures avant que les sorcières agissent je te rappelle « Damon déclara prêt à tout pour que Bonnie n'envisage pas l'idée de devenir vampire, si trouvait le moyen de rester la faisait rester sorcière, il ferait tout pour que ce soit le sorcellerie avait plus de valeur que l'alchimie alors Bonnie avait peut-être la solution.

« Je prendrais mon temps, je marcherais ,mais tu as intérêt de courir vite sans t'arrêter sinon mon avenir est entre tes mains « Bonnie recula de Damon n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Damon, ce n'est pas une bonne «

« Arrête d'avoir peur et cours « Il cria faisant sursauter Bonnie. Elle recula voyant que Damon n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, elle le regarda puis se mît à courir. Damon regarda en face de lui sans rien dire prêt à tout pour que Bonnie arrive à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui. Il fallait qu'il voit ce qu'elle était capable de faire, de lui faire, à quel point ces pouvoirs étaient bouleversé à cause de cette se chasse. Il regarda en face de lui tout de même intrigué se demandant pourquoi Bonnie était la seule parmi toute les sorcières à avoir ses pouvoirs ? il mettait la faute sur le lien ,mais il avait encore à du mal à voir à quel point ce lien les affectait.

Elean sortît de la voiture puis entra à toute vitesse dans la maison de Tyler en voyant la porte ouverte. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Caroline, elle était tellement pressé de la trouver qu'elle ne remarqua par Klaus derrière sur sa moto. Celui-ci descendît de la moto et se dirigea vers le manoir à son tour. Il allait avancer ,mais s'arrêta en voyant du sang sur l'herbe. Il s'accroupît et toucha le sang puis regarda où le sang menait. Il se releva et vît la forêt. Il se mît à sourire ayant une petit idée d'où était la petite blonde. Il se dépécha et entra dans la forêt essayant d'arriver avant Elena. Elean arriva à toute vitesse dans la maison, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit.

"Caroline"Elean cria mais tous ce qu'elle vît c'est Carole qui tenait un couteau de cuisine de toute ses forces.

"Madame Lockwood," Elena disait en s'approchant d'elle. Carole lacha son couteau et soupira

"Je l'ai blessé, je crois que je l'ai blessé" Carole disait sous le choque d'avoir blessé Caroline. Elena la regarda puis regarda le sol et remarqua enfin le sang. Elle regarda Carole

"Vous allez bien ? je peux vous laissez " Elena demanda voulant s'assurer qu'elle pouvait laisser Carole seule.

"Oui, trouve là" Carole disait un peu inquiète pour Caroline qui n'arrêtait pas de chercher Tyler. Elena sortît à toute vitesse de la maison. Elle descendît les escaliers et suivit le sang. Elle remarqua une moto à côté de sa voiture, elle fronça les sourcilles se souvenant avoir vu la même moto devant chez Klaus, c'était la moto d'Aiden. Elle regarda la moto perdu puis courra se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre à trouver Caroline.

Klaus marchait dans la forêt suivant les branches cassées. Il y avait du sang un peu partout, la petit n'arrivait visiblement pas à guérir à cause de la transition qui était en train de la bouffer. Il avança ,mais s'arrêta en entendant des gémissements. Il avança délicatement ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, rectification, elle souffrait le martyr. Caroline était de dos la tête baissé . Elle avait posé sa main sur un arbre se servant de l'arbre pour prendre appuie et ne pas tomber par terre. Elle serrait sa blessure avec son autre main essayant de retenir le saignement ,mais le sang coulait beaucoup trop. Caroline sentait ses yeux lui brulaient, elle avait chaux, mal au yeux, aux jambes, aux os, à tous ses muscles, elle avait mal partout, tout était en train de la brûler. Elle tomba subitement se mettant à genou par terre. Klaus la fixa ayant un peu de pitié pour elle en voyant dans quel état elle était. Il avait limite envie de l'aider. Il avança encore une fois. Caroline se retourna subitement entendant un craquement de branche. Elle se releva subitement et recula se rapprochant de l'arbre en voyant Klaus

"Non, je te veux pas de mal, bien au contraire " Il disait essayant de l'amadouer. Caroline resta à le regarder sans rien dire pas du tout convaincu, elle avait encore une partie de sa tête, et elle savait que Klaus était un enfoiré qui ne tenait jamais ses promesses.

« Caroline c'est ça » Klaus disait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé à part pour la menacer, cela nécessité pas de nom ,mais maintenant il avait décidé d'adopter la méthode douce en l'appâtant. Caroline le voyait trouble, elle ne bougea pas même lorsqu'elle vît qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle le regarda

« J'ai mal » Elle disait en serrant l'arbre avec ses doigts, doigts qui laissait apparaître ses griffes. Elle en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un arrête cette souffrance, elle avait besoin qu'on la soulage et Klaus savait exactement ça. Klaus connaissait par cœur ce sentiment.

« Je peux te soulager de la souffrance « Klaus révéla ce qui intéressa Caroline qui le regardait perdu. Elle avait du mal à parler ,mais trouva la force à ce moment.

« Comment « Klaus se retint d'esquisser un sourire. Elena arriva à ce moment en furie.

« Caroline « Elena disait contente de l'avoir trouvé. Elle s'arrêta derrière Klaus intrigué de voir celui-ci. Pourquoi était-il là se demandait Elena.

« Tu as juste à me mordre, légère morsure qui ne te feras rien à part du bien « Klaus disait sous le regard choqué d'Elena.

« Non « Elle disait en avançant, elle se mît entre Caroline et Klaus

« Ne l'écoute pas Care, c'est Klaus « Elena disait prenant le risque de se rapprocher de Caroline. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Klaus et elle détestait cette idée. Klaus était bien Klaus, il avait toujours une idée en tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui.

« J'ai mal, vraiment mal » Caroline disait en mettant une main sur son ventre tellement la douleur était intense.

« Réfléchis Elena si jamais ce que je pense marche, je peux la soigner maintenant et toute la souffrance qu'elle ressent disparaîtra « Klaus disait attirant le regard d'Elena qui tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus pas très convaincu.

« Tu mens, qu'est ce qui nous dis que tu vas la guérir « Elena disait. Klaus la regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Rien » Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as à perdre, si cela ne marche pas, tu peux courir et te nourrir auprès d'inconnus " Klaus disait, il s'arrêta puis esquissa un sourire

"Mais on sait tous les deux que tu ne veux pas, ta conscience se bat avec ta faim hein » Klaus disait sachant touché sur la corde sensible. Elena regarda Klaus, elle s'approcha de lui et le plaqua au sol le faisant tombé.

« Arrête « Elena disait ne voulant pas que Klaus raconte n'importe quoi à Caroline.. Elle allait donner un coup de poing ,mais Klaus le retint et poussa Elena au loin.

« Vraiment, tu crois pouvoir me battre, je sais que je suis humain ,mais je sais me battre « Klaus disait en essuyant sa veste. Elena se releva et regarda Klaus tout en essuyant sa bouche.

« Je sais me battre aussi » Elle disait. Klaus la regarda et rigola

« Vraiment, alors je me demande ce qui est le plus pathétique toi qui croit pouvoir te battre contre moi ou toi qui ne souhaite pas sauver ton ami parce que tu as peur que je récupère mes pouvoirs, tu vois ça Caroline, elle ne se soucie pas de ta douleur, elle se soucie de la sienne » Klaus disait en regardant Caroline qui était en train de regarder le sol se demandant ce qui était juste. Elena s'approcha de Klaus et le plaqua contre un arbre, il se laissa faire sans problème.

« Arrête de parler »

« Frappe-moi alors » Klaus disait en souriant. Elena le regarda puis lui donna un coup de poing. La tête de Klaus tourna sur le côté, il ne dît rien.

« Essaye encore « Klaus disait forçant Elena à frapper encore plus fort ce qu'elle fît avec plaisir. Klaus rigola

« Regarde Caroline, ton ami, elle a tellement peur de moi, qu'elle ne veut pas te sauver, tu penses vraiment que Tyler va trouver la cure attend contre un prisonnier en plus «

« Arrête de parler « Elena cria encore une fois en le frappant plusieurs fois

« Tu mens, cela ne va pas marcher «

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas ,mais tu es maintenant le seul hybride sur cette terre en plus de moi Care pense à ça, je n'ai jamais crée d'hybride de toute ma vie, j'avais l'espoir en détruisant les Loup Garou et vampire avec le talisman ma » Il ne pu finir sa phrase à cause d'Elena qui le frappa encore plus fort. La bouche de Klaus se trouva en sang. Il arrêta de sourire et regarda Elena

« Tu sens ce sang coulé de ma bouche, n'en a tu pas envie » Klaus disait subitement. Elena tourna sa tête subitement voyant Caroline se relever sentant le sang de Klaus envahir ses narines, sa peau. Elena se retourna vers Klaus choqué, celui-ci sourît et lui donna un coup de poing la mettant à terre. Il regarda ensuite Caroline qui avait l'air comme hypnotisé par son sang.

« Juste une morsure » Klaus disait en s'approchant de Caroline. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle

« Tu peux la faire cesser, la douleur » Elle demanda larme aux yeux. Klaus mît ses mains sur le visage de Caroline et esquissa un sourire

« Je peux, juste une morsure « Il disait prenant le risque. Il arrangea les cheveux de Caroline les mains posé sur son visage.

« Juste une morsure » Il répéta près des lèvres de Caroline pour lui faire sentir son sang qui était présent sur sa bouche.

« sens tu la froideur, la douceur de mon sang » Klaus disait arrivant à hypnotiser la jolie blonde. Elle hocha la tête comme hypnotisé par Klaus. Elle hocha la tête puis sortît ses canines subitement et mordît délicatement le cou de Klaus. Klaus ouvra la bouche sentant les canines de Caroline dans son cou. Caroline sentît sa soif survenir subitement. Elle enfonça plus sauvagement ses canines dans le cou de Klaus qui commença à se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de lui vider de tout son sang. Il essaya de se libérer ,mais Caroline lui tordît le cou le faisant tomber par terre. Elena se releva intrigué, elle regarda Klaus qui était à terre sous le choque puis regarda son ami qui avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

« Caroline calme toi » Caroline regarda Elena avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Pourquoi écoutais ma conscience ? c'est si bon « Caroline se mît à dire, elle regarda Elena et utilisa sa vitesse la plaquant au sol.

« Tu dois être vraiment bonne aussi » Elle disait ne reconnaissant pas Elena. Elena essaya de se libérer de Caroline ,mais celle-ci sortît ses canines et mordît dans son cou. Elena cria sentant les canines de Caroline ,mais subitement Caroline recula d'Elena et la regarda . Caroline toucha ses canines

« Qu'est ce que « Elle disait en s'éloignant d'Elena. Elle se mît par terre et cria souffrant le martyr. Elena mît sa main sur son cou et se releva.

« Caroline » Elle disait en voyant que Caroline bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle s'accroupît.

« Caroline « Elle disait choqué en voyant que Caroline criait le martyr.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? » Caroline disait, elle cracha subitement. Elle cracha du sang. Elena ouvra les yeux sous le choque en voyant que Caroline ne bougeait plus. Elle toucha le pouls de Caroline et vît que celui-ci était en train de ralentir.

« Caroline « Elena disait en prenant le visage de Caroline. Elle vît des veines noires apparaître sur le visage de Caroline.

« Care « Elena disait en touchant le visage. Elena prît son téléphone subitement et essaya d'appeler Damon ,mais personne ne répondit.

« Fais chier » Elle disait, elle fît un massage cardiaque à Caroline pour la réveiller, mais cela ne marcha pas.

_"Laisse moi deviner, tu es venu me tuer " Friedrich Ileriane disait en buvant un verre de vin devant le feu de la cheminée. Klaus regarda le dos de son père sans rien dire. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda son fils_

_"J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait " Friedrich disait en esquissant un légers ourire_

_"Pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris ?" Klaus demanda en tenant une dague dans la main. Friedrich le regarda_

_"j'ai tué ta mère adoré alors comme nous deux c'est pas le grand amour, j'imagine que c'était écrit à la minute où je l'ai tué " Friedrich disait en buvant le verre d'alcool. Klaus se mît à rire et s'avança près de son père_

_"Tu ne ressens donc rien, c'est tous ce que tu as à dire"_

_"Je devrais m'excuser tu penses "Friedrich demanda. Klaus le regarda et rigola _

_"Non; l'honneur ne te permet pas cette faiblesse " Friedrich resta à le regarder sans rien dire _

_"Alors tu viens ou pas " Il disait seulement. Klaus utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît en face de Friedrich. _

_"Tu penses que je n'oserais pas " Klaus déclara trouvant bizzare le fait que son père ne dise rien d'autre._

_"Au contraire, tu es un Ileriane de ce côté là " Il disait ce qui surpris Klaus. Il resta à tenir la dague dans sa main sans rien dire. Klaus n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Friedrich lui prît le poignet _

_"Fais le qu'est ce que t'attends ?" Il disait ce qui intrigua Klaus. Klaus ne dît rien. Il resta paralysé alors Friedrich leva la main de Klaus _

_"Mon coeur est jsute là "_

_"Qu'est ce qui t'arrives " Friedrich disait voyant que Klaus hésitait. Klaus allait reculer mais Friedrich lui prît le poignet et forçant Klaus à planter la dague dans son coeur. Klaus ouvra les yeux sous le choque en entendant la chair être transpercé par le poignard. Klaus sentît une larme coulait sous le choque pensant que cela lui ferait du bien ,mais pas du tout. Friedrich pencha en avant. Klasu le retint perdu ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. _

_"Père " Il disait sous le choque _

_"Si je l'ai tué c'est parce qu'elle allait tout détruire, je pouvais pas la laisser les tuer " Il disait ce qui intrigua resta à regarder en face de lui.  
><em>

_"De quoi tu parles" Le jeune garçon demanda intrigué_

_"Tu n'es peut être pas mon fils, mais ils t'ont toujours considéré comme leur frère " Friedrich disait. Il s'évapora tout doucement en face de Klaus qui resta choqué _

_"Je suis désolé " _Klaus se releva subitement dans la forêt intrigué de s'être souvenue de cette scène au ralenti. Il regarda en face de lui un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

«Care s'il te plaît « Elena disait sentant ses yeux lui piquait. Klaus se releva attirant le regard d'Elena qui entendît Klaus se lever. Elle le regarda se demandant comment s'était possible, Caroline lui avait tordu le cou. Klaus tourna sa tête et Elena ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le visage vampire de Klaus apparaître.

« Il semblerait que je suis de retour « Klaus disait seulement en touchant son visage qui s'était transformé. Elena le regarda sous le choque

« Tu dois l'aider » Elena déclara subitement sentant les larmes tombaient. Klaus la regarda

« Alors maintenant, je dois l'aider, en quel honneur »

« S'il te plaît » Elle disait le suppliant

« Ces yeux de biche marche peut être avec Stefan ou Damon, mais pas moi » Il disait, il allait partir

« Je ferais ce que tu veux, peu importe ce que tu veux, je le ferais » Klaus se retourna et la regarda

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi en tant que double » Klaus disait. Elena le regarda un long moment

« Damon est de retour tu sais « Elena se mît à dire n'aimant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Klaus la regarda perdu ne voyant pas en quoi cela le concernait même s'il était un peu surpris de voir que Damon était revenu.

« Et « Klaus disait voyant bien qu'Elena avait une idée en tête.

« Il est revenu graçe au talisman » Elena disait. Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque

« Le même talisman que tu peux activer pour détruire Slevin » Elena se mît à dire.

« Où est-il ? » Klaus demanda. Elena ne dît rien

« Dans un lieu sûre « Klaus la regarda puis la plaqua contre un arbre.

« Tu penses me faire chanter » Il disait en sortant ses canines.

« Tue moi, je m'en fous tu ne sauras jamais où il est ? » Elle disait, le talisman était avec Léo, elle en était sûre, mais heureusement que celui-ci était loin. Klaus resta à la regarder un long moment sans rien dire réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le talisman. Il ne dît rien puis lacha Elena. Il posa sa main sur l'arbre empêchant Elena de s'éloigner de lui. Elena retint son souffle sans rien dire.

« Je pourrais simplement t'hypnotiser et laisser ton ami mourir après tout, vous êtes tous des plaies pour moi » Merde se disait Elena, Elle n'avait pas son collier de verveine sur elle. Klaus s'approcha et l'hypnotisa .

« Alors maintenant dit moi, où est le talisman ? » Il disait en l'hypnotisant. Elena le regarda sans rien dire et tous ce qu'elle trouva à faire c'est de le frapper ,mais Klaus retint son bras. Il regarda le cou d'Elena mais ne vît pas son collier.

« Tu n'as pas de verveine ? » Il se mît à dire en levant la tête. Il resta à la regarder.

« SI « Elle disait ,mais dans l'intonation de sa voix, cela se voyait qu'elle avait menti. Klaus regarda Elena un long moment

« TU mens « Il disait en s'approchant du souffle d'Elena. Il s'approcha d'elle pour écouter son cœur qui avait accelerer subitement, même elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'hypnotiser. Elena et lui restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire lorsque celle-ci lui donna un coup de genou le faisant tomber. Elle allait se diriger vers Caroline mais Klaus la poussa . Elena tomba sur le ventre près de sa copine. Klaus se dirigea vers elle, et la releva la forçant à se mettre à genou par terre.  
>Klaus prît le bras de la jeune brune<p>

"Dit moi où est le talisman où je te brise tes deux petits bras " Klaus disait.

"Sauve là, je dirais rien même si tu me tor" Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Klaus lui brisa le premier. Elle hurla subitement de toute ses forces. Bonnie s'arrêta à son tour tout comme Damon qui était loin derrière.

"Elena " Bonnie disait intrigué. Elle se mît à courrir de l'autre sens perdu se demandant ce qui se passait avec Elena. Damon lui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

"Ouch, ça doit être douloureux " Klaus déclara en voyant l'os du bras d'Elena sortir de sa peau. Elena pleura tellement elle avait mal. Elle regarda son bras horrifié par la douleur, pas l'os, son os qu'elle arrivait à voir.

"Alors où est le talisman " Elena pleura , elle regarda Caroline qui était allongées juste en face d'elle

"Donne lui ton sang s'il te plaît "

"Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire du chantage" Klaus disait hallucinant face au culot de Elena. Il prît l'autre bras à Elena.

"S'il te plaît arrête "Elle disait sentant la douleur la parcourir. Klaus regarda Elena

"Je vais te dire un secret " Klaus disait derrière le double.

"Je t'ai toujours détesté " Il disait, il allait lui tordre encore son bras ,mais il sentît une branche lui transperçait le dos. Il lacha subitement le bras de la jeune brune.

**Mikky ekko : Who are you really ?**

_**Donc tu te sens lié à un sentiment de contrôle**_  
><em><strong> Et tu prends des décisions qui te reviennent, selon toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es un étranger ici, pourquoi es tu venu ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pourquoi es tu venu ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé défoncé à regarder le soleil<strong>_

" Alors tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs à ce que je vois» Damon chuchota dans l'oreille de Klaus qui sourît

« Barbie m'a aidé » Il disait puis se retourna, il allait prendre Damon par le cou ,mais celui-ci mît son bras se protégeant. Damon donna un coup de pied à Klaus qui se retrouva projeté sur le ventre au sol. Klaus regarda le sol sans rien dire puis rigola et se releva en essuyant ses vêtements.

« Je me suis légèrement ramolli avec le temps « Klaus disait.

« ça tombe bien, je me suis endurcis« Damon continua. Klaus perdît son sourire en voyant le sourire déjà satisfait de Damon. Il le regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

« Alors on reste à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou on « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Klaus arriva, celui-ci prît Damon par la taille et les deux traversèrent les arbres les détruisant sur leur passage. Damon essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Klaus pendant qu'il traversait les arbres ,mais il n'arrivait pas. Les deux finirent par atterrir par terre sur la route. Damon gémît de douleur en tombant. Klaus se releva et regarda Damon qui était allongé en train de gémir.

« Je propose la deuxième option » Klaus disait. Klaus s'approcha et lui donna encore un coup de pied le faisant survolé.

« C'est bon de se défouler « Il disait en regardant Damon qui était en train de regarder le sol. Elena resta choqué n'arrivant pas à respirer à cause de son os brisé.

« Oh mon dieu « Elle disait en voyant son os. La vue était effrayante, c'était horrible. Elle fixa son bras puis décida de remettre son bras pour apaiser la douleur qui était horrible à supporter. Elle hurla subitement en remettant son bras. Bonnie arriva après avoir couru de toute ses forces.

"Elena « Elle disait puis s'arrêta en voyant celle-ci remettre son bras brisé. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque ayant envie de vomir en voyant ce qu'Elena était en train de faire. Elena s'évanouit à ce moment réveillant Bonnie de sa paralysie.

« Elena" Elle cria puis se dirigea vers elle en se mettant à genou. Elle regarda les blessures d'Elena et les vît subitement guérir.

_**Regarde le soleil, et une fois je les ai clairement entendu dire**_  
><em><strong> Qui ? Qui es tu réellement ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et où vas tu ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'ai rien à prouver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car je n'ai plus rien à perdre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Regarde moi t'attendre, là bas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui ? Qui es tu ?<strong>_

"Comment c'est possible ?" Elle chuchota intrigué se demandant comment Elena pouvait guérir des blessures, c'était impossible, elle était humaine. Bonnie verifia le pouls de ses deux amis. Celui d'Elena était normal mais ,celui de Caroline était dangereusement bas. Bonnie regarda les blessures d'Elena perdu sans rien dire. Elle regarda Elena puis Caroline et écouta le pouls de celle-ci ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire en voyant les deux évanouies. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête cherchant Damon.

« Putain » Elle déclara seulement. Elle regarda ses deux amis inquiète.

« Je reviens « Elle disait s'en voulant de les laisser comme ça seul. Bonnie malgré la douleur physique, se mît à courir. Elle ne savait pas où était Damon, mais à en croire l'état de la plupart des arbres, il était au bout de ses troncs brisés.

« Ouch » Damon disait en rigolant. Il rigola sans rien dire

« Ce n'est pas avec ces coups de mauviette que tu arriveras à battre Slevin crois moi, ses coups sont plus torturant « Damon disait en se relevant essayant de toucher le point sensible, le gros point sensible de Klaus.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis » Klaus disait en regardant Damon qui était debout en face de lui. Il avait ce sourire un peu trop satisfait pour Klaus.

« avec toutes les menaces qui pèse sur nous deux, tu n'es rie » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva encore projeté contre le sol avec Klaus au dessus de lui qui le prît par le col de sa chemise surélevant la tête de Damon pour ensuite la frapper très fort contre le sol. La tête de Damon percuta brutalement le sol créant même une fissure dans le béton. Damon sourît sans rien dire ce qui énerva Klaus qui reproduit ce même schéma créant un trou profond sur le crâne de Damon et sur le béton. Le sang de Damon gicla sur le visage de Klaus à mesure qu'il continuait de fracasser la tête de Damon contre le bitume. Klaus continua un bon moment mais arrêta subitement en voyant que cela ne faisait que faire sourire Damon ,qui ne sentait rien à la douleur. Klaus relâcha Damon pus s'éloigna de lui le laissant admirer le ciel sans rien dire. L'hybride soupira agacé.

« Ce n'est pas marrant si tu te laisse faire « Klaus se mît à dire un peu déçu de Damon

« Tu me déçois »

« Tes coups ne représente qu'une piqure de moustique pour moi » Damon disait en restant au sol n'ayant pas le courage de se lever. Il sentît son crâne se reformer petit à petit. Klaus s'avança et s'accroupît vers Damon. Il soupira tout en touchant la veste de Damon essayant de comprendre.

_**Maintenant tu avances et tu dis que tu es seul**_  
><em><strong> Il est suspect que cette corde fasse bouger tes os<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous sommes le feu, on voit comme ils courent<strong>_  
><em><strong> Regarde comme ils courent, comme ils me laissent défoncé et laisse moi regarder le soleil<strong>_

« Explique-moi quelque chose Damon » Klaus se mît à dire en regardant Damon qui était en train de se relever seulement pour s'asseoir.

« Quoi ? » Damon disait s'en foutant des coups que Klaus allait bien lui mettre. Klaus regarda le sourire de Damon un moment avant de décider de parler.

« Qu'est ce que ça te fais de ne rien ressentir ? » Klaus se mît à dire. Damon fronça les sourcilles sceptique ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait

« J'ai été là bas aussi, et je t'ai vu blessé, tu souffrais comme une fillette de 5ans, personne ne peut comprendre excepté moi » Klaus disait. Damon lâcha un rire encore une fois

« Connerie, ne me sort pas ces conneries »

« L'impression que personne ne nous comprend, l'impression que notre cœur est marqué par la souffrance, et à vrai dire ton cœur est blessé parce que tu sais quoi Damon tu le laisses être blessé, mais tu as juste à appuyer sur un bouton »

« de la part de quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à se venger de son P.A.P.A c'est ironique » Damon disait en rapprochant son visage de celui de Klaus montrant à celui-ci qu'il n'avait pas peur

« J'ai pas peur de toi Klaus »

« Non, cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas peur, tes yeux ne voient que ça . Tu pourrais juste me dire où est le talisman ? et on arrête là, j'oublie ma vengeance auprès de toi, Bonnie, Elena, à vrai dire auprès de toute ta bande » Klaus disait ce qui fît rire Damon. Il rigola puis arrêta de rire petit à petit pour devenir plus sérieux.

« Guéris Caroline « Damon disait seulement n'ayant pas l'intention de laisser Klaus partir sans que celui-ci ne la guérit. Klaus soupira tout en roulant des yeux se demandant pourquoi Damon s'obstinait à laisser son cœur ouvert, à se soucier de tous ces gens après ce qu'il avait traversé. Damon l'exaspérait en quelque sorte, il aurait bien voulu voir le Damon Salvatore qui ne se souciait de personne, le Damon Salvatore qui aurait été transformé par le passage en prison. Il aurait voulu que Damon ait la même attitude que les prisonniers, la même froideur qu'eux et la même rancœur que lui, mais visiblement Damon cherchait la faiblesse avant tout se disait Klaus.

_**Regarde le soleil, et une fois je les ai clairement entendu dire**_  
><em><strong> Qui ? Qui es tu réellement ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et où vas tu ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'ai rien à prouver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car je n'ai plus rien à perdre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Regarde moi t'attendre, là bas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Regarde moi t'attendre, là bas<strong>_

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais la leçon »

« On n'avance pas avec la souffrance, c'est des conneries, on s'en sert pour nous rendre plus fort, c'est là que se trouve la force Damon, toute force se trouve dans la haine, dans la colère » Klaus disait. Damon esquissa un sourire. Klaus le regarda intrigué lorsqu'il sentît la main de Damon derrière son cou et que celui-ci rapprocha sa tête pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille ce qui perturba un peu Klaus.

« Tu ne comprend pas « Damon chuchota puis s'arrêta un moment. Klaus fronça les sourcilles regardant le sol essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Damon perdît son sourire subitement.

« Je suis en colère, tellement en colère que je veux voir tout le monde mourir tu comprends ça" Damon s'arrêta puis sourît

"alors crois moi Klaus, tu guéris Caroline, je te donne le talisman, je te donne tous ce que tu veux sur le talisman du moment que tu la guéris et que tu les tue tous » Damon continua. Klaus esquissa un léger sourire puis éloigna son visage de Damon pour le regarder.

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre » Klaus se mît à dire

« Je considère que nous avons passé un marché donc » Klaus se mît à dire puis disparût subitement laissant Damon. Klaus arriva près de Caroline qui était allongée. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'accroupît et la regarda.

_**Qui ? Qui es tu réellement ?**_  
><em><strong> Et où vas tu ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'ai rien à prouver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car je n'ai plus rien à perdre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Regarde moi t'attendre, là bas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui ? Qui es tu ?<strong>_

"Je te dois bien ça " Il disait en caressant le visage de Caroline pensant au fait que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était redevenu lui. Il la regarda un long moment légèrement reconnaissant puis mordît son poignet et lui donna de force son sang. Celle-ci eut du mal à boire,elle n'avait pas encore senti le sang de Klaus, mais Klaus intensifia son poignet dans sa bouche pour que l'appel du sang la réveille ce qui marcha. Elle ouvra légèrement les yeux et vît Klaus qui la regardait.

"bois, si tu ne veux pas mourir " Klaus disait ce qui rassura un peu Damon qui était encore à l'autre bout en train d'écouter. Caroline ne dît rien et resta à regarder Klaus un long moment surprise de le voir. Klaus soupira

"Bois petite, parce que je ne vais pas insister pour que tu vives " Klaus disait. Caroline mît ses deux mains sur le bras de Klaus puis mordît profondément ce qui fît gémir Klaus. Il regarda celle-ci mordre son bras sans rien dire.

"Je crois que ça suffit " Il chuchota. Caroline retira ses lèvres de Klaus et les deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Caroline se releva pour s'asseoir et regarda Klaus perdu.

"Pourquoi ?" Elle demanda, Klaus soupira

"Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi" Il disait en roulant des yeux trouvant cette question stupide, pourquoi chercher le pourquoi du comment ? . Il se releva et regarda en face de lui.

« Tu m'entends « Klaus se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Caroline qui se demandait à qu'il parlait. Elle regarda Klaus perdu.

« Oui » Damon disait

« Alors maintenant dit moi où est-il ? » Klaus disait en tournant sa tête vers Caroline qui le regardait perdu se demandant de quoi il parlait.

« Léo l'a, il suit la trace de Tyler et Soul, tu le trouvera « Damon se mît à dire. Klaus ne dit rien un moment

« Je crois que tu me dis la vérité, mais si ce n'est pas le cas »

« Je sais « Damon disait en écoutant avec son ouï. Klaus renifla subitement les alentours repérant l'odeur de Loup Garou laissé par Tyler et Soul. Il sourît puis regarda Caroline qui était à côté.

"Profite, ce n'est pas la pleine lune aujourd'hui " Klaus disait rappelant à Caroline qu'elle était hybride. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux en grand puis se releva choqué. Elle regarda ses mains sous le choque se rendant enfin compte qu'elle était hybride. Klaus la regarda voyant très bien qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas du tout apprécié.

"C'est un don" Il disait ne sachant pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Caroline le regarda

"Ha bon un don, à ce que je sache c'est une malédiction" Elle disait sentant ces larmes montaient.

"Je dois déjà supporter cette vie de vampire et maintenant ça" Elle se mît à dire ne retenant pas ce qu'elle ressentait devant Klaus.

"Tu changeras d'avis lorsque tu sentiras le pouvoir en toi" Klaus disait, il allait partir ,mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Caroline

"Tous le monde ne pense pas au pouvoir, on essaye juste de vivre " Elle disait. Klaus se retourna et la regarda

"Alors arrête de pleurer et vis, lorsque tu en auras marre, je pourrais me charger de mettre fin à tes souffrances " Klaus disait seulement puis disparut laissant Caroline avec Elena à côté d'elle. En parlant d'Elena , Caroline l'avait carrément oublié. Caroline se précipita vers elle et écouta son pouls rassuré. Elena était simplement évanoui , rien de grave la concernant se disait-elle.

Damon soupira une fois que Klaus s'en alla puis s'allongea par terre. Il resta à regarder le ciel sans rien dire un moment sachant très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais le fait que Klaus soit redevenu hybride était vraiment un avantage, un réel avantage pour essayer de contrer l'alchimie, pour éviter que Bonnie se transforme en vampire, ou qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs qu'elle arrivait visiblement pas à utiliser. Le talisman était peut être la clé. C'était risqué, dangereux,mais c'était plus sûre que les pouvoirs perturbé de Bonnie. Damon était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'il entendît Bonnie qui s'était arrêté de courir en voyant Damon et du sang près de lui.

« Damon ca va » Elle demanda en voyant le creux sur le bitume derrière sa tête. Elle reprît son souffle, à vrai dire elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer tellement elle avait courru, elle ne ferait plus du sport jusqu'à la fin de sa vie se disait-elle.

« Je vais bien, c'est rien « Damon disait restant à regarder le ciel ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Bonnie demanda perdu. Elle avait courru, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé

« Klaus » Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua sa copine qui se demandait ce que Klaus pouvait bien faire dans leur vie.

« Il a récupéré ses pouvoirs » Damon continua éclaircissant les idées noires de Bonnie. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand ,mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser ou réfléchir tellement elle avait mal. Elle s'assît par terre reprenant son souffle.

« Care, elle est en tr » Elle disait vraiment inquiète.

« C'est réglé, Klaus lui a donné son sang « Il répondit normalement

« Ok j'ai raté des épisodes, mais je sais une chose, Klaus veut quelque chose en retour » Bonnie déclara. Damon ne dît rien un long moment puis se releva pour s'asseoir. Il mît ses bras sur ses deux genoux et la regarda intensément ce qui fît peur à Bonnie qui se demandait ce que Klaus avait bien pu obtenir en échange.

« Je lui ai dit que Léo avait le talisman "Il y eu un silence de mort sur la route à ce moment. Bonnie ne dît rien espérant avoir mal entendu. Damon savait déjà comment la suite de la discussion allait se passer. Contrairement à lui, Bonnie écoutait sa raison et les probabilité, tous ses trucs techniques alors que lui, il était passé à un stable où seul le résultat compte. Bonnie eut du mal à parler, d'une à cause de sa respiration et de deux parce qu'elle espérait avoir mal entendu. Si Klaus avait le talisman, c'était la merde pour tout le monde y compris pour Damon. Les sorcières referont sûrement la même chose que la dernière fois et elle n'était pas prête à prendre le risque d'activer le talisman. La dernière que Klaus l'avait activé, elle s'était retrouvé sur une plage avec Damon qui lui disait qu'il était mort, elle ne pouvait pas revoir cette image, elle ne pouvait pas impliquer autant de gens pour essayer de le sauver. Les Loup Garou, les vampires, Stefan, Jess, Léo, tous le monde sera affecté et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment Damon avait pu donner le talisman en mettant la vie de tous le monde en jeu.

« Tu n'as pas fais ça » Bonnie disait ce qui ne surpris pas du tout Damon. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier ,mais visiblement,il le devait.

« Caroline était mourante « Damon disait seulement

« Mais si Klaus a le talisman, tout le monde est en danger « Bonnie se mît à dire

« Stefan, Léo Jess, y compris toi »

« Je sais, mais Caroline est en vie maintenant et les sorcières se rendront compte tout comme leur allié qu'on est prêt à tout » Damon continua voulant faire réagir Bonnie.

« Si le talisman est activé, les gardianes vont venir ou même les sorcières, peut être Slevin et tu marchanderas pour nous » Damon disait espérant que cela se reproduise comme la dernière fois.

« Tu prend le risque de sacrifier nos vies. Ils vont simplement reproduire ce qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois et te renvoyer là bas »

"Comment les sorcières pourraient me renvoyer là bas Bonnie, elles n'ont plus de pouvoir, tu en as " Il disait laissant un silence pour faire comprendre à Bonnie que son plan était plutôt sûre, risqué mais sûre.

"Elles ne pourront pas activer leur cercle si les Loup Garou et les vampires sont en train de mourir. Réfléchis, leur énergie sera inutilisable si on met leur camps chaos avec le talisman " Damon disait. Bonnie regarda Damon sachant dèja qu'elle avait perdu cette conversation

"C'est insensé, comment on désactive le talisman, rélféchis Damon qu te dis que Slevin sera là ou encore les sorcières, qui te dit qu'elles se montrerons, et on a rien pour désactiver le talisman, tu es en train de tous vous faire tuer " Bonnie disait. Damon allait lui dire la suite de son plan ,mais Bonnie prît son téléphone préférant mettre un terme à cette discussion. Damon regarda Bonnie intrigué se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

Léo était en train de marcher en dernier suivant les autres. Cela faisait un peu beaucoup de temps qu'ils marchaient tous. Il entendît son téléphone sonnait et répondit

« Allo » Il disait tout en continuant à marcher.

« Léo, Klaus est en route pour prendre le talisman ne le lui donne surtout pas, il a récupéré ses pouvoirs"

"Quoi ?" Léo disait choqué attirant l'attention de tous le monde qui s'était arrêté.

"Il a guéris Caroline mais en échange du talisman, vous devez le stoppez " Léo regarda Tyler trouvant déjà que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

"Je le ferais" Léo répondit

« Et tu crois que Léo et le reste vont faire quoi contre Klaus » Damon disait agacé que Bonnie ait autant peur d'utiliser tous les moyens necessaire. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, elle apprendrait la leçon, le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus tous marcher sur des œufs, il y avait des risques à prendre. Bonnie leva la tête enervé contre Damon. Elle le regarda sachant qu'il avait raison.

« Où tu es exactement ? » Bonnie demanda ignorant la remarque de Damon pour continuer sa discussion avec Léo

« Sur le long de la côte de virginie pou » Léo n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie raccrocha. Il regarda son téléphone pertubé se disant que la fin de la jounrée risquait d'arriver dans longtemps, et surtout les ennuis avaient l'air de commencer.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Tyler demanda intrigué se demandant si c'était en rapport à Caroline

"Caroline est guéris " Léo se mît à dire ce qui intrigua tous le monde

"Soul a"

"Non" Léo disait puis s'arrêta prêt à lancer la bombe.

"Klaus a récupéré ses pouvoirs et il est en route pour récupérer le talisman " Léo disait en leur montrant le talisman. Ils se regardèrent tous

"Merde " Stefan déclara seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Tu l'as dis" Léo disait.

"Garde le bien, on doit trouver quand même Soul, quelque chose lui est peut être arrivé" Tyler disait tout de même inquiet pour Soul. Tyler les laissa pour s'avancer. Ils se regardèrent tous puis suivirent Tyler qui avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour Soul. L'odeur de Soul se faisait plus présente à mesure qu'il avançait.

"On y est bientôt" Tyler disait seulement en tenant son sac. Ils ne dirent rien espérant que le reste de la journée soit aussi calme.

Bonnie raccrocha subitement et composa un autre numéro sous le regard de Damon qui ne bougeait pas et resté à la regarder sans rien dire. Elle composa le numéro de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Allo, Elijah est pris alors je répond »

« Aiden « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui surpris Aiden et Damon. Damon regarda Bonnie perdu se demandant depuis quand Bonnie parlait avec eux, avec un des jumeaux surtout. Aiden resta à ne rien dire un peu surpris que la sorcière l'appelle par son prénom. Il se ressaisit après un moment.

« Ouép » Aiden disait en regardant en face de lui perdu.

« Klaus a récupéré ses pouvoirs, je ne sais pas comment et il est parti chercher le talisman, tous les vampires et Loup Garou sont en danger y compris vous, vous êtes les seules à pouvoir l'arrêter «

« Quoi ? »Aiden disait en se levant du canapé.

« Où est-il ? »

« Le long de la côte, je ne sais que ça » Aiden ne dît rien un long moment puis prît sa veste.

« Je vais le tuer, littéralement » Aiden déclara agacé

« Tu n'y vas pas tous seul » Bonnie disait

« Je peux gérer Klaus à moi tout seul sans problème » Aiden disait puis sortît de la maison

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » Il continua, il s'arrêta

« Merci sorcière « Il se mît à dire puis s'en alla ans l'idée de régler son compte à Klaus. Bonnie raccrocha puis regarda Damon.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Bonnie « Damon se mît à dire. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand et sourît

« Tu ne peux pas qu'est ce que ça veut dire » Bonnie disait avec un rire agacé

« Je comprend que tu veux mettre toute les chances de nos côté ,mais tu ne peux pas jouer au poker avec nos vies »

« Elles le font croyant qu'on en est pas capable, mais si elles voient qu'on n'a pas peur de se sacrifier, qu'on a pas peur d'elle, qu'on a rien à perdre, on gagnera. Tu es tellement effrayé que tu ne le vois pas » Bonnie se leva tout en souriant hallucinant.

« Tu as dit que j'étais effrayé, mais c'est toi Damon, tu es tellement effrayé que tu implique tous le monde, c'est trop »

« C'est nécessaire" Damon disait. Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment

"Pourquoi tu n'acceptes tous simplement que je deviennes vampire aus cas où mes pouvoirs ne me soutienne pas " Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda un long moment agacé par cette discussion. Toute les discusions qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent se finissait de la même façon.

"Pourquoi tu n'accepte pas d'arrêter de te comporter gentiment. Tu ne comprends pas, on a plus le choix" Damon disait. Bonnie le regarda un moment ne voulant pas comprendre.

"Aiden est parti chercher le talisman, c'est réglé " Elle disait. Damon fronça les sourcilles agacé

"Je vais aider Klaus" Damon déclara attirant le regard surpris de Bonnie qui se demandait s'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais visiblement non. Damon commença à utiliser sa vitesse rapide pour partir ,mais se retrouva bloqué par quelque chose. Il regarda en face de lui surpris.

« Bonnie « Damon cria seulement enervé par Bonnie qui était loin de lui. Elle arrivait visiblement à contrôler un semblant de pouvoir.

« Non Aiden, va régler le bordel que tu es en train de créer. On a déjà beaucoup trop de problème, je vais pas te laisser ajouter celui-ci. Ne pense tu pas à Stefan, il va être touché après le talisman tu sais ça " Bonnie disait essayant de faire réagir Damon.

« Aiden « Il disait en souriant sans rien dire

« Tu as plus confiance à un originelle que moi »

« Oui » Bonnie avoua

« Maintenant oui et tu me forces « Damon se retourna vers Bonnie

« Laisse moi y allé ou «

« Ou quoi tu vas me sacrifier aussi » Bonnie disait ce qui choqua Damon. Elle était en train de regarder Damon sans rien dire lorsque celui-ci se mît en face d'elle avec ses pouvoirs.

« Laisse moi partir« Damon disait calmement. Bonnie vît le visage de Damon se transformer subitement face à elle. Elle ne dît rien

« On va vraiment en venir jusque là «

"Tu me force "Damon regarda agacé Bonnie ne voulant pas lui donner le dernier mot, mais il s'était mal barré selon lui. Il entendît une voiture au loin en train d'arriver sur la route ce qui le fît sourire.

« Tu devrais enlever ce bouclier ou sinon la voiture va se cracher dedans »

« Elle s'arrêtera en nous voyant » Bonnie disait

« Vraiment, elle ne sait pas où est le bouclier, j'imagine bien qu'elle avance croyant qu'il y a rien et que sa voiture se retrouve à percuter quelque chose d'invisible, et pouf un mort sur le coup » Damon disait. Bonnie ne dît rien, elle entendait la voiture à son tour. Elle ne dît rien

« Elle s'arrêtera avant »

« Ok si tu le dis » Damon disait en restant à regarder sur le côté.

« C'est une famille en plus » Il continua. Bonnie ne dît rien

« Si tu y vas »

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda sachant pertinemment que Bonnie allait enlever le bouclier

« Je ne te pardonnerais pas dans tous les cas, morte ou vive, je ne te pardonnerais pas »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon, j'ai besoin que tu sois en vie » Damon disait ne voulant pas que Bonnie soit en danger, qu'elle envisage une vie de vampire. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle renonce à cette idée.

« Alors arrête ça » Bonnie disait voulant lui faire comprendre que c'était pas comme ça qu'elle se sentait en vie.

« Tu en as pas marre qu'a chaque chapitre de notre histoire, on est toujours perdant à la fin » Damon disait. Bonnie entendait la voiture avançait encore.

« On est pas ok, je ne suis pas ok avec ça, elles doivent comprendre, tu dois leur faire comprendre et si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais »

« Et tu dois comprendre que si tu vas là bas et tu le fais, je fais en sorte de devenir vampire » Bonnie disait décidant de faire du chantage. Damon fronça les sourcilles

« Tu n'oserais pas « Il disait

« Oh crois moi, j'oserais » Elle déclara laissant un silence. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre entendant le klaxon de la voiture qui avançait. Celle-ci passa entre eux, le chauffeur cria énervé .Bonnie regarda Damon espérant qu'il n'y aille pas. Damon la regarda ayant un peu honte d'y aller maintenant. Ils se regardèrent de loin. Il regarda les yeux de Bonnie et comprît qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin, qu'une part d'elle avait raison, mais il n'avait pas le choix, on ne lui laissait pas le choix et si Bonnie n'était pas capable d'aller jusque là, il irait sans elle.

"Je suis désolé " Il disait seulement puis s'en alla.

"Damon " Bonnie hurla en regardant le corps de Damon disparaître.

"Damon " Elle répéta en criant espérant que Damon revienne, mais tous ce qu'elle vît c'était la route. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle entendît Elena au loin.

"Caroline, " Elena criait dans les bois. Bonnie se retourna en entendant la voix d'Elena. Bonnie se retrouva à utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle se téléporta ce qui la surprise un peu qu'elle soit de nouveau capable de se déplacer encore ainsi. Ses pouvoirs étaient peut être en train de redevenir à la normale. Bonnie arriva et vît Elena qui était debout perdu.

"Damon " Elena cria ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi Elena appelait Damon

« Où est Caroline ? »

« J'ai pas compris, Damon est parti avec elle » Elena avoua perdu par ce qui venait de se passer. Bonnie regarda Elena un moment comprenant ce que Damon était en train de faire. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand ne sachant pas quoi penser du plan de Damon, parce qu'en réalité, il avait déjà prévu, il pensait vraiment à tout se idsait elle. Et elle en avait marre d'avoir tord à chacune de leur discussion parce que visiblement, elle avait encore tord. Damon n'était pas si imprudent que ça.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrêta Damon en plein milieu de la route perdu. Ils étaient déjà loin de Mystic Fall, et elle ne comprenait pas où ils allaient à vrai dire. Damon ne lui avait rien dit.<p>

"Alors tu m'explique ce qui se passe ?" Caroline demanda perdu se demandant pourquoi Damon lui avait demandé de le suivre. Damon se retourna et la regarda un long moment

"J'ai besoin de toi" Il disait

"C'est risqué, pour toi et pour tout le monde" Damon disait ce qui intrigua Caroline qui était perdu.

"Dit moi simplement Damon, je crois que je ne peux pas être plus anxieuse maintenant, je suis hybride je te rappelle, je ne vois pas ce qui peut être risqué pour m"

"Te battre contre Klaus " Damon disait en levant un sourcille. Caroline ferma la bouche et se mît à rire pensant que Damon rigolait. Elle perdît petit à petit son sourire.

"Tu rigoles hein" Elle disait seulement

"Non" Caroline poussa Damon puis passa pour avancer. Elle avança ce qui intrigua Damon qui se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Caroline arrêta d'avancer essayant de se calmer et se retourna vers Damon. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand

"Tu ne rigoles vraiment pas " Elle se mît à dire en criant. Damon la regarda

"J'ai pas le temps pour rigoler " Damon disait sérieusement. Caroline le regarda perdu se demandant ce qui se passait. Damon s'approcha de Caroline et mît ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Écoute, ce soir, elles ont prévu de me renvoyez, tu vois " Caroline ouvra les yeux encore plus en grand

"Tu rigoles , dit moi que tu rigoles, j'accepte que tu ne rigoles pas pour me battre avec Klaus mais là " Elle s'arrêta voyant que Damon était sérieux. Il avait le même sérieux que d'habitude lorsqu'il y avait trop de merde autour d'eux. Elle reprît sa respiration et ce calma se rendant compte que c'était malheureusement belle et bien vrai.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ?"

"J'ai besoin que Klaus active le talisman" Damon disait ce qui intrigua Caroline

"Quoi ? tu rig"

"Pour affaiblir les vampires et Loup Garou qui travaillent pour les sorcières enfin certains et ainsi peut être que cela affaiblira la volonté des sorcières "

"C'est trop risqué Damon, la dernière fois tu as disparu et presque tous le monde a fahu mourir" Caroline disait. Elle avait le meme discours que Bonnie. Elles n'étaient pas amis pour rien ces deux là se disait Damon.

"Sauf que la dernière fois Klaus était le seul hybride " Il se mît à dire. Caroline regarda Damon puis s'eloigna de lui comprenant.

"Attends, tu veux que je désactive le talisman une fois que Klaus l'a activé"

"Oui si cela ne marche pas, ma théorie, j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver tous le monde, la dernière fois on a eu un peu près 5min avant que je meurs"

"Je dirais plûtot 1 minute " Caroline disait. Damon sourît voyant le pessimisme de Caroline

"Dès que tu vois que le talisman fais beaucoup trop de dégâts, que là c'est risqué, j'ai besoin que tu récupère le talisman auprès de Klaus et que tu le désactive, tu es un hybride, vous deux êtes maintenant les seules à pouvoir activer et désactiver le talisman" Damon déclara ignorant le pessimisme de Caroline.

"Damon, je suis contente que tu ais autant confiance en moi ,mais moi contre Klaus, il va me mettre k-o , c'est un originelle et en plus, je peux pas tenir la responsabilité de toute vos vie, je ne suis pas si forte que " Damon arriva l'interrompant.

"Si tu l'es, tu es forte Care" Damon disait. Caroline soupira

"Tu l'as prouvé mainte et mainte fois, tu es forte, et tu ne seras pas seul, il y aura Soul qui ne sera pas affecté par le talisman parce qu'il n'est pas dans son monde. La dernière fois il ne l'était pas. Demande à Soul de l'aide, crois moi si tu le veux vraiment tu peux mettre k-o Klaus"

"Ok, ok même si je ne te crois pas du tout pour la seconde partie" Elle disait. Damon sourît

"Je le ferais, comment je peux te dire non, j'ai pas envie que tu repartes aussi tu sais " Elle disait. Damon sourît

"Merci"

"Tu me remercieras ce soir, lorsqu'on sera tous saint et sauf " Elle disait seulement ce qui fît sourire Damon. Elle était hybride et pourtant, elle avait l'air d'être leur Caroline.

* * *

><p>« L'odeur de Soul s'arrête ici, Soul doit être ici » Tyler disait en reniflant. Léo, Jess et Stefan regardèrent les alentours se demandant où était Soul. Ils ne dirent et s'éloignèrent tous les uns des autres pour le chercher.<p>

"Tu es sûre " Jess demanda à Tyler en se retournant vers celui-ci qui était dos à elle. Tyler se retourna et allait dire quelque chose ,mais quelque chose passa entre eux à toute allure et tomba par terre. C'était un homme châtain avec les cheveux ébouriffés. L'homme rigola toujours par terre puis se releva restant à regarder en face de lui ignorant totalement, Léo, Jess, Stefan et Tyler qui étaient en train de le regarder perdu. Le jeune homme resta à regarder en face de lui. Il sourît en voyant la gueule de Soul arrivait pour le mordre. Il mît son bras. Soul mordît son bras violemment ce qui fît sourire l'autre qui ne sentait rien. Il jeta Soul au loin qui se retrouva au loin et retomba sur ses pattes. Les autres le regardèrent tous perdu, visiblement Soul et le type en face de lui ne les voyait pas. Ils avaient l'air vraiment concentré à se regarder.

« Soul « Tyler disait subitement interrompant le regard de Soul et du prisonnier. Les deux furent attirer par la voix de Tyler.

« Tyler qu'est ce que tu fais ici » Soul disait surpris en remarquant enfin les autres. Tyler allait parler mais une autre voix répondit à sa place.

« C'est évident qu'il vient te sauver du grand méchant loup » Caleb se mît à dire en regardant Tyler. Caleb s'approcha de Tyler et s'arrêta en face de lui. Il regarda tous le monde puis Tyler qui le regardait perdu.

« Comment va ta copine ? « Il demanda. Tyler leva son poing pour lui donner un coup de poing ,mais Caleb le rattrapa .

« Tu crois qu'un Loup Garou de ce monde pourra faire quelque chose contre « Caleb disait. Soul sauta sur le dos de Caleb ,mais celui-ci se mît subitement derrière Tyler à une vitesse qui surpris tous le monde. Il mît sa main autour de son cou.

« Attention Soul, tu voudrais pas ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort de Jin » Caleb se mît à dire en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Tyler. La pression de l'air augmenta paralysant Stefan, Léo, Jess qui restèrent à regarder Tyler sans rien pouvoir faire. Caleb tourna son visage et regarda Tyler

« Oui tu vois, mon cœur pure a été tué par ton chère Soul » Caleb disait en chuchotant dans l'oreille. Soul n'aimait pas lorsque Caleb lui rappelait que Jin était une partie de son âme, le pire c'était que c'était vrai, tous le monde savait que le Loup Garou était une partie de leur âme. Tyler était une parti de son âme à lui.

« Et tu sais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on perd une partie de son âme » Caleb continua. Tyler ne dît rien intrigué

« On sombre, on sombre tellement que nous espérons la mort de tous nos proches, de tous les êtres à côté de nous, et à ce moment Slevin nous punit en nous mettant dans sa putain de prison « Caleb disait en chuchotant à Tyler. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Soul

"Tu vois ton chère ami là " Caleb disait forçant Tyler à regarder Soul.

"Il a perdu son âme lui, il s'appelait Isaac" Caleb se mît à dire. Stefan, Jess et Léo essayèrent de bouger ,mais il n'arrivait pas. L'énergie spirituelle des Loups garous de l'Ardes était vraiment puissant comme paralysant.

"Il te ressemblait quand j'y pense " Tyler essaya de se libérer de Caleb ,mais celui-ci avait beaucoup plus de force que lui.

"naif comme je suis, j'ai pensé pouvoir l'aider, j'avais cette idée de l'amitié, que celle-ci était la plus importante chose, alors un soir, je suis venue essayer de raisonner SOul qui avait comme péter les plombs et tuait un peu près tous le monde sur son passage et c'est ce qu'il a fait, il a tué mon Loup Garou. Alors je t'explique, on devient fou lorsqu'une partie de son ame disparaît et Slevin nous punit en nous envoyant en prison, histoire de nous éclaircir les idées " Caleb disait en regardant SOul qui restait à le regarder avec ce visage sévère ne montrant aucune émotion mais ses yeux en disaient bien plus. Des yeux que Tyler arrivait bien à lire.

« Soul a fait un tour en prison après la mort d'Isaac et moi après celle de Jin mais ça a plutôt mal tourné pour moi là bas « Caleb disait

« Parce que Slevin croit que la prison est une rédemption, qu'elle t'affaiblit ,mais c'est le contraire, tu y trouve tes nouveaux frères d'armes, tu découvres une force que tu n'avais jamais imaginé dans la haine, tellement de haine en toi, de ténèbres que celle-ci se transforme en pouvoir, et tous ce que tu as envie de de faire c'est « La main de Caleb se transforma légèrement en Loup Garou, seulement ses griffes apparurent, de longue griffe.

« de tuer » Il disait puis lacéra le cou de Tyler avec ses doigts. Du sang gicla. Tyler se mît à genou avec ses deux mains sur son cou n'arrivant pas à respirer.

« Tyler « Stefan allait se diriger, mais Caleb augmenta la pression de son énergie pour les paralyser. Soul allait courir, mais Caleb lui donna un coup de coude le faisant tomber. Soula se releva ne voyant pas Caleb qui mît son pied sur son dos le forçant à s'allonger.

« Regarde ton chiot perdre son sang, et admire « Caleb disait. Soul essaya de se libérer ,mais la pression de Caleb était plus intense, une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Même Slevin n'avait pas autant d'intensité dans son énergie. Soul resta à regarder Tyler tout comme le reste du monde qui essayèrent de bouger.

« Active ton énergie » Soul disait à Tyler pour que l'énergie de Tyler guérisse la lacération de Caleb

« Oh son énergie est écrasé par la mienne «

« Tyler concentre toi « Soul disait voyant Tyler qui avait du mal. Caleb enleva son pied du dos de Soul puis le projeta avec son pied. Soul plaqua un arbre mais se releva. Caleb le regarda

« Alors il faut que je te couse la bouche pour que tu admire en silence « Caleb disait. Tyler se leva subitement et poignarda le dos de Caleb. Il recula ensuite. Caleb se retourna

« Sérieux » Il disait seulement en regardant Tyler. Soul arriva , il se transforma en humain puis donna un coup de poing à Caleb le faisant voltiger très, très loin. Soul se retransforma et se dirigea vers Stefan , Jess et Léo.

« Faîte vous mal quelque part, la douleur vous permettra de bouger » Tyler se dirigea vers le sac qu'il avait pris et prît un pieu. Il se mît devant Stefan qui ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Qu'est ce que tu » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il planta un pieu dans l'ab domaine à Stefan qui hurla se mettant à genou. Tyler se mît à genou puis prît de la verveine pour en mettre beaucoup sur sa blessure, vraiment beaucoup pour éviter qu'elle se referme.

« Vous avez besoin de ressentir de la douleur pour pouvoir bouger » Il disait.

« Quand tu avais prévu de nous le dire « Stefan disait en gémissant.

"Maintenant " Tyler disait puis se dirigea et s'excusa avant de le faire à Jess et Léo qui gémir à leur tour de douleur sentant la verveine sur leur blessure.

« Vous devez partir maintenant « Soul disait

« Quoi, c'est hors de question « Stefan disait. Ils entendirent tous du bruit près de la forêt, ils tournèrent la tête ouvrant en grand les yeux se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire contre Caleb qui avait vraiment pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qu'on prend à la rigolade. Stefan prît tout en gémissant une arbalète dans un des sacs et la pointa là où il y avait du bruit. Léo , Jess prirent à leur tour une arbalète pointant dans la même direction que Stefan prêt à déglingué Caleb. Soul et Tyler grognèrent à leur tour prêt à sauter. Ils restèrent intrigué ne voyant rien du tout lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette s'éclairer. Ils froncèrent les sourcilles.

"Toi " Stefan n'étant pas rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas le prisonnier, mais l'hybride qui les tourmentait depuis des années et qui était visiblement de retour comme Bonnie leur avait dit. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et lui lancèrent des pieux ,mais Klaus les rattrapa sans problème.

« Enfin trouvé « Klaus disait seulement en jetant les pieux par terre. Stefan utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et plaqua Klaus.

« C'est hors de question que tu récupère le talisman « Stefan disait. Soul lui avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. Il était plutôt préoccupé à regarder au loin le chemin se demandant ce que Caleb attendait pour venir. Quelque chose clochait, le coup qu'il avait donné à Caleb était minime. Klaus prît le bras de Stefan et le tourna le plaquant contre un arbre.

« J'ai peur « Il disait puis lâcha Stefan pour se diriger vers Léo. Klaus se mît devant Léo puis gémît de douleur sentant un pieu lui transpercer le cœur. Léo l'enfonça puis donna le talisman à Stefan qui le rattrapa. Jess allait poignarder Klaus dans le dos ,mais celui-ci la projeta contre l'arbre. Klaus jeta le pieu par terre

« J'ai rien cotnre vous et j'ai aucun temps à perdre » Il disait en courrant vers Stefan. Il plaqua Stefan fortement, celui-ci fît tombé le talisman par terre. Klaus sourît puis allait le prendre ,mais subitement il se prît un enorme coup et percuta un arbre sentant ses os se brisaient. Il tomba sur le ventre et regardait en face de lui.

"Fais chier " Klaus disait commençant à s'énerver. Il vît seulement des pieds puis vît une main prendre le talisman près de Stefan. Klaus leva la tête et ouvra en grand les yeux surpris en voyant Aiden . Aiden mît une batte de base balle au dessus de son épaule et sourît. Il mît le talisman dans sa poche .

« Maintenant affronte quelqu'un à ta taille » Il disait seulement. Klaus grogna d'agacement.

« Aiden » Il disait agacé en se relevant. Tout le monde regardèrent la scène sans rien dire se demandant c'était quoi ce chantier. C'était n'importe quoi, chacun venait régler leur compte ici se disait Soul, mais c'était pas le moment selon lui.

« Tyler vient » Soul disait subitement attirant Tyler pour qu'ils aillent voir où était Caleb.

« Vous devriez accompagner le Loup Garou, je m'occupe de Klaus « Aiden disait sans regarder les autres. Il préférait rester seul avec son grand frère. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter Klaus avec l'état de Lester qui ne s'arrangeait pas. Alors si Klaus croyait qu'il pouvait activer ce talisman, il avait tout faux et il s'efforcerait de lui montrer. Aujourd'hui était pas un bon jour pour chacun d'eux.

« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité « Klaus disait. Stefan regarda Léo et Jess leur disant de rejoindre Soul et Tyler ce qui firent.

« Je reste avec toi » Stefan déclara. Klaus sourît, il courra pour se diriger vers Aiden mais celui-ci fît tourner la batte de basse balle et shoota dans le corps de Klaus qui se retrouva encore une fois plaqué contre l'arbre. Klaus cria de douleur sentant le choque brutal. Il tomba par terre puis se releva.

"J'ai rien contre toi Aiden" Klaus disait voulant pas se battre avec lui.

"Ha bon, alors pourquoi tu veux le talisman " Aiden demanda

"Parce que à ce que je sache, il va tous nous tuer " Aiden continua faisant mine d'être stupide. Klaus regarda Aiden un long moment

"C'est pas contre toi " Klaus disait ne voulant pas se battre étrangement contre Aiden. Depuis quand, il avait autant de réticence à se battre contre un de ses frères se disait Aiden. Aiden soupira

"Oui je sais, c'est contre Slevin c'est pour Slevin , tout ce que tu fais c'est pour un père que tu n'as jamais connu, un étranger" Aiden disait

"Alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'être en colère contre toi maintenant " Aiden disait. Klaus le regarda sans rien dire surpris de voir la fatigue sur le visage d'Aiden.

"Je suis fatigué Klaus, tu me fatigues" Aiden arriva subitement à toute allure et plaqua Klaus contre un arbre en bloquant son cou avec sa batte. Il suréleva le corps de Klaus contre l'arbre toujours avec sa batte bloquant son cou ce qui fît gémir Klaus qui n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il resta comme ça à l'étouffer avec sa batte.

"Lester est mal en point et toi tu fais le con à côté" Aiden disait. Klaus se mît à rire.

« Quoi ? tu vas me tuer, si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l'aurais fais plus tôt » Il disait essayant de se débattre d'Aiden. C'était bizzare, il avait des réticences à se battre contre Aiden. Steafn se demandait si c'était de la peur ou au contraire de l'affection envers son frère.

« J'avais espéré que tu comprendrais « Aiden disait continuant à étrangler Klaus. Klaus mît ses deux mains sur la batte d'Aiden essayant de se libérer. Steafn resta à regarder la scène sans rien dire.

« Et le truc est que »

« Je m'en fous que tu vives ou non » Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand choqué en voyant la haine dans les yeux d'Aiden. Il resta à le regarder sans rien dire sous le choque ayant l'impression de voir la même haine que son père envers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu chez Aiden. Aiden vît la surprise de Klaus sur son visage mais ne dît rien et continua d'appuyer fortement.

« Aide » Klaus disait n'arrivant pas à bouger à cause de la violence d'Aiden qui resta à ne rien dire. Stefan fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant l'interaction entre Aiden et Klaus qu'il avait entre les deux frères. Klaus ne réagissait même pas tellement il était choqué. Aiden était en train d'étrangler Klaus lorsqu'il sentît un bras autour de lui qui l'emmena. Stefan ouvra les yeux perdu.

« Damon « Il disait à celui-ci qui était derrière Aiden en train de le maîtriser. Caroline se mît à côté de Stefan qui la regardait perdu se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Klaus se mît à genou et mît sa main sur son cou n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait été paralysé par la douleur d'avoir vu autant de haine dans les yeux d'Aiden. Aiden fronça les sourcilles intrigué sentant qu'il était paralysé.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire « Aiden disait perdu. Damon regarda Klaus qui était à genou

« Alors tu le prend ou pas « Damon disait ignorant la remarque d'Aiden. Klaus leva la tête et regarda Damon. Il courra et prît le talisman à Aiden. Aiden recula en utilisant sa vitesse vampire une fois que Klaus avait pris le talisman. Damon se retrouva dos plaqué contre un arbre. Aiden se retourna et lui donna un coup de genou agacé puis se retourna et regarda Klaus qui avait le talisman en main.

« Tu appuies ou pas » Damon disait. Aiden et Stefan tournèrent la tête pour le regarder perdu.

« Damon, qu'est ce que tu fais »

« Fais moi confiance Stefan c'est tous ce que je te demande « Damon disait sans regarder Stefan. Stefan le regarda un long moment puis regarda Caroline qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Klaus regarda le talisman sans rien dire un long moment ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Ne fais pas ça « Aiden disait sévèrement à Klaus qui leva la tête et le regarda un long moment. Ils étaient en train de s'admirer tous lorsqu'ils entendirent tous un énorme bruit au loin.

**Florence and the Machine : Howl**

_**Si seulement tu pouvais voir la bête que tu as faite de moi**_  
><em><strong> Je l'ai retenu à l'intérieur mais maintenant il semble qu'elle soit libre comme l'air<strong>_  
><em><strong> Criant dans l'obscurité, J'hurle quand on est loin l'un de l'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'enfonce mes dents sur ton torse pour goûter ton coeur battant<strong>_

« Courrez « Jess disait en s'arrêtant. Ils tournèrent la tête intrigué et la regardèrent perdu

« Quoi ? » Jess ne dît rien, ils virent Soul, Tyler et Léo arrivaient ensuite en courant.

"Courrez " Soul hurla. Ils regardèrent derrière et virent le sol se dérober sous leur pied. Sans hésiter, il se mirent tous à courir les uns derrière les autres sans même réfléchir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous figé subitement par l'énergie spirituelle sauf Damon, Soul et Tyler qui se retournèrent en même temps. Ils levèrent la tête.

"C'est quoi ce délire " Damon disait en regardant l'homme, enfin le Loup Garou enfin les deux. Il avait le corps d'un humain, un humain très musclé du torse et des cuisses mais une gueule, des pattes et une queue de Loup Garou. Damon, Soul, Tyler le regardèrent sous le choque en regardant l'espèce de chimère en face d'eux, c'était oui une chimère selon Soul.

"Caleb " Soul disait choqué de voir qu'il s'était transformé en quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Donc cela était vrai, lorsqu'un Loup garou perdait son autre partie,cela pouvait devenir vraiment mal. Caleb ne se différencier plus de sa parti Loup garou et celle humaine et c'était ce qui le rendait d'ailleurs fort.

"Alors Soul, on fais moins le malin " Caleb disait avec une voix tout droit sortie d'un film. Caleb donna un énorme cou à Soul qui se retrouva projeté au loin.

"Soul semble avoir de la compagnie " Caleb continua. Caleb donna un énorme coup faisant une fissure au sol. Ils allaient tous tombé dans la fissure mais ils se rattrapèrent de suite.

"Putain qui c'ets " Aiden disait choqué en se retenant au sol. Il se releva et se mît au sol tout comme les autres qui se relevèrent et regardèrent la chose en face d'eux.

"Je propose qu'on cours " Damon se mît à dire attirant l'attention de tous le monde.

_**Mes doigts griffent ta peau, essayent de trouver un chemin dessus**_  
><em><strong> Tu es la lune qui rompt la nuit pour laquelle je dois hurler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mes doigts griffent ta peau, essayent de trouver un chemin dessus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es la lune qui rompt la nuit pour laquelle je dois...<strong>_

"C'est la deuxième meilleurs idée que tu as eu aujourd'hui " Klaus disait. Ils étaient tous en train de reculer petit à petit lorsqu'ils virent Soul arrivait en courrant. Soul passa entre les jambes du Loup Garou puis se transforma en humain pour donner un immense coup aux prisonniers ,mais cela ne fît pas les effets qu'il attendait. Soul redonna un coup de poing et cria augmentant sa pression spirituelle faisant propulser le Loup Garou au loin. Ils le regardèrent tous choqué.

"Où on peut aussi rester " Tyler disait. Soul se transforma en Loup Garou et les regarda tous

"Allez vous en si vous voulez, je m'occupe de lui " Soul disait en les regardant. Ils se regardèrent tous s'en voulant un peu de vouloir partir tous les un après l'autre.

"Ok pour moi "Klaus disait ne se sentant pas obligé de les aider. Il allait partir ,mais il sentît con corps être plaqué contre le mur par le prisonnier. Klasu gémît de douleur ayant l'impression d'être une poussière dans sa main.

"Je commençerais par notre hybride adoré " Caleb disait se souvenant de Klaus. Klaus fît tombé le talisman ce que le prisonnier remarqua. Le prisonnier fît voltigé Klaus ce qui choqua tous le monde puis prît le talisman. Il regarda le talisman et sourît

_**Hurler, hurler**_  
><em><strong> Hurler, hurler<strong>_

_** Maintenant je ne retiens plus rien, Je le fais pour attaquer**_  
><em><strong> Mon sang chante avec ta voix, J'ai envie de le répandre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les saints ne sont plus d'aucune utilité pour moi, les cordes se sont détachées<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te cherche partout avec les pieds en sang sur ce sol sanctifié<strong>_

"Dis donc, n'est ce pas " Klaus se releva subitement et regarda le prisonnier

"Rend le moi, je n'ai aucun problème contre toi, tu ferais mieux de me le rendre" Le prisonnier rigola .

"Tu crois que tes menaces marches sérieux " Damon disait en regardant Klaus qui sourît. Le prisonnier rugit de toute ses forces paralysant un peu tous le monde qui sentait le vent rugir. Tyler se transforma à son tour à côté de Soul. Les deux se reagrdèrent puis s'éloignèrent laissant tous le monde. Tyler et SOul montèrent sur un arbres séparés qui se trouvaient juste au dessus du prisonnier. Ils sautèrent ensuite. Ils ancrèrent leur profonde griffe dans le dos du prisonnier qui hurla de toute ses forces sentant les griffes de Soul et Tyler.

"Pas bête " Aiden disait surpris de voir la force de Tyler et Soul qui restèrent à griffer le dos. Caleb tourna sur lui même essayant d'enlver SOul et Tyler de son dos mais il n'arrivait pas.

"Mettez le à genou "Soul hurla. Stefan et Damon ne perdirent pas de temps et donnèrent des coup de pied sur le tibia de Caleb pour le faire tomber à genou ce qui marcha. Damon se mît derrière le cou de Caleb puis lui tordît le cou tout en criant tellement c'était dure de lui tordre le cou. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite tous du corps et regardèrent le corps choqué.

_**Comme un enfant possédé, la bête hurle dans mon lit**_  
><em><strong> Je veux te trouver, t'arracher toute la tendresse que tu as en toi<strong>_

_** Et hurler, hurler**_  
><em><strong> Hurler, hurler<strong>_

_** Fais attention à la malédiction qui tombe sur les jeunes amoureux**_  
><em><strong> Ca commence tout doucement et tendrement et ça finit par les transformer en chasseurs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chasseurs, chasseurs, chasseurs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chasseurs, chasseurs, chasseurs<strong>_

"Ouaw " Caroline disait un peu surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

"Alors c'est fini"

"Si j'ai appris quelque chose dans toute ma vie c'est que" Klaus arrêta de parler ,mais Aiden continua

"ce n'est jamais aussi facile dans la vie" Ils regardèrent le corps et virent le cou du type revenir à sa place et celui-ci se releva. Il cria et prît les uns et les autres un par un les faisant tombé au sol. Klaus se releva choqué

"Il est increvable " Klaus disait en regardant le Loup Garou. Caleb les regarda tous

"Ne vous a t-on pas dit qu'on était immortels nous les prisonniers, c'est pour ça qu'on est" Caleb disait comme une évidence

"des prisonniers" Ils termina avec un léger sourire. Ils se regardèrent tous

"Pas bête " Ils dirent tous en même temps trouvant assez logique la définition de prisonnier.

« Où est ta sorcière ? parce qu'on aurait bien besoin d'elle « Klaus se mît à dire

« Évites de la mêler à tous ça tu veux bien « Damon disait ne voulant pas que Bonnie soit là.

« A quoi cela sert de sortir avec une sorcière alors, si elle est inutile » Klaus disait en roulant des yeux.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis « Damon disait seulement. Soul et Tyler arrivèrent toujours en forme Loup Garou. Ils chuchotèrent quelque chose ce qui intrigua les autres qui ne comprenaient pas.

"Quoi?" Stefan demanda

"Hein" Ils n'entendaient pas. SOul grogna d'agacement

"J'ai dis COURREZ " Il déclara puis courra les laissant derrière

"Dispersez vous " Soul cria en courrant.

"Il rigole depuis tout à l'heure, on veut courir et là c'est lui" Caroline disait. Ils se mirent tous à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent le Loup Garou rigolait. Ils se dispersèrent sans rien dire de tous les coins de la fôret. Aiden, Klaus étaient dans la même direction tandis que Stefan, Léo et Jess étaient ensemble et que Tyler, Caroline et Damon se retrouvaient à être ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Tyler s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Damon et Caroline.

_**Le tissu de ta chair, aussi pur qu'une robe de mariage**_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'à ce que je sois dans tes bras, je ne pourrais pas rester tranquille<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les saints ne sont plus d'aucune utilité pour moi, les cordes se sont détachées<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te cherche partout avec les pieds en sang sur ce sol sanctifié<strong>_

_** Et hurler**_

_** Fais attention à la malédiction qui tombe sur les jeunes amoureux**_  
><em><strong> Ca commence tout doucement et tendrement et ça finit par les transformer en chasseurs<strong>_

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Caroline demanda

"ça sert à rien de courir, il sera toujours en vie"

"Il est immortel, donc je crois que c'est plûtot utile de courir" Caroline disait. Tyler regarda Caroline et Damon

"Restez là, je reviens "

"TYLER " Caroline cria, elle allait partir, mais Damon la prît par le bras.

"Non" Damon disait

Klaus s'arrêta subitement de courir pensant au fait qu'il n'avait pas le talisman avec lui.

"Le talisman " Il se mît à dire. Le prisonnier avait le talisman avec lui. Il allait partir ,mais Aiden le prît par la taille le plaquant aux sol. Aiden se mît sur Klaus

"Abandonne ce putain de talisman " Aiden cria en tenant le col de Klaus. Klaus le regarda et donna un coup de poing à Aiden le faisant tombé. Les deuux se relevèrent et se regardèrent

"Je te laisserais pas le récupérer"

"Tu ne comprend pas" Klaus disait.

"Tu n'as jamais rien compris Aiden comme Elijah, comme tous le monde" Klaus se mît à crier ce qui surpris Aiden.

"Je comprend très bien que tu as choisi Slevin depuis tous ce temps, on le sait tous" Aiden allait fonçer sur Klaus ,mais Klaus l'esquiva. Il lui donna un cou de genou faisant tombé Aiden par terre qui gémît de douleur . Klaus disparût ensuite laissant Aiden qui regardait en face de lui agacé. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser avoir ce putain de talisman se disait-il. Aiden essuya sa bouche puis courra pour empêcher Klaus d'avoir le talisman.

_**Un homme qui a le cœur pur et dit ses prières de nuit**_  
><em><strong> Peut encore devenir un loup lorsque la lune d'automne est illuminée<strong>_

_** Si seulement tu pouvais voir la bête que tu as faite de moi**_  
><em><strong> Je l'ai retenu à l'intérieur mais maintenant il semble qu'elle soit libre comme l'air<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les saints ne sont plus d'aucune utilité pour moi, les cordes se sont détachées<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te cherche partout avec les pieds en sang sur ce sol sanctifié<strong>_

"Damon, on peut pas laisser Tyler seul contre"

"Non" Damon disait interrompant Caroline.

"Je vais aider Tyler, j'ai besoin de toi pour ça" Damon disait en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Caroline ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant que Damon avait le talisman. Il avait récupéré au prisonnier lorsqu'il lui avait tordu le cou. Elle leva la tête et les deux se regardèrent.

"Garde le Care, et au moment venu, active le, il faut surtout pas que Klaus le sache "Damon chuchota. Caroline prît le talisman et le mît sur son cou le cachant derrière son t-shirt.

"Je te fais confiance " Il disait, il allait partir mais Caroline lui prît la main le retenant

"Moi aussi" Elle disait. Les deux se regardèrent avant que Damon disparaisse la laissant seul. Elle resta dans la forêt sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>"Hey toi, c'est moi que tu cherches" Tyler disait en regardant le dos du prisonnier qui se retourna et le regarda<p>

"Alors tu es revenu" Celui-ci déclara.

"Pas seulement lui " Soul se mît à dire arrivant sur le côté du prisonnier. Damon, Klaus et Aiden arrivèrent à leur tour encerclant le prisonnier.

"Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient " Klaus disait seulement ce qui fît rire le prisonnier qui regardait Damon sachant très bien que Damon lui avait pris le talisman. Il le regarda sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Damon qui se demandait pourquoi le prisonnier ne disait rien à Klaus à propos du fait qu'il lui avait pris le talisman. Le prisonnier sourît sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'aurais pas pu nous déposer exactement là où ils sont « Elena disait en marchant à côté de Bonnie. Les deux avaient décidé de rejoindre tous le monde qui avait étrangement tous migré dans cette forêt.<p>

« Je pouvais pas faire plus précis « Bonnie disait, elles avancèrent puis s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant du bruit. Elena sursauta en entendant un énorme bruit de Loup Garou.

« Je crois qu'on est plutôt près » Bonnie déclara. Elles restèrent à ne rien faire et dire lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un se diriger vers eux. Elles regardèrent en face d'elle sans rien dire lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit se rapprocher. Bonnie se posa contre un arbre tout comme Elena et les deux se regardèrent. Elle était chacune à côté. Elena sortît un pieu de son sac et le passa à Bonnie qui tint profondément le pieu. Elles restèrent comme ça lorsqu'elles entendirent le bruit. Bonnie fît un croche patte et Elena se précipita pour planter un pieu mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Caroline.

"Care " ELena disait. Bonnie s'avança soulagé de voir son ami

"Ho c'est vous " Caroline disait en enlaçant Elena. Elle se leva ensuite et enlaça Bonnie

"Tu vas bien?" Bonnie demanda inquiète par rapport au fait que Caroline n'était plus 100% vampire

"C'est n'importe quoi je crois que tous le monde est retourné là bas, Damon m'a demandé de rester ici pour ça " Caroline disait en montrant le talisman aux filles. Elles ouvrèrent les yeux en grand

"ne me dit pas"

"Chut" Caroline disait

"Klaus est dans le coin aussi" Elle disait. Caroline regarda Bonnie et Elena

"Je sais que c'est risqué ,mais c'est une bonne " Caroline disait sachant que Bonnie était contre mais celle-ci l'interrompît.

"Je sais, où est Damon ?" Bonnie demanda

"Retournez se battre contre le prisonnier, et les filles je suis désolé de dire ça mais il est immortel, comme impossible à tuer" Caroline disait. Bonnie la regarda un long moment .

"J'y vais "

"Quoi ?" Elena et Caroline dirent en même temps

"Tenez vous au plan" Bonnie allait partir mais Caroline se mît en face d'elle

"Tu as entendu Bonnie, ce type là bas c'est un prisonnier"

"Je me suis déjà battu contre un prisonnier, peut être qu'on ne peut pas les tuer, mais on peut les neutraliser, je suis une sorcière Care, j'ai mes ressources " Bonnie disait puis s'en alla en courant à toute vitesse cherchant Damon.

"Bonnie " Elena hurla inquiète pour elle.

Le prisonnier sourît en voyant que tous le monde était revenus et était en train de l'encercler. Soul, Tyler, Damon,Stefan, Jess, Léo, Aiden et Klaus.

"Vous ne comprenez pas quoi dans courrez " Soul disait en regardant tous le monde qui ne dirent rien

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, on est con " Damon disait seulement ce qui fît rire le prisonnier

"Si je peux te rassurer, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, interdiction du patron " Le prisonnier disait ce qui intrigua tous le monde y compris Damon

"Pourquoi ça " Damon demanda

"Parce que ta sorcière et toi êtes liées à son patron " Aiden disait repensant au mot d'Aria qui avait dit qu'elles avaient vu le même lien entre Damon et Bonnie sur le prisonnier.

"Je ne crois pas que ça soit ton lien avec Bonnie qui effraie les sorcières , mais votre lien avec le prisonnier " Aiden disait attirant le regard de Damon. Damon regarda Aiden puis le prisonnier

"Qu'est ce que tu sais ?" Il demanda. Le prisonnier rigola sans rien dire. Ils étaient en train d'analyser leur possibilité pour le battre lorsqu'ils virent subitement des symboles par terre apparaître. Bonnie était en train de courir lorsqu'elle vît des symboles rouges, roses apparaître sur les feuilles, sur les arbres, partout. Elle regarda les alentours perdu

"Oh non " Elle se mît à dire tous comme Caroline et Elena qui regardaient les symboles se doutant que c'était un tour des sorcières. Le portable de Bonnie se mît à sonner, elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour savoir que c'était Loric. Elle ignora l'appelle et continua à courir voulant trouver Damon, elle devait trouver Damon.

"Damon " Elle cria. Damon tourna sa tête intrigué ayant entendu la voix de Bonnie. Ils levèrent la tête tous intrigué en voyant des symboles apparaître sur le corps de Caleb, les mêmes symboles qui étaient sur les arbres, le sol, les feuilles partout. Le prisonnier se mît à genou subitement ne se sentant pas bien.

"ça commence "Caleb disait seulement comme prêt à l'idée de repartir dans l'Ardes ce qui intrigua Soul. Caleb redevînt humain petit à petit et tomba par terre. Damon et Klaus avaient subitement chaud.

"J'ai chaud " Damon disait en enlevant sa veste. Klaus enleva sa veste à son tour puis son t-shirt tout comme Damon.

"Damon " "Klaus " Aiden et Stefan dirent à leur frère en voyant des symboles apparaître sur leur corps.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Klaus demanda choqué de se sentir autant mal.

"Damon " Bonnie se mît à dire arrivant enfin là où tous le monde était. Les autres tournèrent la tête et la regardèrent. Bonnie s'approcha choqué de voir les symboles apparaître sur le dos de Damon, recouvrant tous son son comme des tatouages. Bonnie courra et se mît face à Damon qui se sentait glacé de l'intérieur mais brûlant à l'extérieur c'était étrange. Elle vît les symboles aussi sur son torse.

"Damon" Bonnie disait en le regardant. Elle le regarda un long moment lorsque subitement Stefan, Aiden, Jess, Léo hurlèrent de toute leur force sentant comme un ultrason. Lester ouvra les yeux à l'hopital et hurla ce qui choqua Luciana qui se demandait ce qui était en train de passer.  
>Elijah était quant à lui au parking de l'hopital. Il cria et se mît à genou ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver tout comme Aria et Elric qui était au manoir.<p>

"Un médecin" Luciana cria en dehors de la chambre. Les médecins arrivèrent. Lester hurla de toute ses forces. Les médecin arrivèrent et essayèrent de calmer Lester mais c'était impossible. Luciana arriva et vît des larmes coulaient des yeux de Lester. Elle s'approcha

"Les, je suis là " Elle disait en chuchotant dans son oreille essayant de le calmer ,mais celui-ci n'entendait rien à part les ultrasons dans sa tête, les mêmes ultrasons que tous les vampires de ce monde était en train d'entendre et que les Loup Garou de l'autre monde était en train d'entendre. Les seules personne hypnotisait par le talisman était Tyler, tous comme les Loup Garou faisant parti de ce monde, les sorcières et Soul car celui-ci venait de l'Ardes, puis Elena et Caroline car celle-ci était humaine et l'autre hybride.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Luciana demanda perdu

"Je sais pas, " Le médecin disait perdu lorsque Lester se calma subitement. Il y eu un long silence avant que chacun entende un long bip. Luciana regarda le bip puis prît le défibrillateur. Elle laissait depuis tous ce temps les médecins s'occupaient de lui ,mais là c'était à son tour.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" Le médecin disait intrigué. Luciana mît le défibrillateur essayant de le réveiller mais rien ne marcha.

"Les, aide moi s'il te plaît " Elle disait en continuant à défibriler.

"Réveille toi " Elle disait, elle avait l'habitude de perdre des patients ,mais c'était hors question qu'elle le perde lui, pas maintenant.

"aide moi," Elle disait lui demandant de se réveiller.

"C'est fini" Le médecin disait ,mais Luciana continua ne voulant pas laisser Lester mourir, c'était hors de question.

Elena et Caroline arrivèrent à l'endroit où était tous le monde.

"Oh mon dieu " Stefan hurla en mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête. Elena se dirigea vers lui tandis que Caroline se dirigea vers Tyler qui était avec Soul et se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Bonnie prît Damon avec elle et le posa contre un arbre. Celui-ci s'assît et posa son dos contre. Bonnie le regarda inquiète.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîte " Soul et Tyler demandèrent perdu en voyant le talisman dans la main de Caroline.

"Fais nous confiance " Caroline déclara en prenant la main de Tyler dans la sienne ce qui surpris celui-ci qui regardait Jess, Léo, Stefan, Aiden en train de crier. Il les regarda ne comprenant pas ce que Caroline était en train de faire. Il ne dît rien puis regarda Caroline qui fixait Damon ayant peur que cela ne marche pas. Elle regarda sa montre regardant les aiguilles défilaient.

"J'ai froid" Damon disait sentant la douleur venir. Lui qui ne ressentait plus la douleur, là la sentait. Bonnie posa sa main sur celle de Damon et celui-ci serra sa main fortement.

« Hey, c'est bientôt fini, cela va s'arrêter « Elle disait espérant que le talisman marche parce que là, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de contrôler ses pouvoirs, c'était leur seul et unique solution. Avec cette histoire avec Caroline, elle avait pas eu le temps de trouver un sort, de vraiment chercher une solution pour lui. Et l'idée de devenir vampire avait disparu, elle n'avait plus aucune possibilité pour devenir vampire. Damon serra la main de Bonnie ayant besoin de tenir sa main

« Peut être que cela ne va pas marcher » Il disait. Bonnie se mît à sourire

« Tu as toujours raison tu te souviens, cela va marcher » Elle disait. Damon sourît à son tour

« C'est vrai, tu as toujours tord »

« J'accepte que tu dise ça ce soir » Elle disait attendant que cela marche.  
>Soul regarda tous le monde choqué en les voyant autant souffrir.<p>

« Vous devez arrêter, cela va tuer tous le monde" Soul disait attirant le regard de Caroline qui regarda sa montre se disant que Soul avait raison.

"Bonnie " Caroline demanda voulant l'accord de Bonnie.

"Caroline arrête ça " Elena cria ayant marre d'entendre Stefan qui souffrait le martyr. Stefan se mît par terre n'en pouvant plus de la douleur.

« Juste encore du temps, cela va marcher « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon. Caroline se leva laissant Tyler et arriva à côté de Bonnie, elle s'accroupît

« On doit l'arrêter, c'est trop dangereux « Caroline disait comprenant que le temps leur faisait défaut.

« Juste une seconde « Bonnie disait ne détachant pas ses yeux de Damon qui restait à la regarder.

"Tu commences à pleurer " Damon disait

"ça semble pas marcher si tu pleures " Il continua. Bonnie secoua la tête et retint ses larmes qui étaient aux bord de ses yeux sur le point de tomber.

"Non, je pleures pas, ça marche " Bonnie disait

« On n'a pas une seconde, ils n'ont pas une seconde, ils sont tous en train de mourir " Caroline disait prête à désactiver le talisman. Cela énervait Bonnie ,d'entendre Caroline et Elena qui voulaient désactiver. Elle ne pouvait pas, sinon Damon allait disparaître, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pourquoi elles ne le voyaient pas, pourquoi ne voyaient-elle pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. A ce moment, Bonnie était à la place de Damon. Elle était en train de prendre des risques considérables quitte à sacrifier quelques vie, elle s'en foutait ce qui était horrible dans la mesure où Stefan , Jess , Léo étaient en train de souffrir, de mourir. Elle avait besoin de temps, juste du temps, mais malheureusement Stefan et les autres n'en avait pas.

« Damon aussi, fais moi confiance « Bonnie disait en serrant encore plus fort la main Damon ne voulant pas le lâcher. Elle avait peur que s'il lâchait sa main , il disparaîtrait. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître, elle n'avait pas encore récupérer ses moments avec lui. Damon ouvra la bouche et tourna la tête pour regarder Caroline qui regardait sa montre se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de torturer tous le monde. Cela ne marchait pas.

"Fais le " Damon disait à Caroline s

"Désactive le " Il disait. Caroline le regarda et resta figé se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait. Elle versa une larme en voyant les yeux fatigués de Damon. Il se sentait vidé de l'intérieur, il était fatigué. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline

« Attendez une seconde, s'il te plaît Care " Bonnie disait suppliant Caroline du regard. Caroline la regarda  
>sans rien dire<p>

"ça fait plus d'une seconde Bonnie " Damon déclara attirant le regard de Bonnie.

"S'il te plaît Care" Bonnie disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder son ami.

« Ne fais pas ça » Bonnie continua. Caroline la regarda s'en voulant, elle regarda ensuite Damon qui hocha la tête lui disant de désactiver.

« je suis désolé » Elle disait puis désactiva le talisman sous les yeux de Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque. Son ami se sentît mal en voyant le visage de Bonnie. Bonnie se releva et regarda Caroline

"Réactive le " Elle disait en regardant Caroline

"Je suis" Bonnie plaqua Caroline contre un arbre

"Réactive le je te dis " Damon essaya de dire le nom de Bonnie ,mais il n'arrivait pas.

"Bonnie je suis désolé " Caroline disait.

"Alors réactive le " Bonnie cria faisant sursauter Caroline. Le vent surgît subitement ce qui intrigua Soul qui se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Je t'en supplie " Bonnie répéta.

"Bonnie " Elena était debout en train de la regarder sous le choque

"Juste une seconde " Bonnie disait.  
>Elena resta à regarder Bonnie sous le choque tout comme Caroline qui s'en voulait.<p>

"S'il te plaît, s'il vous plait "

"On est là "Elena disait derrière Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Elena

"Je m'en fous, je veux Damon " Elle cria faisant sursauter les filles

"Vous ne comprenez rien, j'ai besoin qu'on arrête ce cauchemars " Bonnie mît une main sur son cœur et sentît ses larmes coulaient encore une fois. Elle se mît à genou et regarda le sol .

**Mikky Ekko : We must be killers **

_**I woke up. I was stuck in a dream.**_  
><em><strong>You were there. You were tearing up everything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We all know how to fake it, baby.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We all know what we've done.<strong>_

"Faite quelque chose" Bonnie disait en regardant le sol . Caroline et Elena la regardèrent puis se regardèrent. Elles versèrent une larme en voyant l'état de Bonnie. Bonnie regardait le sol n'arrivant pas à respirer. Damon ferma les yeux fatigué, il n'entendait que la voix de Bonnie, cette même voix qui n'arrêtait pas de constamment souffrir. Il aurait voulu garder les yeux ouvert pour ne pas entendre cette douleur, mais il n'arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ferma les yeux.

"ça recommence, je vais pas m'en sortir" Bonnie cria en serrant son t-shirt, son coeur était en train de disparaître, elle en avait marre de revivre. Elle leva la tête pour supplier Elena et Caroline, mais s'arrêta en voyant ces deux amis qui étaient comme figé. Bonnie les regarda perdu puis regarda les alentours et vît que le temps était figé .

"Caroline," Bonnie disait perdu. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle allait bouger pour aller le voir ,mais elle entendît une voix en face 'd'elle.

"On a deux minutes pour changer les choses " Elle tourna sa tête et ouvra les yeux en grand perdu en voyant un homme accroupît en face d'elle visage près du sien. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus sans rien dire, n'arrivant pas à parler à cause de la douleur, à cause de Damon mais aussi parce qu'étrangement, il l'a paralysait sur place.

"Qui vous êtes ?" Bonnie demanda sentant encore ses larmes coulaient. Il la regarda un long moment puis posa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer les yeux de Bonnie. Il nettoya une larme avec son doigt. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles surprise par la chaleur de sa main. Elle le regarda perdu se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Le type la regarda.

_**We must be killers,**_  
><em><strong>Children of the Wild Ones.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Killers.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where we got left to run?<strong>_

_**Killer.**_

"tu es Bonnie Bennett, et je sais tous ce que j'ai à savoir sur toi, je sais que tu aime ce vampire et qu'à la minute où tous se défigerea tu as deux possibilités, être avec lui ou ne pas l'être "Il disait toujours avec sa main posé sur la joue de Bonnie. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon un long moment. Le prisonnier admira Bonnie, admira les yeux que Bonnie avait pour Damon. C'était compréhensible qu'elle était à l'origine de sa libération, qu'elle était à l'origine de se semblant de pouvoir en lui, qu'il était lié à leur amour, que c'était cette amour qui lui permettrait de récupérer son héritage. Il regarda Bonnie qui était en train de fixer Damon. Son coeur ne pouvait battre que pour lui, il pouvait cesser de battre à cause de lui, seulement lui. Elle pinça sa lèvres inférieur sentant encore des larmes tombaient. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de contenir sa peine mais c'était dure, elle ne faisait que faire couler plus de larme.

"Si tu me connais si bien que ça, tu saurais que je choisirais la première possibilité " Elle disait en fermant les yeux tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Le prisonnier tourna légèrement le visage de Bonnie pour qu'elle le regarde lui et non Damon. Bonnie continuait à avoir les yeux fermés ne voulant plus les ouvrir car c'était trop douloureux d'envisager de le perdre. Le prisonnier regarda Bonnie sans rien dire. Il voyait les larmes qu'elle versait.

"C'est aussi parce que je te connais, que tu peux ne pas choisir la première option si tu sais ce que tu fois faire pour le sauver " Il disait. Bonnie resta les yeux fermés mais les ouvra subitement en entendant le prisonnier chuchoter quelque chose à dans son oreille. Elle regarda en face d'elle surprise écoutant tous ce qu'il lui disait.

" Tu es une bonne personne Bonnie Bennett ,mais malheureusement c'est dure de l'être dans ce monde" Il se mît à dire en éloignant ses lèvres de Bonnie. Elle le regarda un long moment pensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire dans son oreille.

_**Set my body free.**_  
><em><strong>Silver tigers in the moonlight running<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the wind in the trees<strong>_  
><em><strong>Singing "Do you believe?"<strong>_

_**We all know how to fake it, baby,**_  
><em><strong>And now we know it's gone.<strong>_

_**We must be killers,**_  
><em><strong>Children of the Wild Ones.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Killers.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where we got left to run?<strong>_

"Tu ne peux pas te battre sans arme, tu ne peux pas te battre sans penser à tuer" Il continua. Bonnie le regarda larme aux yeux pensant à ce qui lui avait dit, ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait dit la même chose de Damon, Damon n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il fallait arrêter de marcher sur des œufs, qu'il fallait choisir son camp, qu'il fallait montrer qu'on était prêt à tout, qu'elle était prêt à toute pour le sauver. Elle regarda ensuite la main du prisonnier qui était encore sur sa joue et vît qu'il avait les mêmes symboles que Damon sur sa main. Il était tout aussi condamné à partir.

"Tu as raison" Elle se mît à dire. Il vît les yeux de Bonnie devenir plus sombre.

"J'en ai trop enduré, on doit y mettre un terme " Elle continua en posant sa main sur celle du prisonnier qui était sur sa joue. Elle hocha la tête prêt à tout même si c'était faire des choses que jusque là elle s'interdisait.

"Tu dois m'aider à y mettre un terme même si c'est me ranger de ton côté, je te choisis " Elle se mît à dire comme hypnotisé par lui. Il hocha la tête puis rapprocha son front de celui de Bonnie.

"Tu as simplement à répéter après moi "Il déclara en posant son front sur le sien. Bonnie hocha la tête gadant son front contre le sien.

"Abbygail" Il commença à dire puis Bonnie répéta après lui tout en fermant les yeux sentant sa main sur sa joue.

"Barbara"

"Callie,"

"Daphné " Bonnie continua. Elle n'avait jamais sentie autant de force en elle à ce moment. Elle resta fermé les yeux et à ce moment en sentant la présence du prisonnier près d'elle même si elle était pas sensé lui faire confiance, à ce moment, elle lui donnait toute sa confiance, elle lui donnait une partie d'elle et lui lui donnait un sorte de sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas ressentir depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà ressenti autant de sécurité à vrai dire. Le temps reprit petit à petit son cours. Elena et Caroline fronçèrent les sourcilles subitement en voyant que Bonnie était avec quelqu'un en plein millieu en train de réciter quelque chose. Elle ne l'avait pas vu apparaître.

_**Killer.**_

_**We all know how to fake it, baby.**_  
><em><strong>Now look what we've done.<strong>_

_**We must be killers,**_  
><em><strong>Children of the Wild Ones.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Killers.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where we got left to run?<strong>_

_**Children of the Wild Ones.**_

"Bonnie qu'est ce qu" Caroline la regarda perdu, elle allait s'avancer ,mais elle ne pût s'avancer, elle vît le vent encerlé Bonnie et le prisonnier, c'était comme si les deux controllait le vent, et le reste. Comme s'ils étaient tout deux connectés, que le pouvoir n'était qu'à eux. Soul grogna perdu en voyant le prisonnier aussi près de Bonnie.

"Bonnie "Elena cria. Caroline et Elena mirent leur bras sur leur yeux pour les couvrir à cause de la poussière, des feuilles, du vent qui était en train de les foudroyer.

"Xana "

"Yseult"

"Zola" Dès que les deux terminèrent. Bonnie ouvra les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du prisonnier. Le vent disparu subitement .

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?" Soul demanda ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Aiden, et les autres commencèrent à se relever ayant encore le mal de tête à cause du talisman. Le prisonnier regarda Bonnie

"On a tué le conseil" Le prisonnier déclara puis disparut subitement emmenant Caleb avec lui. Elena, Caroline et Soul regardèrent choqué Bonnie qui était à genou se demandant ce qui se passait sauf Soul qui était le seul à comprendre ce que Bonnie venait de faire. Damon ouvra subitement les yeux et se releva les yeux grand ouvert. Il reprît son souffle se demandant où il était ,mais lorsqu'il vît tous le monde, il comprît qu'il était encore là.

"Bonnie "Il disait en voyant Bonnie qui était à genou. Celle-ci tomba en avant au sol laissant tous le monde confus. Damon se releva de suite.

"Bonnie qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Damon demanda. Soul regarda Damon

"Elle a tué le conseil" Il disait attirant le regard de tous le monde qui ne comprenait pas sauf Aiden qui ouvra les yeux en grand

"Quoi ?" Damon demanda perdu

« Elle a tué les sorcières originelles, tous sans exception « Soul continua sous le choque. Ils ouvrèrent les yeux en grand sous le choque. Damon baissa la tête et regarda Bonnie qui était allongée.

« Damon, ce que Bonnie vient de faire « Soul allait continuer ,mais Damon secoua la tête

« Elle n'a fais que me faire rester rien d'autre « Damon disait seulement

« Mais il y aura »

« rien « Damon disait en levant la tête vers tous le monde pour dire à Soul de la fermer.

« Elle m'a simplement sauvé « Il disait sachant très bien que ce qu'elle venait de faire,aura des conséquence.

« Maintenant rentrons à la maison « Damon disait en portant Bonnie. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il s'en alla puis marcha dans la fôret laissant les autres qui se regardèrent tous sans rien dire un peu perdu.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? » Caroline demanda

« Il y aura des conséquences » Soul avoua. Ils regardèrent tous Damon qui marchait dans la forêt avec Bonnie dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête penché en arrière, on aurait dit qu'elle était morte. Ils regardèrent la silhouette de Damon s'assombrit dans la forêt sans rien dire puis s'en allèrent à leur tour.

* * *

><p>"Elijah " Aria disait en essayant de le réveiller. Celui-ci se releva en sursaut et toucha son cœur choqué par la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Aria avait sa main derrière son cou et le regarda. Elijah reprît son souffle tout doucement sur le parking de l'hopital.<p>

"Lester " Aria déclara. Elijah la regarda perdu en voyant ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" Elijah se leva subitement et laissa Aria pour se diriger vers l'hôpital inquiet pour Lester. Il arriva et entra dans la chambre de Lester mais ne vît qu'un lit vide et refait. Il regarda le lit perdu puis alla dans le couloir et se précipita vers l'accueil.

"Où est mon frère ?" ELijah demanda inquiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mat Kearney : City of black and white<strong>

**_This whole city's black and white_**  
><strong><em> Tell me what is your color? 'Cause it be the same as mine?<em>**  
><strong><em> Faded greens and blue street lights<em>**  
><strong><em> There's a red fire burning from the sea up to the sky<em>**

**_'Cause I don't wanna wait until tomorrow_**  
><strong><em> To tell you how I feel the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em> You don't wanna waste another minute when you realize<em>**

Klaus se réveilla dans la fôret. Il faisait nuit, il se posa contre l'arbre et s'assit. Il regarda Aiden qui était debout en face de l'arbre les bras croisés en train de le regarder.

« Enfin réveillé » Aiden disait seulement.

« Où suis-je ? » Il demanda perdu

« Toujours ici » Aiden disait. Klaus le regarda puis toucha son cœur légèrement rassuré.

« Tu es rassuré ? » Aiden demanda intrigué. La premier vœu de Klaus était de retourner dans l'Ardes pour rencontrer Slevin ,mais visiblement, ses plans avaient changés.

« Comment ça se fait que je suis resté » Klaus demanda. Aiden le regarda un long moment repensant à la conversation qu'il avait entendu

« Bonnie Bennett »

« Quoi ? » Klaus demanda voyant le regard inquiet d'Aiden .

« Elle a tué les sorcières originelles « Aiden disait subitement. Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand

« Tu rigoles ? » Klaus disait

« Malheureusement non « Aiden disait . Klaus ne bougea pas, il resta figé sans rien dire un long moment. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne vînt. Il retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Comment elle a pu être si stupide « Klaus déclara subitement en se levant agacé.

« Sans sorcière, on est rien, tous le monde surnaturel n'est rien « Klaus continua agacé . Il s'arrêta et regarda Aiden

« Tous le monde va se battre pour le contrôle, pour avoir le pouvoir « Klaus continua n'apprenant rien à Aiden qui hocha la tête.

« C'est la guerre « Aiden déclara enfin attirant le regard de son frère. Klaus le regarda puis frappa contre l'arbre agacé

« Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle vient de faire » Il disait en regardant le sol. Il reprît son souffle puis se mît à rire hallucinant. Il se mît à rire

« On est tous dans la merde « Il continua en regardant Aiden qui resta à ne rien dire. Aiden allait dire quelque chose ayant le même mauvais pressentiment que Klaus lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait.

"Allo" Elijah était à la cabine téléphonique de l'hopital

_**Walking on the dark side of the evening**_  
><em><strong> Maybe it was you that opened my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Burning like a fire on the water the city of black and white<strong>_  
><em><strong> Won't you just stay? Won't you just stay?<strong>_

_**I'm on a top stair looking down, if you're coming up to me**_  
><em><strong> It's where the whole world wants to be found<strong>_  
><em><strong> Golden rings and coffee brown<strong>_  
><em><strong> There's a white flag waving where my heart is on the ground<strong>_

"C'est moi "Ejijah disait calmement. Aiden se décala de l'arbre et fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas le ton d'Elijah

"C'est Lester, il va bien ?" Aiden demanda subitement sentant son coeur s'accelerait. Klaus regarda Aiden et écouta la conversation sentant étrangement son coeur se resserrer à son tour. Elijah ne dît rien puis se mît à sourire

"Il va bien" Il se mît à dire. Aiden se mît à rire content d'entendre une bonne nouvelle. Il rigola et KLaus soupira soulagé d'entendre ça à son tour.

"Dis à Les, qu'il a intérêt à ne pas mourir , je suis en chemin " Aiden disait ce qui fît sourire Elijah. Aiden raccrocha et allait partir.

"Je peux venir ?" Klaus demanda. Aiden tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus intrigué puis se mît à sourire

"Si tu essaye de le tuer, je te tue" Aiden disait puis disparut ce qui fît sourire Klaus. Klaus regarda ensuite le ciel ayant vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Cause I don't wanna wait until tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em> To tell you how I feel the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em> You don't wanna waste another minute when you realize<em>**

**_Walking on the dark side of the evening_**  
><strong><em> Maybe it was you that opened my eyes<em>**  
><strong><em> Burning like a fire on the water the city of black and white<em>**  
><strong><em> Won't you just stay? Won't you just stay?<em>**

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne cachette ici" Elena et Caroline demandèrent à Steafn qui se chargeait de cacher le talisman.

"Crois moi, personne ne vient ici" Stefan disait en posant le talisman. Elena et Caroline hochèrent la tête. Stefan referma puis ils s'en allèrent tous pour retrouver les autres au manoir. Ils montèrent dans la voiture puis partirent.

* * *

><p>Tyler et Soul étaient quant à eux assis sur les marches du manoir. Ils avaient vu sur le jardin des Salvatores.<p>

"Je suis désolé " Soul se mît à dire brisant le silence entre eux. Tyler était en train de regarder le jardin en face de lui sans rien dire.

"Pourquoi ?" Tyler demanda

"Pour ce qui est arrivé à Caroline, c'est ma faute"

"Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, j'étais inquiet pour toi aujourd'hui aussi, je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé d'Isaac ou Caleb" Tyler se mît à dire en tournant sa tête pour regarder Soul.

"C'est beaucoup trop douleureux même maintenant d'en parler " Soul disait ce qui surpris Tyler qui n'avait jamais entendu Soul avouait ce qu'il ressentait.

_**Won't you just stay now when the light goes**_  
><em><strong> Under a dark street no one else knows?<strong>_  
><em><strong> So take my hands I'll carry you, you can carry me<strong>_

_**'Cause I don't wanna wait until tomorrow**_  
><em><strong> To tell you how I feel the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong> You don't wanna waste another minute when you realize<strong>_

_**Walking on the dark side of the evening**_  
><em><strong> Maybe it was you that opened my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Burning like a fire on the water the city of black and white<strong>_  
><em><strong> Won't you just stay? Won't you just stay?<strong>_

"Lorsque j'ai perdu Isaac, j'ai perdu un frère, un ami, mon âme " Soul avoua. Tyler sentait la douleur dans la voix de Soul qui se faisait de plus en plus fragile. Tyler ne dît rien ne voulant pas trop bousculé Soul sur son passé.

"Mais je t'ai trouvé ensuite, et j'ai retrouvé un ami" Soul disait en tournant sa gueule pour regarder Tyler. Tyler le regarda puis sourît. Il caressa le poils de Soul qui était doux.

"Je trouve qu'on a assuré contre Caleb" Tyler disait en caressant ardemment le poil de Soul pour le faire sourire ce qui fît sourire effectivement Soul

"J'ai assuré " Soul disait. Les deux rigolèrent puis regardèrent le ciel et le jardin.

"Alors quel est la suite de cette histoire ?Tyler demanda à Soul. Il savait très bien que cette histoire était loin d'être fini.

"Tu veux la bonne ou mauvais nouvelles " Soul demanda en regardant le ciel

"La mauvaise d'abord " Tyler demanda prêt à tout entendre

" Bonnie s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis"

"Comme les gardianes ?" Tyler demanda

"Oui mais beaucoup plus qu'eux " Soul disait en regardant le ciel. Tyler soupira

"Et la bonne ?" Tyler demanda. Soul se mît à sourire

"On va survivre comme on a toujours fait " Il disait en regardant Tyler ce qui fît rire celui-ci. Soul tourna sa gueule puis se mît à rugir un cri de Loup Garou ce qui surpris Tyler. Le cri de Soul résonna dans toute la ville ce qui fît sourire les autres qui entendirent le cri. Damon était sur le toit du manoir et souriait à son tour en entendant le cri de Soul rugir dans toute la ville.

"C'était quoi ça" Tyler demanda perturbé. Soul regarda Tyler

"Le cri des vainqueurs, on a survécu à la journée tous le monde " Soul disait. Tyler hocha la tête

"Tu peux le faire aussi tu sais " Soul disait. Tyler se mît debout et cria à son tour ce qui fît rire Soul.

_**Won't you just stay now?**_  
><em><strong> Stay now, stay now when you're that <strong>_**_close_**  
><em><strong> Won't you just stay? Won't you just stay?<strong>_

_**'Cause I don't wanna wait until tomorrow**_  
><em><strong> To tell you how I feel the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong> You don't wanna waste another minute when you realize<strong>_

_**Walking on the dark side of the evening**_  
><em><strong> Maybe it was you that opened my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Burning like a fire on the water the city of black and white<strong>_  
><em><strong> Won't you just stay? Won't you just stay?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Bonnie ouvra les yeux, celle-ci vît encore une fois le plafond de Damon. Elle gémît de douleur attirant l'attention de Damon qui était assis au bord de la fenêtre en train de l'attendre. Il s'approcha , prît une chaise puis s'assît en face d'elle.<p>

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda. Bonnie leva la tête et hocha la tête

« Oui » Elle disait avec de petits yeux.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Il demanda. Elle toucha sa gorge

« Un peu d'eau « Elle répondit seulement. Damon hocha la tête

« Je reviens « Il déclara puis se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau en bas. Bonnie ne dit rien et resta à regarder en face d'elle. Elle pensait à son chuchotement.

_"Je ne te dis pas que tu feras forcément le bon choix, je te dis simplement que tu peux mettre un terme à ta tourmente, à ce cauchemars dans lequel tu vis constamment, je peux t'aider à y mettre fin "_ Bonnie s'arrêta à penser à cette phrase ne voulant pas penser à la suite, au moment où il lui avait dit clairement ce qu'elle allait faire et le pire c'était qu'elle avait fait, mais qu'elle ne regrettait rien du tout. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle vît un verre d'eau devant ses yeux. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées puis regarda Damon qui était debout. Elle prît le verre d'eau

« Merci » Elle déclara puis le bu à toute vitesse. Bonnie posa ensuite son verre sur la commode puis reprît son souffle. Damon posa sa main sur sa jambe.

« J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé « Damon disait subitement attirant encore une fois le regard de Bonnie. Il voulait savoir réellement ce qui s'était passé.Elle resta à le regarder un long moment sans rien dire.

"Je suis fatigué" Elle disait seulement ne voulant pas parler de ça avec Damon maintenant. Il allait parler, mais Bonnie reçut un appel. Elle prît son téléphone.

"Loric " Bonnie disait intrigué

"Non c'est Sameh" Celui-ci disait. Bonnie esquissa un leger sourire tout en regardant Damon qui était un peu inquièt de ce que Bonnie avait fait ce soir. Elle avait montré clairement aux sorcière qu'elle ne faisait plus parti de leur clamps. Il avait des appréhensions pas rapport à la posa sa main sur celle de Damon ce qui surpris celui-ci.

"Hey tu vas bien " Bonnie disait. Sameh regarda en face de lui perdu en voyant son corps allongé.

"Bonnie, aide moi, Loric il a l'air mal en point "Sameh disait.

"Je ne comprends pas, il est apparu comme ça, je crois qu'il est en train de mourir " Sameh disait en regardant Loric qui était en face de lui. Bonnie lâcha son téléphone attirant le regard de Damon qui la regardait perdu. Elle comprît qu'en plus de tuer les sorcières, elle avait tué les spectres avec eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila fin.<strong>

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Le prochain chapitre se passera quelque temps après et s'intitulera Yankees vs Redsocks.**


	15. Yankees vs Redsocks !

**La chapitre dernier montrait la fin d'une période, la période où Damon risquait de repartir mais finalement non comme vous avez pu le lire. Donc ce chapitre ouvre les portes à une nouvelle période, c'est comme une nouvelle saison qui commence à vrai dire.  
><strong>

**Exceptionnellement parce que je fais jamais, je vais remercier tous le monde personnellement, parce que honnêtement votre soutien est Ouaw. Ça me bouste vraiment à écrire, et j'essaye vraiment de m'appliquer pour pas vous décevoir. Merci pour les feedback !  
><strong>

**Teambonbon972 : **_Oui, en effet, le chapitre laissait entrevoir la fin d'une période ,mais pas celle de ma fiction et surtout Bamon. D'ailleurs, je te rassure je ne vais pas trop les torturer pendant un moment, ils seront là ,mais vivrons des moments sympa entre eux et non triste d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre c'est que des moments cools. Malheureusement après, cela risque de se compliquer. Il y a un toujours un problème je sais, je suis une tortionnaire. En tous cas merci beaucoup, je vous le dis à chacun parce que c'est incroyable de voir que des gens aiment mon imagination qui est un peu parfois bordélique et bizarre lol. _

**Sylvia** : _Merci de laisser des commentaires, de suivre cette fiction sur un couple qui dure maintenant depuis 42 chapitres comprenant Soit la fin de mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup, pour l'instant j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter , j'attends de voir le moment où je me lasserais d'eux, mais maintenant, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai relu ton ancienne review et moi aussi je pense que Bamon ne sera pas transposer dans la série, mais honnêtement je suis arrivée à un stade, où je m'en fous, la série m'a tellement déçu que je la regarde même plus. Cette fiction me console en quelque sorte lol, je me dis que Bamon existe quelque part ! J'espère te transposer encore pendant longtemps dans mon univers ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de suivre cette fiction et de commenter, c'est toujours cool d'avoir des commentaires ! je m'en suis rendue compte en commençant cette fiction._

**Malika : **_Oui, l'attente est longue mais tu as vu j'ai fais un effort, j'ai mis moins de 3 mois pour poster. A propos de ça encore sorry ! mais le plus important merci de prendre du temps de laisser tes commentaires. Ce chapitre est un peu plus mou que les autres par contre, j'espère que tu aimeras. A la base j'avais prévu de poster deux chapitres, mais le deuxième chapitre est écrit seulement à 10%, là j'aurais posté dans 3 mois lol puis j'étais pressé de mettre en ligne pour faire partager la suite, le suspens et les intrigues ! _

**kpopjay : **_Punaise moi aussi je sais pas quoi te dire à part merci, je sais c'est redondant mais je le dis quand même. J'ai bien pris note que tu aimais biens mes fictions, et c'est marrant de voir que tu apprécies les deux univers que j'ai crée avec cette fiction et L'amour n'a pas de date d'expiration, cela n'a rien à voir. Et aussi je suis contente que tu apprécies mes chansons (surtout dans l'amour n'a pas date d'expiration !) J'aime bien partager ce que j'aime et je trouve que c'est agréable de lire en écoutant e la musique, je fais que ça écouter la musiqie en écrivant._

**mimi624 : **_Moi aussi je suis capable de verser une petite larme en écrivant ou en relisant mon histoire. Je suis plutôt fière de moi de te faire pleurer surtout si t'es pas très sensible. Je dois avouer que comme teambonbon1972 l'a dit, je les torture un peu, mais je vais arrêter pendant un moment. Normalement dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de pleure quoi que en ce qui concerne Loric, j'ai eu un peu du mal en écrivant parce que même moi, j'étais un peu triste. Je sais pas si t'écoute de la musique en lisant, mais lorsque dans ce chapitre, il y aura la scène avec Loric, moi j'ai trouvé que la chanson rendait la scène triste et à la fois mignonne enfin bref voila ! Merci, je suis contente que tu te berce avec cette histoire lol. Tu viens aussi de me faire penser qu'il était temps que j'écrive mon autre histoire lol.**  
><strong>_

**Guest : **_Merci. Je suis touché de faire partie de tes auteurs préférés! et que tu ais utilisé le mot géniale concernant l'ancien chapitre. Ma sœur, elle, n'a pas vraiment aimé le chapitre précédent donc quand je vois génial, I'M HAPPY, c'est court, précis et GENIAL Il est tard et je commence à m'extasier pour un rien lol. See you soon, i hope !**  
><strong>_

**Kerta Angita :**_Honnêtement , j'ai pris la GROSSE TÊTE le temps de la lecture de ton commentaire. OUAW, alors je crois que j'ai jamais eu un commentaire aussi long. Je sais pas quoi dire à vrai dire, je reste encore bouche bée en lisant ton commentaire qui es juste ouaw. Je t'avouerais que j'adore Damon dans cette historie aussi, je le trouve parfait et étrangement je différencie parfaitement mes personnages avec ceux de la série. Dès le début je savais que je les faisais un peu hors de leur personnage dans la série. Lorsque je vois le Damon de la série, je me rends compte qu'il a rien à voir avec celui de ma fic tous comme Bonnie. En tous cas je suis contente que t'aime mon Damon ! Parce que je crois que c'est mon personnage préféré , d'ailleurs je sais pas si tu as remarqué ,mais je fais en peu en sorte qu'il est toujours le dernier mot, qu'il ait raison (chut c'est un secret ). Mais je fais en sorte qu'on s'attache à tous les personnages, ce qui parfois me contrarie en écrivant. D'ailleurs ma sœur m'en veut parfois par exemple dans l'ancien chapitre, le combat entre Klaus et Damon, elle a détesté parce qu'elle adore ces deux personnages et elle voulait qu'aucun ne gagne bref, voila la petite anécdote. Je suis attaché à tous mes personnages et je suis contente que cela se resent, que les sentiments que j'essaye de faire passer t'atteigne, je suis pas doué en écriture ( syntaxe , orthographe ), alors pour compenser ces problèmes je fais un effort pour dépeindre les émotions, au niveau de l'intrigue,du synopsis. Nobody is perfect surtout moi !Alors je suis contente que tu te concentres sur le travail que j'effectue. je crois que n'importe quel personne qui écrit comprend ce que je veux dire._

_ A propos des idées, au début quand j'écris soit la fin de mon histoire, je voulais juste écrire une romance sans vraiment d'action, mais au fur et à mesure j'ai commencé à dévier, j'ai commencé à créer une intrigue. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les idées me vienne, j'imagine que je m'aide des séries que j'ai regardé ou même des films, comme Charmed, mais aussi j'ai une culture manga derrière moi, je crois que ça m'aide même beaucoup :) alors je suis contente que tu arrives à aimer mes histoires avec leurs défauts, leurs erreurs etc. De plus, pour te répondre, j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, je ne prévois jamais rien, je suis bordélique. J'écris ce qui me passe par la tête ensuite je l'écris après quand il y a quelque chose qui me déplait j'efface, il m'arrive de supprimer parfois 20 000 mots et je refais tous parce que ça me plait pas , parce que je trouve ça insensé etc. Si tu savez toute les idées qui me passe par la tête, tu te dirais ,mais elle est folle celle là. Heureusement qu'il y a ma sœur qui est là pour me recadrer parfois en me disant, non ça serait un peu trop compliqué, ou non tu peux pas faire ça à BAMON c'est horrible ! et là je me rend compte qu'il faut que je change d'idée . Cependant je l'écoute pas tous le temps parce qu'elle m'avait conseillé d'arrêter à partir de soit la fin de mon histoire, elle trouvait ça ridicule de continuer ,mais j'ai suivi mes envies, mon imagination et je me suis lancée sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, je crois que tu vas le sentir au fur et à mesure ou peut être que tu l'as déjà ressenti. Enfin bref, tous ça pour te dire , JE NE PRÉVOIS RIEN !Je m'arrête là parce que je dévie un peu, je suis pipelette quand je suis contente et je le suis grâce aux commentaires de tous le monde._

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse profiter de la fiction !**

**Music : **

**Angus & Julia Stone : For you **

**Imagine Dragons : It's time **

**Bastille : Pompeii ( coup de coeur )**

**One republic : Something I need **

**Angus & Julia Stone : Hold on **

**The Cab : Animal **

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1864 Mystic Fall :<strong>

**Stefan était assis sur les escaliers devant le manoir. Il était en train de lire, il leva la tête dès qu'il vît Damon et Katherine bras dessous bras dessus en train de marcher en sa direction. Il leva la tête et les regarda s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer jaloux, mais c'était dur.**

**« Oh Stefan que faîte vous à cette heure tardive ? » Katherine demanda en regardant Stefan, mais celui-ci était trop préoccupé à regarder Damon. Les deux frères se regardèrent un long moment.**

**« Juste un peu de lecture « Il déclara. **

**« Et vous ? « Il demanda en se levant. Il referma son livre et les fixa. **

**« On parlait juste « Katherine répondit en souriant. Stefan hocha la tête se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait. Ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent des gens sortirent du manoir. Stefan se retourna se mettant à côté de Damon et Katherine. Ils virent leur père tenir la porte à Monsieur Gilbert et Lockwood puis virent un autre monsieur qui était plutôt âgé. **

**« Ha je vous présente mes fils. Damon et Stefan Salvatore puis Katherine Pierce une ami de la famille « Giuseppe Salvatore se mît à dire forçant les trois jeunes gens à se se montrer courtois.  
><strong>

**« Enchanté « Stefan suivît de Damon et Katherine dirent.****Le monsieur assez âgé enleva son chapeau et le mît sur son torse en voyant Katherine qui lui répondît avec un sourire.  
><strong>

**« Moi de même, je me présente Antonio Costa « Celui-ci déclara avant que Giuseppe ne le présente. **

**« D'origine Italienne à ce que j'entends « Damon déclara. **

**« J'ai été le mentor de votre père, je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de lui « Antonio disait en regardant Giuseppe ce qui fît sourire celui-ci.**

**« Bon je vais vous raccompagner « Giusseppe déclara ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des convenances inutiles. Antonio et Giuseppe descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger au loin vers la calèche de Monsieur Costa.**

**« Père ne nous a jamais parlé de lui vous le connaissez ? » Stefan demanda à Johnatan Gilbert et George Lockwood. Monsieur Lockwood esquissa un léger sourire. **

**« Sa famille fait partie des trois familles les plus puissantes, celles qui ont crée les conciles, vous devriez le savoir pourtant « George déclara seulement puis se dirigea vers sa calèche laissant les trois jeunes gens.**

**« Toujours aussi sympa « Damon disait dans l'oreille à Katherine qui se mît à rire. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Giusseppe Salvatore qui était en train de donner quelque chose à Monsieur Costa. Elle tourna ensuite la tête puis utilisa son ouï.**

**« J'espère que vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas s'impliquer dans vos histoires, on vous laisse gérer, on intervient seulement en cas de force majeur « Antonio disait à Giusseppe qui hocha la tête.**

**« Je comprends, de toute manière vous savez quoi faire avec ça » **

**« D'ailleurs je dois vous avouer que je suis surpris, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? » Il demanda.**

**« Mystic Fall cache bien des choses « Giusseppe disait **

**« Dommage que ce ne soit pas possible, les Ilerianes ne sont plus qu'un vous savez et malheureusement il est impossible à approcher « Giuseppe le regarda comprenant tous à fait ce qu'il disait.**

**« Vous savez ce qu'on dit chaque chose en son temps « Giuseppe disait. Antonio sourît **

**« Tu nous manque tu sais, tu devrais venir avec tes fils « Il se mît à le tutoyer montrant son affection pour Giuseppe. Celui-ci sourît.  
><strong>

**« J'y penserais « Antonio posa sa main sur l'épaule de Giuseppe Salvatore **

**« Fais attention à ta ville, quelque chose me dit que le danger est juste à côté de toi et de tes fils « Antonio disait en regardant Katherine qui était à côté d'eux. Katherine fronça les sourcilles comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle connaissait parfaitement la réputation des Costa, et c'était évident qu'il avait senti qui elle était. Giuseppe tourna sa tête et regarda Katherine à son tour comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs elle sentait les regards sur elle, elle n'était pas dupe. **

**« J'en ai conscience ne t'en fais pas pour moi « Il répondit en regardant Katherine. Les deux hommes se regardèrent ne disant rien de plus, en un regard ils se comprenaient déjà.**

**« En quoi les costa sont puissants ? » Stefan demanda. **

**« En pouvoir « Katherine répondit attirant le regard de tous le monde. Elle vît Jonathan la regardait avec surprise.**

**« J'ai entendu parlé d'eux et de leur réputation » Jonathan sourît **

**« Vous en cachez des choses Mademoiselle Pierce « Jonathan disait avec un regard curieux. Il remît son chapeau.**

**« Sur ce je vous laisse« Il disait seulement puis s'en alla laissant Katherine, Stefan et Damon. Avant de partir, il se dirigea vers Giusseppe qui était en train de revenir.**

**« Je ne t'ai pas dit pour Emily pour que tu l'utilises comme tu es en train de faire « Jonathan disait attirant encore l'attention de Katherine. Stefan, Damon et Katherine regardèrent Jonathan Gilbert et Guiseppe qui étaient en train de parler.**

**« Utiliser, je lui ai demandé un sort comme toi tu le fais constamment, tu penses que je ne le sais pas pour ta boussole ou encore ton appareil « **

**« Tu sais constamment tous Giuseppe, on le sait tous ,mais les originelles ne sont pas à notre porté alors pourquoi leur donner ça « **

**« On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Les Costa vont faire des recherches. Cela exterminera la vermine de notre monde « Giussepe disait. Jonathan regarda son interlocuteur surpris **

**« Tu es le savant fou John, tu devrais être content « Giuseppe disait. **

**« Je le suis, c'est en les Costa que je n'ai pas confiance. On le sait tous les deux que leur habilité n'est pas normale « **

**« Peu importe, ils sont à l'origine de la création du concile « Jonathan le regarda un long moment puis hocha la tête**

**« Je te fais confiance « Il déclara puis monta dans sa calèche. Il ne dît rien puis s'en alla. Giuseppe le regarda puis s'en alla. Il vît ses fils et Katherine toujours sur le porche.**

**« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations on vous l'a déjà dit « Giuseppe disait à Katherine, Stefan et Damon, mais Katherine comprenait que c'était plus à elle qu'il parlait.**

**« On s'inquiétait pour vous .Votre ami et vous aviez l'air inquiet « Katherine répondit. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui osait répondre à Monsieur Salvatore comme ça. Celui-ci resta à la regarder sans rien dire.  
><strong>

**« Nul besoin de vous montrer si concerné, je vais parfaitement bien, mais je pense qu'il est temps de se coucher, il se fait tard, qui sait ce qui se promène la nuit « Il déclara puis entra dans le manoir suivît de ses enfants et Katherine.**

* * *

><p><span>Eté 2013, veille de la mort du conseil :<span>

"Explique-moi pourquoi sommes nous là ?" L'homme balafré demanda intrigué en arrivant devant une forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

"On n'est pas sensé chercher les personnes sur cette liste " Il continua. Son compagnon à côté de lui regarda la forêt intrigué à son tour.

"C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire " Il disait seulement puis avança

"Attends-moi ici " Il disait ensuite. Il entra dans la forêt, et vît le brouillard recouvrir les alentours. Il avança silencieusement séparant les branches qui arrivaient face à lui. Il vît une ombre de dos et s'arrêta lorsqu'il pu voir entièrement la personne qui était de dos. Il s'arrêta sans rien dire et la personne se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Toi " Il disait seulement en la regardant perdu.

_"Je ne te laisserais plus faire " Friedrich déclara. Il pointa sa femme du doigt ayant appuyé sur le bouton en une seconde _

_"Si je dois te tuer pour ça, je le ferais " Il disait faisant apparaître ses veines de vampire. Elle le regarda surprise sans rien dire. Friedrich s'en alla claquant la porte laissant Esther derrière la porte._

"Je n'attendais que toi " La personne en face du prisonnier déclara. Il la regarda un long moment puis se mît à sourire. Il resta à sourire lorsque subitement il prît la personne en face de lui par le cou et plaqua sa tête contre l'eau du lac qui l'avait gelé en un instant grâce à son alchimie. Elle se mît à sourire sous son emprise.

« Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer » Il disait avec un visage sévère. Elle voyait clairement la haine qu''il avait envers elle, envers son espèce. Une haine qui s'était emparé de lui en grandissant dans cette prison. Qui avait dit que les prisons étaient efficaces ? Elle ne rendait que l'humanité encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les sorcières avaient décidé de son destin, elles avaient préféré croire à une destiné, à un dessin que de croire au changement et malheureusement, il allait leur donner la destiné qu'il méritait et surtout qu'elles méritaient. Il allait leur faire tomber de leur halo, de leur soi disant grandeur y compris cette femme là.Il allait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de plein droit, c'est-à-dire ce monde et les prochains. La femme le regarda sentant le froid du verglas derrière sa tête. Le prisonnier la regarda un moment se perdant en elle ayant des souvenirs d'elle lorsqu'il était petit. Il avait vu clairement, il avait vu elle et ses amis tués ses parents sous ses yeux sans aucune once de culpabilité et tous ça pour du pouvoir.

« Alors j'attends » Il disait resserrant encore plus son emprise autour de son cou.

« Je veux exactement la même chose que toi » Elle commença à dire puis s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à respirer.

« Leur mort à toute ses sorcières sinon pourquoi je t'aurais dit de venir me voir, j'ai les noms et on sait parfaitement que tu as besoin des noms « Elle disait. Il la relâcha subitement puis se releva réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« On est en quelque sorte lié nous deux »

« Ne te surestime pas Esther, ce lien est parti en même temps que Slevin « Il se mît à dire en s'approchant d'Esther. Il s'arrêta très près d'elle.

« Mais maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête « Il déclara

« Bonnie Bennett « Esther déclara

« Elle est une descendante d'un des noms sur la liste tu sais « Esther se mît à dire

« Je sais parfaitement ça, je sais que c'est pour ça que les sorcières ne peuvent accepter son vampire «

« Tu es liés à elle, tes pouvoirs sont liés à elle et à son vampire, comment tu vas faire pour la convaincre de tuer une de ses ascendantes » Il sourît à Esther qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souriait.

« Elle est capable de tuer pour lui »

« Tu parles comme si tu la connaissais « Esther disait n'étant pas vraiment sûre de ça. Il se perdît dans les yeux de l'originelle un moment repensant à la jeune sorcière. A la première fois qu'il avait vu. La fois où le vampire s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'une illusion en prison mais qu'il avait retrouvé le chemin vers sa sorcière. Il avait vu pleuré, supllier, souffrir pour lui.

_"Rendez le moi maintenant " _

_"J'attends, rendez le moi maintenant, je ne partirais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas là "_

« Elle ne l'a jamais abandonné même lorsque les ténèbres l'encerclaient »

« Ne surestime pas cette jeune fille, tu tiens ton alchimie de son amour pour lui, mais il suffit que _cela_ disparaisse pour que tu te retrouves sans rien. Même si tu tues ces sorcières qui te dis pas ce que ça la détruira pas « Esther disait pas du tout convaincu

« Je suis passé par là « Esther continua.

« Tu as laissé les sorcières te séparer de Slevin, nous envoyait là bas parce que ton devoir passé avant ton amour ,mais cette sorcière qui m'a libéré, je ne pense pas qu'il est possible de briser son lien et c'est ce qui effraie tous le monde» Esther ne dît rien. Il vît de la haine apparaître sur le visage d'Esther, une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Esther, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais partisante des sorcières « Il se mît à dire intrigué. Elle leva la tête se perdant en lui.

« Elles m'avaient dit que c'était la seule solution, mais en faite elle voulait simplement que Slevin s'occupe de l'Ardes, tu le savais hein ? Tu avais quoi 6 ans mais tu le savais « Il ne dît rien se souvenant de cette fois là. Avant de partir, il avait les yeux de haine, il avait regardé Esther droit dans les yeux. Le prisonnier ne dît rien se souvenant de son passé.

« Tu savais que l'enfant que je portais en moi avait déjà neutralisé mon lien avec Slevin et ma connexion avec tes pouvoirs « Elle se mît à dire en le regardant intensément. Il resta à la regarder

« Les sorcières ont juste voulu montrer l'exemple avec nous c'est tout « Esther et le prisonnier se regardèrent un long moment lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sur le côté. Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête et virent l'homme balafré.

« Hey bien, hey bien Esther Ileriane « Le prisonnier se mît à dire. Elle vît derrière le sourire de cet homme balafré la même haine que l'investigateur de la chasse au sorcière. L'homme balafré sortît deux boulles de feu subitement de ses mains puis les lança sur Esther. Celle-ci ne bougea pas ,mais elle n'eut pas besoin de bouger car l'homme en face d'elle mît sa main détruisant les boules de feu de l'homme balafré. Celui-ci regarda son patron intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est une sorcière « Il déclara. Esther tourna sa tête et fixa le prisonnier.

« Plus maintenant, elle n'est plus qu'un vampire originelle pas une sorcière « il disait sentant que les pouvoirs de Esther n'était plus là. Son camarade le regarda agacé

« Je m'en fous, ils nous ont banni tu te souviens « Le patron tourna sa tête et regarda son camarade avec les yeux grand ouvert

« Crois moi, je m'en rappelle, nos corps, nos cœurs, nos âmes sont marqués alors crois moi je le sais, et je ferais tous pour qu'on est la vengeance qu'on mérite « Il disait. Il délaissa Esther puis s'approcha de son camarade.

« Et toi rappelle toi qu'on est des frères d'armes, alors fais moi confiance « Le patron disait ce qui surpris Esther qui comprît que le prisonnier n'était pas seul. Il considérait tous les prisonniers comme ses frères. Les sorcières ne pourront rien faire contre cet homme en face de lui, il avait comme une meute avec lui. Les deux frères d'armes étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'Esther derrière eux qui les interpella.

« Je peux vous donner vos nom « Elle se mît à dire. Le patron se retourna.

« Je sais que lorsqu'on est prisonnier, il est possible d'oublier qui on est, comment on s'appelle surtout pour ceux à qui on a donné des pouvoirs. Des gens comme toi « Esther disait en regardant l'homme balafré qui faisait partie de leur cobaye.

« Des gens à qui on a donné des pouvoirs pour qu'ils deviennent gardianes, mais dont le processus à échoué et qu'on a envoyé avec Slevin « Esther disait se souvenant de tous ce que les sorcières avaient fait. En effet, elles avaient détruit beaucoup de vie pour qu'il y est un soit disant équilibre. Elles avaient crées de nombreux mécanismes comme les gardianes malheureusement aux prix de sacrifier des humains qui sont devenues des spectres, ou encore en envoyant des personnes dont le processus de transformation en gardiane avait échoué, des cobayes comme l'homme balafré en face d'elle. Celui se mît à rire coupant le silence pesant qui c'était installé.

« Je ne suis plus personne à cause de vous » Il déclara puis s'en alla laissant Esther avec l'investigateur. L'investigateur resta à regarder son camarade partir puis se retourna entièrement vers Esther.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié ma lignée, mon nom » Il se mît à dire.

« Mais je veux mon prénom « Il continua. Esther resta à le fixer.

« Pourquoi c'est autant important «

« Sans identité, il est impossible d'avancer « Il répondit.

« Tu prévois d'avancer après cette histoire « Elle répondit. Elle se demandait jusqu'où sa vengeance allait aller.

« Je dirais plutôt monter « Il disait seulement en la regardant avec plein de détermination dans les yeux.

Le soir de la mort du conseil :

Elena et Stefan avancèrent tous les deux dans l'allée de sa maison. Stefan regardait Elena qui marchait devant lui intrigué se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait pas parlé sur tous le trajet du retour.

« Tu vas bien « Stefan demanda en montant les escaliers avec elle. Elle se retourna une fois arrivé sur son porche et regarda son copain.

« Je ne sais pas « Elle avoua pensant à tous ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bonnie a tué ce soir, Caroline est devenue hybride, et Klaus est de retour parmi nous « Elena disait essayant de faire la liste de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Et tous le monde va bien « Stefan se mît à dire ne comprenant pas pourquoi Elena se sentait bizarre ce soir.

« Je ne suis pas sûre « Il la regarda perturbé

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena ne se sentait pas bien. Ok, avec ce que Bonnie avait fait, il risquait sûrement de vivre des trucs encore compliqué, mais honnêtement son frère était en vie. Il avait eu peur qu'elles récupèrent son frère et au final, avec la mort des sorcières, Damon ne risquait plus de repartir alors c'était peut être horrible de penser comme ça ,mais ils en avaient tous un peu trop subi et comme Soul le disait, ils survivront. Stefan se réveilla de ses pensées en entendant sa copine.

« Caroline m'a mordu et Klaus m'a torturé,» Stefan fronça les sourcilles n'étant pas au courant.

« Mais je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai guéri toute seule, je n'ai aucune marque de ce que Care et Klaus m'ont fait« Elena se mît à dire. Stefan ne dît rien, mais Elena voyait la surprise sur son visage.

« Quelque chose cloche avec moi Stefan, je le sens » Elena continua se sentant comme étrangère dans son propre corps. Depuis que Katherine l'avait rendu humaine à nouveau, elle se sentait différente, mais là avec ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait la certitude. Elle n'était pas normale, quelque chose clochait avec elle.

« Depuis ce que Katherine m'a fait, je sens que je ne suis pas humaine « Elle continua mettant des mots sur ses pensées. Stefan la regarda s'en doutant, il savait qu'Elena avait un malaise depuis ce que Katherine lui avait fait. Elle était perdue, mais il avait passé tellement de temps à ruminer sur la douleur d'avoir perdu Damon qui l'avait délaissé Elena. Il s'était éloigné d'elle ne prenant pas en compte son malaise, ne la prenant pas du tout en compte dans sa vie.

« Qu'est ce que je suis ? » Elle demanda perdu. Stefan s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« On trouvera ce qui se passe avec toi » Il disait en serrant Elena fortement. Il allait rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient tous deux perdus. Tous le monde avait au final perdu du temps durant l'absence de Damon parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à avancer ensemble et encore moins séparément.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant : ( 2 semaines plus tard ) :<strong>

« Là ca va c'est tranquille ici depuis 2 semaines » Elena disait au téléphone. Elle était assise au bord de son lit et parlait à son frère.

« Nous on bronze et on profite » Jeremy disait pour dégouter Elena

« Ha arrête, je vous envie tellement, Mystic Fall est désertique cet été «

« Viens nous rejoindre «

« Je te manque c'est ça «

« Pff, ne te surestime pas « Jeremy disait ce qui fît rire Elena.

« Je viendrais avec Caroline histoire de lui faire changer d'air « Elena disait

« Ça va toujours pas elle »

« Je ne la reconnais plus trop, son sourire, son dynamisme a disparu «

« En même temps fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se réjouisse d'être un hybride, on lui en demande peut être trop « Jeremy disait pour consoler Elena qui sourît.

« Je sais «

« Bon Elena je te laisse, Alaric m'appelle « Jeremy disait en criant à Alaric qu'il allait descendre. Elena sourît

« Ok, bonne soi » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jeremy raccrocha. Elle regarda le téléphone

« Merci toi aussi « Elle disait ironiquement puis se leva du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, prête à se coucher puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta et cria en voyant Stefan qui était assis près de sa fenêtre.

« Tu m'as fais peur « Elle disait en touchant son cœur.

« Désolé « Stefan disait avec un léger sourire. Il se releva pour s'approcher de sa petite-ami

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser « Stefan disait ce qui intrigua Elena.

Nicolas était en train de regarder la télé très tôt le matin, le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé. Il zappa sur n'importe quelle chaîne cherchant quelque chose à mettre, mais honnêtement il n'y avait rien. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait avoir autant de chaîne et rien n'a regardé, mais bon malgré ça, cela ne le gênait pas de s'ennuyer un peu et de profiter de l'ennui. L'ennui le libérait de son travail.

Il arrêta sur une chaîne. Il posa la télécommande puis entendît subitement des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il tourna sa tête intrigué se demandant qui cela pouvait être entre les deux personnes qui dormaient en haut. Il vît enfin la personne qui s'arrêta à la dernière marche puis sourît en voyant Bonnie qui était en pyjama avec ces chaussons en train d'essuyer ses yeux de fatigue. Il resta à la regarder pensant à ces derniers temps, à tous ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de sa fille. Là en face de lui, elle était si petite, si jeune, si mignonne, c'était sa petite fille quoi pourtant sa vie était tout le contraire de ce qu'il espérait pour elle. Ce soir, elle était sa fille, non une sorcière, elle était celle qu'il avait toujours connu. Nicolas sortît de ses pensées subitement se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle soit réveillée, elle avait encore deux heures de sommeil devant elle avant que Damon vienne la chercher.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Bonnie demanda avant que son père le lui demande. Elle marcha vers lui tout en baillant puis s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle posa ses pieds sur la table et regarda la télé. Elle vît un ancien film qu'elle adorait lorsqu'elle était petite.

« J'essaye de trouver une chaîne potable et toi c'est encore trop tôt pour que tu sois réveillée« Il disait. Bonnie mît son bras autour de celui de son père.

« Sameh prend trop de place, il m'a éjecté du lit « Bonnie disait en baillant tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Celui-ci sourît sentant la tête de Bonnie sur son épaule, cela lui faisait plaisir, en ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas d'être nostalgique. Le fait que ce petit corps avait bouleversé la vie de sa famille, des sorcières entières et qu'elle risquait sûrement d'en subir des conséquences, des conséquences dont il avait peur. Il aurait voulu parler à Bonnie de ce soir là, mais celle-ci n'en parlait pas. Elle se contentait de dire on verra, ce qui est fait est fait, elle se rattachait qu'à ses deux phrases. Il avait essayé de parler à Elena, Caroline à tous le monde et surtout Damon, mais chacun d'entre eux ne savait pas plus ce que Bonnie pensait de la situation, ce qu'elle ressentait, culpabilité, regret, remord, ou tous simplement rien, peut être qu'elle ne ressentait rien, mais connaissant Bonnie, elle ressentait, cela se saurait si elle ne ressentait rien du tout. Bonnie Bennett était faîte pour ressentir.

« Vous aviez qu'à dormir au manoir ? Il y a plein de chambre « Son père se mît à dire se réveillant encore une fois de ses pensées.

« J'aime bien le manoir mais « Bonnie s'arrêta un moment puis tourna sa tête pour regarder son père.

« Il y a pas ce truc, tu sais l'esprit convivial, famille «

« Tu trouve qu'ici, oui ? » Il demanda surpris

« Avant, je t'aurais répondit non, mais maintenant oui, avec Carole qui passe la plupart du temps ici, y compris Damon « Elle avoua ce qui fît rire son père. Parfois c'était totalement bizarre lorsque Damon se retrouvait à déjeuner avec Carole et le père de Bonnie. C'était gênant dans ses moments là, totalement gênant qu'un silence mortel les bordait. Cela faisait rire Bonnie et son père ,mais par contre pour Carole et Damon, ce n'était pas du tout marrant bien au contraire.

« Je pensais que le manoir était plus fun «

« Le manoir est flippant la plupart du temps, Damon le sait, il est hors de question que je vive dans un manoir, c'est totalement flippant « Elle disait. Cela surprenait toujours Nicolas que l'avenir de Bonnie était toujours tracé, son avenir serait avec Damon.

« Ça c'est bien ma fille, garde l'idée de vivre ici encore un moment « Son père disait.

« En parlant d'avenir « Son père se mît à dire. Bonnie roula des yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on parlait d'avenir « Elle disait en fixant son père. Celui-ci avait un gros sourire marqué sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Pour ton avenir « Son père disait sachant pertinemment que Bonnie avait pris un an d'année sabbatique pour retrouver Damon, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se demandait si elle allait continuer cette année sabbatique où pensait à aller à la fac d'à côté ou même dans une autre ville.

« Papa, il est 3 heures du matin « Elle disait fatigué. Elle avait encore deux heures de repos avant de partir. En effet, Damon et elle auraient dû prévoir de partir plus tard, mais Sameh voulait partir tôt, vivre l'aventure à fond, avec le roadtrip, l'attente dans la file d'attente, et tout le tralala. Ils allaient voir le match des Yankees contre les redsocks et Sameh voulait y être avant tout le monde. Pour faire ça, il fallait prévoir d'être devant le stade avant tous les autres supporters enfin bref à cause de Sameh et de la promesse que Bonnie lui avait faite, Damon et elle se retrouvaient à faire une journée en voiture.

Ils avaient aussi malheureusement pour Damon prévu de faire un détour pour aller voir Lana Glade afin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui risquait de se passer à cause de Bonnie. Damon ne voulait pas y allé enfin il ne voulait pas que Bonnie y aille. D'ailleurs Sameh aussi ne voulait pas, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons. Sameh ne voulait pas rater son match, il avait peur d'être en retard alors que Damon lui ne voulait pas que Bonnie se prenne la tête avec cette histoire de sorcière. Il ne voulait pas que Lana Glade lui informe de chose qui risquerait de miner son morale. Elle devait avouer que son morale était déjà un peu minée depuis ce soir là. Les sorcières n'avaient plus de pouvoir sauf elle. La situation ne s'était pas du tout arrangée. Le conseil avait à la base prévu de récupérer les pouvoirs des sorcières en renvoyant les prisonniers ,mais Bonnie les en avait empêché en les tuant, en tuant le conseil. Elle s'en voulait lorsqu'elle voyait Gaby, son petit frère qui avait dû mal à vivre depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Gabrielle s'était vu faire tellement de chose avec ,mais maintenant tous était parti à cause des prisonniers et en quelque sorte à cause de Bonnie qui les avait aidé à achever les sorcières. Elle voulait voir Lana Glade pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger ça, pour savoir quels étaient les autres conséquences qu'elle avait engendré, mais Damon ne voulait pas pour son bien ce qu'elle comprenait tous à fait à vrai dire. Il la connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'elle ressortirait de chez Lana Glade avec plus de trouble. Bonnie se ressaisît subitement en entendant son père.

« Je sais, mais en tant que ton père, je me permets de te souler à 3 heures du matin « Il déclara. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle le film puis soupira agacé toujours ses bras dans ceux de son père. Nicolas la fixa.

« Tu as toute les possibilités devant toi »

« Les inscriptions sont trop tard «

« J'ai des pistons « Son père se mît à dire attirant le regard de sa fille.

« Tu peux rester ici, où aller vivre avec ta mère ou même vivre toute seule dans la capital ,où à New York, n'importe où, tu as la chance d'être une fille unique et d'avoir les moyens d'aller où tu veux «

« Tu veux dire tu as les moyens de m'emmener où je veux « Bonnie disait. Son père sourît

« Quoi ça te déplait ? « Il demanda. Bonnie soupira puis enleva ses bras de son père. Elle se retourna vers son père en croisant ses jambes sur le canapé pour lui parler plus confortablement.

« Peut être qu'il est temps que je sois plus indépendante « Elle se mît à dire réfléchissant. Son père fronça les sourcilles

« Tu es indépendante, tu vis presque toute seul, tu fais les courses, tu es plutôt libre « Son père disait ne comprenant pas ce que Bonnie voulait dire.

« Financièrement «Elle se mît à dire

« Matt a travaillé toute l'année de lycée, Jeremy aussi et Elena prévoit de travailler tous comme Caroline, enfin elles vont travailler au Mystic Grill grâce à Stefan qui a reprît le Mystic Fall à la suite de la _soi disant_ mort de Damon « Bonnie disait puis s'arrêta reprenant sa respiration.

« Mais tu n'as qu'à travailler au Mystic Grill aussi » Bonnie soupira fatigué ce qui perturba son père qui ne comprenait pas ce que Bonnie voulait.

« Je ne comprends pas, ce que tu veux, tu veux partir ? »

« Peut être, mais pas chez Maman »

« Alors va dans une chambre étudiante «

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir aller à la fac «

« Pourquoi ? «

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'apporter les problèmes avec moi à la fac « Bonnie disait subitement ce que son père comprît.

« Alors quoi tu veux voyager pendant un an sans vraiment avoir un but, un projet «

« Visiter et travaillé tous en voyageant, j'ai vu qu'il y a une organisation qui propose ça au gens « Bonnie déclara

« Ben alors tu as ton projet professionnelle «

« Oui mais encore je n'ai pas envie d'amener les problèmes avec moi là bas « Elle disait.

« Où que tu sois, il y en aura tu sais « Son père se mît à dire. Bonnie ne dît rien trouvant logique sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Toi qu'est ce que tu veux pour moi ? » Elle demanda voulant savoir ce que son père voulait

« Que tu ailles à la fac n'importe où, même si Mystic Fall serait mieux parce qu'il y a tous les gens que tu connais qui y vont déjà« Il avoua ne passant pas par 4 chemins. Bonnie décroisa ses jambes et s'allongea encore une fois à côté de son père

« Je ne sais plus rien Papa »

« Qu'est ce que Damon en pense ? »

« Damon n'a pas d'avis, il s'en fout un peu « Bonnie avoua.

« Vous avez parlé de votre avenir ? « Son père demanda. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« On n'a pas dessiné d'avenir, il n'est pas prêt à croire en l'avenir « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant le vide en face d'elle. Elle se mît à repenser à la dernière fois quand Damon et elle avaient parlé de leur avenir. Elle avait leur discussion en tête enfin surtout le discours de Damon.

_"J'avais de l'espoir à l'époque, mais là regarde autour de toi , mon corps , mon cœur et mon esprit est marqué par les sorcières , c'est comme être marqué au fer rouge , et ça brûle tout me brûle , si j'essaie de voir plus loin , je vais finir en cendre tout comme toi "_

Cette nuit là, elle avait accepté cette idée et depuis l'autre soir, elle était partisantes de la Carp Ediem proposé par Damon. Son père mît son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui.

« Lui ou toi « Il demanda

« Nous deux, c'est comme un accord » Ils ne dirent rien ensuite jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent le réveil en haut. Ils entendirent ensuite le réveil s'éteindre puis des énormes pas dans les escaliers. Nicolas et Bonnie tournèrent la tête et virent Sameh qui était en bas des escaliers.

« On doit se préparer, Damon arrive bientôt « Sameh disait puis courra en haut pour aller se préparer. Sameh avait un don pour interrompre les discussions entre Bonnie et son père. Nicolas rigola voyant que Sameh était pressé de partir. Ils avaient encore le temps, mais monsieur était pressé.

« Bon je vais continuer ma nuit de sommeil dans la voiture « Bonnie disait agacé en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

« Il semble pressé «

« Il n'est jamais allé à un match, c'est son rêve depuis qu'il est petit « Bonnie disait ayant un peu cerné Sameh.

« Je vois « Nicolas disait. Bonnie se releva et regarda son père

« Je risque de rentrer tard très tard, donc peut être que je dormirais au manoir« Bonnie déclara voulant prévenir son père.

« Ok, tu m'envois un message pour me dire, « Son père disait. Bonnie hocha la tête puis se releva du canapé pour se mettre debout.

« A ce soir « Elle disait puis monta les escaliers en trainant des pieds. Elle se retourna une fois dans les escaliers

« En fait tu fais quoi demain ? Tu es à Mystic Fall ou à ton travail « Son père la regarda et sourît

« Je reste à la maison, je travaille ici pourquoi ?» Bonnie hocha la tête

« Comme ça, je vais essayer de rentrer histoire qu'on se fasse une soirée film ensemble » Bonnie avoua ayant apprécié le moment avec son père.

« C'est une invitation «

« Oui Monsieur Bennett, je vous invite à passer une soirée à zapper avec votre fille « Elle disait puis alla dans sa chambre ce qui fît rire son père. Il regarda les escaliers puis prît la télécommande et continua sa séance de zappage. Bonnie s'arrêta dans sa chambre. Elle prît ses affaires dans sa commode et sourît en entendant Sameh dans sa salle de bain en train de chanter. Il avait investi tous les murs de sa chambre donc elle était obligé de se changer dans celle de son père.

« Sameh, tu es un terrible chanteur tu sais ça « Bonnie cria en cherchant ce qu'elle allait se mettre. Elle sortît ensuite les affaires qu'elle avait achetées à Sameh puis les mis sur le lit.

« Je t'ai mis tes vêtements sur le lit, tu as intérêt à les mettre pour le prix que ça m'a couté « Elle disait, trouvé des vêtements des Yankees, c'était assez chère surtout en période de match.

« Oui, oui « Il cria puis continua à chanter. Bonnie soupira puis s'en alla ayant marre d'entendre la bonne humeur de Sameh à cette heure là. Toute la ville était censé dormir, tous sauf lui.

…..

Une fois dans la douche, elle restait sous l'eau pensant à sa discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père à propos d'avenir. En avait-elle vraiment un ? se demandait-elle. Tous le monde avait l'air de penser la même chose, avait l'air de répondre que c'était dur d'en avoir. Avant elle avait l'espoir d'en avoir un mais maintenant, c'était dure, elle attendait juste le moment où les gardianes ou peu importe trouverait un moyen de demander justice pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

La chasse au prisonnier était toujours d'actualité ,mais étrangement, c'était comme si les prisonniers avaient disparu de la circulation, qu'ils n'existaient pas, aucun événement c'était produit ,mais Bonnie savait parfaitement qu'à la fois les prisonniers et les autres préparaient quelque chose à côté et c'était ce quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Bonnie resta à réfléchir à ça, elle n'aimait pas y réfléchir, y penser, en parler mais comment pouvait-elle ne pas le faire alors que cette histoire était ancrée dans sa tête et sous la peau de Damon. Ils avaient beau nier l'évidence, l'événement s'était produit et les conséquences seront sûrement là. Elles étaient déjà là, il suffisait de voir la relation qu'elle avait avec Damon pour le comprendre, ils ne parlaient tous deux pas de l'avenir parce que le présent était encore incertains et le passé beaucoup trop douloureux ,mais une chose dont ils étaient sûre c'était qu'ils allaient vivre ce présent ensemble. C'était la seule chose que Bonnie pouvait confirmer à ce moment. Elle resta dans la douche puis entendît Sameh crier dans l'autre chambre. Elle ouvra les yeux et se mît à sourire. Elle éteignît l'eau puis prît sa serviette qui était au dessus. Elle la mise autour d'elle puis ouvra la porte, dès qu'elle ouvra la porte, Bonnie sursauta en voyant le prisonnier en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux subitement sachant très bien que c'était son imagination.

« 1, 2,3 « Elle ouvra les yeux et ne vît rien n'y personne. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le voir depuis ce soir là. Elle regarda en face d'elle puis posa un pied en dehors de la douche. Elle regarda les alentours, elle tourna sur elle-même en serviette lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi « Bonnie ferma les yeux encore une fois

« Va t'en « Elle disait. Elle sentît une main sur son cœur subitement

« Tu n'as rien à craindre « Il disait dans l'oreille de Bonnie. C'était les mots qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il lui avait chuchoté dans son oreille là dernière fois.

« Va t'en « Bonnie disait. Elle se retourna ensuite puis vît qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Bonnie dépêche toi, oublie le maquillage et tous ça, on ne va pas là bas pour plaire « Sameh cria. Bonnie se ressaisit

« Je fais ce que je veux « Elle cria seulement puis se regarda dans le miroir. Voila pourquoi elle savait que quelque chose était en train de se préparer, parce qu'il était toujours là depuis ce soir là et peu importe l'explication à ça, elle savait que c'était une de ces explications qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

Sameh, lui se regardait dans le miroir de Bonnie. Il avait prît la batte de base ball , il avait le t-shirt Yankees et même la casquette Yankees. Aujourd'hui, il était un Yankees, contrairement à Stefan et Tyler qui était plus football américain, lui, il était base ball, 100% base ball. Bonnie entra dans sa chambre une fois prête puis regarda Sameh qui était en train de se regarder dans le miroir tout en faisant semblant de jouer au base ball.

**Angus & Julia Stone : For you**

_**Si je parle tout doucement**_  
><em><strong> Si je fais de réels efforts<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est pour te montrer ici,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que tu as pris mon cœur.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ici je vais.<strong>_

Elle sourît contente de revoir le sourire, le dynamisme de Sameh, c'était tous contraire de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Loric apparaître en face de lui mal en point. Il était paniqué, mais étrangement, il était triste. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il avait appris à le connaître pendant le peu de temps où il était resté chez resta à penser à Loric en voyant Sameh, les deux se ressemblaient vraiment et en pensant à ça, elle se plongea dans les souvenirs.

_"Bonnie, aide moi, Loric il a l'air mal en point "Sameh disait._

_"Je ne comprends pas, il est apparu comme ça, je crois qu'il est en train de mourir " Sameh disait en regardant Loric qui était en face de lui. Bonnie lâcha son téléphone attirant le regard de Damon qui la regardait perdu. Elle disparût subitement sous ces yeux ce qui surpris Damon qui restait à regarder le vide._

_« Bonnie « Il cria en se relevant de la chaise. Sameh regardait Loric qui était assis sur le canapé avec une main sur son cœur, il avait mal, il n'arrivait même pas à respirer. Bonnie arriva, elle vît Loric qui était en train de gémir de douleur. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant une chaîne par terre qui était en sang. Cette même chaîne qui était brisé et allait jusqu'à son cœur._

_« Loric « Elle disait en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle allait enlever la main que Loric avait sur son cœur mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas regarder._

_**Te dire ce que, **_  
><em><strong> tu t'apprêtes à savoir.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ici je vais.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te dire ce que,<strong>_  
><em><strong> tu t'apprêtes à savoir.<strong>_

_« C'est interdit pour les jeunes de ton âge « Loric disait en regardant Sameh qui avait les yeux grand ouvert. Bonnie regarda Sameh _

_« Sameh ferme les yeux « Bonnie disait. Sameh ferma les yeux de suite et Bonnie enleva la main de Loric. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le cœur à découvert de Loric avec sa chaîne qui était en train de le resserrer au point de l'étouffer. Bonnie ne dît rien choqué en entendant, mais surtout en voyant le cœur de Loric qui était en train de battre doucement. La chaîne retenait les pulsations et empêchait le cœur de battre normalement. Elle était en train de le détruire en l'étouffant. Loric vît la surprise, la choque mais surtout ce qu'il le marqua en regardant Bonnie, c'était qu'il voyait de la tristesse. Elle restait à regarder son cœur totalement paralysé se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
><em>

_« Je crois que je l'ai en quelque sorte mérité « Loric disait n'arrivant pas à respirer. Sameh ouvra les yeux subitement puis resta paralysé en voyant son cœur. Il battait à peine. Il regarda le cœur n'arrivant à détacher ses yeux de celui-ci, cela aurait dû l'effrayer, l'écœurer, mais ces sentiments étaient dévastés par du chagrin, par de la tristesse lui aussi parce qu'en voyant son cœur qui avait l'air compressé par la chaine, il ne voyait qu'une seule fin possible pour Loric. _

_**Si tu m'aimes, avec tout ce que tu as dans le cœur.**_  
><em><strong> Si tu m'aimes, je ferais de toi une étoile dans mon univers.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu n'auras plus à aller travailler.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu passera tes jours à diffuser ta lumière sur mon chemin.<strong>_

_« Je suis désolé « Bonnie disait n'arrivant à dire que ça. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Sa surprise était mélangée à de la douleur. Même si Loric avait une vision du monde beaucoup trop sombre pour Bonnie, celui-ci avait été là pour elle. Il l'avait averti, et surtout il avait été honnête avec elle peu importe ce qu'il décidait de faire, il avait toujours était honnête et voilà comment elle le remerciait. _

_« Tu t'es juste défendu » Loric disait essayant de reprendre son souffle_

_« Aide le, il est en train de mourir « Sameh cria à Bonnie qui restait figé.Il savait que c'était presque impossible de sauver Loric, mais il se disait que Bonnie pouvait y remédier, elle était une sorcière après tous, elle avait le pouvoir de le sauver sinon à quoi bon avoir du pouvoir, à quoi bon être sorcier, vampire ou Loup Garou si ce n'est pour sauver personne.  
><em>

_« Je suis déjà mort, je n'étais juste qu'un spectre « Loric se mît à dire en regardant Sameh ,mais celui-ci ne voulait pas comprendre. _

_**Si je parle tout doucement**_  
><em><strong> Si je te prend la main<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si tu observes de très près mon amour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu pourras comprendre.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ici je vais.<strong>_

_« Dans votre monde, on peut bien faire quelque chose non hein Bonnie tu peux l'aider, tu es une sorcière « Sameh se mît à dire suppliant Bonnie du regard. Celle-ci secoua la tête _

_« Je suis tellement désolé « Bonnie disait en regardant Loric ignorant Sameh à côté d'elle. Loric toussa subitement puis cria sentant sa chaîne se resserrer autour de son cœur. Il gémît de douleur._

_« Ma chaine » Il se mît à dire _

_« tu dois me l'enlever « Loric disait sentant que la chaine était en train de le torturer lentement avant de se détacher toute seule, mais cela pouvait prendre du temps avant qu'elle se détache._

_« J'ai mal « Loric disait en posant sa main sur celle de Bonnie. Elle secoua la tête _

_« Je ne pe » Lorci interrompu Bonnie. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire. Il lui demandait de finir le travail qu'elle avait commencé, c'était en quelque sorte horrible pour elle ,mais surtout pour lui._

_« Désolé de te contredire, mais tu peux « Loric disait l'interrompant. Il commença à cracher du sang. Sameh resta à regarder choqué. Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Loric. Elle ne dît rien trop sous le choque. Sameh regarda Bonnie sous le choque ne voulant pas voir ça. Il ferma les yeux et tous ce qu'il sentît c'est une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il tourna sa tête ne voulant pas assisté à ça. La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux à son tour et commença à chuchoter quelque chose. Elle entendît Loric gémir de douleur, elle ouvra les yeux et vît la chaîne qui commençait à se délier de son cœur tout doucement. La chaîne disparût et libérant le spectre de la douleur.  
><em>

_**Te dire ce que,**_  
><em><strong> tu sais déjà.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ici je vais.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te dire ce que,<strong>_  
><em><strong> tu sais déjà.<strong>_

_** Si tu m'aimes, avec tout ce que tu as dans le cœur.**_  
><em><strong> Si tu m'aimes, je ferais de toi une étoile dans mon univers.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu n'auras plus à aller travailler.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu passera tes jours à diffuser ta lumière sur mon chemin.<strong>_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé « Bonnie disait ne voyant pas très bien le visage de Loric à cause de ses larmes qui commençait à descendre. _

_« Je ne voulais pas ça « Elle continua en essuyant ses larmes. Loric posa sa main derrière le cou de Bonnie et la rapprocha voulant lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle regarda en face d'elle et ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant Loric._

_« Tu n'as rien fait de mal « Il chuchota. _

_« Et tu sais quoi, tu dois être la seule sorcière à qui je dis ça « Il disait en esquissant un sourire. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il haïssait les sorcières. Bonnie pleura encore plus en entendant ça. Il avait détesté tellement les sorcières que cela surprenait Bonnie qu'il ne la déteste pas surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait._

_« Parce que je le pense et tu devrais le penser aussi » Il continua. Bonnie sentît la main de Loric disparaître derrière son cou. Elle vît son corps disparaitre subitement. Elle ne dît rien n'arrivant pas à parler. Elle resta silencieuse pendant des minutes sentant la douleur l'étouffait en voyant le vide. Il avait réussi à laisser un vide dans cette immense maison. _

_« Il est mort « Sameh se mît à dire. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Sameh qui avait les yeux grand ouvert et regardait en face de lui sous le choque. _

_**Ici je vais.**_

_** Te dire ce que,**_  
><em><strong> tu sais déjà.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ici je vais.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te dire ce que,<strong>_  
><em><strong> tu sais déjà.<strong>_

_** Si tu m'aimes, avec tout ce que tu as dans le cœur.**_  
><em><strong> Si tu m'aimes, je ferais de toi une étoile dans mon univers.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu n'auras plus à aller travailler.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu passera tes jours à diffuser ta lumière sur mon chemin.<strong>_

Bonnie sortît de ses pensées puis toussa.

« Bon on y va « Elle disait. Sameh se retourna et la regarda

« Damon est là ? » Il demanda.

« Non » Elle disait mais Sameh se dépêcha. Il sortît de la chambre puis dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour attendre Damon sur le porche. Bonnie resta à regarder sa chambre pensant à Loric. Elle se ressaisit ne voulant pas se sentir triste aujourd'hui. Elle descendît les escaliers de sa maison. Elle se tourna pour dire au revoir à son père, mais celui-ci était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Sa fille s'approcha et posa la couvrante sur lui. Elle éteignît la télé puis posa la télécommande sur la table. Elle sortît discrètement ne voulant pas le réveiller.

« Soit patient, il arrive « Bonnie disait en voyant Sameh qui était en train de tourner en rond dans l'allée impatient avec son sac à dos sur le dos, sa casquette bien mise, et son uniforme des Yankees.

« Tu lui as envoyé un message, il a peut être oublié « Sameh déclara

« Il a encore 15 minutes pour venir « Bonnie disait. Sameh ne dît rien et continua à tourner en rond comme un gamin , le gamin qu'il était.

« Tu es trop mignon » Bonnie disait en voyant Sameh avec son sac à dos, et sa casquette. Sameh soupira n'aimant pas ce mot, mais ne fît aucun commentaire ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Je suis sûre que plus tard, tu vas en faire craquer des filles, c'est obligé « Elle disait subitement. Sameh était beaucoup trop mignon pour un gamin de son âge. Elle aimait bien être avec Sameh, les deux faisaient en sorte en se taquinant ou en passant du temps ensemble d'oublier ce soir là. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait proposé à Sameh de venir quelque temps, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop perturbé par la mort de Loric. Au début, il avait perdu sa langue, il ne parlait pas, mangeait à peine , dormait à peine,elle ne le reconnaissait plus trop. Il était encore beaucoup trop sous le choque, il faisait des cauchemars , mais petit à petit que le temps passait, les cauchemars se montraient moins présents et Sameh redevenait le gamin qu'il était. C'est à dire la gamin blagueur, bavard, avare, Sameh quoi !Cette évènement, la mort de Loric, le fait de voir son cœur l'avait marqué, et lui disait qu'il n'oublierait jamais, à vrai dire il n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Il avait envie de se souvenir parce que comme son père le lui disait, _les souvenirs nous font avancer. Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir oublié ,mais il en a d'autres qu'il est essentielle de se rappeler pour savoir qui on est_. Dans les moments de tristesse, Sameh pensait à ces mots, ces mots le réconfortaient le soir avant de dormir.

« Berk Bonnie » Il disait sans la regarder toujours en train de tourner en rond.

« Les filles sont inutiles et stupides « Sameh disait

« Je te pensais plus mature que ça » Elle avoua.

« Ben tu te trompes » Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Tu changeras d'avis crois moi » Sameh roula des yeux pas du tout d'accord avec Bonnie ,mais ne dît rien. 15 minutes plus tard, Damon n'était pas là et Sameh bien sûre le remarqua. Il avait une montre ancré dans le cerveau se demandait Bonnie. Elle, elle savait que Damon risquait d'être en retard le connaissant, mais elle préférait ne rien dire, ne pas perturbé le jeune qui avait déjà l'air d'être perturbé. Sameh grogna d'agacement toujours en tournant en rond. Bonnie rigola en voyant le froncement de sourcille sévère de Sameh. Ils entendirent subitement une voiture arrivait. Sameh leva la tête tout comme Bonnie qui était assise. Damon arriva avec sa décapotable d'une collection ancienne bleue. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Bonnie. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Sameh courra. Il ouvra la portière et mît son sac puis monta.

« On y va « Il tourna la tête pour le regarder

« Du calme on va y allé « Damon disait. Bonnie se releva du porche puis se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle posa son sac puis s'assît. Elle se tourna et allait se pencher pour embrasser Damon ,mais Sameh s'avança et mît son visage entre eux les empêchant de se regarder ou de s'embrasser.

« On y va » Il disait seulement. Damon poussa Sameh qui tomba au fond du siège

« Tu permets « Il allait encore avancer pour embrasser sa copine, mais Sameh apparut encore une fois.

« Vous pourrez vous embrasser une autre fois, vous allez encore prendre des heures et en plus c'est dégueulasse » Sameh disait en regardant Damon. Bonnie roula des yeux agacés.

« Je ne démarrerais pas tant que ton visage se retrouvera en face de moi »

« Allez Damon, s'il te plaît, on a la queue à faire, les Yankees m'attendent, votre baiser peut attendre « Damon regarda Sameh un long moment. Il mît ses mains sur ses yeux ce qui fît crier Sameh

« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous regarder « Damon disait en repoussant Sameh qui cria

« Bonnie tu as vu comment ton copain me traite « Sameh disait. Damon regarda Bonnie puis perdît son sourire en voyant celle-ci qui avait les yeux fermés. Sameh s'avança et sourît en voyant Bonnie dormir

« Ha c'est ballot, la belle au bois dormant attendra « Il disait en se retournant vers Damon.

« Bon je pense qu'on peut y allé « Il continua fière de son interruption. Il aimait bien emmerdé Damon ce que celui-ci remarqua.

« Quel plaie » Damon disait seulement en commençant à conduire. Sameh sourît fier de lui-même très fier de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine<strong>** Dragons : It's Time**

_**C'est donc ce que tu voulais dire**_  
><em><strong> Quand tu disais que tu étais perdu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et maintenant il est temps de tout reconstruire du début<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'à la fin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne te retiens pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je fais mes valises et je passerai plus tard à l'Académie<strong>_

Cet été était un excellent été à Mystic Fall, c'était la canicule comme un peu près dans tout le pays. Le ciel était beau, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chantaient en même temps que les tuyaux d'arrosages arrosé les parcs, les jardins, les fleurs. Le peu de gens qui n'était pas parti en vacance était en train de soit boire un café à la terrasse, soit bronzé dans les parcs ou les jardins de leur maison ou sinon comme d'autres personnes comme Carole Lockwood travaillé. En effet, celle-ci ne pouvait profiter du beau temps qu'à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle était dans les paperasses et surtout c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait d'avoir de l'imagination en remplissant la paperasse. Et oui son problème était Damon Salvatore. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'il revienne en quelque sorte en vie aux yeux de la ville ce qui était assez dure vu qu'il était supposé être mort. Alors elle était en train de se creuser les ménages pour savoir ce qu'elle allait inventée pour lui. Elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à sa porte.

« Entrez « Elle cria en regardant la personne qui était en train de rentrer dans son bureau. Liz entra avec deux cafés dans ses mains et sourît.

« C'est moi « Elle disait en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha ensuite du bureau de Carole et s'assît.

« J'ai du temps libre. Mystic Fall est un peu calme et comme tous le monde est parti y compris Caroline « Liz disait. Carole hocha la tête

« Tu t'inquiètes c'est ça ? » Elle demanda. Liz haussa les épaules

« Un peu, j'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font, je trouve que c'est «

« Une mauvais idée « Carole disait parlant de ce que Tyler, Caroline, Stefan et Elena allaient faire.

« Ça fait 10 x que tu le dis « Elle continua. Liz soupira

« Enfin bref changeons de sujet, qu'est ce que tu fais ? « Liz demanda à Carole qui regarda les papiers concernant Damon.

« J'essaie juste d'inventer un gros mensonge que tous le monde pourrait croire concernant Damon Salvatore » Elle disait. Liz hocha la tête

« Ha j'allais justement te demander où tu en étais « Liz disait.

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser tomber**_  
><em><strong> Je n'ai jamais voulu quitter cette ville<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car après tout<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette ville ne dort jamais la nuit<strong>_

**_Il est temps de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?_**  
><strong><em> Je deviens un peu plus grand, mais je dois avouer<em>**  
><strong><em> Je suis le même qu'avant<em>**  
><strong><em> Ne comprends-tu pas<em>**  
><strong><em> Que jamais je ne changerai<em>**

« J'ai rien fait. Nicolas m'a dit que c'était simple, j'avais juste à dire qu'il avait disparu et qu'il était revenu, mais cela passerait mal au concile si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Carole disait essayant de trouver une solution qui ne mettrait pas en péril Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler enfin un peu près tous le monde y compris elle.

« Techniquement on ne leur a pas vraiment dit, alors ça passerait «

« Mais Nicolas enfin Bonnie a dit à sa psy qu'ils avaient eu un accident de voiture »

« Oui seulement à sa psy sinon au reste, elles ne leur a pas vraiment dit enfin si « Liz disait s'en mêlant les pinceaux. Elle soupira se rendant compte que c'était dur de se sortir de cette situation.

« On trouvera bien quelque chose à dire « Elle disait enfin. Elles avaient le don pour s'en sortir à chaque fois donc elle avait confiance. Carole hocha la tête

« J'espère, j'espère « Elle déclara. Le téléphone sonna et Carole répondit.

« Allo « Carole disait sous l'œil de Liz. Celle-ci fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant le visage de Carole se décomposait. Elle regarda ensuite sa copine, mais aussi chérif.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mon frère est ici » Elle déclara subitement. Liz ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Lequel ? » Elle demanda.

« Jared « Carole disait. Liz ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque. Carole et elle étaient en train de penser la même chose. Elles entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Madame le Maire se dirigea de suite vers la porte et l'ouvra. Elle esquissa un faux et grand sourire en voyant son frère.

« Hé Jared que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite « Carole disait en sortant son plus beau sourire à son frère qui était châtain avec les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Il avait les très sévères, et les yeux marqués par le temps. Il entra sans l'accord de sa petite sœur faisant comme chez lui.

« Je viens pour affaire « Il déclara subitement. Il vît Liz qui était assise. Celle-ci se leva et lui serra la main

« Liz « Il disait seulement se montrant froid ce qui ne changeait pas d''avant, oui cela faisait 4 ans que Carole, Liz à vrai dire toute la ville de Mystic Fall n'avait pas de nouvelle. Lui et sa famille avait déménagé.

_**Alors c'est ici que t'es tombée**_  
><em><strong> Maintenant je reste tout seul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le chemin du paradis traverse l'enfer sur des kilomètres jusqu'en haut <strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne regarde pas en arrière<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me transformant en lambeaux, je dis au revoir au luxe<strong>_

« Jared « Celle-ci répondit. Elle regarda Carole qui était derrière son frère puis haussa les épaules

« Bon je devrais peut être vous laissez « Le shériff déclara.

« Non cela te concerne Liz tu peux rester « Jared disait lui donnant l'autorisation. Il s'avança et se posa contre le bureau de Carole faisant encore une fois comme chez lui. Liz le regarda se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Jared ne dît rien.

« Les Fallen, les Esperenza et les Costa ce sont réunis hier « Jared disait faisant partie du concile de sa ville. Il devait informer sa sœur qui n'était pas encore au courant

« Je tenais à te le dire en personne avant que le grand concile t'appelle « Carole et Liz se regardèrent

« Attends deux secondes ? Ils se sont réunis ensemble ? » Carole demanda perdu. Si elle savait une chose c'était que ces trois familles se détestaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir malgré leur haine commune envers les vampires.

« Une entente c'est formé cette semaine, et ils ont décidé de reprendre l'activité «

« Pourquoi ça ? Cela fait des siècles qu'on entend plus parler d'eux » Carole disait intrigué connaissant la réputation de ces gens, ils n'avaient aucune pitié pour les vampires. Ils s'occupaient seulement de leur secteur et de leur intérêt depuis des siècles, mais aujourd'hui ils refaisaient surface, c'était n'importe quoi pour Carole.

« On a recensé de nombreuses et inexplicables attaques de vampire en 2 semaines »

« Cela ne veut rien dire ? » Liz disait perdu. Jared la regarda intensément

« Toute se sont produits le jour » Il disait installent un blanc. Elles le regardèrent perdu.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? » Elles demandèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Jared laissa un suspens avant de reprendre puis parla.

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser tomber**_  
><em><strong> Je n'ai jamais voulu quitter cette ville<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car après tout<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette ville ne dort jamais la nuit<strong>_

_** Il est temps de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?**_  
><em><strong> Je deviens un peu plus grand, mais je dois avouer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis le même qu'avant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne comprends-tu pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que jamais je ne changerai<strong>_

« Je suis en train de dire que les vampires peuvent sortir le jour. Le soleil ne l'est retient plus ce qui veut dire que plus d'attaques on lieu. En 2 semainess 80 en ont eu lieu dans les villes des différends concile et 50 seulement ont été retrouvé mort « Il s'arrêta

« Ce qui veut dire que les 30 autres sont devenus vampires. La criminalité des vampires a augmenté de 90% en deux semaines ce qui alerte les trois grandes familles qui je vous rappelle font partie du grand concile « Jared disait ayant bien retenu les chiffres.

« Comment ça se fait ? « Carole demanda

« On ne sait pas encore pourquoi il semble tous immunisé contre le soleil mais on s'en fout, ce qui est important est que les vampires tues mais aussi sont en train de crée des clamps «

« Des clamps ? Les vampires sont solitaires « Liz disait perdu.

« Je sais ça, mais quelque chose est en train de soit les effrayé ou soit ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose » Le frère de Carole disait. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda le bureau de sa sœur. Il allait tourner le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, mais Liz l'interrompit ne voulant pas qu'il voit le dossier sur lequel Carole était. Surtout que cela concernait Damon Salvatore.

« Alors qu'est ce que les grandes famille prévoit « Liz demanda en regardant Jared. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda le sheriff. Il ne dît rien, une voix féminine parla à sa famille.

« D'investir les villes dont le concile se charge « Ils entendirent. Liz et Carole tournèrent la tête et regardèrent la personne qui avait parlé. C'était une femme blonde très classe. Elle avait un chignon et portait un tailleur gris avec une chemise blanche. Elle faisait très bureaucrate. Elle avait les yeux verts et des lunettes. Elle s'avança avec une sacoche à la main.

« Et vous êtes ? » Carole demanda ne comprenant pas tous ces gens qui s'incrustaient dans son bureau. La femme s'avança et regarda Liz et Carole. Elle tendît sa main.

_**Il est temps de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?**_  
><em><strong> Je deviens un peu plus grand, mais je dois avouer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis le même qu'avant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne comprends-tu pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que jamais je ne changerai<strong>_

_** Cette route n'a jamais paru si isolée**_  
><em><strong> Cette maison n'a jamais brûlé lentement<strong>_  
><em><strong> En cendres, en cendres<strong>_

« Julia » Elle disait en serrant la main

« Julia Costa « Elle continua. Liz et Carole froncèrent les sourcilles surprise.

« Costa comme « Elle s'arrêta parce que Julia hocha la tête

« oui » Elle disait puis s'avança pour rejoindre Jared. Elle se mît à côté de lui et regarda les deux femmes.

« Comme Jared vient de dire ma famille et les autres familles avons décidé de revenir à cause de la monté du vampirisme » Julia s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Peu importe les raisons, on doit les éliminer » Elle disait ne perdant pas de temps. Elle faisait tellement bureaucrate, tellement femme d'affaire que cela surprenait Carole et Liz qui avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un autre monde. Les vampires avaient vraiment fait forts en attirant les Fallen, les Esperenza et les Costa. Jared croisa les bras et écouta Julia attentivement ce qui surpris Carole qui comprenait que Julia était la patronne en même temps, c'était une Costa.

« On a décidé d'adopter des mesures plus stricte, des modifications au sein de chaque ville investie par le concile depuis des siècles.

« Je dois avouer que votre ville est étonnamment calme. On a recensé par beaucoup de mort et je vous en félicite pour ça ,mais les vampires peuvent roder à n'importe moment » Julia disait. Carole la regarda agacé.

« On n'est pas des enfants à qui vous faite une leçon « Carole disait n'aimant pas le ton de Julia et aussi de Jared. Celui-ci regarda Carole et sortît un sourire malicieux surpris de la voir avec du caractère.

« La mort de ton mari ta réussi visiblement « Jared déclara installent un blanc. Carole le regarda choqué mais ne fît rien montré. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieur.

« Désolé, tu me connais moi et le tact » Jared disait ça avec un sourire. Liz comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était beaucoup trop malicieux, il avait beaucoup trop de vice en lui et dans chaque parole qu'il disait. Julia interrompit le silence.

_**Il est temps de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?**_  
><em><strong> Je deviens un peu plus grand, mais je dois avouer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis le même qu'avant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne comprends-tu pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que jamais je ne changerai<strong>_

« Enfin bref, le compte de rendu de la réunion du grand concile est Plus de fête, plus de soirée, plus d'entrée et sortît du territoire sans être passé par le bureau du sheriff avec deux policiers et surtout verveine dans tous les verres de chaque bar d'ici, dans tous les robinets qui circuleront « Elle disait se montrant ferme.

« Les maisons seront fouillés »

« Les habitants vont trouver ça louche en plus la plupart sont en vacance »

« On va attendre la fin des vacances pour le faire et on trouvera un moyen de berner les citoyens, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient connu pour être malin » Elle disait.

« Et je vais me charger de tous ça avec mes hommes «

« Vos hommes ? » Carole demanda

« Oui vous avez bien entendu, je ne suis pas n'importe qui et les vampires le savent très bien. Je vais investir Mystic Fall un moment »

« Julia vivra dans mon ancienne maison « Jared disait.

« Celle à côté de la mienne « Carole demanda. Jared hocha la tête

« Tout à fait « Il déclara.

« Ma famille et moi avons décidé de fêter la fin des vacances ici puisque Mystic Fall est calme et Julia vivra dans la chambre d'ami » Il disait ce qui posait clairement problème à Carole mais elle ne dît rien. Il fallait juste que Tyler se montre discret lorsqu'il sortira ou lorsqu'il parlera avec Soul. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il est de problème. Elle allait les prévenir lors de leur retour.

« Pourquoi mettre autant de main d'œuvre à Mystic Fall, comme vous l'avez dit on s'en sort très bien avec notre petit concile « Carole déclara.

« Ce qui est étonnamment bien mais aussi surprenant

«J'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose « Liz avoua

« Si c'était le cas, cela ne vous concerne guère. On est à la tête des conciles et on se chargera d'éliminer la vermine qui commence à crée des clamps « Julia disait puis soupira. Elle avança

« Je crois en notre coopération, j'espère recevoir toute l'aide de vos chasseurs » Julia déclara.

« Sur ce, je vous laisse « Elle déclara puis s'en alla. Jared se leva.

« Bon tous est dit » Jared déclara en se relevant.

« A ce soir, on risque de se voir vu qu'on est de nouveau voisin » Il disait puis s'en alla laissant les filles sur le cul oui c'était le mot, elles étaient choqué. Elles restèrent à regarder en face d'elle sous le choque se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. C'était mauvais signe que Julia et Jared soient là, très mauvais signe. Les Costas étaient connues pour être des fouineurs, des tueurs sans pitié.

_**Il est temps de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?**_  
><em><strong> Je deviens un peu plus grand, mais je dois avouer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis le même qu'avant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne comprends-tu pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que jamais je ne changerai<strong>_

« On est dans la merde « Liz déclara seulement en regardant en face d'elle. Carole ne dît rien tous à fait d'accord avec elle. A tous les vampires qui allaient franchir les portes de cette ville, Carole et Liz avaient envie de leur dire, barrez vous !

* * *

><p>« Care, on est arrivé « Tyler déclara en posant sa main sur le visage de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci repoussa la main de Tyler puis recula en ouvrant les yeux. Tyler la fixa se doutant qu'elle avait encore fait un mauvais rêve. Il était passé par ça lui aussi. Caroline avait dû mal avec sa nouvelle nature, elle s'était transformé 2 fois en deux semaines et cela avait beau être lointain, parfois elle avait encore la douleur et là elle avait vécu un de ses rêves.<p>

Même dans ses rêves, elle se transformait. Elle en avait marre et cela se voyait. Honnêtement Tyler ne l'avait jamais vu autant fatigué et déprimé. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué, lui, Stefan, Elena, Damon et Bonnie.

« Où on est ? » Elle demanda ayant perdu ses repères. Elle entendît derrière la voix de Stefan et Elena qui descendait de la voiture derrière. Les deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de suivre Caroline et Tyler.

« Et ils ont disparu ? Je veux dire, tu es en train de dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce que je suis « Elena déclara agacer. Stefan ne dît rien sachant que c'était une question rhétorique de la part d'Elena. Stefan ne dît rien voyant qu'Elena était énervée de n'apprendre rien. Elle était la seule à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était alors que tout le monde avait ses repères. Ces problèmes d'identités étaient en train de revenir. Elle en avait eu avant, mais elle avait décidé de considérer qu'elle était humaine alors que là en voyant qu'elle guérissait à chaque blessure qu'elle se faisait, elle en doutait. Stefan regarda Elena sans rien dire. Une part de lui comprenait que c'était dure pour Elena de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était ,mais une autre part de lui se disait qu'elle devrait peut-être juste vivre avec.

« Tu vas bien c'est tous ce qui importe « Stefan disait ne voulant pas paraître froid avec sa copine. Elena le regarda de l'autre côté du quatre x quatre.

« C'est tous ce qui t'importe ? » Elena demanda. Stefan soupira

« Non, mais avec tous ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'aime bien me réjouir des bonnes nouvelles comme le fait que tu es en vie, que Damon est en vie, qu'on est en vie tous simplement « Stefan avoua

« Je guéris Stefan, tu peux me mordre, me blesser ou peu importe je guéris, ce n'est pas normale même Soul ne trouve pas ça normal alors tu ne devrais pas trouver ça normal » Elena continua puis s'en alla vers la voiture de Tyler. Stefan regarda en face de lui puis soupira agacé par Elena. Il était patient, il aimait de toute ses forces, mais là c'était dure de l'apprécier en ce moment et Stefan n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« En Arizona « Tyler répondit. Caroline tourna sa tête et vît le paysage. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le paysage. Il y avait des vallées de sable, c'était un peu le désert on aurait dit. Elle ouvra la portière surprise puis mît sa main sur son front pour regarder le paysage. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle surprise. Tyler sortît de la voiture à son tour et regarda Caroline espérant que ce changement d'air lui fera du bien. Elena s'approcha de Caroline légèrement agacé par Stefan. Elle se calma en voyant Caroline esquissait un léger sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que Caroline ne souriait plus comme avant. La jeune brune posa sa main sur son épaule voyant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait des problèmes.

« On va trouver un moyen « Elena disait. Ils n'étaient pas venu histoire de découvrir le paysage de l'Arizona ,mais pour trouver _une meute_, des Loup Garou. Malheureusement, Tyler n'arrivait pas et encore moins Soul à faire en sorte que les transformations de Caroline soient moins douloureuse. Comme eux n'arrivaient pas, Soul mais surtout Tyler avait décidé de rencontrer enfin des Loup Garou de se monde qui serait à même de comprendre ce que Caroline traverse. En effet Soul ne pouvait pas comprendre parce que lui il n'avait jamais connu ça. Dans son monde, être Loup Garou n'était pas une malédiction, loin de là c'était une bénédiction, mais dans ce monde, s'en était une. Tyler était passé par là, il en avait subi, mais là voir Caroline le subir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive constamment dans la peur que lui avait vécu. Non alors il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de trouver des Loup Garous qui puissent aider Caroline dans ce qu'elle traverse. Tyler sortît les affaires du camion puis sortît la carte. Il y avait soi disant une meute qui se planquait dans les terres d'Arizona. Il regarda la carte déjà prêt à partir tandis que Caroline restait à regarder le paysage. Caroline se retourna et regarda Tyler subitement.

« Tyler, je peux te parler s'il te plaît « Caroline se mît à dire attirant le regard curieux de celui-ci. Elle se dirigea vers lui puis les deux s'éloignèrent de Stefan et Elena. Elena regarda Stefan sentant que Caroline n'allait pas bien. Elena était en débardeur avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, elle avait opté pour un simple short et un débardeur blanc avec des tennis blancs. Tyler se dirigea vers Caroline qui était de dos, celle-ci se retourna

« On n'a pas à faire ça, on devrait rentrer et tu n'as qu'à m'enchainer dans la grotte « Elle se mît à dire.

« On n'aurait pas dû emmener Stefan dans un territoire de Loup Garou « Elle continua. Tyler s'approcha d'elle

« Laisse moi m'occuper de tout, fais moi confiance, l'air de ses montagnes ne pourra te faire que du bien « Tyler disait et voila en une phrase, il avait réussi à rassurer Caroline Forbes qui commençait à paniquer. Celle-ci regarda son copain puis hocha la tête. Elle croisa les bras puis s'en alla en trainant des pieds tout en soufflant agacé. Tyler la regarda sans rien dire espérant que l'humeur de Caroline changerait avec le paysage, le beau temps parce que son humeur était en train d'emporter sur sa joie de vivre depuis des semaines. Les filles avaient un peu du mal depuis ce soir là à reprendre une vie normale, et étrangement les garçons les sentaient s'éloigner d'eux petit à petit que ce soit Caroline, Bonnie ou encore Elena. Stefan se dirigea vers Tyler et les deux regardèrent les filles qui étaient de dos.

« Pouvons nous changer de copine aujourd'hui ? « Tyler disait ce qui fît sourire Stefan

Bonnie ouvrait les yeux fatigués, elle s'était levé beaucoup trop tôt alors qu'elle avait à peine dormie hier. Elle n'arrivait pas trop à ouvrir entièrement les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une station essence. Elle tourna sa tête sentant une présence à côté d'elle. Elle tomba sur Damon qui avait les mains sur le volant. Elle mît de suite ses mains sur son visage puis recula de lui.

« Arrête de faire ça « Elle disait n'aimant pas lorsque Damon était déjà réveillé avant elle.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me regarder alors que je viens de me réveiller » Elle déclara. Damon fît semblant de réfléchir.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense avoir vu toute tes facettes, lorsque tu baves, tu ronfles « Bonnie soupira puis se remît bien

« Même si c'est le cas, fais semblant d'avoir rien vu » Elle disait puis tourna le miroir pour se regarder. Elle se regarda puis fut rassuré en voyant que ça allait ce qui fît sourire le vampire.

« Où est Sameh ? «

« Il est parti faire ses courses, pour déjeuner manger, il avait horriblement faim « Damon répliqua

« Pourquoi Sameh est parti seul dans la station »

« Monsieur voulait y aller tous seul puis j'avais pas envie de me lever et faire l'effort de choisir ce qu'il faut manger « Damon disait en tapotant le volant avec ses doigts. Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire le trouvant hallucinant parfois.

« il m'a rabâché pendant tous le trajet l'histoire des Yankees, on a même pas fais la moitié du chemin « Damon disait en pensant à Sameh hallucinant face au petit. C'était une pipelette ambulante. Damon avait beaucoup trop d'informations inutiles pour lui. Il était comme ça, il retenait seulement les informations utiles et rejeté tous ce qui était inutile mais dans la voiture, il avait eu beau dire à Sameh de la fermer, celui-ci continuait faisant la sourde oreille. Bonnie sourît.

« Il est heureux, c'est son rêve et il a l'impression de se sentir proche de son père » Il avait toujours rêvé de vivre ce jour avec son père. En effet, le père de Sameh avait été fan des Yankees et Sameh voulait savoir comment c'était un match, ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on regardait un match. Il voulait ressentir ce qu'on son père lui avait décrit. La devise de Sameh était « si tu n'as jamais vu un match des Yankees c'est que tu as raté ta vie « Même Damon connaissait cette devise par cœur à cause de cette pipelette. Damon regarda Bonnie.

« Je sais tu me prends pour qui si j'en avais vraiment marre crois moi il le saurait, je l'aurais hypnotisé « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui se moqua de lui de son attitude.

« Ouaw tu n'imagine même pas à quel point, il se sent honoré de ne pas être hypnotisé par toi, non mais ouaw quoi « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« J'aime pas trop ton sarcasme « Damon disait en plissant des yeux. Les deux restèrent à se regarder attendant le retour de Sameh qui était encore en train de chercher de quoi manger.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » Bonnie demanda. Damon resta à fixer Bonnie sans rien dire un moment

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'adopter ? » Il se mît à dire en rigolant. Bonnie lui frappa l'épaule

« Tu es con » Elle disait en souriant.

« Je le tolère « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« c'est ta nouvelle phrase, tu le tolère « Elle disait en faisant le même ton de Damon

« Monsieur le tolère « Bonnie répéta.

« Je préfère mettre de la distance, si je dis que je l'aime bien, tu vas en faire toute une scène, il va en faire tout une scène, Elena, Stefan et le reste vont faire tout une scène. Depuis que je suis revenu et que j'ai montré mon affection à Elena, Stefan, Caroline, je suis devenu leur meilleur ami, elles me parlent de tous « Damon disait. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon se perdant en lui.

« Alors je le tolère, c'est le verbe qui correspond mieux à la situation « Damon disait. Bonnie se mît à sourire subitement ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Quoi ? » Elle regarda en face d'elle se détachant du regard de Damon.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es devenue plus pipelette que moi « Elle avoua en rigolant.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te tolère « Elle continua en tournant sa tête pour le regarder. Damon esquissa un sourire

« Il faut bien te faire sourire un peu, il commençait à disparaître » Damon avoua laissant un silence. Bonnie comprenait tous à fait, c'était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle ne souriait plus beaucoup. Ils restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à que Bonnie interrompît le regard en posant sa main sur le genou de Damon attirant le regard de celui-ci.

« Je sais » Elle disait. Damon posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie à son tour. Elle croisa ses doigts dans ceux de Damon

« Je te tolère quand même « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Elle leva sa main emmenant celle de Damon avec elle.

« Je peux me contenter de ta tolérance » Elle disait en posant un baiser sur la main de Damon. Elle le regarda puis s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle allait poser ses lèvres sur celle de Damon et réduire la distance entre eux lorsqu'ils entendirent Sameh arrivait avec plein de sac. Celui-ci s'assît sur le siège arrière ne les remarquant pas.

« J'ai acheté de quoi nous nourrir toute la journée, ça sera du sucre, du sucre tans pis pour ceux qui aime pas ça « Sameh disait en fouillant dans tous les sacs. Damon soupira, il ouvra les yeux et regarda Bonnie qui s'éloigna de lui.

« Les gens comme moi quoi« Damon disait en tournant sa tête toujours sa main entrelacée dans celle de se releva

« Tu n'aimes pas le sucre « Il demanda surpris. Il avança sa tête entre Damon et Bonnie. Celle-ci sourît aimant bien les petites interruptions de Sameh.

« Ouep » Le vampire confirma.

« Comment on peut pas aimer le sucre ? » Sameh demanda trouvant cela insensé.

« Tu as acheté au moins quelque chose de salé ? Des chips, je sais pas « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant le regard de Sameh. Celui-ci réfléchi se demandant s'il avait quand même pensé à en prendre. Il se refît la scène dans sa tête réfléchissant.

_« Je prends ça, ça, ça, ça, ça et encore ça puis ça et ça « Il disait en mettant tous dans le chariot. _ Bonnie et Damon regardèrent le petit de 13 ans qui était en train de réfléchir. Il ne disait rien ce qui les intrigua. Sameh se réveilla de ses souvenirs.

« Heu non, mais de toute façon c'est un vampire, il mange rien non « Sameh disait en regardant Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie prît son sac à main puis soupira.

« Comme Sameh sert visiblement à rien, je vais chercher quelque chose « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Sameh.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose de salé » Elle déclara en sortant de la voiture

« Sérieux, entre, on y va, laisse tombé « Damon disait ne voulant pas qu'elle se casse la tête. Bonnie ferma la portière

« J'y vais, il faut que tu mange quelque chose, déjà que tu bois plus rien alors si tu ne mange pas, qui sait ce qui t'arrivera, je prévois pour toi » Bonnie disait puis s'en alla. C'était vrai que depuis que Damon était revenu de prison, celui-ci ne buvait plus. Damon ne s'inquiétait guère, mais pour Bonnie c'était mauvais signe, et il fallait qu'il compense en mangeant de la nourriture d'humain.

« Tu peux acheter plus de soda, j'ai oublié « Sameh cria à Bonnie qui sourît

« Tu as de la chance que c'est ton jour « Bonnie disait considérant que Sameh avait le droit de faire ou demander tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa journée aujourd'hui. Elle s'en alla et entra dans la station. Damon et Sameh regardèrent Bonnie jusqu'à qu'elle s'en aille.

« C'est mignon » Sameh disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Damon

« Quoi ? «

« Sans elle tu es perdu, c'est même elle qui doit s'occuper de ce que tu manges » Sameh disait se moquant de Damon. Damon plissa les yeux, il allait attraper Sameh, mais celui-ci se recula et rigola. Le petit s'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Il mît ses bras derrière sa tête puis regarda le ciel bleu

« Dit Damon ? » Sameh demanda subitement alors que Damon regardait en face de lui. Damon ne dît rien. Damon attendait que Sameh parle, mais d'un coup le petit était devenu silencieux, un peu trop silencieux, cela ne lui correspondait pas. Damon fronça les sourcilles intrigués et allait dire quelque chose, mais Sameh retrouva enfin sa voix.

«Tu penses que Loric a enfin trouvé la paix, la paix que son âme lui refusait ? » Sameh demanda subitement pensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Loric. Damon ne dît rien n'en sachant honnêtement rien.

« Dans ton monde oui « Damons se mît à dire.

« Et dans le votre ? « Il demanda.

« Je sais pas « Il avoua.

« Je rajouterais son nom à mes prières « Sameh se mît à dire pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu mourir. Damon ne dît rien

« Tu en as beaucoup des noms ? » Damon demanda. Sameh hocha la tête

« Suffisamment « Sameh déclara laissant un silence dans la voiture. Il ferma les yeux puis Damon l'entendît chuchoter quelque chose. Il comprenait ce qu'il disait à force d'avoir vécu les années qu'il avait vécu, il y avait des langues qui étaient dure de ne pas oublier. Il resta à écouter le chuchotement de Sameh qui lui paraissait comme une berceuse. Lui aussi connaissait les prières, il en avait tellement dit en prison alors qu'il était connu pour ne pas croire en ce genre de connerie. Oui connerie, c'était ce qu'il avait tendance à dire concernant les vœux, les prières, les souhaits, pourtant ces dernières années, il avait l'impression de n'avoir eu appel qu'à ça.

Une fois entrait dans la station, Bonnie chercha quelque chose à manger tout en composant le numéro d'Elena pour savoir si les filles étaient bien arrivées. Elena répondit au loin. Elle était à côté de Caroline tandis que Stefan et Tyler essayaient de savoir où allé, dans quel sens allé parce que cette endroit était un vrai désert géant. Tyler regarda à travers les jumelles s'il apercevait quelque chose mais rien du tout.

« Allo » Elena déclara tout en soupirant à cause de la chaleur. Elle était déjà en train de manger dès le matin quelque chose et buvait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de force. Caroline mangeait à son tour tout en jetant des cailloux sur le sable avec son pied ne sachant pas pourquoi aujourd'hui sa mauvaise humeur avait déjà pris le dessus.

« Vous êtes arrivé ? » Bonnie demanda en cherchant à manger pour Damon. Elena sourît puis regarda Caroline.

« C'est bonnie « Elle disait à Caroline attirant le regard de celle-ci qui arrêta de jouer avec les cailloux avec ses pieds. Caroline s'approcha puis posa son oreille sur le téléphone

« Oui, là les garçons sont occupé à se demander où on va ? Et vous vous êtes arrivé ? » Elena demanda. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Sameh et Damon qui étaient dans la voiture.

« Non, on est à une station essence, mais on va reprendre la route et faire un tour chez Lana, elle nous attend puis après on va au match pour Sameh, il n'attend que ça si vous saviez »

« Oh t'inquiète pas on sait, il nous a bien soulé avec ces Yankees « Elena disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir vraiment avoir des réponses sur ce prisonnier « Elena se mît à dire installant un silence. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle, elle vît les infos et vît que les réparations que toute la ville de San Fransisco était en train d'effectuer sur le pont. Le même pont qui avait été détruit par les prisonniers.

« Oui »

« Et Damon est toujours ok avec ça « Elena demanda. Bonnie regarda Damon et hocha la tête

« Non ,mais il comprend que j'essaye d'en apprendre plus enfin je suppose, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix à vrai dire « Elle avoua repensant à la fois où elle avait dit à Damon qu'elle prévoyait de parler à Lana Glade. Les filles ne dirent toujours rien laissant un blanc puis Bonnie se ressaisît

« Et vous ? Pas trop effrayé «

« Non ca va, c'est plutôt beau ici, Caroline nous fait son emmerdeuse aujourd'hui mais sinon ca va « Elena disait en regardant Caroline qui sourît.

« Et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Lester » Bonnie se mît à dire au téléphone sachant qu'Elena faisait des recherches sur ce qu'elle pouvait être.

« Oui et non, je pourrais en quelque sorte jamais savoir ce que je suis puisque tous ceux qui ont été dans le même cas que moi ont été emmené par les gardianes «

« Tu devrais t'en réjouir non « Bonnie se mît à dire

« Enfin je veux dire que les gardianes n'est pas réussi à t'emmener « Bonnie continua. Elena soupira

« J'imagine, mais depuis ce soir là, le soir où Katherine m'a transformé, je me sens exclue dans ce monde. Chacune d'entre vous sait ce que vous êtes. C'est vrai que j'adorais être humaine, devenir vampire m'a un peu chamboulé, mais j'ai accepté et là être en quelque sorte un mort vivant ça me perturbe »

« Tu exagères, tu es en vie « Bonnie interrompit Elena. Elena soupira agacé ce que Bonnie pouvait entendre.

« Mais je suis la première à te comprendre « Elle continua. Elena regarda en face d'elle surprise que Bonnie lui dise.

« Regarde moi, je vais voir Lana pour en savoir plus sur quelque chose qui m'effraie. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera Elena » Bonnie disait voulant rassurer Elena qui était à cran depuis un moment. Elena hocha la tête.

« Hey ben Caroline est muette aujourd'hui » Bonnie se mît à dire perturbé n'entendant pas Caroline.

« Laisse tombé, elle râle aujourd'hui et je l'accompagne histoire de râler « Elena avoua ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« En tous cas si vous avez un problème, appelez moi ok et je débarque « Bonnie disait subitement. Les filles sourirent en même temps.

« Ok pas de problème » Elena répondit

« A plus « Bonnie disait puis raccrocha. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire puis secoua la tête se ressaisissant. Elle chercha de quoi manger puis vît des sandwiches tout près, des chips, des trucs salé. Elle regarda ensuite les infos.

« _Les autorités sont toujours en train de chercher les responsables des incendies qui ont fait plus d'une centaine de mort dans certains pays du monde_ » Bonnie regarda un long moment

« _La scène internationale n'a jamais été autant solidaire. Une véritable chasse aux criminelle se prépare depuis deux semaines, mais sans concrète information »_ Bonnie alla à la caisse puis paya se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle arrête de se prendre la tête avec des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer. Les prisonniers étaient responsables de ses incendies avec leur chasse aux sorcières ,mais depuis la mort du conseil, ils faisaient profils bas ce qui inquiétait Bonnie qui se demandait ce qu'ils préparaient. Honnêtement en ce moment, elle était perdue, elle ne pouvait plus se dire être dans le clan des sorcières, des gardianes qui la considéraient comme une traître. Elle était plus dans le camp du prisonnier avec qui elle avait sentie une force poignante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette force c'était avec la magie noire, mais contrairement à la magie noire, elle devait avouer que c'était bon de sentir autant de pouvoir en elle et malgré qu'il fût un prisonnier, elle s'était sentie en sécurité près de lui en entendant ses murmures dans son oreille. Peut être que c'était un mensonge ce qui lui avait dit dans l'oreille. Les paroles douces et réconfortantes étaient simplement des paroles pour la berner, pour la forcer à tuer le conseil, mais lorsqu'elle y repensait, il ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire. Son grand mal c'était que le temps d'un sort, elle s'était sentie appartenir à son clamp. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se demandait si c'était seulement pour sauver Damon ,mais aussi pour se venger de tous ce qu'elles lui ont fait subir. Elle resta à penser à ce soir là entendant les mots du prisonnier.

_« Si tu as besoin de moi, juste appelle moi, mon prénom est «_ Bonnie sursauta en entendant la caissière.

« Votre monnaie « La caissière disait à Bonnie qui se réveilla subitement de ses pensées se rendant compte qu'elle restait figé comme une imbécile.

« Ha merci « Bonnie répondit puis prît la monnaie. Elle la rangea dans son portefeuille puis prît le sac avec ses affaires décidant d'arrêter de penser au prisonnier.

« _Des statistiques incroyables sont sortis aujourd'hui _» Le journaliste déclara à la télé. Bonnie sortît de la station n'entendant pas la suite de l'information.

_« La hausse de criminalité non résolu a été quadruplé ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'y a aucune explication rationnelle à vrai dire paru, seulement un constat. La police est donc remise en cause et certaines manifestions se soulèvent. Ils ont pour revendications, un peu plus de sécurité dans leur pays. Ils font un appel à la sécurité «_ Le journaliste déclara, mais sa voix ne parvint pas jusqu'à Bonnie qui était déjà parti rejoindre Damon et Sameh dans la voiture.

* * *

><p>« Attendez vous parlez bien des Costa ce qui possède la moitié d'Italie « Nicolas disait à Carole et Liz dans le bureau de celle-ci. Elles avaient directement appellé Nicolas pour l'informer, mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'elles devaient faire.<p>

« Oui, et elle n'a pas l'air de rigoler cette Julia « Carole disait ne l'appréciant pas du tout. Elle soupira agacé puis s'assît sur sa chaise laissant Liz et Nicolas debout.

« Elle investi les murs de ma ville avec ces soits disant hommes et j'ai rien droit de faire, t'y crois ça. Mon frère me rend dingue « Elle disait agacé. Nicolas, Liz restèrent à rien dire.

« Peut être que je devrais faire un tour au manoir histoire de cacher les signes extérieurs e vampirisme chez Damon et Stefan »

«Je pense que tu devrais, elle a l'air pressé d'éliminer la vermine « Liz déclara.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Techniquement on peut rien faire, on fait profil bas et on attend qu'ils partent « Liz répondit.

« Je suis d'accord, je propose qu'on ne dise rien aux jeunes pour l'instant » Nicolas déclara.

« Sérieux, ils doivent être au courant non « Carole déclara.

« Je veux dire aujourd'hui. Ils essayent tous de gérer leur problème. Je le dirais à Bonnie demain mais là je n'ai pas envie de la minée encore plus. Pas besoin de vous dire qu'en ce moment c'est pas trop ça » Il avoua.

« On sait « Liz et Carole déclarèrent. Nicolas prenait vraiment bien soin de sa fille en ce moment. Depuis la soi disant mort de Damon, il était comme omniprésent dans sa vie, dans les choix qu'elle faisait. Il avait beaucoup trop vu souffrir qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont une piste ? » Le père demanda subitement

« Etrangement, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose les a mené ici, mais je n'ai aucune idée quoi ? »

« Peut être le fait que j'ai un hybride chez moi, on a deux vampires frères qui vivent ici, que un Loup Garou vit chez toi et une sorcière chez toi » Liz se mît à dire en regardant Carole et Nicolas qui hochèrent la tête ne niant pas ce fait.

« Et des originelles de l'autre côté de la ville « Nicolas disait en regardant en face de lui. Ils ne dirent tous rien se comprenant.

« Mais ils en savent rien, et ils ne doivent pas l'apprendre, les jeunes sont partis aujourd'hui et on n'a pas de nouvelle des originelles donc aujourd'hui c'est bon »

« Tu es sûre qu'ils savent rien »

« Comment ils le sauraient ? » Carole demanda rassurant Nicolas et Liz qui hochèrent la tête. Carole tourna ensuite la tête vers Nicolas.

« En fait, je pense que tu dois savoir que « Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment le dire à Nicolas. Celui-ci la regarda perdu.

« les vampires ne craignent soi disant plus le soleil selon Jared «

« Oui je sais, faut faire attention et je dois prévenir Dean et Lucy « Nicolas disait ayant compris ce que Carole avait dit tout à l'heure.

« Non enfin si, mais il y a aussi que « Carole ne savait pas trop comment le dire ,mais se lança tout de même ne voulant pas lui cacher.

« La hausse de criminalité a augmenté depuis deux semaines « Elle continua ayant fait des connexions avec Liz. Nicolas regarda les deux femmes près de lui comprenant.

« Peut être que ça a aucun rapport » Il disait intrigué par la période qui était la même que ce soir là.

« Ça n'a aucun rapport « Nicolas disait voulant couper court aux idées étranges de Carole et Liz.

« C'est tout de même troublant, depuis le soir où Bonnie a « Carole s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« C'est la même période alors Liz et moi on s'est dit que soit les prisonniers sont en train de préparer quelque chose ou soit c'est les conséquences de ce que Bonnie a fait »

« On ne peut pas tous le temps tous relié à Bonnie ok, elle n'a rien à voir dans tous ça, c'est une coïncidence »

« Troublante « Liz continua interrompant Nicolas. Nicolas resta silencieux comprenant le fait que cela soit troublant.

« Je ne pense pas que le concile sache à propos des prisonniers, des sorcières ou encore des Loup Garous, mais s'ils apprennent que Bonnie est en quelque sorte la cause, il risque sûrement de s'en prendre à elle aussi » Carole disait. Nicolas resta à fixer Carole sans rien dire.

« J'espère qu'ils ne savent rien parce que Bonnie s'est attiré assez d'ennemi comme ça » Nicolas déclara seulement laissant un silence. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire n'aimant pas trop ce qui était en train de se tramer à Mystic Fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Bastille: Pompeii<strong>

_**J'ai été quitté par moi-même**_  
><em><strong> Plusieurs jours sont passés sans rien montrer<strong>_

_** Et les murs continuent à s'écrouler**_  
><em><strong> Dans la ville que nous aimons<strong>_  
><em><strong> De gros nuages roulent sur les collines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Apportant l'obscurité par le haut<strong>_

Damon soupira agacé lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bouchons. Cela faisait un peu près 35 minutes qu'ils n'avançaient pas, il en avait marre, il brûlait de chaud. Bonnie aussi, elle s'était mise en T-shirt et Sameh était quant à lui allongeait sur la banquette en train de regarder le ciel.

« On peut changer de place si tu veux, je peux conduire « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ses yeux à cause des lunettes de soleil qu'il portait.

« Non, c'est pas contre toi ,mais je préfère conduire ma voiture « Damon disait puis regarda les voitures à côté de lui qui attendaient à leur tour. Bonnie réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne fît aucune remarque à ce sujet. Sa voiture était beaucoup trop importante pour lui. Elle prît une bouteille d'eau puis bu, elle se retourna ensuite

« Sameh, passe-moi la glace s'il te plaît « Sameh se releva puis prît la glace en attendant Bonnie attachait ses cheveux car elle avait trop chaud. Il la donna à Bonnie qui prît la cuillère en plastique qui était donné avec. Sameh enleva sa ceinture et s'avança. Il voyait que Bonnie avait chaud. Elle crevait de chaud, elle en pouvait plus ce que Sameh remarqua.

« Tu veux ma casquette, je suis habituée à la chaleur » Sameh disait en regardant Bonnie qui sourît en ouvrant la glace.

« Non c'est bon, t'inquiète, j'ai de la glace pour me refroidir » Bonnie disait. Sameh enleva sa casquette laissant à découvert sa touffe de cheveux puis la posa sur Bonnie .

« Allez prends là, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil » Il disait ce qui fît rire Damon. Bonnie tourna sa tête faisant tombé la casquette.

« Non mais c'est toi qui est plus à même à te prendre un coup de soleil «

« Je suis Egyptien Bonnie, la chaleur est mon ami » Sameh disait comme une évidence. Bonnie resta à le regarder, elle ne trouva rien à dire contre ça.

« Allez met là pour moi « Il disait ce qui surpris Bonnie et Damon. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Sameh se disant qu'il pouvait être mignon parfois. Bonnie posa le pot de glace sur ses genoux puis prît la casquette et la mît. Elle se retourna et sortît un faux sourire.

« Voila content, je peux l'enlever « Elle disait en penchant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder car elle ne voyait rien avec le devant de la casquette. Sameh prît son appareil photo et prît en photo Bonnie.

« Non garde là, tu es plus belle lorsqu'on ne voit pas trop ton visage « Il déclara ce qui choqua Bonnie. Elle ouvra la bouche mais ne dît rien.

« On a perdu sa langue hein, tu vois ce que je te disais « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie lui rappellent qu'il lui avait dit que Sameh était un emmerdeur de première.

« J'allais te traiter mais je me retiens « Bonnie disait en regardant Sameh qui sourît. Elle tourna sa tête puis prît la cuillère pour manger. Sameh la regarda et sourît ce que Damon remarqua. Elle prît un morceau de glace puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Sameh.

« Tu veux ? » Elle disait. Sameh prît la cuillère et mangea à son tour.

« Vous pensez qu'on aura le temps ? » Sameh demanda en regardant les voitures en face de lui tout en avalant la glace.

« T'inquiète pas, ca va se libérer » Damon disait en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant. Bonnie et Sameh mangèrent la glace qui était moitié en train de fondre

« Heu je crois qu'il faudra qu'on la finisse avant qu'elle fonde totalement « Bonnie disait en donnant la cuillère à Sameh qui mangeait. Elle ne se faisait plus de soucie à propos de la glace en voyant comment Sameh dévorait la glace. Damon prît une bouteille d'eau puis bu tout en regardant les alentours avec ses lunettes de soleil.

_**Mais si tu fermes tes yeux,**_  
><em><strong> Ça donne presque envie <strong>_  
><em><strong> Rien n'a changé, vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si tu fermes tes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ça donne presque envie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Es-tu déjà venu ici ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment vais-je bien pouvoir être optimiste à ce sujet ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment vais-je bien pouvoir être optimiste à ce sujet ?<strong>_

« Vous voulez pas qu'on fasse un jeu ? » Sameh demanda subitement. Bonnie mangea hallucinant devant le gout délicieux de la glace. Elle hocha la tête

« Quoi comme jeu ? »

« Vous choisissez un domaine et on doit chacun trouvez les réponses correspondantes à vos domaines « Sameh déclara.

« va y « Bonnie disait

« Damon ? » Sameh demanda à Damon qui était trop préoccupé à regarder devant si les bouchons allaient se débloquer.

« Va y « Damon disait plus concentré sur la route que sur Sameh et Bonnie ce que les deux remarquèrent, mais s'en foutèrent. A force on apprenait à vivre avec Damon et son caractère de merde en voiture quoi qu'aujourd'hui Bonnie devait avouer qu'il faisait des efforts en matière de gros mots, d'énervement. Elle en avait vu des choses en étant la passagère de Damon. Le pire c'était qu'il pouvait hurler sur quelqu'un ne cachant clairement pas son visage, la fenêtre ouverte devant tous le monde. Il bouillonnait en voiture ,mais là c'était mieux qu'avant se disait Bonnie ce qui la faisait sourire intérieurement.

« Mon domaine c'est le base ball » Sameh disait attirant le faux regard surpris de Bonnie et Damon qui se regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

« On aurait jamais deviné « Ils dirent en même temps faisant mine d'être surpris. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent puis rigolèrent. Sameh roula des yeux

« Haha « Sameh disait.

« A vous » Il déclara. Bonnie réfléchit un moment puis trouva

« Films et série « Bonnie disait. Sameh fronça les sourcilles

« Je suis nul, je connais rien de vos série américaine « Sameh disait. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Je connais rien au base ball « Bonnie répliqua ne voulant pas changer de thème. Sameh resta à regarder Bonnie n'aimant pas trop son thème.

« Tu as voulu jouer non « Elle continua.

« Ok d'accord « Sameh déclara légèrement agacé par le thème de Bonnie. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers Damon qui réfléchissait à un thème. Damon réfléchi un moment

« Je choisi le rayon livre « Sameh et Bonnie arrêtèrent de manger tous deux et le regardèrent se demandant s'il se foutait de leur gueule.

« Tu es sérieux « Sameh disait ne connaissant rien au livre

« J'ai que 13 ans, j'ai rien lu dans ma vie presque « Sameh continua.

« Vous avez voulu jouer non « Damon disait. Sameh et Bonnie se regardèrent puis regardèrent Damon.

_**Nous avons été attrapés et perdus dans l'ensemble de nos vices**_  
><em><strong> Dans votre posture, comme la poussière qui retombe autour de nous<strong>_

_** Et les murs continuent à s'écrouler**_  
><em><strong> Dans la ville que nous aimons<strong>_  
><em><strong> De gros nuages roulent sur les collines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Apportant l'obscurité par le haut<strong>_

« On devrait laisser tomber, on a aucun point commun » Sameh se mît à dire un peu déçu du jeu qui ne tournait pas à son avantage.

« C'est ça qui est marrant, de n'avoir aucun point commun « Bonnie disait en regardant Sameh

« Mais vous êtes complètement opposé quand j'y pense « Sameh se mît à dire réfléchissant en regardant le couple en face de lui.

« Non on a des points communs « Bonnie disait essayant de défendre le fait qu'elle avait des points communs avec Damon. Sameh regarda Bonnie puis Damon qui regardait la route

« Ha oui quoi ? » Il demanda. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon un moment ne trouvant pas de point commun en tête. Damon tourna sa tête et la fixa attendant qu'elle réponde.

« Par exemple en politique, vous êtes pour qui ? » Sameh demanda subitement voulant essayer des points communs. Ils se regardèrent ayant pas vraiment réfléchi à cette question.

« On ne parle pas de politique « Bonnie disait en regardant Sameh qui fronça les sourcilles.

« Vous avez aucun avis là-dessus « Sameh demanda

« Comment ça se fait qu'un gamin de ton âge pense à la politique « Damon disait. A force de trainer avec Sameh, il avait remarqué que Sameh était quand même calé en matière de politique, de tous ce qui se passait à travers le monde alors que Bonnie et Damon ne se souciaient guère de la politique. Il y connaissait rien, Damon avait arrêté avec le temps à force de voir les présidents défilaient et Bonnie s'ennuyait à mourir à chaque fois qu'un débat passait à la télé.

« Ça fait partie de notre vie, je ne sais pas mon père m'a toujours appris ça » Sameh disait s'intéressant un peu à la politique. Il était surpris de voir que deux adultes comme eux n'avaient pas l'air très investi dans la politique de leur pays.

« Je crois qu'on a pas le temps de penser à ce genre de truc « Bonnie avoua en regardant Damon qui hocha la tête trouvant que c'était une excellente réponse de Bonnie. Sameh les regarda tous les deux surpris.

« Dite vous pouvez au moins me situer les Etats Unis sur une carte « Sameh demanda subitement choqué qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à ce qui se passait autour. Damon roula des yeux

« Prends nous pour des cons pendant que t'y es « Damon disait en regardant Sameh. Sameh sortît son porte monnaie de son sac à dos puis dirigea sa main vers Bonnie qui lui mît une pièce dedans.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Damon demanda intrigué. Bonnie regarda Damon tout en penchant sa tête en arrière, elle ne voyait rien toujours avec sa casquette. Cela faisait rire Damon, car elle avait l'air con comme ça.

« On a fais un jeu, j'ai dis à Sameh que tu t'étais améliorer avec les gros mots en voiture et que je lui donnerais un euros a chaque fois que dans disait, si à la fin de la journée il y a plus de 10 dollars, Sameh peut garder les sous «

« C'est con comme jeu » Bonnie soupira puis mît encore des sous dans le porte monnaie de Sameh que celui-ci était en train de secouer. Damon les regarda avec un léger sourire voyant la tête de Bonnie qui était dépité à chaque fois qu'elle mettait une pièce dans le porte monnaie de Sameh.

_**Mais si tu fermes tes yeux,**_  
><em><strong> Ça donne presque envie <strong>_  
><em><strong> Rien n'a changé, vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si tu fermes tes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ça donne presque envie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Es-tu déjà venu ici ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment vais-je bien pouvoir être optimiste à ce sujet ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment vais-je bien pouvoir être optimiste à ce sujet ?<strong>_

« C'est stupide, tu as parié que j'allais pas trop dire de gros mots en voiture alors que je fais que ça » Damon disait ne comprenant pas Bonnie parfois.

« J'espérais que tu fasses des efforts puisqu'on a un gamin dans la voiture «

« Qui ? » Damon demanda ce qui fît rire Bonnie mais pas Sameh

« Haha, c'est très drôle « Sameh disait.

« Ben tu sais ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour que Sameh gagne « Bonnie disait. Sameh hocha la tête ne disant rien. Il rangea son porte monnaie puis posa ses mains sur le siège de Bonnie et Damon.

« Enfin bref revenons à vous » Sameh disait. Bonnie soupira

« Oui sameh on sait situer les Usa sur la carte »

« Vous savez que c'est une question pertinente, plus de la moitié des américains ne savent pas où sont les Etats Unis » Il déclara sortant sa science. Les deux adulent en face de lui se regardèrent se demandant c'était qui l'ovnie dans leur voiture.

« J'ai entendu ça sur la radio de Nicolas « Sameh disait en parlant du père de Bonnie.

« Voila la preuve d'une information très utile « Damon disait ironiquement. Sameh le regarda sachant que le sarcasme et l'ironie faisaient parti de l'humour de Damon.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose inutile qui se retrouve utile un jour « Sameh déclara subitement en levant un doigt.

« Ha je vais retenir dans ma tête cette phrase, elle est pas mal » Il déclara ensuite se perdant dans ses pensées. Bonnie le regarda perdu se demandant comment il faisait pour changer de discussion comme ça.

« Vous savez au moins qui est votre président ? » Il déclara attirant le regard sévère de Damon et Bonnie encore une fois qui se demandait s'il les prenait vraiment pour des cons.

« Tu nous prends vraiment pour des c » Damon allait dire con mais s'arrêta se contrôlant. Sameh rigola voyant la tête de Damon qui avait tourné son visage pour regarder la route.

« Oublie ce que j'allais dire « Il disait.

_**Oh, où avons-nous commencé ?**_  
><em><strong> Les décombres ou nos pêchés ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh, où avons-nous commencé ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les décombres ou nos pêchés ?<strong>_

_** Et les murs continuent à s'écrouler**_  
><em><strong> Dans la ville que nous aimons<strong>_  
><em><strong> De gros nuages roulent sur les collines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Apportant l'obscurité par le haut<strong>_

« Bien sûre qu'on sait qui est le président « Bonnie disait. Sameh fronça les sourcilles se demandant vraiment s'il elle savait ce qui la fît halluciné en voyant comment il la regardait. Il attendait qu'elle dise le nom, mais elle, elle estimait qu'elle avait pas besoin de dire son nom puisque tous le monde le savait.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te demande de me dire qui c'est ? » Sameh demanda. Damon rigola hallucinant devant le phénomène. Il tourna sa tête et vît le regard de Bonnie qui se demandait s'il se foutait d'elle.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne » Sameh allait sortir son porte monnaie.

« On a jamais parié sur moi je te signale » Elle disait arrêtant Sameh dans son élan car celui-ci était prêt à récolter encore plus de sous. Il regarda Bonnie se souvenant de leur petit arrangement et hocha la tête d'accord, c'était vrai que le marché concernait Damon, mais pas elle.

« Alors moi je dois t'aider à récupérer tes sous ,mais toi tu as le droit de dire des gros mots « Damon déclara subitement en tournant sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Tu as tous compris « Elle disait en sortant un sourire. Damon leva une main, il allait prendre le sac à main mais celle-ci le prît et le mît de l'autre côté.

« Donne-lui des sous »

« Attends je le paye déjà pour tes gros mots « Bonnie disait hallucinant

« C'est pas moi qui a fais ce jeu, c'est toi, si j'y participe, tu y participes » Il disait. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non j'ai presque plus d'argent « Elle disait se montrant égoïste,radine et hypocrite.

« Bonnie donne lui ses sous ou sinon je lache le volant pour les prendre «

« Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire « Sameh disait perdu devant l'attitude puérile de Damon. Il resta à les regarder ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation.

« C'est une question de principe avec elle c'est tous le temps _« fais ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais «_ Damon disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Il lâcha le volant et prît de force le sac de Bonnie ne lui laissant pas le choix. Elle resta à regarder Damon surpris, celui-ci prît les sous et les mît dans le porte monnaie de Sameh qui était grand ouvert.

« Avec les intérêts « Damon déclara puis relança le sac de Bonnie sur ses genoux. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon

« Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, j'allais lui donner « Elle disait faisant mine de ne pas être dégouté de sentir son porte monnaie se réduire. Damon la regarda et sourît

« oué c'est ça « Il disait en souriant. Sameh les regarda puis avança.

« N'empêche tu peux me dire le nom du président s'il « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie et Damon crièrent en même temps.

« OBAMA « Ils crièrent agacé que Sameh les prennent pour des cons. Sameh les regarda puis rigola

« Ben voila vous vous y connaissez quand même en politique « Il déclara les mettant à bout. Damon serra le volant avec ses mains agacé par Sameh tous comme Bonnie comprenant en quoi Sameh pouvait rendre dingue Damon parfois. Damon allait dire à Sameh de la fermer mais le petit parla.

_**Mais si tu fermes tes yeux,**_  
><em><strong> Ça donne presque envie <strong>_  
><em><strong> Rien n'a changé, vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si tu fermes tes yeux,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ça donne presque envie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Es-tu déjà venu ici ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment vais-je bien pouvoir être optimiste à ce sujet ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment vais-je bien pouvoir être optimiste à ce sujet ?<strong>_

« Vous êtes un peu des marginaux de la société « Sameh se mît à dire en regardant les deux tourtereaux.

« Je sais votre point commun « Sameh se mît à dire en regardant Damon puis Bonnie. Ils ne regardèrent même pas Sameh se doutant que celui-ci allait leur dire quelque chose qui allait les énervait.

« Vous êtes cool « Il déclara attirant le regard de Bonnie et Damon qui le regardèrent. Ils le fixèrent surpris sans rien dire ce que Sameh comprît. Il y eu un silence dans la voiture jusqu'à que Damon parle.

« Je peux changer mon domaine en culture général si tu veux « Damon déclara seulement ce qui surpris Sameh. Celui-ci sourît. Même s'ils étaient différends, ils s'arrangeaient pour que ça devienne leur point commun, c'était ça le secret de leur relation, en tous cas c'était comment Sameh le comprenait.

« Ok, je commence « Sameh déclara pendant que Bonnie finissait sa glace. Il regarda Damon et préféra poser des questions à Damon.

« Si tu trouve la réponse, je continue jusqu'à temps que tu perdes « Sameh disait. Damon hocha la tête tout à fait ok avec le jeu de Sameh.

« Quel était l'ancien nom des Yankees autrefois ? » Sameh demanda. Damon ne dît rien un moment

« Les Highlanders « Damon répondit. Bonnie les fixa tous en mangeant. Sameh sourît

« Ok 2 points pour toi »

« EN quel année ont-il été crée »

« en 1901, formé sous le nom de Orioles de Baltimore à Maryland « Damon disait ce qui surpris Bonnie et Sameh. Sameh fut surpris qu'il connaisse ,mais se souvenait qu'il lavait raconté un peu l'histoire des Yankees sur tous le trajet, Damon avait du s'en souvenir.

« Ok, combien les Yankees ont gagné de titre « Il demanda sûre que Damon ne connaissait pas ça.

« 27 titres de série mondiale, et 40 championnats de la Ligue Americaine « Damon répondit .

« Bon Sameh change d'équipe non » Bonnie disait en regardant Sameh qui hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

« Oui tu as raison » Sameh disait puis changea d'équipe.

**1 heure plus tard :**

« Les Giants « Damon répondit. Bonnie avait déjà laissé tombée et avait son coude posé sur le bord de la portière. Elle soupira agacé par ce jeu qui devenait vraiment nul. Damon avait toutes les réponses. Sameh soupira fatigué

« J'ai compris tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début « Sameh disait agacé en se posant contre son siège agacé.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais le base ball ? » Sameh demanda en croisant les bras agacé par Damon. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon à son tour ennuyé par le jeu.

« Tu as réussi à rendre ce jeu ennuyant «

« De 1, j'ai rien dit pas parce que je sais très bien que monsieur derrière aurait voulu avoir une conversation poussée avec moi et de 2 ce jeu est ennuyant à la base » Damon disait. Il klaxonna subitement agacé

« Fais chier « Il disait voyant qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bouchons. Bonnie ne décolla même pas sa tête de son coude qui était posé sur le rebord de la portière. Elle donna carrément son sac à Sameh fatigué de lui donner des sous.

« Sers-toi » Elle disait dépité de lui donner autant d'argent. Damon et elle n'étaient pas experts en bonne parole et c'était dans ses moments là qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils disaient beaucoup trop de gros mots. Sameh prît les sous sans problème ne se sentant pas coupable de voir Bonnie autant dépité. Damon la regarda et rigola, il ne voyait même pas son visage à cause de la casquette.

« Tu aimes le base ball alors ? » Sameh demanda en regardant Damon ignorant le dépit de Bonnie. Damon sourît sans rien dire, il ne dît rien mais ils comprirent la réponse.

« Voila notre point commun « Sameh disait content en fixant Damon qui regardait la route en face de lui. Bonnie se releva pour boire. Elle bu puis regarda les bouchons se demandant quand cela allait se libérer. Elle regarda l'heure ensuite se disant qu'elle avait encore du temps.

« Vous voulez pas qu'on aille voir votre ami après le match « Sameh demanda ayant peur d'être en retard au match.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est vite fait, on n'y sera à ton match je te rappelle que c'est ce soir « Bonnie disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Sameh.

« Mais tu n'as qu'à 'appeler par téléphone « Sameh continua

« Je suis du même avis que lui » Damon déclara mais lui ce n'était pas objectif. Il ne voulait pas que Bonnie y aille lui aussi.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dit au téléphone « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon et Sameh. Damon fît un bruit d'agacement dans la voiture que Bonnie pouvait entendre. Elle resta à le fixer.

« On y va c'était ce qui est prévu « Bonnie continua ne voulant se déroger à son programme. Elle l'avait dit sur un ton qui mettait fin à la discussion. Sameh comprît en voyant l'agacement de Damon et la détermination de Bonnie que ce n'était pas une conversation à avoir. Il se posa contre son siège et hocha la tête

« ok « Il disait seulement comprenant que ce que Bonnie voulait faire n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Damon. Le problème, c'était que Damon ne voulait pas que Bonnie reparte de chez Lana Glade avec plein d'idée dans la tête, avec des regrets, avec encore plus de question et encore plus de doute. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire lui prenne la tête, mais c'était déjà trop tard visiblement. Récemment, elle devenait comme obsédé par le prisonnier, elle avait beau le caché, il le savait. Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui était dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait parce qu'une part d'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Sameh resta à son tour à regarder Damon voyant que quelque chose avait l'air de l'agacé

* * *

><p>« Bon allez les filles « Stefan se mît à dire en se retournant vers Elena et Caroline qui avaient arrêté de marcher au bout de deux heures de marche. Les filles se posèrent sur un rocher et soupirèrent puis burent de l'eau. Tyler s'arrêta à son tour et les regarda agacé voyant qu'elles faisaient tout pour ne pas avancer surtout Caroline.<p>

« Vous êtes déjà essoufflé ? Sérieux « Il disait légèrement agacé.

« Quoi parce que je suis un hybride je devrais ne pas être essoufflé « Caroline disait sur un ton d'agacement.

« Oui Care tout à fait « Tyler se mît à dire installant un blanc. Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour Caroline ,mais si elle voulait jouer à faire l'emmerdeuse, il jouerait avec elle sans problème.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas être habitué à ma nouvelle condition « Caroline disait sur un ton agacé. Stefan, Elena et Tyler la fixèrent ayant clairement marre de la mauvaise humeur de la jolie blonde. Tyler soupira, pas du tout d'humeur à son tour.

« Il faut déjà que tu fasses un effort pour t'y habituer « Caroline se releva du rocher agacé

« Je crois que je fais un effort à chaque pleine Lune Tyler, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre «

« Non c'est vrai que je n'ai pas traversé ça moi, je n'ai pas fait un travail sur moi pour y parvenir et me retrouver avec Soul, non j'ai tout eu facilement « Tyler déclara sur un ton ironique laissant un silence.

« Fais un effort Care parce que je ne suis pas sorti avec une larve qui se plaint constamment de sa condition « Il disait puis s'en alla. Caroline ouvra la bouche sous le choque.

« Je prends de l'avance tanpis pour les autres « Il continua agacé. Caroline resta à regarder Tyler puis s'assît sur le rocher tout en croisant les bras agacé.

« Je m'en fous je reste ici » Elle cria voulant que Tyler l'entende. Elle était têtue comme une mule. Stefan et Elena regardèrent Tyler et Caroline se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire suivre Tyler ou restait avec Caroline. Stefan se décida et fît un signe de tête à Elena pour lui dire de rejoindre Tyler. Elena hocha la tête puis s'en alla laissant Caroline avec Stefan. Il était fort pour parler calmement au gens et pour les consoler. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle adorait chez lui. Stefan resta à regarder Caroline qui était assise.

« N'essaye pas de me rassurer ou peu importe, ça ne marchera pas, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre l'autre « Elle disait en parlant de Tyler. Stefan soupira.

« Maintenant qu'on y est tu ne pense pas que tu peux laisser ta mauvaise humeur à Mystic Fall » Stefan disait derrière un sourire même s'il devait avouer qu'il en avait un peu marre de la mauvaise humeur de Caroline qui se répercutait un peu sur tous le monde.

« J'ai jamais demandé à être ici, c'est Tyler qui se prend la tête « Caroline disait

« Sûrement parce que sa copine ne sourit plus comme avant « Stefan se mît à dire laissant un silence. Caroline resta à regarder en face d'elle restant silencieuse pourtant le silence, cela n'avait jamais était son fort. Elle resta à ne rien dire lorsqu'elle sentît Stefan à côté d'elle. Celui-ci s'assît à côté et regarda en face d'eux le paysage désertique qu'on leur offrait.

« Tu apprends vite tu sais, en à peine des semaines tu savais déjà contrôler ta nature de vampire » Stefan disait

« J'y ai été pour beaucoup j'avoue, mais tu as fais la plus grande et difficile partie du boulot « Stefan disait en souriant, mais il se retrouva à sourire tous seul donc il arrêta voyant que Caroline était vraiment de mauvais poil.

« Dit toi que c'est la même chose «

« C'est ça le problème « Caroline se mît à dire agacé.

« C'est toujours la même chose, rien ne change, nos vies, notre condition, je me retrouve à lutter pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas voulu, pour quelque chose qu'on m'a fais subir « Caroline déclara ayant vraiment marre de tous ça. Tout le monde avait eu ses moments de doute et là c'était au tour de Caroline de se sentir dépassé.

« Ne le prend pas en ce sens «

« C'est un fait Stefan « Caroline disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Stefan.

« Je suis un hybride qui n'a jamais voulu l'être et me demander de me battre pour quelque chose que je ne veux pas c'est un peu dure. Ok vampire, je me suis battue mais là pour être hybride non merci «

« Si tu contrôle ces transformations tu ne te rendras même pas compte de ce que tu es « Stefan disait

« Regarde Tyler » Stefan continua fixant Caroline dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne dît rien sachant que Stefan avait raison.

« Laisse tombé Stefan, je n'ai pas envie de marcher, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer cette meute »

« En fait tu n'as pas envie de contrôler ta partie Loup Garou « Stefan disait comprenant

« Je n'ai pas envie d'accepter ce que ce foutu prisonnier m'a fait alors je ne bougerais pas « Caroline disait, elle resta à regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle sentît subitement son corps se soulevait. Elle regarda Stefan perdu

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle disait à Stefan qui commença à marcher.

« Je vais bouger pour toi »

« Laisse-moi Stefan « Caroline disait. Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Il continua à avancer sans regarder Caroline puis sauta d'une colline à une autre.

« Stefan laisse moi » Caroline hurla, mais Stefan n'entendît que l'écho de sa voix. Elle essaya de s'enlever de Stefan, mais c'était impossible. Il avait trop de force.

« C'est pour ton bien dis toi que c'est pour ton bien « Stefan disait puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour rejoindre les autres avec Caroline qui criait à chaque fois.

Tyler lui était en train de sauter d'une vallée à une autre. Il se retourna et regarda Elena qui hésitait de sauter ne voulant pas tombé dans le creux.

« Je te tiens « Tyler disait en tendant sa main attendant qu'Elena se lance. Celle-ci prît de l'élan puis sauta. Tyler la rattrapa et celle-ci se laissa tenir par Tyler qui sourît voyant la tête d'Elena.

« Ca va ? » Il demanda

« oUi oui « Elle répondit. Tyler se retourna et continua le chemin tandis qu'Elena restait derrière. Elle baissa sa tête et regarda sa cheville voyant une petite blessure qu'elle s'était faite. Elle resta à regarder sa cheville et vît sa blessure guérir.

« Tu me suis « Tyler demanda toujours en regardant les alentours. Celui-ci bu sa bouteille d'eau.

« Dit Tyler, pourquoi une meute se planquerait ici » Elena disait subitement en arrivant à côté de Tyler

« il n'y a qu'un désert, je pensais que les Loup Garou étaient plus forêt, eau, la nature quoi »

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'on est dans la nature « Tyler disait avec un sourire faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'Elena voulait lui dire.

« Si mais c'est un peu asséché « Elena disait surprise que des Loup Garou se retrouve dans ce genre d'endroit.

« Tu as raison » Tyler disait sachant pertinemment que les Loup Garou ne s'installait jamais dans des endroits comme ça. Tyler sourît

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on avance » Tyler disait déterminé à avancer pour y arriver. Elena marcha à côté de lui espérant que Caroline et Stefan les rattraperait. Il resauta d'un rocher à un autre puis se retourna vers Elena pour lui tendre sa main. Elena secoua la tête

« Je vais me débrouiller « Elena disait voulant tester ces limites. Tyler haussa les épaules comprenant. Il recula puis sourît en voyant Elena prendre de l'élan. Elle retomba subitement sur ses pates sans problèmes et regarda Tyler.

« Tu vois, pas de quoi avoir peur « Il disait. Elena sourît à Tyler. Celui-ci se retourna et avança. Elena se releva et sourît puis suivît Tyler. Ils avancèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Caroline criait le nom de Stefan. Tyler et Elena se retournèrent pour les regarder.

« Stefan fais moi descendre « Caroline cria.

« Non, c'est hors de question «

« Taisez-vous « Tyler disait subitement ce qui surpris Caroline et Stefan. »

« Pardon « Caroline disait

« On va arriver dans le territoire, faite vous discret « Tyler avoua commençant à sentir l'arrivé. Il continua à marcher. Caroline regarda Tyler un long moment.

« Il fait tous ça pour toi à la base je te rappelle » Stefan disait voyant que Caroline fixait Tyler. Elle venait de réaliser que Tyler était vraiment en train de se prendre la tête pour elle à vrai dire tous le monde même Stefan. Il allait dans un territoire ennemi alors qu'il était vampire. Ils prenaient tous en réalité des grands risques pour elle. Stefan avança emmenant Caroline avec lui mais celle-ci ne rouspéta par contre lui et se laissa faire tout en regardant Tyler qui était devant avec Elena.

* * *

><p>Il y avait un silence dans la voiture dorénavant. Un silence qui s'accuentait de 1 parce que Sameh s'était endormi sur la banquette et de deux parce qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à New York. Il voyait les panneaux qui leur disaient qu'ils étaient proche et plus ils avançaient plus le silence était là.<p>

« Tu es sûre que tu veux y allé « Damon se mît à dire n'aimant vriament pas ce que Bonnie voulait faire. Bonnie enleva la casquette et regarda Damon.

« On en a dèja parlé » Elle disait en remettant bien ses cheveux.

« Tu as parlé, j'ai écouté mais «

« Je sais ce que tu penses, tu as peur que j'aille à la bas, que je m'informes sur le prisonnier, que je découvre des choses que je n'aimerais pas, des conséquences qui vont me faire peur ,mais je préfère savoir que de rester dans l'ignorance »

« J'en doute « Damon disait la connaissant par cœur.

« cela va te perturbé encore plus"

« Qui te le dis ? » Bonnie disait.

« Rien n'en sortira de bon « Damon disait

« N'est ce pas dèja le cas «

« Non « Damon disait.

« Là, je sais que si tu occultes les alentours, tu es ici avec moi, avec nous comme tu l'as été tout à l'heure ,mais si jamais tu sais ce qui se passe à cause de ce que tu as fais ou ce qui risque de t'arriver plus tard, tu ne seras plus là Bonnie. TU ne seras même pas là pour regarder le match, pour sourire, rire, faire des paris à la con parce que ça marche comme ça avec toi lorsque quelque chose te mine, cela se répercute sur notre relation ou tes relations avec les autres « Damon disait laissant un blanc.

« C'est ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui me demande de vivre une relation sans lendemain " Bonnie disait avec des guillemets parlant de la discussion que Damon et elle avait eu à propos de leur avenir. Elle disait trouvant Damon culotté puisque lui avait en quelque sorte modifié leur relation en demandant à Bonnie de ne pas parler d'avenir. La prison avait eu des répercussions sur lui et sur leur relation dont il devrait comprendre que ce qu'elle risque de découvrir là bas allait avoir des répercussions sur eux. C'était bizarre pour Damon qu'elle compare ce qu'il avait traversé en prison, les répercussions qu'il avait eu comme le fait de ne pas croire en l'avenir et les répercussions que Bonnie risquait d'avoir. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun rapport entre tous ça. Elle ne pouvait pas comparer, l'incomparable.

« Ce n'est pas pareil « Damon déclara

« C'est jamais pareil avec toi, il y a toujours une différence entre ce que je vis et ce que tu vis ,mais c'est exactement la même chose, la prison t'a rendue plus sombre toi aussi. Une part de toi est là bas, on le sait pertinemment, tu es peut être là maintenant mais parfois ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas capable d'avancer aussi et ton sourire n'est plus aussi présent qu'avant « Bonnie disait ne voyant aucune différence entre elle et Damon. Elle aussi n'arrivait plus trop à sourire, elle aussi n'arrivait pas à avancer. Elle avait besoin de savoir et Damon ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne pas faire ce que lui faisait. Il n'était plus le même lui aussi, une part de lui était là bas dans l'Ardes tandis qu'elle , elle était avec les sorcières.

« tu as le choix de te rendre aveugle, de ne pas voir ce qui risque de t'arriver, de nous arriver,mais tu choisis de vouloir voir même après tous ce qu'on a vécu » Damon disait laissant un blanc.

« Alors que moi j'ai pas d'autre choix de voir la prison, crois moi si j'avais su que j'allais allé dans ce putai » Damon s'arrêta ayant le reflexe à cause de Sameh de ne pas dire de gros mot. Il serra le volant agacé. A chaque fois qu'il parlait de ça. Bonnie avait l'impression de voir de la douleur dans les yeux de Damon. Celui-ci fît une grimace d'agacement.

« Si on m'avait donné le choix entre savoir ou ne pas savoir que j'allais être torturé, j'aurais tous de même choisi de ne pas savoir et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que je serais passés à côté de nos moments. J'aurais totalement flippé Bonnie et je serais partie depuis longtemps « Damon avoua. Bonnie ne dît rien comprenant ce qu'il disait.

« Et là ? Tu vas me dire que tu profites de nous à fond ? de ses moments comme tu dis » Bonnie demanda

« Oui « Damon disait clairement la coupant court.

« Regarde on va voir un match de base ball, ce n'est pas nous ça, ça c'est la vie d'un citoyen normal « Damon disait n'arrivant pas à y croire lui aussi.

« On a toujours anticipé les choses, avec Klaus, avec Angel, Lester et j'en passe, on anticipe oubliant de vivre ses moments, tu me l'as toi-même dit ça alors pourquoi tu ne vois pas que si on va dans le bureau de Lana et qu'on y ressort, on dira au revoir au match de base ball, aux dîners, aux sorties entre nous parce que toi y compris moi on va tous faire pour survivre sans jamais vivre « Damon disait installant un silence. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie.

« Et j'ai passé trop de temps à survivre Bonnie, je suis fatigué de survivre « Damon disait clairement. C'était dans ses moments là que Bonnie voyait l'Ardes dans les yeux de Damon.A vrai dire avec la mort des sorcières, lui il ne voyait plus trop de problème, ok peut être qu'il y aurait des problèmes, mais lui tous ce qu'il se disait,c 'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour rester ici. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir peur que les sorcières le récupère. C'était peut être égoïste et horrible sachant ce que Bonnie avait fait, elle avait tué des sorcières, mais elle savait parfaitement que Damon s'en foutait. Il ne se souciait pas de leur mort, pour lui, elles n'avaient pas qu'à les pousser à bout. Ils n'avaient rien demandé Bonnie et lui, les sorcières se sont mêlés de leur relation et voila elles sont mortes point final. Il comprenait que Bonnie se sente coupable, ,mais lui il ne mentirait pas en disant qu'il se sentait coupable parce que non, il s'en foutait. Depuis cette histoire avec l'Ardes, les sorcières, les gardianes et les Loup Garou étaient loin d'être ses amis. Qui lui en voudrait de ne rien ressentir pour eux, pour tout le monde surnaturel qui les tourmentait constamment. Bonnie voyait ça dans les yeux de Damon, elle savait qu'il ressentait tous ça et elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle comprenait que lorsqu'on avait autant subi comme Damon, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner et Damon n'était pas prêt à leur pardonner. Bonnie resta à regarder les yeux de Damon comprenant qu' à cause d'elle, il était en train de se souvenir de choses qu'il essayait d'oublier. Damon fît une grimace d'agacement n'aimant pas pensé à ce putain d'Ardes. Elle ne dît rien mais ne pu rien dire puisque les deux entendirent Sameh qui était en train de se réveiller. Bonnie tourna sa tête vers Sameh et esquissa un léger sourire se retenant de montrer à Sameh la tension qui s'était installé entre Damon et elle.

« Enfin réveillé » Bonnie disait changeant de sujet, mais Sameh voyait bien qu'il avait interrompu une discussion entre eux. Il regarda Damon voyant à travers le miroir que celui-ci avait l'air troublé. Il vît les yeux de Damon qui se montraient à la fois sévère et douloureux. Damon remarqua que Sameh se posait des questions un peu inquiet pour lui.

« On est arrivé « Damon déclara puis changea de direction le miroir pour ne pas que Sameh le regarde. Sameh tourna ensuite sa tête vers Bonnie et vît celle-ci qui était en train de regarder Damon s'en voulant de lui avoir fait rappeler l'Ardes. Elle savait que Damon voulait la protéger mais elle avait juste oublié que c'était aussi pour se protéger lui. Elle allait poser sa main sur la main de Damon mais celui-ci mît ses deux mains sur le volant. Sameh les regarda sans rien dire n'aimant pas trop lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça. Ils passaient facilement du chaud au froid et il avait dû mal avec ce genre de relation avec les gens. Il leva ensuite la tête et vît les immeubles, il devait essayer de changer l'ambiance dans la voiture, il devait faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent aux vrai eux, les eux de tout à l'heure.

« Donc c'est ça la BIG APPLE « Sameh disait en se relevant pour regarder la ville avec tous les gens qui marchaient. Il prît sa caméra puis commença à filmer.

« Fais attention « Bonnie disait en regardant Sameh qui était debout. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se mettait debout comme ça. Sameh resta à filmer.

« Ouaw c'est impressionnant « Bonnie se perdît en Sameh pensant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Damon. Il lui avait en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux. Non pas en quelque sorte, il lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'était vrai, il était en direction pour aller voir un match et elle, elle voulait s'arrêter pour parler de chose qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler au lieu de visiter New York. En voyant comment Sameh regardait New York, elle se rendît compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette ville alors que cela faisait deux fois qu'elle y était. Une fois avec Lester, et maintenant là mais dans les deux, ce n'était pas pour visiter New York, ce n'était pas pour vivre mais simplement survivre en attendant de mettre fin à la survie. Elle s'était constamment plein de ne pas vivre de moment normaux avec Damon ,mais il suffisait de voir la journée pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train d'en vivre en ce moment. Damon avait raison, ce n'était pas sensé être eux, ces gens qui allaient voir un match de base ball, ces gens qui passaient une journée à rire, à blaguer, ce n'était pas eux en général mais aujourd'hui, cela l'était et c'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. C'était ça, le moment normal qu'elle attendait et au lieu d'en profiter, elle voulait voir Lana. Elle regarda en face d'elle perdu puis parla.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête visiter, on a le temps tu sais « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant le regard surpris de Sameh et Damon. Sameh la regarda surpris se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Depuis quand elle voulait visiter, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était allez voir Lana puis en finir avec le match, mais Bonnie se montrait imprévisible. Damon resta à la regarder surpris à son tour, c'était tous con mais croyez le ou non pour lui et surtout pour Bonnie ce simple quelque chose était un grand pas pour elle qui était obsédé par les prisonniers depuis ce soir là.

« Je veux bien « Sameh répondit espérant que cette visite relaxe tous le monde. Il tourna ensuite la tête et regarda les buildings qui l'encerclaient.

« Ouaw c'est impressionnant « Sameh disait en voyant les buildings. Bonnie tourna sa tête et croisa le regard de Damon. Les deux se fixèrent sans rien dire.

Tyler, Caroline, Elena et Stefan étaient en train de marcher en fil indienne. Tyler était en première position et les filles étaient encore derrière fatiguées. Elles espéraient vite se reposer. Ils étaient dans une grotte depuis un moment.

« On est arrivé « Tyler disait commençant à sentir la nature. Caroline sentît aussi la nature un peu près comme tout le monde. Elle utilisa son ouï de vampire puis entendit comme une chute d'eau. Elle utilisa de suite sa vitesse rapide passant à toute vitesse à côté de Tyler et des autres puis s'arrêta en voyant de la verdure. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand voyant une chute d'eau immense. Elle resta à regarda les terres surprise se demandant comment un décor comme celui-ci pouvait se cacher derrière un tel désert. Elle resta choquée puis entendît Tyler, Elena et Stefan. Elle se retourna vers eux puis sentît l'air

« C'est magnifique « Elle disait en regardant tous le monde qui sourît contente de revoir le sourire de Caroline.

« C'est une réserve, faut faire attention, elle a appartient à un certains John Galagher « Tyler se mît à dire sachant qu'ils étaient dans une propriété privée

« Tu rigole cette endroit appartient à quelqu'un « Elena se mît à dire choqué. Tyler hocha la tête

« Oui donc faite vous discret »Tyler disait. Elena prît son appareil photo puis prît des photos.

« Je vais dégouter Jeremy avec ça « Elle disait. Elle prît en photo ensuite Caroline, Stefan et Tyler qui admiraient les alentours. Elle sourît puis regarda Caroline.

« On fait une photo « Elena disait voulant figé ce moment.

« Stefan prend nous en photo avec Care « Elena se mît à dire en donnant l'appareil à Stefan. Stefan prît l'appareil et sourît. Il vît les filles qui étaient devant la chute d'eau.

« Allez sourit, on est comme en vacance « Elena disait à Caroline. Celle-ci se mît à sourire. Elena et elle commencèrent à rire et Stefan prît la photo. Elles s'approchèrent ensuite des garçons.

« Venez on va faire une photo ensemble, je vous force « Elena disait forçant Tyler et Stefan à faire une photo. Tyler se mît à côté de Caroline et Elena était à côté de Stefan. Ils étaient au bord de chaque fille. Ils sourirent tous à l'appareil qu'Elena tenait dans ses mains. Elle prît la photo puis regarda le résultat.

« Impeccable, je la rajouterais à mon album photo « Elle disait

« Tu te prépare déjà pour tes études à la fac « Caroline disait en souriant. Elena avait opté pour une filière très littéraire et elle avait prit une option photographie.

« En quelque sorte « Elle disait en regardant tous le monde.

« Bon on avance avant qu'il fasse nuit « Tyler disait puis commença à avancer. Il avança mais s'arrêta en entendant un plongeon. Il tourna sa tête et vît Caroline dans l'eau. Celle-ci s'était mise en sous vêtement et avait sauté voulant profiter.

« Laisse nous profiter avant « Elle disait en faisant bouger ses bras et ses jambes sous l'eau. Elena la prît en photo en souriant. Tyler regarda Caroline puis sourît voyant qu'elle commençait à retrouver son sourire. Ca c'était sa copine, la vrai Caroline Forbes, marrante, souriante, spontané.

**One Republic : Something I need **

**J'ai fait un rêve l'autre nuit**  
><strong> À propos de l'unique vie qu'on reçoit<strong>  
><strong> Je me suis réveillé peu après deux heures<strong>  
><strong> Suis resté éveillé et t'ai regardée<strong>  
><strong> Pour ne pas perdre la tête<strong>

« Ouaw « Sameh et Bonnie dirent en même temps en voyant l'entrée du central Park. Sameh commença à courir dans l'allée. Elle était immense avec des bancs, des statuts qui les bordaient. Les gens marchaient, parlaient, courraient, profitaient du beau temps. Bonnie resta à regarder Sameh courir surprise. Damon regarda Sameh se disant qu'il devait le surveiller, ce parc était beaucoup trop immense pour lui. Il allait se perdre c'était obligé. Bonnie resta à regarder l'allée puis marcha avec Damon. Elle tourna sur elle-même en voyant les arbres. Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel tout en marchant. Pas étonnant que le central Park était considéré comme la chose qu'il fallait absolument visiter à New York. Ce n'était pas un simple parc, c'était une merveille avec ses statuts, ses lacs, ses fontaines, c'était un trésor. Damon resta à la fixer voyant qu'elle était comme subjugué. Bonnie prît son téléphone et prît en photo tous ce qu'elle voyait. Damon se mît à côté de Bonnie et leva la tête tous comme elle pour regarder la statue. Ils restèrent tous les deux à regarder la statue lorsque Damon senti la main de Bonnie dans la sienne. Il ne réagit pas mais esquissa un sourire ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie qui n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle faisait ressortir les mauvais côtés de Damon enfin tous ce qui était mauvais pour lui en plus de ses mauvais côtés. Damon sourît puis entendît le bruit du téléphone de Bonnie.

« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me prendre en photo » Il disait en tournant sa tête. Il vît Bonnie qui souriait en tenant son téléphone. Elle rigola puis Damon avança mais Bonnie recula. Bonnie continua à prendre des photos puis courra subitement

« Je propose que tu m'attrapes « Elle déclara faisant en sorte que Damon vives et non survive, faisant en sorte de vivre et non de survivre comme il le lui avait rappelé. Damon la regarda courir et sourît

« Tu sais que je peux t'attraper facilement « Damon disait. Bonnie s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Devant tous le monde »

« Ne me teste pas »

« Je suis sportives Damon » Elle disait pour rire parce que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

_**Et j'ai eu une semaine infernale**_  
><em><strong> Et oui je sais que tu peux le dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu es comme le filet dans le vide<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je vais voler au delà du bord<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tu me suis<strong>_

« Tu l'auras voulu » Damon disait puis se mît à courir. Bonnie se retourna de suite et courra de toutes ses forces. Damon la rattrapa sans problème. Elle cria lorsqu'il la porta d'une main par la taille et qu'ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe. Bonnie gémit de douleur en tombant sur Damon. Il sourît ce que Bonnie voulait prendre en photo. Elle le prît en train de sourire avec son portable. Damon la retourna se mettant sur elle dans l'herbe.

« Arrête avec les photos » Il disait en la regardant.

«On en a pas assez « Elle disait en prenant encore Damon en photo.

« Il n'y a pas que moi qui devrait sourire plus souvent, toi aussi » Bonnie disait en souriant à Damon. Celui-ci s'éloigna de Bonnie puis s'allongea pour regarder le ciel laissant Bonnie. Celle-ci regarda le ciel à son tour.

« J'aurais pas dû te reparler de la prison, c'était bas de ma part. Si tu veux aller voir Lana, on ira « Damon disait subitement se rendant compte qu'il était allé loin. C'était un coup bas dans le sens où il disait qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié et pourtant il faisait en sorte qu'elle en ait. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« Et c'était aussi hypocrite, je te demande de te battre pour nous et là je te demande de vivre, je te demande de voir un futur et après je te demande de renoncer au futur. Je te demande toujours tous et le contraire, je te demande constamment quelque chose et tu le fais alors que moi lorsque tu me demande juste de voir Lana, j'en fais toute une histoire « Damon déclara en regardant le ciel ayant réalisé qu'il était égoïste et hypocrite dans cette relation. Bonnie ne dît rien avouant que c'était un peu vrai.

_**Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi**_  
><em><strong> Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_

« Merci de reconnaître ça « Elle disait en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle perdît petit à petit son sourire ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire maintenant.

« On sait tous les deux qu'une part de toi est là bas « Bonnie disait subitement en parlant de l'Ardes. Damon ne dît rien ne pouvant lui dire le contraire. Elle avait été un injsute tout à l'heure, elle devait l'avouer. Damon était parfois très sombre lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de la prison, mais la plupart du temps, il était là et elle devait avouer qu'il était en quelque sorte plus courageux qu'elle parce qu'il arrivait à sourire, rire avec elle après ce qu'il avait vécu en prison.

« que parfois tu sombres dans des idées sombres " Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda se doutant que Bonnie savait que parfois il avait dû mal à vivre normalement,il avait dût mal à être entièrement là, entièrement à elle. Il ne pouvait nier ce fait, elle essayait parfois de faire en sorte que ses idées noires, ses rêves disparaissent, mais ils étaient là et oublier lui était impossible.

"Tu essaye de cacher le fait que tes yeux divaguent dans le vide parfois " Bonnie continua.

"Mais je sais que tu retrouves toujours le moyen de revenir malgré ses moments là, tu reviens constamment " Bonnie avoua réalisant qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir un petit ami comme lui.. Il était parfait qui pouvait le nier, il était celui qui avait le contrôle dans leur relation, qui savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire. Ok il en demandait parfois beaucoup à Bonnie, mais elle comprenait tous à fait.

« J'accepte peut être tes demandes, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire ce que tu fais en ce moment.« Bonnie avoua se rendant compte que Damon avait totalement raison. Elle n'était pas capable de faire semblant d'aller bien, si elle allait voir Lana, elle ne serait pas capable de voir le bon côté d'être avec lui. Elle serait trop prise par la culpabilité, le regret, la douleur. Damon arrivait peut-être à vivre avec ces sentiments ,mais pas elle.

_**Hier soir je pense avoir trop bu**_  
><em><strong> Appelle ça une béquille temporaire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec des mots brisés j'ai essayé de dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chérie tu ne dois pas avoir peur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car même démunis, nous sommes toujours là l'un pour l'autre<strong>_

« Si tu me demandes de te sourire, de rire, d'être avec toi, je ne suis pas sûre que je suis capable de le faire si j'en apprend plus et je suis désolé pour ça parce que toi tu arrives à vivre après ce que tu as vécu, tu arrives à être avec moi ,mais moi je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à être avec toi » Elle s'arrêta pensant à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je te demande d'être avec moi après ce que tu as traversé et tu es parfait, tellement parfait que j'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser « Bonnie avoua

« Mais moi, je me mine pour un rien, je déprime pur un rien, pleure pour un rien, alors pardonne moi Damon de ne pas avoir le même courage que toi » Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Damon. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment c'était quoi le résultat de la conversation, il ne savait pas si elle allait voir Lana ou pas.

"Tu va y allé ?" Damon demanda ne comprenant pas trop où Bonnie voulait en venir. Il voulait savoir si elle allait prendre le risque de ressentir des sentiments indésirables comme la culpabilité, le regret. Bonnie réfléchit un moment se rendant compte qu'en réalité Damon avait beaucoup plus de courage qu'elle. Il arrivait à être parfait avec elle après ce qu'il avait vécu oubliant les sentiments indésirables alors qu'elle, elle ne s'attardait que sur les sentiments indésirable. Il resta à la regarder puis ouvra les yeux surpris en l'entendant.

"Et je crois que je dois m'excuser "

" du fait que je ne veux plus aller chez Lana parce que je sais que je risque de ne plus être là « Elle avoua montrant à Damon qu'elle n'était peut être pas capable de rester tel qu'elle est avec lui en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait. Il la regarda sans rien dire le sachant déjà. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour ça. Il y avait des sentiments autres que l'amour qui était capable de détruire une personne. Il connaissait ces sentiments, il les avait déjà eu ,mais Bonnie non et c'était normal que même après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversés certains sentiments comme la culpabilité, le regret les dévaste tous les deux. Cela n'était pas un secret, mais personne n'était parfait, aucun couple n'était parfait et leur couple en avait tellement subi qu'il savait que peu importe ce que Bonnie ressentirait à la suite, il sera là pour elle. Elle était juste humaine.

"Je vis des moments normaux et je devrais m'arrêter à ces moments comme tu dis ,mais je pense qu'une part de moi s'en veut et considère que je les mérite pas depuis que je les ai tué". Elle avoua ressentant ça depuis ce soir là. Il ne dît rien comprenant ce qu'elle disait.

"Mais tu les mérites Damon, après ce que tu as traversé, tu les mérites plus que n'importe qui, plus que moi et je ne vais pas m'en vouloir de les vivre tant que tu les auras avec ou sans moi " Bonnie continua. Damon ouvra les yeux surpris par la phrase de Bonnie. Elle voulait en même temps lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle regrette le fait de l'avoir fait rester parce que bien au contraire, elle ne regrettait pas à cause de lui. Juste pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler là dans, l'herbe comme un couple normal, la mort du conseil ne lui faisait rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs que se sentir coupable de ne rien ressentir face à la mort du conseil. Ils restèrent à se regarder puis Bonnie conclut enfin décidant de changer l'itinéraire de leur trajet.

_**Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi**_  
><em><strong> Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_

"Alors je te suis " Bonnie termina parlant du fait qu'elle n'irait plus voir Lana. Il était d'accord, il méritait ses moments ,mais Bonnie encore plus. Malgrè qu'elle ne le pensait pas, lui il le pensait. Elle méritait de vivre ça, cet instant malgré tout. Il allait lui dire ça ,mais quelqu'un le coupa.

« Hey j'ai trouvé un truc trop cool, le chassage de pigeon « Sameh disait en arrivant. Il s'assît à côté de Damon sur les fesses. Voila Sameh dans toute sa splendeur se disait Damon. Il arrivait à les interrompre sans arrêt. Il choisissait constamment le bon moment pour ramener sa fraise. Les deux tournèrent la tête restant allongé puis le regardèrent. Il avait un lance pierre.

« Où tu as trouvé ça ? »

« Je l'ai fait moi-même « Sameh avoua fière de sa trouvaille. Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire. Sameh les regarda ayant encore l'impression de les avoir dérangés dans une discussion sérieuse.

« Je vous dérange ? » Il demanda. Ouaw incroyable, c'était la première fois qu'il demandait s'il dé c'était une nouvelle par contre.

« Depuis quand tu demandes « Damon déclara. Sameh haussa les épaules puis s'allongea à son tour et les trois regardèrent le ciel sans bouger.

« Depuis que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes troublé depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pas marrant lorsque vous rigolez plus « Sameh avoua en regardant le ciel s'en foutant de les interrompre en s'allongeant avec eux. Bonnie et Damon le regardèrent sans rien dire se doutant.

« Vous savez selon une étude, ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant de voir ses parents troublaient ou se disputaient, cela peut perturber le développement de l'enfant « Sameh se mît à dire sentant les regards de Damon et Bonnie sur lui. Ils le regardèrent.

« Tu es un enfant ? » Ils demandèrent en même temps ce qui fît sourire Sameh. Il tourna sa tête et les regarda

« C'est la bonne nouvelle de ces statistiques, vous pouvez être rassuré vous n'êtes pas des mauvais parents, il faut en être pour ça alors je vais me développé normalement comme un enfant de 13 ans ordinaire « Il disait en les regardant. Bonnie et Damon froncèrent les sourcilles un peu perdu par le raisonnement à la fois logique et illogique de Sameh.

« Mauvaise nouvelle, tu n'es pas un gamin ordinaire « Damon déclara subitement installant un blanc. Sameh ouvra les yeux surpris

« Attends, rassure moi c'était un compliment « Il demanda subitement. Damon resta à le regarder ayant envie de lui dire non mais il décida d'être cool.

« Oui « Damon disait. Sameh ouvra les yeux en grand choqué.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que si tu aurais mis de l'argent pour chaque compliment que tu fais dans la journée même dans la semaine, j'aurais gagné qu'un dollar « Sameh se mît à dire en ouvrant en grand la bouche.

« Oh mon dieu, un dollar que ça tu te rends compte « Sameh continua en regardant le ciel sous le choque.

« Un pauvre et misérable dollar « Il répéta. Bonnie rigola.

_**Je sais que nous sommes différents**_  
><em><strong> Mais je suis si heureux qu'on ait tenu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'à maintenant, maintenant<strong>_

_** Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin**_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin<strong>_

« Crois moi ça veut de l'or, garde ce dollar en tête « Elle regarda ensuite Damon lorsqu'elle vît celui-ci mettre sa main dans sa poche intérieur de veste. Damon sortît son portefeuille. Il sortît un billet puis le posa sur le torse de Sameh

« Tiens « Il disait. Sameh prît le billet puis regarda. Il le tendît en face de lui puis se releva se mettant assis.

« C'est un billet de 200 dollars ? » Il disait en ouvrant en grand les yeux. Il le leva pour voir s'il était faux ce qui fît rire Bonnie et Damon qui voyaient que Sameh était expert en ça. Il savait reconnaitre le vrai du faux.

« Mes compliments valent plus qu'un dollars « Damon disait ne se prenant pas pour de la merde ce que Bonnie remarqua. Elle roula des yeux. Sameh resta à regarder le billet puis se rallongea à côté de Damon. Il resta allongé content de les revoir eux.

« C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas l'utiliser « Sameh disait en mettant le billet dans sa poche.

« C'est beaucoup trop précieux » Il disait ce qui surpris Damon et Bonnie. Ils trouvaient ça mignon mais Damon ne le montra pas.

« Ben rends le moi alors « Il disait

« ça sert à quoi que je gaspille un billet de 200 dollars qui circulera pas dans l'économie américaine ou égyptienne » Il disait. Sameh se retourna

« Mais cela circulera dans mon cœur Damon » Sameh disait avec un voix toute mignonne. Damon se mît à rire tous comme Bonnie.

« Tu es co » Il s'arrêta puis regarda en face de lui le ciel.

« Oh laisse tombé « Il disait seulement. Sameh regarda Damon un long moment puis regarda le ciel à son tour sans rien dire.

« Vous savez, c'est ces moments là que mon père voulait que je vive" Sameh se mît à dire laissant un blanc

« Alors merci d'y participer » Il avoua en regardant le ciel. Bonnie, Damon ne dirent rien et restèrent à regarder le bleu du ciel lorsque Bonnie se releva subitement, elle se leva puis s'allongea à côté de Sameh délaissant Damon puis regarda le ciel

« On prend une photo, et vous avez pas interêt à rechigner ou me prendre la tête, on prend une , deux , trois , quatre photos, jusqu'à que je dise qu'on arrête « Bonnie disait en sortant son téléphone. Damon et Sameh ne dirent rien ne voulant pas la contredire sur ça. Damon et Bonnie se rapprochèrent de Sameh pour prendre la photo.

« Souriez « Bonnie disait en surélevant son téléphone. Ils sourirent tous puis figèrent ce moment en une photo.

_**Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue**_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans ce monde plein de gens il y a une personne qui me tue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi<strong>_

_** Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi**_  
><em><strong> Si un jour tu vis, alors je veux le faire avec toi<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline regarda Tyler qui était juste devant elle tandis qu'Elena et Stefan étaient encore derrière. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils étaient lent mais elle se doutait que c'était sûrement pour la forcer à parler à Tyler puisque toute la journée c'était tendu entre eux. Caroline regarda Tyler qui avait l'air de s'en foutre d'elle.<p>

« Aie « Elle disait faisant semblant d'avoir mal quelque part ,mais Tyler l'ignora et continua sa marche. Elle s'arrêta agacé voyant qu'il s'en foutait clairement qu'elle dise aie ou qu'elle ait mal. Elle prît un caillou et le lança à Tyler mais celui-ci fît comme s'il ne sentait rien. Il préférait l'ignorer aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle était chiante. Caroline s'arrêta

« J'ai compris Tyler c'est bon, on peut se parler comme deux adultes « Elle disait subitement. Tyler se retourna vers elle

« Ha maintenant tu es une adulte, tu es plus une gamine flemmard qui se plaint touts le temps « Tyler disait. Caroline le regarda

« Quoi ? tu viens de dire que j'étais quoi « Caroline se mît à dire

« Tu as bien entendu « Tyler disait puis se retourna. Caroline utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît en face de lui

« Ok je suis désolé de ne pas m'habituer à ma condition « Caroline disait

« C'est normale ça, je te reproche de ne pas te battre pour combattre cette condition, je sais que c'est dure de subir les transformations les soirs de pleine Lune, mais je suis en voie de fixer ça comme ça tu pourras essayer de vivre normalement ,mais c'est assez dure d'essayer d'avancer lorsqu'on a un boulet derrière accroché à sa cheville » Tyler disait ce qui choqua Caroline.

« Tu sais quoi si je suis tant que ça un boulet pour toi on a qu'à rompre maintenant au lieu d'attendre la fin des vacances « Elle se mît à dire laissant un silence. Tyler la regarda sans rien dire ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle sorte un truc aussi bas.

« Je vais considérer sur tu es en train de su réagir »

« Chut «Caroline se mît à dire ce qui choqua Tyler.

« Je rêve où tu es en t » Caroline poussa Tyler puis tomba au sol sur lui. Ils entendirent à ce moment un fusil tirait. Tyler regarda Caroline perdu.

« Il y a des chasseurs ici » Caroline demanda toujours sur Tyler. Celui-ci la regarda

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas « Tyler disait. Ils étaient en train de se regarder un moment lorsqu'ils entendirent plusieurs personnes rechargeaient leur fusil. Tyler regarda au dessus de Caroline et vît des fusils, il en voyait 4. Caroline sentît les présences au dessus d'elle.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a des hommes au dessus de nous « Caroline disait sentant parfaitement la présence d'homme au dessus d'elle. Tyler hocha la tête

« Si « Il répondit en voyant 4 hommes avec des immenses fusils autour d'eux. Caroline tourna sa tête et les regarda.

« On en a 2 ici « Un des hommes disaient tandis qu'un de leur copain était en train de forcer Elena et Stefan à avancer.

« On a le droit à un vampire ce soir « Le jeune homme déclara.

« Et à deux Loup Garou «

« Je ne suis pas un Loup Garou « Caroline disait n'acceptant pas d'en être un. Un des hommes la prît avec elle et commença à la renifler

« Oh non c'est un hybride les gars « Il disait. Il examina Caroline et la prît par la mâchoire la forçant à la regarder.

« Tu aurais mieux fais de ne rien dire « Il disait en plongeant ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Caroline qui comprît à son tour que c'était des Loup Garous. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan et Elena se retrouvèrent en ligne avec les 6 types qui étaient en train de les fixer avec les fusils. Chacun en avait un. Un des hommes qui étaient plutôt baraqué s'approcha de Stefan et Caroline qui étaient à côté. Il les regarda un long moment les examinant puis leur donna un coup de fusil à chacun.

« Hey » Tyler cria. Il allait s'avancer mais un des types derrières dégaina son fusil près de lui.

« Attention « Il disait en tirant à côté de Tyler.

« Et ce n'est pas des simples balles comme tu peux le deviner « Il disait en regardant Tyler qui ne dît rien et resta à les regarder.

« On vient en paix, on est juste là »

« EN paix « L'homme qui avait frappé Stefan et Caroline déclara. Il suréleva Stefan ensuite puis mît le fusil sur le front de Stefan ce qui choqua la bande.

« Tu viens en paix avec un vampire « Il cria faisant sursauter Elena.

«Arrêtez « Elena cria en voyant que le type avait les yeux froid et le fusil collé au front de Stefan qui ne bougeait pas. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan et Elena restèrent choqué ne comprenant rien.

« Alors de quel clan tu es ? » Le Loup Garou demanda ce qui intrigua Stefan.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez « Stefan disait gardant son calme ne comprenant pas de quoi le Loup Garou parlait. Le Loup Garou fît une grimace d'agacement. Il allait tirer.

« Dylan calme toi, il faut y allé « Un des hommes derrière disait.

« Je pense que John voudra lui régler son compte après « Il continua. Dylan regarda Stefan puis tous le monde puis baissa son arme.

« Fais chier, je vais me charger de les buter un par un « Il disait puis s'en alla en premier. Les hommes le regardèrent partir puis se mirent derrière la bande qui ne comprenait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? je pensais pas que les Loups Garou détestaient autant les vampires « Elena disait perdu en regardant Stefan, Tyler et Caroline qui étaient à leur tour surpris de la haine que ce Dylan avait. Ils savaient que les vampires et les Loup Garous ne s'appréciaient mais à ce point, . Tyler regarda Dylan agacé par lui se demandant c'était quoi le problème de ce type. Ils marchèrent tous pendant au moins 20 minutes avant de sentir du feu. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Ils avancèrent.

« On a de la visite » Les hommes déclarèrent puis dévoilèrent les visiteurs. Stefan, Elena, Tyler et Caroline ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en voyant plein de gens autour du feu de camps, en train de danser, d'autre manger, ils étaient plutôt aurait dit une colonie de vacance. Tout le monde était en train de fixer la bande les yeux grands ouverts sans rien dire. C 'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, mais il ne regardait pas Tyler, Elena. Ils fixaient les vampires parmi leur bande c'est-à-dire Stefan et Caroline. Un homme se leva du feu de camps subitement puis fît le tour et marcha en direction des jeunes. Il était en jean ,et était torse nu. Il avança marchant pieds nu mais fût arrêté par Dylan.

« Laisse moi les tuer « Dylan disait en regardant Caroline et Stefan.

« C'est John Galagher « Tyler disait en voyant le type torse nu qui était blond, les yeux bleus et baraqué comme un peu tous les Loup Garous. Il était le cliché du Loup Garou. John regarda Dylan puis prît le fusil de Dylan préférant le tenir. Il ne dît rien puis se dirigea vers la bande. Il créa de la distance entre eux puis pointa le fusil vers eux, vers Caroline en premier.

« On dit que le sang gicle beaucoup plus d'une vampire femme qu'un vampire mal « John disait s'en foutant que Caroline soit un hybride, elle était avant tout vampire.

« Alors où sont les autres vampires avec vous ? » John demanda en pointant Caroline avec le fusil

« De quoi vous parlez ? on est tous seul » Elena disait. John resta à regarder Caroline sans rien dire.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« On a entendu dire qu'une meute était capable de canaliser la douleur d'une transformation douloureuse « Tyler se mît à dire attirant le regard de John. Il le regarda intrigué.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour supporter les pleines Lunes « Caroline continua. Tous les regards se posèrent subitement sur Caroline ce que tous le monde remarqua. Tyler regarda les gens perturbé par leurs regards.

« Quel pleine Lune ? » John demanda toujours avec son fusil pontait vers Caroline. La bande froncèrent les sourcilles se demandant c'était quoi cette question.

« C'est quand ta dernière transformation « John demanda ensuite ne laissant pas les jeunes posaient de questions ou parlaient.

« La semaine dernière « Caroline répondit un peu effrayé par le fusil. Elle sursauta en sentant une balle lui effleurait la joue. Caroline ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque n'ayant pas vu venir le coup.

« Vous êtes fou « Elena hurla

« Qu'est ce que t'attends ? » Stefan demanda à Tyler ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas faire sortir Soul.

« Attends encore, quelque chose cloche avec le comportement de cette meute « Tyler disiat ne trouvant pas ça normale que cette meute avait l'air d'en vouloir à Stefan et Caroline. John rechargea son fusil et le pointa sur Caroline qui restait figée.

« Explique-moi comment c'est possible que tu ressentes les effets d'une pleine Lune qui n'existe plus depuis la mort des sorcières originelles « John se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Tyler, Stefan, Caroline et Elena qui ouvrèrent les yeux perdu. John vît la surprise sur leur visage ce qui l'intrigua parce que leur surprise avait l'air sincère.

« De quoi vous parlez ? je ressens la Pleine Lune « Caroline disait ne comprenant rien à ce qui s'était passé. John la regarda sévèrement. Il allait tirer encore une fois,mais Soul sauta subitement. Il allait sauter sur lui ,mais John se transforma à son tour faisant tombé Soul dans le vide. Soul se retourna et regarda le Loup Garou en face de lui qui avait un pelage beaucoup plus sombre que lui. Il reconnaissait ce pelage, c'était un pelage qu'il connaissait. Les Loup Garou reconnaissaient leur famille en ça, en la couleur et la forme que prenait les poils d'un Loup Garou. Soul grogna face au Loup Garou qui était plus petit que lui ,mais avait un grognement sévère. Les hommes allaient fusiller Soul ,mais Tyler, Stefan et Caroline entrèrent en action à leur tour et leur prirent leur arme décidé à parler calmement maintenant que Soul était là.

« A nous de poser les questions « Caroline disait en tenant l'arme dans sa main agacé par tous ses mystères à la con.

« je connais ce pelage « Soul disait en tournant sur lui-même tous comme l'autre Loup. Les autres ne faisaient rien voulant laisser Soul et John en face à face.

« Tu es un Kelebra « Soul disait en grognant choqué.

« Kelebra ? » Elena demanda intrigué en regardant Tyler et les autres.

« C'est bien le nom de «

« Oui « Stefan disait en hochant la tête se souvenant de son nom

« C'est le nom de Slevin « Il disait ce qui surpris tous le monde qui se demandait pourquoi Soul l'avait appellé Kelebra.

« Mon arrière, arrière, arrière et j'en passe grand père en était un, mais moi c'est autre chose et vous êtes dans mon territoire, je propose que vous vous en alliez « Il disait. Soul regarda les alentours et tous le monde

« Tu viens de dire que la Pleine Lune ne fonctionnait pas donc j'imagine que tes Loup Garou qui ne sont pas des originelles ne peuvent rien faire contre nous « Soul disait avec un ton montrant qu'il se moquait de John. Seul John pouvait se transformer, parce qu'il était un Loup Garou descendant Kelebra.

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne savent pas se battre « John disait marquant un point.

« Arrêtez c'est complètement stupide, on est juste là pour vous demander de l'aide « Caroline se mît à dire en avançant. John ne détacha pas son regard de Soul.

« Tu n'es pas un originelle et je peux sentir que tu étais un Loup Garou de l'Ardes, tu dois êtres Soul « John se mît à dire en sentant l'énergie que seul un Loup de l'Ardes pouvait avoir. La puissance était là.

« Et à ce que je sache: le seul Loup Garou provenant de l'Ardes pactise avec la sorcière qui a tué le conseil « John se mît à dire. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, les rumeurs à propos de la sorcière et il comprenait que les jeunes en face de lui était les gens de son clamp. Elena et Caroline ouvrèrent les yeux surprise comprenant qu'il parlait de Bonnie. Il y eu un silence avant que John reprenne.

« Cette sorcière qui a annulé les effets des constellations, du soleil et de la Lune en tuant le conseil » John continua en grognant.

« Une sorcière qui empêche ma meute de se transformer et qui permet aux vampires de sortir le jour » John se mît hurler subitement faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Soul , mais celui-ci voyait la haine dans les yeux de ce John.

« Ces mêmes vampires qui crées des clans et tues des meutes entières comme la nôtre » Le LOup Garou cria faisant encore sursauter tous le monde. Il avança vers Soul et se mît face à lui réduisant dangereusement la distance entre eux.

« Une sorcière qui est en train de déclencher une guerre entre les vampires et les Loup Garou « Il disait. Elena, Stefan, Tyler et Caroline restèrent silencieux comprenant qu'il était venu dans le mauvais territoire ,mais surtout dans la mauvaise meute. Il suffisait de voir le regard de John et des autres qui les regardaient avec de la haine. La haine de se faire massacrer à cause de cette sorcière. Tyler regarda tous le monde choqué en voyant cette haine.

« Et vous osez venir dans mon territoire me demander de l'aide alors que vous pactiser avec elle « Il continua en regardant Soul droit dans les yeux.

« Alors que notre race est en train de se faire décimer depuis des semaines, elle nous a enlevé notre Lune et a autorisé le soleil à tous les vampires et vous vous pointez là croyant qu'on va vous aider » Il continua. Ils voyaient tous dans la manière dont il avait de parler, la violence de sa voix et de ses mots . Il y avait une haine envers Bonnie, une haine envers ce qui était en train de se passer. Les vampires étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur eux et les Loup Garous ne pouvaient rien faire, sans pleine Lune, il n'y a pas de morsure possible , il n'y a pas de poison aux vampires et ceux si était en train d'en profiter, de profiter de leur faiblesse pour les décimés.

« Allez vous en maintenant et ne revenez plus jamais dans ce territoire « John déclara puis tourna le dos à Soul qui regarda le Loup Garou partir. Soul ne dît rien comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas leur demander de l'aide. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'était que les Loup Garous étaient solidaires entre eux et que lorsque les meutes se faisaient décimés, cela marquaient les esprits des autres meutes. En effet, les Loup Garou tiraient leur force de ça, de leur solidarité, de leur meute et sans meute, ils n'étaient rien. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la plus puissante meute qu'il existe, est celle de Slevin parce qu'ils avaient compris cela depuis longtemps.

« Attendez comment cela ce fait que je peux me transformer « Caroline cria en avançant. Elle allait avancer pour parler au Loup Garou qui était en train de s'éloigner ,mais Soul se mît face à elle.

« Laisse tombé «

« Mais je me transforme, comment ça se fait ? La pleine Lune marc"

« Laisse tombé" Soul disait sévèrement à Caroline. Celle-ci le regarda perdu en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Soul.

« On est des traîtres pour eux « Soul disait. Caroline regarda tous les monde qui les regardait avec de la haine dans les yeux. Tyler était surpris, il regarda John qui marchait. L'ombre de celui-ci était en train de disparaître dans la noirceur de la forêt.

« Mais j'ai besoin de leur aide » Caroline se mît à dire se rendant compté que les espoirs que Tyler avait fondé avait disparu. Des espoirs auxquelles, elle avait commencé à croire à force d'être ici.

« Ils ont perdu des hommes Caroline, des Loup Garou sont morts, ils ne sont pas dans la possibilité de nous aider « Soul préféra dire voyant que Caroline ne comprenait pas. Soul s'en alla ensuite. Caroline tourna sur elle-même et regarda Soul qui était en train de partir.

« Soul « Elle disait voyant que la discussion avec John l'avait affecté.

« Soul ? attends ? » Tyler se mît à dire. Soul se retourna vers Tyler.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda.

« Bonnie a tué ce qui représente la balance et elle devrait payer pour ça Tyler « Soul se mît à dire. Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand choqué que Soul dise ça.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? c'est Bonnie dont on parle » Tyler se mît à dire choqué tous comme les autres qui arrivèrent et regardèrent Soul ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je sais, mais notre race en souffre maintenant, ma race pour laquelle je me suis battu pour sa survie pendant des siècles » Soul disait laissant un silence car tous le monde comprenait que Soul soit perturbé par le fait que des Loups Garou meurent. Il regarda tous le monde.

« Je suis désolé » Tyler disait ne pouvant dire ça. Soul resta à regarder Tyler puis disparût subitement ne disant rien de plus.

« Soul » Tyler disait mais Soul n'était plus là. Tyler regarda les alentours puis essaya d'appeler Soul dans sa tête mais Soul ne répondit rien.

« Tyler » Caroline disait ,mais Tyler ne l'écouta pas concentré à appeler Soul sans que celui-ci lui réponde. Tyler, Stefan, Elena et Caroline avaient compris que personne, plus personne n'accepteraient des les aider. Aucun Loup Garou ne voudrait les aider ,mais ils espéraient que Soul ne fasse pas partie de ces gens.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps dans un autre Etat :<strong>

Klaus regardait la fille qui était en train de dormir dans le lit sans rien dire. Il avait ses bras posés contre l'accoudoir et attendait qu'elle se réveille. Il se rapprocha un moment et allait lui toucher une mèche de cheveux lorsque celle-ci retourna Klaus le faisant tombé sur son lit puis sortît un pieu de son cousin pour le planter dans le cœur de Klaus. Celui-ci la regarda

« Ho doucement ma chéri » Klaus disait. Suzanne le regarda un moment sans rien dire

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Elle disait avec ses cheveux bouclés. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et le regarda.

« Tu es toujours aussi sexy tu sais ça « Klaus disait en regardant sa chemise de nuit bordeaux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Klaus la fît basculer et se mît sur elle avec le pieu ans ses mains.

« Mais techniquement tu n'as plus de pouvoir et moi j'ai récupéré les miens tu te souviens « Il disait en approchant son visage du sien. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis celle-ci le poussa.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Klaus ? » Elle déclara en le poussant. Celui-ci s'enleva d'elle puis celle-ci se leva et mît quelque chose pour se couvrir. Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

« J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te fasse une visite et que je te remercie pour ton petit tuyau » Klaus avoua, c'était en partie grâce à elle et surtout à Caroline qu'il avait réussi à récupérer ses pouvoirs. Son appel lui avait été fort utile.

« Toi dire merci ouaw miracle « Klaus se sentît outré. Il se releva du lit et sourît

« Je suis en voie de changement ne le vois tu pas » Il disait en touchant son cœur

« Et là je suis profondément outré « Klaus disait. Suzanne soupira agacé par Klaus et son attitude, le changement ce n'était clairement pas pour lui.

« Peu importe ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas te l'offrir « Elle disait puis s'en alla dans l'autre pièce de son appartement pour aller se chercher à boire.

« Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin« Elle bu dans sa bouteille

« je ne sais pas, peut être à cause d'une stupide sorcière, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs et je me retrouve avec un grimoire inutile » Elle disait agacé. Klaus resta près de la porte.

« Je crois que je connais cette stupide sorcière « Il répliqua avec un petit sourire.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je sais exactement par quoi tu es en train de passer, j'ai été humain pendant des mois, tu n'imagines la torture « Il continua avec un léger sourire. Suzanne le regarda perdu

« Attends, est ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me consoler «

« Je viens de te le dire, j'essaye d'être gentil, je suis en voie « Il disait ce qui fît rire Suzanne. Elle mît sa main devant sa bouche et continua à rire. Klaus resta à la regarder.

« S'il te plaît arrête, je te trouverais presque mignon «

« Pas trop tu sais bien que si je viens te voir ce n'est pas pour le plaisir même si j'avoue que c'est tentant « Suzanne le regarda et sourît

« Toi et les filles, on sait très bien que tu t'en fous de nous alors arrête avec ta petite séduction, ça marchera pas avec moi je te connais trop pour savoir ce que tu es «

« C'est à dire ? »

« Quelqu'un qui s'en fout des filles, la seule chose qui te fasse jouir c'est le pouvoir, le sang et la vengeance « Elle disait, depuis qu'elle connaissait Klaus, elle ne l'avait pas vu couché avec beaucoup de fille alors que pour les vampires, sang et sexe cela allait de paire ,mais Klaus avait des préoccupations trop importante pour ce genre de futilité. Le jeune hybride sourît

« Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais aussi bien «

« Tu es si prévisible alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Elle disait ne voulant pas perdre du temps dans des discussions inutiles. Klaus avança dans sa cuisine.

« Je n'arrive pas à faire d'hybride et je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Je me disais que tu pouvais me trouver l'origine de ça « Klaus avoua. Suzanne le regarda un moment

« Pourquoi tu veux crée des hybrides maintenant ? » Elle demanda ne pensant pas que Klaus voulait commencer à créer sa propre meute, c'était un solitaire.

« Sachant que le talisman ne peut plus faire effet à cause de la stupide sorcière qu'on a en tête et que je ne peux donc pas faire d'hybride en tuants les satanés vampire et les Loup Garou que j'aimerais tués, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de crée des hybrides par la voie normal « Klaus avoua. Suzanne le regarda un long moment.

« Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose mais je vois ce que tu veux dire « Elle avoua. Klaus roula des yeux puis soupira.

« Tu es en train de crée ta propre meute qu'est ce qui t'effraie Klaus ? » Elle demanda perturbé par le fait qu'il commençait à changer de tactique. Elle le connaissait que trop bien.

« Slevin a une armée alors tu essayes de créer la tienne « Elle se mît à dire répondant à sa propre question. En effet, Klaus était prévisible. Il resta à regarder Suzanne sans rien dire puis parla.

« J'ai fais l'erreur une fois de me montrer seul face à lui, mais la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, je serais prêt « Il avoua ce qui surpris Suzanne. Elle le regarda un long moment essayant de cerner le nouveau Klaus. En effet, quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

« Quelque chose en toi a changé «

« Avant tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça, non tu m'aurais dit « Je ne commets jamais d'erreur « un truc du genre « Elle disait en imitant sa voix ce qui fît sourire le jeune hybride. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Alors je suppose que tu ne m'as pas entièrement menti tu es sur la voie « Un silence s'installa entre les deux adultes qui étaient en train de se regarder. Suzanne brisa le silence qui était apparu attirant l'oreille attentive de l'hybride.

« J'ai peut être la réponse à ta question cela dit « Elle répondit. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de te transformer en Loup garou ces dernières semaines «

« Non j'avais d'autre préoccupation « Il avoua. Suzanne le regarda et hocha la tête comprenant qu'il ne savait pas.

« Les effets de la Pleine Lune et du Soleil ont été immunisé depuis la mort du conseil « Elle déclara. Klaus fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais que c'est le conseil qui a fixé les conditions à votre nature, il a fait en sorte que le soleil vous condamne et que la Pleine Lune libère les Loup Garou » Klaus commença à comprendre.

« Dit moi que tu rigoles « Klaus disait subitement se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« Non c'est d'ailleurs un grand n'importe quoi dehors, les vampires sortent le jour et tue de plus en plus de personne surtout des meutes. Ils créent même leur propre clan, la chasse au meute est ouverte et de plus en plus de vampire sont crées » Elle disait en ouvrant ses tiroirs cherchant quelque chose à se faire à manger. Klaus fronça les sourcilles. Les vampires avaient changé de tactique alors, ils n'étaient plus des solitaires se disait-il.

« Les Loup Garou n'arrivent plus à se transformer lors de la Pleine Lune »

« Sauf que je ne suis pas concerné par ce problème, je suis un originelles, je suis Loup Garou non pas par transformation mais par naissance « Klaus disait.

« Je sais tu es immunisé contre les effets des deux constellations, mais tu as besoin de Pleine Lune pour vampiriser des Loup Garous, c'est à ce moment qu'ils sont plus apte à devenir des hybrides « Klaus le savait ,mais espérait que pour une fois, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait facilement. Il resta à regarder en face de lui un moment ce qui intrigua Suzanne qui se demandait ce à quoi il pensait.

« Tu sais je connais cette fille qui est devenue hybride alors qu'elle était vampire. Elle s'est fait _lougarifié_ alors qu'elle était vampire» Klaus se mît à dire en mettant des guillemets au mot lougarifié.

« Sérieux ? » Suzanne disait trouvant cela impossible. Lorsqu'un Loup Garou mordait un vampire, c'était pour le tuer non pour le transformer en hybride car cela était impossible, les morsures étaient mortels.

« C'est impossible depuis quand les Loup Garou peuvent Lougarifié des vampires, une seule griffure ou morsure et ils meurent, c'est impossible «

« Je sais,je lui ai donné mon sang pour la guérir. J'ai essayé aussi de lougarifié des vampires ,mais ils sont morts ne supportant pas la puissance de mon sang de Loup Garou même lorsque je leur donne mon sang pour les guérir» Il s'arrêta puis regarda Suzanne

« Explique moi la logique, je peux les guérir d'une morsure mais je ne peux pas les lougarifié tu m'expliques le problème « Klaus demanda. S'il ne pouvait pas vampirisé un Loup Garou alors il allait essayé de le faire dans l'autre sens, il allait essayé de Lougarifié un vampire sans le tuer, mais c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais les vampires étaient mort avant même qu'il leur donne son sang pour les guérir. A ce stade, il n'avait pas le choix puis les vampires étaient vraiment plus faciles à atteindre que des Loup Garous. Elle tourna sa tête intrigué subitement puis s'avança.

« Intéressant « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Klaus.

« Quoi ? « Il demanda

« Les effets sont inversés chez toi, d'après ce que tu me dis ton côté Loup Garou est en train de primer sur ton côté vampire,, c'est la seule explication que je trouve au fait que tu n'arrives pas à vampiriser à la fois les Loup Garou et lougarifié des vampires « Elle disait en le regardant admiratif. Il la regarda un moment perdu. Elle s'éloigna de Klaus subitement

« Attends je me prépare et après je te fais des examens « Elle disait subitement en allant se préparant. Klaus tourna sa tête intrigué

« Ne pense même pas à me faire des examens » Il cria

« Tu veux crée des hybrides ou pas » Elle disait au loin.

* * *

><p><strong>Angus &amp; Julia Stone Hold on<strong>

_**& j'attends le jour**_  
><em><strong> Je sais que tu as ta part<strong>_  
><em><strong> &amp; j'attends le jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que tu auras le coeur<strong>_

_** & j'espère que tu diras**_  
><em><strong> Que tu m'as aimé tout ce temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais il s'avère tout de même<strong>_  
><em><strong> &amp; tu brises les choses que j'ai<strong>_

Tyler et Caroline étaient assis en haut de la colline et regardait le ciel étoilé. Ils étaient partis de la propriété de John. Stefan et Elena étaient en train de les attendre en bas près de la voiture se doutant que Caroline et Tyler avaient besoin d'être seul un moment, et c'était le moment.

« Pas de nouvelle de Soul « Caroline se mît à dire subitement ne détachant pas ses yeux du ciel.

« Non »

« Tu penses qu'il est par »

« Non « Tyler disait se doutant de ce que Caroline pensait.

« Il ne nous laisserait pas comme ça « Tyler disait. Caroline ne dît rien comprenant que pour Tyler c'était impossible que Soul le laisse même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de trouble, de douleur dans les yeux de Soul. Le fait que les Loups Garous étaient en train de se faire décimer l'avait perturbé. Une perturbation que Tyler avait dû mal à comprendre.

Tyler ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'avant d'être Loup Garou, il était humain alors que Soul savait ce que c'était de faire parti d'une meute, de perdre un compagnon de meute. Il était un Loup Garou, un pure Loup Garou et comme n'importe quel pure Loup Garou, il est impossible de rester à voir la mort de leur race. Tyler savait qu'il ne comprenait pas pour ça parce qu'il était humain avant d'être Loup Garou. Tyler ne dît rien ne voulant pas parler ou penser à Soul parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il espérait que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Caroline ne dît rien à son tour un peu déprimé de repartir sans rien, sans avoir trouvé de solution à son problème. Ils avaient fait tous ça pour rien et même si à la base, elle n'était pas très partante au finale elle s'était faite à l'espoir de subir des transformations moins douloureuses. En parlant de ces transformations, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se transformait alors que les autres non, quelque chose clochait ? quelque chose dont elle avait l'intention de trouver la réponse. Elle en avait marre de question sans réponse, Bonnie en avait, Elena en avait, mais elle, elle se refusait de rester dans l'ignorance, tout comme Elena, elle trouvera ce qui cloche avec elle.

« Je suis désolé » Tyler se mît à dire laissant un silence ce qui surprit Caroline qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

« De ne pas savoir quoi faire pour t'aider à contrôler ce que tu es, j'ai pensé que ce que Soul m'avait appris marcherait sur toi, mais visiblement j'ai eu tous faux comme le fait de t'emmener ici. Tu ne voulais pas et je t'ai forcé. Résultat des courses tu as eu de l'espoir pour rien « Tyler disait connaissant par cœur Caroline. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda sa copine.

« J'imagine qu'une part de moi se sent coupable pour ce que le prisonnier t'a fais « Tyler avoua.

_**Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?**_  
><em><strong> Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tiens, tu me prends pour qui ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tiens, tu me prends pour qui ?<strong>_

« Mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner Care si j'ai réussi à contrôler mon Loup Garou, je suis sûre que toi aussi « Il disait ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle.

« Comment tu peux être aussi sûre ? » Elle demanda n'étant plus vraiment sûre de rien avec tous ce qui se passait. Tyler sourît

« Parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi, tu es la personne la plus sensible, forte et surtout marrante que je connaisse « Tyler disait ce qui fît sourire Caroline. Elle adorait qu'on lui fasse des compliments et Tyler le savait parfaitement.

« J'ai été une garce aujourd'hui avec toi » Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler qui ne dit pas le contraire. Elle secoua la tête

« Une part de moi à pensé naïvement que tu voulais autant m'aider pour te débarrasser plus vite de moi à la fin de l'été « Caroline avoua. Tyler la regarda surprise qu'elle pense ça de lui.

« Je sais c'est con, mais être dans cette situation m'a en quelque sorte arrangé, c'est bientôt la fin de l'été et je voulais être avec toi ,j'ai utilisé ma condition pour profiter de toi ce qui est pathétique et horrible « Caroline termina.

« Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour profiter de moi » Il disait en souriant. Caroline resta à regarder Tyler réfléchissant à aujourd'hui.

« On va trouver moyen tu penses ? » Caroline demanda. Tyler hocha la tête

« Je te le promet « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Caroline. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire de plus puis regardèrent en face d'eux le ciel.

_**& j'attends le jour**_  
><em><strong> A l'intérieur du magasin de vêtements de ma mère<strong>_  
><em><strong> &amp; j'attends le jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qu'est-ce que j'attends ?<strong>_

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait dire à Bonnie ce qui se passe à cause de la mort du conseil « Elena se mît à dire subitement en se retournant vers Stefan dans la voiture. Elle était sur le siège passager. Stefan tourna sa tête

« Pourquoi ça ? » Il demanda. Elena le regarda un long moment

« Je la connais par cœur, elle va se sentir coupable de tous ce qui arrive, elle n'a pas besoin de ça , la culpabilité ne va rien lui apporter de bon » Elena continua. Stefan la regarda

« Elle voudrait savoir «

« Qu'une guerre se prépare entre les Loup Garou et les vampires à cause d'elle « Elena disait pas convaincu que sa meilleure amis veuillent savoir ça.

« Ne le dis pas à Damon et encore moins à Bonnie ok » Elena demanda à Stefan qui comprenait l'inquiétude d'Elena. Il avait les même.

« Ils ont besoin de répit « Elle continua. Stefan resta à la fixer comprenant tout à fait. Avec ce que Damon et Bonnie avaient vécu, lui aussi comprenait parfaitement qu'Elena ne veuille pas leur dire.

« Ok » Il disait. Elena posa sa main sur celle de Stefan et hocha la tête

« Merci » Elle disait appréciant à chaque fois que Stefan se mette constamment de son côté peu importe les choix qu'elle faisait. Ils entendirent ensuite un klaxon de la part de Tyler qui leur disait qu'ils étaient prêts à rentrer.

_**Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?**_  
><em><strong> Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tiens, tu me prends pour qui ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nicolas et Carole étaient en train de manger dans la cuisine de celui-ci. Il avait commandé du chinois. Honnêtement, elle qui avait des gouts plutôt classe en matière restaurant, et alimentation ne se prenait plus la tête avec lui. Il ne faisait que commander, en même temps cuisinier comme il était, elle préférait qu'il commande chez un vieux traiteur qu'il fasse à manger.<p>

« Ils devraient être rentré là non « Nicolas disait s'inquiétant un peu en voyant l'heure. Le match devait être fini normalement. Carole sourît.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter «

« Non ma » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit de la lumière à travers les fenêtres. Carole et lui regardèrent à travers et entendirent même des cris dehors. Il reconnaissait la voix de Sameh qui parlait fort comme d'habitude, il s'en foutait des voisins.

« Mais n'importe quoi ce n'est pas comme ça la chanson des Yankees » Sameh disait dans la voiture qui était garée devant chez Bonnie.

« Je connais un peu mieux que toi quand même « Damon disait toujours dans la voiture ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Elles regardaient les deux se disputer pour un rien.

«Mais en ce qui concerne le chant, je crois que je m'y connais un peu mieux que toi aussi » Sameh disait à Damon. Damon enleva sa ceinture et allait agripper Sameh ,mais celui-ci s'en alla de la voiture puis courra avec tous ce qu'il avait acheté au stade.

« Trop lent « Sameh disait en montant les escaliers du porche. Il se retourna ensuite et les regarda

« Vous pouvez vous embrassez maintenant « Sameh disait décidant d'arrêter des les interrompre.

« On n'a pas besoin de ta permission regarde « Damon disait en prenant Bonnie par la mâchoire pour la forcer à se retourner. Il embrassa tout en regardant Sameh qui avait des frissons dans le dos.

« Tu es dégueu » Il disait puis entra dans la maison laissant Damon et Bonnie.

« ça c'est vraiment mature « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui souriait comme un gamin fière d'avoir dégouté Sameh. Elle le regarda sourire se demandant comment il faisait encore pour être encore lui après l'Ardes. Sameh entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine habillé toujours en Yankees.

« Alors ? » Nicolas et Carole demandèrent en voyant Sameh. Il s'assît sur un tabouret après avoir posé tous ce qu'il avait acheté au stade.

« On a gagné «

« Alors Derek Jeter était encore plus spectaculaire en vrai » Sameh commença à raconter le match dans les moindres de détail ce qui fît sourire Nicolas et Carole qui voyaient qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper au détail avec Sameh. Bonnie sortît de la voiture ensuite. Elle ferma la portière tous comme Damon. Damon fît le tour de la voiture et se dirigea vers elle. Il prît les affaires que Sameh avait laissées dans sa voiture. Il prît le sac de celui-ci sans problème faisant attendre Bonnie qui l'attendait. Damon vérifia que sa voiture était impeccable puis se retrouva a jeté des cannettes, des paquets vide de bonbon, de glace. Bonnie le regarda hallucinant.

« C'est bon tu as fini ? » Elle demanda. Damon regarda une dernière fois sa voiture puis la regarda.

« Explique moi comment vous pouvez manger autant de sucre à vous deux « Damon demanda en s'éloignant enfin de la voiture avec Bonnie. Celle-ci marcha à côté de lui. Elle mît la casquette de Sameh aimant bien finalement la mettre.

« Elle me va bien tu trouve pas « Elle demanda à Damon. Celui-ci la regarda en montant les escaliers.

« C'est le moment où je dois mentir et te dire oui » Il disait. Bonnie le frappa agacé puis se retourna vers lui ne voulant pas le laisser franchir sa porte. Damon la regarda intrigué.

« En fait à propos de ce que je t'ai dis, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème « Elle disait subitement pendant à ce qu'elle avait dit dans le parc. Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment toujours avec le sac de Sameh dans sa main.

« A propos du fait que tu m'ais dit en quelque sorte, que je n'étais peut être pas suffisant à ce qui risquait de se passer après « Damon disait ce qui choqua Bonnie

« J'ai pas dis ça comme ça si « Elle demanda se rendant compte que c'était horrible. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière encore pour le regarder à cause de la casquette.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il la regarda un long moment.

«J'espère que tu comprends que c'est pas ça , je voulais simplement dire que « Elle s'arrêta un moment ne sachant plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était un peu trop compliqué et long pour elle.

« Laisse tombé «

« J'ai compris Bonnie « Damon déclara subitement. Elle pencha encore plus sa tête en arrière pour le voir ce qui fît rire Damon qui la trouvait un peu stupide à le regarder en penchant sa tête en arrière. Il releva légèrement la casquette pour qu'elle puisse le regarder normalement.

« Je ne te demande rien« Damon se mît à dire. Elle resta à le regarder.

« Je ne te demanderais jamais de me sourire, de rire, de m'engueuler parce que je sais » Il s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« Attends 2 secondes « Il disait. Bonnie se tait voyant qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Parce que je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander »

« je te fais sourire, je te fais rire, je te met en rage, je te rends folle, je te fais pleurer, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux demander ou ne pas demander, c'est quelque chose qui est plus fort que toi » Damon disait

« Alors quand on apprendra ce qui s'est passé à cause de ce soir là, et que tu te sentiras coupables, tu regretteras, tu seras perdue, tu fondras en larme ou peu importe, je te ferais sourire, je te ferais rire sans que tu me le demande parce que c'est exactement ce qui se passe avec moi. Tu me fais rire, tu me fais sourire, tu me rend folle, tu m'agaces «

« Je te fais pleurer « Bonnie disait mais Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non, ça je le dirais pas ce'est pas viril « Il disait stoppant Bonnie dans ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle sourît sans rien dire laissant le silence que Damon avait laissé.

« Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens te dire ? » Damon demadna subitement voyant que Bonnie le regardait sans rien dire.. Bonnie enleva sa casquette, elle la mîse sur Damon puis l'embrassa. Elle détacha ensuite ses lèvres et le regarda.

« Carpe diem, pas de survie seulement de la vie « Elle disait. Damon hocha la tête tous comme Bonnie qui s'était mis d'accord définitivement sur cette philosophie. Ils restèrent à se fixer puis entrèrent. Ils virent Nicolas, Carole et Sameh qui étaient en train de parler enfin surtout Sameh. Damon et Bonnie s'approchèrent de la cuisine pour participer à la conversation. Bonnie se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle donna une bouteille d'eau à Sameh et Damon, celui-ci s'assît sur le lavabo et écouta Sameh racontait la journée qu'il avait passé. Bonnie se mît à côté de Sameh. Damon et elles échangèrent un regard comprenant qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête plus maintenant, ce qui arrivera, arrivera, mais il ne ferait rien pour le provoquer. Elle s'était remise en question récemment, mais elle n'était pas un héros et Damon non plus. Ils étaient juste des gens qui essayaient de vivre ensemble c'est tout et cela leur suffisait.

* * *

><p>Klaus était sur la moto d'Aiden en train de conduire pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Suzanne.<p>

_« Alors « Il demanda en regardant Suzanne qui avait fait des tests assez étrange sur lui._

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je ne pense pas que se soit la Pleine Lune qui jour un rôle sur toi, c'est ton côté Loup Garou qui t'empêche de faire des hybrides »_

_« Cool mais j'ai besoin de mon côté vampire si tu vois ce que je veux dire comment je fais » _

_« Tu dois te contrôler « Suzanne pensa subitement à ce que Klaus lui avait dit sur le fait que c'était un prisonnier qui avait mordu Caroline. C'était un prisonnier qui avait réussi à lougarifié Caroline techniquement enfin avec son sang._

_« Tes prisonniers viennent de l'Ardes non alors c'est normal tous les Loup Garou qui provienne de cette endroit ont une capacité à contrôler leur morsure, leur énergie, c'est impressionnant, j'ai lu des trucs là-dessus » Klaus la regarda n'aimant pas du tout lorsqu'on faisait l'éloge des Loup Garou de l'Ardes._

_« Je crois que ton problème est que depuis que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs tu ne contrôle plus tes deux côtés et ton côté Loup Garou est en train de prendre le dessus sûrement à cause du fait que c'est celui que tu contrôle le moins « Elle disait._

_« Comment je fais ça moi ? Je ne proviens pas de l'Ardes tu te souviens et lorsque j'y étais. J'étais en prison sans possibilité d'avoir d'énergie spirituelle comme vous dite « Suzanne sourît _

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de l'Ardes pour contrôler ça, c'est pour ça que les Loup Garou d'ici ont des meutes, si tu en as une, tu auras ce qui est semblable à de l'énergie dans l'Ardes, là bas tous le monde est en osmose, en connexion tous comme les meutes »_

_« Comment je peux le contrôler auprès d'une meute alors que j'en ai pas » Klaus disait. Suzanne regarda Klaus, elle se mît en face de celui-ci qui était assis._

_« Cela commence par de la confiance Klaus « Elle se mît à dire. Celui-ci la regarda et rigola. Il remît sa chemise et continua à rire ce qui troubla Suzanne qui ne savait pas qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de marrant._

_« Confiance, c'est quoi ce truc d'humain que tu me sors, je veux juste pouvoir » _

_« Sauf que c'est pas quelque chose que tu peux t'accaparer, que tu peux voler, le Loup qui est en toi a besoin d'avoir confiance en toi, et d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Tu dois d'abord apprendre à faire confiance, c'est comme ça que ça marche chez les Loup Garou, si tu apprends ça déjà tu seras capables de comprendre ce que représente une meute pour un Loup garou et là tu arriveras à faire en sorte de le contrôler et ainsi tu pourras faire des hybrides « Elle disait. _

**The Cab : Animal**

_**Baby girl, I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine So I guess**_  
><em><strong>That leaves you staring at something that's somewhere in between Yeah, I'm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Another hungry lover, but I was born a different breed Yeah, I can shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>You, but then I'd break you, and baby sweat is guaranteed<strong>_

**I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but it's time I trust that**  
><strong>There's nobody home<strong>

Klaus sortît de ses pensées lorsqu'il vît à l'entrée de Mystic Fall une femme en tailleur, avec ses cheveux en chignon. Il avança intrigué se demandant ce qu'elle faisait à l'entrée de la ville. Il devait simplement venir pour redonner la moto d'Aiden, celui-ci faisait tout un plat pour qu'il la dépose à Mystic Fall, là où il avait prise alors que monsieur n'était pas là, allez trouvez la logique se disait Klaus. Il s'arrêta voyant que la femme lui bloquait le passage non pas avec son corps parce qu'elle était plutôt mince, mais à cause de clous qui était par terre et qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était. Klaus s'arrêta. Il enleva son casque et descendît de sa moto.

« Un problème « Il disait voulant entrer dans Mystic Fall.

« Je me charge de la frontière, avec la hausse de criminalité en ce moment on fait attention « Elle disait. Klaus la regarda

« Bien vous pouvez être rassuré, je vis ici « Klaus disait en sortant un magnifique sourire. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Vous avez un justificatif « Elle demanda. Il rigola se demandant si elle se foutait de sa gueule. Il perdît son rire voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, elle était plutôt belle derrière ses lunettes, son chignon, son tailleur, derrière toute cette froideur qu'elle montrait.

« Sérieux, je veux juste rentrer chez moi » Klaus disait en s'approchant d'elle. Elle le regarda puis sourît. Klaus ouvra les yeux surpris lorsqu'il vît le changement de ton soudain qu'elle employa.

_**My heart may be missing, but my hands will recover it**_  
><em><strong>Don't think this is innocent I sink my teeth right into it My eyes and my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mouth agree- you'll be coming home with me Cause girl, you know Girl, you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know Cause girl, you know I'm an animal (animal) animal I'm just a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Animal, animal<strong>_

« Puis merde, évitons la courtoisie tu veux bien » Elle se mît à dire, détachant ses cheveux pour prendre le petit poignard qui lui servait de barrette. Elle allait planter l'hybride avec ,mais celui-ci l'esquiva. Il prît la fille par le bras puis la jeta contre un arbre sans problème. Celle-ci percuta le sol puis se releva subitement. Il vît les blessures de la femme guérir et celle-ci essuya ses cheveux et les remît bien.

« Ho non me dit pas que vous êtes revenu à la surface « Klaus disait comprenant qui elle était.

« Une question, j'ai affaire à une Fallen, Esperenza ou « La fille courra vers lui. Klaus utilisa sa vitesse rapide puis se mît derrière elle. Elle se retourna de suite et lui donna un coup de pied le propulsant contre arbre. Klaus se releva sur ses pattes et la regarda

« Plutôt une Costa, je reconnait la force du vieux Antonio » Klaus disait se souvenant pourquoi ces putains de chasseurs de vampire ne lui avait pas manqué du tout. Julia regarda Klaus.

« Un de mes ancêtres bingo « Elle disait fière de son nom. Klaus la regarda puis s'essuya

« Oh ces Italiens toujours aussi fière de vous » Klaus disait agacé. Il vît un couteau arrivait mais l'esquiva en se baissant. Il tourna sa tête et vît le couteau profondément ancré. Elle avait la force d'une Costa effectivement. Klaus tourna sa tête et la vît. Elle allait lui donner un coup de pied mais il prît son pied.

« Encore un effort « Il disait. Elle jeta son autre pied en prenant appuie que sur lui et donna un immense cou à Klaus qui vacilla légèrement. Il prît ses deux pieds, mais celle-ci utilisa ses mains pour se rattraper au sol et fît un saut périlleux.

« Vous et vos pirouette « Il disait agacé. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide et allait lui tordre le cou ,mais quatre voitures apparurent subitement et 4 personnes en sortirent avec des arbalètes à la main. Klaus prît la blonde comme otage et regarda les quatre personnes. He merde, ce n'était pas des simples humains, c'était des chasseurs 2 Costa, un Fallen , un Esperanza .

_**Girl you locked the door behind you when you walked into my room And your**_  
><em><strong>Eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you Cause<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, so I wonder could it be -<strong>_  
><em><strong>That when your clothes fall to your feet, you could be an animal like me<strong>_

« Depuis quand vous êtes amis ? » Klaus demanda légèrement agacé de se retrouver dans cette situation. Avant il avait Angel ou même Kelly et Adam pour protéger ses arrières de ses putains de chasseurs mais là en y repensant, il n'avait plus personne, ces putains de frères n'étaient même pas dans cette ville. Il les regarda tous décidant de jouer en faisant du chantage.

« Faite attention, je n'ai pas envie qui lui arr » Il n'eut pas le temps de faire du chantage que les quatre chasseurs tirèrent sur Julia sans hésiter dans le cœur. Klaus sentît les flèches lui pénétraient le corps. Lui et Julia se retrouvèrent plaqués, collés l'un à l'autre par les flèches qui brûlaient Klaus.

« Ne te surestime pas parce que tu es un originelle « Julia déclara puis se plaqua encore plus contre le corps de Klaus pour que celui-ci sente bien les flèches l'enfonçaient. Klaus gémît. Julia enleva les flèches subitement se retirant de Klaus et celui-ci se mît à genou. Il y avait du poison, putain, les flèches étaient imbibées du sang de ces enfoirés. Le corps de Julia guérit et celle-ci se retourna vers Klaus. Elle s'accroupît vers lui puis fît pénétrer une seringue dans son cou. Klaus leva la tête et la regarda voyant flou.

« Vaut mieux pour vous qu'on se revoit pas « Il disait clairement en colère contre elle. Julia enleva la seringue du cou de Klaus. Elle mît la seringue dans un support plastifié puis pénétra sa main sur la nuque de Klaus qui hurla sentant ce qu'elle était en train de lui mettre.

« ça nous permettra de te localiser « Elle déclara puis se releva. Elle et ses compagnons s'en allèrent ensuite en voiture.

_** wish I could give you my love and my soul, but it's time I trust that**_  
><em><strong>There's nobody home My heart may be missing, but my hands will recover it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't think this is innocent I sink my teeth right into it My eyes and my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mouth agree- you'll be coming home with me Cause girl, you know Cause<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl, you know Cause girl, you know I'm an animal (animal) animal I'm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a animal, animal<strong>_

« En fait si tu nous cherche, on est juste à Mystic Fall » Elle déclara dans la voiture laissant Klaus. Klaus mît sa main par terre sentant perdre son équilibre. Il regarda sa blessure

« C'est le moment où tu es censé apparaître « Klaus disait en parlant de son côté Loup Garou. Au moment où il dit ça, il sentît les blessures se refermaient. Heureusement que le poison était mortel pour les vampires ,mais pas pour les Loup Garou. C'était des chasseurs de vampire non pas de Loup Garou, un avantage d'être hybride, c'était dans ses moments là qu'il adorait ce qu'il était.

Klaus se releva et toucha sa nuque intrigué se demandant ce qu'elle lui avait fait en plus de lui prendre le son sang. Il sentît quelque chose bougeait derrière sous sa peau. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide et alla au manoir des originelles, c'était dans ses moments là qui se demandait où ses frères et sœurs étaient passés. Klaus prît un couteau et se coupa la nuque avec difficultés cou puis essaya d'enlever ce qu'elle lui avait mit ,mais il n'arrivait pas, il avait beau mettre toute sa force, il n'arrivait pas. Il essaya encore une fois de l'enlever mais sans succès.

«Putain « Il cria en jetant les affaires par terre. Il regarda en face de lui réfléchissant, putain s'il avait une meute ce genre de chose ne se serait pas passé, si ces frères étaient là aussi. Putain depuis quand il pensait comme ça. Putain, putain, putain se disait-il puis décida de réfléchir de la manière la plus intelligente possible pour résoudre ce problème.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis « Il disait en regardant en face de lui. Il ouvra ensuite les yeux puis disparût ayant une petite idée où il pourrait aller pour enlever cette putain de puce. Décidément putain, c'était son mot ce soir. Il se retrouva sur le trottoir où il n'y avait personne puis regarda l'adresse dont il s'était souvenue sur la carte qu'elle lui avait passé. Il toqua sentant la douleur du truc derrière son cou, c'était comme en train de l'électrifier. Elle était en train de soigner un chien lorsque celui-ci se mît à crier en entendant quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle se releva intrigué se demandant qui cela pouvait être à cette heure. Elle enleva ses gants puis se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle fût surprise en voyant derrière la pancarte ,la personne. Elle ouvra la porte

_**Crawling on your hands and knees slowly over to me, reach out to touch my**_  
><em><strong>Face Anticipation Push me up against the wall Whispers and mix in all<strong>_  
><em><strong>These tricks you try to pull Manipulation<strong>_

« Vous ? »

« Vous vous souvenez que vous me deviez un service « Klaus se mît à dire en entrant sans son accord dans son cabinet. Elle se retourna et le regarda perdu

« Vous allez bien ? » Elle demanda voyant que Klaus avait l'air agité.

« Vous me devez un service »

« Tous dépens du service « Lorsque Klaus s'assît le chien s'éloigna et aboya. Klaus le regarda sévèrement et celui-ci se calma.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » Laurel demanda

« Si c'est vous fournir de la drogue j'en ai pas « Elle disait méfiante en gardant ses distances de Klaus. Elle avait l'air pas futé cette petite derrière ses lunettes et sa sobriété. Elle était plutôt terne et sobre comme fille, cela se voyait.

« Non je veux que vous m'enleviez quelque chose sous ma nuque « Il disait

« Quoi » Elle demanda choqué. Elle était vétérinaire pas médecin, en plus c'était bizarre comme demande.

« Ne posez pas de question » Il déclara. Elle le regarda un peu effrayé

« Vous me faîte peur «

« Tant mieux « Klaus disait, il prît un scalpel et lui mît dans les mains

« Maintenant enlevez moi « Il disait.

« Je ne peux pas »

« Vous m'avez renversé vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi non « Klaus disait en la regardant intensément. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, elle avait peur en voyant la sévérité du visage de Klaus. Techniquement, elle ne l'avait pas renversé mais bon, elle le croyait alors il allait la laisser le croire. Si c'était bien une croyante comme la croix sur son cou le montrait, elle l'aiderait son prochain en l'occurrence lui.

« Ne me forcez pas à vous blesser « Il déclara. Il regarda les alentours

« Je ne vois personne pour vous protéger »

_**My heart may be missing, but my hands will recover it Don't think this is**_  
><em><strong>Innocent I sink my teeth right into it My eyes and my mouth agree- you'll<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be coming home with me Cause girl, you know Cause girl, you know Cause<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl, you know I'm an animal (animal) animal I'm just a animal, animal<strong>_

« Je peux appeler les flics » Elle se retourna puis se dirigea vers le téléphone mais Klaus la plaqua contre le mur. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses bras la plaquant contre le mur.

« Ecoute moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ok tu le fais je te laisse tranquille, tu le fais pas je te tue sur le champ, croyez moi j'en suis capable « Il déclara. Elle sentît son cœur battre à mille à l'heure ce que Klaus entendait. Il battait parce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il en était capable, les yeux voulaient tous dire. Il la prît par le poignet et la força à avancer. Il s'assît et celle-ci resta à le regarder tenant le scalpel.

« Faite le « Klaus disait. Elle resta à le regarder hésitante puis avança.

« Où je coupe ? Je fais ça sur des animaux pas sur des humains «

« Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je suis plus proche des animaux que des humains « Klaus disait

« Coupe là où il y a la bosse « Il disait. Elle vît en effet une bosse. Elle regarda le cou

« Non je ne peux pas, ça peut toucher votre colonne vertébrale, vous rendre paralysé, encore plus, je peux pas « Elle disait

« Laurel « Klaus hurla ne pouvant dire que son nom qu'il avait malheureusement retenu tous comme sa carte. Elle sursauta

« Ok ok « Elle disait puis avança et coupa. Klaus resta de marbre en sentant la coupure. Laurel coupa, elle vît quelque chose comme une puce.

« On dirait une puce «

« Enlevez alors « Klaus disait. Laurel mît sa main intrigué, elle essaya de prendre la puce mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle prît une pince puis essaya

« Je ne peux pas la prendre, si je force trop cela va vous mettre en danger »

« Tant mieux faite le « Klaus disait agacé par la femme derrière lui. Putain, elle ne faisait que dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas, il détestait les gens comme ça. Elle prît ensuite la puce au bout d'un moment faisant enfin hurler Klaus qui sentait la douleur venir. Laurel l'arracha à la colonne de Klaus, c'était carrément près de sa colonne ce qui la choqua.

« Je l'ai « Klaus se retourna et regarda Laurel. Il prît la puce et la regarda voyant que c'était leur satané puce à la con qui qualifié les chasseurs. Elle pouvait être indétectable, mais lui il en avait tellement vu qu'il savait. Il resta à regarder.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qui vous êtes ? Un fugitif, je vais appelez la police « Laurel disait en reculant ayant peur de Klaus. Il s'approcha d'elle

« Oublie ce que tu viens de voir « Il disait essayant de l'hypnotiser.

« Comment je pourrais oublier ? »Klaus roula des yeux se doutant qu'elle avait de la verveine sur elle.

« Juste oublié « Il déclara puis s'en alla en mettant sa main derrière son cou pour ne pas qu'elle voit que cela avait guéri. Laurel resta à regarder en face d'elle perdu. Elle resta figée sans rien dire et regarda la porte se refermer derrière Klaus. Klaus marcha énervé en serrant ses deux poings.

« Je vais me charger de vous « Il déclara en marchant sur le trottoir se demandant ce que les chasseurs avaient en tête avec son sang. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il voulait, c'était lui, il le savait, il le sentait, mais cette petite garce, cette Costa allait regretter de s'en être prît à lui. Klaus entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il répondit agacé.

« Allo » Il disait en marchant sévèrement.

« Laisse moi deviner, on t'a pris ton sang « Aiden disait forçant Klaus à s'arrêter. Il regarda en face de lui.

« Ne me dit pas que vous aussi » Klaus disait en fermant les yeux espérant qu'il lui dise non ,mais celui-ci dit tous le contraire. Klaus éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et serra son portable agacé que lui et même ses propres frères et sœurs s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants. Il posa ensuite son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Ils sont à Mystic Fall, je vais leur régler leur compte » Klaus disait raccrochant ne laissant même pas Aiden parlait. Klaus marcha décidant de jouer avec ces chasseurs, il allait découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient avec leurs sangs à tous. Quelque chose était en train de se préparer ! Quelque chose qui commençait à le mettre d'humeur joueuse. Il s'occuperait de ses hybrides plus tard !


	16. Reception & Alliance

_**Voici le chapitre 16, comme j'étais en vacance ( même si elles sont finis en quelque sorte) j'ai profité pour écrire ce chapitre au détriment de mon autre histoire, mais je vais me rattraper.**_

_**Ce chapitre est légèrement mouvementé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser! a vous de me dire tous ce que vous pensez lol**_

_**Merci à tous le monde, pour répondre à kpopjay, mes musiques je les choisis à la fin, lorsque j'ai fini mon chapitre , ça me prend étrangement beaucoup de temps, j'ai pas vraiment de liste, j'ai simplement beaucoup trop de musique dans mon mp3, j'adore ça et j'essaye de faire en sorte que les musiques collent avec les personnages. Souvent j'écoute une chanson, et je me dis oh ça irait trop avec ce personnage etc ou avec l'ambiance. Par exemple, c'est tout con, mais pour Klaus, je fais toujours en sorte de choisir des chansons qui rendent son histoire triste parce qu'honnêtement, je trouve que c'est un personnage qui est attachant une fois qu'on connait son histoire.**_  
><em><strong>Enfin bref , merci tous le monde ! encore une fois, j'étais impatiente de poster ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi !<strong>_

_**Pour ce chapitre les musiques sont :**_

_**One Republic : All this Time**_

_**One Republic : Everybody loves me**_

_**Fall out boy : My song knows what you did in the dark ( light em up), c'est la chanson de la promo de la série THE ORIGINALS que vous avez sûrement vu, je la trouve excellente comme chanson pour cette série. Sur ce coup, les Fall out boy déchire avec leur album qui est simplement géniale ! Je n'ai pas encore regardé le pilot de la série, mais je vais y pensé, je sais pas trop si ça va me plaire ou pas. Si vous l'avez vu ? faite moi part de votre avis histoire que je me fasse une idée !j'hésite un peu.**_

_**Hurt : Help **_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Si tu traverses l'enfer, continue d'avancer : Winston Churchill !<strong>

« Alors tu prévois toujours de partir à la fin des vacances ? « Nicolas demanda en regardant Sameh qui était en train de regarder un film avec lui. Sameh hocha la tête.

« Je vais vous manquer monsieur Bennett » Sameh disait en taquinant le monsieur à côté de lui. Le petit sourît aimant bien les conversations avec Nicolas puis se ressaisît répondant enfin à sa question

« Bien sûre vous voulez que je fasse quoi ici «

« Allez à l'école, vivre la vie d'un enfant normal « Il répondit en piochant dans les pop corns de Sameh. Sameh fronça les sourcilles.

« Et je vivrais où ? » Il demanda ne comprenant pas la logique de Nicolas. Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis regarda les alentours.

« Je sais pas peut-être ici » Il se mît à dire ne trouvant pas l'idée bête. Sameh fronça les sourcilles comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ça.

« Bonnie vous a demandé de me parler »

« Non « Il répondit sérieusement, mais Sameh voyait qu'il mentait. Le petit le fixa sans cligner des yeux intrigué. Il soupira, tourna ensuite son visage pour retourner à son film.

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil, mais j'aime bien l'Egypte « Il déclara

« En plus vous n'avez que deux chambres ici ? » Sameh disait. Nicolas le regarda

« Il y a un grenier, on peut le vider « Sameh ouvra subitement la bouche choqué.

« Vous voulez que je vive clandestinement dans votre grenier « Il disait faisant mine d'être outré. Le père de Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire face aux expressions de visage de Sameh étaient qui souvent très expressif.

« Clandestinement, c'est facile de faire en sorte que tu vives normalement «

« Oui je sais, je peux demander à Damon de s'en charger, il hypnotisera quelqu'un pour qu'il accepte de me faire rester ici bla bla bla « Nicolas fronça les sourcilles se demandant comment il pouvait avoir des idées aussi étranges, c'était sûrement Bonnie et Damon qui lui avaient rentré ce genre d'idée dans la tête.

« Je pensais plus à remplir des papiers administratifs « Nicolas répliqua voyant que Sameh était un peu parti loin dans sa tête.

« Ha, ça aussi ça marche «

« On fait en sorte que tu es la nationalité américaine puis on peut demander à ce qu'on se charge de toi, il y a plein de gens qui font ça » Nicolas disait. Sameh tourna sa tête et sourît.

« Vous savez, j'ai déjà la nationalité américaine, je suis née ici « Sameh déclara subitement ce qui surpris Nicolas.

« Tu nous l'as jamais dit «

« Parce que je connais pas les Etats Unis aussi bien que l'Egypte. Mon père a habité au Texas « Sameh disait honnêtement. Nicolas resta à le regarder surpris

« Alors tu as de la famille là bas ? » Nicolas demanda

« Sûrement ,mais disons que mon père a coupé tous lien avec eux, lorsque je leur ais dit qu'il était mort, ils m'ont raccroché au nez « Sameh disait normalement en regardant la télé. Il y eu un silence parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Sameh ressentait, celui-ci ne montrait rien.

« De toute manière, ils n'ont jamais aimé ma mère et encore moins ma présence » Sameh continua ne montrant rien. Il y eu un long silence entre eux jusqu'à que le père de Bonnie interrompît le silence.

« Cela ne t'intéresse pas de les rencontrer »

« Non « Sameh disait honnêtement.

« Puis de toute manière, j'aime bien l'Egypte, je vais m'installer chez Loric un moment, sa maison est inoccupé comme il avait personne «

« Alors merci, mais gardez votre grenier pour quelqu'un d'autre « Sameh déclara mettant fin à la discussion. Bonnie soupirait en haut agacé. Elle aurait espérée que Sameh dise oui, mais visiblement elle sous estimait la vie de Sameh. Celui-ci aimait bien sa vie. Elle était tout de même surprise d'entendre le fait que Sameh avait de la famille.

Nicolas resta à regarder Sameh à son tour surpris de voir que celui-ci avait l'air cool avec le fait qu'il avait de la famille ,mais qu'il ne voulait pas les rencontrer. Il fut distrait en entendant Bonnie descendre les escaliers. Sameh et lui tournèrent la tête dès qu'ils entendirent arriver. Bonnie arriva avec sa robe noire et tourna sur elle-même fière de sa tenue. Cela faisait au moins 2 heures qu'elle était dans la salle de bain.

« Alors ? » Elle demanda après avoir finit de montrer sa tenue dans tous les angles. Les deux hommes restèrent à regarder Bonnie un moment

« Ouaw ça change » Sameh disait seulement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Ça veut dire quoi ça «

« Je ne t'ai pas vu dans tes meilleurs jours « Sameh avoua ce qui fît rire le père de Bonnie. La jeune fille fusilla Sameh du regard

« Pas de commentaire, alors je suis bien ? «

« Tu sais que tu es bien «

« Oui mais j'aime bien l'entendre »

« Tu es parfaite « Son père disait

« C'est pas objectif, Sameh t'en pense quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en tournant sa tête vers Sameh, mais celui-ci était en train de regarder le film tout en mangeant ses pops corn. Bonnie prît sa chaussure et la jeta sur lui. Celui-ci tourna sa tête

« Hé « Il disait en regardant la chaussure.

« Tu es bien « Il continua ensuite comme une évidence.

« Merci » Elle répondit contente de ce compliment forcée. Elle se dirigea vers lui puis récupéra sa chaussure. Elle se remît à sa place et les regarda.

« Je fais adulte ? Comme on va dans un restaurant chic, je me demande »

« Tu es une adulte « Sameh disait ce que Bonnie trouva trop mignon. Elle resta à le regarder les yeux grands ouverts avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux.

« C'est trop gentil « Elle se mît à dire. Elle s'approcha de lui et allait poser un bisou sur son front mais Sameh la repoussa

« Tu pensais faire quoi « Il disait seulement. Bonnie soupira puis se contenta d'ébouriffer sa touffe de cheveux.

« Vous allez me rendre fou vous deux avec vos chamaillerie « Nicolas déclara ayant l'impression d'avoir deux gamins chez lui. Bonnie recula de Sameh lorsqu'elle sentît son téléphone. Les deux hommes de la maison virent son sourire en voyant le numéro et comprirent que c'était Damon. Sameh et Nicolas se regardèrent partageant un sourire complice. Bonnie commença à mettre sa veste puis répondit.

« Allo »

« C'est moi, je suis en route « Damon disait. Bonnie allait dire qu'elle était prête, mais Damon ne la laissa pas parler.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop bien habillé, c'est un petit restaurant « Damon se mît à dire. Sameh et Nicolas virent le sourire de Bonnie disparaître subitement. Son visage s'était déformée en un instant.

« Non, t'inquiète tu me connais je ne suis pas encore prête, je vais mettre quelque chose de relaxe « Là, Sameh rigola fortement la bouche grand ouverte faisant presque tombé tous les pop corns. Lorsque Sameh avait un fou rire c'était dur de l'arrêter, mais surtout de ne pas l'entendre. Nicolas se mît à rire à son tour en entendant le rire de Sameh.

« Non excellent » Sameh cria. Bonnie resta silencieuse, elle fît mine de sourire ,mais c'était dure surtout à cause de Sameh. Elle enleva sa chaussure puis lui jeta à la gueule agacée par lui.

« Arrête ça « Elle disait. Damon se mît à sourire.

« Je rigole, tu es très belle dans ta robe noir, elle est parfaite pour notre rendez-vous » Bonnie fronça les sourcilles puis vît à travers la fenêtre de chez elle Damon. Elle le regarda puis sourît. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvra. Elle vît Damon qui avait fait à son tour un effort vestimentaire. Il avait mit un costume noire pour accompagner Bonnie.

« Ouaw tu m'emmène où exactement « Elle demanda un peu anxieuse en voyant Damon si bien habillé.

«Tu verras « Il disait seulement. Ils restèrent à se regarder. Bonnie le regarda se sentant d'un coup nul dans sa robe. En voyant qu'il était si beau, elle se sentait pas terrible.

« Je reviens de suite ok m'arrangez « Elle se mît à dire puis monta les escaliers en courant à toute vitesse ce qui intrigua Damon. Celui-ci entra dans la maison puis vît Sameh et Nicolas qui le regardaient surpris à leur tour.

« Ouaw tu as mis le paquet « Nicolas déclara. C'était dans ses moments là que Nicolas et Sameh se rendaient compte que Damon était plutôt canon vraiment canon.

« Elle doit se sentir inférieur à toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est en haut en train de se demander ce qu'elle peut faire pour être mieux « Sameh se mît à dire en rigolant.

« J'en ai pour des heures si j'ai bien compris « Damon disait puis passa devant Nicolas et Sameh puis il s'assît à côté de Sameh.

« Vous regardez quoi ? »

« Retour vers le futur «

« Il est ancien ce film non « Damon disait

« Ça me gène pas « Sameh disait. Ils entendirent Bonnie en haut qui cherchait partout quelque chose à se mettre pour faire mieux ,mais elle ne trouvait rien. Damon piocha dans les pops corn de Sameh puis les trois regardèrent le film tandis que Bonnie était devant le miroir, elle n'avait pas d'autre robe donc elle se contenterait de sa robe actuelle. Elle se fît un chignon qu'elle remontait et redescendait essayant de savoir lequel lui allait mieux. Après un moment, elle se décida à ne rien changer du tout.

« Tans pis « Elle déclara seulement puis descendît. Elle arriva et vît Sameh, Nicolas et Damon regardaient le film. Elle les regarda un long moment attendant de voir quand ils allaient la remarquer.

« Alors comment vous trouvez le changement « Bonnie se mît à dire essayant de les tester. Ils tournèrent la tête et la regardèrent.

« Ca change hein, je trouve ça mieux « Ils ne dirent rien un moment ne voyant pas le changement qu'elle avait effectué, c'était normale parce qu'il y en avait pas.

« Ha oué c'est beaucoup mieux là » Damon se mît à dire et Sameh et Nicolas hochèrent la tête

« Tu es encore plus parfaite que tout à l'heure » Nicolas disait.

« Grave « Sameh répliqua. Bonnie les regarda agacé, elle allait les traiter de menteur, mais Damon la coupa

« Bon on y va « Damon demanda en regardant sa montre.

« Heureusement que j'ai prévu le coup et qu'on a encore du temps pour y être « Il se mît à dire en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra. Bonnie avança puis se tourna vers son père

« Bonne soirée « Bonnie déclara, mais ils ne l'écoutèrent guère. Elle souffla puis passa devant Damon qui lui tenait la porte. Elle attendît Damon qui ferma la porte puis les deux descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

….

Ils arrivèrent après un moment, un long moment. Bonnie ne savait pas qu'il fallait mettre autant de temps en voiture pour y être. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville, une autre ville en effet ce n'était pas à Mystic Fall qu'il allait trouver des grands restaurant. Bonnie sortit de la voiture surprise. Elle regarda l'enseigne du restaurant se doutant qu'il était vraiment classe. Damon s'approcha d'elle puis les deux avancèrent pour entrer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur qu'ils virent un jeune homme arrivait.

« Votre nom ? » Il demanda en tenant un boitier électronique regroupant les noms des clients. Bonnie et Damon échangèrent un regard puis Damon répondit.

« Salvatore « Damon disait. Le monsieur les regarda puis hocha la tête. Il sortît un immense sourire ensuite voyant que c'était bien des clients du restaurant et non des inconnus qui s'étaient trompé.

« Suivez-moi madame, monsieur « Il disait puis se retourna pour les installer à une table. Bonnie regarda Damon puis les deux esquissèrent un sourire et suivirent le jeune homme.

« Voila, je suis à votre service à n'importe quel moment, les cartes sont ici si vous avez besoin de moi je suis disponible, il y a un bouton ici pour me biper« Il déclara en aidant Bonnie et Damon à s'asseoir. Bonnie regarda les autres personnes et virent qu'ils avaient tous un serveur à eux. Bonnie regarda Damon hallucinant. Il sourît à son tour puis remercia le monsieur.

« Autant claquer des doigts, « Bonnie disait une fois que le serveur était parti.

« Attends, on se croirait à l'hôpital, j'appuie sur un bouton et il débarque, c'est flippant « Elle continua. Damon prît sa carte puis regarda dedans.

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre « Il avoua puis prît sa carte. Bonnie sourît tout en regardant Damon puis regarda la carte. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas les prix ,mais ça elle savait que dans ce genre de restaurant, il ne mettait pas les prix. Elle resta à regarder ce qu'elle pouvait manger. AU bout d'un moment, elle finit par attirer le regard de Damon qui se demandait quand elle allait choisir. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils avaient eu la carte ,mais s'il savait une chose avec Bonnie, c'était que c'était une fille indécise, elle lui faisait le coup dans tous les restaurants où ils étaient allés. Bonnie resta un peu près 10 minutes à lire la carte ce qui fît halluciné Damon. Celui-ci commença à bouger sa jambe attendant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi choisir « Bonnie avoua. Elle leva la tête et vît Damon

« Prend ton temps « Il disait avec un air pas du tout convaincant. Bonnie sourît se doutant qu'elle agaçait Damon.

« Merci « Elle répondit pour l'agacer encore plus.

« Je ne le pense pas du tout tu le sais ça » Il déclara vraiment impatient. C'était dans sa nature d'être impatient de toute manière.

« Oui je sais « Elle répondit puis referma le menu.

« Je vais prendre la même chose que toi, surprend moi « Elle disait seulement. Damon la regarda

« C'est bon on peut appuyer sur le bouton » Il disait et rigola en voyant que Bonnie avait du mal avec ce système. Damon appuya et le serveur arriva de suite les prenant de cours. Ils le regardèrent surpris

« On a choisi » Damon disait. Le serveur prît son carnet puis les deux tourtereaux prirent leur commande. Le serveur hocha la tête puis s'en alla encore une fois. Bonnie prît du pain et le mangea en attendant

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai une faim de Loup « Bonnie chuchota à Damon en avançant sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes « Damon demanda en approchant sa tête à son tour. Bonnie leva les yeux intrigués à son tour

« Je ne sais pas » Elle disait en reculant sa tête de celle de Damon

« Je ne suis pas habitué à sortir en public et encore moins dans ce genre de restaurant avec nous c'est seulement Mystic Grill, manoir, ou chez moi « Elle disait

« En même temps c'est dure de se promener en public alors que je suis supposé être mort « Damon disait.

« Même avant ta soi disant mort, on ne sortait jamais en public, si une fois tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerais dans un restaurant et tu avais d'ailleurs prévu de m'offrir quelque chose mais Lester s'est mis en travers de notre route « Bonnie disait se rappelant exactement de ce jour.

« J'ai le droit à un nouveau départ non « Damon déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête avec un léger sourire

« D'ailleurs, Liz et Carole se chargent encore de faire en sorte que je revienne à la vie «

« Peu de gens sont au courant pour toi »

« Oui mais comment leur expliquer que je suis en vie maintenant, c'est ce que Carole essaye de résoudre « Damon disait.

« Surtout qu'à ce qui paraît on a eu un accident de voiture « Damon continua. Bonnie réfléchi un moment se demandant à son tour comment il fallait expliquer aux autres que Damon était en vie, aux gens comme Kate, Amber même Sean qui étaient au courant.

« On a qu'à dire la vérité, tu as disparu puis tu es revenues « Bonnie disait.

« Chéri tu es mignonne ,mais il en faut plus « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Elle rigola.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda

« Rien « Elle disait seulement en souriant.

« De toute façon on verra bien demain à la réception comment cela va se passer » Il déclara subitement. Demain, il y avait une réception avec les gens de la ville, du concile et Carole avait dit à Damon de venir pour que ça soit considéré comme le jour de son retour. Il devait venir à la fois pour paraître normale, et aussi parce que les gens du concile décideraient s'il est apte à y retourner.

« Et s'ils posent des questions sur nous, enfin sur toi et le soi disant accident « Bonnie demanda subitement inquiète à l'idée d'aller à la réception avec Damon.

« On verra, il faut juste que je me montre respectable, droit, engagé «

« En fait tu es en train de passer un entretien d'embauche encore une fois « Bonnie disait. Damon hocha la tête

« Oué, c'est facile, tu souris, tu complimentes et tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à la conversation » Damon disait ce qui ne surpris pas vraiment Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder un moment puis changea de sujet subitement.

« En fait, tu savais que Sameh avait la nationalité américaine « Bonnie demanda subitement ayant envie de partager cette information avec Damon.

« En quoi c'est important ? » Damon demanda ne répondant pas vraiment à la question de Bonnie.

« Ben il a de la famille ici au Texas je crois, il dit qu'il ne veut pas les connaitre, mais c'est intriguant «

« Oh non ne va même pas dans ses eaux là « Damon déclara subitement en voyant Bonnie aussi pensive.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Arrête-toi à ce que tu sais «

« J'aurais bien voulu chercher sur mon téléphone, mais je ne connais pas le nom de famille de Sameh enfin le nom de son père « Bonnie avoua. Elle avait essayé de faire des recherches mais sans aucun repère, cela était dure.

« C'est dommage « Damon disait seulement en buvant son verre de vin. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand

« Tu le sais « Bonnie disait. Damon posa son verre.

« Je te le dirais pas »

« S'il te plaît « Elle disait seulement.

« Mais tu veux faire quoi avec cette information » Damon demanda intrigué.

« Je me demande juste les origines de Sameh, monsieur joue son solitaire ,mais il a de la famille derrière « Bonnie disait.

« Je te le dirais pas « Damon disait clairement. Bonnie ne pu rien dire à cause du serveur qui les servît tous les deux.

« Bonne appétit «

« Merci « Bonnie disait puis tourna sa tête ,mais Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je te le dirais pas «

« Comment tu l'as su au juste »

« Lorsqu'on est parti voir le match de base ball, j'ai vu sa carte d'identité «

« Tu sais en rentrant je vais allez voir dans les affaires à Sameh, tu peux me le dire là »

« Non cherche pas je te le dirais pas, tu vas encore te mêler de ses affaires » Damon disait. Bonnie resta à fixer Damon.

« Et alors je suis sûre qu'il aimerait les rencontrer « Bonnie disait sûre d'elle.

« Tous le monde ne souhaite pas savoir d'où il vient « Damon disait.

« Je sais ça ,mais Sameh n'est pas seule, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle « Bonnie disait. Damon ne dît rien pas du tout convaincu

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne nouvelle « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles intrigué.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Tu as déjà fais des recherches « Bonnie continua.

« Non je n'ai pas fais des recherches «

« Si tu as fais » Bonnie disait

« Non, j'ai fais des connexions c'est tout « Damon disait en tapotant son crâne.

« Connexion avec quoi ? »

« Laisse tombé Bonnie, je pense que même Sameh ne le sait pas, tu n'es pas sensé le savoir »

« Tu es culotté, tu le sais, mais moi j'ai pas le droit de savoir »

**One Republic : All this time**

_**Six secondes**_  
><em><strong> Les résolutions de deux nouvelles années<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et il n'y a tout simplement pas de doute<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce que cette homme devrait faire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Prendre tout le temps perdu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tous les jours que j'ai coûtés<strong>_  
><em><strong> Prendre ce que j'ai pris et<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te le redonner<strong>_

« Pourquoi on continue de parler de ça, tu sais pertinemment que je vais rien te dire » Damon déclara mettant fin à la discussion. Il commença à manger ce qui agaça Bonnie.

« Tu m'énerve lorsque tu es comme ça « Elle disait à son tour ce qui fît sourire Damon. Bonnie laissa tombée puis commença à manger à son tour. Damon et elle se regardèrent un moment puis parlèrent comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au restaurant. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle se rendait compte que, que ça soit dans un restaurant, au manoir, chez elle ou au Mystic Grill, cela ne changeait rien parce que la personne avec elle était toujours Damon. En tous cas, elle était contente que ça soit enfin tranquille, tranquille encore une fois.

Ils restèrent un peu près deux heures au restaurant. Au bout d'un moment ils sortirent enfin du restaurant. Bonnie mît son bras autour de celui de Damon et les deux descendirent les escaliers ensemble.

«J'ai réalisé quelque chose ce soir « Bonnie disait en se mettant en face de Damon. Damon posa sa main sur le cou de Bonnie voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très bien.

« Je crois que tu n'aurais pas du boire du vin « Damon disait voyant que Bonnie était un peu instable.

« Je crois aussi » Elle avoua.

« Ce que je disais c'est que j'ai passé une excellente soirée « Bonnie continua.

« Et que cela ne change pas de d'habitude lorsqu'on dîne au Mystic Grill ou chez moi « Damon sourît à son tour. Bonnie se remît à côté de Damon toujours son bras entourait autour de celui de Damon.

«Je propose qu'on termine cette soirée au manoir « Elle continua. Damon fronça les sourcilles

« Est-ce que c'est une proposition « Il disait en souriant. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon sans rien dire puis mît sa main dans la sienne. Damon resserra la main de Bonnie dans la sienne.

_**Tout ce temps**_  
><em><strong> Nous nous sommes attendus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je t'ai attendue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tous ces mots sont à nous<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas les gaspiller pour quelqu'un d'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je suis décidé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je retourne en courant droit vers toi<strong>_

« Oui » Elle répondit. Damon commença à avancer forçant Bonnie à avancer avec lui.

« On devrait se dépêcher alors « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui était derrière Damon en train de courir pour le rattraper. Il marchait un peu trop vite pour elle.

« Attend « Elle disait n'arrivant pas à suivre Damon jusqu'à la voiture. Bonnie força Damon à s'arrêter subitement.

« Attend « Elle disait le forçant à se retourner pour la regarder.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda. Bonnie le regarda se demandant s'il avait vraiment oublié aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as invité dans ce restaurant aujourd'hui ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Pour se faire une sortie ensemble « Il répondit perdu.

« C'est tout « Elle demanda réalisant de plus en plus qu'il avait oublié. Elle trouva ça mignon qu'il ait oublié. Elle pensait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait invité alors que pas du tout.

« Tu crains « Elle déclara

« Quoi ? « Damon demanda. Bonnie s'approcha de lui subitement. Elle le regarda intensément avec un léger sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Le vampire demanda perdu en voyant le léger sourire de Bonnie.

_**Je ne sais pas quel jour on est**_  
><em><strong> J'ai dû regarder dans le journal<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne connais pas cette ville<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ce n'est pas chez moi<strong>_

_** Mais tu dis que je suis chanceux**_  
><em><strong> D'aimer quelque chose qui m'aime<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je suis aussi déchiré que je peux l'être<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quel que soit l'endroit où j'erre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Entends-moi quand je dis<strong>_

« Joyeux anniversaire « Elle déclara. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Ce n'est pas mon ann » Il s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte que si ça l'était. Avec tous ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, il avait carrément oublié.

« Techniquement il est minuit alors oui ça l'est « Bonnie disait en hochant la tête. Damon ne dît rien surpris. Il resta un peu près deux minutes sans rien dire ce qui fit rire Bonnie.

« Damon tu es là « Elle demanda se sentant un peu seul. Son compagnon leva la tête pour la regarder, mais il ne dît rien.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que je m'en souvenais pas « Elle demanda perdu par le silence constant de Damon. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Non c'est juste que c'est la première fois » Damon s'arrêta un moment regardant les yeux verts étincelant de Bonnie.

« Que je le fête avec toi « Il continua.

« Non il y avait l'année dernière « Bonnie disait essayant de se souvenir mais Damon secoua la tête

« Non, tu étais parti, je t'avais oublié tu te souviens « Damon disait laissant un silence. C'était vrai que l'été dernier, n'était pas vraiment la meilleur période pour lui.

« Désolé, j'ai tendance à m'inventer des souvenirs « Elle avoua ayant carrément oublié. Damon sourît la trouvant mignonne. Elle le regarda et arrêta subitement de sourire.

« Ça montre à quel point on est solide non » Bonnie disait. Damon hocha la tête pensant à leur relation.

« Ça montre qu'il y a vraiment que toi qui peut m'en faire autant bavé « Il disait en souriant ce qui rire Bonnie. Elle entrecroisa sa main délicatement dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent et Bonnie se rapprocha de lui.

« En ce qui concerne le cadeau, je n'ai pas encore trouvé « Elle avoua. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand

« Quoi ? Un anniversaire sans cadeaux, c 'est n'importe quoi « Il disait se moquant de Bonnie. Elle roula des yeux

« C'est important, c'est une tradition »

« C'est vrai que je suis connu pour suivre les traditions « Damon déclara ce qui fît rire Bonnie, c'était vrai que cela ne correspondait pas au personnage de Damon.

« Moi je tiens aux traditions entre nous pour les anniversaires « Bonnie avoua. Elle avait envie de créer des traditions avec lui, elle avait envie d'en avoir. Damon hocha la tête

_**Tout ce temps**_  
><em><strong> Nous nous sommes attendus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je t'ai attendue<strong>_

_** Tous ces mots sont à nous**_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas les gaspiller pour quelqu'un d'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je suis décidé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je retourne en courant droit vers toi, yeah<strong>_

« Ok, mais s'il te plaît évite le plafond coloré cette fois « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Ok c'était peut être mal pensé » Elle avoua puis se ressaisit le trouvant culotté

« Non mais attend tu te fous de moi, je suis celle qui s'investit le plus entre nous deux en ce qui concerne cadeau« Elle disait à Damon. Celui-ci la regarda

« Comme ça c'est réglé, on est quitte je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau, tu ne m'en offre pas «

« Ça marche pas comme ça tu le sais bien « Bonnie disait. Damon mît ses deux mains sur le visage de Bonnie et la regarda.

« On n'est pas un couple traditionnelle alors pourquoi respecter des traditions à la con « Damon disait en regardant intensément Bonnie. Celle-ci le regarda

_**Ohhh, je retourne en courant vers toi**_  
><em><strong> Ohhh, je retourne en courant vers toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeahhh<strong>_

_** Oh, chaque fois est tellement loin**_  
><em><strong> C'est juste tellement loin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour revenir là où tu es<strong>_

« Parce que c'est le jour où tu es nés » Elle disait laissant un blanc. Damon resta à la regarder

« Un peu de tradition entre nous c'est bien non « Bonnie disait.

« J'aime pas ça, mais si tu veux te prendre la tête à me satisfaire bonne chance avec ça « Damon disait en enlevant ses mains du visage de Bonnie. Bonnie se rapprocha de lui puis l'embrassa. Ils restèrent sur le trottoir à s'embrasser un moment puis Bonnie finit par éloigner ses lèvres de celle de Damon et le regarda.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça soit difficile de te satisfaire « Elle disait avec un sourire ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il resta à la regarder

« J'ai changé, j'ai des préoccupations plus important que ça » Bonnie l'embrassa encore une fois le divertissant

« Des préoccupations comme ? » Elle demanda. Damon chercha dans sa mémoire tous en embrassant Bonnie. Celle-ci rigola

« Je me disais « Elle disait forçant Damon à reculer tout en l'embrassant. Ils s'embrassèrent

« Tu es en train de m'offrir ton corps en cadeau, tu trouves que c'est traditionnelle ça « Damon disait une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés près de la voiture.

« Qui sait ? Je suis sûre que ça l'est ou sinon je l'inventerais « Elle disait parmi ses différends baisers ce qui fît rire Damon qui n'était pas contre cette tradition entre eux.

_**Tout ce temps**_  
><em><strong> Nous nous sommes attendus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je t'ai attendue<strong>_

_** Tous ces mots sont à nous**_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas les gaspiller pour quelqu'un d'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je suis décidé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je retourne en courant droit vers toi<strong>_

_** Je suis décidé**_  
><em><strong> Je retourne en courant droit vers toi, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong> Décidé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je retourne en courant droit vers toi<strong>_

* * *

><p>« C'est bon, on a leur sang » Julia disait au téléphone.<p>

« Tu penses qu'ils viendront ? Cela ne fonctionnera pas s'ils ne sont pas près du parchemin »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, leur égo est tellement surdimensionné que je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà en train de prévoir une action « Julia disait fière de leur plan.

« Ok, on compte sur vous, d'autres hommes arriverons à l'appel «

« Ok « Julia répondit puis raccrocha. Une fois que Julia raccrocha, il regarda les deux autres messieurs qui étaient assis face à face.

« Alors ? » Celui qui dirigeait la famille Fallen demanda.

« Demain tout est réglé normalement « Il répondit.

Les trois hommes étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un apparaître d'un coup dans la salle. Ils le regardèrent tous déjà agacé en voyant son masque. L'homme au masque s'assît sur la chaise au bout du bureau de monsieur Costa puis posa ses jambes sur la table faisant comme chez lui. Il posa son arbalète sur le bureau puis enleva son masque. Il les fixait avec un air suspect.

« Ooh, ce n'est pas très bien ce que vous êtes en train de faire là « Il disait en regardant les dirigeants des trois grandes familles de chasseur.

« Casey « Monsieur Costa déclara agacer en voyant ce gardiane, si seulement ils auraient pu envoyer un autre, mais pas ce jeune présomptueux, sûre de lui, mais aussi très stratège.

« Monsieur Costa, Monsieur Fallen, Monsieur Esperenza, cela faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu« Casey disait les prenant un peu de haut sachant pertinemment ce que les trois grandes familles étaient en train de faire.

« Depuis que le conseil est mort et que vous ne faîte pas votre job, il faut bien qu'on réapparaisse« Monsieur Esperenza déclara ce qui fît sourire Casey.

« Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez réussi à vous mettre d'accord, vraiment, mais votre entente nous pose un problème » Casey se mît à dire en les regardant tous les trois

« Les Loups Garou vous on engager et je suis là pour vous faire renoncer à cette chasse aux vampires « Casey continua laissant un silence. Il y eu un long silence et les messieurs assis commencèrent à rigoler. Casey ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de marrant dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de marrant. Monsieur Fallen arrêta de rire.

« On a une alliance avec les Loup Garous, on ne laissera pas tombé, ce n'est pas une question d'argent, mais de respect et vous êtes en train de vous montrer irrespectueux Casey « Il déclara.

« Je sais ça, je sais ça, j'ai compris, les vampires sont en train d'exterminer les Loup Garou et ceux-ci vous on embauché pour que vous les exterminiez mais de là, à tous les exterminer, quelque chose nous dérange dans ce schéma » Casey avoua en parlant de leur plan. Il savait tous que maintenant que les originelles étaient revenus, les chasseurs avaient le pouvoir de mettre fin à la race des vampires, à tous ses vampires.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement laissez vos conciles tués les vampires comme ils ont fait pendant des siècles « Il continua essayant de se montrer courtois et de leur rendre surtout la raison. Oui, pas besoin de penser à tous les exterminer, jusque quelque uns se disait Casey.

« Parce qu'on a l'arme pour les détruire tous, comme tous le monde le sait « Il déclara. Casey regarda Monsieur Costa.

« Je sais, GIusseppe Salvatore l'avait donné à Antonio, j'étais là mais « Casey disait en soupirant. Il s'arrêta faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Laissez ce parchemin là où il était « Il déclara sur le ton d'un ordre qui déplut aux hommes en face d'eux.

« On l'a laissé beaucoup trop longtemps vous ne pensez pas ? » Monsieur Costa se mît à dire préférant ignorait l'impolitesse de Casey. Ce gardiane était connu pour ne pas être très respectueux des choses.

« Les originelles étaient hors de porté à cause de Klaus qui les avait caché, mais vous, vous saviez où ils étaient et vous n'avait rien dit » Il déclara faisant resurgir des tensions passé entre eux. C'était vrai, que les originelles étaient hors de porté, mais qui pouvait prévoir que Klaus Ileriane les poignarderait et ferait en sorte de les cacher un peu partout. Personne n'avait prévu surtout pas les chasseurs pour qui cela a été compliqué de trouver le bon moment d'utiliser le parchemin, mais maintenant que les originelles étaient de retour parmi le monde des vivants, c'était exactement le bon moment, et une bénédiction pour tout les chasseurs et surtout pour les Loups Garou qui les avaient engagé. Casey regardait les familles légèrement agacé, les chasseurs avaient toujours pensé que les gardianes saviez où était les originelles et ne leur avait rien dit pour ne pas qu'il utilise le parchemin, mais ils avaient tout faux, les gardianes n'en savaient rien, seulement un le savait.

« On ne savait pas où était enterré les originelles, Angel savait « Casey disait préférant rectifier les chasseurs qui pensaient à chaque fois que les gardianes savaient toujours tous sur tous, mais non pas du tout, la preuve avec Angel. Tout le monde n'avait rien vu.

« Oh parlons du cas d'Angel « Monsieur Fallen déclara.

« Oh non n'allons pas dans ce terrain là » Casey disait sachant pertinemment que tous le monde était encore surpris de tous ce que Angel avait fait derrière le dos des gardianes. L'Ardes était choqué, les sorcières l'étaient, les gardianes aussi, mais aussi les chasseurs comme eux en face.

« On est d'accord, on ne va pas dans vos terrains, vous n'allez pas dans les nôtres, n'est ce pas là l'accord qu'on a tous fait, sorcières, Loup Garous, Gardianes, on était d'accord chacun faisait ce qu'il veut. Et là vous outre passé vos fonctions qui sont à la base de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune brèche, vous souvenez de vos fonctions ? » Monsieur Costa disait. C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose.

« Les sorcières sont mortes, je crois que notre accord, et nos fonctions ne sont plus trop d'actualité. On prend le relais des sorcières »

« Qui vous a nommé pour faire ça ? Je n'ai pas vu de réunion avec Slevin » Il disait ironiquement

« Pas besoin d'une réunion pour savoir qu'on est directement lié aux sorcières et qu'on se doit de faire ce qu'elles auraient fait, et dans ce cas là, je suis sûre qu'elle vous aurez arrêté «

« Même en voyant que les Loup Garou se font massacré « Un des messieurs disait. Casey ne dît rien ne pouvant nier le fait que les sorcières n'auraient sûrement rien dit contre les chasseurs. Il ne dît rien, mais leva sa main vers son arbalète. Il arrêta lorsqu'il entendît des gâchettes. Il comprît de suite que les chasseurs avaient leurs armes sous la table. En cas normal, il n'aurait pas craint, des armes d'humain, mais ses armes étaient capable de l'envoyer dans l'au delà en une gâchette. Il les regarda

« Du calme « Il disait faisant disparaître son arbalète. Ils le regardèrent se demandant à quoi il jouait.

« A quoi tu joues Casey, tu es venu ? Pourquoi, pour nous arrêter ? » Ils demandèrent enfin se rendant compte que l'attitude de Casey était bizarre.

« J'ai pensé vous arrêtez avec des mots, mais on sait tous les quatre que je ne peux pas vous arrêtez que ce soit avec des mots ou avec de la force » Il disait connaissant les pouvoirs des chasseurs, ce n'était pas des simples humain, loin de là.

« Mais je vous aurais prévenu, si jamais cela dérape, on ne vous protégera pas. Les sorcières vous aimaient peut être bien, mais nous comme vous venez de dire, on n'est pas elles « Casey disait se montrant froid.

« On n'a pas besoin de protection « Monsieur Costa déclara. Casey sourît

« J'espère pour vous » Il déclara puis disparut subitement laissant les trois grandes familles de chasseurs géraient leur affaire. Ils regardèrent tous le vide laissait par Casey sans rien dire.

«Au moins Angel savait rester à sa place « Un des chasseur disait pour conclure cette discussion qui leur avait laissé un gout amer. Ils détestaient quand les gardianes faisaient ça, se permettaient de faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais fais du temps des sorcières. Juste parce qu'ils détestaient ça, ils allaient continuer cette extermination des vampires pour venger les Loups Garou. Demain, les vampires allaient dire adieu à leur existence, tous les vampires se disaient-ils.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain !<strong>

Nicolas descendait les escaliers lorsqu'il vît Sameh qui était dans la cuisine, celui-ci était en train de réfléchir dès le matin tout en mangeant ses céréales. Il avait l'air très pensif dès le matin ce qui interpella Nicolas qui se servait du café.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Celui-ci demanda. Sameh leva la tête sans rien dire

« Rien « Il disait seulement

« Tu as l'air bien songeur ce matin « Il déclara. Sameh soupira puis se retourna vers Monsieur Bennett qui était posé contre le lavabo en train de boire son café.

« J'étais en train de me dire que je devrais aller au Texas « Sameh se mît à dire. Nicolas arrêta de boire subitement surpris. Il ouvra les yeux perdu.

« Quoi ? »

« Essayer d'en savoir plus sur la vie de mon père au Etats-Unis « Sameh avoua. Il ne l'avait pas montré hier, mais cela l'avait perturbé. En parlant avec Nicolas, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était aux Etats Unis et qu'il n'avait même pas essayé d'en apprendre plus sur son père alors que c'était le pays de celui-ci. C'était bizarre, en plus cela lui ferait une préoccupation d'en apprendre plus, il aimait bien Bonnie et son père puis aussi les autres, mais parfois il s'ennuyait un peu, il se sentait pas trop à sa place. Ce n'était pas eux le problème, c'était juste lui le problème. Nicolas resta silencieux perdu par le changement de discours de Sameh entre hier et aujourd'hui.

« Hier tu avais l'air contre «

« Oui enfin je ne sais pas, j'ai rêvé de mon père hier soir « Sameh se mît à dire

« Et ? » Nicolas demanda

« Je crois à la signification des rêves et je suis sûre que j'ai rêvé de lui parce qu'on a parlé du Texas et que intérieurement je veux y allé pour en apprendre plus « Sameh disait partageant sa logique avec Nicolas. Il y eu un silence avant que Monsieur Bennett rigole se moquant un peu de Sameh.

« Vraiment ? » Nicolas disait pas du convaincu par l'argument de Sameh et celui-ci le voyait.

« Vous vous foutez de moi «

« Non c'est juste surprenant les gens qui croient au rêve « Il disait seulement avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très terre à terre « Sameh avoua ayant l'impression d'être le seul un peu spirituelle à Mystic Fall.

« Enfin bref, si ma théorie est bonne, je dois y aller avant de partir « Sameh disait changeant de sujet. Nicolas regarda Sameh un moment

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? » Sameh le regarda surpris puis hocha la tête

« C'est vrai ça vous dérange pas ? » Il demanda content, il n'avait pas osé demander, mais il aimait bien Nicolas.

« Si je te le propose c'est que ça me dérange pas en plus j'ai du temps à perdre « Nicolas disait puis regarda sa montre.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous ? »

« Quel genre de rendez-vous ? » Sameh demanda.

« Affaire, tu veux que ça soit quoi d'autre « Il demanda.

« Je sais pas avec Carole « Il disait comme une évidence.

« Elle est occupé aujourd'hui, elle organise une réception enfin bref, je dois me préparer, je vais être en retard « Nicolas disait pressé. Sameh sourît sans rien dire puis finit son déjeuner.

« Une cafetière « Caroline disait en courant dans la forêt avec Tyler ce qui fît rire celui-ci.

« Sérieux une cafetière « Il disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Caroline. Ils étaient en train de faire le tour du stade du lycée. Ils s'incrustaient en quelque sorte au lycée, ils n'avaient pas le droit, mais puisque le lycée enfin surtout le stade était vide, ils se le permettaient.

« Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi avec une cafetière « Tyler continua en voyant que Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se moquait d'elle.

« On a qu'à lui offrir du sang « Caroline disait agacé de ne pas savoir quoi acheter pour Damon. Elle préférait penser à des choses aussi futile aujourd'hui pour oublier que ce soir c'était la Pleine Lune. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle avait une boule au ventre. Tyler le savait parfaitement et faisait en sorte lui aussi de parler de tout et de rien et d'occuper Caroline en la forçant à courir ou encore à chercher un cadeau pour Damon. Toutes ces choses futiles l'empêchaient de déprimer aujourd'hui avant que le soleil se couche.

« Il doit bien avoir un truc qu'il n'a pas et qu'on peut lui offrir » Tyler se mît à dire brisant le silence.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, le problème est que Damon n'aime rien « Caroline continua.

« Si, les voitures ? » Tyler disait connaissant au moins ça à propos de Damon.

« Super, tu as l'argent pour acheter une voiture parce que moi non « Caroline disait. Tyler ne dît rien et les deux continuèrent à courir ensemble.

« On trouvera bien, aujourd'hui « Tyler disait en courant.

« Bon on va accélérer tu es prête « Tyler continua en regardant Caroline. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle arrive à contrôler son Loup Garou, mais honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire et Soul avait étrangement disparu de la circulation à son tour depuis cette histoire de meute. Il essayait de le faire revenir, mais cela ne marchait pas. Il voulait demander à Bonnie de trouver un truc, de l'aider, mais il n'avait pas envie de devoir lui expliquer pourquoi Soul n'était pas là ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas là à cause de cette histoire de meute qui concerne Bonnie puisqu'elle en était partie responsable. Il n'avait pas envie de l'impliquer dans ces problèmes là. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan et Elena avaient en quelque sorte fait un pacte. Ils ne parleraient pas de ce qui s'était passé en Arizona à Bonnie et Damon, mais aussi aux autres gens.

En plus, le concile était sur les traces des vampires selon sa mère. Elle ne lui en avait pas trop dit. A vrai dire, Liz, elle et Nicolas avaient décidé de dire aux jeunes qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent attention parce que le concile commençait à suspecter des vampires ici donc Stefan, Damon , Caroline faisaient attention. Tyler aussi faisait attention avec son oncle qui habitait juste à côté de chez lui. Caroline hocha la tête. Elle savait que Tyler essayait vraiment de l'entrainer comme Soul l'avait fait. Tyler commença à aller un peu plus vite et Caroline le suivît appréciant le fait que Tyler était là pour elle.

* * *

><p>Carole quant à elle était en train de faire de la paperasse lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas Jared ou Julia encore. Elles détestaient les voir, déjà qu'elle les avait en tant que voisin, là au bureau elle aimerait bien en être épargnée. Carole se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau puis ouvra. Elle resta figé les yeux grands ouvert en voyant la personne en face d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas Julia, ou Jared, c'était bien pire que ça. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? se disait-elle surprise. Elle pensait qu'elle n'entendrait plus parler de lui, mais visiblement, c'était stupide de sa part. Elle restait les yeux grands ouverts ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se réveilla de ses pensées. Elle allait fermer la porte, mais il mît son pied l'en empêchant.<p>

« Vous pensez vraiment que fermer la porte m'empêchera de rentrer » Le jeune hybride blond aux yeux bleu disait.

« Ne me forcez pas à me montrer méchant, je suis venu pour vous demander de l'aide, une aide qu'il est préférable que vous me donniez « Klaus continua voulant se montrer courtois aujourd'hui. Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était le mot, Klaus allait être courtois ! Avec elle, mais surtout avec ces inconscients de chasseurs qui s'en étaient pris à lui. Carole resta à regarder les yeux bleus de l'hybride puis se résigna à ouvrir la porte en voyant que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, il allait être beaucoup moins courtois.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda. Klaus entra sans son accord. Il se retourna vers Carole qui avait laissé la porte ouverte au cas où il attaquerait, elle voulait que quelqu'un les entende ou l'aide au cas où Klaus avait l'intention de boire son sang.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous demander de fermer la porte « Klaus disait, non ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. Carole ferma la porte puis regarda Klaus.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une petite réception entre le concile cette après midi chez vous « Klaus disait en touchant le bureau de Carole. Il s'assît sur son fauteuil puis posa ses pieds sur son bureau faisant comme chez lui. Il toucha les boules relaxantes et les malaxa laissant un silence. Carole le regardait agacé ayant envie de lui dire d'enlever ses salles pattes de ses objets, mais allez dire ça à Klaus Ileriane.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Carole demanda

« Les Costa, Fallen et les Esperenza vont venir non ? Klaus disait subitement ce qui intrigua Carole qui se demandait ce que Klaus voulait à ces chasseurs. Elle le regarda sans rien dire intrigué.

« Oui je suis au courant qu'ils sont à Mystic Fall« Il disait voyant la surprise de Carole lorsqu'il avait dit ces noms. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire puis répondit.

« Certains « Elle répondit. Klaus sourît

« Et vous ne savez pas par hasard qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Eliminer les vampires comme vous « Carole disait comme une évidence. Klaus soupira se demandant si elle le prenait pour un con. Il la regarda comprenant qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Lui qui voulait qu'elle lui dise des choses se doutait qu'elle était dans l'ignorance en même temps ces familles étaient très secrète, pas étonnant qu'à une simple femme comme elle, ils ne disent rien. Oui en voyant Carole Lockwood, Klaus avait comprit qu'il allait devoir chercher des réponses directement à la source. Il se réveilla de ses pensées puis regarda Madame le Maire en face de lui.

« Je veux une place dans votre réception, et que vous me présentiez moi et mes frères à ces chasseurs « Klaus disait subitement ce qui intrigua Carole qui se demandait c'était quoi son problème.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai décidé d'être courtois avec eux » Il disait parlant de la réception. Voila en quoi Klaus allait être courtois !

« Pourquoi ? » Carole demanda

« En quoi ces chasseurs vous importe, vous ne faîte pas partie de Mystic Fall, vous pouvez les fuir « Klaus arrêta de malaxer les boules. Il la regarda sévèrement

« Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne suis pas assez fort face à des chasseurs « Klaus se mît à dire n'aimant pas le ton qu'elle avait employé. Carole ne dît rien comprenant que l'ego de l'hybride n'avait pas changé. C'était Klaus, il ne fuirait pas face à des gens de leur espèce, il ne fuirait face à personne et les gens avaient tendance à oublier ça. Le silence resta à s'installer pendant un moment puis Klaus parla.

« Alors vous allez me faire entrer dans cette réception, et me présenter à vos amis chasseurs, je suis sûre qu'ils seront là « Klaus disait ayant un plan en tête.

« Je ne peux pas être vu avec vous, ça se voit à dix milles km que vous êtes des vampires vous et vos frères »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chasseurs savent très bien qui nous sommes, c'est ça qui sera marrant « Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Carole. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Klaus se leva et se posa contre le bureau

« Ils savent déjà qui je suis, et ils vont croire que je vous ai hypnotisé » Il disait préférant rassurer Carole. Elle resta à le regarder un moment ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Klaus voulait aller à une réception qui était rempli de chasseur alors qu'il était vampire.

« Pourquoi me demander et ne pas vous incrustez comme vous auriez pu le faire «

« C'est le jeu ma petit Carole, le jeu « Klaus disait ce qui intrigua celle-ci. Celui-ci s'avança

« Je compte sur vous pour ajouter mon nom et celui de mes frères et sœurs à la liste des invités « Klaus disait. Carole se retourna vers lui

« Et si je ne le fais pas « Elle disait en regardant Klaus. Celui-ci s'arrêta puis se retourna.

« Chaque cœur humain de cette ville sera entre mes mains sans hésiter. Vous êtes le maire, ça serait ballot d'être le maire d'une ville déserte ou peut être que je pourrais tous les transformer en vampire, Mystic Fall, la ville des vampires « Klaus disait en imitant un enseigne avec ses mains. Il arrêta de s'imaginer et la regarda

« Il y a tellement de moyen de vous faire mal vous les humains alors ne me tentez pas « Klaus finit par dire puis s'en alla. Carole regarda la porte se refermer derrière Klaus puis soupira agacé. SI les originelles étaient à la réception qu'elle allait organiser, cela serait n'importe quoi surtout qu'il y aura des humains, le concile et le plus important les chasseurs.

« J'arrive, j'arrive « Stefan disait en descendant les escaliers du manoir en entendant quelqu'un toquait depuis tout à l'heure. Il soupira puis ouvra la porte.

« Surprise « Il resta de marbre en voyant Jess et Léo qui étaient venu. Les deux se ressaisir en le voyant.

« Ha on pensait que cela aurait été Damon qui allait répondre « Jess avoua déçu de tout l'élan qu'elle avait fait juste pour Stefan. Stefan les regarda, il savait déjà qu'ils venaient pour l'anniversaire de Damon, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il sourît puis les fît entrer.

« Il n'est pas encore rentré « Stefan disait en les faisant entrer. Léo et jess se regardèrent

« Super on s'est dépêchés pour rien » Ils dirent en même temps agacé. Ils regardèrent le manoir, ils virent les cartons qui contenaient sûrement de l'alcool, mais ne virent aucune décoration pour Damon.

« Heu, je croyais qu'il y avait une surprise party ce soir « Léo disait intriguer en voyant le décor non présent. Stefan les regarda

« Ben en fait, on ne sait pas trop avec les filles si on veut fêter l'anniversaire de Damon alors que c'est la Pleine Lune et que Caroline risque de se transformer « Stefan avoua en installent un blanc.

« Ha je vois « Léo et Jess se mirent à dire trouvant aussi que cela craignait de fêter l'anniversaire alors qu'à côté Caroline vivait des trucs dure.

« Donc comment ça se passe, on le fête demain ? » Jess demanda

« On aimerait, mais Caroline ne veut pas repousser l'anniversaire de Damon donc elle veut qu'on le fête cet après midi comme ça elle sera là avec nous «

« J'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous faite « Léo avoua ne comprenant rien à ce que Stefan disait. Stefan soupira agacé

« ben nous aussi » Stefan disait installant un blanc.

« Ouh là, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut qu'on prenne les décisions pour vous « Jess disait en s'approchant des cartons. Elle les ouvra puis sortît les bouteilles de vin.

« Je propose qu'on écoute Caroline, c'est l'anniversaire de Damon et visiblement ça la gène pas. Tout le monde est content si on le fête cette après midi donc autant le faire. Caroline sera là et nous ensuite on pourra être là pour elle« Jess disait en sortant les bouteilles, mais Stefan n'était pas trop sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. Lui et Léo s'approchèrent tout de même et aidèrent Jess à préparer l'anniversaire de Damon. Caroline ne voulait pas repousser son anniversaire car elle savait que Damon ne l'avait jamais fêté avec eux et pour une fois elle voulait qu'il fête son anniversaire avec tout le monde.

Au bout de trois heures de course intensif. Caroline et Tyler arrivèrent ensemble en marchant vers chez lui.

« Hey Tyler « Celui-ci entendît. Caroline et Tyler tournèrent la tête et virent Jared qui était en train de lire le journal sur son porche. Tyler lui sourît puis avança avec Caroline.

« Souvient toi, ne bois rien tant que ce n'est pas une bouteille d'eau provenant des magasins » Tyler disait à Caroline qui hocha la tête comprenant que l'oncle de Tyler ne rigolait pas avec les vampires. Tyler monta les escaliers de son porche avec Caroline.

« Hey qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'étais en train de lire, un magazine financier « Jared disait en se levant avec sa tasse de café. Il regarda Caroline qui se présenta de suite.

« Caroline Forbes « Caroline disait en lui tendît sa main.

« Désolé pour la présentation » Celle-ci continua voyant qu'elle était en tenue de sport, ce n'était pas très agréable, elle transpirait de partout.

« Hey ben, vous m'avez l'air très sportif tous les deux « Jared disait. Tyler hocha la tête

« Il faut bien, Maman m'a dit que tu revenais ici le temps des vacances, je t'avoue que cela m'a surpris « Tyler avoua en regardant Jared qui fronça les sourcilles.

« Je veux dire Mystic Fall est d'un ennui mortel « Tyler disait.

« Si on peut on partirait en vacance « Caroline continua.

« Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas partir ? À ce que je sache vous en avez les moyens si je peux permettre « Jared disait perdu laissant un silence. Tyler le regarda un moment se souvenant qu'il avait toujours une curiosité mal placé.

« Tyler « Ils entendirent ensuite les interrompant. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Carole.

« Je dois te parler « Celle-ci hurla ce qui intrigua Tyler qui se demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

« On dirait que tu as encore fais des tiennes » Jared disait connaissant un peu Tyler. Il se souvenait que Tyler n'était pas très glorieux en matière de bon comportement et de bonne note. Tyler regarda son oncle sans rien dire.

« Je dois te laisser «Il disait.

« Au revoir » Caroline disait puis s'en alla avec Tyler sous les yeux de Jared.

« Il me met mal à l'aise « Caroline avoua subitement en marchant en direction de la maison avec Tyler.

« Il est de la même catégorie que mon père « Tyler disait en marchant

« C'est-à-dire « Tyler et elle arrivèrent devant la porte de sa maison puis regardèrent Jared qui était en train de lire café à la main.

« C'est un gros con « Tyler disait puis entra dans la maison avec Caroline. Celle-ci regarda Jared avant de fermer la porte comprenant que Tyler ne l'aimait pas trop. Une fois dans la maison, elle suivît Tyler. Elle s'arrêta intrigué en voyant Carole qui avait les deux mains sur sa table et regardait celle-ci perturbé.

« Maman ca va ? »Tyler demanda intrigué en s'arrêtant avec Caroline près de la cuisine. Les deux regardèrent madame le Maire qui était troublée.

« Klaus est venu à mon bureau » Elle se mît attirant le regard surpris de Caroline et Tyler. Les deux se regardèrent perdu puis fixèrent Carole.

« Qu'est ce qui voulait ? » Caroline demanda en approchant avec Tyler

« Que je l'invite à la réception du concile « Elle disait. Tyler fronça les sourcilles

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Il demanda perdu

« Parce qu'il y a certains chasseurs de la famille des Costa, Esperenza et Fallen « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Caroline et Tyler qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient.

« Je crois qu'il veut les rencontrer »

« Et c'est mauvais signe en quoi ? Qui sont ces gens ? « Caroline demanda ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Carole tourna sa tête vers les tourtereaux.

« C'est des grandes lignée de chasseur de vampire qui ne rigole pas avec les vampires, traditionnellement, les fondateurs surtout les Salvatores ont travaillé avec eux. Ils avaient disparu depuis des siècles, mais depuis qu'il y a de plus en plus de mort, ils réapparaissent «

« Ils sont dangereux à quel point ? » Tyler demanda perdu par l'inquiétude étrange de sa mère. Elle avait peur à l'idée que les originelles fasse un tête à tête avec des chasseurs.

« A tel point qu'un originelle pourrait avoir peur d'eux. Ils sont combatif, ambitieux, nombreux, leur nombre fait leur force » Carole disait. Elle s'arrêta un moment réfléchissant aux rumeurs ce qui intrigua Tyler et Caroline.

« Et quoi d'autre ? » Caroline demanda ayant l'impression que Carole Lockwood leur cachait quelque chose. Celle-ci soupira puis se lança.

« Certaines rumeurs dise qu'ils ont des habilités hors du commun « Carole avoua laissant un blanc.

« Comment ça ? » Tyler demanda ne comprenant pas trop ce que cela voulait dire.

« C'est tous ce que je sais, « Carole disait n'en sachant pas plus. La rumeur tournait au concile que ces trois familles étaient hors du commun, mais c'était tous ce qu'elle avait entendu. Les gens ne parlaient pas beaucoup d'eux, c'était mal vu de parler d'eux à vrai dire.

« Pourquoi Klaus voudrait les rencontrer ? » Caroline demanda changeant sujet.

« Je ne sais pas, mais cela avait l'air d'être personnelle, je suis inquiète à l'idée qu'il se ramène avec ses frères là bas, il m'a dit que les chasseurs étaient au courant pour eux donc cela ressemble à un règlement de compte, il y aura des humains, des familles, je n'ai pas envie que ça dérape « Carole disait. On avait l'impression qu'elle parlait de gang se disait Caroline en entendant Carole.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que ces familles étaient là ? » Tyler demanda perturbé. Elle leur avait dit que le concile était devenu plus sévère, mais elle ne leur avait rien dit à propos des chasseurs.

« Cela aurait rien changé » Elle disait seulement.

« Puis on voulait que vous profitiez de vos vacance, Liz et moi « Carole disait ne voulant pas inquiéter Tyler et Caroline, mais c'était déjà le cas. Ils ne dirent rien comprenant.

« On a qu'à venir nous aussi faire en sorte que rien n'arrive aux autres personnes » Caroline disait en regardant Tyler.

« Ça serait trop dangereux, tu es un tu sais quoi « Tyler disait

« Je sais, mais je ferais attention, la réception ne dure pas toute l'après midi, on vérifie juste que tous se passe bien à la réception puis après on repart fêter l'anniversaire de Damon et moi je me cloitre dans ta grotte super sombre pour me transformer « Caroline disait laissant un silence. Carole et Tyler la regardèrent pas du tout convaincu.

« Non, Care, on fait comme ce qui était prévu, c'est trop risqué pour toi » Tyler disait . Sa mère voyait qu'il était très protecteur avec Caroline. Caroline gémît d'agacement

« Arrête d'essayer de me protéger ok, tout va bien. En plus on pourra peut être savoir ce que les originelles veulent aux chasseurs » Caroline disait

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir « Tyler avoua s'en foutant de leur histoire. Caroline le regarda agacé.

« il y aura des humains là bas, ma mère y sera, ta mère aussi, s'il y a un règlement de compte, on sait pertinemment ce qui va se passer » Caroline disait ayant peur pour sa mère qui était à la réception. Tyler comprît l'inquiétude de Caroline, il était aussi inquiet, mais il était aussi pour elle.

« Ben ok, Stefan et moi irons, mais toi tu vas avec Sameh et Elena cherchaient un cadeau à Damon comme prévu » Tyler disait ce qui agaça Caroline.

« Non, j'irais avec toi, un point c'est tout. On y va tous ensemble » Caroline disait ne voulant pas laisser Tyler et Stefan y allé seul.

« Et je vais appeler les autres pour les prévenir « Caroline continua puis s'en alla ne voulant plus débattre avec Tyler sur le sujet. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline qui était sortie de la maison pas du tout convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée ce que sa mère remarqua. Elle resta à regarder son fils sans rien dire voyant qu'il était tendu.

Caroline s'arrêta sur le porche de la maison de Tyler et prît son téléphone pour appeler tous le monde. Stefan, Elena, Jess et Léo étaient en train de préparer l'alcool, la déco pour cette après midi lorsque celui-ci reçut un appel. Il décrocha. Caroline lui expliqua un peu près la situation lui disant que des chasseurs étaient là et que les originelles voulaient les rencontrer à la situation. Elle lui faisait part de son inquiétude pour sa mère, pour celle de Carole, pour tous les humains qui étaient à la réception. Léo tourna sa tête intrigué lorsqu'il entendît un nom qu'il connaissait.

« Costa tu dis ? » Stefan disait subitement attirant aussi le regard de Jess. Les deux connaissaient le nom de cette famille. Elle possédait la moitié de l'Italie en même temps. Caroline fronça les sourcilles perdu puis vît Jared et une femme en train de se diriger vers une voiture. Jared se dirigea et vît Caroline qui était au téléphone. Il la salua et celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire n'aimant vraiment pas ce monsieur.

« Oui pourquoi ? « Caroline demanda en regardant la voiture partir.

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mon père les connaissait « Stefan disait.

« Tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider sur eux, selon Carole avec eux à nos côté, on est dans la merde « Caroline disait.

« Non, je sais rien de plus, à part qu'ils sont réputé pour être vraiment compétent, chaque vampire a peur d'eux « Stefan disait seulement. Son père ne les avait jamais mentionnés. Il se souvenait seulement de la fois où il avait rencontré Antonio Costa.

« Puis j'en ai entendu parler à travers le monde, mais ils avaient disparu pourquoi ils sont là ? » Stefan demanda intrigué. Léo et Jess s'approchèrent de Stefan laissant Elena seul en train de préparer. Celle-ci descendît de l'échelle voyant que quelque chose avait l'air de perturbé tout le monde.

« Depuis que les vampires sortent le jour peut être « Caroline disait voulant rappeler ce fait à Stefan qui hocha la tête comprenant.

« Bon argument « Il répondit. Il réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait pourquoi Caroline voulait qu'ils viennent tous.

« Ok on viendra, je me charge d'appeler Damon « Stefan disait ce qui intrigua Caroline.

« Où il est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bonnie et lui ne sont pas rentré «

« Ok, j'appelle Sameh pour lui dire qu'on reporte notre recherche de cadeau « Caroline quant à elle se mît à dire. Elle raccrocha puis appela chez Bonnie sachant que Sameh devait y être. Celui-ci prît le téléphone puis répondit pendant que Nicolas était en train de chercher ses clés de voiture partout. Il mît le téléphone entre son cou et son oreille.

« Allo » Il disait en faisant la vaisselle.

« Sameh c'est moi, on a un imprévu, on ne pourra pas aller chercher le cadeau de Damon avec toi » Caroline disait. Sameh resta un moment à ne rien dire

« Pourquoi ? »

« On est invité à la réception du concile » Elle disait seulement ne pensant pas nécessaire de lui parler de chose comme originelles, chasseurs etc. Il ne dît rien puis haussa les épaules

« Ok « Il répondit seulement

« Ça te dérange pas j'espère «

« Si mais bon, tans pis » Il avoua. Il allait s'ennuyer ici se disait-il si Nicolas partait et que plus personne n'était là. Surtout que Damon et Bonnie aussi y allé à cette réception.

« Désolé « Caroline disait voyant le ton de Sameh qui était un peu blazer.

« Pas grave « Sameh déclara puis raccrocha. Il regarda en face de lui agacé lorsque Nicolas arriva.

« Bon Sameh j'y vais « Nicolas disait en regardant le petit qui hocha la tête.

« Ok »

« Bonne chance pour la recherche de cadeau de Damon « Nicolas disait puis s'en alla ayant un rendez-vous d'affaire. Sameh regarda la porte se refermer s'ennuyant déjà. Il ne dît rien.

« Super « Il disait ironiquement puis continua à faire la vaisselle. Voila, pourquoi cela ne lui disait rien de vivre ici. Il savait pertinemment qu'avec eux, c'était constamment des imprévus, des changements de programme. Ok il aimait bien ça parfois, mais vivre comme ça c'était autre chose. Léo, Jess et Elena restèrent à regarder Stefan intrigué. Celui-ci appela de suite Damon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena demanda en voyant Stefan qui avait l'air inquiet.

« Je t'expliquerais « Stefan disait préférant appeler Damon avant, mais malheureusement il tomba sur sa messagerie.

« Damon ne répond pas. Son portable est éteint, je tombe sur sa messagerie, je vais appeler Bonnie » Il disait puis appela celle-ci, mais il tomba encore une fois sur la messagerie. Il regarda Leo, Jess et Elena inquiet.

« Ils ne répondent pas, c'est bizarre «

« Stefan, ils sont sûrement ensemble en train de fêter son anniversaire « Elena disait pour rassurer Stefan qui se montrait tout le temps inquiet lorsqu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Damon depuis que celui-ci était revenu de l'Ardes. Oui, Stefan Salvatore était devenu récemment, le frère le plus protecteur du monde étouffant un peu Damon. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que celui-ci avait demandé à Bonnie d'éteindre son portable et que lui aussi avait éteint son portable, parce qu'il savait. Il savait que Stefan s'inquièterait en ne le voyant pas rentré. Stefan était en un mot chiant pour Damon.

« Bon Stefan tu nous explique, j'aurais parié avoir entendu le nom des trois grandes familles « Léo déclara un peu perdu d'avoir entendu le nom Costa, Fallen et Esperenza.

* * *

><p>« Alors ton cadeau était de m'offrir du plaisir dans ma voiture « Damon disait à Bonnie en tournant la tête vers celle-ci qui était allongé sur le côté. Elle avait posé sa jambe sur celle de Damon.<p>

« C'était pas prévu »

« Ça doit être la bouteille de vin qui fait cet effet « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire celui-ci.

« On peut pas tout rejeter sur l'alcool « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas mon cadeau, ça c'est un plus « Elle disait. Damon leva les yeux au ciel réfléchissant à sa phrase.

« Tu pourrais t'arrêter juste à ce cadeau, je crois bien que ça a fait ma journée « Il avoua. Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie « Il continua en souriant. Bonnie rigola. Elle perdît petit à petit son rire et son sourire puis soupira.

« J'aimerais bien rester ici toute la journée « Elle disait agacé. Damon resta à la regarder

« Mais on peut pas » Elle continua. Damon posa sa main sur la jambe de Bonnie.

« C'est le jour où je reviens à la vie au concile, je dois me montrer à la réception « Il déclara. Il sourît en voyant que Bonnie avait vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir y allé. Elle voulait rester ici et ne rien faire.

« Je sais, et je suis sensé venir pour te servir de potiche et dire oui à tous ce que tu dis » Elle disait. Ils devaient aller ensemble au concile pour pas que ça paraisse suspect. Damon sourît

« TU es le meilleur moyen de montrer à tous le monde qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal en nous » Bonnie fronça les sourcilles intrigué

« Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas invité « Elle demanda. Damon fît mine de réfléchir.

« Laisse tombé » Elle disait seulement en souriant.

« Ça sera cool, je vais te présenter à tous le monde en tant que ma copine, c'est la première fois qu'on fait ça » Damon disait essayant de prendre les choses du bon côté même s'il devait avouer que cela le faisait chier d'y allé.

« Peut être parce que tu es un vampire, je suis une sorcière, et que tu es plus vieux que moi en âge que ce soit âge vampirique ou humain, nous deux c'est assez bizarre lorsqu'on nous voit ensemble »

« Tu as peur ? » Damon demanda subitement.

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'on nous taquine avec notre différence d'âge ? » Il demanda. Bonnie se mît à rire

« Peur, je crois que c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis après ce qu'on a subi » Elle disait trouvant cela ridicule.

«Je voulais m'en assurer, comme ces derniers temps on a jamais autant ressemblé à un couple, il y a des malaises cachées qui peuvent réapparaître comme la différence d'âge « Damon disait en l'admirant .Elle sourît comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu as vu ça ? » Bonnie demanda subitement. Damon tourna sa tête se demandant de quoi elle parlait

« Non je te parle du fait que tu as remarqué toi aussi qu'on n'arrêtait pas de vivre des moments de couple normaux et aujourd'hui s'en est encore un, tu vas me présenter à ton travail en quelque sorte « Elle disait choqué réalisant que c'était ça en quelque sorte.

« Il était temps que tu me présentes à des gens «

« Je t'ai présenté à Léo et Jess « Il disait. Bonnie roula des yeux

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, je t'ai présenté à ma famille moi « Bonnie disait en parlant de Nicolas et Lucy.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma famille est morte, je t'aurais bien présenté à mon père, mais de 1 il est mort, de 2 je ne pense pas qu'avec la mentalité de l'époque, il t'aurait accepté « Damon avoua ce que Bonnie comprenait. Elle resta à regarder Damon se demandant comment était son père.

« Puis tu connais techniquement Hélène « Damon disait ce qui surpris Bonnie qui se demandait parfois, c'était quoi les sentiments de Damon envers Hélène.

« Tu n'as jamais utilisé le mot mère avec elle « Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon resta réfléchi remarquant aussi qu'il ne disait jamais ce mot.

« Elle n'est pas ma mère, la mienne est morte lorsque j'étais humain « Damon disait seulement se montrant froid sur ce coup. Pour lui, elle était devenue un gardiane parmi d'autre. Avec tous les coups bas que les gardianes et les sorcières lui avaient fait, il y avait des choses qui lui resté amer. Hélène, les gardianes et le reste ne représentaient rien pour lui à part de la colère. Bonnie comprenait tout à fait alors elle changea de sujet.

« Enfin bref, une part de moi est contente qu'on se montre ensemble à la réception, même si j'aimerais rester dans cette voiture avec le ponton juste à côté et le lac, c'est peut être ça le paradis « Elle disait voulant avoir une conversation normale et non une conversation basée autour des gardianes et du reste, c'était beaucoup trop déprimant pour elle, pour lui et surtout pour eux. Damon rigola subitement

« J'espère pour nous que le paradis ne ressemble pas à Mystic Fall » Il disait en rigolant forçant Bonnie à rigoler. Ils se regardèrent sourires aux lèvres pensant à l'idée d'un paradis qui ressemblerait à Mystic Fall, cela correspondrait plus à l'enfer pour eux, c'était leur enfer. Damon se rapprocha d'elle puis posa un bisou sur son cou.

« On peut tout de même profiter encore un peu du paradis» Damon disait en posant un bisou sur le cou de Bonnie qui sourît. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'auto radio tout en souriant en sentant les lèvres de Damon sur son cou.

« C'est à quel heure ta réception déjà « Elle disait en regardant derrière l'auto radio.

« 13h pourquoi ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie dévia son regard pour le fixer.

« Je crois que ton auto radio affiche 12h30 « Elle déclara. Damon tourna sa tête subitement et regarda l'heure. Les deux restèrent à regarder l'heure un moment restant silencieux lorsqu'ils se relevèrent subitement pour s'asseoir et mettre leur vêtement à toute vitesse se rendant enfin compte qu'ils étaient en retard.

(...)

Alors qu'en attendant les autres étaient déjà prêt pour la réception. Stefan, Jess, Léo, Tyler , Caroline et Elena étaient dans la cuisine des Lockwood. Les gens allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre y compris les chasseurs.

« On est d'accord, si ça déborde on intervient « Stefan disait en regardant tous le monde qui hocha la tête

« EN fait on est là pour faire les vigiles « Jess disait se rendant compte de leur intention. Tyler, Stefan et les reste se regardèrent

« Un peu « Stefan avoua ce qui fît sourire Jess et Léo.

« Il ne faut que les originelles crées le trouble et apporte des ennuies à Mystic Fall » Stefan disait voulant faire à comprendre aux autres que c'était important, mais ils le savaient. Il y eu un silence lorsque Léo parla.

« Vous avez réussi à joindre Damon ? »

« Non, mais de toute façon, il va venir avec Bonnie, il est obligé « Tyler disait sachant parfaitement que Damon y allé.

« On lui dira après « Stefan continua. Tyler tourna sa tête vers Caroline, Elena et Jess.

« On a aussi besoin de serveuse ? » Tyler continua en regardant les filles qui se regardèrent se demandant s'il rigolait. Elles avaient fait un effort vestimentaire exprès pour la réception et lui il leur demandait de jouer les serveuses, il pouvait rêver se disait Caroline. Léo, Stefan et aussi Tyler esquissèrent un léger sourire en voyant le regard des filles qui se demandaient s'il se foutait de leur gueule.

« Quoi ? on est pas là pour servir »

« C'est bon, c'est pour dépanner, elle est grande cette réception et en plus si jamais tu entends les chasseurs parlaient, cela nous aiderait à savoir ce qui se trame entre les originelles et eux « Tyler disait avec un léger sourire en voyant la tête de Caroline. Elle voulait venir ici, il lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait. Caroline le regarda se demandant si c'était en quelque sorte pour la punir, ou lui faire passer un message parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

« Les costumes sont en haut « Tyler disait avec un grand sourire en regardant sa copine. Oui il le faisait exprès. Il pensait aussi qu'en les faisant serveuse, elles se feraient discrète enfin ils espéraient que les filles se fassent discrète. Ce n'était pas contre elle, mais il était plus rassuré lorsqu'elles étaient loin des histoires surtout Caroline.

« Tu avais déjà prévu ton coup hein « Jess se mît à dire agacé. Tyler haussa les épaules

« Vous avez voulu venir non « Il disait ce qui fît rire Léo et Stefan. Caroline allait répondre mais Carole arriva.

« Bon les filles dépêchaient vous, attaché vous les cheveux, et préparez vous « Carole se mît à dire en arrivant dans la cuisine. Les filles la regardèrent puis s'en allèrent agacer en trainant des pieds déçu de devoir enlever leur robe pour mettre une tenue de serveuse.

« Allez, allez « Carole disait en les speedant. Tyler, Stefan et Léo se regardèrent en souriant. Il n'y avait pas que les filles qui avaient fait un effort vestimentaire, mais eux aussi. Ils étaient en chemise avec une veste noire pour être bien présentable. Jared arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine.

« Ha Tyler , où est ta mère ? » Jared se mît à dire puis regarda Stefan et Léo.

« Je te présente des amis à moi ? »

« Plus tard, je dois parler à ta mère, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est pas assez de nourriture »

« Elle est dans le jardin en train de rajouter des amuses bouches « Il disait. Jared s'en alla de suite laissant les garçons seules dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis virent les personnes qui commençaient à arriver dans le jardin. Stefan, Tyler, et Léo décidèrent donc de sortir de la maison. Ils avancèrent dans le jardin puis s'arrêtèrent près des amuses bouche pour regarder la population arrivé. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui arrivait en même temps et c'était à ce moment que les garçons se rendaient compte que Caroline avait raison d'avoir voulu venir. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ?

« Comment on sait qui sont les chasseurs de la famille, Costa, Fallen et Esperenza « Tyler demanda subitement voulant savoir contre qui Klaus en avait.

« Ils ont une bague « Stefan disait connaissant la famille des Costa de nom.

« Les Costa ont une bague avec un tigre dessus, les Fallen ont une colombe je crois, d'après les rumeurs, les esperenza ont une rose un truc du genre » Léo avoua fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Dès que Léo termina sa phrase, ils regardèrent les gens pour voir s'il en avait avec des bagues. Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient pas de chasseur à l'horizon, il voyait seulement des gens qui étaient venu avec leurs enfants, leurs familles, leurs maris, rien de bien dangereux.

« Je vous rappelle, ne mangez rien et ne buvez rien « Tyler préféra dire à Stefan et Léo qui le regardèrent se demandant s'il les prenait pour des cons.

« Je voulais juste vous le rappelez c'est tout « Tyler disait voyant la tête de Stefan et Léo. Léo regarda derrière Tyler et vît deux voitures arrivaient. Il commença à voir plein de gens sortirent de la voiture.

« C'est la femme dont ma mère m'a parlé » Tyler disait en parlant de Julia. Léo regarda la femme puis les gens avec qui elle était. Il baissa sa vue vers leur main et vît qu'ils avaient des bagues.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé nos chasseurs « Léo disait. Tyler et Stefan regardèrent à leur tour, les gens entraient, boire, discuter entre eux. Tout était encore timide entre tous le monde. Tyler vît sa mère qui accueillait tous le monde y compris les chasseurs. Les garçons restèrent à les regarder sans rien dire. Les chasseurs se dispersèrent comme si de rien était. Ils parlèrent avec les gens du concile, des habitants. Tyler, Léo et Stefan les perdirent petit à petit de vu dans l'immense propriété des Lockwoods, il y en avait dans la maison, dans le jardin, partout. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, c'était dans ses moments là que Tyler se demandait comment sa mère faisait pour organiser ce genre de grande réception.

**One Republic : Everybody loves me**

**Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat**  
><em>Bon... l'enfer voit son ombre sur mon siège arrière<em>  
><strong>And her friends are standing right in front of me<strong>  
><em>Et ses amis se tiennent juste en face de moi<em>  
><strong>World wide from from the Cimarron to Turkey<strong>  
><em>Mondial, du mouton à la dinde<em>  
><strong>Open up said Everybody loves me<strong>  
><em>Ouvre, a dit Tout le monde m'aime<em>

**And you don't have to make a sound**  
><em>Et tu n'es pas obligée de faire un son<em>  
><strong>Cause they got what you need<strong>  
><em>Parce qu'ils ont ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>What you need<strong>  
><em>Ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>Oh Oh Oh Oh<strong>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

« Il manque plus que les origi »Stefan ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vît encore deux voitures et devinez qui était là. La famille originelle au complet. Stefan, Tyler et Léo ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en les voyants.

« Il y vont pas de main morte « Stefan disait en voyant Elijah, Lester, Elric, Aiden, Aria puis Klaus. Ils étaient tous en costard cravate sauf Aria qui portait une robe noire. Caroline, Elena et Jess arrivèrent à ce moment là à côté des garçons habillé en serveuse avec des coupes de champagne à la main puis restèrent la bouche grande ouverte choqué en voyant la famille originelle.

« C'est moi où ils sont tous sexy « Jess disait choqué n'ayant jamais vraiment vu les originelles sous cette œil. Les garçons tournèrent la tête et regardèrent les filles qui étaient en train de se perdre en eux.

« Et c'est de Klaus et de sa famille dont vous parlez ? » Tyler disait choqué

« Crois moi, cela ne m'empêche pas de les hair « Elena se mît à dire puis s'en alla installant un blanc parmi les autres. Ils se regardèrent tous comprenant tout à fait qu'Elena réagisse comme ça. Elle avait accepté de pactiser avec Klaus pour essayer de retrouver Damon, mais elle ne serait jamais prête à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Jenna. Ils ne dirent tous rien comprenant.

« Elena « Caroline disait emmenant Jess avec elle pour suivre Elena.

« Quel est le plan au juste « Lester demanda à sa famille. Ils regardèrent tous Klaus car c'était lui qui leur avait dit de se ramener. Klaus se retourna vers sa famille qui était en ligne.

« Trouver ce qu'ils veulent faire de notre sang » Klaus disait ayant besoin de ses frères et sœurs

« Et tu as besoin de nous « Aria disait. Klaus ne dît rien un moment

« Dis le et on t'aide «

« Je veux juste que vous protégiez mes arrières de ses chasseurs « Klaus disait seulement.

« Non, je crois que ce qu'on veut entendre c'est la phrase « Elijah se mît à dire faisant mine d'attendre quelque chose. Klaus les regarda tous surpris voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous donnaient le mot sauf Elric. Elric s'en alla laissant tous le monde sur le carreau.

« Merci Elric « Klaus disait en regardant celui-ci.

**Got love for all the people that have warned you**  
><em>Jai de l'amour pour tous les gens qui t'ont avertie<em>  
><strong>God love all your sentimental virtue<strong>  
><em>Dieu aime ta vertue sentimentale<em>  
><strong>Eight balls with the takers that'll make you<strong>  
><em>Huit balles avec les preneurs qui feront ce que tu seras<em>  
><strong>Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you<strong>  
><em>Abattre les cartes avec les amants qui te haïront<em>

**And you don't have to make a sound**  
><em>Et tu n'es pas obligée de faire un son<em>  
><strong>They got what you need<strong>  
><em>Ils ont ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>What you need<strong>  
><em>Ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>Like you say<strong>  
><em>Comme si tu disais<em>

« Ne me remercie pas, si j'ai l'occasion, je l'ai bute tous « Elric disait seulement laissant sa famille derrière qui comprirent, c'était Elric fallait pas s'attendre à de la gentillesse de sa part. Klaus regarda Elric puis regarda les autres.

« Voila l'attitude que je veux que vous ayez « Klaus déclara content de l'attitude d'Elric. Aiden haussa les épaules, prêt à agir ainsi.

« Ok, si tu veux les buter, je les bute aussi » Aiden se mît à dire sans problème

« Après avoir découvert ce qu'ils veulent de notre sang « Klaus disait. Aiden avança puis se retourna vers eux et haussa les épaules

« Avant ou après, ce sera autant bon « Aiden disait prêt à s'amuser.

« je suis dedans alors « Aria disait puis s'éloigna d'eux à sont tour pour rejoindre Elric et Aiden. Elle aussi, elle n'avait aucun problème avec le plan de Klaus, c'était simple, prendre un chasseur, le torturer, le forcer à leur dire ce qu'ils veulent avec leur sang et ensuite le buter, elle avait aucun soucie avec ça. Klaus les regarda fière d'eux puis regarda les deux derniers s'en doutant que pour eux, ce n'était pas trop ça.

« Laissez moi devinez, vous ne voulez pas tuer, vous avez des cœurs beaucoup trop humain « Klaus disait en touchant son cœur se moquant d'Elijah et Lester. Ses deux frères le regardèrent connaissant le jugement moqueur de Klaus. Lester et Elijah avaient beau être compréhensif, ils en voulaient légèrement aux chasseurs de s'en être pris à eux.

**Oh my !**  
><em>Oh mon dieu !<em>  
><strong>Feels just like I don't try<strong>  
><em>C'est comme si jen'avais pas essayé<em>  
><strong>Looks so good i might die<strong>  
><em>C'est tellement beau que je peux en mourir<em>  
><strong>All i know is everybody loves me<strong>  
><em>Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout le monde m'aime<em>  
><strong>Get down,<strong>  
><em>Couche-toi<em>  
><strong>Swaying to my own sound<strong>  
><em>Se balançant rien qu'avec mon propre son<em>  
><strong>Flashes in my face now<strong>  
><em>Des flashs sur mon visage à présent<em>  
><strong>All i know is everybody loves me<strong>  
><em>Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout le monde m'aime<em>  
><strong>Everybody loves me<strong>  
><em>Tout le monde m'aime<em>

« Ils veulent jouer, on va jouer » Lester disait à son tour ne montrant aucune once de sentiment. Klaus les regarda surpris puis les vît s'éloigner de lui. Il se retourna et regarda sa famille qui commençait à prendre des repères essayant de repérer les chasseurs parmi tout le monde dans le parc. Klaus regarda sa famille un long moment puis sourît. Voila, il allait montrer qui était les originelles. Il avança et s'arrêta en voyant Stefan, Tyler et Léo qui le fixaient ayant un peu des appréhensions surtout que Léo et Stefan les avaient écouté avec leur ouï. Klaus les regarda puis les salua de la main en se dirigeant vers Carole essayant de s'intégrer comme quelqu'un de normale.

« Que la fête commence « Klaus disait en regardant Tyler, Stefan et Léo. Léo et Stefan se regardèrent comprenant que Klaus était là pour faire la fête à sa façon. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi les chasseurs avaient pris le sang des originelles. S'ils avaient bien entendu, les originelles étaient là pour avoir des informations, pour savoir ce que les chasseurs voulaient de leur sang et la question qui leur vinrent c'était ? Pourquoi les chasseurs s'en était pris au originelles ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Tyler demanda perdu en voyant le regarda échangé entre Léo et Stefan.

(…..)

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde avait pris un peu ses marques. Elijah regardait les alentours tenant un verre à la main qu'il n'allait pas du tout boire, mais c'était histoire de jouer le jeu. Il regarda les alentours puis s'arrêta subitement sur un visage lorsqu'il vît un des hommes qui l'avait attaqué la dernière fois. Il fronça les sourcilles intrigué, en tant normal, il se serait montré pas très courtois face à quelqu'un qui s'en était pris à lui personnellement, mais là comme Klaus leur avait dit sur tous le trajet. Le temps est à la courtoisie ! Il resta à le regarder, celui-ci était en train de sourire, et parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune homme qu'Elijah fixait sentit un regard sur lui. Il leva alors la tête et croisa le regard du vampire originel qui était au loin. Lui et son camarade se mirent à regarder Elia puis sourirent en levant la coupe de champagne lui donnant un faux sourire. Aiden arriva à côté d'Elijah et vît le regard échangé entre Elijah et les deux types.

**Well I**  
><em>Bon je<em>  
><strong>Play the music don't stop till i turn gray<strong>  
><em>Joue la musique, n'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que je devienne gris<em>  
><strong> Stars Forever, like John Sousa, never fade<strong>  
><em>"Stars Forever", comme John Sousa, ne disparaissent jamais<em>  
>"Stars Forever" est une référence à la marche "Stars and Stripes Forever" de Sousa, la marche nationale des Etats-Unis<br>**He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree**  
><em>Il a eu un enfant magnifique, l'a appellée Désirée<em>  
><em>"Désirée" est une operette de John Sousa<em>  
><strong>Hope I'll remember the good things that i'll never say<strong>  
><em>J'espère que je me rapellerai des bonnes choses que je ne dirai jamais<em>

**Cause you don't have to make a sound**  
><em>Parce que tu n'es pas obligée de faire un son<em>  
><strong>They got what you need<strong>  
><em>Ils ont ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>Like you say<strong>  
><em>Comme si tu disais<em>

« Laisse moi deviné ce sont les types qui t'ont eu « Aiden disait. Elijah tourna sa tête et regarda Aiden.

« Ils sont en train de prendre leur pied avec nous «

« On a qu'à les massacrer « Aiden disait ayant marre de la courtoisie. Il n'était pas courtois, lui il fonçait sans réfléchir, c'était son truc. Malheureusement Klaus était beaucoup plus tordu que lui, il avait besoin de jouer au échec, tout était un jeu d'échec avec lui. Il avait besoin de donner un piment, une tension au jeu sinon rien ne serait marrant. Klaus ne voulait pas seulement buter les gens, il voulait s'amuser puis les buter, c'était la magie des jeux d'échec.

« Il n'y a que des chasseurs ici, on se fera massacrer avant, il faut qu'on arrive à en éloigner un « Elijah chuchota à Aiden tout en regardant les chasseurs qui les regardaient. Ils savaient parfaitement que les originelles étaient là pour eux, mais ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ça, les chasseurs pouvaient gérer des originelles comme eux.

« Et comment on fait pour les éloigner « Aiden disait. Elijah regarda son frère n'ayant pas vraiment la réponse. A vrai dire, il y avait tellement de chasseurs, des chasseurs qui venaient au fur et à mesure que les originelles se retrouvaient un peu encerclé.

**Well I**  
><em>Bon je<em>  
><strong>Play the music don't stop till i turn gray<strong>  
><em>Joue la musique, n'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que je devienne gris<em>  
><strong> Stars Forever, like John Sousa, never fade<strong>  
><em>"Stars Forever", comme John Sousa, ne disparaissent jamais<em>  
>"Stars Forever" est une référence à la marche "Stars and Stripes Forever" de Sousa, la marche nationale des Etats-Unis<br>**He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree**  
><em>Il a eu un enfant magnifique, l'a appellée Désirée<em>  
><em>"Désirée" est une operette de John Sousa<em>  
><strong>Hope I'll remember the good things that i'll never say<strong>  
><em>J'espère que je me rapellerai des bonnes choses que je ne dirai jamais<em>

**Cause you don't have to make a sound**  
><em>Parce que tu n'es pas obligée de faire un son<em>  
><strong>They got what you need<strong>  
><em>Ils ont ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>Like you say<strong>  
><em>Comme si tu disais<em>

(...)

(...)

A l'extérieur de la propriété, Bonnie arriva avec Damon en retard bien sûre. Damon sortît en premier en costard tandis que Bonnie avait mît une robe beige avec des sandales accordait avec. Elle sortît. Damon se mît à côté d'elle et elle mît son bras autour de celui de Damon. Ils avancèrent tous deux remarquant que la réception de Carole était bondée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autant de gens.

« Souviens toi, tu ne mange rien, bois rien, nada « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Dit moi comment j'ai survécu sans toi à mes côtés « Il disait se moquant encore une fois de son attitude. Bonnie ne dît rien puis les deux franchirent le jardin de Tyler.

« Alors qu'est ce que Carole a dit à propos de toi revenant à la vie « Bonnie chuchota à Damon qui haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai aucune idée, allons le découvrir « Damon disait puis les deux se dirigèrent vers des personnes. Bonnie et Damon se présentèrent et commencèrent à faire la discussion.

« Oui on a entendu, c'est triste pour vous enfin je veux dire je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que vous avez dû ressentir « La femme disait en regardant Bonnie.

« Oui, mais je n'aime pas trop en parler « Bonnie disait en pressant légèrement le bras de Damon ne comprenant pas trop ce que la dame en face d'eux croyait.

« On peut vous laisser un instant « Damon disait à la femme qui l'autorisa sans problème. Damon et Bonnie s'en allèrent intriguer

« Qu'est ce qu'elle leur a dit ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué ne comprenant rien. Ils étaient en train de marcher lorsqu'un homme arriva en face d'eux.

« Alors vous êtes le survivant c'est ça « Un homme disait. Bonnie le regarda un long moment se souvenant de lui. C'était l'oncle de Tyler, le frère de Carole.

« Je suis Jared « Celui-ci déclara en serrant la main de Damon qui lui répondit. Damon regarda l'homme un long moment sentant en un regard que ce type faisait partie du concile.

« Damon Salvatore, je vous présente «

« Bonnie Bennett « Celle-ci serra la main de Jared qui sourît

« Vous l'avez trouvé au berceau « Jared disait en lâchant la main de Bonnie pour regarder Damon. Bonnie resta surprise se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle resta choquée lorsqu'elle entendît le rire de Damon ce qui attira son regard. Elle regarda Damon perdu se demandant comment il pouvait rire à ce genre de blague.

« Non les lycées c'est plus mon truc » Damon répondit ce qui fît rire l'oncle de Tyler. Damon n'était pas con, c'était tout le temps comme ça dans ce genre d'endroit, les gens disaient ce qu'ils pensaient sous la forme d'humour noire. Damon était habitué.

« Oh de la répartie à ce que je vois j'aime bien ça « Celui-ci répondit en souriant.

« En tous cas, je suis ravie que vous allez mieux, cela ne doit pas être marrant le coma « Jared disait. Damon sourît comprenant le mensonge que Carole avait inventé.

« C'est comment dire » Damon réfléchit un moment puis répondit

« Mortel « Il répondit faisant encore plus rire Jared. Bonnie ne trouva pas ça du tout drôle et laissa les deux hommes dans leur délire. Elle était un peu perdue par leur humour mélangé à de la mesquinerie. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens comme ça dans ce genre de réception, c'était pour ça qu'elle détestait en partie les réceptions.

« Je vous aime bien « Jared disait. Il vît au loin quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Désolé je dois y allé, « Il déclara puis s'en alla les laissant seul. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle ayant une mauvaise sensation subitement.

« Je l'aime pas « Elle disait. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Jared.

« Moi aussi » Il répondit puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie.

« Pourtant vous semblez bien accroché « Damon se mît en face de Bonnie et sourît

« C'est de la mesquinerie voila par de la courtoisie « Il répondit puis fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant derrière Bonnie des gens qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien.

« Explique moi comment tu arrives à faire semblant ça m'intéresse « Bonnie disait à Damon ,mais elle avait l'impression de parler toute seul en voyant le regard de Damon derrière elle. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête et ouvra les yeux en grand ne cachant pas sa surprise en voyant Klaus et Carole ensemble en train de parler avec des gens du concile. Carole s'efforçait de faire les présentations. Le pire c'était que Klaus s'en sortait bien, très bien même dans les présentations.

«Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué. Ils regardèrent Klaus puis regardèrent les alentours et virent Elijah et Aiden en train de parler à quelqu'un puis Lester parlait à une autre personne, Aria, Elric. Toute la clique.

« J'ai raté un épisode « Damon disait perdu à son tour.

« Venez je vais vous présentez quelqu'un d'autre du concil « Carole disait jouant le jeu. Klaus et elle s'approchèrent d'un couple et Carole fît les présentations espérant que Klaus se comporte normalement et qu'il ne fasse pas de chose qui la dépasserait, qui dépasserait tous le monde.

« Ian, Laurel « Carole disait. Les deux tourtereaux tournèrent la tête et Laurel ouvra les yeux en grand derrière ses lunettes en voyant Klaus. Klaus la regarda avec un sourire ne montrant aucune forme d'expression légèrement surpris de la voir là. Il leva la tête et vît le gars avec qui la jeune était. En voyant ce Ian, il eut un grand et énorme sourire. Pourquoi ? Parce que Oui, ce Ian était un des types qui l'avaient attaqué hier avec cette blonde, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu, mais c'est pas grave, il allait se rattraper sur ce Ian. Klaus serra la main de Laurel lorsque Carole les présenta puis serra la main d'Ian fortement. Carole et Laurel regardèrent Ian et Klaus intrigué en voyant les deux sourires, et surtout en entendant le silence qu'il y avait.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Laurel demanda intrigué en voyant le regard échangé entre Ian et Klaus.

« On s'est déjà rencontré une fois « Ian disait en souriant à Laurel. Carole avait compris en voyant la bague d'Ian et surtout le regard de Klaus que celui-ci avait trouvé une proie.

« Je suis désolé, je dois vous laissez « Klaus disait subitement ce qui intrigua tous le monde.

« J'ai vu une ancienne ami à moi « Klaus disait. Il hocha la tête, s'excusa, sortît un immense sourire puis emmena Carole avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans la maison

« A quoi vous jouez ? » Carole disait sentant le bras de Klaus lui faire mal.

« J'ai besoin que vous sépariez Laurel de Ian et que vous l'emmeniez au toilette « Klaus disait enfin une fois que Carole et lui étaient dans la maison. Il faisait tellement beau que personne ne restait dans la maison. La réception se passait dehors.

« Laurel, est une chic fille qu'est ce que vous allez faire « Carole demanda ne voulant pas suivre les règles de Klaus.

« Faite le ou sinon, je tue quelqu'un là maintenant, tiens pourquoi pas le serveur« Klaus disait en regardant le serveur qui passait à côté pour ranger les verres, la vaisselle. Carole et Klaus restèrent à fixer le serveur.

« Ok, j'arrive « Elle disait puis s'en alla pour faire en sorte que Laurel la suive. Klaus se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il regarda les alentours et vît ses frères et sœurs qui étaient en train de distraire les autres chasseurs avec des fausses discussions.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous espérez faire, me tuer en public parmi le concil » Un chasseur disait à Elijah et Aiden qui étaient ensemble. Les deux frères se regardèrent

« On essaye d'avoir une discussion avec vous, et de comprendre ce que vous nous voulez ? » Elijah disait avec de la courtoisie

« Et vous pensez que je vais vous le dire « Un chasseur déclara. Aiden haussa les épaules

« J'espère pour vous, entre nous qui a le moins de vertu nous ou vous ? » Aiden demanda. Il regarda les gens sur le côté.

« Les menaces ne marchent pas vous êtes sur un territoire allié je vous rappelle » Aiden et Elijah perdirent leur sourirent sachant que le chasseur marquait un point. Celui-ci rigola.

« Hé oui messieurs les originelles, je sais ce que vous essayer de faire avec vos jeux, vous essayer de nous disperser, mais il faudra faire mieux que ça, pour des originelles vous n'êtes pas très malin « Le chasseur déclara puis s'en alla laissant les originelles seul. Ceux-ci virent les regards des chasseurs les regardaient en même temps. Ils se regardèrent ensuite agacé.

« Rappelle-moi qu'est ce qui nous retient de les buter « Aiden demanda en regardant les chasseurs.

« Je ne sais pas, le nombre peut être « Elijah disait subitement en voyant toute les bagues aux doigts. Aiden, Elijah furent vite rejoindre par Elric, Lester et Aria.

« Hey, il y a encore des chasseurs qui font leur entrer « Aria déclara.

« On est en train de se faire avoir « Elric disait ayant comme le mauvais pressentiment que ses frères et lui partageaient.

« Espérons que Klaus sait ce qu'il fait « Lester avoua ayant à son tour une mauvaise impression, très mauvaise impression.

Damon et Bonnie froncèrent les sourcilles carrément perdu en voyant autant d'originelle. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Stefan, Tyler,Léo et Jess . Jess les avait rejoint pas très motivé à servir les coupes de champagne. Son métier était serveuse, alors là venir pour faire ça, cela l'agaçait, donc elle se permettait de laisser Elena et Caroline faire tout le boulot.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Bonnie demanda perdu tous comme Damon. Damon regarda ensuite Léo et Jess.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » Il demanda intrigué réalisant leur présence juste maintenant.

« On est venue pour ta fête sur » Jess commença à dire, mais lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Bonnie, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une bourde. Damon ouvra les yeux surpris puis regarda Bonnie.

« Tu as fait une fête surprise « Il disait choqué.

« Merci Jess, » Bonnie disait agacé. Jess sourît, et allait s'excuser, mais Stefan les interrompît ayant un mauvais pressentiment à propos des originelles et des chasseurs.

« Enfin bref, voici le topo les originelles se sont fait piqué leur sang par les chasseurs donc là ils sont à la réception pour essayer de savoir ce que les chasseurs veulent de leur sang. Nous on est venu pour faire en sorte que les tensions soient tempéré en quelque sorte si jamais, il y a des victimes en route « Stefan déclara perdant de suite Bonnie et Damon. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'était accentué en voyant les chasseurs, il y en avait tellement qu'étrangement, c'était plus les chasseurs qui lui faisaient peur que les 6 originelles présents. La différence de nombre était flagrante pour Stefan à ce moment.

« Quels chasseurs ? « Damon demanda perdu interrompant Stefan de ses pensés.

« Les Costa, les Fallen, et Esperenza « Damon ouvra les yeux surpris n'ayant pas entendu ce nom depuis des siècles.

« Tu rigoles, les familles sont ici ensemble ? » Damon demanda perdu

« Oui » Damon tourna sa tête puis remarqua enfin tous les gens avec des bagues, des bagues qui représentaient leur famille. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Depuis tous ce temps, il était là. Il avait même parlé à des chasseurs sans sans rendre compte. Lui qui pourtant remarquait tout était comme ailleurs aujourd'hui. En même temps tous ce qu'il importait c'était de se faire bien voir, c'était con, mais c'était comme un signe réelle qu'il était en vie. Cette journée était sensé être sa journée, non pas sensé, c'était sa journée et personne ne lui retirerait ça.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Bonnie demanda perdu en voyant comment Damon regardait les alentours.

« Des chasseurs, ce sont eux qui ont crée le concile, les conciles de plein d'Etat« Damon disait subitement intrigué.

« Pourquoi les familles sont là ? On n'a pas entendu parler d'eux depuis des siècles « Damon demanda intrigué perdant un peu Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas trop grand-chose.

« On ne sait pas, on sait juste qu'ils s'en sont pris aux originelles et que ceux-ci sont en train de chercher ce qui ne vas pas » Damon et Bonnie tournèrent la tête et regardèrent les originelles encore une fois puis les chasseurs.

« Désolé les gars, mais moi je dois me faire discret, je vous laisse gérer « Damon disait en regardant Tyler, Stefan, Jess et Léo qui comprirent que pour Damon cette réception était importante surtout s'il voulait retourner dans le concile. Bonnie resta à regarder les originelles un moment. Elle croisa le regard de Lester qui la regarda. Les deux se regardèrent un moment. Lester sourît puis leva sa coupe de champagne qu'il ne buvait pas pour saluer Bonnie. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment subitement, mais préféra ne peux pas s'occuper de ça. Damon avait raison, ils devaient faire en sorte que Damon retourne dans le concile. Ils devaient paraitre normale alors elle allait s'occuper de ça et non d'un stupide règlement de compte entre des chasseurs et des originelles.

(...)

« Heu je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous vouliez me dire « Laurel disait à Carole en montant les escaliers de chez Carole. Cela avait été une mission pour Carole de séparer Laurel de Ian sans que celui-ci ne trouve pas ça suspect. Carole se retourna vers Laurel et ne trouva qu'à s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée « Carole disait. Laurel sentît subitement une main sur sa bouche. Klaus l'emmena dans la salle de bain de Carole. Celle-ci essaya de crier, mais Klaus chuchota dans son oreille.

« Chut « Il disait essayant de la calmer, mais celle-ci était en panique. Carole entra à son tour dans la salle de bain pour calmer Laurel.

« Calmez vous « Carole disait en se mettant en face de Laurel essayant de faire en sorte que Laurel soit coopérative pour Klaus qui avait l'air d'être impatient. Laurel se calma en voyant que Carole avait l'air de ne pas lui vouloir de mal.

« Pas besoin de crier tu vois, il y a madame le Maire avec nous, je veux te parler « Klaus chuchota espérant qu'elle soit rassuré en voyant Carole. En temps normal, il aurait hypnotisé sans problème, mais avec toute la verveine qu'elle avait dû consommer dans la réception, c'était un peu impossible.

« Je peux enlever c'est bon » Il chuchota. Laurel hocha la tête décidant de se calmer. Klaus enleva doucement sa main de sa bouche et Laurel recula de lui. Elle se retourna et regarda Carole et Klaus qui étaient à côté.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda.

« J'ai besoin d'un service « Klaus déclara. Laurel le regarda se demandant s'il se foutait d'elle.

« Je vous ai déjà aidé » Laurel déclara se souvenant de comment il avait traité. On aurait dit un fou la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il suffisait qu'elle voit ses yeux pour comprendre que ce type en face de lui était étrange dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il lui faisait plutôt peur, tout son être avait un mauvais pressentiment. Klaus s'approcha d'elle essayant d'abord d'adopter la méthode douce.

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de vous « Klaus disait ce qui attira l'attention de Laurel. Elle le regarda perdu

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda

« Que vous appeliez Ian pour lui demander de venir ici, j'aimerais lui parler en privé « Klaus disait. Laurel fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Pourquoi ? de quoi vous voulez lui parler ? »

« De quelque chose de privé, c'est pour ça que je vous demande votre aide » Klaus disait calmement.

« Vous pouvez l'appelez vous-même « Elle déclara ayant l'impression de se faire avoir.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra venir s'il sait que c'est moi »

« Pourquoi ? » Klaus soupira agacé et plaqua Laurel contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de régler son compte à ton copain « Klaus avoua. Laurel secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et vous pensez que je vais vous ramenez mon copain, vous êtes fou »

« Non, sans cœur peut être ,mais fou voyons Laurel, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça « Il déclara en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Laurel fronça les sourcilles perdu puis les deux restèrent à se regarder.

« Ne me forcer pas à vous menacer ou à vous tuer Laurel » Klaus se mît à dire. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand effrayé subitement en voyant le sérieux de Klaus. Il ne mentait pas, bien au contraire, elle voyait plus la vérité qu'autre chose.

« Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, «

« Non »

« Vous mentez ? »

« Je te rassure, vous trois allaient sortir en vie de cette salle de bain, c'est assez pour toi » Klaus disait. Laurel hocha la tête puis prît son téléphone pour appeler Ian sous les yeux de Klaus.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis » Il disait.

« Allo « Ian disait à la réception

« Je te trouve pas tu es où ? » Laurel disait ne faisant rien montrer dans sa voix. Klaus resta à regarder Laurel un moment. Il fît en sorte de rapprocher son corps d'elle pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne devait rien dire à propos de lui.«

Ben je suis à la réception tu es où toi ? » Ian demanda.

« J'ai un petit problème » Elle disait. Klaus secoua la tête de gauche à droite attirant le regard de Laurel. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire sinon il serait là non plus pour les chasseurs, mais aussi pour elle. Elle regarda Klaus puis Carole derrière et en voyant le regard de Carole, Laurel savait parce que Carole ne le cachait pas dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était vraiment mauvais. Elle se ressaisît subitement de ses pensées et parla.

« Je me suis renversée du vin et j'ai un peu honte de sortir » Elle avoua timidement ce qui fît sourire Ian.

« Tu es où ? »

« Dans la salle de bain « Elle déclara. Klaus hocha la tête

« Ok j'arrive, je connais une astuce « Ian disait en souriant. Laurel raccrocha et regarda Klaus qui enleva de suite ses mains de Carole.

« Tu vas rien lui faire, juste parler« Elle demanda. Klaus la regarda ayant encore besoin d'elle alors il lui donna ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Juste parler » Il confirma.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tu m'as donné ce que je voulais, alors je vais te garantir que toi, Carole et Ian vous sortirez en vie de cette salle de bain « Klaus répéta.

« Mais tu suis le plan « Il disait. Laurel le regarda un moment ayant l'espoir que comme elle avait aidé, il lui rendrait ce service.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ian arriva devant la salle de bain. Il ouvra la porte de la salle de bain. Il sourît en voyant Laurel devant le lavabo.

« Ca va ? » Il demanda. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda. Celui-ci fronça les sourcilles intrigué.

« Où est ta tache de vin » Il demanda. Laurel le regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre ce que celui-ci devina. Il prît Laurel par le poignet puis mît son bras autour de son cou pour faire face à Klaus et Carole qui étaient derrière. Carole était restée avec Klaus ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

« Fais attention ou je la tue «

« Ian, qu'est ce qui se passe « Laurel demanda perdu ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ian sourît, mais ne répondit rien

« En quoi cela m'importe « Klaus demanda intrigué ce qui choqua Laurel qui le regarda perdu et choqué espérant qu'il aide après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas, tu es bien allé la voir pour enlever ta puce non « Ian déclara. Klaus fronça les sourcilles et commença à rire en comprenant ce que le chasseur croyait. Ils avaient pisté jusqu' à Laurel grâce à la puce. Laurel fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant rien à ce que Ian disait. Klaus commença à rire comprenant ce que le chasseur pensait. Il rigola un moment ce qui intrigua tous le monde surtout Laurel et Ian.

« Quoi ? tu penses que je me soucie d'elle « Il finit par dire retrouvant sa voix.

« A ce qui paraît les originelles se sont ramollis « Ian disait. L'originelle arrêta de rire et se montra sévère.

« Laisse-moi t'aider alors »il arriva vers Ian et Laurel et celui-ci comprît que Klaus s'en foutait d'elle. Ian lâcha Laurel et allait partir, mais Klaus le plaqua contre le mur.

« Qui pense tu que je suis ? « Klaus se mît à dire en serrant son cou fortement. Le chasseur n'arrivait pas à parler tellement Klaus avait de force.

« Maintenant tu vas me parler, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as pris mon sang où tu mourras ? » Klaus disait. Le chasseur se mît à rire ce qui intrigua Klaus.

« Tue moi, j'ai rien à perdre »

« Tu t'en fous de mourir « Klaus disait. Laurel et Carol regardèrent les deux hommes perdu ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait enfin surtout Laurel. Elle était totalement perdue par ce que Klaus disait.

« Si ça permet d'exterminer toute ton espèce « Il répondit ce qui intrigua Klaus, Carole et Laurel.

« Ha oué » Klaus se mît à dire puis mordît dans son poignet. Il mît son poignet dans la bouche du chasseur qui essaya de se débattre.

« Alors devenir vampire est pire que la mort pour toi » Klaus disait enfonçant bien son poignet dans sa bouche le forçant à boire. Oui, cela le faisait rire de voir que les gens ne voyait que deux options, la mort ou la vie. Ils oubliaient qu'il y avait aussi les deux en même temps et pour les chasseurs le pire qui puisse leur arriver, c'était les deux en même temps. Ian était horrifié en sentant le sang de Klaus parcourir sa gorge. Il essaya de se débattre, mais sans succès.

« Vampire « Laurel disait derrière perdu avec Carole se demandant si c'était une blague, un canular. Les deux femmes restèrent à regarder se faisant discrète figé, paralysé par la situation.

Au bout d'un moment, Klaus finit par relâcher Ian et vît la tête de celui-ci qui le regardait les yeux grand ouvert choqué. Il ne laissa même pas le temps au chasseur de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui avait fait que Klaus emmena le type près des toilettes puis mît sa tête dans la cuvette le noyant.

« Arrêtez « Laurel disait à Klaus en s'approchant de lui, mais celui-ci la poussa et celle-ci tomba contre le lavabo par terre.

« Laurel » Carole cria en voyant que Klaus s'en foutait. Elle s'approcha et vît que Laurel respirait encore ce qui la rassura. Klaus releva la tête du type qui était en train de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors tu décides, tu parles, ou tu deviens vampire ? « Il ne laissa même pas le chasseur parlait qu'il lui mît encore sa tête dans la cuvette. Le chasseur commença à s'agiter et cria disant à Klaus d'arrêter. Celui-ci sourît en voyant le chasseur bougeait ses mains dans tous les sens. Il releva la tête du chasseur.

« Ok, ok « Il disait en reprenant son souffle. La pire pour chose pour lui, c'était de devenir vampire, sa famille le renierait, il ne serait plus rien ce que Klaus savait parfaitement.

« Je t'écoute « L'hybride déclara toujours en le tenant.

« On vous a lié ensemble grâce à votre sang. Si l'un d'entre vous meurt, toute la race des vampires meurt avec lui y compris vous » Il déclara. Klaus fronça les sourcilles. Pour lui, c'était impossible.

« Comment ? sans magie « Il demanda

« Avec le parchemin « Il disait mais Klaus fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Quel parchemin ? » Ian le regarda un moment essayant de reprendre son souffle. Klaus remît sa tête dans la cuvette ne voulant pas le laisser respirer, non il voulait avoir des réponses vite et fluide.

« Vite, vite Ian, je n'ai pas mon temps « Il déclara.

« Pas besoin de votre magie, on a votre arbre généalogique « Klaus fronça les sourcilles subitement ne comprenant pas ce que c'était. »

« Et alors qu'est ce que c'est ça ? » Klaus disait n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ça.

« Les fondateurs l'avaient trouvé à Mystic Fall, ils ont ensorcelé, si on verse du sang sur le parchemin, cela relie toute ta famille. En en tuant un d'entre vous, tous le monde meurt « Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque.

« Quand vous nous avez lié ? Est-ce qu'on est lié ? » Klaus demanda espérant que non. Le type commença à rire ce qui intrigua Klaus. Ian rigola ce qui déplut à Klaus qui mît sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il releva la tête d'Ian qui lui répondit

« On avait besoin que vous soyez tous réunis et que vous soyez près du parchemin » Il avoua. Klaus se montra surpris subitement comprenant enfin qu'il s'était fait avoir depuis tous ce temps.

« C'est bon c'est fait « Julia disait à Jared en voyant le sang des originelles coulaient d'un nom à un autre. Jared regarda Julia et les deux sourirent fier d'eux. Klaus regarda le rire du type et comprît subitement ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Cette réception était pour vous, et vous êtes tombé dans le piège « Il disait en rigolant. Klaus comprît que ces salops avaient réussi à les avoir comme des bleus. Il regarda Ian.

« Et ben mon pote, si moi ou l'un de mes frères meurt, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu mourras aussi » Il disait puis tordît le cou du type qui tomba par terre. Carole regarda en face d'elle sous le choque en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Klaus se retourna vers elle.

« Ben quoi, je vous avez dit que je n'allais pas le tuer « Il disait à Carole qui ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque. Klaus la regarda puis s'en alla agacer. Il sortît de la maison des Lockwood et regarda tous le monde qui étaient en train de manger. Il regarda tous les chasseurs avec leur bague comprenant qui c'était. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa famille qui était en rond

« Si on sort d'ici, on est mort « Klaus disait en regardant ses frères qui ne comprenaient pas subitement.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire qu'on n'est pas assez fort pour se battre contre eux « Aiden disait n'aimant pas se rabaisser.

« Non je suis en train de dire que ses enfoirés, je sais pas comment, ils ont fait mais ils nous ont lié chacun l'un à l'autre et que s'ils en touchent un, on est mort, ainsi que tous les vampires « Klaus disait agacé en regardant les chasseurs agacé.

« Et notre seul couverture et cette fête parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer avec des habitants de la ville ici, des humains mais dès que cette est fini, on est mort « Klaus déclara en regardant tous les chasseurs qui levèrent leur verre pour montrer à Klaus et tous le reste de la bande qu'ils étaient pris dans leur filet.

Damon et Bonnie étaient quand à eux en train de parler un couple faisant partie du concile. Bonnie et lui avaient décidé de ne pas se mêler des affaires du concile et des chasseurs, mais Bonnie avait beau se dire ça, elle zyeutait de temps en temps vers les originelles et les chasseurs pour s'assurer que tous se passe bien. Damon parlait lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il s'excusa auprès du couple et laissa Bonnie parler avec eux.

« Alors vous pensez que votre petit ami est apte à reprendre « L'homme qui était accompagnée de sa femme déclara à Bonnie. Bonnie sourît

« Il n'y a pas plus efficace que lui même avant que je le connaisse autant, j'ai toujours vu qu'il s'impliquait pour le concile » Bonnie disait, c'était un peu hypocrite de dire ça surtout que Damon était à la base dans le concile pour se protéger, mais bon elle devait le faire.

« Oui nous aussi » Le monsieur disait.

« Il y a un corps devant moi, Klaus l'a transformé qu'est ce que je fais « Carole disait dans le téléphone de Damon ce qui surpris un peu celui-ci, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour lui de s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

« S'il vous plaît, je sais que je vous dérange mais c'est pou »

« J'arrive « Damon disait comprenant ce qu'elle allait dire. Il raccrocha puis s'approcha de Bonnie.

« On va devoir s'excuser, madame le Maire m'attend « Damon disait à côté de Bonnie.

« Oui pas de problème, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer « La femme du monsieur déclara.

« Nous de même « Bonnie répondit à la femme la trouvant sympathique. Elle leur avait demandé plein de chose comme comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, donc cela avait été sympa. Bonnie et Damon s'éloignèrent des jeunes gens puis s'en alla avec Damon.

« J'ai besoin de toi » Damon disait à Bonnie en marchant avec elle bras dessous, bras dessus comme si de rien était.

« Quoi »

« Klaus a transformé quelqu'un en vampire, son corps est dans la salle de bain « Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon se demandant ce que Damon voulait faire. Les deux montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse puis arrivèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant deux corps allongés par terre, celui de Laurel et celui d'Ian.

« Elle va bien, il faudra juste l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle oublie, mais sinon lui je crois qu'il est en transition « Carole disait essayant de gérer la situation. Damon se dirigea vers l'homme.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda. Bonnie ferma la porte derrière elle à clé puis regarda Carole et Damon.

« Klaus l'a transformé en vampire je crois, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important enfin si mais » Carole s'arrêta un moment

« Les chasseurs les ont piégé ici » Carole se mît à dire ayant entendu ce que le chasseur avait dit.

« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Ils ont lié leur sang grâce à un parchemin, je n'ai pas trop saisi, mais ce que j'ai saisi c'est que s'il en tue un, tous les originelles meurt, mais tous les vampires aussi, c'est ce que Jared et les familles avaient en tête en venant ici. Depuis le début, c'était pour les originelles « Carole disait subitement laissant un silence. Damon leva la tête et regarda Bonnie surpris. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, mais leur regard fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui essaya d'entrer.

« Il y a quelqu'un « Quelqu'un se mît à dire attirant leur regard.

« Merde, si c'est un chasseur on est dans la merde, qu'est ce qu'on dit ? » Carole disait.

« Il y a quelqu'un « Bonnie cria subitement. L'homme grinça des dents puis attendît derrière la porte.

« Il faut se calmer, je vais prendre la jeune femme et la poser dans la chambre à Tyler puis on va prendre le chasseur et après on verra « Bonnie disait. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec le chasseur. Elle regarda Damon qui avait déjà une idée en tête. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix ce que Bonnie voyait dans ses yeux.

« On ne peut pas faire ça «

« Il est déjà mort « Damon déclara. Carole regarda Bonnie et Damon comprenant le dilemme.

« Non, on ne peut pas le tuer « Bonnie disait. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, pas on, je vais le faire « Damon disait. Bonnie allait dire quelque chose, mais la personne de tout à l'heure toqua à la porte.

« Hey oh c'est fini » Il disait interrompant tous le monde.

« Non, bientôt « Bonnie répondit. Elle prît ensuite la main de Laurel et se téléporta avec elle pour l'emmener dans la chambre de Tyler. Bonnie la posa sur le lit de Tyler puis se téléporta pour retourner dans les toilettes et rejoindre Damon et Carole pour emmener le chasseur plus loin.

« On ne peut pas rester là alors qu'on risque de mourir « Aiden disait subitement en regardant tous le monde.

« Si on sort, on est mort crois moi, ils ont mis des hommes partout » lester disait en regardant les alentours.

« Ils attendent juste ça « Klaus restait à regarder les chasseurs.

« On doit trouver ce putain de parchemin, et le détruire « Klaus disait en les regardant tous ayant bien réfléchi à la situation. Oui, en attendant, ils ne risquaient tous rien puisque les habitants de Mystic Fall, le concile étaient là et que les chasseurs ne prendraient pas le risque de les tuer en public. Klaus avait comprit ça, mais il avait aussi comprit que sa famille et lui devaient vite trouver le parchemin et le détruire. Il n'y avait pas dix mille solution aux problèmes, il fallait trouver le parchemin un point c'est tout. Klaus était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît la voix d'ELijah.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes conseilles et mon sens d'observation, mais il faudrait peut être demandé de l'aide « Elijah se mît à dire attirant le regard suspect de tous le monde.

« A qui ? » Elijah leva la tête et regarda Tyler, Stefan et Léo qui avaient l'air intrigué à leur tour ayant entendu ce que les originelles disaient.

« Sérieux » Klaus se mît à dire

« Qu'est ce qui peuvent faire ? « Aiden se mît à dire du même avis que tout le monde sauf Klaus qui restait à regarder Stefan ne trouvant pas du tout que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

« Si on meurt, il meurt et à en croire leur tête, ils le savent pertinemment « Elijah disait en levant son verre à Stefan qui entendait tout.

« Sur ce coup Elijah, je crois que tu as raison » Klaus déclara subitement ce qui surpris celui-ci.

« Et quel aide, on peut leur demander de leur part, tué les chasseurs » Aiden disait.

« Non le parchemin est quelque part ici, nous on est dans l'impossibilité de bouger mais eux oui » Klaus disait en les regardant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Tyler demanda en voyant la tête surprise de Léo et Stefan

« Je crois qu'il nous demande de l'aide « Léo disait intrigué en regardant Stefan et Tyler. Tyler fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas.

« On est dans la merde, il faut qu'on trouve ce parchemin « Stefan disait à Tyler et Léo, mais Tyler ne comprenait pas très bien lui n'ayant pas entendu la conversation.

* * *

><p>Bonnie s'était téléportée dans la forêt avec Damon et le corps du chasseur qui était en transition. Ils posèrent le corps par terre. Damon regarda le corps par terre puis leva la tête pour regarder Bonnie qui secouait la tête.<p>

« On ne peut pas le tuer « Elle se mît à dire

« Si, on sait très bien comment ca va se passer, il va se réveiller et il aura soif alors il va tuer. En plus il est déjà mort » Bonnie leva la tête.

« Tu es mort aussi, Caroline aussi et regardez vous »

« Mais on est des exceptions »

« Il peut en être une « Bonnie disait. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à tête.

« Si j'ai' bien compris, les originelles sont en train de nous mettre en danger Bonnie, il faut qu'on retourne à cette réception pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passe, alors on doit finir vite » Damon disait. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment comprenant qu'il avait raison. Il y eut un long silence avant que Damon se décide de parler.

« Tourne toi, je vais le faire « Il déclara. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon puis secoua la tête.

« Va y « Elle disait seulement puis resta à regarder Damon.

« Que je vois ou que je vois rien, ça change rien « Elle continua déjà agacé par la situation. Damon la regarda comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas vu les sorcières mourir, elle avait vu Loric, elle avait vu mourir malheureusement mais les sorcières jamais. Cependant le sentiment de malaise était là et croire que parce qu'on n'a pas vu des corps, on se sentait mieux c'était utopique alors elle préférait voir les corps maintenant. Ils avaient déjà les mains sales, autant les salir encore plus. Damon ne dît rien comprenant puis prît le cœur du type en transition puis le jeta. Le corps du type devint gris subitement et disparût en face de Damon. Bonnie ne réagit pas, elle resta à regarder le sol tandis que Damon sortît un mouchoir en tissu pour essuyer le sang sur ses mains. Il essuya puis leva la tête et Bonnie et lui restèrent à se regarder un long moment sans rien dire parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Le silence fût coupé à ce moment par le portable de Damon qui se mît à sonner. Celui-ci répondit tout en regardant Bonnie en face de lui.

« Allo »

« On sait, ok ok » Damon disait seulement ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Damon raccrocha puis regarda Bonnie.

« Stefan, et les filles cherchent le parchemin pour le détruire, mais ils n'ont aucune idée d'où il peut être « Damon disait agacé. Bonnie soupira se rendant compte que cette réception était un peu n'importe quoi.

«ça commence à être n'importe quoi » Bonnie disait.

« On doit le trouver vite, sinon « Damon disait. Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant ce que Damon voulait dire. Elle s'approcha de lui puis l'emmena avec elle pour retourner à la réception. Tyler se retrouvait à chercher partout dans sa maison tandis que les autres essayaient de voir si un des chasseurs ne cachaient pas le parchemin, mais c'était dure. Tyler était en train de chercher dans la cuisine, oui c'était con, mais il avait fait un peu toutes les pièces.

« Tu cherches quelque chose « Il entendît à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête et vît son oncle.

« Oui, je cherche le sucre, la cuisine est moi ça fait deux « Tyler disait en regardant son oncle. Celui-ci regarda sur la commode

« Peut être dans le pot où il y a écrit sucre « Jared déclara en regardant le pot de sucre. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda le pot. Il resta à regarder le pot et Tyler rigola.

« Pas bête » Tyler disait. Jared resta un moment à le regarder ce qui intrigua Tyler.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Je ne sais pas quelque chose semble changé chez toi « Jared disait. Il était en train de regarder Tyler lorsqu'une femme arriva à côté.

« Jared je peux te parler « Cette femme disait. Tyler les regarda sans rien dire puis Jared se dirigea vers le salon avec la femme.

« Ian manque à l'appel, selon les Esperenzas, je crois que les originelles se sont chargées de lui » Julia disait. Jared ne dît rien

« Fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il se venge »

« Oui, mais du coup ils veulent qu'on leur règle leur compte maintenant « Elle déclara. Jared la regarda un moment

« Je vais dire à ma sœur de mettre un terme à la réception » Jared disait puis s'en alla avec Julia. Tyler resta à réfléchir à un endroit où le parchemin aurait pu être caché. Il ouvra les yeux en grand ayant une idée d'où pouvait être le parchemin.

« Tyler on trouve rien « Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Jess, Léo arrivèrent subitement interrompant les pensées de Tyler.

« Moi aussi mais » Il allait parler, mais Bonnie et Damon arrivèrent dans la maison les interrompant

« Alors vous avez trouvé « Bonnie demanda. Tyler allait faire part de son idée encore une fois, mais ils entendirent un claquement de porte qui les interrompit. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent les originelles qui étaient en train de fermer toute les portes, les fenêtres faisant comme chez eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite «

« Pas le choix, ou sinon on meurt tous « Lester disait en fermant les volets, les rideaux. Si la réception était finie comme le prévoyait Jared et Julia, ils étaient tous morts. Le seul endroit qui était vide, c'était la maison. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de se planquer dans la maison.

« Vous pensez vraiment que vous enfermez ici va les empêcher de vous tuer » Damon disait perdu par l'attitude des originelles. Ceux-ci se retournèrent et regardèrent

« J'ai le fils du Maire avec nous, la fille du sheriff. Ils croient que vous êtes des humains, on se sert de vous comme otages « Klaus disait en les regardant trouvant cela logique.

« Bloquons les entrées « Tyler se mît à dire à son tour trouvant l'idée des originelles pas mal. Elric s'approcha de Klaus

« Tu sais que si c'est des chasseurs, ils s'en foutent qu'on est en otage le fils du maire ou peu importe « Elric disait à Klaus. Celui-ci tourna sa tête le sachant très bien.

« Je sais ça« Klaus disait calmement essayant de gérer une crise majeur. Ils étaient tous en train de bloquer les fenêtres sous le regard de Bonnie et Damon qui étaient pour la première fois un peu perdu. Damon regardait tout le monde qui était en train de collaborer lorsqu'il sentît Bonnie le prendre par la main. Il tourna sa tête intrigué et suivît Bonnie qui le guidait dans la cuisine pour lui parler en privé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Il demanda inquiet en voyant la mine de Bonnie. Elle avait l'air pensif et perdu. Elle ne dît rien un moment puis se lança.

« Je peux faire un sort, enfin un bouclier » Bonnie chuchota. C'était vrai, elle avait du pouvoir, elle pouvait les aider, cela irait plus vite et serait plus efficace que fermer les portes, fenêtres.. Damon restait à la regarder perdu ne comprenant pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi inquiet. Il allait lui demander c'était quoi le problème, mais il n'eut pas le temps car il entendît une voix derrière.

« J'en connais une qui est une petite cachotière « Klaus déclara subitement derrière les bras croisés. Damon se retourna et regarda Klaus. Les trois se regardèrent, Damon comprenait à ce moment que là Bonnie était si inquiète parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les originelles le sachent. Qui sait ce que Klaus pourrait faire en apprenant le fait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs ? Il y eu un long silence, un silence mortel ce qui fît rire Klaus qui brisa le silence.

« Pas la peine de vous montrer si concerné, j'ai pas besoin de sorcière pour l'instant » Klaus déclara installant encore un silence entre eux. Il sourît

« Puis une protection a été mise sur toi « Il continua puis se retourna, il allait partir mais Damon parla.

« Comment ça ? » Damon demanda subitement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda. Klaus se retourna avec son sourire qui le définissait bien.

« Du prisonnier « Il déclara puis s'en alla laissant le couple. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle se rappelant du prisonnier. Elle avait oublié celui là, ces derniers temps, Damon et elle avaient un peu tout oublié. Ils l'avaient fait volontairement en même temps. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus s'impliquer dans les affaires des gardianes et du prisonnier et de vivre leur vie, mais il y avait encore un malaise à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient aux prisonniers. Bonnie se ressaisit et leva la tête pour regarder Damon qui était en train de fixer en face de lui le vide.

« Au moins je peux le faire le bouclier maintenant « Elle disait. Tans pis si Klaus ou les originelles étaient au courant, tans pis là ils devaient tous sauver leur peau enfin la peau de tous les vampires et pour cela ils devaient protéger les arrières de originelles. Qui aurait cru ? Qu'ils se retrouvaient tous à coopérer avec eux, mais comme toute coopération, c'était par intérêt. SI l'un des originelles meurt, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Jess, Léo meurent à leur tour y compris les autres vampires voilà en une phrase comment résumer la situation se disait tous le monde. Bonnie finit après un moment de réflexion par se diriger au salon. Elle chercha décidé à utiliser sa magie pour les originelles des bougies partout dans la maison pour faire son bouclier.

**Tandis qu'à l'extérieur de la maison,** Carole regardait perdu Jared ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il y avait plein de chasseurs avec des armes à la main en train de fusiller la maison, SA maison. Elle savait qu'il y avait Tyler en plus, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Les Costa, Les Fallen et les Esperenza étaient peut-être des familles puissantes, mais ils outrepassaient leur droit dans sa vielle et surtout dans sa propriété, c'était chez elle, c'était sa maison, son jardin, son fils. Tout était à elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? « Elle demanda essayant de se montrer calme. Liz était à côté d'elle tout autant perdu se demandant pourquoi les chasseurs avaient autant d'armes et fusillait la maison comme ça. Les gens du concile étaient tous partis, il n'y avait plus que Carole, Liz et les chasseurs qui étaient extrêmement nombreux. Ils avaient mis le paquet pour avoir les originelles, pour exterminer la race.

« Des vampires se sont planqués dans la maison, on attend qu'ils sortent pour les tuer « Jared disait ne préférant pas dire que c'était des originelles. Il pensait que sa sœur et Liz n'en savaient rien.

« Tyler est là dedans « Carole déclara vraiment inquiète pour Tyler, mais pas que pour lui, pour tous ceux qui était là dedans.

« Ne t'inquiète pas rien ne lui arrivera » Jared disait, mais Carole voyait qu'il mentait. Elle connaissait son frère. Consoler, et rassurer ce n'était pas son truc, c'était évident qu'il mentait.

« Tu mens, c'est ma maison Jared, mon enfant est là dedans, alors je vous pr »

« Moi je propose que vous la fermiez « Julia se mît à dire en arrivant à côté de Jared.

« On va essayer de faire attention aux gens qui sont à l'intérieur, mais si on n'a pas le choix, qui sait ce qui arrivera, maintenant vous n'avez plus aucune autorité ici » Elle continua ce qui choqua Liz et Carole qui se demandaient pour qui elle se prenait cette femme. Elle venait ici avec d'autres familles et se permettait de faire sa loi.

« C'est ma ville, ma maison et vous pensez que je vais accepter ça « De suite, Julia sortît une arme de sa poche et pointa Carole. Liz allait sortir son arme, mais d'autres homme arrivèrent et la pointèrent.

« Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre « Julia disait en regardant Carole. Liz enleva sa main de son arme voyant tous les chasseurs qui la pointaient subitement.

« Alors maintenant vous allez montez dans votre voiture toute les deux et vous en allez bien sagement jusqu'à qu'on est éliminé la vermine ensuite vous récupérerez votre ville, peut être votre maison et vous savez quoi même votre fils « Julia disait ce qui surpris Jared qui resta à la regarder. Carole ne voulait pas bouger.

« Je bougerais pas « Julia tira en l'air faisant sursauter Carole. Elle pointa encore Carole avec son arme.

« Vous allez le faire ou sinon je vous tue vous et vote fils « Elle disait. Il y eu un long silence bercé de tension entre tout le monde. Liz et Carole ne bougèrent pas, il était hors de question qu'elles bougent alors que leurs enfants étaient là. Julia commença à appuyer sur la gâchette agacé que les femmes n'obéissent pas, mais Jared intervient trouvant que tous ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Il valait mieux que sa sœur et Liz s'en aille surtout avec Julia qui n'était pas d'humeur à faire de la gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas fait tous ce trajet pour que deux femmes humaines viennent et l'emmerde alors qu'à côté il y avait des originelles. Elle était venue pour les originelles et elle les aurait sans problème avec ou sans dommages collatéraux.

« Carole, Liz allez vous en c'est le mieux » Jared déclara. Il allait prendre Carole ,mais celle-ci se recula.

« Ne me touche pas « Elle cria agacé. Julia la regarda toujours avec son arme pointait sur elle ne montrant aucune once de sympathie.

« Tu t'es servi de moi et tu te sers de mon fils, tu devrais avoir honte « Carole cria agacé.

« Vous devriez y allé maintenant » Julia disait ne bougeant pas. Carole et Liz les regardèrent un moment.

« Par ici la sortie « Julia continua en bougeant son arme pour leur montrer. Les deux femmes la regardèrent avec de la haine dans les yeux ce que celle –ci voyait. Elles s'en allèrent ensuite un peu choquer par ce qui était en train de se passer. Cela les dépassait beaucoup trop, cela dépassait les humains, le concile, mais surtout elles. Une fois que Carole et Liz s'en allèrent, Jared se retourna et se mît face à Julia pour lui parler.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi menaçante « Il disait

« Ho épargne-moi ça« Julia répondit puis retourna à sa place.

Bonnie, elle, cherchait des bougies partout, il lui fallait plein de bougie pour protéger toute la maison. Elena descendit les escaliers intrigué en voyant Bonnie bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Elle nous fait un bouclier « Klaus répondit tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre les chasseurs qui étaient tous en ligne avec des flingues. Ils attendaient qu'ils sortent. En regardant les chasseurs, il se demandait comment il avait autant pu se faire avoir comme un débutant. De l'agacement commença à le submerger, mais cela redescendît. Il avait vécu des situations bien pires dans sa vie, bien pire que celle-là. Il savait gérer, non rectification, il gérait ce qui le déplut lorsqu'il entendît Stefan s'opposait à l'idée que Bonnie fasse un bouclier. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan comme toute sa famille, comme tout le monde dans la maison.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça « Stefan se mît à dire attirant le regard sévère de Klaus et la confusion du reste de la bande y compris Bonnie.

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda perturbé en tenant une bougie dans les mains. Stefan avait bien réfléchi, c'était trop risqué que Bonnie utilise ses pouvoirs alors que tout le monde dans la maison sauf les originelles était supposés être humain pour les chasseurs.

« Si tu fais un bouclier, ils vont comprendre qu'il y a une sorcière parmi nous « Stefan disait subitement mettant des mots sur sa réflexion. Là tout le monde comprit. Elijah partagea un regard avec Klaus. Toute sa famille se partagea un regard comprenant que c'était vrai que c'était risqué pour Bonnie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avec les chasseurs à côté. Klaus se ressaisît en entendant Bonnie.

« Mais ils n'ont rien contre les gens comme moi non ? Ils ne connaissent pas notre existence aux sorcières » Bonnie disait. Lorsqu'elle vît le regard que lui lançaient la famille originelle, elle se sentît bête subitement. Ils la regardaient tous comme si elle était la fille la plus stupide du monde. Honnêtement, pour Klaus, Aiden, Elric en particulier, elle était la fille la plus stupide du monde. Il y eu un long silence avant que Klaus décidé à parler.

« On n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours, bien sûre qu'ils savent que les sorcières existent » Klaus intervint trouvant cela insensé. Bonnie regarda Klaus un moment ne se trouvant à son tour pas très maligne. C'était pas des simples gens du concile, ce n'était pas des simples humains, c'était des chasseurs, eux ils ne rigolaient pas.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils font contre les gens comme moi » Bonnie demanda.

« Vous êtes allié ensemble, comme ils sont alliés avec les Loup Garou et les gardianes » Klaus disait perdant un peu tous le monde. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jess, Léo, Damon, Tyler se regardèrent tous à ce moment se demandant le lien entre les Loup Garou, les gardianes, les sorcières et les chasseurs ? Ils ne savaient pas que les chasseurs connaissaient l'existence d'autant de gens surnaturel.

« Attendez, comment c'est possible ? Les chasseurs sont des simples humains non, comment ils pourraient être au courant « Elena se mît à dire ne comprenant rien. Klaus les regarda puis se servît un verre d'alcool se disant qu'il avait du boulot avec ces ignorants. Il resta à boire son verre sans rien dire appréciant toujours autant le gout du bourbon.

« Qui se lance ? « Aiden demanda à tous ses frères. Il n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer le mécanisme des alliances dans ce monde. Il y eu un long silence lorsqu'ils entendirent la vitre pétait. Ils virent ensuite quelque chose tombait par terre et roulait. Ils baissèrent tous la tête et regardèrent la chose ronde qui était en train de rouler. Ils restèrent un moment jusqu'à qu'Elric réagisse se rendant compte que c'était une grenade. Elric prît la grenade de suite et la relança fortement de l'autre côté. Julia ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant la grenade revenir.

« Baissez vous « Julia cria aux autres chasseurs qui se baissèrent de suite. Elric regarda ensuite Bonnie sévèrement agacé par cette histoire à la con.

« Je pense que c'est le moment de faire le bouclier « Il déclara à Bonnie qui hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Klaus lui restait à regarder à travers la vitre de la fenêtre tout en buvant son verre de bourbon. Il vît la femme de la dernière fois qui l'avait attaqué qui était en train de donner des ordres. Tout le monde était en train de chercher des bougies sauf Klaus qui restait à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il arrêta subitement de boire en voyant que Julia donnait l'ordre de tirer.

« Ça tire « Klaus disait en reculant de la fenêtre. Il se mît à côté de Bonnie comme tout le monde. Celle-ci croisa les doigts et chuchota. Ils entendirent tous des tires subitement, il y en avait tellement que cela faisait un bruit assourdissant, mais tous retomba par terre sans jamais touché la maison. Bonnie ouvra les yeux et vît que son bouclier avait marché. Julia et les chasseurs regardèrent agacé la maison en voyant leur balle tombait ce qui perturba Jared qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Jared se mît à dire ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Julia se montra agacé subitement, vraiment agacé ce qu'il remarqua. Julia et les autres chasseurs se regardèrent comprenant parfaitement qu'il y avait plein de chose que les gens de Mystic Fall cachaient.

« Ils ont une sorcière avec eux » Julia se mît à dire agacé en rechargeant son arme. Elle tira encore une fois et vît les balles tombaient, cela confirma sa théorie.

« Une sorcière ? « Jared se mît à dire

« Vous le concile, vous pensez tous savoir, mais vous ne savez rien à propos de ce monde « Julia disait agacé par les questions de Jared.

« Qui est avec eux ? » Julia demanda à Jared qui ne savait pas vraiment.

« Tyler c'est tous je crois «

« Il a une fille avec eux, « Julia se mît à dire installant un silence. Elle tourna sa tête ensuite

« Ecoutez les gars, on doit trouver qui il y a là dedans, il y a une sorcière, c'est forcément celle qui a buté le conseil « Julia déclara subitement ce qui perturba Jared. Julia n'était pas stupide, tout le monde était au courant que la seule sorcière qui avait du pouvoir était celle qui avait tué les sorcières originelles. Les gardianes, les Loup Garou et y compris eux.

« De quel conseil vous parlez ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Jared demanda ne comprenant rien à ce que Jared disait. Julia se retourna et le regarda

« La donne a changé » Celle-ci se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jared.

« Comment ça ? »

« A la base, on aide les Loup Garou qui sont en train de se faire massacrer, mais là en plus de les aider, on va tuer celle qui rend responsable les problèmes des constellations « Julia déclara ce qui intrigua Jared.

« De quoi tu parles, Loup Garou, sorcière, c'est n'importe quoi je veux juste que tu tues les vampires « Jared disait ne comprenant rien. Julia plaqua Jared contre la voiture et le regarda

« Tu veux, tu crois que c'est toi qui décide. On décidé, les Costa, Esperenza et les Fallens décidons compris, toi tu reste, tu apprends et tu admires « Elle disait seulement en le menaçant du regard. Jared resta perdu puis hocha la tête sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec la femme en face d'elle.

(…..)

« Même si le bouclier marche tu sais qu'on ne va pas rester vivre ici éternellement « Lester disait calmement les bras croisés. Les originelles restèrent à se regarder un moment

« On doit trouver notre arbre généalogique « Elijah se mît à dire attirant le regard de Tyler. Celui-ci allait parler pour leur faire partager son avis, mais il se retrouva encore coupé, par cette fois-ci la voix de Julia qui parlait avec le mégaphone.

« Ok alors la donne a changé maintenant ? » Julia disait attirant l'oreille de tout le monde qui écouta. Klaus se mît encore près de la fenêtre et regarda la petite garce de la dernière fois. S'il pouvait, il lui rendrait son compte sur le champ. Il resta à la regarder se demandant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« A la base les Loup Garou voulaient juste vengeance pour ce que les gens de votre espèce font à leur meute « Julia se mît à dire. C'était vrai, ils étaient là pour les Loup Garou. Après la demande des Loup Garou qui faisait partie de leur alliance, les Esperanza, les Fallen, et les Costa avaient décidé d'utiliser la carte ultime c'est-à-dire lié les originelles survivant entre eux, en tuer un et éliminer à la fois les originelles et les gens de leur espèce, leur descendant en quelque sorte. Des gens comme Damon, Stefan, Jess, Léo, toute la clique des vampires quoi ? Tout le monde comprenait ce que Julia disait sauf Damon et Bonnie qui se regardèrent perdu par ce que Julia avait dit. Comment ça les gens de leur espèce faisait aux Loup Garou ?

« J'hallucine, il se venge pour ce que d'autres vampire font, ce n'est pas nous qui décimons des meutes « Aiden disait hallucinant entendant la voix de cette blonde.

« Tu réalises ce que tu dis « Elric se mît à dire trouvant con Aide parfois, bien sure que c'était en quelque sorte de leur faute, c'était à cause d'eux que les vampires existaient.

« Ha maintenant on doit s'excuser d'avoir crée la race des vampires, faut arrêter ces chasses stupide « Aiden disait agacé. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul qui trouvait abusé le fait qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Pour les autres, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, une excellente idée à vrai dire. Tu en tue un, tu les tue tous. Une idée que les originelles sauf Aiden admiraient tous par son ingéniosité.

« Fallait s'en douter, les Loup Garous les ont embauché » Aria se mît à dire en arrivant à côté de Klaus. Les deux frères et sœurs regardèrent à travers la vitre ensemble restant cote à côté. Ils ne dirent rien attendant que Julia continue. Julia sourît dans le mégaphone.

« Mais visiblement, vous avez aussi la sorcière qui a buté le conseil avec vous, alors c'est une histoire de vengeance maintenant, et je compte pas partir demain la veille. Vous êtes fini « Elle disait laissant un silence. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand comme tout le monde voyant que Julia parlait du conseil. Elle resta ayant plein d'interrogation en tête comme ce qui lié les chasseurs et les sorcières ou encore pourquoi les Loup Garou demanderait vengeance maintenant, pour elle c'était pas logique.

« Cette garce a un peu trop de caractère à mon gout « Aria disait près du visage de Klaus. Celui-ci sourît pensant exactement la même chose que sa sœur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Loup Garou demanderait à des chasseurs de vous éliminer entièrement, toute la race, pourquoi maintenant ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué en regardant tous le monde. Les originelles la regardèrent tous comprenant qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Seul Klaus et Aria n'écoutaient pas et ne regardaient pas Bonnie trop préoccupé à regarder à travers la vitre Julia.

Aiden, Elijah, Elric et Lester se regardèrent intrigué en voyant les regards suspect échangé entre Stefan, Elena, Caroline et Tyler, Jess et Léo.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne vous a pas tout dis « Aiden disait remarquant le regard entre la bande.

« OUI, quelque chose me dit qu'on nous prend pour des cons moi et Bonnie et je n'aime pas ça, quelqu'un explique ? « Damon demanda en regardant la foule. Elric soupira agacé par les mystères inutiles.

« Depuis que ta sorcière a tué le conseil, la Pleine Lune et le soleil ne font plus effet, les vampires sortent le jour crée des clamps et tue les Loups Garou, des meutes qui ne peuvent plus se transformer » Elric disait. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand n'étant pas au courant. Elle et Damon regardèrent ensuite Stefan et le reste de la bande qui étaient subitement mal à l'aise. Damon comprît qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Il connaissait son frère par cœur, il savait lorsque celui-ci se sentait responsable de quelque chose et là c'était le cas.

« C'est pour ça qu'il revendique une idée radicale maintenant, en nous liant ensemble « Lester continua

« Et sachant qu'il y a une alliance entre Loup Garou, Gardiane, le conseil et les chasseurs, chacun se fait vengeur et protecteur des autres » Aiden continua

« Résultat, tu es autant leur cible que nous maintenant « Elijah termina éclairant Damon et Bonnie.

« Vous le saviez hein ? » Damon demanda en regardant la bande. Bonnie les regarda perdu.

« Depuis quand vous saviez les effets de la mort du conseil« Damon demanda n'étant pas dupe. Il avait remarqué les regards.

« Depuis qu'on est parti voir la meute de John Galagher » Stefan disait en regardant Damon intensément.

« Vous nous avez dit que vous ne l'aviez pas vu, mais vous nous avez menti » Damon déclara froidement mettant mal à l'aise Caroline, Elena en particulier. Caroline ouvra à son tour la bouche.

« Ils ont refusé de m'aider pour mes transformations parce qu'ils ont compris qu'on été tes amis « Caroline disait en regardant Bonnie qui ne dît rien ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ressentir ou dire à propos de ce qui s'était passé à cause d'elle. Klaus fronça les sourcilles intrigué puis se retourna. Depuis tout à l'heure, il était occupé à regarder à travers la vitre, mais là en entendant Caroline quelque chose l'intrigua. Caroline allait dire quelque chose mais Klaus la coupa subitement.

« Tu te transformes ? « Il demanda attirant le regard de la jeune hybride. Les deux hybrides se regardèrent un moment. Caroline ne répondit rien mal à l'aise par le regard de Klaus qui était posée sur elle. Il la mettait mal à l'aise comme il m'était mal à l'aise tout le monde. Caroline regarda Klaus n'aimant pas son regard curieux posé sur elle. Il comprît en voyant son regard la réponse donc il se permit de poser une autre question.

« Pourquoi tu te transformes ? » Il demanda perdu. C'était pas logique pourquoi les Loup Garou n'arrivaient pas à se transformer et pas elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de différent chez cette fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait que les autres Loup Garou n'avaient pas. Quelque chose n'était pas logique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'avait perturbé d'un coup, mais il était. Caroline resta silencieuse, de toute manière Aiden intervient ayant marre de toute ces pipelettes.

« Bon on s'en fout un peu de vos scène dramatique, on doit trouver le parchemin « Aiden disait interrompant le regard entre Klaus et Caroline. Celui-ci regarda Caroline un moment ce qui intrigua celle-ci. Ils remarquèrent tous le regard de Klaus envers Caroline ce qui les perturba.

« Attendez, deux secondes, c'est la Pleine Lune ce soir « Klaus se mît à dire en regardant Caroline. En une phrase il y eu un silence et tous le monde regarda Caroline. Ils avaient oublié, même Caroline. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand puis regarda l'heure.

« On a encore du temps « Elle disait n'aimant pas tous les regards suspect posé sur elle.

« On a encore le temps « Caroline répondit, mais elle échangea un regard avec Tyler. Les deux se comprenaient, même s'il avait du temps, sa transformation pouvait arriver à tous moment, elle était encore instable. Sa montre ne disait pas l'heure, elle lui disait la température de son corps qui était encore froide. Mais dès qu'elle commencera à se sentir mal, sentir la chaleur l'envahir, ou son cœur s'accélérait fortement, la montre lui dira en plusieurs en bip que c'est le moment d'être attaché. Tyler et elle se regardèrent espérant que sa montre ne retentisse pas ici, pas maintenant alors que tout le monde était enfermé.

« Puis c'est bon tu seras là pour nous guérir hein « Elijah se mît à dire. En règle générale, il n'avait pas confiance en Klaus, il ne pouvait garantir que Klaus le guérirait, mais là puisque les frères étaient liés entre eux, il y avait une sorte de confiance mutuelle qui leur était imposé. C'était obligé, l'un d'entre eux meurt, tout le monde meurt. Tout le monde savait que Klaus n'avait pas le choix, mais Elric ne put retenir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se retenait de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« A moins qu'il nous laisse crever comme avec Dante « Elric se mît à dire sur un ton froid laissant un blanc encore une fois. Klaus se mît à rire et se retourna pour regarder son jeune frère.

« Pauvre Elric, je sens de la rancœur en toi « Klaus déclara froidement avec un sourire narquois.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis « Aiden se mît à dire n'aimant pas le ton de Klaus. Là, la bande se regarda sentant les tensions familial, visiblement tout le monde avait des tensions familial surtout eux.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de rien ressentir quand même » Klaus disait. Aiden allait s'avancer, mais Elijah se mît entre Aiden et Klaus.

« Ok on a besoin de se calmer tous, on est sous tension «

« Je ne suis pas sous tension, je vais parfaitement bien « Klaus disait n'aimant pas lorsque les gens insinuaient qu'il était dépassé. Il serait toujours calme, il était calme. Il regarda Elric et Aiden

« Et de toute manière, si vous vous faite mordre par Barbie, je serais obligé de vous soigner puisqu'on est lié « Klaus disait rappelant ce fait à Elric et Aiden, à tous le monde parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Oui, c'était sa famille, mais la confiance n'était pas vraiment là. On était obligé de leur imposé la confiance en les liants. C'était la seule famille sur terre qui ne se faisait pas confiance.

« Mais je vous conseille d'éloigner cette fille de nous parce que récemment j'ai plus la capacité de guérir des vampires qui se font mordre, je ne pourrais rien pour vous « Klaus avoua ce qui surpris les autres surtout ces frères. Son problème d'hybride était entre autre en raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à guérir des vampires en Loup garou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à les soigner. Oui, Suzanne, lui avait sortit qu'il fallait qu'il crée une relation de confiance, mais c'était de la connerie, lui avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Il n'avait déjà pas confiance en sa famille alors comment pouvait-il crée une situation de confiance pour pouvoir faire des hybrides. Il y avait des phénomènes dans ce monde qui le dépassait beaucoup trop parfois.

« Comment ça ? » Lester demanda intrigué sortant Klaus de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je vous le dis à vous et à vous, cette fille doit dégager de là ou sinon je m'occupe de la tuer en premier « Klaus disait en regardant Caroline qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Klaus vît subitement, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Léo et Jess se mettre devant Caroline.

« Si tu la touches, tu peux crever pour qu'on t'aide « Tyler disait. Klaus les regarda tous et rigola.

« Vous pensez que cette sorte d'alliance vous permet de nous faire chanter « Tyler regarda un moment Klaus réfléchissant.

« Oui » Tyler disait clairement n'ayant pas peur de Klaus. Celui-ci le regarda intrigué puis fût légèrement surpris en entendant Tyler.

« Je crois même savoir où est le parchemin « Tyler continua attirant le regard de tout le monde subitement.

« C'est vrai ? » Caroline demanda. Tyler haussa les épaules

« J'essaye de vous le dire depuis tout à l'heure « Tyler disait agacé et content de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer parmi tous ses problèmes entre eux, entre la famille originelle et les problèmes à l'extérieur.

« Où est-il ? » Klaus demanda intéressé subitement. Tyler tourna sa tête

« Je crois qu'il est chez mon oncle, c'est le seul endroit proche d'ici. En plus il a hébergé la fille Costa « Tyler disait. Ils se regardèrent tous trouvant que ce n'était pas bête, c'était forcément là.

« Ce qui veut dire que vous avez besoin de nous pour qu'on récupère le parchemin « Bonnie continua comprenant l'idée. Klaus tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Je me téléporte là bas, et je fais en sorte de le détruire « Bonnie disait.

« Et je suis sûre que cela paraît être un excellent plan pour tous le monde » Bonnie continua. Ils entendirent ensuite les pistolets qui les mitraillaient. Ils restèrent figé attendant que ça se calme, heureusement que le bouclier de Bonnie était là sinon ils seraient tous mort depuis longtemps.

Ils se regardèrent tous.

« Autant pas perdre de temps et que tu y ailles « Aiden disait.

« Même s'ils risquent de savoir que tu es la sorcière en question » Lester se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment sans rien dire

« Je suis celle qui a la possibilité d'entrer et sortir sans qu'il me voit, je me téléporte chez Jared et je ramène le parchemin »Les autres la regardèrent tous comprenant que c'était une bonne idée.

« Je viens avec toi « Damon disait n'aimant pas trop l'idée que Bonnie aille seul.

« Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as jamais été invité chez Jared, aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs « Bonnie disait. Ils étaient un peu près tous vampire, c'était évident qu'ils ne puissent pas entrer chez Jared. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait partir d'ici sans passer par la porte. En se téléportant, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur les chasseurs qui étaient en face de la maison. Ils regardèrent tous Bonnie trouvant que l'idée était excellente.

« Donc tu peux passer à l'action maintenant « Aria disait se rendant compte qu'il était peut être temps de s'y mettre. Bonnie allait se téléporter mais Lester l'interrompit

« Attend » Lester se mît à dire. Celle-ci resta et le regarda

« Si jamais tu tombes sur des chasseurs, il faut que tu vises le cœur, ou le cerveau avec n'importe quoi pour les tuer « Lester se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Ils sont mi humain, mi vampire, leur sang nous ait fatale à tous le monde que ce soit Gardiane, Loup Garou, sorciers ou vampire « Lester continua. C'était le seul à la prévenir ce que Bonnie trouvait sympa puisque les autres visiblement ne pensaient pas qu'elle ne le savait pas.

« Et ils guérissent de leur blessure « Klaus se mît à dire

« Et ils savent très bien se battre «

« Je crois que j'ai compris « Bonnie disait se demandant si les originelles voulaient lui faire peur. Elle les regarda tous puis disparu. Elle se retrouva en une seconde dans la maison de Jared. Elle ne perdît pas une seconde et commença à fouiller en bas avant de fouiller l'étage. Une fois parti, Damon regarda les originelles intrigué

« Comment ça se fait que les chasseurs est de tel habilité ? » Damon demanda subitement attirant l'attention des originelles.

« A l'époque, il a eu des cas de morsure sur des femmes enceintes « Elijah se mît à dire les bras croisés près de la cheminée. La bande le regarda surpris.

« Celle-ci ont par la suite accouché d'enfant hybride, mi vampire, mi humain « Lester déclara se souvenant de cette période.

« Il y a eu que 3 cas d'enfants comme ça « Klaus en buvant se souvenant à son tour de cette période.

« Un Esperenza, un Costa, un Fallen, au fur et à mesure des siècles leur descendants, neveux, nièce ont développé cette habilité se multipliant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des siècles. Ces trois grandes familles ont participé aux chasses de vampire pendant longtemps avant qu'ils se déclarent la guerre pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Les Costa l'ont remporté et on ne les a plus revu, chacun avait son territoire et n'empiétait dans le territoire des autres et chacun participait à détruire les vampires à travers des conciles, d'une voix plus formelle et plus humaine parce qu'ils se revendiquent humain avant tout « Klaus déclara ce qui perturba Elena. Elena regarda Klaus pensant à ce qui lui arrivait récemment.

« Mais c'est quoi ces histoires d'alliances ? » Caroline demanda subitement.

« Pour éviter les guerres, les problèmes entre espèces. A la suite de la guerre entre les chasseurs ou entre les Loup Garou et vampires, les sorcières ont fait des alliances, tu fais des alliances tu contrôle la situation et il y a moins de débordement « Aria déclara voulant leur faire comprendre. Caroline à ce moment pensait à ses cours d'histoires avec Alaric qui lui avait dit la même chose concernant les deux guerres mondiales. Les humains et les êtres surnaturels étaient pareils au final. Ils faisaient des alliances pour survivre.

« Les chasseurs ont accepté, les gardianes, les Loup Garou ont accepté de formé tous une alliance parce qu'eux aussi voulaient que toute ces conflits cessent, mais les vampires ont refusé d'être dirigé, contrôlé par une alliance «

« Quand vous dite les vampires, vous parlez de vous, de votre famille ? » Stefan demanda. Damon lui regardait déjà sa montre espérant que Bonnie trouve ce parchemin très vite.

« Notre père considérait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire d'alliance, puis qu'on avait notre propre alliance en étant une famille. Pour lui, on avait besoin de personne. Il voulait tout par la force et non par négociation » Aria déclara.

« En plus faire une alliance avec les chasseurs, les gardianes, les sorcières consistait aussi faire une alliance avec les Loup Garou en particulier Slevin et c'était hors de question pour mon père « Aria continua se perdant dans les souvenirs. Klaus s'éloigna subitement de tout le monde et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Klaus se dirigea vers la fenêtre ne voulant pas se souvenir du passé. Non, ces histoires d'alliance lui rappelait un peu trop de son passé. Il regardait sans vraiment regarder à travers la vitre, il se plongeait plus dans le passé.

« Attendez, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'ils auraient pu vous éliminez depuis longtemps s'ils avaient le parchemin « Elena déclara.

« Non « Klaus se mît à dire se réveillant de ses pensées. Il ne regarda pas les autres.

« Ils avaient besoin de nous lier l'un à l'autre, toute la famille survivante si j'ai bien compris » Klaus disait ayant réfléchi

« Mais j'ai poignardé tout le monde et je les ai caché ce quii fai » Klaus s'arrêta subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Quoi ? » Elena demanda perdu en entendant le silence de Klaus. Celui-ci avait enfin remarqué qu'il manquait un chasseur enfin une chasseuse à l'appelle. Où était la Costa ? se demandait Klaus.

« Oh oh je crois que la sorcière a de la visite « Klaus disait subitement attirant le regard de Damon. Damon s'approcha subitement et se mît à côté de Klaus. Il regarda les alentours intrigué puis prît son téléphone pour appeler Bonnie et s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Bonnie était en train de chercher dans le bureau en bas lorsqu'elle entendît son téléphone vibrait. Elle prît de suite son téléphone et répondit.

« Allo » Elle disait en cherchant partout l'arbre généalogique des originelles.

« Ca va ? » Damon demanda intrigué.

« Oui je suis toujours en train de chercher « Bonnie déclara. Les originelles soupirèrent en entendant avec leur ouï la conversation de Damon et Bonne.

« La Costa n'est plus en face de la maison, tu devrais faire attention « Damon disait n'ayant pas confiance en ce qui risquait de se passer. Bonnie sortît du bureau et monta les escaliers.

« Ok, j'arrive tout de suite « Bonnie disait puis raccrocha. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui intrigué en ne voyant pas Julia. Klaus et lui restèrent à regarder côte à côté à travers le fenêtre sans rien dire attendant que Bonnie revienne.

Celle-ci était sur les escaliers et montait à l'étage. Elle arriva devant une porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle vît qu'elle était fermée. Elle resta devant la porte intriguée en réalisant que c'était la seule pièce parmi toutes les pièces qu'elle avait déjà fouillée qui était fermée. Elle essaya d'ouvrir, mais n'arriva pas. Elle regarda la poignet ensuite puis commença à chuchoter quelque chose. Elle sourît en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle entra, et alluma la lumière du bureau. Elle vît un bureau immense. Elle se demandait comment elle allait fouiller ça. Elle regarda le bureau un moment puis commença à fouiller dans la bibliothèque qui bordait le bureau. Elle jeta les livres par terre, elle était concentré, à chercher, mais s'arrêta subitement en entendant un sifflement. Elle resta figé puis tourna sa tête et vît le fauteuil du bureau se retournait pour laisser apparaître Julia Costa. Bonnie resta paralysée sans rien dire. C'était ce que Damon voulait dire par faire attention, mais elle ne l'avait même pas sentie dans la pièce. Elle resta figé de une à cause de la surprise, mais aussi parce que Julia avait une arme à la main et pointait son arme sur Bonnie.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Julia disait en prenant le parchemin sur la table. Elle le tendît pour le montrer à Bonnie. Celle-ci vît l'arbre généalogique des originelles et leur sang qui les reliés chacun à leur nom. Le sang avait séché sur le parchemin. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire mais se mît face entièrement à Julia. Celle-ci se releva toujours avec le parchemin dans une main et un flingue dans l'autre. Julia se mît en face de Bonnie contre le bureau. Elle s'assît sur le bureau et bougea ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol.

« J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit, logique que la sorcière qui a tué le conseil veuille que les vampires vivent puisque son copain en est un « Elle disait montrant sa réflexion à Bonnie.

« Alors c'était évident qu'elle serait assez stupide pour venir chercher le parchemin, il y en a là dedans » Elle disait en tapotant son crâne avec la main dans laquelle elle avait son arme. Elle n'avait pas peur des armes, cela se voyait dans la manière dont elle gigotait sa main avec l'arme qui était dedans. Elle bougeait sa main dans tous les sens comme si les armes et elle ne faisait qu'un.

« Les gardianes n'ont pas voulu nous dire le nom de la sorcière qui avait tué le conseil, mais je devine que le neveu de Jared est le Loup Garou qui pactise avec toi et qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, il n'y a que des alliés aux originelles » Elle disait

« On n'est pas allié avec eux « Bonnie disait n'aimant pas lorsqu'on la relié avec les originelles, ce soir c'était seulement un cas extrême. Julia fît mine d'être stupide puis joua encore avec son arme toujours avec le parchemin dans l'autre main ce qui attirait le regard de Bonnie.

« Ha oui c'est vrai, c'est le prisonnier ton allié « Julia disait. Bonnie ne dît rien ayant marre qu'on lui parle du prisonnier. Elle essayait de l'oublier, mais tout le monde faisait en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. En effet, personne ne voulait qu'elle oublie surtout le prisonnier qui hantait parfois ses souvenirs, sa pensée. Elle le voyait parfois et là en y repensant, elle eut un flashback de la dernière fois. Bonnie décida de ne pas se laisser avoir par les souvenirs.

« Je suis dans un aucun camp, on sauve juste notre peau « Elle disait en parlant à la place de tout le monde. Elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Damon y était, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, c'était ça leur camp.

« Tu te proclame sans camp, mais tes actes ont prouvé mainte et mainte fois le contraire, il serait peut être temps d'être active non, de trouver ta place et arrêté de te proclamer neutre « Julia se mît à dire agacé par la jeune sorcière en face d'elle. Bonnie ne dît rien sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait un gros défaut, c'était de ne pas savoir vraiment de quel côté être ? Ce soir là elle était du côté du prisonnier, et maintenant elle se disait être dans aucun camp. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, de ne plus trop savoir être avec qui ? Être avec un ennemi comme le prisonnier ou du reste qui n'ont pas arrêté de la persécuter depuis le début ? Bonnie sortît ses pensées lorsque Julia continua son discours. Un discours qui la surprise.

« Et dire que depuis tous ce temps, les sorcières auraient pu te couper ton lien avec ce vampire en te rendant vampire mais non, elles ont attendu, elles ont manigancé tous et n'importe quoi parce que Abigail était dedans « Julia se mît à dire agacé. Bonnie se retrouva déstabilisé ce que Julia comprît. Elle avait ouvert les yeux perdus. Julia se mît à rire trouvant la situation marrante. La fille en face d'elle ne savait rien du tout. Et c'était des ignorants comme ça qui crée des conflits entre les Loups Garou et les vampires, c'était une ignorante comme ça qui avait réussi à tuer le conseil. Sérieux ? où était la caméra caché se disait-elle.

« Ha tu ne savais pas, que je suis conne « Elle disait encore une fois en tapotant son crâne avec son arme.

« De quoi vous parlez ? « Bonnie demanda perdu.

« Le principe du conseil, est qu'il tienne le pouvoir de leur descendant et que les descendant tiennent le pouvoir des ascendants, c'est du pouvoir par réciprocité, et Abigail a réussi à convaincre tous le monde y compris les gardianes de ne pas te faire devenir vampire puisque si tu le deviens vampire, il y a une diminution de pouvoir pour elle et pour ses amis alors ils ont trouvé des plans incroyables pour faire en sorte que tu coupes ce lien qui te connecte avec le prisonnier et regarde comment elles ont été remercié, tu les a buté une par une. C'est comme ça que tu remercie ta famille Bonnie. Abigail ton ascendante. On ne t'a jamais dit que la famille était pouvoir, mais surtout respect « Julia disait tutoyant Bonnie. Bonnie ne trouva rien à dire. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal d'apprendre ça, mais honnêtement que ça soit son ascendante ou pas, cela n'avait aucun effet. Le mal était fait des deux côtés. Le conseil lui avait fait du mal et elle leur en a fait en retour, c'était un cercle vicieux, un cercle que les sorcières avaient cru pouvoir refermer, mais c'était cette ignorante qui l'avait refermé à leur place.

« Peut être que s'il y avait eu moins de manigance entre tous le monde, tout se serait bien passé « Bonnie déclara en serrant son poing agacé par ses discussions inutiles. Tous ce qui la tracassait, c'était le parchemin qui était dans la main de Julia. Elle fixait Julia, mais sa vue était démangée par le parchemin.

« Tu penses que diriger ce monde est manigance, dit moi toi qu'est ce que tu fais avec tes pouvoirs là maintenant ? » Elle se mît à dire.

« Tu cherches à sauver ton petit ami, voila ce que ce résume une sorcière maintenant, à tué, à prendre des risques par amour pour un vampire en plus « Le jugement était là, Bonnie pouvait le voir, l'entendre. Julia était en train de la juger.

« Alors que les sorcières ont fait tellement de chose, des alliances pour survivre, pour nous faire survivre tous ensemble, les humains, et nous, des gens comme toi ou ton vampire. Et toi qui est la seule à avoir du pouvoir, ne bouge pas , ne fait rien pour ses compatriotes. Non, elle essaye juste de vivre une histoire d'amour sordide avec un vampire. Voila en quoi le travail de toute une génération de sorcière se termine quel ironie « Julia disait en rigolant ce qui énerva Bonnie. Elle était énervée d'entendre ce jugement, elle était énervée qu'une part de Julia ait raison.

Julia sentît d'un coup son arme devenir plus lourde. Elle tourna sa tête et vît son arme tremblait. Julia regarda son arme sentant son corps être poussé en avant. Elle sourît puis prît un couteau et le jeta à Bonnie, mais un bouclier apparut devant Bonnie. Le corps de Julia se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Elle tomba, mais se releva toujours avec le parchemin dans la main. Elle mît le parchemin dans sa poche et sourît en voyant Bonnie.

« Il faudra venir m'affronter au corps à corps pour le récupérer « Julia disait puis prît une deuxième arme dans sa poche arrière et visa Bonnie avec les deux armes. Elle tira sur Bonnie, mais les balles furent neutralisées par le bouclier de Bonnie. Julia continua à tirer puis rechargea ses deux pistolets de suite. Elle s'arrêta devant le bouclier de Bonnie et tapota celui-ci avec son arme.

« Allez, c'est tous ce que tu peux faire, même pas de combat main à main « Julia disait défiant Bonnie qui restait à la regarder sans rien dire. Bonnie enleva son bouclier subitement puis prît Julia par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur. Julia sourît puis donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Bonnie. Elle prît ensuite Bonnie par le cou puis la poussa au loin faisant tomber celle-ci.

« Visiblement tu as des notions de combat « Julia disait à Bonnie qui se releva et essuya sa bouche.

« Mais je crois qu'il en faudra plus « Julia déclara puis se précipita Bonnie. Elle prit celle-ci et la projeta contre le bureau. Bonnie traversa le bureau et tomba par terre. Elle regarda le sol se rendant compte que cette Julia n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade. Puis merde, Bonnie avait envie de dire, elle en avait marre de tomber sur des pipelettes, des gens comme elle. Julia posa ses armes sur le bureau puis fît le tour. Elle prît Bonnie, qui était en train de se relever, par les cheveux relevant sa tête et la regarda

« Un si petit fragile corps comme toi a réussi à tuer les sorcières, sérieusement où est la caméra cachée « Julia disait puis plaqua la tête de Bonnie contre le bureau. Bonnie cria puis mît sa main sur son front se sentant sonnait. Elle regarda en face d'elle agacé lorsqu'elle vît le corps de Julia en face d'elle.

Celle-ci allait encore une fois la frapper, mais Bonnie se releva et la prît par la taille la faisant tomber au sol. Elle se mît sur elle et lui donna des coups de poing commençant à sentir son pic de colère venir. Les coups de poing de Bonnie paraissaient comme à des piqures de moustique pour Julia qui n'arrêtait pas guérir de ses blessures. Julia rigola au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta le poing de Bonnie et le serra fort puis bouscula Bonnie la faisant tomber sur le côté. Bonnie allait se relever,mais Julia arriva derrière elle. Elle enleva la ceinture de son jean et la mît autour du cou de Bonnie qui se mît à gémir de douleur sentant la ceinture l'étranglait fortement.

Klaus fronça les sourcilles puis tourna sa tête sur le côté en entendant Damon. Il le regarda perdu se demandant ce que celui-ci avait. Il avait ses mains sur son cou, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de perdre de l'air. Damon recula de Klaus et se retourna vers ces amis qui le regardèrent perdu. Stefan utilisa subitement sa vitesse rapide pour prendre une chaise et la mît derrière Damon qui s'assît de suite.

« Damon qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Stefan demanda intrigué en regardant son frère qui avait l'air de manquer d'air. Damon essayait de parler, mais il n'arrivait pas, son souffle, sa respiration était en train de lui être coupé. Caroline, Tyler, Léo, Jess et Elena s'approchèrent ensuite ,mais pas trop près pour le laisser respirer. Klaus resta à regarder Damon intrigué comme toute sa famille.

« Tu dois respirer ok « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant intensément. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite n'arrivant pas à parler. Il savait que c'était à cause de Bonnie.

« Bonni » Il disait seulement. Lester comprît ce qu'il se passait.

« Donne-lui de l'air, si elle en manque « Lester se mît à dire attirant le regard de Stefan mais pas celui de Damon car celui-ci avait trop mal.

« Il peut la soulager « Lester continua connaissant par cœur ce principe. Lui et Luciana avaient vécu des situations semblables, mais beaucoup moins torturant que les deux jeunes. Les originelles restèrent à regarder Damon et Stefan perdu, mais à la fois surpris en voyant comment Stefan se montrait inquiet pour Damon.

« Juste respire « Stefan disait mais Damon fît une tête qui voulait lui dire, _tu es un marrant toi._

« Elena passe moi une bougie « Stefan disait subitement ce qui intrigua Elena. Elle ne discuta pas puis prît une bougie. Stefan prît la bougie et se mît devant Damon.

« Tu te souviens lorsqu'on était gosse « Stefan se mît à dire ce qui intrigua les originelles. Damon comprît ce que Stefan voulait dire. Il regarda subitement la flamme. Oui, lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il manquait d'air, ou qu'il était anxieux, Stefan mettait des bougies pour lui. Et celui-ci passait son temps à regarder la flamme, c'était la seule chose qui le calmait. Damon fixa la flamme un moment tandis que tout le monde le regardait.

« Souviens toi, c'est bien « Stefan disait en voyant que Damon commençait à reprendre son souffle. Elijah ouvra les yeux surpris comme tout le monde même Klaus était surpris en voyant le regard, l'attention échangé entre Damon et Stefan.

Klaus aurait dû trouver ça pathétique, mais il n'en pensa rien pour une fois. Il n'avait aucun jugement juste de l'observation, et en observant, il comprît pourquoi les Loup Garou avaient des meutes, pourquoi Suzanne lui avait dit de créer une situation de confiance, parce que pour faire des hybrides, il fallait savoir donner sa confiance à quelqu'un. C'était bien d'avoir la confiance d'un hybride, c'était facile à l'avoir, mais il fallait que lui ait confiance en eux pour pouvoir en faire. C'était en ce sens que Suzanne lui parlait de confiance. Cependant, il ne ferait jamais confiance à quelqu'un, peut être accessoirement avec sa famille, mais c'était tout. Friedrich n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et Slevin n'avait jamais eu confiance en sa mère pour rester, comme quoi il a hérité de certains gènes. Klaus tourna sa tête se rendant compte qu'il déviait dans des pensées déplaisantes, ces pensées qui le hantait lorsqu'il était humain étaient en train de revenir alors qu'il était hybride, non c'était hors de question de se laisser avoir par ça. Bonnie mît ses deux mains sur la ceinture n'arrivant pas à respirer. Julia s'accroupit et regardait Bonnie qui se débâtait avec la ceinture.

« Voila, ce que je cherchais à démontrer, sans pouvoir tu es rien. Tu ne mérite même pas les pouvoirs que tu tiens « Julia disait.

« Alors qui va tu appeler là « Julia disait en regardant Bonnie. Bonnie retrouva étrangement de l'air ne sachant pas comment. Elle respira normalement alors que la corde était autour de son cou. Elle donna donc un coup de coude à Julia qui le rattrapa puis les deux basculèrent en arrière. Elle tomba sur Julia qui tirait encore sur la corde, mais Bonnie ne sentait plus rien. Elle tendît sa main ce qui intrigua Julia qui se demandait pourquoi elle tendait sa main. Bonnie regarda sur le côté et vît l'arme de Julia tombé par terre. Elle regarda l'arme qui était sous le bureau.

« Viens « Elle disait agacé essayant de retrouver ses repères. Elle tendît sa main puis utilisa ses pouvoirs. L'arme arriva subitement vers Bonnie et celle-ci arriva dans sa main. Bonnie tira en l'air surprenant Julia qui lâcha sa ceinture. Bonnie enleva de suite la ceinture et se libéra de Julia puis se retourna vers elle pistolet à la main. Julia allait se lever, mais Bonnie la menaça.

« Attention à ce que tu vas faire « Bonnie disait en tenant l'arme. Julia sourît

« Tu n'as pas l'air doué avec » Bonnie tira sur l'épaule de Julia.

« Je suis énervé, ça change la donne « Elle disait. Julia toucha son épaule agacée. Bonnie vît que Julia guérissait.

« Là prochaine ça sera directement dans ton cœur ou dans ton crâne « Bonnie disait se souvenant de ce que Lester lui avait dit. Oui, le cœur ou le cerveau, il fallait viser. Julia rigola subitement

« Quoi, il faudra te rapprocher un peu plus que ça pour avoir le parch » Julia s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le parchemin dans sa main. Bonnie resta à regarder Julia et sourît en lui montrant qu'elle avait le parchemin. Julia allait avancer mais Bonnie pointa l'arme

« Attention, « Elle disait en tenant l'arme fortement. Il y eu un long silence entre les deux femmes lorsque Julia se mît subitement à rire. Elle rigola un long moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Je ne vois rien de drôle « Bonnie disait perdu légèrement déstabilisé par le rire de Julia. Julia arrêta de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut le détruire « Elle se mît à dire en parlant du parchemin ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Celle-ci ne dît rien.

« Vas y, détruit le « Julia continua en rigolant. Bonnie la regarda perdu, elle lâcha l'arme la faisant survoler avec ses pouvoirs. L'arme pointa toujours Julia. Julia allait boucher, mais l'arme bougea avec elle la visant. Bonnie regarda Julia intrigué puis essaya de déchirer le parchemin, mais dès qu'elle le déchira celui-ci se reforma. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant que le parchemin se régénérer lui-même. Elle entendît le rire de Julia et la regarda.

« Le parchemin représente une relique indestructible, c'est le point faible des originelles que Giusseppe Salvatora a trouvé à Mystic Fall en s'établissant ici » Julia disait connaissant l'histoire de ce parchemin. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles.

« Personne ne peux le détruire, et encore moins ta magie » Julia disait. Bonnie récupéra son arme et pointa Julia.

« Tu mens »

« Essaye avec tes pouvoirs « Julia disait.

« Elle ne devrait pas déjà être revenu ? » Jess disait à tout le monde. Ils se regardèrent tous intrigué.

« J'y vais « Damon disait, il s'en alla. Il essaya de franchir la porte mais il avait oublié qu'elle avait mit un bouclier pour à la fois que rien n'y personne entre, mais aussi pour que rien n'y personne sorte. Il essaya de sortir, mais n'arriva pas. Il retourna alors vers les autres.

« On ne peut pas sortir « Damon disait inquiet ce que tout le monde voyait. Ils regardèrent leur montre puis Klaus ouvra la fenêtre et vît les chasseurs qui étaient tous en ligne. Ils tirèrent, mais les balles tombèrent en face de Klaus.

« Si ça peut te rassurer la blonde n'est pas revenu » Klaus disait remarquant que celle-ci n'était pas là. Damon se mît à côté de Klaus subitement ayant encore un léger mal au cou. Les deux vampires regardèrent à travers la vitre.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me rassure « Damon avoua ce qui fît sourire Klaus. Il y eu un long silence entre tout le monde lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement plusieurs bips qui attirèrent leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Caroline subitement tous sans exception comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Dès que Tyler entendît la montre, il se retourna et vît Caroline qui était en train de se tenir au mur.

« Tyler » Caroline disait. Tout le monde la fixa subitement comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. En la voyant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ça.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup trop tôt « Aiden se mît à dire en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Si, mais elle est beaucoup trop instable « Klaus disait remarquant que quelque chose tournait pas rond avec cette fille.

« J'ai chaud « Caroline disait. Tyler regarda Caroline

« Tu dois respirer « Tyler disait. Caroline serra sa main contre le mur

« A ton avis qu'est ce que je fais ? » Elle disait en montant le ton. Klaus regarda tout le monde.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai comme des petits problèmes avec mon sang, vous devriez reculer « Klaus déclara. Ses frères et sœurs reculèrent subitement de Caroline ne voulant pas mourir aussi bêtement, c'est-à-dire par une morsure de Loup garou. Déjà qu'ils s'étaient fait piégé bêtement par les chasseurs alors là c'était hors de question qui leur arrive un truc encore plus bête que ça. Hors de question pour chacun d'eux.

« Je propose que Caroline et Tyler, vous alliez en haut « Damon disait subitement se rendant compte que si un originelle mourait avec une simple morsure de Loup Garou, ils étaient tous mort. Tyler emmena Caroline avec elle. Il monta les escaliers et l'emmena dans la douche de sa salle de bain. Il mît la douche et Caroline sentît la froideur de l'eau sur ses cheveux en premier puis cela commença à se déverser sur sa peau. Elle était brûlante, elle se sentait brulante

« ça va ralentir le processus « Tyler disait mettant ses mains sur les bras de Caroline. Caroline restait à regarder le sol mettant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger de quelqu'un. Oui, elle avait l'impression de se protéger de quelqu'un, les trucs de Loup Garou la dépassait, pour elle ce n'était pas son corps à ce moment et le Loup Garou n'était pas le sien. Elle ne voulait pas se transformer. Elle leva subitement la tête se rendant compte qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas être un hybride.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer « Caroline avoua larme aux yeux. Tyler hocha la tête comprenant, mais il ne dît rien car il ne pouvait rien dire pour la réconforter. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle se transformait alors que les autres non. En tous cas en bas, Klaus était en pleine réflexion. Il commença à comprendre en faisant des connexions dans sa tête, il avait une théorie, c'était peut être pas la bonne théorie, mais Suzanne lui avait ouvert la voie à de la réflexion.

« Avec elle en haut ça craint « Aiden disait pas sûre que ce soit rassurant d'avoir Caroline dans la même maison qu'eux. Klaus trouvait aussi que ça craignait avec elle, il réfléchit un moment puis eut étrangement une idée qui arrangerait à la fois tout le monde, mais surtout lui. Suzanne voulait que Klaus accorde sa confiance à quelqu'un alors il l'accordait en créant une situation de confiance, en se forçant à avoir confiance. Oui, il en avait là dedans.

« Je vais résoudre ce problème » Klaus se mît à dire. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et allait monter mais il vît les deux frères Salvatore à côté qui n'avaient pas confiance en la phrase, je vais résoudre ce problème.

« Tu la touches pas «

« Relaxe, je vais juste l'aider à contrôler ses transformation, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut « Klaus disait puis passa laissant les frères Salvatore derrière. Les deux se regardèrent intrigué se demandant si Klaus était sérieux, ou si c'était un de ces nombreux mensonges. Klaus monta les escaliers. Il arriva en haut puis toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? » Klaus se mît à dire à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Tyler et Caroline étaient toujours sous la douche lorsqu'ils entendirent Klaus. Ils regardèrent la porte. Tyler sortît de la douche laissant Caroline. Celle-ci se mît assise, elle se posa contre la porte de la douche.

« S'il te plaît « Elle disait à son Loup Garou espérant qu'il ne sorte pas

« Soit gentil aujourd'hui « Caroline disait espérant ne pas trop avoir mal. Elle voulait ne pas avoir mal aujourd'hui. Tyler ouvra la porte et regarda Klaus

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Tyler demanda de suite ne cherchant pas à rejeter l'aide de Klaus. Caroline avait l'air beaucoup trop mal en point, il savait que là, elle espérait même mourir que de subir la douleur d'une transformation.

« J'ai une théorie qui pourrait nous intéresser tous les trois « Klaus se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Tyler. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta copine se transforme alors que plein d'autre personne ne se transforme pas, peut être que c'est parce que c'est un prisonnier qui l'a mordu, je ne sais pas « Caroline entendait Klaus et Tyler derrière, mais au bout d'un moment, leur voix, lui paraissait un murmure.

« S'il te plaît « Elle disait à son Loup Garou encore une fois attirant le regard de Klaus et Tyler.

« C'est bien beau, mais en quoi tu peux l'aider « Tyler disait ne comprenant pas ce que Klaus voulait. Celui-ci resta à ne rien dire un moment pensant aux mots de Suzanne. Confiance ? Ok, c'était vrai, il n'aidait pas le Loup garou et l'hybride en face de lui par simple gentillesse, il y avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Les vampires ont cette capacité à se sentir connecté l'un à l'autre s'il y a un échange de sang mutuelle entre eux deux « Tyler fronça les sourcilles perdu se demandant de quoi Klaus parlait.

« Cette connexion crée une situation de confiance entre deux personnes, mais aussi de maîtrise de ce qu'on est, de la soif et sûrement mais je ne suis pas sûre des transformations. Je te dis bien que c'est une théorie, il n'y a pas d'autre hybride à par elle pour t'en assurer l'expérience « Klaus déclara attirant subitement le regard de Caroline. Celle-ci tourna sa tête toujours trempé dans la douche et le fixa. Klaus le remarqua et tourna sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de la jeune hybride. Les deux hybrides se regardèrent ce que Tyler remarqua à son tour. Il fixa Klaus puis Caroline n'aimant pas trop cette idée.

« Si jamais j'ai raison. Il y 3 possibilités qui s'offre à vous « Klaus se mît à dire voyant que Caroline était en train de l'écouter.

« Soit je me trompe, et mon sang ne lui fera rien, soit elle arrivera à contrôler ses transformations, soit elle ne pourra plus se transformer en Loup Garou parce qu'elle sera soumise à la paralysie de la Pleine Lune que tout le monde subi » Klaus disait sachant parfaitement que toute les propositions étaient parfaites pour Caroline sauf la première.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de ce qui était en train de se passer chez Caroline. Honnêtement tous ce qu'il proposait était de la pure théorie. Mais si deux vampires comme il le savait parfaitement arrivait à se contrôler en buvant le sang de chacun pourquoi pas des hybrides ? Klaus partait de cette théorie, normalement cela était à 99% probable que ça marche, cependant il y en avait un à qui cela ne plaisait pas.

« Il y a forcément des effets secondaires » Tyler disait. Klaus haussa les épaules et sourît

«Comme j'ai dit, confiance, maîtrise voila les effets secondaires, elle me fera confiance, je lui ferais confiance « Il disait ce qui déplut à Tyler. La confiance était quelque chose qu'on gagnait selon lui pas qu'on forçait et pourtant c'était ce que Klaus se forçait, et forçait à Caroline aussi. Le Loup Garou n'avait clairement pas confiance.

« Qu'est ce que t'y gagne ? » Il demanda laissant un silence. Klaus resta à le regarder et répondit honnêtement.

« Des hybrides « Il avoua honnêtement.

« Si je crée une relation de confiance cela me permettrait de résoudre mes problèmes de sang si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Il avoua pensant aux mots de Suzanne. Oui comme il disait, il ne donnait jamais sa confiance, alors il essayait d'en crée une.

« Tu te sers d'elle pour faire des hybrides, non il est hors de question qu'elle fasse partie de ta meute « Tyler disait n'aimant pas l'idée que Klaus lui proposait. C'était ça, il faisait en sorte de couper son lien avec le prisonnier, et de l'insérer dans sa meute, mais non il ne l'aurait pas lui et surtout pas elle. Tout ça pour des hybrides, il faisait tout ça pour ça, jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller se demandait Tyler.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit à toi de choisir « Klaus disait en voyant Caroline qui était maintenant debout dans la douche. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline. Il vît le regard que Caroline donnait à Klaus et comprît que son idée l'avait comme envouté. Il s'approcha de Caroline puis la prît par le bras.

« Je trouverais un moyen, tu as juste à »

« Attendre » Caroline se mît à dire installant un silence. Tyler resta à la regarder un moment

« Je peux t'aider, je suis passé par là »

« Mais tu as eu de la chance d'avoir Soul alors que moi j'ai rien » Caroline disait voulant vraiment se débarrasser de la douleur, c'était beaucoup trop horrible pour elle, trop douloureux.

« Tu m'as moi » Tyler disait. Klaus resta à les regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait pu les trouver mignon, s'il n'était pas lui.

« Je suis fatigué »

« Je sais ça, mais il est possible de contrôler ses transformations «

« Oui, c'est ce que Klaus me propose «

« Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'il fait ça tu le sais bien «

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas non plus pour lui que je fais ça « Elle disait voulant montrer que les intérêts marchaient dans deux sens. Oui, elle s'en foutait que Klaus fasse des hybrides honnêtement, c'était égoïste, mais elle en avait marre, elle avait le droit d'être égoïste, vampire c'était dure et là Loup Garou, il était hors de question qu'elle subisse les effets du temps comme lorsqu'elle essayait de contrôler son côté vampire non, elle voulait tout, tout de suite et c'était exactement ce que Klaus lui proposait. Sauf que pour Tyler, c'était comme une trahison, pactiser non c'était plus que ça, donner sa confiance à Klaus, c'était énorme pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée clairement.

« Je te laisserais pas le faire, je suis désol » Tyler n'eut pas le temps de finir que Klaus arriva et tordît subitement son cou. Caroline allait crier, mais Klaus mît sa main sur la bouche de Caroline pour ne pas que Damon et les autres entendent en haut. Il mît l'eau du robinet et chuchota dans l'oreille de Caroline.

« Il n'a rien, il est juste assommé, tu te souviens, c'est un Loup Garou » Klaus disait à Caroline qui était choqué. Elle réalisa pendant un moment ce qu'il disait puis se calma se rendant compte qu'il était juste assommé. Elle se calma tout en fixant l'hybride en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que ma proposition t'intéresse ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour choisir « Klaus chuchota en enlevant sa main de la bouche de Caroline. Celle-ci le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête.

« Tu peux le faire cesser « Elle demanda sentant la chaleur lui brûlait tout le corps, ces yeux, son cœur, son âme. Tout était en train de brûler à l'intérieur d'elle. Klaus regardait les yeux de Caroline, il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour voir qu'elle était en souffrance.

« Je peux « Il disait en hochant la tête. Caroline hocha la tête ayant déjà pris sa décision ce qu'il pouvait voir.

« Alors oui » L'hybride sourît puis se posa tout doucement derrière Caroline la figeant sur place. Il mordît son poignet puis le mît devant la bouche de Caroline.

« Alors sers-toi « Il chuchota dans son oreille la berçant de son souffle. Caroline regarda le sang de Klaus qui coulait puis mordît dans son poignet subitement en mettant ses deux mains sur son bras. Klaus resta à regarder Caroline mordre son poignet. Il était en train de crée une situation de confiance, il savait. Caroline sentît son corps se refroidir subitement, les palpitations, le sang qui boulonnait tout commençait à disparaître pour ne laisser que du bien être. Elle avait l'impression de boit du sang d'humain et étrangement le sang était tellement bon qu'elle n'avait pas envie de laisser son poignet. Elle en voulait plus ce que Klaus comprît.

« Attention ma douce » Il disait en mettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Caroline. Il la laissa se servir tout en regardant son cou puis sortît légèrement ses canines du cou de la jeune blonde et celle-ci ouvra la bouche surprise en sentant les canines de Klaus dans son cou. Elle retira ses lèvres de son poignet toujours en tenant celui-ci puis gémît. Elle aurait dû avoir mal honnêtement, mais tous ce qu'elle ressentait c'était à la fois le plaisir d'avoir et bu et d'être mordu. C'était tous ce qu'il y avait de bon. Elle resta à attendre que Klaus arrête. Il rétracta ces canines au bout d'un moment et s'éloigna de son cou. Caroline lâcha son poignet qu'elle tenait fixant en face d'elle. Elle se sentît comme libérer d'un poids. Il la regarda et sourît

« Toi et moi, on fera de grande chose « Klaus se mît à dire attirant le regard de Caroline. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire. Les deux se regardaient lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un.

« Care « Elena disait perdu en regardant le corps de Tyler et Caroline puis Klaus. Klaus sourît sans rien dire puis s'en alla. Il scruta Elena en passant à côté d'elle. Celle-ci le regardait intrigué n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers Caroline et les deux amis restèrent à se regarder un moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Elena demanda intrigué ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Les deux amis étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'elles entendirent Tyler gémir. Celui-ci mît sa main sur son cou puis se releva en se mettant debout.

« Elena « Tyler disait intrigué, celle-ci regardait derrière lui. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline qui avait l'air parfaitement bien. Sa sueur, la chaleur, ses yeux étaient normaux, tout était bien.

« Non « Tyler disait seulement espérant qu'elle n'ait pas fait ça, mais il suffisait de voir son état pour le comprendre. Caroline allait s'approcher de Tyler, mais Tyler recula.

« Rend moi service, donne moi de l'espace « Il disait seulement puis s'en alla laissant Elena et Caroline. Tyler se précipita en bas subitement. Klaus était en train de regarder à travers la vitre lorsqu'il sentît son corps être pris et bousculé contre le mur.

« Tyler « Stefan disait choqué en voyant comment il avait poussé Klaus. Klaus se releva subitement et essuya sa veste.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire là ? » Klaus disait. Damon se mît en face de Tyler pour essayer de le calmer.

« Tyler c'est pas le mom » Damon allait parler mais Tyler regardait Klaus essayant de s'approcher de lui. Heureusement que Damon était là pour l'empêcher de passer.

« Qui penses-tu être Klaus ? Tu n'es rien regarde toi, enfermez dans une maison à essayer de survivre, c'est pathétique » Tyler cria subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde y compris les originelles qui voyaient que le jeune gamin en face avait le sang chaud, très chaud, malheureusement, ils espéraient pour lui que cela n'allait pas le brûler. Klaus regarda Tyler essayant de garder son calme.

« Je proposes que tu te calme parce que je vais être moins gentil « Klaus disait calmement.

« Tu proposes rien du tout, tu n'es pas chez toi ici » Tyler cria.

«Ty, « Damon disait essayant de le retenir, il avait utilisé son diminutif, cela voulait tout dire. Il voulait clairement calmer.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne contrôle pas ta copine, je lui offre du contrôle contrairement à toi « Klaus disait attirant le regard de tout le monde.

« ça c'était pas sympa « Aiden disait en rajoutant une couche.

« Tyler calme toi « Stefan se mît à dire en se mettant devant Tyler avec Damon.

« cela ne sert à rien, ok, on est tous sous tension tu dois te calmer, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais juste respire, prend une profonde respiration « Stefan déclara calmement. Tyler regarda Stefan un moment puis les poussa tous et s'en alla dans la cuisine laissant tout le monde comprenant qu'il était en train de s'emporter. Klaus rigola trouvant ce genre de situation pathétique. Stefan et Damon se retournèrent et le regardèrent puis regardèrent les originelles.

« Surtout faite rien » Damon disait en regardant les originelles qui haussèrent les épaules.

« C'est le genre de situation pathétique dont on connait pertinemment l'issue, une perte total de temps « Elric disait à Damon en soupirant agacé.

« Vous savez c'est quoi votre problème à tous « Klaus se mît à dire attirant le regard de tout le monde. Ils le regardèrent tous sans rien dire.

« Vous attendez de tomber pour vous relever, au lieu de penser à rester debout. Vous n'êtes plus les gentils dans cette histoire et il serait temps que vous le compreniez « Klaus déclara puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre laissant tout le monde. Ils se regardèrent tous comprenant ce que Klaus voulait dire et étrangement ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui. Klaus était peut être pas très gentil mais à travers la vie qu'il avait vécu, tout le monde devait avouer qu'il était resté debout, comme Winston Churchill disait, si tu traverse l'enfer continue d''avancer, lui il avait avancé, avancer sans jamais s'arrêter, mais les jeunes en face de lui, il ne faisait qu'attendre et tendre l'autre joue au lieu de tendre le poing.

(….)

« Alors là qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? C'est trop tard, tu ne peux pas sauver les originelles et encore moins les vampires « Julia disait. Bonnie resta à réfléchir un moment.

« Tic tac tic tac tic tac » Julia disait pour déstabiliser Bonnie ce qui marcha très bien. Julia plaqua Bonnie contre la bibliothèque qui gémît de douleur, mais Bonnie lui donna un coup d'arme la faisant tomber. Julia tomba par terre et Bonnie pointa son arme.

« Arrêtez ça, dit à tes hommes de s'en aller « Julia rigola en essuyant sa bouche

« Donc c'est ça ton plan, tu veux que je dise à mes hommes de partir sérieux, ça changera rien, aujourd'hui, demain on les aura tous « Julia disait ce que Bonnie trouva logique.

« Tu peux me tuer, tu crois contrôler les choses, mais nous les chasseurs on peut mourir pour notre cause « Julia disait ce qui perturba Bonnie. Celle-ci tira dans la jambe de Julia encore une fois

« La ferme « Elle disait un peu dépassé ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle resta à regarder Julia qui était en train de rire. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le portable de Julia se mît à sonner subitement interrompant le silence.

« ça doit être mon patron « Julia disait en souriant. Bonnie prît Julia par le poignet, elle l'assit sur la chaise et la pointa avec l'arme, elle prît la deuxième arme qui était sur le bureau puis pointa les deux sur Julia.

« Met sur haut parleur, je veux lui parler » Bonnie se mît à dire. Julia la regarda

« Pour qui tu te » Bonnie tira sur Julia encore une fois près du cœur. Julia baissa sa tête choquée et Bonnie sourît

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de mourir, ton visage en dit long « Elle déclara se doutant que la chasseuse la prenait de haut.

« Ça serait con que tu meurs alors que votre cause a été accompli non » Elle continua. Honnêtement, elle était totalement dépassée, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Si le parchemin ne pouvait pas être détruit, tout le monde serait constamment en danger, c'était un cercle vicieux, sans issue. Julia ne dît rien, elle resta à la regarder puis décida de répondre au téléphone. Elle mît le haut parleur pour que la sorcière entende. Bonnie était agacée lorsqu'elle entendît la chasseuse parlait en Italien. Elle tira donc sur le côté faisant sursauter Julia.

« Pas Italien, américain, parle américain, je veux parler avec lui « Bonnie disait un peu déstabilisé par tout. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, elle entendît un homme à l'appareil.

« Vous devriez savoir les personnes sur qu'il faut ou il ne faut pas pointer d'arme « L'homme déclara au téléphone.

« Vous devriez savoir les personnes qu'il ne faut pas menacer « Bonnie répondit au téléphone. L'homme ne dît rien, il était dans son bureau et regardait la vue à travers la bé vitré de son bureau. Il sourît voyant dans la voix de Bonnie aucune crédibilité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être là pour voir qu'elle était dépassée par la situation. Oui, elle était alors elle allait utiliser tous ce qu'elle avait.

« C'est la famille que vous êtes en train de pointer »

« Vous vous êtes en train de viser ma famille aussi ok » Bonnie cria agacé au téléphone.

« Oui j'ai saisi, les valeurs familiale, j'en ai une là bas qui est en train de se faire encercler par des chasseurs de votre espèce alors je crois qu'on est quitte « Bonnie disait agacé laissant un silence. Julia regarda Bonnie.

« Alors tu as un clan ? «

« Non » Bonnie déclara. Julia la regarda un moment

« Comme tu as dit plutôt une famille « Bonnie disait en regardant Julia parlant de tout le monde.

« Je veux que vous renonciez à cette chasse aux vampires, que vous ne touchiez pas à un seul cheveu des originelles « Bonnie se mît à dire. Elle entendît un rire à travers le téléphone

« Alors parce que tu veux, je le ferais et en quel honneur ? «

« Ou sinon je tues, votre fille, ou nièce ou peu importe qui est elle, je la tue « Bonnie disait clairement n'ayant que ça en tête. L'homme rigola à travers le téléphone encore une fois. Elle n'était pas très crédible, elle avait la voix d'une gosse apeuré. Bonnie attendît que l'homme réponde, mais celui resta un moment silencieux ne disant rien.

« Vous êtes là « Bonnie disait intrigué par le silence au téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcilles puis entendît l'homme, mais celui-ci parlait en Italien alors elle ne comprenait. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Bonnie vît Julia se relever de sa chaise et s'avançait vers Bonnie.

« Tu devras me tuer alors « Julia déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie qui comprît ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Monsieur Costa resta au téléphone et écouta Julia et Bonnie.

« Va y tue moi j'attends « Julia disait en avançant, mais Bonnie ne bougeait pas. Elle reculait à vrai dire ce qui fît rire Julia.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a tué le conseil, tu m'as l'air effrayé » Bonnie s'arrêta subitement.

« Je vous préviens, ne me forcez pas à faire quelque chose qu'on regretterait toute les deux « Bonnie disait subitement. A ce moment Julia sentît la chaleur autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta en voyant du feu formait un cercle autour d'elle.

« Allez vous en, ou je te brûle vive « Bonnie disait clairement n'ayant que se sort en tête. Elle voulait que les chasseurs partent ce que Julia trouva puérile et naïf. Putain, elle en avait marre d'être constamment déstabilisé, cela se répercutait sur ses pouvoirs, sur toute les décisions qu'elle prenait et honnêtement elle en avait marre de tout les dilemmes posé par cette histoire.

« Tu ressembles à un oiseau prit aux piège » Julia disait à Bonnie qui resta à la regarder avec ces deux armes.

« Ne m'obliger à faire ça « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Julia.

**Fall out boy : My Song knows what you did in the dark **

_**Fais attention en faisant des vœux dans l'obscurité **_  
><em><strong> On ne sait pas quand ils se réaliseront<strong>_  
><em><strong> De plus dans l'attente<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je rêve juste de te déchirer<strong>_

« De faire quoi de me tuer, comme tu as tué le conseil « Bonnie regarda Julia un moment agacé sans rien dire. Julia s'éloigna du feu, ses brûlures guérirent de suite, elle ne craignait même pas la chaleur. Julia prît Bonnie et la projeta contre la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque tomba sur Bonnie qui cria sentant la bibliothèque sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux à cause du choc ce qui fît rire Julia. Elle regarda Bonnie puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre comprenant que si Bonnie était évanouie, le bouclier ne marchait pas.

« Vous pouvez entrer et tirer « Julia cria ce que Klaus entendît avec son ouï. Hey merde depuis tout à l'heure, ils n'entendaient tous rien à cause du bouclier de Bonnie, mais là ils percevaient tous les bruits ce qui étaient dangereux. Cela voulait dire que le bouclier n'était plus là.

« Il faut montez « Aiden se mît à dire. Ils montèrent subitement les escaliers tous ensemble essayant de se cacher.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Elena demanda surprise en voyant, Tyler, Stefan, Jess, Léo , Damon entraient dans la salle de bain avec elle et Caroline.

« Le bouclier a été enlevé « Stefan disait ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Quelque chose lui est arrivé alors » Damon disait. Il allait avancer

« Damon laisse tombé » Stefan déclara ne pouvant laisser Damon sortir de la salle de bain alors que les chasseurs étaient en train d'arriver, et de tirer. La famille originelle quant à eux enfermé dans la chambre de Carole Lockwood qui était immense. Ils fermèrent la porte avec la clé puis les fenêtres. Ils reculèrent tous.

« Moi je m'assoie, j'en ai marre « Aria disait en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Tandis que ses frères étaient en train de regarder la porte.

_**Je suis dans les détails avec le diable **_  
><em><strong> Alors maintenant le monde ne pourra jamais m'avoir à mon niveau<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai juste à te sortir de la cage <strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis la rage d'un jeune amoureux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Besoin d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu<strong>_

« Le jeu d'échec de Klaus est fini, dès qu'il rentre on les bute tous sans exception pas de choix, pas de pitié nada, j'en ai marre « Aiden disait agacé en cassant le lit de Carole. Il prît une latte et en fît un pieu. Les chasseurs entrèrent subitement dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Damon, Stefan et le reste commencèrent à se battre. Aiden prît un chasseur puis le planta agacé, il sortît de la chambre agacé prêt à tuer tous les chasseurs qui étaient sur son chemin.

« Je crois que le temps n'est plus à la rigolade « Elijah disait en lançant des faux pieux aux originelles. Incroyable, c'était eux qui tenaient les pieux dorénavant. C'était n'importe quoi, dans le couloir, dans la salle de bain, en bas. Ils se bâtèrent tous. Elena et Caroline restèrent dans la salle de bain , elles entendaient les garçons se battre,mais Caroline préféra rester avec Elena. Un chasseur entra subitement, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Caroline courra et le planta le faisant tombé par terre. Elena resta choqué en voyant le chasseur mort, elle avait encore dû mal avec les morts elle aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas dix mille choix possibles, la mort ou la mort.

Bonnie ouvra les yeux lorsqu'elle sentît le poids de la bibliothèque se faire plus léger. Elle ouvra les yeux et vît Juila.

« Ton bouclier est désactivé « Julia disait puis prît Bonnie et la propulsa contre le mur. Bonnie allait tomber, mais Julia ne l'autorisa pas à s'écrouler. Elle mît son bras contre la gorge de Bonnie.

«Pouvoir est égale alliance, toi tu n'as rien, tu ne mérites pas ces pouvoirs « Julia disait en étranglant Bonnie qui était un peu paumé. Bonnie regardait Julia un peu assommé. Les deux femmes entendirent les tires à côté et Bonnie comprît que les chasseurs étaient entrés et que les autres se battaient.

« Hey merde, tu peux dire au revoir à tes amis vampire « Julia disait. Bonnie allait parler, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Julia prît son arme et la mît sur le front de Bonnie qui n'arrivait pas à sentir quoi que se soit.

_**Mes chansons savent ce que tu as fais dans l'obscurité **_  
><em><strong> Alors allumes les<strong>_  
><em><strong> Allumes les <strong>_  
><em><strong> Allumes les <strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis en feu <strong>_

_** Alors allumes les **_  
><em><strong> Allumes les <strong>_  
><em><strong> Allumes les <strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis en feu <strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans l'obscurité (dans l'obscurité)<strong>_

« Où est ton prisonnier là ? Hein on sent seul sans lui ou sans ton vampire, à qui tu pourrais demander de l'aide « Julia disait attirant le regard, et la concentration de Bonnie qui détestait qu'on parle de lui puisque cela lui rappelait ce soir là.

_« Tu ne peux pas te battre sans arme, tu ne peux pas te battre sans penser à tuer et si cette pensée te dérange, si tu as besoin de moi, juste appelle moi, mon prénom est « _

Bonnie parla, mais Julia n'entendait rien parce-que la jeune sorcière avait dû mal à parler à cause de Julia qui lui faisait horriblement mal au cou, horriblement mal tout court, tellement mal qu'honnêtement, elle avait des pensées de meurtre, elle avait envie de tuer cette femme en face d'elle tout simplement, de tuer tous ses chasseurs, de tuer tout le monde. Bonnie essaya de parler fatigué, mais Julia n'entendit rien.

« Hein » Julia disait intrigué en rapprochant son oreille de Bonnie. Celle-ci hésita un moment puis demanda de l'aide.

_ « Si tu as besoin de moi, juste appelle moi, mon prénom est «_

« Quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose peut être « Julia disait. Elle n'entendît rien un moment puis perçût enfin le chuchotement de Bonnie.

Là les originelles et la bande étaient tous en bas en rond en train de regarder les chasseurs dos à dos. Ils tournèrent tous se protégeant en quelque sorte.

«Et dire que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui « Damon disait à tout le monde hallucinant face au cas de crise. Aiden courra sur quelqu'un. Il lui donna un cou de genou.

« Ben joyeux anniversaire Salvatore « Aiden disait en frappant les chasseurs. Ils virent tous un chasseurs qui allaient lancer une flèche à Aiden.

"Attention " Klaus se mît à dire puis courra à toute vitesse et poussa Aiden tombant avec lui au sol. Les deux frères allaient se faire attaquer alors qu'ils étaient au sol, mais Elric arriva se débarrassant de ces putains de chasseurs à son tour. Aiden tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus qui était allongé à côté de lui.

"Merci " Il disait à Klaus. Celui-ci soupira fatigué par cette histoire. Il espérait que Bonnie détruise ce putain de parchemin.

"Si on s'en sort en vie, je te donne ma moto" Aiden continua ce qui fît rire Klaus. Celui-ci se mît à rire. Il arrivait encore à rire incroyable. Aiden et lui se regardèrent un long moment sourire aux lèvres puis Klaus se releva subitement.

"Alors butons les tous à la Ileriane " Klaus déclara. Il cassa la fenêtre puis prît un bout de verre prêt à montrer qu'il était. Aiden sourît puis se releva à son tour pour attaquer.

_**Tous les écrivains continuent d'écrire ce qu'ils écrivent **_  
><em><strong> Quelque part une autre jolie veine vient juste de mourir <strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai les blessures de demain et <strong>_  
><em><strong> J'espère que tu peux voir <strong>_  
><em><strong> Que tu es l'antidote pour tout sauf pour moi<strong>_

« Quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose peut être « Julia disait. Elle n'entendît rien un moment puis perçût enfin le chuchotement de Bonnie.

« Wyatt »

(…..)

Dès qu'elle dit son nom, Julia se retrouva en feu et se mît à hurler. Tous les chasseurs se mirent à hurler ce qui surpris tous le monde qui reculèrent et se retrouvèrent dos à dos tout le monde en cercle. Ils regardaient les chasseurs être en feu sans raison. Ils regardèrent ensuite dehors et entendirent d'autres cris des autres chasseurs qui étaient resté à attendre. Ils utilisèrent tous leur vitesse rapide et sortirent de la propriété.

« Oh mon dieu « Caroline disait en voyant les chasseurs brulaient. Ils regardèrent tous et virent quelqu'un apparaître en face. L'homme balafré rigola en voyant tous les chasseurs, et leurs voitures. Il lança des boules de feu dans tous les sens brulant des arbres.

« Hey ben, ben, il y en a du monde « L'homme balafré disait en les tuant tous.

« Qui c'est ça ? » Damon et Klaus le regardèrent se doutant parfaitement de qu'il était.

« Un prisonnier « Ils dirent en même temps. Le prisonnier en question se retourna une fois avoir achevé son extermination et regarda tout le monde qui était en ligne. Il leur sourît un grand sourire qui leur fît peur. Ils restèrent tout de même de marbre. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle Julia qui hurlait sans rien dire. Elle hurlait de douleur ce que Monsieur qui était toujours au téléphone entendait au bout du fil. Bonnie était choqué en voyant Julia être désintégrer sous ses yeux. Lorsque Julia disparût, elle vît le prisonnier en face d'elle. Elle le regarda sous le choque puis entendit des hurlements dehors. Bonnie courra et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant plein de gens hurlait.

_**Une constellation de larmes sur tes cils **_  
><em><strong> Brûles tout ce que tu aimes, puis brûles les cendres <strong>_  
><em><strong> Au final tout rentre en collision <strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon enfance a craché le monstre que tu vois <strong>_

_** Refrain x2**_

« Arrêtez ça « Bonnie cria en se retournant vers le prisonnier.

« Tu m'as appelé pour de l'aide non « Wyatt disait ce qui choqua Bonnie. Elle secoua la tête sentant son cœur être de plus en plus lourd à cause de toute cette histoire. Wyatt s'approcha d'elle, il posa sa main sur la fenêtre encadrant le corps de Bonnie.

« Lorsque tu m'appelle c'est pour tuer, ne prétend pas le savoir « Il déclara installant un silence. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Bonnie.

« Toi et moi formons une alliance « Il continua puis disparut subitement laissant Bonnie seul dans le bureau.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Klaus demanda ne comprenant rien au fait que les prisonniers soient là.

« Relaxe, on aide une ami « L'homme balafré déclara en les regardant tous. Il se mît à rire subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« N'est ce pas pathétique toute cette histoire « L'homme déclara avec un sourire énorme.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez aidé ? » Klaus demanda intrigué

« Aider de quoi, Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de notre, vous n'étiez pas lié « Le prisonnier répondit trouvant cette situation marrante. Ils étaient tous dans une situation inutilement, mais bon, Wyatt avait entendu la sorcière l'appelait alors il était venu au lieu de continuer sur _quoi ils étaient en train de travailler_. Puisque maintenant, il était là, l'homme balafré allait s'amuser avec les originelles.

«Si C'est une mauvaise blague, ce n'est pas marrant « Aiden déclara n'appréciant pas trop le type en face de lui

« Pour être lié, il faut le sang de toute la famille survivante « Le prisonnier déclara avec un immense sourire ce que les originelles ne comprenaient pas. Le prisonnier disait sachant qu'Esther voulait cachait le fait qu'elle était en vie, mais il s'en foutait, il la détestait puis ses enfants méritaient de savoir non. Ces imbéciles pensaient depuis tous ce temps qu'ils étaient liés alors que pour être lié il fallait déjà avoir le sang de toute la famille originelle y compris Esther. Sachant que personne savait qu'elle était en vie, cette situation était plutôt ironique pour lui. Cette situation était tellement marrante qu'elle avait fait sa journée.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Klaus demanda.

« A ton avis « L'homme balafré déclara en rigolant puis disparût laissant tout le monde. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle choqué en voyant les traces de brûlure au sol. Elle était en train de regarder en face d'elle pensant à ce que le prisonnier avait dit lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de l'homme au téléphone. Celui-ci parla en Italien. Bonnie ne comprenait pas, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir qu'il était en train de la menacer. Elle resta à regarder le téléphone sur le bureau entendant le monsieur qui parlait encore Italien. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait alors elle se dirigea vers le téléphone puis raccrocha coupant cette voix dans sa tête. Elle resta à ne rien dire un moment choqué. Au bout d'un moment, elle descendît les escaliers de la maison avec le parchemin à la main puis ouvra la porte, mais elle s'arrêta surprise en voyant tout le monde en ligne. Les originelles, Stefan, Elena, Jess, Tyler, Caroline, Léo tous en ligne pour la regarder. Elle s'arrêta sur le porche lorsqu'elle vît Klaus approchait. Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta en face d'elle puis tendît sa main.

**Hurts : Help**

**_Take my hand and lead the way_**  
><strong><em> Out of the darkness and into the light of the day<em>**  
><strong><em> And take me somewhere I'll be safe<em>**  
><strong><em> Carry my lifeless body away from the pain<em>**

« Le parchemin « Il déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie. Elle le regarda puis posa le parchemin dans sa main. Bonnie allait partir, mais Klaus la prît par le bras la forçant à se retourner et à le regarder. Ils se regardèrent un long moment ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Si tu veux nous détruire et détruire tous le monde fais le bien « Klaus disait ayant conscience de tous ce que Bonnie était en train de faire. Il avait pris conscience avec l'attaque des chasseurs envers sa famille et lui que Bonnie était en train de bousiller tous les principes, les alliances établi depuis des siècles. Lui aussi avait décidé de détruire ces principe à l'époque, mais contrairement à elle, il savait le faire bien. Elle, elle était en train d'impliquer tout le monde, elle était en train de créer des conflits, entre vampire, Loup Garou et là maintenant il n'était pas dupe, les chasseurs allaient venir se venger soit sur la bande ou même sur eux, les originelles.

« J'ai sauvé tes arrières « Bonnie disait agacer par le manque de considération de Klaus.

« Tu es en train de nous mettre en danger, on a fahut tous être tué par ta faute, tu penses que les Loup Garou sont décimé à cause des vampires non tu es la raison derrière tous ça alors il serait temps que tu répares ce que tu es en train d'engendrer, on a fahu être tué par ta faute » Klaus disait ayant vraiment réalisé aujourd'hui que des forces supérieurs étaient en train de les dépasser.

« S'il y a des alliances, c'est pour une raison, tes ancêtres ne te l'ont jamais appris. Le conseil c'était déjà trop mais là les chasseurs, qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? » Klaus continua ce qui fît halluciné Bonnie intérieurement. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir là dedans avec un parchemin indestructible.

_**'Cause I know what I've been missing**_  
><em><strong> And I know that I should try<strong>_  
><em><strong> But there's hope in their submission<strong>_  
><em><strong> And there's freedom in your eyes<strong>_

_** And we cry away**_

« Evite Klaus » Elijah disait en voyant la tension entre tout le monde subitement. Une tension que les prisonniers étaient en train d'installer à cause de toute cette histoire. Klaus se retourna et regarda tout le monde. Ils étaient tous perdu en voyant le sérieux et la sévérité de Klaus subitement. Lui, il en avait marre d'avoir à faire à des imbéciles, oui pour lui c'était tous des imbéciles y compris sa famille.

« Non, Il serait peut être temps de grandir vous tous, on vous demande pas de vous battre pour sauver votre couple ou vos amis, là c'est autre chose qui se prépare, quelque chose qui vous dépasse alors arrêter de faire les bon samaritain et croire que vous pouvez vivre votre vie normalement, non c'est fini, des chasseurs vont venir, d'autres alliances vont être formés contre chacun d'entre nous « Klaus disait prenant conscience que lui, sa famille et Bonnie et les autres étaient tous seule contre les autres. Ils ne parlaient pas à la bande, il parlait aussi sa famille. Là il parlait à tout le monde parce qu'il en avait marre qu'ils tendent tous la joue sans prendre des initiatives. C'était lui qu'avait dû forcé ses frères et sœurs à venir ici pour savoir ce que les chasseurs voulaient de leur sang, mais s'il ne leur avait pas demandé, sa famille n'aurait rien fait.

Puis ne parlons pas de la bande d'ignorant en face de lui qui se contentait d'attendre que les choses se passent. Ils étaient à la réception, et tous ce qu'ils ont fait c'est attendre qu'ils leur demandent de l'aide. Ces ignares, comme il disait tout à l'heure, ils se contentaient tous de tomber pour pouvoir se relever, mais c'était fini, il y avait un temps, où on se battait non pas pour se défendre, mais simplement pour attaquer et il voulait qu'il comprenne tous ça. C'était dans ses moments là que Klaus se disait que son père aurait dû accepter de faire parti des alliances. Honnêtement, il avait un mauvais signe avec le prisonnier, déjà qu'il avait eu peur de lui lorsqu'il était humain, là il savait que les choses étaient en train déraper pour tous le monde y compris lui. Les originelles regardèrent Klaus surpris en voyant que celui-ci avait l'air perturbé par cette histoire qui était en train de lui prendre la tête. Ils étaient tous sur le point de mourir aujourd'hui ce n'était pas rien, il n'allait pas le prendre à la légère. Il n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts pour être encore tué par ses ignorants. L'apparition des chasseurs lui compliquait beaucoup trop la vie. Ils regardèrent tous perdu.

_**I'm sick and tired of being afraid**_  
><em><strong> If I cry anymore then my tears will wash me away<strong>_  
><em><strong> But when I hear you call my name<strong>_  
><em><strong> I whisper the world that I never thought I'd ever say<strong>_

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour faire des leçons de morale, dans mes souvenirs tu en a fais du grabuge » Damon se mît à dire n'aimant pas les leçons de morale de Klaus. Depuis quand c'était cet hybride qui faisait des leçons morales, mais ce que Damon n'avait pas compris, c'était que Klaus avait vécu beaucoup plus de vie que lui, il avait vu des conflits, des conflits qui lui disaient de survivre, de survivre, c'était d'ailleurs ses vies qui avaient craché le monstre qu'il était devenu.

« Morale, tu crois qu'on en est encore là. Oubliez votre morale, remplacer là par un but, oubliez votre cœur, remplacer le par vos mains, voila comment on devient plus fort, voila comment on arrive à atteindre son but. Mais rappelez moi quel est votre but à part être ensemble ? « Klaus utilisa subitement sa vitesse rapide et prît Elena ce qui choqua tout le monde. Il mît ses mains derrière le cou d'Elena surprenant tout le monde.

« Il suffit d'un mouvement et votre monde s'écroule. Vous ne connaissez pas la perte, vous ne connaissez rien de ce monde »

« Klaus arrête ça « Elijah déclara n'aimant pas trop le débordement de Klaus. Klaus regarda tous le monde et rigola

« Pathétique, c'est exactement ce que j'essaie de vous montrer « Il lâcha Elena et la poussa la faisant tombé par terre. Stefan s'approcha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

_**And I hope to God you, listen**_  
><em><strong> And you keep me safe from harm<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause I found what I was missing<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I fell into your arms<strong>_

_** And we cry away**_

« Je refuse d'être détruit par elle et son inconscience « Klaus déclara en regardant Bonnie. Il se retourna ensuite pour s'en aller avec le parchemin à la main. Bonnie regarda Klaus comprenant ce que Klaus disait. Il avait raison, la morale n'était plus d'actualité, la détermination l'était. Il était de prendre les choses en main, de faire en sorte que tous se rétablisse. Elle descendît les escaliers et s'approcha passant à côté de tous le monde pour parler avec l'hybride.

« Et si je te demande de faire une alliance avec nous ? qu'est ce que tu en dirais» Bonnie demanda subitement arrêtant Klaus dans son geste. Elle attira tous les regards subitement sur elle. Klaus la regarda et les deux restèrent à se regarder un moment.

Julia avait raison, il était temps que Bonnie décide de voir plus loin que vivre sa vie avec Damon. Ce n'était pas les originelles qui les mettaient en danger depuis le début de la journée, c'était simplement elle à cause de la dernière fois. Les originelles n'y étaient rien pour une fois, simplement elle et il était temps qu'elle répare ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors , elle allait crée ses propres alliances et rompre celle avec le prisonnier même si elle devra en payer le prix. Klaus avait raison, il était temps de grandir, d'assumer, et de trouver un but. Son but à elle, c'était de survivre contre quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, c'est-à-dire les prisonniers. Il était temps d'arrêter la fuite et de se battre non pas seulement pour elle ou pour eux, mais pour tout le monde. Klaus ne dît rien un moment légèrement surpris, les vampires ne crée pas d'alliance, Bonnie le savait, tout le monde le savait. Les vampires étaient des solitaires cependant aujourd'hui avait prouvé pour tout le monde qu'ils s'en sortaient bien ensemble. Incroyable, mais Klaus devait admettre qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient formés une alliance, par intérêt, mais comme toute les alliances c'était par intérêt et ce soir, il allait investir en ces gens là, il allait investir et espérait en récolter la survie. Oui, il allait faire ce que son père Friedrich n'avait pas su faire à cause de son honneur, il allait tous simplement se montrait différend de son père et accorder sa confiance.

« Si tu arrêtes de chouiner sur ton sort, et tu trouves des alliés, je te donnerais mes hybrides « Klaus se mît à dire puis s'en alla sans rien dire de plus sachant pertinemment que ce prisonnier n'avait rien de bon pour lui. Puis s'il avait bien compris, quelqu'un était en train de l'attendre de l'autre côté, du côté des prisonniers. Une personne qu'il allait se charger de retrouver. Klaus regarda le parchemin et repensa à ce que le prisonnier avait dit puis repensa aux mots de Friedrich que celui-ci avait dit avant de mourir.

_"Si je l'ai tué c'est parce qu'elle allait tout détruire, je pouvais pas la laisser les tuer "_ Friedrich disait dans sa tête. Klaus regarda le nom de sa mère ayant compris qu'elle était en vie. Il releva la tête en marchant puis serra le parchemin.

**_I can feel the darkness coming_**  
><strong><em> And I'm afraid of myself<em>**  
><strong><em> Call my name and I'll come running<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I just need some help<em>**

« Si tu traverses l'enfer, continue d'avancer « Il déclara parlant de lui et de tous ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour avancer. Il ne dît rien prêt à jouer. Ce n'était plus une simple partie d'échec, c'était une partie d'échec géante où ils n'étaient que tous des simples pions. Il ne contrôlait peut être pas le jeu, mais il allait contrôler son pion, son être.

**Italie à ce moment :**

Monsieur Costa resta à regarder surpris en face de lui le téléphone à la main. Il allait appeler les autres familles lorsqu'il sentît subitement un air froid derrière lui. Il se retourna et vît Casey qui était assis en face de son bureau.

« Je vous l'avais dit « Casey se mît à dire sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

« Vous le saviez ? Et vous n'avez rien fait «

« Je vous ais dit qu'on était contre, je vous ai prévenu et demander de renoncer vous vous souvenez « Casey déclara laissant un silence. Monsieur Costa resta à regarder Casey un moment.

« Je vais me venger, cette garce, ce prisonnier ne s'en sortirons pas indemne « Monsieur Costa déclara

« Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais on va vous demander de ne rien faire contre la sorcière « Casey avoua subitement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Monsieur Costa le regarda sévèrement subitement.

« Elle a tué le conseil et la plupart des chasseurs, elle est en train de nous décimer «

« Elle n'a rien fait, vous l'avez forcé à le faire. Les sorcières, les Loup garou et vous avaient voulu jouer avec le feu et c'est ce que vous avez récolté si je puis dire « Casey disait normalement. Il entendît subitement la gâchette et vît l'arme de Monsieur Costa le pointait et visait son crâne.

« Faite attention à ce que vous dite Casey « Monsieur Costa déclara en pointant le gardiane avec l'arme. Casey resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« On a besoin d'alliance, on a besoin d'être solidaire contre le prisonnier. Il est en train de crée beaucoup de partisan, il crée sa propre alliance « Casey disait essayant de résonner Monsieur Costa

« Et le mal est fait, maintenant, il faut savoir pardonner, avancer et en ce sens essayer d'avoir ces jeunes gens dans notre camps «

« C'est jeune gens ? Tu parles de la sorcière « il déclara.

« Oui, dès que Wyatt trouvera _les alchimistes_, il en sera fini de nous, on a besoin de monde pour préparer cette guerre. Là il a réussi à décimer le conseil, certains Loup garou et maintenant vous, il décime tous ceux de notre alliance. »

« Elle est en train de l'aider à détruire le conseil. Elle a tué ma famille Casey, il n'y a aucune négociation qui tienne, je vais me venger, c'est tout « Casey regarda un moment Monsieur Costa lorsque celui-ci sentît encore un vent froid derrière lui. Monsieur Costa se retourna subitement mais ne vît personne. Il se retourna encore et vît Casey qui était en train de tenir son arbalète et le pointait avec .

« Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? » Monsieur Costa demanda.

« J'essaye de vous rendre la raison, j'ai besoin de cette bande »

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de particulier « Casey le regarda et sourît

« Ne le vois tu pas, ils forment l'alliance parfaite, une sorcière, un Loup Garou, des vampires, humain, hybride , même les originelles sont de leur côté « Casey déclara essayant de faire en sorte que cette histoire finisse bien pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Ben tu devras me tuer alors parce que si tu me laisse sortir d'ici en vie, je m'occupe de tuer chacun d'entre eux, parent enfant, tout le monde « Monsieur Costa déclara. Casey le regarda subitement et hocha la tête.

« A vos ordres « Il disait puis lança une flèche dans le crâne de Monsieur Costa à une vitesse que celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le voir arrivé. Casey resta un long moment à tenir son arbalète

«Pas besoin de vous dire que notre alliance est rompue« Casey déclara puis disparue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai mis un peu près 1 semaine pour l'écrire, c'est un miracle ! alors qu'en pensez vous ? <strong>_

_**Bon Week- End à tous .**_


	17. 2-2

_**Le chapitre 16 m'avait bien inspiré, mais celui-là j'ai eu dû mal. C'était vraiment dure.  
><strong>_

_**Soyez indulgente avec moi, je ne peux pas faire mieux, c'est tous ce que je peux donné, j'espère qu'il vous y a pas grand casting dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperais sur l'autre.  
><strong>_

_**Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires comme d'habitudes, je les adore ! et aussi les Pm de certaines qui me font chaud au coeur.  
><strong>_

**Vampire diaries et les musiques ainsi que leur paroles ne m'app****artienne pas.**

**Music :**

**Birdy : Help the people**

**U2 : One **

**Greg Laswell : This Woman Work **

**One Republic : Marchin on**

**Nitesky : Robot Koch **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Birdy : Help the people<strong>

**_Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ces cœurs faibles et ivres_**  
><strong><em> Je suppose que tu as embrassé les filles et les a fait pleurer,<em>**  
><strong><em> Ces reines de mésaventure aux visages meurtris...<em>**  
><strong><em> Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ces yeux faibles et creux,<em>**  
><strong><em> Des foules ardentes d'anges muets,<em>**  
><strong><em> Qui donnent de l'amour et n'obtiennent rien en retour, Oh.<em>**

Le silence, il avait besoin de silence pour se concentrer, pour penser, pour récolter toute la connaissance qu'il avait acquise ces derniers temps. Il restait le corps sous l'eau, les bras déployaient et les yeux fermaient. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans l'eau, il ressemblait à un mort. Il ferma profondément les yeux pour pouvoir voir la connaissance, pour pouvoir la capter. Il était en train de se concentrer. Il voyait les images déferlaient, les souvenirs déferlaient subitement, les souvenirs de chacune d'entre elles. Les cris, les hurlements des gens, les évènements, les guerres déclenchaient, tout était en train de le bombarder, mais son esprit s'arrêta à un moment subitement. Ses paupières arrêtèrent de bouger, de s'agiter pour se concentrer sur ce moment, un moment très lointain :

_Elle courrait de toutes ses forces dans la forêt essayant de lui échapper. Elle regardait derrière effrayée tout en parcourant la forêt. Elle entendait le bruit, elle entendait les feuilles bougeaient derrière. Le peur commençait à l'envahir et à la pousser à accélérer, à fuir. Elle accéléra le pas ne sentant plus rien, mais finit pas trébucher. Elle tomba par terre sur le ventre et allait se relever, mais elle sentît quelqu'un la mettre sur le dos pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle ouvra les yeux choqués en voyant un Lycanthrope. Celui-ci sourît._

_« J'ai l'honneur te de désigner comme un sacrifice ce soir » Il disait en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle le regarda surprise d'en voir un aussi près._

_« Pas ce soir « Elle disait puis sortît une dague de sa poche et le planta bien dans le cœur. Le sang gicla sur elle, mais elle resta de marbre tandis que le Lycanthrope se transforma en humain en face d'elle et tomba sur le côté. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda puis se leva. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui planta encore une fois, puis encore et encore comme possédé. A chaque gestes, ses coups se faisaient plus violent, plus mortels. Elle s'acharnait pour montrer sa haine envers ces gens, ces créatures. Elle allait encore donner un coup de dague mais son bras fut bloqué par quelqu'un qui était derrière elle. _

_« Esther arrête « Une de ses amis disait. Esther allait continuer ,mais son ami lui tint le poignet fortement la maitrisant. Elle maitrisait facilement Esther qui tenta à plusieurs reprise sans jamais y arrivé. _

_« Il y a assez de sang « Son ami continua voyant tout le sang qui avait giclé sur les vêtements, le visage, les cheveux de sa camarade. Sa camarade lui prît la dague._

_« C'est fini » Elle disait. Les deux filles virent le Lycanthrope disparaitre sous leurs yeux. Elle lâcha le poignet de son ami. Esther se releva subitement et regarda sa camarade._

_« Il faut les arrêter, ces gens, j'en ai marre « Elle disait puis s'éloigna _

_« On a besoin de temps » _

_« Du temps Abbygail , vraiment ? » Esher disait sous le choque. Elle la regarda à cran _

_« Ils tuent, ils tuent des peuples entiers et on sait tous qui sont les responsables, on sait tous qu'ils contrôlent ces choses « Esther disait. Abbygail la regarda _

_« Il est impossible de rentrer là bas et on est juste des humains alors qu'eux, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont « Abbygail répondit_

_**Les uns aident les autres**_  
><em><strong>Et si tu es nostalgique,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Donne-moi ta main et je la tiendrai...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les uns aident les autres<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et rien ne te tirera vers le bas...<strong>_

_**Oh, et si j'avais l'intelligence,**_  
><em><strong>Oh, et si j'avais l'intelligence,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je serai froide comme la pierre et aussi riche que le fou,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui a renvoyé tous ces bons cœurs au loin..<strong>_

_« Et tu te montres irresponsable en te promenant dans la forêt la nuit, alors remet en toi Es. Emma est en train de chercher une solution pour tous, et peut être qu'elle a trouvé la solution à ce moment même « Abbygail disait se montrant ferme. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blond que Esther même plus et des yeux très verts. Elle arrivait à être ferme lorsqu'il le fallait. Esther la regarda un moment pensant aux mots d'Abbygail qui avait raison, comme la plupart du temps. Elle leur disait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la haine, d'être raisonnable alors que pour la plupart d'entre elles, l'heure n'était plus à la raison, mais comme Abbygail le disait, elles faisaient toutes semblant d'être raisonnable, même si elles savaient toutes que Abbygail avait la même haine envers tous ces gens._

_« Regarde toi, tu dois te calmer « Abbygail disait en s'approchant des mains de Esther pour lui montrer ses mains. Esther baissa la tête et comprît en voyant ses mains qu'elle s'était acharnée, elle s'était tellement acharnée que la dague lui avait laissé des blessures sur la main. _

_« Ok, ok « Elle disait seulement réalisant son état. Abbygail hocha la tête puis les deux femmes s'en allèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur campement. Elles changeaient toujours d'endroits histoire que les Lycanthropes ne les trouvent pas, histoire de se détacher de toute vie. Comme Abbygail n'arrêtait pas de leur dire, elles ne pouvaient compter que sur elles toutes. Elles arrivèrent des heures après fatiguées et virent leurs amis autour du feu de camps. Elles n'étaient plus beaucoup à cause de ses Lycanthropes et toutes ses créatures. Elles étaient en train de regarder les alentours, elles faisaient toute la garde tandis qu'Emma était en train d'étudier un livre. Esther entra en première puis Abbygail, mais après être entré, elle referma le cercle derrière qu'elle avait dessiné avec de la poudre. Méthode qu'elles avaient apprise en parcourant la route._

_« Alors « Esther demanda en regardant Emma. Abbygail s'assît à son tour et toutes les filles regardèrent Emma qui tenait son livre. _

_« Je crois savoir où est la fameuse épée « _

_« Vraiment ? Où ? » Esther demanda. Emma regarda toute les filles_

_« Faite moi confiance, je vous montrerais demain « Elle disait seulement puis se releva laissant les filles intrigué. Ils la regardèrent perdu._

_« Bon je propose qu'on aille se coucher « Abbygail disait _

_« Quoi c'est tout ? On laisse Emma savoir où est l'épée »_

_« Si elle estime qu'on n'a pas à savoir, c'est qu'on n'a pas à savoir, c'est moins dangereux si on disperse l'information « Abby disait puis se leva laissant les filles autour du feu de camps. Esther soupira _

_« Je vais me prendre un bain « Esther disait._

_« Fais attention « Yseult disait. Esther s'en alla sans rien dire toujours couverte de sang sur elle. Elle s'arrêta près du lac pas trop loin du feu de camps avec la dague qu'elle avait utilisé contre le Lycanthrope. Elle se déshabilla, posa ses affaires restant tout de même vêtu de ses sous vêtements. Elle nettoya ses cheveux agacés par tout le sang. Elle regarda ses cheveux se nettoyer sans rien dire perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît une voix qui lui fît peur._

**_Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ce monde de petites conséquences_**  
><strong><em> Derrière les larmes, à l'intérieur des mensonges,<em>**  
><strong><em> Un millier de couchers de soleil meurent lentement<em>**  
><strong><em> Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ces cœurs faibles et ivres<em>**  
><strong><em> Je suppose que la solitude est venue frapper à ta porte<em>**  
><strong><em> Nul n'a besoin d'être seul, oh chante!<em>**

_« Ce n'est pas bien de se promener seule dans les bois « Elle tourna sa tête et regarda l'homme en question qui était blond aux yeux bleus. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et vît qu'il avait à son tour une dague attaché sur un de ses genoux. Rien qu'en le voyant, elle savait que c'était un homme de voyage lui aussi. De toute manière, il n'y avait que ça, des gens qui essayaient de survivre à tous ses êtres surnaturels qui dominaient leur monde. Il faisait parti des gens qui avaient survécu, qui essayaient de survivre. Esther se ressaisît et lui répondit enfin n'ayant pas peur de lui, ils leur en faut beaucoup plus dorénavant pour avoir peur à elle et ses amis._

_« Je sais comment me protéger » Elle répliqua sans cligner des yeux. Elle restait à le fixer intensément voulant lui montrer en un regard qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner d'elle._

_« Vous devriez vous éloigner avant que ma famille vous trouve si vous ne voulez pas de problème « Esther disait pour l'éloigner en l'intimidant dans le cas où il serait dangereux. Il resta à la scrutait sans cligner des yeux à son tour, étrangement, il avait les même yeux qu'elle, les yeux qui se méfiaient de tout, le visage sévère. Il avait l'air d'en avoir subi pas mal à son tour. Le jeune homme allait parler, mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui l'appela au loin. _

_« Friedrich où tu es ? On y va « Une voix féminine disait. Celui-ci se leva de suite. _

_« Faite attention, des Lycanthropes trainent dans le coin « Il disait puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Esther. Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire puis nagea pour remonter à la surface et se rhabiller se sentant plus trop en sécurité surtout qu'il était venu sans qu'elle le remarque, elle n'avait rien entendu même pas ses pas et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle rejoignît les filles et s'allongea à côté d'Abbygail. _

_« Ca va « Abbygail disait sentant le corps d'Esther allongée derrière elle. _

_« A ton avis « Elle répondit seulement _

« Wyatt » Celui-ci ouvra subitement ses yeux bleus azur en entendant sa voix qui l'avait réveillé de son état. Il resta les yeux ouverts puis remonta à la surface et reprît son souffle. Il mît ses cheveux derrière sa tête et regarda la personne en haut de la piscine agacé qu'elle ait dérangée alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de trouver les alchimistes. Il y était presque, il le sentait, les images, tout lui paraissait plus facile d'accès.

_**Les uns aident les autres**_  
><em><strong> Et si tu es nostalgique,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Donne-moi ta main et je la tiendrai...<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les uns aident les autres<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et rien ne te tirera vers le bas...<strong>_

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Il demanda seulement à la personne en face d'elle.

« Les gardianes ont tué le chef de la famille Costa « L'homme déclara à Wyatt qui resta silencieux sans rien dire. Il nagea ensuite pour rejoindre le bord. Il monta l'échelle puis sortît et prît la serviette qui était sur une chaise. Il essuya son visage réfléchissant puis se retourna vers son camarade.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Il demanda. En ce moment, il était à la recherche des alchimistes, c'était tous ce qui l'importait. Il se plongeait dans les souvenirs du conseil, des souvenirs qui lui demandaient du temps et de la concentration.

« Si les gardianes ont tué un Costa, cela veut dire qu'ils ont rompu leur alliance. Et la seule raison qui puisse expliquer cela est que les gardianes veulent la sorcière dans leur camps » Il disait ayant bien réfléchi à la situation. Wyatt resta à regarder en face de lui tenant la serviette dans ses deux mains.

« Les autres et moi pensons qu'ils veulent l'utiliser contre toi, qu'ils la veulent dans leur camp « Il avoua ayant un peu marre que Wyatt se concentre sur les alchimistes oubliant un peu le reste.

« Qu'en est-il des chasseurs ?, ils prévoient de se venger des gardianes ? Ou de passer outre «

« Ils prévoient de se venger, mais bon tu sais va atteindre un gardiane surtout si Slevin est derrière eux «

_**Oh, et si j'avais l'intelligence,**_  
><em><strong> Oh, et si j'avais l'intelligence,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je serai froide comme la pierre et aussi riche que le fou<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui a renvoyé tous ces bons cœurs au loin..<strong>_

« Connaissant la réputation de Slevin, celui-ci va laisser les gardianes se démerder, ils ont rompu une alliance, il n'a plus aucune obligation envers eux « Wyatt se mît à dire connaissant la réputation de Slevin. Tout le monde savait que Slevin était quelqu'un de confiant, et que les valeurs comme le respect et la confiance était importante, c'était en ce sens que Wyatt admirait Slevin. Oui, il admirait tellement qu'il se chargerait de son peuple en dernier. Il tourna sa tête .

« Appelle tout le monde « Wyatt se mît à dire, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire puisqu'ils apparurent tous d'un coup à côté de son camarade. Wyatt les regardait tous.

« Occupez vous des gardianes « Wyatt se mît à dire.

« Trouver les chasseurs, proposez leur un marché, on les aide à se venger des gardianes, s'ils acceptent de créer une alliance avec nous dans leur intérêt «

« Et quel est notre intérêt dans tous ça ? » Un des hommes demanda

« On peut simplement tuer les chasseurs puis les gardianes et ensuite les Loup Garou » Il continua. Wyatt leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Je veux que chacun d'entre eux voit leur alliance brisé, la mort est une solution beaucoup trop facile, ils doivent subir, la trahison, comme on a subi « Wyatt disait parlant au nom de tous. Ils ne dirent tous rien.

«Vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils coopèrent » Wyatt continua. Il se dirigea vers la chaise et prît des photos ce qui intrigua tout le monde qui comprît que Wyatt avait un plan depuis le début.

« Donnez leur ça » Wyatt disait en donnant les photos à un des hommes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda.

_**Les uns aident les autres**_  
><em><strong> Et si tu es nostalgique,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Donne-moi ta main et je la tiendrai...<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les uns aident les autres<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et rien ne te tirera vers le bas...<strong>_

« Ce qui pourrait intéresser les chasseurs à faire une alliance avec nous « Wyatt déclara. L'homme à qui, il avait donné les photos les regarda une à une perdu. Il leva la tête pour regarder Wyatt comprenant et se mît à sourire. L'homme balafré qui était derrière sourît.

« Une nouvelle chasse s'opère on dirait bien « Celui-ci déclara parmi tous les prisonniers qui sourirent comprenant que Wyatt savait comment attirer les gardianes, comment les tuer. Ils disparurent tous en même temps sauf l'homme balafré qui resta à regarder Wyatt.

« ça avance ta recherche « L'homme balafré demanda. Wyatt hocha la tête.

« Je vais réussir à décoder les images « Wyatt disait déterminé même s'il devait passer des siècles sous l'eau.

« Ta patience a des limites on dirait « L'homme balafré disait. Wyatt resta à regarder en face de lui.

« Cette sorcière « Wyatt se mît à dire laissant un silence. L'homme balafré sourît comprenant

« Elle est trop sorcière hein « Il répliqua. Wyatt repensa à elle et à son horreur lorsqu'elle avait vu tout le monde brûlait.

« J'espère pour elle qu'elle saura choisir son camp « Wyatt déclara seulement ayant un peu un problème avec Bonnie.

« Sinon quoi ? Wyatt se mît à sourire.

« Je serais beaucoup moins gentil « Il continua seulement puis descendît l'échelle de la piscine pour essayer de déchiffrer l'endroit où pouvait être les alchimistes.

**_Oh, et s j'avais l'intelligence,_**  
><strong><em> Oh, et si j'avais l'intelligence,<em>**  
><strong><em> Je serai froide comme la pierre et aussi riche que le fou<em>**  
><strong><em> Qui a renvoyé tous ces bons cœurs au loin..<em>**

* * *

><p>Casey était en train de manger et gémissait à chaque bouché de viande qu'il mangeait tellement c'était bon. Il hocha la tête tout en mâchant comprenant pourquoi les Loup Garou étaient carnivore. Oui, la viande c'était tous ce qu'il y avait plus de vrai. Il était en train de manger sur la grande table attendant qu'il revienne et qu'il mange avec lui. Il entendît subitement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et comprît qu'il était rentré.<p>

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle « Casey disait sentant le Loup Garou marchait dans le salon.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut être bien pire que le conseil mort, les Loup Garou qui se font tué dans mon monde et dans le tien « Slevin disait en posant ses affaires pas vraiment d'humeur ce que Casey entendait. Il commença à tousser se demandant comment il allait lui dire puis bu son verre de vin pour faire passer le morceau de viande qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir et mangé avec moi « Casey disait seulement sans regarder Slevin qui le regardait perdu. Casey se contentait de manger en regardant son assiette. Slevin s'assît sur la chaise et prît son verre de vin qui était déjà posé sur la table tout comme son assiette.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Slevin demanda en buvant

« Manges d'abord tu veux bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'ait pas vu « Casey disait en levant la tête et en souriant à Slevin qui resta à le regarder ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Slevin arrêta de boire subitement puis posa son verre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui est en charge de régler le problème causé par la sorcière « Slevin disait. Casey soupira agacé puis mâcha encore plus agacé que Slevin veuille parler.

« Mange tu veux bien « Casey ordonna seulement ne voulant pas aborder une discussion sérieuse qui risquait de fâcher le Loup Garou. Slevin le regarda un long moment et Casey comprît qu'il n'allait pas manger. Il continua à mâcher sous l'œil de Slevin ne sachant pas comment le dire. SLevin resta à le regarder mâcher se demandant quand il allait commencer à parler. Casey finit de mâcher son morceau de viande puis parla.

« Dit moi ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait nous deux ? des siècles, tu m'as vu succéder à mes ancêtres, tu as connu mes ancêtres, mes parents « Casey se mît à dire. Slevin ne dît rien comprenant que c'était mauvais signe lorsque quelqu'un parlait comme ça. Il commença à manger sachant pertinemment que ce que Casey allait dire allait le déplaire. Il mâcha son morceau de viande intimidant légèrement Casey qui restait à le regarder manger se demandant comment il faisait pour faire peur rien qu'en mangeant. Il n'avait pas peur de SLevin, mais il savait déjà comment Slevin allait réagir ce qui le faisait légèrement peur. Slevin ne montra rien et se contenta de manger sa viande comme pour dire à Casey _fais attention à ce que tu vas dire où sinon tu vas finir comme ce morceau de viande que je mange_, voila comment interprétait Casey les gestes anodins de Slevin.

« Oui, c'est ça, je t'ai vu acquérir tes pouvoirs, tu as grandi dans cette espace aussi « Slevin disait jouant le jeu de Casey.

« Et on se connait par cœur, je veux dire on sait tous que tu es fort, charismatique, que les sorcières et nous même les gardianes pouvons mourir pour toi. Tu as toujours eu notre protection jusqu'à récemment et c'est ce qui fais ta force, on n'est prêt à te suivre n'importe où comme un roi « Casey disait puis avala difficilement en voyant SLevin boire lentement son vin sans rien dire. Il regardait la pomme d'Adam de Slevin qui bougeait à chaque gorgé qu'il prenait et là encore il s'imaginait ce que Slevin ferait de lui après qu'il lui dirait.

« Et moi, tu me connais «

« Oué, tu es stratège, insouciant, parfois puérile, mais tu arrives constamment à tes fins et c'est ce qui te rend dangereux et apprécié de tous parce que tu sais qu'il y a des décisions dures à prendre dans la vie, et tu le fais que ce soit bon ou mauvais, tu as le sens du devoir « Slevin continua à la place de Casey ce qui fît sourire celui-ci.

« Merci de reconnaitre ça «

« C'est la vérité alors maintenant dit moi qu'est ce que tu as fais ? qu'est ce que tu as fais au point que tu prennes des gangs avec moi c'est pas ton style. Je sais aussi que lorsque tu agis indépendamment des autres gardianes et de moi tu prends cet air naïf et innocent qui ne te va pas, « Slevin se mît à dire en posant son verre. Il y eut un long silence avant que Slevin reprenne.

« Je te connais tu vois « Silence, c'est tous ce que la dernière phrase de Slevin laissa. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se fixèrent sans détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Casey baissa sa tête et prît ses couverts pour manger sous l'œil de Slevin. Il mangea son morceau et parla la bouche pleine espérant que Slevin ne comprenne pas.

« J'ai tué Monsieur Costa « Casey disait en mâchant sans regarder Slevin. Casey continua à mâcher sans le regarder puis bu sentant étrangement une légère tension. Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que SLevin n'entende pas, mais Slevin avait bien entendu. Celui-ci restait à regarder le gardiane en face de lui sans rien dire laissant un silence….

D'un coup il se mît à rire tout en buvant. Il rigola attirant le regard de Casey qui le regardait intrigué en le voyant rire. Lui, rire, pas normal, pas du tout normal.

« Je sais aussi que tu peux être très marrant « Slevin disait essayant de le prendre à la rigolade. Casey secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Surtout quand je n'essaye pas de faire de l'humour « Casey disait avec un léger sourire gêné. Slevin arrêta d'un coup de rire effaçant aussi le sourire de Casey qui comprît que Slevin avait enfin comprît. Encore un silence apparut doublé d'une tension palpable. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, mais Slevin brisa le silence et le contact. Il prît ses couverts et mangea sous l'œil de Casey qui se demandait ce à quoi pensait le Loup Garou, mais dans la manière qu'il avait de mâcher sa viande, il savait qu'il était contrarié.

« Alors tu as rompu une alliance établi il y a des siècles c'est ça « Slevin disait calmement tandis que ses articulations de la bouche se faisait plus sauvage.

« Bien, oui « Casey disait honnêtement.

« Il voulait tuer la sorcière et ses amis y compris les originelles, y compris Klaus « Casey disait discrètement espérant que ce nom fasse en sorte que SLevin comprenne ou réagisse en faveur de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, mais je tiens à dire qu'avec leur histoire de parchemin, je leur avais dit de ne pas s'en prendre aux originelles et ils ne m'ont pas écouté, résultats des courses. Wyatt a tué la moitié de leur famille, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il savait très bien que Wyatt prenait soin de la sorcière et après il voulait se venger sur elle, je ne pouvais pas « Casey disait. Slevin continua de manger n'étant pas au courant de tout ça.

« Ha je vois « Il disait d'un coup. Casey pencha sa tête en avant espérant que Slevin le comprenne.

« Vraiment, tu me comprends « Casey disait. Slevin ne répondit rien puis bu

« La moitié des chasseurs se sont fait décimé par Wyatt « Il demanda n'étant pas au courant. Casey hocha la tête

« Oui, la sorcière l'a appelé et il est venu «

« Oh la sorcière l'a appelé en plus »

« Tu voulais qu'elle appelle qui d'autre, personne ne veut l'aider de ton côté et du mien « Casey disait comme un reproche à Slevin.

« Alors la sorcière a décimé la famille de chasseur et toi tu en rajoute une couche en tuant leur chef qui est un de nos alliés « Slevin répondit montrant à Casey sa manière de voir les choses qui montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il ne dît rien un moment.

« Tu es fâché « Il demanda, étrangement il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le petit garçon qui devait rendre des comptes à son père. Slevin commença à faire une grimace d'agacement essayant de garder son calme.

« Tu as rompu une alliance établi depuis des siècles pour sauver la fille qui est responsable de notre situation actuelle »

« Elle a du pouvoir, personne ne veut le croire, mais je crois qu'elle est notre seul chance de trouver les alchimistes avant Wyatt et même mieux de renvoyer Wyatt ici « Casey se mît à dire sérieusement.

« C'est juste une ado qui ne pense qu'à vivre sa relation avec un vampire, ces mêmes vampires qui sont en train de décimé des peuples entier dehors » Slevin disait.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu es toujours détesté les vampires » Casey disait faisant référence à Esther.

« Esther et moi avons eu le sens du devoir, comme les chasseurs, comme vous, mais cette fille »

« Bonnie Bennett » Casey disait ce qui fît rire Slevin

« Je m'en fous de son nom, tous ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas foutu d'avoir un peu le sens du devoir et de réparer les choses, elle n'est pas foutu de se ramener et d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Elle est lâche et inutiles, on se sacrifie tous, on s'est tous sacrifié autant qu'on est. Toi, les gardianes, Moi, Esther, les Loup Garou, tout le monde mais elle, elle a le droit de vivre normalement tranquille en ignorant tous ce qu'elle a fait et toi tu veux sauver une fille de ce genre « Slevin disait montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de Bonnie Bennett dans cette histoire.

« Essaye de comprendre Slevin, elle en a subi pas mal. Klaus, Angel, les sorcières. On a même envoyé son copain dans une prison qui la torturé jour et nuit tu ne penses pas qu'elle est en droit de ne pas nous aider « Casey disait essayant de résonner Slevin, mais celui-ci se mît à rire.

« Oh parce que madame a subi beaucoup, elle a le droit de laisser des gens mourir oui voyons c'est logique, tiens laissons mourir tout le monde, on en a subi pas mal « Sleivn disait ce qui surpris Casey qui se demandait depuis quand il utilisait de l'ironie, il n'était pas si ironique en général, il devait vraiment avoir une dent contre la sorcière. Slevin perdît son sourire subitement

« Ce que tu as fais est impardonnable « Il se mît à dire sur un ton froid.

« On ne trahi pas les siens, tu as trahi les chasseurs et il y aura des répercussions « Slevin disait sachant pertinemment que les chasseurs n'allaient pas laisser tombé comme ça. Casey hocha la tête

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que lorsque les chasseurs vont te contacter parce qu'ils risquent de le faire, je te demanderais de ne pas te mettre de leur côté, je te demanderais de nous soutenir dans cette guerre « Casey disait subitement installant un silence. Slevin secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un air sévère.

« Je n'ai plus aucune obligation envers qui que ce soit, tu as rompu une alliance et toi et ton peuple devra en payer les conséquences « Slevin disait froidement ce qui surpris Casey qui avait peur de bien comprendre.

« Quoi ? Après toutes les années où on t'a soutenu, tu es prêt à nous laisser tomber » Casey se mît à dire changeant de ton avec Slevin. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour lui.

« Tu vois ce que les Costa ont du ressentir « Le Loup Garou répondit froidement ne montrant aucune once de sympathie.

« Slevin « Casey disait en montant le ton n'aimant pas trop ce qu'il entendait. Slevin secoua la tête montrant qu'il ne ferait rien.

« C'est une trahison, si tu nous aide pas «

« On récolte ce que l'on sème Casey, tu devrais le savoir «

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ton fils. Peut être que tu es le dirigeant de ce monde, mais moi tu me diriges pas, alors arrête avec tes airs supérieurs avec moi » Casey disait en montant le ton. Slevin se leva subitement ignorant le haussement de ton de Casey.

« Je te dirige pas certes, mais je renonce à votre protection, dit le à tous le monde, c'est fini. Tu as rompu une alliance et tu sais parfaitement que les valeurs comme le respect et la confiance sont précieuses pour moi. En trahissant les Costa tu as montré qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance. TU aurais dû laisser les chasseurs leur libre arbitre tel était notre contrat « Slevin disait puis s'en alla laissant Casey à table. Casey se leva

« Tu réalises que sans Bonnie Bennett, on arrivera jamais à battre Wyatt, à réussir à remettre les prisonniers à leur place « Casey disait subitement. Slevin s'arrêta un moment puis se retourna.

« Alors mourrons tous ensemble, pourquoi on devrait continuer à se battre alors que des filles comme cette sorcière que tu estimes tant ne nous fait que des coups bas. Grâce à elle Wyatt a déjà 2-0 alors j'arrête de me battre, j'arrête trouvez quelqu'un d'autre comme chiot, j'ai des gens ici qui ont besoin de moi et qui valent le coup de se battre pour eux « Slevin disait puis monta les escaliers mais Casey cria.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es Slevin, tu ne renonce jama » Casey s'arrêta se rendant compte que SLevin était en train de les laisser tombé. Tout le monde était en train de capituler face à Wyatt, comment c'était possible ? Même Slevin ? Comment ? Casey se disait. Slevin monta les escaliers et arriva dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta en voyant sa femme qui le regardait choqué par ses paroles.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis hein ? tu ne peux pas laissé tombé les gardianes comme ca « Kiera disait choqué.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais constamment me sacrifier, soit on se sacrifie tous, soit personne «

« Tu considères encore qu'être ici est un sacrifice « Kiera disait perdu. Slevin hocha la tête

« C'est ce que c'est que ça plaise ou non, j'ai un peuple ici, ce que Casey a fait, ce que cette sorcière a fait, c'est impardonnable, c'est une trahison et les deux devraient en payer le prix «

« Tu as tellement le sens du devoir que tu as oublié qui tu étais avant, tu pourrais la comprendre, tu pourrais comprendre Casey «

« Tu penses qu'on m'a compris moi « Slevin disait laissant un silence. Oui, lui il avait accepté son destin, il avait accepté les règles établies. Esther et lui avaient accepté les règles alors pourquoi cette sorcière n'était pas foutu de les accepter. Kiera brisa le silence tout en s'approchant de lui.

« On n'est pas tous aussi fort que toi, on n'a pas tous autant le sens du devoir que toi, toi tu es né pour être cette homme extraordinaire que tous le monde admire tant, mais cette fille, elle ne sait rien de ce qui se passe, vous ne lui dite rien. Comment pourrait elle avoir ce sens du devoir alors que personne ne la met en garde, personne ne lui dit ce qui se passe « Kiera disait subitement laissant un silence. Elle resta à regarder Slevin qui regardait le sol réfléchissant à ce que sa femme était en train de dire.

« Peut être qu'il est temps d'envisager que le conseil a eu tous le faux depuis le début, que leur tactique n'était pas la bonne « Kiera continua ce qui intrigua Slevin

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ? » Il demanda

« Peut être que tu devrais envisager de crée une alliance avec cette sorcière « Slevin se mît à sourire trouvant l'idée absurde.

« Il est hors de question »

« Penses-y «

« Tu crois vraiment qu'après tous ce qu'elle a fait pour son vampire, elle serait prête à le laisser tombé, parce que c'est ce dont il s'agit Kiera, on le sait tous autant qu'on est tant qu'elle sera lié avec ce vampire, il en est fini de nous. Et je l'ai vu Kiera, ce vampire, il a réussi à quitter ce monde pour elle, il a réussi à sortir de la prison toujours lié à elle, il n'est pas prêt à la laisser partir et elle n'est pas prête à le laisser partir »

« Peut être que tu sous estimes son sens du devoir « Kiera disait. Slevin secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne la sous estime pas, ce sont les faits. Elle n'est pas faite pour se battre et encore moins pour avoir les responsabilités qui incombe au conseil « Slevin disait puis s'en alla laissant Kiera.

« Tu crois constamment lire les gens, mais tu te trompes « Elle disait

« Prouvez moi le contraire et je vous suis « Slevin disait seulement puis entra dans la chambre laissant sa femme seule dans le couloir. Kiera resta à regarder la porte agacé d'être marié à cet homme. C 'était dure d'être avec lui parfois, il n'écoutait rien, il était têtue comme une mule, mais elle devait avouer qu'il se trompait rarement voir jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>U2: One <strong>

**_Cela va-t-il mieux_**  
><strong><em>Ou ressens-tu la même chose<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela sera-t-il plus facile pour toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Maintenant que tu as quelqu'un à blâmer<em>**

Damon était en train de porter Laurel tandis qu'Elena était en train de regarder derrière elle s'assurant que personne ne les voit entrer par effraction dans son cabinet de vétérinaire. Le vampire ouvra la porte et ils entrèrent faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il avança au fond du cabinet sachant que Laurel habitait au dessus. Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers qui étaient au fond et leva la tête pour voir la porte qui menait à son appartement.

« Passe la moi « Elena disait. Damon hocha la tête puis lui passa Laurel.

« Ca va aller « Il demanda ayant peur qu'Elena la fasse tombé. Elena hocha la tête

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas « Elle disait puis monta les escaliers à la place de Damon. Il aurait bien voulu le faire, mais il n'était pas invité chez Laurel. Il resta à regarder Elena qui avait des difficultés à monter les escaliers avec Laurel. Elle n'était pas légère. Elena ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi lourde. La jeune brune s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle entendît la tête de Laurel frappait les parois du mur.

« Tu es sûr » Damon demanda inquiet en voyant à quel point Elena malmenait Laurel.

« Oui « Elena disait. Damon préféra ne rien dire. Elena ouvra la porte de chez Laurel sans difficulté puis entra avec elle dans son appartement. Elle entra puis s'arrêta en voyant que son appartement était plutôt agréable. Elle regarda l'espace surprise puis se dirigea vers des marches , les 3 marches qui la menait à la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, elle posa Laurel dans son grand lit puis soupira fatigué. Elle mît ses mains sur sa taille et souffla.

« Ouaw » Elle disait soulagé du poids Laurel qui commençait à peser. Elle reprît vite sa respiration puis lui mît une couvrante pour la protéger. Elle prît ensuite son réveil et mît l'heure suivant les instructions de Damon qui lui avait ordonné de surtout mettre le réveil. Une fois que la verveine avait disparu de l'organisme de Laurel, Damon l'avait hypnotisé afin qu'elle oublie tous ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait aussi hypnotisé l'ordonnant d'ouvrir les yeux dès qu'elle entendrait son réveil donc il comptait vraiment sur Elena pour qu'elle mette le réveil sinon sans réveil, pas de réveil pour Laurel vraiment pas de réveil.

Alors Elena suivît les ordres de Damon. Elle regarda ensuite Laurel soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien parmi tout les gens qui étaient restés coincé chez Tyler, c'est-à-dire eux. Elle arrêta de penser puis s'en alla. Elle ferma la porte puis descendît les escaliers, mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieu en voyant la tête de Damon qui était au téléphone avec Stefan. Elena fronça les sourcilles perdu puis descendît tout doucement les marches. Une fois que Damon raccrocha, elle descendît la dernière marche ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

**_Tu dis_**  
><strong><em>Un seul amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Une seule vie<em>**  
><strong><em>Quand il n'y a qu'un seul besoin<em>**  
><strong><em>Dans la nuit<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est un seul amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous devons le partager<em>**  
><strong><em>Il te quittera bébé<em>**  
><strong><em>Si tu n'en prends pas soin<em>**

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda se demandant ce qui pouvait être bien pire que toute cette journée, que cette vie. Là, honnêtement, elle était fatiguée, épuisée, lessivée, faible et encore ses mots n'étaient pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'Elena ressentait ce soir. Damon ne dît rien un moment un peu perturbé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Elle répéta se rapprochant de Damon de plus près faisant en sorte de se retrouver très proche. Damon laissa un suspens puis parla.

« Tyler a essayé de joindre son oncle « Damon se mît à dire en regardant intensément Elena qui le regardait avec ses yeux, les yeux qui lui suppliaient de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

« Il a retrouvé son téléphone en face de la maison « Damon s'arrêta un moment en voyant les yeux grands ouvert d'Elena subitement qui comprît. Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche sous le choque.

« Là où il y avait les chasseurs « Il continua ,mais Elena avait comprit. Elena ne dît rien un moment puis enleva sa main de sa bouche.

« Comment va Tyler ? » Elena demanda seulement se doutant de ce que Tyler devait ressentir.

« Bonnie est avec lui, il refuse de bouger de la maison. Elle essaye de le faire bouger avant que l'ambulance arrive et que Léo efface toutes les preuves de notre présence « Damon continua doucement ayant l'impression qu'il devait parler calmement et doucement pour qu'Elena digère les évènements de la journée et les conséquences de la soirée. Elena hocha la tête puis sentît ses yeux devenir humide subitement. Damon resta de marbre face à une Elena qui sentait la pression revenir, cette pression qu'elle avait oublié avec le temps, qu'elle avait oublié pendant que Damon était absent. Elle était en train de revenir et Damon le voyait bien.

« Ca va ? « Damon demanda. Elena secoua la tête repensant à tous les chasseurs qui ont brulé sous leurs yeux, à toutes les personnes mortes ce soir y compris l'oncle de Tyler.

**_T'ai-je déçu ?_**  
><strong><em>Ou laissé un goût amer dans la bouche ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu agis comme si tu n'avais jamais reçu d'amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tu veux que je parte sans amour<em>**

« Non, je ne vais pas bien » Elena disait puis s'éloigna de Damon. Elle sortît du cabinet à toute vitesse ayant besoin d'air. Damon la regarda partir puis marcha derrière elle. Elena avança sur la route à toute vitesse mettant une main sur son cœur, elle avait besoin d'espace. Elle s'arrêta subitement et se pencha en avant se sentant vraiment pas bien. Elle se mît à vomir subitement sentant ses cheveux recouvrir son visage.

« Elena « Damon disait en avançant, mais Elena continua à vomir. Elle mît sa main derrière

« Non Damon « Elena disait ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Damon resta à la regarder vomir sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, Elena arrêta de vomir. Elle essuya sa bouche avec sa manche retrouvant sa respiration. Elle respira fort sentant les larmes descendre et le pire c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison en un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était juste là, la pression, la fatigue, l'impression que plus rien n'allait, l'impression que la mort les entourait. Oui, c'était ça, elle avait l'impression que la mort la poursuivait, et cette impression ne datait pas d'hier non depuis celle de ses parents, elle ne voyait que ça.

« Elena » Damon disait ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui dire ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait. Il le savait, il était tout autant fatigué qu'elle, tout autant sous pression, et sa journée n'avait pas été meilleure qu'elle. Ils avaient exactement eu la même journée.

« Je suis fatigué de cette vie « Elena se mît à dire subitement. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle les yeux dans le vide repensant au passé, à son passé, à sa vie d'avant, et à celle qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

« Ne l'es tu pas « Elle demanda subitement en se retournant vers Damon.

« Je ne veux pas faire parti d'une alliance avec les originelles, avec Klaus. Je ne veux pas assister à toute cette guerre. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression qu'on n'a pas de libre arbitre, qu'on a rien et qu'on décide de notre destin à notre place, je suis tellement « Elle s'arrêta subitement ayant l'impression de se répéter. Les larmes d'Elena coulèrent subitement sans s'arrêter lui coupant le souffle. Elle leva la tête et le fixa. Elle haussa les épaules

**_Et bien il est trop tard_**  
><strong><em>Ce soir<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour faire ressurgir le passé<em>**  
><strong><em>Dans la lumière<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous ne faisons qu'un<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais nous sommes différents<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous devons nous soutenir<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous soutenir<em>**  
><strong><em>Un<em>**

« Ne l'es tu pas « Elle répéta seulement. Il y eu un long silence, Damon ne dît rien, il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle puis l'enlaça. Elle ne réagit pas au début légèrement surprise de l'étreinte de Damon autour d'elle. Elle sentît la main de Damon derrière sa tête et trouva la force de lever sa main et de la poser sur sa taille voulant être réconforté par lui.

« Je sais, on est tous pareil, je le suis aussi crois moi « Damon chuchota dans l'oreille de la jeune brune qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Et on va rester comme ça jusqu'à que tu te sens mieux ok « Il continua forçant à Elena à hocher la tête. Et ce fût exactement ce qu'ils firent. Ils restèrent comme ça sur la route jusqu'à qu'Elena se sente mieux et plus les secondes passés, plus elle se sentait mieux dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>« Merci « Stefan disait une fois que Léo avait fini de mettre de l'essence autour de la maison de Jared. Leo regarda Stefan, et Caroline.<p>

« Pas de problème, mais il faut y allé « Léo disait pour leur dire que Tyler et Bonnie devaient sortir de la maison pour qu'ils puissent appeler les pompiers et les policiers. Caroline regarda la maison de Tyler un moment se demandant comment il se sentait, mais elle préférait laisser Bonnie se charger de lui. Elle aurait plus les mots qu'elle. En plus elle n'était pas sûre que Tyler voulait la voir ce soir, pas après ce qui c'était passé avec Klaus.

« Bonnie s'en occupe « Caroline disait à Léo qui hocha la tête. Il resta à regarder Caroline puis les trois regardèrent les deux maisons en face d'eux repensant à la journée.

« Comment le prisonnier a su » Léo se mît à dire trouvant bizarre le fait que le prisonnier soit arrivé au moment où ils en avaient besoin. Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était impossible selon lui. Seul lui se posait la question, parce que les autres étaient encore trop fatigué, épuisé, par cette journée. Ils en avaient tous marre, une simple réception, c'était terminé en tuerie sous leurs yeux encore une fois du sang avait coulé. Quand cela cessera ? se demandait Caroline à ce moment. Quand toute cette merde dans leur vie cessera ?

« Quel importance, le mal est fait « Caroline disait se ressaisissant de ses pensées. Elle s'éloigna en croisant les bras fatigué se dirigeant vers la sortie. Stefan se retourna et la regarda.

_**Es-tu venue ici pour demander pardon**_  
><em><strong>Es-tu venue ressusciter les morts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es-tu venue pour jouer à Jésus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour les lépreux qui sont dans ta tête<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ai-je trop demandé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plus que de raison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne m'as rien donné<strong>_  
><em><strong>A présent c'est tout ce que j'ai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous ne faisons qu'un<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais nous sommes différents<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous nous faisons du mal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Puis nous recommençons<strong>_

« Où tu vas ? » Stefan cria

« Je prends l'air, pas besoin de me raccompagner « Caroline disait seulement sous l'œil de Stefan, Léo et Jess qui comprirent que la soirée étaient assez dure à digérer pour tous le monde y compris Tyler, surtout Tyler.

« On doit y allé « Bonnie disait assise au bord du lit de Tyler. Rien de dire cela lui faisait mal au cœur surtout en voyant l'état de Tyler qui était assis par terre contre la porte de sa chambre. Il avait son bras qui était soutenu par son genou et la tête dans sa main n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui s'était passé, se demandant comment il allait dire à sa mère ce qui s'était passé ? Comment il allait lui dire que son frère est mort. Bonnie serra les draps du lit s'en voulant de ce qui s'était passé ce soir. C'était de sa faute ce qui s'était passé ? et le pire dans tous ça c'était que depuis tout à l'heure, elle était trop lâche pour le dire à Tyler. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait appelé le prisonnier ? Qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Elle n'arrivait pas, elle n'arrivait pas de peur qui la haïsse, de peur qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, qui lui reproche, elle se le reprochait déjà elle-même alors elle ne voulait pas l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre surtout si cette personne était Tyler, non surtout pas Tyler. L'homme qui a toujours été là pour elle peu importe les décisions qu'elle prenait, il avait toujours soutenue, toujours, mais là ce qu'elle avait fait, elle considérait cela comme impardonnable.

« Oui « Tyler disait se rendant compte que Bonnie avait raison. Il fallait partir. Il se leva prenant appuie sur la porte. Il allait tomber mais il se rattrapa. Bonnie se leva de suite et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demanda en le tenant inquiet. Tyler resta à regarder le vide sans rien dire. Il se libéra de Bonnie puis ouvra la porte et s'en alla sans rien dire de plus.

« Pas ce soir « Il disait seulement en marchant dans le couloir. Bonnie sortît et regarda Tyler marchait dans le couloir. Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortît. Tyler descendît les escaliers de sa maison qui était à moitié détruite à cause des chasseurs, des originelles, d'eux. Il s'arrêta dans son salon en voyant le bordel. Il regarda les alentours puis shoota dans le bordel agacé faisant un boucan énorme. Bonnie descendît et regarda Tyler qui se défoulait. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et s'assît sur son canapé plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta comme ça se demandant comment il allait le dire à sa mère ? Déjà qu'elle avait perdu son mari, et maintenant son frère. Il en avait marre que sa mère perde des gens à cause de ce monde surnaturel. Bonnie s'approcha de lui et s'assît. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé » Elle disait en approchant sa tête. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Tyler et chuchota dans son oreille.

« Je suis désolé « Elle répéta n'arrivant à dire que ça s'en voulant horriblement. Tyler pencha son corps près de Bonnie et celle-ci mît ses bras autour de lui comprenant que ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à être le Tyler fonceur et sans prise de tête qu'il était d'habitude. Non, il n'arrivait pas, tous ce à quoi il pensait c'était à sa mère, c'était au fait que celle-ci avait encore perdu quelqu'un à cause de ce putain de monde surnaturel. Bonnie sentît ses larmes coulaient à son tour en entendant Tyler pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi faible, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Tyler autant désemparé et tous ça c'était à cause d'elle. Elle pencha son corps en avant pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Tyler tout en le berçant.

« Je suis désolé « Elle répéta encore une fois et elle continua à le répéter espérant que sa conscience s'en trouve légère, mais ce fût tout le contraire. Elle continua à le répété et ses mots suivirent les pleures de Tyler qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Stefan arriva subitement, mais il s'arrêta en voyant la scène en face de lui. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan puis secoua la tête lui disant qu'il fallait encore du temps à Tyler. Stefan hocha la tête comprenant. Elle lui fît un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle se chargeait du reste, mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Bonnie insista

« Va t'en « Elle chuchota forçant Stefan à reculer. Celui-ci s'en alla sans rien dire

« Alors ? » Léo demanda

« Bonnie se charge du reste, on doit y allé »

« Tu es sûre « Léo disait inquiet

« Oui » Stefan disait puis s'en alla un peu perturbé par l'ambiance de ce soir. Une ambiance laissée par le prisonnier. Léo et Jess se regardèrent puis s'en allèrent à leur tour suivant Stefan.

**_Tu dis_**  
><strong><em>L'amour est un temple<em>**  
><strong><em>L'amour est une loi divine<em>**  
><strong><em>L'amour est un temple<em>**  
><strong><em>L'amour est la loi divine<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu me demandes d'entrer<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais ensuite tu me fais ramper<em>**  
><strong><em>Et je ne peux me raccrocher<em>**  
><strong><em>A ce que tu as<em>**  
><strong><em>Quand la seule chose que tu as c'est la douleur<em>**

Bonnie resta un peu près 20 minutes avec Tyler avant que celui-ci se calme. Il finit par se calmer et se releva de Bonnie se rendant compte qu'il avait craqué dans ses bras. Il s'assît puis essuya ses yeux de toutes ses forces sous les yeux de Bonnie qui savait qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué près d'elle. Il n'aimait pas craqué devant qui que se soit même si c'était Bonnie. Il termina d'essuyer ses yeux puis soupira.

« J'ai saisi, il faut y allé, j'ai saisi » Il disait en soupirant n'ayant pas le courage d'aller voir sa mère.

« Tu peux y allé, je m'occupe du reste « Bonnie disait ne voulant pas que Tyler reste. Tyler tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Tu es sûre « Il disait voulant bien que Bonnie s'occupe du reste parce que lui n'avait pas la force.

« Je suis sûre, je m'occupe de tout, va t'en « Bonnie disait. Tyler resta à la regarder un moment. Il posa sa main autour de sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui.

« Merci « Il disait dans son oreille content qu'elle soit là pour lui.. Bonnie secoua la tête, elle ne dît rien. Elle se contenta de ne rien dire sentant ses larmes montaient. Comment pouvait-il la remercier alors que c'était à cause d'elle tous ce vacarme, à cause de ses choix. Elle se libéra de Tyler et sourît

« Allez va t'en loin d'ici « Elle disait comme si c'était le mieux à faire se retenant de pleurer. Elle avait envie de pleurer là maintenant rien que le voyant, rien qu'en l'entendant la remercier, la remercier de tout ce merdier. Tyler hocha la tête puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seule dans sa maison. Il marcha et regarda la maison de Jared. Il ne dît rien. Il se contenta de s'en aller à son tour laissant Bonnie qui était assise sur le canapé. Elle mît son visage dans ses mains et lâcha un crie d'agacement, de colère, de haine envers elle-même. Oui, c'était qu'elle ressentait, elle se détestait ce soir. Wyatt, comment avait-elle pu l'appeler ? Pourquoi à chaque fois la seule solution qu'elle trouvait c'était lui.

**_Un seul amour_**  
><strong><em>Un seul sang<em>**  
><strong><em>Une seule vie<em>**  
><strong><em>Il te faut faire ce que tu dois faire<em>**

D'abord le conseil, maintenant les chasseurs, elle avait beau prétendre qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il irait jusque là, elle le savait. Il l'avait prévenu, elle était prévenue, et elle avait quand même dit son prénom. Elle avait quand même pensé à lui. Tout cette soirée était en train de lui revenir, en plus de Wyatt, Julia Costa était encore dans sa tête, sa voix, ses paroles, ses discours. Tous ce qu'elle avait dit était en quelque sorte vraie. Bonnie était du côté du prisonnier, et tous ce qui se passait dans les alentours étaient de sa faute. Elle resta sentant la pression l'envahir jusqu'à la noyer, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, la respiration. Elle resta paralysée puis se releva décidé à faire en sorte que toute cette soirée disparaisse. Elle avança, ferma la maison de Tyler puis se dirigea vers celle de Jared. Elle s'accroupît puis posa sa main sur l'essence que Léo avait mît partout. Elle murmura puis vît le feu embrasait l'essence puis la maison. Bonnie se releva et regarda la maison. Elle prît ensuite son téléphone et appela les pompiers. Elle leur expliqua la situation tout en restant anonyme puis s'en alla prenant la voiture de Damon avec elle pour ne laisser plus aucune voiture, plus aucunes preuves même si elle avait été la plupart détruite par les prisonniers. Elle conduit, elle allait aller en direction du manoir, mais elle s'arrêta subitement en pleine route. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire repensant à la journée, aux originelles, à tout. Aux paroles de Julia avant tout.

_**« Tu te proclame sans camp, mais tes actes ont prouvé mainte et mainte fois le contraire, il serait peut être temps d'être active non, de trouver ta place et arrêté de te proclamer neutre «**_

_**« Tu penses que diriger ce monde est manigance, dit moi toi qu'est ce que tu fais avec tes pouvoirs là maintenant ? » Elle se mît à dire.**_

_**« Tu cherches à sauver ton petit ami, voila ce que ce résume une sorcière maintenant, à tué, à prendre des risques par amour pour un vampire en plus «**_

_**« Alors que les sorcières ont fait tellement de chose, des alliances pour survivre, pour nous faire survivre tous ensemble, les humains, et nous, des gens comme toi ou ton vampire. Et toi qui est la seule à avoir du pouvoir, ne bouge pas, ne fait rien pour ses compatriotes. Non, elle essaye juste de vivre une histoire d'amour sordide avec un vampire. Voila en quoi le travail de toute une génération de sorcière se termine quel ironie «**_

Bonnie frappa subitement le volant énervée. Elle frappa un moment s'excitant sur la voiture de Damon.

« Putain de merde « Elle disait continuant à frapper. Elle mît ses deux mains sur le volant essayant de réfléchir, elle devait réfléchir à tous ça, à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle espérait, mais le problème c'était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle espérait, elle ne savait rien même plus ce qu'elle était, parce que ce soir elle ne se sentait pas sorcière du tout au contraire elle avait honte d'elle en tant que sorcière, en tant que personne. Qui laisserait des gens se faire tué dehors à cause d'elle ? Bonnie frappa encore le volant sentant ses larmes coulaient subitement.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? Dite moi parce que je suis perdue « Bonnie se mît à dire agacé espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, que dieu l'entende, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un lui apporte la solution à tous leur problème, que quelqu'un lui dise quel est le problème à vrai dire ? ce qui se passe ? Parce qu'elle était totalement paumé maintenant, à la fois dans ce monde et dans sa vie. Elle reprît sa respiration un moment puis pencha sa tête en arrière. Elle aperçut le ciel étoilé découvert par la décapotable de Damon. Elle resta à le regarder sentant ses larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Elle se calma en voyant les étoiles, elle reprît conscience des alentours, de son état. Elle sortît de la voiture et resta à regarder le ciel étoilé se demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un en haut, parce que honnêtement, elle commençait à douter qu'il y ait un dieu en haut, s'il y en avait un alors il avait oublié de son champ de vision. Oui, Dieu l'avait forcément oublié. Elle resta à regarder le ciel puis disparut subitement avec ses pouvoirs laissant la voiture de Damon en pleine route. Elle se retrouva en une seconde dans un bureau attirant le regard surpris de la femme qui était assise en train de travailler. Elle aurait dû venir plus tôt, mais ce soir c'était vraiment le bon moment pour demander de l'aide se disait Bonnie.

**_Une seule vie_**  
><strong><em>Ensemble<em>**  
><strong><em>Soeurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Frères<em>**

**_Une seule vie_**  
><strong><em>Mais nous sommes différents<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous devons nous soutenir<em>**  
><strong><em>Un<em>**  
><strong><em>Un<em>**

« Bonnie Bennett « Lana Glade disait perdu en voyant la jeune femme dans un mauvais état. Bonnie s'approcha du bureau de Lana Glade et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

« Je sais que vous avez encore vos pouvoirs « Bonnie se mît à dire subitement ce qui intrigua Lana qui la regardait perdu en voyant à quel point Bonnie avait l'air perturbé. Elle resta à ne rien dire

« Je sais que les gens comme vous ne dépende pas du pouvoir du conseil ou peu importe mais on générait leur propre magie « Bonnie continua parlant de la magie noire. Lana resta à ne rien dire

« Et je sais aussi que vous êtes capable de voir les gardianes peu importe où ils sont, vous êtes capable de les voir, moi je ne peux plus alors dite leur que je suis prête à payer les conséquences de mes actes, je suis prête a essayer d'arranger les choses, à réparer le mal que j'ai fait, je veux juste que vous leur disiez, je sais que vous me devez rien, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes assez bonne pour faire ça pour moi hein « Bonnie se mît à dire ne se rendant pas compte que ses larmes étaient en train de couler toute seule. Lana hocha la tête légèrement perdu en voyant les larmes de la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qui lui était encore arrivé ? se demandait Lana. Tout le monde savait qu'elle en avait pas mal bavé, c'était impossible de l'ignorer ce soir aussi.

« Ok « Elle disait en hochant la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je le ferais » Bonnie se mît à hocher la tête

« Merci « Elle disait puis s'en alla avec ses pouvoirs laissant un vide. Lana Glade resta à regarder en face d'elle perdu puis tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté « Elle disait en regardant Casey qui était apparu en même temps que Bonnie. Casey resta à regarder le vide laissé par Bonnie.

« Elle doit encore subir les conséquences de ses actes « Casey disait légèrement surpris de voir que la soirée l'avait autant chamboulé.

« Je crois qu'elle a saisi » Lana disait en se levant. Elle se posa contre son bureau puis croisa les bras intrigué.

« Tu attends le moment où elle vous suppliera c'est ça « Elle disait. Casey regarda Lana sans rien dire

« Parce que si c'est ça, elle a assez subi « Elle disait. Casey ne dît rien un moment pensant la même chose que Lana, mais il devait être sûre que Bonnie était vraiment prête, il devait être sure qu'elle soit vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle voulait et que ce n'était pas juste une réalisation d'un soir. Il devait être sûr qu'elle en vaut le coup pour prouver à Slevin que celui-ci avait tout faux sur toute la ligne.

« On a tous subi » Casey disait reprenant les mots de Slevin. Lana resta à le regarder sans rien dire voyant que ce soir Casey avait l'air pensif, et très sérieux. Ils ne dirent rien un moment

« Tu sembles l'observer depuis un moment » Lana disait à Casey qui leva la tête pour fixer Lana.

« Je viendrais à elle, ne lui dis rien «

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Lana demanda

« Ce que personne a réussi à faire jusqu'à présent « Casey disait ce qui intrigua Lana, elle allait parler, mais Casey disparut subitement sous ses yeux. Lana ferma la bouche perdu restant à fixer en face d'elle ayant un peu peur pour la suite de cette histoire. Une histoire qui devenait beaucoup trop compliqué et dangereuse pour tous.

* * *

><p><strong> Greg Laswell : This Woman Work <strong>

_**Pris Dieu**_  
><em><strong> Tu peux gérer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me tiens en dehors du travail de cette femme<strong>_  
><em><strong> Du monde de cette femme<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est dur pour l'homme<strong>_  
><em><strong> Maintenant sa part n'est plus<strong>_  
><em><strong> Maintenant commence le métier du Père<strong>_

Damon était assis devant le manoir sur les escaliers à l'extérieur. Il attendait Bonnie qui était encore chez Tyler, tout le monde était revenu sauf elle. Il essuya ses yeux fatigué et soupira pensant à Elena, à l'état d'Elena, de Caroline, de tout le monde. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel état il était. Étrangement il ne ressentait pas grand-chose vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé. Tous ce à quoi il pensait là, c'était où était Bonnie. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendît une voiture arrivée. Il se releva, descendît les marches mais s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie descendre de la voiture. Elle ferma la portière puis resta à regarder Damon. Les deux ne bougèrent pas, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, de se scruter. Il était surpris en se rendant compte dans quel état elle était. Sa robe ne ressemblait plus à rien, et les blessures sur son visage, elle n'avait que ça. Bonnie fît le premier pas car Damon était trop paralysé par son état. Elle s'arrêta en face de Damon qui portait toujours son costard bien amoché lui aussi. Pourtant leur journée avait bien commencé pour tous les deux et en voyant leur état maintenant, c'était comme si ce matin était un souvenir lointain.

« Tout est en ordre « Bonnie déclara puis se mît à rire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait. Tout était en ordre, quelle blague ? Elle ne voyait, elle ne ressentait qu'un bordel pourtant, et elle se retrouvait à rire pour un rien à cause de la fatigue. Rien n'était en ordre, et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait que tout était en ordre, on lui rappelait que rien ne l'était, rien n'était en ordre du tout seulement les apparences. Damon comprît que c'était la fatigue, il s'approcha d'elle et allait la toucher pour la rassurer, mais Bonnie recula bloquant la main de Damon avec sa main.

« Ne fais pas ça ok » Elle se mit à dire. Damon enleva sa main de suite.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me consoles « Bonnie continua.

_**Je sais que tu as encore un peu de vie en toi**_  
><em><strong> Je sais qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de force<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que tu as encore un peu de vie en toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de force<strong>_

« Ok, je ne te touche pas « Damon se mît à dire en montrant ses bras déployés. Lorsqu'elle était sous tension fallait mieux faire ce qu'elle disait et il le savait parfaitement. Ils restèrent à se fixer.

« Tu peux te défouler sur moi » Damon disait se doutant que le mécanisme de Bonnie marchait comme ça. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts à le regarder laissant un énorme silence. Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Elle réfléchi un moment pensant à ses derniers mois, des mois beaucoup trop fatiguant, turbulent.

« Tu avais tout faux » Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Damon droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû aller voir Lana Glade avant, je n'aurais pas dû penser à toi mais à tous ces gens, à eux « Bonnie continua s'en foutant si cela blessait Damon. Une part d'elle avait envie de le blesser, une part d'elle voulait qu'il ressente ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de Julia. Une part d'elle voulait lui reprocher tout parce que tous ça n'aurait pas été jusque là si cela n'avait pas été pour lui. Elle se mît à repenser aux derniers mois qu'elle avait vécus sans Damon, elle se mît à repenser au soir où Wyatt était venu près d'elle pour lui chuchoter les noms. En repensant à son état, elle se rendait compte qu'on aurait dit une folle, ce soir là elle était prête à tout, elle avait été prête à laisser tous les vampires subirent les effets du talisman pour lui, elle était allé jusqu'à tuer le conseil pour lui. Elle était devenue folles pour lui, elle avait fait ce qu'il devait être à faire selon elle.

Et ce soir, toute les fibres de son corps lui disait, regarde ce que tu as engendré, regarde ce que tu es devenues, tu es devenues tellement folle de ce type en face de toi que tu as été prête à sacrifier tout le monde. Alors elle avait besoin de le blesser, comme il arrivait constamment à la blesser sans sans rendre compte. Il aurait dû se sentir blessé par ce qu'il entendait, mais non il ne l'était pas, il comprenait tout à fait vu l'état de Bonnie qu'elle avait besoin de le détester ce soir, elle avait besoin de le détester de l'aimer autant alors il se contenta de dire

« Ok « Il déclara seulement décider à être à la mercy de Bonnie ce soir. Cela ne le gênait pas d'être son punching ball de temps en temps, ça marchait souvent comme ça avec eux. Bonnie se mît à rire en entendant le ok de Damon.

« Ok » Bonnie répéta se demandant s'il de foutait de sa gueule, s'il pensait qu'elle était juste en train de subir une phase, ce n'était pas une phase, c'était une réalisation, la réalisation qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être heureuse non et qu'à chaque fois que la vie lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était faite pour, la mort lui revenait en pleine face comme pour lui dire « ne rêve pas trop petite, je suis là ».

_**Je devrais pleurer mais je ne peux pas le montrer**_  
><em><strong> Je devrais être en train d'espérer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser<strong>_  
><em><strong> A toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais su te dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> A toutes les choses que nous aurions dû faire<strong>_  
><em><strong> A toutes les choses que j'aurais dû te donner<strong>_

« Ok » Elle répéta

« je suis en train de regretter Damon tu entends ça « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« On savait que lorsque tu apprendrais tous ce qui se passerait, tu regretterais parce que tu es comme ça » Damon disait connaissant Bonnie par cœur. Il le savait, elle le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux.

« On savait « Damon continua comme pour calmer. Bonnie secoua la tête

« ça va plus loin que ça « Bonnie se mît à dire en pointant Damon et elle du doigt.

« Je regrette ça » Bonnie se mît à dire s'en voulant rien que de le dire. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« J'étais pas parti pour vivre ça, pour vivre cette accumulation de souffrance, je savais que ça serait pas facile de sortir avec toi, mais je savais pas que c'était si dure, si j'avais su, j'aurais pas signé » Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui surpris Damon. Il la regarda et hocha la tête

« Ok « Il déclara encore ce qui énerva Bonnie

« Ok « Bonnie répéta encore une fois

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise « Damon se mît à dire en montant le ton à son tour.

« Tu n'as jamais regretté, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, tu nous as jamais abandonné alors tu as le droit ce soir de le penser, de le ressentir. Tu ne penses pas que je l'ai pas ressenti aussi toute les fois où j'ai été blessé« Damon continua. Bonnie hocha la tête puis passa une main dans ses cheveux fatigué sachant que Damon avait raison.

« Je vais réparer les choses Damon quitte à en payer le prix, quitte à en souffrir, quitte à nous exposer tous les deux « Bonnie se mît à dire se doutant que Damon n'apprécie pas cette idée. Il hocha la tête

« On ne va pas bien. Tu ne vas pas bien depuis cette histoire avec l'Ardes, et je ne vais pas bien depuis cette histoire aussi. Le seul moyen d'aller bien et d'essayer de réparer les choses. J'ai besoin de m'enlever cette culpabilité, cette pression et faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant » Bonnie continua.

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong> Ma chérie fais-les partir (1)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Fais les partir loin<strong>_

_** Redonne-moi ces moments**_  
><em><strong> Rends-les moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Donne-moi ce petit baiser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Donne-moi ta main<strong>_

« Alors je vais parler à un gardiane » Bonnie révéla ensuite après avoir laissé un silence ne laissant pas Damon parler.

« Et je sais ce que tu ressens pour eux, je sais toute la rancœur et la haine que tu as envers eux, je sais ça, mais on avancera pas si on reste bloqué dans le passé. Klaus, Lester en est la preuve et je n'ai pas envie de finir comme eux « Bonnie termina. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment. Damon ne dît rien un peu surpris par sa déclaration.

« Peu importe ce que tu ressens ou ce que je ressens pour toi, j'ai besoin de voir plus loin que ça. J'ai accepté d'être réduit à ce que tu veux alors j'attends de toi que tu acceptes ça de moi » Bonnie se mît à dire voulant faire réagir Damon. Il resta à ne rien dire. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire ok, mais il ne le dît pas se doutant que Bonnie ne voulait pas entendre ça ,mais aussi parce qu'une part de lui n'était pas ok avec ça. Bonnie vît que Damon ne régissait pas ce qui la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Le silence perdura de longue minute entre eux avant qu'elle se décide à parler à sa place encore une fois.

« Je te laisse ce soir pour réfléchir à ça « Bonnie disait sentant ses yeux brillaient à nouveau en pensant à tout le monde.

« Et si je ne suis pas ok avec ça » Damon se mît à dire. Bonnie pinça sa lèvre inférieure décidé à faire ce qu'il fallait. Ce soir, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle hocha la tête

« Alors j'avancerais sans toi » Elle disait honnêtement ne pouvant pas dire ce qu'il voulait entendre et même si elle n'avait pas envie de dire ça, elle préférait penser aux autres personnes dorénavant qu'à lui et elle avait besoin qui lui dise s'il l'aiderait ou s'il la laisserait. Damon se mît à sourire légèrement blessé cette fois. C'était à son tour de rire ce soir, il mît une main sur sa bouche puis l'enleva une fois qu'il eut fini de rire. Son rire ne laissa place qu'à un sourire amer.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu mettras fin à nous « Damon se mît à dire. Il rigola encore une fois

« Parce que je suis désolé, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, on ne peut pas rompre, pas après que j'ai survécu à ce putain d'Ardes pour toi » Damon se mît à dire en montant le ton faisant sursauter Bonnie qui voyait bien que Damon n'était pas ok avec ça ce qui lui fît bien comprendre. Elle le regarda surprise voyant que seul l'Ardes était au bout de ses lèvres, après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, lui s'arrêtait à l'Ardes parce que honnêtement parmi toute les souffrances qu'il avait subi, la prison lui avait bien rappelé qu'il existait des douleurs beaucoup plus torturante que tous ce qui pensait avoir connu. Elle s'approcha de Damon puis posa sa main sur son torse.

_**Je sais que tu as encore un peu de vie en toi**_  
><em><strong> Je sais qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de force<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais que tu as encore un peu de vie en toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de force<strong>_

« Alors suis-moi » Bonnie disait comme une évidence en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Damon qui la fixait. Il posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie qui était sur son torse et se mît à sourire.

« Je ne suis pas toi « Damon se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas. Il laissa un silence puis continua.

« Je ne ressens rien « Damon continua perdant Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il haussa les épaules se doutant que cela allait sûrement choquer Bonnie ce qu'il allait dire, mais c'était ce qu'il était.

« Je ne ressens rien vis-à-vis de tous ces humains, ces Loup Garou, ces chasseurs qui sont morts à cause de nous, à cause du prisonnier. Je m'en fous qu'ils soient morts tous autant qu'ils sont et je suis le premier à être content que le conseil soit mort » Damon continua. Il était comme ça, il ne ressentait rien, plus rien du tout. Klaus lui avait fait remarqué, et même lui l'avait remarqué. Tous ces gens l'avait bousillé, qu'est ce qui pouvait ressentir à part de la haine. Bonnie resta à le regarder espérant mal comprendre. Elle comprenait, elle savait que Damon n'était plus le même, mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir pour tous ses gens selon elle.

« Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait traverser, après toutes les merdes autour de nous, je ne ressens rien du tout. Je comprends que tu ressens, c'est toi mais moi non » Damon continua, rien qu'à la fin de cette journée, il ne ressentait rien, rien du tout.

« Tu ne peux pas rien ressentir surtout après ce soir, comment tu »

« Je suis un vampire Bonnie « Damon se mît à dire arrêtant Bonnie de suite. Il vît la surprise, la non compréhension de Bonnie, il vît une expression qu'il ne pensait jamais voir chez elle, il vît de l'écœurement et en effet une part d'elle était écœurée. Elle comprenait qu'il haïssait les sorcières, les gardianes et le reste, mais ces humains, ces Loup Garou qui meurent, elle pensait qu'il ressentirait au moins quelque chose. C'était ce qu'il était et il avait toujours été comme ça, c'était pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas le dégout sur le visage de Bonnie.

« Et comme tous les vampires, je pense qu'à mes intérêt, qu'à mes sentiments, qu'aux gens à qui je tiens, j'ai toujours été comme ça dès que tu m'as connu tu savais pertinemment que je peux sacrifier tout le monde pour toi parce qu'ils ne me font pas vivre. Je leur dois rien, personne n'a été là pour moi et encore moins pour nous. On n'a fait que nous donner des coups et tu as riposté alors en ce qui me concerne je ne ressens rien« Damon continua laissant un silence entre eux. Il avait raison, il avait toujours été comme ça. Dès qu'elle avait connu, elle le savait, il avait été prêt à sacrifier tout pour Elena, pour elle et en y réfléchissant il n'avait jamais montré une once de regret ou de mal l'être vis-à-vis du conseil qui était mort. Il était le premier à vouloir voir les sorcières morte et c'était peut être horrible à le penser, mais il ressemblait plus à un prisonnier qu'autre chose ,mais en même temps pour les sorcières, pour les gardianes, pour tous les gens il en était un.

Alors s'il avait été toujours comme ça ? Était-ce elle qui commençait à changer ? Ils restèrent à se fixer ne comprenant pas depuis quand il devait se justifier d'être qui ils étaient. Il sentît la main de Bonnie disparaître de son torse, elle resta paralysée par son discours qui l'avait un peu marqué. Peut être était simplement la fatigue qui la rendait aussi écœuré ? Elle ne savait pas, tous ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était. Elle brisa le silence à son tour.

_**Je devrais pleurer mais je ne peux pas le montrer**_  
><em><strong> Je devrais être en train d'espérer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong> A toutes les choses qu'on aurait du se dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toutes les choses que nous aurions dû faire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toutes les choses dont tu avais besoin de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toutes les choses que tu voulais pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toutes les choses que j'aurais dû te donner<strong>_

«Et tu as toujours su que j'étais une sorcière aussi « Bonnie se mît à dire reprenant les mots de Damon. Il la regarda perdu

« On a eu tendance à l'oublier, j'ai oublié qui je suis en étant avec toi mais je suis une sorcière « Bonnie se mît à dire brisant le silence. Elle regarda Damon encore choqué par son discours

« Et contrairement à vous, à ce que vous êtes les vampires, je pense aux autres du moins j'essaye. Si j'ai des pouvoirs, c'est que je dois en faire du bien et il est temps que je suive qui je suis et non avec qui je veux être « Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon avala difficilement sa salive n'arrivant pas à rester de marbre face à ce que Bonnie disait. Il souffla puis regarda autour de lui. Il se mît à sourire agacé

« Et depuis quand on se défini par ce qu'on est » Damon se mît à dire en rigolant. C'était bizarre, ils n'avaient jamais parlé en tant que vampire et en tant que sorcière et pourtant là ils parlaient tout deux en termes de leur espèce et non d'eux.

« On ne s'était jamais posé la question, on a toujours été Bonnie et Damon c'est tout « Il continua mettant des mots sur sa pensée. Bonnie regarda ailleurs à son tour et soupira

« Peut être que c'est pour ça que les vampires et les sorcières ne sont pas compatible »

« Connerie « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie agacé par le genre de discours que Bonnie avait. Agacé d'avoir ce genre de discours, à propos de vampires et de sorcières, oui ils étaient différend, ils avaient toujours su, mais ils s'en sortaient très bien, ils faisaient en sorte de réduire toute les différences entre eux, jusque là ils s'en sortaient même très bien alors comment elle pouvait avoir ce genre de discours.

« C'est des conneries, ça a toujours été des conneries, donc me les ressort pas comme si c'était la réalité, parce que à ce que je sache on est réel « Damon continua en montant le ton. Ils restèrent à se regarder surpris tous les deux pas leur discussion.

« Je sais » Bonnie se mît à dire tout à fait d'accord avec lui

« Mais malgré ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, je ne peux pas laisser des gens mourir, tu peux peut être mais pas moi « Elle continua ce qui surpris Damon

« Et j'espère que tu surpasseras ta haine ou peu importe ce que tu ressens ou ce que tu ne ressens pas pour moi « Bonnie termina puis s'en alla les bras croisés en direction de la sortie.

« Sinon qu'est ce qui se passera « Damon demanda arrêtant Bonnie dans sa marche. Elle s'arrêta ne disant rien puis continua sa marche. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne, il n'était pas stupide.

« Bonnie « Damon cria après elle mais elle continua à marcher en essuyant ses larmes.

« Bonnie « Damon cria encore une fois mais Bonnie disparût avec ses pouvoirs surprenant Damon. Il resta à regarder en face de lui surpris puis passa une main dans ses cheveux

« Fais chier « Il disait agacé n'en revenant pas. Il regarda en face de lui hallucinant

« Joyeux anniversaire « Damon se mît à dire n'arrivant pas à croire comment cette journée s'était déroulée et était en train de se terminer.

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong> Ma chérie fais-les partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Fais-les partir loin maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh<strong>_

(….)

Bonnie arriva de suite chez elle perturbé par sa conversation avec Damon, par la soirée, par tout. Nicolas se retourna intrigué en entendant du bruit. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Bonnie qui le regardait avec des larmes aux yeux. Il avança et s'arrêta face à elle.

« Tu devrais appeler Carole « Bonnie disait de suite ce qui intrigua Nicolas qui fronça les sourcilles perdu. Il resta immobile

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Jared est mort « Bonnie répondit attirant les gros yeux gros de son père. Il resta figé, paralysé. Bonnie se déplaça, elle prît le téléphone de leur maison et se mît en face de son père larme aux yeux.

« Appelle là « Elle disait. Son père baissa la tête puis prît le téléphone perdu.

« Tu restes ici » Il disait subitement sentant qu'il fallait qu'ils se parlent tous les deux. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle rentre dans un état pareil. Bonnie ne dît rien, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son père s'éloigna avec le téléphone dans la cuisine tandis que Bonnie restait à le regarder. Nicolas essaya de joindre Carole, mais il tomba sur la messagerie. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendît la sonnerie puis regarda Bonnie. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle avait l'air mal en point physiquement et mentalement se disait-il. Il resta à la fixer puis raccrocha. Bonnie s'approcha de son père et resta de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine.

« Dit moi ce qui s'est passé ? « Il se mît à dire.

« Plus de secret j'en ai marre qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda laissant un silence que Bonnie eut du mal à briser.

...

Nicolas resta à ne rien dire tout en écoutant sa fille qui était en train de lui raconter tous ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui avait même raconté pour Wyatt, elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais étrangement elle avait besoin de le dire à son père, elle avait besoin de se confier à lui parce qu'elle se connaissait et le fait de garder tous ça pour elle lui faisait mal. Ce soir, elle était perdue et elle espérait que son père se comporte comme il avait toujours fait. Elle resta à le regarder attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne disait rien. Au bout d'un moment, il comprît qu'il était sensé dire quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tes amis savent à propos du prisonnier ? » Il demanda. Bonnie secoua la tête

«Je ne peux pas, je peux pas dire à Tyler,je peux pas lui dire que son oncle est mort à cause de moi « Bonnie se mît à dire ressentant de la culpabilité parmi tous ce qu'elle ressentait ce soir.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute « Nicolas disait, mais Bonnie hocha la tête

« Si, c'est la mienne, si j'avais pas dit son nom, ils seraient tous en vie »

« Et tu serais morte, tu n'avais pas le choix » Nicolas se mît à dire ne voulant pas que Bonnie ressente ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ce qu'il savait pertinemment. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ce soir elle était comme détruite.

« Et peut être que c'est tous ce que je mérite » Elle répliqua laissant un silence. Son père ouvra les yeux en grand

« Ne parle pas comme ça »

« Quoi c'est vrai, la liste des morts que j'ai causé se rallonge de jours en jours. D'abord le conseil, ensuite des humains qui se font tué par les vampires en plus des Loup Garou et ce soir j'ai tué les chasseurs « Bonnie disait installant un blanc que son père ne pouvait remplir par des consolations parce qu'une part de lui savait que ce que disait Bonnie était vrai.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu mérites ça » Il disait seulement ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier se retrouvant dos derrière son père qui restait à regarder le vide laissé par Bonnie.

« Monsieur Costa risque de se venger « Bonnie se mît à dire subitement. Son père resta à regarder en face de lui sachant pertinemment que Monsieur Costa allait se venger.

« Il m'a entendu avec le prisonnier au téléphone, il risque de se venger « Nicolas se retourna et la regarda comprenant ce qu'elle pensait faire.

« Tu veux êtres jugé c'est ça « Il se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie qui serrait le lavabo avec ses mains.

« Sinon pourquoi tu demanderais à parler avec les gardianes alors qu'ils sont alliés aux chasseurs. Si les gardianes sont de leur côté, ils ne t'aideront jamais »

« Je m'en fous » Elle se mît à dire en se retournant subitement vers son père qui ouvra les yeux perdu ne la reconnaissant pas. Ce n'était pas elle ça.

« Alors quoi tu penses que si tu meurs cela rétablirais les choses, tu penses que te punir pour ce que tu as fais rétabliras tous ses morts. Tu ne leur dois rien Bonnie, tu ne dois rien à personnes, ni aux gardianes, ni aux sorcières, ni aux Loup Garou, à personne » Son père disait en montant le ton agacé.

« Tu ne comprends pas «

« Si je comprends, je comprends que tu te sentes coupables mais….. »

« Je me sens misérable « Bonnie cria subitement dans la cuisine arrêtant son père qui resta la bouche ouverte paralysée.

« J'étais dans ce bureau avec cette Julia, et je me suis sentie misérable. Misérable en tant que personne, et surtout misérable en tant que sorcière « Bonnie se mît à dire. Elle haussa les épaules et se mît à rire

« Elle me parlait de tous ce que mes ancêtres avaient fait, de ce qu'était une sorcière et j'ai eu honte de moi, j'ai eu honte de moi en tant que sorcière. Je me suis dit si grand-mère me voyait, si mes ancêtres me voyaient, ils auraient honte de moi » Bonnie déclara laissant un silence chargé d'émotion, de ses émotions que son père pouvait ressentir. Il avait de la peine en la voyant comme ça aussi perdu, aussi déstabilisé.

« Je suis juste naïve, je pensais que je savais ce que j'étais, qui j'étais mais regarde moi Papa, je suis la seule à avoir du pouvoir parmi toutes les sorcières de ce monde et regarde ce que je fais « Elle disait en montrant ses mains.

« Rien, je ne fais rien alors que grand-mère ou Emily auraient changé les choses, toute personne sensé aurait changé les choses, mais je ne suis pas sensé je suis égoïste et stupide d'avoir cru que je pouvais être en dehors de cette histoire ne le vois tu pas « Bonnie continua ,mais son père ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, les sentiments de sa fille ne pouvaient pas s'effacer avec des mots.

« Klaus a raison, il est temps d'essayer de comprendre comment marche ce monde et si pour ça je dois avoir des comptes à rendre aux chasseurs ou aux gardianes alors oui, je me jetterais dans la gueule du Loup parce qu'être une sorcière c'est plus que sauver ses amis, c'est aussi sauver des innocents, et des gens meurent à cause de moi et de mes stupides sentiments « Bonnie termina fatigué en essuyant ses yeux. Elle essuya et souffla agacé d'autant pleuré.

« Puis merde, je fais que pleurer j'en ai marre « Elle disait en soufflant. Elle devait retrouver son souffle, il était en train de petit à petit l'étouffer et elle devait retrouver sa respiration.

« Tu parles comme une sorcière pourtant « Nicolas déclara en regardant Bonnie qui avait la tête baissé et essayé d'enlever ses larmes. Elle leva la tête et le regarda

« Et qu'est ce qui va arriver si le prisonnier sait que tu veux briser son alliance « Nicolas se mît à dire

« Parce que là tu es sûre qu'il assure tes arrières »

« Mais combien de gens il risque de tuer pour ça » Bonnie répondit n'ayant pas du tout confiance en Wyatt. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas dit son nom à son père de peur qu'il apparaisse, c'était un nom qu'elle ne voulait plus prononcé du tout. Elle ne voulait plus pensé à lui.

« Je hais les sorcières pour ce qu'elles nous ont fait subir, Damon et moi, mais j'en suis une, que je le veuille ou non, je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Je sais que tu as réussi toi et que tu ne veux pas de ça pour moi, mais il n'y a plus aucun retour en arrière pour moi « Bonnie déclara. Elle soupira fatigué de pleurer, de crier, de se sentir aussi merdique ce soir.

« Je suis fatigué d'en parler, je vais me coucher « Elle disait fatigué puis s'en alla en direction de sa chambre. Nicolas regarda en face de lui surpris un moment comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Sheila m'avait donné un livre à propos de nos ancêtres « Nicolas se mît à dire subitement arrêtant Bonnie dans son geste. Elle se retourna et regarda son père qui fît de même pour la regarder.

« Après sa mort, j'ai hérité de ce livre, et je l'ai jamais ouvert à vrai dire j'avais oublié son existence « Il continua laissant un silence pensant à la mort de sa mort.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais tu as dit que Julia t'avais parlé d'une Abbygail « Nicolas se mît à dire. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui » Bonnie disait se souvenant que Julia lui avait dit que son ancêtre était dans le conseil.

« Abbygail est la première de notre lignée et elle a transmis ce livre à tous ses descendants. C'est un livre destiné à « Il se mît à penser à sa mère subitement ayant l'impression que Bonnie avait bien besoin d'elle. Du soutien de sa grand-mère.

« T'aider à devenir qui tu es et non qui tu veux être en clair c'est un livre pour les sorciers perdus. Je crois que tu as besoin de l'aide de tes ancêtres même s'ils sont plus là, leur histoire pourrait t'aider. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis sortie de ce monde, il y a bien longtemps alors je suis désolé c'est tous ce que je peux faire « Nicolas disait. Bonnie hocha la tête.

« C'est déjà beaucoup « Bonnie disait appréciant le fait que son père essaye de l'aider. Il resta à la regarder un moment

« ça me tue de te voir comme ça « Son père se mît à dire sentant à son tour ses larmes coulaient ayant marre de voir Bonnie dans tous ses états. Elle resta à le regarder s'en voulant de lui faire subir tous ça, c'était souvent pour ça qu'elle préférait ne rien lui dire, mais ce soir lui tout comme elle avait apprécié qu'elle se confie, qu'elle lui raconte tout sans mentir, simplement en disant la vérité, rien que la vérité.

« Je sais, et je suis désolé « Il s'approcha de sa fille et se mît en face d'elle.

« Mais je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, jamais, et je doute que je sois capable de ressentir de la honte vis-à-vis de toi » Nicolas disait ce qui fît encore plus pleuré Bonnie. Elle avait besoin d'entendre ça ce soir. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça fortement

« Merci « Elle disait tandis que celui-ci resserra son étreinte. Il mît sa main derrière la tête de sa fille et souffla à son tour un peu dépassé par toute cette histoire.

« Je te ramènerais le livre demain matin « Il chuchota puis s'éloigna d'elle

« Et tu devrais aller dormir » Il continua. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire puis s'en alla. Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta en voyant Sameh qui était assis sur la dernière marche. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment et Bonnie comprît en voyant les yeux de Sameh qu'il avait tout entendu à leur conversation. Il se leva et s'en alla sans rien dire. Bonnie monta et entra dans la chambre. Elle vît Sameh allongé qui était de dos et regardait en face de lui.

« C'est plutôt pas malin d'écouter les conversations des autres « Elle disait en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de Sameh mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux faisant semblant de dormir. Elle resta à le regarder se doutant qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Comme tu veux « Elle disait puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle entra et ferma la porte à clé. Sameh ouvra les yeux et regarda en face de lui.

C'était simplement fatiguant pour lui de voir tous le monde aussi fatigué surtout Bonnie, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il ne savait pas, mais il avait mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain :<strong>

**One Republic : Marchin on **

**_Depuis ces jours où nous avions l'impression d'être une erreur_**  
><strong><em> Cette époque où tu avais si soif d'amour<em>**  
><strong><em> D'une manière ou d'une autre<em>**  
><strong><em> Nous continuons à marcher<em>**

Liz Forbes était un peu surprise en voyant les personnes en face d'elle qui était assises et occupées les 6 chaises. Tout le bureau et même à l'extérieur était rempli à cause des interrogatoires par rapport à la soirée d'hier et elle avait décidé de se charger de ceux qui était le plus suspect et de faire en sorte qu'il ne paraisse plus suspect. Donc elle était à son bureau et les regardaient tous les 6.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire de nous faire venir ici pour nous interroger ? » Elijah disait en premier parmi tous ses frères et sœurs qui étaient assis à côté de lui. Liz hocha la tête

« On est dans l'obligation d'interroger tout ceux qui ont participé à la réception et disons que tout le monde vous a remarqué, vous avez fait effet « Liz disait ayant remarqué que la plupart des femmes leur avait parlé des originelles. Ils ne dirent rien tous les bras croisés un peu blazes d'être là. Ils restèrent à la fixer attendant que Liz leur pose des questions, mais celle-ci prît du temps. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise face à eux.

« C'est dans ces moments là qu'on est sensé demander un avocat c'est ça « Aiden se mît à dire en rigolant se trouvant marrant. Ils le regardèrent tous puis regardèrent Liz qui ignora le petit moment comique de Aiden.

« Dans la mesure où vous savez qui est le vrai responsable de ce feu, je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette entretien » Klaus se mît à dire.

«On sait tous que votre fille et ses amis sont dans le coup « Klaus continua avec un sourire fière de lui. Liz ne dît rien. Elle resta à les regarder puis soupira. Elle se leva ensuite et leur posa tous un calepin face à eux.

« Au niveau administratif, j'ai besoin que vous donniez votre déposition « Liz disait puis se rassît sur son siège. Les originelles baissèrent la tête puis se regardèrent intrigué.

« Je suppose que si on est là en face de vous dans votre bureau alors que tout le monde est dehors c'est parce que vous voulez vous assurez qu'on donne la même version des faits que vos amis « Elijah se mît à dire. Liz hocha la tête

« Oui, je veux que vous dite que vous êtes parti en même temps que tout le monde dans les alentours de 18heures et qu'après vous êtes resté chez vous ou vous êtes parti faire un truc en famille « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

« ça me parait crédible le moment en famille et vous « Aiden disait en rigolant. Ils esquissèrent tous un sourire trouvant que dire qu'ils avaient passé un moment en famille était pas du tout crédible surtout pour leur famille. Non pas du tout crédible.

« Je veux que votre déposition soit cohérente c'est tout « Liz disait sérieusement se montrant froide. Ils la regardèrent tous puis Lester commença à prendre le calepin et écrivît. Klaus regarda Lester écrire intrigué comme tous le monde.

« TU écris quoi ? «

« Je dis qu'on est parti vers 18h et qu'on est restés à la maison, j'étais trop fatigué donc je suis parti me coucher à vous de trouver ce que vous faisiez à la maison « Lester disait seulement en écrivant. Ils se regardèrent puis prirent chacun un carnet.

_**Depuis ces nuits où je ne pouvais pas être là**_  
><em><strong> J'ai fait encore plus d'efforts pour savoir que tu savais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que d'une manière ou d'une autre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuerions à avancer<strong>_

« Je réparais ma moto c'est pas mal « Aiden disait en écrivant dans le carnet tandis que Klaus, Aria et Elric et Elijah inventaient un mensonge à leur tour. Ils écrivirent et signèrent tous en même temps d'accord pour participer au grand mensonge afin de protéger leur arrière ,mais aussi ceux de la troupe. Ils signèrent et posèrent leur carnet. Liz prît les carnets et les lu un par un trouvant cela crédible.

« On n'est pas des débutants pas besoin de relire après nous « Klaus disait. Liz leva la tête et le regarda

« Je sais, mais je préfère vérifier, vous pouvez y allé » Elle disait. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps puis s'en allèrent en fil indienne. Ils sortirent du bureau et virent tous les gens qui étaient en train d'être interrogé.

« Alors vous êtes parti vers 18 heures « Un des hommes du bureau du sheriff disait.

« Oui, je suis parti avec mes amis comme je viens de vous dire pour fêter mon anniversaire chez moi » Damon disait calmement jouant le jeu tandis que les autres étaient interrogé par d'autres hommes.

_**Il y a tant de batailles que nous menons**_  
><em><strong> Il y a tant de choses que nous avons nié<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais avec ce que nous avons<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te promets que<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_

« Ok, ça sera tout, par contre on a essayé de joindre votre copine, mais on n'a pas eu de nouvelle « L'homme disait. Damon hocha la tête

« C'est normal, elle n'est pas en état, elle est tombée dans les escaliers lors de ma fête « Damon disait. L'homme le regarda puis hocha la tête

« Ok vous pouvez y allé « Il disait à Damon.

« Merci » Damon disait en se relevant. Caroline monta les escaliers pour à son tour être interrogé mais s'arrêta en montant les escaliers lorsqu'elle vît Klaus sortir du bureau du sheriff avec sa famille. Il sourît en regardant Caroline

« Allez-y sans moi « Klaus se contenta de dire puis avança et s'arrêta en face de Caroline qui restait à le regarder.

« Alors, comment va ton côté Loup Garou « Il disait se rappelant d'hier. Elle resta à le fixer puis se ressaisit ayant un peu un malaise en repensant à hier.

« Je ne pensais pas que notre échange de sang consiste à ce que je te fasse un bilan de mon état « Caroline disait en rangeant ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac. Klaus sourît sans rien dire puis s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

« Tu es comme ma protégé non, une sorte de lien s'est crée entre nous » Klaus disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Caroline aussi.

« Oui, je le sens bien là le lien, il est en train de te dire va te faire voir « Caroline disait puis passa à côté de Klaus. Elle allait avancée mais Klaus la prît violement par le bras la forçant à se retourner. Elle le regarda ayant mal au bras à cause de son emprise qui était violente. Elle leva la tête et le regarda surprise

_**Pour tous les plans que nous avons fait**_  
><em><strong> Il n'y a rien que je n'aie essayé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne t'en fais pas si tu courbes le dos<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je nous ferai redresser la tête<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_

« Ne prend pas des aises avec moi tu veux bien « Klaus se mît à dire sur un ton sévère faisant horriblement mal à Caroline. Elle resta à le regarder perdu

« Dois-je vous apprendre la politesse aux jeunes de nos jours « Il disait puis se rapprocha de Caroline resserrant encore son étreinte sur elle.

« Et je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas de ça hein ? » Il disait. Caroline hocha la tête comprenant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire des choses comme va te faire voir. Elle avait eu tendance à l'oublier.

« Hein ? » Klaus répéta. Caroline avala difficilement sa salive.

« Non « Elle disait. Klaus la relâcha et sourît

« Bon, je le prends comme des excuses tu as de la chance « Il disait puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Caroline qui remît son t-shirt correctement. Elle toucha son bras et gémît de douleur. Elle resta un moment à regarder en face d'elle puis se retourna et entra. Elle s'arrêta en voyant tous les gens qui étaient interrogé, elle regarda les alentours et vît Tyler qui était assis en train d'attendre qu'on l'interroge. Il avait sa main sur son front fatigué, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait dormi au manoir, mais bon il n'était pas trop d'humeur comme un peu tout le monde au manoir. Caroline s'avança et s'assît à côté de lui.

« Ça va ? » Elle disait à Tyler le forçant à tourner sa tête. Il la regarda un long moment restant de marbre puis hocha la tête.

« Il y a pire, il y a mieux » Il répondit seulement. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment, mais restèrent silencieux.

_**Depuis tous ces doutes qui tourbillonnent tout autour de nous**_  
><em><strong> Depuis toutes ces vies qui craquent aux coutures<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous savons<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous ne sommes pas ce que nous avons vu<strong>_

« Tu sais que je suis là « Caroline se mît à dire ne trouvant que ça à dire. Tyler se mît à rire subitement ce qui intrigua Caroline qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je pensais être là pour toi aussi « Il se mît à dire pensant à hier. Elle ouvra les yeux surprise comprenant les allusions qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ce n'est pas pareil « Caroline disait trouvant bizarre de parler de ça dès maintenant, mais visiblement Tyler n'avait pas oublié. Elle aurait espérée qu'avec tous ce qui s'était passé hier, il avait oublié mais non, cela l'avait marqué. Tyler resta à la regarder se montrant froid.

« C'est exactement la même chose « Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire que non ça n'avait rien à voir, parce que pour elle cela n'avait aucun rapport. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider alors que Klaus lui avait la possibilité de l'aider. Elle essaya de dire tous ça, mais sa mère arriva interrompant les deux tourtereaux.

_**Ohhh**_  
><em><strong> Pour cette danse nous bougeons ensemble<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il n'existe pas d'autre pas que celui où l'on met un pied<strong>_  
><em><strong> L'un pile devant l'autre<strong>_

« Tyler « Liz disait attirant le regard de Tyler et Caroline. Ils la regardèrent.

« Je peux t'interroger « Liz disait. Tyler hocha la tête, il se leva puis entra dans le bureau de Liz qui le laissa passé en tenant la porte. Liz regarda Caroline perdu en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demanda à sa fille. Caroline se ressaisît

« Oui, parfaitement bien « Elle disait seulement puis se leva agacé. Sa mère la regarda sans rien dire puis ferma la porte pour interroger Tyler.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ouvra les yeux fatigués et gémît de douleur en voyant le reflet du soleil sur sa vitre. Elle mît sa main sur ses yeux puis se leva tout doucement faisant attention à ses blessures présentes sur tous son corps. Elle s'assît au bord puis mît ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Elle avait tellement pleurer la veille qu'elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient collés. Elle se leva pour mettre de l'eau sur son visage afin de les décoller, d'apercevoir quelques chose parce que là elle ne percevait rien et ne ressentait rien à part de la fatigue et de l'épuisement. Elle mît de l'eau froide sur son visage puis ouvra les yeux enfin en grand ,mais s'arrêta subitement en voyant l'état de son visage. Elle resta à se regarder ayant l'impression de voir une autre personne en face d'elle. On aurait dit le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle remît de l'eau sur son visage puis descendît en bas, mais ne vît personne. Elle regarda la cuisine perdue puis vît un mot sur le frigo.<p>

_**Il y a tant de batailles que nous menons**_  
><em><strong> Il y a tant de choses que nous avons nié<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais avec ce que nous avons<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te promets que<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_

« Je reviens, Caroline a appelé, le bureau du sheriff t'a appelé « Il y avait écrit. Bonnie regarda le mot intrigué puis remonta pour se préparer et écouter sa messagerie. Il y avait un message de Caroline qui lui disait que tout le monde était au bureau du shérif puis un deuxième message de la part de Liz qui la convoqué en quelque sorte. Bonnie raccrocha et soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter le bureau du sheriff et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de se forcer à mentir, mais il fallait bien. Heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu, mais c'était simplement fatiguant de devoir constamment se justifier et protéger leurs arrières. Bonnie resta immobile un moment puis décida de sortir de la maison pour prendre la voiture et rejoindre le bureau du shérif. Elle arriva 15 minutes plus tard et se gara au loin. Elle marcha un moment puis s'arrêta surprise en voyant la population occupé toute la place devant le bureau du sheriff.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie disait en parlant à haute voix.

« Comme la plupart des gens de la réception partent dans l'après midi, le bureau du sheriff s'amuse à interroger tout le monde maintenant avant qu'ils quittent la ville « Klaus déclara derrière Bonnie qui se retourna de suite surprise. Elle soupira voyant que c'était simplement lui. Oui, avec tous les problèmes présents, elle en était venu à pensé que Klaus était simplement lui. Klaus ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant l'état de Bonnie.

« Ouaw, elle t'a pas loupé la Costa « Klaus disait avec un léger sourire, mais Bonnie ne souriait pas, pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? «

_**Pour tous les plans que nous avons fait**_  
><em><strong> Il n'y a rien que je n'aie essayé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne t'en fais pas si tu courbes le dos<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je nous ferai redresser la tête<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous continuons à marcher<strong>_

**...**

« C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son nouvel allié « Klaus disait seulement en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts repensant à la proposition de Bonnie, une proposition qu'il trouvait vraiment, vraiment intéressante. Il arrêta de sourire un moment voyant que Bonnie ne souriait pas, puis devint plus sérieux.

« Je faisais parti des invités alors on est venu avec ma famille déposé notre déposition comme les gens normaux font. D'ailleurs pas mal l'idée d'avoir brulé la maison de Jared, je suppose que c'est toi » Il disait en chuchotant mettant mal à l'aise Bonnie.

« J'ai visé dans le mille « Il continua

« Bon j'ai compris « Bonnie disait seulement toujours aussi mal à l'aise par la présence de Klaus.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire. Je pensais que vous disparaitrais vu que les chasseurs vous veulent la peau et qu'ils savent où vous trouvez « Bonnie disait laissant un silence. Oui, après tout les chasseurs en étaient après les originelles. Il regarda Bonnie comprenant qu'elle ne savait sûrement pas que le prisonnier leur avait dit que le parchemin était inactif. Il se mît d'ailleurs à repenser aux mots du prisonnier. Il n'était pas sûr, mais son intuition, lui disait qu'elle était en vie. Ses frères et sœurs le prenaient pour un fou, mais il avait toujours pu compter sur une chose dans sa vie, c'était son intuition, son instinct, il carburait à l'instinct et il comptait suivre son instinct et avoir les réponses à ses questions. Bonnie regarda Klaus perdu attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Vu que le prisonnier te protège et qu'une sorte d'alliance est en train de se former entre nous, si jamais on a un problème tu te dois d'être là « Klaus disait avec un léger sourire.

« Ne fusionne pas le prisonnier et moi «

« Pourtant il n'est pas venu tout seule hier. Tes amis se posent peut être pas de question, mais moi je me demande comment il a su, comment il fait pour débarquer comme ça au bon moment et savoir qu'on avait besoin d'aide « Klaus disait subitement faisant mine de réfléchir. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment n'aimant pas les interrogations de Klaus qui était souvent juste. Ils ne dirent rien

« L'espèce de mi homme et Loup Garou avait interdiction de toucher Damon et maintenant tu es en danger et le prisonnier nous sort de ce problème » Klaus se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Quoi ? Damon » Bonnie disait perdu n'tant pas au courant de ça. Klaus sourît sans rien dire

« Il a sûrement oublié de te le dire vu qu'entre temps tu as tué l'équilibre du monde surnaturel « Klaus répondit ce qui agaçait Bonnie. Elle resta à ne rien dire mais Klaus continua

« Vous êtes lié à ce prisonnier tous les deux, votre amour ou je ne sais pas « Klaus disait avec un air dégouté n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il disait des choses comme ça. Bonnie resta à le regarder perdu à son tour

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Klaus ? Nous faire une leçon de morale comme hier « Bonnie disait seulement voulant changer de sujet.

« Mes hybrides « Il se mît à dire. Il rapprocha son corps de Bonnie faisant en sorte qu'elle sente son souffle.

« Je veux mes hybrides « Il répéta. Bonnie ne dît rien ne comprenant pas trop le rapport avec elle. Elle resta à le fixer et allait parler mais Klaus mît son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Et pour que je crée des hybrides, j'ai besoin que tu rétablisses les constellations, sans constellation, pas d'hybride et pas d'alliance à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de mon alliance » Klaus disait en enlevant son doigt. Elle secoua la tête

« Je refuse de retourner en arrière, si j'ai dis que je voulais une alliance c'est que j'en veux une « Elle disait clairement décidé à faire ce qu'elle estimait être juste. Klaus fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant que Bonnie était déterminée. Il ne croyait pas trop au changement, mais elle avait l'air différente d'hier, peut être était-ce les blessures sur son visage qui la rendait différente, oué sûrement ce disait l'hybride.

« Je suis en voie d'essayer, j'ai un contact qui doit me rappeler après avoir pris contact avec les gardianes « Bonnie avoua n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle se confiait à Klaus, mais si elle voulait former une alliance, il fallait qu'elle lui donne des informations. Elle avait besoin de soutien vu que les autres risquaient surement de ne pas la soutenir en particulier Damon. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la soutienne pas, mais elle avait tout mit de son côté, elle espérait qu'il la choisisse elle et pas sa rancœur envers les gardianes. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'Ardes le traumatisait toujours, elle le savait, elle le voyait bien à travers ses cicatrices. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît Klaus parlait.

« Pourquoi un gardiane ? je vous pensez ennemi « Klaus disait

« Comme nous « Bonnie disait en montrant Klaus et elle trouvant bizarre de lui parler normalement après tous ce qu'ils avaient subi à cause de lui, tous ce qu'il était prêt à faire, et toute les tortures qui lui avaient fait subir, mais de toute manière c'était pas une histoire de pardon, ou de quoi que se soit entre eux, c'était une histoire d'intérêt et pour les intérêts de chacun ils étaient prêt à coopérer.

« Un point pour toi » Il disait

« Je pense que les gardianes pourront me dire comment je peux réparer les constellations, comment je peux les aider « Bonnie continua. Klaus hocha la tête sans rien dire

« Quand ce sera fait tu me le dis « Klaus disait puis sortît un stylo. Il s'approcha de Bonnie mais celle-ci recula. Il s'arrêta agacé en roulant des yeux.

« J'essaye de te passer mon numéro de téléphone tu sais ça » Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Quoi ? »

« Je risque d'être en mouvement alors il faut bien qu'on se contacte « Bonnie resta à le regarder un peu surprise et mal à l'aise puis Klaus lui prît la main

« Oué moi aussi, je ne suis pas habitué à ça « Klaus disait en levant la tête avec un sourire pour regarder Bonnie qui se retrouvait très proche de lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment oubliant les alentours.

« Mais ne te fais pas des films, après cette histoire, on retourne à ce que nous étions, on n'oublie pas une vengeance « Il se mît à dire puis s'éloigna de Bonnie et s'en alla en souriant. Bonnie resta à le regarder de dos trouvant bizarre le fait qu'elle et Klaus étaient en quelque sorte allié. Elle se mît étrangement à sourire ayant l'impression, l'impression étrange de grandir. Encore hier, elle était dans l'optique, « c'est hors de question que je pactise avec quelqu'un qui m'a torturé, m'a fais la misère, avec un tueur « mais aujourd'hui elle était plus dans l'optique il y a des alliances à faire pour survivre « c'était ce que Julia voulait dire, c'était ce que le conseil avait fait et elle essayait étrangement d'agir comme eux. Elle se retourna puis perdît son léger sourire en voyant Damon qui la regardait perdu de loin. Il était intrigué, il descendît les escaliers perdu pour la rejoindre.

« De quoi Klaus et toi parliez ? » Damon demanda n'aimant pas l'idée que l'hybride et Bonnie décide de faire une alliance. Hier, elle avait parlé à la place de tous le monde, à la place d'Elena, de Caroline, de Tyler et de Stefan en décidant de demander à Klaus de faire une alliance. Bonnie resta à le regarder

« A ton avis de quoi Klaus et moi pouvons parlez, de la pluie et du beau temps « Bonnie disait seulement légèrement agacé par ce que Damon lui avait dit hier. Damon la regarda

« Tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour « Damon disait seulement encore perturbé par l'état de Bonnie la vieille. Un état qu'il le dépassait, un état qu'il ne pensait pas revoir chez elle. Ils restèrent à se fixer laissant le silence les envahir. Damon leva sa main subitement et toucha le visage de Bonnie la faisant légèrement frissonner.

« C'est plutôt moche, tu devrais boire mon sang « Damon disait plus comme une recommandation qu'une demande. Bonnie secoua la tête

« Non c'est bon «

« Non ça ne l'est pas « Damon disait en caressant son visage montrant à travers son visage que c'était très mauvais. Bonnie posa sa main sur celle de Damon et l'enleva.

« Je ne veux pas de sang » Elle disait

« Pourquoi ? « Il demanda perdu par son refus. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Je veux me souvenir « Elle répondit seulement. Une part d'elle ne voulait pas guérir parce qu'elle ne pensait pas le mérité, parce qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle méritait de souffrir, d'avoir ses cicatrices pour rappeler tout le mal qu'elle avait fait ce que Damon se doutait. Il se mît à sourire se doutant de la réponse.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu as dis au policier « Bonnie demanda voulant changer de sujet.

« Ce qu'on a prévu de dire, qu'on est parti en même temps que tous le monde et qu'on a fêté mon anniversaire » Il disait. Bonnie resta à le regarder ayant carrément oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de Damon. Honnêtement, elle comprenait pourquoi à force il ne les fêtait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait espéré que son anniversaire soit mieux que l'année dernière mais ce fût un total fiasco.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lana « Il demanda subitement. Bonnie secoua la tête

« Pas encore «

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont vouloir te contacter après ce qui s'est passé hier avec les chasseurs « Damon demanda espérant que les gardianes ne la contacte pas.

« Je ne sais pas ,mais je dois essayer « Elle disait. Damon resta à la regarder un moment ne montrant aucune expression ce qui intimida légèrement Bonnie.

« Tu sais, je penses qu'on devrait en discuter plus calmement. On pourrait manger chez moi ce soir, j'essaierais de faire à mangé « Bonnie disait essayant de raisonner Damon. Hier, ils étaient tous deux dépassé, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la chance d'en discuter.

« Discuter sans se disputer ou monté le ton tu penses que c'est possible « Bonnie continua hésitante voulant vraiment parler avec lui. Essayé de le raisonner, de lui faire oublier cette haine qu'il ressentait. Damon ne dît rien un moment, il resta à la regarder puis hocha la tête

«Ok »

« Alors 21h c'est bon « Bonnie demanda. Damon hocha la tête

« Ok, mais je dois y allé là « Il disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Où ? » Elle demanda.

« Je dois vérifier que la vétérinaire est réveillé tu sais, je ne les pas vu ici alors ça m'intrigue « Il avoua. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise

« Tu t'inquiètes ? » Elle demanda. Damon resta à la regarder comprenant ce qu'elle espérait.

« Je veux dire si tu t'en soucie c'est que tu t'inquiète non « Elle continua espérant qu'une part de Damon se soucie des autres, de ces gens, de ces simples autres qu'il ne considère pas. Hier, c'était assez blessant pour elle de se rendre compte qu'il ne ressentait effectivement rien pour tous ces gens qui mourraient, pour tous ces humains, ces Loup Garou, il ne ressentait rien du tout.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas, j'essaye de protéger nos arrières c'est suspect si du jour au lendemain elle ne se réveille pas, et je fais en sorte que rien de suspect ne se passe « Damon disait brisant un peu les espoirs de Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait envie d'en dire plus, qu'elle avait envie qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux sur toute cette histoire maintenant. Il s'approcha et soupira

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu peux me demander de changer « Il disait puis posa un bisou sur son front et s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle puis se retourna

« 21h ce soir « Elle déclara haut et fort voulant à tout prix faire en sorte que Damon change d'avis, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre, même si hier elle avait supposé qu'elle avancerait sans lui s'il ne dépassait pas sa haine, elle ne voulait pas en arrivé jusque là, elle ne voulait simplement pas après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Damon ouvra la portière de sa voiture et la regarda

« C'est noté « Il disait seulement puis monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Elle resta à regarder sa voiture s'en allé. Elle se retourna et avança mais s'arrêta en voyant Tyler descendre les marches des escaliers et se dirigeait vers la voiture. Il y avait vraiment tout le monde se disait-elle. Elle se précipita de suite vers lui avant qu'il entre dans sa voiture.

« Tyler « Elle disait forçant celui-ci à se retourner. Il se retourna et regarda Bonnie à son tour surpris en voyant son état.

« Je sais, c'est moche hein « Elle disait. Tyler leva la main et toucha son visage

« Assez « Il disait seulement encore pas vraiment d'humeur à être de bonne humeur surtout pas après avoir vu sa mère aussi déboussolé d'hier.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Bonnie demanda.

« J'essaye « Il disait seulement. Elle resta à le regarder un moment

« Je dois rejoindre ma mère « Il disait

« Elle est chez moi « Bonnie répondit. Tyler hocha la tête et allait entrer dans sa voiture mais Bonnie parla.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais « Elle s'arrêta voyant le regard intrigué de Tyler qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« J'aurais besoin de parler à Soul » Bonnie se mît à dire sachant pertinemment que Soul avait des contacts avec les gardianes lui aussi. Bonnie se sentît mal en voyant la tête désemparé et surprise de Tyler.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas le moment je sai »

« Non c'est pas ça « Tyler se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle resta perdue

« J'arrive plus à le contacter depuis un moment « Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise

« Quoi ? Depuis quand ? ca va ? » Elle demanda s'inquiétant pour Tyler qui savait que pour lui Soul était important. Tyler ne dît rien un moment ne voulant pas contrarier Bonnie, mais celle-ci le remarqua

« Quoi ? » Elle répéta voyant que quelque chose intrigué Tyler.

« Il est parti le jour où il a découvert que des Loup Garou se font décimé depuis la mort du conseil. Il n'a pas supporté cette idée « Tyler avoua ne voulant pas froisser Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder un moment

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Elle demanda perdu. Tyler décida d'être honnête

« Parce qu'il estimait que tu devais payer les conséquences de tes actes et je n'aimais pas son discours et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable « Tyler continua. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Même Soul est d'accord avec les chasseurs et les gardianes « Bonnie se mît à dire pensant que Soul serait de son côté

« Il vient de l'Ardes, il ne faut pas l'oublier, il faisait en quelque sorte parti de leur alliance »

« Oui je sais, je sais, mais je pensais je ne sais pas laisse tombé « Bonnie se mît à dire avouant que cela la blessait un peu que Soul soit parti à cause d'elle, que lui aussi était en quelque sorte contre elle.

« Il m'a laissé tombé aussi, ne le prend pas personnellement « Tyler disait à son tour ce qui surprise Bonnie qui comprît que ce n'était pas à elle d'être étonné.

« Et toi tu le prends comment ? » Elle demanda. Tyler haussa les épaules

« J'ai perdu mon oncle et il n'est toujours pas là, comment tu penses que je le prends « Tyler disait seulement laissant un silence. Bonnie ne dît rien comprenant que c'était tendu entre Soul et Tyler.

« Je suis désolé «

« Ne le soit pas « Il disait en souriant.

« Bon, je dois y allé, j'ai des affaires à prendre chez moi le temps que les pompiers et le reste s'en aille de la propriété »

« Alors tu restes au manoir « Elle disait. Tyler hocha la tête

« Oui, puis dans la semaine, je vais rénover ma maison et toute la ville s'est donné le mot pour rénover la maison de Jared enfin la reconstruire serait plus exacte « Tyler disait. Bonnie le regarda un moment puis s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Tyler sourît sentant les bras de Bonnie autour de lui.

« Je sais que tu es là pour moi «

« L'oublie pas « Bonnie disait en s'éloignant de lui. Il sourît puis posa sa main sur son visage

« Tu as mal »

« Non « Bonnie disait. Tyler sourît puis monta dans la voiture et la regarda avant de conduire.

« Tu mens » Il disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Il la salua puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie. Elle soupira un peu fatigué puis se retourna agacer de 1 par Damon, de 2 par Soul puis de 3 par tout. Oui, elle détestait être elle à ce moment, c'était une de ses journées où elle avait envie de disparaître dans un trou, disparaître tout court.

« Mademoiselle Bennett « Bonnie sursauta tout en se retournant et vît un homme qui était avec son carnet. Il portait les vêtements du bureau du sheriff. Il avait les cheveux châtains qui se rapprochaient plus du blond que du brun, et les yeux aussi vert qu'elle. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment avant de répondre.

« Oui » Bonnie disait.

« Et vous êtes ? » Elle demanda mais se sentit bête de poser la question alors qu'elle le savait vu son uniforme. Il sourît subitement

« Je pensais que c'était évident « Il disait déstabilisant Bonnie par son sourire. Elle resta à le regarder puis sourît se sentant bête effectivement

« Non c'est juste que je croyais connaître tous ceux du bureau du shérif ,mais vous je vous ai jamais vu « Bonnie avoua honnêtement. Il la regarda un long moment

« Je suis d'un autre département » Il disait puis tendît sa main vers Bonnie

« Je suis Casey Haven« Il disait. Bonnie lui serra sa main et resta à la serrer un long moment ne sachant pas pourquoi.

« Mais mes amis m'appellent Case « Il disait puis roula des yeux

« Mais vous n'êtes pas mon ami donc je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui se sentait à l'aise subitement.

« Pour me mettre à l'aise je suppose « Elle se mît à dire laissant un silence. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment. Bonnie enleva sa main de celle de Casey se ressaisissant.

« Je peux vous poser des questions, votre ami nous a dit que vous n'étiez pas en état ,mais si vous êtes ici je suppose que vous l'êtes « Il déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête.

« Oui allez y « Elle disait appréhendant un peu ses questions, mais elle ne fît rien montrer prête à suivre le plan.

«Alors vous êtes parti à quel heure de la réception « Il demanda. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Je ne sais pas en même temps que tout le monde, je ne peux pas vous dire quand ,mais c'était en fin d'après midi, même avant « Bonnie disait honnêtement.

« 18h selon vos amis « l'homme disait en regardant son carnet. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ben alors ça doit être ça « Elle répondit. Il leva la tête et la regarda

« Et ensuite ? « Il demanda.

« On a fêté l'anniversaire de mon copain à son manoir « Bonnie disait

« Et c'était comment ? » Il demanda ce qui perturba Bonnie. Elle ouvra la bouche ne comprenant pas

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perturbé par sa question. Casey leva la tête de son carnet

« L'anniversaire ? » Il disait en haussant les épaules.

« Pardon c'est quoi le rapport « Bonnie disait perturbé

« Je m'intéresse à ce que vous avez fait c'est tout « Il disait honnêtement. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment perturbé

« Alors c'était comment ? » Casey demanda. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Cool comme tous les anniversaires, on a fêté ça entre ami «

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux » Casey disait ne détachant pas ses yeux de son carnet. Bonnie sourît se trouvant bizzare en sa présence. Il leva la tête

« Et qu'est ce que vous lui avez offert ? » Il demanda et vît la surprise et la déstabilisation sur le visage de Bonnie.

« Quoi ? « Il la regarda

« J'essaye de voir si vos histoires sont cohérente. Vous savez par rapport à ce que vos amis ont répondit à ce genre de question «

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? » Bonnie demanda. Casey se mît à sourire

« Si je vous le dis, la tactique ne marchera pas « Bonnie resta à regarder Casey vraiment perturbé. Elle le regarda un moment

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui offrir un cadeau, j'en ai pas trouvé un à temps « Bonnie avoua honnêtement carrément déstabilisé par Casey. Il ne dît rien puis écrivit sur son carnet.

« Et qu'est ce que vos amis lui ont offert «

« Je suis désolé ?mais c'est un peu personnelle « Bonnie disait se mettant sur la défensive. Casey la regarda

« Vraiment, je vous demande simplement de répondre à une simple question qui consiste à me dire ce que votre copain a eu lors de son anniversaire et si vous n'êtes pas capable de répondre à ma question c'est que vous ne fêtiez pas son anniversaire et alors je vais me demandez pourquoi vous et vos amis avaient menti « Casey disait mettant mal à l'aise Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder se sentant en quelque sorte piégé. Elle ne dît rien un moment sentant le regard pesant de Casey sur elle.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que votre copain à eu lors de son anniversaire « Casey disait souriant intérieurement en voyant à quel point elle était déstabilisée. Elle le regarda

« A vrai dire, je m'en souviens plus trop, parce que je suis tombée dans les escaliers « Bonnie se mît à sourire faisant son air gêné.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est plutôt moche « Bonnie disait en montrant son visage ne sachant pas comment répondre à la question. Casey hocha la tête

« Pas aussi moche que vous le pensez « Il répondit laissant un silence entre eux. Ils se regardèrent et Bonnie interrompit le silence

« Alors si vous demandez ce qui s'est passé, je m'en souviens pas, je suis restée inconsciente un moment, j'ai appris ce matin ce qui s'était passé « Bonnie disait. Casey resta à la regarder sans rien dire.

« Ok « Il disait en rangeant son carnet. Il regarda Bonnie un moment ce qui intrigua celle-ci.

« Vous avez d'autres questions « Elle demanda intrigué en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Non, vous êtes libre de partir « Il disait en souriant. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu tout en le regardant jusqu'à qu'elle entendît son portable. Elle le prît de suite sous l'œil de Casey.

« Allo « Elle disait perturbé par Casey.

« C'est moi « Son père disait.

« J'ai récupéré le livre tu peux me rejoindre chez grand-mère « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu ne comprenant pas. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas retourné chez sa grand-mère, elle n'avait jamais voulu y retourné. Elle savait que son père n'avait pas vendu la maison, mais elle s'y refusait d'y retourner.

« Pourquoi chez grand-mère « Elle disait mal à l'aise tout en regardant l'homme en face d'elle qui ne semblait pas connaître le mot **_intimité_**. Il restait à la regarder, Bonnie se retourna se mettant dos à lui.

« Ne discute pas et obéis moi pour une fois « Il disait sachant pertinemment que pour Bonnie c'était dure d'y retourner, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'en remette. Il raccrocha ne disant rien de plus ce qui agaça légèrement Bonnie qui n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller chez sa grand-mère. Elle soupira agacé puis se retourna, mais fronça les sourcilles perdu en ne voyant personne. Elle regarda les alentours cherchant le gars du bureau du sheriff, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle décidé de laissé tombé, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rejoindre son père.

* * *

><p>Damon sortît intrigué de la voiture avec les clés en poche lorsqu'il vît que le cabinet de Laurel était toujours fermé. Il fronça les sourcilles.<p>

« Elena qu'est ce que ta fais ? » Il disait en se parlant tout seul. Il marcha intrigué puis essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'était fermé. Il regarda le trottoir et les alentours et força légèrement la porte sans que les gens le remarque. Il entra intrigué puis se dirigea directement vers les escaliers de l'appartement de Laurel voyant qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas travaillé ce matin. Il monta les escaliers et toqua à sa porte. Il n'entendît rien ce qui l'intrigua et retoqua

« Laurel « Il disait se souvenant de son nom. Il resta à toquer plusieurs fois et commença à s'inquiéter ,mais son inquiétude fût de courte durée lorsqu'il vît sa porte s'ouvrir. Il baissa sa tête de haut en bas en voyant Laurel qui était en serviette. Elle resta à le regarder perdu, elle venait de sortir de la douche.

« Comment vous êtes entré ? « Laurel demanda subitement intrigué.

« C'était ouvert « Il disait.

« Vraiment « Elle répondit puis passa à côté de Damon et descendît les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte puis la ferma. Elle se retourna et regarda Damon

« J'ai pas entendu la sonnette « Elle disait à Damon qui se mît à sourire.

« Je me suis inquiété je n'ai pas pensé à sonner « Il disait honnêtement ce qui surpris Laurel. Elle resta à regarder l'homme en face d'elle puis ouvra les yeux

« Mon dieu, je ne suis pas habillé « Elle disait puis courra et entra dans son appartement. Damon resta dans le cabinet de véterinaire se disant qu'il pouvait partir maintenant. Il allait partir mais il entendît Laurel criait en haut.

« Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici » Elle cria dans son appartement. Damon se retourna et vît celle-ci qui s'était habillé vite fait bien fait pour pouvoir lui poser des questions. Damon se mît à sourire

« J'ai entendu dire que vous vendiez des animaux, et je suis à la recherche d'un chien « Damon disait subitement arrivant à inventer des mensonges à la demande. Elle resta à le regarder surpris puis mît une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

« Vous, Damon Salvatore veut un chien « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon. Elle se retourna pour ranger un peu le bordel dans son cabinet.

« Vous connaissez mon nom « Il se mît à dire forçant Laurel à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Elle resta figé puis se retourna.

« Je vous ai déjà vu dans les alentours puis j'ai entendu parler de vous, les Salvatores, famille fondatrice tout le bla bla tage des petites villes « Elle disait un peu mal à l'aise ce que Damon remarqua. Elle se retourna puis prît une bouteille

« Puis vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu après ce qui vous est arrivé « Elle continua. Damon hocha la tête.

« Alors quel genre de chien vous voulez « Elle demanda ce qui surpris Damon. Il fît semblant de regarder sa montre subitement

« Je repasserais, je dois y allé « Il se mît à dire. Laurel le regarda un moment

« Dite, est ce que par hasard vous m'auriez vu hier « Elle demanda subitement.

« Oui, à la réception « Il disait ce qui intrigua Laurel

« La réception est déjà passé «

« Oui » Damon disait se doutant qu'elle était un peu paumé ce qui était bon signe selon lui.

« Et j'étais comment ? J'étais dans mon état normal « Elle demanda

« Pourquoi cette question, vous êtes sensé le savoir non « Damon se mît à dire. Laurel s'approcha subitement et s'arrêta en face de lui

« Je sais que c'est complètement dingue, mais je me souviens de rien, je me souviens pas de ma journée d'hier et plus j'y pense, plus je trouve ça complètement insensé, comment je peux ne pas me souvenir « Laurel se mît à dire partageant ses interrogations avec Damon. Il ne dît rien un moment , elle se mît à soupirer

« Pourquoi je vous raconte ça, un gars comme vous se fout de mes problèmes « Elle se mît à dire en s'éloignant de Damon. Damon se mît à sourire

« Un gars comme moi « Damon disait intrigué se demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Elle se retourna et un silence s'installa entre eux.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est une critique »

« Oh non, c'est juste que « Elle s'arrêta mal à l'aise subitement ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Comme mes amis le dise, vous êtes canon »

« Et c'est pour ça que je ne devrais pas m'intéresser à vous « Damon se mît à dire en souriant. Elle soupira

« Non,c'est « Elle arrêta en voyant le sourire de Damon. Elle se mît à sourire

« Vous me mettez mal à l'aise « Elle finit par dire avec un léger sourire. Damon resta à la regarder un long moment. Il entendait le cœur de Laurel en accéléré ce qui l'intrigua.

« Je vous ai à peine vu hier, mais avec tous l'alcool qu'il y a eu, j'imagine que vous avez un peu abusé dessus «

« J'en doute, je n'aime pas l'alcool » Elle répondit clairement. Elle fronça les sourcilles

« Je devrais appeler la police « Elle se mît à dire

« Ma porte était ouverte comme vous venez de dire, je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé de toute la journée c'est bizarre « Elle déclara. Oui, il y avait aussi le genre de personne qui était méfiante de tout et visiblement elle l'était.

« La police est occupé, il y a eu un incendie et la maison des Lockwood a été saccagé hier » Damon se mît à dire attirant les gros yeux de Laurel.

« Vraiment, il y a des blessés «

« Non, des morts, le frère du maire est mort et on soupçonne d'autres morts, mais étrangement ils n'ont pas retrouvé de cadavre, mais tout indique qu'il y avait des personnes « Damon disait. Elle resta à regarder Damon surprise

« Et Ian comment va-t-il ? » Elle demanda subitement. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Ian ? « Il demanda

« Oui, je devais aller à la réception avec lui, je me souviens de rien, mais si j'y étais, c'était forcément avec lui. Il est assez grand, les cheveux courts, châtain clairs, yeux brun « Damon comprît que c'était le mec qui était avec elle dans les toilettes avec Klaus. Le mec qui était en transition et qu'il s'était chargé de tuer. Damon resta à la regarder décidant de mentir pour pas qu'elle ne cherche plus loin.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu avec quelqu'un « Laurel prît son téléphone et essaya d'appeler Ian, mais il ne répondit rien. Elle regarda son téléphone intrigué.

« Il répond pas « Laurel soupira puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment « Elle se mît à dire. Damon resta à la regarder un moment

« Peut être qu'on a mis un truc dans mon verre « Elle continua. Elle tourna sa tête vers Damon

« Je devrais porter plaintes vous pensez « Elle disait subitement. Damon soupira intérieurement se demandant comment on pouvait se poser autant de question en à peine 1 minute.

« Oui je vais le faire « Elle disait et allé appeler

« Il risque de ne pas répondre comme je viens de vous dire « Laurel raccrocha se disant qu'il avait raison.

« Puis si on m'a drogué ça a sûrement disparu « Elle disait. Damon resta à la regarder voyant qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Il resta à la regarder

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à l'hôpital, j'ai ma voiture « Damon se mît à dire espérant qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand surprise.

« Merci » Elle disait seulement. Damon se dirigea vers la sortie

« Pas de problème « Il répondit puis ouvra la porte. Laurel monta avant puis prît ses affaires et sortît. Elle regarda la voiture de Damon surprise puis monta dedans.

Léo était en train de se diriger au manoir en voiture lorsqu'il vît une silhouette sur le rebord de la route. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et qui marchait dans le sens opposé que le sien. Il ralenti en voiture et conduit à reculons perdu en voyant le petit qui ne le remarquait pas, qui avait la tête baissé.

« Hey petit, où tu vas ? » Léo demanda. Sameh leva la tête et tourna sa tête surpris. Il sourît en voyant Léo, cela faisait longtemps, la dernière fois c'était en Egypte.

« Ho Léo « Il disait forçant Léo à s'arrêter. Celui-ci s'arrêta et sortît de la voiture

« Ca va ? » Léo demanda en souriant voyant le sourire enjoué de Sameh qui l'avait vu.

« Oui et toi » Il disait. Léo haussa les épaules

« Bien aussi « Il disait, il regarda la route que s'apprêtait à prendre Sameh intrigué

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » Léo demanda. Sameh ne dît rien un moment

« A l'aéroport « Il disait seulement avec son sac à dos ce qui intrigua Léo.

« Attends, je croyais que tu repartais dans longtemps «

« Oui, je vais essayer de voir avec l'aéroport si je peux pas partir aujourd'hui » Léo se mît à rire subitement

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'autoriser «

« Oui avec des intérêts bien sûre, mais j'ai les sous « Il disait normalement en haussant les épaules. Léo fronça les sourcilles perdu

«Bonnie est au courant » Léo demanda. Sameh hocha la tête

« Oui » Il disait. Léo se mît à sourire

« Tu me prends pour un con c'est ça, si Bonnie serait au courant je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait autorisé à marcher jusque l'aéroport qui est au moins à 1 heures d'ici et encore « Léo disait. Sameh resta à le regarder et sourît

« oK j'ai menti, mais bon je lui dirais une fois que je serais rentré chez moi » Sameh disait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Léo demanda subitement se doutant que Sameh avait un problème. Sameh ne dît rien

« Rien, rien « Il disait seulement puis avança mais Léo le suivît

« Vraiment rien, tu pars du jour au lendemain «

« Ho c'est bon j'ai aucune obligation envers qui que ce soit «

« Même envers Bonnie, elle t'a hébergé « Il disait arrêtant Sameh. Il tourna sa tête

« Elle a d'autres préoccupation que moi »

« C'est ça le problème, c'est que tu es déçu de ne pas être au centre de ses préoccupations «

« N'importe quoi « Sameh disait. Léo se posa à l'avant de sa voiture et le regarda

« Alors explique-moi « Il disait. Sameh avança puis s'assît à son tour à l'avant de la voiture de Léo. Il soupira

« Tu as le temps toi « Il demanda.

« Oui, mon avion décolle demain pour l'Italie « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Sameh. Il resta à regarder en face de Léo un moment puis soupira.

« Elle est rentré défigurer hier « Sameh se mît à dire subitement calmement. Léo fronça les sourcille perdu.

« Comme si on l'avait tabassé à mort « Sameh continua ayant le visage de Bonnie en tête. Il repensa à la conversation que Nicolas et Bonnie avaient eue. Léo aussi avait vu le visage de Bonnie, cette chasseuse Julia l'avait bien amoché, il devait l'avouer.

« C'est effrayant de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme elle « Sameh continua. Léo comprît le problème en une phrase. Il se mît à sourire

« Tu as peur «

« Ok je tiens à dire que j'ai presque peur de rien » Sameh disait n'aimant pas trop ce mots.

« A part du mauvais œil et des serpents et de l'enfer, et aussi «

« J'ai compris « Léo disait en esquissant un sourire.

« Je sais ce que sais de survivre pour sa vie, mais je sais aussi que vaut mieux être seul pour affronter certaines douleur, et hier c'était pas la première et ça sera sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'elle subira cette souffrance et moi à côté je me retrouve à avoir mal pour elle et à espérer que tout aille en bave et j'en ai marre qu'elle en bave et j'en ai marre d'avoir mal, ok merde j'ai pas envie de me soucier plus d'elle au moins à distance, c'est plus facile « Sameh avoua.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu lâche «

« La lâcheté n'est pas forcément mauvais « Sameh disait ayant réponse à tout

« Vis-à-vis de Bonnie, si tu tiens autant à elle autant lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire « Léo disait. Sameh soupira

« Je suis mal à l'aise avec ce genre de déclaration puis ça changera rien au fait que j'ai peur de la voir encore plus abattu chaque jour, je veux dire pourquoi autant s'acharner contre elle hein ? je comprends rien à vos histoire de sorcière mais votre monde m'énerve, il est pourri » Sameh disait

« Tu l'as dit » Léo répondit et les deux restèrent silencieux. Sameh ne dît rien un moment puis Léo parla

« Parle avec elle et si tu veux t'éloigner un moment, ma porte t'es ouverte » léo disait ce qui surpris Sameh qui sourît

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, en plus Damon a une maison immense en face de la plage « Sameh resta à regarder Léo puis sourît sans rien dire attirant le sourire de Léo.

* * *

><p>Bonnie descendît de sa voiture ayant cette boule au ventre à l'idée d'aller chez sa grand-mère. Elle se demandait pourquoi son père voulait qu'elle vienne ici. Elle regarda la maison hésitante, elle allait franchir la barrière, mais elle s'arrêta en face. Elle se retourna et allait se diriger vers sa voiture ne voulant pas franchir la barrière mais elle entendît son père. Elle se retourna et vît celui-ci qui était sur le porche. Bonnie leva les bras légèrement énervé<p>

« Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi pas à la maison »

« Allez viens » Bonnie secoua la tête

« Je suis mal à l'aise «

« Allez viens, fais moi confiance « Son père disait se doutant qu'elle avait besoin de renouer avec qui elle était. Elle regarda les alentours puis avança. Rien que d'entendre le portail grinçait cela lui faisait mal de se rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert ce portail. Elle avança et s'arrêta en entendant des rires. Elle tourna sa tête et vît sa grand-mère qui était en train de lui courir après alors qu'elle était petite. Elle resta à regarder l'herbe puis se ressaisît et avança vers son père. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui

« Papa, tu m'expliques « Bonnie disait vraiment mal à l'aise. Nicolas posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« J'essaie de te réconcilier avec qui tu es, et étrangement j'ai pensé que tu devais retourner dans cette maison « Il disait puis emmena sa fille à l'intérieur de la maison. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant le vide. Tout était vide. Elle avança en plein milieu du salon se souvenant lorsqu'elle était venue ici avec son père pour vider la maison de sa grand-mère. Elle resta à regarder les alentours.

« Toute cette maison respire ta grand-mère hein « Nicolas disait subitement. Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Cette maison respirait grand-mère, maintenant elle respire que du vide « Bonnie disait installant un silence pesant dans l'immense maison. Nicolas resta à regarder Bonnie surpris puis s'en alla pour monter les escaliers et allé à l'étage ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui suivait son père du regard.

« Papa « Elle disait perdu. Celui-ci descendît et arriva avec un énorme livre qui pesait une tonne. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand et son père le posa par terre. Il avait mal au dos. Il mît une main derrière son dos.

« Ca va ? » Bonnie demanda. Son père hocha la tête

« Oui, oui « Il disait. Bonnie resta à regarder son père perdu puis le livre qui était énorme.

« C'est le livre dont tu me parlais «

« Oui, je l'ai jamais lu à vrai dire, je les laissé ici dans le grenier ne voulant plus avoir à faire à ce genre d'histoire, mais comme tu as l'air de vouloir renouer avec tes origines, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il te faut »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ça parle « Bonnie disait

« Tous ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas un grimoire, c'est juste un livre « Il disait. Bonnie regarda son père perdu, elle se mît à genou devant l'immense livre qui ressemblait à un grimoire. Elle toucha le livre un moment qui était poussiéreux. Elle souffla et vît le nom Bennett. Elle sourît étrangement puis posa sa main. Son père posa sa main sur son épaule attirant le regard de Bonnie qui leva donc la tête. Elle le regarda ne sachant pas quoi ressentir à l'idée d'ouvrir ce livre.

« Je te laisse ici, tu en as besoin « Il disait en regardant les alentours ayant l'impression que Sheila était là. Bonnie hocha la tête, elle posa sa main sur celle de son père qui était sur son épaule.

« Merci « Elle disait serrant fortement sa main.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, je suis là « Nicolas déclara puis libéra l'épaule de Bonnie et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de la franchir, il regarda la maison de sa mère un peu nostalgique pensant à sa vie ici, son enfance, son adolescence. Il sourît puis ferma la porte laissant Bonnie qui était en train de fixer le livre un moment. Elle resta à genou devant ayant l'impression d'être devant une bible, peut être que s'en était une, peut être qu'elle répondrait aux interrogations de Bonnie qui était un peu perdu par rapport à qui elle était. Elle resta à regarder le livre caressant le nom Bennett puis ouvra la première page. Elle vît sur la deuxième de couverture une phrase.

_**« Tourne les pages et tu seras qui tu es «**_ Bonnie sourît ayant l'impression que c'était un test de personnalité où les phrases étaient toute faite. Elle regarda la phrase et vît le prénom et le nom d'Abbygail. Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant le nom d'Abbygail, elle n'avait pas le nom de Bennett. Elle fronça les sourcilles puis tourna les pages puis commença à lire. Vu toute les pages qu'il y avait, il lui fallait plusieurs jours, des semaines pour le finir, c'était incroyable le nombre de page. Elle tourna la page puis commença à lire.

« Abbygail « La page commença.

**Mon mari m'a dit qu'il est important de laisser une trace de notre passage et comme il n'a pas pu le faire, je le fais en son nom. Je m'appelle Abbygail Bennett nom que j'ai pris à mon mari Elliot Bennett. J'ai grandi avec mes parents. Estéban et Mary qui m'ont eu en première puis j'ai eu 1 frère et 1 sœur appelée Gavin et Isabella «** Bonnie commença à lire la description que Abbygail faisait de sa famille. Elle sourît en lisant les moments de bonheur qu'Abbygail partageait avec elle. Elle tourna la page mais perdît petit à petit son sourire en continuant à lire.

**« Mais ils ont tous été tué par les Lycanthropes et autres créatures de Naomi «** Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu mais continua à lire.

**« Comme la plupart des familles qui vivaient sur le campements. Emma a perdu son père, Esther a perdu toute sa famille, Zola,Barbara, Callie, Daphné, Xana, Yseult et j'en passe** « Bonnie lit tous les noms que Abbygail prononçait et fronça les sourcilles. Elle lu et tourna la page voyant que les noms étaient ceux du conseil. Elle arrêta de lire un moment repensant aux noms qu'elle avait prononçait, c'était exactement les mêmes. Elle se sentît mal subitement et recula du livre. Elles se connaissaient donc, Esther connaissait Abbygail. Elles s'en doutait, mais cela faisait bizzare de voir le nom d'Esther. Elle se gratta étrangement la tête quelques seconde trouvant bizarre de lire le livre de quelqu'un qu'elle avait en quelque sorte trahi comme l'avait supposé Julia. Elle se mît à repenser à Julia et à ses paroles à propos d'Abbygail.

_**« Et dire que depuis tous ce temps, les sorcières auraient pu te couper ton lien avec ce vampire en te rendant vampire mais non, elles ont attendu, elles ont manigancé tous et n'importe quoi parce que Abigail était dedans «**_

_**« Le principe du conseil, est qu'il tienne le pouvoir de leur descendant et que les descendant tiennent le pouvoir des ascendants, c'est du pouvoir par réciprocité, et Abigail a réussi à convaincre tous le monde y compris les gardianes de ne pas te faire devenir vampire puisque si tu le deviens vampire, il y a une diminution de pouvoir pour elle et pour ses amis alors ils ont trouvé des plans incroyables pour faire en sorte que tu coupes ce lien qui te connecte avec le prisonnier et regarde comment elles ont été remercié, tu les a buté une par une. C'est comme ça que tu remercie ta famille Bonnie. Abigail ton ascendante. On ne t'a jamais dit que la famille était pouvoir, mais surtout respect « **_Bonnie secoua agacé de penser encore à cette Julia qui était encore dans sa tête, qui arrivait encore à la déstabilisé. Elle se gratta la tête agacée.

« N'importe quoi Bonnie « Elle se mît à dire puis se rapprocha du livre pour le lire. Elle continua à lire.

**« Elles sont devenues ma famille, pendant des années on a bougé ensemble. On a fait en sorte que les Lycanthropes ne nous trouvent pas. Je crois qu'on a essayé de regrouper notre souffrance, notre haine ensemble pour avoir l'impression qu'elle était moins lourde et cette souffrance, cette haine nous a seulement rendu l'ombre de nous même au fur et à mesure. Ce qu'on a fait est impardonnable, je sais ça, mais on a essayé de réparer et je crois que le monde qu'on a offert est meilleurs que l'ancien, une part de moi se rassure avec cette pensée. On était simplement des humaines et comme tout humains, nos sentiments ont envahis nos actions et avant tout notre âme « **Bonnie arrêta de lire perdu ne comprenant rien à ce dont elle parlait. Comment étaient-elles devenues des sorcières ? se demandait Bonnie, qui était les Lycanthrope ? Elle se retrouva subitement vraiment intéressé par ce livre que son père lui avait mit entre les mains.

**« Alors pour mes futures petits enfants, descendants et j'espère en avoir beaucoup, beaucoup « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. **

**« A l'heure où j'écris, je suis une sorcière ,mais je n'ai pas toujours été une sorcière et voici mon histoire, voici votre histoire « **Elle disait plongeant Bonnie dans son univers.

**« Dans mon monde, les humains étaient dominés par ce qu'on appelait des ****alchimistes****. Le monde surnaturel dominait sur celui des humains, sur le nôtre. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont apparus, certaines personnes disent qu'ils descendaient tout droit de dieu et une part de moi pense que c'est le cas.**

_« Donc tu penses que ce livre que ton père a trouvé parle des alchimistes et de comment les tuer« Esther disait intrigué à Emma qui marchait devant. Emma hocha la tête_

_« Mon père disait que ce livre est descendu du ciel avec ces hommes, je sais que c'est fou, mais si j'ai bien compris, si on arrive à couper la tête tous ce monde surnaturel disparaîtra « Emma disait ce qui choqua les filles. Elles restèrent à la regarder et Emma se mît à sourire_

_« Vous imaginez, un monde sans êtres surnaturels, sans alchimistes, sans démons, sans Lycanthropes « Emma disait en souriant. Les filles la regardèrent avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux subitement à leur tour. _

_« Oh mon dieu « Esther disait retrouvant espoir_

_« ça serai génial, un nouveau monde « Esther continua en se mettant à côté de Emma pour regarder les filles. Elle mît son bras autour d'Emma, les deux filles rigolèrent et s'enlacèrent tout comme les autres filles sauf Abbygail._

_« Quand tu dis tué la tête, tu veux qu'on s'en prenne aux Kalahan « Abbygail disait subitement _

_« A celui qui dirige tous les alchimistes, celui dont on ne sait pas sa force, mais qu'on sait qu'il est assez fort pour avoir sous la coupe tous les alchimistes que ça soit Tegan, Naomi, Tobias, Kayleigh, Finn, Corey, Menphis, Leah et vous voulez tué Phil Kalahan, celui qui dirige tous ses alchimistes » Abbygail disait parlant normalement. Les filles perdirent leur sourire subitement à cause d'Abbygail. Emma la regarda agacé_

_« Si on tue Phil Kalahan, tous ce monde surnaturel sera détruit pour toujours « Emma disait pour faire rendre compte à Abbygail que l'espoir était encore là. Un monde que d'humain capable de vivre en paix, sans guerre, sans créature, c'était le rêve pour elles toute. Abbygail les regarda puis se mît à sourire. Elle hocha la tête_

_« Qu'on va vivre en paix » Elle se mît à dire en regardant les filles. Elles sourirent tous contente de voir enfin une fin à tout leurs malheurs._

**Il existait 9 alchimistes, ****Tegan**** changeait les éléments, ****Naomi ****contrôlait les créatures que ce soit des humains, des démons, des Lycanthrope, des créatures que croyez moi vous ne voulez pas voir dans votre vie. ****Tobias ****lui était un alchimiste qu'on disait protecteur, il avait la capacité de se protéger de n'importe quels alchimiste, n'importe quelles créatures de Naomi. Il y avait la jeune ****Kayleigh****, qui elle était une marchandeuse, elle survivait grâce à des pactes, elle vivait à travers les pactes, des pactes qui ont coûté la vie à de nombreux humains. Il y en avait tellement que c'est dure de m'en souvenir, je me souviens de ****Finn,**** qui était un résurrecteur, il était capable de ressuscité les morts et pas ceux du paradis non bien au contraire. ****Corey**** lui était capable de prendre la forme de n'importe quelles personnes qu'ils touchent et d'en récupérer les souvenirs. ****Menphis ****lui était un illusionniste, il jouait avec les esprits en montrant des illusions, puis il y avait Leah qui était doté de vision. Et tous ces alchimistes étaient dirigé par ****Phil Kalahan****, un être dont les pouvoirs ne nous avait jamais été révélé à l'époque, tous ce qu'on savait c'était qu'il était fort, qu'il autorisait les alchimistes à abuser de leur pouvoir sur nous.****Un déséquilibre, le monde était détenu par 9 personnes qui avaient le pouvoir de nous dominer, oui c'était de la domination.** Bonnie tourna la page intrigué puis continua à lire ayant l'impression de se se plonger dans un roman fantastique. Elle était un peu perdue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'alchimistes. Loric lui en avait parlé. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle se souvenant de ce que Loric lui avait dit.

_**« Elles ont prévu de renvoyer ton copain ce soir enfin demain soir « **_

_**« Elles n'ont plus de pouvoir tout comme toi normalement à cause de cette chasse aux sorcières «**_

_**Alors comment elles ont prévu de renvoyer les prisonniers ? » **_

_**« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'alchimie ? » Loric demanda subitement**_

Oui, lorsque la chasse aux sorcières avaient eu lieu, celle-ci avait enlevé les pouvoirs de toutes les sorcières y compris du conseil alors les sorcières avaient eu recours à de l'alchimie. Bonnie baissa la tête et regarda le livre, elle pensait que la sorcellerie était à la base de tout, mais si elle comprenait bien à l'époque c'était l'alchimie qui régnait et la sorcellerie n'existait pas. L'alchimie était ce que Wyatt et les prisonniers utilisaient. Elle se ressaisit se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir et qu'elle lise. La curiosité, sa curiosité la poussait à tourner les pages.

(…)

Laurel regarda Damon qui était encore dans la voiture. Elle était debout sur le trottoir et le regarda un peu touché qu'il soit resté une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec elle ce qui la gênait un peu.

« Encore merci « Elle disait près de la portière.

« Il y a pas de quoi, vous vous sentez mieux ? » Il demanda

« Vous avez raison, ça sert à rien de me poser des questions, j'ai sûrement trop bu même le médecin l'a dit « Elle déclara. Damon la regarda un peu rassuré qu'elle ait décidé de laisser tomber.

« Merci »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit «

« Je sais, mais merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé « Elle répondit. Elle s'éloigna de la voiture sous les yeux de Damon

« Bonne journée enfin fin de journée « Elle continua en le saluant.

« Vous aussi, fermez bien votre porte « Il disait avec un léger sourire ce qui fît rire Laurel. Damon la salua à son tour puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Laurel qui le regardait partir avec un léger sourire. Il était plus sympa que ce que laissé supposé la plupart des gens de la ville se disait-elle. Comme quoi les gens pouvait être canon et sympa, en tout cas, il avait été avec elle se disait-elle en entrant dans son cabinet. Damon était en train de conduire lorsqu'il reçut un message.

_« Alcool gratuit ca te va ? Chez moi «_ Elena avait écrit. Damon sourît puis se dirigea vers la maison d'Elena. Il arriva quelques minutes après puis descendît de sa voiture. Il monta les marches et toqua chez elle. Elena ouvra la porte et sourît en voyant Damon qui entra de suite chez elle faisant comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire comme chez lui.

« Vraiment, de l'alcool, gratuit bien sûre que ça me dit « Damon disait en regardant les alentours. Elena rigola tout en fermant la porte. Elle se retourna et regarda Damon qui était de dos en train de se demander où était les autres.

« Où est la population ? »

« J'ai demandé à Caroline, elle veut rester chez elle, seule, ça va pas très fort comme tout le monde, j'ai demandé à Stefan, Léo et Jess, mais ils sont occupés à aider Tyler pour récupérer ses affaires et j'ai demandé à Bonnie, elle ne répond pas » Damon se retourna vers Elena

« Alors il ne restait plus que moi « Il disait. Elena hocha la tête puis avança dans la cuisine

« Exactement, tu étais le seul libre « Elena disait en souriant. Damon se mît à sourire puis s'assît sur une chaise dans la cuisine d'Elena.

« Je suis sûre que tu as appelé personne, c'était simplement pour me voir « Damon disait. Elena se retourna avec une bouteille à la main et ouvra la bouche en grand

« Dans tes rêves « Elle disait puis posa les verres sur la terre et leur servît du vin. Elle sourît puis se dirigea vers son placard et sortît des apéritifs. Elle les posa dans des assiettes puis les posa sur la table en face de Damon qui la regardait sans rien dire. Il se contentait de boire, il ne disait jamais non à de l'alcool et Elena avait bien comprit la tactique.

« Tu sais où est Bonnie par hasard « Elena demanda subitement puis s'assît sur la chaise. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Damon qui secoua la tête

« Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au bureau du sheriff, et j'ai rendez-vous avec elle à 21 heures « Damon disait seulement ce qui intrigua Elena. Elle resta à regarder Damon

« Vous vous êtes disputé « Elle demanda subitement. Damon se mît à sourie

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'on s'est disputé ? »

« Parce que ces derniers temps vous êtes collé ensemble tout le temps ce que je comprends, vous essayez de rattraper le temps perdu » Elena fît remarquer. Damon resta à la regarder

« On ne s'est pas disputé «

« Tu mens « Elena disait en buvant. Damon resta à regarder Elena sans rien dire.

« Elena depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu penses que je suis le genre de personne à se confier « Il avoua. Elena sourît

« Oui parfois, on est ami non » Elena disait

« Avant que ta vie soit entremêlée avec celle de Bonnie, on était ami « Elle continua. Damon ne dît rien un moment puis parla

« On s'est disputé hier, et on est sensé se voir pour parler calmement du fait qu'elle veuille parler à un gardiane, qu'elle veuille changer les choses, qu'elle veuille former des alliances, qu'elle veut voir plus loin que nous, que Mystic Fall, elle voit à la grande échelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire, comme la sorcière qu'elle est « Damon disait en souriant puis bu sous l'œil d'Elena. La jeune brune hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait, elle sentait bien l'agacement derrière le sourire de Damon qui était en train de boire.

« Et toi, c'est pas ça que tu veux ? » Elena se mît à dire. Damon leva la tête et la regarda

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je viens de retrouver ma vie, j'imagine que je veux vivre et oublié toute cette merde comme toi, ou Caroline « Il disait en buvant. Elena ne dît rien comprenant. Hier, elle avait craqué dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée de cette vie, et il lui avait dit qu'il la comprenait, il avait supposé qu'il était tout autant fatigué qu'elle. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise de voir que lui aussi était un peu fatigué, parce que leur passé à tous montrait que Damon était le premier à vouloir se battre. Il était le premier à anticipé, à bouger, à se battre en définitive, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait une différence entre se battre pour la personne qu'on aime et se battre pour des humains, des Loup Garou qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle le savait, Damon n'était pas du genre à penser aux autres, il pensait simplement aux gens qu'il aime et en ce moment, il voulait simplement profiter d'eux. Il était comme elle, comme eux tous en fait, cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais leur vie s'arrêtait à Mystic Fall.

« Et elle veut que tu la soutiennes c'est ça « Elena demanda s'imaginant que c'était sûrement ce que Bonnie lui avait dit. Une part d'Elena enviait Bonnie parce que Bonnie avait le courage de voir plus loin que Mystic Fall. Bonnie voulait aider, elle voulait changer les choses, réparer ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'eux étaient trop lâche pour y penser. C'était horrible à dire, mais Elena ne voulait pas non plus voir à grande échelle. Elle avait passé ces derniers à essayé de survivre pour elle, pour ses amis, que là survivre pour les autres, c'était beaucoup trop dure à envisager pour elle. Damon et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ça.

« Elle veut que je ressente quelques chose pour tous ces gens qui se font tué, elle veut que ce que je ressente pour elle se répercute sur tous ces gens « Damon bu son verre d'un coup et se resservît

« Mais j'ai été assez parfait comme petit ami jusqu'à présent je pense, et que c'est beaucoup trop me demander« Damon disait en regardant Elena qui restait à le fixer. Ils se regardèrent puis Damon parla

« Puis je ne suis pas naïf, tu sais elle va aller voir les gardianes et je suis sûre qu'ils vont lui demander de briser son lien avec moi parce que cette histoire est encore là « Damon disait honnêtement. Il n'était pas naïf comme il venait de dire. Ce lien qui l'avait avec Bonnie était encore source de problème. Toutes ses tripes le lui disaient, tout son être le lui faisait ressentir parce que comme Aiden Ileriane avait dit, leur lien est lié aux prisonniers.

_**"Si je peux te rassurer, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, interdiction du patron " Le prisonnier disait ce qui intrigua tous le monde y compris Damon**_

_**"Pourquoi ça " Damon demanda**_

_**"Parce que ta sorcière et toi êtes liées à son patron " Aiden disait repensant au mot d'Aria qui avait dit qu'elles avaient vu le même lien entre Damon et Bonnie sur le prisonnier.**_

_**"Je ne crois pas que ça soit ton lien avec Bonnie qui effraie les sorcières , mais votre lien avec le prisonnier " Aiden disait attirant le regard de Damon. Damon regarda Aiden puis le prisonnier**_

_**« Puis une protection a été mise sur toi « Klaus disait en parlant du prisonnier. **_

Caleb ne pouvait pas toucher Damon, et Bonnie était sous la protection du prisonnier comme le disait Klaus. SI ce prisonnier prenait autant soin d 'eux c'était sûrement en rapport au lien. Ses tripes lui disaient que le lien était bénéfique aux prisonniers et que les gardianes risquaient de demander à Bonnie de le briser. Il n'était pas naïf, il n'avait pas besoin de faire des recherches, les faits étaient là. Ils étaient liés aux prisonniers.

« Alors c'est ça le problème, tu ne veux pas qu'elle rencontre un gardiane parce que tu as peur qu'elle brise votre lien « Elena demanda. Damon se servît ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était ce putain de lien, mais une part de lui avait peur.

« Je ne sais pas, oui et non, je n'ai pas envie d'y participé et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre « Il disait honnêtement. Elena se mît à sourire, elle posa sa main sur celle de Damon ce qui surpris légèrement celui-ci tout comme Elena.

« Après tous ce que vous avez traversé, je ne me fais pas de souci » Elena disait. Damon resta à la regarder se demandant si c'était vraiment le cas parce que là il ne savait plus très bien.

« Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'es toujours pas marié avec Stefan » Damon se mît à dire voulant changer de sujet car il en avait marre de penser, , de parler de ça. Elena enleva sa main subitement puis bu son verre ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Ça marche dans les deux sens non « Damon disait pendant qu'Elena était en train de finir son verre à toute vitesse. Elle posa ensuite son verre.

« J'ai disparu pendant un moment, mais je vois bien que quelque chose a changé chez vous « Damon continua. Elena se resservît un verre.

« Je sais pas peut être le fait que son frère est mort «

« Mais je suis là maintenant «

« Avec tous ce qui se passe, je penses que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas une Salvatore « Damon hocha la tête

« Un point, mais même avant que je disparaisse, vous agissiez bizarrement tous les deux « Damon avoua se souvenant que c'était tendu entre Stefan et Elena. Elena secoua la tête

« N'importe quoi, c'était normale « Elena disait en haussant les épaules sous l'œil de Damon qui restait à la regarder.

« Tu caches quelques chose « Damon disait un peu perdu par l'état d'Elena qui n'arrêtait pas de boire. Elena arrêta de boire puis le regarda voyant bien qu'il voulait savoir et qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« J'étais perdu avant que tu disparaisses« Elena avoua. Damon resta à la regarder intrigué

« Je sais ça, tu était même prête à laisser le gardiane t'emmenait « Damon disait se souvenant de ce moment. Qu'est ce qu'Elena l'avait énervé à l' époque lorsqu'elle avait décidé de laisser le gardiane venir la chercher ? se disait Damon dans sa tête. Elena resta à le regarder un moment

« Non, j'étais perdu vis-à-vis de ce que je ressentais pour Stefan « Elle continua. Une part d'elle voulait se débarrasser de la honte qu'elle n'arrête pas de ressentir constamment depuis cet instant et elle savait pertinemment que c'était Damon la raison pour laquelle Stefan ne lui proposait plus. Damon hocha la tête, il ne dît rien puis Elena bu

« Et vis-à-vis de ce que je ressens pour toi « Elena continua. Damon se mît à sourire subitement

« Moi » Il disait en rigolant le prenant à la rigolade. Il bu son verre sous les yeux d'Elena, mais il perdît son sourire en voyant le sérieux d'Elena

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai été touché par le fait que tu étais prêt à sacrifier ton lien pour moi et j'ai ressenti quelque chose ce que Stefan a deviné, et j'imagine qu'il n'a plus trop confiance en moi « Damon posa son verre tout doucement. Il la fixa sans rien dire, mais fût réveillé de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone se mît à sonner. Damon et Elena restèrent à se fixer un moment jusqu'à que Damon brise leur regard en répondant. Il s'éloigna surpris puis répondit.

« Allo » Il disait se mettant dos à Elena qui soupira espérant que cela ne perturbe pas leur relation. Damon fronça les sourcilles intrigué en entendant la voix.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez » Damon disait n'aimant pas le fait d'entendre sa voix ce que Casey et Lana entendait à travers le haut parleur. Celle-ci regarda Casey qui avait demandé à Lana de l'appeler.

« Je propose un rendez-vous à votre Mystic Grill, seulement toi qu'est ce que t'en penses « Casey disait décidant de prendre la parole à la suite de Lana.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Damon demanda.

« Un gardiane « Casey disait. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui se demandant à quoi il jouait.

« Alors rendez-vous dans 15 minutes au Mystic Grill, viens tout seul sans ta copine, seul « Casey insista puis raccrocha sous l'œil de Lana Glade. Elle resta à regarder Casey perdu

« A quoi tu joues ? » Elle demanda.

« Je vais parler comme l'homme civilisé que je suis «

« Pourquoi Damon Salvatore ? C'est la sorcière qui voulait te voir « Lana disait. Casey ne dît rien, il se contenta de disparaître sous les yeux de Lana qui en avait marre des mystères de Casey. Damon raccrocha intrigué

« Damon ca va ? » Elena demanda. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Elena. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire

« Je dois y allé » Il disait puis se dirigea vers l'entrée pour prendre sa veste. Elena se précipita après lui

« Où ? Quelque chose se passe ? » Elle disait ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Damon se retourna en mettant sa veste

« T'inquiète pas, en tout cas merci pour l'alcool « Il disait puis s'en alla à toute vitesse ce qui intrigua Elena. Elle resta à regarder la porte perdue.

« Ok « Elle disait en soupirant ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

**« On a fait ce qu'il devait être fait une fois qu'on avait trouvé l'arme capable de tuer un alchimiste, on était déterminé, peut être beaucoup trop »** Bonnie était maintenant allongée par terre sur le ventre et lisait attentivement. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle lisait, elle avait changé au moins 10 fois de position comme hypnotisé par ce qu'elle lisait. Pour l'instant, elle avait compris que les alchimistes créaient un peu le désordre avec leur pouvoir et que les filles avaient décidé d'y mettre un terme.

**« Je ne me souviens même plus de tous les évènements, de ce qui s'est passé, de comment on a trouvé cette épée et le reste. Mais on a réussi.**

** Une nuit, on est arrivé là bas, on avait jamais vu une demeure aussi belle, j'imagine que leur pouvoir leur donnait la possibilité de construire des choses que nous humains, il nous était impossible de construire, comme s'ils étaient en avance sur leur temps. On est rentré sans qu'on s'aperçoive de notre présence. «** Bonnie s'arrêta en voyant qu'il y avait un vide, un léger vide se doutant que cela avait dû être dure pour elle d'écrire, de raconter la manière dont elles avaient tué Phil Kalahan. Bonnie reprît

**« Le problème est qu'on avait jamais pensé que des être surnaturels pouvaient avoir une famille. Alors lorsqu'on a vu ce couple dans ce lit en train de dormir, j'étais tellement déstabilisé que j'ai pas osé, je tenais l'épée, et j'ai pas osé, et tout a dégénéré .Ils se sont réveillé, et je me souviens pas, tous ce que je me souviens c'est qu'à la fin, on tenait toutes le manche en état de choque en voyant les deux corps « **Bonnie recula le livre d'elle subitement n'aimant pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle se mît à genou et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était écœurée d'un coup. Elle s'éloigna du livre puis sorti de la maison pour prendre l'air comprenant. Elle posa sa main sur le poteau puis reprît son souffle. Elle se ressaisit un moment puis ré entra dans la maison et continua à lire.

_« Oh mon dieu « Abbygail disait en regardant le corps des deux personnes. Les filles derrières qui tenaient le manche était toute sous le choque. Abbygail lâcha la première le manche et se retourna vers les filles sous le choque. Elles se regardèrent toute comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire._

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai « Abbygail n'arriva pas à parler. Elles lâchèrent toute l'épée en même temps._

_« Maman Papa « Une petite voix déclara subitement. Les filles tournèrent la tête et ouvrèrent les yeux de surprise, d'effroi en voyant un petit garçon qui était en train de regarder le corps de ses parents sous le choque. Il leva la tête horrifié en voyant les filles et recula subitement. Il recula et se retourna pour fuir mais les filles levèrent la main en même temps._

_« Attends« Elles crièrent. Le petit garçon se retrouva projeté contre le mur subitement et tomba au sol évanoui. Elles se regardèrent toute sous le choque ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Elles regardèrent leurs mains en même temps puis Esther courra vers le petit garçon voulant s'assurer qu'il va bien. _

**« Ce soir là, on a été traumatisé, choqué, horrifié, par nous même et on a compris. On ne peut pas tuer le surnaturel, il fait parti de ce monde et tous ce qu'on a récolté à tuer, c'est de devenir des êtres surnaturels avec des habilités qui nous dépassait. En prenant la vie des Kalahans, on a pris la vie de tous les alchimistes, que ce soit Tegan, Naomi, et j'en passe. On a pris leur corps et on les a enterrés. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire où parce qu'avec les filles, on a fais un pacte ne jamais dire où sont les alchimistes au cas où Wyatt, le jeune garçon qu'on a épargné, les retrouverait « **Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant le nom de Wyatt, rien que de lire ce nom lui laissé des frissons. Elle repensait à lui subitement sous le choque en comprenant ce que les sorcières avaient fait. Elles avaient tué sa famille. Elle avala difficilement sa salive comprenant pourquoi Wyatt avait organisé toute une chasse aux sorcières, il voulait se venger, et sa vengeance était arrivée à son but grâce à elle, lorsqu'elle avait récité les noms. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

_**« les Kalahans étaient des sorciers, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais écrire ça, que je vous dis ça à vous mes futurs descendants, mais tous ce pouvoir que vous avez, toute cette sorcellerie que vous posséder est illégitime. A l'origine, c'était Phil Kalahan qui détenait la sorcellerie. Personne ne savait quel genre de pouvoir il avait, mais c'était de la sorcellerie qu'on lui a volé » **_Bonnie arrêta encore de lire et soupira ne sachant pas quoi penser. Abbygail ne faisait que confirmer ce que Loric n'arrêtait pas dire à Bonnie, qu'elles n'étaient pas mieux que tous les êtres surnaturels qui existaient. Elles se disaient différentes, elles se disaient faire le bien, mais lorsque Bonnie voyait ce qu'elles avaient fait bien qu'il y avait des circonstances, elle n'avait plus autant honte d'elle. Hier, elle s'était sentie tellement honteuse, et c'était horrible à dire, mais là c'était elle qui avait honte d'elle. Elle était même écœurée. Et après elle était sensé être fière d'être une Bennett ?, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle voulait être le même genre de sorcière qu'Abbyagail ou que toute les autres. Elle continua à lire.

**Et cette sorcellerie est devenue vite incontrôlable pour des simples humaines comme nous**** »** Alors la famille à Wyatt était des sorciers, les véritables sorciers originels.

**La sorcellerie est un concentrée d'alchimie, un concentré qui est devenue pour quelque une d'entre nous incontrôlable, tellement incontrôlable physiquement et mentalement qu'on a été dépassé et malheureusement quelqu'une d'entre nous sont devenues des créatures surnaturels à cause de ce concentré de pouvoir, des créatures qu'on a par la suite nommé vampire et Loup Garou et on n'était pas préparé à surmonter ça.**

« Donc c'est comme ça que les Loup Garou et les vampires sont apparus » Bonnie disait à voix haute n'arrivant pas à retenir ce qu'elle pensait.

**« Esther, moi, Emma et d'autres avons réussi à surpasser ces effets secondaires, mais Megan et Mona ça a été autre chose pour elle. Megan est devenue vampire tandis que Mona était devenue Loup Garou. On a réussi à enfermé Megan, elle était instable. Par contre Mona a disparu, elle s'était enfui et on a pas pu l'empêcher de transformer d'autres personnes en Loup Garou.**

**On a fait en sorte d'essayer de contrôler Megan en lui fournissant du sang, pendant des années, on a essayé et à côté c'était horrible, mais on a avancé, on a construit une famille. Jusqu'au jour où Megan s'est enfuie. Elle est devenue incontrôlable, et elle s'en ait pris à Esther qui a vu sa vie basculé à son tour depuis ce soir là. J'ai tué Megan de suite, j'aurais dû faire avant, parce que tous les événements ensuite ne se serait pas produit, et j'aurais dû tuer Esther aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, ça peut paraître stupide, mais elle était ma sœur. Je pouvais pas, en plus elle avait Friedrich, ses enfants, je ne pouvais pas, mais je me dis que si j'avais eu le courage de la tuer, d'éliminer les vampires, rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé. Friedrich ne serait pas devenu vampire, ses enfants aussi et elle ne nous aurait pas causé autant de problème avec Slevin »**

« Attendez deux secondes « Bonnies se mît à dire reconnaissant des noms qu'elle connaissait.

**Lorsqu'elle a rencontré, tout est devenu beaucoup trop compliqué. Avant qu'elle devienne vampire elle était amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle avait une famille, cela la regardait. Je considérais que c'était leur histoire même si j'avais des réticences par rapport au fait qu'il était un Loup Garou, mais ensuite elle est devenue vampire, ses sentiments pour lui sont devenu amplifiée, des sentiments qui se sont répercuté sur Wyatt » **Bonnie ouvra les yeux comprenant qu'elle commençait à parler du lien. Elle toucha le livre et caressa les lignes d'Abbygail avec son doigt commençant à trouver un vrai intérêt à ce livre qui avait commencé avec le nom de Wyatt. Peut être qu'Abbygail allait répondre à des questions qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser. Elle ne pensait pas que ses ancêtres pouvaient être au courant, c'était seulement depuis hier, Julia qu'elle se doutait qu'elles jouaient un rôle, mais là lire qu'elles avaient joué un rôle à l'époque l'intéressait. Elle commença à accélérer la lecture.

**« La règle numéro 1 pour toutes créatures, que ce soit sorcière, vampire ou Loup Garou est ne jamais ressentir des sentiments pour l'un d'entre eux. En ce qui vous concerne, les futures Bennett à venir, ne tombé jamais amoureuse ou amoureux d'un vampire ou d'un Loup Garou parce que ce qu'on a fais à l'époque vous en empêche « Elle écrivît ce qui intrigua Bonnie.**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi « Bonnie se mît à dire en tournant les pages agacé. Elle lit à toute vitesse, mais Abbygail avait comme arrêté de parler de ça. Bonnie continua de tourner les pages et s'arrêta à un moment qui l'intéressait lorsqu'elle vît le mot lien.

« Lien « Bonnie s'arrêta et commença à lire.

**I****l y a un principe que nous les sorcières avons appris avec Slevin et Esther et qui nous force à instaurer cette règle. **

**Lorsque deux êtres totalement contrenature ressente un amour tellement fort, tellement pure, un lien se crée, ce lien est de l'alchimie pure appelé _alchimia_. Dans certaines langue, alchimie signifie l'art de purifier l'impur, et lorsqu'un amour est capable de purifier un être impur que ce soit un vampire ou un Loup Garou et qu'il est capable de vous faire oubliez qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, qui ne vous définit pas parce que vous êtes, mais par qui vous aimez alors ce lien est de l'alchimie pure et en créant une alchimie aussi pure, celle-ci sera capable de réveiller toute l'alchimie qu'on a détruite en tuant les Kalahans. Wyatt était censé récupéré les pouvoirs de ses parents à un certains âge, mais on le lui a enlevé ce droit, cependant lorsque Esther et Slevin sont tombé amoureux, on a vu que nos pouvoirs commençaient à disparaître à son profit. Il commençait à récupéré des pouvoirs et le problème est que si les pouvoirs de Wyatt se réveille alors le pouvoir de tous les alchimistes que nous avons caché se réveillerons et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas de ça. Ce monde sera dirigé par les alchimistes seulement eux donc écoutez moi quand je vous dis évitez les vampires ou les Loup Garou pour le bien de tous le monde. On a caché les alchimistes et ils suffit qu'il se réveille grâce à une alchimie pure pour vous inquiétez »**

**« On a voulu faire un exemple avec SLevin et Esther pour tous les êtres surnaturels ne voulant pas prendre le risque. Oui , il est possible de ne pas subir ce lien, mais vaut mieux évité pour votre bien. Au départ de Slevin, à la naissance de Klaus, quelque chose s'est brisée chez Esther et moi, chez Esther et toute les sorcières. On a rompu tous contact, elle a disparu avec sa famille ne voulant plus jamais avoir à faire à nous » **

Bonnie recula du grimoire subitement une fois qu'elle avait fini de lire cette partie. Elle avait les yeux en grand sous le choque en pensant aux alchimistes, à ce qu'elles avaient fait à la famille de Wyatt, à ce qu'elles avaient fait tout court. Elle commença à faire un lien avec tout, avec Slevin, Lester. Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche puis se leva sentant subitement son cœur devenir pesant. Elle tourna en rond essayant de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Elles étaient en train de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle entendît une voix derrière elle.

« La vérité est enfin dite « Elle se retourna subitement de surprise et fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant le type venant du bureau du sheriff, mais il n'avait pas les vêtements du bureau du sheriff. Elle resta à le regarder et se mît à rire larmes aux yeux.

« Un gardiane, j'aurais dû le savoir « Elle disait seulement. Casey resta à la regarder voyant à quel point elle était pensive. Elle avait le même air pensif que son copain vampire qu'il venait de quitter, il y a un instant.

« Wyatt va trouver les alchimistes,il va réveiller des choses grâce à la connaissance du conseil, grâce à la connaissance que tu lui permets d'avoir avec ton lien« Casey se mît à dire se permettant d'être clair avec elle. Elle resta à le regarder un moment sans rien dire.

« Quoi ? » Bonnie disait perdu pensant à ce que Abbygail disait.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, lorsque tu as tué le conseil avec lui, tu lui as laissé avoir toutes la connaissance qu'il a besoin d'avoir pour trouver les alchimistes et ainsi les réveiller «

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir dit la vérité ? »

« Et montrer que le pouvoir des sorcières leur ait illégitime » Casey disait. Personne n'était sensé savoir que ce monde surnaturel, tous ce monde appartenait à Wyatt.

« il y a des règles établis, des règles que tu connaissais à la minute où tu es devenus une sorcière, les sorcières ne se mélangent pas surtout aux vampires «

« Et de là à envoyer Damon dans l'Ardes, de là à nous faire subir tous ça « Bonnie cria à Casey ce qui surpris celui-ci. Il la regarda un peu surpris en voyant à quel point elle était en colère. Elle était en colère de se rendre compte qu'à cause des horreurs que les sorcières avaient fait, elle devait s'empêcher de vivre sa vie à cause de ce qu'elles avaient osé faire à Wyatt. Casey haussa les épaules

« Il fallait bien essayer de vous forcer à rompre votre lien » Casey disait honnêtement. Bonnie resta à le regarder choqué

« Si vous nous l'aviez dit avant, si j'avais su, peut être qu »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je te montre ton passé » Casey se mît à dire coupant Bonnie de suite ce qui intrigua celle-ci. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Parce que tu sais ce que tu verras, tu verras une adolescente qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour sauver ses amis, une adolescente qui ne connait rien de ce monde et qui pense que le monde s'arrête à Elena Gilbert, ou plus encore Damon Salvatore « Il disait clairement gardant ses distances d'elle. Si elle avait su, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle n'était pas prête à avoir le sens du devoir, si elle avait su il aurait été sûr qu'elle n'aurait rien fait pour arrêter sa relation avec Damon. Elle resta à ne rien dire comprenant ce que Casey essayait de lui dire. Ils restèrent à se regarder laissant le silence s'installait entre eux.

« Et là qu'est ce que tu vois ? » Elle demanda larme aux yeux se retenant de les faire verser. Casey ne dît rien un moment voyant bien que ce qu'elle avait lu l'avait pertubé.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je ne suis plus cette adolescente « Bonnie continua. Casey ne dît rien un moment

« Je ne sais pas « Il avoua laissant un silence entre eux. Bonnie s'éloigna de Casey et se mît dos à lui essayant de reprendre son souffle, de réfléchir, de penser. Casey resta à la regarder attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle avait l'air de vouloir un moment à elle pour réfléchir. Il allait parler, mais Bonnie le coupa

« Qu'est ce que j'ignore encore ? » Elle se mît à dire toujours dos à lui. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'ignore encore à propos des alliances à propos de toute cette merde « Bonnie continua en montant le ton en se retournant vers lui. Casey resta à la regarder surprise qu'elle semble vouloir en savoir plus, elle voulait en savoir plus parce qu'elle en avait marre de ne pas savoir assez. Elle essayait de se comporter comme une sorcière ,mais honnêtement après avoir lu ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir leur ressembler.

« Notre alliance est rompue avec Slevin, les chasseurs. Les chasseurs ont rejoins Wyatt et commence à tué des gardianes « Casey disait honnêtement voulant faire prendre conscience à Bonnie ce qui était en train de se passer. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand confuse.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Elle demanda perdu essayant de se ressaisir

« J'ai tué Costa, et cela a été considéré comme un trahison pour Slevin, et pour les familles « Casey avoua pensant à Slevin et à son discours. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Pourquoi tu as tué un de vos alliés « Bonnie demanda intrigué. Casey ne dît rien un moment

« Pour vous protéger, toi et tes amis. Seul Costa savait qui tu étais, ce que tu as fais à la réception « Casey disait sachant que seul Costa avait entendu ce que Bonnie avait fait. Elle resta à regarder Casey intrigué

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Elle demanda perdu par le gardiane en face d'elle.

« Parce que je crois en toi, et c'est peut être naïf comme Slevin le pense de croire que tu décideras d'avoir le sens du devoir qui incombe aux sorcières, mais je veux croire que tu changeras les choses, que tu empêcheras Wyatt de ressortir des êtres surnaturels que crois moi tu ne veux pas dans ce monde « Casey disait honnêtement voyant que Bonnie avait peut être simplement besoin que quelqu'un croit en elle. Elle resta à le regarder un moment réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je détruise un lien, mais je ne peux, même si je le voulais « Bonnie disait subitement laissant un silence. Il resta à la regarder

« Est-ce que tu le veux au moins ? » Il demanda laissant encore une fois un silence. Elle resta à regarder Casey sans rien dire. Celui-ci recula subitement et rigola

« Alors là, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, si tu n'es pas prête à faire des sacrifices alors j'imagine que j'avais tord « Il disait. Bonnie se mît à rire vraiment agacé.

« Vous êtes culoté vous savez ça, tous autant que vous êtes « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, vous avez beau eu vouloir empécher cette alchimia entre Damon et moi, tous ce que vous avez fait c'est libéré Wyatt « Bonnie se mît à dire en rigolant. Elle rigola se rendant compte que toute les voix possibles et inimaginable que les gardianes ou les sorcièes ont esssayé pour la faire craqué, n'avait pas marché. Elle rigola ce qui intrigua Casey qui se demandait qu'est ce qu'elle trouvait de marrant.

« Mais j'imagine que c'était le destin, que vous meritez ce que Wyatt va faire, peut être que Damon et moi étions destinés pour que les choses reviennent à qui le mérite de droit » Bonnie se mît à dire sérieusement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Peut être que ce que les sorcières ont fait est horrible, mais regarde autour de toi le monde dans lequel les humains vivent. Ils ne savent rien du surnaturel, ils sont leur propre roi, le monde surnaturel leur est inconnu mais si les alchimistes sortent, ils seront tous sous leur domination et les vampires, et les Loup Garou que tu connais maintenant n'existerons plus et tu sasi pourquoi « Casey disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Parce qu'on est tous fait d'alchimie, et si ces êtres récupèrent leur alchimie, on sera tous mortel, des mortels qui seront dominé par des alchimistes comme à l'époque. Tu crois que ça a été facile pour ton ancêtre de vivre dans un monde pareil, elle a fait ça parce qu'elle a voulu changer les choses elle. Elle a pensé à tout le monde et elle s'est sali les mains, mais toi dit moi ce que tu fais ? tu a plus de pouvoir que Abbygail et les autres avaient à l'époque et tu ne fais rien « Casey avoua ce qui choqua Bonnie. Elle s'approcha de lui

« Je sais ça, j'ai compris, mais il doit y avoir une autre solution »

« Non il n'y en a pas « Casey disait hallucinant face à l'attitude de Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder. Casey se mît à rire subitement à son tour

« Finalement tu es toujours l'adolescente naïf et inutile qu'avant « Il déclara en reculant

« Tout est une question de volonté « Il continua puis disparût sous les yeux de Bonnie. Celle-ci regarda le vide en face d'elle agacé. Elle mît ses mains sur sa tête et cria agacé par tous ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, par tous ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se mît ensuite à genou et resta à regarder en face d'elle. Donc c'était ça, elle devait payé les conséquences de ce que Abbygail, Esther et les autres avaient fait. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît son portable sonnait. Elle le sortît de sa poche puis vît un message de son père.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié Damon par hasard « Nicolas avait écrit. Bonnie regarda le message un moment puis posa son téléphone par terre voyant qu'elle avait oublié son rendez-vous avec Damon. Nicolas se retourna vers Damon qui était près de l'entrée en train de mettre sa veste.

« Attends, elle arrive, elle doit être encore chez sa grand-mère « Damon regarda le père de Bonnie et sourît

« Ca fait 2 heures que j'attends, je pense que c'est bon « Il disait seulement puis sortît de la maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui sous l'œil de Nicolas qui restait à regarder le vide inquiet pour eux étrangement. Damon descendît les escaliers mais s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie qui entra.

« Attends, je suis là « Elle disait ayant utilisé ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir le voir avant qu'il parte. Damon resta à regarder Bonnie qui se mît devant lui encore déstabilisé par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, mais elle ne montra rien. Damon la regarda et pensa à ce que le gardiane lui avait dit. Il resta à repenser à sa fin d'après midi._ Damon entrait dans le Mystic Grill et s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un qui était assis à une table en train de lui faire un signe. Damon fronça les sourcilles puis avança vers la table comprenant que c'était sûrement lui le gardiane, il aurait dû être surpris, intimidé, mais rien de tout ça. Il s'approcha puis s'assît sur la banquette._

_« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Il disait seulement en posant son avant bras sur la table. Casey resta à le regarder un moment lorsque le serveur arriva et posa une assiette devant Casey. _

_« Tu voulais peut être quelque chose « Casey disait. Damon resta à le regarder ne répondant rien faisant comprendre à Casey et au serveur qu'il ne voulait rien, qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. _

_« Bon ça sera tout « Casey disait au serveur qui hocha la tête et s'en alla laissant les deux hommes à table._

_« ¨Pourquoi m'appelait ? C'est Bonnie qui voulait vous voir pas moi « Damon disait. Casey resta à regarder Damon et sourit intérieurement en voyant que celui-ci n'appréciait vraiment pas les gardianes ,non du tout. Damon regardait les alentours, le Mystic Grill était un endroit neutre, le gardiane en face de lui ne risquait pas de lui faire un coup de grâce se disait Damon. _

_« Parce que je penses que tu es plus facile à raisonner que ta copine « Casey disait laissant un silence. Damon se mît à sourire._

_« Pourtant elle a l'air d'être raisonnable, elle veut rétablir les choses à mon plus grand regret ,mais elle le veut « Damon disait. Casey croqua dans son hamburger ne disant rien ce qui agaça Damon qui se demandait s'il était là pour manger ou pour parler, mais lui il était là pour les deux. Casey essuya sa bouche et sourît _

_« Le problème est qu'elle veut rétablir les choses avec toi » Casey disait honnêtement laissant un silence. Ils ne dirent rien et se fixèrent un moment. _

_« Soyons honnête, peut être que la sorcière veut le nier, mais je crois que tu es plus réalistes qu'elle pour savoir que votre lien est source de pouvoir pour Wyatt « Casey continua _

_« Parce que tu vois, il a accès aux pouvoirs et à la connaissance du conseil grâce à Bonnie qui lui laisse une ouverture avec votre lien alors si votre lien se brise, elle aura à son tour accès à la connaissance et aux pouvoirs du conseil, et elle pourra rétablir les choses, comme les constellations pour commencer et surtout faire en sorte que les sorcières récupèrent leur pouvoir aussi « Casey disait honnêtement. Damon resta à le regarder ne montrant aucune réaction_

_« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait pensé que je la laisserais rétablir les choses, que je briserais le lien après tout je m'en fous de ce qui peut vous arriver au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, à vrai dire je remercie même le prisonnier pour tous ce qui l'ait en train de faire « Damon disait avec un léger sourire. Casey mangea encore son hamburger et sourît_

_« Pour l'instant, il a besoin de vous en vie, mais une fois qu'il aura trouvé ce qu'il veut, il vous tuera, même là il pourrait vous tuez, mais il ne possède pas encore assez de pouvoir pour prendre le risque de vous perdre, mais dit moi que pense tu qu'il arrivera lorsqu'il se développera un pouvoir autonome à votre lien « Casey disait subitement. Damon resta à le regarder sans rien dire voyant où il voulait en venir._

_« Et tu sais quoi, le prisonnier que tu remercies tant, va trouver des personnes qui vont détruire tous le monde, plus de vampire, plus de Loup Garou rien simplement des alchimistes » Casey disait ce qui fît sourire Damon _

_« Et je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois te demander ce que sont des alchimistes « Damon disait pas vraiment affecté par ce que le gardiane était en train de lui dire._

« J'étais chez ma grand-mère « Bonnie disait réveillant Damon de ses pensées.

« Je sais, ton père m'a dit que tu essayais de te réconcilier avec qui tu es « Damon disait normalement ne montrant aucune expression. Bonnie hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle le fixa un moment puis parla voulant partager ce qu'elle avait découvert avec lui.

« Je sais pourquoi notre lien est si dangereux « Bonnie avoua subitement. Damon resta de marbre, il aurait dû surpris, mais il ne l'était pas vraiment.

_« Ce monde que tu contemples ne sera que poussière « Casey disait en regardant les alentours tandis que Damon le fixait. Damon se mît à sourire _

_« Comme je viens de dire au début de cette conversation, qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je me soucies des autres, que je me soucie du fait que des alchimistes de pacotille crée le chaos, j'ai l'air de m'en soucier « Damon disait honnêtement. Casey resta à le regarder voyant dans les yeux de Damon que cela avait l'air de ne pas l'affecter. Casey se mît à sourire puis recula installant confortablement son dos contre la banquette._

_« C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de t'envoyer dans l'Ardes « Casey disait subitement ce que Damon n'aimait pas entendre. _

_« Regarde toi, détruit, tu réalises qu'une fin de tout cet univers ne te fais rien » Casey disait subitement réalisant que Damon ne ressentait rien du tout. _

_« Tous ce que je réalise maintenant c'est que tu es en train de me prendre la tête « Damon disait seulement ce qui fît rire Casey. _

_« J'ai saisi tu t'en fous, mais pense à ta sorcière » _

_« Ho maintenant je dois penser à elle, je sais plus très bien avec vous »_

_« Tu es blessé, tu es détruit, tu ne ressens rien, mais Bonnie est une sorcière et comme toute sorcière, elle est destiné à avoir le sens du devoir, elle est destiné à ressentir « Casey disait laissant un silence. _

**Nitesky : Robot Koch**

_**No-one knows, what it's like.**_  
><em><strong> You and me, you and I.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Underneath, the night sky.<strong>_  
><em><strong> You and me, you and I.<strong>_

« Il est dangereux Damon, ce qu'on a est dangereux « Bonnie déclara le réveillant encore une fois. Bonnie regarda le vide en face d'elle pensant à sa journée.

« Et j'ai réalisé que les personnes que j'étais sensé admiré sont comme tous le monde, Loric avait raison, les sorcières craignent, ça craint d'être une sorcière « Bonnie disait essayant de sourire, mais elle ne sentait que ses larmes fatigué par tous ça. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir des larmes. Elle leva la tête et le regarda ne sachant pas encore quoi faire.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en parler à l'intérieur « Bonnie disait se demandant ce à quoi Damon pensait. Elle allait avancer mais Damon se mît en face d'elle l'empêchant de passer. Bonnie s'arrêta et leva la tête perdu.

« Je ne veux pas savoir « Damon se mît à dire en regardant intensément Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi notre lien est dangereux « Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand ne cachant pas sa surprise. Ils restèrent à se regarder des secondes avant que Bonnie parle.

« Comment ça pourrait ne pas t'intéresser « Bonnie disait se demandant comment il ne pourrait pas être intéressé par quelque chose qui leur faisait souffrir, par quelque chose qu'il avait toujours ignoré, et aujourd'hui, elle avait la réponse, comment ne pouvait-il pas être intéressé par ça. Toute cette histoire était basée sur l'interrogation à propos de leur lien.

« après tous ce qu'on nous a fais subir à propos de ce lien « Bonnie continua perdu par la sévérité de Damon qui était froid subitement. Elle n'aimait pas la froideur que laissé apparaître Damon. Elle le regarda perdu.

_**Ooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh-oh oh-oh-Oooh-oh-ooh**_  
><em><strong> Ooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh-oh oh-oh-Oooh-oh-ooh<strong>_

_** I get lost, all the time.**_  
><em><strong> They learn fast, nevermind.<strong>_  
><em><strong> You come to, I collide.<strong>_  
><em><strong> In the dark, by my side.<strong>_

« Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire Bonnie, pour moi elle a été terminé le jour où je suis resté ici et que les sorcières sont mortes. Mon ennemi était les sorcières en ce qui me concerne « Damon avoua.

« Je sais, je sais ça, mais « Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle leva la tête

« Des choses anormales se produisent dehors Damon, ce n'est pas rien » Bonnie continua n'arrivant à dire que ça. Elle savait deux choses à ce moment, c'était qu'elle voulait arranger les choses, rétablir les constellations et tous le reste, mais elle voulait aussi Damon. Casey laissait entendre que les deux étaient pas possible tout comme Abbygail, mais elle avait l'intention de chercher une solution, elle avait l'intention de ne pas suivre les conseils de Abbygail. Honnêtement, avec tous ce qu'elle avait lu, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas suivre les conseils de ses ancêtres qui n'étaient pas mieux qu'elle. Damon secoua délicatement la tête de gauche à droite

« Et je ne m'en soucie pas « Il disait honnêtement.

« Mais tu te soucie de moi » Bonnie déclara ayant l'impression d'avoir la même conversation que hier soir.

« Et je suppose que si tu n'arrives pas à changer pour moi c'est que je ne suis pas si importante pour toi » Bonnie continua blessé par l'attitude de Damon. Celui-ci était légèrement blessé par la phrase de Bonnie. Elle pas importante pour lui, après tous ce qu'il avait fait, tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle se permettait de dire ça. Il trouvait ça légèrement blessant qu'elle réduise tous ça à cette conclusion complètement absurde. Il se mît à sourire à cause de l'absurdité de sa phrase.

« Pas si importante tu penses, parce que j'ai l'impression que mes actions ont prouvé à quel point tu es importante pour moi » Damon disait honnêtement. Elle était la seule femme dans sa vie à qui il avait avoué mainte et mainte fois à quel point il aimait, à quel point elle était importante dans sa vie. La seule personne avec qui il avait été ouvert, complètement ouvert était elle. La personne à qui il avait déclaré de nombreuses fois son amour était elle. Il avait donné tout son être pour elle et elle le savait parfaitement.

_**If you let her soul burn and**_  
><em><strong> Let her soul burn and<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let her soul bur-ur...<strong>_  
><em><strong> She would come right back to you.<strong>_

« Alors soutiens moi, ressens pour moi et ne sois pas si déterministe, j'ai l'impression que tu abandonnes » Bonnie disait. Elle haussa les épaules

« Je sais tous ce que tu as subi, je sais que tous ce que tu vois maintenant c'est du noire tout autour de nous, tu ne vois aucun avenir, aucune promesse, aucune tradition » Elle se mît à dire sous le regard de Damon qui n'aimait pas du tout où leur discussion était en train de mener.

« Tu ne vois aucun futur, pour toi la fin du monde est aujourd'hui je sais ça, mais il y a de la vie Damon, il y a de l'espoir, il y a plus que ce qu'on nous donne et fais moi confiance sur ça. C'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire tu te rappelles « Bonnie disait pensant au Damon d'avant.

« On sait tous les deux que notre lien est lié au prisonnier, est lié à toute cette histoire. Je le sais depuis le début et je sais que tu essayes de nier l'évidence, tu essayes d'arranger les choses tout en étant avec moi « Damon se mît à dire.

« Oui, j'ai passé ma journée à lire des récits sur mes ancêtres » Bonnie se mît à sourire et le regarda un long moment ayant bien réfléchi à toute cette histoire. Et toute cette histoire lui disait qu'ils étaient destinés à être, que c'était destiné à arrivé après tous ce que les sorcières avaient essayé de faire, elles n'avaient jamais réussi et cela lui disait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble, que peut être dieu ou le destin leur disait qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ce sens là dorénavant.

_**If you let her soul burn and**_  
><em><strong> Let her soul burn and<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let her soul bur-ur...<strong>_  
><em><strong> She would come right back to you.<strong>_  
><em><strong> ...come right back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong> She would come right back<strong>_  
><em><strong> ...come right back to you<strong>_

« On est destiné « Elle avoua ayant bien réfléchi.

« Ils ont tout fais pour empêcher ce genre de situation actuelle sans jamais y arrivé et cela prouve que c'est le destin, qu'on est fait pour…. »

« Mettons-y un terme « Damon déclara coupant Bonnie de suite qui resta la bouche légèrement ouverte surprise. Elle regarda Damon paralysé ayant peur de comprendre. Ok hier, elle lui avait fait comprendre ça, mais c'était simplement pour le faire réagir, parce qu'après avoir versé autant de larme pour lui, elle n'était pas prête à avancer sans lui.

« Ce lien est la solution a notre problème, tu veux réparer les choses alors brisons le lien «

« Si tu fais ça pour me soutenir, et m'aider à arranger les choses, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras « Bonnie disait en souriant trouvant cela mignon de la part de Damon. Malgré qu'il disait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour tous ces gens, il était prêt à sacrifier leur relation, leur lien pour que Bonnie arrange les choses. Il la soutenait en quelque sorte c'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait.

« Ça serait te mentir si je te disais que j'y pense pour te soutenir » Il disait subitement avec de la difficulté ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda Damon perdu. Celui-ci prît une profonde respiration et continua.

« Parce que j'y pense pour me libérer de ressentir pour toi, pour arrêter d'être impliqué dans cette histoire, tu veux l'être alors je te laisse mais laisse moi ne pas l'être. Mettons-y un terme pour ne plus avoir aucun compte à se rendre « Il avoua ce qui blessa Bonnie qui regardait en face d'elle. Damon regarda en face de lui aussi n'osant pas trop regarder Bonnie. Ce n'était pas du tout pour la soutenir qu'il voulait briser le lien, il s'en foutait vraiment d'aider les autres, d'arranger les constellations, etc. Non il voulait y mettre un terme pour permettre à Bonnie de faire ce qu'elle estimait être juste, de faire ce qu'elle voulait et pour se permettre de la laisser le faire seule sans lui parce que lui tous ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était ne rien faire, il ne voulait plus s'impliquer auprès des gardianes, des originelles de qui que se soit. Il s'était assez battu, là il en avait marre, il avait estimé qu'il s'était assez battu dans sa vie. Au bout d'un moment les coups marquent. Bonnie avait peut être encore la force d'avancer, mais lui non. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle

_**No-one sees, what it's like.**_  
><em><strong> You and me, you and I.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Now I go, never hide.<strong>_  
><em><strong> You and me, you and I<strong>_

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, de ce que tu es en train de faire « Bonnie disait sans fixer Damon qui regardait en face de lui à son tour sans la regarder.

« Tu es en train de me laissé tombé parce que tu ne crois plus en rien même à nous « Bonnie continua puis leva la tête pour le regarder. Damon baissa la tête et la regarda à son tour. Ils restèrent à se fixer sentant tous les deux les larmes venir.

« Je t'offre ce que tu veux, et je m'offre ce que je veux, la liberté de vivre la vie qu'on veut non « Damon disait seulement raisonnant avec sa tête.

« Tu veux te battre et moi non, je crois que c'est réglo » Damon continua ne se rendant pas compte de tous les coups de poignard qu'il était en train de lui enfoncer dans le cœur.

« Jusque là je pensais que ce qu'on voulait c'était vivre ensemble « Bonnie disait essayant le plus possible de retenir ses larmes qui commençaient à remonter.

« Du moins c'est toujours ce que tu as supposé en me disant que tu seras là pour moi lorsque j'en aurait besoin » Bonnie continua en le regardant.

« Je t'ai aussi dit de ne plus croire à mes promesses, je les enterré « Damon répliqua essayant de se montrer froid. Une larme coula sur la joue de Bonnie qui l'essuya de suite. Elle resta à regarder Damon ne sachant pas quoi dire, c'étati tellement douleureux que cela lui coupait tout souffle, tout mots, tout. Il était en train de rompre avec elle, cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle vivrait une rupture avec lui un jour, une rupture décidé par l'un d'eux. Elle espérait que ce soit une blague, mais son cœur lui faisait ressentir la douleur lui disant que c'était la réalité. La douleur était beaucoup trop douloureuse. Elle se mît à sourire

« Hier tu disais qu'on ne pouvait pas rompre et là « Elle s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à parler à cause de ce cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de réagir à chaque mots de Damon. Il le tenait entre ses mains et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tous ce qu'il faisait c'était le briser.

_**If you let her soul burn and**_  
><em><strong> Let her soul burn and<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let her soul bur-ur...<strong>_  
><em><strong> She would come right back to you.<strong>_

« Là je sais ce que je veux, et je veux être en dehors de cett »

« J'AI SAISI » Bonnie cria subitement le coupant dans sa phrase sentant son cœur être emprisonné par Damon. Celui-ci resta de marbre ce qui blessa encore plus Bonnie qui se demandait comment il faisait pour lui dire ça de manière froide, normale. Il pourrait montrer un minimum qu'il souffre autant de rompre, mais rien du tout. Il ne montrait rien, il n'avait que de la froideur dans les yeux. Elle qui pensait qu'elle était importante, elle n'avait pas l'impression en voyant son regard. Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en tout cas. Elle qui pensait qu'il voulait arrêter pour la soutenir, pour arranger les choses, mais pas du tout, c'était seulement pour ne plus avoir aucun compte à rendre, oui c'était bien ça qu'il avait dit aucun compte à se rendre, c'était donc de cette manière qu'il réduisait leur relation. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il se permettait de se montrer froid et se contentait de phrase courte qui ne voulait rien dire. Elle était enervée d'un coup en pensant à la manière de penser de Damon, à sa manière de dire les choses, et à sa manière de voir leur relation et aussi leur rupture. Elle se calma tout en serrant les poings se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré ces derniers temps. Elle soupira et se mît à rire agacé.

« Tu es si lache Damon « Bonnie disait subitement,

« Où est passé celui qui se bat, celui qui n'a pas peur de se prendre des coups « Bonnie continua essayant de contrôler sa colère.

« Tu le trouveras au cimetière des Salvat » Bonni le gifla fortement faisant basculer la tête de Damon sur le côté. Là c'était trop en terme de froideur. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se comporter comme un salop avec elle. Non pas après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, pas après toutes leur histoire. C'étati humiliant, blessant son attitude envers elle. Damon resta la tête tourné sur le côté n'osant pas la regarder. Elle était blessée, il le savait. il savait parfaitement que la froideur qu'il essayait d'avoir était en train de la blessé. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie.

« Tu te montre blessant, ne dis pas ça après toute les larmes que j'ai versé pour toi » Elle disait, elle se mît à rire subitement se rendant compte que s'il restait une minute de place, elle allait s'effondrer. S'effondrer de se rendre compte qu'il réduisait leur relation à ça, à un _plus aucun compte à se rendre_. Les deux restèrent à se regarder, elle le fixa essayant de voir une once de souffrance dans les yeux de Damon, mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Comment c'était possible ? c'était impossible hein ? Elle ouvra la bouche pour lui dire de montrer quelque chose, de montrer qu'il avait mal de rompre, n'importe quoi mais pas ces yeux bleu vide. Elle allait le dire, mais rien ne sortît. Pourquoi devait-elle tout le temps être celle qui pleure pour lui, celle qui le supplie, celle qui s'effondre pour lui hein. Elle en avait marre, de ne plus avoir de fiérté , d'estime parce que là en voyant ses yeux, elle se sentait minable parce que ses yeux à elle était noyée par ses larmes. Elle soupira ne voulant plus se rendre pitoyable devant lui, pas en voyant cette froideur dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais quoi tu as raison, ça me libérera aussi, j'aurais plus de compte à te rendre comme tu dis « Elle disait essayant de garder son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve, parce qu'elle était énervé contre lui là, mais sa colère était comme dissipé par les larmes qui se disputaient pour couler. Elle se mît sur le côté

« Va t'en « Elle disait seulement n'osant pas le regarder, de toute manière, elle ne pourrait rien voir à cause des larmes. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui puis avança sans rien dire. Bonnie essuya ses larmes puis regarda Damon partir. Damon allait franchir le portail, mais il s'arrêta en entendant Bonnie parler.

"Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu as réussi à le briser" Bonnie disait en parlant du lien sentant la souffrance. Damon ferma les yeux se retenant de ressentir une once de sentiment. Il hocha la tête sans se retourner

"Moi aussi " Damon disait seulement puis avança laissant Bonnie derrière. Elle resta à regarder le vide en face d'elle n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

_**If you let her soul burn and**_  
><em><strong> Let her soul burn and<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let her soul bur-ur...<strong>_  
><em><strong> She would come right back to you.<strong>_

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer « bonnie demanda subitement perdu sentant son cœur devenir lourd. Elle mît une main sur son cœur puis s'assît sur les escaliers de son porche essayant de reprendre son souffle, son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle le calme. Elle gémît de douleur subitement tout en serrant sa poitrine qui commençait à l'oppresser. Damon s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route à son tour. Il sortit de sa voiture à toute vitesse puis se posa contre tout en serrant son cœur qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Lui qui pensait qu'il n'arriverait plus à ressentir une douleur que se soit physique ou psychologique, la douleur était en train de le foudroyer. La douleur était tellement là qu'il sentît une larme coulé. Il regarda le ciel essayant de calmer la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait.

_« Pense à Bonnie, pense à ce qu'elle doit ressentir par rapport à tous ces morts » Casey disait essayant de rendre la raison à Damon. Celui-ci ne dît rien._

_« Et tu as beau dire que tu ressens rien ce que je vois effectivement, tu ressens pour elle et parce que tu ressens pour elle, tu vas faire ce que tu penses être le mieux pour vous deux « Casey continua. Damon resta à le regarder sans rien dire. _

_« Elle t'a toujours choisi, mais là tu ne fais que la déchirer entre ce qu'elle veut, et ce qu'il est possible de faire. Libère là Damon, et libère toi « Casey continua puis se leva. Il se mît à côté de Damon avant de partir._

_«Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a assez versé de larme, qu'elle a assez souffert pour toi, laisse là faire ce qu'elle est destiné à faire « Casey continua puis s'en alla laissant Damon qui restait à regarder en face de lui. Il fît une grimace d'agacement et ne dît rien agacé. _

« Hey vous allez bien « Une fille disait inquiète en voyant Damon qui était par terre contre sa voiture et gémissait de douleur à cause de son cœur. Damon sentît encore une larme coulait. Merde, il arrivait encore à pleurer. La fille près de la voiture le regarda surprise en voyant qu'il avait l'air de souffrir.

« Bonnie « Nicolas et Sameh dirent en sortant de la maison. Ils virent Bonnie qui était sur la marche en train de tenir son cœur. Elle ne dît rien paralusé par la douleur. Très vite, la douleur se répondit à son cerveau. Elle mît ses deux mains sur son crâne et cria subitement. Son cri devint un hurlement paralysant Sameh et Nicolas qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

« Bonnie « Nicolas disait en se mettant en face d'elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle voyait subitement des images qui déferlaient à une vitesse incompréhensible. Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Elle arrêta de crier au bout d'un moment et ouvra les yeux pour regarder son père. Celui-ci ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant une lueur doré parcourir les yeux de Bonnie.

« Bonnie qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Bonnie allait dire quelque chose, mais elle tomba en avant inconsciente dans les bras de son père qui ne comprenait pas. Sameh et Nicolas se regardèrent perdu. Ils tournèrent subitement la tête en entendant des cris. Sameh ouvra les yeux surpris

« Des Loup Garou « Sameh disait perdu en regardant à l'horizon. Ils entendirent des cris de beaucoup, beaucoup de Loup Garou qui résonnaient presque dans toute les villes créant un chant à l'unisson. Nicolas regarda ensuite Bonnie.

« Elle est brûlante « Il disait en portant sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Sameh regardait le ciel comprenant que les Loup Garou étaient de retour. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?se demandait Sameh.

« Hey vous allez bien « La fille demanda à Damon qui était au sol en train de regarder le ciel. Damon tourna la tête et regarda la fille. Il resta à la fixer un moment puis hocha la tête. Il se mît à rire

« Oui, je vais bien, je vais parfaitement bien » Il se mît à dire en rigolant. On aurait dit un fou. La fille resta à le regarder perdu.

_**If you let her soul burn and**_  
><em><strong> Let her soul burn and<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let her soul bur-ur...<strong>_  
><em><strong> ...come right back to you.<strong>_

« Ok, je peux vous laissez ? « Elle demanda. Damon se releva subitement et se mît en face d'elle. Il la regarda et secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non » Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua la fille qui n'aimait pas trop le visage de Damon.

« Reste » Il continua l'hypnotisant de suite. Elle hocha la tête hypnotisée de suite

« Ok » Elle disait perdu. Damon s'approcha d'elle et son visage se transforma subitement

« Je suis affamé « Il disait en regardant le cou de la jeune femme qui était horrifié mais paralysé en voyant le visage de Damon.

« Qu'est ce que « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Damon mordît délicatement la nuque de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux surprise. Damon vît des images aux ralentis le foudroyait subitement. Il voyait des images qu'il percevait à peine, des souvenirs qui lui paraissaient lointain. Plus les souvenirs déferlaient de manière rembobiné plus sa soif se mît à grandir. Il encra bien profondément ses canines pour que le déballage des souvenirs s'arrêtent, pour arrêter cette soif qui s'emparait de lui. Il continua à boire effaçant les souvenirs de sa mémoire, il bu jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien de vivant chez la jeune femme. Dès qu'il eut fini, il la lâcha et celle-ci tomba par terre au sol. Damon regarda le vide en face de lui et se mît à sourire tout en essuyant sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce que tu es bonne « Il disait en regardant la fille qui était allongée. Il leva la jambe passant au dessus d'elle puis avança à la recherche de nourriture. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il avait faim ? Ce soir ? se disait-il en léchant ses doigts demandant encore plus de sang. Il continua à marcher tout droit ne voyant pas la silhouette derrière au loin qui était prêt du corps. Esther regarda Damon un moment et sourît

« Je crois que tu as un problème Wyatt « Esther se mît à dire en voyant Damon marchait au loin.

Wyatt ouvra subitement les yeux dans l'eau et remonta à la surface reprenant sa respiration sous le choque. Il regarda en face de lui les yeux grand ouvert. Son regard se changea subitement pour montrer un sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir d'aussitôt. De la colère !

_**Ooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh-oh oh-oh-Oooh-oh-ooh**_  
><em><strong> Ooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh-oh oh-oh-Oooh-oh-ooh <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors votre avis ? je préciserais l'histoire de fond avec Wyatt pour que ça soit plus claire dans les prochains chapitre. Si vous avez des questions je suis là.<strong>_


	18. J'ai choisi !

**Voici le chapitre 18 intutilé j'ai choisi !**

**Coucou, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les commentaires et les Pm, ça me fais à chaque fois plaisir. Vous êtes mes reviewers préférés, si je vous les pas encore dit, je vous le dis maintenant parce que c'est vrai. Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et ça me fais chaud au coeur lorsque je vois que vous aussi, que vous vous interressez à la suite. **

**Ce chapitre est spéciale, et court, parce qu'il s'interesse à une partie du casting, celle qu'on ne voit pas souvent, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop lol.**

**D'ailleurs à propos du casting, j'ai une question à vous posez, c'est juste pour assouvir ma curiosité. **

**Quels sont vos personnages préférés, je parle pas seulement des héros , mais de tout le monde, du casting entier alors quel sont ceux qui vous interesse le plus ? Je veux simplement savoir, ça m'interesse, votre avis m'interresse même beaucoup :)**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes.**

**Music : **

**Awolnation : Sail **

**Florence and the machine : Heavy in your arm**

**Kodaline : Pray **

**Red: Piece **

**AFI : Prelude**

**Noah : Family **

**Kerrie Roberts : Rescue me **

**Rubylux : Screaming Surrender ( GROS COUP DE COEUR)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sarah était dans sa cuisine en train d'attendre qu'il vienne. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait ce soir. Elle n'avait pas osé refuser alors elle avait accepté de le voir ce soir ce qui la rendait anxieuse. Elle prît son verre de vin et le bu tout en tapotant la table avec ses doigts. Elle posa son verre ensuite et soupira puis regarda sa montre.<p>

« Il n'est toujours pas là « Elle disait voyant qu'il était déjà l'heure passait. Elle se releva et posa son verre dans son lavabo. Elle leva la tête et allait soupirer, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant son reflet. Elle resta à fixer son reflet puis serra son évier.

« Il ne va pas me reconnaitre, c'est fini, je ne suis plus elle » Elle disait se sentant légèrement mal à l'idée qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle avait changé du tout au tout, couleur de peau, couleur de cheveux, tout excepté ses yeux. Elle possédait toujours ses yeux noirs, d'un noir profond. Elle toucha le bas de son œil un peu triste à l'idée qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas derrière la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle était en profonde réflexion lorsqu'elle entendît la sonnette de la maison retentir. Elle sursauta puis se retourna se doutant que c'était lui. Elle resta immobile de longue seconde puis avança tout doucement montrant à travers ses pas son appréhension. Une appréhension qu'elle avait depuis ce matin. Elle sortît de sa cuisine pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle resta en face de la porte un moment puis trouva la force d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle ouvra donc et ne put retenir de montrer encore sa surprise de le voir. Sa surprise de voir à quel point, il n'avait pas changé au fil des siècles, en même temps c'était logique, c'était un vampire. Même si elle avait vu il n'y avait pas longtemps de ça, contrairement à la dernière fois où il était mal en point à l'hôpital, cette fois-ci ces yeux verts étincelants étaient rivés sur elle. Il avait enfin trouvé la force de la contacter, il avait enfin trouvé la force de la rencontrer, de se poser sur son porche et de la rencontrer. Il était temps qu'il affronte son passé comme le disait Elijah. Il était temps qu'il arrête de se poser des questions, qu'il arrête de se cacher, qu'ils arrêtent de se cacher tout deux.

« Je te dérange pas ? » Lester demanda. Sarah secoua délicatement la tête de gauche à droite

« Non, je t'attendais à vrai dire « Elle répondit seulement d'une voix timide et réservé. Elle ouvra la porte en grand

« Tu veux entrer ? » Elle demanda. Lester resta à la regarder un long moment, puis regarda sa maison derrière elle. Sa maison avait l'air d'être agréable. Il resta à regarder sa maison ce que Sarah remarqua. Elle tourna sa tête se demandant ce qu'il regardait, mais elle ne comprît pas. Elle le regarda donc attendant qu'il dise sa réponse. Lester se ressaisit de ses pensées.

« Vaudrait mieux pas que je rentre « Il répondit refusant son invitation. Elle ne dît rien comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu as sûrement raison » Elle disait puis avança se retrouvant près de lui.

« On peut s'asseoir sur le banc si tu préfères « Elle disait en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre le banc de son porche. Lester tourna sa tête puis la suivît. Sarah s'assît sur le banc et leva la tête pour suivre Lester du regard qui ne préféra pas s'asseoir. Il préférait rester debout en face d'elle. Il se posa contre la bordure. Ils restèrent à se regarder sentant tout deux le malaise s'installait entre eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu à propos de nous » Lester se mît à dire se montrant froid. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment brisé le silence, et il n'avait pas le courage que celui-ci se brise doucement au fil de la soirée. Il n'allait pas passer par 4 chemins avec elle puis c'était sa manière à lui de briser le silence. Sarah se retrouva un peu déstabilisée. Elle ouvra la bouche perdue

« Je ne m'inquiétais pas « Elle répondit, mais Il savait parfaitement qu'elle mentait, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage et dans la manière qu'elle avait de bouger ses mains.

« Mais si tu n'es pas là à propos de nous, pourquoi es tu ici ? « Elle demanda ne comprenant pas trop la raison de sa présence ici. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas là pour eux.

Lester se mît à penser à Klaus qui l'avait un peu forcé à venir ici, forcé était peut être exagéré puisqu'une part de lui avait envie de venir ici depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que Klaus le lui demande. Sarah resta à le regarder attendant qu'il réponde et fût surprise en entendant sa réponse.

« Je suis là à propos de mes parents en particulier ma mère « Lester déclara vraiment Sarah qui se demandait pourquoi il était là pour sa mère. Il était là sous la demande de Klaus qui s'était dit que Sarah devait forcément savoir quelque chose, après tout Friedrich venait régulièrement la voir une fois qu'il avait su qu'elle était en vie. Pourquoi Friedrich aurait fait ça ? Peut être qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose à l'époque, quelque chose qui les aiderait. Puis Sarah et sa famille avaient vécu 24h sur 24 avec eux, ils savaient forcément quelque chose, ils avaient forcément entendu quelque chose y compris elle.

« Pourquoi tu veux me parler de Esther « Sarah disait ne comprenant pas trop les raisons de Lester d'être ici.

« Ma famille et moi pensons qu'elle pourrait être en vie « Il avoua. Sarah resta à regarder Lester n'aimant pas trop la réponse du vampire originel.

« Lester devrait être arrivé chez elle « Aiden disait en réparant sa moto à l'extérieur de la maison. Elijah et Klaus étaient quant à eux assis sur les marches et regardaient Aiden réparait sa moto pendant que Elric et Aria étaient en train de jouer au échec sur le porche.

« Fais attention à mon nouveau bijou tu veux bien « Klaus répondit seulement ce qui fît sourire Elijah. Aiden arrêta de réparer sa moto et tourna sa tête vers son frère.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te la donner « Klaus fît mine de ne pas comprendre

« Heu oui «

« On a tous entendu ce que tu lui as dit « Aria se mît à dire puis ils répétèrent tous,Klaus le premier la phrase qu'Aiden avait dit.

_« Si on s'en sort en vie, je te donne ma moto"_Ils répétèrent tous. Aiden fît une grimace d'agacement.

« ne soyez pas sentimentale depuis quand les paroles comptes entre nous « Aiden disait en nettoyant ses mains qui était rempli d'huile de moteur.

« Vaut mieux qu'on se contente des paroles si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de te faire comprendre d'une autre façon « Klaus se mît à dire en souriant ce qui fît rire Aiden

« Je rêve où tu me menace «

« Menace qui a entendu une menace ici » Klaus disait en regardant Elijah puis Elric, Aria qui étaient derrière.

« Pas moi « Ils répondirent l'un après l'autre toujours avec un sourire fier d'eux. Aiden les regarda tous puis reprît ce qu'il faisait.

« Pff, le pire c'est que vous vous trouvez marrant « Il disait ce qui fît rire sa famille qui voyait que leur frère était en train de bouder et de se plaindre dans sa barbe. Ils ne dirent tous plus rien jusqu'à qu'Aiden parle.

« Peut être que c'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer Lester parlé à Luciana « Aiden se mît à dire toujours accroupi préoccupé à réparer sa moto.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elijah demanda

« Ben vous voyez, s'ils remettent le couvert, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée «

« Qui te dit qu'ils vont remettre le couvert « Elric disait au loin. Aiden tourna sa tête

« Vous vous foutez de moi, Lester était fou amoureux d'elle, le genre de connerie que tu n'oublies pas. En plus il a une fille techniquement on a une nièce, vous ne pensez pas que ca va encore plus le perturbé s'il en apprend plus sur sa fille etc « Aiden continua en les regardant tous, mais ils ne dirent tous rien ne comprenant pas trop les inquiétudes de Aiden sauf Elric qui comprenait qu'Aiden avait peur qu'encore une fois Luciana sépare Lester d'eux comme dans leur passé, lorsqu'il était parti de leur foyer.

« Vous n'avez pas d'avis là-dessus « Il demanda n'aimant pas trop le silence de tout le monde. Il était légèrement agacé en voyant que sa famille n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ça. Sa famille avait l'air de s'en foutre, et c'était quelque chose qui l'énervait un peu.

« Ben « Aria se mît à dire attirant le regard d'Aiden.

« Je ne comprends pas trop c'est juste un dîner pourquoi tu vas aussi loin dans ta logique « Aria déclara perdant Aiden qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Klaus et Elijah tournèrent leur tête vers Aria ne comprenant pas à leur tour, la phrase d'Aria. Pourquoi parlait-elle de dîner ? Lester avait prévu de dîner avec Luciana sans leur dire se disait les Ilerianes.

« Quoi ? » Aiden demanda perdu par la phrase de sa sœur. ,

« Tu as dit qu'ils allaient remettre le couvert « Aria continua n'aimant pas trop le regard de ses frères. Aiden resta à la regarder un moment puis se mît à rire. Elijah Klaus et Elric rigolèrent à leur tour tout en se regardant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de marrant « Aria demanda. Aiden regarda sa famille

« mon dieu « Il continua réalisant le malentendu.

« Remettre le couvert signifie métaphoriquement recommencé, recommencé une relation pas un dîner « Aiden déclara voulant éclairer Aria. Aria ouvra la bouche en grand se sentant bête d'un coup.

« Oh je vois « Elle disait, mais se retrouva agacé en voyant le sourire de ses frères

« C'est bon, pas besoin de rire « Elle disait n'aimant pas leur sourire

« Je vais t'acheter l'année 2013 pour les nuls « Klaus disait ce qui fît rire encore plus ses frères. Ils restèrent à se regarder sourire aux lèvres mais perdirent tous leur sourire d'un coup en entendant des Loup Garou. Ils levèrent la tête et se relevèrent instinctivement. Klaus avança en premier et resta à regarder le ciel perdu.

« Des Loup Garou « Elric disait en premier ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible

« Comment c'est possible ? » Aiden disait perdu à son tour.

* * *

><p>« Bonnie »<p>

Celle-ci entendait quelqu'un l'appelait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux ou à capter la voix de la personne tellement elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait une migraine atroce, elle était tellement paralysé par la douleur qu'elle avait beau essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas.

« Bonnie « Elle entendit encore ce murmure. Dès que le murmure fût prononcé, elle sentît sa migraine disparaître petit à petit. L'intensité fût moindre, elle ouvra la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration puis ouvra délicatement les yeux. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle perdu en voyant ses genou. Elle les voyait flou, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle pouvait les voir nettement. Elle fronça les sourcilles perdu lorsqu'elle comprît qu'elle était assise. Comment ça se fait ? se disait-elle en fixant ses genoux.

« Enfin réveillé « Bonnie leva la tête en entendant encore cette voix. Elle ne montra aucune expression en voyant une table rectangulaire assez longue et des femmes autour de cette table. Elle les regarda toute puis regarda les alentours, mais tous ce qu'elle vît dans les alentours fut le noir complet. Elle resta à regarder à coté le noir. Elle n'était pas là avant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas supposée être là, tous ce dont elle se rappelait c'était d'être avec Damon devant sa maison et puis ensuite ce fût le noir complet, littéralement le noir. Elle ne se souvenait de rien entre le moment où elle était avec Damon et ce moment là qui lui paraissait étrange comme si c'était un rêve. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda les femmes qui la fixaient comme si elle était un phénomène de foire.

« Où je suis ? Qui êtes vous » Elle disait avec difficulté sentant sa migraine être là. Elle regarda les femmes un moment attendant une réponse. Les femmes tournèrent la tête en direction de celle qui se trouvait assise en face de Bonnie. Bonnie comprît donc que c'était à elle qu'elle devait s'adresser.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle répéta n'arrivant pas à en dire plus. La femme en face d'elle ne dît rien un moment avant de se décider à répondre.

« Bienvenu au conseil « Elle déclara seulement attirant le visage surpris de Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Nicolas descendait à toute allure les escaliers en entendant la sonnerie. Il ouvra la porte brusquement et s'arrêta surpris en voyant que tout le monde avait répondu à son appel. Ils étaient tous là. Ils les regardaient tous, commençant par Stefan, , Caroline, et terminant par Tyler et Elena. Nicolas fronça les sourcilles en voyant que Damon n'était pas là.<p>

« Où est Damon ? » Il demanda interrompant le silence.

« Léo et Jess sont parti le chercher « Stefan se contenta de dire puis entra en premier suivît des autres.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Bonnie « Tyler demanda en se tournant vers le père de Bonnie. Celui-ci leva la tête et les mains en direction des escaliers.

« Je ne sais pas, elle a de la fièvre, elle gémit mais j'ai beau avoir essayé tout mon possible, rien ne s'arrange « Caroline et Elena commencèrent à monter les première laissant les garçons parlaient avec Nicolas.

« Ça fais combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça «

« 15 minutes » Nicolas disait. Stefan et Tyler se regardèrent n'aimant pas trop ce qu'ils avaient entendu ce soir. Cela avait commencé avec les hurlements de Loup Garou qu'ils avaient entendu au loin et maintenant l'état de Bonnie. Quelque chose clochait. Ils entendirent subitement Caroline en haut qui leur hurlait de monter rapidement. Les garçons ne perdirent pas de temps et coururent un par un dans les escaliers. Nicolas ouvra la porte de la chambre de Bonnie, il avança

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il demanda en regardant sa fille dans le lit. Il leva la tête pour regarder les amis de sa fille, mais tous était en train de regarder derrière. Nicolas se retourna donc et vît un homme. Ils se mirent instinctivement près de Bonnie pour la protéger ce qui fît rire le gardiane en face d'eux qui enleva son masque.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal au contraire « Casey déclara en les regardant tous.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elena demanda en première n'aimant pas du tout l'aura de Casey.

« Je ne veux pas offenser certains d'entre vous, mais j'ai besoin seulement de Soul» Casey disait honnêtement ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Tyler fronça les sourcilles

« Pourquoi ça ? « Casey tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre attirant le regard de tout le monde.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Tyler demanda ayant une étrange sensation

« Ils arrivent « Casey disait sentant leur essence de loin.

« Qui ? » Stefan demanda tandis que Sameh et Nicolas étaient en train de soulager Bonnie de la douleur.

« Les prisonniers, ils arrivent pour elle » Il répliqua en fixant Bonnie.

« De quoi vous parlez ? « Nicolas demanda subitement se doutant que Casey parlait de sa fille.

« Pour faire vite et simple « Casey disait en regardant la fenêtre. Le vent commençait à s'agiter, ils pouvaient tous l'entendre dehors.

« Damon a brisé son lien avec Bonnie. Ca serait trop long à expliquer, mais elle a prit le pouvoir du conseil à Wyatt et il est en chemin pour essayer de récupérer ce qui lui appartient alors ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux de crainte, parce que ce soir, je propose qu'on ne soit pas ennemi et qu'on coopère face au prisonnier afin de la protéger « Casey disait

« Plus on est nombreux, plus on est puissant alors j'ai besoin de Soul «

« On ? Qui « Caroline demanda perdu

« Slevin nous donne exceptionnellement du renfort » Elle allait encore poser une question, mais Tyler parla

« Soul a disparu, on est d'aucune utilité « Tyler révéla. Casey resta à regarder en face Tyler un moment.

« Tous ce que je veux c'est que vous protégiez Bonnie, au cas où Wyatt viendrait » Casey disait

« Je peux le faire sans Soul « Tyler déclara. Casey hocha la tête

« D'accord, je te demande de protéger ce périmètre ok » Casey ordonna à Tyler qui hocha la tête.

« Ok » Tyler répondit. Casey disparût pour se mettre à côté de Slevin qui était à son poste. Celui-ci regardait le ciel sentant l'essence du pouvoir des prisonniers en ville, n'importe quel être surnaturel pouvait le sentir, c'était impossible de ne pas le sentir.

« Tyler s'occupe de Bonnie » Casey déclara à Slevin.

« Tyler ? » Slevin demanda intrigué en regardant le ciel. Casey roula des yeux

« Le maître de Soul « Slevin tourna sa tête et regarda Casey.

« Ils sont là « Slevin répondit seulement. Casey et lui se regardèrent un moment

« Je sais « Casey disait puis disparût laissant Slevin seul. Celui-ci resta à regarder en face de lui un moment ne sentant pas la présence au loin derrière lui qui était en train de l'admirer. Elle marcha puis s'arrêta. Slevin tourna sa tête sur le côté sentant la présence s'approchait, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas l'aura d'un prisonnier. IL fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Slevin « Celle-ci déclara.

* * *

><p><strong>Awolnation : Sail<strong>

_**Mets les voiles!**_

_**C'est comme ça que je montre mon amour**_  
><em><strong>Je le fais dans mon esprit parce que<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rejette la faute sur mon ADD* bébé<strong>_

Kyle arriva au parking du lycée de Mystic Fall sentant cette essence.

« Allez montre toi » Kyle cria en tournant sur lui-même attendant qu'un putain de prisonnier ose se montrer. Il était en train de regarder en face de lui lorsqu'il sentît l'essence derrière. Il se retourna et regarda la voiture en face lui. La voiture explosa subitement en face de Kyle qui se retrouva propulsé au loin. Il tomba au sol mal en point puis se releva facilement sentant ses blessures guérir. Il regarda la voiture en face de lui et vît comme de l'électricité statique autour de la voiture. Il vît ensuite une personne apparaître des flammes. Il reconnut la personne, c'était évidemment un prisonnier.

« Il y a deux choses que je me suis toujours demandé, l'effet que cela pouvait me procurer de tuer Slevin ou encore de te tuer » L'homme disait. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui étaient d'ailleurs accordé à ses yeux qui étaient aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

« je crois qu'on s'est tous battu pour t'affronter «

« Oh je suis flatté ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je peux vous prendre un par un « Kyle disait en souriant.

« Je ne comprends pas trop cette haine envers moi, je vous ai plutôt bien traité en prison « Kyle continua. Le prisonnier le regarda un moment puis sortit subitement de l'énergie statique d'une main. Sans que Kyle ne puisse le prévoir, il se retrouva suspendu en l'air avec quelque chose autour de sa taille. Il baissa la tête et vît de l'électricité, c'était comme si l'énergie était vivante et formait un fouet qui s'était enroulé autour de sa taille. Kyle regarda intrigué

_**C'est comme ça qu'un ange pleure**_  
><em><strong>Je rejette la faute sur mon orgueil maladif<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rejette la faute sur mon ADD bébé<strong>_

_**Mets les voiles! (x4)**_

« Comme tu l'auras deviné, mon truc est ça » Dès qu'il finit Kyle sentît un courant électrique parcourant tout son corps l'électrisant de suite. Il cria n'ayant pas vu venir la douleur. Il hurla tellement fort qu'il attira l'attention de Casey qui tourna sa tête.

« Kyle « Casey se mît à dire. Kyle hurla de toute ses forces sentant l'électricité le brûlait.

« On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter, en même temps, je ne connaissais pas mon propre nom jusqu' récemment» Le prisonnier se mît à dire puis s'assît par terre tout en croisant les jambes.

« Je suis Michael mais tu peux m'appeler comme vous n'arrêtez pas de nous appelez….un prisonnier« Il disait en souriant. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent illuminaient en voyant Kyle souffrir le martyr. Il resta à le regarder. Comme tous les prisonniers, il avait toujours rêvé de faire vivre à cet enfoiré de Kyle la souffrance, la même souffrance qu'il avait vécu dans l'obscurité. Casey allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour rejoindre Kyle, mais il s'arrêta en sentant une coupure sur sa joue. Il fronça les sourcilles intrigué puis toucha sa joue sentant du sang coulé. Il sentît le souffle de quelqu'un dans son oreille puis se retourna avec son arbalète derrière. Il regarda en face ,mais ne vît personne. Casey resta à regarder en face de lui avec son arbalète puis se retourna brusquement et tira une flèche au loin ayant comprit contre quoi il était affronté. Il resta à regarder en face de lui puis vît une silhouette apparaître. La silhouette apparût, elle se mît à rire tout en enlevant la flèche de son abdomen. Il jeta la flèche puis leva la tête vers Casey toujours avec un rire amusé.

« J'ai saisi, ton truc est l'invisibilité c'est ça « Casey disait à l'homme blond en face de lui.

«Dit comme ça ce n'est pas très marrant « Le prisonnier disait en rigolant. Casey resta à le regarder un moment avec son arbalète.

« Mais bon on va faire avec » Le prisonnier se mît à dire. Casey resta à le regarder mais ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque en sentant une lance transpercé son épaule et s'ancré profondément au sol. Casey mît une jambe par terre et cracha du sang sous le choque n'ayant pas vu l'objet venir. Le prisonnier le regarda et rigola

« Mes pouvoirs vont bien plus loin que cette simple notion d'invisibilité, tu n'imagines pas tout les objets de torture qui survolent autour de ta tête « Il déclara en s'approchant de Casey. Celui-ci vît le pied du prisonnier apparaître en face de lui. Le prisonnier s'accroupît et regarda Casey

« Sans que tu les vois « Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, un deuxième lance transperça la deuxième épaule de Casey qui hurla sentant la douleur.

« Tel Jesus, tu te retrouve cloué comme un martyr « Le prisonnier disait en regardant Casey qui crachait du sang par terre.

_**Peut-être pourrais-je pleurer pour obtenir de l'aide**_  
><em><strong>Peut-être pourrais-je me tuer <strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rejette la faute sur mon ADD bébé<strong>_

* * *

><p>"C'était impossible, n'étaient-elles pas mortes ? Alors comment cela se faisait qu'elles étaient là en face de Bonnie à la fixer. Bonnie restait à les regarder puis secoua la tête<p>

« C'est impossible, vous êtes mortes « Elle disait seulement ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre face à cette déclaration.

« Merci de nous le rappeler « La femme en face de Bonnie disait.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda encore une fois en fixant la femme en face d'elle. Elle avait étrangement l'impression de la connaitre. Celle-ci restait à la regarder un moment sans rien dire puis parla.

« Je suis Abbygail Bennett « Elle révéla laissant Bonnie de marbre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si elle avait su avant même de demander. Elle regarda ensuite sur le côté les autres sorcières sans rien dire.

« Suis-je morte aussi « Bonnie demanda. Abbygail se mît à sourire

« Non, tu ne l'es pas »

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda en regardant les alentours totalement déboussolé.

« Tu as acquis le pouvoir du conseil, et nous voila, nous représentons notre connaissance « Abbygail répondit calmement pour éclairer le mieux possible sa descendante. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles

« Quel pouvoir ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Je croyais que Wyatt avait votre connaiss » Bonnie s'arrêta subitement. Elle ferma la bouche ayant peur de comprendre. Elle resta à regarder le vide en face d'elle un moment ayant le flashback de sa discussion avec Damon. Elle resta à ne rien dire sous le choque. Les sorcières comprirent qu'elle commençait à cerner ce qui s'était passé.

_**Peut-être que je suis d'une race différente**_  
><em><strong>Peut-être que je n'écoute pas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors je rejette la faute sur mon ADD bébé<strong>_

_**Mets les voiles! (x5)**_

« Non il ne l'a pas fait « Bonnie disait seulement en regardant toute les sorcières en face d'elle. Elle resta à les regarder voulant obtenir une réponse qui lui dirait que Damon n'avait pas brisé son lien avec elle en rompant. Non ce n'était pas possible ? Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Elle les regarda attendant une réponse, mais la réponse ne fût pas celle qu'elle espérait bien au contraire.

« Il t'a laissé tombé « Une des femmes assises sur le côté déclara. Bonnie regarda la sorcière qui venait de parler.

« Non »

« Comment expliques-tu alors que tu possède notre connaissance «

« Je ne possède aucune connaissance »

« Pas encore, mais pourquoi somme nous là à ton avis. Chacun à sa manière de percevoir la connaissance, Wyatt voyait des images, des souvenirs et toi tu nous vois nous » Bonnie secoua la tête

« Non » Bonnie disait seulement ne voulant pas croire que c'était vraiment le cas. Ils la regardèrent tous

« Votre lien est brisé et tu le sais « Abbygail répéta voulant sortir Bonnie de son déni. Oui, elle était dans le déni, elle ne voulait pas que leur lien soit brisé, en réalité, elle ne voulait rien de ce que Damon avait dit lors de leur rupture. Elle lui avait dit de partir sans même se battre ou chercher à le convaincre parce qu'il avait été tellement blessant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à part va t'en. Bonnie était dans ses pensées, lorsqu'Abbygail parla la réveillant.

« A partir du moment où l'un d'entre vous accepte les choses, renonce c'est signe d'une rupture « Abbygail continua. Bonnie secoua la tête

« Vous avez établi des règles, mais il y a des choses qui vous dépasse « Bonnie déclara surprenant les sorcières en face d'elle. Un lien ne pouvait pas être brisé aussi facilement. Elles ne pouvaient pas réduire leur relation à un lien ou à une simple rupture parce que Damon et elle allaient plus loin que cette réduction de lien, bien plus loin sinon elle ne ressentirait pas autant pour lui encore maintenant même après la manière dont il avait quitté.

« S'il y a des choses qui nous dépasses, elle te dépasse tout autant « Abbygail disait. Bonnie leva la tête et la regarda. Elle resta à la regarder un long moment pensant au journal intime qu'elle avait lu dans la journée. Les sorcières la regardèrent perdu en voyant la manière dont elle regardait Abbygail. Il y avait un jugement, il y avait de la rancœur, il y avait de l'amertume. Oui c'était la première fois que Bonnie avait autant de sentiment en elle.

_**Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo<strong>_

_**Mets les voiles! (x8)**_

« J'ai lu le livre « Bonnie disait ne cachant pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de ce livre. Elle les regarda tous ensuite.

« Et je sais tous ce que vous avez fait, à Wyatt, à sa famille « Bonnie déclara comprenant pourquoi Wyatt cherchait autant à se venger. Pas étonnant qu'il cherche autant à récupérer ce qui lui revient.

« Et je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais payer les conséquences de vos actes « Bonnie continua avec de l'amertume dans la voix. C'était fini le temps où elle respectait les sorcières. Ce temps là était révolu, elle allait suivre sa propre voix sans marcher sur celle des sorcières. Oui, elle allait prendre son indépendance par rapport à ses ascendants et le reste.

Les sorcières se regardèrent tous ne cachant pas leur surprise. Elles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles jusqu'à que l'une d'entre décide de prendre la parole à haute voix ne supportant pas le ton que Bonnie employait avec elles.

« Parce que tu es une sorcière que tu le veuilles ou non et ton devoir est d'agir en tant que tel en suivant ce qui est le plus bénéfique pour le plus grand nombre d'individu. Les sorcières sont solidaires de génération en génération alors tu te dois de l'être« Une des sorcières déclara en montant le ton. Bonnie la regarda se demandant si elle se foutait de sa gueule.

« Je peux avoir ce sens du devoir et avoir la vie que je veux « Bonnie déclara prête à défendre enfin ses volontés, prête à défendre sa relation avec Damon. Jusque là elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les affronter, mais aujourd'hui c'était le moment, c'était son moment pas le leur. Sauf que les sorcières même dans l'au-delà avaient de la répartie.

« Toute à cette table n'avons pas eu la vie qu'on voulait, tu crois vraiment que toi tu l'auras « Quelqu'un d'autre déclara en souriant ce qui fît rire les autres. Elles rigolèrent tous sauf Abbygail. Bonnie les regarda rire sans rien dire.

« On va être honnête avec toi Bonnie « Abbygail se mît à dire laissant un silence qui laissait perplexe la jeune femme.

«Damon a brisé ton lien que tu le veuilles ou non et on n'a pas l'intention te laisser partir d'ici jusqu'à que tu te décides à prendre tes responsabilités, tant que tu t'accrocheras à lui, on va rester assise à cette table « Abbygail continua ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Celle-ci se leva et les regarda toute

_**Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo<strong>_

_**Mets les voiles! (x8)**_

« Rester ici ? il faudrait d'abord que je sache où je suis ? »

« En réalité tu es sur ton lit en train d'essayer de survivre à notre pouvoir qui te foudroie«

« Comment je fais pour repartir ? » Bonnie demanda. Elle n'entendît plus rien de la part des femmes en face d'elle. Elle les regarda un long moment et répéta sa question.

« Comment je fais pour repartir « Elle répéta en regardant Abbygail vu que visiblement c'était elle qui avait un droit de parole plus important que les autres.

« Il suffit de contrôler ce pouvoir, notre pouvoir « Abbygail déclara. Elle leva la main en direction de Bonnie

« Et tu vois cette migraine que tu as « Elle se mît à dire, dès qu'elle prononça le mot migraine, Bonnies sentît sa migraine revenir. Elle mît une main sur sa tête tout en gémissant de douleur. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Abbygail comprenant que c'était elle la cause de sa migraine.

« Elle montre que tu ne contrôle rien du tout, qu'on a tous les droits d'être ici et tant que tu n'arriveras pas à la contrôler, tu es bloqué ici avec nous « Bonnie entendît les autres sorcières rire, elle les regarda et entendît l'une d'entre elle parlait

« Et crois moi, si tu ne rends pas les choses plus facile qu'elles ne le sont, on peut s'assurer que tu restes l'éternité avec nous « Une fille déclara avec un sourire. Bonnie resta à regarder toute les sorcières. Elles avaient un sourire satisfait. Bonnie les fixa n'aimant pas du tout les femmes en face d'elle, peu importe qu'elle soit sorcière, ou de sa famille, peu importe.

_**Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo<strong>_

_**Mets les voiles! (x8)**_

« Alors je propose que tu t'assois maintenant « Dès qu'une sorcière déclara la phrase, Bonnie se retrouva assise sur la chaise. Elle regarda ses genoux perdus se demandant comment elle était arrivée là. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Ses fesses étaient comme collées à la chaise.

« On contrôle tout ici, c'est de nos pouvoirs dont on parle, même si tu les possède, le contrôle tu ne l'as pas. On l'a « Abbygail continua déstabilisant la jeune sorcière qui se sentait comme piégé.

« Damon a brisé le lien, qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ? » Bonnie demanda n'aimant pas du tout le fait qu'elle soit prise en otage dans sa propre tête, dans ses propres pensées.

« Que tu ne récupère pas ce lien » Une des filles répondit. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment.

« Je ne vais pas le récupérer, si la décision de Damon est de ne pas être impliqué, cela ne me concerne plus « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire les personnes en face d'elle. Abbygail s'approcha de la table pour poser ses mains.

« On est honnête avec toi alors je te prie de bien vouloir l'être avec nous et arrêtez de nous prendre pour ce qu'on n'est pas « Abbygail disait fermement. Bonnie secoua la tête faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez ? » Bonnie disait. Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, une image apparût au milieu de la table. Bonnie leva la tête et regarda des images déferlaient. Des images d'elle et Damon, de tout leur moment. Bonnie resta à regarder les images paralysée se souvenant de chacun de ses moments.

« J'ai oublié de mentionner qu'on est dans ta tête donc dans tes souvenirs « Abbygail déclara.

« On doit avouer, que c'est vraiment mignon «

« Arrêtez « Bonnie disait ne voulant plus voir d'image. Les images disparurent subitement sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« Tu ne l'as jamais laissé tombé, pas une seule fois. Et même lorsqu'il était supposé être mort, tu la recherchais « Abbygail se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie vers elle.

_**Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo**_  
><em><strong>Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo<strong>_

_**Mets les voiles! (x8)**_

« Damon et toi, c'était imprévisible, on ne l'a pas vu venir, mais maintenant que tu sais la vérité à propos des alchimistes, on attend de toi que tu fasses les choix nécessaires au bien de tous, que ces choix soit mauvais ou pas « Une des sorcières déclara. Bonnie les regarda puis se mît à sourire agacé de se retrouver coincé en face de personne qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, personne ne peut comprendre ce que vous me demandez « Bonnie déclara laissant un silence ayant marre que personne ne voit à quel point c'était impossible pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas battu autant pour quelqu'un dans toute sa vie et la seule pour laquelle elle n'arrêtait pas de se battre, n'était pas la bonne selon les sorcières. Elle ne pouvait pas les laissé lui dire ça.

« Peut être qu'on est incapable de te comprendre, mais il y a des personnes qui te comprenne mieux que personne « Abbygail déclara. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant les images.

« Slevin et Esther sont les plus à même de comprendre ce que tu vis « Abbygail continua en regardant à son tour les images qui montraient Slevin et Esther assis en face du lac. Elle les regarda et comprît en voyant la tête d'Esther que Slevin était en train de lui dire quelque chose de triste. Elle resta à regarder les images se plongeant dans leur passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Florence and the machine : Heavy in your arms <strong>

_**J'étais un cœur lourd à porter**_  
><em><strong>Mon bien-aimé était accablé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Par mes bras autour de son cou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mes doigts attachés à la couronne.<strong>_

_**J'étais un cœur lourd à porter**_  
><em><strong>Mes pieds étaient attirés vers le sol<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et il m'a emmenée à la rivière<strong>_  
><em><strong>Où il m'a lentement fait couler<strong>_

Slevin tourna sa tête sur le côté sentant la présence s'approchait, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas l'aura d'un prisonnier. IL fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Slevin « Celle-ci déclara. Slevin ouvra les yeux en grand reconnaissant cette voix même après tous ses siècles, c'était impossible de ne pas s'en souvenir, mais c'était surtout impossible d'entendre cette voix. Impossible, elle était morte depuis longtemps. Il se retourna et resta paralysé les yeux grands ouverts en la voyant.

« J'étais sûre que tu allais venir « Esther disait en souriant. Slevin resta les yeux grands ouvert et secoua la tête.

« C'est impossible « Esther allait répondre quelque chose, mais elle n'eut pas le temps car Slevin augmenta sa pression spirituelle qui lui donna une vitesse fulgurante. Il plaqua Esther contre le poteau qui bordait la route.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Il déclara seulement en tenant le cou d'Esther. Celle-ci sourît puis leva sa main pour toucher la joue de Slevin qui resta sous le choque en sentant son touché sur sa joue. Son touché, c'était bien le sien, c'était bien ses yeux, quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien elle, mais il refusait d'y croire.

« C'est moi qui veux tu que se soit d'autre « Esther disait. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment puis Slevin lâcha le cou d'Esther sous le choque comprenant que c'était elle. Il resta à la regarder

« Comment c'est possible ? Friedrich t'a tué « Il disait en restant près d'elle. Ils se regardèrent de très près, tellement proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir tout deux leur souffle. Esther s'éloigna de Slevin créant de la distance entre eux forçant celui-ci à la suivre du regard.

«La dague avait quelque défaut de fabrication à ce moment « Esther disait en se retournant vers Slevin. Celui-ci restait à la regarder ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi demandez. Cela faisait des siècles, des très longs siècles, une éternité, et là ce n'était pas une expression, c'était vraiment une éternité.

_**Mon amour a des pieds en béton**_  
><em><strong>Mon amour est une boule de ferraille<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enveloppé autour de tes chevilles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Par-delà la cascade<strong>_

_**Je suis si lourd, lourd**_  
><em><strong>Lourd dans tes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis si lourd, lourd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lourd dans tes bras<strong>_

« Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas très facile de te contacter, toi dans l'Ardes moi aussi, c'est l'histoire de notre vie « Elle disait en levant les mains.

« J'aurais eu tellement de chose à te dire à l'époque « Elle continua. Slevin resta à la regarder n'aimant pas trop ce que son instinct lui disait surtout ce que sa raison lui disait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu savais que je viendrais « Il demanda en avançant se mettant face à elle. Il créait tout de même une distance et c'est à travers la distance qu'il prenait qu'Esther comprît que son instinct avait encore sonné. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait et elle le savait. Ils se regardèrent.

« On m'a demandé de te distraire pendant que certains des prisonniers occupent tes camarades « Esther avoua normalement.

« On ? Tu parles de Wyatt «

« Bien sûre Wyatt de qui veut tu que je parle ? Puis pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air inquiet pour tes amis « Elle demanda intrigué en voyant la non réaction de Slevin.

« Parce que je leur fais confiance « Slevin déclara seulement. Esther se mît à sourire

« Bien sûre toi et ta confiance « Esther répliqua laissant un silence. Slevin resta à la regarder un moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Wyatt ? avec ces gens ? « Esther resta à ne rien dire

« Vengeance, règlement de compte, je ne sais pas «

« Vengeance envers qui ? « Slevin demanda ayant peur de comprendre. Esther le regarda et sourît

« Envers tous ce mon surnaturel, sorcière, gardiane, vampire, entre toute ses règles établie, entre cette domination des sorcières, des gardianes, de ton monde, de toi « Elle disait honnêtement.

« Pourquoi ? « Slevin demanda totalement déstabilisé par la femme en face de lui. Esther resta à le regarder se demandant comment il pouvait demander pourquoi ? c'était évident la raison non.

Bonnie regardait les images du passé ayant de la peine pour SLevin et Esther.

_« Alors Wyatt est en train de récupérer du pouvoir « Esther disait en regardant Slevin qui était assis à côté d'elle. Slevin la regarda et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Slevin qui était posé sur sa joue et pencha sa tête sur le côté. _

_« Et elles veulent m'envoyer dans un lieu, un lieu où il ne pourra blesser personne et qui permettra à notre lien de se briser « Slevin disait en regardant les yeux d'Esther. Elle resta à le regarder sentant ses larmes montaient. Ils ne dirent rien _

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Elle demanda. _

_« On pourrait partir loin juste nous deux » Elle continua en le regardant intensément. Slevin resta à la regarder _

_« Ce ne serait pas bien, des gens vont mourir « Il disait surprenant Esther. Elle resta à le regarder ayant peur de comprendre._

_« Ce qui ne serait pas bien c'est que notre fils ne te connaisse pas « Esther disait en enlevant la main de Slevin. Elle regarda le lac en face d'eux tout en essuyant son œil discrètement. _

**_Et est-ce que ça vaut le coup d'attendre  
>Tout ce temps à tuer ?<br>Es-tu assez fort pour réussir  
>A protéger ton cœur et le mien ?<em>**

_**Qui est le traître ?**_  
><em><strong>Qui est l'assassin dans la foule ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Celui qui se glisse dans les couloirs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et ne fait pas de bruit<strong>_

_« C'est ton père, il t'a encore poussé à prendre des responsabilités. Je suis sûre que cela le ravit de te voir partir « Esther disait. Slevin secoua la tête_

_« Il a raison tu sais, je suis immature, impulsif, je ne connais rien en rapport aux mots responsabilité, devoir, prise de conscience « Esther tourna sa tête _

_« Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu ne te poses de question, tu fonce en suivant qui tu es, mais si tu vas là bas, tu ne seras plus cette personne, si tu suis ce qu'elles veulent que tu fasses, tu ne seras que leur pantin et ta liberté, la liberté qu'on a, ne sera plus qu'une illusion « Esther disait. Slevin la regarda un moment _

_« Je ne pense pas me sentir libre si les alchimistes réapparaissent, tu voudrais toi que notre enfant vivent dans un monde pareil « Slevin disait. Esther secoua la tête_

_« Bien sûre que non » Elle répondit. Esther et lui se regardèrent un moment . Elle regarda ensuite le lac._

_« Bien sûre que non «.Slevin resta à la regarder puis tourna sa tête. Il mît son bras autour des épaules d'Esther et celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule. _

_« Laisse-nous un peu de temps ok « Esther se mît à dire. _

« Ils te comprennent parfaitement « Abbygail déclara en interrompant l'image. Bonnie resta à regarder l'image puis celle-ci se changea.

_Esther courra de toutes ses forces dans la forêt n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle courra à toute vitesse dans la forêt puis s'arrêta subitement au loin en voyant SLevin. Elle resta à regarder Slevin qui était encerclé par les sorcières. Elle voyait Wyatt qui était à côté de Slevin et la regardait. Esther regarda Wyatt un moment, le petit la fixait étrangement et étrangement elle savait. Elle leva la tête vers SLevin qui regardait le ciel._

_« Slevin « Elle cria tandis que les sorcières étaient en rond en train de réciter une formule. Slevin baissa la tête et regarda Esther surpris. Celle-ci courra passant dans l'immense cercle que les sorcirèes avaient dessiné._

_« Esther « Abbygail cria, mais celle-ci ne l'écouta et entra. Elle se mît en face de Slevin puis l'enlaça._

_« Je t'attendrais, rejoint moi ok « Elle disait. Elle prît les mains de Slevin et lui passa le talisman ce qui surpris celui-ci. Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. _

_« Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours « Elle disait. Slevin prît le visage d'Esther et posa son front sur le sien. Ils se regardèrent un moment._

_« Je te rejoindrais vite « Slevin disait prêt à suivre leur plan qui était de se revoir. Ils avaient prévu d'utiliser le talisman et de se revoir, de déjouer les plans des sorcières. Esther hocha la tête sentant ses larmes montaient et prête à couler. Slevin resta à la regarder un moment_

**_Mon amour a des pieds en béton  
>Mon amour est une boule de ferraille<br>Enveloppé autour de tes chevilles  
>Par-delà la cascade<em>**

_**Mon amour a des pieds en béton**_  
><em><strong>Mon amour est une boule de ferraille<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enveloppé autour de tes chevilles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Par-delà la cascade<strong>_

_« Appelle le Nicklaus » Slevin disait se doutant que c'était le nom qu'elle voulait. Esther hocha la tête et ses larmes coulèrent subitement. Elle posa son bras autour du cou de Slevin puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser un moment _

_« Esther va t'en « Une des sorcières déclara forçant Slevin à se retirer d'Esther. Celle-ci recula de Slevin à son tour._

_« Ok ça sera Nicklaus « Elle déclara en s'éloignant petit à petit. Ils se lâchèrent la main puis Esther recula. Elle se mît à côté d'Abbygail et resta à fixer Slevin. Elle regarda ensuite le petit à côté de Slevin qui mît sa main dans celle de SLevin. Esther regarda Wyatt puis Slevin qui regardait aussi Wyatt surpris par l'étreinte de celui-ci. _

_« Tu es effrayé petit « Slevin demanda. Wyatt secoua la tête _

_« Non, mais tu devrais « Il disait en regardant Slevin. Esther leva la tête intrigué en entendant le petit avec son ouî. Slevin et elle se regardèrent un moment puis une lumière aveuglante surgit. _

L'image disparut subitement laissant Bonnie et les sorcières face à face. Il y eut un silence parmi toutes les sorcières ce que Bonnie remarqua. On aurait qu'elles étaient à leur tour, mal à l'aise.

« Tu vois, il y a d'autre personne qui se sont sacrifiées. Slevin a pensé à l'avenir, à un monde dirigé par les alchimistes et il a préféré protéger les futures générations. TU penses que tu vivrais dans ce monde actuel sans eux. C'est grâce à eux que tu peux vivre dans un monde de paix, peut être imparfait, mais beaucoup plus en paix qu'un monde avec alchimiste « Une des sorcières disait voulant faire prendre conscience à Bonnie. Bonnie resta à les regarder se montrant pensive. Elle resta à regarder en bas sans rien dire.

« Bonnie « Abbygail l'appela. Les sorcières la regardèrent perdu en voyant l'état de paralysie de Bonnie. Celle-ci leva subitement la tête

« Vous ne lui avez jamais dit hein « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Abbygail. Les sorcières se regardèrent ne comprenant pas jusqu'à que Bonnie continue

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me demander pourquoi Slevin « Esther disait en avançant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et les deux se regardèrent de très près. Il resta à la regarder se doutant parfaitement de la raison.

_**Je suis si lourd, lourd**_  
><em><strong>Lourd dans tes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis si lourd, lourd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lourd dans tes bras<strong>_

_**Ceci sera ma dernière confession**_  
><em><strong>J'aime que tu n'ai jamais ressenti comme une bénédiction<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ohhhh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Des murmures comme si c'était un secret<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seulement pour condamner celui qui les entend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec un cœur lourd<strong>_

« Tu étais d'accord » Slevin répondit perdu se souvenant parfaitement d'eux. Esther resta à le regarder un moment

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas alors la prison t'a visiblement embrouillé le cerveau » Esther disait. Slevin resta à la regarder perdu.

« Vous n'avez prévenu aucun des deux qu'ils se retrouveraient en prison et que Slevin serait incapable de se souvenir de tout, qu'il serait incapable de revenir avec le talisman sans que des années voir des siècles se passe » Bonnie continua en les regardant toute.

« J'imagine que l'une d'entre vous lui a passé les talisman lui faisant croire que cela serait possible. Et qu'à force de voir que Slevin ne revenait pas, elle a brisé son lien en abandonnant, en croyant que SLevin l'avait abandonné » Bonnie déclara en les regardant toute. Elles la fixèrent toute sans rien dire.

« Comment SLevin a réagi en sortant de la prison ? « Bonnie demanda subitement

« On ne te permet pas « Une des sorcières déclara. Bonnie se leva subitement et mît ses mains sur la table

« Je me permets toute seule « Elle cria laissant un silence. Elle regarda ensuite Abbygail qui était en face.

« Hein Abbygail comment tu as fais ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Slevin lorsqu'il est sortit de la prison. Qu'Esther l'avait oublié, quoi « Abbygail resta de marbre face à Bonnie

« On lui a montré des images du passé lui faisant croire que c'était le présent. Il avait l'impression comme ça d'assister à la vie de sa famille «

« Mais en fait des années c'était écoulé « Bonnie se mît à dire en les regardant toute.

« C'est bon tu es contente de voir comment nous sommes obligé de gérer la situation puisque des gens comme Esther, toi ou encore Damon et SLevin ne veulent pas comprendre le danger que peut représenter un futur dominait par les alchimistes « Abbygail disait en montant le ton à son tour.

« Vous me donner la gerbe, je commence à me demander si les alchimistes ne sont pas mieux que vous « Bonnie déclara avec de la haine dans les yeux.

_**Lourd, lourd, je suis si lourd dans tes bras**_  
><em><strong>(Je suis si) Lourd, lourd, je suis si lourd dans tes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Je suis si) Lourd, lourd, je suis si lourd dans tes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Je suis si) Lourd, lourd, je suis si lourd dans tes bras<strong>_

_**J'étais un cœur lourd à porter**_  
><em><strong>Mon bien-aimé était accablé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Par mes bras autour de son cou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mes doigts attachés à la couronne.<strong>_

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis »

« Non c 'est à vous de faire attention, je vous ai tué vous vous rappelez, donc ne me cherchez pas « Bonnie déclara en les regardant toute.

« Vous parlez de descendance, de famille, de solidarité, mais où vous étiez lorsque j'en avais besoin « Elle se mît à dire hallucinant devant le culot des femmes en face d'elle.

« Nulle part, je n'ai vu personne m'aider au contraire, au lieu de venir me parler, de me guider, vous avez pris vos décisions et envoyer la seule personne qui était là pour moi dans un endroit monstrueux. Vous m'avez manipulé ainsi que Damon, Slevin et Esther, mais « Bonnie s'arrêta un moment pensant à Damon, à toute les fois où il avait été là pour moi.

« Damon a toujours été là pour moi, toujours « Bonnie se mît à dire jouant carte sur table. Oui, elle comptait ne pas laisser partir Damon surtout pas en voyant que c'était tous ce que ces femmes en face voulaient. Elles avaient blessé beaucoup trop de personne, beaucoup trop, et elle refusait que Damon et elle soit l'objet de leur manipulation. Plus maintenant.

« Alors ne me demandez pas de ne pas être là pour lui parce que jusqu'à maintenant je ne peux compter que sur nous « Bonnie disait glaçant l'ambiance. Elles la regardèrent toutes se sentant légèrement mal.

_**J'étais un cœur lourd à porter**_  
><em><strong>Mais il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand il m'avait dans ses bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mes pieds n'ont jamais touché le sol<strong>_

« On a des tords, de nombreux tords dans cette histoire, mais crois moi, on se trouve tout autant dans des positions difficiles tous les jours, on a tous fais des sacrifices autour de cette table et je dois t'avouer qu'il est dure de comprendre que tu es prête à oublier tous ces humains pour lui » Abbygail disait décidé à prendre la parole à la place de ses collègues.

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour lui que je me bats « Bonnie répliqua en secouant la tête.

« Je veux aussi vous montrez que vous avez tord depuis le début, que rien est écrit à l'avance je l'ai appris avec le temps. Peut-être que cette histoire était prédit depuis le début, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est la seule solution et j'aime croire que l'espoir d'une autre fin est possible pour tous le monde « Bonnie disait. Il était impressionnant de voir que l'espoir était encore possible chez elle, que parmi toute les gens à cette table, elle était la seule à avoir encore de l'espoir.

« Le problème est que ton futur montre le contraire « Une des sorcières déclara.

_**Je suis si lourd, lourd dans tes bras.**_

_**Lourd, je suis si lourd dans tes bras.**_

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

« Jusque là ton futur a toujours montré que les choses étaient écrites à l'origine «

« Le futur est en perpétuel changement » Bonnie disait ayant appris la leçon avec le temps.

« Il était, mais récemment le tien ne change jamais, il nous mène tous à notre perte, tous autant qu'on est «

« Je ne vous crois pas « Bonnie disait en secouant la tête.

« Personne ne peut prédire le future « Elle continua ne voulant pas se faire avoir par les sorcières en face d'elle. Pas encore.

« Tu es sûre de toi « Abbygail disait défiant Bonnie du regard. Bonnie et elle restèrent à se fixer un moment

« Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos manipulation « Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase. Abbygail et toutes les autres sorcières claquèrent des doigts la faisant disparaître.

* * *

><p><strong>Kodaline : Pray<strong>

_**Combien de nuits, t'es-tu allongée en rêvant ?**_  
><em><strong>Je compte les jours depuis que tu es parti<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand j'ai perdu mon cœur, ma vie a perdu tout son sens<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qu'est-ce que je donnerais, pour te revoir<strong>_

« Ne vois-tu pas à quel point elle nous on manipulé pour arriver à ce résultat. Tu les as servi honorablement et regarde comment elles t'ont remercié, comment elles m'ont remercié « Esther disait en parlant des sorcières, des gardianes, de l'ensemble du monde surnaturel. Slevin resta à la regarder essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle était en train de dire à propos des talismans, d'eux.

« Elles savaient depuis le début que tu te retrouverais en prison, que rien de ce qu'on avait prévu ne marcherait. Abbygail m'avait fait croire qu'elle était de mon côté ,mais au final, elle m'a juste poignardé dans le dos et toi aussi » Esther disait en posant ses deux mains sur le visage de Slevin qui la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il resta à la regarder un moment se souvenant de tous ce qu'Esther était en train de parler, mais une part de lui refusait de croire que les sorcières avaient été aussi manipulatrices avec lui, avec eux. Il regarda Esther et secoua la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas « Slevin disait en secouant la tête. Le visage d'Esther passa de la tendresse envers lui à de la sévérité.

« Tu ne me crois pas « Elle répéta en tenant toujours le visage de Slevin. Elle lâcha subitement son visage et se mît à rire

« Tu ne me crois pas, alors c'est moi qui ment pas elle, pas ces sorcières vraiment Slevin «

« Elles n'ont pas pu nous faire ça » Esther serra ses poings et fît une grimace d'agacement

« Oh mon dieu tu es si loyale que ça en devient agaçant. Elles sont mortes et regarde toi à défendre cette Bonnie Bennett, à défendre leur honneur « Esther disait ne cachant pas son dégout.

« Elles sont mortes donc ta vengeance est accompli » Slevin disait ignorant les remarques d'Esther.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas hein « Esther disait en souriant. Slevin resta à la regarder n'aimant pas du tout l'attitude de la femme en face de lui qui avait l'air instable, imprévisible, tout le contraire de la femme qu'il avait connu tout comme il était le contraire de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Elle le voyait bien dans la manière qu'il avait de parler des sorcières. Sa loyauté, sa fidélité, son sens du devoir se lisait dans ses yeux, pitoyable c'était tous ce qu'elle avait envie de dire. Oui pitoyable, c'était le mot.

_**Je vais prier pour toi**_  
><em><strong>Pries-tu pour moi ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je vais prier pour toi<strong>_

« Je veux que le monde pour lequel elles se sont temps opposé survienne,, un monde dirigeait par les alchimiste. Le monde pour lequel tu t'es battu à ton tour « Esther disait honnêtement. Elle resta à le regarder et le pointa

« Le monde pour lequel tu t'es battu » Elle répéta avec de la haine dans sa voix.

« Et la question que je me pose, c'est quand t'ai tu battu pour moi, pour Klaus, pour notre famille « Elle disait en le fixant. Elle resta à le regarder et rigola

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne t'es pas battu «

«J'ai appris que tu étais morte et «

« Tu avais tout le temps de venir avec ce talisman bien avant « Elle disait en pointant le talisman que Slevin avait autour du cou. Esther et SLevin regardèrent le talisman se rappelant de leur histoire.

« N'est ce pas ironique au moment où les talismans ne fonctionnent plus, tu te retrouves en face de moi « Elle disait. Slevin leva la tête et la regarda

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire Esther ? Laissez l'Ardes, des gens qui ont eu besoin de moi là bas «

« On avait besoin de toi ici. Klaus avait besoin de toi ici, mais tu es resté là bas parce que les sorcières et les gardianes et ce monde ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi « Esther disait.

« Mais qu'en elle-il de moi, sans toi c'était un enfer « Elle révéla subitement pensant à son amour pour lui, à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Slevin resta à la regarder un moment ne trouvant rien à dire, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« TU penses que cela a été facile pour moi « Slevin se mît à dire en levant la tête vers elle.

« Bien sûre que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi » Esther répondit de suite

« Mais regarde Damon Salvatore, regarde tu crois que cela a été facile, il a été dans la même prison que toi, il a souffert autant que toi mais lui cela ne l'a pas empêché de revenir, de se battre . Toi tu n'as fais qu'accepter te cachant derrière un sens du devoir, mais tu sais ce que c'est Slevin, ce n'est en rien le sens du devoir, c'est de la lâcheté, tu n'as pas eu la force de te battre pour la vie que tu voulais. Voila qui est le grand Slevin Kelebra, fidèle, combatif, courageux, il a su être tout ça pour tout le monde sauf pour les personnes envers qu'il aurait dû « Slevin resta à la regarder puis s'approcha pour prendre le visage de Esther entre ses mains.

« Oui Es, je t'ai abandonné parce que je ne voulais plus me battre, je voulais que cette souffrance s'arrête tu es contente « Slevin disait. Esther resta à le regarder figé par l'emprise de Slevin.

« Ais-je l'air d'être contente selon toi « Elle se mît à dire. Slevin enleva ses mains de son visage surpris de ne voir plus rien dans ses yeux à part de la haine. Il resta à ne rien dire un moment avant de prendre la parole.

_**Et tu as glissé loin de moi, sans parler,**_  
><em><strong>Le regard dans tes yeux est plus fort que les mots<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je bois seul pour m'arrêter de pleurer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ce qui reste de mon cœur est toujours à toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toujours à toi<strong>_

« tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi après tout, tu vis en te faisant passé pour morte alors que ta famille est là « Slevin disait. Esther resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Il continua en regardant la femme qui était devenu une étrangère pour lui.

« Tu m'as apporté de l'humanité et tu me l'as reprise c'est aussi simple que ça « Elle disait comme une évidence. SLevin resta à la regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi « SLevin disait ce qui fît sourire Esther. Celle-ci s'approcha et chuchota dans son oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« J'ai oublié de te raconter un autre mensonge des sorcières « Elle se mît à dire à dire ce qui intrigua Slevin qui fronça les sourcilles.

« Notre lien avait disparu à cause de l'enfant que je portais, à cause de Klaus qui l'a récupéré « Esther disait. Slevin ouvra les yeux en grand perdu. Esther resta lèvres près de son oreille.

« Et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les sorcières voulaient autant se débarrassez de Klaus en utilisant Bonnie pour ça « Elle disait en parlant du passé de Klaus. C'était vrai les sorcières avaient fait en sorte que Bonnie détruise Klaus avec la magie noire, cela leur tenait beaucoup trop à cœur.

« Mais j'ai saisi, il n'y a pas que cette sorcière et ce vampire qui peuvent activer les alchimistes « Esther disait. Slevin recula instinctivement d'Esther et la regarda.

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour Bonnie Bennett « Slevin disait comprenant que Klaus était la cible. Esther resta à le regarder

« Et tu vois ce qui est plus facile avec Klaus, c'est qu'il est prêt à tout pour le pouvoir. Toi et moi le savons parfaitement « Esther disait. Slevin resta à la regarder, il allait partir, mais Esther utilisa sa vitesse vampirique plaquant Slevin au sol.

« Il faudra me tuer chéri » Esther disait en tenant Slevin par le cou qui restait à la regarder surprise. Slevin resta à la regarder

« Ho ne me dit pas que tu te souci de notre fils maintenant « Esther disait. Slevin augmenta sa pression spirituelle subitement paralysant Esther. Il prît Esther à son tour par le cou et la fît basculer sur le sol. Les deux restèrent à se tenir par le cou tout en se regardant

« Vas y tue moi, choisi encore le camp des sorcières « Elle disait. Slevin resta à la regarder surprise ne sachant pas quoi faire. De toute manière, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'il sentît son corps être bousculé au loin. Esther ouvra les yeux en grand à son tour se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle se releva et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant son fils.

_**Et je sais ..**_

_**Je vais prier pour toi**_  
><em><strong>Pries-tu pour moi ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je vais prier pour toi<strong>_

_**Je sais je sais je sais je sais**_

« Klaus « Elle disait. Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda un moment. Esther le fixa puis ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant que toute sa famille était là. Ils avaient tous senti l'énergie de Slevin et avait décidé de suivre Klaus qui voulait s'assurer que Slevin était bien là. Slevin se releva et regarda Klaus qui était en train de fixer sa mère comme toute sa famille sous le choque.

« Mère « Elijah se mît à dire en se mettant côté de Klaus. Ils se mirent tous en ligne pour regarder leur mère.

« Hey vous allez bien « Elle disait en les regardant tous. Elle allait s'approcher, mais Klaus mît sa main devant ses frères et sœurs pour les faire reculer d'elle. Slevin essuya ses vêtements

« Vous ne devrez pas vous approchez d'elle « Slevin se mît à dire forçant les originelles à se retourner.

« Elle est avec Wyatt et les prisonniers « Klaus regarda SLevin sévèrement.

« On sait, mais je ne vois pas ce qui t'autorise à la toucher « Klaus déclara. SLevin resta à regarder Klaus sans rien dire.

« Elle veut que tu rejoigne Wyatt et sa cause « Slevin disait attirant le regard des frères et sœurs. Esther apparût subitement en face de Klaus et sa famille et dos à Slevin ne voulant pas que SLevin en dise plus.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi « Esther déclara en regardant Klaus qui fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Quoi ? » Klaus demanda perdu. Ils étaient tous en train de regarder leur mère perdue lorsque qu'ils se trouvèrent tous propulsé au loin sauf Klaus et Esther. Klaus tourna sa tête intrigué en voyant sa famille au loin. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et vît deux personnes de plus apparaître à côté de sa mère.

« Comme ta mère vient de te le dire, on a une proposition pour toi « Wyatt se mît à dire à côté de l'homme balafré. Klaus resta à regarder les trois personnes en face de lui perdu se demandant quel était la proposition que Wyatt allait lui faire. Il ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant du feu l'encerclait afin que sa famille ne vienne pas les dérangez. Les flammes surgirent formant un rideau de flamme qui l'entourait empêchant n'importe qui y compris Slevin de traverser. Klaus regarda le rideau qui montait très haut puis regarda les trois personnes en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous me proposez « Il demanda curieux ce qui fît sourire Wyatt et l'homme balafré.

* * *

><p>Bonnie s'était retrouvée en plein milieu de la route. Elle tournait sur elle-même perdu ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait à peine deux secondes ou peut être plus, elle était avec le conseil et là elle était à une sorte de fête à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle vît des gens avec des trompettes, des saxophones et des gens en train de danser, de chanter. Bonnie les vît avancé vers elle et les sentît traverser son corps. Elle tourna sur elle-même tout en touchant son corps comprenant qu'elle était invisible. Elle fronça les sourcilles en voyant un panneau<p>

« Louisiane « Elle lu sur le panneau. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle.

« Regarde sur le côté « Elle entendît à côté d'elle. Elle tourna sa tête et vit Abbygail.

« A quoi vous jouez ? » Bonnie disait n'aimant pas trop les tours de passe- passe des sorcières. Abbygail ne répondit rien et délaissa Bonnie pour avancer. Bonnie resta à la regarder, mais elle ne bougea pas ne voulant pas donner satisfaction aux sorcières. Elle resta à regarder Abbygail, puis ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Abbygail s'arrêtait à côté d'un banc. Bonnie regardait la personne sur le banc ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait exactement là.

**Red : Piece **

_**Je suis encore ici**_  
><em><strong>A des milliers de kilomètres de toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un désordre brisé,juste les morceaux dispersés de ce que je suis<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai essayé si fort<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je pensais pouvoir le faire par moi-même<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai tant perdu le long de ce chemin<strong>_

« Klaus « Elle disait en avançant. Celui-ci était assis sur le banc et regardait les gens chantaient, dansaient, faire la fête comme si c'était leur derniére nuit. Bonnie avança intrigué de voir Klaus. Pourquoi le voyait-elle lui ?. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Abbygail.

« Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » Elle demanda

« C'est sa ville, il protège avec sa meute les gens de cette ville « Abbygail répondit.

« Sa meute ? «

« Oui, depuis que Damon a rompu avec toi, il a été capable de faire sa meute » Bonnie regarda Abbygail comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Attendez, c'est en me disant que grâce à notre lien brisé, Klaus a pu crée une meute que vous pensez pouvoir m'empêcher de récupérer Damon « Bonnie se mît à dire montrant l'absurdité de sa phrase. Elle ne se souciait pas de Klaus ou encore qu'il fasse une meute tout comme lui s'en foutait d'elle. Abbygail regarda Klaus un moment

« Klaus est un survivant, nous ne voulions pas le croire, mais il est destiné à survivre « Abbygail disait. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles. Elle resta à regarder Abbygail ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un survivant ? oui c'était vrai qu'il en était un en quelque sorte, après tous ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait trouvé le moyen de survivre, de rester en vie.

« Destiné à survivre « Bonnie répéta les mots de Abbygail perdu, elle allait lui poser la question de ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle entendît la voix de Klaus parlé.

« Ma patience à des limites tu sais ça « Klaus disait subitement. _Bonnie le regarda perdu puis tourna sa tête et ouvra les yeux en grand en se voyant elle._

_« C'est moi » Bonnie disait en voyant son double qui était avec son manteau noir et les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval tiré en arrière._

_« Oui »_

_« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Bonnie demanda._

_« Regarde et apprend « Abbygail se contenta de dire. Bonnie se regarda, elle vît son double s'asseoir à côté de Klaus._

« Je sais » Elle répondit seulement en regardant en face d'elle. Klaus sourît sans rien dire, il prît les bouteilles de bière qu'il avait ramené et en passa une à Bonnie qui la prît de suite. Les deux ouvrèrent leurs bières tout en regardant les gens faire la fête.

« Il y a bien que dans ta ville que les gens arrivent encore à faire la fête « Bonnie disait en buvant sa bière ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Bienvenu en Louisiane « Klaus répondit seulement attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Bonnie resta à les regarder

**_Maintenant je vois ton visage_**  
><strong><em>Je sais que je suis finalement à toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Je retrouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant <em>**  
><strong><em>Tu dis mon nom<em>**  
><strong><em>Je viens vers toi en pièces<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors tu peux me rendre entier<em>**

« Peu importe ce qui se passe à l'extérieur le temps est figé ici « Klaus continua. Bonnie bu sa bière, elle posa ses coude sur ses genoux tout comme Klaus. Ils ne se regardèrent pas.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas là pour admirer la vue « Bonnie se mît à dire en tournant sa tête vers Klaus qui tourna la tête à son tour. Il mît une main dans sa poche de l'intérieur de sa veste puis sortit quelque chose et tendît la main vers Bonnie.

« cela a été dure de la récupérer, mais «

« Tu l'as « Bonnie déclara en prenant l'objet en question. Bonnie ouvra les yeux se demandant ce que sa double tenait.

_« Une boussole « Elle disait intrigué en voyant son double la fixait comme une chose précieuse._

_« Tu te souviens pas de cette boussole « Abbygail se mît à dire. Bonnie resta à la regarder un moment puis regarda encore une fois la boussole. Elle resta à regarder la boussole cherchant dans sa mémoire où elle avait dèja vu. Elle resta des secondes à y réfléchir._

_« C'est la boussole que Klaus avait lorsqu'il m'a emmené avec Angel, la boussole qui localisait les réalités qui s'ouvraient « Bonnie se mît à dire se souvenant de cette boussole, qu'elle avait à peine vu à l'époque. Elle avait simplement vu lorsqu'elle était sur le dos de Angel et que lui et Klaus s'amusaient à la trimbalait dans chaque réalité._

_« Chaque gardiane en possède une afin de repérer les fissures qui se créer. C'est la boussole d'Angel « Abbygail déclara._

_« Que Klaus avait gardé «_

_« Pourquoi veut-elle la boussole ? » Bonnie demanda ne comprenant rien._

« Tu es sûre de toi « Klaus disait. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus mais ne répondit pas à sa question,

« J'ai un autre service à te demander « Bonnie disait à la place. Klaus sourît , il tourna sa tête puis bu

« Je le ferais «

« Ma meute et moi t'accompagnerons jusqu'au détroit « Klaus déclara. Bonnie regarda la boussole un moment ayant peur de comprendre.

_« Quel détroit ? »_

« Et je m'assurerai que tes proches restent en Louisiane, je m'assurerai de leur protection « Klaus déclara. Bonnie se mît à rire tout en buvant

« Tu y crois ça, s'il y a peine 3 ans de ça, on m'aurait dit que je m'apprêtais à faire ce pour laquelle toi et Angel m'a fais autant la misère, j'aurais sûrement rigolais « Bonnie se mît à dire en rigolant tout en buvant.

« Tu peux encore te rétracter « Klaus disait.

« Je ne peux pas « Bonnie répondit

_« De quoi ils sont en train de parler « Bonnie demanda en tournant sa tête vers Abbygail_

_« Elle a prévu de se servir de l'Emesis pour tuer tous les alchimistes «_

_« Les alchimistes ? «_

_« Ce monde est celui que tu connaitras si tu continues sur cette voie « Abbygail déclara_

_« Ils sont tellement monstrueux que tu as décidé d'être radicale en ouvrant toute les réalités avec de la magie noire. Tu vas te sacrifié et ensuite te servir de la boussole pour récupérer l'Emesis « Abbygail disait. Bonnie secoua la tête_

_« Non je ferais jamais ça « Bonnie déclara. Abbygail tourna sa tête et la regarda_

_« Si, parce que tu es une sorcière et parfois il y a des décisions dures à prendre et tu as compris ça, la Bonnie en face de toi a compris que le seule espoir est de sacrifier des gens sur son passage. Et à vrai dire l'Emesis est la seule chose que les alchimistes ne peuvent contrôler ou trouver « Abbygail continua. Bonnie regarda son double qui était en train de regarder la boussole._

_« Non, je n'y crois pas, je ferais jamais ça «_

**_Je me suis détruis  
>Mais tu mets du sens à ce que je suis<br>Comme des pièces de puzzle dans tes yeux_**

_« Puis tu as dit toute à l'heure que Klaus a pu faire une meute à cause de notre rupture de notre lien, comment ça se fait qu'il a une meute maintenant «_

_« Une fois qu'il a commencé à crée sa meute, il fut impossible de le stopper. Klaus est un survivant mais malheureusement ses frères et sœurs non « Abbygail disait_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Il est le produit du lien entre Slevin et Esther, il est fait d'alchimie qui le veuille ou non et c'est ce qui le protégera, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre lui. Sa meute bénéficie d'un peu de son alchimie, la Lousiane est la seule ville insaisissable des alchimistes « Bonnie resta à regarder Klaus comprenant_

_« Hope et lui sont fait pour survivre » Abbygail disait. Bonnie tourna sa tête, elle allait lui demander qui était Hope, mais elle entendît quelqu'un rire au loin. Elle reconnut la voix. Elle tourna sa tête et vît Caroline_ qui était en train de danser comme une folle sûrement bourré.

« Je m'occupe de lui dire ou tu lui dis « Klaus disait en parlant de Caroline tout en tournant la tête vers Bonnie. Celle-ci hocha la tête

« Je vais le faire » Bonnie disait en tournant sa tête vers Klaus. Les deux se regardèrent un moment

« Merci de prendre soin d'elle « Bonnie continua. Klaus hocha la tête sans rien dire puis suivît Bonnie du regard qui était en train de se lever en direction de Caroline. _Bonnie resta à regarder Caroline et Bonnie perdu._

_« Grâce à l'échange de sang qu'elle a effetué avec Klaus, celui-ci lui a transmis une protection, de l'alchimie « Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise._

_« Quoi ? Klaus et elle ont échangé du sang « Bonnie demanda._

_« Oui, le soir de la réception ,mais j'imagine que tu devais être trop occupé par tes problèmes pour voir ceux de Caroline « Abbygail disait._ Bonnie se sentît mal, elle n'était pas du tout au courant. En même temps, cela faisait un moment qu'Elena, elle et Caroline n'avaient pas passé de simple moment à parler de leurs problèmes qui était loin d'être normaux. Bonnie ouvra la tête surpris en voyant Caroline qui secouait la tête larmes aux yeux. Elle commençait à pleurer alors Bonnie la prît dans ses bras. Les deux femmes restèrent à s'enlacer larmes aux yeux.

_« Caroline Forbes est forte malgré tout ce qui se passe ans sa vie, elle est la seule parmi vous toute qui sait comment avancer « Abbygail se mît à dire. Bonnie hocha la tête, c'était vrai. Caroline était vraiment la plus forte d'entre elles. Bonnie se ressaisit ensuite_

**_Maintenant je vois ton visage  
>Je sais que je suis finalement à toi<br>Je retrouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant  
>Tu dis mon nom<br>Je viens vers toi en pièces  
>Alors tu peux me rendre entier<em>**

_« Mais où est Tyler ? « Bonnie demanda perdu en regardant Abbygail. Abbygail tourna sa tête à son tour puis claqua des doigts sans répondre à la question de Bonnie. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce. Dans une salle de bain plus précisément._ Son double était encore là et regardait la boussole face au miroir.

_« Tu vois, il y a des situations qui nécessite des sacrifices. Tu le sais, tu es comme nous « Abbygail disait. Bonnie secoua la tête_

_« Non je ne le suis pas, peu importe ce que vous essayez de me faire voir, je ne veux rien croire «_

_« TU devrais, je te donne de la connaissance, la même connaissance que Wyatt a peut être vu. Chacun à sa manière de la percevoir, de percevoir le pouvoir et toi c'est de cette manière alors soit attentive à tous ce tu vois » Abbygail déclara laissant Bonnie perplexe qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle regarda en face d'elle et ouvra les yeux surprise en entendant une voix qu'elle reconnaissait et qui lui avait d'ailleurs horriblement manqué depuis qu'elle était avec les sorcières. Elle tourna sa tête surprise en entendant cette voix l'appelait._

_« Damon « Elle déclara puis courra en bas des escaliers instinctivement. Elle s'arrêta subitement en face de Damon en voyant celui-ci qui était avait la tête en direction e l'étage._

« Bonnie « Il cria. Bonnie resta à le regarder surprise. Elle leva la main puis allait toucher son visage, mais sa main traversa le visage de Damon. Celui-ci ne sentît rien, il restait à regarder l'étage attendant que l'autre Bonnie descende.

_« Il ne peut pas te voir « Abbygail déclara arrivant à côté de Bonnie. Celle-ci restait à le regarder ayant l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Abbygail resta à regarder Bonnie un moment_

_« Pourquoi n'accepte tu pas les choses Bonnie ? laisse le partir « Abbygail se mît à dire. Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda_

_« Pour enfin satisfaire vos souhait « Bonnie répliqua. Abbygail secoua la tête_

_« Pas seulement, parce que si tu gardes ce lien, cela vous détruira tous les deux, et tous les gens à qui tu tiens regarde « Abbygail disait puis tourna sa tête derrière._ _Bonnie tourna à son tour la tête et vît son double descendre les escaliers._ Elle arriva vers l'entrée et regarda Damon surprise, elle avait exactement eu la même expression que Bonnie, il y avait à peine deux secondes.

« Damon » Elle disait intrigué en avançant.

_**J'ai essayé si fort, si fort!**_  
><em><strong>J'ai essayé si fort!<strong>_

_**Maintenant je vois ton visage**_  
><em><strong>Je sais que je suis finalement à toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je retrouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu dis mon nom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je viens vers toi en pièces<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors tu peux me rendre entier<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors tu peux me rendre entier<strong>_

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Bonnie continua en s'arrêtant gardant de la distance de Damon. Celui-ci resta à la regarder puis parla tout en avançant dans le salon pour pointer une personne qui était assis sur le canapé avec la tête en bas et les coudes posé sur ses jambes.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ma voiture » Damon disait en pointant le jeune garçon. Celui-ci leva la tête puis eu un visage de honte en voyant Bonnie arrivait dans la pièce. Celle-ci resta à le regarder un moment. Il allait se lever mais Damon ne l'autorisa.

« Tu restes » Damon disait sévèrement. _Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le jeune homme qui lui disait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha et s'assît à côté de lui. Elle ouvra d'un coup les yeux en grand sous le choque._

_« Oh mon dieu « Elle disait puis leva la tête vers Abbygail surprise. Abbygail hocha la tête comme pour lui dire, oui c'est bien lui, ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle dit._

_« Oui, c'est bien Sameh « Bonnie tourna sa tête et resta à regarder Sameh un long moment oubliant totalement le reste. Elle essaya de le toucher, mais elle n'arriva pas._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il est grand « Elle était tellement omnibulé par Sameh qu'elle n'entendait pas les adultes devant qui étaient en train de monter tout deux le ton._

_« Il a 16 ans » Abbygail répondit. Bonnie approcha la main sur visage de Sameh pour le toucher, mais il ne sentît rien._ A la place, il mît ses écouteurs ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Il mît ses écouteurs et resta à regarder la scène en face de lui avec un air de lassitude et de tristesse. Bonnie tourna sa tête et remarqua enfin les personnes en face d'elle qui était en train de monter le ton.

« Je l'ai cherché partout alors commence pas « Bonnie disait ayant marre d'entendre les reproches de Damon.

« TU l'as laissé seule alors qu'il y a des alchimistes partout dehors « Damon répliqua en pointant Sameh du doigt.

« Il est parti sans me prévenir. J'ai lancé des gens à sa recherche » Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Tu n'as pas pris la peine de venir le chercher toi-même « Damon déclara laissant un blanc.

« Je suis occupé en ce moment et je te rappelle que je ne peux pas sortir du territoire de Klaus sinon je me fais tué « Elle répliqua.

« Difficile de l'oublier lorsque tu le rappelle constamment » Damon cria. Bonnie resta à le regarder puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Sameh. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui enleva les écouteurs de force surprenant la femme qui la regardait.

« Et toi, tu écoutes ta musique tranquillement sans penser à t'excuser « Bonnie déclara ce qui fît halluciner Damon derrière. Pas seulement Damon, mais aussi Bonnie qui regardait son double la trouvant froide. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils se disputaient sans même faire attention à Sameh et lorsqu'elle faisait attention à lui, c'était pour lui faire un reproche. _Super se disait Bonnie ne se reconnaissant pas en elle._ Sameh ne dît rien un moment puis parla avec une voix plus grave et sévère ce qui choqua encore plus Bonnie qui le regardait.

« Je suis désolé ok » Sameh répondit d'une voix blasé par tout. Le visage de Bonnie passa de la surprise à de la curiosité. Elle se demandait pourquoi Sameh semblait triste. Oui, ces yeux étaient tristes, ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux du petit Sameh souriant, insouciant.

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? «Bonnie demanda

« J'avais besoin d'espace » Il répondit seulement

« Et tu es parti voir Damon «

« J'avais envie de le voir « Sameh avoua en regardant Bonnie puis Damon derrière qui le fixait.

« C'est trop dangereux, alors ne t'avise plus de refaire ce que tu m'as fait «

« Sinon quoi » Sameh déclara défiant Bonnie du regard. Il y eu un long silence ce qui fît peur à Bonnie qui n'aimait pas la manière dont son double avait de regarder Sameh. C'était comme si elle était prête à lui donner une gifle. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment

« Ne me tente pas Sameh, je ne suis pas ta mère alors ne me tente pas « Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, Sameh, Bonnie et Damon ouvrèrent les yeux en grand surpris qu'elle évoque sa mère.

« Oui alors dit qui t'a permis de me faire rester avec toi « Sameh disait surprenant son interlocutrice qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Sameh se releva puis parla en regardant Bonnie qui était plus petite que lui.

« Tu sais quoi tu aurais dû me laisser en Egypte j'étais beaucoup plus heureux qu'ici « Sameh se mît à dire puis s'en alla en poussant Bonnie de l'épaule. Celle-ci resta à regarder en face d'elle n'aimant pas lorsque Sameh parlait comme ça, parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il détestait être ici avec elle. Bonnie resta à penser à ce que Sameh venait de dire lorsqu'elle entendît des tapotements de main. Elle se retourna pour regarder Damon

« Continue sur cette voie avec lui, tu t'en sors très bien « Damon disait une fois qu'il avait arrêté d'applaudir les exploits de Bonnie. _Bonnie restait à les regarder ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait en face d'elle. Abbygail s'assît à côté d'elle et les deux femmes restèrent à regarder les personnes en face d'eux._

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui constamment «

« Et tu le savais aussi à l'époque et cela ne t'a pas empêché de vouloir qui reste «

« Quoi tu es en train de me reprocher de l'avoir fait rester ici » Bonnie se mît à dire en se pointant du doigt. Damon secoua la tête

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Tu sais pertinemment que j'aime ce gamin comme si c'était le mien « Damon se mît à dire ce que Bonnie qui était assise sur le canapé trouva mignon. Bonnie hocha la tête sachant pertinemment que c'était vrai.

« Oui je le sais « Elle se mît à dire laissant un silence entre eux. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment laissant le silence remplir l'espace entre eux. Bonnie passa une main dans ses cheveux puis haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon la question ne se pose plus, il ne peut pas repartir en Egypte avec tous ce qui se passe dans tous les pays » Bonnie se mît à dire sans détacher les yeux de Damon. Damon ne dît rien un moment n'aimant pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il le dit quand même.

« Alors il a qu'à rester avec moi « Damon se mît à dire laissant un silence. Bonnie resta paralysé ayant peur de comprendre. Elle se mît à rire.

« Avec toi ? » Elle se mît à dire en rigolant n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle perdît son rire petit à petit lorsqu'elle comprît que Damon était sérieux.

« Oh tu es sérieux « Elle continua

« Bien sûre « Il répondit honnêtement. Bonnie ouvra la bouche surprise

« Et comment t'es venu l'idée si ce n'est pas trop te demander « Elle demanda seulement ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un poignard s'enfonçait au fond d'elle ce que tout le monde voyait dans la pièce.

« Sameh me l'a demandé « Damon répondit sévèrement surprenant Bonnie sur le canapé. Il y avait de la froideur en chacun d'eux et étrangement elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui relié les deux personnes en face d'eux. Abbygail lui avait dit pourtant qu'ils étaient liés, mais elle ne voyait plus aucun lien entre eux. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire.

« Bien sûre qui l'a fait, c'est un ado qui cherche à s'opposer à moi alors je ne crois pas que tu dois le prendre sérieusement « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire. Damon se mît à sourire légèrement agacé que Bonnie ne voit pas la vérité en face. La vérité qui lui dirait qu'elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre à part les alchimistes. Elle ne voyait que ça, elle ne voyait que cette histoire oubliant d'en crée une avec lui ou encore Sameh.

« Tu es tellement omnibulé par les alchimistes que tu ne vois pas ce qui est en face de toi, « Damon déclara mettant des mots sur ses pensées.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela ne concerne plus Sameh « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon.

« On a tous perdu « Damon déclara.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet « Bonnie répliqua. Damon resta à la regarder un moment ayant marre d'avoir l'impression de parler tout seul.

« J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur « Damon répondit. Bonnie resta à le regarder, elle haussa les épaules

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, oui je sais que tu as perdu autant que moi c'est bon tu es satisfait « Elle déclara. Damon resta à la regarder un moment

« Regarde toi Bonnie. Tu passes tes journées à essayer de réparer les choses, tu passes des journées entière à chercher un moyen de les détruire tous, et je comprends, je comprends, mais il y a d'autre vie à côté comme Sameh. Tu n'es pas seule «

« Dit celui qui veut m'enlever la seule personne qui me reste « Bonnie disait en parlant de Sameh. Damon secoua la tête

« Ne dit pas ça, tu t'en es très bien sorti toute seule pour ça « Damon disait laissant un silence. Bonnie resta à le regarder sentant ses larmes montaient, mais elles ne montèrent pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer depuis un moment. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment sachant pertinemment que Damon avait raison. Elle resta à le regarder puis hocha la tête se disant que c'était peut être la meilleurs option.

« De toute façon bientôt cela n'aura plus d'importance « Elle déclara se ressaisissant ne montrant aucune forme d'émotion.

« Pourquoi « Damon demanda.

« Je te le laisse ,mais fais en sorte de rester avec lui ici, en Louisiane cette semaine « Bonnie déclara seulement ne répondant pas à la question de Damon qui fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Pourquoi ? » Damon répéta n'aimant pas du tout que Bonnie laisse tombé à ce point le fait de laisser Sameh, mais en réalité cela l'arrangeait qu'il reste avec Damon.

« Parce que je risque de vous mettre en danger «

« Qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires «

« Qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment ,mais elle n'eut pas besoin de parler car Sameh répondit à sa place attirant le regard surpris de tout le monde. Damon regarda derrière, Sameh intrigué.

« Elle a prévu de récupérer l'Emesis et de se sacrifier « Sameh déclara avec seulement un écouteur à l'oreille. Bonnie se retourna et ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant comment Sameh savait. Celui-ci haussa les épaules

« Ce n'était pas dure de deviner surtout lorsque tu laisse des notes dans ta chambre « Sameh disait en voyant le regard surpris de Bonnie. Damon resta à regarder Sameh puis regarda Bonnie.

« C'est vrai ? » Il demanda en regardant Bonnie qui se retourna. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi «

« C'est le seul moyen «

« Des gens vont mourir « Sameh disait attirant le regard de Bonnie qui se retourna.

« Je sais, mais il y a des sacrifices nécessaires, cela permettra aux futurs générations de vivre en paix, que tu vives en paix, tous ce que je veux c'est ta sécurité « Elle disait en pointant Sameh qui secoua la tête.

« C'est maintenant que tu le penses, peut être que tu aurais dû penser à ça lorsque les sorcières t'ont demandé de te sacrifier, honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas brisé votre lien si c'est pour constamment vous déchirer. C'est un gâchis pour tout le monde et surtout pour vous » Sameh disait puis s'en alla en claquant la porte d'entrée.

« Sameh » Bonnie cria en regardant l'entrée.

_« Ce n'est pas moi, je ne peux pas devenir cette personne « Bonnie se mît à dire en tournant sa tête vers Abbygail. Abbygail tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie._

_« Je ne peux pas penser à sacrifier des gens, à les tuer comme vous, vous avez fait avec les spectres. Je ne suis pas cette personne. Non, cette fille est exactement comme vous, exactement comme les sorcières que Loric déteste et je refuse de devenir ce genre de personne « Bonnie disait en secouant la tête se refusant de croire qu'elle ferait ça. Abbygail resta à la regarder un moment_

_« Tu es une sorcière et comme toutes sorcières, il y a des situations dures à gérer. Il y a des avenirs à protégé, une future génération, un futur monde à protéger au détriment du présent, c'est ce que nous faisons. C'est difficile, immoral, mais c'est un mal nécessaire et tu la compris, elle a compris « Abbygail disait en regardant son interlocutrice. Celle-ci secoua la tête_

_« Je me connais et la seule raison qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'elle est » Bonnie s'arrêta un moment puis tourna la tête vers son double. Elle la regarda un moment, elle regarda ses yeux qui avaient l'impression de fixer le vide alors qu'elle était sensé fixer Damon. Abbygail tourna sa tête et regarda les personnes en face d'elle._

_« Les raisons sont Tyler, Stefan, ton père, ta mère, toutes les personnes auquel tu tenais « Bonnie mît une main sur sa bouche et secoua la tête._

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai « Bonnie disait en secouant la tête comprenant ce que avait dû se passer dans la vie de la personne en face d'elle. Elle sentît son cœur devenir lourd._

_« Les alchimistes voudront ta peau, et commenceront par détruire chaque morceaux de ton cœur, chaque âmes qui te fais vivre, chaque personne que tu aimes, chaque personne qui t'a fais comme tu es et malheureusement Damon n'a pas eu une place assez important pour combler ces morceaux manquant « Abbygail disait. Bonnie sentît ses larmes montaient_

_« Alors oui, tu as raison, il y avait peu de chance que tu deviennes comme nous, mais c'est arrivé si vite que tout tes espoirs sont partis avec« Abbygail termina. Bonnie resta sous le choque._

_« C'est faux «_

_« Je veux juste t'aider, de donner le maximum d'informations possibles «_

_« Non, vous essayez juste de me manipuler afin que je laisse tombé, vous ne me donnez pas d'information, tous ce que vous me donnez c'est du désespoir «_

_« Parce que c'est ce que les alchimistes vont apporter à l'humanité, désespoir. Regarde Bonnie, regarde toi, regarde Damon, qu'est ce que tu vois ? » Bonnie leva la tête et resta à les regarder._

« Il a raison « Damon se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie. Il pointa Bonnie puis lui du doigt.

« Si tu aurais dû sacrifier quelque chose c'est nous depuis le début parce qu'au final, regarde nous, on ne sait même plus qui on est « Damon déclara. Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire

« C'est ce que tu te dis hein, c'est tous ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis des années, regrets, tu n'es faite que de regret « Damon disait.

« Pas toi » Bonnie se mît à dire. Elle pointa Damon du doigt.

« Si je ne t'avais pas choisi, ton frère serait en vie. N'est ce pas ce que tu me reproches, ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis tous ce temps. N'est ce pas ce qui nous détruit « Bonnie disait. Damon resta à la regarder sans rien dire

« Dit le « Bonnie continua. Damon resta à la regarder puis hocha la tête

« C'est vrai, et une part de moi te hais, parce que si tu m'avais laissé comme je te l'avais demandé, tous ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver. Je serais avec mon frère là maintenant et Sameh et toi serez sûrement heureux ensemble « Damon avoua. Bonnie resta à le regarder puis haussa les épaules.

« Je te hais aussi tu sais « Bonnie disait. Damon hocha la tête sentant les larmes venir, mais elles restèrent cacher profondément comme tous ce qui était entre eux.

« Je sais « Il disait sachant pertinemment que c'était réciproque.

« Je te hais de m'avoir laissé te sauver, et je me hais de t'avoir sauvé. Je n'arrête pas de me dire, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé appuyer sur le bouton, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé prendre tes distances de moi. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé haïr ces gens, me haïr. Voila tous ce à quoi je pense à chaque fois que je te regarde, je pense au fait que j'aimerais revenir dans le passé et échanger nos vies contre les leurs « Bonnie déclara laissant un silence. Bonnie resta à regarder la scène en face d'elle attristé et perdu ne comprenant pas trop leur discussions.

_« De quoi parlent-ils ? » Bonnie demanda subitement attristé par la scène en face d'elle. Abbygail lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voyait et le plus triste pour elle, c'était de voir que plus rien ne relié le couple en face d'elle à part de la haine. Abbygail ne dît rien un moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui tourna sa tête._

_« De quoi parlent-ils ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué par le discours de Bonnie. Abbygail tourna sa tête et la regarda_

_« Je ne peux pas encore te le dire « Abbygail avoua ce qui intrigua Bonnie._

_« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda n'aimant pas la réponse de son ancêtre._

_« Parce que je ne penses pas que tu sois encore prête à suivre la voie que je veux que tu prennes et la réponse à ta question te forcera à prendre une décision, la décision que Bonnie en face de toi n'a pas su prendre « Abbygail avoua normalement._

_« Dite moi de quoi ils étaient en train de parler il y a deux secondes, je veux savoir « Bonnie disait ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Abbygail pour attendre._

_« Regarde les images que je te montres et je te dirais « Abbygail disait forçant Bonnie à tourner la tête ce que celle-ci fît._

« Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière « Bonnie continua sentant à son tour ses larmes montaient. Damon hocha la tête

« Ce qui est triste c'est que plus rien nous relie et ce n'est ni de la faute des sorcières ou des gardianes » Damon disait faisant comprendre à Bonnie qu'au contraire, les sorcières et les gardianes n'avaient fait que renforcé leur couple avec tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient mis entre eux. Au contraire, c'était seul eux les responsables de leur chute. Damon avança et posa sa main derrière la tête de Bonnie la rapprochant de son torse. Il posa un bisou sur son front

« Fais ce que tu as à faire et je m'assurerais de la sécurité de Sameh « Damon disait puis s'en alla passant à côté de Bonnie. Celle-ci resta à regarder en face d'elle puis se retourna.

« Damon « Bonnie l'appela. Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda. Elle resta à ne rien dire un moment mais finit par parler.

« J'ai besoin qu'Elena soit en sécurité, dit moi où elle est « Bonnie disait. Damon resta à regarder Bonnie surprise.

_« Elena, où est elle ? » Bonnie demanda. Abbygail tourna sa tête_

_« Allons en apprendre plus sur Elena et après tu sauras tous ce que tu as à savoir pour prendre ta décision » Abbygail disait puis claqua des doigts._

* * *

><p><strong>AFI: Prelude<strong>

_**Ceci est ce que je t'ai apporté, ceci tu peux garder**_  
><em><strong>Ceci est ce que je t'ai apporté, tu peux m'oublier<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je te promet de partir, mais promet-moi une chose<strong>_  
><em><strong>Embrasse mes yeux et borde-moi<strong>_

« Donc c'est ça ton plan, me regarder souffrir sans même oser m'affronter à un face face « Kyle disait en regardant Michael qui était assis par terre. Michael resta à le regarder un long moment puis hocha la tête

« Oui » Il disait en souriant. Kyle le regarda énervé, oui énervé. Il n'arrivait même pas à utiliser son énergie. Il resta à regarder le prisonnier qui rigolait d'ailleurs en voyant la haine dans les yeux de Kyle.

« Tu vois, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde pense que tu vas prendre la relève une fois que le grand Slevin va prendre sa retraite «

« Il te considère comme un fils, le seul problème est que tu ne l'es pas « Michael disait essayant de toucher les points sensibles de Kyle qui sourît sans rien dire comprenant ce que le prisonnier essayé de faire.

« Il en a déjà un, et quelque chose me dit que ce monde dans lequel tu vis, cette Ardes, lui appartient »

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir , mais ce monde n'appartient qu'à Slevin « Kyle disait.

« ça c'est que tu crois » Michael déclara ce qui fît sourire encore une fois Kyle.

« Les choses ne paraissent pas être ce qu'elles sont Kyle crois moi » Michael disait. Kyle regarda Michael dans les yeux

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi » Kyle déclara puis se transforma en Loup Garou brisant le fouet de Michael. Celui-ci resta à regarder le Loup Garou atterrir sur ses pieds sans rien dire.

« C'est tout « Il disait

« Non » Kyle disait derrière Michael. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Kyle lui donna un coup de pied le propulsant au loin. Michael percuta le mur qui se brisa à cause du choc et regarda Kyle qui courra vers lui et allait lui donner encore un coup de pied, mais Michael lui prît le pied. Il allait lâcher une décharge électrique, mais, le Loup Garou de Kyle arriva et lui sauta au visage le forçant à disparaître en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Il se retrouva derrière eux et les regarda

_**Ceci est ce que je t'ai apporté, ceci tu peux garder**_  
><em><strong>Ceci est ce que je t'ai apporté, tu peux m'oublier<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je te promet mon cœur, promet-moi seulement de chanter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Embrasse mes yeux et borde-moi<strong>_

« Je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas être l'élève de Slevin pour rien » Kyle le regarda un long moment. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ils devenaient de plus en plus vert afin de montrer à l'homme en face qu'il était énervé.

« Tu m'as énervé « Kyle disait puis courra avec Kimbra vers Michael. Kyle allait donner un coup de poing, mais Michael disparut pour réapparaitre un pas en arrière. Il disparaissait légèrement à chaque coup que Kyle essayait de lui donner.

« Le truc avec l'énergie statique c'est qu'elle permet aussi de se déplacer à une vitesse que tu n'as pas le temps de voir « Michael disait en apparaissant derrière Kyle et Kimbra. Le Loup Garou et son maître se retournèrent et le regardèrent.

« Allez mon petit Mike, bat toi comme un homme « Kyle disait n'aimant pas les tours de passe-passe du prisonnier. Michael sourît

« Tu l'auras voulu » Il disait puis courra en direction de Kyle. Les deux se bâtèrent faisant un peu beaucoup de dégâts. Les mouvements étaient tellement rapides que c'était impossible de les voir.

(….)

Casey restait à cracher du sang sous le choque à cause des deux grosses lances qu'il avait dans les épaules.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de me battre contre un membre de ma famille, ce n'est pas ce que nous les gardianes sommes une grande et énorme famille » Riley déclara en souriant accroupi près de Casey. Casey se mît à sourire

« Le truc est que tu ne fais pas parti de notre famille « Dès que Casey finit sa phrase, Riley le prît par l'arrière de la tête et pencha sa tête en arrière lui faisant horriblement mal.

« Ha oué à cause de qui, qui en a décrété ainsi Casey, ces sorcières, cette bande de pétasse » Riley disait. Casey gémît de douleur

« Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs à des fin personnelles, vous avez tué des gens «

« Allez Casey, ne te ment pas à toi-même, on le sait tous, on est le plus mauvais côté des gardianes, on a choisi un camp, et je suis sûre qu'une part de toi sait que tu as choisi le mauvais « Casey tourna sa tête et regarda Riley.

« Regarde moi bien Riley, tu penses réellement que j'ai des regrets, entre ma vie et la tienne, je crois que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance « Casey déclara en souriant. Riley respira fortement subitement n'aimant pas du tout ce que Casey disait ce que celui-ci remarqua.

« Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une expérience raté « Casey continua. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Casey cria sentant les lances se retirer de son corps. Il cria et tomba au sol sous l'œil de Riley qui le regardait.

_**Embrasse mes yeux et borde-moi**_

_**Ceci est ce que je pensais**_  
><em><strong>Je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ceci est ce que je pensais, alors pense-moi naïf <strong>_  
><em><strong>Je te promet un cœur que tu promettrais de garder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Embrasse mes yeux et borde-moi<strong>_

« Pauvre archer de pacotille, toi qui a eu de la chance dans la vie essaye de deviner où sont mes lances maintenant « Riley disait, dès qu'il finit sa phrase, une lance apparût à côté de Casey, juste près de son oreille.

« Où peut bien être la deuxième « Casey resta à regarder le ciel sans rien dire ce qui fît rire Riley qui savait que Casey essayait de savoir où était la deuxième lance. Casey sortît son arbalète subitement et tira en l'air ce qui fît sourire Riley. Riley perdît son sourire en voyant Casey se relever. celui-ci fît tournoyer son arc à toute vitesse subitement créant un vent, une violente rafale de vent. Les objets en l'air se retrouvèrent propulsé au loin tout comme Riley qui tomba au sol. Il se releva subitement et allait courir vers Casey, mais il se retrouva bloqué par quelque chose. Il regarda intrigué autour de lui et vît des flèches autour qui formait un cercle. C'était un bouclier.

« Tu m'as bien eu « Riley déclara en regardant Casey. Casey prît la lance de Riley qui était apparu en tombant.

« A ton tour » Il disait puis lança la lance. Riley ouvra les yeux en grand et la bouche en grand lorsqu'il sentît la lance lui transperçait l'abdomen. Riley leva la tête vers Casey puis se mît à sourire tout en enlevant la lance de son abdomen.

« C'est con d'être immortel hein «

« Je le sais mieux que quiconque »

« Ha oui, c'est vrai, on est de la même nature « Casey secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_**Embrasse mes yeux et borde-moi**_

_**Embrasse mes yeux et borde-moi**_

« Vous êtes des monstres, tous ce qu'on vous avait demandé c'était de jouez vos rôles de gardianes «

« Pourquoi se contenter du peu lorsqu'on peut tout avoir ,puis après tous ce que les sorcières ont fait. Elles ont tué des pauvres humains pour nous faire, pourquoi pas nous, pourquoi seraient-elles les seules à décider de qui toi vivre ou mourir« Riley disait. Casey resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Qui a décrété qu'elles devaient nous envoyez en prison ? Qui a décrété que les gardianes devaient protéger les réalités ? Qui Casey, est-ce nous ? Les méchants « Riley disait montrant sa haine envers les sorcières. Casey resta à le regarder sachant parfaitement que Riley avait raison.

«Vous avez bafoué vos propres règles et vous osez nous faire la leçon »

« Tu crois vraiment que les alchimistes te laisseront décidé de qui doit vivre ou mourir, qu'une fois que Wyatt trouvera les siens, il ne vous laissera pas tombé « Casey déclara. Riley se mît à sourire

« Oui « Riley disait surprenant Casey. Celui-ci fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Parce que vous nous avez fait prisonniers, et c'est là en prison qu'on trouve ces frères d'armes alors Casey à ton tour de bien me regarder dans les yeux. A notre prochaine rencontre je te tuerais, avec tes propres flèches « Riley déclara puis disparu subitement laissant Casey seul. Casey regarda intrigué en face de lui. Il sortît son arbalète et tira tout de même en face de lui ayant peur que ce soit un tour d'invisibilité de Riley. Il resta à regarder en face de lui totalement perdu se demandant pourquoi Riley était parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah: Family <strong>

_**Say something awful,**_  
><em><strong>As if fucking the world is your right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I watch you stumble, drunk out into the night.<strong>_  
><em><strong>To cat call ladies, <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're thirsty for blood, you're pickin a fight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i wanted to ask you man whatta you do, in the daylight.<strong>_

« Alors quel est votre proposition « Klaus disait en regardant les trois personnes en face de lui sous les yeux de Slevin, de ses frères et sœurs qui le regardaient n'aimant pas du tout ce qui était en train de se tramer.

«Je te propose de former une alliance avec moi « Wyatt déclara. Klaus resta à le regarder surpris ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que les prisonniers lui demandent de former une alliance. Honnêtement, les hommes en face de lui ne lui disaient rien de bon, et le plus stratégique et raisonnable pour lui, c'était de se tourner vers celui qui lui offrirait le plus de chance de survivre. Entre la bande et lui, le choix n'était pas difficile, il était même plutôt évident pour lui. Les prisonniers lui rapporteraient beaucoup plus n'est ce pas ? mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser facilement acheter, il devait en savoir plus.

« Pourquoi ? et qu'est ce que j'y gagne « Klaus disait seulement se montrant vraiment intéressé.

« Je suppose que personne ne t'a jamais dit à quel point tu étais spéciales « Wyatt disait. Klaus haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire

« Je n'ai pas eu cette chance « Klaus disait en souriant tout en regardant sa mère se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle gagnait à être avec les prisonniers. Esther s'approcha de Klaus qui se laissa faire.

« Mais tu l'es, a ton avis pourquoi les sorcières t'ont envoyé avec ce vampire là bas, pourquoi elles t'on rendu humain et pourquoi elles ont autant aidé tes ennemis à te tuer « Esther disait. Klaus resta à regarder sa mère qui était en face de lui.

« Klaus » Slevin cria subitement à travers les flammes. Klaus leva la tête et regarda Slevin qui secouait la tête.

« Ils veulent des personnes que crois moi, tu ne veux pas voir dans ce monde, dans le tien « Slevin disait. Klaus resta à regarder Slevin un moment se montrant froid. Il avait ce visage de haine, d'amertume. Le visage qui apparaissait à chaque fois que Slevin était là.

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je veux ? » Klaus répondit seulement. Slevin ouvra les yeux en grand ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils restèrent à se fixer sous les yeux de tout le monde qui ne dirent rien.

« Mais moi je le sais » Esther disait en prenant le visage de son fils. Klaus tourna son visage et fixa sa mère.

« Pouvoir, vengeance, survie, je sais ce que ce que tu veux et c'est ce qu'on peut t'offrir si tu formes une alliance avec nous, si tu viens avec nous. TU auras tout le pouvoir que tu veux, tu auras la survie que tu as toujours souhaité et avant tout la vengeance que tu as toujours attendu « Esther disait en tournant sa tête en direction de Slevin. Klaus leva la tête vers Slevin. Slevin secoua la tête

« Esther arrête ça » Slevin disait n'aimant pas du tout le regard de Klaus qui en disait long sur son choix.

_**So bum me a cigarette, **_  
><em><strong>Buy me a beer till i'm happy to be here, happy to be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With all of my family hookers in heels and the men who watch them like hungry black eels.<strong>_

« Regarde Klaus, il est effrayé, n'est ce pas ce que tu veux, tuer ton père « Esther déclara. Klaus resta à ne rien dire le visage fermé avec pleins de question qui le trottaient dans la tête. Beaucoup trop de question. Il était en train de regarder sa mère un long moment puis son visage s'arrondit de surprise en entendant une voix derrière.

« Klaus « Aria se mît à dire. Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda Aria puis ses frères qui étaient à côté d'elle. Il ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque, sous le choque de réaliser qu'il les avait oublié tout ce temps. Aria regarda sa mère n'aimant pas du tout la femme qu'elle voyait, déjà qu'à l'époque c'était dure pour elle de s'entendre avec elle, là elle savait en la voyant la garce qu'elle était, mais malheureusement elle savait que pendant toute leur vie, Klaus était attaché à sa mère par un lien fort. Elle savait qu'il considérait sa mère comme sa famille. Elle avait été à la fois un père et une mère pour lui. Quelque chose les relié, quelque chose de fort. Ils savaient que la seule qui pouvait avoir de l'influence sur Klaus était sa mère, après bien sûre ses deux pères, mais contrairement à l'influence néfaste de Friedrich et Slevin, celle de sa mère était la seule qu'il reconnaissait comme légitime, qu'il reconnaissait tout court. Elle a été sa famille pendant longtemps, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait tué son père lorsqu'il avait su que celui-ci l'avait tué.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils te veulent du bien « Aria disait ne voulant pas du tout que Klaus parte avec eux, que son frère accepte. Ils n'avaient jamais formé une aussi bonne équipe de toute leur vie. Malgré leur dispute, leur reproche, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche que maintenant. Aiden hocha la tête d'accord avec Aria. Il avança légèrement.

« Oui frère, je suis d'accord avec Aria. On devrait rentrer " Aiden se mît à dire en souriant. Il souriait pour cacher son malaise, il était mal à l'aise à l'idée que Klaus accepte ayant peur comme tout le monde que Klaus accepte. Il avait peur parce qu'il savait comme tout le monde. Il savait que Klaus dirait oui. C'était Klaus après tout. Il ne dirait jamais non à du pouvoir, mais surtout à sa vengeance contre Slevin. Klaus resta à regarder Aria et Aiden sans rien dire.

« Ils ont peur parce qu'ils savent qui tu es Klaus « Esther se mît à dire en regardant sa famille qui fixait Klaus. Elle posa son bras sur celui de Klaus

« Oui, ils savent comme moi que tout ce que tu veux, c'est du pouvoir. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que tu as vécu "

« On comprend « Elijah déclara attirant le regard sérieux de sa mère. Sa mère et lui se regardèrent un moment avant qu'ELijah regarde Klaus.

« Regarde là, regarde mère, elle nous ignore, tous ce à quoi elle pense c'est à toi comme Friedrich ne pensait qu'à nous. Elle t'aime et elle nous déteste comme Friedrich nous aimait et te détestait « Elijah disait en pointant Esther.

« Regarde là Klaus, elle est devenue une pâle copie de Friedrich, la personne que tu hais le plus. Elle est rempli de rancœur, de haine, de rage « Elijah continua. Klaus se mît à sourire

_**Run into me sunday tell me you had one hell of a time.**_  
><em><strong>And through the haze and the gunsmoke i'm forced to believe you're probably right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone lies bleeding, someone got violent and did not think twice.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i watched you my brother making a fool of the moon tonight.<strong>_

« Moi aussi « Il répondit surprenant sa famille. Il resta à les regarder oubliant totalement Esther, Wyatt et l'homme balafré qui restaient à le regarder.

« Je suis fais exactement de la même rage qu'elle, de la même haine qu'elle, de la même rancœur « Klaus déclara surprenant ses frères et sœurs. Ils ne dirent rien

« Oui, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas assez idiot pour te faire avoir, pour te faire manipulé. SI tu veux une meute, du pouvoir, il y a plein de Loup Gaoru qui t'attend dehors. Soit plus malin, regarde les ils ont plus besoin de toi que toi d'eux « Elric déclara avec un air sévère à son tour n'aimant pas du tout ce qui se tramait là dedans.

"Puis je ne pense pas que Slevin en vaut la peine, tu ne fais que lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il en a " Elric disait.

" si toi tu as à te plaindre de Slevin, regarde la mère qu'on se tape, on est dans cette galère ensemble, on a eu une famille de merde, on est née dans la merde juste comme toi " Elric continua surprenant chaque membre de sa famille qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi communicatif. Klaus se mît à sourire

"C'est bien ce que j'arrête pas de vous dire, vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne me comprenez pas" Klaus disait. Sa famille ne pouvait pas comparer ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'ils avaient vécus, c'était différend. Ils n'avaient pas subi les humiliations, le sentiment de ne pas faire parti d'une famille, le sentiment de n'appartenir à rien. Non, ils n'avaient jamais connu ça, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le sentiment de haine qu'il avait eu toute ses années, personne ne le comprenait. Ils avaient beau connaitre par coeur son histoire, ils ne comprenaient pas le sentiment de sentir son coeur sombrer dans les ténèbres parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans la souffrance. Tellement de souffrance qu'il était obligé de se réfugier dans les ténèbres, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Slevin resta à les regarder tous surpris en voyant à quel point ils étaient effrayés, chaque membre de cette famille était effrayé que Klaus dise oui et non pas parce qu'ils avaient peur des alchimistes non, c'était simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur de perdre un membre de leur famille. Slevin resta paralysé comprenant que ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de faire changé Kalus d'avis. Il n'était rien alors que les gens en face, ils étaient tout.

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on a es alchimistes à trouver alors votre petite réunion de famille doit bientôt se finir, l'aiguille tourne » L'homme balafré déclara agacé. Klaus tourna sa tête en direction de sa mère.

« Juste une question « Klaus se mît à dire. Il regarda Slevin puis Esther

« Pourquoi veux-tu te venger ? » Klaus demanda. Esther sourît

« Les sorcières m'ont tout pris » Klaus regarda Slevin

« Tu parles de Slevin » Klaus continua. Esther tourna sa tête et regarda Slevin.

« Il nous a abandonné par lâcheté, il ne s'est pas battu pour nous regarde le. Tout le monde l'admire alors qu'il nous a abandonné, qu'il t'a abandonné « Esther disait. Slevin et Klaus se regardèrent, c'était impressionant à ce moment pour tout le monde de voir à quel point les deux se ressemblaient. Slevin avait simplement les cheveux plus sombres que Klaus et une carrure différente, mais ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes. Slevin s'approcha.

« Si tu veux une vengeance tue moi maintenant, je te laisse me tuer, mais ne pars pas avec eux « Slevin déclara. Klaus ouvra les yeux surpris. Il resta à regarder son soi disant père sans rien dire. Esther, Wyatt, et l'homme balafré regardèrent Klaus et SLevin.

_**So bum me a cigarette,**_  
><em><strong>Buy me a beer till i'm happy to be here, happy to be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With all of my family hookers in heels and the men who<strong>_  
><em><strong>watch them like hungry black eels.<strong>_

_**Am i just a spark?**_

"Tue moi qu'est ce que t'attends? ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, me tuez, prendre ta revanche sur tous ce que tu as vécu, sur ce que Friedric t'a fait alors prend là Klaus, maintenant" Slevin cria haut et fort surprenant tout le monde. Klaus resta à le regarder puis se mît à rire. Il rigola un moment en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Pas la peine, j'ai choisi" Klaus disait en regardant sa mère.

"Klaus ne fait pas ça " Slevin disait ne sachant pas quoi dire.

" Pas la peine de faire autant de blabla Papa, j'ai choisi à la minute où tu as ouvert la bouche " Klaus disait en regardant sa mère. Il regarda sa mère puis les deux personnes en face. Il se mît à sourire

"Ma réponse est simple" Il disait laissant un silence. Ils restèrent à le regarder un moment. Klaus regarda Wyatt qui le fixait sérieusement attendant sa réponse.

« Allez vous faire foutre « Il déclara laissant un silence. Wyatt ne réagit pas, il resta de marbre. Bonnie Bennett l'avait trahi en lui prenant la connaissance du conseil et maintenant Klaus en une soirée. Il aurait dû être en colère, oui en colère à ce moment, à vrai dire, il aurait bien tuer l'hybride en face de lui, mais la colère était un sentiment qu'il se refusait. Il resta à ne rien dire alors que son collègue se mît à rire à côté de Wyatt.

"Qui aurait pensé "Il disait mais Esther eut une réflexion beaucoup moins fléxible.

« Quoi ? » Elle disait. Klaus la regarda et s'approcha

« Tu crois pouvoir me manipuler en utilisant Slevin, vraiment. C'est pathétique, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut manipulé" Klaus disait près du visage de sa mère.

"personne me manipule " Klaus continua. Il s'éloigna ensuite de Esther qui le regardait perdu.

"Garde Slevin pour toi même" Klaus leva la tête et regarda Slevin. Sa mère avait exactement la même vengeance que lui. elle voulait se venger de Slevin, elle voulait se venger de l'abandon et c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait à quel point il était comme elle. En regardant Slevin, il repensa à son enfance et il revoyait les moments, les moments de tristesse de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était triste, il savait qu'elle pensait à autre chose à chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux, elle pensait à Slevin, selement Slevin comme lui n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, mais en réalité si sa mère n'avait pas été autant ancré dans le passé, il n'aurait pas autant été lui aussi. C'étati sa vengeance, sa tristesse, pas la sienne, oui c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que Slevin n'était pas important pour lui, il était important pour sa mère, mais pour lui qui était-il ? Slevin et lui se regardèrent puis Klaus parla faisant aussi passé un message à Slevin.

"C'est ton histoire pas la mienne, il n'est plus qu'un étranger pour moi" Slevin ouvra les yeux en grand surpris, surpris de se sentir mal en entendant la phrase de Klaus. Au moins avant, il avait l'impression de se sentir important, mais là Klaus lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une étranger. Klaus et Slevin se fixèrent un moment, mais l'hybride interrompu le regard lorsqu'il entendît sa mère parler.

« dit moi que tu rigoles « Elle se mît à dire. Klaus resta à la regarder un moment

« J'ai déjà une alliance alors retournez d'où vous venez « Klaus disait en les regardant tous. Le bouclier de feu disparu subitement .

« Ne me dit pas que ton alliance c'est eux » Esther disait puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour prendre le cœur d'Aria entre ses mains. Aria gémît de douleur sentant la main de sa mère en elle. Esther se retourna

« Amour est faiblesse mon fils et j'ai bien peur que tu sois faible « Klaus resta à la regarder un moment

« Ha oué tu pense « Klaus disait en utilisant sa vitesse rapide. Il se mît derrière Esther lui tenant à son tour le cœur. Il regarda Aria qui souffrait puis murmura dans l'oreille de sa mère.

« Parce que si tu la lâche pas ,je m'assure que tu rejoigne définitivement l'au-delà alors essaye de la tuer et tu verras qui est vrament ton fils « Klaus disait en murmurant dans l'oreille d'Esther. Esther lâcha subitement le cœur d'Aria et rigola.

« Tu me déçois, tu penses vraiment que ces gens sont ta famille « Esther disait. Klaus resta à la regarder un moment

« Je pense que ces gens là me connaissent beaucoup mieux que toi, ce que je veux Esther, est bien plus que ce que tu crois « Klaus disait en avançant vers ses frères et sœurs. Klaus se retourna et ils la regardèrent tous. Esther se mît à rire

« Incroyable, n'est ce pas pathétique «

« La prochaine fois que je te reverrais, je te tuerais et crois moi, ça ne sera pas jolie « Klaus disait. Esther perdît son sourire en voyant le sérieux de son fils. Il était sincère, beaucoup trop sincère et beaucoup trop dangereux.

« Et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu diras oui « Wyatt se mît à dire au loin attirant le regard de tout le monde. Klaus resta à regarder Wyatt n'aimant pas l'aura que celui-ci dégageait subitement. Il dégageait quelque chose de beaucoup trop dangereux.

« Parce-que que tu le veuilles ou non, lorsque je n'ai pas une chose, je fais en sorte de l'avoir de gré ou de force et même si le plan A foire, j'aurais toujours un plan B, un plan C et j'e t'en passe alors regarde moi et apprend à avoir peur « Wyatt déclara avant de disparaître. L'homme balafré prît Esther par le bras et ils disparurent tous laissant Klaus et sa famille seul. Ils restèrent tous à regarder le vide un peu surpris par la déclaration de Wyatt, c'était clairement un avertissement qui ne disait rien de bon pour chacun d'eux.

« Heu c'est moi, où pour un gars qui ne parle pas beaucoup, il est flippant « Aiden disait surpris. Klaus resta à regarder en face de lui puis leva la tête en direction de Slevin. Slevin le regarda surpris. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment jusqu'à que Klaus se retourne vers ses frères.

«Il faut qu'on rejoigne Lester « Klaus se mît à dire ce qui perturba Aiden.

« C'est gentil à toi de vouloir qu'on soit au complet « Klaus secoua la tête

« Non, c'est pas pour ça, je crois savoir qui pourrait être son plan B « Klaus disait puis disparut subitement. Ses frères et sa sœur le regardèrent puis disparurent à leur tour laissant Slevin seul. Celui-ci resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire lorsqu'il vît Casey apparaître à côté.

« Slevin ca va ? » Casey disait n'aimant pas le visage de Slevin qui avait l'air pensif. Celui-ci resta à regarder en face de lui un moment, mais fût distrait par le cri de Kyle au loin.

« Merde Kyle « Casey disait puis disparut emmenant Slevin avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent au parking devant le lycée et virent Kyle qui était torse nu avec Kimbra à côté de lui. Ils regardaient tout deux les alentours intrigués se demandant où était passé Michael.

« Kyle « Slevin déclara attirant le regard du jeune. Celui-ci baissa la tête et regarda Slevin et Casey.

«Moi qui pensait que les ramener au bercail serait easy, je dois avouer « Kyle se mît à dire en reprenant son souffle.

« Qu'ils sont balèze « Kyle déclara. Casey resta à le regarder puis hocha la tête d'accord avec Kyle.

« Et dire qu'on les a pas tous vu « Casey disait en parlant des prisonniers. Ils se regardèrent sachant pertinemment qu'il y en avait d'autre. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire pensant tous la même chose. Qu'il était temps de devenir encore plus fort parce que lorque la fin de cette histoire arrivera, les choses ne seront pas aussi simple, elles seront plûtot sanglante.

* * *

><p>Lester était à l'hôpital et attendait que Sarah revienne. Ils n'avaient pas pu continuer leur conversation puisque celle-ci avait eu un appel d'urgence de l'hôpital alors il attendait dans la salle d'attente. Il regardait tous les malades sans rien dire, il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers l'accueil.<p>

« Excusez-moi « Il disait à la personne de l'accueil.

« Oui » Celle-ci déclara.

« Pouvez-vous dire au docteur Sullivan que je repasserais « Lester se contenta de dire. La personne de l'accueil hocha la tête

« Oui pas de problème « Elle disait. Lester s'en alla, il sortît de l'hôpital. Sarah arriva à ce moment à l'accueil

« Ha Sarah, il y a ton ami qui m'a dit de te dire qu'il repasserait « Sarah tourna sa tête et vît Lester franchir la porte. Lester sortît mais s'arrêta subitement en voyant Klaus et sa famille. Il les regardait perdu

« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » Lester demanda. Klaus s'approcha de Lester.

« Je crois que tu as du souci à te faire pour ta fille, elle pourrait être danger « Lester fronça les sourcilles intrigué

« Quoi ? »

« Le prisonnier a voulu me recruter pace que je suis le fils de deux personnes qui ont été lié, et sachant que Luciana et toi avez été lié à votre tour, je suis presque sûre que son plan B est ta fille. Elle est danger, on est en danger « Klaus disait. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase ils entendirent une voix derrière Lester.

« Comment ça Hope est en danger « Sarah demanda ayant entendu ce que Klaus disait. Lester se retourna et regarda Sarah.

« Où est-elle ? » Klaus demanda à la place de Lester. Sarah resta à les regarder sans rien dire

« Je ne sais pas, elle a rompu tout contact avec moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Sarah demanda à la famille en face d'elle qui était en train de la regarder n'aimant pas du tout sa réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerrie Roberts : Rescue me<strong>

**_Ce cauchemar de la vieille subsiste  
>Quand le miroir arrêtera-t-il de dire des mensonges<br>Je ne sais pas où j'ai été  
>Ni où je vais<br>Mais je ne peux pas le faire seule  
>J'établis le contact<em>**

_« Allons en apprendre plus sur Elena et après tu sauras tous ce que tu as à savoir pour prendre ta décision » Abbygail disait puis claqua des doigts._

Bonnie et elle disparurent ensemble pour réapparaître à un endroit. Elles se retrouvèrent tout deux au milieu de la route à regarder Bonnie et Elena qui étaient face à face sous la pluie avec une légère distance entre elles.

« S'il te plaît Elena, met toi en sécurité le temps que je règle ce problème » Bonnie cria sous la pluie en regardant sa meilleurs ami .

« J'ai l'intention de me montrer lâche comme Care ou comme toi » Elena répondit en souriant. Elle ne supportait pas l'attitude de Bonnie et Caroline qui restaient à se cacher derrière Klaus et ses sbires sans rien faire.

« Ne me force pas à utiliser la force Lena, sérieusement, on peut passer très vite du s'il te plaît à rien du tout « Bonnie disait fermement. Elena se mît à rire

« Alors vient, parce que je ne compte rien faire « Elena répliqua sûre d'elle ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Celle-ci disparût et se retrouva derrière Elena, mais Elena se retourna et lui donna un coup de pied. Bonnie se retrouva propulsée au loin. _Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le corps de son double percutait le sol, le coup était tellement violent qu'une fissure était apparu au sol._ Bonnie se mît à sourire en essuyant sa bouche.

« Tu vois ton problème Bonnie est que tu ne peux compter que sur la magie, sans magie tu n'es rien, tu n'es simplement qu'une sorcière de pacotille »

« Qui va t'en mettre une si tu continues à nous faire une pale copie de Katherine. En même temps c'est toute l'histoire de ta vie Elena, d'être la copie de Katherine, mais continue à jouer son rôle, cela te donne enfin de la personnalité « Bonnie disait en rigolant toujours en train d'essuyer sa bouche. Elle se mît à genou et allait se relever, mais Elena arriva près d'elle puis posa violement son pied faisant percuter le corps et surtout la tête contre le béton. B_onnie vît le trou laissé par la force d'Elena. Elle allait poser la question à Abbygail mais celle-ci parla._

**_Sauve-moi  
>Montre moi qui je suis<br>Parce que je ne peux pas y croire  
>Que c'est comme ça que les histoires finissent<br>Bats-toi pour moi  
>Si ce n'est pas trop tard<br>Aide moi à respirer à nouveau  
>Non, ça ne peut pas être comme ça que les histoires se finissent<em>**

_« Lorsque Katherine a fait boire à Elena le sang de Lester, celui-ci ne la pas rendu vraiment humaine. Elle est devenue quelque chose « Abbygail disait informant Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux curieuse._

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ? »_

_« Elle est entre vampire et humaine, cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose « Abbygail disait. Bonnie ouvra les yeux comprenant_

_« Elena est une chasseuse ? »Bonnie demanda trouvant que cela ressemblait aux caractéristiques des chasseurs qui étaient à moitié humain et vampire._

_« oui, même si elle a suivi un processus différend « Abbygail avoua. Bonnie resta à regarder Elena en face d'elel surprise par sa force_

_« Ouaw »_

_« Cependant contrairement aux chasseurs, elle est seule, et cette solitude ne lui a pas permis d'exploiter le bon côté de ce don «_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire « Bonnie demanda n'aimant pas trop ce que son ancêtre avait dit._

_« Dès leur plus jeune âge, les chasseurs ont appris à gérer leur deux côtés, on appris à gerer leur dissociation de la personnalité. Elle va de plus en plus perdre son identité et son côté vampire va se développer au détriment de sa partie humaine »_

_« Elle était seule « Abbygail continua. Bonnie resta à regarder Elena un moment._

_« je suis là « Bonnie répondit_

_« Non tu es avec Damon « Bonnie regarda Abygail sans rien dire comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à protéger, pas seulement Damon, mais qu'elle était tellement omnibulé par lui qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Si c'était ça qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, elle devait avoué que cela marchait plutôt bien._ Elena força Bonnie à se retourner, celle-ci sourît en voyant Elena.

_« Mais pourquoi Elena semble si énervé contre elle «_

**_Je suis enveloppée et je t'attends  
>J'ai perdu tellement plus que je ne pourrais jamais savoir<br>Le passé, la vérité oubliée  
>Trouve-moi maintenant<br>Avant que je ne perde tout  
>Je m'écrie<em>**

« Tu as peut être récupérer l'humanité de Damon « Elena se mît à dire en donnant un coup de poing à Bonnie qui se laissa faire. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'acquiesça les coups de sa meilleurs amis.

« Mais tu as détruit la mienne « Elena déclara. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas. Le double de Bonnie se mît à sourire se montrant froide et antipathique et paralysé par la douleur.

« Quand tu dis humanité, tu parles de Stefan j'imagine « Bonnie déclara. _Bonnie se regardait sous le choque._ Elle se demandait pourquoi Elena parlait d'humanité de Damon, même toute à l'heure, Damon et son double en parlait, mais elle ne comprenait rien. Elena donna encore un coup de poing

« Tu pensais tellement à Damon que tu as oublié qu'il n'y avait pas que toi dans cette histoire, qu'on faisait tous parti de cette histoire « Elena déclara en donnant de plus en plus de coup de poing ancrant la tête de Bonnie au sol. Bonnie prît le poing d'Elena et la regarda

« Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi Elena « Bonnie se mît à dire en serrant le point de sa meilleurs ami

« C'est que moi j'assume qui je suis, ce que je suis devenue, mais regarde toi, tu n'assumes rien, vas y si tu veux tout rejeter sur moi alors fais le » Bonnie disait en tenant le poing de sa copine. Elena resta à la regarder puis prît le corps de Bonnie et la propulsa au loin. Le corps de Bonnie glissa le long de la route, elle se releva au bout d'un moment et regarda Elena qui était en train de marcher en sa direction.

_**Sauve-moi**_  
><em><strong>Montre moi qui je suis<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je ne peux pas y croire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que c'est comme ça que les histoires finissent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bats-toi pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si ce n'est pas trop tard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aide moi à respirer à nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>Non, ça ne peut pas être comme ça que les histoires se finissent<strong>_

« Qui je suis ? Mais qui je suis Bonnie « Elena disait en changeant de visage et de corps. Les Bonnie ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en voyant le père de Bonnie puis Stefan, Tyler puis encore plein de gens ce qui choqua Bonnie.

« Corey « Bonnie disait. Corey s'arrêta et reprît la forme de sa meilleurs ami.

_« C'est un alchimiste « Abbygail disait même si Bonnie le savait déjà._

« Oh désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça « Elena se mît à dire avec un air de faux désolé

« Mais j'ai tué ta meilleur ami, elle s'est bien battu, vraiment « Bonnie secoua la tête

« Tu mens « Elle disait en regardant Corey qui avançait.

« Non, j'ai tranché sa gorge si profondément qu'elle m'a peint de son sang « Bonnie resta à regarder Corey.

« Arrête là où je te tue « Corey se mît à rire

« C'est exactement ce qu'Elena m'a dit lorsque je lui ais montré son petit ami, et regarde ce qu'elle est devenue. Ses souvenirs sont vraiment émouvants tu sais, dans une autre vie cela aurait pu être quelque chose nous deux je crois « Corey disait ce qui était totalement bizarre pour Bonnie qui les regardait parce que pour elle c'était Elena avec la voix d'Elena. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment puis disparût pour se mettre derrière Corey. Elle allait posé sa main sur son dos et faire un sort, mais Corey se retourna et lui prît la main. Il lui donna un coup de tête la faisant vaciller. Celle-ci tomba devant Corey. Elle se releva et le prît par la taille le planquant au sol. Elle posa sa main la tête de Corey. Celui-ci se mît à crier en sentant la chaleur qu'émanait la main de Bonnie sur sa tête. Sa têtre brûla et il commença à se transformer en toute les personnes qu'ils avaient tué ou toucher. Il cria

« Je sais certains de tes points faibles connard « Bonnie disait en approchant sa tête de Corey. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le visage de Tyler déstabilisant légèrement Bonnie. Il repoussa Bonnie de ses pieds. Elle se retrouva propulsé ,mais avant même qu'elle puisse toucher le sol. Corey apparut derrière elle et lui donna un coup de pied la refaisant basculé contre un panneau électrique. Elle gémît en tombant. Elle resta au sol tout en gémissant tandis que Corey avançait avec le visage de Tyler. Bonnie allait se relever, mais Corey mît son pied sur son dos la plaquant au sol. Il força Bonnie à se retourner et se transforma en Loup Garou. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en le voyant sauter à la gueule pour la tuer, elle sursauta, mais en un sursaut elle se retrouva assis sur la chaise en face des sorcières qui la regardait.

« Oh mon dieu « Elle disait choqué.

_**Sauve-moi**_  
><em><strong>Montre moi qui je suis<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je ne peux pas y croire (je ne peux pas y croire)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que c'est comme ça que les histoires finissent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bats-toi pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si ce n'est pas trop tard (pas trop tard)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aide moi à respirer à nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>Non, ça ne peut pas être comme ça que les histoires se finissent<strong>_

« Valait mieux arrêtez les images maintenant hein « Abbygail disait assise au loin en face de Bonnie. Bonnie resta les yeux grands ouverts totalement déboussolé par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« On suppose que tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre l'Emesis sans que les alchimistes s'y oppose alors on a voulu te montrer la force d'un alchimiste « Abbygail disait. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment

« Supposons ? » Bonnie disait intrigué

« Alors ce n'est pas le futur, ce sont seulement des suppositions hein ? « Bonnie disait. Elle se mît à rire encore une fois

« Pendant une seconde je suis tombée dans le panneau, mais vous me manipulez depuis le début en me montrant des mensonges «

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le future, mais ce sont des prédictions Bonnie. On t'a observé tes amis et toi et nous connaissons parfaitement les alchimistes. En fonction de qui tu es, de comment tu fonctionne, comment ton cœur fonctionne voila ce qui arrivera à toi et tes proches si tu continues sur cette voie «

« Et tous ce qu'on a dit était vrai « Abbygail disait faisant réfléchir Bonnie. Celle-ci resta à les regarder un moment sans rien dire comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Elles avaient fait en quelque sorte une étude comportementale de chacun et elles pouvaient deviner le résultat suite à leur étude. Oui c'était des prédictions et étrangement, cela ne la surprenait pas plus que ça que les prédictions menaient à ce résultat. Elle resta à les regarder sans rien dire.

« Au cas où tu nous écouterais pas sache que ce que tu as entendu à propos de l'Emesis est vrai. Si jamais les alchimistes se réveillent, trouve l'Emesis et utilise son pouvoir pour les tuer.» Une des sorcières déclara surprenant Bonnie. Celle-ci resta à les regarder toute

« Alors vous pensez donc que les alchimistes vont se réveiller « Bonnie demanda

« On envisage la possibilité, en fait on est plutôt sure que tu ne vas pas nous écoutez surtout lorsque tu sauras ce qui arrive à Damon pendant que tu es là « Abbygail déclara ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« On a juste fait ça pour te fait peur, mais tanpis si tu nous écoute pas après tout on est morte ce ne sont plus nos affaires mais les tiennes « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles curieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Damon ? « Bonnie demanda ignorant tout le reste. Dès qu'elle demanda ce qui se passait, elle vît les sorcières se regardaient toute en même temps.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe « Bonnie demanda vraiment perdu.

...

Stefan était quant à lui au téléphone dans la chambre à Bonnie. Il était près de la porte et écoutait la voix de Léo à travers le téléphone.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème « Léo disait accompagné de Jess. Les deux étaient en train de contempler corps qui étaient en train de les entourer. Jess tourna ensuite les yeux sous le choque en direction de Damon qui était allongé par terre la bouche rempli de sang comme assommé par tout le sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en un moment.

« Ton copain n'a jamais été nourri de sang pendant son séjour en prison et il survécu à ce manque grâce à votre lien encore récemment, il n'avait aucune envie de sang à cause de votre lien, mais malheureusement maintenant qu'il a rompu ce même lien, la soif va le foudroyait comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'a pas bu « Abbygail avoua.

« Il a sûrement tué des gens prendant que tu étais avec nous «

« Quoi ? « Bonnie se mît à dire en se levant de la chaise

« Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dite »

« On savait que dès que tu le saurais, tu accourais pour aller le sauver et j'attend de toi que tu fasse le bon choix « Bonnie resta à les regarder comprenant la discussion qu'elle avait entendu entre son double et Damon ou encore entre son double et Elena. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment

"Parce que plus il boit du sang, plus sa personnalité va se retrouver altéré et plus votre lien va disparaître sans jamais renaître alors à toi de faire un choix, soit tu le sauve, soit tu sauves le future " Abbygail continua. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment

"Vous réalisez ce que vous me dite, ce que vous me demandez, si je ne l'aide pas il va tuer des gens, il va devenir "

"Quelqu'un d'autre " Abbygail continua faisant comprendre à Bonnie qu'elle savait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Bonnie resta à ne rien rien un moment choqué.

"On sait parfaitement ce qui risque d'arriver, mais on essaye de te dire depuis le début, il y a des sacrifices à faire que tu le veuilles ou non " Abbygail continua. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment et secoua la tête.

"je suis désolé, je peux pas, ce n'est pas le genre de sorcière que je veux être, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, le laissé tombé" Bonnie disait en secouant la tête se sentant étrangement mal en voyant la tête de deception des sorcières en face d'elle. Elles lui avaient fait la misère, et honnêtement, elle ne les apprécié par plus que ça, mais une part d'elle comprenait qu'elle essayait de protéger le plus de monde possible au détriment de certains. Cependant Bonnie ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne, elle ne voulait pas être comme les sorcières en face d'elle, comme la Bonnie du futur, elle ne voulait pas oublier le peu de monde qu'elles oublaient, le peu de monde, un monde dans lequel Damon fait parti. Les sorcières restèrent à la regarder un moment.

"Tu crois qu'on est devenu ce qu'on voulait devenir Bonnie, "Abbygail se mît à dire surprenant l'adolescente.

"Tu crois que la vie qu'on mène est celle qu'on a voulu, qu'on a voulu te faire du mal, qu'on a voulu sacrifié des humains pour crée les gardianes, tu penses vraiment qu'on a voulu tout ça " Abbygail continua. Bonnie ne dît rien se sentant mla à l'aise, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place là maintenant. Elle était une sorcières, mais en face d'elles toute, elle ne savait plus trop qui elle était.

"Non" Bonnie répondit. elle se sentaait obligé de répondre en voyant le regard insistant de chacune.

" Le pouvoir necessite un équilivre, et pour ça il y a des décisions dures à prendre. On ne peut pas avoir du pouvoir et en même temps avoir une totale conscience morale, c'est impossible alors grandis un peu, et ton pouvoir grandira avec toi" Abbygail disait. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire

"Je suis désolé " Bonnie répondit seulement faisant comprendre aux sorcières que sa décision était prise. Ce sera toujours Damon. après tous ce qu'elle avait vu, ça sera toujours lui.

"j'aime à croire qu'il y encore de l'espoir pour moi, mes amis et pour tout le monde, il y a toujours de l'espoir, et j'ai l'impression que vous l'oubliez, l'espoir d'une autre fin que celle que vous voyez est possible. Il y a toujours de l'espoir " Bonnie continua.

"j'aimerais voir ce monde que tu vois, j'aimerais vraiment mais je ne peux pas" Abbygail disait laissant un silence. Bonnie et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire un moment sentant tout la distance des siècles les séparer.

"Je dois y allé " Bonnie déclara voulant voir Damon.

"une dernière chose avant que tu partes " abbygail disait. Bonnie hocha la tête se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Wyatt n'est sûrement pas au courant comme peu de personnes " Bonnie fronça les sourcilles en entendant le nom de wyatt.

« Lors de la guerre d'indépendance entre les gardianes et les sorcières afin de crée une bonne entente avec les gardianes et de leur faire comprendre qu'on renoncé à chercher à les diriger. En gage d'indépendance et de gage de confiance si tu préfère, on leur a chargé de la mission de déplacer les alchimistes afin que seul eux sache où sont les alchimistes nous plongeant dans l'ingnorance total « Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand

« Alors vous n'avez jamais su où était les alchimistes "

"On le savait, on ne le sait plus, c'était à la fois un cadeau de confiance mais une sûreté au cas où il y aurait des fuites " Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu

"Mais Casey n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant pourtant c'est un gardiane " Bonnie disait perdu

« seul la famille qui a mené et remporté la bataille d'indépendance sait « Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche ayant tout à fait compris de qui les sorcières étaient en train de parler. A l'époque lorsqu'elle avait cherché Damon en Egypte, elle avait fait des recherches et grâce à ses recherches, elle savait parfaitement de quel famille les sorcières étaient en train de parler.

« Non, ne me dit pas que « Les sorcières la regardèrent et hochèrent la tête

"Si seul lui sait "

"Mais il est "

"Non, il est simplement enfermé dans son propre pouvoir " Les sorcières déclarèrent. Bonnie secoua la tête

"Je ne peux pas, pas lui, pas après "Bonnie disait seulement refusant de croire ce que les sorcières étaient en train de lui dire.

"On sait, mais Wyatt est persistant, et je pense qu'il sera facile pour Wyatt de comprendre où sont les alchimistes à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire de cette information » Bonnie resta les yeux grands ouvert sous le choque sans rien dire. C'était un peu beaucoup trop d'information pour elle. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque Abbygail parla encore une fois mettant un terme au débat.

« Prend soin de toi « Les sorcières dirent en même temps surprenant Bonnie qui sortît de son état de paralysie. Elle leva la tête puis vît toute les sorcières claquaient des doigts. Bonnie ouvra les yeux subitement attirant le regard surpris de son père, Sameh, et ses amis.

« Bonnie « Sameh disait en avançant le premier. Bonnie resta à regarder le plafond sans rien dire sous le choque par ce que les sorcières venaient de lui dire. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle puis tourna sa tête et vît Sameh qui la regardait les yeux inquèt. Elle vît le petit Sameh et posa sa main sur son visage ce qui surpris celui-ci qui la regardait de ces yeux sombres perdu.

« Bonnie ca va ? » Sameh demanda perdu. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées. Elle se releva

« Je dois voir Damon « Bonnie disait en regardant tout le monde. Ils se regardèrent tous ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Celle-ci les regarda et comprît malheureusement que ce que les sorcièes avaient dit était vrai. Elle resta à attendre qu'ils parlent. Ce fut Stefan qui prît la parole apprenant à Bonnie exactement les prédictions du conseil.

* * *

><p>« N'as-tu pas un avion à prendre « Damon disait fatigué. Il était assis, les jambes allongés dos posé contre le mur au sous sol du manoir enfermé comme un danger public. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était coincé dans cette prison, et honnêtement, il tenait plûtot bien le coup enfin lui trouvait qu'il tenait plûtot bien le coup. Léo resta à le regarder sans rien dire<p>

« C'est trop tard « Léo disait ce qui fît rire Damon qui savait que le vol de Léo était parti, il y a deux jours de ça. Damon sourît sans rien dire un moment. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers Léo et le regarda. Il ne dît rien un moment ce qui intrigua Léo qui se demandait pourquoi Damon avait l'air si pensif d'un coup. Damon ouvra la bouche.

« Comment va- elle ? » Damon se mît à demander d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Cela faisait 3 jours que Bonnie n'était pas sortie de son lit, qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

« Son état ne s'améliore pas « Léo répondit seulement. Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder en face de lui. Il resta à fixer le mur un moment

« Tu pourrais me laisser partir histoire que je la vois »

« On sait tout deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu vas faire « Damon se mît à rire

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais Stefan, j'ai bu du sang toute ma vie, donc je sais me contrôler «

« Quelque chose cloche avec toi «

« Quoi ? je suis un vampire on tue, on boit et c'est marrant « Damon disait en tournant sa tête vers Léo. Léo secoua la tête

« Ne sois pas si réducteur, ce n'est pas toi « Léo disait. Damon rigola

« Pas moi, je me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, c'est comme une renaissance, comme si je m'étais perdu tous ce temps « Damon disait sérieusement en regardant Léo tout en bougeant ses mains pour montrer que c'était comme une bouffé d'air.

« C'est le sang qui parle, il altère ta personnalité «

« Je ne suis pas Stefan je viens de te le dire, je parle, pas le sang, moi « Damon disait puis se leva. Il s'approcha de la cage et regarda Léo qui était debout.

« Juste moi, regarde moi Léo, c'est moi « Damon disait. Léo resta à regarder les yeux de Damon un moment sans rien dire. Il cherchait une faille dans ses yeux, mais rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien du tout,aucune faille. Il était étrangement lui, mais pas le lui de maintenant, il était celui qu'il avait connu à l'époque. On aurait dit le Damon de sa première rencontre.

« Tu le vois hein ? « Damon disait. Léo allait dire quelque chose, mais les deux entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Léo tourna sa tête tout comme Damon et les deux ouvrèrent les yeux surpris en voyant Bonnie. Ils la regardèrent étonné de voir qu'elle se portait plutôt bien. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Léo

« Léo, tu peux nous laisser « Bonnie se mît à dire. Léo resta à la regarder un moment sans rien dire puis regarda Damon qui lui souriait.

« C'était sympa « Damon disait seulement. Léo roula des yeux puis se dirigea vers Bonnie. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et celle-ci se doutait de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Je sais, Stefan m'a dit " Bonnie disait. Léo hocha la tête puis s'en alla laissant Damon et Bonnie seuls. Bonnie regarda en haut des escaliers attendant que Léo s'en aille définitivement. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon qui la regardait.

"Tu sembles aller bien " Il disait. Bonnie haussa les épaules.

" A part que j'ai pas vu les trois jours passé " Bonnie répondit en gardant ses distances de Damon. Celui-ci remarqua la distance qu'elle prenait, qu'elle laissait entre lui et elle. Ils étaient séparés par les barreaux, mais elle gardait ses distances comme s'il y en avait pas. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment.

"Si tu prends autant tes distances de moi c'est que tu as cru les mensonges de Stefan " Damon disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle fronça les sourcilles

" Alors c'est pas vrai que tu as tué 4 personnes " Bonnie demanda. Damon hocha la tête

"Oui ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai tué personne alors s'il te plaît Bonnie " Damon se mît à dire en mettant ses mains sur les barreaux.

"Libère moi" Damon déclara. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment

" tu es en train de me dire que Stefan m'a menti, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?" Bonnie demanda. Damon fît une grimace

" je pense qu'il se trompe de personne et que peut être c'est lui le plus incontrôlable de nous après tout, c'est Stefan, je veux dire pourquoi je serais instable ? les probabilités que ça m'arrive sont beaucoup moindre que Stefan. Il a peut être tué les 4 personnes " Damon disait en rapprochant sa tête des barreaux. Bonnie resta à le regarder

"J'ai une théorie " Bonnie déclara gardant ses distances de Damon. Elle se rapprocha petit à petit et se mît en face des barreaux très près.

"Qui est ?" Damon chuchota. Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda

**Rubylux : Screaming surrender **

_**A sculpture of an angel in ice stands before me**_  
><em><strong>The more I hold her the more she melts away<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's a sculpture of an angel in ice, just not made for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So sad as she left, she said: "please don't wait"<strong>_

"Tu as rompu notre lien et la soif avait disparu jusque là t'est revenu en pleine face et tu es affamé. Et plus tu bois, plus tu n'es plus toi même parce qu'on sait tout deux que lorsque quelqu'un subi un servrage extreme et qu'il veut sa dose, sa personnalité s'altère. Il devient quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il veut, sur ces désirs " Bonnie répondit surprenant Damon. Celui-ci resta à la regarder sans rien dire sentant le corps de Bonnie près du sien. Ils s'admirèrent laissant le silence les envahir.

"Que pense tu de cette théorie ?" Bonnie murmura près des barreaux. Damon haussa les épaules

"pas mal " il disait seulement. Il se rapprocha encore

"mais quel est la théorie qui expliquerait le plaisir, le plaisir que j'ai ressenti en tuant. Qu'est ce qui expliquerait que je ne me sens pas coupable et qu'aux contraire, j'ai aimé ça " Damon disait honnêtement.

"Tu as une théorie la aussi " Damon demanda ne détachant pas ses yeux bleus d'elle. Bonnie hocha la tête ayant aussi une théorie pour ça.

"Parce que tu te sens libre, enfin libre d'avoir ce que tu veux sans sorcière pour t'en empécher " Bonnie déclara avec une voix douce. Elle savait que Damon en avait marre de cette vie, de leur vie, de tout le reste. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que cela s'était terminé avec la mort des sorcières, mais en réalité cela recommençait. C'était un éternel recommencement.

_**I still hear her whispers carried in the breeze,**_  
><em><strong>Saying, baby, lets live while our souls are still free<strong>_

Il restait à regarder Bonnie comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Honnêtement c'était vrai, lorsqu'il avait bu sur ses personnes, il n'avait pas senti l'ombre d'une personne derrière lui, que ce soit les sorcières, les gardianes, mais surtout Bonnie. Il avait eu l'ipression que tout était possible, que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait enfin eu l'impression d'avoir son libre arbitre, d'avoir le contrôle sur les choses, sur lui, sur ses sentiments. Tout ce qui le rongeait avait comme disparu alors oui, il se sentiat libre d'avoir ce qu'il voulait puisque visiblement comme tout le monde avait l'air de lui faire comprendre, la seule personne qu'il voulait... il ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors pourquoi pas avoir tout le reste en commençant pas le sang. Il mît fin à ses pensées subitement

"Je sais à propos des alchimistes " Damon se mît à dire. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise se demandant comment il savait.

"Et je ne peux pas t'avoir n'est ce pas ?" Damon continua. Bonnie resta à le regarder pensant à ce que les sorcières lui avaient dit. Les sorcières lui disaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir et lui avait l'air de penser la même chose.

"qui en a decrété ainsi ?" Bonnie se mît à dire

" Personne n'a à nous dire qui on peut avoir ou pas "

"non, mais je peux décidé de qui je veux, ce que je veux, maintenant je peux, je suis libre et tout ce que je veux c'st du sang, aucune prise de tête, aucune sorcière, aucun alchimiste,juste du sang " Damon disait ne cachant pas que sa décision de rupture était toujours d'actualité. Il ne voulait plus être impliqué, il voulait simplement être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il voulait son libre arbitre. Bonnie l'enfermait dans une histoire qu'il ne voulait plus, voila ce qu'il voulait à ce moment en la regardant, il voulait simplement partir boire du sang, être celui qu'il avait été autrefois, redécouvrir ce qu'était la libérté. Bonnie ne dît rien se sentant un peu laissé de côté. C'était si facile pour lui de dire ça, de tout laissé tombé alors qu'elle, elle essayait de ne pas laissé tombé, elle s'était même opposé au conseil. Aujourd'hui elle ressentait une non réciprocité, une asymétrie entre eux.

_**But Im down on my knees, crushed to the floor,**_  
><em><strong>Screaming surrender like never before,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew it was wrong, still trying to hold on<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm down on my knees, with myself to blame<strong>_

"tu sais lorsque j'ai bu, lorsque je les ai tué" Damon se mît à dire réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées.

"la douleur Bonnie, la douleur " Damon continua avant de faire une pause.

"Elle est parti" Il disait. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand surprise

"il a suffit d'une morsure et tout là dedans "Il disait en tapotant son crâne

" est parti, même mes cicatrices sur mon corps, je n'ai plus rien comme si mon cerveau et mon corps étaient guéri "

"Guéri de quoi ?" Bonnie demanda perdu et un peu enervé parce qu'il disait.

"Souffrance, désespoir, lassitude, la liste est longue ne pense tu pas " Bonnie se rapprocha et posa sa main sur les barreaux à son tour.

"Ce n'est pas une escuse Damon, je vis exactement la même chose que toi, moi aussi je souffre " Bonnie disait agacé

"Tu sais, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de nous justifier, de justifier le fait que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir alors que toi tu fais tout le contraire, tu détruis toutes mes croyances, et volontés, parce que contrairement à toi, je crois en nous, je crois en une fin possible, et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi, voila comment je vois les choses alors arrête d'essayer de justifier quelque chose qui s'appelle de la lacheté " Bonnie se mît à dire en serrant le barreaux agacé.

" tu ne peux pas comprendre " Damon continua.

« Pas comprendre, on est dans cette merde ensemble tu te souviens, je suis la seule qui peut te comprendre« Damon resta à la regarder un long moment puis approcha son visage.

« Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous »

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir « Bonnie disait en serrant la main de Damon. Celui-ci ne dît rien un moment

_**All my faith was in pieces, like a broken glass,**_  
><em><strong>And as I tried to collect it, I cut myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>After time all the pieces were all replaced,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As my love for her faded, to the silent place<strong>_

« Lorsqu'on vient à se dire que la mort serait plus douce que cette vie, c'est qu'il y a un problème non « Damon disait. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand encore une fois. Elle ne pensait pas que pour Damon, la douleur était devenu aussi insuportable. Elle resta à le regarder sentant une larme coulé.

" C'est fini, on peut pas se raccrocher au nos moments de bonheur, j'arrive même pas y penser, parce que lorsque les images apparaîsses dans ma tête, je vois l'ensemble du tableau, de notre histoire et je réalise que ses moments ne réprésentent qu'une poussière parmi la souffrance " Damon disait. Il vît les yeux de Bonnie scintillaient. Elle était un peu surprise d'entendre ça. Il avait l'habitude de s'accrocher au bon moment, mais c'était vrai que récemment les bons moments n'étaient pas trop là.

"Laisse moi vivre Bonnie, essayons de vivre de la manière qu'on veut dorénavant " Damon continua. Bonnie hocha la tête se retenant de montrer sa peine. C'était douloureux de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait essayé de s'acrocher à lui. Lui, il l'avait laissé partir depuis un moment. Elle était seule en réalité, et c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait vraiment seule. Toute seule. Ouaw, il n'avait pas vu la même chose visiblement, il n'avait pas vu les prédictions des sorcières comme elle les avait vu,et il laissait tombé, alors qu'elle, elle avait vu les prédictions et malgrè ça, elle croyait en eux. Elle resta à le regarder

"laisse moi partir, c'est le mieux " Damon répéta sortant bonnie de ses pensées. Elle se mît à penser aux prédictions, aux personnes des prédictions et surtout aux sorcières. Elle revit subitement toutes les images et sans même sans rendre compte, elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la serrure. Damon la regarda intrigué d'autant plus intrigué en la voyant ouvrir la porte.

_**I still hear her whispers carried in the breeze,**_  
><em><strong>Saying, baby, lets live while our souls are still free<strong>_

_**But Im down on my knees, crushed to the floor,**_  
><em><strong>Screaming surrender like never before,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew it was wrong, still trying to hold on<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm down on my knees, with myself to blame,<strong>_

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? " peut être que c'était la meilleur solution pour les deux. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il parlait comme s'il était tout seul dans cette relation et qu'elle essayait de se raccrocher, mais il y avait une limite à toute chose et à elle, alors il voulait partir, elle allait le laisser comme le Damon du futur l'avait demandé.

"Je te laisse partir " Bonnie disait en pensant à tous ce qu'elle avait vu dans la journée. Oui, les prédictions étaient peut être vrai alors au lieu de checher à le sauver, elle allait le laisser se débrouillez sans elle et elle allait essayer de se débrouillez sans lui. Damon avança intrigué

"Vraiment?" Damon demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête retenant ses larmes.

" Oui" Bonnie disait seulement n'arrivant pas à faire de phrase longue. Elle essayait, mais rien ne venait.

« Je risque tuer des gens dehors, la sorcière que tu es m'autorises à faire ça ? « Damon demanda intrigué. Bonnie avala difficilement sa salive pensant à la sorcière qu'elle était. Elle pensa aux discours d'abbygail et étrangemant parla commme elle, même si c'était immoral, elle ne s'en souciait plus. Tout le monde sera en sécurité, le futur sera en sécurité et c'était triste pour elle de se rendre qu'elle rédusiait leur relation à ça, tous leurs moments à ça.

« Il y a des sacrifices à faire dans la vie, et je suis prête à prendre des décisions difficile « Bonnie déclara puis s'en alla laissant Damon. Il leva la tête pour regarder Bonnie qui était en train de monter les escaliers.

" Je trouverais bien quelque chose à dire aux autres " Bonnie continua. Damon regarda Bonnie choqué

"Bonnie " Il cria, mais celle-ci utilisa ses pouvoirs et disparut sous les yeux de Damon qui la regardait surpris. Bonnie arriva très vite dans sa salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain puis posa son corps contre. Elle se mît par terre et resta à regarder en face d'elle.

_**Cause I'm too weak to blow out the flame**_  
><em><strong>Im still trying to hold on<strong>_

_**Still trying to hold**_  
><em><strong>Still trying to hold on<strong>_

_**So lets live while our souls are still free**_  
><em><strong>I'm down on my knees, with myself to blame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause Im too weak to blow out this flame<strong>_

"Tu es toute seule " Elle disait se sentant horriblement seule. Elle en avait marre de se sentir autant abandonné par lui. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle mettant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle resta comme ça un moment puis essuya ses yeux fatigué. C'était trop, elle savait que Damon souffrait, mais comme il avait l'habitude de faire autrefois, il pensait avant tout à lui avant elle alors qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte de penser à lui avant elle, mais c'était fini. Elle allait pas se casser en 4 pour lui, plus maintenant. Bonnie se leva après un moment de réflexion dans lequel elle se refusait de verser plus de larme. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo puis mît de l'eau sur son visage. Elle essuya son visage puis se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle ouvra sa porte et sursauta subitement en voyant Klaus assis au bord de son lit. Il resta à la regarder un moment. Bonnie resta figé espérant qu'il ne soit pas là depuis un moment, qu'il n'ait rien entendu, mais elle eut très vite la réponse.

« Je n'avais pas envie de t'interrompre dans ce moment étrange « Klaus disait ayant entendu Bonnie dans la salle de bain. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire se sentant mal à l'idée qu'il ait entendu.

"Cela fait combien de temps que tu es là ?" Elle demanda.

"Le mieux pour toi et surtout pour moi c'est que je passe sur le moment où tu disait que tu te sentais seule " ll disait en souriant la déstabilisant. Bonnie resta à le regarder puis avança ignorant son sourire .

"Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé " Bonnie demanda. ELle n'avait pas hésité à appellez Klaus, si elle avait bien compris à travers le conseil, c'était que Klaus était un allié important poru elle. Klaus sortît quelque chose de sa poche puis la regarda. Il lui donna, Bonnie allait la prendre, mais il la retira d'elle.

"Je veux le voir aussi" Klaus disait. Bonnie resta à regarder Klaus un moment puis hocha la tête.

"Ok, mais je te préviens je ne prévois pas encore de le réveiller, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de l'information" Bonnie disait à propos e ce que le conseil lui avait dit. Klaus ne dît rien puis passa la boussole à Bonnie. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la boussole. Les deux restèrent à tenir la bousole tout en se regardant.

"Vous avez trouvé Hope ?" ELle demanda avant de se téléporter.

"Non, mais on va la trouvez avant Wyatt "

"Comment tu le sais ? " Bonnie demanda intrigué. Klaus se mît à sourire

" J'arrive toujours à avoir ce que je veux, tu te souviens " Klaus disait avec son sourire qui le définissait bien. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment surprise de voir que Klaus était peut être quelqu'un avec un lourd passif, mais elle devait reconnaitre que lui au moins contrairement à Damon, avait de l'espoir, il avait en foi en l'avenir, mais surtout en lui. Il était son chef, il avait son propre libre arbitre, il arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait peu importe les obstacles. Alors pourquoi Damon ne voyait que les obstacle ? Bonnie se demandait en regardant Klaus. Klaus remarqua l'insistance de Bonnie sur lui ce qui l'intrigua

"On y va où tu vas rester à me contempler " Klaus disait seulement. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées puis en une seconde. Ils disparurent tout deux pour se retrouver dans un noir profond. Klaus ouvra les yeux étonné par la vitesse.

"Oauw " Il disait tout comme Bonnie qui comprenait que le pouvoir du conseil était bien là. Elle resta un moment paralysé par la source de pouvoir qu'elle avait senti ,mais Klaus parla la réveillant.

"Tu es sûre de toi "

"Oui, normalement la boussole me permet de le localiser " Bonnie disait. Les deux regardèrent partout, mais c'était dure de voir quelque chose dans le noir total.

"J'entend une respiration " Klaus disait en marchant. Bonnie le suivit, elle marcha derrière Klaus. Celui-ci s'arrêta subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Bonnie se mît à côté de lui et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant la statue de glace. Les deux restèrent à la regarder sous le choque surtout Bonnie. Alors c'était vrai, il était enfermé dans son propre pouvoir, les gardianes l'avaient donc laissé pourrir ici. Bonnie s'approcha sous le choque de la glace. Elle posa sa main puis approcha son visage essayant de le voir. Elle posa son oeil sur la glace lorsque subitement,elle vît un oeil bougé. Elle sursauta. Elle allait tombé, mais Klaus la rattrapa en se mettant derrière. Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda. Klaus resta à regarder l'énorme statut de glace en face de lui.

"Hey ben Angel, tu m'as l'air d'humeur grognon ce soir " Klaus disait en regardant en face de lui étonné tout comme Bonnie qu'Angel était le seul à savoir où était les alchimistes. Et à ce moment Bonnie se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour que Wyatt ne le sache jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>A partir de maintenant je vais essayer de re explorer le couple Bamon d'une manière que j'avais jamais envisagé. C'est mon nouveau chalenge. Enfin bref J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ?<strong>


	19. Dédicace !

_**Hello evryone, désolé du retard again, vous savez les raisons, le travail, la rentrée etc enfin bref. Ne soyez pas choqué par la longueur et le titre. Ce chapitre est un Hors Série, ou One Shot si vous voulez. Il est décalé de l'histoire, c'est bizare, j'ai voulu détendre un peu cette histoire en montrant les personnages en dehors de leur univers alors c'est une interview avec les acteurs qui jouent leur propre rôle. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le nom d'acteurs de certains alors que c'est des personnages inventés donc j'ai gardé leur nom de scène dans ma fiction enfin bref, vous comprendrez j'espère le principe. J'ai voulu me taper un délire, en les interviewant tous ensemble pour vous donnez des spoilers de la suite et la direction que j'espère prendre, je réponds à quelques commentaires aussi. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire comme les vrais séries. Nous aussi on a le droit à des interviews des personnages qu'on apprécie, des interviews qui ne soient pas du Delena (berk) alors je me suis lancée, dans la propre promo de ma fiction lol.**_

_**Ne vous inquiètez pas le chapitre est écrit, je le posterais sûrement demain ou après demain, le temps que vous découvriez ce chapitre. Ce chapitre est une dédicace à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à travers les questions et les réponses, je vous envoi un message de remerciement et j'espère que vous le verrez .**_

_**Enfin bref j'espère que vous allez aimer le principe, le décalage.**_

_**"Désolé pour les fautes encore ! sorry "**_

_**"Merci beaucoup à chacun d'entre vous comme d'habitude et surtout**_** ECOUTEZ LA MUSIQUE ROAR DE KATY PERRY**_** pendant tout le chapitre, cela donne une bonne ambiance je trouve, une très bonne ambiance. **_

**Music : Katy Perry : Roar**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Katy Perry : Roar <strong>

**J'avais l'habitude de me mordre la langue et de retenir mon souffle**  
><strong>De peur de faire tanguer le bateau et faire des dégats<strong>  
><strong>Alors je me suis assise calmement, j'ai poliment accepté<strong>

« Hello, tout le monde nous revoilà sur TV2. Alors maintenant c'est la partie que tout le monde attend avec impatience y compris moi. On va recevoir pour la première fois des invités qui ont choisi notre chaîne pour parler d'eux, et de leur travaille « L'animatrice sourît en entendant des cris, les cris surtout des filles, et d'adolescente qui avaient l'air de s'étrangler avant même de voir les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore sur le plateau.

« Du calme les filles, moi aussi je suis aussi impatiente que vous, relaxe, ils sont bien là, mais avant de les montrer, on a une vidéo exclusive pour ceux qui ignorent encore nos invités. Alors pour ses ignorants non je rigole, pour ses gens, voici une petite présentation » L'animatrice disait puis tourna son corps pour montrer le grand écran derrière.

« Comptez avec moi » L'animatrice disait. Elle était douée pour mettre l'ambiance se disait les invités qui attendaient en coulisse. Ils entendaient les cris mais n'arrivaient pas à croire que c'était pour eux.

« 3, « Le compte à rebours commença à s'afficher sur la télé.

« 2,1,0 » Dès que le compte à rebours se termina, le public arrêta de respirer attendant que le grand écran s'affiche. La vidéo commença pour laisser place à Stefan Salvatore qui était devant la caméra debout et saluait la caméra.

« Hey bienvenu TV2, je suis Stefan Salvatore et je suis content d'avoir été invité « Dès que les filles virent Stefan, elles commencèrent à crier de suite ne cachant pas leur hystérie. Elena arriva à côté de Stefan en souriant et mît son bras autour des épaules de Stefan attirant encore plus l'hystérie des fans.

« Hey je suis Elena Gilbert, merci de nous avoir invité à TV2 » Elle disait, ils crièrent tous encore une fois puis l'image changea pour ne laisser que du noire. Le public se regardèrent tous et s'agitèrent voulant voir la suite. La nouvelle image apparut pour laisser apparaitre Tyler et Caroline qui saluèrent la caméra à leur tour.

« Hey, nous sommes Caroline Forbes et Tyler Lockwood, merci de nous avoir invité à TV2, merci d'apprécier notre travail et d'être autant enthousiaste à notre arrivé, on l'est autant que vous « Caroline et Tyler dirent en même temps en souriant.

« Je crois que je vais mourir « Une fille du public se mît à dire en regardant sa camarade de classe n'aimant pas tous ce suspens. L'image s'arrêta et l'animatrice sourît en voyant le public criait à chaque apparition des personnages. L'image se brouilla encore une fois et là les hurlements surgir encore plus, mais c'était plus que des hurlements, c'était une folie d'hurlement lorsqu'ils virent tous Damon qui tenait Bonnie par la taille et les deux saluèrent la caméra.

« Hey je suis Damon Salvatore « Damon disait puis regarda Bonnie

« Et moi Bonnie Bennett, merci de suivre TV2, merci d'être constamment là pour nous derrière vos écran « Bonnie se mît à dire et Damon continua.

« On ne vous voit peut être pas, mais le sentiment est là. Vous nous apportez beaucoup de bonheur et voir que notre histoire vous passionne autant et fais de plus en plus d'adepte nous fascine énormément, si je pouvais embrasser tout le monde je le ferais ,mais malheureusement, je peux simplement vous faire ça « Damon disait en lançant un baiser avec sa main vers la caméra.

« Sérieux Damon, tu étais obligé de faire encore une fois ton tombeur « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire tout le monde. L'image changea subitement encore une fois et il y eut encore plus de cri que pour Bonnie et Damon, ils se mirent tous à l'unisson et sautèrent puis tapotèrent des pieds faisant un tel boucan que l'animatrice dûe monter le son pour pouvoir entendre les derniers du casting.

« Hey, je suis Klaus Ileriane « Celui-ci déclara au milieu de sa famille. Il portait Aria sur son dos qui souriait à la caméra et tout le monde salua la caméra.

« Et voici ma famille »

« Hello, je suis Elric Ileriane » Celui-ci commença au bout de la ligne.

« Je suis Aiden Ileriane «

« Je suis Elijah Ileriane «

« Je suis Aria Ileriane « Celle-ci disait sur le dos de Klaus en saluant.

« Je suis Lester Ileriane » Celui-ci déclara parmi les cris de la foule.

« Merci de nous recevoir sur TV2, merci de nous intégrer dans le casting et de prendre part à cette histoire autant que nous, cela est impressionnant de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous et plus nous supportent alors merci beaucoup et à bientôt sur TV2 » Ils dirent. Les filles crièrent puis sautillèrent.

« Ok ok, maintenant….. « L'animatrice s'arrêta et sourît en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas en placer une.

« Je comprends, c'est la première fois depuis le début de leur série qu'ils se montrent à une émission « Elle disait en regardant la caméra comme pour justifier se brouhaha derrière. Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle n'eut pas encore l'occasion. Au bout d'un moment, les filles arrêtèrent de crier petit à petit laissant la possibilité à l'animatrice d'en placer une.

« Ok les filles, maintenant allons rencontrer nos héros de l'adaptation en série du Tome 1 et Tome 2 d_'A chacun son histoire_, baissez le rideau » Elle disait puis se retourna. Dès que le rideau se baissa, le public virent deux canapés qui formaient un L. Sur un canapé, il y avait les originelles au complet. Ils étaient tous assis en ligne, cela se résumait à Klaus,au bout du canapé puis Lester, Elijah, Aria,Elric, Aiden. Tandis que sur l'autre, il y avait Bonnie au bout, ensuite Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline puis Tyler à l'autre bout. Les deux canapés saluèrent surpris de voir autant d'applaudissement pour eux. Ils se regardèrent tous.

« Oauw » Caroline disait. Les autres hochèrent la tête d'accord avec elle.

« Alors que l'interview commence « L'animatrice disait en se dirigeant avec ses longs talons vers son fauteuil pour faire face aux deux canapés. Ils la regardèrent tous et sourirent appréciant le fait qu'elle les ait invité. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été invités, et le nombre de fan pour leur série, était limité, mais lorsqu'lls voyaient tous autant d'enthousiasme pour eux, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il y avait autant de gens géniaux. Le casting resta à regarder tout le public.

« On a même eu le droit à une chanson vous avez vu ça « Elric disait en se tournant vers l'autre fauteuil.

« Oué, on entend surtout « Caroline disait surprise.

« Alors je me présente, je suis Axel Johns, c'est une petite émission je sais, mais on est content de vous avoir parmi nous « Elle disait en regardant tout le monde.

« C'est plutôt nous qui sommes honoré » Stefan disait parlant au nom de tous .

« On ne savait pas que notre série était si populaire, que nous étions si populaire « Stefan avoua. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Lester prît à son tour la parole.

« ça nous a émerveillé d'un coup, on avait le traque et en voyant votre plateau et surtout le public qui est génial en passant » Le public sourît en voyant Lester qui s'était levé et les regardait. Lester se rassît toujours étonné

« le traque est parti » Lester continua en prenant la parole à la suite de Stefan.

« Oauw, il a l'air très différent de la série « Une fille dans le public disait à sa copine.

« Ils ont tous l'air différent de la série « Elle répondit en souriant. Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un coup et sautillèrent comme les gamines qu'elles étaient.

_**Je suppose que j'ai oublié que j'avais le choix**_  
><em><strong>Je t'ai laissé me pousser au delà du point de rupture.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis restée pour rien, alors je suis tombée pour tout<strong>_

« Je les adore « Elles continuèrent en se tenant les mains.

« A vrai dire TV2 se base sur un peu nombre de fan, et récemment beaucoup d'entre eux, m'ont demandé de vous invitez et honnêtement je ne connaissais pas la série et encore moins les livres il y a peine 3 semaines de ça « Axel Johns disaient en regardant tout le monde.

« Mais, j'ai commencé et je suis tombée amoureuse de chacun de vous y compris les filles, je vous aimes « Elle disait en regardant les filles s'en foutant si cela pouvait paraître bizarre. Ils sourirent tous surtout les filles.

« Et ensuite j'ai parlé avec les fans sur Internet et l'idée nous ai venu ensemble, et oauw on est tous en train d'immortaliser ce moment dans notre tête » L'animatrice continua en les regardant tous.

« Vous êtes tellement nombreux que je ne sais pas qui regardait «

« Regardez votre personnage préféré « Klaus disait attirant le regard de l'animatrice vers lui.

« Heu c'est de la triche Klaus c'est sure que si tu dis ça, elle va te regarder « Aiden se mît à dire attirant le regard d'Axel.

« Oué parce que tout le monde m'adore « Klaus disait attirant le roulement de yeux de tout le monde. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon et Bonnie toussèrent subitement. Ils toussèrent un long moment cherchant à embêter Klaus.

« Très drôle « Il disait seulement ce qui fît rire tout le monde. Axel les regarda un moment sourire aux lèvres puis parla.

« Alors pour récapitulez l'histoire pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas à l'extérieur de cet émission. Vous jouez les héros qui sont basé sur les livres de Soit la fin de mon histoire et à chacun son histoire. Dans le tome 1 qui est la saison 1 pour vous, la famille originelle n'existaient pas, ils étaient tous enterrés par Klaus qui était le méchant de l'histoire. Il n'y avait que les héros en l'occurrence vous « Elle disait en pointant la bande avec sa fiche dans laquel toute ses questions étaient écrites.

« Et le triangle Stefan, Elena et Damon n'était plus d'actualité dans la saison puisque celle-ci se concentrait sur les deux héros Bonnie et Damon qui sont devenus très vite un couple » Elle disait.

« La saison 1 se passaient rarement à Mystic Fall et se concentrait seulement sur vous tous en particulier Bonnie et Damon, j'aimerais raconter l'histoire, mais je trouve ça un peu compliqué, le mieux c'est de lire ou de regarder la série, ce que je conseille à tout le monde « Elle disait en regardant la caméra. Elle détourna ensuite son regard vers les originelles.

« Puis dans la saison 2 de nouveaux héros arrivent si je peux me permettre de le dire, vous en l'occurrence, vous devenez parti intégrante de l'histoire en plus des héros « Elle disait aux originelles qui hochèrent la tête confirmant ce qu'elle disait.

« Et désolé pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas, mais le dernier épisode s'est arrêté sur le fait que Bonnie et Damon ne sont plus ensemble, Klaus et les originelles ont visiblement choisi leur camp au détriment de Wyatt, le méchant. Elena est une chasseuse et la relation de Caroline et Tyler est à base de tension depuis qu'elle a accepté le sang de Klaus je crois que j'ai bien résumé la situation non ? » L'animatrice demanda pour être rassuré sur le fait qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Oui « Stefan et Damon dirent en même temps.

« J'ai besoin d'être rassuré parce que je vous avoue que je me perds un peu à force « Elle disait.

« Nous aussi, on vous rassure, c'est pour ça qu'on est content de répondre à vos questions « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant le regard de l'animatrice.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de spoiler, mais comment sera l'atmosphère dans le prochain épisode ? Parce-que le dernier a laissé une légère tension entre Bonnie et Damon, mais aussi avec la découverte de Klaus et Bonnie à propos d'Angel « Elle se mît à dire. Elle laissa un silence puis parla

« Alors comment l'atmosphère sera ? » Elle demanda en regardant tout le monde, mais Damon décida de prendre la parole en premier.

« Bizarre « Damon disait en regardant les autres.

« En ce qui me concerne, on ne me voit pas beaucoup c'est tous ce que je peux dire » Damon avoua, il entendît le soupir du public qui avait l'air déçu ce qui le fît sourire.

« On le voit quand même assez » Elena disait en souriant trouvant que Damon exagérait.

« Après tout dépend, personnellement je trouve qu'on me voit pas assez » Il disait à Elena qui roula des yeux. Il sourît puis regarda l'animatrice qui lui posa une question.

« A quoi doit-on s'attendre de la part de Damon et de Bonnie ?au niveau du comportement « Elle demanda..

« Damon sera un enfoiré « Damon disait attirant le rire de tout le monde. Bonnie sourît et resta à regarder Damon qui précisa sa déclaration.

« Il sera tout l'opposé du Damon que Bonnie a aimé, il sera exactement comme il a laissé Bonnie au dernier épisode « Il disait ne pouvant en dire plus.

« Et Bonnie ? » Axel demanda en regardant Bonnie qui détourna son regard pour la regarder.

« Bonnie sera forte, elle sera dans l'optique, je dois changez les choses, elle ne vas pas s'attarder sur sa relation avec Damon même si celle-ci lui posera problème « Bonnie répondit de suite.

« Elle ne va pas lui en vouloir ? Parce qu'après la manière dont il a traité, je veux dire il l'a laissé tombé au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin donc j'imagine qu'elle lui en voudra «

« Je ne penses pas, je penses qu'elle le comprend mieux que personne. Damon est fatigué, il a survécu à l'Ardes pour elle, il a survécu à toutes les décisions que Bonnie a prise avec ou sans son accord. Il a toujours été là pour elle et surtout il a essayé, il a essayé de se battre pour eux, mais il a ses limites et je penses que pour tous ce que Damon a fait, tous ses essaies auparavant, elle ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce qu'elle est la seule qui le comprends le mieux «

« Alors Bonnie sera courageuse pour conclure «

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle est le choix « Bonnie disait. Damon hocha la tête et prît la parole à son tour.

« Oui, puis Bonnie a vécu des choses dures autant que Damon ce que lui oublie facilement. Je crois que le moment le plus torturant pour elle, est lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de Damon, ce n'est peut-être que mon avis, mais je crois qu'elle est prête à supporter toutes les douleurs pour ne pas revivre celle-là » Damon se mît à dire en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

« Elle utilises sa souffrance pour avancer alors que Damon utilise toutes ses souffrances pour haïr, pour vivre une vie dissolue. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient tout deux sur la même longueur d'onde, mais maintenant quelque chose s'est brisé « Damon disait sous le regard de Bonnie qui hocha la tête tout comme le reste du casting qui était d'accord avec lui.

« ok, je vais revenir sur votre couple et les moments forts tout à l'heure et je vais parler aux fameux originelles « Elle disait en souriant en les regardant tous en ligne.

_**Tu m'as abaissée, mais je me suis relevée**_  
><em><strong>Déjà balayé la poussière<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu entends ma voix, tu entends ce bruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme le tonnerre va faire trembler le sol<strong>_

« Sacré famille que nous avons là et qui est beaucoup apprécié par les fans aussi, alors vous ne faite plus parti des méchants tous autant que vous êtes ,mais cela veut-il dire que vous êtes gentils ? » Elle demanda en souriant sachant que c'était une question piège. Ils se regardèrent tous ne sachant pas qui devait répondre ce qui fît sourire l'autre banquette.

« Gentils ? C'est un grand mot non » Aiden disait en regardant les autres de sa famille.

« Disons que nous faisons ce qui doit être fait ,mais cela nous empêche pas d'être ce que nous somme c'est-à-dire des vampires « Elric continua sous l'avis approbateur des autres.

« Elric, Aria, Aiden et Lester sont des personnages qu'on voit rarement, pouvez-vous me les décrire en vos mots « Elle demanda en commençant par regarder Elric pour que celui-ci commence à parler. Elric réfléchi un moment puis parla.

« En ce qui me concerne, mon personnage est froid, je dois constamment froncer les sourcilles, c'est chiant « Elric disait en touchant ses sourcilles ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

« Après mon personnage n'est pas autant dévellopé que certains ici, alors c'est vrai que c'est dure de voir Elric comme moi je le vois, parce qu'honnêtement je pense qu'Elric ne tient pas tant que ça à sa famille comme les autres menbres en particulier Aiden semble y tenir « Elric disait sentant le regard d'Aiden. Celui-ci était assis, les mains devant qui étaient entrelacés entre elle. Il resta à regarder Elric intéressé par ce qu'il disait tout comme le reste du casting qui n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce personnage comme ça.

«Selon moi, toute les actions d'Elric sont seulement pour son frère Aiden. Comme Aiden veut une famille, Elric veut aussi parce qu'il sait que c'est ce dont aspire Aiden » Elric disait honnêtement.

« Aiden et ELric sont prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre comme le montre leur histoire et Elric tient à son frère et pour lui, il est prêt à tout c'est-à-dire faire en sorte d'être une famille « Elric disait.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça « Elijah se mît à dire surpris par l'analyse d'Elric.

« C'est simplement mon point de vue, après chacun pense ce qu'il veut « Elric disait.

« Non c'est plutôt une bonne analyse » Aria disait ce que tout le monde reconnut.

« Et alors Aiden, vous êtes d'accord ? » Axel demanda. Aiden la regarda

« Je ne sais pas, mais tous ce que je sais c'est que Aiden veut sa famille, il veut rétablir des liens familiaux quitte à pardonner, trahir, tuer, il serait prêt à tout pour eux peut-être qu'Aiden est assez pour Elric ,mais je ne pense qu'ELric soit assez pour Aiden. Il est assez sensible à tous ce qui est famille « Aiden disait.

« Vous mettez souvent une touche d'humour à l'histoire ? alors qu'Elric est totalement l'opposé ? comment les scripts marchent, votre humour est naturel, ou au contraire. C'est tellement spontanné parfois qu'on a l'impression que c'est vous qui avait inventé la réplique « Aiden sourît tout comme le reste du casting.

_**Tu m'as abaissée, mais je me suis relevée**_  
><em><strong>Prépare-toi parce que j'en ai eu assez<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je vois tout, je le vois maintenant<strong>_

« Honnêtement, je trouve que je ressemble beaucoup à mon personnage contrairement à Elric et Lester qui ont beaucoup plus de difficulté que nous parce que cela peut paraître fou, mais Lester et Elric sont de bons vivant et lorsqu'ils ont commencé leur rôle, ils ont eu beaucoup de difficultés « Aiden disait en rigolant se rappelant des bons moments. L'animatrice ouvra les yeux en grand

« Sérieusement ? Lester et vous avez eu du mal « Elle demanda puis tourna sa tête en direction des autres lorsqu'elle les entendît

« Oui » Stefan, Tyler et Damon dirent en même temps.

« Oué, Lester est terne, triste, mort de l'intérieur et « Lester chercha ses mots pour décrire son personnage. Il chercha d'un air blazer ce qui fît rire le public. Il chercha un moment tout en soupirant.

« Pathétique, peut être est le mot que tu cherches « Klaus disait à côté de Lester. Celui-ci se retourna et le regarda

« Pathétique ce que j'ai la chance de ne pas être en vrai d'ailleurs ça m'a posé beaucoup de problème lorsque je rencontre certains fans, ils sont du genre à me fixer et lorsque je leur souris, elles restent figé et me dit

« Oh c'est trop bizarre de vous voir sourire et à ce moment je leur dis, dite ça à ma femme qui est souvent agacé parce que je ne fais que sourire « Lester disait en souriant. L'animatrice sourît en voyant que Lester était beaucoup plus expressif dans la vrai vie.

« D'ailleurs, comment ça a été de travailler avec votre femme ? Luciana est votre vrai femme n'est ce pas « Elle disait. Lester sourît et hocha la tête

« Oué, ca a été plutôt cool et je ne me voyais pas jouer ce genre de scène avec quelqu'un d'autre « Lester avoua.

« Bien dit « Klaus disait voyant que Lester avait réussi à charmer l'animatrice.

« Et sinon j'en étais à Aria ? Comment voyez vous votre personnage ? » Aria sourît

_**J'ai l'oeil du tigre, une combattante, dansant à travers le feu**_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fort, plus fort qu'un lion<strong>_

« Je suis un peu effacé pas seulement dans le scénario, mais ma personnalité, j'ai vécu avec ses frères qui ont chacun un caractère spéciale et haut en couleur alors je pense qu'Aria a appris à s'effacer et a essayer de temporiser les choses, les caractères. Elle apporte de la douceur parmi du moins j'espère « Aria disait.

« Et vous avez des capacités, vous pouvez voir les gens qui sont liés, on en a plus entendu parler dans l'histoire ? Comment pouvez expliquer que vous ayez ses habilités et est ce que cela va se servir utile ? » Elle demanda. Aria resta à réfléchir

« Comme Elric, j'ai ma théorie sur mon personnage, selon moi comme Esther a été une sorcière d'une manière ou d'une autre, Aria s'est retrouvé à avoir des habilités peut être liées à Esther, je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je me dis et pour savoir si cela va servir, je ne sais pas encore ,mais je suis plutôt sûre qu'on fera en sorte que ses pouvoirs se retrouvent utile pour tout le monde « Aria disait.

« Et qu'est ce que ça fait de jouer avec les 5 gaillards à côté de vous » Aria regarda tout le monde

« J'ai l'impression d'être leur petite sœur même maintenant, je suis fille unique alors ils sont comme ma deuxième famille sur le tournage « Elle répondit honnêtement ce qui fît sourire les garçons.

« C'est mignon « Aiden disait en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Aria pur la rapprocher de lui. Aria rigola.

« Et vous Lester comment voyez vous votre personnage ? » on voit tout le monde parler de famille même Elric qui fait ça pour Aiden, mais vous ? vous ne semblez pas avoir la même notion de famille ? Comment pouvez vous décrire ce personnage que vous faite «

« Lester est indépendant, il est parti tôt de sa famille, il a réussi à vivre sans ses frères et sœurs, sans sa mère, sans son père contrairement à sa famille. Il sait ce qu'est la solitude, la tristesse d'avoir perdu quelqu'un et c'est peut être horrible à dire mais en ça il se montre moins humain que Klaus parce que Klaus lui a aspiré à une vie de famille tandis que Lester l'a laissé tombé «

« Mais cela risque de changer avec peut être votre fille ? Hope ? « Elle demanda. Lester haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait « Il répondit en souriant laissant le mystère.

« Je vois « Elle disait puis regarda sa fiche et regarda Elijah.

"Comment ELijah voit sa famille ?" Elle demanda de suite. Elijah gratta l'arrière de sa tête

"Comme Aiden, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à faire des choses qui se trouve être contre sa morale, Elijah peut paraître ennuyant comme vampire, mais il a des exigeances, une morale, une conduite contrairement à Aiden alors au niveau du principe , il est comme Aiden, mais pas au niveau des moyens. Aiden est vraiment prêt à tous pas lui " Elijah disait sous l'oeil de Lester et Aria qui étaient à côté de lui en train de le fixer.

"Et Elijah et Katherine? aura t-on l'occasion de les revoir ensemble ? " Elle demanda. Elijah sourît

"Sûrement, il y a de forte chance que Katherine revienne, c'est un personnage que personnellement je trouve marrant, Katherine est mon personnage préféré en ce qui me concerne " Elijah disait surprenant les filles.

"Sérieux" Aria, Bonnie, ELena et Caroline demandèrent en même temps.

"Oué, elle est drôle, c'est Damon en fille, mais en plus tordu " Axel sourît en voyant la comparaison d'Elijah.

"C'est moi en fille, j'ai une drôle d'image d'un coup "Damon avoua en restant à réfléchir. Bonnie frappa son bras voyant la bêtise de Damon qui le connaissant était en train de réellement s'imaginait en fille. Damon tourna sa tête et Bonnie et lui rigolèrent ayant pensé la même chose. A force de jouer ensemble, il y avait de la télépathie entre eux.

"Je ne te voyais pas aimer ce genre de personnalité "Elena se mît à dire sur l'autre fauteuil attirant tous les regards. Elijah la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

_**Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_

"Je ne sais pas" Elle disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Elijah. Axel tourna sa tête vers Klaus qui était en train de regarder l'autre fauteuil.

« Et qu'en est-il de Klaus ? » Elle demanda en regardant Klaus voulant s'interresser à lui maintenant.

« Klaus a choisi sa famille enfin de compte. Esther lui a demandé de faire un choix, Wyatt aussi et il a choisi sa famille au lieu de d'Esther mais aussi de Slevin, qu'est ce que ça va lui apporter ? » L'animatrice déclara

« Des emmerdes « Klaus répondit attirant le sourire de tout le monde. Il regarda l'animatrice.

« Il a montré à travers cet acte qui tournait la page avec tous ses démons, sa mère, son père, ses deux pères qui ont eu toujours une emprise sur lui, mais maintenant, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et bien que choisir Wyatt aurait été un choix judicieux à faire, il sait que son seul moyen de survie est d'être avec sa famille. Bien qu'il ne le dît pas, il se soucie, et c'est en ça que cela va devenir emmerdant pour lui «

« Pourquoi ? On aura le droit à une confrontation avec Wyatt ? Après tout, il vous a menacé, il aura besoin de vous «

« Et il va me menacer encore je vous rassure « Il répondit.

« Bonnie et vous semblez faire équipe dorénavant, vous deux savez qu'Angel est le seul moyen de trouver les alchimistes ? Comment ça va se passer ? Qu'est que ça fait de jouer ensemble sans être dans un rapport de force, ou de menace parce que souvent cela était ça entre vous » Klaus et Bonnie se regardèrent.

« Klaus sera toujours emmerdant « Bonnie disait faisant rire Klaus. Les deux se regardèrent

« Ils vont coopérer, et peut être apprendre à se faire confiance petit à petit « Bonnie disait. Klaus hocha la tête

« Etrangement Bonnie a été abandonné par Damon celui sur qui elle pouvait se reposer, celui avec qui elle avait toute les réponses et qui savait où allait, quoi faire, il prenait les devants avant «

« Mais ça c'était avant « Damon disait interrompant casting rigola y compris Klaus comprenant la réfèrence. Klaus se ressaisit pour continuer.

« Oué, et dorénavant Bonnie devra par obligation voir en moi ce qu'elle voyait en Damon. Devoir, détermination, but, et courage « Klaus disait. Bonnie hocha la tête puis continua à la place de Klaus.

« parce que Damon l'a profondément déçue, et elle ne s'attend pas à mieux de Klaus, mais elle sait ce dont il est capable que ça soit mauvais ou bien « Bonnie disait.

« C'est dommage, ça nous manquait les scènes de tortures entre vous « Axel disait en souriant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Klaus ne me fera pas de cadeau « Bonnie répondit

« Votre collaboration sera tumultueuse, c'est dure de travailler avec Klaus en tant qu'allié «

« Non pas vraiment, Bonnie arrive à lui faire face sans se montrer trop présomptueuse, mais Klaus et elles, auront des divergences d'opinions le plus souvent « Bonnie disait honnêtement sous le regard de Damon qui avait les bras croisés et la regardait.

« Bien, je suis pressé de voir ça « Elle avoua en regardant Klaus et Bonnie qui se regardèrent de suite. Elle regarda ensuite Tyler, Caroline, Stefan et Elena.

« Ok on peut passer, à Stefan, Elena, Caroline et Tyler « Elle disait en regardant les personnes en question.

« Alors Tyler ? Comment votre personnage va évoluer ? Est-ce qu'il peut encore évolué ? avec Soul ? face à tous ses ennemies, les prisonniers, Wyatt etc ? » Elle demanda. Tyler resta à regarder un moment

« Tyler aura encore des problèmes avec Soul, sa relation avec lui va évoluer certes, mais pas dans le bon sens et peut-être que Soul ne lui a pas tout appris. Visiblement les Loup Garou comme SLevin, Kyle, ont beaucoup de pouvoir caché en eux et peut être qu'il les découvrira aussi je ne sais pas encore, mais je peux vous dire que Tyler restera fort. Il a appris à rester fort « Tyler disait

« Oué, c'est ce qu'on a remarqué, vous partagé pas mal de scène avec Bonnie, peu récemment, mais vous deux êtres très proche ? Est-ce que votre relation ne risque pas de changer avec le départ de Damon ? Dans le sens où vous pouvez vous éloignez «

« Non au contraire, comme Bonnie et Damon l'ont dit avant, Bonnie restera fort et restera une très grande ami pour moi et je resterais avec elle, même si je rentre dans une période de ma vie qui est importante pour moi « Il disait.

« Oui, la fac « Axel donna l'info aux autres.

« Oui la fac »

« Et Caroline et vous ? Comment ça va se passer ? « Elle demanda en regardant Caroline et Tyler. Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent l'animatrice.

« Comment dire ? les couples sont un peu à revoir en ce moment « Caroline avoua.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Vous verrez » Caroline répondit laissant le suspens.

« Et Caroline va-t-elle faire parti de la meute de Klaus ? On a appris qu'elle serait en sécurité dans sa meute face aux prisonniers « Caroline regarda Klaus puis l'animatrice.

« C'est envisageable, mais pour elle c'est trop tôt, contrairement à Bonnie, elle n'est pas prête à s'impliquer autant dans le monde surnaturel et encore moins faire parti de la meute de Klaus« Caroline avoua.

« Mais peut-être dans le futur Klaus et elles, auront plus d'interaction « Elle continua. L'animatrice se contenta d'hocher la tête puis regarda sa prochaine question.

_**Maintenant je flotte comme un papillon**_  
><em><strong>A piquer comme une abeille j'ai gagné mes rayures<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis passée de zéro à mon propre héros<strong>_

« On a aussi appris qu'Elena était une chasseuse. Les chasseurs ont disparu de la circulation, vont-il réapparaître, Elena jouera t-elle un rôle important dans l'histoire «

« Elena jouera sûrement un rôle important, mais pour l'instant, elle veut simplement s'intégrer à la fac, être normal «

« Ok, et comment Elena va réagir au départ de Damon, vous êtes proche de lui, on ne comprend pas d'ailleurs les sentiments envers Damon, est ce qu'ils sont toujours là ? est-ce qu'on aura le droit à un triangle amoureux « Elena resta à réfléchir un moment

« Elena change à chaque évènement de sa vie, mort, transformation et là le fait d'apprendre qu'elle peut vivre normalement comme une chasseuse, change sa vision vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle veut et Damon ne fais pas parti de ce qu'elle veut. Elle apprécie beaucoup Damon et parfois elle laisse supposé qu'il y a plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura plus surtout lorsqu'elle est concurrencé par Bonnie « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie et Damon.

« Puis personnellement je n'espère pas, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être vu comme la méchante, comme une garce, alors j'aimerais qu'on m'épargne encore plus de haine alors s'il te plaît réalisatrice, sauve mon image « Elena déclara faisant rire ses camarades tout en suppliant devant la caméra.

« Chacun sa merde comme on dit « Aiden disait. Elena haussa les épaules

« Oué c'est vrai » Elle disait en souriant. Aiden et elle restèrent à se regarder sourire aux lèvres lorsque Axel parla pour encore interroger Elena.

« Et votre nouvelle conditions aura-t-elle un impact sur votre relation avec Stefan, pouvez nous précisez ce qu'est exactement un chasseur parce que cela peut paraître flou pour certaines personnes» Elle demanda. Elena hocha la tête.

« Bien sûre je peux, les chasseurs sont des mi vampire, mi humain, ils ont une force développé tout comme leur ouï, ils courent vite, ils peuvent régénerer de leur blessure par contre, leur sang est mortel pour les vampires. Ils ont toutes les capacités, mais au contraire des vampires, ils peuvent vieillir, avoir des enfants et ne se nourrissent pas d'humain. Ils sont plus humains que vampire et cela va jouer un rôle dans le sens où comment être avec Stefan, alors qu'Elena vieillit, et peut procréer. Tout le conflit va se jouer là » Elena avoua sentant le regard de tout le monde en particulier Damon et Stefan qui étaient à côté d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression que toute les relations seront transformées « L'animatrice déclara puis regarda Stefan.

«, J'imagine que le départ de Damon ne va pas plaire à Stefan d'autant plus que Bonnie la laissé partir. Est-ce que vous allez l'en vouloir ? Comment vous allez gérer «

« Je vais tout faire pour que mon frère redevienne ce qu'il était avant, celui qu'il a été avec Bonnie, depuis qui la rencontré. Stefan veut retrouver ce Damon et contrairement à Bonnie, il ne le laissera pas tombé. Il sera toujours Stefan et aura un léger ressenti envers Bonnie pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais Stefan n'est pas un rancunier, il ne faut simplement pas le pousser à bout et Damon va lui donner du fil à retordre « Stefan disait.

« Stefan et Damon ont partagé beaucoup de moment familiaux, ils sont très solidaire, on peut le voir au cours de l'histoire. Lorsque Damon est mort, vous avez changé, vous êtes devenu plus solitaire même en étant avec Elena, sera-t-il de même maintenant «

« Non, Stefan est comme Bonnie sur ça. Une fois qu'il a connu la perte, le décès de quelqu'un en particulier Damon dans sa vie, il peut que supporter son absence et se battre pour lui tout en arrivant à être le réconfortant Stefan Salvatore « Stefan disait faisant sourire Damon.

« Damon oubliera t-il ses liens avec vous aussi ? ses liens avec Elena, Caroline même Tyler et tout le reste » Elle demanda. Stefan sourît puis se retourna vers Damon

« Je crois que c'est à toi de répondre « Stefan déclara en souriant. Damon sourît

« Oué, Damon sera égoïste sur ce coup. Il ne pensera qu'à lui, qu'à ses souffrances, qu'à sa vie, à ce qu'il veut et s'il doit rompre tout lien avec sa famille, s'il doit les blesser pour ça, il le fera parce qu'il estimera qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, que la fin est proche et qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il ait ce qu'il veut dans la vie sans que des alchimistes, Wyatt ou peu importe se mette en travers de sa route et il n'est pas prêt de se battre contre eux alors il blessera, rompra tous les liens qu'il a crées, ou qu'il a réussi à recréer comme avec son frère. Damon sera un total enfoiré « Damon conclu.

« Mais il aime Bonnie, comment va être leur altercation « Damon tourna sa tête vers Bonnie

« Bizarre, et légèrement tendu même beaucoup, il va la blesser parce qu'une part de lui lui en veux de l'aimer autant, de se sentir autant en souffrance. Une part de lui, lui en veux d'être la raison de tous ses malheurs «

_**Tu m'as abaissée mais je me suis relevée**_  
><em><strong>Déjà balayé la poussière<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu entends ma voix, tu entends ce bruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme le tonnerre va faire trembler le sol<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu m'as abaissée, mais je me suis relevée<strong>_  
><em><strong>Prépare-toi parce que j'en ai eu assez<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je vois tout, je le vois maintenant<strong>_

« Ce qui est en parti vrai, mais Bonnie a aussi des raisons de souffrir, des raisons de le haïr aussi « Bonnie disait prenant la défense de son personnage.

« Oui mais Damon ne s'en soucie pas, plus maintenant, il ne veut plus se soucier de tous ça, de Bonnie, il veut avoir son libre arbitre, marcher dans la rue et se dire je peux tuer, je peux aimer, je peux hair, je peux faire tous ce que je veux sans une grande déstiné ou peu importe sur sa tête «

« Aimer ? tu peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi Damon « Bonine se mît à dire en souriant ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Non, mais je diminuerai mes sentiments pour toi, les diminuer au point que cela devient qu'un murmure imperceptible « Damon disait ayant une réponse à tout.

« Il est chiant, son personnage y compris a réponse à tout « Bonnie disait en le pointant du doigt. Damon mît son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

« Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot avec moi » ll disait. Axel sourît

« Vous avez vraiment bien répondu à mes questions, mais j'en ai plein d'autre pour vous « Elle disait en tournant sa tête.

« Alors on a regroupé des messages de fan pour vous, j'aimerais que vous les commentiez « Axel se mît à dire. Ils regardèrent tous la télé.

« Alors voila le premier « :

« _Angel je l'aimais bien! et je suis contente qu'il revient, ensuite j'aime beaucoup Leester, klaus et Aiden et toute la famille originel__  
><em>_Mon personnage préféré restera toujours Bonnie, avec bien sûr Damon. J'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle tournure de leur relation__  
><em>_Wyatt m'intrigue énormément, l'alliance entre bonnie et Klaus j'aime beaucoup__ « **howimymNH **_

« Alors vous avez répondu à la plupart des questions, mais concernant Angel ? Aura-t-on le droit à son retour ou pas ? «

« On ne peut pas vous le dire » Bonnie déclara.

« Allez un indice «

« Désolé « Elle répondit avec un sourire gêné. La femme soupira

« Et Wyatt, comme Aiden le dit, il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est flippant, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être Klaus remplacé par un ennemi comme Wyatt qui effraie et vous veut du mal « Klaus resta à la regarder

« Pour moi Klaus était un plus bon méchant «

« Bien sûre que pour toi il est « Lester disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Oué, je suis désolé ,mais parmi tous vos rôles, je suis celui qui est le plus fun, plus intéressant, plus marrant «

« Et emmerdant comme maintenant « Aiden déclara ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Emmerdant, tu as été encore sympa avec lui » Damon continua au loin. Klaus roula des yeux

« Non je ne peux pas me comparer avec Wyatt, parce que honnêtement je pense que Wyatt est plus sociopathe que moi en même temps il a de quoi être sociopathe après avoir passé autant de temps en prison. Puis Wyatt est mystérieux, il nous a pas encore montré de quoi il était capable et Klaus malheureusement saura bientôt » Il disait laissant un suspens.

« Ho vous donnez plein de miette sans nous nous nourrir, c'est agaçant «

« C'est le but »

« Ooui, puis vis-à-vis du message, vous avez dit Wyatt a tous ses raisons d'en vouloir à cause de son séjour en prison, est ce que Damon aussi selon vous ? Je vous pose la question, parce que Klaus est allé en prison, il est devenu humain, il a vécu des choses dures aussi là bas et pourtant la réaction entre Damon et lui est différente. Damon se rapproche plus du comportement de Wyatt, des prisonniers en haïssant les sorcières, tout le monde, mais vous, les gardianes ont envoyé Klaus loin, les sorcières l'ont rendu humain, son propre père est responsable de son emprisonnement et pourtant contrairement à Wyatt et surtout Damon, il ne ressent pas de haine, il ne laisse pas tombé, il ne se met pas du côté de Wyatt au contrarie ce qui est surprenant, il décide de se battre au côté de Bonnie ? Comment ça se fait ? Vous devriez être le premier à rejoindre Wyatt « Axel disait attirant le rire de tous le monde dans le public car c'était vrai que les rôles avaient été inversé entre Klaus et Damon. Klaus regarda Damon et le nargua.

« Klaus n'est pas aussi faible que Damon » Il disait

« Hey Damon n'est pas faible « Damon déclara prenant la défense de son personnage.

« Qui pense que Damon est faible lève la main « Kalus disait. Damon regarda tout le monde surpris puis tourna sa tête et vît Bonnie qui était la première à lever la main.

« Même toi «

« Tu sais que je t'aime, mais Damon est faible « Elle disait. Damon resta à la regarder un moment agacé ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis regarda Klaus qui reprît ce qu'il disait.

« Mais, Klaus sait reconnaitre lorsque quelque chose doit être fait et il le fait. Pour lui, la prison, avoir été humain, étaient des sanctions horribles et aussi torturante que Damon, mais il s'en fout, la douleur, il a appris à vivre avec, il est devenu ce qu'il est en supportant la douleur, en vivant toute ses choses dans sa vie. Alors oui, il aurait pu, mais il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il sait que s'il ne fait rien contre Wyatt, il mourra et c'est la dernière des choses que Klaus veut puis Klaus n'a pas peur du combat, il adore ça alors pour lui ce combat est son adrénaline, avoir un ennemi comme Wyatt ça le stimule, ça l'excite « Klaus disait attirant l'attention sur son personnage qui était devenu vraiment important.

"Tu es totalement flippant " Caroline disait, disant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

"Quoi c'est mon personnage, je le connais"

"Je te soupsconne d'avoir beaucoup de similiutes avec lui " Stefan disait ce qui fît rire Axel et le reste du casting. Axel arrêta de rire pour se concentrer.

"Bon, voici le deuxième message:

_l'histoire et très prenante,__  
><em>_même si je trouve que certain aspect aurait plus être moins mélo-dramatique. et par contre plus de moment de tendresse entre bonnie et damon !__  
><em>_bien contente aussi qu'éléna ne sois pas aussi presente que dans certaine autre fic__  
><em>_perso je ne l'a supporte pas__ce que j'aurai bien vu et une bonnie enceinte et encore plus maintenant__  
><em>_le lien étant brisé__  
><em>_et leur relation plus d'actualitè__  
><em>_je me dit qu'une grossesse, pour bonnie pourrais être sympa.__  
><em>_du genre la mené a thermes mais que trés peu de personnes ne sachent et encore moins damon__  
><em>_que une fois que bonnie a accoucher quelque mois voir 1 ou 2 ans après faire en sorte que damon rentre, et découvre que bonnie à eu un bébé__  
><em>_et que lui pense qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il découvre ensuite que cette enfin et le sien. **june**_

« Alors, que pensez vous de la deuxième parti du message, pensez vous que ça soit possible. Bonnie enceinte de Damon, et une ellipse de 2 ans dans l'histoire « Elle demanda en regardant Bonnie et Damon.

« Avoir un enfant ensemble, cela est tout à fait possible, j'adorais avoir un enfant avec cette fille « Damon disait en pointant Bonnie du doigt. Bonnie secoua la tête et prît la parole à la place de Damon.

« Mais avec tous les évènements actuels, je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment, je ne pense pas que Bonnie soit assez mature pour avoir un enfant, avoir deux responsabilité en même temps, ce n'est pas parce-que le lien est brisé que le risque n'existe plus, tout va se jouer sur ça dorénavant « Bonnie disait.

« Et nous qu'est ce qu'on ferait pendant ses deux ans « Aiden demanda

« Parce que c'est bien beau de penser aux deux héros mielleux, mais il y a nous là dedans »

_**J'ai l'oeil du tigre, une combattante, dansant a travers le feu**_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fort, plus fort qu'un lion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_

« On pourrait élever les enfants ensembles « Caroline se mît à dire comme une blague. Aiden tourna sa tête et la regarda.

« Oué bien sûre, je jouerais au tonton gaga et mangerais des peluches « Il disait en rigolant avec Caroline.

« Moi personnellement, cela ne me dérangerait pas « Stefan continua

« Être un tonton gaga, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ferez parti de nos vie « Stefan disait aux originelles.

« Peut être parce qu'on adore les enfants « Elric disait en souriant.

« Leur sang peut être très fameux, vous saviez ça « Elric continua. Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce subitement.

« Je vois que j'ai fais un bide »

« Désolé, mais c'était beaucoup trop tordu même pour moi » Klaus disait

« Puis, tu es allé loin mec » Tyler continua. Ils se mirent à sourire surtout l'animatrice qui mît sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire.

« Sérieusement cela aurait pu se passer « Elena disait en regardant Damon et Bonnie. Les deux regardèrent en face d'eux.

« Je ne pense pas que cela aurait correspondu à l'ambiance de l'histoire » Damon se mît à dire attirant le regard de tout le monde. Ils le regardèrent ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Dans la saison 1, on peut avouer que c'était enfantin. Damon et Bonnie et les autres vivaient des bons moments, ils apprenaient tous à connaître en quelque sorte, les originelles étaient tous enterré sauf Klaus qui se montrait qu'à quelques occasion. On avait la chance de voyager, c'était comme un conte de fée lorsqu'on y réfléchi, et là cette saison est devenu plus sombre, plus triste, il y a plus de remise en question et de pression sur notre couple, et honnêtement ça manque les moments de bonheur, de tendresse comme le dit June. Selon moi, à ce moment de l'histoire, on cherche à retrouver les débuts d'une relation, les débuts de Damon et Bonnie lorsqu'ils étaient amis et très vite amant, les gens veulent revoir la magie de ce couple qui a pu devenir fade avec le temps et c'est l'occasion de ne pas rendre l'histoire plus sombre, plus compliquée avec un enfant pour que Damon et Bonnie fassent opérer cette magie qui leur réussit bien »

« Mais cette saison est sombre, avec Wyatt à côté, c'est dure de retrouver ses moments de bonheur non »

« Rien est impossible pour eux » Damon répondit. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle et sourît

« Dit celui qui a rompu avec elle « Bonnie disait pour le taquiner. Damon roula des yeux. Bonnie mît ses mains sur les bras croisés de Damon.

« Je rigole « Elle disait. Damon se mît à sourire.

« C'est quand même bizare de considérer qu'un enfant est une entrave à leur relation « L'animatrice se mît à dire. Bonnie prît la parole cette fois précisant la pensée de Damon.

« Je suis plutôt sure que Damon adorerait les enfants qu'on ferait, mais bOnnie et lui n'ont jamais brûlé les étapes. Ils sont devenus amis, puis très amis puis très très amis »

« On a compris « Damon disait.

« Quoi ça a quand même pris du temps pour qu'on soit amant et très amant « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Et là passez d'amant à parent de suite cela ne leur correspond pas, ne correspond pas à eux. Ils font tous lentement, sûrement mais lentement puis Bonnie et Damon ne supporteraient pas de faire vivre leur enfant dans un monde dominé par la peur, la peur de Wyatt, dès qu'ils ont constamment peur alors comment cela serait avec un enfant » Bonnie disait

« pour reprendre le message de June, elle a dit que certains moments auraient pu être moins mélodramatique « Axel disait en lisant la télé.

« Ce qui est assez vrai, certaines personnes se demande même si vous allez vivre heureux un jour tellement la pression est là, le drame » Elle continua d'accord avec la fille qui avait écrit le message. Elle regarda tout le monde

« Qu'en pensez-vous Tyler ? » Elle demanda en regardant Tyler.

« le mélodrame est la force de l'histoire je crois après je ne suis pas un fan je dois avouer, on est tous pas très fan au début lorsqu'on voit le script, on se dit ho non pas encore une scène de pleurs avec du blabla de série vous savez « Damon rigola en regardant le sol concentré à écouter Tyler.

« Mais lorsqu'on arrive devant le fait accompli, qu'on doit jouer la scène, on le fait et ensuite on regarde le résultat et on se dit oauw, je ne savais pas que je pouvais montrer autant d'émotion « Tyler disait. Klaus hocha la tête à son tour d'accord avec Tyler.

« Et tu réalises en faisant ces scènes excusez moi si c'est présomptueux, mais tu réalises que tu es bon dans ce que tu fais, lorsque les gens dises, ouaw vos scènes sont touchante, son magnifique et très bien faite, même si elles sont mélodramatique, tu te dis, je suis douée et pour la plupart qui avons parfois des doutes, un manque de confiance en nous, cela fait du bien « Les autres applaudirent trouvant que c'était exactement ça.

« Mais vous en avez pas marre, par exemple vous deux, vous êtes les experts dans ce genre de scène « Elle demanda en regardant Bonnie et Damon. Les autres rigolèrent en voyant Damon qui avait fait une grimace d'agacement

« Comme Tyler l'a dit, c'est une bonne chose et à vrai dire je suis le premier à ne pas vouloir de ces scènes «

« Ha bon pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois, je me dis, on ne peut pas me demander de faire une scène plus triste que l'ancienne par exemple lorsque Bonnie annonce à Damon qu'elle a fait un pacte avec la magie noire, j'ai dû montrer que j'étais en colère, triste, pleins de sentiments que je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir et lorsque j'ai fais cette scène, je men rappelle, je suis parti voir Bonnie après dans les coulisses et et je lui ais dit :Je crois que je suis préparé pour toute les scènes tristes entre nous

"mais non, plus on avançait et plus il y avait de scène triste et j'étais là à supplier qu'on arrête ça, par exemple, la scène où Bonnie se fait prendre par Angel, là scène de nos adieux, c'était une scène intense et peu importe les scènes que j'avaient faites avant c'était comme si à chaque nouvelle scène j'étais débutant et honnêtement c'est dure de mettre autant d'émotion"

« Pourtant entre vous et Bonnie, c'est celle qui pleure le plus «

« Oui, et heureusement qu'elle est là parce que Bonnie est douée, elle se met dans la peau du personnage en un rien de temps, parfois lorsque je la vois pleurer, j'essaye de la consoler oubliant mes répliques « Bonnie sourît

« C'est vrai »

« Et c'est ça qui est bien avec elle, au début certaines personnes se disait quoi Bonnie et Damon ensemble ? c'est n'importe quoi, il irait mieux avec Elena etc et au début lorsque j'ai joué avec Bonnie, j'avais des appréhensions, parce que j'avais jamais pensé que nous deux on ferait un si jolie couple, mais très vite l'alchimie était là, on jouait et on en oubliait nos personnages à cause des textes qui sont profond alors j'aime bien me plaindre, mais au final le mélodrame n'est pas si mal «

« En ce qui me concerne, je vous rassure j'arrête de pleurer pendant un moment dans les prochains histoires « Bonnie déclara ayant un peu marre de pleurer à chaque chapitre.

« C'est vrai ? »

_**Rugir-ir, Rugir-ir, Rugir-ir**_

_**J'ai l'oeil du tigre, une combattante, dansant a travers le feu**_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fort, plus fort qu'un lion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_

« Oui, enfin Bonnie va essayer, je pense qu'être avec Damon la fragilisait et j'espère que sans lui, elle apprendra à être forte, plus forte et encore plus forte « Bonnie disait espérant vraiment que son personnage ne soit plus maltraitée.

« Je suis beaucoup trop maltraité, je crois « Elle continua ce qui fît rire tout le monde. Elle tournas sa tête vers Damon et les deux rigolèrent.

"Damon, vous avez parlé du couple que vous formez avec Bonnie, il y a de l'alchimie c'est ça, vous pensez pouvoir l'avoir avec Caroline ou Elena par exemple " Elle demanda.

"ça a rien à voir, si au final, le rôle de Bonnie aurait été donné à Caroline, je penses que je m'en serais autant sortie, on ne peux pas savoir, mais je sais maintenant que j'ai une alchimie, quelque chose avec Bonnie que plus tard, lorsque la série sera finit, je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver, comme l'a dit Lester tout à l'heure concernant sa femme, moi aussi, je ne me vois pas joué avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle parce que nous deux, et nous tous on vit une grande aventure et on se marre honnêtement c'est simplement marrant entre nous et j'espère que ça perdura encore un moment alors notre chère réalisatrice, pense à ça, au fait qu'on se marre, qu'on a de l'alchimie, que tout le monde est doué pour renouveller la saison " Damon se mît à dire faisant de la pub ce qui fît sourire les autres.

"Sérieux Damon" Lester disait en souriant le trouvant culoté. Damon haussa les épaules

"Qoi vous serez bien content d'avoir un job l'année prochaine " Damon disait.

"Tu crains, je ne penses pas que c'est ce que les gens veulent entendre " Klaus continua. Damon regarda l'animatrice subitement.

"Vous comptez couper après " Damon demanda attirant le regard du casting sur lui. Ils le regardèrent se demandant s'il se foutait de leur gueule.

"On est en live " Ils dirent tous y compris l'animatrice. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand

"Ok cool" il disait tout bas ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

"Tu sais, j'étais fière de toi depuis le début de l'émission " Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Damon dépité.

"Mais il a fallut que tu gâches tous " Elle disait. Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Klaus qui sortît son porte monnaie.

"Fais chier," Il disait en passant un billet de 50dollars à Bonnie qui rigola et retourna vite à sa place.

"VOus avez parié sur moi"

"Attends, tout le monde pari sur toi à chaque fois, Klaus et moi avons décidé de faire pareil et j'ai gagné " Elle disait en narguant Klaus avec le billet.

"Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais on est sur une emission" Caroline se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde. Ils tournèrent tous la tête.

"Oh désolé" Bonnie disait à Axel.

"Non pas de problème, je passes au message suivant "

j'aime_ bien la nouvelle relation entre klaus et bonnie ça se serait bien qu'il y est plus qu'une collaboration entre les deux sa permettra à Bonnie de faire une pause de sa relation avec Damon parce qu'elle devient très difficile. J'aime de plus en plus le couple Klonnie « **Nanak**_

« Alors votre collaboration pourra t-elle se transformer en romance ? » L'animatrice demanda.

« On verra, peut être mais je vois très difficilement Klaus être amoureux, ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin à mon avis « Klaus répondit. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je ne sais pas, je serais plûtot pour que Bonnie oublie cet enfoiré de Damon, mais Bonnie appartient en quelques sorte à Damon alors je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait se sentir appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre « Bonnie disait. Ils tapèrent des mains trouvant la phrase de Bonnie. Celle-ci sourît fière d'elle.

« Je crois qu'on peut terminer l'interview sur cette phrase tout mignonne de la part de Bonnie alors je vais vous remercier pour ses minutes de bonheur parce que c'était des minutes de bonheur et ça fait plaisir de vous voir hors du cadre de la série alors merci beaucoup « Elle disait en se levant. Ils se levèrent tous et Elijah prît la parole.

« Merci à vous, d'ailleurs j'ai un message de la part de la réalisatrice ,sephiriaa, elle m'a dit que comme j'étais son personnage préférré, elle voulait que je vous transmettes tous ses remerciements. C'est une vrai mégalo comme vous auriez pu le constater, mais «

« Attend deux secondes, qui a dit que tu étais son personnage préféré « Stefan se mît à dire en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Elijah qui tourna sa tête.

« Comme je viens de dire, elle l'a dit «

« C'est drôle, parce que moi elle m'a dit exactement la même chose en plus du fait qu'elle voulait que je dises à tous les fans de l'escuser pour ses nombreux moments de retard, qu'à chaque fois il faille attendre des mois pour voir un épisode. Elle était vraiment désolé pour ça, sincèrement, elle espère que vous ne lui en voulez pas et « Stefan fronça les sourclles en voyant que tout le monde parlait en même temps que lui. Ils se regardèrent tous perdu en continuant leur phrase.

« Et elle n'a jamais vu des gens aussi sympa que vous, parce que vous l'êtes, à chaque fois d'être au rendez-vous à chaque fois, de trouver la force de laisser des messages et nous voudrions remercier tous ensemble **Teambonbon972, Mlle Anonymous, lexiesomerhal,bdbouchra, nanak, little T, june, howimymNH** et** tous les autres que nous avons sûrement oublié** « Ils dirent tous en même temps. A la fin de leur déclaration ils se regardèrent tous

« Oh la garce » Ils dirent en même temps se rendant compte que leur réalisatrice les avait tous baratiné en leur disant que chacun était son personnage préféré. Ils se regardèrent tous puis parlèrent encore en même temps en se pointant chacun du doigt.

« C'est moi son préféré « Ils dirent en même temps.

« Sur ce à bientôt pour le nouvelle épisode « Axel disait en souriant entendant tout le monde se chamaillait derrière.

_**Rugir-ir, Rugir-ir, Rugir-ir**_

_**J'ai l'oeil du tigre, une combattante, dansant a travers le feu**_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fort, plus fort qu'un lion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu vas m'entendre rugir<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désolé, je n'ai pas pu mettre tous les messages, mais je pense à vous quand même ! <strong>_

_**Alors cet hors série ? COmment vous le trouvez ? le chapitre suivant vient bientôt, :)!**_


	20. L'été est passé par là !

**Voici la suite de l'histoire !**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous les commentaires, merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre précèdent autant que les autres, thanks you. J'ai passé toute la journée à relire etc, et parfois le site ne prend pas en compte les modifications et même pire me coupe des phrases, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je vous le dis, désolé d'avance pour toute les fautes et tous les problèmes liés à mon écriture. **

**Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de musique, je ne savais pas lesquelle mettre. Je vous conseille de mettre repeat sur chaque chanson car là où il y a de la musique c'est pour des passages long, je dis ça pour ce qui aime bien écouter en lisant :)**

**Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de musique, je ne savais pas lesquelle mettre.**

**Music : **

**Rihanna : Diamonds **

**Alicia Keys : New Day**

**Matt Corby : Brother**

**The Nationals : I need my girl**

**Band of Horses : Funeral **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rihanna Diamonds<strong>

_**Briller comme un diamant**_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_

Elena était allongée sur le béton en plein milieu de la route. Elle avait les bras déployaient et regardait les étoiles au dessus de sa tête. Elle restait là, à fixer le ciel. Elle essayait en se concentrant sur les étoiles de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas penser à tous ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa vie, mais elle avait beau essayé, tout revenait, tous les changements brutaux qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie. Elle revoyait tout, de la perte de ses parents à l'arriver de Stefan et Damon à Mystic Fall, puis petit à petit tous les problèmes qui étaient venus à Mystic Fall. Elle se mît à penser à Klaus, depuis lui, sa vie était un total bordel. Des flashbacks lui revenaient subitement.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir dans la vie Elena, n'est ce pas « Klaus disait agacé en la fixant. _

_« Arrête ça « Stefan hurla ce qui fît sourire Klaus._

_« Mais vous me forcez à vouloir tout en passant par ça «_ Klaus déclara avant de poignarder Elena avec la dague.

Elena restait à penser à ce moment. Ce moment où elle était devenue vampire, ce moment où tout le monde avait été là pour elle, où grâce à tout le monde, elle avait survécu, elle avait survécu à l'idée qu'elle ne serait plus jamais humaine, qu'elle ne serait plus celle qu'elle avait toujours été ,mais très vite cette survie qu'elle avait appris, qu'elle avait supporté n'était devenu que poussière à cause de Katherine.

_« Je veux tellement de choses Elena « Katherine disait _

_« Fais pas ça « Elena répondit larmes aux yeux._

_« Ha je vois tu t'es habitué à ta vie de vampire « Katherine disait avant d'étouffer le cri d'Elena en l'étouffant avec le coussin tout_

Elena ferma les yeux subitement ne voulant plus y penser, mais même les yeux fermés, elle y repensait.

« Respire, tu dois simplement respirer « Elena se mît à dire en prenant une profonde respiration. C'était souvent ce que Stefan lui disait lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans des pensées sombres. Des pensées qui lui murmuraient tous les jours qu'elle n'était plus maître de qui elle était, des pensées qui lui chuchotaient que son destin était de constamment reculer, plus elle avait l'impression de savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, plus les des gens comme Klaus, Katherine et Bonnie lui apprenaient que tous ce qu'elle avait toujours été, ne l'était plus. Elena ré ouvra les yeux, elle prît un papier de sa poche qui était plié en 4. Elle le déplia tout doucement pensant au moment où Bonnie lui avait passé, où Bonnie lui avait apprit ce qu'elle était dorénavant et pourtant à ce moment elle n'avait pas encore réalisé, tous ce à quoi elle pensait ce soir là, c'était à Damon.

_**J'ai trouvé une lumière dans un magnifique océan**_  
><em><strong>J'ai choisi d'être heureuse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toi et moi, toi et moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes comme des diamants* dans le ciel<strong>_

_« Comment tu as pu laisser Damon sortir » Elena criait en même temps que Bonnie qui se défendit de suite n'aimant pas tous les reproches sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Ok, elle savait qu'Elena tenait beaucoup à Damon, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi avec elle._

_« Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais rien, tu n'étais pas à ma place » Bonnie cria coupant court son ami._

_« Oui tu as raison je n'étais pas à ta place, parce qu'à ta place je me serais battue au lieu de l'envoyer tuer des gens parce que c'est ce que tu viens de faire Bonnie. Damon a des problèmes de sang et toi tu l'envoi tout droit tuer des gens, tu seras complices de ce qu'il va faire « Elena cria à Bonnie qui restait à la regarder sachant très bien qu'elle se faisait complice de Damon, mais elle n'allait pas se sentir responsable de ce qui risquait de faire, il était seul responsable de ses actes. Ce n'était plus son job maintenant de faire attention à Damon. De toute manière, il ne voulait plus d'elle derrière son dos, il voulait se sentir libre. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire contre ça ? se battre ? Elle estimait qu'elle s'était déjà assez battue pour lui, elle avait beaucoup trop défendu leur relation et elle se sentait insultée en entendant le jugement de sa meilleure amie. Elle était énervée qu'Elena se permette ce genre de remarque. Elena n'avait pas subi tous ce qu'elle avait subi, elle n'était pas là à se ridiculiser à défendre quelqu'un devant le conseil, quelqu'un qui visiblement ne voulait pas être défendu. C'était peut-être mal ce qu'elle avait fait, mais c'est la seule chose dont elle ne va pas se sentir coupable. Damon allait passer en dernier sur cette liste dorénavant, c'est tout._

_Caroline restait à regarder ses deux amis mal à l'aise, elle sentait beaucoup trop d'animosité entre elles, une animosité qui se justifiait par le fait qu'Elena tenait beaucoup à Damon. Tout le monde le savait y compris Bonnie, Elena était liée à lui, elle le serait toujours et c'était ce lien qui la forçait à haïr Bonnie. Pour elle, Damon était sensé pouvoir toujours compté sur Bonnie, mais maintenant si même elle le laisse tombé sur qui d'autre pourra –t'il compter. Caroline allait parler voulant calmer ses deux amis, mais Bonnie la coupa ne la laissant pas en placer une._

_«Je t'interdis de me juger, si tu es si choqué va t'en, va chercher Damon, vas y « Bonnie disait en montant le ton. Elle pointa sa porte du doigt pour montrer la sortie à Elena. Elena resta à regarder Bonnie choqué._

_« Après tous ce que vous avez traversé ensemble » Elena se mît à dire ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer sa stupéfaction._

_« Après que je t'ai vu autant pleuré pour lui, lorsqu'il est mort, à chaque moment où il était loin de toi, je t'ai vu t'écrouler et là tu abandonnes si facilement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir « Elena disait choqué._

_« Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, tu n'as pas pensé à Stefan, aux gens qui tiennes à Damon comme Léo, Jess, Caroline, Moi et le plus important Damon, tu n'as simplement pensé qu'à toi « Elena continua surprenant Caroline et Bonnie._

_« Calmez vous « Caroline déclara dès qu'elle vît que Bonnie allait répondre. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Bonnie réponde parce qu'il suffisait de voir son visage pour savoir que peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, cela n'allait en rien arrangeait la situation._

_« Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir à propos de ce qu'on peut faire pour Damon parce que Bonnie je comprends parfaitement que tu es fatiguée, mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça « Caroline déclara se mettant en quelque sorte du côté d'Elena enfin c'était la manière dont Bonnie le prenait. Celle-ci secoua la tête._

_« Si je vous aie fait venir, c'était pour avoir du soutien, mais visiblement je me suis trompée « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant ses deux amis. Elle prît quelques choses à l'intérieur de son sac._

_« Non du to » Caroline allait parler, mais Bonnie la coupa_

_« Non je comprends, je suis la méchante bien et tiens « Bonnie se mît à dire en posant une page sur la table. Elena et Caroline regardèrent la page légèrement perturbé ne comprenant pas ce que c'était._

_« J'ai trouvé ça dans le livre des mes ancêtres, c'est tous ce que tu as à savoir sur les chasseurs, à la base c'est ce que je voulais te dire, mes ancêtres m'ont dit que par la force des choses tu en es devenue une, alors voila tous ce que tu as à savoir sur ce que tu es, je sais qu'en ce moment tu es perdu alors j'espère que ça t'aidera « Bonnie révélà d'un coup pour changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait plus parler de Damon. Elena prît la page surprise tout comme Caroline. Les deux levèrent la tête pour regarder Bonnie._

_« Maintenant, allez vous en « Bonnie termina puis monta les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre faisant sursauter les filles._

_« Bonnie » Caroline cria en vain._

Elena se réveilla de ses pensées et resta à regarder la page qui parlait des chasseurs et de leur habilité. En résumé, les chasseurs avaient les habilités des vampires, force, vitesse, ouï développée, mais en ce qui concerne la manipulation mentale, la soif pour le sang et surtout l'immortalité, les chasseurs ne possédaient pas tous ses attraits. Ils étaient plus humains qu'autre chose, ils pouvaient avoir des enfants, ils pouvaient vieillir comme des personnes normales et tous ce qu'Elena avait retenu de ça, c'était qu'elle pouvait vieillir, qu'elle pouvait avoir des enfants. Etrangement face à ce constat, elle commençait à remettre la vie qu'elle voulait en question, la vie qu'elle s'imaginait vivre avec Stefan. Ca serait mentir si elle disait qu'elle avait adoré être vampire parce qu'en réalité, elle avait détesté, mais elle se disait, _c'est ta vie maintenant autant t'y habitué, tu ne peux pas combattre qui tu es, tu es vampire maintenant c'est que tu es et c'est ce que tu seras pour le reste de ta vie _mais maintenant, cela changeait la donne parce que contrairement à devoir s'y habituer, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle était faite pour vivre normalement, pour vivre une vie ordinaire, la vie que ses parents auraient voulue pour elle. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que le destin avait fait en sorte de réaliser ce souhait, le souhait de ses parents, mais surtout son souhait. Mais cette vie normale ne correspondait pourtant pas à Stefan, la personne avec qui elle avait envisagé l'éternité, un mariage, un futur. Elena remît le papier dans sa poche et redéploya ses mains.

_**Tu es une étoile filante que je vois**_  
><em><strong>Une vision d'extase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras, je suis vivante<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ? » Elle se mît à dire en parlant du fait qu'elle commençait à envisager quelque chose qu'il y avait des années, voir des mois elle n'aurait jamais envisagé, c'est-à-dire vivre normalement sans vampire dans sa vie, sans aucun monde surnaturel et c'était d'autant plus conflictuel entre Bonnie et elle puisque celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de renoncer à ce monde surnaturel au contraire, elle voulait en faire parti pour rétablir les choses. Bonnie et elle se parlaient à peine depuis ce soir là, à vrai dire à chaque fois qu'elles se parlaient, elles en revenaient toujours à une dispute qui impliquait Damon et ensuite le fait que Bonnie avait l'air plus impliquée par le surnaturel que par Damon alors résultat des courses, les deux évitaient de se parler ce qui était assez triste pour Elena parce qu'elle devait avouer que son ami lui manquait. Cependant malgré le manque qu'elle avait, il y avait beaucoup de divergence entre elles, c'était comme si une montagne les séparait et c'était dingue de se rendre compte qu'il avait fallu un été pour que cette montagne se construise. Elena se réveilla ne voulant plus y penser. Elle sortît ensuite son portable de sa poche puis appela voulant entendre sa voix.

« Elena qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Stefan déclara au téléphone. Elena resta à regarder le ciel un moment

« Je voulais savoir où tu en étais ? Si tu l'avais trouvé « Elena demanda. Stefan resta à regarder le bar en face du parking. Il sortît de sa voiture, claqua sa portière et regarda le bar espérant avoir des informations là dedans.

« Non, mais je suis sur la voie « Stefan disait déterminé. Elena hocha la tête

« Je pensais que tu serais là pour la pré rentré de demain » Elena déclara. Stefan resta à ne rien dire

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'ai bien peur que Damon soit encore intervenu et qu'il ne soit pas seul « Elena fronça les sourcilles perturbé puis releva le haut de son corps. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour mettre ses longs cheveux en arrière.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il y a eu un carnage et cela n'a pas pu être l'œuvre de Damon, c'était beaucoup désordonné et barbare comme si un jeune vampire avait fait ça « Il disait.

« Qui te dit que Damon a fait parti de ce carnage »

« Il était là, je connais par cœur mon frère, et je sais pertinemment où il va aller si une part de lui est toujours là » Stefan disait en avançant.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul, dit moi où tu es, je peux t'aider à le ramener «

« Je ne veux pas t'impliquer encore plus »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tard « Elena déclara arrêtant Stefan dans sa marche. Il s'arrêta

« C'est de Damon dont il s'agit Stefan » Elle continua vraiment inquiète pour Damon ce que Stefan pouvait entendre.

« Je tiens autant à lui que toi « Elena termina. Stefan resta à ne rien dire un moment sachant très bien qu'Elena n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart surtout lorsque cela concernait Damon. Il resta silencieux un moment

« Je veux que tu passes une rentrée ordinaire comme tu en as toujours rêvé, c'est une nouvelle année et je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée au surnaturel cette année, tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre normalement dorénavant « Stefan disait parlant du fait qu'elle était chasseuses. Elena resta à regarder en face d'elle sachant pertinemment que cette réalisation changeait tout pour leur avenir à tous les deux, changeaient tout pour leur projet. Si elle vieillissait, et lui non, si elle pouvait avoir des enfants et lui non, c'était improbable dorénavant, ils étaient totalement l'opposé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une solution, lorsqu'on était chasseurs, on l'était pour la vie, cela était irréversible alors qu'avant, elle pouvait envisager de devenir vampire et vivre avec Stefan (même si elle n'en avait pas la volonté), mais là ils étaient totalement condamnés dans leur condition. Stefan ne pouvait pas la vampiriser, et il ne pouvait pas devenir humain. Ils étaient donc totalement incompatibles.

« C'est pas incompatible avec nous hein ? » Elena demanda subitement sentant qu'entre eux d'eux, il y avait beaucoup d'interrogations.

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire « Stefan déclara. Elena ne dît rien un moment tout comme lui, elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

« Je ne sais pas moi non plus « Elena finit par répondre. Stefan hocha la tête

« On en reparlera lorsque je serais rentré, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'appellerais demain pour la rentré « Il déclara puis raccrocha ne laissant même pas Elena répondre quelque chose. Celle-ci soupira puis se rallongea sur le béton agacé d'être finalement autant perdu qu'avant. Stefan entra quant à lui au bar qui était plutôt vide, il y avait quelques personnes, mais pas un très grand nombre. Dès qu'il fut entré, il vît le regard de tout le monde se posait sur lui. Il les regarda tous et hocha la tête comme pour les saluer ce qu'ils firent la plupart. Il avança lentement vers la barmaid.

« Excusez-moi « Stefan commença attirant le regard de la barmaid qui lui sourît de suite.

« Je peux vous aider « Stefan lui rendît un sourire

_**Je savais que nous ne ferions qu'un immédiatement**_  
><em><strong>Oh, immédiatement<strong>_  
><em><strong>Au premier regard, j'ai quitté l'énergie des rayons du soleil <strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai vu la vie dans tes yeux<strong>_

« Je cherche mon frère, je me demandais si vous ne l'auriez pas croisé par hasard « Stefan se mît à dire en sortant une photo de Damon. Avant de la montrer, il regarda la photo surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas de photo de Damon tout seul et que la plupart étaient des photos avec Bonnie. Il posa la photo de Damon et Bonnie puis la retourna. La barmaid baissa la tête et prît la photo de suite. Elle se mît à sourire

« Oh Damon, tu es son frère Stefan c'est ça « Elle déclara ce qui surpris Stefan. Elle donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient bien.

« Oué, Damon vous a parlé de moi « Il demanda

« Un peu » La barmaid disait avec un grand sourire en voyant la photo de Damon. Elle leva la tête

« Grâce à lui, il y avait du monde, il sait mettre l'ambiance, c'est dommage, vous l'avez raté d'une journée, il est parti ce matin « La fille déclara avec un sourire qui étonna Stefan. Damon avait l'air de lui avoir laissé de bon souvenir.

« Et vous savez où il a prévu de partir « Elle resta à ne rien dire un long moment

« Attendez « Elle se mît à dire puis se retourna et sortît une carte. Stefan vît une fléchette plantée dessus.

« Sa copine et lui s'amusent à choisir leur prochaine destination comme ça « Elle déclara en souriant. Stefan fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Sa copine «

« Oui, fille plutôt mignonne même très mignonne, blonde et des yeux très bleus un peu comme lui, je trouvais d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient super bien ensemble « Elle avoua puis regarda la photo

« C'est une de ses copines j'imagine « Elle demanda en regardant Bonnie sur la photo. Stefan hocha la tête

« C'était « Il répondit seulement. La barmaid hocha la tête

« En même temps, ça se voit que c'est un briseur de cœur «

« De quoi Damon avait l'air ? Heureux, triste ? » Il demanda intrigué essayant de cerner Damon. La barmaid sourît

« Heureux comme si demain il risquait de mourir, même très heureux « Elle continua en rigolant sous l'œil perplexe de Stefan. Celui-ci tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder la carte et voir la prochaine destination de Damon.

* * *

><p>« Sérieux Sean, c'est quoi ces photos de beau gosse que tu nous as fait « Tyler disait au téléphone ce qui fît rire son pote. Tyler pouvait entendre le rire de Matt à côté de Sean. Il était sur son lit et regardait sur facebook, les photos de vacance de Sean et Matt. Les deux étaient revenus hier, et Sean avait décidé de rester à Mystic Fall pour suivre le cursus universitaire avec ses potes. Nouvelle qui fît plaisir, même plus à Tyler qui aimait vraiment la compagnie de Matt et Sean.<p>

« Tu aurais dû venir chez moi aussi, tu te serais grave marré » Sean disait au téléphone.

« Dit si tu veux me dégouter, c'est réussi « Tyler disait tout en fixant son écran.

« C'était mon but « Sean répondit. Tyler sourît puis regarda l'heure.

« Il se fait tard j'y vais« Tyler se mît à dire en regardant l'heure.

« Va y ok à demain » Sean déclara puis raccrocha. Tyler raccrocha, il sourît en pensant à Sean. Il reposa son téléphone sur le côté puis regarda son écran d'ordinateur. Il resta à regarder l'écran pensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que Sean l'appelle. Il était en train de regarder son statut. Il suffisait d'un bouton pour changer son statut, mais il n'arrivait pas. Il toucha avec son curseur le statut puis resta à cibler le statut célibataire sans jamais cliquer pensant à sa dernière discussion avec Caroline, avant son départ.

_« Je pensais que c'était plus d'actualité ton départ enfin c'est ce que tu m'avais dit avec tous ce qui s'était passé chez toi et le départ de Damon « Tyler disait intrigué assis sur les escaliers devant sa maison. Il avait son dos posé sur la bordure tout comme Caroline et les deux se faisaient face à face retenant leur dos grâce à la bordure du porche. _

_« C'était le cas « Caroline répondit en pliant ses jambes. Elle haussa les épaules ensuite _

_« Mais j'en ai marre de changer mes plans à cause du surnaturel. Elena n'a fait que changé ses plans à cause de ce monde tout comme Bonnie. Et maintenant, Elena est contente d'avoir la vie normale qu'elle aurait dû avoir, elle voit ce qui lui est arrivé comme une bénédiction « Tyler regarda sceptique Caroline _

_« Quel est le rapport avec toi ? »_

_**Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants  
>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<br>Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants  
>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

_« Elle voit une bénédiction en ce qu'elle est devenue comme moi. Etre un vampire est une bénédiction, être un hybride aussi, je peux faire ce que je veux, découvrir les choses que j'ai toujours voulu, voyager, suivre les plans que j'ai envie ou ceux que je n'ai pas déjà planifié » Caroline se mît à dire surprenant Tyler. Elle haussa les épaules_

_« il y a plus que Mystic Fall et je veux plus que Mystic Fall, je mérite mieux que cette vie qu'on nous condamne à avoir « Caroline déclara honnêtement ayant marre._

_« Et pendant ce moment de répit qu'on a tous, je dois en profiter « Elle continua._

_« Mais Wyatt est toujours dehors, Bonnie a toujours besoin de nous « Tyler disait totalement perdu par tous les discours de normalité sortant de la bouche de Caroline. Elena, il comprenait, mais Caroline cela le surprenait. _

_« C'est plus à nous de nous battre dorénavant, c'est aux gardianes, ou peu importe»_

_« C'est plus à nous de nous battre ? « Tyler répéta perdu légèrement surpris voir choqué d'entendre ça._

_« Bonnie se bat elle alors qu'elle n'est pas obligée, je choisis de me battre même si je ne suis pas obligé, il y a quelques choses dehors qui est dangereux, c'est à nous de changer les choses, on peut se battre et avoir la vie qu'on veut « Tyler disait. _

_« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux laisser tomber Bonnie après tous ce qu'elle est en train de subir » Il continua n'arrivant vraiment pas à comprendre. Caroline se leva subitement agacé. Elle s'éloigna puis se retourna vers lui._

_« Ce n'est pas à propos de Bonnie Tyler, pour une fois ce n'est pas à propos d'elle « Caroline déclara en montant le ton agacé. Tyler resta à la regarder toujours assis sur les escaliers._

_« C'est à propos de moi, et de ce que je veux, juste moi. Dieu sait à quel point je suis prête à tout pour Bonnie, tu sais mes sentiments pour elle, mais je ne peux pas me refuser de vivre pour elle, ou pour toi « Caroline disait honnêtement agacé que Tyler essaye de la faire se sentir mal. Tyler resta à la fixer sans rien dire comprenant, c'était vrai. Tout ne tournait pas autour de Bonnie, ce n'était pas parce que Bonnie ne pouvait pas avoir la vie normale qu'elle voulait, que les autres devaient ne pas l'avoir. Caroline avait raison, elle avait des projets autres que ceux de Bonnie et même si elle aimait son amie de tout son cœur, il y avait un temps pour tout, et c'était le temps pour elle d'essayer d'apprendre à se connaitre, d'apprendre de nouvelle chose. Ce n'était pas parce que Wyatt était parmi eux que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Tyler resta à fixer sa petite-amie comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais c'était simplement dure pour lui de se dire que Caroline avait une autre vision de sa vie que lui, c'était logique en même temps, à chacun sa vie, à chacun son histoire et pendant longtemps, les deux s'étaient rassurés en se disant que leur histoire ne faisait qu'une, mais maintenant ils voyaient tous des perspectives différentes. _

_« Tu comprends constamment ce qu'elle ressent et j'adore ça, mais essaye de comprendre ce que je ressens moi et pas elle « Caroline continua. C'était horrible à penser, mais elle ne s'en voulait pas de penser comme ça. Elle comprenait les dangers, les risques autour de chacun d'eux et Tyler avait l'air de penser qu'elle les laissé tombé, mais elle ne les laissé pas tombé, c'était simplement qu'elle choisissait une autre voix. Tyler et elle restèrent à se regarder un moment laissant se propager la tension dans l'air. Caroline attendît que Tyler dise quelque chose, mais il ne disait rien, il restait là à la fixer sans rien dire._

_« Dit quelque chose, ne me fais pas me sentir mal, je n'aime pas ça » Caroline avoua interrompant le silence. Tyler resta à la fixer, il hocha la tête d'un coup._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Tu as raison « Tyler se mît à dire en positionnant son corps de façon à être en face de Caroline. Il joignît ses mains l'une à l'autre ne cachant pas à travers sa gestuelle et ses expressions que quelque chose le dérangeait. Il leva la tête _

_« Tu as raison, on mérite tout deux la vie qu'on souhaite alors il n'y a plus rien à dire » Tyler continua. Caroline resta à le regarder sentant qu'il avait du mal avec cette idée. Elle sentît ses yeux la piquaient et s'humidifiaient subitement._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille « Caroline disait_

_« Bien sûre que je vais t'en vouloir Caroline « Tyler se mît à dire essayant de garder son calme, mais c'était dure et cela s'entendait à travers son intonation. Il y eut un long silence avant que Tyler continue avec beaucoup de difficulté. _

_« Tu es en train de rompre avec moi « Il disait. Caroline retînt sa respiration, son souffle._

_« Et je sais qu'on avait convenu ça au début, mais j'espérais que ça soit plus d'actualité, je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde et au final on ne l'est pas « Il continua. Caroline hocha la tête_

_« Je pars demain, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles ce soir, c'est sensé être notre au revoir « Caroline avoua. Tyler ne dît rien, il resta immobile, paralysé par la réalisation que c'était un au revoir, mais il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui en vouloir ce soir. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle se mettant face à elle. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment. Il regarda les yeux de Caroline qui était en train d'illuminaient de douleur et il comprît qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir même s'il le voulait, c'était Caroline Forbes, qui pourrait en vouloir à cette fille. Elle était pétillante, gentille, forte, adorable, Caroline au final. Il esquissa un sourire._

_**Briller comme un diamant  
>Briller comme un diamant<br>Briller comme un diamant  
>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

_**Briller comme un diamant**_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

_« Je n'ai pas envie de faire un discours trop cliché, et romantique ce n'est pas mon truc « Il avoua ce qui fît sourire Caroline qui sentît une larme coulait. Elle essuya de suite sa joue tout en souriant._

_« Je sai » _

_« Mais j'ai adoré chaque moment que j'ai passé avec toi » Tyler disait surprenant Caroline. Elle resta à le regarder étonnée ne cachant pas du tout sa surprise ce qui fît sourire intérieurement Tyler qui avait l'impression qu'il ne disait effectivement pas souvent des choses mignonnes. _

_« J'ai vécu une période difficile en devenant un Loup Garou et si j'ai survécu à tous ses moments sombres et triste dans ma vie, c'est grâce à toi... » Tyler avoua voyant les flashbacks de tous les moments dures qu'il avait vécu. Son père qui était assez violent avec lui, sa mère qui avait un très fort penchant pour l'alcool, et lui qui était un vrai con d'adolescent qui ne faisait que jouer et ne se soucier de personne et grâce à Caroline, il n'était plus cette personne, plus maintenant. _

_« J'ai survécu grâce à toi Caroline Forbes » Il continua. Caroline ne pu retenir ses larmes _

_« Moi aussi» Elle se mît à dire puis enlaça subitement Tyler entourant fortement son cou de ses bras. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle mais ne voyait à peine à cause de ses larmes._

_« Moi aussi « Elle répéta repensant à son tour à toute sa vie avant de le rencontrer. Elle avait eu beaucoup de changement dans sa vie à son tour, elle avait changé aussi, elle était beaucoup moins insouciante qu'autrefois, elle se souciait beaucoup plus des autres qu'avant. Ëtre vampire l'avait transformé aussi et avoir Tyler près d'elle ensuite l'avait fait oublier toute ses difficultés. _

_« Et je ne suis jamais resté autant avec la même fille « Tyler se mît à dire en souriant ce qui fît rire Caroline qui se disait qu'elle aussi._

_« Moi aussi » Elle disait se rendant compte qu'ils étaient parfaits pour être ensemble. Ils étaient pareils de la tête aux pieds. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils perdirent tout deux leur sourire réalisant vraiment qu'ils étaient en train de rompre. Ils ne dirent rien, Tyler se contenta d'entourer Caroline à son tour de ses bras ne voulant pas encore la laissé partir._

_« Je t'aime « Caroline déclara pour essayer d'adoucir leur au revoir, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était en train de le quitter. _

Tyler secoua la tête subitement ne voulant plus y penser. Il resta sur la case célibataire avec son curseur, il était sensé mettre célibataire, et il allait le faire là maintenant, enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait. Il resta son doigt paralysé puis soupira et décida de fermer le clapet de son ordinateur. Il posa ensuite son ordinateur à côté, puis s'allongea sur le dos agacé tout en mettant bien son coussin derrière sa tête.

« Demain, je le ferais « Il disait même s'il savait qu'à chaque fois, il remettait au lendemain sans jamais le faire. Tyler resta à regarder son plafond puis se mît sur le côté décidé à aller se coucher surtout que demain c'était leur pré rentré à l'université. Tyler resta des minutes dans cette position, mais très vite il changea de position ayant trop de chose en tête. Il soupira lorsqu'au bout d'une heure, il se retrouva toujours sur le dos à regarder le plafond. Il se releva puis prît son téléphone se disant qu'il avait besoin de compagnie pour éviter de penser. Il se releva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie pour aller se chercher un truc à boire, cela allait l'occuper se disait-il. Il composa son numéro et appela.

_**Les paumes levées vers l'univers**_  
><em><strong>Alors que nous, "moonshine*" et "molly*"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sentons la chaleur, nous ne mourrons jamais,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

_**Tu es une étoile filante que je vois**_  
><em><strong>Une vision d'extase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras, je suis vivante<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

« Oui « Bonnie déclara seulement un peu essoufflée. Dès qu'il entendît son essoufflement. Tyler soupira tout en ouvrant son frigo se doutant parfaitement de l'endroit où elle était.

« Sérieux, tu es encore là bas « Tyler disait surpris en sortant sa bouteille d'eau. Il avait appelé avec le léger espoir qu'elle ne soit pas encore là bas, mais la connaissant, c'était sûre, elle avait passé tout l'été à rénover cette maison, non rénover était un grand mot, c'était plutôt la reconstruire. Oui cette maison avait été détruite pas les flammes, des flammes que Katherine avait causé.

Ces derniers temps, Bonnie essayait de récupérer, l'ancienne maison des sorcières, la maison où des centaines de sorcières étaient mortes, brûlées par les fondateurs de Mystic Fall. Elle voulait que ce lieu ne représente plus un lieu de mort et de désolation, mais quelque chose de plus convivial, oui convivial surtout pour ce qui allait se passer la semaine prochaine. Bonnie sourît en voyant l'inquiétude de Tyler dans cette simple réflexion. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle s'implique autant dans cette maison, qu'elle s'implique autant à honorer les sorcières et étrangement c'était ça. Elle avait décidé d'honorer les sorcières par le biais de cette maison.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de boulot, Tyler, la maison est peut-être fini, mais je n'ai même pas fait encore les décorations et tout l'intérieur « Bonnie disait agacée.

« Bonnie, regarde tous ce que tu as fait ? Tu as reconstruites cette maison presque à toi toute seule en plus de mon aide c'est vrai, mais c'est déjà un exploit «

« Je sais, mais je veux que tout soit parfait, ce n'est pas n'importe qui que je reçois Ty » Bonnie déclara montrant son anxiété. Tyler s'assît sur sa chaise comprenant.

« A propos ça, tu es sûre de toi » Il déclara encore une fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait, mais il avait besoin de lui redire ce soir.

« Fais moi confiance, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin qu'on crève tous l'abcès « Bonnie déclara ce que Tyler savait. En même temps, elle ne se risquerait pas à organiser une soirée entière, une réception si elle en avait pas besoin. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'impliquait autant dans quelque chose ce que Tyler savait. Il y eut un long silence avant que celui reprenne.

« Tu es sûre que tu en as besoin pour ça « Tyler se mît à dire. Bonnie ne dît rien toujours à genou sur le toit. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle la vue du ciel se doutant parfaitement de ce que Tyler insinuait.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas le cas, cela n'a rien à voir avec Damon » Bonnie disait ne voulant pas passer par 4 chemins. Tyler resta à jouer avec la bouteille, c'était con, mais cela lui prenait vraiment la tête, ce que Bonnie faisait.

« Tu es sûre de ça »

« Tu t'investis autant pour quelque chose que les sorcières souhaitaient, ces mêmes sorcières qui t'ont fais la misère. C'est bizarre «

« Tu penses que je fais ça pour combler l'absence de Damon. Tu penses que je cherche à éviter de me retrouver seul face à Wyatt alors je pactise avec tous ceux avec qui je peux « Bonnie se mît à dire se doutant parfaitement que Tyler pensait ça. Tyler resta à ne rien dire sentant à travers le ton de Bonnie qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop ses insinuations.

« Je m'inquiète tu sais « Tyler déclara seulement ce que Bonnie trouva mignon. Bonnie se releva subitement, elle essuya ses genoux puis s'assît au bord du toit n'ayant plus peur depuis un bon moment du vertige.

« J'ai peur que l'absence de Damon dans ta vie te force à faire des choix que tu ne veux pas faire, mais que tu fais parce que tu ne sais plus où aller. Damon était ta direction et maintenant ? « Tyler avoua honnêtement. Bonnie sourît

_**Au premier regard, j'ai senti l'énergie des rayons du soleil**_  
><em><strong>J'ai vu la vie dans tes yeux<strong>_

_**Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants**_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

« Oui Tyler, l'absence de Damon m'a forcé à faire ce que je fais, oui c'est vrai parce que s'il était avec moi maintenant, je me battrais à ses côtés pour mon lien, mais tu me connais, je chercherais à combattre Wyatt aussi. J'aimerais le combattre avec Damon à mes côtés, mais malheuresement je ne peux pas, alors je fais des alliances. Mon choix de combattre Wyatt aurait été là avec ou sans Damon Tyler, c'est tous ce qui importe « Bonnie répondit honnêtement ne voulant pas que Tyler croive qu'elle se battait seulement pour combler l'absence de Damon, non pas du tout. Damon n'avait pas autant d'emprise sur ses volontés, sur sa volonté d'aider le plus grand nombres de gens, de se sentir utile en tant que sorcière, d'aider à combattre Wyatt et les prisonniers. Tyler se mît à sourire.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, et je suis un con « Il disait par rapport à ses insinuations qui pouvait être assez insultante. Bonnie sourît

« Non, tu es honnêtes comme d'habitude « Elle disait. Elle regarda ensuite derrière elle, le toit qu'elle devait finir de nettoyer.

« Ecoute je dois finir, on pourra en reparler si tu veux « Bonnie continua voulant en finir ce soir. Tyler se mît à sourire comprenant

« Ok moi qui espérait que tu me berces, je tombe au mauvais moment « Tyler répliqua ce qui fît sourire sa camarade.

« Si tu veux demain soir « Elle répondit

« Ok bien réserve ta soirée pour moi « Tyler disait.

« Pas de souci ha en fait Ty « Bonnie se mît à dire. Tyler resta à regarder en face de lui attendant.

« Bonne rentrée, je sais que tu as toujours été pressé d'aller à l'université « Bonnie disait. Tyler sourît

« Oué, je compte m'amuser, rencontrer des filles bien sur, faire la fête quoi « Bonnie rigola

« Oué, surtout fais ça pour moi « Elle répondit en souriant.

« Allez je te laisse « Elle disait puis raccrocha. Tyler posa le téléphone sur la table. Il resta à réfléchir un moment se montrant très pensif d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, c'est la rentré qui te stress » Tyler entendît, il leva la tête et vît sa mère descendre en robe de chambre elle aussi pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle prît sa bouteille et se retourna vers son fils qui avait l'air soucieux.

« Non c'est Bonnie « Sa mère ouvra la bouche comprenant.

« Je vois, laisse moi devinez c'est par rapport au fait qu'elle organise une réunion avec la plupart des membres important du monde surnaturel « Sa mère disait en relativisant. Tyler tourna sa tête

« On parle de gardiane, de sorcières, de Loup garou et de Slevin » Tyler disait n'aimant pas ça.

« Je sais qu'elle veut rétablir l'alliance que ses ancêtres ont autrefois crée, mais ces gens, elle ne peut pas leur faire confiance, la seule confiance qu'elle peut avoir est celle de ses amis « Tyler disait ce qui étonna sa mère qu'il est un avis tranché sur la question. Généralement, il était d'accord pour tous ce que Bonnie faisait, c'était d'ailleurs impressionnant de voir à quel point il était proche de Bonnie. Sa mère s'assît sur une chaise

« Bonnie est une grande fille, elle sait sur qui elle peut et ne peut pas avoir confiance, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu feras toujours parti de ceux en qui elle a confiance « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Tyler.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça « Il demanda. Sa mère hocha la tête avec un sourire

« Je ne sais pas, depuis la minute où tu as su qu'elle allait rénover la maison des sorcières tu t'es montré désagréable » Elle avoua. Tyler resta à fixer sa mère un long moment sachant pertinemment qu'il avait été comme ça.

_**Briller comme un diamant**_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

_**Briller comme un diamant**_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

« C'est juste que Damon est parti, Sameh est parti avec Nicolas et même si elle ne dît rien, elle est effrayée de voir que Sameh est parti voir sa famille. Caroline est parti faire sa découvert du monde et les autres et moi partons pour la fac à notre tour. Tout le monde la quitte et elle, elle reste ici dans cette maison pour essayer de réconcilier ce qu'elle est avec le monde surnaturel » Tyler s'arrêta un moment essayant de faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste enfermée dans ce monde là, qu'elle oublie le monde dans lequel ils sont tous, dans lequel il est.

« Tout le monde avance, tourne la page pour une vie meilleur, pour une vie normale mais elle, elle s'enferme dans ce monde surnaturel, et je ne veux pas ça pour elle, parce que ce monde va la rendre seule. Je ne peux pas être avec elle tout le temps maintenant qu'il y a la fac et je peux pas compter sur Damon, Sameh ou Caroline et Elena pour-être là pour elle et ces gens vers qui elle se tourne, elle ne pourra pas leur faire confiance alors j'ai peur pour elle, j'ai peur qu'elle se sente seule « Tyler avoua. Sa mère resta à le regarder comprenant.

« Peut-être qu'elle se sentira seule Tyler, et peut-être que c'est qu'elle veut, mais elle veut faire les choses correctement et bien dorénavant et la Bonnie que j'ai vu trimmer pour cette maison est ce que toi ou Nicolas, Caroline ou Sameh veulent voir. Une Bonnie qui sait enfin ce qu'elle veut et qui est prête à tout pour le faire, elle veut protéger les gens, elle veut se sentir utile comme sorcières et elle commence à apprendre à l'être. Elle s'est sentie beaucoup trop coupable au cours de sa vie et maintenant elle est en paix avec elle au prix de la solitude peut-être c'est vrai, mais lorsque je te vois autant inquiète pour elle, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit seule « Sa mère se mît à dire faisant réfléchir Tyler qui avait remarqué aussi que Bonnie était beaucoup plus en paix avec elle-même et c'était en parti pour ça qu'elle organisait cette réunion dans laquelle les différents mondes allaient se rencontrer. Carole posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

_**Briller comme un diamant**_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_

_**Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants**_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel<strong>_

« Les gens partent Tyler c'est la vie, ça me tue de voir que tu vas vivre à la fac et je vais me sentir seul c'est vrai, mais c'est la vie mon fils. Bonnie l'a comprist, j'en suis sûre, mais tu devrais aussi le comprendre « Tyler serra la bouteille comprenant pourquoi sa mère lui disait ça. Elle lui disait ça parce qu'elle savait que Caroline manquait à Tyler, qu'il avait du mal avec son départ, elle savait que Soul n'était pas revenu depuis la dernière fois et que cela minait Tyler. Il se sentait abandonné par Soul et Caroline, elle le savait.

« Soul n'était pas sensé partir comme ça « Tyler avoua. Sa mère fronça les sourcilles

« Qui te dit qu'il est parti ? Bonnie t'a dit qu'à tout moment, tu peux lui demander de l'aide »

« Non il est parti » Tyler disait

« Tu ne le sais pas, tu devrais essayer de le conta…. »

« Maman » Tyler se mît à dire. Sa mère arrêta voyant que Tyler ne voulait pas entendre parler de Soul.

« Fais moi confiance, Soul est parti, je le sais « Il disait ce qui intrigua sa mère qui se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi sûr. Elle ne dît rien.

« Il est parti « Tyler répéta avec difficulté puis s'en alla en haut laissant sa mère seule. Celle-ci tourna sa tête.

« Tyler « Elle disait puis sortit de la cuisine. Elle regarda en haut des escaliers et entendît la porte de Tyler claquait. Elle resta à regarder en haut inquiète pour lui. Soul était plus qu'un ami pour lui, il était une partie de lui et cela ne pouvait faire que mal de ne plus la sentir.

_**l**_

_**Briller comme un diamant**_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ohhhhhhhh..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Briller comme un diamant.<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Laisse tomber Bonnie « Bonnie se disait à elle-même après avoir frotté le toit. Elle s'arrêta, reposa l'éponge, la brosse dans le sceau trop fatigué pour continuer. Elle enleva ses gants et rattacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval correctement. Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel retrouvant sa respiration et de l'air enfin de l'air parce que l'odeur des produits allait la tuer, littéralement. Elle regarda la lune et sourît<p>

« Comment tu vas toi en haut ? Pas trop fatigué à me regarder « Elle disait puis sourît. C'était bizarre, mais depuis que le pouvoir des sorcières étaient en elle, elle appréciait beaucoup plus la nature, les éléments. Bonnie ferma les yeux et resta à écouter le silence, elle prît une profonde inspiration et resta à profiter de l'extérieur toujours du le toit jusqu'à qu'elle entendît sa voix l'interrompre.

« Alors c'est vrai « Elle ouvra les yeux et soupira déjà agacé d'entendre Monsieur. Elle tourna sa tête et le vît en bas. Celui-ci regardait la maison surpris en voyant qu'elle avait été refaite totalement. C'était impressionnant, d'autant plus impressionnant qu'elle avait tout refait elle-même.

« Les rumeurs étaient vrai alors, tu prévois vraiment de rencontrer ton alliance enfin celle du conseil « Klaus disait avec un air moqueur comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Bonnie soupira encore une fois.

« Tiens, monsieur a dénié répondre à mes messages, à vrai dire tu l'aurais su personnellement si tu n'étais pas trop occupé à te la jouer solo « Bonnie disait agacé, agacé c'était le mot. Elle resta à le regarder pensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu, c'était la même fois où ils étaient tout deux partis voir Angel.

_« Je ne réveillerais pas Angel même après ce que j'ai vu, je sais qu'il est en vie, mais il est hors de question que je prenne le risque que Wyatt le trouve et que celui-ci lui dise où sont les alchimistes « Bonnie disait sur son porche avec Klaus qui était en train de réfléchir de l'autre côté. Bonnie resta à regarder le dos de Klaus. Il se retourna vers Bonnie. Il utilisa subitement sa vitesse rapide surprenant Bonnie qui sentît que la boussole avait disparu de ses mains. Elle regarda ses mains puis leva la tête pour regarder Klaus qui était en train de serrer la boussole fort comme s'il essayait de la détruire._

_« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant intrigué Klaus qui ouvra délicatement sa main. _

_«Premièrement, on doit détruire la boussole si on veut s'assurer que personne ne trouve Angel puisque visiblement sa boussole est la seule chose qui puisse nous mener à lui « Klaus déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête ayant aussi pensé à ça._

_« Mais visiblement la boussole est indestructible, mais je peux essayer de me renseigner auprès de Casey « Bonnie se mît à dire. Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant le regard de Klaus _

_« Rassure-moi, dit moi que ce « Casey » n'est pas un gardiane « Klaus disait. Bonnie hocha la tête_

_« Il est un gardiane pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda perdu par le regard de Klaus qui avait l'air pas du tout convaincu._

_« Peut être parce que les gardianes m'ont envoyé dans une prison et m'ont rendu humain avec l'aide des sorcières et que ces même gardiane se sont fait un malin plaisir à détruire ta vie en plus de celle de Damon, alors je ne sais, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance, qui nous dit pas que lorsque tu leur diras pour Angel, ils feront en sorte de le cacher ou trouver un moyen de le tuer définitivement « Klaus disait. Bonnie resta à regarder Klaus un long moment comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était dingue qu'il pensait autant à tout. _

_« Mais techniquement ils feront en sorte que les alchimistes ne nuisent plus, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut tous à moins que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ancienne ami Angel « Elle disait. Klaus esquissa un léger sourire, tout petit sourire._

_« Si Angel m'a appris quelque chose c'est que les gardianes ne sont pas aussi gentils qu'on le pense, moins de gens sauront pour la boussole et Angel, mieux ça sera, l'expérience me l'a appris. Pour l'instant, on est les deux seules personnes à savoir à propos d'Angel et j'estime que c'est déjà énorme, la discrétion est notre atout « Klaus disait parlant comme un vrai stratège. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment comprenant. Elle resta à regarder Klaus puis s'éloigna de lui tout en se tournant réfléchissant. Klaus regardait le dos de Bonnie attendant. _

_« Tu veux qu'on garde cette information entre nous si j'ai bien compris « Bonnie se mît à dire en se retournant vers Klaus._

_« Mais cette histoire avec Hope, peut-être que les gardianes peuvent nous aider qu'est ce qu'on fait, je ne les implique pas « Bonnie demanda, elle arrêta subitement de parler se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de demander la marche à suivre à Klaus. Klaus regarda le vide un moment essayant de réfléchir._

_« Non, tu ne les impliques pas pour l'instant. Essaye de savoir ce que Casey sait à propos du lien, essaye de savoir s'il est au courant pour le fait que Hope et moi avons de l'alchimie en nous et somme la convoitise de Wyatt « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles intrigué _

_« Techniquement ils le savent puisque Slevin était là, peut-être qui leur a dit « Klaus resta à regarder Bonnie pensant à Slevin._

_« Je veux savoir si Slevin leur a dit ou pas, s'il leur a dit alors oui tu pourras parler de Hope, mais sinon tu gardes ça pour toi parce que j'ai pas envie que les gardianes s'en prennent à Hope et moi en raison du fait que Wyatt aura besoin de nous « Klaus disait. Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement que c'était un danger en plus pour Klaus si l'alliance des gardianes savaient à propos de lui surtout que les gardianes ne lui faisaient pas confiance alors il aurait le droit à pas mal d'ennemi si la nouvelle qu'il était fait d'alchimie sortait. Bonnie resta à regarder Klaus assimilant un peu sa stratégie. Oué Klaus pensait vraiment à tout. _

_« Mais pourquoi tu penses que SLevin ne leur aurait pas dit à propos de toi ? tu insinues qu'il te protége ce qui s'en vouloir t'offenser, m'étonnerait vu tous ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour les sorcières, les gardianes etc « Klaus se mît à sourire voyant que Bonnie n'était pas aussi perspicace et observatrice que lui._

_« Dit, tu es quelqu'un qui a tout sacrifié du jour au lendemain pour des gens qui t'ont dit que si tu ne le faisais pas, tu mettrais tout le monde en danger et un jour on t'apprend que ces mêmes personnes t'ont menti depuis le début, que depuis le début, ils se sont servis de toi comment tu réagis ? » Klaus demanda. Bonnie resta à réfléchir _

_« Mal « Elle disait. Klaus soupira_

_« Et « _

_« Je n'accorderais plus ma confiance, je me retiendrais même de leur dire certaines choses que je sais « Bonnie disait voyant où voulait en venir Klaus. Celui-ci hocha la tête_

_« Alors informe toi pour savoir si Slevin a réagi comme nous on aurait réagi et en fonction de la réponse de ce Casey, on verra si tu lui en parles « Klaus disait _

_« En fait si j'ai bien compris depuis tout à l'heure, la seule personne à laquelle tu veux que je fasse confiance est toi ce qui est totalement ironique non « Bonnie se mît à dire avec un léger air moqueur. Klaus leva la tête _

_« Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, je te demande de réfléchir avec cohérence et évitait de te faire avoir par des gens comme des gardianes « Klaus disait installant un silence entre eux. Bonnie ne dît rien _

_« Ok bien, alors je garde la boussole « Bonnie déclara en tendant sa main. Klaus se mît à sourire voyant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. _

_« J'essaierais de me renseigner pour savoir si je peux la détruire » Bonnie déclara. Klaus posa la boussole dans la main de Bonnie qui la resserra de suite. Elle leva la tête et regarda Klaus._

_« Et moi, et ma famille partons à la recherche de Hope « Klaus déclara puis s'en alla. Il descendît à toute vitesse les escaliers sous le regard de Bonnie qui resta à le regarder partir sans rien dire. _

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais écouté mes conseils la dernière fois, au lieu de t'éloigner des gardianes et des sorcières, tu comptes faire ami-ami avec eux, tu es naïve ou simplement stupide « Klaus disait d'en bas. Bonnie se mît à sourire

« J'ai suivi tes conseils, je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de tu sais qui et je ne vais pas leur dire. D'ailleurs, tu as eu raison Slevin n'a rien dit à Casey à propos de Hope et toi « Bonnie se mît à dire surprenant légèrement Klaus. Il avait émis cette théorie comme ça, mais il ne pensait pas que SLevin allait garder le secret, un secret qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Oui si les gardianes et le reste du monde savaient que Hope et Klaus étaient la convoitise de Wyatt, ils feraient tous en sorte qu'ils ne le soient plus tout deux. Slevin ne les avait donc pas mis en danger ce qui était un bon point pour Klaus. Bonnie remarqua la réflexion de Klaus sur son visage, puis continua

« mais j'ai besoin de réconcilier un peu tout le monde et comme visiblement, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Hope malgré nos différentes tentatives respectives, il est peut être-temps qu'on établisse un plan pour contrer Wyatt et j'ai envie qu'on élabore un plan tous ensemble « Bonnie disait en se relevant. Elle essuya ses jambes puis prît le sceau. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle sous le regard de Klaus qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tout prévu, c'était bizarre qu'elle soit aussi sûre d'elle. Il resta à la fixer surpris, mais finit par rouler des yeux en voyant Bonnie hésiter à descendre de l'échelle. Elle hésitait en descendant parce que c'était un peu trop haut et à ce moment Klaus se disait, qu'elle était bien celle qu'il avait quitté, il y a des mois de ça. L'échelle trembla forçant Bonnie à s'arrêter. Klaus utilisa sa vitesse rapide et tint l'échelle tout en roulant des yeux. Bonnie regarda Klaus surprise. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se retint préférant passer au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Hope, que ma famille et moi n'avons rien « Klaus déclara. Bonnie descendît l'échelle puis regarda Klaus.

« Contrairement à toi, Aiden et Elijah donnent des nouvelles même Lester répond lorsque je l'appelle « Elle déclara puis s'éloigna. Elle se dirigea devant la maison pour poser le sceau près des autres affaires. Elle s'accroupît et commença à ranger sans regarder Klaus.

« Le but d'une alliance est de s'informer et d'être dépendant « Bonnie continua. Klaus se retrouva sceptique devant la phrase de Bonnie qui avait l'air de lui faire une leçon de morale. Une leçon de morale à lui vraiment ?

« Je sais beaucoup plus de chose sur les alliances que toi, ton statut actuel ne te permet pas d'avoir des demandes, et des attentes envers moi. On est peut-être une alliance, mais je suis indépendant, je ne suis pas ton ami ou peu importe, je suis Klaus Ileriane, je te rappelle « Bonnie arrêta de ranger puis tourna sa tête ayant marre des aires supérieurs de Klaus. Il avait un égo tellement surdimensionné que cela la dépassait.

« Ok, mais je ne te fais pas confiance, qui me dit que tu n'as pas vendu ton âme à Wyatt, après tout tu l'as vends facilement « Bonnie déclara surprenant Klaus. Elle était franche ok se disait-il.

« Je réfléchis avec cohérence comme tu me l'as conseillé, et m'a réflexion m'a menée au fait qu'à tout moment pendant tes mois d'absence, tu as pu retourner ta veste et rejoindre l'alliance de Wyatt « Bonnie continua reprenant les mots de Klaus. Ils restèrent à se regarder silencieusement jusqu'à que Klaus se mît à rire.

« Tu as pigé le truc, tu vois la méfiance que tu as envers moi, ait la même pour les gardianes « Klaus disait en pointant Bonnie du doigt. Bonnie resta à le regarder

« Je suis sérieuse « Bonnie continua. Klaus perdît petit à petit son sourire. Il savait très bien qu'elle était sérieuse, mais il s'en foutait de ses doutes.

« Je sais que tu es sérieuse, je suis sérieux aussi, garde cette méfiance envers moi et ma famille, méfiance est ta survie ce qui m'amène à ce que tu prévois de faire lors de la réunion « Bonnie comprît que cela ne servait à rien de demander à Klaus si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, en même temps il avait raison, c'était de la naïveté pure. Ne donne ta confiance à personne, c'était la philosophie du monde surnaturel.

« Je sais ce que je peux dire, et ce que je ne peux pas dire « Bonnie déclara. Elle se releva et regarda Klaus

« Mais j'ai besoin que tes frères et toi viennent » Bonnie déclara honnêtement changeant le jeu qui n'était pas prévu comme ça entre eux. Klaus fronça les sourcilles

« Vous faite parti de notre alliance « Bonnie continua. Klaus se mît à sourire

« De ton alliance pas de la leur puis tu ne peux pas nous impliquer nous les originelles. Si tu nous impliques tu perdras leur soutien et certes je n'ai pas confiance aux gardianes, Slevin ,mais ils peuvent aider de temps en temps. SI tu nous implique, ton alliance sera brisée parce que je te rappelle que les Loup Garou nous détestent, ils ont voulu notre mort tu te souviens » Klaus disait parlant du fait que les Loup Garou avait engagé les chasseurs pour les tuer, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Et aussi parce que je me sers de leur Loup garou pour crée des hybrides et je suis plutôt sûre que cela ne leur plait pas « Klaus disait. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vais te demander de reculer encore le temps à ta création d'hybride « Bonnie disait sûre d'elle. Klaus se mît à sourire se doutant qu'elle était sérieuse.

« On a conclu un pacte, je t'aide, tu me permets de créer des hybrides, c'était le deal et je ne vais pas y déroger « Klaus déclara pas prêt à faire de concession sur ses hybrides. Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à ses hybrides pour une stupide alliance, pour elle.

« Bien, tu n'as qu'à créer des hybrides sur des vampires, je sais que c'est possible, que tu en as la capacité, oublie les Loup Garou c'est tous ce que je te demande «

« En plus de montrer à tout le monde surnaturel que je suis dans ton alliance « Il disait ironiquement.

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? Ok peut-être que les Loup Garou vous veulent mort, mais tu as survécu, ta famille a survécu, ils ne peuvent plus rien contre vous « Bonnie déclara ce qui impressionna Klaus qui se demandait comment elle pouvait être aussi stupide.

« Si tu réfléchissais comme une personne sensée, tu saurais que dès qu'ils sauront tous que je suis fait d'alchimie et que Wyatt a besoin de moi, ils vont me brûler au bucher, c'est un suicide réfléchis. « Klaus déclara. Bonnie resta à le regarder le sachant parfaitement

« Mais ils ne le savent pas. Slevin a visiblement gardé le secret et de toute manière même si c'était le cas, je peux vous protéger, te protéger maintenant « Bonnie disait.

« C'est un coup à mourir, sans vouloir t'offenser, je suis plus capable de me défendre moi-même « Klaus disait. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle.

« Et tu peux être sûre que si jamais les vampires de ce monde apprennent que je suis de votre alliance, ils n'auront plus aucun respect pour les originelles et cela peut les renverser contre leur maître, c'est-à-dire nous, je risque de perdre toute crédibilité envers les vampires qui ont peur de moi. La domination est pouvoir tout comme la discrétion « Klaus déclara. Bonnie resta à regarder Klaus n'ayant pas pensé à tout ça. Elle soupira

« Peu importe ce qu'il se dira, personne, je dis bien personne n'est sensé savoir que nous travaillons avec la sorcière qui a le pouvoir du conseil, ce serait considéré comme une trahison pour notre race «

« Et tu as peur ? Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit «

« C'est de la stratégie nuance, pour te faire respecter, tu dois faire peur. C'est tué ou être tué si tu nous expose c'est notre mort assuré par tout le monde et si tu fais ça, je n'hésiterais pas à trouver une protection ailleurs « Klaus déclara ne passant pas par 4 chemins. Il parlait de Wyatt. Bonnie comprît que Klaus avait raison, la confiance n'était plus d'actualité, mais la stratégie.

« Bien, mais je comptais sur vous pour temporiser les esprits parce que je sais que c'est tendu entre les Loup Garou de Slevin et de ce monde, tout comme c'est tendu entre les gardianes et les Loup Garou et tous ce monde ne m'apprécie guère et j'ai besoin de gens Klaus, pour tempérer, montrer que j'ai le pouvoir comme tu viens de dire, j'aurais voulu prouver ma domination avec vous à mes côtés, mais tu as raison c'est stupide « Bonnie se mît à dire en mettant une main sur sa hanche se rendant compte que cela allait être n'importe quoi.

« Bien, je te donnerais mes hybrides au moment venu, j'en ai 3 à cette heure-ci, c'est assez ? » Klaus déclara surprenant Bonnie. Elle resta à regarder Klaus réfléchissant un moment.

« Non, mais c'est dèjà ça « Elle disait en soupirant.

« Mais assure toi que les sorcières ou Loup Garou ne sentent pas que ce sont des hybrides, assure ma couverture «

« Pas de problème avec ça, tu peux me faire conf » Bonnie arrêta comprenant que ce n'était pas une histoire de confiance entre eux.

« Tu peux compter sur moi » Bonnie rectifia. Klaus resta à la regarder un moment. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment jusqu'à que Bonnie parle.

« J'ai reconstruit une partie de la formule que les sorcières avaient faite pour envoyer Wyatt et le reste en prison » Bonnie se mît à dire attirant l'interêt de son interlocuteur.

« Je suis en train de travailler dessus, je ne t'en dis pas plus, mais c'est pour que tu saches que je me tournes pas les pouces « Elle disait en esquissant un léger sourire parce qu'elle savait que Klaus avait supposé ça auprès de Aiden qui lui avait dit au téléphone la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu au téléphone. Klaus resta à la regarder et se mît à sourire

« On en jugera au moment venu tu veux bien » Il se contenta de dire. Il perdît légèrement son sourire curieux lorsqu'il vît Bonnie prendre un papier dans sa poche. Elle avança et s'approcha de Klaus ayant encore besoin de lui.

« Voila la liste des gens qui seront présent la semaine prochaine, tu peux me dire si tu les connais et comment ils sont « Bonnie demanda en tendant le papier. Klaus prît le papier puis s'éloigna de Bonnie pour s'asseoir sur le nouveau porche que Bonnie avait construit tout comme la maison. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Klaus qui était assis sur les escaliers et lisait la liste des gens qui venaient demain.

« Qui t'a fais cette liste « Klaus demanda ne détachant pas ses yeux de la liste.

« Casey m'a aidé à diriger les opérations, il a invité les personnes les plus influant, les personnes par qui cette réunion pourra se transmettre dans tout le monde surnaturel, comme je ne pouvais pas inviter tout le monde, il a invité les personnes les plus importantes« Bonnie déclara sachant que les vampires n'étaient pas apprécié.

« Bonnie idée c'est sûre, l'information va circuler vite « Klaus disait en lisant les noms.

« Mais « Bonnie disait se doutant qu'il y avait toujours un mais avec lui.

« En ce qui concerne les sorcières et les Loup Garou, ce sont pas des gens à ne pas prendre à la légère, ce sont des gens dont l'intégrité n'a jamais été reproché et qui respectait le conseil. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin sur leur personnalité, ils ont la personnalité de tout dominant, charismatique, sûre d'eux, violent parfois, qui n'ont pas de temps à perdre « Klaus continua. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Comment je peux m'en sortir « Bonnie demanda. Klaus resta à regarder la liste

« Soit stratégique « Klaus déclara à Bonnie

« Tu peux être plus précis «

« Il y a une hiérarchie entre ces personnes. Il y a les sorcières, ensuite les gardianes, ensuite Slevin puis les autre Loup Garou de ce monde « Klaus disait à Bonnie qui connaissait un peu le principe.

« Ok »

« Si tu arrives à convaincre les sorcière, tu pourras convaincre tous le monde enfin surtout les gardianes et les Loup Garou «

« Alors je dois viser les sorcières, celle qui me hait le plus « Klaus leva la tête et secoua la tête

« Non » Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Elles sont peut être en haut de la hiérarchie, mais les sorcières à ce que je sache ont un profond respect pour SLevin Kelebra, elles pourraient mourir pour lui, pour son monde après tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait, elles considèrent que c'est la moindre des choses envers Slevin »

« Si tu arrives à convaincre Slevin, tu toucheras les sorcières et tout le reste « Klaus déclara surprenant Bonnie. Celle-ci resta un long moment à regarder Klaus comprenant tout à fait.

« Sauf que Casey ma fait comprendre que Slevin était contre continuer à travailler avec les sorcières, en particulier avec moi, «

« Après tous les mensonges que les sorcières lui ont dit et le fait que c'est de ma faute si on en est là, Slevin est catégorique et il me suffit d'entendre ce nom pour savoir qu' il m'a l'air dure à convaincre «

« Je sais, il est connu pour être celui qui a le dernier mot « Klaus disait en regardant la liste. Il resta à regarder la liste trouvant le principe de Bonnie de réunir tout le monde dans cette maison intéressant.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Bonnie demanda voyant qu'il avait l'air soucieux. Klaus leva la tête

« SI Slevin me voit avec toi, peut être que ça changera ces idées reçues « Bonnie disait se jetant à l'eau. Klaus secoua la tête

"Ne soit pas stupide tu veux bien " Il disait puis se leva et lui redonna le papier.

"Peu importe les moyens que tu emplois, tu dois convaincre Slevin et son peuple «

« Tu es celle qui a le pouvoir, fais toi respecter, ne les laisse pas te déstabiliser, parce que si tu laisses une faille, ils te descendront en flamme « Il déclara puis passa à côté d'elle et s'en alla laissant Bonnie. Celle -ci se retourna et regarda Klaus partir.

« Merci « Elle déclara mais Klaus n'avait pas l'air d'entendre. Il avança, monta dans sa voiture puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Bonnie qui allait suivre sa stratégie du moins essayé. Elle était en train de regarder le vide en face d'elle puis décida de ranger les affaires dans la maison et de rentrer chez elle. C'était bon pour aujourd'hui, elle continuerait le reste demain, le stress allait bien la forcer à finir à temps. Elle était un peu stressé en y repensant, mais elle se disait comme tous le monde c'est un moment à penser. Bonnie entra dans le manoir des sorcières, elle posa les sceaux et regarda l'immense manoir étonnée de voir que cela ressemblait à un vrai manoir. Elle sourît puis s'en alla fermant derrière elle. Elle prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle pressée de dormir. Une fois qu'elle arriva sur son porche, elle ouvra sa porte puis la referma. Elle alluma la lumière et regarda sa maison qui faisait un peu vide en ce moment à cause du départ de Sameh et de son père. Bonnie enleva son manteau qu'elle mît sur son porte manteau puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta près du téléphone lorsqu'elle vit le bouton clignotait. Elle appuya se demandant qui lui avait laissé un message. Elle s'en alla ensuite se chercher à manger dans le frigo.

« Bonnie c'est moi Sameh « Bonnie sourît en entendant sa voix, elle avait eu 3 jours auparavant, mais cela faisait toujours du bien d'avoir des nouvelles.

« J'espère que tu vas bien, moi ca va étrangement « Sameh disait doucement ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui entendait à travers son intonation qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas.

« Tu avais raison, je devais faire des efforts pour qu'ils m'apprécient et que je les apprécie, je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père était comme ça, pourquoi il voulait me protéger de cette famille, ils ne sont pas parfaits mais c'est ma famille comme tu as dit « Sameh disait. Bonnie referma son frigo n'aimant vraiment pas son intonation.

« Et il est important de savoir qui tu es, pour avancer, je dois savoir d'où je viens pour savoir où je vais hein ?... » Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il continue.

« Ils m'ont proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps chez eux, je ne sais pas combien de temps ,mais je vais rester « Sameh disait retrouvant un peu d'assurance dans sa voix. Bonnie hocha la tête, elle serra la table de ses mains et resta à regarder le répondeur.

« Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi,« Il disait ce qui fît légèrement sourire Bonnie, mais malgré son sourire, elle sentait son cœur s'alourdir de tristesse.

« Tu as fait plus que ma propre famille, et tu as fais plus que n'importe qui, qui a fait un passage dans ma vie« Sameh disait avec difficulté même lui avait du mal à parler, il avait dû mal à la laisser surtout que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Alors merci, Nicolas rentre bientôt normalement, je te le rends, j'aurais préféré t'avoir au téléphone, rappelle moi ou sinon je le ferais « Sameh disait puis raccrocha pas doué pour les "au revoir" ce que Bonnie savait. Elle resta à regarder son téléphone. Elle s'approcha du téléphone et supprima le message. Elle se retourna ensuite et regarda en face d'elle.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude t'inquiète « Bonnie mumura puis retourna dans la cuisine pour reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle prît une assiette, et allait se servir à manger, mais sans s'en rendre compte, l'assiette se retrouva jetée contre le mur à côté. L'assiette percuta violement le mur faisant éclater tous les morceaux par terre. Bonnie regarda ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait jeté, mais elle avait fait. Elle resta un moment à regarder en face d'elle puis finit par s'asseoir par terre posant son dos contre son meuble de cuisine.

« Fais chier « Elle déclara en regardant en face d'elle sa maison qui était devenue aussi vide qu'avant.

* * *

><p>Slevin était dans sa douche en train de profiter de l'eau chaude qui lui faisait oublier tous les problèmes qui se passaient dans son monde. Il resta les yeux fermés, la tête penché vers le bas concentré à oublier lorsqu'il entendît la porte s'ouvrir.<p>

« Chéri ca va ? » Kiera demanda inquiète en voyant que cela faisait quand même un moment que Slevin était dans sa douche. Il entendît la porte s'ouvrir, mais n'ouvra pas les yeux pour ne pas sortir de ce moment d'ataraxie. Il entendît sa femme entrait dans la douche. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur son dos.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur « Slevin disait

« Même pour moi » Slevin ouvra les yeux subitement perdu. Il se retourna et vît Esther qui le regardait.

« Je rêve sûrement « Il déclara en la regardant. Esther s'approcha de lui

« Oui mais de moi » Esther disait en souriant. Ils restèrent à s'admirer tous les deux sans rien dire. Esther se mît sur la pointe des pieds puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait de t'être battu pour rien toute ta vie « Elle disait puis se dégagea de lui en gardant ses bras autour de son cou.

« D'avoir honoré des personnes qui t'ont toujours menti » Elle continua. Slevin resta à la regarder sans rien dire laissant un silence, puis finit par répondre.

« Ça fait mal « Il avoua. Esther sourît

« C'est exactement ce que je veux que tu ressentes, ce que je ressens, ce que ce bébé ressent « Slevin sentît un ventre rond contre sa peau. Il baissa ses yeux et vît qu'Esther était enceinte.

« Regarde ce que tu as fais « Esther disait. Slevin vît du sang apparaître au sol, il regarda le ventre d'Esther qui était en sang. Il toucha son ventre voyant que le bébé était en train de disparaître, mais il ne put empêcher sa disparition.

« C'est trop tard « Slevin tourna subitement son corps et vît Klaus qui avait son visage de vampire transformé.

« C'est trop tard Papa « Il déclara en souriant. Slevin ouvra subitement les yeux dans son lit. Il resta à regarder le plafond puis posa sa main sur son front pensant à sa dernière rencontre avec la femme qu'il avait autrefois aimé.

_« Et la question que je me pose, c'est quand t'ai tu battu pour moi, pour Klaus, pour notre famille »_

_« Mais tu sais ce que c'est Slevin, ce n'est en rien le sens du devoir, c'est de la lâcheté, tu n'as pas eu la force de te battre pour la vie que tu voulais. Voila qui est le grand Slevin Kelebra, fidèle, combatif, courageux, il a su être tout ça pour tout le monde sauf pour les personnes envers qu'il aurait dû »_

_« C'est ton histoire pas la mienne, il n'est plus qu'un étranger pour moi" Klaus déclara en fixant Slevin._

Slevin releva d'un coup le haut de son corps fatigué de ne penser qu'à ce soir là, c'était comme si ce soir là était ancré dans sa tête. Les paroles d'Esther, de Klaus étaient toujours là dedans, cherchant à envahir ses pensées, ses rêves. Slevin sortît de son lit puis passa par le couloir pour prendre l'air dehors. Il arriva en hauteur et regarda son monde, ce monde pour lequel il s'était tant battu toutes ses années, tous ses siècles. Il avait sacrifié tous ce qu'il avait pour eux, pour les sorcières, pour les gardianes et au final tout avait été planifié par les sorcières. Il avait fait tous ça croyant qu'il était lié à Esther, alors que pas du tout, il avait quitté Esther pour rien. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne ressente que la haine aujourd'hui, parce que lui il commençait à en ressentir, non rectification, il en avait. Il resta à penser à tous ce gâchis, mais fût vite réveillé de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Casey et de Kiera.

« Leila n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle a du charme, elle le sait ,mais peut être agaçante parfois » Casey disait honnêtement faisant le topo des invités qu'il y aurait la semaine prochaine à la réunion de Bonnie. Slevin avança et regarda à travers le plafond en verre ,toujours sur le toit Casey et Kiera qui étaient en train de parler.

« Elle viendra avec Jamie autre sorcier, lui il est beaucoup trop présomptueux à mon gout « Casey continua en montrant les photos des personnes. Kiera hocha la tête assise, elle avait prévu de venir qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Slevin allait seul dans ce monde, depuis sa dernière expédition, il était bizarre, elle le savait. Il ne lui disait pas tout, quelque chose le tracassait, et il lui mentait à chaque fois qu'il lui disait que rien ne s'était passé.

« John Galagher viendra aussi, un Loup Garou descendant de la famille de SLevin « Casey disait. Kiera hocha la tête

« Ok j'en ai entendu parler, il n'aime pas trop Slevin c'est ça « Casey soupira

« Oué, disons qu'à l'époque c'était tendu entre Slevin et ses frères d'autant plus tendu depuis qu'il est parti dans l'Ardes. Son père voulait l'envoyer ici, mais ses frères l'ont compris comme une trahison alors oui c'est tendu avec ses descendants « Casey disait.

« Lui, il sera accompagné d'Astrid alors c'est une femme Loup Garou qui dirige une des plus grandes meutes de ce monde. John et elle sont amis et tous les Loup Garou les connaissent. Elle mord assez et elle est beaucoup moins délicate que Leila, c'est une Loup Garou quoi « Casey disait ce qui fît halluciné Kiera qui savait ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'et à dire que les Loup garou sont pas très féminine et tous les préjugés que les sorcières les gardianes et les vampires avaient.

« Hey je suis un Loup Garou je te rappelle « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Casey.

« Sauf que là bas, tu seras considéré comme une princesse, et ils te mépriseront pour ça comme ils méprisent Slevin « Casey disait ne passant pas par 4 chemins.

« Les Loup Garou du monde des humains vous méprise Kiera, SLevin te l'a sûrement dit « Kiera hocha la tête

« Oui » Elle regarda ensuite Casey

« Alors et toi tu viendras « Casey secoua la tête agacé.

« Esteban et Edouard irons à ma place, même si je suis un originelle assez indépendant, les deux m'ont interdit de venir là bas parce qu'ils savent tous déjà que je suis du côté de Bonnie et en plus j'ai tué Monsieur Costa acte que les Loup Garou et les sorcières me reprochent alors pour temporiser la chose, deux autres originelles iront à ma place « Casey disait légèrement agacé ce qui fît sourire Kiera. Elle allait parler, mais les deux virent Esteban, un autre gardiane avec des cheveux pas trop long, pas trop court qui avait tendance à lesmettre en arrière. Il avait les yeux noires qui viré parfois au marron à cause de leur clarté. Slevin descendît à se moment surpris de voir encore un gardiane. Esteban regarda tout le monde.

« Bonsoir « Esteban disait en regardant tout le monde.

« Je devrais penser à refermer mes frontières « Slevin déclara en se dirigeant derrière Casey pour se prendre un verre. Esteban ne dît rien même si cette phrase le fît légèrement sourire.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème « Esteban déclara attirant le regard curieux de tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain :<strong>

**Alicia Keys : New Day  
><em>Oh, oh, hé hé<em>  
><em>Nouveau jour, oh, oh, hé hé<em>  
><em>Aou!<em>**

**_Party people dire, les gens du Parti dire:_**  
><strong><em>«Oui, c'est un nouveau jour, c'est un nouveau jour"<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors qu'ils se préparent, tout le monde prêt, ouais!<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour un nouveau jour, un nouveau jour<em>**  
><strong><em>Célébrer et dire, oui, oui, oui, oui<em>**

**« Tyler « Sean hurla dans la voiture. Matt était sur le volant et klaxonnait attendant que Tyler vienne. Sean soupira agacé.**

« Il se fout de nous « Sean disait puis allait crier encore une fois, mais il vît la mère de Tyler sortir de la maison.

« Tyler dort, si vous voulez le réveiller, je propose que vous le fassiez à l'intérieur de la maison » Carole disait en montant légèrement le ton. Sean sourît mal à l'aise voyant qu'elle avait l'air enervé.

« Désolé Madame Lockwood « Sean disait. Matt se mît à sourire se moquant de Sean qui avait perdu sa langue d'un coup.

« Pas grave « Elle répondit puis referma la porte de chez elle après être entrer. Sean resta à regarder la maison de Tyler.

« Allez Matt va y « il déclara en tournant sa tête vers son pote.

« Ha non, t'y va «

« Mais non, je n'ai pas envie de dérangez sa mère encore une fois va y « Sean disait en poussant Matt tout en ouvrant la portière. Matt se retrouva dehors en une seconde et Sean ferma les portières de l'intérieur. Matt le regarda hallucinant

« Très mature « Il disait ironiquement puis se dirigea vers la maison. Il ouvra la porte délicatement puis monta les escaliers tout doucement ne voulant plus dérangez sa mère.

« Ty « Il chuchota derrière sa porte, mais personne ne répondit. Matt s'approcha, il ouvra délicatement la porte et hallucina en voyant que Tyler n'était pas là. Sean était dans la voiture en train d'attendre lorsqu'il vît dans le pare brise Tyler arrivait en mode tranquille torse nu, short. Il sortît de la voiture et le regarda

« Mec tu te fous de nous ou quoi, ça fait des minutes qu'on t'appelle, ta mère nous a même engueuler « Tyler resta à les regarder puis regarda sa montre

« Oh merde, je vous ai zappé, je suis parti faire mon sport « Tyler disait. Sean resta à le regarder se demandant comment Tyler pouvait être aussi accro au sport, il comprenait de temps en temps qu'il avait besoin de courir, mais tout le temps, c'était bizarre.

« Tu devrais te faire soigner pour dépendance au sport « Sean disait ce qui fît rire Tyler. Celui-ci avança et se dépêcha

« Je me dépêche, je prends une douche, mes cartons et on décolle « Tyler disait en se dirigeant vers sa porte. Il monta de suite dans sa chambre puis s'arrêta en voyant Matt qui était en train de réunir les cartons.

« Je me dépêche j'ai saisi » Tyler disait en se dirigeant dans sa salle de bain laissant Matt. Matt soupira puis s'assît au bord de son lit se disant qu'il préférait attendre Tyler que de porter tous ses cartons seuls, en plus pour Tyler cela ne poserait pas de problème vu qu'il était Loup garou. Matt regarda sur le côté et vît l'ordinateur de Tyler. Il regarda l'écran et vît que Tyler était sur le facebook de Caroline. Encore !

Tyler prît à toute vitesse sa douche tout en profitant de l'eau. Il resta à regarder en face de lui se disant que c'était encore la pleine Lune aujourd'hui, fais chier ! se disait-il, mais tanpis, il n'allait pas se gâcher sa rentrée à cause d'une pleine Lune puis il commençait à avoir l'habitude cet été. Et voila en quoi il savait que Soul était parti de bon, il le savait parce que son corps le ressentait tous les jours. Un matin, il s'était réveillé près du ponton tout nu, et Tyler avait compris ce qui se passait, il avait compris que Soul était parti parce qu'il se transformait à chaque Pleine Lune et ressentait la douleur d'une transformation. Il s'enchainait constamment dorénavant seul et supporter la douleur. Il ne voulait pas souler Bonnie avec ses problèmes et encore moins Matt et Elena. Alors il gardait tout pour lui, Bonnie était persuadée que Soul était encore là et qu'il devait simplement essayer de lu parler, mais elle disait ça parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il subissait chaque Pleine Lune. Lui il sentait, il savait, tout son être le savait que Soul était parti. Il avait laissé tomber.

_**C'est bon de se sentir comme vous le souhaitez**_  
><em><strong>Il n'ya pas de limite, pas de<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remplissez votre vie, laissez-moi voir vos mains en l'air une fois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous célébrons le mien, parce que je ne vais pas faire plus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Donc, nous pouvons le faire toute la nuit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une fois, tout le monde dit oh ay ay<strong>_

« Ty grouille « Matt déclara. Tyler se réveilla subitement de ses pensées. Il sourît ayant l'habitude de tout faire pour ne pas que sa situation avec son Loup Garou le mine.

« Oué, oué « Il disait puis sortît de la douche. Il se prépara en deux temps trois mouvements ne prenant même pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux. Il sortît à moitié mouillé sous son débardeur.

« Je suis prêt « Il disait ce qui fît rire son meilleur ami. Matt arrêta de sourire puis prît l'ordinateur de Tyler pour lui montrer.

« Dit tu serais pas en train de te faire du mal « Matt disait en montrant la page facebook de Caroline. Tyler roula des yeux, il prît son ordinateur et l'éteignit pour le maître dans un des cartons

« J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle fait, l'Australie doit être beau, peut être qu'elle a posté des photos « Tyler disait en refermant son carton. Matt resta à le regarder

« Elle semble avoir délaissé facebook ce que je comprends, elle doit être occupé « Matt disait essayant de rassurer Tyler. Il savait parfaitement que cela agaçait un peu Tyler de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Caroline via facebook ou même le téléphone même sa mère n'avait pas trop de nouvelle depuis son départ alors ne parlons même pas d'Elena et de Bonnie.

« Je sais « Tyler disait seulement en se retournant vers son pote. Matt le regarda un long moment se doutant parfaitement qu'il disait ça ,mais au fond cela le minait qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelle. Tyler haussa les épaules n'aimant pas le regard de Matt.

« Quoi ? Je ne m'inquiète pas, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut je m'en fous, on est plus ensemble tu te souviens « Tyler continua.

« C'est ce que montre en effet ton statut facebook » Matt disait ironiquement. Tyler ne dît rien, il fît une grimace à Matt.

« Enfin bref, allons y « Tyler se contenta de dire ce qui fît rire Matt qu'aimait bien mettre mal à l'aise Tyler. Les deux prirent les cartons puis s'en allèrent pour mettre tous dans le coffre de la voiture.

(...)

Bonnie ouvra les yeux dès qu'elle entendît son réveil. Elle éteignît de suite puis se mît sur le dos. Elle regarda le plafond, mît une main sur ses yeux. Elle resta un moment dans cette position puis se releva pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Elle se releva ensuite et bailla tout ne enlevant ses bras. Elle s'étira les yeux fermés ,mais dès qu'elle les ouvra, elle sursauta en voyant une jeune femme sur l'arbre près de sa fenêtre. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui avait les cheveux longs bruns et les yeux assez grand noire. Elle regarda la fille intriguée d'autant plus intrigué lorsque celle-ci la salua de la main. Bonnie la regarda un long moment figé puis avança et ouvra la fenêtre.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda de suite.

« Klaus nous envoie vous surveillez, et vous aidez pour le manoir , je suis Rachel « Celle-ci disait en souriant à Bonnie. Bonnie resta de marbre ayant peur de comprendre.

«Vous ? » Elle demanda. Rachel baissa sa tête invitant Bonnie à faire pareil. Bonnie regarda à l'autre bout de la ruelle et vît un jeune homme, cheveux court, brun aux yeux noirs à son tour et une fille blonde, cheveux court et yeux verts. Bonnie regarda les deux personnes qui la saluèrent. Elle les salua puis regarda la personne en face d'elle.

« Rachel c'est ça « Bonnie disait d'un coup. Rachel hocha la tête

« Oui »

« Klaus veut que vous me surveillez ? Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda. Rachel resta à la regarder un moment

« Je ne penses pas que je dois le dire,c'est entre Klaus et ses hybrides «

_**Il ya un sentiment que j'ai eu ce que je ne peux pas abandonner**_  
><em><strong>Se sentant dans mon cœur que je ne peux pas obtenir plus de<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je sais que ça vient comme le soleil se lever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dis-moi te sens-tu comme, disons, tout le monde dit<strong>_

« Ils mijotent quelques choses »

« Non il veut juste qu'on vous aide, parce qu'il se soucie de vous « Rachel disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Bonnie se mît à rire un long moment,

« Oué Klaus se soucie de moi, » Bonnie déclara puis referma sa fenêtre laissant Rachel dehors. Elle se retourna et regarda en face d'elle n'aimant pas qu'on lui colle des gens aux basques. Elle avança et se changea à toute vitesse. Elle resta dans la salle de bain voyant que Rachel et les deux autres étaient toujours là-bas. Elle disparut de la salle de bain avec ses pouvoirs pour se retrouver en face du manoir de Klaus. Elle toqua attendant. Elle attendît un moment jusqu'à que Klaus réponde. Il la regarda et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Bonnie parla.

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu me mets des hybrides aux basques ? »

« Oui et ? » Il disait perdu. Bonnie resta à le fixer

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Tu as besoin d'aide non avec le manoir, je te donne la main d'œuvre, tu devrais êtres heureuse «

« Non, ils m'ont dit que tu leur avais demandé de me surveillez ?surveillez pourquoi parce-que à ce que je sache je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé « Elle disait.

« Ils parlent beaucoup trop ces hybrides « Klaus se mît à dire en regardant derrière Bonnie tandis que celle-ci le scrutait.

« Pourquoi ? je sais que la confiance n'est pas au rendez vous, mais tes hybrides sérieusement «

« J'ai réfléchi cette nuit à propos de l'alliance que tu espères faire ce que je trouve être une bonne idée « Il déclara honnêtement surprenant Bonnie.

« Je crois que c'est facile de faire une alliance, mais il y a un obstacle selon moi à tous tes plans, un ostabcle qui se résume en deux mots, deux mots qui sont capables de changer la donne et qui m'ont toujours fait vomir « Bonnie ne comprît pas trop où il voulait en venir. Klaus sourît voyant le scepticisme de Bonnie.

« Damon Salvatore « Klaus disait. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand surprise d'entendre encore une fois son nom. Ils restèrent tout deux à se fixer jusqu'à que Bonnie trouve le moyen de sortir de sa paralysie.

« Damon n'est pas un problème, il est parti «

« Oué mais jusqu'à la réunion de la semaine prochaine, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne et qu'il foire tout alors je te collerais ses hybrides aux basques pour qu'ils s'assurent que Damon ne s'approche pas de toi ou inversement que tu ne t'approches pas de Damon » Klaus répliqua ayant réfléchi hier soir au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de subir encore un contre temps à cause des problèmes relationnels de Bonnie.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi Damon est un obstacle « Bonnie disait honnêtement

« Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas, tu as besoin de cette alliance et tu crois vraiment que l'alliance vont te faire confiance alors que Damon peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans ta vie » Il vît le silence de Bonnie ce qui l'agaçait un peu puisqu'il suffisait de voir son visage une fois qu'on prononçait le nom de Damon, pour savoir que c'était facile de l'atteindre sur ce terrain. L'alliance n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau à propos de Damon et il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience.

« Ne réfléchis jamais plus de deux secondes lorsqu'il s'agit de Damon, parce qu'ils vont t'atteindre « Klaus disait qui énerva légèrement Bonnie.

« Laisse moi faire à ma manière tu veux bien, c'est de mon alliance dont il s'agit pas la tienne « Bonnie déclara ne voulant plus en entendre plus de la part de Klaus.

« Le truc est que cette alliance que tu t'apprête à faire à des impacts sur tout le monde y compris moi et si tu n'arrives pas à t'allier à eux, oublie notre alliance « Klaus déclara surprenant Bonnie.

_**Party people dire, les gens du Parti dire:**_  
><em><strong>«Oui, c'est un nouveau jour, c'est un nouveau jour"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors qu'ils se préparent, tout le monde prêt, ouais!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour un nouveau jour, un nouveau jour<strong>_  
><em><strong>Célébrer et dire, oui, oui, oui, oui<strong>_

« Tu me bassines en me disant de jamais leur faire confiance, que tu t'en fous de cette alliance et là tu me fais une menace « Bonnie disait.

« Tu ne réalise pas le pouvoir que tu auras si tu auras ses alliances de ton côté et c'est ce pouvoir, cette influence dont j'ai besoin pas toi, je veux être garanti de cette influence, de cette domination que tu auras sur tout le monde y compris Slevin « Klaus disait clairement avec un air sérieux. Bonnie resta à le fixer se demandant pourquoi elle était toujours surprise par sa manière de penser. Il était lui. Elle se mît à sourire

« C'est marrant que tu t'implique autant pour quelqu'un qui ne vient pas «

« Mes raisons ont été assez clair « Klaus déclara. Bonnie tourna sa tête

« Ta famille et toi pouvez aussi changer la donne vis-à-vis des vampires, peut être que certains vont vous détester ou peut être qu'ils vont comprendre la puissance de notre alliance par ta présence. Cela serait une consécration pour l'alliance que j'essaie de ré établir « Bonnie disait ayant vraiment besoin de l'influence de Klaus.

« Tout le monde est influent sur cette liste, et vous l'êtes d'autant plus « Bonnie continua parlant de sa famille entière.

« Cela peut effrayer tout le monde de se rendre compte qu'on déploie autant de moyen contre Wyatt, ils vont réaliser que Wyatt est dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux pour ce monde « Elle n'était pas stupide se disait-il, cette logique pouvait marcher.

« Comme tu le dis, ce monde est un monde d'apparence, et être avec toi est plutôt une bonne apparence « Bonnie avoua surprenant Klaus qui se demandait si elle se foutait de lui. Bonnie Bennett lui dire ça après tous ce qu'il avait fait contre elle, tous ce qu'il avait fait traverser.

« 1 point pour toi, mais il est rare que je change d'avis, et je ne changerais pas d'avis « Il disait clairement. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment pensant à ce qu'il avait dit depuis le début.

« Pour en revenir à Damon, il ne sera plus un obstacle « Bonnie se mît à dire. Klaus sourît

« Tu mens « Klaus déclara.

« Je ne m »

« Tu vas t'engager dans quelque chose qui va te suivre toute ta vie, un lien va se créer entre tout le monde si tout se passe bien et la première chose dont ils vont s'assurer c'est que plus rien ne risque de se passer entre Damon et toi dans les années prochaines, même les siècles tu comprends ou pas « Klaus déclara fermement.

« Il vont te faire promettre ou je ne sais pas que Damon ne fais plus parti de ta vie et si un jour tu le choisis lui, tu peux dire adieu à toute les alliances, y compris à ta vie « Bonnie arrêta de respirer sachant parfaitement que c'était une grande avancé qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, que c'était sur un coup de tête qu'elle devait faire ça, qu'elle devait choisir le conseil.

« Et la question qui vont te poser, c'est si Damon n'avait pas rompu ton lien, qui aurait tu choisis « Klaus déclara. Le cœur de Bonnie arrêta de battre d'un coup comprenant.

« Pas besoin de répondre, je connais la réponse, mais assure toi qu'ils ne la connaissent jamais. Slevin sera dure avec toi sur ça, sur les choix que tu as l'air de faire par défaut «

« Ce n'est pas par défaut, j'essaye de réparer, d'avancer «

« Ça l'est que tu le veuilles ou non. Regarde Slevin,, il avait une femme, un enfant et il les a laissé volontairement, il a fait un choix prêt à perdre tout ça, il ne l'a pas fait parce que sa femme a brisé le lien tu comprends la différence flagrante entre toi et lui et c'est cette différence que Slevin voit « Bonnie se sentît mal. Klaus vît sur son visage et se montra agacé

_**Jetez un oeil à mes yeux, tu ne vois pas que je suis prêt**_  
><em><strong>Venez, nous allons l'obtenir, eh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si tu veux toucher le ciel, les mains en l'air une fois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toute la nuit, il ne fait aucun doute<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'mma vivre fort comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule vie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il faut le vivre jusqu'à, une vie, faut la vivre jusqu'à (...)<strong>_

« Hé merde » Klaus déclara en voyant que Bonnie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la tête clair à propos de Damon , de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Je suis prête à prendre mes responsabilités, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont à savoir «

« Je m'en fous, ce n'est pas ça que je veux t'entendre dire. Imagine que tu réussis à crée l'alliance, Damon débarque, vous deux vous vous liez je ne sais pas et paf, où le pouvoir du conseil ira à ton avis « Bonnie hocha la tête

« A Wyatt, » Elle répondit connaissant le principe

« Et si tu n'as pas le pouvoir du conseil, qu'est ce qui se passera dans ton alliance ? »

« Elle sera inutile, je serais inutile pour eux «

« Et c'est ta mort assurée « Klaus déclara essayant de lui faire comprendre.

« Je sais ça, j'y ai réfléchis avant même que tu m'en parles, et je suis prête Klaus, n'essaye pas de réfléchir avec cohérence, mais fais moi confiance « Bonnie déclara surprenant Klaus. Celui-ci resta à la regarder un long moment

« J'ai bien peur que j'en sois réduit à ça, de toute manière, je t'ai prévenu, si tu foire, oublie notre alliance « Il disait installant un silence entre eux. Elle soupira

« Bien, j'accepte tes hybrides pour te montrer que Damon Salvatore ne va jamais se montrer « Bonnie se mît à dire prête à faire des concessions. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, ce n'était pas lui qui allait céder, et si personne cédait, leur relation à tous les deux n'irait pas très loin.

« Mais tu sais, faire confiance te rendrait moins désagréable « Bonnie disait puis disparu avec ses pouvoirs laissant Klaus. Celui-ci resta à regarder en face de lui puis roula des yeux.

« Bien sûre c'est ça « Il se contenta de dire puis referma la porte de son manoir s'en foutant totalelment de ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

><p>Kate et Elena arrivèrent dans leur chambre d'étudiante avec leur carton à la main. Chacune posèrent leur carton sur les lits qu'elle avait tout deux choisis. Elles regardèrent la chambre contente d'avoir fini d'emmener tous leurs carton.<p>

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment par rapport à cette année « Kate déclara en regardant les alentours avec Elena. Elena se mît à sourire ayant étrangement le même sentiment qu'elle.

« Oué moi aussi » Elle déclara. Les filles se regardèrent avec un léger sourire ,mais tournèrent la tête lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un toquait. Elles regardèrent la personne, elles virent une fille de taille moyenne, mais plus petite qu'elle, brune avec des yeux verts. Elle avait des airs asiatique. Cela se voyait à travers les yeux en amande qu'elle avait. Elle regarda les filles

« Je crois que je suis votre colocataire « Elle déclara en entrant avec une valise. Kate et Elena se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers elle pour se présenter.

« Je suis Elena Gibert « Elena disait.

« Et moi Kate « Celle-ci continua. La jeune femme leur sourît

« Je suis Camille « Elle répondit en souriant se trouvant assez petite par rapport à Elena et Kate.

« On a déjà choisi nos lits, désolé, « Elena se mît à dire. Camille sourît en se dirigeant vers le lit de libre

« Oh t'inquiète pas, c'est rien « Elle déclara puis posa sa valise sur le lit. Elle se retourna ensuite

« Vous connaissez des gens ici ? » Elle demanda en regardant les filles pour faire la discussion.

« Quelques personnes, Elena et moi on se connait, on était au lycée ensemble, mais on n'est pas super proche « Kate disait ne passant pas par 4 chemins ce qui fît sourire Elena.

« Cette année, est sensé nous rapprocher « Elena déclara le prenant à la rigolade pour faire sourire Camille.

« Je vois » Camille disait en regardant les alentours.

« Ça vous dérange pas si je fais le tour du campus avec vous,je connais personne, à vrai dire j'ai prévu de m'inscrire au club des cherleeder, mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche » Camille avoua. Elena et Kate se regardèrent trouvant la coïncidence marrante.

« Ça tombe bien nous aussi « Elena répondit.

(…..)

« Allez, venez les juniors, le journalisme d'investigation excellent club » Un étudiant disait en tendant des prospectus derrière son stand. Il regarda les jeunes étudiants passaient devant lui ce qui l'agaçait. Il soupira agacé surtout en voyant le club des Zeus accaparait tout les jeunes étudiants mêmes des étudiantes.

« Non mais sérieux, comment les gens peuvent être attiré par les gros sportifs à la con « Ethan disait à son pote qui haussa les épaules.

« C'est la loi de la jungle » Seth son meilleur ami répondit. Ethan regarda les gens agacé

« Tu sais quoi j'arrête tanpis « Ethan déclara puis s'assît sur sa chaise. Il s'ouvrît une bière puis mît de la musique. Seth le regarda surpris

« Sérieux »

« Allez viens, tout le club nous a laissé comme des merdes, alors qu'ils aillent se faire fo….tre « Il déclara. Seth sourît d'un coup puis s'assît sur sa chaise et fît comme son pote. Ils regardèrent en face et virent la star de la fac, l'enfant prodigue de doyen, canon, répondant à tous les clichés des étudiants populaire, même son prénom faisait populaire. Ethan et Seth regardèrent dépité Evan Smith et ses compatriotes qui comprenaient ses larbins, et ses potiches.

« Allez venez découvrer les vrais Zeus, c'est nous « Evan déclara assis sur la planche. Le principe était simple, pour divertir les étudiants, il était le seul stand à proposer un jeu divertissant. Les filles devaient tirer sur la cible et faire tombé Evan qui était assis sur une planche positioné au dessus d'un mini piscine qu'il avait installé. Les filles devaient donc faire tombé Evan dans l'eau et en échange, les filles bénéficiaient de son numéro de téléphone. Stupide hein, mais pour les filles c'était assez marrant et pour les garçons encore plus, c'était marrant de voir un club qui était là pour s'amuser, simplement s'amuser. Evan sourît en voyant une fille ne pas réussir à toucher la cible.

« Dommage, ça sera une autre fois bébé « Evan disait en souriant à la fille qui lui fît un clin d'œil en réponse.

« Hey ben il a l'air marrant ce club « Sean déclara en regardant le stand des Zeus au loin. Matt haussa les épaules

« Bof, ça a l'air d'être des gros cons « Matt déclara pas très convaincu par ce club.

« Hey les gars « Kate cria forçant les gars à se retourner. Les trois virent Elena, Kate et une troisième fille vraiment mignonne, plus que mignonne.

« Ha enfin, ça fait un moment qu'on vous attend « Sean disait en montrant sa montre. Elena sourît puis regarda Camille

« Camille je te présente, trois amis , Matt, Sean,et Tyler et je vous présente Camille « Elena déclara en faisant les présentations. Camille s'approcha des garçons

« Enchanté » Elle disait à chaque fois qu'elle leur faisait la bise.

« Nous de même « Sean disait en souriant. Dès qu'il sortît son sourire, Tyler et Matt échangèrent un regard complice comprenant qu'il la trouvait mignonne. Ils se regardèrent tous jusqu'à que Sean parle

« Commençons par les Zeus « Sean disait voulant vraiment en apprendre plus sur ce club

« Sérieux, Zeus, il y a un club qui a osé s'appeler Zeus « Tyler disait derrière les gars et devant les filles. Les filles et les gars rigolèrent ayant eu la même pensé que lui. Ils avancèrent et regardèrent comme tout le monde Evan déstabilisé la fille qui essayait de viser. Ils restèrent à le regarder

« Il est canon « Kate disait ce qui ne surprit pas Elena. Blond, yeux bleux, clair, plûtot bien foutu, même très bien foutu, c'était le type à tout le monde quoi.

« Bof, un peu trop cliché je trouve, il y en a 10 milles des gars comme lui » Camille disait en regardant le gars. Elena sourît

« Je suis d'accord « Elena déclara.

« Moi aussi » Sean se mît à dire intervenant dans la conversation. Les filles sourirent en regardant Sean.

« Sérieux, ce club, c'est de la merde « Tyler déclara en se retournant vers eux. Les filles et Sean n'étaient pas trop d'accord ce que Tyler remarqua.

"Oh non ne me dite pas que vous aimez ce club " Il demanda espérant que ses amis ne soient pas aussi naif.

"C'est un club pour les sportifs, TYler, tu devrais être interressé vu que tu vas faire parti de l'équipe de 1ere année en football américain " Elena fît remarquer.

"Sérieux " Camille disait étonné.

"Oui pourquoi ? " Tyler demanda voyant son l'étonnement.

"On m'a dit que les sélections étaient dures, c'est pour ça, je suis étonné " Tyler sourît

"Oh fais pas le modeste, mec, dit le " Sean se mît à dire

"Quoi ?" Tyler demanda

"Que tu es doué, que tu as été pris dès ta première candidature " Sean continua sachant que yYler pensait un peu ça. Tyler hocha la tête

"Oué, oué" ll disait subitement en bougeant son corps content d'avoir été pris dans l'equipe de l'université, cela était super important pour lui. Ils le regardèrent tous et sourirent. Tyler les regarda après avoir atteri de son moment de bonheur.

"Bon on y a, ce club se la joue un peu, sportif, populaire, et tout les clichés que j'aimerais éviter qu'on nous colle à partir de maintenant, nouvelle vie " Tyler avoua puis avança. Ils roulèrent des yeux puis le se retournèrent pour regarder Tyler qui regardait les alentours curieux se demandant tous les clubs qu'il y avait. Ils allaient le suivre, mais ils entendirent quelqu'un criait derrière eux.

« Hey miss brune au yeux noisette « Evan hurla. La troupe allait avancer, mais Elena vit qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêté. Elle les regarda intrigué

« Quoi ? »

« je crois qu'il parle à toi « Camille disait en regardant derrière Elena. Elena se retourna et regarda Evan. Elle se pointa du doigt

« Moi « Elle disait intrigué

« Allez essaye, en échange tu auras mon numéro de téléphone « Evan disait. Elena resta à le regaerder un moment puis sourît

« Très drôle « Elle se retourna, et allait partir, mais il continua

« A moins que tu es peur de te casser un ongle « Il déclara, Elena se retourna et le regarda un moment n'aimant pas ses insinuations. Elle regarda un moment le blond au yeux bleux puis sourît.

« J'ai juste peur pour toi, ce sera dommage de mouiller un si jolie visage comme le tien « Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase tout le monde rigola, et hua. Matt, Sean, Tyle, Kate et Camille s'amusèrent à faire de même.

« Ravi d'apprendre que tu me trouves plaisant alors viens, essaye d'abîmer mon si beau visage « Evan déclara. Elena ne bougea pas, ne dît rien un moment, elle se contenta de le regarder puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle se mît en face et prît un ballon de football américain. Elena essaya de se concentrer, mais tout le monde commença à crier, y compris Evan pour la déstabiliser. Elena se mît à sourire trouvant ce jeu assez marrant.

"Qu'est ce que t'attends " Il disait, Elena le regarda un long moment n'aimant pas son air supérieur.

« Alors tu te d » Evan ne pût finir sa phrase car Elena commença à lancer à toute vitesse. La balle atterrît de suite sur la cible et Evan tomba de suite dans l'eau sous le choque de tout le monde. Elena ouvra les yeux et vît Evan remonter à la surface.

« Je te l'avais dit « Elle déclara puis s'éloigna de lui après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Evan vît Elena s'éloigner du stand. Il resta à la regarder partir surpris limite choqué qu'une fille est autant de force.

"Joli coup " Evan disait tout bas. ELena se retourna ayant entendu puis les deux se regardèrent oubliant la foule avant que Kate interrompe leur regard pour lui parler.

"Pas mal, d'où te vient cette force " Kate disait surprise.

* * *

><p>Bonnie et les trois hybrides de Klaus, Rachel, Nathan et Vanessa regardèrent le coffre de la voiture pour voir les alcools qu'elle avait ramené.<p>

« Il y en a pas mal ça aurait été pas mieux de les garder au frigo du Mystic Grill « L'hybride, Nathan disait ne trouvant pas la logique de Bonnie cohérente.

« Le mystic Grill n'a pas assez de place pour moi alors tanpis « Elle disait puis prît une caisse. Ils prirent à leur tour une caisse et les trois allaient entrer pour suivre Bonnie, mais ils se retrouvèrent bloqué. Ils regardèrent le manoir puis Bonnie qui ne faisait pas attention à eux et planquait l'alcool.

« De toute manière, il y a une chambre froide ici au sous sol » Elle disait

« Oué, peut être que tu devrais nous inviter aussi « Rachel se mît à dire forçant Bonnie à se retourner. Celle-ci se retourna et regarda les trois personnes qui avaient l'air perdu.

« Entrez « Elle déclara en les regardant. Ils entrèrent mais se retrouvèrent très vite paralysé. Ils lachèrent subitement les caisses d'alcool sous l'œil choqué de Bonnie qui avait payé une fortune. Celle-ci regarda les bouteilles sous le choque ne réalisant même pas les gémissements des trois hybrides en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête et virent qu'ils tenaient tous leur tête comme si celle-ci allait exploser.

« Oh mon di » Vanessa cria.

« Estu silente sep » Bonnie chuchota en les regardant. Les trois ouvrèrent les yeux subitement retrouvant leur souffle.

« Vous allez bien ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Ils demandèrent en même temps. Bonnie regarda les alentours de la maison.

« Il semblerait que la maison ne supporte toujours pas les vampires « Bonnie disait surprise. Elle sourît en voyant que la protection desssus est d'actualité. Elle regarda les alentours puis regarda en face d'elle les trois caisses qu'ils avaient fait tombé. Elle soupira

« J'avais mis toute mes économies là dedans « Elle disait en s'accroupissant en face des caisses. Nathan, Rachel et Vanessa la regardèrent s'en voulant un peu.

« On est désolé » Rachel disait la première. Bonnie resta à regarder les bouteilles puis leva la tête pour les regarder.

« Vous êtes surs d'être les hybrides de cet enfoiré de Klaus « Bonnie se mît à dire voyant qu'ils avaient l'air sensible, sympa comme hybride. Ils sourirent puis haussèrent les épaules

« Il n'est pas si mauvais lorsqu'on fait ce qu'il dit de faire « Rachel continua. Bonnie resta à les regarder puis se releva.

« Je sais, mais c'est Klaus et rien que pour ça, je ne vais pas vous en vouloir, il doit déjà vous menez la vie dure alors « Bonnie disait puis se retourna pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer le bordel. Rachel, Vanessa et Nathan se regardèrent ne trouvant pas que Klaus leur faisait la misère.

« Désolé, mais Klaus nous traite bien, je n'aime pas trop l'image que tu nous donnes « Bonnie se retourna et les regarda un long moment.

« Il nous a sorti d'une galère, avant on souffrait à chaque transformation et maintenant Klaus nous apporte la paix avec nous même « Bonnie resta à les regarder

« Vous êtes content d'être ses hybrides « Elle demanda en se rapprochant curieusement.

« Oui, la plupart du temps, il nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut alors pourquoi pas, c'est comme faire parti d'une meute, il ne nous a pas forcé, il nous a proposé avant et on a dit oui » Ils avouèrent. Bonnie secoua la tête

« J'ai toujours supposé qu'il forçait les gens comme vous à être ses hybrides «

« A mon avis ça arrive qu'il le fasse, mais pas pour nous « Rachel répondit. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment pus hocha la tête

« Enfin bref, cela vous dérangerait pas d'aller chercher les autres caisses pendant que je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer « Bonnie demanda. Ils hochèrent la tête puis s'en allèrent sous l'œil de Bonnie. Elle resta à les regarder puis lâcha un petit rire.

« Je crois que tu as des admirateurs Klaus « Elle disait trouvant cela mignon. Elle s'en alla ensuite pour chercher le balai dans le placard à ustensile de lavage. Elle ouvra puis sortît la serpillière. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vers le bar qui était à l'entrée et entendît de la musique. Elle s'arrêta puis sourît en voyant les hybrides de Klaus dansaient et chantaient tout en rangeant. Elle resta à les regarder puis se dirigea vers le bordel pour mettre tout dans un sac poubelle.

« Vous n'êtes pas sensé être flippant, froid, des hybrides quoi « Bonnie se mît à dire espérant une réponse de leur part derrière. Elle se retourna mais vît qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

« Et c'est sur eux qu'il compte me faire surveiller « Bonnie disait en souriant. Elle reprît ce qu'elle faisait sans rien dire laissant les trois autres dans leur délire.

* * *

><p><strong>Ardes :<strong>

Slevin toqua à la maison de Jasmina qui lui avait demandé de venir ce qui lui paraissait étrange. Il resta à attendre puis vît la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Il comprît que c'était une invitation à entrer et entra donc dans sa maison. Il vît Jasmina qui était en train de méditer. Il resta à la regarder souriant intérieurement à cet vue là. Cela faisait des siècles, maintenant qu'elle vivait dans son monde et qu'elle s'y habituait tout en gardant ses habitudes de sorcière. Il resta à la regarder puis s'assît par terre à son tour sachant qu'il fallait qu'il attende. Au bout d'un moment, Jasmina, une femme de la quarantaine maintenant qui avait les cheveux courts noirs. Elle avait les yeux extrêmement bleus. Dès qu'elle ouvra les yeux, elle vît Slevin qui la regardait. Elle soupira en le voyant

« Mon dieu, dit moi quand tu comptes vieillir SLevin « Elle se mît à dire en voyant que Slevin était toujours en forme, toujours beau malgré son âge et surtout en très grande forme.

« Lorsque j'aurais décidé que ce monde n'a plus besoin de moi « Slevin disait en regardant les alentours ayant oublié à quel point le foyer de Jasmina était accueillant.

« Esteban et Casey sont passé chez moi hier soir « Elle se mît à dire attirant le regard de Slevin..

« Je sais, quelque chose arrive dans l'autre monde «

« Je leur ai dit que mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore revenu « Elle avoua. Slevin se montra curieux d'un coup ne comprenant pas trop l'expression et l'intonation de sa voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait osé mentir à Esteban et Casey.

« Mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai, depuis que la sorcière Bonnie a récupéré ses pouvoir c'est ça « Slevin demanda ayant comprit. Elle hocha la tête

« je les ai aussi récupérer, ça a pris du temps, mais elle a su nous rendre nos pouvoirs « Jasmina disait. Slevin resta à la fixer ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi leur mentir ? » Slevin demanda.

« Parce que tu m'as dis de le faire « Elle se mît à dire puis se releva.

« Viens « Elle disait puis s'assît dans l'autre salle. Elle s'assît par terre autour d'une table basse invivant Slevin à faire de même.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Il demanda.

« Hier soir, j'ai tiré les cartes avant que Esteban et Casey arrivent et j'ai vu ça « Elle avoua en posant ses cartes de tarot sous l'œil de Slevin. Celui-ci resta à la regarder un moment puis regarda les cartes qu'elle posait et juxtaposait entre elle.

« J'ai vu doute et remise en question du roi, de toi auprès des Anges, et des sorcières « Elle disait en montrant une carte qui représentait la sorcellerie. Slevin resta à regarder la carte un moment.

« Il y a l'incompréhension et un sentiment de trahison qui s'est emparé de toi Slevin « Elle disait attendant qu'il dise quelques chose. Elle continua sur une autre carte.

« Il y a une femme, une femme qui a réussi à te mettre se doute et je vois un enfant « Elle continua. Slevin resta à la regarder voyant qu'elle attendait qu'il parle. Elle le regarda un long moment voyant qu'il était devenu pensif, être pensif, il était souvent, mais autant perturbé, c'était rare. Il n'était jamais perturbé, du moins il arrivait facilement à faire semblant pourtant là elle le voyait. Il y eut un long silence qui perdura entre eux et Jasmina comprît.

« Tu sais lorsque je t'ai rencontré la première fois j'ai su « Elle disait subitement attirant le regard de Slevin vers elle. Ils se regardèrent

« J'ai su que je ne voulais pas vivre auprès des miens, j'ai su que je voulais vivre dans ce monde et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me suis dit ouaw cet homme est un dirigeant, il suffit de le rencontrer, de l'entendre parler pour voir que ce monde est le sien et qu'il ferait tout pour le garder. Certaines personnes pensent que c'est de l'orgueil, que tu es présomptueux, mais moi j'ai su, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que tu t'es tellement battu pour ce monde que tu te soucies de chaque particule... Ton monde est un trésor, et j'adore y vivre, j'adore être la seule sorcière qui soit assez folle pour cotoyer des Loup Garou tous les jours « Elle disait en regardant Slevin. Un long silence perdura avant qu'elle reprenne.

« Mais je ne vois pas cet homme aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle demanda subitement.

"Tes cartes ont dû se tromper "

"Me la fais pas à moi, épargne moi ça s'il te plaît " Elle répondit face à un Slevin qui restait de marbre face à ce qu'elle disait, visage ferme, sans aucune expression. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer. Slevin regarda les alentours du foyer de Jasmina d'un coup puis soupira.

« Tout le monde pense que je suis courageux d'avoir construit ce monde à moi tout seul, d'avoir supporté le poids de la prison sur moi. Les gens m'admirent pour ça mais « Slevin s'arrêta un moment en regardant la femme en face de lui qui était sa preimière admiratrice depuis qu'elle était petite.

« Mais j'ai juste construit ce monde parce que c'était plus facile que de me battre pour ma famille » Il disait pensant aux mots d'Esther qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Mais tu sais ce que c'est SLevin, c'est de la lacheté voila qui est le grand Slevin Kelebra, (...)il a su être là pour tout le monde sauf pour les personnes envers qui il aurait dû " _

« J'étais simplement fatigué de devoir supporter les conflits de ma famille, des sorcières, des Loup Garou et les vampires. J'en avais marre d'être en constant conflit avec les vampires, avec Friedrich" Slevin avoua à la femme d'en face qui n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il disait. Slevin ne dît rien pendant un court instant ayant encore les mots de Esther en tête. Elle avait raison, il avait été lâche. A l'époque, cela avait été tellement dure pour eux de vivre ensemble avec la pression de tout le monde autour, la pression des sorcières, de son père, de Friedrich qui ne voulaient que les détruire, Esther et lui. Il avait cru lorsqu'Esther lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il avait cru que les autres arrêteraient d'exercer cette pression sur eux, mais rien n'a changé. C'était jamais assez avec eux, ils avaient du défendre seul leur relation. Esther et lui avaient lutté, mais au bout d'un moment, la lutte l'avait étouffé au point qu'il cherche une porte de sortie c'est à dire l'Ardes. Ce monde a été construit sur un mensonge, sur son mensonge, le mensonge que Slevin était un homme d'honneur, qu'il avait fait tout ça pour sauver tout le monde, pour contrer Wyatt, mais au fond, il n'avait fait ça pour ne plus endurer la souffrance, il avait fait ça simplement pour se protéger, se cacher oubliant les êtres qu'il aimait le plus. Esther avait raison, s'il aurait vraiment voulu revenir avec les talismans, il aurait fait il y a bien longtemps, mais il n'en a rien fait, jamais.

"Comment peut-on parler d'honneur, de fierté, lorsqu'on n'est même pas capable d'être là pour sa famille « Slevin disait honnêtement surprenant Jasmina qui comprît. Elle comprenait que son passé était en train de lui revenir en pleine face, elle comprenait que ses choix étaient en train de lui revenir en pleine face.

« C'est à propos d'Esther et Klaus c'est ça « Elle disait. Slevin ne montra aucune expression, le sentimental ce n'était pas trop son truc. Slevin et elle fixèrent intensément la carte avec l'enfant. Esther avait eu un discours tellement haineux, tellement vrai que cela l'avait marqué. Bien qu'elle ait été haineuse envers lui et tout le monde, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Les choix qu'il avait fait n'était peut-être pas les bon.

« Je me fais vieux pour ce monde, j'ai passé des siècles à dépendre des sorcières, des gardianes, de ce monde peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser ma place « Slevin avoua attirant le regard choqué de Jasmina. Elle ecarquilla les yeux surprise n'ayant jamais pensé que Slevin dirait ça, qu'il l'envisagerait. Oui, il était arrivé à un stade dans lequel il mettait en doute l'Ardes, le monde pour lequel il s'était tant battu. Réalisé que ce monde a été basé sur un mensonge de sa part, et de celui des sorcières lui disait que peut-être il était temps qu'il soit maître de son destin, qu'il soit maître de ses volontés, de son libre arbitre sans sorcière, Loup Garou, vampires comme Friedrich pour l'effrayer, pour lui mettre la pression. Il était simplement peut-être temps qu'il recommence sa vie à zéro comme il le sentait. C'était comme s'il avait été en prison toute sa vie, il n'était en rien différent de Wyatt, il était un prisonnier comme lui, prisonnier des attentes de tout le monde, prisonnier de ses choix. Il était en train de réfléchir, mais Jasmina parla n'aimant pas tous les moments de réflexion de Slevin.

"C'est ton monde Slevin" Elle se mît à dire voulant le faire réagir. Slevin secoua la tête

« Non c'est le monde de tout le monde, ça a été seulement un échappatoire à mes vrais responsabilités" Il s'arrêta un moment pensant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce qu'il aurait voulu à l'époque, peut-être que ce qui l'aurait voulu à l'époque était toujours d'actualité maintenant. Il ne le saurait jamais s'il ne tentait pas de vivre autrement. Il n'avait cru possible qu'une direction à sa vie, mais maintenant, il envisageait vivre toute les vies.

"Mon monde aurait dû être Esther et Klaus « Il disait ayant réfléchi de plus en plus à sa situation. Il était temps qu'il arrête de se montrer respectueux, de se montrer honorable, fidèle pour eux, pour tous ces gens (son monde, les gardianes, les sorcières, tout le monde ) et qu'il le soit pour les gens envers qui il aurait dû à l'époque.

« Tous ce temps, j'ai été manipulé, j'ai joué les pantins et comme Damon Salvatore l'a dit, j'ai accepté et c'est à cause de ça que rien ne change parce que j'ai accepté les choses « Il disait. Jasmina resta à le regarder un moment comprenant.

"Tu ne peux pas partir ce monde, tu ne peux pas, tu ne." Slevin la coupa la surprenant encore plus.

« ça fait mal Jasmina" Il se mît à dire. Elle ferma la bouche surprise qu'il dise ce qu'il ressente.

"de réaliser que ce monde n'a jamais été le monde que je voulais « Il disait honnêtement essayant de ne montrer aucune expression ,mais il suffisait d'entendre sa voix pour comprendre. Elle hocha la tête

« Tu en as parlé à Casey, ou à Kiera même à Kyle, ils n'accepteront jamais ça « Elle disait sachant pertinemment ce que SLevin allait faire. Il voulait abandonner son trône, cela allait tous les détruire.

« Non j'ai besoin de réfléchir encore «

« Peut être que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça « Elle disait en montrant la carte ce qui fît rire Slevin.

« Klaus vraiment, cet enfant est tous ce que j'étais à son âge « Il disait ne cachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Jasmina sourît

« Et regarde toi maintenant « Elle disait en souriant essayant de le faire sourire. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment avant que Jasmina reprenne.

« Et les cartes montrent autres choses Slevin, quelque chose qui ne montre rien de bon « Elle disait subitement. Slevin baissa sa tête et regarda les deux cartes que Jasmina lui montrait.

« Je vois la forêt interdite « Elle disait subitement à SLevin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait la forêt interdite

« Le poison présent a été libéré par un vampire «

« Le poison qu'est ce que ça signifie « Slevin demanda

« Je ne sais pas, je vois simplement que le vampire a des ombres derrières lui « Elle disait en regardant Slevin.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le vampire est Damon Salvatore « Slevin se mît à dire curieusement. Jasmina resta à le regarder ayant eu la même impression que lui. Après tout, un vampire dans la forêt interdite, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était en train de faire la liste des choses qui lui manquaient derrière le bar tout en hochant la tête à cause de la musique forte qui résonnait dans toute la baraque. Honnêtement heureusement que Rachel, Nathan et Vanessa avaient été là. Elle avait passé en plus un bon moment. Elle sortît de ses pensées pour repenser à toute les choses qu'elle devait faire. Bonnie resta à regarder la liste un moment. Elle sentît d'un coup un vent froid en face. Elle leva la tête<p>

« Casey « Elle disait seulement.

« Tu peux m'appeler Case à ce stade entre nous« Casey déclara. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment et se mît à sourire perdu en voyant la manière dont Casey était habillé. Il avait mit un jean, et une veste noire au dessus d'une chemise noire. Bonnie lâcha un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ? où sont passé tes fringues de gardiane « Bonnie demanda. Casey toucha sa veste.

« Tu sais, j'adore à chaque fois que je dois jouer à être mortel simplement pour porter ce genre de fringue « Casey répliqua. Bonnie resta surprise tout en le regardant parce que cela lui allait vraiment bien.

« J'ai même les lunettes avec « Il continua en mettant ses lunettes.

« Ok, je crois que tu peux éviter de trop en faire, et me dire pourquoi tu es ici » Bonnie continua. Casey fronça les sourcilles d'un coup en entendant des gens parlaient et rires.

« Je rêves où tu as des hybrides avec toi « Casey disait ayant reconnu leur essence de là. Bonnie soupira se rendant compte qu'elle avait oblié de dissimuler leur odeur. Elle resta à regarder Casey.

« C'est bon tu sais, je sais que Klaus et toi êtes allié, je ne vais rien dire « Casey se contenta de dire voyant la tête de Bonnie. Celle-ci resta à le regarder un moment puis changea de sujet.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Casey ? je suis occupée « Elle disait seulement en reprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait et de ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Certaines sorcières ont étaient témoins de mort étranges près de chez elle « Casey avoua d'un coup attirant le regard de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il lui parlait de ça.

« Des gens ont été torturé, massacrer, d'autres pétrifié par la peur et je t'en passe « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles.

« Et elles demandent au conseil de se charger de savoir qui a fait ça « Bonnie regarda Casey un moment et sourît

« Et elles t'ont envoyé pour ça, elles ne peuvent pas se montrer «

« TU ne peux pas les rencontrer avant la réunion, en plus c'est un genre de test pour savoir si tu peux gérer une simple situation si tu réussis tu gagnes un point, 1 sur 100 c'est déjà ça « Il disait espérant faire rire Bonnie, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Ok, » Il disait seulement retrouvant son sérieux.

« Je ne savais pas que les sorcières s'occupaient d'homicide «

« Tu pensais que les sorcières faisaient quoi ? la plupart d'entre elles essaye de résoudre les crimes suspect ou les cachés « Il avoua.

« le conseil faisait ça ? « Bonnie demanda curieuse.

« Non il chargeait quelqu'un de le faire, mais comme toi tu es là aujourd'hui, les autres te chargent de le faire «

« Sinon ? »

« Sinon tu peux oublier une alliance « Dès qu'il finit sa phrase. Bonnie comprît qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Peut être que c'est Wyatt qui essaye de nous déstabiliser «

« Si c'est le cas, il réussit parfaitement, mais on doit être sure que Wyatt est responsable» Bonnie ne dît rien, elle resta à réfléchir ce qui fît sourire Casey.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, toute sorcières doit faire ses preuves pour être accepté, j'ai fais mes preuves en tant que gardiane même si j'en suis un de pure souche, tout le monde doit faire ses preuves « Bonnie se mît à sourire.

« Bien, je suis supposé commencer par quoi »

« Bonne question, à ton avis pourquoi je suis habillé comme ça, on doit bouger, mais tu conduis, je n'ai pas le permis « Casey déclara en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Attends « Elle déclara attirant Casey près d'elle. Casey la regarda intrigué en voyant qu'elle avait mît son doigt sur sa bouche.

« Qu'es »

« Les hybrides, comment je fais pour m'en débarrasser, Klaus me les colle aux basques « Casey sourît.

«Laisse moi m'en occuper « Il déclara puis disparu. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles subitement en entendant trois énormes boom. Elle regarda en direction du living room pus vît Casey s'approchait avec un sourire.

« On doit avoir 4 heures avant que mes flèches tranquillisante ne fasse plus effet « Casey disait puis s'en alla en direction de la sortie pou rejoindre la voiture de Bonnie. Celle-ci regarda Casey et sourît pour rejoindre sa voiture.

* * *

><p>« Je crois que je vais rentrez « Tyler se mît à dire lorsqu'il vît que l'heure commençait à passer vachement vite. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à se transformer en plein campus avec tous les étudiants.<p>

« Quoi ? » Kate se mît à dire en le regardant. Ils étaient tous en rond assis à une table du campus.

« Il y a une soirée ce soir, tu vas pas la rater « Kate se mît à dire

« oué c'est con, » Matt et Sean se mirent à dire en même temps. Tyler les regarda tous

« Oué, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête aujourd'hui « Tyler disait honnêtement. Les jeunes le regardèrent un peu perdu.

« Allo la terre ici appelle Tyler Lockwood, première fête à l'université et monsieur ne veut pas y allé « Sean se mît à dire en criant en l'air ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

« Je sais que c'est étonnant, mais parfois les gens n'ont pas envie de faire la fête, ils veulent juste rester chez eux tranquille à s'ennuyer « Tyler disait en regardant tout le monde qui avait l'air de le regarder comme un extra terrestre. Camille sourît tout en regardant Tyler qui était juste à côté d'elle. Tyler sentît le regard de tout le monde sur lui mais surtout celui de Camille. Il tourna sa tête pour le regarder

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es moins fun que je le pensais « Elle disait faisant passer Tyler pour un gros blaireau. Les gars se mirent à rire

« Même Camille trouve que tu es ennuyeux «

« Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire « Elle disait en secouant la tête ne voulant pas que Tyler le prenne mal.

« C'est juste que tu es grave canon, tu es sportif , il suffit de te voir pour ça et je m'attendais à ce que tu représentes les grands clichés des sportifs et en plus d'être canon, tu es cool, et sympa « Elle disait laissant un silence parmi tout le monde. Kate regarda Camille surprise tout comme Elena.

« Je rêve, où elle le drague ouvertement « Kate disait ayant pas l'impression que Camille soit du genre. Elena hocha la tête à son tour surprise.

« Oué, je crois ou sinon je suis devenue vraiment nul en drague « Sean et Matt regardèrent à leur tour Camille et Tyler qui restaient à se regarder. Tyler resta silencieux.

« Oué ok, désolé, je crois que je vais y aller » Tyler disait subitement mettant tout le monde sur le cul.

« Il n'est pas sérieux « Se disait Sean en voyant qu'il n'avait pas saisi l'ouverture que Camille lui offrait. Tyler se leva subitement sous les yeux de Camille qui se sentît super mal d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir fait fuir. Tyler s'en alla laissant un malaise parmi tout le monde.

« Je reviens aussi « Sean se mît à dire puis marcha en direction de Tyler.

« Tyler « Il cria en serrant des dents tout en le suivant. Tyler se retourna et vît Sean s'approchait.

« Cette fille a un faible pour toi mec « Sean se mît à dire en montrant Camille du doigt qui était en train de parler avec les autres. Tyler regarda la fille.

« Je dois y allé Sean, j'ai un truc à faire «

« Oh non mon pote, tu restes avec nous, tu essayes de draguer cette fille pour oublier Caroline et tu fais la fête avec nous « Sean disait pas prêt à laisser Tyler partir. Celui-ci resta à le regarder un moment se disant qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui.

« La fête commence à quelles heures ? » Tyler demanda.

« 23 h, un truc du genre pourquoi » Tyler resta à penser à l'heure où la Pleine Luna arrivait, c'était à 00h45 mais avant il y avait tous ce qui était le premier quartier de la lune qui apparaissait bien avant et dès que ce premier quartier de Lune allait arriver, il allait sentir les effets. Tyler calcula un peu près le temps qu'il restait.

"Je te laisses pas le choix, tu restes " Sean disait ne laissant même pas l'occasion à Tyler de parler. Il mît son bras autour des épaules et les deux se dirigèrent vers les filles et Matt.

"Si on est tous ensemble, c'est pour s'amuser Ty " Sean continua attirant le regard de Tyler. Tyler regarda Sean, son ami un moment. Il vît son sourire, il avait l'air vraiment d'être content de passer l'année avec eux. Il se laissa emmener par Sean mais calcula quand même le temps qu'il restait.

* * *

><p>« Alors en clair, des personnes sont mortes, mais il n'y a aucun point commun en ce qui concerne les causes de leur mort « Bonnie disait. Casey était en train de jouer avec le portable de Bonnie. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour la regarder<p>

« Casey tu m'entends « Celui-ci resta concentré sur le jeu.

« Oué, leur mort n'est pas un mystère en soi même, c'est le fait que nombreux d'entre eux, ont été torturé puis massacrer et c'est pas très beau à voir comme tu peux le voir sur les photos« Il disait toujours concentré à jouer. Bonnie prît une photo près de Casey puis regarda le corps de la femme qu'ils s'appretaient tout deux à voir à la morgue. Elle regarda le corps.

"On veut les faire souffrir, quelqu'un veut les souffrir et c'est beaucoup trop bizare pour que ce soit l'oeuvre d'un humain, les sorcières sont sûre qu'une force maléfique est derrière tous ça " Bonnie reposa la photo surprise qu'elle doive enquêter sur des homicides.

"Force maléfique sérieux ?"

"Oué, parfois lorsuqe tu vois un corps, tu sais qu'il n'est pas mort naturellement, mais par quelque chose et elles sont persuadés que cette force est dangereuse" Bonnie ne dît rien un peu dépassé.

« Peut - être que c'était un des prisonniers ou Wyatt après tout ils sont capable de tous « Bonnie disait persuadé que c'était un coup de Wyatt. Casey tourna sa tête vers elle.

« Wyatt n'est pas responsable de tous les maux, si tu savais tous les dingues qui existent parmi les vampires, les Loup Garou, les sorcières, tout le monde n'est pas très sain et c'est à toi, au conseil de faire en sorte que ces gens ne recommence plus «

« Faire en sorte qu'est ce que tu insinues » Bonnie demanda. Casey tourna sa tête

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire »

« Non pas vraiment «

« On les tue, c'est tout « Casey disait puis retourna sur son jeu.

« Mais pourquoi vous ne les envoyez pas dans le monde de Slevin, en prison « Bonnie demanda.

« Slevin refuse d'accueillir les dérangés de ce monde dans le sien, il a déjà du mal à gérer ceux du sien. Il refuse d'ouvrir ses frontières pour les nôtre alors les sorcières font ce qui doit être fait lorsque trop de gens sont impliqués «

« J'ai jamais vu un système aussi pourrie » Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Casey.

« Quel est la différence avec ton institution qui autorise la peine de mort « Casey continua. Bonnie regarda la route préférant ne pas débattre sur ça.

« Enfin bref, pour moi Wyatt est responsable »

« Bien si tu en es si sûre, prouve le « Casey répliqua puis reprît ce qu'il faisait laissant Bonnie conduire.

(...)

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Bonnie sortît en première de la voiture suivit de Casey.

« Alors qui fait le gentil et mauvais flic « Bonnie demanda en marchant à côté de Casey.

« Quoi ? » Casey demanda en s'arrêtant. Bonnie s'arrêta à son tour se mettant face à lui.

« Ben tu sais, dans toute les séries policière, il y a un mauvais et gentil flic »

« On va à la morgue pas besoin de tous ce stratagème «

« C'était une blague, mais merci de l'avoir plombé « Bonnie répondît en reprenant sa route. Casey resta à la regarder puis esquissa un sourire et suivît Bonnie. Les deux entrèrent à l'hôpital puis descendirent en prenant l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent en bas et regardèrent les couloirs vides et sombres.

« Tu ne veux pas être utile et te servir de ton invisibilité pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un « Bonnie demanda.

« Pas de problème « Casey déclara puis avança sous les yeux de Bonnie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il n'y a personne « Casey déclara en se montrant visible pour tout le monde.

« C'est bizarre « Bonnie disait en avançant. Ils entrèrent directement dans la morgue. Bonnie mît son bras sur sa bouche subitement sentant l'odeur de la mort, c'était vrai que la mort avait donc une odeur. Elle s'arrêta ne pouvant supporter l'odeur.

« je crois que je vais vomir « Elle disait tandis que Casey était en train d'enlever tous les draps pour trouver le corps.

« Faut t'y faire « Il déclara seulement concentrer. Il trouva le corps et sourît.

« Trouvé « Il déclara.

« Je restes ici »

« Tu es sensé faire ton truc « Casey disait.

« Quel truc ? » Elle demanda.

« Tu sais, tes ancêtres pouvaient capter le peu d'énergie qui restait du corps et percevoir leur dernières sensations, ou voir la dernière chose qu'ils ont vu « Casey disait. Bonnie enleva son bras

« Je suis une débutante «

«Ben il est temps que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure « Casey disait ne cachant pas son empressement. Bonnie avança puis regarda le corps essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle était dans une morgue avec plein de mort. Elle resta à regarder la jeune femme un long moment se perdant dans ses pensées mais fût vite réveillé par la voix de Casey qui l'appela. Bonnie se réveilla de suite de ses pensées. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Casey.

« Comment ça marche ? qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Elle demanda.

« Juste réfléchis, tu dis toi même que parfois des flash, des idées, des souvenirs te reviennent. Essaye de faire en sorte que le pouvoir des sorcières t'env » Casey n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie avait les yeux fermés, elle était déjà concentrée ce qu'il voyait. Bonnie commença à murmurer quelque chose sous les yeux du gardiane qui resta à l'admirer. Une poussière noire commença à sortir du corps de la jeune femme. Casey baissa sa tête pertubé.

"ça c'est la première fois " Il avoua. Il avait eu l'habitude de voir les sorcières faire se tour de magie, mais il n'avait jamais vu cette poussière noire. Il leva la tête suivant la poussière du regard. Celle-ci était en train de se diriger vers Bonnie. Elle entoura Bonnie qui était toujours concentrée.

"Bonn" Casey n'eut pas le temps de parler que la poussière penétra le corps de Bonnie. Celle-ci mît subitement sa main sur son cou ayant l'impression qu'on l'étouffait. Elle ouvra les yeux qui étaient devenus noire d'un coup. Bonnie gémît n'arrivant pas à respirer ce que Casey pouvait voir. Celui-ci se mît près d'elle et la regarda un moment espérant apprendre quelque chose de ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'il vît que Bonnie était vraiment en difficulté. Il sortît une flèche de sa main.

"Désolé " Il disait, et allait la planter, mais s'arrêta en entendant Bonnie parlait. Il ouvra les yeux surpris d'entendre qu'elle parlait un ancien dialecte que seuls quelques personnes connaissaient. Bonnie cria subitement faisant réagir Casey qui lui planta la flèche dans l'abdomen de suite.

"Le meilleur moyen de libérer toute chose "Il disait en voyant la poussière disparaître. Casey fît disparaître sa flèche.

Bonnie ouvra délicatement les yeux dès que la fumée fût sortie de son corps. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Casey.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle demanda.

« A toi de me le dire, tu avais l'air d'être comme possédé par quelque chose « Bonnie s'éloigna de Casey. Elle baissa sa tête vers son ventre en voyant qu'on l'avait poignardé. Elle vît ses blessures guérir à cause des pouvoirs croissants qu'elle avait en elle.

« On m'a poignardé « Elle disait n'ayant même pas senti

« ça c'est moi « Casey disait. Bonnie leva la tête pour le fixer. Elle tourna sa tête vers la femme de suite faisant abstraction de ce que Casey lui avait fait. Elle fixa la femme se perdant en elle.

"J'ai senti de la douleur physique" Bonnie resta à regarder la femme surprise.

"Elle a souffert, on l'a torturé, je pouvais sentir mes os brulaient, se tordrent, c'était bizzare, on aurait pas dit que quelqu'un me torturait mais plûtot que la sensation de torture était entrée en elle comme elle est rentrée en moi à cet instant " Bonnie disait donnant un peu son ressenti. Casey resta à la regarder. Il vît la peine sur le visage de Bonnie qui regardait la femme triste. Elle n'avait pas vu grand chose, elle avait ressenti et c'était douloureux.

« Je crois que tu as raison « Casey se mît à dire.

« C'est l'œuvre d'un prisonnier « Il continua. Bonnie leva la tête se demandant d'où lui venait cette conclusion.

« Comment tu le devines ? »

« Tu as parlé l'ancien langage, un langage qu'on parlait il y a très longtemps, langage que seul les gardianes originelles, SLevin, les sorcières connaissent y compris les prisonniers , je veux parler des gardianes qui ont mal tourné« Casey disait.

« C'est pas sûre que ça soit eux, ça peut être quelqu'un de notre camp »

« Sauf que ce que tu as dis était très clair «

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » Bonnie demanda. Casey se mémora le dialecte et parla.

«_ Comprend la sensation d'être prisonnier «_ Casey disait honnêtement. Bonnie hocha la tête puis regarda le corps

« ça me paraît être clair »

« Je dois vérifier quel prisonnier est capable de faire ça, torturer à ce point« Casey disait puis s'en alla la laissant seule. Bonnie regarda le vide en face d'elle étonnée que Casey s'en aille comme ça sans rien dire.

« Vraiment Casey, tu me laisses seules » Elle déclara. Elle resta à regarder le vide en face puis baissa sa tête pour regarder encore une fois le corps. Elle regarda le visage de la femme.

« Qui t'a fais ça ? « Bonnie demanda. Elle était dans ses pensés en regardant le corps ,mais arrêta sa réflexion lorsqu'elle baissa sa vue sur son bras et au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre. Elle toucha le corps de la femme concentrée puis tourna instinctivement le corps. Elle regarda sur le côté ensuite et chercha une loupe. Elle trouva une loupe puis s'approcha du corps pour regarder son dos. Elle pencha sa tête pour observer avec clarté les cicatrices de la femme qui lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu. Bonnie retira après avoir observé la loupe de ses yeux choqués de voir des cicatrices,qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop.

"Comment c'est possible " Elle disait en regardant les cicatrices qui étaient exactement comme les siennes. Elle resta paralysée. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte sur les photos dans la voiture alors qu'elle avait cotoyé ses cicatrices pendant un moment. Bonnie reprît la loupe encore une fois pour être sure, peut être que c'était son imagination. Oui, elle devait sûrement imaginer, imaginer le fait qu'elle avait déjà vu, même toucher ces cicatrices. Elle se perdît dans ses souvenirs subitement.

_« Ok Sameh si tu continues à m'emmerder, tu peux crever pour que je t'emmène voir les Yankees » Damon disait en agressant Sameh avec la spatule. Ils étaient tous au jardin des Salvatores en train de faire un barbecue. _

_« ok monsieur le rabajoie « Sameh disait puis rejoignît Gabrielle et Lily qui étaient en train de jouer enfin essayait de jouer en se faisant des passes. Damon sourît légèrement toujours étonné par le phénomène Sameh, il resta à essayer de faire cuire les saucisses, les merguez et toute la viande que la famille de Bonnie en particulier Dean s'était senti obliger d'amener alors qu'il leur avait dit de ne pas faire d'effort, qu'il avait tout en magasin._

_« Tu t'en sors Damon « Stefan disait au loin en souriant ce qui fît sourire tout le monde. Damon leva la main_

_« Oué, oué, vous ne inquiétez pas, et ne vous sentez pas obliger de m'aider » Damon disait sans les regarder. Il bu sa flasque d'alcool pour boire puis essuya son front à cause de la chaleur. Bonnie se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui._

_« ca va ? » Elle demanda. Damon tourna sa tête et sourît en voyant qu'elle était inquiète._

_« Tu me connais, je me plains mais au fond, ça me gêne pas «_

_« Je préfère m'en assurer parce qu'il y a des enfants, ma famille, des amis et je suis plutôt sûre que c'est tous ce que tu as tendance à détester « Damon sourît puis perdu son sourire en sentant la balle percutait son dos. Il se retourna et regarda Sameh, Lily et Gabrielle qui étaient tous en ligne en train de le regarder effrayé. Lily Et Gabrielle visèrent de suite Sameh du doigt._

_« Dernière avertissement « Damon disait puis se retourna. Il regarda en face de lui crevant de chaud._

_« Putain j'ai envie de me mettre torse nu « Il disait en buvant encore dans sa flasque._

_« Ben fais le, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais jamais mis torse nu » Bonnie déclara. Damon ne la regarda pas, il regardait la viande cuir._

_« Sauf qu'avant je n'avais pas le dos et le torse amoché par des cicatrices non guérissable « Damon disait puis bu. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise ayant un peu oublié. Damon tourna sa tête et souris._

_« Je ne veux pas choqué les âmes sensibles « Il continua puis bu. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment_

_« Pas besoin de les cacher, elles ne sont pas si horrible que ça, je les trouve plûtot sexy sur toi « Bonnie disait essayant de le décontracter. Damon resta à la regarder puis prît une assiette. Il prît les merguez, saucisse, et tout le reste avec sa main ne ressentant pas la douleur puis les posa sur une assiette sous l'œil de Bonnie qui attendait qu'il réponde._

_« Je te connaissais plus exhibitionniste que ça « Bonnie continua n'aimant pas le voir autant tracassé par ses cicatrices._

_« Les gens changent, la prison m'a changé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » Damon se contenta de dire puis s'en alla._

_« Voila c'est prêt « Il disait en souriant. Il posa les assiettes sous l'œil de Bonnie qui savait que chaque prisonnier considérait leur cicatrice comme une partie d'eux. Elles leur étaient tous différentes, et malheureusement Damon était le seul qui en avait autant._

«Oui, oui ok je fais l'autopsie de suite « Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées subitement en entendant la voix du médecin légiste au loin. Elle remît le corps comme il était puis se trouva une cachette discrète. Le médecin légiste entra avec sa collègue.

« J'ai même pas le temps d'autopsier la fille qui a été mordu par un animal qu'un nouveau cadavre arrive »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un animal, mais un vampire «

« Oh s'il te plait épargne moi tes théories fantastiques, les deux morsures retrouvés sur son cou son l'œuvre d'un animal ou d'une chauve souris »

« Une chauve souris ici »

« C'est plus probable qu'un vampire à cette heure-ci » Bonnie resta à écouter intrigué les personnes par l'attaque du second cadavre.

« Bizarre, elle a été torturé, tu vois « Le médecin légiste se mît à dire attirant la surprise de son assistante. Les deux regardèrent al femme qui avait été soit disant mordu par un vampire selon l'assistante qui aimait beaucoup le fantastique. B

« Elle a été torturé comme la fille qu'on vient de recevoir « L'assistante se mît à dire. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand. L'assistante s'approcha du corps puis regarda son patron.

« Elle ont exactement les mêmes cicatrices « Elle continua en regardant son patron qui était en train de regarder le premier corps. Dès que Bonnie entendît le mot cicatrice, elle sentît son coeur accellerait. Les deux femmes avaient aussi les mêmes cicatrices que celle de Damon. Pourquoi auraient-elles les même cicatrices que Damon ? Pourquoi ? Bonnie fixa en face d'elle ayant peur d'avoir une réponse.

« Elle semble avoir été mordu et torturé ? « Le patron demanda à l'assistante. Celle-ci regarda le cou de sa victime.

« Non c'est bizarre « Elle disait puis regarda partout sur son corps. Elle regarda ensuite le genou et vît deux points.

« Heu si je crois en bas du genou » Le patron s'approcha et regarda surpris.

« Elles ont été mordu et torturé «

« Mais pourquoi un vampire mordrait en bas du genou, c'est bizarre « Elle disait à son patron qui roula des yuex.

« Parce que cela en ait pas un «

« Mais vous savez sur internet, il y a plein de chose qui circulent sur les vampires, vous ne devriez pas prendre à la légère ma théorie »

« Epargne moi tes commentaires et commence l'autopsie de la seconde femme pendant que je fais l'autre »

« Toute seule «

« Oui toute seule, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais «

« Ok ok » Elle répondit tandis que Bonnie restait à regarder en face d'elle n'aimant pas la sensation qu'elle avait.

« Des morsures, cicatrices, ça peut pas être… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase ne voulant pas la finir. Elle secoua la tête

« Non c'est simplement une coïncidence « Bonnie disait seulement. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle et écoutait le médecin légiste qui parlait dans son dictaphone.

« Elle a été vidé de son sang » Il disait en parlant de la chronologie des évènements.

« La mienne aussi » Bonnie resta à les écouter voulant faire une propre analyse par elle-même une fois qu'ils en avaient terminé alors elle resta comme ça un bon moment.

* * *

><p>En début de soirée, Camille, Elena et Kate étaient en train de s'occuper à ranger leur chambre étudiante. Elles attendaient que la fête commence ,mais visiblement elle commençait encore dans longtemps alors en attendant elle s'occupait à ranger leur futur habitat pour l'année. Camille posa les photos de sa famille puis se retourna vers le deux filles.<p>

« Dite, Tyler a une copine ? » Camille demanda subitement. Elena et Kate sourirent

« On le savait « Kate et Elena dirent en même temps en pointant Camille du doigt. Celle-ci haussa les épaules

« J'admets que je l'ai un peu dragué , mais il n'a pas répondu c'était bizarre « Camille avoua réfléchissant. Les filles sourirent.

« Il a rompu cet été avec sa copine alors il n'a plus trop l'habitude « Elena avoua. Camille hocha la tête

« Et j'ai mes chances ou pas du tout « Elena sourît

« Tu as tes chances, Tyler est du genre à avancer tournez la page « Elena disait

« Alors si je te demandes d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qui pense de moi à première vue, tu peux y aller genre maintenant « Camille disait ce qui fît rire les filles. Elena hocha la tête.

« Ok, je reviens » Elena disait trouvant Camille marrante. Elle avait passé une journée sympa avec Kate et Camille, elle devait l'avouer. Elena avança, elle franchi la passerelle qui séparait les chambres étudiantes puis se retrouva du côté des garçons qui étaient visiblement tous en train de se préparer pour la soirée. Elena toussa dès qu'elle entra en sentant toutes les odeurs de déodorants, d'eau de Cologne. On aurait dit des filles qui se préparaient, mas là c'était des garçons qui se préparaient à la chasses, chasse aux filles, l'université, c'était le rêve pour eux. Elena marcha dans le couloir, elle regarda les chambres ne sachant pas vraiment où était celle de Tyler. Elle les cherchait lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Ell se retourna subitement pour voir le type de tout à l'heure Evan. Celui-ci sourît tout en enlevant la serviette de ses cheveux.

« Laisse moi devinez, tu es venus dans l'espoir d'avoir mon numéro » Elena sourît

« Vraiment, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fais tous ce trajet pour toi « Elena disait honnêtement. Evan soupira

« Tu viens de me briser le cœur « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Elena. Elle allait parler, mais Evan parla à sa place.

« Tu es vraiment belle tu sais « Evan disait en la regardant sourire ne passant pas par 4 chemins. Elena arrêta de sourire subitement un peu gêné que quelqu'un lui dise ça comme ça.

« Je te rassure, je le dis à chaque fille belle que je vois, tu n'es pas une exception c'est ma technique de drague « Il disait en rigolant ce qui troubla Elena.

« Tu dragues en donnant ta technique de drague «

« J'ai jamais dit que je te draguais » Evan disait. Elena soupira puis passa à côté de lui lâchant un bruit de désespoir. Evan sourît puis se retourna vers Elena qui était en train de marcher. Celle-ci regardait dans toute les chambres et s'arrêta en voyant la chambre des garçons.

« Ha enfin je vous trouve « Elle disait. Elle vît Tyler qui était allongé dans son lit et cherchait un moyen de sortir sans que Sean lui prenne la tête pour savoir où il allait. Tyler resta à regarder le plafond ne faisant même pas attention à Elena qui était entrée.

« Tyler, je peux te parler dehors s'il te plaît « Elena se mît. Tyler se releva subitement et regarda Elena

« Moi » Il demanda. Elena fronça les sourcilles

« Oui »

« Ok, allons dehors « Tyler disait subitement puis passa à côté d'Elena pour sortir. Il sorti ne faisant pas attention à Elena puis passa à côté d'Evan qui vît Elena suivre Tyler en courant.

« Tyler attend moi » Elena disait perdu sous le regard d'Evan. Tyler descendît les escaliers et sortît pour se retrouver sur le campus. Elena courra puis prît Tyler par le bras.

« Je suis là pour te parler « Elena disait forçant Tyler à se retourner. Dès qu'il se retourna, Elena s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Tyler qui était clair.

« ca va ? » Elena demanda en voyant que Tyler avait l'air perturbé.

« Dit tu peux me couvrir pour la fête, je ne peux pas y allé, je t'expliquerais « Tyler disait subitement puis s'en alla précipitamment sous les yeux d'Elena. Elle resta à regarder Tyler de dos un long moment puis leva la tête pour voir la Lune qui était en train de d'apparaître Pleine. Elena resta à regarder la Lune puis Tyler qui prît sa voiture de suite. Elena courra à son tour et prît sa voiture ayant peur de comprendre ce qui se passait chez Tyler. Elle suivît Tyler ,mais s'arrêta subitement en pleine route au bout d'un moment. Tyler sortît de sa voiture ne se sentant vraiment pas bien. Il posa sa main sur sa voiture

« Fais chier « Tyler disait essayant de marcher, mais il commençait à sentir la douleur. Elena sortît de sa voiture à son tour et regarda Tyler qui se tenait grâce à sa voiture.

« Tyler « Elena disait puis s'arrêta. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Elena etonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là « Il disait essayant de retenir sa transformation.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sembles sur le point de te transformer ? où est Soul » Elena demanda sachant que OSul était sénsé empécher ce genre de choses arrivait chez Tyler. Tyler se mît à genou subitement et Elena vît ses griffes apparaître de ses mains. Sa main commença à prendre du poids sur la voiture.

« Elena, il faut que tu m'emmènes dans la grotte vite « Tyler se mît à dire ne pouvant pas y allé seul. Elena courra à toute vitesse en utilisant sa vitesse rapide de chasseur. Elle prît Tyler de suite s'en foutant de prendre le risque de se faire griffer. Elle le porta puis courra utilisant sa vitesse rapide. En une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte et Elena mît les chaînes autour des chevilles et des poignets de Stefan qui criait sentant la douleur venir.

« Je sais je sais « Elena disait ne supportant pas de voir Tyler criait.

« Va t'en « Tyler hurla subitement la forçant de reculer. Elle recula tout en fermant la cage et regarda Tyler sous le choque. Elle resta à regarder sa transformation choqué se disant que cela devait être une torture pour lui surtout lorsqu'elle voyait ses muscles bougeaient, on aurait qu'ils s'arrachaient. Elena resta sans voix n'ayant jamais eu vraiment à faire à ça avec Caroline et Tyler. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle resta à le regarder puis sursauta en voyant le Loup Garou sautait sur les barres. Elle sursauta et vît le Loup Garou essayait de défoncer la cage. Elena resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>« Bon tu as fais du bon boulot, rentrons maintenant « Le médecin légiste disait en recouvrant les corps. Il se retourna vers son assistante qui regardait le cadavre.<p>

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda. Son assistante resta à regarder la femme

« Elle était jeune » Elle se contenta de dire.

« Tu t'y habitueras » Il disait. Son assistante recouvra le corps de la femme d'un drap puis enleva ses gants pour les jeter à la poubelle. Les deux médecins s'essuyèrent les mains puis s'en allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires laissant Bonnie seule. Bonnie soupira contente de pouvoir enfin sortir, cela faisait quand même un moment. Elle sortit de sa cachette puis regarda les deux cadavres que les médecins avaient mis côte à côte. Elle resta à regarder les corps sans rien dire puis enleva un des draps pour voir le corps de la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu tout à l'heure. Bonnie regarda le cou de la jeune femme et resta paralysé. Elle regarda ensuite les marques, cicatrices sur son corps.

« Faite que ça soit une coïncidence « Elle disait en voyant les cicatrices et les morsures. Elle avait peur, c'était exactement les mêmes que les siennes, ce qui était vraiment suspect, mais elle espérait encore que ça soit une coincidence. Bonnie posa sa main sur le bras de la femme. Elle commença à chuchoter pour percevoir l'énergie qui restait de la femme. Bonnie ouvra les yeux et les ouvra totalement surpris lorsqu'elle vît qu'elle était dans un parking. Elle regarda le parking perdu.

« Qu'est ce qu » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vît la soi disant morte sortir d'un magazin avec ses courses. Elle était au téléphone et parlait de boulot puis s'approcha de son coffre pour poser ses courses. Bonnie la regarda.

« Hey Madame « Bonnie cria en se mettant à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle était en train de ranger les courses une fois qu'elle avait raccroché.

« Hey » Bonnie essaya de la toucher, mais elle n'arriva pas. Elle resta à regarder la femme en face d'elle un moment. Celle-ci ferma le coffre, et dès qu'elle ferma le coffre, Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en le voyant à coté du coffre.

« Oh non, s'il vous plait pas lui » Bonnie se mît à dire. La femme ferma son coffre et sursauta

« Vous savez c'est dangereux de trainer dans le parking seul, je dis ça pour vous « Damon disait en souriant. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon parlait à la jeune femme paralysé.

« Je sais, mais c'est bon, j'étais sur le pont de partir « La jeune femme disait en souriant. Elle passa et allait passer à côté de Damon pour monter dans sa voiture mais Damon se mît en face d'elle. Elle s'arrêta de suite

« Le problème est que vous étiez sur le point avant de me rencontrer « Damon disait puis montra son visage de vampire. La jeune femme écarquilla des yeux de frayeur subitement et recula

« Oh mon dieu qu'est ce q... ? »

« Je vous laisse jusqu'à 10 pour fuir, vous êtes prêtes « Damon se mît à dire. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon et la femme sentant son cœur s'alourdir. La femme resta paralysé, mais lorsque Damon commença le décompte, elle se mît à courir de l'autre côté.

« 9, 8,7 « Bonnie s'approcha de Damon subitement

« Damon s'il te plaît, laisse là « Bonnie disait se doutant que c'était un perte de temps, mais elle devait essayer, essayer en vain mais essayer. Elle resta à regarder le profil de Damon sous le choque.

« 6, 5,4 «

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais laisse là, c'est une humaine, une mortel, elle n'a rien à voir avec tous ceux que tu détestes « Bonnie disait.

« 3,2, 1 » Bonnie ferma les yeux dès qu'elle vît Damon utilisait sa vitesse rapide. Elle resta les yeux fermés entendant en arrière fond le cri de la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur, de souffrance, de tristesse. Bonnie resta les yeux fermés et dès qu'elle ouvra les yeux, elle se retrouva à la morgue. Elle regarda le corps puis recula lâchant le bras de la jeune femme. Elle resta à paralysé en la regardant.

« Je suis désolé « Elle chuchota en regardant les deux corps qui étaient allongés sur la table d'autopsie.

« Je suis tellement désolé « Elle répéta puis disparut avec ses pouvoirs pour se retrouver dans sa voiture sur le siège du conducteur en train de tenir des deux mains son volant. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle sous le choque.

« Il a tué les deux » Elle disait puis frappa sur son volant agacé. Elle sentît subitement son souffle coupé, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ouvra sa portière pour prendre l'air. Elle pencha sa tête en direction du sol et essaya de reprendre son souffle, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Pourquoi tu es si surprise Bonnie ? Je te l'avais dit, tu es complice de ses crimes alors ne te permets pas de faire ta sainte ni touche « Bonnie tourna sa tête et vît Elena qui la regardait avec des yeux de jugement, les mêmes yeux de jugement qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté d'avoir ses derniers temps. Bonnie se releva et la regarda un moment.

« Tu veux changer les choses, être une meilleure personne mais regarde ce que tu l'autorises à faire, alors lui a le droit de tuer, mais pas les autres. Tu montres exactement à quel point tu es hypocrites et égoïstes « Elena continua.

« C'est le mieux pour tout le monde, je te l'ai déjà dit, grâce à Damon notre lien est brisé, plus il n'est plus lui-même, moins notre lien pourra se recréer et tout le monde sera sauvé, et j'assume ce choix, même s'il me dégoute et il te dégoute « Bonnie disait ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec Elena. Celle-ci resta à la regarder un moment

« Alors il est obligé de tuer pour ne plus rien ressentir pour toi, c'est ça ta théorie « Elena déclara ayant sorti la même chose à Bonnie il y avait quelque temps.

« Oui Elena c'est ça, il y a des choix à faire alors désolé si ce choix est horrible ,mais je ne peux pas me battre plus que ça «

« Les sorcières savaient qu'à la minute où Damon sortirait de l'Ardes et que votre lien se briserait par vos volontés, tu le perdras à cause du sang Bonnie, elles ont toujours su et tu suis exactement leur plans comme un bon toutou »

« Les miens Elena, je suis mes plans «

« Explique-moi simplement pourquoi le sang est la seule chose que tu considères comme un solution pour votre lien, si cela répond de la volonté d'une des personne. Après tout Damon n'est pas obligé de ressentir ce besoin de sang, tu peux le guérir Bonnie , faire en sorte qu'il arrête de boire du sang, c'est tout ce que je te demande, fais en sorte qu'il arrête de tuer, de ressentir cette haine, cette souffrance, fais cesser tous ses sentiments et puis laisse le partir, décidé de ta volonté de ne plus tomber dans cette souffrance avec lui « Elena disait en face de Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais avoir cette conversation, c'est avec Damon lui-même, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, va voir Damon « Bonnie disait pas prête à se sentir minable comme elle avait été tout cet été. Elena ne dît rien un moment

« Mais je suis ton imagination Bonnie, ce qui signifie que tu sais que j'ai raison, tu as cette partie de toi qui sait, et qui t'en veux de faire ce que tu es en train de faire, laissez tombé Damon et le laissez tuer des innocents « Elena disait. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment puis Elena s'approcha

« Et cette partie de toi dit que tu préfères qu'il tue ces gens parce que tu as peur de ne pas être capable de le laisser partir, alors tu préfères qu'il le fasse en tuant « Elena continua.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va t'en «

« Dit moi, tu es pathétique, prête à faire une alliance sans savoir si tu es prêtes à le laisser partir, tu es comme un freeze be, tu fais un choix et tu le défais à l'instant même «

« Arrête » Bonnie cria subitement.

« Madame » Bonnie tourna sa tête subitement et vît un monsieur qui la regardait étrangement.

« Vous allez bien ? » Il demanda intrigué. Bonnie tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir qu'un simple vide. Elle regarda en face d'elle le parking puis tourna sa tête et sourît

« Oui je suis au téléphone « Elle disait en mettant sa main sur son oreille. Le monsieur hocha la tête

« Ok, alors j'y vais « Il disait curieux en partant à reculons. Bonnie lui sourît puis se retourna pour le regarder partir. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle.

« Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Laissez tué et torturé des gens « Bonnie se retourna subitement mais ne vît rien n'y personne. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle puis entra dans la voiture pour vor les photos que Casey avait laissé dans la voiture. Elle vît toute les victimes, certaines avaient été torturé, d'autre massacrer, d'autre carrément décapité mais Bonnie remarqua sur les photos, les cicatrices, les victimes en avaient sur certaines partie visible du corps. Bonnie regarda les photos

« Damon n'a pas pu faire ça » Bonnie se mît à dire. Elle reconnaissait peut être qu'il buvait le sang, et tuait, mais massacrer, torturer ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir autant faire mal. Non elle refusait de croire qu'il était responsable des tortures, elle devait en avoir le cœur net et après elle verrait ce qu'elle ferait mais si Casey apprenait que Damon était responsable, elle avait peur de ce qui serait capable de faire lui et les autres de l'alliance. Bonnie se réveilla subitement de ses pensées, elle prît son téléphone et appela. Elle regarda le ciel voyant qui commençait à se faire tard. Elle resta à attendre

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Stefan Salvatore, je ne suis pas le moment veuillez laisser un message «

« Stefan c'est moi, rappelle moi, c'est important, c'est à propos de Damon » Bonnie disait puis raccrocha. Elle monta dans sa voiture puis appela un autre numéro.

«Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Elena Gilbert veuillez laisser un message « Elena disait. Bonnie posa son téléphone sur le côté.

« Passons au plan B « Bonnie disait en arrêtant sa voiture. Elle regarda à l'intérieur puis bougea vers le siège arrière pour chercher quelque chose qui appartiendrait à Damon. Elle chercha un moment mais ne vît rien du tout. Elle disparût donc avec ses pouvoirs et revint des minutes après dans sa voiture avec une veste à lui. Elle regarda la veste un moment.

« Amène-moi à lui « Elle disait en tenant la veste. Elle ferma les yeux, puis disparut laissant sa voiture au bord de la route.

* * *

><p>Mélanie restait à l'écouter parler tout en tenant son verre. Elle était omnibulée par lui, par tous ce qu'il disait, tous ce qu'il disait était touchant, beau, agréable à attendre et honnêtement elle passait une très bonne soirée. Elle se rapprocha de lui tout en mettant une mèche derrière ses cheveux.<p>

« Et ? « Elle demanda voulant savoir la suite.

« Et il l'aimait tellement, mais plus il aimait, plus son cœur saignait de souffrance « Il déclara en buvant restant à regarder en face de lui. Ils étaient tout deux aux bars profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. La fille sourît

« Dit Damon, ça ne serait pas toi le type dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler « Mélanie demanda. Damon sourît tout en tournant sa tête. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment.

« ça se voit tant que ça » Il répondit. Melanie hocha la tête tout en rigolant

« Oué « Damon fît une tête dépité. Il tourna sa tête

«Hé merde « Il disait ce qui fît rire son ami. Elle se releva de son siège et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Mais c'est mignon, ne t'inquiète pas «

« Oh non épargne moi, l'idée que j'ai pu être aussi pathétique me fais honte « Il disait. Melanie sourît toujours ses mains sur le bras de Damon.

« Non, je trouves ça cool qu'un gars avoue ses sentiments « Damon tourna sa tête perdant son sourire

« S'il te plaît oublie « Il disait puis regarda sa montre.

« Désolé je dois y allé « il se mît à dire surprenant Melanie. Elle le regarda étonnée ne cachant pas du tout sa surprise ce que Dmaon remarqua.

« Quoi ? j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne va pas « iL demanda.

« Non c'est justre qu'on parlait bien tous les deux, donc je pensais naivement qu'on allait continuer à parler et plus si affinité « Elle avoua ne passant pas par 4 chemins. Elle se sentît gêné en voyant la tête de Damon qui avait l'air étonné. Il se mît à sourire

« Tu ne passe par 4 chemins toi » Il disait en lachant un petit rire. Elle rigola à son tour en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Je sais, désolé, c'est juste que j'aime bien ta compagnie et je penses que c'est réciproque, à part si je me trompe »

« Oh non, non moi aussi, mais si tu veux, on peut continuer à parler dehors, je connais un endroit sympa « Damon disait. Melanie sourît. Elle n'hésita pas à répondre

« Ok oui, je prends mon sac et c'est bon » Elle disait puis prît ses affaires sous le regard de Damon.

« C'est bon on peut y allé « Il demanda. Elle hocha la tête

« Oui » Damon sourît, il se retourna pour partir, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant à cause de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Damon resta figé en voyant la silhouette en face de lui qui le regardait intensément. Melanie remarqua la paralysie de Damon, elle se mît à côté de lui et vît un homme en face de lui.

« hey Stefan » Damon se mît à dire avec la présence de Mélanie à côté.

« Qu'est ce que tu avais prévus pour elle, laisse moi deviner, une soirée sympa, jusqu'au désert peut être ou plus et « Stefan fît le geste de la mort avec sa main et son cou.

« Et la tuer « Il demanda. Melanie regarda Damon et Stefan.

« Pardon « Elle déclara en restant à les regarder. Stefan tourna sa tête puis l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle parte sous les yeux de Damon qui soupira. Melanie s'en alla. Damon pencha sa tête sur le côté

« Goodbye Mel « Il disait agacé puis regarda Stefan.

« Sérieux, bien sure que j'avais prévu ça, mais je serais jamais allé jusqu'au désert » Il déclara agacé. Stefan resta à le regarder de marbre n'aimant pas du tout son humour ce que Damon remarqua. Damon sourît puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan.

« C'est le moment où je te dis, mon dieu, tu m'as manqué « Damon disait en regardant Stefan. Stefna enleva la main de Damon de son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça et tu le sais, je suis là pour te stopper « Stefan disait à un Damon qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Stopper quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ça «

« Ben tu peux leur dire que je vais bien, mais merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles, j'aurais bien pris des tiennes, mais j'ai une proie à chasser « Damon disait puis passa à côté de Stefan le bousculant légèrement de l'épaule. Stefan regarda en face de lui puis se retourna et suivît Damon à l'éxtérieur du bar. Il le suivit jusqu'au parking.

**Matt Corby : Brother **

_**Ooh ooh ooh ...**_

_**Dors maintenant sous ma peau**_  
><em><strong>Fais en sorte d'essayer de <strong>_  
><em><strong>Conjurer le vent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et apaise mon esprit <strong>_

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais tous ce trajet et ses recherches pour que tu te contentes de ça » Stefan disait à Damon qui était de dos. Damon s'arrêta et soupira, il se retourna et regarda Stefan sachant pertinemment pourquoi Stefan était là.

« Non, mais j'espère, l'espoir fait vivre « Il disait ayant réponse à tout. Damon et lui restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à Stefan utilise sa vitesse rapide. Il allait planter une aiguille de verveine dans le cou de Damon, mais celui-ci lui prît le poignet faisant en sorte que l'aiguille reste immobile. Stefan essaya de la planter tandis que Damon tentait de la repousser.

« Comme je viens de dire, l'espoir fait vivre « Damon déclara puis donna un coup de genou dans l'abdomen de Stefan qui tomba au sol à genou. Damon prît l'aiguille qui était tombée au sol puis ne perdît pas de temps pour la planter dans l'épaule de Stefan qui sentît très vite l'effet de la verveine en lui. Stefan gémît de douleur et mît ses deux mains sur le sol essayant de se retenir de tomber. Damon s'accroupît ensuite en face de lui et le regarda.

« Et là je reste sans voix à l'idée que tu ais cru pouvoir me planter ça dans mon cou » Damon disait en regardant l'aiguille.

« Tu bois sur des chiots mon frère, n'importe quel personne sensé saurait que c'est une très, très mauvaise idée d'essayer « Damon continua. Stefan leva la tête et regarda Damon

« Je ne suis pas sensé, j'essaye contrairement à certains, j'essaye de me battre « Stefan disait faisant référence au fait que Damon ne se battait plus, il se contentait de chasser des proies, de les tuer, c'était tous ce à quoi sa vie se résumé maintenant. Il n'essayait plus, il se contentait de suivre ses envies sans penser à les combattre.

« Si tu veux que je rentre à la maison, il faudra plus que des mots «

« J'espère que des mots suffiront « Stefan disait. Damon et lui restèrent à se regarder jusqu'à que Damon se lève. Il se releva puis tendît sa main en direction de Stefan. Stefan resta à regarder la main de Damon se demandant si c'était un piège.

« Peut-être que les mots suffisent à ton journal, mais on peut essayer alors je t'écoute, je suis ouvert à toute confession et reproche de ta part, tu n'as rien à perdre « Damon disait. Stefan resta à le regarder n'ayant pas confiance. Il se releva avec difficulté à cause de la verveine sans l'aide de Damon. Stefan admira Stefan qui avait visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Il s'éloigna et s'assît sur le toit d'une voiture.

_**Ooh ooh ooh...**_

_**Quelqu'un appelle ton frère **_  
><em><strong>Il appelle ton nom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caché sous les couvertures <strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec personne d'autres à blâmer <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne peux pas aider ton propre voisin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne peux pas lui dire en face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu as été baisé par cette faute<strong>_

« Allez va y commence » Il disait déstabilisant Stefan. Celui-ci resta à le regarder un moment ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Peut être que tu as besoin d'aide, bien « Damon se mît à dire, il chercha dans sa tête laissant un silence, un long silence puis parla.

« chèr journal, mon frère me manque, il est devenu cet être abominable monstrueux que somme les vampires. Je ne veux pas qu'il éteigne ses émotions, parce que les sentiments, les émotions c'est tous ce qu'on a, c'est tous ce qu'il a « Damon continua en esquissant un léger sourire. Stefan sourît à son tour et répliqua essayant de ne pas tomber à cause des effets de la seringue.

« Oui, mon frère est devenu un pauvre con qui a laissé sa petite amie. Après tous ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, après tous ce qu'il a fait pour elle, survivre à l'Ardes, survivre à la perte, à la souffrance, tous les efforts qu'il a fait ont disparu et tous les souvenirs qu'il a laissé ont disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un être égoïste qui pense que son humour est drôle « Stefan répliqua agacé. Damon leva un doigt

« Quoi ? je t'interdis de ça « Damon se mît à dire perdant son sourire. Stefan le regarda observant que certaines phrases, surtout celle qui concernait Bonnie le marquait, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Mon humour est drôle « Damon termina avec ce léger sourire que Stefan n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Stefan resta impassible un long moment ne trouvant pas Damon drôle.

« Tu sais, ça me rappelle lorsque tu as débarqué à Mystic Fall « Stefan se mît à dire en perdant petit à petit son rire sous les yeux de Damon qui resta à le regarder s'attendant encore à une phrase touchante de Stefan.

« Tous ses efforts pour ça, pour qu'à la fin tu finisses comme ça, comme celui du début. Tu n'évolues pas Damon et c'est ton gros problème, tu penses peut-être être fort maintenant que tu bois du sang, mais tu n'es juste qu'un gars qui a peur. Tu es un trouillards, c'est tous ce que tu es pour moi, pour Elena, mais surtout pour Bonnie contrairement à toi elle supporte la douleur, elle a vécu avec la douleur de ton absence, et plus tu t'éloignes comme tu es en train de faire plus elle va t'oublier et tournez la page. Elle va avancer tandis que toi tu seras toujours à la case départ, à ta case départ sans personne pour t'aider « Stefan disait enervé voulant faire réagir Damon en evoquant Bonnie. Damon perdît son sourire d'un coup. Il descendît de la voiture et s'approcha de Stefan.

« Qui a supposé que je voulais avancer, qui a supposé que je voulais me battre, qui a supposé que je voulais continuer à subir des épreuves »

« Tu l'as dit « Stefan disait en montant le ton

« Tu l'as supposé, personne ne l'a supposé pour toi, tu l'as fait « Stefan disait laissant un silence entre eux.

« Mais je suppose qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ses suppositions, je suppose que vous m'avez surestimé » Damon s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan.

« Mais n'avoir aucun but dans la vie, l'absence de sens, être indépendant, tous ça c'est magique mon frère, regarde autour de toi, tellement de règles, de pouvoirs, de choix à faire, alors qu'il ait possible d'avoir ton libre arbitre et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux l'arracher alors voila pourquoi je me bats maintenant, pour ma liberté»

« Pour combien de temps encore ? » Stefan disait

« Tous ça c'est éphémère « Stefan et Damon étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. Damon regarda la fille qui était en train de fouiller dans son sac. Stefan tourna sa tête lorsqu'il vît que le regard de Damon était concentré à regarder la personne derrière. Il regarda la fille et entendît la voix de Damon derrière.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu te souvenais de l'odeur ou du gout du sang » Damon déclara puis disparût pour apparaître en face de la fille.

« Damon « Stefan hurla. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide et poussa Damon de la fille. Stefan regarda la fille et vît celle-ci s'écroulait. Il la rattrapa et regarda son cou qui était en train de saigner. Stefan était en train de la regarder et allait mordre son poignet pour la guérir, mais Damon arriva à ce moment et prît Stefan par la nuque pour le rapprocher de celle de la femme.

« Ne me dit pas que tu en as pas envie maintenant « Damon disait à Stefan qui avait le visage plongé dans la nuque de la femme. Stefan essaya de se débattre, il sentait le sang de la fille puis sentît surtout ses canines apparaitre.

« Damon « Stefan hurla voulant se détacher, mais Damon tenait fortement la nuque de Stefan. Stefan trouva la force de se débattre, il poussa Damon loin de lui et reprît sa respiration tout en guérissant la jeune femme. Il se retourna ensuite et regarda Damon énervé.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

_**Tu te recroquevilles dans un coin **_  
><em><strong>Te confie à ton père <strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse-le partir et dire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse-le mourir<strong>_

_**Dors maintenant sous ma peau**_  
><em><strong>Fais en sorte d'essayer de <strong>_  
><em><strong>Conjurer le vent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et apaise mon esprit <strong>_

« Contrairement à toi, je préfère l'action, tes actes montrent que tu as autant envie de cette liberté que moi, tu devrais me comprendre plus que personne, être emprisonné dans quelque chose que tu n'es pas, se battre constamment contre qui on est, ce n'est pas une vie et tu le sais « Damon cria à Stefan qui le regardait en essuyant sa bouche parce que le sang de la fille était resté sur son visage.

« Tu as été avec moi lorsque j'allais mal, et tu avais un tout autre discours »

« Les gens changent »

« Non ce sont des conneries et tu le sais, on a compris Damon. Tu as été dans un endroit effrayant, l'Ardes t'a bousillé, on a…. »

« Tu n'as rien compris du tout, tu ne peux pas comprendre « Damon cria subitement en pointant Stefan du doigt. Damon regarda un moment ne supportant pas d'entendre des paroles insensés pour lui, des paroles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait traversé, personne ne pouvait comprendre.

« Tu m'as bousillé Stefan, Bonnie m'a bousillé non l'Ardes « Damon déclara surprenant Stefan qui resta sans voix. Il ouvra les yeux en grand ne comprenant, mais Damon continua agacé par le fait que Stefanc croyait tout savoir, que tout le monde croyait tout savoir à propos de lui.

« Si je n'avais pas ressenti pour vous, pour elle rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé « Damon continua

« Mais rien n'est arrivé Damon, tu vas bien, tu as survécu à ce que la plupart des personnes n'auraient jamais survécu. Tu as vécu plus de choses que n'importe qui, que as traversé tellement de chose et tous ça c'est en ton honneur, mais ne détruit pas ça en réduisant ce que tu es à ça, en réduisant tous ce que tu as fais, tous ce que tu as dit ou promis à ça « Stefan déclara ne voulant pas que Damon ou encore tout le monde oublie tous ce qu'il avait fait pour chacun d'eux. Il avait été constamment là pour eux, il avait toujours trouvé des solutions à leur problème, il avait toujours su quoi faire, où aller, il était simplement celui pour qu'ils seraient tous prêt à mourir, pour qui il était prêt à mourir de même en ce qui concerne Bonnie. Damon resta silencieux voyant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais visiblement Stefan n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Rien n'est arrivé ? Vraiment ?" Damon se mît à dire detestant qu'on lui sorte ce genre de phrase à la con.

"tu crois que j'ai passé tous ce temps à survivre pour survivre encore. Je ne suis pas sorti de l'Ardes pour qu'un gardiane vienne me voir et m'incite à la laisser, je ne suis pas sorti de l'Ardes pour combattre des alchimistes à la con ou peu importe, je ne suis pas sorti de toute cette torture, pour être torturé encore plus, essayer de piger ça dans ta tête « Damon disait n'arrivant pas expliquer plus ce qu'il ressentait mais Stefan comprît. Oui, il avait raison, à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une catastrophe, une nouvelle arrivait. Il n'était pas prêt pour un éternel mérdier. Stefan resta à regarder Damon un moment. Il apercevait au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, une haine indescriptible sur le visage de Damon. Damon continua à parler sous l'œil de Stefan qui se trouva surpris, d'autant plus surpris en voyant la silhouette de Bonnie derrière. Il la regarda surprise tout comme Bonnie qui écoutait attentivement Damon comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

_**Et j'ai dis**_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh...<strong>_

_**Quelqu'un appelle ton frère**_  
><em><strong>Il appelle ton nom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caché sous les couvertures<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec personne d'autres à blâmer <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne peux pas aider ton propre voisin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne peux pas lui dire en face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu as été baisé par cette faute<strong>_

_**Tu te recroquevilles dans un coin **_  
><em><strong>Te confie à ton père <strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse-le partir et dire<strong>_

_**Tu te recroquevilles dans un coin **_  
><em><strong>Te confie à ton père <strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse-le partir et dire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse-le mourir<strong>_

« lorsque j'étais dans l'Ardes, la torture physique n'était pas la pire, il y avait la torture psychologique, ils jouaient avec mon esprit en me projetant des illusions, en me projetant la plupart du temps des images de Bonnie et c'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, de ne pas pouvoir sentir qu'elle était réelle, de ne pas pouvoir se sentir en sécurité avec elle « Damon disait honnêtement sentant parfaitement la présence de Bonnie derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Bonnie derrière lui à dix mille kilomètre, il pouvait la sentir simplement même après des mois d'absence, il pouvait simplement et c'était son plus grand malheur.

« Mais lorsque je suis revenu ici, dans le monde réel, l'illusion était parti, je pouvais la sentir, je pouvais la toucher, je pouvais me sentir en sécurité," Il disait puis se perdant dans des pensées sombres ce que Stefan voyait. Peu importe ce à quoi il étiat en train de penser, cela l'enervait, le mettait hors de lui.

"mais ensuite, on m'apprends encore que cette histoire n'est pas fini malgrè la mort des sorcière et là j'ai su » Damon disait laissant un silence. Il resta à regarder Stefan puis se tourna légèrement vers Bonnie. Celle-ci se retrouva souffle coupé en voyant le regard de Damon envers elle. Ils restèrent à se fixer surpris de voir tous les deux que la séparation, le temps ne changeait vraiment rien à eux, à elle, à lui. Elle était sensée lui en vouloir, mais elle n'arrivait pas malgré tous ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne pouvait parce qu'elle savait, elle savait ce qu'il avait traversé et elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux.

«que c'était une éternelle illusion, que j'avais toujours été dans l'Ardes , impossible de me sentir en sécurité, impossible de toucher sans ressentir la peur que tout disparaisse à cause d'un gardiane, Wyatt, ou peu importe « Damon disait en regardant Stefan et Bonnie. Il y eut une tension entre les trois ,mais Damon la brisa en retrouvant son sourire et son rire.

« Mais maintenant, je suis libre, je ne suis plus dans l'Ardes, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter de toi et de toi. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de vous alors faite de même et vous ne souciez pas de moi « Damon disait clairement en regardant son frère et Bonnie.

« Et je ne vais pas répétez ce genre de discours à chaque fois que je vous vois » Il continua ayant marre de leur faire un dessin sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était bon fallait tournez la page, et lui avait parfaitement réussi à tourner la page. Bonnie et lui restèrent à se fixer, elle ne dît rien, elle avait simplement l'impression que son être, son cœur commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être blessé parce que cela ne pouvait que blesser ce qu'il disait. Cela revenait à la fois où il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient plus de compte à rendre, cela revenait à la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie, plus maintenant, à la fois où il avait blessé en lui disant que les moments de bonheurs entre eux ne représentaient plus rien pour lui. Blessée, elle était depuis un moment, et honnêtement en le voyant, elle savait que les blessures n'allaient pas disparaître d'aussitôt. C'était toujours difficile pour elle de se dire que leur vie ensemble se réduisait à ça.

_**Attends ici**_  
><em><strong>Tire-toi de cet état, l'ami<strong>_  
><em><strong>Admet que tu étais dans le faux ici<strong>_  
><em><strong>A partir de là, tu pourras juste grandir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Quelqu'un appelle ton frère**_  
><em><strong>Il appelle ton nom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caché sous les couvertures<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec personne d'autres à blâmer <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne peux pas aider ton propre voisin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne peux pas lui dire en face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu as été baisé par cette faute<strong>_

« Ok bien, mais j'ai simplement besoin d'une information de ta part et ensuite tu fais ce que tu veux » Bonnie disait seulement ne voulant pas réagir par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit parce que si sa simple présence ne lui faisait rien, alors cela voulait tout dire non. A une époque, il y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux, alors que maintenant tous ce à quoi se résumait leu relation c'était des mots. Des mots necessaires afin de le convaincre que leur couple valait le coup. Elle ne voulait pas le convaincre de ça, elle voulait qu'il le sente sans mots, juste là maintenant en la regardant, mais pas du tout. Il ne sentait rien du tout à part haine. Stefan lui, ouvra les yeux surpris espèrant que Bonnie dise autre chose que ça. Il pensait qu'elle voulait le ramener, mais pas du tout. Elle donnait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne s'en souciait plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne s'en souciait plus, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus de force à son tour. Les deux étaient épuisés et malheureusement au lieu de se soutenir ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de s'en sortir l'un sans l'autre. Damon resta à regarder Bonnie se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Bonnie s'approcha de lui tout en gardant une légère distance entre eux. Elle gardait ses distances pour se protéger de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir encore une fois, mais surtout de l'idée de ressentir que toute leur relation se réduisait à ça, à une distance physique, psychique, distance tout simplement.

« As-tu tué torturé ces personnes, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir « Elle demanda en montrant des photos à Damon. Celui-ci ne regardait pas les photos, il regardait Bonnie perdu ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle vienne pour ça. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle était concentrée à lui montrer les différentes photos. Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant à quoi jouait Bonnie. Damon ne chercha même pas à regarder les photos. Bonnie savait qu'il avait tué la deuxième femme à la morgue, mais les autres sur les photos, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il savait puisque visiblement quelque chose le relié à ses meurtres puisque les victimes avaient toute les mêmes cicatrices que lui.

« Tu dois bien t'en souvenir « Bonnie continua évitant de poser ses yeux sur Damon.

« Je ne me souviens pas « Damon disait sans même jeter un œil sur les photos. Bonnie resta à le regarder

« Regarde de plus près tu es sûre «

« Je viens de te dire je ne me souviens pas »

« Tu te souviens de chaque chose que tu as faite, me fais pas croire que tu ne te souviens pas de ces personnes là « Bonnie disait. Damon haussa les épaules

« Ma mémoire me défaut récemment « Damon disait ce qui énerva légèrement Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder un moment essayant de trouver des mots, mais rien. Il ne faisait même pas d'effort.

« Je te demande simplement une réponse oui ou non et je te laisse vivre ta vie c'est pas ce que tu veux«

« Si tu t'es déplacé jusque là ce n'est pas simplement pour avoir une simple réponse et étrangement j'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà la réponse « Damon se mît à dire la transperçant de ses yeux bleus.

« Elles ont tes cicatrices Damon, sur le torse, sur le torse, exactement les mêmes cicatrices, comment tu peux l'expliquer « Bonnie demanda. Stefan resta derrière et écouta Bonnie ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Certaines d'entre elle ont été torturé comme tu sembles l'avoir été « Bonnie continua essayant d'avoir une réponse de la part de Damon, une réponse qu'elle aimerait être le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

"C'est bizare Damon non, que des gens se retrouvent avec les cicatrices comme les tiennes y compris les gens que tu as mordu, j'ai vu Damon, une femme que tu as mordu a les cicatrices que tu avais avant, alors pourquoi , tu peux bien expliquer en quoi ces cicatrices te relient à ses meurtres parce que je sais que tu n'as pas pu torturé ces gens tu n'as juste qu'à me le dire et je t'aiderais, je te protégerais parce que certaines personnes veulent un responsable et s'il découvre ce que je sais à propos des cicatrices, ils vont de suite supposé que c'est toi, alors dit moi que ce n'est pas toi ?" Bonnie disait s'en foutant des différents qu'il y avait entre eux. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu par ce que Bonnie venait de dire tandis que Stefan se mît subitement à côté de Bonnie et regarda les photos qu'elle avait montré à Damon qui restait à fixer Bonnie intrigué par sa phrase.

« Ils ont été massacré Bonnie, Damon ne ferait jamais ça, il y a une différence entre tuer et torturer puis massacrer « Stefan disait en regardant Bonnie qui était en train de fixer Damon.

« Et leur corps montre les mêmes cicatrices que Damon avaient autrefois, regarde les « Bonnie disait ne détachant pas son regard de Damon.

« Cela pourrait être un autre prisonnier « Stefan disait prenant la défense de Damon qui restait à fixer Bonnie légèrement agacé qu'elle vienne lui demander ça.

« Non « Damon se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie. Elle tourna de suite sa tête et croisa encore une fois le regard de Damon.

« Les prisonniers ont chacun leur propre cicatrice » Damon disait. Stefan ne dit rien sentant la tension entre les deux.

« Qui cherche un responsable contre qui espère tu me protéger ? « Damon demanda curieux. Bonnie allait parler, mais elle se retourna subitement sentant un vent froid derrière elle. Elle regarda derrière elle puis sentît encore se vent froid. Damon était en train de la regarder lorsqu'il sentît subitement une flèche le transperçait. Il resta immobile sous le choque tout comme Stefan. Bonnie se retourna et vît une deuxième flèche dans le corps de Damon.

« Damon « Stefan cria puis accourra vers son frère, mais Damon mît sa main en face de Stefan lui demandant de le laisser tranquille. Bonnie et Stefan regardèrent surpris Damon surtout lorsqu'ils virent celui-ci retirait les flèches sans même gémir. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune. Bonnie et Stefan regardèrent derrière Damon pour voir Casey. Damon se retourna et vît à son tour Casey qui était en train de le viser avec son arbalète pointait sur lui.

« Toi « Damon disait surpris de le revoir.

« A quoi tu joues Casey « Bonnie se mît à dire en dépassant Damon pour se mettre en face de Casey.

« Cicatrices Bonnie, c'était une chose dont il fallait me parler « Casey disait ayant aussi une petit conversation avec Slevin. Peu importe ce que les cartes de tarot voulait dire, elle voulait dire que Damon était responsable et c'était tous ce qui importait Casey à ce moment.

« Et quoi ? Tu crois que je vais le tuer Casey et tu crois que je vais te laisser le tuer « Bonnie disait. Casey regarda Damon un moment qui le regardait, il allait parler, mais d'un coup Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît derrière lui l'étranglant avec la propre arbalète de Casey ce qui surpris tout le monde y compris Bonnie.

« Les gardianes dans ton genre je les hais « Damon disait en sortant son visage de vampire.

« Arretez ça « Bonnie cria paralysé par al situation. Casey sourît sentant son arbalète contre son cou.

« Tu sais qu'on est immortel hein » Casey disait puis fît disparaître son arbalète. Il se retourna subitement vers Damon et allait lui donner un coup de poing mais Damon le rattrapa. Il regarda Casey et sourît

« Cela ne signifie pas que vous ne ressentez pas la douleur « Damon disait puis retourna le poing de Casey et lui tordu le bras forçant Casey à se mettre à terre. Damon le regarda et lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage le faisant tomber au loin. Casey se retrouva allongée sur le ventre. Il se releva légèrement surpris par le force de Damon qui était anormale pour un vampire. Il se releva et essuya sa bouche qui guérit de suite. Damon vît l'étonnement sur le visage de Casey qui se demandait comment c'était possible, qu'il ait pu le maitriser aussi facilement.

« Oué, je suis devenu plus fort, avec tous le sang dans mon système, tu es peut être immortel mais je te ferais un plaisir de te tuer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois le nombre de fois qu'il me plaira «

« Vous aller arrêtez maintenant, Casey qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Casey sourît

« Si tu fais parti de notre alliance Bonnie, il y a des règles qu'il ne faut surtout bafoué comme le mensonge « Dès qu'il finit cette phrase, Damon dévia son regard en direction de Bonnie. Il la regarda ayant peur d'avoir entendu le mot alliance.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, et cela ne veut rien dire, peut être que Damon n'a rien à voir » Bonnie disait prenant encore sa défense. Elle allait continuer, mais elle entendît la voix étonnée de Damon derrière elle.

« Alliance « Il se mît à dire en lâchant un petit rire d'agacement. Bonnie se retourna vers Damon qui la regardait. Damon resta à la regarder un moment

« Tu vas créer une alliance avec des gens qui m'ont torturé, qui nous ont torturé « Damon disait ne cachant pas sa haine dans son regard en ce moment. Casey resta à regarder Damon n'aimant pas l'aura qu'il dégageait.

« A quoi tu t'attendais Damon, tu m'as laissé, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me tourner vers eux, a quoi tu t'attendais« Bonnie déclara perdu en voyant la haine de Damon qui avait l'air de n'apprendre que maintenant que Bonnie avait fait une alliance. La colère monta en Damon qui serra son poing. Tout le monde pouvait voir sa colère.

« A quoi je m'attendais ? je ne sais pas peut être que tu ne sois pas aussi faible « Damon se mît à dire surprenant Bonnie qui resta étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Damon ne la laissa même pas en placer une tellement il était énervé.

« Tu es si faible Bonnie, c'est pathétique de voir que tout tourne autour de moi, assume le fait que tu es si faible dans ta propre vie, tu te laisse dicter constamment ta conduite par ta morale, par une alliance à la con, parce que toute seule, tu n'es rien « Bonnie resta à regarder Damon choqué ne faisant attention qu'à lui tandis que Stefan et Casey levèrent la tête subitement ayant l'impression d'entendre un bruit de fond.

« Tu me parles de faiblesse, regarde toi Damon, monsieur joue la carte de l'insensibilité, de l'insouciance et regarde toi dans le miroir, tu es énervé de savoir que j'avance moi, je pardonne et j'essaye d'arranger les choses tandis que toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? tu blâmes, tu hais, tu détruis, et je m'en fous de ce que tu penses, tu m'as laissé, je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre, je fais des alliances si je veux, avec les gens avec qui je veux, tu espères que je sois seul et ben non, je ne suis pas seule et refuse de l'être « Bonnie disait montrant qu'elle s'en foutait de ce qu'il pensait. Damon et elle restèrent à se regarder un moment n'entendant pas le bruit.

Casey et Stefan virent une fumée noir arrivait derrière Damon. Casey regarda la fumée un long moment et comprît petit à petit que ce n'était pas de la fumée, mais des c…. Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées tout comme Stefan qui comprît la même chose. Stefan allait courir en direction de Bonnie pour la protéger mais Casey arriva avant lui. Bonnie se retrouva plaquée au sol par Casey qui s'était mit au dessus d'elle. Damon se retourna percevant enfin le bruit, il se retourna et ouvra les yeux en grand étonné en voyant des chauves souris, d'autant plus étonné lorsqu'il vît les chauves souris passaient au dessus de lui pour se diriger vers Bonnie et Casey. Damon et Stefan restèrent à regarder les chauves souris surpris paralysé ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Bonnie entendît le bruit des chauves souris ne comprenant rien. Elle leva la tête sentant toujours Casey qui avait son corps au dessus d'elle. Il sentait les chauves souris lui mordre la peau et gémissait à chaque douleur qui lui paraissait vraiment douloureuse, beaucoup trop douloureuse pour être des simples morsures. Bonnie leva donc la tête et vît Damon. Celui-ci restait à la regarder sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Il ne faisait rien du tout, il se contentait d'avoir ce visage ferme qui ne dévoilait que de la haine. Stefan disparût puis arriva de suite avec un extincteur. Il dispersa partout sur les chauves souris, mais celle-ci se dirigèrent très vite vers lui. Il se débattit essayant de les faire fuir en vain. Bonnie avala sa salive puis parla.

« Fues « Elle chuchota faisant un cercle de feu immense autour d'elle et Casey entourant aussi Stefan. Les chauves souris disparurent subitement en même temps sous les flammes. Stefan arrêta de se débattre voyant que cela n'était plus nécessaire. Il regarda les chauves souris se désintégraient sous ses yeux intrigué d'autant plus intrigué en voyant une fumée noire qui disparut peu à peu. Stefan resta à regarder le vide puis se retourna vers Damon tandis que Casey s'occupait de Bonnie.

« Damon « Stefan disait à Damon qui restait à regarder Bonnie et Casey. Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder Stefan, mais ne dît rien tandis que Stefan le regardait choqué de voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout bougé pour les aider au contraire, il semblait vouloir que les chauves souris les attaque. Casey quant à lui mît ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie qui regardait à son tour Damon ayant fait le même constat que Stefan. Damon n'avait pas du tout bougé pour elle, pour eux, mais surtout pour elle. A une époque il aurait réagi de suite comme Casey l'avait fait, mais là rien du tout, il était resté impassible totalement impassible. Casey tourna sa tête et les trois regardèrent Damon. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et sourît

«Ce fut un plaisir, mais je dois y allé, votre alliance devrait s'occuper des chauves souris, cela ne me semble pas normale « Damon disait puis s'en alla tout en sifflant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils restèrent tous les trois à le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas mon frère « Stefan disait en se mettant à côté de Bonnie et Casey qui restèrent à le regarder. Casey gémît d'un coup de douleur et toucha son cou. Bonnie détourna son regard de Damon et regarda Casey qui avait des morsures partout sur ses vêtements, mais son cou.

« Tu n'es pas sensé guérir « Bonnie disait. Stefan regarda à son tour Casey remarquant les morsures qu'il s'était pris. Casey regarda la direction que Damon avait prise.

« Les chauves souris ont épargné Damon, ce n'est pas normale, quelque chose se passe avec lui « Casey se contenta de dire puis disparût avec ses pouvoirs laissant Bonnie et Stefan. Les deux restèrent à regarder le vide laissé par Casey puis se regardèrent immobilisé par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Nationals : I need my girl<strong>

**_I am good, I am grounded_**  
><strong><em>Davy says that I look taller<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't get my head around it<em>**  
><strong><em>I keep feeling smaller and smaller<em>**  
><strong><em>I need my girl<em>**  
><strong><em>I need my girl<em>**

**_Remember when you lost your shit and_**  
><strong><em>Drove the car into the garden<em>**  
><strong><em>And you got out and said I'm sorry<em>**  
><strong><em>To the vines and no one saw it<em>**  
><strong><em>I need my girl<em>**  
><strong><em>I need my girL<em>**

Tyler ouvra délicatement les yeux et soupira en voyant le plafond de la grotte rassuré qu'il se soit réveillé encore une fois dans la grotte et non pas dans une forêt ou peu importe.

« Cool « Il disait seulement content que tous l'été, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour ne blesser personne. Cool, qui n'avait tué personne.

« Cool ? » Il entendît subitement. Il tourna sa tête et vît Elena qui était debout devant la cage . Elle ouvra puis lui jeta ses vêtements à la figure.

« Tiens » Elle disait puis se retourna pour lui laisser l'intimité de s'habiller et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de l'observer pendant qu'il s'habillait. Tyler se releva et s'habilla tout en regardant Elena se souvenant enfin que c'était limite et que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait été capable de se transformer ici. Il mît son pantalon et toussa lorsqu'il eut finit. Elena se retourna et le regarda. Tyler haussa les épaules.

« Merci « Il se contenta de dire. Elena et lui restèrent à ne rien dire un moment un peu gêné.

« Quand tu comptais nous en parlait ? » Elena se mît à dire. Elle haussa les épaules

« Ce n'est pas rien ce qui t'arrive ? Soul est parti « Elena continua voyant que Tyler restait silencieux.

« Et quoi ? La vie continue, les gens partent et tanpis « Il disait seulement, mais Elena savait qu'il minimisait l'absence de Soul. Il avait tendance à minimiser parce que si c'était pas le cas, il était pas sûre de supporter l'absence de Soul et Caroline.

« Bonnie sait ?« Elena demanda interrompant les pensées de Tyler.

« Non, elle a déjà autre chose à penser » Tyler disait de suite. Il avança ensuite se doutant qu'Elena voulait parler, mais lui, il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas en parler.

_**I'm under the gun again**_  
><em><strong>I know I was the 45% of then<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I was a lot of things<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I am good, I am grounded<strong>_  
><em><strong>Davy says that I look taller<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't get my head around it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep feeling smaller and smaller<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_

« Ecoute, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait, merci et la prochaine fois, je me montrais moins irresponsable" Il commença à dire

" merci, et s'il te plaît garde le pour toi « Il continua. Il allait partir, mais Elena le prît par le bras le forçant à se retourner. Il leva la tête et la regarda.

« Tu n'as pas à traverser ça seul » Elena disait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que Tyler supporte de vivre ça seul. Il semblait être à l'aise avec cette idée alors que cela ne l'était pas.

« Avec qui tu veux que je traverses ça ? « Tyler disait subitement. Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Elena de répondre.

« Avec toi qui cherche à fuir le monde surnaturel, avec Bonnie qui n'a pas le temps pour s'occuper d'un problème en plus ou avec Stefan qui est à la recherche de son frère ou Caroline qui est parti à l'autre bout du monde, ou peut être tiens avec Soul, mais il est parti » Tyler disait ayant résumé la situation de tout le monde. Ils étaient tous séparés, tous et Tyler avait bien résumé leur situation en une phrase. Elena resta à le fixer sans rien dire. Tyler enleva son bras d'Elena.

«Ecoute merci Elena, la prochaine fois je ferais attention, n'en parle à personne ok, garde le pour toi « Il se contenta de dire puis s'en alla laissant Elena derrière. Elena regarda le vide laissé par Tyler agacé de n'avoir pas su trouver les mots. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ayant bien conscience que chacun avait ses problèmes et que tout le monde avait l'air de les gérer seul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's some things that I should never<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laugh about in front of family<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a week we'll be together<strong>_  
><em><strong>Try to call you when I'm landed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_

Stefan se gara devant le manoir après un long moment de route. Il tourna sa tête une fois garé pour regarder Bonnie qui avait la tête posé contre la vitre et regardait en face d'elle. Elle était dans ses pensées, elle pensait à ses chauves souris, comme Casey l'avait dit quelque chose clochait en ce qui concerne ces chauves souris et aussi Damon. Pourquoi avoir epargné Damon ? Bonnie se disait. Pourquoi Damon n'avait pas bougé pour elle ? Oui, cela l'avait pertubé de voir qu'il était resté là figé à ne rien faire, figé. Elle revît Damon en face d'elle et pensa à ses yeux, ses yeux montraient de la colère, ou plûtot de la haine.

« Bonnie « Bonnie entendait subitement la voix de Stefan. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées, mais resta à fixer en face d'elle.

« Il n'a pas bougé un seul doigt, il n'a pas fait un mouvement « Bonnie disait subitement. Stefan resta à regarder le profil de Bonnie comprenant qu'elle soit un peu choquée.

« Pas un seul mouvement « Bonnie continua puis tourna sa tête vers Stefan.

« Le Damon que je connais aurait bougé, il aurait essayé, il m'aurait protégé pas observer comme s'il s'en foutait, comme si s'était tous ce qu'il voulait, qu'on soit attaqué « Bonnie disait en fixant Stefan qui ne savait pas quoi dire parce que lui aussi avait été troublé de voir l'immobilité de Damon et surtout la colère dans ses yeux.

"Quelque chose cloche et je vais trouver ce qui se passe, je vais ramener Damon " Stefan disait ayant aussi un mauvais préssentiment avec Damon. Bonnie hocha la tête puis regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire pas vraiment rassuré par les paroles de Stefan. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, c'était sure, mais elle n'était pas aussi optimiste que Stefan à l'idée de ramener Damon.

_**Remember when you said I'm sorry**_  
><em><strong>To the vines and no one saw it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try to call you from the party<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's full of punks and cannonballers<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_

"Je peux rester chez toi ce soir " Bonnie demanda seulement en le regardant. Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand surpris puis hocha la tête comprenant que Bonnie ne voulait pas se sentir seule ce soir. Sans Sameh, sans son père, sans Caroline et Elena et surtout Damon, c'était assez dure pour elle en ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de dire tout ça car Stefan le voyait.

« Bien sure » Il disait puis ouvra sa portière. Il sortît de la voiture puis ouvra la portière de Bonnie l'invitant à sortir. Bonnie sourît timidement en voyant la main tendue de Stefan. Elle prît sa main et se releva.

« Merci » Elle disait. Stefan ferma la portière et les deux marchèrent en direction du manoir. Ils montèrent les escaliers puis s'arrêtèrent en face de la maison. Stefan allait ouvrir la porte, mais Bonnie posa sa main sur son bras forçant Stefan à arrêter dans son geste. Il tourna sa tête et la regarda.

« Je suis désolé « Bonnie disait.

« C'est ton frère et je suis désolé d'avoir pas pensé à ce que tu ressentirais « Bonnie disait.

« Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin te d'excuser, je comprends« Stefan avoua voyant que Bonnie s'en voulait en ce qui le concernait.

« Je ne peut pas me battre pour lui parce que je ne peux pas lui garantir que ce qu'il ressent disparaitra avec moi à ses côtés. Je savais Stefan, que l'Ardes l'avait bousillé, et je pensais qu'en étant avec moi ça irait, mais il a raison je ne suis qu'un second Ardes pour lui » Bonnie disait surprenant Stefan. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Bonnie se souciait de Damon même maintenant. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne, c'était vrai, il le savait, et là en voyant , en voyant à quel point elle se souciait des sentiments de Damon au point qu'elle ne se sente pas légitime de le sauver, il comprenait pourquoi Damon s'était autant battu pour elle, il resta à la fixer repensant à une phrase que Damon lui avait dit un jour lorsque lui Stefan Salvatore avait été épuisé de se battre.

_"Il est temps d'arrêter de se faire du mal, il y a une limite à toute chose même à moi, parfois il est mieux d'arrêter hein ? « Stefan disait en regardant Damon.._

_« Je sais pas » Damon commença à répondre _

_« à première vu je te dirais oui « Damon disait puis réfléchis un moment_

_« Mais il suffit que j'entende la fille d'en haut et je sais qu'il faut se battre pour ce que tu veux « Damon avoua._

Stefan restait à penser à cette soirée avec Damon en regardant Bonnie. Oui, en la voyant, il comprenait pourquoi il s'était autant battu pour elle, et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laissé tombé comme ça, comment il avait pu arrêté de se battre pour elle alors qu'il était le premier à se battre. Stefan sortît de ses pensées.

« Non" Stefan répliqua de suite ne voulant pas que Bonnie croit ça. Il voyait à travers ses yeux qu'elle était en train de garder tout pour elle, mais il pouvait voir que la pression était en train de l'envahir et d'envahir ses yeux.

"Tu es sa libérté " Stefan se mît à dire étonnant Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas être un second Ardes, s'il était alors elle était la plus belle chose qu'il soit arrivé à Damon.

« C'est grâce à toi qu'il est sorti de l'Ardes, la simple pensée de toi, l'a libéré et c'est grâce à toi qu'il sortira de cette prison qu'il s'est inventé parce-que peu importe la liberté qu'il croit avoir, tu es sa libérté « Stefan disait. Bonnie resta à le regarder étonnée, étonnéé qu'en cette simple phrase de Stefan, elle avait espoir, elle avait envie de se battre. Elle avait envie que Damon le voit, le sache, elle aurait voulue que Damon lui dise ça au lieu de tous son disours auparavant. Stefan et Bonnie restèrent à se fixer un moment. Les lumières du manoir s'allumèrent subitement interrompant les deux qui tournèrent la tête se demandant comment c'était possible. Stefan et Bonnie entendirent ensuite une fille rire dans le manoir. Stefan ouvra de suite la porte du manoir se demandant ce qui se passait. Il entra et Bonnie le suivît. Ils avancèrent et virent une jeune femme qui était en sous vêtement en train de danser sans musique et buvait une bouteille de champagne. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très long, aussi long que ceux d'Elena et des yeux extrêmement bleus.

_**I'm under the gun again**_  
><em><strong>I know I was the 45% of then<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I was a lot of things<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I am good, I am grounded<strong>_  
><em><strong>Davy says that I look taller<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't get my head around it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep feeling smaller and smaller<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep feeling smaller and smaller<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep feeling smaller and smaller<strong>_

« Qui êtes vous ? » Stefan demanda autant perturbé que Bonnie. La femme arrêta de danser

« Naomi et vous ? » Elle demanda en buvant la bouteille sans gêne.

« Je suis le propriétaire de cette maison « Stefan disait.

« Rectification, on est les propriétaires de cette maison « Une voix disait derrière. Bonnie et Stefan se retournèrent et virent Damon arrivait. Il descendît et se mît à côté de Naomi.

« Je me suis permis d'inviter une amie à moi « Damon disait en mettant son bras autour de la taille de Naomi sous les yeux de Bonnie et Stefan.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Bonnie demanda. Damon regarda Bonnie et sourît

« Les règles ont changé vu que tu comptes t'alliés à Mystic Fall c'est ça « Il disait seulement puis prît la bouteille de champagne de Naomi pour la boire. Il la bu et emmena Naomi avec lui en haut.

« A demain, dormez bien « Damon disait en montant les escaliers. Bonnie se retourna avec Stefan et regarda les escaliers déstabilisée.

* * *

><p>Klaus raccrocha au téléphone après avoir parlé avec ses frères et sœurs. Il regarda en face de lui le récapitulatif de ses recheches qu'il avait transporsé sur un tableau. Il avait visité un peu près tous les états de ce pays immense et pourtant personne n'avait l'air de la connaître en même temps c'était dure de chercher une personne qui changeait à chaque fois de nom et de visage. Luciana leur avait donné des indices, mais rien de bien miraculeux. Il regarda les différents visages de sa nièce un long moment.<p>

« Où es tu ? « Il se mît à dire n'aimant pas ne rien savoir. Il avait l'habitude de trouver vite, d'obtenir très vite ce qu'il voulait et pourtant, il avait passé tout l'été, lui et sa famille, mais rien du tout. C'était un mystère, total mystère. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son téléphone décrocha de suite.

« Oui « Klaus disait espérant entendre une réponse, mais il n'entendît qu'un silence. Il entendît seulement un souffle à travers le combinet.

« C'est le mauvais numéro si vous espérez me faire peur « Klaus disait de suite tout en fixant les photos en face de lui.

« Ah désolé, j'ai pris un peu de temps à savoir comment je devais introduire mon discours « Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant la voix de Wyatt. Il resta silencieux à son tour puis se retourna. Il regarda le fenêtre de sa chambre et répondit.

« Je crois que c'est un bon début, c'est une phrase que j'aurais pu dire « Klaus disait. Wyatt marchait sur la route de Mystic Fall tranquillement profitant de la soirée.

« Oui «

« Tu sais Klaus, une part de moi est fasciné, fasciné par la manière dont tu as rejeté ma proposition et celle d'Esther. Je dois avouer qu'avec une mère pareille j'aurais réagi de même, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de parler de famille vu que la mienne a été malheureusement décimée « Klaus se mît à sourire

« Sur ce coup, je crois que je préfère ma tragédie familial « Wyatt avança lentement.

« Toujours le sens de la répartie. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça, je trouve que les actes ont plus d'impact que les mots » Klaus ne dît rien ne comprenant pas où Wyatt voulait en venir.

«Je t'offre une seconde de chance de me rejoindre, d'accepter ma proposition, je peux t'assurer ta survie, tu n'as juste qu'à accepter, qu'en penses-tu« Wyatt disait puis s'assît sur un banc. Il resta à regarder en face de lui attendant que Klaus parle.

« Vaut mieux être de mon côté que contre « Il continua. Klaus secoua la tête

« On dit souvent que je fais souvent le contraire de ce qui est le mieux pour moi, je suis comme ça alors ma réponse _allez vous faire foutre_, est toujours d'actualité « Wyatt se mît à sourire tout en posant son dos contre le dossier du banc. Il mît une main sur ses yeux et rigola.

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça"

"J'ai vécu plus de vie que tu en as vécu Wyatt " Klaus se mît à dire se doutant que si Wyatt l'appellait c'était pour lui faire peur ou peu importe.

"Si tu essayes de me faire peur comme ça, change de méthode, je suis un expert à ce jeu et je n'ai pas peur de toi, ou de ma taré de mère " Il continua laissant un silence. Wyatt ne dît rien, il installa un silence à son tour puis se ressaisit.

" je veux simplement partager quelque chose avec toi ….. » Il enleva ses mains de ses yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Il resta à regarder le ciel un moment se demandant comment quelque chose d'aussi vaste pouvait exister. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que l'univers se réduisait à la prison, mais depuis qu'il connaissait la libérté, il y avait des choses qui le dépassaient même lui. Il voulait le ciel, il voulait la terre, il voulait tous parce qu'on l'avait longtemps et beaucoup trop forcé à ne rien à avoir alors là il n'était pas prêt à laisser le ciel se dérobait une seconde fois. Klaus attendît, mais Wyatt prit du temps avant de répondre, ce qu'il fît ensuite se rendant compte qu'il s'était perdu dans l'immensité du ciel.

« J'ai appris que l'alchimie était une essence qu'on pouvait retirer d'une personne. Le cœur peut arriver à un tel point de souffrance qu'il peut libérer par les voies orales de l'alchimie qu'il est possible de récolter« Wyatt disait. Klaus resta à regarder en face de lui n'aimant pas trop ce qu'il entendait.

« Et tu sais comment je le sais « Il demanda. Klaus resta n'aimant pas trop la tournure des évènements.

« Je le sais grâce au petit cadeau que j'ai laissé en bas de ta porte ... tu devrais l'ouvrir et te dépêcher « Klaus resta immobile, Wyatt n'entendait que son souffle. Il entendît subitement un bruit montrant que Klaus avait utilisé sa vitesse rapide. Celui-ci en effet descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse puis ouvra la porte et resta figé en voyant son cadeau au sol. Wyatt entendît la surprise à travers le téléphone ce qui le fît sourire. La respiration de Klaus se trouva coupée, il avait perdît son souffle. A ce moment, tout était paralysé chez Klaus, son corps, son visage et même son coeur. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre conscience de ce qu'il y avait au sol en face de lui, non il ne réalisait pas, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si son cerveau avait arêtté de fonctionner pendant un moment, il avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps, de ses pensées. Il essaya de bouger, de réfléchir, mais rien. Lui, l'originel qui était difficilement étonné, qui ressentait difficilement de l'effroi, ou un choc, lui qui ne pouvait pas se retrouver déstabilisé par quelqu'un, se retrouvait déstabilisé en un moment, en un cadeau. Il était tellement anesthétié qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre que la surprise. Cependant très vite sa paralysie disparut à cause de Wyatt qui parla à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"On a tous besoin d'espoir Klaus et grâce à Hope je retrouves de l'espoir, elle porte très bien son nom ne "

"Espèce d'enfoiré, je t'interdis de continuer ta phrase "klaus disait en regardant le cadeau en sang, un cadeau qui était tout simplement le corps de sa nièce, Hope. Il n'avait pas besoin de la connaitre, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait parce qu'il savait, il le savait c'est tout. Il regarda le corps paralysé de voir autant de sang. Tellement de sang sur son corps qui était à motié découvert. Elle avait été torturé, mutilé, elle avait été battu à mort, il voyait à travers tous ce sang, ses blessures, il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Wyatt et ses hommes l'avaient tellement torturé, battu que son corps n'avait pas supporté, qu'elle n'avait pas supporté. La paralysie de Klaus s'estompa légèrement lui laissant ressentir des sentiments qui ne pensaient pas pouvoir ressentir en tant qu'hybride, il ressentait de la surprise, de la peine, de l'ampathie, il ressentait quelque chose, il ressentait rien et tout à la resta à ne rien dire et sourît voyant que son cadeau avait effectivement fait effet sur Klaus qui avait rajouté un autre sentiment à sa liste. Il y avait de la colère, la colère que Wyatt est enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, mais sa colère allait plus loin que ça. Il se retrouvait à être en colère rien qu'à l'idée de penser que c'était la fille de Lester, la fille de son petit frère.

« Regarde là Klaus, regarde là bien " Wyatt se mît à dire.

"Tu n'as encore rien vécu peu importe l'importance que tu te donne. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable, mais regarde là bien et dis toi que tu finiras de la même façon tôt ou tard, je vais te vider de toute éspoir tout comme Hope. Je te détruirais toi, Bonnie et toute ta famille alors vous voulez joué avec moi, jouons " Wyatt disait se montrant sous son vrai jour. Il allait raccrocher, mais il parla ayant oublié quelque chose.

**Band Of Horses : Funeral **

_**Je viens seulement pour te mettre en terre**_  
><em><strong>Je viens seulement pour te dénigrer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et pour te connaître c'est dur et on demande<strong>_  
><em><strong>A savoir tous le mal qu'on t'a fait<strong>_

"Et tu diras toute mes condoléances à Lester pour moi, je crois que je préfères ma tragédie familiale à la sienne qu'est ce que tu en pense " Wyatt disait puis raccrocha n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse de la part de Klaus. Klaus enleva sa main de son oreille et posa son téléphone au sol. Wyatt se releva, puis sortît une fiole de sa poche. Il regarda une essence or, jaune qui était dans la fiole puis disparu en pleine route.

Klaus restait quant à lui à regarder Hope qui était en sang, tellement en sang qu'il était impossible de voir son corps, surtout son visage. Il s'approcha et allait poser ses mains, mais il resta figé. Il regarda le corps allongé à moitié nu puis enleva de suite sa veste. Il posa sur son corps sentant étrangement la pression en lui. Il rapprocha son corps du sien et l'enlaça par reflexe. Putain, c'était la fille de Lester merde, qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à Luciana et Lester, Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? putain était tous ce qui lui venait. Il resta à réfléchir puis ouvra les yeux en grand se rendant compte qu'il était en train de bercer le corps. Il resta figé se rendant compte qu'il était en train de ressentir de la peine d'un coup. Oui, de la peine pour son frère Lester, de la peine d'avoir recherché Hope tout l'été donnant de l'espoir à Lester, de la peine de ne pas avoir réussi à la trouver avant Wyatt. S'il avait accepté la proposition, tous ça ne se serait pas passé, s'il avait dit oui à Wyatt, elle n'aurait pas été impliqué dans leur conflit. Klaus resta à la regarder choqué de se rendre compte qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité en plus de tous les sentiments qu'ils détestaient ressentir en général, mais ce soir, les masques étaient tombés. Son masque était encore une fois en train de tombé, être hybride n'était plus assez pour le faire tenir.

Klaus leva subitement la tête lorsqu'il entendît des bruits de pas. Il regarda la personne en face et ecarquilla encore plus les yeux en voyant cette personne ici. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Kiera descendît les escaliers, elle allait avancer en direction de la cuisine, mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup et tourna sa tête vers la cheminée perdu lorsqu'elle vît une feuille. Elle s'approcha perdu puis regarda le mot. Elle ecarquilla les yeux en grand surprise

"Kiera où est Slevin, je dois lui parler ?" Casey disait subitement en arrivant derrière Kiera. Celle-ci se retourna et regarda Casey surprise.

"Il est parti" Elle disait. Casey ne comprît pas, il fronça les sourcilles.

"Parti où ? "

"Je crois qu'il est parti Case, vraiment parti " Elle disait ne cachant pas la peur dans ses yeux. Casey avança en voyant Kiera lui tendre le papier. Il s'approcha et prît le papier. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en lisant ce qu'il avait laissé. Casey leva la tête et regarda Kiera qui avait autant peur que lui.

"Il n'a pas fais ça " Casey disait espérant que Slevin était en train de blaguer parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il accepte ce qui était écrit sur ce papier.

_**Vraiment trop tard pour appeler alors on attend le**_  
><em><strong>Matin pour te réveiller, c'est tout ce qu'on a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour me connaître un minimum<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il faut savoir tous le mal qu'ils m'ont fait<strong>_

Klaus regarda la personne en face et ecarquilla encore plus les yeux en voyant cette personne ici. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Slevin avanca et s'arrêta ne s'attendant pas à voir cette image en arrivant ici. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Klaus à genou devant sa porte en train de tenir un corps et l'enlaçait tout en le berçant. Slevin resta paralysé par l'image en face d'autant plus paralysé lorsque Klaus leva la tête pour le regarder... Ils restèrent à se regarder paralysé tous les deux. Slevin ne savait pas trop quoi dire, visiblement c'était pas le bon moment pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il chercha quelque chose à dire ,mais ce fût Klaus qui parla en premier étonnant Slevin.

« C'est la fille de Lester « Klaus disait. Slevin ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était le seul à savoir que Klaus et la fille de son frère était fait d'alchimie. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Rien qu'en cette phrase, il comprît que Wyatt devait avoir donné un avertissement à Klaus. Klaus resta les yeux ouverts sous le choque comme paralysé, on aurait un petit garçon qui venait de découvrir quelque chose d'effrayant. Oui, Slevin resta paralysé en voyant Klaus autant désemparé. Etrangement, il voyait le corps de Klaus rétrecir à vue d'oeil en face de lui. Il voyait un petit garçon de 8 ans qui criait, et demandait de l'aide à son père. Slevin se réveilla de ses pensées en entendant hurler Klaus qui répétait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est la fille de Lester « Klaus hurla à Slevin puis lâcha le corps et se releva pour cogner la maison avec ses pieds, ses poings. Il frappait, il avait besoin de frapper pour évacuer tous ses sentiments d'humain. Des sentiments humains qu'il avait pourtant décidés de ne plus ressentir, en redevenant hybride. Peut-être que c'était ça, peut être que c'était depuis le moment où il était devenu humain que cela l'avait empoisoné. L'humanité s'était peut-être immiscer tel un parasite en lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte tous ce temps. Peut-être que c'était ça d'avoir de l'humanité ? c'était ressentir de la peine, de la tristesse, de l'ampathie, de la colère, du deséspoir, peut-être que c'était ça ce qu'on appellait humanité, ce que les gens appellaient humanité.

_**Et à chaque occasion je serais prêt pour les funérailles**_  
><em><strong>Et chaque occasion, une fois de plus, est appelé les funérailles<strong>_  
><em><strong>A chaque occasion, je suis prêt pour les funérailles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et à chaque occasion, un superbe jour de funérailles<strong>_

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Il disait en parlant de Wyatt. Il resta à frapper sa maison sous les yeux de Slevin qui s'approcha de suite du corps de Hope. Il regarda le corps surpris de voir que le corps était amoché. Wyatt l'avait torturé, horriblement torturé, des entailles, du sang, il n'y avait que ça.. Klaus arrêta de frapper subitement puis se tourna vers le corps de Hope. Putain c'était la fille de Lester, c'était étrangement tous ce qui lui venait. C'était la première dont il se souciait : son frère, son petit frère. Lester avait beaucoup trop souffert au cours de sa vie, il était le seul de sa famille à avoir beaucoup enduré. Klaus savait que s'il annonçait l'état de Hope, que s'il lui disait ce que Wyatt avait fait, Lester tournerait mal comme il avait mal tourné lorsque Luciana est morte. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la rencontrer, de la connaitre. Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées subitement se rendant compte qu'il était en train de penser à ce que son petit frère allait ressentir, c'était la première fois qu'il se souciait, et il devait avouer que cela faisait mal.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire " Il avoua subitement en regardant Slevin qui tourna sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas le dire à Lester, je ne peux pas" Klaus continua. Slevin hocha la tête puis se leva tout en portant le corps. Klaus le regarda n'ayant aucune marche à suivre à ce moment, tout avait été bloqué par Wyatt, par Hope, tout. En réalité, il ne s'attendait tellement pas à un tel mouvement de Wyatt ce qui était naif, mais il était tellement sure qu'il devancerait Wyatt, que là se faire avoir, se rendre compte qu'il avait plus fort que lui l'avait immobilisé de tout action, de tout. Le Loup Garou de SLevin apparût subitement à côté de lui. Slevin posa le corps sur son dos puis regarda Klaus.

"Ressaisit toi tu es Klaus, tu sais toujours ce que tu fais, ce que tu vas faire" Slevin disait subitement en regardant Klaus. Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées et regarda Slevin se disant qu'il avait raison. Oui, il avait raison, il était Klaus, ce n'était pas son genre de perdre le contrôle de lui. Il avait des plans, des stratégies, il savait toujours tout, c'était Klaus merde se disait celui-ci. Il hocha la tête en regardant Slevin puis s'en alla passant à côté de lui. Il entra dans la maison laissant Slevin. Celui-ci tourna son corps se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Une minute plus tard, Klaus revint avec une pelle dans les mains. Il passa à côté de Slevin ne faisant pas attention à lui. Il prît le corps de Hope sur le Loup Garou de Slevin puis descendît les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il marcha determiné à reprendre le contrôle des choses.

"Tu crois qu'il a besoin de nous " Le Loup Garou de Slevin demanda en regardant Klaus. Slevin resta à le regarder

"Non"Il disait puis descendît les escaliers avec son Loup Garou.

Il décida de suivre Klaus dans la fôret. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva KLaus grace à son odeur puis s'arrêta en voyant celui-ci qui était en train de creuser. Le Loup Garou de Slevin marcha sans la demande de son maître puis se mît à côté de Klaus.

"Je vais t'aider petit " Il disait puis creusa en utilisant ses pattes. Klaus ne dît rien, il laissa le Loup Garou de SLevin l'aidait sans rien dire mais se retrouva surpris en voyant Slevin qui décida lui aussi de creuser avec ses mains.

"A trois on ira plus vite " Slevin disait à son tour.

(...)

Une fois le trou terminé. Klaus posa la pelle puis prît le corps de Hope. Il la garda un moment dans ses bras pensant au fait que s'il n'avait pas choisi sa famille, s'il avait choisi la proposition de Wyatt, rien de tous sera serait arrivé. C'est pourquoi il détestait ressentir, parce une fois qu'on ressens, vous êtes foutu et il savait en regardant Hope qu'il était foutu, il était foutu. Il n'aurais pas dû penser à rester avec sa famille, il n'aurait pas dû aimer être avec sa famille. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû. Klaus resta à regarder Hope pensant à tous ça et étrangement Slevin avait l'impression de lire dans ses pensées en voyant le visage de Klaus passait de la douceur à de la sévérité. Il resta à fixer Klaus puis regarda son Loup Garou qui n'avait rien vu de bon dans les yeux de Klaus. Klaus se libéra de ses pensées sombres puis posa le corps de Hope dans le trou. Une fois qu'il a posa, il ne perdît pas de temps pour l'enterrer avec l'aide de Slevin et son Loup Garou qui remirent la terre à leur tour. Une fois fini, Klaus s'assît sur ses fesses et tint ses coudes avec ses genoux. Il resta à regarder en face de lui ignorant Slevin et son Loup Garou qui ne savaient pas quoi dire, à vrai dire, ils savaient tous les deux, que Klaus n'était pas du genre à faire la discusion et le silence valait tous les mots à ce moment. Slevin s'assît à son tour se retrouvant face à Klaus de l'autre côté de là où le corps était enterré.

_**Je viens seulement pour te montrer l'épreuve que c'est**_  
><em><strong>Je viens seulement pour te montrer l'injustice<strong>_  
><em><strong>À l'extérieur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les feuilles mortes, elles sont vivantes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Malgré qu'elles n'aient pas d'arbres pour accrocher leur coeurs<strong>_

Le jeune hybride était perdu dans ses pensées puis leva la tête surpris en entendant le Loup garou de Slevin qui était à côté de lui criait,hurlait comme un Loup Garou. Klaus resta à le regarder.

"C'est ce qu'on fait lorsque quelqu'un de notre meute meurt " Slevin disait attirant le regard de Klaus. Klaus regarda Slevin un moment puis détourna son regard pour regarder le Loup Garou de SLevin qui hurlait. Slevin et Klaus regardèrent le Loup Garou attendant que son cris cesse. Celui-ci resta un moment à regarder la Lune tout en criant.

« Je vais le tuer « Klaus déclara entendant comme bruit de fond le Loup Garou de Slevin

« lls sont immortels « Slevin répliqua.

« Personne n'est immortel « Klaus disait en regardant son père dans les yeux.

« Je vais le tuer, la prison me parait être une punition beaucoup trop douce, je vais le faire souffrir, puis le tuer même si je dois en mourir « Klaus disait sévèrement surprenant Slevin qui n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

"Et Esther y passera aussi " Il continua de suite pensant aussi à tuer sa mère. Cette garce allait passer en même temps que Wyatt.

Une fois fini, le Loup Garou de Slevin s'assît à côté de Klaus se doutant que c'était pas Slevin qui allait se montrer sentimental avec lui alors il faisait ce que SLevin aurait bien voulu faire. Klaus ne réagi pas sentant la présence du Loup Garou. Ils restèrent simplement à tenir compagnie àHope et à se tenir compagnie se plongeant dans des idées de meurtre **en ce qui concernait Klaus Ileriane.**

_**Et à chaque occasion je serais prêt pour les funérailles**_  
><em><strong>Et chaque occasion, une fois de plus, est appelé les funérailles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et à chaque occasion je suis prêt pour les funérailles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et à chaque occasion, un superbe jour de funérailles<strong>_


	21. Alliance à revoir !

** Bonne année à toutes ! J'espère que 2014 sera meilleure que 2013 pour tout le monde et que vous avez passé de bonne fête. **

**Voila je vous poste encore un chapitre de cette fiction. Désolé pour ceux qui préfère l'autre fiction, mais là il faut vraiment que j'avance sur cette fiction, elle m'inspire plus que l'autre en ce moment c'est pour ça, mais je me rattraperais à un moment donné, tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il faut pas s'attendre à un chapitre dans les prochains mois vis à vis de l'amour n'a pas de date d'expiration. Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais pouvoir gérer les deux, mais ça devient compliqué en ce moment. Sorry ! Concernant cette fiction, ce chapitre est long, j'ai l'impression de vous gaver avec la longueur, j'espère que ça sera pas le cas. J'ai essayé de faire des interactions avec tout le monde et c'est super compliqué car il y a pas mal de personnage. Je prends beaucoup de temps à mettre en place les interactions, la narration, les personnages et l'intrigue et pour ce chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté, en ce moment ma fiction me fatigue, mais je penses que j'ai un petit coup de barre.**

**Pour info, j'ai décidé de regarder la nouvelle série the originals, et j'ai regardé les épisodes sorties, je sais pas si vous avez vu ou pas mais j'adore. J'adore la série, les personnages tout, je pensais que l'histoire allait pas du tout m'interresser, avec le bébé etc, mais en fait je me suis retrouvée à être passioné par cette série. Après je me dis que c'est la même productrice que TVD donc je m'inquiète, il y aura forcément quelque chose que je vais pas aimer lol, mais pour l'instant je la conseille, pour ceux qui recherche une série, celle-ci je la trouve étonnemment bien,plus que bien.**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes et les problèmes liées à mon écriture.**

**Je ne dois rien à Vampire Diaries ou aux artistes citées tout au long de l'histoire.**

**Music : **

**Snow Patrol : What if the storm end **

**Tom Odell : Can't Pretend **

**King of Leon : Use somebody **

**Kelly Clarkson : People like us **

**Demares : Heart of Gold **

**The Fray : You found me **

**To kill : Family **

**Augustana : Sweet and low **

**Snow Patrol : Set the fire to the third bar **

**Bastille ft Naughty Boy : No one's here to sleep**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snow Patrol : What if the storm end ? <strong>

_**Et si cette tempête s'arrête?  
>Et je ne te vois pas<br>Comme tu es maintenant  
>Plus jamais<strong>_

_« Ha bonjour Monsieur Johns » La dame de l'accueil disait au jeune monsieur qui avançait vers elle avec pleins de cadeaux. Il portait un bonnet rouge de noël, c'était la tradition à chaque noël, il venait, c'était un des seul jour où il faisait une apparition pour son arrière grand-père. Il s'arrêta en face de l'accueil avec ce sourire qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir à chaque fois._

_« Joyeux Noel Mandy « Il disait en souriant._

_« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi » Elle répondit contente de le voir. _

_« Comme d'habitude vous savez où le trouvez « Elle déclara. L'homme en face hocha la tête _

_« Je sais, merci « Il déclara puis s'en alla en direction de la chambre de son arrière grand-père. Il s'arrêta en face de la porte sous l'œil de Mandy qui se doutait que cela devait être dur de venir voir ce vieux monsieur. _

_« Tu autorises les visites à cette heure là « Une collègue de Mandy déclara en arrivant à côté d'elle. Celle-ci tourna sa tête et regarda sa collègue._

_« Pour lui, je fais une exception, c'est le petit fils de Monsieur Johns « Elle déclara, dès qu'elle dit son nom, sa collègue haussa les sourcilles._

_« Le pauvre, avoir un membre de sa famille dans cet état, ça doit pas être facile « Elle déclara en regardant en direction du couloir, mais l'homme était déjà entré dans la chambre. Une fois entré, il sourît en le voyant assis en face de la fenêtre toujours l'air ailleurs. Il restait à fixer la rue d'en face comme s'il y avait quelque chose de beau à voir alors que c'était simplement une rue. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'entendait pas son petit-fils qui arrivait à côté de lui. Celui-ci posa les cadeaux par terre puis s'accroupît à côté de son fauteuil. _

_« Joyeux Noel » Il déclara sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait dans le vide. Il resta à le fixer ayant étrangement les souvenirs d'une autre vie pour les deux, une vie où sont arrière grand-père était respecté, était adulé, avait du pouvoir, une vie où ils avaient une famille, un clan, une vie sans mort, sans guerre, sans rien. Il se réveilla subitement de ses pensées se rendant compte qu'il était en train de perdre sa bonne humeur. _

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu voulais tant fêter Noel comme tous ces humains » Il continua puis s'arrêta en voyant un sapin derrière qu'il n'avait pas remarqué depuis tout à l'heure. _

_« En plus tu as un sapin et tu trouves le moyen de regarder par la fenêtre « Il déclara en le regardant intensément. Il resta à le fixer puis soupira espérant qu'il retrouve un des moment de lucidité qu'il arrivait parfois à avoir, une lucidité qui durait très peu de temps, mais qui était là, bel et bien là parfois. Il posa sa main sur celle de son arrière grand-père tout en soupirant. _

_« Ecoute tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, fais un effort tu veux bien juste pour moi » Il déclara en caressant la main de son arrière grand-père. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux en grand dès qu'il avait senti sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour le regarder ce qui surprit son petit fils. _

_« Geoffrey « Il déclara en versant une larme. Son petit-fils resta à regarder cette larme se demandant combien de temps il pouvait verser des larmes, combien de temps pouvait- il ressentir cette souffrance, cette perte. Cependant, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, lui cela faisait des siècles qu'il retenait une haine indescriptible en lui. Il se réveilla encore une fois puis secoua la tête pour dire à son arrière- grand père qu'il se trompait. _

_« Non « Il déclara _

_« Je suis son petit fils, c'est moi, tu sais tu me connais « Il déclara, son arrière grand-père resta à le regarder un moment puis versa une larme reconnaissant enfin son petit-fils._

_« Angel « Il disait en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son petit fils._

_« Qu'est ce que tu as grandi ? » Angel ne répondit rien, c'était toujours la même chose, il oubliait constamment, mais ce n'était pas grave, il était patient. _

_« Où est ton père Alan, et mon fils Geoffrey, je dois les prévenir que la guerre a été déclaré avec les sorcières, on sera enfin libre « Il déclara à un Angel qui n'arrivait pas à sourire à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'état de son arrière grand père. Le père de Geoffrey qui était le père du sien voila qui était l'homme en face de lui, il était le premier, le tout premier humain qui était devenu un gardiane originelle avec la magie des sorcières. Il était le gardiane le plus respecté de tous. Ils avaient été la famille la plus respectée de tous et cela énervait Angel de voir ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus, c'est-à-dire mort ou encore pire dans cet état là, l'état de folie, un état où la peine, la souffrance est tellement grande qu'il ne restait de place que pour de la folie, ou dans son cas à lui, de la haine. Angel avala difficilement sa salive ayant marre de devoir répéter cette phrase à chaque fois, il en avait marre de devoir lui dire les raisons de sa folie, les raisons pour lesquelles il était dans cet état, déchu de tous pouvoir, déchu simplement. _

_« Ils sont morts pendant cette guerre tu te souviens, tu as signé la paix avec les sorcières « Dès qu'il déclara sa phrase, il y eut un silence, un long et pesant silence. Un silence qu'Angel attendait que son arrière grand-père brise, brise de la même façon et c'était exactement la même manière qu'à chaque fois. Il hurla subitement brisant le silence sous les yeux d'Angel. Il hurla, il revivait les souvenirs douloureux, les souvenirs qui l'ont chassé du monde des gardianes. Trop se souvenir n'est parfois bon et même si les gardianes étaient immortels, il y avait des douleurs qu'il était impossible de guérir. Angel le savait bien. Angel remît sa main sur la sienne et la serra fortement._

_« Je suis là « Il disait. Son grand père se calma subitement sous les yeux d'Angel. _

_« Je suis désolé mon Ange « Il se mît à dire surprenant Angel qui avait l'habitude que toute sa famille l'appelle comme ça. Son arrière grand-père tourna sa tête et le regarda._

_« On aurait jamais dû déclarer cette guerre, c'est de ma faute « Angel secoua la tête._

_« Non non « Angel se mît à dire en serrant fortement sa main._

_« On a pris la bonne décision « Il déclara n'en voulant pas du tout à son grand-père. Non ce n'était pas lui le responsable, non loin de là, c'était elles. _

_« Elles sont allés trop loin et elles le savent parfaitement, elles ont réveillé des choses, elles n'avaient pas le droit et je vais tout faire pour rétablir les choses crois moi « Angel déclara sérieusement ce qui inquiéta le vieux monsieur à côté de lui._

_« La vengeance n'apporte rien de bon Angel, tu pourrais recommencer ta vie, tu as l'âge maintenant « Angel sourît. Oui c'était vrai, il avait l'âge, il pouvait recommencer sa vie parmi le monde des humains tel que le cycle de la vie d'un gardiane l'autorisait, mais non. _

_« J'ai renoncé à la paix il y a bien longtemps « Angel avoua. Le vieux monsieur resta à le regarder un moment _

_« Pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je suis prêt à vendre mon âme au diable « Angel se mît à dire sérieusement en le regardant, mais malheureusement son moment de lucidité avait disparu comme à chaque fois. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il m'ont fait ? » Le vieux monsieur demanda subitement. Angel releva la tête perdu puis vît son grand-père qui le regardait perdu._

_« Qui êtes vous ? » Il demanda subitement. Angel ne dît rien un moment puis se mît à sourire faisant abstraction de sa douleur._

_« Je suis un employé, je viens fêter noël avec vous « _

_« Ho c'est vrai, merci j'adore Noel vous le saviez, mon fils Geoffrey adorait lui aussi, d'ailleurs vous savez quand il va venir, j'aimerais bien le voir avec mon petit fils Alan et mon arrière petit fils, Angel et sa sœur, vous savez la petite Gabriella, elle est magnifique » Angel resta à sourire même lorsqu'il entendait les noms des personnes à qui il tenait le plus, il resta à sourire sans rien dire._

_« Ils viendront un autre jour « Angel se contenta de dire puis prît un paquet pour lui_

_« Tenez un cadeau « _

_« Oh c'est bien gentil de votre part mon petit « Il disait en regardant le cadeau sous le regard d'Angel qui resta la main posée sur celle du monsieur ayant l'habitude, personne ne s'habituait à la douleur et ceux qui arrivaient à vivre avec était des fous se disait Angel, oui des fous._

**_Le halo parfait  
>De cheveux brillants et dorés<br>Te fait partir  
>Pour la dernière danse de la planète<em>**

« Je vous écoute mon enfant « Le prêtre disait dans le confessionnal ce qui fît sourire intérieurement Klaus. Il restait là à regarder en face de lui.

« J'ai pêché plusieurs fois mon père, à vrai dire je suis un pêcheur dans l'âme « Klaus disait tout en haussant les épaules. Cela le faisait sourire d'utiliser le mot pécheur alors qu'il ne croyait pas en dieu ou toute sorte d'être supérieur, lui il croyait au Loup Garou, vampire, sorcières etc, c'était tous ce à quoi il croyait, il croyait au monde derrière le monde, au monde derrière ses fenêtres que personnes ne voyaient, mais que lui seul voyait. Il croyait en ce qu'il voyait, c'était impossible pour lui de croire en quelque chose que même lui n'avait pas vu.

« Dieu peut pardonner si vous cherchez son pardon « Klaus se mît à sourire en entendant la phrase. Dieu peut pardonner ? Quelle connerie, le pardon c'était pour les fous selon lui, oui Dieu était un enfant fou qui s'amusait avec l'homme pour voir à quel point celui-ci était mauvais et en contrepartie il souhaite que ces mêmes hommes lui demandent le pardon. Oui le pardon était pour les fous.

« Je ne cherche aucun pardon surtout pas auprès d'un être qui n'existe pas selon moi, dieu est juste un être crée par des âmes faibles « Klaus avoua ne cachant pas du tout son athéisme en même temps c'était rare d'être une abomination de dieu et d'y croire. Le prêtre hocha la tête ne se sentant pas du tout blessé, il rencontrait constamment des gens de sa nature, des personnes qui ne croyaient pas en lui, mais pourtant elles venaient souvent ici.

« Alors pourquoi venir dans la maison de Dieu « Il demanda. Klaus resta silencieux un moment ce que le prêtre remarqua. Ils ne dirent rien tout deux jusqu'à que Klaus parle tout en regardant en face de lui.

« J'imagine que j'ai besoin de me confesser à quelqu'un, j'ai besoin d'admettre certaines choses à une personne pour pouvoir me libérer de sentiments indésirables qui rongent mon âme « Klaus avoua en parlant des sentiments humains qui s'étaient immiscés en lui ces derniers temps. Des sentiments qu'il avait besoin d'enterrer et étrangement avant de les enterrer, il voulait que quelqu'un sache la personne qu'il était, il voulait que quelqu'un soit témoin du fait qu'il avait ressenti un jour, il voulait que ce quelqu'un le voit comme personne d'autre ne l'avait vu. Il voulait que ce soit Dieu parce qu'aucun lien ne le reliait à lui. Un retour était possible, un retour en arrière alors que s'il confiait ce qu'il ressentait à sa famille, aucun retour ne serait possible, cela était dit alors c'était ce qu'il était. En résumé il voulait simplement libérer ses frustrations une fois pour toute et ainsi ne plus revenir dessus.

« Je vous écoute « Il déclara.

« Vous avez le temps j'espère « Klaus répliqua ce qui fît sourire le prêtre qui ne prît pas la peine de répondre. Le jeune hybride resta un moment à réfléchir à tous ce qu'il aimerait confesser, il pensait que cela serait dur de se confesser, mais en réalité les pensées vinrent très vite.

« J'ai été un mauvais grand-frère « Klaus se mît à dire en pensant à chacun des membres de sa famille.

« J'ai été un pathétique grand-frère, j'ai été jaloux d'eux en particulier mon plus petit frère « Il disait en pensant à Lester subitement.

_Klaus était en train de se nourrir d'une de ses victimes profitant du cadeau que son petit frère lui offrait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il buvait, qu'il répondait à son appétit en présence de son petit frère, mais au bout d'un moment il se décida à libérer l'une des filles avec qui ils étaient. Il leva la tête vers son frère et lâcha un soupir ne cachant pas le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à tuer. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder Lester qui souriait._

_« Alors ? » Lester disait en souriant tout en buvant une coupe de sang sous les yeux de Klaus qui essuya sa bouche. _

_« Tu as raison, les filles du nord sont esquisses « Klaus disait assis par terre de l'autre côté de la table de son frère les jambes croisées._

_« Elijah m'avait dit « Klaus continua en souriant tout en buvant du vin dans une coupe. Il bu puis s'arrêta _

_« Que tu serais plus amusant qu'à l'époque lorsque tu vivais avec nous « Klaus termina ce qui fît rire Lester qui continua à boire._

_« Connaissant Elijah, il n'a pas dit amusant, il a dû dire que je vivais une vie dissolue, que je me laissais guider par des émotions pathétiques, que tous ce à quoi se résume ma vie c'est du sang, de la mort, de la haine « Klaus haussa les épaules n'arrêtant pas de rire._

_« Ok c'est vrai, c'est moi qui te trouve plus amusant, sang, mort, haine c'est ce que j'appelle la vie mon frère « Klaus disait en levant sa coupe. Lester resta à le regarder un moment _

_« Je savais que tu serais le seul à me comprendre « Lester disait en levant sa coupe pour toucher celle de Klaus. Lester et lui restèrent à se regarder un moment jusqu'à que Lester bu. Il soupira_

_« Alors quel sont les nouvelles de notre chère grande et merveilleuse famille » Lester demanda ironiquement. Klaus le scruta un moment ne cachant pas son sourire, un sourire qui le définissait et le définirai toujours._

_« Tu veux vraiment savoir « Il demanda. _

_« Laisse moi deviner, Mère est toujours réservé, à se mettre du côté de Friedrich derrière lui comme un chien qui suivrait son maître à vrai dire j'imagine bien toute la famille derrière les basques de père. En parlant de lui, je suis sûre que je suis devenu le fils détesté de tous, le paria de la famille hein ? N'est ce pas ce que cette garce de Dante pense, ou encore Elric et Aiden, ils doivent tous se dire Lester est un paria, il a toujours était faible, tellement faible » Lester disait se perdant dans une haine que Klaus pouvait voir. Celui-ci resta à le regarder sans rien dire gardant un sourire puis se mît à rire subitement. Lester leva la tête pour regarder son grand frère intrigué en le voyant rire. _

_« C'est ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es peut être le fils détesté, je reste le bâtard de la maison « Klaus déclara en rigolant, mais Lester resta à le regarder ne partageant pas son humour. Malgré qu'il ne ressente plus grand-chose, Klaus avait le don de glacer le sang de n'importe qui y compris le sien. C'était comme si peu importe la haine que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir, que Lester pouvait ressentir, celle de Klaus était plus profonde, plus sauvage, plus enragé, plus assoiffé de sang, de mort. _

_« Pourquoi tu es là Klaus ? À ce que je sache tu n'es pas venu pour passer un moment familial ce n'est pas ton truc « Dès que Lester finir sa phrase, Klaus se mît encore à rire. Il bu son verre tout en rigolant._

_« Pas mon truc ? » Il répéta. Il arrêta de rire un moment _

_« Cela a toujours été mon truc, mais personne ne m'a voulu, Père le premier » Klaus arrêta de parler un moment pour se concentrer à fixer son frère._

**_Juste pour une minute  
>Le ciel argenté et trompeur<br>T'illumina comme une étoile  
>Que je suivrai<em>**

_« Mais toi tout le monde t'a voulu à la minute où tu es né et regarde toi maintenant à vivre ta vie dissolue, seul sans personne à tes côtés regarde toi tu devrais être le bâtard de cette famille pas moi, mais non même maintenant, ils ne t'ont jamais considéré comme un bâtard « Klaus déclara dévoilant enfin son vrai visage. Oui depuis tout à l'heure, Klaus et lui parlaient de tout et de rien, mais il fallait savoir quelque chose c'était qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de tout et de rien, à vrai dire ils n'étaient pas proche, pas du tout comparé aux autres. Le plus grand et le plus petit ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu en parti parce que Friedrich acceptait tout, il pouvait tout accepter de Lester, mais rien de lui. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux frères jusqu'à que Lester rigole pas du tout étonné par le discours de son frère. _

_« Hey bien frère, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mère est allée voir ailleurs avec un Loup Garou « Lester se mît à dire en rigolant à son tour. Il rigola en buvant sa coupe de vin. C'était de l'humour voilée à de la méchanceté entre eux, cela avait toujours été vicieux entre eux, les discussions avaient toujours un sens caché ou parfois pas vraiment. _

_« Tu nous hais tellement Klaus, à la minute où on est né tu nous a hais et c'est ce qui fais ton charme » Il déclara se moquant légèrement de Klaus._

_« Mais malgré ce que tu penses ne pas être, tu l'es, tu es un Ileriane, regarde toi tu aspires à une vie comme nos autres frères et sœurs, tu aspires à être le larbin de Friedrich » _

_« Plus maintenant « Klaus répliqua subitement en perdant son sourire. Klaus fini sa coupe puis la posa brusquement sur la table._

_« Avant de venir ici, j'ai tué Friedrich et j'ai tué Elijah, Dante, Aria, Elric et Aiden, tout le monde « Lester perdît son sourire d'un coup. Il resta à fixer son grand frère un moment voulant voir s'il disait vrai ou si c'était une de ces blagues sadiques, avec Klaus on ne savait jamais. Il resta à le regarder puis secoua la tête se disant que c'était impossible, Klaus avait peut être beaucoup de défauts, de souffrances en lui, il était trop lâche pour faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Il se mît donc à rire ne croyant pas du tout un mot de son grand-frère. _

_« Bien sure, tu es trop lâche pour ça « Lester déclara à un Klaus qui restait immobile refroidissant Lester sur place qui comprît, il comprît que c'était vrai, qu'il disait la vérité. _

_« Je suis venu pour toi cette fois, j'ai besoin de te tuer en dernier, parce que je crois que tu es celui que je hais le plus après Friedrich, le dernier, sensible, affectueux dont tout le monde pardonnait ses maux, ses défaillances, ses faiblesses comme tombé amoureux d'une sorcière. Oui, toi tu es le petit agneau et moi je suis le grand méchant Loup qui est venu ce soir te bouffer tout cru » Klaus disait avant de jeter la dague en direction du cœur de Lester sans que celui-ci ne puisse le prévoir tellement il était surpris par les mots de son grand-frère. Lester baissa sa tête et vît une dague enfoncé dans son cœur, il tomba en arrière au sol surpris. Il regarda le plafond paralysé. Klaus arriva doucement et s'accroupît près du corps de son frère qui était en train de devenir gris, gris de paralysie. Il appuya encore plus sur la dague faisant gémir Lester qui ouvra a bouche surpris sentant tout son corps être mortifié._

_«C'est marrant, je ressens exactement la même chose qu'à ta naissance « Klaus se mît à dire en appuyant sur la dague. _

_« Rien « Il disait avant que le corps de son frère se retrouve pétrifié. Il resta à regarder le corps un moment, un long moment._

_« Un nouveau Klaus est né dorénavant « Klaus se mît à dire ne montrant aucune once de souffrance dans ses yeux, il ne montrait rien comme il n'avait rien montré pour tous les membres de sa famille qu'il avait poignardé. C'était un nouveau départ pour lui, un nouveau monde qu'il était prêt à traverser seul sans sa famille pour le rabaisser ou le retenir. Il avait,à partir de ce jour arracher son libre arbitre, il s'était libéré de sa famille, de sa prison. _

_« _J'ai été jaloux de lui, jaloux du fait que mon père lui pardonner tout, jaloux que moi qui était façonné comme lui le voulait ne soit qu'invisible à ses yeux et cette jalousie m'a forcé à haïr Lester dès sa naissance, j'ai même été jaloux de lui parce qu'il a réussi à sortir de nos vie, à sortir de l'emprise de mon père, il a été assez courageux pour l'affronter et j'ai été jaloux que mon père en soit détruit » Klaus avoua ayant besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il avait été jaloux de tout chez Lester, jaloux que son père lui accorde autant d'importance, jaloux que son petit-frère soit le seul qui est réussi à prendre son indépendance, jaloux qu'il soit le seul à avoir affronté Friedrich de front avant ça, jaloux que son départ est anéanti son père. Il s'était toujours demandé et si c'était moi aurait-il réagi de la même manière, mais à chaque fois qu'il se posait la question, il sombrait se rendant compte que la réponse était non et qu'elle sera toujours non. Klaus se ressaisît.

« J'ai haï mes frères dès leur naissance, à chaque fois qu'un naissait tous ce que je me disais c'était encore un qui va me retirer mon père « Klaus déclara ayant en tête le visage de ses frères et sœurs qui lui revenaient en tête. Oui, a chaque naissance, il avait vu la visage de bonheur de Friedrich, et là une autre question lui venait à chaque fois.

_**Maintenant ça nous a trouvé**_  
><em><strong>Comme je t'ai trouvé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne veux pas courir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis juste ébloui<strong>_

_**« Avait-il ce visage de bonheur lorsque je suis né » **_ Voila une autre question qu'il avait eu en tête, une question que sa mère n'arrêtait pas de répondre oui, à chaque fois qu'il lui partageait ses ressentis, elle le réconfortait en lui disant que oui, Friedrich ressentait exactement la même chose. Mensonge ! Était ce que Klaus se disait le plus souvent. Klaus resta à ne rien dire un long moment se perdant dans tous ses sentiments, ses pensées. Il repensa subitement à ce que Wyatt avait fait, à ce qu'il avait fait à Hope, à sa famille. Il avait attaqué lui et toute sa famille c'était de cette manière qu'il le prenait, Wyatt les avait attaqué en s'en prenant à Hope, et il avait senti l'égratignure, même mieux il avait senti le poignard de la douleur. C'était peut être la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait ressenti une douleur émotionnelle tellement intense qu'il se retrouvait à être dans une église pour confesser ces sentiments qui le pesaient.

« Mais je dois admettre que je ressens pour eux ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti dans toute ma vie « Il révéla au prêtre mettant des mots sur ses pensées ou plutôt sur ses sentiments. Il n'allait pas le nier plus longtemps, il ressentait le fait qu'il avait une famille, qu'ils étaient tous une famille bien qu'il ne le dise pas ou ne le montre pas, la mort de Hope avait été un déclencheur.

« Je les ais tellement pris pour acquis que je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point ils m'ont toujours pardonné. Ok peut être qu'avec Lester c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais lui et moi n'avons jamais été proche alors je dirai que c'est une exception, mais malgré ça je me suis retrouvé à me soucier de lui, même de lui « Klaus déclara préférant préciser ce fait. C'était surprenant pour lui de se soucier de Lester à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais soucié de lui, il le trouvait pathétique la plupart du temps de même pour Lester, celui-ci ne donnait aucune importance à Klaus tandis que les autres étaient tous sur le chemin du pardon vis-à-vis de Klaus, Lester suivait son propre chemin. Il ne voulait pas accorder de pardon à son grand frère parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui et même maintenant il considérait à peine Klaus comme un membre de sa famille alors que les autres oui. Klaus pensait être sur la même longueur d'onde que lester, il pensait s'en foutre totalement de lui, mais pas du tout comme son cœur lui avait fait ressentir lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Hope et lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Wyatt dans son oreille.

_« Tu n'as encore rien vécu peu importe l'importance que tu te donnes. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable mais regarde là bien et dis toi que tu finiras de la même façon, tôt ou tard je vais te vider de tout espoir tout comme Hope. Je te détruirais, toi, Bonnie et toute ta famille alors vous voulez jouer avec moi, jouons » _

Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées se rendant compte qu'il était en train de dévier.

« Ils ne le seront peut être jamais, mais je ressens pour eux » Klaus termina sous l'oreille attentive du prêtre qui écoutait Klaus concentré par l'homme de l'autre côté qu'il ne voyait pas.

« Ensuite j'ai péché auprès de mon père « Klaus continua en haussant les épaules. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder le prêtre qu'il ne voyait pas.

« Petite précision, je suis un bâtard, je n'ai pas le même père que ma famille et là je suis en train de parler de mon père biologique « Klaus déclara au prêtre qui était déconcerté par la manière qu'il avait de dire les choses. Il ne dît rien et laissa parler Klaus qui regardait en face de lui.

« Je l'ai blâmé parce que mon âme avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un, j'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose de douloureux, de torturant et vu que mon réel père n'était plus dans les horizons, j'ai tout rejeté sur lui, la haine que ma mère avait tout, et maintenant que cette haine a disparu, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de lui, au début c 'était de l'indifférence, mais maintenant je ne sais pas « Il avoua.

« Vous vous blâmer de ne pas savoir quoi ressentir vis-à-vis de votre père biologique « Le prêtre demanda.

« Je me blâme surtout parce qu'il m'a proposé son aide, et que je l'ai rejeté d'une manière qui me paraît être injustifié « Klaus avoua sceptique par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Il resta à fixer en face de lui pensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Slevin.

_Klaus entra en furie dans son manoir marchant sur le sang laissé par le corps de Hope. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide et chercha partout dans la maison quelque chose guidé par sa colère ce que Slevin savait. Celui-ci arriva _

_« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Slevin demanda en regardant Klaus qui était en train de chercher partout s'en foutant totalement du bordel qu'il était en train de mettre. _

_« Je vais tuer cet enfoiré et cette pétasse d'Esther « Il déclara en mettant tout par terre encore submergeait par une colère qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ressentir du moins à ce point. Une colère indescriptible, tous ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était là. Slevin n'avait pas besoin d'une description à ce moment, il pouvait voir la colère de l'hybride dans sa manière qu'il avait de tout saccager. Il mettait tout en vrac cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Slevin n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il cherchait tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait empêcher Klaus peu importe ce qu'il comptait faire. Les yeux qu'il avait eus après avoir enterré Hope était les yeux d'un tueur, les yeux de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'insensé. Il connaissait beaucoup trop ses yeux, étant jeune il les avait souvent eu. Il regardait son fils en face se disant qu'il se devait de le calmer, de l'empêcher de sortir d'ici avec ses yeux, cette colère. Il devait la réprimer pour son bien, mais aussi pour le bien de tous._

**_Et si cette tempête s'arrête  
>Et ne nous laisse rien<br>Sauf un souvenir  
>Un écho distant<em>**

_« Ils essayent de te mettre en rogne, de t'effrayer ne tombe pas dans leur panneau « Slevin se mît à dire. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase. Klaus se retourna et le fusilla du regard. _

_« M'effrayer, tu penses que je suis effrayé, je ne suis pas effrayé « Il hurla en pointant Slevin du doigt encore choqué ce que Slevin voyait dans les yeux de Klaus qui illuminaient de douleur, de peur, même sa main montrait qu'il avait peur, elle n'était pas stable, elle tremblait légèrement. Oui, malgré cette colère, cette adrénaline qu'il ressentait, il devait avouer que Wyatt lui avait fait peur pendant un moment. Wyatt avait réussi son coup, sa menace avait effectivement fait effet, et c'était la première fois que l'hybride ressentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus fort que lui sur cette terre, quelqu'un de plus sombre, de plus dangereux que lui. Il resta à regarder Slevin n'appréciant pas le fait que cela se voit autant, que Slevin voyait juste, il refusait d'admettre cette réalité, celle qui disait qu'il avait peur._

_« Je suis Klaus Ileriane « Klaus hurla en se pointant du doigt surprenant Sleivn_

_« J'ai survécu à bien plus de choses que toi dans ma vie, je suis celui qu'il faut craindre,je suis un originelle hybride et tu oses dire que j'ai peur« Klaus déclara en hurlant après Slevin. Son père resta à le regarder sachant pertinemment qu'il avait peur._

_« Oui » Slevin répondit de suite. Klaus regarda les yeux sévères de Slevin sans rien dire_

_« Regarde toi dans un miroir, regarde ta main maintenant, regarde « Slevin déclara en montrant la main de Klaus qui était pointée en sa direction. Klaus baissa sa vue vers sa main et vit celle-ci qui était légèrement en train de trembler. Il fronça les sourcilles surpris que son corps réagisse à ses sentiments, c'était la première fois que cela lui faisait ça ce que Slevin voyait._

_« Tu es aussi un frère qui panique pour sa famille « Slevin déclara lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas seulement un hybride. Mais Slevin s'inquiétait car il savait que Klaus ne savait pas être les deux, il ne savait pas être l'hybride originelle et un frère qui se montrait inquiet, il ne savait pas gérer ce mélange et cela le conduisait à des comportements inconscients car dans ses moments, les sentiments prenaient dessus détruisant toute rationalité. Oui il fallait qu'il soit rationnel et non sentimental contre Wyatt parce que c'était le point fort de Wyatt, il était rationnel avant tout et il cherchait à mettre Klaus à bout c'était évident. L'hybride restait à regarder sa main tout en entendant les paroles sensées de SLevin qu'il savait avait raison. _

_« Tu ne fais pas le tri, tu te laisses guider par des sentiments Klaus, c'est ce que tu es en train de prendre en compte là maintenant et ce qui est en train de te rendre irrationnel, ne soit pas un pion, mais maître de ton sort » Slevin continua précisant sa pensé à son fils qui restait à regarder sa main perdu. Klaus leva subitement la tête pour le regarder réalisant enfin que c'était Slevin Kelebra qui était en train de lui parler, le Slevin qui l'avait abandonné, le grand Slevin qui était connu pour suivre sa raison, d'ailleurs c'était cette rationalité qui lui demandait d'avoir qui l'avait poussé à quitter Esther. Ill était en train de lui demander d'être rationnel tout comme lui, l'avait été toute sa vie, mais pourtant qu'est ce qu'il amenait ici ? Sa rationalité ? Ou au contraire ses sentiments ?._

_« Ces cette raison que tu me demandes d'avoir qui t'a poussé à venir à moi ce soir ? « Klaus se mît à dire surprenant Slevin qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Il resta à regarder son fils sans rien dire un moment, mais il n'avait pas besoin de répondre car Klaus savait, il était fort pour deviner les choses sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Il était simplement doué aux devinettes et il savait parfaitement que Slevin n'était pas venu pour répondre à sa raison, mais bien au contraire. Lui, il n'avait fait que suivre sa raison toute sa vie, en abandonnant sa famille, en s'occupant de l'Ardes, en suivant les ordres sans jamais suivre ses sentiments, des sentiments qui étaient peut-être ce qu'il aurait dû suivre malgré les conséquences que tout le monde redoutait. Oui, il lui demandait d'avoir une raison qu'il ne voulait plus avoir, quel ironie ? Slevin secoua la tête_

_« Non c'est cette raison qui m'a poussé à abandonner ma famille « Slevin déclara honnêtement ce qui fît rire Klaus. _

_« Donc tu me demandes de ne pas écouter les mêmes sentiments qui t'ont poussé jusqu'à moi ce soir» Il déclara _

_« Il n'y a aucune raison à avoir lorsqu'il s'agit de la famille et tu aurais dû le savoir avant de la laisser « Klaus continua en parlant de sa mère._

_« Ta raison m'a pourrie Slevin » Klaus continua attirant les gros yeux de Klaus. Il se pointa du doigt_

_« Elle m'a pourrie, comme elle a pourrie ma mère et je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour avoir une figure paternel dans ma vie, j'y ai renoncé il y a bien longtemps « Il termina froidement puis se retourna ne voulant pas débattre avec Slevin sur le passé. Klaus reprît ses recherches tout en se demandant où Elric les avait cachés. Il savait que son petit frère, malin comme il était les avait caché, la dernière fois qu'il en avait utilisé une c'était pour ralentir le gardiane qui voulait prendre Elena, mais là il en avait besoin à son tour contre des êtres immortels. Klaus se dirigea vers la cheminée et mît sa main dedans pour sentir un sac. Il le prît tout en restant de dos._

_« Tu n'es pas tous seule dans l'histoire, pense à ta famille, à la sorcière, à son alliance, tes actes peuvent avoir des répercussions sur tout le monde, Wyatt vous a tous dans sa ligne de mire, il n'y a pas que toi » Slevin déclara, mais Klaus resta à regarder son moyen de pression dans ses mains. Slevin resta à regarder un long moment Klaus comprenant que si la raison ne fonctionnait pas, il utiliserait la force pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie qui aurait des répercussions sur tout le monde. _

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre en péril ta vie et celle des autres, n'énerve pas plus Wyatt, tes actions peuvent avoir des répercussions sur chacun d'entre nous « Klaus leva subitement la tête _

_« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Klaus demanda sans se retourner._

_« Dès que tu sortiras d'ici, je préviendrais les gardianes et ta famille à propos de ce qui s'est passé « Slevin déclara sérieusement décider à impliquer tout le monde même s'il devait révéler aux gardianes que Klaus avait de l'alchimie en lui, il le ferait parce qu'il savait, il connaissait ses yeux. Klaus utilisa subitement sa vitesse rapide et se mît en face de Slevin qui ne bougea pas. Les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder un moment._

**_Je veux être au pied du mur  
>Je veux être dérangé<br>Faire s'entrechoquer les cages  
>Jusqu'à ce que mon sang bouillisse<em>**

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser faire « Slevin déclara. Klaus hocha délicatement la tête._

_« Merci de te soucier de moi « Klaus se mît à dire surprenant Slevin. Il resta à le regarder sincèrement un long moment ce qui surpris son père qui voyait la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il était sincère, une part de lui était touchée que quelqu'un se soucie de lui, de ce qu'il comptait faire, tout simplement de lui. Slevin allait parler, mais il se retrouva paralysé subitement. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu sentant quelque chose au niveau de son cœur. Il baissa délicatement les yeux pour voir la main de Klaus qui tenait le manche d'une dague qu'il avait profondément enfoncé dans le cœur de son père. Slevin resta à regarder choqué le bout de la dague ne comprenant pas comment cela se faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il sentait tout son corps être paralysé. Il leva d'un coup la tête et regarda son fils confus. Celui-ci se rapprocha pour mettre sa main autour du cou de son père. Il le rapprocha de lui tandis que son corps était en train de pétrifier à cause d'une de ses dagues magiques. Klaus fixa le vide en face de lui. _

_« Merci Papa, mais au final je me suis toujours débrouillé seul » Il murmura dans l'oreille de Slevin qui était paralysé. Slevin tomba délicatement au sol avec l'aide de Klaus qui le retint doucement. Il l'allongea au sol une fois que son corps se retrouva paralysé entièrement. Klaus regarda ensuite le sac qu'il avait dans les mains pour voir les 5 autres dagues qui lui restaient. Il les regarda se disant qu'il en avait assez pour au moins un prisonnier, oui ils étaient peut être immortel, mais cela ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était inattaquable. _

« Je ne lui dirai jamais, mais il représente des valeurs que parfois j'aurais aimé avoir » Il avoua en parlant de Slevin. Il resta à penser à son père biologique un moment.

« Et pour en terminer un jour, j'ai été un mauvais allié « Il déclara en pensant étrangement à Bonnie. Slevin avait raison, ce qu'il allait faire aller avoir des répercussions sur tout le monde y compris sur Bonnie. Dieu sait ce que Wyatt et les autres allaient faire en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Attends, tu as besoin de mon aide « La jeune femme brune aux yeux bruns disait dans le parking._

_« Tu crois vraiment que je te demande de l'aide « Il déclara puis s'approcha de la jeune brune et l'hypnotisa._

_« Je te l'ordonne « Il continua à dire. Elle hocha la tête puis secoua la tête_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ? » Katherine déclara n'arrivant pas à croire que Klaus avait réussi à la retrouver, mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait surtout pas à croire c'était qu'il l'avait retrouvé non pas pour la tuer, mais pour lui demander un service._

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'un des prisonniers de Wyatt aimait fréquenter ce bar, et qu'il adorait les femmes » Klaus disait en regardant le bar en face de lui. Katherine tourna sa tête inquiète_

_« Tu veux que j'appâte un prisonnier tu es sérieux « Elle demanda hallucinant en regardant l'hybride en face d'elle. _

_« A toi de choisir, tu rentres dans ce bar et tu me ramène le prisonnier ou tu rejoins tes ainés dans l'eau de là » Il disait. Katherine ne dît rien._

_« Comment est-il ? » Elle demanda seulement à un Klaus qui sourît fier d'avoir pu trouver un prisonnier. _

« Pourquoi ne pas confier à votre famille vos sentiments ? « Le prêtre demanda.

« Je n'aurais pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière alors que là, à la minute où je vais sortir de ce confessionnal, je vais suivre le Klaus qui a réussi à s'en sortir jusque là, je vais changer les règles du jeu et peu importe les dommages collatéraux « Klaus déclara.

« J'ai bien peur que les routes que vous preniez ne vous fasse que souffrir « le prêtre répondit ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Toutes les routes que je prends mènent qu'à une seule chose « Klaus se mît à dire en se levant ce que le prêtre entendît. Le prêtre fronça les sourcilles puis ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant la porte de son côté s'ouvrir.

« La mort « Il déclara puis sortît son visage de vampire sous le visage stupéfié du prêtre qui n'eut pas la possibilité de réagir contre l'attaque de l'originel hybride.

_**Je veux te voir**_  
><em><strong>Comme tu es maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chaque jour<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que je vis<strong>_

_**Peint dans les flammes**_  
><em><strong>Toutes les pelures tonnent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soit la lumière en moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui me foudroie incessamment<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Des jours plus tard :<strong>

**Tom Odell : Cant pretend **

_**Mon amour, j'ai des blessures  
>Que seule toi peut guérir,<br>Seule toi peut guérir**_

Naomi était en train de boire tranquillement ayant besoin d'un verre comme n'importe qui. Elle était en plein milieu de la route comme Damon lui avait appris. Il lui avait toujours dit que le plus facile pour trouver des victimes était de se mettre en plein milieu de la route. Il y en avait toujours une assez naïve pour s'arrêter. Enfin bref, elle était en train de se nourrir sur le cou de la jeune femme en face d'elle profitant de ce moment de délice. Il fallait savoir que ces derniers jours cela était assez dur pour elle se trouver un bon repas bien en chair, bien en sang à cause de Stefan Salvatore. Le petit-frère de Damon, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon, mais avant tout chiant se disait la plupart du temps Naomi. D'ailleurs en parlant du Loup, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son repas qu'elle sentît sa main sur son bras et que celui-ci la poussa du corps de la victime. La victime allait tomber, mais Stefan la rattrapa et mordît son poignet pour la guérir tandis que Naomi restait derrière à le regarder. Elle essuyait sa bouche agacée que le super héros de cette ville pitoyable qu'est Mystic Fall soit encore une fois intervenu. Une fois qu'il eut fini de la guérir, il se retourna en direction de Naomi qui était en train de gouter au sang présent encore autour de sa bouche.

« Damon ne t'a pas dit les règles, personne de cette ville ne doit être attaqué « Stefan déclara en montant le ton énervé de devoir constamment lui répéter les règles. Naomi se contenta de rouler des yeux. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules.

« Ça tombe bien c'était une touriste, elle vient du Minnesota « Naomi déclara en essuyant encore sa bouche tout en souriant.

« Tu ne tues pas dans cette ville c'est compris « Stefan déclara s'en foutant qu'elle soit d'ici ou d'ailleurs, personne ne tuait dans cette ville. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils aient tous le concile comme ennemi et ça Stefan aimerait éviter. Naomi perdît son sourire n'appréciant pas le haussement de ton de Stefan. Pour qui se prenait-il se disait elle, déjà qu'il avait établi des règles, des règles que Damon respectait étrangement ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Damon et elle avaient passé tout l'été ensemble à répondre à leur besoin primaire de vampire, mais arrivé à Mystic Fall, il suivait les règles de son petit frère qui se prenait pour superman alors oui Naomi était agacé à la fois par Damon, mais surtout pas ce petit con de vampire en face d'elle. Elle avança et se mît en face de Stefan voulant le pousser à bout visiblement en ce moment il était facile de le pousser à bout. Elle arrêta son visage très près de celui de Stefan et le fixa.

« Sinon quoi ? » Elle déclara. Stefan resta à la fixer sans rien dire se doutant que ce genre de fille aimait les menaces, aimait le danger, jouait avec le feu et il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Il ne dît rien de toute manière il n'eut pas besoin puisqu'elle continua.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes différentes tentatives de m'interroger sur ton frère à propos de ce qu'il a fait cet été, tu te demandes s'il a torturé tous ces gens « Naomi continua ayant remarqué que Stefan posait beaucoup de question. Ils restèrent à se fixer en plein milieu de la route sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais ? » Il demanda. Oui, Stefan avait passé ces derniers jours à essayer de savoir ce que Damon avait fait cet été. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ces meurtres parce que s'il avait bien compris, des gens comme des gardianes et des sorcières s'intéressaient à ces meurtres, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils remontent jusqu'à Damon. Déjà que Casey était remonté très vite jusqu'à Damon, il espérait que celui-ci n'avait pas attiré plus l'attention sur son frère. Pour éviter que quelque chose de ce genre arrive, il essayait d'en savoir plus sur Damon. Malheureusement, Bonnie l'évitait, il avait beau essayé de la contacter, elle ne répondait pas c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de Damon et de lui. Il lui avait laissé plusieurs messages pourtant, mais Bonnie se montrait invisible.

« Tu ne sauras rien de ma part « Naomi déclara réveillant Stefan de ses pensées. Il resta à la fixer se demandant ce à quoi jouait Damon et elle ? Si les deux étaient là c'était bien pour une raison, mais laquelle ? Damon n'avait rien dit de plus, il avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que Bonnie s'allie, mais Stefan ne voyait pas comment il empécherait cela. Naomi recula de Stefan petit à petit laissant Stefan dans ses interrogations. Elle se retourna ensuite et s'en alla sous les yeux de Stefan. Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à la rattraper pour en savoir plus, cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait mais qu'elle ne lui donnait que du vent, il avait sous estimé la partenaire de Damon visiblement. Il la fixa un long moment puis soupira ne cachant pas son agacement. Il se retourna et regarda la victime qui était allongée n'aimant pas du tout la présence de Damon et Naomi en ville. Il avait beaucoup trop de chose à gérer, tellement de chose que cela le fatiguait. Si seulement Bonnie voulait l'aider, mais elle faisait tout pour éviter à la fois Damon et lui, lui parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la brusquer pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose et plus il la brusquait plus elle évitait. Il savait que c'était dure pour elle de devoir encore se battre pour lui, mais il était persuadé qu'elle était la solution à tous les problèmes non résolus de Damon.

_**Je crois que c'est l'amour**_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.<strong>_

« Fais chier « Stefan disait en passant une main dans ses cheveux agacés.

A l'autre bout, Elena tournait en rond dans la chambre de Stefan agacée. Agacée qu'il soit parti encore une fois faire le surveillant vis-à-vis de Naomi et Damon. Stefan lui avait dit de ne pas se mêler de ça, mais elle en avait marre déjà qu'elle voyait à peine Stefan à cause de la fac, dès qu'elle essayait de passer un moment avec lui, au manoir n'importe où ils avaient besoin de foirer ses plans. Elle se retourna au bout d'un moment sentant ses nerfs à vifs. Elle avança et se dirigea en direction de la chambre à Damon. Elle ouvra agacé sa porte, mais s'arrêta surprise en tombant sur Damon qui était torse nu debout sur une échelle avec un rouleau de peinture qui était peint en noir.

« C'est pas dure de vous demander de ne pas attaquer les gens de cette ville, tu pourrais au moins faire ça « Elena avoua devenant de moins en moins patiente face à l'attitude de Damon et Naomi. Elle resta à regarder le vampire toujours légèrement choqué du fait qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, enfin si, mais elle reconnaissait le Damon qui avait débarqué la première fois en ville, l'enfoiré Damon qui avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'elle sauf que là en face c'était l'enfoiré de Damon qui s'en foutait de tout et de rien.

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne comprends rien à ce dont tu es en train de me parler en plus du fais que je m'en soucie peu « Damon répliqua seulement sans la regarder concentré à peindre son plafond. Il sentait bien qu'elle était en colère, mais il ne prît pas la peine de se soucier de sa présence, il continuait ce qu'il faisait sans poser les yeux sur elle.

« Dit à ta copine de ne pas attaquer les gens de Mystic Fall, on avait un deal «

«Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Naomi directement, à ce que je sache je ne suis pas son père, personnellement je respecte notre contrat » Damon répliqua ayant réponse à tout.

« Qui est Naomi pour toi ? » Elena demanda attirant enfin un semblant d'attention de la part de Damon. Il arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et soupira subitement. Il tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Lena ? « Il se mît à dire n'aimant pas la présence intruse d'Elena dans sa chambre. Depuis tout à l'heure, il était bien, il emmerdait personne, le pire c'était que ces derniers jours, il n'avait fait aucune dérive, il s'était montré hors pair, mais Elena et Stefan continuait à douter de lui. Il n'allait pas leur en vouloir de penser ça, mais c'était toujours le même refrain, les mêmes demandes, et constamment les mêmes réponses. Ils tournaient constamment tous en rond.

« Stefan est persuadé que tu joues à un jeu, que tu as quelque choses derrière la tête « Et voila, aucune surprise, aucun étonnement rien, c'était toujours les mêmes remarques, les mêmes réponses. Il resta à la regarder et roula des yeux jouant encore une fois le jeu du chat et à la souris, cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer à ce jeu enfin pour l'instant.

« Et pourquoi penses tu que je suis là ? »

« Parce que tu as nulle part où aller, et parce que tu as beau prétendre le contraire tu te soucies de Stefan, de Bonnie et c'est ce qui t'a amené ici » Elle disait honnêtement. Damon resta à la regarder encore une fois pas étonné de la réponse. Elena était tellement Elena, pure, sincère et avant tout naïve se disait-il.

« Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose « Damon se mît à dire en regardant intensément Elena qui se demandait ce qu'il allait avouer.

_**Regarde, ma peau est dure**_  
><em><strong>Mais elle peut être adoucie,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Elle peut être adoucie.<strong>_

« La première fois que j'ai débarqué à Mystic Fall, c'était pour toi « il disait en la pointant avec son rouleau de peinture. Elena ouvra les yeux surprise

« Je voulais simplement voir, observer à quel point tu ressemblais à Katherine et je n'ai pas été déçu loin de là, tu étais plus douce, humaine, plus naïve aussi « il continua puis reprît ce qu'il faisait. Elena leva la tête ayant enfin remarqué que Damon était en train de peindre tout son plafond en noir.

« Naïve de croire que je regrette ma vie passé, que je regrette bonnie ou Stefan ou encore toi, mais crois ce que tu veux, j'adore vous voir cogiter sur mon sort alors que tous ce que je veux c'est me poser dans mon chez moi, Mystic Fall est ma maison, un retour au bercail rien de mieux pour passer de bonne vacance « Damon disait, mais cela sonnait tellement faux, mais lui devait se l'avouer. Elena ne dît rien un moment, elle resta à le regarder peintre un moment puis parla.

« Pour quelqu'un qui assume ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a été tu sembles assez perturber tellement perturbé que tu repeins ton plafond » Elle se mît à dire forçant Damon à arrêter de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il resta à regarder son plafond sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur Damon ? » Elena continua sachant pertinemment pourquoi il repeignait son plafond. Cela devait le perturber de voir constamment le nom de Bonnie, de voir tous ce qu'il a été. Elena se retourna ensuite, elle ouvra la porte et allait s'en aller, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant Damon parlait.

« Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, tu devrais t'occuper de tes petits problèmes » Elena se retourna subitement ne comprenant pas ce que Damon insinuait. Elle fronça les sourcilles.

« Je n'ai aucun problème « Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment puis rigola.

« Ho je suis bête Stefan n'a pas dû te faire lire le livre de mon père, mon beau vieux père qui a vécu pendant un moment avec Ant » Il allait dire Antonio Costa, l'ancêtre des chasseurs de la famille Costa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir à cause de Stefan qui les coupa.

« Elena « Celle-ci entendît derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Stefan qui était apparu derrière elle sous l'œil et le sourire de Damon. Elena regarda Stefan puis se retourna pour regarder son grand frère. Elle rejoignît Stefan ensuite puis s'en alla un peu perdu par ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait senti une étrange tension entre Damon et Stefan. En même temps, ce n'était pas la forme entre les deux en ce moment. Une fois qu'Elena s'en alla, Stefan dévia son regard vers Damon se doutant de ce que Damon allait révéler à Elena, son grand-frère resta à le regarder ayant compris que Stefan avait aussi des secrets.

« Ça restera entre nous « Damon déclara seulement puis reprît ce qu'il faisait sous le regard agacé de Stefan. Celui-ci prît la poignet de la porte à Damon puis le regarda.

« Tu auras beau mettre une couche, 10 000 couche de peinture, elle sera toujours là que tu le veuilles ou non « Stefan déclara puis referma la porte de Damon le laissant dans sa chambre. Damon arrêta de peindre de suite, il tourna sa tête pour regarder la porte puis leva la tête vers le plafond. Il vît le nom de Bonnie écrit. Il resta à regarder son nom un long moment, mais mît très vite une couche de peinture décidé à ne plus revenir en arrière peu importe ce que les autres croyaient savoir de lui.

_**Mes bras sont solides**_  
><em><strong>Mais ils peuvent être pliés,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ils peuvent être pliés.<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Tu veux bien répondre Klaus, ta famille et moi s'inquiétons, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, tes hybrides aussi, tu peux essayer de me mettre au courant de ce que tu fais parce que là tu me perds, je sais pas si tes hybrides t'ont mis au courant, mais cela fait des jours que Damon est de retour et tu sais que cela peut mettre en péril l'alliance alors « Bonnie disait essayant de faire réagir Klaus qui avait recommencé à ne plus donner de nouvelles. Il avait envoyé un message aux autres en disant qu'il partait à son tour à la recherche de Hope, mais c'était bizarre que du jour au lendemain, il parte sans rien dire. Ok c'était Klaus, cela n'était pas si surprenant, mais cela l'inquiétait.<p>

« Casey aussi a disparu de la circulation, qu'est ce qui vous arrive, je vous fais fuir ou quoi « Bonnie se mît à dire puis raccrocha se sentant stupide de s'inquiéter à la fois pour Klaus et Casey. Elle posa le téléphone à côté d'elle. Elle regarda en face d'elle puis commença à crier agacé

« Bon Casey ramène ton cul « Bonnie hurla agacé par l'absence de Casey qui commençait à l'énerver à ne pas répondre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu c'était lorsqu'il s'était fait attaqué par des chauves souris. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il en avait appris plus sur Damon, sur ces chauves souris, elle avait beau lui demander, il ne répondait rien, il ne se montrait même pas présent, c'était comme si elle parlait dans le vide non rectification, elle parlait dans le vide. Elle resta à regarder le plafond de son salon assise sur son canapé. Elle attendît que Casey se montre, mais rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle soupira.

« A quoi bon faire une alliance si personne n'est là » Bonnie déclara seulement en regardant en l'air. Elle resta à regarder son plafond sans rien dire voyant que Casey n'était définitivement pas là. Elle regarda ensuite en face d'elle.

_**Et je veux me battre**_  
><em><strong>Mais je ne peux pas lutter.<strong>_

_**Je crois que c'est l'amour**_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.<strong>_

« J'espère que tu vas bien au moins « Elle termina seulement ce que Casey pouvait entendre de l'autre côté, mais il restait là à regarder la cheminée dans la demeure de Slevin. Il restait là à écouter les dirigeants de chaque zone qui était assis autour de la table en train de parler de l'absence de Slevin. Il n'aimait pas du tout les entendre cogiter, il les connaissait beaucoup trop pour savoir qu'ils étaient en train de se battre et surtout de se réjouir de son absence. Les autres gardianes étaient assis à leur tour et participaient à la conversation, ils se montraient polis et essayaient de faire comprendre aux autres dirigeants de ce monde que Slevin ne pouvait être remplacé, que c'était Slevin et personne d'autres, ce qui créait de la tension depuis tout à l'heure.

« Mais qui vous a demandé votre avis ? ce monde a été dirigé par Slevin, mais visiblement Slevin ne veut plus y faire parti, vous n'avez aucun avis à donner, l'alliance a été rompu et tant qu'un autre contrat n'a pas été fait avec le nouveau conseil, on est notre propre chef « L'un des dirigeant d'une zone déclara rappelant les termes du contrat. Ils avaient raison, le conseil était mort, le contrat qu'ils avaient tous fait entre eux n'était plus d'actualité, l'alliance n'était plus d'actualité, il fallait attendre qu'un autre contrat se signe avec Bonnie pour que chacun dépendent des autres alors théoriquement les gardianes n'avaient aucune voix, n'avaient aucun conseil ou avis à donner aux autres dirigeants des zones. Casey resta à ne rien dire dos à chacun d'entre eux ne voulant pas voir la tête de ces sales traitres qui ne s'inquiétaient même pas de la disparition de Slevin, tous ce qui les importait c'était qui va être le roi ?, qui va gouverner ce monde ? , qui sera le remplaçant de Slevin ? même Kyle qui aurait dû être présent n'avait pas voulu venir trouvant cela insultant vis-à-vis de Slevin. Oui insultant, c'était ce que c'était pour Casey, insultant.

« Puis vous êtes parti à sa recherche dans l'autre monde et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé non, il a laissé tombé son trône » Les gardianes se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi dire pour contredire les dirigeants des autres zones. Visiblement, ils avaient des arguments ce qui énervait Casey qui en avait marre d'être poli, c'était ce qu'il reprochait la plupart du temps aux gardianes, c'était d'être poli, adieu la politesse et il était temps que ses amis les gardianes le comprennent. Casey se retourna et les regarda tous.

**_Oh, sens nos corps grandir,_**  
><strong><em>Et nos âmes se mélanger.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oui, mon amour, j'espère que tu sais,<em>**  
><strong><em>À quel point mon coeur en dépend.<em>**

**_Mais je crois que c'est l'amour_**  
><strong><em>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.<em>**

« Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé Slevin, personne ne touchera à se trône et croire qu'on n'a pas notre avis à donné c'est ignorer qu'on nous a crée pour protéger votre monde « Casey se mît à dire décidé à prendre la parole même si son peuple le déconseillé parce qu'il n'était pas doué pour la diplomatie, ok il avait dérapé avec Monsieur Costa, mais quand il voulait il pouvait être diplomate non ?

« Lorsque Slevin a épousé Kiera, un accord a été fait si quelque chose lui arrivait, ce monde reviendrait à Kiera ou à défaut Kyle donc il n'y a nul besoin d'en discuter « Casey déclara en posant ses mains sur la table.

« Mais c'est oublié l'avis du peuple Casey « L'un des dirigeant de l'autre zone déclara. Il se releva à son tour pour regarder Casey, tout le monde sentait une tension pesante apparaître entre eux. Casey regarda l'homme en face de lui se demandant comment il osait dévier les règles qui avait été établi, comment ils osaient sauter sur l'occasion que Slevin ait disparu depuis des jours pour prendre sa place en tant que roi. Il les regarda tous oubliant la diplomatie, ok peut être que ce n'était pas pour lui.

« Comment osez-vous ? Slevin vous a fait comme vous êtes, c'est grâce à lui que vous avez ce pouvoir et dès que quelque chose lui arrive, vous vous battez comme des chiens enragés pour du pouvoir «

« Rien n'est arrivé à Slevin Casey, il a renoncé à son trône, les rumeurs circulent vite entre les zones et le peuple à le droit de choisir son nouveau roi et je doute qu'il choisisse la femme d'un traître «

« Un traître ? » Casey déclara surpris d'entendre ce mot.

« Casey » Esteban déclara pour calmer les tensions.

« Ne me forcez pas à vous menacez « Casey déclara.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses pouvoir faire Casey, tu es une des familles les plus puissantes mais tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur ce monde « Casey resta à les regarder un moment tous autant qu'ils sont.

« On laissera le peuple en décider, mais si quelqu'un essaye de prendre ce trône de force, essaye de faire un coup d'état et changer les règles du jeu sans attendre le retour de Slevin, je libérerais toute les brèches que j'ai refermé, que ma famille a refermé pendant des millénaires« Dès que Casey parla, les autres gardianes se levèrent

« Casey « Esteban hurla sous les yeux horrifiés des Loups Garou.

« Comment oses-tu « le Loup Garou en face de Casey.

« J'ose tous ce que je veux, je suis un originel, ma famille n'a pas passé des siècles à protéger ce monde pour que des cabots de seconde zone se montre avide de pouvoir, je suis un Haven alors regardez moi bien dans les yeux si jamais j'apprend que l'un de vous est sur le trône alors même que Slevin n'a pas été retrouvé, je détruirai ce monde « Casey déclara puis disparût sous les yeux horrifiés de tout le monde. Ils restèrent à regarder le vide en face d'eux sans rien dire choqué.

« Comment ose-t-il ? » Un des Loup Garou de la zone déclara aux autres gardianes qui se regardèrent un peu dépassé par tous ce qui était en train de se passer. Casey réapparût subitement en face d'un bar reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'on l'appelle en urgence pour cette réunion. Il entra et vît une bande de vampire qui était autour d'un originelle. Peut être qu'eux pouvait les aider se disait-il. Lester regardait les vampires autour de lui.

_**Je crois que c'est l'amour**_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.<strong>_

_**Oh, sens nos corps grandir,**_  
><em><strong>Et nos âmes se mélanger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, mon amour, j'espère que tu sais,<strong>_  
><em><strong>À quel point mon coeur en dépend.<strong>_

« Sérieusement, je suis votre aîné et vous pensez « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les vampires l'attaquèrent. Lester leur arracha le cœur un par un. Il l'en prit un par le cou et regarda les autres.

« Alors j'imagine qu'aucun de vous ne peut m'aider, vous êtes sûre ? » Lester demanda une dernière fois puis continua ce qu'il était en train de faire sous les yeux de Casey. Au bout d'une minute, tous les vampires se retrouvèrent par terre laissant le bar de vampire vide, déjà qu'il y en avait peu de ce genre de bar, cela faisait un en moins. Lester essuya ses mains agacé de ne rien savoir sur sa fille. Il leva ensuite la tête et vît Casey.

« Un gardiane j'imagine « Lester déclara reconnaissant les vêtements. Il regarda Casey un moment ayant comme des flashbacks en tête. Il avait déjà vu cette silhouette quelques parts.

_« Qu'est ce que vous voulez « Lester disait en sortant ces canines tout en serrant le cou du gardiane. Luciana vît un deuxième homme apparaître derrière Lester._

_« Lester « Elle cria, il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentît une flèche lui transpercer l'ab domaine. Lester enleva la flèche. Il tordît le cou du premier gardiane, même s'il savait qu'il fallait plus que ça pour les tuer, il se tourna ensuite et regarda le second qui tenait un tir à l'arc et avait un masque._

_« Un originelle « Il disait sachant que la particularité des gardianes originelles étaient de porter un masque._

_« Qu'est ce que vous voulez « Lester disait. Il allait s'avancer et courir sur lui, mais il resta subitement paralysé. Il vît flou et cligna des yeux perdu. Il regarda en face de lui le gardiane essayant de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vînt. Il vît flou et tomba. Le gardiane rangea son arc derrière son dos._

_« Ton sang « Il déclara puis s'approcha de Lester et disparu avec lui et son collègue_

Lester ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant que c'était l'enfoiré de gardiane qui l'avait vidé de tous son sang, le gardiane qui avait utilisé son sang pour ouvrir une brèche et renvoyer les prisonniers. Le responsable du fait qu'il était resté à l'hôpital dans un état profond.

« Toi « Lester disait seulement. Casey leva les mains

« Oui, je plaide coupable, j'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec toi, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas que j'ai essayé de renvoyer les prisonniers en prison, ces mêmes prisonniers qui sèment la zizanie dans ce monde « Casey continua. Lester resta à le regarder un moment sans rien dire. Casey baissa sa tête intrigué en regardant les alentours.

« Alors j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche de votre fille, je ne savais pas que les originelles étaient aussi sensible « Casey disait essayant de distraire Lester qui le regardait sérieusement se disant qu'il aimerait bien lui régler son compte, mais il n'était pas naïf c'était un gardiane. Lester resta à le regarder se souvenant de ce que Klaus et Bonnie leur avaient dit c'est-à-dire éviter de parler de ce qu'il savait. Eviter de dire aux gardianes que Hope et Klaus jouaient un rôle dans cette histoire avec Wyatt, il fallait éviter de dire que Wyatt avait besoin d'eux sinon dieu sait ce que les gardianes feront. Surtout ce gardiane, il en avait un mauvais souvenir.

« Je rends service à quelqu'un qui s'inquiète » Lester se contenta de dire, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Luciana s'inquiétait elle aussi et il le faisait aussi pour elle. Il regarda Casey perdu

« Qu'est ce qu'un gardiane espère obtenir de moi « Lester demanda subitement. Il n'était pas naïf, si un gardiane était là c'était qu'il espérait obtenir quelque chose de lui.

« Mon sang encore une fois ? » Il disait avec un léger air d'ironie derrière son ton sérieux et terne. En tout cas cela fît rire Casey.

« Non je ne suis pas aussi machiavélique « Casey disait en rigolant, mais il perdît son rire et sourire en voyant que Lester n'était pas aussi marrant que les autres originelles. Il tenait bien sa réputation. Casey s'avança puis s'arrêta près d'une table en face de Lester qui le regardait perdu se mettant légèrement sur la défensive. Le gardiane s'assit sur une table.

_**Je crois que c'est l'amour**_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<strong>_.

« A vrai dire, je cherche votre frère « Casey déclara seulement. Lester essuya ses mains qui étaient encore recouvertes de sang.

« Lequel j'ai une grande famille « Il se contenta de dire en regardant les alentours se demandant où il devait aller pour avoir des informations.

« Votre aîné, Klaus « Lester sourît sans rien dire ce qui surpris Casey, non il savait sourire les rumeurs étaient fausses.

« Vous avez choisi le mauvais frère, vous devriez demander à Elijah ou Aiden, ceux qui prennent la peine de se soucier de lui « Lester disait en regardant les alentours agacé qu'aucun vampire ne puisse l'aider à trouver Hope. Peut être qu'Elijah avait raison, elle était peut être inconnue du monde surnaturel.

« Ben il serait temps que vous vous souciez de lui « il se mît à dire attirant le regard de Lester qui fronça les sourcilles ayant peur d'entendre une menace parce que le ton qu'employait Casey laissé entendre une menace, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Est-ce une menace ? » Il demanda. Casey haussa les épaules ne contredisant pas ce que Lester pensait.

« Slevin a disparu » Casey déclara seulement attirant la confusion de Lester qui ne comprenait pas.

« Et la dernière personne à l'avoir vu est votre frère « Lester ouvra les yeux en grand surpris.

« Je n'étais pas au courant « Il déclara seulement

« Des sources m'ont révélé que votre grand frère a fait beaucoup de grabuge pour savoir où se cachait les prisonniers « Lester resta impassible un moment

« Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? » Il demanda

« J'insinue que si je trouve Klaus, je trouve Slevin et qu'étrangement j'ai pas l'impression que votre frère recherche la même chose que vous »

« Je ne peux pas aider »Casey leva ses mains subitement

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors, » Il disait

« Parce que si jamais je ne retrouve pas Slevin, d'autres gardianes vont venir et ne parlons pas des Loup Garou de son monde, vous savez des Loup Garou assez balèze, vous avez rencontré Kimbra je crois ou plutôt votre sœur Dante« Dès que Casey finit sa phrase, il se retrouva plaqué sur la table avec la main de Lester sur son cou.

« Faite attention à ce que vous dite j'ai compris le message, mais si vous voulez demander quelque chose ou me faire comprendre quelque chose évitez de le faire en me menaçant ou encore mieux en évitant de parler de choses douloureuses pour ma famille « Lester disait en regardant Casey. Les deux restèrent à se regarder un moment. Casey était surpris en voyant le sérieux de Lester.

« Bien, je suis allé trop loin, mais il est vraiment important que je retrouves Slevin et vous aussi parce que menace ou non, vous aurez les gens à vos trousses, gardianes, loup Garou si jamais quelque chose lui est arrivé « Casey disait honnêtement. Lester ne dît rien un moment, il recula de Casey le libérant de son emprise.

« Klaus ne sera pas le seul en danger « Il continua.

« Pourquoi ne pas impliquer Bonnie ? Vous devez savoir qu'on est en contact avec elle tout comme vous, il serait plus logique de l'impliquer dans votre recherche «

« Je ne préfère pas, elle a déjà d'autres choses à penser, puis le sort de Slevin n'est pas de son ressort, mais du mien « Casey remît ses vêtements puis s'approcha de Lester.

« Je préfère que ça reste entre nous »Il déclara

« Si vous avez des nouvelles à propos de Slevin ou Klaus, je suis Casey, il suffit de dire mon nom et je suis là « Casey déclara puis disparût sous les yeux de Lester qui restait à regarder en face de lui ayant bien compris le message. Il était venu non pas pour savoir où était Klaus, mais pour les forcer à rechercher leur frère avant qu'une guerre se déclare contre eux et Lester l'avait bien comprît. Il prît de suite son téléphone puis appela sur le numéro de Klaus. Il tomba sur sa messagerie, mauvais signe se disait-il, mais laissa quand même un message.

« Slevin a disparu « lester déclara seulement ne perdant pas de temps de toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'il parlait beaucoup avec Klaus.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'y es pour rien parce que visiblement il y en qui veulent ta peau « Il déclara perdu ne comprenant pas trop ce qui passait par la tête de Klaus. Il espérait pour lui qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Slevin.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais essaye de ne pas foutre la merde pour une fois « Il déclara n'aimant pas ce que Casey avait dit à propos du fait que Klaus avait fait du grabuge.

**_Je crois que c'est l'amour_**  
><strong><em>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.<em>**

* * *

><p>L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait l'habitude d'attacher en queue de cheval ouvra subitement les yeux reprenant sa respiration. Il resta à regarder en face de lui et se retrouva perdu en voyant un vitrail avec des anges dessinaient. Il resta à regarder ce plafond étrangement ne se souvenant pas d'être venu ici. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être fait abordé par une femme, une femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés, une très belle femme, le genre de femme sûre d'elle, avec un air mystérieux et sombre, tous ce qu'il adorait. Quelle était son nom déjà ? Ha oui, Katherine Pierce.<p>

Il essaya de bouger, mais il n'arrivait pas. Il bougea les yeux espérant voir quelque chose, mais rien. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il commença à s'agiter comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivé. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué par derrière sans qui le voit venir, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, encore un reproche que Wyatt pouvait rajouter à sa liste. Il essaya encore de bouger, mais entendît une voix près de l'autel où il était allongé et plaquait comme paralysé par un sort. Etrangement il ne sentait plus rien, plus ses pieds, ses jambes, son torse, rien. Tout était paralysé et la seule vue à laquelle il avait accès était le vitrail sur le plafond représentant des anges. Son air surpris apparût subitement lorsqu'il entendît une voix, une voix qu'il reconnaissait, qu'il avait déjà entendu, une voix qu'il avait entendu en prison.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser « Il n'eut pas la possibilité de se montrer surpris en voyant un visage se pencher sur son corps et le regardait avec un sourire machiavélique, de 1 parce que ce n'était pas son genre loin de là et 2 parce que tous les pores de son visage était paralysé. Le prisonnier regardait l'homme sourire et ne put réagir lorsqu'il vît l'homme penché relever une dague en direction de son cœur.

« C'est à mon tour de jouer « Klaus déclara avant de lui planter encore une de ces dagues magiques dans le cœur qui se retrouva totalement paralysé.

« C'est la 5ème dague que tu lui plantes, ne pense tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu l'interroges et que tu me rendes ma liberté puis je t'assure je vais rien dire à tes frères et sœurs, même s'ils se rendront bien assez tôt que tu leur as reprit leur dague avec lesquelles tu t'es _amusé_ à les planter « Katherine disait tout en faisant semblant de se pointer une dague dans le cœur. Klaus se retourna et regarda Katherine qui était assise sur les bancs de l'église abandonnée, un endroit qui lui paraissait être un bon endroit pour une séance de torture.

« Puis les églises, ce n'est pas mon truc « Elle déclara en souriant ne pouvant pas partir car Klaus l'avait hypnotisé de force. Klaus descendît les marches de l'autel et marcha en direction de Katherine. Tout le monde savait que le prisonnier qu'il venait de capturer avait un énorme penchant pour les femmes et la seule femme à laquelle il avait pensé pour l'appâter c'était Katherine Pierce, elle était l'experte à ce petit jeu. Cela n'avait pas été dur de la trouver et de trouver le prisonnier.

« Tu n'es pas là pour parler, ou donner ton avis, estime toi heureuse que je ne te tues pas « Il déclara puis prît Katherine par la mâchoire lui faisant horriblement mal.

« Parce que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque « Il déclara en la regardant avec un air sérieux, cet air qui lui avait toujours fait peur depuis des siècles.

« Wyatt sera énervé, et tu le sais il sait sûrement que tu as un de ces hommes « Katherine disait ne comprenant pas à quoi jouer Klaus.

« Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier, ne te soucie pas de Wyatt, mais de ce que je suis capables de faire « Il déclara puis lâcha la mâchoire Katherine qui mît sa main sur sa mâchoire ressentant la marque de la main de Klaus sur son visage. Elle resta assise à ne rien dire et resta à regarder Klaus qui était reparti s'amuser à planter et replanter les dagues de ces frères et sœurs dans le corps du prisonnier. Il allait avoir sa manche, son coup d'avance. Wyatt voulait jouer, il était prêt à jouer peu importe les conséquences, peu importe les dommages, il ne se ferait plus avoir pas des sentiments indésirables plus maintenant, ce qui était important dorénavant c'était buter Wyatt quitte à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain :<strong>

**King of Leon : Use somebody **

_**J'ai été errant autour, j'ai été en regardant tout ce que je vois  
>visages de peinture, les lieux de construction je ne peux pas atteindre<strong>_

Bonnie était en train de dormir dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendît son téléphone sonnait. Elle ouvra les yeux délicatement tout en gémissant. Elle se mît sur le coté pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant qu'il était seulement 6heure du matin. Qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille. Sérieusement se disait-elle. Elle s'approcha de sa table de chevet puis prît son téléphone agacé, mais son agacement s'effaça lorsqu'elle vît que c'était Liz Forbes qui l'appelait. Elle resta à regarder le numéro un moment comprenant que celle-ci avait peut être réuni les informations qu'elle lui avait demandé il y a des jours de ça. Bonnie s'assît au bord de son lit puis répondit enfin.

« Allo « Elle déclara en posant une main sur sa tête se doutant de la raison de l'appelle de Liz. Liz ouvra les portes du bureau puis entra dans les bureaux. Elle était la seule, mais pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était se disait-elle, il ne fallait pas trop en demander aux fonctionnaires.

« Mes amis m'ont envoyé les rapports d'autopsies que tu m'as demandé « Liz disait surprenant Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce que Liz ait autant le bras long. Liz entra de suite dans son bureau à elle.

« Je viens de recevoir un message. Ils me l'ont envoyé par fax « Elle déclara puis alluma son ordinateur, son fax, son imprimante, toute la technologique présentes dans son bureau.

« Et alors « Bonnie demanda en levant la tête pour regarder sa fenêtre en face. Le soleil s'était à peine lever, il faisait sombre dans sa chambre. Liz resta à attendre assise, puis regarda quelques photos et le rapport d'autopsie de certains corps que certains de ses amis lui ont envoyé pour la dépanner.

« Ils ne peuvent expliquer les morsures, mais selon moi ils se sont fait attaqué par un vampire « Liz déclara en regardant toutes les photos rapidement. Elle était en train de les éparpiller partout sur son bureau pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Elle les regarda toute jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête subitement sur une photo qui attira son attention notamment le fait qu'il y avait des morsures à des endroits qui ne correspondaient pas vraiment aux endroits favoris des vampires.

« Liz « Bonnie demanda. Liz leva subitement la tête

« Passe à mon bureau dans 3heures, peut être que tes suppositions sont bonnes, je vais demander à Alaric, c'est l'expert à ce genre de chose « Liz déclara à une Bonnie qui espérait que sa théorie soit bonne à propos des meurtres que son alliance et Casey voulaient qu'elle ressoude.

_**Vous savez que je pourrais utiliser quelqu'un ...**_  
><em><strong>tu sais que je pourrais utiliser quelqu'un ...<strong>_

_**Quelqu'un comme toi et tout ce que vous savez et comment vous parler**_  
><em><strong>les amateurs d'innombrables secrets des rues<strong>_

« Ok, merci « Elle déclara puis les deux raccrochèrent. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle espérant qu'elle soit sur une piste. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond.

« Damon n'a pas pu, j'en suis sûre « Elle se mît à dire voulant que quelqu'un confirme une théorie qu'elle avait établi il y a quelques jours. Elle se perdît dans son plafond pensant au fait que Damon était de retour et qu'elle avait encore trouvé le moyen de se montrer lâche en l'esquivant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était revenu, elle ne voulait pas le voir, moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait. Damon s'en foutait peut-être de ce que son alliance pensait, mais elle non, elle ne s'en foutait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne tous après lui alors il fallait qu'elle s'en charge même si Damon se foutait de son sort, elle non et cela la déprimait un peu de voir qu'elle se souciait toujours de son sort. D'un côté, elle essayait de rechercher le coupable parce que Casey et les autres de l'alliance lui avaient demandé, mais d'un autre côté, elle essayait d'innocenter Damon et si sa théorie était bonne, elle avait une piste qui la menait sur un autre coupable.

* * *

><p>Alaric était en train de dormir profondément à côté de Vanessa lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il gémît d'agacement tout comme sa copine.<p>

« Répond pas surtout pas « Vanessa déclara à un Alaric qui prît son téléphone posait sur la commode.

« Désolé, c'est peut être le lycée «

« Pourquoi le lycée t'appellerait à une heure pareille « Vanessa déclara de dos à Alaric. Alaric resta à regarder le dos de sa copine.

« Oué pas bête « Il avoua tout en la regardant. Il prît tout de même son téléphone au cas où.

« Allo » Il déclara tout en s'allongeant sur le dos. Il resta à regarder son plafond espérant que ce ne soit pas le lycée. Vanessa gémît, elle se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Alaric qui caressa ses cheveux instinctivement. Elle sourît sentant la main d'Alaric dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide » Liz déclara surprenant Alaric qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Il arrêta de caresser les cheveux de Vanessa.

« J'ai besoin de ton expérience à propos de morsures de vampire « Liz avoua. Alaric fronça les sourcilles

« Maintenant ? »

« Ce serait sympa, je suis à mon bureau « Elle déclara ne laissant pas le temps à Alaric de répondre. Elle raccrocha laissant Alaric seul.

« Merci, il y a pas de quoi « Alaric déclara ironiquement avant de raccrocher. Vanessa ouvra les yeux et regarda Alaric qui se demandait c'était quoi cette histoire de morsure.

« C'était qui ? »

« Liz, elle a besoin de moi sur une histoire de morsure « Alaric déclara en se dégageant de Vanessa surprenant celle-ci. Il se releva du lit. Elle s'assît sur le lit perdu.

« Tu reprends du service en tant que chasseur « elle disait avec un petit sourire moqueur attirant son regard.

« C'est juste une expertise rien d'important, puis pourquoi tu sembles si moqueuse, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça « elle leva les mains d'un coup

« je n'ai rien dit » Elle déclara seulement ce qui fît sourire Alaric qui se prépara sous les yeux de sa copine.

« En parlant de Liz, elle a eu des nouvelles de Caroline « Elle demanda ce qui intrigua Alaric qui tourna sa tête.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que je l'ai croisé la dernière fois en ville et on a parlé, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Caroline, Elena m'a dit la même chose alors je voulais savoir parce que je comprendrais qu'elle s'inquiète « Vanessa déclara tandis qu'Alaric mettait son pull. Il la regarda ensuite.

_**Vous savez que je pourrais utiliser quelqu'un ...**_  
><em><strong>tu sais que je pourrais utiliser quelqu'un ...<strong>_

_**Quelqu'un comme vous**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [wha-ah-ah]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [wha-ah-ah]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>_

« Peut être, je ne sais pas, de toute manière avec Liz c'est dure de savoir ce qu'elle pense « il déclara honnêtement puis s'assît au bord de son lit pour mettre ses chaussures. Vanessa s'approcha d'Alaric subitement et mît ses bras autour de son corps.

« en fait tu as parlé à Tyler Lockwood « Elle demanda subitement. Alaric tourna sa tête pour la regarder.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion puis je ne penses pas qu'il veut que sa relation spéciale avec un Loup Garou de l'Ardes fasse l'objet d'une thèse « il disait en se relevant surprenant Vanessa. Elle se releva à son tour.

« C'est pour mes recherches, je veux en apprendre plus sur les Loup Garou, sur le monde surnaturel et tu as la chance d'être entouré que de personnes qui représente tous le monde surnaturel réuni, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan et Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood « Elle disait. Alaric tourna sa tête pour regarder Vanessa.

« La plupart essaye de survivre et pas faire l'objet d'expérience « Alaric disait ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Il chercha ses affaires partout.

« Expérience, tu crois que je suis un de ces docteurs fou, je veux simplement que Tyler m'explique sa relation avec Soul, est ce que tu réalises que c'est le seul Loup Garou qui a un contact avec un de l'Ardes, sa communication avec son Loup Garou est impressionnante et rare, cela remet en question toutes les recherches d'Isobel, et les miennes, c'est impressionnant « Alaric s'arrêta en entendant le nom de son ancienne femme. Il se retourna

« On était d'accord pour ne pas mélanger boulot et vie privé »

« Je te demande un service et si tu n'es pas capables de demander au jeune Lockwood, je le ferais « Elle déclara puis s'en alla dans la salle de bain surprenant Alaric. Il resta à regarder sa porte se refermer agacé qu'elle soit autant obsédée par Tyler et Soul. Récemment elle voulait reprendre les recherches qu'Isobel avait abandonnées par manque de preuve, mais maintenant avec tous ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le monde surnaturel notamment grâce à des gens comme Bonnie, ou Soul, elle voulait reprendre et finir ses recherches concernant les Loup Garou. En ce qui concernait Alaric, cela ne lui faisait pas trop plaisir. L'obsession qu'avait eue Isobel pour le monde surnaturel lui avait couté beaucoup et il espérait que cela ne se reproduise pas avec Vanessa. Il soupira agacé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir puis prît ses clés de voiture et s'en alla.

« J'y vais » Il cria en descendant les escaliers puis claqua la porte ce que Jeremy et Amber entendirent dans la chambre à leur tour.

« Pourquoi Vanessa veut parler à Tyler à propos de ses recherches » Amber demanda ne comprenant pas. Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop le métier de Vanessa qui travaillait sur des êtres qui n'existaient pas alors là elle était perdue. Jeremy resta à la regarder un moment

« Les ancêtres de Tyler ont étudié les Loup Garou « Jeremy répondit seulement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était bizarre, cela faisait quand même un moment qu'il sortait avec Amber, mais il avait interdiction de la part d'Elena, Alaric en particulier de parler du monde surnaturel. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de monde au courant. Amber resta à regarder Jeremy sans rien dire puis ferma les yeux ne trouvant rien de suspect dans sa réponse.

_**Arrêt dans la nuit, pourquoi es-tu faire la fête, je vais aller dormir**_  
><em><strong>mener des guerres pour former le poète et le rythme<strong>_

_**J'espère que ça va vous faire remarquer ...**_  
><em><strong>J'espère que ça va vous faire remarquer ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Stefan se chargeait de conduire Elena jusqu'à la fac. Ils n'avaient pas parlé sur toute la route, étrangement les deux pouvaient sentir une légère tension entre eux ne comprenant pas d'où elle venait. Si en fait, Elena le savait, c'était par rapport à la veille, elle avait étrangement en tête ce que Damon avait dit, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle savait que Stefan lui cachait quelque chose. Elena tourna sa tête pour regarder Stefan qui était concentré à regarder la route.<p>

« Je n'ai toujours pas dit à Tyler à propos du retour de Damon, pourquoi Bonnie ne veut pas qu'on lui en parle « Elle demanda essayant de briser le silence. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande ce que Damon voulait dire, mais avant ça il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas trop directe alors elle avait décidé d'opter d'autre chose puis petit à petit, elle amènera le sujet. Stefan haussa les épaules concentrés sur la route.

« Je ne sais pas, elle voulait même pas que je t'en parle «

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elena demanda perdu par l'attitude de Bonnie. Stefan tourna sa tête

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander « Il déclara sachant pertinemment que les deux amis étaient en froid. Elena lui en voulait toujours du fait que Bonnie avait l'air de se soucier de tout le monde autour d'elle sauf Damon. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait ouvert la cage pour le laisser partir et tuer des gens pas étonnant que maintenant c'était un enfoiré de première se disait Elena avec tout le sang qu'il avait dû boire pour rattraper son sevrage de prison, c'était évident pour elle qu'il n'allait pas revenir tout gentil, revenir tel qu'il était avant. Même là, cela faisait des jours que Damon était revenu et Bonnie ne montrait aucun intérêt vis-à-vis de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé, au contraire elle évitait. Stefan avait beau l'appeler, elle ne répondait pas, elle ne montrait vraiment aucun intérêt vis à vis de lui ce qui agaçait Elena qui n'arrivait encore pas à comprendre comment elle faisait ça. Il avait besoin d'elle c'était évident et elle, elle préférait se préoccuper d'une alliance, d'autres gens que des siens alors oui Elena Gilbert avait du ressenti vis-à-vis de Bonnie et c'était surtout vis-à-vis de son comportement envers Damon, un comportement qu'elle ne pouvait pas cautionner. Comment Bonnie pouvait laisser tomber une histoire comme la leur, certes Damon était coupable aussi, mais lui il avait des circonstances atténuantes comme le sang, mais Bonnie qu'avait-elle comme circonstances atténuantes ? Stefan resta à regarder sa copine voyant bien qu'elle se plongeait dans des pensées désagréables.

« On en a déjà parlé « Elle répondit seulement sous le regard perdu de Stefan.

« J'ai saisi et je comprends que tu lui en veux de laisser Damon, mais tu devrais la comprendre « Elena tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Stefan arrête « Elle se contenta de dire. Ils restèrent tout deux à se regarder un moment jusqu'à que Stefan parle.

« Et après tu te demandes pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que tu saches que Damon soit de retour «

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

_**Quelqu'un comme moi ...**_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Quelqu'un comme moi ...<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) quelqu'un comme moi ... quelqu'un ...<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) [wha-ah-ah]<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>_

_**(Je suis prêt maintenant, je suis prêt maintenant**_  
><em><strong>Je suis prêt maintenant, je suis prêt maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis prêt maintenant, je suis prêt maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis prêt maintenant)<strong>_

« Ça veut dire que jusqu'à présent, tu ne t'es pas intéressé à sa vie alors pourquoi devrait-elle t'inclure dedans « Stefan disait comprenant un peu Bonnie qui se montrait réserver sur sa vie dorénavant. Si personne ne s'intéresse à sa vie pourquoi devait-elle la partager ? Cela allait dans les deux sens pour Stefan.

« Je rêve là, tu prends sa défense. Pour ma part, elle ne s'est pas intéressée à ma vie non plus »

« Je ne la défends pas, j'essaye de comprendre « Stefan continua. Elena resta à le regarder un moment totalement perdu par l'intervention de Stefan en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Bonnie.

« Comment tu réagirais si jamais du jour au lendemain, tu redeviens un vampire sanguinaire qui ne pense qu'à tuer, qu'à haïr et que la seule personne à qui tu tiens vraiment ne fasse rien pour te sortir de cette situation « Elena se mît à dire. Les deux restèrent à se regarder un moment. Stefan regarda les yeux de sa petite-amie pensant aux mots de Bonnie avant que Damon réapparaisse.

_« Je ne peut pas me battre pour lui parce que je ne peux pas lui garantir que ce qu'il ressent disparaitra avec moi à ses côtés. Je savais Stefan, que l'Ardes l'avait bousillé, et je pensais qu'en étant avec moi ça irait, mais il a raison je ne suis qu'un second Ardes pour lui »_

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Elena, elle comprend les sentiments de Damon, elle considère qu'elle est les raisons de ses souffrances et elle ne veut plus en être la raison « Stefan disait ayant cerné Bonnie. Elena resta à regarder Stefan comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C'est de la lâcheté « Elena répondit ayant réponse à tout. Stefan ne dît rien un moment

« Elle est lâche, elle n'a plus la force de se battre et surtout on sait pertinemment que si Damon n'était pas parti, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé et cela l'arrange pour son alliance ou peu importe que Damon soit dans cet état, c'est à la fois égoïste et lâche « Elena disait à un Stefan qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça surtout lorsqu'il vît que la situation entre Damon et Bonnie énervaient vraiment Elena. La jeune brune remarqua le regard confus de Stefan, elle tourna sa tête pour regarder en face de la route et changer de sujet afin d'éviter de parler de Bonnie. Elena changea subitement de sujet comme si de rien était surprenant Stefan qui se demandait depuis quand elle était devenue aussi doué pour changer sujet.

«Peut-être que tu devrais laisser du leste à Naomi et Damon, il est assez malin pour découvrir que tu as mis un traceur dans sa voiture « Stefan ne dît rien un moment, il resta à regarder Elena encore surpris pas le fait qu'elle soit aussi catégorique vis-à-vis de Bonnie. il ne dît rien un moment puis se ressaisit.

« Peut être, Damon respecte notre contrat, mais sa copine Naomi est trop instable, c'est un bébé vampire et ce genre de vampire sont ingérables « Stefan avoua ayant un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de Naomi.

« Tu penses qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de Damon »

« J'en suis sûre, Damon cache quelque chose et ça m'énerve «

« Tu fais une obsession Stefan, comme à l'époque lorsqu'il est revenu en ville « Elena se mît à dire voyant que Stefan était tendu par rapport au fait que Damon soit en ville. A vrai dire c'était bête puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait, que Damon revienne en ville, mais ce Damon là était beaucoup trop cachotier et beaucoup trop imprévisible.

_« Tu vas créer une alliance avec des gens qui m'ont torturé, qui nous ont torturé « Damon disait ne cachant pas sa haine dans son regard en ce moment. Casey resta à regarder Damon n'aimant pas l'aura qu'il dégageait. _

_« A quoi tu t'attendais Damon ». _

_« A quoi je m'attendais ? Je ne sais pas peut être que tu ne sois pas aussi faible « _

_« Tu es si faible Bonnie, c'est pathétique de voir que tout tourne autour de moi, assume le fait que tu es si faible dans ta propre vie, tu te laisse dicter constamment ta conduite par ta morale, par une alliance à la con, parce que toute seule, tu n'es rien « _ Stefan repensa au visage de Damon ensuite lorsque Bonnie s'était fait attaqué par les chauves –souris, il n'avait rien fait.

« Tu aurais dû le voir lorsque Bonnie s'est fait attaqué par les chauves souris, je ne les pas reconnu « Elena resta à ne rien dire comprenant le sentiment de Stefan. Stefan arriva sur le parking de la fac et se gara. Il regarda Elena qui était en train d'enlever sa ceinture. Une fois qu'elle enleva, elle se tourna vers Stefan voulant lui faire part de sa confusion vis-à-vis de ce que Damon avait avait dévié en parlant de Bonnie et de Damon alors qu'à la base, elle essayait de parler du livre que Damon évoqué la veille.

« En fait de quel livre Damon parlait hier à propos de ton père « Elena se mît à dire. Stefan fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Tu sais hier, Damon a insinué que ton père avait écrit un livre, je crois qu'il voulait parler de son séjour en Italie avec Antonio Costa « Elle déclara. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait ce que Damon voulait dire à la fin de sa phrase. Stefan haussa les épaules perdu.

« Je ne suis pas au courant « Stefan se contenta de dire. Elena resta à le regarder un moment. Elle était loin d'être bête, elle savait qu'il venait juste de lui mentir. Elle savait reconnaître le mensonge à force et là il venait de mentir. Elle resta paralysé par cette réalisation, mais elle se ressaisit et décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, faire semblant.

« Bon j'y vais, d'ailleurs tu comptes venir un cours un jour ? » Elle demanda seulement faisant semblant de rien, mais Stefan n'était pas bête, il savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait menti, mais il fît à son tour semblant de rien.

« Pas encore « Il répondit seulement puis s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser surprenant Elena. Elle lui rendît de suite son baiser. Elle s'éloigna délicatement de lui puis sortît de la voiture.

« A ce soir « Elle disait en parlant de la réception que Carole Lockwood faisait pour remercier tout le monde d'avoir participé à la rénovation de la maison de son grand-frère, de l'oncle de Tyler, Jared. Elle voulait commémorer sa mémoire et remercier toute la population de Mystic Fall qui l'avait aidé.

« A ce soir « Stefan déclara tout en regardant Elena qui se dirigeait vers la fac. Stefan s'en alla ensuite en voiture ce qu'Elena entendît. Elle se retourna subitement et regarda la voiture de Stefan partir sans rien dire. Elle resta à fixer sa voiture un moment confuse par rapport au fait que Stefan venait de lui mentir. Elle entendît d'un coup une voix derrière elle.

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Quelqu'un comme toi ... quelqu'un**_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Quelqu'un comme toi ... quelqu'un<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Quelqu'un comme toi ... quelqu'un<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>_

_**J'ai fait tourner autour, j'ai été en regardant tout ce que je vois **_

« Donc tu as un copain « Elena sourît puis se retourna pour regarder Evan.

« Oui Evan, je sais que tu pensais que je te mentais, mais j'étais sérieuse «

« Du tout » Evan répondit honnêtement surprenant Elena. Elle resta à le regarder surprise ce qu'Evan remarqua.

« Une fille comme toi a forcément un copain ou plusieurs copains, mais sans copains jamais « Il répondit. Elena resta à le regarder sans rien dire, elle esquissa un léger sourire aimant étrangement la tactique de drague d'Evan, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire même quand elle lui disait qu'elle avait un copain, c'était un pot de colle pourtant on n'aurait pas dit à première vue.

« En fait bonjour en passant et lorsque tu ne dors pas à la fac, tu peux le signaler s'il te plaît « Il disait en reculant ce qui intrigua Elena. Il resta à la regarder tout en marchant à reculons tandis qu'Elena restait immobile.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda confuse. Evan s'arrêta d'un coup de marcher.

« On a une politique assez stricte à la fac, on est quand même responsable de vous, alors histoire qu'on ne s'inquiète pas, les étudiants doivent prévenir« Elena fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me raconter des bobards « Elle demanda. Evan haussa les épaules sans rien dire puis s'en alla laissant Elena derrière. Elle le regarda partir de dos et rigola ayant cru pendant un moment à son bobard. Elle arrêta de sourire lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était en train de sourire.

« Tu crains » Elle déclara seulement en se ressaisissant. Elle allait avancer, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Tyler qui était en train de marcher en portant son sac d'une épaule. Il était en train de lire un livre qu'il devait lire pour son cours.

« Hey Tyler ? » Tyler se retourna dès qu'il entendît la voix de la jeune brune. Il se retourna et regarda celle-ci qui courra vers lui en montant les marches.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Elle demanda. Tyler commença à avancer tout en grattant sa tête agacé.

« Je dois lire un livre pour le cours de littérature »

« Pour quand ? » Tyler fît une grimace

« Demain «

« Tu rigoles depuis quand tu l'as «

« La rentrée, mais avec le sport et tout le reste c'est la dernière chose qui me tente, lire un livre en plus une histoire d'amour pourrie « Il avoua ne cachant pas son agacement. Elena regarda le livre un moment

« Ha c'est marrant Camille adore le livre, elle le connait par cœur, elle a même le film « Elena disait subitement. Tyler tourna sa tête subitement surpris ce qu'Elena remarqua

« Ha oué «

« Oué » Elle répondit, elle sourît ensuite

« Tu devrais lui demander de t'aider «

« Pour demain, c'est un peu juste «

« Tu n'as qu'à l'invité à la réception de ta mère ce soir « Elena disait ensuite ce qui intrigua Tyler. Il tourna sa tête subitement

« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de m'arranger un coup avec ta colocataire «

« Quoi non ? « Elena disait faisant mine de faire l'innocente ce qui fît sourire Tyler qui savait qu'elle mentait. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment sans rien dire

« En fait » Elena se mît à dire, dès qu'elle commença par en fait. Tyler s'arrêta et soupira tout en se tournant vers elle.

« On en a déjà parlé « Il disait agacé à chaque fois qu'elle commençait par _en fait_ c'était pour parler du fait qu'il se transformait les jours de pleine Lune. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle lui prenait la tête pour qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, à Bonnie en particulier pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elena sourît comprenant qu'elle devait être chiante, que Tyler devait la trouver chiante.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là et je vais terminer sur cette phrase, j'arrête de te souler mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là peu importe ce que tu crois « Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand surpris. Il resta à regarder Elena un long moment

« Tu arrêtes définitivement ? » Il demanda vraiment agacé ne voulant plus entendre parler de Soul. Il était parti, il avait abandonné point final et il s'en sortait très bien sans lui, même très bien voila comment Tyler prenait les choses, du bon côté. Il n'allait pas se pourrir la vie avec des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Alors il allait vraiment être content de ne plus entendre Elena qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Soul etc. Elena hocha la tête comprenant qu'avec Tyler, il fallait laisser du leste, il n'était pas du genre à supporter qu'on le presse ou à suivre les conseils des autres, il était le genre de mec qui faisait le contraire de ce qu'il était conseillé de faire.

« Oui » Elle déclara puis s'en alla laissant Tyler. Il se tourna et la regarda partir de dos. Elena s'arrêta subitement puis se retourna

« Mais vis-à-vis de Camille, tu devrais lui demander de venir à la réception « Elena continua. Tyler roula des yeux voyant que si elle ne lui mettait pas la pression à propos de Soul, elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire vis-à-vis de Camille. Elle s'en alla ensuite faisant sourire Tyler. Celui-ci baissa ensuite sa tête pour regarder son livre. Il regarda la page, il était qu'à la page 41, même pas la moitié, même pas le tiers se disait-il. Il fît comme tous les étudiants qui avaient la flemme de lire un livre, il tourna les pages pour voir un peu près combien il lui restait de page et effectivement il était dans la merde. Il soupira et allait avancer, mais il s'arrêta en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait, l'appeler.

« Tyler Lockwood « Elle déclara. Tyler ouvra les yeux surpris puis se retourna. Il ouvra les yeux en grand ne cachant pas sa surprise en voyant la jeune femme blonde en face de lui.

« Toi « Il déclara seulement ce qu'Aria trouvait légèrement insultant surtout lorsqu'elle voyait le regard méfiant de Tyler sur elle.

« Aria « Elle déclara trouvant insultant la manière qu'avait eu Tyler de l'appeler. Tyler resta à ne rien dire puis parla

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Il déclara seulement se montrant méfiant, c'était un reflexe tout con, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait un originel, il se montrait méfiant, la confiance n'était pas encore au rendez-vous alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il accueille gentiment ce que celle-ci remarqua. Elle resta à regarder Tyler un long moment ce qui intrigua celui-ci qui remarqua que l'originelle en face de lui était en train de le regarder de haut en bas. Aria fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant l'aura autour de Tyler. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais là elle ne voyait que ça pourtant il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre d'aura, une aura qui ne disait rien de bon sur la personne qui en était victime.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Tyler répéta n'appréciant pas le regard d'Aria envers lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi « Aria disait en se mettant en face de Tyler ignorant son aura qui ne voulait rien dire de bon, mais elle devait s'occuper de son grand-frère avant tout.

« Slevin a disparu et j'ai bien peur qu'on croie que Klaus lui a fait quelque chose, cela peut devenir ennuyeux pour nous« Tyler regarda les alentours en voyant tous les étudiants puis avança à l'extérieur de l'établissement en direction des escaliers forçant Aria à le suivre.

« Et pourquoi venir vers moi ? Je veux dire en quoi ça me concerne « Tyler demanda en se retournant vers Aria ne comprenant pas trop le rapport avec lui. Ok, les originelles pouvaient se retrouver dans une situation difficile il comprenait en quoi. C'était vrai que si Klaus était responsable de la disparition de Slevin, c'était vraiment emmerdant, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une originelle avaient tout ce trajet pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait aider ?

« Soul connaissait Slevin, à travers leur énergie spirituelle ou son odeur, il pourrait peut être le repérer, il a vécu des siècles avec lui après tout « Aria disait sûre que sa théorie pouvait marcher. Tyler fronça les sourcilles sachant pertinemment que cela était possible surtout pour Soul qui repérait à chaque fois qu'un Loup Garou de l'Ardes était dans leur monde alors cela ne devrait pas être dure pour Slevin. Le seul hic était que Soul n'était plus là, il était parti. Tyler regarda Aria un long moment.

« Bonnie est plus en mesure de le trouver « Tyler déclara ne voulant pas devoir dire que Soul n'était plus là. Puis Bonnie pouvait faire un sort de localisation se disait-il ce qu'Aria savait qu'il pensait à un sort de localisation.

« Avec quoi, rien ne relie Slevin à ce monde, elle ne pourra pas faire un sort de localisation et on a essayé de localiser Klaus cet été, c'était impossible, comme s'il était immunisé par la sorcellerie de Bonnie, mais c'est un autre débat, je dois trouver Slevin ou Klaus si je veux éviter que Klaus nous attire des ennuies « Elle déclara honnêtement inquiète pour Klaus. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Slevin avant qu'il y ait des conséquences. Tyler resta à la regarder un moment voyant que cela lui tenait à cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas aider.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas aider « Tyler se contenta de dire vis-à-vis du fait que Soul n'était plus présent dans sa vie. Aria resta à le regarder un moment ce qui mît mal à l'aise Tyler.

« Tu es au courant que Bonnie est alliée avec nous « Aria se mît à dire n'aimant pas vraiment les refus. Tyler hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas aider « Il déclara puis monta les marches, il allait passer à côté d'elle mais celle-ci le prît par le bras surprenant Tyler qui baissa ses yeux en direction de la main d'Aria. Il releva ensuite la tête

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas » elle déclara en fixant intensément Tyler. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment.

« Soul est parti depuis des mois maintenant sans prévenir, ça répond à ta question « Tyler répliqua en enlevant son bras de la main d'Aria qui restait à regarder en face d'elle perdu. Elle regarda Tyler qui était encore en face d'elle.

« C'est impossible, Soul ne te laisserait jamais tombé c'est un Loup Garou » Aria disait de suite surprenant Tyler. Elle parlait comme si elle connaissait Soul, c'était bizarre. Aria remarqua que sa phrase avait perturbé Tyler.

« Il m'a aidé lorsque je cherchais le talisman de mon père, je cerne vite les personnalités et en tant que loup Garou, il ne ferait pas ça. Les Loup Garou ont de l'honneur et du respect, tout le monde le sait surtout ceux de l'Ardes « Aria continua. Tyler resta à la regarder un moment toujours surpris mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais tout le monde part un jour j'imagine « Tyler déclara puis monta les marches. Il passa à côté d'Aria

« Encore désolé « Il déclara et allait avancer, mais Aria se retourna pour regarder Tyler. Elle resta à fixer son aura un moment ayant peur de comprendre.

« Es-tu mourant ? » Elle demanda ce qui intrigua Tyler qui se retourna de suite.

« Quoi ? » Il déclara surpris par cette question dont il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec leur discussion.

« J'ai la particularité de voir les liens ou des auras autour des personnes « Aria se mit à dire à Tyler qui le savait déjà. Il fronça les sourcilles perdus.

« Et quoi ? » Il demanda. Elle ne répondit rien ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il en était, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il semblait avoir l'aura d'un mourant.

« Tu as l'aura d'un mourant « Elle avoua. Tyler resta à la regarder un moment paralysé par sa confession. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Il se ressaisit et trouva sa voix.

« Tu dois te tromper, j'ai passé des examens, il y a peu de temps « Il déclara trouvant bizarre de devoir répondre à cette question. Aria resta à le regarder un moment

« Peut être que ce n'est pas ton aura alors « Elle disait subitement. Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant les insinuations de la jeune originelle en face de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je le saurais si quelque chose lui était arrivé « Tyler disait se mettant sur la défensive subitement ce qu'Aria voyait. Visiblement, cela l'arrangeait de croire que Soul l'avait laissé tombé. Tyler allait reprendre sa route, mais elle parla.

« Vraiment ? Parce que mes yeux ne se trompe jamais et si ce n'est pas toi le mourant, alors cela ne peut être que lui « Tyler s'arrêta encore une fois puis se retourna.

« Arrête « Il disait n'aimant pas ce qu'elle racontait.

« Peut être que tu préfères croire qu'il t'a laissé tomber au lieu d'assumer le fait que c'est toi qui l'a laissé tombé tout ce temps « Elle se mît à dire ce qui énerva Tyler. Il fronça les sourcilles se demandant pour qui elle se prenait.

« Je le saurais si Soul était mourant, on ne forme qu'un. Tu es une originelle et sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne te fais pas confiance » il déclara puis s'en alla laissant Aria en dehors de la fac. Tyler entra dans la fac, mais s'arrêta un moment se rendant compte qu'il s'était légèrement emporté contre elle. Cependant il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle insinuait, il le saurait si Soul était mourant, il le saurait ? Tyler se retourna doucement mais il ne vît plus personne à l'extérieur de la fac. Il resta à regarder le vide sans rien dire.

« Ty ca va ? » Sean se mît à dire derrière Tyler qui ressentait d'un coup un malaise laissé par ce que venait de dire Aria. Il resta à regarder le vide sceptique puis hocha la tête.

« Oui « Il déclara seulement puis se retourna. Sean et lui s'en allèrent ensuite ensemble pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sortît de sa voiture une fois arrivé en face du bureau du shérif. Elle avança puis se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Elle ouvra les portes et vît tous les officiers travaillaient, le bureau était plutôt complet. Elle se dirigea de suite vers le bureau de Liz puis toqua.<p>

« Entrez « Liz déclara. Bonnie ouvra la porte et sourît en voyant Liz assise avec Alaric debout à côté d'elle.

« Alors ? » Bonnie demanda tout fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avança et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du bureau pour se mettre face à Liz et Alaric.

« Juste une question, Stefan et Elena m'ont laissé sous entendre que tu ne te souciais pas de Damon ce qui m'étonne vu les recherches que tu sembles faire de ton côté » Alaric disait les bras croisés tout en regardant les photos sur le bureau. Bonnie resta à regarder Alaric un moment.

« Ce n'est pas seulement à propos de Damon, je dois trouver le responsable avant que les gens remontent jusqu'à Damon « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Alaric qui trouvait que cela revenait à la même chose.

« C'est la même chose non » Il déclara en esquissant un léger sourire. Bonnie resta à regarder le sourire d'Alaric qui trouvait Bonnie assez marrante.

« Peut être, on m'a demande de trouver le coupable Alaric c'est ce que je fais «

« Et visiblement tu essayes de l'innocenter, donc cela revient toujours à Damon « Dès qu'Alaric finit sa phrase, Liz tourna sa tête et le regarda.

« Bon, je crois qu'elle a compris « Elle déclara. Alaric haussa les épaules toujours les bras croisés et sourît.

« Je m'amuse c'est tout «

« Hey bien je suis contente d'en amuser au moins un « Bonnie déclara comprenant pourquoi Alaric souriait. Etrangement c'était vrai qu'elle cherchait plus à innocenter Damon que de trouver le coupable, mais elle était sûre que Damon n'était pas responsable de ces tortures, peu importe la haine qu'il ressentait, elle savait qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à faire subir ce qu'il avait subi en prison à des inconnus. Non il était peut être un tueur, mais un psychopathe ou sociopathe sûrement pas. Alaric et Bonnie se regardèrent partageant un sourire complice jusqu'à que Liz les interrompît.

« Et tu es sûre que ce n'est pas lui ? » Liz disait attirant le regard de Bonnie. Elle resta à la fixer un moment repensant à la dernière fois.

« Non » Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas 100pourcent sûre, elle devait l'admettre.

« et c'est pourquoi je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé peu importe si Damon est derrière tout ça ou pas «

« Et si c'est le cas ? Comment tu vas faire vis-à-vis de l'alliance ? » Alaric demanda. Bonnie tourna sa tête et resta à regarder Alaric sans rien dire un moment. Leur sourire disparût à cette réalisation se rendant compte que Bonnie risquait gros si Damon était dans le coup.

« Espérons pour nous que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais passons, alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ma théorie « Bonnie disait ne voulant pas dévier dans des pensées déprimantes. Elle espérait vraiment que Damon n'avait rien n'à voir dans tous ça. Alaric et Liz la regardèrent un moment comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas y penser, mais bon cette pensé était dans un coin de sa tête. Alaric pointa les photos du doigt.

« Tu as vu Damon tué celle là « Alaric demanda

« Mais aucune torture, je ne l'ai pas vu la torturé et celle là « elle disait en montrant une photo de l'autre cadavre.

« A été aussi mordu et torturé de la même manière que la première, mais je n'ai pas vu qui était le responsable « Bonnie déclara en parlant de la dernière photo.

« Sur la photo, on peut voir qu'elle a été mordu par un vampire au niveau du genou, je ne suis pas experte mais je trouve ça bizarre, à ce que je sache les vampires « Bonnie commença à dire voulant faire part sa théorie à Alaric qui était déjà au courant grâce à Liz qui lui avait expliqué la piste que Bonnie voulait suivre.

« Mordent là où le sang coule plus c'est-à-dire la gorge ou le poignet « Alaric disait comprenant la logique de bonnie.

« Oué » Bonnie disait en regardant Alaric qui fixait la photo intrigué.

« Je sais que ça va paraître dingue, mais je crois que ces morsures sont l'œuvre d'une chauve souris, Stefan et moi en avons croisé et celle-ci mordait comme des vampires sur tous le corps « bonnie disait partageant encore une fois son avis avec les deux. Elle avait bien réfléchi, elle avait entendit le médecin légiste la dernière fois qui avait vu des morsures sur le genou, les vampires ne mordaient pas à ce genre d'endroit non. Puis il suffisait de se souvenir la manière que les chauves souris ont attaqué Casey, on aurait dit des vampires alors pourquoi pas envisagé que ce ne soit peut être pas une personne, mais plutôt une chose se disait.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Alaric.

« Je ne suis pas expert en chauves souris,mais j'ai remarqué que certaines morsures ont une distance entre les canines trop petite par rapport à des vampires tu vois, entre la morsure que Damon a faite sur ce corps que tu as bien vu et celle là on peut voir un écart « Alaric déclara en dessinant sur les photos sous l'œil curieux des deux femmes.

« Y compris sur celle-ci, sur celle-ci , à vrai dire sur la plupart des photos, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas des morsures de vampire, mais après cela n'explique pas pourquoi cette victime présente les mêmes symptôme que les autres alors que c'est Damon qui l'a mordu « Alaric avoua ne rassurant pas du tout bonnie.

« Mais si on met de côté celle dont j'ai été témoin, qu'est ce que tu dirais à propos de ces morsures « Bonnie disait par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu à la morgue.

« Que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un vampire « Alaric déclara sérieusement. Bonnie resta à les regarder sans rien dire.

« Mais les chauves souris n'ont aucun gout pour le sang Bonnie, ca sera dure à prouver qu'elles sont responsables et pourquoi feraient-elle ça du jour au lendemain, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux » Liz avoua trouvant la théorie de Bonnie bancale. Elle était d'un côté logique, mais à la fois illogique, les chauves souris ne tuaient pas, elles ne buvaient pas de sang, rien du tout. Bonnie regarda Liz devant avouer que sa théorie était vraiment bancale. Elle s'assît sur la chaise en face d'eux et réfléchi un moment. Bonnie s'assît sur le fauteuil en face d'eux et réfléchi un moment

« oué, peut être, mais à force je finis par croire que tout est possible « Bonnie avoua en les regardant. Alaric prît la photo de la victime que Bonnie avait vue.

« Je connais un spécialiste sur les êtres mystiques qui a étudié tous ce qui est chauves souris, peut être que tu peux aller lui parler sans en dire plus parce qu'il n'est pas au courant du monde qui nous entoure » Alaric se mît à dire surprenant Bonnie. Elle leva la tête

« Tu penses qu'il pourra m'aider « elle demanda

« Si tu pars sur la théorie que des chauves souris tueuses existent alors oui, il est expert en chauve souris, d'ailleurs je l'ai appelé avant que tu arrive « Alaric se mît à dire en écrivant son prénom sur un papier.

« Il travaille à la fac, dit lui que c'est de ma part, il te dira tous ce que tu veux savoir à propos de chauves souris « Alaric continua en tendant le papier à Bonnie. Elle regarda le papier d'Alaric un moment puis le prît. Elle se releva ensuite

« Merci « Elle déclara en le regardant. Elle resta à regarder Alaric un moment

« J'ai besoin d'un autre service « Bonnie avoua surprenant Alaric qui se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Bonnie prît la photo de la première victime et la tendît vers Alaric.

« Damon refusera de me parler peu importe ce que Stefan croit, le fait que je travaille pour l'alliance le met sur la défensive vis-à-vis de moi, mais toi, tu es son ami « Bonnie déclara. Alaric prît la photo

« Tu me demandes de savoir ce qu'il sait «

« Je te demande d'essayer, il sait quelque chose et quelque chose le relie à cette fille, je n'ai pas envie de vous impliquer, mais là je suis un peu dépassée « bonnie avoua en regardant Liz et Alaric s'en voulant d'avoir dû les impliquer dans sa recherche du coupable. Liz se mît à sourire ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bonnie continuait à prendre des gants avec eux, puis c'était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer seule et qu'elle avait besoin de gens pour l'aider.

« Tu rigoles, cela ne nous dérange pas du tout, tu demandes de l'aide à n'importe quel heure on est là « Liz déclara parlant au nom d'Alaric et d'elle ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle resta à les regarder un moment

« Merci « Elle déclara puis s'éloigna d'eux

« Donne-nous des nouvelles « Liz déclara. Bonnie se retourna

« Oué, encore merci pour le tuyau « Elle déclara à Alaric puis s'en alla fermant derrière elle. Alaric et Liz la regardèrent à travers la fenêtre partir puis se regardèrent un long moment.

«Espérons que sa théorie soit bonne « Liz déclara en regardant Alaric qui pensait exactement la même chose. Ils regardèrent ensuite les photos espérant vraiment que la théorie de Bonnie soit bonne.

* * *

><p>Klaus sortît les dagues petites à petits sous les yeux de Katherine qui restait à le regarder. Cela faisait pas mal de jour qu'il s'amusait à le torturer en prenant son temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à faire, ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais à en croire l'attitude de Klaus à ce moment, il allait lui montrer ce qu'il espérait. Klaus enleva toute les dagues, mais en laissa une, bien sûre celle dans le cœur du prisonnier. Klaus la releva légèrement et arrêta de l'enlever voulant quand même que la dague touche son cœur histoire de le paralyser, il arrêta en voyant que les pupilles du prisonnier bougeait.<p>

« Tu m'entends ? » Klaus disait assis au bord de l'autel. Le prisonnier ne dît rien un moment puis finit par parler.

« Je vais te buter « il murmura en tournant sa tête vers Klaus. Klaus prît une dague et la planta dans l'une des mains du prisonnier le faisant crier, mais pas trop car la dague dans son cœur pouvait le paralysé à tout moment. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide puis planta une deuxième dans l'autre main le paralysant des bras. Le prisonnier resta les yeux grands ouverts.

« Entre nous, tu sais que je ne peux pas te tuer, et je sais que vous avez besoin de moi pour réveillez les alchimistes mais si vous vouliez vraiment me buter maintenant vous l'auriez fait, quelque chose vous empêche et je veux savoir ce que c'est ? Je veux savoir ce que je représente pour vous, qu'est ce que l'alchimie que j'ai en moi, je dois en savoir plus et que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas me le dire « Klaus disait en souriant. Le prisonnier se mît à sourire.

« Wyatt est sûrement à ma recherche, et cela ne sera pas dure pour lui de te trouver « il déclara ce qui fît sourire Klaus

« On est dans une église mon chère, une fois franchi les portes de ces enceintes, personne ne peut nous trouvez, mais j'imagine que tu ne le sais pas vu que tu as passé des millénaires en prison, il y a tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas de ce monde « Klaus déclara ce qui fît sourire le prisonnier.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ta famille n'est pas localisable et je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas perdre encore un membre de ta famille » Klaus perdît son sourire subitement ayant pris en considération tous ça.

« Dans toute guerre, il y a des dommages collatérales « Il déclara. Le prisonnier resta à le regarder un moment ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réponde ça.

« En quoi suis-je spéciales ? » Klaus demanda au prisonnier qui resta à le regarder.

« Je suis un prisonnier Ileriane, tu crois pouvoir me faire pression » Le prisonnier rigola avec un sourire moqueur.

« allez plante moi la dague, dans tous les cas, je ne te dirais rien « il disait. Klaus hocha la tête

« je sais « Il déclara ce qui intrigua le prisonnier. Klaus se mît à sourire

« Mais j'ai une devinette pour toi » Klaus déclara

« Quel est la plus grande crainte d'un prisonnier « Klaus demanda subitement. le prisonnier resta à ne rien dire un moment ne comprenant pas.

« Katherine, tu peux peut être l'éclairer quel est la pire chose selon toi pour un prisonnier « Katherine resta à réfléchir un moment puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas j'imagine que c'est de retourner en prison » Katherine avoua en haussant les épaules. Le prisonnier se mît à rire subitement

« Tu crois pouvoir me renvoyer en prison, tu ne te sous estime pas toi « le prisonnier disait en rigolant.

« Je ne crois pas, je vais « il se mît à dire en montrant un bijou au prisonnier qui arrêta de rire de suite. Il regarda le pendentif qui était en train de pendre sous le choque ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Et oui c'est bien le talisman qui permet à Slevin de passer de ce monde à l'autre, me demande pas comment je l'ai eu, cela serait une trop longue histoire, mais regarde bien ce bijou » Klaus disait en faisant pencher le talisman de gauche à droite.

« Si d'ici 7 heures, je n'ai aucune réponse de ta part, je me ferais un malin plaisir de te renvoyer pourrir en prison et je chercherai un autre de tes compagnons ce ne sont pas les ressources qui manquent «

« Espèce d'enfo » Le prisonnier n'eut pas le temps de fini que Klaus lui planta profondément la dague dans son cœur le paralysant. Klaus mît le talisman de Slevin dans sa poche bien précieusement et resta à regarder le prisonnier.

« Comment tu as eu ce talisman ? » Katherine se demanda surprise de voir que Klaus avait tout prévu. Klaus ne répondit rien. A la place il resta à regarder le prisonnier un moment. Katherine se tut comprenant qu'elle devait éviter d'être elle avec lui alors elle se contenta de se la fermer et resta à admirer Klaus qui avait décidé d'être patient.

* * *

><p>Damon entra dans le Mystic Grill pour se prendre une boisson, oué il avait soif et le Mystic Grill l'avait manqué juste pour ça. Il avança et s'assît sur sa chaise préféré au bar. Il tapota sur le bar puis appela le barman de la main.<p>

« Une bière » Il disait puis attendît. Il regarda le bar puis en face et arrêta son visage sur les photos. Le barman arriva et servît la bière à Damon qui était en train de regarder la photo.

« Bonnie Bennett travaille ici ? » Damon demanda au barman qui tourna sa tête pour regarder la photo.

« Oué, elle remplace Matt vu que celui-ci est à la fac » Damon resta à regarder la photo un moment

« Vous la connaissez « Le barman demanda. Damon tourna sa tête

« Oui » Damon répondit seulement. Le barman s'en alla tandis que Damon restait à regarder la photo.

« Pourquoi cela à l'air de te surprendre que Bonnie travaille au Mystic Grill » Damon entendît subitement à côté de lui. Il sourît en entendant une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Alaric qui était en train de demander un whisky

« Depuis quand tu prends des bières tu joues dans la cour de petit maintenant « Il continua en tournant sa tête vers Damon. Celui resta à le regarder un moment

« Laisse-moi deviner Stefan t'envoi » Damon disait

« C'est le moment où chacun essaye de me faire la leçon de morale « Il continua. Alaric resta à regarder Damon faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« On a plus droit de boire un verre avec un ami « Il déclara arrêtant Damon. Celui-ci sourît sans rien dire puis tourna sa tête pour boire sa bière.

« Bien essayé « Damon disait sachant pertinemment qu'Alaric était là sous la demande de Stefan. Il bu sa bière sous les yeux d'Alaric. Celui-ci tourna sa tête dès que le barman lui ramena son whysky.

« Bonnie a décidé de travailler au Mystic Grill pour pouvoir payer les travaux de la maison des sorcières qu'elle est en train de rénover pour recevoir l'alliance « Alaric se mît à dire puis bu son whisky. Damon sourît tout en buvant, il posa ensuite son verre.

« J'ai vu, elle s'est pas mal débrouillé, merci de cette petite précision, je vais dormir moins bête ce soir « Damon disait en buvant encore son verre. Alaric ne dît rien à son tour puis bu se disant que cela allait être dur de faire parler Damon, même très dure. Damon bu en entier sa bière puis redemanda au barman de lui servir un autre verre. Il tourna sa tête vers Alaric

« Alors mon ami, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté cet été ?tu es toujours avec Vanessa « il demanda surprenant Alaric qui se mît à sourire retrouvant bien Damon, il adorait posait les questions sans jamais y répondre, mais il n'allait pas laisser tombé aussi facilement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kelly Clarkson : People like us <strong>

_**Nous venons dans ce monde seul**_  
><em><strong>Nous quittons ce monde seul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et entre les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les gens comme nous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avez-bâton dois ensemble<strong>_

Bonnie descendît de sa voiture avec le mot qu'Alaric lui avait donné. Elle le tînt des deux mains et marcha avec.

« Monsieur Harms « Elle disait en avançant au campus. Elle resta à regarder le mot espérant que ce professeur l'aide. Elle leva la tête et s'arrêta en voyant tous les étudiants sur le campus entre ceux qui était en train d 'étudier, de parler, de manger ou de se reposer. Elle resta à les regarder un long moment puis tourna sur elle-même se demandant si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi Tyler et Elena à la fac. Elle resta à y réfléchir un moment puis sourît se disant que non. Non, elle ne regrettait pas, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas de plans, de projets. Elle en avait, elle allait unir des gens important pour l'instant ses projets s'arrêtaient sur l'alliance, c'était le plus important pour pouvoir battre Wyatt. La fac ça sera pour plus tard, l'alliance cela ne pouvait pas attendre, c'était peut être triste comme le pensait Tyler, elle savait qu'il trouvait qu'elle s'emprisonnait dans cette alliance et c'était vrai parce qu'elle comptait beaucoup sur ça pour montrer véritablement qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait muri, qu'elle prenait en compte les autres. Elle voulait que les autres personnes puissantes ne voient plus la Bonnie qui ne protégeait que les personnes qu'elle aimait, non elle voulait qu'ils voient la Bonnie qui se souciait de tout le monde. Elle voulait tout simplement grandir dans leur monde. Elle resta à regarder les étudiants qui étaient en train de se faire une bataille d'eau.

« Ça c'est pour plus tard « Elle déclara puis se retourna. Elle avança dans l'établissement ne sachant pas vraiment où allait alors elle fît ce que la plupart faisait, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle avança, mais s'arrêta en voyant un étudiant qui était assis sur sa chaise et portait un casque. Il était en train d'écouter la musique à fond tout en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Bonnie resta à le regarder puis regarda les alentours se demandant si elle était bien à l'accueil. Elle vît bien l'accueil, elle avança et le regarda.

« Excusez-moi » Elle déclara, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il restait à jouer en train d'écouter sa musique.

« Excusez-moi » Elle répéta, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Bonnie s'approcha et lui enleva le casque surprenant celui-ci qui leva la tête.

« Désolé, je cherche un professeur, c'est bien l'accueil « Bonnie disait en regardant le jeune homme. Elle baissa sa tête pour voir que seulement son prénom était écrit et qu'il avait effacé son nom avec un marqueur.

« Seth, juste Seth « Elle disait perdu.

_**Hé**_  
><em><strong>Tout le monde perd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tout le monde veut tout jeter parfois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je sais ce que tu traverses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne laissez pas cela prendre le meilleur de toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vous m'en sortir vivant<strong>_

« Non ce n'est pas l'accueil ici, enfin si c'est l'accueil, mais moi je suis en punition alors l'accueil est fermé « Il répliqua ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder un moment

« Ta punition consiste à faire l'accueil non » Elle répondit se demandant s'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule.

« Selon mon beau père, le doyen oui mais il peut aller se faire voir « Il déclara.

« Ok » Elle disait le trouvant un peu culoté

« Tu peux au moins me dire où est-ce que je peux trouver le professeur Harms « Elle déclara. Seth haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée « Il répondit en haussant les épaules. Oui, il se foutait de sa gueule.

« Vous avez une base de donné sur l'ordinateur vous savez, il y a l'agenda de tous les profs normalement je dis ça je dis rien « Elle déclara le prenant un peu pour un con ce que celui-ci remarqua. Il resta à la regarder un moment

« ha oué » Il disait voyant qu'elle le prenait pour un blaireau. Bonnie hocha la tête puis se mît derrière l'accueil à côté de lui.

« Oui, là vous voyez agenda, vous pouvez cliquer dessus « Elle disait en montrant l'agenda. Seth resta à la regarder sans rien dire. Il prît la souris de l'ordinateur.

« je vais là puis ?« Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda se demandant s'il se foutait encore de sa gueule. Il la regarda ayant l'air perdu.

« Puis là « elle disait en tournant sa tête hallucinant un peu. Seth sourît intérieurement voyant que la jeune femme en face de lui avait l'air agacé, agacé de perdre du temps sur des petites choses futiles. Bonnie le guida, il allait encore poser une question,mais les deux entendirent un bruit sur le comptoir. Bonnie et Seth levèrent la tête pour voir un mec blond aux yeux bleus qui avaient posé son ordinateur agacé.

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong>Les gens comme nous<strong>_  
><em><strong>On doit se serrer les coudes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Peindre le monde noir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna Live Forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Voici pour les damnés, les perdus et oubliés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il est difficile d'obtenir de haute lorsque vous vivez sur le fond<strong>_

« Tu te crois drôle Seth, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire un seul cours à cause des putains de virus que tu m'as mis » L'étudiant déclara.

« J'ai l'impression que mon grand frère Evan n'est pas content « Seth déclara ce qui agaça Evan qui le prît par le col le ramenant près du comptoir.

« Hey « Bonnie se mît à dire en retirant le bras d'Evan de Seth. Elle regarda Evan

« On était en train de faire quelque chose « Elle continua voyant qu'Evan était vraiment énervé. Il resta à la regarder puis regarda Seth.

« Arrange ça, je rigole pas « Evan déclara puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Seth.

« Sinon quoi tu vas le dire à ton papa chéri » Il disait à un Evan qui marchait de dos. Evan répondit seulement pas un doigt d'honneur à Seth qui haussa les épaules. Il tourna son corps pour se mettre en face de Bonnie.

« Merci « Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment

« Bon c'est bon si tu as réussi à mettre des virus sur son ordinateur tu sais très bien rechercher un agenda, et je n'ai pas le temps, tu peux me dire où est le professeur Harms « Bonnie se contenta de dire comprenant que depuis de tout à l'heure, il se foutait effectivement d'elle. Seth regarda l'ordinateur pus prît la souris et un en clic il trouva les agendas de tout le monde.

« 2ème étage, bureau du fond « Il déclara, il tourna sa tête, mais il ne vît plus personne. il fronça les sourcilles voyant qu'elle avait disparu super vite. Il resta à regarder en face de lui puis les alentours. Bonnie sortit de l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage. C'était étrange, mais cela l'avait énervé de perdre autant de temps pour trouver un professeur. Elle sortît pour tomber sur le couloir. Elle avança mais percuta quelqu'un.

« Désolé « Tyler déclara, mais s'arrêta en voyant que c'était Bonnie. Bonnie et lui restèrent à se regarder un moment puis se mirent à sourire de suite.

« Tyler « Elle déclara puis l'enlaça surprenant celui-ci. Il referma son étreinte de suite tout en souriant.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? » Il demanda en s'éloignant de Bonnie.

« Parce que c'est le cas » Elle répondit en le regardant. Elle resta à le regarder se disant qu'à chaque fois cela faisait du bien de le voir.

« Qu'est ce que fais ici ? tu es venu pour moi » Il demanda

« Non, j'aurais bien voulu, mais j'ai une affaire à régler et j'ai besoin de l'aide d'un professeur » Tyler fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Une affaire ? » Il demanda perdu. Bonnie hocha la tête

« L'alliance m'a confié une affaire « Tyler hocha la tête

« Ha maintenant il confie des affaires «

« Tyler « Elle disait comprenant parfaitement son ton.

_**O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH**_  
><em><strong>Nous vivons tous dans un monde inadaptés sur le feu<strong>_  
><em><strong>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<strong>_

« On en a déjà parlé « Elle continua. Tyler resta à la regarder

« Et je serai toujours là pour toi tu sais, alors si tu as besoin de moi sur cette affaire ou autre, tu peux me le dire, tu peux tout me dire, la fac ce n'est qu'un passe temps pour moi « Il disait pour rire ce qui fît effectivement rire Bonnie

« Un passe temps ha bon, je penses pas que ta mère aimerait entendre ça » Tyler sourît

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire « Il déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête

« T'inquiète c'est rien que je ne peux pas gérer « Elle répondit. Elle resta à le regarder un moment se disant qu'elle devait peut être lui dire à propos de Damon, de toute façon, il allait bien l'apprendre ce soir à la réception par quelqu'un ou par Damon, si monsieur allait déniait venir.

« En fait, Damon est de retour en ville alors ne soit pas surpris si ce soir tu le vois « Elle déclara surprenant Tyler. Il resta à la regarder un moment

« Depuis quand ? » Il demanda confus

« Quelques jours « Elle avoua surprenant encore plus Tyler. Il resta à la regarder un moment

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de moi »

« Comment va-t-il ? Comment est-il « Tyler demanda montrant de l'intérêt envers Damon. Bonnie haussa les épaules.

« Je ne les pas vu récemment, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se portait bien même très bien » Elle disait faisant comprendre l'état d'esprit de Damon. Tyler resta à ne rien dire.

« tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je ne comprends pas que tu n'ais rien dit »

« J'ai rien dit parce que je n'y accorde aucune importance « Bonnie répondit à un Tyler qui la connaissait beaucoup trop.

« Ou parce que tu y accordes de l'importance « Il répondit. Elle resta à le regarder un moment puis regarda sa montre.

« Je dois y allé, on en reparlera, mais t'inquiète c'est rien » elle déclara en faisant la bise à Tyler qui restait à regarder en face de lui perdu. Elle allait partir, mais Tyler l'appela.

« Bonnie ? » Il l'appela subitement. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna

« Tu es proches des originelles maintenant ? » Il se mît à dire sachant pertinemment que Bonnie était en contact avec eux.

« Bof, un peu « Elle disait devant admettre que leur relation n'était pas des plus amicales.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aria ? elle voit vraiment les auras, les liens » Il demanda ce qui intrigua Bonnie puisqu'elle savait que Tyler savait.

« Soul te l'a dit non c'est sûrement un don qu'elle a eu de sa mère » Bonnie disait confuse. Ils restèrent à se regarder

« Quel est ta vrai question Tyler ? »Elle demanda. Il soupira, depuis l'arrivé d'Aria à la fac, il avait une boule au ventre et il n'aimait pas ça. Il resta à regarder Bonnie un moment

**_Hé_**  
><strong><em>Ce n'est pas un enterrement<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est une révolution après toutes tes larmes se sont tournés vers la rage<em>**  
><strong><em>Juste attendre<em>**  
><strong><em>Tout sera OK<em>**  
><strong><em>Même si vous vous sentez que ça va descendre en flammes<em>**

« je peux lui faire confiance tu penses « Il demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête.

« Oui, ok si tu m'aurais demandé Klaus, Elric ou Aiden j'aurais été plus réticente à te dire oui « Elle avoua ce qui fît rire Tyler comprenant parfaitement. Parmi toute la famille, les trois plus coriaces dont la méfiance devait être encore d'actualité, c'était Klaus, Aiden, Elric, tout le monde le savait.

»mais Aria, Elijah, Lester ils sont plus cools « Tyler hocha la tête se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu dure, mais l'histoire avec Soul le perturbait.

« Si je te répété que Soul est parti quel est la première chose qui te vient « Tyler se mît à dire.

« C'est impossible « Bonnie avoua. Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand surpris de voir que tout le monde avait l'air de penser que c'était impossible, Elena, Bonnie même Aria alors que lui, il était le premier à le croire.

« Qu' » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de parler que Tyler s'en alla à reculons.

« Je dois y allé « Il se mît à dire en reculant ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« On doit parler nous deux « Il déclara puis se retourna et se mît à courir traversant le couloir à toute vitesse. Il descendît les escaliers sous l'œil perdu de Bonnie qui comprît qu'elle venait de rater un épisode. Tyler sortît de l'établissement puis prît sa voiture. Bonnie fronçait les sourcilles perdu puis se réveilla de ses pensées se disant qu'elle devait y allé. Elle vît le nom du professeur qu'elle cherchait puis toqua. Elle toqua encore une fois lorsqu'elle n'obtenu aucune réponse, elle recommença.

« Monsieur Harms est sûrement dans l'amphithéâtre « Bonnie entendît, elle tourna sa tête et vît un monsieur d'une quarantaine d'année avec quelques cheveux blancs parmi ses cheveux bruns et des yeux noires. Il était en costard.

« Ha, est ce qu'il a cours ? » Elle demanda.

« Si vous aviez cours avec lui, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes arrivé à la fin « il déclara. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment

« Merci « elle déclara seulement puis passa à côté de lui mal à l'aise. Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme.

« Vous n'êtes pas de cette fac non « bonnie se retourna et regarda le monsieur intrigué. Il s'avança et s'arrêta avec les mains derrière son dos.

« je suis le doyen Monsieur Smith, j'ai une mémoire impressionnante en ce qui concerne mes étudiants et j'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu« Il avoua. Bonnie resta à le regarder faisant vite une connexion, cela devait être le beau père en question de ce Seth et le père de ce Evan. Mais ce qui l'intrigua avant tout c'était comment pouvait-il se souvenir de tous ses élèves. Elle resta à le regarder

« Bien vu « Elle répondit seulement.

« Je suis là pour une affaire personnelle « elle avoua un peu intrigué par le monsieur en face d'elle.

« Ma faculté est ouverte à n'importe qui, pas besoin de vous sentir mal pour ça « il disait.

« Merci « Elle déclara puis s'en alla. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre et avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et tomba sur le regard du doyen qui la fixait. Elle resta à le regarder un moment puis entra

**_Oh_**  
><strong><em>Les gens comme nous<em>**  
><strong><em>On doit se serrer les coudes<em>**  
><strong><em>Peindre le monde noir<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna Live Forever<em>**  
><strong><em>Voici pour les damnés, les perdus et oubliés<em>**  
><strong><em>Il est difficile d'obtenir de haute lorsque vous vivez sur le fond<em>**

**_O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH_**  
><strong><em>Nous vivons tous dans un monde inadaptés sur le feu<em>**  
><strong><em>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<em>**  
><strong><em>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<em>**

« Flippant « elle déclara seulement puis descendît les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre perdu en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il y avait juste un élève sûrement vu son allure qui était assis sur un rang et faisait ses devoirs. Elle se dirigea vers lui, il était bruns avec des cheveux bouclés et portait des lunettes grandes carrés que tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui s'amusaient à mettre pour se donner un genre.

« Excuse-moi » elle demanda à l'élève qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder.

« Je cherche le professeur Harms » le jeune étudiant la regarda un moment puis enleva ses lunettes.

« Vous êtes justement en train de vous adresser à lui « il déclara figeant Bonnie qui resta paralysé.

« C'est vous ? » elle déclara en le pointant du doigt ne cachant pas sa surprise. Il la regarda sans rien dire

« Enfin c'est pas »

« J'ai l'habitude ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours fait plus jeune que mon âge chanceux que je suis, et vous êtes « il demanda interrompant Bonnie. Celle-ci reprît ses esprits.

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett, c'est Alaric qui m'envoie »

« ho Alaric oui il m'a appelé « Il déclara en se levant pour serrer la main de Bonnie. Celle-ci serra à son tour, puis le professeur invita Bonnie à s'asseoir. Elle s'assît à côté de lui.

« Voila je travaille sur les fondateurs de Mystic Fall, à l'époque où les gens croyaient à la sorcellerie, aux vampirismes et toutes ses créatures « elle avoua essayant de chercher une histoire qui paraitrait plausible.

« Et je me suis mise à me demander dans mes recherches si les vampires que les fondateurs croyaient chassés ne pouvaient pas être des chauves souris « Elle demanda sous l'œil du professeur. Il fronça les sourcilles

« Vous comparez des suceurs de sang à des chauves souris «

« Je sais que les chauves souris sont inoffensives en général, mais est ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle soit buveuse de sang, qu'elle soit des prédateurs que l'on pourrait comparer à des vampires « Elle demanda voulant allez droit au but. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps entre le moment où elle était devant la fac, et ce moment. Elle le regarda voyant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

« Les chauves souris comme vous venez de le dire sont inoffensives, elles chassent des insectes, des chouette, hiboux. En fonction de leurs espèces, il en existe tellement et la plupart sont en voie d'extinction « Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment

« Alors la réponse est non « bonnie répondit ayant besoin d'une réponse claire ce que le professeur remarqua. Il sourît voyant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, mais pour comprendre l'histoire sur les chauves souris, il fallait qu'elle en est.

« Vous avez le temps « Il demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui pourquoi ? »le professeur se leva subitement et descendît les marches de l'amphi pour rejoindre le tableau.

« Parce-que pendant longtemps certaines personnes ont mélangé mythologie avec chauves souris en représentant celle-ci comme des démons » il déclara en dessinant une chauves souris à toute vitesse. Bonnie regarda les alentours puis le professeur

« Et notamment l'église « il continua en dessinant une église à Bonnie qui voulait en apprendre plus alors pourquoi pas remontez aussi loin.

**_O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH_**  
><strong><em>Tu dois juste le faire remonter fort quand les flammes obtenir plus élevé (flammes se<em>**  
><strong><em>Supérieur)<em>**  
><strong><em>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<em>**  
><strong><em>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<em>**

**_[Monotone] Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour vous_**  
><strong><em>Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour moi<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est la vie que nous choisissons<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est la vie que nous menons<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors jetez vos poings en l'air<em>**  
><strong><em>Sortez, sortez, si vous osez<em>**  
><strong><em>Ce soir on va faire danser pour toujours<em>**

**_Tout le monde perd_**  
><strong><em>Tout le monde veut tout jeter parfois<em>**

* * *

><p>Aria était en train de chercher partout quelque chose qui lui donnerait indice sur la destination de Klaus, n'importe quoi, elle avait besoin. Il avait dit qu'il cherchait Hope, mais pourtant son tableau en haut n'avait montré aucun indice sur l'endroit où il espérait aller. Elle resta à regarder son salon agacé puis chercha encore une fois. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminé et se regarda dans le miroir en haut.<p>

« Où tu es bordel ? » Elle déclara ayant vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, le gardiane leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il trouve Klaus et Slevin. Elle s'éloigna subitement de la cheminée puis la regarda en voyant du charbon par terre. Elle s'accroupit et toucha le charbon étrangement. C'était d'ailleurs le seul endroit salle dans la pièce. Klaus avait fait le grand ménage avant de partir se disait-elle en regardant les alentours. Elle regarda ses doigts puis mît sa main dedans la cheminé. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne sentît que du vide. Elle chercha un moment sachant pertinemment qu'Elric avait mît les dagues dans la cheminée, mais là rien du tout. Elle prît de suite son téléphone préférant se dire qu'Elric les avait déplacés.

« Aiden, tu peux me passer Elric «Aiden regarda son frère qui était en face de lui dans le café puis lui passa tandis qu'Aiden regardait le jeune vampire qu'il avait invité à manger avec eux.

« Alors tu es sûre que tu ne sais rien « Il demanda au vampire qui avait l'air de mourir de faim.

« Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'un vieux monsieur humain assez timbré est venu un jour dans une boite réservé au vampire, il vous cherchez enfin un de vous, Lester je crois « Aiden fronça les sourcilles

« Il a dit pourquoi ? »

« Il nous a demandé de le mener jusqu'à Lester ou la sorcière Bennett, nous ça nous a bien fait rire, on l'a chassé, il faisait tellement de la peine qu'on a pas osé le tuer, il avait des problèmes mentaux je pense, mais il avait un livre et sur son livre il y avait écrit quelque chose du genre oublie pas de le ramener à Lester Ileriane ou Bonnie Bennett, je te fais confiance pour ne pas oublier et c'était signer du nom là que vous n'arrêter pas de rechercher «

« Hope « Aiden disait

**_Oh_**  
><strong><em>Les gens comme nous<em>**  
><strong><em>On doit se serrer les coudes<em>**  
><strong><em>Peindre le monde noir<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna Live Forever<em>**  
><strong><em>Voici pour les damnés, les perdus et oubliés<em>**  
><strong><em>Il est difficile d'obtenir de haute lorsque vous vivez sur le fond<em>**

**_O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH_**  
><strong><em>Nous vivons tous dans un monde inadaptés sur le feu<em>**  
><strong><em>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<em>**  
><strong><em>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<em>**

**_O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH_**  
><strong><em>Tu dois juste le faire remonter fort quand les flammes obtenir plus élevé (flammes se<em>**  
><strong><em>Supérieur)<em>**  
><strong><em>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<em>**  
><strong><em>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<em>**

« Oui c'est ça, moi ça m'a fait de la peine alors je l'ai emmené vers la station de bus en direction de Mystic Fall parce que tout le monde sait que la Bennett vit là bas « Il déclara

« C'était quand ? »

« Je sais pas, cette semaine « Aiden posa sa main sur la joue du vampire

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire avant «

« Vous cherchiez Hope pas quelqu'un qui la connaissait, puis les vampires ne vous apprécient pas, on dit que vous êtes du côté de la sorcière, vous savez c'est mal vu, la plupart d'entre nous sont du côté des prisonniers « Il déclara faisant une leçon de morale à Aiden, ce qui fît rire celui-ci.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore bien compris qui nous sommes « Aiden disait hallucinant face au fait que même les vampires leur tournaient le dos.

« Alors maintenant dit moi à quel station de bus tu as emmené ce monsieur « Aiden disait, le vampire n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Elric arriva.

« Klaus a pris les dagues « Elric disait attirant le regard surpris d'Aiden. Le vampire regarda les originelles qui se regardaient puis mangea

« L'originel hybride ? » Il demanda aux deux frères qui le regardèrent. Il se fît petit lorsqu'il vît le regard des jumeaux envers lui.

« Un prisonnier assez effrayant, grand balafré est venu il n'y a pas longtemps en boite « Il déclara parlant encore de ses boites de vampires à la con se disait Aiden, depuis quand il existait ce genre de choses insensées, les générations avaient effectivement bien évoluée. Ils étaient devenue plus pervers, déjà les humains, mais même les vampires, c'était un peu obscène se disait la plupart des originelles en pensant aux boîtes de vampire, mais bon c'était un bon filons.

« Il cherchait un autre prisonnier qui semblerait à disparu de la circulation «

« Pourquoi tu nous en parles ? Quel est le rapport avec Klaus «

« Votre frère cherchait un prisonnier il y a quelques jours, il a tué la plupart des gens qui ne voulaient pas le renseigner « Il disait en ayant des frissons pensant à Klaus. Elric et Aiden se regardèrent tous les deux.

« Ça commence à faire pas mal de disparition tu ne trouves pas « Aiden disait à Elric qui pensait la même chose. Slevin, Klaus et maintenant même les prisonniers avaient perdu quelqu'un de leur côté et à croire la description du prisonnier qui recherchait son ami, cela ne disait rien de bon, c'était ce lanceur de flamme à coup sûre.

* * *

><p>Aria quant à elle restait assise sur le canapé les mains croisées et réfléchissait se demandant pourquoi Klaus avait prit les dagues. Elle resta à réfléchir<p>

« Putain qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Elle disait agacé mais elle sortît de son état lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle se releva perdu puis ouvra sa porte et ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Aide moi et j'essaierais de voir si tu retrouves Soul de t'aider à trouver Slevin « Tyler déclara à une Aria qui était surprise de le voir. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait changer d'avis, mais elle aussi elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

« Bien ne perdons pas de temps alors « Elle déclara en ouvrant en grand la porte laissant entrer Tyler qui ne savait pas vraiment comment elle comptait l'aider.

_**O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH**_  
><em><strong>Nous vivons tous dans un monde inadaptés sur le feu<strong>_  
><em><strong>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<strong>_

_**O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH**_  
><em><strong>Tu dois juste le faire remonter fort quand les flammes obtenir plus élevé (flammes se<strong>_  
><em><strong>Supérieur)<strong>_  
><em><strong>O-O-O-oh O-O-O-OH<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chante pour les gens comme nous (pour les gens comme nous)<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Alors le petit Gilbert est toujours avec sa copine « Damon disait en buvant tout en lançant une fléchette presque dans le mille. Alaric bu à son tour et s'installa à la place de Damon car c'était à son tour de jouer.<p>

« Tu sais rien n'a changé à part le fait que Caroline ne donne pas de nouvelle et que Bonnie est plus mature je crois « Damon rigola subitement

« Plus mature qu'est ce que ça veut dire « Il déclara en buvant. Alaric allait lancer sa flèche, mais il ne le fît pas pour regarder Damon.

« Ben tu sais, elle est débrouillardes, elle se démerde seule en même temps qui dit pouvoir, dit plus responsable j'imagine» Il disait puis lança sa flèche sous le regard de Damon qui savait ce qu'Alaric essayait de faire. Il avait exactement la même tactique qu'Elena ou de Stefan, chacun essayait de voir sa réaction, de le faire réagir en lui rappelant le fait que Bonne était plus responsable, plus forte, plus indépendante. Ils voulaient lui faire comprendre qu'elle arrivait à avancer sans lui, qu'elle s'en sortait bien, mais avant tout ils pensaient tous que cela l'énervait. Cela l'énervait-il ? Il n'allait pas mentir, cela le démangeait de voir qu'elle avait reconstruit la maison des sorcières toute seule pour ces gens, mais honnêtement tous ce qu'il avait vu c'était une Bonnie seule. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être énervé en voyant que la vie de Bonnie Bennett se résumait à cette putain d'alliance à la con, sa vie se résumait à des innocents, connerie, c'était connerie et croire qu'il serait énervé qu'elle ait ce genre de vie c'est pathétique. Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'Alaric parla encore une fois.

« Sinon de ton côté, comment a été ton été ? » Il demanda. Ha voila se disait Damon, il attendait, il attendait qu'il lui demande son été. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, Stefan lui avait sûrement demandé pour élucider ces meurtres à la con. Il s'en foutait si l'alliance croyait que c'était lui, qu'il vienne à lui ces gens, il n'avait pas peur, il avait finit d'avoir peur, ce temps là était révolu, le temps où il ne faisait qu'avoir peur. Damon se ressaisît subitement se rendant compte qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Il regarda Alaric sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il ne répondrait pas aussi facilement à ses questions. Il voulait le faire miroiter, il adorait les voir tous autour de lui à essayer de grappiller des informations.

« J'ai vu Caroline si tu veux tout savoir « Damon se mît à dire surprenant Alaric qui tourna sa tête. Il voulait une information, il allait lui donner une information qui allait attirer son attention le temps de faire diversion. Il savait que personne n'avait que de nouvelle de Caroline, mais lui en avait eu.

« Quoi ? » Il déclara surpris. Damon le regarda un moment puis haussa les épaules.

« Elle se portait plutôt bien, elle faisait un tour chez son père je crois pour récupérer des affaires et on s'est croisé mais j'imagine qu'elle a ses raisons de ne pas donner de nouvelles, qui dit nouvelle dit mauvaise nouvelle, on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais elle et moi » Damon avoua sachant à son tour que Caroline en avait marre de la vie qu'on leur offrait. Damon n'était pas naïf, Elena et Caroline étaient comme lui, elles en avaient simplement marre, mais lui on lui prenait la tête plus que les autres. Pourquoi ? se disait-il.

« Contrairement à vous tous, elle n'a pas essayé de me soutirer des informations ou me faire la leçon de morale comme maintenant « Damon disait ayant apprécié ça de la part de Caroline. Alaric soupira comprenant. Damon bu son verre puis fît un léger haussement de tête.

« Qu'est ce que Stefan t'a dit ? » Damon demanda voulant savoir ce que mijotait encore son petit frère. Alaric tourna son corps et regarda Damon.

« C'est pas Stefan, c'est Bonnie qui m'a demandé ce que tu pouvais me dire sur la victime « Alaric avoua directement en tendant la photo vers Damon qui regardait se souvenant que c'était une photo que Bonnie lui avait montré. Damon regarda la photo surpris d'entendre le nom de Bonnie.

« Bonnie travaille encore sur l'affaire parce que Stefan avait l'air de ne me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas ».

« Elle essaye de t'innocenter « Alaric déclara. Damon reposa la photo sur la table et sourît

« M'innocenter auprès de son alliance, ces gens qui se croient plus fort que tout le monde « Damon déclara surprenant Alaric.

« C'est la seule chose que tu retiens « Alaric se mît à dire à Damon qui était en train de boire. Damon arrêta de boire ne comprenant pas.

« Cela fait des jours qu'elle ne t'a pas vu, elle ne t'a jamais demandé si tu étais innocent ou pas, et pourtant elle t'innocente parce qu'elle croit en toi, en l'âme que tu as eu je crois «

« Bonnie n'essaye pas de m'innocenter, elle suit les ordres, ils lui ont demandé de trouver le coupable et c'est ce qu'elle fait, nul besoin de m'innocenter, je suis innocent d'ailleurs si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, j'ai tué cette fille, mais je ne l'ai pas torturé « Damon disait sous l'œil d'Alaric qui le regardait attentivement pour voir si c'était un mensonge ou la vérité.

« Elle essaye de t'innocenter, parce qu'elle y croit, tu aurais dû la voir » Alaric disait. Damon resta à le regarder un moment sans rien dire, mais il tourna sa tête subitement en voyant une jeune femme les cheveux bruns attaché avec une frange et des yeux marron très clairs, qui viraient au vert. Elle buvait un cocktail et lui fit un signe avec son verre de venir boire un verre avec lui. Alaric fronça les sourcilles perdu se demandant ce que Damon était en train de regarder. Il tourna son corps pour se mettre à côté de Damon et regarda la femme en question.

« Qui c'est ? » Alaric demanda. Damon se releva subitement et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alaric.

« Quelques choses me dit que c'est l'une pour qui Bonnie travaille « il disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Alaric. Les deux amis restèrent à se regarder n'aimant pas ça tous les deux.

« Allons y, voyons voir s'ils ont le même point de vue que Bonnie a à propos de mon innocence « Damon déclara puis s'en alla en direction de la jeune brune. Alaric regarda Damon s'installait en face puis le suivît. Il s'assît à côté de Damon

« Laissez moi devinez, vous êtes là au non de l'alliance « Damon déclara en posant ses deux mains sur la table. La femme en face de lui, lui sourît

« Il n'y a plus d'alliance tant qu'elle n'est pas reformé, mais on va dire que oui pour faire plus simple « Elle déclara en regardant les deux hommes en face d'elle qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa présence. Elle sourît se sentant mal aimé d'un coup.

« Pourquoi je sens que je suis mal aimé « Elle disait en buvant son cocktail sous le regard de Damon et Alaric qui virent la serveuse arrivait avec un verre pour eux. Elle posa un verre en face d'Alaric et Damon qui reculèrent en même temps le verre d'eux ce qui fît encore rire la femme en face d'eux. Ils étaient synchrones visiblement.

« Je suis Leila et oui je travaille pour l'alliance non rectification je travaille avec et Bonnie Bennett travaille pour nous «

« Alors Bonnie n'est pas encore considéré comme une associé après tous les efforts qu'elle fait « Damon se mît à dire jouant sur les mots. Leila resta à le regarder

« Pas encore, chacun doit faire ses preuves «

« Mais visiblement vous êtes là pour les meurtres, ce qui montre que vous ne lui faite pas confiance sinon vous sauriez que Bonnie travaille sur l'affaire et qu'il n'a nul besoin d'apparaître et d'essayer de faire son job « Damon disait avec un ton sarcastique.

« Dison que maintenant vous êtes mêlés à l'affaire, il y a un conflit d'intérêt qui nous empêche de faire confiance à votre petit-amie« Damon leva le doigt tout en souriant

« Ex, vous vous souvenez, ex petite amie, évitons les amalgames qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver « Il disait parlant de toutes les misères qu'ils avaient eu Bonnie et Lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Oh toi tu ne nous aimes pas ce qui ne me surprend guère en fait » Elle disait en rigolant. Alaric remarqua la tension qui émanait de Damon qui ne cachait pas du tout sa haine envers l'alliance. Damon resta à la regarder avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

« Damon n'est pas mêlés à l'affaire, à ce que je sache il n'y a aucune preuve «

« Excepté les cicatrices »

« C'est faible non « Alaric répondit à la place de Damon qui restait à regarder cette Leila en face de lui légèrement agacé par son ton supérieur.

« On a la capacité de sentir lorsque quelque chose est maléfique « Leila se mît à dire en regardant Alaric.

« Et ces gens ont été tué par quelque-chose de maléfique « Elle continua en regardant Damon étrangement qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Quelque chose qui est sortit de la forêt interdite avec un vampire, un vampire qui a osé la franchir et libérer des choses dangereuses pour tout le monde « Elle disait parlant de Damon. Celui-ci fronça les sourcilles perdus.

« Et je crois que tu connais ces choses «

« Pourquoi devrais-je les connaitre ? je ne sais même pas ce que vous me racontez, je capte rien « Damon disait perdu. Leila mît sa main dans la poche de son sac à main puis sortît une lettre.

« Pourtant chacun des membres de l'alliance avons reçu une lettre qui t'incrimine, qui dit que tu contrôles ces choses « elle disait en posant la lettre sur la table. Damon prît la lettre, il la regardait perdu ne cachant pas sa surprise ce qu'Alaric remarqua. Alaric prît ensuite la lettre à son tour et la regarda.

« Des Slaves ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda en regardant Leila qui fixait Damon.

« Damon devrait le savoir non « Elle disait à un Damon qui montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

* * *

><p>« Pendant des millénaires la religion a dicté le comportement des hommes » Bonnie resta à écouter le professeur qui avait l'air vraiment à fond dans ce qu'il racontait ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, elle n'osait pas vraiment lui dire qu'il avait un peu dévier de sa question de base qui était en rapport aux chauves souris, alors elle le laissait parler. Cependant elle devait avouer qu'en l'écoutant, elle perdait espoir à propos de sa théorie sur <em>les chauves souris tueuse, cela était digne d'un film médiocre, mais pas de la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait. <em>Elle se réveilla de ses pensées pour écouter le professeur qui était vraiment un passionné, cela se voyait.

« Les gens trouvaient la religion dans la misère, dans les ténèbres et certains prêtres pensent qu'avant que l'homme apparaisse sur terre, des créatures étaient présentes » il disait attirant l'attention de bonnie qui avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire. Le professeur la regarda fasciné

« Avant que le monde que nous connaissons tel quel apparaisse, les écrits disent que dieu a soumis l'homme à la domination de créatures » Bonnie resta à regarder le professeur un moment. Il sourît puis écrivît au tableau un nom qui perturba Bonnie.

« Des créatures appelés des Slaves « Il déclara subitement. Bonnie écarquilla subitement les yeux.

« Slaves ? » Elle déclara attirant le regard du professeur qui se retourna. Il la regarda et hocha la tête

« Oui, cela regroupe des créatures comme vos chauves souris tueuse, des Lycanthropes, etc de tonnes de créatures qui sont aujourd'hui présents dans nos livres d'aventures, ou pour jeune. Mais à l'époque les prêtres étaient sûre que ces créatures _de la fin du monde_ était parmi les vivants et dirigeaient ses vivants, ils comparaient ses créatures à des démons » Il déclara en écrivant le mot démon sur le tableau paralysant Bonnie qui était en train de tenir la fortement ayant peur de comprendre.

« Ensuite, selon les écrits, toutes ses créatures ont disparu du jour au lendemain pour laisser place à des créatures plus connu sous le nom de vampire, de Loup Garou. Cependant pour les religieux, les vampires et les Loup Garou sont des descendants de ces démons, tant que ces démons ne sont pas là, ils ont du pouvoir, mais si un jour ces démons réapparaissent,, loup Garou, vampires, humains ne pourront rien faire mais là je dévie » Il se mît à dire en regardant ses papiers.

« Donc pour répondre à votre question sur les chauves souris tueuse, oui c'est possible mais impossible à la fois, les hommes de dieu avait beaucoup d'imagination » Il déclara se doutant qu'elle devait être déçu, mais loin de là. Il avait exactement répondu à sa question. Les Slaves, c'était parfois ce qu'Abbygail disait dans le livre pour parler des créatures des alchimistes. Oui, elle se souvenait qu'Abbygail les appelait Slaves parfois.

« Qui a développé cette théorie comme quoi les chauves souris de cet époque était les ascendants des vampires » Il allait continuer, mais quelqu'un parla à sa place.

« Rectification, les chauves souris étaient des vampires, buveuse de sang, avide de chair, elles répondaient à la volonté de ces maîtres et parcouraient la forêt à la recherche de sang « Ils entendirent subitement. Bonnie se retourna et regarda en haut des escaliers tout comme le professeur qui regardait l'homme perdu sauf qu'elle, elle connaissait cette voix.

« Mais d'autres personnes disent que des sorcières ont emprisonnés ces créatures pour que les humains puissent vivre en paix « L'homme continua à dire au professeur qui sourît.

« Oui mais après c'est une autre histoire, les sorcières c'est une autre partie de l'histoire qui me paraît un peu flou selon les écrits « Il déclara montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas aux histoires de sorcières.

« Et vous êtes ? » Il demanda ensuite. L'homme descendît les escaliers et Bonnie se leva subitement en voyant Wyatt descendre. Wyatt resta à regarder le professeur

« Un fan de mythologie, et un ami de Bonnie à qui je dois parler « il disait en tournant sa tête vers elle. Bonnie resta paralysée se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Elle se pétrifia ne sachant pas comment réagir face à Wyatt. Le professeur remarqua le malaise de Bonnie ce qui l'intrigua.

« Vous allez bien ? » il demanda. Bonnie tourna de suite sa tête et hocha la tête

« oui, pouvons nous reprendre plus tard « Elle aux professeurs qui regarda sa montre.

« De toute manière j'ai cours, je me suis laissée déborder encore une fois, pas de problème « Il disait puis rangea les affaires de son bureau. Il monta les escaliers pour reprendre ses affaires à côté de Bonnie. Il la regarda

« ça m'a fait plaisir si vous avez d'autres questions, appelez moi « Il déclara en donnant son numéro à Bonnie qui était perturbé par la présence de Wyatt qui les regardaient. Elle prit son numéro.

« Merci « Elle déclara puis le professeur s'en alla laissant Wyatt et Bonnie ensemble. Il referma la porte en haut laissant Bonnie et Wyatt dans l'amphithéâtre. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Wyatt.

« Les Slaves étaient tes créatures non ? » Elle disait en parlant de la famille de Wyatt. Celui-ci regarda Bonnie un moment

«Les Slaves sont de retours c'est ça « Bonnie disait en regardant Wyatt. Wyatt descendît les escaliers.

« Je cherches un prisonnier à moi et je penses que tu es la seule assez mature dans ton alliance pour comprendre qu'il est important que je le retrouve « Il déclara seulement n'en disant pas plus à Bonnie à propos des Slaves. Elle resta à le regarder voulant en savoir plus à propos des créatures, mais ce n'était pas Wyatt qui allait la renseigner sur quelque chose qui le concernait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre c'était donc ces créatures qui avaient torturé ces gens. Et non Damon, elle devait en informer le conseil.

« Pourquoi venir vers moi ? ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de t'aider « elle disait ce qui étonna Wyatt qui comprît qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Klaus était à la fois malin et stupide se disait Wyatt. Wyatt descendît les marches et s'arrêta en face de la rangée où était bonnie.

« Parce que ton allié Klaus Ileriane m'a pris ce prisonnier, vous êtes bien alliés non « il disait à Bonnie qui resta à ne rien dire. Elle hocha la tête

« Oui «

« Et pourtant tu ne sembles pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » Wyatt déclara en parlant à la fois de ce qu'il avait fait à Hope et de ce que Klaus lui avait fait c'est-à-dire pris un prisonnier. Bonnie resta silencieuse un moment

« Je ne penses pas que Klaus soit responsable de la disparition de ton prisonnier « bonnie déclara seulement

« Comme je viens de dire tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai peut être chamboulé légèrement notre petit originelle hybride et je le pensais assez intelligent pour prendre mes menaces en considération, mais visiblement comme les gens ont l'air de penser, il est imprévisible « Honnêtement ? Bonnie ne comprenait rien à ce dont Wyatt était en train de parler. Qu'est ce que Wyatt avait fait pour que Klaus prenne le risque de lui prendre un prisonnier. Mais la question qui la trottait le plus, c'était pourquoi semblait-elle être la seule dans l'ignorance. Oui, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé se disait Wyatt.

« Je veux que tu raisonnes ton ami et que tu me ramènes mon prisonnier avant la fin de la journée « Wyatt déclara en regardant l'horloge sur le côté.

« Sinon je vais devoir te prendre quelqu'un de chère pour compenser ma perte « Wyatt déclara

« Klaus est indépendant » Bonnie répondit seulement. Wyatt leva la main et la pointa du doigt

« J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple, mais j'ai pris des responsabilités vis-à-vis de mes compagnons comme toi j'imagine à la minute où tu as décidé de faire une alliance, alors tous les erreurs que tes alliés vont faire vont se répercuter sur toi et se répercuterons sur toi « Wyatt déclara faisant une légère menace.

« Je serais à 00.00 devant la maison des sorcières et tu devras me le donner, pas une minute de plus « il déclara voulant préparer les termes de la transaction. Elle resta à le regarder un moment et recula lorsqu'elle vît Wyatt s'avancer vers elle, il s'arrêta en face dans la rangée.

« La moindre des choses lorsqu'on fait une alliance, c'est de contrôler ces hommes alors contrôle des hommes où d'ici minuit, je te prends quelqu'un de chère « Wyatt termina puis disparut sous les yeux de Bonnie qui resta à regarder en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que Wyatt venait de dire, la seule chose qu'elle avait comprit c'était qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve le prisonnier de Wyatt avant qu'il y ait des conséquences. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle se demandant à quoi jouait Klaus ? visiblement il avait encore fait son solo. Bonnie baissa son regard vers sa main et ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant que sa main était en train de trembler. Elle resta à le regarder puis reprît son souffle encore surprise par l'apparition de Wyatt. Elle prît de suite son téléphone puis appela.

« Allo « Lester répondit en regardant ses frères qui étaient en train d'interroger le monsieur du bus qui avait emmené le vieux monsieur qui connaissait visiblement Hope et vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste ils tentaient tout.

« Oué je l'ai emmené jusqu'à l'arrêt pour qu'il prenne un bus, il m'a fait de la peine, il semble malade « il disait en parlant de la tête. Ils restèrent à se regarder et soupirèrent

« Mais vu son état je me demande s'il a réussi à aller à sa destination «

« Klaus a prit un prisonnier, on doit le trouver « Bonnie déclara au téléphone à Lester. Lester resta à ne rien dire un moment

« Oui a ce qui parait « Lester disait seulement ne montrant pas un grand intérêt à ce fait ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« On doit le retrouver « Bonnie répondit à un Lester qui était plus concentrée à écouter le chauffeur de bus parlait avec Aiden, Elric et Elijah.

« Ecoute, nous on est enfin sur une piste à propos de Hope, on a envoyé Aria pour chercher Slevin cela nous mènera peut être à Klaus » Lester disait ne montrant pas un grand intérêt vis-à-vis de son frère. Bonne fronça les sourcilles perdus.

« Slevin ? Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe avec Slevin ? » Dès que Bonnie dit sa phrase, Lester se remémora la conversation avec le gardiane, mais peu importe, il répondit quand même, même si le gardiane ne voulait pas l'impliquer.

« Un certains Casey est venu nous voir pour nous dire que Slevin Kelebra avait disparu de son monde et que la dernière personne à l'avoir vu était Klaus, donc il nous a en quelque sorte menacer de le trouver vite « Lester disait. Bonnie s'avança perdu ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Visiblement, elle avait raté plusieurs épisodes, l'épisode avec Slevin et avec Klaus, mais aussi Wyatt qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait chamboulé Klaus, mais de quelle manière ?

« Comment ça se fait que personne ne me mette au courant ? » Elle demanda à un Lester qui retrouva toute son attention envers elle. Il resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire. Il allait parler, mais Bonnie se reprît se rendant compte qu'elle posait la question à celui le plus indépendant parmi eux. Lester aussi était fort pour ne pas donner de nouvelle, mais lui avait des excuses, il avait Luciana maintenant. Elle soupira sous l'oreille attentive de Lester qui comprît qu'elle se sentait exclue.

« Tu penses que Klaus lui as fait quelque chose ? « Bonnie demanda pour briser le silence pesant qui était apparu d'un coup. Lester ne dît rien un moment pensant à ce que sa famille lui avait dit.

« Moi je pense que oui, mes pour mes frères c'est impossible, Klaus n'accorde plus d'importance à Slevin « Lester disait en regardant ses frères qui lui avaient dit que c'était impossible. Eux avait vu Klaus les a choisir par rapport à Wyatt et Slevin. Il l'avait choisi sa famille alors qu'il aurait pu suivre Wyatt et avoir la vengeance qu'il avait toujours voulue. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler ce moment, malheureusement c'était un moment où il n'était pas là. Lester n'était pas là à ce moment, il n'avait pas vu Klaus les choisir, il n'avait pas vu le visage indifférent de Klaus face à Slevin, il n'avait pas vu la haine que Klaus avait l'air de ressentir envers sa mère, il n'avait pas vu simplement le moment où il avait avoué à haute voix qu'il choisirait sa famille. Il n'était pas là et il était comme tous les vampires, il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment ayant des doutes tout comme Lester. Elle non plus n'avait rien vu de ce moment là, mais elle avait vu le Klaus d'il y a quelques jours, un Klaus qui ne montrait aucune haine envers Slevin au contraire, il lui avait conseillé de mettre Slevin dans sa poche. Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire du mal alors que quelques jours auparavant il ne montrait aucun intérêt envers Slevin. Cependant Klaus avait l'air de faire beaucoup de mystère, après tout visiblement il avait pris un prisonnier.

« Mais pour toi est ce que sa vengeance envers Slevin est toujours d'actualité » Elle demanda ayant besoin de savoir parce que Klaus lui en avait fait bavé à cause de sa vengeance envers Slevin. Tout avait toujours un rapport avec Slevin. Elle en avait le souvenir, de tous les coups bas de Klaus pour Slevin et là elle avait besoin de savoir s'il s'apprêtait à lui faire un coup bas. S'en est un non ? Si quelque chose arrive à Slevin ? elle sera dans la merde pour l'alliance non ? Lester réfléchi un moment pensant aux mots de ses frères, ok il n'était peut être pas présent lors de ce moment, mais il avait bien vu le comportement de Klaus changeait entre temps surtout envers eux.

« Non, même si j'ai des divergences avec Klaus, j'ai bien vu ces derniers temps que sa vengeance n'était plus d'actualité « Lester avoua rassurant légèrement Bonnie. Elle soupira ayant besoin d'un point en moins.

« Alors Aria s'occupe de Slevin sûre « Bonnie demanda

« Oui »

« Et qui s'occupe du prisonnier, de Klaus? « Elle demanda. Ses frères arrivèrent et se mirent en face de Lester écoutant la conversation avec Lester. Lester fît une grimace à ses frères.

« Personne « Il répondit. Bonnie s'assît subitement, c'est bon elle avait besoin d'une chaise, personne ne la mettait au courant et en plus personne avait l'air de se soucier que Klaus avait pris un prisonnier. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Aiden prît le téléphone de Lester et mît le haut parleur

« Pourquoi vous ne semblez pas vous inquiétez ? » Elle demanda.

« Parce que Klaus a visiblement envie de jouer son solo sur ce coup, à vrai dire on a plus peur du côté de Slevin que ses loup garou débarquent à nos trousses que Wyatt « Aiden se mît à dire à une Bonnie qui releva la tête.

« Oué, ben je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais Wyatt est venu à moi, et il est énervé, il veut qu'on récupère son prisonnier avant ce soir minuit, sinon quelqu'un souffrira « dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, ils se regardèrent tous.

« Ha » Aiden disait faisant moins le malin. Elle resta à ne rien dire un moment puis parla.

« Wyatt a suggéré que Klaus voulait se venger de quelque chose qu'il lui avait fait, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas au courant « Bonnie demanda.

« Non « Elijah se mît à dire n'aimant pas ça.

« Bien on arrive » Elijah continua de suite ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est ce que Wyatt avait fait au point que Klaus prenne le risque de lui prendre un prisonnier. Et visiblement ce n'était pas pour jouer avec lui à en croire les dagues qu'il avait prit de la cheminée. Bonnie soupira.

« je vais voir ce que je peux faire, on doit vraiment le trouver « Bonnie répondit puis raccrocha. Les originelles se regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Elle est énervée « Elric se mît à dire.

« klaus fait des cachoteries, son gardiane Casey aussi, super l'alliance « Aiden disait ironiquement à ses frères.

« Bon on y va « Elijah déclara en ouvrant le côté conducteur de sa voiture invitant sa famille à monter pour enfin trouver Klaus. Même s'ils étaient sur la voie de trouver des informations sur Hope, visiblement Klaus avait encore une fois créer l'urgence. Il fallait vite le trouver pour le bien de tous.

« Le petit vieux va attendre j'ai compris « Aiden disait en regardant le chauffeur de bus qui lui avait parlé du vieux qui les recherchaient. Pourquoi cherchait-il à la fois Lester et Bonnie ? se demandait Aiden puis de toute manière, peut être qu'il était arrivé à destination de Mystic Fall donc autant rentré. Bonnie sortît de l'amphithéâtre pour descendre, mais elle s'arrêta encore une fois en entendant son téléphone. Elle le prît de suite et répondit.

« Allo » Elle disait perdu. Stefan resta à regarder Alaric qui était assis sur le canapé mal en point. Pour une femme, cette Leila lui avait foutu un sacré droit.

« On a un problème » Stefan déclara arrêtant Bonnie sur place. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

« Damon a été enlevé par quelqu'un de ton alliance « Stefan déclara ayant de la peine pour Alaric qui était en train de mettre de la glace sur son visage. Il avait été assez stupide de croire qu'il pouvait l'empêcher de prendre Damon, oui naïf. Stefan n'entendît rien un moment, en effet Bonnie resta paralysé se demandant si c'était une blague, c'était quoi ce délire. Klaus, Slevin, le prisonnier et maintenant Damon avait disparu et le plus étrange c'est que ce n'était pas Wyatt qui était la cause de toute ses emmerdes, c'était son alliance même. C'était son alliance qui menaçait les originelles afin de trouver Slevin, c'était son alliance qui avait pris inconsciemment un prisonnier de Wyatt et c'était son alliance qui venait de kidnapper Damon et tous ça sans qu'elle en soit informer. Wyatt avait raison, elle ne contrôlait rien dans sa propre alliance, la moindre des choses lorsqu'on fait une alliance c'est d'être synchrone et en parfaite harmonie sauf que non, elle, elle avait droit à une alliance qui se la jouait solo et qui avait un problème de confiance vis-à-vis d'elle. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle se sentant débordée d'un coup. Stefan fronça les sourcilles perdu en entendant le silence de Bonnie, mais il continua.

« Il lui a posé des questions à propos de Slaves « Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées subitement comprenant que son alliance savait à leur tour à propos des Slaves, mais s'il savait la même chose qu'elle il devrait comprendre que Damon n'était pas le responsable alors pourquoi l'enlever.

« J'arrive « Bonnie déclara seulement puis raccrocha. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle un long moment sentant son cœur devenir lourd entre la menace de Wyatt et la disparition Damon. Elle se sentait débordée d'un coup. Elle inspira et expira se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle respire, elle fît ça puis d'un coup elle se mît à courir dans l'établissement pour rejoindre à toute vitesse sa voiture. Elle descendît à toute vitesse les escaliers de la fac. Elle courra à l'extérieur pour prendre sa voiture ce qui attira l'attention de Seth qui la regardait courir en furie. Seth vît ensuite Elena qui était à son tour en train de regarder en direction de la jeune fille qui courrait en furie. Elena resta à regarder la sortie perdu en effet se demandant pourquoi Bonnie était là ? et pourquoi courrait-elle ? Elle se ressaisît un moment se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle allait partir, mais elle entendît quelqu'un parlait.

« Elena c'est ça « Elena se retourna et vît Seth qui était debout derrière l'accueil.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais Evan est un enfoiré de première « Seth déclara ce qui intrigua Elena qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce qu'il a des vues sur toi et j'en ai marre de voir le même refrain habituelle « Il répondit.

« Merci de t'inquiéter mais j'ai un copain « Elena déclara à un Seth qui rigola

« C'est ce qu'elle dise toute « il répondit. Elena fronça les sourcilles puis avança

« Désolé, mais qui es tu ? » Elle demanda. Seth approcha sa tête de la jeune brune.

« Un ange « il déclara. Elena resta à le regarder perdu, elle allait parler, mais le téléphone de Seth sonna. Il répondit de suite puis se rassit sur sa chaise ignorant Elena qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'en alla ensuite confuse.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Demarest : Heart of Gold <strong>

_**Je veux vivre,**_  
><em><strong>Je veux donner<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai été mineur<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ce sont ces expressions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne donne jamais<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cela me garder la recherche<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je me fais vieux.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Garde-moi la recherche<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je me fais vieux.<strong>_

« Hey « Damon ouvra les yeux en grand choqué par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Leila qui avait mit toute sa force pour le réveiller et enfin l'interroger sur ce qu'il savait. Damon bougea mais s'arrêta sentant que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et que ses poignets étaient attachés, l'un d'un côté et l'autre de l'autre côté. Il avait les bras écartaient l'un à l'autre. Il leva donc la tête perdu en voyant qu'il était suspendu. Il essaya de tirer, d'enlever ses poignets ce qui fît sourire Leila qui s'était assis sur une chaise en face de son corps.

« Ne cherche pas à te libérer de ses chaînes, elles sont ensorcelés, tout comme ce manoir en fait, tu te trouves dans un des sanctuaires des sorcières que Wyatt n'a pas réussi à détruire lors de sa chasse aux sorcières « Elle déclara apportant des précisions sur les alentours. Damon regarda donc les alentours en questions et vît effectivement un manoir mais vide, il n'y avait que des pièces vides. Les seules choses présentent dans la pièce étaient la chaise sur laquelle était assise Leila et la cheminée à côté au loin. Damon ne dît rien comprenant à travers sa position et l'endroit où il était qu'il n'était pas là pour s'amuser.

« Intéressant » Damon disait en scrutant les alentours vides. Il voulait voir l'extérieur, mais les fenêtres étaient étrangement fermées. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder Leila qui était assise sur la chaise.

« Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas là pour un cours d'histoire « Il continua essayant de tirer sur les chaînes sans succès. Cette salope l'avait bien eu. Elle avait eu par surprise avec son anévrisme à la con, un anévrisme qui était bien plus puissant que celui de Bonnie. Déjà qu'avec celui de Bonnie, il avait eu du mal alors le sien l'avait mit chaos. Alaric avait essayé de l'empêcher de le prendre, mais le pauvre Alaric n'était qu'un humain et croire qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose contre cette garce était naïf. Tout comme Damon était naïf de croire qu'elle se contenterait de discuter avec lui autour d'un cocktail, un cocktail qu'il n'avait même pas gouter.

« Non, je suis là pour que tu me parles de ces Slaves que tu as libéré dans la forêt interdite tu sais cette forêt que tu as franchi dans l'Ardes « Damon resta à la regarder se souvenant qu'elle lui avait parlé de ces Slaves dans le Mystic Grill. Mais il ne comprenait rien à ce dont elle était en train de lui parler. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas la même langue que lui. Il se mît à rire ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il rigolait, ha si peut être parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler, et elle ne semblait pas le croire.

« Je vais sûrement me répéter « Damon se mît à dire tout en rigolant.

« Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont ces Slaves » Leila resta assise à l'examiner pour savoir s'il était sincère.

« Ce sont des créatures que les sorcières ont enfermés dans la forêt interdite de l'Ardes, celle qui sont responsables des tortures, des meurtres sur d'innocentes victimes »

« Si vous avez le responsable pourquoi je suis là ? » Damon demanda perdu ne comprenant pas la raison de sa capture. Leila se mît à sourire, elle se leva de sa chaise pour se mettre en face de Damon et le prendre par la mâchoire.

.« Toi, on peut dire que tu joues bien l'innocent « Elle déclara en regardant les yeux perdus de Damon qui ne comprenait rien.

« Peut être que c'est parce que je ne sais rien et je ne piges rien à ce que tu me racontes depuis tout à l'heure. Si j'ai libéré des Slaves ou peu importe je n'en étais pas conscient« il déclara totalement perdu se demandant c'était quoi le délire des sorcières. Elle resta à le tenir la mâchoire un moment n'aimant pas savoir s'il disait la vérité ou pas.

« je te soupçonne de les contrôler, ils sont sous ton contrôle sinon comment expliquait qu'ils marquent les victimes des mêmes cicatrices que tu as eu, peut être que si je te fais souffrir, ils apparaitrons qu'est ce que tu en penses monsieur je fais mon innocent « elle déclara. Damon resta à la regarder.

« Je pense que vous devriez revoir vos talents de détective » Il déclara seulement ce qui fît sourire Leila qui tenait toujours la mâchoire à Damon.

«Voyons si tu diras la même chose dans quelques heures « Elle déclara en mettant ses deux mains sur le visage de Damon ce qui intrigua celui-ci qui la fixait perdu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fai »

« J'ai entendu dire que la douleur ne pouvait plus t'atteindre « elle déclara en fermant les yeux sous les yeux de Damon qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Mais tu sais les souvenirs peuvent être dangereux et torturant « Damon commença à gigoter comprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Chut doucement « elle disait, mais Damon bougea ne voulant pas peu importe ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle récita une formule et subitement Damon arrêta de bouger. Leila ouvra les yeux et recula de Damon. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu voyant qu'il ne voyait rien, il ne voyait que du noir. Leila vît l'expression confuse de Damon qui avait littéralement les yeux noirs. Il était plongé dans les ténèbres qu'elle avait incorporées dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais, je vois rien « Damon disait en montant le ton. Il gigota dans tous les sens ne supportant pas de ne plus rien voir.

« Je te refais vivre les ténèbres de la prison et « elle leva la main et Damon se mît à hurler lorsqu'il sentît ses os se brisaient un par un. Il hurla n'ayant pas vu la douleur venir surtout cette douleur. Op putain se disait Damon, c'était exactement la même douleur qu'il avait ressenti dans l'Ardes, la pression en lui, les os se brisaient, sa chair s'arrachaient. Cette même chair qui essayait de retenir les os qui étaient en train de se tordre un par un en lui.

« La douleur « Elle déclara. Damon hurla ne pouvant se retenir de crier sa douleur de sentir chacun de ses os se brisaient. Leila vît les chaînes se déchainaient à cause de Damon qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle resta à regarder Damon hurler, puis s'assît sur sa chaise pour admirer le sang qui coulait au sol à cause de ses os qui se cassaient.

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu as l'intention de me faire « Tyler avoua perdu les yeux fermés. Il était allongé sur le canapé et fronçait les sourcilles un peu sceptique par rapport aux pouvoirs d'Aria. Aria lui avait proposé de l'aider, elle était agenouillée par terre derrière le canapé et avait ses mains posées sur les tempes de Tyler.<p>

« Si ma théorie est juste à propos de Soul, je vais me servir de toi pour entrer dans la tête de Soul et voir ce qu'il voit » Aria répondit. Les vampires avaient le pouvoir de rentrer dans tête d'un mourant, de lui faire voir des choses ou de voir ce qu'il voit alors elle avait l'intention d'entrer dans la tête de Soul et de voir ce qu'il voyait.

« Moi est ce que je peux le voir, tu peux m'emmener jusqu'à lui ? Si ta théorie est bonne « Tyler déclara faisant des guillemets ayant encore des réticences par rapport aux théories d'Aria. Tyler ouvra subitement les yeux intrigué de ne pas entendre une réponse d'Aria. Il vît Aria qui était en train de le fixer la tête penché en sa direction. Les deux se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à qu'elle parle.

« J'ai bien peur que tu doives me faire confiance sur ce coup « Aria disait sérieusement. Les deux restèrent à se regarder sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait un problème de confiance entre eux, entre les originelles et Bonnie et entre les originelles et lui à vrai dire entre les originelles et tout le monde. Tyler resta paralysé.

« J'ai bien peur aussi « il déclara ce qui fît légèrement sourire Aria qui était admirée par Tyler.

« Ferme les yeux « Elle déclara toujours agenouiller derrière Tyler.

« Dit moi ce que tu vois hein « Tyler demanda toujours les yeux fermés. Il comptait vraiment sur elle, il avait besoin de savoir si Soul était réellement parti ou qu'au contraire, il avait été toujours là. Et à vrai dire dans tous les cas, il se sentirait mal. Il se sentirait mal si Soul était réellement parti et qu'Aria lui avait donné de faux espoir, il se sentirait mal si Soul avait toujours été là mourant, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas Soul qui l'avait abandonné, mais lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé de croire Aria au début, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre compte que c'était lui qui l'avait laissé tombé. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, ce sentiment de culpabilité qui était en train de l'envahir avant même qu'Aria entre dans sa tête. Aria sentait que Tyler se posait beaucoup de trop de question, qu'il n'était pas à son aise, et cela ne l'aidait en rien.

« Il faut que tu te détendes « Elle déclara ayant besoin que Tyler joue la passerelle vers Soul.

« Je suis détendu « Il déclara. Aria le regarda puis vît les mains de Tyler qui était croisées sur son ventre. Il n'arrêtait pas de les bouger.

« Non tu ne l'es pas et c'est sérieux là j'ai besoin que tu joues la passerelle et là je ne vais pas y arriver, si tu es tendu « Elle déclara en le regardant. Tyler ouvra les yeux et regarda Aria qui avait la tête penché vers lui. Les deux restèrent à se regarder un moment. «

« Ok deux secondes » Il disait en restant à regarder Aria qui le fixait. Il reprît sa respiration, inspira et expira sous les yeux d'Aria qui restait à le fixer.

« C'est bon « Elle demanda en voyant Tyler qui était en train de refermer ses yeux. Il se remît bien dans sa position.

_**Je suis allé à Hollywood**_  
><em><strong>Je suis allé à Redwood<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai traversé l'océan<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai été dans mon esprit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>c'est comme une fine ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui me tient recherche<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je me fais vieux.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Garde-moi la recherche<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je me fais vieux.<strong>_

« Oui « Il répondit à une aria qui était perdu face à l'attitude de Tyler qui se montrait anxieux, il était anxieux de savoir, anxieux espérant que Soul aille bien, mais espérant aussi qu'il ne l'ai pas laissé tombé, c'était un peu confus dans sa tête. Aria referma les yeux à son tour se sentant plus en pouvoir maintenant que Tyler avait l'air d'être calmé. Aria resta un moment les yeux fermés, elle les ré ouvra au bout d'un moment. Elle se retrouva debout sur un pont tout blanc qui n'avait aucune bordure. Elle regarda le chemin perdu, il n'y avait que du noir autour, rien du tout tous ce qui était éclairé était le pont sur lequel elle était. Elle se rapprocha du bord pour voir ce qu'il y avait en bas, mais elle ne vît que du vide, du noir. Elle s'éloigna ayant un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis du vide donc elle préféra rester au milieu du pont bien éloigné des bords.

« C'est bizarre je suis sur une sorte de pont blanc, et si je ne fais pas attention à où je marche je peux tomber dans un vide qui m'a l'air profond « Aria déclara en regardant les deux côtés du pont qui menait visiblement à un chemin. Tyler restait les yeux fermés tranquilles au manoir des originelles à écouter Aria. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'un pont de la bouche de Soul.

« Soul franchi un pont pour me rejoindre « Tyler avoua ce qui intrigua Aria, elle n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus car Tyler précisa sa pensée.

« C'est grâce à ce pont qu'il a pu passer de l'Ardes à moi » Aria tourna sa tête pour regarder un des côtés.

« Je ne sais pas de quel côté je dois aller « Elle avoua

« Le pont est un passage de l'Ardes à moi, d'un côté tu trouveras les portes de l'Ardes, et d'un autre «

« Les portes qui mènent à toi « Elle continua à la place de Tyler qu'il confirma par son silence.

« On va faire au pif » elle se mît à dire ne sachant pas de quel côté elle devait aller. Elle avança doucement faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendît la voix de Tyler.

« Soul franchi ce pont pour me rejoindre « Aria tourna sa tête et décida donc de marcher sur le pont qui n'avait pas de bord rien du tout qui était aussi plutôt fin. Fallait faire à attention pour éviter de tomber.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »Tyler demanda au bout d'un moment. Aria roula des yeux

« Je commence juste à marcher« Elle disait se disant qu'il était quand même assez impatient comme mec. Tyler fronça les sourcilles

« ha bon, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure « Il déclara en fronçant les sourcille. Aria s'arrêta d'un coup comprenant. Elle soupira

« Le temps n'est pas perçu de la même manière visiblement « Elle se mît à dire n'aimant pas ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se dépêcher de le trouver pour qu'il aide à trouver Slevin avant que les problèmes arrivent.

« Je dois me dépêcher « Elle se mît à dire, elle allait utiliser sa vitesse rapide, mais elle n'arriva pas. Elle s'arrêta puis regarda son corps comprenant que ces pouvoirs ne marchaient pas ici. Elle décida tout de même de se dépêcher. Elle accéléra donc le pas. Elle commença à courir, mais s'arrêta au bout d'un moment en voyant une rupture sur le pont.

« Le pont a été coupé « Aria révéla en s'arrêtant ce qui intrigua Tyler. Elle se mît au bord et s'accroupît pour voir la coupure, le pont avait été comme désintégrer par quelque chose.

« On dirait que quelqu'un l'a coupé » Tyler resta à réfléchir se disant que ce n'était pas normal que le pont soit détruit. Cela voulait dire que Soul ne pouvait pas le contacter.

« Ce n'est pas normale, si le pont est coupé, Soul ne peux pas me contacter, le pont est le moyen de Soul pour communiquer avec moi « Tyler se mît à dire toujours les yeux fermés. Aria se rendît vraiment compte que quelque chose clochait avec Soul et Tyler surtout avec Soul. Elle se releva perdu.

« Qui aurait pu le couper ? » Elle demanda puis baissa la tête en entendant du bruit. Elle vît le pont commençait à se désintégrer sous ses yeux, elle recula instinctivement pour ne pas tomber.

« Il se désintègre tout seul » Elle disait ayant une réponse à sa question. Pourquoi se désintégrait-il seule, c'était insensé. Etait-ce Soul le responsable ? Ou Tyler ? Elle fronça les sourcilles tout en reculant.

« Tu dois le trouver vite » Tyler se mît à dire réalisant enfin que quelque chose clochait. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, visiblement ce qu'Aria supposait était peut être vrai. Peut être qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas laissé, mais qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le contacter. Aria vît que la désintégration progressait de plus en plus vite. Elle se retourna et décida d'essayer de l'autre côté.

« J'aurai peut être plus de chance de l'autre côté « Elle déclara en marchant dans l'autre direction. Elle accéléra le pas tout en regardant les alentours.

« Soul « Elle cria en avançant, mais tous ce qu'elle entendît c'était l'écho de sa voix. Elle continua à avancer intrigué, d'autant plus intrigué lorsqu'elle vît au loin un Loup Garou, un immense Loup Garou. Elle s'arrêta puis courra

« Je crois que je le vois » Aria déclara subitement, elle se mît à accélérer puis courra ayant l'impression que le pont n'en finissait pas.

« Il va bien ? » Tyler demanda mais Aria ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de courir puis l'appela.

« Soul « Elle cria puis fronça les sourcilles en voyant que le pont était brisé de ce côté-là aussi. C'était quoi ce délire ? Le pont était coupé des deux côtés pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas contacter Tyler. Elle examina le vide et remarqua que la distance qui séparait son côté de celui de Soul était grandiose voire immense. Pas étonnant que Tyler n'avait aucune nouvelle.

« Soul « Aria cria, mais tous ce qu'elle voyait c'était une énorme boule de poils qui était recroquevillé. Elle vît des entailles sur son pelage comme si quelque chose l'avait coupé de partout.

« Soul « Elle répéta. Soul ouvra un œil et vît de l'autre côté une jeune femme blonde. Il resta à la regarder un moment

« Aria « Il disait d'une voix fatigué. Aria ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant que Soul était faible. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il suffisait de voir son pelage et surtout dans sa manière d'avoir dit son prénom, il y avait une fatigue anormale. Elle le regarda de loin ne comprenant vraiment rien à ce qui se passait.

« ça fait un moment que tu ne t'es pas montré « Elle déclara seulement voulant voir à quel point Soul avait l'air en point. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher à cause du vide alors elle allait essayer d'examiner son état de cette distance. Soul resta à la regarder n'arrivant pas à bouger, il restait dans sa position sans rien dire un moment ce qui intrigua Aria qui attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Soul « Elle répéta attendant qu'il parle ce qu'il fît, mais pas pour dire quelque chose de rassurant.

« Derrière toi « Soul déclara seulement en regardant derrière Aria. Celle-ci entendît subitement des grognements derrière elle, d'énormes grognements. Comment cela était-il possible ? Soul était sensé être le seul Loup Garou non. Aria resta paralysé n'aimant pas du tout les yeux de Soul qui montraient de la peur. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis se retourna petit à petit. Elle recula d'un coup en voyant une créature qui ressemblait à un Loup Garou sans vraiment en être un. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder n'aimant pas du tout ses canines et surtout ses yeux extrêmement rouge, rouge de sang, oui il avait envie de sang et ses yeux le reflétait très bien.

_**Laissez-moi chercher**_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vous me tenir la recherche<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je vieillis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai été mineur<strong>_  
><em><strong>un cœur d'or.<strong>_

_**...**_

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Aria murmura sentant son cœur se ralentir. Tyler fronça les sourcilles lorsqu'il sentît les mains d'Aria posé sur ses tempes devenir moites.

« Quoi ? » Tyler demanda comprenant que quelque chose clochait

« Il y a un autre Loup Garou enfin je crois que c'est un Loup Garou» Elle répondit seulement.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Tyler demanda ne comprenant vraiment rien. Aria ne dît rien, elle resta à reculer du Loup Garou qui marchait en sa direction cherchant à la faire reculer ce qu'elle fît sans problème. Aria baissa la tête perdu en direction du sol qui se dérobait sous les pas du Loup Garou. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder comprenant qu'il était responsable de la destruction du pont, de la destruction de la passerelle qui permettait à Soul de communiquer avec Tyler, rectification de rejoindre Tyler.

« Le temps des Loup Garou est fini » Le Loup Garou déclara en face d'Aria qui ne comprenait pas. Le Loup Garou sauta subitement sur Aria, mais celle-ci tomba dans le vide, elle se rattrapa au bord du pont puis vît la tête du Loup Garou qui la regardait.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda au Loup Garou qui resta à la regarder, il disparût subitement laissant Aria seule. Celle-ci resta les yeux grands ouverts et allait se relever, mais elle vît que le bout de pont sur lequel elle était en train de se tenir était en train de disparaître.

« Tyler, je vais tomber « Aria disait à Tyler. Celui-ci fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il y a en bas ? » elle demanda subitement ne sachant pas comment se sortir de la situation. Elle tourna sa tête et vît Soul qui était en train de la regarder assis de l'autre côté. Merde, la distance était énorme, le vide entre eux était énorme. Elle resta à le regarder n'aimant pas le voir dans cet état, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point.

« Rien de bon, Aria tu devrais te réveiller « Tyler se mît à dire en posant ses mains sur celle d'Aria qui les avait posées sur ses tempes. Aria resta à regarder le vide puis Soul.

« Il y a Soul, à l'autre bout « Elle disait en fixant Soul ne voulant pas le laisser. Tyler resta ses mains posées sur celle d'Aria.

« Laisse tombé, une autre fois, réveille-toi « il disait sachant pertinemment que si elle tombait s'en était fini d'elle. Il pourrait chercher Soul une autre fois après avoir compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Là c'était trop dangereux, c'était sans issue, oui littéralement et étrangement il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ce risque pour lui, il ne voulait pas être responsable si quelque chose lui arrivait sauf qu'Aria était visiblement têtue. Elle tendît sa main vers Soul qui allait refermer les yeux, mais il les ré ouvra en entendant Aria criait son nom.

« Soul » Elle hurla en tendant sa main ce que Tyler entendait.

« Aria « Tyler cria voulant qu'elle écoute et visiblement Soul était de ce même avis. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle se décide à sortir de sa tête.

« Va t'en « Soul disait seulement, mais Aria ne l'écouta pas, elle allait le sortir de là.

« Saute, prend de l'élan et saute, viens avec moi « Elle cria à Soul qui bougea subitement.

« Je ne peux pas « Il disait puis essaya de se relever sur ses pattes, mais il n'avait tellement pas de force qu'il retomba.

« Aria reviens « Tyler disait sentant les mains moites d'Aria sur son visage. Il ouvra subitement les yeux se disant que peut-être c'était à lui de la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait paralysée les mains posées sur son visage. Il resta à regarder le visage d'Aria qui était au dessus de lui, elle semblait effrayée.

« Aria « Tyler disait voulant qu'elle se réveille, mais celle-ci restait à regarder Soul.

« Soul, saute je te prendrais au vol « elle disait

« On est trop loin l'un de l'autre va t'en « Il disait n'arrivant à peine de parler.

« Merde essaye tu veux bien « Elle hurla surprenant les deux Loup Garou qui l'entendaient. Tyler resta à la regarder voyant qu'elle semblait vraiment vouloir sauver Soul. Il resta à fixer la jeune originelle qui avait les yeux fermés et arborait un visage inquiet pour Soul.

« Laisse-toi tombé « Elle continua. Soul resta à la regarder puis vît qu'elle restait le bras tendu attendant.

« Fais-moi confiance « elle continua sous les yeux de Tyler et Soul qui sans le savoir la regarder de la même manière, ressentant le même sentiment. De l'étonnement vis-à-vis de sa volonté de le sortir de là.

« Ok » il déclara. Tyler resta à regarder Aria toujours allongé n'aimant pas ça. Soul se mît au bord du pont décidé à suivre les ordres d'Aria qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir d'ici tant qu'il ne bougerait pas.

**_(...)_**

»je vais prendre de l'élan et à trois tu tombes « Elle déclara en commençant à se balancer pour pouvoir rattraper Soul en plein vol. Elle se balança un moment

« Maintenant « Dès qu'elle finit Soul tomba et celle-ci tomba au niveau de Soul. Elle le rattrapa de suite et entoura ses bras autour de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se réveiller, mais elle n'arriva pas. Elle ouvra les yeux sous le choque, un choque que Tyler pouvait voir et qui l'inquiéta.

« Tyler je n'arrive pas à me réveiller « Elle déclara sentant la peur l'envahir. Tyler se retrouva paralysé en voyant la peur sur le visage de la jeune originelle. Il resta à réfléchir se disant qu'il pouvait peut être faire quelque chose, il devait réfléchir. Il réfléchit un moment ayant une idée. Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra à son tour voulant à tout prix les sortir de cette situation.

« On va mourir « Soul disait les yeux fermés n'ayant plus aucune force. Aria regarda le vide profond. Elle resserra fortement le corps de Soul contre elle, puis ferma les yeux n'aimant pas du tout la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. D'un coup, Soul et elle tombèrent sur une paroi dure. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent séparés à cause du choc. Aria gémît de douleur tout en ouvrant les yeux. Elle ouvra les yeux encore plus grands lorsqu'elle vît qu'elle était tombée sur le pont. Elle se releva se demandant comment c'était possible. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder les alentours et vît que le pont sur lequel elle était, était en train de se reformer au fur et à mesure des deux côtés. Elle ouvra les yeux surprise se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Il y a un autre pont » Elle disait ce qui soulagea Tyler.

« J'ai crée un autre pont « Tyler déclara en posant une main sur son torse soulagé que son idée ait marché. Putain avec Aria fallait être réactif se disait-il. Elle le prenait au dépourvu, mais heureusement pour elle qu'il savait gérer les situations de crise parce que là c'était une situation de crise.

« Comment tu as fais ça « Elle demanda étonné en voyant le pont se reformait sous ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas j'avais une chance sur 2 que ça marche, mais Soul m'a toujours dit que c'était grâce à moi s'il arrivait à venir alors pourquoi pas « Tyler disait surprenant Aria qui resta à regarder les alentours vraiment étonné par Tyler.

« Ok « Elle disait ne cachant pas l'étonnement dans sa voix. Ce petit était malin se disait-elle.

« J'imagine que tu es du côté de l'Ardes, il faut que tu reviennes dans mon monde avec Soul pour que je puisse le ramener « il déclara. Aria se tourna subitement et vît Soul. Elle courra de suite pour vérifier son état. Il était vraiment mal en point, il fallait qu'elle le ramène de l'autre côté. Elle n'hésita puis porta l'immense Loup Garou. Elle gémît ressentant le poids de Soul sans ses pouvoirs de vampires.

« Cela va prendre du temps « Elle disait en marchant tout doucement avec le corps de Soul. Tyler esquissa un léger sourire ce qu'Aria pouvait entendre. Elle marchait, plus elle marchait, plus elle vît le corps de Soul se transformait en humain petit à petit dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Soul puis leva la tête. Elle ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant Tyler qui tendait la main en sa direction. Elle sourît comprenant la signification.

« C'est donc ce que tu vois à chaque fois que tu apparais » Elle disait en parlant à Soul. Elle avança tenant le corps humain de Soul puis s'arrêta en face de Tyler.

_**(...)**_

_Elle ouvra_ subitement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Tyler qui la regardait n'attendant que ce moment depuis tout à l'heure. Les deux restèrent à s'admirer un moment jusqu'à que Tyler parle.

« Soul « Il se mît à dire en se relevant. Aria se releva à son tour. Les deux virent Soul qui était à côté d'Aria son corps humain nu allongé par terre inconscient. Tyler prît de suite la couvrante sur le canapé puis se dirigea vers Soul. Il posa la couvrante sur son corps puis s'accroupît.

« Hey « Il disait perdu en voyant son ami inconscient. Il mît son oreille près de sa bouche pour entendre son souffle. Il resta un moment sous les yeux d'Aria qui voyait que le jeune Loup Garou était vraiment inquiet. Tyler se retrouva soulager d'un coup en voyant que Soul avait un souffle régulier.

« il a besoin de se reposer « Tyler disait en tournant sa tête vers Aria qui était en train de regarder le sol perdu dans ses pensées comprenant que Soul n'était pas en état de l'aider.

« Il n'est pas en état de m'aider « Elle disait en serrant son poing légèrement agacé ce que Tyler savait.

« Désolé « Il déclara voyant l'agacement d'Aria qui se lisait sur son visage. Celle-ci resta à le regarder sans rien dire puis prît son portable et s'éloigna pour contacter ses frères et leur dire qu'il était dans la merde pour trouver Slevin. Elle n'avait aucune piste. Tyler resta à regarder Aria parler avec ses frères toujours agenouillé près de Soul comprenant que les originelles étaient dans la merde s'il ne trouvait pas Slevin. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder Soul se demandant pourquoi il y avait un intrus dans sa tête. Soul pourrait répondre à cette question en se réveillant se disait-il vraiment inquiet par rapport à ce mystérieux intrus qu'Aria avait croisé dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Le prisonnier ouvra subitement les yeux et la bouche en grand horrifié. Klaus fît semblant de regarder sa montre<p>

« Plus que 3 heures avant ton départ dans le pays magnifique qu'est l'Ardes « Le prisonnier fît in grognement

« Esp » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir encore une fois car Klaus planta la dague.

« Mauvaise réponse « il déclara seulement. Il resta à regarder le prisonnier puis sa montre. Katherine soupira fatigué à son tour que cela faisait des heures qu'elle et Klaus admiraient un prisonnier qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu de parler.

Bonnie arriva en furie au manoir, elle s'approcha et vît Stefan qui était en face d'Alaric celui étant toujours avec sa poche de glace sur son front.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé « elle demanda en se mettant en face d'Alaric qui avait aussi un verre à la main pour apaiser sa douleur.

« Une certaine Leila de ton alliance est venus interroger Damon, elle lui a posé des questions à propos de créatures, de Sla» Alaric ne finit pas sa phrase à cause de la douleur, mais Bonnie comprît

« Slave « Bonnie continua surprenant Alaric et Stefan qui comprenaient qu'elle aussi avait fait des recherches de son côté. Alaric hocha la tête

« Oué »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Stefan demanda. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour regarder Stefan qui était juste à côté d'elle.

« ça serait trop long à tout expliquer, mais ces Slaves innocenterais Damon, je crois pas qu'il a un lien avec les meurtres « Bonnie disait surprenant Stefan qui ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Alors pourquoi ton alliance voudrait sa peau alors qu'il savent à propos de ces créatures « Stefan déclara ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Celle-ci leva la tête vers Stefan trouvant sa question pertinente. C'était vrai si son alliance était au courant tout comme elle à propos des Slaves pourquoi avoir kidnappé Damon.

« On doit le trouver « Elle déclara seulement

« Comment j'imagine qu'elle a bloqué sa localisation comme toute sorcière expérimentés « Stefan déclara.

« Tu n'as pas posé un traceur sur Damon ? » Elle demanda intrigué sachant que Stefan l'avait fait, Alaric lui avait dit.

« Damon l'a enlevé, je crois qu'il a deviné pourquoi je savais constamment où il allait « Stefan déclara les bras croisés. Bonnie resta à regarder les deux un moment puis s'assît à côté d'Alaric, elle mît son visage dans ses mains agacées, fatigué, Damon, Klaus Wyatt, cela faisait beaucoup trop d'emmerde dans une journée. Alaric et Stefan la fixèrent perdu se demandant si c'était le moment de se poser sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent ensuite

« Bonn »

« Deux secondes « Elle déclara seulement en levant sa main ayant besoin d'un moment. Elle se releva subitement

« Casey « Elle hurla subitement surprenant Stefan et Alaric qui avait légèrement sursauter ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle hurle dans le manoir. Bonnie s'éloigna des garçons.

« Casey ramène ton cul, je suis au courant pour la disparition de Slevin, Wyatt est venu me voir parce que Klaus lui a pris un prisonnier et là je me rends compte que les originelles me cachent des choses et que toi aussi, alors si tu ne te ramènes pas là maintenant, j'annule ma réception, j'annule tout et surtout notre partenariat parce que là je ne peux pas m'en sortir toute seule « elle cria surprenant Alaric et Stefan qui ne comprenaient rien à ce dont Bonnie parlait. Bonnie attendît un moment, elle resta à regarder en face d'elle

« je suis là « elle entendît derrière elle. Elle se retourna et regarda Casey qui apparut à la vue de tous. Alaric se releva subitement pour se mettre à côté de Stefan. Les deux regardèrent bonnie et Casey qui étaient à leur tour en train de se fixer.

«Wyatt est venu te voir ? » Casey demanda perdu.

« Klaus lui a pris un prisonnier, il veut le récupérer avant ce soir minuit sinon il me prend quelque chose pour compenser sa perte « Alaric et Stefan ouvrèrent les yeux en grand ne pensant pas qu'il y avait d'autres problèmes en plus de la disparition de Damon. Pas étonnant que Bonnie n'était pas d'humeur, elle semblait stressée, anxieuse, pas bien en même temps elle avait une menace de Wyatt au dessus de sa tête et Damon qui se retrouvait sûrement dans une mauvaise posture à l'heure actuelle.

« Damon a disparu, Leila l'a pris, je dois le retrouver ensuite je dois retrouver le prisonnier et j'aimerais que tu m'aides au moins pour Damon « Bonnie disait à Casey. Celui-ci ne dît rien mais à travers la surpris qu'il avait l'air d'avoir, elle comprît qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce que l'alliance avait fait, de ce que Leila avait fait à Damon.

« Tu peux le faire pour moi « Bonnie demanda à un Casey qui était dans ses pensées. Celui-ci se réveilla de ses pensées et soupira.

« Bien, c'est Leila qui l'a pris ? « Il demanda voulant lui rendre service. Bonnie hocha la tête.

« Oui, et elle n'est pas localisable »Elle précisa à un Casey qui ne trouvait pas cela étonnant. Il y avait certains endroits en particulier qui n'était pas localisable.

« C'est normale, il y a des lieux qu'il est impossible de localiser, comme des sanctuaires ou mieux encore des églises » Casey s'arrêta subitement une fois qu'il eut prononcé le mot _église_. Bonnie, Stefan et Alaric froncèrent les sourcilles en voyant le visage surpris de Casey qui avait l'air d'avoir eu une réalisation.

« Oh le con » Casey disait en se parlant à lui-même ce qui attira l'attention de Bonnie qui comprît qu'il avait une piste.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda voulant savoir ce qui venait de passer dans la tête du gardiane en face d'elle qui avait l'air de faire des cachoteries dans son dos. Casey regarda Bonnie un moment puis parla ayant besoin que Bonnie l'aide à trouver Klaus. Une église logique, mais laquelle sur les milliers qu'il existe ?

« Klaus est sûrement dans une église, tu sais dans quel église il pourrait être ?« Casey demanda en regardant Bonnie. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux surprise, et rassuré en voyant le regard confiant de Casey qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé Klaus, donc si Klaus était retrouvé, le prisonnier aussi et elle pourrait rendre ce dernier à Wyatt sans qu'aucune bavure n'aient lieu, sans qu'un conflit apparaisse plus tôt que prévu.

« Va voir les originelles, ils vont arriver, ils connaissent leur frère, si tu leur montres la localisation des églises, ils t'aideront en particulier Elijah, il est resté plus longtemps que les autres avec Klaus donc il connait mieux les endroits que Klaus a fréquenté« Bonnie déclara en pointant Casey. Casey allait partir, mais Bonnie lui prît par le bras.

« Mais avant tu dois m'aider avec Damon « Elle disait ne cachant pas son inquiétude envers Damon ce que Casey voyait. Combien de temps allait-elle s'inquiétait pour lui se disait Casey en regardant les yeux vers étincelants de Bonnie, des yeux qui ne voyaient que Damon même maintenant. Pas étonnant que l'alliance ne lui fasse pas confiance se disait Casey en voyant ses yeux.

« Ok, je me renseigne pour savoir où est Leila et je reviens de suite « Il déclara rassurant Bonnie. Celle-ci enleva sa main et hocha la tête

« Tu as intérêt « Elle répondit honnêtement avant que Casey disparaisse sous ses yeux. Elle resta à regarder le vide laissé par Casey espérant que Klaus et Damon soient vite retrouvés. Elle était en train de regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle entendît Stefan.

« Wyatt t'a menacé ? » Stefan demanda subitement en s'éloignant du canapé pour se mettre en face de Bonnie. Celle-ci leva la tête surprise par la question de Stefan, mais avant tout par l'inquiétude qu'il avait l'air de montrer.

« Oui, mais si on retrouve Klaus, cela n'aura plus d'importance « Elle disait surprenant Stefan et Alaric.

«Combien de problème tu es en train de gérer exactement ? » Stefan demanda perturbé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera Damon »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète « Stefan répliqua de suite.

« C'est rien, maintenant il faut penser à Damon « Elle disait seulement mettant fin à la discussion. Elle s'éloigna de Stefan pour se diriger près du canapé et s'assît attendant que Casey réapparaisse pour lui donner des nouvelles. Alaric et Stefan partagèrent un regard complice sans rien dire. Stefan fît un signe de tête à Alaric pour lui dire qu'il aimerait parler à Bonnie seul. Alaric hocha la tête puis s'éloigna. Il passa à côté de Stefan.

« Je suis sur le porche « Il disait puis s'en alla avec son verre dehors pour prendre l'air. Stefan resta à regarder le canapé puis s'avança. Il s'assît à côté de Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

« Ton Casey va revenir dans combien de temps « Il demanda.

« Très vite j'espère « Elle avoua n'aimant pas l'idée que Damon soit seul avec cette Leila et cela se voyait. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit propos de Wyatt et du fait que visiblement les originelles et toi sommes alliés ? » Stefan se mît à dire ce qui perturba Bonnie.

« Alliés c'est un grand mot vu que chacun fait ses choses de son côté « Elle répondit pensant aux autres.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire « Stefan répondit seulement.

« Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si tu en savais plus sur les meurtres et tu n'as pas donné nouvelle, tu m'as laissé croire que tu t'en souciais pas alors que toute la journée tu essayais de sortir Damon du pétrin « Stefan disait ne comprenant pas le comportement de Bonnie.

« J'essayais de répondre à la volonté de l'alliance qui m'a demandé de résoudre ces meurtres «

« Et parce que cela concerne ton alliance, je ne suis pas concerné « Stefan se mît à dire n'aimant pas le fait que Bonnie le mette dans le même sac que Damon, Caroline, Elena. Ok lui il avait passé son été loin de Mystic Fall, mais c'était pour Damon, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas de son côté, qu'il ne voulait pas être son allié, qu'il ne voulait pas faire parti de sa vie. Il n'était pas Damon, Caroline et Elena et cela le déplaisait de voir qu'elle le mettait dans le même sac. Bonnie resta à regarder Stefan comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle voyait son incompréhension et étrangement il lui reprochait visiblement ce que Casey et les originelles faisaient c'est-à-dire de faire tout de son côté sans rien dire à personne, c'était un peu ça. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de même qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Tyler à propos du retour de Damon. Elle avait fait tout de son côté croyant que Stefan l'avait laissé tombé comme les autres parce que c'était un peu ce qu'elle avait ressenti cet été. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée par Damon, Elena et Caroline et elle avait fait un amalgame avec Stefan. Elle allait lui répondre, mais ils entendirent la voix de Casey qui était apparu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Fray : You found me <strong>

_**J'ai trouvé Dieu**_  
><em><strong>Au coin de la Première et de Amistad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Où l'ouest<strong>_  
><em><strong>A été tout sauf gagné<strong>_  
><em><strong>Toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fumant sa dernière cigarette<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai dit: «Où étais-tu?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il a dit: «Demandez n'importe quoi».<strong>_

Damon cracha du sang subitement à cause de la douleur qui était en train de le poignarder de plein fouet partout, il ne voyait rien, mais il n'avait besoin de voir pour comprendre que son corps était dans un piteux état. Il cracha ne sentant que du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts toujours noire, il ne voyait toujours rien.

« Je vous jure que si je sors en vie, je vous tue tous autant que vous êtes « Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, il sentît un fouet en argent lui fouettait le dos. Il hurla encore une fois puis sentît quelqu'un lu prendre l'arrière de la tête et chuchotait dans son oreille.

« Ha oué, un suceur de sang pense pouvoir faire quoi contre nous » Un homme blond aux cheveux cours et yeux marron disait. Damon savait, il savait à travers les coups qu'il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir que c'était un Loup Garou. Il n'y avait qu'un Loup Garou pour avoir une telle force, une force tellement grande que le fouet lui entailler profondément très profondément la peau. Leila n'était plus la seule, non maintenant un Loup Garou s'était ramené, un Loup Garou de la meute de John Galagher. Ils étaient deux et les deux ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux loin de là.

« Maintenant dit nous à propos tes Slaves « Le Loup Garou déclara tout en serrant ses chaines que Damon pouvait entendre trainer au sol. Damon toussa ne sentant que du sang dans sa bouche.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parler » Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, le Loup Garou le fouetta encore une fois avec les chaines en argent. Damon gémît tout en crachant du sang.

« Leila à toi, un petit rappel de l'Ardes, lui fera plaisir « Damon n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du fouet qu'il se mît à hurler lorsqu'il sentît ses os se brisaient sous sa peau. Il avait tellement mal qu'il sentait des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Les trois individus regardèrent Damon qui était en train de souffrir le martyr sans rien dire, il se contentait de l'encercler voyant le sang giclait, coulait.

« Les Slaves Damon, les Slaves « Le Loup Garou parmi eux déclara à un Damon qui était assommé par la douleur. Damon allait fermer les yeux, mais il hurla sentant encore une fois sa peau être arraché par ses os qui se battaient tous en duels. A chaque fois que Damon essayait de reprendre sa respiration, il avait le droit encore à la torture. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de vomir, mais tous ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était craché du sang.

« Alors Damon « Damon resta à regarder le noir ne face de lui.

« Je ne sais rien, je vous les déjà dit je ne sais pas qui contrôle ces choses, mais ce n'est pas moi » Il déclara seulement, il s'apprêtait à hurler sachant pertinemment que ce putain de Loup garou et cette pétasse de sorcière allaient le torturer, mais rien ne se passa à la place il entendît la voix du gardiane à Bonnie, ce Casey. Celui-ci était en effet apparu. Il resta à regarder Damon qui était mal en point et fît une tête de dégout en voyant la marre de sang par terre et ne parlant pas du corps de Damon qui était recouvert de marque. Il resta à ne rien dire perdu. Damon leva la tête en sa direction, mais il ne voyait rien. Il savait juste qu'il était en face. Casey resta à regarder les yeux noirs de Damon se disant que Bonnie n'allait pas aimer ça, mais surtout se disant qu'il avait raté un épisode.

**_Où étiez-vous_**  
><strong><em>Quand tout s'écroulait?<em>**  
><strong><em>Tous mes jours<em>**  
><strong><em>Ont été dépensés par le téléphone<em>**  
><strong><em>Il n'a jamais sonné<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tout ce que j'avais eu un appel<em>**  
><strong><em>Il n'est jamais venu<em>**  
><strong><em>Au coin de First et Amistad<em>**

« J'ai raté un épisode je crois « Casey déclara ne comprenant pas pourquoi Damon était dans un tel état. Ils étaient sûrement au courant pour Damon, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait utiliser cette méthode pour le faire parler.

« Pendant que toi tu te charges de Slevin, on se charge des Slaves tu sais ces choses qui sont sortis de la forêt interdite » Le Loup Garou appelé Joe déclara ce qui surpris Casey ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait de Slaves. Ces créatures qui avaient disparus depuis des siècles voir des millénaires.

« J'ai définitivement raté un épisode, peu importe « Il déclara seulement puis se tourna pour laisser apparaître Bonnie. Celle-ci avait suivit Casey qui lui avait dit où le trouver. Bonnie resta paralysée en voyant le corps de Damon et tout le sang. Damon regardait le sol trop fatigué pour la garder relever. Bonnie leva la tête vers Casey qui lui fît signe de la main d'aller voir Damon ce qu'elle fît de suite. Elle courra puis s'arrêta en face de lui marchant sur son sang.

« Damon »Elle murmura choquée, de le retrouver dans un tel état. Elle prît son visage et celui-ci releva la tête, mais il ne voyait rien, il voyait que du noir ce que Bonnie remarqua à travers ses yeux noires. Il resta la tête relever surpris d'avoir entendît la voix de Bonnie.

« Bonnie « Il disait espérant que ça soit elle, que quelqu'un soit arrivé, qu'elle soit venue. Bonnie resta à le fixer un moment, elle regarda ensuite son corps et vît des cicatrices sur le corps de Damon, des cicatrices qui ressemblait étrangement aux cicatrices qu'il avait eut en revenant de l'Ardes. Elle allait toucher le corps de Damon, mais elle s'arrêta réalisant la torture qui avait été utilisé contre lui, celle de l'Ardes. Elle resta à ne rien dire énervée, c'était le mot. Pas étonnant que Damon lui reproche de s'allier avec eux. Elle tourna sa tête subitement et les fusilla du regard.

« Vous « Elle déclara ne cachant pas ses sentiments de haine qui s'était emparé d'elle. C'était comme si elle était à la place de Damon. En même temps elle avait vu ce que l'Ardes lui avait laissé physiologiquement et psychologiquement. Elle était avec lui les mois suivants sa libération, elle avait subi les moments d'absence de Damon lorsque celui-ci sombrait dans des pensées sombres. Il avait tellement sombrait qu'il ne s'en était pas remis et eux tous ce qu'ils faisaient c'était attiser encore plus de haine, de souffrance. Casey remarqua le regard de Bonnie et comprît, il comprît qu'il devait calmer les choses. Il en avait raté des choses se disait-il. Il avança et se mît entre Bonnie, et l'alliance.

**_Lost et insécurité_**  
><strong><em>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyin 'sur le plancher<em>**  
><strong><em>Entouré, entouré<em>**  
><strong><em>Pourquoi avez-vous attendre?<em>**  
><strong><em>Où étiez-vous? Où étiez-vous?<em>**  
><strong><em>Juste un peu de retard<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<em>**

« Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu « Casey avoua en se mettant entre Bonnie et les autres n'aimant pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer. N'aimant pas le regard de Bonnie tout comme l'alliance en face de Bonnie qui était en train de l'examiner. Il examinait le fait que cette sorcière était vraiment pas digne de confiance, non il suffisait de voir son inquiétude envers ce vampire pour comprendre que ce qu'il croyait terminer, était toujours d'actualité. C'est-à-dire sentiments. Il était hors de question que cette sorcière et ce vampire recommencent le calvaire qu'il avait fait subir à tout le monde. La mort du conseil était toujours en travers de leur gorge alors la sorcière en face d'eux avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire, à faire attention à ses actes et les laisser continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Leila sourît voyant que Casey essayait d'apaiser la tension qui était apparu subitement ce que Damon pouvait sentir à son tour. Il resta à regarder le sol n'entendant que le silence.

« Il n'y aucun mal entendu » Leila se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie qui n'aimait pas son sourire.

« Damon dirige ces Slaves, ce qui explique les souffrances que ces créatures ont engendre à chacune des victimes et ce qui explique aussi les cicatrices des victimes. Les Slaves vengent leur maître « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdus puis se releva tandis que Casey ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait raté. Il fixa ensuite Damon réfléchissant à ce que l'alliance venait de dire ce qui lui paraissait logique.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Si ces Slaves sont dirigés par quelqu'un ce n'est pas par Damon, il est innocent « Bonnie déclara les regardant tous. Elle attendait que la femme en face d'elle lui réponde, mais elle fût surprise lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de Casey.

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi j'ai pris du temps avant de guérir des blessures des chauves souris » Casey se mît à dire en tournant sa tête vers Bonnie et Damon. Bonnie regarda Casey perdu.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Casey commençait à faire le lien avec les chauves souris, Damon, les meurtres tous. Son cerveau avait tout connecté en un instant.

« La chose qui expliquerait que les chauves souris n'ont pas attaqué Damon c'est que celui-ci les dirige « Casey disait comprenant ce dont l'alliance était en train de parler. Il leva subitement la tête et tomba sur le regard de Bonnie qui fixait espérant qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Damon était innocent un point c'est tout.

« Retire ce qui te passe par la tête, Damon était autant surpris que nous lorsque les chauves souris sont apparues, mais Wyatt lui est au courant que ses Slaves sont en libertés, vous ne pensez pas que cela peut être un tour de Wyatt « Elle déclara en les regardant tous.

« Tu es naïves, ton jugement est altéré et tout le monde de l'alliance le sait, regarde toi tu le défends encore alors qu'il a peut être torturé tous ces gens «

« il ne l'a pas fait « Elle répliqua seulement se décrédibilisant envers l'alliance qui n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle défende encore ce vampire alors que tous ce qui lui demandait c'était de ne pas le défendre, de ne pas ressentir pour, de ne pas les mettre dans la merde.

« Quelqu'un nous a envoyé une lettre, nous disant expressément que Damon était celui responsable et que les créatures suivaient ses volontés, et ses volontés sont de tuer, ton vampire est un tueur, l'Ardes l'a bousillé, tellement bousillé qu'il ne peut pas s'arrêter de boire et de tuer « Leila répondit tandis que le Loup Garou Joe restait à fixer la sorcière n'appréciant pas du tout son comportement. Oui, ils ne pouvaient tous pas lui faire confiance, l'alliance ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Bonnie se mît à rire vis-à-vis de la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue.

_**En fin**_  
><em><strong>Tout le monde se retrouve seul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Perdre son<strong>_  
><em><strong>Le seul qui ait jamais connue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui suis-je<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui je ne suis pas, que je veux être<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aucun moyen de savoir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Depuis combien de temps elle sera à côté de moi<strong>_

« Et cela ne vous parait pas trop facile, vous recevez une lettre qui accuse Damon, et vous vous ne dite pas que quelqu'un veut le rendre responsable, quelqu'un comme Wyatt a qui appartienne ces créatures « Bonnie déclara hallucinant se demandant s'ils étaient naïves, stupide. Casey secoua la tête surprenant encore Bonnie car il prenait clairement parti pour l'alliance et non pour elle.

« Wyatt ne ferait pas ça » Casey déclara. Les deux restèrent à se fixer

« Parce que cela l'arrange que tu as le pouvoir de l'alliance, lors de la réunion tu auras toute la puissance de tes pouvoirs, tu seras véritablement le conseil et cela arrange Wyatt dans la mesure où plus tu as du pouvoir, plus il pourra en récupérer à la fin » Casey se mît à dire à une Bonnie qui le savait déjà. Elle savait pourquoi Wyatt ne la tuait pas parce qu'il avait espoir de récupérer ses pouvoirs, elle savait.

« Damon est innocent soit vous me croyez soit non « Elle déclara. Elle regarda ensuite Damon en face d'elle voyant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à suivre la conversation à cause de la douleur. Elle resta à le regarder puis tourna sa tête encore une fois.

« Il rentre avec moi et si jamais vous le retouchez vous pouvez dire adieu à un accord entre nous » Bonnie déclara en regardant tout le monde y compris Casey qui était en train de fixer Damon doutant à son tour de son innocence, mais Bonnie avait l'air tellement d'y croire, peut être qu'elle avait raison et que quelqu'un cherchait à l'incriminer.

« Tu penses vraiment que cela nous importe, à cette heure-ci tu dépends plus de nous que nous de toi « Bonnie resta à regarder les personnes en face d'elle pensant aux mots de Wyatt dans sa tête.

« Damon est innocent je suis sûre de ça et vous devriez me faire confiance «

« Mais on ne te fait pas confiance, tu as tué le précédent conseil pour ce gars, et là tu défens sans voir la vérité en face » Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour libérer Damon des chaines, celui-ci allait tomber, mais elle le rattrapa en mettant ses bras autour de son corps. Damon resta la tête posé sur son épaule assommé.

« Je suis là » elle murmura ce que seul lui pouvait entendre. Il sentît subitement le noir de ses yeux disparaître et il voyait la pièce vide dans laquelle ils étaient enfin. Il regarda ensuite le sol comprenant que Bonnie l'avait libéré du sort. Elle resta à le tenir puis le força à mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle regarda les autres comprenant que là c'était trop. Personne ne lui faisait confiance visiblement et tout le monde faisait les choses dans son dos. Wyatt avait raison, elle ne contrôlait pas son alliance, elle ne contrôlait personne que ça soit Casey ou Klaus ou les gens en face d'elle. Personne ne la prenait en considération et c'était ce qui faisait la faiblesse de son alliance tandis que Wyatt lui il savait contrôler ses hommes, il avait du charisme, il était un dirigeant, elle elle était pour chacun de son alliance encore qu'une gamine cela la rendait triste de voir ça, mais c'était à ce moment, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux, elle n'avait pas besoin de gens qui ne lui faisaient pas confiance, de gens qui faisaient des coups en douce, qui ne l'informaient de rien, qui faisaient leur cachotier. De la confiance, de l'estime, du respect c'était ce qui leur manquait tous. Leur comportement l'insultait. Elle pouvait se démerder sans eux, sans ce manque de respect, sans ces mensonges, sans cette méfiance, ce n'était pas de ces gens là qu'elle voulait être entouré, ce n'était pas de ces gens là qu'elle avait besoin. Elle se ressaisit de ses pensées puis parla surprenant Casey.

« Bien la réunion est annulé tout comme la possibilité de faire une alliance, faite passer le message à tout le monde « Bonnie déclara froidement s'en foutant de leur alliance à la con. Elle pouvait survivre seule, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de la solitude. L'alliance était sensé être sa béquille, mais en fin de compte elle n'était qu'un poignard de plus.

_**Lost et insécurité**_  
><em><strong>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lyin 'sur le plancher<strong>_  
><em><strong>Entouré, entouré<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pourquoi avez-vous attendre?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Où étiez-vous? Où étiez-vous?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Juste un peu de retard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<strong>_

« Bonnie « Casey déclara en montant le ton espérant ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bonnie le regarda froidement ne voulant plus à faire à lui.

« Croire que je dépends de vous est une erreur, de toute manière on a rien d'une alliance alors dite le à tout le monde, c'est fini, je me démerderais toute seule pour m'occuper de Wyatt »

« Comment ? Tu as besoin de la puissance du pouvoir du conseil « Casey déclara n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

« NON ! « Bonnie hurla subitement surprenant les gens en face d'elle. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle vît que Damon allait tomber. Elle le prît, putain il n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de gens de confiance « Elle continua en les regardant tous puis elle se concentra sur Casey.

« Qui viennent quand je les appelle, ou qui ne fasse pas de choses derrière mon dos » Elle déclara en faisant passer un message surtout à Casey. Ces derniers jours, elle avait souvent appelé, et il n'avait pas répondu trop occupé à chercher Slevin. Il ne s'était jamais montré alors qu'elle avait appelé et en plus de ça il lui avait caché le fait que Slevin avait disparu ou même que Klaus avait disparu avec un prisonnier. Il le savait, elle en était persuadée, mais Casey avait joué son solo. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en ce genre de personne.

« Si vous vous approchez encore de lui, vous aurez à faire à moi « Bonnie termina ne voulant plus débattre sur le sujet. Elle disparut ensuite sous les yeux de tout le monde avec Damon. Elle réapparut au manoir subitement avec Damon, elle ne sentait que le sang de Damon sur elle, c'était horrible.

« Damon « Stefan déclara puis s'approcha et aida Bonnie. Il força Damon à mettre son bras autour de ses épaules puis le traina jusqu'au canapé. Bonnie se regarda et vît tout le sang de Damon qu'elle avait sur elle choqué. Encore choqué par ce que ces anciens alliés avaient fait. Elle s'approcha et s'assît sur la table basse en face du canapé pour regarder Stefan qui était en train d'allonger Damon sur le canapé.

**_Tôt le matin,_**  
><strong><em>Les séjours en ville<em>**  
><strong><em>J'ai été Callin '<em>**  
><strong><em>Pendant des années et des années et des années et des années<em>**  
><strong><em>Et vous ne me laissait aucun message<em>**  
><strong><em>Ya jamais m'envoyer pas de lettres<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu as du culot peu<em>**  
><strong><em>Prenant tout mon monde<em>**

**_[Refrain 3 et outro]_**  
><strong><em>Lost et insécurité<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyin 'sur le plancher<em>**  
><strong><em>Où étiez-vous? Où étiez-vous?<em>**  
><strong><em>Lost et insécurité<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyin 'sur le plancher<em>**  
><strong><em>Entouré, entouré<em>**  
><strong><em>Pourquoi avez-vous attendre?<em>**  
><strong><em>Où étiez-vous? Où étiez-vous?<em>**  
><strong><em>Juste un peu de retard<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Pourquoi avez-vous attendre?<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour me trouver, me trouver<em>**

« Normalement il ne risque plus rien « Elle déclara en regardant Damon qui était allongé. Alaric resta debout à côté de Bonnie surpris à son tour ne s'attendant pas à voir Damon dans un tel état. Stefan utilisa de suite sa vitesse rapide pour ramener un sceau d'eau et une serviette. Il s'assît sur le canapé à côté de Damon et passa de l'eau sur ses blessures sous l'œil de Bonnie. Elle restait à regarder Damon inquiète ce qu'Alaric remarqua. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie attirant le regard de celle-ci qui leva la tête pour le regarder. Ils restèrent à se regarder puis les deux regardèrent Stefan prendre soin de Damon inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis à ton alliance ? » Stefan demanda d'un coup. Il y eut un long silence avant que Bonnie parle.

« Ce n'est plus mon alliance, ce n'est plus d'actualité « Elle répondit seulement surprenant les deux. Elle se releva subitement

« Je reviens, je dois savoir si Klaus a été retrouvé « Elle se mît à dire n'ayant pas le temps de rester avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas que Wyatt agisse. Il lui avait fait une menace claire, elle devait trouver son compagnon avant que Wyatt exécute sa menace, non surtout pas Wyatt. Leur vrai ennemi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que jusque là ceux qui la mettait dans la merde, était ces alliés et non Wyatt. Elle s'en alla puis sortît du manoir pour se mettre sur le porche. Elle ferma la porte et prît son téléphone.

« Vous en êtes où ? » Bonnie demanda au téléphone à un Lester qui était en train de sortir de la voiture. Elle baissa sa tête pour voir qu'elle avait encore du sang de Damon sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle se change après. Lester hocha la tête

« On l'a trouvé, je t'en dis plus après « Lester se contenta de dire en regardant l'église en face de lui. Aiden, Elijah, Elric et lui restèrent à regarder l'église se disant qu'il était sûrement dans celle-ci. Bonnie raccrocha et se mît à fermer les yeux espérant qu'il trouve le prisonnier. Elle resta à se regarder un long moment jusqu'à que son téléphone sonne encore une fois. Elle répondit encore sachant pertinemment que c'était encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Son téléphone ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes depuis le début de la journée.

« Allo »

« Bonnie c'est Carole, désolé de dérangez, mais j'ai voulu t'emprunter de la boisson pour la réception de ce soir, je sais que tu en as pas mal au manoir des sorcières mais « Carole s'arrêta en regardant la chose énorme qui était dans le salon du manoir. Elle s'approcha un peu avec réticence gardant tout de même ses distances ayant peur. C'était mauvais signe ce genre de chose et elle le savait.

« Mais il y a un cercueil « Elle déclara ayant peur de toucher le cercueil.

« Avec une note « Elle continua en regardant le mot. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand perdu.

« J'ai pris son talisman, garde le avec toi le temps que je règle mes problèmes, je te fais confiance sur ça et prend soin de lui « Carole déclara en lisant la note.

« C'est de Klaus « Elle continua.. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles puis sourît comprenant que cela devait être Slevin. Elle resta à sourire un moment sans rien dire.

« J'arrive «

« Carole » Celle-ci sursauta ne pensant pas que Bonnie allait venir aussi vite. Bonnie avança mais s'arrêta en voyant l'immense cercueil prenant tout le salon.

« Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir » Carole avoua un peu flipper ce que Bonnie comprît. Bonnie s'approcha de suite puis prît la note. Il avait prit le talisman mais Pourquoi ? se disait-elle. Elle hallucinait un peu en se disant que tous ce temps, il avait planqué là, dans la maison des sorcières. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, c'était donc vrai. Il n'avait rien contre Slevin, mais pourquoi prendre son talisman ? Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu. Pour le prisonnier ? En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas rendre Slevin sans son talisman. Elle devait le garder et faire confiance à Klaus sur ça.

* * *

><p>Klaus regardait sa montre ensuite puis le prisonnier qui était en train de reprendre son souffle fatigué par tous ses réveilles, ses sommeils etc. L'hybride à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec lui et cela était beaucoup trop fatiguant même pour lui, même pour un prisonnier comme lui. Le prisonnier resta toujours immobile, paralysé, anesthésié, il fixait Klaus qui était en train de regarder sa montre décidé à le renvoyer en prison.<p>

« Ok bien, dans 10 secondes, je t'emmène à l'Ardes, j'obtiendrais bien mes informations autre part « Il déclara en regardant sa montre puis fît le compte à rebours.

« 9….8….7….6 » Katherine avança et se mît de l'autre côté de l'autel. Elle regarda les yeux du prisonnier qui semblait être en panique lorsqu'il vît que Klaus commençait à être sérieux à propos de faire un tour en prison. Il aimait beaucoup trop sa liberté pour retourner là bas, dans ce lieu sombre qui ne représentait que de la souffrance pour les prisonniers. Katherine sentît sa panique ce qui l'étonna intérieurement, merde se disait-elle, Klaus était vraiment dangereux à tout point de vue dès qu'elle pourrait, elle s'enfuirait très loin, oué valait mieux avec quelqu'un d'aussi malin que lui. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda.

« 5….4….3….2…1…..0 « Klaus soupira et le regarda

« Bon allez mon vieux, on y retourne « Klaus allait poser sa main sur celle du prisonnier, mais celui-ci paniqua.

« Ok, ok qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » Il demanda. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans ce monde pourrie, dans cette prison pourrie. Il tenait beaucoup trop à la liberté pour ça. Klaus resta à le regarder un moment réfléchissant. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait savoir ? il voulait savoir tellement de choses, mais il commença par celle essentielle pour sa famille, pour Lester.

« Hope, je veux que tu me parles d'elle, que tu me dises tous ce que tu sais à propos d'elle « Il déclara ce qui intrigua le prisonnier, mais l'hybride voulait commencer par savoir des choses sur Hope, c'était la moindre des choses de se renseigner, d'apprendre à la connaître pour donner quelque chose à Lester, pour donner quelques choses à sa famille, pour qu'elle ne soit pas oublié.

Le prisonnier resta immobile se demandant s'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais très vite il dût répondre car Klaus allait planter encore plus profondément la dague dans son cœur et l'expédiait d'où il venait.

« On l'a trouvé sous le nom de Heather Bold, c'est tous ce que je sais « Le prisonnier avoua enfin

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? » Il demanda.

«On avait besoin de son alchimie pour obtenir du pouvoir «

« Pas besoin de la tuer non « Le prisonnier se mît à rire trouvant la question un peu stupide de la part de Klaus.

« Éclaire-moi » Klaus demanda.

« Ton alchimie est ton cœur, ton âme sans ça tu meurs, il te rend spécial tu n'imagines pas à quel point» Il déclara.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Il demanda intrigué par sa phrase.

« Les sorcières ne peuvent rien contre, toi personne ne peux rien contre toi non pas parce que tu es hybride, mais surtout parce que tu as de l'alchimie « Il déclara honnêtement. Klaus resta à ne rien dire un moment

« Qu'est ce que Wyatt attend pour venir me chercher et me prendre mon alchimie « Il demanda. Le prisonnier resta à ne rien dire. Klaus lui montra le talisman encore une fois pour qu'il n'oublie pas son moyen de pression et qu'il parle.

« Que tu ressentes des sentiments humains » L'hybride ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant si c'était une blague. Ressentir des sentiments humains ? c'était quoi ce délire.

« Quoi ? »

« Les sentiments sont le déclencheur de ton alchimie. L'alchimie est la transformation d'un cœur impur à un cœur pur. Tu as le cœur le plus pourrie de tous les vampires Klaus « Le prisonnier se mît à dire en rigolant, mais cela ne faisait pas rire du tout l'hybride.

«Mais regarde toi, à te soucier ta famille, tu sais ce que tu peux rapporter en pouvoir pour Wyatt, un cœur aussi impur que toi qui devient pur, ton cœur est la clé au pouvoir. Wyatt te prépare, ne le vois tu pas » Katherine fronça les sourcilles à son tour se rendant compte qu'elle avait raté pas mal de choses avec ces prisonniers. Ce Wyatt avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plans pour l'hybride en face de lui.

« Il a utilisé Hope contre moi » Klaus se mît à dire réalisant qu'ilé tait vraiment la cible. Hope n'était pas un plan B, elle était le plan qui permettait à Wyatt de revenir sur le plan A. Wyatt n'attendait que ça, qu'il ressente.

« Non, il me voulait dans son camps «

« On a fait des recherches entre temps, tu nous aurais rien rapporté si tu serais venu avec nous «

« Tu es le premier être à être né d'un amour impur et pas de n'importe qui, tu es le fils d'Esther et Slevin, bien sûre que c'est toi qui l'attend pour le bouquet final « Son interlocuteur continua faisant son malin. Klaus se mît à sourire en voyant l'air moqueur du prisonnier. Il le regarda un moment puis pencha sa tête encore plus pour lui poser la question essentielles, sa question essentielles.

« Et comment peut on vous tuer ? » Il demanda subitement ce qui fît encore plus rire le prisonnier.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire «

« Alors on peut vous tuer « Klaus déclara arrêtant le prisonnier qui arrêta de sourire d'un coup. Le prisonnier ne dît rien puis se ressaisit

« On est des gardianes avant tout alors oui on peut nous tuer » il déclara à un Klaus qui était au courant, c'était vrai que la plupart faisait un amalgame entre prisonniers et alchimistes. Oui, le prisonnier en face de lui était un gardiane qui avait subi une expérience raté. Il faisait parti de ces humains qui avaient eu du pouvoir, mais qui en avait utilisé à mauvais escient. Il avait acquis plus de pouvoir en tuant au lieu de sauver des vies. Il avait décidé de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir voila pourquoi les sorcières les avaient condamnés à la prison. Mais Wyatt leur avait donné encore plus de pouvoir, il leur avait donné un peu de sa force, de sa haine, de tout. Klaus resta à le regarder.

« Alors on peut tuer un gardiane ? » Klaus disait encore une fois prenant le prisonnier à son propre piège. Il ne dît plus rien

« tu vas me dire comment on peut vous tuer, toi et surtout Wyatt « Il déclara.

« Je ne vais rien te dire du tout « Il déclara. Klaus resta à ne rien dire un moment puis regarda Katherine.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Kat ? » Celle-ci sourit

« Abandonne le là bas »

« Je ne sais pas, tu étais ami avec Angel non « Le prisonnier se mît à dire subitement attirant le regard de Klaus.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Je sais c'est tout comme je sais que sa famille est la seule famille de gardiane qui a pu être tué voila ta réponse, si c'était ton ami tu dois savoir comment ? »

« ce sont des créatures qui n'existent plus depuis longtemps « Klaus répondit seulement ce qui intrigua Katherine qui ne comprenait pas la discussion entre les deux.

« Voila pourquoi on est immortel « Il répondit seulement n'en disant pas plus car Klaus savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Klaus s'avança encore

« Comment tuer Wyatt ? Comment les sorcières ont réussi à tuer les alchimistes «

« Je ne sais pas « Il déclara seulement. Klaus le regarda sérieusement

« Tu mens mon ami, elles avaient une épée, comment se sont elle procuré cette épée « Il demanda.

« Je te jure j'en sais rien «

« Menteur » Klaus déclara.

« Je jure tous ce que je sais c'est que Wyatt s'est asssuré que Hope meurt parce qu'elle savait, c'est tout ce que Wyatt nous a dit« Le prisonnier déclara.

« Comment elle savait ? »

« Je ne sais pas «

« Comment ? » Klaus hurla faisant sortir son visage de vampire

« Friedrich « Le prisonnier disait sentant que Klaus n'avait pas le temps.

« Et je jure que c'est tous ce que je sais, Friedrich lui a dit j'imagine, mais dans tous les cas, les deux sont « Le prisonnier n'eut pas le temps de finir car Klaus lui planta la dague surprenant Katherine à cause des bruits suspects qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tourna sa tête d'un coup entendant des bruits à l'extérieur. Il resta à regarder la porte lorsqu'il vît la porte être ouverte de force alors qu'il s'était chargé de bien la barricader, mais il suffisait de la voir s'ouvrir pour qu'il comprenne qui était là. Katherine et Klaus virent Elijah entrait en premier, suivit de Elric, Aiden et Lester. Les 4 avancèrent ensemble et s'arrêtèrent en ligne en voyant Katherine et Klaus et surtout le prisonnier qui était pétrifié sur l'autel.

« Katherine « Elijah disait ne cachant pas sa surprise. Katherine leva la main et le salua sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait « Elle déclara à un Elijah qui sourît

« Je suis fier de toi « il disait se moquant légèrement. Aiden avança le premier.

« Désolé frère, mais on doit ramener ce type à Wyatt avant que cela dégénère « Aiden se contenta de dire ignorant Elijah et Katherine. Klaus descendît les marches de l'autel et avança vers eux.

« Ça tombe bien j'en avais fini, venez prenez le » Il déclara en tendant ses bras en direction de l'autel. Ses frères se regardèrent puis regardèrent Klaus intrigués se demandant à quoi il jouait. Pourquoi était-ce aussi facile? ils se dirent tous en même temps, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin préssé de récupérer le prisonnier pour avancèrent tous en fil indienne et se mirent autour de l'autel.

« Mais garder la dague dans son cœur, histoire qu'il ne se venge pas sur nous maintenant, vaut mieux le rendre dans cet état « Klaus disait voulant que le prisonnier reste paralysé de peur qu'il se venge, mais aussi qu'il parle à propos de Hope et il était hors de question que Lester sache. Lester resta à regarder le corps du prisonnier intrigué d'autant plus intrigué en voyant que Klaus n'avait pas hésité à lui planter des dagues un peu partout. Ses frères se chargèrent d'enlever les dagues des mains et des chevilles seulement, ils les enlevaient toutes sauf celle du cœur. Lester leva subitement la tête vers Klaus puis descendît les marches de l'autel.

« A quoi tu joues ? Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre un prisonnier de Wyatt « Lester disait intrigué ayant un mauvais préssentiment. Klaus resta à regarder son petit frère qui s'était arrêté en face.

« Puis où est Slevin ? Les gens le cherchent « Elijah demanda au loin.

« Pas besoin de vous inquiéter je gère « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Lester vers sa main. Il vît le talisman de Slevin ce qui l'intrigua ce que Klaus remarqua.

« C'était mon moyen de pression, mais je vais le rendre à SLevin « Il disait en souriant laissant ses frères perdus. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Tu caches quelques chose « Lester disait trouvant bizare que Klaus torture un prisonnier puis ensuite le libére aussi facilement dès leur arrivé. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent quelque chose. Klaus perdît son sourire et regarda son frère.

« Rien, j'essaye simplement d'avancer dans nos recherches, grâce à ma méthode j'ai appris des choses comme comment tuer Wyatt, parce que là on a besoin de coup d'avance « Enfin en quelques sortes se disait-il. Il avait surtout appris une nouvelle énigme en plus. Hope savait comment, mais elle était morte. Lester avança et se mît très près de Klaus ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il trouvait que son escuse était acceptable, oui il avait fait ça pour accélerer le pas parce que Bonnie et les autres étaient la ramasse cet été. Wyatt en apprenait des choses tandis qu'eux ils n'avaient rien enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Klaus et Lester se fixèrent un moment.

« Qu'est ce que Wyatt t'a fait ? il a laissé entendre qu'il t'avait chamboulé « Lester demanda visage près de son grand-frère n'aimant pas ce que son instinc lui disait, c'est à dire que quelque chose clochait. Klaus se mît à sourire.

"Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était meilleur que moi, mais je voulais lui montrer de quoi je suis capables" Klaus se contenta de dire jouant sur son égo. Tout le monde savait qu'il était capable de provoquer quelqu'un simplement pour satisfaire son égo, tout le monde le savait, mais là Lester n'avait pas confiance.

« Allez Lester, laisse tombé, on remballe « Aiden disait au loin ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lester était aussi méfiant. En fait si, Lester était toujours méfiant de Klaus même maintenant. Il avait beau lui dire que Klaus était en voie de changer, Lester n'y croyait pas. Lester et Klaus étaient comme des chats et chiens depuis tout petit.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu les as peut être mis dans ta poche, mais je n'ai pas oublié qui tu es « Lester déclara faisant soupirer ses frères derrières. Lester prouvait leur pensé à tous y compris la pensé de Klaus qui se mît à sourire jouant son personnage le mieux possible.

« Ouaw, j'ai peur « Il déclara seulement.

« Les, laisse tombé « Elijah répéta à son tour voulant que son petit frère arrête de persecuter Klaus. Il descendît les escaliers de l'autel, mais fronça les sourcilles surpris en sentant un souffle à côté de lui. Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Lester utilisait sa vitesse rapide en direction de Katherine. Il prît celle-ci qui ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant ce que lester lui voulait. Surtout lorsqu'il mît ses mains fortement sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que Klaus nous cache ? » Il demanda subitement à Katherine en l'hypnotisant. Katherine allait parler de suite contrainte, mais Klaus arriva et poussa Lester loin de Katherine. Il prît le visage de celle-ci et se transforma énervé.

« Tais-toi « Il ordonna en montant le ton. Katherine resta à le regarder les yeux pétrifiés à cause de Klaus qui lui faisait peur. Klaus se rendît compte qu'il s'était laissé déborder surtout lorsqu'il sentît le regard curieux de tous ses frères derrière lui qui le fixait perdu se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Klaus se tourna délicatement libérant Katherine. Il vît sa famille, ses frères qui avaient compris grâce à ce qu'il venait de faire que quelque chose clochait.

« Tu caches quelques chose « Lester disait.

« Désolé de dire ça, mais oué mec, tu caches quelques choses « Aiden continua. Klaus resta à les regarder, il allait parler, mais Lester utilisa encore une fois sa vitesse rapide pour parler à Katherine, mais Klaus se mît en face de lui et le propulsa encore au loin. Celui-ci tomba dans les bancs de l'église. Lester se releva et regarda Klaus, celui-ci allait faire oublier à Katherine, mais Lester le plaqua au sol au milieu des bancs et le prît par le col.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches ? » Lester disait n'aimant pas le sentiment qui était en train de l'envahir. Elric soupira agacé en regardant ses deux frères qui étaient au milieu de l'église entre les bancs.

« Bon c'est ridicule, je m'en charge « Elric disait en se dirigeant vers Katherine. Klaus tourna sa tête voyant qu'Elric s'approchait de Katherine.

**To kill : Family**

_**When you go and the wind blows you home**_  
><em><strong>You were wrong and the fault was your own<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were always gonna end up back here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Friends who stayed, ones who raged and wrote and appeared<strong>_

_**The difference between a rut and a grave is an inch**_  
><em><strong>Caught in between the earth and a rock like a pinch<strong>_

_**I don't sit so well**_  
><em><strong>On the banks of Boston<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are in my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are in my blood<strong>_

« NON ! » Il hurla ce qui intrigua Lester qui voyait la peur sur le visage de Klaus qui ne voulait pas que Katherine parle. Klaus essaya de se débattre, mais Lester le retint fortement par le cou. Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda son petit frère qui ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant le regard de Klaus qui avait l'air inquiet pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que Klaus ne veut pas nous dire « Elric ordonna à Katherine en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Lester et Klaus restèrent à se fixer tout en écoutant à côté Elric et Katherine. Celle-ci ouvra la bouche.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir « Klaus se mît à dire à Lester. Mais dès qu'il finit sa phrase. Katherine parla.

« Wyatt a tué Hope « Katherine révéla à Elric qui ouvra les yeux en grand tout comme Aiden, et Elijah. Ils la regardèrent tous puis tournèrent la tête en direction de Lester et Klaus qui étaient au milieu des bancs. Lester ouvra les yeux en grand subitement sous les yeux de Klaus qui était en dessous de lui. Klaus savait que Lester n'était pas en train de le regarder à ce moment, il était en train d'assimiler ce que Katherine venait de dire. Ils restèrent tous silencieux dans l'église essayant tous d'assimiler la nouvelle. Klaus sentît petit à petit les mains de Lester se crispaient sur son col.

« Comment ? » Lester se mît à dire en regardant Klaus. Celui-ci ne dît rien un moment

« Je ne vais pas me répéter Klaus, comment ? » Klaus essaya de se montrer froid, mais la froideur ce n'était visiblement plus lui.

« Il l'a torturé « Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Lester donna un coup de poing à Klaus. La tête de celui-ci vacilla sur le côté. Klaus resta à regarder sur le côté comprenant qu'il avait besoin de se défouler sur lui.

« Partez avec le prisonnier « Klaus ordonna à tout le monde subitement puis tourna sa tête pour voir Lester qui était en train de le regarder. Lester tourna subitement la tête pour regarder le prisonnier.

« Non » Il hurla, il allait se lever pour se diriger vers le prisonnier, il était hors de question que Wyatt récupère son prisonnier après ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était hors de question que Klaus le laisse s'approcher du prisonnier. Klaus prît Lester par la taille et le plaqua au sol se mettant au dessus de lui.

« J'ai dis allez vous en « Il hurla puis lança le talisman à Elijah qui le rattrapa surpris.

« Rendez-le à Bonnie « Klaus continua ayant comprit qu'il devait divertir la peine de Lester. Lester allait lui donner un coup de poing, mais Klaus le retint. Il regarda son petit frère.

_**And you hung up to dry and you're strange**_  
><em><strong>You're strange god knows, but you're loved, loved, loved<strong>_  
><em><strong>You resolve that you're never looking back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were young, far too young for words like that<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were always gonna end up back here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Friends who stayed ones who rage and wrote and appeared<strong>_

_**The difference between a rut and a grave is an inch**_  
><em><strong>Caught in between the earth and a rock like a pinc<strong>_

« Je suis plus fort que toi Les, tu as toujours été le plus faible « Il disait à son frère essayant d'attiser la colère de son petit frère sur lui ce qui marcha. Lester lui donna encore un coup de poing faisant propulsé Klaus qui se retrouva plaqué contre le confessionnal. Lester regarda les alentours sentant sa colère montait, d'autant plus lorsqu'il ne vît plus sa famille dans les alentours. Il allait partir, mais Klaus se mît derrière lui et l'étrangla essayant de le retenir. Il avait son bras autour du cou de Lester.

« Wyatt doit récupérer son prisonnier, tu l'as toi-même dit « Klaus disait en murmurant dans l'oreille de Lester. Il avait l'impression de parler à un animal qui ne savait plus ses repères, qui ne savait plus qui il était.

"Lache-moi " Lester hurla en mettant ses deux mains sur le bras de Klaus qui ne le voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

C'était exactement le processus de douleur de Lester à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il avait cru Luciana morte, il avait réagi de la même manière et là maintenant sa fille. Putain c'était sa fille se disait Lester, c'était l'être qu'il avait eu avec Luciana, l'amour de sa vie. L'être qu'il n'avait même pas vu naître, grandir, rien, tous à ce qu'il avait droit c'était d'apprendre qu'elle était morte. Il avait l'impression de connaître que la mort, sa vie était faite que de ça. Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à Luciana ? Le pire c'était qu'elle était morte à cause de Wyatt, à cause de cette histoire d'alchimie. Quand est ce qu'il arrivera à vivre sans mort autour de lui. Les sentiments n'avaient fait que le rendre malheureux et il se retrouvait constamment à espérer que ça change, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas appris la leçon. Il aimait, il souffrait et il ré aimer, c'était un perpétuel recommencement, c'était pathétique, sa vie était pathétique, il était pathétique. Klaus avait raison depuis le début, il avait raison de ne pas ressentir, Klaus avait eu raison à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il était pathétique, il était pathétique. Tout son être était pathétique. Il essaya de se débattre, mais Klaus ne le lâchait pas. Il restait derrière lui à le retenir par le cou ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

"Stoppe, peu importe ce que tu penses vouloir faire c'est mauvais, soit rationnel " Klaus déclara subitement réveillant Lester de sa rage. L'hybride hallucinait un peu de se rendre compte qu'il était sacrément hypocrite. C'était exactement ce que Slevin avait osé lui dire et ce qu'il avait osé ignorer. Etre rationnel, quel idée ? lui ne l'était pas, lui detestait la rationnalité et pourtant c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire à Lester et c'était en ça qu'il comprenait **_qu'il se souciait_**. Il se souciait plus qu'il ne le pensait car il conseillait Lester des choses que lui n'était pas prêt à faire. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Lester finisse comme lui. Il ne souhaitait à personne de finir comme lui, il était pourrie de l'intérieur et il était hors de question que son frère empreinte les mêmes routes que lui. Il était fait pour ressentir, depuis tout petit il ressentait des choses que lui et sa famille n'avaient jamais ressenti. Lester n'était pas destiné à finir comme lui, il n'était pas destiné à finir comme Esther ou comme Friedrich. Klaus se reveilla de ses pensées brutalements lorsqu'il sentît un coup de tête que Lester lui avait donné. Il libéra Lester puis mît sa main sur son nez choqué par la force du coup. Il le toucha pour regarder son sang sur son doigt. Lester se retourna subitement et Klaus ne le vît pas venir que Lester lui donna un coup de poing puis un coup de genou ne retenant pas sa colère. Klaus tomba au sol surpris.

"Rationnel "Lester hurla subitement hallucinant face au fait que Klaus lui dise ça. Klaus Ileriane celui qui n'avait jamais été rationnel de toute sa vie.

"Ma fille est morte et toi tu me demandes d'être rationnel " Lester déclara en relevant le corps de Klaus en le prenant par le col. Il le plaqua contre le banc et le regarda.

"Tu ne sais rien à propos de sentiments, tu ne sais rien à propos d'amour " Lester déclara en regardant Klaus qui le regardait comprenant toute sa haine.

"Montre moi" Klaus répliqua subitement figeant son petit frère.

"apprend moi, soit son père et pleure là comme tout père pleurerais sa fille" Klaus déclara attirant les gros yeux de Lester qui restait à le regarder sous le choque. Oui, il n'était pas trop tard pour agir en tant que père, il n'était pas trop tard pour en être un. C'était à travers les larmes qu'il pouvait en être un. . Il resta à le regarder pensant à toute sa vie et étrangement elle se résumait à de la mort. Il avait l'impression d'être noyé dans cette avait été mort après la mort de Luciana, même maintenant, même en sachant qu'elle était en vie, il n'arrivait pas à vivre parce qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreur après sa mort. Il était devenu quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas destiné à être et cela se répercutait sur sa vie actuelle. Aujourd'hui, dans ce siècle, il ne se sentait pas heureux pour autant alors que Luciana était en vie parce que la vie l'avait rendu terne, la vie l'avait éteint après sa mort, après les horreurs qu'il avait fait alors étrangement il espérait que sa fille soit ce nouveau souffle à sa vie, qu'elle le sorte de la froideur dans laquelle il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Elle était son espoir à une nouvelle vie, à un nouveau à lui. Elle était sensée être sa redemption, elle était sensée être celle qui lui faisait ressentir que tous ce qu'il avait vécu dans toute sa vie valait la peine, que la souffrrance qu'il avait ressenti en croyant que Luciana était morte valait la peine. Elle était son pardon, sa sauveuse, sa vie. Elle était. Oui maintenant il fallait parler d'elle au passé alors qu'elle n'avait jamas fait partie de son présent et pourtant tous ce qu'il resentait était bien là, bien présent alors qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occassion d'être son père.

" J'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être un père " Il déclara, mais visiblement il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir été un pour pleurer parce que sans sans rendre compte c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire à cet instant. Il pleurait la mort d'un être qu'il n'avait pas connu, mais c'était son sang. Luciana et lui avaient réussi à donner vie à un miracle, un miracle pour les vampires qui étaient dans l'impossibilité de se reproduire. Hope était un miracle et il n'avait pas besoin de la connaître pour ça. Mais La mort était toujours plus forte que la vie elle-même.

" Alors agi en tant que père maintenant et ressens " Klaus disait appuyant sur la corde sensible de Lester. Les deux frères ne dirent rien un moment. Klaus mît sa main autour du cou de son frère et le rapprocha de lui.

"C'était ton sang, ta chair, ton espoir, c'était Hope " Klaus disait voulant faire craquer Lester qui tomba à genoux se rendant compte du poid de la souffrance qui était en train de l'envahir. Un poid trop lourd à porter. ll sentît d'autres larmes coulaient sur son visage, il sentît toute les larmes qu'il avait retenu tous ses siècles revenir pour elle, seulement pour elle.

" C'était mon sang " Il cria subitement n'arrivant pas à retenir sa peine. Klaus resta debout à regarder en face de lui tandis que son frère relachait toute sa peine au sein de l'eglise. Klaus serra son poingt comprenant mieux qu'il ne pensait ce qu'il devait ressentir, à vrai dire il comprenait tellement que cela l'avait mit hors de lui aussi lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Hope. Il était loin d'être un sans coeur et c'était impossble de l'être face à la douleur de Lester à ce moment.

_**I don't sit so well**_  
><em><strong>On the banks of Boston<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_

_**You're hung up to dry and you're strange**_  
><em><strong>You're strange God knows but you're loved, loved, loved<strong>_

_**I don't sit so well**_  
><em><strong>On the banks of Boston<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my blood<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon gémît de douleur tout en ouvrant délicatement les yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux, il vît sa cheminé. Il vît aussi deux hommes le regardaient et comprît que c'était Alaric et Stefan. Il les regarda puis releva le haut de son corps tout en gémissant. Il s'assit au bord voyant que ses blessures avaient guéri.<p>

« Ca va ? » Stefan demanda en premier. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui ce qui inquiéta Stefan.

« Où sont ces enfoirés « Damon disait en serrant le canapé de ses mains. C'est bon il se souvenait que cette alliance à la con l'avait torturé. Ces enfoirés lui avait refait revivre sa haine envers eux, mais aussi envers l'Ardes.

« Bonnie s'en est chargé » Damon leva subitement la tête et les regarda

« Comment ? » Il demanda sentant encore sa colère être présente. Alaric et Stefan partagèrent un regard complice ce qui agaça légèrement Damon.

« Comment ? »

« Elle a renoncé à leur soutien « Damon resta à regarder les deux hommes silencieusement. Il resta silencieux se souvenant de la discussion que Bonnie avait eu avec Leila et le Loup Garou. Il eut des flashbacks se souvenant que Bonnie avait véritablement pris sa défense. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus car Stefan parla attirant son attention vers lui.

« Mais j'imagine que cela te ravi, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais « Stefan disait à un Damon qui devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réjouir, mais il fît mine de ne pas comprendre son petit frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que cela doit te réjouir « Stefan déclara honnêtement. Damon resta à le regarder un moment et se mît à sourire

« Quoi cela ne devrait pas me réjouir, Bonnie est juste un pantin pour ces gens là qui se croit meilleur que nous les vampires alors qu'ils sont autant pourries que nous de l'intérieur « Damon déclara honnêtement mettant des mots sur ses pensées. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le bar ayant besoin d'un verre. Stefan resta les bras croisés hallucinant face au comportement de Damon. Bonnie avait renoncé à son projet d'alliance pour lui et tous ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était ça. Il sous estimait beaucoup Bonnie en la traitant de pantin, pour lui c'était ce qu'elle était. Il avait l'air de ne pas concevoir qu'elle faisait ça avant tout pour elle.

« Tu sous estime Bonnie, personne ne l'a forcé à faire une alliance, elle le voulait Damon, elle voulait aider les gens et te réjouir du fait que ces projets tombent en ruine est lamentable de ta part « Stefan avoua se doutant de ce que devait ressentir se mît à sourire tout en buvant, il se retourna et les regarda.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrez que je fasses ? Ne pas haïr ces gens, ressentir, pardonner, avancer, tourner les pages quoi encore saint Stefan, quel est la bonne voie selon toi mon frère « il disait se moquant de l'attitude de son petit frère. Stefan resta à le regarder un moment puis soupira ne voulant pas brusquer Damon, de toute manière les leçons de morale ne marchaient pas, mais il pouvait au moins montrer qu'il se souciait.

« La remercier serait un bon début « Stefan déclara seulement puis s'en alla agacer. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire. Il tourna sa tête vers Alaric qui le regardait.

« Quoi encore ? « Damon déclara. Alaric haussa les épaules.

« Rien je vais être en retard à la réception de Carole, la nuit est déjà tombé « Alaric disait seulement puis se dirigea en direction de la porte. Avant de la franchir, Alaric se retourna.

« Bonnie y sera au cas où cela t'intéresserait« Damon resta à regarder en face de lui puis bu agacé par toutes les leçons de morale qu'Alaric et Stefan essayaient de lui faire depuis le début de la journée. Il continua à boire car au fond de lui cela l'enervait que chacun ne voit pas, ne voit pas qu'il n'était pas prêt à pardonner tous ce que l'alliance avait fait, qu'il n'était pas prêt à considérer que Bonnie avait renoncé à son projet comme si c'était quelque chose de malheureux au contraire pour lui c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit plus leur allié.

* * *

><p>Bonnie restait assise sur le canapé dans la maison des sorcières. Elle attendait les originelles qui devaient venir. Elle était en train de regarder ses mains qui étaient toujours recouverte du sang de Damon. Elle resta à regarder ses mains se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Son but jusqu'à là s'arrêtait à l'alliance et maintenant ? Quel ironie se disait-elle encore se matin elle était pressée de signer leur pacte et maintenant plus rien. Elle avait passé un été inutile. Personne de leur monde n'aura l'occasion de voir la Bonnie qui voulait aider le plus de gens possible, personne n'aura l'occassion de la voir comme elle aurait voulu qu'on la voit et cela l'a rendait triste. Triste de voir qu'elle était toujours l'ado inutile même pas fouchu de garder une alliance, d'avoir le contrôle sur son alliance. Elle était dans ses pensées, mais se réveilla subitement lorsqu'elle vît les originelles entraient un par un. Elle se releva de suite n'attendant qu'eux pour éviter de sombrer dans des pensées déprimantes.<p>

« Vous l'avez « Elle demanda en parlant du prisonnier. Aiden avança puis posa celui-ci sur le canapé. Bonnie resta à regarder le prisonnier un moment puis tourna sa tête. Elijah lui passa le talisman.

« Tiens « Il disait.

« Où sont Klaus et Lester ? » Elle demanda en les regardant tous. Il y eut un long silence, les frères se regardèrent se doutant que Klaus était en train de calmer leur petit frère. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles, mais se retrouva paralysé lorsque ELijha lui répondit simplement pour lui faire comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous.

« Wyatt a tué Hope « Elijah répondit seulement attirant les gros yeux de Bonnie, ne retenant pas sa surprise ce qu'ils voyaient tous. Elle resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi leur dire, mais de toute manière ils n'étaient pas d'humeur.

« N'en demande pas plus « Aiden répondit froidement. Celle-ci ne dît rien, mais elle comprît que c'était surement ça qui avait poussé Klaus à agir ainsi. Pas étonnant que Klaus ait fait des cachoteries. Elle les regarda tous jusqu'à qu'Elric parle attirant son regard vers lui

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, on va se charger de la transaction avec Wyatt ce soir « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas le regard froid d'Elric.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu devras nous faire confiance sur ça « Aiden répondit à Bonnie qui se retourna pour le regarder. Elle vît que les originelles n'avaient pas l'air d'humeur et comprît qu'en effet elle devait leur faire confiance sur ça. Elle comprenait mieux les actions de Klaus, elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était montré cachotier. Elle resta à les regarder un moment se disant que son alliance officielle était peut être rompu, mais elle les avait toujours eux. Ils n'étaient pas parfait, mais ils s'étaient montré là lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, ils étaient partis chercher Klaus à sa demande puis en parlant de Klaus, lui c'était un cas à part. Il ne lui avait rien promis encore elle pouvait considérer que c'était un grand pas de sa part d'avoir osé lui laisser Slevin. Il lui avait fait confiance sur ça et surtout il n'avait rien fait à Slevin, c'était rassurant de savoir, d'être vraiment sûre qu'il n'avait plus aucune haine envers Slevin.

« A une condition « Bonnie répondit subitement. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder le cercueil.

« Vous remettez Slevin a Casey » Bonnie se mît à dire leur donnant sa confiance. Oui, pas besoin de déprimer, son projet officiel était peut être plus d'actualité, le but final si et son alliance officieuse était toujours là. Oui, fallait se ressaisir, elle n'allait pas perdre espoir non elle n'avait pas besoin de l'alliance en plus elle les avait. Puis Hope était morte, Wyatt était donc bien en train de préparer le réveil de ses compagnons. Elijah fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Il demanda.

« J'ai décidé de continuer ma route sans les gardianes, aucune alliance aura lieu alors je ne veux pas le voir« Bonnie révéla surprenant les hommes en face d'eux. Ils restèrent à la regarder un moment puis remarquèrent enfin qu'elle avait du sang sur elle, beaucoup de sang sur elle, quelque chose s'était sûrement passé avec elle aussi. Visiblement la journée de chacun avait été mouvementé.

« Il ne reste plus que nous contre Wyatt ça vous va « Bonnie déclara voulant savoir si les originelles étaient toujours derrière elle. Elle l'était contente de les avoir surtout qu'eux n'était pas prêt à briser leur alliance surtout si cela leur permettait de tuer Wyatt. Aiden s'assît sur une chaise tout comme ses frères.

« Oui « Aiden déclara en croisant ses mains. Il leva la tête et regarda Bonnie parlant au nom de tous.

« On a intérêt à buter cet enfoiré « Il déclara à une Bonnie qui voyait que là tout le monde s'était rendu compte de la dangerosité de Wyatt. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Bonnie hocha la tête d'accord avec Aiden. Il fallait buter Wyatt à tout prix, il était beaucoup trop dangereux. Oui, ils avaient le même but tous surtout que visiblement Wyatt voulait les faire réagir et bien c'était réussi. Ils en faisaient tous une affaire personnelle dorénavant.

* * *

><p>Tyler restait assis au bord de son lit et regardait Soul qui était allongé dans son lit. Il resta à le regarder un moment se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi y avait-il un autre Loup Garou dans sa tête ? ce n'était pas normale. Il posa sa main sur celle de Soul.<p>

« je suis désolé « Il disait s'en voulant encore de n'avoir rien vu. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Soul l'avait abandonné alors que depuis tous ce temps il était dans sa tête.

« D'avoir douté de toi, de t'avoir laissé tombé « Il continua. Il avait laissé tombé et non l'inverse, pendant que tout le monde lui disait que c'était impossible que Soul soit parti, lui il était sûre que c'était possible.

« Tyler « Il entendît sa mère criait en bas. Tyler soupira, pas vraiment d'humeur pour la reception de sa mère, mais c'était important pour elle. Il se releva puis se dirigea vers le miroir pour mettre sa cravate, mais il n'arriva pas. Il soupira puis enleva sa cravate et la posa sur la chaise. Il se contenta de mettre sa veste de costard, cela faisait un peu négligé mais tanpis, c'était mieux, c'était plus relaxe. Il se dirigea de suite vers la porte mais avant de partir, il se retourna pour regarder Soul qui était allongé. Il le fixa un moment pressé que celui-ci se réveille pour qu'il lui parle de vive voix. Il s'en alla ensuite fermant la porte derrière lui pour que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre. Il descendît ensuite les escaliers, mais il s'arrêta de suite en voyant le monde. Il ouvra la bouche en grand, mais la referma de suite lorsqu'il vît sa mère près de la porte qui lui disait de sourire. Elle lui faisait un signe avec ses mains. Tyler la regarda puis se mît à sourire comme sa mère lui disait. Elle rigola

« C'est mieux « Elle disait au loin attirant un réel sourire de la part de son fils. Il descendît les escaliers puis se dirigea vers elle.

« Comment va Soul ? » Elle demanda sachant que son fils était inquiet pour Soul.

« Il se repose « Tyler répondit seulement. Sa mère resta à le regarder un moment.

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas annuler, ce n'est pas très approprié pour lui de se reposer dans ses »

« Ho non, puis c'est pour remercier tout le monde, c'était ton frère « Tyler disait parlant de Jared. Carole et Tyler restèrent à se regarder un moment

« En fait, je reste à la maison ce soir, je vois bien que tu te sens seul sans moi « il déclara. Carole rigola tout en roulant les yeux

« Détrompe toi, ça me fait des vacances de ne pas devoir passer derrière toi pour ranger ta chambre, ou baisser la cuvette des toilettes ou même te forcer à mettre une cravate « Elle disait en serrant les dents agacé tout en prenant le col de Tyler qui avait parfois peur de sa mère, parfois c'était gentil, plutôt beaucoup. Il prît les poignets de sa mère ne voulant pas qu'elle le ridiculise devant tout le monde.

« Maman » Il disait, elle rétracta ses mains se rendant compte qu'elle se montrait agacé pour un rien. Tyler sourît ce qui la fît sourire. Ils restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à que sa mère parle

**Augustana : Sweet and low **

_**Partout où vous allez, tout le monde vous rencontrer,**_  
><em><strong>Rappelez-vous que vos yeux peuvent être vos ennemis,<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai dit, et l'enfer est si proche<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et le ciel est hors de portée<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne renonce pas tout à fait encore,<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai trop à perdre<strong>_

« En fait, c'est toi qui l'a invité « Elle déclara subitement en tournant sa tête vers le jardin. Tyler tourna sa tête et vît Aria qui était assise sur un banc au loin et regardait en face d'elle la fontaine. Il resta à regarder Aria contente qu'elle ai pu venir. Il voulait s'excuser auprès d'elle de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver Slevin. Oui, Slevin avait été retrouvé, mais pas par lui, plûtot par sa mère. Mais il voulait aussi la remercier car sans elle, il n'aurait pas retrouvé Soul et elle avait prit d'énorme risque pour eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai invité « Il déclara attirant le regard surpris de sa mère.

« Une originelle « Elle déclara sceptique n'ayant pas confiance. Tyler ne dît rien, il se contenta de poser un bisou sur la joue de sa mère puis descendît les marches. Sa mère fronça les sourcilles en le voyant se dirigeait vers Aria qui était en train de tenir sa coupe de champagne. Tyler se dirigea vers le bar avant puis prît une bouteille de champagne souriant en voyant Aria regardait son verre étrangement.

« Oué, ma mère est paranoïaque alors la verveine tu ne trouveras que ça ici » Il déclara subitement attirant le regard surpris d'Aria qui leva la tête. Elle regarda Tyler un moment

« Je ne sais pas quel est le pire, mettre de la verveine dans du champagne « Elle disait en regardant son verre trouvant que c'était un sacrilège de transformer le gout du champagne

« Ou que personne ne réalise que ce champagne a été modifié «

«C'est ma mère qui t'a passé le verre « Tyler demanda en s'asseyant à côté d'Aria surprenant celle-ci. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda la mère de Tyler qui était derrière très loin et les fixait.

« Je vois, il n'y a que moi qui ait eu ce traitement de faveur «

« Heureusement pour toi j'ai ramené une bouteille « Il disait en montrant la bouteille. Il prît le verre d'Aria surprenant encore celle-ci puis rejeta le champagne par terre. Il resservît son verre puis lui donna. Elle regarda la main tendue de Tyler en sa direction puis le prît

« Merci « Elle déclara puis tourna sa tête pour regarder en face d'elle la fontaine. Tyler tourna sa tête à son tour et les deux restèrent à regarder la fontaine jusqu'à qu'Aria parle.

_**Me contenir, douce et basse, petite fille**_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, douce et basse, et je vais vous ramener à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, douce et basse, petite fille<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, et je vais vous ramener à la maison<strong>_

« Pourquoi tu m'as invité ? et pourquoi tu te montres plutôt sympathique avec moi, tu n'as pas oublié que j'étais une originelle sanguinaire« Elle déclara en mettant des guillemets sur le mot originelle pour se moquer de l'attitude de la bande qui avait encore du mal avec eux. Encore Bonnie, cela allait, mais ses amis c'était autre choses, c'était comme si seule la sorcière avait comprit qu'il était tous dans le même sac, qu'il était peut être temps de faire la paix. Tyler sourît comprenant qu'elle se moquait un peu de leur attitude à tous.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'as proposé ton aide et je l'ai rejeté à moitié parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi « Il avoua sans regarder Aria. Ils restèrent à regarder en face d'eux sans se fixer.

« Excuse acceptée « Elle se contenta de dire. Tyler rigola puis tourna sa tête vers Aria

« Je n'avais pas fini » Il déclara en la regardant, celle-ci restait à regarder en face puis bu. Il détourna son regard subitement oubliant qu'il était en train de parler à une originelle.

« J'ai rejeté ton aide d'un autre côté, parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que c'est moi qui ait laissé tomber Soul » Il se mît à dire attirant le regard de l'originelle à côté de lui. Les deux se regardèrent

« Elena, Bonnie même toi n'avaient pas cru que Soul m'avait laissé tombé, et moi le seul qui le connaissent mieux que personne j'ai jamais cru qu'il était resté, que quelque chose clochait « Tyler continua se sentant vraiment mal à cette idée.

« Alors accepter ton aide aurait été comme reconnaitre que j'étais un mauvais ami « Aria ne dît rien surprise de voir que le refus de Tyler à la base était plus complexe que ça.

« ça n'aurait pas un lien avec la fille avec qui tu sortais « Aria se mît à dire ce qui surpris Tyler. Il fronça les sourcilles.

« Caroline « il disait ne comprenant pas pourquoi Aria parlait d'elle.

« Lorsque les gens se sentent abandonné une fois, ils ont tendance à croire que tout le monde les abandonne « Elle avoua surprenant Tyler. Il fronça les sourcilles intrigués.

« C'est mon aura qui t'a dit ça ? » Tyler demanda timidement se demandant si elle était capable de voir aussi ces choses là, parce qu'il trouvait que c'était intime. Aria resta à le regarder puis se mît à rire subitement surprenant Tyler. Elle rigola sous l'œil confus de Tyler.

« Non » Elle se mît à dire sérieusement.

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque Lester est parti de ma maison « Aria avoua laissant un silence. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment

« Pas besoin d'aura pour ça, nous les originelles nous ressentons aussi » Elle continua voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi parfois humaine.

« Je ne suis pas une sans cœur, tout comme ma famille, on a juste appris à survivre, à rester ensemble rien qui nous diffère de chacun de vous « Aria continua voulant mettre les choses carte sur table agacé par les préjugés. Ok, elle aimait le sang, ok elle se montrait froide, ok la plupart de ses frères étaient assez bizarre à vrai dire tous, mais au final ils étaient comme n'importe qui.

« Je sais » Tyler répondit ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle.

« Et c'est pourquoi je m'excuse, j'ai eu des préjugés, et peut être que tu as raison à propos de Caroline « Tyler avoua trouvant la théorie de Aria plutôt bonne voire excellente.

« Merci « Elle déclara seulement. Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête pour regarder en face d'eux la fontaine.

« Klaus a été retrouvé ? » Tyler demanda se demandant si elle avait réussi à retrouver son frère.

_**La pluie est va tomber, le soleil va briller,**_  
><em><strong>Le vent va souffler, l'd'eau Gonna Rise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Elle a dit que, le jour venu, me regarder dans les yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Personne ne l'a abandonner tout à fait encore,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous avons trop à perdre<strong>_

« oui, mais étrangement ma famille ne m'en a pas dit plus alors j'imagine qu'il gère « Elle disait trouvant cela bizarres que sa famille ne lui ait pas donné de précision au téléphone. Tous ce qu'il lui avait dit c'était qu'ils avaient retrouvé le prisonnier et qu'ils avaient prévus de le remettre à Wyatt ce soir. C'était tout, pourtant elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans la voix d'Elijah il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle en saura bien plus, de toute manière comme elle le disait avec sa famille fallait pas s'attendre à avoir toute les informations nécessaires, il y avait tout le temps des cachoteries, des mystères, elle avait l'habitude. Tyler tourna sa tête pour regarder l'originelle qui avait l'air dans ses pensées. Il leva subitement sa bouteille de champagne voulant attirer son attention.

.« On devrait célébrer notre partenariat je crois que c'est une évolution « Il déclara en tendant sa bouteille. Aria resta à le regarder puis tendît son verre faisant en sorte que sa bouteille de champagne touche son verre. Les deux burent, Tyler dans la bouteille de champagne et Aria dans son verre tout en se regardant. Ils arrêtèrent en même puis tournèrent la tête pour regarder en face.

« Je t'aime bien Lockwood, tu es jeune, mais tu es fort et réactif sans toi je serais morte « Elle déclara seulement pensant au fait que c'était grâce à Tyler qu'elle étaot sortie de sa tête. Le jeune en face d'elle était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait, il était réactif pas étonnant qu'il ait Soul avec lui, c'était pas un hasard leur rencontre elle en était sûr Lockwood était une valeur sûre. Il ne fallait pas le sous estimé. Bonnie était bien entourée..Tyler sourît comprenant qu'il avait surpris Aria.

« Moi aussi je m'aime « Il déclara surprenant Arie. Elle se mît à rire tout comme Tyler.

« Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre t'aime bien « Aria disait en regardant derrière Tyler pour voir une fille qui les regardait. Il tourna sa tête et vît Camille. Il resta à la regarder un moment ce qui fît sourire Aria.

« Tu peux y allé, j'ai l'habitude de la solitude, j'aime bien ça « Elle disait. Tyler tourna sa tête pour regarder Aria un moment.

« Tu es sûre « Il demanda. Aria le regarda sceptique

« Ai-je l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse « Elle répondit vouLant lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes ses filles qui avaient besoin de compagnie. Tyler leva les bras

« Ok j'ai compris « Il déclara puis se leva. Il posa sa bouteille de champagne à côté d'Aria puis se dirigea vers Camille. Il se retourna subitement et regarda Aria.

« Je t'en dois une « Il déclara.

« Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là « Il continua. Aria se mît à sourire pas du tout convaincu qu'un jour elle aurait encore besoin de son aide.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu auras plus besoin de moi que moi de toi » Elle déclara.

« Mais tu seras là ? » Il demanda. Aria resta à le regarder et sourît

_**Me contenir, douce et basse, petite fille**_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, douce et basse, et je vais vous ramener à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, douce et basse, petite fille<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me contenir,<strong>_

« Tu es un charmeur Lockwood » Elle se contenta de dire ce qui fît rire Tyler. Visiblement c'était devenu son surnom ce qui faisait sourire tourna sa tête pour regarder en face d'elle puis continua de boire sa coupe de champagne seule. Tyler resta à la regarder un long moment ayant oublié Camille qui l'attendait. Etrangement, la femme en face d'elle avait l'air seule. Il hésita car une part de lui voulait rester.

« Tu conna »

« Va t'en « Aria disait seulement en tournant sa tête vers Tyler qui se sentait rejeté d'un coup. Il ne dît rien puis s'en alla sous les yeux d'Aria qui regardait son dos sourire aux lèvres. Elle vît tyler qui se dirigea vers sa copine. Il lui fît la bise. Aria tourna sa tête ensuite pour regarder une meilleure vue, la fontaine voulant passer un moment seul, sans personne et sans sa famille. Cela lui faisait du bien en tant que fille parfois d'être un peu seule.

« C'est une ami à toi » Camille demanda à Tyler qui se retourna pour regarder Aria. Il se mît à sourire

« oué « il répondit en souriant à Camille qui ne dît rien ayant trouvé bizarre l'interaction entre la femme là bas et Tyler.

« En tous cas la réception est grandiose « Camille continua ce qui fît sourire Tyler.

_**Et je vais vous transporter tout le chemin,**_  
><em><strong>Vous dites que vous êtes très bien<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais tu es encore jeune, et hors de la ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je n'ai besoin que de tourner autour,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour faire durer, pour faire compter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu vas faire les mêmes erreurs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui a mis ma maman dans sa tombe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne veux pas être seul<strong>_

A ce même moment, Elena était en train de regarder le ciel pensant encore au fait que Stefan lui avait menti ce matin. Elle ne lui avait même pas parlé de la journée tellement son mensonge l'avait énervé, surtout qu'elle savait que c'était en rapport à sa nature de chasseuses. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît une voix derrière elle.

« Oh je ne pensais pas te voir ici » Elena tourna sa tête intrigué d'entendre Evan. Elle le regarda perdu se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

« J'habite près d'ici c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être surprise de te voir « Elle disait perdu devant avouer qu'Evan était très beau dans son costume, cela le changeait de d'habitude. Il tourna sa tête invitant Elena à tourner sa tête et celle-ci vît le doyen qui parlait avec Carole.

« Mon père est une ami de la maire, donc il nous a forcé à venir « Elena fronça les sourcilles

« Nous ? » elle demanda. Evan tourna sa tête de l'autre côté du jardin près des amuses bouches pour montrer Seth du regard qui était en train de mettre de la nourriture dans sa poche et s'empiffrait adorant la nourriture.

« Mon demi frère et sa mère « Il disait en montrant aussi la mère de Seth. Elena resta à regarder Seth comprenant pourquoi celui-ci lui avait fait la remarque plus tôt dans la journée.

« C'est ton frère « Elle demanda. Evan fît une mine écœuré

« Tu es folles, sa mère s'est marié avec mon père c'est tout « Il répondit seulement.

« Je comprends mieux « Elle déclara puis regarda Evan.

« Il m'a dit que tu avais des vues sur moi et que pour me protéger il me devait de me dire qui tu étais « Evan tourna sa tête vers Seth

« oh l'enfoiré « Elena sourît en voyant le regard d'Evan envers Seth. Seth tourna subitement son corps et vît Evan et Elena qui le regardaient. En voyant le regard d'Evan il comprît, mais tous ce qu'il lui fît c'est un doigt d'honneur surprenant Elena.

« ok « Elle déclara. Evan soupira puis la regarda

« Comme tu peux le voir notre relation est complexe «

« Ho rassure toi j'ai vu pire » Elle disait parlant de la relation Stefan et Damon qui étaient beaucoup plus complexe que la leur.

« Puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Evan.

« Que tu avais des vues sur moi et que tu étais un enfoiré » Elle disait honnêtement ce qui fît rire Evan.

«Ouch, ça me fait mal «

« Bien sur « Elle disait ne le croyant pas du tout. Evan prît la main d'elena surprenant celle-ci puis posa sa main sur son cœur

« Si écoute, j'ai mal » Il disait paralysant Elena qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la touche. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment sans rien dire.

« Oué « Elle répondit mal à l'aise tout en levant sa main. Evan retira sa main voyant le malaise. Elena mît ses cheveux derrières son oreille puis s'arrêta surprise en voyant Stefan qui était au loin et les regardant depuis tout à l'heure. Stefan et elle restèrent à se regarder jusqu'à qu'Elena interrompe leur regard pour regarder Evan et continuait sa discussion avec lui comme si de rien était ce qui surpris Stefan qui était au loin en train de les regarder. Il resta à les regarder sachant pertinemment qu'Elena lui faisait la gueule à cause de ce matin. Il n'était pas bête, il lui avait menti, il le savait, elle le savait, il savait qu'elle savait, elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait enfin bref, il avait menti et elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, de faire sa gamine pour qu'il lui dise la vérité. Stefan était en train de la fixer agacé légèrement agacé qu'elle parle à ce Evan lorsqu'il entendît un bruit à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête et vît une boite de cachet qui était tombé de la poche du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de s'empiffrer et de cacher de la nourriture partout où il pouvait.

« Hey « Stefan disait en ramassant la boite de médicament. Seth se retourna pour le regarder.

« Quoi ? » Il disait en avalant.

« Vous avez fait tombé ça « Stefan déclara. Seth ouvra la bouche en grand.

« Ha merci » Il disait en prenant la boite. Il l'ouvra et prît un cachet sous les yeux de Stefan.

« Ça m'évite de voir des monstres « Seth disait en changeant sa voix pour rire puis reprît sa chasse de nourriture sous l'œil de Stefan qui le regardait pillait la table sans rien dire.

_**Me contenir, douce et basse, petite fille**_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, douce et basse, et je vais vous ramener à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, douce et basse, petite fille<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me contenir, et je vais vous ramener à la maison<strong>_

Carole était en train de parler avec des amis lorsqu'elle vît Bonnie arrivait seule. Bonnie était venue, elle avait laissé les originelles seules gérer le reste leur faisant confiance sur ce coup. En pensant à eux, elle eut de la peine en voyant que la mort de Hope les avait affecté. Au final, ils étaient tous pareil, peu importe leur nature, ils étaient tous pareil. Etrangement elle n'avait aucune crainte par rapport au fait qu'elle leur avait laissé à la fois Slevin et le prisonnier, ils savaient ce qu'ils fallaient et ne pas faire et ce soir elle avait décidé d'être moins méfiante, moins isolé. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était venue à la recéption de Carole, elle ne voulait pas rater la réception en l'honneur de Jared surtout qu'elle était en partie responsable du chaos qu'il y avait eu il y a des mois de ça alors la moindre des choses étaient de commémorer sa mort à la réception. Bonnie s'arrêta près de Carole qui souriait contente de la voir.

« Bonnie « Carole disait forçant ses amis à se mettre sur le côté pour qu'elle accueille Bonnie qui avait mit une robe simple noir.

« Merci «

« Pas la peine « Bonnie disait en enlaçant Carole.

« Mon père vous demande de l'appeler après « Bonnie chuchota ce qui fît sourire Carole. Celle-ci s'éloigna et posa ses mains sur les joues de Bonnie. Bonnie et elle se regardèrent un moment et étrangement Bonnie pouvait voir un lien qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir avec Carole Lockwood il y avait des années. Elles s'appréciaient de plus en plus tous les deux grâce à son père, grâce à Tyler, elles s'appréciaient plus. Carole se réveilla subitement se rendant compte qu'elle avait des invités.

« Ha oui, je vais vous présenter, Bonnie je te présente Monsieur Smith et sa femme « Bonnie tourna sa tête et se montra surprise en voyant le doyen de la fac qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Celui qu'elle avait trouvé flippant.

« Ho où sont Evan et Seth « la femme de monsieur Smith disait intrigué en ne voyant pas leur deux fils. Carole et la femme les cherchèrent du regard tandis que bonnie restait à fixer le doyen le trouvant vraiment étrange.

« Le doyen » Elle déclara seulement cachant sa surprise.

« Et l'intruse de ma fac, vous avez réussi à trouver Monsieur Harms « Il demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui merci « Carole regarda les deux intrigué en voyant le malaise étrange.

« C'est drôle tu sais, ton père et moi avions demandé à Monsieur Smith de te prendre à sa fac longtemps après les inscriptions et il avait accepté »

« Ha oui ? » Bonnie disait surprise.

« Il avait même insisté pour que tu viennes « Carole continua. Monsieur Smith sourît

« Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir Bonnie Bennett dans sa fac « Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Bonnie le regarda n'aimant pas trop la manière familière dont il avait dit son nom. Carole remarqua que Bonnie avait l'air de ne pas avoir apprécié.

« J'ai eu d'autres projets qui se sont avérées perdus d'avance » Elle avoua en parlant de l'alliance.

« Si jamais vos projets ne s'avèrent pas être aussi bon que ça, ma fac vous est ouverte « Il déclara surprenant Bonnie qui ne savait pas que c'était possible. Elle resta à regarder le doyen un moment jusqu' à qu'elle se réveille de ces pensées.

« Merci, mais je me dois de refuser, je ne suis pas faite pour la fac » Elle déclara seulement ne voulant pas s'étendre sur sa vie.

« J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer, veuillez m'excuser « Elle déclara ensuite puis s'en alla laissant Carole avec ses amis. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin puis s'arrêta en voyant Stefan qui avait l'air sceptique en regardant dans l'autre direction. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait et esquissa un sourire en voyant Elena parlait avec le mec de ce matin, Evan, le fils du doyen. Elle les regarda puis regarda Stefan qui les fixait. Bonnie resta à fixer Stefan et rigola en voyant qu'il était jaloux. Alors Stefan Salvatore pouvait être jaloux et surtout le montrait se disait-elle, c'était tellement rare de le voir expressif que là elle ne pouvait que sourire. Elle se perdît dans ses pensées en le regardant pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait été aussi secrête avec lui, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit à propos de Wyatt. Elle savait pourquoi et c'était con, mais c'était un reflexe, lorsque quelqu'un se sentait abandonné une fois, il a tendance à croire qu'il est tout le temps. Cet été, elle s'était sentie abandonné par Damon, Elena, Caroline, et étrangement elle adoptait le mecanisme de tout le monde, c'est à dire elle s'isolait toute seule pour ne pas devoir subir un autre abandon. Elle s'était isolée en reconstruisant la maison, elle s'était isolée en ne disant rien à Tyler à propos de Damon, elle s'était isolé en ne parlant pas à Stefan parce qu'elle les mettait dans le même sac que tout le monde alors que pas du tout. Elle s'était servie de son alliance pour s'isoler et ce qu'elle reprochait à Casey et Klaus étaient exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec des gens qui tenaient vraiment à elle, qui tenait tellement à elle qu'il voulait rester. Stefan n'était pas comme les autres, tout comme Tyler, les deux étaient là, présents. Stefan soupira agacé puis tourna sa tête mais s'arrêta surpris en voyant Bonnie qui était en train de le regarder sans le regarder visiblement elle était dans ses pensées se disait-il. Celle-ci se réveilla de ses pensées et le salua. Stefan lui sourît oubliant Elena et l'autre beau gosse. Il la salua contente de la voir. Bonnie avança ensuite pour le rejoindre

« Hey « Elle disait. Stefan sourit

« Hey « Les deux restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire un moment jusqu'à que Bonnie parle.

« Je suis désolée « Bonnie déclara subitement surprenant Stefan. Elle devait s'escuser, il n'était pas comme les autres et elle devait lui dire.

« J'imagine que je me suis sentie laissé tombé par tout le monde et que je t'ai compris dedans « Stefan resta étonnée par l'honneteté de Bonnie.

« Je m'isole toute seule je pense, parce que c'est plus facile que de sentir abandonné comme je me suis sentie l'être avec Damon, Caroline, Elena « Bonnie avoua. Stefan resta à la regarder puis s'approcha appréciant le fait que Bonnie s'excuse. Il resta à ne rien dire un moment. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie surprenant celle-ci d'autant plus lorsqu'il parla.

"Je suis ton allié " Il déclara à une Bonnie qui trouvait ça touchant de sa part. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts appréciant. En réalité, elle avait des alliés depuis le début, ses projets n'étaient pas finis. Les originelles, Tyler et Stefan étaient suffisants.

« peu importe ce que les autres pensent, moi je suis avec toi si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là « Il continua. Elle resta à le regarder puis hocha la tête légèrement émue par Tyler.

« Et Tyler et toi êtes les meilleurs alliés que je puisses espérer « elle avoua réalisant qu'elle faisait un peu sa solitaire alors que les deux étaient là pour elle. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment jusqu'à que Bonnie interrompe son regard pour regarder sur le côté. Stefan tourna sa tête à son tour et se montra surpris en voyant Damon arrivait. Il regardait les alentours sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était contente de voir qu'il allait bien. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester auprès de lui puisque Alaric et Stefan s'occupaient déjà de lui, mais aussi parce qu'encore une fois elle avait peur de ressentir. Trop tard.

_**Snow Patrol : Set the fire to third bar** _

_**Je trouve la carte et trace une ligne droite**_  
><em><strong>Par delà les rivières, les fermes, et les frontières<strong>_  
><em><strong>La distance entre ici et là où tu devrais être<strong>_  
><em><strong>Equivaux à quelques distances que je peux<strong>_** voir**  
><strong>Je<strong>_** touche l'endroit où je trouverais ton visage**_  
><em><strong>De mon doigt dans les creux ces endroits obscures et eloignés<strong>_

"je sais que tu penses que tu ne lui apporteras que de la souffrance " Stefan se mît à dire à côté de Bonnie qui regardait Damon.

"Mais on sait pertinnement que si Damon est là c'est pour toi et non pour sa haine, c'est bien de le comprendre, mais se battre pour lui Bonnie, c'est encore mieux" Stefan continua attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Elle resta à le regarder un moment puis allait faire le même genre de discours que d'habitude, mais Stefan parla.

"Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu continues constamment à te battre pour lui " Stefan continua voulant récupérer son frère. Bonnie resta le fixer comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait beau prétendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre pour lui, elle n'avait fait que ça aujourd'hui, en cherchant le coupable ou en le défendant auprès du conseil.

"Arrête d'avoir peur " Stefan termina ensuite puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie qui avait en effet peur, avec Damon elle avait peur de tout. Elle avait peur de le sauver, parce qu'elle le comprenait, elle comprenait qu'il ait décidé d'abandonner, elle avait peur que leur relation le fasse encore souffrir, et inconsciemment elle avait peur de ne pas le sauver parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Elle était en train de regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle entendît sa voix. Damon s'arrêta à côté d'elle et regarda le profil de Bonnie voulant étrangement la voir ou continuer sa destruction, il ne savait pas. Elle se retourna pour se mettre en face de Damon, ils restèrent à se regarder un moment.

"ça change du champs de destruction de la dernière fois, j'en ai raté des choses " Damon disait en parlant de la maison de Jared. Il regarda les alentours.

« Tu sembles allés mieux « Bonnie répondit seulement ne sachant plus vraiment quoi lui dire.

« Grâce à toi « Il répondit surprenant Bonnie qui se demandait s'il était en train de la remercier parce qu'étrangement cela ressemblait à des remerciements. Elle allait parler, mais Damon continua.

« Alaric m'a dit que tu as essayé de m'innocenter toute la journée, tu as cru en mon innocence sans même me poser la question » Damon se mît à dire.

"C'est pour ça que tu es là, pour me remercier d'avoir cru en toi " Bonnie demanda clairement pour savoir ce que Damon faisait là. Elle en avait marre de son petit jeu, monsieur était à Mystic Fall, mais pour quelle raison ? Elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était pour elle, non il ne l'avait pas laissé pour revenir pour elle. Damon se mît à rire d'un coup voyant le visage ferme en face de lui.

"Je devrais te remercier selon toi " Damon demanda ne pouvant s'empecher d'être lui. Elle resta à le regarder comprenant pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas adresser la parole ces derniers temps parce que le Damon en face d'elle, elle ne savait pas le gérer, elle ne savait pas comment avoir une discussion avec lui, tous ce qu'il disait n'était qu'à base d'ironie ou de blessures. Bonnie hocha la tête

_**J'ai accroché mon manteau dans le premier bar**_  
><em><strong>Il n'y a pas la paix que je cherchais depuis si lontemps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Le rire pénètre mon silence<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme ces ivres touvant des défauts à la science<strong>_

"Oui tu devrais, j'ai renoncé à mon alliance pour toi" Damon rigola encore plus hallucinant

"Pour moi, tu as renoncé à ton alliance parce que tu as réalisé que tu ne controlais rien. Qu'au lieu d'être leur associé tu es leur larbin, et même si c'était pour moi personne ne t'a dit de venir pour moi, je n'ai jamas voulu que tu me sauves " Il disait faisant passer un message à Bonnie. Il n'attendait rien d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sauve, malheureusement il n'avait plus rien à sauver de lui et il voulait qu'elle le réalise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle se rende compte de qui il était, de ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse plus de mal qu'elle ne s'en faisait déjà. Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire hallucinant.

"Pourquoi tu es à Mystic Fall si tu ne veux pas que je te sauve " Elle demanda subitement attirant le regard surpris. Elle resta à le regarder un moment

"Tu aurais pu aller n'importe où, mais pourquoi ici ? dans la ville dans laquelle que je suis, dans la ville de la fille que tu as laissé tombé, dans la ville de celle par qui tu ne veux pas être sauvé dit moi Damon pourquoi tu es ici ? si ce n'est pas pour moi " Elle déclara à un Damon qui resta à la regarder un long moment se demandant comment Bonnie faisait pour à chaque fois posait les questions qu'il ne fallait pas poser, ressentir des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ressentir et encore pire le faire ressentir des choses qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir. Bonnie s'approcha de lui et le pointa du doigt.

"Tu es ici pour moi voila la réponse, tu veux que je te sauve, tu veux que je ressentes pour toi, tu veux que je ne t'oublies pas et c'est pour ça que tu hais autant l'alliance parce que cela te fais peur de voir que j'avance sans toi " Elle disait en le pointant du doigt. Elle le regarda sans sourcillé voyant que Damon n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il secoua la tête

"Tu n'es qu'une larbin pour eux et ça me tue que tu te vois avancer avec eux, voila pourquoi je suis là"

"parce que tu vaux mieux que ces gens " Il déclara attirant le regard surpris de Bonnie.

« Dit ric, tu sais où est Elena ? » Il demanda. Alaric leva la tête vers Stefan qui avança pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Elle est rentrée, elle était fatiguée « Alaric déclara surprenant Stefan qu'Elena soit partie comme ça sans lui dire. Elle lui faisait vraiment la gueule se disait Stefan. Il se réveilla de ses pensées en voyant une lettre en face d'Alaric.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je regarde la lettre que l'alliance a reçu, visiblement Damon a un ennemi qui cherche à l'incriminer et j'essaie de trouver des indices « Alaric avoua intriguer profitant de la réception pour essayer de se renseigner sur la lettre que l'alliance avait reçu. Stefan fronça les sourcilles perdus.

**_Leurs mots sont surtout des bruits_**  
><strong><em>Presque comme des voix de fantômes<em>**  
><strong><em>Tes mots dans ma memoire<em>**  
><strong><em>Sont comme une musique pour moi<em>**

« J'ai déjà vu cette écriture quelques part » Stefan avoua attirant le regard surpris de Alaric, mais Stefan restait à regarder l'écriture essayant de se souvenir. Il avait déjà vu cette écriture, mais où se disait-il ?

« tu vaux mieux que tous ces gens, ces innocents, ces coupables, tu vaux mieux que moi, que tes ancêtres, que les originelles, que Wyatt et te voir trimer pour tous ces gens y compris moi ça me rends fou, tu devrais faire comme Caroline ou Elena et penser à toi » Damon continua à une Bonnie qui était enervé que sa réponse soit ça. Il était là pourquoi ? pour qu'elle arrête de se battre ? quel idée se disait Bonnie, c'était de la connerie se disait Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était là pour ça, mais aussi toujours étonnée de voir qu'il était en train de lui dire qu'elle devait arrêter,d'essayer de faire le bien, d'arrêter de penser aux autres, d'arrêter de penser à** lui**. Même lui, il parlait comme s'ils n'avaient rien eu entre eux. C'était quoi son problème se disait Bonnie.

« Non tu te trompes, je ne vaux pas mieux que ces innocents, que mes ancêtres, que les originelles ou encore Wyatt « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Damon de voir qu'elle trouvait le moyen de se rabaisser face à des gens aussi futile qu'eux tous réunis. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il sous estimaient beaucoup trop les autres, il les sous- estimait parce qu'il en avait marre que Bonnie les surestime et pense à eux avant tout alors qu'ils ne lui apportent rien, tous autant qu'ils sont. Il perdît son sourire d'un coup en entendant Bonnie.

« Mais tous ce monde vaut mieux que toi, je vaux mieux que toi « Elle déclara faisant perdre le sourire à Damon. Il resta à la regarder froidement ayant l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire.

_**Je suis à des kilomètres de toi**_  
><em><strong>Je me couche sur le sol froid<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je prie pour que quelque chose me relève<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et m'installe dans tes bras chauds<strong>_

« Parce que ce monde ne m'a jamais rien promis, ils ne m'ont jamais rien garanti ou donner comme tu toi tu l'as fait « Bonnie déclara sentant ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Damon resta sans voix en voyant les yeux de Bonnie qui montraient à la fois de la peine et de la haine.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils m'aimaient comme tu l'as fait, ils ne m'ont jamais protégé comme tu l'as fait, ils ne m'ont jamais fait ressentir ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, » Bonnie disait en pointant les gens près de la maison e Carole.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais fait vivre comme tu l'as fait, ils ne m'ont jamais fait sentir importante comme tu l'as fait ou encore ils ne m'ont jamais rendu heureuse comme tu l'as fait et je pourrais continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps à cité tous ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait comparé à toi » Bonnie continua voyant très bien que Damon n'aimait pas ressentir ce qu'il était en train de ressentir maintenant. Il se sentait minable, minable c'était le mot.

«J'attendais tellement de toi et voir que notre relation est réduite à ça me tu «

« Arrête « Damon déclara subitement arrêtant Bonnie. Il se montra agacé d'un coup ce que Bonnie voyait.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de faire ça ? T'aime te faire du mal c'est ça « Il continua en montant légèrement le ton surprenant Bonnie.

« Les gens changent, j'ai changé pourquoi c'est dure pour toi de l'admettre ? » Il déclara ne cachant pas sa colère. Pourquoi était-il si enervé qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'elle ressentait parce qu'il ne les méritait plus maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

"Parce que je t'aime c'est aussi simple que ça" Bonnie disait honnêtement voyant que ce qu'elle disait avait l'air d'affecter Damon.

"Tu aimes un mort Bonnie, les gens changent, j'ai changé et prépare toi à ça parce que ça va te faire du mal, ça va te briser de voir à quel point j'ai changé alors rends nous service et enterre nous " Il déclara puis s'en alla poussant légèrement Bonnie de l'épaule. Bonnie resta à regarder le vide un moment puis se retourna

"Alors c'est comme ça tu es venus jusqu'ici pour me dire de ne pas te sauver " Elle déclara. Damon s'arrêta d'un coup puis se retourna et les deux restèrent à le regarder.

"Tu hais tellement ces gens que tu ne vois pas que ces gens n'ont rien à voir avec ta propre destruction " Bonnie continua. Damon resta à la regarder.

«C'est déjà fait « Damon répondit seulement en déployant les bras. Il recula de Bonnie en la regardant.

_**Après j'ai voyagé si loin**_  
><em><strong>Nous mettrons le feu au troisième bar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous prendrons soin l'un de l'autre comme si nous étions sur une ile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jusqu'à ce que, épuisés nous fermerons nos paupières<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et en rêvant nous nous relèverons<strong>_  
><em><strong>Du dernier endroit où nous nous sommes arretés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ta peau douce répend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une joie que tu ne peux contenir<strong>_

« Je suis déjà détruit, je t'aurais prévenu « Il continua puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie derrière. Elle resta à le regarder de dos puis posa sa main sur son cœur sentant encore une douleur. Elle retint sa respiration et son souffle n'arrivant pas à contenir ses sentiments. Elle était en train de regarder en face lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit de l'autre côté.Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant la plupart des invités encombrant la maison comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Bonnie courra comprenant que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

« Pardon » Elle disait en essayant de se frayer un chemin une fois près de l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta ensuite surpris en voyant Soul qui était par terre visiblement il était tombé des escaliers. Tyler l'aida à se relever inquiet.

« Ca va ? » Tyler demanda en se mettant en face de Soul qui regardait les gens qui le fixait comme si c'était une bête de foire. Les invités murmurèrent tous trouvant Soul bizarre surtout sa manière de les regarder. Il avait l'air paniqué.

« S'il vous plaît, reculez, retourner au jardin « Carole se mît à dire voyant que Soul avait l'air paniqué par la présence de tous ces gens, mais en fait pas du tout, il était paniqué par autre choses. Les invités s'en allèrent sauf Bonnie et Tyler qui restèrent perdu en voyant la panique de Soul sur son visage.

« Soul ca va ? » Tyler demanda les mains posées sur les épaules de son ami qui secoua la tête. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda Tyler paniqué.

« Non » Il murmura les yeux grands ouverts sous les yeux des autres. Il ne dît rien un moment puis parla surprenant Bonnie et Tyler.

« Je suis humain « Soul déclara à Tyler sentant que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus là. Il s'était réveillé en panique de se rendre compte que ses habilités avaient disparus.

« Je suis humain » Soul répéta sous le choque. Tyler et Bonnie avaient exactement le même visage de stupeur que Soul, mais Tyler se ressaisit se disant qu'il fallait le calmer.

« Attends » Il disait en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Bonnie se mît derrière Tyler gardant ses distances de Soul qui avait sûrement besoin d'espace.

« Comment c'est possible ? « Tyler demanda en s'accroupissant en face de Soul qui était en train de regarder ses mains sous le choque. Il regarda Tyler les yeux grands ouverts puis regarda Bonnie subitement ce qui intrigua celle-ci et Tyler. Tyler tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie

« Les Lycanthropes « Soul déclara seulement. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles

« Quoi les Lycanthropes ? » elle demanda attendant une réponse qui vint après un long silence.

« Ils sont de retour « Soul déclara attirant la confusion de Tyler et l'étonnement de Bonnie qui savait que des Slaves étaient dehors.

« Pour nous détruire tous autant qu'on est« il déclara ne cachant pas sa peur. Une peur qui s'était immiscé en lui ces derniers mois, à force d'entendre les Lycanthropes dans sa tête, à force de sentir leur puissance, tellement de puissance pour détruire des Loup Garou comme lui.

**_Je suis à des kilomètres de toi_**  
><strong><em>Je me couche sur le sol froid<em>**  
><strong><em>Et je prie pour que quelque chose me relève<em>**  
><strong><em>Et m'installe dans tes bras chauds<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bastille ft Naughty Boy : No one's here to sleep <strong>

_**Every carpet, every floor**_  
><em><strong>Everywhere I look up for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Climbing up the walls, I'm climbing up the walls<strong>_  
><em><strong>What goes on behind these doors<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll keep mine and you'll keep yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets<strong>_

_**Behind every door is a fall, a fall and**_  
><em><strong>No one's here to sleep<strong>_

Damon entra au manoir agacé par la conversation avec Bonnie. Il claqua la porte derrière lui puis se dirigea vers le bar ayant besoin d'un verre. Il bu de suite n'ayant pas remarqué Stefan qui était assis sur le canapé.

« Je t'attendais « Stefan déclara. Damon ne se retourna même pas. Il continua de boire agacé que Bonnie croit à ce point en lui, croit à ce point en son innocence, croit à ce point à ses sentiments, croit tout simplement que son Damon était toujours là, mais non il était mort et il serait temps qu'elle le comprenne. Damon se ressaisit puis parla se demandant ce que Stefan faisait là, il aurait parié qu'il était encore à la reception, mais Stefan était rentré de suite voulant vérifier une théorie qu'il avait peur soit vrai.

« Déjà rentré, je te pensais là bas «Damon déclara entre deux gorgées. Il ne cacha pas son agacement de la présence de Stefan. Il espérait que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas encore une leçon de morale. A vrai dire, il voulait être seule, parler avec Bonnie était déjà suffisant. Les paroles de Bonnie avaient un poids plus important que les autres et il le ressentait à chaque fois, mais il espérait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle retienne ce qu'il lui avait dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve briser. Oui, brisé c'était le mot si elle savait à quel point il n'était plus le pathétique, faible vampire que tout le monde sous estimait. Stefan se releva du canapé d'un coup et se mît derrière Damon tout en gardant ses distances. Il savait que Damon était enervé, cela se voyait à travers tous les verres qu'il était en train de boire. Bonnie l'avait sûrement enervé, mais il s'en foutait, il avait besoin de savoir.

« Tu savais que l'alliance avait reçu une lettre t'accusant de ces meurtres « Stefan demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Damon qui se retourna de suite toujours son verre à la main. Il resta à regarder Stefan surpris qu'il lui fasse part de cette information.

« En quoi ça importe ? » Damon demanda. Stefan resta à le regarder un moment puis prît la lettre de sa poche, il la déploya et la montra de loin. Damon resta à regarder la lettre perdu.

« Quoi ? « Il demanda seulement faisant l'innocent. Stefan resta à le regarder puis regarda la lettre.

« Tu savais que Naomi tenait un journal intime « Stefan demanda à un Damon qui le regardait froidement un moment se demandant où Stefan voulait en venir.

« Je savais « Damon répondit gardant son scepticisme qui se voyait clairement.

« Et j'ai eu la curiosité de le lire pour savoir ce que tu as fais cet été, elle n'a rien dit sur toi « Stefan avoua.Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Damon comprît qu'il savait. Stefan resta à le regarder se doutant qu'il savait ce dont il était en train de parler. Les deux frères se fixèrent sentant la tension petit à petit les envahirs, mais ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre surtout Damon.

_**You were always faster than me**_  
><em><strong>I'll never catch up with you, with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I can feel them coming for me<strong>_

_**You were always faster than me**_  
><em><strong>I'll never catch up with you, with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I can feel them coming for me<strong>_

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Damon demanda. Stefan resta à regarder la lettre puis regarda Damon.

« C'est son écriture « Stefan déclara subitement. Damon arrêta de boire d'un coup. Il resta à tenir son verre près de sa bouche sous les yeux de Stefan qui fît mine d'être perdu.

« Et au début, je me suis dit pourquoi ferait-elle ça, pourquoi elle t'incriminerais, quel est son intérêt « Stefan déclara puis fixa sévèrement Damon qui enleva son verre de sa bouche. Damon se retourna et posa son verre sous l'œil de Stefan qui avait tout compris. Ils restèrent à ne rien dire, un total silence était tous ce qu'il y avait à ce moment au manoir. Stefan resta à regarder Damon qui était dos à lui sentant sa colère montait, mais il se calma, il devait se calmer. Il devait l'entendre de la bouche de Damon qui restait à regarder à regarder en face de lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres ayant oublié à quel point Stefan Salvatore était malin.

« Comment tu as su qui était les gens de l'alliance à Bonnie ? » Stefan demanda essayant de rassembler les puzzles, des puzzles qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment

« Comment « Stefan répéta à un Damon qui avait visiblement décidé de prendre des routes dangereuses se disait Stefan.

« je t'ai posé une question, comment ? » Stefan demanda tout en gardant son calme. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui un moment puis parla.

« Bonnie a une liste chez elle, rien de bien sorcier « Il disait confirmant la théorie de Stefan. Stefan resta à regarder le dos de son frère sans rien dire.

«Tu lui as demandé de remettre la lettre à chacun des membres de l'alliance te doutant parfaitement qu'ils viendront à toi, tu savais qu'il y aurait un conflit d'intérêt avec Bonnie, tu savais qu'elle te choisirait et que soit elle renoncerait à son alliance soit ils renonceraient à elle « Damon se mît à sourire tout en buvant.

« Elle m'a choisi plus vite que je ne le pensais « Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Damon se retrouva projeté contre les fenêtres. La vitre se brisa et Damon se retrouva dehors en bas des escaliers du porche n'ayant pas vu le coup venir. Il resta allongé par terre un peu assommé par le coup et aussi par l'alcool dont il avait beaucoup abusé ce soir. Stefan arriva, il prît Damon par le col et regarda Damon qui était en train de sourire.

_**Here's the pride before the fall**_  
><em><strong>Oh your eyes they show it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see it coming, I can see it coming<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a rise up through each floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shed its dark and use it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hear it coming, I can hear the drumming<strong>_

_**Behind every door is a fall, a fall and**_  
><em><strong>No one's here to sleep<strong>_

« Elle n'a fait que te défendre de toute la journée, elle n'a jamais pensé que tu étais coupable pendant une seconde même lorsque les preuves t'accablaient « Damon rigola puis poussa Stefan de lui. Les deux frères se regardèrent jusqu'à que Damon crie agacé.

« Personne ne lui a demandé de me défendre, je ne lui ais pas demandé « Damon hurla agacé voila pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Bonnie s'approche plus de lui, parce qu'il était pourrie de l'intérieur, la pourriture s'était emparée de lui cet été. Il avait fait des choses, il avait prévu des choses et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de Bonnie dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un comme elle se battre pour lui, non il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas d'elle, il voulait simplement vivre, arracher son lirbre arbtire. Stefan resta à regarder Damon hallucinant.

"Tu t'es laissé kidnapper, tu t'es laissé torturé, tu l'as laissé se battre pour toi qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi " Stefan se mît à dire totalement chamboulé par l'attitude de Damon. Son grand-frère resta à le regarder et Damon vît la depcetion.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi " Damon se mît à dire en rigolant.

" on m'a détruit, on m'a sous estimé, on m'a condamné, on s'est cru supérieur à moi, l'alliance s'est cru supérieur à moi. Tu devrais les voir à croire qu'il domine ce monde, nos êtres, ils se sentent tellement supérieur à nous que cela m'écoeure et " Il leva un doigt subitement

"même pas une seule seconde, ils se sont dit le petit vampire amoureux de la sorcière est dangereux. A aucun moment, il m'ont pris en compte. Ils m'ont envoyé en prison, me faire torturer en un clignement d'oeil comme si j'étais un moins que rien, un grain de sable que l'on pouvait balayer comme ça " Damon déclara montrant un visage que Stefan n'avait jamais vu, ayant un discours qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

"C'est ça, ton ego en a pris un coup, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ton ego" Stefan demanda à un Damon qui avait des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit j'arrache mon libre, j'emmerde leur règle à la con, leur balance de nature, gardiane, Loup Garou, sorcières, prisonniers ils ont tous du pouvoir et c'est ce pouvoir qui les autorise à avoir le dessus sur nous. NON je réfuses de faire parti des faibles, je refuses de les laisser gouverner ce monde et c'est exactement ce que les Slaves m'ont proposé. Ils m'ont donné un but,faire parti de la course au pouvoir. Au début je me suis dit non je ne veux pas faire parti de cette histoire, mais ensuite j'ai réfléchi pourquoi devrais-je laisser Wyatt ou l'alliance me battre encore" Stefan resta à regarder Damon totalement perdu surtout par la haine dans sa voix,sur son visage, il ne respirait que la haine c'était indescriptible à ce moment là.

**_You were always faster than me_**  
><strong><em>I'll never catch up with you, with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I can feel them coming for me<em>**

**_You were always faster than me_**  
><strong><em>I'll never catch up with you, with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I can feel them coming for me<em>**

**_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh_**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh<em>**

"Cela a toujours été la règle du plus fort Stefan, que ce soit avec Klaus, avec Angel, avec les sorcières et le reste,c 'est le pouvoir qui importe. C'est que avec ça qu'on te prends en considération "

"Regarde toi Damon " Stefan se mît à dire choqué sentant une peine venir en pensant à Bonnie.

"De l'autre côté cette ville, il y a une fille qui n'a fait que te prendre en considération même maintenant, à cet instant " Il disait en montrant le sol pour montrer l'instant présent.

"Tu m'as fais lui dire de te battre pour toi, je lui ais dit que tu étais là pour elle, que tu étais innocents, tu te rends compte ou pas " Stefan disait se sentant coupable d'avoir insisté pour que Bonnie se batte pour lui.

"ça la brisera quand elle saura " Stefan continua à un Damon qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

« Quand Bonnie l'apprendra, elle ne te pardonnera pas « Stefan déclara.

« Je ne penses pas que tu veux lui faire de la peine, mais personne ne te retiens va la voir et dit lui » Il déclara en pointant le portail du manoir. Stefan resta à regarder Damon sans rien dire.

"C'est ce que je me disais" Damon se contenta de dire puis s'en alla passant à côté de Stefan pour rejoindre le manoir. Il s'arrêta subitement en entendant la voix de Stefan derrière lui.

« Tu te fais du mal Damon, cela va mal se finir pour toi si tu continues sur cette voie « Stefan continua à un Damon qui ne croyait plus à une autre fin possible pour lui, plus maintenant.

« Je vais finir mal dans tous les cas » Il répliqua puis s'en alla claquant la porte du manoir derrière lui laissant un Stefan confus.

**_You were always faster than me_**  
><strong><em>I'll never catch up with you, with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I can feel them coming for me<em>**

**_You were always faster than me_**  
><strong><em>I'll never catch up with you, with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I can feel them coming for me<em>**


	22. Retour vers le passé

**WARNING ! 84 000 mots alors ne le lisez pas tard surtout si vous avez cours lol.**

**Merci pour les commentaires, j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui alors que je suis en plein révision, mais je ne peux pas m'y mettre totalement tant que je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre. Alors une fois posté, je reprends ma vie en main :) En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et avant tout qu'il l'apprécie. **

**Je remercie personnellement. **

**Teambonbon972 : **_UN SPECIAL ET ENORME MERCI A TOI, car tu as toujours été là et çe me fait plusieurs de voir à chaque fois que tu m'as laissé un review. Tu as raison les originels sont plus les plus humains. Je sais que ça peut pertuber l'alliance entre Damon et les slaves, mais ça sera plus claire dans ce chapitre. J'espère lol._

**howimymNH : **_Merci beaucoup. En parlant d'Angel, tu vas effectivement en apprendre plus sur son histoire dans ce chapitre d'où la longueur. Concernant Damon, tout le monde en saura un peu plus à propos de lui et son alliance. Tout les personnages présents dans le chapitre précédent seront là dans ce chapitre, bon ça aide pas ce que je dis, mais c'est pour te dire que je n'oublie personne y compris ceux de la fac. Je suis tout à fait d'accord au fait que Bonnie a besoin de respirer, mais on verra pourquoi elle a autant de difficulté fait Tu regarde toujours The Originals ? tu en penses quoi ? moi j'ai adoré au début, je t'avouerai j'étais à fond, mais mainteant je trouve ça ennuyant. J'ai arrêté parce que je trouve que les épisodes sont répétitifs et je suis un peu triste que Rebecca soit parti. Enfin bref je voulais connaître ton avis et savoir ce que tu en pensais. ENFIN BREF UN ENOOOOOOOOOORME MERCIIIIII._

**Little T :** _Encore merci, je comprends que Damon est frustrant, mais peu importe sa manière de se comporter, Damon reste Damon, c'est un peu compliqué avec Bonnie et c'est dure de les rabibaucher facilement parce que chacun d'eux à grandi sans sans rendre compte et les choses doivent se faire lentement même maintenant._

**Guest : **_Voila je t'offre la suite maintenant ! j'aurais vouu te répondre avant, mais je me suis dit que je te répondrais en le postant. J'espère que tu adoreras toujours autant l'histoire et la tournure qu'elle prend. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais accelerer le pas sur certaine relation et intrigue. _

**Je remercie personnellement chacune d'entre vous parce que vous avez toujours été là, et vous avez toujours fait l'effort de laisser un commentaire. Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris, qui la lise sans laisser de commentaire.**

**Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le casting, je vous déconseille de continuer cette histoire qui se concentre sur tous les personnages et pas seulement le couple.**

**Sinon désolé pour les fautes, et les coupures de phrases s'il y en a un. Merci de votre indulgence.**

**Les personnages et les musiques ne m'appartiennent pas ! ( excepté certains)**

**Music : **

**Black Eyed Peas : Where is love ? **

**Fall out boy : Save rock and roll**

**Imagine Dragons : My fault **

**Lorde : Team **

**Safetysuit : Staring at it **

**Bastille : Dreams **

**Disclosure : Latch **

**Haim : Go Slow **

**Ini Kamoze Here comes Hotstepper Evian remix **

**M83 : Oblivion**

**Taylor Swift : Last time **

**The rescues follow me back into the sun **

* * *

><p><strong>« A ton avis qu'est ce qui peut bien y avoir au dessus du ciel ? » Le petit garçon aux yeux marron demanda en regardant le ciel plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Il était allongé, les bras et les jambes déployés. <strong>

**« Le conseil « Son ami répondit se trouvant exactement dans la même position que lui. **

**« Le conseil est notre dieu « Elle continua ce qui fît sourire son camarade qui hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord. **

**« Je suis impatient de les rencontrer un jour et toi « Il demanda en tournant sa tête pour regarder sa copine qui avait tourné à son tour la tête. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Elle releva le haut de son corps et sourît **

**« Mon rêve est de faire parti du conseil plus tard « Elle avoua **

**« Et qu'on travaille ensemble comme nos parents le font « Elle termina. Son ami se leva lui aussi et la regarda **

**« C'est nul, c'est moi l'homme, c'est à toi de travailler pour moi» Il disait attirant les gros yeux de sa copine qui avait l'habitude de ses remarques. **

**« Hey, les femmes sont les plus fortes et les meilleures. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des sorcières sont des femmes et que la plupart des gardianes sont des hommes, vous êtes destinés à travailler pour nous « Il fronça les sourcilles pas du tout d'accord avec elle. Il lui pinça fortement l'épaule ce qui fît gémir celle-ci.**

**« Hey « Elle déclara en touchant son bras. **

**« Si les femmes sont si fortes alors gagne la course, je te montrerai la vérité « Il déclara puis se leva et commença à courir sur le sentier laissant la petite derrière. Elle se leva ensuite puis commença à courir.**

**« Hey ce n'est pas juste, tu as triché « Elle déclara en courant de toutes ses forces pour le rattraper. Elle accéléra, mais cela l'énervait à chaque fois de voir qu'entre eux d'eux, il était toujours celui qui gagnait, celui qui avait le dernier mot, il était simplement lui. Celui-ci ce retourna et la nargua puis reprît sa route agaçant sa camarade qui accéléra le pas. **

**« HEY ANGEL « Elle cria agacé par ce sale tricheur. Angel se retourna encore une fois et sourît voyant son agacement. Il allait se retourner pour continuer sa course, mais il percuta quelque chose de dure. Il tomba sur les fesses de suite et gémît de douleur. Il leva ensuite la tête et son visage s'adoucit de surprise en voyant la mère de Kelly qui était en train de le regarder. **

**« Ho Madame Snow « Il disait en la regardant. Kelly rattrapa Angel et s'arrêta à côté de lui.**

**« Mère « Elle disait voyant le regard que celle-ci posé sur Angel qui ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir un tel regard envers lui. Les deux petits restèrent à la regarder perdu lorsqu'Angel sentît un vent frais derrière lui qu'il reconnu de suite.**

**« Angel « Angel tourna sa tête pour regarder l'homme aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleu. **

**Son père lui fît signe de la main pour lui dire de venir en sa direction ce qu'Angel fît. Une fois qu'Angel se trouva à côté de lui, ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils le reprochant de lui. Il leva ensuite la tête pour regarder Shay. **

**« Pas besoin d'impliquer nos enfants dans notre décision » Il déclara en regardant Shay qui tenait sa fille de la même manière qu'Alan tenait Angel. Angel et Kelly se regardèrent perdu par la situation qui semblait tendue subitement. **

**« Fallait y réfléchir avant de déclarer la guerre « Elle répondit surprenant Kelly et Angel qui regardaient chacun leur parent perdu puis les deux se regardèrent de loin n'aimant pas la tension qui venait de s'installer. **

**« Ne déformer pas nos propos, une indépendance ne signifie pas qu'on se doit d'être ennemi « Le père d'Angel préféra dire. Shay resta à le regarder un moment **

**« En reniant vos créateurs c'est ce que ça signifie « Elle déclara avant de tourner le talon et de s'en aller en emmenant Kelly avec elle. **

**« On ne vous a rien demandé, l'humanité ne nous faisait pas peur « Il cria en rapprochant son fils de lui qui regardait Kelly s'en allait. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui perdu puis le salua timidement sans que sa mère la voit. Angel la salua à son tour puis leva la tête en direction de son père pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. **

**« Père qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il demanda. Son père baissa sa tête pour le regarder. Il lui sourît puis hocha la tête **

**« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle « Il déclara en forçant son fils à se retourner pour marcher en direction de leur maison. Ils marchèrent ensemble un moment tandis que son père lui expliquait la situation. **

**« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » Il déclara subitement en courant pour se mettre en face de son père. Il le regarda les yeux grands ouverts choqué par ce que son père venait de dire.**

**« Ce sont nos dieu, et on vit très bien en travaillant pour elle POURQUOI ? » Il cria n'arrivant pas à croire que sa famille avait osé faire ça au peuple de Kelly, mais aussi au conseil. Le conseil était leur Dieu, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Alan resta à regarder son fils comprenant sa réaction, il était trop jeune pour comprendre que parfois des décisions devaient être prises.**

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre à cet âge « **

**« Je suis grand Père arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant « Il continua les yeux sévères. Son père s'accroupît pour le regarder **

**« Le jour où tu arriveras à ma hauteur, j'estimerais que j'ai des comptes à te rendre, mais maintenant je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre « Il disait ce qui énerva Angel.**

**« Qu'est ce que Grand-père a dit ? Je suis sûre qu'il était contre, il côtoie tout le temps le conseil, vous n'avez pas pu prendre la décision sans grand-père « **

**« Il me soutient, on est une famille et peu importe qui décide, on se soutient « **

**« On ne sera plus rien sans elles « Angel cria subitement sentant des larmes de colère montaient. Son père se contenta de rien dire. Il se releva puis passa à côté d'Angel pour continuer sa route choquant celui-ci qui se retourna pour voir son père partir en direction de leur maison.**

**« PERE VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA AU PEUPLE DE KELLY » Il hurla à son père qui continua sa route. **

**« Viens, ta mère a fais le repas, tu ne veux pas la contrarier « Son père se contenta de dire en marchant en direction de leur maison. Angel resta à le fixer se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça aux sorcières, c'était grâce à elles qu'ils avaient ses pouvoirs, c'était grâce à elles qu'ils faisaient le bien. Elles étaient à l'origine d'eux, c'était une trahison, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que pensait Kelly à ce moment là, elle devait le haïr, elle devait haïr son peuple de lui faire ça. Alan s'arrêta au bout d'un moment puis se retourna pour regarder Angel, mais il fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant que celui-ci n'était plus là. Alan ouvra les yeux en grand jusqu'à qu'il entendît des bruits de pas. Il se tourna et vît Angel qui était de l'autre côté en train de courir en direction de leur maison. Il devait parler à son grand-père, il devait le convaincre de renoncer à la guerre d'indépendance. Son grand-père était la voix de la sagesse, il changera sûrement d'avis peu importe ce que son père disait. **

« Désolé de déranger « Seth déclara en arrivant près de ses parents et Carole qui étaient en pleine discussion. Il resta à les regarder un moment puis parla en mettant une main sur son ventre.

« Mais où sont les toilettes, je crois que j'ai un peu trop mangé » Il déclara sentant son ventre agir à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité à la réception. Carole se mît à sourire tandis que la mère de Seth le trouva culoté.

« Seth soit poli « Sa mère disait n'appréciant pas qu'il partage cette information avec Carole qui souriait ayant légèrement l'habitude avec son propre fils. Tyler n'était pas non plus très poli dans certains cas.

« En réalité, j'ai beaucoup trop mangé parce que vos amuses bouches étaient délicieux « Seth disait à Carole qui rigola voyant qu'il disait ça pour satisfaire sa mère.

« A l'intérieur de la maison, en haut première porte à droite « Carole répondit seulement en lui montrant sa maison. Seth sourît puis se pencha avant pour satisfaire les volontés de sa mère et être poli.

« Sur ce Mesdames, Monsieur « Il termina en regardant son père puis s'en alla légèrement pressé en direction des toilettes. Il entra dans la maison puis monta les escaliers. Il allait ouvrir la première porte à gauche, mais celle-ci s'ouvrît tout seule surprenant l'étudiant qui vît un homme grand et assez musclé sortir des toilettes et le bousculait légèrement. Seth se retourna pour le regarder

« C'est rien, j'aime bien être bousculé « Seth disait en regardant la silhouette de l'homme. Il entra ensuite aux toilettes. Il allait se diriger vers la cuvette, mais il vît qu'il n'y avait plus de papier.

« Cool » Il disait puis tourna sa tête vers la commode en direction du lavabo pour en trouver. Il ouvra et chercha, mais c'était plus une pharmacie qu'autre chose. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et sourît en voyant l'armoire qui était juste à côté. Seth allait refermer la commode, mais il resta paralysé, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il vît une plume noire tombait en face de lui. Il la suivît du regard jusqu'à qu'elle tombe dans le lavabo. Il resta à regarder la plume dans le lavabo sous le choque ayant peur de rêver, c'était impossible, il avait prit ses médicaments. Pourquoi elle était là ? Il leva ensuite la tête pour regarder la commode ouverte. Il resta paralysé ayant peur de fermer celle-ci et de se voir dans le miroir, de voir qu'il était définitivement en train de devenir fou.

« Faite qu'il n'y est rien, rien » Il se mît à dire en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Il ouvra ensuite les yeux.

« C'est dans ta tête au pire « Il déclara puis referma tout doucement la commode ayant peru de se voir dans le miroir. La commode se referma et Seth resta paralysé de frayeur en voyant que la moitié de son visage était envahi par des veines noires, que tout son œil était noir. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui et là il fut pétrifié lorsqu'il vît une aile noire se déployait derrière son dos.. Seth ferma les yeux puis mît ses mains sur le lavabo.

« C'est ton imagination, c'est ton imagination, c'est ton imagination, c'est ton imagination, c'est ton imagination, c'est ton imagination « Il était en train de se répéter ça dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendît un boucan énorme en bas. Il ouvra alors les yeux et s'arrêta en voyant simplement son reflet. Simplement lui, avec des cheveux ondulés noires et ses yeux noirs. Il resta à se regarder un moment

« Juste ton imagination « Il répéta puis tourna ensuite sa tête en entendant beaucoup de voix. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte puis longea le couloir pour savoir ce qui se passe. Il descendît tout doucement les escaliers, mais s'arrêta en plein milieu lorsqu'il vît la fille de ce matin à la fac et le fils de la maire puis l'homme qui venait juste de le bousculer.

« Je pouvais le sentir, leur force, elle était écrasante « Soul disait ne faisant pas attention à Seth qui l'écoutait parlait. Seth ouvra les yeux surpris en entendant la voix de Soul, elle était très rauque, très brutale. Si n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi autoritaire.

« Mais depuis combien de temps il était dans ta tê » Tyler allait parler, mais Bonnie lui prît le bras voulant l'arrêter. Tyler la regarda perdu puis tourna sa tête en direction de Seth qui comprît qu'il était sûrement en train de déranger. Seth descendît les escaliers et regarda Soul qui avait l'air l'air pas bien.

« Seth » La mère de celui-ci disait attirant le regard de tout le monde.

« On rentre « Seth avança comprenant qu'il était de trop, chacun le regardait n'attendant que Seth les laisse ce que celui-ci remarqua. Ils auraient pu au moins faire semblant se disait-il.

« Désolé du dérangement « Il disait puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie, Tyler et Soul. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent

« Tu penses qu'il nous a entendu ? » Tyler demanda tandis que Bonnie restait à regarder la porte que Seth avait prise. Elle resta à penser puis secoua la tête.

« Non » Elle répondit puis regarda Soul qui était en train de trembler de froid. Pourquoi il avait autant froid ? Soul mît ses mains sur sa tête ensuite.

« J'ai mal à la tête » Il disait ayant encore la voix du Lycanthrope dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de toute sa vie et il se retrouvait à ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'aimait pas, notamment de la peur.

« Il faut que tu te reposes, je vais voir si je n'ai pas de l'aspirine « Tyler disait après avoir posé une couvrante autour des épaules de Soul. Tyler s'en alla ensuite laissant Bonnie avec l'ancien Loup Garou. Elle se dirigea vers Soul puis s'assît à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que le Lycanthrope t'a dit quelque chose de précis « Bonnie disait attirant le regard de Soul vers elle. Même ses yeux avaient perdu de son éclat, il avait des yeux verts sombres, tellement sombre comparé à l'éclat qu'il dégageait auparavant.

« Non, tous ce que j'entendais c'était des chuchotements »

« Et qu'est ce que ça disait ? » Bonnie demanda voulant en savoir plus. Soul resta à regarder le vide un moment perturbé ce que Bonnie remarqua.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda de suite voyant qu'il avait l'air encore plus perturbé que tout à l'heure.

« Je ne me souviens plus, c'est comme un rêve » Il disait honnêtement ayant des souvenirs à peine visible. Il resta à regarder le vide et Bonnie posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Pas grave, on retrouvera tes pouvoirs « Bonnie disait à un Soul qui restait à la regarder sans rien dire. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder en face de lui inquiet ce qu'elle voyait. Bonnie resta à fixer Soul légèrement confuse se demandant ce que Soul savait à propos des Slaves. Déjà comment les connaissait-ils ? comment connaissait-il des créatures qui provenaient du monde des alchimistes, un monde dont il ne faisait pas parti à l'époque. S'il les connaissait cela voulait dire qu'il en connaissait peut être pas mal sur Wyatt et le monde de ce dernier non. Elle resta à le fixer ayant pleins de question en tête, mais elle se retenait de les poser se doutant que ce n'était peut être pas le moment de le bombarder de questions après ce qui venait d'arriver.

Quand à Tyler celui-ci entrait dans la salle de bain puis chercha des médicaments pour Soul. Il ouvra son armoire puis prît une boite d'aspirine. Il referma la commode et fronça les sourcilles perdu lorsqu'il vît son lavabo. Il leva la main et prît la plume qu'il y avait dedans. Tyler resta à regarder la plume perdu puis la jeta à la poubelle sans rien dire. Il s'en alla se demandant comment elle s'était retrouvée là ? mais au bout d'un moment il se ressaisit puis jeta la plume dans la poubelle. Il s'en alla ensuite et descendît. Lorsqu'il descendît il vît que Bonnie était en train de raccrocher. Il se mît en face d'eux.

« Liz vient de m'appeler, elle a peut être un indice qui pourrait nous aider à savoir ce que les Slaves cherchent «

« Les Slaves ? « Tyler demanda perdu attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui avait oublié de mettre Tyler au courant.

« Tu te souviens l'affaire que l'alliance m'a confié et ben cela concerne des victimes de Slaves, c'est-à-dire des ascendants des Loup Garou et vampires, et les Lycanthropes en font partie » Bonnie disait à Tyler qui resta es yeux grands ouverts totalement perdu. Bonnie regarda ensuite Soul qui réfléchissait perdu.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été attaqué « Soul demanda à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête

« Tu es le plus chanceux, la plupart des victimes sont mortes « Bonnie avoua.

« Mais je vous en dirai plus, il faut que j'aille voir Liz, je peux vous laisser « Elle demanda en regardant les deux. Soul secoua la tête puis se leva avec la couvrante autour de lui recouvert des vêtements que Tyler lui avait mis.

« Je viens avec toi, si Liz sait quelque chose à propos des Slaves, cela me concerne aussi » Soul déclara

« Tu n'as pas l'air en état » Bonnie répliqua voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Soul secoua la tête

« Je vais bien » Soul disait montrant qu'il voulait à tout prix y allé avec Bonnie. S'il pouvait en apprendre plus maintenant alors il n'hésiterait pas. Lui humain, ce n'était pas acceptable, il n'avait jamais connu ça et il ne voulait pas rester humain une minute de plus.

« Ok venez, je vous emmène« Bonnie déclara en regardant à la fois Soul et Tyler qui hochèrent la tête.

* * *

><p>« C'est ici « Elena disait en montrant sa résidence du doigt à Evan qui était en train de la conduire. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis tourna le volant pour arriver dans la résidence. Il se gara en face de la résidence à Elena puis la regarda une fois garé. Elena tourna sa tête pour le regarder.<p>

« Merci « Elle déclara en enlevant sa ceinture. Evan et elle n'avaient étrangement pas parlé sur tout le trajet. Il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner parce que celle-ci avait voulu rentré subitement. Cela avait été soudain, mais il avait très vite comprit en l'observant lors de la réception. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il se doutait parfaitement de la raison.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à ton petit-ami de te raccompagner « Il demanda surprenant Elena qui leva la tête pour le fixer étonnée. Il sourît voyant la surprise de celle-ci.

« Je ne suis pas con, lorsque tu as vu ce type parlait avec cette fille, tu es devenu tendu et mal à l'aise « Evan continua parlant de Stefan et Bonnie ce qu'Elena savait.

Ce n'était pas le fait de les voir ensemble qui l'avait surprise, mais le fait d'avoir entendu leur conversation à cause de son ouï. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les écouter, d'écouter Stefan être là pour Bonnie, la réconforter, lui garantir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il se comportait exactement comme elle aurait dû se comporter, elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas. C'était égoïste, elle s'en doutait, mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Bonnie en lui disant qu'elle sera constamment là pour elle. Stefan avait été adorable avec elle et à côté de lui elle s'était sentie minable, elle s'était sentie être la méchante, la garce de l'histoire, mais qui lui en voudrait de vouloir vivre sa vie ? Caroline avait bien fait ça pourquoi n'avait-elle pas elle le droit de vivre la vie qu'elle voulait ?

Elle avait eu droit à une seconde chance en redevenant humaine, une chance qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. La chance d'avoir connu ce que c'était d'être vampire et la chance de pouvoir échapper à cette condition pour vivre normalement. Etait-ce mal de profiter de cette chance ?

« Est-ce que tu crois au seconde chance ? » Elena demanda subitement à Evan qui se mît à rire trouvant cette question bizarre.

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Il disait seulement se moquant légèrement de la question d'Elena. Elena resta à regarder l'étudiant en face d'elle se demandant d'un coup pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question. Il n'était pas comme Stefan, il était simplement Evan et elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas le genre de gars à écouter les filles. Evan perdît son rire en voyant le sérieux d'Elena qui n'était visiblement pas là pour rigoler, en y repensant était-elle du genre à rigoler ? se demandait Evan en voyant à quel point par rapport aux autres filles auxquelles il était intéressé, celle-ci semblait être plus profonde que les autres.

« Tu es sérieuse « Il disait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation. Elena soupira.

« Laisse tombé « Elle disait seulement, elle allait ouvrir la portière, mais Evan posa sa main sur son bras.

« Attend » Il disait forçant Elena à se tourner pour le regarder. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment jusqu'à qu'Evan parle.

« J'ai le droit à ma seconde chance ?« Il disait surprenant Elena. Elle ne dît rien.

« C'est rare que les filles avec qui je parle on se genre de conversation profonde, désolé de ne pas y être habitué « Il disait honnêtement surprenant Elena. Elena esquissa un léger sourire timide

« Je m'en doutais « Elle disait ayant des préjugés à propos d'Evan. Il le savait, elle le savait.

« Si tu veux tout savoir oui, si je pouvais retourner en arrière j'imagine que je changerais certaines choses « Elena resta à le regarder perturbé en voyant qu'il avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de profond, mais celui-ci se ressaisit voulant éviter de dévier vers des pensées sombres.

« Et toi ? » Il demanda à une Elena qui pensait à ce que venait de dire Evan. En ce qui la concernait, elle était déjà en train de changer le cours de sa vie, elle était en train de profiter de sa seconde chance, elle le savait. Elle était en train de vivre sa vie sans penser au surnaturel. La fac lui avait permise de prendre ses distances et elle n'allait pas mentir, elle adorait ça, retrouver le sourire, parler de choses futiles comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire avec Caroline et Bonnie avant l'arrivé des Salvatore. Elena se ressaisit puis sourît.

« Stefan m'aurait sûrement dit le contraire « Elena se mît à dire surprenant Evan qui fronça les sourcilles comprenant qu'elle parlait de son petit-ami. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle se sentirait minable juste en écoutant les paroles réconfortantes de Stefan.

_**"Je suis ton allié " Il déclara à une Bonnie qui trouvait ça touchant de sa part. **_

_**« Peu importe ce que les autres pensent, moi je suis avec toi si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là « **_

Et elle n'allait pas mentir, c'est ce qu'elle adorait chez Stefan, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours adorait, il était là pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour elle pour tous les gens qui l'entourent et maintenant voir qu'elle n'était plus à la hauteur comparé à lui, qu'il la faisait se sentir minable parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, il avait toujours compris ses décisions, il avait toujours soutenu alors qu'elle, elle n'était pas capable de le soutenir et de soutenir Bonnie.

« Il m'aurait dit que chaque blessure font ce que nous sommes « Evan hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Oauw, c'est très philosophique « Il disait se moquant légèrement. Elena leva la tête pour regarder Evan

« Tu te moques ? » Elle demanda. Evan resta à regarder Elena et les deux se mirent à rire. Elena hocha la tête tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ok peut être que c'est beaucoup trop profond «

« Peut être tu es sûre, pourquoi se posait autant de question si les choses ne peuvent être changé, fais en sorte de les faire bougé si tu aimes ta vie, fais en sorte de la vivre et si tu ne l'aimes, fais en sorte de l'aimer c'est aussi simple que ça » Evan se mît à dire surprenant Elena qui ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant la simplicité d'esprit d'Evan. Cette pensée était à la fois simple et superficielle, mais d'une autre manière profonde. Elena esquissa encore une fois un sourire puis lâcha un rire moqueur.

« Tu sais être profond toi « Elle disait attirant le rire d'Ethan. Elena perdît petit à petit son sourire puis hocha la tête

« Merci « Elle répondit puis ouvra la portière. Elle se retourna pour regarder Evan qui était en train de la regarder.

« Pour tout « Elle continua puis referma la portière laissant Evan. Celui-ci s'en alla ensuite laissant Elena qui s'était retourné pour le regarder partir. Elle resta à regarder le vide en face d'elle un moment puis sourît avant d'entrer dans son jardin. Elle monta les escaliers de son porche, mais s'arrêta subitement ayant l'impression qu'on l'observait. Elena tourna donc son corps pour regarder les alentours n'aimant pas cette sensation. Elle fixa les alentours

« Hey » Elena sursauta et se retourna pour regarder Jeremy et Amber qui étaient en train de monter le porche à leur tour.

« Vous m'avez fait peur « Elena disait en mettant une main sur son cœur. Amber et Jeremy restèrent à la regarder perdu

« Ca va ? » Jeremy demanda. Elena regarda les alentours encore une fois puis hocha la tête.

« Oui, ca va « Elle disait puis se retourna et ouvra la porte. Elle laissa passer Jeremy et Amber puis regarda encore une fois à l'extérieur ayant un étrange sentiment. Elle ferma ensuite sa porte puis décida de monter dans sa chambre. Elle monta tout en sortant son portable se demandant si Stefan l'avait appelé, mais rien. Elle alla donc dans son répertoire et s'arrêta sur son numéro ayant l'impression que tous les deux devaient parler, parler d'eux avant tout. Elle appela donc tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, mais elle tomba sur la messagerie de Stefan alors elle décida de laisser un message vocal.

« C'est moi Elena « Celle-ci disait en s'asseyant sur sa banquette. Elle s'allongea contre puis continua.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle et pas seulement à propos de ce que tu sais sur les chasseurs, rappelle moi quand tu peux, je t'aime « Elle disait puis raccrocha. Elle posa son téléphone sur le côté puis soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux sachant pertinemment que pour eux il était temps de parler. N'importe qui pourrait voir que ce n'était pas la grande forme entre eux, qu'ils s'étaient encore éloignés et chacun était trop lâche pour en parler et peut être qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette lâcheté.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Eyed Peas : Where is love ? <strong>

_**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans le monde, maman **_  
><em><strong>Des gens qui vivent comme s'ils n'avaient pas de mamans <strong>_  
><em><strong>Je pense que le monde entier est accro au malheur <strong>_  
><em><strong>Seulement attiré par choses choquantes <strong>_  
><em><strong>A l'étranger, yeah, on essaye d'arrêter le terrorisme <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais nous avons toujours des terroristes qui habitent ici <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans les Etats-Unis, le grande CIA <strong>_  
><em><strong>Les Bloods, les Crisps, et le KKK <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais si tu as seulement de l'amour pour ta propre race <strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors tu ne laisses de la place qu'à la discrimination <strong>_

« Non sérieux il faut qu'on rentre, ca va pas du tout « Seth disait en touchant son ventre à côté de ses parents qui étaient bras dessus bras dessous. Ils étaient près des voitures sur l'herbe en train d'attendre que leur fils cadet revienne avec la voiture familiale pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

« Evan va arriver, un peu de patience, puis pourquoi tu n'utilises pas celle de Carole « Linda déclara à Seth qui s'assît sur l'herbe.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de son hospitalité si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Il disait en parlant de ses intentions aux toilettes. Il mentait, mais il préférait dire ça que dire à ses parents qu'il avait encore vu des choses bizarre. Il avait déjà subi les séances chez le psy étant enfant et tous les examens possibles. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à ses parents en ce qui concerne ses rêves, son imagination.

« Tu es dégueu « Sa mère disait à un Seth qui sentait son ventre faire du bruit.

« Non mais sérieux vous trouvez ça normal qu'Evan prenne la voiture pour raccompagner une fille « Seth disait en mettant une main sur son ventre qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Il s'allongea alors sur l'herbe

« Je vais mourir » Il disait en regardant le ciel.

« Calme toi sinon cela voudra sortir encore plus vite « Son beau-père disait attirant le roulement de yeux de sa femme qui trouvait ça malpoli et grossier de parler des problèmes digestifs de Seth. Seth sourît tout en regardant les étoiles. Son beau père et sa mère regardèrent ensuite Seth qui était en train de fixer les toilettes.

« Sinon toi ca va en ce moment ? » Sa mère demanda à un Seth qui sourît.

« Je ne suis pas fou si c'est ce que tu veux savoir »

« Ho arrête de tout prendre de travers « Seth resta à sourire un moment en regardant les étoiles.

« ca va à part le fait que si je ne rentre pas à la maison dans les 20 minute à venir, je ne pourrais pas me retenir «

« Seth » Sa mère disait et allait parler, mais ils entendirent une voix à côté d'eux.

« Je peux vous raccompagner si vous voulez j'ai ma voiture « Carole disait en se mettant face aux parents. Seth se releva et allait lui dire oui, mais ses parents parlèrent à sa place.

« Notre fils va arriver ne t'inquiète pas « Dès que son père parla, Seth se rallongea par terre et gémît de douleur.

« Si c'est pour me punir et ben c'est réussi »

Elle allait parler, mais tous furent distrait en voyant une voiture arrivait.

« C'est lu ? » Seth soupira en voyant que ce n'était même pas Evan qui revenait. Ils regardèrent la voiture arrivait puis virent quelqu'un sortir. Carole ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant l'homme en costard sortir de la voiture. Il regarda les alentours puis regarda Carole perdu.

« C'est déjà fini » Il cria à Carole sous les yeux des autres. Carole se mît à sourire

« Moi qui voulait faire la surprise « Il continua à une Carole qui commença à se précipiter en sa direction. Elle courra

« Nicolas « Elle disait en entourant son cou de ses bras. Nicolas la fît légèrement survoler le sol tout enfermant les yeux contents d'être rentré à Mystic Fall. Il était temps. Les deux restèrent à ne rien dire un moment

« Bonnie m'a dit que tu restais encore un moment « Carole disait perdu. Nicolas la fît redescendre puis la fixa.

« Sameh m'a forcé à partir « Il disait sous les yeux inquiet de Carole.

« Comment il va ? »

« Il va bien, Léo est resté avec lui « Il déclara rassurant légèrement Carole qui s'inquiétait pas mal pour lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment oubliant Seth et ses parents qui étaient en train de les regarder.

« Tu m'as manqué « Elle avoua subitement surprenant Nicolas qui hocha la tête.

« Toi aussi » Il déclara en caressant sa joue. Il enleva légèrement sa main puis regarda les alentours.

_**Et la discrimination ne génère que la haine **_  
><em><strong>Et quand tu détestes alors, tu es très en colère, yeah <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ton mauvais côté, c'est tout ce que tu mets en avant <strong>_  
><em><strong>Et c'est précisément comment un noir marche <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mon frère, tu dois avoir de l'amour pour mettre tout ça en ordre <strong>_  
><em><strong>Prends le contrôle de ton esprit et médite <strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse ton âme graviter vers l'amour, yeah <strong>_

« Bonnie est là « Il demanda sous les yeux de Carole qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non Liz l'a appelé pour une urgence et elle est partie la voir « Nicolas tourna sa tête confus

« Une urgence « Il demanda perdu à une Carole qui comprît qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose. Il était toujours le dernier au courant, mais là au moins il avait une excuse. Ils étaient tout deux en train de se fixer lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture arrivait. Elle se gara à côté de celle de Nicolas et Evan sortît sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin maintenant, la prochaine fois je prendrais ma voiture « Il disait en mettant sa main derrière sa tête pour regarder ses parents tandis que Seth se releva subitement et courra vers Evan.

« Pousse toi je conduis et vous venez on rentre « Seth disait en rentrant du côté conducteur. Evan fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Seth a abusé des amuses bouches et il est pressé » Evan se mît à sourire puis baissa sa tête pour regarder son frère qui ne mît même pas sa ceinture.

« C'est con j'ai laissé mes affaires à l'intérieur de la maison « Evan disait puis s'en alla tout lentement en direction de la maison. Il fît exprès de prendre tout son temps ce que son frère remarqua.

« Maman, Jonathan vous venez ? » Seth disait à ses parents qui étaient en train de dire à la fois bonjour et au revoir à Nicolas. Seth bougea sa jambe et regarda Nicolas.

« Au revoir Monsieur Bennett, Madame Lockwood, « Il disait de loin tandis que ses parents se dirigeaient sourire aux lèvres vers la voiture. Ils entrèrent à l'arrière voyant que c'était Seth qui conduisait. Seth mît ensuite le moteur ce qu'Evan entendît, il se retourna pour voir Seth qui le regardait en souriant.

« Trouve-toi un autre chauffeur « Seth déclara ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des coups tordus à Evan et inversement. Evan ouvra les yeux en grand sous les yeux de Seth qui rigola puis s'en alla le laissant seul. Nicolas et Carole restèrent la bouche ouverte à leur tour puis regardèrent Evan qui était resté paralysé essayant d'assimiler le fait que son frère était en train de partir en voiture le laissant seul.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Des gens qui tuent, des gens qui meurent <em>**  
><strong><em>Des enfants blessés et tu les entends crier <em>**  
><strong><em>Peut-tu faire ce que tu préconises <em>**  
><strong><em>Et montrer l'autre joue <em>**

**_Dieu, Dieu, aide-nous _**  
><strong><em>Envoie -nous des conseils du haut <em>**  
><strong><em>Parce que les gens, les gens m'ont demandé <em>**

Elijah, Aiden et Elric étaient debout en train d'attendre que Wyatt se ramène afin d'effectuer l'échange. Aiden tournait en rond agacé d'attendre, agacé de tout parce que depuis tout à l'heure, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, qu'à une seule chose.

_**« Wyatt a tué Hope « **_

_**« Comment ? » Lester se mît à dire en regardant Klaus. Celui-ci ne dît rien un moment**_

_**« Je ne vais pas me répéter Klaus, comment ? » **_

_**« Il l'a torturé « **_

_**« Partez avec le prisonnier « Klaus ordonna à tout le monde. **_

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose à laquelle pensaient tous ses frères qui regardaient Aiden serrer son poing en tournant en rond.

« Calme-toi « Elijah se mît à dire voyant qu'Aiden était en train de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il ressentait que de la colère. Il savait lui-même qu'il était impulsif sur les bords, mais là c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Ce que Wyatt a fait était inexcusable, personne ne les avait jamais défié à ce point. Elijah et Elric restèrent à fixer le dos d'Aiden qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Aiden serra ses deux poings sentant cette impulsivité revenir.

« On ne devrait même pas lui rendre un de ces prisonniers « Aiden révéla subitement restant dos à Elric et Elijah. Ils ouvrèrent les yeux surpris comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête d'Aiden. Pourquoi rendre un compagnon à celui qui avait tué la fille de Lester ? Pourquoi se montrer faible ? Il les prenait de haut, il les défiait, il les sous estimait et lui rendre ce prisonnier était un signe de faiblesse, d'une faiblesse que Wyatt s'amusait à leur démontrer. Aiden sentît les veines de son visage sortir et remontait jusqu'à ses yeux le recouvrant de noirceur. Elijah allait parler comprenant l'état d'esprit d'Aiden, mais il n'eut pas le temps car Elric parla à sa place se montrant moins compréhensif que lui.

« Sors toi cette idée de la tête, tu as le droit d'énerver, mais évitons de compliqué la situation « Elric se mît à dire froidement n'aimant pas lorsque son frère avait ce genre de pensée. Aiden se retourna subitement surprenant ses deux frères qui virent la rage sur le visage d'Aiden.

« Comment tu peux te montrer si impassible « Aiden déclara ne cachant en rien sa haine. Elric resta les bras croisés

« Calmez vous, c'est pas le momen » Elijah allait essayer de les calmer, mais Elric parla froidement n'arrangeant pas la situation. Il ne savait pas avoir du tact et c'était un caractère que tout le monde avait accepté, un caractère qu'Aiden acceptait en premier, mais là comment même Elric pouvait se montrer aussi froid.

« Tu te montre sentimentale et irrationnel, on est des originels vampires Aiden ne l'oublie pas » Elric déclara. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, il sentît un coup de poing sur son visage qui le fît reculé et le surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elric toucha sa joue tout en regardant le sol sentant lesang envahir sa bouche. Il cracha puis regarda Aiden ne montrant aucune expression. Elijah ouvra les yeux surpris puis se mît devant Aiden voulant le calmer, mais celui-ci regardait son frère jumeau écœuré par son discours.

« Je t'interdis de me ressortir ça. Tu ressens peut être rien pour notre famille, mais c'est de notre famille qu'il s'agit, il s'en ait pris à notre famille Elric. On est tous en colère même Klaus, soit en colère au moins, montre quelque chose « Aiden cria à son frère n'arrivant pas à croire que celui-ci ne ressente rien.

Ok il savait qu'ils étaient vampires, mais ils étaient aussi une famille et chacun savait lorsqu'il fallait avoir mal non en réalité il ne savait pas, il le ressentait simplement. Elric leva la tête pour regarder Aiden sachant pertinemment pourquoi Aiden était si enragé. C'était parce qu'il savait comme Elijah, comme Klaus savait. Ils savaient tous que Lester risquaient de ne pas revenir, qu'ils risquaient de les quitter comme il avait fait il y avait des siècles de ça. L'histoire était en train de se répéter, il avait perdu quelqu'un comme il avait perdu Luciana à l'époque et chacun savait qu'il allait réagir de la même manière qu'à l'époque. Il allait partir, il allait les quitter comme autrefois. Déjà qu'autrefois cela leur avait fait mal de le voir partir, aujourd'hui cela allait être insupportable surtout pour Aiden qui avait toujours peur de l'abandon. Tout le monde savait que dans leur famille, Aiden était celui qui avait le plus peur de l'abandon de sa famille. Il était prêt à tout pour eux et seuls eux pouvait le briser et maintenant il sentait que la façade d'être un originel était en train de se briser. Elric leva la tête pour regarder son frère jumeau tandis qu'Elijah essayait de calmer Aiden.

_**Où est l'amour **_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour <strong>_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour <strong>_  
><em><strong>L'amour <strong>_

_**Ce n'est simplement pas la même chose, qui ne change jamais **_  
><em><strong>Les nouveaux jours sont étranges, le monde est-il fou? <strong>_  
><em><strong>Si l'amour et la paix sont si fortes <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pourquoi y a -t-il des morceaux d'amour qui n'appartiennent à personne <strong>_  
><em><strong>Les nations lancent des bombes <strong>_  
><em><strong>Des gaz chimiques remplissent les poumons de petits <strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec de la souffrance sans fin alors que la jeunesse meurt jeune <strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors, demande-toi, l'amour est-il vraiment parti? <strong>_  
><em><strong>Aussi, pourrais-je vraiment me demander ce qui ne va pas <strong>_

« Lester va partir Aiden que tu le veuilles ou non il faudra que tu acceptes ce fait « Dès qu'il termina sa phrase. Aiden ouvra les yeux en grand

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Aiden poussa Elijah puis allait encore frapper Elric, mais celui-ci le prît par le cou pour le calmer puis le plaqua contre la porte de la maison des sorcières. Aiden essaya de se débattre de l'emprise d'Elric qui regardait le sol agacé. Elric leva la tête pour regarder Aiden.

« Contrôle-toi parce que si tu veux effrayer quelqu'un comme Wyatt, ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu réussiras » Elric disait en regardant Aiden qui le fixait sachant pertinemment que ce que disait ELric était vrai. Aiden allait répondre, mais les originels entendirent une voix derrière, une voix familière, une voix féminine.

« Malheureusement pour vous, Wyatt n'a pas pu venir alors il m'a envoyé »

Aiden, Elric et Elijah écarquillèrent les yeux en grand en entendant la voix de leur mère. Aiden leva la tête et vît sa mère qui les fixait avec un léger sourire au loin. ELijah tourna à son tour sa tête pour voir Esther qui était à l'autre bout les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Elle sourît voyant le regard d'Aiden et Elijah qui ne cachèrent pas leur surprise, mais leur colère. Comment ? Comment osait-elle venir là après ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Comment un mère pouvait accepter de faire ça à son propre fils.

« Je suis là pour Peter « Elle disait en montrant le cercueil qui était en bas des pieds de Elijah. Elijah se ressaisit subitement puis hocha la tête essayant de faire abstraction de ce sentiment indésirable qui était en train de s'emparer de lui, un sentiment que sa mère faisait apparaître. Comment pouvait-elle aider quelqu'un comme Wyatt non comment pouvait-elle s'en prendre à sa propre famille ? à Lester et comment osait-elle venir ici après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Espèce de sa » Aiden allait parler en regardant sa mère, mais Elric resserra son emprise autour de son cou lui coupant la voix. Aiden baissa sa tête et allait s'énerver contre Elric, mais il s'arrêta en voyant une goutte d'eau tombée au sol. Il resta à regarder le sol perdu.

«El » Il disait en prononçant son diminutif. Elric leva la tête attirant la surprise d'Aiden qui ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le sentiment de haine et de tristesse sur le visage d'Elric.

« Ta gueule « Elric chuchota ne voulant plus entendre Aiden. Elric lâcha Aiden qui tomba sur les fesses puis se retourna vers sa mère.

« Tu veux ce prisonnier » Elric disait en avançant tout en serrant ses poings. Il descendît les escaliers et poussa Elijah

« Tiens ton prisonnier « Elric disait en shootant de toute ses forces dans le cercueil surprenant Esther qui leva son pied et l'arrêta avec avant que le cercueil n'a plus loin. Elle baissa sa tête pour regarder le cercueil. Elle leva la tête mais se retrouva surprise en voyant Elric en face d'elle.

« Elric « Elijah cria en voyant Elric aussi près de leur mère. Esther resta de marbre en voyant son fils.

«Fais attention El, je suis venu en paix « Les traits du visage de Elric se durcisse subitement. Avait-elle osé l'appeler El ? oui il ne rêvait pas, elle avait bel et bien osé.

« Tu crois venir en paix après ce que tes camarades et toi avez fait à Lester, tu crois pouvoir venir ici et parler de paix « Elric disait surprenant Aiden, Elijah et Esther.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te menacer de toute manière j'ai bien conscient que Wyatt et toi êtes plus fort que nous « Esther sourît

« Alors qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? parce que j'ai bien peur que toute tentatives seraient inutiles pour vous « Esther disait ne cachant son sourire, elle resta à sourire même lorsqu'elle sentît la main de Elric sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha la tête de sa mère de son torse surrpenant celle-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à ce geste. Elle se retrouva la tête posé contre le torse d'Elric .

« Je te fais une promesse Mère « Elric déclara.

« La promesse que si nous devons tous mourir pour vous tuer alors nous mourirons tous ensemble « Dès qu'il termina sa phrase, il recula de sa mère puis ouvra le cercueil pour reprendre la dague. Il s'en alla ensuite laissant Esther qui le regardait avec un sourire.

« Il est temps de grandir mes enfants, vous ne serez jamais une famille, ce genre de chose appartienne aux humains non à vous « Esther disait arrêtant Elric dans sa marche. Celui-ci serra son poing puis se retourna.

« Désolé « Elric disait attirant le regard surpris d'Esther qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'Elric disait par ça.

« Désolé que toi et Friedrich n'avaient jamais connu ça « Elric continua laissant un silence. Esther ne dît rien un moment puis elle se mît à rire. Peter hurla subitement reprenant des forces sous les yeux d'Esther.

« Esfgnbt » Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase. Esther disparût avec le prisonnier sous les yeux des originelles. Elijah avança, il se mît à côté d'Elric et posa sa main sur son épaule. Les deux restèrent à regarder en face d'eux.

« Elle vient d'utiliser de la sorcellerie « Elric disait n'aimant pas le sentiment qu'il avait. Normalement elle n'était pas capable d'utiliser de la sorcellerie, pas après être devenu vampire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans ce monde dans lequel on vit, les gens continuent à renoncer <strong>_  
><em><strong>A prendre les mauvaises décisions, avec seulement des visions d'argent <strong>_  
><em><strong>Sans respecter personne, à renier ton frère <strong>_  
><em><strong>Une guerre est en cours mais sa justification est cachée <strong>_  
><em><strong>La vérité est gardée secrète, c'est caché au fond <strong>_  
><em><strong>Si tu ne connais jamais la vérité, alors tu ne connais jamais l'amour <strong>_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour, allez, je ne sais pas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour, allez, je ne sais pas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour, vous tous <strong>_

« Les gars vous êtes là ? » Aria demanda en entrant dans la maison tout en enlevant son manteau à l'entrée. Elle referma la portière confuse puis alluma le manoir. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers. Elle utilisa son oui et entendît la douche dans la chambre de Klaus. Elle arriva devant sa chambre et allait ouvrir sa porte, mais elle était fermée à clé. Elle resta face à la porte puis se dirigea vers sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle tourna sa tête se demandant ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ? Mais le plus important c'était que Klaus soit là. Elle lui demanderait tout à l'heure lorsqu'il sortira de sa douche. Aria entra dans sa chambre fermant la porte de sa chambre tandis que Klaus était dans sa douche la main posé sur le mur à regarder en face de lui tout en sentant l'eau sur son corps. Lester ne lui avait rien dit, il ne savait même pas ce que Lester allait faire, s'il était parti voir Luciana pour lui dire, il ne savait rien pourtant il lui avait demandé, mais Lester n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient passé des heures assis sur le même banc de l'église et Lester n'avait pas parlé.

_« Elle s'était faite appelé Heather Bold « _Voila la seule phrase que Klaus avait dit à son frère, et c'était sur cette simple phrase que Lester était parti de l'église sans rien dire laissant Klaus seul.

Klaus se mît à repenser à tout, à la découverte de Hope, aux révélations du prisonnier en particulier. Il avait fait tout ça pour avancer, pour pouvoir tuer cet enfoiré de Wyatt, mais il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait obtenu non du tout.

**« Je ne sais pas, tu étais ami avec Angel non « Le prisonnier se mît à dire subitement attirant le regard de Klaus.**

**« Comment tu sais ? »**

**« Je sais c'est tout comme je sais que sa famille est la seule famille de gardiane qui a pu être tué voila ta réponse, si c'était ton ami tu dois savoir comment ? »**

**« ce sont des créatures qui n'existent plus depuis longtemps « Klaus répondit seulement ce qui intrigua Katherine qui ne comprenait pas la discussion entre les deux.**

**« Voila pourquoi on est immortel «**

Oui c'était des gardianes comme Angel, c'était sous son nez depuis le début, mais c'était impossible, ces créatures n'existaient plus et encore heureux se disait Klaus ne voulant pas se rappeler du passé, de ce passé là. Il voulait le laisser enfouir comme il avait réussi à l'enfouir tous ses siècles. Hope était la seule à savoir comment atteindre Wyatt et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

Klaus sortît de sa douche, il mît sa serviette autour de sa taille puis prît une autre serviette pour essuyer ses yeux. Il sortît de la salle de bain puis se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'assît au bord tout en essuyant ses cheveux restant à réfléchir aux prisonniers. Klaus s'allongea ensuite sur le dos pour regarder son plafond. Il était en train de regarder le plafond lorsqu'il entendît une voix à côté de lui.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Klaus Ileriane a encore peur » Klaus tourna subitement sa voix et s'arrêta les yeux grands ouverts en voyant un petit garçon blonds aux yeux noisette qui regardaient sur le côté. Le petit garçon tourna sa tête pour regarder Klaus qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Il allait parler, mais Klaus entendît son portable sonnait. Il se réveilla en sursaut de son lit et regarda en face de lui. Il baissa sa tête puis regarda son réveil puis se rallongea

« C'était un rêve « Il disait en regardant le plafond se demandant pourquoi il avait rêvé de lui à ce moment là. Il se releva puis se mît à genou et sortît une mallette de sous son lit. Il regarda la mallette puis se releva et alla dans sa salle de bain, le meuble en haut pour prendre une clé qu'il avait caché. Klaus prît la clé puis retourna devant la mallette. Il prît la clé puis l'entra et ouvra la mallette, mais il la referma de suite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Des gens qui tuent, des gens qui meurent <strong>_  
><em><strong>Des enfants blessés et tu les entends crier <strong>_  
><em><strong>Peut-être faire ce que tu préconises <strong>_  
><em><strong>Et montrer l'autre joue <strong>_

_**Dieu, Dieu, aide-nous **_  
><em><strong>Envoie -nous des conseils du haut <strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que les gens, les gens m'ont demandé <strong>_  
><em><strong>Où l'amour est <strong>_

_**Où est l'amour **_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour <strong>_  
><em><strong>Où est l'amour <strong>_  
><em><strong>L'amour <strong>_

Bonnie sortît en première de la voiture puis Tyler et ensuite Soul qui était à l'arrière. Celui-ci ouvra la portière et allait tomber car ses jambes ne tenaient plus lorsqu'il fût rattrapé à Tyler.

« Je te tiens « Tyler disait forçant Soul à se tenir debout. Bonnie s'approcha puis avança en première. Elle monta es escaliers à toute vitesse laissant Tyler s'occupait de Soul qui montait lentement les escaliers avec Tyler. Elle toqua puis les regarda espérant vraiment que Liz l'aide à comprendre ce que les Slaves cherchent.

« C'est délicieux « Liz disait assise à son bureau à Alaric qui lui avait rapporté quelques dessert de la réception. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à cause du travail et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir alors au lieu de la faire venir à la réception, il avait préféré faire venir la réception à elle.

« C'est plus agréable que de rester ici à étudier des corps mutilés « Alaric disait en regardant les photos sur la table à Liz qui mangeait. Liz leva la tête pour regarder Alaric sérieusement.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici « Elle déclara toujours étonner qu'Alaric ait fait tous ce chemin jusqu'à ici. Alaric haussa les épaules, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il reçut un appel. Il regarda donc son portable puis le reposa sous les yeux de Liz qui comprît qu'il venait d'éviter un appel. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment ce qui perturba Alaric

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » Elle répondit faisant mine de ne rien penser. Elle continua à manger sa part de gâteau jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Alaric se leva donc et sortît du bureau de Liz pour retrouver l'entrée. Il passa à travers les bureaux dans le noir puis ouvra la porte en grand à Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux étonnée en voyant Alaric.

« Alaric qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda mais Alaric regardait Soul et Tyler montaient les escaliers confus. Il avança puis descendît les escaliers.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Soul ? » Alaric demanda en aidant Tyler à tenir Soul. Soul ne répondit rien énervé de se sentir aussi faible, d'avoir besoin de gens rien que pour marcher. Il ne dît rien alors Tyler prît la parole à sa place.

« Un Lycanthrope la rendu humain « Tyler disait attirant les gros yeux d'Alaric qui fixa de suite Soul puis Tyler, mais il n'insista pas lorsqu'il vît que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Bonnie se contenta de tenir la porte en grand pour laisser passer les trois hommes. Elle ferma ensuite derrière elle et les suivît jusqu'au bureau de Liz qui s'était levée en voyant à travers la fenêtre de son bureau les hommes. Alaric et Tyler posèrent ensuite Soul sur la chaise. Liz leva la tête confuse se demandant ce qu'avait Soul.

« Un Slave m'a rendu humain, dite nous que vous avez quelque chose à propos de ces Slaves « Soul demanda tandis que Liz avait eu la même réaction et silence d'Alaric. Bonnie avança pour rompre ce silence.

« Tu as appris quelque chose grâce aux victimes ? »

« Peut être pas ce que vous recherchez » Elle disait sentant la pression d'avoir une info intéressante avec la présence de Soul.

« Mais je crois avoir trouvé un point commun entre toutes ces victimes « Liz se mît à dire puis passa un calepin à Bonnie qui regarda à l'intérieur confuse en voyant que des noms et des dates. Tyler se mît à côté d'elle pour regarder à son tour confus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le registre d'un orphelinat à la nouvelle Orléan » Bonnie leva la tête d 'un coup tandis que Tyler restait à regarder le calepin.

« Ses victimes n'ont aucun point commun, mais en remontant jusqu'à leur ancêtre, j'ai vu que chacun de leur ancêtre était dans cet orphelinat à la même époque. Leur ancêtre se connaissait tous « Liz disait sous le regard de Soul, Tyler et Bonnie.

« En regardant le registre, j'ai trouvé l'ensemble des enfants là bas, il y en avait 5 et parmi les 5 , les descendants de 4 sont morts sauf les descendants de ce nom là, Train Heartnet, si le registre ne se trompe pas, je pense que les Slaves vont aller chercher le descendant de ce Train Heartnet « Liz déclara.

« Mais pourquoi les Slaves attaqueraient-ils les descendants de ces orphelins ? » Bonnie demanda. Liz allait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas mais Soul répondit à sa place une tout autre réponse.

_**Je sens le poids du monde sur mes épaules **_  
><em><strong>Alors que je vieillis, les gens deviennent plus froids <strong>_  
><em><strong>La plupart d'entre nous ne sont intéressés que par faire de l'argent <strong>_  
><em><strong>L'égoîsme nous a fait suivre notre propre direction. <strong>_  
><em><strong>De mauvaises informations toujours montrées par les médias <strong>_  
><em><strong>Des images négatives au premier plan <strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui infectent les jeunes esprits plus vite que des bactéries <strong>_  
><em><strong>Des enfants agissent comme ce qu'ils voient au cinéma <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tout ce qui est arrivé aux valeurs de l'humanité <strong>_

« Parce que ces orphelins étaient les enfants de prêtres » Soul se mît à dire en levant la tête pour regarder Liz. Ils le regardèrent tous perdu

« Prêtres ? «

« On appelait ça des prêtres à l'époque, c'est une autre notion que maintenant, mais à l'époque les seuls capable de tuer les Slaves étaient les prêtres en particulier les ascendants de ces orphelins « Soul disait perdant un peu tout le monde, mais avant tout Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas comment Soul pouvait savoir ça alors qu'à l'époque des alchimistes, il n'existait pas.

« Tu sais des choses sur l'époque des alchimistes ? » Elle demanda ayant peur que Soul en sache beaucoup parce que cela voulait dire que depuis tout ce temps il lui cachait des informations sur ce monde surtout lorsqu'elle en avait besoin c'est-à-dire avant que Damon brise son lien.

« Quels alchimistes quel monde « Soul demanda confus ne comprenant pas de quoi Bonnie parlait.

« Alors comment tu sais que les seuls capables de tuer les Slaves à l'époque des alchimistes étaient des prêtres « Bonnie demanda confuse perdant tout le monde qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation entre Bonnie et Soul.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais entendu parler du monde alchimiste « Soul disait ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Alors comment tu connais les Slaves «

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Soul se mît à dire comprenant que Bonnie ne savait pas, mais il pensait qu'elle était au courant puisqu'elle a étudié l'histoire des gardianes et des sorcières et de leur conflit d'indépendance.

« Si vous pouviez éviter les mystères « Alaric se mît à dire à côté de Liz perdu.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensé savoir ? » Elle demanda.

« Que les sorcières ont ressorti des Slaves pour tuer la famille d'Angel, les défenseurs de l'indépendance. A l'époque du conflit, les sorcières sont allés très loin en ressortant les Slaves, elles se sont dis qu'en ressortant des créatures d'un autre temps, d'une puissance d'un autre temps et qu'en les contrôlant, elle gagnerait la guerre. Sauf que la famille d'Angel s'est réfugié chez les prêtres pour se protéger sauf que la plupart de ces prêtres sont morts y compris la famille d'Angel laissant des orphelins« Soul disait attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde.

« A cet époque j'étais encore jeune, je venais d'être assigné à Slevin en tant que serviteur et on a assisté à ça sans rien pouvoir faire. Cette guerre a marqué les esprits de tout le monde « Soul disait installant un silence. Liz, Alaric, Bonnie et Tyler restèrent sans voix. Elle regarda ensuite le calepin puis vît les dates à côtés des noms.

« Les dates de leur entrée dans cet orphelinat correspond à la fin de la guerre d'indépendance «

« Mais qui a gagné ? La guerre ? » Liz demanda confuse

« Les prêtres sont morts en tuant les Slaves tout comme les parents d'Angel. Slevin est intervenu à la fin, et il a montré aux sorcières l'étendu de leur carnage, celle-ci se sont rendus compte de ce massacre et les gardianes ont gagné l'indépendance après que les sorcières aient laissé tombé «

« Ça a dû être horrible ? » Liz se mît à dire ne pensant pas que les sorcières pouvaient être aussi machiavéliques.

« Horrible est un faible mot, ça a été l'enfer en particulier pour ces orphelins et Angel qui ont assisté à ce massacre »Soul avoua

« Ils ont été placé dans un orphelinat par nos soins, mais Angel « Soul resta à regarder un moment dans le vide.

_**Tout ce qui est arrivé à l'honnêteté de l'égalité **_  
><em><strong>Au lieu de répandre l'amour, nous diffusons la haine <strong>_  
><em><strong>Un manque de compréhension, qui font se séparer nos vies de l'unité <strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est pourquoi parfois je me sens en dessous de tout <strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est pourquoi parfois je me sens mal <strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est pourquoi parfois je me sens en dessous de tout <strong>_  
><em><strong>Je dois garder cette foi vivante pour les amoureux qui sont ensemble <strong>_

« Il a disparu pendant des années, personne n'a su ce qu'il était devenu » Soul continua. Il leva la tête vers Bonnie

« Il est revenu au bout d'un long moment, il a redemandé sa place parmi les gardianes, il estimait que son peuple, sa famille avait le droit d'être représenté par lui, mais le petit que tout le monde connaissait avait disparu. Il était devenu fort plus fort que tous les gardianes et c'est cette force qui le rendait légitime « Soul disait se perdant dans ses pensées.

« C'est pourquoi ils vous détestaient autant ? » Tyler demanda à un Soul qui hocha la tête se souvenant de l'époque.

« Alors les Slaves tuent les prêtres car ceux-ci sont les seuls à pouvoir les tuer ? » Alaric demanda résumant toute cette histoire qu'il trouvait assez dramatique. Soul tourna sa tête vers Alaric.

« Sûrement «

« Cela signifie qu'il faut qu'on trouve le descendant de Train Heartnet pour le protéger et aussi parce que seul lui peut nous aider à nous débarrasser des Slaves « Bonnie disait résumant à son tour la situation.

« Peut être que Klaus sait quelque chose ? » Alaric demanda subitement attirant les regards de tout le monde.

« Il connaissait Angel et si j'ai bien compris Angel était proche de ces orphelins, alors celui-ci devait savoir qui était les descendants de ses amis, peut être qu'il en a parlé à Klaus. Les deux étaient proches » Alaric disait, mais Bonnie secoua la tête. Elle savait que c'était une bonne idée, mais elle savait aussi que les originels était en train de vivre un moment dure.

« je crois qu'on va devoir se passer des originels un moment, Wyatt a tué la fille de Lester « Bonnie attirant encore une fois les gros yeux de tout le monde.

« Pourquoi ? » Alaric demanda forçant Bonnie à mentir car elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était parce que Hope avait de l'alchimie en elle, c'était un secret entre elle et les originels.

« Pour lui donner une leçon de s'être allié avec moi « Bonnie avoua surprenant Soul.

« Tu es allié avec les originels ? » Soul demanda à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête.

« Et ils ont fait tellement pour moi ces derniers mois sans sans rendre compte que je préfère avancer sans eux et leur apporter des bonnes nouvelles « Soul fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Pourquoi ne pas demander aux gardianes, ils doivent bien savoir ? » Soul disait, mais Bonnie haussa les épaules.

« Je suis en froid avec l'alliance y compris les gardianes alors ça sera compliqué, c'est trop long à expliquer, mais je pense que le professeur Harms peut m'aider « Elle disait en regardant Alaric qui lui avait conseillé.

« Il m'avait parlé des prêtres et peut être qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'a eu la possibilité de me dire »

« Alors de notre côté, on se renseignera auprès de l'orphelinat et autres, ça doit pas être dure de refaire l'arbre généalogique de Train Heartnet « Alaric déclara avec optimisme que visiblement seule semblait partager.

« Mais peut être que tu devrais avertir l'alliance tout de même pour leur dire que Damon n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres « Liz se mît à dire. Bonnie regarda Liz et sourît

« On est en froid parce qu'ils croient que Damon contrôle les Slaves » Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, Soul se mît à rire.

« C'est absurde qu'est ce qui leur fait penser ça ? »

« Le fait que chacune des victimes a les cicatrices de Damon puis comme Damon n'est plus lui-même «

« Comment ça plus lui lui-même « Soul demanda ne comprenant rien depuis tout à l'heure. Tyler et Bonnie restèrent à regarder Soul comprenant que celui-ci n'était pas au courant, après tout ça faisait des mois qu'il n'était plus là. Comment expliquer à Soul tous ce qui s'était passé en son absence ?

* * *

><p><strong>« Angel « Gabriella disait en ouvrant ses yeux. Elle vît Angel qui était en train de regarder près du trou de la tante ses parents.<strong>

**« Chut « Angel se contenta de dire à sa sœur qui se releva du sol pour aller vers lui. Elle regarda ce qu'Angel regardait pour voir ses parents qui étaient face à face en train de parler près du feu de camps. Ella se mît accroupît et écouta à côté d'Angel ses parents. **

**« Je ne doute pas de notre force, mais notre vie me va parfaitement. Elle va à Angel, à Ella et à tous les autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez faire subir ça à nos enfants. Slevin a peut être raison, mais il n'est même pas capable de se montrer présent pour nous, sans alliés, vous nous emmenez dans une mission suicide « Eleanor déclara honnêtement se montrant du même avis que son fils. Alan resta à la fixer ne sachant pas quoi dire. Eleanor avança puis posa sa main sur la joue de son mari. Angel et Ella restèrent à regarder leur parents qui étaient tout l'opposé, Angel ressemblait exactement à son père alors que sa sœur avait emprunté les traits asiatiques de sa mère, cheveux long noirs, yeux fins et noirs. **

**« Je pensais qu'on était heureux « Eleanor continua essayant de comprendre la décision de leur peuple, en particulier de leur famille. **

**« Ne confonds pas tout « Il répondit en s'éloignant de sa femme qui le fixait perdu ne comprenant pas.**

**« Quelque chose s'est passé ? » Elle demanda. Il se retourna pour la regarder **

**« Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas faire, qui sont contre ma morale et je ne peux pas accepter ça tu comprends ? J'ai des valeurs, je dois avoir des valeurs et pouvoir être fière de qui je suis « Il déclara honnêtement troublant sa femme qui avança.**

**« Et si je dois arracher mon libre arbitre pour pouvoir être fière de qui je suis alors je le ferais après tout on a rien demandé, on nous a conditionné à ce qu'elles voulaient, à être des pantins est ce mal de vouloir ça ? » Il demanda sous les yeux confus de sa femme qui comprenait que quelque chose s'était passé. **

**« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ? C'est en rapport à Slevin « **

**« Non Eleanor, mais regarde nous, on est réduit à fermer de brèches, à vivre en communauté sans pouvoir aimer qui on veut, rencontrer qui on veut, parler à qui on veut »**

**« Quoi ? tu voudrais qu'on vive parmi les humains ? Tu réalises ce que tu dis, les êtres surnaturels sont destinés à être caché, les Loup Garou vivent en communauté, et les Ileriane vivaient en communauté « **

**« Plus maintenant « Alan déclara parlant des vampires **

**« Maintenant les vampires sont plus nombreux qu'une simple famille et ils vivent là ils ont envie de vivre, ce sont peut être des créatures immorales, mais eux ne cachent pas qui ils sont ? » **

**« De quoi es tu en train d'accuser les sorcières Alan ? » Sa femme demanda ayant l'impression que son mari voulait faire passer un message. Celui-ci resta à la regarder un moment puis s'approcha d'elle.**

**« Je suis désolé, mais ma décision est prise et ce n'est peut être pas la bonne, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière si toi et les enfants ne voulez pas me suivre dans ce combat, je comprendrais et tu pourras rester avec les gardianes qui refuse de me suivre « Il déclara.**

**« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, je ne comprends peut être pas tout, mais il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul dans ce combat « Elle déclara puis l'enlaça surprenant Alan. **

**« Tu es sûrement le meilleur pour mener cette indépendance et si les sorcières estiment qu'il faut nous combattre alors on se battra « Elle continua sous les yeux de ses enfants. Angel se retourna ensuite pour regarder sa sœur ne sachant plus vraiment qui avait raison. La famille à Kelly ou son père. Leur liberté valait-elle vraiment la peine de prendre ses décisions. Il soupira puis regarda sa sœur qui le fixait inquiète.**

**« Pourquoi les sorcières déclarent la guerre alors que Papa veut juste être libre ? » Elle demanda inquiète. Son frère la fixa un moment voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait. **

**« Je ne sais pas, mais connaissant les sorcières, elles ne nous feront pas de mal » Il disait pensant à Kelly. Sa sœur resta à le regarder pas vraiment convaincu. **

**« J'ai peur, j'ai jamais vu Père comme ça, il n'arrive même plus à sourire comme avant « Elle déclara en regardant son père qui fixait en face de lui tout en resserrant l'étreinte de sa femme. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et Angel le voyait. Les deux se contentèrent de se prendre la main essayant de se rassurer mutuellement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain <strong>

Nicolas resta en haut des escaliers confus lorsqu'il sentît une odeur de nourriture. Il descendît marche après marche confus puis s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie qui était en train de le regarder les mains posés sur la table et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon retour à la maison « Elle déclara en lui souriant ce qui fît plaisir à son père.

« Je me suis inquiété, je ne t'ai pas vu en rentrant hier « Il disait en avançant. Bonnie avança ensuite puis enlaça son père fortement ce qui fît sourire celui-ci.

« Mon dieu tu m'as manqué « Elle avoua en fermant les yeux pour ressentir la présence de son père près d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'était sentie seule sans lui ? et l'avoir la rassurer dans le fait qu'elle n'aurait plus à subir le vide laissé par son absence et celle de Sameh. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent.

« Je me suis dit je vais attendre demain pour te fêter la bienvenu puisqu'en rentrant tu étais en train de dormir comme un gros bébé « Elle déclara en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle prît la cafetière puis servît son père qui s'assît en face.

« Dis donc je vois que je me fais chouchouter « Il déclara en voyant 3 tartes sur la table. Bonnie lui passa sa tasse et s'assît.

« Alors raconte, comment va Sameh ? est ce qu'il aime le Texas ? est ce que les préjugés sur cet état son vrai « Elle demanda devant avouer que c'était cette question qui l'intéressait le plus. Son père prît la tasse puis hocha la tête

« En ce qui concerne les préjugés, ils sont vrais tu aurais dû voir la tête des texans lorsqu'il m'ont vu débarqué moi l'homme de couleur et Sameh, l'enfant magrébins, c'était assez amusant et flippant. Cela faisait rire Sameh plus qu'autre chose » Il avoua à une Bonnie qui imaginait bien son père et Sameh se promenaient dans les rues du Texas avec tous les regards posés sur eux.

« Et la famille de Sameh est vraiment puissante. Ils ont un immense ranch, avec des chevaux alors là Sameh était aux anges. Ils sont vraiment important » Il déclara à une Bonnie qui n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la puissance de la famille à Sameh, elle s'en doutait puisque Damon lui avait donné un aperçu. Bonnie se servît un verre de jus d'orange et parla en même temps essayant de se montrer détaché vis à vis de sa prochaine question.

« Et Sameh comment il va ? je l'ai pas rappelé après qu'il m'ait annoncé qu'il restait là bas, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée « Bonnie disait sachant qu'elle aurait pu trouver le temps de le rappeler, mais elle n'avait pas osé parce qu'honnêtement, elle avait mal et elle en avait marre de sentir mal à chaque fois que quelqu'un décidait de la laisser. Son père la fixa tout en tenant sa tasse.

« Tu lui en veux ? » Son père demanda attirant l'étonnement de sa fille.

« Non pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? » Elle répondit. Nicolas ne bougea pas se disant qu'elle avait toujours le don de répondre par une autre question. Nicolas bu une gorgé puis parla

« Je ne sais pas, c'est Sameh qui se mine à la pensé que tu lui en veuille » Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment

« Non, je lui en voudrais jamais, on s'est rien promis c'est juste que » Bonnie s'arrêta un moment réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je me suis attachée à lui plus que j'aurais dû j'imagine « Bonnie avoua pensant à la vision qu'elle avait eu de Sameh plus âgé. Même si les visions que les sorcières lui avaient montrées étaient plutôt triste, elle avait aimé l'idée que Sameh et elle resteraient proches. Bonnie regarda son père

« J'ai rencontré Sameh à une période dure de ma vie » Elle disait pensant à la mort de Damon qui représentait cette période.

« Et maintenant c'est dure pour moi de me dire que c'était simplement le temps d'une période je savais parfaitement qu'il ne resterait pas, mais étrangement j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait avoir une vie ensemble, mais j'imagine que je me suis laissée avoir par des stupides visions » Elle déclara à son père qui se leva subitement pour se diriger vers le téléphone. Il le prît puis revint à sa place et le passa à Bonnie.

« Tiens, je propose que tu lui dise exactement ce que tu viens de me dire « Il déclara à une Bonnie qui sourît.

« A quoi bon ? Il est bien dans sa famille et lui dire ça ne lui fera sentir que mal pour moi » Bonnie disait ne voulant pas que Sameh se sente coupable d'être heureux.

« Je veux son bonheur et je veux éviter de le faire culpabiliser « Nicolas regarda un moment Bonnie se demandant comment pouvait-elle être autant aveugle.

« Tu sais malgré qu'il soit borné et franc, Sameh a un horrible défaut c'est qu'il dit ce qu'il pense que les gens veulent entendre. Il préfère prendre ses distances de peur d'avoir de faux espoir « Nicolas disait perdant totalement sa fille qui ne comprenait pas.

« Bonnie « Son père cria subitement

« Quoi ? « Elle demanda perdu.

« Tous ce que veux Sameh c'est que tu lui dise de rester je crois que c'est assez évident, mais il a peur qu'il ne soit pas compatible avec la vie que tu mènes ou encore pire il a peur d'aimer tellement être avec toi que s'il t'arrive quelque chose ou que si les choses se passent pas comme il le souhaite, il souffrira. Il est comme tout le monde, il prend ses distances de ses sentiments « Le père de Bonnie disait en tendant le téléphone à Bonnie qui restait à regarder le téléphone un moment. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers son père.

« Il te l'a dit « Elle demanda.

« Non, mais j'ai passé des moments avec lui et il est facile à cerner puis je connais les gosses mine de rien « Il continua en secouant encore le téléphone. Elle le prît puis le reposa.

« ça ne sert à rien d'en reparler, je ne peux pas lui assurer que rien ne se passera avec la vie que j'ai décidé de mener, et ce serait égoïste de lui faire subir mes choix »

« ça serait égoïste de ne pas lui laisser le choix « Son père répondit ayant réponse à tout. Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le sentiments d'être laissé tombé que tu dois repousser les personnes qui au contraire ne souhaitent qu'être près de toi « Son père continua attirant encore plus les grands yeux de Bonnie qui avait l'impression d'entendre Stefan. Stefan lui avait fait exactement la même remarque, et ce principe fonctionnait aussi avec Sameh. Le téléphone se mît à sonner dans les mains de Bonnie ce qui surpris celle-ci. Elle regarda son père se disant que c'était peut être lui, mais la coïncidence aurait été trop grande non ?. Elle répondit quand même.

« Allo » Elle disait sous le regard de son père qui visiblement espérait la même chose qu'elle.

« C'est moi Stefan « Stefan disait en regardant en face de lui à travers la fenêtre les arroseurs automatiques arrosaient son jardin. Bonnie regarda son père.

« C'est Stefan « Elle déclara ce qui intrigua Stefan.

« Je parle à mon père » Bonnie déclara à un Stefan qui regardait derrière lui pour voir si Damon était là, mais visiblement il n'était pas encore réveillé.

« Je dois te parler c'est important « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles confuse en entendant l'intonation sérieuse de Stefan qui donnait effectivement l'impression que c'était important.

« C'est grave ? » Elle demanda espérant ne pas devoir faire face à une mauvaise nouvelle dès le matin.

« Non, mais je préfère t'en parler en personne « Bonnie prît le poigné de son père pour regarder sa montre.

« Heu ce soir ca te va ? parce que là je dois voir les originels et je dois me renseigner sur les Slaves « Stefan fronça les sourcilles perdu en entendant parler des originels et des Slaves tout comme Nicolas qui scruta sa fille qui se montrait sérieuse subitement. C'était quoi ces histoires ? se demandait-il.

« Quelque chose se passe ? » Stefan demanda.

« Un Slave a attaqué Soul et la rendu humain « Bonnie disait attirant les gros yeux de Stefan et de son père. Stefan sentît subitement une présence derrière lui, il se retourna donc et tomba nez à nez sur Damon qui le regardait se montrant confus. Visiblement, il avait bien entendu la phrase de Bonnie.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Stefan demanda sans détacher ses yeux de Damon qui regardait le téléphone totalement perdu.

« Je ne sais pas c'est ce que je dois essayer de savoir » Bonnie disait tout en buvant son verre de jus d'orange. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo pour ranger la bouteille de jus.

« je t'expliquerais lorsque j'en saurais plus, mais là je dois te laisser « Stefan hocha la tête.

« Fais attention « Stefan disait n'aimant pas trop l'idée qu'un Slave est attaqué Soul.

« Ce soir au Mystic Grill, je travaille, mais j'aurais du temps ça te va ? « Elle demanda. Stefan hocha la tête

« Ok à ce soir « Il déclara puis raccrocha laissant Bonnie. Dès qu'il raccrocha, il ouvra la bouche pour parler.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Soul « Stefan disait en pointant Damon avec son téléphone agacé.

« Bien sûre que non pour qui tu me prends « Damon disait en déployant les bras. Stefan resta à le regarder un moment

« Pour quelqu'un qui a passé a journée d'hier à nous mentir sur ses intentions, à subir des tortures pour que l'alliance et Bonnie rompent leur alliance» Stefan déclara en montant le ton surprenant Naomi qui était descendue des escaliers. Elle regardait les frères Salvatore qui dégageaient une tension à ce moment.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Soul « Damon déclara en montant le ton n'aimant pas les insinuations de Stefan.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu cherches en t'alliant avec les Slaves ? » Stefan demanda clairement voulant mettre un terme au mystère.

« Bien, crois moi ou me crois pas, je m'en fous, j'ai des plans et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que se soit y mettre un terme « Damon disait sur un ton que Stefan n'appréciait pas trop.

« Serait-ce une menace ? »

« Un avertissement « Damon disait. Les frères se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Naomi décida d'y aller à leur place ce que ceux-ci remarquèrent. Elle ouvra la porte tombant nez à nez sur Katherine qui la regardait de haut en bas tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Katherine avait croisé les jambes et restait immobile ce qui fît sourire Naomi qui remarquait le regard de Katherine envers elle. Naomi tourna sa tête

« C'est Katherine « Naomi disait puis s'en alla pour retrouver les garçons. Katherine resta à la porte les yeux confuse se demandant comment ce jeune vampire savait qui elle était et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'avait pas confondu avec Elena. Katherine avança après avoir fermé la porte. Elle avança et s'arrêta en voyant tous les regards sur elle. Elle regarda Damon

« Bon retour parmi les vivants, j'ai voulu te le dire avant, mais je pense que c'était un peu trop tôt pour une éventuelle réconciliation « Katherine disait en posant son corps contre le mur l'entrée. Damon resta à la regarder un moment essayant d'assimiler le fait que Katherine Pierce avait osé se montrer ici en face de lui après ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

« Donne-moi une raison de ne pas me montrer odieux avec toi « Damon disait honnêtement à une Katherine qui sourît. Stefan et Naomi sentirent la tension dégagé de Damon à la vue de Katherine. Cette Katherine Pierce, il pensait avoir fait le deuil de cette femme, il pensait que sa colère disparaitrait envers elle, mais elle était toujours elle et il était difficile de passer outre des sentiments de haine surtout lorsqu'il était visible de voir qu'elle ne regrettait rien, qu'elle était comme elle était.

« Elena est en danger » Katherine répondit avec un léger sourire ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que Damon réagisse, mais lorsqu'elle vît la confusion dans les yeux de Stefan, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné au moins un point de son côté.

« Comment ça ? » Stefan demanda de suite. Katherine dévia son regard pour fixer Damon, elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aurais bien voulu dire Bonnie, mais même moi je n'oserais pas m'en prendre à elle avec le pouvoir qu'elle détient et les originels derrière elle « Katherine disait en roulant des yeux. Elle regarda Damon et Stefan

« Mais Elena reste Elena, une demoiselle en détresse qu'il est nécessaire de sauver parce qu'elle est assez stupide pour mourir prématurément « Katherine continua

« Arrête avec ton bla bla et accouche si tu sais quelque chose « Damon disait tandis que Naomi avait croisé les bras et regardait Katherine sourire aux lèvres ce que Katherine remarqua. Comment avait-elle su qu'elle était Katherine et non Elena ? elle ne s'était jamais rencontrée ?. Katherine resta à regarder Naomi

« Qu'est ce que ce bébé vampire fait là ? Vous jouez au baby sitter « Naomi se mît à rire

« Je crois que Damon vient de te demander de parler et tu n'es pas en posture pour te permettre de te sentir supérieur surtout envers moi » Naomi déclara subitement sur un ton autoritaire qui surpris Stefan et Katherine qui la regardèrent confus. Katherine se releva du bord subitement n'aimant étrangement pas le ton de la jeune vampire qui avait le ton de quelqu'un de supérieur.

« Et moi je crois que tu n'as pas compris à qui tu t'adresses « Katherine allait avancer, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Damon retenir Naomi par le bras l'empêchant de bouger. Il murmura à l'oreille de Naomi

« Evite de t'emporter » Il chuchota ce que Stefan et Katherine entendirent. Il se souciait d'elle cela se voyait ? ou était-ce autre chose ? Cette autre chose qui donnait l'impression qu'étrangement Damon avait plus peur de ce que Naomi était capable de faire que de Katherine. Les deux femmes se regardèrent jusqu'à que la jeune blonde soupira.

« Bien, je retourne en haut « Elle disait puis s'en alla. Elle passa à côté de Katherine puis s'arrêta à côté d'elle surprenant Katherine qui restait à regarder en face d'elle.

« Bonne journée « Elle se contenta de dire en souriant puis s'en alla attirant le regard confus de Katherine qui était rarement confuse vis-à-vis d'un jeune vampire, mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop sûre d'elle. Katherine se retourna et regarda Damon et Stefan

« Te connaissant tu espères quelque chose en échange de l'info sur Elena « Damon avoua. Katherine ouvra les yeux en grand faisant mine d'être choquée.

« Moi, quoi comment tu peux dire ça, j'adore Elena et tous ce que je veux c'est sa sécurité sans contrepartie « Katherine disait en posant une main sur son cœur.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot où je me charge de te virer d'ici » Stefan déclara subitement voulant mettre un terme à la comédie de son ancienne connaissance. Katherine soupira puis avança délicatement décidé à être honnête avec eux.

« J'ai besoin d'une protection et j'ai personne d'autres que vous « Katherine se mît à dire laissant de l'espace entre les frères et elle, mais avant tout un silence de mort. Un silence qui fût brisé par le rire de Damon qui mît sa main sur sa bouche avant de croiser les bras espérant que cella soit une blague de la part de Katherine.

« Personne d'autres que nous, tu considères nous avoir « Damon disait en rigolant attirant à son tour le sourire de Stefan qui devait avouer que même s'il avait des différents avec Damon, il n'en aurait jamais concernant Katherine. Stefan et Damon se regardèrent et rigolèrent se foutant de Katherine.

« Tu entends ça mon frère « Damon continua tandis que Katherine regardait les deux frères jouaient les complice.

« Ok peut être que vous êtes les seuls à avoir assez de cœur pour m'accepter dans leur demeure après tout on en a des souvenirs dans ce manoir «

« Oulà « Stefan déclara subitement

« Si tu veux essayer de nous persuader de t'aider, le mieux c'est d'éviter les souvenirs qui se rapportent à toi » Stefan disait tandis que Damon rigolait.

« Je pensais que le nom d'Elena suffirait à dépasser la haine que vous avez envers moi. Sérieux je sais que ce que j'ai fais est mal, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que les sorcières t'enverrais faire un tour à Guantanamo » Katherine disait faisant perdre le rire à Damon qui détestait le fait que Katherine avait une excuse à tout.

« Tu devais te douter qu'en transformant Elena en humaine et qu'en détruisant la maison des sorcières, il y aurait des conséquences. Le véritable problème Katherine c'est que tu choisis les camps qui peuvent t'assurer la survie peu importe les dégâts sur ton passage et si tu es là c'est que tu dois être vraiment désespérée « Damon disait prenant Katherine de haut ce qu'elle remarqua mais honnêtement après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle essayait de ne pas trop se montrer garce.

« J'ai fais l'erreur d'énerver le prisonnier à Wyatt, et je sais qu'il ne prendra pas le risque de venir pour moi à Mystic Fall sachant que leur première cible est Klaus et Bonnie » Katherine disait ayant bien réfléchi à la situation. Les prisonniers et Wyatt préparé quelque chose et visiblement Wyatt avait d'autres plan pour eux alors le mieux c'était de se cacher parmi eux, mais sachant que Klaus la détestait et qu'elle n'était pas assez proche et effrayante pour convaincre Bonnie, elle essayait de jouer sur la sensibilité des frères Salvatore qui elle savait malgré leur querelle, chacun s'était habitué à l'autre sans le savoir. Ils étaient liés par le passé et ils le seraient toujours et elle espérait que ce lien les force à l'aider.

« Klaus ? pourquoi Klaus est une cible de Wyatt, je croyais que seul Bonnie l'était « Damon se mît à dire intrigué tout comme Stefan qui ne comprenait pas la phrase de Katherine. Celle-ci les regarda et sourît comprenant qu'ils ne savaient pas, ha oui personne ne savait. Logique, Bonnie et les originels avaient gardé le secret. Katherine se mît à sourire

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant « Katherine disait

« Hé oui figurez vous que j'ai aidé Klaus à capturé un prisonnier et j'en ai appris pas mal sur cette histoire vous savez comme le véritable objectif de Wyatt, des trucs du genre « Elle disait parlant surtout de l'alchimie de Klaus qui était la principal priorité de Wyatt qui elle avait bien compris attendait le bon moment pour s'en prendre à Klaus. Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand puis regarda Damon. Damon avait un regard intéressé, un regard curieux ce que Katherine voyait et ce que Stefan n'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Déjà que Damon avait tout fait pour que Bonnie rompt son lien avec l'alliance, il était hors de question qu'il réussisse à briser son alliance avec les originels. Il ne connaissait pas les objectifs de Damon, mais nul besoin d'être un géni pour savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça les originels.

« Revenons à Elena tu veux bien « Stefan se mît à dire n'aimant pas le fait que Katherine savait des choses qui semblaient intéressé un peu trop Damon. Katherine dévia son regard vers Stefan et sourît voyant qu'il y avait l'air d'avoir des intentions différentes entre les frères qui cherchaient chacun autre chose. Elle fît abstraction de son sentiment puis parla

« Revenons à ma proposition «

« Sérieux, pas besoin de demander, si tu veux rester dormir ici tu peux le faire sans notre permission « Damon disait voulant arrêter de jouer avec Katherine. Katherine sourît puis parla

« Ok, des vampires m'ont pris pour Elena hier soir plus particulièrement pour la chasseuse, ils voulaient que je les tues enfin il voulait qu'Elena les tue « Elle disait en roulant des yeux agacé en pensant à Elena Gilbert et surtout par le fait que les gens arrivaient encore à la confondre avec Elena. Elle était tellement différente pourtant.

« Et ces vampires avaient été contraint par les chasseurs de poursuivre Elena afin que celle-ci les tue. C'était une mission suicide » Katherine termina laissant les frères digéraient la nouvelle. Ils se regardèrent tandis que Katherine se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whisky. Elle se servît puis le bu tout en gémissant de plaisir.

« Et on sait tous pourquoi les chasseurs chercheraient à faire en sorte qu'Elena tue ne serait ce qu'un vampire « Katherine continua en se retournant en direction des frères qui étaient en train de se fixer.

« Ils sont en train de l'initier « Katherine continua. Damon et Stefan tournèrent leur corps pour la regarder se doutant parfaitement ce que les chasseurs étaient en train de faire.

« Je crois que je mérite ma récompense « Katherine termina en rigolant voyant la tête inquiète des frères Salvatore. Les chasseurs étaient de retour, mais cette fois-ci pour Elena.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tu vas voir les originels ? » Nicolas demanda.<p>

« Je dois t'avouer que Carole m'a apporté ces tartes et la moitié ne te sont pas destinés « Elle déclara faisant un mystère que Nicolas comprît qu'il ne devait pas trop en demander. Il resta à regarder Bonnie un moment qui remarqua le regard de son père envers elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda. Son père resta à tenir sa tasse un moment silencieusement puis parla avec difficulté ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire.

« A propos de Carole « Nicolas se mît à dire ayant bien réfléchis depuis son voyage avec Sameh. Bonnie resta à le fixer attendant la suite qui ne semblait pas venir.

« Tu l'apprécies ? Parce que je sais qu'avant tu ne l'aimais pas trop « Nicolas demanda les yeux posés sur sa fille qui sourît. C'était vrai qu'au début ce n'était pas la grande forme, mais maintenant une nouvelle relation c'était crée entre elles. Etrangement elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers mois notamment grâce à l'absence de son père. Carole l'avait beaucoup aidé pour la maison, pour tout à vrai dire.

« Oui, j'ai appris à la connaître et je l'apprécie beaucoup pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda trouvant cela étrange que son père lui pose cette question. Nicolas sourît subitement

« J'ai décidé de lui demander sa main « Nicolas révéla.

...

Silence

Silence

Silence

Bonnie resta à le fixer sans rien dire pendant une bonne minute ce qui pertuba son père qui n'attendait qu'une réaction de sa part.

« Bonnie « Son père déclara la réveillant de ses pensées.

« Ok, je suis contente pour toi « Elle déclara pas vraiment très convaincante. Son père fronça les sourcilles confus s'attendant à ce que Bonnie soit plus enjouée.

« Tu réalises que c'est un grand pas pour moi » Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui j'imagine depuis Maman, tu n'as jamais pensé à refaire ta vie « Bonnie déclara confirmant la phrase que venait juste de dire son père.

« Alors tu es d'accord avec ça « Il demanda face à une Bonnie qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis, tu es adulte et je suis assez grande pour m'adapter aux changements « Elle déclara honnêtement

« Ce n'était pas ma question » Son père déclara n'aimant pas lorsqu'elle évitait ses réponses, cela voulait dire que quelque chose la tracassait, mais qu'elle n'osait pas le dire.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça, avec le fait que je pense à demander à Carole de m'épouser « Il demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui bien sûre » Elle disait en souriant.

« Désolé, j'ai tellement de choses en tête que je réalises pas encore ce que tu viens de me dire, tu peux me laisser le temps d'assimiler « Elle disait en faisant le signe que son cerveau était en train de tourner avec sa main. Son père se mît à sourire

« Ok, je t'en reparlerai, je dois aussi en parler à Tyler histoire d'avoir une discussion d'homme à homme « Nicolas déclara un peu anxieux rien qu'à l'idée d'en parler à Tyler ce que Bonnie remarqua. Elle s'efforça de sourire

« Oué, le connaissant, il sera ravie « Bonnie disait en regardant son père se lever.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance, bon je dois y allé, je te dis à tout à l'heure » Il déclara en avançant vers Bonnie. Il posa un bisou sur sa joue

« Te ménage pas trop « Il déclara puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était en train de réfléchir à ce que son père venait de dire. Elle resta à tapoter la table sentant de l'agacement l'envahir face à cette déclaration. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'agaçait et elle n'aimait pas ressentir ça. Elle devrait être heureuse pour lui non ? C'était une bénédiction qu'il pense à avancer après toutes ces années. Elle aimait Carole et elle aimait son père alors cela ne devrait poser aucun problèmes bien au contraire, mais pourquoi ressentait-elle de l'agacement face à ce constat. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle puis soupira et décida d'entamer sa journée et d'éviter de trop pensé.

* * *

><p>Tyler ouvra les yeux fatigués à cause de l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Il se releva du canapé tout en baillant puis s'étira pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta en voyant que sa mère avait préparé des gâteaux.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Tyler demanda. Carole tourna sa tête et sourît

« Bonnie m'avait demandé de préparer une ou deux tartes, elle vient de les récupérer alors je me décide à vous faire un gâteau à vous aussi « Carole disait en nettoyant le peu de bordel qu'elle avait mit. Tyler fronça les sourcilles perdu tout en croisant ses bras.

« Pourquoi Bonnie t'a demandé de préparer des tartes ? » Tyler demanda. Carole arrêta de nettoyer puis tourna sa tête vers son fils.

« Tu n'es pas au courant « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît peur à Tyler.

« Wyatt a tué la fille de Lester » Carole déclara à un Tyler qui était au courant, mais qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Ils sont autant impliqué dans cette histoire que Bonnie et elle estime que la moindre des choses c'est de montrer qu'elle est là « Tyler hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait les intentions de Bonnie. Elle devait sans vouloir inconsciemment d'avoir impliqué les originels et qu'au final, ils subissent les conséquences de ses actes à leur tour.

« En y réfléchissant « Carole se mît à dire en reprenant son petit ménage.

« Elle n'a que eux pour l'aider et ils se sont montrés plus présent que la plupart de ses amis « Carole avoua comprenant tout à fait les intentions de Bonnie. Tyler resta à regarder sa mère tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Ils n'étaient peut être pas parfait, mais quand Bonnie avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient là contrairement à certains. Même lui avait eu le droit à l'aide d'Aria, sans elle il n'aurait jamais retrouvé Soul, certes ce n'était que le début de l'histoire de Soul, mais sans elle, il serait sûrement mort et rien que pour ça il lui en était reconnaissante, réellement reconnaissante. Il se réveilla de ses pensées subitement

« C'est effrayant « Tyler se mît à dire attirant le regard de sa mère vers lui

« De se dire que même eux ne sont pas invincible face à Wyatt « Tyler continua se perdant dans ses pensés. Carole et lui se fixèrent ensuite sans rien dire un moment.

« Ca va toi ? » Elle demanda inquiète pour son fils. Elle savait que Tyler tenait beaucoup à Soul et que savoir qu'il était humain le perturbait. Tyler allait répondre, mais il entendît des voix montaient le ton à l'extérieur. Il avança et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir Soul et Casey qui étaient en train de parler devant la maison.

« Soul l'a appelé pour de l'aide » Carole déclara en se mettant à côté de Tyler.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Soul demanda en regardant Casey confus.

« Damon a brisé son lien, Bonnie a récupéré le pouvoir du conseil sauf qu'elle ne veut pas nous inclure dans son alliance « Casey disait pour résumer tous ce qu'il venait de raconter à Soul. Soul resta à fixer Casey espérant que ce soit une blague, mais en voyant le sérieux de Casey il comprît que c'était sérieux, que le fait que les chasseurs n'étaient plus leur allié était d'actualité, que le fait que Bonnie était le conseil était d'actualité, et que le fait que des Slaves étaient de retour était d'actualité.

« Pourquoi votre alliance n'a pas été faite? » Soul demanda ayant remarqué que Casey avait évité de lui parler de ça. Casey resta à regarder Soul un moment lorsqu'il sentît des regards sur lui. Il tourna sa tête pour voir Carole et Tyler qui étaient en train de les regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il détourna son regard ensuite pour fixer Soul qui attendait une réponse.

« Ton ami Damon Salvatore « Casey avoua à un Soul qui ne comprenait pas le rapport.

« L'alliance le soupçonne de contrôler les Slaves « Casey révéla à un Soul qui esquissa un léger sourire

« C'est absurde c'est de Damon dont tu parles « Soul disait confus ce que Tyler et Carole remarquèrent au loin.

« Je sais que tu es ami avec lui, mais ce vampire n'est plus aussi bon que tu le penses. Il a tourné mal et même si je veux croire Bonnie, les coïncidences sont trop grandes et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis de leur avis «

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Damon ne s'allierait jamais avec eux, il ne me ferait jamais ça « Soul disait le prenant personnellement. Après tout, un Slave l'avait attaqué alors Damon ne pouvait pas les contrôler, il ne ferait jamais ça.

« J'ai bien peur que ton humanité te rende trop sentimentale Soul » Casey répliqua sérieusement à un Soul qui se rendait compte que pendant son état d'inconscience, il avait raté des choses.

« Pense à ce que je te dis «

« Et toi essaye de savoir qui sont les descendants de Train Heartnet ? C'est notre seul piste pour trouver les Slaves « Soul disait à Casey qui hocha la tête.

« Je sais, je te recontacterai » Casey déclara puis disparut sous les yeux de Soul qui ne se souciait guère du fait que Bonnie était en froid avec eux. Il avait besoin d'aide et si des alliés comme Casey pouvait l'aider, il n'hésiterait pas. Il resta à fixer en face de lui jusqu'à qu'il entende la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Soul tourna donc sa tête pour regarder Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel était en train de dormir profondément lorsqu'il sentît subitement quelqu'un le secouait.<strong>

**« Angel « Angel ouvra les yeux et tomba sur le visage de sa mère inquiet, ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage à cause de sa longueur. **

**« Angel réveille toi « Elle chuchota puis s'éloigna de lui et s'approcha de son deuxième enfant.**

**« Ella réveille toi « Elle disait, mai Ella n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux à cause de sa fatigue. Angel resta à regarder en face de lui confus jusqu'à qu'il entendît des gens criaient. Il se releva **

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il demanda. Sa mère lui prît le bras **

**« On doit y allé « Elle allait l'emmener sortir de la tante, mais Angel enleva sa main de celle de sa mère et courra à l'extérieur de la tente. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant du feu s'emparait de toutes les tentes. Il vît la tente de l'autre côté et courra voyant que la tente des Haven était en feu. **

**« Tristan « Il cria en se dirigeant vers la tente, mais sa mère arriva subitement et le prît par la taille.**

**«Arrête, personne n'a rien « Elle cria à Angel qui s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'il avait eu peur. Il se retourna vers sa mère qui le le gifla subitement tout en portant sa fille qui dormait toujours. Angel posa sa main sur sa joue choqué puis regarda sa mère.**

**« Tu allais faire quoi entrer dans cette tente alors que les Haven peuvent s'en sortir seuls « Elle déclara n'aimant pas lorsqu'Angel s'amusait à faire les héros.**

**« Rien ne peut m'arriver, on est immortel ? » **

**« Ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre en danger puis les sorcières sont la source de notre immortalité à tout moment elles peuvent la reprendre « Elle déclara sous le regard encore choqué d'Angel. Elle lui prît ensuite la main puis avança.**

**« On doit y allé « Elle déclara en forçant Angel à la suivre. Elle utilisa ensuite ses pouvoirs et se retrouva dans un autre lieu en une seconde. Angel regarda les alentours et vît tout son peuple qui avait l'air de s'être battu. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pendant son sommeil ? se demandait-il confus. **

**« Tiens porte ta sœur je vais voir si je peux trouver ton père « Elle déclara en donnant Ella à Angel qui la porta ne comprenant pas pourquoi son peuple était là ? Il resta à tenir Ella totalement confus lorsqu'il entendît son meilleur ami.**

**« Angel « Angel sentît subitement quelqu'un entourait son dos de ses bras. Il sourît en sentant les bras de Tristan Haven.**

**« Tristan, je suis un peu en train de porter ma sœur « Angel disait forçant Tristan à enlever ses bras autour de son dos. Angel tourna sa tête et sourît en voyant Tristan. Il lui pinça son épaule**

**« Je me suis inquiété, j'ai vu que ta tente était en feu » Il déclara faisant mal à Tristan qui toucha son épaule.**

**« Je sais, les sorcières ont mis le feu « **

**« Pourquoi feraient-elle ça ? » Angel demanda confus. Tristan regarda les alentours puis emmena Angel sur le côté pour lui parler même si celui était toujours en train de porter sa sœur qui était plutôt lourde pour son âge.**

**« Tu n'es pas au courant, ils ont attaqué les sanctuaires des sorcières et ils ont réussi à détourné un d'entre eux pour y mettre notre énergie et ainsi communiqué entre nous sans que les sorcières le sachent « Tristan chuchota à un Angel qui ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque. **

**« Quoi qui a fait ça ? » Il demanda à Tristan qui ne dît rien un moment puis parla.**

**« Ton père et sa famille, Geoffrey et ton arrière grand père. Ils ont emmené ma famille avec eux « Angel resta les yeux grands ouverts paralysé**

**« Ce n'est pas possible ? « **

**« Les pouvoirs des sorcières a diminué légèrement « Tristan continua puis avança vers Angel.**

**« J'ai pu parler à Kelly, elle dit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle s'en voulait « Angel secoua la tête **

**« Ce n'est pas à elle de s'excuser, c'est de ma faute « Il déclara n'arrivant pas à croire que son peuple avait osé faire ça.**

**« Et là pourquoi on est là ? » Il demanda à Tristan qui haussa les épaules.**

**« On va tous se séparer pour pouvoir protéger ta famille « Tristan déclara puis avança **

**« Ton père a l'intention de chercher des alliés dangereux « **

**« Comme qui ? « Angel demanda intrigué. Son ami ouvra les yeux en grand **

**« Des vampires « Il déclara forçant Angel à écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas ça.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall out boy : Save rock and roll <strong>

_**J'ai besoin de plus de rêves**_  
><em><strong>Et moins de vie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et j'ai besoin d'obscurité<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans un petit peu plus de lumière<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai pleuré des larmes et que tu n'auras jamais vues<strong>_  
><em><strong>Donc va te faire f**tre, tu peux aller me pleurer un océan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et laisse-moi être<strong>_

Une fois que Bonnie se décide à sortir de sa voiture, celle-ci se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture puis sortît un sac. Elle referma le coffre puis se dirigea vers le manoir en face d'elle avec appréhension, mais étrangement elle avait l'impression que c'était la moindre des choses. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, et cela allait leur paraître bizarre qu'elle vienne, mais ils étaient dans cette galère ensemble et c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle avança puis monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte sans hésiter. Personne ne répondit alors elle retoqua. Elle fût cependant obligé d'arrêter lorsqu'elle vît la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Aria qui regardait Bonnie surprise.

« Salut « Bonnie disait à Aria.

« Salut « Aria répondit fatigué.

« Si tu es là pour voir Klaus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment d'humeur » Bonnie secoua la tête

« Non, je ne suis pas là pour nos histoires » Bonnie avoua surprenant Aria. Bonnie prît son sac dans ses mains puis haussa les épaules.

« Je vous ai apporté de la nourriture, je suis plutôt nul en cuisine, mais Carole est très doué « Bonnie disait puis reposa le sac. Aria fronça les sourcilles totalement perdu

« De la nourriture, tu es au courant qu'on est des vampires « Bonnie resta à fixer Aria comprenant qu'elle ne comprenait pas son attitude irrationnel, c'était irrationnel, mais c'était ce que les gens font.

« C'est ce que les gens font lorsque quelqu'un vit des moments difficiles » Bonnie disait voulant faire référence à la mort de Hope. Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, Aria écarquilla les yeux en grand comprenant les allusions de Bonnie.

« J'ai pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire » Bonnie continua voyant la surprise d'Aria. Aria resta à la regarder un moment puis hocha la tête

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne nous dois rien et ce n'est pas le premier deuil dans cette famille « Aria disait se mettant sur la défensive. Bonnie resta à fixer Aria sans rien dire puis parla.

« Détrompe toi, je vous dois beaucoup « Bonnie répliqua. C'était peut être naïf de croire ça, mais sans le savoir, elle n'avait que les originels pour l'épauler. Aucun chacun avait son intérêt comme is le faisaient comprendre, mais sans eux elle n'aurait plus personne à ses côtés face à Wyatt. Puis cette histoire les concernait tous, Wyatt s'en était pris à eux en partie à cause d'elle. Si elle devait revenir à l'origine des choses, c'était de sa faute si Wyatt était libre et si personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. C'était de sa faute.

« Mais je comprendrais si je me montre irrespectueuse alo » Bonnie allait récupérer son sac, mais Aria s'accroupît et prit le sac surprenant Bonnie qui leva la tête pour al regarder. Les deux femmes se regardèrent

« Au contraire, c'est très respectueux de ta part « Aria disait esquissant un léger sourire. Elle ouvra la porte en grand puis avança invitant Bonnie à entrer. Bonnie entra à son tour, elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis suivît Aria en direction d'une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle avança intrigué se demandant où elle allait, puis s'arrêta surprise en voyant la pièce. Aria se retourna puis posa le sac de Bonnie sur la table. Elle vît la surprise de Bonnie qui regardait la cuisine stupéfaite. Les originels avaient une cuisine ? Ok c'était con comme pensé, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient une cuisine aussi belle en plus.

« Elle nous sert de décor, ce n'est pas une des pièces qu'on utilise beaucoup « Aria avoua en débarrassant le sac de Bonnie. Elle posa les plates surprises d'en voir autant. Il y avait des tartes. Aria ouvra le frigo sous l'œil de Bonnie qui s'était rapproché. Bonnie se sentît bête lorsqu'elle vît que le frigo était vide, simplement vide.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, ce n'est pas grave si vous ne mangez pas « Bonnie disait derrière la table. Aria posa quelques tartes dans le frigo et en garda deux pour les faires tout à l'heure. Elle se retourna vers Bonnie.

« Ce serait irrespectueux pour toi et pour Hope « Aria disait en fermant le frigo. Elle se retourna et les deux filles se fixèrent

« Tu remercieras Madame Lockwood aussi « Aria continua. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Tes frères ne sont pas là ? » Bonnie demanda

« Si, chacun dans leur chambre, ils ne sont pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à sortir « Aria disait à une Bonnie qui connaissait ce sentiment. Ils étaient comme tout le monde au final, cela les avait assommé le coup de Wyatt, elle le savait bien alors elle allait leur laisser du temps.

_**Tu es ce que tu aimes**_  
><em><strong>Pas qui t'aime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans un monde plein du mot "oui"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis ici pour hurler<strong>_

_**Non**_  
><em><strong>Où que j'aille<strong>_  
><em><strong>La difficulté à l'air de me suivre<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seulement branchée pour sauver le rock and roll<strong>_

« Je vais y allé, mais si tu as besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi, je suis à l'autre bout de la ville » Bonnie disait. Bonnie allait partir, mais Aria l'appela.

« Tu as besoin de notre aide aujourd'hui ? » Aria demanda voulant savoir si Bonnie en savait plus. Bonnie resta à fixer Aria un moment

« Non » Elle mentait ce qu'Aria savait. Cependant elle ne préféra pas insister. Bonnie allait partir, mais Aria l'appela

« Encore une chose, tu pourrais me montrer comment utiliser cette chose « L'originels demanda en montrant le four du doigt. Bonnie regarda le four et se mît à sourire en voyant le visage d'Aria qui n'avait vraiment jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Elena était en train de dormir profondément les mains derrière son coussin qu'elle serrait fortement tout comme Kate et Camille qui dormaient aussi fatigués qu'Elena. Les filles entendirent subitement des tocs tocs à la porte les faisant gémir toutes les trois.<p>

« J'y vais pas « Kate disait suivit d'Elena ce qui agaça Camille qui ne répondit rien. Elle voulait continuer à dormir sans interruption, mais Elena et Kate l'appelèrent pour lui dire que c'était à elle d'ouvrir la porte. Camille ouvra les yeux puis se releva tout en soupirant et fulminant contre les filles. Elle se releva

« la prochaine fois c'est vous « Elle déclara en se dirigeant en pyjama en direction de la porte de leur chambre. Elle empoigna la poigné puis ouvra la porte en grand. Elle s'arrêta surprise en voyant Stefan, le copain d'Elena qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de voir en photo et honnêtement il était vraiment plus beau en vrai nettement plus beau tellement beau qu'elle était restée paralysé à simple vu jusqu'à que Stefan la réveille de ses pensées avec sa voix.

« Désolé de dérangez, mais je dois parler à Elena c'est important « Stefan disait attirant l'attention d'Elena qui ouvra les yeux se demandant si elle était en train de rêver ou si elle avait bien entendu la voix de Stefan.

« Elena ton copain est là « Camille déclara en tournant sa tête en sa direction. Elena se leva de suite, elle prît son gilet e recouvra le haut de son corps puis mît ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la porte à côté de Camille. Elle regarda Stefan confuse

« Stefan « Elle disait surprise tout en baillant légèrement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Camille regarda les deux tourtereaux puis bailla

« Bon je vais me recoucher « Elle disait puis retourna dans son lit. Elena regarda les filles puis se décida à sortir de la chambre tout en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle allait parler, mais elle s'arrêta confuse en voyant une silhouette derrière Stefan. Katherine apparût délicatement à côté de Stefan avec la panoplie du camouflage. Elle portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » Elena disait montrant que sa haine envers Katherine n'avait pas disparu. Katherine enleva ses lunettes et sourît.

« J'ai dit à Stefan de me laisser dehors avec Damon, mais visiblement celui-ci ne veut pas que je communique avec Damon « Katherine disait en montrant son poignet. Stefan avait carrément mît des menottes à Katherine et lui et chacun savait y compris Damon que Stefan ne voulait pas que Katherine communique peu importe ce qu'elle savait à propos de Klaus à Damon. Lui même ne savait pas, mais il savait que Bonnie était alliée à Klaus et c'était assez pour chercher à protéger le secret que Klaus garde, le secret qui révélerait pourquoi Wyatt en avait après lui. Si personne ne le savait c'était pour une raison n'est ce pas. Elena regarda les poignets de Katherine et de Stefan confuse. Elle détourna ensuite son regard pour fixer Stefan

« C'est pour avoir un œil sur elle « Stefan déclara ayant l'impression qu'Elena n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il soit attaché à Katherine. En même temps il y avait de quoi se méfier non, se méfier surtout de Katherine parce qu'en Stefan, elle avait une totale confiance en lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena déclara préférant fixer Stefan et ignorer Katherine.

« Des vampires en sont après toi selon Katherine. Hier elle s'est fait attaqué par certains d'entre eux qui pensait qu'elle était toi « Stefan déclara à une Elena qui ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Pourquoi des vampires seraient après moi ? » Elena demanda laissant un silence.

« On ne sait pas encore » Katherine tourna à ce moment la tête et se mît à sourire en voyant que Stefan était en train de jouer son cachotier. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? Il savait très bien pourquoi les vampires étaient là ? Les chasseurs les avaient envoyé pour l'initier à devenir ce qu'elle est destiné à devenir c'est-à-dire une tueuse de vampire, mais lui se contentait de lui dire qu'elle était en danger. Katherine regarda ensuite Elena qui regardait Stefan totalement perdu

« Mais le plus important c'est que tu sois en sécurité et le mieux c'est que tu restes avec nous, le temps qu'on en découvre plus » Stefan disait attirant le roulement de yeux de Katherine qui trouvait que le plan de Stefan était ridicule, le seul moyen de résoudre cette affaire c'était qu'Elena tue un point c'est tout, mais elle se doutait que c'était ce que Stefan et Damon essayaient d'éviter à tout prix.

« Je refuse de rester captive le temps qu'on trouve une éventuelle solution » Stefan disait attirant encore une fois le roulement de yeux de Katherine qui se demandait si elle ne se foutait pas un peu de leur gueule. Cela se voyait qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de survivre parce que peu importe si elle devait rester captive, Katherine n'hésiterait à se planquer. Elle était lâche à certain moment, et peut être que c'était une marque de courage ce qu'Elena faisait, mais pas pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas là la question Elena, le mieux pour toi c'est de jouer la carte de la sûreté « Stefan disait sous les yeux admiratifs de Katherine qui apprécié la mentalité de Stefan à ce moment.

« Je ferais attention mais à priori je doute que les vampires en question puissent sortir le jour. La plupart de ma journée je la passe à la fac puis je te rappelle que je suis capable de me défendre contre eux « Elena répondit.

« Vaut mieux éviter que tu ais à te défendre et assurer ta protection »

_**Frères de sang désespérés**_  
><em><strong>Un serment de silence<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour la voix de notre génération<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comment est-ce arrivé pour que ce ne soit que moi ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme si je suis le dernier maudit gosse qui continue de mettre des coups de pieds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui continue de croire<strong>_

« Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de ma protection, je te l'ai déjà dis Stefan » Elena déclara laissant un silence. Stefan et Elena se regardèrent un moment et Katherine pouvait sentir une tension entre eux. Elena se rapprocha n'aimant pas voir autant d'inquiétude sur le visage de Stefan, une inquiétude qu'elle gênerait et elle n'aimait pas.

« Ecoute » Elle se mît à dire effaçant Katherine de son champ de vision. Katherine soupira mais les deux tourtereaux l'ignorèrent.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'épargner ça « Katherine disait en regardant Stefan, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il restait à fixer Elena inquiet pour elle.

« Bien j'accepte si c'est ma punition pour tous les maux dont je suis responsable « Katherine continua sachant pertinemment qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Ils étaient dans leur monde à ce moment. Elena posa sa main sur le torse à Stefan et parla.

« Je sais pertinemment que le mieux pour moi c'est d'être près de toi » Elle disait avec un air rassurant. Il resta à regarder Elena attendant la suite parce que c'était la suite qui l'intéressait, c'était la suite qui allait le déplaire et il le savait.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum de liberté « Elle continua en plongeant intensément ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Stefan. Stefan resta de marbre, mais il avait l'impression de sentir un léger poignard dans son cœur parce qu'il savait qu'elle sous entendait quelque chose. Elle résumait leur relation, elle savait que le mieux c'était d'être avec Stefan, mais sa liberté, son libre arbitre, sa normalité dorénavant, elle en avait aussi besoin et elle laissait entendre que les deux n'étaient plus possible dorénavant, que Stefan n'était pas compatible avec sa nouvelle vie, qu'elle voulait plus, un plus que Stefan refusait de lui donner. Elena et lui restèrent à se regarder sachant pertinemment que c'était une allusion à leur couple.

« Je connais un bon thérapeute pour couple, j'ai l'impression que vous en avez bien besoin « Katherine déclara interrompant le regard et la tension qui s'étaient dégagés des deux. Elena recula tout comme Stefan et les deux regardèrent Katherine qui était à côté d'eux tout ce temps.

« Tellement de drame et pas assez d'horreur « Katherine disait en rigolant, mais Stefan l'ignora encore une fois.

« Bien comme tu voudras, mais on surveillera la fac que tu le veuilles ou non » Stefan disait surprenant Elena qui savait que la moindre des choses c'était d'accepter ce marché. Elena finit par hocher la tête tandis que Stefan s'en alla en trainant Katherine qui se retourna pour regarder Elena.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais bien de lui « Katherine disait en prenant le bras de Stefan attirant le roulement e yeux d'Elena qui n'aimait définitivement pas cette femme.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce même moment, le professeur Harms était assis sur les gradins du gymnase et regardait les élèves faire de l'escrime. Il était en train d'admirer la souplesse des étudiants lorsqu'il entendît subitement quelqu'un.<p>

« Je vous dérange « Bonnie disait attirant l'attention de Monsieur Harms qui leva la tête en sa direction. Il bougea la tête de gauche à droite

« Non si je vous ais dit de venir c'est que vous ne me dérangez pas « Il déclara. Bonnie s'assît à côté de lui et regarda à son tour un duel à l'escrime. Elle fronça les sourcilles en voyant le doyen qui était auprès de plusieurs étudiants et essayait de les positionner correctement.

« Le doyen est aussi entraîneur « Bonnie demanda curieusement ayant une drôle d'impression à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Monsieur Harms sourît en regardant le doyen en question.

« Oui c'est son domaine, il a été champion lorsqu'il était jeune « Il répondit à une Bonnie qui restait à fixer le doyen qui avait l'air impliqué dans la formation de ses étudiants. Il avait enlevé la veste de son costard et avait retrouvé les manches de sa chemise pour leur montrer la bonne démarcha à suivre.

« Attends je te montre fais comme moi « Le doyen disait à un des étudiants. Il se mît en face de lui et se tint dans la position d'un escrimeur sous le regard de Bonnie qui restait à le regarder oubliant ses intentions premières. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît le bruit d'épées qui étaient en train de s'entrechoquaient. Bonnie détourna sa tête et vît un étudiant tombé sur le tapis à cause d'un coup d'épée de son adversaire. Le perdant se releva avec l'aide de son adversaire puis les deux reprirent attirant la concentration de Bonnie qui ne pensait pas que ce sport pouvait être aussi intéressant, mais visiblement dangereux surtout lorsqu'elle entendait les deux lames se touchaient. Elle savait que les lames étaient souples tout comme les pointes et qu'ils ne risquaient rien, mais en voyant la manière que le mec en face d'elle avait de se battre avec. Heureusement que les lames n'étaient pas tranchante.

« C'est captivant n'est ce pas « Le professeur disait à Bonnie en voyant que celle-ci restait à regarder le combat d'épée qui état en train de se jouer devant eux.

« Oui, l'étudiant m'a l'air fort « Bonnie disait en regardant la personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à cause de son masque qui masquait tout son visage.

« C'est un génie, s'il continue comme ça il ira loin « Monsieur Harms répondit puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie.

« Si vous êtes là c'est encore à propos de cette histoire de chauves-souris « Il demanda attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui le fixait toujours étonnée de voir que c'était un professeur et non élève. Il parlait comme un professeur, mais son visage faisait tellement jeune. Elle sortît de ses pensées puis parla

« J'aimerais plutôt en savoir plus à propos des Slaves » Elle demanda attirant la curiosité du professeur.

**_Je défendrai la foi_**  
><strong><em>Descendant en oscillant<em>**  
><strong><em>Je sauverai les chansons<em>**  
><strong><em>Les chansons que nous chantons<em>**

**_Oh non nous n'iront pas_**  
><strong><em>Car nous ne savons pas quand quitter<em>**

« Je dois avouer que votre petite leçon d'hier m'a beaucoup intéressé « Elle continua sachant que cela pouvait paraître bizarre de venir pour ça. Le professeur hocha la tête

« Je vous écoute «

« Je voulais savoir ce que vous saviez à propos des prêtres, on n'a pas pu finir notre conversation malheureusement « Le professeur se mît à sourire

« Si vous voulez savoir ce que je sais, il faudra être plus précise parce que cea peut durer des semaines « Il déclara voyant qu'elle était assez vague. Effectivement, elle était de peur que cela paraisse étrange. Bonnie resta à regarder le professeur un moment puis sortît une photo de son sac. Elle la tendît en direction du professeur qui ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant la photo.

« C'est un orphelinat à la Nouvelle Orléans, j'ai fais des recherches et j'ai appris que des orphelins de prêtre avait été dans cet orphelinat. Des rumeurs disent que leur parent sont morts en tuant des Slaves « Bonnie disait honnêtement ne lâchant pas son regard du professeur qui fixait la photo. Il se mît à sourire en regardant la photo surprenant Bonnie.

« C'est cette orphelinat qui m'a donné envie d'étudier les Slaves « Il se mît à dire en levant la tête pour regarder Bonnie qui fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« J'ai visité il y a des années de ça la nouvelle Orléans » Il disait se remémorant son voyage.

« C'est une ville incroyable si vous aviez la chance d'y aller je vous conseille de saisir cette chance » Il déclara

« Les gens sont chaleureux et croyants « Il déclara en rigolant.

« Vraiment croyant, toutes sortes de rumeurs circules sur les sorcières, les vampires, les démons c'est intéressant et la légende urbaine la plus connu sont les premiers orphelins de cette orphelinat. On les appelle les orphelins maudits « Il déclara en fixant Bonnie

« Maudits ? « Elle demanda. Il hocha la tête

« Oui, il est dit que des démons auraient tués leur parents et les aurait maudits, maudits, qu'ils reviendraient pour chacun d'eux et les extermineraient jusqu'au dernier « Il continua confirmant l'idée de tout le monde que les Slaves étaient là pour les prêtres.

« Connaissez-vous Train Heartnet ? » Bonnie demanda réveillant le professeur Harms qui la regarda comprenant vers quoi elle était en train de se lancer.

« Je vous conseille d'abandonner, moi aussi j'ai voulu trouver les descendants ce qui était asse facile, mais en ce qui concerne Train Heartnet je doute qu'il en ait eu, il n'y a aucun signe de descendance au risque de me répétez avec vous, laissez tombé» Il déclara intriguant Bonnie.

« Vous répétez avec moi ? « Elle demanda n'ayant retenu que cette phrase du professeur qui tourna sa tête en direction du terrain plus particulièrement envers le fameux géni de tout à l'heure qui enleva son casque toute en aidant son camarade à se relever après l'avoir battu.

« Un jour je te battrais Seth » Son camarade disait à celui-ci qui sourît

« Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même « Seth déclara en faisant un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers le banc pour s'asseoir et prendre son sac de banc. Il prît une bouteille et bu de l'eau puis pencha sa tête en arrière pour verser de l'eau sur son visage. Il secoua ensuite la tête et pencha sa tête pour secouer ses cheveux et enlever l'eau de son visage.

« Seth Smith, le fils du doyen ? » Bonnie demanda tout en regardant le jeune homme qui était en train de secouer ses cheveux légèrement ondulé.

« C'est un élève à moi »Il déclara

« Et ces derniers temps, il a étudié les Slaves, les prêtres, leur conflit il allait plus loin dans les croyances, il en a fait une thèse et lors de ses recherches il m'a parlé de ce Train Heartnet, mais peut être qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, je ne sais pas, mais déterminé comme il était ce serait possible, on aurait dit que ça lui tenait à cœur « Il avoua à une Bonnie qui resta à regarder Seth en train de se rafraichir.

« Pourquoi cela lui tiendrait à cœur ? »

« Qui sait » Le téléphone de Monsieur Harms se mît à sonner subitement attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Il prît son portable

« Désolé je dois y allé, je peux vous laisser « Il demanda à une Bonnie qui sourît

« Bien sûre, merci «

« N'hésitez pas aller voir Seth, il est spécial, mais il ne mord pas « Il déclara intriguant Bonnie. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par spécial, mais il s'en alla la laissant seule. Bonnie resta à le fixer partir puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Seth qui était en train d'enlever son uniforme prêt à partir pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Il prît sa serviette puis la mît autour de son cou et prît la bandoulière de son sac de sport pour la mettre sur son épaule. Il marcha ensuite en direction des vestiaires sous l'œil de Bonnie qui se leva pour descendre. Elle se dépêcha avant qu'il ne rejoigne le vestiaire et marcha derrière lui.

« Seth Smith » Celui-ci se retourna une main posé sur sa bandoulière. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant la jeune étudiante d'hier et de la réception. C'était la fille de Monsieur Bennett, l'ami de son père. Il resta à regarder Bonnie marchait en sa direction.

« Je ne fais pas l'accueil aujourd'hui « Il disait confus à une Bonnie qui comprît son allusion.

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça » Elle disait pensant intérieurement que la prochaine fois qu'elle cherchera quelque chose dans cette fac, elle le ferait elle-même vu son inutilité hier, mais elle se contenta de ne rien dire.

« Je parlais avec le professeur Harms et il m'a dit que tu faisais une thèse sur les créatures mythiques en particulier des Slaves et comme je travaille aussi là-dessus, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider « Bonnie avoua attendant de voir la réaction de Seth, mais celui-ci ne montra aucune expression.

« Ça serait trop te demander de me dire ce que tu veux exactement ? Parce que c'est vachement vague « Il déclara faisant la même remarque que Monsieur Harms. Effectivement Bonnie s'attendait à ce qu'il sache de quoi elle parlait, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour être claire. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je cherche les descendants de Train Heartnet et je crois que toi aussi tu cherchais ses descendants donc je me demandais ce que tu pouvais me dire sur Train Heartnet et ses descendants « Seth se mît à sourire

« Et là ça m'a l'air très précis » Il déclara en souriant, mais perdît son sourire en voyant le sérieux de Bonnie.

« J'ai arrêté mes recherches à cause du manque de temps. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider « Seth avoua à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête voyant qu'il semblait sincère.

«Le professeur m'avait averti que je ne trouverai rien et j'ai fini par laisser tombé « Il continua

« Tu ne sais pas par où je peux commencer pour le trouver « Elle demanda honnêtement à un Seth qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis venu à la conclusion que Train Heartnet n'a pas eu de descendants si ça peut t'aider « Il disait. Bonnie leva la tête vers lui un moment puis hocha la tête

« Ça serait trop te demander de voir tes recherches « Elle se mît à dire.

« Je tiens vraiment à cette thèse et je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à laissé tombé « Elle disait ayant besoin de se justifier de cette demande.

« Seth » Les deux entendirent puis tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir le doyen qui était en train de ranger le matériel ei loin. Il s'approcha et sourît en voyant Bonnie.

« Hey ben dis donc, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes étudiante ici » Il déclara à une Bonnie qui esquissa un léger sourire.

« Si vous voulez, il n'est pas trop tard, Nicolas est mon ami et vous savoir sans fac à l'heure actuelle ne doit pas le rassurer « Le doyen disait attirant le regard de Seth en direction de Bonnie qui avait tourné sa tête pour la fixer. Celle-ci resta à regarder le doyen sentant parfaitement le regard de Seth en sa direction, mais elle n'osa pas lui rendre le regard. Elle n'avait plus aucune crédibilité maintenant.

« Après que tu ais pris ta douche, tu m'aideras tu veux bien « Le doyen déclara puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie et Seth côte à côte. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle mal à l'aise se disant qu'elle aurait dû trouver un autre mensonge. Elle tourna sa tête et allait se justifier, mais elle n'en n'eut même pas la possibilité car Seth était déjà en train de rejoindre les vestiaires.

« Pas besoin de te dire que tu peux rêver pour avoir mes recherches Madame j'ai une thèse alors que je ne vais pas à la fac « Seth disait tout en marchant sans s'arrêter sans même se retourner, il se contenta de continuer sa route.

« Ce n'est pas » Elle s'arrêta voyant que la porte des vestiaires étaient fermés. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle.

« Bon je crois que ça veut dire non « Elle se murmura à elle-même. Elle décida de prendre son portable puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Allo » Liz décrocha attirant le regard de Tyler, Soul et Alaric qui avaient tous envahi son bureau afin de faire des recherches sur Train Heartnet. Ils étaient remontés à loin afin de savoir le parcours de celui-ci.

« C'est moi, je n'ai rien appris sur Train Heartnet, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'est aucun descendant enfin vu ce qui arrive aux descendants c'est une chance« Bonnie disait se disant que Seth avait sûrement raison.

« Ça m'étonnerait « Liz déclara en regardant le livre qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« On a appelé l'orphelinat encore une fois et un enfant du nom de Anna Heartnet était présent il y a des siècles, mais que par souci de confidentialité, il ne l'ont jamais répertorié, la secrétaire n'a pas hésité à me le dire tout en ajoutant qu'on était les deuxième personne à lui poser cette question et qu'elle avait dit la même chose à un certain jeune homme qui est venu la voir il y a des mois pour savoir ce qu'elle savait sur Heartnet » Liz disait tandis que Bonnie regardait en face d'elle.

« Peut être que c'est un Slave, c'est ce qu'on se disait avec Alaric » Tyler déclara ensuite un peu fatiguer par toutes ses recherches. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder en direction du gymnase, elle vît Seth qui sortît du gymnase pour se diriger vers la faculté. Elle resta à le fixer un moment

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a donné la description du jeune homme ? »

« Oui, il est «

« Bruns, cheveux légèrement bouclés, yeux sombres, très sombre, avec un visage sympathique plutôt mignon « Bonnie se mît à dire tout en regardant le jeune étudiant qui disparut dans la faculté.

« C'est un peu près ça comment tu sais ? » Alaric demanda intervenant à son tour autant perturbé que Soul, Tyler et Liz. Bonnie allait répondre, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle regarda son sourire, sa voiture et sa manière d'être posé contre sa voiture.

« Non je ne pense pas que ça soit un Slave, c'est un étudiant qui fait des recherches sur ça, heu je vais voir de mon côté ce que je peux faire, je dois vous laisser « Bonnie déclara raccrochant sans se rendre compte que Liz allait parler. Bonnie resta à regarder un moment Damon qui était contre sa voiture en train de parler avec Kate. Elle resta à les regarder puis allait avancer en direction de la fac pour essayer de reparler avec Seth, visiblement il avait bien fait son enquête. Peut être que ses recherches l'aideraient, elle devait mettre la main dessus pour en savoir plus. Elle allait ignorer Damon pour aller en direction de la fac, mais elle s'arrêta trouvant trop tentant d'aller voir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle resta à le regarder trouvant ridicule de vouloir l'ignorer après leur conversation, ils étaient assez mature pour se parler malgré leur querelles intérieurs.

**Imagine Dragons : My fault **

_**Je suis allé me promener un samedi soir**_  
><em><strong>Il y avait du brouillard<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'était pour me rafraîchir les idées<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais où dois-je aller maintenant ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je vois ma respiration former des petits nuages<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mes mains tremblantes dans mes cheveux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mes peurs, ou dois-je aller maintenant ?<strong>_

« Dit moi pourquoi Bonnie et toi avez rompu ? » Kate demanda sachant pertinemment que Damon et elle avaient rompu. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir puisqu'Elena lui avait dit qu'il était parti.

« C'est entre elle et moi » Il répondit à Kate qui sourît.

« Alors tu es toujours sur le marché « Elle demanda en se rapprochant de Damon qui secoua la tête.

« C'est pas parce que je ne suis plus avec Bonnie, que je vais aller vers toi »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Kate demanda en regardant Damon dans les yeux. Kate se mît sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota dans l'oreille de Damon qui sourît en entendant les raisons pour lesquelles, il devrait aller vers elle ou plutôt dans son lit. Il mît ses mains sur les bras à Kate et la recula de lui tout en lâchant un petit rire.

« Je crois que tu devrais t'arrêter là « Il disait en la bloquant ce qui fît sourire Kate.

« Je te gêne «

« Il en faut plus pour me gêner c'est juste que « Damon s'arrêta un moment sous les yeux de Kate qui le regardait attendant sa phrase.

« Quoi si tu dis encore le nom Bennett » Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Tu vaux mieux que ça même si tu crois le contraire « Damon révéla surprenant Kate qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Elle resta à le regarder un moment figée puis secoua la tête.

« Je connais très bien ma valeur Damon merci de t'en soucier, mais peu importe ce que tu pense de moi, je m'en fous « Kate disait puis s'en alla dos à Damon qui restait à la regarder sourire aux lèvres pensant aux côtés tendre que Kate lui avait laissé apercevoir. Kate s'arrêta ensuite puis se retourna vers Damon.

« J'espère te voir à la fête du Mystic Grill ce soir « Kate déclara puis s'en alla laissant Damon qui la regardait se demandant combien de temps elle allait insister. Il était en train de regarder Kate lorsqu'il entendît une voix à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête pour voir Bonnie qui était à côté de lui contre sa voiture en train de regarder Kate partir de dos.

« Maintenant tu pourrais te permettre de céder à ses avances et couché avec « Bonnie disait en regardant en face d'elle tandis que Damon restait à la fixer surpris n'ayant pas du tout senti la présence de Bonnie à côté de lui. Il resta paralysé un moment puis parla.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

« Tu n'étais pas comme ça, maintenant dieu sait ce que tu fais avec Naomi alors pourquoi pas Kate « Elle déclara n'arrivant pas à contenir sa colère envers lui ce que celui-ci remarqua. En même temps après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire hier, après s'être montré autant ingrat envers elle alors qu'elle avait sauvé, elle avait de quoi être en colère.

« Ne laisse pas ta jalousie obscurcir ton jugement « Damon répondit en souriant à Bonnie qui restait à regarder le sourire de Damon un moment. Bonnie ne dît rien puis se retourna vers Damon voulant savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle demanda honnêtement.

« J'attends Stefan qui essaye de convaincre Elena de venir avec nous puisque des chasseurs auraient mis des vampires à ses trousses et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Il demanda ne cachant pas sa raison à Bonnie. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher la raison. Bonnie resta confuse par rapport à ce que Damon venait de lui dire.

« Pourquoi des chasseurs auraient fait ça ? » Bonnie demanda à un Damon qui comprît qu'elle non plus ne savait pas grand-chose à propos des chasseurs.

« Quoi ? Toi qui as le pouvoir de plusieurs sorcières, tu n'es pas au courant « Damon disait ironiquement à Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Damon soupira puis parla

« Les chasseurs veulent initier Elena à la chasse. Elena a encore le choix d'être ce qu'elle veut, mais si jamais elle tue ne serait-ce qu'un seul vampire ou être surnaturel, elle se comportera comme tous les autres chasseurs, tous ce qu'elle voudra c'est tuer des vampires comme Stefan et moi » Damon disait à Bonnie qui n'était pas au courant.

« Ça sera comme une pulsion, elle va arborer les caractéristiques des vampires sans sans rendre compte «

« Pourquoi les chasseurs voudraient initier Elena ? » Bonnie demanda perdu.

« Parce que tu as tué la plupart des chasseurs et ceux-ci veulent éviter d'être en voie d'extinction, mais aussi parce que cela leur permet d'avoir Elena dans leur camp « Bonnie resta à fixer Damon ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

« Tuer peut la rendre incontrôlable et les seules personnes capable de régler son problème sont «

« Les chasseurs je sais « Bonnie se mît à dire interrompant Damon. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle se sentant conne d'avoir ignoré la vision qu'elle avait eu lorsque Damon avait rompu son lien. Les sorcières avaient essayé de lui dire, mais elle avait omis cette légère info de son cerveau.

_« Dès leur plus jeune âge, les chasseurs ont appris à gérer leur deux côtés, on appris à gerer leur dissociation de la_  
><em>personnalité. Elle va de plus en plus perdre son identité et son côté vampire va se développer au détriment de sa partie<em>  
><em>humaine » Abbygail révéla à Bonnie. <em>

« Alors quel est votre plan ? » Elle demanda à Damon qui haussa les épaules.

« L'emmener au manoir afin d'éviter qu'elle tue un de ses vampires et ainsi éviter toute initiation, mais connaissant Elena, elle va refuser qu'on la garde captive «

« En même temps vous comptez la garder captive toute sa vie « Bonnie disait à Damon qui haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, si c'est le seul moyen qu'elle soit en sécurité « Il répondit en souriant, mais perdît son sourire en voyant que Bonnie était en train de regarder son torse pensive. Il resta à l'admirer se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de trouver une solution. Elle était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'elle entendît la question de Damon.

« Maintenant que je t'ai dis pourquoi tu es là ? Tu peux peut être me dire pourquoi tu es là ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie leva la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Toujours la même chose, j'essaye de trouver des renseignements sur les Slaves afin de savoir comment je pourrais les trouver et si possible les tuer « Bonnie disait honnêtement n'aimant vraiment pas l'apparition des Slaves.

« Je croyais que Wyatt était la réponse à ta question « Damon demanda à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête.

« Peu importe, les Slaves s'en sont pris à Soul Damon « Bonnie disait à un Damon qui savait pertinemment et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Soul avait été la cible de l'un d'entre eux.

_**Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?**_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_

« Un Lycanthrope l'a traumatisé pendant des mois et résultat des courses, il lui a pris tous ses pouvoirs. Soul est humain et imagine toi qu'il veut trouver une solution vite alors j'essaye de l'aider « Bonnie disait face à un Damon qui se montrait impassible même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas que Soul soit autant impliqué.

« Et en quoi et université peut t'aider à trouver les Slaves «

«Il y a un professeur qui a étudié ces créatures, il sait peu de chose, mais je pense qu'il peut m'aider »

« Et qu'est ce que tu sais pour l'instant ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie allait parler, mais elle s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de parler à Damon, le même Damon qui la bassinait pour ne pas qu'elle implique dans ses histoires.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Elle demanda subitement se mettant sur la défensive ce que Damon remarqua. Il fronça les sourcilles.

« Parce que tu viens de m'en parler et à ce que je sache, j'ai passé ma journée d'hier à m'être fait torturé à propos de ces Slaves, donc je crois que j'ai le droit de m'y intéresser « Il répondit justifiant son intérêt.

« Et pourquoi tu te soucie du sort d'Elena et des chasseurs ? » Bonnie demanda subitement

« Après tout tu es parti de Mystic Fall pour éviter de te retrouver dans ce genre de problème surnaturel, pour éviter de devoir te battre et pourtant lorsqu'il s'agit de préserver la sécurité d'Elena tu te montres présent « Bonnie continua à un Damon qui roula des yeux.

« Alors on est revenu à ta jalousie envers Elena, bravo pour la régression »

« Ne te méprend pas tu veux bien » Bonnie répondit froidement ne supportant pas les allusions incorrecte de Damon.

« C'est ton incohérence qui me laisse perplexe » Damon se mît à sourire comprenant que Bonnie et lui ne pouvaient vraiment plus avoir une conversation normale. Elle avait constamment besoin de revenir dessus, constamment.

« Tu sais si c'est pour finir par t'énerver à chaque fois que tu me parles autant que tu traces ton chemin lorsqu'on se voit et qu'on évite de se forcer à avoir des discussions qui finissent souvent pas une engueulade et par des choses qu'on va tout deux regretté d'avoir dit « Damon disait trouvant le moyen d'éviter la question de Bonnie, trouvant le moyen de l'affaiblir encore une fois. C'était encore elle la fragile dans leur relation parce que c'était elle qui cherchait à comprendre, elle cherchait encore à comprendre. Bonnie allait parler, mais ils entendirent la voix de Stefan.

**_Je me promène au bord de l'eau_**  
><strong><em>Et je me demande pourquoi je suis ici plutôt que chez moi<em>**  
><strong><em>Je suis tellement seul<em>**  
><strong><em>Je fais une pause pour contempler la côte<em>**  
><strong><em>Je respire fort pour me sentir moins seul<em>**  
><strong><em>Comme si tu étais là, avec moi<em>**

« Elena refuse de sortir d'ici » Stefan déclara attirant te regard de Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie fronça es sourcilles perdu lorsqu'elle vît Katherine à côté de Stefan. Elle regarda ensuite les frères Salvatore.

« J'ai oublié de préciser que Katherine était revenu » Damon disait en souriant.

« Alors quel est le plan « Damon continua ignorant Bonnie. Stefan resta à regarder Bonnie un moment

« J'ai pensé que tu pouvais rester ici afin de surveiller Elena de l'intérieur tandis que Katherine, Damon et moi restons à l'extérieur pour surveiller le campus au cas où « Stefan avoua à une Bonnie qui venait de comprendre qu'elle faisait partie de leur plan.

« A moins que tu sois trop débordé pour penser à aider Elena « Damon disait les bras croisés sans regarder Bonnie. Katherine regarda les deux anciens tourtereaux avec un léger sourire ayant le sentiment que les couples étaient définitivement à revoir en ce moment. Stefan fixa Bonnie qui regardait Katherine un moment. Katherine la salua, mais Bonnie l'ignora pour regarder Stefan.

« Pourquoi vous êtes menotté ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Parce que Stefan a peur que Katherine me révèle un secret à propos de Klaus qui nous apprendrait pourquoi Wyatt veut Klaus « Damon disait attirant les gros yeux de Bonnie. Stefan et Katherine regardèrent Damon le trouvant malin. Il avait fait exprès de le dire à Bonnie pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose, et visiblement elle savait quelque chose. Elle regarda ensuite Katherine se souvenant que Katherine était avec Klaus pendant tout ce temps.

« Et en fait comment va Klaus ? Cela doit être dure pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas si invincible « Katherine disait en souriant à une Bonnie qui restait à la regarder n'aimant étrangement pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« Je me doute de ce que tu sais Katherine « Bonnie déclara se doutant de l'information. Damon regarda Bonnie qui était à côté de lui tout comme Stefan et Katherine qui la fixèrent confus.

« Mais le mieux pour toi c'est de garder cette information pour toi « Bonnie déclara froidement surprenant Damon, Stefan et Katherine qui sentirent une froideur que Bonnie n'avait pas avant.

« Tu es en train de me menacer où je rêve « Katherine disait reconnaissant une menace lorsqu'elle en voyait une.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as du pouvoir que tu peux te permettre de me menacer « Katherine disait en avançant légèrement Bonnie, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'avancer plus car Bonnie avança mettant un terme à l'avancé de Katherine.

« Malheureusement je peux, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Katherine, et c'est le dernier de mes soucis, mais je me soucie des originels alors fait attention à tes actes, un jour ou l'autre il y a des conséquences « Katherine se mît à rire hallucinant par le fiat qu'elle défendait les originels. Damon et Stefan restèrent à fixer Bonnie surprise de voir qu'elle les défendait à ce point, qu'elle défendait des personnes qui lui avaient fait la misère.

« Peut être qu'il est temps que Klaus paie les conséquences de ses actes »

« Vaut mieux pour toi que rien ne lui arrive « Bonnie déclara froidement, mais Damon prît Bonnie par le bras l'éloignant de Katherine et Stefan fît de même.

« Arrêtez, on est là pour Elena avant tout « Damon déclara ne voulant pas qu'entre les deux femmes cela dégénere.

« Nous on va surveiller Elena à l'intérieur, vous vous restez dehors « Damon disait en prenant Bonnie par le bras. Celle-ci se retourna et croisa le regard de Katherine qui la regardait. Bonnie enleva son bras de Damon qui se retourna devant les portes de la fac pour la regarder.

« Tu ne trouves pas exagérer de défendre Klaus après ce qu'il a fait à Katherine ? » Damon disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Tu ne trouves pas abuser de défendre Katherine après ce qu'elle t'a fait » Bonnie répliqua. Damon resta à la regarder un moment

« Ce n'est plus une question de vengeance pour Katherine depuis longtemps sinon elle n'aurait pas aidé ses frères à le ressusciter, c'est juste une joueuse « Bonnie disait sous les yeux de Damon qui ne pouvait pas le nier. Damon et elles restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à que Bonnie parle.

« Puis pourquoi tu te sens si concerné par Klaus ? » Bonnie disait à Damon. Celui-ci resta à la regarder

« J'étais curieux et toi pourquoi tu es si concerné par lui ? « Damon demanda n'aimant pas le fait que Bonnie se montre autant protectrice avec lui.

« Parce que lui au moins il est là pour se battre « Bonnie répliqua puis entra dans l'établissement laissant Damon seul. Celui-ci resta à regarder Bonnie qui était en train de marcher, celle-ci prît son portable et envoya un message à Elijah. Elijah était en train de lire un livre dans le salon tandis lorsqu'il entendît son portable sonnait. Dès que son portable sonna, Aria, Elric et Aiden levèrent la tête pour le regarder se demandant si c'était Lester. Elijah prît son portable puis regarda le message.

**_Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?_**  
><strong><em>On se manque tous les deux<em>**  
><strong><em>On se manque tous les deux<em>**  
><strong><em>Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?<em>**  
><strong><em>On se manque tous les deux<em>**  
><strong><em>On se manque tous les deux<em>**

**_Oh c'est par la plus chaude des nuits_**  
><strong><em>C'est dans la plus brillante des lumières<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est quand le monde bouge<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh c'est présent dans le moindre cri<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est dans les yeux des amoureux<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Est-ce que tu sais ?<em>**

« Lester « Aiden demanda curieusement n'aimant pas ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Lester. Tous savait ce que cela signifiait.

« Non c'est Bonnie « Il déclara attirant la curiosité de ses frères.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Elle nous demande si par hasard on aurait pas oublié d'effacer la mémoire de Katherine parce que celle-ci semble savoir pourquoi Wyatt était autant intéressé par Klaus « Elijah déclara à ses frères qui restèrent à le fixer sans sourciller, sans rien dire. Les deux se regardèrent ensuite espérant que l'un d'entre eux avait au moins pensé à faire ça.

« Vous rigolez vous n'avez pas effacer la mémoire de Katherine « Aria se mît à dire sur un ton froid n'arrivant pas à croire que ses frères avaient fait cette erreur stupide de la laisser partir sans lui faire oublier la mémoire.

« Comment étions nous supposé savoir qu'elle savait, je vous rappelle qu'on n'était pas dans l'église avec Klaus « Elric disait..

« Je pense qu'il est inutile d'en parler à Klaus, je vais me charger de Katherine « Elijah se mît à dire.

« Où est Klaus d'ailleurs ? «

_**Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?**_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_

_**Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?**_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Est-ce ma faute, est-ce ma faute ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_  
><em><strong>On se manque tous les deux<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel était en train de marcher derrière sa mère qui portait sa sœur qui s'était endormie encore une fois dans les bras de sa mère. Il se retourna ensuite vers son père qui était derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité. Son père détourna son regard des alentours pour regarder Angel qui le fixait tout en marchant. Il lui sourît, mais Angel resta à bouder comme il n'arrêtait pas de faire. Comment son père avait pu faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il le forcer à demander aux vampires de les aider. Depuis quand était-il réduit à demander aux vampires ? Il sortît de ses pensées puis se retourna ignorant son père. Celui-ci resta à regarder Angel comprenant qu'il lui en voulait. Son fils vouait une adoration étrange envers les sorcières. Il en était fort responsable parce que lui-même avait voué une adoration aux sorcières. Les enfants étaient représentatifs de ses parents et Angel était comme lui à son âge, non rectification il n'était pas comme lui, il était exactement comme les sorcières voulaient qu'il soit sans sans rendre compte et cela le déplaisait de voir tous les gardianes en Angel. Il pouvait voir son destin et c'était aussi ça qui le faisait peur, c'était peut être un manque de confiance en son fils ou pas, mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit forcé de faire des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire même maintenant. Alan sortît son épée puis la retourna et toucha le dos de son fils avec le manche pour le bousculer légèrement<strong>

**« On est bientôt arrivé « Il disait croyant rassuré Angel, mais celui-ci avança ne disant rien. Il continua à l'embêter avec le manche de son épée. **

**« Le chemin paraitrait moins long si tu ne boudais pas « Il continua en donnant encore une fois un coup dans le dos à Angel. **

**« Le chemin paraitrait moins long si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée insensé de trahir le peuple de Kelly « Angel disait laissant un silence. Sa mère se retourna et regarda Angel qui baissa sa tête ne voulant pas la regarder à son tour. Il savait qu'elle allait l'engueuler, entre sa mère et son père c'était sa mère la plus autoritaire. Il baissa ses yeux puis arracha les feuilles des arbres ayant besoin de toucher quelque chose dans cette forêt paumée. Son père regarda ce que faisait Angel puis détourna son regard derrière remarquant qu'Angel faisait ça depuis le début, jeté des feuilles par terre. Il resta à le regarder **

**« Angel arrête de faire ça « Alan déclara subitement arrêtant Angel dans ce qu'il faisait. Sa mère s'arrêta puis tourna son corps pour regarder Alan qui était derrière Angel. **

**« Vraiment ? » Alan déclara puis disparut comprenant que depuis tout à l'heure Angel était en train de donner le chemin aux sorcières sans sans rendre compte. Angel resta à ne rien dire sachant pertinemment que s'il parlait, il s'en prendrait sûrement une par sa mère quoique là par son père aussi. Eleanor posa Ella qui se retourna pour regarder Angel ne comprenant pas la déception qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son père. Celui-ci leva sa tête et regarda sa femme.**

**« Restez ici, je vais essayer d'arranger et dévier les traces de notre présence « Il déclara puis disparut laissant Eleanor, Ella et Angel. Angel détourna son regard pour s'asseoir et se mettre sur le sol sous les yeux de sa mère et de sa sœur. Celle-ci resta à regarder Angel un moment **

**« Tu réalises que tu es plus fidèle aux sorcières qu'à ton propre père « Eleanor déclara à son fils surprise de voir qu'il se comportait comme un véritable gardiane. Angel détourna son regarda pour regarder sa mère **

**« Ce n'est pas ce que vous nous avez toujours appris, que les sorcières étaient nos Dieu, Grand-père, Clark, Père et vous « Il déclara n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils se comportaient comme le contraire de tous ce qui lui avait inculqué. Eleanor s'approcha de son fils et s'accroupît derrière lui puis l'enlaça entourant ses bras autour de son corps. Celui-ci ouvra les yeux surpris ne pensant pas que sa mère allait faire ça.**

**« On t'a aussi inculqué ce qu'est la famille « Elle déclara surprenant Angel qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Sa mère posa un bisou sur son cou **

**« Je comprends, c'est notre faute, mais soit là pour lui c'est tout ce qu'on te demande « Sa mère disait en reposant un bisou. Angel posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère puis tourna son corps pour la regarder. Il resta à fixer les yeux légèrement bridés de sa mère.**

**« Désolé « Il déclara à celle-ci qui secoua la tête**

**« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire » Elle déclara sachant pertinemment que son fils devait parler son mari. Il y avait beaucoup d'incompréhension entre eux et ce n'était pas le moment. Ils devaient rester unis dans ces moments là.**

**...**

**Au bout de quelques heures, les Johns avaient décidé de faire une pause avant de reprendre la route. Angel avait décidé de profiter de cette pause en lançant des pierres sur lac espérant rattraper son record de ricochet. Cela le décontractait parce qu'il avait encore mauvaise la décision de son père, lui il ne voulait pas de cette dépendance en partie à cause de Kelly. C'était son amie, c'était quelqu'un de chère pour lui et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre, il n'avait pas envie de perdre sa relation avec les sorcières. C'était peut-être horrible e penser comme ça, mais il ne pouvait penser autrement. Son père ne pouvait pas lui demander de penser autrement alors qu'il avait éduqué de cette manière sinon ce serait de l'hypocrisie et lui il détestait l'hypocrisie. **

**« Joli tir « Il entendît à côté de lui son père. Il tourna sa tête et le regarda, son père se lava les mains dans le lac sous les yeux d'Angel. Il secoua ses mains puis se prît un caillou et le jeta à son tour arrivant plus loin qu'Angel qui regardait le caillou faire de nombreux ricochets. Angel prît un caillou et le lança pour faire plus de ricochet que son père, mais il n'arriva pas. **

**« C'est parce que tu tiens mal ton caillou au lancé « Alan déclara puis se mît à côté d'Angel. Il lui passa un caillou puis le mît correctement dans sa main **

**« Tiens-le fortement « Il déclara en forçant Angel à le tenir ce qu'il fît. Il s'éloigna ensuite et Angel lança. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant son caillou faire plus de ricochet que son père et allait super loin. Il tourna sa tête vers son père qui sourît et s'assît au sol sur la pierre.**

**« Je crois qu'on doit se parler « Alan déclara honnêtement. Angel s'assît**

**« Désolé c'était dangereux ce que j'ai fait, désolé de t'avoir mis en danger « Angel déclara honnêtement en regardant son père. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux jusqu'à qu'Alan parle.**

**« Tu es un gardiane sans même que tu t'en rende compte, tu penses comme eux, tu parles comme eux, tu agis comme eux » Alan disait parlant de lui et ses amis à la troisième personne.**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Tu n'as jamais pensé par toi-même Angel, tu penses comme j'ai voulu que tu penses, et je penses comme mes parents ont voulu que je penses et ainsi de suite et au final nous pensons comme les sorcières nous ont conditionné à penser « **

**« Quel est le mal à ça ? Ça me dérange pas de vivre en communauté, j'ai Tristan, j'ai Kelly, et vous j'ai tous ce dont j'ai besoin « Angel déclara honnêtement à son père qui sourît **

**« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais rien du monde hors de notre communauté « Alan déclara puis tourna sa tête, il s'approcha de son fils puis mît son bras autour de ses épaules.**

**« Je ne veux pas que les valeurs que je t'ai inculqué disparaisse. Je t'ai éduqué non les sorcières et je suis plutôt fière de t'avoir montré ce qui était mal et ce qui était bien, de savoir que lorsque les deux s'opposent c'est le bien qu'il faut choisir « **

**« Qu'est ce que les sorcières t'ont demandé de faire Père « Il demanda en regardant son père qui le regarda.**

**« Je suis un adulte tu peux me dire la vérité « Il déclara à son père qui rigola **

**« Non tu ne l'es pas, mais si tu veux tout savoir elles nous ont demandé d'ouvrir des brèches que notre famille a passé des siècles a essayer de refermer « il avoua attirant les gros yeux d'Angel qui recula des bras de son père confus.**

**« Pourquoi feraient-elles ça ? » Il demanda à Alan qui regarda en face de lui **

**« Parce que dans ce monde il existe deux personnes qui ne réalisent pas le pouvoir qu'ils ont et elles ont peur de ce pouvoir « Il déclara honnêtement. **

**« Alors elles veulent que j'utilise le pouvoir de nos brèches pour que j'envoie ces personnes dans la prison de l'Ardes ? » **

**« Les sorcières ne peuvent pas le faire elle-même « **

**« Elles ont besoin de gardianes pour ça de quelqu'un qui a réuni assez de pouvoir, une famille comme la nôtre « Angel resta à réfléchir un moment puis parla **

**«La prison c'est si horrible que ça, je veux dire ces personnes ça serait si horrible de les envoyer là bas « Angel demanda attirant le regard de son fils.**

**« J'ai fais la promesse de ne pas toucher ces personnes, l'une d'entre elle est quelqu'un de mauvais je crois mais l'autre c'est une jeune fille innocente, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est immoral « Il déclara honnêtement. Angel resta à regarder son père et regarda en face de lui **

**« Ok alors qui va-t-on voir là ? » Angel demanda en regardant en face de lui comprenant que son père avait des raisons personnelles. **

**« Le survivant de la famille Ileriane « Il déclara attirant le regard d'Angel qui ouvra les yeux en grand choqué.**

**« Tu veux dire celui qui a tué toute sa famille sans exception « Il déclara se demandant pourquoi son père irait trouver refuge chez ce genre de type. Non ce n'était pas possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>LORDE : Team<strong>

_**Wait 'til vous annonciez**_  
><em><strong>Nous n'avons pas encore perdu toutes nos grâces<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les chiens vont rester dans les chaînes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Regardez sur votre grandeur et elle va envoyer l'appel sur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_  
><em><strong>Envoyer l'appel à<strong>_

« Klaus « Celui-ci se réveilla de ses pensées puis tourna sa tête pour voir la jeune femme de l'autre fois. La vétérinaire. Il resta à la regarder confus ce que celle-ci remarqua.

« Je suis Laurel, la vétérinaire vous vous souvenez « Elle demanda voyant le regard confus de Klaus, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle qu'il était confus. Sa confusion provenait du fait qu'il était assis à l'église sur un banc et qu'aux alentours il y avait du monde. Il vît des bénévoles et le prêtre qui étaient en train de faire le tour des bancs pour donner à manger à des sans abris. Klaus resta à regarder les alentours se demandant comment il était arrivé là ? il ne se souvenait pas être entré dans l'église de Mystic Fall.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Laurel demanda subitement se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu dans son cabinet. Il était arrivé en furie dans son cabinet, il avait menacé, mais étrangement elle avait retenu qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes et là en voyant son regard envers elle, cette impression n'avait pas disparu. Klaus se ressaisit tout en tenant une pierre dans sa main, une pierre avec laquelle il s'amusait sous les yeux de Laurel.

« En quoi vous pourriez m'être utile ? » Il demanda en souriant masquant le fait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un très bon jour voire plutôt un très mauvais jour. Un jour où étrangement il n'avait envie de rien faire et étrangement il s'était retrouvé ici encore une fois, dans une église pourtant les églises ne lui avaient jamais apporté quoi que ce soit en particulier des réponses. Laurel s'assît à côté de lui et lui tendît un bol de soupe.

« En commençant par vous donnez ça « Elle déclara attirant le regard de Klaus vers le bol de soupe. Celui-ci resta à le regarder puis se mît à rire.

« Je vous conseille de le donner à quelqu'un qui en a besoin, je ne mange pas de ce genre là « Il déclara puis regarda en face de lui. Il roula des yeux et tourna son visage lorsqu'il vît que Laurel ne bougeait pas et restait à fixer.

« En période de crise, ce n'est pas le moment de faire son difficile « Elle déclara le trouvant culoté d'avoir des exigences en matière d'aliment. Klaus resta à la regarder en haussant un sourcil se demandant dans sa tête si elle comptait faire son emmerdante avec lui parce que là elle était sans sans rendre compte.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de me prendre la tête alors que tous ce que je veux c'est me recueillir « Il déclara se montrant désagréable. Laurel resta à le regarder puis hocha la tête.

« Désolé « Elle déclara puis se releva et laissa seul Klaus qui la regardait partir du regard. Laurel avança et s'arrêta auprès d'autres personnes pour leur donner à manger. Klaus resta à la regarder puis baissa sa tête pour regarder la pierre qui était dans sa main. Une pierre d'une blanche rareté. Il serra la pierre de toutes ses forces espérant que les pouvoirs magiques de cette pierre face effet et lui permette de se retrouver.

* * *

><p>Damon et Bonnie entrèrent ensemble dans l'amphithéâtre. Ils regardèrent tous les étudiants qui avaient pris place depuis un moment, mais visiblement leur professeur n'était toujours pas là.<p>

« Tu la vois ? » Bonnie demanda en parlant d'Elena. Damon regarda au milieu et pointa du doigt Elena qui était nettement plus bas au entre Camille et Kate. Les trois filles rigolèrent tout en parlant ce qui interpella Bonnie. Visiblement Elena s'amusait bien avec ses nouvelles amies. Elle n'allait pas faire sa jalouse, mais elle devait avouer que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Elena et elle n'avaient pas parlé ensemble que cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir. C'était comme si c'était une inconnu, oui une inconnu. Bonnie regarda ensuite les alentours puis s'arrêta surprise en voyant Seth sur le côté à dernière rangé tout seul. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire sur son calepin. Bonnie resta à regarder Seth tandis que Damon regardait les alentours pour voir s'il y avait des gens suspects. Bonnie se retourna ensuite vers Damon se disant que i elle pouvait une pierre deux coups et en apprendre sur les Slaves tout en protégeant Elena, elle le ferait.

_**Appelez toutes les dames**_  
><em><strong>Ils sont dans leurs plus beaux atours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une centaine de bijoux sur la gorge<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une centaine de bijoux entre les dents<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maintenant, ramenez mes garçons dans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leur peau dans les cratères comme la lune<strong>_  
><em><strong>La lune nous aimons comme un frère<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors qu'il brille à travers la pièce<strong>_

« Je pense que le mieux c'est de se séparer « Bonnie disait en regardant intensément Damon qui fixait les alentours concentré. Elle resta à l'admirer se perdant dans ses pensées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas observé d'aussi près, mais peu importe cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était toujours aussi attirant. Damon tourna sa tête sentant le regard de Bonnie sur lui. Les deux restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à que Bonnie se ressaisisse.

« Je vais par là et toi tu vas par là « Bonnie disait puis s'en alla en direction de Seth sous les yeux de Damon qui restait à l'admirer sans rien dire. Il s'éloigna à son tour puis rejoignît la rangée du fond de l'autre côté.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Damon demanda en voyant un sac sur la chaise. Les filles étaient en train de parler profondément au truc de fille, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elles ne firent pas attention à Damon.

« Je te jure, j'ai eu au moins 5 orgasmes c'est un dieu « La fille disait ignorant totalement Damon qui était en train de la regarder se disant est-ce que je me permets de reposer la question ou non.

« Bon merci « Damon se mît à dire en enlevant son sac pour le poser en face d'elle et s'asseoir. La fille ouvra la bouche en grand

« Hey » Elle disait en regardant Damon, mais elle s'arrêta en le voyant. Celui-ci la regarda

« J'ai demandé, tu n'as pas répondu trop préoccupé à parler de tes histoires de culs donc je m'assois, tu as un problème avec ça « Damon disait en regardant la jeune femme qui fixait Damon paralysée à cause de sa beauté.

« Non au contraire « Elle disait en posant son sac sur le genou d'une de ses copines.

« Bien » Damon répondit puis détourna son regard en direction de Bonnie qui était debout à côté de Seth.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi « Bonnie disait à celui-ci qui était en train de dessiner ou plutôt de gribouiller sur son bloc note.

« C'est un amphithéâtre ici, tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux « Seth répondit sans regarder Bonnie concentré à gribouiller. Bonnie s'assît à côté de lui et resta à le fixer un moment.

« Ok je ne fais pas une thèse, c'est simplement un projet personnel qui me tient à cœur « Bonnie se mît à dire ne voulant pas perdre de temps attirant le regard de Seth qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder. Il se montra surpris de la voir puis tourna sa tête pour reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

« Trop tard, ma confiance a été rompu, il m'est difficile de donner mes recherches « Il déclara sur un ton que Bonnie percevait comme ironique, elle se mît à sourire ayant l'habitude de sourire face à de l'ironie.

« Je suis sérieux « Seth déclara en la regardant faisant perdre le sourire de Bonnie qui visiblement avait des gros problèmes d'interprétations. Il vît le visage de Bonnie et se mît à sourire.

« Tiens c'est tous ce que j'ai sur ses recherches, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais tu découvriras rien de particulier « Seth se mît à dire en sortant un dossier de son sac surprenant Bonnie qu'il soit aussi cool. Elle resta surprise ce que Seth remarqua.

« Quoi ? J'ai vu que tu avais l'air d'y tenir même si tu m'a menti alors je suis allé dans ma chambre me doutant que tu allais revenir pour me poser la question, tu as rappliqué plus vite que prévu « Il déclara tout en posant le dossier en face de Bonnie. Elle regarda le dossier de Seth surprise.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait eu aucun descendants, mais il a eu une Anna Heartnet « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Seth qui hocha la tête

« Oui, mais elle est morte à l'âge de ses 20 ans, selon les registre d'une maison de bonnes sœurs dans laquelle elle avait pris résidence « Seth disait en montrant les découvertes qu'il avait faite et l'historique de la maison de bonnes sœurs. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour regarder Seth surpris ce que celui-ci remarqua.

« Peu importe pour quel projet tu travailles, change tes plans car ce projet est un cul de sac « Seth disait à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder le dossier.

« C'est peut être mieux ainsi « Bonnie déclara sous les yeux d'un Seth qui ne comprenait.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Il demanda. Bonnie secoua la tête

« je veux dire que je change de projet « Elle déclara puis tourna sa tête pour le fixer. Ils étaient en train de se fixer lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix à côté d'eux.

« Hey Seth, je te conseille de fuir, j'ai dû avouer à ton père que tu étais ici, il m'a suivi dans toute la fac « Ethan disait en regardant son meilleur ami, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie qui regardait le jeune homme châtain sans rien dire. Celui-ci se mît à sourire tout en avançant

« Salut toi tu es nouvelle ? « Il disait en prenant une voix masculine séductrice. Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire

« Salut « Elle répondit en regardant les yeux bleus du garçon qui avait les cheveux courts. Celui-ci tendît sa main

_**Danse autour des mensonges que nous racontons**_  
><em><strong>Danse autour de grands yeux et<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, même le coma<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ils ne dansent et racontent<strong>_

« Je suis Ethan meilleure ami de ce gars si jamais il n'est pas sociable c'est parce qu'il cache sa timidité, mais moi je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de renseignements ou « Bonnie regarda la main d'Ethan puis secoua sa main

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett, merci, mais Seth m'a dit tous ce que je voulais savoir « Bonnie déclara

« Et je peux me permettre de savoir si tu as un petit-ami « Ethan disait surprenant Bonnie qu'il soit aussi franc.

« Ethan va y molo , désolé c'est un fonceur et cela veut dire que tu es mignonne « Seth déclara en regardant Bonnie qui fixait Ethan avec un léger sourire le trouvant marrant.

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu as un copain « Ethan déclara attendant une réponse claire. Bonnie secoua la tête

« Non je n'en ai pas « Elle disait sous l'oreille attentif de Damon qui la regardait intensément. Il était en train de la fixer ne faisant pas attention à l'homme qui était en train de pousser toutes les filles et de les faire décaler sans foutant qu'elles râlent. Celui-ci portait une casquette et buvait un soda à la paille adorant le bruit que le soda faisait en traversant la paille pour aller jusqu'à sa bouche. C'était une invention inutile, mais cela le distrayait.

« Hey « Une fille déclara, mais il l'ignora, il s'arrêta à côté de l'étudiante assise à côté de Damon.

« Je te conseille de bouger ou sinon je m'assois sur toi » Il disait. Elle se leva confuse. Elle prît ses affaires puis se décala lui laissant sa place.

« Gros con « elle disait faisant rire le gars qui prît place à côté de Damon et bu. Il tourna sa tête et sourît en voyant que Damon ne le remarquait pas. Il sourît en voyant ce qu'il regardait. Il resta à son tour à regarder Bonnie qui parlait avec les deux étudiants. Il resta à boire attendant que Damon le remarque, mais visiblement il était trop occupé. Il enleva la paille de sa bouche puis parla.

« Allo la terre appelle Damon « Il disait attirant de suite le regard de Damon vers lui. Il tourna sa tête et le regarda ne se montrant pas surpris de le voir.

« Il est évident que mignonne comme elle est, elle se fera dragué un jour ou l'autre « Il disait en levant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir Damon. Ses casquettes n'étaient pas pratique enfin de compte. Damon resta à regarder les yeux noirs du type.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens inspecter « Damon disait ce qui fît sourire son camarade qui détourna son regard vers Bonnie ce que Damon remarqua. Damon détourna alors son regard et regarda Bonnie.

« Il faut qu'on parle du fait que ton frère sache pour notre pacte « Damon détourna son regard vers Collin qui reprît sa boisson.

« Tu veux que je me charge de lui faire oublier « Il demanda avec un air innocent.

« Je préfère que tu t'éloignes de mes proches si ce n'est pas trop te demander, d'aileurs un Lycanthrope a attaqué un ami à moi Soul « Il déclara voulant savoir ce que Collin savait. Collin haussa les épaules

« On retrouve des forces là où il y en a et désolé de dire ça, mais un Loup Garou provenant de l'Ardes c'est comme « Il resta à réfléchir à une référence actuelle pour que Damon comprenne.

**_Nous vivons dans les villes que vous ne verrez jamais à l'écran_**  
><strong><em>Pas très joli, mais nous savons bien comment faire fonctionner les choses<em>**  
><strong><em>Vivre dans les ruines du palais dans mes rêves<em>**  
><strong><em>Et vous savez que nous sommes sur l'équipe de l'autre<em>**

« Du champagne ou caviar pour les humains « Il continua pusi reprît son sérieux

« Comment ils pourraient passer à côté de ça «

« Je ne sais pas en se contentant du champomy« Damon disait attirant le rire de Collin. Les étudiants devant se retournèrent et les fusillèrent du regard mais Damon et Collin les ignorèrent.

« Maintenant Bonnie enquête pour aider Soul, c'est ce que je voulais éviter. J'ai réussi à l'éloigner de son alliance, et vous vous faite tout pour qu'elle enquête sur vous. Soul sérieux ? « Damon disait perdu à un Collin qui savait que la plus grande peur de Damon était Bonnie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

« Et elle est douée, elle sait pour Train déjà « Collin disait sous les yeux de Damon qui avait aussi entendu Bonnie parlait avec Seth. Elle se rapprochait et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas à Stefan, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en apprenne plus, c'était mieux ainsi.

« Je dois simplement trouver le descendant de Train et après elle ne risque plus rien, si elle peut me permettre de le trouver alors désolé je vais me servir d'elle pour l'atteindre, mais si tu as peur qu'elle sache pour nous laisse moi me charger de ton frère, en un clignement d'œil, ça sera oublié » COllin disait, mais Damon resta à fixer Collin ayant un léger doute.

« C'est totalement flippant la bonté dont tu n'arrêtes pas de faire preuve envers moi « Damon déclara à Collin qui sourît.

« Je ne suis pas mauvais puis je te dois bien ça « Il disait en regardant Damon qui l'avait permis de se libérer de l'Ardes. Damon resta à regarder Collin un moment puis hocha la tête

« Je me charge de mon frère, si jamais je n'ai pas le choix je t'appellerai » Damon disait clairement. Collin resta à regarder Damon voyant qu'il se montrait pensif d'un coup.

« Comme tu voudras » Collin répliqua sous les yeux de Damon qui se retourna entièrement vers lui.

« Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Klaus Ileriane et pourquoi Wyatt voudrait sa peau « Collin se mît à sourire

« Sa peau non plutôt l'alchimie qu'il possède sans le savoir » Collin déclara attirant les grands yeux de Damon qui resta à regarder le vide réfléchissant.

« Alors si imaginons que Klaus disparaisse de la circulation, Wyatt n'aurait plus aucun moyen de réveiller les siens « Damon déclara attirant l'arrêt de Collin qui arrêta de boire subitement. Il leva la tête pour le fixer encore une fois

« Fais attention Salvatore « Collin répondit seulement. Damon secoua la tête

« Répond à ma question » Damon demanda. Collin resta à le fixer puis hocha la tête

« Si nous écartons le fait qu'il serait irraisonnable de s'en prendre à Klaus vu sa relation étroite avec ton ex copine, oui, ce serait un moyen plutôt efficace de ne pas réveiller les siens « Collin déclara se montrant curieux en voyant le regard de Damon. Visiblement ils avaient bien choisis le vampire en face d'eux, il semblait être surs de lui, sur de ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui sans vouloir t'offenser même moi. Le statut de Klaus est particulier en raison de ses origines » Collin continua à un Damon qui esquissa un sourire sachant pertinemment que pour n'importe quel être vivant il était dure de s'en prendre à Klaus, de le tuer, mais il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il ne pose plus de problèmes de différentes manières.

« Ce n'est pas ton cas où celui des êtres qui seraient emmerdés par le fait que Klaus ait de l'alchimie « Damon déclara pensant aux autres. Collin haussa un sourcil surpris puis se retourna vers Damon entièrement comprenant qu'il parlait des sorcières, des gardianes et des Loup Garou qui étaient contre Bonnie, contre de l'alchimie si ceux-ci étaient au courant à propos de Klaus, il pourrait régler le problème facilement sans que Damon ait un rôle à jouer.

« L'alliance a crée un substitut de ta sorcière» Collin déclara subitement en regardant la sorcière dans le coin qui était en train de parler avec Seth et Ethan sans faire attention à eux.

« Ils ont pratiqué un rituel dangereux il y a des mois de ça lorsque Bonnie a tué le conseil sacrifiant des élus. Ils ont crée un mini conseil entre Loup Garou, vampires et sorcières après de nombreuses tension"

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? » Damon déclara confus.

« Je pourrais arranger les choses auprès de cette alliance 2.0 de manière discrète comme tu sais « Il déclara sous l'œil de Damon. Damon détourna son regard vers Bonnie tout comme Collin.

« Même si cela consiste à attaquer un allié de Bonnie « Damon détourna son regard de Bonnie et fixa Collin.

« Rend moi ce service tu veux bien « Damon répondit confirmant sa décision. Collin hocha la tête puis se releva. Il passa forçant Damon à lui laisser la place. Collin allait partir, mais avant de partir, il se retourna et chuchota dans l'oreille de Damon.

« En fait il y a deux vampires dans la pièce, ici et ici «

« J'aurais bien voulu me charger d'eux, mais avec ta copine à côté, j'imagine que tu veux que je vous épargne » Il continua puis s'en alla laissant Damon qui regardait les vampires en question assis dans l'amphithéâtre. Ces derniers fixaient Elena qui était en train de parler avec Camille et Kate.

« Ce soir tu es libre « Ethan demanda essayant d'avoir une ouverture avec Bonnie ce qui faisait rire Seth qui voyait que Ethan était en train de se prendre vents, des gros vents par Bonnie qui ne faisait pas semblant. Elle lui faisait comprendre gentiment qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Seth était en train de la fixer lorsqu'il dévia son regard vers la sortie. Il vît un homme qui ouvra la porte, mais avant que celui-ci ouvre la porte, il détourna son regard vers Seth qui ne voyait que ses yeux à cause de sa casquette. Seth vît des yeux rouges, il fronça les sourcilles ce qui fît sourire Collin qui s'en alla. Seth se releva subitement

« Je dois y allé « Il déclara puis prît ses affaires et se dirigea en direction de la sortie attirant la confusion de Bonnie et Ethan.

« Bon ben ça a été un plaisir Bonnie » Ethan disait puis courra après Seth. Il sortît dans le couloir et s'arrêta en voyant Seth qui était dans le couloir en train de regarder les deux côtés vides.

_**Je suis un peu plus se dit de jeter mes mains en l'air**_  
><em><strong>Donc, il<strong>_

_**Donc, toutes les coupes se sont cassé**_  
><em><strong>Eclats sous nos pieds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et tout le monde est en concurrence<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour un amour qu'ils ne recevront pas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce ce que ce palais veut, c'est de presse<strong>_

« Seth « Ethan disait perdu en voyant la confusion de son pote. Seth secoua sa tête puis se retourna vers Ethan. Bonnie regarda la sortie confuse, puis détourna sa tête et tomba sur le regard Damon qui la fixait. Il lui fît ensuite le signe de regarder son portable ce qu'elle fît. Elle prît son portable et vît un message envoyé par lui.

_« 2 vampires, en bas sur les rangées, fais toi discrète » _

_Ps : tu as connu mieux en matière de mec « Il avait écrit. Bonnie détourna son regard pour le regarder ce qui fît sourire Damon. _Elle resta à ne rien dire puis écrivît à son tour un message sous les yeux de Damon qui restait à l'admirer en train d'écrire son message. Il resta à attendre puis entendît son portable vibrait. Damon prît son portable puis lu le message.

«_ Je pense que le mieux c'est d'attendre, il n'oserait pas attaquer Elena dans un lieu public, s'il travaille pour les chasseurs, ça m'étonnerait donc le mieux c'est d'attendre et d'intercepter Elena en sortant. Je vais envoyer un message à Stefan pour qu'il surveille bien la sortie «_ Bonnie disait seulement.

Damon resta à regarder son message un moment s'attendant étrangement à ce qu'elle réponde aussi à son PS. Il détourna son regard s'attendant à croiser le regard de Bonnie, mais celle-ci était en train de feuilleter le dossier que Seth venait de lui passer. Elle resta figé en voyant un brouillon de sûrement sa thèse. Elle resta à lire sous les yeux de Damon qui se montra troublé par la distance qu'elle semblait faire preuve aujourd'hui vis-à-vis de lui alors qu'à peine la veile, elle s'était encore une fois dévoilé à lui. Il état perplexe face au fait qu'elle semblait autant réactive vis-à-vis d'Elena, des Slaves y compris de Katherine. C'était ce que voulait dire Alaric hier en lui disant que Bonnie était responsable, qu'elle avançait. Et effectivement elle semblait n'avoir besoin de personne y compris lui. C'était bête mais à une époque elle lui aurait demandé la marche à suivre alors que maintenant c'était plutôt elle qui donnait la marche suivre. Cela pouvait paraitre stupide et futile, mais il était le plus à même de voir des changements dans des simples détails. Il la connaissait beaucoup trop pour le voir et pour la première fois il devait avouer que cette sensation était désagréable, la sensation de ne plus être important pour elle. C'était macho, hypocrite tous ce que vous voulez, mais c'était là. Bonnie resta à lire la page brouillon.

_« Et si derrière ce monde qu'on semble tous connaître s'y cachait un autre monde, un monde derrière le monde, derrière des portes que notre inconscient refoule. Il est possible d'imaginer toutes les théories possibles, tous les mondes possibles, pour cela il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert. Cette thèse n'est pas destinée aux nons croyants ni aux croyants, elle n'a pas pour but de persuader ou d'initier les lecteurs à la croyance du monde surnaturel ou gothique, elle émet simplement l'hypothèse qu'il existe un monde inexplicable, que la science et la Bible ne peuvent apportees"_

_« Commençons par la Nouvelle Orléans, cette état connu pour la catastrophe de 2008 est aussi connu pour être l'état la plus croyante de tous les Etats-Unis et je ne vous parle pas de christianisme, catholicisme et encore, je vous parle de la croyance au culte, une religion du culte si vous préférez. La sorcellerie, les démons, les vampires, le vaudou sont objet de croyances nombreuses. La premier conseil auquel j'ai eu le droit en passant mes vacances là bas a été « Eviter de sortir la nuit et si jamais vous ne m'écoutez pas sortez la nuit, mais évitez le quartier francais « C'est drôle vous savez, l'esprit humain est torturé parce que lorsqu'on te donne un conseil de ce genre, on a tendance à faire l'opposé du conseil donné alors curieux comme je suis j'y suis allée la nuit »_ Bonnie allait continuer n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux du papier, mais elle entendît la voix de Damon à côté d'elle.

« Bouh « Damon déclara à côté d'elle. Bonnie sursauta légèrement et referma son dossier puis se tourna vers Damon qui posa un œil sur le dossier en question. Il ne dît rien sachant pertinemment que c'était en rapport aux Slaves, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle veuille en savoir autant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, elle était têtue et en plus cela arrangeait Collin. Il détourna ensuite son regard vers Bonnie puis lui montra une bouteille d'eau et des chips.

« Je suis allé aux distributeurs, sachant que le cours n'a pas commencé et qu'il dure 3h, je me suis dit Bonnie risque d'avoir faim « Damon disait sous l'œil de Bonnie qui restait confuse d'autant plus confuse lorsque Damon passa par derrière et monta pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors quoi de neuf à propos des Sla » Il allait relever légèrement la pochette, mais Bonnie posa sa main sur la sienne

« Evite « Elle déclara en relâchant la main de Damon et éloigna la pochette.

« Cela ne te concerne pas «

« Un peu quand même, tu veux que je te rappelle la journée d'hier « Damon disait

« Quel partie, la partie ou je t'ai sauvé ou la partie ou tu m'a fais comprendre que tu ne veux pas que je me soucie de toi » Bonnie disait à côté de Damon, mais elle se trouva énervé contre elle-même de constamment réagir comme ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Je pensais plutôt à la partie où j'ai été torturé à cause de ces Slaves, mais si tu veux revenir sur ce qu'on s'est dit, on peut essayer de se comprendre, de se parler sans se montrer colérique et émotifs « Il disait à une Bonnie qui se mît à sourire tout en le regardant.

« C'est une manière de me dire que je suis émotive « Elle disait essayant e se montrer moins émotive, mais c'était vrai qu'elle était, elle le savait, elle essayait de changer, mais le naturel revenait vite au galop.

_**Nous vivons dans les villes que vous ne verrez jamais à l'écran**_  
><em><strong>Pas très joli, mais nous savons bien comment faire fonctionner les choses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vivre dans les ruines du palais dans mes rêves<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et vous savez que nous sommes sur l'équipe de l'autre<strong>_

_**Je suis un peu plus se dit de jeter mes mains en l'air**_  
><em><strong>Donc, il<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je suis un peu plus âgé que moi quand je jouissais sans soins<strong>_  
><em><strong>Donc, il<strong>_

« C'est une manière de dire que j'aurais dû être plus émotif et moins colérique envers toi, j'aurais dû te remercier même si je n'apprécie pas les choix que tu as fais ce n'était pas une excuse pour oublier qui tu étais et surtout qui on a été « Il avoua surprenant Bonnie qui restait à le fixer surprise se demandant si Damon était en quelque sorte en train de faire des excuses.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ? » Bonnie se mît à dire à un Damon qui s'attendait encore à la colère de Bonnie. Elle resta sans voix un moment puis prît la bouteille d'eau que Damon lui avait ramenée. Elle montra la bouteille

« M'apporter de l'eau ou me parler comme si nous étions amis, comme si j'étais une de ces filles que tu adores taquiner » Elle avoua devant avouer que cela était incompréhensible et surtout blessant. Damon resta à regarder Bonnie un moment comprenant.

« J'adorais peut être aimé ce jeu avant, mais là je trouve ça un peu blessant et énervant « Elle avoua sous les yeux de celui-ci qui haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je t'ignore en te voyant sur mon chemin, je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais plus et que j'apprécierais plus de voir qu'au final on ne se comprend plus à tel point qu'on n'est pas capable de faire la part les choses, j'ai commencé je sais ça, mais on peut essayer d'avancer un peu « Damon déclara à une Bonnie qui savait qu'il avait raison. Elle soupira puis regarda Elena en bas.

« Je pense que tu devrais retourner à ta place pour mieux surveiller Elena « Bonnie disait ensuite en regardant Damon qui hocha la tête.

« Bien si tu veux que je t'ignore alors je le ferai » Il déclara seulement puis se leva et s'en alla laissant Bonnie seule. Elle resta à regarder en face sans rien dire ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser de lui, d'elle, d'eux. C'était vrai que ces derniers temps leur discussion était beaucoup trop similaire et que peut être le mieux était de faire en sorte de rendre leur relation ou plutôt leur non relation paisible pour eux. Elle soupira puis ré ouvra le dossier pour lire la suite du brouillon de Seth. Damon se rassît légèrement agacé puis tourna sa tête pour voir Bonnie qui était en train de lire encore une fois. Il sourît agacé puis regarda en face de lui sans rien dire.

_« J'ai trouvé qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, et nombreux habitants profitent de la nuit pour pratiquer des cultes de sorcellerie. Rien n'est dit que cela marche, mais leur histoire est intéressante et leur secret aussi. Ils pratiquent leur culte pour remercier les sorcières qu'ils appellent le conseil. Certains habitants remercient ce conseil à chaque pleine Lune de leur avoir donné la possibilité de ressentir la nature, de ressentir le pouvoir. Ce pouvoir leur permet d'éloigner les suceurs de sang, les vampires, leur ennemi depuis la nuit des temps. Les vampires sont selon eux des êtres impurs, égoïstes et solitaires alors que les sorcières ont l'esprit de groupe et chacun de leur acte est destiné à l'aide d'autrui. Greta Johnson, une guide touristique à la nouvelle- Orléans a passé la plupart de la nuit à me faire l'éloge des sorcières, qu'elles existent ou non je n'en sais rien, mais même Dieu a une double face. Le bon s'empreigne du mauvais comme le mauvais s'empreigne du bon. Et là j'ai rencontré le prêtre de l'orphelinat Heavenside, qui m'a raconté la création de cet orphelinat. Tandis que l'histoire nous a appris la guerre d'indépendance de notre glorieux et irréprochable pays «_ Bonnie se mît à sourire en voyant l'ironie dans la phrase que Seth s'était permise de souligner.

_« Dans laquelle les collons américains se sont battus contre les patriotique anglais, la nouvelle Orléans a quant à elle vécu autrefois la guerre d'indépendance entre les sorcières et ce qu'ils appellent des gardianes. Ces gardianes sont des protecteurs de réalité, des reflets de notre monde représentait en des milliers de particules qui parfois se touche et crée une brèche parmi les réalités. C'est alors que les gardianes interviennent pour refermer ces brèches que personnes ne voient. D'origines humaines, ces humains se sont vus accordés des pouvoirs par les sorcières pour protéger les réalités. Certains d'entre eux ont moins biens réagis que d'autres, ils ont sombrés dans la folie en utilisant leur pouvoir à mauvais escient c'est pourquoi les sorcières les ont condamné dans une autre réalité tandis que d'autres ont sacrifié leur vie pour ces brèches, pour satisfaire les sorcières. Quel ironie ? Ils n'ont jamais voulu avoir du pouvoir et ils ont fini par vénérer des personnes qui les ont rendu comme ils sont, c'était sûrement de la reconnaissance, mais celle-ci s'est dissipés avec le temps et les gardianes ont décidé d'avoir leur libre arbitre, de vivre comme ils entendaient et non elles entendaient et c'est alors que la guerre d'indépendance arriva. Les gardianes ont fui leur maison et ont trouvé refuge grâce à l'aide d'un vampire chez les prêtres qui à l'époque ne signifiaient pas des hommes de Dieux non ils ne se proclamaient pas être du bon côté, c'était plus des soldats du mal. Ils avaient disparu depuis l'époque des alchimistes, depuis qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'ingéni »_ Bonnie allait tourner la page pour lire la suite, mais elle resta surprise en voyant qu'il n'avait pas continué. Elle resta à regarder la page vierge confuse. Il en savait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour un simple étudiant. Elle baissa ensuite la tête pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier. Elle vît des photos de l'orphelinat que Seth avait prise de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur puis des photos de personnes qui étaient en train de danser autour d'un feu la nuit. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir tout ça ? c'était pas normal ? Elle resta à réfléchir mais leva subitement la tête en entendant le professeur entrait dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Désolé du retard, et désolé de vous dire que je vais rattraper mes heures sur la pause déjeuner « Le professeur disait en posant son attaché caisse. Bonnie tourna ensuite sa tête vers Damon qui était en parlait avec sa voisine.

« Rassure moi juste comme ça il rigole « Il demanda à l'étudiante qui secoua la tête à un Damon qui était en train de se demander pourquoi il avait insisté pour surveiller Elena, c'était ennuyant. Bonnie se mît à sourire en voyant la tête de Damon comprenant ce qu'il était en train de penser, il était en train de se demander pourquoi il s'était mis dans cette galère. Elle resta à le regarder puis perdît petit à petit son sourire pensant à ce que Damon venait de lui dire. Comment était-elle sensé se comporter avec lui ? Être cool, elle ne se voyait plus être comme avant avec lui, le voir, lui parler, rire comme avant c'était impossible non ? Quoi qui lui demandait pas d'être à ce point. Elle était en train de le fixer mais elle tourna de suite sa tête lorsqu'elle vît que Damon allait tourner sa tête. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire ignorant e regard de Damon qui cette-fois ci la fixait. Il dévia ensuite son regard pour fixer en face de lui à son tour. Bonnit allait se retourner encore une fois, mais elle se ressaisit et fixa en face d'elle.

_**Nous vivons dans les villes que vous ne verrez jamais à l'écran**_  
><em><strong>Pas très joli, mais nous savons bien comment faire fonctionner les choses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vivre dans les ruines du palais dans mes rêves<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et vous savez que nous sommes sur l'équipe de l'autre<strong>_

_**Nous sommes sur l'équipe de l'autre**_  
><em><strong>Et vous savez que nous sommes sur l'équipe de l'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous sommes sur l'équipe de l'autre<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et vous le savez, et vous le savez, et vous savez<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>« On est arrivé « Alan déclara en s'arrêtant proche d'un village que sa famille percevait de loin. Eleanor s'accroupit pour se mettre à genou devant ses enfants <strong>

**« Alors voila, vous allez marcher entre votre père et moi, vous aller rester entre nous « Ella regarda sa mère effrayées ayant entendu des rumeurs enfin surtout Angel, Tristan et Kelly qui adoraient faire des blagues sur les vampires.**

**« Ils vont nous manger après avoir pris tout notre sang « Ella demanda à sa mère et son père qui la regardèrent confus tandis qu'Angel souriait intérieurement. Il prît la main de sa sœur **

**« Mais non il vont juste boire ton sang « Angel déclara **

**« Angel ce n'est pas marrant, on est en territoire ennemi « Eleanor disait clairement tandis que son mari regardait les alentours. Angel et Eleanor restèrent à se fixer et celui-ci comprît que la situation était tendue. **

**« Ok j'ai compris « Angel finit par dire comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des blagues. **

**« Allez mettez vous devant moi « Eleanor déclara les forçant à se mettre en fil indienne devant elle. Leur père se mît quand à lui devant Angel pour les protéger de son côté. Ils marchèrent tous ensemble faisant les mêmes pas puis entèrent dans le village. Les enfants regardèrent sur le côte et virent des tentes un peu partout, cela ne changeait pas de leur camps. Ils virent des gens sortirent des tentes et les regardaient sans rien faire car ils sentaient tous que c'était des gardianes, et ils ne pouvaient tous rien contre les gardianes même s'ils étaient des vampires. La différence était flagrante. Alan et sa famille allaient continuer à marcher, mais il s'arrêta subitement en voyant un fil de vampire en ligne. Ils étaient au moins 10. Alan resta à les fixer surpris par le nombre tout comme sa famille. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et vît qu'ils étaient encerclés. Il resta à fixer un moment puis les regarda.**

**« Nous ne somme pas venu en ennemi, on souhaite simplement parler à votre créateur « Il déclara honnêtement. Une femme se démarqua des autres puis avança. Elle avait de long cheveux longs et des yeux bleus.**

**« Vous souhaitez, vous venez ici dans notre territoire et vous vous permettez d'avoir des souhaits messieurs les princes gardianes « Elle déclara faisant comprendre dans son intonation qu'elle n'aimait pas l'air supérieure que les gardianes se donnaient.**

**« Nous ne voulons aucun problème » Alan continua ayant besoin de montrer qu'il venait en paix sachant pertinemment la réputation qu'ils avaient.**

**« On semble être le dernier de vos de soucis « Elle déclara sachant pertinemment que depuis quelques temps une guerre avait été déclaré contre les sorcières. Cela réjouissait à vrai dire la plupart des vampires. Qui ne seraient pas content de voir que les êtres surnaturels se sentant les plus supérieurs du monde surnaturel. Les sorcières et les gardiannes se permettaient beaucoup trop de chose, beaucoup trop et les voir se battre c'était simplement grisant. **

**« Je peux comprendre nos différends, mais on a besoin d'aide « Alan déclara. La vampire se mît à sourire puis regarda les autres vampires qui se mirent à sourire.**

**« Bien, je propose que pour commencer vous vous mettiez à genou « Elle déclara attirant la surprise de Angel et Ella qui étaient entre leur parents. Ces derniers ne réagirent pas, ils restèrent à regarder les vampires qui les regardaient en souriant.**

**« Oui, je propose que vous vous agenouillé et nous considérions peut être votre demande « La vampire répéta. Alan resta à la fixer **

**« Je viens vous demander mon aide, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire « Alan déclara essayant de garder son calme tandis qu'Angel derrière était en train d'aggripper le vêtement de son père au niveau de la table.**

**« Je ne vais pas me répétez, agenouillez vous « Elle déclara sur un ordre attirant les gros yeux de Angel qui serra le vêtement de son père énervé, énervé se demandant comment ces vampires osaient leur parler comme ça, osaient parler comme ça à son père. Alan resta neutre mais il savait parfaitement que son fils était en train de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Angel allait crier et leur dire d'aller se faire voir, mais il sentît subitement la main de sa sœur sur sa bouche.**

**« S'il te plaît fais rien « Elle disait connaissant le tempérament beaucoup trop inconscient et imprudent d'Angel qui restait à se contenir grâce à la poigne qu'il avait sur son père. Celui-ci resta à regarder en face de lui les vampires.**

**« Je propose que vous disiez à votre chef que j'ai des informations sur son père biologique qui pourrait l'intéresser « Les vampires se regardèrent, et la femme allait encore parler, mais ils entendirent une voix derrière.**

**« Des infos qui pourraient m'intéresser, tu sembles sûre de toi « Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un homme au cheveux mi long, mi court avec des yeux bleus. Celui-ci resta à les regarder un moment puis sourît **

**« Je suis Nicklaus Ileriane, je crois que c'est moi que vous recherchez « Il déclara sous les yeux de la famille qui le fixèrent.**

**« Je sais qui tu es, je suis Alan Johns et ceux-ci sont ma famille « Il déclara à un Klaus qui restait à les fixer.**

**« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite pou oser des venir ici » **

**« Vous êtes connu pour ne pas apprécier les sorcières pour vous avoir chassé de votre demeure et exclu après ce que vous avez osé faire à votre famille« Alan déclara. Nickaus resta à fixer Alan puis détourna son regard et subitement tous les vampires disparurent laissant Nicklaus et la famille Johns ensemble. **

**« Qu'est ce que vous voulez à part me rappeler des informations inutiles « Nicklaus déclara en avançant. Il passa à côté d'eux et Angel et Ella se serrèrent contre leur parent tandis que Klaus se mît en face d'eux essayant de comprendre.**

**« Je dois trouver quelqu'un et je sais que votre père Friedrich le connaissait, qu'il avait contact avec lui et son peuple, quelqu'un du nom de Train Heartnet « Il déclara attirant une réelle intention de la part de son interlocuteur qui connaissait parfaitement son nom. Nicklaus rigola **

**« Quel est l'information qui me pousserait à aider un gardiane ? » Il demanda. **

**« J'ai des informations sur Slevin Kelebra « Il déclara faisant perdre le sourire de Nicklaus qui savait parfaitement qui il était. Il n'avait entendu que de nom, que ce nom de la bouche de Friedrich, que de la bouche d'Esther sans que ceux-ci s'en aperçoive. Le jeune hybride rigola tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.**

**« Vraiment, vous pensez que la famille c'est ce qui m'intéresse « Il déclara devant avouer que cela avait attiré son intérêt, mais il fallait plus que ça pour attirer son attention. Nicklaus les regarda **

**« Dégagez vous voulez bien, je sais où sont ces gens, mais malheureusement la bonté d'âme ce n'est pas mon truc « Il déclara puis s'en alla. Il marcha dans l'autre direction de dos.**

**« Et si je vous disais que je sais où est passé la dague que vous avez égaré après avoir tué votre père avec » Il déclara subitement attirant l'arrêt net de Nicklaus. Alan resta à regarder l'hybride sachant pertinemment qu'ils passaient ces dernières années à trouver cette dague.**

**« Si je vous dis que je sais comment briser la malédiction qui vous permettrait de libérer votre côté Loup Garou « Nicklaus resta à ne rien dire figé puis se retourna vers Alan.**

**« Voila pourquoi je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous m'aidiez ma famille et moi « Alan déclara froidement sous les yeux admiratif de sa famille qui voyait bien qu'Alan avait réussi à attirer l'attention du vampire qui était le seul à pouvoir les aider.**

* * *

><p>Katherine soupira ayant marre de marcher derrière Stefan qui l'a trainé depuis tout à l'heure pour faire le tour du campus afin de voir s'il y avait d'autres vampires, autant vous dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de marcher autant.<p>

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'assoit, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai besoin d'un massage et si tu es gentils tu auras le droit de me le faire « Katherine disait derrière Stefan qui ne l'écouta pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle parlait, mais il ne l'écoutait, il l'ignorait totalement ne faisant attention à aucune de ses remarques. Katherine soupira puis avança

« Elena a dit qu'elle voulait un peu de liberté qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas « Katherine disait subitement en s'asseyant sur le banc attirant Stefan vers elle. Il allait tomber mais il se retint sur le dossier du banc face à Katherine qui était assise. Stefan la regarda puis s'assît à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Depuis tout à l'heure il était silencieux beaucoup trop silencieux à son goût. Elle tourna sa tête et puis tourna son corps. Elle le regarda

« Laisse-moi deviner ce qui te rends aussi désagréable « Elle demanda faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Elena « Elle déclara après avoir fait mine de longtemps réfléchir. Stefan l'ignora ne voulant pas la satisfaire de quoi que ce soit. Le mieux pour lui, pour Katherine, pour les deux c'était de s'ignorer. Katherine fît mine d'être déçu puis rechercha

« Alors Damon « Elle demanda face à un Stefan qui l'ignora totalement. Katherine soupira

« Bonnie « Elle demanda visant à chaque fois dans le mille. Il pensait à Elena, à Damon, et à Bonnie les trois personnes lui prenaient la tête, mais il ne voulait pas satisfaire Katherine de ses ragots. Elena le laissait pensif vis-à-vis de leur relation qui il devait l'avouer n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers mois. Ils semblaient ne plus attendre les mêmes choses, ils ne semblaient plus être sur la même longueur d'onde alors ne parlons même pas de Damon qui le perdait totalement. Son discours hier soir l'avait surpris. Damon n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discours et là l'entendre parler de pouvoir, savoir qu'il avait fait une alliance avec les Slave…. Comment était-il tombé si bas ? et Comment Stefan était sensé le dire à Bonnie. Ce serait trop pour elle. Déjà qu'elle en subissait pas mal alors comment allait-il lui dire que Damon avait fait un pacte avec les Slaves, qu'il était responsable des meurtres, qu'il avait tout manigancé, qu'elle avait cru à l'innocence d'un coupable. Il soupira lorsqu'il entendît encore une fois Katherine qui s'amusait à l'embêter.

« Si c'est moi j'en suis flattée Stefan « Elle continua. Elle soupira agacé puis posa ses mains sur la jambe à Stefan attirant le regard de celui-ci sur sa cuisse. Il resta à regarder la main de Katherine puis la fixa sans détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il leva leurs poignets à tout les deux.

« De toi à moi, tu pourrais arracher ses menottes en un rien de temps « Stefan se mît à dire. Katherine se mît à sourire sous les yeux de Stefan qui se rapprocha d'elle. Il la fixa un long moment essayant de comprendre à quoi elle jouait ?

« Pourquoi tu es ici Katherine ? Outre le fait que tu essayes de fuir un prisonnier, pourquoi tu es là ? je ne pense pas que tu ais à ce point foi en nous pour te protéger « Stefan déclara confus, généralement Katherine se mettait toujours du côté du plus fort, du côté qui lui rapportera la survie, du côté du vainqueur et sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit Stefan savait que ce n'était pas trop leur côté.

« J'ai plutôt foi en Damon sans vouloir t'offenser « Katherine avoua en souriant sous les yeux de Stefan qui comprît que Katherine savait quelque chose.

« Tu sais quelque chose «

« Quoi comme le fait que Damon a fait une alliance avec les Slaves, disons que j'ai un peu suivi Damon ces derniers mois « Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle dise ça. Il la fixa un moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais ? » Il déclara se montrant intéressé subitement.

« A maintenant j'ai ton attention «

« Joue pas à ça « Stefan répondit de suite pas prêt à jouer avec Katherine aujourd'hui. Celle-ci resta à la fixer un moment. Stefan s'avança surprenant Katherine qui le vît se rapprocher délicatement d'elle.

« Katherine si tu sais quelque chose à propos de Damon et des Slaves, tu dois me le dire « Stefan se mît à dire sérieusement. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus à propos de Damon et si Katherine pouvait l'aider, il n'était pas contre. Katherine se mît à sourire puis tourna sa tête pour regarder en face d'elle.

« J'ai rencontré Damon cet été si tu veux tout savoir « Katherine disait honnêtement.

« Votre petit numéro de ce matin était faux alors « Stefan déclara en souriant trouvant que Damon et Katherine jouaient bien la comédie. Ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas s'être vu depuis la dernière fois, mais ils s'étaient rencontrés. Katherine tourna sa tête

« Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient de la première fois qu'on s'est vu cet été « Elle déclara attirant la confusion de Stefan.

« Comm »

« On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre » Katherine déclara interrompant Stefan.

« Tous ce à quoi il pensait, c'était boire il se montrait instable comme si c'était un bébé vampire, il n'était plus lui, il ne répondait qu'à sa haine, qu'à ses désirs, qu'aux sangs « Katherine révéla montrant à travers ces expressions que l'état de Damon lorsqu'elle avait revu était étrange et effrayant. Effrayant c'était le mot, en revoyant Damon, elle s'attendait à qu'il n'ait pas changé, mais il n'était plus le Damon qu'elle connaissait, le Damon que tout le monde connaissait même Bonnie ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il n'y avait rien de conscient en lui, rien du tout. Stefan se montra surpris en voyant le sérieux de Katherine. Celle-ci semblait vraiment affectée par la vision du Damon qu'elle avait vu.

« J'ai eu peur pour lui » elle continua honnêtement sans lâcher les yeux de Stefan.

« J'ai eu peur de lui » Katherine avoua perdant Stefan qui n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce Damon. Il avait retrouvé Damon il y a pas longtemps et celui-ci se portait très bien, un peu trop bien dans ses souvenirs.

_« Mais n'avoir aucun but dans la vie, l'absence de sens, être indépendant, tous ça c'est magique mon frère, regarde __autour de toi, tellement de règles, de pouvoirs, de choix à faire, alors qu'il ait possible d'avoir ton libre arbitre et si ce __n'est pas le cas, tu peux l'arracher alors voila pourquoi je me bats maintenant, pour ma liberté» Damon cria à Stefan. _

_« Pour combien de temps encore ? » Stefan disait_

_« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu te souvenais de l'odeur ou du gout du sang » Damon déclara puis disparût pour apparaître __en face de la fille._

_« Damon « Stefan hurla. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide et poussa Damon de la fille. Stefan regarda la fille et vît celle-ci __s'écroulait. Il la rattrapa et regarda son cou qui était en train de saigner. Stefan était en train de la regarder et allait __mordre son poignet pour la guérir, mais Damon arriva à ce moment et prît Stefan par la nuque pour le rapprocher de __celle de la femme._

_« Ne me dit pas que tu en as pas envie maintenant « Damon disait à Stefan qui avait le visage plongé dans la nuque de __la femme. Stefan essaya de se débattre, il sentait le sang de la fille puis sentît surtout ses canines apparaitre._

_«__Damon « Stefan hurla voulant se détacher,_

« J'ai même voulu vous appelez, mas je me voyais mal vous dire heu votre Damon Salvatore a un peu beaucoup pété les plombs « Katherine continua. Stefan la regarda totalement perdu

« De quoi tu parles ? » Stefan déclara se montrant totalement confus. Il n'arrivait pas à visualiser ce que Katherine disait, le Damon dont elle était en train de parler. Katherine resta à le fixer un moment puis se retourna et s'approcha de Stefan voyant que celui-ci semblait être dans un total déni.

« Il n'avait pas bu de sang pendant des mois qui ont parus des années dans sa prison Stefan « Katherine déclara voulant lui rappeler les faits.

« Ce sevrage extrême l'a rendu dingue et je suis désolée mais je pensais qu'un de vous alliez le chercher et l'aider » Katherine disait à un Stefan qui comprît ce que depuis tout à l'heure, elle essayait de lui dire.

« Si moi Katherine Pierce a voulu l'aider c'est que vraiment il fallait s'inquiéter pour lui « Katherine continua devant avouer qu'elle s'attendait que Stefan ou Bonnie fassent quelque chose.

« Comment c'est possible ? Lorsque je l'ai revu il était parfaitement conscient de qui il était » Stefan déclara essayant de comprendre, essayant de nier ce fait.

« Je l'ai retrouvé deux mois après, on aurait dit qu'il était guéri, que rien n'était arrivé. Il était Damon Salvatore comme je l'ai toujours connu « Katherine avoua.

« Et j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était passé puis j'ai saisi« Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant.

« Les Slaves lui ont permis de se contrôler »Stefan continua à la place de Katherine qui hocha la tête

« Ils lui ont donné un contrôle, un but et une force qu'il pensait ne plus avoir « Katherine disait à un Stefan qui la fixa.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es là » Stefan disait en se mettant à sourire comprenant que l'esprit de survie de Katherine l'avait fait venir ici.

« S'il peut me garantir d'être protégé pourquoi pas, je m'en fous de Klaus à vrai dire je me réjouis à l'idée qu'il souffre, qu'il connaisse la perte comme j'ai connu, mais tout le monde le sait, Klaus ou encore Bonnie ne font pas le poids alors si Damon ou ces Slaves peuvent, je vendrais mon âme au diable. Damon l'a compris et je l'ai compris « Katherine avoua sous les yeux de Stefan qui resta à la regarder.

« C'est insensé tu crois que ces Slaves sont une solution, mais qui ne te dis pas qu'ils veulent ce que Wyatt veut « Stefan disait en regardant Katherine.

« Alors pourquoi sont-ils allés voir Damon au lieu de Wyatt ? « Elle déclara. Stefan tourna sa tête pour regarder en face de lui. Il resta à penser à ce que Katherine venait de dire un moment concernant Damon et son état.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler » Stefan déclara seulement

« Je ne pense pas que tu aurais voulu voir ça « Katherine déclara en regardant Stefan qui restait à fixer en face lui sans rien dire.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'Ardes aurait autant d'impact sur lui « Stefan avoua s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

« Mais ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait, il y a toujours de l'espoir, je refuse de m'abaisser à pactiser avec d'autres enfoirés « Stefan se mît à dire en tournant sa tête vers Katherine qui se mît à sourire

« Grandis Stefan, regarde autour de toi, personne n'y crois même ta copine n'y crois plus c'est ce qui explique que votre couple bat de l'aile sans vouloir t'offenser, vous avez déjà eu du mal à vous s'en sortir de Klaus là vous essayez d'atteindre un mec venu de nulle part qui a des soldats derrières lui, sans vouloir faire ma garce, vous ne faite pas le poids, j'ai accepté cette idée depuis bien longtemps et lâche ou pas, la survie c'est ce qui m'importe « Katherine déclara. Stefan resta à la regarder un moment puis secoua la tête

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, si tout le monde agi comme toi alors oui c'est sûre que rien ne changera. Et c'est que je ne supporte pas chez toi Katherine « Stefan se mît à dire surprenant Katherine.

« Tu ne t'es jamais battu dans ta vie, tu as constamment laissé les choses se faire et lorsque tu peux t'en sortir, tu prends la porte de sortie. Tu l'as fais en 1864, et tu le fais aujourd'hui » Stefan continua à une Katherine qui savait qu'il avait raison, cela aurait été hypocrite de le nier et elle n'était pas hypocrite, elle avait toujours assumé qui elle était.

« Et pourtant tu ne t'en sors pas mieux que nous, et même pire tu me fais de la peine à croire que tu peux continuer ta vie comme tu le souhaites alors qu'il y a des dangers autour, mais la libérté a un prix et il faut se battre pour ça sinon tu n'es pas libre » Stefan déclara s'emportant contre Katherine qui resta à le regarder voyant que Stefan avait besoin de se défouler sur elle. Elle resta figée ne s'attendant pas à ce que Stefan se montre autant en colère.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Elena ne m'utilise pour lâcher ta frustration sur moi alors qu'il est clairement évident que ta colère ne m'est pas visée « Katherine déclara arrêtant Stefan qui la fixa surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise ça. Stefan ne trouva rien à dire, il restait silencieux devant avouer que pendant un moment il avait fait un amalgame avec Elena, mais pas seulement elle. Il ne visait pas seulement Elena, il visait tout le monde, Damon, Katherine, Elena, Caroline qui profitaient de leur liberté sans penser aux autres qui avaient besoin de monde qui se batte et non de monde qui abandonne.

« Tu parles de courage et pourtant tu n'es même pas capable de ressortir ce jolie discours à ta copine, ne me parle de lâcheté alors que tu t'en sors pas mal toi aussi « Katherine disait puis se posa contre le dossier du banc pour regarder en face d'elle ignorant Stefan qui restait à la regarder et qui étrangement ne trouvait rien à dire parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Safetysuit : Staring at it <strong>

_**Tonight I am fighting for love again**_  
><em><strong>My heart in your hand is my heart on the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know that you think that we can still be just friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if I can be honest, for a moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that we're breaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can just take it<strong>_

« Maintenant entamons la seconde partie sur les marchés financiers depuis la crise, bon vous n'ignorez tous pas que 2008 a été une année rude pour tout le monde « Bonnie bailla tout en regardant le professeur qui était en train de parler, cela allait faire 3 heures qu'elle était assise sur sa chaise. Au début elle avait essayé de suivre et de s'y intéressé, elle se tenait d'ailleurs droites sur sa chaise, mais très vite, elle se retrouva coude posé sur la table et la tête sur sa main. Elle ne s'était plus autant ennuyée depuis longtemps et à ce moment là les cours ne lui manquait pas du tout. Elle allait fermer les yeux mais son coude la lâcha la bousculant légèrement donc elle dû se lever pour se réveiller. Elle resta droite sur a chaise.

« Ce n'est pas possible « Elle déclara en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

« Je vais me tuer « Elle déclara attirant le regard des étudiantes devant d'elle.

« Chut « Elles dirent à une Bonnie qui restait à les fixer sans rien dire. Les filles se retournèrent puis se retournèrent encore en entendant Bonnie soufflait.

« On aimerait bien suivre « Une des filles déclara. Bonnie ne dît rien, elle se contenta de les regarder se retourner pour suivre le cours. Bonnie resta à regarder puis dévia son regard pour regarder les vampires se demandant comment ils arrivaient à supporter ce cours pour s'attaquer à Elena, c'était ridicule ? En y pensant. Elle resta à les regarder un moment tous les trois les observant se demandant vraiment si c'était des vampires. Elle détourna ensuite son regarder vers Damon. Elle n'osait pas depuis tout à l'heure, mais là elle était désespérée et elle cherchait un soutien psychologique, mais elle ne fût pas surprise en voyant Damon qui était carrément penché sur sa table la tête dans ses bras. Il se releva et soupira

« Sérieux que quelqu'un me tue « Il déclara attirant le rire de l'étudiante à côté de lui. Bonnie comprît à traves le rire de la fille qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de marrant. Elle semblait très réceptive par lui. Elle resta à fixer l'étudiante comprenant que Damon était vraiment quelqu'un qui attirait les filles. Elle le savait parfaitement depuis longtemps, mais étrangement elle se demandait subitement si pendant ces mois de séparation loin l'un de l'autre, il avait rencontré quelqu'un enfin pas rencontré quelqu'un, mais est ce qu'il avait eu des rapports avec une autre fille. Elle s'était posé la question en voyant Naomi, mais là en voyant à quel point il attirait les filles, il avait forcément dû être tenté. Elle resta à regarder l'étudiante puis Damon. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien. Il restait à regarder en face de lui.

« Ou sinon je le tue « Il déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie qui comprît ce qu'il avait dit en lisant sur ses lèvres. L'étudiante à côté de Damon rigola sous le regard de Damon qui finit par poser sa tête sur son bras et espérer que cela se termine. Bonnie prît son portable. Elle commença à écrire son message, mais s'arrêta. Elle détourna son regard vers Damon qui avait l'air à la fin de sa vie, littéralement. Elle s'arrêta puis reprît se disant qu'il avait fait l'effort et qu'elle devait aussi faire l'effort de passer outre leur problème. Elle écrivit puis regarda le bouton envoyer se demandant pourquoi elle se trouvait à être anxieuse par un simple message. Elle reposa puis resta à fixer son portable et l'envoya définitivement mettant leurs problèmes de côté, mettant leurs ressentis. Damon se releva pour se mettre sur son dossier tout en soupirant puis prît son portable dans sa poche ressentant le vibreur. Il ouvra le message se demandant quel plan encore Bonnie allait déterminer, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le message.

_**We're so, so close**_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll get it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let it pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can make it happen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be headed at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at the only love I know<strong>_

_« Tu es sûre que le professeur n'est pas un vampire qu'on s'en débarrasse «_ Damon lâcha un léger rire surprenant sa camarade . Il tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui le fixait. Ils se regardèrent et Damon imita une arme avec sa main et fît semblant de se tirer une balle ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui s'attira encore une fois les regards des filles, mais elle les ignora. Damon prît ensuite son portable puis écrivît.

_« Pas besoin qu'il soit vampire... je rigole"_ il préféra préciser ayant compris que Bonnie était à prendre avec des pincettes. Il envoya son message à Bonnie qui regarda son portable. Elle esquissa un sourire voyant qu'il préférait préciser qu'il rigolait de peur de ne pas se comprendre. C'était vrai qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus, mais elle savait encore avoir de l'humour enfin elle espérait. Elle resta à regarder son portable puis écrivît.

_"Je sais encore avoir de l'humour, mais merci pour la petite précision "_Damon rigola en voyant le message. Il répondit

_"On ne sait jamais, est ce que je dois comprendre que notre relation est en train d'évoluer ?"_ Damon demanda surprenant Bonnie. Elle resta à fixer le message puis répondit sous les yeux de Damon qui était en train de la fixer. ll détourna son regard pour regarder le message.

"Juste une question " Bonnie avait écrit puis réenvoya un message. Damon l'ouvra et ouvra les yeux en grands ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question.

_"Où est passé ton télephone cet été ? si je peux t'envoyer des messages c'est que tu n'as pas changé de numéro et pourtant j'ai essayé de te joindre, tu l'as vu ? ou tu as simplement ignoré ?"_ Elle demanda à un Damon qui resta à regarder son portable. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour le fixer se demandant comment il faisait pour lui envoyer des messages du numéro qu'elle connaissait alors qu'elle avait essayé auparavant, mais Damon n'avait jamais répondu.

_"J'ai ignoré "_ Damon répondit surprenant Bonnie de voir qu'il était franc. Elle hocha la tête puis écrivît

_**Search for a war and you won't find peace**_  
><em><strong>But I think that you think that they're one in the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love can't be open if past cannot be erased<strong>_  
><em><strong>So if I cant be honest, for a moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that we're breaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can just take it<strong>_

_"Ok je comprends, c'est ce qu'on avait décidé "_ Bonnie écrivît.

Damon resta à regarder le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé, oui il avait ignoré en même temps il était à peine conscient pour pouvoir lui répondre. Et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende dans cet état là, il ne voulait pas qu'elle apercoive d'une quelquonque manière l'état dans lequel il était cet été. Il ne savait même plus lui qui il était, qui elle était, ce qu'ils avaient été à cause de la prison, à cause de son inconscience. Il pensait d'ailleurs devenir fou, mais heureusement que Collin avait été là pour lui rafraichir la mémoire. Heureusement parce que sans lui, Bonnie ne serait qu'un vague souvenir tout comme les autres, tout comme sa vie. Il tourna sa tête pour voir Bonnie qui était en train de regarder en face d'elle un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui avoir avoué qu'elle avait appelé, et surtout mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il en avait rien à faire. Bonnie prît son portable sous les yeux de Damon qui attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle l'envoya mais Damon ne recut rien.

_« Rends nous service et sors pour aller aux toilette ou n'importe où parce que là Damon et moi sommes sur le point de tuer ton prof «_ Elena fronça les sourcilles puis tourna sa tête sur le côté. Elle vît Bonnie qui lui faisait un signe de la tête et Damon. Damon comprît que Bonnie avait envoyé un message à Elena pour accelerer le mouvement. Enfin ! Elena regarda encore une fois le message de Bonnie comprenant qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

« Désolé les filles, je dois aller aux toilettes « Elena déclara en regardant Camille et Kate qui la laissèrent passer. Elena se dirigea discrètement, elle descendît les escaliers et sortît. Dès qu'elle sortît, Bonnie et Damon virent les vampires se levaient. Ils se levèrent en même temps.

« Je pensais que je ferais fuir plus de monde que ça depuis tout à l'heure « Le prof déclara en voyant que quelques personnes s'étaient levées pour s'en aller. Une fois qu'Elena sortit, celle-ci se retourna confuse attendant que Damon et Bonnie la rejoignent pour qu'ils lui expliquent ce qu'ils faisaient là. Elle regarda la porte, mais au lieu de voir Bonnie et Damon. Elle vît trois personnes sortirent. En les voyants, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qui ils étaient. Elle les regarda puis recula. Ils allaient avancer, mais ils s'arrêtèrent subitement puis disparurent subitement laissant Elena qui regardait le vide laissé par eux. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête puis vît Damon et Bonnie qui étaient apparus avec leur pouvoir. Les deux la regardèrent confus.

« Où ils sont ? »

_**We're so, so close**_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll get it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let it pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can make it happen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be headed at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at the only love I know<strong>_

« Je crois qu'ils vous ont senti venir « Elena déclara attirant le soupir de Damon et Bonnie qui n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient supportés tous ça pour rien.

« Pourquoi des vampires sont après moi ? » Elena demanda en regardant les deux personnes en face d'elle. Damon comprît que Stefan avait évité de l'inquiéter encore une fois.

« Tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée, je propose que tu restes avec nous « Damon disait

« Jusqu'à quand ? » Bonnie disait en regardant Damon ne comprenant pas.

« Le mieux c'est de régler cette histoire en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas interêt à recommencer « Bonnie déclara comprenant que Stefan n'avait rien dit à Elena.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » Damon répondit ignorant totalement Elena

« Et je suis là je vous rappelle « Elena se mît à dire n'aimant pas le fait qu'ils parlent sans faire attention à elle. Ils tournèrent la tête pour la regarder. Damon regarda Elena un long moment et se mît à sourire

« On est con « Il déclara puis regarda Bonnie qui avait pensé à la même idée que lui.

« Dit moi Elena tu fais quelque chose ce soir « Damon continua sous l'œil perplexe d'Elena.

_**I_ ca_n't believe this**_  
><em><strong>Oh no, you're actually leavin<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think that somewhere I'm bleeding<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so close, so close, we are<strong>_

_**We are**_

_**Please don't go**_  
><em><strong>We'll get it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let it pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can make it happen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be headed at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at the only love<strong>_

_**We're so, so close**_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll get it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let it pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can make it happen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be headed at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at the only love I know<strong>_

_**The only love I know**_  
><em><strong>The only love I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring at<strong>_  
><em><strong>Staring at the only love I know<strong>_

* * *

><p>« ça sert à rien, elle n'a pas eu d'enfant à l'époque « Soul disait en posant son dossier sur la table. Alaric, Liz et Tyler levèrent la tête pour regarder Soul qui était fatigué par toute leurs recherches inutiles. Il posa sa tête sur sa main.<p>

« Et j'ai faim « Il déclara n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ressentait de la faim. Alaric sourît

« Bienvenu dans notre monde « Alaric déclara en souriant, mais cela ne fît pas trop sourire Soul ce qu'il remarqua en voyant le visage neutre de Soul. Ils entendirent subitement quelqu'un toquait à a porte. Ils tournèrent leur tête et virent Nicolas Bennett.

« Carole m'a dit que je vous trouverez ici, j'ai ramené des pizzas « Il déclara ce qui fît sourire Alaric.

« Ha ça tombe bien Soul a faim « Alaric déclara tout en regardant Nicolas entrait.

« Alors vos recherches « Nicolas demanda en posant le boites de pizzas. Liz prît des serviettes derrière elle et les donna à Nicolas.

« ça n'a rien donné, la fille de Train n'a pas eu d'enfant donc on a aucun moyen de trouver les Slaves « Tyler déclara sous les yeux de Soul qui était en train de réfléchir.

« Mangez vous donnera sûrement des forces « Nicolas déclara en servant une part à Soul.

« Bienvenu dans notre monde « Nicolas déclara en lui donnant sa part de pizza. Soul roula des yeux puis prît sa part sous les yeux moqueurs d'Alaric, Nicolas et Liz qui savaient que sa fierté de Loup Garou en avait pris un coup aujourd'hui.

« Si on récapitule nos recherches « Tyler se mît à dire en prenant sa part que Nicolas lui avait donné. Celui-ci servît tout le monde puis s'assît à côté de Tyler intéressé par leur histoire.

« Les Slaves attaqueraient les seuls êtres capable de les tuer, peut être qu'on rate quelque chose » Tyler demanda essayant de revenir à plus loin pour essayer de comprendre. Il tourna sa tête vers Soul qui était en train de réfléchir. Soul posa sa main sur sa tête essayant de réfléchir.

« Ca va ? » Liz demanda voyant que Soul était en train de tenir sa tête.

« Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à se souvenir de certaines chose à cause de ma condition » Soul déclara sachant pertinemment que c'était aussi un effet secondaire au fait d'être humain. Les humains étaient incapable de mémoriser toute leur vie, c'était impossible pour le cerveau humain de retenir des siècles. Il avait au moins la chance de pouvoir oublier contrairement aux vampires et aux Loup Garou. Soul resta à réfléchir puis parla

« Casey « Soul déclara subitement surprenant tout le monde. Casey apparût subitement derrière Nicolas, Soul et Tyler qui tournèrent la tête pour regarder derrière Casey qui les salua.

« Soul je t'ai déjà dit que Bonnie avait rompu son alliance avec moi « Casey disait trouvant cela ironique de voir que Soul l'appelait pour de l'aide. Casey avança puis s'arrêta en face de la boite de pizza qui était ouverte.

« Je peux ? » Il demanda avec des étoiles pleins les yeux à Nicolas qui hocha la tête

« Oui même si ma fille a rompu son alliance avec vous « Nicolas disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Casey qui prît ensuite une chaise et prît sa part.

« Qu'est ce que je peux pour vous ? Parce qu'au final on travaille sur la même chose Train Heartnet « Casey disait honnêtement en mangeant sa part de pizza.

« Pour quels autres raisons que le fait que les prêtres peuvent tuer les Slaves, ces dernies chercheraient-ils les prêtres « Soul demanda honnêtement puis prît encore une aspirine à cause de son mal de tête. Casey fronça les sourcilles

« Tu ne sais pas ? » Il répondit se montrant surpris

« Non, je ne m'en souviens pas « Casey resta à regarder Soul comprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à cause de sa condition qui était en train de lui supprimer des moments, des connaissances, une partie de sa vie antérieure.

« Bienvenu dans le monde des humains « Casey disait surprenant Alaric et Nicolas qui avaient dit la même chose.

« Ton cerveau a besoin de supprimer des connaissances pour ne pas que tu deviennes fou, il te protège « Casey disait connaissant un peu les capacités humaines.

« Je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu fasses un diagnostic de mon état, mais pour que tu me dises pour quelles raisons, les Slaves chercheraient les prêtres « Soul disait se montrant grognon ce que tout le monde remarqua.

« Ok, ok mais je te conseille de faire un examen médicale, je compte sur toi pour lui faire faire « Casey disait en regardant Tyler ce que celui-ci n'aimait parce que si ce gardiane laissait entendre qu'il fallait en faire un alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiétait. Tyler hocha la tête puis Casey prît un dossier tout en mangeant sa part. Il regarda surpris de voir les informations qu'ils avaient réunis car au final c'était les mêmes informations que les siennes et ceux de son monde qui n'avait rien trouvé sur les Slaves.

« Je vois bien une chose, mais ça me parait peu probable » Casey déclara pensant aux mots de son arrière grand-père, Tristan. Casey leva la tête pour regarder Soul et les autres.

« Vous connaissez les mythes sur l'alchimie dans la culture des humains « Casey déclara en regardant tout le monde qui hochèrent la tête.

« Le changement des métaux en or « Alaric déclara connaissant les mythes.

« Grâce à une pierre qu'on appelle la pierre philosophale « Casey disait aux adultes qui étaient au courant de ça dans les mythes. Dans les mythes, les humains arrivaient à créer de l'or grâce la pierre philosophale.

« Je vous rassure, cela n'a jamais été possible « Casey disait préférant leur révéler ce fait. Les humains avaient des idées biens développées, leurs idées étaient très intéressantes, mais incomparable à la réalité des mondes, à la réalité du monde derrière le monde.

« Mais en effet le terme pierre philosophale était utilisée dans le monde des alchimistes, je ne sais pas si Bonnie le sait vu le manque de communication qu'il semble y avoir entre nous » Casey disait devant avouer que le fait que Bonnie ait rompu leur alliance à cause de Damon encore une fois lui était légèrement resté à la gorge. Il se ressaisit de ses pensées puis parla.

**Bastille : Dreams**

**_Now there you go again  
>You say you want your freedom<br>Well who am I to keep you down  
>It's only right that you should play it the way you feel it<br>But listen carefully to the sound  
>Of your loneliness<em>**

« Mais le père de Wyatt avait une bague appellé pierre philosophale et c'était cette bague qui le différencier des autres alchimistes, ils pouvaient avoir le contrôle de chacun d'eux, il les contrôlait. Cependant en échange du pouvoir de cette bague, il faut des âmes, des sacrifices c'est en parti pour ça qu'il ne faisiat rien contre les êtres comme Naomi et le reste parce que le reste des alchimistes lui donnait du pouvoir grâce aux morts. En tuant, il donnait plus de pouvoir à Phil, mais aussi à eux même » Casey disait tandis que les autres le regardaient ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était remonté aussi loin.

« Les prêtres se sont dit qu'ils devaient crée leur propre pierre philosophale pour combattre les Kalahans, mais il était hors de question qu'il tue des âmes humaines, c'était contre leur valeur « Casey disait attirant l'intérêt de tout le monde y compris Soul qui avait encore des trous de mémoire.

« Alors comment ? » Tyler demanda confus. Casey resta à regarder Tyler un moment

« En récupérant des âmes damnés » Casey déclara puis Soul ouvra les yeux en grand se souvenant

« Les enfers « Soul déclara ce qui fît sourire Alaric

« Vous rigolez ? Vous allez me dire que l'enfer, le paradis existe » Casey détourna son regard pour fixer Alaric.

« Vous ne devriez pas rire avec ça, notre monde évite d'en parler car on sait tous qu'en dessous de nos pieds, il y a monde souterrain qu'il ne vaut mieux pas connaitre « Casey avoua froidement refroidissant Alaric qui comprît que c'était un sujet sensible pour le gadiane en face de lui.

" Parfois il arrive que des brèches s'ouvrent entre l'enfer et ce monde et peu sont ceux qui prennent le risque de refermer ces brèches. Elles sont beaucoup trop puissante, cela necessite le pouvoir des originels " Casey déclara repensant au passé.

"Comme toi " Tyler déclara. Casey leva la tête et hocha.

"C'est pour ça qu'Angel avait un statut à part et qu'on a accepté son retour " Casey se mît à dire

"Parce qu'il avait appris tout seul à refermer les brèches des enfers, il avait acquis beaucoup de pouvoir grâce à ces brèches qui apparaissent plus que vous ne le pensez. Avant Angel, personne ne refermait les brèches entre l'enfer et ce monde, les sorcières s'en chargeaient, mais généralement elles transferaient les âmes dans la fôret interdite de l'Ardes pour éviter d'ouvrir des brèches " Casey continua

"C'est pourquoi les Slaves sont sortis de la fôret interdite " Liz disait à un Casey qui hocha la tête.

"Oui, on a beaucoup foiré, mais Angel nous a appris à refermer les brèches des enfers sans la peur de finir dedans. C'était lui qui s'en chargeait, et depuis que Damon l'a tué, les gardianes avons eu beaucoup de boulot, beaucoup de choses à gérer notamment ça"

"lorsqu'on pense tout connaître, il y en a toujours plus " Alaric avoua ayant froid dans le dos en pensant au fait que l'enfer existait. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Nicolas reprenne la parole voyant que plus personne ne parlait.

_**Like a heartbeat drives you mad**_  
><em><strong>In the stillness of remembering<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you had<strong>_

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait récupérer des âmes damnés « Nicolas demanda sachant pertinemment que ce monde souterrains existaient. Sa mère le lui avait beaucoup trop dit. Casey reprît

"Les prêtres sont comme des exorcistes, ils peuvent purifier ton âme c'est pour ça qu'ils sont dangereux pour les êtres des ténèbres " Casey se mît à dire puis reprît esayant de leur expliquer le plus clairement possible et surtout en peu de temps.

« Un prêtre Heartnet, l'ascendant lointain de Train Heartnet a décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il a décidé de faire un pacte avec Kaleigh en sachant pertinnement que lorsque tu faisais un pacte avec cette alchimiste, ton âme finissait damnés en enfer" Casey continua sous les yeux interressé de tout le monde. Il avait l'impression de raconter une histoire à des enfants en voyant leur curiosité.

**_And what you lost  
>And what you had<br>And what you lost_**

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
>Players only love you when they're playing<br>Women they will come and they will go  
>When the rain washes you clean, you'll know,<br>You'll know, you'll know

"mais il s'est dit une fois là bas, je pourrais récupérer les âmes damnés en les purifiant. Pendant qu'il était en enfer, il a récupéré assez d'âme pour créer une pierre phisolophale qu'on appelle pierre des ténèbres parce que cette pierre contrôle les êtres des ténèbres notamment les enfers. Elle est dangereuse à cause de ça. Grâce à cette pierre il pouvait entrer et sortir des enfers et bien sure il est sorti des enfers "

"Les prêtres ont ensuite transofrmer cette pierre en épée et c'est alors qu'ils ont donné aux sorcières la possibilité de tuer les Kalahan mais cela a dégénéré et vous connaissez la suite »

"Donc cette pierre serait la solution pour tuer Wyatt et tuer les Slaves " Tyler demanda. Casey hocha la tête

"Mais où est passé celle de Phil Kalahan ?" Nicolas demanda confus

"S'il y avait deux pierres, celle provenant des âmes humaines et celle provenant des âmes damnés, où sont elles ?" Nicolas continua.

"La pierre de Phil celle comportant des âmes humaines s'est évaporé et elle s'est transformé en pouvoir,en de la sorcellerie. Bonnie a la pierre en elle grâce à 'héritage du conseil c'est pour ça aussi que Wyatt veut ses pouvoirs, parce qu'il estime que c'est son héritage et non le sien " Casey déclara honnêtement. Il ne savait pas si Bonnie était au courant ou pas, mais elle devait s'en douter sûrement.

"Concernant la pierre des âmes damnés, des tenèbres. Les prêtres ont récupéré l'épée et retransformer celle-ci en pierre. Ils ont coupé en deux et donné la moitié a Abbygail sauf que des siècles plus tard, les sorcières ressortent cette moitié de pierre pour faire sortir des Slaves et les contrôler afin qu'ils tuent les gardianes tout ça pour gagner une stupide guerre d'independance " Casey déclara se montrant enervé en parlant de cette guerre. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, il n'étiat pas né à l'époque, mais il suffisait de voir les yeux des gens qui y avaient participé pour voir que cette guerre était pourrite.

"On pourrait la comparer à la guere du Vietnam " Casye disait honnêtement

"Les sorcières étaient les état unis avec des armes super puissante et nous nous étions les vietnamiens avec rien pour se défendre " Casey continua ne cachant pas son dégout vis à vis de cette guerre.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? vous avez gagné pourtant ? même s'il y avait des Slaves à vos trousses " Nicolas demanda confus. Casey hocha la tête

"Nous avons gagné grâce aux prêtres. Lorsqu'Alan a appris que les sorcières avaient fait sortir des Slaves à nos trousses, il est parti chercher les prêtres. Personne ne sait comment il a su trouver cette communauté recluse, mais il a réussi. Et à partir de là tout à dégénérer car les sorcières n'ont pas pensé que la moitié de pierre qu'elle possedait ne leur donner que peu de pouvoir sur les Slaves, certes ceux-ci devaient suivre les ordres et s'occupaient des Johns, mais ils avaient aussi leur propre but. Ils voulaient à leur tour leur indépendance et il savait qu'ils l'auraient s'il trouvait la pierre des ténèbres "

"Les Slaves veulent avant tout leur indépendance c'est ça donc en tuant les prêtres, c'est la pierre philosophale qu'ils cherchent à atteindre. Ils pensent peut être que leur descendants savent " Tyler déclara à la place de Casey qui hocha la tête confirmant ce qu'il disait.

**_Now here I go again I see a crystal vision  
>I keep my visions to myself<br>It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams  
>Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?<br>Dreams of loneliness_**

"Mais je ne comprends pas les prêtres sont morts lors de cette bataille ? qui a gagné " Nicolas demanda à Casey qui sourît voyant que cela l'interressait.

"Ils sont morts en tuant les Slaves, Alexander Heartnet le père de Train l'orphelin que vous recherchez est mort en sauvant Angel" Il déclara

« Vous devriez vous renseigner sur les descendants mort, cette pierre est réputé avoir été caché de génération en génération alors l'une de ces victimes l'avait peut être et c'est pour ça que les Slaves les ont attaqué »

« Vous pensez que les Slaves ont réussi à l'avoir ? »

« Non sinon nous le saurions, à mon avis ils cherchent encore «

**_Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
>In the stillness of remembering what you had<br>And what you lost  
>And what you had<br>And what you lost_**

**_Thunder only happens when it's raining  
>Players only love you when they're playing<br>Women they will come and they will go  
>When the rain washes you clean, you'll know,<br>You'll know_**

* * *

><p>Katherine était en train de se servir un verre tout en entendant Elena débattre avec Bonnie, Stefan et Damon. Elle soupira en regardant en face d'elle puis imita à voix basse Elena ayant marre que celle-ci fasse des chichis alors que le but de tout le monde était de la protéger. Elle pensait naïvement que les vampires étaient après elle sans aucune raison alors que tous ça c'était pour éviter qu'elle devienne une chasseuse. En même temps elle devait avouer que cela l'arrangeait, parce que voir Elena Gilbert en chasseuse Bad ass…. Non rien qu'à cette idée, elle souriait bêtement tout en buvant son verre.<p>

« Donc vous voulez que Katherine se fasse passé pour moi pendant toute la soirée et pensant qu'elle profitera d'une soirée à laquelle je devais y aller, je vais rester seule à la fac. Désolé de dire ça, mais ce plan ne m'a pas l'air crédible « Elena déclara clairement en regardant Damon, Stefan et Bonnie qui s'étaient mis du même côté comme pour montrer à Elena qu'elle était seule contre tous et qu'elle n'avait pas à parler, mais visiblement elle en avait une grande gueule se disait Damon.

« Ok ben sinon je reste avec toi à la fac pour te protéger « Bonnie se mît à dire comprenant que le plan de laisser Elena seule au campus était risquée. Elena détourna son regard des garçons pour regarder Bonnie légèrement surprise que celle-ci se propose.

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda devant avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bonnie se propose avec leur querelle latente. Elles ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois et lorsqu'elles se voyaient, elles s'échangeaient des banalités. Elles étaient en querelle, mais c'était le genre de querelle qui restait latente et qui ne se manifestait pas.

« Bien sûre « Bonnie répondit voyant qu'Elena se montrait surprise. C'était ridicule, ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait une querelle qu'elle n'allait pas la protéger, elle savait faire la part des choses.

« Non tu ne peux pas « Damon déclara interrompant le regard de Bonnie et Elena qui le fixèrent subitement

« Tu es connu du monde surnaturel si jamais l'un d'entre eux te voit, il va comprendre et tu vas amener le danger à toi sans vouloir t'offenser, le mieux c'est que Katherine s'en charge et que tout le monde reste avec elle pour renforcer l'idée que Katherine est Elena. SI l'un d'entre eux est ici et voit Stefan, moi ou encore Bonnie près de Katherine ce soir au Mystic Grill, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils la prendront pour toi et que leur attention sera au Mytic Grill et non à la fac » Damon disait sous le regard de Bonnie qui restait à le fixer en train de parler ayant oublié qu'en plus d'être beau, il était malin.

« Sauf qu'Elena a raison, on ne peut pas la laisser seule à la fac on ne sait jamais »

« Je peux vous aider si vous voulez « Ils entendirent tous en même temps puis tournèrent la tête pour voir Naomi qui était en train de marcher en direction d'Elena. Celle-ci s'arrêta à côté d'elle pour se mettre face à Bonnie qui restait à la fixer. Katherine resta derrière posée contre le bar en train de boire.

« Comment tu pourrais nous aider ? » Bonnie demanda essayant de se montrer impassible face à Naomi, mais Naomi n'était pas dupe loin de là.

« Pendant que vous vous occupez de Katherine qui se fait passer pour Elena, moi je reste sur le campus pour surveiller Elena « Naomi répondit honnêtement en regardant Naomi puis Damon et Stefan.

« Mais si jamais tu tombes sur des vampires ou chasseurs plus vieux que toi, tu es sûre de pouvoir gérer « Bonnie répliqua attirant le regard de tout le monde qui comprirent qu'elle faisait des allusions.

« Ne la sous estime pas tu veux bien. Naomi pourra s'en charger sans problème, au pire elle m'appelle et je débarque de suite « Damon déclara en regardant Bonnie qui restait à fixer Naomi tandis que celle-ci souriait. Bonnie détourna son regard pour regarder Damon

« Et qui nous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Bonnie déclara montrant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment à elle d'être suspicieuse à ce moment, c'était plus à Elena de se montrer méfiante après tout c'était sa vie qui était en jeu, c'était à elle de s'opposer ou d'accepter l'aide de Naomi, mais visiblement elle ne comptait pas. Bonnie en avait décidé autrement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Naomi et Elena ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'était pas dupe pour comprendre que Bonnie ressentait des sentiments indésirables envers Naomi du fait qu'elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait sa relation avec ? et là question de savoir s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux raisonnée dans sa tête depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Naomi en sous-vêtement face à Damon.

« Parce que je lui fais confiance « Damon répliqua sous le regard moqueur de Katherine qui gloussa tout en buvant son verre aimant bien voir des disputes d'ex.

« Alors je vais répéter ma question qui nous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance « Bonnie répliqua faisant entendre qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Damon.

« Je rêve où tu es en train de dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance « Damon répliqua à une Bonnie qui haussa les épaules.

« Non tu ne rêves pas «

« Bon ce n'est pas le moment, concentrons nous sur Elena, je pense que c'est à elle de décider si elle veut que Naomi la protège, si elle pense que le plan de Damon est correcte « Stefan déclara attirant le regard d'Elena vers lui. Celle-ci le regarda surprise de voir qu'il se souciait avant tout de son choix comme il avait toujours fait. Elle hocha la tête puis soupira

« Je n'ai pas de problème du moment que ce jeu ne dure que le temps d'une soirée « Elle déclara ayant besoin que Damon, Stefan et Bonnie intercepte l'un d'entre eux et lui fasse passer un message. Naomi sourît

« Bien je me charge de protéger Elena et vous vous chargez du reste « Naomi déclara puis s'en alla. Elle monta en haut sous le regard de tout le monde.

« Et moi personne ne me demande si je suis d'accord pour jouer le rôle le plus nul de toute ma vie « Katherine déclara derrière Elena. Ils détournèrent la tête pour la regarder puis l'ignorèrent tous faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle n'avait plus son mot à dire depuis longtemps, plus depuis le dernier coup de crasse qu'elle leur avait fait.

« Moi je dois y allé « Bonnie déclara en regardant tout le monde. Elle évita le regard de Damon puis s'en alla sous le regard de celui-ci qui devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque, mais bon elle se vengeait de son attitude de cette manière alors il pouvait se montrer compréhensif. Damon se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il vît subitement Stefan passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre Bonnie dehors. Il ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant s'il allait lui dire maintenant, non il n'oserait pas maintenant ? Hey merde, il aurait dû demander à Collin de se charger de Stefan au final car il n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir convaincre son frère de ne rien dire à Bonnie. Il utilisa de suite son oui et écouta sous l'œil d'Elena qui avait remarqué les différents changements d'expression de Damon qui semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée que Stefan rejoigne Bonnie dehors. Elle utilisa donc à son tour son oui tout comme Katherine qui savait parfaitement pourquoi Damon restait silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bonnie « Stefan déclara en descendant les escaliers. Bonnie se retourna avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et regarda Stefan qui était en train d'avancer vers elle.

« Je dois te parler ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié « Stefan déclara honnêtement laissant perplexe Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi il ne lui disait pas maintenant au lieu de lui rappeller qu'il devait lui en parler ce soir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en parle pas maintenant, je t'écoute « Elle déclara. Stefan se retourna subitement pour regarder en direction du manoir puis regarda Bonnie.

« Je préfère te parler en privé, les murs ont des oreilles ici » Stefan déclara pas du totu dupe au fait que Damon devait sûrement être en train d'écouter. Bonnie regarda le manoir puis Stefan ayant l'impression qu'elle devait comprendre quelque chose.

« Je t'expliquerais ce soir « Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant. Elle resta à fixer Stefan un moment voyant que celui-ci semblait être dans ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure, depuis le retour de la fac. Il semblait très pensif, il semblait être ailleurs. Elle s'approcha de Stefan essayant de le réveiller de ses pensées.

« Dit ca va toi ? » Elle demanda en posant sa main sur son bras. Stefan leva la tête pour la regarder

« Tu sembles ailleurs depuis le retour de la fac « Elle avoua voulant lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait effectivement remarqué. Ce n'état pas parce qu'ils ne se parlaient, qu'elle n'avait pas le sens de l'observation. Stefan resta à la fixer puis hocha la tête.

« Dit moi tu crois encore à une fin heureuse ? » Stefan demanda attirant la surprise de Bonnie qui ne pensait pas qu'il lui poserait une question aussi profonde. Elle ouvra la bouche

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Elle demanda évitant de répondre à la question de Stefan.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que t'y crois, que tu te bats parce que toi aussi t'y crois « Stefan avoua. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Si je n'y croyais pas, je ne me battrais pas non « bonnie répondit. Stefan resta à la regarder pas convaincu par sa réponse, une réponse qui espérait soit plus ferme et plus convaincante, une réponse et non une autre question.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question « Stefan répondit attendant une réponse de Bonnie. Celle-ci fut heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour lui sauver par le gong enfin par son téléphone qui se mît à sonner. Elle vît le numéro de son père.

« C'est mon père « Bonnie déclara à Stefan qui comprît qu'elle devait répondre.

« Ok on se voit tout à l'heure de toute manière « Stefan déclara puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie confuse. Elle s'en voulait légèrement de ne pas avoir répondu à sa question, elle devait avouer que cela l'arrangeait que son père l'appelle parce que sa réponse n'était pas forcément celle que Stefan voulait entendre, celle qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.

« Stefan « bonnie se mît à dire attirant l'attention de ce dernier qui se retourna. Elle le fixa et essaya de sourire pour adoucir les traits du visage de Stefan.

« Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ce genre de question, le plus important c'est de se battre » Elle avoua voulant lui faire comprendre que parfois il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher des questions dont les réponses étaient complexes, des questions qui ne faisaient rien avancer, qui ne faisaient avancer personne. Il devait simplement faire les choses sans réfléchir. Stefan resta à la regarder sans rien dire puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Bonnie qui se demandait à quoi il était en train de penser. Celui-ci s'en alla laissant seule Bonnie qui resta à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle décida de se réveiller de ses pensées ne voulant pas trop se prendre la tête avec ce genre de questions.

« Allo » Elle déclara à son père qui étaient avec les autres au bureau.

**Nicklaus restait assis sur son tronc d'arbre en train de regarder la famille qui était autour du feu de camps. Alan s'approcha de sa fille et de son fils puis leur passa de quoi se réchauffait voyant que ceux-ci avait froid. Eleanor détourna sa tête pour voir ce Nicklaus qui restait depuis tout à l'heure à les fixer.**

**« Tu es sûre de toi » Eleanor se mît à dire en détournant son regard vers Alan qui savait de quoi elle parlait tout comme ses enfants qui devaient avouer n'étaient pas à l'aise avec le fait de rester cette nuit dans le camp de ce vampire, qui sait ce qui leur arrivera. **

**« Seul lui peut m'aider « **

**« Et tu crois qu'il va nous aider « **

**« Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition et que le fait qu'il nous ai autorisé à rester est un début « Alan déclara en regardant Nicklaus qui ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation à cause du bouclier qu'Alan avait généré pour protéger sa famille. **

**« A quoi tu joues ? » La camarade de Nicklaus demanda en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Celui-ci ne dît rien un moment puis sourît **

**« Il a attiré ma curiosité à propos de ces créatures, et à propos de moi » il avoua ayant remarqué que le gardiane en fac de lui semblait savoir beaucoup de chose sur lui, des choses que lui-même ne savait pas et s'il pouvait l'aider à se créer une nouvelle identité, à savoir d'où il venait réellement, s'il pouvait l'aider à avoir un but pourquoi pas ? il n'avait plus personne à haïr maintenant que Friedrich et sa famille était morte, il n'avait plus personne à blâmer, plus d'objectifs, et une vie sans objectifs était ennuyante alors que le gardiane en face de lui lui proposait que des objectifs, que des perspectives d'avenir. **

**« Si ces créatures sont capables d'éliminer les gardianes, tu ne penses pas que ce serait risqué pour toi « Elle déclara faisant sourire Nicklaus qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder.**

**« C'est le but, le challenge de rencontrer quelque chose qui te dépasse » Il avoua ne cachant pas sa manière de penser qui était beaucoup trop torturante et complexe pour la plupart de ses progénitures. **

**« Qui te dis qu'il va te donner les informations que tu veux « Nicklaus tourna sa tête puis haussa les épaules**

**« Personne, mais il semble réglo, je l'emmène aux connaissances de mon père et une fois là bas, il me dit tous ce que j'ai à savoir »**

**« C'est risqué « Elle déclara faisant encore rire Klaus qui comprenait qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore que c'était le fait que ça soit risqué qui l'intéresse. **

**« Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette stupide guerre entre les sorcières et les gardianes, mais si elle me permet de moins m'ennuyer alors pourquoi pas y participer à ma manière « Il avoua honnêtement en regardant la famille en face de lui. **

**« Reflé » Elle allait parler, mais l'hybride se leva subitement puis avança en direction de la famille qui était autour du feu. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour le regarder.**

**« On part à la première heure en direction des connaissances de Friedrich, mais une fois là bas, vous me dite tous ce que vous savez sinon je préviens les sorcières de l'endroit où vous êtes ça vous va « L'hybride déclara froidement. Alan hocha la tête **

**« Ça nous va « Alan répondit à la place de ses enfants et de sa femme qui devaient avouer qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop être ici entourés de vampires qui semblaient tous les détestaient. Nicklaus se mît à sourire **

**« Bien, sur ce faite de beaux rêves enfin si vous y arriviez « Il déclara perdant petit à petit son sourire. Angel et Ella se regardèrent subitement les yeux grands ouverts puis se tinrent la main sous les yeux de l'hybride qui s'en alla ensuite. Angel et Ella tournèrent la tête pour le regarder partir n'aimant pas du tout ça. **

« Bon allez je vous invite au Mystic Grill pour fêter le fait qu'on a rien trouvé « Alaric disait pour détendre tout le monde qui devait avouer que rester assis dans ce bureau toute la journée, les déprimer assez. Ils se levèrent tous pour prendre leurs affaires, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Ils tournèrent la tête et ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en voyant Elric Ileriane qui les regardaient tous ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de personne dans ce petit bureau.

« Je peux vous parler « Il demanda seulement en entrant dans le bureau de Liz sans vraiment lui demander son accord ce que tout le monde savait dans la pièce.

« Ils peuvent rester ? » Liz demanda ayant l'impression qu'elle devait lui demander la permission. Elric regarda tout le monde

« Peu importe, je viens ici pour savoir si vous avez eu le signalement d'un vieux monsieur malade psychologiquement dans Mystic Fall. Il est brun avec des cheveux blancs, je ne pourrais pas dire son âge, mais il est dans la 60ène. Il ne passe pas inaperçu à cause de ses problèmes mentales, il devrait être à Mystic Fall maintenant « Elric déclara ayant marre que tout le monde joue à être en deuil aujourd'hui. S'il pouvait en apprendre plus vite, il le ferait et il allait commencer par le vieux monsieur qui semblait chercher Lester et Bonnie. Il se refusait de rester dans l'état émotionnellement dans lequel sa famille semblait être aujourd'hui.

« Non aucun signalement pourquoi ? » Liz demanda à un Elric.

« Si vous avez un signalement dite le moi, il connaissait Hope et étrangement il était en route pour trouver Bonnie « Elric déclara, il allait partir, mais il s'arrêta en voyant une photo sur le mur de Liz. Il resta à regarder le mur un moment ce que tout le monde remarqua. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir qu'Elric fixait avec insistance la photo de l'orphelinat à la nouvelle Orléans.

« Vous connaissez cet endroit ? » Nicolas demanda ayant remarqué comme tout le monde qu'Elric avait l'air de connaître. Celui-ci hocha la tête

« Klaus a un croquis de cet orphelinat dans sa chambre, pourquoi vous avez cette photo ? » Elric demanda

« Attends pourquoi Klaus aurait un croquis de cet orphelinat « Tyler demanda. Elric fronça les sourcilles ayant l'impression qu'il avait raté un épisode.

« Il est difficile pour nous de le savoir puisqu'on a été dans un sommeil profond pendant des siècles, mais lorsqu'on lui pose la question à propos de ce croquis, il en parle pas, il nous dit simplement que c'est du passé maintenant j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe « Elric avoua attirant la confusion sur tous les visages.

**« Père, tu es sûre de toi « Ella disait en chuchotant dans l'oreille de son père tout en resserrant son étreinte tandis que toute la famille suivait Klaus ur le sentier qui était en train de marcher et regardait les alentours. Angel resta derrière lui méfiant n'aimant pas le fait qu'ils aient dû demander au seul originel vampire que les sorcières n'aimaient pas. Elles n'allaient pas apprécier le fait que son père ait demandé à cet homme, plus il continuait plus c'était un point de non retour et même si son père avait ses raisons, l'indépendance c'était de la folie. **

**« Arrête de le fixer comme ça « La mère d'Angel déclara subitement à côté de son fils. Ils marchaient tout deux côte à côte, mais Angel n'avait que yeux pour ce Nicklaus. **

**« Comment on a pu tomber aussi bas ? » Angel déclara. Il vît le sourire du vampire qui était dos à lui, puis regarda ailleurs s'en foutant qu'il ait entendu. Nicklaus resta à ne rien dire puis parla.**

**« Qui vous dit que les prêtres vont vous aider ? » Le vampire demanda sans se retourner. Il restait à marcher les guidant. Cela faisait quand même des jours qu'ils marchaient tous, ils avaient fait une pause, mais leur père voulait qu'ils se dépêchent à arriver. Il ne se sentirait mieux que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé les prêtres. **

**« Rien, mais je leur fais confiance pour savoir reconnaitre ce qui est bien ou mal « Alan disait ce qui fît rire Nicklaus qui se retourna et marcha à reculons curieusement **

**« Et qui vous a dit que j'allais vous aider ? » Il demanda curieusement. Le père d'Angel sourît tout en marchant **

**« Je fais confiance à vos intérêts « Il déclara. L'hybride resta à le fixer un moment sans rien dire puis baissa se tête pour regarder la famille à Alan. **

**« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas de ce monde, Friedrich a été secret avec sa famille » Alan continua attirant encore une fois la curiosité de l'hybride. Celui-ci resta à le fixer un moment puis s'arrêta. **

**« Je crois que vous devriez faire une pause « Nicklaus déclara subitement **

**« On a encore de la marche et c'est la dernière pause que je vous autorise » Nickllaus déclara puis s'en alla ce qui intrigua Angel.**

**« et tu vas pas nous laisser hein « Angel cria en voyant le vampire partir dans une autre direction. Nicklaus se retourna pour regarder Angel puis lui sourît tout en marchant à reculons. **

**« Qui sait de quoi je suis capable « Il déclara à un Angel qui ouvra les yeux en grand. **

**« Si je suis bonne humeur, je reviendrai d'ici 10 minute, mais qui sait « Il déclara en regardant Angel qui restait à le fixer. Alan posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et parla à la place de celui-ci de peur que ce dernier ose dire des choses qui empêcheraient leur route. Angel enleva la main de son père puis soupira.**

**« Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une source d'eau « Angel déclara en croisant les bras fâchés sous les yeux de l'hybride qui remarquait depuis des jours qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'il se montrait parfois irrespectueux envers son père. Alan leva la tête pour regarder Nicklaus qui détourna son regard d'Angel puis s'en alla disparait dans la forêt laissant la famille Johns. Eleanor avança avec Ella dans les bras puis s'arrêta à côté d'Alan comprenant.**

**« Il doit avoir soif, ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas bu « Elle déclara pas dupe à l'idée que l'hybride soit parti car il devait se nourrir comme tout le monde. Alan hocha la tête**

**« Je sais « Il répondit seulement.**

**Nicklaus revint des minutes après de l'autre côté de la forêt et s'arrêta en voyant le petit gardiane. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? ha oui Angel. Il resta à regarder Angel confus celui-ci étant dos à lui. Nicklaus essuya sa bouche sur laquelle il y avait encore du sang humain puis avança et s'arrêta en voyant Angel parlait avec quelqu'un.**

**« Mon père a trouvé refuge chez un vampire originel » Angel disait se montrant agacé que son père ait eu cette idée. Kelly resta à fixer un moment puis parla.**

**« Je crois que tu devrais écouter ton père j'ai entendu que les sorcières ont envoyé de mauvaises personnes à vos trousses capable de vous tuer, ça s'appelle des Slaves et ça semble démoniaque « Kelly avoua s'en voulant d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles à Angel qui ouvra les yeux en grand confus.**

**« Pourquoi feraient-elles ça « Il demanda les yeux grands ouverts.**

**« Elles veulent nous tuer « Il continua confus.**

**« Ils ont envoyé des mauvaises personnes à vos trousses, ils sont capables de vous tuer « Kelly disait à un Angel qui se montrait étonné par le comportement des sorcières.**

**« Mon père demande juste son indépendance, il n'a tué personne pourquoi veulent-elles le tuer, il n'a rien fait « Angel déclara trouvant cela injuste. **

**« Il a détruit des sanctuaires Angel « Kelly déclara**

**« Et alors il n'a tué personne, il n'est pas un tueur « Kelly hocha la tête.**

**« Je sais » Elle répondit n'aimant pas le contrarier et elle savait qu'il était contrarié par le fait que son père n'avait jamais penser à les tuer alors que les sorcières visiblement avaient sortis des créatures pour le tuer. Elle s'approcha d'Angel puis lui posa son pendentif dans les mains qui représentaient une pierre porte bonheur.**

**« Tiens, ça te protégera « elle déclara à un Angel qui savait que c'était le porte bonheur de Kelly. Il n'avait rien de magique, il n'avait rien de particulier, il était juste sentimental et c'était en ça qu'Angel comprît qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Si elle lui remettait cette pierre, c'était qu'elle avait peur pour lui.**

**« Je dois y allé avant que ma mère s'en rende compte « Kelly disait face à un Angel qui restait à fixer la pierre qu'elle lui avait donné inquiet. Oui l'inquiétude commençait à se faire ressentir en lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Kelly se téléporta sous les yeux d'Angel qui ne préféra rien dire.**

**« Je ne pense pas que ton père sera ravi « Angel entendît derrière lui. Il se retourna et vît Nicklaus qui le fixait les bras croisés.**

**« Rassure moi tu ne lui as pas dit où nous comptions aller « Il demanda, mais Angel resta à le regarder restant silencieux.**

**« Elle ne me trahirait pas « Angel déclara ce qui fît sourire l'hybride.**

**« En tant que guerre tout est permis » il répondit.**

**« pas entre amis « Angel répondit faisant perdre le sourire de l'hybride qui resta à le fixer un long moment. Nicklaus s'avança vers lui puis s'arrêta voyant que pour un petit, il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir de la peur face à lui au contraire, il avait l'air de ressentir de la colère. **

**« Pourquoi quelques chose me dit que tu ne m'aimes pas « Nicklaus déclara en souriant.**

**« Tu es un monstre, tu as tué ta famille, tout le monde le sait « Angel répondit honnêtement n'ayant pas confiance en lui. Nicklaus resta à le fixer puis s'accroupit en face de lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angel qui devait avouer que pendant un moment il avait ressenti de l'inquiètude surtout en voyant le regard sévère que l'hybride avait et le sourire moqueur qu'il semblait constamment avoir.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un règle, je ne touches pas aux enfants » Nicklaus déclara en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Angel. Les deux restèrent à se fixer lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement la voix d'Alan qui criait le nom d'Angel dans la forêt. L'hybride se leva et allait partir, mais Angel lui prît le bras.**

**« Tu dis rien à mon père à propos de ce que tu as vu hein « Il déclara en regardant l'hybride qui baissa la tête. Il resta un long moment à le fixer puis hocha la tête**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « Il déclara puis s'en alla laissant Angel seul avant que le père de ce dernier le rejoigne. **

« ca va faire des heures que vous ne bougez pas, vous êtes sure que vous n'avez besoin de rien « Laurel disait en regardant Klaus qui était encore assis sur les bancs de l'église. Elle s'assît à côté de lui attirant encore une fois le regard de celui-ci.

« Généralement les gens comme vous qui restent plantés là c'est qu'ils ont besoin de quelque chose, d'une réponse, d'un signe « Elle continua en touchant sa croix ce que Klaus remarqua. Il resta à la regarder tripoter sa croix comprenant qu'elle semblait y tenir. Laurel tourna sa tête insistant étrangement car l'homme l'intriguait depuis tout à l'heure. Le prêtre était venu le voir, même certains des bénévoles et des partisans, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il les avait ignorés, elle savait qu'il avait un caractère pas facile. Lors du peu de fois où elle avait vu, elle avait bien compris qu'il semblait étrange.

« Quelle est votre histoire ? » Elle continua surprenant Klaus qu'elle semble si à l'aise avec lui. Il se mît à sourire comprenant qu'elle essayait de se montrer à l'aise avec lui pour le forcer à parler.

« Cette pierre que vous n'arrêtez pas de tripoter qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle continua attirant le regard de Klaus vers cette pierre. Il resta à la fixer un moment.

« Un attrape peur « Klaus avoua avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait répondu. Il resta à fixer cette pierre.

« Un ami à moi me l'a donné pour me rappeler qui on était « Il continua sous les yeux de Laurel.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? » Elle demanda attirant le regard de Klaus vers elle. Il haussa les épaules

« Des survivants qui ne connaissent pas la peur « Il déclara puis tourna sa tête en face de lui.

« Mais maintenant c'est juste une pierre « Il continua ne ressentant plus les effets de cette pierre en lui. Il était sensé ne plus connaître la peur, il était sensé ne plus ressentir de la peine, de l'empathie, c'était un pacte qu'il avait fait avec Angel il y a bien longtemps, mais étrangement il ne ressentait que ça. Depuis peu non plutôt depuis un moment, il ne faisait que ressentir tout le contraire que ce que Angel et lui s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais ressentir. Il ressentait et c'était exactement ce que Wyatt voulait, c'était ce que Wyatt voulait qu'il ressente, la peur. Il détestait nourrir des sociopathes comme Wyatt, mais il ne faisait que ça et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il était énervé par ses propres sentiments, s'il pouvait les éteindre une bonne foi pour toute, mais même ça il ne savait plus comment faire ou plutôt il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la solution à ses problèmes. Il était en train de réfléchir à ses sentiments lorsqu'il entendît Laurel.

« Les objets prennent la forme qu'on veuille qu'ils prennent « Laurel disait attirant le regard de Klaus. Elle haussa les épaules

« Il suffit de décider de qui vous voulez être et non le contraire. Ce n'est pas cette pierre qui vous définit « Klaus se mît à sourire

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais cette garce de peur est plus forte que vous et moi y compris » Il déclara trouvant cette pensée simpliste pourtant il avait toujours eu cette pensée simpliste, mais depuis quand était-il devenu autant compliqué alors.

« Il arrive un stade où le cœur ne peut plus supporter la peine, la colère, la haine, et tous ce que tu peux faire c'est subir le poids de ces fléaux » Klaus avoua à une Laurel qui trouvait sa manière de penser assez dure.

« Ou accepter ces fléaux comme vous dite « Elle déclara attirant la surprise ensuite le rire de Klaus

« Accepter ? Les gens qui acceptent et qui pardonnent sont des lâches et je refuse de faire parti de cette catégorie « Il déclara à une Laurel qui sourît

« Lâche « Elle déclara perdant petit à petit le sourire n'aimant pas vraiment le mot que Klaus avait utilisé.

« L'homme qui subit les choses sans les accepter ne trouvera jamais le repos et la tranquillité d'esprit, alors que l'homme qui accepte sera plus enclin au repos »

« Citez ce discours aux autres mais pas à moi « Il déclara se montrant insensible ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle resta à le fixer un moment puis avança vers Klaus attirant la surprise de celui-ci qui vît le visage de Laurel se rapprochait du sien.

« Vous voyez ce monsieur ? » Laurel déclara en montrant quelqu'un de dos qui était en train de regarder Jésus Chris sans bouger. Il restait simplement à fixer.

« Peu importe ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, il ne s'en ai jamais remis. C'est impossible de lui parler plus de 1 minutes sans qu'il oublie ce moment et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a été tellement traumatisé que son cerveau refuse de lui faire rappeler. Il cherche à enfouir ses douleurs, mais il ne fait que les subir et cela le détruit tellement qu'il ne sait même plus qui il est « Elle déclara à un Klaus qui restait à regarder le dos de cet homme en question.

« Je ne suis pas aussi faible d'esprit » Klaus déclara en regardant Laurel. Elle resta à le regarder un moment

« Alors pourquoi vous avez exactement les yeux que cet homme ? » Elle demanda à un Klaus qui fronça les sourcilles confus.

« Quels yeux ? » Il demanda. Laurel resta à le fixer un moment

« Regardez par vous-même « Elle déclara puis se leva laissant Klaus seul. Celui-ci tourna son corps pour la regarder se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Il resta à la fixer puis détourna son regard vers le monsieur. Il resta à le fixer puis se leva. Il avança puis s'arrêta à côté du monsieur qui était en train de prier. Klaus resta à le fixer un moment puis posa sa main sur le monsieur.

« Monsieur « Il déclara. Celui-ci leva subitement la tête et regarda Klaus qui ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le regard de celui-ci. Klaus tourna subitement la tête vers Laurel qui était en train de le regarder. Il resta à la fixer un moment puis regarda le monsieur qui avait reprît ce qu'il faisait ignorant Klaus. Klaus resta à le fixer puis s'assît à côté de lui sans rien dire. Il se mît à rire comprenant ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il était en train de se laisser aller, de se laisser avoir par ses sentiments. Il était en train de les subir, il était en train de se montrer faible d'esprit. Il perdît petit à petit son rire et resta à fixer en face de lui sans rien dire. Ses yeux représentaient le désespoir.

**Nicklaus était en train de marcher devant tout le monde tout en les guidant lorsqu'il entendît une voix à côté de lui. Il baissa la tête pour regarder Angel surpris de le voir près de lui. **

**« Toi qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Il demanda sous le regard de ses parents et sa sœur qui restaient à les regarder de loin.**

**« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Angel chuchota en parlant de Kelly. Nicklaus resta à le fixer un moment puis tourna sa tête pour regarder en face de lui.**

**« tes histoires de famille ne m'intéresse pas, je sais pas si tu es au courant que la famille c'est pas trop mon truc « il déclara de suite tout en regardant les alentours. Angel resta à regarder l'hybride un long moment.**

**« Pourquoi tu as-tué ta famille ? »**

**« Je ne les a pas tous tué « **

**« Alors pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué ? » Angel demanda sachant pertinemment l'histoire de l'hybride. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire, c'était comme une légende, une réputation ou des ragots. L'hybride tourna sa tête vers Angel et resta à le fixer un moment **

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? C'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé que nous sommes amis « L'hybride déclara à un Angel qui fît une grimace.**

**« Loin de moi l'envie de l'être « Angel répondit ayant des frissons dans le dos ce qui fît rire Nicklaus qui restait à fixer en face de lui.**

**« Alors pourquoi ?, mes potes et moi avons une théorie « Angel déclara prenant de plus en plus ses aises avec lui ce que celui-ci remarquait. Cela allait faire des jours qu'ils marchaient et Angel avait remarqué que l'hybride ne semblait pas très bavard alors que les vampires avaient la réputation d'être des gros parleurs, mais l'hybride semblait être à l'aise avec le silence tout comme sa famille, mais Angel détestait ça. Il avait besoin de parler et au bout de quelques jours, il avait laissé tombé ses appréhensions vis-à-vis du vampire qui devait l'avouer l'intriguait pas mal.**

**« Je t'écoute « Le vampire déclara.**

**« Tu as peur de la solitude c'est pourquoi tu as condamné tes frères à un sommeil profond comme ça un jour tu pourras les ressortir si jamais tu te sens vraiment seul « Le vampire se mît à rire **

**« J'ai jamais entendu une théorie aussi nul « **

**« alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de créer des vampires depuis si tu n'as pas peur de la solitude « Angel déclara sûre de lui. Nicklaus s'arrêta subitement pour le regarder. Angel et lui restèrent à se fixer ce qui intrigua ses parents qui les rejoignirent.**

**« Qu'est ce « Sa mère allait demander voyant le regard échangé entre son fils et l'hybride qui semblait montrer rien de bon. **

**« Chut « Il déclara en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il resta à regarder les alentours, les arbres en hauteur. Ils étaient en train de fixer les alentours lorsque d'un coup **

**« Baisse vous « Il déclara puis tout le monde se baissèrent esquivant des flèches. Nicklaus se releva et utilisa son oui.**

**« Faite vous un bouclier « Il déclara forçant les Johns à se faire un bouclier. Ils restèrent jusqu'à que Klaus vît des hommes l'encerclaient. Ils se mirent tous côte à côte.**

**« Je crois qu'on les a trouvé « Le vampire déclara tandis qu'Angel regardait les hommes confus en voyant les silhouettes. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le physique des hommes à cause de leurs capuches qui cachaient tout leur visage. **

**«Qu'est ce que le vampire originel le plus détesté du monde surnaturel fait ici ? » Un des hommes déclara surprenant Klaus qui sentie une lame sous son cou. Il allait bouger, mais l'homme le paralysa. Cependant la lame se gela subitement lorsque la mère d'Angel posa sa main sur celle-ci.**

**« On est les gardianes du clan Johns, et on a besoin de vous « La mère d'Angel disait honnêtement en se mettant à côté de Nicklaus. L'homme à la capuche détourna son regard vers la femme. Il resta à la fixer **

**« Vous avez crée une guerre contre les sorcières, vous devez subir les conséquences de vos actes, nous nous sommes retirés du monde surnaturel « Il déclara en retirant sa lame de Nicklaus qui toucha son cou en souriant pour voir une goute de sang coulé. **

**« Même si on vous dit qu'elles ont fait sortir des Slaves « Alan déclara toujours avec sa fille dans ses bras qui regardait les hommes à capuche derrière elle. Les hommes autours restèrent silencieux un moment ne montrant aucune expression.**

**« C'est par là « Il déclara seulement en avançant carrément dans le sens opposé que Nicklaus venait de prendre. Ils restèrnrt tous côte à côte n'ayant pas vraiment confiance, mais lorqu'ils virent les hommes avancaient ils decidèrent de les suivre. Ils avancèrent tous encore pendant un moment. **

**« Pourquoi vous vous cachez autant ? » Alan demanda derrière un des hommes, mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Ils se contentèrent de marcher **

**« Donc vous êtes les fameux prêtres ? » Angel demanda à son tour.**

**« Non « Un répondit de suite surprenant les autres. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence quelques heures puis arrivèrent vers un village reclus lui aussi. Ils virent des gens transporter du bois, des pierres, de la paille, plein de matière que les enfants, les habitants étaient en train de transporter. Angel s'arrêta surpris en voyant des maisons en bois un peu partout. Il avança confus **

**« Ouaw tu as vu « Angel disait à sa sœur qui était aussi stupéfaite que lui.**

**« Faut sortir un peu de chez vous « Nicklaus déclara en souriant attirant le regard d'Angel. Celui-ci l'ignora ensuite et s'approcha de sa mère tout en regardant Nicklaus derrière lui n'ayant pas confiance. L'hybride lui sourît faisant frissoner Angel qui restait près de sa mère.**

**« Bon fils à sa maman « Klaus déclara en rigolant restant derrière la famille. Ils avancèrent tous subjugué par la ville.**

**«Pourquoi nous vivons pas comme eux ? » Angel demanda n'arrivant pas à croire que ces gens vivaient mieux que lui, que son peuple alors qu'eux était des gardianes. **

**« C'est un choix de vie » Sa mère déclara. Angel resta omnibulé tout comme sa sœur. **

**« Arrêtez vous, on revient « Les hommes déclarèrent puis s'en allèrent laissant tout le monde qui sentirent le peuple regarder. Ils restèrent à les regarder, mais ceux-ci les fixèrent.**

**« Pourquoi ils nous regardent ? » Angel demanda en regardant un petit qui le fixait.**

**« On est des étrangers pour eux c'est normal « Alan répondit **

**« C'est malpoli pour qui ils nous prennent « **

**« Angel « Son père disait en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Nicklaus regarda ensuite Alan **

**« Je crois que j'ai le droit à ma petit infos ? » Il déclara. Alan hocha la tête puis lui passa un papier surprenant le vampire.**

**« Voila ce que je peux vous dire pour le reste il y a des choses que vous découvrirez sur vous-même tout seul « Il déclara à l'hybride qui sourît voyant l'honneteté de l'homme. Il prît le papier et le garda pour le mettre en sécurité sur lui. Il détourna son regard et vît qu'Angel le fixait étrangement, Nicklaus sourît puis soupira.**

**« Bon ben je crois que je vais y allé « Il déclara surprenant tout le monde **

**« Quoi ? « La famille déclara en même temps ce qui fît sourire Nicklaus.**

**« Je vous ai amené ici, je repars c'était le deal « Il déclara. Alan allait parler, mais ils entendirent une voix à côté d'eux près d'Ella.**

**« Ouaw comme tu es mignonne » Ils baissèrent tous la tête pour voir un homme qui avait les cheveux bruns ondulés et les yeux noirs. Ella se cacha derrière sa mère de suite ce qui gêna l'homme qui mît sa main derrière sa tête se rendant compte qu'il lui avait fait peur.**

**« Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur « Il disait en regardant Ella qui se cachait. **

**« Papa arrête de faire ça à chaque fois que tu vois un enfant mignon « Ils entendirent tous pour voir un petit garçon derrière l'homme qui était en train de porter du bois. Ce petit garçon regarda les gens en face d'eux confus puis parla**

**« Qu'est ce que des étrangers font ici ? » Il demanda sur un ton qui déplut légèrement aux adultes mais avant tout aux enfants. L'homme brun se retourna subitement **

**« Où sont les autres ? où est le bois « Il demanda en regardant son fils qui tourna sa tête pour voir 4 autres enfants qui n'en pouvaient plus. Ils étaient par terre n'en pouvant plus de porter du bois.**

**« Hey vous glandez là « **

**« Vous nous exploitez ce n'est pas bien « Un des enfants déclara blond aux yeux bleu disait ce qui fît rire l'homme en question. Il s'en alla ensuite et se mît debout face aux enfants pour leur parler, mais il se prît un coup de pied et les enfants coururent le forçant à leur courir après.**

**« Hey revenez « Il cria derrière chacun d'eux, mais ils se moquèrent de lui sous les yeux de son fils qui se retourna pour regarder les gardianes et le vampire en face de lui.**

**« Alors qu'est ce que vous faite là ? »**

**« Cela ne te concerne pas, nous sommes venu voir des prêtres « Angel se mît à dire en parlant sur le même ton que l'enfant. Dès qu'il déclara ça, le petit garçon ouvra les yeux en grand**

**« Pourquoi vous voulez voir les prêtres ? »**

**« Ecoute petit, on ne veut pas se montrer irrespectueux, mais on n'est pas là pour du tourisme « Nickaus déclara au petit qui resta à les regarder puis cria.**

**« Papa « Il cria à celui-ci, mais il avait disparu de la circulation **

**« Papa « Il hurla et celui-ci revient avec le 4 autres qui s'étaient subitement calmé. **

**« Quoi ? » **

**« Ils viennent voir les prêtres »**

**« Vous les connaissez bien ? » Ella demanda en regardant le petit garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un homme à la capuche revint. Ils le regardèrent tous s'attendant à ce qu'ils vinrent vers eux pour leur dire quelque chose, mais à la place il se dirigea vers l'homme brun aux yeux noirs et chuchota à son oreille. Celui-ci perdît son sourire puis regarda la famille en face de lui. Il resta à le fixer changeant d'expression surprenant Alan.**

**« Train « L'homme déclara attirant le regard de son fils qui était à côté de lui. **

**« Tu les surveilles, je reviens aucun d'entre eux ne quitte ces lieux c'est compris « Il déclara à son fils puis aux autres enfants qui se mirent à côté de Train. L'homme s'en alla ensuite laissant tout le monde.**

**« Vraiment, il a demandé à des enfants de nous « Nicklaus déclara, mais dès qu'il finit sa phrase. Train sortir une lame qui s'agrandi et atteint le cœur de Klaus. Angel resta à regarder les petits en face d'eux qui n'avaient pas l'air commode. Il allait sortir son épée, mais son père l'arrêta. Klaus utilisa son oui et écouta la conversation des prêtres.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? » Alan demanda au vampire qui hocha la tête **

**« Que les sorcières ont déclaré la guerre envers leur peuple « Klaus déclara sous le regard de Train et des autres enfants qui comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclosure : Latch <strong>

_**(Never)(x3)**_  
><em>(Jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>You lift my heart up<strong>_  
><em>Tu relèves mon cœur<em>  
><em><strong>When the rest of me is down (never)<strong>_  
><em>Lorsque le reste de moi est en bas (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>You, you enchant me, even when you're not around (never)<strong>_  
><em>Toi, tu m'enchantes même lorsque tu n'es pas là (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)<strong>_  
><em>S'il y a des limites, je vais essayer de les faire tomber (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>I'm latching on babe<strong>_  
><em>Je me fixe là-dessus chérie<em>  
><em><strong>Now I know what I have found (never)<strong>_  
><em>Maintenant je sais ce que j'ai trouvé (jamais)<em>

« Je suis sûre que Bonnie a trouvé quelque chose, pas besoin de faire cette tête « Alaric disait à table accompagné de Liz et Soul. Soul bu son verre d'une traite tout en écoutant la chanson de Discosure Latch qui était en arrière fond dans tout le Mystic grill.

« Vu que je suis humain autant que je me soule « Soul déclara ce qui fît sourire Liz et Alaric qui étaient seulement 3 à table puisque Nicolas avait demandé à parler en privé avec Tyler à l'extérieur du parking. Ils s'étaient demandé de quoi Nicolas voulait parler, mais ils avaient décidé de commencer à souler Soul sans eux.

« Allez on t'accompagne, je vous offre « Alaric déclara en faisant signe à Jeremy qui était au bar. Jeremy hocha la tête de loin puis commença à poser des verres sur un plateau dans lesquelles il versa ensuite de l'alcool.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? «Liz, Alaric et Soul tournèrent la tête pour voir Carole Lockwood qui les regardait confuse.

« Rien, on aide Soul à souler ses problèmes d'humanité « Liz déclara en regardant Soul qui regardait son verre sans parler. Carole sourît en voyant que Soul avait l'air perdu en cette début de soirée. Elle regarda ensuite les alentours confuse.

« Où sont Tyler et Nicolas ? » Elle demanda.

« Nicolas devait parler à Tyler en privé sur le parking « Liz répondit à une Carole qui restait à fixer l'entrée se demandant de quoi ces deux là voulaient parler, mais elle se ressaisit et décida de s'asseoir à côté de Soul.

« Je peux t'aider à te souler « Carole disait en commençant à enlever sa veste sous l'œil de tout le monde.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi profitez de votre soirée, je suis assez grand pour m'occupez de moi « Soul déclara en jouant avec son verre. Carole rigola

« Tu es humain, je crois que c'est le moment qu'on s'occupe de toi « Elle déclara surprenant Soul qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder. Ils restèrent tout deux à se regarder jusqu'à que Carole interrompe leur regard pour faire signe à Jeremy de rajouter des verres. Jeremy hocha la tête tout en soupirant et rajouta encore des verres comprenant que les adultes avaient décidés de se souler ce soir.

Tyler resta sans voix un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire ce qui pertuba Nicolas car cela lui tenait à cœur alors il espérait entendre quelque chose n'importe quoi de la part de Tyler, mais à la place celui-ci restait à le fixer bouche bée non pas que cela le déplaisait au contraire, c'était juste qu'il ne pensait pas que le père de Bonnie envisagé à ce point de tourner définitvement la page avec son passé et que sa mère risquait de tourner définitivement la page avec l'homme en face de lui. C'était une bonne chose et c'était plaisant de savoir qu'il était possible d'avancer, de tourner la page même maintenant, même à leur âge.

_**I feel we're close enough**_  
><em>Je sens qu'on est assez proches<em>  
><em><strong>I wanna lock in your love<strong>_  
><em>Je veux m'enfermer dans ton amour<em>  
><em><strong>I think we're close enough<strong>_  
><em>Je pense qu'on est assez proches<em>  
><em><strong>Could I lock in your love, baby<strong>_  
><em>Puis-je m'enfermer dans ton amour, chérie<em>

« Tu me fais peur, dis quelque chose au moins « Nicolas déclara surprennat encore Tyler qui se disait que putain c'était Nicolas Bennett qui était en train de lui demander une faveur. Tyler se réveilla enfin de ses pensées et parla.

« Je trouve ça cool « Il avoua en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûre, depuis mon père ma mère n'a pas vraiment tourné la page et je serai ravi qu'elle tourne la page avec vous. Je vois même pas pourquoi vous demandez ma faveur «

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Il demanda à un Tyler qui ne comprenait pourquoi il semblait peu confiant vis-à-vis de sa requête.

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? j'aime ma mère, je vous aime bien et Bonnie est comme une sœur pour moi, je crois que tout ces faits ajouté ensemble sont la réponse à votre question « Tyler déclara ce qui fît sourire Nicolas qui vît la sincerité sur le visage de Tyler. Nicolas perdît petit à petit son sourire

« J'en ai parlé à Bonnie et je crois que cela la déplait « Nicolas déclara ce qui fît rire Tyler

« N'importe quoi, Bonnie ne veut que votre bonheur, je suis sûre que vous avez mal compris »

« Non » Nicolas déclara fermement sûre de connaitre assez sa fille pour savoir ça. Tyler fronça les sourcilles confus.

« Elle m'a semblé opposé à ça et elle n'a rien voulu me dire, je me demandais si tu pouvais lui parler et essayer de comprendre pour moi » Nicolas avoua à un Tyler qui hocha la tête

« Bien sûre, mais je suis sûre que vous vous faites de fausses idées « Tyler déclara honnêtement. Nicolas sourît voyant l'optimisme de Tyler ce qui il devait l'avouer lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Les deux se tournèrent et marchèrent en direction du Mystic Gril.

« Du coup vous pensez lui en parler quand à ma mère ? » Tyler demanda

« Si j'ai l'occasion ce soir, je verrais j'ai pas encore vraiment prévu « Le père de Bonnie avoua en entrant avec Tyler dans le Mystic Grill. Tyler sourît ce que Nicolas remarqua.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Rien si un jour on m'aurait dit que vous seriez comme mon beau père, j'aurais rigolé « Il avoua puis les deux arrivèrent vers la table alors ils décidèrent de se taire et de ne rien dire de plus.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » Carole demanda en regardant Nicolas et Tyler qui étaient côte à côte près de la table. Carole se leva pour faire de la place à Tyler afin que celui-ci s'asseye à côté de Soul ce qu'il fît.

« Rien, je t'en parlerais ce soir « Nicolas déclara en regardant Carole qui était face à lui. Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'assît. Nicolas s'assît à côté d'elle puis regarda Soul qui était en train de fixer son verre encore une fois.

« Hey ce n'est pas bien de déprimer comme ça « Nicolas déclara la tête penché en avant pour le regarder. Soul tourna sa tête et parla

« Comment vous expliquer que je suis humain « Soul déclara résumant toute sa situation.

« Rien n'est définitif à Mystic Fall, Elena était vampire est maintenant elle est humaine, Klaus était humain et il redevenu ce qu'il était alors je ne doute pas que toi aussi » Nicolas déclara attirant le regard de Tyler et Soul qui avaient les mêmes réflexes, et les mêmes expressions sans sans rendre compte. Peut être que c'était parce qu'ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dans le même corps.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle « Tyler et Soul dirent en même temps en fixant le père de Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux en grand

« Ok c'est flippant vous deux « Il déclara ce qui fît sourire tout le monde. Jeremy arriva

« Allez je vous offre les verres, parce que vous me faite de la peine « Jeremy disait attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui sourirent. Il posa les verres en face de chacun d'eux puis posa une bouteille surprenant la table.

« ça reste entre nous « Il déclara en faisant un clin d'œil puis s'en alla.

« Merci « Alaric cria en regardant Jeremy se dirigeait vers le bar avec le sourire.

« Ok alors portons à toast à Soul « Alaric se mît à dire en levant son verre invitant tout le monde à lever son verre excepté que Soul ne fît pas ne comprenant pas pourquoi il portait un toast. Ils le regardèrent tous forçant celui-ci à prendre son verre et à porter un toast.

« Qui malheureusement connait la tragédie d'être humain « Soul regarda Alaric n'appréciant pas vraiment l'humour que chacun semblait faire preuve de sa situation. Tyler regarda Soul

_**Now I got you in my space**_  
><em>Maintenant que je t'ai dans mon espace<em>  
><em><strong>I won't let go with you (never)<strong>_  
><em>Je ne me passerai pas de toi (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>Got you shackled in my embrace<strong>_  
><em>Je t'ai enchaîné dans mes bras<em>  
><em><strong>I'm latching on to you (never)<strong>_  
><em>Je me fixe sur toi (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>(x2)<strong>_

« C'est un moyen de te décontracte et de te faire sourire « Tyler chuchota à l'oreille de Soul qui regarda Alaric.

« Et qui on l'espère ne se laisse pas abattre par ça après tout te battre c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux « Alaric continua surprenant Soul. Ils tapèrent tous leur verre puis burent d'une traite. Carole et Liz fermèrent les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce que ça soit aussi fort tout comme les mecs qui ne dirent rien un moment essayant d'avaler l'alcool. Soul fît une grimace

« C'est fort» Les femmes déclarèrent plus habituer à un alcool aussi fort.

« Mais non il faut juste s'y habituer, tiens « Alaric disait en resservant un verre à tout le monde

« Hey tu veux nous souler « Carole disait à Alaric qui hocha la tête

« Oui effectivement, je crois qu'on a tous de quoi se souler « Il déclara. Liz prît son verre et le bu d'une traite sous les yeux de tout le monde

« Moi la première vu que ma fille ne me donne pas de nouvelles « Liz disait. Ils la regardèrent tous sans rien dire. Soul poussa son verre en direction de Liz ce qui surpris celle-ci. Elle sourît puis bu le verre de Soul sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« A qui le tour ? » Alaric déclara puis chacun tournèrent la tête vers Nicolas ce qui intrigua celui-ci qui les regardaient ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela semblait être son tour.

« Quoi moi ? » Nicolas disait sous les yeux de Tyler, Soul, Alaric, Liz et Carole qui firent un regard laissant entendre qu'il se foutait un peu d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être le fait que ta fille semble « Alaric s'arrêta sous le regard perplexe de Nicolas.

« Seule, je veux dire on a tous vu à quel point elle est impliquait dans le monde surnaturel et parmi nous tu dois être le plus effrayé pour elle alors ça mérite un verre « Alaric continua voyant que personne n'osait continuer sa phrase. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Nicolas

« Mais je suis là vous savez, je la protégerais « Tyler disait sentant légèrement l'effet du verre qu'il venait de boire. Nicolas resta à regarder tout le monde.

« C'est bon j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête avec Bonnie, elle est certes seule, mais non loin de moi de comparer nos enfants, mais je crois que Bonnie est la plus merveilleuse « Nicolas se permit de dire choquant tout le monde. Ils le regardèrent tous puis se ressaisir.

« Je suis d'accord, je suis team Bonnie « Tyler disait. Soul se mît à rire

« Team Bonnie après team Tyler mais comme les deux sont identiques » Soul disait en se resservant un verre d'alcool.

« Oué je suis team Bonnie aussi « Carole disait ce qui choqua Tyler qui ouvra les yeux ne grand

« Quoi ? tu es sensé être pour ton enfant « Carole regarda Tyler et sourît

«Je sais « Elle répondit seulement en souriant ce qui fît rire tout le monde. Liz se resservit un verre puis hocha la tête

« je crois qu'on devrait porter un toast en son nom puisqu'elle semble avoir plus de courage que nous « Liz disait en buvant son verre sous les yeux de Nicolas qui savait que Liz avait totalement raison.

« Alors Nicolas vu que tu as la fille la plus malheureuse du monde, on estime que tu dois boire un verre voire deux « Alaric se mît à dire en servant un verre à Nicolas qui regarda tout le monde

« Merci les gars grâce à vous je me sens super bien « Il disait ironiquement puis bu son verre tout en faisant une grimace. Alaric resservit un verre et Nicolas le bu.

« Voila j'ai bu « Tyler servît encore un verre à Nicolas ce qui intrigua celui-ci.

« En quel honneur celui-ci « Il demanda confus à Tyler.

_**I'm so oh captured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)**_  
><em>Je suis tellement oh envoûté, je suis enveloppé par ton contact (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)<strong>_  
><em>Je me sens si amoureux, tiens-moi fort dans ton étreinte (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)<strong>_  
><em>Comment fais-tu ça, tu me fais perdre mon souffle (jamais)<em>  
><em><strong>What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest (never)<strong>_  
><em>Que m'as-tu donné pour faire battre mon cœur hors de ma poitrine (jamais)<em>

« Damon est revenu en ville et la connaissant, elle ne vous l'a pas dit alors préparez vous à ça « Tyler disait attirant les gros yeux de Nicolas

« PARDON » Celui-ci déclara espérant avoir mal entendu. Nicolas regarda ensuite Carole qui avait étrangement omis de lui en parler. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Alaric regarda Jeremy au bar

« Jeremy tu peux nous ramener des verres, je crois qu'on en a bien besoin « Alaric disait. Nicolas prît le verre que Tyler avait rempli puis le bu d'une traite.

« Ok maintenant je crois que « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son verre car il entendît une voix à côté de lui.

« Hey qu'est ce que vous faite, vous portez des toasts « Bonnie déclara en souriant voyant qu'ils semblaient s'amuser. Elle perdît son sourire confus en voyant que tout le monde était en train de la fixer. Nicolas hocha la tête

« Oui, on célèbre l'humanité de Soul qui en a bien besoin « Nicolas disait puis tendît un verre vers Bonnie. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il portait un toast en son honneur…

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Je rêve où mon père est en train de m'inciter à boire « Bonnie disait en souriant tout en regardant le verre. Ils sourirent mais Bonnie continua

« Désolé, je travaille ce soir, je peux pas « Bonnie déclara honnêtement. Dès qu'elle répondit cette phrase, elle vît le roulement de yeux de tout le monde qui ne se cachèrent même pas en face d'elle.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

« Je crois qu'on espérait que tu profites de la soirée « Le père de Bonnie déclara. Celle-ci allait répondre, mais Jeremy l'appela derrière. Bonnie se retourna et hocha la tête comprenant qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle détourna son regard en direction des adultes.

« En fait je n'ai pas pu m'occuper des Slave, j'ai eu un contre temps, mais je vais essayer de voir si Abbygail n'en a pas parlé dans son livre « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde. Son père l'avait prévenu au téléphone et honnêtement elle était surprise de voir qu'ils en avaient appris autant.

"En fait comment vous avez su à propos des pierres et du reste ?" Bonnie demanda à tout le monde. Ils se regardèrent tous puis Nicolas parla.

"Soul s'est rememoré de ses connaissances " Nicolas déclara ne voulant pas contrarier Bonnie avec le fait qu'ils avaient demandé de l'aide à Casey. Les autres se regardèrent tous faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs n'aimant pas trop mentir à Bonnie, mais visiblement Nicolas cela ne le genait pas. C'était un mensonge inutile alors cela ne le genait pas. Jeremy l'appela encore une fois. Elle se retourna

« Bon j'y vais, je vous en parlerais après « Bonnie déclara devant avouer qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Elle allait s'en aller encore une fois pour rejoindre Jeremy au bar mais son père lui prît.

« Attend, tu as appelé Sameh « Son père demanda. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire.

« Non »

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Il demanda. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour voir Jeremy qui était un peu débordé.

« On en reparle tout à l'heure « Bonnie termina puis se précipita vers Jeremy sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« Bon continuons nos toast « Alaric déclara attirant le regard de tout le monde vers lui qui n'était pas contre un toast.

Lorsque Stefan, Elena et Damon descendirent ensemble de la voiture sur le parking. Damon se retourna vers Elena et Stefan.

« Fais attention à toi » Damon disait en regardant Elena, mais avant tout Stefan e disant que c'était le mieux à faire.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse nous profiter de la soirée « Elena déclara en posant sa main sur le bras de Damon. Damon leva la tête pour la regarder puis fixa Stefan. Il se retourna ensuite et avança en direction du Mystic Grill. Elena entrelaça sa main dans celle de Stefan attirant le regard de celui-ci. Il resta à la regarder puis les deux avancèrent pour entrer dans le Mystic Grill. Ils entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent derrière Damon pour voir qu'il y avait du monde, beaucoup trop de monde, tous était en train de danser, de s'amuser. Elena et Stefan se mirent à côté de Damon.

« ça c'est pas bon pour te protéger « Elena détourna son regard vers Damon

« Je peux me protéger toute seule, il serait temps que vous le compreniez « Elle disait faisant sourire Damon qui regardait la foule dansait. Katherine jouait son rôle à fond visiblement, elle parodiait un peu Elena et cela le faisait sourire de voir une parodie d'Elena Gilbert à travers Katherine.

**I feel we're close enough**  
><em>Je sens qu'on est assez proches<em>  
><strong>I wanna lock in your love<strong>  
><em>Je veux m'enfermer dans ton amour<em>  
><strong>I think we're close enough<strong>  
><em>Je pense qu'on est assez proches<em>  
><strong>Could I lock in your love, baby<strong>  
><em>Puis-je m'enfermer dans ton amour, chérie<em>  
><strong>(x2)<strong>

« Si toutes les fois où tu as dis ça, on l'aviez compris comme tu dis, tu serais morte depuis longtemps « Damon déclara puis avança invitant Elena et Stefan à les suivre. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bar pour s'éloigner et scrutait les environs.

« Dit Jeremy, tu nous sers à boire « Celle-ci déclara à son frère qui se retourna et resta surpris en voyant Damon. Elena le lui avait dit, mais cela n'empêche qu'il était surpris. Il préféra ne rien dire.

« Tiens « Jeremy disait en servant des verres à tout le monde. Elena resta à regarder Jeremy

« Merci « Elle répondit puis bu d'une traite sous l'œil de Jeremy qui était surpris.

« Ca va ? » Il demanda n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir Elena ne pas réagir à l'alcool qu'il lui avait donné. Elena hocha la tête

« J'ai besoin de décompressé un peu « Elle déclara Jeremy hocha la tête puis s'éloigna. Elena tourna ensuite sa tête sur le côté gauche pour voir Stefan puis sur le côté droit pour voir Damon qui étaient tout deux concentrés à fixer les alentours. Elle se retourna sur son siège à son tour pour faire face à la foule.

« Sérieux les gars arrêtez et profiter de la musique, ça serait moins suspect d'ailleurs je propose qu'on danse ensemble « Elle déclara en se levant pour se mettre en face de Stefan qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur « Elle resta bras tendu en sa direction.

« Allez Stefan, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas partagé une danse, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne partage plus rien « Damon tourna subitement sa tête pour regarder Elena se montrant étonnée qu'elle est osait dire cette phrase. Stefan resta à la fixer

« Tu ne voudrais pas que ça paraisse suspect « Elle continua faisant des allusions qu'il comprenait. Il se leva subitement et prît la main d'Elena qui le guida vers la piste sous les yeux de Damon, et aussi de Bonnie qui vît Stefan et Elena passaient à côté d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la foule, Stefan la prît par le bras arrêtant Elena qui regarda le dos de Stefan confus tout comme Bonnie.

« Oublie pas qu'on doit se parler « Stefan disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête sans rien dire. Stefan la lâcha puis s'en alla avec Elena sur la piste sous les yeux de Bonnie qui vît sa meilleure ami posait ses mains autour du cou de Stefan et celui-ci mettre ses mains sur sa taille. Elle resta à les regarder puis se retourna pour se diriger vers le bar. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Damon pour poser son plateau et des verres.

« Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée « Bonnie demanda subitement en tournant sa tête pour regarder Elena et Stefan tout en posant à la conversation qu'il avait eu l'après midi.

**Now I got you in my space**  
><em>Maintenant que je t'ai dans mon espace<em>  
><strong>I won't let go with you (never)<strong>  
><em>Je ne me passerai pas de toi (jamais)<em>  
><strong>Got you shackled in my embrace<strong>  
><em>Je t'ai enchaîné dans mes bras<em>  
><strong>I'm latching on to you (never)<strong>  
><em>Je me fixe sur toi (jamais)<em>  
><strong>(x2)<br>Latching on you**  
><em>Fixe sur toi<em>  
><strong>I won't let go with you (never)<strong>  
><em>Je ne me passerai pas de toi (jamais)<em>  
><strong>Latching on you<strong>  
><em>Fixe sur toi<em>  
><strong>I won't let go with you (never)<strong>  
><em>Je ne me passerai pas de toi (jamais)<em>  
><strong>(never)<strong>  
><em>(jamais)<em>

« Pour une fois qu'elle peut nous servir à quelque chose « Damon déclara. Bonnie resta à regarder Stefan se demandant s'il allait bien.

« Tu sais si Stefan va bien ? il semble bizarre ce soir « Bonnie demanda subitement à un Damon qui restait à fixer Stefan sachant pertinemment qu'il avait toujours prévu de le dire à Bonnie et il avait essayé de chercher un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il resta à regarder Stefan puis haussa les épaules.

« Il a des problèmes de couple avec Elena « Damon déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Ok « Elle répondit puis reprît son plateau puis fît le tour du bar attirant le regard de Damon en sa direction. Il se retourna sur son siège.

« Pourquoi tu travailles ici ? » Il demanda attirant la confusion de Bonnie.

« Pour le plaisir » Elle répondit ironiquement ce que Damon reconnu. Il roula des yeux puis parla sérieusement

« Sérieux «

« Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai arrêté les études alors il faut bien que je m'occupe puis j'ai pas mal de dettes à cause de la rénovation de la maison des sorcières, maison qui ne me sert à rien « Bonnie déclara tout en se baissant pour chercher d'autres verres. Damon resta à la regarder.

« Tu veux que je te dépanne « Il déclara dans le vide puisque Bonnie était accroupi. Elle s'arrêta de chercher et resta à regarder en face d'elle se demandant s'il se foutait d'elle. Elle resta paralysée tandis que Damon attendait qu'elle remonte. Il avait compris à travers son silence. Bonnie se releva puis prît son plateau et s'en alla sans rien dire sous les yeux de Damon qui resta à la suivre du regard. Stefan et Katherine étaient toujours en train de danser.

« Je t'ai connu plus tactile avec moi » Elle déclara voyant que Stefan était plus occupée à regarder les alentours. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'Elena était toute seule à l'heure actuelle enfin surveillé par Naomi, mais pour lui cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'aimait pas. Stefan baissa sa tête pour la regarder.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi »

« A quoi au jeu du petit couple heureux, ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait « Elle déclara imitant Elena ce que Stefan savait.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Il murmura ne voulant pas que s'il y ait un vampire, ils les entendent. Katherine resta à regarder en face d'elle, elle vît un jeune homme la regardait. Elle enlaça Stefan et le rapprocha de lui sans rien dire comprenant qu'ils étaient plus près qu'elle ne le pensait. Katherine prît en main la danse puis tourna sa tête en direction de Damon pour lui faire comprendre. Damon regarda en sa direction puis de l'autre côté et vît quelqu'un regardait Katherine. Il bu son verre sans rien dire.

« Allez sérieux outre nos histoires amuse toi, c'est trop évident sinon » Katherine déclara à Stefan en s'éloignant de lui pour commencer à bouger sans l'aide de Stefan qui restait à la regarder sans rien dire.

« Allez « Elle déclara puis secoua ses cheveux sur le côté et de bas en haut tout en dansant. Elle releva la tête puis mît remît ses cheveux en arrière et prît les mains de Stefan et le fît tourner Stefan et le ramena vers elle.

« Ho j'hallucine Stefan Salvatore est en train de sourire « Elle disait en bougeant délicatement avec Stefan qui baissa sa tête pour la regarder gardant un léger sourire.

« Tu veux que je fasse le mec et toi la fille et que je te por » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Stefan la fît tourner puis la ramena la penchant en arrière tout en penchant son corps vers elle. Katherine resta à le regarder surprise puis Stefan la releva surprenant Katherine qui restait à le fixer surprise. Damon resta à les regarder en souriant jusqu'à qu'il vît Kate s'approchait de lui.

« Une danse « Elle déclara attirant le sourire de Damon qui bu son verre d'alcool puis se leva pour rejoindre Kate qui sourît. Bonnie continua quant à elle son rangement pour mettre la vaisselle dans un bac, elle continua sur plusieurs tables. Elle posa le bac sur la table ayant besoin d'une pause à cause du monde puis tourna sa tête pour regarder le monde. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Damon et Kate dansaient ensemble. Elle détourna son regard de suite puis se retourna pour regarder le bac. Elle serra son poing puis inspira et expira.

« Tu es trop émotive « Bonnie disait essayant de retenir sa respiration. Elle se ressaisit puis s'en alla pour terminer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle retourna au bar puis posa le bac préférant ignorer les gens qui étaient en train de danser.

* * *

><p>Klaus restait à fixer l'autel en face de lui sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas bougé pensant à ce que Laurel lui avait dit. Tout comme le monsieur à côté. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé à son tour, il restait à fixer un point sans jamais détourner son regard ce qui arrangeait d'ailleurs Klaus qui voyait que le monsieur avait l'air vraiment tourmenté. Klaus détourna son regard puis se leva décidé à quitter cette église. Il se leva mais s'arrêta en voyant sa pierre tombait. Il se retourna pour la ramasser, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le monsieur de tout à l'heure accroupi en train de regarder la pierre. Il restait à fixer la pierre un long moment sous les yeux de Klaus qui restait à attendre que le monsieur le lui rende, mais celui-ci restait à la fixer. Klaus fronça les sourcilles en voyant que celui-ci semblait tourmenté, il vît une larme coulait de son œil. Il resta à le fixer voyant que cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Il s'accroupit<p>

« C'est un attrape peur « Klaus déclara. Le monsieur leva la tête pour le regarder

« Mon petit-fils avait cette pierre « Il déclara à un Klaus qui fronça un sourcille, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il savait que le monsieur ne pouvait pas avoir la même pierre que lui, cette pierre était spéciale et seule une personne l'avait eu. Les deux se fixèrent un moment.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on se connait « il déclara surprenant Klaus qui n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà rencontré en même temps il se souvenait de tout excepté des humains qui sont les êtres qu'il ignorait le plus.

« Peut être que vous pouvez m'aider, je cherche des personnes « Il déclara puis tendît son livre à Klaus qui restait à fixer le livre un moment. Il allait prendre le livre, mais il se retourna en entendant le prêtre.

«Vous allez bien ? » Le prêtre demanda à Klaus qui se releva ignorant le monsieur derrière lui. Klaus regarda le prêtre puis le vieux monsieur

« Je vous laisse l'attrape peur « Klaus déclara puis s'en alla sans répondre au prêtre. Il avança les mains dans les poches, et sortît de l'église. Lorsqu'il sortît de l'église, il s'arrêta en voyant Elric en bas des escaliers de l'église qui l'attendait.

« Cela ne me surprend pas du reste de la famille, mais toi « Elric déclara perdant Klaus qui descendait les escaliers de l'église.

« Quoi moi ? « Il disait s'arrêtant sur l'avant dernière marche. Elric ne dît rien un moment puis parla.

« La déprime »

« Je ne suis pas déprimé « Klaus disait se sentant obligé de se défendre face à Elric qui trouvait qu'il n'était pas convaincant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'on règle le problème maintenant et que tu sois à nouveau toi, le Klaus que j'aimerais que tu sois «

« Je suis moi «

« Non quelque chose te perturbe, tu nous as même pas dit ce que tu as appris grâce au prisonniers et tu nous as même pas demandé si on avait appris quelque chose à propos de Hope « Il déclara honnêtement trouvant étrange cette attitude.

« Parce que je sais qu'on a tous rien découvert « Klaus avoua à un Elric qui n'avait pas besoin de plus de dessins pour comprendre que Klaus était en train de perdre espoir, que son mental commençait à ne pas le supporter, mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand Klaus laissait tombé.

« Où est passé le Klaus qui sait constamment où aller qui veut constamment se battre « Il déclara à un Klaus qui se mît à sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi Elric ? « Il déclara puis s'en alla sur le côté laissant Elric derrière. Celui-ci resta à le fixer derrière puis avança.

« Si tout le monde abandonne sous pretexte que Wyatt a eu un coup d'avance « Klaus se retourna subitement et regarda Elric

« Un coup d'avance, il n'a fait qu'avoir des coups d'avances » Il déclara subitement en pointant Elric du doigt.

« Bonnie a une formule pour le renvoyer, mais je ne veux pas le renvoyer, je veux le tuer, je veux tuer lui et ses compagnons et les faire souffrir, mais regarde la différence de niveau entre lui et nous « Elric resta à le fixer puis parla.

« Si je dois me battre seul, je le ferai, mais dit moi comment tu connais cet orphelinat ? » Elric demanda en montrant une photo à Klaus qui restait à fixer la photo. Il leva la tête subitement et regarda Elric

« Pourquoi cette question ? » il demanda confus.

**Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans la demeure qu'il appelait une église. Il pleuvait, il y avait de l'orage, cela n'arrangeait rien à l'angoisse de tout le monde qui savait que les sorcières savaient où ils étaient alors ils s'étaient réfugiés ici. Angel avait les jambes recroquevillées vers lui n'aimant pas l'angoisse qui était en train de s'emparer de lui. Il sursauta subitement en entendant un bruit. Nicklaus tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir Angel qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne instinctivement. Il resta à la regarder puis leva la tête vers Angel qui regardait derrière lui les alentours se demandant ce que c'était. Train qui était assis en face de lui se retourna vers Angel voyant que celui-ci regardait les alentours confus et légèrement effrayé.**

**« C'est les gargouilles » Train déclara attirant le regard de Nicklaus, Angel, Ella et Eleanor qui étaient assis en ligne. **

**« Gargouille ? » Angel demanda confus**

**« Ce sont les statuts sur l'édifice, elles nous préviennent que des mauvais esprits arrivent, plus les gargouilles cris, plus ils sont proches. « Il déclara sachant que les gargouilles les protégeaient des mauvais esprits, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité ici et qu'il fallait ne pas bouger. **

**« Et là ce cri ça voulait dire quoi ? » Angel demanda en tenant fortement la main de Nicklaus sans sans rendre compte. Train n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Angel comprît lorsqu'il entendît le père de Train criait.**

**« Tout le monde est là « Alexander cria en marchant pour regarder tout le monde. Angel tourna sa tête pour voir son père qui était en train de parler avec Alexander.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? » Angel demanda en tournant sa tête vers Nicklaus qui fixait son père et écoutait.**

**« Ton père insiste pour venir avec Alexander, mais celui-ci ne veut pas, il préfère qu'il reste là parce que les Slaves peuvent vous tuer » Klaus fronça les sourcilles subitement sous les yeux de Train et Angel qui comprirent qu'il avait entendu quelque chose qui l'intéressait.**

**« Qu'est ce que la pierre philosophale ? Pourquoi ton père pourrait avoir le dessus grâce à cette pierre « Nicklaus demanda à Train qui hocha la tête.**

**« C'est la pierre que les sorcières se sont servis pour leur ordonner de vous tuer, mais nous avons la moitié de cette pierre donc c'est déjà un point positif, mon père peut avoir un contrôle sur eux « Train disait essayant de rassurer Angel ce que Nicklaus savait parce que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment entendu ça. Angel hocha la tête puis lâcha la main de l'hybride ne faisant pas attention aux regards échangés entre Train et Nicklaus. Ces derniers savaient que les sorcières avaient mal géré en pensant avoir contrôle total sur les Slaves, pour avoir un contrôle total, il fallait avoir la pierre en entière et c'était ce qui faisait peur à Alexander qui savait ça, qui savait que les Slaves étaient beaucoup dangereux en ce sens. Ils pouvaient être imprévisibles et c'était pour ça qu'Alexander ne voulait pas qu'Alan sorte avec lui parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient leur faire. Le vampire détourna son regard pour regarder les alentours.**

**« C'est de ma faute « Angel se mît à dire attirant le regard de Train et Nicklaus. **

**« Je suis sûre qu'elles ont su grâce à Kelly, je lui avais dit où on allait » Angel tourna sa tête pour regarder Nicklaus pensant au fait que l'hybride l'avait prévenu. Nicklaus resta à le fixer **

**« Dis pas n'importe quoi, les sorcières savent toujours tout « L'hybride déclara. Angel et lui restèrent à se fixer un moment sous les yeux de Train. Alan arriva subitement à côté de Klaus et celui-ci le laissa passer pour qu'il se mette à côté d'Angel.**

**« Ca va Père « Alan hocha la tête et sourît **

**« Oui ne t'inquiète pas « Alan disait en mettant ses bras autour de son fils. **

**« Nicklaus « Alexander cria près de la porte d'entrée. Nicklaus se retourna puis vît Alexander lui faire un signe de la main. Il se releva et s'en alla attirant le regard de tout le monde en sa direction. Une fois près d'Alexander, ce dernier lui parla.**

**« Tu peux fermer derrière moi et surveillez les petits « Il demanda face à un Klaus qui restait à le fixer totalement confus se demandant pourquoi il le lui demandait ça. Alexander sourit en voyant la confusion sur le visage de l'hybride qui visiblement n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de bonnes actions. **

**« Je sais ce que tu es » Il déclara lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faite, ce que lui et sa famille avaient fait, ce qu'il était. Il était un vampire originel.**

**« Je pense qu'on ne s'est pas compris, je ne me soucie pas de ce qui risque de se passer « Nicklaus révéla voulant mettre les choses carte sur table. Alexander sourît encore plus surprenant Nicklaus qui se demandait s'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.**

**« Alors pourquoi tu es encore là ? » Il demanda sachant pertinemment que cela faisait un moment que l'hybride aurait pu partir, mais à l'opposé il était resté. Il ne risquait rien, il aurait pu partir depuis un moment, les sorcières ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui après tout il était autant immortel que les gardianes. Nicklaus resta à le fixer ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il aurait pu répondre la curiosité, mais il n'était plus trop sûre de la raison de sa présence. **

**« Il ne risque rien avec toi, les Slaves ne peuvent rien contre toi « **

**« Pourquoi ça ? » Nicklaus demanda. Ils entendirent tous l'orage et les gargouilles hurlaient. Elles hurlaient tellement que chacun d'entre eux compris que c'était parce que les Slaves étaient là. Alexander baissa la tête et regarda Nicklaus tandis que les autres prêtres arrivèrent et se mirent à côté de lui.**

**« On doit y aller « Les 4 autres déclarèrent. Alexander hocha la tête. **

**« Tu le découvriras un jour à quel point ut es spéciale » Il déclara avant d'ouvrir les portes pour faire passer ses camarades et ensuite partir forçant Nicklaus à fermer la porte derrière eux ce qu'il fît. Il resta les mains posées sur la porte ayant l'impression qu'il était censé comprendre quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Nicklaus leva subitement la tête en entendant encore une fois les gargouilles, rien qu'en les entendant il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les prêtres se séparèrent tous une fois à l'extérieur sous la pluie. Alexander resta quant à lui devant l'église et regardait les horizons. Il fixa l'horizon en face de lui lorsque d'un coup des chauves-souris arrivèrent à une vitesse flagrante en direction d'Alexander qui mît sa main autour de son pendentif. **

**« Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter « Il déclara en tenant le pendentif. Les chauves-souris s'arrêtèrent subitement en même temps restant face à lui à voler sur place, mais très vite leur direction changèrent et elles se réunirent ensemble formant un tourbillon et disparurent pour laisser apparaître leur vrai forme.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAIM : Go Slow <strong>

**_Go slow._  
><em>So that I can hear everything you're sayin.<em>  
><em>Now I know you're goin.<em>  
><em>You just threw this away.<em>  
><em>You know i ain't gonna take it.<em>  
><em>Go Slow.<em>  
><em>You know you ain't gonna make it.<em>  
><em>I know.<em>  
><em>I can't make you stay.<em>  
><em>But I'll be hurtin from the heat.<em>  
><em>Running from the heat.<em>**

Bonnie restait à fixer en face la piste de danse, Damon et Kate qui dansaient encore ensemble. Combien de danses allaient-ils encore danser ? Puis ce n'était pas des danses timides loin de là, Kate était en train de l'allumer et c'était clairement visible, quelqu'un comme Damon ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir et pourtant il continuait à danser avec. Elle lui plaisait ? ou voulait-il simplement s'amuser ? Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait ? Elle resta à fixer Damon qui s'arrêta d'un coup de danser et chuchota dans l'oreille de Kate qui hocha la tête tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle se rapprocha de lui puis chuchota à son tour et les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Bonnie détourna son regard lorsqu'elle vît Damon se dirigeait en sa direction. Bonnie prît un torchon et nettoya de l'autre côté se mettant dos à lui.

« tu me sers un verre « Damon demanda attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Elle hocha la tête puis prît verre

« je te sers quoi ? « Elle demanda seulement en fixant Damon qui la scrutait.

« Un whisky « Bonnie lui servît alors de suite du whisky se mettant à sa disposition. Elle reposa le bouteille puis commença à rincer les verres essayant de s'occuper tandis que Damon avait sorti son portable pour regarder ses messages. Elle resta à le fixer puis parla tout en s'occupant.

« Naomi t'a contacté ? » Elle demanda

« Je lui ais envoyé un message et a priori rien d'anormal « Il déclara puis reposa son téléphone sur le bar.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle est apte à s'occuper de ça « Bonnie avoua ayant un peu peur de l'inexpérience de Naomi. Après tout elle était un jeune vampire, elle ne connaissait rien encore.

« Quel est le problème avec Naomi ? « Damon demanda à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer sans rien montrer. Elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais elle n'eut pas besoin puisqu'il parla sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait lui poser cette question.

« Tu sembles avoir une dent contre elle non rectification tu as une dent contre elle « Il continua voyant très bien dans le jeu de Bonnie.

_**Well, well, was it something that I said.**_  
><em><strong>I know that it was something I said.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm going crazy trying hard to forget.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'm trying to hard forget.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I just wanna go back hold on to the way that I was<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz you took away all my young life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hate who I've become from your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat it's comin, comin.<strong>_

« Je ne la connais pas, mais elle me semble instable outre le fait qu'elle soit un bébé vampire « Elle déclara ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il resta à fixer Bonnie un moment qui sentait son regard sur elle ce qui l'agaçait. Elle arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait et le regard fixement puis soupira.

« Quoi ? » Elle déclara n'aimant pas sentir et voir le sourire de Damon derrière son verre. Il avait un lâché un petit rire qu'elle pouvait entendre.

« Tu es mignonne lorsque tu es jalouse « Bonnie se mît à rire subitement

« Je ne suis pas jalouse »

« Si tu l'es, depuis tout à l'heure je te vois nous fixer Kate et moi et dans la manière que tu as eu de te méfier de Naomi, tout le monde a compris que c'était parce que tu croyais que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous « Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment ne sachant pas quoi dire face à ça. Elle ne trouva rien à dire et fût encore plus silencieuse lorsqu'elle entendît Damon parlait après avoir bu son verre d'une traite.

« J'aurais bien voulu danser avec toi, mais tu aurais trouvé que c'était déplacé vu notre historique ensemble et que cela aurait été déplacé et irrespectueux envers toi » Il déclara à une Bonnie qui ne montrait rien sur son visage. Damon attendît une réaction de la part de Bonnie, mais elle ne disait rien

« C'est pas l'envie qui manque « Il continua parlant du fait de danser avec elle.

« Pourquoi me le dire alors que tu sais la réponse »

« Parce que j'espérais que ta réponse soit autre chose que celle que je pensais que tu allais donner « Il déclara honnêtement en jouant avec son verre. Bonnie resta à le regarder jusqu'à qu'elle vît Kate se mettre à côté de Damon.

« Tu me sers un cocktail peu importe du moment qu'il est fort « Kate disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Damon. Bonnie resta à regarder Kate qui était revenu des toilettes pour continuer sa soirée avec Damon.

« C'est mon job « Bonnie disait puis se retourna pour faire un cocktail. Honnêtement elle ne connaissait qu'un cocktail à faire, ce n'était pas à elle de les faire, mais visiblement Kate et Damon s'amusaient à venir la voir pour faire ça. Bonnie regarda les alcools puis suivit la procédure qu'il y avait écrite sur l'ardoise qui était là en parti pour elle. Elle fît le cocktail puis se retourna, mais elle resta figée en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle regarda les alentours et s'arrêta sur la piste de danse en voyant que Kate et Damon étaient en train de danser. Bonnie lâcha un léger rire hallucinant puis posa le verre en face sans rien dire. Elle leva la tête pour les fixer une dernière fois, un dernière fois c'était ce qu'elle se disait et pourtant elle restait à les fixer jusqu'à qu'elle entendît une voix la réveiller.

_**I know.**_  
><em><strong>I'm givin in and believin every lie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For now, the moon, it's night.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I turn off the light.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you should put the foundation.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go slow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With your intimidation.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You turn away now I'll be hurt from the heat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heat.<strong>_

_**Running from the Heat.**_

« Alors là je vais finir par croire que tu me suis « Bonnie leva la tête et ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant Seth qui était en face d'elle debout ne cachant pas sa surprise de la voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda. Seth tourna sa tête en direction de son meilleur ami

«C'est vendredi soir, on s'est dit pourquoi pas « Il déclara en regardant Ethan qui dansait n'importe comment avec une fille. Il bougeait les bras dans tous les sens. Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Ethan puis tourna sa tête pour fixer Seth qui était en train de sourire en fixant Ethan. Bonnie resta à regarder le dos de Seth un long moment pensant aux infos qu'il lui avait donné. Elle n'avait rien appris de particulier, mais elle devait avouer que sa thèse l'avait intéressé. Comment avait-il fait pour regrouper autant d'informations et encore elle n'avait même pas lu la moitié et cela l'intriguait parce qu'une part d'elle se demandait jusqu'où ses connaissances sur le monde surnaturel allaient ?

« J'ai lu un brouillon de ta thèse et je l'ai trouvé intéressante « Bonnie déclara honnêtement essayant de faire la conversation pour lui soutirer des informations tout en douceur. Il se retourna pour la regarder et hocha la tête

« Tu y a cru ? » Il demanda en se rapprochant subitement de Bonnie pour s'asseoir. Elle le regarda étonnée ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il montre enthousiaste vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle venait e dire. Bonnie ne trouva rien à dire un moment puis se ressaisit.

« Bien sûre que non « Elle déclara à un Seth qui sourît.

« Il n'était pas assez bon j'imagine alors « Il se mît à dire réfléchissant.

« S'il était très bon, c'est comme un roman fantastique, les idées sont pas mal « Elle déclara à un Seth qui restait à réfléchir en mettant sa main sous son menton. Il fronça les sourcilles

« Genre à la Harry Potter ou Twilight « Il demanda sous les yeux de Bonnie qui haussa les épaules

« Les deux « Elle déclara en souriant faisant sourire Seth. Celui-ci regarda ensuite derrière lui pour voir les gens dansaient puis se retourna vers Bonnie. Bonie allait lui demander comment il en savait autant et jusqu'où allaient ses connaissances, mais Seth l'interrompît la coupant court.

_**Well, well, was it something that I said.**_  
><em><strong>I know that it was something I said.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm going crazy trying hard to forget.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'm trying to hard forget.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I wanna go back hold on to the way that I was<strong>_  
><em><strong>cuz you took away all my young life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hate who I've become from your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat it's comin, comin.<strong>_

_**From the heat now.**_  
><em><strong>From the heat now, now, now, now.<strong>_

« Je peux t'inviter à danser ? »Seth demanda déconcentrant Bonnie qui referma la bouche de suite. Elle resta paralysée puis tourna sa tête pour regarder derrière elle.

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? » Elle demanda ensuite en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

« Non du tout, je parle à la fille invisible derrière toi « Il répliqua sur un ton moqueur. Bonnie se mît à rire trouvant aussi son reflexe et sa question stupide, mais elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'il invite que cela l'avait perturbé. Elle perdît petit à petit son rire et secoua la tête.

« Merci, mais je suis en service, je ne peux pas « Bonnie répondit pas vraiment d'humeur à danser. Elle inventait constamment une excuse à chaque fois qu'on l'invitait, elle le savait pertinemment, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas. Seth resta à la fixer puis haussa les épaules.

« Pas grave, je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu sais pas ce que tu rate « Il déclara ne le prenant pas mal ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Il s'en alla ensuite à reculons sous les yeux de Bonnie. Il se retrouva sur la piste de danse seul tout en fixant Bonnie pour essayer de la convaincre de venir danser avec lui.

« Allez viens, je ne vais pas danser tout seul c'est déprimant « Il disait à Bonnie qui hocha la tête tout en souriant. Elle le trouvait mignon à être seul sur la piste.

« C'est dans ces moments là qu'on reconnait les vrais danseurs « Seth rigola puis hocha la tête. Il se pointa du doigt.

_**Well, Well, was it something that I said.**_  
><em><strong>I know that it was something I said.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, I'm going crazy trying hard to forget.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'm trying to hard forget.<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your heat now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I wanna go back hold on to the way that I was<strong>_  
><em><strong>cuz you took away all my young life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hate who I've become from your heat now.<strong>_

_**Go back...**_  
><em><strong>Go back...<strong>_

_**From your heat now.**_  
><em><strong>I just wanna go back. Go back. Go back.<strong>_

_**Go back...**_  
><em><strong>Go back...<strong>_

« Je suis un vrai danseur « Il déclara puis commença à danser tout seul sous les yeux de Bonnie qui n'attendait que de voir ça. Il dansa n'importe comment ne se rendant pas compte qu'il gênait la plupart des gens. La jeune sorcière resta paralysé juqu'à qu'elle se mette à rire ayant le reflexe de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire ayant espéré pendant un moment qu'effectivement il était un vrai danseur, mais pas du tout. Il était nul, même très nul. Elle resta à le fixer les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche grandes ouverte d'autant plus ouverte lorsqu'elle vît une fille plûtot mignonne arrivait en face de Seth qui se mît à danser avec lui. Il avait réussi à attirer une fille, comment est-ce possible ? se disait Bonnie tandis que Seth fît un signe de la main à Bonnie tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui dire _tu as vu, j'ai réussi à attirer des filles, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate_. Bonnie rigola. Seth détourna son regard de Bonnie et continua de danser avec la fille gardant toute son attention sur elle sous les yeux de Bonnie.

« Tu aurais dû accepter de danser avec lui « Bonnie entendît subitement. Elle baissa sa vue pour voir Tyler qui était devant elle en train de regarder Seth. Les deux fixèrent Seth sur la piste qui visiblement n'avait aucun problème pour charmer les filles vu que la fille semblait être intéressé de suite par lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie répondit sans détourner ses yeux de l'étudiant.

« Histoire de t'amuser un peu surtout que ton père s'inquiète depuis tout à l'heure alors fait un petit effort parce que comme tu peux le voir il est prêt à aller parler à Damon le trouvant culoté de te faire ça « Tyler chuchota tout en souriant et en faisant un signe de la main au père de Bonnie qui était en train de le saluer. Bonnie salua à son tour son père.

« Je ne vais pas danser avec lui pour satisfaire mon père « Elle déclara puis regarda Damon qui était en train de danser avec Kate. Tyler se mît à rire

« Ou pour rendre jaloux Damon « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie qui le frappa avec on torchon

« N'importe quoi je ferais jamais ça c'est gamin «

«Et on est tous gamin même toi alors arrête » Tyler disait en fixant Seth. Bonnie et Tyler restèrent à le regarder

« Puis cela ne te manque pas de t'amuser comme avant parce que moi cette Bonnie me manque, pas toi ? « Tyler demanda attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Elle resta à le fixer un moment sachant pertinemment la réponse

« Si beaucoup, mais je ne sais plus comment « Elle avoua honnêtement ayant marre d'être elle. Elle en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir faire abstraction du reste comme tout le monde semblait le faire. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

« Je ne sais pas si je l'ai su un jour » Elle continua puis sursauta en voyant Tyler sautait au dessus du bar.

« Ok, let's go » Il déclara en portant Bonnie qui cria en mettant ses mains autour de son cou. Tyler avança tout en gardant Bonnie dans ses bras qui le regardait en souriant.

« Je te berce pour te faire danser ou tu sais encore bouger comme avant « Bonnie le poussa et descendît de Tyler

« Haha » Elle déclara puis tourna sa tête pour regarder les gens dansaient. Elle resta à les regarder tous danser se demandant étrangement comment tous ses gens faisaient pour danser comme si de rien était, comment pouvait-elle penser à danser comme si de rien était.

« Bonnie allez danse « Tyler déclara en prenant les mains de Bonnie pour la forcer à danser. Tyler fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant qu'elle ne dansait pas, qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort. A l'inverse,, elle était paralysée en les voyant tous dansaient, rire, chantaient comme si tout était normal. Mais tout était normal ? N'est ce pas ? visiblement pas pour elle.

« Bonnie « Tyler se mît à dire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie essayant d'attirer son attention sur lui et non sur les autres. Bonnie détourna son visage puis le regarda un peu confuse et perturbé comme si quelque chose n'allait pas ce que Tyler voyait. »

« Ca va ? » Il demanda perdu se demandant pourquoi elle semblait être autant perturbée par la pensée de danser.

« Comment ils font pour danser avec tous ce qui se passe autour de nous ? » Elle déclara en regardant Tyler n'arrivant pas à bouger ses pieds ou à bouger ses bras. C'était comme si son corps était paralysé tout comme son esprit. Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Comment on peut ? » Elle déclara puis regarda son père qui était en train de parler avec la mère de Tyler. Tyler détourna son regard pour voir Bonnie qui fixait leur père.

« Comment ton père peut penser à tourner la page avec tous ce qui se passe autour de nous « Tyler se mît à dire surprenant Bonnie qui le regarda subitement.

« C'est ce que tu penses, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à te réjouir de la nouvelle « Tyler se mît à dire comprenant que le père de Bonnie avait raison. Celle-ci avait un problème avec le fait qu'il se mari. Elle n'avait pas un problème avec Carole et lui, elle avait simplement un problème avec les gens qui arrivaient à vivre leur vie alors que le danger rodait partout et constamment. Les humains avaient des circonstances atténuantes, mais son père comment pouvait-il ignorer le fait qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment, qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment.

«C'est de l'insouciance « Bonnie avoua. Tyler resta à la fixer, il s'approcha d'elle subitement et mît ses bras autour du cou de Bonnie la rapprochant son corps de lui ce qu'elle fît. Elle resta à le regarder sentant les bras de celui-ci autour de son cou.

« Peut être que tu devrais juste apprendre à ignorer ce que tu sais et à oublier comme la plupart des gens ignore ce qui se passe » Tyler avoua sachant pertinemment que Bonnie n'arrivait pas à vivre comme avant, elle n'arrivait plus à se dire faut profiter de la vie avant que cela se termine. Elle n'arrivait plus et inconsciemment, elle le savait, mais elle évitait de le montrer, mais visiblement tout le monde voyait très bien qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même. Ils faisaient simplement semblant de ne pas le voir. Tyler et Bonnie restèrent à se fixer sur la piste sans bouger, sans danser tandis que tous les autres étaient en train de bouger dans tous les sens.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça encore longtemps, tu es trop jeune pour ne » Tyler allait lui faire la leçon de morale, mais il ne put finir à cause de Seth qui apparût à côté d'eux.

« Alors je croyais qu'on était en service « Seth disait interrompant Tyler et Bonnie qui tournèrent la tête pour regarder Seth. Celui-ci ouvra les yeux en grand ayant l'impression de déranger encore une fois. Il avait un don pour déranger les gens, il le savait et pourtant il ne faisait que ça.

« Je vous dérange peut être « Bonnie allait répondre quelque chose, mais Tyler parla à sa place.

« Non, Bonnie était en train de me dire qu'elle adorerait danser avec toi « Tyler déclara attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Bonnie ne trouva rien à dire trop perturbé ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tyler lui fasse ça. Celui-ci rigola fière de lui puis s'éloigna de Bonnie. Avant de passer à côté de Seth pour les laisser seuls. Tyler tapota sur l'épaule celui-ci qui se retourna pour regarder Tyler partir. Seth rigola puis s'approcha de Bonnie. Bonnie montra Tyler du doigt qui était en train de taper dans la main de son père avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'est Tyler, un de mes meilleurs ami « Elle déclara mal à l'aise par ce que Tyler venait de dire et de faire. Seth rigola ayant parfaitement vu que Tyler avait forcé la main de sa pote en même temps il suffisait de voir la tête mal à l'aise de Bonnie pour le comprendre.

« Tu sais si tu ne veux pas danser, je peux me trouver une autre partenaire parce qu'en voyant ta tête on dirait que je te demande en mariage « Seth déclara attirant le rire de Bonnie qui comprît qu'elle était ridicule. Ridicule de faire tout un plat d'une simple danse. Ridicule d'être elle, ridicule tout court. Bonnie s'approcha donc de Seth afin de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être cool et non cette ridicule Bonnie qui n'arrivait plus à être ce qu'elle avait été.

« Ha ha tu es un comique « Elle déclara en mettant ses bras autour de son cou ce qui fît rire Seth.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda tout en regardant en face d'elle en entendant le rire de Seht.

« Tu m'étrangles juste « Bonnie s'éloigna subitement

« Désolé « Elle déclara en restant face à Seth sous les yeux de son père, Tyler, Soul,, Alaric, Liz et Carole qui restèrent bouche bée en la regardant. Ils étaient tous impatients de voir Bonnie essayer de s'amuser, de danser avec un autres gars, mais honnêtement elle ne s'en sortait pas très bien.

« Ma fille est nul « Nicolas disait choqué en voyant que Bonnie semblait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Alaric, Liz et Carole hochèrent la tête tout à fait d'accord.

« Il y a du boulot « Alaric continua

« Plus que je le pensais « Tyler disait figé à son tour voyant que Bonnie semblait perdu face à un Seth qui ne comprenait pourquoi elle semblait autant perdu.

**Ini Kamoze : Come Hotstepper remix **

_**Hit It!**_  
><em><strong>Nah, na na na nah...<strong>_

_**Here comes the hotstepper, murderer**_  
><em><strong>I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pick up the crew in-a de area, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still love you like that, murderer<strong>_

_**No no we don't die, yes we mul-ti-ply**_  
><em><strong>Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Act like you know, Rico<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know what Bo don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Touch them up and go, uh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ch-ch-chang chang<strong>_

« Et si on se contentait de bouger tu sais « Seth déclara puis commença à bouger à sa manière sous les yeux de Bonnie qui restait à le regarder danser. Elle regarda Seth de bas en haut en commençant par ses pieds puis monta pour regarder le haut, ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il était vraiment nul pour danser et c'était super gênant trop gênant pour elle qui regardait les autres sur la piste mal à l'aise se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter de danser avec lui. A la table du père de Bonnie, tout le monde restèrent les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche grandes ouvertes choqués en voyant Seth dansait. Ok Bonnie avait besoin de s'amuser, mais elle ne pouvait pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre, il était nul en danse et c'était gênant qu'il s'amuse autant alors qu'il n'était pas terrible.

« Je ne peux pas regarder ça, c'est trop gênant pour moi « Alaric déclara en tournant sa tête mort de rire tandis que Nicolas tourna à son tour sa tête vers Tyler.

« Mon dieu pourquoi on a pensé à Seth Smith pour elle « Nicolas disait ne voulant pas voir Seth dansait. Il connaissait pourtant Seth et étrangement il avait pensé que celui-ci ferait un effort pour ne pas être lui avec sa fille, mais pas du tout. Seth était Seth dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Connaissant Bonnie, elle aurait honte de lui. Lui, il avait honte, Tyler avait tellement honte à son tour qui regardait son verre tandis que Soul restait à regarder Seth avec Bonnie sous le choque. Même lui était sous le choque se demandant comment ce jeune homme pouvait penser à se ridiculiser devant autant de gens. N'avait-il pas de fierté, n'avait-il pas d'honneur ? Etait-ce ça d'être humain ? ne plus avoir aucun de ces sens. Voila cela pouvait être une penser puérile et primaire, mais Soul était un homme avec beaucoup de fierté et Seth semblait ne pas en avoir.

« Est-ce que les humains n'ont a ce point pas d'honneur ? » Soul se mît à dire se demandant s'il allait finir comme ce mec en face de Bonnie. Soul restait paralysé par ce constat, un constat qui lui faisait peur, mais il se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît Liz et Carole qui étaient morte de rire.

_**Here comes the hotstepper, murderer**_  
><em><strong>I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Excuse me mister officer, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still love you like that, murderer<strong>_

_**Extraordinary, juice like a strawberry**_  
><em><strong>Money to burn baby, all of the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cut to fade is me, fade to cut is she<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come juggle with me, I say everytime<strong>_

« Je ne l'avais pas vu autant rire depuis longtemps « Carole disait subitement attirant les regards de tout le monde vers Bonnie qui imitait Seth dansait en faisant n'importe quoi. Alaric, Soul, Nicolas et Tyler froncèrent les sourcilles confus totalement confus en voyant Bonnie qui était morte de rire, mais vraiment morte de rire et en plus de ça, elle était en train de danser comme lui s'ne foutant totalement des autres. Elle s'amusa à faire exactement les mêmes pas que lui.

« Vous n'avez rien compris, Seth est le genre de gars qui fait craquer toute les filles, c'est sa manière de drague, l'humour « Carole déclara connaissant bien Seth. Les gars la regardèrent tous puis regardèrent Seth totalement paumé par la réaction des filles et notamment Bonnie. Alaric prît subitement son portable et décida de filmer.

« Ça c'est un moment mémorable « il déclara tandis que les autres regardaient Bonnie qui faisaient exactement les mêmes pas de Seth qui souriait voyant qu'elle faisait l'effort d'être dans son délire. Si cela semblait être de l'effort, pour elle ce moment tout con la faisait oublié le reste .Seth prît la main de Bonnie et la fît tourner sur elle-même puis la rapprocha de lui. Il la regarda sourire surpris

« Tu sais sourire toi « Seth disait à une Bonnie qui bougea son corps en osmose avec lui.

« Tu ne me connais pas «

« J'ai remarqué que les seuls fois où tu as souris c'était lorsque tu espérais une information de ma part « Il avoua ayant remarqué tout en regardant Bonnie qui souriait. Il la fît encore tourné sur elle-même. Il prît les deux mains de Bonnie et les deux échangèrent de place en croisant leur main. Il prît Bonnie par la taille et lui prît l'autre main bougeant son corps.

« Ok peut être « Elle avoua sous les yeux de Seth tout en bougeant avec lui. Ils restèrent à se fixer ce qui gêna Bonnie.

« Quoi ? « Elle demanda sous les yeux de Seth

« Pourquoi tu mènes ta petite enquête sur Train Heatnet ? » Il demanda honnêtement surprenant Bonnie qui ne pensait pas qu'il allait revenir sur ça.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant puisqu'il n'y a pas de descendants de Train Heartnet et que ma recherche personnelle n'a plus d'importance « Elle déclara honnêtement ne voulant pas vraiment répondre à Seth ce que celui-ci remarqua.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, mais j'accepte « Il déclara. Bonnie resta à le fixer

« Le professeur Harms t'a qualifié de bizarre plus tôt dans la journée ? En fait pour être exacte, il a dit que tu es un peu spéciale pourquoi il a dit ça ? » Elle demanda ayant retenu étrangement cette phrase du professeur. Seth sourît puis hocha la tête, il allait parler, mais quelqu'un arriva à côté d'eux les interrompant.

_**Here comes the hotstepper, murderer**_  
><em><strong>I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dial emergency number, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still love you like that, murderer<strong>_

_**Nah, na na na nah... it's how we do it man**_  
><em><strong>Nah, na na na nah...<strong>_

_**Start like a jackrabbit, finish in front of it**_  
><em><strong>On the night is jack , that's it, understand?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the daddy of the mack daddy<strong>_  
><em><strong>His are left in gold, maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't no homie gonna play me, top celebrity man<strong>_

« Hey je peux t'emprunter cette danse » Kate disait à Bonnie tout en la poussant surprenant Seth qui s'apprêtait à aller la voir pour lui demander si cela allait, mais Kate entoura ses bras autour du cou de Seth rapprochant son corps de lui, l'empêchant carrément de respirer.

« Je dois respirer là « Seth essaya de dire en repoussant Kate, mais celle-ci restait à le coller. Bonnie s'approcha de Kate

« Kate lâche le «Elle déclara voyant que celle-ci était en train d'étouffer légèrement Seth qui essayait de la repousser. Bonnie prît subitement le bras de Kate et la dégagea de Seth puis regarda Kate.

« Allez viens danse avec moi « Elle allait s'approcher de Seth, mais celui-ci recula tout en mettant sa main sur son cou surprise se demandant comment elle avait pu l'emprisonner à ce point. Bonnie s'approcha de Kate puis mît ses mains sur ses bras tout en regardant Seth qui avait l'air troublé.

« Désolé, elle est dû genre à vouloir m'ennuyer «

« On doit aller au toilette « Bonnie se mît à dire ayant compris. Elle prît Kate par la main puis l'emmena avec elle laissant Seth.

« Ca va ? » Ethan demanda en regardant Seth qui restait à toucher son cou. Seth resta à ne rien dire, il regarda en direction de Bonnie voyant que celle-ci emmenait Kate au toilette. Elles entrèrent aux toilettes puis Bonnie plaqua Kate contre le lavabo et regarda ses yeux pour voir qu'elle était hypnotisée.

_**Murderer, I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer**_  
><em><strong>Excuse me mister officer, murderer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still love you like that, murderer<strong>_

_**No no we don't die, yes we mul-ti-ply**_  
><em><strong>Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Act like you know, G go, I know what Bo don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Touch them up and go, uh-oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ch-ch-chang chang<strong>_

_**Nah, na na na nah... yeah man**_  
><em><strong>Nah, na na na nah...right<strong>_

« Damon j'imagine « Bonnie déclara, mais dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, elle entendît la voix de Damon.

« Tout suite les grands mots « Il déclara forçant Bonnie à se retourner pour regarder celui-ci qui était posé contre la porte. Il haussa les épaules

« Je dois avouer que c'était marrant « Il continua face à une Bonnie qui ne partageait pas vraiment son humour.

« Libère là « Bonnie disait ne pouvant la libérer de son hypnotisme, le seul moyen était de la faire souffrir, mais elle voulait éviter ça. Damon s'approcha

« Ok « Il disait puis regarda Kate.

« Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Seth en lui disant que tu as fais ça pour embêter Bonnie et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher d'elle sinon tu le tues « Il déclara en souriant, mais il perdit son sourire lorsque Bonnie posa sa main sur son torse pour le plaquer contre le lavabo à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas marrant ce genre d'hypnotisme arrête « Elle déclara à un Damon qui resta à la regarder surpris par son geste et aussi par son sérieux.

« Relaxe, c'était une blague, essaye de sourire un peu tu te souviens encore comment on fait ? » Damon demanda en retirant la main de Bonnie de son torse. Elle se retourna puis s'arrêta en voyant que Kate était partie. Bonnie regarda ensuite Damon

« C'est quoi ton problème au juste « elle demanda. Damon se mît à rire.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il te plaît, tu peux trouver mieux « il déclara sous le regard de Bonnie qui restait à le fixer. Elle se mît à sourire le trouvant hallucinant, oui hallucinant c'était le mot.

« C'est si dur pour toi d'imaginer que je puisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre « Elle demanda remarquant à quel point Damon semblait sûre de lui. Damon resta à ne rien dire

« Tu veux que je te réponde franchement « Il demanda en s'approchant de Bonnie qui resta à le fixer.

« Oui » Il déclara pas du tout dupe. Bonnie ne pourrait jamais le duper, jamais.

« Parce que toi et moi on est pareils « Il déclara face à une Bonnie qui restait paralysé se demandant qu'est ce qu'il allait lui sortir ? Elle n'état pas dupe, elle avait grandi, elle avait que la suite n'allait pas être une déclaration ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait, cela pouvait être tout sauf ce qu'elle espérait entendre.

« Ton père, Alaric, Stefan pensent que tu es capable de tourner la page, que tu es en train de tourner la page, mais tu veux savoir ce que je vois « Bonnie secoua la tête

« Je ne veux pas savoir « Elle allait partir, mais Damon la prît par le bras et la força à se mettre en face de lui ce qu'elle fît, mais elle ne le regarda pas sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu ne tourne pas la page tout comme tu ne te bat pas pour avoir une fin heureuse. Tu es en train de signer ton arrêt de mort et c'est pour ça que tu t'enferme dans la solitude parce que tu sais. Tu sais qu'à la fin soit c'est Wyatt, soit c'est toi. Tu ne crois plus en rien Bonnie. Tu ne t'amuse pas, tu t'efforces de ne pas penser à autre chose que le surnaturel tout ça parce que tu organises ton propre suicide et ça me tue de voir que personne ne le voit et tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu me reproche de te laisser tomber, d'avoir perdu espoir alors que tu ressens la même chose sauf que tu es plus hypocrite que moi et que tu arrives à le feindre facilement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi « Damon déclara attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Elle resta à le regarder un moment

« Résultat des courses, je n'arrive plus à vivre bien, qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire en me disant ça ? » Bonnie demanda ne niant pas ça. Damon resta à la regarder

« Tu veux que je me sente mal, tu veux que je te remercie pour ton observation qu'est ce que tu veux Damon ? « Elle continua en regardant Damon intensément

« Dit moi clairement les choses tu veux bien, tu es douée à ça normalement, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » Elle demanda à un Damon qui ne savait pas la réponse. Elle resta à le fixer puis hocha la tête

« C'est ce que je me disais, tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ce que tu veux ? « Elle déclara puis passa à côté de Damon pour s'en aller. Elle ouvra la porte et la claqua puis avança à travers la foule agacé pour rejoindre le bar. C'était peut être sa place, c'était sûrement sa place, derrière les choses. Elle ne le blâmait parce qu'il avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse la remarque. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un la fasse se sentir plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu es ami avec Kate ? » Seth demanda confus après avoir reçu la menace de mort de Kate. Il arrêta Bonnie qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Non écoute désolé, mais je dois retourner au travail en tout cas merci « Bonnie déclara puis passa à côté de Seth qui se retourna confus pour regarder Bonnie. Il resta à la fixer

« Bien c'était sympa aussi « Il disait à lui-même.

« Je propose qu'on danse, Liz « Alaric se mît à dire en se levant du banc. Liz allait reprendre un verre mais elle s'arrêta en voyant une main tendue vers elle. Elle regarda la main d'Alaric puis celui-ci et se mît à rire.

« Je suis peut être un peu soul, mais il est hors de question que je danse, mais c'était bien marrant « Elle déclara puis bu encore un shoot sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« Allez venez, c'est bon là, vous amusez un peu en plus je ne peux pas danser tout seul ça fait ringard et Carole a déjà Nicolas « Alaric disait. Liz sourît tout en reprenant un verre.

« Il reste Tyler et Soul « Elle déclara avec un léger sourire en regardant Tyler et Soul qui la regardèrent ne trouvant pas cette image marrante. Alaric la prît par le bras

« Allez, vous allez vous lâcher un peu « Il déclara emmenant Liz qui restait choquée.

« Hey je suis armée «

« Vous n'êtes même pas en service « Alaric disait en l'emmenant sur la piste sous le regard souriant de tout le monde. Soul perdît petit à petit son sourire

« Oh je me sens pas bien « Il déclara subitement puis se leva. Il s'éloigna de la table pour se diriger vers les toilettes, mais il tituba. Il s'arrêta puis ferma les yeux et les ré ouvra espérant retrouver une vue correcte. Il allait avancer, mais il se tint à une autre table.

« Je suis là « Il sentît subitement Tyler qui le força à mettre son bras autour de son cou. Soul avança

« Merci « Il disait supportant pas très bien l'alcool. Tyler et Soul marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au toilette. Il emmena Soul jusqu'au toilette puis Soul accourra vers la cabine et vomi tout l'alcool ingurgitait. Il resta près de la cuvette un moment puis s'assît à côté posant son dos contre la cabine. Tyler resta debout à regarder Soul

« Ca va ? » Tyler demanda. Soul resta silencieux un moment à fixer le plafond essayant de retrouver son souffle et sa conscience qui était légèrement altéré par l'alcool, mais même si sa conscient était un peu dégradé, il était toujours conscient du fait qu'il n'était plus, qu'il n'était plus Soul. Le Soul qu'il a toujours été, le Soul, Loup Garou.

« L'alcool n'a rien changé « Soul disait en regardant le plafond blasé. Il resta à fixer le plafond sous les yeux inquièt de Tyler qui savait parfaitement que Soul était profondément troublé par sa condition d'humain. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il était en train de perdre son identité et c'était dure pour lui de se dire ça. Tyler s'approcha puis s'assît posant son dos contre l'autre mur de la cabine en face de Soul.

« Désolé « Tyler se mît à dire attirant le regard de Soul en sa direction.

« Si je t'avais confiance, si j'avais confiance en notre amitié j'aurais su que tu ne m'avais pas laissé tombé, que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, c'est de ma faute « Tyler déclara sous le regard de Soul qui restait à le fixer sans rien dire.

« Si j'ava…. »

« J'avais prévu de ne pas revenir « Soul déclara interrompant Tyler qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux et sa bouche en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce que Soul lui dise ça. Tyler sentît ses yeux devenir humide, mais il se retint ne s'attendant pas à réagir comme ça à une simple phrase, mais elle faisait mal et Soul savait.

« Le Lycanthrope est arrivé après que je t'ai laissé tombé j'aurais pu revenir bien avant et je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de ma fierté de Loup Garou « Soul continua voyant que ce qu'il avait dit avait fait mal à Tyler. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait entendre, savoir que Soul pensait réellement à le laisser tombé alors qu'il commençait à penser que c'était parce qu'un Lycanthrope était dans sa tête, mais non le Lycanthrope n'était pas responsable des problèmes dans leur relation seuls eux l'étaient.

« J'ai voulu revenir, mais je ne savais pas si tu allais accepter le fait que j'ai réagi puérilement, qu'au lieu d'être là lorsque Bonnie en avait besoin, je me suis permis de la juger, je me suis permis de vous laissez tombé et je m'en suis voulu horriblement » Soul déclara ne voulant pas que Tyler lui en veule. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il montrait rarement ses émotions et encore moins ses sentiments, mais il tenait à Tyler et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Je m'en suivi voulu d'avoir laissé tombé ma famille parce que mine de rien c'est ce qu'on est. Tu es ma famille Tyler » Soul s'arrêta un moment puis parla

« et j'ai dû mal à accepter d'être humain parce que j'ai peur de te perdre définitivement. Maintenant qu'on est des entités différentes, j'ai peur qu'on ne soit plus comme avant « Tyler resta encore plus sans voix surpris que Soul lui avoue ce qu'il ressente, que Soul ressente ça, que Soul ressente exactement la même chose que lui.

« On était une famille parce que comme tu as pu le voir, les choses ont bien changé depuis ton absence « Tyler se mît à dire en souriant ne trouvant que ça à dire. Soul se mît à sourire

« Oué c'est vrai » Il déclara. Les deux perdirent petit à petit leur sourire puis Soul parla

« Tout ça pour te dire que c'est à toi de me pardonner et non l'inverse «

« Pas besoin « Tyler se mît à dire interrompant Soul.

« Tu ne me perdras pas même maintenant. Toi et moi on sera toujours une seule et même personne peu importe qu'un Lycanthrope s'en soit pris à toi. Tu es celui qui me connait le mieux et ça ne changera jamais. On est Soul et Tyler. « Il déclara à un Soul qui ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tyler lui dise ça. Il resta paralysé

« Pleure pas hein, ce n'est pas parce que tu es humain que tu peux te le permettre « Il continua pour faire rire Soul qui rigola

« Jamais de la vie « Soul déclara en rigolant. Tyler et lui rigolèrent un moment jusqu'à que Soul parle.

« En fait désolé pour Caroline » Soul déclara à Tyler qui arrêta de rire subitement.

Damon était en train de boire encore une fois tout en regardant Bonnie qui avait repris son travail. Elle débarrassait les tables et rien qu'en voyant sa manière de débarrasser les tables, il savait qu'il avait énervé, qu'elle était énervée. Peut être qu'il tai tallé loin en se permettant de faire ce genre de remarque, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'allait pas se forcer à croire qu'elle arrivait à tourner la page alors qu'il savait parfaitement que non. Il n'allait pas faire l'hypocrite en lui donnant espoir que c'était possible alors que non. Il n'allait pas vouloir qu'elle tourne la page alors qu'il n'y tenait pas spécialement non en réalité il n'y tenait pas beaucoup et c'était pour ça qu'il allait vers elle, qu'il se montrer parfois agaçant comme il avait été tout à l'heure parce qu'au moins elle ne l'oubliait pas. Il lui rappelait qu'il était là, c'était hypocrite et égoïste, mais il était comme ça. Il devait avouer aussi que la voir danser avec l'autre gars l'avait énervé et c'était aussi ça qui avait joué sur son discours. Damon restait à boire dos au bar, les coudes posés sur le bar et regardait à travers la foule qui dansait Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches avec ces Slaves, mais renonce à eux « Stefan se mît à dire attirant le regard de Damon vers Stefan qui était à côté de lui.

« Et je dirais rien à Bonnie « Stefan déclara honnêtement. Damon ne dît rien un moment.

« Je ne peux pas tout comme je ne peux pas te laisser le dire à Bonnie, ça la détruira « Damon avoua ayant oublié aussi ça.

« Ça la détruira ou ça te détruira « Stefan demanda sachant pertinemment que Damon ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça de Bonnie, il s'inquiétait surtout et avant tout pour lui.

« Laisse-moi du temps « Damon se mît à dire en se tournant vers Stefan.

« Pour quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu espères obtenir d'eux « Stefan demanda. Damon resta à le fixer puis se mît à sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre » Stefan tourna sa tête vers Katherine qui était en train de danser puis regarda Damon.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'ils t'ont aidé avec tes problèmes de sang. Katherine me l'a dit « Stefan continua voyant la surprise au fur et à mesure de sa phrase qui se dessinait sur le visage de Damon.

« Si c'est ça le problème, tes problèmes de sang, je peux t'aider, Bonnie et moi pouvons t'aider « Stefan continua ce qui fît rire Damon qui se demandait si Stefan s'entendait parler parfois. Il bu tout en rigolant.

« Après m'avoir laissé seuls pendant des mois « Damon déclara

« J'avais besoin de vous cet été et aucun d'entre vous n'était là alors va y va dire ça à Bonnie aussi, va lui dire que pendant que je mourrais de faim, que pendant des mois dont j'en ai aucun souvenir à cause de mon état inconscient, elle n'était pas là comme tu n'étais pas là. Vas y va la voir et dis lui ça, dit lui que la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de m'allier avec des gens qui m'ont porté un intérêt que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de me porter « Damon déclara en pointant Bonnie du doigt. Stefan resta à fixer Bonnie puis regarda Damon qui semblait enervé. Stefan resta à le fixer ne sachant pas quoi dire parce qu'il s'en voulait déjà assez pour ça, il s'en voulait.

« On a tous des tords, mais cela ne t'autorise pas à perdre espoir et à pactiser avec ces gens « Damon resta à fixer Stefan un moment puis rigola encore plus ne pensant pas qu'il rigolerait autant aujourd'hui.

« Personne a de l'espoir même Bonnie Stefan, grandis c'est fini le temps des bisounours, maintenant c'est la réalité de la vie, la réalité qu'il ya des choses qui nous dépassent et que l'espoir n'est pas admis pour des gens comme nous « Damon déclara. Stefan allait parler, mais il s'arrêta en entendant Jeremy derrière le bar.

« Où est Elena ? je ne la trouve pas depuis tout à l'heure « Damon et Stefan regardèrent Jeremy puis tournèrent la tête pour regarder en direction de la piste de danse, mais ils ne virent personne. Stefan prît son portable une fois qu'il entendît son portable puis vît un message de Katherine.

« J'en ai repéré, je l'ai attire en direction de chez Elena, je m'en occupe « Katherine avait écrit sous les yeux de Stefan qui soupira. Stefan montra le message à Damon. Celui-ci bu son verre d'une traite puis soupira.

« A quoi elle joue « Damon disait.

« ca va ? » Nicolas demanda à sa fille lorsque celle-ci débarrassait leur table ayant besoin de s'occuper. Bonnie hocha la tête sans le regarder

« Oui ca va » Bonnie répondit dans sa barbe ce qui intrigua Carole et Nicolas qui étaient les seuls à table. Nicolas resta à la fixer puis comprît que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant qu'elle semblait énervée, contrariée, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, tous se voyait dans ses yeux. Bonnie arrêta subitement de ranger lorsqu'elle sentît la main de son père sur son bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il demanda l'attirant vers lui la forçant à s'asseoir à côté de lui ce qu'elle fît. Elle s'assît à côte de lui et celui-ci prît le bac à Bonnie pour le mettre sur le côté.

« Parle moi je suis là tu sais « Il continua sous le regard de Carole qui voyait à son tour que quelque chose troublait Bonnie. Bonnie tourna sa tête vers son père subitement.

« Comment tu fais pour vivre ta vie comme si de rien était alors qu'à la fin j'ai une chance sur 2 de mourir « Bonnie déclara en regardant son père qui ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle dise.

« Comment je pourrais appelez Sameh alors qu'à la fin j'ai 1 chance sur 2 de mourir « Elle demanda ensuite attirant la surprise de Carole et Nicolas.

« Comment ces gens peuvent penser à vivre alors qu'ils ont une chance sur deux de mourir « Bonnie se mît à dire en montant le ton paralysant Nicolas et Carole. Voila pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à vivre, elle n'arrivait pas parce qu'elle savait qu'à la fin elle avait peur de chance de vivre et c'était horrible à dire, mais Damon avait raison. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir, plus maintenant. Comment penser à vivre lorsque l'espoir n'y est plus.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça, prendre des risques de m'infliger des douleurs qui ne guérirons pas « Bonnie continua parlant du fait de ressentir, ressentir des sentiments, ressentir des événements, es fêtes, des émotions, ressentir simplement quelque chose autre que la fin, que la destruction, que ce qu'elle voyait à la fin de cette histoire. Elle se battait oui, mais Damon avait raison cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle croyait pour autant à une fin heureuse. Nicolas resta à la fixer comprenant mieux pourquoi elle ne semblait pas du tout optimiste ce matin lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il envisageait d'épouser Carole. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait s'infliger ça dans le cas où la fin ne serait pas heureuse. Pour Bonnie il était dangereux d'être heureux maintenant au risque de perdre ce bonheur après. Trop de fois elle avait vécu ça, mais cette fois-ci c'était différend parce qu'auparavant elle avait eu l'espoir d'une fin heureuse avec Damon, elle savait qu'elle se battait pour ça, mais là elle n'avait plus Damon, elle n'avait plus l'espoir d'être avec lui et elle ne se battait pas pour elle, mais pour les autres alors commet se rassurer qu'elle finira bien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » Nicolas demanda subitement attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui. Elle resta les yeux ouverts

« Tu veux qu'on pleure, tu veux qu'on déprime, tu crois que le temps passez plus vite ou qu'il sera moins douloureux si nous faisions ça « Son père demanda. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Bonnie qui était posé sur la table.

« Ça me tue de te voir trimer pour une cause que personne ne voit « Son père déclara honnêtement. Il faisait semblant que l'histoire de Bonnie ne l'atteignait pas, il faisait semblant que rien d'inhabituel risquait d'arriver, il relativisait les choses parce que sinon il ne survivrait pas et c'était ce que Bonnie était sensée faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas et résultat des courses, elle arrivait à peine à vivre et à survivre. Si sa survie était encore fragile à cause de Wyatt, elle pouvait au moins faire en sorte de vivre non ? C'était ce que lui lui souhaitait. Il voulait qu'elle n'ait aucun regret, que peu importe sa fin, elle puisse se dire qu'elle avait une vie rempli de moments heureux.

«Mais comprend moi si les rôles étaient inversés, tu peux comprendre que je veux que tu essayes de vivre comme une fille de ton âge essaye, ne voudrait tu pas la même chose pour moi « Nicolas déclara à une Bonnie qui sentît ses yeux s'humidifiaient sachant parfaitement qu'elle était encore celle qui avait tord dans l'histoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à appeler Sameh de peur de ce qui lui arriverait après, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour lui, elle n'arrivait à rien et c'était en rien la faute des autres, c'était complètement sa faute, pas celle de Damon, pas celle de Wyatt seulement elle. Nicolas se rapprocha de Bonnie qui le regardait.

« Si tu n'arrives à tourner ne serait-ce qu'une page de ton histoire, tu vas finir comme Klaus, Lester, ou encore Angel et regarde où ça les a menaient tout ça » Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand tout comme Carole qui trouvait qu'il avait des bons mots, qu'il était doué pour réconforter et surtout que ce qu'il disait était complètement vrai.

« Tu as besoin de vivre pour te battre et pour savoir pourquoi tu te bats parce que c'est pour ça Bonnie que tu te bats, tu te bats pour vivre, tu te bats pour pouvoir vivre avec les gens que tu vis, et plus tu profiteras d'eux, plus tu seras forte. La plupart des êtres que tu as rencontrés ne l'ont pas réalisé, mais ce sont les gens qui te font vivre qui te donnent la force « Nicolas disait attirant une larme à Bonnie. Bonnie se mît à sourire tout en essuyant une larme n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était touchée par ce que son père lui disait, touché parce qu'il avait raison.

« Désolé « Elle déclara n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle pleurait à cause de ce que son père avait dit.

« Ho la revenante alors il est où ton cavalier « Alaric se mît à dire en arrivant aevc Liz pour s'asseoir à table. Alric et Liz remarquèrent les yeux humides de Bonnie ce qui les inquièta.

« Ca va ? » Liz demanda. Bonnie regarda les deux puis son père qui la fixait.

« Merci beaucoup « Elle déclara à son père qui s'approcha d'elle et posa un bisou sur le front de sa fille.

« je suis là « Il déclara puis la regarda

« Puis tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris hein Alaric, montre lui la vidéo « Nicolas déclara voulant décontracter sa fille qui restait à le fixer n'arrivant pas ç croire qu'elle avait une personne aussi adorable à côte d'elle depusi tout ce temps et que parfois elle semblait l'oublier. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous cool avec elle, Alaric, Liz, Tyler, Carole. Oui ils étaient otus avec elle. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées env oyant la vidéo que son père montrait sur le portable d'Alaric. Elle resta à se regarder puis mît ses mains sur sa bouche choqué

« C'est moi ? » Elle demanda retrouvant qui elle était. Elle leva la tête pour les regarder puis se cacha derrière ses mains n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait osé danser comme ça.

« Oh la honte «

« On ne pensait pas que tu t'entendrais avec Seth Smith « Nicolas avoua en regardant Bonnie et Seth qui semblaient se taper de bons délires. Bonnie regarda son père confuse parce qu'étrangement dans sa manière de dire ça, il semblait bien le connaitre.

« Tu le connais bien ? « Elle demanda à son père, mais Carole répondit à sa place.

« C'est le jeune homme dont on t'a parlé tu sais « Carole se mît à dire intriguant Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Elle demanda confuse ayant l'impression qu'ils essayaient de lui dire quelque chose. Nicolas regarda les alentours pour voir Seth qui était à l'entrée avec Ethan, les deux étaient en train de mettre leur veste se disant qu'ils pourraient continuer la soirée ailleurs.

« C'est celui dont je t'ai parlé cet été tu sais. Je t'ai parlé d'un jeune homme qui avait découvert que son père n'était pas son père et donc qui a eu une obsession sur ses origines « Nicolas déclara légèrement agacé de se rendre compte que Bonnie ne l'écoutait aps beaucoup en fin de compte. Bonnie resta à réfléchir puis ouvra les yeux en grand se souvenant de cette histoire, l'histoire d'une jeune homme qui avait découvert cet été que son père dont il pensait être e fils biologique n'était pas son père et du coup cela avait crée beaucoup de conflit dans la famille.

« Attends, tu me parlais du Seth et du doyen cet été « Elle demanda en regardant son père qui hocha la tête

« Oui, Seth a eu une obsession sur ses origines et a essayé de retracer son arbre généalogique ce qui a crée des tensions entre Seth et Jonathan, Seth et Evan « Bonnie resta à regarder un moment en face d'elle.

« C'était quand ? »

« Cet été avant qu'il parte à la Nouvelle Orléan « Nicolas déclara. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand puis regarda en direction de l'entrée pour regarder Seth. Elle resta à le fixer un long moment puis regarda son père.

« Oh mon dieu » Elle déclara attirant le regard confus de tout le monde. Elle se releva faisant vite les liens.

« C'est lui « Elle déclara subitement puis se leva de sa chaise et courra en direction du parking. Seth et Ethan allaient monter dans la voiture, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant Bonnie.

« Seth « Celle-ci cria en se mettant en face de la voiture. Seth resta à la regarder

« Le service est court avec toi « Celui-ci déclara.

« C'est toi n'est ce pas ? » Bonnie déclara à un Seth qui restait à ne rien dire ne comprenant pas tout comme Ethan

« Tu es le descendant de Train Heartnet « Bonnie révéla s'attendant à une réaction de Seth, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Il déclara puis allait monter dans sa voiture, mais Bonnie s'approcha et lui prît le bras.

« Je crois que tu es en danger « Bonnie déclara sous les yeux de Seth qui restait à la regarder confus. Bonnie allait parler, mais elle se retrouva projeté contre un arbre. Elle tomba par terre sous les yeux choqués de Seth et Ethan qui allaient se dirigeaient vers elle pour l'aider, mais Ethan se retrouva à son tour projeté au loin.

« Ethan « Seth cria. Il allait bouger, mais il vît un homme avec une casquette en face de lui. Celui-ci prît Seth par le cou et le releva ne le faisant pas toucher le sol.

« On va faire une expérience toi et moi « Il déclara puis montra ses yeux rouges à Seth qui essaya de se débattre ce qui fît sourire Collin qui rapprocha Seth de lui et dès que Seth croisa son regard de près, il se mît à hurler sentant ses os se fracturaient. Il voyait des images qui déferlaient dans tous les sens n'arrivant pas à bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit, tous ce qui voyait c'était la douleur. Il sentait sa respiration se couper à cause de la douleur qui étaient insupportable.

**« Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter « Il déclara en tenant le pendentif. Les chauves-souris s'arrêtèrent subitement en même temps restant face à lui à voler sur place, mais très vite leur direction changèrent et elles se réunirent ensemble formant un tourbillon. Elles disparurent pour laisser apparaître leur vraie forme.**

**« Vous devriez savoir que cette moitié de pierre que vous avez n'est pas assez puissante pour me contrôler « Collin déclara en montrant ses yeux rouges. **

**« Les sorcières ont eu la naïveté de croire qu'elle pouvait, vous y croyez naïve comme elles sont, elles nous ont demandé de tuer les gardianes ce que nous sommes obligé de faire, mais mon objectif premier c'est cette foutu pierre « Il déclara en regardant la pierre de Alexander **

**«Alors il faudra me passer sur le corps et même si cette pierre n'est pas capable de te contrôler, je vois qu'elle peut contrôler tes transformations « Il déclara en parlant de ses chauves-souris. **

**« Finissons en alors « Collin déclara et arriva à une vitesse indescriptible vers Alexander, mais celui-ci lui planta son épée avant que Collin ne puisse s'approcher de trop près. Le corps de Collin s'évapora en chauves-souris puis se reforma au loin en face du jeune prêtre. Collin rigola ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. **

**« Explique moi comment tu comptes me tuer alors qu'avant même que ta lame transperce mon cœur celui-ci se démultiplie « Collin déclara. **

**« Comme tu viens de le dire je viserais avant qu'il se démultiplie « Il déclara puis courra vers Collin mais celui-ci resta à le regarder courir en sa direction. Il esquiva les coups d'épée d'Alexander tout en reculant et en se baissant tandis que les coups de celui-ci devenaient plus tranchant, plus meurtrier. Collin resta à regarder le pendentif tout en esquissant ses coups. Il stoppa subitement l'épée d'Alexander avec ses deux mains et regarda celui-ci. **

**« Je propose qu'on se montre équitable toi et moi « Il déclara puis brisa l'épée d'Alexander qui se retrouva projeté au loin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir que Collin arriva derrière lui et lui donna un coup de pied tellement puissant qu'il percuta une maison la détruisant. Alexander se releva avec difficulté. Il sourît tout en essuyant sa bouche. Il cracha du sang puis rigola sous les yeux de Collin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rigolait.**

**« Les sorcières vont ont baisé comme elles nous ont tous baisé « Il se permit de dire attirant la curiosité du Slave en face de lui qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. **

**« Vous êtes des Slaves, des armes, des spectres, vous ne pouvez pas toucher à ça « Il déclara puis lança le pendentif à Collin qui fronça les sourcilles. Celui-ci le rattrapa,, mais le pendentif traversa sa main. **

**« Le seul moyen pour vous d'être libre c'est qu'on en décide ainsi tant qu'elles ne l'auront pas décidé vous serez sous leur ordre et de toi à moi tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont vous libérer « Alexander disait face à un Collin qui restait à regarder le pendentif les yeux grands ouverts. Il leva ensuite la tête en direction d'Alexander sentant une colère indescriptible montait en lui. Les sorcières étaient vraiment des salopes se disait-il. **

**« Alors tu vas me libérer et si je dois te torturer pour ça alors je le ferais « Il déclara puis courra. Le prêtre allait lui donner un coup de poing, mais Collin le rattrapa à une vitesse puis lui fît un croche patte mettant Alexander à genou. Il sortît ses canines et allait le mordre, mais Alexander se releva. Il prît Collin par le cou l'étranglant surprenant celui-ci qui essayait de se libérer, mais il n'arrivait pas. Alexander posa sa main sur le cœur de Collin et récita une formule. De la chaleur se dégagea de sa main. Collin hurla paralysé tout en entendant Alexander récitait des paroles. Celui-ci continua à marmonner face à un Collin qui ne pouvait rien faire trop paralysé. **

**Alexander n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir qu'il sentît quelqu'un derrière lui, cette personne n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer qu'Alexander se dégagea de Collin sur le côté. Il se releva et regarda l'homme en question qui était en train d'aider son ami à se relever. Le jeune prêtre resta à regarder la personne comprenant ce qu'il était rien qu'en voyant sa carrure. C'était un Lycanthrope. Il avait les cheveux blonds mi long mi court. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux pour mieux voir le prêtre. **

**« Je rêve où tu étais en train de m'exorciser « Collin déclara ayant sentit son âme disparaitre petit à petit. L'autre homme, le Lycanthrope resta à fixer Alexander silencieusement.**

**Alexander regarda les deux Slaves n'aimant pas la situation dans laquelle il était, déjà un Slave c'était dure à gérer alors deux, c'était pire. Il ferma donc les yeux puis les ré ouvrèrent faisant apparaître à son tour des yeux rouges. Collin et le Lycanthrope reculèrent et virent deux gargouilles qui atterrirent à côté du prêtre. Les Slaves regardèrent les gargouilles n'aimant pas ces petites bêtes. Les deux gargouilles regardèrent les Slaves puis crachèrent de l'eau forçant les deux Slaves à se séparer. Alexander resta à regarder en face de lui un moment se demandant où étaient les Slaves, lorsqu'il entendît des bruits à l'intérieur de l'église. Il se retourna subitement puis ouvra les portes de l'église et s'arrêta en voyant le Lycanthrope tenir son fils d'une main. **

**M83 : Oblivion **

_Depuis que je suis jeune , je savais que je vous trouve _  
><span><em>Mais notre amour était une chanson , chantée par un cygne mourant <em>

Seth était en train de hurler le martyr sous les yeux rouges de Collin jusqu'à que Collin sentît quelqu'un le prendre par la taille et l'emmena au sol sur le côté. Seth tomba subitement au sol sur le ventre assommé par la torture à la fois psychologique et physiologique de Collin. Ce dernier regarda sur le côté et sourît en voyant le corps de la sorcière à côté de lui en train de se relever. Elle avait vraiment osé l'attaquer se disait Collin. Bonnie n'eut malheureusement pas eu le temps de se relever entièrement à cause de Collin qui lui prît la jambe et la vît voltiger en direction du panneau électrique dont l'affiche publicitaire représentait un couple dans leur lit sur lequel il y avait écrit _« Faite l'amour pas la guerre » _Bonnie plaqua brutalement cette affiche publicitaire. Le panneau électrique grésilla. Bonnie tomba au sol. Elle gémit de douleur en regardant le ciel, et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant que le panneau s'apprêtait à tomber sur elle. Elle fît une roulade sur le côté et se retrouva allongée sur le ventre tandis que le panneau électrique plaqua le sol faisant voltiger le verre. Collin resta à fixer Bonnie surpris de voir qu'elle semblait déterminée surtout lorsqu'il la vît se relever. Elle essuya sa bouche qui était en sang puis regarda Collin qui était étonné de voir que les blessures de Bonnie étaient en train de guérir. Elle avait vraiment le pouvoir du conseil se disait-il.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire un deal, tu me laisses m'occuper de lui et je te laisse tranquille toi et tes amis ca te va ?« Collin déclara en déployant les bras tout en regardant Bonnie qui hocha la tête.

« Je préfère le deal où tu devras passer sur mon corps pour pouvoir le toucher « Bonnie disait en montrant Seth qui était allongé assommé par la torture de Collin. Le Slave et elle restèrent à se fixer un moment jusqu'à que Collin sentît les vitres des voitures se pétaient. Il vît le verre survolaient autour de lui. Il regarda les alentours se montrant étonné jusqu'à qu'il vît tous les éclats de verre se diriger vers lui. Ils formèrent un énorme pieu. Cet énorme pieu se planta subitement dans le cœur sans qu'il ait la possibilité de le voir. Il resta choqué les yeux grands ouverts avant que son corps disparaisse pour laisser place à des chauves-souris qui se dirigèrent vers Bonnie. Elle essaya de créer un bouclier, mais les chauves- souris l'attaquèrent, la mordant partout, sur le cou, sur le bras, les jambes. Elle essaya de se téléporter, mais elle n'arriva pas à cause des chauves souris qui avaient leur crocs encraient en elle. Les chauves-souris s'éloignèrent puis formèrent à eux tous seuls Collin qui se retrouva face à Bonnie. Il la prît par le cou puis la plaqua violement au sol faisant craquer le dos de Bonnie qui cria et cracha du sang. Il resta à la regarder et sourît

« Je ne me suis pas trompé tu es sur, j'aurai parié être en face d'une fille qui a le pouvoir du conseil, qu'est ce que tu as foutu tous ces mois« Il déclara en regardant Bonnie qui restait à le fixer. Bonnie secoua la tête

« Non tu ne t'es pas trompé « Elle déclara puis donna un coup de poing à Collin qui se retrouva propulsé au loin. Bonnie resta le poing serré légèrement surpris par l'énergie qui s'était concentrée dans son poing. Elle releva le haut de son corps, mais la vitesse du Slave était beaucoup trop intense, tellement intense qu'elle ne sentît même pas lorsqu'il la prît par le cou la faisant survoler le sol. Elle bougea ses jambes dans tous les sens tout en regardant Collin.

_Et dans la nuit , vous entendez m'appeler , tu m'entends appeler _  
><span><em>et dans vos rêves , vous me voyez tomber, tomber <em>  
><span><em>Respirez l' <em>  
><span><em>lumière je vais rester ici dans l'ombre <em>  
><span><em>en attente d'un signe , comme la marée pousse <em>  
><span><em>supérieur , et plus , et plus <em>  
><span><em>et quand les nuits si longtemps <em>

« Je vais te montrer ce que ton copain a vécu pendant tous ses mois, la torture tu veux la voir. Tu veux voir ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a ressenti » Le Slave déclara à une Bonnie qui le regardait les mains posés sur celle du Slave essayant de se libérer de lui. Bonnie vît les yeux du Slave devenir de plus en plus vif, étrangement les yeux noirs qu'il avait devinrent d'un rouge intense. Bonnie resta paralysée en regardant ses yeux rouges. Elle ne bougea pas, mais heureusement pour elle. Collin sentît un pieu dans son cœur. Il baissa sa tête pour voir un pieu puis se transforma en chauve souris pour réapparaitre plus loin derrière. Collin regarda le dos de la personne qui était en face de Bonnie. Bonnie allait tombée par terre, mais il la rattrapa sous les yeux de Collin qui rigola.

« ça fait un bail Nicklaus » Collin disait.

_**Alexander resta à regarder en face de lui un moment se demandant où étaient les Slaves, lorsqu'il entendît des bruits à l'intérieur de l'église. Il se retourna subitement puis ouvra les portes de l'église et s'arrêta en voyant le Lycanthrope tenir son fils d'une main. **_

**« Vos gargouilles ne peuvent faire deux choses en même temps, et il serait peut être temps de vous dire que cela ne nous empêche pas d'entrer dans les églises surtout lorsque les personnes qui nous contrôlent sont d'origines bienfaisance tel que les sorcières « Le Lycanthrope déclara en tenant Train par le cou qui essayait de se débattre de toute ses forces, mais la force du Lycanthrope était écrasante et chacun pouvait le voir. Angel allait se lever, mais Nicklaus le prît par le bras de suite voyant que ce petit avait l'air un peu trop nerveux à son gout. Angel avait beaucoup trop de tempérament pour son âge. **

**« Je ne te conseille pas « Nicklaus murmura au petit qui se calma en voyant le visage de l'hybride qui se montrait curieux. Il y avait donc des créatures qui pouvaient se prévaloir d'être plus forte que lui, il y avait donc des gens plus fort que lui. Voila ce qu'il se disait en voyant le Lycanthrope en face, ce Lycanthrope semblait puissant. Il suffisait de voir sa musculature pour le voir. **

**« Alors je propose que tu nous donnes notre indépendance avec cette pierre que tu as là, l'indépendance n'est ce pas pour ça que nous sommes tous là gardiane « Le Lycanthrope déclara en regardant Alan qui restait à le fixer. Le Lycanthrope les regarda et sourît s'adressant au gardiane. **

**« L'histoire aurait pu se finir autrement si tu t'étais chargé des hybrides « Le Lycanthrope disait en regardant Nicklaus. Angel tourna sa tête pour regarder Nicklaus subitement comprenant que c'était lui que son père ne voulait pas envoyer loin. C'était lui dont les sorcières voulaient se débarrasser avec les brèches de sa famille, c'était pour lui et à cause de lui que tout ça avait commencé. Nicklaus resta à regarder le gars en face qui lui rendît son regard. **

**« Personne ne t'as dit y compris les gens qui sont soi disant en train de t'aider pourquoi tu fais l'objet d'une malédiction pour emprisonner ton côté Loup Garou « Il déclara à un Klaus qui soupira fatigué qu'il soit l'objet de discussion, conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'un coup, il se retrouva en face du Loup Garou. Il le plaqua contre l'autel libérant Train de suite qui se dirigea vers Angel. Ce dernier ouvra les yeux en grand tout comme les autres surpris par la poigne de Nicklaus qui visiblement ne ressentait rien, aucune peur. **

**« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me prendre pour un con « Il déclara en regardant les yeux du Lycanthrope. Les yeux marrons du Lycanthrope devinrent subitement rouges sous les yeux de l'hybride qui restait à les fixer sans bouger.**

_Toutes les étoiles rappellent votre au revoir, au revoir votre _  
><span><em>et dans la nuit , vous entendrez m'appeler , vous entendrez m'appeler <em>  
><span><em>Et dans vos rêves , vous verrez nous tomber, tomber <em>

**« NE REGARDE PAS SES YEUX « Alan hurla en s'approchant de Nickaus, mais celui-ci se retourna et chacun virent les yeux du Loup Garou devenir jaune, vert. Ils virent Klaus se transformait subitement en Loup Garou et sautait pour se mettre devant d'Alan qui resta à regarder Nicklaus en reculant choqué de voir son pelage. Le plus surprenant pour Alan, c'était que l'hybride en face de lui avait le pelage d'un Loup Garou de l'Ardes sans sans rendre compte. Il n'était pas censé se transformer à cause de la malédiction, mais visiblement les Slaves pouvaient briser sa malédiction à travers un hypnotisme. **

**« Je ne peux peut être pas me transformer à cause de ta pierre, mais j'ai mon Loup Garou maintenant « Angel resta à regarder Nick un moment surpris de le voir sous cette forme. Il resta assis et allait s'approcher, mais Train lui prit le bras.**

**« Il n'est plus conscient laisse tomber « Train murmura voyant qu'Angel semblait tenir à ce Loup Garou. **

**« Alors maintenant reprenons, libérez-nous « Le Lycanthrope déclara en marchant derrière Klaus qui lui servait de guide, mais tous ce qu'il reçut comme réponse c'est Alexander qui arriva en furie tout en tenant son épée puis allait l'attaquer, mais nlaus lui sauta dessus. Alexander disparût à toute vitesse puis arriva derrière le Lycanthrope mais celui-ci rattrapa sa lame d'une main surprenant Alexander qui resta figé. La lame se brisa puis le Lycanthrope lui donna un chassé faisant voltiger Alexander, mais celui-ci fût très vite rattrapé par Alan qui s'était mit derrière lui. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux pour voir les autres prêtres qui étaient revenus. Ils étaient en train d'attaquer le Lycanthrope et Collin qui étaient dorénavant côte à côte. **

**« On doit éloigner les autres de ce lieu, occupe toi de l'évacuation, je me charge du reste « Alan déclara subitement en se mettant derrière le Lycanthrope. Train et les autres prêtres prirent chacun des enfants et des autres adultes puis les firent sortirent sous les yeux de Collin et du Lycanthrope qui allaient bouger, mais ils ne purent bouger car ils sentirent des particules de glace autour d'eux, mais dès que la particule de glace toucha leur peau et se répandu sur leur corps. Ils reculèrent, mais ils ne purent fuir nulle part en voyant que les particules étaient présentes dans toute la pièce. **

**« Nicklaus attaque les autres « Le Lycanthrope déclara et Klaus courra à toute vitesse courant après les autres qui s'étaient enfuie pour suivre les autres qui étaient dehors en train de courir le plus loin possible. **

**« Ne restez pas trop en place, sinon vous allez geler « Alan déclara en les regardant. Collin et son pote se regardèrent puis sourirent.**

**« Alors il suffit de bouger plus vite que ta glace « Collin déclara et disparut à toute vitesse pour donner plusieurs coups de poing, mais Alan lui bloqua avec son coude gelant le bras de Collin qui fronça les sourcille confus. Collin se ressaisit puis donna un coup de pied, mais il allait geler encore une fois alors Collin recula.**

**« Oh l'enfoiré « Il déclara voyant qu'à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce gardiane. Il lui gelait tous les membres cet enfoiré. Le Lycanthrope toucha Collin pour le dégeler puis avança.**

**« Je propose que tu vas voir Alexander et les autres et je m'occupe de lui » Il déclara. Collin allait s'en aller, mais Alan se mît en face de lui et l'attaqua à main nu surprenant Collin qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Alan prît Collin par le cou puis disparut avec lui au loin le plaquant contre le mur choquant celui-ci. Il devait donner de l'avance à Alexander et aux autres. **

**Angel était en train de courir, mais il s'arrêta subitement dans la forêt et se retourna pour regarder l'église. Il entendait les gargouilles criaient et il n'aimait pas ça. Il serra ses poings puis se mît à courir en direction de l'église ne voulant pas laisser son père seul. **

**« Père « Il hurla tout en se téléportant surprenant Alexander qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Alexander s'arrêta puis courra **

**« Hey Angel reviens « Il hurla ne voulant pas que Angel prenne le risque. La mère d'Angel s'arrêta avec Ella sous le choque. Elle regarda un des prêtres puis lui passa Ella. **

**« Tenez là je reviens « Elle cria attirant les gros yeux de sa fille qui la regarda choqué.**

**« MAMAN » Elle hurla de toutes ses forces dans les bras du prêtre qui était en train de courir dans le sens opposé de l'église, le sens où sa famille était. Angel courra, mais il s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'il vît subitement Nicklaus arrivait brutalement en face de lui. Angel s'arrêta face à Nicklaus.**

_Toutes les étoiles rappellent votre au revoir, au revoir votre  
>et dans la nuit , vous entendrez m'appeler , vous entendrez m'appeler<br>Et dans vos rêves , vous verrez nous tomber, tomber _

**« Hey qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu es sensé nous aider « Angel hurla essayant de passer, mais Nicklaus l'empêcha de passer. A la place il sauta sur Angel qui resta à le regarder se demandant ce qu'il avait, ce qu'était son problème. Nicklaus encra ses griffes profondément dans les épaules d'Angel qui gémît de douleur n'arrivant pas à bouger.**

**« C'est moi merde « Angel déclara en regardant Klaus qui était en train d'appuyer tout son poids sur lui jusqu'à que la mère d'Angel arrive pour donner un coup d'épée à Klaus, mais son épée se cassa sur le pelage de Klaus. Elle resta à le regarder confuse se demandant comment c'était possible ? Comment avait-il pu casser son épée par son pelage ? Une force telle de la part des Loup Garou de l'Ardes ne la surprenait pas, mais lui. Elle resta choquée, mais elle dû se réveiller de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît son fils gémir de douleur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant les épaules d'Angel qui saignaient à cause du poids et de la puissance des griffes de Nicklaus. Elle se ressaisit vite et sauta sur le dos du Loup Garou. Elle mît ses bras autour du cou de Nicklaus l'étranglant fortement essayant de lui retirer l'emprise que ce dernier avait sur son fils. **

**« Lâche-le » Elle cria ne pouvant geler Nicklaus sinon il resterait gelé sur Angel. Elle resta à essayer de le repousser tandis que son fils était en train de se débattre. **

**« Klaus « Angel murmura sentant ses forces diminuaient. Il regarda le Loup Garou espérant que celui-ci le reconnaisse, mais il semblait ailleurs, il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Angel sentît ses yeux lui faire faux bonds subitement. Il commençait à voir flou, il commençait à sentir ses forces le lâcher. Il essaya de parler, mais il n'arrivait pas. **

**« C'est moi Angel » Il disait essayant de réveiller son ami. Alexander arriva à ce moment puis s'arrêta au loin choqué en voyant tout le sang que le petit gardiane était en train de perdre. Il ouvra d'autant plus les yeux en grand en voyant Collin arrivait avec une épée à son tour qui marchait en direction d'Eleanor énervait prêt à la tuer, elle et tous les autres. **

**« Maintenant ce n'est plus une question d'indépendance, mais de meurtre « Collin déclara et allait courir vers Eleanor pour la tuer, mais Alexander courra. Il sauta au dessus d'Eleanor qui était sur le dos de Klaus puis cria de toutes ses forces en attaquant Collin qui le regardait prêt à le tuer. Collin bloqua l'épée d'Alexander avec son épée. Il regarda le jeune prêtre et sourît. **

**« Je sais aussi être habile avec une épée « Il déclara puis repoussa Alexander et l'attaqua avec l'épée. **

**« Angel tiens bon « Sa mère disait voyant que les pates de Klaus avec ses énormes griffes étaient profondément enfoncées dans les épaules de son fils qui était en tarin de s'enfoncer dans le sol à cause du poids du Loup Garou. Un poids que sa mère n'arrivait pas à le libérer. **

**Tandis qu'à l'intérieur de l'église le corps d'Alan plaqua le mur subitement crachant du sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de tomber que le Lycanthrope arriva et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'abdomen d'Alan qui cria puis le Lycanthrope le fît voltiger ne le laissant pas respirer. Alan resta au sol trop paralysé par la douleur. Il allait se relever ce que le Lycanthrope qui était torse nu remarqua.**

**« Tu ne peux pas guérir de mes blessures, alors soit tu meurs, soit tu te bats pour ta vie, quel option tu choisis ? « Alan hocha la tête puis essuya sa bouche. Il se releva et regarda le Loup Garou avec une colère indescriptible.**

**« La vie « Il cria en tenant son épée avec ses deux mains, une épée qui était à peine visible, même transparente. Il resta à la tenir **

**« Ramène-toi enfoiré « Il déclara sentant que ses blessures n'étaient pas en train de guérir. Il était foutu, il le savait, il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt. Le Lycanthrope resta à le regarder puis avança en direction d'Alan. Il ne sentait même plus les particules de glace tout autour de lui à cause de la chaleur que son corps était en train de dégager, une chaleur que même Alan pouvait sentir. Eleanor était en train d'essayer de sortir son fils des griffes de Klaus qui ne voulait pas bougé, qui restait à fixer Angel lorsque subitement ils entendirent un bruit provenant de l'église. Angel, Eleanor, Alexander et Collin tournèrent leur tête subitement et virent un corps traversé la porte de l'église. Angel ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le corps de son père tombait à terre mal en point juste sous ses yeux. Il resta à regarder son père paralysé.**

« Tu te souviens Nicklaus, comment s'appelait ton ami déjà ? » Collin disait à Klaus qui était dos à lui. Il serrait les poings sous les yeux de Bonnie qui fixait Klaus comprenant que ces deux là c'était rencontré. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant les yeux de Klaus qui étaient devenus humides ayant enfoui ce passé dans sa tête , dans son cœur. Il n'en parlait jamais parce que pour lui c'était une autre vie, un autre temps. Il avait vécu plusieurs vie, plusieurs temps, il avait vécu plus de vie que n'importe qui et comme n'importe qui, il y avait des moments qui marquaient beaucoup plus que d'autres, des moments qui restaient enfouis. Collin sourît en voyant les points serrés de Klaus.

_Et dans la nuit , vous serez entendre m'appeler , vous entendrez m'appeler _  
><span><em>Et dans vos rêves, vous ' ll nous voir tomber, tomber <em>

**« Père « Angel déclara paralyser tout comme sa mère qui restèrent à regarder le corps d'Alan au sol. **

**« Alan « Eleanor cria. Elle resta à regarder au sol puis courra pour se mettre au dessus du corps d'Alan. Elle retourna celui-ci **

« Tu sais ce petit garçon comment il s'appelait, le petit, je m'en souviens Ang quelque chose, comment c'était et le nom de sa sœur et ses parents » Collin continua derrière Klaus qui restait à regarder Bonnie en face de lui. Il était en train de repenser à des choses douloureuses et elle le savait. Douloureuse non pas pour lui, mais pour quelqu'un de proche de lui, et en l'honneur de sa mémoire, cela l'énervait. Angel avait été quelqu'un d'important pour lui-même si personne ne comprenait leur relation, il avait été quelqu'un pour lui et vise versa.

« Angel » Klaus déclara à un Colln qui hocha la tête.

**« Alan « Eleanor déclara essayant de le réveiller sous les yeux horrifiés d'Angel qui secoua la tête. **

**«Père « Il cria en voyant sa mère qui était en train d'essayer de le réveiller, mais il y avait tellement de sang, tellement de blessure. Elle allait encore appeler son mari, mais Angel hurla.**

**« MERE » Il hurla de toutes ses forces en voyant le Lycanthrope derrière sa mère. **

**Celui-ci lui planta brutalement l'épée dans son cœur plantant en même temps son mari qui était sous elle. Angel et Alexander écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en voyant le corps des johns se glaçaient sous leur yeux. Angel resta paralysé et cria. Il hurla ensuite lorsqu'il vît le Lycanthrope donnait un coup de pieds dans les statues de glace éparpillant les morceaux au sol sous les yeux d'Angel qui restait les yeux grands ouverts sous le choque. **

« Ha oui Angel, pauvre enfant « Collin disait cherchant à énerver Klaus.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN ! C'était tous ce qu'Angel arrivait à dire toujours coincé sous Klaus. Il restait sous le choque. Ce n'était pas possible ? C'était un rêve ? oui que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était simplement un rêve et non ses parents en morceaux en face de lui. Ce n'était pas eux ? que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas en train de se passer. Alexander tourna ensuite sa tête sur le côté lorsqu'il entendît des cris dans la forêt, des cris de ses compagnons.**

**« Oups j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai envoyé une chauve souris là bas « Collin déclara à Alexander qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Train était au sol sur le ventre paralysé à cause de la douleur. Il ouvra les yeux fatigués et vît un prêtre se battre avec quelqu'un, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Il regarda les autres dans la forêt et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant des corps à terre, des morts. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs en voyant le petit corps d'Ella.**

**« Ella « Il hurla puis avança et vît celle-ci qui était allongée par terre. **

**« Ella « Train hurla **

**Angel restait les yeux grands ouverts à regarder le sol. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique causé par Klaus qui était au dessus de lui non il ressentait simplement la douleur psychologique. Il ressentait seulement ce qui était en train de se passer en face de lui, ce qui venait de se passer. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, il ne battait plus, c'était donc ça avoir le cœur brisé. Non avoir le cœur brisé était une expression beaucoup trop douce pour définir ce qu'il ressentait là. Non lui il n'avait pas le cœur brisé, il sentait celui-ci disparaitre. Il ne battait plus à cause du choc jusqu'à qu'Angel vît les pieds du Lycanthrope marchait sur les morceaux de glace. Angel sentît son cœur battre de colère subitement. Oui la colère commença à l'envahir. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il marcher sur ce qui restait d'eux ? Pourquoi faire autant de mal ? Etait ce qu'était le mal, les ténèbres ? C'était ne pas se soucier du cœur des autres, de l'âme des autres. Son Cœur s'était mis à battre de colère à cette vue. Angel leva la tête vers le Lycanthrope s'en foutant de Klaus qui était toujours sur lui. **

**« ESPECE D'ENFOIRE, JE VAIS TE TUER « Angel hurla subitement bougeant dans tous les sens s'en foutant si Niclaus lui arrachait ses deux bras, il s'en foutait la douleur physique n'était rien comparé celle psychologique, elle n'était rien avec celle qu'il était en train de ressentir. Le Lycantrope resta à regarder Angel qui se débattait voyant la haine dans ses yeux. **

**« Je n'obéit qu'aux sorcières petit » Angel tourna subitement sa tête vers Klaus et le regarda **

**« Lâche-moi « Il cria au Loup Garou qui resta à regarder Angel étonné puis le lâcha surprenant le Lycanthrope. Klaus se retourna subitement vers le Lycanthrope surprenant ce dernier surtout lorsque celui-ci vît Angel se relevait et courir lui.**

**« Angel « Alexander cria en regardant sous le choque Angel qui avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Collin se mît à sourire attirant le regard d'Alexander**

**« C'est un prisonnier « Collin déclara en regardant la haine qui était apparu sur le visage d'Angel, c'était la haine d'un prisonnier, la haine. Le Lycanthrope allait arrêter Angel, mais celui-ci passa entre ses genoux puis lui donna un coup d'épée faisant crier le Lycanthrope.**

**« Niclaus » Angel hurla à ce dernier qui courra de suite vers le Lycanthrope et planta ses griffes sur les épaules du Lycanthrope. Celui-ci regarda Nicklaus de ses yeux rouges pour enlever son hypnotisme, mais le Loup Garou ne répondit pas. Le Lycanthrope repoussa Nicklaus de toutes ses forces puis le regarda.**

**« Incroyable, tu es capable de ressentir « Il déclara à Nicklaus. Il entendît ensuite le petit criait, il se retourna donc et le regarda. Il donna un coup de pied à Angel qui tomba au sol faisant des ricochets au sol. Angel resta paralysée puis se releva pour regarder le Lycanthrope qui comprît en voyant ses yeux, c'était un prisonnier, c'était un futur prisonnier nul doute. Angel se téléporta puis apparut en haut, mais le Lycanthrope le prît par le cou puis augmenta son énergie spirituelle paralysant Nicklaus. Angel hurla sentant la main du type lui serrer. Il essaya de se débattre, mais il voyait flou, il ne voyait rien. Il ferma petit à petit les yeux et tomba au sol à terre. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas. **_**Non ouvrez vous Angel se disait dans sa tête, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ses épaules étaient foutus à cause de Klaus, il n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Alors c'était donc ça la fin ?**_** C'était ça la vie d'un gardiane ? C'était comme ça que les sorcières les remerciaient ? C'était ce que Dieu lui avait réservé. **

**« Vas y tue moi « Angel disait voyant trouble. Le pied du Loup Garou allait lui toucher, mais Angel vît subitement du noir. Noir c'était tous ce dont il se souvenait avoir vu, le reste il avait seulement entendu. **

**Entendu, il avait entendu Collin et le Lycanthrope hurlaient le martyr subitement, il ne vît rien tous ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était des bruit, des chocs et quelque chose se déplaçait à une vitesse effrayante. Ce n'était pas les Slaves, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il n'entendît plus rien au bout d'un moment jusqu'à qu'il vît des pas arrivaient en face de lui**

**« Tuez-moi » Angel déclara seulement pensant à son père, à sa mère. **

**« Tuez-moi « Il murmura en pleurant sentant ses larmes inondaient ses yeux sans pouvoir les arrêter. Que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était un cauchemar, faite qu'il se réveille ? Qu'il se réveille. **

**« C'est fini » Angel entendît Alexander. Il sentît quelque chose de doux touchait sa joue puis tombait près de son visage, près de son œil qui était encore ouvert. Angel regarda la chose tombé et vît une plume noire.**

_Respirez la lumière et dire au revoir _  
><span><em>Respirez la lumière et dire au revoir<em>

« Tu te rends compte les prêtres sont mort en nous tuant et au final on est là « Collin disait à un Klaus qui n'avaient pas bougé. Il restait dos à lui.

« Klaus ca va ? » Bonnie murmura comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées puis s'approcha d'elle et murmura dans son oreille.

« Fais le sort sur lequel tu n'as pas arrêté de travailler cet été « Klaus murmura. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à lui, mais il pouvait toujours se débrouiller pour s'en sortir. Il était doué pour ça.

« Fais-moi confiance « Il déclara ce qui intrigua Collin qui se demandait ce qui était en train de se tramer.

« La dernière que tu as été dans une équipe tu t'es retrouvé perdant, tu es sûre de vouloir revivre ça « Collin disait forçant celui-ci à se retourner. Collin sourît en voyant ensuite les originels en lui à côté de Bonnie.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu es un perdant » Collin continua en fixant Klaus qui le fixait repensant au passé et à ce que ces enfoirés avaient fait à Angel. C'é »tait ces enfoirés qui l'avait brisé, c'était ces enfoirés qui l'avait rendu comme ça. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait rencontré Angel et c'était à cause de cette rencontre qu'il savait que le gars en face de lui n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Bonnie et les autres restèrent à fixer Klaus qui semblait tendu en voyant Collin. Il semblait être dans ses pensées et mal à l'aise, c'était rare de le voir mal à l'aise face à quelqu'un et il était face à Collin parce qu'il savait quels genres de monstre étaient ces enfoirés. Klaus pouvait être qualifié de monstre, mais à côté d'eux il était d'une catégorie beaucoup trop inférieure.

« Tu sais que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi alors tu sais quoi Nick, le mieux c'est que tu me laisses m'occuper du jeune Seth » Collin déclara en marchant en direction de Seth. Bonnie allait bouger, mais Klaus l'arrêta la surprenant.

« Tu ne vas pas le toucher « Klaus déclara. Collin s'arrêta et le regard et rigola

« Quoi qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Collin déclara en souriant, mais il perdît son sourire en voyant des formes circulaires apparaitre au sol. Il regarda le sol confus puis leva la tête vers Bonnie.

« Tu poses une main sur ce type, tu poses un sol à Mystic Fall, tu seras renvoyé là où les sorcières ont renvoyé les prisonniers à l'époque « Klaus déclara sachant pertinemment que cela faisait des mois que Bonnie travaillait sur ce sort. Après tout Mystic Fall était le lieu où les sorcières avaient pratiqué ce sort.

« Il me fallait simplement ton sang » Klaus déclara en montrant le pieu avec lequel il avait planté. Collin allait s'approcher, mais il sentît son corps être paralysé.

« Enfoiré «

« Pour pouvoir avoir ce type, il faudra franchir Mystic Fall et à partir de maintenant Mystic Fall est un lieu interdit pour toi et tes amis » Klaus déclara. Collin détourna son regard vers Bonnie puis allait s'approcher de Seth, mais il ne pouvait pas. Bonnie avança puis se dirigea vers Seth.

« Voila à quoi j'ai passé mon été « Bonnie déclara en s'accroupissant vers Seth sous les yeux de Collin. Collin rigola subitement puis les regarda tous.

« Ce n'est que le début, ce n'est pas fini » Il déclara puis disparut sous les yeux de tout le monde. Bonnie resta à fixer en face d'elle puis regarda Klaus et les originels.

« Merci « Bonie disait à Klaus qui hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle puis prît Seth pour l'aider.

« Bien joué « Klaus disait à Bonnie devant avouer que ce sort sur lequel elle avait travaillé cet été était ce qui pouvait leur donner du répit.

* * *

><p>« Elena « Stefan et Damon crièrent en entrant dans sa propriété. Ils montèrent tes escaliers puis s'arrêtèrent en voyant Katherine qui était entouré de vêtements. Ils comprirent qu'elle s'était débarrassée facilement des vampires.<p>

« Vous devriez surveillez Elena, je crois qu'ils ont compris que je n'étais pas elle « Katherine disait en haussant les épaules.

« C'est maintenant que tu nous le dis « Stefan disait puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide.

« Oups « Katherine disait en regardant Damon qui s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre Stefan et Elena.

Elena était dans sa chambre d'étudiante allongée sur le ventre sur son lit. Elle était en train de travailler mais elle arrêta au bout d'un moment n'arrivant pas à se consacrer parce que tous ce qu'elle pensait c'était au fait que tout le monde était au Mystic Grill y compris Kate et Camille et qu'elle se faisait surveiller par Naomi qui s'en vouloir la vexer ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de confiance. Elena se releva et regarda à travers la fenêtre pour voir Naomi qui était sur le banc du campus en pleine nuit en train de boire un soda à la paille. Naomi leva la tête sentant le regard d'Elena. Elena resta à la regarder puis tourna sa tête lorsqu'elle entendît toquait. Elle resta à regarder la porte.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, il y a de la lumière « Evan déclara derrière la porte. Elena avança puis ouvra la porte

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle déclara se montrant méfiante ce qu'Evan remarqua. Il leva sa main

« Mon père m'a ramené de ça, je crois que tu l'as oublié de la voiture, il a dû se décrocher « Evan disait en montrant le collier d'Elena qui était remplie de verveine. Celle-ci toucha subitement son cou puis regarda Evan les yeux grands ouverts n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de son collier. Evan sourît en voyant la peur sur le visage d'Elena.

« Je te rassure, il est sain et sauf « Evan déclara, mais Elena restait à regarder le collier se demandant comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer. Elle prît le collier des mains d'Evan et le regarda

« Merci » Elle déclara en le fixant pensant à Stefan. Evan resta à regarder Elena un long moment puis regarda derrière elle.

« Où sont tes colocs ? » Il demanda. La jeune brune leva la tête puis regarda sa chambre

« Elles sont à une fête, j'ai dû annuler pour travailler « Elena disait honnêtement. Evan hocha la tête

« Alors je vais te laisser réviser « Evan déclara avant de s'en aller laissant Elena seule. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle puis sortît pour appeler.

« Evan « Elle cria. Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda confus se demandant s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Elena resta à regarder un moment puis parla

« Tu veux pas rester, c'est un peu flippant sans la plupart des étudiants « Elle disait du fait qu'ils étaient tous en soirée. En même temps c'était vendredi soir. Il resta à la regarder un moment puis avança légèrement perplexe par la proposition d'Elena.

« Je crois que je vais passer mon tour « Il déclara surprenant Elena qui honnêtement ne pensait pas qu'il allait répondre.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un gentleman, j'ai des idées derrière la tête constamment et j'en ai à l'heure actuelle vis-à-vis de toi et en entrant dans ta chambre j'en aurais forcément » Evan déclara surprenant Elena qu'il soit aussi directe, franc, prévisible. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de faire semblant ou quoi que ce soit. Elle se mît à le regarder perplexe

« Ouaw c'est du tact ça «

« J'aime bien flirter, mais je préfère le tac au tac » Evan déclara honnêtement. Elena resta à le fixer un moment sans rien dire.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille « Elena répliqua comprenant les allusions d'Evan. Celui-ci hocha la tête comprenant.

« Pourtant tu sembles aimer flirter « Il déclara en souriant

« Il y a une différence entre flirter et passer à l'acte » Elle continua faisant sourire Evan qui hocha la tête. Evan s'approcha d'Elena subitement puis embrassa celle-ci qui resta paralysée ne répondant pas à son baiser, il allait retirer ses lèvres comprenant qu'effectivement elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, mais à sa grande surprise Elena lui rendît son baiser et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle posa subitement ses mains sur le torse d'Evan et le recula d'elle surprenant celui-ci. Elena resta à le regarder les yeux grands ouverts se demandant ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Evan allait parler, mais Elena se retourna puis s'en alla subitement. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre étudiante puis posa son dos contre. Elle resta à fixer en face d'elle sous le choque se demandant ce qu'elle venait de faire lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Elle se retourna et ouvra la porte s'apprêtant à essayer de se justifier, mais elle fronça les sourcilles en ne voyant personne. Elena sortît alors et sursauta en entendant sa porte claquait. Elle se retourna et resta paralysée en voyant une femme aux cheveux attachés brune.

« On t'a assez observé pour savoir la différence entre Katherine et toi ? » La femme déclara en avançant. Elena resta à la fixer

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? » Elena demanda en reculant, elle percuta subitement quelqu'un. Elena resta paralysée, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle sentît quelqu'un l'étranglait. Elle se retrouva libérée en un rien de temps. Elle retomba sur ses pieds puis ouvra les yeux confus en voyant Naomi qui était en face d'elle en train d'étrangler la vampire de toutes ses forces la faisant voltiger du sol.

« Vous allez dire aux familles de chasseurs qu'Elena Gilbert n'est pas prête à devenir une chasseuse tueuse de vampire « Naomi disait faisant montrer des yeux rouges que seul la chasseuse pouvait voir.

« Vous allez leur dire que si jamais c'est le cas, je viendrais vous voir et je m'occuperai de toute votre famille et vous allez leur faire comprendre que c'est moi qui vous ai dit ça » Elle déclara. Elena fronça les sourcilles confuse en voyant les yeux de la chasseuse devenir légèrement rouge puis hochait la tête.

« Ok » Elle déclara. Naomi la lâcha subitement et la chasseuse qui s'en alla à toute vitesse sous les yeux confus d'Elena. Naomi soupira tout en fermant les yeux se disant que c'était vraiment pour Damon qu'elle s'amusait à rester ici à s'occuper d'une histoire inintéressante.

« Qui es tu ? » Elena demanda subitement forçant Naomi à se retourner. Celle-ci se retourna effectivement pour regarder Elena confuse.

« Comment ça ? » Elle demanda jouant l'innocente. Elena fronça les sourcilles

« Seuls les originels sont capables d'hypnotiser un vampire « Elle déclara en reculant. Naomi resta à la regarder un moment sans rien dire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et toi ? » Naomi déclara en montrant ses yeux rouges à Elena qui restait à les regarder comme paralysé. Naomi avança ensuite

« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle compris, j'ai simplement envoyé un message aux chasseurs leur disant que j'ai des amis vampires prêts à te protéger » Naomi déclara à une Elena qui hocha la tête.

« Oui »

« Bonne fille « La jeune blonde déclara.

« Naomi « Celle-ci entendît. Elle se retourna et vît Damon et Stefan qui avancèrent en sa direction.

« elena ca va ? » Stefan demanda à sa copine qui fixait Naomi. Elena regarda ensuite Stefan.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas pourquoi les vampires en étaient après moi » Elena déclara seulement ayant retenu ce que Naomi avait dit à propos de son initiation. Damon était en train de regarder Stefan et Elena lorsqu'il sentît la main de Naomi posait sur lui. Il se retourna pour regarder celle-ci qui ouvra les yeux en grand sentant la formule de Bonnie agir même à distance. Naomi tourna sa tête et fixa Damon qui la regardait confus.

* * *

><p>Bonnie descendît les escaliers de la maison des sorcières et s'approcha du living room. Les originels se retournèrent tous en même temps en entendant Bonnie arrivait.<p>

«Il est toujours inconscient, j'ai fais un sort l'empêchant de sortir du manoir « Bonnie déclara en parlant de Seth. Klaus resta à la fixer un moment puis parla.

« On doit trouver cette foutu pierre c'esst la seule chose qui les motive. Train l'avait récupéré en grandissant et il faut savoir ce qu'elle est devenu » Klaus déclara à ue Bonnie qui hocha la tête.

« Seth en sait beaucoup plus qui ne le dit, il faut attendre »

« Si jamais on a la pierre qu'est ce qu'on fera avec ? » Aria demanda assise sur le canapé attirant tous les regards vers elle.

« On forcera les Slaves à tuer les prisonniers pour nous « Klaus déclara attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui avança.

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que personne ne contrôle les Slaves alors pourquoi cherche t-ils l'indépendance alors qu'ils l'ont «

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont. Ils ont besoin qu'on leur donne cette indépendance et ils ont besoin que quelqu'un la leur donne. Ils ne sont pas entièrement libre »

« Et vous pensez que Wyatt est au courant ? » Elijah demanda.

« Qu'il sait que les Slaves sont dehors « Il continua.

« Si c'est le cas on doit trouver cette pierre avant les Slaves et Wyatt sauf que Wyatt n'est pas concerné par le sort sur Mystic Fall » Bonnie déclara amenant une légère problématique. Klaus s'assît à côté d'Aria et soupira essayant de réfléchir sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« On a qu'à le réveiller « Klaus se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie. Les originels ne comprirent pas, seul Bonnie et Klaus se comprenaient parce que seuls eux deux étaient au courant pour Angel.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il en savait beaucoup, il en savait beaucoup, comme Friedrich et comme Hope, tous ces gens savaient comment tuer Wyatt ? si on pouvait avoir une de ces personnes alors pourquoi pas lui » Klaus déclara à une Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'elle savait que Klaus avait raison. Angel savait peut être des choses et peut être qu'il fallait le réveiller.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, mais il y a peut-être une personne qui sait » Elric déclara subitement interrompant le regard entre Klaus et Bonnie.

« Qui ça ? » Klaus demanda

« Tu as dit que le prisonnier t'a dit que Hope savait comment tuer Wyatt et c'est pour ça qu'il a tué. Et nous nous savons qu'un monsieur se promène sûrement dans les rues de Mystic Fall à la recherche de Lester et de bonnie. Ce monsieur connaissait Hope, peut être que celle-ci lui a dit et peut être que si nous trouvons ce monsieur, on aura les réponses à nos questions » Elric déclara sous le regard des autres qui comprirent.

« De quel monsieur tu es en train de parler ? » Klaus demanda assis totalement perdu par ce que racontait Elric.

« Un monsieur qui cherchait Lester et Bonnie. Il connaissait Hope, elle lui avait chargé de venir ici »

« Excepté que ce monsieur m'a l'air imaginaire et même s'il était réel, il semble un peu timbré « Aiden déclara rappelant ce fait à Elric qui semblait être le seul à avoir de l'espoir vis-à-vis de cette histoire. Klaus resta à regarder en face de lui un moment puis regarda Elric.

« Vous connaissez sa description «

« Yeux bleus, châtain avec des cheveux blancs. Il semble pas mal tourmenté, plutôt petit de taille, moyen et il tient constamment un livre, une couverture rouge « Klaus se mît à rire subitement sous les yeux d'Elric.

« Quoi ? » Celui-ci demanda.

« Je vais finir par croire que Dieu existe « Klaus avoua intriguant tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Swift : Last time <strong>

**_Je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte_**  
><strong><em>Comme toutes ces fois auparavant<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je suis arrivé là<em>**  
><strong><em>Toutes les routes me mènent ici<em>**  
><strong><em>Je t'imagines à la maison<em>**  
><strong><em>Dans ta chambre, toute seule<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tu ouvres les yeux dans les miens<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tout semble mieux<em>**

« Le mieux c'est que tu dormes chez toi pour plus de sécurité » Stefan disait en entrant après Elena dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre puis regarda Elena qui enleva sa veste et s'assît sur son lit.

« Je resterai chez toi ce soir « Stefan continua en s'asseyant à côté d'Elena qui était en train d'assimiler ce que Stefan lui avait dit à propos du fait que les chasseurs voulaient l'initier.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité dès le début « Elle demanda en levant la tête vers Stefan. Elle ne lui avait rien dit avant parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire une scène devant Katherine et Damon qui étaient avec eux. Stefan resta silencieux sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait pu lui dire dès le début les raisons pour lesquelles les vampires voulaient l'attaquer, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Elena ne voulait pas savoir ce genre de choses, et surtout il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter « Il déclara à une Elena qui se mît à sourire trouvant cela ironique puisque là elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait des comptes à régler avec les chasseurs, elle pensait que c'était de l'histoire ancienne et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux, mais encore une fois elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir facilement sans avoir aucun compte à rendre. Elle ne voulait avoir aucun compte à rendre auprès du monde surnaturel, mais visiblement ce monde en avait décidé autrement.

« C'est réussi je m'inquiète « Elle répondit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir se sentir libre de qui elle voulait être. Naomi avait soi disant régler le problème, et elle espérait honnêtement que cela marche. Elle resta à fixer Stefan s'inquiétant ce que celui-ci remarqua et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de la voir comme ça. Il posa alors sa main sur celle d'Elena qui était posé sur le lit.

« On a vécu pire » Stefan déclara voulant la rassurer ce qu'elle trouvait mignon. Elle resta à le fixer toujours étonnée de voir qu'il savait toujours quoi dire pour la consoler, quoi dire pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle était inquiète, elle n'allait pas mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ce genre d'histoire. Ce genre d'histoire lié au surnaturel.

« Je ne veux pas être une chasseuse, ma vie d'humaine me plaît » Elena déclara. Stefan hocha la tête le sachant parfaitement. Il n'était pas dupe, ils s'étaient tout deux éloignés ces derniers temps en parti à cause de sa nouvelle condition et de leur choix respectifs. Stefan ne pouvait pas laisser tombé Bonnie, il ne pouvait pas laisser tombé le monde surnaturel alors qu'elle elle ne voulait plus en faire parti. Elle voulait vivre sa vie tel que sa condition lui permettait de vivre, elle voulait simplement vivre en tant qu'humaine, avoir son libre arbitre. Stefan n'était pas bête, il savait parfaitement tout ça et il aurait beau vouloir le nier, c'était impossible tellement ce fait était évident et sous leur nez depuis le début. Ils devaient tout deux se parler honnêtement, se parler à voix haute et se dire enfin les choses à voix hautes et non laisser les choses en suspens.

_**Juste avant tes yeux**_  
><em><strong>Je me brise et rapidement<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sans aucune raison du pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seulement toi et moi...<strong>_

« Je sais ce que tu veux Elena, tu ne veux plus être lié au surnaturel, tu veux vivre ta vie d'humaine c'est ça « Stefan déclara surprenant Elena qui se doutait parfaitement qu'il savait. Ils savaient tout deux. Ils avaient beau essayé de passer des moments ensemble, ce conflit intérieur entre eux était là. Elena hocha la tête ne pouvant nier ses volontés, même si elle devait avouer que l'entendre de la bouche de Stefan était assez perturbant parce que cela sonnait comme mauvais.

« J'ai toujours respecté tes choix et je m'en veux de te demander ça, mais » Stefan se mît à dire attirant l'attention d'Elena qui attendait la suite se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Stefan resta silencieux un moment pensant à sa journée, pensant à Damon, à Katherine, à Bonnie. Ces trois personnes semblaient ne plus avoir de l'espoir, l'espoir d'une fin heureuse. Bonnie n'avait peut être pas répondu à sa question, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle avait évité de répondre à sa question. Elle avait beau se battre, l'espoir n'était pas dans chacun de leur cœur excepté que lui refusait de perdre espoir. Il ne voulait pas être comme eux, comme Damon qui avait pactisé avec des Slaves, comme Katherine qui était prête à vendre son âme au diable pour la survie ou comme Bonnie qui arrivait à peine à vivre derrière la survie qu'elle s'obligeait à avoir. Non il avait besoin de voir plus loin pour ne pas s'effondrer, pour ne pas perdre pied, pour avoir la force de se battre et tout ça, l'espoir, toute cette force, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui permettait de l'avoir et c'était Elena. C'était grâce à elle que malgré Wyatt, malgré les prisonniers, malgré le comportement de son frère, c'était grâce à Elena qu'il ne perdait pas pied car il espérait une fin heureuse avec cette femme, avec la femme qui était assise juste à côté de lui. Elena resta à le regarder attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Tu es la seule qui ne me fasse pas perdre pied pendant que tous les autres tombent « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant Elena qui ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce que Stefan dise ça. Elle resta paralysée sentant son cœur se resserrer. Elle avait oublié ce que ses mots étaient capable de faire, la chaleur qu'il était capable d'émanait, mais il tait aussi capable de rendre coupable un innocent. Il était capable de la faire se sentir minable, minable de vouloir autre chose que cette vie, autre chose qu'eux, autre chose que lui. Minable de ne pas être capable d'être là pour sa meilleure amie, minable de ne pas avoir des qualités humaines qu'elle était sensés avoir. Elle se sentait simplement minable à côté d'un être comme Stefan.

_**C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci**_  
><em><strong>Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu me brises le cœur en un clin d'œil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Œil, œil<strong>_

« Alors je sais que je suis sensé respecté tes choix, mais cette fois-ci je te demande d'accepter les miens, d'accepter le fait que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et j'ai besoin de toi lors des moments dures qui risquent de se passer. Je sais que c'est horrible de te demander ça, mais j'en ai besoin « Stefan déclara s'en voulant. Elena resta à le fixer repensant à toutes les fois où il avait accepté ses choix. Il avait toujours accepté Elena, ses choix, il avait toujours accepté tout entière et la moindre des choses qu'il attendait c'était qu'elle lui rende l'appareil. Etait-ce horrible de lui demander ça ?

"Et j'aimerais que tu respectes les miens comme je l'ai toujours fait « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Elena éloigna sa main de la sienne puis se leva. Elle marcha et resta dos à Stefan qui retourna son corps toujours assis sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça. Elle savait parfaitement que Stefan était en proie à des doutes. Elle savait que Damon le perturbait, que Bonnie le perturbait, qu'il remettait récemment leur couple en question tout comme sa vie. Elle savait tout ça parce qu'elle même remettait tout ça en question, sa vie, Stefan, eux, tout était devenu flou récemment. Elle sentît ses yeux illuminaient de douleur subitement puis se retourna vers Stefan qui restait assis sur le lit. Stefan allait parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps car Elena l'interrompît.

"Je ne peux pas" Elena déclara sentant des larmes coulaient se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui dire autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas et c'était horrible pour elle de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était même pas capable de faire ça pour Stefan, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Voila, elle se sentait minable parce qu'il avait raison, il avait toujours été là pour elle et elle n'était même pas capable de faire ça pour lui, elle n'était même pas capable d'accepter ses choix alors qu'elle aimait, elle aimait de tout son cœur, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ça, mais était ce mal d'envisager une autre vie ? une vie sans surnaturel, une vie sans lui. Elena sentît ses larmes coulaient rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle était en train de le laisser tombé. Laissé tomber c'était exactement ce que Stefan ressentait.

Il resta les yeux grands ouverts comprenant à travers les yeux en larme d'Elena qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre ce service, qu'elle ne pouvait pas et cela le paralysait de douleur. La douleur de se sentir seul, la douleur faite par la personne qui était sensée être là pour lui simplement la douleur qui le paralysait. Elena ouvra les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle vît l'œil droit de Stefan s'illuminait de tristesse. Elle s'approcha de suite ne voulant pas lui faire ressentir ça, ne voulant pas lui faire de la peine. Elle se mît à genou

"Je suis désolé, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, mais " Stefan se releva s'éloignant cette fois-ci d'elle qui le regardait n'aimant pas le faire souffrir. Elena se releva et le regarda, elle allait s'approcher, mais Stefan mît sa main ne voulant pas qu'elle s'approche de lui. La douleur, merde ça faisait plus mal que ce qu'il pensait, cela faisait horriblement mal. Il leva la tête et la regarda.

"Te fatigue pas " Il déclara en la fixant dans les yeux sentant la déception l'envahir, sentant la solitude s'emparait de lui et honnêtement il n'allait pas mentir, il était un peu en colère de voir qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour lui, de voir qu'il avait toujours été seul dans leur relation. Il était constamment le seul à ressentir beaucoup plus qu'elle. Il avait toujours accepté cette asymétrie à vrai dire il avait toujours tout accepté. Quel con se disait-il dans sa tête n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était encore lui qui était laissé tombé, que c'était encore lui dont il fallait être désolé, qu'il était celui qui donnait beaucoup plus qu'il ne recevait.

« je suis désolé " Elena déclara attirant le regard de Stefan qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il la regarda et sourît

_**Tu te retrouves devant ma porte**_  
><em><strong>Comme toutes ces fois auparavant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu portes ta meilleure excuse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais j'étais là pour te regarder partir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et toutes ces fois où je t'ai laissé entrer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seulement pour que tu repartes de nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disparaître lorsque tu reviens<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tout va mieux<strong>_

« Désolé pour quoi ? » Il demanda ayant besoin de comprendre exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Non en fait il savait, elle voulait être libre, mais que quelqu'un lui explique que la liberté à un prix et qu'il fallait se battre pour elle et non laissait les autres se battre. Elle laissait encore les autres se battre pour elle, pour tout le monde sans sans rendre compte. Il avait toujours respecté son choix alors que son choix était aussi lâche que le choix de Damon et de Katherine. Oui, son choix était lâche. Leur but était peut être différents, mais les trois se rejoignaient à travers leur égoïsme. Ils étaient égoïstes de croire qu'ils pouvaient vivre comme ils entendaient alors qu'autour d'eux les choses étaient en train d'évoluer, de changer.

« Désolé que depuis que tu sois chasseuses tu remettes ta vie avec moi en question « Stefan se mît à demander se montrant énervé ce qu'Elena comprenait.

« Désolé que tu ne sois pas foutu d'accepter mes choix alors que je l'ai toujours fait peu importe qui tu étais, peu importe ce que tu étais, humaine, vampire, chasseuse «

« Désolé de vouloir être libre sans se battre pour ça «

« Désolé de penser que tu peux vivre une vie d'humaine alors que tu ne l'es plus « Il se mît à dire en montant le ton surprenant Elena qui comprît que Stefan était vraiment blessé. Cela se voyait dans sa manière de parler et honnêtement elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça.

« Désolé de n'être pas mieux que Katherine et Damon » Il déclara sachant pertinemment qu'Elena n'y croyait pas plus que ça à une fin heureuse dans le monde surnaturel c'était pour ça qu'elle se réfugiait dans le monde des humains car inconsciemment elle espérait que ce monde lui apporte le bonheur qu'elle avait longtemps manqué. Le monde était un monde de refuge pour elle et il le savait. Il avait essayé de comprendre, mais il ne comprenait plus. Stefan resta à fixer Elena attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle ne disait rien, elle restait à le regarder larmes aux yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« DESOLE POUR QUOI ELENA «Stefan hurla subitement la faisant sursauter surprenant celle-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stefan se montre en colère, tellement en colère que ses veines de vampire était ressortis la paralysant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, mais il était en colère de voir que ces gens là voulaient quelque chose comme si lui ne voulait pas la même chose. Il voulait exactement la même chose, mais pour ça il fallait se battre et voir que chacun les laissé tombé à la moindre occasion c'était blessant. Blessant de voir qu'avant ils ne formaient tous qu'un, avant ils formaient une famille, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de voir plus loin qu'eux, de voir plus loin que leur survie et de voir celle des autres extérieurs à eux chacun se dispersait et profiter de ce moment pour partir.

« POUR QUOI ? » Stefan répéta ayant besoin d'une réponse. Elena resta à le regarder, Stefan allait crier encore une fois, mais celle-ci cria

_**Bien avant tes yeux**_  
><em><strong>Je suis mal, je cours vite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nulle part où me cacher<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seulement toi et moi...<strong>_

« Pour tout « Elle cria interrompant Stefan qui allait parler. Stefan resta à la fixer sans rien dire se rendant compte de la colère qui était en train de monter en lui. Il resta à la fixer ne sachant même plus quoi dire face à ça. Elle ne se défendait même pas parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« Pour tout, je suis désolé pour tout, mais »

« J'ai saisi » Stefan déclara timidement décidé à se calmer, à calmer les émotions qui étaient en train de s'emparer de lui. Il s'éloigna subitement d'Elena et se dirigea vers la porte sous les yeux d'Elena qui ne voulait pas le voir partir comme ça.

« Stefan « Elle disait forçant celui-ci à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et la regarda. Elle allait parler, mais Stefan l'interrompît.

"Moi aussi je veux être libre, moi aussi j'ai vécu des changements comme tout le monde, mais je t'ai toujours aimé peu importe ce que j'étais, peu importe qui tu étais, une humaine, une vampire, une chasseuse, je t'ai toujours aimé pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire la même chose pour moi "Il déclara à une Elena qui ne contrôla pas ses larmes qui coulèrent parce qu'elle savait parfaitement ses tords. Ils restèrent à se regarder jusqu' à que Stefan se ressaisisse définitivement ne pouvant contrôler la colère qui s'était emparé de lui.

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à Damon" Stefan déclara puis se retourna entièrement vers Elena ayant cette fois-ci la vue de Katherine en face de lui. Katherine l'écœurait à cause du fait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa survie, mais étrangement Elena l'écœurait du fait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa vie. Comment il en était venu à être déçu par les deux alors qu'elles étaient totalement différentes ? la réponse était simple, c'était parce qu'elles étaient peut être différente, mais leur égoïsme était le même.

**_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci_**  
><strong><em>Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu me brises le cœur en un clin d'œil<em>**  
><strong><em>Œil, œil<em>**

_**C'est la dernière fois que tu me dis**_  
><em><strong>"J'ai eu tort"<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te dis<strong>_  
><em><strong>"C'est toi depuis le début"<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je te laisse à ma porte<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne te ferai plus de mal<strong>_

« C'est la fois de trop « Stefan se mît à dire attirant les gros yeux d'Elena qui voyait que Stefan semblait froid subitement. Son expression de douceur de tout à l'heure s'était changé en froideur.

"Je ne veux plus te revoir " Il termina puis s'en alla surprenant Elena. Il passa à côté de Jeremy qui était depuis tout ce temps dans le couloir. Stefan ignora Jeremy puis sortît de l'appartement en claquant la porte surprenant celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stefan se montre autant froid face à Elena. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jeremy avança puis s'arrêta en voyant Elena dans sa chambre qui restait à fixer en face d'elle sous le choque, choqué de voir que Stefan semblait être celui qui avait mit définitivement un terme à eux, à leur couple. Elle pensait se sentir libéré, mais au contraire elle se sentait encore plus lourde qu'avant.

_**C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci**_  
><em><strong>Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu me brises le cœur en un clin d'œil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Œil, œil<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu me brises le cœur en un clin d'œil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Œil, œil<strong>_

_**C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci**_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est la dernière fois que je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fois, je te demande ceci<strong>_

* * *

><p>Laurel était en train de ranger l'église seule. Elle était toute seule avec le prêtre. Tout le monde était parti à cause de l'heure tardive. Elle était en train de ramasser les bibles qui étaient posés sur tous les bancs lorsqu'elle entendît son nom à l'entrée de l'église. Laurel se retourna alors et ouvra les yeux surprise en voyant Klaus. C'était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir revenir. Il semblait tellement non croyant que s'en était légèrement agaçant de le voir fréquenter ces lieux, mais bon les lieux étaient ouverts à tout le monde non. Elle allait parler pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais Klaus parla ne voulant pas perdre de temps.<p>

"Où est le monsieur de tout à l'heure ?" Il demanda à une Laurel qui resta paralysée par la manière dont Klaus entamait les discussions. Il était vraiment directe comme homme, il ne passait pas par 4 chemins. Laurel resta à le fixer un moment puis comprît de qui il parlait.

"Monsieur Johns " Elle demanda attirant les gros yeux de Klaus.

« Johns « Klaus répéta les yeux grands ouverts comprenant qui était le monsieur.

_« Mon petit-fils avait la même « Il avait déclaré à Klaus qui n'avait pas fait attention à ce moment là._

« J'espère qu'il nous sera utile "Aiden déclara devant l'église les bras croisés à côté de Bonnie et de ses autres frères et sœurs qui attendaient que Klaus revienne. Ils ne voulaient pas débarquer tous ensemble dans l'église. Ils ne voulaient pas effrayer le vieux monsieur, si celui-ci était à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'ils ne le brusquent pas trop. Ils étaient tous en ligne et chacun devait avouer qu'il était un peux anxieux espérant vraiment qu'il ait un coup d'avance. S'il vous plaît faite qu'on est un coup d'avance « se disait Bonnie qui était à côté d'Aiden. Elle devait avouer que c'était déprimant d'être à côté de lui, celui-ci était assez déprimant et pessimiste comme mec.

"Arrête de faire ton pessimiste, ait espoir " Elric déclara surprenant tout le monde qui tournèrent la tête vers Elric se montrant surpris. Elric les regarda tous voyant que chacun d'entre eux semblait surpris par sa phrase. Il les ignora ensuite pour fixer en face de lui. Ils se mirent tous à sourire tout en regardant en face d'eux l'église impatients. Bonnie était en train de fixer en face d'elle lorsqu'elle entendît Aiden qui parla.

"En fait merci sorcière " Aiden se mît à dire sans regarder Bonnie qui était à côté de lui. Cette dernière leva la tête surpris tout comme Aria, Elric et Elijah qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il la remercie. Ils avaient tous vus venir ce matin et ils avaient tous apprécié son geste.

"Pour tes condoléances" Il continua surprenant Bonnie surtout qu'un remerciement sorte de la bouche à cet originel. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment jusqu'à qu'elle entendit son portable sonnait.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Elle répondit puis prît son téléphone et s'éloigna. Elle regarda le numéro et s'arrêta en voyant que c'était Stefan. Il voulait sûrement lui parler, en même temps ils étaient sensés tout deux parlés, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Bonnie répondit de suite.

« Allo » Elle déclara.

* * *

><p>Tandis que de l'autre côté de la ville au manoir, Katherine s'approchait du canapé pour voir Damon qui était allongé sur le canapé avec un verre posé sur son crâne.<p>

"Tu ne peux pas demander à un de tes amis de s'occuper de Stefan pour pas qu'il le dise à Bonnie " Katherine déclara sachant pertinemment que Damon n'était pas bien depuis qu'il était rentré à cause de ça. Celui-ci se mît à sourire trouvant cela ironique qu'au moment où il pensait à demander à Collin de faire oublier Stefan. Collin ne pouvait plus franchir les frontières de Mystic Fall. Bonnie les avait bien eu, oui elle avait bien joué son coup, il devait l'avouer.

"Tans pis le mal est fait, j'ai fais un choix et j'assumerai toutes les conséquences qui vont avec " Damon disait en regardant le plafond. Il resta allongé devant avouer qu'une part de lui avait peur que Bonnie l'apprenne. Connaissant Stefan, il avait besoin de faire son samaritain, de faire le bien. Il était comme ça et il le sera toujours, c'était Stefan Salvatore.

Katherine resta à fixer Damon qui semblait vraiment mal à l'idée que Bonnie le sache. Il ne le cachait même pas et à vrai dire avec une histoire comme la leur il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que cela ne lui faisait rien parce que tout le monde savait qu'il aimait cette femme et qu'il aimerait toujours, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était que cela ne suffisait pas. L'amour n'avait jamais été le problème, c'était tous les sentiments autres. Damon ressentait beaucoup trop de colère à lui tout seul et il savait parfaitement que cette colère était responsable de ses agissements, il ne le nierait pas. Katherine resta à le fixer sans rien dire pensant à cet été lorsqu'elle avait vu. Il était tellement différent qu'honnêtement elle était contente de revoir Damon dans cet état. Cependant même si elle était ce qu'elle était, elle trouvait ça dommage de voir que l'autre Damon, que celui qui avait évolué auprès de Bonnie avait disparu lui aussi. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien ce Damon même s'il se montrait vraiment trop sentimentale vis-à-vis des autres, elle aimait bien et voir que maintenant il ressemblait plus à elle qu'autre chose, cela la perturbait. C'était une régression surprenante.

"Tu es sûre que tu as fais le bon choix " Katherine déclara d'en haut surprenant Damon qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder. Depuis quand posait-elle ce genre de question ? Il resta à a fixer voyant qu'elle semblait inquiète à son sujet, qu'elle semblait troublée par lui. Katherine Pierce troublé c'était assez perturbant même pour lui. Faire le bon choix ? C'était ce qu'elle venait de demander, mais n'était ce pas le choix de la survie le meilleur comme elle n'arrêtait pas de penser. Il savait que Katherine était une survivante et qu'elle ferait tout pour survivre. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était là, il n'était pas dupe, alors elle devrait comprendre son choix.

"Katherine Pierce me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix je rêve "

"Les gens comme moi n'avons rien à perdre, mais toi tu es trop bon Damon et ça serait un gâchis de continuer sur cette voie" Elle avoua. Les Slaves étaient un bon choix pour elle parce qu'elle était du même niveau qu'eux, mais Damon Salvatore était beaucoup trop bon pour des êtres comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir ça et même si Damon avait changé à cause du sang, à cause de l'Ardes, il était toujours le même au fond, il fallait juste avoir la force de le déterrer. Damon se mît à rire puis releva le haut de son corps pour la regarder de plus près.

" Toi Stefan t'a parlé et c'est pour ça que tu te montre moins bitch que d'habitude " Damon disait le prenant à la légère. Il s'en foutait de faire le bon choix, il s'en foutait du moment qu'il obtenait la vengeance qu'il voulait auprès de ce monde surnaturel qui l'avait beaucoup trop tourmenté. Il voyait grand, il le savait, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait décidé et peu importe si son choix était bon ou pas, il n'en avait rien à faire du moment que le résultat était là et il ferait tout pout atteindre ses objectifs.

"Stefan est ennuyant, mais il me fait toujours de l'effet tu sais " Elle disait en rigolant ce qui fît rire Damon. Ils restèrent à se fixer sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à que Katherine parle honnêtement.

"Je suis désolée Damon, je suis une garce et j'aime ça c'est ce que je veux être, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui t'es arrivé, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu finisses comme ça" Elle déclara ce qui fît encore plus rire Damon qui devait avouer que parfois il trouvait Katherine mignonne. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue

"Crois moi Salvatore, tu ne veux pas finir comme moi " Elle continua pensant aux mots de Stefan. Stefan Salvatore avait un don et chacun d'eux le savait. Il arrivait à la faire douter pendant un moment. Ok ce moment était parfois court, mais seul lui pouvait la faire douter. Damon resta à la fixer.

« J'ai pu te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait en 1864, mais ce qu'ils m'ont fait là c'est d'une autre catégorie Kat « Damon se mît à dire surprenant Katherine qui vît la colère de Damon sur son visage.

« Ils doivent payer tous autant qu'ils sont et ma colère ne s'éteindra pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas payer « Il déclara honnêtement surprenant Katherine qui vît la détermination sur le visage de Damon. Katherine enleva sa main de la joue de Damon et soupira.

« Klaus avait ces yeux avant, j'ai ces yeux, fais attention « Katherine déclara ayant l'habitude de voir ses yeux chez des gens qui finissaient généralement mal, des gens comme elle. Damon le savait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Ils restèrent à se fixer se perdant dans leur pensé lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement la porte du manoir s'ouvrir.

Ils tournèrent donc la tête attendant de voir la personne et les deux vampires ouvrèrent les yeux en grand étonnés de voir Bonnie qui les regardait. Elle resta à les fixer légèrement confuse ayant l'impression de déranger et surtout de devoir se justifiait de sa présence vu que les deux semblaient vraiment troublé. Troublé ils étaient, ils se demandaient si c'était bon ? si elle savait ? si elle était là pour cracher sa colère à la gueule de Damon et lui faire la leçon de morale. Katherine et Damon restèrent paralysés ayant toutes ses interrogations en tête, mais ils se réveillèrent de leur pensée en entendant Bonnie qui se sentait mal à l'aise en voyant le regard des deux vampires.

"Stefan m'a demandé de venir c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas toqué " Elle déclara voyant qu'elle semblait dérangeait. Katherine et Damon écarquillèrent encore plus les yeux comprenant que Stefan n'avait pas encore parlé à Bonnie. Il comptait sûrement le faire là maintenant.

" Je vais attendre dehors " Elle continua puis s'en alla laissant Katherine et Damon qui restèrent à fixer en face d'eux étonné se doutant que Stefan avait demandé à Bonnie de venir pour lui parler. Bonnie resta à fixer en face d'elle puis s'assît sur les escaliers attendant Stefan. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable puis attendît tandis que Katherine et Damon restaient paralysés à regarder le vide laissé par celle-ci.

« Peut être que tu devrais lui dire avant que Stefan le fa » Katherine n'eut pas le temps de finir que Damon se leva ayant eut la même pensée en tête. Il n'allait pas faire son lâche et attendre que Stefan vienne ici alors que Bonnie était déjà là autant qu'il lui dise maintenant, autant qu'il fasse face à sa réaction maintenant et non plus tard dans tous les cas, la réaction sera sûrement la même. Damon bu son verre puis le posa et ouvra la porte du manoir. Il s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie qui était assise, celle-ci tourna sa tête pour voir Damon qui fermait la porte derrière lui.

**The Rescues : Follow Me Back Into The Sun**

_**Les sirènes pleurent au loin**_  
><em><strong>Les trompettes sonnent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour quelqu'un ce soir<strong>_

_**Des étrangers dans une lumière rouge sanglante**_  
><em><strong>Courent autour de nous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ils se réunissent<strong>_

« Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire« Elle déclara en suivant Damon du regard qui s'assît à côté d'elle. Elle baissa sa tête pour le regarder. Damon tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda voyant la confusion de celle-ci qui se demandait pourquoi il avait pris la peine de venir la voir ?

"Je dois te parler de quelque chose avant que Stefan débarque " Damon disait se disant qu'au final fallait mieux qu'il le lui dise au moins il subirait sa colère en direct. Il allait continuer, mais Bonnie parla l'interrompant.

« J'en ai marre d'être en conflit avec toi » Bonnie se mît à dire interrompant Damon qui fronça les sourcilles ne s'attendant pas à ce que Bonnie l'interrompe pour dire ça. Elle resta à le fixer pensant au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle se montrait énervée parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à agir normalement, agir comme si rien n'avait existé entre eux, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas et étrangement elle avait l'impression que Damon aussi n'arrivait pas à faire l'effort de se montrer moins désagréable. Elle avait l'impression que lui aussi n'arrivait pas à lui parler normalement, il essayait, mais lors de la soirée il avait prouvé qu'il n'arrivait pas.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est tout deux en colère et qu'au lieu de se le dire clairement les choses, on fait tout pour être en conflit » Elle déclara honnêtement sous les yeux de Damon qui n'avait pas vraiment pensé comme ça. Il resta à la fixer un moment sachant pertinemment qu'il se montrait froid, colérique, emmerdant face à une Bonnie qui se montrait émotive. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts lors de la soirée, mais son caractère était ressorti en fin de soirée. Il resta à la fixer puis se mît à sourire voyant qu'elle voulait en parler, qu'elle voulait parler d'eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on se dise ? Pourquoi on est en colère ? On sait tout deux pourquoi ? »

« Je ne te parle pas de ta colère envers les autres, je te parle de celle qu'on a l'un envers l'autre » Bonnie déclara surprenant Damon. Ils restèrent silencieux ne sachant tout deux pas par quoi commencer jusqu'à que Damon se décide à parler. Elle voulait qu'ils soient ouverts alors il allait l'être.

« Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé cet été » Damon se mît à dire surprenant cette fois-ci Bonnie qui ne pensait pas qu'il allait le dire.

_**Le ciel est tombé**_  
><em><strong>Une étoile vole en éclat sur la route<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'entendais le vent pleurer en moi<strong>_

« Je t'en veux de m'avoir libéré alors que je n'étais pas en état de l'être « Il continua face à une Bonnie qui savait parfaitement que son choix de le laisser sortir était controversé. Il était controversé par Elena et Caroline. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû, mais avec tous ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions, elle avait craqué sous le poids de ses visions. La vision d'un monde triste à cause de leur lien, d'un moment où Damon et elle n'étaient plus heureux depuis longtemps. Elle resta à repenser au Damon et Bonnie du futur qui se détestaient en parti car Bonnie l'avait sauvé.

_« N'est ce pas ce qui nous détruit « Bonnie disait. _

_« Dit le « Bonnie continua. Damon resta à la regarder puis hocha la tête_

_« C'est vrai, et une part de moi te hais, parce que si tu m'avais laissé comme je te l'avais demandé, tous ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver. Je serais avec mon frère là maintenant et Sameh et toi serez sûrement heureux ensemble « Damon avoua. Bonnie resta à le regarder puis haussa les épaules._

_« Je te hais aussi tu sais « Bonnie disait. Damon hocha la tête sentant les larmes venir, mais elles restèrent cacher profondément comme tous ce qui était entre eux._

_« Je sais « Il disait sachant pertinemment que c'était réciproque._

_« Je te hais de m'avoir laissé te sauver, et je me hais de t'avoir sauvé. Je n'arrête pas de me dire, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé appuyer sur le bouton, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé prendre tes distances de moi. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé haïr ces gens, me haïr. Voila tous ce à quoi je pense à chaque fois que je te regarde, je pense au fait que j'aimerais revenir dans le passé et échanger nos vies contre les leurs « Bonnie déclara laissant un silence. _

C'était un tout à vrai dire, les visions, la fatigue et surtout Damon qui l'avait supplié de la laisser partir. Il avait bien fait comprendre à Bonnie qu'il voulait partir et elle avait céder à ses demandes, elle avait céder à tout à vrai dire sans vraiment chercher à se battre, mais honnêtement elle trouvait qu'elle s'était assez battue et voir que personne ne le voyait lui faisait mal. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment pensant à l'été merdique qu'il avait passé, il savait qu'elle pensait sûrement qu'il avait profité de son été pour avoir son libre arbitre, pour vivre inconsciemment comme il avait laissé entendre qu'il ferait, mais non. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, à la place il était emprisonné dans un être qu'il ne voulait pas être, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir été. Il avait été une loque, une épave, il avait été simplement merdique et il ne pouvait pas s'empécher d'en vouloir à Bonnie de l'avoir laissé dans un état. C'était stupide, mais il pensait qu'elle aurait fait l'effort d'essayer de le retrouver, mais non à la place Collin l'avait retrouvé. Il était en colère contre elle même si cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu cet été, elle savait que Damon avait du ressenti envers elle tout comme elle en avait pour lui.

**_Cours et cours (le temps passe)_**  
><strong><em>Suis moi au soleil (je suis juste derrière toi)<em>**  
><strong><em>Encore et encore (Le temps passe)<em>**  
><strong><em>J'attends toujours que "toujours" arrive (je suis juste derrière toi)<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<em>**

« Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais les choses auraient encore pu être différente si tu ne m'avais pas libéré « Damon déclara en pensant à cet été, en pensant à sa rencontre avec Collin, en pensant aux choix qu'il avait décidé de faire cet été. Peut être qu'il aurait pu retourner en arrière à ce moment là même s'il était en colère contre le monde surnaturel, c'était grâce à sa rencontrer avec Collin qu'il savait qu'il pouvait égaler les autres et il n'attendait que ça. A la base il ne voulait aucune implication dans le monde surnaturel, mais grâce à Collin, il pouvait avoir la possibilité d'avoir tout. Bonnie resta à le regarder

« Quoi tu te serais battu à mes côtés ? » Elle demanda ne cachant pas sa colère à son tour, ne cachant pas pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui.

« Parce que si c'était le cas tu n'aurais pas brisé notre lien en premier lieu « Elle déclara rappelant les faits, des faits que Damon ne pouvait ignorer. Il hocha la tête

« Je sais » Il déclara seulement ne pouvant pas lui dire le contraire. Ils avaient tout deux des tords, il le savait. Bonnie resta à le fixer sachant ça à son tour. Cependant grâce grâce à elle, il avait rencontré des gens qui lui avait permis de voir plus loin que la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve jusque là. Ils restèrent à se fixer ne sachant plus vraiment quo se dire, chacun n'allait pas s'excuser parce que ce n'était pas des excuses que chacun voulait et ils le savaient parfaitement. Damon avait pensé plus à lui qu'à elle et elle avait pensé plus aux autres qu'à lui, leur choix étaient différents tout comme leur direction. Bonnie détourna son regard de Damon pour regarder en face d'elle ne sachant plus vraiment quoi lui dire, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tout dit.

« Ce que tu m'as dit est vrai à propos de moi et mon problème de tourner la page « Elle déclara ensuite sous le regard de Damon qui la fixait sachant pertinemment qu'il était allé loin en parti parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Bonnie tournait la page. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant.

**_Je me demandais comment ce jour viendrait_**  
><strong><em>Aussi surement que la nuit tombe<em>**  
><strong><em>Aussi surement que la neige<em>**

**_Je n'avais jamais pensé que le lumière entrerait_**  
><strong><em>Si doucement<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais nous savons tous que nous devons lâcher prise<em>**

**_Mon amour sois brave,_**  
><strong><em>Brûle toutes les cartes et laisse <em>**  
><strong><em>Les cendres se disperser<em>**

« Mais je vais essayer de voir plus loin que le surnaturel « Elle continua en tournant sa tête vers Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand surpris. Elle resta à le regarder

« Je vais essayer de tourner la page et je crois que la première chose à faire c'est que l'on parte sur des bonnes bases toi et moi malgré notre colère intérieure « Elle déclara honnê tendît sa main vers Damon qui restait à fixer la main de Bonnie surpris. Il resta à la fixer n'aimant étrangement pas le sentiment qui était en train de s'emparer de lui. Le sentiment qu'il était en train de la perdre.

Il resta à fixer sa main un moment puis la regarda. Il se mît à sourire puis prît la main de Bonnie oubliant totalement qu'à la base il était sensé lui parler de son pacte avec les Slaves, mais étrangement il n'arrivait pas, pas maintenant même si la voir vouloir tourner la page lui faisait mal, même s'il aimerait le lui dire pour qu'elle ressente ne serait ce que de la colère pour lui, qu'elle ressente quelque chose qui la forcerait à ne pas tourner la page, il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Il serra sa main puis rapprocha son corps de celui de Bonnie pour lui poser un bisou sur son front. Celle-ci ferma les yeux puis les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour se fixer jusqu'à qu'ils virent une voiture entrait dans le jardin. Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête pour voir Stefan sortir de sa voiture. Stefan se dirigea vers eux et s'arrêta.

« Désolé, je suis fatigué, on peut en reparler un autre jour « Stefan se mît à dire intriguant à la fois Bonnie et Damon qui le regardèrent confus. Stefan passa à côté d'eux puis s'en alla ne laissant même pas le temps à Bonnie de répondre quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci restait à le regarder puis vît Damon se lever. Il entra au manoir laissant Bonnie seule dehors.

« Stefan « Damon disait à Stefan qui était en train de monter les escaliers, mais Stefan ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua sa route et claqua la porte de sa chambre sous les yeux confus de Damon qui se demandait pourquoi Stefan ne l'avait pas dit à Bonnie.

_**Cours et cours (le temps passe)**_  
><em><strong>Suis moi au soleil (je suis juste derrière toi)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Encore et encore (Le temps passe)<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'attends toujours que "toujours" arrive (je suis juste derrière toi)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_

* * *

><p>« J'ai trouvé ton arrière grand père " Klaus déclara en regardant Angel qui était en face de lui tout enfermé dans la statue de glace. Il resta à le regarder puis regarda la boussole que Bonnie lui avait passée, mais qu'il devait lui ramener.<p>

"Il n'est pas vraiment dans son état, mais j'espère qu'il sera plus enclin à parler demain " Klaus continua. Il se mît à sourire pensant aux sentiments indésirables qui s'étaient emparés de lui aujourd'hui.

"Je commence à retrouver espoir, tu te souviens de ce que ça fait parce que moi je dois dire que j'avais bien besoin d'un signe" Klaus avoua. Il perdît petit à petit son sourire en pensant aux Slaves. Il serra fortement la boussole n'aimant pas ces enfoirés de Slaves. Il se montra enervé rien que de penser à eux.

"Je vais leur faire payer à ces putains de Slaves, crois moi " Il déclara repensant à la fois où il s'était réveillé pour voir Angel qui était à peine en vie.

**Klaus se releva confus du sol en voyant son corps nu. Il se regarda se demandant ce qui s'était passé puis regarda les alentours perdu en voyant les dégats qu'il y avait. Il avança et s'arrêta subitement en voyant le corps d'Alexander qui était alongé sur le ventre. Il ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant des ailes noires sur le corps de celui-ci qui recouvrait le sol. Klaus se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main pour le relever choqué, d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il vît le corps d'Angel. Klaus reposa le corps d'Alexander puis regarda Angel qui avait les yeux ouverts et regardaient le vide sous le choque. Sous le choque il était. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, il était resté paralysé d'horreur ce que Klaus voyait.**

**"Angel " Klaus déclara en posant sa main sur le corps de celui-ci. Angel tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus qui écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant les yeux vides d'Angel qui le fixait d'un regard vitreux, vide, terne. Klaus regarda ensuite les blessures sur les épaules d'Anegl qui ne guérissaient pas.**

**"Hey"**

**"Ils sont morts " Angel disait avec un regard vide attirant le regard surpris de Klaus. Il resta paralysé un moment puis regarda le corps d'Alexander et les alentours se demandant où était passé le reste ?. Il se ressaisit au bout d'un moment se rendant compte qu'Angel avait besoin d'aide. Il se rapprocha du corps de celui-ci qui n'arrivait même plus à verser de larmes tellement son coeur était paralysé. Klaus prît Angel dans ses bras et le porta. Dès qu'Angel sentît les bras de Klaus autour de lui, celui-ci ferma les yeux ne voulant plus jamais les ré ouvrir et c'est exactement ce qu'il fît toute sa vie. Il avait fermé les yeux ne voulant plus ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là.**

" Je t'ai jamais oublié" Klaus déclara en posant sa main sur la statue de glace. Il resta à ne rien dire un moment ressentant étrangement le manque, l'absence d'Angel. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait fait que ça. La présence des Slaves, de Collin, de l'arrière grand père d'Angel avait fait ressortir ce manque. Angel avait été inconsciemment présent dans sa tête, dans son inconscient. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre, personne, pas sa famille ni les sorcières, encore moins les gardianes. Seuls Angel et Klaus savaient ce qu'ils étaient et c'était ce qui importait. Klaus resta à le regarder un moment puis s'approcha et murmura.

" dès que je le peux, je te libère " Klaus déclara en reculant de la statue. Il resta à fixer Angel un moment puis disparut grâce au sort que Bonnie venait de lui faire sur la boussole pour lui permettre de se déplacer.

_**Je ne sais pas comment te quitter**_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas comment te quitter maintenant<strong>_


	23. Les Heartnet

**_Hello ! I'm back avec le chapitre 23 qui est intitulé les Heartnet. _**

**_J'espère que vos examens se sont biens passé, je vous remercie tous personnellement parce que je vois qu'il y en a qui sont autant attaché à cette histoire que moi et ça fait grave plaisir, on s'évade dans une grande aventure et je le réalise à chaque fois que je vois vos reviews alors je remercie personnellement_**

**- howimymNH :** _**J'adore tes reviews tout comme Teambonbon972, vous détaillez tous les chapitres en parlant de tout le monde et là je vois que j'ai réussi à faire mon propre casting et savoir qu'on est impliqué sur tous les personnages et leurs historie ça fait plaisir.** _

**- LittleT :** _**Un grand merci à toi d'aimer mon histoires et mes personnages. Je l'impression que tu n'es pas la seule à adorer autant le personnage de Klaus. Ma sœur est accro à lui que s'en ai flippé alors qu'elle est pas fan de celui de la série, c'est bizarre et marrant. **_

**- Teambonbon972 :**_ **J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec BAMON, je le torture je suis désolé, mais c'est le endgame quand même. MERCI beaucoup,beaucoup.** _

**- MlleHoney :**_** Je te remercie pour les deux fics, et je t'avouerais que ton commentaire sur l'amour n'a pas de... m'a touché surtout quand tu as dis que ça t'a remonté le morale à un moment où tu en as eu besoin, c'est pour ça que j'écris alors BIG MERCI.** _

-** lyn42**** :** **_Tu viens de finir comme tu m'as dit, je t'avoue que je t'envie, tu as pu lire tout d'un coup, malheureusement je poste pas régulièrement comme je le dis dans mes chapitres souvent bizarrement c'est tous les trois mois, il y a un rythme mine de rien et je suis désolée parce que ça va te casser dans ta lecture. Personnellement, je voudrais tout effacer de ma mémoire et découvrir l'histoire comme la première fois, oui c'est bizarre je sais. Quand tu dis que ça t'a rendu dingue, et que tu dormais à peine ça me fais penser à ma sœur qui était capable de rester jusqu'à l'aube pour lire, moi pour écrire._ **

**- mysti** : **_Je ne sais pas si tu en es là, mais je voulais te faire savoir que j'avais vu ton review sur soit la fin de mon histoire en 2014, ça m'a étonné vu que c'était il y a deux ans et qu'entre temps il s'en est passé des choses dans l'histoire, mais je suis contente de voir qu'il y en a qui découvre mon histoire même maintenant. _**

_**PS : j'ai vu que la plupart d'entre vous sont en manque de l'ancien Damon. C'est vrai que c'est un enfoiré, mais ça reste en ce qui me concerne mon mec. Celui de cette histoire pas celui de la série que je déteste et que vous aller retrouver dans ce chapitre, mais c'est une étape vers l'ancien Damon mdr, parce que j'ai revu des commentaires où pas mal disait que c'était le mec parfait, ce qui est vrai Damon Salvatore est parfait, il y a eu Klaus entre temps comme j'ai pu voir, mais ils sont à égalité dorénavant. Évidemment je parle de ceux de l'histoire pas ceux de la série, comme vous l'aurez compris, ils ont tous rien à voir avec elle. Et après j'arrête, mais aussi UN GRAND MERCI d'aimer autant la Bonnie que j'ai faite, souvent on oublie les héroïnes dans les histoires et on préfère les hommes surtout quand on est des filles à la recherche de beaux mecs pour mâter hein **_**howimymNH**_** ( **__**clin d'oeil) et vous, vous semblez tous apprécier ce personnage.**_

_**Voilà donc comme d'habitude désolé pour les fautes. Vampires Diaries ne m'appartiens tous comme ses personnages et les musiques y compris les paroles. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. **_

_**Music : **_

_**Linkin Park : Lost in the écho ( c'était pour mettre dans l'ambiance) **_

_**Athlete : The Wire **_

_**Digital Daggers : Still here **_

_**Sam Smith ft Mary J blige : Stay with me **_

_**Coldplay : Sky full of stars ( chanson pour ma soeur reliée à la coupe du monde. Elle pleure à cet instant la France a perdu c'est triste mdr, fallait bien un petit clin d'oeil à la coupe du monde puisqu'on parle que de ça cet été. ça a envahi ma vie je sais pas si vous avez des frères, mais moi si, c'est SAD. **_

_**Imagine Dragons : Demons, j'ai hésité à la mettre car elle est tellement passée à la télé, que j'ai fais une overdose, mais bon à la base je l'aime.**_

_**Coldplay : The scientist. qui ne la connait pas :)! **_

_**A great big world ft cristina aguilera : Say Something, total cliché vu le nombres de fois où je l'ai entendu pour eux, pour tous les couples, mais bon elle représente bien les couples brisés. Donc je suis une fille clichée, mais ça vous le saviez.**_

_**Birdy : Not about angel, normalement cette scène va vous faire plaisir pour certaine.**_

_**D.L.I.D : Color in yours hands**_

_**Jetta : Feels like home, petit clin d'oeil à Klaus de la série. **_

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Bon les filles, j'y vais alors fait… » La mère de Kim allait parler, mais sa fille l'interrompît<p>

« Chut, bon va t'en nous on a notre épisode à regarder ce soir, tu déranges un peu « Kim disait assise sur le canapé accompagnée de ses quatre copines.

« Oh c'est bon, c'est qu'une série « Sa mère disait agacé qu'à chaque fois que l'épisode de sa série sortait, elle se montrait beaucoup trop enthousiaste, si seulement elle pouvait être aussi enthousiaste en cours se disait sa mère. C'était hallucinant de voir que sa fille était capable de retenir tous les prénoms, tous les moindres détails de sa série, mais lorsque cela concernait les cours elle ne retenait rien. Kim rigola en regardant sa mère.

« C'est ma série nuance chacun ses passions toi à ton époque c'était Dallas ou les feux de l'amour moi c'est ça et déjà que l'épisode sort une fois tous les trois mois j'ai le droit d'avoir ce moment privilégié avec mes copines « Elle déclara à sa mère qui lui fît une grimace comprenant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire contre sa série.

« Ok j'ai compris, je ne dis rien, même si je pense qu'elle ne mérite pas tout l'engouement dont vous semblez faire preuve à part vous je suis sure que personne ne regarde, mais je dis ça je dis rien. En tout cas moi je vais dîner avec quelqu'un » Elle déclara attirant le roulement de yeux de sa fille. Kim regarda ensuite ses amis

« Laissez là elle ne peut pas comprendre « Elle disait aux filles qui hochèrent la tête tout à fait d'accord. Oui sa mère ne pouvait pas comprendre que cela faisait du bien de s'évader le temps d'une soirée surtout lorsque cette soirée ne se produisait qu'une fois tous les trois mois. Ce qui était assez abusé, mais elles étaient patientes enfin elles ne pouvaient qu'être patiente.

« Alors quels sont vos pronostics ce soir « Alice demanda en regardant les filles, mais Kim parla

« Ha non personne ne fait de pronostics, je ne veux rien entendre en plus à chaque fois on se trompe alors rien « Kim déclara ayant établi cette règle depuis qu'à chaque fois chacune spoiler l'autre et la plupart du temps elles se trompaient souvent. En réalité elles faisaient un bide total.

« Hey ho ca commence » Donna disait en montrant l'écran. Dès qu'elle montra l'écran, Kim prît la télécommande puis augmenta le son. Elles se mirent tous sous la couette sur le canapé avec chacune leur boisson et leur pop corn. Elles avaient cette tradition stupide de regarder chacun des épisodes ensemble pour se créer un moment entre amis qui était souvent rare puisque les épisodes se faisaient rare, mais elles aimaient la sensation d'attente, de curiosité et d'impatience. Elles attendirent, mais soupirèrent en voyant que c'était encore une page de pub après l'écran noire qui était apparu. Elles restèrent à fixer la télévision une bonne minute jusqu'à que Kim s'énerve se demandant pourquoi il y avait autant de pub.

« Allez-là on s'en fout votre pub à con» Kim cria. Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, la pub s'arrêta ce qui fît sourire les filles. Elles restèrent yeux scotchés n'aimant pas l'écran noir qui était apparu. Cela créait d'autant plus de suspens. Un suspens qui s'accentua par un silence insoutenable. Elles ouvrèrent les yeux étonnés en entendant subitement la voix off d'Angel parlait. Une voix accentuée par la chanson **Lost in the Echo de Linkin Park** en fond. Une voix qui attira leur attention, leur curiosité et avant tout de l'intrigue.

**Linkin Park : Lost in the Echo**

**Ouais, yo****  
><strong>**Tu étais cette fondation****  
><strong>**Tu ne seras jamais un autre, non.****  
><strong>**Je suivais, si pris****  
><strong>**Si conditionné je ne pourrais jamais abandonner****  
><strong>**Puis la douleur, puis la maladie****  
><strong>**Ensuite le choc quand tu le retourne sur moi****  
><strong>**Si creux, si vicieux****  
><strong>**Tellement peur, je ne pouvais pas me laisser voir**

_**« Précédemment dans A chacun son histoire » La voix off d'Angel déclara attirant la curiosité des filles qui étaient contente d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Les filles ouvrèrent les yeux surprise en voyant tous les précédemment qui était accentués par la musique de Linkin Park : Lost in the echo. **_

_« C'est le détroit de messine « Damon disait _

_« Et alors c'est quoi le problème, tu m'en parles comme s'il y en avait un « Bonnie répliqua perdu par Damon. _

_« Ils appellent cet endroit l'entre de la peur. Toutes les personnes qui se sont baignés ont été retrouvés mortes pétrifiés par la peur « _** ( Tome 1 : CH 20)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>« Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'un vieux monsieur humain assez timbré est venu un jour dans une boite réservé aux vampires, il vous cherchez enfin un de vous, Lester je crois « Aiden fronça les sourcilles<em>

_« Il a dit pourquoi ? »_

_« Il nous a demandé de le mener jusqu'à Lester ou la sorcière Bennett. Il avait un livre et c'était signé du nom là que vous n'arrêter pas de rechercher «_

_« Hope « Aiden disait_

_«L'alchimie est la transformation d'un cœur impur à un cœur pur. Tu as le cœur le plus pourrie de tous les vampires Klaus. Tu sais ce que tu peux rapporter en pouvoir pour Wyatt, un cœur aussi impur que toi qui devient pur. Wyatt te prépare, ne le vois tu pas » Le prisonnier se mît à dire en rigolant, mais cela ne faisait pas rire du tout l'hybride._

_« Il a utilisé Hope contre moi » Klaus se mît à dire réalisant qu'il était vraiment la cible. _

_"Ma fille est morte et toi tu me demandes d'être rationnel " Lester déclara en relevant le corps de Klaus par le col._

_"Tu ne sais rien à propos de sentiments, tu ne sais rien à propos d'amour " Lester cria à son frère._

_« Montre-moi « Klaus commença à dire_

_" Apprend-moi, soit son père et pleure là comme tout père pleurerais sa fille"__Klaus répliqua subitement figeant son petit frère. **Tome 2 CH 21**  
><em>

**Que je ne pourrais jamais être tenu****  
><strong>**Attend, non, je vais me tenir moi-même.****  
><strong>**Vérifie la réputation, eh ouais tu connais mon garde-fou****  
><strong>**Oublie le reste, laisse les connaitre mon enfer****  
><strong>**Bon sang, je suis de retour, mes histoires se vendent****  
><strong>**J'ai gardé du respect pour les vétérans restés à eux****  
><strong>**Laisse le reste exister pour raconter leur histoire****  
><strong>**C'est ce que j'étais là à dire…**

_« Alors si imaginons que Klaus disparaisse de la circulation, Wyatt n'aurait plus aucun moyen de réveiller les siens « Damon déclara._

_« Fais attention Salvatore « Collin répondit seulement. _

_« Répond à ma question » Damon demanda. _

_« Si nous écartons le fait qu'il serait irraisonnable de s'en prendre à Klaus vu sa relation étroite avec ton ex copine, oui, ce serait un moyen plutôt efficace de ne pas réveiller les siens « Collin déclara se montrant curieux en voyant le regard de Damon. **Tome 2 CH 22  
><strong>_

**Et ces promesses brisées****  
><strong>**Compliquées, faibles****  
><strong>**Chaque mot se perd dans l'écho****  
><strong>**Alors un dernier mensonge à travers lequel je peux voir****  
><strong>**Cette fois je t'ai finalement laissé****  
><strong>**Partir, partir, partir.**

_« Avec qui veux-tu que je traverse ça ? « Tyler disait subitement à Elena _

_« Avec toi qui cherche à fuir le monde surnaturel, avec Bonnie qui n'a pas le temps pour s'occuper d'un problème en plus ou avec Caroline qui est parti à l'autre bout du monde» Tyler disait ayant résumé la situation de tout le monde._

_« Lorsque les gens se sentent abandonné une fois, ils ont tendance à croire que tout le monde les abandonne « Aria disait à Tyler vis-à-vis de Caroline. _

_« Arrête « Damon déclara subitement arrêtant Bonnie. Il se montra agacé d'un coup ce que Bonnie voyait._

_« Les gens changent, j'ai changé pourquoi c'est dure pour toi de l'admettre ? » Il déclara ne cachant pas sa colère._

_"Parce que je t'aime c'est aussi simple que ça" Bonnie disait honnêtement voyant que ce qu'elle disait avait l'air d'affecter Damon._

_"Tu aimes un mort Bonnie, les gens changent, j'ai changé et prépare toi à ça parce que ça va te faire du mal, ça va te briser de voir à quel point j'ai changé alors rends nous service et enterre nous " Il déclara puis s'en alla poussant légèrement Bonnie de l'épaule._

_" NON je refuse de faire parti des faibles, je refuse de les laisser gouverner ce monde et c'est exactement ce que les Slaves m'ont proposé. Ils m'ont donné un but, faire parti de la course au pouvoir. Cela a toujours été la règle du plus fort Stefan, que ce soit avec Klaus, avec Angel, avec les sorcières et le reste. C'est le pouvoir qui importe. C'est qu'avec ça qu'on te prend en considération " Damon cria à Stefan qui était choqué par ses propos. _

_"Tu m'as fais lui dire de te battre pour toi, je lui ais dit que tu étais là pour elle, que tu étais innocents, tu te rends compte ou pas " Stefan disait se sentant coupable d'avoir insisté pour que Bonnie se batte pour lui._

_"Ca la brisera quand elle saura. Elle ne te pardonnera pas «. Stefan continua à un Damon qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier._

_« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles lui faire de la peine, mais personne ne te retiens va la voir et dit lui » Damon osa répondre._

**Teste ma volonté, teste mon coeur****  
><strong>**Laisse moi te dire comment les possibilités vont s'empiler****  
><strong>**Vous devenez tous forts, je deviens astucieux****  
><strong>**Comment ca marche pour vous tous derrière, hein ?****  
><strong>**J'ai vu cette frustration****  
><strong>**Grande crise, c'est leur perte mais ils ne le savent pas****  
><strong>**Et je reviens inébranlable**

_« Cela signifie qu'il faut qu'on trouve le descendant de Train Heartnet pour le protéger parce que seul lui peut nous aider à nous débarrasser des Slaves « Bonnie disait résumant à son tour la situation._

_« Un prêtre Heartnet, l'ascendant lointain de Train Heartnet a décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. __En récupérant des âmes damnés » Casey déclara puis Soul ouvra les yeux en grand se souvenant_

_« Les enfers « Soul déclara ce qui fît sourire Alaric_

_"S'il y avait deux pierres, celle provenant des âmes humaines et celle provenant des âmes damnés, où sont elles ?" Nicolas continua._

_"Les Slaves pensent peut-être que leur descendants savent " Tyler déclara à la place de Casey qui hocha la tête confirmant ce qu'il disait._

_« Vous devriez vous renseigner sur les descendants mort, cette pierre est réputé avoir été caché de génération en génération »_

**Abandonne, j'ai vécu et laissé aller****  
><strong>**Donc tu peux le faire savoir****  
><strong>**Je ne reste pas en arrière, je me tiens en main****  
><strong>**Je ne peux pas être dément, je ne peux pas être calme****  
><strong>**Je ne peux pas chanter de façon monotone, ce n'est pas mon ton****  
><strong>**Je ne peux pas retomber, je suis arrivé trop loin****  
><strong>**Soutiens-moi et aime mes cicatrices****  
><strong>**Laisse la cloche sonner partout où ils sont****  
><strong>**Car j'ai été là à dire…**

_« Vous avez fait tomber ça «Stefan disait à Seth qui ouvra la bouche en grand._

_« Ha merci » Il disait en prenant la boite. Il ouvra et prît un cachet sous les yeux de Stefan._

_« Ça m'évite de voir des monstres « Seth disait en changeant sa voix pour rire puis reprît sa chasse de nourriture sous l'œil de Stefan qui le regardait pillait la table sans rien dire._

_« Seth Smith, le fils du doyen ? » Bonnie demanda _

_« C'est ton frère « Elena demanda surprise en regardant Evan. _

_« Non sa mère s'est marié avec mon père « Evan disait à une Elena qui était surprise. _

_« Comme tu peux le voir notre relation est complexe «_

**Et ces promesses brisées****  
><strong>**Compliquées, faibles****  
><strong>**Chaque mot se perd dans l'écho****  
><strong>**Alors un dernier mensonge à travers lequel je peux voir****  
><strong>**Cette fois je t'ai finalement laissé!****  
><strong>**Partir, partir, partir.****Non, tu peux tout leur dire maintenant****  
><strong>**Je ne fais pas marche arrière, je ne me dérobe pas****  
><strong>**Je ne replie pas, et je ne m'incline pas**

_« Oui, Seth a eu une obsession sur ses origines et a essayé de retracer son arbre généalogique ce qui a crée des tensions entre Seth et Jonathan, Seth et Evan « Bonnie resta à regarder un moment en face d'elle._

_« C'était quand ? »_

_« Cet été avant qu'il parte à la Nouvelle Orléans « Nicolas déclara. _

_« Seth ! C'est toi n'est ce pas ? » Bonnie déclara à un Seth qui restait à ne rien dire ne comprenant pas tout comme Ethan_

_« Tu es le descendant de Train Heartnet « _

_« Quoi qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Collin déclara en souriant, mais il perdît son sourire en voyant des formes circulaires apparaitre au sol. _

_« Tu poses une main sur ce type, tu poses un sol à Mystic Fall, tu seras renvoyé là où les sorcières ont renvoyé les prisonniers à l'époque « Klaus déclara froidement. _

**Je ne me retourne pas, je ne sais pas comment****  
><strong>**Je ne fais pas attention à où sont les ennemis****  
><strong>**Je ne peux pas arrêter, tout ce que je sais: fait quelque chose !****  
><strong>**Je ne peux pas oublier comment j'ai repoussé cela au loin****  
><strong>**Et à chaque fois, en disant…****Et ces promesses brisées****  
><strong>**Compliquées, faibles****  
><strong>**Chaque mot se perd dans l'écho****  
><strong>**Alors un dernier mensonge à travers lequel je peux voir****  
><strong>**Cette fois je t'ai finalement laissé****  
><strong>**Partir, partir, partir (partir, partir, partir)****  
><strong>

_« Personne n'a jamais su comment Alan a trouvé cette communauté recluse, mais il a réussi. Et à partir de là tout à dégénérer »_

_" Je ne t'ai jamais oublié" Klaus déclara en posant sa main sur la statue de glace d'Angel. _

_" Dès que je le peux, je te libère " Klaus déclara en reculant de la statue…._

_**« Et maintenant « Angel déclara avant de laisser un trou noir suivît d'un silence qui fût rapidement brisé par la première image.**_

* * *

><p>« Mauvais nouvelle » Klaus disait en entrant dans la cuisine de la maison des sorcières. Elijah, Aiden, Elric et Aria tournèrent la tête pour regarder Klaus. Ce dernier ouvra le frigo pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau ayant besoin d'eau à force d'avoir gaspiller sa salive avec Monsieur Johns qui n'arrêtait pas d'oublier toutes les trois secondes la raison de sa venue. Klaus bu sous l'œil de tout le monde qui attendait qu'il continue sa phrase. Il bu toute la bouteille puis la reposa et regarda ses frères et sœurs.<p>

« Il n'est pas en état de parler et je doute qu'il le soit un jour « Klaus avoua ayant bien parlé à Monsieur Johns. Ce dernier n'était plus en état de retrouver la raison malheureusement et tout au long de sa conversation il se souvenait pourquoi Angel détestait autant les sorcières. Elles avaient bousillé sa famille, elles avaient bousillé Monsieur Johns qui était devenu fou suite à cet incident. Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît Aiden parlait.

« Alors quoi ? Bonnie ne peux pas réparer son cerveau ou faire quelque chose, elle a bien le pouvoir du conseil « Aiden disait légèrement agacé que ce monsieur leur soit inutile. Elijah leva sa tête pour regarder Aiden et les autres qui étaient dos à lui. Il regarda Aiden tout en feuilletant le livre que Monsieur Johns avait ramené hallucinant légèrement en entendant l'insensibilité d'Aiden. Il n'était plus étonné à force, mais par certain moment il se montrait encore surpris par son petit frère.

« Il y a des blessures qu'on ne peut guérir mon frère « Elijah déclara attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui se retournèrent pour enfin le regarder.

« Lorsque les blessures sont là dedans » Elijah disait en touchant son cerveau avec le livre de Monsieur Johns.

« Une sorcière ne peut rien faire « Il continua précisant sa pensée, une pensée que ses frères et sœurs avaient bien saisi ayant en effet chacun expérimenté des blessures psychologiques et tous pouvaient se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'elles étaient bien pire que les blessures physiques. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à qu'Elijah parle sans les regarder trop concentré à examiner ce livre qui ne contenait que des pages vierges. Il tournait les pages blanches ayant l'impression de rater quelque chose.

« Peut-être que le vieux monsieur a conclu sa part du marché « Elijah déclara en montrant ce livre qui lui paraissait important. Ils froncèrent les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Le livre est vierge tu es au courant « Aiden disait ayant l'impression d'être le seul sensé. Elijah soupira ayant l'habitude de l'esprit beaucoup trop simple d'Aiden.

« Pourquoi lui donner un livre vierge c'est insensé non « Elijah continua précisant sa pensé. Sa famille hocha la tête devant avouer qu'ils n'y avaient pas du tout pensé à ça.

« Je vous pensez plus intelligent que ça « Elijah se permît de dire attirant le roulement de yeux de la plupart de sa famille. Ils ne dirent tous rien se trouvant un peu dépassé par tous les mystères autour de cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ce monsieur pouvait leur apporter de plus après tout la pierre philosophale était la réponse à toutes leurs questions. S'ils récupéraient la pierre alors ils auraient la possibilité de contrôler les Slaves et de tuer Wyatt, tous se jouait sur cette pierre alors qu'est ce que Monsieur Johns pouvait apporter de plus à leur histoire.

« Où peut-être que je me fais des idées « Elijah avoua en posant subitement le livre attirant l'attention subite de Klaus qui leva la tête ayant entendu un bruit suite au choc du livre sur la table.

« Vous avez entendu ? » Klaus demanda en s'approchant subitement d'Elijah qui était debout devant le livre. Klaus prît le livre puis le reposa sur la table violemment. Il ouvra les yeux en grand sous le regard de sa famille qui ne comprenait pas à quoi il jouait.

« Vous avez entendu » Klaus demanda en levant la tête, mais ils secouèrent tous la tête n'entendant rien. Klaus ouvra le livre puis tourna les pages tout en penchant sa tête comprenant petit à petit ce qui était en train de se passer.

« C'est un sort passif » Klaus disait ayant reconnu le même genre de sort que Bonnie avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée sur la boussole. Elle lui avait donné la boussole en lui précisant qu'en la touchant plusieurs fois il pourrait revenir de sa visite avec Angel. Klaus entendît un chuchotement de sort qui se matérialisa au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages. De la poussière se forma petit à petit se répandant dans toute la pièce. Klaus arrêta subitement de tourner les pages et tous levèrent la tête pour regarder la poussière se répandre. Ils commencèrent tous à se sentir étouffés par la poussière qui s'empara très vite de leurs poumons. Ils toussèrent faisant une réaction à cette poussière.

« Qu'est ce qu » Aria n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous en même temps au sol se plongeant dans le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Ethan gémissait de douleur à cause de la migraine qui s'était emparé de lui. Il restait paralysé dans le noir incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux à cause de la douleur sous les yeux de Damon et Katherine qui le fixaient depuis tout à l'heure attendant qu'ils se réveillent. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir Seth, les deux vampires avaient décidé d'opter pour son meilleur ami. Il était connu que les meilleurs amis étaient des sources parfois beaucoup plus nourrissante que les héros. Ils avaient tout de même fouillé la chambre étudiante de Seth, mais ce dernier n'avait aucune piste alors pas d'autre choix que de kidnapper Ethan. Au bout de quelques secondes, après s'être débattu avec son horrible migraine, Ethan se décida à ouvrir les yeux, il gémit encore une fois à cause de sa vue floue ce qui agaça légèrement Katherine qui se demandait quand le jeune étudiant allait se décider à se lever une bonne fois pour toute du lit. Ethan fronça les sourcilles confus lorsqu'il remarqua que le plafond au dessus de sa tête n'était pas son plafond habituel.<p>

« Tu va te décider à te lever « Katherine déclara attirant l'attention de l'étudiant qui tourna de suite sa tête. Ethan écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant deux étrangers. Il recula collant son dos contre le mur

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »Il demanda tout en regardant les alentours de la chambre pour voir qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ethan resta à fixer la chambre puis détourna ses yeux en direction des deux. Il y avait un homme brun aux yeux extrêmement bleus qui le fixait avec un sourire légèrement flippant et une fille brune qu'il avait étrangement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu.

«Tu es à la fac toi ? » Ethan disait totalement perdu par la situation se demandant pourquoi il était dans une chambre d'hôtel avec deux personnes lui étant totalement inconnu.

« Tu dois me confondre avec mon double Elena « Katherine disait blasé. Ethan resta à les fixer un moment n'aimant pas les deux personnes en face de lui. Il avait un pressentiment et généralement ses pressentiments étaient toujours bons alors comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, Ethan ne perdît pas de temps. Il se releva du lit puis courra en direction de la porte, mais recula net en voyant Damon en face de lui. Ethan recula instinctivement tout en souriant ayant l'habitude de sourire face à des situations délicate.

« Oh cool, un vampire je suppose que « Il se retourna pour regarder Katherine qui montra ses canines. Ethan se retourna instinctivement puis recula des deux touts en levant les bras.

« Pour ma défense, mon sang est d'une qualité médiocre, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais je connais pleins de gars qui sont des donneurs universels, non ça serait dommage pour la médecine ok alors receveur universel ca vous va « Ethan disait faisant sourire Katherine et Damon.

« Tu es un comique toi « Katherine disait à un Ethan qui haussa une épaule

« Merci « Il chuchota tout en regardant la sortie.

« Tous ce qui nous importe sont les informations que tu as sur Seth Heartnet « Damon disait attirant les grands yeux d'Ethan. Cet étudiant était malin, il avait pris de la verveine, il ne savait pas comment Ethan semblait être au courant pour les vampires, mais en tout cas il avait ingurgité assez de verveine pour être immunisé contre son hypnotisme. C'était sûrement un coup de Bonnie se disait Damon sachant que Bonnie s'était chargée de ramener Ethan, elle avait dû lui faire ingurgité de la verveine.

« Et vu la tête que tu as fait en entendant Heartnet je me doute que tu sais exactement ce que nous voulons savoir « Damon continua en souriant faisant légèrement peur à Ethan qui comprît que Seth était en danger d'ailleurs en pensant à Seth où était-il ? La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait c'était d'être parti faire la fête au Mystic Grill, c'était la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait pourtant il n'avait pas autant bu.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez « Ethan déclara. Damon et Katherine sourirent jusqu'à que Katherine plaque Ethan contre le mur et suréleva son corps l'étranglant violemment. Ce dernier gémit de douleur sous l'emprise de Katherine qui augmenta sa pression sur son cou, tellement de pression qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Elle lâcha subitement l'étudiant qui tomba au sol sur les fesses. Il toussa essayant de reprendre petit à petit son souffle. Il arrêta de tousser lorsqu'il vît le visage de Katherine près du sien.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne sais rien « Katherine questionna accroupi en face de lui. Il ne dît rien un moment se doutant en effet ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais malheureusement pour eux, il était doué pour garder un secret surtout lorsque ça concernait son meilleur ami. Il ne comptait pas le trahir et c'était mal le connaître de croire qu'il en était capable.

« Je suis plutôt sûre de moi » Ethan déclara attirant le soupir de Damon.

« Mauvais réponse petit « Damon disait. Ethan n'eut même pas le temps de respirer que Katherine le prît par la chemise puis le propulsa contre le meuble de l'autre côté. Ethan tomba au sol assommé par le coup.

« Les amitiés, il n'y a rien de plus pire « Katherine déclara faisant sourire Damon qui pour une fois était bien d'accord avec elle.

Katherine et Damon se retournèrent pour fixer l'étudiant ne faisant pas attention à Stefan qui était derrière la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Ce dernier restait concentré à écouter avec son ouï sans faire de bruits ayant pensé de suite à les suivre en les voyant sortir du manoir en pleine soirée. Il recula tout doucement sans faire de bruit puis prît son portable pour appeler Bonnie. Il devait savoir ce que Bonnie savait sur les Slaves pour comprendre ce que Damon et Katherine recherchaient. Il attendît, mais Bonnie ne répondit pas ce qui inquiéta légèrement Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Athlete : Wires<strong>

_**Tu as des fils, entrant**_  
><em><strong> Tu as des fils, sortant de ta peau<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu as des larmes, faisant des traces<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai des larmes, qui sont effrayées des faits<strong>_

« Sérieux Seth j'espère pour toi que je ne vais pas retrouver mon pantalon dans ta chambre parce que là je vais m'énerver « Evan disait au téléphone agacé en marchant dans le couloir de la faculté. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre étudiante de son frère puis raccrocha. Il ne prît même pas la peine de toquer et entra sachant pertinemment que Seth et Ethan étaient partis faire la fête au Mystic Grill. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour s'amuser là bas se disait Evan ne comprenant pas comment des jeunes pouvaient s'amuser dans la ville voisine et ennuyeuse qu'était Mystic Fall. Evan entra donc pressé, mais à peine la porte fût entrouverte, il s'arrêta net ne faisant aucun pas en voyant le bordel dans la chambre d'Ethan et Seth. Il ouvra en grand la porte puis se décida à poser un pas n'aimant pas le bordel qu'il y avait. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait cherché désespérément quelque chose sans le trouver. Evan mît sa main dans sa poche puis appela de suite guidé par son instinct

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Seth, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sauf si Evan, si Evan c'est toi va te faire « Evan roula des yeux ayant l'habitude de la stupide messagerie de son frère. Il entendît le bip puis parla.

« Seth appelle-moi juste pour me dire que tu vas bien et après je te tuerais pour mon pantalon, mais sérieux c'est bizarre que tu ne répondes pas, je vais essayer d'appeler Ethan » Evan disait puis raccrocha. Il regarda en face de lui puis appela Ethan voulant s'assurer que tout va bien, voulant s'assurer qu'Ethan et Seth étaient simplement beaucoup trop bourrés pour répondre à leurs portables. Il espérait profondément que ça soit ça qu'il ne soit pas ainsi obligé de se montrer inquiet pour eux et de jouer les grand-frère encore une fois.

« Yo vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Eth » Evan éteignît de suite son portable comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non il fallait qu'il s'assure parce que vu le bordel, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas normal, son instinct ou intuition peu importe le lui disaient. Il se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre puis sortît de l'établissement. Il se précipita vers sa voiture, monta puis prît le route en direction de Mystic Fall à toute vitesse tout en appelant Seth qui était encore sur messagerie.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Seth, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sau » Evan raccrocha puis balança son portable à l'avant n'aimant pas ça.

« Je te jure si je m'inquiète pour rien je te tue « Evan disait ayant l'habitude de devoir passer après Seth pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'il aille bien. A la base ce n'était pas son rôle, mais depuis petit il était obligé de coller Seth pour faire attention à lui et pouvoir le surveiller. Il devait avouer qu'avec Ethan dans les parages, il avait moins de souci à se faire, mais Ethan était parfois aussi insouciant que Seth, les deux ne s'étaient malheureusement pas trouvés pour rien.

_**Courant, le long des couloirs**_  
><em><strong> En passant par des portes automatiques<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avoir à être près de toi, avoir à voir ça à travers<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vois que l'espoir est ici, dans une boîte de plastique<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai vu les lumières de noël, réfléchir dans tes yeux<strong>_

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva au Mystic Grill. Il conduit confus tout en regardant à travers la vitre l'entrée du Mystic Grill qui était bloqué par les policiers. Evan se gara donc loin puis sortît de sa voiture inquiet en voyant un panneau publicitaire par terre et toutes les voitures du parking qui avaient subir des dommages au même endroit. Les vitres étaient toutes brisés, elles semblaient avoir subi le même choque. Evan s'arrêta net en voyant la voiture de Seth qui était dans le même état que les autres. Il baissa la tête n'aimant pas le sang qu'il pouvait voir en bas de sa voiture. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que du sang près de sa voiture. Evan allait s'avancer de plus près, mais Liz arriva se mettant face à lui ayant mit fin depuis un moment à sa pause avec Alaric, Nicolas, Carole, Soul et Tyler qui étaient tous derrière elle en ligne à regarder les dégâts comme la plupart des gens du Mystic Grill qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé.

« Circulez, il y a eu incident ici, des jeunes se sont amusés à faire du vacarme » Liz déclara en regardant Evan qui regardait les voitures pas vraiment convaincu par ce fait.

« Je cherche mon frère Seth « Evan déclara à une Liz qui savait que Seth était avec Bonnie. Cette dernière avait envoyé un message à son père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était avec Seth et qu'ils devaient tous garder le silence pour le protéger des Slaves ou des prisonniers.

« Il a dû partir comme tous les clients du Mystic Grill » Liz disait à un Evan qui restait à fixer Liz pas convaincu ce qu'elle savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, cela consisterait à lui en dire beaucoup trop. Le mieux pour lui était de ne rien savoir, mais en voyant son regard elle savait que ce jeune homme ne semblait pas gober ses paroles.

« Et comment aurait-il pu partir sans sa voiture ? » Evan demanda n'aimant pas le sang en bas de la voiture. Evan leva ensuite la tête pour regarder Nicolas qui étaient au loin en train de regarder les dégâts avec les autres.

« Monsieur Bennett « Evan déclara en avançant. Nicolas se retourna surpris de voir Evan.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère, je le cherche partout et il ne répond pas à son téléphone « Evan demanda sous les yeux de tout le monde qui ne dirent rien sachant qu'il était avec Bonnie.

« Non, il est surement parti avec des potes « Nicolas disait. Evan secoua la tête

« Non Seth n'a pas de potes à part Ethan « Evan continua en regardant les alentours ayant ce mauvais sentiment.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien ? » Nicolas disait se montrant surpris par l'attention que semblait montré Evan. En effet, Evan était tout sauf attentionné envers Seth et tout le monde savait. Il y avait un écart de personnalité entre Seth et lui et c'était en ça qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Seth aimait beaucoup trop parler alors qu'Evan trouvait les discussions inutiles, Seth aimait confronter les gens, les choses, ses idées, et tout le blabla alors qu'Evan aimait simplement ignorer. Cela avait toujours été défini comme ça, mais là peu importe leur différence Evan savait que lorsque ses tripes lui disaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier secoua la tête

« Je préfère m'en assurer « Evan disait puis s'en alla attirant l'inquiétude des autres.

« Peut être qu'on aurait dû lui dire que son frère est avec Bonnie « Alaric disait ayant senti la détermination de l'étudiant comme les autres.

« Non, si ce que Bonnie a dit est vrai, le mieux est que personne sache où est Seth ? « Nicolas disait en regardant Evan qui s'en allait tout en essayant de joindre Seth.

« Je vais aller voir Bonnie pour prévenir qu'Evan s'inquiète pour son frère « Tyler se mît à dire prêt à aller à la maison des sorcières. Là où elle était sensée être.

« Ok » Carole disait.

« Je viens avec toi » Soul déclara quant à lui faisant sourire Tyler qui le comptait naturellement avec lui.

_**Tu as des fils, entrant**_  
><em><strong> Tu as des fils, sortant de ta peau<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a du sang sec, sur ton poignet<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ton sang sec, sur le bout de mon doigt<strong>_

« Sérieux Seth, ta chambre a été fouillé est ce que ça a rapport avec ce que tu sais « Evan demanda en chuchotant, il allait continuer, mais il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Evan « Evan se retourna pour voir Kate, la pote d'Elena.

« Désolé, mais tu peux me ramener chez moi ma voiture est morte « Kate disait. Ce dernier resta à a fixer n'ayant pas trop envie ce qu'elle savait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui soit gentleman, mais il pouvait faire une effort.

« Allez c'est bon, j'habite près de chez Elena, c'est pas loin « Kate continua ayant l'habitude de devoir insisté avec des mecs comme lui. Il était comme tous les autres gars qui ne faisaient rien sans contrepartie, mais elle savait imposer ses volontés. Evan raccrocha tout en soupirant.

« Va y monte « Il déclara en montant dans sa voiture. Kate monta à son tour et ferma la portière, elle se retourna et allait parler, mais Evan était en train d'appeler quelqu'un. Il posa son téléphone à l'avant, mît haut parleur puis se mît à conduire tout en écoutant la messagerie.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Seth, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sauf si Evan, si Evan c'est toi va te faire « Kate sourît en entendant le message de Seth pas surpris de sa part. Elle perdît son sourire en entendant la voix d'Evan qui semblait inquiet.

« Bon c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas où tu es, rappelle moi, me force pas à jouer ton rôle encore une fois ok parce que là ce n'est pas marrant, on t'a déjà dit de répondre quand on t'appelle « Evan déclara se montrant énervé. Il raccrocha installant un silence que Kate décida de briser.

« Tu cherches Seth ? » Kate demanda attirant l'attention d'Evan qui hocha la tête.

« Oui tu l'as vu ? » Evan demanda de suite.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il s'amusait avec Bonnie « Kate disait attirant la curiosité d'Evan.

« Bonnie ? »

« Bennett, la meilleure ami d'Elena « Kate disait.

« Elena est chez elle ? Ou encore à la fac ? » Evan demanda.

« Chez elle « Kate répondit ayant reçu un message d'Elena lui disant que finalement elle dormirait chez elle. Kate resta à fixer l'étudiant confus.

« Ca va toi ? tu sembles bizarre ce soir « Kate avoua mettant des mots sur ses pensées. Ce mec était tout sauf sérieux et là il semblait beaucoup moins fun que d'habitude.

_**Courant, le long des couloirs**_  
><em><strong> En passant par des portes automatiques<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avoir à aller vers toi, avoir à voir ça à travers<strong>_  
><em><strong> Première nuit de ta vie, recroquevillé(e) sur toi-même<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te regarder maintenant, tu ne le saurais jamais<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Tiens ca va te faire du bien « Jeremy disait en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à Elena qui sourît appréciant la gentillesse de son petit frère. Les deux étaient dans la cuisine assis en face l'un de l'autre. Elena restait à regarder à l'intérieur de la tasse pensant aux mots de Stefan qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.<p>

« Il a raison tu sais « Elena se mît à dire pensant à Stefan. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce en colère contre elle ce qu'elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et peut-être qu'elle le regrettera un jour, peut-être pas, elle sentait qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à sa relation, il était temps qu'elle se laisse une chance de vivre sans lui.

« Peu importe qui j'étais, il m'a aimé comme au premier jour et il m'a simplement demandé une chose, la seule chose que je me sens incapable de faire « Elle avoua à Jeremy qui connaissait très bien la situation entre Stefan et Elena et honnêtement il avait vu la rupture bien des semaines avant. Il y avait des signes prédisant la fin et malheureusement Elena et Stefan avaient fait l'objet de ses signes bien avant.

« Tous ce que je veux c'est vivre comme avant tu te souviens lorsque Maman et Papa étaient en vie, c'était tellement plus simple « Elena disait à son frère qui hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord avec elle, c'était la belle vie. Jeremy haussa les épaules

« Sauf que tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière eux constamment » Jeremy déclara devant avouer qu'il comprenait Stefan.

« Tu as rompu avec Matt parce que tu estimais ne plus être la même Elena après la mort de Maman et Papa « Jeremy rappela timidement ne voulant pas blesser sa grande-sœur.

« Et là tu rompt avec Stefan parce que tu estime ne plus être la même c'est compréhensible que Stefan soit en colère tu sais »

« Je sais, je ne dis pas que je ne le comprends pas, je sais tous mes tords, mais c'est ce que je ressens « Elena disait n'arrivant pas à justifier ça. Jeremy resta à la fixer un moment

« Je peux te poser une question Elena « Jeremy demanda subitement attirant la curiosité de sa sœur qui se demandait quelle question il allait lui poser. Elle resta à le fixer attendant sa question jusqu'à que Jeremy parle.

« Si depuis tous ce temps tu avais été avec Damon est ce que tu te serais posé cette question ? » Jeremy demanda attirant les grands yeux d'Elena qui se sentit blessé par la question.

« ça n'a rien à voir avec Damon depuis longtemps Jeremy, c'est fini »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de montrer, je sais que c'est fini, mais juste répond à ma question, si là à l'heure actuelle tu serais avec Damon est ce que tu te serais posé la question de savoir comment tu veux vivre ta vie ? » Jeremy demanda perdant Elena qui ne comprenait pas où cette question pouvait menée, c'était insensé. Elle resta à réfléchir pensant à Damon, à Stefan. Honnêtement elle aurait dû dire oui sans hésitation, mais elle n'en fît rien.

« Non parce que je sais que Damon aurait été à l'heure actuelle sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Damon aurait été aussi égoïste que moi au lieu de penser à sauver des gens, il serait resté passif, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important « Elena avoua ne comprenant pas la question de Jeremy.

« Tu as changé « Jeremy se mît à dire surprenant Elena. Avant Elena était dû genre à penser aux autres avant elle et maintenant c'était l'inverse. A vrai dire elle avait beaucoup trop pensé aux autres avant elle alors elle avait décidé qu'elle méritait de penser à elle.

« C'est tout, tu as changé, tu n'es plus la Elena que Stefan a aimé alors que Stefan est resté le même. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Stefan t'en veux. Il est en colère, mais il s'en remettra crois moi « Jeremy disait voulant rassurer Elena que ce qu'elle ressentait était peut être mauvais, mais c'était comme ça.

_**Je le vois dans tes yeux**_  
><em><strong> Je le vois dans tes yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu vas être bien<strong>_

_** Je le vois dans tes yeux**_  
><em><strong> Je le vois dans tes yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu vas être bien<strong>_

_** Bien**_

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un avec qui tu seras sur la même longueur d'onde « Jeremy déclara consolant Elena qui se sentait mieux après avoir parlé avec lui. Ils sourirent tous les deux se rassurant de leur sort lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elena tourna sa tête tout comme Jeremy. Ce dernier se décida à y aller, il sortît, entra dans le couloir puis s'arrêta à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Elena était en train de regarder en direction de la sortie de la cuisine se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure lorsqu'elle entendît Jeremy l'appelait.

« Elena c'est pour toi » Elena se leva de suite, elle arriva à l'entrée et se montra étonné lorsque Jeremy ouvra la porte en grand pour laisser apparaître Evan. Elle resta à regarder l'étudiant repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle s'était enfuie se sentant coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan, se sentant coupable de lui avoir rendu son baiser. Jeremy sentît la tension et le malaise qui émanait d'Elena alors il décida de les laisser.

« Je vous laisse « Jeremy disait avant de monter les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre. Elena resta à fixer Evan qui savait qu'elle pensait sûrement à leur baiser et elle devait sûrement pensé qu'il était venu jusqu'ici pour ça tel un harceleur, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il n'était pas ce genre là. Seth l'était, mais lui non. Voila c'était mauvais signe car il continuait à se comparer à Seth comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda ne s'attendant pas à voir Evan suite à leurs baisers.

« Je te rassure, ça à rien à voir avec ce que tu pense, en fait j'aimerais savoir si tu sais où je peux trouver ton ami Bonnie Bennett « Evan avoua attirant la curiosité d'Elena qui cette fois-ci se montrait surprise qu'il soit là pour Bonnie. Pourquoi cherchait-il Bonnie ? Elena posa une main sur sa porte sous les yeux d'Evan.

« Non pourquoi ? » Elena demanda confuse par sa question.

« Mon frère a disparu, je n'arrive pas à le joindre et Bonnie est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu « Evan avoua attirant la curiosité d'Elena. Honnêtement si Seth aurait été avec une autre fille, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiétait, mais si Seth était avec Bonnie, elle se doutait qu'Evan avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Récemment tous ce qui se liait à Bonnie était du surnaturel. Elle ne vivait que pour ça alors pas étonnant qu'Evan s'inquiète même si lui ne savait pas ça, elle elle savait, mais elle ne préféra pas l'inquiéter parce que même si c'était le cas elle savait que Seth ne pourrais pas être plus en sécurité ailleurs que près de Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis il va bien » Elle disait essayant de relativiser.

« Sa chambre a été fouillé c'est pas normale et il n'est pas du genre à ne pas répondre « Evan avoua commençant à s'interroger. Elena resta à l'admirer surprise de le voir autant inquiet et sérieux envers son frère. Elle hocha la tête voulant l'aider voyant qu'il semblait vouloir de l'aide.

« Je peux essayer de la joindre « Elena disait en prenant son téléphone ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ouvra la porte en grand pour faire entrer Evan qui entra et resta à la regarder essayer de joindre Bonnie. Elena resta à attendre, mais elle entendît le répondeur de Bonnie. Elle raccrocha puis regarda Evan qui restait inquiet par tous ses répondeurs en une soirée.

_**Courant... le long des couloirs, en passant par, des portes automatiques,**_  
><em><strong> Avoir à aller vers toi, avoir à voir ça à travers,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vois que l'espoir est ici, dans une boîte de plastique<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai vu les lumières de noël, réfléchir dans tes yeux,<strong>_

« Elle ne répond pas, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, je vais appeler Tyler « Elena continua puis appela Tyler qui était en voiture avec Soul en direction de la maison des sorcières. Tyler prît de suite son téléphone, il décrocha, mît haut parleur et posa son téléphone à l'avant.

« Oui Elena « Il déclara en regardant la route en direction de Bonnie. Elena regarda Evan puis parla tout en le fixant.

« J'ai Evan devant moi, il cherche Bonnie tu sais où il peut la trouver, il a entendu dire que son frère était avec elle « Tyler regarda Soul étonné par la persistance d'Evan. Il ne pensait pas qu'Evan était du genre à s'inquiéter pour son frère tout le monde savait à la fac que les deux étaient pas en très bon terme en même temps. Ils le criaient sur tous les toits.

« Oui il est à la maison des sorcières, c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais des gens sont après lui, elle assure sa sécurité » Tyler disait ne pouvant en dire plus à Elena car cela consisterait à y passer toute la nuit vu que cela faisait un moment qu'Elena ne s'impliquaient plus dans les histoires surnaturels. Cette dernière resta à fixer Evan n'aimant pas vraiment la phrase évasive de Tyler. Commet ça des gens en était après Seth ? qui et pourquoi se demandait-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas poser la question devant Evan, et étrangement Tyler ne semblait pas avoir le temps pour lui répondre. Elle resta à réfléchir ressentant un léger mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

« Ne dis rien à son frère, tu peux faire ça le temps d'une soirée nous on se charge du reste « Tyler demanda à une Elena qui hocha la tête tout en mettant une mèche derrière ses cheveux mal à l'aise.

« Ok « Elle disait comprenant que cela devait être sérieux, mais elle était quand même rassuré de savoir que Bonnie se chargeait de la sécurité de Seth, c'était déjà ça. Elle resta à fixer Evan comprenant qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer ce soir et que pour le bien d'Evan elle devait lui mentir. Cela ne lui manquait pas de devoir mentir, elle détestait ça, mais c'était le mieux pour Evan.

« Je compte sur toi » Tyler disait mettant Elena dans une situation mal à l'aise, elle faisait tout pour éviter ce genre de situation, mais elle se retrouvait encore une fois dedans. Cette dernière raccrocha pour regarder Evan.

_**Le long des couloirs, en passant par des portes automatiques,**_  
><em><strong> Avoir à être près de toi, avoir à voir ça à travers,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Première nuit de ta vie, recroquevillé(e) sur toi même,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te regarder maintenant, tu ne le saurais jamais<strong>_

« Tyler m'a dit que Bonnie et Seth avaient continué la soirée dehors, mais il ne sait pas quelle fête « Elena disait inventant un mensonge face à un Evan qui restait à la regarder confus.

« Pourquoi la chambre d'Ethan et Seth auraient été fouillé » Evan demanda ayant l'image de la chambre d'Etha et Seth. Elena haussa les épaules

« peut être que Seth cherchait quelque chose et qu'il a mis tout en dessous pour le trouver» Elle disait faisant douté Evan qui savait que Seth était capable de faire ça. Il resta à ne rien dire n'aimant pas se prendre la tête pour ça. Il avait tellement l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour Seth que peut être il prenait son rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux c'était à cause de ses parents ça et il le savait. Elena avança se rapprochant d'Evan surprenant ce dernier.

« Tu t'en fais pour rien je pense, tu devrais attendre encore un moment avant de t'inquiéter, je peux t'inviter à boire ici en attendant si tu veux « Elena déclara n'aimant pas voir Evan autant concerné par son frère. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait un frère aussi et honnêtement à la place d'Evan elle savait qu'elle aurait aimé savoir la vérité, mais si c'était lié aux surnaturels, elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Evan qui n'était pas concerné par ce monde alors le mieux était de mentir. Evan resta à la fixer un moment mal à l'aise par lui-même, de montrer autant d'inquiétude. Il soupira réalisant que peut-être il s'en faisait pour rien.

« Oué pourquoi pas ? je m'en fais sûrement pour rien « Evan disait essayant de rassurer cette boule au ventre qu'il avait. Elena esquissa un léger sourire puis avança invitant Evan à la suivre. Ce dernier resta à la fixer pensant étrangement au fait que cela pouvait paraître bizarre du fait de leur baiser, mais Elena semblait cool avec ça. Elle sortît des verres puis sortît une bouteille d'alcool d'Alaric.

« Tu sembles en avoir besoin « Elle avoua en versant dans leur verre. Evan s'assît en face d'elle.

« Merci « Il déclara puis prît encore une fois son téléphone sous les yeux d'Elena qui restait à l'admirer tout en versant dans les verres. Elle posa la bouteille à côté de son verre puis parla tout en poussant le verre d'Evan en face de lui.

« Tu me surprends à te montrer autant inquiet pour Seth, je pensais que vous aviez une relation compliqué « Elena avoua pensant aux mots d'Evan à cet instant qui ne semblait pas vraiment reflété son attention pour Seth.

« Seth est quelqu'un à surveiller « Evan avoua attirant la curiosité d'Elena qui avait bien remarqué que ce dernier n'aimait pas s'attarder sur lui ou sur des conversations sérieuses. C'était un mec superficiel sur tout à vrai dire, elle le savait et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien cet aspect. Elle, elle en avait marre du profond, du surnaturel.

Le superficiel c'était ce qui avait manqué à tout le monde y compris à elle et c'était pour ça qu'elle trouvait sympa Evan alors qu'auparavant cela aurait été un mec qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié, mais Jeremy avait raison, elle avait changé et elle pouvait le voir sur tout et avant tout sur ses relations. Elle s'entendait avec Kate, avec Evan. Ils étaient tout le contraire de Bonnie et Stefan et c'était effrayant pour elle de se rendre compte à quel point elle aspirait à une autre vie. Les deux restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à qu'Evan précise sa pensée.

« Cela a toujours été mon rôle malheureusement « Evan disait en buvant son verre réveillant Elena de ses pensées qui haussa les épaules comprenant. En même temps Evan était le plus grand alors il était normal qu'il est ce rôle.

« C'est la malédiction du fait d'être né en premier « Elle disait attirant le regard d'Evan vers elle. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Seth est mon grand frère» Evan avoua sachant que tout le monde pensé que c'était l'inverse en même temps Seth s'amusait à se moquer de lui et de son attitude de grand frère en le criant haut et fort.

« Attends, tout le monde à la fac laisse entendre que tu es le plus grand « Elena avoua confuse à un Evan qui rigola sachant que personne ne comprenait leur relation en même temps Seth et lui s'amusaient à fausser leur relation. C'était un jeu stupide entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Il rigola attirant la curiosité d'Elena.

« Si tu as déjà entendu Seth m'appelait grand-frère c'est parce que les rôles ont toujours été établi dans ce sens. Il a toujours été celui qu'il fallait protéger dans la famille, l'enfant fragile qu'Evan son petit-frère doit protéger et non l'inverse « Evan disait se moquant d ses parents.

« Alors techniquement je suis son grand-frère » Evan déclara montrant de la lassitude dans sa voix.

« ça doit être dure « Elena déclara attirant la surprise d'Evan qui ne comprenait pas.

« De quoi ? » Il demanda. Elena parla

« De se comporter comme le grand-frère alors que tu ne l'es pas « Elena disait attirant l'étonnement d'Evan qui ne pensait pas qu'elle dirait ça. Il resta à la fixer puis bu encore un gorgé ayant besoin d'un verre ce soir à cause de son pressentiment à la con.

« On s'y fait « Evan avoua attirant l'intérêt d'Elena qui comprît.

« Effectivement vu ton inquiétude de ce soir, tu t'y fais « Elle déclara attirant le sourire d'Evan. Il hocha la tête puis regarda son téléphone sous les yeux d'Elena qui savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire que Seth était en sécurité, mais cela consistait à lui en dire plus, et même elle n'en savait pas plus.

« Tu connais Seth depuis qu'il est petit ? » Elena demanda essayant de distraire Evan de son inquiétude. Elle essayait de gagner du temps espérant que Seth rappelle Evan.

« Pardon ? » Evan demanda ne comprenant pas la question d'Elena.

« Tu m'as dit que sa mère s'était marié avec ton père « Elena déclara à un Evan qui resta à la fixer.

« C'était un mensonge « Il avoua perdant totalement Elena qui ne comprenait pas le mec en face d'elle. Pourquoi mentir sur des choses stupides ?.

« Alors tu m'as menti en me disant que vous étiez frère et sœur par alliance, pourquoi ? » Elena demanda voulant distraire Evan pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter. Evan tourna sa tête

« C'est un jeu entre Seth et moi pour éviter de devoir expliquer notre vie familial bordélique « Elena sourît désemparé à un Evan qui savait qu'elle ne comprenait rien, mais il avait menti aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de lien entre lui et Seth et que lorsqu'on lui demandait, il se méfiait des intentions des autres alors à la réception il avait menti se montrant méfiant lorsqu'il venait à parler de sa famille avec les autres.

« Vous êtes bizarre « Elena déclara ayant bien conscience qu'Evan ne lui disait pas tout. Elle voyait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais le connaissant il ne se dévoilerait pas à elle aussi facilement.

* * *

><p>Soul restait à regarder la route sur laquelle Tyler était toujours en train de conduire. Il tourna subitement sa tête pour parler à Tyler.<p>

« Même si le sort de Bonnie a fonctionné, cela n'empêchera pas Wyatt de franchir Mystic Fall si ce dernier veut récupérer la pierre pour contrôler les Slaves « Soul disait faisant part d'un dilemme à Tyler qui était toujours en train de conduire. Tyler hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement

« Je sais, mais connaissant les originels et Bonnie ils en ont bien conscience « Tyler disait à un Soul qui hocha la tête n'ayant pas l'habitude d'assimiler les originels et Bonnie ensemble, mais comme Tyler n'arrêtait pas de lui dire, les choses avaient bien changé depuis son départ. Soul se réveilla de ses pensées subitement en entendant le téléphone de Tyler sonnait. Tyler prît son téléphone

« C'est Stefan « Il déclara puis décrocha et mît sur haut parleur pour faire partager à Soul.

« Oui Stefan « Tyler disait en regardant la route. Stefan resta à debout près de sa voiture qu'il avait garé loin de l'hôtel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Damon et Katherine qui étaient encore au motel. Stefan resta à fixer en face de lui hésitant à raconter pour Damon et Katherine parce que cela consisterait à dire à Tyler pour l'alliance entre Damon et les Slaves et connaissant Tyler et le fait que les Slaves s'en étaient pris à Soul, ce dernier réagirait mal et il appréhendait sa réaction.

« Dit moi je n'arrive pas à joindre Bonnie, est-ce qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose à propos des Slaves « Stefan demanda se doutant que si Damon et Katherine cherchaient désespérément quelque chose c'était que soit Bonnie l'avait, ou qu'elle était en route pour l'avoir et il devait savoir pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer ce soir. Tyler allait parler, mais Soul parla à sa place surprenant Stefan qui savait en entendant la voix de Soul qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire à propos de Damon surtout sachant que pendant un moment Soul et Damon avaient été proche.

« Oui elle est sur le point de trouver ce que les Slaves veulent « Soul disait surprenant Stefan. Celui-ci éloigna son téléphone de son oreille puis grimaça attirant la curiosité de Soul et Tyler qui ne comprenaient pas le silence qui était apparu.

« Stefan ca va ? » Soul demanda à un Stefan qui soupira puis parla de rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas couvrir Damon plus longtemps, il ne pouvait pas le couvrir tout en essayant de l'empêcher de contrer Bonnie sans de l'aide, sans que personne ne le sache. Déjà qu'à cause de sa conversation avec Elena, il avait retardé l'échéance, là les minutes tournaient et plus elles tournaient, plus Damon était prêt à faire n'importe quoi comme s'en prendre à ce jeune Ethan.

« Stefan « Tyler répéta tout en regardant Soul.

« Les gars j'ai besoin de votre aide « Stefan avoua mal à l'aise de devoir leur annonçait ça comme ça. Tyler arrêta subitement sa voiture n'aimant pas le ton de Stefan tout comme Soul qui n'aimait pas l'hésitation dont Stefan semblait faire preuve.

« Je n'ai pas osé le dire à Bonnie, mais Damon travaille pour les Slaves « Stefan déclara décider à dire la vérité à ses amis. Tyler et Soul ouvrèrent les yeux en grand puis se regardèrent laissant un silence à travers le téléphone, un silence insoutenable pour Stefan qui attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Tyler secoua la tête puis se mît à sourire

« C'est une blague « Tyler disait. Stefan secoua la tête

« Non, il les aide et grâce aux Slaves il réussit à contrôler sa soif, une soif causé par son emprisonnement dans l'Ardes « Stefan continua. Tyler resta à regarder son téléphone tout comme Soul qui devait avouer ne savait pas quoi dire n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait défendu Damon devant Casey pendant que ce dernier l'accusait et lui comme un con il avait défendu Damon en l'honneur de leur amitié.

« Attends on parle bien des Slaves qui ont passé l'été à tuer, de ces Slaves qui ont passé l'été à torturé Soul psychologiquement et physiquement « Tyler demanda ayant besoin de précision parce-que là il ne savait pas comment expliquer son sentiment de colère à cette idée. Oui c'était de la colère. Stefan hocha la tête

« Oui »

« Est-ce que Bonnie est au courant ? » Soul demanda. Stefan secoua la tête

« Non pas encore « Stefan disait

« Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire « Stefan avoua tandis que Tyler s'était posé sur son dossier dépassé se montrant dépassé à l'idée que Damon ait à ce point changé. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et Bonnie lui avait avoué que Damon se portait bien, mais là il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Si lui était sous le choque tout comme Soul, il n'imaginait pas ce que Bonnie allait ressentir en l'apprenant.

« Je suis chez Madame Flowers et Katherine et Damon interroge un certains Ethan à propos d'un certain Seth « Stefan avoua aux deux Loup Garou. Tyler se releva de son siège puis tourna son volant à toute vitesse.

« Je peux rien faire contre les deux c'est pour ça que je te les dis, pour m'aider à les empêcher d'en apprendre plus sur ce que Bonnie sait « Stefan déclara à un Tyler qui hocha la tête

« Tu as bien fait, j'arrive « Tyler disait puis raccrocha. Il regarda ensuite Soul qui regardait surpris en voyant la vitesse.

« Met ta ceinture « Tyler disait hallucinant. Il conduit puis frappa le volant agacé

« Oh le putain d'enfoiré « Tyler déclara se montrant plus énervé que Soul qui ne ressentait pas de la colère, mais plus de l'incompréhension et de la déception ne comprenant pas comment Damon en était venu à pactiser avec des êtres comme les Slaves.

« Il doit y avoir une explication » Soul disait cherchant une explication n'arrivant pas à croire que Damon fasse ça, ce n'était pas son genre. Tyler secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je t'ai dis Soul, les choses ont changé depuis ton départ « Tyler disait à un Soul qui restait à regarder Tyler ayant bien l'impression que les choses avaient bien changé. Il resta à fixer Tyler qui se montrait pensif.

« Comment il peut nous faire ça ? » Tyler se mît à dire parlant du fait que Damon pactisait avec des gens qui avaient torturé Soul. Tyler resta pensif n'ayant que ces questions en tête. Il avala difficilement sa salive n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se montre autant en colère contre Damon.

« Comment il peut lui faire ça « Tyler continua en parlant de Bonnie ce que Soul savait. Il savait que Tyler pensait avant tout à Bonnie. Comment Damon pouvait lui faire ça après toutes les larmes que Bonnie avait versé pour lui ? Il avait été là, il avait vu pleurer pour lui, il avait vu se refermer sur elle-même à cause de lui, il avait vu malheureuse à cause de lui et lui il s'en foutait de lui causer encore plus de tord. Il était vraiment égoïste, il commençait à en avoir de tous ces égoïstes qui ne se souciaient que de leur personne. Soul ne dît rien comprenant parfaitement les sentiments de Tyler. Comme il lui avait dit, les choses avaient changé et malheureusement en mal.

* * *

><p>« Tu as du temps ? Parce-que j'ai bien peur que mon histoire prenne du temps à être raconté « Seth disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui était à côté de lui, les bras croisés à fixer l'horizon comme lui. Ils étaient devant la maison des sorcières. Les originels étaient à l'intérieur préférant laisser Bonnie gérer Seth vu que les deux s'étaient déjà rencontré auparavant. Elle avait préféré s'en chargeait parce qu'elle savait que les autres n'inspiraient pas confiance et elle avait besoin de la confiance de Seth. Elle détourna son regard et les deux se fixèrent un moment avant que Bonnie se décide à répondre.<p>

« J'ai toute la nuit « Bonnie répondit à un Seth qui se mît à sourire sans détacher ses yeux noires des ses yeux verts. Il était réticent à parler de lui ce que Bonnie savait, mais elle savait que s'il ne faisait pas, ils étaient dans la merde tous autant qu'ils étaient et Seth l'avait bien compris en voyant ce Slave. Heureusement que Bonnie avait été là, heureusement que Klaus était intervenu se disait Bonnie.

« J'ai toujours vu des choses étant petit » Seth avoua à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par choses, mais seul lui savait ce dont il parlait par choses, seul lui les avait vu, seul lui avait eu une ouverture de ce monde.

« Tu veux dire vampires ? » Bonnie demanda confuse à un Seth qui secoua la tête tout en rigolant intriguant Bonnie.

« J'aurais bien aimé « Il avoua ne pouvant que sourire à la phrase de Bonnie. Il ne dît rien laissant un silence jusqu'à qu'il reprenne précisant sa pensée.

« Je dirais plus des démons, esprits ou âme je ne sais pas ça dépend « Seth déclara attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se montrait surprise par ces mots alors qu'avec le temps elle savait qu'il y avait plus de créatures surnaturelles qu'elle pensait. En effet, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que des vampires, des Loup Garou et des sorcières, mais au fur et à mesure que les années avaient défilé, elle avait appris qu'il y avait des êtres comme des gardianes, des spectres, des alchimistes, des prisonniers, des prêtres alors pourquoi pas des démons ? Elle resta confuse ce que Seth voyait, il voyait qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Là en voyant les êtres dans cette maison « Seth se mît à dire en regardant en direction de la maison. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder la maison, les lumières étaient encore allumées. Seth et elle restèrent à fixer la maison.

« Je sais que le destin de la plupart sont scellés « Il avoua à une Bonnie qui espérait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de comprendre, mais Seth confirma.

« Ils vont tous finir en enfer « Il déclara attirant l'étonnement de Bonnie qui ouvra les yeux en grand surtout qu'elle savait que les originels pouvaient les entendre. Elle le scruta puis parla préférant rebondir sur ce qu'il avait dit sur les démons.

« Comment ça des démons ? » Elle demanda.

« Il y a des démons partout, des démons qui attendent de manger nos âmes, les âmes damnés. Personne ne les voit, personne ne peut les sentir excepté moi « Seth continua

« Et lorsque ces âmes se font manger, il y a des faucheuses partout qui enferme ce monde et le transforme autour de moi pour me montrer un aperçu de ce qui m'attend « Seth déclara intriguant Bonnie encore plus.

« Pourquoi tu te comptes dans le lot ? » Elle demanda voulant comprendre en quoi ces faucheuses voudraient l'âme de Seth. Ce dernier parla la plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

**Digital Daggers : Still here**

_**Rêvant via les souvenirs**_  
><em><strong> Perdant mon sac de voyage dans le gris<strong>_  
><em><strong> Engourdissement des sens<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je te sens t'échapper<strong>_  
><em><strong> Luttant pour s'accrocher<strong>_  
><em><strong> S'accrochant à un jour de plus<strong>_  
><em><strong> L'amour devient des cendres<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec tout ça, j'aimerais que tu puisses rester<strong>_

_Le petit garçon de 7 ans ouvrait ses yeux bleus fatigués et affamés avant tout. Il releva instinctivement le haut de son corps pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux touffus blonds puis posa ses pieds au sol. Il releva le haut de son t-shirt pour toucher son léger ventre rond ayant une faim de Loup. Pourtant ils avaient mangé un bon repas ce soir, mais il avait encore faim comme souvent. _

_« J'ai faim » Le petit blond disait espérant que Luna soit réveillée pour qu'elle lui fasse à manger en l'absence de ses parents. Il sortît donc de sa chambre dans l'espoir de manger. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il sortit du couloir pour se retrouver en haut des immenses escaliers menant en bas, là où il y avait la cuisine. Il allait descendre, mais il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il sentît de l'eau sur ses pieds. Il resta à fixer l'eau se demandant d'où elle pouvait venir. Il tourna sa tête en direction de l'autre couloir dans lequel la chambre de son frère était située. Il avança doucement pour se retrouver dans le couloir les pieds trempés, de plus en plus trempés au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta en face de la porte et allait l'ouvrir pouvant entendre l'eau coulait, mais la porte était fermé à clé. _

_« Il y a quelqu'un » Il cria comprenant que l'eau était ouvert dans la salle de bain. Il essaya d'ouvrir plusieurs fois, mais au bout d'un moment il se baissa pour regarder à travers la serrure la serrure. Il rapprocha sa tête pour regarder puis se trouva confus en voyant que la baignoire de la salle de bain était remplie, tellement remplie que l'eau coulait par terre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passé jusqu'à qu'il vît des chaussons, des petits chaussons sur le côté. A la vue des chaussons, il comprît. _

_« Oh mon dieu » Il déclara puis ne perdît pas de temps. Il courra à toute vitesse pour aller chercher un couteau en bas de la cuisine._

_« Luna Luna à l'aide « Il cria en prenant un couteau, mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas trop assommé par les somnifère qu'elle avait pris pour pouvoir se reposer. Le petit garçon prît le téléphone de la maison. Il remonta les escaliers à toute allure trébuchant dans l'eau qui le faisait glissait. Il se retînt donc à la barre ne sachant pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce réflexe, mais il était là. Il était. Il se releva grâce à la bordure tout en écoutant la dame parler au téléphone._

_« Allo police secours qu » La dame n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle entendît un petit en panique. _

_« Allo mon frère, je crois que mon frère s'est noyé dans la baignoire « Il disait en courant. Il retourna dans le couloir. Il se mît en face de la porte et mît le couteau à l'intérieur ayant l'habitude de s'amuser à ouvrir les portes de cette manière car toutes les portes de leur maison se bloquaient facilement et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient enfermés, ils criaient, paniquaient alors leur père leur avait montré l'astuce afin d'ouvrir les portes. La femme regarda le numéro de téléphone du petit pour trouver son adresse grâce à leur réseau informatique. _

_« Ok je t'envoie une ambulance tout de suite. Tu es à côté de ton frère là ? » Elle demanda, mais le petit avait fait tombé le téléphone trop empressé d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois que la porte s'ouvra, il entra instinctivement puis courra en direction de la baignoire. Il se mît au bord puis se pencha le haut de vers son frère qui était allongée, le corps sans vie au fond de la baignoire, ses cheveux noirs ondulés raides sous l'eau, les yeux grands ouverts sans vie. Il se pencha vers son frère paniqué, paniqué de le voir immobile. _

_« Seth « Il disait en relevant le corps de celui-ci. Il enleva le bouchon qui bloquait le trou de la baignoire voulant vider la baignoire. Il resta à tenir Seth tout en enlaçant choqué ayant besoin de le bercer. _

**_Je mourrais pour être là où tu es  
>J'ai essayée d'être là où tu es<em>**

_**Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là**_  
><em><strong>Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand je me réveille, tu disparaîs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Retour aux ombres<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec tout ce qui me tient à coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec tout ce qui me tient à coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_

_« Je suis là « Il murmura dans l'oreille de son frère qui était dans un état inconscient. Un état dans lequel Il pouvait entendre la voix d'Evan. Une voix qu'il le réveilla subitement de son inconscience. Seth releva le haut de son corps retrouvant petit à petit sa respiration, mais lorsqu'il se ressaisit il ouvra les yeux en grand effrayé en voyant les alentours. Des alentours qui n'étaient fait que de feux et de brume qui l'étouffait. Il toussa instinctivement réalisant qu'à chaque bouffé d'air ses poumons brûlaient de l'intérieur. Le petit Seth se pencha et s'allongea sur le côté ne supportant pas cette chaleur dans son corps qui était en train de l'incendiait de l'intérieur. _

_« A l'ai » Il essaya de parler, mais rien ne sortît à cause de la douleur à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur de son corps. Même yeux étaient en feu. Il leva la tête confus en entendant son nom être prononçait. _

_« Seth « Seth écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant des créatures de natures osseuses se rampaient vers lui à toute allure comme pour le manger. Ils chuchotaient son nom comme s'ils étaient affamés. _

_« Seth » Ils crièrent._

_« Qu'est c » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se mît à hurler sentant les brûlures s'emparaient de tout son être. Son cœur, ses os, ses muscles, sa peau le brûlait intérieurement tellement que ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien à part cette chaleur, ces brûlures, ces flammes qui le réduisait en cendre de l'intérieur. Il resta à hurla ne faisant pas attention à toutes ces créatures qui prononçait son prénom et un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_« Heartnet « Ils dirent puis s'approchèrent à une allure qui était surnaturel. _

_« Mangez Heartnet » Ils dirent au dessus de lui prêt à le manger. Ils allaient se pencher vers lui qui souffrait le martyr, mais celui-ci entendît des hurlements provenant des créatures mystiques. _

_« A l'aide « Seth hurla lorsqu'il sentît quelqu'un le retournait et le plaquait contre le dos. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant un homme aux cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux noirs qui le fixaient au dessus de lui.  
><em>

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? » Il hurla à Seth qui avait l'impression de le connaitre. Il resta confus ne comprenant rien jusqu'à que le monsieur crie encore une fois. _

_« Tu t'es condamné aux enfers « Il cria tout en tenant une épée._

_Il lui planta subitement l'épée dans le cœur réveillant Seth de son réveil. Celui-ci expira et inspira dans son lit tout en mettant une main sur son cœur ayant besoin de le sentir battre. Il leva ensuite ses mains et regarda celle-ci réalisant qu'elles étaient brûlantes, brûlantes comme ce souvenir dont il n'arrêtait pas de rêver. _

_« Tu l'as encore fait ? » Seth entendît en face de lui. Il leva la tête pour voir son meilleure ami Ethan qui était allongé et le regardait inquiet ayant l'habitude que Seth rêve. Depuis qu'ils partageaient la chambre étudiante avec lui, il en avait entendu des cris, des cris produits par ses cauchemar, mais malheureusement récemment il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de Seth qui ne se rendait pas compte à quel point le volume sonore de ses cris étaient haut. Ce dernier resta à fixer Ethan réalisant qu'il avait encore dû crier, crier comme un fou. Il le savait surtout en voyant les écouteurs d'Ethan qui s'amusait à les mettre de temps en temps pour éteindre les cris de Seth par de la musique. Seth soupira n'aimant pas lui faire subir tous ça. Il s'assît au bord de son lit se mettant de profil à Ethan qui se releva pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit à son tour. _

_« Je suis désolé » Le jeune homme déclara s'en voulant de lui faire subir tout ça. Ethan se rallongea pour se mettre sur le dos puis soupira en regardant son plafond._

_« Ho c'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir « Il déclara n'aimant pas lorsque son ami se montrait sérieux surtout en plein milieu de la nuit. Seth tourna sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder. _

_« Non sérieux je suis désolé » Il déclara sentant encore la peur de ce rêve l'envahir. Ethan rigola n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se montrait gêné encore une fois._

_« Mec ca va faire des années qu'on se connait arrête de prendre des gangs avec moi » Ethan disait sans regarder Seth. Il restait à fixer le plafond essayant de mettre à l'aise Seth avec ça, mais ce dernier ne l'était pas. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux sans rien dire jusqu'à qu'Ethan parle tout de même intrigué par un constat qu'il avait fait récemment. _

_« Ca va faire 4 nuits que tu refais ce rêve, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange « Ethan se mît à dire en tournant sa tête pour regarder le jeune homme bruns aux yeux noirs. _

_« Pas vraiment sachant que j'ai toujours fait ce rêve « _

_« Oui, lorsque tu étais petit, mais ces derniers temps tu ne fais que ça » Ethan avoua confus. _

_« Je prends mes médicaments si c'est ce que tu te demande »_

**_Compagnon caché  
>Le spectre est toujours dans mon coeur<br>Fais-moi la promesse que,  
>Le temps ne nous effacera pas<br>Que nous ne sommes pas perdu depuis le début_**

_« Je sais, j'ai jamais dit le contraire « Ethan répondit en relevant le haut de son corps pour s'asseoir. _

_« Mais peut-être que tu devrais en parler à ton père « Ethan avoua attirant le rire de Seth._

_« Oui pourquoi pas ? Je me vois bien lui dire « Seth resta à réfléchir puis parla._

_« Ecoute Papa, ça va faire 4 nuit de suite que je rêve du soir où j'ai tenté de me suicider alors que je n'avais que 8 ans et du fait que ce soir là j'aurais parié avoir vu un homme me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau me sauver de créatures surnaturels » Seth disait utilisant de l'ironie pour résumer sa situation actuelle. Ethan sourît _

_« Oué bon j'imaginais ça avec plus de tact « Ethan avoua trouvant que c'était en effet peut-être une mauvaise idée. Seth perdît son sourire puis secoua la tête _

_« Mon père ne m'a jamais compris tout comme ma mère ou encore Evan pour eux je suis toujours ce gosse qui a une trop grande imagination et croit voir des choses qui n'existent pas « Il disait se rappelant de toutes les fois où il s'était senti étranger dans sa propre maison, dans sa propre famille. _

_« Mais ce gosse est toujours là Ethan et même si tout le monde vit leur vie comme si tout était normal, il y a ce monde, ce monde souterrain » Seth disait à un Ethan qui hocha la tête comprenant de quoi il était en train de parler. _

_« Les enfers ? » Ethan demanda à un Seth qui hocha la tête _

_« J'étais là bas je peux encore sentir les flammes sous ma peau » Seth disait se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Il détourna son regard pour regarder le sol. Ethan ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant Seth prendre son pendentif qui était la croix, la croix du christ. Seth resta à fixer le sol _

_« Et je vais en payer les conséquences « Seth disait. Il prît sa croix sentant les souvenirs ravivaient des douleurs passés._

_« __Dieu est celui qui devrait décider quand et comment une personne doit mourir. Prendre ce pouvoir dans ses propres mains est un blasphème» Seth continua précisant encore une fois sa pensé. Il s'arrêta puis reprît _

_« L'homme se prenant pour Dieu finira damné » Seth déclara avant de fixer son ami qui savait ce dont il parlait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient ensemble._

_« et c'est ce que j'ai fais Ethan en tentant de me suicider je me suis condamné aux enfers « Seth termina en fixant Ethan qui n'aimait pas les discours de tous les religieux à la con. Il n'était pas religieux encore moins croyant, mais il comprenait que Seth ait d'autres croyances que les siennes et c'était parce qu'il comprenait qu'il se devait de le contredire ayant marre de le voir se miner à cause de cette histoire. Il se leva alors pour s'asseoir à côté de Seth. Il mît sa main sur l'épaule de Seth pour parler._

**« Et Saint Jean- Baptise a dit : Je vous ai écrit ces choses, afin que vous sachiez que vous avez la vie éternelle, vous qui croyez au nom du Fils de Dieu." « Ethan déclara subitement surprenant Seth que celui-ci lui sorte un passage de la bible alors qu'il n'était pas du tout croyant. **_Il resta paralysé par les paroles de son meilleur ami, des paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, mais il était évident qu'il allait faire des recherches pour prouver à Seth que sa fin n'était pas proche, qu'il avait la possibilité de ne pas avoir peur de la mort, une peur qui le forçait à faire une liste de choses à faire. Oui, Seth avait une mani de faire des listes sur tous ce qu'il devait faire avant de mourir à cause de sa peur de la mort, de sa peur des enfers parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait finir là bas. Il devait profiter de la vie comme il n'arrêtait pas de dire pour au moins se satisfaire de ça avant qu'il finisse damné. C'était bizarre, mais depuis ce soir là, il était persuadé de cette fin pou lui, mais Ethan n'était pas d'accord même s'il ne croyait pas au paradis et à l'enfer, il y croyait pour Seth et il lui démontrerait à la manière de Seth qu'une autre fin était possible pour lui. _

" **Car j'ai l'assurance que ni la mort ni la vie, ni les anges ni les dominations, ni les choses présentes ni les choses à venir, ni les puissances, ni la hauteur, ni la profondeur, ni aucune autre créature ne pourra nous séparer de l'amour de Dieu manifesté en Jésus Christ notre Seigneur." **_Ethan déclara se rappelant parfaitement des mots qu'il avait lus. Seth resta paralysé sous le choque qu'Ethan ait fait l'effort de lire la bible pour lui. Il ne le prenait pas pour un fou comme sa famille à l'inverse, il essayait de le comprendre et même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses croyances, il avait fait l'effort de croire parce qu'il y croyait et ça cela le touchait. _

_« Si aucune créature ne peut séparer un Chrétien de l'amour de Dieu, et que même un Chrétien qui se suicide est "une créature", alors même le suicide ne peut pas le séparer de l'amour de Dieu « Ethan déclara ayant besoin d'apporter de la logique à un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une interprétation de sa part, une interprétation qui lui paraissait logique. Il y avait parfois de la logique dans ses phrases et il voulait que Seth se le rappelle. _

_« Tout le monde a une interprétation des textes Seth et si pour certains tu finiras en enfer pour d'autres non » _

**_Oh, je mourrais pour être là où tu es  
>J'ai essayée d'être là où tu es<em>**

_**Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là**_  
><em><strong>Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand je me réveille, tu disparaîs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Retour aux ombres<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec tout ce qui me tient à coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avec tout ce qui me tient à coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_

_« Ce n'est pas aussi simple « Seth déclara ne pouvant expliquer ce qu'il ressentait depuis ce soir. Il n'avait aucun doute, il savait que c'était ce qu'il attendait, il savait comme l'homme là bas lui avait dit il s'était condamné aux enfers. _

_« Si Seth c'est aussi simple que ça « Ethan répliqua en fixant droit dans les yeux son ami._

**« Jésus est mort pour tous nos péchés « Ethan continua **

_« C'est ce dont il est question dans tous ces textes non » Ethan termina ayant besoin que Seth croit en ces mots et non à d'autres, mais Seth savait. Il avait toujours su que son âme était condamnée. Seth détourna son visage pour regarder en face de lui agaçant légèrement Ethan que ses paroles semblent inutiles._

_« C'est bon Ethan, j'ai la vie devant moi avant que ça arrive et c'est tous ce qui importe non, la vie et non la mort « Seth déclara interrompant le silence entre eux. Les deux amis ne dirent rien sentant la différence de croyance, les différences d'opinions les séparaient. _

_« Mais merci « Seth se mît à dire réveillant Ethan de son état. _

_« De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai même pas réussi à te prouver que tu ne finiras pas en enfer « Ethan continua le disant sur un ton léger pour cacher qu'au fond, cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. _

_« D'essayer » Seth se mît à dire._

**_Toujours un peu hors de portée  
>Je rêve que tu es toujours là<br>Mais cela se brise si facilement  
>J'essaye de te protéger<br>Je ne peux pas te laisser t'affaiblir  
>Je te sens glisser<br>Je te sens t'échapper_**

_« Contrairement à ma famille, tu essayes de comprendre même si tu n'y crois pas, tu essayes de m'aider » Il déclara appréciant réellement l'attention d'Ethan qui avait même fait l'effort de faire des recherches sur quelque chose qu'il ne croyait pas. Ethan hocha la tête puis sourît essayant d'effacer le malaise à la réalisation que Seth croyait vraiment que la mort ne lui apporterait rien de bon et c'était d'autant plus pour ça qu'il avait peur de la mort, une peur qu'il ressentait beaucoup trop et pourtant au lieu de se morfondre, il avait l'habitude d'aller de l'avant. Ethan se releva puis s'assît au bord de son lit pour aller se recoucher. _

_« Si tu veux me remercier, achète-moi les places du match Yankees contre les Redsocks qui a lieu dans 2 semaines « Il disait en s'allongeant sur son lit pour regarder le plafond. Seth se mît à sourire tout en se rallongeant à son tour dans son lit. Les deux amis ne dirent rien de plus essayant d'oublier les tensions afin de dormir ou plutôt essayer de dormir, mais malheureusement sans succès pour Seth qui était resté toute la nuit sur le dos dans son lit._

« Tu es croyant ? » Bonnie demanda en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route avec Seth. Les deux avaient décidé de prendre l'air loin. Ils avaient besoin de marcher. Seth s'arrêta et se mît face à Bonnie qui était surprise et elle ne cachait pas sa surprise. Il retrouva le sourire l'ayant perdu en racontant ce qu'il avait fait. Elle le faisait sourire à se montrer surprise alors que depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne montrait aucune expression, elle écoutait sans rien dire comprenant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, qu'elle devait simplement écouter et elle était douée pour ça.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si surprise ? » Seth demanda ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle. Ils restèrent face à face en plein milieu de la route ne s'inquiétant pas car vu l'heure qu'il était il ne risquait pas d'y avoir des voitures. Elle se mît à sourire voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Un si mauvais danseur ne peut pas être croyant « Elle déclara attirant le rire de Seth qui savait qu'il était nul en matière de danses, elle n'était pas la première à lui faire remarquer et elle n'allait sûrement pas être la dernière.

« Vous ne savez pas reconnaitre le talent lorsqu'il est là « Il disait en parlant à tous ceux qui lui ont fait la remarque. Bonnie hocha la tête

« C'est dont ce que tu te dis pour te rassurer « Elle disait installant un silence qui se masquait grâce aux sourires des deux. Il fallait bien retrouver le sourire malgré qu'il soit bloqué à Mystic Fall à cause d'un Slave qui en avait après lui pour cette histoire de pierre philosophale. Seth reprît ses esprits réalisant qu'il avait laissé le silence perduré.

« Je ne me considère pas comme croyant, mais « Seth s'arrêta essayant de décrire son état d'esprit à l'époque. A partir de ce moment, ce moment où il avait essayé de suicider alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, il avait essayé de comprendre le monde dans lequel il s'était retrouvé et les seuls qui lui avaient permis de comprendre étaient les écrits.

« Ces écrits m'ont apporté des réponses que personne n'a voulu me donner » Il avoua à une Bonnie qui comprît. Elle pensait étrangement à Sameh qui lui avait dit la même chose. La religion lui donnait des réponses à des questions auxquelles aucun homme ne pouvait répondre et honnêtement pour Bonnie cela avait été une idée bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais été élevé à croire en ces choses, son père était athée et elle avait hérité ça de lui. Seule sa grand-mère s'était montrée croyante, mais à l'époque Bonnie ne la comprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais comprise sa grand- mère jusqu'à qu'elle découvre qu'elle était une sorcière. Cependant elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle ne croyait pas en Dieu parce qu'à certains moment elle s'était aussi raccrochée à lui parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrochait pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle subissait tout ça, pourquoi devait-elle subir autant de pression et bouleversement dans sa vie, elle avait essayé de comprendre grâce à lui, mais il ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse.

_**Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là**_  
><em><strong> Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quand je me réveille, tu disparaîs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Retour aux ombres<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec tout ce qui me tient à coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec tout ce qui me tient à coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Je rêve que tu es toujours là)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Je rêve que tu es toujours là)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là<strong>_

« « Si être croyant se résume à croire à autre chose que cette vie qu'on nous condamne à avoir alors oui je suis croyant« Seth continua attirant encore une fois la surprise de Bonnie ce qu'il vît.

« Et j'imagine que si tu fais tous ça, tu combats ces Slaves et ces alchimistes c'est que tu es croyante aussi ? » Seth demanda à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer aimant bien la pensé simpliste de Seth, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple ce qu'elle lui fît remarquer.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple « Bonnie avoua se surprenant à l'avouer à Seth.

« Il y a une différence entre croire et chercher la rédemption « Bonnie avoua attirant la curiosité de son interlocuteur. Elle hésita à dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle parla.

« Qui te dit pas que je fais tous ça parce qu'auparavant j'ai commis des erreurs qui ont couté la vie à des gens « Bonnie continua en face d'un Seth qui restait à la fixer comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. En tout cas, elle, elle se comprenait, elle parlait de tous les gens qui ont été victime de son égoïsme, de son amour pour Damon, de toutes ces victimes.

« Dans ce cas je ne me bats pas parce que je crois à quelque chose d'autre, mais pour expier mes fautes « Bonnie avoua faisant part à Seth qu'elle avait fait des mauvais choix et c'était ces mauvais choix qui la forçait à se battre, qu'il la forçait à continuer sur cette voix et non pas l'espoir d'un futur proche. Elle leva la tête et pointa Seth du doigt le comptant dans le lot.

« Qui te dit pas que tu t'es réfugié dans cette croyance pour que quelqu'un pardonne ton acte « Bonnie demanda à Seth qui sourît appréciant l'honnêteté de Bonnie. Elle resta à le fixer se montrant impliqué ce qu'il voyait, elle attendait une réponse, mais Seth se mît à sourire aimant étrangement bien parlé avec elle et c'était pourtant rare qu'il appréciait parler avec les filles, mais Bonnie semblait différente. Seth resta à sourire déstabilisant légèrement Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas en quoi elle avait dit quelque chose de marrant. Elle allait parler, mais Seth parla

« Dans le fait de chercher la rédemption n'est-il pas question de croyance » il demanda subitement attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas. Seth haussa les épaules précisant sa pensée.

« Qu'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir réparer tes erreurs si ce n'est pas ta croyance en Dieu et à son pardon « Seth demanda attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie qui trouvait sa réflexion intéressante. Elle resta à le fixer se trouvant à être perdu par lui et ses réponses.

« Je ne sais pas « Bonnie avoua se trouvant à être perdu par lui et il voyait bien qu'il la perdait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement perturbé par Seth et tous ce qu'il lui disait. Elle regarda les alentours mal à l'aise puis fixa Seth se sentant étrangement bien à l'idée de lui parler.

« Est-ce qu'il pardonne à ceux qui recherche la rédemption ? » Bonne demanda curieuse osant lui poser la question ayant étrangement l'impression qu'il avait une réponse. Il ne dît rien comprenant très bien que ce n'était pas sa vraie question. Sa vraie question était tout autre.

« Tu me demandes si tu va finir en enfer c'est ça ? » Seth demanda ayant l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Bonnie ouvra la bouche surprise qu'il se montre autant perspicace avec elle, mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas comme si elle était difficile à cerner. Elle ouvra la bouche pour lui dire oui, mais se rétracta réalisant qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle resta à le fixer un moment puis secoua la tête

« Non laisse tombé je ne veux pas savoir « Bonnie avoua à un Seth qui restait à la fixer comprenant que la fille en face d'elle semblait avoir une mauvaise opinion de ces actes et il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle se considère être de ceux qui finirait en enfer.

« Si je peux te rassurer, oui ceux qui recherchent le pardon de Dieu sont sauvé des enfers » Bonnie allait réagir, mais Seth parla se doutant parfaitement de ce qu'elle allait demander, alors il répondît avant même qu'elle pose la question.

« Mais ça ne s'applique pas à moi« Seth avoua précisant son histoire à Bonnie car les deux avaient déviés de leurs objectifs principaux.

« Un homme est venu me voir un jour pour tout m'expliquer à propos de qui je suis « Seth continua attirant la curiosité de Bonnie qui restait à l'admirer se montrant agréablement surprise par ce qu'il lui montrait de lui.

_« Seth Smith » Seth arrêta son mouvement de suite en entendant la voix d'un homme. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté puis enleva son casque pour voir la personne à l'entrée du gymnase qui semblait surpris en le regardant. _

_« C'est moi je peux vous aider « Seth demanda ne connaissant pas l'homme aux cheveux brun. Il avait les cheveux courts et un début de barbe sur le visage. Il faisait un peu négligé avec sa veste en cuir, son jean. L'homme en question enleva ses lunettes de soleil subitement laissant apparaître ses yeux noires ce qui attira l'étonnement de Seth qui avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux quelques part. L'homme resta à le fixer un moment ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il n'était pas très doué pour tous ses trucs là. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il manquait de tacts avec les autres parce que niveau relation humaine, il n'était pas très doué, il n'était pas doué du tout et pour essayer juste une fois de se montrer moins insensible, il tourna autour du pot. Il regarda donc Seth de haut en bas tandis que celui-ci le fixait dans les yeux attendant que l'homme parle ce qu'il fît._

_« Vous savez utiliser ces joujoux « L'homme demanda en regardant l'épée d'escrime de Seth surprenant l'étudiant qui restait à le fixer se demandant qui il était. _

_«J'ai jamais joué à ça, mais ça doit pas être trop dure non « Il demanda en s'avançant. Seth rigola par reflexe subitement le trouvant légèrement culoté car dans sa manière d'en parler il semblait dénigrer le sport qu'était l'escrime. _

_« Vous en parlez comme si c'était simplement un jeu pour enfant, sans vouloir vous offenser c'est plus que ça, ce n'est pas à la porté de tout le monde « Seth déclara voyant que l'homme en face de lui semblait dénigrer son sport avec des termes comme joujou, comme joué, c'était un peu vexant. L'homme se mît à rire _

_« Je suis sûre que je sais mieux manier cette épée que toi alors que je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce… » Il hésita un moment en regardant la main de Seth puis parla _

_« Jeu d'enfant « Il continua faisant rire Seth qui se demandait si l'homme faisait exprès de lui lancer des petits pics qui le forçait à essayer de l'impressionner pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas simple un jeu. _

_« Vous permettez deux secondes « Seth se mît à dire en levant sa main attirant la confusion de l'homme qui vît Seth s'en allait au loin._

_« Heu qu' « Il allait demander à Seth ce qu'il faisait, mais celui-ci cria tout en allant dans la réserve._

_« Attendez « Il cria attirant la confusion de l'homme qui ne comprenait pas jusqu'à que l'étudiant revienne des minutes plus tard avec une autre épée à la main. _

_« Si vous êtes si sûre de pouvoir manier cette épée alors montrez-moi » Il déclara en tendant l'épée à l'homme qui prît le manche de l'épée. Il la prît puis ses jambes flanchèrent _

_« Désolé l'épée est si lourde « Il disait se moquant de l'épée toute légère que Seth lui ai passé. Seth se contenta de sourire le trouvant assez marrant dans son genre même si visiblement il dénigrait ce qu'il faisait. L'homme se pointa ensuite le doigt avec _

_« Elle tranche rien du tout « Il demanda _

_« C'est le but de l'escrime une épée souple vous savez ? le jeu est simple il faut arriver à me toucher dans plusieurs actions « Seth continua en tendant son épée. Il prît position sous les yeux de l'homme qui le fixait ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la position de Seth. Depuis quand y avait t-il une manière de se positionner ou de se tenir pour se battre se demandait-il. Il resta à le fixer puis avança surprenant Seth qui sentît les coups de l'homme qui visiblement savait manier l'épée, mais ce n'était en rien de l'escrime. Seth l'évita avec son épée à son tour totalement désemparé par la vitesse et la manière de manier l'épée. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts à reculer se rendant compte que l'autre avait le dessus sur lui. Seth écarquilla sous le choque ses yeux en sentant la point de l'épée de l'homme lui touchait le cœur. Il resta paralysé faisant sourire son adversaire._

_« C'est tout ? C'est juste ça pour gagner « Il demanda enfonçant le clou. Seth regardait l'épée se montrant étonné, mais son étonnement énervé légèrement Seth._

_« Il y a des règles à suivre « Seth déclara attirant la concentration de l'homme qui secoua la tête _

_« Lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, il n'y a aucune règle à suivre à part la survie « Il déclara ne comprenant pas qu'on apprenne pas assez aux jeunes l'idée de survie, de combat surtout dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Seth hocha al tête confus, il recula puis posa la question qu'il aurait dû poser depuis la début, d'un coup sa présence l'avait intrigué. _

_« Je suis désolé, mais qui êtes vous ? » Seth demanda honnêtement totalement perdu par l'homme qui ouvra les yeux en grand ayant oublié qu'il était là pour ça. Il avait essayé de montrer du tact, mais l'heure n'était plus au tact, il avait besoin de lui. Il se mît à sourire tout en passant une main derrière sa tête pour cacher son malaise. Il se surprenait à être mal à l'aise, mais il serait vraiment insensible s'il ne l'était pas dans ce genre de situation. _

_« Je suis Terry « Il commença à dire hésitant à parler avant de se lancer _

_« Je suis ton père « Il déclara honnêtement se disant qu'il n'y avait pas dix mille manières de le dire. Il était là pour une raison, et cette raison dépassait le sentimentale malheureusement. Il attendait une réaction de Seth, mais ce dernier restait à le fixer avant de se mettre à rire. Seth rigola un moment trouvant le monsieur marrant, mais il avait déjà un père. _

_« Je suis désolé, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personnes, mais j'imagine qu'il y a plein d'étudiants sur le campus qui recherchent leur père malheureusement le mien est tout près » Seth déclara en souriant ne pouvant que rire face à cette révélation qui lui paraissait ridicule. _

_« Jonathan Smith « Terry disait faisant perdre le sourire de Seth que ce dernier connaisse le nom de son père._

_« Oui Jonathan Smith en effet « Seth déclara se mettant subitement sur la défensive ce que l'homme en face de lui remarqua à travers le ton froid qu'il venait d'employer. Seth allait parler, mais rien ne sortît de sa bouche ayant une étrange impression subitement en voyant les yeux de l'homme en face, des yeux qui ressemblaient étrangement aux siens. Oui c'était en ça qu'ils les avaient déjà vu, il avait les même que les siens. _

_« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi petit, ce moment ne serait jamais arrivé, mais je ne peux pas te dire la suite de l'histoire qui croit moi est plus flippante sans te faire part du fait que ta vie de famille est un total bordel « Terry disait n'ayant pas vraiment de tact. Voilà son malaise le rendait insensible, il n'avait pas le choix._

_« Là vous devenez déplacé, je ne sais pas qui vous chercher, mais ce n'est pas moi ok alors je préfère que vous vous en alliez « Seth se mît à dire puis s'en alla passant à côté de Terry qui roula des yeux sachant pertinemment que cela allait se passer comme ça. Terry se retourna vers Seth pour parler._

_« Est-ce que tu vois des choses ? Comme des faucheuses à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt c'est-à-dire tous les jours vu les pourries qui franchissent l'enfer tout les jours « Dès que Terry parla, Seth s'arrêta de suite puis se retourna se demandant comment il savait ça, mais il décida de mentir _

_« Faite vous soigner monsieur « Il déclara n'aimant pas la mauvaise intuition qu'il avait. _

_« Parce que moi c'est ce que je vois à l'heure actuelle un autre monde, un monde entre la vie et la mort qui se résument à un vide gris entouré de faucheuse qui attendant de nous condamnés « Seth s'arrêta encore une fois puis se retourna vers Terry se demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Comment il pouvait savoir que parfois cela lui arrivait de voir des choses ressemblaient à des démons, à des faucheuses, un tout autre monde. _

_« Pourquoi tu sembles plus surpris à l'idée que je sois ton père qu'à l'idée qu'il y a un monde surnaturel sous nos pieds « Terry demanda en s 'approchant de Seth. Il se mît face à Seth puis parla _

_« Je suis Terry Heartnet et je m'en vais demain soir, si tu veux me parle je suis à ce numéro c'est important Seth, j'ai peut être des explications à tous ce qui t'arrive « Terry déclara en passant la carte à Seth, mais Seth ne bougea pas alors Terry mît la carte dans la poche de son costume avant de s'en aller laissant Seth qui restait à fixer en face de lui les yeux grands ouvert se trouvant à avoir un doute. Non cela ne pouvait pas être son père, c'était impossible ? Un père, il en avait, une mère aussi et un frère, c'était une erreur, mais comment pouvait-il savoir à propos de ce que Seth voyait. Comment ? Alors que personne savait jusque là. _

« Il t'a annoncé ça comme ça « Bonnie demanda faisant sourire Seth qui savait que Terry était bizarre, maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, il arrivait à ce faire à sa personnalité. Seth hocha la tête

« Terry est bizarre » Seth disait attirant la curiosité de Bonnie qui comprît qu'il devait s'entendre avec son père maintenant. Dans la manière qu'il avait eu de dire son prénom, il le montrait.

« Il est insensible, antipathique et sans tact du tout. Le contraire de moi ou Jonathan, mais on s'y fait « Bonnie esquissa un sourire essayant de s'imaginer le père de Seth qu'elle trouvait effectivement assez insensible dans ce que Seth lui laissait apercevoir de lui.

« Et comment Jonathan a réagi lorsque tu l'as confronté à propos de Terry » Bonnie demanda se montrant curieuse. Seth resta à la fixer sans rien dire ce qui perturba Bonnie qui avait l'impression de se permettre des questions déplacées.

« Je suis désolé si tu ne veu »

« Non c'est juste « Seth s'arrêta puis regarda la route sur laquelle il était. Il détourna ensuite sa tête pour la regarder

« N'es tu pas pressé ? Parce-que je dévie vers ma vie privé et je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que vous attendez de moi tes amis et toi ? » Seth avoua à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête comprenant ses appréhensions. Elle resta à fixer Seth un moment, elle aurait pu lui dire de passer à l'essentiel, mais elle n'en avait pas envie parce que de un elle n'était pas aussi insensible et aussi parce qu'à force elle se doutait qu'elle n'était plus la seule concerné par le surnaturel, qu'elle n'était plus le personnage dans cette histoire alors que pendant longtemps cela avait été qu'elle, mais elle voulait prendre conscience qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'histoires qui devaient être racontés.

« On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais chacune de ces personnes que tu as vu dans cette maison et moi y compris, on connaît tous nos histoires même si on communique très peu « Bonnie disait en pensant aux originels et elle devait avouer que c'était parce qu'elle connaissait leur histoire qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Elle n'allait pas mentir, elle avait un intérêt, elle avait besoin de plus pour avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Elle resta à fixer Seth

« Et c'est pourquoi je leur fais confiance à l'heure actuelle et j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'ils me font confiance aussi « Bonnie avoua faisant rire Seth qui comprît.

« Je vois à travers mon histoire tu testes ou non si tu peux me faire confiance c'est ça « Seth demanda résumant de manière très terne la situation, mais en gros c'était ça. Bonnie resta à le regarder avec un sourire marqué sur son visage, ne pouvant répondre que par son sourire. Seth se montra curieux.

« Sauf que la confiance marche dans les deux sens, donc je me fais avoir non « Il déclara en pointant Bonnie et lui du doigt. Elle rigola puis haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher tous ce que tu as à faire est demandé « Bonnie avoua surprenant Seth. Il resta silencieux tout en souriant sous les yeux de Bonnie qui fixait Seth se demandant à quoi il pensait, mais il se souvenait de cet été.

« C'est drôle tu sais « Seth se mît à dire attirant la curiosité de Bonnie.

« Je crois que le soir où j'ai confronté mon père, il y avait ton père « Seth avoua repensant à ce soir là.

_« Vous devriez faire attention, le coma peut générer de grosse lésion, les médecins ont dit quelque chose ? « Linda Smith demanda à table en regardant Nicolas et Carole qui étaient en train de manger. Les deux arrêtèrent de manger mal à l'aise sous le sourire de Sameh qui était à table. Jonathan Et Linda avaient invité Nicolas et Carole à manger le soir chez eux et le couple n'avait pas hésité à dire oui aimant bien passé la soirée en bonne compagnie et c'était à vrai dire les seules personnes avec qui ils aimaient bien parler. Suite à cette invitation il avait proposé à Sameh qui aimait bien s'occuper vu que parfois il s'ennuyait un peu à Mystic Fall et il aimait bien passer des moments avec des adultes et là à ce moment il se trouvait à être moqueur de la situation dans laquelle était Nicolas et Carole qui étaient en train de mentir à propos de Damon vu que les Smith les ont interrogé à propos de lui. _

_« Oui qu'est ce que les médecins ont dit ? » Sameh demanda en tournant sa tête sur le côté pour regarder Carole se moquant. Carole le fixa puis détourna son regard pour regarder ses hôtes qui étaient assis en face de l'autre côté de la table. _

_« ne vous en faîte à priori il est en parfaite santé « Carole disait sous les yeux de Sameh qui se moquait. Nicolas sourît à son tour sachant que Sameh aimait bien les taquiner, cela le faisait rire plus qu'autre sourît en voyant le sourire de Sameh qui était à côté de Carole. _

_« Et comment va ta fille ? « Jonathan demanda à Nicolas qui hocha la tête._

_« Elle va beaucoup mieux, elle a vécu une année difficile et la voir retrouver le sourire fait du bien » Il avoua au couple qui comprenait parfaitement. Carole tourna sa tête lorsqu'elle entendît Sameh mangeait puis parla _

_« Sameh, ralentis tu vas te faire mal, la nourriture ne va pas disparaître tu sais « Elle disait sachant que Sameh était un gros mangeur. Sameh essuya sa bouche avec sa manche sous les yeux horrifié de Carole. _

_« Ha désolé « Il commença à dire puis prît une serviette et essuya sa bouche correctement attirant le rire de Nicolas et Jonathan qui étaient visiblement étaient les seuls à apprécier l'humour de Sameh qui se moquait des manières prout prout de Carole et Linda. Oui,il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais Carole Lockwood était une vrai dame, qui aurait cru en voyant son fils Tyler, il avait dû hérité des mauvais gênes, non sûrement des bons se disait Sameh n'aimant pas lorsqu'il y avait trop de manières, mais honnêtement c'était marrant d'apprendre avec elle à se comporter correctement. Il apprenait des choses avec elle, il n'allait pas le nier et il aimait bien apprendre alors il s'y faisait. _

_« Alors Sameh tu comptes rester ici au Etats-Unis ? » Jonathan demanda à un Sameh qui se trouva déstabilisé par cette question. _

_« Je ne sais pas encore c'est compliqué « Sameh avoua, il allait continuer, mais ils entendirent tous la porte s'ouvrir alors ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Evan Smith, le cadet avançait. _

_« Oh merci je meurs de faim « Evan avoua en s'arrêtant près de l'entrée de la salle à manger, il s'arrêta et se mît à sourire en voyant Nicolas et Carole puis un petit qui le fixait. _

_« On a des invités, mais sers toi « Linda déclara ayant déjà pensé à Evan qui s'amusait à rentrer de temps en temps simplement pour manger. Evan enleva sa veste puis s'assît en face de Sameh pour manger. Luna arriva à ce moment là puis déposa une assiette et des couverts en face d'Evan qui prît la main de Luna surprenant Sameh._

_« Merci Luna, je vais me servir« Il disait en lui souriant. Cette dernière tapota son épaule puis s'en alla sous les yeux de Sameh qui trouvait que le jeune homme semblait avoir la belle vie. A peine les pieds posés sur la table , la servante arrivait pour lui déposer des couverts, des assiettes et quoi manger. Il y en avait vraiment dans la vie qui vivait très bien se disait Sameh paralysé à scruter Evan. _

_« Ça a l'air délicieux Maman » Evan disait attirant le sourire de tout le monde, il se servît une assiette sous les yeux de tout le monde puis regarda Sameh _

_« Tu es nouveau ? » Evan demanda au petit qui hocha la tête de suite puis reprît ce qu'il faisait ayant réalisé qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. _

_« Je passe mes vacances dans la ville d'à côté Mystic Fall » Sameh avoua à la place de Nicolas qui s'apprêtait à parler. Evan sourît tout en mangeant. _

_« Passez des vacances à Mystic Fall sérieux, ça doit être ennuyant « Evan disait ne cachant pas son sourire moqueur. Sameh haussa les épaules_

_« ca va j'ai pu faire des choses à vrai du moment que j'ai pu voir le match Yankees contre les Redsocks tout me va « Sameh avoua attirant la surprise de Evan._

_« Evan et Seth y sont allés aussi » Jonathan déclara à un Sameh qui ouvra les yeux en grand _

_« Ha oué ? » Sameh demanda se montrant étonné. Evan hocha la tête puis parla. _

_« Tu es pour les Yankees rassure moi histoire qu'il n'y est pas de conflit à cette table « Sameh continua faisant sourire les adultes à table surtout Evan. _

_« Bien sûre, je ne suis jamais pour les perdants « Il avoua. Sameh rigola puis mangea tout comme Evan. _

_Linda et Carole se retrouvèrent toutes les deux gênés en voyant qu'Evan et Sameh semblaient mangé de la même manière comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elles se regardèrent sourire aux lèvres mal à l'aise alors que Nicolas et Jonathan s'en foutaient. _

_« Comment va Seth en fait ? « Carole demanda subitement aux Smith. _

_« Il va bien, c'est Seth » Son père déclara faisant sourire Evan qui avait l'habitude de cette réponse._

_« Sauf qu'il croit voir encore une fois des choses qui n'existent pas en plus de croire qu'il va finir en enfer « Evan continua surprenant ses parents, Nicolas, Carole et Sameh. _

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de l'état de ton frère « Jonathan déclara installant silence que Sameh brisa sa montrant curieux._

_« Vous êtes croyants ? « Sameh demanda rebondissant sur le terme enfer. Evan leva la tête pour regarder le petit qui se montrait curieux._

_« J'ai vu une bible et un croix à l'entrée » il avoua faisant rire Evan. Les parents allaient répondre, mais leur fils parla. _

_« Non ça c'est une lubie de Seth qui voue une curiosité pour des croyances stupides « Evan déclara honnêtement ne cachant pas son avis sur la religion._

_« Je ne trouve pas ça stupide d'avoir la foi » Sameh répondit honnêtement ne cachant pas son avis et le connaissant il pouvait débattre pendant un moment sur ça. Connaissant les idéologies de chacun, valait mieux éviter de parler de religion. Nicolas sourît mal à l'aise_

_« Je crois qu'on va éviter les discussions sur la religion si vous voulez bien » Nicolas disait sachant pertinemment que Sameh n'aimait pas qu'on dénigre les croyances des autres. Evan regarda Sameh et sourît en voyant son collier, il portait une main de fatma. _

_« Sans vouloir t'offenser petit, tu vas me dire que tu crois à des écrits qui ont été soi disant écrit par des prophètes ayant reçu la parole de Dieu « Evan se mît à demander attirant l'agacement de ses parents qui savaient qu'Evan pouvait se comporter comme un gros con, oui même ses parents le savaient. Nicolas et Carole regardèrent Evan n'appréciant pas la manière qu'il semblait de dénigrer les choses en particulier les croyances de Sameh alors qu'il pouvait très bien voir à travers le collier de Sameh, que ce dernier était croyant et pourtant il trouvait le moyen de chercher la petite bête. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait en faisant ça ? il pouvait simplement passer le sujet, mais il avait étrangement besoin de se comporter comme un con ce soir. _

_« Oui je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal « Sameh demanda se sentant étrangement agressé n'arrivant pas à trouver quelque chose à dire contre ça, parce qu'il savait que c'était dure de croire en quelque chose qui n'existait pas et il était dure d'expliquer l'inexplicable, mais chacun avait son histoire et lui dans son histoire il aimait croire à ces choses alors qu'Evan non. Sameh pensait qu'Evan allait s'arrêter là comme les autres, mais il continua. _

_« Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était des simples hommes qui avaient une imagination beaucoup trop développé, des futurs auteurs à succès « Evan continua rigolant à ses propos. _

_« Evan « Sa mère disait ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Evan. Elle savait qu'il était athée, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi en ce moment il semblait à cran. Sameh resta à ne rien dire un moment _

_« Non je suis juste curieux « Evan disait à un Sameh qui se trouvait à être déstabilisé par le regard d'Evan et son sérieux. Il resta à fixer Evan puis hocha la tête. Il avait l'habitude des réticences des autres vis-à-vis de la religion, il avait l'habitude avec Damon, Nicolas, Bonnie, Carole et tous les autres excepté Stefan qui avait les mêmes croyances que les siennes sauf qu'eux contrairement au type en face de lui ne s'était jamais montré en colère à cette réalisation. _

_« Oui je crois à une autre vie que celle qu'on nous donne « Sameh avoua pas prêt à se laisser faire surtout lorsque cela concernait ses convictions. _

_« Contente toi de vivre ta vie avant de penser à la prochaine, pas étonnant que les religieux soient souvent des martyrs parce que c'est ce que la religion est. Elle existe seulement pour les martyrs qui espèrent une autre vie « Evan déclara figeant Sameh d'un regard. _

_« Laisse moi deviner, tu as dû perdre quelqu'un « _

_« Evan arrête « Jonathan cria subitement en voyant qu'Evan commençait à aller loin. Il le savait en voyant le choque de Nicolas et Carole qui depuis tout à l'heure espérait qu'il arrête, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire car Evan n'était pas leur fils. Carole se permît tout de même de parler n'aimant pas le malaise que Sameh semblait ressentir à cet instant._

_« Chacun a ses opinions jeune homme et vous vous montrez irrespectueux à ce moment «« Carole se mit à dire n'appréciant pas la manière de parler d'Evan. Elle hésitait parce que ce n'était pas chez elle, mais ce jeune homme était en train de mettre Sameh mal à l'aise et elle n''aimait pas ça. Evan resta à regarder Sameh qui le fixait se rendant compte qu'il était allé peut-être beaucoup trop loin. Il allait s'excuser ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'en était pris à Sameh subitement, en ce moment il était à cran et tout était sorti de sa bouche à une vitesse à laquelle il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Il ouvra donc la bouche pour s'excuser, mais il fût interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui claqua violemment. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Seth qui arriva précipitamment et s'arrêta à côté de Jonathan s'en foutant qu'il y ait des invités. _

_« Tu n'es pas mon père ? » Seth demanda en regardant Jonathan qui ouvra les yeux en grand comme tout le monde ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur soirée devienne encore plus bizarre. Jonathan resta déstabilisé par l'aplomb de Seth. _

_« Quoi ? » Il se mît à dire en se levant pour se mettre face à son fils qui ne contrôlait pas la lueur de ses yeux. Ses yeux illuminaient à cause de la réalisation que peut-être ce que Terry lui avait dit était vrai. Il avait eu toute la journée pour y réfléchir, pour y penser et il avait beau le niait, son instinct, les yeux de Terry et le fait qu'il semble voir ce que lui voyait montrait quelque chose qui l'effrayait, mais pourtant lorsqu'il y pensait, Jonathan n'avait jamais fait de différences entre Evan et lui au contraire il avait pris soin de lui parfois beaucoup plus qu'Evan alors non cela ne pouvait pas être cet étranger son père. Oui il avait eu trop de doutes c'était pour cela qu'il devait confronter son père ou faux père.  
><em>

_« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? » Jonathan demanda sous le regard de tout le monde. Sameh détourna son regard pour fixer Evan qui contrairement à eux était en train de manger. Comment pouvait-il continuer à manger alors que son frère était en train d'annoncer qu'il n'était peut-être pas du même père. Sameh resta paralysé par ce Evan, il était encore énervé de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas su répliquer à ce qu'il avait dit tellement ses propos était insensé et violent, il n'avait pas su quoi dire et plus il repensait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait dire quelque chose pourtant il avait toujours un truc à dire, mais là rien, silence total, rien n'était sorti de sa bouche. Sameh se ressaisit réalisant qu'il y avait d'autres problèmes à ce moment. _

_« Un homme est venu me voir me disant qu'il était mon père c'est vrai « Seth demanda sentant ses larmes venir à cette réalisation. Sameh, Nicolas et Carole restèrent gênés n'appréciant plus vraiment ce repas qui était pourtant bien parti au début. Jonathan resta paralysé par les yeux de son fils, tellement paralysé qu'il ne dît rien ce qui enerva Seth qui cria. _

_« Réponds « Seth cria à un Jonathan qui se retourna de suite pour regarder ses invités. , _

_« Veuillez nous excuser un moment « _

_« On va vous laisser « Nicolas se mît à dire n'ayant pas besoin d'en dire plus car Carole, Sameh et lui se levèrent instinctivement ayant eu la même idée que Nicolas. _

« Je me souviens c'était donc vous « Bonnie se mît à dire pensant à cette fois-ci. Elle commença à se souvenir de la fois où Carole, Nicolas et Sameh étaient revenus à la maison des Lockwood suite à cet incident alors qu'elle était avec ses amis.

_« Emincez l'oignon, la carotte et le céleri et __faites-les revenir à la poêle dans un fond de beurre et d'huile d'olive » Elena déclara en lisant le livre de recette de Carole. Elena tourna ensuite sa tête sur le côté droit pour regarder Bonnie puis le côté gauche pour fixer Caroline. Elles étaient toute avec leur tablier les cheveux attachés en train de regarder les ingrédients sur la table en face d'elle. Caroline haussa un sourcil confuse en entendant la première phrase d'Elena. _

_« Loin de moi l'idée de paraître stupide, mais vous savez ce que c'est le céleri parmi tous ça « Caroline disait en montrant tous les ingrédients sur la table. Bonnie sourît _

_« C'est sûrement ce truc « Bonnie disait en montrant l'ingrédient du doigt. Elena resta au milieu un peu confus commençant à avoir des doutes sur ses ambitions pour la soirée._

_« Peut-être que je nous ai surestimé sur ça « Elena avoua. Elle avait eu l'idée de faire des lasagnes maisons. Elle avait même demandé à Carole qui leur avait accordé sa cuisine pour la soirée alors les filles se retrouvaient à squatter une cuisine dans laquelle il y avait tous ce qu'il fallait pour faire de vrai repas, mais pourtant en voyant la recette Elena avait perdu sa confiance en elle. _

_« Il n'y a rien de dure à couper un oignon, une carotte et un céleri ok alors je propose que je fasse chauffer la poêle « Bonnie se mît à dire en allumant le feu. Elle posa la poêle sur le feu puis mît de l'huile et du beurre sous les yeux de Caroline et Elena. Elle baissa le feu puis se retourna vers les filles._

_« Je m'occupe du céleri et vous deux de l'oignon et de la carotte ça devrait aller vite « Bonnie déclara en prenant son céleri. Elle prît le couteau faisant réagir les filles. Elena allait prendre la carotte, mais Caroline la prît à sa place._

_« Il est hors de question que je prenne l'oignon, je n'ai pas envie de chialer et de foutre en l'air mon maquillage alors tu t'en charge « Caroline disait à une Elena qui la regardait les yeux et la bouche grands ouvert la trouvant culoté. Elena prît l'oignon _

_« Oui bien sûre que je suis ravie à l'idée de foutre en l'air mon maquillage moi aussi » Elena disait ironiquement en regardant Caroline qui était en train d'analyser la carotte. Caroline tourna sa tête pour regarder Elena _

_« Super, on est sur la même longueur d'onde «Elena prît son couteau tout en le serrant attirant le sourire de Caroline qui faisait exprès de l'énerver. Elena ne dît rien, elle se contenta de regarder l'oignon puis le coupa. _

_« Ca va les filles vous vous en sortez ?« Tyler cria au salon alors que les filles étaient toutes en train de pleurer à cause de l'oignon d'Elena. _

_« Oué oué « Bonnie répondit tout en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche à cause de l'oignon qu'Elena était en train de couper. _

_« Ça me pique trop « Elena se mît à dire en posant ses affaires. Elle ouvra le robinet puis mît de l'eau après s'être lavé les mains. Elle ouvra ensuite la fenêtre en grand puis passa sa tête dehors invitant Bonnie et Caroline à faire la même chose._

_« Vous êtes sûre ? » Tyler continua faisant rire Damon et Stefan, les trois étaient en train de jouer à la console sur la télé de Tyler ne faisant pas attention aux filles. Tyler les regarda puis leur fît un clin d'œil _

_« Parce que si vous voulez on peut vous aider » Tyler continua faisant exprès de prendre soi disant de leur nouvelle parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient forcément se prendre une réflexion sur le fait que les mecs ne faisaient rien et que comme toujours c'était les filles qui se retrouvaient aux fourneaux. Honnêtement cela les arrangeait, eux tous ce qu'ils voulaient c'était faire leur course de Mario Bros. _

_« Non c'est bon merci « Bonnie cria attirant le sourire des gars qui savaient que parmi toutes les filles Bonnie allait être celle qui leur foutait la paix. _

_« Trop facile tu vois » Tyler disait à côté de Stefan qui était à côté de Damon. Les trois touchèrent toutes les touches violement ayant besoin tous de gagner leur course._

_« Tu crains tu sais « Stefan répliqua à un Tyler qui esquissa un sourire._

_« Rien ne t'empêche de bouger ton cul du canapé pour aller les aider « Tyler répondit attirant encore une fois le rire de Damon qui pensait exactement la même chose. Stefan tourna sa tête sur le côté en direction de la cuisine puis regarda la télé, il hésita un moment._

_« La flemme « Il disait ayant pris sa décision. Damon fît une grimace _

_« Comment oses-tu Stefan ? » Damon disait ironiquement attirant encore plus le sourire de Stefan et Tyler. Pendant que les gars ne faisaient rien à part jouer, les filles avaient repris la cuisine. En réalité c'était plus Bonnie qui s'en chargeait tandis que Caroline et Elena s'étaient assises en face et l'admiraient tout en buvant du vin. Bonnie ajouta la viande ensuite les lardons coupés en petit morceau. Elle baissa le feu._

_« Sérieux où tu as appris à cuisiner ? » Caroline demanda voyant que Bonnie semblait s'y prendre. Bonnie se retourna tout en souriant._

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais Damon m'a appris à ne plus me faire des plats congelés en rentrant chez moi » Bonnie avoua se retrouvant à être perturbé à la réalisation qu'elle mangeait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle était avec Damon et aussi la présence de son père jouait un rôle, elle n'allait pas mentir. Avant elle était constamment seule et elle n'avait pas le courage alors elle se contentait de plats congelés, mais maintenant elle faisait des efforts. _

_« Damon vraiment ? » Elena disait sérieux en face d'une Bonnie qui restait à regarder le vide n'arrivant vraiment pas à croire qu'elle disait ça. Bonnie ne dît rien tout comme les filles, les trois restèrent à se fixer puis se mirent en même temps à rire face à cette réalisation. Elles rigolèrent un moment _

_« Ca va les filles ? » Damon cria au salon jouant le jeu de Tyler qui avait bien raison, les filles leur foutaient la paix lorsqu'ils prenaient soi disant des initiatives, c'était des fausses initiatives, mais c'était déjà ça. Dès que les filles entendirent la voix de Damon, elles se mirent à rire ne pouvant contenir le bruit de leur rire ce qui intrigua les garçons au salon qui se regardèrent. _

_« Oui ca va « Elena répliqua avant de boire pour se calmer réalisant qu'elle avait eu la même perception de Damon, c'était toujours pour elle de voir Damon faire à manger, mais bon Bonnie ne leur disait pas que ces moments étaient rare parce que malgré qu'il soit parfois gentleman, la plupart du temps il avait la flemme, c'était quand ça l'arrangeait. C'était un homme quoi. Les filles se ressaisirent petit à petit et restèrent à se regarder. Bonnie se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, mais elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle ouvra le frigo lorsqu'elle entendît Caroline qui avait décidé de parler aux filles de ses projets. _

_« En fait je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais vous savez que Tyler et moi avons prévu de nous séparer normalement « Caroline avoua attirant la surprise des filles. Bonnie prît sa bouteille puis se retourna ne comprenant pas pourquoi Caroline en parlait d'un coup surtout ce n'était plus d'actualité enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais en voyant le regard de Caroline et sa manière de toucher son verre de vin, elle semblait contrariée. Bonnie avança confuse. Elena et elle partagèrent un regard d'incompréhension, mais ce fût Elena qui décida de parler brisant le silence entre elles. _

_« Je pensais que ce n'était plus d'actualité » Elena avoua pensant exactement la même chose que Bonnie. Caroline laissa un silence, elle leva la tête de son verre pour regarder ses deux amis qui comprirent à travers son silence._

_« Oh « Bonnie disait comprenant que c'était encore d'actualité. Caroline avala difficilement sa salive puis parla faisant attention que les gars ne l'entendent pas._

_« On en parle, on sait que le sujet est là, mais on n'en parle surtout Tyler vous savez comment il est ? » Caroline disait se montrant parfois agacé par Tyler qui était du genre à ne rien prendre au sérieux, qui n'aimait pas prendre les choses aux sérieux prenant de la distance par rapport à ses sentiments. On n'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais Tyler était le plus refermé sur lui-même comparé à Stefan et Damon, et les filles le savaient. Elles savaient tous qu'il était comme ça, c'était une sorte de carapace. _

_« Il déteste toutes les conversations trop sérieuse, dès que ça parle d'avenir, d'engagement, il se défile « Caroline avoua. Bonnie haussa les épaules comprenant que cela devait être dur d'aborder le sujet avec lui._

_« Sa phrase préférait c'est on verra lorsque le moment viendra « Caroline continua. _

_« Chacun à sa manière de gérer les choses et il est surement effrayé surtout que maintenant que tu es hybride et que tu ne peux contrôler tes transformations, il peut se montrer effrayé de te perdre et de te laisser gérer ça toute seule à l'autre bout du monde « Elena déclara surprenant Bonnie qu'Elena voit les choses aussi bien. Caroline hocha la tête _

_« Je sais »_

_« Mais pourquoi tu es si préoccupé ? tu veux toujours partir c'est ça « Bonnie demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi Caroline semblait agacé du fait que Tyler et elle n'en parlaient plus._

_« Ma candidature a été accepté pour une mission en bénévolat en Australie » Caroline avoua tout sourire ayant toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays._

_« Que ce soit une mission humanitaire ou nourrir des animaux, il y a pleins de missions à faire, et je suis nourri, loger » Caroline continua. _

_« Et tu compte y allé ? » Elena disait voyant le sourire de Caroline qui semblait vraiment attiré par la proposition. _

_« J'ai envie, j'ai envie surtout que maintenant on est libre non, les sorcières sont mortes, bon il a toujours le problème de mes transformations, mais j'ai envie » Elle avoua ne trouvant que ça à dire. Elle regarda ensuite Bonnie qui était en face d'elle en train de regarder le vide réalisant que des projets étaient en train d'être fait par tout le monde. _

_« Et tu comptes rester combien de temps ? » Bonnie demanda ne sachant pas quoi dire. _

_« Je ne sais pas tant que ça me plaira » Caroline répondit honnêtement. Les filles restèrent à ne rien dire un moment jusqu'à que Caroline parle voyant le malaise. _

_« Oh les filles ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles et rien ne changera entre nous. Elena sera à la fac, je serai en là bas et Bonnie tu seras en train de profiter de ta vie enfin, mais peu importe les directions qu'on prendra on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres » Caroline continua redonnant le sourire à Bonnie qui avait toujours cru fortement à ses paroles. __Elena sourît puis releva son verre _

_« Alors à nous trois, peu importe ce qui arrive « Elena resta à fixer Bonnie puis regarda Caroline._

_« nous resterons ensemble « Elle déclara forçant Bonnie à lever son verre. Les trois filles tapotèrent leur verre puis burent en l'honneur d'elle trois. Elles sourirent avant que Caroline se lève_

_« Bon on devrait les rejoindre au salon le temps que le repas se termine « Caroline déclara invitant les filles à la suivre. Elena se leva à son tour _

_« Je vérifie deux secondes et je vous rejoins « Bonnie déclara en regardant les filles partir. Elle resta à regarder le vide laissé par Caroline et Elena mal à l'aise à l'idée que des projets étaient de plus en plus en train d'être fait. Elle avait l'impression de retourner au point de départ. _

**Sam Smith ft Mary J Blige : Stay with me**

**_Je suppose que c'est vrai, je ne suis pas fais pour les coups d'un soir  
>Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'amour car je suis juste un homme<br>Ces nuits ne semblent jamais se passer comme prévu  
>Je ne veux pas que tu partes, veux-tu tenir ma main ?<em>**

_« Pense pas trop ça risque de brûler « Bonnie entendît subitement. Elle leva la tête pour voir Damon qui parla. _

_« Je suis là pour aider « Damon disait près de la porte attirant la surprise de Bonnie._

_« Oué bien sûre « Bonnie disait n'y croyant pas du tout. Elle se retourna pour remuer la sauce avec la viande. _

_« Quoi je suis sérieux « _

_«Je vois très bien votre petit jeu, les filles ça va, vous voulez de l'aide vous êtes sûre, gros macho « Bonnie disait imitant Tyler qui les prenait vraiment pour des connes parfois. Damon s'assît sur la chaise derrière Bonnie et regarda celle-ci qui était près de la poêle._

_« Vous avez voulu faire le repas je vous rappelle nous commandé des pizzas ça nous allait et maintenant tu oses te plaindre parce que tu n'as pas d'aide « Damon disait forçant Bonnie à se retourner. Elle resta à le fixer puis grimaça sachant que Damon avait raison et il n'hésitait pas à lui faire remarquer avec son petit rictus marqué sur son visage. Elle reposa la spatule puis se retourna pour se poser contre l'évier à côté sous les yeux de Damon. Les deux ne dirent rien jusqu'à que Bonnie parle_

_« Qu'est ce que je vais faire Damon ? » Bonnie demanda pensant aux mots de Caroline. Damon sourît comprenant parfaitement que maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de vivre une vie normale, elle ne savait plus où était sa place parmi les humains. _

_« Mon père veut que j'aille à la fac et ça me dis rien pour l'instant, j'étais tenté de partir loin comme Caroline, mais ça me dit rien, rien ne me dit en fait comme si j'étais bloqué dans cette ville « Bonnie avoua agacer par elle-même. _

_« Tu as peut-être encore peur d'envisager quelque chose vis à vis du reste, tu as encore des réticences au fait qu'on ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui se passe maintenant que les sorcières sont mortes « Damon demanda à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête_

_« Non ça j'arrive à oublier, je t'ai dis qu'à partir de maintenant je me contentais de vivre ma vie, mais le truc c'est que » Elle s'arrêta cherchant ses mots, mais étrangement cela lui venait très vite. _

_« je suis douée qu'à être une sorcière « Bonnie déclara surprenant Damon qui ne pensait pas qu'elle dirait ça. _

_« Je suis douée qu'à ça et dans ce monde humain dans lequel on vit, je suis doué à rien »Bonnie continua pensant de plus en plus à elle de cette manière. Damon haussa les épaules _

_« C'est ce que je pensais aussi en étant un vampire que je n'étais doué à rien d'autre » Damon avoua attirant la curiosité de Bonnie qui avait oublié que Damon n'avait pas toujours été vampire, mais cela remontait à tellement longtemps qu'elle avait dû mal à se rendre compte de ce fait. Damon resta à la fixer comprenant parfaitement ses doutes, comprenant la crise qu'elle était en train de traverser, cela faisait des siècles qu'il avait vécu dans cette crise à son tour. Une fois qu'on goute au monde surnaturel, il était très dure de retrouver ses marques dans le monde humain et pourtant depuis Bonnie il avait trouvé ses marques alors il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. _

_« et maintenant regarde moi je m'occupe encore du Mystic Grill ayant retrouvé mes marques « Il disait faisant sourire Bonnie qui avait oublié que Damon avait réussi à retrouver le Mystic Grill depuis qu'il était revenu des morts. _

**_Oh, veux-tu rester avec moi ?  
>Car tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin<br>Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est facile a voir  
>Mais chérie, reste avec moi<em>**

_« Je fais les comptes alors que je détestes les choses ennuyantes « Il déclara faisant rire Bonnie. Elle aimait bien l'image d'un Damon qui travaillait même si pendant longtemps cela n'avait pas été crédible, mais comme il le disait, c'était possible. _

_« Je m'occupe alors je ne doute pas que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire » Damon disait. Il avait de la chance se disait Bonnie, il avait trouvé ses marques au Mystic Grill étant le propriétaire, mais elle, elle n'avait de marques nulle part. Elle resta à le fixer appréciant le fait qu'il partage son expérience avec elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment assez pour la consoler ce qu'il remarqua._

_« Viens « Il déclara subitement en tendant sa main vers elle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire tout en prenant sa main. Damon la rapprocha de lui, restant assis tandis qu'elle restait debout. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour le regarder pas vraiment encore consoler par ses mots ce qu'il savait et la chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer de la consoler avec de l'humour. _

_« Tu peux être danseuse « Il disait se moquant d'elle car il savait qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Bonnie sourît instinctivement comprenant la moquerie dans sa phrase. _

_« Oué merci beaucoup, tu m'aides vachement beaucoup « Elle déclara faisant rire Damon. Elle se mît à rire réalisant que c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire et cela l'encourageait pour continuer. _

_« Ok alors chanteuse « _

_« Next « Bonnie déclara attirant le rire de Damon. Elle resta à le fixer attendant une autre excellente idée de la part de Damon, bien sûre c'était de l'ironie._

_« Alors laissons tombé les arts, et pensons à tes qualités humaines, tu en as beaucoup « Damon disait essayant vraiment de consoler Bonnie ce que celle-ci voyait et elle appréciait vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à faire. _

_« Je t'écoute » Bonnie disait à un Damon qui restait à la fixer sans rien drée. Il ouvra la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortît ce qui fît peur à Bonnie_

_« Tu as intérêt à me sortir au moins un mot si tu veux pas que je te défenestre… »_

_« Gros cœur, tu as un gros cœur « Damon déclara comprenant l'urgence et le besoin de Bonnie d'être rassurée sur elle-même. _

**_Pourquoi suis-je si émotionnel ?  
>Non ça ne me va pas bien, apprendre à se contrôler<br>Et au fond je sais que ça ne marchera jamais  
>Mais tu peux t'allonger avec moi pour que ça ne me fasse pas mal<em>**

_« Autant que je me pende un gros cœur sérieux, je vois bien mettre ça sur mon cv un gros cœur c'est même pas une qualité c'est un défaut pour le monde d'aujourd'hui »Bonnie disait s'emportant contre Damon qui restait à la fixer comprenant que son futur lui prenait vraiment la tête. Il posa sa main sur sa joue voyant qu'elle se prenait la tête pour ça. C'était rien, mais visiblement pas pour elle. _

_« Hey ho c'est rien « Damon disait voyant que les yeux de Bonnie s'illuminaient à cause de ces simples prises de tête, mais ça la tracassait de ne pas savoir quoi faire dans le monde des humains. Bonnie leva la tête pour le regarder _

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi tu es capables de faire tous ce que tu veux, tu es déterminé, confiant à propos de toi-même tu es Damon Salvatore quoi, et moi « _

_« Tu as une si basse image de toi que s'en est flippant « Damon avoua à une Bonnie qui savait qu'elle se prenait trop la tête avec elle-même. _

_« Si tu voyais ce que je vois, tu saurais que tu es une battante, que dès que tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'avoir tout en gardant une part d'humanité, et si ça ne n'est pas des qualités je ne sais pas ce que c'est « Il déclara, mais il avait l'impression de parler en l'air, dans le vide._

_« Merde Bonnie » Il déclara essayant de la réveiller pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle pouvait envisager pleins de choses._

_« Il suffit de me regarder maintenant pour savoir que tu es capable de faire des miracles « Damon continua en regardant Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simple, mais ça ne l'était, peu importe qu'elle puisse se sentir importante parmi les siens, pour les autres, elle était juste une humaine ordinaire. C'était la vie, c'était comme ça pour tout le monde. _

_« Oui, tu as raison « Elle déclara préférant mentir et arrêter de lui prendre la tête avec ça, mais Damon savait qu'elle mentait, à force les mensonges il pouvait les reconnaitre en un soupir. Il mît ses mains autour de la taille de Bonnie et la rapprocha encore plus près de lui se retrouvant visage près du sien. Les deux restèrent à se fixer un moment jusqu'à que Damon parle._

_« Au pire, mais vraiment dans le pire des cas qu'on puisse envisage ok » Damon se mît à dire attirant la curiosité de Bonnie._

_« Vraiment dans le pire des cas « Damon insista avec un léger sourire à une Bonnie qui attendait à le fixer de très près. _

_« Tu peux toujours être « Il s'arrêta _

_« Pire cas tu retiens hein » Il répéta agaçant Bonnie qu'il coupe à chaque fois ses phrases.  
><em>

_« Oui j'ai compris, et tu commences à me faire flipper parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas me parler d'un métier qui ne va pas me plaire « Elle avoua s'imaginant le pire avec Damon. Il hocha la tête tout en souriant.  
><em>

_« Oui, c'est un métier de jour comme de nuit avec des contreparties en nature « Il déclara et se mît à rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Bonnie. Elle recula instinctivement de de lui ayant peur de bien comprendre ce qu'il était en train d 'insinuait.  
><em>

_« Oh mon dieu tu es un gros con » Elle déclara en le poussant le faisant rire parce qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait et vu l'esprit parfois non futé de Bonnie, elle s'était imaginée quelque chose de bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. Damon fît mine de ne pas comprendre sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle pensait. _

_« Attends, ce n'est pas si horrible n'exagère pas « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui resta les yeux grands ouverts espérant que ça soit une blague.  
><em>

_« Dit moi que tu rigoles, parce que je suis sur le point de te jeter tous les ingrédients de cette cuisine » Elle disait n'aimant pas le visage sérieux que Damon arborait. D'habitude elle pouvait voir lorsqu'il était en train de rire, lorsqu'il faisait des blagues de mauvais goût, mais là elle avait légèrement peur.  
><em>

_« Non je suis sérieux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si outré ? Il y a pleins de femme qui font ça et encore heureux pour les hommes « Damon se permît de dire à une Bonnie qui restait paralysé. Elle mît une main sur son cœur sous le sourire moqueur._

_« J'ai dit dans les pire des cas tu commences à me vexer Bonnie « Il se permît de dire la choquant encore plus. Bonnie leva la tête s'apprêtant à l'engueuler, mais elle s'arrêta net en entendant la suite de Damon_

_« Je ne pense pas que je ferais un si mauvais mari que ça, mais si tu ne veux pas être ma femme fallait le dire pas besoin de t'énerver « Il continua arborant un sourire fière de lui. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant le malentendu sous les yeux moqueur de Damon. C'était marrant de la voir faire une crise cardiaque sur place à cette idée._

**_Oh, veux-tu rester avec moi ?  
>Car tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin<br>Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est facile a voir  
>Mais chérie, reste avec moi<em>**

**_Oh, veux-tu rester avec moi ?  
>Car tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin<br>Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est facile a voir  
>Mais chérie, reste avec moi<em>**

_« Dans le pire des cas, tu peux être ma femme c'était ce que ça voulait dire le contrepartie en nature tu vois, mais étrangement il semble plus réaliste pour toi d'être une prostitué que d'être ma femme » Il continua se retenant de rire, mais là il ne voulait faire que ça tellement la tête de Bonnie était marrante. Bonnie resta à le fixer puis se mît à rire _

_« Tu es un enfoiré tu sais ça « Elle déclara en rigolant. Les deux rigolèrent ne pouvant se retenir jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquait. Ils tournèrent la tête et ouvrèrent les yeux surpris de revoir déjà Sameh, Carole et Nicolas. Sameh entra dans la cuisine en premier tout en disant des mots en arable que personne ne comprenaient excepté Damon qui était choqué en entendant tous les gros mots de Sameh. _

_« Hey Sameh, je crois que tu vas me rembourser et me rendre la petite tirelire là avec tous les gros mots que tu es en train de dire « Damon disait en regardant le petit qui se ouvra le frigo. _

_« Sameh c'est bon ok, Evan n'a pas été cool, mais c'est bon là on est rentré donc tourne la page « Nicolas cria surprenant tout le monde y compris Sameh qui ne pouvait retenir sa colère._

_« Sale enfoiré de merde « Sameh disait puis s'en alla de la cuisine surprenant tout le monde. Il claqua la porte d'entrée pour attendre Nicolas dans le jardin des Lockwood puis tourna en rond. Nicolas soupira tout comme Carole sous les autres de tout le monde, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Damon et Bonnie. _

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Bonnie demanda ne comprenant pas le vacarme apparu subitement. _

_« Une soirée comme dirait Sameh de merde « Carole disait surprise que leur soirée ait été gâché de 1 par Evan et de 2 par Seth._

_« Evan le fils de mon ami a commencé à parler de religion avec Sameh « Nicolas continua à la place de Carole pour aller droit au but. _

_« Oh encore » Elena, Caroline dirent ayant l'habitude que Sameh s'emporte._

_« Quoi encore ? » Bonnie déclara n'aimant pas le soupire de ses amis._

_« Ben Sameh a toujours besoin de rapporter ses croyances sans vraiment penser à ce que les autres pensent « Elena avoua attirant le rire de Bonnie qui n'aimait pas._

_« Oui c'est normal, c'est quelque chose qui est important pur lui alors je ne vois pas le problème « Bonni disait en fixant ses amis. Elle se retrouva déstabilisé en voyant Damon sortir de la cuisine, mais elle se ressaisit comprenant qu'il allait parler à Sameh. _

_« Le problème c'est que parfois les gens n'ont pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de problème « Caroline avoua, elle adorait Sameh, mais parfois il aimait beaucoup trop parler. _

_« J'ai jamais entendu une connerie pareil » Bonnie se permît de dire surprenant Caroline et Elena qui avaient remarqué que Bonnie tenait vraiment à ce gamin, une affection dont elles avaient peur que Bonnie n'arrive pas à s'en détacher au moment où Sameh devra repartir. _

_« et même si c'était le cas je l'ai jamais vu autant en colère, c'est pas normale « Bonnie disait défendant Sameh. _

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle demanda à son père et Carole qui devaient avouer avaient détesté le comportement d'Evan._

_« Evan est un gros con « Carole déclara honnêtement surprenant tout le monde. _

_« Sameh s'est retrouvé déstabilisé par Evan qui l'a agressé et a dénigré un peu les croyances ses croyances. Il ne savait plus où se mettre y compris nous et d'autant plus quand Seth est venu pour confronter Jonathan sur le fait que ce dernier n'était pas son père enfin bref, c'était une soirée de merde « Nicolas continua se permettant de dire des gros mots ce soir. _

_« Et j'avais jamais vu Sameh se sentir autant mal à l'aise « Carole avoua. Une fois que Damon sortît de la maison, il s'assît à côté de Sameh qui était assis en train de regarder la fontaine au loin. _

_« Je rigole pour la tirelire, ça ne fait pas de mal de se défouler un peu « Damon disait. Il poussa légèrement Sameh avec son corps._

_« Puis de toi à moi, j'en dis beaucoup plus que toi sans que Bonnie entende » Il déclara à un Sameh qui savait que Damon essayait de faire de l'humour._

_« Ma tolérance a ton humour est limité à zéro ce soir Damon, mais merci « Sameh déclara surprenant Damon qui se demandait d'où lui venait ses phrases à la con. Il fît une grimace se moquant de Sameh qui savait qu'il se moquait de lui._

_« Ce n'est pas marrant « Il disait _

_« Oh sérieux, tu rencontreras des cons dans la vie qui vont te mettre mal à l'aise c'est ainsi » Damon disait à un Sameh qui restait à fixer en face de lui agacé sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison._

_« Je sais très bien que j'ennuie tout le monde ici, on est tellement différent que je ne vois même pas ce que je fais encore ici.» Sameh avoua ayant de plus en plus doute à l'idée d'être ici. Damon haussa les épaules _

_« Je pensais que tu était le premier défenseur de la différence « Damon déclara à un Sameh qui releva la tête pour le regarder. Il ne dît rien puis regarda en face de lui._

_« Ma mère était croyante et mon père pas forcément, mais il n'a jamais dénigré même pas une fois les croyances de ma mère et ici j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprends, de renier qui je suis tu comprends « Sameh avoua à un Damon secoua la tête ne comprenant pas._

_« Non » Il disait attirant l'attention de Sameh qui soupira se demandant s'il le faisait exprès, le connaissant il faisait exprès pour le faire parler, mais il tomba dans le panneau quand même._

_« Je dois me conformer à vos idéaux, à vos croyances, mais vous vous en foutez de moi « Sameh déclara. Damon resta à le fixer se demandant pas un peu si ce petit ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, s'il se foutait de lui, il pensait vraiment qu'il aurait supporté des putains d'embouteillages pour aller un match de base ball._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on t'emmène à la mosquée de temps en temps, bien ça me va je peux t'y emmener de suite si tu veux allons trouvez une mosqué « Damon disait en se levant. Il se retourna pour regarder Sameh qui le fixait _

_« Te moque pas « Sameh disait _

_« Je ne me moquerai pas si tu ne disais pas d'absurdité, ok on n'est pas croyant, on n'est pas pratiquant, on n'a pas la même manière de vivre que toi auparavant, mais qui s'en soucie si tu y crois, on y croit. Tu as déjà entendu Bonnie te manquer de respect ? Ou te demander de te taire ou blasphémé contre tes croyances « Damon demanda à un Sameh qui secoua la tête. _

_« Non » Il avoua se sentant stupide en entendant Damon. _

_« à l'inverse elle s'interroge « Sameh avoua honteux de s'emporter parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire taire ce con de privilégié d'Evan Smith. _

**Coldplay : Sky full of stars**

_**Parce que tu es un ciel, un ciel plein d'étoiles**  
><strong>Je vais te donner mon coeur<strong>  
><strong>Parce que tu es un ciel, un ciel plein d'étoiles<strong>  
><strong>Et parce que tu éclaires le chemin<strong>  
><em>

_« N'utilise pas notre différence pour justifier le fait que tu as peur de rester vivre ici » Damon déclara honnêtement attirant les grands yeux de Sameh qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Damon lui dise ça. Sameh resta à fixer Damon un moment puis parla avec de la difficulté n'aimant pas avoué cette vérité à Damon qui était un peu trop perspicace à son goût. _

_« Je commence à te cerner petit « Damon disait. Sameh soupira tout en regardant Damon qui était debout en face de lui. _

_« Depuis la mort de mon père « Sameh commença à dire avalant difficilement sa salive n'arrivant pas croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il n'aimait pas le sentimentale, les sentiments, il n'aimait passer trop de temps dessus et encore moins se sentir attaché à des gens, mais malheureusement il ne contrôlait rien et cela l'énervait. Damon resta à attendre, il ouvra les yeux en entendant la suite. _

_« Bonnie est la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite « Sameh avoua à un Damon qui hocha la tête comprenant qu'il était effrayé. Il avait la même peur que lui avait eu à l'époque, la peur de ressentir cette chaleur, ce bien être et de le voir disparaître un jour alors il prenait ses distances. Damon avança puis retrouva sa place à côté de Sameh._

_« Je ne peux pas rester, je ne veux pas revivre ça tu comprends « Sameh demanda à un Damon qui comprenait parfaitement. _

_« J'ai ressenti cette même peur vis-à-vis d'elle et crois moi si tu ne saisi pas ta chance » Il s'arrêta puis soupira n'aimant pas aussi jouer dans le sentimentale, mais bon son image était depuis un moment entaché, donc il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne voulait pas tombé plus bas._

_« Tu rateras des moments « Damon avoua surprenant le petit à côté de lui qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder._

_« Des moments de bien-être, tu sais ces moment qu'on a souvent qu'en souvenir » Il disait à Sameh qui hocha la tête ayant que ces souvenirs pour se sentir en paix, pour se sentir heureux et c'était vrai qu'avec Bonnie il était facile de se rendre de la chance qu'il avait. Il pouvait la ressentir dans le présent et non plus dans un souvenir et les deux en avaient bien besoin. _

_« Ben tu rate la possibilité de les avoir dans ton présent, de les ressentir ici et maintenant « Damon continua à un Sameh qui savait, mais sa peur était trop grande._

_« Je sais, mais ma décision est prise » Sameh déclara avant de s'en aller en direction de la voiture. Damon resta à le fixer comprenant que Sameh était beaucoup trop effrayé pour changer d'avis. Sameh ouvra la portière puis monta à l'arrière attendant que Nicolas revienne. Bonnie sortît de la maison confuse_

_« Où est Sameh ? » Elle demanda. Damon tourna sa tête pour la fixer _

_« Il a besoin d'être seul un moment « Damon avoua attirant l'intrigue de Bonnie qui leva la tête end direction de la voiture pour apercevoir Sameh. _

**_Je me fiche de tout, continue et démolis moi  
>Peu importe tant que c'est toi<br>Car dans un ciel, dans un ciel plein d'étoiles  
>Je pense t'avoir vue<em>**

Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié ce soir là, le soir où Damon lui avait confié les peurs de Sameh et pourtant elle n'y avait jamais cru. Elle s'était sous estimé sans jamais prendre en compte ce constat. Elle avait toujours pensé que Sameh était franc, qu'il partait parce qu'il en avait envie, mais peut-être que non ? peut être que Damon avait raison ce soir là, que Sameh avait peur. Elle resta à réfléchir pensant aux mots de son père ce matin, des mots qu'elle avait encore une fois sous-estimé n'arrivant pas à croire que Sameh puisse ressentir autant d'affection pour elle.

_« Tu sais malgré qu'il soit borné et franc, Sameh a un horrible défaut c'est qu'il dit ce qu'il pense que les gens veulent entendre. Il préfère prendre ses distances de peur d'avoir de faux espoir « Nicolas disait _

_« Il est comme tout le monde, il prend ses distances de ses sentiments « Le père de Bonnie disait en tendant le téléphone à Bonnie qui restait à regarder le téléphone un moment. _

« Ca va ? » Seth demanda réalisant que Bonnie s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs en racontant la fois où son père et Carole étaient venus lui raconter à propos d'Evan et Seth. Bonnie leva subitement la tête vers Seth puis parla.

« Tu m'excuse deux secondes « Bonnie demanda attirant la confusion du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, je dois parler à quelqu'un « Bonnie avoua puis prît son téléphone devant Seth qui ne comprenait. Elle avait un sentiment d'urgence, de précipitation subitement. Elle composa son numéro rapidement puis se mît dos à Seth qui la fixait ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'urgent. Bonnie resta à attendre un moment se montrant inquiet en entendant la sonnerie. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure sur son portable réalisant qu'il était tard. Quelle conne se disait-elle n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle s'était précipitée sur son téléphone sans se rendre compte qu'il était tard. Bonnie sursauta subitement en entendant une voix. Elle mît son téléphone contre son oreille pour entendre sa voix.

« Allo » Sameh disait fatigué dans son lit. Il attendait une réponse, mais rien ne vint parce que Bonnie était restée figé par sa voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis un moment. Elle resta à ne rien dire, mais elle se ressaisit au bout d'un moment lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il risquait de raccrocher.

« Hey Sameh c'est moi « Bonnie disait attirant la confusion de Sameh et Seth. Ce dernier restait à la fixer curieux se demandant ce qui était aussi important pour qu'elle interrompt leur conversation. Sameh écarquilla les yeux en grand puis se releva

« Bonnie « Il demanda n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle appelait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait son appel pour avoir des nouvelles et elle elle trouvait le moyen de l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive se disait-il agacé par elle parfois, mais il savait pertinemment que si elle n'avait pas appelle, c'était parce qu'elle était occupée et qu'il était le dernier de ses soucis.

« Je dois déranger non « Sameh roula des yeux tout en baillant.

«Bien sûre que tu déranges, à cet heure là on dort « Il avoua faisant sourire Bonnie qui avait l'habitude de son caractère grognon surtout lorsqu'on le dérangeait dans son sommeil. Bonnie allait parler, mais Sameh prît parole avant elle.

« Laisse moi deviner tu es en train de sauver le monde ce soir « Sameh continua ironiquement essayant de trouver une justification au fait qu'elle était réveillée alors qu'il faisait tard. Bonnie hocha la tête

_**Parce que tu es un ciel, un ciel plein d'étoiles**_  
><em><strong>Je veux mourir dans tes bras, dans tes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plus l'obscurité s'installe et plus tu brilles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et pour ça je vais te donner mon coeur<strong>_

« J'essaye tu sais « Sameh hocha la tête le sachant très bien

« Je sais « Sameh répondit laissant un silence. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire puis détourna sa tête sur le côté pour regarder Seth qui avait de suite tourné sa tête sur le côté faisant semblant de ne pas écouter, de ne pas être intéressé par sa conversation. Elle resta à fixer Seth sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle tourna sa tête puis parla au téléphone ayant marre de prendre du temps pour le surnaturel, mais pas pour sa vie privé, son bonheur. Son père avait raison, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une chance sur deux de mourir qu'elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse au contraire elle avait besoin d'eux et elle devait arrêter de se renfermer sur elle, d'éloigner tout le monde comme si elle risquait de les perdre, alors pour une fois allait prendre du temps pour sa vie, son bonheur et son plaisir personnel le temps d'une conversation, elle avait bien le droit.

« Viens vivre avec moi Sameh « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant la surprise de Sameh qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Il posa une main sur sa touffe de cheveux tout en faisant une grimace

« Pardon « Il demanda se demandant s'il était pas en train de rêver. Bonnie ne dît rien se rendant compte que c'était sorti comme ça, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis un moment alors pourquoi pas se lancer ? Elle hocha la tête pensant à eux.

« On a toujours tourné autour du pot nous deux, et je t'ai éloigné de ma vie parce que j'avais peur pour toi, j'avais peur de te faire endurer la vie que je vis, j'avais peur parce que j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir alors je voulais pas te donner de faux espoir et je sais pertinemment que tu ressens cette même peur que moi, je sais pertinemment que tu as peur pour moi, que tu ne veux pas être un poids de plus « Bonnie disait décidé à prendre sa vie en main sous le regard de Seth qui se montrait à être surpris ne pensant pas que Bonnie avait un copain. Elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle en avait pas, mais visiblement il avait mal compris se disait-il légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entendre cette confession de la part de cette fille.

« Et je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour te le dire, mais je ne veux plus que les mauvais moments m'empêche de profiter des gens qui me rendent heureuse et tu es devenu une de ces personne depuis que je t'ai rencontré » Bonnie continua gêné surtout en entendant le sourire de Seth derrière. Elle savait que cela pouvait sonner gamin et bizarre, mais elle était comme ça. Bonnie attendit une réponse, mais Sameh restait à fixer en face de lui sa fenêtre totalement perdu par ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Est-ce que je dors ? » Sameh demanda à Bonnie surprenant celle-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sameh plissa les yeux.

« C'est un rêve ? Je suis dans un rêve c'est ça « Sameh continua faisant halluciné Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui sorte une absurdité de ce genre.

« Non Sameh, tu ne dors pas « Seth fronça les sourcils trouvant bizarre la manière que Bonnie avait de parler à son copain, c'était un peu trop maternelle. Sameh resta à ne rien dire pas sûre qu'il ne dorme pas et Bonnie pouvait entendre son scepticisme.

« Sérieux Sameh » Elle disait n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il pensait qu'il était dans un rêve.

« Si tu me crois pas pince toi le bras « Bonnie disait hallucinant de devoir faire ça. Sameh hocha la tête puis se pinça le bras de suite puis cria réalisant que cela faisait mal.

« Ouch » Il cria faisant rire Bonnie qui ne pouvait que rire face à une situation aussi pathétique que celle-ci. Elle lui faisait une déclaration et lui bien sûre ne semblait pas vraiment réceptif à ça. Elle resta à attendre que Sameh parle, mais il ne dît rien n'arrivant pas encore à assimiler ce qu'elle disait alors Bonnie prit encore les devants.

_**Je me fiche de tout, continue et démolis moi**_  
><em><strong>Peu importe tant que c'est toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Car dans un ciel, dans un ciel plein d'étoiles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je pense te voir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je pense te voir<strong>_

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton père voulait, peut-être que tu vives avec ta famille ce qui paraitrait normale, je veux dire c'est la famille à ton père et je suis juste une étrangère pour toi, mais pour ma défense, j'ai grandis je crois que je suis assez responsable et mature pour m'occuper d'un gamin de 13 ans qui flippe à l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme moi « Bonnie avoua. Elle entendit le rire de Seth ce qui l'intrigua. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Seth qui faisait encore une fois mine de regarder ailleurs, mais il était difficile de masquer son sourire, un sourire qu'il arborait parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Bonnie ne parlait pas à son copain en même temps vers la fin il avait trouvé sa conversation bizarre. Il sourît la trouvant légèrement marrante d'appeler un petit à cette heure là pour lui déclarer en quelque sorte sa flamme. C'était spécial et assez mignon il devait l'avouer.

« Sameh ? » Bonnie demanda. Sameh hocha la tête

« Tu peux me laisser du temps « Sameh demanda à une Bonnie qui ouvra la bouche surprise et avant décu. Une déception que Seth pouvait entendre à travers son ho. Cela n'allait visiblement pas comme elle le souhaitait. Elle se ressaisit puis parla.

« Oué je comprends, du temps pour réfléchir » Elle disait puis éloigna son téléphone de son oreille. Elle soupira cachant sa déception à Sameh puis remît le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle allait parler, mais Sameh parla

« Du temps pour faire mes au revoir et expliquer la situation à ma famille « Sameh déclara installant un silence. Un silence qui fût briser par le sourire de Bonnie qui avait peur d'avoir mal entendu.

« Tu veux dire que tu viens vivre avec moi « Bonnie déclara. Sameh hocha la tête tout en souriant

« Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que j'attends que tu me poses cette question « Sameh disait attirant la surprise de Bonnie qui ne pensait pas que ce que son père et Damon lui avait dit à propos de Sameh était vrai. Elle ne dît rien puis rigola

« Je viens juste de me pincer pour savoir si c'était réel t'y crois ça « Bonnie disait attirant le rire de Sameh. Il rigola content qu'elle appelle pour ça, il n'allait pas mentir, il manquait être avec elle.

«Tu m'as manqué Bonnie » Sameh avoua après avoir laissé un silence attirant une étincelle dans les yeux de Bonnie qui ressentait le manque en question en entendant la voix de Sameh. Elle hocha la tête

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » Elle répliqua.

« Ne prends pas trop de temps hein ? « Elle continua faisant sourire le petit.

« Oui, je t'appellerais lorsque je pars «

« je peux venir te chercher « Bonnie déclara se montrant légèrement impatiente de le voir.

« Ok » Il déclara puis regarda l'heure sentant la fatigue venir.

« Bon je vais me coucher on se rappelle «

« Bien sûre, bonne nuit « Elle répliqua à un Sameh qui se rallongea

« Bonne nuit, fait attention à toi hein « Il disait ne laissant pas le temps à Bonnie de répondre car il raccrocha pour dormir trop fatigué. Bonnie sourît ayant l'habitude puis raccrocha. Elle resta à réfléchir puis se ressaisit retrouvant la réalité. Elle se retourna ayant oublié Seth qui la regardait sourire aux lèvres. Elle resta à ne rien dire comprenant que cela pouvait semblait bizarre.

_**Parce que tu es un ciel, un ciel plein d'étoiles**_  
><em><strong>Une vue paradisiaque<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une vue paradisiaque<strong>_

« C'est compliqué « Bonnie déclara seulement ne pouvant pas expliquer vraiment son besoin d'appeler Sameh. Seth rigola intriguant Bonnie

« Je pensais que c'était ton petit copain « Seth avoua attirant cette fois-ci le rire de Bonnie.

« Oh ça aurait été bizarre «

« Oué je l'ai compris au fil de la conversation ne t'inquiète pas « Seth disait en hochant la tête. Les deux rigolèrent un moment jusqu'à que Seth parle confus ayant bien entendu la conversation.

« Tu as une chance sur deux de mourir, et tu le risques de l'appeler, dois-je comprendre que tu « Il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots

« N'a pas peur de mourir » Il demanda faisant sourire Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite voyant que Seth semblait cherchait des réponses à travers elle ce qui était en partie vrai.

« Tu n'as plus peur de la mort « Seth demanda attirant l'arrêt de Bonnie qui arrêta de rire subitement.

« Non « Bonnie déclara en secoua la tête. Elle avança ensuite pour retrouver sa place près de lui. Elle resta à le fixer pensant à tous ce que son père lui avait dit, ce que Tyler lui avait dit à propos de sa manière de ne pas vivre, de s'enfermer et elle le savait elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un d'autre qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'appeler Sameh. Elle resta à réfléchir puis sourît réalisant que c'était un grand pas qu'elle venait de faire. Elle rigola

« Non c'est que je n'ai plus peur de vivre « Elle déclara se sentant soulagé à cette réalisation surprenant Seth qui sourît comprenant que cette simple phrase dit à voix haute lui faisait du bien. Il avait étrangement l'impression de se voir en elle. Il faisait des listes n'ayant aucune peur de vivre et c'était grâce à ça qu'il n'avait plus peur de la mort parce qu'il n'allait pas mentir, il avait eu une belle vie auprès de ses parents, son frère même s'ils se chamaillaient beaucoup, auprès d'Ethan et toutes les personnes qui ont fait un passage dans sa vie, il avait bien vécu alors il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur pour la suite. Bonnie resta à regarder Seth se sentant soulagé ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle perdit son sourire comprenant que Seth et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils avaient tout deux une épée de Damoclès sur leur tête et ils ne pouvaient que vivre en entendant qu'elle frappe. Seth soupira puis parla voulant être honnête avec elle.

« Cette histoire ne dépend pas que de moi « Seth avoua subitement en regardant sur les côtés n'osant pas regarder Bonnie qui voyait qu'il semblait être dans un dilemme. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le changement de ton de Seth, son changement de comportement d'un coup.

« Si je t'ai mené sur des fausses pistes en te donnant ce dossier c'est parce que « Il s'arrêta voulant être honnête avec elle. Elle semblait être honnête et il lui devait bien ça.

« Tu voulais te protéger je compr » Seth secoua la tête.

« Non je m'en fous de moi » Seth avoua surprenant Bonnie surtout lorsqu'elle vît les yeux de Seth qui s'étaient illuminés subitement pensant à cette personne qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer, pas lui pour une fois il allait le protéger comme lui l'avait protégé toutes ces années.

« J'ai des gens à protéger et je suis désolé tu sembles être une bonne personne, mais je peux te dire seulement ce que je veux que tu saches à propos de cette pierre « Seth avoua avouant à Bonnie qu'il y avait des choses qu'il lui cacherait.

« Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi « Seth déclara préférant être honnête avec elle. Elle esquissa un sourire comprenant parfaitement. Chacun avait des gens à protéger et elle n'allait pas jouer son égoïste. Pas elle et surtout pas avec lui. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien rien que dans sa manière de la regarder elle comprenait. Une part de lui semblait s'en vouloir de ressentir ça, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu t'autorises à me dire ? » Bonnie demanda seulement ne pouvant pas lui demander d'en dire plus. Elle se débrouillerait avec ce qu'il lui donnerait, elle commençait à être forte pour se débrouiller.

_« Qui t'a dit ça « Jonathan demanda une fois dans le bureau. Seth se retourna pour faire face à Jonathan qui était près de la porte. Seth resta à ne rien dire un moment puis parla. _

_« Mon père, un certain Terry Heartnet « Seth avoua attirant les gros yeux de Jonathan. Le visage de Jonathan se décomposa en entendant ce nom ce que Seth voyait. Et en voyant son visage, il comprît. _

_« Il a utilisé le nom Heartnet ? » Il demanda à un Seth qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il posait cette question, ce n'était pas le sujet. Non le sujet était le fait que son père n'était pas son père. _

_« Non il a surtout dit qu'il était mon père biologique tu peux m'expliquer « Seth demanda ayant besoin de réponse. Jonathan resta à ne rien dire paralysé par le regard de Seth, de son fils. C'était son fils, c'était son fils à lui peu importe ce que Terry en disait. Il ne pouvait pas se ramener et détruire la vie que Seth s'était imaginé, la vie qu'il avait vu, mais Terry n'était doué qu'à ça, qu'à détruire. Seth sentît une larme coulait de colère n'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son père, putain il trouvait le moyen de rester silencieux encore une fois._

_« Réponds putain » Seth déclara surprenant son père qu'il lui crie dessus alors qu'il n'avait jamais crié sur lui, jamais. Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de parler car sa femme entra dans le bureau et parla. _

_« Oui c'est vrai » Seth et Jonathan regardèrent en direction de la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent Linda la mère de Seth entrer dans la pièce. _

_« Terry est ton père biologique « Linda continua comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus mentir à Seth. Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes totalement désemparé. Linda et Jonathan restèrent à le fixer se sentant à leur tout dépassé par la situation qui ne pensait n'arriverait jamais, mais visiblement la vérité finit toujours par se savoir. Elle pouvait frapper à tout moment. _

_« Com »Il s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire. _

_« J'étais enceinte de toi lorsque j'ai rencontré Jonathan, et il t'a élevé comme son fils »_

_« Tu es mon fils « Jonathan disait intriguant Seth qui mît ses mains autour de sa tête ayant besoin de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il mît ses deux mains sur le coté du bureau de son père et pencha sa tête en avant ayant besoin de réfléchir. Il resta à regarder en face de lui ayant besoin de ne plus rien entendre pendant un moment._

_« Il voit les mêmes choses que moi, il voit ce monde souterrain « Seth se mît à dire en écarquillant les yeux en grand. Jonathan s'approcha de Seth, il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Seth, mais Seth recula_

_« Me touche pas « Il disait ayant besoin de réfléchir _

_« Ce n'est pas réel Seth, ça n'a jamais été réel « Jonathan déclara seulement à propos des choses que Seth croit voir. Seth leva subitement la tête pour regarder son soi disant père. _

_« Dit que je suis fou « Seth se mît à dire en colère. Jonathan secoua la tête _

_« Je n'ai »_

_« Mais c'est ce que tu penses, tu penses que je suis fou » Seth disait ne voyant rien à cause de ses larmes. Il se mît à rire _

_« J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas mon père, c'était là sous mes yeux, tu n'as jamais cru en moi » _

_« Je t'interdis de dire ça « Jonathan cria subitement en pointant Seth du doigt ne pouvant pas supporter d'entendre quoi._

_« De dire quoi Jonathan ? de dire qu'au lieu de m'aider tu m'as fais passer pour un fou « Seth se mît à rire ressentant la colère de tout._

_« Pas étonnant que je me sois suicidé à l » Jonathan gifla fortement Seth qui ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque tout en se retenant sur le bureau à cause du coup. Linda écarquilla les yeux en grand sous le choque. _

_«Comment oses-tu ? Tu crois que je m'en veux pas assez pour ça, j'ai essayé Seth, j'ai essayé tout, thérapie, médicament, escrime, mais c'est jamais assez pour toi, jamais « Jonathan cria ne se rendant pas compte que ses mots pouvaient être blessant, mais sur le coup il ne contrôlait pas son ton, sa colère. Seth resta à ne rien dire puis rigola _

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas être Evan, de ne pas être ton fils c'est ça que tu veux, des excuses pour tout le temps employé à m'éduquer ou plutôt à me soigner « Seth déclara _

_« Arrêtez « Linda cria subitement se rendant compte que les paroles des deux pouvaient se montrer blessantes. _

_« Bien Papa, je te libère content « Seth déclara puis s'en alla passant à côté de ses parents. Jonathan se retourna pour regarder en direction de la sortie sous le choque tandis que Linda courra à toute allure derrière Seth. Elle descendît les escaliers._

_« Seth attend « Elle cria, mais celui-ci claqua la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la maison y compris Evan qui avança pour s'arrêter près des escaliers. Linda resta choqué les yeux grands ouverts puis se mît à genou. Evan s'avança pour réconforter sa mère ayant l'habitude. _

_..._

_« Manque de tact total Terry, tu es nul « Terry se disait à lui-même tout en fumant en face de chez Madame Flowers. Il était accroupi en train de fumer se demandant si Seth allait l'écouter, aller au moins être curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Terry prît plusieurs bouffés, mais s'arrêta net surpris en voyant une voiture se garait en face. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Seth sortir de la voiture. Terry jeta sa cigarette, se releva, écrasa sa cigarette. _

_« Dit moi pourquoi je vois ces choses que personne ne voit ? « Seth demanda ayant cette principale question en tête. Il n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il soit son père ou peu importe, tous ce qu'il intéressait était de savoir s'il était fou. Après tout c'était peut-être une maladie héréditaire même s'il ne croyait pas du tout à cette théorie. Terry hocha la tête _

_« Tu es un Heartnet descendant de Maximilien Heartnet » Terry disait intriguant Seth qui voulait en savoir plus, mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Terry retentît. Il prît son téléphone confus en voyant le numéro. _

_« C'est Jonathan « Terry disait confus attirant la confusion de Seth qui se demandait comment son père avait eu le numéro de Terry. Terry prît son téléphone et ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant ce que Jonathan avait dit ce qui intrigua Seth qui se demandait ce que son père avait bien pu lui dire. Terry resta à ne rien dire un moment puis raccrocha, lorsqu'il raccrocha il leva de suite la tête vers Seth ce qui fît peur à Seth qui vît un sentiment effrayant sur le visage de Terry. _

_« Qu' » Seth n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Terry avança, prît Seth par le col le plaquant contre la voiture._

_«« Tu as essayé de te suicider ? » Terry demanda faisant mal à Seth qui était paralysé par son emprise. Seth resta à le fixer ne comprenant rien _

_« Pourquoi mon père te l'a dit ? » Seth déclara ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce que son père lui avait dit et pourquoi lui avoir fait part de cette histoire._

_« Réponds « Terry cria à un Seth qui hocha la tête _

_« J'avais 8 ans c'est rien » Terry poussa Seth sur le côté puis le regarda_

_« Ce n'est pas rien abruti » Il cria à Seth qui le regardait confus d'autant plus confus lorsqu'il vît Terry frappait la voiture tout en criant. Il mît ses mains derrière sa tête essayant de réfléchir. _

_« C'est pas rien « Il se retourna et cria sur Seth qui sursauta _

_« Tu t'es condamné aux enfers « Il hurla attirant l'effroi de Seth qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme en face de lui semblait effrayé et inquiet. Il pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. _

_« Ce n'est pas rien « Il cria n'arrivant pas à croire que Jonathan ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? _

_« Si tu meurs maintenant aucune case départ pour toi tu meurs direction les enfers tu comprends ça ou pas « Il continua à un Seth qui hocha la tête troublé par le fait que l'homme semblait croire à l'enfer à son tour, croire à tous ces mythes. _

_« Je sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétendu père pour me le dire « Seth déclara en se levant. Il resta à fixer son père qui le fixait les yeux grands ouverts ne comprenant pas sa phrase._

_« Sinon je me battrais pas autant pour vivre « Seth continua attirant la confusion de Terry. _

_« Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu ne sais rien à propos de qui tu es ? » Terry disait à un Seth qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il avala difficilement sa tête puis parla. _

_« Lorsque je me suis suicidé, je me suis retrouvé en enfer le temps d'un instant et il y avait ce gars qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau qui m'a sauvé de créatures. Il m'a hurlé après en me disant que je m'étais condamné aux enfers « Seth avoua. Terry ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant. _

_« C'est Maximilien « Il révéla ayant besoin de retrouver ses esprits. Putain de merde il avait fallu que son fils se soit suicidé. _

_« Il a vendu son âme au diable » Terry disait en parlant des alchimistes, mais Seth ne comprenait rien._

_« Il s'est condamné de ce fait aux enfers à sa mort, jusque là toutes les générations ont évité cette malédiction parce qu'ils n'ont jamais défié la mort, mais à partir du moment où tu meurs ne serait-ce qu'un instant tu te condamnes à rejoindre Maximilien aux enfers « Terry disait à un Seth qui restait à ne rien comprendre, mais étrangement cela expliquait tous ce qu'il avait vu et il n'était pas surpris loin de là, cela lui paraissait plus plausible qu'être fou. Il n'était pas fou peu importe ce que sa famille pensait. _

_« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Terry demanda réveillant Seth de ses pensées. _

_« Oui ça veut dire que je n'ai pas intérêt à mourir « Seth disait utilisant son humour pour cacher cette peur qu'il ressentait surtout une peur accentuait par celle de Terry qui se lisait sur son visage. _

_« Sauf que tu dois mourir pour que je récupère la pierre philosophale « _

Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand ayant peur de comprendre. Elle allait parler, mais Seth parla précisant sa pensée, une pensée qui déplut étonnamment à la sorcière qui espérait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Seth hocha la tête tout en souriant voyant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

« Si tu veux ta pierre, tu dois me tuer » Seth continua précisant sa pensée à une Bonnie qui était sans voix ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être zen à cette idée.

* * *

><p>Tyler arrêta sa voiture subitement en voyant Stefan sur la route. Soul et lui sortirent instinctivement de la voiture.<p>

«Où ils sont ? » Tyler demanda de suite pensant à Ethan, l'ami de Seth. Il espérait vraiment que ce dernier n'ait rien, il espérait pour Damon en tout cas parce que là tous les mensonges de Damon commençait à peser. Stefan avança et guida Tyler et Soul. Ils montèrent les escaliers puis s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre. Stefan empoigna la porte et l'ouvra, mais il ne vît personne. Soul, Tyler et Stefan entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir une chambre qui avait été mis à sac. Stefan s'accroupît en voyant du sang. Il toucha n'aimant pas en voir autant.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang « Stefan disait à un Tyler qui utilisait son odorat. Le Loup Garou s'accroupît pour toucher le sang d'Ethan puis le sentît.

« Tu le sens, tu peux le retrouver ? » Soul demanda. Tyler se mît à sourire agacé comprenant que Damon et Katherine étaient beaucoup trop malins.

« Son odeur est partout, Nord- Sud, est-ouest « Il déclara ressentant de l'agacement. Il se leva puis frappa subitement le lit le poussant surprenant Stefan et Soul.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Tyler demanda subitement avant de tourner sa tête vers Stefan.

« Comment ça se fait que Damon travaille pour ces putains de Slaves « Tyler disait pensant à ce que les Slaves avaient fait à Soul, à tous ces prêtres, tous leurs descendants. C'était insensé de travailler pour ces créatures. Stefan resta à le fixer comprenant toutes les interrogations de Tyler, il comprenait parfaitement et c'était parce qu'il savait que tout le monde aurait ces interrogations qu'il n'en avait pas parlé.

« On en parlera en trouvant ce Ethan « Soul se mît à dire interrompant le regard des deux amis. Stefan se sentît mal en voyant la non compréhension de Tyler qui ne comprenait pas que Stefan en leur en ai pas parlé plus tôt. Il comprenait que c'était son frère et que connaissant Stefan, il voulait le protéger et protéger tout le monde, mais là des vies étaient en jeu. Tyler hocha la tête puis prît son téléphone intriguant Stefan et Soul.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Stefan demanda à un Tyler qui était déterminé à stopper Damon et Katherine. Ils ne devaient rien savoir sur la pierre philosophale pas après qu'ils aient autant galéré pour avoir des informations. Tout le monde y avait mis du sien, mais leurs parents alors non.

« Je préviens Bonnie « Tyler disait à un Stefan qui se releva.

« Tu ne peux pas » Stefan disait voulant préserver Bonnie de la déception, mais c'était trop hocha la tête

« Si Damon découvre où est la pierre philosophale avant Bonnie Stefan, tous ce sur quoi elle a travaillé pendant des mois est mort tu comprends « Tyler disait n'arrivant pas à croire que Damon avait osé lui faire ça et que Stefan s'était tue. Putain se disait en pensant au fait que pour une fois ils savaient comment se débarrasser de Wyatt, des prisonniers et Damon allait leur faire ce coup là. Non, il ne pouvait pas, tous s'était impliqué, Bonnie en particulier avait passé ses mois à trimer alors non. Stefan resta à le fixer surpris de se rendre compte qu'il avait pensé à tout, aux sentiments de chacun sans penser à tous ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Ce n'était plus une question de sentiments depuis longtemps pour Bonnie, Tyler sinon ils ne seraient pas les seules à s'impliquer dans le surnaturel. Stefan resta à ne rien dire comprenant qu'il avait eu tord de penser à protéger Damon, Bonnie, tout le monde de la déception alors qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que ça. Stefan hocha la tête sous les yeux de Tyler qui appela Bonnie.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bonnie Bennett, veuillez laisser un message après le bip »

« Bonnie c'est moi Tyler, Damon travaille pour les Slaves et il s'en ait pris à Ethan pour avoir des infos ok rappelle moi et fait attention rappelle moi « Tyler disait s'en foutant de le dire froidement ou pas, il y avait des choses qui devaient être dite froidement. « On doit trouver Ethan « Soul déclara réveillant Stefan et Tyler qui se regardaient tendus. Il fallait passer outre cette tension pour trouver Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine Dragons : Demons<br>**

_**Lorsque les jours sont froids**_  
><em><strong>Et les cartes pliées<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et les saints que l'on voit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sont faits d'or<strong>_

« Je ne sais rien « Ethan disait sentant ses forces diminuaient à cause de tout le sang que ce vampire lui avait pris sans oublier les coups qu'il n'hésitait pas à lui mettre. Damon le regardait avec ses canines sortît. Il soupira tout en tenant Ethan par le cou tout deux étant sur le toit de la mairie de Mystic Fall plus particulièrement en bas de l'horloge géante qui affichait l'heure.

« Oh Ethan, Ethan qui dois je menacer, j'ai fais tout le monde, ton ami, tes parents, tes sœurs et tu es prêt à mourir pour ce Seth » Ethan esquissa un léger sourire sentant l'emprise de Damon qui était prêt à le jeter à tout moment dans le vide.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre « Ethan disait honnêtement commençant à être fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de paraître fragile, mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Il était tellement amoché qu'il ne voyait même plus le visage de Damon. Damon sourît

« Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas penser, mais raisonner hein ? la question est simple pourtant Ethan, où est la pierre philosophale ? » Damon demanda à un Ethan qui devait avouer qu'il avait envie de lui dire, mais en pensant à Seth, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas sinon il savait ce que le vampire en face ferait à Seth.

« Pourquoi cette pierre t'importe ? » Ethan demanda faisant sourire Damon qui savait qu'il essayait de perdre du temps en lui posant des questions ou en lui sortant des réponses autres qu'il espérait.

« Tu me prends pour un con non ? « Damon disait en reculant le corps d'Ethan de lui tout en serrant son cou. Ethan ouvra les yeux en grand et ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses jambes lorsqu'il sentît ses pieds ne pas trouver de sol solide, mais simplement un vide. Il baissa sa tête pour voir le vide, un vide qui le terrifiait surtout qu'il avait le vertige. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder Damon horrifié sentant son vertige venir.

« Voila comment ça va se passer si tu continues à jouer sur mes nerfs comme ça, je vais te jeter dans le vide en prenant le risque de te tuer, j'aurais une chance sur 2 que tu vives assez pour t'ingérer mon sang et te guérir et ainsi recommencer sauf que contrairement à auparavant, tu vas te transformer en un jeune vampire qui aura besoin de sang pour survivre et crois moi par expérience, ce n'est pas très beau à voir « Damon disait à un Ethan qui restait à le fixer espérant qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il savait en voyant les yeux bleus du vampire le fixait qu'il comptait le faire.

« 1 chance sur 2, j'ai plus de chance de mourir non et mort je te servirais à rien n'est ce pas ? et crois moi malchanceux que je suis-je vais mourir « Ethan disait essayant de garder son sens de l'humour face à un Damon qui devait avouer que ce jeune homme était plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait à première vue.

_**Quand tes rêves t'échappent**_  
><em><strong>Et que les seuls qui se réalisent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sont les pires de tous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et que le sang se fige<strong>_

« Il y a toujours un plan B, un plan C « Ethan esquissa un léger sourire

« Vous auriez pu sautez le A dès le début « Ethan disait en parlant de lui ce qui fît rire Damon. Il arrêta de rire un moment pour parler sérieusement

« J'adore ton humour petit, mais je n'ai pas le temps alors dès que le décompte commence, prépare toi à me dire où est la pierre philosophale « Damon avoua à Ethan qui essayait de se débattre.

« 3, » Damon commença face à un Ethan qui espérait au moins que son décompte commence à 10 pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler le fait que bientôt tout son corps, que sa soit ses jambes, son torses, ses bras, et surtout sa tête allaient chuter à une hauteur qu'il ne pouvait pas mesurer tellement c'était haut. Ethan resta à regarder le vide puis Damon qui prenait son temps à faire le décompte.

« 2 » Damon disait sous les yeux d'Ethan qui savait qu'il allait mourir, il allait mourir et non Seth c'était déjà ça. Il pourrait au moins se satisfaire du fait que Seth serait en vie parce qu'il savait que s'il le disait, Seth sera en danger et entre Seth et lui le choix était vite fait.

« 1 »

« 0 » Damon disait attendant une réponse d'Ethan.

Il n'entendît rien un moment jusqu'à qu'Ethan parle le fixant droit dans les yeux ayant marre de cet enfoiré de vampire qui venait de nulle part. Merde quoi ? il ne connaissait rien à ce monde surnaturel jusqu'à cet été et maintenant en une soirée il se retrouvait mêlé à un histoire qu'il n'aimait pas. Il aurait jamais dû suivre Seth à la Nouvelle Orléans comme ça il n'aurait jamais appris toutes les créatures tordues qui existaient et il serait en ce moment avec une fille en train de danser et si possible après il aurait passé une soirée sympa avec elle comme tous étudiants, mais non il a fallu que ce gars, ce Damon Salvatore soit là. Il était effrayant, et c'était sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens de l'amitié, ça se voyait à ce moment. Il était comme tous ces vampires de la Nouvelle Orléan, sérieux il n'existait pas au moins un vampire sympa, juste un, pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'être comme lui ? Quoi qu'au moins s'il devient vampire comme Damon le supposait, il pourrait essayer de changer les préjugés et les clichés que ce Damon semblait faire preuve. Total cliché, c'était lui.

« Ethan, ne rêve pas, reste avec moi » Damon disait en voyant qu'Ethan s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Ethan hocha la tête se souvenant enfin de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Va en enfer « Ethan déclara à un Damon qui fît une grimace de déception.

_**Je veux cacher la vérité**_  
><em><strong>Je veux te protéger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il n'y a nulle part où aller<strong>_

« Ouch, mauvaise réponse « Il déclara puis lâcha le cou d'Ethan qui chuta subitement tout en hurlant. Damon pencha sa tête pour le voir chuter, il fît une grimace en entendant le corps d'Ethan percutait le sol. Il soupira ensuite puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour se mettre accroupi et touchait le cou d'Ethan qui était allongé le corps livide sur le ventre.

« Tu n'es pas déjà mort quand même » Damon disait en essayant d'entendre son pouls. Une fois qu'il capta son pouls, il retourna de suite Ethan puis mordît son poignet et lui donna son sang. Ethan mordît son poignet faisant sourire Damon qui voyait qu'il voulait vivre. Il enleva son poignet d'Ethan qui s'écroula fatigué par la torture.

« Va y mollo avec lui tu nous l'épuises « Katherine disait faisant sourire Damon qui leva la tête pour regarder celle-ci qui était sur les marches de la mairie. Damon porta Ethan

« On manque de temps au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué « Damon disait se montrant insensible. Il utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour se remettre dans la même position que tout à l'heure avec un Ethan qui était allongé assommé par les coups.

* * *

><p>« Yo vous êtes bien sur le répondeur Ethan, merci de bien vouloir laisser un message après le bip « Evan soupira encore une fois en posant son téléphone sur la table sous les yeux d'Elena.<p>

« Je te dis, je suis sûre que tu te fais du souci pour rien « Elena disait attirant le regard d'Evan.

« Sauf que s'il arrive un truc à mon frère, je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule par mes parents alors j'aimerais éviter que Seth me rapporte des emmerdes comme il a l'habitude de m'en apporter » Evan disait faisant rire Elena

« C'est comme ça que tu justifies ton inquiétude en faisant croire que tu ne t'inquiète pas parce que tu as un cœur, mais plûtot pour ton égo » Elena disait ayant l'habitude de cerner les personnes comme Evan. Il releva la tête confus n'aimant pas trop lorsque les gens cherchait à l'analyser.

« Ne fais pas ça « Evan disait intriguant Elena qu'il se montre suspicieux et froid d'un coup.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda à un Evan qui haussa les épaules

« Tu sais, être sympa et cherchait à m'analyser alors qu'il n'y a rien à analyser « Evan disait face à une Elena qui ne comprenait pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu reste un stupide footballeur sans cervelle pour moi « Elena disait faisant rire Evan qui arrivait à oublier son inquiétude pour Seth et Ethan.

« C'est mieux ainsi « Il déclara faisant perdre le sourire d'Elena qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda faisant sourire Evan.

« Parce que lorsque tu es un footballeur sans cervelle, tu ne t'attires jamais d'ennui, vaut mieux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es imbécile et que tu ne sais rien pour mieux les bluffer « Evan disait face à un Elena qui ne comprenait rien à cette logique.

« Et ça c'est le plus grand défaut de Seth « EVan se mît à dire remarquant qu'il parlait beaucoup de lui ce soir.

« Il ne sait pas faire semblant, il a besoin de confronter tout sur tout, notre famille, son vrai père, ses origines » Evan parla précisant sa pensée à une Elena qui avait appris par Evan que Seth n'avait pas le même père que lui.

« Mais je l'ai toujours su dès qu'il a eu 8 ans » Evan avoua se rendant compte que l'alcool le faisait beaucoup parlait ce soir ou peut être cette boule au ventre qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas ou tout simplement la fille en face de lui, c'était un ensemble et ça marchait bien. Elena ouvra les yeux en grand

_**Peu importe ce que l'on commence**_  
><em><strong>Nous ne sommes qu'avarice<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume<strong>_

« Et j'ai fais semblant de rien parce que ce n'était pas important pour moi en tout cas alors que Seth dès qu'il a su, il a eu besoin de faire un scandale comme il a besoin de faire un scandale sur tout il est comme tous ces journalistes à la con qui ne vivent que pour la vérité « Evan disait à la jeune femme qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

« La vérité est plus acceptable que le mensonge » Elena se mît à dire. Elle regarda Evan puis parla

« Elle fait mal, elle m'a fait mal lorsque j'ai appris que j'ai été adopté, mais tu ne peux pas faire semblant ça te détruira » Elena disait à un Evan qui hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

« Il y a toujours un moment où la vérité sera dite et pour Seth c'était au moment où son père est venue et « Elle s'arrêta essayant de cerner Evan qui avait un discours qui la perdait.

« Pour toi ? » Elle demanda devant avouer qu'Evan semblait savoir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire, elle ne savait pas si c'était à elle qu'il ne voulait pas dire, à Seth ou tout simplement à lui-même.

« Un jour ou l'autre la vérité te frappera tu verras « Elena disait. Les deux restèrent à se fixer un long moment jusqu'à qu'Evan rigole.

« Voila c'est typique le genre de conversation que je déteste, c'est donc ce genre de conversation que tu as avec ton copain ? « Evan demanda voulant changer de sujet parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête et là ce soir il se prenait la tête.

« Ex copain « Elena disait honnêtement installant un blanc. Il hocha la tête comprenant pourquoi elle semblait mal lorsqu'elle était apparue à sa porte. Elena et lui ne dirent rien mal à l'aise jusqu'à qu'Elena parle.

« Je vais appeler pour voir si j'ai des nouvelles de Bonnie « Elena disait puis prît son portable et s'en alla pour parler dans le couloir laissant Evan seul. Ce dernier resta à fixer en face de lui un moment, mais Elena attira son attention lorsqu'il entendît une inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Il va bien ? » Elena demanda à Tyler qui cherchait à pied partout Ethan.

« Je ne sais pas Elena ok, je dois y allé « Tyler disait pressé ce qu'Elena entendait, mais elle avait besoin qu'il l'aide avec Evan, elle n'allait pas faire la discussion indéfiniment avec lui. Le temps passait, et plus il passait, plus Evan se montrait inquiet, plus elle aussi se montrait inquiet. C'était bizarre pourquoi Bonnie ne donnait pas de nouvelles ? Pourquoi Seth ne donnait pas de nouvelles et là maintenant savoir qu'Ethan a été emmené par Damon et Katherine en plus pourquoi Damon s'en prendrait à Ethan c'était insensé. Elle ne comprenait rien, Tyler ne lui disait rien, il se contentait de phrase courte trop pressé, mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Et qu'est ce que je dis à Evan ? » Elle demanda.

« Mens je ne sais pas trouve quelque chose » Tyler déclara avant de raccrocher pur chercher avec les autres où étaient Ethan. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre aux questions d'Elena, c'était pas contre elle, mais s'il devait lu parler de tout, ça prendrait une journée vu tous ce qu'elle avait raté non tous ce qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer, alors il aimait bien Elena, mais là ces questions auraient dû être poser bien avant, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle devait être en inquiète. Elena raccrocha puis soupira, elle se retourna, mais s'arrêta net en voyant Evan qui restait à la fixer n'aimant pas l'impression qu'il avait qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre tes paroles à exécution et me dire la vérité qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Seth ? » Evan demanda froidement à une Elena qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

**_Lorsque que tu sens la chaleur_**  
><strong><em>Regarde dans mes yeux<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est là que se cachent mes démons<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est là que se cachent mes démons<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne t'approche pas trop<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est sombre à l'intérieur<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est là que se cachent mes démons<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est là que se cachent mes démons<em>**

« Ri »

« Mens pas « Evan se mît à dire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec mon frère ? « Il cria faisant sursauter Elena qui ne pensait pas le voir en colère alors qu'il rigolait tout le temps. Elena resta à le fixer

« Je ne sais pas où il est « Elle avoua ne pouvant pas mentir. Evan fronça les sourcils

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais Bonnie se charge de la sécurité de Seth, des gens en sont après lui, mais je ne sais p » Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Evan parla.

« Où je peux la trouver ? » Evan demanda à une Elena qui haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Mens pas où je peux la trouver ? » Il demanda.

« je t'emmène « Elena disait comprenant qu'Evan s'inquiétait. Il resta à la regarder pas convaincu, mais Elena parla

« Je te promets, je t'emmène à Bonnie « Elena continua puis marcha pour prendre sa voiture et emmenait Evan.

* * *

><p>Ethan ouvra subitement les yeux sous le choque sous les yeux de Damon qui était accroupi en train de regarder le vide depuis tout à l'heure. Ethan toucha son corps partout<p>

« Tombe pas sinon ta vie sera intitulé le journal d'un vampire « Damon disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Ethan qui restait les yeux grands ouverts. Damon soupira puis parla

« Sérieux Ethan, j'admire ton combat pour ton ami, mais je ne lui ferais rien, je veux juste la pierre, je la récupère en le laissant en vie « Damon disait attirant le silence d'Ethan. Damon resta à le fixer un moment comprenant dans le léger soupire qu'avait eu Ethan que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il resta à réfléchir

« A moins que je ne puisse « Il disait à un Ethan qui restait les yeux grands ouverts n'arrivant pas à cacher ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Chanceux que tu es l'heure est fini » Il déclara en levant la tête pour regarder l'immense horloge.

« Ce qui signifie que tu n'as plus de verveine en toi et que tu vas pouvoir me dire où est la pierre philosophale « Ethan allait reculer, mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide, il le planqua contre la pendule puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Alors dit moi comment je récupère la pierre philosophale ? » Il demanda ayant bien réfléchi à sa question. Ethan parla subitement attirant les grands yeux de Damon qui entendît subitement son nom en bas.

« Damon « Stefan hurla en bas. Damon baissa sa tête pour voir Soul, Tyler et Stefan.

« Oh mes amis ou plûtot anciens amis vu la tête de Soul et Tyler « Damon disait en regardant Soul et Tyler qui le fixaient d'en bas.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré tu sais ça « Tyler cria faisant sourire Damon.

« ça va je m'attendais à pire comme insulte «

« Lâche le « Stefan cria à un Damon qui poussa Ethan. Ethan cria en tombant dans le vide, mais Stefan le rattrapa de suite.

« Ca va ? » Stefan demanda à un Ethan qui restait à le fixer choqué avant de se ressaisir. Merde, il venait de dire à ce vampire pour Seth, il devait faire quelque chose.

_**Lorsque le rappel**_  
><em><strong>Est le dernier de tous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tous les pêcheurs sortent<strong>_...

« Je peux prendre un de vos téléphone « Ethan déclara attirant la curiosité de Stefan qui le fît descendre. Damon disparût subitement attirant la confusion des autres qui comprirent qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Ils restèrent à regarder le vide laissait par Damon lorsqu'ils entendirent Ethan parlait.

« Evan, je sais que tu ne veux pas être impliqué mais Seth est en danger « Ethan déclara attirant la curiosité des gars qui se demandaient pourquoi Ethan impliquait Evan. Evan raccrocha subitement sous les yeux d'Elena

« C'était Ethan, il va bien « Evan disait n'aimant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« C'est tous ce qu'il a dit ? » Elena demanda. Evan hocha la tête confus par les paroles d'Ethan.

« Oui » Il déclara ne disant pas tout à Elena qui pouvait le voir.

* * *

><p>« Te tuer ? Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda après avoir laissé un long silence. Elle se retrouva déstabilisée lorsque Seth se rapprocha d'elle ne laissant qu'un espace maigre entre son corps et celui de Bonnie. Seth prît délicatement la main de Bonnie puis la posa sur son cœur. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder étrangement à l'aise avec la proximité dont ils faisaient preuve.<p>

« Tu entends « Il demanda réveillant Bonnie de son état de paralysie. Elle se ressaisit

« Pardon quoi « Elle déclara réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue à le fixer. Seth esquissa un sourire puis caressa la main de Bonnie qui était sur son cœur pour qu'elle écoute. Elle se rapprocha pour écouter son cœur tandis que Seth restait à fixer en face de lui.

« C'est ton cœur « Elle demanda confuse en l'entendant battre se demandant pourquoi il voulait qu'elle écoute. Elle leva la tête pouvant aspirait la respiration de Seth d'un souffle. Seth hocha la tête toujours main posé sur la sienne puis parla.

« Ici est ta pierre » Seth disait faisant comprendre à Bonnie ce qu'il voulait dire par il devait mourir pour avoir la pierre.

_« Tu es en train de me dire que mon cœur a été remplacé par une pierre tu rigoles « Seth disait à Terry assis dans la maison de Madame Flowers qui laissait la cuisine à tous les arrivés. Ils étaient autour de la table en train de parler ayant besoin tout deux d'un verre. _

_« Oui, parce que lorsque Train a récupéré la pierre, il a fait en sorte que cette pierre demeure dans chacun de ses descendants, des derniers descendants vivants. Il nous l'a intégré en nous parce que cette pierre permet de contrôler nos capacités » _

_« Visiblement ça a foiré avec moi « Seth disait n'ayant jamais ressenti les effets de la pierre vu tous ce qu'il voyait, mais Terry parla comprenant que Seth n'avait aucune idée de ses vrais capacités, ses capacités à se battre, ses capacités à se transformer._

_« Non tes capacités vont au-delà de ça, comme les Slaves, la pierre permet de contrôler nos transformations » Seth resta à le fixer un moment ayant peur de comprendre _

_« Transformation en quoi ? » Il demanda. Terry resta à ne rien dire un moment puis secoua la tête _

_« C'est pas le sujet « Terry déclara à un Seth qui allait réfuter le fait que c'était important qu'il sache, mais Terry parla ayant besoin de passer à l'essentiel. _

_« Le truc c'est que tu as aggravé ton cas en te suicidant parce que tu remplacé ton cœur par cette pierre. Elle a pris la fonction de ton cœur pour te protéger. Tu avais le droit à deux vies en quelques sortes et tu as sacrifié la première alors maintenant si tu meurs, l'enfer t'attendra « Terry avoua faisant preuve de son insensibilité. Seth toucha subitement son cœur ne comprenant rien._

_« Mais il bat, je l'ai toujours senti battre « Seth déclara ayant peur en entendant tous ce que son père lui avait dit. Il avait peur, il pouvait d'ailleurs battre son cœur battre à dix milles à l'heure face à ces révélations. Terry hocha la tête comprenant ce que Seth devait ressentir face à toutes ces révélations. _

_« Ça ne veut rien dire » Terry se leva subitement de sa chaise agacé. _

_« Tu dois te mettre en sécurité » Terry se mît à dire à un Seth qui ne comprenait pas._

_« Ces Slaves vont venir et si tu meurs, ils auront la pierre tu comprends »_

_« Je pensais que tu la voulais aussi » Seth disait ne comprenant rien à son père._

_« Je voulais pour l'utiliser contre les prisonniers parce qu'on me l'a demandé,, mais je ne peux pas te tuer je suis un mauvais père, mais pas à ce point « Il déclara faisant rire Seth qui hallucinait voyant son manque de tact._

_« On t'a déjà dit que tu manquais de tact pour les choses « Seth disait attirant le regard de Terry qui savait qu'il n'était pas doué et il se sentît encore plus mal en entendant Seth parlait. _

_« Tu me parles de ces Slaves, et tous ça sans me dire pourquoi tu m'a abandonné ? tu pourrais trouver une excuse comme c'était pour te protéger mon fils à cause de ces histoires des Heartnet et Slaves « Seth disait en face d'un père qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'expression. Terry ouvra le frigo puis prît une pierre comprenant que c'était le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Il la décapsula puis parla._

_« Parce que c'était pas pour ça « Terry avoua avant de boire face à un Seth qui hocha la tête le trouvant vraiment sans tact. Terry arrêta de boire pour le regarder _

_« J'ai flippé « Terry déclara subitement ayant honte de le dire, mais les choses devaient être dite._

_« Tu es né, j'ai commencé à voir cet autre monde, à chaque fois que je marchais quelque part, je voyais ces âmes passaient tout droit en enfer grâce à ses faucheuses. Vu que tu as récupéré la pierre, ce monde s'est ouvert à moi et au début je n'ai pas supporté, je me cherchais, j'étais perdu alors je suis partie « Terry disait ayant la manie de parler très vite lorsqu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Seth resta à le fixer _

_« Sans revenir « Seth demanda. Terry hocha la tête _

_« Après j'ai mené une vie qui était incompatible avec une vie de famille » Il s'arrêta puis parla osant dire au bout d'un moment de silence. _

_« Je suis devenu une faucheuse « Terry continua attirant les grands yeux de Seth. Il resta à ne rien dire confus ce que son père voyait. Il bu puis le pointa avec sa bouteille de bière._

_« Ce qui justifie mon alcoolémie et mes cernes, le visage fatigué, mon look négligé à force de devoir choisir qui est destiné à finir aux enfers ou au paradis ou encore errer en tant qu'esprit, c'est tout un boul.._

_« Tu peux arrêter d'utiliser de l'humour s'il te plaît et m'expliquer « Seth se mît à dire ne comprenant rien. Terry arrêta de parler puis hocha la tête. _

_« Tu as bien entendu, je suis intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort et ensuite d'autres personnes s'occupent de refermer les brèches que je cause « Il déclara voulant éviter d'embrouiller son esprit en lui parlant des sorcières et des gardianes. _

_« C'est un don et une malédiction » Il avoua _

_« Récemment j'ai vu les descendants d'amis à Train traverser ce monde et j'ai compris que les Slaves étaient en train de nous chercher « Il avoua. Seth resta à le fixer un moment _

_« Il y a beaucoup de gens comme toi « Seth demanda à son père qui secoua la tête._

_« Ils sont morts maintenant et la plupart maintenant ne veulent pas faire le sale boulot et veulent profiter de leur famille c'est normale contrairement à d'autre on a le choix d'être qui on veut et moi j'ai décidé d'être la seule faucheuse au détriment de la famille « Seth resta à le fixer un moment _

_« Est-ce que Maman était au courant ? » Terry hocha la tête _

_« Et Jonathan aussi vu qu'il t'a appelé « Seth disait. Terry hocha la tête ne préférant pas lui en dire trop._

_« Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, le plus important c'est qu'aucun Slave ne te trouve et que moi je sache où ils sont planqués pour les tuer « _

_« Mais il n'y a pas d'autres personnes capable de tuer ces êtres ? » Il demanda._

_« Non, ces des créatures sont d'un autre temps, du temps de nos ancêtres un temps beaucoup plus fort c'est pourquoi un Slave peut tuer un gardiane, mais pas l'inverse » Terry s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'il perdait Seth._

_« Enfin bref c'est compliqué » Terry déclara. Il resta à fixer Seth un moment _

_« Oublie que je suis venue et reste avec ta famille, c'est là que tu seras le plus sécurité, ça se trouve que je t'ai mis en danger en venant ici » _

_« Tu rigoles, tu m'annonces que je suis un espèce de prêtre ou peu importe et tu espères que je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus » Seth disait. _

_« Si tu meurs Seth » Terry s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à croire que personne ne lui avait dit à propos de Seth._

_« tu vas en enfer et je pourrais rien faire contre ça alors le choix est vite fait » Terry disait à un Seth qui restait à le fixer_

_« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus « Seth avoua. _

« C'est pour ça que tu es allé à la Nouvelle Orléan ? » Bonnie disait réveillant Seth de ses pensées.

« Oui, mon père y habite et je n'ai pas pu résister, je devais y allé et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que toutes les créatures que j'ai écrite dans ma thèse sont réels tout autant réel qu'une sorcière soit en face de moi à l'heure actuelle « Seth disait ne détachant pas Bonnie de ses yeux. Cette dernière resta à le fixer puis parla ne comprenant rien aux intentions de Seth.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi tu me dis que la pierre est ton cœur alors que c'est ce que je veux « Elle demanda confuse en enlevant sa main de sa poigne.

« Parce que je n'ai pas peur de mourir « Il déclara. Bonnie secoua la tête n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il disait ça.

« Tu ne peux pas le penser « Elle déclara à un Seth qui malheureusement le penser.

« Je le pense, j'ai bien vécu en sachant qu'il y avait cette épée au dessus de moi. Je l'ai toujours su et grâce à ça j'ai bien vécu. Je ne dis pas que je veux mourir, mais ça devait bien arriver un jour, des Slaves dehors, Wyatt ou encore ces prisonniers, c'était destiné à arriver et c'est de ma faute » Il disait parlant du fait que s'il ne s'était pas suicidé, il n'y aurait eu aucun dilemme et, il aurait pu récupérer la pierre sans le tuer. Bonnie recula

« Si ton père n'a pas pu récupérer la pierre, je ne vais pas le faire « Bonnie déclara ne pouvant penser à le tuer pour arriver à ses fins. Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle avait changé certes, mais pas à ce point.

« En quel honneur, on ne se connait pas » Seth se mît à dire à une Bonnie qui trouvait culoté de lui dire ça après tous ce qu'il lui avait dit sur lui.

« On vient de se rencontrer, on n'est pas lié alors tu peux prendre la pierre « Il se permît de dire choquant Bonnie. Elle resta paralysée ne comprenant rien au jeune homme en face d'elle. Comment pouvait-il être ok avec la mort ? Comment pouvait-il être si zen ?

« Si tu voulais que je te tues fallait éviter de me raconter ton histoire, je ne » Elle s'arrêta subitement ne sachant pas comment le dire.

« Tu quoi ? » Il demanda à une Bonnie qui leva la tête pour le regarder

« Ressentirait pas de la peine pour toi « Elle avoua attirant le rire de Seth.

« Je te fais pitié oh tu sais parler au gars toi « Il déclara se moquant d'elle et n'aimant pas attiser la pitié. Bonnie resta à le fixer ne pensant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle ressentait, mais plutôt de la sympathie. Elle avait bien aimé parler avec lui, et elle en connaissait beaucoup trop sur lui pour se penser à faire cet acte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu peux pas raconter une histoire et ensuite me demander ça. J'ai des objectifs oui, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne » Bonnie disait à un Seth qui restait à la fixer.

« Si tu voulais que je te tues, fallait me dire à quel point tu étais une horrible personne ou je ne sais pas n'importe quoi, mais pas me donner cette image de toi » Bonnie avoua attirant la curiosité de Seth.

« Quelle image ? » Il demanda la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Une image autre que le terrible danseur que tu es « Elle déclara faisant rire Seth qui comprenait qu'elle évitait de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait sympa voire charmant. Il sourît tout comme Bonnie qui se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un comme lui. Seth se ressaisit puis s'approcha de Bonnie d'encore plus près.

« Si ce n'est pas toi qui me tue » Il déclara attirant étrangement l'inquiétude de Bonnie envers lui. Il parla hésitant puis se lança

« Alors quelqu'un d'autre le fera « Seth continua pas du tout dupe à cette réalisation. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment, mais ils entendirent une voix sur le côté qui les coupa.

« Bien parlé petit » Bonnie et Seth tournèrent la tête instinctivement. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux subitement surprise se demandant ce que Damon faisait là. Etrangement en voyant Damon, elle réalisait qu'elle avait oublié de toute la soirée. Damon et elle restèrent à se fixer sous les yeux de Seth qui comprit que les deux se connaissaient en voyant la surprise de Bonnie.

« Damon qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Bonnie demanda confuse par sa présence. Damon resta à ne rien dire ne pouvant plus cacher ses intentions à Bonnie vu que tout le monde était au courant même Soul et Tyler. Elle le saurait bien un jour et il savait déjà comment elle allait réagir.

« Je suis désolé « Damon déclara. Bonnie s'éloigna de Seth confuse, elle allait parler, mais d'un coup elle percuta violement un arbre tombant violement sur le ventre.

« Bonnie « Seth cria, il allait avancer, mais il s'arrêta net dès qu'il vît Damon se mettre en face de lui. Seth ouvra les yeux en grand paralysé par la présence de Damon qui malheureusement était là pour lui. Il allait se déplacer pour rejoindre Bonnie peu importe la présence de Damon, mais Damon empoigna subitement son cœur le figeant sur place. Seth écarquilla les yeux en grand sentant la main de Damon autour de son cœur qu'il avait agrippé fortement montrant son intention.

Bonnie ouvra délicatement les yeux, elle leva la tête confuse se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer surtout lorsqu'elle vît Damon et Seth face à face de profils à elle. Seth regardait les yeux grands ouverts Damon comprenant que c'était la fin pour lui. Il pouvait voir à travers les yeux et la poigne du vampire qu'il allait mourir et étrangement il ressentait de la peur en regardant les yeux bleus du vampire qui pouvait voir la peur de Seth sur son visage. Lui qui pensait être prêt ne l'était pas du tout.

« Damon « Bonnie disait restant au sol paralysé ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer » Elle allait parler, mais Damon parla à Seth paralysant Bonnie qui pouvait entendre.

« Si Bonnie a des scrupules moi non « Damon déclara puis arracha subitement le cœur de Seth de sa poitrine sous les yeux horrifié de Bonnie.

**Coldplay : The scientist**

_**Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé**_  
><em><strong>Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que je te dise que tu es un être à part<strong>_  
><em><strong>Confie moi tes secrets, et pose moi tes questions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh reprenons à zéro<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tourner en rond, se rejoindre<strong>_  
><em><strong>La pensée est une science à part<strong>_

« NON« Elle hurla sous le choque en voyant le cœur de Seth dans la main de Damon. Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder Damon qui fixait le cœur dans ses mains. Damon tourna sa tête pour fixer Bonnie qui restait anesthésiée se demandant si c'était bien Damon en face d'elle, mais en voyant ses yeux il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Damon, mais pourquoi ? se demandait Bonnie. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Damon disparut avec ses pouvoirs subitement laissant Seth et Bonnie. Celle-ci détourna sa tête pour regarder Seth qui était debout en train de toucher sa poitrine sentant la vie disparaître en lui.

Il tomba à genou attirant la réaction de Bonnie qui devait l'aider, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se releva de suite sous le choque puis courra en direction de Seth se mettant de suite à à genou en face de lui espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ses pouvoirs, elle leva les mains pour enlever la main de Seth de sa blessure, mais lorsqu'elle vît le trou dans la poitrine de Seth et le sang coulait, elle sentît une larme coulait de son œil ne pouvant expliquer sa larme. Pas lui se disait Bonnie, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui, pas après tous ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle, pas après lui avoir révélé tout à propos de lui.

« Non, non » Bonnie disait ne pouvant contrôler ses larmes qui étaient apparues. Seth se mît à sourire sous le choque de Bonnie. Il leva la tête pour la regarder et celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant la pâleur qui était apparu sur sa peau, en voyant ses yeux noirs se vidaient de la vie même son sourire était fade. Il resta à sourire réalisant que c'était effectivement, la fin, lui qui pensait avoir fait toutes les choses écrites sur ses listes pouvait encore, maintenant alors qu'il sentait la vie lui être enlevée, écrire une nouvelle liste, de nouvelles choses à faire. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait tout vu, tout vécu, tout ressenti ce rendait compte qu'il en voulait plus, qu'il voulait plus que la mort. Il avait menti en disant à Bonnie qu'il était prêt. Qui était prêt à mourir ?, qui était prêt à ne plus exister auprès de sa famille, de ses amis ? Personne et surtout pas lui. Il s'amusait à jouer les hommes forts, mais c'était une poule mouillé comme le lui disait souvent Evan. C'était vrai, c'était une poule mouillé. Il était effrayé par la mort.

« Je t'avais dit que je finirais par mourir « Seth déclara se montrant surpris en voyant les larmes de Bonnie. Il resta à la fixer voyant cette fin dont il avait horriblement peur dans les yeux de Bonnie, dans ses larmes il pouvait voir la limite à sa vie. Ce soir, là maintenant, près d'elle, c'était sa limite.

Ils entendirent subitement une voix à côté, une voix qui surpris Seth qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre.

« Seth » Bonnie tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir Evan le frère de Seth en train de descendre de la voiture d'Elena. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts à regarder Evan qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Seth était-il à genou ? Pourquoi la fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Bonnie et lui restèrent à se fixer, Bonnie allait parler pour lui expliquer, mais Evan courra en direction de Seth évinçant Bonnie qui se poussa instinctivement. .

« Seth «

**_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
>Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions<br>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
>Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile<br>Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé_**

« Seth » Evan répéta en écarquillant les yeux comprenant. Il se mît à genou face à Seth et restait à regarder le sang coulant de sa poitrine ayant peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Bonnie resta près d'Evan debout à regarder ce dernier. Il fixait le trou effrayé que son intuition depuis le début sa soirée soit vrai. Il s'était inquiété pour Seth, il avait cherché partout et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé… Non, non il devait avoir une autre explication qui expliquerait pourquoi il semblait perdre autant de sang ? pourquoi il semblait aussi pâle autant sans vie ? Bonnie se retourna se mettant dos à Evan et Seth ne pouvant pas voir cette scène, ne pouvant pas voir ce que Damon venait de faire. Damon ? C'était Damon qui avait osé faire ça. Comment avait-il osé ? Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, cela ne pouvait pas être le vampire dont elle était amoureuse qui l'avait tué sous ses yeux.

Elena mît une main sur sa bouche sous le choque au loin comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer lorsqu'elle vît les yeux d'Evan regardait son frère.

« Elena qu' » Tyler disait en arrivant près d'elle, avec Tyler, Stefan, Soul et Ethan qui avaient décidé de venir avec lui s'étaient arrêté à côté d'Elena pour regarder la scène en face d'eux. Ethan avança de plus près sous le choque

« « C'est Seth « Ethan cria. Il allait courir, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Evan pleurait. Evan pleurait, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pleurait jamais. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi Seth semblait sans vie en face de lui, pourquoi Seth ne bougeait pas ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Seth » Ethan cria n'aimant pas le sentiment qui était en train de s'emparer de lui et se sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'il vît Ethan bougeait ses lèvres au loin ayant besoin de faire quelque chose.

« Non non non « Evan disait en posant sa main sur la blessure de Seth. Seth sourît en regardant Evan qui ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant la vie disparaître des yeux de Seth.

« C'était à moi de te protéger cette fois hein « Seth disait à un Evan qui ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes pensant tout deux à leur souvenir.

_« Seth « Evan disait en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Seth. Seth tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir son petit frère qui restait près du lit._

_« Tu m'as sauvé « Il disait à son petit-frère. Evan posa sa main sur celle de Seth _

_« Je suis désolé « Evan déclara à son frère Seth qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Evan monta puis se posa à côté de Seth pour dormir près de lui._

_« Je les vois aussi » Evan avoua à un Seth qui hocha la tête _

_« Je sais « Il réplique en posant sa main sur le bras d'Evan sachant pertinemment qu'Evan faisait semblant de ne rien voir. _

_« Merci de constamment me protéger « Seth avoua à son petit frère qui avait l'habitude de devoir le protéger. _

_« Merci de ne rien dire à Papa « Evan chuchota. _

« J'ai peur Evan« Evan entendît se réveillant de ses souvenirs. Il resta à fixer Seth qui le regardait de ses yeux qui étaient en train de perdre de leurs lueurs habituelles. Evan mît subitement ses bras autour du corps de Seth le rapprochant de lui sachant qu'il avait peur de l'enfer, qu'il avait peur de ce monde souterrain.

« Meurs pas, meurs pas ok je vais te sauver, je vais te ramener à l'hôpital « Evan disait prêt à porter son grand-frère. Evan restait à le tenir ne voyant plus rien en face de lui à cause des larmes qui avaient inondés ses yeux. Il serra Seth fortement puis pleura ce que Seth entendait. Evan pleura ne pouvant contenir sa peine. Il serra fortement ayant besoin de le sentir contre lui surprenant Seth qui ne pensait pas qu'Evan tenait autant que ça à lui. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, ils s'amusaient à s'insulter, à se battre parfois. Evan était le gars populaire et lui c'était l'intello de la famille qui avait choisi un club stupide de journaliste pour ne pas ressembler à son blaireau de frère. Ils étaient ça à la base, mais ce soir ces querelles stupides et cette vie qu'ils avaient vécus était en train de disparaitre ce que les deux savaient. Seth versa une larme à cette réalisation n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait essayé d'énergie pour verser une larme.

_**Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres**_  
><em><strong>Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les questions de science, de science et de progrès<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh et je cours vers la case départ<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tourner en rond, essayer de se rattraper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment<strong>_

« Arrête « Seth déclara sous les yeux de Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Soul, et Stefan qui regardaient la scène choqués de se dire que c'était Damon qui avait fait ça. Choqués de se rendre compte que d'autres personnes avaient été impliqué ce soir et qu'ils étaient responsable de ça tous autant qu'ils étaient. Bonnie avait abordé Seth, si elle n'avait pas fait des recherches personne n'aurait découvert que c'était un Heartnet, Stefan n'avait rien dit à propos de Damon pouvant empêchait que ça arrive. Stefan détourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui leva la tête en leur direction. En voyant son regard, il comprît que la vérité était en train de la frapper comme elle était en train de frapper Evan à ce moment. Elena avait raison pensait Evan, la vérité frappait inévitablement et c'était ce que Seth lui rappela.

« Fais pas semblant, c'est fin… » Seth n'eut pas le temps de finir que sa tête pencha en avant se posant contre la poitrine d' Evan. Evan écarquilla les yeux en grand sentant la mort subitement.

« Seth « Evan disait en penchant le corps de celui-ci en arrière pour le regarder.

« Seth réveille toi ok Seth « Evan déclara ne voyant plus rien à cause de ses larmes.

« Seth me laisse pas « Evan continua en le regardant espérant que ce dernier ouvre les yeux, mais rien, tout était froid d'un coup. Pourquoi il était aussi froid ? se disait Evan, pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Seth, il était toujours chaleureux lui.

Jonathan était à son bureau en train d'écrire décidé à travailler tard cette nuit lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone. Il leva la tête et allait prendre son téléphone, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Seth en face de lui.

« Hey je croyais que tu faisais la fêt » Jonathan s'arrêta subitement en voyant que Seth semblait absent.

« Seth » Il l'appela subitement et allait s'approcher, mais Seth disparu en face de lui attirant les grands yeux de son père. Il resta paralysé espérant être devenu fou puis prît son téléphone qui continuait à sonner. Il répondit de suite tout en regardant le vide confus.

« Allo » Jonathan déclara perturber n'aimant pas son intuition, une mauvaise intuition.

« John « Terry déclara en utilisant le diminutif de Jonathan qui ouvra les yeux en grand réalisant que si ce dernier l'appelait c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Il leva la tête pour regarder le vide comprenant ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Non « Jonathan déclara comprenant parfaitement que ce qu'il venait de voir était un esprit. Terry hocha la tête

« Je suis désolé « Terry disait à Jonathan qui secoua la tête

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, Seth est au Mystic Grill à »

« Il est en face de moi « Terry répondit attirant les grands yeux de Jonathan qui lâcha subitement le combinait n'entendant plus rien à part le silence… n'entendant pas Terry à l'autre bout du téléphone qui était autant choqué que lui.

« Je suis désolé petit frère « La voix de Terry déclara sans jamais atteindre les oreilles de Jonathan qui était tombé à genou subitement.

« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance « Evan cria niant l'évidence ce qu'Ethan savait. Ethan s'approcha et allait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Evan ne voyant plus rien à son tour à cause des ses propres larmes n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il allait dire.

« Il est mort « Ethan déclara ne pouvant rien voir à cause de ses larmes , mais Evan parla

« Non j'ai besoin d'une ambulance, je vais le soigner ok » Evan déclara puis porta le corps de Seth devant tout le monde les ignorant tous. Il marcha en direction d'Elena qui savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter la vérité.

« Tu m'emmène « Evan déclara attirant les grands yeux de la jeune femme qui savait qu'il était dans le déni. Elle resta à ne rien dire

« TU M'EMMENES « Evan hurla faisant sursauter Elena qui hocha la tête.

« Ok » Elena disait comprenant qu'il avait besoin de faire semblant. Elle monta dans sa voiture tandis qu'Evan monta à l'arrière ayant toujours le corps de Seth dans ses bras. Elena le regarda à travers le rétro intérieur puis conduit totalement désemparé par la situation. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Elena se demandait puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie, Ethan, Stefan, Soul et Tyler. Ethan tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui restait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il était avec toi « Ethan déclara attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui ne voyait rien à cause de ses larmes. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire de toute manière Ethan ne dît plus rien à la place il s'en alla laissant tout le monde. Il marcha au loin puis s'arrêta subitement loin des autres qui pouvaient apercevoir son dos. Le meilleur ami de Seth mît sa main sur sa bouche puis tomba à genou réalisant beaucoup plus vite qu'Evan, que son meilleur ami était mort. Bonnie allait avancer pour le rejoindre, mais Soul l'en empêcha et s'en alla comprenant que ce jeune inconnue avait besoin d'aide. Soul se dirigea vers Ethan pour l'aider sous les yeux de Stefan, Tyler et Bonnie.

_**Personne n'a dit que c'était facile**_  
><em><strong>Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je retourne là où tout a commencé<strong>_

_**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh(x4)**_

« Damon l'a tué « Bonnie déclara subitement attirant l'attention de ses deux amis qui la regardèrent voyant un sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas voir chez Bonnie.

« Bonni » Stefan allait parler, mais Bonnie disparût avec ses pouvoirs inquiétant ses amis qui savaient où elle allait.

* * *

><p>« Damon « Bonnie hurlait en entrant dans le manoir se demandant où il était. Elle entra dans le salon, dans la salle à manger puis la bibliothèque le cherchant partout. Elle courra ensuite puis monta les escaliers à toute allure. Elle entra dans sa chambre, mais elle ne vît personne. Elle serra se poings tout en fixant la chambre de Damon ressentant simplement un sentiment de haine l'envahir. Elle ne ressentait même pas de la déception, de la peine, de la tristesse et encore moins de l'amour, tous ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de la haine envers lui, de la haine de n'avoir rien vu, de la haine vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait osé faire à Seth, à toutes les victimes des Slaves, tous ces descendants, comment avait-il pu ? Bonnie se disait en mettant ses deux mains sur son crâne. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour regarder la chambre à Damon n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était le même Damon qu'elle avait pu aimer. Ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait être le Damon qu'elle avait aimé, celui pour qui elle avait été prête à tout, celui qui lui avait fait sentir appartenir à quelque chose, celui qu'il avait fait vivre pendant longtemps. Non ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était plus lui, ce dernier était mort Bonnie pensait en regardant la chambre de Damon. Elle baissa sa tête pour voir sa batte de baseball.<p>

Elle prît de suite la batte de baseball puis frappa subitement le lit cassant celui-ci en deux ne faisant pas attention à sa force. Elle frappa plusieurs fois le morceau tout en criant ayant besoin de crier sa colère, ayant besoin de détruire cette chambre. Cette même chambre dans laquelle elle avait rigolait, elle avait pleuré, elle avait aimé, elle devait détruire tout ça, toutes cette chambre, tous ces souvenirs, les souvenirs d'un Damon mort.

Elle se dirigea vers les meubles puis les cassa avec la batte de base-ball mettant toute sa force dans la batte, tellement de force que la batte se brisa. Bonnie se dirigea vers ce qui restait et mît tout à terre puis mît son visage dans ses mains ayant trop de penser d'un coup, des pensées qui allaient envers Seth, envers tous ce qu'elle avait construits, et surtout envers Damon. La pensée qu'elle avait aimé cette ordure, oui elle avait aimé, il était hors de question qu'elle pense à eux en tant que présent. Elle se mît à rire dépassé par les événements encore une fois, elle mît une main sur sa bouche réalisant que le Damon Salvatore qu'elle avait connu était mort sur cette plage, que si c'était pour qu'il lui revienne comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dû revenir de l'Ardes, il aurait dû mourir au lieu de faire subir tous ça. Celui qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle ces derniers jours n'était en rien celui pour qui elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait enterré ce Damon, et c'était lui qu'elle aimait non pas l'autre, pas celui qui pactise avec des Slaves ou qui tuent des innocents, elle n'avait jamais aimé ce Damon peu importe ce que les gens pensaient et il était hors de question qu'elle aime quelqu'un comme ça. L'être qu'elle avait aimé était sous terre au cimetière des Salvatore.

« Il est mort « Elle se disait ressentant de la tristesse à d'un coup à la réalisation qu'il était temps qu'elle en fasse son deuil comme le lui avait dit Léo en Egypte. Oui il était tard maintenant, mais pas trop tard pour faire son deuil. Bonnie mît ses mains sur sa taille n'arrivant pas à respirer calmement à cause de la colère en elle. Elle écarquilla les subitement en enrênant la porte d'entrer claquait violement. Elle tourna sa tête se doutant que c'était lui et rien de savoir que c'était lui, elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir.

**A great big world ft Christina Aguilera : Say som****ething**

_**Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne**_  
><em><strong>Je serai celui qui t'aimes, si tu veux de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>N'importe où, je t'aurais suivi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne<strong>_

« Damon » Elle hurla à ce dernier qui était en bas en train de boire. Il se retourna et s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie qui avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se retrouver en bas. Ils restèrent à se fixer. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Bonnie battre à dix mille, un cœur qui ne battait que de colère ce que Damon savait. Il savait ce qu'il attendait, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin en tuant Seth, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Je suis désolé ? Il était, mais le mal était fait, il avait pris des décisions, il avait choisi une voie dangereuse comme Stefan le lui avait fait remarqué. Alors qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ? à part désolé, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à part ça, mais bon il avait fait bien pire dans sa vie. Il avait déjà commis des actes irréparables et cela n'avait jamais empêché qui que se soit de tourner la page, d'oublier et de lui pardonner peu importe ce que Stefan lui disait, peu importe ce que les gens pensé. Après tout, Matt avait réussi à oublier le fait qu'il avait transformé Vicky, Stefan avait réussi à lui pardonner après qu'il ait tué Lexi et ne parlons pas d' Elena, cette dernière l'avait pardonné après qu'il avait essayé de la transformer en vampire ou qu'il avait essayé de tuer Jeremy après qu'elle ait refusé, il avait fait des choses bien pire que tuer Seth et cela n'avait pas empêché Bonnie de tomber amoureuse même en sachant qu'il avait tué cet été alors il savait qu'un désolé ne suffirait, mais que là Bonnie réagirait sous la colère en lui disant des choses blessantes comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle était douée pour blesser avec des mots et il n'attendait que ça. Sa colère passera, demain sera un autre jour.

« Je suis désolé « Damon se permît de dire ne pouvant lui dire ça. Il l'était, mais il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir choisi ce chemin, un chemin dangereux il savait, mais il refusait de faire parti des faibles, de se laisser dominé par n'importe qui et si cette pierre pouvait lui garantir cette sécurité alors il tuerait n'importe qui. Seth était un dommage collatéral et malheureusement Bonnie aussi, mais comme il avait dit auparavant, il avait déjà fait pire et cela l'avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se permettait de dire désolé ce que Damon voyait. Comment osait-il même prononcé un son ? Un désolé comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien du tout. Je suis désolé disait-il, mais là ce n'était pas du ressort d'un simple désolé. Le genre de désolé qu'on disait après une dispute de rien du tout, mais là cela allait au-delà du désolé et Damon semblait croire qu'un désolé pouvait suffire. Damon resta à la fixer voyant la déception, la souffrance dans ses yeux comprenant que ce qu'il redoutait était en train d'arriver, il redoutait sa colère et lui qui pensait qu'elle montrerait sa colère avec des mots se montra surpris en voyant Bonnie avançait précipitamment en sa direction.

**_Et je me sens si petit_**  
><strong><em>C'était au-dessus de ma tête<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais rien du tout<em>**

« Espèce d'enfoiré » Elle cria avant de lui donner un coup de poing surprenant Damon qui se retrouva à terre ne pensant pas que Bonnie oserait lui donner un coup de poing. Il toucha sa joue tout en la regardant surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle le frappe, mais en voyant sa colère, il savait qu'il méritait ça. Là, Bonnie ne pouvait plus utiliser les mots tellement elle était en colère, les mots elle les avait beaucoup trop gaspillés avec lui. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, tous les je t'aime, toutes les déclarations d'amour, toutes les révélations ou les disputes, Damon s'en était foutu. Il était resté campé sur sa décision, il avait rejeté, elle s'était sentie rejeté par lui, par un enfoiré comme lui qui ne souciait plus d'aucun mots. Les mots, elle en avait marre de les gaspiller et de les entendre le concernant. Là sa colère était d'un tel niveau que seuls les coups lui venaient à l'esprit. Damon comprît en voyant les poings serrés de Bonnie, il comprît qu'elle avait besoin de le frapper, elle avait besoin et il méritait ses coups, il était habitué à recevoir des coups récemment. Si Bonnie pouvait se sentir mieux en le frappant alors pourquoi pas ?

« Va pas me faire croire que tu étais attachée à cet étudiant « Damon disait attirant encore plus la colère de Bonnie qui avança et lui donna un coup de pied au sol dans l'estomac faisant voltiger Damon qui percuta le mur. Damon gémît de douleur se demandant d'où lui venait toute cette force. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos tout en gémissant étonné par elle, elle qui d'habitude utilisait les mots pour blesser, là il devait s'inquiéter si elle était à court de mots. Il allait se relever, mais Bonnie s'assît sur lui puis lui donna un coup de poing. ,

« Comment tu as pu » Elle disait à un Damon qui avait la tête plaquée sur le côté à cause du coup de poing de Bonnie. Où était passé la Bonnie fragile qui lui aurait parlé, qu'il l'aurait engueulé et crachait sa déception tout en versant des larmes. Il tourna sa tête sous le choque en voyant des yeux qui ne montraient aucune déception, aucune larmes, aucun amour, mais seulement de la colère. Il ne sut pas quoi dire subitement en voyant un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle, un visage de haine. Bonnie lui donna encore un coup de poing beaucoup plus violant que le premier et continua renforçant chacun de ses coups poings ne se rendant pas compte que Damon restait paralysé non pas par les blessures, mais par les coups qu'elle lui infligeait. Ce n'était pas elle ça. Bonnie arrêta subitement voyant les blessures de Damon guérir sous ses yeux. Comment en était-elle arrivée à là ? si des mois de ça on lui aurait dit qu'elle se retrouverait à le tabasser, elle aurait rigolé, mais rien n'était impossible surtout pas pour eux. Comment était-elle arrivée à vivre une relation aussi destructrice.

« Va y frappe moi si ça te fais du bien » Il déclara en fixant Bonnie dans les yeux qui était assise sur lui. Elle n'hésita pas et donna encore une série de coup de poing ne pouvant s'empêcher de donner des coups, même si c'était ce que Damon voulait pour expier ses fautes. Il pensait peut-être que tous se résoudrait après ses coups de poing, mais son plus grand défaut avait été de tout prendre pour acquis y compris elle. Elle continua ne pouvant pas arrêter en mémoire de tous ces gens tués par les Slaves, en mémoire de Seth qui allait finir en enfer par sa faute, en mémoire de tous ceux qui trimaient dans cette histoire.

_**Et je trébucherai et tomberai**_  
><em><strong>J'apprends encore à aimer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je commence juste à ramper<strong>_

« Tu l'as tué sans connaître son histoire « Bonnie cria en frappant Damon qui ne pouvait être que surpris. Là il ne voyait rien d'autre, aucun reflet de lui-même en elle, aucun battement de cœur qui lui était destiné non tous ce qu'il voyait c'était de la colère enterrant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui. Il n'y avait plus d'amour, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non ce n'était pas de l'amour pour Bonnie. L'amour n'était pas sensé faire aussi mal au point qu'elle s'imaginait le tuer pour enterrer définitivement leur relation leur passé, leur présent et leur futur, tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, c'était fini. Il avait détruite en transformant leur relation en quelque chose de destructeur. L'amour il n'était pas sensé être aussi destructeur non alors que Damon était tous ça, il faisait constamment mal, il était destructeur envers lui-même, envers les autres, mais surtout envers elle, mais c'était fini, elle se refusait d'être détruite par lui, elle se refusait. Elle se refusait d'être détruite par quelqu'un qui ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ses souffrances alors que pendant longtemps les deux s'en étaient bien sortis ensemble.

« Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir Damon. Pauvre petit Damon Salvatore qui a été torturé des mois en prison « Elle cria puis arrêta de frapper pensant à toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté. Ils avaient tous des histoires de merde, mais honnêtement Damon et elle, n'avaient pas à se plaindre face à des histoires comme les Heartnet, tous ces prêtres décimés, face à des histoires comme Klaus, comme Lester qui avait perdu sa fille dans cette histoire, et encore Angel qui a vu sa famille se faire décimé par son propre camp. A coté de chacun d'eux, ils avaient eu une bonne histoire, ils avaient eu la meilleure histoire qui puisse exister, mais non Damon ne voyait que l'ombre du tableau, l'ombre de leur relation alors qu'elle contenait beaucoup de lueurs. Bonnie refrappa Damon sentant ses propres mains saignaient, du sang qui restaient sur les joues de Damon.

« Mais à côté, il y a les Heartnet, il y a Lester, Klaus, Angel et tous ces descendants de prêtre alors que toi tu avais tout, des amis, une famille, moi. Tu avais la seule bonne histoire à raconter et « Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle n'arrivant pas à cause de toutes ses pensées. Damon sentît ses blessure guérirent sous les coups de Bonnie, mais étrangement plus elle le frappait, plus ce n'était pas son visage qui en prenait un coup, mais son cœur qui ressentait les coups de poings comprenant que là ce n'était pas un stupide dispute, ce n'était pas une discussion dans laquelle Bonnie allait lui avouer son amour pour lui comme il avait souvent le droit, ce n'était même un dialogue, un échange, rien simplement la fin et son cœur se fissurait à chaque fois que Bonnie lui donnait des coups.

« Tu ne vois rien à part la tienne, tu n'es même pas capable de me voir « Elle déclara en prenant Damon par le col pour relever le haut de son corps. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment

« Me voir « Bonnie murmura à un Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant les yeux de Bonnie qui montrait la fin, la fin de tout, la fin de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tous ce qu'ils avaient ressentis l'un pour l'autre. Non il avait peut être surestimé les sentiments de Bonnie se disait Damon en voyant le visage de Bonnie, en sentant ses coups. Elle n'était pas Matt, elle n'était pas Stefan et encore moins Elena, elle n'était pas toutes ses personnes, contrairement à ses personnes elle cognait et elle pouvait vivre sans lui, elle n'avait pas envie jusque là, mais elle pouvait et croire qu'elle serait capable de lui pardonner comme tous les autres était stupide et insensé à cet instant. Contrairement à Matt, à Stefan ou encore Elena, elle lui avait tout donné, elle avait cru en lui, elle avait cru en eux, elle avait tout construit en fonction de lui, elle avait tout ressentis en fonction de lui alors non elle n'était pas prête à tourner la page sur ce qu'il avait fait et en voyant ses yeux, cette réalisation le fît peur alors il devait essayer de ne pas la perdre, il devait essayer de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour qu'il apaise son esprit, pour croire que des mots pouvaient les aider à cet instant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Damon demanda réalisant qu'il avait besoin que Bonnie lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre, parce que même lui savait que ces désolés ne fonctionnaient plus, qu'elle avait besoin de plus et à cet instant en voyant cette froideur dans les coups et le regard de Bonnie, il avait envie de lui donner le plus qu'elle voulait entendre pour l'apaiser. Bonnie se mît à sourire hallucinant n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il croit qu'elle voulait entendre quelque chose de sa part, elle n'était pas Elena, les excuses elle s'en foutait, elle ne passerait pas à côté de ce qu'il avait fait, le pardon était pour les fous, Klaus avait bien raison le pardon était pour les fous, et elle n'était pas folle, elle n'était plus folle de lui, c'était fini.

_**Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne**_  
><em><strong>Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>N'importe où, je t'aurais suivi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne<strong>_

« Je ne suis pas Elena » Bonnie se mît à dire n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait osé comparé leur relation avec son amour pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la mette de le même sac que les anciens amours de Damon et là c'était ce qu'il avait fait en réduisant leur relation à cet acte, mais elle n'était pas Elena, elle n'avait pas aimé partiellement Damon, elle n'avait pas cru partiellement en sa bonté, elle n'avait pas vécu partiellement avec lui non ils avaient vécus une vrai relation du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait aimé Damon dans sa totalité, elle avait cru entièrement en lui et eux d'eux n'avait pas été éphémère non ils étaient restés longtemps ensemble, ils avaient vécus toute une vie ensemble et c'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas. Non elle pouvait tourner la page, mais elle ne tournerait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas Elena.

Elle resta à fixer les yeux bleus de Damon n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait aimé cet homme, qu'elle avait aimé son reflet à travers les yeux, mais elle avait changé, elle n'était plus la Bonnie qui était incapable de vivre sans lui, elle n'était plus la Bonnie qui ne voyait que lui, qui ne respirait que pour lui, qui ne vivait que pour lui. Elle avait grandi, elle avait avancé contrairement à lui qui restait sur sa souffrance à cause d'un stupide Ardes. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, c'était fini, c'était la fin de leur histoire alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle espérait qu'il soit la fin de son histoire, mais cette histoire était fini, les chapitres étaient écrits et faisaient partis du passé tout comme eux. Là maintenant, cette scène, les coups, ses mots échangés étaient la fin.

« Cet acte que tu viens de faire ce soir » Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant droit dans les yeux pensant à Seth, ne pouvant penser qu'à Seth en pensant à ce qu'avait fait Damon.

« peu importe la suite de cette histoire je ne te pardonnerais jamais tu comprends. Alors reste du côté des Slaves, si je dois te tuer je te tuerais « Damon resta paralysé voyant la vérité sur son visage, une vérité qui était en train de le frapper, la vérité qu'il avait prise pour acquis pendant trop longtemps et qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible pour eux ce qu'elle lui fît très bien comprendre.

« Je te conseille vraiment de rester du côté des Slaves « Bonnie continua lui montrant à travers ses mots qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

« Parce que tu ne trouveras plus personne de notre côté au moment où tu en auras besoin, lorsque tu te sentiras seul, lorsque tu réaliseras tous ce que tu m'as fais subir, lorsque ces moments viendrons Damon, tu ne trouveras plus personne « Bonnie continua sans sourcillé des yeux, sans pleurer, sans rien il n'y avait que de la froideur dans les yeux. Damon allait parler ayant étrangement besoin de savoir ce qu'elle vouait entendre pour qu'elle réussisse à envisager le pardon comme tous les autres avaient réussis à faire. Il allait, mais elle ne le laissa pas ne voulant plus rien entendre de sa part.

« Dès à présent tu ne t'approches de plus personnes, d'aucun proche à moi, tu ne t'approches plus de mon père, de Carole, Tyler, Soul, Sameh, les originels je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin tous les gens avec qui je suis liés « Bonnie déclara puis poussa Damon et se releva laissant Damon qui était au sol en train de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne le feras pas « Damon se mît à dire ayant besoin de se rassurer face à une Bonnie qui le déstabilisait à réagir d'une manière qu'il ne pensait jamais voir chez elle.

Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda sentant enfin une larme venir de son œil droit, une larme qui n'avait pas coulé depuis tout à l'heure à cause de sa colère, mais là sa colère se changea en de la nostalgie, la nostalgie d'avoir aimé un autre Damon, d'avoir aimé le Damon qui était enterré sous terre depuis un moment. La larme n'était pas destiné au Damon en face de lui, elle était destinée à l'autre, elle était destinée pour montrer à ce dernier à quel point elle avait aimé, à quel point elle avait voulu, à quel point elle aurait voulu qu'il lui revienne, mais à la place elle avait eu un individu qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, elle avait eu celui en face d'elle qui la prenait pour acquis encore maintenant. Il se surestimait tellement à croire qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça, à croire qu'elle lui courrait après, à croire qu'elle attendrait, à croire qu'elle était toujours la même Bonnie naïve qui croyait encore à eux, mais c'était fini, ce soir elle ne croyait plus en rien de ce qui le concernait, plus rien et allait lui faire bien comprendre.

_**Et je ravalerai ma fierté**_  
><em><strong>Tu es celle que j'aime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je te dis au revoir<strong>_

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour faire ton deuil et ce soir « Elle resta à regarder le vide pensant à son Damon du cimetière qui était un autre que celui là.

« Je t'enterre vivant « Elle continua puis s'en alla surprenant ce dernier qui était encore au sol assommés par les coups de Bonnie. Il se releva subitement réalisant que tous ce qui pensait acquis ne l'était pas et surtout Bonnie.

« Bonnie » Il cria puis ouvra la porte du manoir, mais il ne vît plus personne. Il resta à regarder en face de lui puis ouvra les yeux en grand en sentant quelque chose d'humide coulait de sa joue. Il toucha sa joue réalisant que c'était une larme.

Bonnie disparût pour se retrouver sur la route à l'extérieur du manoir. Elle serra son poing tout en mettant son bras sur sa bouche n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Elle s'arrêta, posa sa main sur un arbre et pleura se mettant à genou.

« Je suis désolé « Elle disait en parlant à n'importe qui qui pouvait entendre pensant à Seth.

_**Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne**_  
><em><strong>Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et n'importe où, je t'aurais suivi<strong>_

_**Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne**_

_**Dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne**_  
><em><strong>Dis quelque chose<strong>_

Son portable sonna subitement la réveillant de son état de paralysie. Elle prît son portable.

« Bonnie « Elena disait à une Bonnie qui essuya ses yeux

« Quoi ? »

« Evan veut te parler « Elena révéla tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre Evan et Ethan qui étaient à la morgue en train de regarder le corps de Seth qui était allongé. Evan restait à assis à le fier les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'Ethan ne bougeait pas. Il fixait Seth les bras croisés. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand se demandant ce qu'Evan lui voulait.

« On est à la morgue « Elle continua ne laissant pas le temps à Bonnie de répondre. Celle-ci raccrocha puis regarda en face d'elle se demandant ce qu'Ethan voulait. Elle disparût avec ses pouvoirs pour se retrouver à la morgue. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Soul, Tyler, Stefan et Elena devant la porte de la morgue.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda en marchant dans leur direction.

« On ne sait pas il voulait parler aux personnes qui voulaient la pierre philosophale « Elena disait ne comprenant rien.

« Alors j'ai supposé que c'était toi » Elena continua se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne dît rien puis ouvra la porte de la morgue attirant l'attention d'Evan et Ethan qui levèrent la tête pour la regarder. Elle se sentît mal en voyant les yeux des deux qui n'arrêtaient pas d'illuminait de douleur.

« Tu voulais me voir « Bonnie disait déstabilisé par le fait qu'Evan voulait la voir. Evan hocha la tête.

« Tu étais avec lui ? » Evan demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête confirmant à un Evan qui avait décidé d'affronter la vérité en face. Il allait arrêter de bluffer, de jouer le footballeur sans cervelle, il allait jouer son rôle, le rôle qu'il avait toujours joué depuis petit.

« Seth est en enfer maintenant « Evan continua à coté d'un Ethan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Evan voulait parler à cette Bonnie.

« Mon père est le frère de celui de Seth ce qui fait de moi un Heartnet « Evan déclara attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie et des autres qui étaient derrière la porte. Ils pouvaient entendre Evan et visiblement ce petit en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait croire.

« Seth n'a jamais rien dit de peur que je sois en danger « Evan disait en posant sa main sur celle de Seth. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentît le corps froid de son frère. Il resta à le regarder ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un qui avait été aussi en vie que lui pouvait se retrouver aussi inerte. Bonnie comprît qui Seth voulait protéger lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tout lui dire. Il parlait donc du fait que Terry était le frère de Jonathan Bonnie se disait pensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec lui.

_« Cette histoire ne dépend pas que de moi « Seth avoua _

_« J'ai des gens à protéger « _

Bonnie resta à fixer le corps de Seth allongé sur la table encore troublé par le fait qu'il y avait à peine des heures, elle était en train de lui parler. Evan ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant que Bonnie semblait affectée. Seth avait un don d'affecté les gens se disait Evan en voyant la manière qu'avait Bonnie de regarder son corps, mais elle se réveilla très vite de ses pensées en entendant Evan.

« Ce qui signifie que j'ai la moitié de pierre philosophale qu'il vous faut « Evan révéla prête à tout pour son frère attirant la surprise de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je vous donne ma pierre à une condition « Evan continua en serrant le poignet de Seth avec sa main. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux en entendant la condition d'Evan.

« Tu me le ramène des enfers « Il déclara déterminer, mais Bonnie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ramener les gens à la vie. Elle ne pouvait, c'était un pouvoir que même Dieu n'avait pas.

« Je ne peux pas « Bonnie disait faisant sourire Evan qui hocha la tête voyant qu'elle se foutait légèrement de sa gueule.

« Si Maximilien a réussi à le faire, je pense bien que l'un d'entre vous peut aller dans ce putain d'enfer récupérer mon frère « Evan disait en montant le ton surprenant Bonnie car Evan montrait qu'il en savait beaucoup, il savait tout, mais il faisait simplement semblant, mais comme Elena le lui avait dit, il était temps qu'il affronte la vérité, et sa vérité était Seth à ce moment. Elle restait à regarder Evan un moment pensant au fait que sa seule pierre à lui ne lui suffirait.

« Ta seule pierre ne suffira pas de toute manière « Bonnie avoua ne voulant pas paraître insensible. Evan rigola. Il mît une main sur sa bouche ayant l'impression qu'elle se foutait effectivement de sa gueule. Il arrêta de rire un moment puis parla

« Maximilien est là bas bloqué, il pourra refaire une pierre philosophale avec les âmes damnés « Evan continua surprenant Bonnie qui n'avait pas pensé à ça. En effet, il avait raison si Maximilien était là bas et avait sauvé Seth une fois, il pouvait leur refaire une pierre avec les âmes damnées. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts tout comme Ethan qui se réveilla de ses pensées.

« C'est vrai, Seth l'a vu et avec la pierre vous pouvez revenir « Ethan continua comprenant l'idée d'Evan.

« Vous me le ramenez et vous avez votre pierre philosophale je crois que le marché est réglo » Evan termina à une Bonnie qui tourna sa tête en direction de la porte sachant qu'ils avaient entendu. Elle regarda Soul attendant son aval parce qu'il connaissait un peu mieux qu'eux le principe, mais Soul restait à réfléchir surpris par l'idée du petit.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire « Bonnie déclara puis s'en alla. Elle sortît pour regarder Soul sous le regard d'Evan et Ethan.

« C'est possible ? « Elle demanda à Soul de suite ne voulant pas hésité si cela était possible de récupérer Seth et la pierre philosophale.

« Oui, on pourrait utiliser actuellement la brèche causé par Seth qui est sûrement à l'enfer, mais il nous faudrait un gardiane expérime » Soul n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie parla.

« J'en ai un « Elle déclara prête à tout puis disparût surprenant tous les autres qui ne comprenait pas de qui elle parlait.

* * *

><p><strong>Birdy : Not about Angel <strong>

**_Nous savons bien que nous avons juste le temps,  
>Alors est-ce une erreur de danser ?<br>Si ton cœur était plein d'amour,  
>Pourrais-tu l'abandonner?<em>**

_« Je te croyais plus malin que ça « Damon déclara subitement. Damon effleura et caressa l'épée qui lui traversé le corps et son adversaire se sentît subitement mal. Il vît flou et se retrouva à genou par terre._

_« Arrête « Il cria ne supportant pas le bruit du touché du vampire sur son épée, ne supportant pas l'idée que le son sonnait comme la fin, la fin de tout une vie, la fin de lui. Non pas encore, cela ne pouvait pas être la fin pas avant avoir accompli sa vengeance, pas après avoir autant pleuré pour eux, pas après avoir vécu une vie qui se résumait à le souvenir d'eux. Il pouvait revoir le Lycanthrope derrière eux à ce moment, il pouvait revoir cette guerre qui l'avait amoché. Ce n'était un secret pour personne cette guerre l'avait détruit, il était mort ce jour là en même temps qu'eux et à cet instant il ne pouvait voir qu'eux. Son père, sa mère et sa sœur, tous étaient mort en un moment, en une soirée et ce vampire en face de lui venait pensant croire qu'il lui enlèverait ça. Foutaise, connerie, lui qui n'était jamais en colère, avait perdu son sourire à cause d'un vampire pathétique qui n'était même pas capable de supporter la douleur alors que lui, il ne faisait que ça la supportait. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse tuer par un homme aussi pathétique que Damon Salvatore. _

_« Je t'avais dit que tu me supplierai « Damon déclara puis mît ses deux mains sur l'épée. Un brouillard noir commença à se former autour de l'épée. Suppliais, suppliais il croyait qu'il suppliait pour la vie, non la mort ne l'avait jamais effrayé, la mort il avait beaucoup trop vu et peu importe où il finirait , peu importe il n'avait pas peur de la mort. S'il le suppliait, c'était pour le supplier de ne pas lui enlever sa vengeance, de ne pas lui enlever sa seule raison d'avoir tenu jusque là. Tous ces siècles à les servir, tous ces siècles à s'être montré hypocrites avec les sorcières qui pensaient vraiment qu'il était revenu sans véritable intentions. Abrutis pensait Angel, comment pouvaient-elles croire qu'il était revenu parmi eux sans penser à se venger, sans penser à ce qu'elles avaient fait. Elles avaient exterminé sa famille putain de merde se disait Angel en sentant la fin venir réalisant que c'était tous ce qu'il importait, que cet enfoiré de vampire lui enlevais ce pourquoi il avait toujours survis ? sa vengeance. _

_"Espèce d'enfoiré " Il cria perdant sa patience et son self contrôle à cause de cette réalisation. Il allait courir énerver mais il resta paralysé .Damon se montra écœuré lorsqu'il vît des blessures apparaître sur son corps et son visage. Toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées depuis étaient en train de revenir. Du sang coula subitement de son visage. Il regarda son propre corps sous le choque de ressentir toutes les blessures causées par Damon . Sous le choque de réaliser que c'était la fin de tout et qu'il n'avait pas pu faire payer à ses salopes, qu'il n'avait pas pu venger chacun des membres de sa famille, choqué de voir sa vie défilait, de voir tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé avec les gens qu'il avait aimé. Son père qu'il avait souvent dénigré trop puérile à son âge, alors son père était 'homme le plus gentil qui puisse exister, il avait été sincère, honnête et c'était toutes ces qualités qu'il avait tué. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne lui ressemblait en rien, qu'il avait fini par ressembler à aucun de sa famille, sa mère serait sûrement choqué de le voir ainsi, ne parlons pas d'Ella. Ils avaient tous l'habitude de le surnommer leur Ange, mais il y avait bien longtemps que leur ange était devenu un martyr rejeté des cieux. _

_"J'y crois pas " Il disait sous le choque en regardant son corps , il se mît subitement à genou . Il regarda sa main et la vît devenir glace petit à petit_

**_Parce que, qu'en est-il, qu'en est-il, des anges  
>Ils viendront, ils passeront et nous rendront spéciaux<br>Ne m'abandonne pas  
>Ne m'abandonne pas<em>**

_**Le hasard est si injuste**_  
><em><strong>Trouver quelque chose de véritable qui est hors de portée<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais si tu avais fouillé le monde entier<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aurais-tu osé le laisser partir ?<strong>_

_« Je te conseille de te mettre debout sinon le processus de congélation va se propager plus vite « Damon déclara en souriant ce qui énerva encore plus l'homme qui se sentait encore une fois baisé. Elles allaient vivre comme elles avaient toujours vécu au dessus des cieux se prenant pour dieu, et ce vampire allait vivre comme il avait vécu._

_« ENFOIR »Il essaya de dire, mais ce fût le noir complet. U_n noir qui le plongeait dans les souvenirs de sa vie, qui le torturait physiquement et psychologiquement ayant encore cette magie noire en lui qui lui rappelait toutes ses peines, n'était-ce pas pathétique ? que lui se fasse avoir par un vampire venu de nulle part. Oui il pouvait revoir toutes sa vie en perpétuellement recommencement jusqu'à sa fin. C'était ce qu'il voyait pour le torturer et si c'était le cas c'était bien réussi, il était torturé à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa famille, à chaque qu'il voyait les moments heureux avec eux qu'on lui retirait continuellement en lui montrant cette scène, encore et encore, et encore, et encore tels l'infini cela ne s'arrêtait jamais, encore, encore, encore jusqu'à...

qu'il entendît subitement une voix parmi ce silence, une voix qui le réveilla de cette douleur en lui parlant de choses qu'il espérait ne pas entendre. Ils étaient revenus ? Comment était-ce possible qu'ils soient là alors que lui était enfermé. Ce n'était pas juste, qui les avait libérés ? Qui avait osé les faire revenir après ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa famille. Le silence apparût subitement, son silence apparut tandis que les souvenirs disparurent laissant place à un noir complet. Il entendît un craquement en plein milieu de cette froideur, de cette glace. La glace se projeta ne le tenant plus. Il tomba à genou comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Il tomba au sol à genou. Il resta la tête baissé à regarder le sol pouvant apercevoir les voix de tous ceux qui lui avait rendu visite. Klaus et maintenant… Il resta à regarder le sol réalisant qui était la personne en face de lui et tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était sourire à l'ironie du sort. Quelle ironie ? se disait-il n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était elle, cela faisait une éternité oui. Il leva subitement sa tête pour la regarder sourire aux lèvres ne pouvant sourire qu'à cette réalisation.

« ca fait longtemps Bonnie Bennett« Il déclara en souriant réalisant tous ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, réalisant qu'effectivement comme il était souvent dit, la vengeance ne s'éteignait jamais et là c'était sa seconde de chance. Non pas de vivre, mais de tuer.

_**Parce que, qu'en est-il, qu'en est-il, des anges**_  
><em><strong>Ils viendront, ils passeront et nous rendront spéciaux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne m'abandonne pas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne m'abandonne pas<strong>_

_**Parce que, qu'en est-il, qu'en est-il, des anges  
>Ils viendront, ils passeront et nous rendront spéciaux<strong>_

_**Parce que, qu'en est-il, qu'en est-il, des anges... des anges**_

* * *

><p><strong>DLID : Color in yours hands<strong>

_**There's a color in your hands **_  
><em><strong> Can never erase, never rub out, no. <strong>_  
><em><strong> There's a power in your hands <strong>_  
><em><strong> Can never return, never get back, no (never return, never get back, no). <strong>_

Damon restait les yeux grands ouvert assis au sol contre le mur dans sa chambre parmi tous les meubles que Bonnie avait cassés sous la colère ayant besoin de réduire leur relation à de la destruction. Elle avait tout détruit dans cette chambre, mais pas que ça et cette réalisation lui fît mal au cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demandait à lui même ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il restait là assis sur les fesses dos posé contre le mur, les jambes pliés à regarder la caméra que Bonnie avait bien amoché, mais elle était encore capable de montrer des images et du son. Il restait une main sur son front frappé par la vérité qui était en train de le foudroyer de pleins fouets.

_« Hé Damon, c'est moi enfin je sais que tu sais que c'est moi mais hé c'est moi Bonnie, est ce que je me ridiculise si c'est le cas, tu dois être en train de sourire« _Bonnie disait devant la caméra qu'elle venait de briser. Damon resta à fixer le visage de Bonnie réalisant que ce visage avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Le visage, le sourire qu'il était en train de regarder ne lui avait pas été destiné ce soir. Non elle n'était pas cette Bonnie là et c'était à cause de lui, c'était à cause de lui et de tous ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça ? Je me suis dit que si un jour tu m'oubliais comme la dernière fois, je dois laisser une trace, quelque chose pour te dire que quelqu'un t'aime « Bonnie s'arrêta et mît une main sur son cœur._

_« Que je t'aime « _Damon sentit une larme coulait réalisant que ça aussi c'était fini, les je t'aime n'était plus d'actualité entre eux. Elle avait enterré. Il leva la tête puis renifla tout en essuyant discrètement son nez n'arrivant pas à regarder la suite de la vidéo. Il la reposa

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait « Damon se disait à lui-même n'ayant pas éteint la caméra. Il pleura en entendant encore la voix de Bonnie.

_« Même si je suis sûre que si tu m'oublie tu vas devenir grincheux et froid et te moquer de moi en voyant ça mais le ridicule ne tue pas n'est ce pas ? tu me manques, je sais que ça doit pas être la forme au chalet avec Elena et sa transition mais je suis pressé que tu reviennes « _Damon prît subitement la caméra puis la jeta violement à l'autre bout de la pièce ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il avait détruit, c'est-à-dire Bonnie, il avait détruite, elle n'était plus cette Bonnie, il avait détruit leur relation, ils n'étaient plus eux à cause de lui, il avait tout détruit et en rien cela n'avait été la faute de Bonnie, tout avait été de sa faute, de la faute de ce putain d'Ardes, de ce putain de monde surnaturel à la con. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant encore la caméra fonctionnait. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il se releva et allait se diriger vers sa caméra. Il allait se baisser, mais il se retrouva subitement bousculé par une force invisible.

Il tomba sur les meubles cassés puis atterrit au sol se trouvant à genou. Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger qu'il sentit encore son corps être basculé.

_« Tu avais raison, j'étais faible, trop émotionnelle, je le sais dorénavant « _Damon percuta encore une fois le mur ne voyant pas la personne qui lui donnait des coups. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, mais cette personne ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le temps de respirer.

_**There's a moment, in your hands **_  
><em><strong> Never give up, never get slack, no. <strong>_  
><em><strong> There's atonement in your hands <strong>_  
><em><strong> Never get soft, never attack, no (never get soft, never attack, no). <strong>_  
><em><strong> There's a color in your hands<strong> _

_« Je n'ai jamais su à quoi tu pensais derrière ce sourire que tu n'arrêtais pas d'arborer qui j'imagine te permettait de te cacher, de cacher tes intentions, ta véritable histoire, mais maintenant je sais « _Le dos de Damon se brisa subitement faisant crier celui-ci qui n'avait aucune force pour se défendre. «

_« Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi » D_amon resta allongé sur le ventre à regarder la caméra qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il pouvait voir le visage souriant de Bonnie qui continuait à parler, à sortir des sons qui ne lui étaient plus destiné depuis longtemps. Il sentît son corps être pris et être plaqué contre le mur côté ventre sans qu'il puisse voir la personne derrière lui. La personne plaqua encore une fois le corps de Damon contre faisant gémir Damon qui ne pouvait pas voir la personne derrière lui.

« Laissez moi devinez, Stefan, Tyler ou encore Soul non je doute que ça soit Elena « Damon disait en regardant à côté se sentant lamentable depuis l'apparition de Bonnie qui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il sentît un vent frais près de son oreille et une voix murmurait.

« Essaye encore » Il disait laissant un soupir laissé par son sourire. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand subitement reconnaissant sa voix même maintenant. Non ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il était mort.

_« J'ai besoin de toi Angel « _

« Angel « Damon disait sous le choc n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était bien lui. Angel retourna Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand en le voyant. Oui c'était lui. Comment c'était possible ? se disait Damon. Comment ? il resta à le fixer se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu, se souvenant de tous ce qu'il avait traversé à cause de cet enfoiré et encore une fois le monde surnaturel le surprenait. Encore une fois des gens comme Angel revenait à la vie pour le mettre à terre, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait la pierre philosophale pour se sentir puissant, mais pourtant ce soir il se sentait lamentable, minable, pathétique face à un Angel qui le tenait par le cou en souriant pensant lui aussi au fait que le destin réservait bien des surprises et il adorait voir cette surprise sur le visage de Damon.

_**Can never erase, never rub out, no. **_  
><em><strong> There's a power in your hands <strong>_  
><em><strong> Can never return, never get back, no (never return, never get back, no). <strong>_  
><em><strong> There's a moment, in your hands <strong>_  
><em><strong> Never give up, never get slack, no. <strong>_

_« Wyatt a eu ce qu'il voulait à la minute où il est sorti, les prisonniers ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient et maintenant les Slaves ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, mais nous. Seth Heartnet est mort et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à me le ramenez des enfers, je suis prête à te supplier à ce moment »_ Angel restait à fixer Damon pensant à tous les mots de Bonnie, pensant à tous ce qu'il avait arrêté, pensant au fait que le monde dans lequel venait d'atterrir était le monde pour lequel sa famille s'était battu contre et ce vampire visiblement n'avait pas compris.

« Alors comme ça on pactise avec les Slaves « Angel disait ayant bien retenu ça. Damon resta à le fixer, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva encore une fois projeté contre le mur. Angel se retourna pour faire face à un Damon qui était entre les deux morceaux de son lit que Bonnie avait brisé.

« Il y a du ménage ici « Angel disait puis regarda Damon qui se releva difficilement. Il resta à genou et le regarda sous le choque n'arrêtant pas de se demander comment il était là ? Il avait tué, il sen souvenait malheureusement il avait fahu le tuer avec de la magie noire. Il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de cet enfoiré et là Dieu semblait vouloir le punir. Le proverbe était donc vrai, on récolte ce que l'on sème. Angel s'avança pour se mettre accroupi en face de Damon. Il le prît par les cheveux penchant la tête de celui-ci sur le côté.

« Je vais poser la question une fois sans me répéter « Il se mît à dire faisant gémir Damon qui se laissait malmener par le gardiane un peu trop paralysé à la réalisation que cet enfoiré de gardiane était de retour. En le voyant il se souvenait pourquoi il détestait autant le surnaturel, pourquoi il voulait autant cette pierre, pour détruire des gens comme lui qui se croyait au dessus de tout le monde. Angel resta à le fixer n'ayant qu'une question en tête, qu'une, une qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il serait obligé de poser là maintenant à cet époque, mais la vengeance était un sentiment qu'on ne pouvait oublier, qu'il ne pouvait oublier même maintenant. Il resta silencieux pensant à sa vengeance qui était toujours d'actualité peu importe qu'il revienne de la mort.

« Où est le Lycanthrope ? » Angel demanda pensant au Lycanthrope qui avait tué ses parents. Damon resta à gémir

« Je ne sais pas « Damon disait tout en gémissant sous le sourire d'Angel qui devait avouer que ce Damon Salvatore lui faisait plus de la peine qu'autre chose. Les choses avaient bien changé se disait-il en voyant Damon aussi pathétique.

_**Never return, never get back, no (never return, never get back, no). **_  
><em><strong> Use your moment in your hands (use your moment in your hands) <strong>_  
><em><strong> Never give up, never get slack, no (never give up, never get slack, no). <strong>_  
><em><strong> There's a torment in your hands (there's a torment in your hands) <strong>_  
><em><strong> Never get soft, never attack, no (never get soft, never attack, no)<strong>_

«Ne me fais pas me répétez Damon « Angel déclara faisant rire Damon.

« Je ne sais pas » Damon répéta

« Et crois moi vu les merdes que les Slaves m'apportent à l'heure actuelle je te l'aurais dit « Damon continua en regardant froidement Angel dans les yeux. Ce dernier regarda Damon un moment puis parla

« Tu mériterais que je te torture comme tu m'as fais, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être coincé avec de la magie noire dans un corps qui souffre « Il déclara attirant un fou rire de la part de Damon qui savait effectivement ce que ça faisait alors une part de lui comprenait en effet la colère d'Angel. Ce genre de souffrance laissé des sévices, Damon avait subi ses sévices et Angel aussi visiblement.

« Oui je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait « Il disait ayant subit exactement la même chosa dans l'Ardes. Angel hocha la tête.

« Ha oui, tu as été dans l'Ardes c'est vrai Bonnie m'a dit, elle n'a pas hésité à me dire aussi ce que tu as fais ce qui signifie qu'elle prenait le risque de me faire réagir en m'apprenant que tu t'étais alliés avec les Slaves sachant qu'elle connait mon histoire avec eux » Angel disait attendant une réaction, un étonnement, un choc sur le visage de Damon, mais à la place ce dernier ne disait rien sentant son cœur se fendre.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Damon « Angel disait faisant sourire Damon qui savait parfaitement, malheureusement il savait et c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il ne bougeait pas paralysé par la douleur laissée par elle. La douleur de se rendre compte que Bonnie n'en avait plus rien à faire, c'était exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Damon se sentait pathétique ce soir. Oui il était, pour n'importe qui était en train de lire son histoire là maintenant ce soir, il était pathétique y compris pour Angel.

« Elle en a plus rien à faire de moi « Damon continua faisant sourire Angel que Damon se montre autant pathétique face à lui, ce n'était même pas marrant, lui qui pensait que voir le choc de Damon allait le faire jouir de bonheur, il n'en était rien. Il pensait ressentir une joie, un bonheur immense en le tabassant, en le faisant souffrir avec sa présence, mais rien. Il ne ressentait rien en voyant le vampire qui autrefois l'avait tué. Un vampire tellement amoureux de sa sorcière qu'il avait trouvé la force de se battre pour elle jusqu'à le tuer. Où était ce vampire ? se demandait Angel en regardant l'être en face de lui. Le vampire qui autrefois l'avait tué faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Angel hocha la tête

« N'est ce pas pathétique, je meurs Bonnie et toi êtes heureux, je revis, et c'est à peine si elle ressent de l'amour pour toi, il semblerait que tu es foiré Salvatore » Angel sourît puis retira sa main de la chevelure de Damon qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

«Mais ça confirme une chose » Angel disait en fixant les yeux bleus du vampire de ses yeux noisettes. Une chose qu'il avait pensé à l'époque, et qui visiblement était vrai à l'heure actuelle.

« Tu ne méritais pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour toi « Angel déclara parlant du passé où il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bonnie se sacrifiait autant pour un vampire qui ne pensait qu'à lui et pas aux autres. Damon rigola ayant un peu marre des remarques ce soir.

_**Never return, never get back, no (never return, never get back, no). **_  
><em><strong> Use your moment in your hands (use your moment in your hands) <strong>_  
><em><strong> Never give up, never get slack, no (never give up, never get slack, no). <strong>_  
><em><strong> There's a torment in your hands (there's a torment in your hands) <strong>_  
><em><strong> Never get soft, never attack, no (never get soft, never attack, no)<strong>_

« A quoi bon me dire ça Angel ? Tu fais dans la sentimentale « Damon déclara ne trouvant que ça à dire essayant de cacher son état pathétique même s'il était trop tard. Angel secoua la tête tout en souriant, un sourire qui n'avait pas manqué au vampire en face de lui qui n'avait qu'en souvenir le sourire satisfait de ce gardiane.

« Non, mais ça me rassure de me dire personne ne te cherchera « Angel avoua en souriant faisant perdre le sourire à Damon qui ne comprenait pas sa phrase. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander, qu'Angel brisa la nuque de Damon qui tomba au sol. Il regarda en face de lui puis baissa la tête vers Damon Salvatore devant avouer qu'il s'accordait une petite vengeance pour ce que ce dernier lui avait fait en osant ressortir les Slaves. Comment quelqu'un pouvait pactiser avec ces enfoirés. Angel posa sa main sur le corps de Damon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite sera marrante « Angel déclara puis disparu avec Damon pour se retrouver en haut d'une falaise avec son corps inconscient. Angel jeta sans difficulté le corps de Damon d'en haut puis l'admira chuter dans l'eau qui semblait agitait ce soir. Il se releva, mît ses mains dans ses poches tout en restant à regarder l'eau emportait Damon dans ses profondeurs. Il disparût ensuite prêt à aider Bonnie, prêt à tuer ses enfoirés de Slaves.

* * *

><p>Monsieur Johns restait inquiet dans la cuisine en voyant les personnes allongées inconsciente depuis tout à l'heure. Il les avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais ils étaient inconscient alors il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il restait donc là depuis tout à l'heure à les regarder tout en répétant toutes les deux minutes la même question oubliant à chaque fois où il était.<p>

« Vous allez bien ? » Il demanda surpris lorsqu'il obtenu une réaction d'Elric, Aiden et Aria qui gémirent de douleur à cause d'une migraine. Ils ouvrèrent tous les yeux tout en gémissant puis se levèrent en même temps pour voir Monsieur Johns qui les regardait depuis tout à l'heure confus en voyant qu'ils ne se réveillaient pas.

« C'est quoi ce délire « Aiden déclara en touchant son crâne. Il fronça les sourcils subitement tout comme sa sœur et son frère lorsqu'ils ne virent pas Elijah et Klaus.

« Où sont Elijah et Klaus ? » Aiden demanda faisant le même constat d'Aria et Elric. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Monsieur Johns, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y avait que vous « Monsieur Johns répliqua confus. Aria prît de suite son téléphone

« Je vais appeler « Aria disait en appelant le numéro d'Elijah.

« Aria « Elijah disait à une Aria qui était confus tout comme Klaus et Elijah qui regardaient en face d'eux la route en face d'eux ne sachant pas où elle menait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça en plein milieu de la route.

« Où vous êtes ? « Aria demanda.

« On ne sait pas, on est sur une route « Elijah déclara puis mît le haut parleur pour faire écouter Klaus qui regardait la route totalement perdu se demandant pourquoi ils avaient atterri là.

« Dieu merci vous avez rien, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Aria demanda. Elijah regarda Klaus puis parla ayant une théorie depuis tout à l'heure.

« Klaus et moi sommes les seuls à avoir touché le livre, peut être que le sort était un sort de déplacement » Elijah déclara plutôt sûre de sa théorie.

« Hope cherche à nous guider « Klaus continua faisant part de sa théorie à ses frères et sa sœur qui étaient dans la cuisine.

« On va voir où la route nous mène et je vous rappelle si on en apprend plus ok » Elijah déclara à Aria qui hocha la tête rassuré de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Elle raccrocha puis regarda Aiden, Elric ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Elle regarda l'horloge.

« Ça fait des heures qu'on dort « Elle disait choqué se demandant ce qu'ils avaient raté. Ils étaient en train de se regarder désemparés par ce constat lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Aria ouvra la porte pour tomber sur Bonnie qui suivait ce qu'Angel lui avait dit. Elle fixa les trois originels qui la regardèrent ne comprenant l'inquiétude de Bonnie sur son visage.

« J'ai besoin d'un service « Bonnie disait attirant la curiosité des trois. Ils se regardèrent puis la fixèrent ayant peur de son service en voyant sa tête d'enterrement.

« J'ai besoin que l'un d'entre vous aille en enfer pour moi » Elle avoua s'en voulant de leur demander ça. Elric, Aiden et Aria restèrent à la fixer ayant peur de comprendre sa demande. Malheureusement Angel lui avait dit qu'elle et ses amis ne pouvaient franchir l'enfer. Il fallait des âmes qui avaient péchés et les trois originels étaient les seuls qu'elle connaissait qui étaient damnés aux enfers comme Seth le lui avait dit.

* * *

><p>« On est sûre que c'est la bonne direction « Elijah demanda en marchant à côté de Klaus suivant ce dernier qui marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il suivait simplement son intuition.<p>

« Est-ce que mon intuition m'a déjà fait faux bon « Klaus répondit par une question invitant Elijah à le suivre sans parler si possible et les deux continuèrent à marcher voyant de la lumière au bout.

* * *

><p><strong>Jetta : Feels like coming home<strong>

**_Quelque chose dans tes yeux me fait vouloir me perdre_**  
><strong><em>Me fait vouloir me perdre<em>**  
><strong><em>Dans tes bras<em>**  
><strong><em>Il y a quelque chose dans ta voix qui fait battre mon coeur vite<em>**  
><strong><em>(J') espère que ce sentiment durera, le reste de ma vie<em>**

« Merci monsieur « La jeune femme disait au taxi après être descendu. Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi mademoiselle » Il répondit puis leva la main pour la saluer.

« Bonne soirée « Il déclara puis s'en alla la trouvant marrante. Cette dernière le regarda partir puis se retourna pour regarder la maison des Lockwood anxieuse à l'idée de le voir, mais elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle était à la fois impatiente et anxieuse à l'idée de rentrer, mais qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de rentrer à la maison. Sa maison ! C'était ces mois d'absences qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point Mystic Fall lui manquait, à quel point ses amis lui manquaient, à quel point elle manquait de tout ici. Elle avança avec ses valises n'ayant même pas pris la peine de passer chez elle à cause de son envie pressente de le voir. Une envie pressente de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui parce qu'il lui avait horriblement manqué, que peu importe le monde surnaturel dans lequel ils vivaient, elle voulait rester ici. Elle avança, monta les escaliers puis toqua à la porte anxieuse ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir après tous ses mois d'absence à ne pas avoir donné des nouvelles.

Tyler, Soul, Stefan et Elena restaient assis dans le salon de Tyler attendant des nouvelles de Bonnie inquiète pour elle s'imaginant ce qu'elle devait ressentir vis-à-vis de Damon. Stefan passa une main dans ses cheveux puis soupira assis dans le fauteuil.

« Si je vous l'avais dit rien ne serait arrivé « Stefan déclara en regardant Soul et Tyler qui étaient sur le canapé. Elena resta à les regarder confuse comprenant qu'elle avait raté pas mal de chose, le fait que Stefan lui avait caché pas mal de choses vis-à-vis de Damon en même temps elle n'avait pas demandé, et elle s'en voulait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Stefan devait se sentir mal depuis tout ce temps déchiré entre ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger à la fois Bonnie et Damon, mais il n'aurait jamais dû hésiter, il n'aurait pas dû protéger Damon. Il n'aurait pas dû se disait Tyler qui comprenait, mais cela l'énervait de voir qu'ils s'étaient encore fait avoir par Damon cette fois. Il était allé trop loin. Soul s'avança puis croisa ses mains pour regarder Stefan sous le regard d'Elena qui se sentait un peu dépasser par les évènements de ce soir. Elle ne savait même pas que Soul était humain, elle n'était pas au courant de cette simple chose et elle qui voulait vivre une vie normale se retrouvait à s'inquiétait pour chacun d'eux surtout pour Bonnie se demandant ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Damon, personne ne l'es « Soul disait à un Stefan qui essuya ses yeux s'en voulant d'avoir attendu que les choses se fassent. Ils restèrent tous silencieux jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie de l'entrée. Elena allait y allé, mais Tyler se leva.

_**Si tu savais combien ma vie a été solitaire  
>Et combin de temps j'ai été si seule<br>Si tu savais combien j'ai voulu quelqu'un avec moi  
>Et changer ma vie de la manière dont tu la fait<strong>_

« J'y vais « Tyler déclara puis passa à côté d'Elena sous les yeux de celle-ci qui pouvait voir que Tyler semblait en colère depuis tout à l'heure, en colère contre ces enfoirés de Slaves. Soul, maintenant Seth. Bonnie trimait pour combattre Wyatt et à la fin rien aucun résultat, un résultat qui se résumait par de la déception encore et toujours de la déception. C'était de leur faute si Seth était mort, si Evan et Ethan étaient toujours à la morgue dévastés par le chagrin. Là ce n'était plus eux qui était concerné, il y avait d'autres personnages à cette histoire. Tyler s'arrêta en face de la porte, il posa sa main sur la porte ayant besoin de calmer cette colère en lui. Il n'était jamais en colère, il était zen d'habitude, mais là cet enfoiré Damon se permettait de leur faire ça, c'était pas pardonnable. Il savait, on lui reprochait souvent d'être rancunier et il était parce qu'il avait été là toutes les fois où Damon avait blessé Bonnie, il avait été là seul lui, pas Damon, pas Stefan, pas Elena, pas Caroline, lui seul l'avait vu trimer des mois à se reconstruire, à se refermer sur elle-même, sur le monde surnaturel et il n'était pas foutus de la laisser vivre dans ce monde sans la blesser. Tyler se réveilla de ses pensées se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte surtout en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Tyler soupira puis ouvra la porte se demandant qui cela pouvait être à cette heure là. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand sous le choque en voyant la personne en face de lui.

« Hey Tyler » Caroline disait seulement se sentant stupide de ne trouver que ça à dire face à un Tyler qui restait figé de surpris. C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme si j'étais sur le chemin du retour<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'où je viens<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme si j'étais sur le chemin du retour<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'où j'appartiens<strong>_

Silence c'était tous ce qu'il y avait à ce moment, c'était tous ce qu'il pouvait entendre en tombant dans ses profondeurs. Il n'y avait que du froid, qu'un silence, que la mort là dedans alors c'était donc ça. C'était de cette manière que son histoire allait se finir. Bonnie avait raison, elle avait enterré en vie et à là il se sentait enterré non pas par Angel, non par le monde surnaturel, l'Ardes, les gardianes, Wyatt, tous ses ennemis non simplement par elle qui aurait cru que c'était elle qui allait l'enterrer vivant. Le voir, le sentir, le toucher l'avait effrayé comment autant de chaleur dégageait par elle pouvait se transformer en froideur. Elle était tellement froide que cela lui avait glacé le sang et là il chutait dans l'eau se disant que personne n'était responsable de sa chute, pas l'Ardes simplement lui beaucoup trop omnibulé par sa haine. Il était responsable de sa chute et il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la froideur ici, c'était effrayant et effrayé il était.

Cette effroi le réveilla subitement, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, non pas maintenant. Il ouvra subitement les yeux. Il se débattit essayant de se libérer de l'eau qui avait l'air de l'enfermer sans vouloir le laisser partir même l'eau semblait vouloir l'enterrer vivant. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il n'était pas cette sensation de mort tout autour de lui. Il bougea ses bras et ses jambes cherchant la survie ayant l'impression de se battre contre une force invisible, mais à bout de fatigue, il finit par fermer les yeux se plongeant au plus profond de l'eau qui s'amusait à murmurer quelque chose.

« Quel est ta plus grande peur Damon Salvatore « Les chuchotements dirent invitant Damon dans leur entre lui glaçant le cœur de peur.

_**Une vitre est cassé**_  
><em><strong>Dans la longue et noire rue en bas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et une sirène hurle<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais je vais bien<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je t'ai ici avec moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je peux preseque voir <strong>_  
><em><strong>à travers le noir il y a une lumière<strong>_

_**Si tu savais combien ce moment signifie pour moi**_  
><em><strong>Et combien de temps j'ai attendu pour ton touché<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si tu savais combien tu me rend heureuse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aimerais quelqu'un autant<strong>_

Klaus et Elijah marchèrent pour arriver vers cette lumière, cette endroit qu'Hope semblait vouloir qu'ils découvrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entré perdus ne comprenant rien à leur soirée étrange. Ils tournèrent ensuite leurs têtes vers le panneau se demandant dans quel ville il était, mais le panneau était recouvert par du lierre. Klaus avança et posa sa main pour retirer le lierre. Elijah et lui se regardèrent ne connaissant pas vraiment cet endroit. Ils avaient déjà entendu de nom, mais sans plus pourtant tout le monde savait que cette ville était connu pour son excentricité et son mystère. C'était une ville à la fois bruyante et silencieuse. Elle était attractive, hypnotique. Oui elle attirait tous les gens de toutes les races et couleurs qui venaient de tous les pays pour faire la fête dans ses rues. Les rues, les magasins, les habitants tout du sol au ciel était excentrique que se soit la nuit ou la journée. Elle était pleine de contradictions et c'était à cause de ces contradictions qu'elle était populaire. Ils avaient tous l'impression de pouvoir la saisir d'une main, mais une fois saisi, elle disparaissait telle une amante dans la nuit. Ils accouraient tous après elle cherchant à se sentir important ou insignifiant. Tout dépendait de leur volonté. Certains cherchaient le plaisir. D'autres cherchaient quelque chose d'un plus sombre, plus dangereux alors elle les invitait et elle leur donnait tous ce qu'ils cherchaient. Amour, plaisir, passion, danger, magie puis sur le coup de minuit tout changeait, c'était pour certains l'heure de se nourrir, mais chut !

« Nouvelle Orléans » Klaus déclara se demandant qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

_**ça sens comme à la maison pour moi**_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme si j'étais sur le chemin du retour<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'où je viens<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme à la maison pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>ça sens comme si j'étais sur le chemin du retour<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'où j'appartiens<strong>_

_**ça sens comme toute la manière à laquelle j'appartiens**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez-vous de la plus grande peur de Damon ?Vous avez bien compris il est dans le détroit de Messine.<strong>

** Si vous avez des idées dites moi à priori elle est simple, c'est en rapport avec Bonnie, mais je ne sais pas comment montrer l'illusion, l'illusion parfaite qui le ferait se rendre compte de ce qu'il a perdu. Donnez-moi des suggestions pour une illusion, c'est le moment faire du Bamon à fond ou Bonnie avec quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'une illusion donc si vous avez des idées de scène ou de couple, faite les moi savoir ! ça me ferait plaisir.  
><strong>

**Encore une fois merci à tous !**


	24. AUTHOR NOTE (Sorry)

**Auteur note :**

Je n'aime pas faire des notes d'auteur car c'est souvent des faux espoir ce qui est le cas ici, mais là je voulais vraiment en faire une afin de vous dire que je ne glande pas, ça fait 6 mois que je travaille sur le prochain chapitre, mais le chapitre est tellement long que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Du coup toutes mes histoires sont mises en attente encore un moment tant que je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre qui se divisera en 3 parties c'est-à-dire l'illusion de Damon, La Nouvelle Orléans et ensuite Mystic Fall, ces trois parties sont longues donc ce chapitre se retrouve à être méga long ce qui me bloque. SI vous connaissez la sensation d'être saturé de boulot et donc de ne pas savoir par où commencer hey ben c'est exactement ce que je connais. Même quand j'ai du temps libre, je bloque sur ma page Word. J'avais l'objectif de poster avant Noel, mais MOUAHAHAHAHA j'ai envie de dire. Je préfère vous prévenir car je sais que cette fois-ci je prends vraiment du temps à poster.

_**Je vais donc profiter de cet auteur note pour vous remercier, et aussi m'excuser. Je tiens donc à remercier personnellement,**_

**Lyn42;****MlleAnonymous****;LittleT; ****Kpopjay****;****howimymnh****;****teambonbon972****;MathildeBamon;nanak, Kerta Angita** et tous les autres qui lisent cette histoire. Vos commentaires m'ont touché, votre avis et vos idées aussi que j'essaye de mettre en valeur. Merci beaucoup à chacun de vous. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour que ce chapitre en vaille la peine après ces mois d'absence et de ne pas vous décevoir. J'aimerais aussi remercier **Comade**, je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusque là, mais je tiens à dire que j'ai vu tes commentaires et que j'ai vraiment apprécié chacun d'entre eux et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai jamais marre des commentaires au contraire j'adore ça mdr.

J'ai cité une partie des commentaires au début, j'ai pas pu tout mettre car vos commentaires étaient long, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir pris le temps de laisser de grand review, ça prouve votre intérêt à cette histoire. J'ai été étonné d'avoir autant de review pour ce chapitre alors THANK YOU.

Et j'espère que vous avez pu profiter des fêtes de Noël, j'aimerais vous souhaitez la bonne année à ma manière pendant qu'on est encore dans le mois de Janvier. Je vous présente un petit aparté, sur cette histoire. J'espère vous faire oublier pendant quelques minutes l'actualité déprimante de ces derniers jours. C'est un moment purement de plaisir et de sourire afin d'oublier tous nos doutes, nos frustrations, tous ce qui est négatif pour laisser place à la joie et à la bonne humeur.

Fanfiction est une grande bouffé d'air pour moi et je suis contente de la respirer avec vous hahaha,je vous assure, je ne suis pas une hippie ou une taré ( no offense) , j'ai juste envie de sourire alors à toute et à tous bonne soirée, et profiter de ce moment.

Ps : les commentaires que j'ai cité plus haut en premier sont purement inventés de ma plume. Et pour profiter de chapitre, vous n'avez pas le choix d'écouter la chanson **Jacob Banks Move with you au moment où elle est citée**, sinon cela n'a aucun intérêt. Vous me connaissez, la musique c'est 95% de la fiction. Vous avez intérêt à danser à la fin de ce chapitre même si vous n'aimez pas la chanson lol.

Voilà ma dédicace à chacune d'entre vous xoxox.

* * *

><p><strong>A chacun son histoire <strong>_- Acsh Channel _

**Ilerianeforever - **_Acsh Channel _

_J'espère que cette promo en vaux la peine et qu'ils vont faire un effort pour sortir les épisodes à temps. _

**Boycott Tv - **_Acsh Channel _

_Pareil, je boycott, d'ailleurs la chaîne a eu des plaintes en raison du retard, donc j'espère qu'ils vont faire un effort dorénavant, ce n'est pas normale, toutes les autres séries sortent une fois par semaine, on ne devrait pas attendre plus d'1 mois ne serait ce. Ils abusent. _

**Bellafor4ever - **_Acsh Channel _

_Franchement j'adore cette série, mais je me retrouve à me retaper constamment les épisodes, j'en ai marre d'attendre autant de temps pour un épisode sérieux, la chaîne abuse, elle pourrait passer un épisode toutes les semaines comme tout le monde pas étonnant que les audiences baissent. Donc moi je boycotte la dédicace de ce soir. _

**Helen - **_Acsh Channel _

_Meilleure scène de l'épisode dernier, j'écoute Coldplay pour me remettre dans l'ambiance. Seth et Evan étaient trop mignon, j'espère que Seth reviendra. D'habitude je n'aime pas les nouveaux personnages, mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour lui alors faite le revenir._

**Proxy - **_Acsh Channel _

_Je suis de la partie, suis-je la seule à devoir me retaper les mêmes épisodes trop impatiente d'avoir la suite, ça va faire au moins plus de 20 fois que je regarde le dernier épisode. Trop triste la mort de Seth sérieux, j'en pleure toujours autant_

**Addiction Tv - **_Acsh Channel _

_Dans quelques minutes,promo, impatiente de voir la promo. Mdr, j'attends cette promo comme si j'attendais un épisode. _

Kim sortît à toute vitesse de sa voiture tout en prenant son sac. Elle courra à toute allure avant d'ouvrir la porte, de poser ses affaires au sol s'en foutant si sa mère l'engueule. Elle continua tout droit pour entrer dans le salon et s'arrêta en voyant Alice et Donna qui étaient déjà sur le canapé en train de surfer sur leur portable

« Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? » Elle demanda à ses deux amis qui secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite

« Rien cela n'a pas commencé, ils ont retardé à cause de l'actualité super déprimante « Donna disait attirant le soulagement de Kim. Cette dernière reprît sa respiration un long moment avant de parler.

« Je me mets en pyjama, criait lorsqu'il y a la pub « Kim disait subitement avant de prendre les escaliers de l'autre côté pour retrouver sa chambre afin de se préparer convenablement. Elle revint 10 minutes après en pyjama surprenant ses amis qui la regardèrent s'installer à sa place au bout du canapé.

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête cette série, j'ai fahu avoir un accident juste pour regarder une spéciale dédicace sérieux, j'espère que ça en vaut la peine » Elle disait se rendant compte qu'elle était accro. Donna rigola ne regardant pas son amie qui était en train de se faire un chignon.

« Pour le peu d'épisode qui sort, tu as le droit d'être accro » Donna disait ne détachant pas ses yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

« Tu rigoles, ça fait des mois que je me renseigne sur la suite, et je n'arrête pas de me retaper l'épisode dernier à tel point que je connais toute les répliques qui m'ont marqué. Je les déteste pour cette attente « Kim avoua attirant le sourire d'Alice.

« Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule selon les réseaux sociaux » Alice déclara regardant les commentaires qui étaient tous impatients de voir l'épisode.

« Check les commentaires « Alice continua, dès qu'elle parla, Kim prît son portable pour regarder les commentaires.

« Oh c'est bon si elle n'est pas contente, elle a qu'à ne pas regarder au lieu de faire chier son monde et le nôtre » Kim répondit dans sa tête en voyant le commentaire.

« Pourquoi tu te vexes, c'est juste une remarque, elle adore cette série, elle vient de le dire» Donna disait avant une Alice qui confirma à son tour.

« La chaîne a reçu d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaintes » Alice continua pour dire que c'était vrai, qu'il n'était pas normal qu'il faille attendre autant de mois à l'occurrence presque 6 mois pour regarder seulement un épisode. Kim roula des yeux ayant marre de ce groupe qui était chiant à rabattre toujours la même chose, elle n'allait pas mentir à elle aussi cela l'énervait, mais elle avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête.

« C'est du boulot, tu crois qu'ils glandent pendant tous ce temps. Je vous rappelle qu'un épisode dure au moins deux heures, c'est long à faire et à imaginer alors je suis prête à attendre, quand j'aurais marre, j'arrêterai, mais là je suis encore trop accro et sous le choque de l'épisode dernier pour me plaindre « Kim disait tout en tapant sur son portable pour répondre aux commentaires qui l'énervait.

« Ils disent que ça commence « Donna se mît à dire avant de lever la tête tout comme les filles pour voir que la pub s'était arrêté. Un écran noir apparût comme à chaque fois que cela commençait. Des écritures aux centres commencèrent à apparaître petit à petit faisant des phrases surprenant les filles qui pouvaient voir tous les commentaires qui se plaignaient du retard de l'épisode. Les commentaires apparurent de haut en bas surprenant tout le monde. Kim sourît en voyant tous les commentaires qui défilaient les un et les autres avec le nom de toutes les personnes.

« Oh trop fort « Kim disait en rigolant comme Donna et Alice qui voyaient que la chaîne avait osé mettre tous les commentaires sur les épisodes.

**Lyn42 :** _OMG, **[...]** sais pas quoi dire a par merci pour cette plus que parfaite suite (je sais pas si c est français mais je pense que tu m as compris lol) **[..]**_  
><em>PS: Tu m as dit que tu poster tous les 3 mois perso ça me dérange pas si tu promets que tu iras au bout de ce projet car ton univers et juste ouf et tellement bien décrit . XOXO a bientôt pour la suite.<em>

**Mlle Anonymous :** _J'ai ADORER ce chapitre il était tous simplement Magnifique, Grandiose, Incroyablement incroyable et je pèse met mots tellement ce chapitre à était tellement riche en rebondissement du début jusqu'a la fin et sa c'est Whaoooo j'ai plus de mot** […]**_  
><em>Voila :) Ah bientôt pour la suite :)<em>

**Little T :** **[…]**_La j'ai envie de faire une danse de la Joie tellement j'ai adorer ce chapitre! Presser de savoirlasuite:)_  
><em>Alors bon courage! Et Grand, un Enorme Mercii *<em>**

**Kpopjay : **_Franchement super chapitre **[….]** C'est flippant mais totalement fort ! Fin voilà super chapitre merci !_  
><em>Merciii et bonne chance pour le prochain chapitre.<strong>[…]<strong>_

**howimymnh : […] **_La je sais pas si je vais réussir à attendre après la suite, je veux vraiment savoir ce qui va se passer! Bon courage pour écrire! ta fanfiction est géniale je le redis et je le redirais encore! :)_

**teambonbon972[…]**_Coucou,_  
><em>J'ai tout adoré dans ce chapitre surtout le bamon! Bonnie est formidable et Damon un crétin. <strong>[…]<strong>_  
><em>Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, j'ai hâte de lire la suite afin de connaître quel original va aller en enfer pour sauver Seth, où Hope a emmener ses oncles...<em>  
><em>bisou et bonne chance<em>

**MathildeBamon : **_Cechapitre est juste, waw ! Il est super bien écrit, bien trouver.** […] **Je suis amoureuse de tes personnages, de ton histoire et de ta façon d'écrire. Tu as réussi à retransformer la série, comme j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit, à mettre plus d'intrigue, à faire devenir Bonnie un personnage principale. A faire rentrer du Bamon. Bref à transformer toutes tes histoires en quelques choses de fabuleux. Et tes chapitres qui sont long, j'adore ça ! Vraiment continue décrire et ne t'arrête pas, j'attends toujours tes chapitres avec une impatience folle et des fois je me dis "elle a peut-être oublier ses lecteurs" alors j'espère que tu nous oublies pas, et que tu pense à nous ._

_Bisous et j'espère vite voir des suites de tes histoires pendant ses vacances ;)_

**nanak :**_ J'ai adorée ce nouveau chapitre il m'a même fait pleurer alors que je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse **[...]**_  
><em>Presser de lire la suite et bonne courage avec tes trois fics je le dis sincèrement tu devrait écrire un roman je l'achèterais directement.<em>

**Kerta Angita :**

_Ourf... Je viens d'encore me prendre un coup dans la gueule._  
><em>Dès que je reçois un mail m'indiquant qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, je me fais avoir. A force, je devrais savoir que je vais y passer toute la journée et qu'à un moment je me mettrais à chialer! Mais non, à chaque fois je me fais avoir et la plupart du temps, je suis tellement chamboulée à la fin d'un chapitre que j'arrive même plus à écrire une review tellement j'ai du mal à sortir de ton histoire (tu peux être sure qu'elle va me hanter pour quelques nuits... Et c'est un euphémisme!)<strong>[…]<strong>_

_Bref, je m'arrête là mais merci d'écrire une histoire comme j'ai toujours voulu en lire!_  
><em>Bon courage pour la suite<em> **[…]**

**Comade :**_Ouah, la bataille du chapitre d'avant était... épique. (Soit la fin de mon histoire)_  
><em>Franchement je peux largement de dire que cette fiction est de loin la meilleure que je n'ai jamais lue. (et relue. deux fois.)<em>  
><em>Aucunes ne lui arrive à la cheville! J'espère que tu en as fais d'autre!<em>

Kim, Donna et Alice admirèrent tous les commentaires en souriant voyant que tous ces gens semblaient apprécier autant l'histoire et rien qu'à cette réalisation elles sourirent appréciant qu'ils mettent tous les commentaires. Les commentaires disparurent subitement de l'écran laissant une image noire.

**« Certaines personne se sont demandés ce que nous faisions pendant tous ces mois d'absence, on a décidé de vous donner un aperçu «** Une voix inconnu disait avant de mettre la chanson de **Jacob Banks Move with you **(c'est le moment de mettre la musique :)) en fond laissant apparaître **une route** que les filles pouvaient reconnaître, c'était la route sur laquelle Seth était mort.

**Jacob Banks : Move with you**

_**You could call me Jay**_  
><em><strong>Cause you're my Beyoncé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Consider me danger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me, what do you say?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't take me seriously<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just playing games<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid about me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just like what I see<strong>_

Les adolescentes sourirent instinctivement en voyant **Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Aria, Carole et Liz Forbs** au milieu de la route en train de danser comme des folles. Elles balançaient la jambe gauche puis la jambe droite tout en claquant des doigts. Elles bougèrent ensuite le bassin toutes en même temps faisant chacune le même pas en total osmose avec la musique. Elles se mirent subitement à faire n'importe quoi toute en même temps. Caroline fît une roulade avant de gigoter ses cheveux dans tous les sens comme les autres femmes qui rigolaient sachant qu'elles pouvaient paraître ridicule. Bonnie fît la vague avec son bras invitant les autres femmes à la suivre. Elles firent une vague commune qui ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose, mais elles s'en foutaient. Bonnie sautilla ensuite penchant son corps en avant pour secouer ses cheveux de gauche à droite. Elle se dirigea vers la caméra avant de lui faire faire un virage expresse par la droite.

**« Nous avons glandé bien sûre « **

La caméra se retrouva brusquement dans les mains Soul. Ce dernier fixa la caméra d'un air sévère avant de se mettre à sourire. Soul toucha ses cheveux comme s'il se regardait à travers le miroir.

« Trop beau « Kim disait le trouvant encore plus beau au naturel sans ses lentilles vertes. Soul lâcha la caméra avant de reculer tout en bougeant son bassin laissant la vue aux autres hommes qui étaient en train de danser devant le **manoir des Salvatore.** **Nicolas, Alaric, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Aiden, Elric, Lester** dansèrent n'importe comment marchant les un derrière les autres en fil indienne. Damon bougea ses épaules. Il pencha son corps en arrière invitant les autres à le faire. Ils balancèrent leur bras de gauche à droite tous en même temps avant de se pencher ensuite en avant faisant la danse de Single Ladies de Beyonce attirant le rire de leur spectateur qui applaudirent toutes en voyant qu'ils étaient tous synchrone. Ils firent ensuite un bisou à la caméra tout en faisant n'importe quoi jusqu'à que Soul revienne sur la caméra.

_**Ain't no other girl **_  
><em><strong>Does it like you do <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so captivated <strong>_  
><em><strong>By the way you move <strong>_

**« Nous avons déprimé « **

Soul salua la caméra avant de la faire tourner à 90 degré la donnant à Klaus qui la récupéra. Il fît un clin d'œil à son tour avant de reculer tout en chantant laissant apparaître la ville de **la Nouvelle Orléans**. Il se mît à côté d'Elijah et d'une femme métisse avec des yeux verts. Cette dernière fît un bisou à la caméra attirant la curiosité de filles qui ne la connaissaient pas, mais elles reconnurent ensuite les acteurs du casting de la série **the Originals** qui étaient à côté de Klaus.

« Marcel » Kim cria en voyant Klaus mettre ses bras autour des épaules de Marcel. Les deux firent les même pas emmenant Hayley, Cami, Davina et tout le reste du casting comportant les vampires de Marcel qui faisaient tous les fous en dansant. Marcel se mît devant la caméra faisant fondre toutes les filles qui étaient maintenant pressée de voir le crossover annoncé. Il tapa dans ses mains tandis que Klaus et Elijah étaient en train de faire tourner les femmes de la Nouvelle Orléans qui rigolaient mort de rire n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils faisaient tous ça. Ils se mirent ensuite en fil indienne et chantèrent ensemble. Ils levèrent les mains les balançant de gauche à droite en bas puis en haut claquant leurs doigts qui suivaient le rythme de la chanson.

« Je suis pressé, il y a vraiment un crossover « Kim disait voyant que la fin du chapitre dernier laissé entendre que Klaus et Elijah allaient à la Nouvelle Orléans c'est-à-dire exactement dans la même ville que le casting de The Originals. Elles étaient pressés de voir ce que cela allait donner. Klaus avança, continuant de claquer des doigts avant de relancer la caméra laissant apparaître un vide.

**_I wanna move with you_**  
><strong><em>Can you move with me?<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna groove with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you groove with me?<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna boogie with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you boogie with me?<em>**  
><strong><em>The way you move your hips<em>**  
><strong><em>You've got a brother mesmerised<em>**

**« Nous avons été critiqué et nous avons critiqué **** « **

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils ayant toujours ce sourire aux lèvres d'autant plus lorsqu'elles virent une main baissé la caméra. Sameh resta à fixer la caméra, collant ses yeux sur la télé se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur de la caméra ce qui fît rire les filles.

« Elles sont là « Sameh se mît à dire en souriant avant de reculer laissant la vue sur tous les enfants qui étaient apparus dans la série c'est-à-dire Gabrielle, Lily, Ella, Angel et Train petits qui bougeaient leur bassin tout en mettant leur main sur la taille. Sameh fît la roulade invitant tous les enfants à la faire. Ils se mirent ensuite en fil indienne à leur tour pour faire comme les autres hommes, la danse de Single Ladies de Beyonce. Lily et Ella firent ensuite le grand écart tandis que les garçons baissèrent leur corps tout en faisant des ciseaux avec leur doigt pour les faire passer devant leur yeux. Ils se mirent ensuite face à la caméra et avancèrent en même temps levant une jambe après l'autre. Les enfants se mirent en face de la caméra avant de poser leurs lèvres pour faire un bisou baveux laissant de la bave dessus. Ils firent tourner la caméra subitement qui était recouvert de la bave.

_**Oh, the night is young**_  
><em><strong>But life's too short<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come lay with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can make you feel good<strong>_  
><em><strong>A little tongue in cheek<strong>_  
><em><strong>To keep you on your knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's get this show on the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, sing, would you please?<strong>_

**« Nous avons pleuré, nous avons été déçu « **

Les filles virent une manche essuyait la caméra pouvant entendre des sifflements qui suivaient la musique. Cette personne baissa ensuite sa tête pour laisser apparaître le visage charmeur d'Angel. Ce dernier restait à siffler tout en essuyant le reste de bave qu'il restait. Il recula ensuite pour montrer **Seth, Evan, Jonathan, Terry, Train adulte, Alexander Heartnet**, Alan, et Eleanor Johns qui dansaient **devant l'hôpital de Mystic Fall**. Donna souriait toujours étonné de voir qu'il y avait eu quand même pas mal de personnage dans cette histoire.

« Hey hey hey « Ils crièrent tous en levant un bras tournant sur eux-mêmes. Angel mît ses deux bras sur les épaules de son père et de sa mère avant de bouger avec eux en avant ensuite en arrière tandis que les Heartnet étaient en train de suivre Seth qui dansait n'importe comment adorant vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Alexander Heartnet posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alan ensuite qui le regardait en souriant. Tout le monde posèrent leur main sur une épaule avant de bouger leur pied ensemble. Ils sifflèrent en osmose avec la chanson bougeant leur corps de gauche à droite ensemble. Angel tourna sur lui même avant d'avancer face à la caméra en direction de cette dernière les mains dans les poches bougeant son pied gauche et son pied droit qui suivaient avec talent le groove de la chanson. Il prît la caméra continuant à siffler avant de relancer la caméra qui tomba par terre attirant un immense rire de la part de la personne. Elle rigola un long moment laissant la caméra au sol.

_**Ain't no other girl**_  
><em><strong>Does it like you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so captivated<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the way you move<strong>_

**« Nous avons douté « **

Les adolescentes rigolèrent en entendant l'énorme rire qui récupéra la caméra soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas cassée. Ils virent Casey qui était en train de vérifier si la caméra n'était pas cassé. Il lâcha un soupire de soulagement avant de faire le beau gosse devant la caméra en souriant. Il recula ensuite laissant apparaître les terres de l'Ardes sur laquelle il y avait **Slevin, Kiera, Kyle, Jay, Helene, Esteban** qui étaient tous habillés normalement en plus de portaient une casquette noire ce qui étonna les filles qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de les voir habillé comme ça. Ils claquèrent des doigts suivant les mouvement de leur corps. Ils bougèrent le haut de leur corps de bas en haut accompagné des mouvements de leurs jambes. Ils levèrent ensuite leurs deux poings avant de tourner sur eux même, bougeant avec aisance leur bassin. Ils se mirent tous de profil ensuite pour faire le moon walk de Mickael Jackson. Ils tournèrent encore sur eux même avant que Slevin s'approche de la caméra tout en levant un pied après l'autre à la Michael Jackson. Il se baissa pour récupérer la caméra laissant apparaître ses yeux bleus. Il fît un clin d'œil à la caméra avant de la faire tourner à 90 degrè.

_**I wanna move with you**_  
><em><strong>Can you move with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna groove with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you groove with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna boogie with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't no other man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who love you like I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you groove with me?<strong>_

**"Mais DORÉNAVANT il est temps de sourire y compris pour les bad guys "**

La caméra se retrouva dans les mains de Wyatt qui haussa un sourcil tout en fixant la caméra. La musique s'arrêta subitement surprenant les filles. Wyatt resta à fixer la caméra froidement.

« C'est une blague j'espère « Wyatt disait laissant un silence.

Il y eu un long silence avant qu'il se mette à rire. La musique réapparut tandis que Wyatt recula laissant apparaître Esther Ileriane qui était en train de danser à côté des prisonniers. Ils étaient en ligne à côté de Wyatt en train de secouer leur corps faisant n'importe quoi. Ils claquèrent ensuite des doigts qui donnaient encore plus de rythme à la chanson et au mouvement de leurs pieds. L'homme balafré sortit subitement des boules de feu de ses mains attirant l'arrête subite de tout le monde. La musique se coupa subitement. L'homme balafré regarda Wyatt qui était au bout de la fil.

"Quoi ? " Il demanda.

"On est là pour donner du sourire, pas pour se battre alors retire tes boules de feu " Wyatt disait. L'homme balafré retira de suite ses boules de feu.

"Bien désolé pour cette interruption "Wyatt continua avant de danser sur la musique qui réapparût. Ils formèrent ensuite une fil indienne avant de lever leur jambe gauche et leur jambe droite. Ils levèrent ensuite les deux bras pour les balançait de gauche à droite tout en dansant. La caméra recula légèrement pour laisser apparaître Un homme qui était en train de faire un salto arrière avant d'en faire un deuxième et un troisième tandis que les autres tournaient en rond. Collin se baissa ensuite pour sourire à la caméra laissant apparaître une chauve souris sur son épaule.

"Hey ne m'oubliez pas " Collin disait avant de reculer balançant son corps à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la fil indienne et se mît derrière Riley. La caméra recula encore et les filles ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en voyant tout le casting en train de danser sur tout le plateau chacun à leur manière. Wyatt fît tourner Elena qui rigola tout en dansant avec lui.

Bonnie quand à elle bougea en claquant des doigts, elle leva un pied et un autre en direction de Damon qui dansait comme elle. Les deux se regardèrent mort de rire avant de s'arrêter face à face laissant les autres dansaient. Damon posa sa main sur la nuque à Bonnie qui restait à sourire en le fixant. Il se pencha près de son visage avant de capturer ses lèvres. Elle ouvra ses lèvres en grand lui donnant entièrement accès. Elle mît son bras autour de son cou avant que Damon éloigne légèrement ses lèvres. Ils restèrent à se regarder intensément avant de se mettre à sourire et ce fût sur cette image que la caméra s'arrêta laissant apparaître une phrase.

**«Il n'est jamais trop tard pour vous fêter une très belle année à tous. Que cette année vous apporte du bonheur, nous espérons vous avoir offert ne serait-ce qu'un peu de notre bonheur comme vous nous l'apportez constamment«** L'écriture disait cachant légèrement la vue sur tous les danseurs et surtout Bonnie et Damon qui étaient en train de se fixer sourire aux lèvres. Kim, Donna et Alice restèrent sourire aux lèvres avant d'applaudir pressé de voir le nouvel épisode, même si ce n'était pas une promo, cela faisait plaisir.

« Moi je vous le dis, ils sortent ensemble dans la vrai vie « Kim disait en montrant Damon et Bonnie. Ses amis roulèrent des yeux ne préférant pas rebondir sur ça car Kim était parfois un peu trop accro à ce couple qu'elle ne voyait pas très clair.

_**I wanna move with you**_  
><em><strong>Can you move with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna groove with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you groove with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna boogie with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't no other man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who love you like I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you boogie with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna move with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you groove with me?<strong>_

**"Maintenant c'est à vous de danser avec nous "** Une voix disait derrière la caméra faisant sourire les filles qui se levèrent instinctivement pour danser n'importe comment. Elles rigolèrent car elles ne savaient pas du tout danser, mais elles s'en foutaient à ce moment là. Cela leur redonnait le sourire ne serait-ce que pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est ma manière de vous souhaiter une TRÈS BONNE ANNEE. Bonne Année à tous, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit moment de rien du tout. Le chapitre est en cours je vous rassure, je suis dessus.<strong>


	25. Le journal d'un vampire Part 1

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre est interdit pour tous les êtres fatigués, lessivés par leur journée, impatiente, occupés et incapable de tenir plus d'une journée sur une chaise à lire 110 000 mots. Oui je l'ai dit, ce chapitre a battu les records de tous mes autres chapitres. On devrait me féliciter. **

**Préparez-vous, c'est le blabla habituel. **

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va ? Que vous passez de bonne vacance. Bonne vacance à toutes. **

**Milles excuses ça va faire maintenant 1 ans que je n'ai rien posté de productif et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, vraiment désolée et pourtant vous allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je bosse presque tous les jours sur mes chapitres et c'est une horreur. Je suis entrée dans la vie active, j'ai dû chercher du boulot, puis une fois trouvé un, j'ai dû essayer de trouver du temps libre en plus du fait que je me suis mise à la conduite ce qui me prends pas mal de temps. Je ne regrette pas ma vie d'étudiante, uniquement les vacances qui me permettaient de pouvoir écrire (au lieu de réviser bien sûre lol ). C'est compliqué de tout concilié, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, je continue à écrire. **

**Ensuite les prochains chapitres vont être particuliers, je préfère vous dire de suite. Comme vous vous doutez, le dernier chapitre s'est fini avec trois grands thèmes comme je l'ai dit à la note d'auteur précédente, ce chapitre est sensé se décomposer en 3 grande parties :**

**1) - La Nouvelle Orléans **

**2) - L'enfer ce qui se traduit par Mystic Fall en plus général **

**3) - Puis l'illusion de Damon**

**Excepté qu'au sein de la Nouvelle Orléans, il y a plusieurs parties rendant très compliqué mon assemblage, rendant tout plus compliqué et je m'embrouille en essayant de m'expliquer ou plutôt de me justifier parce que je tiens à le faire. **

**Le chapitre que je vous offre aujourd'hui ne fait pas partie des parties ci-dessus énoncée. Il instaure les bases pour comprendre les futurs personnages et relations qui vont se jouer dans les prochains chapitres. Il ne sert pas à rien lol. **

**1) Je ne lis plus beaucoup de fictions, mais je sais que pas mal de gens ont fait des crossovers avec la Nouvelle Orléans. Rare celle qui m'ont fait sentir proche de la série. La plupart du temps, les personnages apparaissent brièvement et son très peu développés à mon goût. Ils sont là en tant qu'accessoire histoire de s'évader de Mystic Fall pendant un moment. **

**Sachez que ce n'est pas mon but, je veux et j'ai l'intention dans ce chapitre et la future partie créer une histoire propre aux personnages de la Nouvelle Orléans. Donc vous me connaissez, je n'écris pas pour ne rien dire excepté dans mes notes d'auteurs lol. **

** Qui dit crossovers, dit + personnages de The Originals, + de storyline à développer, + d'écriture pour mettre en place correctement ce crossover. Il faut qu'il soit cohérent et c'est le but recherché à l'heure actuelle. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance, il y a des personnages que je n'ai pas pris la peine de décrire (pour ceux qui connaissent pas la série comme ma sœur J )**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans The Originals, je ne regarde plus, (Grande déception) donc comme d'habitude c'est une fiction, tout a été changé. J'ai dû modifier en fonction de mon histoire. Les personnages ne seront pas forcément écrits de la même manière et les relations forcément. Vous vous doutez que Marcel et Klaus n'ont pas le même lien que celui de la série lol (logique je sais, mais j'ai besoin de le préciser). **

**2) A cet instant, je suis en train d'écrire la suite que je j'espère poster dans le mois. **

**Je prends le risque de m'engager et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ( je me fais des coups de flippes), fin août, mi-septembre il faut à tout prix que je finisses toutes ses parties (chacune de ses parties sont écrites, mais pas complète à cause de mon manque de concentration, une fois je fais l'illusion, une fois je fais Mystic Fall, une fois Nouvelle Orléans, je jongle et je pense que je vais essayer de faire dans l'ordre, de suivre mon plan de départ, de reprendre tout à zéro). Une part de moi espère que poster ce chapitre, me donnera un coup de pouce pour me dépêcher. **

**Pour ceux qui regardent des mangas, ce chapitre est une sorte de hors-série relié à l'histoire. Je l'ai fini il y a quelques semaines, mais je me tâtais à le poster parce que je voulais tout poster d'un coup, mais finalement c'est le moment d'en poster au moins un. Ce dernier étant détaché des autres, je pense que c'est le moment. **

**Tous ce que j'attends, c'est finir toutes ces parties, une fois toutes ces parties galères et horribles publiaient, je me sentirais libérée totalement libérée. Je pourrais me relâcher un peu plus et me permettre même de continuer à écrire l'amour n'a pas de date d'expiration. Cela fait officiellement 1 an que je n'ai rien posté dans cette fiction. **

**Et honnêtement, je l'ai toujours dit cette histoire n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant tout comme toi et moi : les deux faces d'une même pièce. Vous détrompez pas j'adore toutes mes fictions, mais j'ai ma favorite et A chacun son histoire reste ma favorite, elle demande beaucoup trop de boulot surtout en ce moment, mais j'adore la faire évoluer à chaque fois dans d'autres horizons, j'adore lire des commentaires que je sais que je ne trouverai jamais sur mes autres fictions. Donc là clairement je travaille 100% sur A chacun son histoire. Mille excuses pour ceux qui attendent l'autre avec impatience. **

**Vous pouvez ne pas comprendre, ne pas aimer, vous ennuyer et à ce stade, ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui importe est que j'estime ne pas l'avoir bâclé, que j'y ai mis mon temps et autant d'implication que les autres voire plus d'implication. J'ai eu beaucoup de doutes à l'idée de le poster, à l'idée de vous ennuyer, mais c'est une étape à franchir. J'en ai bavé vraiment bavé, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le boulot monstre que ça nécessite et c'est de ma faute totalement de ma faute parce que je suis vachement exigeante envers mes chapitres. Pourtant, je ne le suis pas dans la vie au contraire, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mon histoire j'ai besoin de minimum de cohérence. Je ne peux pas me résigner à faire abstraction de certains sentiments, ou de certains passages que j'estime nécessaire à la compréhension des personnages. Je me prends la tête à essayer d'être cohérente que s'en ait fatiguant et que je fatigue ma sœur qui n'a fait que réclamer la suite du chapitre précèdent. Alors voilà la suite. **

**A l'heure actuelle, je suis fatiguée, mais je souhaite vous l'offrir avant le week-end (pour ceux qui bossent). **

**Actualité série : Vu que ça fait 1 an et que je n'ai pas pu vous en parler, je me lance. La saison finale de TVD, what-s the fuck ? J'ai jamais vu une histoire aussi pété. Lorsque j'ai lu ce qui s'était passé, j'étais choquée et dégoutée, j'aurais préféré qu'Elena meure pour permettre à Damon de tourner la page au lieu de l'attendre 60 ans. Je ne crois pas que Bamon aura lieu, les producteurs semblent vraiment nous faire comprendre qu'il n'y aura rien entre eux, et personnellement je l'ai bien compris. **

**En ce moment, je suis à fond Teen Wolf c'est tout. **

**Remerciement : Je vous remercie toute infiniment. Voir que le dernier chapitre vous a autant marqué m'a vraiment touché alors un énorme merci de tout mon cœur à chacune d'entre vous. J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre à force et je suis vraiment contente à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaire de partager cette histoire avec vous. Quand je les lis, je me déteste moins de vous faire subir tout ça. **

**Conseils pour lire ce chapitre : Il y a une formation à suivre mdr. **

**- Il faut avoir du temps libre très important sachez-le. Au moins 2 jours.**

**- Il ne faut surtout pas être fatigué **

**- Il faut avoir de la patience (vous vous apprêtez à parcourir 110 000 mots pour rappel **

**- Il faut absolument avoir de quoi grignoter, de quoi boire (par contre, pour votre santé, évitez de manger trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé MDR) **

**- Laissez bien sûr votre impression sur le chapitre (pour mon plaisir perso)**

**Musique : **

**- - Fergie : A little Party never killed somebody **

**- - Ella Ederson : Yours **

**- - Hozier : Take me to church **

**- - Until The Ribbon Breaks : One Way or another **

**- - Cape Cub : Swim **

**- - One Republic : Something Gotta Gives **

**- - Sia : I'm in here**

**- - Alan Kuo : Ling**

**Le Ling Alan Kuo est une chanson taiwanaise, je n'ai jamais mis de chanson étrangère, c'est la première. Je souhaitais la partager avec vous car c'est une de mes chansons coup de cœur. Les paroles sont mignonnes, je vous invite à les regarder pour comprendre pourquoi je l'ai mise là à ce moment. Elle représente tous les hommes de cette fiction.**

**Ecriture/ Orthographe : J'en ai marre, mais le site risque de couper des phrases à cause de la longueur. J'ai galéré à modifier des éléments sur le site, il ramait à cause de mon document trop lourd malheureusement. L'orthographe ne comptait pas là-dessus comme d'habitude. Sure ça, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, je suis trop fatigué et j'en ai marre de parcourir ce document pour vérifier les fautes. La longueur ne me permet pas d'offrir parfois de la qualité au niveau d'écriture. Parfois, je suis ailleurs, ou je ne suis pas concentrée et je me retrouve à me tromper de prénoms, ou de dialogue alors comme d'habitude s'il vous plaît, faite semblant de ne rien voir. Merci d'avance J**

**Bon, arrêtons les bla bla j'ai fini, je me suis rattrapée pour les 1 an d'absence, je pense que j'ai tout dit au pire on va se revoir.**

**Flippe à l'idée de vous le publier, mais je me lance. Vous ne comprenez sûrement pas pourquoi je flippe, mais vous verrez en lisant. **

**Je prends une grande respiration et je mets publier. **

**Bonne Lecture à toutes ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Léo était en train de nettoyer les tables de son bar tout en écoutant les clients rigolaient et regardaient le match de football. Ils criaient tous agacés attirant le regard de Léo qui ne s'étonna pas en voyant leur équipe d'Italie perdre. <strong>

**« Les paris sont pris je vous signale « Léo disait ayant parié avec la plupart des hommes qui le fusillèrent du regard ayant marre que ce dernier ait constamment raison sur tous les matchs.**

**« Comment tu fais Vega ? Tu as un sixième sens ou quoi » Un homme disait en buvant sa bière.**

**« Qui sait « Léo se contenta de dire avant de tourner sa tête sur le côté en direction de Jess. Il soupira agacé en la voyant encore joué aux échecs au lieu de faire son boulot. **

**« Jess bouge ton cul, je ne te paye pas pour jouer au échec avec Roberto« Léo cria en regardant le vieux monsieur en face de Jess qui était agacé par son jeu. La sœur de Léo détourna son regard en direction de Léo tout en souriant **

**« Il faudrait déjà que tu me payes « Elle cria attirant le rire de tous les hommes. **

**« Et que tu embauches du monde, mais comme Monsieur est radin « Elle continua **

**« Je ne suis pas radin » Il cria avant d'entendre des chuchotements de la part de ses clients.**

**« Je ne suis pas radin, et chère sœur je te payerai si tu travaillais au lieu de te pavaner ici » **

**Jess roula des yeux agacé avant de détourner son regard pour regarder le jeu. Elle fronça les sourcils dès lors qu'elle remarqua que le jeu d'échec semblait différent. Elle leva la tête tout en souriant pour admirer les yeux marron du vieux monsieur en face d'elle.**

**« Ho Roberto, ce n'est pas malin de tricher tu sais ça « **

**« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles « Il répondit faisant mine de ne pas comprendre jusqu'à que Jess remette tous les pions à leur places sous les yeux d'un Roberto qui écarquilla les yeux en grand.**

**« Comment tu fais ça ? » Il demanda n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle se souvenait toujours de tout.**

**« Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas me berner et pourtant tu as essayé alors « Elle disait en tendant sa main en direction de Roberto sous les yeux d'un Léo qui ne comprenait pas ce que Jess faisait. **

**« Mon pourboire « Elle continua attirant l'agacement de Roberto. Ce dernier sortît un billet de 50 pour le poser dans la main de Jess. Cette dernière mît ensuite le billet dans son soutien-gorge sous les yeux admiratifs du monsieur. **

**« Épouse-moi « Il se mît à dire en admirant la poitrine généreuse de Jess. Cette dernière se leva avant de poser un bisou sur le crâne chauve du vieux monsieur. **

**« Tu sais bien que tu es trop canon pour moi « Elle répondit attirant le rire de tout le monde. Jess se retourna ensuite pour regarder tous les hommes.**

**« Dite messieurs, un jour faudrait envisager d'arrêter de venir ici et de s'occuper de vos femmes adorées » Jess déclara subitement les mains sur sa taille, mais personne ne l'écoutait trop préoccupé par le match. Ils se levèrent tous ensuite tout en hurlant **

**« Mais Merde, il y a corner là « Ils crièrent faisant tellement de boucan qu'ils n'entendirent pas la sonnette de la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Bonnie.**

**Cette dernière restait à admirer la foule étonnée par le monde. Elle zyeuta de gauche à droite avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Léo. **

**Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la réalisation qu'elle avait totalement oublié à quel point il lui ressemblait. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle en perdit tous mots et tous mouvements, incapable de lui faire part de sa présence. **

**Léo soupirait tout en passant un coup de chiffon sur la table la tête baissé totalement concentré ne voyant pas la femme en face de lui devant la porte, trop omnibulé à se dire qu'il était en train de faire le boulot de sa sœur, qu'elle pourrait quand même faire semblant de travailler, mais non bien sûre, c'était tout elle ça. **

**Bonnie se réveilla subitement de ses pensées réalisant qu'elle devait se sortir cette pensée dans sa tête, qu'elle devait faire abstraction de sa ressemblance et agir normalement. Elle allait s'avancer et appelait Léo par son nom, mais à la place elle sursauta de surprise en entendant la voix de ce dernier hurlait. **

**« Jess, je vais te tuer, ce n'est pas à moi de nettoyer les conneries alors bouge ton c » Léo s'arrêta subitement après avoir levé la tête en direction de Bonnie. Il ferma de suite la bouche ayant reconnu Bonnie ce qui rassura cette dernière qu'il semble ce souvenir d'elle. **

**Bonnie le salua légèrement de la main essayant de détendre la tension apparût entre eux deux. **

**« Tu te souviens de moi ? » Elle demanda timidement d'une voix douce imperceptible pour un humain à cause des hommes qui hurlaient encore. **

**Léo s'étonna par sa question, se souvenir d'elle ? Oui bien sûre se disait-il, c'était la copine de Damon. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois très brièvement, c'était la première et étrangement il pensait que cela serait la dernière fois.**

**Il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles même lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler, il n'avait pas pris la peine de débarquer à Mystic Fall après que Stefan soit venu jusqu'ici pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle et étrangement en voyant Bonnie en face de lui, il avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il avait vécu des mois plus tôt avec Stefan. **

_**« Oh c'est bon, je descends « Léo disait agacé en descendant les escaliers étroit de son appartement. Il arriva au bar avant de se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. **_

_**« C'est fermé, alors arrê » Léo ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant Stefan Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore alors là qui aurait cru se disait Léo qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, de longues années. **_

_**« Stefan Salvatore » Léo avoua en souriant à un Stefan qui ne lui répondit pas son sourire. Léo perdît très vite le sien avant de regarder le dos de Stefan pour voir un sac à dos. Il allait parler, mais Stefan parla.**_

_**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire et la seule personne que j'ai pensé à aller voir est toi » Stefan avoua surprenant Léo qui pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

_**Stefan restait à fixer Léo sans rien dire ayant eu l'espoir en venant ici, de ne pas ressentir l'absence de Damon. Peut-être qu'ici, il aurait l'impression que son absence était un mauvais rêve. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir se réveiller. Réveiller de cette réalité insupportable. Le manoir était devenu insupportable, tout était là, tout était oppressant, la solitude était oppressante. **_

_**Léo esquissa un léger sourire mal à l'aise n'aimant pas la sensation qu'il avait, une mauvaise sensation, une très mauvaise sensation d'autant plus en voyant les larmes de Stefan au coin de ses yeux, des larmes qui visiblement n'arrivaient pas à s'éteindre. **_

_**« Je sais que tu l'as hait toi aussi, que Damon et toi vous êtes jamais réconciliés après ce qu'il t'a fait et que « Il s'arrêta se sentant étouffé par la réalisation qu'il n'était plus là. Une absence que Léo pouvait voir à travers ses yeux. **_

_**Léo ouvra les yeux en grand ayant peur d'avoir la réponse, alors il parla.**_

_**« Où est Damon ? » Léo demanda seulement se doutant que si Stefan était venu le voir, c'était en rapport à Damon. Ils n'avaient jamais été relié eux d'eux seul Damon avait été le lien entre eux. Stefan ne dît rien troublant Léo qui répéta sa phrase **_

_**« Où est Damon, Stefan ? » Léo répéta en montant le ton ne comprenant pas pourquoi son petit-frère était là. S'il était là c'était que quelque chose…**_

_**« Damon est mort Léo « Stefan disait paralysant Léo de tous actes et pensées. Il restait à fixer Stefan ne montrant aucune expression. Il restait à analyser les yeux de Stefan essayant de trouver une supercherie, d'obtenir un sourire lui disant que c'était une blague, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le visage décomposé de Stefan. **_

_**Les yeux de Léo s'écarquillèrent petit à petit à la réalisation que Stefan Salvatore ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ouvra la bouche ensuite ne pouvant cacher son effroi tout en écoutant Stefan. **_

_**« J'ai perdu mon frère Léo « Stefan continua attirant la réaction de Léo qui trouva comme seul réflexe à ce moment d'enlacer fortement Stefan mettant un bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Il restait à fixer en face de lui sous le choc ne pouvant trouver les mots car aucun mots ne venaient à cet instant, seul l'image de tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec Damon venaient. Stefan agrippa l'épaule de Léo avant de pleurer. **_

_**« J'ai perdu mon frère Léo « Stefan répéta sous le choc attirant encore plus le choque de Léo qui réalisa que lui-même, à cette simple réalisation, arrivait à ressentir le vide laissé par Damon. Comment était-ce possible alors que cela faisait des années que Damon et lui n'avaient plus été aussi proches qu'avant. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi loin que Damon pouvait lui faire ressentir ce vide en un instant.**_

_**« Et je ne sais pas quoi faire « Stefan continua pensant au fait que Bonnie était dans le coma, que Damon n'était plus là et qu'il était incapable de vivre dans le manoir récemment sans se sentir étouffé. Tout Mystic Fall était en train de l'étouffer et la seule personne à qui il avait pensé était le meilleur ami de Damon car peu importe les différents que Léo et Damon avaient eu dans le passé, Léo restait une partie de Damon comme Damon restait une partie de lui et c'était à ce moment-là que Léo le réalisa. **_

_**Une réalisation que le fît verser une larme en l'honneur de tous ce que Damon et lui avaient été. **_

**Léo se réveilla de ses pensées subitement en entendant les cris de ses clients. Il retrouva sa vue sur Bonnie qui attendait au loin qu'il lui réponde, qu'il s'avance, qu'il montre qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Bien sûre qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Comment oubliait la femme qui avait métamorphosé Damon Salvatore en quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être, en un homme que Léo n'aurait jamais cru voir. **

**Il s'avança légèrement tout en mettant son torchon sur son épaule. **

**« Ça fait longtemps « Léo disait seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas confirmant à son tour que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas revu Léo et Jess. Une éternité oui. Toute cette période lui paraissait être une éternité, le peu d'éternité qu'elle avait réussi à avoir avec Damon. **

**Les deux restèrent à se fixer ayant totalement occulté le reste de la salle. **

**« Je peux te parler en privé « Bonnie demanda subitement tout en admirant les yeux verts de l'ami de Damon. Il se contenta du silence un long moment ne comprenant pas la présence de la petite-amie de Damon parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle était sa petite amie pour Léo tandis que pour Bonnie il n'était que l'ami de Damon, mise à part pour Damon il n'était rien l'un pour l'autre. Léo détourna son regard en direction de Jess qui était en train de regarder le match avec les hommes ignorant encore les ordres de Léo comme elle adorait le faire. **

**« Jess » Léo cria attirant l'attention de Jess qui tourna sa tête. Elle se montra étonnée en voyant Bonnie derrière Léo qui la salua. **

**« Prend le relais tu veux bien, on est en haut « Léo se contenta de dire avant de tourner son attention vers Bonnie.**

**« Suis-moi « Il continua avant d'avancer tout droit sous les yeux de Jess et des hommes qui ne détachèrent pas les yeux de Bonnie. Cette dernière se sentît observer, scruter pouvant entendre des sifflements de la part des hommes. Jess roula des yeux ayant l'habitude d'être malheureusement entouré d'hommes qui ne voyaient qu'une seule idée au fait qu'une fille mon dans l'appartement de Léo qui était au-dessus du bar. **

**« Léo nous avait caché qu'il avait une copine, quel coquin » Un homme disait en buvant sa bière à une Jess qui restait déstabilisée par la présence de Bonnie. **

**Léo s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir qui menait aux toilettes pour ouvrir une porte invitant Bonnie à entrer en première ce qu'elle fît. Elle monta les escaliers suivît du vampire qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui voulant éviter qu'on les dérange. **

**« Attention, les escaliers sont sensibles et étroit comme tu peux le sentir « Léo disait attirant un sourire de Bonnie qui ouvra une seconde porte pour entrer. Elle monta la dernière marche et entra étonné en voyant l'immense espace en face d'elle. **

**« C'est vraiment sympa chez toi » Bonnie disait à un Léo qui s'était arrêté à côté d'elle. Cette dernière restait à admirer l'immense espace constitué du côté gauche de la chambre de Léo, de l'autre côté de la cuisine et au milieu un grand espace avec son canapé, sa télé. Il avait la même superficie qu'en bas c'était impressionnant. Léo se dirigea vers sa cuisine laissant Bonnie admirer la bé vitré en face d'elle guidé par une marche pour admirer la vue. **

**« Je te sers quelque chose « Il demanda. Bonnie détourna son regard en direction de Léo qui était en train de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Elle resta paralysée un long moment ce que Léo remarqua par son silence. Il se retourna derrière le bar pour la regarder, mais Bonnie restait paralysée à le fixer, une fixation due encore une fois à sa ressemblance avec lui. **

**« Je te sers quelque chose « Léo répéta. Bonnie sursauta légèrement montrant à Léo qu'elle était ailleurs puis parla. **

**« Un chocolat chaud « Bonnie répondit subitement attirant un sourire de la part de Léo.**

**« Un chocolat chaud ? » Il répéta s'attendant plus à ce qu'elle lui demande un verre d'eau ou une bière ce qu'il précisa.**

**« Je m'attendais plus à un verre d'eau, ou de l'alcool « Il continua attirant un sourire de Bonnie qui se rendît compte que sa demande était bizarre, mais étrangement sa voix était sortie sans qu'elle en est le contrôle. Elle avait eu envie d'un chocolat chaud. **

**« Bien, une bière « Elle disait sous le sourire de Léo qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite **

**« Non non va pour un chocolat chaud, je dois avoir ça quelque part « Il répondit attirant le sourire de Bonnie **

**« Laisse tombé, je n'ai pas envie de te dérang » Elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Léo qui mît sa main lui faisant comprendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se retourna encore une fois se mettant dos à Bonnie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. **

**« Grâce à toi je viens de découvrir que j'avais des dosettes de chocolat et que ma machine à café en faisait « Il disait honnêtement**

**« Pour un barman c'est étrange de découvrir ça maintenant « Bonnie disait attirant le sourire de Léo. **

**« Disons que je sers plus d'alcool que du chocolats » Il continua avant de se retourner vers Bonnie. Il montra sa table en bois du doigt**

**« Installe toi va y » Il disait invitant Bonnie à faire comme chez elle. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la table avant de s'asseoir. Elle leva ensuite la tête en direction de Léo qui était en train de chercher du sucre. Elle esquissa un sourire tout en l'admirant n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de lui, ce qu'elle ne fît pas. Elle restait à observer chacun de ses mouvements en détail omnibulé jusqu'à que Léo s'approche d'elle avec un plateau dans les mains. **

**Il posa un dessous de tasse avant de poser la tasse à Bonnie tandis que lui se prît une bière. Il posa le plateau sur le côté **

**« Si tu veux du sucre » Il continua avant de s'asseoir avec sa bière. Il ouvra d'une main n'ayant pas besoin d'un décapsuleur. Il leva sa bière **

**« Bon chocolat « Il continua en souriant faisant rire Bonnie.**

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'adore le chocolat « Bonnie disait ayant l'habitude d'être charrié à cause de ça. Damon aussi avait l'habitude de l'embêtait avec ça. Ils restèrent à sourire un long moment avant que Léo parle tout en croisant ses jambes. **

**« Tu es venu en avion ? » Il demanda. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite **

**« Non, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs « Bonnie avoua à un Léo qui comprît alors qu'elle avait fait ça expressément pour le voir. **

**« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas venu en touriste « Il continua tout en admirant la sorcière avalait son chocolat. Bonnie enleva ses mains de sa tasse avant de fixer Léo qui attendait qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle était là ? Pourquoi elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. **

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide » Bonnie avoua subitement attirant le froncement de sourcil de Léo qui ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait l'aider, mais Bonnie précisa. **

**« J'ai entendu dire que tu récupérais des choses » Elle continua attirant les grands yeux de Léo qui comprît qui avait dû lui dire. Il hocha la tête confirmant **

**« C'est rare maintenant que j'ai le bar, mais c'est un service en plus que j'offre, ça peut passer à du simple objet à un ancien amour et les anciens amours c'est plus récurent qu'on ne le pense « Il continua perçant Bonnie de ses yeux vert qui avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. **

**« Tu continues alors ? Tu fais toujours ça « Bonnie demanda. **

**Léo restait immobile sans rien dire avant de se décider à répondre.**

**« Je suis un accro, je n'arrive pas à décrocher « Il révéla. **

**« C'est ce que Damon m'avait dit « Elle avoua avant de se montrer confuse réalisant qu'elle avait dit son prénom à voix haute. Elle se trouva bizarre ce que Léo remarqua, mais cela ne l'invita pas à changer de sujet au contraire.**

**« Il t'a dit ça ? Quoi d'autres a-t'il dit à propos de moi « Il demanda surprenant Bonnie qui restait à le fixer. Surprise elle était parce que Léo parlait de Damon enfin donnait l'impression que Damon était toujours là dans sa manière de parler aussi naturellement de lui. Elle resta paralysée avant de parler **

**« Il m'a juste dit que ton besoin de trouver les choses était obsessionnel et qu'un jour ça te rendra fou « Elle avoua à un Léo qui rigola. **

**« C'est ironique venant de sa part « Léo se contenta de dire troublant Bonnie qui allait continuer, mais Léo parla.**

**« Que veux-tu que je trouve ? » Léo demanda directement allant droit au but. Il bu sa bière tout en admirant la sorcière qui à son dire décida d'être directe. **

**« Un moyen de communiquer avec les sorcières et les gardianes. J'ai recherché des informations à l'université de Duke, mais toutes les informations qu'Alaric et Damon avaient trouvé ont toute miraculeusement disparu ce qui me paraît être un coup des sorcières « Elle avoua donnant son avis à un Léo qui restait à l'admirer. **

**Il resta à l'admirer troublant Bonnie qui se demandait à quoi il pensait.**

**« Pourquoi voudrais-tu communiquer avec elle ? » Il demanda forçant Bonnie à être honnête avec lui. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.**

**« Damon « Bonnie continua avant de se poser contre le dossier de sa chaise.**

**« Pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là « Elle continua à un Léo qui appréciait son honnêteté. Bonnie haussa les épaules **

**« J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi lui, sur vous tous, pourquoi lui ? » Bonnie continua. Léo restait à la fixer comprenant tout à fait.**

**« Tu en as parlé avec des sorcières ? » Il demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête **

**« Les sorcières d'en haut « Bonnie disait en pointant le plafond de son doigt **

**« Refuse de me parler, j'ai essayé les sorts, incantations, invocations, silence totale « Bonnie déclara avant de poser ses mains sur la tasse tout en admirant Léo de ses yeux verts. **

**« Et je me suis rappelé de Damon parlant de toi c'est pourquoi je suis là « Elle continua **

**« Et avant de dire non, je peux te payer « Elle disait attirant un sourire de Léo qui restait à l'admirer. **

**« Vraiment « Il répondit sourire aux lèvres faisant sourire Bonnie. Elle hocha la tête **

**« Il m'a dit que tu aimais aussi l'argent « Bonnie continua faisant rire Léo qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite **

**« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'est mis encore une fois en valeur me dévalorisant « **

**« Parce que c'est ce que Damon Salvatore fait « Bonnie disait. Léo et elle restèrent à se fixer avant que Léo parle **

**« Il a sûrement oublié de te dire que j'aide souvent gratuitement les jolies filles « Il continua ne pouvant que faire sourire Bonnie. Léo et elle ne dirent rien avant qu'il brise le silence. **

**« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à tes questions, je la contacterai et je te contacterai après « Léo disait surprenant Bonnie qu'il soit aussi réactif. Elle hocha la tête **

**« Merci « Elle disait. Léo secoua la tête de gauche à droite **

**« Par contre, tu devrais savoir quelque chose « Léo continua troublant Bonnie. Il décroisa les jambes avant de s'approcher légèrement **

**« Je suis incapable de trouver les morts, c'est au-delà de mes capacités « Léo disait honnêtement à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pourquoi il lui disait ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le téléphone de Léo sonna. Ce dernier se leva instinctivement pour se diriger vers l'entrée et répondre au téléphone tandis que Bonnie regardait les alentours. Elle se releva pour ensuite se diriger vers l'immense bé vitré qui était précédé d'une marche sur laquelle elle monta pour admirer la vue. Elle s'arrêta et resta à fixer la fontaine et l'espace en face d'elle ne voyant pas Léo qui était en train de l'admirer tout en parlant Italien avec quelqu'un. Il raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes avant de s'approcher délicatement faisant face au dos de Bonnie. Cette dernière, restant captivée par l'espace qu'elle pouvait apercevoir devant le bar de Léo, un espace qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Léo ouvra la bouche réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de venir à Mystic Fall même lors de l'enterrement. **

**« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là « Léo se mit à dire honnêtement surprenant Bonnie qui se retourna pour le regarder ne s'attendant pas à des désolés de sa part, il n'avait pas à s'excuser. **

**« Stefan est venu, mais les enterrements ce n'est pas mon truc et les retrouvailles non plus, je ne voulais pas être décalé par rapport à vous « Il avoua troublant la petite amie de Damon qui croisa les bras.**

**« Décalé pourquoi ça « Elle avoua à un Léo qui restait à la fixer comprenant que Damon ne lui avait rien dit. Léo resta à ne rien dire, il s'approcha de la table pour récupérer sa bière sous les yeux d'une Bonnie qui attendait qu'il dise plus, mais il ne dit rien. Léo finit sa bière tout en admirant Bonnie qui restait à l'admirer pensant aux mots de Stefan qui avait laissé supposer que Léo n'était pas venu en raison de leur historique ensemble, un historique qu'elle n'avait jamais su.**

**Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois à Damon ce qui s'était passé entre Léo et lui, mais Damon n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre. « **_**C'est de l'histoire ancienne »**_** était tous ce qu'il disait à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le prénom de Léo. Il utilisait cette expression à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de son passé loin d'être glorieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache des choses qu'il avait faite, qu'il regrettait d'avoir faite, qu'elle sache qui il avait été. **

**« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? « Elle demanda comprenant qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas à propos de Damon. Léo arrêta de boire avant de sourire. **

**« C'est de l'histoire ancienne « Léo répondit surprenant Bonnie qu'il lui dise exactement ce que Damon s'amusait à lui dire. Bonnie esquissa un sourire **

**« C'est exactement ce que Damon me disait à chaque fois que je demandais ce qui s'était passé entre vous, mais on ne dirait pas lorsque j'entends vos réponses « Léo ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit enfin pas ce que Bonnie voulait entendre. **

**« J'ai vu « Léo se mît à dire avant de se poser sur sa chaise face à Bonnie. Cette dernière s'assît sur la marche tout en regardant Léo qui restait assis à tenir sa bière. **

**« J'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait « Léo se mît à dire surprenant Bonnie**

**« Et celle que tu as de le regarder même maintenant « Léo continua admirant les yeux de Bonnie qui pouvait se souvenir en cette simple phrase de tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Damon et de tous ceux qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de lui. Elle s'était sentie aimé, il s'était senti aimé, et c'était tous ce qui leur avait importé à l'époque, mais c'était bien avant toute cette merde, toute cette tragédie, toute cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait par son absence. L'absence était la chose la plus dure. Il était dure pour elle de réaliser que peu importe où elle irait, où elle serait, elle sentirait son absence parce qu'il avait été entièrement présent dans sa vie, dans sa vie entière. **

**« Et je ne veux pas que tu le vois autrement que ce qu'il t'a montré, le connaissant il ne t'a pas parlé de nous parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu le vois autrement que ce qu'il a été avec toi » Il avoua attirant un sourire de Bonnie qui avait l'impression d'entendre Damon. Elle avait déjà vu un côté sombre et pourtant lorsqu'elle essayait de se souvenir, elle n'arrivait plus trop habitué à avoir vu le côté plus doux de Damon Salvatore. **

**« Et je vais te répondre ce que je lui ai toujours dit « Bonnie se mît à dire en fixant Léo**

**« Je ne m'en soucie pas sinon je ne serais pas allée jusque-là avec lui » Elle disait en souriant ne voyant que ses souvenirs avec lui dans ses yeux. Elle haussa les épaules**

**« Et je ne ressentirais pas « Elle laissa une pause se doutant que Léo ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas uniquement Léo, personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne même ceux qui prétendaient comprendre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle, de son corps, de son esprit, de sa vie entière. Elle sentait le gouffre qu'il avait créé en elle. **

**« Ce que je ressens actuellement « Elle continua ne pouvant décrire avec des mots ce qu'elle ressentait parce que cela dépassait tout mots et tout entendement. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre parce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas comment l'amour pouvait blesser autant. Dire qu'il y avait des années, il était impensable pour elle que l'amour puisse autant faire mal. **

**« Je ne veux pas être celui qui te raconte une partie de notre histoire alors qu'il ne le ferait pas. S'il ne t'a rien dit c'est pour une r »Bonnie parla coupant subitement Léo **

**« Peux-tu juste « Elle se mît à dire en montant le ton surprenant Léo que sa voix douce puisse porter autant. Bonnie se ressaisit se rendant compte qu'elle venait de monter le ton, oui elle avait, parce qu'elle en avait marre d'avoir l'impression d'avoir Damon en face d'elle. Il parlait comme lui, il ressemblait à lui et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. **

**« Arrêter d'agir comme lui, arrêter de lui ressembler et être toi » Bonnie continua calmement à un Léo qui ne dît rien. **

**« Tu lui ressembles déjà physiquement, je n'ai pas besoin que tu lui ressembles mentalement « Bonnie continua évitant de regarder Léo. Elle avait un peu honte d'admettre que Léo la perturbait depuis tous ce temps. **

**Elle s'en voulait de s'emportait, mais il devait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver une sorte de connexion avec Damon, une connexion qu'elle n'avait plus et qu'elle n'aurait plus la chance d'avoir alors si Léo pouvait être cet intermédiaire, elle apprécierait. **

**Elle avait besoin que Léo lui parle du Damon qu'il avait connu pour qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir ce plus, de pouvoir se dire je le connais mieux que quiconque parce qu'en réalité là maintenant, depuis sa mort, elle avait l'impression de n'être rien du tout, de n'avoir rien été à force que les souvenirs disparaissent de sa mémoire, à force de laisser le temps faire les choses. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle avait été quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, elle avait besoin de se rassurer en se disant que leur histoire n'avait pas été qu'un ramassis de tristesse, mais qu'elle avait été aussi faite de changement et d'espoir pour eux. Après tout, qui aurait cru il y avait des années de ça qu'eux deux irait jusque-là et qu'elle pleurerait Damon Salvatore. **

**Léo hocha la tête avant de soupirer comprenant que la femme en face d'elle semblait être bornée et têtue. A croire qu'elle n'était pas venu que pour son aide ce qu'il en doutait en la voyant.**

**« Tu veux une bière parce que ça sera long ? Ou un chocolat « Il demanda en souriant attirant la surprise de Bonnie. Cette dernière restait à ne rien dire un moment avant de parler **

**« Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une bière non « Elle disait à un Léo qui esquissa un sourire. Il se releva ensuite pour disparaître de la vue de Bonnie qui restait à fixer en face d'elle appréciant l'idée que Léo lui parle de Damon Elle voulait se sentir proche de lui, encore plus proche de lui. Elle se ressaisit en voyant Léo s'approchait d'elle pour lui passer une bière déjà décapsulé. Bonnie prît la bière avant de regarder Léo se remettre à sa place. **

**« Lorsque Damon m'a appelé pour que je prépare sa maison, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis milieu des années 50 » Léo avoua sous le regard étonné de Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se soient autant peu vu. **

**« Pour moi Damon Salvatore était mort depuis « Léo avoua avant de boire sous les yeux d'une Bonnie qui pouvait voir dans les yeux de Léo que le passé était en train de le rattraper. **

**« Je l'ai rencontré en 1900 je crois, oui vers ces année-là, il m'a engagé pour l'aider à trouver « Il s'arrêta en souriant, mais Bonnie comprît **

**« Katherine « Léo hocha la tête tout en rigolant **

**« L'amour de sa vie pour qui il est mort pour enfin bref, tu vois le topo « Il disait attirant un sourire de Bonnie qui hocha la tête sachant très bien que Damon avait aimé Katherine comme un fou au point de s'en rendre malade. **

**« Vous êtes resté plus de 50 ans ensemble ? » Bonnie disait étonné à un Léo qui hocha la tête tout en souriant. Pour Bonnie cela paraissait être une éternité, mais pour des vampires, les années étaient perçus différemment, 50 ans ce n'était rien. **

**« 50 ans de pure plaisir et insouciance « Il continua sous les yeux d'une Bonnie qui se sentît obligé de reposer la question se montrant de plus en plus curieuse. **

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle demanda **

**« On est arrivé à la Nouvelle Orléans « Il disait troublant Bonnie. **

**« A l'époque les noirs luttaient contre la ségrégation » Il continua à une Bonnie qui restait bien attentive à Léo. **

**« Mais il y avait un endroit appelé l'abattoir « Léo avoua en souriant ne pouvant que sourire en pensant à cet endroit joyeux, mais qui avait attiré beaucoup d'emmerdes aux vampires dans ses souvenirs. **

**« L'endroit où tous les gens peu importe de couleurs étaient acceptés, un endroit où toutes les créatures surnaturels peu importe leurs race étaient acceptés. A chaque soirée, tout le monde se regroupait juste pour faire la fête « Léo continua se plongeant dans le passé plongeant Bonnie avec lui. **

**Fergie : A little party never killed nobody**

_**Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi, bébé**_**  
><strong>_**Soit tu es mien, soit tu ne l'es pas**_**  
><strong>_**Il faut se décider, mon bébé**_**  
><strong>_**Ici et maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_**  
><strong>_**Alors on va danser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe**_**  
><strong>_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_**  
><strong>_**Ici et maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_

« Vous vous ressemblez « Le photographe hurla parmi tout le bruit créait par la musique, les voix. La plupart des personnes n'essayaient pas de communiquer une fois à l'abattoir trop obnubilé par le décor, les danseuses tout autour des balcons qui s'amusaient à faire semblant de tomber dans le vide parmi la foule tout en faisant des acrobaties attirant le spectacle. Léo tapota l'épaule de Damon en souriant

« On est des frères de sang » Léo déclara au photographe. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de parler.

« Revenez demain, je vous donnerai la photo » Il déclara aux deux vampires qui hochèrent la tête ensemble avant de le voir s'éloigner. Une fois parti, Léo se retourna vers Damon confus en voyant ce dernier regardait les alentours.

« Hey Damon relaxe, ce soir c'est la fête « Léo disait confus ayant remarqué que Damon avait l'air suspicieux de tout. Damon fît une grimace d'agacement tout en admirant la foule de monde dansait.

« Je t'ai dit Léo que je ne voulais pas venir dans cette ville, et tu m'as forcé alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois heureux d'être là » Damon disait tout en grimaçant attirant le roulement de yeux de son ami.

« Si tu veux être ennuyant ce soir, alors va y moi je vais boire du sang, danser et faire la fête « Léo disait avant de se diriger vers une jeune femme brune aux yeux claires qui sourît en voyant Léo s'approchait d'elle. Il lui prît la main avant de la faire tourner profitant de la soirée pour s'amuser. Contrairement à Damon Salvatore, il était là aussi pour s'amuser et découvrir cet endroit dont il avait entendu beaucoup parlé dans tout le globe.

Damon esquissa un sourire en voyant tout le monde dansait avant d'admirer les alentours pour voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de gardes vampires qui gardaient ces lieux. Ils se postaient en haut derrière les danseuses pour à la fois les protéger et protéger ses lieux. Toutes les danseuses descendirent le long de ruban en même temps avant de remonter ne pouvant que faire halluciner les humains qui venaient de rentrer. C'était vraiment bien organisé se disait Damon sachant que tous les humains entrant dans l'abattoir était conditionnés à oublier. A oublier qu'en plus d'être là pour s'amuser, les vampires se servaient d'eux comme poche de sang.

Damon détourna ensuite son regard en direction de Léo qui avait ses mains posées sur la taille de la jeune femme sous les yeux de Damon. Ce dernier prît une coupe de champagne à la serveuse qui se pavanait avec des plateaux de champagnes. Il bu d'une traite tout en admirant son ami avant de se diriger en sa direction. Il s'arrêta derrière la fille qui dansait avec Léo. Cette dernière sourît en sentant le corps de Damon derrière elle tandis qu'elle regardait Léo.

**Au fond les voyages autour du monde me manquent**_**  
><strong>_**Ils ne veulent rien dire quand je suis toute seule**_**  
><strong>_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_**  
><strong>_**Alors on va danser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe**_**  
><strong>_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_**  
><strong>_**Ici et maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_**  
><strong>_**Alors on va danser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe**_**  
><strong>_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_**  
><strong>_**Ici et maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on a**

« ça ne te dérange pas si mon ami nous rejoint « Léo disait à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête comme tous les autres humains qui étaient hypnotisés à oublier la soirée une fois les portes de sortie franchies. C'était l'occasion pour les vampires de se nourrir de tous les humains consentant enfin presque, sans les tuer, un pacte que la propriétaire de ces lieux avaient fait avec le gouverneur.

« Au contraire » Elle disait en sentant la caresse de sa main sur son cou. Elle pencha son cou laissant dévoiler sa nuque tandis que Léo approchait ses lèvres du côté droit de son cou attirant un gémissement de la jeune femme. Damon et Léo sourirent en même temps lèvres posé sur une partie du cou de la jeune femme.

« Tu sens bon « Damon disait tout en laissant apparaître ses yeux de vampires en même temps que Léo. Il encra délicatement ses canines forçant la femme à ouvrir sa bouche et ses yeux en grand d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentît les canines de Léo lui encraient le côté droit de son cou. Les deux vampires restèrent à se nourrir d'elle la vidant totalement de son sang. Damon et Léo retirèrent en même temps leur lèvre contraint de suivre la politique de la maison, si jamais quelqu'un mourrait, ils mourraient aussi alors il préférait éviter de contrarier les propriétaires. Les deux vampires reprirent leur souffle ne pouvant se passer de la sensation du sang humain traversait leur gorge. Léo rattrapa la femme avant de mordre dans son poignet pour la soigner sous les yeux d'un Damon qui restait à essayer de se remettre de la sensation de bienêtre qui était en train de s'emparer de lui.

Il pouvait voir les vampires du balcon le regardaient pour s'assurer qu'il respecte la politique de la maison. Damon se contenta de les saluer leur faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient l'intention de suivre leur politiques Léo et lui, une salutation à laquelle ils répondirent par un hochement de tête.

**« On était dans notre monde ignorant les problèmes politiques ou d'alliance « Léo disait sachant qu'à cette même période, la Nouvelle Orléans avait été perturbé par l'histoire. **

« On ne veut pas des négros ici » Les manifestants blancs crièrent à l'unisson traversant les rues de la nouvelle Orléans.

« Protégeons nos droits, protégeons nos lieux, nos enfants et gardons les séparé « Ils crièrent tous à l'unisson tout en se promenant dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans sous les yeux de la plupart des passants.

« Protégeons nos enfants vraiment « Une femme disait en marchant sur le trottoir avec un ami à elle. Elle regarda les manifestants tout comme son ami.

« Les protéger de quoi « Elle continua troublé par les propos de la plupart des blancs d'ici. Des propos qui contrairement à la femme châtains aux yeux marrons ne choquaient pas son amie blonds aux yeux bleus qui admirait la scène.

« Les protéger du mélange « Misha disait en regardant son amie dans les yeux. Elle haussa les épaules

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le mélange peut être un danger » Elle demanda. Son amie haussa les épaules

« Évite de tenir ce genre de discours ici Élisabeth, tu es la fille du gouverneur, alors évite de défendre ces gens » Il disait à cette dernière qui hocha la tête se doutant que son avis ne serait pas apprécier venant de ses proches.

_**Tout ce qu'on a, tout ce qu'on a, tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Tout ce qu'on a, tout ce qu'on a, tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Je suis fier de ce que tu as construit, regarde autour de toi**_**  
><strong>_**Tout le monde est debout**_**  
><strong>_**Avec un verre à la main**_**  
><strong>_**La pièce est en folie**_**  
><strong>_**Au bout de la nuit, tu trouveras peut-être l'amour**_**  
><strong>_**Des discussions superficielles sur ce qu'ils ont**_**  
><strong>_**Et ma bonne réputation me fait marquer des points**_**  
><strong>_**À la fête de l'année, je suis un plan en or**_**  
><strong>_**Si tu arrives à me faire grimper dans ton lit**_

« Ces gens « Ils entendirent subitement derrière eux. Misha et Élisabeth se retournèrent subitement entendant la jeune femme avec des longs cheveux blond raide qui descendait jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle portait une robe noire avec des points blancs qu'elle attachait grâce à un nœud autour de son cou. Misha et Élisabeth restèrent à fixer les yeux verts de cette dernière avant que celle-ci parle.

« Que signifie ces gens ? » Elle demanda en regardant l'homme en costard. Misha se ressaisit.

« Les noirs, ces mêmes noirs que vous autorisez dans vos soirées « Il disait pouvant sentir la main d'Élisabeth lui serrait fortement le bras. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'emporte pas comme tous les autres hommes blancs adoraient s'emporté contre elle la considérant comme une blanche qui aidait ces noirs voilà comment la plupart des blancs de la Nouvelle Orléans la voyait. Elle les aidait en les autorisant à ces soirées, elle les aidait en les autorisant à travailler dans son usine, elle les aidait en les autorisant à vivre dans son quartier, en les autorisant à vivre parmi les blancs de son quartier. Megan sourît ne pouvant que sourire à des propos auquel elle avait l'habitude.

« Je peux vous inviter si cela vous contraint, tout le monde est accepté, noirs, blancs, asiatique, hispanique, par contre « Elle resta à sourire

« Je doute qu'on accepte la bêtise Monsieur Gordon « Elle continua surprenant Élisabeth qui pouvait comprendre pourquoi tous les hommes de cette ville étaient séduits par sa beauté.

Les femmes l'enviaient pendant que les hommes la désiraient, il suffisait qu'elle marche dans la rue pour que tout le monde la regarde. Elle avait ce truc, ce charisme, son regard, tout était magnifique chez elle, c'était d'ailleurs un atout pour elle. Tout le monde savait comment elle avait pu convaincre le gouverneur de rester dans une partie du quartier, un quartier mixte qui écœurait la plupart des habitants d'ici qui avaient l'impression qu'on leur avait arraché une partie de leur ville. Elle avait dû utiliser ses charmes, mais elle avait beau être belle, la plupart des hommes avaient envie de lui cracher au visage à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, lui crachait au visage pour fréquenter la population noire. Elle s'approcha restant à distance de Misha avant de continuer

« Vous parlez comme si cette ville vous appartenez, les blancs ont créé de la ségrégation dans une ville qui prônait la paix et l'égalité et vous, vous pensez avoir plus le droit de marcher sur ce trottoir qu'un négro comme vous aimez le dire « Elle continua en regardant Misha. Ce dernier hocha la tête à son tour

« Oui, je pense que si les noirs veulent des droits qu'ils migrent vers le Nord « Il disait ayant visiblement réponse à tout. Megan détourna son regard en direction d'Élisabeth qui avait baissé les yeux avant de regarder Misha. Elle sortît subitement une carte de son sac à main pour la tendre à Misha. Ce dernier ne bougea pas faisant comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se montrer aimable avec elle, mais Megan posa la carte dans la poche de son costard.

« Si un jour, vous êtes curieux à propos de mes soirées, passez y faire un tour « Elle se mît à dire avant de tendre une autre carte à Élisabeth sous le regard agacé de Misha.

« Essayez d'oublier vos préjugés le temps d'une soirée et découvrez ce qu'on appelle la mixité « Elle continua avant de s'en aller ne posant pas un regard sur Misha. Ce dernier restait à la fixer

_**Si les gens se perdent sous le clair de Lune**__**  
><strong>__**Des sujets sulfureux, des paparazzis, tenez la pose pendant que je prends une photo**__**  
><strong>__**On parle facilement, on se secoue les plumes, je frissonne**__**  
><strong>__**J'espère que vous tiendrez la cadence les mecs, parce-que je suis un bête de scène**_

« Comment une femme comme vous peut roucouler avec eux « Il continua attirant l'arrêt de Megan qui comprît ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment une femme aussi belle qu'elle pouvait traîner avec ces sauvages ? Comment une femme aussi blanche et blonde qu'elle pouvait aimer leur présence ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle roucoulait avec eux, au point d'en être intime et cela les écœurait tous de voir une femme aussi intelligente et belle qu'elle être avec eux en permanence. Quel gâchis ? Elle resta à fixer en face d'elle avant de se retourner pour le regarder.

« Une femme comme moi ? » Elle demanda avant de s'approcher de lui

« Faite attention à vos propos Monsieur Gordon « Elle se mît à dire surprenant Misha et Élisabeth qui pouvaient voir une menace dans sa voix.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, ce n'est pas parce que vous et moi partageons la même couleur de peau que vous pouvez me traiter comme si j'étais des vôtres« Elle continua détestant les propos de ce genre. Il s'arrêtait sur des apparences comme la plupart des gens, sur une couleur, mais qu'en était-il du reste ? Elle s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'elle s'emportait alors à la place elle se mît à sourire subitement. Elle rigola avant de continuer

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne peux pas roucouler comme vous dite avec plusieurs hommes » Elle disait surprenant Élisabeth qui ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant des propos qu'une femme n'était pas sensé tenir. Élisabeth s'approcha des oreilles de Misha avant de murmurer

« Des noirs qui plus est »Dès qu'elle dit ça, Misha la recula fortement de lui ce qui fît sourire Megan. Cette dernière resta à rigoler avant de se retourner tout en rigolant. Elle salua Misha de la main

« Bonne soirée, passez me voir un de ces jours « Elle continua avant de rigoler tout en s'éloignant les bras croisés sous les yeux agacé de Misha.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » Élisabeth disait en voyant le dégout et l'écœurement sur le visage de Misha.

« Elle est agaçante « Misha répondit tout en fixant le vide faisant sourire Élisabeth

« Agaçante de coucher avec des hommes de couleurs ou agaçante de ne pas coucher avec toi » Élisabeth demanda attirant le regard de Misha qui fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda les yeux confus faisant sourire son amie. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Rien » Elle disait avant de détourner son regard en direction du vide laissé par Megan.

Cette dernière traversa le trottoir avant de contourner des ruelles pour se retrouver devant l'abattoir. Elle pouvait déjà entendre la musique, et les gens dansaient. Elle ouvra la porte en grand des deux mains avant de se mettre à sourire en voyant tout le monde dansait comme des fous sur les trompettes. Elle s'arrêta net en admirant ce que tout le monde redoutait, la mixité pourtant en voyant autant de gens différents que ce soit vampires, sorcières, Loup Garou, elle ne pouvait être que fière de ce qu'elle avait créé. Elle était en train d'admirer la foule lorsqu'elle entendît un chuchotement derrière elle.

« Ne bouge pas ou je te tue « L'homme de couleur murmura avant de sourire attirant le choque de Megan qui se retourna subitement pour admirer Marcel. Elle restait à l'admirer de haut en bas voyant qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son costume de soldats.

« je suis revenu » Marcel continua attendant une réaction de la part de Megan qui sauta subitement sur lui entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle l'enlaça faisant sourire Marcel qui posa sa main sur son dos ressentant l'absence de cet endroit. Tout lui avait manqué, ses amis et Megan.

« Tu es de retour « Cette dernière releva subitement la tête pour poser ses deux mains sur les joues de Marcel.

« Tu es de retour « Elle demanda se demandant si Marcel allait encore la quitter. Ce dernier hocha la tête

« Je suis de retour « Il déclara attirant le rire de Megan. Cette dernière posa son front sur celui de Marcel un long moment avant de retourner légèrement son corps toujours jambes autour de sa taille.

_**Ça veut rien dire si je te donne mon cœur**_**  
><strong>_**Si tu te l'accapare**_**  
><strong>_**Ça veut rien dire si je ne suis pas dans tes yeux**_**  
><strong>_**Tu n'iras sûrement pas très loin**_**  
><strong>_**Ça veut rien dire si je te donne mon cœur**_**  
><strong>_**Si tu te l'accapare**_**  
><strong>_**Ça veut rien dire si je ne suis pas dans tes yeux**_**  
><strong>_**Tu n'iras sûrement pas très loin**_

« Thierry, fêtons le retour de Marcel « Elle cria invitant Thierry à changer de registre. Elle descendît de Marcel avant de lui reprendre la main pour lui faire traverser la piste. Tout le monde cria à l'unisson le nom de Marcel avant de reprendre sur le rythme que Thierry avait spécialement changé pour Marcel sous les yeux de Léo et Damon qui étaient tous deux au bar.

« Qui c'est ? » Damon demanda en pointant Marcel et Megan du doigt.

« Cette femme est la propriétaire de ces lieux, il est dit que le gouverneur la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut « Léo disait avant de regarder tous les vampires qui étaient dans les balcons en train de surveiller les lieux.

« Elle a une armée de vampires regarde les « Léo continua invitant Damon à regarder les vampires.

« Elle est influente ici non « Damon continua tout en admirant la jolie femme. Léo hocha la tête

« Elle est influente »

« Et l'homme ? « Damon demanda essayant d'en apprendre plus sur ces lieux. Léo restait à admirer l'homme de couleur qui était en train de faire tourner Megan.

« Lui c'est le créateur de tous ces vampires « Léo continua troublant Damon.

« Je pensais que c'était Megan Green? » Damon demanda attirant un secouement de tête de la part de Léo.

« Elle n'est que la propriétaire des murs, lui c'est le propriétaire des soldats et ne me demande pas pourquoi ? Je te dis ce qu'on m'a reporté « Léo disait ne détachant pas ses yeux de Megan et Marcel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Léo ? » Damon demanda sachant qu'à chaque destination où il allait, c'était forcément pour quelque chose, pour trouver quelque chose pour un client.

« Et si je te disais que tu n'as pas forcément à attendre la comète pour ramener Katherine, si je te disais que j'ai peut-être un moyen beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'Emily Bennett t'a proposé « Léo disait attirant les yeux grands ouverts de Damon. Ce dernier resta à ne rien dire, Léo parla tout en regardant en face de lui.

« Bennett fait partie des lignées des sorcières les plus puissante, mais je pense avoir une autre piste pour te ramener Katherine « Damon resta les yeux grands ouverts espérant que ce que Léo lui dise soit vrai.

« Quelle piste « Damon demanda de suite. Léo tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

« Tu dois d'abord te calmer et ensuite me faire confiance » Il continua attendant que Damon se calme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un pouls ou de lire dans ses pensées pour voir que là Damon Salvatore se retrouvait agité par la pensée qu'il était impossible qu'il retrouve Katherine plus tôt que prévu. Damon ne dît rien. Il avala difficilement sa salive, même si une part de lui avait envie d'extirpé des informations à Léo de force, mais à la place il se calma comme Léo lui demanda avant d'hocher la tête.

« Bien « Il déclara avant de détourner son regard en direction du public pour boire.

Les deux amis burent silencieusement jusqu' à que Damon s'arrête subitement en voyant l'homme traversait la foule tout en regardant les alentours. Ce dernier s'arrêta net dès lors qu'il aperçut Damon posé contre le bar. Un Damon qui avait arrêté de boire et le fixait de ses yeux bleus froids. Léo fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme brun aux yeux verts sombres regardait en leur direction les yeux grands ouverts ne cachant pas sa surprise. Léo détourna son regard en direction de Damon encore plus confus en voyant le regard de Damon.

« Tu le connais ? » Léo demanda en regardant en face de lui l'homme qui fût rejoint par une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marron. Damon hocha la tête

« C'est mon frère « Damon disait ne détachant pas ses yeux de Stefan qui était accompagné de Lexie. Les deux restèrent à admirer Damon un moment

« Je sens que ça va barder ici » Lexie disait pouvant sentir la tension émanait en particulier de Damon. Léo hocha la tête sans rien dire

« Tu veux que je m'en charge « Léo demanda tout en buvant, mais Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'éloigner de Léo pour se diriger vers Stefan. Damon passa à côté de Stefan le bousculant de l'épaule lui faisant comprendre par son geste brusque de le rejoindre à l'extérieur de l'abattoir. Lexie et Léo admirèrent les deux frères s'en allaient. Lexie se retourna ensuite en direction de Léo avant de s'approcher de lui pour prendre une boisson sous les yeux de Léo.

_**Juste une nuit, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Juste une nuit, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Juste une nuit, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_**  
><strong>_**Juste une nuit, c'est tout ce qu'on a**_

« Alors tu connais Damon ? » Lexie demanda à un Léo qui hocha la tête détournant son regard en direction de Lexie. Il hocha la tête en souriant appréciant l'air familier qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir.

« Ouep, et toi Stefan c'est ça, le frère qui s'est reconverti hein ? » Léo continua en souriant attirant le regard de Lexie. Lexie esquissa un sourire s'imaginant très bien la conversation entre les deux frères qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

« Ça doit barder dehors « Elle disait attirant un rire de la part de Léo. Ce dernier allait fixer Lexie, mais il perdît petit à petit son rire en voyant la jeune femme rousse aux longs cheveux qui était en train de tenir un plateau tout en tournant sur elle-même faisant de léger pas. Cette dernière servît des verres aux invités.

« J'offre la tournée « Elle déclara aux groupes d'amis qui sourirent étonnés

« Ho merci beaucoup « Les jeunes dirent à cette dernière qui hocha la tête tout en souriant ne pouvant voir le regard de Léo en sa direction.

Léo cligna des yeux ressentant légèrement un mal de tête accentuait par le bruit des alentours. Il concentra son ouïe sur la voix de la jeune femme occultant le son de la musique et la voix de Lexie.

« Ça va ? » Lexie demanda à un Léo qui n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement. Il sentît son cœur se réchauffer subitement. _Il regarda les alentours avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement en ne voyant qu'un espace en feu. Où était passé le monde se disait Léo ne voyant que des flammes. _

_« Léo » Quelqu'un hurla à ce dernier qui détourna sa tête pour regarder en face de lui. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant une petite fille allongée sur le ventre en train de tousser à côté d'un corps. Elle essayait de parler, mais elle n'arrivait pas. _

_« Léo aide moi « Elle hurla à un Léo qui avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de rêve. Était-ce encore un de ses rêves non cette fois il était réveillé, il savait qu'il était réveillé. Un rêve éveillé se disait Léo avant de se ressaisir en entendant la voix de la petite fille._

_« Ne m'abandonne pas « Elle hurla à ce dernier qui restait à la fixer totalement troublé_

_« Qui es-tu ? » Il demanda ayant à chaque fois cette même question en faisant ce rêve. _

Stefan gémît de douleur en sentant son corps être plaqué contre le mur par le bras de Damon sur sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda à un Stefan qui le repoussa de lui subitement avec violence.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires et toi ? » Stefan disait à un Damon qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires « Il répondit créant une barrière entre Stefan et lui. Ce dernier restait à l'admirer un long moment sans rien dire avant de parler

« Qui est ton ami ? » Il demanda

« Pas tes affaires « Damon se contenta de dire avant de se mettre à sourire

« J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais un régime, que tu as laissé ton côté ripper « Damon disait avant de rire sous les yeux d'un Stefan qui se sentît obligé d'être ce nouveau lui, un nouveau lui auquel Damon n'y croyait pas. Ce nouveau Stefan cherchant la rédemption pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait y compris le mal qu'il avait à son frère.

« Je suis désolé « Stefan disait essayant de faire abstraction du sourire de Damon. Ce dernier perdît son sourire petit à petit ayant marre du visage d'empathie de Stefan qui avait constamment besoin de s'excuser pour tout et pour rien.

« La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, tu continues ton chemin « Damon se mît à dire avant d'avancer pour s'arrêter à côté de Stefan

« Ou ce sera à mon tour de te montrer mon côté ripper et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ça « Damon disait avant de tapoter l'épaule de Stefan.

Il s'en alla ensuite laissant un Stefan qui se retourna en direction de Damon s'en voulant de ne pas avoir trouvé les bons mots.

_**Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu crois pouvoir tenir ?**_**  
><strong>_**Tu es prêt ?**_

_« Qui es-tu ? » Léo répéta avant de sursauter en sentant une main le prendre par le bras._ _Il vît les flammes disparaitre en même temps que la fille pour se retrouver en face de Lexie._

« Tu vas bien ? » Lexie demanda étonnée lorsqu'elle sentît sa main être brulée par le corps de Léo. Elle toucha sa main avant de lever la tête vers Léo qui restait à l'admirer réalisant qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir et s'il n'était pas en train de dormir alors cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas un simple rêve comme il avait l'habitude de le penser, mais si ce n'était pas un rêve qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? » Lexie demanda avant de voir Léo regardait en direction de la foule. Ce dernier chercha du regard la jeune femme de tout à l'heure ce que Lexie remarqua. Léo s'en alla laissant Lexie. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir Léo qui traversa la foule pour retrouver cette femme qui avait été comme un déclencheur. Il s'approcha subitement de cette dernière qui était en train de parler avec des touristes.

« Honnêtement c'est que mon avis personnel, mais le meilleure de la Nouvelle Orléans est le quartier français, il y a un restaurant vraiment sympa, je vais vous dire les restos que vous pouvez essayer « Elle allait prendre son calepin pour écrire dessus, mais elle sentît subitement quelqu'un la prendre par le bras. Elle se retourna pour voir l'homme brun aux yeux verts qui restaient à l'admirer.

« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? » Léo demanda à la jeune femme qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Si c'est une tactique de drague c'est raté, mais je ne vous connait pas donc « Elle écrivit dans son calepin avant de donner la feuille aux touristes.

« Essayez, c'est du plaisir garanti « Elle disait attirant le sourire des invités.

« Merci beaucoup vous êtes gentille « La jeune femme rigola ignorant Léo avant d'avancer, mais elle s'arrêta subitement sentant la présence de Léo derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour admirer ce dernier

« On ne peut pas rêver éveillé alors je pense que ce que j'ai vu ce sont des souvenirs et vous les avez déclenché d'une quelconque manière » Léo disait fort pour faire ses propres diagnostics.

« Si vous les avez déclenché, c'est qu'on se connait ou que vous me rappelez quelqu'un alors maintenant pouvez-vous me dire si on se connait « Il demanda à la jeune femme qui ouvra les yeux en grand étonné. Elle resta à ne rien dire lorsqu'elle entendît subitement la voix de Marcel à côté d'elle.

« Jess ça va ? » Marcel demanda en posant son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Léo ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant le nom de Jess qui lui disait quelque chose.

« On ne te pose aucun problème « Marcel continua. Léo esquissa un sourire

« Je pense qu'elle peut s'en sortir toute seule « Léo répliqua en admirant Marcel qui était à côté de Jess. Cette dernière ne dît rien paralysé, mais n'eut pas besoin de parler car Damon arriva à côté de son ami dès qu'il vît que ce dernier était prêt à se disputer avec Marcel et vu tous les vampires à la botte de ce dernier, il préférait se faire discret.

« Désolé, mon ami aime bien charmer les jolies filles « Damon se mît à dire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Léo qui restait à fixer Jess la mettant mal à l'aise. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Dite à votre amie que c'est inappropriée et que je suis désolée, mais je pense ne vous avoir jamais rencontré » Jess disait avant de prendre Marcel pour s'en aller avec lui. Marcel détourna son regard en direction de Léo avant de baisser les yeux en direction de Jess pour voir que cette dernière semblait étrange.

« Évite de nous attirer des ennuis, elle est mignonne, mais ça vaut pas le coup de s'attirer des problèmes surtout si c'est une des vampires à ce Marcel « Damon disait ayant bien reconnu le Marcel que Léo lui avait décrit tout à l'heure. Léo et Damon s'en allèrent ensuite n'ayant pas remarqué Lexie qui était au bar en train d'admirer depuis tout à l'heure Léo. Une interaction qu'elle avait trouvée particulièrement étrange. Elle admira la jeune femme rousse qui se dirigea vers le bar pour récupérer des boissons se mettant à côté de Lexie qui restait à l'admirer.

_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne  
>Alors on va danser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe<br>Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne  
>Ici et maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on a<strong>_

_**Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne  
>Alors on va danser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe<br>Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne**_

« Eva, tu me rajoutes des coupes s'il te plaît « Jess disait en souriant sachant que tout passait mieux par un sourire.

« Tu ne veux pas remplir toi-même ton plateau, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas il y a du monde de soir en soir et si tu offres des tournées à tout le monde, les affaires risques de ne pas aussi bien marcher « La jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts déclara. Stefan arriva à côté de Lexie curieux en voyant Lexie admirait la femme rousse.

« Tiens, tu peux demander à la serveuse, elle a peut-être vu William » Lexie se mît à dire se montrant curieuse vis-à-vis de cette femme par rapport à l'interaction qu'elle avait eu avec ce Léo. Stefan tourna sa tête en direction de Jess confus ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devrait y allé, mais il décida d'y aller tout de même.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, » Stefan se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Jess. Cette dernière détourna son regard avant de sourire

« Tu peux me déranger quand tu veux « Elle disait attirant un sourire de la part de Stefan. Il resta à admirer les yeux de la femme perturbé ce qu'elle remarqua, mais il parla

« Par hasard, auriez-vous vu cet homme, je le cherche « Il continua en montrant une photo.

« C'est un vampire ? » Jess demanda

« Non un humain « Jess secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non du tout qui c'est « Elle demanda ensuite. Stefan resta à fixer la jeune femme avant de parler

« Quelqu'un qui j'ai peur se soit attiré des ennuis, il cherchait son frère Eric Benson « Dès qu'il dît son nom, Jess ouvra les yeux en grand surprenant Stefan. Elle resta paralysée en entendant le nom d'Eric.

« Vous le connaissez ? » Stefan demanda. Jess hocha la tête haute en bas ne cachant pas une certaine tristesse dans les yeux, une tristesse qui fît peur à Stefan et Lexie.

« Votre gars doit être à la morgue maintenant « Jess avoua surprenant Stefan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune vampire disait ça.

« Eric Benson est mort « Elle continua ressentant de la tristesse rien que de le dire.

« Il faisait partie des noirs qui ont essayé de commettre un attentat suicide auprès du gouverneur, mais les forces de l'ordre les ont tué sur le coup, vous ne lisez pas les infos « Jess disait étonné en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de Stefan. Ce dernier resta paralysé ce qui fît de la peine à Jess.

« Alors votre gars doit être à la morgue auprès de son frère à ce m » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Stefan s'en alla subitement laissant Lexie et Jess seules. Stefan traversa la foule suivît de Lexie qui le suivait sous les yeux confuse de la jeune vampire.

**Pendant qu'on avait nos objectifs de récupérer Katherine, Stefan s'occupait d'une affaire personnelle s'immisçant sans le savoir dans les affaires politiques de la nouvelle Orléans.**

Stefan et Lexie entrèrent dans le commissariat après avoir fait un tour à la morgue pour que les médecins leur disent que leur protégé avait agressé un policier ce qui lui avait fallu une détention. L'homme de couleur était debout en train de faire les cent pas ne pouvant retenir cette colère qu'il ressentait.

« William « Il entendît subitement, il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir Stefan et Lexie de l'autre côté des barreaux en train de le regarder perdu.

« Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher hein » Il disait sachant que Stefan et Lexie étaient venu à sa demande.

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi et visiblement il y a de quoi, la prison ? » Stefan disait à un William qui restait à les fixer de ses yeux marrons claires.

« Si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que mon frère n'est pas un meurtrier et encore moins un terroriste, et je n'allais pas laisser ce blanc de policier dire le contraire « William disait ne contrôlant pas les larmes de ses yeux à Lexie et Stefan. Le policier arriva subitement

« On a payé ta caution, j'espère pour toi que tu resteras à ta place « Le policier déclara attirant un sourire de la part de William

« A ma place de négro c'est ça « William répondit attirant le regard du policier en sa direction. Le policier ne dît rien, à la place il s'en alla laissant un William qui ne pouvait que rire d'agacement

« Ils peuvent tuer un noir sans impunité, mais lorsque nous touchons les blancs, prison assuré vous y croyez ça « William déclara en prenant sa veste pour s'en aller laissant Stefan et Lexie derrière. William sortît en fureur du commissariat suivît de Lexie et Stefan.

« Tu dois rentrer chez toi « Lexie disait attirant le rire de William qui continua à avancer, mais Lexie se mît en face de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son torse troublant l'homme de couleur

« Ne fout pas la merde et retourne au Nord, tu as un job, une fiancé, ne gâche pas tout ici « Lexie disait à un William qui se retourna ensuite pour regarder Stefan qui en un regard faisait comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec Lexie. William détourna ensuite son regard en direction de Lexie avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes bien des vampires « Il disait surprenant Stefan et Lexie. William resta à fixer Lexie de ses yeux qui ne voulaient pas s'éteindre.

« Vous êtes témoins de ce que nous vivons tous, de ce que la société fait de nous, et au lieu de vous battre, vous restez à nous regarder nous haïr , nous diviser sans rien faire. Vous vous pavanez dans cet abattoir en prônant soi-disant de la mixité sans rien faire même vos vampires de couleurs n'en ont rien à foutre de la ségrégation « Il continua écœuré de voir qu'il y avait des créatures comme des vampires ou des sorcières, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prenaient part à l'évolution de la société. Les gens mourraient tous les jours rien qu'à cause de leur couleur, rien que parce qu'ils se battaient pour la liberté.

« On n'existe pas aux yeux de la société William alors on a aucune raison de se battre pour des droits qui ne nous concernent pas « Lexie disait décrivant parfaitement tout le monde surnaturel qui ne faisait rien alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Peu importe leur couleur, les vampires ne se sentaient pas concerné par cette lutte parce que pour un vampire sa condition ne se limitait pas à sa couleur, mais à sa nature. Ils avaient leur propre problème pour se permettre de se mêler à ceux de l'humain. L'homme de couleur se pointa du doigt subitement

« Je n'existe pas non plus dans cette société Lexie « William se mît à dire en montant le ton surprenant Lexie et Stefan.

« En raison uniquement de ma couleur de peau « Il disait ne cachant pas ses larmes à Lexie et Stefan qui pouvaient les entendre rien que derrière lui. Sa voix, sa voix n'était faite que de souffrance, la souffrance d'avoir réalisé que son petit-frère était mort.

« Et je me suis conformé à ce que la société voulait de moi, je suis resté à ma place » Il disait précisant exactement ce que les blancs voulaient d'eux.

« Je n'ai jamais franchi la ligne « Il continua

« Alors qu'Eric « Il s'arrêta ne pouvant que s'arrêter en pensant à son petit frère, repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait eu avec son petit frère et la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait d'eux était leur dernière dispute. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère, il s'était disputé et c'était tous ce qu'il pouvait retenir.

« Il savait que les choses devaient changer « Il continua

« Les choses doivent changer et je n'ai plus peur maintenant de me battre pour que ça arrive » Il disait à une Lexie qui se sentît obligé de parler

« Ton frère est mort, tu veux avoir le même destin que lui alors que tu as une vie dans le Nord « Lexie disait n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Mon frère est mort « William cria subitement ne voyant pas le regard de Stefan derrière qui pouvait comprendre ce que William. Il avait un frère aussi, et les liens du sang étaient parfois plus fort que tout.

« Alors rendez-moi service et continuer de vivre hors de cette société qui n'est pas la vôtre, moi je veux essayer de me battre pour mes droits « Il disait avant de s'en aller laissant Lexie et Stefan.

« Rentrez et dite lui que je vais bien » Il cria en mettant ses deux mains dans les poches sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Stefan hurla se trouvant à s'inquiéter pour lui. William s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers Stefan

« Mon frère était incapable de tuer, si je sais une chose c'est qu'il en était incapable alors je vais prouver à tout le monde qu'il était innocent « Il répliqua avant de s'en aller laissant Stefan et Lexie. Lexie soupira avant de regarder Stefan

« Je propose qu'on s'en aille, tu l'as entendu « Lexie disait en admirant Stefan qui s'était avancé jusqu'à ses côtés pour regarder le dos de l'homme de couleur.

« On ne peut pas « Stefan disait subitement.

Lexie roula des yeux se doutant que Stefan avait été touché par les mots de William. C'était son plus gros défaut, son empathie.

« Si on peut, on n'est pas supposé s'impliquer dans les histoires des humains «

« Je sais « Stefan disait

« Mais je peux l'aider à laver la mémoire de son frère et ensuite le convaincre de rentrer « Stefan continua à une Lexie qui se mît à rire tout en se mettant en face de Stefan.

«Tu réalises que son frère a été vu avec une bombe par presque toute la ville « Lexie continua ne comprenant pas les intentions de Stefan.

« Je sais, William est dans le déni à l'heure actuelle alors on ne peut que l'aider à voir la vérité même si cette vérité lui déplait « Stefan disait avant de s'en aller sous les yeux d'une Lexie qui soupira avant de se retourner

« Bien on commence par quoi ? » Elle cria

« Dormir « Il répondit seulement.

* * *

><p>« Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison « Marcel disait en posant son sac de voyage sur son lit. Il s'assît ensuite sous les yeux de Megan qui restait à le fixer tout en croisant ses bras se posant contre la porte. Marcel se dirigea ensuite en direction du bar pour se servir un verre sous les yeux de la jolie blonde aux yeux verts.<p>

« Alors la guerre ? » Elle demanda admirant Marcel qui avait arrêté de se servir. Ce dernier restait à fixer en face de lui se perdant dans les souvenirs de la guerre.

« Les humains sont des monstres « Marcel résuma ayant vu l'humanité dans ses heures les plus sombres. Les vampires, Loup Garou, sorciers n'étaient rien face à la cupidité et la bêtise des humains.

« Qu'ils s'entretuent tous, je ne m'en soucie plus « Marcel continua ayant pensé naïvement vouloir faire partie de cette société, mais à quoi bon ? À quoi bon vivre avec des gens aussi pervertis.

« Je te l'avais dit, ce monde n'a jamais été le nôtre tous ce qu'on peut faire est garder le contrôle sur ce qu'on a construit et à en croire le succès de l'abattoir tous les soirs, on est bien parti « Elle disait en admirant Marcel qui buvait son verre assis au bord de son lit. Ce dernier restait silencieux trouvant la pensé de Megan beaucoup trop simpliste. Honnêtement, pour lui, ils n'avaient tous rien créait, pour lui ils s'étaient réduits à se conformer à la volonté du gouverneur comme les noirs se conformaient à la société qui se résumait en une phrase c'est-à-dire à chacun sa place. Oui c'était comme ça qu'il percevait l'alliance de Megan, simplement comme une ligne continue leur rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas la franchir. Il restait silencieux se plongeant dans des pensées sombres ce que Megan pouvait voir à travers son expression froide. Ce soir il n'était pas d'humeur à sourire et c'était troublant de ne pas pouvoir voir son magnifique sourire ce soir.

« J'ai vu les blancs manifestés en arrivant» Marcel continua n'ayant vu que ça en retournant dans sa ville. Megan hocha la tête.

« Ils ont peur de voir que la société évolue, mais le gouverneur est sur ses gardes à cause de l'attentat suicide qu'il y a eu alors j'ai bien peur qu'il remette notre association en cause « Megan avoua faisant part de ses craintes vis-à-vis des intentions du gouverneur. Marcel hocha la tête

« A ta place je l'aurais éliminé depuis longtemps, et gouverner cette ville comme tu l'entends « Marcel déclara se montrant en désaccord avec Megan qui savait qu'il ne comprenait pas son choix de laisser les choses se faire. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« Un vampire n'est pas censé être politisé tu sais ça « Megan disait

« Comme un noir n'est pas sensé l'être « Marcel répliqua ayant l'impression que les vampires étaient condamnés à la même existence pitoyable que les gens de couleurs. Pour lui les vampires étaient autant victime de la ségrégation que les noirs. Oui, un vampire n'était pas intégré dans la société, un vampire n'était pas censé être politisé, un vampire n'était pas sensé ressentir, un vampire ne se définissait que par sa race tout comme les noirs qui ne se définissait que par leur couleur. La ressemblance avec les noirs étaient parfaite en tout point pour Marcel et cela l'agaçait de voir que même maintenant son amie en face de lui ne voyait pas la même chose que lui, de voir qu'elle restait à être fière de ces fêtes, de son intégration lors de ses fêtes, mais au final qu'est-ce que c'était ? À part le temps d'une soirée, à part un amusement, cela ne réglait en rien le problème de fond qui était qu'ils n'avaient pas de droits.

« Il y a tellement de chose qui sont sensé être, mais totalement insensé à mon oreille comme toi qui prône la mixité lors de tes soirées alors que tous ce que tu fais est de créer encore plus de ségrégation« Marcel déclara froidement attirant la confusion de son amie. Il avait besoin de parler à cœur ouvert avec elle ce qu'elle savait. Elle resta à le fixer attendant qu'il se lâche parce que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin de faire après tous ce temps à rester à admirer les ténèbres dans le cœur des humains, et assister à la guerre n'avait rien arrangé à son ressenti envers eux.

« Tu nous condamne à notre propre ségrégation nous les vampires « Il déclara en parlant en terme de sa race et non de couleur.

« On est obligé de se cloitrer dans ce quartier français alors que toute la Nouvelle Orléans pourrait être à nous » Il continua avant de se lever pour se resservir un verre ayant besoin de boire.

« On devrait se battre pour nos droits comme les noirs se battent pour les leurs « Marcel continua à une Megan qui n'avait jamais ignoré les sentiments de Marcel vis-à-vis de leur conditions, vis-à-vis de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« On a un deal avec les Loup Garou, les sorciers et le gouverneur et ça fonctionne parfaitement comme ça, le monde surnaturel reste dans un coin de la Nouvelle Orléans tandis que les humains reste de l'autre côté c'est comme ça, ça a été comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, les vampires restent cachés de la population « Elle disait à un Marcel qui se retourna subitement pour l'interrompre.

« Détestes-tu à ce point ta condition pour accepter ça, toi qui a vécu dans cette ville bien avant le gouverneur et les autres créatures « Marcel demanda attirant les grands yeux de son amie.

« Te déteste tu à ce point Meg au point de te cacher dans ce corps te conformant ainsi à ce que tu veux que les gens voient de toi, une femme blanche et vampire « Il continua avant de se retourner lisant en Megan comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Et qu'en est-il de toi Marcel ? « Elle demanda. Marcel bu d'une traite avant de rigoler n'ayant jamais caché sa simplicité d'esprit. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ignorer d'où lui venez sa haine envers les humains.

« Moi c'est plutôt évident » Il disait en souriant avant de se retourner pour admirer Megan

« Je suis cet orphelin qui n'a jamais été accepté dans aucune société excepté la tienne, les humains ne méritent en aucun cas notre respect alors qu'ils n'acceptent guère la différence « Il disait montrant sa haine envers les humains.

« Et tu agis exactement comme ils ont agi envers toi en les rejetant » Elle déclara

« La haine engendre la haine non » Marcel répondit seulement sachant d'où lui venait toutes ses pensées morbides. Megan et lui restèrent à se fixer laissant un silence que Marcel brisa.

« Depuis le temps que tu es en vie, dit moi qu'à tu vu de l'humanité » Il demanda ayant besoin qu'elle confirme ce qu'il pensait des humains. Elle resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire. Marcel la pointa du doigt avec son verre.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vu le mal, l'avarice, la soif de pouvoir, de posséder et déposséder son prochain « Il déclara ayant ce ressenti envers eux, depuis petit, et devenir vampire n'avait rien arrangé. Il était cet enfant non accepté par son père blanc et riche et là il refusait de faire partie de ces créatures qui doivent se cacher des humains. Ils devraient tous savoir qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité. Oui, il ne croyait plus en l'humanité depuis bien longtemps, son cœur n'arrivait pas à y croire. Megan hocha la tête

« Oué c'est vrai » Megan disait

« J'ai haïs ce monde autant que toi ce qui m'a forcé à tuer, à faire souffrir, à haïr tout simplement et «

« J'ai vu les ténèbres dans le cœur des Hommes « Elle continua

« j'ai vu de la cupidité, de l'arrogance, de la soif de déposséder l'autre pour tout posséder, j'ai vu des disparités, du racisme, de l'injustice, des préjugés, et à vrai dire plus le temps passe plus le cœur des hommes n'est fait que de malice « Elle continua se souvenant de son passé, un passé dans lequel elle n'avait fait que haïr son prochain, elle n'avait fait que errait dans ce monde sans jamais appartenir à quelque chose, à une famille, à la société ou encore mieux au monde surnaturel, mais quelqu'un l'avait accepté. Train Hearnet l'avait accepté et uniquement grâce à lui, elle a cru, elle a vu la bonté des hommes. Elle s'arrêta pouvant revoir son passé à cet instant.

« Mais j'ai vu de magnifique choses « Elle continua ensuite en face d'un Marcel qui restait stoïque, stoïque d'entendre des mots, des mots. Oui ce n'était que des mots depuis bien longtemps.

« J'ai vu des vampires ressentir des émotions au-delà de l'humanité, j'ai vu des humains qui m'ont accueilli et accepté comme je suis « Elle continua avant de sourire en pensant à Train Heartnet, au père O'connell, à l'orphelinat.

« Je t'ai vu » Elle continua.

« Comme je te vois maintenant « Elle termina sachant que le cœur de Marcel était beaucoup trop meurtri par la vie. Il rigola ne pouvant que rire sentant le poids des années le pesaient.

« Si tu as vu autant de belles choses pourquoi ne pas accepter qui tu es vraiment ? Pourquoi te conformer à ce que les sorcières ou le gouverneur veut de toi « Il finit par dire. Il rigola sentant les larmes de fatigue venir face à ces humains.

« Si ce monde est si beau pourquoi es-tu effrayé d'y vivre en tant que ce que tu es» Il continua connaissant parfaitement l'histoire de Megan.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? « Elle répéta se cachant encore derrière des excuses, mais Marcel n'était pas stupide. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, même si cette dernière pensait être complexe, elle ne l'était guère. Elle justifiait sa lâcheté par des faits extérieurs, mais rien ne changeait le fait qu'elle avait peur d'être perçu différemment, qu'elle avait peur de sa vraie nature. Sinon pourquoi se cachait parmi les vampires, pourquoi vivre dans ce corps qui ne ressemblait en rien à elle.

« Non, je ne sais pas et je ne comprends pas pourquoi « Il avoua surprenant Megan. Il resta à l'admirer de ses yeux marron ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait se montrer autant lâche. Elle se cachait derrière cet abattoir, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver dehors, parce qu'elle avait peur des humains comme elle avait toujours eu peur d'eux depuis enfant, elle avait peur des sorcières comme on lui avait appris à avoir peur alors elle se cachait derrière des vampires, derrière l'identité qu'il la conformait le mieux à ce que les gens voulaient d'elle. Il passa à côté de Megan sachant que continuer cette conversation ne servirait à rien. Il avait constamment l'impression de parler à un mur.

Marcel s'en alla ensuite pour rejoindre la sortie. Cette dernière resta à fixer en face d'elle avant de se retourner pour regarder le dos de Marcel

« Où tu vas ? » Elle demanda

« Si tu me cherches, je suis chez Jess « Il se contenta de dire tout en disparaissant dans le couloir sous les yeux d'une Megan qui restait à le fixer sans rien dire ne pouvant rien dire parce qu'il avait raison. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait changer qui elle était, qui elle avait appris à être non, elle avait appris à se cacher des apparences et elle s'en sortait très bien comme ça. Oui, elle s'en sortait très bien comme se disait-elle pour se rassurer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella Henderson : Yours<strong>

I'll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear**  
><strong>_**Je mettrai ton manteau d'hiver, celui que tu aimes porter**_**  
><strong>So I keep feeling close to what's beyond compare**  
><strong>_**Ainsi je me sentirai encore proche de ce qui n'est pas comparable**_**  
><strong>The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes**  
><strong>_**Les instants au réveil, où tu me captures dans tes yeux**_**  
><strong>That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night**  
><strong>_**Cette beauté sur mon oreiller qui me tient la nuit**_

Misha mît sa serviette autour de sa taille en sortant de sa douche. Il mît ses pieds dans ses chaussons avant de se diriger vers son salon. Il s'arrêta debout près de sa table étonné en voyant une assiette prête pour lui. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le mot laissé par Élisabeth qui lui avait préparé un sandwich pour lui. Elle était sûrement venue lorsqu'il était encore dans sa douche se disait-il appréciant tous ce qu'Élisabeth faisait pour lui. Il recula sa chaise pour s'asseoir avant de prendre un morceau de sandwich pour le manger. Il allait croquer dedans, mais il s'arrêta bien avant en entendant quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. L'homme blond aux yeux bleus lâcha son morceau de sandwich pour se relever. Il ouvra la porte avant d'ouvrir les yeux étonné en voyant la jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts en face de lui avec une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Ça te dit ? » Megan demanda ayant besoin de ne pas sombrer dans des pensées sombres, des pensées que Marcel avait réussies à germer dans sa tête alors elle avait besoin de se changer d'air et Misha était étrangement le seul capable de lui faire oublier. Elle avait besoin de son regard, peu importe ce qu'il voyait en elle, elle y croyait et c'était déjà assez pour qu'elle retourne constamment près de lui.

« Personne ne m'a vu » Elle précisa à un Misha qui restait à la fixer froidement pas d'humeur à lui ouvrir sa porte en grande comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir « Il disait faisant sourire Megan qui savait qu'il devait être en colère par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire pour le provoquer.

« C'était une blague, je ne m'amuse pas à coucher à droite et à gauche « Elle disait ayant fait exprès de le provoquer parce qu'il était avec Élisabeth. C'était gamin, mais malheureusement elle n'avait jamais nié n'être qu'une gamine.

« Enfin pas depuis que je te connais « Elle continua en souriant face à un Misha qui se sentît obligé d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour la laisser passer. Megan hocha la tête tout en entrant dans son appartement. Misha ferma derrière lui avant de se retourner

« C'est rare de te voir débarquer ici » Il disait faisant sourire Megan qui était dos à lui. Ils avaient toujours un lieu où se retrouver, un lieu qui n'était ni chez lui, ni chez elle, mais quelque part. Elle se retourna pour regarder Misha

« Des petits problèmes avec ton beau-père « Elle avoua en parlant du gouverneur qui elle savait allait se montrer dorénavant méfiant avec elle.

**And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth**  
><em>Et je me battais de toutes mes forces pour me débâillonner<em>  
><strong>When I used to be afraid of the words<strong>  
><em>Lorsque j'avais peur des mots<em>  
><strong>But with you I've learnt just to let it out<strong>  
><em>Mais avec toi j'ai appris à les laisser sortir<em>  
><strong>Now my heart is ready to burst<strong>  
><em>À présent mon coeur est prêt à éclater<em>  
><strong>Cause I... I feel like I'm ready for love<strong>  
><em>Parce que je... je me sens comme si j'étais prête pour l'amour<em>  
><strong>And I... wanna be your everything and more<strong>  
><em>Et je... voudrais être ton tout et bien plus<em>  
><strong>And I know every day I say it<strong>  
><em>Et je sais que chaque jour je le dis<em>  
><strong>But I just want you to be sure<strong>  
><em>Mais je veux juste que tu sois certain<em>  
><strong>That I... am yours<strong>  
><em>Que je... suis tienne<em>

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas mon beau père « Il déclara à une Megan qui ne pouvait que sourire en voyant que Misha ne voyait pas l'évidence comme elle la voyait.

« Ce qui explique qu'Élisabeth te prépare tes petits plats tous les soirs comme un vieux couple marié « Elle continua en face d'un Misha qui avait l'habitude des allusions de Megan et honnêtement cela l'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce genre d'allusion alors qu'elle devait se douter des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais comme à son habitude elle avait besoin de faire un pas en arrière, elle avait besoin de le pousser vers l'idée qu'il serait mieux avec Élisabeth. C'était souvent un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière avec elle.

« Et qu'est ce qui explique que tu sois là ? »

« Si tu es si persuadé que j'ai quelque chose pour Élisabeth, pourquoi es-tu là et pourquoi te faire constamment du mal en essayant de me pousser dans ses bras « Il continua à une Megan qui en avait marre des pourquoi ? Ce soir.

« Parce que je suis comme ça, je suis comme ça et si tu as un problème avec ça je peux partir « Elle répliqua ne pouvant que faire sourire intérieurement l'homme en face d'elle. Il était encore une fois témoin de sa facilité à retourner les choses, à prendre la fuite non elle ne prenait pas la fuite, elle lui demandait sa permission comme si elle attendait à chaque fois qu'il la retienne.

« Alors va-t'en « Il déclara surprenant Megan qui effectivement s'attendait à ce qu'il soit à sa disposition, qu'il soit celui qui prenne les choses en main, qu'il fasse avancer cette relation peu importe où elle les menait.

« Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de te comprendre, à essayer de déchiffrer tes paroles et comprendre ce que tu attends de moi » Il disait

« Attends tu de moi que j'épouse Élisabeth ou même que je ressente quelque chose pour elle, ou attend tu de moi que je te dise que c'est toi que je veux » Ill finit par dire totalement perdu par elle.

« Ou attends tu de moi que je brise cette carapace pour savoir qui es-tu et ce que tu veux ou n'attends tu que de moi que je continue à ressentir des sentiments pour un corps incapable de me dire ce qu'il veut « Il termina en face d'une Megan qui restait à ne rien dire. Cette dernière soupira avant de reposer sa bouteille de vin.

« Félicitation tu sais plomber le morale, j'avais besoin d'un petit remontant pas d'une prise de tête « Elle révéla avant de passer à côté de Misha qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à elle. Contrairement aux autres femmes, elle était libre. Cette liberté qu'elle avait à parler, ou à agir comme aucune femme ne le ferait, le troublait, mais c'était aussi ça qu'il avait apprécié en l'abordant, malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter du suffisant non ? Megan se dirigea vers la porte tout en passant à côté de l'homme blond aux yeux bleu qui lâcha un petit rire d'agacement ne s'attendant pas à plus de sa part. Pourtant il avait espéré un petit plus, mais l'espoir fait vivre hein ?

**And if I be feeling heavy**  
><em>Et si j'ai le cœur lourd<em>  
><strong>You take me from the dark<strong>  
><em>Tu m'entraînes loin du noir<em>  
><strong>Your arms they keep me steady<strong>  
><em>Tes bras me gardent en équilibre<em>  
><strong>So nothing could fall apart<strong>  
><em>Ainsi rien ne peut s'écrouler<em>

« Il y a une différence entre désirer et aimer Megan et tu sais ce que c'est « Misha se mît à dire en se retournant pour regarder cette dernière qui s'était arrêtée dos à lui. Elle resta à fixer en face d'elle pouvant entendre la voix de Misha derrière elle.

« Le corps on le désire alors que la personne on l'aime « Il continua admirant le dos de Megan. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait trouvé magnifique, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, elle était magnifique et il avait désiré ce corps qu'il voyait à cet instant comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un, mais au bout d'un moment le corps n'était plus assez.

« Mais tu ne peux pas nous demander d'aimer un corps, c'est malheureusement impossible « Il disait ne pouvant se contenter de ce qu'elle lui donnait, c'est-à-dire son corps, parce qu'il avait besoin de plus.

Megan se retourna ensuite sourire aux lèvres ne pouvant sourire qu'à cette phrase. Elle resta paralysée à l'admirer avant de parler à son tour ayant un peu marre de l'hypocrisie de Misha. Pour elle il était hypocrite comme tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés dans sa vie qui lui disait aussi de belles choses pour ensuite la trahir ou la blesser une fois qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle était. Ils étaient tous pareils. Hypocrite. L'Homme avec un grand H était la créature la plus hypocrite qui existe.

« C'est hypocrite de ta part, tu vas me dire que tu m'as abordé pour ma personne Misha, sérieusement « Elle se mît à dire à un Misha qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non » Il avoua avant de la pointer du doigt

« Je t'ai abordé parce que je t'ai trouvé magnifique » Il continua parlant de son physique. Cette dernière resta de marbre se trouvant à être déçu par ce simple fait pourtant les gens se rencontraient d'abord de cette manière, grâce au superficielle, mais elle, elle espérait autre chose même après tous ces siècles, elle espérait autre chose et le pire c'était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi.

« Et je t'ai trouvé encore plus magnifique lorsque je t'ai connu et désolé si tu attendais de moi que je t'aborde parce que tu espérais que je vois quelque chose d'autre » Il continua gardant cet air froid qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir ayant marre d'essayer de résoudre cette énigme en face de lui.

« si tu attendais de moi que j'aime ta personne avant ton corps, mais comment pourrais-je si tu te renfermes autant sur toi, sur ta vie, tes parents, ton passé, tes amis, tes activités, lorsque j'y pense je ne sais rien de toi à part que tu es influente ici et que tu as des opinions différentes que les miennes à propos de la ségrégation » Il disait à une Megan qui détourna son regard pour regarder les alentours n'arrivant pas à regarder Misha dans les yeux parce qu'il verrait qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille fragile et effrayée comme Marcel l'avait supposé. Elle le regarda surprenant ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les yeux de Megan brillaient à cet instant.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Il demanda pouvant voir les yeux lumineux qu'elle cachait.

« Je ne pleure pas « Elle répondit se mettant sur la défensive ce qu'il remarqua.

« Encore un mensonge « Il répliqua en levant son bras ayant marre que même sur des sentiments qu'il pouvait voir, qu'il pouvait ressentir, Megan n'était pas capable de mettre des mots dessus. Elle était incapable de dire les choses, elle avait besoin qu'il les remarque pour elle.

« Tu veux de moi que je mette des mots sur ce que je ressens c'est ça « Megan se mît à dire avant de rigoler. Elle haussa les épaules

« Bien « Elle s'approcha de Misha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux acceptant de jouer le jeu parce qu'elle pouvait voir la fatigue sur son visage.

**And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth**  
><em>Et je me battais de toutes mes forces pour me débâillonner<em>  
><strong>When I used to be afraid of the words<strong>  
><em>Lorsque j'avais peur des mots<em>  
><strong>But with you I've learnt just to let it out<strong>  
><em>Mais avec toi j'ai appris à les laisser sortir<em>

« Je ne te fais pas confiance Misha « Megan révéla attirant les grands yeux de Misha qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui sorte ça d'une manière qu'il trouvait blessante. Misha resta à la fixer étonné avant de perdre son étonnement pour de la curiosité en entendant Megan.

« Tu ressembles à cet homme, il était comme toi ambitieux, prêt à devenir le futur gouverneur comme toi tu es prêt à l'être auprès du gouverneur et « Elle resta à fixer les yeux de Misha avant de sourire

« Il me regardait comme toi tu me regardes à l'heure actuelle, avec ses yeux qui me faisaient oublier toute cette vie de souffrance que j'ai pu avoir « Megan disait perdant son sourire pour sentir des larmes.

« Mais il avait aussi des convictions et des valeurs comme toi, des convictions qui l'ont poussé à se servir de moi, à se servir de tous ce que je lui ais dis parce que c'est ce que je fais lorsque j'aime quelqu'un, je m'ouvre à lui entièrement et librement comme ces adolescentes de 15 ans, et c'est ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir avant de planter un couteau dans le cœur, si profond que tous ce que je pensais avoir acquis comme la confiance en soi, le respect ou la dignité « Elle haussa les épaules

« Sont partis en fumé « Elle rigola ensuite

« Et les je t'aime et les déclarations d'amour aussi »

« Je ne suis pas lui « Misha disait en parlant de l'ancien amour de Megan. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Tout comme moi, je ne suis plus cette fille « Elle répondit

« Je me contente de ce que je peux avoir et de ce que je peux donner, et maintenant je peux donner qu'un corps et rien d'autres et je n'attends pas de toi que tu me donnes plus qu'un corps à ton tour » Megan continua surprenant Misha qui haussa les épaules.

« J'ai bien peur que ça soit trop tard pour ça » Misha répondit faisant comprendre à Megan qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus pour elle. Cette dernière ouvra les yeux en grand avant de secouer la tête.

« Et je n'y crois pas, je suis désolée « Elle disait sachant que Misha n'aimait qu'un corps, c'est tout, parce que s'il savait plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle était, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait que la détester.

« Tu auras beau me dire tes sentiments, je ne pour » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Misha posa sa mains sur la nuque de Megan. Il pencha son visage pour l'embrasser surprenant cette dernière qui était toujours étonnée par la sensation de bien-être que Misha pouvait lui faire ressentir, la sensation d'avoir l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un. La sensation que tous ce que Marcel pouvait dire n'était pas réel, la sensation de ne pas avoir besoin de se cacher de qui que soit près de lui, près d'un simple humain. Les humains étaient peut-être finalement capable d'accepter ce qui était différent d'eux non ? Elle mît son bras autour de son cou intensifiant son baiser avant que ce dernier se baisse légèrement pour porter les jambes de Megan. Elle se laissa diriger par lui en direction de la chambre ne voyant pas le vampire qui était sur le toit du bâtiment en face pouvant voir à travers ses fenêtres la chambre de Misha.

Le vampire de couleur aux yeux marrons s'en alla ensuite n'aimant pas du tout que son intuition soit bonne depuis un moment déjà. Il aurait dû s'en douter se disait-il tout en sautant du toit pour atterrir au sol.

**Now my heart is ready to burst**  
><em>À présent mon coeur est prêt à éclater<em>  
><strong>Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love<strong>  
><em>Parce que je, je me sens comme si j'étais prête pour l'amour<em>  
><strong>And I, wanna be your everything and more<strong>  
><em>Et je voudrais être ton tout et bien plus<em>  
><strong>And I know every day I say it<strong>  
><em>Et je sais que chaque jour je le dis<em>  
><strong>But I just want you to be sure<strong>  
><em>Mais je veux juste que tu sois certain<em>  
><strong>That I am yours<strong>  
><em>Que je suis tienne<em>

**That I am yours**  
><em>Que je suis tienne<em>

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends pas « Le petit garçon disait en aidant Christian qui était assis sur son fauteuil en train d'essayer d'apprendre à lire.<p>

« Alors tu as des trous de mémoire « Kieran demanda au vieux monsieur qui hocha la tête

« Oui » Le petit garçon bruns aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils de garde car son oncle devait faire quelque chose dieu sait où, mais il s'était contenté de faire la garde de l'église jusqu'à son retour.

« Mais comment tu peux savoir que tu as des trous de mémoires si tu en as, je veux dire ça t'arrive d'oublier que tu oublies « Il demanda attirant un sourire de la part de Christian qui leva la tête pour ensuite tourner son visage afin d'admirer le petit garçon assis sur ses genoux sur le banc. Son oncle le tuerait n'aimant pas qu'il s'assoit comme ça sur les bancs refait de l'église, mais il se le permettait puisque Monsieur n'était pas là.

« Ben je ne sais pas vu que j'oublie « Il disait en souriant attirant le sourire de Kieran.

« Pourtant tu sembles normale ce soir « Kieran avoua avant de soupirer

« Parfois j'ai envie de te tuer lorsque tu oublies, faut vachement être patient dieu sait si je le serai un jour « Dès qu'il dît ça Christian regarda la statue de Jesus Christ.

« Tu ne devrais pas jurer « Il disait à un Kieran qui roula des yeux.

« Oh sérieux de toi à moi on sait qu'il n'y a techniquement personne en haut « Il continua

« Si c'était le cas, je ne passerai pas mes vacances ici dans un orphelinat si triste, vivement que mes parents me récupèrent » Christian soupira

« Tu as une vie difficile, je comprends par rapport à tous ses enfants qui n'ont pas de parents, je te plains « Christian disait attirant le regard de l'enfant qui rigola.

« N'empêche c'est chiant, quand je suis ici, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre parce qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un plus à plaindre que moi, mais est-ce si égoïste d'avoir des problèmes différents que les autres « Kieran demanda à un Christian qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Oh mon dieu, j'espère pouvoir oublier les sornettes que tu me sors « Christian disait ne pouvant que faire rire le petit garçon qui aimait bien parler avec lui. Il resta à le fixer

« Tu devrais écrire dans un livre tous ce que tu fais « Kieran se mît à dire au vieux monsieur qui hocha la tête.

« Je le fais déjà, mais étrangement j'écris des codes, que je n'arrive pas à relire par la suite, pace que je me souviens plus du code en question « Christian disait ne pouvant que faire rire Kieran qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« On t'a vraiment bousillé le cerveau toi hein « Kieran continua faisant sourire le vieux monsieur qui aimait bien la franchise de Kieran. Ce dernier regarda l'horloge.

« Bon où est mon chère oncle, parce que je ne vais pas camper ici toute la nuit et toi non plus, il faut qu'il te raccompagne chez les fous « Kieran continua attendant Arthur qui était à ce moment il ne savait où.

Arthur était en train de tourner les pages du grimoire debout à tout allure cherchant depuis tout à l'heure ce qu'il se souvenait avoir lu. Il ne comprenait rien à la plupart des choses écrites là-dedans. Il n'était pas habilité à lire ce grimoire, tous ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait le protéger comme le reste de cet endroit, tout devait être protégé, mais même s'il ne savait pas comprendre la plupart des écrits, il reconnaissait certains symboles, certaines images, et en tournant ses pages il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jeune homme.

_« Croyez-vous qu'il existe plusieurs réalités Monsieur O'connell « Demanda le jeune homme au prêtre qui fronça les sourcils assis sur le banc à côté du jeune homme. _

_« Vous me demander si je crois en la réincarnation « Arthur demanda au jeune homme qui esquissa un léger sourire. _

_« Je ne sais pas si on peut se permettre de dire ça « Il répondit avant d'essuyer ses yeux sous les yeux du prêtre qui pouvait voir qu'il ne semblait pas bien. Le jeune homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de parler _

_« Une réalité dans laquelle tout est différent » Il demanda. Arthur hocha la tête de haut en bas _

_« Oui » Il répondit enfin voyant que c'était ce qu'il attendait._

_« Après tout le passé, le présent et le futur sont chacun des réalités totalement différentes « Le prêtre disait surprenant le jeune homme de couleur. Ce dernier hocha la tête les bras croisés. Le prêtre posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme_

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Eric ? » Il demanda au jeune homme de couleur qui tourna sa tête pour regarder le père O'connell. Les yeux d'Eric se montrèrent lumineux _

_« Je vois des choses « Eric déclara troublant le prêtre. Ce dernier ne dît rien ne comprenant pas jusqu'à qu'Eric tourne sa tête pour mettre ses deux mains sur sa nuque essayant d'éteindre le souvenir de tous ce qu'il avait pu voir. _

_« J'entends des choses, je vois des choses et je ressens des choses qui sont en train de me rendre fou. La douleur, la perte, l'amour, la folie, la vie, la mort, je ressens tout et ça me détruit, ça fait mal « Eric disait en penchant sa tête en avant pour mettre ses deux mains sur sa nuque. Il étouffa ses cris sous les yeux d'Arthur qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. _

_« C'est des choses que tu ressens Eric ? » Eric secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en gémissant de douleur pouvant ressentir à cet instant tout ce dont il était en train de parler. Il leva légèrement la tête, il se releva pour regarder le prêtre qui restait troublé par l'attitude d'Eric. Une attitude anormale qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le jeune homme depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Nouvelle Orléans. _

_« Non « Eric se mît à dire. _

_« Des choses que ce monde va ressentir « Il déclara troublant Arthur._

_« De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » Il demanda totalement confus par ses paroles. _

_« Je vois des choses mon père « Eric disait sentant ses larmes coulaient._

_« Des choses qui ne se sont jamais produites, des choses qui se sont produits, je ne sais pas, des choses qui vont se produire « _

_« Et je ne peux pas stopper ces visions, « Le prêtre fronça les sourcils ayant peur de comprendre _

_« Es-tu en train de me parler du futur « Il demanda. Eric tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Il hocha la tête. _

_« Ils vont nous détruire tous un à un. Ils vont revenir mon père éteindre nos âmes« Eric se révéla avant de reprendre sa position pour éteindre ces voix._

_« Qui va revenir Eric ? » Arthur demanda à un Eric qui restait à secouer la tête n'arrivant pas à trier toutes les images, ne pouvant mettre des mots sur les images qu'il voyait. Arthur se pencha pour regarder l'homme qui pleurait._

_« Vous pensez avoir le contrôle, mais ils l'ont, ils l'ont toujours eu, qu'importe ce que Maximilien pense avoir accompli « Eric continua troublant le prêtre qui comprît de qui Eric était en train de parler. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Eric posait sur sa nuque, mais il s'arrêta en sentant une bague. Arthur écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant un anneau argenté avec un diamant rouge à son doigt. _

_« Eric où as-tu eu cette bague ? » Arthur demanda ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il allait poser ses mains sur Eric, mais ce dernier se releva subitement _

_« Je dois y allé, je dois y allé, je dois allez voir William et lui dire « Eric se mît à dire en se levant mettant ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger de lui-même de quelque chose. _

_« Mon frère, il faut qu'il m'écoute « _

_« Il peut stopper tout ça, William peut stopper tout ça et nous sauver « Eric continua avant de s'en aller._

_« Eric » Arthur hurla ne réalisant pas à cet instant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. _

Le père O'connell se réveilla de ses pensées en tombant sur la page du grimoire. Il ouvra les yeux en grand avant de toucher la page pour voir la même bague que celle que portait Eric. Il regarda l'écriture sur le côté, pour ne voir qu'une écriture qui lui était étrangère. Il tapa subitement le grimoire

« Putain « Il déclara subitement ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu as pu écrire Maximilien alors pourquoi « Il s'assît subitement sur la chaise pensant à ce jeune Eric. Ce gamin était mort, comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était pas fou, il ne pouvait pas être fou.

* * *

><p>« Allez réveille-toi « Stefan cria à William qui grimaça avant de lever la tête pour voir Lexie et Stefan. William ouvra les yeux en grand avant de sursauter<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là « Il cria ayant pris la chambre étudiante de son frère pour dormir. Lexie mangea des croissants tout en buvant son jus d'orange du matin laissant Stefan parlait puisqu'après tout c'était lui qui voulait rester aider cet humain.

« On va t'aider à prouver l'innocence ou la culpabilité de ton frère « Stefan disait faisant comprendre à William qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'innocence de son frère, mais qu'il l'aiderait tout de même. Lexie lança le jean de William qui était en caleçon

« Alors lève tes jolies fesses et allons y « Elle disait à un William qui se releva subitement. Il mît son pantalon sous le regard souriant de Lexie qui restait à l'admirer. Stefan roula des yeux en voyant le sourire béat de Lexie qui admirait les fesses de William. Ce dernier attacha son pantalon avant de mettre son t-shirt.

« Où on va ? » Il demanda aux deux vampires qui étaient content que William accepte leur aide.

« Essayer de retracer la journée de ton frère pour commencer. Il faisait partie d'un groupe d'activiste, ils peuvent sûrement nous aider « Lexie disait à un William qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« De ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont partis avant que le gouverneur mette la main sur eux « William avoua aux deux vampires.

« Mais ton frère connaissait forcément des gens « Lexie répliqua. William secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne sais pas, il est parti du jour au lendemain de chez moi et il nous a plus donné de nouvelles, j'ai essayé de rechercher des gens qui le connaissaient, mais j'ai rien trouvé « William avoua faisant part aux vampires de la complication de l'histoire.

« Il dormait ici ? Comment il a eu cette chambre « Stefan demanda. William haussa les épaules

« Il a loué, il a donné des mois de loyers en avance « William répondit en montrant les factures à Stefan et Lexie qu'il ramassa sur la table de chevet.

« Il ne travaillait pas alors je ne sais pas comment il a pu trouver une telle somme « William continua faisant part de ses interrogations aux deux vampires.

« Et que sais-tu d'autres ? » Stefan demanda. William haussa les épaules

« Qu'il fréquentait beaucoup l'abattoir comme beaucoup de gens « Lexie fronça les sourcils

« Avait-il pour les vampires et le reste ? » Lexie demanda à un William qui restait à réfléchir

« Je crois qu'il savait, je ne sais pas, il m'a appelé quelques jours avant de mourir « William avoua se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait découvert des choses inimaginables, qu'ils devaient savoir, que je devais venir le rejoindre pour que je sache«

« Qui devaient savoir quoi ? » Lexie demanda. William haussa les épaules

« J'ai pensé qu'il parlait des humains à propos du monde surnaturel. Je lui ai jamais dit que ce monde autour existait, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit impliqué comme moi j'ai pu l'être, je ne voulais pas l'impliquer « Il répéta n'arrêtant pas de se perdre dans ses pensées. William ne dît rien un moment

« Ok, allons interrogeait le concierge qui loue la chambre pour savoir s'il a vu des gens passaient chez ton frère, il pourra nous aider ensuite on ira à l'abattoir « Stefan déclara faisant sourire William et Lexie

« J'adore lorsque tu prends les choses en main bébé « Lexie disait sous les yeux d'un William qui ne pouvait que sourire en voyant le roulement de yeux de Stefan. Ce dernier avança en direction de la porte

« Allons y « Il se contenta de dire pouvant entendre encore Lexie et ses réflexions. William et Lexie suivirent Stefan et descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le concierge qui était en train de lire le journal. Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant la voix de Stefan.

« Dite, désolé de vous dérangez, mais vous savez si le loueur de la chambre 230 avait des visiteurs, des amis et connaissances « Stefan demanda à l'homme de couleur qui détourna son regard en direction de William.

« Ce n'est pas des flics j'espère, parce que j'ai dit à personne que c'était la chambre de ton frère et je n'ai pas envie d'embrouille « S'il pouvait ne pas être associé à Eric, cela lui allait. Depuis cette histoire d'attentat, tous les flics étaient sur la défensive. Le gouverneur était mieux gardé que le Président de la République. Il ne voulait pas de mauvaises pubs sur son motel depuis les attentats.

« Non c'est des amis je t'assure « William disait au loueur qui soupira.

« Non personne, Eric était cool, je lui prenais pas la tête, il me payait en liquide en échange je lui foutais la paix « Il disait.

« Alors tu n'as jamais vu personne avec lui « William demanda. Stefan et Lexie entendirent leur cœur de l'homme battre fortement leur faisant comprendre qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Dite nous la vérité » Lexie disait à l'homme qui soupira.

« J'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis ok « Il disait avant de soupirer en voyant le regard sévère des trois personnes en face de lui.

« Bien, Eric me payait plus pour que j'évite de dire qu'il enfreignait la loi « William fronça les sourcils confus jusqu'à que le loueur parle

« Il lui arrivait de ramener une blanche dans sa chambre, j'ai jamais vu son visage, elle se cachait à chaque fois, je crois que c'était le genre de riche blanche, et je ne suis pas sûre que ses parents auraient approuvé tout comme les noirs alors il faisait ça en douce « Le loueur avoua attirant le rire de William

« Eric n'importe quoi « William disait en souriant ne pouvant s'imaginer son frère avec une femme blanche. C'était insensé.

« Il ferait jamais ça, de 1, parce qu'il sait qu'il risque la prison et de 2 parce que ce n'était pas son style « Il continua. Le loueur le regarda

« Tu voulais la vérité, je vous la dit, si ton frère n'avait pas été tué, il serait en prison actuellement «

« Elle venait beaucoup de fois ? » Stefan demanda ignorant William qui allait encore une fois rétorqué. Le loueur hocha la tête avant de regarder William

« Ils étaient amoureux »

« Comment tu peux le savoir » William disait refusant d'y croire.

« Parce qu'il me l'a dit, et ce genre de choses, ça se voit, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris le risque d'enfreindre la loi parce qu'à part ici et à l'abattoir ils étaient impossible pour eux de se voir « Il continua attirant l'attention de Stefan qui n'arrêtait pas d'entendre le nom de l'abattoir.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemble ? Ou quel peut être son nom » Stefan demanda au loueur qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne demandais pas, je ne voyais rien, je ne voulais rien savoir sinon prison assuré, d'ailleurs vous devriez partir d'ici, les blancs sont interdis ici vous n'avez pas vu la pancarte « Il cria subitement en montrant la pancarte à Stefan et Lexie.

« Si vous voulez des infos aller chez Megan Green et foutez moi la paix « Il déclara avant de lire son journal. Lexie, Stefan et William sortirent en même temps pour se retrouver sur la route près de la voiture. William resta dos à Lexie et Stefan une main sur son front essayant de réfléchir.

« Comment il a pu être aussi stupide? » William se mît à dire en se tournant vers Lexie et Stefan.

« Comment il a pu être aussi stupide? » Il répéta avant de s'en aller pour monter dans la voiture suivît de Stefan et Lexie qui montèrent à l'avant comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour essayer de parler avec William.

* * *

><p>Megan ouvrait délicatement les yeux pour regarder en face d'elle la table de chevet de Misha. Elle se releva tout en mettant le drap autour d'elle. Elle détourna ensuite son regard en direction du côté pour voir Misha dormir sur le dos. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de poser son menton sur son bras.<p>

« Dit moi » Elle murmura à ce dernier qui ne réagissait pas.

« Tu as de quoi déjeuner ? « Elle continua attirant un hochement de tête de Misha. Ce dernier releva son bras invitant Megan à enlever son menton. Il entoura son bras autour de Megan avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder cette dernière qui avait posé son menton sur son torse cette-fois ci.

« Le soleil s'est levé depuis un moment et tu es toujours là ? « Il déclara se montrant étonné. En général, elle faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas rester le lendemain pour éviter tout soupçon et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de personne à rester après une nuit, mais la nuit dernière elle avait tellement bien dormi qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à prendre la fuite. Megan hocha la tête

« J'ai bien dormi « Elle répondit seulement en admirant ses yeux bleus. Misha esquissa un léger sourire content de pouvoir pour une fois profiter de la présence de la femme à côté de lui. Depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans cette ville, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait jamais eu cette chance et rien que pour ça il ne pouvait que sourire. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Megan lui caressant de son doigt sa peau troublant Megan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda mal à l'aise en voyant la manière qu'il avait de la fixer, une manière beaucoup trop insistante.

« Je profite de toi » Il se contenta de dire ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle. Elle se laissa caresser le visage étonné par sa phrase. Ils restèrent à ne rien dire avant que Misha parle.

« Je dois avoir de quoi me débrouiller pour faire un déjeuner « Il se mît à dire faisant sourire Megan.

« Me dis pas que c'est Élisabeth qui fait aussi tes courses en plus de tes repas « Elle demanda.

« Je ne mange pas ou ne prend pas soin de moi alors elle le fait parce qu'elle est du genre à s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses « Il disait avant de regarder Megan qui restait à l'admirer ayant l'impression de voir un vieux couple. Élisabeth et lui étaient vraiment parfait l'un pour l'autre.

« Comme Margaret le fait pour Matthew depuis que je le connais » Megan avoua sous le regard de Misha qui restait à l'admirer étonné qu'elle utilise le prénom du gouverneur.

« C'est triste « Megan déclara subitement tout en s'installant à côté de lui pour regarder le plafond. Misha resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Megan qui posa ses deux mains sur son torse tout en admirant le plafond.

« Que les femmes d'aujourd'hui voit qu'une issue à leur vie, être la bonne d'Homme comme vous « Elle disait à côté d'un Misha qui ne pouvait que rigoler sachant pertinemment comment Megan percevait les femmes d'aujourd'hui.

« Ça fait plaisir à Élisabeth, depuis petite elle rêve d'avoir une famille et d'être la mère et la femme idéale comme sa mère Margaret et avoir la famille parfaite qu'elle n'a pas eu« Il continua ne voyant pas le visage de Megan qui pensait à Margaret. Cette dernière se mît à rire

« Oh oui ça doit être dure d'avoir Papa et Maman derrière son dos et beaucoup d'argent à dépenser sans à avoir travaillé « Megan disait avant de rire

« Tu vas me faire pleurer « Elle continua ne voyant pas le visage de Misha

« Arrête, tu ne connais rien des Winston alors évite de faire des suppositions en te basant sur ton histoire peu importe ce qu'elle est « Misha disait toujours bras derrière la tête de Megan, les deux ne se regardèrent pas et restèrent à fixer le plafond avant que Misha parle

« Matthew n'est pas le père et le mari idéal au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Il traite Margaret comme aucun homme ne devrait traiter sa femme et peu importe ce que Élisabeth fait, il n'est jamais satisfait, il a besoin de plus, de plus comme s'il espérait qu'elles soient toutes les deux quelqu'un d'autre. Margaret est malheureuse et malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour mon mentor je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas encore quitté « Misha avoua ne pouvant voir le visage de Megan qui esquissa un sourire

« Parce que sans lui elle ne serait plus rien « Megan avoua s'efforçant de ne rien montrer dans sa voix. Misha secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« J'y crois pas, elle est intelligente et belle et «

« Il la rabaisse la faisant se sentir tout le contraire, elle sait qu'elle doit partir, que toute la pression qu'il lui met est malsaine, et qu'il est destructeur, mais, elle ne se sent qu'en sécurité avec lui parce que le monde la terrifie, l'indépendance la terrifie alors elle s'accroche à ses chaînes « Megan disait laissant un silence entre eux. Misha ne dît rien ayant l'impression étrange que Megan parlait de son passé et non de Margaret. Cette dernière se mît à sourire

« Dit-moi comment on en est arrivé à parler de la pire famille de la Nouvelle Orléans dès le matin sur ton lit « Elle se mît à dire en se mettant subitement sur Misha pour poser ses mains sur son torse. L'homme blond aux yeux bleus rigola prenant les mains de Megan qui était posé sur son torse.

« Tu me fais à manger « Il demanda subitement faisant une mine mignonne sachant que Megan n'était pas ce genre de femme, mais il espérait qu'avec sa petite moue cela marcherait. Megan rigola ne pouvant que rire en voyant sa mine. Elle mît ses longs cheveux sur le côté.

« Ais-je l'air d'être une femme qui fait à manger « Elle répliqua ne surprenant pas Misha. Il se releva légèrement avant de se lever du lit pour porter Megan qui rigola sentant ses jambes être installé autour de sa taille. Misha descendît de son lit avant de se diriger vers son salon.

« S'il te plait, j'ai faim « Il disait en caleçon avant de poser Megan sur la table qui restait à le fixer montrant en un regard qu'elle ne ferait pas ce qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse. Elle détestait faire ce qu'on attendait qu'elle fasse.

« S'il te plaît « Il continua avant de poser un bisou sur l'épaule de Megan, de son côté de son tatouage. Elle rigola avant de se mettre à parler toujours les jambes autour de la taille de Misha.

« Tu as de quoi faire des pancakes ? » Elle demanda sentant l'immense sourire de Misha posé contre son cou. Il hocha la tête lui confirmant. Elle le poussa subitement d'elle avant de descendre de la table pour rattacher correctement son drap autour d'elle.

« Bien, je vais céder pour cette fois » Megan fît une queue de cheval de ses cheveux blond avant de s'approcher de la cuisine pour cuisiner laissant Misha derrière la table qui restait à admirer les épaules de Megan en particulier son tatouage. Un tatouage montrant un cercle emprisonnant un imposant pétale de rose. Le pétale donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait s'échapper du cercle, mais que ce dernier l'oppressait au point de l'étouffer.

« Tu comptes faire quelque chose comme la vaisselle, j'espère je ne suis pas ta bonne « Megan se mît à dire réveillant Misha de ses pensées.

« Bien Madame Green « Il disait avant de se diriger vers sa vaisselle pour la faire de profil au dos de Megan qui était en train de casser les œufs pour faire les pancakes. Misha détourna son regard en direction de Megan ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle lorsqu'il voyait à quel point elle s'impliquait dans la cuisine. Elle se mît à fredonner un rythme tout en continuant.

Au bout de 15 minutes, il posa les assiettes sur le côté et Megan posa les pancakes dessus ainsi que les œufs brouillés surprenant Misha.

« Hey ben, ça a l'air étonnamment bon » Il disait faisant rire Megan qui s'assît sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Ça l'est, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas à manger, que je ne sais pas faire à manger » Elle disait. Misha hocha la tête

« Tu m'étonneras toujours «

« Je sais « Elle répondit avant de manger en même temps que Misha qui se montra encore une fois étonné.

« Tu vas finir par me vexer tu sais ça « Elle répondit. Il avala rapidement

« Tu nous cachais tes talents de femme au foyer « Megan lui lança le torchon n'aimant pas ce mot ce qu'il savait.

« Il était temps qu'en 5 ans de relation, tu me fasses la cuisine « Il se mît à dire tout en regardant son assiette faisant halluciné Megan qui avait oublié que cela faisait 5 ans que Misha avait débarqué dans cette ville et qu'ils avaient commencé cette relation ou non relation.

« 5 ans est ce beaucoup ? » Megan demanda subitement surprenant Misha qui leva la tête pour voir le visage d'incompréhension de Megan.

« Tu rigoles j'espère « Il disait à une Megan qui honnêtement n'avait aucune notion du temps des humains, pour elle 5 ans, représentait des poussières par rapport à tous les siècles qu'elle avait vécu. Qu'est-ce que c'était 5 ans ? Pour un humain au juste comparé à elle. 5 ans, 50 ans, même 100 ans ne représentaient qu'une poussière pour elle.

« Je n'ai pas la notion du temps à dire vrai, laissons tombé c'était stupide « Elle se contenta de dire sous les yeux d'un Misha qui restait à la fixer voyant qu'il semblait l'avoir vexé.

Vexée non elle ne l'était pas, mais elle se sentait stupide d'oublier constamment que les humains n'étaient pas pareils, que les humains n'avaient rien de commun avec elle et en présence de Misha elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle ne serait jamais humaine.

« Si tu veux savoir 5 ans pour des êtres humains totalement normaux contrairement à nous » Il disait en lâchant ses couverts pour admirer Megan qui ne pouvait que rire à sa phrase appréciant qu'ils les mettent ensemble dans le lot.

« Cela correspond au nombre d'années à partir duquel les couples ont déjà un enfant de 4 ans vu qu'aujourd'hui les gens se marient quelques mois après s'être rencontré ce qui est flippant « Il disait ayant aussi des idées beaucoup trop en avance sur son temps ce qui plaisait à Megan même s'il avait encore des valeurs très prononcé, il était assez moderne comme homme.

« Donc ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à ce stade si on était normalement constitué, on aurait une maison et un enfant est ce que cela t'aide à t'imaginer ce qu'est 5 ans dans une vie « Il demanda surprenant Megan qui ne pouvait que sourire à cette idée

« Ça sonne plutôt bien « Elle baissa sa tête pour continuer à manger sous les yeux d'un Misha qui se demandait à quoi elle pensait. Elle leva ensuite la tête pour regarder Misha

« Tu es du genre à vouloir des enfants ? » Elle demanda en souriant sachant pertinemment la réponse. Misha hocha la tête

« Bien sûre, un petit moi ça serait plus que génial » Il avoua avant de parler tout en mangeant sous les yeux d'une Megan qui ne se montra pas étonné par sa réponse. Il était comme tous ces hommes qui avaient besoin de perpétuer des générations, qui avait besoin d'exister à travers le temps grâce à des enfants. C'était beau en règle général, mais pour Megan c'était autre chose, c'était triste.

« C'est important de continuer et perpétuer les traditions de génération en génération, c'est ce qui fait de nous des humains « Il continua avant de lever la tête pour regarder Megan qui dans sa tête pensait, je ne suis pas humaine, je ne suis pas une putain d'humaine se disait Megan en le regardant se demandant pourquoi elle avait posé la question. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie aussi bien pour se permettre de poser une question auquel elle avait la réponse.

« Tu es plus traditionnel que je le pensais « Elle avoua à un Misha qui comprît qu'elle, elle ne pensait pas les choses de cette manière.

« Ça te déçois ? » Il demanda sans la regarder concentré à manger. Megan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non, mais « Elle s'arrêta tout en l'admirant. Une aussi belle matinée ne pouvait pas rester parfaite hein, elle le savait et elle avait besoin de se le prouver.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants et même si je pouvais, je refuserais d'en faire « Megan se mît à dire installant un silence dans la cuisine. Elle aurait pu se taire, ne rien dire, mais elle voulait voir d'elle-même la déception de ce début de matinée qui paraissait prometteur pourtant. Misha s'arrêta de manger paralysé subitement avant de lever la tête vers Megan qui ne pouvait que sourire en voyant sa surprise

« Mais j'imagine que ça te déçois « Elle déclara en reposant ses couverts. Misha reposa ses couverts à son tour avant d'essuyer sa bouche. Il regarda Megan un long moment

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ? » Il demanda ne pouvant que dire ça ce qui pouvait ne faire que sourire Megan. Oui, il était un homme traditionnel, comme tous ces hommes et ces femmes traditionnels d'aujourd'hui. Elle en avait vu des traditions au cours de sa vie, des traditions traitant la femme comme une mère porteuse ou comme un objet et aujourd'hui là maintenant une femme ne se définissait que par sa situation familiale, avoir un mari et des enfants, malheureusement elle avait toujours été en avance contre son temps, en avance sur le monde des humains, c'est pourquoi elle n'en faisait pas parti et croire le contraire auprès de Misha était utopique. Elle resta à le fixer se demandant à quoi elle s'attendait auprès de lui ? Pourquoi espérait-elle autre chose à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, espérer ne lui apportait que du désespoir.

« C'est médicalement prouvé, je ne peux pas en avoir » Misha haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire

« La science a beaucoup évolué de nos jours alors, peut être » Megan posa ses deux mains sur la table avant de se relever

« Ouaw, ne cache pas ta déception « Elle disait en souriant en prenant son assiette pour la ranger dans l'évier se mettant dos à Misha qui parla

« Je ne suis pas déçu, je suis étonné c'est tout, comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? » Il demanda. Megan se retourna ensuite

« Tu m'as écouté, même s'il y avait un pourcent de chance, je ne voudrais pas d'enfants « Misha rigola

« Et c'est ridicule « Il déclara ne pouvant voir la déception sur le visage de Megan qui s'efforçait de la cacher par ses yeux verts froids et un regard neutre ne disant rien de ce qu'elle pensait réellement comme à son habitude. Misha resta assis

« Tu es une femme « Il continua en levant la tête pour la regarder montrant dans ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas vouloir d'enfants.

« C'est triste Misha de voir que tu as autant d'idée arrêté, moi qui te pensait moderne «

« Et ben désolé, je ne le suis pas, je suis toujours le même qui vote pour la ségrégation, qui considère qu'une femme a besoin d'enfants pour s'épanouir comme un homme d'ailleurs »

« Hey ben tu es naïf de croire que le monde s'arrête à ça « Elle répondit avant de parler

« Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, le chemin vers la liberté pour les gens de couleurs est en train d'arriver et il existe beaucoup de femme comme moi qui refuse d'engendrer des êtres dans un monde aussi pourrie que le nôtre « Megan disait honnêtement ne limitant pas ses mots. Misha resta à l'admirer

« Pleins de femmes ont cette peur de voir leur enfants vivre dans ce monde, mais c'est simplement la peur de «

« Non tu ne comprends pas « Megan se mît à dire en souriant. Elle baissa sa tête pour regarder Misha montrant en un regard que c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça.

« Mes parents auraient dû me rendre service et m'interdire la vie dans ce monde, et moi je rends service aux enfants que je risque d'avoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ce monde comme j'ai pu le voir « Elle avoua ne pouvant que faire sourire Misha qui trouvait sa phrase totalement insensé. Quel genre de personne pouvait dire ce genre de choses ? Regretter la vie qu'on lui avait offert, quelle pensée tordue et triste pensait Misha à ce moment.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents, mais comment tu peux dire ça « Il s'arrêta perdant ses mots. Megan rigola

« Tu vois c'est pourquoi ça ne sert à rien de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre » Elle s'en alla de la cuisine ensuite pour récupérer ses affaires laissant Misha dans sa cuisine. Il pouvait entendre Megan dans la chambre en train de s'habiller. Il se leva subitement pour se diriger dans la chambre faisant face à une Megan qui était en train de remettre sa robe.

«Attends deux seconde » Misha disait subitement en montant le ton ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille comme elle adorait le faire. Megan s'arrêta pour le regarder pouvant voir qu'il était vraiment troublé.

« Je t'ai vu avec les orphelins de Heaven Side lorsque j'ai débarqué ici « Il avoua faisant sourire Megan qui ne se rendait pas compte à quel point les gens ne se fiaient qu'à l'image qu'elle donnait et rien d'autres.

« Oui, une fois par semaine je leur ramène à manger et des vêtements en plus de m'amuser avec eux, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une femme voulant des enfants »

« Peut-être, mais tu vois bien que ces enfants ne vivent pas aussi malheureux que tu le penses « Il demanda faisant sourire Megan qui mît ensuite ses escarpins

« Dit moi tu es déjà allé à l'orphelinat Monsieur je fais des dons « Megan demanda à un Misha qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite n'ayant pas vraiment eu cette objectif. Il se contentait de donner de l'argent un point c'est tout.

« Les orphelins n'ont aucune place dans la société, la plupart des orphelins à Heavenside vont finir par prendre de mauvaises décisions les menant à un destin tragique et comment je le sais Misha, parce que c'est ce qui arrive quand la société ne nous accepte pas «

« Je sais Megan, mais tout le monde n'est pas destiné à ce destin que tu sembles voir partout où tu vas ? Il y a de l'espoir en chacun de nous Megan « Il disait attirant les grands yeux de Megan qu'il utilise le mot espoir, un mot qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et ressenti.

« J'ai vécu une jolie enfance et honnêtement je ne vais pas me plaindre de ma vie, il y a des hauts et des bas comme toutes les vies « Il disait ne pouvant que faire rire Megan qui hallucinait en entendant ce genre de phrase simpliste.

« Des hauts et des bas « Megan se sentît obligé de dire en rigolant se rendant compte du fossé qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et elle, non ce n'était plus un faussé qui les séparait, simplement une réalité.

« Toi et moi ne vivons vraiment pas dans le même monde et je t'envie vraiment, j'envie que tu arrives à croire à des idées aussi utopique comme espoir ou que la vie se résume à des hauts et des bas » Elle déclara avant de passer à côté de Misha pour s'en aller. Elle ouvra brutalement la porte énervée ce qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa manière froide de parler.

« Prend soin de toi » Elle cria avant de fermer la porte.

« Meg » Misha cria avant de se diriger vers la porte pour ouvrir la porte, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Élisabeth qui le fixait troublé. Misha écarquilla les yeux se demandant comment Megan avait pu disparaître aussi vite.

« Hey ben, tu as un sixième sens ou quoi ? » Élisabeth disait troublé surprenant Misha qui restait à fixer Élisabeth ne pouvant penser qu'à ce que Megan lui avait dit.

« Je t'ai fait les courses » Élisabeth se mît à dire avant d'entrer pour se diriger vers le salon. Elle entra dans la cuisine laissant Misha à l'entrée qui se demandait où était passé Megan. Il resta à fixer en face de lui avant de fermer les yeux n'aimant pas le sentiment déplaisant qui s'emparait de lui. Il ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers Élisabeth qui s'était arrêté en face de l'évier.

« Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? » Elle demanda en se retournant vers Misha qui hocha la tête.

« Une amie « Il avoua installant un silence. Élisabeth resta paralysée ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de Misha qui sentît le malaise.

« Alors j'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te faire à manger « Élisabeth se contenta de dire tout en se retournant pour ranger les courses de Misha dans son réfrigérateur. Ce dernier resta à admirer son ami pouvant voir le malaise.

« Tu n'es pas à obliger de m'aider constamment tu sais « Il se mît à dire. Élisabeth secoua la tête sans se retourner pour le regarder

« J'y tiens, ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin de toi » Elle se contenta de dire.

« En fait « Elle se mît à dire osant enfin le regarder après avoir senti de la tristesse à la réalisation qu'il n'avait pas été seul cette nuit.

« Mon père veut te voir « Elle continua. Misha haussa les épaules

« Pourquoi ça ? » Il demanda.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que ça à un rapport avec la réunion qu'il a avec Megan Green cet après-midi « Elle continua surprenant Misha que Megan ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le gouverneur, souvent c'était mauvais signe lorsqu'il voulait voir Megan, mais vu les tensions actuelles au sein de la nouvelle Orléans, cela ne devait pas l'étonner.

* * *

><p>Damon et Léo sortirent tous deux de la voiture en même temps après que Léo se soit garé le long du trottoir. Ils étaient habillés tout deux d'un costume gris et portait un chapeau marron. Léo prît l'appareil photo pour le mettre autour de son cou étonnant constamment Damon qui se demandait où il trouvait tous ces gadgets.<p>

« Dit moi où tu as trouvé cet appareil photo visiblement le nouveau sorti « Il disait attirant un sourire de Léo.

« Je l'ai volé à un journaliste « Il disait toute en admirant Damon qui s'était posé à côté de lui.

« D'où notre costume de journaliste j'imagine « Il disait en s'admirant légèrement écœuré par son habit qu'il trouvait totalement ringard. Léo hocha la tête tout en passant une carte à Damon.

« Nous deux on vient du Washington Post, dans la capital « Il déclara à un Damon qui regardait sa carte du Washington Post s'imaginant que Léo l'avait volé ou emprunter comme il aimait bien dire.

« Personne ne doutera de notre identité surtout l'absence de popularité du Washington Post qui s'est fait racheter « Léo disait suivant vachement les infos ce que Damon savait.

« Et je suis obligé de m'appeler Mitch, j'ai une tête de Mitch « Damon demanda en regardant Léo qui mît sa carte sur son costard. Il baissa son regard pour voir le prénom de Léo

« Damien Porter, je vois tu te gardes le nom cool et moi je me tape un certain Mitch Powell super « Léo rigola ne pouvant que rire en voyant que Damon aimait vraiment bien se plaindre de tout et de rien. Ils étaient comme ça, Damon était celui qui se plaignait trop et Léo celui qui ne se plaignait pas assez à son gout.

« Encore tu n'as pas vu la tête de ce Mitch « Léo disait en souriant à un Damon qui soupira. Ils avancèrent ensuite menues de leur costume gris et chapeau.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi on est là ? » Damon demanda en avançant dans la banlieue.

« On est là parce que l'ascendant d'Amanda Hammer a été témoin d'un phénomène étrange, celui d'un homme revenant à la vie suite à la peste du 17ème siècle et la question est de savoir comment cela a-t-il pu être possible ? « Léo se mît à dire en cherchant la maison qui devait appartenir à la famille d'Amanda. Damon esquissa un sourire subitement

« Si on trouve comment, on pourrait s'en servir pour récupérer Katherine « Damon se mît à dire sourire aux lèvres avant de se mettre en face de Léo.

« Attends tu es sûre que le mec est revenu à la vie à l'époque « Damon se mît à dire en retenant Léo de sa main.

« J'ai des sources fiable, mais Amanda va peut-être nous le confirmer « Léo disait pouvant voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Damon. L'espoir qu'il puisse récupérer Katherine plus tôt que prévu, l'espoir de pouvoir refaire sa vie avec elle.

« Calme toi Damon, ne te fais pas de faux espoir tu connais la règle « Léo disait ressentant ce léger mal à l'aise à l'idée que Damon soit autant enthousiaste à l'idée de le quitter, parce que c'était forcément ce qui allait se passer au moment où il récupérerait Katherine, il le laissera tombé pour vivre une idylle passionnée avec la femme de sa vie.

« Oué tu as raison, il faut que je me calme » Damon se mît à dire en joignant ses mains l'une à l'autre.

« Alors quelle est la maison de cette Amanda « Il demanda en se frottant les mains en face d'un Léo qui avait compris que Damon était déjà dans ses faux espoir. Il montra la maison du doigt avant d'avancer à côté de Damon jusqu'à la maison.

Les deux vampires montèrent les escaliers du porche avant de toquer à la maison. Damon posa sa main sur sa taille après avoir reculé un côté de sa veste avant de poser l'autre main sur son chapeau attirant le sourire de Léo. Damon sonna encore une fois à la porte attendant jusqu'à qu'ils entendent quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Ils se ressaisirent en voyant la femme blonde en face d'eux qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider « Amanda demanda troublé.

« On est ici au nom du Washington Post, je suis Monsieur Porter et mon collègue est Powell, Mitch Powell « Léo précisa faisant rouler intérieurement les yeux de Damon qui se doutait que Léo se foutait de sa gueule. Amanda secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je n'ai rien vu ok, alors arrêtez d'harceler toute la ville à propos de cet attentat » Amanda allait fermer la porte, mais Damon posa sa main sur la porte.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais on n'est pas là pour ça, on fait un article sur les phénomènes étrange « Damon révéla troublant Amanda qui ouvra la porte en grand. Léo fronça les sourcils intrigué en entendant trois cœurs battre auprès de la fille. Il baissa son regard vers son ventre comprenant qu'elle devait être enceinte à son âge. Quel âge devait-elle avoir se disait-il. Il examina un long moment pouvant déterminer son âge en un regard. 17 ans.

« On est là pour vos ascendants, un de vos ascendant est un grand médecin qui a aidé contre la peste à Londres au 19èmes siècle « Léo disait à une Amanda qui restait à fixer les deux hommes sans rien dire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Messieurs alors je suis désolée, mais je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère « Elle déclara avant de fermer la porte aux deux journalistes. Damon et Léo restèrent côte à côte. Damon soupira avant de retoquer entendant les cœurs au sein de la maison. Un cœur qui avait anormalement accéléré subitement ce que Léo et Damon savaient.

« Mademoiselle Hammer « Damon cria en toquant préférant garder son calme même si c'était sacrément dure à la réalisation qu'il était sur une piste pour retrouver Katherine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne cherchait plus à la retrouver préférant attendre que la comète débarque. Il avait passé ces derniers temps à aider Léo dans ses enquêtes, dans son petit business qui honnêtement rapportait bien qui aurait cru que les gens cherchaient constamment des choses à récupérer. Là c'était autre chose, leur enquête le concernait, cela concernait Katherine Pierce alors il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Vous devriez nous parler, si vous ne voulez pas que vos parents sache que leur fille âgé d'à peine 17 ans est enceinte « Damon se mît à dire surprenant Léo qui détourna son regard pour le regarder comprenant que Damon n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi vite. La porte s'ouvra subitement pour laisser apparaître Amanda qui fît mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? » Léo baissa son visage en direction du ventre d'Amanda qui le cachait avec son pull.

« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas Mademoiselle « Léo se permît de dire avant de regarder derrière la porte

« Ou peut-être devrions nous parlez à vos parents « Il continua voyant que si Damon voulait forçait les choses alors il les forcerait.

« Arrêtez, ils ne sont pas là « Elle continua tout en tenant son petit-frère. Elle resta à admirer Léo et Damon un moment avant de regarder les alentours

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas parler « Amanda révéla troublant Damon qui regardait les alentours à son tour. Damon détourna son regard à son tour avant d'arrêter son regard sur une voiture qui était garé avec quelqu'un au volant qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause du reflet. Il utilisa son oui ne pouvant entendre que la respiration de cette personne.

« Alors laissez-moi tranquille « Léo remarqua que le cœur d'Amanda se mît à battre fort subitement.

« De qui avez-vous peur ? » Léo demanda. Amanda mît subitement une main sur son ventre ressentant un mal de ventre. Elle gémît de douleur attirant la réaction de Léo qui allait s'approcher pour l'aider, mais il resta paralysé ne pouvant entrer dans l'appartement attirant le regard d'Amanda qui ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant à cet instant qui il était.

« Laissez-moi tranquille « Elle disait subitement avant de fermer la porte tout en s'enfermant à clé ayant bien compris que les hommes en face d'elle était des vampires. Tous les humains n'étaient pas si naïfs se disait à ce moment Damon et Léo. Damon se retourna lorsqu'il entendît la voiture partir. Léo se retourna ensuite à son tour

« Elle est surveillée « Damon déclara. Léo tourna sa tête pour regarder la porte ensuite la vue.

« Et la question est pourquoi ? » Léo répondit.

« On va faire la garde un moment, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment « Léo avoua tout en descendant les escaliers suivît de Damon. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'accord avec lui puis les deux montèrent dans la voiture pour se garer un peu plus loin. Ils restèrent dans la voiture tout en écoutant Amanda qui était en train de chanter une berceuse à son petit frère. Elle descendît ensuite les escaliers lorsqu'elle réussit à le faire dormir avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder les alentours.

* * *

><p>Arthur était debout en train de tourner en rond avec la page du grimoire qu'il avait arraché ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il restait à tourner en rond lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Megan résonnait au sein de l'église.<p>

« Tu voulais me voir « Megan demanda.

Arthur leva la tête en direction du bout de l'allée pour voir Megan qui s'avança afin de se rapprocher de lui. Arthur O'connell hocha la tête ne pouvant cacher ses craintes à une Megan qui le connaissait beaucoup trop pour voir que quelque chose le perturbait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda. Arthur s'approcha, il la prît par la taille l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui ce qu'elle fît. Il tourna ensuite son visage pour regarder Megan

« Tu connaissais Train non ? » Arthur disait connaissant un peu près tous ce qui s'était passé aux alentours de l'orphelinat et de l'église en raison du fait que sa famille avait toujours était les protecteurs des Heartnet, en commençant par Maximilien Heartnet.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Elle demanda troublé.

« Est- ce qu'il t'a parlé d'un grimoire ? » Le prêtre continua ne répondant pas aux interrogations de Megan. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Oui, le grimoire de Maximilien Heartnet, celui regroupant toutes les techniques des prêtres, seul un prêtre peut le comprendre, c'est ce qui a permis à Train de transférer mon âme dans un autre corps pourquoi ? « Megan murmura n'ayant pas besoin d'en dire plus parce qu'Arthur savait tout ça alors pourquoi posait-il des questions évidentes se demandait Megan.

« Est-ce qu'il te l'a traduit un jour ? » Arthur demanda ignorant encore les questions de la vampire. Cette dernière secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non, à vrai dire il y avait des passages incompréhensible pour Train aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Maximilien s'était amusé à coder toutes ses écritures de phrases insensées n'appartenant pas au dialecte que lui connaissait de ses ascendants. Aucun Heartnet n'a jamais réussi à traduire plus de la moitié de ce livre « Megan continua

« Train a fait appel à tous ses amis prêtres, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait entendre parler de ce grimoire. Ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de ce qu'ils étaient « Megan continua sachant que Train s'était senti seul. Il avait créé des liens avec chacun des enfants ayant perdu leur famille ce soir-là, et en grandissant chacun d'entre eux l'avait quitté pour une autre vie tandis que lui s'était accroché à ses racines en restant ici, en reconstruisant cette ville, cet endroit.

« Les autres prêtres O'connell ont essayé aussi « Arthur disait ayant regardé dans le registre de l'église.

« Sans succès « Il continua avant de déplier la page du grimoire qu'il avait arraché. Il montra le morceau de page à Megan qui vît une bague dessinait avec des inscriptions dessus.

« Cette bague, je ne sais pas ce que c'est « Arthur disait en donnant le papier à Megan qui fronça les sourcils

« On dirait une bague de protection, les bagues que les prêtres avaient offerts aux sorcières bien avant la guerre d'indépendance. Elles permettent de prédire un mauvais présage ou de te sauver de la mort « Arthur hocha la tête ayant eu la même pensée qu'elle. Megan montra son doigt ayant elle aussi une bague de ce genre pour la protéger.

« Je sais, il existe plusieurs types de bague de protection, celle créait par les sorcières pour certains humains et celle des prêtres ayant une capacité beaucoup plus importante que les sorcières, leur création a été limité tellement limité qu'elles font parties des reliques introuvables « Arthur disait avant de pointer la bague du doigt.

« Mais elle, elle ne ressemble en rien à ça, cette bague est un anneau avec un diamant rouge alors que celle que les prêtres avaient créés à l'époque ne sont que de simples anneaux avec aucun diamant comme la tienne« Il disait à une Megan qui restait à admirer la bague.

« Et alors pourquoi est-ce si important ? » Megan demanda troublé par toutes les interrogations de son ami. Arthur leva la tête avant de parler

« Eric Benson est venu me voir avant de mourir « Arthur révéla ne pouvant penser qu'à ce jeune homme âgé d'à peine de 17 ans.

« Il était en proie à des visions comme il disait « Il continua à une Megan qui écarquilla les yeux en grand.

« Des visions qui le bouffait de l'intérieur à tel point qu'il souffrait le martyr. Selon lui, il a vu la mort et la destruction de notre monde « Arthur finit par avouer à une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Eric Benson n'était pas vraiment sain d'esprit Arthur » Megan disait surprenant Arthur qui comprît que Megan semblait le connaître.

« Il est venu me voir aussi « Megan se mît à dire troublant Arthur. Megan n'allait pas en dire plus n'ayant pas grand-chose à dire, mais Arthur parla.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Arthur demanda attirant le regard de Megan qui ne comprenait pas sa question.

« En quoi est-ce important ? Il était clairement pas dans son état norma »

« Qu'est- ce qu'il t'a dit Megan « Arthur répéta ayant besoin de savoir. Megan restait à le fixer avant de parler

« Il dictait des passages de la Bible avant de me dire des choses insensées, il m'a dit que j'allais libérer le premier sceau de la destruction « Megan révéla attirant les grands yeux de son ami.

« Mais que je pouvais stopper ça, ce n'était pas trop tard « Arthur baissa son regard en direction du banc

« C'est ce qu'il a dit à propos de son frère « Il disait sous les yeux de Megan.

« Qu'il pouvait stopper ça dès maintenant « Il avoua troublant Megan ne comprenant pas pourquoi Eric aurait parlé de son frère.

« Eric Benson était mentalement dérangé, il s'en ai pris au gouverne »

« Il portait cette bague » Arthur révéla en pointant la bague sur le papier du grimoire.

« Il portait cette bague et quelque chose me dit que c'était cette bague qui lui apportait autant de chagrin et sachant que toi et moi n'avons jamais entendu ou vu une bague de ce genre il y a de quoi s'inquiéter non. Si Maximilien a crypté les mots de cette bague c'est qu'elle devait être dangereuse « Arthur resta à fixer en face de lui la statue de Jésus- Christ.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Eric Benson ait été un jour fou, je pense « Il s'arrêta pouvant revoir le visage effrayé de l'adolescent.

« Je pense qu'Eric Benson a vu ce que Maximilien, Friedrich, Train, le conseil a longtemps redouté « Arthur hocha la tête un long moment n'aimant pas le dire à voix haute à une Megan qui n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'il supposait.

« La destruction de ce monde causé par les alchimistes « Arthur termina en regardant le visage de la jeune femme qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et sur quoi tu te bases «

« Ils ont toujours eu le contrôle qu'importe ce que Maximilien croit, ce sont les mots d'Eric et seul eux me viennent à l'esprit en plus du fait qu'il t'a désigné comme un sceau à la destruction imaginons qu'il parlait de «

« C'est impossible « Megan se mît à dire

« C'est impossible ok, je ne peux plus créer une forme de pouvoir pour eux, Friedrich m'en assuré comme Train m'en a assuré et je doute que Nicklaus à l'heure actuelle est capable d'en former à son tour. Tant qu'on est incomplet, Wyatt ne pourra pas récupérer ses pouvoirs et les alchimistes ne pourront pas sortir » Elle disait ayant fait toutes les démarches nécessaires comme Friedrich lui avait dit de faire petite.

« Dire ce que tu es en train d'insinuer signifie que tout ça n'aura servi à rien et je refuse de croire que j'ai sacrifié toute ma vie pour rien « Megan se mît à dire avant de rendre le papier à Arthur pour ensuite s'en aller. Arthur se releva subitement pour regarder Megan

« La bague d'Eric a disparu » Le prêtre se mît à dire attirant le regard du vampire qui se retourna.

« Je suis allé à la morgue et aucune bague, quelqu'un l'a récupéré »

« Alors quoi ? « Megan demanda

« Ne m'en parle plus Arthur, Eric Benson était un fou terroriste, ça s'arrête là et cette bague qui t'effraie est juste une bague qui appartient sûrement aux Heartnet, les mêmes Heartnet qui serait incapable de créer une bague projetant l'avenir. L'avenir est quelque chose d'impossible à percevoir Arthur pour n'importe qui « Megan continua faisant sourire Arthur qui ne savait pas pourquoi il espérait plus de sa part.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espérais autre chose de toi » Arthur se mît à dire se doutant que Megan ne voulait plus entendre parlait de cette histoire. Elle avait appris à vivre autrement, elle s'était habituée à cette vie et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle tous ce qu'elle avait sacrifié. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on doute sur tous ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, tous ce qu'elle avait réussi à bâtir. Elle avait été paumée dans sa vie et elle avait trouvé refuge auprès d'un Heartnet comme Friedrich lui avait conseillé la première et dernière fois qu'elle avait vu. Il lui avait dit que si jamais elle avait un problème, elle devait se réfugier auprès d'un Heartnet et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de vivre et de penser à construire quelque chose avec Marcel, l'abattoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle remette tout ça en question. Elle était en sécurité ici un point c'est tout. Il était hors de question qu'elle remette en doute tout ça.

« Tout pour éviter de se battre, de trouver le problème, d'éviter de changer tes habitudes « Megan rigola le trouvant culotée de dire ça. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que cela faisait, personne ne pouvait comprendre alors c'était facile de juger comme il semblait le faire à cet instant. Elle avait fui tellement de fois, elle avait échappé tellement de fois à son destin quittant des êtres qu'elle avait aimé. Déjà que cela avait été dure d'être un être surnaturel dans ce monde, personne ne lui avait dit que c'était d'autant plus dure lorsque dans ce monde surnaturel, on n'était pas accepté. Elle n'avait jamais été acceptée parmi les humains et elle savait que si le monde surnaturel savait qui elle était vraiment, elle serait rejeté comme elle s'était sentie rejeté toute sa vie. Oui personne ne pouvait comprendre, que ce ça soit les humains, les vampires. Elle elle avait été différente dès sa naissance tandis qu'elle tous ce qu'elle voulait était être normale, normale. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

« J'ai changé tellement de fois mes habitudes pour ce destin dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler, pour ce destin dont je n'arrête pas d'entendre depuis petite » Elle disait pensant à Friedrich qui lui avait raconté la vérité sur le monde surnaturel, une vérité qu'elle avait toujours su, mais qu'elle aurait aimé ignorer au lieu de vivre dans cette peur, dans cette idée qu'elle était capable d'apporter des pouvoirs à des hommes dangereux, qu'elle était capable d'apporter la destruction.

« J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour cet enjeu, pour ce monde et je refuse d'entendre quelqu'un me dire que tout ça n'a servi à rien parce qu'au final on est tous condamné « Elle leva les mains

« J'ai construit quelque chose ici et c'est tous ce qui m'importe « Elle continua avant de quitter les portes de l'église n'appréciant définitivement pas sa journée d'aujourd'hui.

« Megan « Arthur hurla avant de soupirer ayant légèrement oublié que Megan était la première effrayé par ce monde. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'insinuait que les alchimistes allaient être libérée, insinuait qu'elle devait encore une fois prendre des mesures pour empêcher ça et pour n'importe qui c'était difficile à envisager, de tout reconstruire à zéro. Encore.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi pourquoi je suis toujours la conne à me proposer pour ranger le bordel « Jess disait en regardant Marcel qui était accroupi en face d'elle en train de ranger à son tour les gobelets, confettis, rubans, bières et alcools qui recouvraient le sol entier de l'abattoir. Jess et lui avaient fermé l'entrée pour être tranquille afin de ranger vu que Megan n'était pas là de la journée et qu'une fête était prévu ce soir comme tous les soirs, il fallait être opérationnel.<p>

« C'est vrai quoi, les autres ne rangent jamais « Jess disait. Marcel soupira

« Dit si tu es là pour te plaindre, je pense que je peux ranger tout seul «

« Puis depuis quand toi tu ranges ? Hein ? Ne devrait tu pas être dehors « Elle continua ayant bien remarqué que Marcel ne semblait pas bien depuis hier. Marcel fronça les sourcils subitement avant de mettre son doigt sur sa bouche se mettant en alerte.

« Chut « Il se mît à dire troublant Jess. Cette dernière resta paralysée un moment avant de chuchoter

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda accroupie avec un sac poubelle. Marcel resta à regarder le vide en face de lui avant de parler avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres

« Du silence, ça fait du bien » Il se mît à dire en montrant ses dents fières de lui. Jess lui jeta subitement un gobelet, mais ce dernier se bougea sur le côté pour l'éviter.

« Ha ha tu es nul" Elle disait en souriant

« Tu m'as manqué quand même si tu veux savoir « Marcel continua attirant le regard de Jess en sa direction qui esquissa un sourire. Elle resta à sourire bêtement montrant toute ses dents à son tour jusqu'à que Marcel lui jette un gobelet

« Arrête de sourire bêtement «

« Mais quoi j'adore quand tu me dis que je t'ai manqué parce que je sais que c'est vrai, tu as dû te dire, je me demande si Jess pense à moi, si Jess s'en sort sans moi, si Jess est » Elle arrêta lorsqu'elle sentît encore un gobelet sur son visage

« Pourquoi dois-tu constamment gâcher tout « Il déclara. Elle prît un gobelet à son tour et le jeta. Ils se jetèrent subitement des objets et des rubans ne pouvant entendre les personnes qui étaient arrêté devant l'immense porte fermée.

Ils rigolèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de l'immense porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Stefan hurla derrière la porte attirant le sourire de Jess qui reconnut sa voix.

« Ho c'est le gars mignon de hier soir « Elle déclara en se levant subitement pour se diriger vers la porte laissant Marcel derrière qui allait lui dire de faire attention, mais cette dernière remît bien sa queue de cheval avant de se retourner vers Marcel pour lui demander comment il la trouvait ? Marcel se contenta de rouler des yeux ne préférant rien dire ce qui agaça Jess qui regarda sa manière d'être habillé avant d'ouvrir la porte

« Oh c'est mon mignon que j'ai reconnu à sa magnifique voix « Jess disait en souriant pour regarder Stefan qui ouvra les yeux d'étonnement en voyant la femme d'hier. Il esquissa un sourire tout comme Lexie et William qui étaient à côté de Stefan sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'était pas à l'aise avec les grandes démonstrations. Stefan resta silencieux déstabilisé avant de parler.

« On cherche Megan Green « Dès qu'il dit le nom de Megan, Marcel se releva pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Il se mît derrière Jess surprenant tout le monde qui levèrent les yeux pour le regarder.

« Elle n'est pas là c'est pourquoi ? » Marcel demanda laissant un silence. Jess roula des yeux face à l'attitude suspicieuse de Marcel. William parla en premier

« On cherche des informations sur mon frère, Eric Benson, et on a appris qu'il fréquentait souvent cet endroit, on se demandait si vous n'auriez pas des infos sur lui « Jess regarda Marcel avant de parler

« Lui vient de revenir de la guerre donc il ne sait rien, mais moi je peux vous aider si vous voulez, Eric ai » Jess n'eut pas le temps de parler car Marcel parla à sa place.

« Ce qui se passe ici avec nos clients est confidentiel, vous devriez le savoir « Marcel disait interrompant la jolie rousse.

William avança pour se mettre en face de Marcel et Jess. Cette dernière se montra étonnée par l'attitude froide de Marcel ce que Stefan remarqua.

« Je suis son frère « William répéta espérant que Marcel se montre moins froid en apprenant qu'il était le frère d'Eric, mais bien au contraire, cela ne changeait rien du tout pour le vampire en face d'eux.

« Rien ne le prouve « Marcel déclara ne préférant pas de prendre de risque surtout avec le gouverneur.

« Vous devez comprendre qu'on ne peut donner des informations à n'importe qui surtout sur des hommes coupables d'attentats au vu de nos relations avec le gouverneur, ce serait inapproprié « Il déclara froidement surprenant Lexie, Stefan et William qui ne cherchaient pas vraiment plus connaissant la réputation de l'homme en face d'eux. Lexie prît légèrement le bras de Stefan qui comprît qu'il ferait mieux de partir.

« Alors, je vous conseille de partir « Marcel continua en les fixant tous. William esquissa un sourire et allait répliquer, mais Stefan parla à sa place.

« Bien, on trouvera nos informations ailleurs, merci « Stefan disait n'ayant pas envie de se créer des ennuis. William restait à les fixer confus avant de sentir la poigne de Stefan sur son bras qui l'emmena. Marcel ferma ensuite la porte ignorant Jess qui était à côté de lui totalement paumée par sa réaction.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » Elle demanda. Marcel avança pour récupérer son sac poubelle

« Ne donne pas des informations à n'importe qui surtout pas sur l'abattoir et les gens qui le fréquente c'est risqué « Jess haussa les épaules confuse

« Depuis quand c'est risqué «

« Depuis qu'à cet instant Megan a rendez-vous avec le gouverneur à cause de ces humains incapable de faire les choses correctement alors évitons de mettre en colère le gouverneur en donnant des infos sur des terroristes. Il serait capable de nous accuser de complicité et de mettre fin à notre collaboration « Marcel révéla surprenant Jess qui s'avança avant de s'accroupir en face de lui. Il était contre l'alliance de Megan avec le gouverneur, mais si Megan voulait la jouer réglo alors il aiderait comme il pouvait, parce que c'était comme ça avec eux, peu importe leur différents, il savait qu'elle tenait à cette alliance.

« J'avais pas pensé comme ça désolé « Jess se montrant souvent étonné de ne pas voir le mal dans les actions qu'elle faisait. Marcel leva la tête pour l'admirer

« C'est rien » Il disait à une Jess qui sentît étrangement un malaise.

« Est-ce qu'on a des problèmes avec le gouverneur ? » Elle demanda.

« Megan se charge de lui, mais évitons de faire parler de nous, alors évite toutes les personnes qui chercheraient un lien avec Eric Benson et ses amis sachant qu'ils avaient l'habitude de venir ici » Marcel conseilla à une Jess qui comprît que la situation devait être sensible avec l'alliance qu'il formait avec les autres quartiers.

« Ok » Elle disait ressentant une mauvaise intuition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » William demanda tout bas à Stefan et Lexie qui étaient à l'extérieur en train d'essayer d'écouter à l'intérieur de l'abattoir, sans succès malheureusement ce qui ne les étonna pas. Les vampires avaient sûrement pris des mesures pour éviter l'espionnage. William se mît en face de Lexie et Stefan confus par leur silence.

« Hey ho, je vous parle « Il se mît à dire. Stefan se ressaisit très vite avant de soupirer.

« Je crois que cette Jess sait quelque chose, alors je propose que vous vous en alliez avec la voiture, et moi je vais attendre que l'autre vampire s'en aille pour essayer d'inviter Jess à me parler « Stefan déclara attirant un sourire de Lexie. Il était sûre que Marcel ne l'aiderait, mais cette Jess semblait plus cool que lui et plus enclin à leur parler alors peut-être qu'il avait une chance se disait-il, mais Lexie le prenait autrement.

« Jess ? Alors j'imagine qu'elle peut t'appeler Stef « Lexie disait en souriant attirant le sourire de Stefan qui savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter avec ce genre de chose.

« Ça t'est exclusivement réservé bien sûre « Stefan répondit tout en ouvrant la portière à l'avant pour faire entrer Lexie.

« Ne te déconcentre pas trop hein « Lexie continua tout en mettant le moteur en marche. Une fois que William monta sur le côté passager, Lexie s'en alla laissant Stefan. Ce dernier se retourna pour admirer l'immense fermé porte fermé à double tour comme une enceinte infranchissable.

* * *

><p>Megan était dans la voiture que le gouverneur avait fait venir exprès pour elle grâce à son majordome. Elle restait à admirer la vue de la ville à travers la vitre sans rien dire pensant à ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit et en repensant à ça, elle ne pouvait que penser au jeune Benson.<p>

_« Ne me demandez pas comment, mais vous êtes le premier sceau, vous allez devenir le premier sceau de cette fin abominable » Eric avait dit les yeux en larme. _

_« Destruction, et mort, souffrance vous devez partir d'ici » Elle restait à fixer à travers la vitre repensant aux mots d'Eric dont elle n'avait pas fait part à Arthur, des mots qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre au sérieux de peur qu'il soit vrai. De peur de la vision qu'il avait eu se réalise parce que cela ne disait rien de bon pour elle. _

_« Elle va vous arracher les pétales » Eric avait dit surprenant Megan qui s'était douté qu'il parlait de son tatouage. _

_« Elle va vous trouver ici à la Nouvelle Orléans et « Il s'arrêta n'ayant pas dit la suite à Megan _

_« Vous allez mourir d'une mort atroce, d'une torture « _

« Vous allez bien Madame ? » Le conducteur demanda surprenant Megan qui sursauta.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé « Le conducteur se mît à dire en voyant le regard troublé de Megan qui ne pensait qu'à ça. Cette dernière restait à fixer Roger silencieusement pensant à tous ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire. Sa vie n'était pas la plus parfaite, mais contrairement aux autres vies qu'elle avait vécues, elle se sentait bien et avant tout appartenir à quelque chose.

« Je pensais « Elle avoua les bras croisées. Roger ne dît rien, à la place il détourna son regard en direction de la route ne n'osant pas demander ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Megan esquissa un sourire avant de parler appréciant le conducteur.

« Dite moi Roger, aimez-vous la Nouvelle Orléans ? » Elle demanda curieuse. Roger esquissa un sourire avant de parler

« Bien sûre Madame « Il disait en souriant à une Megan qui ne pouvait que sourire en voyant son enthousiasme. Oui s'il avait bien une chose qu'elle ne nierait jamais, c'était que la Nouvelle-Orléans était une ville magnifique.

« Appelez-moi Megan et ne me forcer pas à me répéter à chaque fois qu'on a la chance de se voir » Megan disait à la fois froidement et chaleureusement ce qui surprenait toujours l'homme qui n'arrivait pas trop à la cerner. Cette femme était un total mystère pour lui. Elle était un mélange de chaleur et de froideur, d'absence et de présence, c'était comme si chaque mots qu'elle utilisait cachait quelque chose. C'était le genre de femme qui ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire.

« Bien Mada…, Megan « Il répondit se trouvant à être bizarre en disant son prénom. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire avant de parler

« Alors vous aimez la Nouvelle Orléans ? » Elle répéta essayant de faire la conversation avec l'homme qui s'étonna de voir qu'elle semblait vouloir faire la conversation avec lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête

« Pourtant votre vie ne serait-elle pas mieux dans le Nord « Megan demanda à un Roger qui se concentrait sur la route.

« C'est ici chez moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais fuir ma maison « Il se permît de dire calmement, mais Megan pouvait sentir de la colère dans sa voix.

« Mes amis, ma famille sont ici »

« Mais votre condition serait mieux dans le Nord « Elle disait se retrouvant légèrement en Roger. Sa vie serait mieux ailleurs à elle aussi selon Eric, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouté parce qu'elle refusait de quitter cet endroit, d'admettre encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité ici. La Nouvelle Orléans était la seule ville dans laquelle elle s'était sentie en sécurité, tellement en sécurité qu'elle y avait vécu de nombreux siècles contrairement aux années qu'elle s'était autorisée dans d'autres

« Ma vie serait mieux partout qu'ici » Roger se mît à dire réveillant Megan qui rigola ne pouvant que rigoler en entendant une réponse qui voulait tout dire.

« Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je travaille pour le gouverneur, je crois que ça fait beaucoup déjà sur le CV » Il disait prenant tout en souriant ce que Megan remarquait. Elle ne dît rien un long moment avant de détourner son regard en direction de la rue sous le regard de Roger.

« Vous aimez bien le gouverneur ? « Elle demanda subitement à un Roger qui ne pouvait répondre à cette question au risque d'être renvoyé. Elle attendait une réponse, mais il ne dît rien lui faisant comprendre à travers son silence sa réponse.

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça » Megan se mît à dire connaissant l'opinion amère que le gouverneur laissé à tous ceux qu'il fréquentait.

« Difficile à croire « Roger se permît de dire tout en admirant la femme à travers le miroir intérieur. Cette dernière restait à fixer l'horizon à travers la vitre ne retournant pas le regard au chauffeur.

« Avant il était quelqu'un qu'il était possible d'aimer « Elle continua surprenant l'homme. Ils ne dirent rien tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la résidence des Winston.

Une fois que Roger se gara, Megan parla tout en ouvrant la portière.

« C'est bon, pas besoin de vous lever, je connais le chemin » Elle disait avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle avança en direction de la maison et à peine posa-t-elle un pied sur une marche, qu'elle vît la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Margaret Winston. Megan s'arrêta net sur le palier en voyant la femme brune avec des cheveux courts portante une robe noire, un collier en perle avec des boucles d'oreille accordait à ses perles.

« Matthew est avec un collègue à lui, puis-je vous servir du thé en l'attendant ? « Margaret demanda avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait bien arborait, un sourire d'hypocrisie comme à son habitude. Megan hocha la tête décidé à faire l'effort qu'il incombait à certains moments.

« Pourquoi pas ? « Elle répondit avant de suivre la femme du gouverneur au salon. Cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'elle tout en attendant que le rendez-vous que Matthew avait se termine.

Un rendez-vous qu'il avait attendu avec impatience à cause de l'homme en face de lui qui semblait avoir un agenda overbooké.

« Je vois que vos prix ont augmenté « L'homme bruns aux yeux bleus déclara en lisant ce que l'homme en face de lui aimait bien appelait sa nouvelle brochure.

« C'est la loi de l'offre et de la demande, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin « L'homme à la peau mate disait tout en se levant. Il marcha légèrement avec sa canne et s'arrêta en face du tableau du gouverneur. Il avait fait un tableau en son nom, hey ben se disait-il, le narcissisme dans sa pure splendeur se disait-il derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Quelque chose me dit que si vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour que je vous offre votre jeunesse d'antan « Il continua en admirant le gouverneur qui s'était posé contre son fauteuil mettant une main sous son menton.

« J'aimerais parler de la marchandise que je vous ai livré la dernière fois Monsieur Amon » Le gouverneur se mît à dire faisant sourire l'homme en face de lui qui releva légèrement sa canne pour le pointer avec.

« Évitons les manières depuis le temps et appelez-moi Loric « Loric déclara au gouverneur qui ne lui rendît pas son sourire connaissant assez bien la réputation de Loric pour savoir qu'il fallait vraiment marchander pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Alors les affaires marchent toujours autant « Margaret demanda en donnant la tasse de thé à Megan qui s'était perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées. Décidemment, ce matin elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de deux secondes sans penser à cet Eric Benson.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, de jours en jours on a de plus en plus de clients des villes extérieurs et l'usine du quartier fonctionne bien « Megan disait en fixant intensément les yeux bruns de la femme en face attendant qu'elle soit honnête avec elle. Elles se connaissaient beaucoup trop et avaient un passé beaucoup trop en commun pour jouer à ce jeu. Elle savait que si Margaret l'invitait à boire le thé, c'était pour une raison particulière.

Loric avança pour se rassoir en face du gouverneur. Il allongea sa jambe tout en gémissant légèrement sous les yeux du gouverneur qui s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé à la jambe, c'était un mystère parmi tant d'autres chez cet homme.

« C'est le changement de température, passer du Caire à ici, ma jambe ressent la différence « Loric disait après avoir bien posé sa jambe. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre tenait sa canne qu'il se servait pour appuie comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Un marché et un marché « Loric se mît à dire au gouverneur qui le regardait de ses yeux supérieurs. Une habitude que Loric avait remarqué chez les grands hommes de ce monde, des hommes ayant de l'argent, peu importe qui était en face d'eux il avait cet air supérieur. Le diable pouvait être en face d'eux, il le défierait se prenant eux même pour plus fort que lui.

« Qu'il est souvent possible d'arranger surtout lorsque je me retrouve à être l'un de vos plus gros clients « Le gouverneur répondit froidement faisant face au visage non expressif de Loric, cachait derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Mes amis et moi avons investi en vous et il nous est très facile d'aller à la concurrence « Le gouverneur avança légèrement

« J'ai entendu dire que d'autres comme vous offrait leur service pour moins chères « Il continua avant de s'installer confortablement dans son jolie fauteuil bien douillé. Loric hocha la tête tout en soupirant.

« La question qui m'importe le plus est qu'est-ce que vous êtes prêt à m'offrir pour récupérer votre marchandise qui vous tient tant à cœur «

« Je suis prêt à vendre mon âme au diable « Le gouverneur disait ne montrant aucun mensonge dans ses yeux. Loric se mît à rire subitement, il rigola avant de se ressaisir.

« J'ai bien peur que votre âme ne lui rapporte rien « Il disait attirant un sourire du gouverneur

« Il faut trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant que le peu d'âme que vous avez » Le gouverneur hocha la tête surprenant Loric qui pouvait voir que la marchandise lui tenait à cœur. Alors même un homme comme Winston pouvait avoir un cœur ? les humains étaient fascinants se disaient Loric pouvant voir dans les yeux du gouverneur du regret, le regret de lui avoir donné quelque chose qu'il tenait personnellement à cœur.

« J'ai besoin de la récupérer « Le gouverneur avoua à un Loric qui restait impassible.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite entendre, les affaires sont une question d'argent et non de sentiments vous devriez le savoir « Loric répondit ne se souciant guère des besoins ou des regrets du gouverneur. S'il avait des regrets, il n'avait qu'à vivre avec comme tout le monde non ?

Le gouverneur Winston restait à le fusiller du regard. Loric pouvait voir une once de colère sur le visage du gouverneur. Il comprît à travers son agacement que comme tous ces hommes riches humains, l'impuissance face au monde surnaturel les rendant fou. Il détestait autant qu'il enviait le monde surnaturel que s'en était pathétique. Les deux hommes se fixèrent laissant un silence mortel.

Matthew resserra sa mâchoire comprenant que l'homme en face de lui attendez qu'il pose la question ce qu'il fît à contrecœur.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Matthew finit par dire brisant le silence que Loric ne risquait pas de briser. Loric se mît à sourire ne pouvait que sourire intérieurement en voyant l'agacement pour l'humain en face de lui de devoir se rabaisser, se rabaisser face à ce putain de monde surnaturel. Il les détestait tous ne l'ayant jamais caché. Il avait du pouvoir, mais cela n'était jamais assez face à des gens comme Loric, comme les vampires, comme les Loup Garou ou les sorcières, tout autant de monde surnaturel qu'il se refusait de supplier par conviction et fierté. Oui le gouverneur était un homme fière ce qui rendait encore plus jouissif sa demande pour Loric.

« Il y a bien une chose qui m'intéresserait « Loric se mît à dire en jouant avec sa canne, adorant refaire redescendre ces riches de leur piédestal. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent qu'il y avait toujours plus fort qu'eux. Il y avait toujours plus fort que quelqu'un. Le gouverneur restait à l'admirer attendant qu'il parle.

« Je dirais deux choses « Il laissa encore un silence faisant patienter le gouverneur qui détestait la patience.

« Je vous écoute « Il continua après avoir laissé un soupir d'agacement.

« Je veux vos sorcières et vos Loup Garou » Loric révéla ayant besoin de se fournir sinon il n'y avait plus de business et la Nouvelle Orléans était un bon endroit pour se fournir en pouvoir avec les sorcières et les Loup Garou.

« Qui occupent le quartier ouest et est « Il continua pouvant voir le visage du gouverneur qui n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

« Vous pouvez en trouver n'importe où ? » Il déclara à un Loric qui secoua la tête

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment qui ils sont qui m'intéressent, mais d'où ils viennent « Loric se contenta de dire n'en disant pas plus à un Matthew qui comprît que Loric savait sûrement des choses dépassants ses simples connaissances d'humains sur le monde surnaturel. Le gouverneur secoua la tête

« Je ne peux pas, je suis allié avec eux « Le gouverneur se mît à dire trouvant cet excuse pour ne pas révéler qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui donne ce qui lui procurait du pouvoir. Grâce aux sorcières et aux Loup Garou et à Megan, il avait du pouvoir tout en ne se laissant pas dominer par eux et il était hors de question qu'il donne ce pouvoir à cet homme se prenant pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Loric se releva subitement

« Alors j'ai bien peur que notre marché restera un marché « Il disait en se dirigeant vers la porte sous les yeux du gouverneur qui parla

« Que comptez-vous faire de la marchandise « Il demanda agacé tenant vraiment à cette marchandise se disait Loric qui vît subitement des images traversaient les pensées du gouverneur. Il se retourna pour regarder le gouverneur un long moment ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pensait à Megan Green. Il restait à le fixer se plongeant dans des pensées qui l'étonnèrent, qui ne pouvait que l'étonner. Etonné d'en apprendre toujours plus sur l'esprit humain, de voir que des souvenirs aussi purs pouvaient traverser l'esprit d'un homme comme lui. Loric haussa les épaules.

« C'est un secret « Il se contenta de dire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir j'ai beaucoup de choses à prendre compte « Le gouverneur se mît à dire faisant sourire Loric qui restait à fixer en face de lui.

« Je compte rester un moment ici, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain « Il disait avant de s'en aller laissant le gouverneur seul assis dans son jolie fauteuil.

Margaret posa ensuite sa tasse de thé posant ses deux mains sur une de ses cuisses.

« Vous connaissez ma fille Elisbeth ? » Margaret se mît à dire faisant sourire Megan qui se demandait comment elle pourrait ne pas connaitre toute la famille Winston. Bien sûre qu'elle les connaissait, elle avait dû assister à tout ça, à l'agrandissement de cette belle et merveilleuse famille commençant par Elisabeth qui avait bien grandi.

« Je connais Elisabeth, Morgan et Joseph vos deux petits garçon, comment pourrais-je les oublier « Megan disait sous le regard de Margaret qui se mît à sourire comprenant le sarcasme dont Megan faisait preuve. Elle ne pouvait que se montrer sarcastique à la question.

« Vous et moi on se ressemble beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense « Margaret se mît à dire perdant petit à petit son sourire à une Megan qui n'avait jamais douté de ça. Elles deux avaient le même destin tragique d'être le fléau l'une et de l'autre.

« Vous êtes mon fardeau et je suis le vôtre « Margaret continua se perdant dans ses pensées repensant à des choses déplaisantes comme elle plus jeune envieuse d'une femme comme Megan. Comment ne pas l'enviait ? Megan était belle, elle avait ce charisme, cette force et faiblesse qui faisaient fondre tous les hommes y compris les plus sombres. Elle avait essayé d'être comme elle pour lui, mais ce n'était jamais assez, ce n'était jamais assez peu importe à quel point elle essayait d'être parfaite en tant que femme, en tant que mère, elle n'était pas Megan.

« C'est difficile de vivre dans votre ombre « Elle continua avant de lever la tête pour admirer la vampire en face d'elle qui restait à la fixer de ses magnifiques yeux verts ne comprenant pas pourquoi toutes ces femmes l'enviaient ?

Elle n'était pas naïve, elle le voyait dans leur regard et surtout elle l'entendait constamment, ce qui était ironique puisqu'elle-même Megan enviait la femme en face d'elle parce que la femme en face d'elle n'avait pas à subir ce destin tragique qu'on lui avait toujours prédestiné, la femme en face d'elle avait sûrement toujours bien vécu en tant que sédentaire chez elle, chez Maman et Papa avant de voler de ses propres ailes tout ça en ayant son libre arbitre, la femme en face d'elle avait réussi à fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quelle ironie ? De se rendre compte qu'il était facile d'enviait autrui sans vraiment connaître la vrai histoire, l'histoire en général.

« Et je refuse que ma fille vive ce que j'ai vécu et je doute que vous vouliez revivre la même histoire encore et encore « Margaret continua surprenant Megan qui comprît subitement ce qu'elle supposait. Elle supposait qu'avec Misha l'histoire était en train de se répéter, que Misha la laisserait tombé pour construire une famille comme il en rêvait. Megan comprît subitement ce dont il était question. Elle resta à fixer en face d'elle avant de parler

« C'est à propos de Misha « Megan se mît à dire ayant enfin comprît le but de cette conversation.

« Elle aime et en tant que mère je veux son bonheur, le bonheur que j'ai jamais eu et que vous n'avez jamais eu, mais vous et moi sommes vieilles maintenant et il serait tant d'accepter.. «

« Misha est un grand garçon Margaret « Megan déclara refusant d'entendre encore des mots lui faisant comprendre que jamais dans sa vie elle ne serait choisie et acceptait pour ce qu'elle était, que jamais dans sa vie quelqu'un ne voudra d'elle y compris Misha.

« Qui ne connait pas la moitié de ce que je sais sur vous et que pensez-vous qu'il fera en sachant ? N'avez-vous pas retenu la leçon « Margaret répliqua ne se permettant pas de sourire car elle savait que la femme en face d'elle en avait autant bavé qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle se montrait blessante, mais elle avait besoin d'être blessante ayant marre que Megan se mette sur le chemin des Winston, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle faisait exprès de se faire du mal.

« J'ai sacrifié ma relation pour vous me forçant à subir votre famille encore, encore et encore « Megan se mît à dire surprenant Margaret qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Megan soit si ouverte avec elle, mais là elle pensait encore aux choses qu'elle avait accepté de faire selon ce putain de destin dont tout le monde n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler. Elle avait l'impression de se répéter tout comme avec Arthur, mais en y repensant c'était vrai, elle avait sacrifié pas mal de choses alors pourquoi devrait-elle encore sacrifier, encore se sacrifier encore et encore. Megan allait continuer, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'une canne. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir Loric qui restait à les fixer en souriant les deux mains posés sur la tête de sa canne.

« Megan Green » Loric disait sous les yeux de Margaret qui devait se douter que tout le monde avait le nom de Megan en tête. Cette dernière restait les yeux grands ouverts à fixer Loric qui ne pouvait que penser aux pensées du gouverneur et étrangement en entendant les pensées de Margaret à côté de Megan, il ne pouvait que sourire face à ce trio qui avait l'air tordu même pour lui.

« Quel plaisir de pouvoir t'admirer « Loric continua ignorant les images qui traversaient son cerveau, des images provoquaient par Margaret représentant un mélange de jalousie, d'envie, d'admiration, d'amour, de haine c'était un tout. Megan se releva pour se mettre en face de Loric

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'espère que « Loric secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« J'ai bien compris la leçon, je ne me suis pas approché de tes vampires tu as vu « Loric disait en levant une main sachant que s'il s'approchait des vampires de Megan, il aurait affaire à elle et il était hors de question qu'il prenne ce risque.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur de prime comme toi fais à la Nouvelle Orléans « Elle déclara se mettant sur la défensive. Loric resta à la fixer

« Tellement de mystère dans ta tête que je vais finir par croire que je me rouille Megan » Loric posa subitement sa main sur le cou de Megan

« Si seulement je pouvais comprendre » Il continua en admirant Megan qui avait l'habitude des propos de Loric qui était tellement troublé par elle. Il ne pouvait rien lire ou voir dans sa tête. Loric se ressaisit ensuite

« Je faisais affaires et contrairement à ce que tu penses, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi « Il continua avant de s'en aller sous les yeux de Megan qui admirait la servante ouvrir la porte pour Loric. Ce dernier allait partir, mais Megan l'appela.

« Loric « Loric se retourna pour admirer la jeune femme attendant qu'elle parle. Cette dernière restait à le fixer laissant un silence troublant Margaret qui ne comprenait pas le silence de Megan qui restait à admirer Loric sachant ce dont il était capable. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils attendant qu'elle parle se trouvant à être frustrée n'arrivant pas à lire dans les pensées de Megan qu'il aurait bien voulu lire.

« Tu as le temps de boire un verre dans 1 heure au bar de mon quartier « Megan demanda attirant l'étonnement de ce dernier. Il hocha la tête en face d'une Megan qui avait besoin de son aide vis-à-vis d'Eric Benson après tout Loric aussi était connu pour voir le futur disait-on alors il pourrait peut-être lui dire si ce qu'Eric Benson prétendait était vrai.

« Bien ne soit pas en retard « Il se contenta de dire avant de lever la tête en direction de Margaret.

« En fait félicitation Madame Winston, j'ai entendu dire que votre mari était monté dans les sondages depuis cette attaque terroriste » Loric disait avant de sourire. Il avança en direction de Margaret

« Ça tombait au bon moment n'est-ce pas « Il continua faisant des insinuations sous les yeux troublé de Megan. Troublé elle était en entendant le cœur de Margaret battre à dix mille à l'heure. Loric restait à fixer Margaret avant de s'approcher subitement d'elle. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne avant de chuchoter près de son oreille sachant que Megan pouvait entendre, mais il s'en foutait.

« Emmenez-les loin avant de lui annoncer « Loric continua avant de s'en aller sous les yeux écarquillés de Margaret et la confusion totale de Megan qui pouvait entendre le cœur de Margaret.

Il s'en alla ensuite laissant Margaret et Megan. Les deux tournèrent leur corps pour s'admirer avant que Margaret parle.

« Ne le faites pas attendre, il déteste ça « Elle disait seulement avant de disparaître laissant la vampire seule.

Megan ne dît rien troublé avant de monter les escaliers pour se retrouver dans l'immense couloir. Elle le traversa avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Elle toqua plusieurs fois

« Entrez « Megan prît la poignet et entra pour voir l'homme bruns avec quelques cheveux blanc, des cheveux blancs qui lui réussissait plutôt bien ce que devait avouer Megan. Il leva la tête de ses papiers dès qu'il entendît le grincement de porte de son bureau.

« Loric Amon « Megan déclara seulement fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour ensuite s'asseoir à la place que Loric venait sûrement de quitter.

« Alors vos amis ont réussi à vous embarquer dans le marché de Loric, vous savez qu'il n'offre pas ses services gratuitement « Elle continua en croisant les jambes

« L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour moi puis vu le peu de cheveux blancs que j'ai à l'heure actuelle, je pense que ça vaut le coup » Il continua en souriant attirant un rire de Megan.

« L'hypocrisie humaine j'imagine vouloir être immortel sans en payer le prix, je veux dire le vrai prix « Elle disait ne pouvant que sourire face à son hypocrisie. Les hommes comme Matthew et ses amis détestaient tellement les vampires tout en les enviant. Leur haine se mélangeait avec leur jalousie et l'envie de rester jeune, de rester immortel, d'exister au-delà que la vie les autorisait.

Ils restèrent à se fixer sans rien dire jusqu' à que le gouverneur parle.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour me justifier de mes actes » Il continua en face d'une Megan qui hocha la tête préférant ne pas rétorquer parce qu'elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, simplement à créer encore une dispute.

« Je n'avais aucun lien avec Eric Benson et ses amis « Megan disait sachant pourquoi il l'avait fait venir.

« Vraiment « Le gouverneur se mît à dire avant de poser un dossier sur le bureau de Megan Cette dernière prît le dossier tout en soupirant avant de l'ouvrir. Elle s'arrêta dès la première page en voyant des dates.

« Eric allait tous les jours à tes soirées depuis son arrivé, et ne parlons pas des autres qui allaient autant de fois que lui à croire que tes soirées étaient leur recueil pour comploter contre moi ce qui me pousse à croire que tu es complice ou l'un de tes vampires l'est « Il disait attirant le regard sévère de Megan qui avait levé la tête de son dossier dès qu'elle entendît une once de soupçon dans sa voix.

« Vous insinuez qu'on a comploté avec ses humains contre vous «

« Je dis juste que quelqu'un devait forcément être au courant de leur rencontre et que cette personne a préféré se taire au lieu d'avertir un allié comme moi « Il déclara en croisant ses deux mains fière de lui. Megan restait à l'admirer un long moment

« On ne s'amuse pas à écouter toutes les conversations des hommes de couleurs qui souhaitent votre mort, c'est au-delà de nos capacités « Elle disait faisant sourire le gouverneur qui avait l'habitude de l'humour froid de Megan. Froide elle était de temps en temps. Elle reposa le dossier

« Puis j'ai la capacité de me souvenir de pleins de choses et jamais « Elle s'avança en posant son doigt sur le dossier

« Jamais, j'ai vu ses hommes parlaient ensemble si Eric venait tous les soirs, c'était pour autre chose comme tous les jeunes de son âge « Megan continua avant de se reposer contre son siège.

« Qui est-ce ? » Il demanda subitement troublant Megan. Cette dernière resta à le fixer faisant mine de ne pas comprendre

« Qui est-ce qui ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi « Il se mît à dire. Megan restait à le fixer comprenant qu'il voulait avoir le nom de la petite-amie d'Eric.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? » Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Tu comptes me vouvoyait à chaque fois qu'on se voit « Il demanda. Megan restait à le fixer sans rien dire n'ayant pas envie de répondre à cette question parce qu'elle savait à quoi il jouait.

« Vous êtes doué pour essayer de me tirer les verres du nez, mais je ne vais rien dire sur un de mes clients qu'il soit terroriste ou pas « Elle se contenta de dire à un Matthew qui ne pouvait que sourire appréciant le peu de fois où il avait l'occasion de la voir.

« Alors je le prendrais comme une menace contre moi « Megan hocha la tête, elle se releva subitement

« Ainsi soit-il « Elle se mît à dire avant de se relever. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte, mais le gouverneur parla.

« Dès ce soir j'attends de toi que tu fermes tes portes de ton quartier ainsi que l'abattoir aux gens de couleurs « Il déclara subitement arrêtant Megan dans son élan qui se retourna subitement avant de rire espérant que ce soit une blague.

« Ha oué et de qui allez-vous vous enrichir sans moi «

« De nouveaux investisseurs, ce n'est pas ça qui manque surtout avec la popularité dont je fais preuve depuis l'attentat, et ces nouveaux investisseurs n'apprécient guère ton esprit charitable, si moi je pouvais m'en arranger, pas eux «

« Alors quoi vous me virez »

« Non, je vire les gens de couleurs pour faire de la place à d'autres personnes ayant plus comment dire de valeur « Il continua à une Megan qui ne pouvait que s'étonner par lui et ses idéologies qui s'étaient endurcis avec le temps, mais avant tout avec le pouvoir.

« Malheureusement la Nouvelle Orléans ne peut pas abriter le monde entier « Il continua tout en cherchant un papier. Il se concentra à chercher le papier ignorant Megan qui restait à le fixer serrant ses poings réalisant ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Tu n'as jamais été politisé alors cela ne sera pas un problème pour toi » Il continua avant de sursauter légèrement en entendant les deux mains de Megan se posaient violement sur le rebord de la table.

« Combien ? » Elle se mît à dire troublant l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« Combien voulez-vous ? Des milliers, des millions « Il rigola

« On me propose des milliards Megan et je doute que tu en es peu importe ton âge « Il avoua à une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Ils n'accepteront jamais « Elle disait en parlant des vampires avec qui elle coopérait.

« Alors fais les accepter, ce sont tes vampires non ou est-ce encore un faux semblant pour te sentir appartenir à quelque chose « Il continua avant de se relever instinctivement en voyant Megan s'éloignait.

« Va te faire foutre « Elle se mît à dire en s'éloignant de lui. Il la prît subitement par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner.

« Tu m'as tutoyé c'est un bon début » Il disait en souriant en face d'une Megan qui restait à le fusiller du regard. Elle resta à le fixer un long moment

« Si tu me forces à faire ça « Elle se mît à dire en admirant les yeux bleus de l'homme qui savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu ne le feras pas « Il disait surprenant Megan. Matthew restait à la fixer en souriant ayant déjà entendu tous ces couplets provenant de la femme en face d'elle et au final elle était toujours là. Elle était toujours là parce qu'elle savait qu'il assurerait constamment ses arrières, parce qu'elle ne savait qu'être en sécurité grâce à lui.

« Parce que tu existes seulement grâce à moi Megan, j'ai fait de toi qui tu es » Il continua surprenant cette dernière qui aurait voulu le contredire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser le contraire ou nier ce fait. Elle n'allait pas mentir, il avait formaté à penser comme ça, il avait formaté à penser qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la protéger et étrangement il avait toujours protégé, c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'elle avait survécu.

« Et tu le sais sinon tu m'aurais quitté bien avant au lieu de te forcer à supporter les Winston » Il disait en parlant de sa famille. Parlant de tous ce qu'il lui avait fait supporté, sa femme, ses enfants, son évolution, son bonheur.

« Au lieu de supporter toute cette solitude, de supporter de me voir changer, sombrer dans la politique et l'immoralité « Il rigola ne pouvant que rire connaissant par cœur Megan qui n'était plus un mystère pour lui. Elle pouvait essayer de se montrer mystérieuse cela ne marchait pas avec lui.

« Je suis la seule famille qu'il te reste, et la Nouvelle Orléans et le seul endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Si tu pars, tu ne le seras plus « Il termina à une Megan qui le prenait comme un menace. Il était doué pour masquer des menaces, mais elle avait l'habitude, elle commençait à les reconnaître.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas donner mon corps à Esther « Megan se mît à dire en rigolant avant de retirer violemment son bras du gouverneur.

« C'est ça Matthew tu vas enfin mettre tes menaces à exécution si je ne t'obéis pas et donner mon corps à Esther « Elle disait ayant l'habitude des menaces de Matthew qui avait du pouvoir sur elle grâce à son corps, un corps qu'il lui avait volé lui permettant de garder un contrôle sur elle, un corps qui avait brisé tous ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensemble. Il resta à la fixer avant de lever les bras faisant un signe de paix, le signe qu'il était constamment obliger de faire lorsqu'ils s'emportaient tout deux. Il recula toujours les mains levées avant de parler.

« Bien si tu veux partir bien, j'arrête de te retenir Megan « Matthew se mît à dire surprenant Megan qui ouvra les yeux en grand tout en admirant le gouverneur qui se posa contre son bureau. Il reposa ses mains sur le bureau apportant plus de précisions sa phrase, une phrase qui ne lui correspondait pas.

« J'ai utilisé ton corps pour te faire du chantage, pour t'avoir près de moi égoïstement, mais si tu veux savoir où il est ? demande moi et je te le dirais « Il disait à une Megan qui restait les yeux grands ouverts essayant de percevoir le mensonge dans son cœur ou ses yeux, mais son cœur n'avait pas changé d'accélération dans son battement tout comme sa voix.

« Pourquoi ? Soudainement « Elle demanda essayant de comprendre pourquoi pendant toutes ces années il ne l'avait pas laissé partir et maintenant il la laissait libre.

« Tous ce que tu as à faire est demandé maintenant et tu retrouveras ta liberté « Matthew continua voyant que Megan ne disait rien comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Etait-ce horrible d'être tellement habitué à lui appartenir que la liberté ne la tentait pas au contraire. Matthew resta à la fixer sachant déjà tout ça, sachant déjà qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander son corps trop habitué à ce qu'il l'est, rassuré à ce qu'il lui fasse du chantage, trop habitué à être à lui. Megan était beaucoup trop habitué à cette vie et elle ferait tout pour ne pas la perdre y compris accepter que Matthew garde son corps.

« Ou sinon tu te contentes de ce que je te demande et tout restera comme avant « Il continua à une Megan qui restait paralysée réalisant qu'elle ne voulait que rien change. Qu'est qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Pourquoi préférait-elle la première option que la deuxième, parce qu'elle savait qu'avec la deuxième elle était sûre de pouvoir rester à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle savait qu'auprès de la deuxième, de lui elle ne pouvait qu'exister.

« Bien si tu veux ton corps, demande le moi et je te dis où il est et tu seras libre de t'en aller d'ici « Matthew se mît à dire laissant un silence. Megan resta à le fixer étonné avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire concernant l'abattoir « Elle avoua avant de s'en aller. Elle ouvra la porte puis s'en alla. Elle allait descendre les escaliers, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Margaret qui était en bas des escaliers.

« Il est doué n'est-ce pas ? » Margaret se mît à dire se voyant en Megan. Deux femmes se montrant forte, mais au final elle n'arrivait pas à exister autrement que par ses yeux. Megan se contenta de continuer son chemin avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller laissant Margaret seule dans sa maison.

* * *

><p>« Tu peux y aller, c'est fini » Marcel se mît à dire en rangeant le dernier gobelet. Jess esquissa un sourire tout en rangeant les photos que les clients devaient revenir récupérer et payer, c'était un service qu'il offrait en plus ce qui attirait pas mal de gens.<p>

« Je finis de ranger les photos et j'y vais » Elle disait en regardant les photos avant de s'arrêter sur une photo. Elle resta paralysée à regarder l'homme qui était en train de sourire sur la photo se souvenant l'avoir vu la veille.

« Jess « Marcel se mît à dire réveillant Jess qui avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Marcel

« Ca va ? » Marcel demanda à une Jess qui hocha la tête

« Oui, juste de la fatigue j'imagine « Elle disait avant de reposer les photos correctement.

« Je vais y aller « Elle se contenta de dire. Elle fît un bisou sur la joue à Marcel avant de déguerpir laissant le vampire sourire bêtement. Il s'approcha avant de prendre les photos, mais il s'arrêta à son tour en voyant la photo des deux vampires de la soirée d'hier.

«Jess « Marcel se mît à dire avant de se retourner pour la regarder, mais cette dernière était déjà partie. Il resta à fixer en face de lui avant de détourner son regard en direction de la photo montrant Damon et Léo.

Jess marchait les deux mains dans sa veste en direction de chez elle pensant à cette photo qu'elle venait de voir. C'était étrange, cet homme lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle vît Stefan qui était assis en bas des escaliers de son immeuble. Jess s'arrêta de suite avant de soupirer.

« J'hallucine si ce n'est pas du harcèlement ça « Elle cria à un Stefan qui tourna subitement sa tête sur le côté droit pour voir la jeune femme rousse en train de le fixer un sourcil haussé. Stefan se releva subitement avant de se tourner pour se mettre en face d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide « Stefan disait en montant le ton à Jess qui était restée un peu trop loin de lui pensant à ce que Marcel le lui avait fait part. Elle ne pouvait pas donner des informations sur Eric même si elle aurait adoré pour pouvoir les aider car Eric était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que son frère devait endurer, perdre quelqu'un rien que de penser à ça elle avait envie de les aider.

« Comment tu as su où j'habitais ? » Elle demanda faisant sourire Stefan

« Vous devez être la seule vampire enregistré dans l'annuaire « Stefan se mît à dire totalement perdu par cette idée, une idée qui ne pouvait que le faire sourire. Jess ouvra les yeux en grand sachant que cela pouvait être bizarre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que techniquement je suis « Elle regarda les alentours avant de regarder Stefan

« Un zombie que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale et c'était une étape à l'idée que je puisse être normale et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir tous mes potes à cet instant qui n'ont aussi pas compris pourquoi un vampire est sur l'annuaire super je parle trop encore « Elle disait avant de refermer de suite ses deux lèvres ne voulant plus rien faire échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je voulais être normale « Elle continua avant de refermer ses lèvres pour de bon. Stefan resta à sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle, mais Jess fît des pas en arrière pensant à ce que Marcel lui avait dit.

« Vraiment « Stefan demanda troublé en voyant qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, elle reculait. Elle haussa les épaules toujours les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Je ne peux pas, les informations sur nos clients sont confidentiels surtout que ce sont des terroristes ayant pris part à un attentat contre le gouverneur qui est par ailleurs notre allié « Jess disait toujours en reculant face à un Stefan qui continuait à avancer. Il s'arrêta subitement avant de reculer à son tour en face d'une Jess qui avança instinctivement contente qu'il ait retenu la leçon. Stefan se mît ensuite sur le côté avant de tendre sa main sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Jess passa donc à côté de lui avant de monter ses marches pour entrer les clés dans sa serrure.

« A vrai dire je ne m'en soucie pas qu'Eric soit coupable ou innocent je veux simplement que William rentre sain et sauf chez lui. Eric était un terroriste et William refuse d'y croire, j'attends simplement de vous que vous me disiez la vérité, celle impliquant Eric comme un terroriste c'est tout « Stefan disait ne mentant pas vraiment sur ses intentions. Jess se retourna subitement pour regarder Stefan n'appréciant étrangement pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Si vous voulez cette vérité retournez à l'abattoir et demandez à Megan ou tous les autres, mais pas à moi « Jess continua avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

« Pourquoi » Stefan demanda en voyant le visage triste de Jess. Cette dernière détourna son visage pour le regarder.

« Eric était un sugar « Elle se mît à dire en souriant se retrouvant à beaucoup trop parler alors que Marcel l'avait prévenu, mais honnêtement vu toutes les fois où il lui avait dit ça et qu'elle n'avait pas écouté, une fois de plus n'est pas coutume.

« C'est comme ça que je m'amusais à l'appeler au début un sweet sugar« Jess continua ne pouvant que sourire en pensant à lui.

« Celui que j'ai connu était incapable de faire ça, incapable alors je ne vais pas dire à son frère ce que je ne pense pas «

« Celui que tu as connu « Stefan demanda. Il comprît qu'elle allait se refermer sur elle-même alors il parla

« S'il te plaît, nos options sont limités et tu restes la seule en qui j'espère obtenir quelque chose « Stefan avoua n'ayant pas choisi Jess par hasard. Elle semblait cool et il comptait sur ça pour qu'elle aide. Jess referma légèrement sa porte.

« Je promets d'être le plus discret possible « Stefan se mît à dire faisant sourire Jess. Elle soupira avant de parler.

« Il faisait des recherches sur Bastien Hammer qui était »

« Un médecin et scientifique du 17ème siècle « Stefan révéla surprenant Jess qu'il semble s'y connaitre en science enfin au moins qu'il connaisse des grands noms de la science. Les deux sourirent avant qu'elle continue.

« Oui, il a aidé Londres lorsqu'une grande partie de la population a été touché par la peste « Elle continua précisant un peu les actions de Bastien Hammer. Jess descendit des escaliers avant de se retourner pour se mettre face à Stefan. Jess laissa un silence avant de parler ne pouvant que céder en voyant les yeux de Stefan, des yeux beaucoup trop mignons pour être ignorés.

« Bastien Hammer a parlé d'un cas dans son journal, un cas d'un homme qui apparemment est mort de cette maladie pendant 24h avant de revenir à la vie « Stefan fronça les sourcils pas au courant de cette histoire, mais cela ressemblait à une histoire basique de vampirisme.

« Un vampire ? » Il demanda à une Jess qui hocha la tête ayant l'impression de voir Eric en face d'elle.

« C'est ce qu'Eric voulait savoir c'est pourquoi il est venu me voir. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais l'aider à décrypter un ADN génétique et si cet ADN génétique pouvait correspondre à un vampire parce que personne ne le sait, mais les vampires ont un code génétique particulier « Jess disait surprenant Stefan qui avait l'impression qu'elle s'y connaissait assez bien ce qui était en effet le cas. Elle avait en quelque sorte la science dans le sang.

« Pourquoi venir te voir ? » Stefan demanda faisant rire Jess. Elle haussa les épaules

« Parce que mon père est Franck Vega « Elle se mît à dire à un Stefan qui malheureusement ne connaissait pas ce nom. Elle haussa les épaules

« Le grand scientifique taré non ? » Elle répéta avant de sourire surprise qu'au moins quelqu'un ne connaisse pas ce nom. C'était légèrement rassurant, mais étrange. Elle arrêta de sourire en voyant le visage troublé de Stefan puis continua.

« Mon père étudiait les codes génétiques. Eric le savait, et il voulait que je l'aide avec ce que j'ai appris de mon père. Il voulait que je décrypte le code génétique de l'ADN que Bastien avait récupérer de cet mystérieux homme. Il voulait que je lui confirme que c'était bien un vampire « Stefan s'étonna par les recherches d'Eric qui semblait être un jeune homme curieux.

« C'était ce que c'était « Stefan demanda à une Jess qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non » Jess révéla surprenant Stefan par son expression d'incompréhension.

« L'ADN que Bastien Hammer avait retranscrit n'avait rien d'humain ni de surnaturel, il était carrément « Elle s'arrêta réfléchissant, se revoyant regarder l'ADN.

« Impossible »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Stefan demanda la réveillant de sa confusion qui se lisait sur tous son visage. Elle ouvra la bouche en grand ne pouvant cacher la même surprise qu'elle avait eu en étudiant le code génétique qu'Eric lui avait passé. C'était impressionnant, mais impossible elle en était sûre.

« C'était un mélange de tout le monde surnaturel, humain, vampires, Loup Garou, sorcières. Si une personne avait un code génétique de ce genre alors « Elle s'arrêta

« Dieu sait quel genre de pouvoir il aurait « Elle continua surprenant Stefan

« Alors j'ai dit à Eric d'arrêter de chercher, mais lui il était persuadé que quelque chose se tramait derrière ce code génétique «

« Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant sur les recherches de Bastien Hammer « Stefan demanda. Jess haussa les épaules

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Bastien Hammer lorsqu'il a fait part de ses recherches au public « Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite sachant que c'était plus une question rhétorique qu'une question qu'elle lui posait.

« Il s'est fait descendre en flamme au point qu'il s'est suicidé devant ses enfants et ce simple geste marque toute une vie de génération en génération et je pense qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal en elle « Jess révéla parlant de la mystérieuse fille de la chambre d'Eric. Stefan esquissa un sourire.

« Il a fait pour une fille, fallait me le dire tout de suite « Stefan se mît à dire faisant rire Jess qui perdît petit à petit son rire en se souvenant d'Eric.

« Mais le doux et gentil Eric que j'ai connu a disparu petit à petit « Jess se mît à dire surprenant Stefan. Elle haussa les épaules

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais du jour au lendemain, il est devenu parano et parlait dans sa barbe disant des mots incompréhensible. Je lui ai demandé d'aller faire des examens parce que je me suis étrangement dit qu'il » Elle s'arrêta s'en voulant légèrement vis-à-vis de leur dernière conversation. Eric l'avait mal pris qu'elle ne le croit pas, qu'elle réagissait comme un médecin.

« j'ai réfléchi comme une médecin et Eric l'a mal pris » Jess se mît à dire avant de regarder Stefan

« Et il est mort, là dernière chose que je lui ai laissé entendre était qu'il devait peut-être aller se faire soigner « Jess continua s'en voulant depuis ce moment. Stefan resta à la fixer voyant la culpabilité sur le visage de Jess qui n'avait pas réussi à calmer Eric qui était hystérique lorsque Jess avait insinué qu'il devait être fou. Elle n'avait jamais supposé ça, mais lui était comme ça qu'il avait pris.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais vaut mieux pas le savoir pour nous éviter des problèmes de consciences c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne à la Nouvelle Orléans « Elle disait ayant l'habitude de devoir éteindre ses émotions et honnêtement elle le faisait très bien. Jess allait partir, mais Stefan parla ayant besoin d'avoir le nom de la femme sachant qu'elle était celle susceptible d'en savoir le plus sur Eric.

« Où je peux la trouver ? » Il demanda parlant de la petite-amie d'Eric. Jess restait à le fixer avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant Lexie et William derrière Stefan. Elle restait tous à les fixer avant de regarder Stefan.

« Je vous emmène et ça s'arrête là « Elle disait n'arrêtant pas de se faire avoir par son côté sensible qu'elle détestait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Stefan se contenta de la remercier par son sourire charmant ce qui fît sourire Jess.

* * *

><p>« Je n'en veux plus tu veux ? « Léo demanda une fois qu'il arrêta de manger son hamburger toujours assis dans la voiture. Il le tendît à Damon qui restait à regarder le hamburger<p>

« Tu as demandé du ketchup ? » Il demanda à un Léo qui hocha la tête de haut en bas. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Alors tu peux le jeter « Il disait ne supportant pas le ketchup, c'était beaucoup trop sucré pour lui.

« Tu déconnes là, tu me fais chier avec ta phobie du sucre, il suffit de l'enlever « Léo disait en prenant un mouchoir. Il ouvra son hamburger pour essuyer le ketchup sous les yeux de Damon qui restait à l'admirer enlevé le ketchup. Léo fît une tête écœuré tout comme Damon. Il leva la tête pour regarder Damon avant que les deux se mettent à rire. Ils rigolèrent un moment en voyant que Léo n'avait pas enlevé que le ketchup.

« Aucun commentaire « Léo déclara avant de sortir de la voiture pour jeter le hamburger et les mouchoirs sous le sourire de Damon. Ce dernier bu son soda sans rien dire préférant continuer de manger son hamburger. Léo se rassît sur son siège tout en soupirant

« Je crois qu'on va s'en aller « Léo disait en regardant la porte d'Amanda. Damon avala sa bouché.

« Je me demandais quand allais tu te décider « Damon disait ayant remarqué que plus aucune voiture n'était dans les alentours. Peu importe ce qu'était la voiture tout à l'heure, elle n''était plus là et honnêtement il n'était plus sûre qu'Amanda accepte de les aider. Léo allait tourner ses clés de voiture, mais il s'arrêta subitement en voyant la femme rousse sur le trottoir en train de marcher. Il se montra étonné en voyant les personnes derrière elle.

« Pourquoi ton frère est là ? » Léo demanda subitement attirant la réaction de Damon qui se pencha avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Stefan, Lexie et un jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait y allé « Damon se contenta de dire troublant Léo

« Attends » Léo se mît à dire en admirant la femme qui était en train de monter les escaliers de la maison d'Amanda accompagné de Stefan et ses amis.

« Ils vont chez Amanda « Léo continua en les admirant. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant encore cette voix dans sa tête, la voix d'une petite fille hurlait son prénom.

« Je sens que je la connais « Léo se mît à dire troublant Damon qui se baissa un peu plus pour regarder Jess.

« Elle ressemble à la moitié des filles de ce pays c'est peut-être pour ça « Damon disait ne prenant pas au sérieux Léo qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« La moitié des filles de ce pays n'ont pas été capable de déclencher ma mémoire en des siècles alors qu'elle si « Léo continua ignorant Damon trop préoccupé à scruter la jeune femme.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle fait partie des vampires de Marcel alors je te conseille d'oublier « Damon répliqua attirant le rire de Léo

« Oublier je ne fais que ça » Ce dernier se contenta de dire avant de poser une main sur sa tête agacé de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur cette pensée ou ce souvenir qu'il savait avait, mais c'était comme essayé d'ouvrir des poupées russes l'une après l'autre.

« Amanda c'est moi Jess « Jess se mît à dire en toquant à la porte d'Amanda. Cette dernière ouvra la porte subitement et allait parler, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant William surprenant ce dernier qui comprît qu'elle devait le connaître. Elle baissa subitement les yeux ne pouvant regarder William dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'avança évinçant les vampires à côté de lui.

« Je suis le frère d'Eric « Il disait calmement à une Amanda qui hocha la tête tout en le regardant. Ils se montrèrent tous étonné en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune adolescente. Elle se retenait de montrer quelque chose, mais tous pouvait se lire dans les yeux même si elle pensait pouvoir le masquer.

« Je ne connais pas d'Eric, vous avez dû vous trompez de maison « Elle déclara surprenant tout le monde qui sentait le mensonge à plein nez. Il suffisait de le voir dans sa manière de regarder William ou dans la manière que son cœur battait, une manière beaucoup trop douloureuse. Elle dégageait la douleur.

« Amanda « Jess se mît à dire réveillant cette dernière de ses pensées qui avait oublié que Jess était là. Elle regarda Jess qui esquissa un sourire

« C'est le frère d'Eric « Jess répéta pour montrer à Amanda que le frère dont il n'arrêtait pas de constamment parler était là alors la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour Eric était de l'accueillir non ?

« On va vous laisser parler en privé ok » Jess se mît à dire avant de descendre les escaliers du porche suivît de Stefan et Lexie, forçant Damon et Léo à se baisser pour ne pas qu'ils les voient. Les deux amis restèrent en bas

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ? » Damon disait à un Léo qui resta tête baissé

« Peut-être que lui aussi cherche un moyen de récupérer Katherine « Léo disait en rigolant, mais il perdit son rire en voyant le visage non expressif de Damon qui n'aimait vraiment pas la présence de son frère ce que Léo pouvait voir. Les deux amis se relevèrent tout doucement pour regarder les alentours, mais ils ne virent personne. Ils allaient soupirer de soulagement, mais ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Lexie près de la portière derrière Damon.

« Damon Salvatore que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence Monsieur je hais le monde entier « Lexie disait en regardant à la fois Léo et Damon. Léo détourna son regard en direction de l'allée cherchant du regard la fille avec Stefan, mais elle n'était pas là.

« Où est Stefan ? » Damon demanda en soupirant ne pouvant que soupirer face à Lexie qui était emmerdante. Oui emmerdante était le mot, emmerdante d'être constamment auprès de Stefan à essayer de le guérir de lui-même. Pathétique.

« Il ne t'a pas vu, puis j'ai préféré le laisser en bonne compagnie « Lexie disait.

Elle avait préféré laissé Stefan et Jess seuls derrière la maison des Hammer sachant qu'eux deux semblaient bien s'entendre. Puis honnêtement, cela l'arrangeait que Stefan n'ai pas vu Damon, si elle était sûre d'une chose était que Damon était le plus grand fardeau de Stefan. Pour elle il n'y avait rien de bon en lui et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stefan cherchait constamment l'attention de Damon, cherchait constamment à le sauver de cette vie qu'il s'était condamné à avoir. En ce qui concernait Lexie, Damon était son propre problème pas celui de Stefan.

« Alors pourquoi semblez-vous surveillez Amanda « Elle demanda avant de toucher la carte de Damon avec son pseudonyme.

« Mitch « Elle continua. Damon détourna son regard tout en souriant

« J'ai une idée Lexie, pourquoi ne pas continuer à baby sitter Stefan pendant que nous, nous gérons notre business « Damon disait laissant un silence entre Lexie et lui.

« Non je préfère m'incruster et surveiller mon protégé dans votre voiture au cas où « Lexie continua en se posant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Léo et Damon sans leur demander leur avis. Léo sourît

« Vous êtes du genre à vous incruster vous « Léo disait à une Lexie qui s'approcha de Léo

« Je suis Lexie, la baby sitter de Stefan qui a réussi à lui faire renoncer à son côté ripper, et qui doit faire en sorte qu'il reste clean surtout lorsque son frère lui fait constamment culpabiliser d'avoir voulu rester avec lui « Lexie disait en regardant Damon qui rigola tout en buvant son soda.

« Commence pas Lexie, que je n'essaye pas de te tuer aussi « Damon disait attirant un sourire de Lexie

« Je suis plus vieille que toi mon chère « Elle disait. Damon esquissa un sourire avant de tourner une partie de son corps pour admirer la vampire blonde assis sur son siège arrière.

« Rien n'est éternel n'est-ce pas ?, ça serait ballot que toute ton éducation sur Stefan foire du jour au lendemain à cause de son grand frère un peu haineux qui s'amuserait bien à le faire replonger histoire de se venger hein tu ne voudrais pas ça « Damon disait laissant un silence. Léo fît semblant de regarder ailleurs lorsqu'il sentît une tension émanait à la fois de Damon et Lexie. Visiblement, les deux ne s'appréciaient guère se disait l'ami de Damon. Il détourna légèrement les yeux en direction du miroir intérieur pour voir le visage de Lexie qui avait perdu très vite son sourire. Damon resta à sourire tout en buvant son soda agaçant Lexie. Elle s'approcha subitement posant sa main sur le siège de Léo et Damon pour prendre appuie.

« Si tu lui fais du mal tu auras à faire à moi « Lexie se mît à dire.

Léo rigola subitement histoire de briser le silence entre les deux vampires qui se prenaient un peu trop au sérieux.

« Hey ben, je suis bien content d'être fils unique, je ne savais pas que les familles avaient autant de problème « Léo disait en souriant prenant les choses avec le sourire.

« Uniquement les Salvatore « Lexie disait à un Léo qui restait à l'admirer. Damon quant à lui se retourna entièrement pour s'installer correctement faisant en sorte d'ignorer Lexie.

Les trois vampires ne dirent rien jusqu'à que Léo décide de parler.

« Dite moi, la femme rousse avec vous, vous la connaissez ? » Léo demanda subitement en regardant Lexie via le miroir.

« Jess pas vraiment, c'est une des vampires à Marcel pourquoi ? » Lexie demanda.

« Elle me dit quelque chose « Léo avoua se montrant troublé ce que la vampire ne pouvait ignorer. Elle fronça les sourcils et allait parler, mais Damon parla.

« Alors quel est votre histoire avec Amanda « Damon demanda. Lexie croisa les bras avant d'hausser les épaules

« Rien, elle sortait avec le frère de William qui cherche des informations sur son petit frère mort dans l'attentat contre le gouverneur « Lexie révéla n'ayant pas grand-chose à dire sur cette affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que William vous apporte exactement ? D'où vous le connaissez ? » Léo demanda lisant en Damon comme dans un livre ouvert qui s'apprêtait à poser exactement la même question troublé que Lexie et Stefan se montrent autant impliqué pour un simple humain.

« Je vous répondrais seulement si vous me dîtes ce que vous faite là ? » Elle disait curieuse. Damon et Léo restèrent silencieux ne pouvant qu'attirer encore plus de questions de la part de Lexie qui avait un grand défaut, c'était d'être beaucoup trop curieuse et suspicieuse. Non en fait cela faisait deux défauts.

« On enquête sur Bastien Hammer « Léo se mît à dire attirant le regard de Damon en sa direction, mais Léo fît un signe de la main, le signe qu'il s'amusait à faire entre eux pour lui dire qu'il gérait la situation. Il se doutait bien que Damon ne voulait que personne ne sache ses plans pour récupérer Katherine surtout pas que Stefan soit au courant et encore moins celle qui semblait le baby sitter.

« L'ascendant d'Amanda ? » Lexie disait à haute voix confuse d'entendre encore une fois ce prénom.

« Vous le connaissez ? » Léo demanda

« Eric le frère de William enquêtait sur lui aussi, plus particulièrement sur le code génétique de l'homme que Bastien Hammer avait vu revivre à la vie pourquoi enquêter sur vous ? » Lexie demanda pas prête à en dire plus tant qu'elle n'avait pas tout.

« Un client cherche un moyen de ressusciter quelqu'un à la vie ? » Léo disait pouvant sentir l'agacement de Damon même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler tout deux pour se comprendre, mais plus il disait la vérité, plus cela allait paraître crédible.

« Un client ? » Lexie se mît à sourire subitement

« Vous êtes Léo « Lexie continua troublant Léo et Damon.

« Vous êtes le vampire qui a créé son propre business original, mais vachement innovant « Elle se mît à dire

« je ne savais pas que j'étais si populaire « Léo avoua sous les yeux d'une Lexie qui restait à l'admirer se montrant étonné ce que Damon pouvait voir. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, il y avait bien longtemps. Des rumeurs circulaient sur lui, sur son âge, sur son identité, des rumeurs tous aussi folle les unes que les autres.

« Des rumeurs circulent sur vous « Elle disait totalement subjugué. Léo rigola tout en admirant à travers la vitre la maison d'Amanda.

« Ha oué lesquelles » Il disait ayant l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de réflexion.

« Vous êtes obséder de trouver les réponses aux questions des autres dans l'espoir d'obtenir les réponses à vos propres questions « Elle continua troublant Léo qui retrouva son attention sur elle via le miroir.

« Vous avez perdu la boule et vous espériez retrouver la seule chose qu'il vous ait impossible de retrouver » Lexie continua mettant un malaise à travers ses connaissances. Elle en savait beaucoup.

« Votre mémoire « Elle continua avant de rire

« Léo l'homme sans identité, le John Doe des vampires incapable de savoir quel est son nom ? Quel est son âge, d'où il vient et comment il a été transformé en vampire. Le seul vampire maudit de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir « Lexie disait à un Léo qui restait le regard sévère en sa direction.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle demanda à un Léo qui ne préféra pas répondre. Il détourna son regard laissant un silence faisant comprendre à Lexie que c'était vrai.

« Comment Monsieur Léo Doe a pu rencontrer Damon Salvatore « Elle disait sans tact voyant très bien qu'elle avait mis mal à l'aise Léo qui ne voulait pas parlé de son passé. Il ne pouvait même pas en parler car à vrai dire il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Lexie « Damon se mît à dire agacé faisant sourire Lexie qui ne pouvait que sourire à la réalisation que Damon semblait tenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

« Je vois tu es son frère de substitution « Lexie disait à Léo pointant ce dernier du doigt. Léo rigola comprenant ce que cette Lexie essayait de faire. Diviser pour mieux régner, c'était connu se disait Léo.

« Je n'arrive pas à me dire que Damon est capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou Katherine « Damon se retourna subitement en direction de Lexie ayant marre de son petit air de Madame, je sais tout sur tout le monde. Elle commençait à lui taper sur le système étrangement si elle était bien douée à une chose c'était à ça.

« Je pense qu'on a compris, Stefan est le gentil et je suis l'horrible frère qui tue des humains » Damon commença avant de sourire.

« Oh ben merde, je suis un vampire » Il disait faisant une fausse mine triste.

« et devine quoi Lexie, Stefan est celui responsable de mes actes parce qu'au final c'est lui qui a voulu que je vive cette vie alors techniquement je ne suis pas horrible, Stefan l'est, et Stefan portera ce fardeau à ma place, triste réalisation, mais devine quoi d'autres je m'en fous » Damons se mît à dire en rigolant tout en regardant Lexie

« Stefan ne portera pas constamment ton fardeau Damon » Damon rigola

« Si Lexie » Il déclara en rigolant. Il arrêta de rire ensuite

« Parce que c'est ce que tu lui apprends sans t'en rendre compte, tu lui apprends à ressentir des sentiments, et le problème avec Stefan c'est que ça fonctionne du coup, toute sa vie je serais son fardeau et cette idée me rend encore plus fière du travail que tu fais sur lui « Il déclara surprenant légèrement Léo et Lexie. Les deux ne dirent rien étonné par les sentiments de Damon auprès de Stefan.

« C'est ton frère Damon » Lexie se mît à dire se montrant étonné par lui.

« Et mon père était notre père pourtant Stefan l'a tué alors j'ai envie de te dire que ce ne sont juste que des mots «

« Tu as la possibilité de vivre avec lui, de pardonner et d'avancer, ne pense tu pas que c'est l'occasion de le faire « Lexie continua désemparée. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en buvant son soda ne montrant rien dans ses yeux.

« J'ai l'éternité pour penser à ça, chanceux que je suis « Il disait ironiquement avant de tourner son corps pour regarder en face de lui pouvant sentir le regard d'incompréhension de Lexie derrière qui le regardait hallucinant. Elle se posa contre le siège arrière sans rien dire tous comme les deux autres vampires qui se contentèrent d'écouter William et Amanda.

Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé en train d'attendre le retour d'Amanda qui était dans la cuisine en train de faire du thé. Elle revint avec un plateau

« Mes parents reviennes que ce soir donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire « Elle se mît à dire en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de celui de William. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète « Il avoua les deux mains posés sur ses genoux Il resta à ne rien dire tout comme Amanda qui était mal à l'aise face au malaise que le grand- frère d'Eric laissait émané de lui. Il prît sa tasse avant de commencer à la boire tout comme Amanda. Ils reposèrent tout deux leur tasse en même temps avant que William regarde les alentours de la maison d'Amanda. C'était mignon chez elle se disait-il, en réalité mignon était un euphémisme, il pouvait voir que cette Amanda semblait avoir de l'argent ce qui l'étonna encore une fois. Oui il ne pouvait qu'être étonné en voyant qu'elle ne semblait n'avoir rien en commun avec Eric alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu les rapprocher ?

« Eric m'a dit que vous étiez fiancé ? » Amanda se mît à dire s'efforçant de faire la conversation ce que Jess et Stefan trouvèrent culoté. William faisait tout pour en découvrir plus sur son frère, mais il ne semblait pas faire d'effort face à Amanda se disaient les deux vampires sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

William se réveilla de ses pensées d'un coup avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui enfin c'est compliqué « William avoua évitant de lui dire que sa copine voulait à tout prix se fiancer alors que lui n'était pas encore prêt pour cette étape. Amanda hocha la tête

« Peur de l'engagement « Elle se mît à dire surprenant William. Ce dernier sourît ayant eu l'habitude d'entendre ce diagnostic de la part de son petit-frère.

« Oui c'est ce qu'il disait, il ne comprenait pas comment j'ai pu rester autant de temps avec ma petite-amie sans jamais penser à lui mettre la bague au doigt ou avoir des gosses «

Damon bailla subitement avant de fermer les yeux

« Bon vous me dite lorsqu'il y a de l'action parce que là c'est barbant « Damon disait avant de croiser les bras faisant exprès de faire son insensible. Lexie se contenta de rouler des yeux tout en lâchant un léger soupir que Damon avait pu percevoir ce qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir.

William resta à fixer Amanda pouvant voir dans les yeux de cette dernière et surtout dans ses paroles que son frère semblait lui avoir dit beaucoup de choses.

« Le connaissant, il a dû dire plus ? » William disait n'affirmant pas vraiment quelque chose. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire même s'il savait ce qu'Eric pensait de son attitude puérile face à sa vie, à sa relation amoureuse. Il avait une petite-amie géniale, mais au lieu d'être près d'elle à ce moment, il était encore et toujours là. Amanda hésita avant de se décider à être honnête avec lui.

« Que lorsque vous apercevait un risque de dépendre de quelqu'un, vous fuyez de peur de revivre ce que vous avez vécu avec vos parents « Elle continua à un William qui cette fois-ci ne se montra pas étonné. Il avait tellement dépendu de ses parents petits pour qu'au final il ne reste plus qu'Eric et lui, qu'il se refusait de dépendre de quelqu'un, de devoir subir la déception de voir qu'au final on ne pouvait que dépendre que de soit même. Il avait compris ça il y avait bien longtemps de ça et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il changerait.

« C'est bizarre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi » William se mît à dire n'ayant étrangement pas apprécié la vérité d'Amanda car il voyait horriblement son frère en elle.

« C'est tout Eric ça « William se mît à dire ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parle au présent.

« Se révolter contre la société et ses lois, utilisant une jeune femme blanche pour montrer sa rage « William continua en regardant les alentours ressentant de la colère d'avoir l'impression de ne pas connaître son frère alors il se trouvait des excuses, des raisons lui prouvant qu'il connaissait son frère mieux que personne. Amanda resta à fixer l'homme en face d'elle se montrant blessé intérieurement de voir ce qu'il semblait croire, qu'il croit que sa relation avec Eric était basé sur une haine d'Eric sur la société, une haine le forçant à agir contre les règles, une haine le forçant à l'utiliser. C'était donc ce qu'il pensait, il pensait qu'il ne se servait que d'elle.

« C'est ce que vous pensez qu'on a été, vous pensez qu'il m'a utilisé comme une arme de révolte « Elle demanda à un William qui ne dît rien sachant qu'il était peut-être allé loin.

« Vous avez une si basse opinion de votre éducation sur lui. Je pensais que vous le connaissi »

« Je le pensais aussi » William resta à fixer les yeux de couleurs de la femme ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu lui cacher son histoire avec cette fille.

« Mais lorsque je vous vois je ne comprends plus rien «

«Nous de même « Amanda se mît à dire avant d'hausser les épaules

« On n'a rien compris à ce qui nous arrivait. A la base « Amanda serra ses dents se retenant de montrer toutes formes en voyant les souvenirs traversaient sa mémoire lui permettant encore de voir, de sentir, d'entendre Eric, mais dorénavant tout ça était dans sa tête et à chaque fois qu'elle le réalisait elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne pleurait pas. En réalité, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas car sa famille se poserait des questions, ses amis se poseraient des questions et elle n'avait pas le droit d'être relié à un homme de couleur en plus accusé d'avoir commis cet attentat contre le gouverneur. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort, elle n'avait fait qu'étouffer sa tristesse et sa colère, une colère envers tout le monde, envers le monde entier.

« A la base mes amis et moi ont voulait simplement découvrir cet endroit dont tout le monde parlait « Amanda avoua en face d'un William qui ne comprenait comment elle pouvait montrer autant de tristesse sans verser une seule larme, même pas une seule s'échappait de ses yeux. Elle les avait tellement retenu que ces dernières n'arrivaient même plus à couler même en se souvenant d'Eric.

_« Ouaw « Les quatre filles dirent en même temps en voyant la soirée dans laquelle elles avaient débarqué. Elles rigolèrent avant de sautiller jusqu'à qu'elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant une femme de couleur passait à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent à fixer la femme sous le choc de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière. Amanda rigola _

_« SI mon père le sait, il va me tuer « Amanda disait avant de sautiller avec ses amis qui sautillèrent à leur tour. _

_« Tu es bizarre tu viens tous les soirs ici et tu ne danses pas ? » Jess disait en nettoyant les verres à Eric qui restait à fixer Jess de ses yeux verts claires. _

_« J'étudie le comportement des êtres surnaturels qui se servent de tous ses humains pour leur plaisir personnel « Il disait faisant sourire la vampire qui devait avouer que c'était bizarre de voir un humain se ramenait autant de fois à l'abattoir et en connaître autant sur le monde surnaturel. _

_« Bien c'est aussi simple que la chaîne alimentaire tu sais, il y a toujours un animal pour manger l'autre c'est tout » Jess disait sous les yeux admiratifs d'Eric. _

_« Comment tu fais ? » Eric se mît à dire. Jess fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à qu'il continue. _

_« Pour être si « Il secoua la tête totalement confus _

_« Humaine « Il continua attirant les grands yeux de Jess. Il admira ensuite les alentours y compris les vampires._

_« Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux alors pourquoi ? » Il disait seulement. Jess esquissa un sourire _

_« Tu ne me connais pas « Eric secoua la tête de gauche à droite _

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir que tu fais tâche dans le décor des vampires de Megan Green »_

_« Marcel « Jess rectifia à un Eric qui ne comprenait pas trop grand choses à la hiérarchie parmi les vampires. Il pensait que Megan Green était celle qui dirigeait tout le monde et pourtant lorsqu'il demandait aux vampires qui étaient leur chef, ils répondaient tous à l'unanimité ce Marcel qu'il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir vu. _

_« Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi reste ici ? » Il répéta ayant besoin de comprendre comment une personnalité aussi sympa que Jess trainait avec ces vampires. _

_« Tu as un frère non ? Celui dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler « Jess disait à un Eric qui n'avait pas besoin de comprendre plus. Ils étaient sa famille comme William avait été la sienne. _

_« Excepté que William et moi ne voyons plus les choses de la même manière « Eric disait avant de boire un verre._

_« Pour lui je ne suis qu'un fauteur de trouble, un délinquant » Eric se mît à dire avant de rire _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à exiger des droits qu'on me l'explique parce que ce monde est beaucoup plus tordu que je le pensais « Eric disait avant de se relever fatigué. _

_« Bon j'ai cours demain, donc ma chère et unique ami blanche adieu » Il disait faisant sourire Jess qui ne pouvait que sourire face à cet adolescent. _

_« Au revoir sugar « Elle répéta à un Eric qui avança en rigolant. Il ne fît pas attention qu'il percuta Amanda qui tomba subitement au sol sur les fesses. Eric s'accroupit de suite faisant rire Jess. _

_« Désolé, ça va ? Je n'ai pas fait attention « Eric disait à une Amanda qui ouvra les yeux pour lui dire que ça allait, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant le visage d'Eric._

« Et petit à petit c'était devenu une excuse pour le voir « Elle avoua ayant à ce moment-là craqué sur Eric. Quelque chose que ses amis n'avaient pas compris. Elle avait toujours pensé que le coup de foudre était simplement un terme utilisait en littérature, qu'il était une utopie ou plutôt une invention, mais à ce moment c'était littéralement et réellement ce qu'elle pouvait appeler un coup de foudre.

« Et cet excuse est très vite devenu une réalité » Amanda leva la tête pour regarder William.

« Mais si vous voulez vous rassurez en vous disant qu'il a fait ça par colère alors j'ai bien peur que vous ayez une basse opinion des valeurs que vous lui avez inculqué « Elle continua attirant les grands yeux de William. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle déposa les photos qu'elle avait prises à l'abattoir d'elle et Eric bras dessous bras dessus en train de sourire. C'était bizarre pour les deux de se rendre compte que c'était ce lieu étrange entouré de vampires qui leur avait permis de se retrouver. Elle se leva ensuite lorsqu'elle entendît son petit-frère pleurait dans la chambre laissant William admirait les photos de son frère. Il posa son doigt sur le visage d'Eric avant de sourire ne pouvant que sourire en voyant l'immense sourire sur le visage de son petit frère.

* * *

><p>Marcel restait à fixer la photo de Léo et Damon un long moment, la photo que s'était amusé à fixe longuement Jess lorsqu'il entendît la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête de derrière le bar pour voir Diego qui avançait les mains dans la poche de sa veste.<p>

« Ça va ? » Diego déclara en offrant son poing à Marcel qui le salua par son poing. Diego s'assît ensuite sur le tabouret en face d'un Marcel qui montrait en un froncement de sourcil que quelque chose le troublait.

« Tu connais leur nom ? Ils étaient à l'abattoir hier « Marcel demanda subitement en prenant leur bouquins dans lequel ils écrivaient tous les clients de la boîte. Il alla à la date d'hier faisant rire Diego qui se demandait ce qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver parmi les centaines de noms écrits dans leur calepin. Diego eut pitié alors il l'aida.

« Damon Salvatore « Diego se mît à dire attirant le regard de Marcel.

« Je te parle du gars aux yeux bleus, il était déjà venu ici il y a des années de ça «

« En quelle année ? » Marcel se mît à dire. Diego resta à se souvenir avant de parler

« 1890 je m'en souviens, c'était à l'époque où beaucoup de vampires venaient découvrir l'abattoir tu sais « Diego disait à un Marcel qui parla

« La même époque que l'incendie chez les Vega « Ce dernier se mît à dire ne pouvant oublier ce soir. Le soir où il avait retrouvé le corps de Jess.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Diego demanda réveillant son ami.

« Jess est restée à fixer longuement cette photo tout à l'heure « Diego rigola

« La connaissant c'est qu'elle les a trouvé mignon » Il disait à un Marcel qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Son nom à l'autre je crois que c'est Léo « Diego continua avant de sourire

« C'est le récupérateur là tu sais ce célèbre vampire qui cherche à qui veux retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. On devrait penser nous aussi à offrir des services comme lui, ça rapporte bien « Diego disait ne voyant pas le visage de Marcel qui avait compris en entendant le prénom de Diego. Ce Léo avait dit à Jess qu'il semblait la connaitre, mais sachant que Marcel l'a connaissait depuis son arrivée à Heavenside, qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait transformé, ce mec ne pouvait que la connaître avant tout ça. Il était dans ses pensées lorsque Diego parla.

« Dit je voulais te parler de quelque chose « Diego se mît à dire réveillant Marcel de ses pensées pour regarder Diego tout en mettant la photo de côté. Marcel hocha la tête attendant qu'il s'exprime, mais Diego essayait de ne pas froisser Marcel.

« C'est à propos de Megan » Diego continua hésitant

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partial avec le gouverneur «

« En claire ça donne quoi ? dit le haut et fort au lieu de tourner autour du pot «

« Elle fricote avec le futur gouverneur Misha Gold, le protégé de Winston « Diego disait surprenant Marcel qui visiblement n'était pas au courant ce que Diego remarqua.

« Et l'idée que tu le saches m'aurait rassuré, mais visiblement tu n'étais pas au courant « Diego disait en souriant ne pouvant que sourire à la réalisation que même Marcel qui était censé connaitre Megan mieux que personne ne la connaissait pas tant que ça.

« On a tous nos secrets ? » Marcel répliqua ne pouvant que faire rire Diego

« Heu non pas vraiment, on sait tous d'où on vient, alors que Megan on en a aucune idée, d'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi sembles-t-elle si secrète avec nous «

« Ce n'est pas votre business »

« Je pense qu'on aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle se permet de dire au sujet de l'abattoir et des vampires à ce Gold « Il avoua

« Elle dit ce qu'elle veut à propos de murs qui lui appartiennent, alors je te conseille de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'insinuer des choses sur elle devant moi » Marcel se mît à dire sachant pertinemment les sentiments de Diego et de la plupart des vampires vis-à-vis de Megan. Ils étaient tous méfiants. Une méfiance qui aurait dû cesser en son absence, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait espéré, mais visiblement ils n'avaient rien retenu. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant que Diego brise le silence tout en rigolant ne sachant pas pourquoi il espérait une autre réaction de Marcel ? Pourquoi il espérait qu'il dise enfin à voix haute ce qu'il pensait ? Pourquoi il espérait que Marcel arrête de se considérer comme le petit garçon redevable envers Megan et qu'il agisse comme un homme.

« Ça m'aurait étonné « Diego se contenta de dire avant de se relever du tabouret pour se retourner, mais il s'arrêta de suite en voyant Megan qui avait tout en entendu à leur conversation.

« Diego » Megan se contenta de dire au vampire qui se contenta de s'en aller sans lui adresser la parole. Megan tourna légèrement son corps pour admirer Diego quitté les lieux.

« Il était temps que tu reviennes » Elle se mît à dire troublant Marcel car elle savait ce qu'elle insinuait. Heureusement qu'il était là, il garderait une stabilité parmi tous ce foutoirs entre les vampires et elle.

« Je suis parti des années et tu n'as pas été capable qu'ils te fassent confiance « Marcel se mît à dire ayant espéré que les choses changent en arrivant, mais il y avait toujours deux camps, celui des vampires et celui de Megan. Il voulait arranger les choses, mais si personne ne faisait d'effort à quoi bon se disait le vampire.

« Je n'ai pas essayé » Elle avoua n'ayant vraiment pas fait l'effort. Marcel resta à l'admirer se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait véritablement c'est-à-dire que si elle voulait obtenir quelque chose elle devait se battre pour ça et non attendre que les choses se fassent, mais à la place il baissa les yeux et continua de ranger sans rien dire. Il se retourna se mettant dos à Megan qui se demandait à quoi il pensait ? Elle savait qu'il se retenait de dire ce qu'il pensait la plupart du temps et à vrai dire elle n'allait pas mentir cela l'arrangeait.

« Dis aux autres de faire attention, il y a un chasseur de prime en ville, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un disparaisse, je vais voir ce que le chasseur de prime veut et occupe-toi de leur dire « Elle disait seulement ne pouvant pas voir le sourire fatigué se formait sur le visage de Marcel.

« Alors comment c'est passé ta réunion avec le gouverneur Winston ? « Marcel demanda pensant aux mots de Diego. Megan restait à fixer le dos de Marcel se doutant que Marcel devait se poser des questions concernant ce que lui avait dit Diego. Si elle se tapait le successeur de Winston, cela n'allait pas lui plaire non rectification cela ne lui plaisait pas. Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il aurait pu dire quelque chose, mais face à Megan il ne disait rien ce qui énervait la plupart des vampires. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment avec eux ils pouvaient se montrer fort, et imbattable, mais face à Megan il était ce petit garçon qui se taisait devant sa mère. Il avait prévu de faire comme d'habitude et de se la fermer, mais ce qui l'entendît le réveilla de ses pensées.

« Plutôt mal, il a des problèmes avec ses investisseurs depuis l'attentat alors l'abattoir doit fermer ses portes aux personnes de couleurs ce soir, et ces personnes devront aussi quitter le quartier afin de retourner de l'autre côté de la ville « Elle se mît à dire en admirant le dos de Marcel qui avait arrêté de bouger subitement. Comment restez silencieux face à ça ?

« Je te rappelle qu'on abrite pas loin d'une centaine personnes dans ce quartier dont 50 pourcent représente la population afro américaine et je doute que les autres quartiers ont assez de place pour les accueillir « Marcel se mît à dire sans se retourner vers Megan. Il gardait son calme ce que Megan savait. Il était fort pour garder son calme.

« Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix « Marcel se retourna subitement derrière le bar

« On a toujours le choix « Il répondit froidement.

« Tout va redevenir dans l'ordre, le gouverneur est juste tendu avec cette histoire d'attentat, c'est tout, mais après «

« Alors quoi, on vire les gens de couleurs pour ensuite les reprendre, mais merde, tu t'entends « Il se mît à crier ne comprenant plus rien à la femme en face de lui. Pourquoi laissait-elle ce gouverneur tout gérer, les gérer ? Serait-ce en rapport à ce Misha se demandait Marcel qui commençait à comprendre ce que Diego essayait de lui dire.

« C'est en rapport avec ce Misha ? « Marcel se permît de dire espérant que l'attitude de Megan ne soit en rapport avec ce gars.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es prête à renier qui tu es pour ce mec « Il continua faisant halluciné Megan

« C'est ce que tu penses « Elle demanda espérant qu'il ne croit pas ça. Elle cherchait dans ses yeux la confirmation qu'il ne croit pas ça, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait croire.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qui justifierai que tu veuilles fermer ce que tu as bâtit, qu'est ce qui justifierait que tu prennes part à ce genre de politique dégueulasse en faveur de ces humains à la con qui ne savent pas apprécier la différence là où elle est « Il continua à une Megan qui ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était pied et poings liés avec le gouverneur. Elle avait toujours été pied et poing lié. Marcel attendît une réponse, mais Megan restait silencieuse en face d'un Marcel qui parfois pensait la connaître, mais au final il n'en savait pas plus que les autres.

« Moi qui pensais te connaitre, en réalité je ne sais pas plus que les autres « Marcel fît part à Megan ne cherchant même pas obtenir une réponse de sa part

« Si tu es venu pour avoir mon soutien, je suis désolé de te dire que je refuse, ce soir l'abattoir va ouvrir ses portes comme d'habitude au risque que le gouverneur perde ses investisseurs » Marcel disait en souriant hallucinant que ces humains se permettaient tout dans une ville qui n'était même pas la leur. Ils se l'étaient appropriée comme les humains aimaient s'appropriaient tous ce qu'ils souhaitaient arraché.

« Ce n'est pas chez toi ici Marcel, je suis celle qui décide « Megan se permît de dire. Marcel rigola subitement

« Vraiment, entre toi et moi qui pense tu que les vampires vont choisir » Il révéla surprenant Megan. Marcel se surprît lui-même une fois que sa phrase fût dite. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais parfois il ne pouvait faire que ça face à de la bêtise et de la faiblesse.

« Je suis désolé « Il se mît à dire réalisant ce qu'il s'était permis de dire. Megan resta à le fixer n'aimant pas ce qu'il venait de dire parce qu'elle savait de 1 que Marcel avait raison, mais surtout parce qu'elle sentait une légère intonation d'indépendance dans sa manière de parler. Une indépendance envers elle, c'était égoïste, mais elle détestait que Marcel commence à avoir une vision seul de lui. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné à deux malgré leur divergence d'opinions et là voir que cela ne suffisait plus la blessait, la blessait tellement qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire à part.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie « Elle se mît à dire n'aimant pas cette indépendance de Marcel, n'aimant pas le fait qu'il arrive à se voir sans elle alors qu'à une époque il aurait jamais réussi, il aurait jamais osé s'opposer à elle et depuis tout à l'heure il ne faisait que ça. C'était contraire à ses habitudes. Pourquoi lui aussi montrait une envie d'indépendance face à elle ? Matthew maintenant lui, quelle journée étrange ? Quel sentiment étrange se disait Megan à elle-même qui ne se comprenait pas elle-même.

Marcel s'étonna cette fois-ci en entendant la phrase de Megan. Une phrase cherchant à le déstabilisé, cherchant à le faire sentir redevable, ingrat, une phrase le culpabilisant. Cette dernière se retourna ensuite puis s'en alla laissant seul Marcel qui s'en voulait subitement de s'être emporté contre elle.

« Me » Il allait l'appeler, mais cette dernière avait déjà franchi les portes de l'abattoir laissant un Marcel seul. Ce dernier fît une grimace d'agacement s'en voulant déjà de s'être emporté contre elle.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'Amanda avait descendu les escaliers, cette dernière reprît sa place en face de William qui était resté à l'attendre en bas.<p>

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre « William se mît à dire attirant l'attention de l'adolescente qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Mais si je suis là, c'est parce que je suis convaincu que mon frère est incapable de faire ce genre d'horreur « William révéla surprenant Amanda de pouvoir voir et entendre autant de certitude dans sa voix. Aucun doute, il était persuadé qu'Eric était incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

« On a eu beaucoup de différents qui nous ont forcé à nous éloigner pendant des années, de la rancœur, de la jalousie, mais « Il s'arrêta étonnant à ce moment Stefan qui avait l'impression de se reconnaitre dans la relation que William avait eu avec son frère, une impression que Damon partageait exactement à ce moment en entendant le jeune homme.

« Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'est de lui « Il avoua faisant sourire Amanda.

« Il le savait « Elle avoua laissant un léger silence repensant aux derniers moments d'Eric, des moments vraiment bizarre pour elle.

« Vers la fin, c'était bizarre « Amanda révéla subitement

« Il n'était pas normale, on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre « William fronça les sourcils

« Quelque chose le perturbait « Il demanda. L'adolescente secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non » Elle disait avant d'intensifier ses paroles pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé.

« On aurait dit littéralementquelqu'un d'autre « Elle répéta troublant tous ceux qui écoutaient à l'extérieur.

« Il marmonnait des choses à voix basses, il faisait des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens » Elle disait confirmant ce que Jess avait dit à Stefan. Jess leva la tête en direction de Stefan qui commençait à être troublé par l'attitude du frère de William qui n'était clairement pas normal.

Amanda sortît subitement une feuille de la poche de son jean. Elle déplia la feuille avant de la poser en face de William qui ne comprenait pas le symbole qu'il voyait, le symbole d'un pentagramme.

« Et j'ai compris en voyant ce symbole sur son cou « Amanda se mît à dire perturbant William qui ne comprenait pas quant à lui.

« Je ne comprends pas « William avoua. Amanda haussa les épaules

« Je lui ai demandé comment il avait eu ça sur son cou, et il s'est mis hors de lui. Il m'a parlé comme si j'étais une étrangère » Elle continua. William baissa son regard en direction du symbole les yeux concentrés avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'Amanda voulait dire.

« Une sorcière « William se mît à dire en levant la tête en direction d'Amanda qui hocha la tête. Jess, Stefan, Léo, Lexie et Damon ouvrèrent les yeux en grand comprenant à leur tour que l'histoire était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Alors le jeune William avait raison, son frère était innocent. Il était innocent, victime des sorcières se disait surpris Stefan et Jess.

« Les sorcières ne feraient jamais ça « Jess se mît à dire n'y croyant pas du tout ce que Stefan pouvait voir. C'était illogique, les sorcières étaient incapable d'attaquer des innocents, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec le gouverneur, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de leur attirer tous des ennuis que ce soit les vampires, les Loup Garou. Ils étaient tous liés et si l'un s'amusait à entraver les règles tout le monde en pâtissait, tout le monde savait y compris les sorcières alors c'était simplement impossible.

William se releva subitement à son tour avant de s'éloigner d'Amanda qui détourna sa tête pour l'admirer. Ce dernier restait à fixer la feuille dans ses mains confus. Il aurait dû être content d'entendre l'innocence de son frère, mais là il était beaucoup trop perplexe.

« Pourquoi une sorcière ferait ça ? » William disait ne comprenant pas tous.

« Je pense que les sorcières les ont utilisé comme arme contre le gouverneur et que ça n'a pas marché comme elle voulait « Amanda révéla ayant aussi fait des recherches ce que William comprît. Ce dernier restait à la fixer et allait parler, mais Amanda mît subitement sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle se releva avant de courir subitement poussant William. Elle se dirigea de suite vers le lavabo de la cuisine pour vomir troublant William qui se releva pour la rejoindre dans sa cuisine. Il resta derrière confus. Elle continua de longue minute avant d'ouvrir le robinet afin de boire et faire disparaître le gout du vomi.

Elle referma le robinet avant de se retourner vers William qui restait à la fixer sans rien dire.

« Mes parents vont me tuer « Amanda disait à un William qui écarquilla les yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Il baissa son regard en direction de son ventre. Il ne sut pas quoi dire ce qu'Amanda savait. Il y eut un long silence entre eux qu'elle décida de briser par son honnêteté.

« J'ai fait mes valises, il y aurait un médecin au Mexique qui pratique des avortements, c'est illégal et dangereux, mais ça serait beaucoup moins que lorsque mon père découvrira qu'en plus d'être enceinte, je le suis d'Eric « Elle disait sachant déjà ce que son père allait en penser.

« Tu vas avorter ? » Il demanda étonné.

« Quel autre option j'ai ? » Elle se mît à dire

« Partir « Il disait

«Où ? Et cet enfant ne sera pas reconnu comme étant le mien puis je doute qu'il veuille vivre dans un monde comme le nôtre «

« Mais c'est celui d'Eric aussi » William disait. Amanda sourît

« Eric est mort et je suis toute seule « William secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il allait parler, mais les deux entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte arrière.

« William c'est Stefan, tu dois partir, les parents d'Amanda sont là « Stefan disait à côté d'une Jess qui était en train d'écouter les parents qui étaient en train de monter les escaliers.

« Je préfère qu'on rentre dieu sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour m'énerver encore une fois « Monsieur Hammer disait en parlant d'Amanda à sa femme qui roula des yeux ayant marre de l'attitude de son mari envers sa fille. William et Amanda restèrent dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers le salon pour voir le couple derrière la porte. Monsieur Hammer allait ouvrir la porte, mais ils entendirent une voix féminine derrière eux les forçant à se retourner.

« Excusez-moi « Jess se mît à dire aux Hammer. Jess esquissa un sourire avant de montrer une carte

« Je suis bien à cette adresse ici « Jess demanda en montrant une carte tandis que William recula instinctivement pour se diriger vers la porte arrière. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna pour regarder Amanda

« Je reste dans la chambre d'Eric si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là-bas « William déclara troubler ce qu'Amanda pouvait voir. William sortît ensuite rejoignant Stefan derrière pouvant entendre le couple dire à Jess qu'elle s'était carrément trompée de maison. Elle n'était même pas dans le bon quartier.

« C'est bête, j'aurais parié être au bon endroit « Jess continua sous les yeux souriant de Léo.

« Merci quand même, bonne journée « Elle continua avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle allait avancer, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentît une présence. Elle leva la tête pour voir la voiture de Léo. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement troublant Léo qui comprît qu'elle semblait le reconnaître ou plutôt le connaître.

«Vous vous connaissez ? » Lexie demanda ayant pu faire le même constat que Léo qui leva subitement la main pour saluer Jess.

_« Léo aide moi « La jeune fille hurla tout en toussant à l'homme en face d'elle qui restait à la fixer sans rien faire, sans rien dire avant de s'en aller laissant la jeune fille allongée sur le ventre. _

« Je ne sais pas » Léo avoua avant de voir William traversait le trottoir devant un Stefan qui essayait de le retenir, mais William avait besoin d'être seul essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« On dirait bien que votre protégé est tombé sur une histoire étrange « Damon disait en voyant William rejoindre l'autre rue pour s'en aller. Lexie sortît de suite de la voiture subitement pour suivre William

« William « Elle hurla après lui, mais ce dernier s'en alla sans rien dire

« Ne devrait-il pas être heureux son frère est innocent « Damon continua en souriant avant de tourner son regard vers Léo qui regardait le vide en face de lui légèrement intrigué par cette histoire à son tour.

« On devrait y allé, cette histoire ne nous concerne pas » Damon se mît à dire réveillant Léo de ses pensées. Ce dernier tourna ses clés de voiture avant de s'en aller surprenant Lexie qui se retourna pour voir la voiture s'en allait. Lexie s'approcha ensuite de Stefan et Jess

« Damon était là » Lexie se mît à dire surprenant Stefan qui ne l'avait pas vu ce que Lexie savait. Il ouvra les yeux en grand tout en regardant les alentours sous les yeux de Jess.

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais il mijote quelque chose alors je propose que tu ne cherches pas à t'approcher de lui « Lexie se mît à dire ne voulant pas que Stefan se tracasse à propos de Damon.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Eric était innocent et visiblement les sorcières sont derrière tout ça « Lexie se mît à dire n'aimant pas à son tour la tournure des évènements.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Jess demanda ne comprenant pas les conclusions de Lexie.

« Il est évident que ce qu'avait Eric sur son cou était un sceau magique « Lexie disait à une Jess qui haussa les épaules ayant pourtant bien entendu ce qu'Amanda avait dit, mais elle refusait d'y croire parce que cela créerait beaucoup trop de problème.

« Je vous conseille de rester discret à ce sujet « Jess se mît à dire avant de s'en aller ayant besoin d'en parler à Marcel pour comprendre avec lui ce qui était en train de se passer avec les sorcières.

Stefan se retourna

« Att » Stefan allait l'appeler, mais Jess avait déjà disparu du trottoir sous les yeux troublé de Stefan.

« Bien qu'est-ce qu'on fait « Lexie continua se retrouvant totalement seule avec Stefan.

* * *

><p>Loric était en train de manger dans le bar attendant Megan. Cette dernière entra dans le bar avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.<p>

« Désolé du retard « Elle déclara à un Loric qui bu son verre de vin. Il ne dît rien et se contenta de manger

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans soit à l'heure « Il disait n'aimant pas les retards ce que Megan savait.

« Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir « Il demanda pensant que Megan allait encore une fois lui faire une menace, une menace consistant à éviter d'utiliser ses capacités de spectres pour s'en prendre aux vampires, sorciers et Loup Garou de la Nouvelle Orléans, mais si Megan était là à ce moment c'était pour une tout autre raison, une autre raison qu'elle essayait d'occulter de secondes en seconde, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

« Eric Benson « Megan se mît à dire arrêtant Loric dans son repas. Ce dernier soupira

« Ce nom est aux bouts des lèvres de tous les paumés de la Nouvelle Orléans visiblement « Loric disait n'arrêtant pas d'entendre ce prénom à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Megan resta froide comme à son habitude invitant Loric à poser les bonnes questions.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? « Il demanda.

« Il proclamait qu'il pouvait voir le futur « Megan se mît à dire n'ayant pas besoin de voir à travers ses lunettes de soleil pour comprendre. Elle avait besoin de savoir et elle pensait que Loric répondrait à ses questions puisqu'il s'y connaissait après tout lui aussi voyait le futur.

« Impossible « Loric se mît à dire attirant l'étonnement de Megan qui aussi savait que c'était impossible en partie parce que le futur était en perpétuel changement.

« Rassure-moi sur ça « Megan continua ayant besoin de plus de la part de Loric qui comprît que ce qu'Eric Benson avait dû dire devait être déplaisant pour Megan.

« Pourquoi pourrais-tu voir le futur et pas lui ? » Loric esquissa un sourire

« Je préfère simplifier mes capacités à cette idée pour des esprits simples comme vous « Loric révéla ne pouvant expliquer ses capacités. Il allait se contenter de cette phrase, mais Megan secoua la tête ayant besoin de plus. Loric posa son assiette sur une autre table avant de prendre le sel. Il fît un point avant de faire plusieurs traits allant dans toutes les directions sous les yeux de Megan qui semblait avoir besoin qu'il la rassure.

« Ce point est nous, ces traits sont les différentes directions qu'il nous ait possible de prendre « Loric avoua avant de poser son doigt sur le point représentant l'individu.

« Mes capacités s'arrêtent à la « Loric révéla troublant Megan qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je vois des pensées « Loric continua en souriant n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il partage ses secrets avec elle.

« Des pensées qui vont ensuite devenir des actions, ce que je désigne comme le futur est la capacité à voir en amont une action, mais cette action peut changer à tout moment en partie car à tout moment l'individu peut être obligé de prendre d'autres directions que celle qu'il a voulu au départ. Imagine l'homme qui a prévu de passer le week-end avec sa femme, aller au resto, manger, passer une soirée sympa, bien je le verrais, mais je ne peux pas prévoir si lors de ce trajet un imprévu extérieur à lui arrivera, comme un accident de voiture » Loric disait avant de poser contre sa chaise.

« Mais l'homme conduisant la voiture, je peux supposer qu'il va rencontrer celui qui est impatient de rencontrer sa femme car il pensera à prendre le même trajet que cet homme «

« Et supposez alors que ton premier sujet mourra « Megan disait à un Loric qui hocha la tête

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions « Il disait en rigolant ne pouvant que rigoler face à l'imbécilité de la plupart des êtres qui pensaient que Loric pouvait voir bien plus.

« C'est ce que le futur est Megan, simplement une supposition contrairement au passé et au présent « Il disait voulant rassurer Megan qui avait cette boule au ventre lui disant qu'il y avait autre chose.

« En pourcentage, combien de tes suppositions se sont réalisées ? » Elle demanda à un Loric qui ne dît rien attirant la curiosité de Megan. Cette dernière resta à le fixer

« Combien Loric « Elle demanda voyant qu'il hésitait à lui dire.

« 100% » Il avoua n'ayant jamais rencontré de cas complexe. Il regarda tous les humains assis autour d'eux en train de manger, de profiter de leur amis, de leurs amants, de cet instant de douceur. Il regarda ensuite Megan pouvant voir la surprise sur son visage et de la déception.

« Parce que qu'on le veuille ou non, le libre arbitre n'existe pas « Il avoua surprenant Megan. Elle resta silencieuse un moment pensant à Eric, ne pouvant penser à ce que ce jeune homme avait pu dire.

« Eric Benson se pourrait-il qu'il est vu plus que des simple pensées « Megan demanda attirant un secouement de tête de la part de Loric

« Non, non «

« Plus que l'individu en lui-même, se pourrait-il « Megan continua ayant besoin que Loric soit sûre de ce qu'il disait parce que la sa vie en dépendait.

« Non non « Loric répéta à une Megan qui continua à parler s'en foutant de ses non.

« Qu'il est vu cette partie invisible appartenant aux domaines des Dieu « Megan cria subitement voulant que Loric arrête de dire non. Tout le monde les regarda étonné laissant un silence pesant. Loric et Megan restèrent à se fixer ignorant tous les regards qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Si tu veux entendre oui alors oui c'est possible « Loric se mît à dire comprenant que Megan avait déjà ses réponses, mais qu'elle posait encore des questions refusant de croire à autres choses. Ils restèrent à se fixer avant que Loric se montre étonné en voyant les yeux effrayée de Megan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Loric demanda enfin comprenant que ce qu'Eric avait pu dire à Megan ne devait pas être très jolie. Megan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Rien qui te concerne « Elle disait ne surprenant pas Loric que la femme en face de lui se montre discrète. Il restait à la fixer avant de parler espérant la réconforter, pour lui il était clairement impossible de voir le futur. Il y avait des exceptions, il n'allait pas dire le contraire, parfois il arrivait à voir des éléments extérieurs, mais souvent c'était lorsque c'était quelque chose de graves accentuaient par un pressentiment, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai acquis ses capacités, comment je peux lire dans les pensées ou comment je peux capturer le pouvoir d'un être surnaturel pour le redonner à quelqu'un d'autre « Loric demanda à une Megan qui savait. Elle savait, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet univers, cet univers qu'elle avait pu apercevoir en rencontrant Train Hearnet.

« J'ai vu l'autre côté, ce monde souterrain et froid qu'est la mort « Loric continua à une Megan qui retrouva son attention envers lui. Elle resta à regarder son reflet à travers les lunettes de soleil de Loric se surprenant elle-même en voyant sa propre peur dans le reflet.

« Ce n'était pas l'enfer, ni le paradis, ou les Lymbes, mais quelque chose de plus triste comme « Il s'arrêta n'aimant pas se souvenir de son passé de l'autre côté.

« Une prison » Il continua

« J'étais prisonnier dans mon propre corps incapable de bouger, de parler, incapable de crier » Il se mît à dire sentant comme à son habitude la chaîne autour de son cœur. Megan ne pouvait imaginer à ce moment-là, elle avait déjà vu des spectres à son tour, des spectres comme le disait Loric, des spectres mortifiés, emprisonnés dans ce que leur maître avait fait d'eux.

« A admirer ce monde tournait sans moi « Il continua en regardant les gens

« Parfois, je le vois continuer à tourner sans moi « Il avoua en rigolant ne s'étant jamais senti appartenir à ce monde couvert de pourriture selon lui. Il avait trouvé un moyen de ne plus se sentir mis de côté, de ne plus se sentir observateur, mais acteur. Un moyen de se venger des sorcières pour ce qu'elles avaient osé leur faire.

« Comment tu t'en est sorti ? » Elle demanda à un Loric qui pouvait revoir les enfers. Avec beaucoup de volonté et de rage, il avait décidé de franchir les portes de l'enfer, des portes qui lui avaient laissé des séquelles psychologique et physiologique, notamment sa jambe.

« J'ai vendu mon âme à l'homme dirigeant les souterrains » Il avoua à une Megan qui savait de qui il parlait.

« Maximilien Heartnet « Elle disait à un Loric qui hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Personne ne veut en entendre parler, personne ne veut croire au fait qu'il y a quelqu'un en bas qui a des pouvoirs dépassant toutes les créatures de ce monde « Loric disait ne sachant pas du tout comment c'était possible. A vrai dire il n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir, il ne posait pas de questions.

« Roi des ténèbres, ange de la mort, dieu des enfers, satan appelle le comme tu veux » Loric disait ne pouvant que donner une idée à Megan de la puissance des pouvoirs qu'il avait.

« S'il nous a donné ces pouvoirs, c'est qu'on avait un rôle à jouer pour je ne sais pas un grand dessein ou peu importe « Loric disait. Il posa sa main sur sa canne

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que si un être comme Eric Benson a été capable de voir le futur, des pouvoirs dépassant ceux des cieux et des bas-fond alors j'ai bien peur qu'on a du souci à se faire si un tel pouvoir existe « Il disait refusant de croire en ça ce que Megan pouvait voir.

« Eric Benson n'était pas fou « Megan se mît à dire après avoir entendu le prénom de Maximilien. Elle repensa à ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit à propos de la bague présente dans le livre de Maximilien Heartnet, un passage crypté.

« Bien sûre que non « Loric se mît à dire attirant la confusion de Megan qui ne comprenait pas le changement soudain d'attitude de Loric qui ne croyait pas du tout qu'Eric puisse voir le futur, c'était impossible.

« Il a été simplement victime du complot du gouverneur et des sorcières « Loric continua en rigolant ne pouvant que rire de l'humanité, plus aucune humanité n'existait que ça en devenait triste surtout pour un simple observateur comme lui.

« Pardon ? » Megan se mît à dire après avoir écarquillé les yeux de confusion. Loric rigola d'autant plus en voyant la confusion de la vampire en face d'elle.

« Comment une des vampires les plus puissante comme toi peut encore se faire avoir « Loric disait subjugué par la naïveté de la femme en face d'elle qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que Loric lui disait alors Loric s'approcha tout en posant sa main sur sa canne. L'avantage de voir les pensées était qu'il était difficile de le berner.

« Le gouverneur était sur le point de perdre ses investisseurs Megan, il y avait encore des mois de ça, il était destiné à ne pas être ré élu et là comme par magie un attentat s'est préparé contre lui et sa popularité a monté d'un cran invitant même les autres états du sud à contre voter les lois anti ségrégation qui se prépare déjà dans le Nord « Il disait avant de prendre une serviette et récupéré son assiette afin de ranger le bordel qu'il avait mis avec le sel. Il essuya la table versant le sel dans son assiette sous les yeux d'une Megan qui secoua la tête

« Il ne ferait pas ça « Elle se permît de dire forçant Loric à arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il leva la tête gênant Megan qui ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Loric derrière ses lunettes. Il ne voyait peut-être pas, mais malheureusement il voyait beaucoup plus que quelqu'un qui avait tous ses sens. Il revît à ce moment les pensées du gouverneur et de sa femme, des pensées dans laquelle elle était.

« les sorcières ne feraient jamais ça « Elle préféra rectifie face à un Loric qui n'était pas dûpe.

« Eric Benson était innocent «

« Moi de même « Loric déclara étant le premier victime de l'hypocrisie des sorcières.

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? C'est insensé « Megan demanda en face d'un Loric qui n'avait plus envie de rire face à l'imbécilité de la femme en face de lui. Oui cela en devait risible même pour lui.

« Tu crois que ton abattoir fait plaisir aux sorcières ? « Loric se mît à dire parlant sur ton sévère agacé par la naïveté de la jeune femme.

« Tu crois que les sorcières acceptent le mélange à leur tour « Loric continua commençant à faire un schéma dans la tête de Megan qui savait que les sorcières étaient contre, mais avec celles de la Nouvelle Orléans elle avait réussi à négocier, et cela se passait très bien.

« Pendant que les humains refusent le mélange en se basant sur la couleur de peau, il y a les sorcières qui le refusent en se basant sur la race. Vampire, Loup Garou, sorciers ne sont pas destiné à se mélanger. Si tu connais l'histoire des Ileriane tu devrais le savoir « Loric se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Megan. Cette dernière restait les yeux dans le vide commençant à faire le dessin dans sa tête. Il avait raison, les sorcières et le gouverneur y gagnait tous.

« Ce qui m'intrigue Megan « Loric déclara subitement.

« C'est qu'en faisant ça, les sorcières savaient que le gouverneur te demanderait de fermer tes portes et la seule chose qui puisse justifier une telle pensée est que le gouverneur a de quoi faire pression sur toi « Loric continua à une Megan qui se mît à rire réalisant qu'elle s'était fait avoir depuis le début. Il restait à la fixer se doutant que les sentiments de Megan prenaient le dessus sur sa rationalité et c'était surement sur ça que le gouverneur s'était basé pour arriver à son but.

« Laisse-moi devinez ce matin le gouverneur a dû utiliser ce moyen de pression pour te forcer à fermer les portes de l'abattoir et tu l'as laissé faire « Loric continua n'ayant pas besoin de lire dans les pensées constamment. Il rigola ne pouvant que rire sachant qu'il avait raison.

« Comme je l'ai dit, on est prévisible et croire qu'on a notre libre arbitre est naïf « Il termina en face d'une Megan qui devait avouer qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus n'arrivant pas à croire que les sorcières et le gouverneur avaient comploté dans son dos tout en utilisant Eric Benson. Quelle conne se disait-elle n'ayant pas fait le rapprochement trop préoccupé par ses petits problèmes affectifs. Loric bu son vin adorant voir l'esprit tourmenté de la jeune femme. Megan leva la tête pour regarder Loric troublé subitement.

« Et toi pourquoi étais-tu dans son bureau ce matin « Elle demanda se montrant curieuse espérant que Loric ne prenait pas parti à son tour ce que Loric pouvait voir. Il haussa les épaules

« Je lui ai vendu des bagues de nuits et il m'a vendu une marchandise qu'il espérait que je lui rende, une jolie marchandise « Loric disait à une Megan qui n'aimait pas encore l'intuition qu'elle avait.

« Pour un chasseur de prime comme moi, cela peut rapporter une fortune, la fortune que j'aurais pu espérer avec Nicklaus Ileriane, mais « Loric fît une grimace

« Il est impossible à approcher aussi protéger qu'une forteresse « Megan sentît son cœur faire un bond subitement

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a vendu ? » Elle demanda se montrant curieuse ce que Loric remarqua. Il se posa contre son siège tout en resserrant sa canne avant de parler.

« Le corps de la fille de Lester Ileriane » Loric révéla attirant les grands yeux de Megan qui sentît un grand haut le cœur s'efforçant de ne rien montrer, mais c'était dure, vraiment dure face à la réalisation que cet enfoiré c'était bien foutu d'elle ce matin. Là, elle se sentait trahie, oui trahie était le mot.

« Il suffit que je retrouve son âme pour espérer découvrir les pouvoirs et l'argent qu'elle peut me rapporter « Loric continua en face d'une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Comment c'est possible ? Je pensais qu'elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre « Megan disait s'efforçant de ne rien montrer.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de savoir comment un homme comme le gouverneur a pu obtenir le corps d'une des seules hybrides qui existent sur terre » Loric avoua pouvant entendre le silence de Megan, un silence dans lequel il arrivait à percevoir des choses. Loric soupira ensuite avant de se lever

« Sinon si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver « Loric se contenta de dire avant de s'en aller laissant le vampire seule dans le bar. Cette dernière posa sa main sur son cœur ressentant un poignard, un poignard bien profond. Elle prît son visage entre ses mains

« Quelle conne « Elle se mît à dire avant de se mettre à rire réalisant qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien compris. Elle avait beau avoir vécu tous ses siècles, elle n'avait rien compris. Elle ne pouvait vraiment espérer faire confiance à personne surtout pas en lui.

* * *

><p><em>« Tu penses qu'on peut se permettre de croire Amanda ? » Marcel demanda en fixant Jess qui était en face de lui. Cette dernière soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.<em>

_« J'ai pas envie d'y croire, mais « Elle s'arrêta ne voulant pas accuser les sorcières qui étaient pour la plupart des amis à eux, des amis fréquentant l'abattoir._

_« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça c'est insensé ? » Jess continua se contredisant en face d'un Marcel qui pouvait voir que Jess ne savait pas quoi en penser, d'un côté elle croyait en l'innocence d'Eric et de l'autre elle pensait les sorcières incapables de faire ça. Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça tout comme Eric. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Marcel ne dît rien quant à lui troublant Jess qui espérait que lui lui dise ce qu'il en pensait._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Elle demanda. Marcel resta à fixer la femme en face d'elle._

_« Je dois réfléchir « Marcel se contenta de dire _

_« Il y a des pièces manquantes à ce puzzle et je préfère ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives sans avoir tous les éléments et voir avec Megan ensuite » _

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Jess sursauta subitement en entendant la voix de Stefan derrière le bar du café du coin dans lequel Jess aidait de temps en temps. Ce soir elle avait décidé d'aider histoire de se changer l'air, l'abattoir était un peu étouffant et elle savait aussi que Marcel préférait sûrement être seul.

« Je pensais de trouver à l'abattoir dès la tombée de la nuit, mais j'ai vu que c'était fermé » Stefan disait. Jess hocha la tête

« Exceptionnellement « Elle déclara seulement n'en disant pas plus à Stefan qui ne préféra pas demander.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis « Elle déclara en souriant attirant un sourire de la part de Stefan. Ce dernier regarda les alentours du bar pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne à par eux deux.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de client ce soir « Jess hocha la tête

« Plus personne ne sort vraiment depuis l'inci » Elle s'arrêta réalisant que depuis un moment ils n'avaient que tous l'attentat contre le gouverneur dans la tête.

« Si tu es là pour parler d'Eric, je te demanderais de le faire demain parce que là ça fait beaucoup d'infos à digérer et j'en ai un peu marre « Jess avoua. Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« En réalité, je voulais t'inviter à dîner histoire de se changer les idées » Il avoua. Jess resta paralysée sans rien dire. Elle laissa un silence troublant Stefan qui restait à attendre une réponse, mais la jeune femme en face de lui restait à le fixer sans rien dire pendant une bonne petite minute.

« J'attends une réponse « Il avoua réveillant Jess qui hocha la tête

« Oui bien sûre, je pensais avoir répondu tout haut ce qui m'arrive parfois « Elle disait ne pouvant que faire sourire Stefan. Elle sourît à son tour instinctivement avant de parler

« Mais en fait je suis en service « Elle continua. Stefan haussa les épaules

« On peut dîner ici » Il répondit voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce café bar qui était plutôt sympa.

« Bien tu vas prendre quoi ce soir que je dise à Jerry de nous préparer un bon plat « Elle répondit en enlevant son tablier.

« Je vais prendre la même chose que toi tu t'y connais mieux que moi « Il répondit seulement à une Jess qui hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans la cuisine laissant Stefan seul au bar.

Ce dernier esquissait un sourire ne pouvant voir Damon qui était à l'autre bout de la ruelle sur le trottoir en train d'admirer Stefan les bras croisés pouvant voir son sourire de là. Il resta impassible à les admirer tout en écoutant à l'intérieur du bar ayant profité de l'absence de Léo qui était parti se renseigner sur l'ascendant d'Amanda.

* * *

><p>Léo était en train de lire les archives de la Nouvelle Orléans à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque vide et non éclairé. Il était comme à son habitude entrer par effraction. Il restait assis avant de soupirer tout en se posant contre son siège.<p>

« Rien sur Bastien Hammer et la peste « Léo se mît à dire avant de refermer le livre correspondant à ces année-là. Il se releva puis retourna dans l'allée correspondant à cette année. Il rangea le livre avant de se diriger vers sa veste pour la mettre. Il remît correctement son col et allait s'en aller, mais il s'arrêta subitement avant de se retourner pour voir les archives. Léo se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque et tapa le mot clé.

« Incendie « Il tapa troublé par les souvenirs qu'il avait revu. Il pensait au début que c'était un rêve, mais il commençait à croire de plus en plus qu'il avait été victime d'un incendie dans son passé et s'en souvenir ici, dans cette ville était peut-être un indice. Il ne se trouva pas malin en voyant tous les résultats de recherche.

« Enfant » Il décida de taper revoyant la petite fille de son rêve hurlait le martyr. La recherche se diminua, mais il en restait quand même pas mal. Il posa une main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux essayant de se souvenir. _Il se retrouva subitement parmi les flammes en face de la petite fille hurlait son nom ne pouvant s'empêcher de tousser._

_« Léo aide moi » Elle hurla à ce dernier_

_« Qui es tu ? » Léo demanda avant de voir subitement les flammes s'agrandir le paralysant par leur chaleur. Il ignora ensuite la voix de la jeune fille pour regarder les alentours. Il vît des tubes, des éprouvettes, des seringues, un microscope. Il regarda sur le côté et avança pour en voir plus, mais il ouvra subitement les yeux. _

« Laboratoire « Léo écrivît avant de voir encore pas mal de résultats, mais il supprima les résultats après 1890, c'est-à-dire après qu'il se soit réveillé dans les bois sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passé. Il décida de suivre les articles un par un ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

* * *

><p>« Je nous ai pris une bouteille de vin, vu les heures que je fais ils me la doivent bien « Jess disait en revenant de la cuisine pour se diriger vers une table derrière près de la fenêtre donnant vu sur la ville. Stefan se releva pour se diriger vers la table à son tour. Il s'assît sur la chaise une fois que Jess prît place. Elle ouvra la bouteille avant de servir Stefan et elle par la suite.<p>

« Alors tu travailles en plus d'avoir ton numéro et adresse dans l'annuaire « Stefan se mît à dire ayant bien compris que le vampire en face semblait essayer de vivre une vie d'humaine.

« Qui a dit que parce qu'on était censés être mort, il fallait vivre en tant que tel « Jess révéla ayant décidé d'opter cette philosophie dans sa vie.

« Bien vu « Stefan avoua avant de boire sous les yeux de Jess.

« Cela ne semble pas être aussi simple pour toi « Jess déclara surprenant Stefan qui arrêta de boire.

« Non du tout « Il avoua. Il haussa les épaules

« Je me contente de survivre à une vie sans goutte de sang humain et pour l'instant ça me va « Il avoua attirant la surprise de Jess.

« Sans sang humain ? » Elle disait. Stefan hocha la tête ne le précisant pas souvent en même temps ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle il pensait en rencontrant des vampires.

« Oui, j'ai fait des choses dont je n'étais pas fière et c'est mon moyen de « Il s'arrêta cherchant le mot exacte.

« D'expier tes péchés « Jess se mît à dire à un Stefan qui hocha la tête faisant comprendre que c'était un peu ça

« Et pourquoi cela t'a pris d'un coup ? » Elle demanda.

« A cause de la tête de mule que tu as pu rencontrer « Il disait en parlant de Lexie faisant sourire Jess.

« Aussi car je sentais qu'il n'était plus possible pour moi de vivre ainsi « Stefan continua ne pouvant que montrer son affection et sa gratitude envers Lexie.

« Mais vivre une vie d'humain un jour, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être possible en ce qui me concerne « Il avoua ayant adopté une vie à l'opposé de celle de Jess. Cette dernière hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait.

« Tu me diras je pensais qu'être vampire signifiait être seul, mais lorsque je vois tous les vampires vivent en communauté, je pense qu'il faut que je me remette en question « Il avoua attirant le rire de Jess qui le trouvait mignon.

« Bienvenue à la Nouvelle Orléans » Elle disait tout en levant son verre pour porter un toast. Stefan leva son verre à son tour et les deux burent en même temps.

« Ils peuvent être intimidant, mais ils sont sympa une fois qu'on a appris à les apprivoiser « Jess révéla en parlant en particulier de Marcel qui avait dû faire une mauvaise impression à Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce que Marcel a dit à propos de ce qu'on a découvert ? » Stefan demanda ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler de ça.

« Je crois qu'il attend de voir avec Megan comme à son plus grand habitude « Elle disait faisant un léger reproche à Marcel ce que Stefan pouvait comprendre. Elle soupira

« Tu vois, Marcel est « Elle s'arrêta cherchant les mots qu'elle pouvait dire.

« Il a ce truc, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il dégage cette aura « Jess continua perturbant Stefan qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle rigola sachant que c'était incompréhensible, incompréhensible parce qu'elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, ce que Marcel arrivait à faire transparaitre chez chacun des vampires qu'il avait transformé. Elle lui serait redevable à vie, il avait sauvé des flammes, il avait aidé après son traumatisme, il avait transformé. Il avait été son père, son frère, son ami, tout.

« C'est ridicule, mais il nous inspire « Elle se mît à dire une fois réveillé de ses pensées.

« On se fait confiance entre nous parce qu'il nous fait confiance, on ne doute pas de nous parce qu'il ne doute pas de nous » Elle avoua avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Le problème est qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui comme nous avons confiance en lui et on a beau essayé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il représente pour nous, il restera cette orphelin ayant une dette envers Megan « Jess continua pensant à Marcel qui devait sûrement à cet instant attendre Megan ce qu'il était en train de faire tout en regardant la pendule de l'horloge, les bras croisés se demandant ce qu'elle foutait. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis leur dispute. Il était tard et le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas là l'inquiétait.

« Est-ce mal ? Megan Green semble être influente « Stefan demanda. Jess hocha la tête

« Megan Green est une solitaire « Jess se contenta de dire lisant très bien dans les personnalités.

« Ton tour « Jess se mît à dire ayant compris qu'ils jouaient tous les deux au jeu des questions réponses.

« j'ai entendu Lexie parlait de ton frère et cela ne semble pas être la forme entre vous deux « Elle disait à un Stefan qui hocha la tête.

« C'est mon grand-frère « Stefan disait à une Jess qui pouvait entendre de la tristesse dans la voix de Stefan en plus de ses yeux sombres qui étaient en train de se plonger dans le passé. Il se ressaisit avant de parler

« On a été transformé en même temps et au lieu de passer l'éternité ensemble, on construit nos vies chacun de son côté comme si on ne se connaissait pas « Il avoua surprenant Jess.

Damon roula des yeux subitement, toujours posé contre le poteau à espionner Jess et Stefan ayant un peu marre que Stefan dramatise toujours la situation. Il arrivait facilement à se faire passer pour le martyr entre les deux que ça en devenait fatiguant, très fatigant.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda.

« Parce qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir condamné à une vie de vampire sans elle et j'ai été trop aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir et de sang qu'au lieu de penser aux sentiments de mon frère, j'ai pensé aux miens au détriment des siens. Je lui ai fait subir son pire cauchemar et c'est à son tour de me faire vivre le sien « Il disait en regardant son verre tout en s'amusant avec.

Damon se mît à sourire trouvant que Stefan avait très bien résumé la situation entre eux et il devait admettre que voir Stefan se culpabiliser à chaque fois ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Oui, il lui avait subir l'éternité et il était au stade ou aucun pardon n'était envisageable. Stefan avait essayé de lui implanter des idées comme quoi leur vie pouvait être belle ensemble, mais de ce qu'il vivait, tous ce que Stefan avait dit était un mensonge. Il doutait qu'un jour il reconnaisse que Stefan avait eu raison de leur faire ça. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Damon se mît à dire repensant au passé à cause de la conversation déprimante des deux vampires.

* * *

><p>« Vega « Léo déclara subitement en s'arrêtant sur un article. Il fronça les sourcils ayant l'impression de connaître ce nom.<p>

« Franck Vega » Léo continua avant de lire l'article.

« Incendie criminelle dans le laboratoire du célèbre scientifique Franck Vega. A première vue tout porte à croire que l'incendie a été causé par un individu. Les enquêteurs recherchent activement sa fille âgée d'à peine 7 ans, Jessica Vega » Léo s'arrêta avant de tourner sa tête sur le côté commençant à revoir petit à petit ses souvenirs._ Il se vît lui-même dans une cage subitement derrière les barreaux pouvant voir les flammes s'agrandir. _

_« Jess « Léo hurla en essayant d'ouvrir les barreaux, mais sans succès. Il utilisa sa force de vampire ne détachant pas ses yeux de la petite fille qui toussait. _

_« Léo, aide-moi » _

_« Jess j'arrive, ok, met Léo contre ta bouche et ton nez ok » Léo continua essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir. Jess hocha la tête avant de mettre sa peluche nommé Léo contre sa bouche et son nez pour éviter de respirer la fumée. _

« J'étais là-bas « Léo se mît à dire commençant à se souvenir. Il vit les images disparaitre avant de détourner son regard en direction de l'article se souvenant avoir été là. Il se souvenait enfin de quelque chose lié à son passé.

« Ce n'est pas très gaie tout ça « Jess déclara ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres ce qui fît sourire Stefan qui leva la tête vers elle. Jess leva son verre avant de se lever attirant la curiosité de Stefan

« Je pense qu'on va porter un second tost en l'honneur de nos histoire de famille sordide et je suis sûre que toi Stefan Salvatore, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera oublié ton cauchemar « Elle disait en s'asseyant. Elle tendît son verre en direction de Stefan qui claqua son verre contre le sien. Les deux burent ensuite dans leur verre tout en s'admirant jusqu'à que Jerry arrive avec leur assiette.

« Et voilà les deux tourtereaux, je vous ai fait la spécialité maison « Jerry disait en posant les assiettes en face de chacun d'eux. Il s'en alla ensuite laissant Jess et Stefan.

« Alors prépare-toi à faire revivre des papilles gustative le temps d'une soirée « Elle disait avant de manger sous les yeux d'un Stefan qui rigola sous les yeux de son frère qui ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Stefan autant rire. Il resta à fixer les lèvres de ce dernier, ses yeux réalisant que Stefan ne semblait pas si mal s'en sortir avec cette rédemption. Voir que la vie de Stefan ne tournait pas seulement autour de la sienne était étrange et une part de lui détestait voir ce sourire.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Jess et Stefan se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir près de l'appartement de Jess.

« Plutôt sympa où tu habites « Stefan se mît à dire ayant pu remarquer que l'endroit où Jess était installée semblait sympa.

« J'ai la chance d'être la petite protégé du patron » Elle disait en rigolant en bas des escaliers de l'immeuble.

« Dit comme ça je fais très fille de joie, mais je te rassure je n'ai pas de traitement de faveur enfin j'ai les mêmes traitements de faveurs que les autres « Elle disait faisant sourire Stefan. Ce dernier tourna sa tête pour regarder Jess qui était tête levé en train de regarder son appartement. Il resta à l'admirer un long moment

« Tu veux monter ? » Jess demanda subitement en baissant sa tête pour regarder Stefan. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je dois y allé « Il disait seulement surprenant Jess qui rigola

« D'habitude, on répond oui avec plaisir » Elle disait. Stefan hocha la tête

« J'imagine très bien, mais je préfère y aller « il se contenta de dire avant de tourner son corps pour se mettre en face de Jess qui fît de même. Ils restèrent à s'admirer avant que Jess parle

« Bien tu as raté ta chance de passer une fin de soirée sympa avec une femme » Elle disait seulement voyant dans les yeux de Stefan qu'une part de lui avait envie de dire oui.

« Rentre bien « Jess se contenta de dire. Elle releva légèrement ses pieds pour poser sa joue contre celle de Stefan afin de lui faire la bise. Elle posa l'autre joue sur la sienne et allait retomber sur ses pieds, mais elle se retrouva paralysé en sentant les lèvres de Stefan sur les siennes. Ce dernier posa sa main derrière la tête de Jess la rapprochant de lui. Elle posa quant à elle son bras autour des épaules de Stefan refusant à ce moment-là de retrouver sa respiration.

« Stefan, Jess « Les deux entendirent subitement. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser avant de se regarder et de détourner leur regard en direction de Lexie qui était derrière Jess. Lexie resta à ne rien dire surprenant les deux qui se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Amanda est à l'hôpital, l'hôpital a appelé William. Elle est dans un état critique « Dès que Lexie parla, Jess s'approcha de Lexie.

« Quoi ? »

« Son père a appris pour Amanda, inutile de vous dire qu'il a mal réagi «

* * *

><p>Stefan, Lexie et Jess rentrèrent de suite à l'hôpital, mais froncèrent les sourcils en voyant William qui était assis dans la salle d'attente.<p>

« Comment elle va ? » Stefan demanda à un William qui soupira

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas le droit de la voir« William disait tout en mettant sa main sur ses yeux agacé.

« J'y vais rester avec lui « Stefan se mît à dire en traversant la ligne. Il allait interroger un médecin, mais il s'arrêta confus en voyant Damon qui s'était arrêté à son tour en le voyant. Stefan fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi Damon portait une blouse de médecin, une blouse qui lui avait bien servi pour passer inaperçu parmi le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda troublant Stefan qui se demandait lui-même ce que son grand-frère faisait là.

« Je devrais te retourner la question « Damon enleva une partie de sa blouse de médecin pour montrer des poches de sang

« Mais chut, ça reste entre nous « Il disait en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il s'en alla ensuite passant à côté de Stefan qui se retourna pour regarder le dos de Damon. Il avança pour le suivre

« Lexie occupe-toi d'Amanda « Stefan disait en suivant Damon sous les yeux d'une Lexie qui se demandait à son tour ce que Damon faisait là.

« Tu bois des poches de sang toi ? « Stefan demanda invitant son frère à se retourner une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non ici on est à la Nouvelle Orléans et les règles sont limités donc oui je bois des poches de sang en plus du fait que j'essaye un nouveau régime comme toi « Damon disait en souriant face à un Stefan qui ne le croyait pas du tout.

« Bon ok, simplement pour ce soir, mais dès demain je me trouve un corps à vider « Il continua

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Encore en train d'essayer de sauver le monde « Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« C'est compliqué, la petite amie du frère à William s'est fait battre par son père, elle est dans un état critique « Il disait. Damon fît une grimace

« C'est moche « Il se contenta de dire à un Stefan qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à plus d'émotions sur le visage de Damon. Les deux frères restèrent à se fixer un long moment n'ayant rien à se dire. Damon sourît ensuite

« Bon ben ce n'est pas que je m'ennui » Damon allait parler, mais Stefan le coupa

« Tu vas bien ? » Stefan demanda subitement surprenant son grand-frère qui se mît à rire

« Vraiment Stef, ne nous forçons pas avec ce genre de banalités » Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« J'essaye juste de profiter de ta présence c'est tout « Stefan avoua surprenant Damon. Il y eut un grand silence comme à leur grande habitude. Dire qu'avant le silence n'existait pas entre eux, avant il se partageait tout, y compris leur petite copine. Dorénavant, il n'y avait plus rien uniquement du silence. Un silence que Damon décida de briser surprenant son petit-frère.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? » Damon se mît à dire mal à l'aise de poser cette question ce que Stefan pouvait voir.

« T'emballe pas, ce n'est pas que tu m'as manqué, mais essayons d'être civilisé « Il continua. Stefan tourna son corps ensuite en direction de l'hôpital sous les yeux de Damon

« Mais je comprendrais si tu es occupé « Damon disait. Stefan se retourna pour regarder son frère

« Je dois m'occuper de William, mais demain matin, tu es libre pour qu'on déjeune ensemble ? » Il demanda ne voulant pas rater une occasion avec son frère. Damon hocha la tête.

« Ok »

« Il y a un café sympa au centre-ville « Stefan continua. Damon hocha la tête

« Je dois y allé « Il se contenta de dire avant de s'en aller pour laisser Stefan seul devant l'hôpital. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire avant de se retourner. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Lexie qui avait les bras croisés.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter d'essayer de te faire pardonner « Lexie se mît à dire pouvant voir le sourire béat de Stefan même dos à elle. C'était étrange pourquoi Damon déjeunerait avec Stefan après tous ce qu'il avait osé dire dans la voiture, des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer tant par la haine que Damon avait pour Stefan, tant par l'incohérence entre les mots et l'action. Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je veux simplement passer du temps avec mon frère c'est tout » Stefan se mît à dire faisant sourire Lexie qui ne pouvait que sourire face à la naïveté de Stefan.

« Et tu crois que c'est réciproque « Lexie se mît à dire à un Stefan qui aimait bien en règle général la franchise et le côté franc de Lexie, mais là il avait simplement besoin qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

« J'ai la chance « Stefan s'arrêta subitement pensant à William

« D'avoir mon frère « Il disait ayant bien compris à travers William qu'il ne devait pas laisser tomber Damon.

« Et si je peux espérer le récupérer alors c'est ce que je dois faire « Il continua comme une évidence. Il allait simplement essayer de faire de son mieux comme il s'était promis de faire dorénavant. Il s'était promis de faire de son mieux pour changer, pour se racheter et s'il avait la possibilité de le faire maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard, alors il le fera.

Stefan avança ensuite passant à côté de Lexie. Cette dernière soupira ne sachant pas pourquoi elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que quelque chose clochait, mais c'était là.

« Fais en sorte que je ne te ramasse pas à la petite cuillère tu veux bien « Lexie se mît à dire en se retournant vers Stefan qui s'était arrêté. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

« Damon ne te veut rien de bon, crois-moi Stefan, tous ce qu'il cherche à faire est détruire tout le travail que tu as fait « Elle continua n'hésitant pas à paraître emmerdante, mais elle connaissait beaucoup trop Damon pour savoir que ce vampire n'était pas prêt à changer sa manière de vivre, pas maintenant et peut-être jamais. Il y avait des gens comme Stefan qui aspirait aux changements, mais ceux comme Damon, il ne pouvait pas changer au mieux il essaierait, mais très vite le naturel reviendrait au galop. Stefan se montra légèrement agacé par la réflexion de Lexie qui laissait supposer qu'il était naïf, ok peut-être qu'il était, mais cela ne lui coutait rien d'essayer.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non je n'ai pas besoin de toi et il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de croire le contraire « Stefan disait attirant les grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte de Lexie

« Ouch, bien balancé « Elle disait avant de rire hallucinant.

« J'aimerais le croire, mais que tu veuilles ou non tu n'es pas assez fort mentalement pour supporter la déception de voir que ton frère ne veut en rien récupérer votre fraternité. Il veut juste t'enlever l'espoir et l'amour que tu lui as enlevé, et tu le sais « Elle disait avant de marcher en direction de l'hôpital afin de rejoindre William. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Stefan avant de franchir les portes.

« Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je serais là peu importe que je doive te ramasser à la petite cuillère ou pas « Elle continua avant de s'en aller laissant Stefan dans ses pensées, des pensées remplis d'espoir, l'espoir que Damon et lui redeviennent comme avant. Ils n'avaient tous deux pas eu l'occasion de se voir beaucoup depuis Katherine et il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion d'un simple désolé pour récupérer son frère.

* * *

><p>Léo était en train de balancer une petite balle en mousse sur le plafond allongé sur son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel repensant à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il avait été déjà été à la Nouvelle Orléans. Et cette Jess ? Qui était-elle ? Dès qu'il avait aperçu il s'était souvenu de cette petite fille qui portait le même nom qu'elle, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Qui était-elle par rapport à lui ? Elle devait forcément savoir quelque chose. Il continua à frapper la balle contre le mur avant de tourner la tête en direction de la porte en entendant des clés. Il continua à la lancer tout en admirant Damon. Damon leva la tête étonné de voir Léo.<p>

« Déjà rentré « Il demanda à un Léo qui détourna son regard en direction du plafond.

« J'ai rien trouvé sur Bastien Hammer, je crois que c'est une fausse piste » Léo avoua n'en disant pas plus à Damon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils

« Dois –je comprendre qu'on peut partir ? « Damon se mît à dire ne perdant pas une occasion de faire comprendre à Léo que tous ce qu'il voulait était de partir d'ici. Léo fronça les sourcils perdu.

« Je suis étonnée, je pensais que tu allais être déçu, c'est de Katherine dont il s'agit « Léo disait n'aimant pas le changement d'attitude soudain de Damon. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé pour Katherine et la possibilité de la ramener plus tôt que prévu, Damon était enthousiaste comme un gamin de 8 ans et là maintenant qu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien, il semblait ne pas s'en soucier, il semblait au contraire pressé de partir. Damon leva la tête tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit à côté de celui de Léo. Il haussa les épaules

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude des déceptions « Damon avoua à un Léo qui hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir correctement au bord de son lit.

« J'ai des choses à faire « Léo se contenta de dire troublant Damon qui croisa les bras en face du lit de son ami.

« Quels genres de choses ? » Il demanda à un Léo qui se contenta de ne pas répondre.

« Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup « Il se contenta de dire ne pouvant en dire plus à Damon tant qu'il en ne sera pas plus sur lui. Pour une fois depuis des années, il avait la possibilité de rassembler des puzzles de sa mémoire et il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme sortait de la voiture habillée d'une robe en imprimé avec escarpins noires. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux roux descendre le long de son dos tout en les attachant légèrement avec une pince les laissant tombé. La jeune femme ouvra la porte arrière de sa voiture afin de sortir les quelques courses qu'elle avait faite car il n'avait plus rien à manger pour ce soir. Elle prît les deux sachets de courses avant d'ouvrir le portail de sa maison. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers avant de soupirer en posant ses sacs par terre. Elle sortît les clés de son sac puis entra les clés et ouvra la porte. Elle prît ses deux sacs puis entra fermant la porte avec son pied.<p>

« Chéri, Marie, je suis rentrée, venez m'aider les courses sont lourdes « Elle disait et allait se diriger directement à gauche en direction de la cuisine, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentît une silhouette près d'elle. Elle se retourna donc en plein couloir pour voir Megan Green assise sur une chaise les jambes croisés dans sa salle à manger.

« Bonsoir Bastianna « Megan disait en saluant la sorcière qui se demandait comment Megan avait pu rentrer chez elle en plus de se demander ce que le vampire faisait là.

« Megan » Bastianna demanda tout en avançant avec ses courses. Elle allait entrer dans sa salle à manger, mais elle s'arrêta net avant d'écarquiller les yeux en grand en voyant sa fille et son mari cloués contre le mur par des couteaux leur transperçant leurs deux mains, les empêchant ainsi de faire un mouvement. Les deux tremblaient de peur ne ressentant plus la douleur due par les couteaux à cause de leur peur qui augmentait de secondes en secondes. Bastianna fît tombé ses deux sacs de courses et allait se diriger vers eux, mais elle sentît un couteau passait à côté de sa joue la forçant à s'arrêter.

« Je te conseille de rester à ta place si tu ne veux pas que je m'amuse à jouer aux jeux de fléchette avec eux « Megan se mît à dire ne pouvant que penser aux paroles de Loric, des paroles monstrueuses impliquant les sorcières et Matthew. Elle avait besoin d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de la sorcière en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bastianna se mît à dire ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son allié.

« Je te retourne la question « Megan se mît à dire voulant comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Bastianna secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne comprenant pas la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Bastianna demanda pouvant entendre les gémissements de son mari et sa fille.

**Hozier : Take me to church **

**Mon amant a de l'humour**  
><strong>Elle ricane lors des funérailles,<strong>  
><strong>Elle sait que tout le monde désapprouve<strong>  
><strong>J'aurais dû la vénérer plus tôt<strong>

Loric avança avec sa canne en plein centre-ville de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il s'arrêta subitement en entendant le monsieur assis sur son tabouret en plein trottoir en train de jouer de la trompette. Loric esquissa un sourire profitant des jolis sons de la trompette de l'humain. Il y avait bien des choses déroutantes pour lui dans cette ville, le surnaturel, mais avant tout, le fait que la Nouvelle Orléans était la seule ville parmi toutes les villes dans laquelle la nuit ne faisait qu'apporter encore plus de beauté. Une des rares villes, où la vie ne s'éteignait jamais, où la musique était éternelle. Loric s'approcha de l'homme à la trompette. Il déposa un billet dans son chapeau qu'il avait posé au sol. Il s'en alla ensuite continuant sa route jusqu'au banc au loin sur lequel il pouvait voir son rendez-vous assis à admirer l'homme à la trompette à son tour.

Loric avança jusqu'à l'homme avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Loric posa un pack de bière. Il en donna une au gardiane à côté de lui qui ne pouvait qu'admirer la ville en cette soirée.

« Angel Johns toujours à l'heure « Loric disait ne pouvant que faire sourire Angel qui savait pertinemment que Loric détestait les retards alors rien que pour lui il faisait des efforts dans son timing. Angel prît la bière et la décapsula en même temps que Loric qui bu la bouteille de verre.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec le gouverneur ? » Angel demanda en regardant Loric qui ne pouvait que rire en pensant au gouverneur. Loric essuya sa bouche ayant eu besoin d'arrêter de boire pour ne pas s'étouffer faisant déjà sourire Angel qui devait se douter de ce qui s'était passé.

« L'imbécile a essayé de récupérer le corps en me faisant du chantage t'y crois ça « Loric se mît à dire avant d'imiter le gouverneur attirant le rire d'Angel qui dû à son tour arrêter de boire. Angel essuya sa bouche pour éviter d'avaler de travers en entendant Loric imitait cet enfoiré de gouverneur.

« Un marché qu'il est possible d'arranger surtout lorsque je me retrouve à être un de vos plus grand client « Loric disait repensant à ce gouverneur qui se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas ? pour arriver à son but se disait Loric supportant toutes ses mondanités, tous ces imbéciles de riches qui ne pensaient qu'aux pouvoirs. Il faisait des efforts près d'eux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il les détestait. Ils arrêtèrent de rire avant qu'Angel parle tout en avalant une gorgé.

« Si tu veux jouer à qui a la vie la plus merdique, je gagne « Angel se mît à dire à un Loric qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite pas d'accord jusqu'à qu'Angel parle.

« Ha oué, tu préférerais peut-être lécher les bottes à ses connasses de sorcières « Angel se mît à dire en souriant. Loric arrêta de secouer la tête réfléchissant. Il soupira préférant encore faire ce qu'il faisait que faire ce qu'Angel faisait.

« Parce que c'est ce que je fais toute la journée alors quand tu veux on échange « Le gardiane continua faisant culpabilisé Loric qui soupira.

« Tu as gagné « Il disait n'ayant pas besoin de se battre avec Angel pour savoir que ce qu'Angel était prêt à faire pour sa vengeance était quelque chose que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu faire.

Encore lécher les bottes à ces riches, cela ne le dérangeait parce qu'en réalité il n'avait rien contre eux, mais les sorcières c'était une tout autre histoire. Il était beaucoup trop en colère pour pouvoir en supporter d'en voir une en face de lui alors qu'Angel passait ses journées à les côtoyer tout en leur offrant son sourire d'hypocrisie qui à force était greffé sur ses lèvres. Les deux êtres surnaturels ne dirent rien tout en buvant leur bière.

« Tous ce qu'on a à faire est prendre sur nous « Angel se mît à dire en admirant en face de lui laissant un silence. Loric ne dît rien admirant Angel qui arrivait facilement à se dire ça pour avancer, pour supporter toutes ces années.

« Si je dois me mettre à genou devant elle, je le ferais « Angel continua avant de boire se perdant dans des pensées sombres ce que Loric voyait. Ce dernier ferma les yeux dès qu'il vît les images auquel Angel pensait, des images qui étaient beaucoup trop brutales même pour lui.

_« Nooooooooon » Angel criait en regardant les corps éparpillés de sa mère et son père. _Loric toucha son crâne ne pouvant contrôler la brutalité de certaines pensées. Avec Angel il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces images parce qu'en réalité Angel ne voyait que ça.

Loric les ré ouvra avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, curieux à propos de ce qu'Angel lui avait demandé.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Loric se mît à dire changeant de sujet. **

Bastianna ne dît rien agaçant Megan qui se sentît obligé de préciser sa question.

« Explique-moi Bastianna, pourquoi Eric Benson a été marqué par un de vos sorts ? non explique moi plûtot pourquoi vous sorcier ont utilisé des jeunes noirs américains pour attaquer le gouverneur « Megan disait en face d'une Bastianna qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « Elle disait à une Megan qui lança subitement le couteau de boucher pour le planter dans l'abdomen de sa fille qui hurla. Bastianna sursauta avant de crier

« Je n'en sais rien » Elle hurla à une Megan qui restait à l'admirer ne la croyant pas du tout. Elle allait jeter encore, mais Bastianna parla

« Bien « Cette dernière hurla subitement

« Matthew avait besoin de repousser les lois antis-ségrégationnistes « Bastianna avoua subitement à une Megan qui restait à la fixer repensant aux mots de Loric cet après-midi.

**« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit quoi ? » Angel demanda faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que Loric savait. **

« Alors il avait besoin de créer la peur chez les habitants y compris ceux du Nord pour qu'ils comprennent le danger des gens de couleurs » Elle continua en regardant son mari et sa fille effrayée pour eux.

« Alors il avait besoin que vous manipuliez Eric Benson et ses amis en créant une fausse tentative d'attentat « Megan continua pouvant entendre gémir l'adolescente et le père qui était côte à côte. Elle tourna sa tête en direction des deux personnes

« Et vous qu'est-ce que vous y gagniez à aider Matthew, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait du pouvoir sur vous « Megan révéla ayant déjà toutes les réponses à ses questions grâce à Loric, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Bastiana ne dit rien ce qui agaça Megan qui allait encore lancer un couteau, mais elle parla avant

**« Ne me prends pas pour un de ces stupides humains tu veux bien « Loric répliqua. **Angel hocha la tête toujours avec ce sourire qui en agaçait plus d'un, mais pas Loric qui savait que chacun avait sa manière de prendre sur lui et Angel avait appris à prendre sur lui grâce à des sourires, grâces à des faux sourires l'empêchant d'en créer des vrais pour se protéger.

**« Comment tu l'as compris ? » Angel demanda en tournant son visage vers Loric. Ce dernier restait à fixer en face de lui.**

**« Lorsque je lui ai dit que je possédais le corps de la fille de Lester Ileriane, tu aurais dû voir sa tête, elle s'est décomposée « Loric avoua en parlant de Megan se souvenant de leur discussion dans le bar. **Megan Green était malheureusement à ce moment-là une mauvaise actrice. Angel hocha la tête se demandant pourquoi il posait une question dont la réponse était évidente.

**« Puis j'ai vu de la culpabilité dans l'esprit du gouverneur en plus de l'amour pour Megan alors sachant qu'1+1 fait 2, il n'a pas été difficile pour moi de comprendre qui elle est « **

« Mais il en a sur vous « Elle cria attirant les grands yeux de Megan. Cette dernière restait à la fixer confus

« Il nous a dit qu'il en avait sur vous et qu'il pourrait vous forcer d'arrêter votre business avec l'abattoir «

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que j'arrête mon business, je croyais que notre accord fonctionnait plutôt bien » Megan continua jouant la naïve ayant besoin de confirmation de la part de Bastianna.

« Notre accord ne consistait pas à ce que vous autorisiez la mixité entre les sorciers, vampires et Loup garou « Bastiana déclara

**Si les cieux avaient pu parler**  
><strong>Il serait leur porte-paroles<strong>  
><strong>Chaque dimanche est de plus en plus sombre<strong>  
><strong>Un doux poison chaque semaine<strong>

« On ne pensait pas que des gens de notre espèce tomberaient amoureux de la vôtre y compris pour les Loup Garou, et malheureusement vos fêtes sont les seuls endroits où tout le monde se rencontre, vampires, sorciers, Loup Garou « Elle avoua à une Megan qui restait à ne rien dire. Bastiana restait à la fixer attendant que Megan dise quelque chose, mais cette dernière restait à fixer le vide.

« Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres des sorcières, il y a des règles et vous ne les respectez pas « Elle répliqua en admirant Megan qui restait à la fixer connaissant parfaitement les règles, les mêmes règles que sa mère avait dû suivre. Ces mêmes règles qui avaient causées du chagrin à son père, à sa mère, à elle, à sa famille. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces règles, elle n'aurait pas vécu une vie d'exclusion. Oui c'était le mot, elle était une exclu parce que peu importe le monde qu'elle souhaitait intégrer, elle n'était pas considéré comme normale que ce soit auprès des humains, auprès du monde surnaturel duquel elle avait dû cacher une partie d'elle pour être en sécurité. Ces règles, ces sorcières avaient bousillé toute sa famille et rien que de penser à ça elle en était écœuré.

Il y eut un long silence soulignant les gémissements de Marie et du mari de Bastianna qui regardait Megan effrayés se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

**« Et la question est pourquoi voulais tu qu'elle sache que le gouverneur m'avait vendu son corps que tu détiens «**Loric continua à un Angel qui restait à fixer en face de lui. C'était vrai Loric n'avait pas en réalité le corps puisqu'il avait été obligé de le donner à Angel, mais pourquoi Angel jouait autant avec Megan Green. Pourquoi le forçait à lui dire pour le gouverneur et pour les complots entre les sorcières et le gouverneur. Angel resta à fixer en face de lui tout en buvant.

« Je vais vous laisser le choix Bastianna « Megan se mît à dire froidement troublant Bastianna.

« Soit je vous tue tous les trois ce soir « Megan continua en parlant de son mari et sa fille. Elle esquissa un sourire ensuite

« Soit je tues votre fille et vous-même, les seules sorcières que je ne peux pas hypnotiser et je fais en sorte d'accuser votre mari qui risque la peine capital voire la peine de mort « Elle termina en regardant Bastianna sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière secoua la tête

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça »

« Pourquoi « Megan demanda subitement

« Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas le faire alors que vous avez tué ses gamins à peine sorti de l'école en les ensorcelant alors pourquoi je ne ferais pas ça « Megan demanda à une Bastianna qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas justifier un tel acte et de toute manière elle n'oserait pas. Bastianna tourna son corps en direction de sa fille et son mari qui la regardait suppliant en un regard de ne pas mourir.

_« _Je vous conseille de répondre à cette question parce que moi je sais pour quelle raisons je vous tuerais « Megan continua avant de rire repensant à toute sa vie, à toutes les idées que les sorcières avaient pu rentrer dans la tête de chacune des créatures, les idées que les sorcières avaient rentré dans la tête de sa mère la forçant à partir, à fuir sa maison et la maison que Megan aurait pu avoir parce que c'était en cette phrase qu'elle pouvait résumer sa vie.

Dès petite elle était déjà en fuite avec sa mère qui était incapable de comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait était une maison, un endroit où rester, un endroit où dormir, un endroit pour se sentir en sécurité, mais non sa mère voulait la protéger de tout, des humains, des sorcières, des vampires la protégeant tellement qu'elle avait fini par la haîr pour toutes ces années à se cacher. Maintenant elle avait retrouvé un semblant de ce qui ressemblait à une famille avec Marcel, un semblant de vie, de stabilité et entendre encore maintenant des siècles après, les sorcières luttaient pour la ségrégation des espèces, luttait contre tous ce qu'elle était lui rappelait tous ce qu'elle avait traversé à cause de leur hypocrisie, tous ce qu'elle avait traversé à cause de ce que ces garces avaient fait, de ce que leur ascendant avaient fait.

Elle se mît à sourire subitement réalisant que Marcel avait eu raison depuis le début. Comment avait-elle pu croire en des valeurs comme la paix et l'intégration ? Dire que la veille, elle défendait auprès de Marcel l'intégration des gens de couleur, l'intégration des vampires, des Loup Garou et des sorcières. Intégration quelle connerie se disait Megan. Marcel avait raison depuis le début, les humains, les sorcières et le reste n'étaient pas capable d'accepter la différence, il n'était pas capable de sortir de leur peur, de leur ignorance pour l'accepter et le réaliser à cet instant lui brisa le cœur.

Briser, elle avait été tellement de fois qu'elle pensait être protégé de ce genre de blessures. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle pour qu'elle ressente autant de rejet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle pour qu'elle se définisse par rapport aux autres ? Par rapport aux vampires comme Marcel, aux sorcières comme Bastianna, aux Loup Garou comme les Labonnairs ou les humains comme Matthew. Pourtant elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils l'acceptent, qu'ils acceptent tous. Elle avait tout fait. Elle avait vécu sa vie au nom de Megan Green, une femme blanche, une femme vampire et non une femme de couleur hybride. Elle avait renié tous ce qu'elle avait été pour être accepté pour au final quoi ? Que quelqu'un lui dise. Pourquoi s'être autant sous-estimé tous ce temps pour accepter que les autres la définissent. Marcel avait raison se disait-elle repensant à la phrase de Marcel résumant toute sa vie.

_« Te déteste tu à ce point Meg au point de te cacher dans ce corps te conformant ainsi à ce que tu veux que les gens voient de toi, une femme blanche et vampire « _

Il avait raison, voilà s'était dit. Elle se détestait tellement qu'elle avait accepté tout ça, qu'elle avait accepté qu'on lui fasse du chantage, qu'elle avait accepté toute cette mascarade. Mascarade c'était ce qu'elle était.

Dorénavant, la mascarade était finie. Si tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait ne fonctionnait, si les sorcières étaient prêt à tuer des innocents pour rejeter, pour discriminer, pour exclure des gens comme elle alors elle aussi était prête à montrer son vrai visage, elle aussi était prête à être qui elle était. Elle allait les satisfaire. Si pour eux ce qu'elle était se résumait à être un être contre nature alors elle allait les rassurer dans leur pensée et agir en tant que tel.

« Parce que je suis contre nature « Megan se mît à dire, elle rigola

« C'est ça hein Bastianna c'est ce que je suis alors pourquoi devrais-je ressentir de la culpabilité pour votre famille alors que oui vous n'avez jamais ressenti aucune empathie ou gentillesse envers la mienne « Elle se mît à dire troublant Bastianna qui ne comprenait rien à ce que la vampire en face d'elle était en train de dire.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » « Elle se mît à dire voyant quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dans le regard de la vampire en face d'elle. Un regard de haine, mais après tout pourquoi devait-elle ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour ces gens-là. Megan resta à la fixer avant de parler.

« Mon père était un vampire, ces vampires que vous détester tant « Megan avoua subitement attirant un froncement de sourcil de la part de Bastianna. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas. Elle allait parler, mais Megan continua.

« et ma mère était une sorcière, ces sorcières que je hais tant cachant leur hypocrisie derrière de la bonté, ces mêmes sorcières l'ayant laissé seule, l'ayant abandonné à cause « Megan s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à dire la suite parce qu'en réalité elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa mère avait-dû vivre autant seule, pourquoi sa mère avait dû autant pleurer son père, pourquoi elle avait dû autant pleurer une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisi.

Megan se releva délicatement pour s'approcher de Bastianna. La sorcière restait paralysée une fois qu'elle comprît ce que Megan était en train d'insinuer. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être leur fille, non pas Megan Green. Cette Megan Green qui avait vécu autant de temps à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Megan se mît à rire en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Bastianna.

« Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, je n'ai pas le choix de vous donner que ces deux possibilités alors que choisissez-vous « Megan demanda en rigolant tout en tournant la moitié de son corps pour admirer la fille et le mari de Bastianna.

« Mourir en famille ou la peine capital pour l'un d'entre vous « Elle disait en montrant le père du doigt sous les yeux choqué de Bastianna qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite comprenant que la charmante et gentille Megan avait disparu ce soir.

« Non non, je t'en prie Megan « Bastianna se mît à dire attirant le regard de Megan. Cette dernière fît mine de ne pas comprendre avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Ne sois pas triste Bastianna, tu as une famille et tu as l'honneur de mourir avec eux, moi je n'ai pas eu cet honneur « Megan continua en se pointant du doigt.

« De vivre et de mourir en famille alors que choisissez-vous, en famille ou pas « Megan demanda ignorant Bastianna qui était en train de la supplier du regard.

« No »

**"Nous sommes nés malades", tu les as entendus le dire**

**Mon église ne m'offre aucune absolution**  
><strong>Elle me dit « viens vénérer dans la chambre »<strong>  
><strong>Le seul Paradis auquel je serai envoyé<strong>  
><strong>Ce sera lorsque je serai seul avec toi<strong>  
><strong>Je suis né malade, mais j'adore ça<strong>  
><strong>Ordonne-moi d'être bien<strong>  
><strong>Amen. Amen. Amen.<strong>

« Au moins vous avez une famille, moi j'en ai jamais eu à cause des sorcières « Elle continua en regardant l'homme et l'adolescente qui étaient en train de la regarder effrayé tout comme Bastianna. Bastianna allait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Megan, mais cette dernière prît la main droite de Bastianna qui allait l'utiliser.

« J'ai une bague Bastianna m'immunisant contre les sorcières. J'ai besoin d'une bague et tu sais pourquoi ? « Megan continua avant de pousser Bastianna qui se retrouva plaqué contre le rebord de l'entrée. Elle tomba sur le ventre sous les yeux de Megan

« Parce qu'à cause de ce que vous avez fait » Disait-elle en parlant de ce que le conseil avait fait au Kalahan à l'époque.

« Vous m'avez condamné à ne pas créer d'alchimia et pour ça j'ai dû condamner une partie de moi, pour ne pas être complète « Megan avoua ayant choisi de sacrifier sa partie sorcière et gardait celle vampire, celle qui correspondait à tout le monde, celle qui lui correspondait. Entre la nature de sa mère et celle de son père, elle avait choisi celle de son père pour des raisons purement sentimentale, les raisons pour lesquelles une fille sans famille souhaitait se rapprocher d'une partie d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et elle pensait qu'être vampire la rapprocherait, mais elle n'avait rien senti, elle ne ressentait que ce vide.

Bastianna fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi Megan parlait. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas se douter des stratagèmes que Friedrich, Train avaient trouvé pour protégé Megan de l'alchimia. Un des stratagèmes était de faire en sorte que son hybride reste caché, si elle activait toutes ces capacités d'hybrides, elle avait de forte de chance d'activer ce qu'ils appelaient de l'alchimia.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? » Megan se mît à dire faisant rire Megan,

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Madame je travaille avec le conseil, je participe à une moisson tous les je ne sais pas combien de temps pour recevoir le pouvoir du conseil et inversement « Megan disait à une Bastianna qui ne dît rien tout en se relevant pour regarder Megan.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu traverser Megan, tu te trompes de cible « Bastianna se mît à dire à une Megan qui fronça les sourcils comprenant qu'elle avait l'air de la prendre pour une folle. Bastianna restait à fixer Megan qui hocha la tête. Megan ouvra subitement la bouche avant de crier parlant aux trois membres de la famille.

« Maintenant choisissez « Megan disait ayant fermé tout émotion à ce moment. Elle aussi n'avait rien à avoir avec ce que les sorcières avaient fait et pourtant toute sa vie elle en avait subi les conséquences. Bastianna secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne peux pas, je t'en » Megan restait à la fixer avant de regarder l'adolescente derrière.

« Choisie Marie « Elle disait à cette dernière qui restait à pleurer ne voyant rien. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Vous êtes folle « Marie arriva à dire parmi tous les sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Megan s'approcha de Marie tout en hochant la tête.

« je suis folle, folle de rage, folle d'avoir pensé que je pouvais être quelque que je ne suis pas, mais c'est ce que je suis « Megan disait ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quelque chose de contrenature « Elle disait répétant la phrase de Bastianna.

« Alors maintenant choisis » Elle cria à Marie qui pleura

« Je vous en s »

**Emmène-moi à l'église**  
><strong>Je m'agenouillerai comme un chien devant le sanctuaire de<strong>  
><strong>tes mensonges<strong>  
><strong>Je confesserai mes péchés et tu pourras aiguiser ton<strong>  
><strong>couteau<strong>  
><strong>Offre-moi cette mort éternelle<strong>  
><strong>Bon Dieu, laisse-moi te donner ma vie<strong>

« Choisi « Megan cria ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase. Marie resta à la fixer un long moment ne pouvant qu'écarquiller les yeux à la réalisation que la femme en face d'elle était sérieuse. Elle n'allait pas les laisser partir, elle lel savait. Marie ferma les yeux ne retenant pas toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tourna sa tête vers son père tout en criant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle restait à fixer les yeux de ce dernier avant de regarder Megan et d'hurler.

« En famille « Marie se mît à dire ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder son père qui pleurait à son tour.

« En famille, en famille « Elle répéta choisissant pour tout le monde. Megan restait à fixer chacun d'entre eux avant de prendre subitement le cœur de Marie.

« Alors en famille ça sera « Elle disait lui arrachant le cri attirant le hurlement de Bastianna et de son mari. Ce dernier hurla pouvant apercevoir les lumières des voisins qui devaient entendre son cri. Megan lui arracha son cœur à son tour avant de se diriger vers Bastianna pour lui boire son sang. Elle resta à boire avant de faire tomber le corps au sol. Elle admira le corps de Bastianna avant de passer au-dessus pour s'en aller par la porte.

Elle ouvra la porte….

Attirant l'attention de Marcel qui entendît la porte de l'abattoir s'ouvrir. Il se retourna donc n'attendant qu'elle de toute la soirée, mais il resta bouché bée en voyant Megan couverte de sang. Il ne dît rien un long moment admirant cette dernière qui parla tout en essuyant sa bouche.

« Notre alliance avec les sorcières est rompu « Megan se mît à dire avant de regarder ses bras et sa robe qui étaient couvertes de sang à cause de tous le sang du quartier. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter à une famille, mais il avati fallu qu'elle s'emballe comme à son plus grand habitude.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda n'aimant pas le regard de Megan, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

« Les sorcières ont ensorcelés Eric Benson et ses amis sous les ordres du gouverneur afin que les lois anti ségrégationniste soit refusé et qu'on ferme l'abattoir« Megan avoua avant de se détacher ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle les lave, qu'elle se lave parce que là elle sentait du sang partout, son visage, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, c'était légèrement écœurant même pour elle.

« Et moi je me suis rendu au quartier contrôlé par les sorcières et je l'ai tué une à une en prenant soin d'épargner les enfants tout en leur faisant oublier ce qu'il risquait d'avoir vu histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop traumatisé hein » Elle disait en rigolant à un Marcel qui pouvait voir de la folie dans ses yeux.

« Si j'ai survécu ils pourront aussi, à l'heure actuelle le gouverneur a sûrement reçu mon message « Elle disait avant de s'en aller. Elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre sous les yeux d'un Marcel qui restait sans voix ne sachant pas quoi dire tout comme les Winston qui était tous en pyjama en train d'admirer les corps dans leur jardin.

« Oh mon dieu » Élisabeth et Margaret dirent en même temps ayant une main sur leur bouche tandis que Matthew regardait les alentours étonné d'autant plus étonné en voyant le pendentif par terre. Il s'accroupît pour prendre le pendentif sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

**Si je suis un païen des beaux moments,**  
><strong>Mon amant est la lumière du soleil<strong>  
><strong>Pour garder la déesse de mon côté,<strong>  
><strong>Elle exige un sacrifice<strong>

**Assécher la mer toute entière,**  
><strong>Trouver quelque chose de brillant,<strong>  
><strong>Quelque chose de consistant pour le plat principal<strong>  
><strong>C'est un bien joli et grand cheval,<strong>  
><strong>Qu'y a-t-il dans l'écurie?<strong>  
><strong>Nous avons plein de fidèles affamés<strong>

**« Il est temps qu'elle sache qui elle veut être « **Angel se contenta de dire attirant un sourire de Loric qui comprît dans l'intonation de la voix d'Angel que ce dernier en avait marre des petits-jeux de Megan.

Comment avait-elle pu accepter que Matthew Winston, un simple humain ait autant de pouvoir sur elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question parce que lui savait. Il savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour que les autres la voit comme elle voudrait être vu, la voit comme un être normale et non à part entière. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Honnêtement elle n'était pas censé avoir honte de qui elle était, non elle était censé être fière de sa différence, de son originalité. En aucun elle était censée avoir honte d'être le produit, d'être l'enfant de deux êtres ayant réussi à briser les barrières, les barrières que des sorcières avaient créé encore une fois. Ses parents à lui aussi avait briser des barrières en accordant l'indépendance des gardianes, et malgré ce qui s'était passé, il avait compris que son père avait eu raisons sur toute la ligne de vouloir briser des barrières.

En achetant son corps à Matthew, en passant par Loric pour lui dire, il voulait qu'elle comprenne pour qui elle espérait être quelqu'un d'autre, pour quels genre de personne elle faisait en sorte de se conformer à la société.

Train n'aurait jamais voulu ça, sa famille n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Elle était une Ileriane et de ce qu'il avait vu du seul Ileriane qu'il avait connu, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de porter ce nom. Voilà la différence entre Nicklaus et elle, lui avait accepté sa différence, lui cherchait à être différent tandis que Megan cherchait uniquement à ressembler aux autres. Elle ne vivait qu'à travers les yeux des autres. C'était pathétique.

« Le vent est en train de souffler « Angel se mît à dire en regardant le ciel.

« La ségrégation est un pouvoir que ce sont permis des hommes faibles pour se conforter dans leur faiblesse » Angel continua n'apprenant rien à Loric qui était parfois dépité par la bêtise humaine. Comme il le disait à Megan, il se sentait qu'un simple observateur dans ce monde, et parfois il ne se demandait pas si ce que les hommes ou les Dieu appelait enfer, était la vie sur terre.

« Le vent souffle violement Loric et je doute que les humains, les sorcières soient prêt à y faire face « Angel continua en souriant.

« Mais je me réjouis, oh oui je m'en réjouis » Angel continua avant de boire sa bière faisant sourire Loric.

**Emmène-moi à l'église**  
><strong>Je m'agenouillerai comme un chien devant le sanctuaire de<strong>  
><strong>tes mensonges<strong>  
><strong>Je confesserai mes péchés et tu pourras aiguiser ton<strong>  
><strong>couteau<strong>  
><strong>Offre-moi cette mort éternelle<strong>  
><strong>Bon Dieu, laisse-moi te donner ma vie<strong>

**Ni maîtres ni rois lorsque commence le rituel**  
><strong>Il n'y a pas d'innocence plus douce que notre doux<strong>  
><strong>péché<strong>  
><strong>Dans la folie et la terre de cette triste scène terrestre<strong>  
><strong>Alors seulement suis-je humain<strong>  
><strong>Alors seulement suis-je pur<strong>  
><strong>Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.<strong>

**Emmène-moi à l'église**  
><strong>Je m'agenouillerai comme un chien devant le sanctuaire de<strong>  
><strong>tes mensonges<strong>  
><strong>Je confesserai mes péchés et tu pourras aiguiser ton<strong>  
><strong>couteau<strong>  
><strong>Offre-moi cette mort éternelle<strong>  
><strong>Bon Dieu, laisse-moi te donner ma vie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Léo et Bonnie sursautèrent subitement en entendant les clients du bar hurlaient en bas. Bonnie esquissa un sourire<strong>

**« J'imagine que l'Italie a marqué « Elle déclara en admirant Léo qui hocha la tête. Ils restèrent à s'admirer attendant que les cris de joies des supporters s'arrêtent. De longs cris qui durèrent de bonnes minutes installant un silence. Léo se releva au bout d'un moment **

**« Je reviens « Il déclara avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour descendre en bas. Bonnie posa sa main sur son cou tout en regardant sur le côté. Elle s'avança près du meuble de Léo avant d'ouvrir les yeux en voyant une photo de Damon et Léo. Elle resta à fixer Damon sourire à l'appareil ressentant cette peur qu'elle avait à chaque fois que les jours passaient, la peur de ne plus se souvenir de lui, de ne plus se souvenir de son visage, de ne plus se souvenir d'eux.**

**Elle était partie voir Léo parce qu'elle avait besoin étrangement d'un autre regard, un autre regard que celui de Stefan. Avec Stefan, c'était trop dure d'aborder le sujet parce qu'elle savait qu'il souffrait tout autant qu'elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit obligé de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas lui-même, qu'il soit obligé de lui dire de ressentir des choses qu'il n'était pas capable de ressentir. **

**« Tiens « Tyler se mît à dire en arrivant à côté de Stefan qui était assis sur son canapé. **

**« Encore désolé « Stefan disait agaçant Tyler qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite **

**« Arrête c'est bon, tu as vu ma maison, elle ne peut qu'accueillir du monde « Tyler disait ayant l'habitude que Stefan dorme chez lui récemment. Il pensait que Stefan avait réussi à passer le cap, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un pied au manoir surtout à l'approche du réveillon. Il ne savait pas où allait. Il restait à réfléchir pensant aux idées qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps, des idées de changement, de renouveau. **

**« Je pense vendre le manoir et partir « Stefan déclara subitement attirant les grands yeux de Tyler qui tourna subitement sa tête pour regarder Stefan. Le vampire ne regarda pas Tyler sentant déjà son regard d'étonnement sur lui. **

**« Plus ne rien ne me retiens ici » Stefan continua n'arrivant même pas à mettre un pied dans ce manoir sans Damon. Tyler resta à le fixer avant de sourire ne pouvant qu'être étonné en entendant ça sachant que Stefan avait Elena, bon il savait que ce n'était pas pareil, que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux ou plutôt en Stefan depuis la mort de Damon, mais qu'il pense à quitter Elena puis eux c'était assez blessant pour Tyler.**

**« C'est faux et tu le sais « Tyler se mît à dire froidement **

**« Et dire que plus rien ne te retiens ici est une insulte à tous ce qu'on a construit tous ensemble » Tyler continua avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine laissant Stefan seul sur le canapé.**

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre « Stefan se mît à dire attirant l'arrêt de Tyler. Ce dernier se retourna pour regarder Stefan **

**« Oui je ne peux pas comprendre « Tyler avoua n'aimant pas l'idée que Stefan pense à partir de Mystic Fall, n'aimant pas l'idée que Stefan et Bonnie pensent qu'ils sont seuls à ressentir l'absence de Damon alors que lui aussi.**

**« Caroline et moi ne ressentons peut-être pas de la même intensité, mais on la ressent aussi « Tyler disait en parlant de l'absence de Damon. **

**« On ressent nous aussi son absence « Il continua à un Stefan qui se retourna pour regarder Tyler. **

**« il me manque aussi Stefan et c'est fatiguant de voir qu'on ne peut pas vous en parler parce qu'on estime que l'absence qu'on ressent n'est rien comparé à la vôtre ou qu'encore quand j'essaye d'en discuter avec Matt ce dernier ne comprends pas comment Tyler Lockwood peut manquer à être avec Damon Salvatore « Tyler disait résumant un peu ce que tout le monde pensait. Il avait l'impression parfois qu'on les prenait pour des cons Caroline et lui parce que Caroline et lui s'efforçaient de prétendre que tout va bien pour sauver les apparences avant tout pour Stefan et Bonnie qui n'avaient pas besoin que tout le monde déprime, mais qu'ils le voulaient ou non sans Damon Salvatore ce n'était plus pareil. **

**« Un membre de cette famille est mort et ça fait mal « Tyler avoua à un Stefan qui n'avaient jamais douté du fait qu'avec cette histoire ils étaient devenus quelque chose qu'il y avait à peine 1 ans il n'aurait jamais pensé entre eux. Il savait que si jamais il avait un problème, il suffisait qu'il appelle Tyler ou Caroline, Elena ou encore Soul pour savoir qu'ils débarqueraient sans souci. Il n'avait jamais douté d'eux, mais Damon était son frère de sang, sa chair et son sang depuis des siècles, ce n'était pas pareil, cela ne pouvait pas être pareil. **

**« Il était mon frère Tyler « Stefan se mît à dire ne pouvant considérer Damon comme un membre comme eux le considérait. Tyler resta à fixer Stefan comprenant parfaitement la nuance. **

**« J'ai passé l'éternité à essayer d'être avec lui, à essayer de redevenir son frère « **

**« Et c'était ce que tu étais « Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite **

**« Tu penses ? »Stefan demanda commençant à douter de ce qu'il avait pu avoir avec Damon. Il commençait à ne plus se souvenir, à commencer à regretter de ne pas lui en avoir dit plus, de ne pas lui avoir dit. **

**« Je sais ce qu'il a été avec Bonnie, son monde tournait autour d'elle, m » Tyler secoua la tête pas du tout d'accord avec Stefan. **

**« Arrête de te faire du mal » Tyler se mît à dire n'aimant pas que l'esprit torturé de Stefan se torture autant. **

**« Tu te souviens ce que tu as dit à son enterrement « Tyler se mît à dire. **

**« Damon a toujours connu le même schéma dans sa vie, blesser et aimer à la fois parce que Damon a toujours été comme ça il blesse autant qu'il aime, et il aime autant qu'il blesse « Tyler disait pouvant se souvenir à son tour de l'enterrement de Damon et des mots que Stefan avait pu dire en son honneur, des mots décrivant parfaitement la vie de Damon Salvatore. **

**« Mais il a fini par réussir à aimer sans blesser, il a fini par simplement aimer et je veux qu'on se rappelle de ce Damon-là « Tyler continua se souvenant de cette journée, ce souvenant parfaitement de la cérémonie et du discours de Stefan, un discours qui était resté gravé. En repensant à cette journée, Tyler ne pouvait que s'étonner en revoyant les larmes qu'il avait versées, que tout le monde avait versées. **

**« Et lorsque tu disais ces mots Stefan, tu ne pensais pas à Bonnie, tu ne pouvais pas réduire Damon à ce qu'il a été avec Bonnie parce que ça serait une honte à ce que Damon a réellement été pour toi, pour moi, pour tout le monde » Tyler se mît à dire ne pouvant que rire face au ridicule de Stefan0 Il suffisait de repenser à l'enterrement de Damon, il suffisait de voir tout le monde qu'il y avait, de voir la tristesse et les larmes que ce soit dans leurs yeux, dans ceux de leurs parents, dans ceux d'Alaric.**

**« Il suffit de repenser à tes yeux Stefan pour comprendre ce qu'il a été et ce que tu as été pour lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être non réciproque. Il ressentait exactement ce que tu ressentais pour lui et « Tyler s'arrêta **

**« Je ne veux pas que tu partes de Mystic Fall en utilisant Damon comme excuse alors que ça serait sûrement la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait, qu'on se divise ou si tu préfères qu'on laisse Bonnie « Il disait surprenant Stefan qui ouvra les yeux en grand ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. **

**Bonnie restait à admirer la photo lorsqu'elle entendît Léo montait les escaliers. Elle retrouva sa place tout en regardant Léo.**

**« J'ai perdu mon pari, l'Italie est en train de gagner « Léo avoua **

**« Le match est loin d'être fini donc ne t'étonne pas si tu les entends jusqu'à un bon moment, le temps du match et le temps qu'ils fêtent la victoire « Léo disait en tournant sa tête pour la regarder. Il y eu un long silence que Léo brisa ne se souvenant plus ce qu'il était en train de raconter. **

**« Où j'en étais ? » Il se mît à dire. Bonnie rigola **

**« Au moment où Damon et Stefan essayaient de se rapprocher « **

**« Je vois qu'il y en a une qui a de la mémoire « Il répondit ne pouvant que faire sourire Bonnie.**

* * *

><p>Stefan était assis sur la chaise à l'extérieur du café. Il buvait son café tranquillement se sentant légèrement stupide d'être impatient et légèrement anxieux à l'idée de passer du temps avec Damon. Il prît le journal pour se détendre pour regarder les sondages sur les lois antiségrégationniste. Visiblement la population du sud ne comptait pas suivre le chemin des hommes du Nord surtout après les attentats, les statistiques étaient véridiques. Il restait à lire lorsqu'il sentît une présence en face de lui. Il leva la tête ne se montrant pas étonné en voyant Damon qui s'était assis. Les deux frères se fixèrent avant que Damon parle<p>

« Alors des nouvelles croustillantes « Il demanda. Stefan referma le journal

« Toujours la même chose « Stefan disait seulement en posant le journal sur le côté pas vraiment concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui comme la plupart des vampires.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? » Il demanda. Damon hocha la tête invitant Stefan à appeler la serveuse pour qu'elle serve un café à Damon. Cette dernière revint quelques minutes après avant de poser la tasse en face de Damon qui bu sous les yeux de Stefan.

« Où est Lexie, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle vienne avec toi histoire de te protéger du grand méchant loup « Damon disait en souriant à un Stefan qui roula des yeux sachant que Damon et Lexie ne s'entendaient pas.

« Et toi où est ton amie ? Léo c'est ça ? » Stefan répliqua à un Damon qui haussa les épaules

« Il avait un truc à faire » Damon répondit n'ayant pas vraiment d'idées de ce que Léo était en train de faire.

* * *

><p>Léo était en réalité en train de marcher au centre-ville lorsqu'il sentît une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna ne se montrant pas étonné en voyant Lexie qui espérait que Léo sache ce à quoi Damon était en train de jouer avec Stefan.<p>

« Je t'invite à boire un verre » Lexie demanda en s'approchant de Léo ayant pensé à lui amener un gobelet de café.

« Quel est le piège ? Verveine « Il demanda en prenant le gobelet faisant sourire Lexie

« Informations « Elle disait. Léo haussa les épaules avant de boire le café ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si Lexie avait mis de la verveine.

« A propos ? » Il demanda en se retournant pour continuer sa route à côté de Lexie. Cette dernière le suivît comprenant que c'était une invitation de sa part à le suivre.

« De Damon Salvatore « Lexie continua faisant sourire Léo.

« Tu ne l'aime pas hein « Il disait. Lexie rigola

« J'ai rien contre lui excepté s'il s'en prend à Stefan « Elle avoua à un Léo qui continua à boire ne voyant pas en quoi il pouvait l'aider.

« Pourquoi Damon montre un quelconque intérêt à Stefan subitement ? » Elle demanda. Léo resta à fixer en face de lui

« J'imagine qu'il essaye de passer du temps avec «

« Oh pas ça avec moi « Lexie se mît à dire. Léo s'arrêta subitement avant de se retourner vers Lexie.

« Il n'a pas toujours de mauvaises intentions que tu le veuilles ou non « Léo se mît à dire faisant enfin part de son avis à Lexie qui se doutait que son amie le défendrait sinon à quoi servait les amis.

« Il est complexe, c'est tout « Leo continua à une Lexie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Il n'est pas, et j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour comprendre l'homme qu'il est ? » Lexie répliqua. Léo haussa les épaules

« Quel genre d'homme ? » Il demanda n'ayant pas vu la même chose que Lexie visiblement

« Un homme incapable d'aimer sans blesser c'est Damon Salvatore, c'est malheureusement le quart des vampires formant ce monde » Lexie continua ayant bien une idée à elle des vampires comme Damon.

« Il aime autant qu'il blesse et il blesse autant qu'il aime « Lexie continua sérieusement surprenant Léo qui pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme.

« Et cela me surprends de voir qu'il ne vous a pas encore blessé « Elle continua se demandant comment ça se faisait que Léo et Damon semblaient si proche.

« Il ne le fera pas parce que je n'ai pas aimé Katherine, je ne l'ai pas condamné à ce monde, Stefan l'a fait « Lexie esquissa un sourire ne pouvant que sourire en découvrant la naïveté de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ce n'est plus à propos de Stefan depuis bien longtemps » Lexie disait

« C'est à propos d'un homme se détestant si profondément qu'il ne peut exister qu'en étant détesté, c'est tout, AUNCUN MYSTERE « Elle continua en accentuant les deux derniers mots. Léo continua sa route

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, notre destin n'est pas écrit à l'avance et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Damon mijote avec Stefan «

« Alors vous pensez qu'il mijote quelque chose ? »

« Je pense qu'il peut avoir des arrières pensées, peut-être qu'il veut simplement faire souffrir Stefan qui sait « Léo se contenta de dire avant de se retourner pour s'arrêter une seconde fois.

« A mon tour « Léo se mit à dire ayant bien réfléchi qu'il pouvait obtenir de l'aide à son tour.

« Cette Jess avec qui vous avez travaillé pour votre protégé, que savez-vous à propos d'elle ? » Léo demanda intriguant Lexie.

« Vous êtes quoi, une sorte de vampire obsédé c'est ça « Lexie se mît à dire ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait avec Jess. Léo rigola sous les yeux examinateur de Lexie qui pouvait voir le malaise. Il haussa les épaules

« Si c'est ça Stefan est déjà sur le coup » Lexie se mît à dire faisant sourire Léo

« Ce qui est étrange, tu es intéressé par Jess, Stefan est intéressé par Jess et Damon est intéressé par Stefan « Lexie commença à dire

« Stefan est intéressé par Jess parce qu'il la trouve mignonne, il réagit comme un homme « Léo rigola aimant bien les mimiques de Lexie

« Damon est intéressé par Stefan pour x raison « Elle resta à réfléchir troublé par ça

« Et toi tu es intéressé par Jess pour ? » Léo ne dît rien, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car Lexie faisait très vite les liens

« Tu penses la connaître c'est ça « Lexie continua comprenant que c'était en lien avec les problèmes de mémoire de Léo. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire avant de s'en aller ne voulant pas en dire plus à Lexie.

Cette femme était forte pour installer un malaise se disait Léo qui n'aimait pas déballer sa vie et ses problèmes personnelles sur la place public. Cette dernière admira le dos de Léo avant de parler appréciant légèrement Léo qui était moins détestable que Damon, beaucoup moins détestable.

« Jess, je ne sais rien sur elle, mais je peux toujours vous emmenez à elle « Lexie se mît à dire à un Léo qui s'arrêta subitement. Il se retourna se mettant face à Lexie.

Les deux se regardèrent un moment laissant un silence qui ne pouvait que faire sourire Lexie qui avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'énorme en voyant la confusion dans les yeux de Léo. Ce dernier semblait vouloir dire oui et non en même temps. Lexie resta à le fixer attendant qu'il parle, mais ce dernier restait étrangement paniqué face à ce qu'elle venait de dire ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il devait dire oui, mais une part de lui avait peur des souvenirs qu'elle risquait de remémorer. C'était ridicule pourtant, lui qui avait attendu toute sa vie que quelqu'un lui rappelle son passé se retrouvait effrayé par celui-ci.

« Vous pourriez faire ça ? » Léo se mît à dire se sentant bête en voyant le rire de Lexie qui ne pouvait que rire le trouvant mignon.

« Tu es mignon « Elle disait. Elle allait dire oui qu'elle pouvait facilement, mais Léo et elle se retrouvèrent projetés sur le côté gauche avant de traverser les boutiques comme la plupart des gens qui hurlèrent tout en sentant leur corps projetés.

* * *

><p>« Comment tu vas ? « Stefan demanda après un long silence se sentant bête d'avoir l'impression de se répéter. Damon resta à le fixer tout en tenant sa tasse d'une main souriant intérieurement en voyant le malaise de Stefan.<p>

« Je vais bien Stefan si tu veux tout savoir, je vais parfaitement bien « Damon disait à un Stefan qui allait s'excuser de poser la question, mais à n'en fît rien ayant marre de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il ne savait tellement pas quoi dire qu'il se sentait obligé de s'excuser constamment. Stefan referma la bouche avant de se décider à entamer délicatement la conversation.

« Je suis retourné à Mystic Fall » Stefan avoua surprenant Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand étonné que Stefan soit retourné à Mystic Fall. Lui aussi y retourné de temps en temps, mais Stefan n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« C'est effrayant à quel point tout a changé excepté le manoir, ils en prennent bien soin « Stefan avoua en parlant de leur descendant surprenant Damon qui n'avait pas entendu parler de Mystic Fall depuis un moment. Il n'avait plus mis un pied dans cette ville et cela ne lui manquait pas. Tous ce que Mystic Fall lui rappelait était la perte de Katherine, la perte de son humanité, simplement la perte.

« Il ne te manque pas parfois ? » Stefan demanda à un Damon qui restait à le scruter de ses yeux bleus se perdant dans ses souvenirs liés à Mystic Fall. Il se ressaisit avant de parler

« Personne ne m'attend là-bas « Damon répondit subitement ne cachant pas ses pensées à son frère qui comprirent qu'il ne comptait pas revenir à Mystic Fall.

« Plus personne « Il continua installant un silence. Stefan hocha la tête comprenant qu'il parlait de Katherine.

« Une part de moi a l'impression que quelqu'un m'attend là-bas « Stefan révéla surprenant Damon qui l'admira n'ayant plus ressenti cette sensation depuis une éternité.

« Cette sensation a disparu » Damon se mît à avouer surprenant Stefan que Damon se confie à lui.

« Depuis sa mort, je suis littéralement mort « Il continua faisant passer un message à Stefan qui comprît qu'il parlait du monde dans lequel il avait enfermé.

« Et tout le monde est mort y compris toi « Damon révéla installant un silence. Stefan ne sut pas quoi dire, mais il parla quand même.

« Tous ce que je voulais c'était qu'on soit ensemble « Il disait faisant réagir Damon qui ne pouvait qu'être agacé par la logique de Stefan qui n'avait pas été la sienne à l'époque.

« Alors que tous ce que je voulais c'était Katherine « Damon continua.

Les deux frères ne dirent rien sentant le poids du passé à cet instant. Stefan baissa la tête en direction de son verre ne sachant pas quoi dire et n'ayant plus vraiment envie de dire quelque chose. A quoi bon se disait-il ? Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait merdé. Il allait parler pour dire à Damon que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer tout deux d'être ce qu'ils n'étaient plus, mais Damon parla surprenant Stefan qui ne pouvait qu'ouvrir les yeux en grand en entendant une phrase qui ne pensait jamais entendre de la bouche de la bouche de Damon Salvatore.

« Mais maintenant je veux arranger les choses entre nous « Damon continua surprenant son petit-frère qui restait paralysé par ses mots, paralysé n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« Je ne dis pas qu'on redeviendra les frères Salvatore qu'on a eu l'habitude d'être, mais je veux essayer de faire partie de ta vie et inversement « Stefan resta silencieux étonné par les déclarations de Damon, des déclarations qu'il n'aurait pas du tout cru entendre. C'était beaucoup mieux que dans tous les discours qu'il se faisait dans sa tête. Stefan hocha la tête se disant qu'il devait répondre au lieu de rester silencieux comme un idiot.

« C'est tous ce que j'ai toujours demandé « Stefan disait avant de boire tout en admirant son grand-frère. Damon allait répondre, mais les deux frères Salvatore se retrouvèrent subitement projetés par terre.

Damon se releva légèrement tout en gémissant avant de sursauter en entendant plusieurs explosions. Il tourna sa tête tout comme Stefan qui s'était relevé avec difficulté. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi en voyant la plupart des immeubles composant le quartier brûlaient. Les flammes traversèrent les fenêtres créant encore plus de bruit. Stefan allait s'avancer confus, mais il se retrouva bousculé par la plupart des gens qui étaient en train de hurler et fuir. Damon prît Stefan par le bras pour l'arrêter car cela ne servait à rien de marcher à cause de la foule en panique. Damon et Stefan restèrent côte à côte ne pouvant que rester silencieux en voyant les corps allongés par terre amoché par le souffle des explosions qui avait fait explosé toutes les vitres de toutes les boutiques de la rue.

« On doit aider « Stefan se mît à dire laissant Damon seul. Stefan se retourna vers Damon attendant que celui-ci bouge jusqu'à que Damon soupire

« C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi » Damon disait en roulant des yeux.

Lexie toussa tout en gémissant avant de se relever doucement pour voir un immeuble en flamme de l'autre côté. Elle toucha son oreille pour voir du sang dû surement à l'explosion.

« Ca va « Léo se mît à dire en aidant Lexie à se relever. Cette dernière avança avec l'aide de Léo pour voir les gens courir dans tous les sens. Une seconde explosion retentit attirant encore plus d'hurlement de la population. Léo et Lexie restèrent à les regarder troublé se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Il faut qu'on les aide « Léo se mît à dire en voyant des corps allongés.

« Donne leur ton sang s'il faut « Léo continua tout en mettant la manche de son pull sur sa bouche pour ne pas respirer la fumée des explosions. Léo et Lexie décidèrent d'aider, mais Lexie s'arrêta subitement lisant dans la tête de Stefan à ce moment qui pensait exactement la même chose. Lexie se retourna vers Léo pour voir l'immeuble au loin.

« Jess « Lexie se mît à dire tout comme Stefan attirant le regard de Léo et Damon. Léo tourna son corps en direction de l'immeuble en face de lui comprenant qu'elle habitait dans l'immeuble que Lexie fixait avec effroi.

« J'y vais occupe-toi des blessées « Léo cria subitement tandis que Stefan s'en alla sans rien dire à Damon.

* * *

><p>Megan était en train de prendre sa douche profitant de l'eau qui tombait sur son visage. Elle mît ses deux mains sur ses cheveux les mettant derrière ses oreilles. Elle ouvra les yeux dès qu'elle entendît la voix de Marcel l'appelait en bas.<p>

« Megan « Marcel hurla en bas tout en regardant le couple en face de lui qui refusait de partir sans avoir parlé à Megan. Ils refusaient de parler avec Marcel ce que celui savait. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, ils voulaient parler à Megan car c'était elle qui s'occupait de tous ce qu'était diplomatie. Megan mît son peignoir avant de descendre les escaliers tout en essuyant ses cheveux blonds mouillées qu'elle avait mis sur le côté. Elle sourît en voyant ses deux alliés. L'homme châtain aux yeux clairs accompagnés de sa femme aux yeux caramel.

« Ho Martin et Jade Labonnair que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, je suis désolée de ne pas être plus présentable « Megan disait en se mettant à côté de Marcel se montrant beaucoup plus petite que lui avec ses chaussons. Marcel restait à la fixer inquiet pour elle depuis hier soir. Son attitude, ce qu'elle avait fait cela ne lui ressemblait pas, cela ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait éteint ses émotions et c'était étrangement ce qu'il avait l'impression que Megan avait fait hier soir. Une impression qui ne disait rien de bon, un acte qui ne disait rien de bon vis-à-vis des alliés en face d'eux.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de notre visite, j'espère que c'est une blague « Martin Labonnair se mît à dire à côté de sa femme qui décida de parler ne voulant pas que son mari s'énerve.

« Votre clan a tué les sorcières Megan « Jade allait continuer, mais Megan parla

« Non » Megan disait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

« Je les ai tué moi toute seule pas mes vampires « Elle disait avant de se diriger vers le bar pour se servir un café sous les yeux des Labonnair.

« Et en quelle honneur vous éliminez d'important allié comme les sorcières « Megan hocha la tête

« Elles avaient ensorcelé les jeunes des attentats pour rendre service au gouverneur qui leur avait garanti de s'occuper de me faire fermer les portes de l'abattoir, je les pris comme une trahison alors je les ai tué pour faire comprendre ensuite au gouverneur que c'était fini le temps où il pouvait se permettre d'avoir du pouvoir sur moi « Megan disait honnêtement avant de boire son café tout en se dirigeant vers les Loup Garou.

« Et maintenant personne ne vous retiens ici si vous voulez quitter notre alliance alors je vous conseille de le faire maintenant avant que les choses dégénèrent entre le gouverneur et les vampires « Une fois qu'elle termina sa phrase, Martin recula d'elle pour se mettre de dos à Megan qui restait à le fixer.

« les vampires sont si égoïstes « Martin disait avant de se retourner vers Megan

« On vous a fait confiance «

« Je n'ai pas rompu votre confiance « Megan disait, elle allait parler, mais Jade parla la coupant court

« Si « Jade se mît à dire

« Parmi ces sorcières que vous avez tué, la plupart venait à vos soirées retrouvé leur ami Loup Garou « Jade continua ne détachant pas ses yeux de Megan qui restait impassible tandis que Marcel avait ouvert les yeux réalisant qu'il avait oublié. Il avait oublié que chacun des espèces avaient créé des liens entre eux, des liens d'amitié et qu'en tuant les sorcières, Megan avait brisé ses liens.

« Vous n'avez pas tué qu'une alliance Megan, mais des amitiés et des liens « Jade termina avant de détourner son regard en direction de Marcel. Ce dernier ne montra rien, mais elle était sûre qu'il en pensait pas moins. Connaissant Marcel, il devait être autant sous le choc qu'eux.

« Et soyez sûre que le gouverneur va trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des corps « Jade continua se doutant que le gouverneur n'allait pas laissé les journalistes et la population apprendre la mort de toute une population d'un quartier.

« Malheureusement les liens sont fait pour être brisé « Megan se mît à dire se montrant égoïste ce que Martin remarqua.

« Et les Guerrera s'apprêtent à nous quitter prenant avec eux la plupart de nos Loup Garou. Il leur suffisait d'une opportunité pour nous trahir et vous leur avez donné « Martin disait parlant de l'autre clan de Loup Garou avec lesquelles il était constamment en froid pour une question de pouvoirs.

« La guerre est déclaré dans notre propre clan parce que nous avons cru en vous et »

« Et vous n'allez pas le regretter « Megan se mît à dire au couple.

« Vous n'aviez pas à prendre part aux affaires politiques peu importe ce que les sorcières ont fait, la ségrégation ne nous concerne pas, on allait bien, vous occupiez ce quartier, les sorcières le quartier nord et nous le sud et je suis désolé Megan, mais dorénavant on aura plus à faire l'un à l'autre « Martin continua ne voulant pas entendre des excuses de la part de la vampire en face d'eux qui était devenue trop instable pour eux. Oui elle était instable et il pouvait le voir rien que dans sa manière de ne pas se soucier des conséquences qu'elle avait causé en s'en prenant aux sorcières. D'habitude elle était plus raisonnable, mais la folie semblait l'avoir emporté.

« Faite attention Meg » Jade se mît à dire appréciant la vampire qui pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« Les Guerrera ne sont pas les Labonnair, faite attention « Elle disait laissant supposé que les Guerrera s'était tourné du côté du gouverneur. Jade et Martin allaient se retourner pour partir, mais ils entendirent subitement un bruit à l'extérieur de l'abattoir. Marcel baissa la tête pour voir ensuite des vampires débarquaient

« Marcel, on nous attaque, les immeubles sont en feux » Diego disait à un Marcel qui avança subitement. Il sortît de l'abattoir avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant la plupart des immeubles constituant leur quartier en flamme. Il utilisa son oui et ouvra les yeux en entendant des gens hurlaient.

« Les Guerrera « Martin disait sachant que c'était sûrement les Guerrera qui étaient derrière tout ça. Marcel se retourna subitement puis rentra dans l'abattoir pour regarder les vampires.

« Récupérez tous les vampires on est en danger « Marcel se mît à dire avant de regarder les Labonnair ayant besoin d'eux.

« Mettez vos Loup Garou sur le coups pour les innocents. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à découvert au risque que les Guerrera nous découvrent« Il continua sachant que les Labonnair n'allait pas refuser d'aider des innocents. Les vampires regardèrent les Loup Garou qui soupirèrent en même temps

« Bien heureusement qu'il y en a un qui sait ce qu'il fait « Martin se mît à dire sans regarder Megan, mais tout le monde savait qu'il s'adressait à elle. Martin s'en alla suivît de Jade.

Marcel regarda ensuite tous les vampires les comptant un à un sachant qui n'était pas là en un regard.

« Vous restez là, je vais cherchez les autres « Il disait avant de regarder Megan

« Megan assure toi que rien ne leur arrive, assure toi qu'aucun dispositif peur importe lequel a été installé ici » Marcel continua préférant mettre à l'abri tout le monde ici.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? » Diego cria à ce dernier qui se retourna

« Je préfère vous savoir à l'abri, je m'occupe des autres «

« Je viens avec toi » Megan se mît à dire, mais Marcel leva la main

« Toi contente toi de faire ce que je te dis pour une fois « Marcel se mît à dire sur un ton froid faisant comprendre à Megan qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Il avait assez de problème comme ça.

« Vous restez tous ici ok » Il continua avant de s'en aller laissant les vampires et Megan seuls à l'abattoir.

* * *

><p>« Oh mon dieu « Les voisins dirent en regardant leur immeuble brûlait inquiet pour Jess qui était remontée pour aller chercher une voisine à eux.<p>

« Madame Sanchez « Jess hurla en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de sa voisine d'en haut. Il ne restait plus qu'elle normalement dans l'immeuble se disait Jess qui était revenu que pour elle après avoir fait sortir tous ceux de son immeuble.

« Madame Sanchez c'est Jess « Cette dernière continua ne voyant rien dans l'appartement. Elle toussa tout en la cherchant partout dans l'appartement sans la trouver. Elle ouvra toutes les portes pour être sure se sentant plus légère en la sachant ailleurs.

Jess resta le bras sur sa bouche et allait se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant une poutre tombait en face d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentît d'autres débris tombaient près d'elle. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand dès qu'elle entendît une voix sur le côté.

« A l'aide « Une petite fille cria surprenant Jess qui ouvra les yeux en grand avant d'avancer. Madame Sanchez n'avait pas de fille pourtant. C'était une femme plutôt seule, mais à ce moment Jess ne s'en souciait pas.

« Hey, je suis là « Elle hurla avant de s'arrêter subitement en se voyant elle-même allongé au sol sur le ventre être en train de crier, de demander de l'aide.

« A l'aide « La petite Jess cria tout en levant la tête vers Jess qui allait parler, mais le plafond s'écroula sur elle l'assommant brutalement au sol. Jess n'eut pas le temps de sentir la chute car ses yeux étaient déjà fermés sans qu'elle en puisse les contrôler.

_« Jess réveille-toi « Jess ouvrait petit à petit les yeux pour voir l'homme derrière les barreaux qui était en train de la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils confus en voyant le corps de son père au loin près d'une autre cellule. Elle se mît à tousser subitement à cause de la fumée qui était en train de s'emparer du laboratoire à côté d'elle. Elle resta à tousser commençant à se sentir étouffée. _

_« Léo « Jess disait à un Léo qui qui essayait désespérément de sortir de la cellule. _

_« Jess met Léo sur ta bouche, j'arrive je vais te sortir d'ici » Il cria tout en essayant d'ouvrir la cellule avec sa cellule avec la force sans y arrivé. Jess mît la peluche sur sa bouche avant de lever les yeux pour regarder Léo, mais elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne vît plus ce dernier. Elle essaya de l'appeler lorsqu'elle le vît au sol assommé par le mur qui était tombé sur lui. Elle cria le nom de Léo inquiète pour lui, mais malheureusement son cri fut étouffé par la poutre qui tomba sur elle. Jess ferma brutalement les yeux à cause du choc. Elle les ré ouvra délicatement au bout d'un moment. Elle retrouva petite à petite une vue correcte. _

_« Lé » Elle fut rassuré en voyant une silhouette marchait vers elle. Au début elle pensait que la silhouette marchait vers elle, mais plus elle retrouvait la vue, plus elle se rendait compte que la silhouette n'en était pas une, mais deux et qu'elle n'était pas en train de venir vers elle, mais au contraire en train de la laisser._

_« Léo « Elle cria à ce dernier tout en mettant la peluche sur sa bouche. _

_« Léo » Elle continua sentant ses larmes venir, des larmes que même les flammes ne pouvaient sécher._

_« Léo me laisse pas « Elle cria en tendant sa main essayant d'atteindre Léo, mais tous ce qu'elle vît fût les deux silhouettes s'éloignaient d'elle. _

_« Me laisse pa »_

« Jess « Cette dernière ouvra délicatement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentît des mains la secouait. Elle ouvra les yeux petit à petit le temps d'apercevoir nettement. Elle se montra surprise en voyant Léo commençant à se souvenir de tous ce qu'elle avait occulté étant petite.

« Jess « Léo disait à cette dernière qui restait à la fixer de ses yeux bleus sans rien montrait. Elle restait paralysée ce que Léo remarqua alors ce dernier décida de se baisser pour la porter.

« Il faut s'en aller avant que tout s'effondre « Il déclara la forçant à mettre ses bras autour de son cou ce qu'elle fît. Léo sortît de l'appartement, il descendît à toute vitesse les escaliers avant de sortir de l'immeuble pour s'éloigner et rejoindre tous les habitants qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Stefan était en train de courir lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement en voyant Léo portait Jess. Les deux étaient en train de regarder l'immeuble brûlaient sous le choc ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer à leur tour. Léo tourna sa tête et allait parler à Jess, mais cette dernière descendît subitement de lui.

« Je dois y allé « Elle disait avant de s'en aller dans le sens opposé de Stefan et Léo.

« Où tu vas ? » Léo cria confus avant de suivre Jess. Il allait la prendre par le bras, mais Jess se retourna, elle mît brutalement ses deux mains sur le torse de Léo avant de le repousser violement surprenant Léo et Stefan. Ce dernier restant à l'arrière inconnu de la vue de Léo et Jess. Léo la regarda les yeux grands ouverts ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de le repousser aussi violement, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave.

« Je me souviens de tout « Jess disait subitement troublant Léo qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle, elle se souvenait.

« Dégagez d'ici Damon et toi « Jess continua surprenant Léo et Stefan que Jess connaisse le nom de Damon. Jess s'en alla ensuite laissant Léo qui restait à regarder en face de lui Jess ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il courra subitement rattrapant encore une fois Jess par le bras, mais cette dernière enleva brutalement son bras repoussant encore Léo qui continua à essayer de lui attraper le bras jusqu'à que Jess se tourne entièrement vers lui pour le repousser d'elle. Les deux restèrent à se fixer avant que Jess se rapproche pour le repousser encore une fois le forçant à faire plusieurs pas en arrière perturbant Léo qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était censé comprendre. Il était censé comprendre quelque chose, mais malheureusement il ne savait pas quoi.

« Je ne me souviens de rien « Léo cria subitement comprenant que Jess semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Jess ouvra les yeux en grand

« Alors si tu m'en veux dit moi au moins pourquoi ? » Léo cria à une Jess qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne dît rien, à la place elle se contenta de se retourner pour s'en aller sous les yeux confus de Léo qui ne comprenait rien. Ce dernier tourna sa tête sur le côté pouvant voir le regard de tous les gens de l'immeuble qui se demandaient ce qui venait de se passer. Il tourna ensuite son corps avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant Stefan derrière lui. Les deux restèrent à se fixer

« Léo «

« Stefan « Lexie et Damon dirent en même temps en arrivant chacun près de leur ami. Léo tourna sa tête sur le côté pour regarder Damon ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jess avait dit son prénom d'une manière supposant qu'elle le connaissait.

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? » Damon demanda ne pouvant s'imaginer toutes les interrogations de Léo et Stefan à cet instant.<p>

« C'est simplement un malentendu « Matthew disait au téléphone agacé ce que sa femme pouvait voir. Elle restait assise les jambes croisés à admirer son mari être dépassé par les événements. Il raccrocha subitement avant de soupirer

« Mes investisseurs me lâchent, ils considèrent les morts comme l'approche d'une guerre civile et l'action de ces putains de Loup Garou n'a rien arrangé « Margaret esquissa un sourire

« Tu leur as demandé d'agir pour cacher tes corps et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait « Elle disait sachant que les Loup Garou allaient profiter des explosions pour couvrir les morts que Megan avaient causé, pour se couvrir et pouvoir mettre la faute sur des attentats.

« Ils veulent se débarrasser des vampires, je ne l'avais pas prévu « Le gouverneur avoua ayant fait un pacte avec les Loup Garou. Ce dernier soupira agacé.

« Ces putains d'être surnaturel sont incontrôlables « Il continua ne pouvant que faire rire sa femme qui adorait voir quand son mari n'avait pas le contrôle des choses. Il aimait tellement tout contrôlé que cela en était devenu maladif avec le temps et son plus grand malheur à lui et les autres comme lui étaient de croire qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir contrôler le monde surnaturel. Il haïssait et enviait tellement ce monde qu'il avait cru pouvoir le contrôler alors qu'il ne contrôlait rien du tout, ils le contrôlaient comme toujours. Ce monde était pour des gens encore plus puissant que lui et voir qu'il y avait puissant que lui le rendait fou.

Matthew fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendît les rires de sa femme se demandant à quoi elle jouait.

« Ce ne sont pas ces êtres surnaturels le problème « Margaret disait décidé à dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Megan avait décidé de prendre son indépendance et il était temps à son tour de partir.

« Regarde autour de toi, tu profites du conflit entre les Guerrera et les Labonnair pour tuer des vampires en plus d'innocent « Elle disait écœuré de voir jusqu'où était prêt à aller Matthew pour prouver sa supériorité. Tout était une question de supériorité, il cachait son infériorité en se prenant pour ce qu'il n'était pas. C'était dure à admettre, mais les humains n'étaient que de simples grains de sables pour des êtres comme les sorcières qui n'avaient pas hésité à sacrifier Eric Benson et ses amis, ou encore pour des vampires qui étaient capables d'exterminer tout un quartier de sorcière ou mieux encore des Loup Garou qui étaient prêt à exterminer tous les quartiers pour ne laisser que des Loup Garou dominé. Comment un simple humain comme Matthew pouvait rivaliser contre des êtres comme eux. Des êtres sans âmes. Quoi qu'elle doutait que lui aussi ait une âme en y réfléchissant.

« Megan a tué les sorcières je te rappelle, sans sorcière je ne suis « Il s'arrêta ayant besoin de récupérer son souffle, un souffle qu'il était en train de perdre.

« Qu'un humain « Margaret se mît à dire sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait réussi à dominer ce monde à la Nouvelle Orléans grâce à Megan, grâce au corps de Megan, grâce à son chantage sur elle, mais ce temps-là était révolu.

« C'est ce que tu es Matthew que tu le veuilles ou non tu n'es qu'un simple humain se prenant pour Dieu « Margaret se mît à dire en rigolant se rendant compte de jour en jour, de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde l'existence pitoyable de son mari. Il était pathétique omnibulé par le pouvoir alors qu'il n'en avait pas. Elle était restée avec lui parce qu'elle pensait n'être rien sans lui, mais honnêtement c'était lui donné trop d'importance, elle lui avait donné beaucoup trop d'importance tout comme Megan lui avait donné en le laissant lui faire du chantage, mais elle allait faire comme Megan qui s'était rendu de qui elle était, elle allait à son tour s'arracher à lui.

« On est bête Megan et moi d'avoir cru en toi, et je réalise enfin ce que tu m'a fait subir toutes ces années à cause de ta peur d'être dominé par ce monde surnaturel « Elle se mît à dire réalisant quel homme elle avait en face d'elle. Matthew resta à la fixer perdant son visage colérique envers Megan pour adopter un visage plus calme accentué par un rire.

« Epargne moi tes sentiments de femme éplorée je commence à avoir l'habitude « Il disait ayant l'habitude de tout ça. Elle allait encore lui dire qu'elle en pouvait plus, mais comme toujours elle allait restée parce que sans lui elle n'était rien, elle n'était pas en sécurité tout comme Megan ne pouvait être en sécurité sans lui. C'était ce qu'elle savait qu'il allait dire.

« Tu fais pitié Margaret, tous ce que j'attendais de toi c'était d'avoir des enfants, mais fallait me dire si tu comptais parler et avoir un esprit « Il disait à une Margaret qui savait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une simple mère porteuse pour lui alors que Megan. Megan c'était autre chose.

« Que tu le veuille ou non, Megan s'est rendu compte qu'elle était libre et je fais de même, je prends Morgan et Joseph avec moi et je te quitte « Elle déclara tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle allait ouvrir, mais Matthew s'approcha subitement avant de poser sa main sur la porte empêchant sa femme d'ouvrir la porte.

« Il en est hors de question « Il disait ne pouvant qu'être énervé en entendant ce genre de connerie. Margaret sursauta avant de se retourner corps plaqué contre la porte pour regarder son mari qui elle savait était en colère, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre le sien à une allure terrifiante.

« Tu peux partir si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu prennes mes fils « Il disait visage près de celui de Margaret qui secoua la tête. Elle gémît subitement de douleur en sentant la poigne de Matthew dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas sacrifié ma vie avec Megan pour que tu me retires ce que j'ai de plus précieux » Il cria subitement en rapprochant le visage de sa femme près de la sienne. Ses fils c'était tous ce qu'il avait voulu, avoir des enfants, avoir des fils et il était hors de question qu'on le lui les retire. Il la poussa subitement sur le côté la faisant tomber par terre.

« Pars, mais sans eux « Margaret rigola

« J'ai demandé à Roger d'emmener les enfants, ils ne sont déjà plus là « Margaret disait attirant les grands yeux de son mari. Ce dernier allait s'approcher, mais il entendît subitement une gâchette derrière lui. Il s'arrêta avant de tourner son corps pour voir sa fille.

« Tu la lâche « Élisabeth cria tout en s'approchant de sa mère pour l'aider à se lever. Matthew rigola encore une fois

« Depuis quand avez-vous une personnalité, je devrais être fière de vous j'imagine « Matthew disait en admirant les deux femmes qui reculèrent. Élisabeth resta à admirer son père

« Tu n'oseras « Matthew sursauta en entendant un coup de feu en l'air. Il ferma les yeux avant de les ré ouvrir, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il courra subitement dans le couloir pour ensuite descendre les escaliers à toute allure suivant Élisabeth et Margaret qui coururent à toute allure. Élisabeth ouvra la porte avant de descendre les escaliers pour monter dans la voiture suivît de sa mère. Elle essaya de démarrer la voiture effrayé en voyant son père arrivait

« Vous ne me prendrez pas mes fils « Matthew hurla avant de briser la vitre de la voiture avec son coude pour prendre sa femme par les cheveux, Cette dernière cria tout comme Élisabeth qui essayait de conduire. Matthew fît sortir Margaret par la vitre qui tomba subitement par terre ne pouvant que gémir à cause des écorchures créer par les morceaux de vitre.

« Ce sont mes fils « Il hurla avant de donner des coups de pied à Margaret qui hurla de toutes ses forces tout en pleurant. Matthew allait continuer à lui porter des coups, mais il entendît subitement un pistolet et arrêta. Il leva les mains

« Je ne rigole pas Papa, je te jure que si tu poses encore une fois la main sur elle, je te tue une balle droit dans les yeux « Élisabeth cria en tenant l'arme de ses deux mains. Il resta à la fixer avant de rigoler

« Tu devras me tirer dessus chéri, parce qu'il est hors de question je dis bien hors de question que vous me preniez mes fils alors si tu pars avec ta mère maintenant, je vous pourchasserais à en mourir et je te tuerais ta mère et toi crois-moi j'en suis capable, j'en sui » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Élisabeth lui tira une balle dans le cœur avant de tirer une seconde fois. Elle tira encore une fois pouvant voir les yeux grands ouverts de son père qui tomba par terre. Elle fît tombé l'arme sous le choque

« Oh mon dieu » Elle hurla tandis que sa mère regardait le corps de son mari. Elle se releva avec difficulté

« Il n'est pas mort il faut s'en aller « Margaret disait réveillant sa fille qui prît la voiture sous le choque

« Je l'ai t »

« Non, crois-moi si ton père pouvait mourir comme ça se saurait « Margaret disait en regardant derrière attirant la confusion de sa fille qui ne pouvait pas voir à ce moment les balles ressortir du corps de Matthew. Ce dernier toussa avant de se relever attirant les grands yeux de sa fille qui pouvait le voir au loin se relever.

« Il a une bague de protection » Margaret disait seulement ayant un frisson dans le dos ne s'imaginant pas ce qu'il était capable de faire.

« On doit récupérer les garçons auprès de Misha et s'en allait « Margaret disait ressentant cette boule au ventre qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir depuis toute ces années.

* * *

><p>Misha préparait les petits tout en se pressant ne comprenant pas pourquoi Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'il fasse sortir les enfants de la ville.<p>

« Oncle Misha, qu'est ce qui se passe « Le plus grand Joseph disait confus à un Misha qui s'arrêta subitement avant de se retourner pour voir les deux petits qui le regardaient effrayés ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la ville et notamment ici.

* * *

><p><strong>A l'hôpital :<strong>

« Monsieur vous allez bien « L'infirmière disait en regardant William qui était allongé sur le dos. Ce dernier restait à la fixer n'entendant rien à part un bourdonnement. Il regarda ensuite les alentours pour voir beaucoup de fumée, de débris et des patients qu'on était en train de déplacer à un étage. William se releva à l'aide de l'infirmière perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demanda

« Des explosions ont retenti créant des dommages dans notre centrale électrique alors on déplace tout le monde à un autre niveau dans lequel il y a de l'électricité « Elle disait en emmenant William. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne suis pas un patient » William s'arrêta ensuite pour se retourner. Il courra subitement laissant l'infirmière

« Hey » Elle hurla ne comprenant pas pourquoi William courrait à contre sens. Ce dernier ouvra la porte d'Amanda avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand lorsqu'il vît un lit vide. Il se retourna

« Excusez-moi où est la patiente de la chambre 103 « Il demanda à l'infirmière qui montra du doigt au bout du couloir

« Son grand-frère est venu la chercher « Elle répondit troublant William.

« Elle n'a pas de grand frère « Il se mît à dire avant de courir à toute allure de l'autre côté du couloir. Il tourna sur le côté tombant sur le couloir perpendiculaire, il vît Amanda assommé dans les bras d'un homme de dos duquel il ne pouvait voir que son crâne rasé.

« Hey toi « William hurla à l'homme. Ce dernier s'arrêta net tenant le corps d'Amanda dans ses bras qui avait la tête penché en arrière inconsciente. L'homme se retourna pour regarder William

« Lâche là « William disait faisant sourire l'homme au crâne rasé qui ferma subitement les yeux pour les ré ouvrir laissant apparaître des yeux jaunes verts.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux jouer au champion petit « Le Loup Garou disait à William qui savait que s'en était un. Il ne connaissait pas tout le monde surnaturel, mais selon la physiologie, et les yeux flippants qu'il pouvait voir à cette distance, il n'y avait pas de doute. William hocha la tête

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener « William se mît à dire se sentant stupide de sortir des phrases à la con, le genre de phrase qu'il aimait entendre dans les répliques de films ridicules. Le Loup Garou hocha la tête, il posa le corps d'Amanda avant de s'avancer.

Il courra en direction de William qui arracha subitement l'extincteur de son emplacement avant d'asperger le Loup garou avec. William contourna le Loup Garou qui était en train de crier. Il arrêta pour ensuite frapper le Loup Garou avec l'assommant violemment. Il lâcha l'extincteur avant de courir à toute vitesse en direction d'Amanda. Il porta cette dernière et ouvra une porte pour tomber sur les escaliers de secours qu'il emprunta à toute allure pouvant entendre le Loup Garou à ce moment.

Le Loup Garou sauta pour arriver à l'étage de William qui l'esquiva en franchissant une autre porte le menant au parking de l'hôpital. Il marcha dans le parking souterrain se demandant pourquoi il avait pris un endroit aussi solitaire. William cassa la vitre d'une voiture pour ouvrir la porte. Il fît monter Amanda sur le côté passager avant de monter du côté conducteur. Il se baissa instinctivement pour arracher les fils du moteur afin de les faire marcher. Il devait remercier à ce moment les quelques années qu'il avait vécu dans le Bronx et les conneries qu'il avait pu faire plus jeune. La voiture commença à démarrer et William commença à conduire. Il allait accélérer en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il sentît subitement quelque chose sur la voiture. Il accéléra avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant le Loup Garou sur son capot avant. Ce dernier sortît un immense sourire avant de frapper brutalement la vitre de William qui se brisa. Ce dernier baissa une partie de son corps. Il sortît du parking et fît tourner le volant à fond pour déstabiliser le Loup Garou qui se retrouva propulsé au loin. Il allait se relever et courir pour rattraper William, mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus là.

Amanda ouvrait délicatement les yeux confus en voyant William à côté d'elle.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi ce qui ressemblait à un Loup Garou a essayé de te kidnapper « William demanda n'ayant aucune idée d'où il devait aller. Amanda ouvra les yeux en grand d'autant plus en grand en entendant William

« Si tu as une cachette secrète c'est le moment d'y aller parce que là je pense qu'avec leur flair super puissant il nous trouverons facilement « Amanda gémît de douleur ressentant encore les blessures causées par son père.

« Je n'ai aucune cachette secrète malheureusement « Amanda disait à un William qui secoua la tête

« Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à toi ? » William demanda attirant un secouement de tête de la part d'Amanda.

« Je ne sais pas « Elle disait ne pouvant se permettre de lui dire de peur de le mettre en danger.

« Arrête de te fou »

« Je ne sais pas « Amanda hurla en regardant William qui restait à la fixer à travers le miroir. Il resta à la fixer ne la croyant pas du tout, mais il ne préféra pas chercher à comprendre.

« Il faut que tu te casses de cette ville si des Loup Garou sont après toi «

« Et maintenant ils sont après toi aussi » Amanda disait à un William qui frappa subitement le volant.

« Fais chier putain « Il disait avant de tourner subitement le volant troublant Amanda

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda à un William.

« Tu as confiance aux vampires ? « William demanda à une Amanda qui haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment, mais de ce qu'elle avait vu ils étaient plus sympathiques que les Loup Garou qui essayaient de la tuer.

« Ben on a intérêt à croire en eux « Il continua ne voyant qu'un endroit où ils pourraient tout deux être en sécurité. Il accéléra ne pouvant que croire aux mots d'Eric qui lui parlait souvent de l'abattoir comme un endroit sûr. Il allait croire en son frère pour sa survie et faire confiance à cet abattoir.

* * *

><p>Marcel marchait les mains dans ses poches, mais s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du quartier choqué par le nombre de blessés, d'ambulances, d'immeuble en flamme. C'était chaotique se disait-il en tournant sur lui-même pour regarder la ville avant de froncer les sourcils pouvant voir aussi les flammes du quartier des sorcières êtres éteints. Il restait confus avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand comprenant que le gouverneur avait essayé de sûrement couvrir les traces de Megan, les traces de sa tuerie. Oui une tuerie se disait Marcel se perdant dans ses pensées.<p>

« Monsieur restez pas là on travaille « Un ambulancier cria à Marcel qui baissa sa tête pour regarder l'ambulancier.

Marcel recula pour ensuite traverser la ruelle sombre emmenant au côté nord du quartier en direction de l'appartement de Jess. Il était en train d'avancer au bout de la ruelle apercevant la sortie, mais très vite la sortie se retrouva protégée par deux personnes. Marcel s'arrêta avant de faire un pas en arrière pour se retourner, mais là encore il se retrouva bloqué par deux Loup Garou.

« Marcel Gérard est de retour « Un des Loup Garou derrière Marcel déclara forçant ce dernier à se retourner n'aimant se sentir piégé comme une proie face à ses chasseurs.

« Vous ne m'avez pas manqué « Il disait n'ayant jamais apprécié les Guerrera ce que ces derniers savaient. Ils rigolèrent

« Le temps de la coalition avec les Labonnair est fini tout comme le temps des vampires à la Nouvelle Orléans » Le Loup Garou aux cheveux blonds disait. Il se mît en face de Marcel qui ne bougea pas ne voulant pas laisser Dimitri l'intimidé. Dimitri essuya légèrement l'épaule de Marcel sur laquelle il y avait de la poussière.

« Laissons place aux Loup Garou » Il disait avant de donner un coup de tête à Marcel qui tomba violement se mettant à genou. Marcel leva la tête montrant son visage de vampire, il allait attaquer Dimitri, mais les deux Loup Garou de derrière le prirent lui bloquant ses mains. Ils le paralysèrent laissant Dimitri s'approchait de Marcel pour lui donner un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Marcel pencha son corps en avant avant de cracher du sang ne pouvant que cracher du sang face à la poigne que le Guerrera avait mis. Il allait tomber, mais les Loup Garou le retinrent.

« Et tu vois Marcel, tu es le cœur de ses foutus vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans, pas Megan, toi » Dimitri continua avant de donner un second coup de poing.

« Ils ne peuvent que se diviser une fois qu'on aura coupé la tête « Il continua et allait donner un coup de poing à Marcel, mais ce dernier se servît des deux Loup Garou derrière lui pour prendre appuie. Il leva ses deux jambes avant de donner un coup de pied à Dimitri. Ce dernier tomba par terre tandis que Marcel recula pour plaquer le corps des deux Loup Garou contre le mur le libérant. Le quatrième Loup Garou attaqua Marcel, mais ce dernier le repoussa de lui avant de disparaître de la ruelle préférant fuir que d'essayer de se battre avec quatre Loup Garou. Marcel se retrouva de l'autre bout du quartier dans une boutique. Il se posa contre le mur avant de retomber sur les fesses ne pouvant que gémir. Il gémît un long moment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule qui lui fait horriblement mal. La poigne des deux Loup Garou était plus forte qu'il ne pensait. Il se releva avec difficulté pour attraper un morceau de verre qu'il prît afin de déterminer les dégâts. Il regarda sa blessure ne pouvant que gémir à cause de la douleur qui était en train de s'emparer de lui.

« Où est Marcel ? » Jess se mît à dire en arrivant avec les vampires manquants ce qui troubla la plupart du monde qui savait que Marcel était parti les chercher.

« Il est venu vous chercher il n'est pas venu » Diego demanda à une Jess qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, tout le monde est sain et sauf par miracle, mais on n'a pas vu Marcel « Jess déclara troublant cette fois-ci Megan qui se mît devant Jess.

« Quelque chose ne va pas « Megan se mît à dire

« A qui la faute « Thierry se mît à dire tout en tournant en rond depuis tout à l'heure n'arrivant pas à rester sur place sachant que leur quartier était attaqué par les putains de Guerrera. Megan allait parler, mais ils entendirent tous la porte s'ouvrir. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Marcel.

« Mauvaises nouvelles » Marcel se mît à dire

« Les Guerreras sont partout, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose sinon on est foutu « Marcel avoua rassurant tout le monde de sa présence.

« Tu es tombé sur eux ? » Megan demanda. Marcel hocha la tête

« J'ai pu les éviter » Il déclara en regardant tout le monde qui semblait tendu en même temps l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Jess demanda faisant sourire Thierry qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne fais rien tant qu'elle est là, c'est de sa faute si on est dans cette merde « Thierry se mît à dire sans regarder Megan qui savait qu'il parlait d'elle. Megan se contenta de sourire

« Je t'en prie Thierry, va t'en de chez moi « Megan disait lui rappelant qu'il était sous son toit, même s'il ne la considérait pas comme l'une des leur, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait les privilèges d'être relié à Megan. Ce dernier resta à fixer Megan un long moment avant de regarder Marcel. Thierry montra Megan du doigt qui se sentait à ce moment observé.

« Elle a tué les sorcières, toutes les sorcières qui je vous rappelle fréquentait ses lieux, c'était nos amis «

« Qui ont tué des innocents comme Eric Benson « Megan disait en montant le ton. Elle regarda tout le monde

« Le gouverneur a utilisé Eric Benson et ses amis pour avoir les votes de son côté. Les sorcières ont ensorcelé les gamins en échange de nous forcer à fermer l'abattoir pour ne pas qu'on autorise le mélange entre race « Megan continua essayant de justifier son acte par une rationalité qu'elle devait avouer n'avait pas eu hier soir trop omnibulé par sa colère, la colère ressenti toutes ses années envers ce monde surnaturel. La colère de voir jusqu'où les sorcières étaient prêtes à faire pour ne pas accepter la différence. C'était ce rejet de la différence qui avait condamné à la fois son père et sa mère, cette différence qui avait condamné sa famille et ce rejet qu'elle détestait.

« Des raisons purement politique « Thierry cria à son tour.

« et à ce que je sache la politique n'est pas notre problème « Il continua sous les yeux d'un Marcel qui à ce moment n'entendait pas grand-chose à part des bourdonnements. Il restait à tenir debout ne se sentant pas bien, il commençait à voir flou.

« Tu as encore pris une décision sans nous avertir ENCORE « Thierry continua à une Megan qui rigola

« C'est trop facile, beaucoup trop facile de me mettre tout sur le dos « Megan se mît à dire ressentant encore la sensation de ne pas être accepté. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Elle allait continuer, malis Marcel parla.

« Arrêtez ce n'est pas le moment » Marcel se mît à dire à des vampires qui n'étaient pas d'accord notamment Thierry qui se sentît obliger de parler au nom de tous.

« Si c'est le moment Marcel « Thierry se mît à dire attirant la confusion de Marcel, Megan et Jess qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait comprendre ce qu'essayait d'insinuer Thierry. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait savoir la suite.

« Il ne peut y avoir deux dirigeants Marcel et il serait temps que tu le comprennes « Thierry continua parlant au nom de tous attirant les grands yeux de Marcel, Megan et Jess qui comprirent que les vampires avaient comploté dans leur dos ou au moins s'était concerté pour oser parler devant Megan et Marcel. Megan se mît à sourire ne préférant rien dire parce qu'elle sentait la colère montait en elle, la colère d'entendre ses ingrats qui étaient bien content lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre exactement ? » Marcel demanda ayant besoin d'entendre clairement ce que ses amis essayaient de dire.

« Qu'il est temps que tu choisisses ton camp sinon on s'en va « Thierry continua.

« Thierry « Jess se mît à dire réalisant que tous ses amis étaient en train de se diviser.

« C'est sûrement ce que les Loup Garou veulent, qu'on se divise, mais « Jess allait parler, mais Marcel parla à sa place refusant de choisir entre deux choses faisant partie intégrante de sa vie.

« Je n'abandonne jamais et ne trahi jamais les miens vous devriez le savoir « Marcel se mît à dire froidement à ses vampires qui savaient qu'il était hors de question qu'il entende ce genre de choses prenant la défense de Megan. Il se refusait à penser à ce genre de choses. Megan resta à fixer Marcel étonné avant d'entendre plus d'étonnement en entendant Thierry.

« Elle n'a jamais été des nôtres « Il déclara attirant les grands yeux de Marcel qui ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais il se retrouva désemparé comprenant ce que Megan devait ressentir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie appartenir à quelque chose et lui qui pensait qu'on l'acceptait, avait tout faux.

Megan avait quant à elle aussi ouvert les yeux en grand ressentant cette fois-ci le poignard des vampires, d'abord les sorcières, maintenant les vampires, c'était donc vrai elle ne serait-elle nulle part même en se cachant derrière tous ces corps, tous cet édifice au final c'était toujours la même chose. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle leva la tête en direction de Marcel dès qu'elle entendît la voix de Marcel.

« Alors tu ne feras plus partie des nôtre « Marcel se mît à dire surprenant tout le monde y compris Jess.

« Hey c'est n'importe quoi » Jess se mît à dire en se mettant entre Marcel et Thierry.

« Dite pas n'importe quoi c'est ridicule on peut s'arranger « Jess disait n'aimant pas voir autant d'hostilité chez ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Marcel secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Megan est des nôtre que vous le vouliez ou non « Marcel hurla subitement en pointant tous les vampires du doigt.

« Elle a fait de moi ce que je suis comme j'ai fait de vous ce que vous êtes « Il hurla

« Et si vous ne comprenez pas ça alors vous n'avez plus à rien faire ici, personne n'est irremplaçable je vous rappelle « Il continua surprenant tout le monde. Thierry rigola se montrant blessé et déçu ce que Jess pouvait voir tandis que Megan restait à fixer Marcel étonné par ses mots. Elle aurait dû être touchée, mais au contraire elle ne l'était pas. Il laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait que de la gratitude entre eux et rien d'autres.

« Bien alors on s'en va « Thierry disait n'ayant pas besoin de faire comprendre à Marcel que tout le monde suivait, il pouvait voir dans leur yeux qu'ils étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps. Thierry baissa son regard en direction de Jess.

« Jess à toi de choisir « Il déclara à cette dernière qui restait à l'admirer ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle détourna son regard en direction de Marcel avant de regarder Thierry qui n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre qu'elle suivrait Marcel. Il lâcha un petit rire avant de partir

« Thierry « Jess hurla après lui, mais ce dernier s'en alla avec les autres laissant Jess, Megan et Marcel seuls dans l'abattoir. Marcel ferma les yeux agacé

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » Jess se mît à dire ne comprenant rien à la réaction de Marcel. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je te rappelle que des Loup Garou sont dehors et toi tu les chasses d'ici qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi « Elle continua attirant les grands yeux de Marcel qui avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient tous pas en sécurité dehors. Il y eut un silence qui se brisa par l'arrivé de William et Amanda.

« Jess, on a besoin d'aide « William se mît à dire en aidant Amanda à marcher. Jess s'approcha confuse tout comme Marcel et Megan.

« Des Loup Garou nous ont attaqué, j'ai pu les semer et venir ici » William avoua troublant Megan et Marcel ainsi que Jess.

« Pourquoi des Loup Garou vous attaquerait ? » Megan demanda au loin attirant le regard de William. Ce dernier détourna son regard en direction d'Amanda qui restait à ne rien dire.

« Je ne sais pas « Amanda continua surprenant William qui pouvait voir qu'elle mentait. Elle était tenace dans son mensonge visiblement. Amanda remarqua le visage sceptique des vampires qui lui firent comprendre qu'ils ne comptaient pas les aider sans en savoir plus.

« Ils pensent sûrement que j'ai la bague qu'Eric avait » Amanda avoua sentant le regard de William qui se demandait de quelle bague était-elle en train de parler.

« Quelle bague ? » Jess demanda lisant à ce moment dans les pensées d'Eric.

« La bague que mon ascendant Bastien Hammer avait volé au lepreux « Amanda continua parlant de l'homme qui avait omnibulé toutes les pensées de son ascendant, tellement de pensées qu'il en était devenu fou.

« Eric l'a retrouvé je ne sais pas comment et quelque chose d'étrange c'est passé « Amanda continua en regardant Megan sous les yeux de tout le monde qui regardèrent Megan. Cette dernière hocha la tête se doutant qu'Amanda devait savoir qu'Eric était venu la voir.

« Il a vu le futur « Megan continua. Amanda hocha la tête avant d'entendre le rire de William

« Le futur ? C'est impossible « William se mît à dire sûre de lui ce que tout le monde voyait. Jess hocha la tête

« Il est en perpétuel changement c'est une donnée impossible à déterminer, c'est « Jess s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Megan et Amanda.

« Il voyait des choses c'est ce qui l'a rendu fou, il voyait la fin du monde surnaturel « Amanda continua en regardant les vampires en face d'elle. Marcel fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je croyais que c'était les sorcières qui l'avaient rendu fou « Marcel se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde qui n'avait pas pensé à ça. Amanda secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« C'était bien le sort des sorcières qui l'a poussé à agir comme il a fait, mais il voyait les choses bien avant « Amanda avoua montrant à travers ses yeux qu'elle y croyait.

« Et tu le croyais ? » Jess demanda à une Amanda qui hocha la tête.

« Sinon pourquoi les Loup Garou voudraient la bague ? « Amanda demanda n'ayant jamais douté en Eric. Jamais elle ne douterait de lui. Elle était sûre que ce qui lui était arrivé était des préliminaires à des choses qui allaient dépasser le monde surnaturel lui-même. Megan hocha la tête

« Ils veulent le pouvoir de la bague « Megan continua n'en disant pas plus comprenant que c'était bien vrai. Eric voyait le futur alors tous ce qu'il lui avait dit était donc vrai.

« Où est la bague ? » Megan demanda. Amanda secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne sais pas, Eric la portait au doigt avant de mourir « Elle disait.

« On s'en fout de cette bague, il faut que vous vous débarrasser de ces Loup Garou avant qu'il la tue, qu'il me tue, et qu'ils vous tuent « William disait ne croyant pas vraiment à la théorie du futur. Tous ce qui lui importait était que son frère était innocent, qu'il avait été manipulé par des sorcières.

« Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'eux aurait été avec l'aide d'une sorcière, mais comme Megan s'est chargé de les exterminer c'est compliqué « Jess se mît à dire en souriant attirant les grands yeux d'Amanda et William

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » William demanda, mais il n'entendît aucune réponse alors Marcel parla.

« Les sorcières ont ensorcelé ton frère « Marcel continua à Amanda et William qui le savaient déjà, mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient qu'écarquiller les yeux en grand en entendant la suite.

« Sous les ordres du gouverneur, tout ça était une question purement politique « Marcel continua n'en disant pas plus, mais il dû en dire plus lorsqu'il vît qu'Amanda et William attendaient plus. Ils devaient comprendre pourquoi Eric était mort ? Marcel hésita à le dire alors Jess se décida sachant que les deux méritaient de savoir que leur Eric n'avait jamais été un mauvais garçon, n'avait jamais été un meurtrier. Ils étaient des meurtriers, les vampires, les sorcières, les Loup Garou, le gouverneur, mais en aucun cas Eric Benson en avait été un, en aucun cas et ils avaient besoin de savoir ça.

« Le gouverneur voulait faire reculer les lois contre la ségrégation alors pour ça il a mis en avant ton frère et ses amis les accusant d'acte horribles accusant ainsi toute la population noire américaine « Jess avoua installant un silence parmi tout le monde. Un silence notamment de la part d'Amanda et William qui étaient restés les yeux grands ouverts à les fixer.

« Je suis désolée « Jess se mît à dire

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Amanda se mît à dire brutalement surprenant Megan, Marcel, Jess et William qui pouvaient entendre de la colère dans sa voix. Cette dernière s'éloigna de William sentant son cœur battre à dix mille à l'heure ce que les vampires en face d'eux pouvaient entendre.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que derrière tout ça se cache une histoire politique « Amanda continua avant de rire ne pouvant pas croire qu'Eric était mort à cause d'une histoire politique.

« Je ne peux pas le croire « Elle disait en posant une main sur son ventre ne pouvant pas croire qu'Eric soit mort pour ça, soit mort à cause de convictions purement politique. Elle se mît à pleurer relâchant les larmes qu'elle avait contenu jusque-là surprenant tout le monde qui ne pouvait rien dire à ce moment. Megan restait à fixer Amanda pouvant entendre le cœur de son bébé à cet instant battre encore plus fort.

« Je vais faire quoi sans lui, je suis toute seule « Amanda se mît à dire ne réalisant pas qu'elle parlait à voix haute. Megan restait à écouter le cœur de l'enfant pensant étrangement à sa mère. Sa mère aussi c'était retrouvé seule, enceinte d'elle. Combien de fois avait-elle vu sa mère en larme et c'était tous ce qu'elle avait retenu d'elle. Une mère en larme n'arrivant pas à gérer sa fille avec des capacités à la fois de vampire, et de sorcière. Sa fille rejeté par la société, que ce soit le surnaturel ou les humains.

Megan se réveilla subitement de ses pensées réalisant qu'encore une fois elle reliait toute cette histoire à celle de ses parents.

« Vois-tu une autre raison pour laquelle on s'en prendrait à Eric « Megan se mît à dire ayant l'impression en entendant Amanda que cette dernière pensait qu'Eric était mort pour une cause autre que celle que Jess venait de dire. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux femmes, un silence que Marcel se décida de briser sachant qu'Amanda semblait ne pas tout leur dire.

« Amanda si tu espères qu'on t'aide, il fa » Marcel s'arrêta subitement n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase ce qui perturba tout le monde.

Ils le regardèrent confus remarquant enfin qu'il ne semblait pas bien.

« Je ne « Marcel vacilla du côté de Megan qui le rattrapa avant de se mettre à genou tout en tenant le corps de Marcel qui était tombé de suite.

« Marcel » Jess allait s'approcher, mais Megan tendît sa main lui disant de s'éloigner. Elle regarda le cou de Marcel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Megan resta les yeux grands ouverts avant de regarder les trois personnes en face d'elle qui ne semblait avoir jamais vu ça.

« Il s'est fait griffé par un Loup Garou « Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en grand sous le choc.

« Ce qui signifie qu'il est en train de mourir « Megan continua en regardant Marcel qui était les yeux fermés dans ses bras. Elle toucha son visage pouvant sentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Il doit bien y avoir une cure ? » Jess se mît à dire à une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non »

« Tu vas me dire qu'un Loup Garou ne peut pas le soigner « Jess demanda à une Megan qui restait les yeux dans le vide sous le choque

« Non » Megan continua avant de porter subitement le corps de Marcel

« Hey tu »

« Il lui faut de l'eau pour éviter qu'il se déshydrate, ça ralentira le processus « Megan cria à une Jess qui se précipita subitement en direction du bar sous les yeux d'Amanda et William qui commençaient à se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas venu au bon endroit pour espérer être protégé si visiblement même eux n'arrivaient pas à se protéger des Loup Garou.

* * *

><p>« Excusez-moi vous n'auriez pas vu cet homme « Stefan demanda en plein milieu du couloir à une infirmière qui était occupé depuis l'effondrement. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas<p>

« Non désolé « Elle déclara avant de s'en aller laissant Stefan et Lexie qui commencèrent à se faire du souci à propos de William.

« Où est-il ? » Stefan demanda se montrant réellement inquiet pour le jeune homme ce que Lexie remarqua.

« Ce gamin a dû trouver une cachette, il est du genre à se sortir de toutes les situations « Elle disait

« Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin d'ici « Stefan continua avant d'avancer en direction de la sortie suivît de Lexie. Il traversa le parking avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture espérant le trouver au centre-ville. Il allait monter dans sa voiture, mais Lexie parla

« Tu ne me dis pas ? » Lexie demanda à un Stefan qui leva subitement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu sembles si contrarié, je sais que tu apprécies William, mais je doute que ça soit lui qui semble te mettre en colère «

« Je ne suis pas en colère « Le vampire déclara en face d'une Lexie qui ne croyait pas du tout à ce mensonge ce qu'elle lui montra par son haussement de sourcils.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça « Il disait agacé qu'elle ait toujours raison sur tout. Stefan resta à la fixer hésitant à lui avouer de peur qu'elle lui dise je t'avais prévenu comme à son habitude. Non là il était de mauvaise foi car elle ne lui disait jamais ça, même lorsqu'elle aurait dû.

« Tu as toujours des contacts « Stefan demanda à une Lexie qui rigola

« Bien sûre, je suis la vampire la plus sociale qui existe « Elle disait en souriant alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de sourire vu les circonstances chaotiques autour d'eux, mais il y avait bien longtemps que les deux ne s'attardaient plus sur ça. Stefan ne lui rendît pas son sourire ne voulant pas vraiment sourire à cet instant car il avait peur que ce que Lexie avait prédit sur Damon soit vrai, quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement et Stefan commençait à se demander si cela n'avait pas un lien avec Jess et Léo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lexie demanda. Stefan hocha la tête

« Tu peux me trouver où Damon était dans la fin des années 1800 « Stefan demanda

« Après qu'il a été transformé j'imagine après 1864 ? » lexie demanda ayant besoin de précision. Stefan hocha la tête

« Avant qu'il rencontre Léo « Stefan continua. Il resta à réfléchir

« Me demande pas pourquoi ok « Il se mît à dire avant de s'asseoir sur le côté conducteur forçant Lexie à ne pas en demander plus.

Il avait pu voir dans les yeux de Jess que cette dernière semblait connaître Damon alors que Damon ne semblait pas montrer un signe. Il semblait ne pas la connaitre dans son attitude.

* * *

><p>« Ca va te calmer « Megan disait en posant un torchon sur le front de Marcel sous les yeux de Jess qui était à côté d'elle légèrement effrayé en voyant toute la sueur sur le corps de Marcel. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir et surtout comprendre que là la situation était grave. Marcel posa subitement la main sur Jess instinctivement avant de gémir surprenant cette dernière qui leva la tête en direction de Marcel inquiète. Ce dernier serra légèrement sa main avant de se tourner vers Megan pour tousser. Marcel cracha subitement du sang sur le drap à côté de Megan avant de lever la tête en sa direction. Les deux se fixèrent avant que Marcel se rallonge<p>

« C'est pas de ta faute « Marcel disait pouvant voir la culpabilité de Megan sur son visage.

« Je vais trouver un moyen « Megan continua. Marcel secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Personne ne guérit d'une blessure de Loup Garou et tu le sais » Il disait ayant survécu jusque-là auprès des Loup Garou grâce aux Labonnair. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été là pour eux, mais maintenant les Labonnair ne pouvaient plus permettre de les défendre en l'honneur de leur meute. Megan ne dît rien sachant qu'il avait raison, mais elle se refusait d'y croire. Marcel ferma les yeux petit à petit se plongeant dans le sommeil attirant la peur de Jess qui allait le réveiller pour ne pas qu'il ferme les yeux, mais Megan posa sa main sur le poignet de Jess

« Il faut le laisser dormir « Megan disait surprenant Jess. Megan se releva subitement

« Il y a un truc qui va pas « Megan se mît à dire pensant à voix haute ce que Jess pouvait voir.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Jess demanda ayant besoin de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Megan. Elle était tellement mystérieuse, mais là elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas la Pleine Lune » Megan disait en regardant Jess qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand

« Mais je pensais que certains Loup Garou n'avait pas besoin de la pleine Lune comme les Labonnair pour infliger ce genre de blessure « Elle disait à une Megan qui hocha la tête

« Les Labonnairs sont une exception en raison de leur origine, mais les Guerrera non, ils n'ont pas la capacité de se transformer hors pleine Lune. Ils peuvent contrôler certes grâce à une meute, mais pour atteindre les vampires, il leur faut la Pleine Lune « Megan disait surprenant Jess qui n'en connaissait pas autant sur les autres êtres surnaturels. Pourtant elle en avait étudié des choses sur les êtres surnaturels, mais face à Megan elle avait l'impression que tous ce qu'elle avait appris auprès de son père n'étaient rien. Lui qui cherchait constamment la connaissance de peur d'être submergé par ce monde inconnu n'avait pas découvert le quart de ce monde se disait Jess à ce moment.

« Alors comment ils ont pu atteindre Marcel « Jess demanda devant avouer qu'heureusement qu'il y avait Megan pour réfléchir pour elle. Cette dernière restait à fixer Jess avant de revoir subitement le visage de Loric.

_« Je lui ai vendu des bagues de nuits et il m'a vendu une marchandise qu'il espérait que je lui rende, une jolie marchandise « Loric avait dit ce qui résonna dans la tête de Megan subitement._ Cette dernière se réveilla de ses pensées pour regarder Jess qui comprît que Megan avait peut-être une idée.

« Tu restes avec lui « Megan continua et allait s'en aller, mais Jess utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour se mettre en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Elle demanda sachant que Megan avait sûrement une idée pour le sauver.

« Peu importe ce que sait, je viens avec toi » Elle continua. Megan passa à côté de Jess

« Non toi tu restes avec Marcel et préviens tes amis de l'état de Marcel » Megan se mît à dire faisant halluciné Jess.

« On doit faire équipe « Elle cria, mais Meg an était déjà en bas des escaliers. Elle passa à côté d'Amanda et William qui attendaient.

« Vous vous restez ici le temps que je trouve une solution pour me débarrasser des Guerrera « Megan continua avant de mettre son manteau. Elle ouvra la porte de l'abattoir avant de s'en aller. Jess courra à l'extérieur de l'abattoir.

« Dit moi au moins où tu vas ? » Elle cria. Megan se contenta de disparaître sans rien dire énervant Jess qui ne put contrôler son juron. Elle s'en alla pour rejoindre Marcel ignorant William et Amanda qui comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas venus au bon moment.

« On devrait partir « Amanda disait. William secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« On a nulle part où aller, alors att »Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendît son prénom.

« William « Il tourna instinctivement sa tête avant de sourire en voyant Stefan et Lexie côte à côte.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais je me suis inquiétée pour toi » Lexie disait en souriant à un William qui s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer. Cette dernière se montra au premier abord surprise avant de refermer son étreinte.

« Je ne suis pas une sentimentale, mais tu es mon exception « Elle disait faisant sourire Stefan et William qui savait que c'était tout faux. Ce dernier s'approcha ensuite de Stefan pour l'enlacer

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais je suis content de vous voir « Il disait avant de reculer en admirant les deux.

« On vous a cherché à l'hôpital ? « Stefan se mît à dire confus qu'ils soient venus ici.

« On a été attaqué par des Loup Garou qui visiblement pense qu'Amanda possède une bague qu'Eric aurait eu » William disait en regardant Amanda ne cachant pas sa perplexité vis-à-vis de cette histoire.

« Quel genre de bague ? » Lexie demanda.

« Une bague qui lui aurait permis de voir « Le jeune homme s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il allait dire, mais il le dît

« Le futur « Il disait attirant un secouement de tête de Stefan et Lexie qui allaient parler en même temps, mais William parla.

« C'est impossible, je sais, mais une part de moi trouve ça cohérent sinon pourquoi des Loup Garou nous attaqueraient « Il disait aux deux vampires ignorant Amanda qui les regardait se doutant parfaitement que William savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, il avait ce regard perplexe qu'avait Eric à chaque fois qu'il pouvait percevoir le mensonge.

« On est venu dans l'espoir que les vampires nous aident, mais Marcel s'est fait attaquer par un Loup Garou, il est mourant. Jess est avec lui » William continua. Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand avant de lever la tête en direction du balcon. Il allait monter, mais William lui prît le bras.

« Elle semble à cran tu devrais attendre « William avoua forçant Stefan se remettre à sa place. Ce dernier restait à admirer le balcon avant de baisser la tête pour regarder William.

« On devrait vous faire sortir de la ville pour votre sécurité « Lexie se mît à dire attirant le sourire de William.

« A quoi bon ? Un des Loup Garou a vu mon visage, et je pense qu'il va très vite faire le rapprochement entre Eric et moi. Il est capable de nous pourchasser même loin de cette ville « Il répliqua ayant peur que le Loup Garou s'en prenne à lui à cause de son lien avec Eric.

« Alors ton plan est de rester là ? » Lexie demanda en regardant les alentours n'ayant pas l'impression d'être en sécurité en voyant la place vide. Il n'y avait personne ici, c'était triste. William, Stefan et Amanda tournèrent leur tête à leur tour pour regarder la place vide voyant à ce moment la même chose que Lexie, une place vide sans personne pour les aider.

« Megan va trouver une solution « Amanda se mît à dire sure d'elle surprenant tout le monde. Elle avait confiance en Eric et si ce dernier lui avait dit de faire confiance à Megan alors elle lui ferait confiance.

« On doit lui faire confiance « La jeune adolescente se contenta de dire mettant un terme à toutes les interrogations de tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Megan était en train de toquer à la porte d'hôtel de Loric attendant que ce dernier réponde, mais il ne répondait pas.<p>

« Loric c'est Megan » Elle disait sachant qu'il était là. Il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs après tout. Elle allait retoquer, mais elle entendît la voix de Loric à travers la porte.

« Entre « Il disait seulement surprenant Megan qui avait l'habitude d'un Loric qui lui ouvre la porte se montrant comme le gentleman qu'il aimait bien être. Elle appuya sur la poignet avant d'ouvrir se montrant étonné lorsqu'elle vît la chambre sombre de Loric dans laquelle aucune lumière était allumée.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur ne pouvant rien voir avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vît Loric allongeait sur son canapé avec un morceau de glace qu'il avait posé contre son front pour apaiser ses horribles migraines, des migraines causés par la plupart des habitants qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser, et d'avoir peur. Toutes les pensées en même temps le foudroyaient un peu trop brutalement. Même avec toutes l'expérience qu'il avait, lorsque le commun des mortels pensaient en même temps avec des émotions tels que la peur amplifiant leur pensée, Loric ne pouvait contrôler les migraines. Megan s'arrêta se montrant étonné de le voir comme ça, voir un homme aussi actif que Loric aussi inactif sur son canapé rendait la scène légèrement comique et pathétique.

« Qui aurait cru que Loric Amon savait apprécier les bienfaits d'un canapé « Megan disait à un Loric qui se contenta de lever la main pas prêt à entendre ses réflexions. Megan regarda ensuite les alentours confus.

« Tu n'allumes jamais la lumière « Elle disait à un Loric qui secoua la tête tout en souriant.

« Pourquoi un aveugle allumerait la lumière ? » Loric demanda sachant que Megan avait oublié comme la plupart des gens semblaient oublier qu'il n'était capable de voir qu'à travers les yeux des autres. Les ténèbres, il n'avait la chance que de voir ça depuis qu'il en était sorti.

« Dit moi pourquoi as-tu vendu des bag » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Loric tendît sa main tout en secouant la tête.

« Tais-toi s'il te plaît, ça n'en deviens qu'encore plus douloureux « Il avoua surprenant Megan qui ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant qu'il avait véritablement mal à la tête. Ce n'était pas une migraine de rien du tout, c'était un bombardement, des bombardements qui se produisaient dans sa tête.

« Ça fait mal ? » Elle demanda. Loric sourît trouvant que la question sous estimait l'ampleur de la douleur.

« Ça ne peut faire que mal « Il disait seulement n'ayant pas envie de devoir tout raconter. Megan s'approcha légèrement de lui avant de s'asseoir à côté de son. Elle posa subitement sa main sur celle de Loric qui était posé sur son ventre avant de poser sa main sur sa tête.

« Lis dans mes pensées alors « Elle disait. Le spectre sourît face à la naïveté du vampire.

« Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées «

« Justement « Megan continua surprenant Loric. Ce dernier la regarda n'ayant pas pensé à ça, mais elle avait raison s'il pouvait se concentrer sur le silence pesant du cerveau de Megan, cela le permettrait peut-être d'éteindre tout ce bruit dans sa tête. Il releva le haut de son corps n'hésitant pas une seule seconde. Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Megan qui restait à admirer son reflet à travers les lunettes de soleil de Loric. Elle resta à le fixer pouvant voir un léger soulagement sur son visage. Oui soulagé il était. Ce silence, ce silence qu'il ne supportait pas ne pas pouvoir interpréter lui faisait du bien.

« Alors main »

« Chut « Loric répliqua interrompant encore une fois Megan qui referma la bouche légèrement agacé parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Elle devait penser à Marcel avant tout, et au fait que le temps était compté. Il fallait que Loric l'aide.

« Marcel s'est fait mordre par un Guerrera « Megan disait à un Loric qui fît retombé instinctivement son corps tout en soupirant attirant le sourire de Megan qui pouvait voir qu'elle semblait avoir interrompu son moment de paix et de solitude.

« Pourquoi tu as vendu des bagues de nuit à Matt…. au gouverneur « Elle se mît à dire ayant eu le réflexe d'appeler le gouverneur par son prénom. Loric restait allongé avant de parler.

« Pour qu'il les refile au Guerrera « Loric disait avant de regarder Megan qui était au-dessus assis au bord du canapé.

« Tu sais combien coute ne serait- ce qu'une bague de nuit ? « Loric disait tout en souriant

« Tu devrais lire ma brochure « Il disait à une Megan qui avait encore dû mal avec l'idée que des gens comme Loric arrivait à créer et faire fructifier un marché comme le surnaturel et ce qui la faisait flipper encore plus c'était de voir que ce marché marchait très bien avec des hommes comme Matthew comme clients.

« Le prix que les Guerrera ne peuvent pas se permettre de mettre alors ils sont passés par Matthew qui a mis pour eux le prix en échange les Guerrera sont aux services du gouverneur. Un échange de bon procédé « Il disait à une Megan qui restait à réfléchir trouvant cela parfaitement logique lorsque Loric le disait.

« Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé « Loric continua avant de relever le haut de son corps surprenant Megan qui leva la tête pour regarder le visage de Loric qui ne devait pas se rendre compte de la proximité dont il faisait preuve envers elle.

« Les Guerrera en ont eu marre de la supériorité dont fait preuves les Labonnairs, ils ont voulu avoir autant de puissance qu'eux et pour ça autant de contrôle notamment grâce aux bagues de nuits qui leur permettent d'agir en tant que Loup Garou quand ils veulent pas uniquement lors de la Pleine Lune «

« Ils veulent la Nouvelle Orléans, en se débarrassant de vous puis des Labonnairs lorsque l'occasion se présentera à eux « Loric disait pouvant prédire les futures actions des Guerrera.

« Et tu leur as donné l'opportunité en éliminant les sorcières » Megan restait à fixer Loric n'ayant pas pensé à tous ses problèmes sous-jacent au sein de la Nouvelle Orléans.

« Comment je peux soigner Marcel ? «

« Tu ne peux pas » Loric disait avant de se relever du canapé pour se diriger vers le mini bar. Il se prît une bouteille d'eau avant de boire sous les yeux de Megan qui restait à fixer le dos de Loric.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sauver Marcel, rien n'est impossible toi et moi le savons « Megan disait à un Loric qui arrêta de boire pour se retourner vers elle.

« Aucun, en tout cas aucun que je ne connaisse « Il avoua troublant Megan. Cette dernière restait à le fixer.

« Loric j'ai besoin de ton aide «

« Ai-je refusé de t'aider jusque-là, je trouve d'ailleurs que j'ai été très généreux avec toi alors n'insinue pas le contraire « Loric se mît à dire froidement n'aimant pas se répéter. En effet, Megan avait pu remarquer que la patience de ce dernier était souvent limitée. Il n'aimait simplement pas tourner autour du pot.

« Comment je peux me débarrasser de ces enfoirés de Guerrera ? » Elle se mît à demander devant aussi penser à se débarrasser de ces Loup Garou qui pouvaient attaquer l'abattoir à tout moment.

« Il suffit d'inverser le sort des bagues, mais pour ça il te faut une sorcière et aux dernières nouvelles tu les as toute tué « Il disait seulement avant de soupirer

« Dire que j'ai la parfaite formule qui vous aiderez à vous débarrasser des Guerrera pour de bon, mais aucune sorcière pour la réciter « Loric disait à une Megan qui avait l'impression qu'il se jouait d'elle, qu'il savait quelque chose. Elle resta à le fixer avant d'ouvrir les yeux comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle.

« Comment ? » Megan demanda à un Loric qui haussa les épaules comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je suis doué pour faire des connexions « Il se contenta de dire avant de lever les mains

« Je ne dirais rien puis je ne prendrais pas le risque d'énerver Angel « Loric continua à une Megan qui restait à le fixer ne comprenant pas ce qu'Angel faisait dans l'histoire. Elle restait à admirer Loric.

« Qu'à avoir Angel dans tout ça ? »

« Il avait besoin d'une personne ayant assez de pouvoir pour acheter ton corps auprès du gouverneur « Loric avoua attirant les grands yeux de Megan qui ne pensait pas qu'Angel et Loric étaient de mèches.

« Vu que j'ai l'argent « Il continua. Megan restait silencieuse se montrant intérieurement contrarié qu'Angel se mêle de ses histoires alors qu'elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait rien à faire avec lui, mais comme à son habitude Monsieur faisait des cachoteries dans son dos.

« Je ne sais pas quel est ton destin « Loric se mît à dire surprenant Megan qui leva la tête pour le regarder. Loric restait à fixer en face de lui le vide tout en jouant avec le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau.

« Et de toi à moi je ne comprends strictement rien à ces histoires de lien, et j'ai bien peur que personne ne sache vraiment les choses, mais « Il s'arrêta un moment repensant aux pensées du gouverneur.

« Si tu veux te débarrasser des Guerreras, j'ai bien peur que tu doives te résigner à utiliser tes pouvoirs « Loric disait à une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne peux pas « Elle disait troublant Loric qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas.

Megan restait à jouer avec sa bague autour du doigt.

Cette bague représentait le sceau que Train avait posé sur elle. Son sceau était la bague. Un sceau permettant d'immuniser celui de localisation d'Esther.

Le sceau d'Esther était marqué en elle, un sceau qu'Esther avait activé en reliant sa magie à celle de Megan. C'était à cause de ça qu'avant de venir à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle avait été obligé de fuir, de changer de corps encore et encore pour faire en sorte qu'Esther ne la retrouve pas, mais malheureusement sans succès. Elle avait eu beau diminuait le sceau de localisation en échangeant de corps, Esther finissait constamment par la retrouver parce qu'elle avait lié son sang au sien

C'est pourquoi elle s'était souvenue du nom Heartnet que Friedrich lui avait donné. Elle s'était réfugié chez le seule Heartnet de l'époque, Train et ce dernier avait réussi ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible. Il avait réussi à sceller le sceau d'Esther grâce à cette bague, grâce à cette bague elle avait pu vivre dans ce corps de Megan pendant des siècles sans devoir changer de corps, sans qu'Esther la retrouve. Une bague qui lui permettait d'éteindre une partie de son sang, en l'occurrence son sang de sorcière pour éteindre le lien qu'Esther avait créé entre elles.

Train lui avait laissé le choix entre éteindre sa partie sorcière et sa partie vampire, mais Megan avait décidé d'éteindre sa partie sorcière En éteignant sa partie sorcière, Train avait brisé le lien de Megan avait Esther, avait brisé son sort de localisation, mais pour cela il avait dû éteindre une partie d'elle.

Enfin, elle pouvait ne pas enlever cette bague sinon sa protection allait se briser et Esther la retrouvera.

« Je n'en ai marre de dicter ma vie à propos d'un destin dont personne n'en connait réellement l'issu, je ne vais pas payer les conséquences des actes de mes ascendants, j'en ai fini » Megan avoua à un Loric qui esquissa un sourire.

« Quelle jolie pensée « Loric se mît à dire ne pouvant que sourire face à la naïveté de Megan.

« Mais on ne fait que payer les conséquences de la vie qu'on menait nos pères, nos mères, nos ascendants c'est ainsi que va la vie pour les humains, et nous « Loric disait avant de faire un signe avec sa main

« On est relié par un fil rouge qu'il impossible de couper « Il disait ne pouvant voir Megan qui était en train de secouer la tête de gauche à droite refusant de croire à ça, de croire à ça.

« Et ce n'est pas juste « Megan se mît à dire en face d'un Loric qui comprenait que la Megan Green qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais existé. Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses qui aurait cru il y a peine des heures de ça qu'il découvrirait que l'une des femmes la plus influente de cette ville était la fille de Lester Ileriane et Luciana Stone. Loric ne dît rien, mais il n'eut pas besoin de parler car Megan se leva

« Je vais trouver une autre solution pour tuer les Guerrera, je ne quitterai pas cette ville, et si tu ne peux pas m'aider pour sauver Marcel alors je trouverais un moyen « Elle finit par dire réalisant qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop confiée à Loric. Ce dernier entendît la porte claquait.

« Ça saurait si la vie était juste « Loric disait avant de boire son eau n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il y avait encore des gens comme Megan qui se posaient des questions aussi naïves.

* * *

><p>« C'est impossible « Angel disait en restant assis sur le banc de l'église à regarder Arthur debout face à lui les bras croisés ayant besoin de plus que c'est impossible de la part d'Angel qui n'arrêtait pas de répondre que c'était impossible.<p>

« Arrête de dire ça, il est possible de voir le futur, c'est la même chose que les prophéties ou «

« Oui « Angel interrompît calmement voyant que le père O'connell semblait paniqué pour un rien.

« Une prophétie peut en cacher une autre, mais tout peux se révéler n'être qu'une hypothèse comme le futur est une hypothèse « Angel continua

« Alors calme toi parce qu'Eric Benson était simplement malade « Angel termina

« La bague que tu me montres, ressemble simplement à une bague de protection « Angel disait en pointant Arthur ne croyant pas du tout ce dernier qui pouvait le voir.

« Bien, mais peux-tu vérifier au moins que les corps des alchimistes sont toujours là où tu les as caché « Arthur demanda sachant qu'Angel était le seul à savoir où ils étaient.

« Vérifie qu'ils sont là s'il te plaît « Arthur continua. Angel se leva prêt à faire l'effort de vérifier que tous les corps étaient bien là où ils les avaient mis.

« Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais dispos « Le gardiane n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il entendît la porte de l'église s'ouvrir. Il se retourna pour voir Megan qui s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de l'église en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? « Megan demanda ne pouvant qu'attirer un sourire de la part du gardiane.

« Content de te revoir aussi « Il disait à une Megan qui ne semblait pas du tout contente de le voir surtout maintenant. Elle restait à l'admirer avant de regarder Arthur attendant une explication.

« C'est à propos d'Eric que je l'ai convoqué « Arthur disait attirant le regard d'Angel qui se retourna pour se mettre de profil à Megan et Arthur.

« Et comme je l'ai dit à Arthur, Eric Benson semblait être quelqu'un de » Angel n'eut pas le temps de finir à cause de Megan.

« Il a prédit ma mort « Megan se mît à dire attirant l'attention d'Angel et Arthur. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle continue

« Il m'a prédit une mort horrible ici » Elle disait en parlant de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« il m'a dit que j'allais libérer le premier sceau de la destruction « Elle continua laissant un silence, un silence qu'Angel n'arrivait pas à briser n'aimant étrangement pas cette histoire avec Eric Benson. Il ne croyait pas en la prédiction du futur, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de prédire le genre de choses que lui pensait pouvait arriver, cela l'effrayait d'autant plus. Angel hocha la tête décidé à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début, dès qu'il avait vu que Megan prenait trop ses aises au sein de la Nouvelle Orléans, qu'elle se faisait remarquer, il aurait dû agir là.

« Tu dois partir d'ici « Angel se mît à dire surprenant Arthur et Megan. Angel resta à fixer en face de lui ignorant les deux regards sur son côté.

« J'ai un nouveau corps pour toi, sans aucune identité » Angel continua. Il allait parler, mais Megan parla

« Tu avais tout prévu bien avant visiblement « Megan se mît à dire pensant aux mots de Loric qui résonnait dans sa tête. Angel avait vraiment tout prévu, acheter son corps, et là maintenant lui donner un corps qu'il avait déjà trouvé donc rechercher. Il était évident que son plan était élaboré depuis le début, un plan allant à l'encontre de ce que Megan voulait.

« Tu attires trop l'attention sur toi. Esther fera vite le rapprochement et comprendra très vite qui tu es. Je ne pense pas qu'Eric Benson voyait le futur, mais il a raison sur un point en restant ici, tu risques de te faire tuer et par la même occasion fournir du pouvoir aux alchimistes et c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons « Il disait parlant froidement.

« Tu as pris trop de risques ici en restant aussi longtemps ici » IL continua faisant rire Megan qui resta à rire hallucinant

« Non « Megan se mît à dire ne surprenant pas Angel qui savait qu'elle allait dire non. Megan secoua la tête tout en haussant les épaules.

« Non « Elle répéta

« Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit, j'ai fait tous ce qu'on m'a demandé. J'ai fait ce que Friedrich m'a demandé, je suis parti voir les Heartnet si j'avais jamais besoin d'aide et c'est ce que j'ai fait lorsqu'Esther a essayé de m'atteindre, et j'ai appris à vivre ici caché et »

« Le problème est que tu n'es plus caché » Angel continua

« Tu as laissé les choses dégénérer en créant autant de connexions, en laissant le gouverneur avoir du contrôle sur toi, en le laissant faire du chantage qui sait s'il n'a pas dévoilé qui tu es à quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il avait vendu ton corps à Esther, tu y as pensé ? » Angel demanda attirant les grands yeux de Megan. Elle avait laissé les gens avoir du pouvoir sur elle, elle avait laissé ses émotions avoir du pouvoir sur elle en tuant les sorcières, elle ne contrôlait rien, mais si elle pensait le contraire, lui savait qu'elle ne contrôlait rien.

« Il n'a pas hésité à vendre ton corps contre des billets à quoi pensais-tu « Angel continua attirant les grands yeux d'Arthur qui pensait qu'Angel serait plus compréhensif.

« Je ne suis pas ta protégée » Megan se mît à dire refusant d'entendre les mots d'Angel qui sonnait comme vrai une fois sorti de sa bouche.

« Garde ce genre de discours pour Nicklaus « Elle disait ne pouvant que faire sourire Angel qui savait que la communication ne passait plus entre eux depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était le gardiane personnel de Nicklaus. Comment pouvait-il pactiser avec l'homme qui avait tué sa propre famille y compris la sienne. Angel resta à sourire

« Tu sais pourquoi Nicklaus n'a pas la moindre idée qu'il est constitué d'un lien dangereux pour l'humanité, tu sais pourquoi Friedrich t'en a parlé à toi et pas à lui. Pourquoi NicKlaus n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça ? « Angel demanda sachant que Megan ne comprenait pas pourquoi devait-elle être la seule à devoir faire des sacrifices alors que des gens comme NickKaus, un hybride comme elle pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans impunité, sans avoir de compte à rendre auprès des autres, sans avoir besoin de se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il n'était même pas au courant que sa mère était en vie. Angel gardait tout pour lui et ça elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Friedrich devait lui faire part à elle du destin tragique qui se cachait derrière les hybrides créant de l'alchimia. Pourquoi elle ?

« Parce qu'il ne fait pas dans le sentimental « Angel se permît de dire réveillant Megan de ses pensées. Cette dernière ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Angel dise ça.

« Il ne connait pas le mot empathie, il ne créait pas de connexions comme toi tu sembles t'en créer ici, et il est tellement en colère contre l'humanité qu'il en refuse de voir le bon côté et un homme qui voit le monde comme celui que voit Nicklaus est incapable de créer de l'alchimia alors qu »

« Angel » Arthur se mît à dire subitement arrêtant le gardiane qu'il trouvait aller trop loin. Il allait trop loin ne connaissant pas tous ce que Megan avait traversé pour trouver un endroit où elle se sentait un minimum acceptait et la Nouvelle Orléans était cet endroit pour elle. Angel s'arrêta de suite réalisant qu'il commençait à être désagréable. Il était rare qu'il soit désagréable0 Une part de lui avait espéré qu'en apprenant la trahison de Matthew, elle comprendrait. Elle comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne pour sa sécurité.

Il espérait qu'elle arrête de remettre la faute sur les autres en particulier sur ses ascendants. Elle aimait bien se demandait pourquoi devait-elle payer les conséquences des actes de ses ascendants ce qu'il agaçait parce qu'en réalité tout le monde payait les conséquences des actes de leur ascendants. Il avait payé les conséquences, Train avait payé les conséquences, Loric aussi. Ils avaient tous été victime, des dommages collatéraux et pourtant aucun d'eux justifiaient leur acte et leur choix uniquement par eux. Oui il haïssait les sorcières, il haïssait encore maintenant alors qu'il n'était plus de ce monde le Lycanthrope qui avait tué ses parents, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui pour les choix qu'il avait fait. Il avait écrit son propre destin, la vie ne l'avait pas rendu glaciale non uniquement lui, il avait été son propre responsable. L'hypocrisie était ce qu'il détestait le plus et il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour reconnaître qu'il était maître de son destin, alors que Megan elle se cachait derrière tout le monde.

Si elle était dans ce corps c'était qu'on l'avait forcé forcément. Non à tout moment elle aurait pu partir d'ici, enlever cette anneau et libérer son alchimia pour faire comprendre qu'elle refusait de se conformer à ce que Friedrich voulait d'elle, mais non elle ne l'avait pas fait pourquoi ? Parce que sinon Esther la retrouvait, Esther s'en servirait pour réveiller les alchimistes, mais encore une fois pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ? Il en avait légèrement marre qu'elle se plaigne, mais quelle ne fasse rien, si elle veut rester, qu'elle reste, mais qu'elle ne se plaigne pas après, qu'elle ne rejette pas ses choix sur Friedrich, Train, ses parents ou encore les sorcières. Si elle voulait vivre en tant qu'hybride qu'elle le fasse, mais qu'elle ne remette par la faute sur les autres encore une fois. Il était temps qu'elle décide une fois pour toute de ce qu'elle voulait. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne que dès qu'Esther la trouvera, il faudra qu'elle assume jusqu'au bout le fait de rester à la Nouvelle Orléans.

« On paye tous les erreurs de nos ancêtres, Train en payé le prix « Angel se mît à dire ne disant pas tout à Megan. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que lui savait sur Train, ce que ce dernier avait subi à cause des choix de Maximilien.

« Nicklaus en paye le prix à sa manière « Angel continua.

Oui Nicklaus était le premier à en payer le prix à travers sa haine envers son père, à travers sa haine envers sa famille. Il avait payé le prix de la haine de Friedrich, une haine générée par ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce monde dirigeait par les alchimistes.

« J'ai payé le prix « Angel continua parlant de la mort de ses parents.

« On en paye tous le prix Megan, mais on ne s'en plaint pas, on bouge et on assume « Angel continua attirant les grands yeux de Megan

« Au lieu de rejeter la faute sur les autres » Il continua

« Si tu veux rester alors reste, mais ne pleure pas ou ne cherche pas refuge auprès de Train, il n'est plus là « Angel avoua sous le regard d'Arthur qui savait qu'Angel avait raison. Angel avait une mentalité qui pouvait paraître dure et froide, mais c'était comme ça qu'il avait appris à penser auprès de Train. Train lui avait montré qu'il était possible de choisir une autre voie que la vengeance, Train avait pardonné. Malheureusement Angel non et c'était en le revoyant qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre la faute sur ce soir-là pour ce qu'il était devenu, mais uniquement sur c'est futur choix. C'est vrai sinon pourquoi Train avait pu pardonner et pas lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait choisi. Il était temps de choisir.

« Par contre si tu veux espérer vivre alors fais ce qu'il faut sans t'en plaindre » Angel continua avant de disparaître ne pouvant que laisser un silence après ce discours glacial.

Megan restait à fixer le vide laissé par Angel sentant tout son corps bouillir de colère refusant de quitter cet endroit. Elle ne quittera pas la Nouvelle Orléans peu importe ce que les gens lui disaient. Elle les avait beaucoup trop écoutés et il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne cette ville.

« Angel essaye de te protéger « Arthur disait attirant un secouement de tête de la part de Megan.

« Il essaye simplement de protéger sa peur de l'autre monde comme tout le monde « Elle disait en parlant du monde des alchimistes. Arthur restait à la fixer et allait répliquer, mais Megan parla.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide » Megan se mît à dire voulant changer de sujet parce que ce sujet était un peu trop sensible pour elle et elle n'était pas prête à chercher à défendre sa vie contre la survie que lui imposait Angel.

« Marcel s'est fait mordre par un Loup Garou« Elle continua faisant comprendre la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères que je fasse ? » il demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'à lui.

« Je ne sais pas, je me disais que Maximilien avait pu écrire des choses sur son livre ou qu'un descendant de prêtre pourrait m'aider « Megan avoua espérant qu'Arthur ait quelque chose. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Les descendants se cachent depuis bien longtemps, et Maximilien n'a rien écrit de visible pour nous « Il disait n'ayant jamais réussi à comprendre le livre de Maximilien. Megan restait à le fixer espérant entendre autre choses de sa part. Arthur restait à regarder le vide en face de lui tout en écoutant Megan.

« Et je sais que Nicklaus ne risque pas de pouvoir nous aider vu que Friedrich a enfermé sa partie Loup Garou « Elle avoua avant de sourire

« Je suis sûre que même ça il ne le sait pas lui « Elle continua fasciné par toutes les choses que le vampire le plus puissant du monde ne savait pas à propos de lui-même. Elle resta à fixer Arthur.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir « Megan continua suppliant du regard Arthur que ce dernier fasse quelque chose. Il était l'expert en ce qui concernait les Heartnet, il était celui qui avait repris cet endroit, qui s'en occupait tandis que tous les prêtres avaient reniés leur identité.

« J'avais l'intention d'aller quelque part, et je crois que cette personne peut t'aider à guérir Marcel « Arthur avoua subitement tout en se dirigeant vers son porte manteau. Il mît sa veste avant de prendre la carte qu'il avait posée sur l'autel troublant Megan.

« Tu conduis, je te guide « Il continua troublant Megan.

* * *

><p>Jess était en train de dormir sur le fauteuil près du lit à Marcel lorsqu'elle entendît d'un coup la voix du vampire. Elle ouvra les yeux pour regarder Marcel qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.<p>

_« Fais-moi partir d'ici «_ Marcel murmura à une Jess qui ne comprenait pas. Elle allait répondre pensant que Marcel s'adressait à elle, mais très vite elle comprît qu'il était comme dans un état second.

_« Tu veux partir d'ici pourquoi ça ? » Megan demanda en regardant le petit garçon qui était assis sur son lit à l'orphelinat. Marcel restait à fixer le sol avant de parler disant à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas. _

_« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à rester ? » Il demanda ayant marre de voir ses amis partir petit à petit de cet orphelinat. Pourquoi était-il le seul être renié par son père, pourquoi était-il le seul être à ne pas avoir des parents normaux, pourquoi était-il le seul enfant dans cet orphelinat qui n'avait aucune porte de sortie contrairement aux autres. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ? » Il continua avant de se lever pour regarder à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il pouvait voir encore des parents venir chercher un orphelin pour l'accueillir dans leur famille. Megan s'approcha du petit garçon avant de poser ses deux bras autour cou du petit garçon. Ce dernier prît les mains de Megan qui atterrissait sur son torse._

_« Emmène-moi avec toi « Il se mît à dire surprenant Megan. _

_«Je ne peux pas « Elle disait pouvant entendre le cœur du petit garçon se brisait à l'entente de cette phrase. _

_« Je risque de te mettre en danger et qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec une buveuse de sang comme moi « Megan répondit à un Marcel qui se retourna pour regarder la femme en face de lui. _

_« On pourrait être une famille à nous deux « marcel disait attirant un sourire de la part de Megan. Cette dernière recula _

_« Dit pas n'importe quoi Marcel, l'orphelinat est la seule maison que tu peux te permettre d'avoir « Megan disait en reculant attirant les grands yeux de Marcel qui se releva subitement du lit troublant Jess._

« Emmène-moi avec toi » Marcel hurla en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais Jess se mît en face de lui.

« Marcel « Elle allait le retenir, mais Marcel bouscula Jess d'une main la projetant en direction du balcon. Cette dernière traversa le rideau avant de tomber au sol sous les yeux de Stefan, Lexie, William et Amanda. Stefan se dirigea vers Jess pour l'aider, mais cette dernière refusa son aide.

« Ne pars pas, attends-moi « Marcel hurla tout en descendant les escaliers attirant un sursaut de William et Amanda. Il allait avancer, mais Jess se mît encore en face de lui

« Marcel tu rêves « Jess disait essayant de le retenir, mais ce dernier la poussa

« Megan « Il hurla avant de s'arrêter subitement au loin en face de la porte pouvant voir Megan partir. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand surprenant tout le monde qui pouvait les yeux de Marcel se brisait à ce moment.

« Megan » Marcel répéta avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant la porte de l'abattoir s'ouvrir. Stefan, Lexie, Jess, William et Amanda ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en voyant la plupart des vampires. Thierry s'approcha subitement de Marcel

« Megan va revenir, elle est partie te soigner « Thierry disait à un Marcel qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

«Non, elle va me quitter et je vais me retrouver seul ici » Marcel se mît à dire avant de tomber à genou réalisant que Megan aussi allait le laisser dans cet orphelinat. Non, il ne pouvait pas revivre un abandon, non. Il ne voulait plus être cet orphelin sans aucune famille, cet orphelin seul.

« Non, elle va revenir « Thierry continua tout en s'accroupissant pour regarder Marcel qui leva subitement la tête.

« Et si elle ne revenait pas « Marcel continua larmes aux yeux surprenant tout le monde qui ne pensait pas que Marcel avait autant peur de finir seul. Thierry resta à le fixer sans rien dire ne sachant pas quoi dire ou comment réagir face aux larmes de Marcel, des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir chez lui. Il se retourna délicatement en direction de Diego lui faisant signe de la tête de l'aider à relever Marcel. Ils l'emmenèrent en haut ne voulant pas que les autres vampires voient ça. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir que Marcel était comme chacun d'eux. De voir qu'il aspirait à une famille.

Ils ne dirent tous rien ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de Marcel tout comme Jess qui soupira n'aimant pas la sensation qui s'emparait d'elle.

« Son état empire » Jess se contenta de dire se doutant que si Marcel était au stade des hallucinations c'était critique. Elle s'en alla ensuite sous les yeux de tout le monde. Lexie posa sa main sur le bras de Stefan surprenant ce dernier. Il tourna sa tête pour faire face à Lexie. Cette dernière se contenta de lui conseiller par un signe de tête de rejoindre Jess à l'extérieur ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire. Il s'éloigna de tout le monde. Il sortît de l'abattoir et s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'il vît cette dernière assise par terre les bras sur ses genoux.

« On ne peut pas guérir d'une morsure de Loup garou, je sais ça » Jess se mît à dire connaissant assez de choses sur le monde surnaturel notamment grâce à son père. Stefan s'assît à côté de Jess

« Et je savais aussi que les vampires n'existaient pas, j'en étais persuadé et regarde maintenant « Stefan se mît à dire attirant un sourire de Jess qui avait souri instinctivement. Elle hocha la tête sachant que c'était vrai.

« Je n'ai pas « Jess s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment dire les choses.

« Je le connais depuis que je suis petite « Jess avoua avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder en face d'elle. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur ses deux genoux ressentant subitement le froid qu'elle avait souvent ressenti plus jeune, un froid que seul Marcel avait réussi à faire disparaître. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Stefan qui n'eut pas besoin d'en comprendre plus en voyant la larme coulait de l'œil droit de Jess.

« J'ai été blessé et Marcel a été là, toujours « Elle continua ne contrôlant pas ses larmes. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Jess avant d'éloigner la larme qui s'apprêtait à couler. Il restait à fixer Jess ne pouvant cacher sa confusion vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait dit à Léo.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il avait besoin de savoir alors il se lança.

« Qui t'a fait du mal ? » Il demanda ayant l'art de reconnaitre une personne blessée. Jess ouvra les yeux confus d'autant plus en entendant Stefan.

« Est-ce que Damon t'a fait du mal ? » Stefan demanda troublant Jess qu'il connaisse le nom de Damon. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de relever sa tête éloignant la main de Stefan de son visage.

« C'est mon frère et je t'ai entendu lorsque tu parlais avec Léo, tu semblais te souvenir de quelques choses « Stefan continua à une Jess qui se montra d'autant plus étonné en entendant le lien de parenté entre Damon et Stefan.

« C'est Damon le frère auprès de qui tu recherches la rédemption, c'est une blague « Jess se mît à dire en rigolant tout en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage ayant entendu parler du frère de Stefan lors de leur dîner. Stefan hocha la tête pouvant voir une Jess qui se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Elle restait à fixer Stefan qui montrait dans ses yeux son affection pour son frère.

« J'avais le même regard que toi lorsque j'étais petite« Jess se mît à dire ne pouvant que rire face à l'ironie de la situation d'autant plus en se souvenant de ce soir-là.

« Quelqu'un connait une Lexie ici ? » Un vampire disait subitement attirant l'attention de Lexie, William et Amanda. Lexie leva la main sous les yeux de tous les vampires. Ces derniers se demandaient tous depuis tout à l'heure qui était ces personnes et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là. Lexie leva la main

« Un ami à toi je crois « Le vampire disait surprenant tout le monde.

« Tu prends des appels de tes amis ici » William disait faisant sourire Lexie qui hocha la tête

« Il faut bien qu'ils aient un numéro où m'appeler « Elle disait ayant prévenu son contact qu'il pouvait la contacter ici. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone avant de répondre au téléphone sous les yeux de tous les vampires qui se regardèrent confus ne connaissant pas les trois personnes avec eux.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » Un vampire demanda en regardant William et Amanda qui haussèrent les épaules se sentant intrus ici.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose « Lexie disait à son ami à qui elle avait demandé de faire des recherches.

« Ton Damon Salvatore là, il en a fait de la route « L'ami de Lexie disait faisant sourire cette dernière.

« Mais bon à la période à laquelle tu m'as demandé, il était à la Nouvelle Orléans » Lexie tourna subitement sa tête confuse tout en regardant à travers la porte sachant que Stefan était à l'extérieur à côté de Jess.

«Il est facile à repérer vu tous les soirées de vampires qu'il fréquente, et étrangement à partir de son passage à la Nouvelle Orléans, plus personne ne la revue pendant plusieurs années« Il disait avant de regarder ses notes.

« Ce qui peux s'expliquer facilement « il disait en mangeant attirant le soupir de Lexie qui espérait qu'il en dise plus ce qu'il fît.

« Par la présence de Franck Vega, aucun vampire ne se risquait à aller à la Nouvelle Orléans en tout cas ceux étranger à Megan Green parce qu'ils savaient ce à quoi ils en couraient avec ce scientifique fou » Il continua à une Lexie qui n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre le nom VEGA, pourtant tout le monde avait entendu parlait de Franck Vega.

Jess serra sa mâchoire tout en fronçant les sourcils n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle arrivait à se souvenir de tout alors que pendant longtemps elle avait tout occulté.

« Mon père n'arrivait pas à cautionner qu'un monde surnaturel puisse dominer sa science « Jess se mît à dire se perdant dans les yeux de Stefan qui avait l'impression de voir la vie de Jess défilait à travers ses pupilles.

« Il avait besoin de tout expliquer par la science, il avait besoin de trouver une explication rationnel aux vampirismes, à la magie « Jess rigola trouvant insensé en y pensant. Son père était un de ces hommes fous refusant d'admettre que l'humanité allait au-delà que l'Homme avec un grand H, refusant de croire que l'Homme avec un grand H comprenait tellement de créatures dépassant la raison.

« C'est pourquoi il faisait des expériences « Jess s'arrêta retrouvant sa concentration sur les yeux de Stefan qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Pour comprendre, pour combattre, pour je ne sais plus quelles raisons « Elle avoua

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi certaines personnes essayent de comprendre ou expliquer quelque chose d'incompréhensible « Jess révéla avant de soupirer.

« Au point qu'il a transformé son propre fils lui injectant du sang de vampire pour ensuite le tuer avant de le garder captif pendant des années lui infligeant ses expériences plus folles les unes des autres, encore et encore et encore « Jess continua. Stefan se montra perturbé avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand arrivant à faire le lien entre Léo et Jess.

« Léo est ton frère « Stefan continua à une Jess qui ne dît rien ne le considérant pas tant que tel depuis des années. Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire

« Visiblement, il ne s'en souvient pas et ça me va « Jess disait n'ayant pas besoin de Léo dans sa vie. Elle avait construit sa vie ici, elle avait ses amis et sa famille ici.

« Ma famille est ici « Elle continua ne voyant pas Stefan qui ne comprenait pas le rapport avec son frère.

« Quel est le rapport avec Damon ? » Stefan demanda

« Il était là » Jess disait se souvenant de Damon dans ses souvenirs.

« Il a débarqué à la Nouvelle Orléans et mon père l'a capturé pour lui faire subir les mêmes expériences que Léo » Jess posa sa main sur son cœur sentant ses flammes lui brûlaient.

« Les routes se sont dégagées, on pourra partir d'ici » Damon disait en refermant sa valise avant de se tourner vers Léo qui était en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre les bras croisés l'autre côté de la ville, le quartier des vampires. Damon resta à le fixer confus d'autant plus confus lorsque Léo parla.

« Lorsque tu m'as abordé dans ce bar » Léo se mît à dire en tournant sa tête sur le côté ne voyant pas Damon qui était troublé en admirant le profil confus de Léo. Ce dernier se retourna les bras croisés.

« Je venais d'ouvrir mon business « Léo avoua se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec Damon. Une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie lorsqu'il y repensait. Il avait toujours pensé vivre l'éternité seul et sa rencontre avec Damon avait tout changé, mais quelque chose commençait à le déranger en repensant à leur première rencontre.

« Alors comment tu m'as trouvé ? « Léo continua troublé par la femme qui avait supposé connaître Damon.

« Le bouche à oreille pourquoi cette question » Damon demanda à un Léo qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite se demandant pourquoi cela l'intriguait d'un coup. Il esquissa un sourire

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de penser à notre premier rencontre « Il disait avant de se diriger vers son lit.

« Vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille avant que ça ne dégénère plus « Damon se contenta de dire préférant ignorer la question de Léo, une question beaucoup trop étrange à son gout. Depuis leur retour de l'appartement de Jess, Léo semblait bizarre, et Damon n'aimait pas ça.

« Il faut attendre que les routes se dégagent « Léo disait à un Damon qui restait à admirer son ami pouvant voir que quelque chose le tracassait et il n'aimait pas ça.

« J'aidais mon père dans ces expériences, j'étais son élève ce qu'il s'amusait à dire « Jess avoua mal à l'aise en repensant à cette époque. Stefan restait à l'admirer ne pouvant se permettre de parler à cet instant.

« J'ai mélangé des substances chimiques créant une explosion. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant dégâts, tous ce que je voulais c'était sortir Léo de cette cage « Jess avoua

« Mais mon père est tombé sur le cou inconscient et les flammes se propageant tellement vite sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit » Jess commença à accélérer son débit de paroles se souvenant via des flashs rapides de ce qui s'était passé. Elle cligna des yeux essayant d'en voir plus, mais elle avait encore trop mal pour se forcer à revoir à la scène.

« Jess « Stefan se mît à dire en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle tourna son corps pour admirer Stefan qui posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on en parle plus, je suis « Jess secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant d'interrompre Stefan pour lui faire part de ses blessures.

« J'ai crié pour qu'ils m'aident « Jess déclara subitement n'arrivant pas à tourner du pot. Stefan fronça les sourcils confus par la phrase.

« A m'en arracher les poumons, mais ils sont partis dos à moi. Ils m'ont abandonné tous les deux alors que je voulais les sauver. Il m'a suffi une seconde pour que je les vois m'abandonner comme des lâches « Elle avoua parlant de Damon et Léo. Stefan écarquilla les yeux en grand ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« Alors je m'en fous que Léo ne s'en souvienne pas, il m'a laissé tomber » Elle disait essayant d'enlever ses larmes, mais ces dernières coulèrent tout seule sans qu'elle puisse en contrôler leur descente.

« J'ai réussi à survivre sans lui et je vais très bien « Elle continua avant de se relever ne laissant pas Stefan lui parler. Elle ouvra la porte de l'abattoir avant de rentrer à l'intérieur ayant décidé il y avait bien longtemps de ça qu'ici était sa maison. Stefan restait à fixer en face de lui légèrement déstabilisé ou plutôt déstabilisé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se releva, s'éloigna de l'abattoir pour rejoindre une cabine téléphonique. Il composa le numéro de l'hôtel dans lequel Damon séjournait invitant ce dernier à répondre.

« Allo « Damon disait tout en regardant Léo qui était en train de finir de terminer ses affaires.

« Je dois te parler « Stefan se contenta de dire attirant l'attention de Léo qui avait entendu grâce à son ouï.

* * *

><p>« Tourne à gauche « Arthur disait à une Megan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était en train de rouler en plein milieu de la forêt.<p>

« Où on va exactement ? » Elle demanda en regardant Arthur qui examinait la carte.

« J'ai trouvé cette carte de Train, on est légalement encore sur la propriété appartenant aux Heartnet enfin à moi « Il disait ayant utilisé le nom O'connell administrativement comme tous ses prédécesseurs afin de protéger le nom des Heartnet qui souhaitaient rester cacher de la surface de la terre.

« Et où mène cette carte ? » Elle demanda à un Arthur qui avait lu le journal intime de Train gardé scellé comme toutes les reliques appartenant à cette famille y compris le fameux grimoire indescriptible de Maximilien Heartnet.

« Fais- moi confiance « Arthur disait à Megan qui ne pouvait penser qu'à Marcel à ce moment.

« Je n'ai pas trop le temps de te faire confiance «

« Et ben tu devras me faire confiance « Megan se contenta de garder le silence et de conduire tout en suivant les instructions du père O'connell. Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement dès qu'ils virent une cabane exclu en plein milieu de la forêt. Megan fronça les sourcils d'autant plus en voyant Arthur descendre de la voiture pour marcher en direction de la petite cabane forçant l'hybride à la suivre. Les deux franchirent la petite barrière à l'entrée attirant l'attention de la jeune adolescente brune aux yeux bruns qui sortît de la cabane avec un fusil dans les mains.

« Vous ne savez pas lire, entrez interdite « La jeune femme déclara tout en tirant à côté de Megan qui sentît la balle frôlait sa joue. Elle toucha sa joue en question étonné attirant la suspicion de la femme qui rechargea de suite son fusil méfiante.

« Mona O'neil « Arthur disait à la jeune femme qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne connais pas « Arthur s'avança légèrement

« Je suis Arthur O'connell « Ce dernier avoua sous les yeux d'une Mona qui restait à le fixer ne se montrant pas aimable même en sachant qui il était. Arthur sortît un bouquin de sa poche intérieur de son costume.

« Train m'a dit où vous trouvez « Arthur avoua à une Mona qui baissa subitement son arme.

« Et elle qui sait ? » Elle demanda. Arthur détourna son regard en direction de Megan pour ensuite regarder Mona

« La petite fille de Friedrich « Le prêtre avoua attirant les grands yeux de Mona et Megan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Elle resta à fixer la femme comprenant que cette dernière devait connaître Friedrich pour qu'Arthur pense à lui dire ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda. Arthur regarda Megan puis ensuite Mona

« Votre sang pour aider un vampire « Arthur disait à une Mona qui s'en alla subitement pour entrer dans sa cabane. Elle revint avec un verre, elle se mordît le poignet avant de verser le sang dans le gobelet. Elle le donna à Arthur

« Maintenant allez-vous en « Elle disait surprenant les deux qui ne pensaient pas que cela était aussi simple. Megan prît le sang troublé d'autant plus troublé en voyant Arthur tendre un bout de papier à Mona.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette bague ? » Arthur demanda troublant Megan qui pensait être là pour Marcel. Mona secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Vous vouliez mon sang, je vous les donnais alors maintenant dégagez de chez moi « Elle disait en tendant son arme en direction des deux.

« Eric Benson, un humain avait cette bague en sa possession « Mona rechargea son fusil pas prête à entendre ce qu'Arthur voulait dire. Megan allait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur ne comprenant rien, mais Arthur la repoussa.

« Il a vu la futur, il a vu les alchimistes, il a vu la destruction grâce à cette bague « Arthur continua attirant l'arrêt de Mona et celui de Megan. Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça à elle se disait Megan.

« Une bague que Bastien Hammer, un scientifique et médecin avait trouvé auprès d'un patient il y a des siècles de ça. Vous étiez là à vivre dans le même monde que Maximilien Heartnet qui vous a permis à tuer les Kalahan alors peut-être qu'il vous a dit ce que c'était « Arthur finit par dire attirant les grands yeux de Megan qui comprît. Non, c'était une des femmes ayant tué le conseil. Il en restait une en vie encore maintenant et c'était elle.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne veux pas revenir à cette période « Mona répliqua refusant de partager quelque chose qu'elle s'était efforcée, qu'ils s'étaient tous forcé à occulté pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur, dans la peur que ce monde revienne. Un monde de désolation.

« Vous étiez là vous aussi ? » Megan demanda ayant besoin de comprendre, mais Arthur parla.

« C'est le Loup Garou à l'origine de tous les Loup Garou Megan, Mona O'neil « Arthur révéla ne pouvant qu'attirer les gros yeux de Megan. Il avait fait exprès de l'emmener là parce qu'il savait que Megan voulait en apprendre plus sur ce destin qui l'attendait, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle savait, ce que les sorcières savaient. Elle avait besoin de plus qu'une sorte de légende ou mythe, ou prophétie. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qualifier sa vie avec le temps.

« Vous êtes celle qui s'est enfui « Megan disait forçant Mona à se retourner. Cette dernière se montra agacé ce que les deux pouvaient voir.

« Comme j'ai dit à Friedrich et Train à une époque, je ne veux plus en parler «

« Cette époque est révolu, le conseil, Esther et moi avons mis un terme à tout ça, c'est fini « Elle continua avant de s'accroupir en face de ses fleurs. Malheureusement pour elle, Megan ne pouvait se contenter de cette simple phrase qui était totalement fausse en tout cas pour elle. C'était loin d'être fini sinon pourquoi des siècles après elle en subissait les conséquences, sinon pourquoi devait-elle se cacher ?. Elle refusait d'entendre ça.

« Non ce n'est pas fini Madame « Megan se mît à dire froidement attirant l'arrêt de Mona qui était en train de nourrir ses plantes. Elle s'arrêta ne prenant pas la tête de se retourner pour regarder l'hybride.

« Ça fait des siècles que je vis caché dans des corps qui ne m'appartiennent de peur que je réveille mon alchimie « Elle disait faisant comprendre à Mona que si elle récupérait son corps, Esther la retrouverait facilement pour rassembler son âme avec son corps et ainsi s'en prendre à son alchimia pour libérer les alchimistes. Il y eu un long silence avant que Megan continue décidé à se calmer surtout en voyant l'impassibilité de la femme dos à eux.

« Eric Benson a prédit le retour des alchimistes. Il a vu le futur grâce à cette bague « Megan continua surprenant Arthur que Megan croit à ce qu'Eric Benson avait vu. Depuis le début de la journée, elle ne semblait pas y croire, mais plus les secondes, les minutes et les heures passaient, plus elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Eric n'était pas fou, qu'il avait dit vrai.

« Il a parlé de sceau pour prédire ce qui va arriver, il a vu ma mort, il a vu celle de Klaus Ileriane « Megan se mît à dire surprenant Arthur qui n'était pas au courant de ça. Non elle lui avait parlé de sa mort à elle, mais pas celle de son oncle. Donc là vision d'Eric s'était étendue jusqu'à Klaus Ileriane. Non c'était impossible, Klaus était incapable de produire de l'alchimia, Angel l'avait dit. Il avait supposé que Klaus était impossible de ressentir des sentiments activant son alchimia. Megan était un patient à risque pour eux c'était pour ça qu'il avait utilisé autant de procédé pour la protéger, mais Klaus non alors lui aussi était un patient à risque dans le futur selon Eric.

Mona se releva sans rien dire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers du porche de sa cabane. Elle posa le fusil sur ses genoux habitué à le garder près d'elle au cas où les démons du passé referaient surfaces.

« C'est impossible « Mona continua avant de montrer la papier que tenait Arthur.

« Cette bague « Mona s'arrêta ayant dû mal à penser à ces alchimistes. C'était impossible que cet Eric ait vu autant de choses.

« Etait à Phil Kalahan, il s'en servait comme réceptacle du pouvoir que ses amis lui donnaient en tuant des humains, le principe de la pierre philosophale, en échange d'une vie il obtenait du pouvoir » Elle disait n'apprenant rien aux deux personnes qui était au courant de ça.

« Procédé que Maximilien a utilisé à l'inverse des âmes humaines, il a utilisé les âmes de l'enfer « Elle continua pouvant voir qu'elle n'apprenait toujours rien aux deux individus en face d'elle.

« Cette bague que vous me montrer est la bague d'où est sorti nos pouvoirs, elle a disparu sous nos yeux. A l'heure actuelle, les pouvoirs de cette bague est devenu ce qu'on appelle actuellement le monde surnaturel « Elle disait en secouant la tête à un Arthur qui secoua à son tour la tête se souvenant parfaitement avoir vu Eric portait cette bague.

« J'ai vu cette bague de mes propres yeux « Il continua sûre qu'Eric portait la bague dessinait sur la page du grimoire. Mona rigola avant de lever sa main subitement pour montrer son annulaire.

« Comme elle « Elle répliqua troublant Arthur et Megan. Cette dernière tourna sa tête vers Arthur ayant besoin que ce dernier lui donne confirmation de ce qu'il avait vu. Il restait stoïque reconnaissant exactement la bague qu'Eric avait portée. Ce n'était pas possible. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Elle fait partie des bagues de protection que les prêtres ont créé excepté qu'elle nous protège des ténèbres « Elle continua avant de se lever.

« Vous n'imaginez une seule seconde jusqu'où s'étend le monde surnaturel » Mona disait faisant légèrement peur à Megan et Arthur.

« Les esprits, les démons arrivant parfois à traverser les brèches pour hanter les humains comme les Slaves et les alchimistes nous hantaient à l'époque » Mona avoua

« Ces bagues ne sont pas là pour nous protéger des vampires, des Loup Garou et des sorcières non pour nous protéger de ce qu'on ne voit pas « Elle continua

« Un monde que seul les prêtres sont capables de voir «

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vous réfugiez ici ? Pourquoi vous cachez vous ?si tout est fini « Megan demanda ayant l'impression que la femme en face d'elle cachait quelque chose. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire avant de parler.

« Train Heartnet m'a retrouvé dans une autre contré, c'était ce qu'on disait à l'époque « Mona avoua se perdant dans le souvenir de Train.

« Il était tourmenté, il voulait savoir comment Maximilien avait pu transformer la pierre philosophale. Comment avait-l pu transformer la matière pour ensuite la tranformer en épée « Mona continua troublant Arthur et Megan qui se demandaient pourquoi Train voulait savoir ça.

« Il avait besoin de connaitre ce procédé pour incorporer la pierre philosophale en lui afin de faire taire le démon en lui « Elle disait n'apprenant rien à Megan et Arthur. Les deux savaient parfaitement que Train ainsi que tous les Heartnet en avait bavé à cause de leurs démons intérieurs, de cette voix au fond d'eux.

« Il y a une bête en chacun d'eux, un démon. La conséquence de ce que Maximilien a fait en échangeant son âme à un alchimiste «

« Il fait partie des gamins comme toi « Mona continua en regardant Megan qui ne fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Elle allait lui poser la question, mais Mona parla.

« Il a subi les conséquences des choix de Maximilien comme toi tu es en train de subir les conséquences de nos actes » Mona avoua. Megan et Arthur ne dirent rien ayant l'impression d'entendre Angel à ce moment.

« Mais pour répondre à votre question, j'ai suivi Train jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans et je m'y suis installée parce qu'il était ici » Mona avoua.

« Lorsqu'on a vécu dans un monde comme celui dans lequel j'ai vécu, un monde dirigeait pas les Kalahan, tu deviens vite paranoïaque «

« Vous avez peur que ce monde revienne «

« Bien sûre « Mona disait

« J'en suis terrifié à chaque levé du soleil, mais cette fois-ci si c'est le cas aucun Heartnet ne pourra nous sauver, personne « Mona continua avant de se lever. Elle monta les escaliers avant de s'arrêter en entendant Megan.

« Vous réalisez qu'à cause de vous, Esther et Slevin ont été persécuté, mes parents aussi. Si vous n'aviez pas agi ainsi Esther ne haïrait pas ce monde et j'aurais eu un tout autre destin « Megan continua ayant besoin de partager ce qu'elle pensait avec Mona.

« Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde ce que j'ai fait Madame Ileriane « Mona se permît de dire en se retournant vers Megan.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'on a subi, mais on a agi, peut-être mal, peut-être, mais j'assume. On ne choisit pas son destin, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas le choix « Mona disait seulement faisant comprendre à Megan qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avancer en faisant des choix, en avançant, en acceptant.

« On est tous des dommages ainsi va la vie « Mona disait avant de rentrer dans sa cabane la fermant à clé. Megan resta à ne rien dire lorsqu'elle sentît la main d'Arthur à côté d'elle. Elle baissa ensuite sa tête pour voir le verre que Mona lui avait passé.

* * *

><p>« Il faut faire quelque chose on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça « Diego disait en regardant Thierry qui était de l'autre côté du lit qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire.<p>

« On devrait aller décapiter ces enfoirés de Loup Garou » Diego continua.

« Calmez-vous, on doit se calmer, Megan va trouver un moyen « Jess continua en arrivant dans la chambre faisant rire Diego.

« Megan tu crois vraiment en elle « Il disait ne cachant pas sa méfiance envers elle-même maintenant. Thierry resta à fixer Marcel avant d'hocher la tête

« Lorsqu'il s'agit de Marcel, elle est toujours là, on ne peut pas le nier « Thierry disait tout en regardant Diego qui se rassît sur la chaise agacé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

Ils entendirent tous la voix de Megan d'un coup.

« Poussez-vous » Megan se mît à dire en arrivant près du lit surprenant les trois vampires qui ne l'avaient pas vu débarqué. Ils se poussèrent avant d'admirer Megan qui s'assît sur le lit avant de poser sa main sur le dos de Marcel l'invitant à se relever. Elle se mît derrière lui avant de lui mettre le bout du gobelet entre ses lèvres.

« Penche la tête « Elle disait à ce dernier qui n'avait pas assez de force pour pencher la tête alors elle aida à pencher sa tête en arrière pour laisser couler le sang jusqu'à sa bouche. Marcel avala légèrement sous les yeux de tout le monde qui froncèrent les sourcils en voyant Marcel fermait les yeux. Megan rapprocha Marcel d'elle pour admirer son épaule. Elle se sentît légèrement soulagé en voyant la griffure disparaitre petit à petit.

« C'est bon signe, il a surement besoin de repos « Elle disait pour rassurer les vampires à côté d'elle.

« Comment tu as fait ? » Diego demanda

« C'est une longue histoire « Elle se contenta de dire se montrant encore mystérieuse avec eux.

« Merci « Thierry avoua surprenant Megan qu'il la remercie. Elle hocha la tête

« Ne me remerciez pas, les Guerrera en sont toujours après nous, j'imagine qu'en attaquant Marcel ils espéraient qu'on se divise, mais ils vont revenir à l'attaque « Megan disait attirant un roulement de yeux de Diego.

« Contente-toi du merci « Diego disait ayant remarqué que Megan ne savait pas apprécier les bonnes choses lorsqu'elle en voyait. Megan hocha la tête esquissant un léger sourire surprenant la plupart des vampires. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle entendît un autre vampire en bas.

« Megan téléphone pour toi « Un vampire déclara à Megan qui se releva pour descendre les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta près du téléphone pour répondre

« Allo » Elle disait se sentant rassuré pour Marcel, mais son soulagement se stoppa très vite lorsqu'elle entendît la voix au téléphone. Elle lâcha d'un coup le combiné avant de disparaître laissant tout le monde qui ne comprenait pas tous les allées et venues du vampire.

* * *

><p>Megan se retrouva à l'hôpital en un instant et traversa le couloir sombre encore affecté par les explosions. Elle retrouva très vite la chambre et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le corps qu'elle ne pouvait à peine reconnaitre allongée sur le lit. Elle s'approcha du corps<p>

« Margaret » Megan chuchota ne sachant pas si elle chuchotait pour ne pas la brusque ou pour qu'elle confirme que c'était bien elle. Elle était méconnaissable derrière ses bleus, ses blessures, ce visage gonflé causé par les coups qu'elle s'était pris. Margaret tourna légèrement sa tête tout en gémissant en voyant Megan s'approchait d'elle.

Megan se pencha légèrement pour regarder de plus près ne pouvant croire qu'il avait fait ça. Elle allait toucher le visage de Margaret, mais cette dernière gémît forçant Megan à retirer sa main ce qu'elle fît désemparée. Quel genre d'homme était capable de faire ça se disait Megan qui ne pouvait le reconnaître dans cet acte. Il n'était plus le même qu'il y avait des années, le temps l'avait rendu mauvais. Elle restait à la fixer de ses yeux écœurés, des yeux écœurés de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité auprès d'un homme comme ça. L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle ou plutôt la volonté d'être aimé rendait aveugle. Voilà la conséquence, la conséquence de ne pas s'aimer soi-même, on en finit par accepter qu'on nous aime à nous rouer de coup c'était donc ça. Margaret et elle avaient exactement le même destin.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça » Margaret se mît à dire réveillant Megan de ses pensées qui retrouva la vue sur le visage défiguré de la femme en face d'elle. Megan secoua la tête ne pouvant gâcher son dégout à ce moment.

« Je vais vous soigner » Elle allait mordre son poignet, mais Margaret secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Il m'a fait boire de la verveine « Margaret disait arrêtant de suite Megan dans son geste. Cette dernière resta les yeux écarquillés avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Margaret ne pouvant qu'être abasourdi par ce que Matthew était devenu.

« Je suis tellement désolée » Margaret se mît à dire attirant le regard du vampire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. Elle restait à la fixer assis sur la chaise ne pouvant qu'écarquiller les yeux en entendant Margaret qui arrivait à s'en vouloir. Encore maintenant, après ce qu'il avait fait, elle arrivait à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu lui donner ce qu'il aurait voulu le plus au monde.

« de ne pas être vous « Elle continua ne pouvant contrôler ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de son visage. Megan resta les yeux grands à ouverts à la fixer n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Là, maintenant elle s'en voulait encore alors que ce n'était pas Margaret le problème, c'était lui. Il était le problème, pas Margaret, ni Megan.

« Si cela avait été vous depuis le début, il n'aurait pas été comme ça, il n'aurait pas hait autant sa vie, il vous aurait aimé sans détester sa vie « Margaret disait faisant comprendre que même si Matthew avait été avec elle, il ne l'avait vu que comme la mère de ses deux fils, c'était tout. Il avait toujours voulu Megan, mais cette dernière n'avait pas pu lui donner ce qu'il voulait, une vie normale, une famille. Elle s'était souvent demandé s'il était possible d'aimer et détester une chose, et la réponse était évidente. Il suffisait d'admirer Matthew … qui arrivait à détester autant le monde surnaturel qu'il aimait.

« Non » Megan se mît à dire pouvant entendre les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Margaret, des larmes qu'elle pouvait percevoir avec son ouïe et ses yeux. Elle se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de Margaret pouvant exactement voir leur destin relié à cet instant. Margaret avait été la femme qu'elle aurait voulu être pour Matthew et Megan avait été la femme que Margaret aurait voulu être. C'était ça deux destin tragique et pathétique et voir que Margaret arrivait encore à s'en vouloir l'énervait. Ce n'était pas elle deux de s'excuser de ne pas être ce qu'il voulait qu'elles soient. Ils étaient qu'elle arrête de s'excuser de ne pas être ce qu'on attend d'eux et d'accepter ce qu'elles étaient.

« Non » Megan continua refusant qu'elle pense comme elle, avait toujours pensé.

« On n'a pas à s'excuser de ne pas être comme il voudrait qu'on soit « Megan disait refusant de s'excuser comme elle avait pu le faire de ne pas être humaine pour lui, de ne pas être celle que les gens attendaient d'elle et elle refusait que Margaret s'excuse de ne pas être celle qu'il avait pu aimer, celle qu'il avait voulu. Pourquoi s'excuser d'être différent ? au lieu d'être accepté en tant que tel. Marcel avait raison depuis le début, les noirs n'avaient pas à s'excuser d'être ce qu'ils étaient, les vampires non plus et surtout pas elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser d'être un être contre nature.

« On n'a plus à s'excuser ou trouver des excuses à ce qu'il est « Megan continua pas prête à lui trouver des excuses pas à ce stade. Il était temps qu'elle se réveille Angel avait raison, elle avait laissé beaucoup trop les choses dérapés pour des sentiments enfantins qu'elle ressentait.

« Aimer n'est pas sensé nous rouer de coup Margaret « Megan disait attirant les larmes de la femme en face d'elle qui pleura subitement sachant que Megan avait raison.

« On devrait être aimé pour ce que nous sommes « Megan continua à une Margaret qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je suis ce qu'il a fait de moi » Margaret avoua ayant été conditionné à penser comme ça tout comme Megan qui ne savait plus qui être après tous les corps qu'elle avait emprunté, qui s'était détesté de ne pas savoir si les gens l'aimaient pour un corps ou pour elle. Elle ne s'était que sentie en tant que corps et elle avait laissé les autres conditionné le reste. Elle était ce que les gens voulaient qu'elle soit, une vampire blanche qui restait derrière la ligne. C'était ce qu'ils voyaient et ce qu'elle leur avait montré de peur du regard des autres, de peur d'être vu différemment, de peur de ne rien être sans leur regard. Elle était exactement ce que les gens voulaient qu'elle soit, mais en aucun cas elle n'avait été elle. Elle s'était cachée derrière des excuses pour justifier la peur d'être vu différemment, la peur de ne pas être accepté.

« Vous êtes forte « Megan se mît à dire le regardant dans les yeux influant le mental de Margaret grâce à son hypnotisme.

« Vous êtes forte « Megan continua

« Vous allez vous relever et être prête à vous battre pour la vie que vous méritez d'avoir » Elle disait à une Margaret qui restait à la fixer avant de se relever légèrement pour enlacer Megan qui se montra surpris par l'étreinte. Megan resta immobile avant de refermer le dos de Margaret par ses bras.

« Tout ira bien Margaret » Elle disait à une Margaret qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite pas sûre de ça.

« On a demandé à Misha de nous aider, mais il a récupéré les enfants avec l'aide des Guerrera « Margaret disait sous les yeux de la vampire. Elle ne se montra pas surprise à l'idée que les Guerrera aident le gouverneur. Après tout, les Guerreras avaient une dette au gouverneur, une dette vu l'argent qu'il avait investi dans leur bagues de nuits. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque Margaret continua.

« Il a pris Joseph et Morgan « Margaret disait pensant à ses deux petits garçons. Megan hocha la tête

« Je vais vous les récupérer « Megan disait à une Margaret qui se mît à pleurer ne pouvant que penser à Elisabeth n'imaginant pas ce qu'il avait dû faire à sa fille.

« Misha et Elisab » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase ressentant cette peur qui l'étouffait, mais Megan n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Megan recula d'Elisabeth comprenant que ses larmes cachaient autre chose concernant sa fille.

« Où sont Elisabeth et Misha ? » Megan demanda n'obtenant aucune réponse.

« Où sont Elisabeth et Misha ? » Megan répéta. Margaret retrouva petit à petit souffle pour parler.

« Au port » Elle disait troublant Megan.

« Je les entendu dire au port « Elle disait n'ayant pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Megan avait déjà disparu à une vitesse surprenante pour apparaître en un instant au port de la ville.

**Until The Ribbon Breaks : One Way or Another**

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**  
><strong>I'm gonna get ya<strong>  
><strong>One way or another I'm gonna win ya<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get ya get ya<strong>  
><strong>One way or another I'm gonna see ya<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna meet ya<strong>  
><strong>One day, maybe next week<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya<strong>  
><strong>I will drive past your house<strong>  
><strong>And if the lights are all down<strong>  
><strong>I'll see who's around<strong>

« Où est Maman ? » Joseph demanda en regardant son père qui était accroupi en train de jouer au train éléctrique. Matthew resta à fixer ses deux enfants avant de se rapprocher des deux pour poser un bisou sur leur tête.

« Dorénavant, il n'y aura plus que nous trois « Il disait en entourant ses deux enfants de son bras tout en fixant l'horloge se doutant que Megan devait être au port. Margaret devait l'avoir prévenu.

« Elisabeth » Megan hurla en marchant parmi les containers du port.

« Misha « Megan hurla avant de sauter sur un containers pour admirer la vue du port qui ne regroupait que ça. Elle utilisa son oui espérant entendre quelque chose, mais elle n'entendait rien.

« Misha « Megan hurla de toutes ses forces n'entendant que l'écho de sa voix ressentant un mauvais pressentiment dans sa voix. Elle courra avant de sauter sur plusieurs containers concentrant son ouïe sur tout le port.

« Elisabeth « Elle s'arrêta encore une fois sur un container pour admirer la vue du port, de l'eau, des bateaux. Elle ne pouvait rien voir à cause de la nuit tombé ce qui n'arrangeait à ses recherches.

« Misha « Megan se mît à chuchoter espérant que ce dernier l'entende, espérant pouvoir percevoir les battements de son cœur. Elle mît ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête avant de hurler.

« MISHA « Elle répéta ne pouvant que créer un écho à cause de la force qu'elle avait mis dans sa voix. Elle restait à écouter attendant une réponse, mais tous ce qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient le silence et le bruit des ouvriers qui affranchissaient la marchandise. Elle était en train d'écouter le moindre petit bruit du port lorsqu'elle entendît une voix derrière elle qui ne pouvait que la surprendre.

« Le temps est compté encore une minute et ils meurent « Megan entendît subitement derrière elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en grand à l'écoute de cette voix, une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas ré entendre de sitôt. Une voix qui l'avait poursuivi et maintenant trouvé.

La femme derrière elle restait à admirer le dos de Megan tout en souriant n'ayant pas besoin de voir son visage pour voir son effroi. Son effroi se dégageait, émanait de tout son corps à cet instant.

« Ben quoi, on ne saute pas dans les bras de grand-mère « Esther disait ne pouvant que sourire en voyant la paralysie de Megan. Megan se retourna délicatement faisant face à Esther.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**  
><strong>I'm gonna get ya<strong>  
><strong>One way or another I'm gonna win ya<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get ya, get ya<strong>  
><strong>One way or another I'm gonna see ya<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya<strong>  
><strong>One day, maybe next week<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya,<strong>  
><strong>And if the lights are all out<strong>  
><strong>I'll follow your bus downtown<strong>  
><strong>See who's hanging out<strong>

« Où sont-ils ? » Megan disait ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment Esther avait su ? Même si une part d'elle se doutait que Matthew avait dû jouer un rôle. Il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant, personne d'autres. Esther resta à la fixer se montrant étonné

« Tu as gardé ses yeux « Esther disait en rigolant n'arrivant pas à croire que Megan soit aussi sentimentale, ce sentimentale malheureusement qui l'avait permis de la retrouver ici.

« Toujours entre tous les corps que je t'ai vu emprunté, tu n'as pas pu te résigner à enlever ses yeux « Elle disait à une Megan qui avait toujours peu importe les corps qu'elle avait emprunté, avait décidé de garder cette partie d'elle, cette partie qui la reliait à son père et honnêtement c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait choisi une vie de vampire parce qu'elle voulait se rapprocher le plus de lui. Une part d'elle avait eu besoin de se sentir près de lui en empruntant les mêmes voix que lui, en préservant ce qui lui avait donné de lui.

« Lester a toujours eu des yeux magnifiques ce qui te rend encore plus magnifique, peu importe les corps que tu détiendras, tes yeux resterons la plus belle chose qui t'a été donné « Esther disait à une Megan qui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son baratin maintenant.

« Où sont Elisabeth et Misha ? » Elle répéta à une Esther qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se mettre de profil à Megan pour regarder en face d'elle. Elle se retourna se mettant dos à Megan admirant la Nouvelle Orléans qu'elle pouvait voir du dessus du container.

« Cette ville est magnifique » Esther avoua ne pouvant qu'être subjugué par la vue en face d'elle. Megan regardait quant à elle les alentours se demandant si Esther était venue seule ou pas.

« Tu as dû vraiment énerver le gouverneur pour que ce dernier me contact « Esther continua ayant des contacts un peu partout et vu que le gouverneur avait des relations tout comme elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Megan se contenta de dire ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'allait pas droit au but. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

« Je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour toi, tant que je suis dans un autre corps « Elle disait ayant bien retenu ce que Train lui avait dit. Klaus et elle n'avait aucun pouvoir à cet instant, pas tant qu'ils avaient une partie d'eux éteint, tant qu'ils ne ressentaient pas des sentiments pouvant déclencher cette alchimia.

« Nicklaus n'a pas eu besoin de tout ce stratagème contrairement à toi « Esther disait toujours étonné de voir que sa petite-fille semblait être entourée de gens qui s'était assurée de sa sécurité.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Esther demanda en se retournant vers Megan qui savait parfaitement pourquoi Klaus n'avait pas à subir tous ce qu'elle avait subis, mais elle ne préféra pas le dire à voix haute.

« Parce que tu es venu à moi » Megan se mît à dire devant avouer que si Esther n'avait pas fait son apparition il y avait des siècles de ça dans l'espoir de lui retirer son alchimia afin de réveiller les alchimistes, rien de tout ça ne serait nécessaire. Elle n'aurait pas été forcée à vivre comme une nomade, à vivre à travers plusieurs corps.

« Et j'étais si près d'y arriver, si près et tu sais pourquoi ? « Elle répéta à une Megan qui ne voulait pas entendre. Elle allait parler, mais Esther parla à sa place.

« Parce que tu fais partie de ces filles qui sont nées pour ressentir « Elle disait comme une évidence en levant les bras.

« Ressentir cette vie, ressentir la mort, ressentir ce monde « Elle disait avant de pointer Megan du doigt.

« Et c'est ce qui m'a détruit Megan, c'est ce qui a détruit Lester » Elle continua ne surprenant pas Megan qui savait que sa plus grande faiblesse était de ressentir des choses que Nicklaus Ileriane ne ressentirait jamais dans sa vie.

« Et c'est ce qui te détruira « Esther continua pouvant voir dans les yeux de Megan que ses mots l'affectaient.

« Il est impossible de détruire ce qui l'es déjà et c'est ce qu'est Nicklaus à ce stade, un homme détruit incapable de ressentir une once de sentiments pour son prochain. Comment pourrais-je espérer lui retirer une once d'alchimia en lui « Esther disait à une Megan qui parla

« Si tu veux t'en prendre à moi fais le maintenant, mais avant dis-moi où sont Misha et Elisabeth « Elle disait à une Esther qui s'approcha subitement de sa petite-fille.

« Ho non non « Elle disait en posant ses deux mains sur le visage de sa petite fille pouvant voir les yeux de Lester en elle. Elle pouvait voir les yeux de ses ascendants en particulier de son père que Lester avait toujours eu et qu'il avait miraculeusement pu transmettre à sa fille. Megan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression de voir une once de gentillesse dans les yeux d'Esther, dans son touché, dans ses paroles.

« Je t'aime Hope « Esther se mît à dire surprenant Megan qu'elle utilise son prénom.

« Comme j'ai aimé tous mes enfants » Esther avoua ne mentant pas à ce moment ce que Megan savait, mais comment pouvait-elle aimer et faire souffrir autant les personnes qu'elle aimait, comment était-ce possible qu'une femme en vienne à aimer de cette manière.

« Alors pourquoi ? » Megan demanda ayant occulté à cet instant Misha et Elisabeth de ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de comprendre comment ce genre de personne pouvait exister et c'était ce qu'Esther trouvait mignon.

« C'est la différence entre Nicklaus et toi » Esther se mît à dire surprenant Megan. Esther caressa légèrement les joues de sa petite fille avec son pouce.

« Il n'aurait jamais posé cette question parce qu'il saurait « Esther se contenta de dire

« Seuls les ignorants et naïfs peuvent se permettre de poser ce genre de question » Esther disait en rigolant n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il y avait des gens qui cherchaient encore le pourquoi du comment ? L'origine du mal. Cherchez l'origine du mal revenez à chercher l'origine du monde, l'origine de ce monde. Pourquoi certains vivaient dans ce monde surnaturel et pas d'autres ? Pourquoi devait-elle vivre ça ? c'était des questions qu'elle trouvait inutile de se poser et futile d'oser les poser à haute voix.

« Je ne sais pas « Esther avoua attirant les grands yeux de Megan qui espérait qu'elle ait une réponse autre que ça. Les deux femmes restèrent à s'admirer sentant les différences de personnalités en un instant. Megan n'avait rien de froid face à Esther, elle n'avait rien de mystérieux ou triste face à Esther qui la dépassait sur ce point. Sa froideur était terrifiante autant que sa chaleur.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Megan demanda en touchant le sceau sur sa nuque, un sceau qu'une amie d'Esther lui avait installée afin de la localiser à chaque fois qu'elle retrouverait son corps. Un sceau destinait à signaler le jour où Megan retrouverait son corps ce qui permettra à Esther de la localiser et de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Son alchimia. Esther ne dît rien un long moment avant d'hausser les épaules trouvant la réponse évidente.

« Pour forcer mon petit chaperon rouge à fuir mère grand « Elle continua faisant disparaître la chaleur qu'elle avait pu montrer à sa petite fille.

« Il semblerait que tu ais construit des liens ici, Marcel en l'occurrence c'est ça « Dès que Esther dît son nom, Megan utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour attaquer Esther, mais cette dernière la prît par le cou l'allongeant violement sur le toit du container. Esther posa son genou ensuite à terre tout en souriant.

« Tu es une Ileriane Megan, agis en tant que telle « Esther se mît à dire ne lésinant pas sur sa force.

« Tu n'es pas née pour ressentir quoi que ce soit »

« Les Ileriane n'ont pas de happy ending ne l'as-tu pas retenu en lisant le journal intime de ton père « Esther disait à une Megan qui ne savait pas quoi dire, qui se sentait stupide de ne pas savoir quoi dire face à Esther, de n'être rien du tout comparé à elle.

« Je n'ai pas récupérer mes pouvoirs de sorcières, mais dès que je les récupère Hope, je vais m'assurer de rompre tous ses liens que tu as créés en commençant par Marcel « Elle disait avant de lâcher brutalement le cou de Megan qui fût obligé de mettre sa main autour du cou paralysé par la force d'Esther. Megan toussa légèrement avant de poser un genou au sol. Elle toussa ignorant Esther qui ne pouvait que l'admirer la trouvant que pathétique à ce moment.

« Alors vit Hope, vit et aime comme ton père, regarde ce monde comme Lester a su le voir et regarde les tous mourir sous tes yeux, Marcel et tous ces vampires avec qui tu es lié. Mon plaisir ne sera que plus grand « Elle disait à une Megan qui leva subitement la tête, mais plus personne n'était là. Megan resta paralysée avant de baisser son regard en direction de sa main autour de son cou.

**I'll walk down the mall**  
><strong>Stand over by the wall<strong>  
><strong>Where I can see it all<strong>  
><strong>Find out who ya call<strong>  
><strong>I will drive past your house<strong>  
><strong>And if the lights are all down<strong>  
><strong>I'll see who's around<strong>

Merde, Angel avait raison, quelle était bête ? Bête de croire qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité ici. Elle n'était plus en sécurité, plus maintenant. Esther savait pour Marcel, merde elle savait pour Marcel, elle savait pour la Nouvelle Orléans, elle savait qu'elle était Megan Green. C'était fini, elle ne pouvait plus rester. Une larme tomba sur sa joue, une larme qu'elle enleva de suite difficilement à cause de sa main. Cette dernière tremblait sans s'arrêter à cause de sa peur.

Sa peur se changea en surprise lorsqu'elle perçut un battement de cœur. Elle tourna de suite sa tête en direction de la jeté. Elle essaya d'entendre encore une fois ce battement, mais elle n'était pas assez concentrée encore perturbé par sa confrontation avec Esther. Elle ferma délicatement les yeux pour entendre le bruit des vagues, un bruit qui disparaitre subitement pour laisser apparaître la voix de quelqu'un.

« A l'aide » Elisabeth murmura essayant de se retenir aux parois du container, mais à force de nager, d'essayer de ne pas tomber, elle sentait son corps être engourdi.

Elle essaya de parler, mais sans succès. Elle était en train de perdre espoir ne supportant pas la vue du container au-dessus d'elle qui l'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Elle se sentait étouffé, noyé. Megan ouvra les yeux confus en entendant son prénom dans un léger murmure. Elle se mît à courir puis à sauter de containers à containers tout en ayant retenu le léger battement de cœur. Elle se retrouva près de la berge et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant un container à la surface de l'eau. Megan plongea avant de nager. Elle se retrouva près du container puis nagea dans les profondeurs de l'eau pour essayer de trouver l'entrée du container qui était penchée perpendiculairement. Une fois qu'elle trouva, elle entra pouvant voir les pieds d'Elisabeth qui les bougeait délicatement essayant de ne pas stopper ses mouvements pour ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Elle se retrouva légèrement à la surface à côté d'Elisabeth qui fût soulagé de voir Megan. Les deux se regardèrent ne voyant rien à cause du container qui les entourait.

« Je suis là, viens « Megan se mît à dire en s'approchant d'Elisabeth, mais cette dernière secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Misha » Elisabeth se mît à dire.

« Ils lui ont mis des poids, il faut que tu ailles le chercher « Elisabeth se mît à dire faisant comprendre que Misha devait être à ce moment au fond de l'océan. Megan secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Il risque de me tuer si je t » Megan allait prendre la main d'Elisabeth, mais cette dernière secoua la tête refusant de se laisser emmener par Megan.

« Et je risque de te tuer si tu le laisses « Elisabeth murmura à une Megan qui hésita un moment tout en regardant les alentours. Elle hocha la tête avant de plonger une seconde fois au fond de l'eau essayant d'atteindre Misha, mais plus elle avait l'impression de s'approcher, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il reculait. Elle tendît sa main pour prendre celle de Misha se servant de sa poigne pour prendre de l'élan afin d'atterrir près de lui. Elle se dirigea vers la cheville de Misha. Elle brisa la chaîne permettant de relier sa cheville au poids avant de remonter jusqu'à le visage de Misha qui avait les yeux fermés. Megan posa sa main sur la joue de Misha avant de le remonter à la surface. Une fois remonté, elle nagea avec lui jusqu'à la berge. Megan le porta pour le poser au sol avant de prendre appuie sur le bord pour se relever. Elle se mît de suite à côté de Misha pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

« Allez « Elle disait recommençant son geste. Elle ré essaya pendant un moment avant que ce dernier crache de l'eau subitement rassurant Megan. Cette dernière restait à le fixer attendant qu'il ouvre ses yeux bleus. Il les referma soulageant Megan qui posa son front contre celui de Misha rassurée de pouvoir entendre le cœur de ce dernier battre à un rythme normal. Elle se releva subitement

« Elisabeth « Megan se mît à dire. Elle allait sauter, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentît une présence au loin de son profil. Megan tourna légèrement sa tête et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant le vampire tout trempé tenir le corps d'Elisabeth dans ses bras.

« Lorsque tu as besoin d'aide, préviens nous qu'on t'aide « Thierry disait surprenant Megan qui ne pouvait qu'être étonnée par sa présence. Elle ouvra la bouche et allait dire quelque chose, mais finalement elle se contenta d'un simple.

« Merci « Elle disait se sentant soulagé ce que Thierry pouvait voir.

« Ne me remercie pas encore, il y a ces enfoirés de Guerrera à combattre « Il disait à une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Merci « Elle répéta avant de s'accroupir près de Misha pour poser son front sur le sien soulagé qu'Elisabeth et lui aillent bien.

« Merci Thierry « Elle répéta surprenant ce dernier qui n'avait jamais vu Megan autant reconnaissante envers lui.

* * *

><p>Léo était assis au bord de son lit les mains derrière sa nuque se montrant impatient à attendre Damon et il n'aimait pas ça attendre. Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquait à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il se releva, se dirigea de suite vers sa porte. Il ouvra la porte et s'arrêta net ne se montrant pas surpris en voyant la femme blonde en face de lui.<p>

« Si tu es là encore pour me demander ce que veut Damon, désolé, mais ce soir je rentre « Léo disait à une Lexie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je pense savoir qui tu es Léo Vega « Lexie disait surprenant Léo qu'elle appelle Vega. Il n'avait pas de nom et là voir qu'elle l'associait à ce nom, au même nom que cette Jess était étrange.

* * *

><p><strong>Cape Cub : Swim<strong>

**Love, love is a funny thing**  
><strong> It takes you where you least expect it<strong>  
><strong> Throws you out to sea<strong>  
><strong> Only you, you can either choose to swim<strong>  
><strong> Or surround yourself with water<strong>  
><strong> And let it take you in<strong>

Stefan restait à tourner en rond sur le trottoir attendant que Damon le rejoigne. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait, mais cela allait faire un moment qu'il attendait, et plus il attendait plus il se montrait impatient ayant besoin de comprendre à travers Damon, ayant besoin que Damon lui confirme ce que Jess lui avait dit.

« J'espère que c'est important parce que là les routes se sont dégagés, et Léo m'attend « Damon disait subitement attirant l'attention de Stefan qui se retourna pour faire face à son grand-frère. Ce dernier avança sur le trottoir avant de s'arrêter gardant une légère distance de Stefan. Les deux Salvatore ne dirent plus rien laissant le silence les envahir ce qui troublait Damon.

« Je t'écoute « Il disait se montrant agacé par le silence de Stefan qui restait à le fixer ne montrant aucun sentiment, aucune pensée, alors que pourtant il n'avait que ça.

« Jess m'a dit « Stefan se mît à dire sous le regard perturbé de Damon qui ne comprenait pas ou plutôt qui faisait mine de ne pas comprendre. Ce dernier restait un sourcil haussé ayant besoin d'en entendre plus parce que là il n'allait pas s'efforcer à deviner ce dont Stefan était en train de parler, mais étrangement lorsque Stefan répéta, il commença à comprendre.

« Jess m'a dit « Stefan répéta faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien compris ce que Damon avait fait. Damon se montra étonné tellement étonné qu'il ne sût pas quoi dire à son frère. Le silence perdura de longue minute avant que Damon parle.

« Alors quoi « Damon disait seulement ne cherchant pas nier ou à s'excuser, il avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps. Stefan écarquilla les yeux en grand tout en souriant halluciné par la réponse de Damon.

« Alors quoi ? » Il répéta attendant plus de sa part, attendant qu'il s'explique, qu'il explique pourquoi Léo semblait ne pas se souvenir de quelque chose important impliquant le fait qu'il avait une sœur, impliquant sa mémoire et que Damon ne lui avait rien ou n'avait rien fait pour lui faire rafraîchir la mémoire, alors qu'il savait tout, tout depuis le début.

**If that's something that you wanna know, oh**  
><strong> If that's something show me where to go, oh<strong>  
><strong> And I will give myself to you<strong>  
><strong> I will give myself to you<strong>

« Jess est la sœur de Léo. Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait savoir ça « Stefan disait ne passant par 4 chemin.

Damon esquissa un léger sourire ayant compris que Stefan avait eu besoin de faire son bon samaritain comme à son plus grand habitude. D'abord il se permettait d'aider cet humain de Benson, puis il essayait de reconquérir son frère et maintenant il essayait de rapprocher une sœur de son frère. Qu'est-ce que c'était mignon ? se disait ironiquement Damon qui en avait marre que Stefan agisse en bon samaritain, qui en avait marre que ce dernier essayait constamment de faire les choses bien. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus les choses bien en ce qui le concernait et voir Stefan être le contraire de lui l'agaçait complètement.

Damon se contenta de sourire ne sachant que faire face à l'embarras, l'embarras de devoir avoir cette conversation avec son frère.

« Je te conseille de la fermer « Damon se mît à dire froidement pas prêt à entendre le bon samaritain qu'était Stefan. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux face à la froideur dont faisait preuve Damon à cet instant qui avait perdu tout sourire pas prêt à entendre Stefan, pas maintenant et surtout pas lorsque cela concernait Léo. Il n'avait pas besoin que son frère se mêle de sa relation avec Léo qui allait jusque-là très bien alors tous ce que Stefan avait à faire était de ne pas tout gâcher. Pas cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à t'entendre rabâcher tes bonnes paroles encore une fois, tu ne vas pas réussir à entrer dans ma tête comme tu as réussi à le faire une fois « Damon disait surprenant Stefan qui comprît qu'il parlait encore une fois de Katherine. A une époque Stefan avait pu entrer des idées dans la tête de Damon. Des idées d'éternité ensemble, mais c'était fini, mais c'était fini, bel et bien fini le Damon Salvatore que Stefan avait connu avait disparu pour ne laisser place à celui qui allait penser à son bonheur avant tout.

Stefan l'avait condamné à vivre dans un monde qu'il détestait, à vivre une vie qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Lui tous ce qu'il avait voulu était vivre avec Katherine ou mourir sans elle, mais Stefan en avait voulu autrement. Il s'était détesté et étrangement rencontré Léo, et partager sa vie avec Léo ces dernières années avaient changé quelque chose dans sa vie.

Vivre avec lui l'avait rendu moins haineux face au monde, tellement moins haineux qu'il arrivait à en oublier Katherine par certains moments. Qui aurait cru ? Que lui qui avait vécu une vie seul avait fini par accepter quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne dans sa vie. Oui Léo était devenu quelqu'un de qu'il se souciait. Peut-être que Lexie avait raison, peut-être que Léo était un frère de substitution, qu'il remplaçait la déception que lui avait procuré Stefan. Stefan l'avait déçu, l'avait trahi, pendant Katherine et après Katherine alors que Léo jamais, jamais il ne l'avait déçu. Léo était devenu plus qu'un ami pour Damon et il n'avait pas besoin que Stefan vienne tout bousiller.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Katherine ou de nous « Stefan disait n'aimant pas lorsque Damon arrivait à tourner la conversation à son avantage en lui rappelant ce dont Stefan avait été capable de faire. Il arrivait facilement à le culpabiliser, à tout remettre sur lui et honnêtement ça marchait très bien avec Stefan.

« Si c'est exactement à propos de Katherine et de nous « Damon répliqua ayant besoin de faire comprendre à Stefan qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il se mêle de sa vie. Tout était en rapport à Katherine et Stefan, Léo lui permettait de vivre sans eux deux, sans Katherine, sans Stefan, sans déception, sans jalousie, sans haine. Léo arrivait à lui faire oublier tous les sentiments qu'avaient pu lui causer son propre frère alors oui il n'était pas prêt à entendre Stefan.

**Hate, hate is a difficult thing**  
><strong> It takes you where you wanna go<strong>  
><strong> It starts to suck you in<strong>  
><strong> And you, you can either fall into it<strong>  
><strong> Or surround yourself with the good things<strong>  
><strong> And never let it win<strong>

« Parce que j'ai réussi Stefan « Damon se mît à dire perturbant son frère.

« J'ai réussi à vivre sans toi, à vivre sans l'idée d'une éternité ensemble et je vais bien, « Damon disait faisant comprendre à Stefan qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à sa relation avec Léo.

« Et je ne vais pas supporter que tu m'enlèves ce que j'ai réussi à avoir sans toi « Damon continua avant d'hausser les épaules

« J'ai traversé l'enfer dans cette vie » Damon se mît à dire repensant à toutes ces années sans Katherine et sans Stefan. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais sa vie avec Stefan lui avait manqué.

« Et cet enfer est devenu moins brûlant lorsque j'ai rencontré Léo « Damon continua surprenant Stefan qui comprît que les sentiments de Damon envers Léo était sincère. Il ne pensait pas que leur relation était aussi sincère, que Damon pouvait retrouver une partie de lui grâce à ce vampire, à ce Léo. Il n'avait pas vu Damon tenir à quelqu'un depuis Katherine. C'était bon signe, s'en était un pour Stefan, mais il relativisait cette pensée en pensant aux moyens que Damon avait employé pour vivre avec Léo, pour essayer d'oublier sa vie passé auprès de lui.

« Et c'est égoïste de ta part « Stefan disait résumant les sentiments de Damon qui lui paraissait égoïste. Ce dernier se réveilla de ses pensées ne supportant pas les serments du vampire en face de lui.

«Ton ami a des problèmes de mémoire et tu sais la vérité depuis tous ce temps « Stefan disait en montant le ton tout en pointant son frère du doigt.

« tu as toujours su la vérité » Il répéta reconnaissant bien Damon dans son égoïsme. Egoïste, il était. Il n'allait pas mentir à lui-même, ni à Stefan sur ça, mais il s'étonna en entendant son petit-frère.

« Et hypocrite « Stefan continua

« Tu condamnes Léo à une éternité avec toi Damon comme je t'ai condamné à l'éternité avec moi « Stefan disait attirant les grands yeux de Damon. Il ne disait pas la vérité à Léo le condamnant à ne pas avoir le choix de vivre autrement. Damon secoua la tête refusant d'entendre ça.

« Tu oses vraiment comparer mes actions aux tiennes saint Stefan « Damon se mît à dire en montant le ton ne pouvant contrôler sa transformation à ce moment. Stefan allait confirmer ce qu'il allait dire, mais en voyant le regard de Damon, il comprît qu'il ne devait pas aller dans ses eaux là. Il ne devait pas énerver Damon, mais au contraire le calmer, au contraire lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça avec Léo. Il n'était pas sensé mentir à une personne dont il se souciait, ce n'était pas ça l'amitié, ce n'était pas ça l'amour.

**If that's something that you wanna know, oh**  
><strong> If that's something, show me where to go, oh<strong>  
><strong> And I will give myself to you<strong>  
><strong> I will give myself to you<strong>

« je comprends Damon crois moi je comprends la solitude que cette vie nous condamne à avoir, mais ce n'est pas une raison de détruire des vies ou d'empêcher des vies de se construire « Stefan disait surprenant Damon qui se demandait comment Stefan faisait pour deviner exactement ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais dit à Léo qu'il savait parce qu'il savait que Léo en profiterait pour construire sa vie de son côté, que Léo en profiterait pour le laisser et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, c'était la solitude. Stefan avait raison hein ? il était hypocrite de faire subir à Léo exactement ce que Stefan lui avait fait subir en ne laissant aucun choix à Léo, en ne lui disant rien sur sa sœur. Mais, contrairement à Stefan, il ne cherchait pas la rédemption, le pardon, il voulait simplement vivre sa vie avec Léo. Il ne cherchait pas à faire amande de ses actes non. Il était Damon Salvatore pas Stefan, la morale lui était inconnu.

« Ne le lui dis rien « Damon se mît à dire se retrouvant à supplier du regard Stefan qui n'aimait pas le regard de Damon, un regard qui lui faisait de la peine. Oui Damon savait appuyer sur les points sensibles de son frère. Un regard, une parole et le tour était joué, tellement joué qu'il continua.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé depuis le temps non « Damon continua à un Stefan qui hocha la tête devant avouer que Damon ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il restait à le fixer mal à l'aise, mal à l'aise de voir que Damon semblait vraiment tenir à Léo, mal à l'aise car une part de lui n'avait envie de rien dire pour protéger son frère.

« Alors tu peux au moins faire ça pour moi » Damon continua jouant sur la corde sensible, le sentimental. Stefan allait secouer la tête pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le secret, mais il n'en fît rien lorsqu'il entendît la suite de la phrase de Damon.

« Et j'effacerai toute ma rancune et haine envers toi « Damon disait surprenant son frère. Il haussa les épaules ayant bien compris comment manipuler son frère ? Un petit-frère cherchant tellement la rédemption auprès de son grand-frère qu'il était prêt à tout. N'était-ce pas mignon ?

« On repartira à zéro toi et moi, c'est ça que tu veux non, que toi et moi on redevienne comme avant, comme ce qu'on a été avant Katherine « Damon continua avant de pointer le sol du toit.

« On y est Stefan, c'est le moment où Damon Salvatore est prêt à te supplier à genou, le moment où Damon Salvatore est prêt à pardonner toutes tes actions, le moment où on peut repartir à zéro toi et moi « Damon disait avant de s'approcher de Stefan qui pensait à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu séparé de son frère. Damon posa ses deux mains sur le visage de son frère.

« Ne me fais pas revivre ça mon frère, ne me fais pas revivre cette solitude « Damon finir par dire à un Stefan qui ne savait pas quoi dire beaucoup trop touché par les yeux et les mots de Damon qui attendait que Stefan réponde en sa faveur.

« Ne me fais pas revivre ça « Damon continua faisant de la peine à Stefan. Ce dernier restait à fixer Damon ressentant toute cette culpabilité dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire depuis ce soir-là. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir blessé Damon, de l'avoir emprisonné dans une vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi, qu'il n'avait pas voulu auprès de lui. Tellement coupable et tellement soulagé d'entendre qu'il suffisait d'un mot pour qu'il retrouve son frère. Etait-ce horrible ? Oui, oublier les actions passées de Damon pour pouvoir reconstruire sa vie avec lui, avec son frère. Il en était capable et c'est ce qu'il montra à ce moment à Damon.

« Bien » Stefan se mît à dire se surprenant lui-même à le dire, mais étrangement l'idée de repartir à zéro avec Damon avait pris le dessus sur le reste. Lui qui disait que Damon était égoïste, se rendait compte qu'il était autant égoïste que Damon, égoïste de vouloir recommencer à zéro une nouvelle vie avec son frère, égoïste de vouloir retrouver sa relation avec son frère, égoïste de vouloir retourner dans le passé pour tout changer. Stefan hocha la tête confirmant son choix, il aurait dû penser à Jess et Léo, mais il ne pouvait que penser à sa relation avec son frère qui risquait de se détériorer s'il ne rendait pas ce service à Damon.

« Bien « Stefan répéta à un Damon qui enlaça subitement son frère surprenant ce dernier. Damon restait à fixer en face de lui ne ressentant aucune culpabilité à ce moment. Il utilisait son frère, il utilisait les sentiments de Stefan, mais il ne s'en souciait pas du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

« Je te remercierais jamais assez « Damon disait à un Stefan qui hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Merci » Damon répéta avant de s'éloigner à reculons de Stefan qui restait l'admirer. Damon se retourna avant de s'en aller laissant Stefan derrière qui ne pouvait que regarder le dos de Damon s'éloignait de lui.

**If that's something that you wanna know, oh**  
><strong> If that's something, show me where to go, oh<strong>  
><strong> And I will give myself to you<strong>  
><strong> I will give myself to you<strong>

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Le docteur demanda en prenant le corps de Misha et Elisabeth des bras de Thierry et Megan. Les deux regardèrent les médecins avant que Thierry parle.<p>

« Ils ont fahu se noyer « Thierry se contenta de dire observant les docteurs installaient Misha et Elisabeth sur un lit. Ils reculèrent les laissant faire leur boulot sachant que les deux étaient dans de bonnes mains ce qui rassura Megan qui pouvait encore sentir sa main tremblait. Elle attrapa sa main grâce à l'autre main essayant de stopper sa peur, sa peur face à Esther, face à la réalisation qu'elle avait failli perdre Misha et Elisabeth à cause de ses émotions stupides. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de Thierry à côté. Ce dernier la prît légèrement par le bras la réveillant de ses pensées.

« On devrait y retourner. Marcel va se réveiller « Thierry se mît à dire en admirant Megan de ses yeux bleus. Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de suivre Thierry qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée, mais Megan s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de l'entrée à l'accueil laissant Thierry avançait seul.

Elle restait à fixer Thierry de dos avant de tourner son regard en direction de l'accueil pour voir tous les patients repensant aux mots d'Esther, repensant au fait qu'Esther était là, qu'Esther savait qui elle était, qu'elle savait pour Marcel, qu'elle savait pour tous les autres vampires. Elle se retrouva à observer les alentours ne pouvant entendre que la voix d'Esther résonnait dans sa tête, une voix qui avait raison. Thierry s'arrêta subitement confus lorsqu'il ne vît pas Megan à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à cette dernière qui restait à le fixer de ses yeux verts, des yeux verts ne lui disant rien de bon.

« Je dois faire une dernière chose « Cette dernière disait laissant un silence que Thierry décida de briser.

« Tu as besoin d' »

« Non » Megan se mît à dire le coupant court surprenant ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait ne pas reconnaitre la Megan GREEN qui avait vécu avec eux pendant toutes ces années. Elle semblait perturbée et effrayée se disait Thierry qui ne l'avait jamais vu autant déstabilisée.

« C'est quelque chose de »

« Personnel « Il continua ayant l'habitude des mystères de Megan. Cette dernière hocha la tête n'en disant pas plus. Les deux restèrent à se fixer avant que Megan parle pensant aux mots d'Esther.

« Prends soin de Marcel tu veux bien « Elle disait troublant le vampire en face d'elle.

« Qu'il le veuille ou non, il est un meilleur leader que moi « Megan continua en souriant avant de s'en aller passant à côté de Thierry qui se retourna subitement n'aimant pas la sensation qu'il avait.

« Megan « Thierry cria à une Megan qui continua d'avancer troublant Thierry qui restait à fixer la silhouette disparaître. Une fois que Megan se retrouva à l'extérieur, cette dernière contourna l'enceinte pour se placer derrière la ruelle sombre afin que personne ne la voie. Elle resta près des poubelles avant d'essuyer ses yeux à toute vitesse ressentant de la tristesse rien que de savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Angel « Megan se mît à chuchoter ne se surprenant pas à voir Angel apparaître en face d'elle. Ce dernier posa son dos contre le mur.

« J'espère pour toi que c »

« Esther m'a retrouvé, et elle sait à propos de Marcel » Megan se mît à dire à un Angel qui resta froid.

« Comment ? »

« Matthew « Elle disait en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

« Je suis prête à prendre le corps que tu me proposes »

« Je vais juste faire ne sorte que les Guerrera ne s'en prennent plus aux vampires et je quitterai la ville «

« Comment compt »

« Maintenant qu'Esther est là, je peux me permettre d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, je ne risque pas qu'elle vienne elle est déjà là « Megan disait ayant fait en sorte de ne pas utiliser de magie de peur qu'on son sceau se réveille, mais sachant qu'Esther savait déjà où elle était, cela était inutile. Angel hocha la tête

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, rejoint moi à l'église« Angel se contenta de dire avant de disparaître laissant Megan seule**. **Cette dernière baissa sa tête en direction de sa bague autour de son annulaire. Elle toucha la bague avant de l'enlever de son doigt se sentant étrangement plus légère après avoir enlevé sa bague. Elle ferma les yeux avant de se retrouver téléporté subitement dans la chambre de Loric qui se montra étonné derrière son bar. Il leva la tête pouvant sentir le pouvoir qu'émanait Megan jusque-là. Cette dernière gémît légèrement de douleur sentant son sceau de localisation réapparaître. Elle s'assît sur le canapé troublant Loric.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'assît à côté de Megan qui restait à toucher sa nuque ressentant le sceau d'Esther.

« C'est le sceau d'Esther, celui de Train ne fait plus effet « Megan avoua troublant Loric qui ne comprenait pas.

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Que bientôt mon âme va disparaître de ce corps pour retrouver mon corps et Esther pourra me localiser de suite « Elle disait faisant part des différents sceaux qu'elle avait sur elle. Loric se montra étonné

« Ce qui signifie que tu comptes partir ? » Loric demanda attendant une réponse de Megan, mais cette dernière resta silencieuse. Elle resta à gémir

« Et que tu te dois te dépêcher de me dire comment je peux inverser les bagues que tu as donné au Guerrera « Megan disait n'ayant plus rien à perdre puisque Esther savait déjà qu'elle avait construit une vie, elle savait déjà qu'elle avait créé des liens alors autant les protéger. Loric restait à ne rien dire étonné avant de parler.

« Les bagues de nuits leur permettent de contrôler leur transformation, et de pouvoir se transformer même hors pleine Lune comme les Loup Garou de l'Ardes « Loric disait n'apprenant rien à Megan.

« Tous ce que tu as à faire est installé le même sceau que Friedrich a installé à Nicklaus sans qu'il le sache au lieu d'utiliser une pierre de Lune, tu utilises les bagues de nuit comme leur malédiction « Il disait faisant comprendre jusqu'où elle pouvait espérer faire en sorte que les Guerrera ne s'en prenne pas aux vampires. Loric se releva de son canapé avant d'ouvrir son coffre-fort sous les yeux de Megan. Il sortît un grimoire et le passa à Megan qui reconnu le grimoire.

« Angel te l'a récupéré « Loric avoua ne pouvant voir l'étonnement de Megan qui pensait que ce grimoire était auprès de sa mère. Elle restait à fixer son grimoire un long moment n'ayant pas touché à la sorcellerie depuis des siècles qu'elle. Cela faisait tellement qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression que c'était une partie d'elle. Elle avait tellement renié cette partie d'elle, qu'elle ne s'était sentie que vampire dans toute sa vie, elle avait vécu en tant que vampire, elle avait aimé en tant que vampire, elle avait ressenti en tant que vampire, mais jamais en tant que sorcière. Marcel avait raison, elle avait tout bêtement établi une ségrégation sur son propre corps. Loric s'assît à côté d'elle

« J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir lire le journal de ton père « Loric avoua subitement surprenant Megan qui détourna son regard en direction de Loric. Ce dernier restait à fixer en face de lui.

« C'était pathétique « Il se permît de dire à une Megan qui ne s'attendait pas à plus de sa part. Elle avait lu elle aussi son journal et pourtant elle n'avait jamais trouvé ça pathétique, au contraire une part d'elle avait voulu ressentir ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, aimer comme il avait pu aimer, détester comme il avait pu détester. Elle aurait voulu au moins avoir ça en commun avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à aimer à sa manière, elle n'avait pas réussi à se sentir aimé comme il avait pu se sentir aimé auprès de sa mère.

« Les Hommes ont créé des frontières créant de la ségrégation que ce soit les hommes de couleurs, les blancs, les européens, les asiatique, les américains et je te passe tous les autres pays « Il disait à une Megan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Lui savait, il avait vécu dans un autre monde, dans un monde où les frontières n'existaient pas et en tant qu'observateur voir que plus ce monde évoluait, plus les Hommes se détestaient ne pouvait que le faire sourire face à l'ironie de la vie.

« Le surnaturel a créé ses propres frontières entre toutes les créatures qui unissent ce monde « Loric se perdît dans ses pensées avant d'hocher la tête.

« Et ton père et ta mère ont brisé ses frontières Megan « Loric disait surprenant Megan qui étrangement l'avait toujours vu d'un mauvais œil alors que quand Loric le disait, cela semblait quelque chose de beau.

« Tu l'as peut être vu comme une malédiction, mais tu devrais être fière d'être la fille de deux personnes qui se sont autant aimés « Il continua ne voyant pas le visage de Megan à cet instant. Elle restait à fixer en face d'elle s'en voulant d'avoir toujours pensé être maudit à cause de ses parents, d'avoir remis la faute sur eux en particulier sur sa mère trop puérile pour accepter son destin. Elle se mît à penser à toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait pu dire à sa mère. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en regardant le grimoire que Loric lui avait passé. Loric sortît ensuite une bague de nuit de sa poche pour la passer à Megan.

« Leurs bagues sont liés les unes aux autres par leur sang, tous ce que tu as à faire est inverser cette bague et toutes les autres auront l'effet inversé » Il disait surprenant Megan qui allait poser la question, mais Loric parla.

« Tu ne penses pas que je vends des objets sans m'assurer que je puisse détenir un pouvoir dessus « Il disait ne pouvant voir le sourire de son interlocutrice.

« Merci « Megan se mît à dire n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avant qu'elle sente son âme disparaître de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne très vite Angel ce qu'elle savait. Megan s'approcha de la table basse de Loric. Elle posa la bague avant d'ouvrir les pages de son grimoire ressentant un sentiment étrange face à l'idée qu'elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcières. Cela remontait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle s'arrêta sur la page

« Et comment ça marche ? » Elle demanda à un Loric qui ne pouvait que sourire impressionné de voir que Megan avait vraiment vécu en tant que vampire. Elle était un vampire ayant vécu et agit toute sa vie en tant que vampire. Loric ne pouvait que sourire comprenant que lui s'y connaissait beaucoup mieux en sorcellerie qu'elle en même temps il avait longtemps étudié le comportement des sorcières. Quelles ironies ?

« Lèves tes mains au-dessus de l'objet que tu souhaites enchanté « Il disait invitant Megan à mettre ses deux mains au-dessus de la bague.

« Et ferme les yeux, ça viendra tout seul tellement tout seul que tu verras l'image des bagues se connectait et les Guerrera subirent le sort « Il avoua pouvant sentir que Megan était en train de se concentrer. Cette dernière restait un long moment les yeux fermés. Elle inspira et expira avant de murmurer la formule correspondant au sort qu'elle voulait effectuer. Elle chantait pouvant voir comme Loric le disait à ce moment toutes les bagues se connectaient, apercevant à ce moment les Guerrera entraient de force dans l'abattoir.

Les vampires de Marcel se mirent sur la défensive dès qu'ils les virent entrer dans leur propriété.

William et Amanda reculèrent instinctivement pour se mettre vraiment au fond n'aimant pas la présence des Loup Garou et surtout l'absence de Stefan et Lexie. Où étaient-ils ? Les deux étaient partis les laissant seuls parmi les vampires qui étaient maintenant envahis de Loup Garou.

« William, Amanda montez « Jess se mît à dire pensant aux deux seuls humains de l'abattoir à ce moment. Ils ne bougèrent pas, mais lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Jess se transformaient en vampire ils comprirent que là, ils n'étaient pas ici pour faire la fête. Oui ce soir l'abattoir était fermé au public. William aida Amanda à monter les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois en haut pour admirer la scène du balcon.

« Comment va Marcel ? » Dimitri demanda pouvant sentir la présence de Marcel en haut qui était en train de dormir essayant de se remettre. Il s'arrêta sur la vue d'Amanda ce qui troubla William qui commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi les Loup Garou semblaient intéressés par Amanda.

« Vous êtes chez nous là » Diego disait en souriant faisant sourire Dimitri qui allait avancer en même temps que ses camarades, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous simultanément lorsqu'ils sentirent une chaleur autour de leur doigts. Ils baissèrent la tête tout comme les vampires en direction de leur bague avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant ces dernières scintillaient.

Megan restait à murmurer tandis que Loric posa confortablement son dos contre le siège écoutant Megan qui continuait son sort lui caressant l'oreille d'une belle berceuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dimitri demanda tout en se mettant à genou à cause de la douleur qui s'emparait de son cœur. Il posa une main sur son cœur avant de baisser la tête pour voir la bague que le gouverneur lui avait donné scintillait. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand avant de regarder ses amis.

« Enlevez vos bagues » Il hurla aux autres Loup Garou qui se mirent tous à terre sous les yeux des vampires qui se regardèrent en même ayant la même idée en tête. Une idée que William comprît très bien.

Il posa instinctivement sa main sur les yeux d'Amanda se doutant que les vampires n'allaient pas laisser l'occasion de les attaquer. Amanda n'entendît qu'à ce moment les cris comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle pouvait entendre les cris des Loup Garou, et du sang giclait. Elle n'entendît plus rien ce qui la troubla. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux avant d'enlever délicatement la main de William pour le regarder. Elle ne dît rien en voyant William.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Amanda tourna son corps avant de montrer surprise à son tour en voyant tous les Loup Garou au sol. Elle mît une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur avant de regarder William, mais ce dernier admirait Jess qui était en train d'essuyer sa bouche. Cette dernière leva la tête en direction de William n'ayant pas besoin de l'entendre ou parler pour comprendre que ce dernier était choqué. Il avait oublié que c'était des vampires, y compris Jess, Lexie et Stefan. En passant du temps avec eux, il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas différents des autres vampires, ils tuaient, ils buvaient, encore et encore. Tout était bizarre, cette ville était bizarre et ce monde l'était encore plus parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il comprît que ce n'était pas un jeu, que ce n'était pas cool comme il avait eu l'habitude de le penser, c'était simplement la vie, leur vie. La vie n'avait rien de marrant au contraire.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Un des vampires demanda à ses camarades qui se posaient exactement la question ne comprenant pas pourquoi les Loup Garou s'étaient sentis aussi étrange.

* * *

><p><strong>One republic : Something gotta gives <strong>

**-I-I**  
><em>Je-je-je<em>  
><strong>I'm sinking in<strong>  
><em>Je m'enfonce<em>  
><strong>You know that something's got to<strong>  
><em>Tu sais que c'est quelque chose à faire<em>

Loric écouta la dernière note du sort de Megan avec plaisir. Cette dernière s'arrêta avant de baisser les yeux en direction de son grimoire. Elle restait à fixer le grimoire réalisant qu'elle allait encore devoir dire adieu à tout ça.

« Alors tu recommences pour une vie de vampire « Loric disait coupant le silence de Megan qui était en train de penser à Marcel et aux autres. Elle hocha la tête n'en disant pas plus à Loric qui se demandait ce qui pouvait traverser dans l'esprit de Megan.

« Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs « Megan avoua parlant de ressentir des émotions auprès des autres. Elle n'allait plus se permettre de créer des liens si c'était pour que cela se termine toujours de la même façon. Elle n'allait plus se permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit comme Esther lui avait dit, elle était une Ileriane et les Ileriane n'étaient pas destiné à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle se releva avec le grimoire qu'elle avait emprisonné dans ses bras. Loric se releva

« J'imagine que c'est un au revoir « Loric disait faisant face à Megan qui restait à l'admirer réalisant qu'il avait beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha de lui surprenant ce dernier qui sentît subitement le corps de Megan posait contre le sien. Cette dernière posa sa tête contre le torse de Loric.

« Merci Loric Amon « Megan révéla réalisant qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de rencontrer des êtres aussi éphémères que Loric. Ce dernier ne bougea pas

« Prends soin de toi Loric et surtout ne t'approche des créatures de la Nouvelle Orléans « Elle disait faisant sourire Loric qui le comprît comme une menace. Peu importe les corps qu'elle aurait, elle ferait en sorte que Loric n'abuse pas de ses pouvoirs et de son influence à la Nouvelle Orléans comme il avait pu le faire autrefois.

« J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui effraie autant les sorcières, pourquoi cet alchimia est si effrayante, mais je ne suis qu'un spectre « Loric avoua devant avouer que malgré toute l'influence qu'il avait, il n'en savait pas plus à vrai dire personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi Megan devait subir tout ça. En tout cas lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Angel, des sorcières. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à part qu'elle devait se cacher, et honnêtement il ne préférait rien savoir. Il y eut un long silence avant que Loric parle.

« Peut-être que dans une prochaine vie on se retrouvera qui sait « Loric disait en souriant ne pouvant que faire pleurer Megan qui avait besoin de dire au revoir à quelqu'un sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ses adieux aux autres de peur qui la retienne. Elle sentît deux larmes coulaient le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya de ses yeux avant de disparaître sous les yeux de Loric qui n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que Megan n'était plus là. Elle avait utilisé pour la dernière fois s'est pouvoir de sorcière pour se téléporter.

**Something's gotta give**  
><em>Quelque chose est à donné<em>  
><strong>And then you told yourself<strong>  
><em>Et puis tu te dis<em>  
><strong>You found a modern Mona Lisa<strong>  
><em>Tu as trouvé une Mona Lisa moderne<em>  
><strong>You gave her all your love<strong>  
><em>Tu lui as donné tout ton amour<em>  
><strong>You said 'I pray this fool could keep her'<strong>  
><em>Tu as dit 'Je prie pour que cet imbécile la garde'<em>  
><strong>You got no money<strong>  
><em>Tu n'as pas d'argent<em>  
><strong>It doesn't mean a thing<strong>  
><em>Ça ne veut rien dire<em>  
><strong>You got time<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefan restait assis sur le banc dans le quartier de français n'ayant pas réussi à retourner à l'abattoir à cause de sa décision de ne rien dire à Léo. En y réfléchissant Jess ne voulait pas que Léo sache et elle ne voulait rien à avoir à faire avec lui alors pourquoi devait-il se sentir coupable de ne rien dire ? Tout le monde y gagnait.<p>

Jess restait avec Marcel et les siens, et lui retrouverait la relation qu'il avait toujours voulu avec Damon. Tout redeviendrait comme avant non se disait-il ne sachant pas s'il disait ça pour se rassurer dans les mauvais choix qu'il était en train de faire. Il préférait privilégier sa relation avec Damon à celle de Jess et Léo. Il était assis, toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentît une présence à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête pour voir Lexie qui savait toujours où le trouver. Elle avait le don pour le localiser peu importe où il était.

Les deux restèrent à admirer la ville. Une ville calme ce soir. Les routes s'étaient dégagées et la plupart des habitants s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur à cause des dégâts.

« Jess ne veut plus entendre parler de Léo alors j'ai rien fait de mal « Stefan déclara subitement cherchant du soutien auprès de Lexie. Cette dernière restait à le fixer sachant que Stefan était en train de se bercer d'illusion. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'en entendre plus parce qu'avant même de se poser sur ce banc, elle savait. Elle savait que Stefan n'oserait jamais, que Stefan se sentait tellement coupable qu'il préférait souffrir et faire souffrir les autres que faire souffrir Damon encore une fois. N'était-ce pas mignon se disait Lexie qui à une époque aurait été clémente et dit oui, mais il était temps que Damon Salvatore arrête de tourmenter les sentiments de son frère à son avantage.

**You got time**  
><em>Tu as du temps<em>  
><strong>And time is everything<strong>  
><em>Et le temps c'est tout<em>  
><strong>Knock all night<strong>  
><em>Frapper toute la nuit<em>  
><strong>Stay awake<strong>  
><em>Rester éveillé<em>  
><strong>Listening to<strong>  
><em>Écouter<em>  
><strong>Records that you like<strong>  
><em>Les disques que tu aimes<em>  
><strong>Now you're saying<strong>  
><em>Maintenant tu dis<em>

« Et moi je vais retrouver la relation que j'avais avec Damon « Stefan continua à une Lexie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne pouvant laisser Stefan se bercer d'illusion.

« Damon et toi ce ne sera plus jamais pareil « Lexie se mît à dire essayant de réveiller Stefan de son illusion.

« Et croire qu'un jour les frères Salvatore seront des frères c'est naïf de ta part « Lexie continua ne mâchant pas ses mots comme à son habitude. Oui elle détestait qu'on lui sorte des absurdités et à cet instant c'était des absurdités.

« Arrête« Stefan déclara n'ayant pas besoin que Lexie sorte sa science infuse. Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore la même chose, d'entendre ses torts pas cette fois.

« On peut « Il disait

« Pas tant que Damon ne changera pas et pas tant que toi tu continueras de protéger ses arrières « Lexie disait ayant bien cerné Stefan qui était facile à cerner. Il était le petit-frère cherchant l'attention de son frère quitte à le protéger des actes qu'il causait à autrui. Stefan resta à fixer en face de lui détestant se retrouver dans la situation où il était celui qui avait tords.

Stefan hocha la tête pas naïf du tout. Il le savait. Il savait. Il savait que Damon l'avait manipulé, mais tanpis.

« Il s'est rapproché de moi parce que je me rapprochais de Jess et j'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas que je me rapproche trop de Jess de peur que je découvre la vérité « Stefan disait

« Mais c'est mon frère et je veux récupérer mon frère, quel est l'intérêt de vivre toute cette vie seul. Tous les vampires n'ont pas cette chance de pouvoir passez l'éternité avec leur frère « Stefan disait refusant de voir la vérité.

« Non uniquement Damon et toi et Jess et Léo « Elle disait attirant les grands yeux de Stefan qui comprît qu'il avait oublié Jess et Léo qui avaient aussi cette chance de vivre ensemble, ils avaient même plus de chance de vivre ensemble que Damon et Stefan qui avaient un passé beaucoup trop en commun. Lexie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan qui restait à la fixer.

**I-I-I**  
><em>Je-je-je<em>  
><strong>I'm sinking in<strong>  
><em>Je m'enfonce<em>  
><strong>You know that something's got to<strong>  
><em>Tu sais que c'est quelque chose à faire<em>  
><strong>Something's gotta give<strong>  
><em>Quelque chose est à donné<em>  
><strong>Ooouh<br>**

**And then you showed yourself**  
><em>Et ensuite tu t'es montré<em>

« Damon est ton sang Stefan et c'est de ce sang que tu n'arrives pas à te priver « Lexie se mît à dire surprenant Stefan qui tourna sa tête pour regarder Lexie qui n'avait jamais douté que Stefan soit capable d'arrêter de boire du sang humain, il en était capable comme il était capable de vivre avec du sang d'animaux dans son organisme, mais malheureusement les liens du sang était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme. Il restait à ne rien dire avant de se relever

« J'en ai marre Lexie, pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui fait constamment les bons choix, et j'ai essayé et maintenant c'e n'est pas à moi de rétablir les choses « Stefan disait avant de s'en aller sous les yeux de Lexie qui savait que Stefan en avait marre de sa solitude. Elle se releva à son tour avant de parler.

« Léo est au courant « Lexie cria à Stefan qui s'arrêta subitement. Il resta paralysé avant de se retourner pour regarder Lexie les yeux grands ouverts comprenant ce que Lexie avait fait, mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. Il fallait que Damon arrête d'utiliser les sentiments de Stefan contre lui, il fallait que Stefan arrête de protéger son frère qui ne faisait que l'utiliser.

**All the colors that you fear**  
><em>Toutes les couleurs dont tu avais peur<em>  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>**It doesn't mean a thing**  
><em>Ça ne veut rien dire<em>  
><strong>You got love<strong>  
><em>Tu as l'amour<em>  
><strong>So you got everything<strong>  
><em>Alors tu as quelque chose<em>  
><strong>Talk all night<strong>  
><em>Parler toute la nuit<em>  
><strong>Stay awake<strong>  
><em>Rester éveillé<em>  
><strong>Listening to<strong>  
><em>Écouter<em>  
><strong>Records that you like<strong>  
><em>Les disques que tu aimes<em>

**I-I-I**  
><em>Je-je-je<em>  
><strong>I'm sinking in<strong>  
><em>Je m'enfonce<em>  
><strong>You know that something's got to<strong>  
><em>Tu sais que c'est quelque chose à faire<em>  
><strong>Something's gotta give<strong>  
><em>Quelque chose est à donné<em>

**It's gotta give**  
><em>Ça doit être donné<em>  
><strong>Oh whoa oh, whoa oh (x4)<br>**

**Something's gotta give**  
><em>Quelque chose est à donné<em>  
><strong>It's gotta give<strong>  
><em>Ça doit être donné<em>  
><strong>It's gotta give<strong>  
><em>Ça doit être donné<em>  
><strong>Oh whoa oh, whoa oh<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sia : I'm in Here<span>**

**Je suis ici, quelqu'un peut-il me voir ?**  
><strong>Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?<strong>

**Je suis ici, une prisonnière de l'histoire**  
><strong>Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?<strong>

Damon était en train d'attendre Léo à la sortie de la ville près de sa voiture ayant dit à Léo de le rejoindre à cette heure, mais comme à son habitude Léo était en retard. Il restait les bras croisés lorsqu'il entendît des pas.

Il tourna son corps avant de se relever pour regarder Léo lui offrant un sourire.

Oui il était content, content de pouvoir partir ici, content que Stefan ait fait le bon choix.

«C'est bon on peut y aller « Damon disait à un Léo qui se demandait comment Damon pouvait oser lui sourire comme ça, comme si de rien était. L'enfoiré se disait Léo qui s'était sentie stupide à cet instant, stupide de ne pas voir qui avait été Damon Salvatore.

Léo secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne pars pas « Léo se mît à dire faisant perdre le sourire de Damon. Ce dernier resta confus un sourcil haussé montrant son incompréhension.

« Quoi ? je croyais qu'on en avait fini, tu veux qu'on reste encore « Damon demanda se montrant naïf. Léo secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non » Léo se mît à dire avant d'hausser les épaules. Il restait à fixer Damon sans rien dire un moment se sentant bête.

Bête d'avoir cru que sa première rencontre avec Damon avait été dans ce bar, bête d'avoir cru que Damon était différent avec lui, bête d'avoir cru être différent pour Damon. En tout cas il avait été pour Léo. Il avait été la seule personne capable de lui faire supporter cette vie, ses absences. Il avait été comme son frère, mais visiblement ce n'était pas réciproque.

« Je reste Damon « Léo disait troublant Damon

« Mais toi tu pars « Léo continua à un Damon qui ouvra légèrement les yeux en grand ayant peur. Non ce n'était pas possible ? Stefan n'avait pas pu lui dire. Stefan n'avait pas pu lui faire ça encore une fois non, mais ses doutes se transformèrent en certitude lorsqu'il entendît Léo.

« Et moi je vais rester ici à essayer de recoller les morceaux avec ma petite sœur « Léo se mît à dire faisant comprendre à Damon qu'il savait. Ce dernier resta paralysé comprenant que Stefan l'avait trahi encore une fois.

« On s'est rencontré dans le laboratoire de mon père, jamais dans ce bar dans lequel j'imagine tu m'as retrouvé pour me baratiner « Léo se mît à dire. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Damon déclara n'arrivant pas à dire autre chose. C'était exactement ce qu'il croyait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait fait ça pour des mauvaises intentions, il ne voulait pas que Léo le voit autrement que ce qu'il lui avait montré.

« Alors explique-moi « Léo se mît à dire à un Damon qui s'avança pour se mettre devant Léo.

« Tu voulais la sauver, mais la poutre t'a assommé « Damon disait rappelant à Léo ses souvenirs qu'il commençait à percevoir tout en écoutant Damon.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous sauvez tous les deux, alors je t'ai sauvé et lorsque je suis revenu pour elle, elle n'était pas là, mais j'ai essayé « Damon se mît à dire surprenant Léo qui commença à se souvenir de ce soir-là.

« Tu as essayé « Léo répéta confus ayant besoin de plus d'explication qu'essayer.

« Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu essayer de m'aider à me rappeler, essayer de me dire que j'avais une petite sœur qui pendant tout ce temps a cru que je l'ai laissé tombé » Léo se mît à dire ne comprenant pas comment Damon pouvait justifier ses actes. Damon se montra cette fois-ci blessé en voyant que Léo semblait penser à sa sœur.

C'était peut-être naïf, et stupide, mais une part de lui n'avait rien dit à Léo parce qu'il pensait que Léo n'avait pas besoin de sa sœur tout comme lui n'avait pas eu besoin de Stefan. Oui il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il n'avait pas particulièrement souffert de son absence tout comme lui ne souffrait pas de l'absence de Stefan alors pourquoi Léo semblait montrer plus ? Pourquoi semblait-il montrer que lui Damon Salvatore ne suffisait pas. Alors que pour Damon Léo était suffisant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle Léo « Damon se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Léo qui espérait avoir mal entendu.

**N'entends-tu pas mon appel ?**  
><strong>Viens tu me chercher maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>J'ai attendu pour que<strong>  
><strong>Tu viennes me sauver<strong>  
><strong>J'ai besoin que tu tiennes<strong>  
><strong>Toute la tristesse que je ne peux<strong>  
><strong>Vivre en moi<strong>

« Comme je n'ai pas besoin de Stefan, on est bien tous les deux non. On est bien « Damon disait cherchant la même certitude dans les yeux de Léo, mais ce dernier restait à le fixer un sourcil haussé n'ayant jamais vu Damon sous cet angle-là, un angle de folie.

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Damon que ce dernier ne doutait pas de ses paroles. Ce dernier était sûr que Léo n'avaient pas besoin de Jess pour survivre. Léo restait les grands ouverts ne sachant pas quoi dire à ce moment. Il restait paralysé comprenant en voyant les yeux de Damon que ce dernier était en train de faire un amalgame et cela le blessa d'un coup de réaliser qu'il n'avait été qu'un amalgame pour Damon.

Oui, ce n'était pas à propos de Jess depuis le début, pas du tout. Depuis le début c'était à propos de Stefan. Tout était à propos de Stefan. Il se rassurait à travers Léo et Jess en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin à son tour de Stefan. Si Léo pouvait vivre sans Jess alors lui aussi et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait condamné à vivre avec lui, parce qu'il voulait se prouver qu'eux d'eux n'avaient pas besoin de leur famille, parce qu'ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils s'en sortaient sans eux.

Léo n'était qu'un test, qu'une expérience tordus pour Damon. Il était à la fois son frère de substitution et sa consolation.

Il se rassurait à travers Léo en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Stefan, mais pourtant il servait de Léo pour remplacer son frère. Quelle ironie ? De croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Stefan alors qu'il montrait le contraire visiblement. Il tenait à Stefan sinon il ne se servirait pas de lui comme lot de consolation.

Léo restait à l'admirer se montrant blessé à cette réalisation, parce que pour lui Damon avait été Damon. Il avait été son ami. Il pensait vivre une amitié sincère, mais visiblement elle n'était pas réciproque et étrangement à une époque il aurait montré ses blessures, mais ce soir il avait décidé d'aimer et blesser comme Damon savait si bien le faire sans sans rendre compte.

« Tu es fou mon pauvre, tu es complètement fou » Léo se mît à dire en rigolant en face d'un Damon qui se retrouvait à ne pas aimer entendre les mots de Léo.

« Tu penses vraiment que je serais avec toi si j'avais su pour Jess » Léo continua ayant besoin de blesser Damon comme il s'était senti blesser. Il pensait être quelqu'un d'important pour lui, mais visiblement il n'était rien. Lexie avait raison, il allait finir par le blesser et c'était vraiment blessant alors il avait besoin de blesser Damon ayant assez étudié Damon pour savoir ce qu'il détestait entendre. Il se montrait fort, antipathique et insouciant, mais au fond il était un petit garçon seule qui réclamait de l'attention, qui avait besoin d'exister au travers de quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer dans cette solitude, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'idée qu'il finirait sa vie seul sans personne pour l'aimer, pour l'accepter, pour lui faire oublier Katherine, pour lui faire oublier ce trou qu'elle avait laissé en lui. Un trou qu'il avait besoin qu'on rebouche pour ne pas en mourir.

**Je suis ici, j'essaie de te dire quelque chose**  
><strong>Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?<strong>

**Je suis ici, j'appelle mais tu ne m'entends pas**  
><strong>Quelqu'un peut-il aider ?<strong>

**N'entends-tu pas mon appel ?**  
><strong>Viens tu me chercher maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>J'ai attendu pour que<strong>  
><strong>Tu viennes me sauver<strong>  
><strong>J'ai besoin que tu tiennes<strong>  
><strong>Toute la tristesse que je ne peux<strong>  
><strong>Vivre en moi<strong>

« Dit pas ça « Damon se mît à dire refusant d'entendre du rejet de la bouche de Léo. Ce dernier restait à fixer Damon pouvant voir toutes ses faiblesses en un regard. Non Léo n'avait pas besoin de Jess comme lui n'avait pas besoin de Stefan, c'était ce que Léo était censé lui dire. Il était censé lui dire qu'ils avaient besoin que de l'un et de l'autre rien d'autres.

Dire qu'il avait besoin de Jess, signifiait que lui avait besoin de Stefan et non ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas besoin de Stefan, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour reboucher ce trou. Léo arrivait parfaitement à le reboucher à la place et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre lui aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver cette vie ennuyante et détestable qu'il avait. Il ne voulait pas de ce trou en lui, plus.

« Dit pas quoi, que j'aurais choisi Jess au lieu de toi, ou que Katherine aurait choisi Stefan au lieu de toi » Dès que Léo dit ça, Damon donna un coup de poing à Léo. Ce dernier tomba instinctivement au sol à cause du coup.

« Tu seras toujours le second que tu le veuilles ou non » Léo continua avant de sentir un coup de pied dans son abdomen. Il cracha du sang tout en restant au sol. Visiblement, il avait réussi à blesser Damon. Blesser il était. Blesser de réaliser que Léo avait raison. Il serait toujours le second peu importe les relations qu'il aurait, il serait toujours destiné à être le second. Katherine avait aimé Stefan plus que lui-même si une grande partie de lui le nier encore, au fond de lui il savait que Katherine aurait choisi Stefan. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Léo de le laisser tomber pour sa sœur. Il passait au second rang lui qui pensait être spéciale pour Léo avait tout faux. Il n'était qu'un second rôle, il était toujours et encore le second et cette réalité lui faisait beaucoup trop, tellement mal qu'il devait y remédier.

Il devait y remédier toute de suite maintenant, prouver à lui-même et Léo qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, se prouver que Katherine l'aurait choisi, se prouver que Léo n'était rien et qu'il n'avait rien, rien apporté à sa vie depuis leur rencontre.

« Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi Léo « Damon se mît à dire en frappant encore une fois Léo n'arrivant pas à croire que Léo arrivait à lui faire autant mal. Lui qui avait pourtant éteins ses émotions venait de réaliser qu'en réalité Léo avait ré ouvert ce qu'il pensait avoir éteint. Son humanité, son envie d'être aimé, son envie de vivre de se sortir de cette solitude. Il réalisait à cet instant que Léo lui avait offert tout ça, que Léo avait réussi à lui vendre du rêve. Mais non ce n'était pas la réalité, la réalité était que Léo voulait le laisser tomber pour sa sœur.

Il se mît à rire tout en frappant Léo qui n'avait jamais pensé que Damon pouvait être aussi torturé. A cet instant en sentant les coups, il comprît à qui il avait à faire. Lexie avait raison, Damon Salvatore n'était pas capable d'aimer sans blesser parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissocier les deux. Pour lui aimait était forcément synonyme de souffrance. Katherine l'avait fait souffrir, Stefan l'avait fait souffrir et maintenant Léo. Oui les deux allaient parfaitement ensemble. Il doutait qu'un jour il puisse simplement aimer sans ressentir tous ses coups, tous cette violence et rage en lui qu'il avait besoin de montrer à Léo à ce moment.

« Tu crois que j'ai besoin de Stefan « Il continua faisant sourire Léo qui savait qu'il avait énervé Damon.

« Oui regarde toi « Léo murmura tout en crachant du sang au sol. Il se mît à rire n'arrivant pas à croire que Damon arrivait encore à se voiler la face. Il pensait ne pas avoir besoin de Stefan alors qu'il suffisait de voir tous ce qu'il avait fait, mentir, lui cacher la vérité pour comprendre que si il avait besoin de Stefan.

**Je pousse un cri, je m'effondre**  
><strong>J'ai peur de tout<strong>  
><strong>Coincée dans ces murs<strong>  
><strong>Dis-moi qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi<strong>  
><strong>Il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui m'écoute là-bas ?<strong>

**N'entends-tu pas mon appel ?**  
><strong>Viens tu me chercher maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>J'ai attendu pour que<strong>  
><strong>Tu viennes me sauver<strong>  
><strong>J'ai besoin que tu tiennes<strong>  
><strong>Toute la tristesse que je ne peux<strong>  
><strong>Vivre en moi<strong>

Damon s'accroupît ensuite pour prendre Léo par les cheveux. Il emmena le traînant au sol faisant gémir Léo qui sentît subitement sa tête percutait la voiture violemment. Damon frappa plusieurs fois le crâne de Léo sur sa voiture.

« J'ai besoin de personne, j'ai besoin de personne « Damon cria faisant gicler le sang de Léo partout.

« Tu n'étais qu'un simple remplaçant de Katherine rien d'autre « Damon continua faisant sourire Léo. Il avait besoin de cacher cette douleur par de la douleur.

Damon allait frapper une seconde fois la tête de Léo contre la voiture, mais Stefan arriva avec sa vitesse le poussant de Léo. Léo allait de suite tomber au sol, mais Lexie le rattrapa confuse. Elle aurait pensé que Léo tabasserait Damon, mais pas l'inverse. Qu'est ce qui se passait entre eux ? Stefan tourna légèrement son corps pour regarder Léo sous le choc avant de se retourner vers Damon désemparé par la situation.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? » Stefan se mît à dire laissant Lexie s'occupait de Léo derrière. Cette dernière rapprocha Léo de la voiture pour le poser dessus afin qu'il se rétablisse.

« Tu n'as pas pu te taire toi hein « Damon se mît à dire

« Tu es pathétique Stefan, vous êtes pathétiques tous autant que vous êtes « Damon cria surprenant Lexie, Léo et Stefan qui ne pensaient pas que Damon ressentait autant de colère envers sa vie, envers cette solitude qu'on lui avait infligé. Il avait aimé la présence de Léo, mais il n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Léo avoir autant de place dans sa vie. Il avait fait une terrible erreur en laissant des sentiments comme l'amour, la paix s'immiscer en lui. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse maintenant parce que cela faisait trop mal de voir que Léo était en train de le quitter, cela faisait trop mal. Il aurait dû rester seul comme il avait prévu de rester avant de rencontrer Léo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous « Damon cria.

Léo se mît debout à cet instant ne pouvant qu'être attristé en voyant Damon à ce moment.

« Je te le laisse Stefan « Léo se mît à dire tout en regardant Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant que Léo était en train de le laisser tomber.

« Prends soin de toi Damon » Léo continua

« Prends soin de toi Damon » Léo se contenta de dire surprenant tout le monde qui le regardèrent étonné ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise ça. Damon restait à fixer Léo sous le choc d'autant plus en le voyant partir …..Dos à lui.

Il restait les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le dos de son ami. Une part de lui avait envie de crier le prénom de Léo, une part de lui avait envie de le supplier de ne pas le laisser seul dans cette vie, une part lui avait envie de lui que c'était sincère, que cela avait été sincère depuis le début peu importe ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'en fit rien.

Stefan se montra étonné en voyant la peine sur le visage de son frère ne pensant pas que celui-ci tenait autant à Léo. Visiblement si, il suffisait de voir sa peine, il suffisait de voir le bout de ses yeux retenant ses larmes. Stefan détourna son regard en direction de Lexie qui comprît qu'elle devait laisser les deux frères ensemble. Elle s'en alla laissant Stefan et Damon. Ce dernier se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dorénavant seul avec Stefan.

« Tu n'as pas à t'infliger tout ça Damon » Stefan se mît à dire ayant compris que Damon avait eu besoin de se protéger encore une fois.

« Je m'inflige rien du tout « Damon se mît à rire en entendant la phrase de Stefan. Il trouvait cela vraiment ironique de sa part.

« Dit celui qui passe son temps à essayer de recoller les morceaux avec son frère » Damon continua avant de rire

« Mais tu sais quoi Stefan, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi » Il disait avant de se mettre à hurler surprenant Stefan.

« Tout ce que je voulais était mettre fin à cette douleur » Il hurla subitement faisant encore une fois culpabilisé Stefan.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard » Stefan continua faisant rire Damon qui ne pouvait que rire.

« Et si tu veux de moi Damon c'est maintenant parce que au moment où je te tournerais le dos, je ne chercherais plus aucun pardon de ta part » Stefan se mît à dire surprenant Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas entendre cette phrase de la part de Stefan. Une phrase qui étonna aussi Stefan. Il ne pensait pas être capable de le dire, mais Lexie avait raison, il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à se sentir coupable. Il avait essayé, et à l'heure actuelle il essayait encore, mais si Damon ne lui donnait aucun signe, il ne pourrait rien faire, il ne pourrait pas le sauver de cette prison qu'il s'était créé.

« Lexie a raison, ce n'est plus à propos de moi depuis bien longtemps, c'est à propos de toi qui flippe à l'idée de ressentir autre chose que la haine « Stefan continua lisant en Damon comme dans un livre ouvert. Damon secoua la tête sans rien dire ayant marre de devoir parler, et surtout de devoir parler. Il allait passer à côté de Stefan, mais Stefan le plaqua brutalement contre le mur bloquant le cou de Damon avec son bras.

« Non Damon c'est trop facile, c'est à toi de choisir maintenant ce que tu veux « Stefan disait ayant besoin de savoir s'il devait espérer quelque chose de Damon, ou au contraire rien. Il devait savoir s'il était temps pour lui de se désintoxiquer de ce sang. Damon restait à fixer Stefan un long moment avant de rire. Il restait à fixer Stefan avant de perdre son rire comprenant que Stefan était sérieux.

« Que veux-tu ? » Stefan répéta attendant la réponse pour déterminer son prochain mouvement. Damon hocha la tête avant de parler

« Katherine « Il se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Stefan qui comprît que Damon avait décidé de s'enterrer dans la haine et la destruction encore une fois. Damon repoussa subitement Stefan de lui de ses deux mains avant de parler.

« Je veux Katherine « Il cria pouvant voir la déception de Stefan à ce moment qui aurait voulu tellement autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais « Il continua en rigolant. Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne voulant pas satisfaire Damon. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait son frère, il voulait récupérer sa relation qu'il avait eu autrefois avec lui, remplir ce trou qui s'était créé en son absence, mais visiblement ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque.

Stefan secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de sourire.

« Rien, je n'espérais rien « Il se contenta de dire avant de tourner le dos à Damon le laissant admirer cette fois-ci son dos. Damon écarquilla subitement les yeux d'effroi en voyant Stefan s'en aller dos à lui.

**N'entends-tu pas mon appel ?**  
><strong>Viens tu me chercher maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>J'ai attendu pour que<strong>  
><strong>Tu viennes me sauver<strong>  
><strong>J'ai besoin que tu tiennes<strong>  
><strong>Toute la tristesse que je ne peux<strong>  
><strong>Vivre en moi<strong>

**Je suis ici, quelqu'un peut-il me voir ?**  
><strong>Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan se retrouva très vite devant les portes de l'église. Elle resta paralysée avant de prendre une profonde inspiration prête à partir. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout hein ? Elle ouvra la porte de ses deux mains avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Angel et Arthur debout près du nouveau corps de Megan qu'ils avaient allongé sur l'autel.<p>

Déjà un nouveau corps se disait-elle ? N'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié celui qu'elle avait, mais c'était devenu une partie d'elle comme tous les autres corps qu'elle avait eu. Ils étaient tous devenus une partie d'elles masquant qui elle était vraiment. Et encore, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était à force d'emprunter différentes personnalités.

« Tu es prête ? » Angel demanda au loin réveillant Megan qui leva subitement la tête ayant envie de crier non, mais à la place elle se contenta d'hocher la tête ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Angel comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Avant je veux que tu vois quelqu'un « Angel avoua à une Megan qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je veux juste en finir « Elle disait en avançant, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vît Angel se déplaçait laissant apparaître l'homme derrière lui. Megan écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant l'homme au long manteau noir qui renforçait la couleur noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Elle ouvra la bouche en grand paralysée sentant de suite une larme coulait ne pouvant que faire sourire l'homme en face d'elle.

« Bonsoir Hope « Train déclara en souriant à une Hope qui détourna son regard en direction d'Angel et Arthur se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. C'était impossible, Train était mort il y avait des siècles de ça. Angel haussa les épaules ayant assez de cœur pour vouloir que quelqu'un réconforte Hope avant qu'elle s'apprête à revivre une autre vie.

« Je me doute que ce n'est pas moi la personne que tu aimerais voir dans les moments douloureux « Angel disait faisant sourire Train qui restait à admirer Megan. Cette dernière restait immobile à admirer Train.

Comment était-ce possible se demandait-elle ignorant à ce moment Arthur et Angel qui restaient derrière à admirer les yeux de Megan qui ne pouvait que briller en présence de Train. Seul lui avait eu le pouvoir de l'affecter et ils espéraient que Train puisse trouver les mots afin de consoler Megan parce qu'eux n'étaient pas doué pour ça.

Ils restèrent à s'admirer sentant les siècles les submergeait, les souvenirs revenir.

« Comment « Megan demanda à un Train qui haussa les épaules

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse procéder à ton changement de corps, tu te souviens. Arthur m'a convoqué grâce à mon livre « Train disait attirant le regard de Megan en direction d'Arthur. Elle resta à le fixer avant de regarder Train.

« C'est la beauté de la magie « Il disait .Megan ferma subitement les yeux sentant ses larmes coulaient n'arrivant pas à contrôler ses larmes en voyant Train. Elle mît ses deux mains sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentît la douceur de la main de Train qui se posa sur sa nuque. Train rapprocha la tête de Megan de son torse pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

« Rien de ce que je te dirai, n'éteindra cette peine que tu ressens « Train avoua ne pouvant pas dire les mots que Megan espérait entendre. Elle avait été trop condamnée à fuir et fuir encore et encore.

« Parce que rien ne justifie qu'Esther essaye de t'atteindre, rien ne justifie que tu ais dû te réfugier chez moi, rien ne justifie le fait que j'ai dû te séparer de ton corps pour te protéger, rien ne justifie le fait que tu sois encore une fois obligé de quitter un endroit que tu as aimé, rien ne justifie ta peine Hope » Il disait avant de lever la tête d'Hope pour la regarder sachant qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Sa mère lui avait un donné un si jolie prénom et pourtant l'espoir elle ne connaissait pas ça et elle arrêterait définitivement de croire en quelque chose.

« Rien ne justifie que tu ne puisses pas être appelé par un si jolie nom « Il continua attirant les grands yeux d'Hope. Cette dernière hocha subitement la tête repensant aux mots d'Angel et Esther à ce moment qui ne pouvait que résonner dans sa tête.

« Si, ma faiblesse « Hope se mît à dire tout en admirant les yeux ténébreux de l'homme qui ne reflétait que les ténèbres dans lesquelles il vivait. Des ténèbres qu'Hope ignorait, mais qu'Angel savait et cela le rendait fou de voir qu'un homme comme Train, aussi bon que Train arrivait à encore à se montrer sage, arrivait encore à voir ce qu'il y avait de beau dans ce monde après tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Train faisait partis des fous de ce monde. Les fous capables de pardonner la vie et la mort.

« Parce que les gens comme Klaus n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes hein. Angel a raison, Esther est venu à moi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son fils, parce que je suis faible et que je suis celle qui risque de réveiller les alchimistes, je suis celle qui risque de détruire ce monde, je sui »

**Alan Kuo : Ling**

**Je n'ai jamais cru que mon monde pourrait être parfait**  
><strong>Douleur, solitude et un peu d'ennui<strong>  
><strong>Refusant que les autres en toute liberté entrent dans mon apesanteur<strong>  
><strong>J'aimerais mieux être seul que d'être en manque de quelqu'un<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque deux personnes sont ensemble elles ressentent un certain confort<strong>  
><strong>Prenant la clef des champs du passé et ensuite oubliant tout<strong>

« N'arrête pas de ressentir » Train se mît à dire interrompant Hope qui ouvra les yeux en grand en regardant l'homme en face d'elle tout comme Angel et Arthur qui étaient étonnés par les paroles de Train. Train resta à admirer les yeux verts d'Hope tout en souriant se doutant que c'était sûrement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, il était facile d'entendre des paroles comme déteste ce monde, éteins tes émotions, appuie sur le bouton, c'était beaucoup trop facile alors que ressentir ce n'était pas donner à tout le monde et Hope avait cette chance de pouvoir ressentir ce monde comme il devait être ressenti parce que la haine n'engendre que la haine. Il savait exactement de quoi il parlait, il en avait vu des choses, d'horribles choses et l'espoir était la seule chose dont ce monde avait besoin.

« On ne t'a jamais demandé de ne rien ressentir et peut-être que ressentir détruira ce monde je ne sais pas « Train avoua à une Hope qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer près de lui. Elle ne voyait rien, arrivait à peine à respirer ressentant cette tristesse de devoir recommencer à zéro, quitter tout ce qu'elle avait construit.

**« La solitude n'a rendu aucun Homme bon « Train disait décrivant parfaitement ce sentiment de solitude que Damon ressentait à ce moment en voyant le corps de Stefan s'éloignait du sien dos à lui. **Il restait à fixer le dos Stefan ressentant définitivement la solitude s'emparait de lui. Il posa une main sur son cœur subitement attrapant son t-shirt avant de se mettre à genou ayant envie de s'arracher ce cœur qui arrivait encore à lui faire mal encore maintenant.

**Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour ma fin serait soudainement changée**  
><strong>Qui se saisira de mes bras faibles ?<strong>  
><strong>Comment pourrais-je pleurer ?<strong>  
><strong>Qui a tort,qui a raison ?<strong>  
><strong>Pour qui me sentir désolé ?<strong>  
><strong>Je ne pleurerais pas encore<strong>

**Qui a tort,qui a raison ?**  
><strong>De qui suis-je las ?<strong>

**« On pense qu'elle nous empêchera d'être blessé sans réaliser qu'on est déjà blessé « **

Matthew restait assis au bord du lit de son plus petit fils ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de lui à cet instant. Il se releva sans faire de bruit, ferma la porte derrière lui avant de descendre les escaliers pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

« Margar « Matthew se mît à dire avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée réalisant que Margaret n'était plus là. Il restait à fixer ayant oublié pendant un moment qu'il était dorénavant seul, sans Margaret, sans Megan, plus personne. Il s'avança en direction de sa table avant de tourner sur lui-même.

**Marcher en apesanteur,contre toute attente rester à l'écart**  
><strong>Même si l'amour est dangereux,on peut y faire face ensemble<strong>  
><strong>Trop tard pour me défendre des voeux inconnus<strong>  
><strong>Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne à m'adapter s'il n'y a plus d'amour ?<strong>

Il se mît à rire ne pouvant que rire car pour la première fois de sa vie il réalisait le vide qui régnait dans sa maison. Lui qui pensait que Margaret ne pouvait pas laisser un vide dans cette maison, réalisait que si c'était possible. Il rigola un moment lorsqu'il entendît subitement une voix derrière lui.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peut vous faire rire gouverneur « Matthew entendît subitement. Il se retourna ne se montrant même plus étonné de rien en voyant Loric debout se tenant comme à son habitude grâce à sa canne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? » Il disait à un Loric qui ne pouvait que se montrer de jour en jour écœuré par les humains. C'était de sa faute, il savait ça, il se servait des humains pour blesser les sorcières, il attaquait la vermine par de la vermine et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Megan est partie « Loric disait attirant les grands yeux de Matthew. Loric rigola

« A quoi vous vous attendiez en faisant venir Esther Ileriane ici « Loric continua adorant voir la naïveté de l'homme en face de lui. Oui, naïf de croire qu'il pouvait contrôler le surnaturel de la Nouvelle Orléans, naïf de croire qu'il représentait quelque chose pour ce vaste monde alors qu'il n'était qu'un grain de sable comme lui et comme les autres.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Il demanda.

Loric restait à le fixer sans rien dire contrôlant à ce moment le futur de l'homme en face de lui.

**Je sort de mon apesanteur et tout finalement reste à l'écart**  
><strong>Même si c'est fatigant d'être amoureux,je ne regrette pas<strong>  
><strong>J'ai réprimé toute ma défense et ne me soucie de rien<strong>  
><strong>J'ai quitté le monde sombre et débute un nouveau lendemain.<strong>  
><strong>Un nouveau ... Lendemain<strong>

**« Il est facile pour vous, les vampires d'éteindre ses émotions. Il suffit de fermer les yeux »**

Damon restait à fixer le vide en face de lui sous le choc de ressentir de vide en lui subitement. Il restait les yeux grands ouverts tout en fixant le sol réalisant enfin que Léo et Stefan l'avaient laissé tomber pour de bon. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir autre chose que Katherine. Seul Katherine pouvait le blesser, personne d'autres. Il survivrait sans eux, il allait survivre sans eux se disait-il en fermant délicatement ses yeux bleus pour ne plus ressentir ce vide. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir ce qu'il s'était autorisé à avoir auprès de Léo non cela faisait trop mal, la réalisation qu'au final il finirait seul faisait trop mal.

Hope fermait les yeux à son tour sous le regard de Train qui attendait qu'elle fasse un choix. Elle avait prévu de tout laisser tomber, de ne plus se battre ou chercher à se sentir appartenir à quelque chose.

**« De laisser divaguer son esprit et son âme à l'idée que c'est tous ce qui nous attend, à l'idée que plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous sauver de ces ténèbres, que notre fin ne pourrait être soudainement changé « Il disait parlant au nom de tous ces gens qui avaient tendance à enterrer leur avenir pour vivre dans cette solitude. **Angel baissa les yeux tout en croisant les bras ne pouvant qu'admirer Train à cet instant. Ils avaient tous deux vécus la même chose, vu la même chose et pourtant les deux avaient choisis un tout autre destin.

**Lorsque deux personnes sont ensemble elles ressentent un certain confort**  
><strong>Prenant la clef des champs du passé et oubliant tout<strong>  
><strong>Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour ma fin serait soudainement changée<strong>

**« Ou tu peux ré ouvrir tes yeux « Train disait admirant Hope qui restait les yeux fermés. **

**« Dès maintenant et essayer de voir ce que ce monde a réussi à faire de merveilleux « Il disait à une Hope qui restait les yeux fermés refusant de voir ce monde. **

**« Tu peux voir des vampires ressentir de l'humanité que certains êtres sont incapable de ressentir « **

William et Amanda s'arrêtèrent en voyant au loin Stefan et Lexie assis sur le banc.

« Hey on vous à chercher partout, on doit rentrer, j'ai quelque chose à faire et Amanda va venir avec nous « William disait en arrivant, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Stefan essuyait ses yeux discrètement. William se montra étonné tout comme Amanda de voir des larmes de la part d'un vampire surtout après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir ce soir.

« Ça ne va pas ? « William demanda inquiet pour Stefan qui esquissa un sourire tout en hochant la tête ayant bien réalisé qu'entre Damon et lui il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Damon avait décidé de vivre en haïssant son prochain et lui il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Lexie avait raison, il était temps qu'il se prive de ce sang-la.

« On a pas tous la chance d'avoir un frère comme le tien « Stefan disait seulement en levant la tête vers William. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en grand comprenant que cela avait dû mal se passer avec le fameux frère de Stefan. Les quatre individus restèrent à se fixer avant que Stefan se relève du banc.

« Allons y rentrons « Stefan disait avant d'avancer, mais William le prît par le bras surprenant ce dernier qui se retourna.

« Je te remercierai jamais assez « William se mît à dire troublant Stefan qui ne comprenait pas sa phrase sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait, son frère était mort et il n'avait pas réussi à prouver l'innocence d'Eric alors pourquoi William le remerciait.

« Je n'ai rien fait » Stefan se mît à dire à un William qui hocha la tête

« Votre monde surnaturel a tué mon frère « William avoua ayant bien compris que la mort de William dépassait la raison, dépassait ses capacités à l'innocenter.

« Et ce monde est terrifiant « William avoua

« J'ai pu voir la cruauté des humains « Il disait en regardant Amanda qui restait près de Lexie comprenant qu'il parlait de ses parents. Il parlait de ce monde dans lequel il vivait, un monde où les humains ne faisaient que se haïr.

« J'ai pu voir la cruauté des sorcières « Il continua en fixant Stefan qui avait oublié que William avait dû en digérer pas mal en arrivant ici y compris les sorcières qui avaient ensorcelé son frère.

« La cruauté des Loup Garou « Disait-il pensant au explosions et à la destruction d'une partie de la ville que les Loup Garou avaient causé.

« La cruauté des vampires « Il continua ne pouvant se sortir de la tête le massacre des vampires qui avaient tué les Loup Garou sans une once d'hésitation.

« Je suis désolé » Stefan se mît à dire, mais William le coupa

« Non « William esquissa un sourire

**Qui se saisira de mes bras faibles ?**  
><strong>Comment pourrais-je pleurer ?<strong>  
><strong>Qui a tort,qui a raison ?<strong>  
><strong>Pour qui suis-je désolé ?<strong>  
><strong>Je ne vais pas encore pleurer<strong>

**Qui a tort,qui a raison ?**  
><strong>De qui suis-je las ?<strong>

« La seule personne dans laquelle je n'ai vu aucune cruauté est toi Stefan « William avoua attirant les grands yeux de Stefan, Lexie et Amanda. Lexie esquissa un sourire se doutant que c'était sûrement ce que Stefan voulait entendre à cet instant. Il se punissait beaucoup trop envers lui-même, mais elle estimait qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de s'en vouloir de qui il avait pu être et de penser à ce qu'il était devenu.

« Alors merci Stefan Salvatore d'apporter de l'humanité dans ce monde, une humanité qu'y compris moi je suis incapable d'offrir « William continua ne pouvant s'imaginer l'impact des mots sur Stefan. Ce dernier restait immobile un moment avant de s'approcher subitement de William pour l'enlacer surprenant William.

« Merci à toi « Stefan disait en regardant Lexie qui ne pouvait que sourire appréciant les mots de William qui était exactement ce que Stefan méritait d'entendre à cet instant et elle n'aurait pas mieux dit.

**« Des vampires vivant dans l'unique espoir de se sentir appartenir à une famille « **

Marcel ré ouvra les yeux légèrement avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit pour tomber nez à nez avec Thierry qui restait à le fixer.

« Je suis resté combien de temps assommé « Marcel demanda n'ayant pas vu le temps passé.

« Des heures « Thierry disait à un Marcel qui toucha son cou rassuré de ne plus sentir cette morsure à son cou. Il soupira soulagé

« On a plus aucune nouvelles des Guerrera outre ceux qu'on a réussi à tuer alors « Il ne continua pas sa phrase car Marcel continua

« Tout est bien qui finit bien « Marcel répondit en souriant face à un Thierry qui ne souriait pas ayant bien compris à travers la phrase de Megan que cette dernière n'allait pas revenir. Marcel perdît son sourire en voyant le visage sérieux de son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda n'aimant pas le silence de Thierry.

« Megan m'a dit de prendre soin de toi » Thierry avoua attirant la confusion de Marcel. Il secoua la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça « Il demanda, mais en voyant le visage de Thierry il comprît. Marcel se releva subitement avant de prendre sa veste pour descendre les escaliers.

« Quelqu'un a vu Megan ? » Marcel cria à tous les vampires qui se retournèrent y compris Jess. Ils se regardèrent tous troublé réalisant que Megan ne semblait pas être rentré depuis tout à l'heure.

« Non » Ils dirent à un Marcel qui ouvra les yeux en grand ayant peur que son intuition soit bonne.

« Venez, il faut la trouver, fouillez toute la ville « Marcel disait seulement forçant chacun des vampires à chercher dans toute la ville la présence de Megan. Ils traversèrent les ruelles ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer surtout que Marcel ne leur disait rien.

« Megan « Marcel hurla invitant les autres à faire de même tout en la cherchant.

**Marcher en apesanteur,contre toute attente rester à l'écart**  
><strong>Même si l'amour est dangereux,on peut y faire face ensemble<strong>  
><strong>Trop tard pour me défendre des voeux inconnus<strong>  
><strong>Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne à m'adapter à demain s'il n'y a plus d'amour ?<strong>

**« Tu peux voir des humains lutter contre la vie comme aucun être surnaturel ne s'est battu « **

« Maman « Elisabeth disait assise au bord du lit de sa mère qui ouvrait légèrement les yeux. Margaret écarquilla les yeux avant de se relever

« Elisabeth » Elle disait en enlaçant cette dernière qui sourît.

« Je vais bien » Elle disait en resserrant l'étreinte de sa mère. Cette dernière restait les yeux grands ouverts rassuré et allait parler, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant deux voix à l'entrée.

« Maman « Joseph et Morgan crièrent attirant le regard d'Elisabeth et Margaret qui ouvrèrent les yeux en grand en voyant les deux petits garçons qui portaient encore leur pyjama. Elisabeth et Margaret levèrent la tête se montrant surprise en voyant Loric derrière les garçons. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire

« Je pense que ces deux petits bonhomme vous appartienne « Loric se contenta de dire avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le couloir attirant la surprise d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière courra en direction du couloir pour voir Loric marchait dos à elle.

« Mon père où est-il ? » Elisabeth disait à Loric qui se retourna pour la regarder.

« Voulez-vous vraiment savoir « Il disait faisant comprendre qu'il s'était chargé du problème. Il allait tourner les talons, mais Elisabeth parla le retenant

« Pourquoi ?» Elisabeth demanda à un Loric qui restait à écouter les pensées d'Elisabeth qui se demandait pourquoi l'homme en face d'eux les avait aidé.

« Parfois la question ne se pose pas Madame Winston » Il disait seulement avant de s'en aller sous les yeux d'Elisabeth qui esquissa un sourire.

« Merci, merci beaucoup « Elle cria à Loric qui se contenta de continuer sa route sans rien dire de plus.

William montait les escaliers de sa maison ayant laissé Stefan, Amanda et Lexie derrière la barrière du jardin parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait des comptes à lui rendre. William toqua à sa propre porte ne préférant pas entrer avec les clés parce qu'il savait qu'il serait mal accueilli. Il se retourna vers Stefan, Lexie qui lui sourirent lui disant que tous ce qu'il avait à faire étaient de s'excuser d'être parti comme un voleur, de ne pas lui avoir donné un moyen de le contacter. Il retoqua pouvant apercevoir une silhouette s'approchait de la porte. La jeune femme au long cheveu brun et yeux marron croisa son gilet pour se réchauffer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se montra étonnée en voyant William. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire ne pouvant faire sourire sa petite-amie qui se demandait s'il ne se foutait pas un peu d'elle. William allait parler, mais elle parla

« Tu as mes clés ? » Elle disait avant de sourire

« Ou peut-être que tu les as jeté parce que c'était trop tôt pour toi d'emménager ici » Elle disait à ce dernier ayant marre d'avoir face à faire à cet homme qui refusait de grandir même maintenant, qui refusait de s'engager ou de même penser à l'engagement. Elle s'arrêta avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'engueuler. Elle leva la tête tout en secouant

« Désolée » Elle disait à un William qui pouvait voir qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui.

« Dit moi au moins que tu as réussi retrouver Eric et qu'il va bien « Elle disait ayant toujours considéré Eric comme sa famille. Dès qu'elle parla, William, Lexie et Stefan ouvrèrent les yeux en grand. William resta à la fixer avant de secouer la tête

« Eric est mort « William disait surprenant sa copine qui écarquilla les yeux en grand. Elle resta paralysée ne pouvant contrôler la larme qui coula de son œil. Elle s'approcha instinctivement de William pour l'enlacer surprenant ce dernier, mais en y repensant elle avait toujours connu Eric elle aussi. Il était normal qu'elle soit aussi affectée. William caressa son dos pour la réconforter avant de parler réalisant qu'il irait bien à partir de maintenant. Il ira bien. Son frère n'était pas un meurtrier, il avait une femme à aimer, des personnes à protéger et c'était tous ce qui importait. Il n'allait pas sombrer dans le monde qu'il avait pu apercevoir à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il s'y refusait.

« Je vais bien « William se surprit à dire surprenant sa copine qui s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder. Elle restait à le fixer confuse en voyant une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de William. Il semblait plus en paix, plus serein. Il avait l'habitude de montrer une facette beaucoup plus en colère ce qui étonnait sa copine à ce moment. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait qu'être serein en voyant qu'il avait le choix de ne pas vivre dans ce monde surnaturel et glauque et il allait faire en sorte que sa famille ne vive pas dans ce monde, jamais.

« Je vais bien, dorénavant j'irais bien tant que tu seras là. J'ai été trop puérile je sais ça, mais je te promets de changer « William disait sérieusement avant de l'enlacer encore une fois. Sa copine entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Elle recula cependant de lui une fois qu'elle vît les personnes de l'autre côté de sa barrière. Lexie et Stefan la saluèrent de la main l'invitant à faire de même.

**Je sort de mon apesanteur et tout finalement reste à l'écart**  
><strong>Même si c'est fatigant d'être amoureux,je ne regrette pas<strong>  
><strong>J'ai réprimé toute ma défense et ne me soucie de rien<strong>  
><strong>J'ai quitté le monde sombre et débute un nouveau lendemain<strong>  
><strong>Un nouveau ... Lendemain<strong>

« Merci « Elle disait à côté de William en posant sa main sur son cœur reconnaissante envers eux. Elle les avait envoyés pour prendre soin de William et voir que William allait bien la rassurer. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée à s'en rendre malade qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante envers eux. Connaissant William, ce dernier n'aurait pas survécu à la Nouvelle Orléans.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Stefan répondit en souriant. William et sa copine descendirent les escaliers ensemble bras dessous bras dessus pour les saluer de plus près. William regarda Amanda avant de la présenter pour enfin faire les présentations vu qu'Amanda allait rester un moment chez eux comme William en avait décidé. Ils allaient prendre soin d'elle ici en la mémoire d'Eric et pour ce petit bébé qu'elle avait décidé de garder.

« Je te présente Amanda, la petite amie d'Eric « William avoua surprenant sa copine qui se montra étonné

**« Des humains jouant sans le savoir un rôle dans le salut de l'humanité « **

La copine de William enlaça Amanda faisant sourire cette dernière avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour se présenter.

« Enchanté, je suis Sheila Bennett « Elle disait à Amanda qui hocha la tête

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Eric m'a beaucoup parlé de vous « Amanda avoua ne préférant rien leur dire sur ce qu'Eric avait dit, ne pouvant se permettre de dire ce qu'Eric avait prédit à ses deux personnes.

**« Ou tu peux voir ce que je vois lorsque je te regarde » La vampire ouvra les yeux de suite pour admirer Train. Ce dernier posa sa deuxième main sur le visage de la jeune femme qui sentît ses deux mains l'encadraient de sa chaleur. **

**« Hope « Il se contenta de dire ne pouvant que faire ouvrir les yeux en grand à Hope qui comprît ce qu'il voulait dire.** Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle, rien d'autres que de l'espoir en sachant que des personnes comme elle était capable de ressentir des choses que même lui n'avaient jamais réussi à ressentir. Hope s'approcha subitement de Train avant de l'enlacer fortement ayant besoin de le sentir contre elle une dernière fois avant que tout ça ne disparaisse, avant qu'il disparaisse. Train la resserra fortement contre elle avant de réciter le sort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre murmurait à son oreille. Elle sentît son cœur se refroidir légèrement jusqu'à que tout son corps tombe dans les bras de Train qui se mît instinctivement à genou pour rattraper le corps inerte d'Hope dans ses bras.

Il restait à admirer le corps un long moment avant de le porter. Il se retourna ensuite en direction d'Angel et Arthur qui était en train de vérifier qu'un autre pouls était présent dans le nouveau corps. Dès qu'ils le sentirent, ils tournèrent leur visage en direction de Train qui hocha la tête.

« Je récupère ce corps avec moi « Il disait à un Angel qui avança en direction de Train sachant qu'il faudrait du temps à Hope de se réveiller. Il resta à le fixer un long moment n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour que Train comprenne ce qu'Angel allait lui dire.

« C'est la vie « Train disait à un Angel qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ce n'est pas juste « Angel disait n'ayant droit que de le dire à Train trouvant que ce dernier avait eu un destin beaucoup tragique à cause de son ascendant qui avait joué avec les démons pour forcer ensuite ses descendants à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Train posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angel

« Prends soin d'Hope pour moi «

« Et prends soin de toi « Il disait ne pouvant débattre sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la mort et à la vie comme Angel arrivait à le faire alors qu'il avait un destin beaucoup plus tragique qu'Angel.

« Ne fais pas en sorte que je sois ta faucheuse « Disait-il avant de disparaître sous les yeux d'Angel qui restait à fixer le vide sans rien dire.

**Je sort de mon apesanteur et tout finalement reste à l'écart**  
><strong>Même si c'est fatigant d'être amoureux,je ne regrette pas<strong>  
><strong>J'ai réprimé toute ma défense et ne me soucie de rien<strong>  
><strong>J'ai quitté le monde sombre et débute un nouveau lendemain<strong>  
><strong>Un nouveau ... Lendemain<strong>  
><strong>Un nouveau ... Monde<strong>

* * *

><p>Mona était en train de nourrir son chat sur le palier de sa cabane lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit subitement à l'extérieur de la forêt. Elle allait prendre son fusil, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant le prêtre de tout à l'heure réapparaître.<p>

« Je vous ai dit tous ce que j'avais à vous dire « Mona disait en descendant les escaliers pour se mettre devant le père O'connell. Ce dernier haussa les épaules

« Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si Eric Benson aurait pu voir le futur, je sais c'est incompréhensible, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment « Arthur avoua ne pouvant se sortir de la tête Eric même si tout le monde lui disait que c'était impossible, qu'il était avait eu trop de coïncidence pour qu'il puisse ne pas chercher en savoir plus. Mona resta à le fixer avant de froncer les sourcils

« La petite fille de Friedrich ? Où est-elle ? » Elle demanda troublé qu'il se soit décidé à venir seul.

« Esther l'a retrouvé elle a dû fuir « Arthur avoua à une Mona qui secoua la tête.

« C'est ce que Friedrich voulait lui épargner « Mona avoua en regardant Arthur qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à qu'elle continue tout en avançant en direction de sa cabane.

« Il est venu me voir avant qu'il meurt des mains de son fils « Mona avoua avant de se retourner vers Arthur.

« Après que son plus jeune fils, Lester soit parti quelque chose s'est produit en lui « Mona avoua pouvant se souvenir des dernières fois où elle avait vu Friedrich, l'homme fière, orgueilleux avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un homme dompté par des doutes et des questions.

« Une réalisation « Elle continua

« La réalisation que ce monde des alchimistes l'avaient détruit de l'intérieur, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tous ce qu'on a tous traversé surtout Friedrich qui a vu les siens mourir un à un face au Kalahan « Mona disait pouvant ré entendre les dernières paroles de Friedrich à sa venue.

_« J'ai été un homme dure Mona « Avait-il dit ayant reconnu que les choix qu'il avait fait n'avait pas été les bons. Lester avait déclenché des remises en question en lui. _

« A 14 ans il avait déjà le cœur dure aussi froid que la pierre » Mona continua se souvenant de Friedrich à l'époque. Il faisait partie des familles qui avaient décidé de vivre une nomade pour échapper aux Slaves et aux alchimistes. Une fuite qui avait laissé des séquelles chez Friedrich.

« Même quand ça s'était terminé pour tout le monde, lorsqu'on a tué les Kalahan, pour lui, ils pouvaient revenir à tout moment à tel point qu'il en dormait pas » Elle disait se basant sur ce que Friedrich s'était confié à elle.

« Ce qui justifie sa paranoïa « Arthur disait à une Mona qui hocha la tête. Oui Friedrich Ileriane était connu pour être un homme orgueilleux et parano. Sa parano l'avait rendu à refuser des alliances avec les sorcières, les Loup Garou, sa parano l'avait forcé à exclure sa famille du reste de la société. Les Ilerianes devaient rester ensemble pour toujours, c'était ce qu'il aimait dire.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne. Pour lui les Ileriane devaient rester ensemble parce que dieu c'est les horreurs qui pouvaient encore exister dehors « Mona continua.

« Pourtant c'est fini alors pourquoi ? » Arthur demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi Friedrich avait fait l'objet d'autant de parano.

« Lorsqu'on a toujours connu les ténèbres et qu'on voit la lumière comme on a pu la voir, il y a toujours une part de nous effrayé que ses ténèbres reviennes quitte à obéir bêtement, quitte à croire que les êtres surnaturels ne doivent pas se mélanger pour ne pas faire revenir les alchimistes et c'est ce que Friedrich s'est assuré lorsque Slevin et Esther sont tombés amoureux, lorsque Lester et Luciana sont tombé amoureux « Elle disait n'apprenant rien à Arthur. Friedrich avait fait en sorte que ce monde ne revienne pas quitte à perdre son fils, quitte à rendre l'un de ses fils l'originel hybride cruel, quitte à condamné Hope à fuir. Il avait fait en sorte de protéger sa famille de ce monde qu'il n'avait souhaité à personne. Personne.

« Mais lorsque Lester est parti, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il avait agi sans se poser plus de questions et il a commencé à se poser des questions auxquelles on s'était tous refusé de répondre ou même d'essayer de comprendre à l'époque » Elle avoua troublant Arthur qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Quelles questions ? » Arthur demanda.

« Quelque chose nous avait perturbé à l'époque « Mona se mît à dire avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans sa maison. Elle sortît quelques minutes plus tard avant de tendre une enveloppe.

« Lorsqu'on a pénétré dans la maison de Phil Kalahan pour le tuer, on a trouvé ça « Mona avoua. Arthur ouvra l'enveloppe, il sortit une photo de l'enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils confus en voyant deux hommes bruns l'un aux yeux noirs et l'autre aux yeux bleus en train de sourire devant un appareil photo portant tous deux une blouse blanche.

«Une photo ? » Arthur disait ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait comprendre. Mona pointa l'homme aux yeux marron du doigt

« Lui c'est Maximilien Heartnet » Elle disait avant de montrer l'autre homme.

« Et lui Phil Kalahan « Elle disait à un Arthur qui écarquilla les yeux en grand comprenant que les deux se connaissaient.

« Ils se connaissaient ? » Mona rigola voyant le visage de surprise d'Arthur qui avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ce que Mona lui précisa ayant remarqué qu'il ne se posait pas la bonne question.

«Vous ne vous posez pas la bonne question Monsieur O'connell « Mona se mît à dire tout en rigolant avant de parler précisant sa pensée.

« On vivait à des millénaires de maintenant alors comment les deux peuvent apparaître sur quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore, tel que la photographie en couleur « Elle disait en souriant attirant les grands yeux du père O'connell qui n'avait pas réalisé trop habitué à voir ce genre de choses qu'il tenait à ce moment-là une photo en couleur.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. Restés connectés pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>


End file.
